Delightful Drabbles
by Wynja
Summary: SladeRobin drabblecollection, and some Red X now! Both slash and nonslash stories will be listed... mostly slash, though... severe fluffwarnings might be issued.
1. The Threat

**Welcome to my ****"Delightful Drabbles"!**

Hi everyone!

In celebration of the fact that Cartoon Network in Sweden shows "Apprentice part 1" tonight (not for the first time, but what the heck! It's "Apprentice", right?!) I decided to post my first drabbles… only two right now… the third I'm writing on is already over 14 pages… and nowhere near finished… so that will be a LONG drabble… the forth one is only in the idea stage yet… I also appreciate ideas about what to write, preferably slade/robin though. Slash or not doesn't matter… ;o)

Here you will, in time, be able to find Robin/Slade drabbles and MAYBE some Red X 'cause I have grown quite fond of the guy. (this story mentions him…). The whole thing is rated "M" so I can do what I want, but I guess it will be both slash and non-slash, parody, angst, fluff like mad… well, anything that pops into my head. Each chapter will start with a small information-part telling you the paring, if there is any warnings and the background (if any)… like the one below… _**please read these**_, 'cause they _might_ be essential to understanding the story…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Disclaimer:** Own the Titan Teens not I do.  
**Pairing:** Implied… everything… not a slash-story though… confused? You will be…**  
Background:** this is a **TRIBUTE** to those of you who write stories involving Slade, Robin and Red X! You might recognize references to yours, or others, stories. This is also a **PARODY**, though maybe not of the **lol**-variety… I hope it is _slightly _amusing, though!  
**Warning:** baaahh… slight _mentioning_ of slash, not much else.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**The Threat**

Robin kicked the doors open, rolled into the room and came up in a fighting stance, bo-staff out and ready. His eyes darted around under the mask, searching the big, dark warehouse.

Robin kind of felt like after all this work, he deserved _some_ kind of reaction.

"Where are you, Slade?!" he shouted.

His eyes started to get used to the darkness and he could just make out a faint glow from behind some stacks of crates.

"I'm over here, Robin. Close the damn door and get in here."

"What?" Robin straightened up, quite perplexed.

"Close the door, it's freezing outside!"

Robin, feeling slightly awkward, closed the door and sprinted forward, vaulting over the crates and landed in front of Slade, again ready for battle.

"Put that down before you poke somebody's eye out." Slade growled. The man was sitting at a computer, the whole desk and floor covered with printouts. Looked like some sort of complicated charts to Robin.

"What the heck's going on here?" the boy demanded to know, not loosing his vigilance for a second.

"We have a problem."

"Really?" Robin snarled sarcastically, "Might it have something to do with kidnapping, blackmail and you trying to take over the world?"

"Well, yes." Slade nodded. "But it also has to do with me raping you, or us having consented sex, you turning into a girl and having my babies, me killing you, you killing me, you turning evil, me turning good, Red X as your boyfriend, ANY of the Titans as your boyfriend/girlfriend and lets not forget time travel and alternative dimensions…"

Robin took a few steps back, staring at the clearly demented man.

"What are you…? Are you _crazy_?"

Slade laughed. "Sometimes, yes…" He made a gesture that might have been meant to be reassuring. "Relax Robin, I'm not insane… but I have discovered a very serious rift in reality. It seems we have a common enemy."

"Who?"

Slade leaned back into his chair. The diminutive light caught the copper side of his mask and made his single grey eye gleam deadly.

"They call themselves 'the Authors'… _The Authors of Fan Fiction_."

Robin shivered. That sounded _scary_ all right.

"What… what do they want? What do they _do_?"

"To answer your second question first, they make all I said before come _true_. And _why_? For their own entertainment… We are mere characters to them, _puppets_." Slade spit out the last word in distaste.

Robin finally lowered the bo slightly. "But, nothing of that… _stuff_… happened, right?"

"It did. It does. That and thousands of other possibilities play out all the time, each possibility with countless variations."

"But if I don't know about it, how come _you_ do?" Robin's tone made it _very_ clear that he didn't believe a word of this, and was just now trying to figure out what size straight-jacked Slade would need. Might have to be special ordered.

"I use almost all of my brain-capacity. I _notice_ things. I _remember_ things."

"What things?" _Keep the crazy guy talking…_

"I remember how it feels like to kiss you, and to put a bullet through your heart. I seem to remember you wanting to dress up as a ballerina at one point. You spent _years_ with me as my apprentice, but also managed to escape on several occasions… you-"

"Stop! Shut up!" Robin had taken several steps back now, staring at the man in horror. This was so far off his weird-o-meter it wasn't even funny.

"No, Robin, you must realize, that even if this sound insane, it _IS_ the truth!" the man rushed forward and grabbed the boy's upper arms, making him stand still and listen. "Robin, I know, even though I never seen them in this version of reality, I_ know_ that your eyes are blue!"

"But that's impossible, that's…"

"Robin, what colour is my hair?"

Robin gaped. He had never seen Slade without his mask, and yet…

"….white…." he whispered.

"That's right… now _how_ did you know that…?"

"I… I don't know…"

"You know it because you _seen_ it… hundreds of times, different aspects of you, but still _you_."

"It's… it's not _always_ white…" Robin said uncertainly.

"That is correct. There are many authors, all with _their_ image of me. Fortunately most seem to stick to one description with minor differences… your eyes also changes colour sometimes but otherwise you, also, mostly stay the same." He grinned a bit "Your poor frequent boyfriend Red X, though..."

"What about him?"

"Or her…" Slade raised an eyebrow. "None of the authors seems to know what he looks like, so they all created different appearances and even different names for the guy… it's good for him that he's not any smarter then he is or he would suffer from a severe case of schizophrenia."

Robin couldn't help but grin a bit. _That might teach that bloody thief… Wait a minute! _Something Slade said earlier suddenly registered.

"Red X's my _boyfriend_?! And you and I…? How sick _are_ these people?!"

"Oh, _very_. Do you want to see?"

"_See_? See _what_?" Robin paled.

"Oh, not some of the really naughty stuff, you_ are_ a minor you know… but I can show you a glimpse of one of the alternative lives of yours…"

"How can you do that!? It didn't happen!"

"It did. And since I, _apparently,_ have cameras all over town in many of these realities, I used them. I won't say it wasn't tricky, hacking in to my own system and getting the cameras to film another reality, but, thankfully I _am_ that smart. Oh, the cleverness of me."

"Wait! That was from Peter Pan! You would never say a thing like that!"

"No. I wouldn't. That was one of the authors, slipping up. And I know very well which one."

"You do? Where is he? Let's take him down!"

"It's a she. And you'll meet her in a moment. Just watch this…"

Robin turned to the screen, seeing himself sitting on a park bench _in civilian clothes and no mask_! The thing that really irked him, though, was that he was practically sitting in the _lap_ of another boy and they were _kissing_. The boy must be Red X! Robin leaned closer, the inner detective taking over. The kid had blue hair!

"He's kinda' cute." Robin slapped a hand over his mouth. "I did NOT just say that!" his voice sounded muffled behind his hand.

Slade chuckled.

"Ready to meet you tormentor?" he asked.

"Yes." Robin growled.

Walking around another stack of crates they came up on another computer. Sitting in front of that one was a young woman, vigorously clicking away at the keys with a small grin on her face.

Robin ran up to her.

"Who are you?! What do you think you are doing?!" he screamed. Practically in her ear. Very rude.

He glanced at the screen_. '"Who are you! What do you think you are doing?!" he screamed. Practically in her ear. Very rude.'_ he read.

"You… you are _writing _this?" A new glance at the screen confirmed this… it's just that… she seemed to write it before he said it.

"This is Wynja." Slade introduced. "She is a new member of the Authors, but she seems to like to cause as much trouble as she can. I have created a window into her reality, making it possible for us to see and talk to her. Doesn't seem to be helping, though…" he added gloomily.

"Hi." The girl said, absentmindedly, tapping away.

Robin studied her. No _way_ was that red hair colour natural.

"It isn't" Wynja answered.

"Hey! Stop reading my mind!"

"I'm _writing_ you mind, Robin, not _reading_ it…" she sighed.

"Well… stop it!"

"Can't… you'll die…"

"What?!"

"Well… not die… but if we _all_ stopped writing about you… well… sooner or later no one would remember anything regarding you, your friends, this world… and then you would be gone. Forever."

"You really decide what is going to happen?"

"Yes."

"Prove it."

"Try me."

"Make Slade tap-dance!"

"Robin, I swear I'll kill you if…" Slade snarled.

"OK!" Robin laughed… "Errr… what should I…?"

"Do you know any Swedish?" the girl interrupted.

"No?"

"You do now."

"Knappast. Man kan inte lära sig ett språk bara så där- Wow! How the _hell_?!"

"_I'm _Swedish, so that was easy… you better translate what you just said for the Readers, though."

"The Readers?! Who are they?"

"Ahhh…" Wynja sighed happily. "Wonderful people! The Authors are Readers too, off course… we read each others stories and leave reviews… what about that translation?"

"Oh, yeah… right… I said ' Not likely. You can't learn a language just like that-'"

"Good boy. Now they won't have to ask about that sentence in the review."

"They will review _this_?!"

"Perhaps" Wynja shrugged her shoulders. "Doubt they will like it much, though… it's a bit too weird."

Robin seemed slightly pouty about this-

"Do not!" the boy, who had been glancing at the screen, protested. But he _did_.

He stalked away, mumbling something under his breath.

"Believe me _now_?" Slade, just glad not be tap-dancing around the place at the moment and had stayed in the background for a while, wanted to know.

"Yes." Robin whispered. "How do we get it to stop?"

"No need for you to whisper, I'm still writing you lines, remember?" Wynja shouted back at them, rolling her eyes.

"Why do you do this!? What have we ever done to _you_?!"

"Sorry to use the bad-guy-line, but 'you exist'" Wynja answered, grinning wider. "No, seriously, I had no idea you actually were _aware_ of this. It's all Slade's fault."

"It's _always_ Slade's fault." Robin said approvingly.

"Yeah, isn't it?" the girl agreed, sounding quite happy about this.

"So… what did he do _this_ time?"

"He got too smart… We all knew he was intelligent, but… well…"

"What? You_ like_ him or something?!" Robin asked accusingly.

"We do! At least, many of us does… he is a delight to write, after all."

Slade started humming smugly at this, but stopped abruptly as the tune changed to 'I'm a little teapot…'

Wynja looked back at him, grinning.

"We like you, but don't think we'll let you get away with _anything_… well… not _all_ the time."

Robin looked blank, not having any idea what that was supposed to mean.

"Why is _he_ so much fun to write?"

"Because he is eeeeevil! He can say or do _anything_… but he also has this cultivated language that I love… he does give a bit too many lectures, though…"

Robin snorted in agreement.

"You are fun to write to, Robin." Wynja continued. "Your language and Slade's are in fact very similar. A reflection on how alike you are, I guess."

"I'm NOT like-"

"Yeah-yeah…." Wynja just waved a hand dismissively. "Then again, you do tend to be a bit predictable, the both of you."

Robin suddenly got an idea.

"Sooo… if you can change _anything_… can you make me taller?" he enquired.

Wynja laughed. "I was _wondering_ then you would get to that…"

"Like you didn't _know_!" Robin snarled a bit, blushing.

"Well… actually I didn't, really… sometimes you all surprise me, saying or doing something I didn't plan at all."

"Good." Slade's voice purred from the darkness. "That means you are not _all powerful_, then."

Wynja shrugged.

"Maybe not."

"How many of you are there?" Robin asked.

"Writers? I have no idea… thousands of people write different fan fictions…"

"And what have _you_ done to us so far?"

"You really don't want to know, kid." Wynja had the decency to blush slightly.

"You…. you killed me?"

"No. Haven't done _that_ yet… it ended happily… kind of…" She glanced at Slade who seemed to grin behind his mask. "I made Slade cry in one story, though…"

Robin chuckled a bit but then turned serious once more. "I want this to stop!" Robin demanded.

"I'm not too crazy about it either… well… the writing won't stop, but I don't like the idea that you _know_ what is going on. I don't like that at _all_." She shot another glance at Slade. An angry one this time.

Slade shrugged. "I needed to know."

"Maybe I should just make you wake up after a weird dream and dumb you down a bit!" Wynja threatened Slade.

"Yeah! Do that! Make him reeeeally stupid!" Robin agreed. "And me taller…" he added in a whisper.

"It is one thing I don't quite understand." Slade stalked up to them.

"…Only one?" Robin muttered under his breath and got a light slap on the head as a reply from Slade.

"Ouch! Why didn't you _stop_ that?" Robin accused the woman.

"Didn't feel like it. Sometimes you _deserve_ a slap on the head."

Robin muttered something Wynja couldn't spell.

"As I _said_…" Oooohhhh… Slade was _annoyed_…. "If I am correct, we don't _exist_ in your world. So how come so many knows about us?"

"You _do_ exist. In a way. You are a cartoon TV-show and a comic."

"Oh, BB will be _thrilled_ to hear that!" Robin sighed.

"Aren't you slightly too _old _for cartoons, my girl?" Slade jeered.

"Shut up, or I'll do something _horrible_ to you… like letting Robin top!" Wynja snarled, getting chocked gasps from both parties. "Besides, I'm NOT old… I'm a generation X and we are _allowed_ to be childish as long as we like! It's our _trait_!"

"So you're about…?" Robin grinned.

"Spanking-question! I'll have you over Slade's knee _so fast_…! And I'm NOT over thirty, ok? Give me a bit more time, and I will be, but I'm not _yet_…"

"Okay, okay! I was just teasing, all right?" Robin tried to calm Wynja down. "Now, how do we solve this?"

Wynja sighed. "Don't know. And I got other things to do than sit around here, writing this drabble…"

"You are not planning any new stories, are you?" Robin asked suspiciously

"Weeeeeell… I'm not telling… just… if Raven acts a bit weird in the future, you might want to watch out, ok?"

"Weirder than usual? Well, all right…"

"Any suggestions for me?" Slade wanted to know.

"Naaah…. I'm sure you will enjoy it…" Wynja grinned and there was an amused sound from Slade, making Robin bristle.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"All right, Robin, I'll write something that you would like, too… eventually…" Wynja promised.

"And now?" Slade asked.

"Maybe I should delete this chapter…"

"But then there would be no reviews, right?" Robin whined.

"What are you, a review-whore?" Wynja laughed.

"Actually…" Slade mused, "Since it is _you_ writing this, one can argue that_ you_ in fact are…"

Wynja bowed her head for a minute. "…yeah, I guess I am…" she admitted, face quite red. "So, Ok, I'll publish it, but first I'm setting off a bomb destroying the evidence and causing short-term amnesia, cause I _really_ don't want you to remember this."

"Hey, what…?"

There was a bang.

_There…_ Wynja thought, looking around her apartment. _Now all I have to do is stop writing._


	2. Old Friends

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans. Still. Really.  
**Pairing:** Slade/Robin  
**Warning:** Nah! Fluffy slash theme? Well… nothing graphic at all…  
**Background:** This is set in the relatively near future after "Terms of Endearment". Those who have read that will hopefully pick up themes from that story… If you haven't read "Touch" or "Terms" you might want to stay away from this, since it totally gives away the ending… ****

Old Friends

Robin sat on the edge of one of the thousand rooftops of his city. He had leaned back against an adjoining wall, looking very peaceful. _She_ thought he did, anyway. As she cautiously drew closer, he raised his head slightly.

"I know you're there."

She flew slowly into the light, showing herself.

"Hello Starfire. Been a long time."

Robin smiled slightly and she drew a ragged breath. It _was_ him, his eyes, his voice, his smile.

"Robin…" she was suddenly lost for words. There were so many things she had wanted to _ask_, so many things she wanted to _tell_ him. She studied the boy closer. Yes. He was still her Robin, and yet… so different. He was a bit taller, a bit more toned, though still lithe. The bright colours were gone. The Robin before her was clad in black pants and t-shirt. The clothes could easily be mistaken for regular 'civilian' clothes, but Star knew the materials were different… and the belt pockets didn't contain things found in any normal teenager's pocket, that's for sure. On the t-shirt's chest there was a red design. It reminded her of the red bird on his old favourite t-shirt, the bird Slade copied onto the motorcycle he gave Robin. But, looking closer, the red image now more reminded her of… of a splash of blood.

She met his eyes. He didn't wear his mask anymore. None of them did. She shuddered, thinking of Slade. Starfire glanced around, afraid that he would be close by, lurking in the shadows.

"It's… it's been over a year…" she finally said.

"Over one and a half, actually..." Robin smiled at her again. "Sit down, Star. I can see you have a lot of questions. I won't bite."

She gingerly sat down on the edge. Not too close, though. She must remember that _this_ Robin was dangerous.

He and Slade had come to this city almost a year ago. She had no idea where they had been before then. They had moved in and taken over. Just like that. One of the biggest cities in the world. There had been protests. There had been fights. But the two had fought back. Mercilessly. She remembered an article, from the beginning of their stay in the town. The authorities had sent a team to their base, but they had not even been able to get inside. Over the next week, everyone who was on that team that night, had had a personal visit from the duo. A painful, but not lethal, one. The thing is, when the attacked occurred, everyone was masked. _No_ identifiable signs visible. And yet they _had _been picked out. The authorities had sent another team. This time the members weren't so lucky. The couple's message was clear: don't mess with us.

Over time the citizens had, somehow, grown pretty fond of the couple. There were even t-shirts sold to the tourists on the streets. Maybe it was because they didn't bother the average man. If you didn't have a contract on your head, if you didn't happen to own something they _wanted_, they left you alone. There were even rumours that, sometimes, they helped, at least the boy. They had taken up residence in a skyscraper, built to withstand a nuclear blast, but they could be seen day or night all over town. They didn't hide the fact that they were a couple, either. At first the newspapers had been delighted to print photos of the two kissing or just sitting together on a ledge somewhere, but even that got old after a while. It didn't seem to cause any retaliation, though, which made the citizens relax even more. The public knew well that pictures like that, of one of the city's politicians, would make heads roll, but this pair didn't seem to mind. Or care.

The two of them were killers though, and the city treated them with a wary respect and twisted pride, like a town on the foot of a volcano… the mountain may be a symbol of the city, but it _could _blow up at any moment.

The crime lords also tried to fight back at first, creating an all time low in the crime rate as they were swiftly taken down. The insane ones turned up dead, the smart ones found themselves slightly demoted but thankfully alive. Which they would stay. If they were loyal.

"What are you thinking about?" Robin sounded amused. Star jumped slightly, awaken from her thoughts.

"I… I have been looking for you…"

"I know, Star. Thought you would find me sooner. If you were going to look at _all_."

"We didn't… for the longest time, we…. we didn't."

"That was the plan."

"What… what do you mean?"

Robin turned in her direction, now straddling the ledge instead, looking at her with a serious expression on his face.

"I knew Slade would kill you if I didn't go with him… and if I went and you followed… you would still be dead."

"So…" Star's broken heart fluttered with hope "The thing's you said… you didn't mean them?"

Robin could hear she was choosing her words carefully. He suddenly got a feeling that this was the way she had spoken since that last day. The day he had shouted at her that she was nothing but a dumb alien who couldn't even talk properly.  
"I admit I was angry at you. _Extremely_ angry that you didn't believe me, and I _did_ speak the truth most of the time, but I did it to alienate you, to make you turn away."

Star started to sob quietly again. She suddenly threw herself at Robin, catching him in a firm embrace.

"Oh, Robin! Robin, I'm so sorry, we should have known! I-"

"Star, it's fine… oufff… let me breathe here, ok?"

"It's NOT ok! We left you with that _monster_! We…"

"Careful, Star, that's my _beloved_ you are talking about…" his voice had turned slightly cold. Starfire released him, backing away.

"What?"

"I told you I didn't lie. I _do_ love him. Even more, now."

"But? I thought…won't you come back…?"

"I'm a killer and a thief, now. Not very good Titan credentials, are they?"

"But you could… if you were forced…?"

Robin laughed. It wasn't an evil laugh; Star could see his eyes glittering with amusement, but it scared her nonetheless.

"Star, do you _see_ a leash on me? I can go _anywhere_, do _anything_. If I wanted to go back to the Titans, I would."

"But why don't you _want_ to?"

"Because as a Titan, I _can't_ go _anywhere_ and do _anything_…" he smiled again, shrugging his shoulders, "and without Slade by my side… life would be _so_ much duller."

"I'm glad I'm an entertainment." Slade stepped out of the shadows and Starfire gasped in fright.

"Don't worry, Star, he won't hurt you." Robin said.

"Don't make promises for me, boy. She might be trying to take you away." Slade growled. "She _asked_." Robin shrugged. Stars eyes grew bigger as Robin moved slightly, making room for Slade who sat down behind him, wrapping his arms around Robin's waist possessively. She thought she could hear a pleased sigh from the boy as he leaned back against his former enemy. They seemed so relaxed. In fact she had never seen Robin this _calm_… this _balanced_.

"Star, how is the team?" Robin asked suddenly.

"They… we… we are fine…" Starfire had edged a bit farther away.

"You are still keeping together, still fighting?"

"Yes." Star's voice had something defiant in it and Robin smiled reassuringly.

"That's good to know. Any new members?"

"Speedy joined us from Titans East."

"That's excellent. Tell Raven and Cyborg that they _should _try to find someone else too, someone with hand-to-hand combat skills … you need more people who can fight up close."

Star nodded, perplexed as her former leader gave her advice. Even more puzzling was that Slade didn't seem to mind.

"How is Raven and Cyborg doing? I know I told Raven that I wanted those two to take over, but I wasn't sure how it would work out."

"They are doing fine. It was tough in the beginning, but… they have found their roles…" she noted something he said. "You_ planned_ to leave us… leave with Slade… even then?"

Robin shrugged again. "I don't know. Maybe subconsciously. I planned to leave the Titans, though. Go solo."

"You never told me that." Slade cut in.

"So? Like I tell you everything?" Robin smirked, bending his head back to look up at the man.

"Seems someone would like to sleep on the floor tonight…" Slade grinned back.

Robin seemed to pout, frowning slightly.

"No, thank you… it just hadn't crossed my mind, that's all… I never told you that I slipped in the bath then I was seven, either, did I?"

"That might be of slightly less importance."

"What? I almost drowned! And I have avoided rubber ducks ever since…"

"Why?"

"That was what I slipped on."

"Oh."

"Never give me a rubber duck."

"I'll remember." Slade chuckled and kissed the boy.

Starfire looked from one to the other. They seemed to have forgotten all about her, having their little word-sparring-session. Maybe… maybe they really _did_ love each other? She didn't _want_ that to be true. She _wanted _to see that leash, to reveal the reason for blackmail that must, _surely_, be behind Robin's behaviour!

"You'll say hi to them for me?" Starfire's head snapped up, she had been too busy thinking, to notice that Robin's attention had returned to her.

"Robin… yes… I'll…" she couldn't understand how he could act so casual. She decided to be brave, and try to rattle him.  
"What if I tell Batman and the Justice League where you are?"

The pair laughed. Even their_ laughter_ sounded the same. Robin shook his head at her, making her feel like a little girl who had said something extremely childish.

"They already _know _where we are." Robin explained. "Batman even came to visit a few months ago…"

"Yes, and wasn't _that_ nice…" Slade muttered darkly.

"But how come… how come they haven't…?"

"Tried to stop us? Star, we know all their secrets! We know their names, their relatives, their friends. All their weaknesses… and we have made it very clear that we will use our knowledge, or sell it to the highest bidder, if they try to interfere. They would have to kill us both at the same time to stop us, and since they are _heroes_…" Robin made a slightly disdainful face.

"You told him!? You _TOLD SLADE_?!" Star was furious now, jumping to her feet.

Robin got up, too, agile and deadly like a panther.

"Of course. Let me remind you that we, _also_, know everything about the _Titans_…"

"Robin?!"

"Star…"

They stared at each other for a while in silence.

"I… thought you could be saved." Star's voice was low and sad.

Robin shook his head.

"I don't _need_ that. Don't _want _that. But Star? I appreciate the _try_… You are all still special to me. You are a part of my past, an important element of my life. I learned so much from you. How to lead, how to share, how to take responsibility…"

"And what did you learn from _him_?!"

Robin smiled a little.

"How to _follow_, how to _take_, how to be _carefree._"

"How to_ steal_ and _kill_?"

Robin shrugged.

"I read somewhere that _all_ crimes are thefts. We steal objects, lives, innocence… and we are the best. I _like_ being the best."

"We… we must stop you…"

"No, Star. Don't fight us. Go back to Jump. Protect its people. If the Titans attack us I won't be able to save your lives this time." he looked back at Slade. "I have too much to loose." As his gaze returned to Star, he startled at seeing tears running down her face.

She spoke again, her voice barely more than a whisper.

"Was it… Was it _our_ fault? Was it something we _did_, to make you… make you…?"

"No! No, Star, don't ever think that!" in a flash he stood before her, grabbing her shoulders gently. He had been so fast she didn't even have time to get scared. "My path has always been inside me. I always wanted to be _better_. Always close to anger, to revenge. I wanted to kill the man responsible for my parent's death. I was nine, then. Nine, then I first realised that I was capable to kill. _Willing_ to kill. Slade released that trait in me. You didn't. If anything, you held me back."

"Why do you sound like that was a _bad_ thing?"

Robin looked her deep in the eyes and stroked her cheek gently.

"To me it _was_. I can't allow myself to be held back. I _can't,_ I _wont, limit_ myself."

"But without limits… don't we become feral?"

"No, Star. Without limits, we become _free_."

He leaned towards her and kissed her forehead.

"Go home, Star. Go home to your honour and duties. To your responsibilities and your limits. They are not mine anymore. But enjoy them, my friend. Maybe _those _are the things that make _you _happy."

He let her go and she floated slowly into the air. Looking at him one last time, before turning and soaring off into the night sky.

Slade came up behind him.

"You knew someone would come for you sooner or later…." he said.

"Yes." Robin sighed. "I just… somehow I kind of hoped it would be Raven."

THE END

**A/N:** Sooo… don't like future-fics much usually… I like everything to be as it SHOULD at the beginning of a story… but I couldn't help myself… I wanted to explore Robin's decisions, his choices, a bit more… trying to understand… Oh, I know I sound whiny, and I'm the damn WRITER… I COULD have made "Terms..." end happily with Robin defeating Slade and going back the Titans… tra-la-la-la-la… happy-happy! But I just think that he IS happy now… or maybe he has tricked me too… I don't know… I don't know who the most skilled mind-bender is, Slade or Robin… I'm going out to buy a rubber duck RIGHT NOW.

Curious about something? Want to know more about something specific related to this story (or "Touch" or "Terms…" or any other I might have written?) Let me know what and it might become a drabble in the future… Ideas are always welcome!


	3. Cold

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans. I do own a rubber duck. Be afraid.  
**Pairing:** Slade/Robin  
**Warning:** VERY fluffy, very stupid little talkie-thing. Only a mentioning of slash, no one should be able to take much offence…  
**Background:**I wrote this today, because the other thing I'm working on is going to be long… and this idea came to me this morning, so… This is ALSO something that happens after "Terms…" You must think I'm totally _full_ of myself, but it's so EASY to write snippets of something that can be connected to another story… you don't need to work out the whole background or anything… The main story of "Terms" ended in July, this is set in December… You don't have to read "Terms of Endearment", you just need to know that Robin has joined Slade… there… go on… And there is no rubber ducks in this story, so relax… ;o)

**Cold**

Robin did not like to be cold. In this case, though, he had only himself to blame.

He and Slade had been training non stop for months and they had reached the stage where Robin was allowed to accompany his Master on missions. The boy was slowly learning to turn off his emotions and, so far, he had made Slade proud. The man had then decided that his apprentice deserved a break, a little Christmas and New Year's present combined, so he had taken him to one of his bases in the Alps for a skiing vacation.

Until that afternoon, Robin had really enjoyed it, too.

"Here you are." Slade stood over him as he was cuddled up in one of the two oversized armchairs in front of a huge, blazing fire. The man was handing him a big cup of warm chocolate which Robin gratefully took.

"Thank you Sla- Master."

Slade sighed inwardly. The boy still had problems with the title. It was the only thing that created any sort of wall between them, and Slade had wondered if he should give up insisting on it, but no. Not yet. The boy didn't deserve it right now anyway, pulling that idiotic stunt…

Robin sipped the hot drink, hoping that it, at last, would do the trick. He was wrapped up in blankets in front of a roaring fire but the warmth seemed to evade him.

Slade sat down in the other chair, flicking through some papers and making notes. He was preparing for their next mission, which they would leave for tomorrow. Hopefully.

As Robin drank the last of the beverage he sighed and set the cup down on the side table. So much for hoping for warmth. His teeth clattered slightly. He glanced over at Slade. _He sure looks warm enough_. Robin bit his lip, assessing the dangerous mission he had in mind. He had been acting like an idiot, after all, and he guessed Slade was rather upset with him. _Well. Here goes nothing_.

Robin got up, wrapped one of the blankets around himself, went over to Slade and, without a word, curled up in his knee.

Slade was somewhat surprised. Robin had started taking the initiative from time to time, something Slade encouraged, and the boy liked to cuddle too, but he was never clingy.

He put the papers aside for now, drawing the boy towards him.

"What's this about?" he asked softly.

"You are warm…" Robin smiled sleepily.

"You wouldn't be cold if you were a little less of a moron." Slade grinned at him.

"Yeah…" Robin agreed. "Way to go, Master, picking a moron for an apprentice… what does that say about you?"

Slade chuckled.

"Brave bird."

"_Cold_ bird. You better start calling me the Penguin." Robin replied, shivering.

"And what did you think you were doing out there this afternoon?"

"Snowboarding" The Penguin quipped.

"Off-pist? Why?"

"It was there. Untouched snow. Beautiful"

"And the warning-signs?"

Robin snorted.

"I thought we didn't _do_ rules."

"It is always wise to obey the _sensible_ ones."

"You made me do a U-turn on a motorcycle on the interstate once, remember?"

"Yes, but that was because I wanted to _see _you."

"So that makes it okay?"

"Yes."

"So if the off-pist route actually was a _shortcut_ to get here to you…?"

"No."

The boy muttered.

"Anyway, it was great." he concluded.

"Until the avalanche buried you."

"Obviously."

"If you hadn't reached the communicator in time and pressed the alarm…"

"Yeah… I know…." Robin sounded really tired now. "I _am_ a moron. Sorry."

"You are. But since you are _my _moron, I guess I have to cope." Slade smiled. Robin smiled weakly back, his eyes strangely shiny. The boy curled up closer and rested his forehead against Slade's chin. The man almost jerked back.

"You are burning up."

"No, stupid, I'm freezing…" the boy mumbled, obviously having lost the little sense he had from the fever.

Slade carried him to the bedroom and fetched a bag from a cupboard. Thankfully he had his staff refill all the first aid-kits and medicine cabinets on all his bases, for the boy's sake. He himself didn't need any, as he had very quick healing abilities. He checked the boy's temperature. It was through the roof. As a cough shook Robin's body, something in Slade's stomach clenched. This was not good.

The avalanche had buried not only Robin, but also the road. It had smashed telephone poles as well, making the secluded cabin even more unreachable. There was always satellite communications, but as the weather was acting up, heavy snow falling outside the window, the connection was weak. The mountains didn't help either. No helicopter would be able to land in this weather anyway.

He found some Ibuprofen that would hopefully reduce the fever somewhat, and he got the boy to swallow the medicine. Robin fell into a deep slumber, only disturbed by that rattling cough.

One moment Robin felt ice cold, the next scorching hot. He threw off the covers and panted. Slade seemed to be asleep beside him, and Robin desperately tried to think of ways to cool down.

Slade startled awake, and saw that the boy was missing. He found Robin a few steps outside the front door, about to throw himself in the snow. Cursing loudly he dragged the protesting boy back inside.

"No… so hot!" Robin complained, but stopped struggling as Slade held a glass of cold water near his lips. The boy drank eagerly and then fell back to sleep. Slade latched the doors shut and locked the door to the bedroom too. He even locked the windows, if his little penguin might get the idea he could fly.

Robin didn't know what was happening. He thought he must be sick, and sometimes he had trouble breathing. The room's temperature seemed to shift constantly too, making him a bit irritated. Slade was there, always nagging him to drink, trying to get him to stay awake for short periods of time. Days passed, but the boy was unaware of time. Slade, on the other hand was painfully aware of every minute. At last, after almost a week, Robin woke up properly, eyelids fluttering open.

"Wh… what…?"

"Robin? Are you feeling better?"

Feeling better? Robin wanted to laugh, but only a small cackling sound came out. Better? He was in _hell_! He had _never_ felt so sick in his life…

Strong arms lifted his upper body slightly and there was something cold on his lips. He drank some and then turned his head away, feebly. Something pushed into his ear and beeped. The thermometer.

"You fever is down, finally." Slade sounded relived, but Robin didn't much share his feelings. Down? How sick had he_ been_? He suddenly became afraid.

"S-Slade?" He groped for the man's hand, finding it. Slade squeezed his hand gently, assuring him he was there.

"Sorry… I m-mean…. M-master…" Robin gripped the hand harder. "Sorry… didn't mean… I…"

A hand stroked his cheek, and he heard the man above him sigh.

"Slade is fine."

"What?" Robin opened his eyes, trying to focus on the strangely elusive face above him.

"You have progressed far enough in your training to be allowed to decide what to call me by yourself."

Robin stared up at him, feeling very happy for some strange reason. Then his lingering fever apparently threw his brain a curve ball, because he smiled widely at the man.

"Then I think I'll call you Bob." he declared.


	4. THe Darkness Below

**A/N: **A big** thank you** to **kitsunechibiko **who kindly informed me that I apparently didn't allow anonymous reviews! I was SO sure I fixed that, but NOW I have… so now you have **NO **excuses! Moh-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!!!!

This is **not** the long one. That is now 37 pages. Still working on it. Nearing the end… might be up this weekend or early next week! This I wrote at mostly at work whenever it was quiet… wrote it in emails, mailing them to myself and putting the pieces together at home… I'm such a bad girl…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans.  
**Pairing:** Robin/Red X (Yes! You read that right!)  
**Warning:** Nope. Slight slashy theme… not much to worry about…  
**Background:**None what so ever. Just read.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**The Darkness below**

The damn low-life scum of a thief always seemed to strive to make life difficult for him… Robin was running, flat out, after the quickly disappearing form of Red X. The bastard had stolen a diamond necklace that once belonged to Marie Antoinette, the queen who lost her head in the French revolution. The jewellery was on loan from the Metropolis Museum, and Robin figured that they would never let Jump City even_ near_ their collection again if this treasure disappeared.

_Damn, stupid… _Robin couldn't even think of an appropriate term… _it's not like he will ever be able to sell the thing!_ It was too well known… no dealer would touch it.

He smiled as he saw Red duck into a construction site. He was catching up… The building in the middle of the site was about to be demolished and, apparently, Red either though he could loose the hero in it, or he actually had his base there.

The building looked like a real haunted house; it was an old family home, made of wood instead of the concrete and stone buildings around it. It would have been a really nice place if anybody had cared about it, but now it was going to be knocked down. _Raven would love this place_, Robin thought. The door was slightly ajar and Robin entered carefully.  
Suddenly the floor in front of him erupted, a smoke bomb no doubt, but instead of retreating, Robin launched himself through it, ramming the young man on the other side. They fell to the floor and Robin heard the floorboards creak ominously under them. Red X managed to throw Robin off and jumped to his feet aiming a kick at the boy.

"Didn't think you liked to wrestle, kid. I don't _mind_, but can we take a rain check? Got something to take care of ya know..."

"_I'll_ take care off you…" Robin snarled and went into a vicious attack. He jumped up and kicked Red in the chest, sending him crashing trough a beam in the middle of the room. As Robin's feet hit the floor there was a definite crack under him. _Not good… not good… _He looked up and saw the beam he kicked Red through. _Support beam_, flew through his head… then, in the corner of his eye he could see X reach for something in his belt.

"Stop!" Robin yelled, and for a second, the teen actually did. "No explosives! I think the house is going to…"

Red X threw it anyway.

Robin threw himself forward, towards the thief and away from the projectile that had been aimed over his head. There was a bang. Not a loud one, it was only a small stunning explosive. But, somehow, the noises around them only got louder. Suddenly the floor disappeared below them and the roof seemed to decide it wanted to be the floor for a while, as it came crashing down. They were thrown into the darkness of the basement below.

Robin awoke to Red's swearing. As he opened his eyes he panicked for a second, thinking that he had gone blind. Then he realized that there just wasn't any light to see by.

"Are you hurt?" he asked Red, who sounded like he at least had broken a leg. Robin _hoped_ he had. _Would have a damn hard time to run away from me then, wouldn't he?_

"I lost it!"

"What?"

"I lost the damn necklace!"

Robin just gaped. "You _what_? First you are stupid enough to steal the thing and then you go and _drop it_ in a demolished building? Do you know how much it's _worth_?!"

"Naaahhh… was sure pretty, though…"

"What are you!? A magpie?! If it glitters, you'll steel it?"

"Hey, kid! I'm not bashing your work… I mean 'if it runs, you'll chase it?' You, pal, is like a terrier…"

"I'm not your pal, thief."

"Yeah… pity, that…"

Robin could hear the snigger in the older boy's voice.

"Shut up." he muttered eloquently.

They were both quiet for a while.

"So you're not hurt, then…?" Robin sounded almost disappointed.

"No. You?"

"I think I'm fine."

"Good." Red X, to Robin's surprise, sounded like he meant it.

"Sooo…" Robin started. "Can you see a way out?"

"See? Its pitch black!"

"Well? Use the night vision!"

"The what, now?"

Robin was stunned.

"You… you haven't found the night vision?"

"This suit didn't come with instructions. If it did, I would have stolen those too."

Robin couldn't help too laugh at this. He had given the suit lots of great gadgets, and realizing the Red hadn't even found all of them yet, were just great.

"Stop that! Where is the night vision-thingy?"

"By your right eye, there's a hidden wheel-dial."

Red was silent for a moment.

"Can't find it."

Robin sighed.

"All right, I help… where are you?"

"Standing right here, kid"

"Not helping, moron… Keep talking, I'll find you."

"Any more stuff you hidden that I haven't found? Any chance you can get this thing to fly? Is it bulletproof? Just curious y- ouff… you found me…"

Robin's outstretched hand had hit Red in the chest, perhaps a little bit too hard… Robin surely couldn't be _blamed_, though, as he couldn't see a thing.

"Don't _know _if it's bullet-proof, but feel welcome to _try_…" he smirked.

As Robin was taking the last step towards the thief, a piece of debris tripped him and he crashed into the older boy again. Red's arms came up automatically and caught him around his waist

"Wo-ha! You like to _snuggle_ now? You sure change your mind fast."

"Get your hands off me!"

Red unceremoniously let go and Robin, who had no warning, had to grab his shoulder to keep from falling.

He heard the thief give a half sigh, half laugh.

"Make up you mind, bird-boy."

"Just… shut up." Robin got his legs untangled from the rubble and managed to stand up straight. He looked up to where he supposed Red's mask must be. "Maybe you should just hand me the mask?" he tried.

"I'm stupid now? No deal, kid, forget it."

"Fair enough." Robin reached out again, finding the young man's chest and feeling his way upwards. As Red laughed and cringed a bit, Robin frowned. "Stand still! This is tricky enough!" As his fingers trailed up the masked face he found Red's lens-covered eyes. "Okay, I installed several different set of lens filters. Just say so when the right one comes up."

"No chance there's an X-ray-function?"

"No. Because those don't actually _exist_."

"Oh."

Robin felt for the small dial and turned it. He didn't remember the correct setting, and it was even harder when he wasn't _wearing_ the mask himself, so there was a bit of trial and error.

"Hey!" Red exclaimed

"Is it working?"

"No… this one actually managed to make things _darker_."

Robin grumbled and continued.

"_Now_ we're talking! _Cool_! Everything is _green_! Oh-" Red X fell uncharacteristically silent.

"What _is_ it? What do you _see_?" Robin asked, agitated.

"Well…" There was a smile in that voice, Robin was sure of it. "You lost your mask, you know."

Robin gasped and his hands flew to his eyes. There was a shallow scratch all along the side of his face and, yes, the mask was gone. Robin swore.

"What's this? Profanity from a hero!? I think I like it…" Red chuckled.

"Where is it? Can you see it?"

"I think so… It's right up there…"

There was a moment of silence.

"Are you _pointing_ to it?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't _see _anything, idiot! Where is it?!"

"Oh… right… heh… sorry… It's hanging from a nail… that thing must have scratched your face and pulled it off… God, you're lucky to be _alive_!"

"Can you… can you _get _it?" Robin really _hated_ to ask the older boy a favor.

"Sorry, kid, it's too far… not gonna try to climb this rubble unless I have too. Besides, you're cute.. I like cute…"

"I'm not…! Just shut up."

"You_ keep_ telling me that. Has it worked so far?"

Robin snorted.

"Well… can you see any way out?"

"Nope. Everything looks shaky too… what about that communicator of yours?"

Robin froze. _How did he ever forget about that?_ He must be in shock or something. He fished it out and flicked it open. It cast a faint green glow over the surroundings, and Robin tried to form an image of the room until the glow flickered and almost died. Robin swore again, seeing that the back seemed to be damaged, probably the power supply, and he immediately tried to contact his friends.

"Robin calling all Titans. Emergency. Come in!"

At first there didn't seem to be a reply, but then a faint crackled voice came through.

"Cy here. What's up?"

"We are trapped under a collapsed building. Don't know the address. South side of town."

"Ok. Your communicator is really busted up… Better shut it down before the battery goes dead. We'll use the tracker. We'll find you."

"Thanks! Hurry… this place is falling apart…"

"Sure. Who are 'we' by the way?"

"Me and Red X." Robin said and shut the thing off before Cy could say something stupid.

Again the complete darkness closed in.

"Help's on the way."

"Hurray." Red wasn't overly enthusiastic, but who could blame him? Getting rescued by the Titans might very well mean getting captured by them, but hey! He was a resourceful guy, and why not have a bit of fun instead of worrying? He watched Robin and was slightly disappointed that he couldn't see the color of the kid's eyes… everything was black and green. The hero looked a bit nervous. Standing completely still, afraid to trip over something or getting hurt on some sharp piece of junk. Not being the quiet type Red soon got bored.

"Soooo….? Seen any good movies lately?"

Robin arched a brow in his general direction.

"We're doing light conversation now?"

"Why not? We're stuck here anyway…"

"The only things I want to find out from you are your name and address. Care to dish?"

"Oh, you are really not interested in _anything_ else? I'm so _hurt_!"

Robin snorted with laughter again.

"You are cute when you laugh." Red confessed. Robin immediately changed his expression, but that didn't discourage Red X. "You're cute when you frown too."

"Stop it. I don't flirt with thieves."

"Oooohhhh… was that an 'I don't flirt with boys' I _DIDN'T_ hear"?

Robin was suddenly glad for the darkness; at least Red couldn't see him blush.

"Shut up." he said again, feeling that was a safe route to take.

Suddenly something touched his nose.

"What!? What was that!?"

"You got a cute nose too."

Something touched it again. It was Red's finger, Robin realized, and tried to swat his hand away.

"You can't really see a thing, can you?" Red's mirth-filled voice said. "You are like totally helpless."

Robin got a bit scared. He really didn't dare to move around much. What did he know about X anyway? He had perceived him as just a thief, not a real threat. Actually he quite liked the guy… he was annoying but refreshing, and Robin had never met another criminal that he actually wished was on his side. Well. Perhaps Catwoman. But now, trapped and blind, he feared that maybe Red had a darker side. Maybe he was in real danger here…?

"Keep away from me." Robin warned.

"Naaaahhh… this is just too much fun! I bet I could even…" Red became quiet. Robin thought he heard someone move and then a familiar weight suddenly vanished around his waist and hips.

"What the hell!?" _The bloody thief had stolen his belt._ "Give that back!"

"Come on! I don't want you to have _all_ the advantages when your friends come by, right? You'll get it back… maybe we can do a little trade? Your belt for my old one?"

"They are _both_ mine, you little…"

"Ah-ah-ah… no nasty name-calling, bird-boy… maybe I'll just drop the belt in the rubble here somewhere…"

"Don't you _dare_…" Robin snarled and, forgetting all else, he threw himself in the direction of the voice.

He had only taken a few steps when Red cried out.

"Stop!"

Robin wasn't about to listen to a…

"Aaahh!" the hero had run straight into a sharp peace of wood, piercing his thigh.

"I told you to stop! Who's the idiot now?"

"Still you." Robin growled between clenched teeth. "If you had listened to me in the _first_ place, and not thrown that explosive…"

"Yeah, yeah, just get _over_ it already! … Let's see…"  
Suddenly the thief was _right there_, holding on to Robin to steady him, and then bending down to check the wound.

"There's still a splinter left. I'll pull it out on three, ok? Hold on to me."

Robin grabbed at the boys shoulder.

"One-"

There was a sharp pain.

"Ouch! You said_ three_!"

"I lied. Sorry." He didn't sound sorry at _all_. "It's not deep, nothing much to worry about, I think… hope you got your tetanus shot, though… lot's of weird stuff in these old houses."

"Yeah, _you_ for one…" Robin grunted.

"Be nice, hero, I'm trying to _help _you here!"

Robin suddenly felt a bit ashamed.

"Sorry… thanks…"

"That's better!" Red sounded cheery. "Now, let's move to a safer place, shall we?" Red was now _very_ close and Robin nervously bit his lip, forgetting for a moment that Red could actually see him.

"What is it, Robin? Worried I'll bite? I almost_ never_ bite… unless you _want_ me too?"

Robin tried to draw away, but Red's arms caught him.

"No. Not that way… lots of sharp, nasty things…" Red herded him slowly back in the darkness until Robin's shoulder blades hit a solid surface. A wall. He was backed up against a wall. _Good job, boy wonder… let's just go and hand Slade your bo-staff next, and this day would be complete_.

"There." Red X said, sounding pleased. "Nothing sharp near, and this wall looks solid. You are safe, my darling!" he added in a mocking voice.

"I don't _feel_ very safe." Robin muttered, noticing all too well Red's body so close to his.

"Of _course _not!" Red sounded disgusted at the thought. "You're with _me_! Where's your sense of adventure? A little danger?"

"It's not _you_ here, not being able to see, and without your mask!"

"Oh, don't tell me you don't feel a _little _thrill?" Red pressed up to him a bit more. "I _know_ you do…"

"Red… this is… we can't…"

"_Sure_ we can…" Red laughed softly, and then there was a sound Robin recognized only because that suit had been his. Red had pulled off his mask. Hot lips pressed against his and Robin almost shouted in surprise. As Red's mouth left his, he could hear the older teen whisper.

"Come on, kid… kiss back already…"

Lips met his again and Robin slowly opened his mouth. His hand's wandered from the thieves hips (how had they gotten there in the first place?!) up his sides and over his chest. He reached for Red's face, but his hands were suddenly caught in Red's own.

"Uh-uh… no feeling my face… I bet you can figure out what I look like if you do…"

Robin's hands was returned to Red's hips and held in place for a moment.

Robin grinned.

"What? You're _that _ugly?"

"Hey! I'm even prettier than _you_!"

"Doubt it..." Robin chuckled, but was interrupted by Red's mouth again. His hand's, having a weird will of their own, caressed the other boy's hips, pulling him closer. Then they started wander down his ass. Red returned the favor, letting his hands discover Robin's body and their breathing got heavier.

"…Robin… Robin! Can you hear me?" The boy startled, realizing it wasn't Red's voice. It was Beast Boy. The cavalry had arrived. Damn cavalry! Red's mouth was pressed to his ear.

"See you soon?"

Robin nodded, grinning slightly. "What about tomorrow night? The roof or Titans Tower? Midnight?"

"It's a date… I'll even bring you a present…"

"Oh…? What?"

"Forgot your belt already?" Red laughed. Then there was a beam of faint light and Robin caught a glance of sparkling eyes and a wide smile before Red pulled the mask back on.

"I have a little parting-gift for you… I'm afraid I'll spoil you, though…" Red hastily whispered and pressed something into Robin's hand.

"My… my _mask?!_ You had it all along?!"

"It _was_ hanging on that nail… it just… wasn't that _high_…"

Robin muttered something about the honor of thieves as he put his mask back on, but Red just continued to laugh quietly.

"Robin?!" The voice was closer now.

"Yeah! I'm right here!" Robin answered.

"Are you hurt?"

"Got a wounded thigh, but I'm okay." He could hear his friends above, carefully moving the rubble, and more and more light came drifting through.

"X with you?"

Robin hesitated.

"No, he used the night vision in his mask and I think he was able to slip away."

"Damn! It was close this time, though."

"_Very _close" Red whispered in his ear, and Robin chuckled. As a hole was opened above them, Red slipped off into a dark corner, hiding. A rope was let down and Robin turned to Red, whispering.

"You'll be able to get out?"

"No problem."

"Ok… bye..."

"See you soon…" came a pleasant reply from the corner, filled with promises.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**A/N**: my first Red X- fic… I don't think I'll build a character around him… you know a name and a face… others have done that so well… then again…? Red X only occurs in the cartoon, I think, and only a few episodes, so he is pretty much there for the taking, as the show doesn't tell us ANYTHING about him! –curses softly- So I guess he can be fun to work with… he was fun to write here, at least…  
Oh! Please review! Remember, thanks to **kitsunechibiko **you can now be anonymous! (Se top A/N)


	5. Old Family

This story is for **Toruviel/Monika** who wanted to know what happened when Batman came to visit, as is mentioned in "Old Friends"…  
Adding two stories today! Not the long one, yet, it's ALMOST done… people keep asking for it… yeah, it's long but what if it sucks!? Half an hour or so of your life will just be GONE… think about that when you read these short ones… ;o)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans. Still. It's surprising, really…  
**Pairing:** Slade/Robin  
**Warning:** Phew… no real slash… I mean, it's a slash _pairing_, but if you can't stand a kiss or two… ;o)  
**Background:** This is getting complicated… this is **also **a future-fic to "Terms…" set _before_ "Old Friends" and _after_ "Cold"… This is getting so weird I'm thinking that I just should have continued "Terms…" -sigh-

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Old family**

"Check the model of the alarm system, then call the sales people at the company and ask some questions. See if you can find any weak spots." Slade ordered.

Robin nodded, getting to work. Slade was in 'boss-mode'… well, he _was_ the boss, after all. Robin accepted that. Slade had lot's of things to teach him, and it couldn't just be all play… when they worked they worked hard and seriously.

Suddenly the perimeter alarm went off.

"I'll check it out…"

Robin got up and went to the monitors. Black. Ooo-kay… Not just a nosy kid, then… He grabbed his belt and made it downstairs. As he found the intruder his jaw dropped for a moment. It was just a second, though, and as he appeared in front of the man, he was again collected.

"Batman. Nice of you to drop in. Could have used the doorbell, though…"

"There_ is _no doorbell, Dick."

"Oh… you're right. Well… come on in."

Batman couldn't hide his surprise at the invitation, but followed Robin in to an elevator. As the doors opened Robin led him to a control room.

"Who was it?" Slade was sitting with his back towards them.

"Your father-in-law." Robin grinned, and started to chuckle as both men jumped.

Slade got to his feet.

"Bruce." he nodded.

"Slade."

Oh, there was no love lost between those two.

"I'm sorry about the joke" Robin said, seeing that he made both men even more uncomfortable. "I guess I lost the right to call you my father when I joined Slade, Bruce."

"I will always be your father, Richard."

It was Robin's turn to be surprised… then Batman continued. "Weather or not I _want_ to, is another question."

Robin relaxed. He was afraid Bruce would try to lure him away with old promises… hostility, though, he could take. Hostility he _deserved _in a way.

"Robin. Come here." Slade was being possessive. Robin knew better than to argue, though, and obediently joined his side.  
"What are you doing here, Bruce?" Slade wanted to know.

"I came to talk to Robin."

"No." Slade said simply

"Are you _so_ insecure about your hold on the boy?" Batman sneered.

Slade growled. Robin realized that this could get ugly. Fast.

"Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of Slade." Robin said firmly, taking half a step and placing himself partly in front of the man. The gesture could be perceived as protective, but protecting who? There was no way to tell.

"All right." Bruce turned his eyes towards Robin. "Richard… It's Alfred…"

Robin felt his heart and stomach freeze.

"Is… is he…?"

"No. He is alive. But his heart…" there was emotion in Bruce's voice now. The old man had been the only constant in the millionaire's life and now… "He has a heart condition. He is having surgery. Tomorrow. He… he has asked to see you…"

_I should have known Bruce wouldn't come here willingly…_ Robin thought wryly. What to answer, though…?

"I… I…" He turned and looked up at Slade, placing his hands on the man's hips. "Can… can we go? Please?"

Slade looked down on his boy, frowning. The boy was begging him, though, and those blue eyes were so _damn _hard to resist.

"Yes. As soon as I confirm things with the hospital."

"Thank you…" Robin said softly and embraced him, _not _so softly. There was a low, angry sound from Batman, and Slade grinned as he kissed the top of the boy's head. Robin looked up at him, a glint in his eye telling Slade he knew _perfectly well _why the man had just done that, but out of gratefulness he was willing to play. The boy tilted his head back and let his hands up around Slade's neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

"I'll wait outside. Be out in fifteen minutes or I'm leaving." Batman growled hurriedly and disappeared into the elevator. Robin couldn't help but snicker as the doors closed. Slade merely smiled and let him go to turn to one of the computers. It took only a few minutes to hack into Gotham's hospital records and they soon found Alfred's journal.

"It looks genuine… but we should be careful none the less."

"Aren't we always?" Robin smiled.

"What? You? Let's go. Can't keep _dad _waiting." Slade grinned.

Robin latched on to his arm.

"_Promise_ you won't call him that! He will FREAK!"

"I _know_."

Robin swallowed. Oh god. Three hours on a plane with Slade and Batman…? Could someone just end his misery now, please?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

As Bruce met them in front of the building he was in civilian clothes. Robin and Slade already was, as they had planned to stay in… they didn't wear uniforms as such anyway, just a bit of protective gear. The drive to the airport was quiet but almost civil. They entered the Wayne jet, eerily familiar to Robin, and picked their seats among the few chairs. Robin sat next to Slade, of course, and Bruce chose a seat opposite.

Robin was serious now, thinking about Alfred. He had really missed the old man and now he was afraid. Afraid he would loose him and afraid of the reason Alfred would want to see him. If he wanted Robin turned himself in. Leave Slade? It might be the man's dying wish! Robin bit his lip and reached for Slade's hand. Slade let him, probably just to annoy Batman, but Robin didn't care. He curled up in the chair and rested his head against the man's shoulder. He squeezed Slade's hand and played a bit with his fingers, trying to calm down.

His serious eyes met Bruce's.

"Does… does Alfred hate me?"

He felt Slade stiffen. He knew the man didn't like that he cared about his old life, but Robin _did_, and wasn't about to hide it, just as he wasn't about to hide his feelings for Slade.

"No, Richard. Alfred loves you. He is just disappointed with your… _poor choices_." He glared as Slade, who tensed even more.

"I can see how joining Slade was a poor choice from your point of view… but you don't know everything. It was the right choice for _me_."

"Hurting people is_ never_ the right choice!" Batman snarled.

Robin didn't answer, gripping Slade's hand even harder.

"No, Bruce. I guess _letting_ people get hurt is better…" Slade answered instead, icily.

"What is that supposed to mean, _Deathstroke_?"

"He means that by just putting people in jail you just leave them to hurt and kill again in the future. You never _stop _them."

"Maybe I should learn from that and make an exception…?" Batman's voice matched Slade's in every aspect.

"You would have to kill me too." Robin asked quietly.

"Richard…" Bruce's voice was tense. "Slade is a _murderer_."

Robin looked him straight in the eyes now. "So am I."

Bruce paled a bit. He hadn't kept up with the news then. Or chosen not to believe them, perhaps.

"So you are truly lost." he whispered.

"Yes. To you. I found the true me, though."

"Just… don't tell Alfred. It would kill him. If you still care about him, then don't let him know the full extent of what you have become."

"I am not ashamed of my skills." Robin snarled "But as you wish. I'll play the good boy. One last time. For Alfred."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

The rest of the flight was spent in silence. As they landed in Gotham, Robin got even more edgy, even shrugging of Slade's hand on his shoulder.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

The boy's hands shook slightly as he entered the private hospital room. That was what he felt like. A boy. Small and scared and helpless. He had left Slade and Bruce outside, hoping they wouldn't tear the place down in his absence. Walking up to the side of the bed his eyes filled with tears at the sight of the pale man. He looked so old. So frail. He seemed to be asleep, but as Robin grasped his hand lightly his eyes flickered open.

"Master Richard! You came!" There was a large smile on the old man's face.

"Of course I did!" Robin exclaimed, leaned down and hugged his friend as hard as he dared. "Are you all right? How are you feeling?"

"Better now, my boy." Robin recognized the old familiar twinkle in the man's eyes and smiled.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Out in the corridor tension was building.

"Congratulations." Bruce sneered. "You robbed the world of a fine young man."

Slade, determined now not to loose his temper and take the higher ground here, just calmly looked at the hero.

"I love him, you know." he told the other man.

Bruce snorted in disgust.

"You are not _capable_ of love!"

"Funny." Slade smiled, not being able to resist. "That's exactly what Robin's been telling me about _you_."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Why… why did you want to see me?" Robin asked nervously.

"I have missed you, dear child… I wanted to see you at least one last time…"

"Don't talk like that! I have read the medical report; the surgery is a standard procedure!"

"Yes. But at my age… you never know, do you?" Alfred smiled. "How have you been?"

"Fine… I'm fine… I'm actually happy…" Robin smiled through his tears. "I'm sorry to be a disappointment, though…"

"I had hoped for _more_ for you in life, but maybe the only thing we _should _ask for is happiness." Alfred sighed. "Bruce has tried to protect me, you know… But I haven't been the butler of the greatest detective in the world all these years without picking a few things up."

Robin's eyes widened.

"Yes, Robin. I know what you have done, what you have been part off. I want you to promise me something."

Robin longed to say 'anything!' but he was so scared of what the old man might ask.

"What?" he asked gently, cursing himself for being a coward.

"For every life you take, you save one. And you will never, ever take the life of a child." The old pale eyes pierced his heart, daring him to refuse the request.

"I promise, Alfred. I promise."

A moment later a nurse came in, telling them visiting hour was over. The operation was scheduled in the early morning, and that was just a few hours away. Robin gave the man a fierce hug.

"I love you, Alfred."

"I love you too, master Richard. Please remember your promise."

"I will. For you."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

As Robin left the room he walked into Slade's arms and, holding on to the man, he let himself cry.

They didn't leave the hospital as they decided to wait through the operation. As Alfred was rolled out of his room Robin and Bruce walked on either side of the hospital bed, holding his hands.

Robin tried to sound cheerful, but then left Bruce and Alfred alone.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

The waiting was one of the worst times in Robin's life. He took the opportunity to tell Slade about the promise he had made. The man didn't like it, but he could see in Robin's eyes that if he tried to stop him in this endeavor, it was a deal breaker. Robin would leave.

"I don't mind the part with the children; I'm reluctant about that myself. But playing hero again?"

"One life for everyone I take."

"All right. Just do it quietly… we don't want any bad press, do we?"

Robin smiled at this and Slade smiled back, glad to have eased the boy's worries for a few seconds.

Two hours later the surgeon walked in to the room. Robin got to his feet even quicker than Bruce, and held his breath.

"The operation was successful, and Mr. Pennyworth is in the recovery unit. You will be able to see him in an hour or so."

"Thank you, Doctor. Thank you very much." Bruce said and shook the man's hand. Robin just smiled, eyes brimming with tears of happiness.

"Should we stay? Would you like to see him again when he wakes up?" Slade asked.

"No… no I think we should go home…" Robin answered.

"I'll go arrange for a plane." Slade nodded and left the room.

"You could use the Wayne jet…" Bruce reluctantly offered Robin.

"No. We have one of our own stationed here." Robin shrugged, and inwardly smiled as he noticed Bruce raise an eyebrow. "Please tell Alfred that I love him and that I won't forget our deal."

"What deal?"

Robin was slightly surprised that Alfred hadn't told him.

"That's a secret." he grinned and left the room to find Slade.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Two weeks later a woman found herself being rescued from a group of gangsters by a lean boy in a black ski mask. It was over so quickly that she never got a chance to thank him. And so… over time… the whispered rumors began…

THE END.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**A/N: **Okay… did anyone get a bit misty-eyed? At all? This story surprised me… you see, it was kind of supposed to be a _funny _one at first… ANd I mean like REALLY funny... and when it turned sadder… Well, I had actually WRITTEN the line 'and that was the last time he ever saw him' but I _couldn't _ok? I had to let it end happily after all… couldn't kill off old Alfred… What am I? A monster? Turning Robin to an assassin is bad enough… but I like him bad sometimes… just can't help it…

A big THANK YOU to those who liked the Red X-story (and told me so)... I have started another one, that MIGHT be a full length story... well... several chapters at least... bouncing off from that one... that meant I actually had to give the guy a face and a name... damn... but I'm quite happy with him...


	6. Anniversary

**Disclaimer:** Jag äger inte rättigheterna till "Teen Titans". Did it in Swedish again…  
**Pairing:** Slade/Robin  
**Warning:** Flirting goes on and if you have a severe fluff allergy you better skip this drabble. Everyone else should grab their antihistamine just in case…  
**Background:** Another future-fic to "Terms"… God… I need help to leave this world. What's wrong with me? Set before "Old Friends", exactly _when,_ you should be able to deduce from the title and story… not important, though…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Anniversary**

Robin stretched like he always did, waking up. They had come home from a theft really late the night before and decided that they deserved to sleep in. Robin was surprised to see that Slade actually _had_, as the man was stretched out beside him. He wasn't sleeping, though… a lazy smile was on his lips and Robin smiled back. They had been _great _last night. High-tech security… ha! Give him an old security guard with a flashlight any day, _there_ was a threat!

"Has the customer called?" Robin wanted to know.

"One hour ago. Transaction complete."

"Good…. so we can afford the rent this month?" Robin joked, coaxing a chuckle from the man he loved.

"How about a new bike as a treat? I know you miss your old one…"

"Yes, well… I'd rather ride _you_." Robin grinned and threw a leg over the man's hips. "Though you don't handle so well in curves and I have never been able to figure out where the breaks are…"

The man only chuckled again.

"Omnia non satis." Slade purred and kissed the boy's neck.

"Excuse me?"

"I think it defines you. It's Latin. Don't tell me your education lack when it comes to ancient languages? We must remedy that."

"I lack in _nothing_!" Robin laughed. "Ok, let's see… omnia… well omnipotent means all powerful, right, so Omnia must mean 'all' or 'everything'… 'non' is a negative of some sort and 'satis'… something related to satisfied?"

"Very good, Robin. 'Omnia non satis' means, roughly, 'everything is not enough'…"

"Sooo… you are telling me I'm _greedy_?"

"In a way. Or rather commending you on the fact that you realize you are deserving of everything… and more…" Slade grinned.

"Right…." Robin glared a bit at the man, not sure if he was being made fun off. Then he thought of something. "Anything in the papers?" He liked to read about their heists.

"Yes. They are rather quick to catch on, the reporters in this city." Slade muttered and handed the boy the morning paper. Robin wondered where he got it. They sure as hell didn't have a paper boy… maybe he stole it off someone's porch. That thought made Robin smirk. As he was about to read the headline his eyes stuck on the date, and he blinked.

"You know what? It's our anniversary…"

"Our what?"

"Since I joined you. It's been a year."

"Time sure flies when you're having fun, doesn't it?" Slade chuckled. "You are not expecting flowers or anything, are you?" he added, laughter in his voice.

Robin gasped in a fake shock.

"What? No flowers? No candy? No candlelit dinner? I'm _appalled_ at you!" he actually managed a glare before cracking up. "Well…" he added "Can I at least expect a good fuck?"

"Aren't they _all_?" Slade replied instantly, grinning like the Cheshire cat

"You are so full of yourself."

"Maybe I should fill _you_?"

"You just won't let me win this, will you?"

"Why? Anyhow you get the reward, don't you?"

Robin sighed and shook his head. "Just for that I'm going to call you 'honey' all day. In public too."

"You don't have the _nerve_…" Slade warned.

"I don't?" Robin looked up at him, eyes glittering. He loved a challenge. And he hated to loose.

"Maybe you _do_…" Slade seemed to hesitate. "I guess I just have to keep you in bed all day, then."

Robin wrapped his arms around the man's neck.

"Oh, honey, that's_ all _I wanted for our anniversary!"

It was Slade's turn to sigh. He rather suspected that Robin had won this round…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**  
A/N: **Short, fluffy and totally meaningless! (There… that's the review all ready for you…!) Who-ho! It felt so good to write, though… a real drabble… ;o). Hope it at least was a bit entertaining so I didn't totally waste your time…


	7. Getaway

**THIS** is it. The long one. 40 pages in my word processor. Might want to print it. Or get a soft pillow to sit on…I **told** you it would come. Have I ever lied to you? _**Thank you for all your support, by the way! **_That is what gets me through the editing-process… And an extra thank you to **Alonein-Darkness7 **who helped me find a word I was searching for… thanks to you I can publish this today! Hurrah! I will also add a short drabble after this. A SHORT one.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans.  
**Pairing:** Slade/Robin  
**Warning:** a LOT of fluff (as fluffy as Slade gets and more) and some slash…oh, and character death (of sorts)… This started out as a fun, fluffy, almost parody-thing, but unexpectedly turned another way… If you like it fluffy you should stop reading when things start to go wrong… It gets a bit dark after that… and then super-fluffy… and then pitch black… cause I can't, apparently, make up my mind… ;o)  
**Background:** this is a "What if" or "Spin off" from my stories "Touch" and "Terms of Endearment". In "Terms" Slade mentions that Robin is sensitive to the cold and jokes that he should live on a tropical island. Robin replies with "That would be nice" and Slade answers "I'll take you some time..:" Well. _What if_? You could place the beginning of this more or less anywhere towards the middle/end in "Terms…" but if these events actually_ took_ _place_ the rest of the story would be completely different, so… just a "what if?"…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Summary… sort of…**  
Since I feel pretty bad about you having to read the whole of "Touch" and "Terms of Endearment" because this is part of that, I got Beast Boy to tell you the short version. Take it away, BB!

"'Kay! Well, Robin was stung by this weird sex-plant, right, and he just "Ouch!" and the Bat went "Oh-oh" and Poison Ivy just laughed and then the Bat called and like "don't touch anyone" and Slade heard and went –drooooool- and Robin went "eeep!" but couldn't get away and then… like stuff happened… you _don't_ wanna know… and then Slade said like "I gotta deal for you." and Robin: "What?!" and Slade went "I'll teach you stuff but you still get to be a Titan", right, and Robin just like "ooooo-kay…?" cause it was really weird. And then like Slade just let him go! That was so cool, but Robin like has to_ train_ with the dude n' stuff, and Cy had to install this stupid link so Slade can just show up on our screen , like _any time_, and this one time he _totally_ wrecked my game and I was _so _kicking Cy's butt! And, like, that's it! Got it?"

Ohhh… yeah… well…_thanks_… You MIGHT want to read the stories anyway… Though BB's version was _correct_, in a sense, it might not give the whole picture…

On to the story…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Getaway**

The Titans were relaxing in their main room, having one of these rare, quiet evenings.

They had all managed to agree on a film to watch, Forrest Gump, though Cy and BB complained a bit about the lack of ninjas. And monkeys. Everything is better with monkeys. Halfway through the movie it was interrupted as Slade's face appeared on the screen.

"Dude! He's messing with our _movie-night_ now!?" Beast Boy complained.

"Would you rather I'd messed with _you_?" a slightly annoyed Slade asked. He got a small "Meep!" as a reply and the green kid tried to hide behind a pillow.

"I presume you wanted to speak to_ me_ and not intimidate my team mate?" Robin asked, trying to hold back a grin.

"Yes. Be outside the tower in one hour. We are leaving."

Robin paled.

"What!? Why? We haven't broken the contract, it must be a mistake!" He looked at his team, silently wondering if they hade done something stupid, like followed him or tried to track him.

They all looked just as shocked, though, staring at the screen.

"Relax, Robin" Slade purred. "We are leaving, but only for a few days… consider it a long weekend."

"Where?" Robin demanded to know. Slade tilted his head slightly.

"It's a surprise…" Robin could almost see the grin behind the mask. He stared silently up at Slade's face for few seconds, before giving in. Like he had a choice.

"All right. What should I bring?"

"Nothing. I have everything you need." The transmission ended.

"This is most likely a trap, Robin!" Starfire cautioned.

"Yes, don't go, man!"

"Run, Robin, run!" BB grinned, quoting the movie.

"If he doesn't leave in one hour, Slade will take him away for good in about one hour and five minutes." Raven sighed matter-of-factly.

Robin himself had slumped back into the couch, frowning. The damn man had some kind of sixth sense, just _knowing_ when he had a good time with his friends. He groaned and got up on his feet.

"You guys finish watching the movie… I'll just go change and join you by the end, ok?"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

He took a quick shower and changed into a pair of blue jeans and a white, short-sleeved cotton shirt. Pocketing his two communicators he looked around the room. Well, Slade had told him that he had everything he needed and, knowing Slade, he would probably be pissed if he even packed an extra pair of socks. He left his room and went back to watch the movie, checking his watch. Half an hour left. They all let themselves be gripped by the story again, forgetting all about the time, until the screen suddenly flicked again.

"You are late…" Slade's cold voice growled.

Robin jumped up, swearing. Checking, he saw that it was one minute past the set time.

"I'll be right down!" He promised and ran for the elevator. He punched in the special code that made the thing drop_ really_ fast, and so ran out the door about 15 seconds after Slade's call. Outside a car was parked, and Robin threw open a door and got into the back seat. That, at least, turned out to be the right thing to do, as Slade already sat there, reading a newspaper. His mask was placed on the seat beside him. It was a roomy vehicle and Robin saw a slade-bot at the wheel_. I didn't know they could drive… must be a special one…_ he mused.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, we were watching this movie and…" feeling Slade wouldn't accept any excuses anyway, he just finished with "well, sorry…"

"You are not usually late, so I will accept you apology. Just don't let it become a habit."

"I won't, thanks." Robin relaxed slightly. "Sooo… where are we going?"

"We are leaving the country."

"What? But I don't even have my passport, and-"

"I said I had everything you would need, didn't I?"

"Yes."

"Well then."

"But whe-"

"It is still a surprise."

Robin sat back, feeling uneasy. He did not like leaving Jump. Sure, he hadn't been much help to the city for a while, but at least he had _been_ there. _And last time I left ended up quite badly, didn't it?_, he mused, absentmindedly rubbing his arm where the barb from the plant had stung him.

_Did it?_ the little wicked voice in his head wondered.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

They were heading for the airport, and as they arrived, their car was escorted right out on the landing strip. It pulled up to a sleek private jet, and, after Slade put his mask back on, the pair of them got out.

As they were about to climb up the stairs of the airplane, Robin hesitated. He was still apprehensive, even a little _scared_, to let Slade take him away like this. What if Slade had lied? What if they were never meant to return?

"Go on, Robin." A firm hand on his back urged him onwards. He looked back towards Jump City one last time before following orders.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Robin whistled slightly under his breath as they entered the cabin. Instead of the rows of cramped airline seats there were only six, but these were spacious upholstered armchairs which seemed to be able to turn in any direction. Between them there were mahogany tables and what Robin though might be a refrigerator and a mini-bar. Slade gestured to a seat and Robin took it. Slade himself sat down on the opposite side.

"How did you manage to steal _this_?" Robin asked.

"I didn't." Slade sounded annoyed. "It's mine."

"The robot isn't going to fly us, is he?" Robin asked nervously.

"No" Slade laughed "From now on there will be strictly humans involved." As to confirm his words the intercom crackled into life.

"Welcome onboard, Sir, It's a pleasure to fly you again. We have been cleared for takeoff and will be ready shortly. Don't hesitate to call if there is anything you need."

Slade touched a button on the wall.

"Thank you Captain Taylor, I'm sure me and my guest will be comfortable."

"Very good, sir." the reply came back.

Slade stood up, removed his mask and headed towards the back of the plane. There was a partition seemingly splitting the plane into two areas, and he disappeared behind the curtains. He returned a bit later, dressed in dark pants and shirt, the mask and uniform presumably packed away. As the plane started rolling out on the runway, Slade sat down.

"Fasten your seatbelt, Robin, we are about to take off."

Robin looked around the sides of the chair but couldn't see any belt. Slade kneeled in front of him, pulling the divided belt out from hidden compartments in the chair's arms and clicking them shut. He let his hands rest on Robin's thighs for a moment, looking up at him with a glint in his eye.

_I know that look_… Robin thought and felt a pleasant tingle in his stomach… well… a bit lower, to be honest…

"Tell me, Robin. Do you know what the 'mile high club' is?"

Robin thought he had heard the term somewhere, but couldn't place it, so he shook his head.

"No?" Slade sounded amused. "Well. You will. And you will soon be a member, too."

Robin arched a questioning eyebrow, but didn't have time to ask Slade what he meant before the sound of the engines started to get louder as they warmed up before take off. Slade returned to his chair, buckling himself in and turned to the set of buttons beside him. Pressing one, a small computer screen rose from the tabletop beside the chair.

Robin examined the set of buttons by his own chair but decided against pressing any… which was quite a feat since he was curios as hell…but considering his situation he would probably make the wings of the plane fall off or something. As the plane started rolling faster and faster he peered out of the window instead. It was dark outside, though, so he could only see the lights from the airport swish by. The plane left the ground and then steeply climbed into the air, making Robin's ears pop. After a few minutes the radio rustled into life again.

"This is Captain Taylor. We have reached our cruising altitude and co-pilot Ali wishes to inform you that the weather conditions are optimal. This should be a smooth ride. We expect to land at our first destination in two hours." there was a click and the intercom fell silent.

"First destination?" Robin asked.

"Yes. Can't land with a jet where we are going."

"And it's still a surprise, I suppose?"

"Correct."

Slade grinned in amusement as Robin's sulked for a moment. The boy then unbuckled his seatbelt and stretched.

"Can I look around?"

"Make yourself at home." Slade gestured along the plane's slim interior. He turned back to the screen, tapping at it regularly, which told Robin it was a touch-screen of some sort. Either that or it made Slade annoyed. The boy grinned at the thought and went off to investigate.

The plane was much bigger than he had thought. There was a small bathroom with a separate shower, a kitchenette and, at the very end, a separate bedroom, with a real bed! It looked very comfortable, but as the plane ride would only last two hours he doubted that he would find out if it was… then again… that look in Slade's eye might mean he would. Robin smiled a bit to himself… hey; it's been almost two days, after all! Since one of the wardrobe doors were slightly ajar he could see that it was filled with clothes. He didn't dare to snoop around too much, though, with Slade so close.

Feeling like he had explored everything, he returned to the front of the plane and sat down. He took the chair next to Slade this time, and leaned over to look at the screen.

"Curious?" Slade mumbled.

"Yup." Robin blatantly admitted and made Slade grin.

"You don't have a respectful bone in your body, do you?"

"Might be your fault since you have practically broken every one of them." Robin retorted sarcastically, but sat back. Slade _had_ his limits, and trying his patience ten thousand meters up in the air… This Robin didn't have wings…

He turned to the mini-bar and refrigerator instead, examining its contents.

"May I have a soda?"

Slade nodded.

Remembering _some_ ounce of manners, Robin added.

"Err… do _you_ want anything?"

Slade looked up from the screen and smiled at him.

"No thank you, Robin. I will have what I want in a little while."

Robin's eyes widened a bit at this and he quickly sat down again, curling up in his seat, nursing his drink.

At last Slade turned off the screen and made it disappear into the tabletop again. Robin had lost himself in the view outside the window as they now passed a huge city, filling the darkness below with glittering lights. Robin almost jumped as Slade leaned down over him, looking out of the same window.

"Enjoying the view?

"Yeah… which city is that?"

"Heh. Trying to figure out were we are going, are you?

"What?" Robin asked distractedly still looking out the window. "Oh, no… I just…"

Slade purred in his ear, making the boy's breath catch in his throat.

"That's all right, Robin… I _like_ you to be inquisitive… now… would you like to find out what the 'mile high club' is?"

Robin barely had room to turn in his chair as Slade pressed him into it. He now had a pretty good idea what this 'club' was, but he decided to play innocent just a little bit longer…

"Sooo… what is it?" he smiled and arched an eyebrow.

"I believe your clever little mind have figured that out by now…" Slade grinned down at him and tilted his head back. As their lips met Robin felt the familiar surge of pleasure mixed with just a hint of fear. He never could tell what to expect from Slade in these situations. It could me slow and sweet, but often it was hot and urgent. It could also be aggressive and slightly painful. Robin never knew what he was going to get. He just knew that he had to _take_ it. Some small part of him resented that, but a much bigger part was already, figuratively, ripping his clothes off.

Slade reached down on either side of Robin and lifted him up. The man took a few steps back, sat in his chair and placed the boy down, straddling his knees. The chair was deep and wide enough so there was plenty of room. Their lips didn't part until Slade started to unbutton Robin's shirt. The boy softly broke the kiss and glanced nervously towards the front of the plane.

"What if someone comes in?"

Slade decided to agitate the boy a little. He enjoyed it _so_, after all.

"So? You are not ashamed are you? Because if you are, you will have a hell of a time blushing in the next couple of days."

The boy's face turned profoundly red at this.

"What is that supposed to m-"

Slade cut him off with another kiss, tugging the now open shirt down Robin's shoulders and letting it fall to the ground. He had already discovered that the boy had very sensitive nipples, and as his fingers started to play with them the boy gasped and started to kiss him even more eagerly, showing him his appreciation.

Robin could feel Slade beginning to get hard and he ground himself over the bulge making his own pleasure rise as well. He fumbled with Slade's shirt, trying to get to the chest he had found that he adored so much. As he got the shirt open Slade shrugged it off by leaning forward, but that meant that Robin, who wasn't prepared for the movement, almost slipped down from his lap. Slade caught the boy around his waist and stood him up. His lips were now at the same height as Robin's nipples and he took advantage of that. Robin's head tilted back at the sensation and he moaned out loud, not caring anymore if anybody would hear or see. Slade's nimble fingers were busy unzipping the boy's pants and as soon as they fell to the floor the underwear followed. Robin didn't even seem to notice this as Slade's lips and teeth still made him groan in pleasure. Slade took the opportunity to unzip himself. He hurriedly applied some lubricant that he had had ready in his pocket and then lifted the boy onto his lap again. Robin whined slightly in disappointment as Slade's lips left his chest, but they soon found his mouth again and when their bodies met Robin's eyes flew open. _When had he lost his pants?_ He _really_ needed to learn how to focus… Strong hands lifted him, positioning him, and Robin drew a sharp breath as he felt a slick hardness between his legs. Slade had done something like this before and that had not been so pleasurable at the beginning. This time was different, though. Slade didn't slam him down on his shaft but let him sink down slowly. It still filled him up, however, and he gasped and groaned with the sensation, moaning Slade's name. As he hit bottom his head rested against Slade's shoulder for a while and as the man moved beneath him Robin bit into his skin, warning him to be still. Normally Slade would not accept such a treatment, but he decided to be lenient this time, curious to find out what his young lover's aroused mind would come up with. He could always get back at him later. Robin ground himself harder against the man, and continued to nibble at the man's shoulder. His hands found nipples and he let his nails scratch the sensitive areas. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that he would pay for this, but a wild part of him wanted to come out and play. _Claim_. _Take_. He growled as he started to raise himself, reaching throat and neck now, leaving teeth marks along the way. He rode the man faster and faster reaching up to pull his head in for an almost feral kiss. Slade answered back and his hands groped Robin's ass, urging him on.

Robin leaned forward, biting on Slade's earlobe now. His arms and hands were locked around Slade's neck, one hand buried in his hair. His crotch grinded against Slade's stomach and Robin felt himself drawing nearer to the peak.

"I might be yours, Master, but you know what?" he panted.

"What?" Slade's voice was uneven as well, something that filled the boy with a wild joy.

"_You… are … mine… too_!"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

As Robin woke up some time later he found himself still cuddled up in Slade's lap. Though no details came back at him at the moment, it had been _amazing_… he had fallen asleep soon afterwards, but hey! That was typical male behaviour, right? He smiled and stretched lightly, then startled as the intercom burst into life. Damn thing almost scared him to death.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, sir" a slightly amused voice Robin recognized as the Captains said. "But we will start approaching the airport in about thirty minutes."

Robin felt Slade shift as he reached for the intercom button.

"Thank you Captain, we will be ready."

"Yes sir" the answer came, followed, as Robin thought, by a barely suppressed laugh.

"You… you think they _heard_?" He nervously asked Slade.

"Normally, no, but I think you had your hand on the intercom-button at some point" Slade chuckled.

"No?! No way?!" Robin looked up at the man in shock.

Slade just laughed harder, pushing the boy to his feet.

"Don't worry about it. Head for the shower, I'll be there in a minute."

Robin did as he was told, wondering how it would feel to shower on a plane. To his dismay Slade only kept that 'all-in-one' shampoo-thing here as well. As he knew the water supply must be limited, he just took a short shower and was wrapping a towel around himself when Slade stepped in.

"I hoped I saved you some water" Robin started and looked up at the man "I wasn't sure how mu-" Robin stared. Slade was still bare-chested and all over his torso, especially the right side, up his neck, there were multiple angry red marks. From teeth? And those scratches? Robin just gaped, suddenly vaguely remembering how they had gotten there… he had… Robin's eyes flew to Slade's face.

"Oh-oh..." he managed, not really aware that he had said it out loud.

"Starting to come back to you, does it?" Slade's voice had a hint of amusement, but also a hint of something else in it and that, whatever it was, made Robin's heart pound harder. Slade closed in; a firm hand grabbed Robin by the hair on the back of his head, tilting it back a little. "I didn't know you could be such an animal, little bird, but be a bit careful when you play in the future, hmm? Now, go dress, there's fresh clothes for you on the bed."

As he released him Robin gulped slightly and nodded, dashing away towards the bedroom in a blur. Slade laughed quietly and shook his head before stepping into the shower. His little bird really _was_ exceptional… he almost felt sorry for the world for what he would unleash upon it.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Robin dressed quickly in the thin pair of khaki-pants and a white t-shirt that had been set out for him, _I guess we are not going to the artic, then,_ he decided. With Slade, though, you never _could_ be sure.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Robin had resumed his seat when Slade appeared. His shirt was still unbuttoned and when Robin dared to glance at him he saw that the marks and even the scratches had almost disappeared completely. Slade noticed his glance and smirked a bit. Robin bit his bottom lip and finally dared to speak.

"Well, at least you _heal_ quickly…"

Slade sat down in the seat next to Robin and twisted the boy's chair around to face him.

"Yes I do, but remember, my dear boy, that _you _don't." he bent forward and forcefully caught Robin's lips with his, asserting his dominance once more. Robin was glad to let him, sinking back against the chair, gently wrapping his arms around Slade's broad back. He still didn't think he was out of the woods, though, so he better be on his best behaviour for a while…  
_Yeah, wonder how long that will last…?_

The damn intercom once again clicked and the captain's voice informed them that they were about to start their decent. The pair broke apart and once again fastened their seatbelts.

"Guess I finally will find out were we are?" Robin grinned.

Slade just laughed and shook his head.

"I have started to realise that I have gone about this all wrong. All I would need for you to be my apprentice is a wrapped up box. You would do anything I asked just to find out what was inside, wouldn't you?"

Robin snorted in contempt and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I would not!" Then he added with a smirk "Sooo… what would _be_ inside?"

Slade didn't stop chuckling until the plane's wheels hit the tarmac.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

As the plane stopped Robin got up, but Slade's hand pushed him back down.

"Stay. We are to wait onboard for the customs official."

"But I told you I don't have my passport…?"

"And what did I answer?"

"…that you had everything I would need…" Robin mumbled.

"And I do."

Suddenly the door of the cockpit opened and two men in their thirties stepped out.

"Good evening, sir, I hope the trip was… pleasurable…?" One of them, Robin recognised the voice as the captains, said. He shot Robin a glance and actually _winked_. The boy felt like sinking through the floor, but Slade only smiled back.

"Quite."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

The other man, the co-pilot, was busy opening the door and Robin could just make out a flight of stairs on wheels coming towards them over the landing strip, followed by two jeeps.

Slade stood up and opened an overhead compartment, bringing out an attaché case. Then there were voices from people coming up the stairs and a small, tanned man stepped into the plane followed by two men that looked like airport guards.

"Sir! Such a pleasure to welcome you to the country again. Are you staying for long, this time?"

"No, Mr. Patino, we are just here on a short vacation, I'm afraid."

_Why does everyone seem so happy to meet Slade_? Robin wondered, while smirking sarcastically at the word 'vacation'… he doubted _that_ very much…

"Oh, I see you have a guest, welcome my boy; I hope you will enjoy your stay."

"I'm sure I will…" Robin muttered, but nodded amiably.

"Down to business, then. Your passports, please."

Slade handed him two small black books and there was some stamping and writing and trading of papers. As they seemed to be finished Robin stood up stretching.

"And here is your passport back, young man." the customs officer said, handing him the book.

Robin didn't expect that, and neither did Slade. Robin was quicker this time, though, and snapped the thing out of Mr Patino's hand. Slade couldn't very well snatch the thing back and Robin opened it up to examine the contents. It was a perfect forgery. He had no idea where Slade had got the photo, perhaps it was digitally altered 'cause he surely didn't recognize it. He glanced at the name. 'Robin Wilson'… he frowned a bit. 'Wilson' was such a boring name, couldn't he had been given something a bit more exciting? Well then… He heard Slade clearing his throat and looked up to see that the man had his hand stretched out waiting for Robin to give the passport back. He did. _There… that "best behaviour'-plan lasted for… what…? Fifteen minutes?_

"So, anything to declare, Mr. Wilson?" Mr Patino then said, and Robin looked up, thinking he was talking to him.

"No, nothing as usual" Slade answered, "I was going to ask you if your children enjoyed their birthday presents this year, though?"

"Oh, yes, sir, very much so! They wrote a thank-you letter, but I guess that waits for you at the house. Well, our business here is finished; I do hope you decide to come for a longer stay soon." The man suddenly seemed a bit hurried.

"We might." Slade said, glancing at Robin. Robin himself hadn't gotten over the fact that Slade had given him his own last name, yet. He knew the reason for this probably was as simple as it was to raise less questions if Slade was to travel with a boy who appeared to be a relative, perhaps even a son, but Robin had a feeling it was more than that… _maybe it is just a way for him to tell me that I'm his… _he frowned. He now suspected that he was _meant_ to see the passport.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

As they left the plane Robin felt it was like walking into a wall of tropical heat. As they made their way down the stairs an older man approached them.

"Will! So good to see you, old friend." Slade said and shook the man's hand.

"Good to see you too, Slade." the man answered, smiling. "I'm sorry to inform you, but there has been a situation in the Middle East that needs your attention."

"When _isn't_ there a situation in the Middle East?" Slade grinned. "All right, do you have a meeting scheduled?"

"Yes. Later tonight."

"That will be fine."

Robin suddenly felt very much left out. It was strange, seeing Slade interact with all these new people. He was used to get all of Slade's attention for _himself_… something in that thought made Robin cringe inwardly.

Then there was an arm around his shoulders.

"And this is Robin. Robin, this is an old army-buddy of mine, Will Wintergreen."

"Nice to finally meet you, Robin. I have heard quite a lot about you." The man held out his hand and Robin shook it, more or less automatically.

"The helicopter is waiting, are you ready?"

Slade nodded and steered Robin towards one of the jeeps. They all got in and Wintergreen drove them to a helipad where a small passenger helicopter was waiting for them, rotor blades already spinning.

"Yours too?" Robin wanted to know as they strapped themselves in, Robin next to Slade and Wintergreen on the seat opposite.

"Yes." Slade turned to his companion "Robin is having trouble believing that I actually _buy _things, not just steal them."

"Oh, Robin, Slade even pays _taxes_." The older man grinned.

"Well, even _I_ don't dare to mess with the IRS" Slade said, shuddering, and Robin gave a short laugh.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

The helicopter took them over water, but it was hard for Robin to make out anything in the darkness. It was now around one in the morning and Robin could feel his eyes getting heavy and soon his head rested against Slade's arm. He didn't get many minutes of sleep, though, because soon the helicopter descended and Slade woke him in time for the landing.

"It's a pity that it's dark, but you will get a chance to explore the grounds tomorrow morning." Slade told him.

The landing site was on a rooftop of a large house. Robin couldn't make out any details, but as they walked inside he couldn't help but to be a little impressed. It reminded him of Wayne manor, though the colour scheme was warmer, lighter, as to go with the climate. They took the elevator down to the ground floor and as they stepped out, Robin's eyes grew quite wide. There was a group of people waiting for them.

Slade again placed his arm around Robin's shoulder and brought him forward.

"Robin, this is the house staff. You will meet them all properly tomorrow, but this is Mrs. Nicholls, she is the cook and head housekeeper." a plump but friendly looking woman smiled and nodded at him, and Robin couldn't help but to smile back. "I will let her show you to our bedroom later" Slade continued and Robin tried hard not to blush. Slade _certainly_ wouldn't try to _hide_ anything…"This is Jack, head of security" a military-looking man in his early forties gave Robin a curt nod. Slade continued to introduce the staff and Robin tried to remember names and occupations as best he could. In the end there were only two left. It was two young men in their twenties. One was African American, with long, plaited hair and warm, smiling eyes. Robin instantly liked him. "This is Thomas, he and Derrick here manages more or less anything that has to do with the grounds, the vehicles and deliveries to the compound. If I'm stuck in a meeting and you are feeling bored, just look them up."

"Sure!" Thomas said. "Do you like fishing? Or we could go scuba-diving, climbing, take the water scooters out for a spin, perhaps. There's lot's to do so just come by anytime!" Robin smiled back.

"Sounds great." His eyes turned to the other young man. Quite a difference. Robin frowned slightly as he met the man's glare. It was positively _poisonous_. This man was tan, but had blonde, sun kissed hair which Robin could _swear_ was highlighted. He was wearing a pair of tight jeans shorts that started rather low on his hips, and his chest was bare as he just wore a towel over his shoulders. As the man transferred his gaze to Slade it completely changed and Robin almost smirked. _Aha…_ it was clear to him that this young man didn't want _any_ competition. _I sure hope I don't get that look on MY face…_

"_Of course_ we'll take the boy off your hands, sir." the man practically _simpered_. "Maybe Thomas can take him snorkelling, so can I prepare the boat for some shark-fishing, I know you enjoy that."

Robin wasn't going to let this continue. Who did the idiot think he was? He moved softly, taking a stance between Slade and this 'Derrick'.

"I believe Slade has more important things to do, then to waste time with _you_." he said in a dangerously even voice. He suddenly felt the whole staff take a breath, almost edging away from them, perhaps they were afraid of Slade's reaction. Derrick met his eyes and there was hatred there.

"Really?" he sneered, but was cut off by Slade himself.

"Robin is right; I am here primarily to spend time with _him_. I expect you all to treat him like you do me. And Derrick? I know we turned up very late, but I expect my staff to be properly dressed when I arrive. Understood?"

The man's cheeks were flushed and the look he gave Robin chilled the boy more than any air-condition could do. _I have really made an enemy here…_

"Yes, sir. Sorry sir." Derrick said, lowering his head.

"Well, then. Robin, I think I'll show you to our bedroom myself. Wintergreen, when is the meeting?"

"In about twenty minutes. The communications are set up in the small conference room."

"Excellent, I'll be there. Thank you for greeting us everybody. I know it's late so you are dismissed. I want status reports from you in the morning. Only the main points. Wintergreen can deal with the details, since we _are_ on vacation. Goodnight."  
There were murmurs of 'goodnights' and Robin caught Thomas gaze. The man gestured towards Derrick, smiled and rolled his eyes, letting Robin know he thought his colleague was a bit of a moron too. Robin smiled back at him, feeling slightly better.

A hand on his back steered him down a corridor. They entered a room that was more like a suit. Spacious and richly but tastefully decorated in terracotta and saffron… _like blood and gold_… Robin thought, suddenly remembering what the man this bedroom belonged to did for a living.

He had another thing on his mind now, though, as he turned to Slade.

"You and Derrick, are you…?"

"He wishes…" Slade smirked. "I didn't know you would get jealous."

"I'm not! It's just that…. he's a prat…" Robin finished lamely and tried to ignore Slade's chuckle.

"Go to bed, you must be tired. I'll be back in an hour or so."

"I don't even have any pyjamas…" Robin argued.

"You'll sleep naked. You can't tell me it's not warm enough _here?_" Slade raised an eyebrow. Robin blushed a bit but shook his head.

"Guess I have myself to blame…" he muttered.

"There's a bathroom through there and a dressing room to the right. All the clothes and things you need are there. Well… Except pyjamas…" Slade grinned and left the room.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

As Slade entered the conference-room Wintergreen was waiting for him.

"Congratulations." the older man said, arching an eyebrow. "He seems to be a very fine young man."

"He is."

"Tame?"

Slade smirked.

"Oh, no… but we have… an understanding…"

Wintergreen laughed.

"Poor kid. A deal with the devil? I always said you would make a fine lawyer…"

"Will!" Slade looked quite shocked. "A lawyer? I'm not _that_ evil!"

The men smiled at each other and then, as it was time for the meeting to start, several screens came to life before them, showing the faces of different people spread out all over the world.

As these men and women were all part of the inner circle there was no need for the mask. Most of them Slade had known before he had donned it, anyway.

"Are we ready to begin? I urge you all to keep your statements short and to the point. I have other things that need my attention." Slade said and ignored the low chuckle from Will.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Robin was really tired, so after a visit to the bathroom, where he found a shelf with his name on it, containing a toothbrush and a hairbrush, among other things, he stripped and got into bed. It was perfect. Not too firm and not too soft. The room was a pleasant temperature, thanks to a silent central air-condition, and so there wasn't any comforter, only sheets. As Robin got under those he could feel his whole body relax, but his mind, on the other hand, shifted into a higher gear.

He was having trouble with all this. Slade with other people, acting _human_ for god's sake! He was beginning to see other sides of the man, and not liking it… because… because… he found himself liking them? Aaaargh! This was getting too weird! He needed time alone to try and think about this rationally, he just couldn't do it in Slade's _bed_! He sighed and buried his head in a pillow, trying to block everything out. Slowly he could feel himself falling asleep.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

He woke briefly when Slade came to bed, but was asleep again before the man even got under the covers.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Slade got a rude awakening in the middle of the night, when a knee hit his hip forcefully. He cursed, silently thanking his lucky stars he wasn't sleeping on his side and was turned the wrong way at the moment… that would have been _considerably _more painful. As he sat up he could see that Robin was sleeping, dreaming what looked to be a very violent dream.

"No… stop!" The boy murmured in his sleep. Slade decided to listen. This could be a nice opportunity to look into Robin's subconscious and see what still needed to be done.

"You can't… I won't let you… I won't change!"

Maybe he should wake the boy, Slade decided. If he remembered this dream when he woke up, the negative feelings might destroy what the man had planned for this little trip…

Slade shook him gently by the shoulder. Robin's eyes snapped open.

"Can't forget who you are! Can't let myself forget..." his eyes closed again and Slade realized that he had never really woken up. He decided to try a new technique. Sometimes you could have quite interesting conversations with people who talked in their sleep, since your words can make their way into the sleeping person's sub-consciousness, mixing with their dream.

"Who am I, Robin?" Slade asked softly.

Robin mumbled something and Slade was at first disappointed, but then the boy continued.

"… killer…"

"So?"

"Can never love me…. I can never love… Won't!" Robin's arm struck out as if to shield himself, and Slade grunted as he was hit across the face. The boy was _lucky_ that he was asleep.

"Can't stay! Must… must get away… no good…" Robin continued. Slade thought for a moment.If he should try...? The boy was asleep, though… he would never find out. He leaned forward to whisper in the boy's ear.

"I do love you."

This got quite a violent reaction as Robin seemed to fight it.

"No! Can't…. can't say that! ...lies… don't lie to me…"

"It's the truth."

"I _don't_…! _Can't_…! Won't let me…"

"Who won't let you?"

"… them…"

Slade startled at the sight of a tear rolling down the boy's cheek and decided that it was enough. Not caring if it would wake the boy, he pulled him into his arms. Robin stirred a bit but settled down almost immediately.

"Mine?" Robin unexpectedly whispered and Slade smiled a bit.

"Yes."

"Mine." the boy established, sounding contented. His arms wrapped themselves around the man, drawing himself even closer, already in a deep peaceful sleep.

Slade almost pitied the boy. All those conflicting emotions must tear him apart. The man couldn't _afford_ to feel any remorse, though. If his plan worked, Robin would eventually be at peace. At his side. Like this. Like it should be.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Robin woke the next morning by a knock on the door and Slade's voice telling the person outside to enter. He was too drowsy to have time to untangle himself from Slade; he merely lifted his head from the man's shoulder to see who it was.

Wintergreen walked in followed by Mrs. Nicholls.

"I have the reports for you. If you want I can handle the follow-up meeting this morning." Wintergreen said.

"Yes, that will be fine. Call me if there are any situations that I am needed for, though."

Robin had now had time to awaken further and his nostrils flared when a most mouth-watering smell reached him. He turned his eyes to Mrs. Nicholls and the woman smiled warmly at him.

"I brought you some breakfast. I know it's not the usual procedure to eat breakfast in bed, sir, but I thought as you and your guest arrived so late last night…"

Robin laughed, trying to disguise it as a cough. Breakfast in bed with Slade had started to become routine.

"That is fine, Sarah, I'm sure we both will appreciate it." Slade smiled.

As the woman busied herself with her tray and its many ingredients, Wintergreen went through the report with Slade and the woman started talking to Robin.

"I noticed yesterday that you really need some meat on your bones, young man… I made you some oatmeal - _don't make that face_! - it's a special recipe with honey and bananas. There is ham and eggs too and freshly squeezed orange juice. You come visit me in the kitchen later and tell me your likes and dislikes. You are not allergic to anything? No? Good."

Her talking just made Robin smile and nod or shake his head at appropriate intervals. He had managed to disentangle himself from Slade, silently wondering how they had ended up so ensnared. He tried to shake it off as he surely couldn't blame himself for what he did in his sleep, right?

As the woman and Wintergreen left, there were two trays on legs set out on the bed. Robin found that he was really hungry, but poked suspiciously at the oatmeal.

"You better try it. I wouldn't go up against Sarah if I were you." Slade smirked.

"Yeah, she looks like she could take me…" Robin snorted but put a spoon of the stuff in his mouth… it was really good!

"She might be able to. She is a retired assassin." Slade informed him. Robin almost choked.

"What?"

"Surprised? You think I would find my staff by just advertising in the newspaper? 'Housekeeper wanted by assassin. Must have own bloodstain remover'…"

Robin laughed.

"Yeah, well, something like that…" They ate quietly for a while.

"Sooo…" Robin broke the silence "Does that mean that they all know who you are? _What_ you are?"

"Yes, they do. They work here of their own free will, though."

"I_ thought_ it was odd…"

"What?"

Robin squirmed a bit, but a look from Slade made him continue.

"That they didn't… react…more"

"About?"

"You bringing me here and… well… openly admit we sleep together… I mean, most people would call the police!"

"I'm sure they aren't all happy-"

"Derrick sure wasn't." Robin cut in, and Slade thought he saw a small cruel smile pass the boy's lips.

"No he wasn't." the man grinned "Jack, my security-chief, didn't like it either, but he is a bit of a homophobic, as are some of his team. Good team though, otherwise. Maybe some are worried about your age, though. Does it bother _you _that we sleep together?"

Robin stared down at his breakfast, discovering that he had eaten almost all of the oatmeal.

"I… I don't know…. I don't know how I feel about any of this, but I _do_ know that it was _my_ choice." He lifted his eyes to Slade's. "I mean, after the plant's toxins wore off, it was. You gave me an option."

Slade decided that it was time to get serious. After last nights insight into Robin's dreams he dared to push him a little further.

"But by then I had already raped you. You _begged_ me not to touch you, but I did, _knowing_ what those toxins would do to you."

Robin's eyes grew big. He couldn't believe that Slade would ever mention that first night. He was hazy about the details, but he remembered their fight on the roof clearly.

"I was so scared…" he admitted, tears burning behind his eyelids. "And so angry! I never thought you would… you would _do_ something like that… Kill me, yes. That I could have accepted, but…"

"I won't say I'm sorry, Robin."

"You won't?"

"No. Because I'm not. It was a spur of the moment, it wasn't planned and I _did_ let myself fall for the temptation, but how can I regret something that lead to you waking up in my arms?"

Robin looked up at him, speechless.

"But… I didn't want you to…"

"I _take_ what I want, Robin. I am teaching you to do the same, now. And you are learning _so _very well."

Robin bit his lip.

"I just want to know one thing…"

"Ask."

"You have to tell me the truth!"

"I will if I can."

Robin nodded.

"If I had never come to you that night… would you have kept your promise and not touched me again?"

Slade leaned over.

"I would. It would have been hard, no pun intended, but I would _not _have endangered your training by forcing you to sleep with me."

Robin looked him deep in his eye, trying to se any hint of deceit. He didn't.

"All right. I believe you."

"Do you want to make that choice again?"

"Wh- What?" Robin looked almost afraid.

Slade sat up straighter, putting both their trays aside.

"I won't allow you to see yourself as a victim in this anymore. You _were_ at the beginning, but then you had an option. Maybe you feel like you were so confused at the time that you made the wrong choice? So I ask you to make that decision again. Do you want me to be no more than your teacher?"

Robin stared at the man, wild eyed. _Why did he have to ask him this?_

"What if I said I _did _only want you as that?"

"You would be 'safe' from me, Robin. There are other rooms here; you would have your own bedroom for the reminder of our stay. Maybe we would even return home immediately."

Robin looked down.

"Well?" Slade urged him.

"I'm thinking!"

Slade laughed.

"That was _harsh_, Robin, you can be so cruel sometimes that I fear I have nothing more to teach you…"

"What do you mean?" the boy looked bewildered.

"I thought you at least found our meetings _moderately_ pleasurable, but you seem to have to try hard to even remember them…"

"Oh, I remember…" Robin muttered. He then sighed, and looked up at Slade again. "I still want it. I still want you. Happy?"

"Very." Slade smiled. "I want you to relax on this trip, Robin. They know your name, but no one here knows who you are or about our deal, no one except Will Wintergreen. The others only knows that you are my student and lover, so that is the only thing you have to be here, if you want. Does that sound good?"

Robin nodded slightly.

"But don't think I have forgotten who you are, Slade!" he warned the man. "I will not let my friends down. You should give up that side of the bargain."

"No, little bird… but for the rest of this trip… I will. Deal?"

"Deal." Robin smiled a bit; maybe he would be able to convince Slade to drop the whole agreement?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

After getting dressed in a pair of shorts and a T-shirt Robin went to the panorama window to take a look at this place in sunlight. He was stunned. A photographer for a travel magazine would faint of happiness at the tropical garden and the long, curving white beach beyond it.

"Do you want to take a look at the island from the air?" Slade asked him.

"It's an island? How big?"

"Big enough for me..:"

Robin couldn't help to be slightly amazed.

"It's a _private _island?"

"Yes. It was a gift from this lands government… a little thank you for a favour…"

"I guess they couldn't name a street after you…"

"A_ street_? I deserve _at least_ a main square…"

Robin grinned and shook his head at the man.

"Why don't you go down to Sarah in the kitchen like she wanted, and I will prepare the helicopter. Have you ever flown one?"

"You mean like steered? No, not a chopper, only the Titan's aircraft."

"Well there's a first time for everything. Meet me on the roof when you are done."

Robin nodded and went out the door. A few seconds later he opened it again.

"Errr… where_ is_ the kitchen, exactly?"

"Bottom floor to the right of the stairs… you'll find it."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

He did. Eventually. The house was enormous.

"Oh hello, Robin! Finally up, are you?" the woman greeted him. The kitchen's size matched the house and everything _gleamed_.

"Yes Mrs. Nicholls, you wanted me to come down?"

"Oh, call me Sarah!" the woman asked and then started to ask him questions about his favourite foods. Robin liked almost everything, which seemed to make Mrs. Nicholls happy.

"I thought I would have to spend the weekend making pizza and hamburgers" she grinned.

"No, Mrs… Sarah, and no trouble because of me, ok?" Robin smiled. "Besides, you were right about the oatmeal, it was delicious!"

"You are such a sweet boy! I must say that I think you are a bit too young, though, how old are you really?"

Robin frowned a bit. "I'm fifteen, and don't worry about me, I know what I'm doing…"

Mrs. Nicholls didn't look like she believed him, though. She sighed a bit and ruffled his hair. "Well, I guess age doesn't matter as much to Slade as to us mere mortals, and at fifteen you might be old enough… anyhow, what are you going to be up to today?"

"We're taking the helicopter out for a ride. After that, I don't know…" Robin said.

"Let me pack you something to drink and a light snack to take with you" the woman offered and started to make preparations before Robin had a chance to answer.

The boy watched her silently for a while. It was something he wanted to ask, but he didn't really know how…. at the end he just gathered up his courage and dived in.

"Does he… Does Slade bring people here a lot?"

"You mean besides business partners? I have been working for him for about ten years and in that time… two times I think…. his wife and then a Asian woman a few years back."

"He's _married_?"

"He was. She is dead now. You don't know him very well, do you?"

Robin frowned, not wanting to admit it… when he found out something he didn't know about the man it felt like a personal failure to him, for not being able to find out before.

"He doesn't speak a lot about his past…" Robin answered.

"I guess not. Here, its ready." she gave him the small cooler she packed the food in and hurried him out of the kitchen.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Fifteen minutes later they were hovering over the house, taking off on a tour of the island. It was a beautiful sight! The turquoise water, slowly growing darker around the island as the depths increased, the brilliant white beaches, the dense rainforest and the wild rugged mountainsides, a leftover from the islands birth as a volcano. It wasn't a huge island but it made the house and the grounds look tiny. There were other buildings strewn across it. Slade pointed out the guard's headquarters, training facilities, storehouses and garages. There weren't any walls or barbed wires or anything else Robin could see to keep visitors out, but Slade explained that they had a very sophisticated network of security, picking out anything bigger than a cat that was either warm, moving or emitting electrical impulses. Robin didn't doubt it for one second.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Isn't it a waste of resources?" he asked.

"How do you mean?" Slade wanted to know.

"All this staff and you don't even visit here that much, do you?"

"Ahhh… no, there is always a core-staff here of course, but most of them, like Sarah and Will move between the bases to the one I visit at the moment."

"But you have stayed in Jump for a while now, haven't you?"

Slade gave him an amused glance.

"Yes"

"Well… have they been on vacation or something?"

"No."

Robin glared at him.

"So it's a secret?"

"Yes."

Robin muttered something darkly under his breath.

"Come now." Slade grinned "I must be allowed _some_ secrets, surely?"

Robin shrugged.

"I guess"

"So… want to try to take over the controls?"

As Slade guided him through the basics of flying a helicopter, Robin found himself thinking that steering a plane was _nothing_ compared to this. The controls were so sensitive and it handled very differently. On the other hand you could move in so many different ways with a chopper. He really enjoyed himself, but as the fuel started to run low Slade guided them back to the house.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

As they landed Robin spotted the cooler.

"I forgot, Sarah packed us some snacks…"

"So it's _Sarah_ already? She must really like you…" Slade grinned. "Well, I wouldn't want to get on her bad side, so let's find somewhere to eat."

They left the house behind and walked through the garden until they came out on the beach. Robin sat down in the shadow of a few trees and leaned back against one of the trunks. He opened the bag and started to go through its contents. There was juice, kept ice cold, and slices of melon, papaya and mango, the only thing Beast Boy would turn down was two pita-breads filled with cold slices of chicken and vegetables. This wasn't a snack; it was more like an early lunch…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"She must _really_ like you…" Slade commented as they started to eat.

Robin just grinned. He glanced at Slade while eating. It was very weird seeing the man in shorts… All right, he had seen him in a lot less, but this look was such a relaxed one, it didn't seem quite like him. The only thing missing…

"You should wear a Hawaii shirt" Robin suggested.

"I believe I would rather chop off my own hand, thank you very much."

Robin laughed aloud; the image of Slade in a really garish shirt, looking miserable, cracked him up.

Slade just raised an eyebrow.

"What would you like to do now?" he asked as Robin tried to stifle his laugh.

"I- I don't know." The boy answered, not succeeding all too well.

"How about some exercise. How does sparring sound?"

"I thought this was supposed to be a _vacation_." Robin grinned. "But all right, I can do with some action. Do you want to do any special discipline?"

Slade looked rather smug.

"What about multiple opponents?"

"You have robots here?"

"No. I have something better. Bored guards." Slade grinned.

Robin looked hesitant.

"Real people?"

"You fight_ me_ all the time."

"Yeah, but…" Robin gave Slade a quick malicious grin "I don't have to pity _you_."

Slade laughed.

"I'm sure my guards can give you a challenge. Let's go."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

The guards training ground lay about a kilometre from the house and they started walking to it by following the beach. They had packed away the leftovers but left the bag behind. Robin assumed someone would pick it up later, something that made him feel a little guilty…

As they walked along the waterline Robin took off his shoes and revelled in the feeling of hot sand and water between his toes.

The water was pleasantly warm and Robin wondered if he dared to ask Slade if he could go for a swim later… then again, the man might not have packed him any swimwear. Skinny-dipping wasn't on Robin's 'want-to-do'-list at the moment. Suddenly something rather amusing struck him.

"Are you aware of what we are doing?"

Slade looked confused for once.

"No?"

"We are taking a long walk on the beach."

The confusion didn't leave Slade's face.

"So?"

"That is such a cliché! You know… personal ads? 'I like long walks on the beach?'"

Slade chuckled. "You have quite a romantic mind, Robin."

"What?! No! I just thought it was… funny…" The boy grumbled.

They had almost reached their destination and Robin could see a group of guards standing to attention on a field above the beach. In front of them he thought he could make out their chief, giving commands.

"Well, if it is a funny cliché you want, how about this?" Slade asked and kissed the boy.

Robin's eyes darted towards the soldiers, but as the kiss intensified the surroundings seems to fade away. He dropped the shoes he had been carrying and wrapped his arms around the man, practically standing on tiptoe to reach.

As the kiss ended Robin was out of breath. Slade just smiled down on him.

"Everyone deserves at least one good kiss on a beach, don't you agree?"

"Well, it was cliché all right…" Robin grinned. "Good cliché, though..:" he reluctantly admitted and grinned a bit wider.

As they turned towards the field Robin was a bit rattled at discovering that the guards were now watching the beach intently. They were too far away for Robin to see any expressions, but judging by what Slade had told him about their leader he had an idea about what they were. As they walked up towards the group Slade called out.

"Jack! A word please."

The head of security joined them immediately and Robin studied his face. If he felt any unease about Slade's and Robin's relationship he was very good at hiding it. Again, with cold, military manners, hiding feelings weren't that difficult.

"I'm sure that you are aware that Robin here is in training, and we have been focusing on hand-to-hand combat for a while now, the basic martial arts, you know the drill. I want to see how far he has progressed and need you to pick out a few men for a sparring session."

"With all due respect, sir, my men will be wary about hurting someone so… close… to you. I doubt that any would dare to step up."

"Tell them that as long as there is no permanent damage I expect them to do their best. And as a prize… let's say two weeks paid leave for the first one to pin the boy down… how does that sound?"

Jack grinned broadly, glancing at Robin.

"How many did you say you would need?"

Slade grinned right back, but for completely different reasons.

"Around ten should suffice."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

As Jack left to inform the group, Robin could see the message was greeted with delight. The looks and sneers told him that all the guards saw was a small, skinny kid that would be their easy ticket to a little leisure time at some nearby port.

"_Ten_?" he asked Slade.

"I have every confidence in you."

"Oh, I'm _so_ happy to hear that." Robin sneered slightly.

"Don't hurt them _too_ much."

Robin chuckled at this. He felt strangely proud that Slade believed in him enough to propose this challenge, but there were going to be_ ten _of them, after all…

As the guards walked up to them, Slade spoke softly to Robin.

"Slouch. Let's give them a real surprise, hmm?"

Robin understood immediately. If he carried himself like he was confident, some of the men might have second thoughts… It might have been a slightly mean thing to do, but Robin immediately shrunk back a little, slumped his shoulders, and even, for overkill, grabbed Slade lightly by the arm as if searching for protection. He could hear Slade laugh quietly before the men came into earshot.

Robin did his best to look apprehensive as Slade repeated the rules. The men were not to cause any permanent damage to the boy. The guards might not notice that the boy wasn't given the same order, but Robin sure did. Not that he planned to hurt anyone. Badly.

The guards were ordered to form a circle.

"Go on, boy. Show me what you have learned." Slade urged him and ushered Robin into its middle.

"Yes, Master." Robin replied meekly, playing the role to the fullest.

There were quiet snorts of laughter and disgust around him and as Robin met the men's eyes he inwardly smiled. The charade might have been cruel, but these men, Robin felt, deserved it.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Jack stood back with his boss, oozing confidence. This was going to be entertaining.

"Begin."  
The second Slade's order was heard, the boy in the circle changed. He suddenly seemed straighter, more powerful, his eyes gleamed and a small smile played on his lips. Those of the guards meeting those stunningly blue eyes found themselves feeling slightly uneasy and hesitated. That meant the ones at Robin's back reached him first.

The wide smile on Jacks' face died away within seconds after the fight started. He glared at Slade who stood watching, hands on his back, like this was nothing new for him. It probably wasn't, Jack figured.

The boy was an acrobat. His speed and agility easily outmatched any of his men, but he was also ruthless, exposing and taking advantage of any weak spots, administrating powerful kicks and strikes that sent his men flying or crumpling to the ground. Jack started seething with anger, clenching his hands into fists at his sides. When only three of his men remained standing, Slade shot him an amused glance.

"Would you like to help your men out?"

He immediately took this as permission to attack, and as the boy's back was turned at the moment…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Robin felt, more than heard, the attack coming and whipped around. This man was more dangerous, but now the boy had three men at his back as well. These men were too tired to even consider fighting fair and were all eager for the offered prize. They attacked. The fight was intense and as Robin didn't manage to avoid a kick in the back he thought he might loose. He fell to the ground, but rolled and jumped back up kicking one of the unlucky men hard in the gut. The guard coughed and slipped to the ground. Robin unceremoniously used him as a steppingstone to jump up between the two guards that were left. He kicked out with both his feet at the same time and the man to either side of him fell, clutching their heads. He then turned to their chief. Jack barely had time to see the blurry movement that was the boy, before he found himself on the ground with Robin's heel on his neck.

"Excellent Robin." Slade complemented him.

"Thank you, Master" the boy said before being able to stop himself.

As he stepped away from the men on the ground, joining Slade's side again, Robin shot the man a glance telling him that the slip of his tongue had _been_ just that. Slade didn't seem to have taken notice. He _had_, though, and smiled to himself. But rubbing this in would make the boy watch his tongue even more carefully in the future, and he wanted the title to come naturally. Preferably.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Jack picked himself up and shouted a few orders to his men to do the same.

He then made his way over to his boss and his brat, forcing a smile on his face.

"Indeed, excellent. Congratulations young man, you are quite a fighter."

He reached out his hand and Robin shook it, smiling faintly as if Jack's praise didn't mean anything to him.

"It was quite a workout." the boy stated, in spite of that it was obvious that he barely was out of breath.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

As Jack nodded and turned away, surprisingly some of the men Robin had fought and some who had watched, came up to him, slapped his back and told him how impressed they were. Some offered to spar with him again if he had some time off. Robin didn't know if they were trying to suck up to Slade, but he got the impression that there was something else behind it as well. His suspicions were confirmed as one of the guards bent down to his ear and hastily whispered with a grin.

"You should have put a little more weight on that heel, kid."

Robin grinned back.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

The men dragged themselves, or in some cases were hauled, away, leaving Robin and Slade alone.

Robin, not quite forgetting his blunder with the 'Master'-remark, had a hard time relaxing.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?" he hissed at Slade.

"Yes. I always enjoy watching you…" Slade nodded.

"That wasn't what…" Robin's voice trailed off. Was it possible Slade hadn't noticed? Maybe not even heard? For a fraction of a second he even wondered if he really _had_ said it out loud…

"What, then?" Slade inquired, face blank. A little_ too_ blank. _Oh, he had heard all right…_ but since the man didn't mentioned it Robin calmed down.

"Oh, nothing… forget it." he shrugged.

Slade, for once, let the subject drop.

The man checked his watch.

"It's almost time for lunch, we better get back to the house."

"You are _really_ afraid of Sarah, aren't you?" Robin grinned. Slade got back at him by ruffling his hair and then leaving his hand on his shoulder as they started the walk back. Robin didn't mind the weight of Slade's hand terribly, especially not when the man's thumb rubbed up and down the side of his neck under his ear. It made him shiver nicely in the heat. They took the dirt road through the guard's compound to get back to the house and came up behind it. There Robin spotted Thomas and Derrick unloading a truck. The friendly young man looked over at them, smiled and waved. Robin waved back. Derrick on the other hand, pretended to be too occupied with work to notice them. He still hade those ridiculous tight shorts on and Robin made a disgusted noise as the young man bent down, _at his waist for goodness sake_, obviously hoping that Slade would get a good look at his behind.

"I'm never_ that _obvious, right?" Robin asked with laughter in his voice.

"I rather wish you _were_ sometimes..." Slade purred into his ear.

"Really?" Robin's eyes glittered, and as they turned away from the two men to enter the house, Robin shot a glance back at the truck. As he hoped Derrick had straightened up and was looking back at them. So just to piss the young man off, Robin's hand found its way to Slade's ass.

Slade glanced behind him as well, grinning.

"Be careful there, Robin… Poor Derrick will have a fit."

Robin just smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Well, you _asked_ for it…" he whispered.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Robin rather liked taking the initiative, though he seldom dared. It made him feel more dominant, but when the balance of power shifted, even slightly; it also made Slade a bit more unpredictable. There was always a fine line, one he had obviously tripped over rather badly on the plane, but Robin enjoyed it… testing the limits…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Ah, Mr Wilson, I was wondering when you would be coming back. Had a nice morning?"

Sarah had appeared in front of them as if by magic. Robin left his hand were it was, just out of mischief.

"We had quite a day so far, Sarah. " Slade answered.

"Yeah. Thank you so much for the picnic!" Robin cut in, making the woman beam at him.

"You found yourself quite the little charmer, there, Sir." she grinned at Slade.

"Don't I know it." the man answered, almost affectionately, and smiled down at the boy who blushed a bit.

"I can have lunch ready in half an hour if you are hungry."

"Make it an hour, we need to shower and change, and besides, after that breakfast and snack you made us, I doubt either of us are hungry just yet."

Sarah nodded and smiled, hurrying off heading for the kitchen.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

As they walked down the corridor Robin spotted something and stopped, hand slipping off Slade's behind. Robin took a step closer to a painting he had seen on the wall and studied it closely.

"This… I recognise this!" he said watching the scene depicting a woman with a child in her lap "This is a painting by Leonardo Da Vinci! It's called "Madonna with… the yarn winder" or something."

"Very good Robin, I didn't know you recognised the old masters."

"Well, Batman told me a few things about art, but the reason I recognise this is that it was _stolen_! In Scotland in 2003. It's worth £40,000,000! That's like, what? $80,000,000!?

"You do your homework…"

"It was on a most-wanted-list a few years back. You bought it?"

"No. Stole it myself. I always wanted a Da Vinci, and, as you know, I take what I want… besides, its former owner, the Duke of Buccleuch, didn't appreciate it enough."

"If you wanted a da Vici, why not the 'Mona-Lisa'? I mean, to _start_ the collection?" Robin wondered sarcastically as they left the painting and entered their room.

"I thought you didn't like clichés? Besides, the painting at the Louvre is a fake, and I have no idea were the original is."

Robin just shook his head. Well, there was nothing much he could do about this at the moment.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Robin was ordered to shower first and did so gratefully. When the water hit him, though, he hissed in unexpected pain. Where the sun hade reached him his skin it was quite red. Sunburn. He had totally forgotten to use any sun block, and as he was quite fair-skinned, the tropical weather had made quite an impact.

The door to the large bathroom opened, and Slade came in, wearing only his underwear and carrying his old clothes. He put them in a hamper and fetched the ones Robin had taken off and hung on hook. He threw these in the hamper too and was about to leave the room when he spotted the boy's predicament. Robin was a bit beyond embarrassment at the moment and gingerly touched his arms.

"You look quite colourful." Slade grinned at him.

Robin hissed as his skin stung "You don't happen to have any of that military-ointment with you?" he asked hopefully.

"As a matter of fact, I have a small stock of it here. I'll send for some. Can't have you sore, now, can I?" Slade left the room and came back a short while later with a new jar of the fast-acting healing balm.

"Want help?" he asked, grinning slightly.

"Do you want to be late for lunch?" Robin grinned back, reminding Slade that he still had to shower and change. Slade shrugged and as Robin left the bathroom the shower turned on. The boy suspected that if the burns had been in any more interesting places than lower arms and legs, he would have gotten that help whether he wanted it or not. He carefully put the ointment on, finding it helped a bit within minutes. Then he looked through the closets in the dressing room to find something to wear. He wondered if he was supposed to dress up for lunch or if casual was fine… He opted for a pair of dark blue jeans shorts and a white short-sleeved thin shirt. He guessed he just had to change if Slade told him so.

As Slade emerged he also dressed casual, though, and Robin felt relived. The thought of long pants over his still tender lower legs made him wince.

"Did the ointment work?" Slade asked, eying him.

Robin nodded. "It's working…"

"We better get some sun tan lotion for you for this afternoon." Slade decided and lead the way out of the room.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

They had lunch on the veranda facing the ocean and as they finished Robin's skin didn't show any signs of sunburn anymore.

They both leaned back in their chairs, enjoying the view and the memory of the splendid lunch, pasta with a shellfish sauce.

"You don't think I can convince Sarah to become a Titan, do you?" Robin joked. "I could get used to eating like this."

Slade smiled at him lazily, arching an eyebrow.

"Glad to hear I have _something _you want…"

Robin grinned, but didn't fall for the trap. Instead he yawned, suddenly dead tired. Not surprising since he spent most of the night on a plane… He let his head rest on the high back of the chair and closed his eyes.

"Sorry, Robin, no sleeping at the table."

Robin groaned but opened his eyes again.

"Come on… ten minutes?"

Slade grinned at him.

"I thought you were too old for naps, anyway." he teased. "All right, go upstairs and rest for a moment while I check in with Will."

Robin dragged himself to his feet and sleepily found his way back to the bedroom. He collapsed on the bed and was out like a light within seconds. A full stomach will do that to you.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Robin, time to wake up."

"Noooo….. ten more?"

"You have had thirty. Get up."

Robin cracked an eye open, intending to glare at Slade, but as he found the man standing over him wearing only a pair of black swimming trunks, of the shorts-variety, the glare somehow didn't happen.

"We are going snorkelling." Slade explained, throwing a pair of trunks Robin's size on the bed next to him. "Come on, sleepyhead."

Robin stretched and yawned, thinking for a moment that maybe he could convince Slade to join him on the bed instead, but since he had wanted to go swimming since this morning he eventually got to his feet.  
Robin's trunks were also black, but he noted a little yellow logo on the side of the leg. Looking closer he discovered the image of a rubber duck and shivered. Slade couldn't possible_ know_, could he? Naaahhh… a duck on a pair of swimming trunks wasn't that far fetched after all. He got changed and they both grabbed a towel each as they went out into the garden.

Thomas was there, friendly as usual .Robin started to hope he would be able to spend some time with him before this trip was over.

"All the equipment is down by the point." Thomas informed them. "Mrs Nicholls packed something for you to drink if you got thirsty too."

"Thank you, Thomas" Slade said amiably. "Come along, Robin; let's take a look at the reef."

Robin padded barefooted in Slade's wake, still a bit sleepy. He was curious about diving, though, even if they were just going to go snorkelling. He always envied Aqualad his abilities, and thought that nothing could compare to the strangely but beautiful alien world of a tropical reef.

The sand was hot, but as his feet sank down into it, it immediately got tolerable. 'The Point" turned out to be a thin strip of beach jutting out into the ocean. At the end there were several large rocks that would provide some shade and shelter from the wind. It was a bit of a walk to the boulders and, looking back, Robin couldn't see the house anymore as it was hidden among the trees.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

They put their towels down the sand in the shade of one of the boulders and there was also bag of snorkelling gear and a cooler Robin thought must contain the drinks. Realizing they might have forgotten something Robin went through the bag, happy to find what he had been looking for. Sun block. It was a brand that stayed on in the water, which was a really good thing. Robin started to apply it but the bottle was soon snatched away from him by Slade. Naturally. He was standing up, but almost fell as Slade massaged the lotion into his back. Robin closed his eyes and couldn't help to smile as Slade's hands worked their magic on his body again. The last time his skin had been badly bruised, though, and it had kind of hurt then Slade had used the healing-balm on him. This time it was pure pleasure, but Robin, thankfully, could stop himself from being aroused and simply enjoying the touch like a good massage. That got a bit more difficult as Slade's hand slipped under his waistband and stroked his behind.

"Mmh… I doubt I will need sun block _there_…" Robin felt he had to protest just a bit…

"What if I decided that you shouldn't have any tanning lines?" Slade teased him, but moved to Robin's chest instead. The boy gasped and leaned back against the man as he continued rubbing at his upper body, arms and then legs. A sharp click brought Robin back to the world. Slade had closed the cap on the bottle.

"All done" the smugness in Slade's voice was so evident Robin wanted to bite him. Again. He did his best to act relaxed, though, as they tried on different scuba masks, flippers and snorkels, choosing the best ones.

As this tongue of land jutted out into the water, it was a really good spot to start from if you wanted to swim out to the reef that surrounded the island.

As they started to wade, the water it was first almost uncomfortable warm, but got cooler the deeper out they came.

"We do get the normal amounts of sharks out here. They aren't usually a problem, but keep an eye out." Slade instructed. The man had strapped a knife to his ankle before entering the water, and Robin now started to wonder if there was any real reason to worry. "There is dolphins too, on the outside of the reef, so don't panic just because you see something big and grey."  
Robin snorted at this; he _could_ spot the difference, after all…

They put on their flippers, donned the masks and started to swim out towards the reef. Robin noticed that Slade hadn't bothered with a snorkel, and it soon became evident why… the man could hold his breath for _ages_.  
_Not surprising that I always get so out of breath when we kiss…_

_Yes, like THAT'S the reason._

Closing in on the reef Robin forgot all else. It was an untouched piece of extraterrestrial heaven. Beyond it laid the darkness of the cold vast depths but here it was warm, colourful and beautiful. Robin hated it every time he had to come up for breath, but just laying at the surface, snorkelling, wasn't enough. There were always things that invited to a closer look. Not touch though. The reef itself was sharp and many things on it were poisonous. Slade swam quickly with powerful strokes with his flippers, pointing things out. After a while, getting tired, Robin just latched on to his shoulder, letting the man tug him along. Not having to swim also saved air, and Robin was able to stay down longer.

Slade suddenly gave a signal and pointed. Shark. It was a small reef shark and Robin wasn't worried. Even large sharks weren't usually especially dangerous if you knew how to act around them. The shark flipped his tail and vanished in a flash, not wanting to have anything to do with the two bigger animals that turned up in his habitat. Seeing the shark was thrilling, but Robin soon saw something he would never forget. Wild dolphins. It seemed to be a small family group hunting for something in the sand on the outside of the reef. Robin surfaced to get some air and then dived again. He was soon spotted and several of the mammals edged curiously closer. One was especially brave and Robin couldn't help himself as he reached out and stroked the side of the animal as it swam by. As he returned to the surface the group joined him and as he dived again they followed, intent on checking this strange new creature out. Robin was careful not to be too forward, dolphins could be quite dangerous and could even kill larger sharks by ramming into them, nose first. They seemed to be making friends with him, though, and Robin knew he would never forget this moment for as long as he lived.

He noticed that the animals seemed to avoid Slade, however._ Finally! Beings with some sense! _Maybe it was because of his size, but more likely it was the way he moved. The man oozed 'predator' in a way that would make a Great White look like a puppy.

As the dolphins took off, obviously stating that they had more important things to do then to play with a human all day, Robin surfaced again.

Slade came up right beside him and took his mask off.

"Ready to swim back?"

Robin took his mask off too, turning to the man with a huge smile on his face.

"That… that was…" Robin was lost for words and just shook his head, smiling.

Slade smiled back.

"I thought you would enjo-"  
He was interrupted as the boys lips suddenly was pressed against his.

The almost magical meeting with the magnificent animals had left Robin with a feeling of pure joy that just had to be expressed somehow. The boy had no idea how they got to the beach. He didn't even realize that they were close until Slade lifted him up and carried him to their towels. The kissing hadn't ended yet, except to catch small gulps of air on Robin's part.

As Slade's body covered his. Robin moaned as the man's kisses started to get more demanding and he embraced the wet body on top of him, pulling himself closer. Slade's lips trailed down his neck, nibbling, and Robin got a chance to breathe. The rush of oxygen to his brain helped clear his thoughts for a moment, too. He squeezed the man's shoulders, gently pushing him away for a little bit.

"Slade…? Slade?" it wasn't easy to get the man's attention but he finally lifted his head, a little hint of warning in his eyes.

"I'm not complaining." Robin smiled reassuringly, "but… a favour?"

"What?" the man asked gruffly, working his way up to Robin's mouth again.

"Not… here? The sand… salt water..?"

Slade looked up at him and grinned.

"All right. I know a place…"

"Is it _close_?" Robin wanted to know and this got a chuckle from Slade.

"Fairly. Come." Slade grabbed their towels and bags in one hand and Robin's arm in the other, practically dragging him towards the island.

"Hey, I'm _coming_! You don't have to- ouff!"

Slade, unusually impatient, had lifted the boy up and slung him over his shoulder like he was some pathetic heroine being captured in an old movie.

"Yes, _this_ is dignified." Robin muttered.

"It's faster." Slade grinned back at him striding across the sand and into the jungle-like forest.

"So I can make you_ run_ for m- ouch!"

Slade had slapped his ass. Robin sighed and resigned to his fate. He noticed that they followed a narrow path. The path was the only thing he noticed, however, due to his position. He couldn't very well look any other way than down.

At last Slade stopped and he was put down, rather dizzy at this point. As he looked around he saw that they had come to a clearing with a clear stream running trough it. They followed the stream for a short while, coming up to a rock face which the stream flowed over in a small waterfall, creating a pool of crystal water beneath it. The water was rather cold, Robin discovered as he was pulled under the fall alongside Slade. They stood just above the pond on some smooth rocks. It was nice to get rid of the salt and sand, though, and he ran his hands through his hair when Slade pulled Robin's swimming trunks down. The boy returned the favour, trailing his lips down the man's stomach tasting his skin in the process. The salty taste still lingered, making Robin start to understand why certain couples seemed to like to coat each other in different eatable substances and licking it off… He doubted there was any whipped cream or chocolate sauce in his future, though… other than as regular dessert. As he started to get up, he suddenly slipped, and, dragging Slade with him, they fell into the pond.

Robin surfaced yelping.

"Damn, it's cold!"

"Then let's get warm…" Slade rose from the water and helped Robin up.

They stretched out on one of the towels, Slade massaging Robin with the other. The air was warm, and the sparse beams of sunlight that made it trough the canopy felt like hot kisses on the boy's naked body, making him heat up again quickly. Under the towel was thick grass, almost as soft as mattress, and Robin almost purred with the sensation of pleasure. His fingers toyed lazily with Slade's hair and he sighed blissfully. A click and something cold on his chest told Robin that Slade was applying a fresh coat of sun block to his skin, probably much needed by now. He closed his eyes, revelling in the sensation, happy just to _receive_ for now. This time Slade didn't miss a spot on his front and Robin couldn't hold back his arousal as he started to breathe deeply and wriggle under the man.

"Turn over."

The command was followed immediately and Slade started on his back. Robin lifted himself up, wanting the man lower, but was pushed down and pinned gently to the ground. Slade apparently wanted to be slow. Robin, who subconsciously had wanted this all day, didn't like it slow for once.

"Fuck me…" he whispered.

"I only have sun crème as lube…"

"Don't care… just… god, I need you!" The boy begged, raising his ass in the air.

Slade's hand slipped down to it and a crème coated finger started playing at Robin's entrance. The boy gasped and pushed himself back.

"More..."

"My, my... aren't we demanding today…" Slade smirked.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Master I just … want you so bad… please?" Robin's voice was submissive, and as he turned his head Slade could see the pleading in his eyes. Slade got on his knees behind the boy who lifted himself up, offering himself to his master while continuing to softly beg. Slade hadn't seen him quite this hot since their first night together, and he enjoyed it immensely. As he pushed himself in, the boy cried in passion and started thrusting back immediately. Slade gripped the boy's hips and buried himself deep in the hot, tight space. Teasing the boy he pulled out, using small thrusts that just let the tip of his cock in and out of him. Robin whimpered, fighting to push back, but as he was held firmly in place he submitted after a while, staying still and lowering his head. This earned him the reward of being ploughed into forcefully yet again, making him scream.

"Oh, god… yes… I…. oh- harder! Master…" the boy urged him on. Slade wondered if Robin was aware of that they were out in the open and could, in theory, be discovered at any minute. Probably not. Slade wasn't worried himself; he didn't care if he fucked the boy in front of a bloody _audience_, just as long as he fucked him.

Robin was so turned on that he came from the feeling of Slade inside him alone. He collapsed forward, letting Slade hold him up as the man continued to thrust into him until he also came a bit later. Slade let go of the boy's hips and lay down almost on top of the boy. The sound of their heavy breathing mixed together was the only thing that could be heard for quite some time. Then Robin somehow managed to turn around under Slade and his half closed eyes looked up at him. The boy's hands started stroking the man's sides and back, as far down as he could reach, and a naughty little smile were playing on his lips. He wound his legs around the man.

"More?" Robin half begged, half demanded.

Slade smirked. Oh, yes, he could give him more.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

It was late afternoon when Robin rolled away from the man, finally having had enough. Or as much as he could take, anyway.

"I suspected you were wrong" Robin panted, glancing teasingly at Slade.

"Wrong about what, exactly?" the man wanted to know.

"Cold showers just aren't any good, are they?"

Slade chuckled, remembering the advice he had told Robin regarding how to control his libido if he didn't want to be touched by Slade. In short it involved cold showers, seducing Starfire, masturbate or get a whore. Robin had instead opted for Slade. The man was quite content with that. So, it seemed, was the boy.

Robin gazed up into the luscious green canopy. This was a beautiful place, he was almost _overly_ satisfied and the whole world seemed just perfect. He reached out and found Slade's hand, but as he gently grasped it he man pulled it away. Robin turned his head, slightly puzzled, and his stomach turned to ice as he saw the look in the man's eye.

"I'm you_ Master_, Robin, not your _boyfriend_."

Robin's mouth fell open, but he couldn't find anything to say. Suddenly the clearing had become very cold, and he quickly turned his eyes away.

"I'm sorry, Master." he managed, then stood up and went over to the waterfall to make it look like he was just going to clean up. The water cascading over him was good. It hid the tears.

How could he have been so stupid? He had managed to forget not only who Slade really was and what he wanted, but who Robin himself was. He wasn't betraying his friends, he was betraying himself. And still… everything in him wanted to be _more_ to the man, to _matter_. Not as an apprentice, not even just as a lover. Robin wanted more than that now. And Slade had just ripped any hope of that to shreds, along with his heart.

"Water still cold?" Slade voice came from behind him.

"Yes."

As the man got closer, Robin turned and dived into the pool, the freezing water somehow numbing not only his body, but his feelings as well.

He climbed unto the grassy bank, found his still damp swimming trunks and pulled them on. When Slade returned Robin had folded up the towels and put them on the bag, ready to go. He pretended to be very interested in some flowers by his feet as the man came up to him and picked up the bag.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Slade cursed himself intently under his breath. He was such an idiot sometimes. The boy had to know his place, but this was not the way. At least Robin wasn't acting out or being disrespectful. Slade would hate it if he had to punish him on top of this. The warmth that had been growing between them was gone, though. The boy followed him silently, avoiding looking at him and, when made to answer, stuck to 'yes' or 'no'. Slade wondered if he should try to repair the rift but that, he suspected, would have to mean an apology and if he thought logically about it, he might regret the _way _but not the _meaning_. He had no desire to hold the boy's hand and cuddle with him in a romantic la-la-land. He wanted to turn him into a cold-blooded killer, he wanted to educate him, make him strong and perfect. Slade sighed and somewhere, deep down, he thought he would miss the look in Robin's eyes and that wide, contagious smile. Was that really all he wanted? Was he kidding himself here?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Dinner was eaten in silence. It seemed the staff had picked up on that something was wrong, because they kept virtually invisible. Even Sarah only served the food quietly.

Robin, trying to avoid Slade without being obvious, offered to help her clear the table, and as they were finished, he seemed to linger in the kitchen, looking for something else to do.

"What is wrong?" she finally asked him.

The boy refused to look at her.

"I… I have just been… stupid… I forgot…"

Sarah put down the pot she was washing and walked up to Robin, putting her arms around him. He stood stiffly for a few seconds and then grabbed on to her as he started sobbing.

"There, there…. I told you that you were too young… Slade is a difficult man… what did he do?"

"It's… it's not him… It's me… I… I'm supposed to _fight _him… he's the _enemy_… I…I'm Robin of the Teen Titans…" he whispered. Sarah drew a breath, but Robin didn't notice. _The boy is a hero? How did Slade ever manage to…? _She wasn't sure she wanted to know. The boy hade just given her his identity, though… he was so young, so trusting. There was surely a prize on his head and if she had been someone else… She hugged him closer, and Robin continued, very quietly now.

"Everything was so… perfect… and I… I thought that maybe he _cared_… I … I was wrong. I'm _nothing_ to him… nothing…"

She held him until he had calmed down. He dried his tears, looking rather embarrassed, and she smiled encouragingly at him.

"Everything will work out, my boy. Slade will come around; he is just stubborn as hell, that man."

Robin tried to smirk, but something inside him felt broken.

"Thank you. I'm sorry I…"

"Not at all. Come back anytime if you need to talk, do you hear me?"

The boy nodded and, this time, the smile seemed a tad warmer.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

As Robin climbed the stairs to the bedroom he fervently hoped that Slade wouldn't be there. He wasn't that lucky. Slade sat by a desk, working through some files. Robin looked around, wishing he could take a shower just to be out of the room, but he had showered before dinner so that would be rather obvious.

"Do you want anything, Robin?" Slade asked suddenly. The simple question let loose a rage inside the boy that he had to fight with everything he got to suppress.

"Can we go home?" he asked between clenched teeth. "I miss my family and friends."

"We are staying until the day after tomorrow; I have some business to attend to."

"Can I have my own room?"

Robin flinched slightly as Slade got up and walked towards him. He took half a step back, but didn't look up on him.

"No, Robin. You made your choice. You are not allowed to go back on it just because you are angry at me."

Robin could have flown at Slade's throat at that instant, but with amazing self control he just gave a curt nod.

"I understand."

"You can go to bed." Slade dismissed him.

_Sending me to bed early? Well, I guess there are worse punishments…_ Robin thought and then shivered. He _knew_ there were worse punishments.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

He went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and get ready for bed. He really wished he had the guts to keep his boxers on, but that would _surely_ lead to some sort of retribution. He crawled under the covers, turned away from Slade's side of the bed, and closed his eyes. He tried very hard to fall asleep, but with Slade in the room, sleep wouldn't come.

An hour later Slade went to bed himself, and Robin jerked as he felt the man's hand's on him.

"Not asleep yet? Good…" Slade purred, and started to caress his body. Robin swallowed and closed his eyes. As Slade's lips met his he obediently opened his mouth. The man broke the kiss after just a moment.

"You are not making an effort, Robin."

"I'm sorry I'm not being a very good whore to you." the reply came stiffly.

The opened hand blow snapped Robin's head to the side and he gasped with the pain. He was forced to finally look up at Slade, whingeing when he saw the raw anger on the man's face.

"Then _be _better!" Slade snarled and pushed the boy's legs apart.

"No!" Robin's scream was followed by a short struggle which Slade easily won, as he already was on top of the boy. As Slade looked down triumphantly on the boy's face, Robin broke down and started crying.

"Just… just _do_ it, then!" he cried "Just rape me! I can't stop you! And as I don't mean anything to you _anyway_, why should you care!?" He took a few gulps of air and then continued in a more collected manner. "But just so you know, you will have to rape me every time from now on." Robin didn't struggle anymore; he just laid there, tears running down his face. The look he was giving Slade was full of pain. It was too much. Slade abruptly got off him, dressed hastily and left the room. Robin was left on the bed, sobbing softly. After a while, the sobs died down and the boy fell asleep.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Slade stormed down the staircase. He hadn't been this angry in years. He knew that if he hit the boy now, the hit would be too hard. He had to leave. Strangely he wasn't as angry with Robin as he was with… himself? He almost collided with the broad form of Sarah and as she didn't get out of his way he had to stop and look at her.

"I don't know what you did to that boy this afternoon, and I sure as hell don't want to know what that scream just now was about, but you, Slade, are an idiot." she told him calmly.

He wanted to strike her down. She would be dead before hitting the floor. Instead he just stared at her.

"I know." he muttered and turned around. He left the house behind and started to walk blindly into the dark. He needed to think. His thinking first only lead to a few broken palm trees, but hopefully it would yield more results as he calmed down.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

As Robin woke the next morning he was still alone in the room. He got dressed and walked down to meet a very nurturing Sarah who provided a huge breakfast he only nibbled on. As the door opened he startled and was half way out of the chair until he realised that it was only Wintergreen.

"Slade wants to let you know that you can spend the day with Thomas if you wish. He will be busy until this afternoon."

Robin nodded, relived beyond imagination. He immediately went to find the man who was glad to get a break from work. Thomas could tell that something had happened, but as the boy tried to act carefree Thomas humoured him. After a while he managed to coax some real laughs and smiles from the boy. As Robin seemed to relax more the farther from the house they went, Thomas suggested that they should take the water scooters out for a ride. The scooters were usually used by the guards for patrol but borrowing them for a few hours were no problem. They actually went all around the island on them, landing at the point by the boulders. They flopped down on their towels in the sand, exhausted from the excursion, and started talking about everything and nothing. Robin talked a bit about his friends, carefully avoiding mentioning them being superheroes… or aliens…. or shape shifters, half demons and half robots. He talked about Bruce, again not mentioning anything about the bat-part. Telling Thomas this seemed to help him rebuild the image of himself, like telling himself a story and starting believing in it. Thomas talked about his own family and friends. He also spoke about his girlfriend who apparently lived on the mainland.

"So here you are!" Robin jumped badly again, but it was only Derrick, carrying a bag.

"Oh, hi Derrick. Was it something you wanted?" Thomas didn't sound too happy to see his colleague. Derrick didn't seem to notice, actually sounding more up beat than Robin ever heard before.

"Yeah, well I was sent to find you by Sarah, she wanted to bring you a snack and something to drink."

"Great! Just what I needed!" Thomas lit up.

"Err… sorry, but as I left there was a call, the new engine parts you were waiting for are coming in to the dock in, well… ten minutes or so… you were to pick them up."

"Damn! I thought they wouldn't be here until tomorrow! And the fucking truck is broken too…"

"There is one by the docks, though; you don't have to _carry _the stuff back."

"Yeah, right, _thanks_…" the man mumbled.

"Why don't you take the scooter to the docks?" Robin suggested. They had passed the place over an hour ago and it was located on the opposite side of the island.

"Too little fuel left. Well, I better leg it! Sorry, kid, another day, eh?"

"Sure…" Robin smiled up at him.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Robin expected Derrick to leave with Thomas, but the man didn't. Instead he put the bag on the ground by Robin and opened it up.

"This is the thing," he said, glancing at the boy and giving a small sheepish grin. "I promised Sarah I would make sure you had a snack, so I better do that, right?"

Robin just grinned a bit back. Derrick handed him a glass with a lid on it. It was filled with ice-cold juice. Robin popped the lid off.

"I heard what you did to the guards and Jack yesterday…" the blond said, sounding a little unsure. "Just wanted to say, like… good job…?" This time Robin' grin was genuine. Maybe Derrick wasn't as bad after all.

"Anytime." he chuckled and raised the glass.

"Do you… do you mind if I join you?"

"Be my guest." Robin said and took a sip of the heavenly liquid.

They sat in silence for a while, eating roast beef sandwiches and enjoying the juice.

Derrick kept glancing at Robin, which made the boy a bit uncomfortable. When he finally spoke, Robin was surprised as the snide-ness in his voice was back.

"So how much are you getting?"

"For what?" Robin asked, looking puzzled.

"Well, you must be a prostitute, right? How much is he paying you to play house with him for the weekend?"

"What the hell? I'm not-" Robin made a move to get up, but found himself back on the towel again, dizzy.

"Not feeling well?"

"Must… must have been out in the sun too much…"

"Yes." Derrick admitted. "It might be that, or it might be the rohypnol."

"The what..?" Robin's head spun even worse and his heart started to beat wildly in fear. Rohypnol. One of the most common date-rape drugs. He had to get out of here! He tried to bolt, but even Derrick's slight frame was able to hold him down now. Robin stared up on the older boy.

"Why are you…?"

"Well, I thought that if Slade preferred a little boy-slut, why not enjoy him too?" Derrick grinned down on him.

"I'm _not_! Slade will…"

"Will never know… after all, it's so easy for a lonely child to get in trouble… like swimming by himself… that's dangerous… might drown..:"

"You will never…!"

"Don't bother. As soon as I'm finished with you, all I have to do is drag you out into the water and hold you down. Then I just make it look like you took the scooter out again and let the tide carry you away. I will join the search-party, though… maybe I get a chance to comfort Slade…"

"He… doesn't… care…"

"Of course, not. Why would he?" Derrick's voice was very cold now, and he moved down the boy's side, reaching for his pants.

"Nooo…" Robin punched upward, aiming for a nerve centre on the side of Derrick's neck. He hit the spot, but the punch was too weak. Instead of rendering the man unconscious it only hurt him slightly.

"How dare you!?" Robin saw the fist coming but could only turn his head before it collided with his cheek. Robin almost blacked out, something he would have welcomed right now, but he was brought back to the present by a voice.

"What is going on here!?"

It wasn't the voice Robin instinctively wanted to hear, but any voice was good enough now.

"Help…" Robin slurred. "Help me… please… drugged me…"

The man towering over them crouched down beside him, and Robin could barely make out the face of the security chief. The boy reached out, but his hand was slapped away.

"Help you? After what you did? Humiliating me in front of my team?" Jack's stare was colder that Slade's ever been. He turned his eyes to Derrick and smirked. "Enjoy." Then he stood up and walked away.

"See, kid? No one cares…" Derrick whispered and continued unbuckling the boy's pants.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Robin tried to protest, but his mind was poisoned by the drug, he was unable to move and could barely think. He felt his pants and boxers being pulled down and his legs were lifted up and bent towards his chest, almost crushing him. Robin's fingers dug into the sand as he tried to scream for help, but only feeble noises came out. Then there was pain. Robin managed to scream now, but a hand was swiftly put over his mouth.

"Shut the fuck up you little shit! I'm glad I didn't waste any lube on you! Prancing around like you owned the place! Like you owned _him_! How does it feel to find out what you really _are_?"  
Robin sobbed, tears wetting his face. Derrick's hand disappeared, but Robin couldn't make himself scream again. He just wanted it to be over. He could feel himself bleeding, but at least the blood seemed to act as a very poor lubricant, making Derrick's thrusts a little bit easier to bear.

"Slade…" Robin didn't know why he whispered the man's name, but he received a backhanded blow for it, reminding him so very painfully of last night.

"Don't you dare say his name, filth!" Derrick hissed. Robin felt himself slipping away into darkness.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

He came to only minutes later when he felt someone pulling his ankle violently, dragging him across the sand. First he didn't understand what was happening, but then there was water all around him. He thrashed around but the only result was a mouthful of saltwater. Derrick continued to drag him further out, which was rather easy now as Robin floated on his back. As they got to a point where the water almost reached the man's crotch he turned around, looking down at the boy.

"This is it, whore… hope you have someone waiting for you."

"N-"

Derrick pushed on Robin's chest, slowly shoving him below the surface.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Robin stared up trough the water into the distorted face of the rapist. He tried to hold on to him, pull himself up, but it was just no use. His brain told him to fight, so he tried; only using up more of the air in his lungs. Lungs that already burned. Bubbles escaped from his lips and he watched them with a desperate longing. He was starting to calm down. Couldn't fight. His struggles diminished as the last of his air escaped. His vision started to fade. He needed air so bad. At last, convinced there _must_ be air around him, he took a deep breath. As the water poured into his throat and lungs he tried to scream. The pain was indescribable, like he inhaled acid instead of seawater. There were no thoughts left, nothing to hold him down. Death finally took the pain away.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Derrick smiled as the boy's struggles seized. He held on a moment longer and let the body go, watching it floating just below the surface. Then something grabbed his shoulder, yanking him forcefully aside and lifting the dead boy up. Derrick looked around, confused. He had been so focussed on the boy that he hadn't noticed people running towards him. There were guards moving in on him and the figure that was now quickly carrying the damn slut to the shore… Slade… No! Slade shouldn't care about that freak! Well… he was dead. Good enough. The mercenary shouted something to the guards and they suddenly attacked Derrick, dragging him to the shore. His feet were kicked out from under him and he was forced down on the sand, firmly held in place. Well, what did he care? Slade would soon turn to him. He had earned the attention.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

As Slade first saw Robin's body under the water he got cold. He merely pushed the man responsible away, not wanting to waste any time on him. There would be time later. Lots and lots of time. He brought the boy to the shore, put him down and quickly looked for any signs of life. He was not breathing. There was no pulse. Cursing, Slade tilted Robin's head to the side, watching as some water drained out of his nose and mouth, then he lifted it back, pinched the boy's nose shut and breathed into his mouth. Water and vomit came up, but at least the chest heaved slightly so there was nothing obstructing the airways. Slade continued giving the boy mouth-to-mouth for a few more breaths and then started chest compressions. Alternating between these, barking commands to his men in between it seemed like forever until the boy finally turned his head slightly and spewed up more water, coughing faintly. Slade turned him over on his side in the recovering position, monitoring his pulse and breathing closely.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Robin saw sand. Dry sand. That was funny. The afterlife had a beach? Sweet. Then again, the afterlife hurt. Not sweet. It wasn't supposed too, was it? Not that he was religious, preferring science to faith… _uh-oh_… the sand _was_ kind of hot… before being able to continue the trail of thought he drifted off again.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

The next time he woke up everything around him was white. Better? He didn't know. A lot still hurt, though… his breathing felt like he was trying to breathe through a straw in an almost empty soda can.

Something came into his vision, disturbing the whiteness.

"Robin?"

Slade. So this was definitely not heaven then. And since Slade was supposed to be alive, maybe he was too?

"Yes…" he could barely whisper, but hearing himself speak further convinced him that he was, indeed, still in this world.

He raised his hand, reaching for Slade, but halfway he stopped, quickly snatching his hand away. He had reached for him before. Slade didn't want that.

"…I'm…sorry…" he turned his head away. "…forgot..."

"No, Robin." Slade's hand was suddenly on his cheek, stroking it gently. "Don't be. I was wrong."

Robin looked up at him, too tired to form the question. Everything swam in front of his eyes and he slowly closed them again. Just as he did, he thought he heard Slade's voice again.

"I love you"

He must have heard wrong.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

People were trying to speak with him, and Robin frowned irritably.

"He should have been more alert by now, I suspect some for of brain damage from lack of oxygen."

"Has a full physical been done? Any blood work? Maybe he was intoxicated?"

"You only arrived here a few minutes ago, Dr Adams, until now we have concentrated on keeping him alive." Slade's voice answered dryly.

"Robin? Robin, can you hear me?" someone shouted in his ear. Robin wanted to be left alone, but these people just couldn't take a hint. He glared up at them, or tried too. There were two men in white coats. He didn't recognise them. Then there was Slade.

"Robin." Slade took over now, pushing the others to the side. "Robin, listen to me." Slade's tone bore into the boy's mind, making it try to pay attention.

"Mh?"

"What happen? At the beach? Were you hit? How come Derrick managed to drag you into the water?"

"Rohypnol." Robin answered.

He heard Slade hiss.

"Raped me."

Something hit the wall. Somehow Robin got the feeling the wall lost.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Slade had to fight hard to control the rage inside him. He thought he did a pretty good job until he saw the looks on the physician's faces and discovered the fist-sized hole in the wall. Well. He hadn't put a hole through something alive at least. He would, though. Soon. The boy had drifted back to sleep, and he would let him.

He picked up a communicator.

"Wintergreen. Bring the anti-drug kit. Whatever we have that can help clear Rohypnol. Bring the healing-balm too and anything else we have that might help. Now." As he flicked the communicator shut the braver of the two doctors interrupted him.

"What is this "anti-drug-thing" you are talking about? We can't let you-" suddenly his feet wasn't touching the ground anymore.

"You will monitor his lungs and heart. I want no fluids building up, no pneumonia. We will see to anything else. Any questions?"

The doctor, having been lifted straight up and pressed to the wall looked down on Slade, shaking his head vigorously.

"Good."

Slade left the room

"Where is Jack? Why hasn't he reported in yet?" He asked a young guard, who looked like he really wanted to be somewhere else right now.

"I- I'm sorry, Sir, we can't find him…"

"Then. Look. Harder."

"Y-yes Sir!" The guard scampered off, thinking to himself that he would look very hard indeed. Preferably on the other side of the island. On his way out the guard met Wintergreen. Even he looked nervous. This was serious.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Will! Got what we need?"

"Yes, Slade, this should clear the drug out of his system in minutes."

"Good. We have another problem first, though, and I would rather he still be asleep for that." Wintergreen looked at him questionably, and since the corridor was deserted Slade continued. "Derrick raped him."

"I'll kill him." Will's voice was cold as ice.

"No. That's my job… where are they holding him?"

"In the guard's arrest. He won't escape."

"He better not."

The two men entered Robin's room again.

"Status?"

"Stabile. He must be monitored for at least 48 hours to be sure, but so far, no complications."

"Good. Leave the room."

"What!? We-"

A look from Slade was enough this time. Still, they were a little bit on the slow side those two. Slade had recruited them from a private clinic on the mainland and flown them to the island, all in under an hour.

As the men left the room, Wintergreen helped Slade to assess the boy's wounds. There had been bleeding, but there was only a small, superficial tear. The ointment should take care of that in an hour or two. Relived that the damage wasn't greater, Slade measured up the anti-drug remedy in a syringe and pushed the needle into Robin's arm.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

He was waking up again. Damn. Sleeping was great… he didn't have to think, didn't have to remember…

As his eyes opened, Slade was the first person he saw. _Did he ever leave?_

"How are you feeling now?" the man asked.

Robin hesitated for a moment.

"Better. Not so woozy."

"Good. You have been given an antidote to the Rohypnol. Can you tell us what happened?"

As Robin was about to start the door flew open without even a knock. Thomas rushed into the room and up to Robin's bed.

"Robin! Are you all right!? God, they told me you drowned… that he… he…"

"Thomas. What are you doing here?" Slade didn't sound happy with the intrusion.

"It's… it's my fault!" Thomas confessed, and, without really realizing it, put himself as close to death as he had ever been.

"What do you mean?"

"I- I left him alone with…"

Robin raised a hand that Thomas immediately grabbed.

"It's not your fault. You couldn't know!"

Thomas told Slade and Wintergreen what had happened at the beach.

"I couldn't catch a ride so I took a bike… as I had gone a kilometre or so, I was lucky enough to meet a jeep with a few guards. I asked if the ship had started unloading yet and they told me the only ship docked was the grocery-delivery… I suspected something was wrong and hitched a ride with them back. They radioed ahead and sounded the alarm." His eyes turned to Robin. "I should never have left. Derrick is a bastard, I knew he is! I just never thought he would… he would try to kill you!"

"He raped me." Robin repeated in a hollow voice, making Thomas gasp. "But you saved my life! If you hadn't figured out something was wrong..."

"I'll… I'll kill him!" Thomas shouted, standing up and releasing Robin's hand.

"Join the line." Wintergreen smirked. "I think Slade has first go."

"No." Robin's voice cut through the room with surprising sharpness. The three men looked at him. "No." he repeated. "I want to see him first."

Slade hesitated.

"All right. We'll keep him alive until you are better."

"Thank you."

Robin was quiet for a while.

"Jack…" he said, not quite remembering why that name popped up.

"What about Jack?" Slade wanted to know. "He is missing. Has something happened to him?"

"I saw him before." Thomas told them. "We met him on the road from the docks. He was driving a guard jeep. Seemed to be in a hurry."

Robin frowned. He recalled something, but the drug made his memory blurry.

"He… he was there!" he suddenly realized. "I… told him I'd been drugged and he…. he said something…he said I had embarrassed him. He told Derrick to… to enjoy…"

The wall gained another hole.

"Find. Him." Slade demanded, making the other two men flee from the room.

Robin saw Slade sit down heavily on a chair next to the bed. He watched him silently, not quite knowing what to say.

"Can I go home now?" he whispered after a while.

"You are here for observation for at least two days. Drowning isn't something you just shake off and walk away from."

"You promised."

"You want to go home that bad?"

Robin just looked at him for a while.

"I want to be with… with people who care…"

Slade leaned closer too him.

"I guess you don't remember our talk earlier, Robin, but I care…"

"No you don't! You showed me what I am to you! _He_ said so too!" Robin shouted and ending up coughing painfully.

Slade but his had on Robins arm, trying to calm him down. The boy made an effort to shake him off, but couldn't.

"Do you believe Derrick, after what he did to you?"

"He only finished what you _started_, Slade!"

The man's face turned white.

"I wouldn't gone through with it, Robin. I was only…"

"Showing me my place, right? Cause I could never be anything more to you than a servant... a subordinate, a _slave_! Just as long as I'm willing to do your bidding, everything is fine, as long as I don't _dare_ compare myself to you! I should never think that I _am_ someone, I-" again violent coughs interrupted him.

"Do you know what an apprentice is?" Slade asked, calmly.

"To you? I told you… a servant!"

"No. I never wanted a servant. I have enough of those. I never even wanted a student. I wanted an apprentice, but only for one reason. An apprentice eventually will become a master himself. Robin… I wanted you as an equal… but now… now I want you for something more. I love you."

Robin stared up at him… _he… he loves me?_ The walls he built around him didn't fall, though.

"Yeah? And what makes you think I _care_?!"

The man left the room immediately and as he did, Robin almost cried out after him. Almost. He turned on his side and started to sob.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

The doctors returned after a while. They listened so hard to his chest Robin suspected that he had inhaled an MP3-player. They also gave him a lot of injections. They told him it was antibiotics but that didn't make the boy feel any less as a pin-cushion. Thomas returned briefly. Wintergreen checked in. Slade didn't. Then Sarah came by. Robin had almost fallen asleep again when she suddenly stood above him, looking at him with a strange expression on her face.

"You are both idiots." she said and turned to leave the room.

"Wait!" Robin called for her, and she returned to his side.

"Can't you… can't you tell him that I'm… I'm sorry…?"

"Tell him yourself."

"He… he won't come back…"

"Would _you_?"

Robin didn't know what to answer. His mouth opened and closed a few times but with no result. The woman just shook her head sadly and left the room.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

As the night came there was still no Slade. Robin lay with his eyes closed; tired from all the prodding and stinging the doctors had done to him all day. They seemed terrified to leave his side for more than a few minutes.

The monitors by his bed hummed and the screens glowed eerily. At least they didn't beep any more. The doctors had turned off the sound, knowing it might be stressful for the patient. Robin sat up in bed painfully. They had let him wear a t-shirt and a pair of boxers, which was better than a hospital gown, but maybe not the attire he liked to stroll around in. He had no choice, though. He had to find Slade. The infirmary was located in a barrack, closer to the guard's quarters than the main building. He remembered this from his first tour with Slade in the helicopter. He got to his feet but was held back by the IV-drip in his arm and the things that hooked him up to the monitors. He suspected an alarm would sound if he unhooked himself from those, so he started with the drip, peeling off the band-aid and pulled the needle out. Then he got ready to get rid of the wires. He took a few deep breaths, not because it would hurt as the suction cup-like things only was held in place with a little tape, but because he had to get ready to run. After a final breath he yanked the wires off and bolted for the window. The alarms were terrible! The window was, thankfully, unlocked though. He was out of it and had closed it behind him in seconds, running as fast as he could for the house. The noise died down as the window was shut and that was a good thing. He didn't want to draw attention to himself more than he had to.

He reached the porch door first and it was open too… _guess they don't have to worry much about burglars here, anyway_. He found the stairs, ran up them, stumbling and panting heavily now. He threw the door to the bedroom open. Somehow he instinctively felt that Slade would be there. He was. He was sitting by the desk again. Robin almost fell to his knees from exhaustion. Slade stood up, but before he could say anything Robin caught a bit of breath.

"I… love you… too…" The boy panted, knowing it was the truth. No point in denying it any longer.

"And why should I care?" there was no emotion in the voice and Robin tried to straighten up, leaning on the wall for support.

"I deserved that."

"Perhaps."

Robin looked up at him.

"Do you… do you mean it?"

The man stayed quiet.

"Ok…" Robin bowed his head… "I'll... I'll go…"

He turned towards the door, but it wouldn't open. Slade's hand held it shut. There was really nothing more to be said. Robin couldn't anyway, with Slade's lips pressed against his. The man scooped him up, but instead of heading towards the bed, as Robin expected, he opened the door and carried him downstairs.

"Where…?" Robin managed to ask between kisses.

"Back to the infirmary. You should not have be running around in your condition."

"But you didn't come!"

He was only answered by another kiss, but that was quite all right by him for the moment.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

As Slade opened the door to the barrack they were met by total chaos. A lot of people were running around in the corridors, in and out of rooms, shouting Robin's name and random instructions to each other.

Suddenly they all seemed to become aware of Slade and the boy in his arms.

"Looking for me?" Robin grinned slightly.

One of the doctors actually fainted.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Robin was put back in bed, hooked up to everything and prodded even harder. As both doctors were listening to his heart and lungs at the same time, the boy looked up at Slade and rolled his eyes. The man gave him a look that told him that he better just endure it, so he did. As the doctors concluded that he would probably live, they were dismissed.

Slade sat on Robin's bedside, smiling down on him. The look in his eyes almost scared the boy. It was _beyond _possessive, beyond affection or attraction. It resonated through Robin's body, making sure every cell in it knew that he belonged to Slade now, through and through. But the boy only smiled, mirroring the look. Slade was his too. Only his. He reached up and dragged the man's head towards him, claiming a kiss. As that ended, Slade gently stroked his hair, getting ready to leave to let the boy sleep.

He felt he owed the boy some sort of explanation, though.

"I am, apparently, an idiot." he grinned, making it sound like an apology.

Robin knew that would be the closest thing to regret he would hear Slade utter, but he accepted it and grinned back.

"So am I, I have been told."

"Sarah?"

"Yup."

"I think she deserves a raise."

Robin laughed. He felt himself relax and half closed his eyes.

"'m tired" he muttered.

"Then sleep."

"'y'll stay?"

"If you want to."

"-es…"

"You are always interesting to talk to when you are tired."

"Mmm.."

The man kissed him one last time on the lips and then settled down in the chair, waiting. As the monitors clearly showed that the boy was asleep, he quietly left the room.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Wintergreen was waiting for him outside, a small smile on his face. Slade gave him a warning look, but the smile got wider. The man sighed, he would hear about this for years, just as well he got used to it. But there was something more important he wanted to deal with now.

"Have they brought Jack in yet?"

"Yes."

The captain of the guards had tried to slip away on the delivery ship, knowing very well that if Derrick was caught he would rat him out. Slade had called the ship's captain up and ordered him to detain the man. A helicopter had gone to pick him up as the vessel reached the port and now he was back on the island.

"He is held in a cell, under watch. He has tried to hang himself so we had to strap him down."

"Good. What about Derrick?"

"He's still in the arrest too… he has turned quite insane, though, demanding to see you, claiming that you love only him now."

"He doesn't know that Robin is alive?"

"Don't know if anyone told him… it might not have registered, though… as I said, he's lost it."

"Keep them from finding out if you can. They are to be held until Robin wants to see them."

"Are you sure that is a good idea?"

Slade grinned widely.

"I think it's an_ excellent _idea."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Two days later the doctors declared that Robin was out of the woods. Slade gave them a quite generous endorsement for their trouble and sent them back home, which also was a quite generous gesture. Not everyone got to leave the island alive.

As the doctors left, a procession of almost everyone on the island walked towards the guards jail, Slade and Robin leading the way.

"Bring out the prisoners." Slade ordered.

As the men were brought out, unshackled but held firmly by several guards, Robin studied them closely. It didn't look like they had been very good taken care off, these last few days. Well. He didn't particularly care. As Derrick caught sight of Robin he started to wail.

"No! No! You should be dead! I killed you!" the crazed man screamed, staring at him with wild eyes.

Robin took a step forward, looking up at him.

"What is he still doing on his feet?" Robin calmly asked the guards holding on to the man. They immediately understood and swept the prisoners feet away, making him fall to his knees and holding him there.

"Better." Robin smiled, looking down on Derrick's face now.

"I killed you!" The man screamed again, spit flying out of his mouth.

"That you did." Robin concurred. "I am too important to_ stay_ dead, though." some of the men around him chuckled amiably at this. "You drowned me. It wasn't very nice. Tell me, Derrick, how would _you_ like to die?"

"You can't kill me! Slade loves me!" Derrick wailed.

"Oh? He does? I would _never _want to make the mistake of killing someone Slade loves. That would be just _awful_." Robin said in a sarcastically worried tone. "Let's just ask him, shall we?"

The boy took a step to the side, so Slade stood in front of Derrick instead.

"Would you mind _terribly_ if I killed him?" Robin asked the man, who smirked.

"No, my dear boy. I actually don't think I would mind at _all_."

"Thank you" Robin said, mockingly. He looked at the men around him and walked up to one clad in working clothes.

"What's your name?"

"Andrews, Sir. I'm the gardener."

"Excellent, Andrews. Tell me, may I borrow your knife?"

"Yes, of course, Sir!" The man quickly unbuckled a rough looking tool he used daily on the grounds. As he handed the knife to the boy, who nodded happily, the gardener looked around him with some pride in his eyes, making sure that everyone saw that the boy had chosen to ask _him_ for a weapon.

Robin returned to the kneeling man.

"You drowned me in water. I _could _return the favour, but it's such a long walk to the beach." He glanced at the glittering ocean, visible between the trees. "I think I'll drown you in your own blood, instead."

Derrick started babbling, thrashing around and cursing.

"Hold back his head, please."  
Three or four hands immediately grabbed the captive by his hair and yanked his head back.

"I always believed in justice." Robin told the young man. "In government justice, even. I still do, to a degree…. I just don't think that anything the state could come up with will be bad enough for you." Derrick glared back. There wasn't any fear in his eyes; he was just a tad too crazy to be really afraid. There was a lot of hatred, though.

Robin took another step forward. He was on some sort of high… he hated this despicable excuse for a human and he wanted him to pay for what he had done. He knew that Slade and almost anyone else on the island would be more than glad to do this, but Robin felt he owed himself. He knew what he felt, and he wouldn't back away from it.

Robin let the tip of the knife bury itself in the man's windpipe, pressing down through the cartilage protecting the trachea. The man had gone into shock by now, his body racked by seizures. Guttural wheezing noises told Robin that the blood started filling up his lungs as Robin made the cut deeper and longer. He then stood back and watched. It took almost ten minutes for Derrick to die. Robin got a bit bored.

As there was no life left in the body, Robin cleaned off the knife on Derrick's clothes and handed it back.

"Thank you, Andrews."

The gardener actually beamed.

"My pleasure, Sir."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Now. For Jack. Robin turned to the previous head of the guards, now held firmly in place by some of his former men. The boy suspected it was some of the ones who didn't like the man very much. Actually he recognized the man who had whispered in his ear after the fight. He smiled and nodded at him, and the man smiled back.

"So, Jack…" Robin started. He then noticed the red welt around the man's throat. "Oh, you tried to kill yourself? That wasn't very considerate of you, was it?"

The man just stared back at him, with cold eyes and a sneer on his face. He was on his knees too, but he wasn't even close to broken. Robin shrugged. He didn't need to break him. He just needed him to die. The betrayal, turning away from someone in desperate need for help, knowing very well what would happen… that action raked the part of Robin's soul who still lived by the values of a hero.

"How would you like to die?" Robin asked, genuinely interested.

The man actually managed to draw himself up, despite of his position.

"I want to die like any true soldier would."

Robin arched a brow at him.

"In battle?" The boy chuckled as the man gave a curt nod. "Seriously, you expect me to _fight _you? I already _did_, you might remember. I barely broke a sweat. No. You are too insignificant to fight."

Robin reached out his hand. "I would like a gun, please. Loaded and safety off" There was a rush among the men and Robin had no idea who managed to put a weapon in his hand first. He only nodded appreciatively and studied the firearm briefly. He aimed the weapon at the man.

"Would you care to explain yourself?" Robin asked. Perhaps the man had a good answer. If he did, maybe he didn't have to die.

"Who do you think you are?" the man spoke low, spitting the words out. "You come here and embarrass me in front of my men…"

"Huh". Robin interrupted. "I didn't really think you _could_ actually _die_ from embarrassment." He pulled the trigger. "Guess I was wrong."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Robin looked down at the body at his feet. Wow. He had never realized that a bullet could have such an -heh!- _impact_.

He returned the gun, thanking the man as he found out who he was, and turned to Slade.

"Sorry it took a while."

Slade just grinned at him.

"Practise makes perfect…"

Robin came closer, reaching out for him, still a bit hesitantly. He was terrible afraid of being rejected again. He wasn't. Quite the opposite. The man gave him a deep kiss. First everyone around them were silent but then a very brave man, possible Thomas, Robin thought, gave a whistle and the group erupted in whistles, howls and laughter that made Robin grin around Slade's lips.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Later that night Robin laid half on top of Slade, breathing heavily. Slade's touch, the feeling of Slade inside him, seemed to wash away the lingering whispers of Derrick, and Robin couldn't get enough.

Slade stroked the boy's hair, wondering if he dared ask a question. Being Slade, he of course did.

"Do you want to talk about what happened today?"

The boy lifted his head, and his eyes turned serious.

"I… I never thought…"

"I know. You never thought you would kill someone..." Slade said, preparing to sooth the boy.

"No…" Robin put a finger to his lips and smiled. "Let me finish. I never thought it would be so _easy_."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**A/N: **You managed to stick with it to the end? I'm impressed! Yeah, I know I might have gone a bit far with this… I expect to be bashed for both the "I love you" and the execution… but, hey! It's a drabble… I can do this, right? On the other hand, if you liked it… if you liked it you are probably my soul-mate or something… poor you! There might be a support-group you can join… This was supposed to be around four to eight pages long. Couldn't stop writing. Scary. Actually it's not a drabble, since they are supposed to be short (100 words I read somewhere.) Well… then I haven't written many drabbles… If you feel very angry about me calling this collection drabbles _anyway_, just… just keep it to yourself. You have bigger problems when the people who might be joining the support-group… -grins-

Right now I'm working on a robin/red X that might be a "real" multiple chapter's story. I thought I would try to write something longer with Red, encouraged by the fact that you who reviewed "the darkness below" seemed to like it… …Slade is a main character in it too, by the way!


	8. Earning Ones Keep

**Disclaimer:** Blah…. blah… blah… not mine…  
**Pairing:** Main _characters_ are Slade/Robin but it's… well… You'll see…  
**Warning:** Hey! I think I have managed to write my first completely dark story! Not a joke in it! Implied rape, though. Slash.  
**Background:** None! NOT a sequel/spin off/what if…! For once…

****

Earning Ones Keep 

"So Robin. Are you going to do any work today?"

"Go to hell, Slade."

Slade studied the boy, who had backed in to the far corner of his cell as soon as the man had opened the door. It had been five weeks. Slade had snatched him from his own bedroom and since then he had put the boy through hell. Not because he wanted to, but because Robin simply refused to obey. The man had beaten him,_ tortured_ him even, starved him, refused him _any_ personal hygiene, but the boy had not given in. He had done _some_ of what had been asked of him, but only as little as possible. Just enough to stay alive.

"What I had planned for today is a small break-in. It's a simple job. Just enough to pay for your food for the rest of the week. Not interested?"

"No." The boy snarled.

"As you wish. There are other ways for you to compensate, and you are not going to like them."

Robin's eyes narrowed, but he refused to ask what it was Slade had in mind.

"You are going to be allowed a shower and a change of clothes this afternoon. Consider your refusal to work for me until then." Slade said and walked out the door.

Robin enjoyed the shower. He tried to drink his fill of water, too. Even if it was hot, he never knew when he would be able to get a drink again. The fresh clothes also felt like heaven. He wondered why he was allowed this, as he had refused Slade that morning, but he couldn't figure the man out and didn't care too anymore. Sure, there had been a fascination, even an obsession about Slade when he had first appeared in Jump City, but now Robin only wanted to get away from the man, as far away as possible.

S  
lade waited outside and steered Robin along an unknown corridor, with a firm grip around his neck. Robin, weakened by the last week's treatment, walked along quietly, but a faint fear had started rising inside him.

They stopped outside an unmarked door.

"Well, Robin. I'll ask you one last time. Have you reconsidered working for me?"

The boy shook his head.

"Bad choice. You see, you cost money. Provisions, extra security, training equipment. And you seem to enjoy destroying as much as you can… it all ads up. It all has to be paid off. Somehow. Did you know, Robin, that there are _quite a few_ men in this city, that would pay good money for a few hours with a pretty boy like you?"

Robin gasped and looked up at the man in horror.

Slade reached out and knocked at the door. A fat man in a half-opened robe appeared.

"Here he is. Is he what you expected?" Slade wondered, shoving Robin a bit forward.

The man let his eyes roam over the boy's body and licked his lips.

"He will do just fine. Virgin?"

"I believe so. He will most likely fight you, though. May I suggest a mild sedative? Not enough to knock him out, just to make him more… manageable…"

"Just fine with me…" The man grinned down at Robin. "We will have a nice couple of hours together, won't we, boy?"

Robin had been frozen to the spot, unable to comprehend what was happening. He didn't even see the syringe in Slade's hand before it was too late. The sharp pain in his arm woke something in him, though, and he tried to bolt. Slade's hand on his neck tightened painfully, and Robin's attempt at escaping was stopped. The client took a few steps back into the room and Robin was mercilessly thrown in after him. The door clicked shut behind and as Robin raised his eyes he saw that the fat man was not alone. Two other men were in the room, closing in on him with smiles on their faces.

Robin spun around and started pounding on the door.

"Slade! Slade! Please! No! I've changed my mind! Please! Slaaaade!"

The door opened. _Thank god! _Slade filled the small opening, though, looking down on the boy.

"Good. I expect you to remember that, when I come for you tomorrow."

"No! No- don't… don't leave me here! You can't..! Please! Please, Slade!"

"Oh, but Robin. You had your chance. And these gentlemen have already paid. Be a good boy, now…"

Someone grabbed Robin from behind, pulling him into the room. The boy felt weak, but tried to fight off the hands that were all over him. Something was pushed in between his lips. A rubber gag that made it impossible for him to close his mouth, to bite. His eyes were still on Slade in the doorway, a desperate plea for help shining in them.

"You are welcome to join us if you don't mind sloppy seconds" one of the men said, turning to Slade, who shook his head.

"I don't share your preferences, but have a nice evening, gentlemen." He closed the door. Robin screamed after him through the gag, sobbing as he was lifted on to a table in the middle of the room. As his clothes were being torn off he closed his eyes. He didn't open them again until it was over.

Slade walked into the room, finding Robin still on the table, naked and curled up on his side. As Slade came up to him he curled up tighter, looking up at him in panic.

"So Robin. Are you going to do any work today?"

Tears spilled out from those blue eyes. "… y-yes…" Robin whispered.

"Excellent. The men from last night really recommended you, by the way. I have been getting quite a few calls. So if you decide you don't want to steal for me again… there is a waiting list…"

Slade left to the sound of the boy's sobs, a wide grin on his face. Why hadn't he thought about this before? He had a feeling Robin would _really_ start earning his keep form now on.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**A/N: **Sooo thought I only did fluffy-human-Slade, did you!? Ha! I like him as an ice-cold total bastard too… ;o) What did you think? Please tell me!


	9. Immortal love

First… I kind of like to thank the **anonymous reviewer** "**slade/robin fan" **who REALLY didn't like the last chapter (Earning once keep). I love you for speaking your mind and putting your foot down! You SHOULD! I _swear_ I can take bad critique so don't be "scared" to tell me how you feel… No one can write stories that every one likes all the time… we all have different preferences. If you have critique (good or bad) the worst thing I will do is perhaps to ask you about more details or explaining my point of view, so you _can_ do it logged in, too… Anyway, here's a fluffy one for you who need it after "Earning…"

**Disclaimer:** No! It's not me who owns them! I swear!  
**Pairing:** Slade/Robin  
**Warning:** only a suggestion of Slash… just a fluffy-talkie-thing… a hint of angst on Robin's part…  
**Background:** Another one… future fic of "Terms..." that is… Tied to the others like Old friends/family in this collection… could be read as a freestanding piece, though… I had to write it 'cause I was wondering what it would feel like to really realize that your life-mate was immortal… I mean, that happens a lot, right? ;o)

**  
Immortal love  
**

It's not easy to contemplate death when you are sixteen years old. At that age you still think you are immortal. Even Robin, who had been close enough to death to accept it as a fact, had trouble seeing himself actually growing _old_.  
He was standing in a doorway, hidden in shadows and was watching Slade and Wintergreen discussing something. Wintergreen was old. The strange thing was that he wasn't that much older than Slade, and yet, due to Slade's special gifts, Will looked almost twice Slade's age. The sight gnawed at Robin's stomach. Ha had been thinking about this a while now. He would grow up with Slade. He loved that idea, but _then_ what? What would happen as he grew older? How long would Slade have any _use_ for him? Sooner or later Robin wouldn't be able to keep up… It might not happen at all, though… Living and working with Slade was not a low-risk life. He could die tomorrow. But that wasn't any different from when he was a hero, so that didn't bother the boy that much.

What would Slade do? Turn away from him? Find someone else? Robin's hands balled into fists at the thought. Slade was _his_! Only his! But if he was useless… old… ugly? How long would Slade find him attractive? The knot in his stomach grew larger. _When would Slade stop loving him?_

Suddenly the man's head turned towards the doorway.

"Robin? What are you doing hiding in the dark?" Slade asked gently.

Robin put on a little smile and sauntered towards him.

"Just watching you…"

Slade smirked. "Why?"

Robin reached him and took his hand, lifting it to wrap the man's arm around his shoulders.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know?" Robin grinned and almost snuggled up to the man, trying to get those thoughts out of his head. He was still young… he didn't need to think about these things…

Slade sighed and turned to Wintergreen.

"Will, that suggestion was excellent, draw up some plans… I just need to speak to my bird for a while."

Robin was suddenly whipped of his feet and sat down on a table like a little kid who was going to be told off. It irritated Robin that Slade could still handle him like he weighed close to nothing… weeeeell… it irritated him _sometimes_…

"What's on your mind, Robin? Don't you think I've noticed you, sulking around here the last couple of days?"

"Nothing… It's nothing… I'm just being childish…" Robin tried to avoid the man's eye, but that was _never _a good thing to do around Slade. His chin was caught in a firm grip, and he was made to look up into Slade's face.

"It's not 'nothing'. Now. Tell me."

"It's just….! Argh! I don't _know_! I'm just thinking about the future… kind of…"

"What about it? Are you considering changing careers?" Slade smiled and let go of his chin.

Robin grinned right back, hoping for a way out. "Yeah, right, I suddenly realized my life's goal is to become a dentist. Or President. Can't decide."

"President? Not such a bad idea…" Slade mused.

"Don't you _dare_!" Robin protested "Meetings, red tape, _administration_… No _way _am I going into politics! I would be bored to death within a week…"

"But the control and insight, it would…"

"You realize of course, that if I become president, it will make you the first lady?" Robin countered quickly.

Wintergreen had a severe cough attack in the background and Slade snorted.

"All right Robin. Just for that we are going right back to the core of this discussion. What did you mean by the future? Are you regretting spending it with me?"

"No… the opposite…" Robin mumbled

"Explain."

"I'm…. afraid there won't be _enough _of it …" Robin squirmed, trying to look away again. Slade let him, pondering the boy's words.

"What have you been thinking, Robin? What are your worst fears?"

Robin stayed quiet, slightly blushing. Slade hadn't seen the boy blush in quite some time. It was very fetching. The man put his hands on Robin's thighs, massaging them gently, to try to reassure him enough to answer. His touch almost always helped, and it did so this time too.

"That… that I'll be useless to you soon, because I'll be old… and… and that you won't like me anymore then… and… and… find someone new…" The boy looked stubbornly down on his knees, his blush deepening somewhat. When Slade didn't answer, Robin finally had to force himself to look up. As he met Slade's eye he saw the love there, and the man almost looked touched. Robin leaned towards him and Slade's arms enclosed him, drawing him tight against his chest.

"My little Robin…" Slade whispered in his ear. "I had no idea you were thinking about these things."

"Of course I am…" Robin mumbled back. "I don't want to loose you. Ever."

"You won't. I promise."

"But you_ know_ you can't promise that!" Robin objected "it's not in your control!"

"Not yet." Slade agreed.

Robin looked up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes." The answer was immediate and very definite.

"Then just leave it to me for now. We will have all the time in the world together."

Robin's eyes lit up.

"Thank you."

"I love you, my little bird."

"I love you too."

"Do you think Wintergreen can be trusted to work on his own for a while?" Slade grinned wickedly.

"Oh, yes, I'm pretty sure he's capable." Robin grinned back.

There was a chuckle behind them. "You two run along, leave the real work to me." Will sighed theatrically and rolled his eyes.

"What? _This_ isn't real work? You have no_ idea_ how demanding this kid can be..." Slade laughed and hoisted a complaining Robin over his shoulder. As the pair left the room, Robin laughing, but still trying to get free, Wintergreen shook his head and smiled after his old friend. They would have quite a future together those two…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**A/N: **This was so short and kind of pointless it doesn't really deserve any reviews… the thought had just been getting to me since I let Robin discover Slade's immortality in "terms" and I had to deal with it… But I have an even MORE pointless story in the back of my mind, so... ;o)


	10. Alone

EDIT: This story was edited for spelling/grammar mistakes in October 2011. Any remaining mistakes are probably meant to be there… ;)

**Disclaimer:** The Teen Titans? Nooo… they are not mine? Are they? Noooo….  
**Pairing:** This is mainly a Robin-story…**  
Background:** Another one… I should just rename this drabbles-collection "Beyond Terms of endearment" or something… wished I thought of that earlier… "future-fic" set around the others in this collection.  
**Warning:** No… Barely a hug… sorry? This is a bit of a melancholy story, though.

**Alone**

The first time Robin spotted the boy was when he was out, as he liked to call it, patrolling. The boy was always in the same area, always doing the same thing, and Robin couldn't help but stay and watch from the shadows from time to time. The kid was Robin's age, and his passion in life was, obviously, to ride his BMX bike. He kept mostly to an abandoned plot where some skaters had built a ramp, clearly a few years back, as it looked positively lethal by now. The kid loved it, though. He had built a whole course to practice on, and he spent hours there every night.

The neighborhood wasn't one of the more dangerous areas, but it was definitely lower class, and this kid wasn't rich. Not by a long shot. Robin studied the bike, which looked oddly homemade, heck, the _kid_ looked homemade too, Robin grinned.

As the days passed, the boy, without knowing it, became a permanent fixture on the young villain's tour. Robin never showed himself, but a strange longing slowly grew inside him. He wanted to talk to this boy, wanted to ask about the tricks… maybe… get to try his bike?

One night, as the boy was practicing on the ramp, Robin silently dropped down on it. Unfortunately the kid just saw someone suddenly appearing and lost control of his vehicle. Robin winced as the rider crashed to the bottom of the ramp, but it wasn't such a bad fall. He had seen him go down harder.

As he thought, the boy was back on his feet faster than a lightning bolt, pulling the bike to a standing position and glared up at Robin.

"What the heck do you think you're doing? You-"

Robin had been crouched down, but now rose from the shadowed spot.

"Cool bike, kid," he smiled. The reaction wasn't really what he expected.

"You… You… you're _him_!" the boy's eyes were suddenly big and frightened. Without another word he turned and threw himself up on his bike, pedaling away like the devil was after him.

_Maybe that's what he thinks…_

Robin just stood there, feeling more desolate and alone then he had in a very long time.

"Making friends, Robin?" Slade materialized from the shadows and Robin jumped down from the ramp to greet him.

"Tried to…" he muttered.

Slade had watched it all from his vantage point and embraced the boy's slumped shoulders.

"He was afraid of me…" Robin said softly, some strange pain in his voice.

"Hasn't he reason to?" Slade whispered in his ear, but he felt the boy tense at this. "Listen to me," Slade tried again, and looked into those serious, slightly hurt, blue eyes. "That kid got scared, sure, but you know what he'll do tomorrow, don't you?"

"No… what?" Robin wanted to know.

"He'll tell_ all_ his little friends at school, that last night he met Robin. The _real_ Robin. And that _Robin_ said he had a _cool bike_."

The boy grinned.

"Ya think?"

"Swing by here tomorrow night, and see for yourself."

Slade wouldn't explain what he had meant, so the next night Robin couldn't help himself. He was a bit late and blinked as he first laid eyes on the plot. There were at least thirty kids there! The bad news for "his" kid was that they all seemed pretty upset.

"_Told _you Mac was making it all up!" one of the gang said, inching closer to the boy, apparently named Mac.

"Yeah, _no way_ Robin came by… like he cares about _stupid old bikes_!" the second boy aimed a kick at Mac's prized possession, and Robin snarled silently.

"Yeah…" a third and a fourth one said. Bullies rarely have the brains to be _original_, after all.

Deciding enough was enough, Robin swung into view, landing again on top of the ramp. There were startled cries and some even turned and ran.

"Hey Mac!" Robin greeted the boy with a grin. "Sorry I'm late. I was hoping to catch some of those awesome tricks of yours again, but I gotta go. I see you some other time, ok?"

The kid only nodded, stunned, but there was a hint of gratitude in his eyes.

Robin shot a grappling hook at the next roof. "Bye! Love your bike, by the way, pure piece of art!" and he flew away through the night.

Robin laughed silently on a nearby roof. Seeing how the kid's supposed schoolmates had acted, subdued some of the longing for friends in Robin. They were just _children_ after all. He suddenly wished to see Slade and took off again. Back home.

He visited the place from time to time. Just showing himself briefly, or trading a few words. There were more kids around now, more bikes, and Mac seemed to be just as passionate about teaching his new friends tricks as riding himself. A core of them stayed, even after the charm of novelty was gone, and those became real friends. Mac, at least, wasn't alone anymore.

THE END

**A/N: **this is just like the immortal-thing… I thought about it; Robin "trapped" in a world of grown-ups… wondered what he would do… Sure, he was in the same situation with Batman, so I guess he's used to it…


	11. Old Debts

Just a message to **Toruviel/Monika** first: this is not a story based on the plot you suggested (because THAT story will be longer… and BETTER) but it has an ingredient, anyway… and sorry, It's not fluffy either… much..

**Disclaimer:** I do not own them. Any of them.  
**Pairing:** Mostly a Robin-story again…**  
Background:** Yup. Another terms-future fic. Relates more to what happened in "Touch", perhaps…  
**Warning:** -shrugs- implied Slash... nothing serious or graphic.

**  
Old ****Debts**

With a sigh Robin threw down the schematics he was working on. He was _terribly_ bored right now. Normally he liked research, but even _he_ had his limits. A red flash on one of the computer screens caught his eyes. Curious he checked it out and smiled widely at what he discovered.

It was the airport alarm. He and Slade had set up a small security system, hacking into the airport's database. The program searched the passenger-lists and landing permits for every plane flying into the city. It was programmed to react to a large number of names. The rich and famous as well as heroes and villains were on the list, with all their known aliases. It even searched the names for possible anagrams, acronyms and similar little tricks some people thought it was funny to use when travelling incognito.

Of course the system was flawed. Anyone could avoid detection by using an unknown alias, but since nobody knew the program existed, quite a few people were caught in its net. Usually the names weren't of any interest, and even if the names in their self were noticeable, Slade and Robin seldom acted on their knowledge. But sometimes, like now, all the work on updating the program was worth it.

Robin's eyes glittered. Someone unexpected had come to town and this someone really deserved a personal greeting. He tapped away at the keys. The airport wasn't the only thing monitored. Credit cards, ATM's, hotels… the city was at his fingertips. It took another few minutes to find out where the person was staying and then he went to change. He put on what he thought of as his uniform, black Kevlar enforced trousers that looked like regular jeans and the black t-shirt with the red bird. For protection he also wore a red and black leather jacket that could easily be mistaken for a motorcycle jacket. Until you tried to shoot through it.

He found Slade in the conference room with Wintergreen.

"I'm going out for a while." Robin told him. The words didn't form a question but the look he gave Slade still asked permission, and he didn't leave until the man nodded.

"Keep your communicator on, I might want to come and find you."

Robin flashed the man a smile.

"Sure. If not, I'll be back in a few hours or so."

Slade didn't ask where he was going, or why. It wasn't that he didn't _care_, it only meant that he knew that he needed to give the boy some space, some sense of freedom. It didn't mean he wasn't going to _check_, though.

The room was dark and quiet. Its guest had not checked in yet, but was on its way. The key card beeped in the lock outside and a figure entered, searching for the light switch. Robin was sitting comfortable in the open window, an arm resting on one knee drawn up towards him.  
As the lights came on, he smiled at the guest.

"Well, hello Doctor."

There was a gasp and green eyes widened in surprise.

"Who are you? What are you doing here!?"

"I'm hurt. You don't recognize an old friend?"

Eyes grew wider.

"_Robin_? Is that you?" The surprise, and maybe fear, was replaced by a small seductive smile. A few hairpins were loosened and red, luscious hair welled out over slim shoulders. _Yep_. Robin thought dryly. _Still beautiful._

"Well, I never suspected room service to be_ this_ good." The woman smiled.

"Oh, I'm just a part of the city's greeting program. Here to make you feel at home." The boy smiled back at Poison Ivy.

"So, what are Dr. Pamela Isley´s plans for this visit? Business or pleasure?"

"I was hoping for a little bit of both…" the villain answered. "So, Robin. You have grown… you were _always_ a pretty boy, but I think you are turning into a _gorgeous_ young man…"

If she expected the boy to blush at this she was disappointed, as he instead gave her a wide, wicked grin. "That's what Slade likes to tell me…"

"There have been rumours… its true then? You and Slade?"

"Yep. And it's _all_ thanks to you."

The woman looked slightly worried at the thought.

"The plant-poison was only supposed to be temporary."

"It was." Robin quite enjoyed seeing her uneasiness. "But you know… sometimes you just can't get _enough_…"

"So, if you are not here for revenge, my dear, what _do _you want?"

"I was taught that it was polite to say thank you when you receive a gift… so… thank you, Ivy." Robin's warm smile made the woman take a deep breath.

"Well… if the man has a face to match that striking body, you are very welcome." it was Ivy's turn at the wicked grin this time.  
"Actually…" she got closer to the boy, eyes travelling up his body, "you two don't… share… do you?" her sultry voice working it's magic.

Robin managed to pull himself together and snorted.

"_Sharing_ might not be our_ strongest_ point… and I would keep some distance if I were you. Slade can be _very_ jealous."

"_Awww…_ but we could have such a nice time… all three of us?"

"Tempting, Ivy, but you still haven't answered my question. What are you doing here?"

The woman pouted and turned to her bag, beginning to unpack.

"The Botanical Centre is having an exhibition; some newly discovered plants from the rainforest. I'm interested in an orchid." She admitted.

"I guess it's deadly and carnivorous or something?"

Ivy gave a small, throaty laugh that almost made Robin's eyes glaze over. God, it was dangerous to be close to this woman for too long…

"Or _something_… very pretty though, with blue-spotted flowers."

"All right. You go ahead. Are you going to do it tonight?"

The woman sighed.

"No. The plant is too heavily guarded at night. I have to wait until the exhibition opens tomorrow."

"Just go easy on the citizens, will you? Nothing… permanent?"

"I promise." she smiled.

"And I should trust you _why_?"

"Just because you _want _to."

He grinned, threw her a kiss, and disappeared out the window.

Robin smiled to himself as he came back home a few hours later. Slade had naturally waited up for him, or rather, was still working.

"You been gone a long time." he commented.

"Met an old mutual friend of ours." Robin unzipped his jacket and shrugged it off.

"_Mutual_ friend? We _have_ one of those?" Slade arched a brow and a corner of his mouth twisted.

"Sure. I'll tell you all about it…" Robin walked up to Slade, yawned and stretched, leaning his body into the man's.

"How about you tell me in the bedroom?" Slade suggested.

"Certainly." Robin smiled. "But the story might not be so _coherent_."

"No, it won't." Slade grinned and ushered the boy towards their room. "But I'm sure you'll do your best."

As Ivy woke up in the morning she found a little present on her nightstand. She smiled as she admired the beautiful blossoms with their blue spots, and the smile widened as she read the attached card.

"_Couldn't let you blunder around the garden show, and besides, I owe you. Play nice. / R"_

The good doctor still had a smile on her face as she boarded the plane home. She had to visit here again. Soon.

THE END

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

A/N: Yeah, yeah, I KNOW this and the last one I posted today are not going to be favourites or anything, but they are just little stories… I haven't tried to_ make_ them more… they are not particularly hot, or funny, or dark… they just _are_… They just pop up and demand to be jutted down, so I do… I'll write more… intense… stories in the future… I HOPE… I'm very glad you seemed to like "Getaway", it's one of my favourites, but don't expect the drabbles to be that long in the future! Still working on my Robin/Red X + Slade story… first chapter might be up this weekend… look for a story called "For better and for worse" or just add me to your "Author Alert" and you don't have to look at all… Just a tip from a lazy person! ;o)

I'm thinking of doing another version of "earning ones keep"… just as an experiment… but that might be boring… not sure…

Well, gotta go Zzzzzzz, so I'll read you around!

/Wynja


	12. The Call

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Pairing:** No. Well… implied Slade/Robin  
**Warning:** Grave "stupid idea" warning! I have only one excuse: I spent some time last night feeling quite sick in the bathroom. No… not due to alcohol since I don't drink. I like my brain, but I won't attend any more "bring your favourite snacks-party-thing" with my friends for quite some time… somehow a mix of everything didn't… mix well… ANYWAY, I was in the bathroom, trying very hard not to get sick and I just had to think of something to take my mind off my stomach… Unfortunately I decided to write it down. Well, it WORKED… now I just hope it doesn't make you sick…  
**Background:** No. None. Oh, yes... it refers to earlier an earlier drabble. So sue me.

**The Call**

Four signals came through before there was a click on the other end of the line. The caller sighed silently.

"Hello./Greetings!/Yo!/Hi./Dude! you have reached the Teen Titans. We are probably out fighting crime at the moment, or having pizza. Please follow the menu.  
Are you a hero? Press 1.  
Are you a villain? Press 2.  
Can't decide? Press 3.  
Are you a crazy fan? Press 4.  
Are you a journalist? Press 5."

-beeep-

"You have pressed 2. You are a bad guy. Stop it.  
Have we kicked your ass before? Press 1.  
New in town? Please press 2 to review our ass-kicking record before you move out again.  
Have you recently turned bad, and want to try some stupid plan out? Press 3.  
Are you Red X? Press 4 and _return the suit you little ingrate_!  
Are you Slade? Really? Press 5."

-beeeeep-

"You have chosen option five. You are officially a bastard. Please choose among the following options.  
Are you an imagined drug-induced hallucination? Press 1.  
Are you a robot? Press 2.  
Are you the real thing? Press 3."

-beeeep-

"You claim to be the real Slade.  
Is your current goal to turn Robin into your apprentice? Press 1.  
Is your current goal to do something… else… to Robin? Press 19-12-1-19-8 and leave a private message. Please be graphic.  
Do you wish do to blow something up? Press 3"

-beep!-

"You have chosen option 1. My, my, aren't we persistent?  
Do you wish to lure Robin into a trap? Press 1 and leave the address. Robin will show up, by himself, in thirty minutes or less.  
Have you already taken Robin prisoner? Press 2.  
Are you wondering if it will be really worth it? Press 3 for a statement from Batman regarding what it's really like to work with Robin."

-beeeeep-

"You have pressed 2, you despicable, worthless, splotch of scum. Please continue to follow the instructions.  
Have you succeeded in breaking him? Press 1.  
Have you run out of ideas? Press 2 and consider some naughty ones.  
Have you become bored and wish to return him? Press 3 and we will consider it.  
Do you wish to know about Robin's deepest, darkest fears? Press 4 and buy a rubber duck.  
Has he claimed that you don't know anything about him? Press 5."  
Has he claimed that he is nothing like you? Press 6. Just like Robin would."

-beeeep-

"You have chosen option 5.  
Do you wish to know his real identity? Press 1.  
Do you wish to know the color of his eyes? Press 2  
Do you wish to know his highest score on "Ninja-monkey smack-down VII"? Press 3. It's pathetic anyway.  
Do you wish to know his favorite pizza topping? Press 4."

- Beeeeep-

"It's cheese and tomatoes. He's just that boring.  
Do you wish to return to the main menu, press 0. If not, thank you for calling. Good bye."  
There was a click as the receiver was put down.

Heavy footsteps alerted the boy that his captor was coming back. He was chained to the wall, surrounded by pictures of Bruce and himself, his mask was torn off, he had a hickey on his neck and there were _horrible_ yellow ducks grinning at him from every corner. Slade opened the door and Robin glared up at him, still defiant.

"Its cheese and tomato." the man said triumphantly.

Robin lowered his head in defeat and sobbed. How did the man know all this? It's like Robin's whole life were at his fingertips…

THE END

**A/N:** Sorry… I … I… sorry!!! I didn't mean too.. I… Please forgive me? And before you delete this thing from your memory (hopefully) check out the long number-combination… yeah, it's a veeeeery simple code… just for fun!


	13. Mail Call

**Hi!**  
Feel slightly bad for not updating, but I'm working away at "For better.." and there will be a new chapter up this weekend… I'm home from work with a cold today, but I'm just well enough to slouch in front of the computer, so I wrote this for you… nothing much, but I hope you enjoy it…

**Disclaimer:** Although the ownership of the Teen Titans is wasted on a company who STOPPED PRODUCING THE CARTOON (idiots) I still don't own them.  
**Pairing:** Duh! Slade/Robin!**  
Background:** Ok… another future-fic set around the same time as the other… you know the drill... to make things _more_ complicated, Sarah (from Getaway), plays a small part… just… Ah! You decide if "Getaway" happened or not, and even if it didn't Sarah and Wintergreen and the others still exist, right… Robin just met them later… Come on! Get with the program! You will find out more about the building in a later fic, but that's not ready yet... It doesn't even have a name, though I'm leaning towards "Old Enemies"...  
**Warning:** Slashy but mostly suggestiveness and a lot of talk… fluff… and it's supposed to be funny so I hope I'll get a smirk out of you at least…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Mail Call**

"What is a 'debutant ball'?" Robin wondered, eyeing a card that seemed to have more glitter on it that might be legal.

"Sounds dirty." Slade grinned "Why?"

"We are invited to one."

"Really? Whose?"

"The mayor's daughter." Robin read the invitation more carefully. "Oh, it's like a sweet sixteen-kind of thing…?"

"I believe so."

They were going through the mail. Not because they _had_ to, they had a fully staffed mail-room after all, but it was always a good idea to check the pulse of the citizens, Slade insisted. Robin referred to it as 'going through the crazy-pile' but none the less, if it was usually entertaining. To an extent. They were sitting in the 'lounge' as Robin thought of it. It was an area with comfortable chairs and two luxurious couches facing each other around a low table. Slade and Robin occupied a couch each, and the mail littered the table between them.

They sometimes got invitations to things like this. They came from all kinds of people ranging from politicians to mob-bosses (all right… almost the same thing, but none the less) who wanted to be on good terms with the pair. They were usually worth a laugh or two.

The mail had been opened by the staff before being delivered, and prior to that it had gone through a rigorous safety procedure, checking for everything from bombs to anthrax, and all things in between. A small pile was selected to be brought up to them every day, and Robin sometimes wondered how the heck the letters were chosen. He had to go down and ask one day. They had made it clear to the staff that they were only interested in letters and not in things sent to them… especially not underwear or bodily fluids.

"Wanna go?" Robin asked, waving the horrible pink card in the air.

Slade raised an eyebrow.

"Are you serious?"

"Naaahh.. I just thing you would look really good in a tux…"

"It's fancy dress? Our mayor has high thoughts about himself…"

"Maybe we _should_ go, then…" Robin smirked.

He didn't like the mayor much. Being the leader of one of the biggest cities in the world should, in theory, make him a very powerful man, but he had almost seemed grateful when Slade and Robin had taken over. More grateful, perhaps, because he was allowed to keep his title. He now ran the basics of the city with the help of an expert team of consultants, which of course were on Slade's payroll.

Robin put the card aside and turned to another letter. He sighed. Another kid.  
"HI ROBIN!!!!" big blocky letters screamed up at him. _God. Four exclamations-marks_? Robin rolled his eyes and continued to read. "How are you I am fine! My name is Evan and I am ten years old but soon eleven and I really like you and I think you are so cool but I don't understand why you like Slade cause he is really old and- "Robin had to take a break here. Had this kid even _heard _of punctuation? He steeled himself and continued. "he is a boy!!!! I think you should date Hermione Granger in the Harry Potter movies because she is cute and she knows MAGIC but don't tell anybody I said that!!! Do you like Harry Potter? I have seen all the movies and I think he is great!!! Do you know any magic??" _… no… double question marks now too_? Robin groaned. "If you don't that is okay cause you are still really cool and when I grow up I want to be just like you but mum says I have to finish school first but that is really boooooring!!! Do you go to school? Are your teachers nice? What is your favorite subject???" _Sex Ed_, Robin chuckled quietly to himself, glancing at Slade who where immersed in some mail of his own. "Mine is English" _Really?_ Robin wondered "and art because I like to draw and I have drawn you here with Hermione" there where some darts pointing to something that Robin, with a bit of imagination, might considerer to be two human beings. "Can't you come to my birthday party? Mum says not to invite you cause she doesn't like you very much but I told her you wouldn't kill anybody on my party just have cake but if you want too you could kill my little sister because she is really annoying. I hope you come!!!! From Evan!!!"

Robin closed his eyes for a minute before picking up the next letter with a resenting glare at Slade. _Damn his bright ideas…_

He opened it and whined as he saw the red letters…

"Greetings Dark Prince. My name is Selene Moonshadow and when I saw you running over the rooftops last night, I could hear your soul sing out to me. I know that we are soul mates-" Robin threw the letter down.

"I've had enough!" he groaned and tossed the letter at Slade who snapped it up. The man started to read it and the corners of his mouth twitched.

"'I could hear your soul sing to me'…?" he chuckled. "I have to ask this young lady for some tips... coming up with romantic things like that…"

"It's not romantic, it's creepy…" Robin frowned.

"And what's this…? 'PS. I wrote this letter in my own blood'" Slade scratched at the paper and sniffed. "Beet juice. Does she really think she has maroon-colored blood?".

"What was in your pile?" Robin wanted to know.

"The Gay pride-people asks us to make a speech at the HBT-festival next month."

"And HBT is?"

"Homo- Bi- and Transsexual"

Robin grinned widely.

"Ever put on a dress, Slade?"

"No. But I'm thinking of putting you in a skirt…"

"No way! Why the heck would you want to do that for!?" Robin sounded just a bit more intrigued than upset.

"Easy access." Slade grinned. "I only have to bend you over a table and pull you skirt up. Much easier than fiddling with buttons and zippers."

Robin actually blushed at this and muttered something about dirty old men.

"What _else_ in the mail, then?" he added, trying to change the subject.

"Well, the church doesn't like me…" The man grinned.

"Which one?"

"Take your pick…" Slade grinned wider, he was actually quite amused.

Robin shuddered. The letters from religious fractions where possible the worst… the funny part was that they seldom knew what to be _most_ upset over, the pairs relationship, or the fact that they were assassins. The gay-thing often won.

"Maybe we shouldn't have made out hanging on to that steeple." Robin winced.

"You _liked _that." it wasn't a question.

"Yeah. Might have been a_ tad _disrespectful, though."

"It's not like we fucked in the pulpit. But I guess we could go back…"

"I'm good, thank you." Robin said hurriedly and earned a grin from Slade who reached for a newspaper.

"Tell me, Robin, when were you in England, last?"

"Errrr… can't remember… long time ago, why?" the boy wanted to know.

"Well, it seems you are to marry Prince William." Slade held up the paper whose front featured an extraordinary badly edited picture supposed to show Robin and the prince side by side.

"Aw, well. He _is_ kinda' cute." Robin grinned. "Not _enough_ of a bad boy for me, though…"

"Lucky for him or Great Britain would have one less heir…" Slade growled in that voice Robin loved so much.

He made it over to the man and sat down, straddling his legs.

"You would kill a member of a royal family for me?" he purred.

"I would kill _anyone_ for you…" the man smiled back, just a glint of steel in his eye betraying that he was, in fact, serious.

"And you think you need help saying romantic things…" Robin laughed.

"Are you trying to get out of reading the mail, young man?" Slade grinned while his hands wandered down over Robin's back.

"Oh, no! Never!" Robin tried to sound appalled, "Although, if you could think of something more important to do, Master, who am I to refuse?"

"I don't know…" Slade said "I have a very long letter here from a gentleman, asking how much a night with you would cost him…"

"Was he stupid enough to leave an address?" Robin hissed.

"He's willing to send a blank check…" Slade's tone was suggestive and Robin knew he was joking, but really didn't share his sense of humor at that moment.

"I'll rather be royalty, thank you very much." he huffed, stood up and made it back to his couch. He dropped down on it and stretched before reaching for another letter.

"What? Don't want to play anymore?" Slade asked.

"Can't. Reading." Robin said, trying to sound busy.

"Always dutiful, right?" Slade smirked.

"Well, I like it when people _appreciate_ me." Robin said arrogantly. "Oh. This person don't." he said, switching letters.

The next one made him laugh.

"Here's one for you! Countess Arietta offers you her hand in marriage. How's that, my Lord? A title? Not bad, eh?"

"Yes, but what should we do with you?" Slade smirked.

Robin eyed the letter. "Apparently she has a niece…And a nephew..." he sighed.

"What? You get both?"

"I don't think she meant that, but the family is out of money… I think I could demand it…" Robin chuckled. "What?!" he looked up as Slade made an ugly sound. "If I am to relinquish _you_, I have to have_ some _compensation, right?"

"You are right. Won't be enough with _two_, though, will it?"

"Not even _close_." He gave Slade a very naughty smile.

"Come here, boy." Slade grinned.

"Nope. Busy." Robin ignored him. "If you want something,_ you_ have to come _here_."

"Really?" Slade said in a low, dangerous tone that made Robin's mind go 'wheeeee!'.

"Yup." Robin stretched again, slowly and deliberately, while appearing to be very engrossed in the letter he was holding.

"If you make me come over there, you'll regret it…" Slade promised.

"Doubt it." Robin said coolly, trying to hide a grin.

"As you wish… I have another letter here, suggesting what to do with you… Why don't you read it and see what you think…?" He tossed the letter to the boy and Robin took it. A few seconds later the boy's eyes were very round.

"No way do people actually _do _this?!"

"I don't know, but I feel inclined to try… well, unless you are in my lap in five seconds or less…"

Robin gave the man a resentful look.

"That's not _fair_…"

"4… 3…"

Slade had barely reached '1' before the boy was back in his knee, still scowling.

"I _still_ say you cheated."

"I'll do _anything_ to win, you know that…" Slade smiled sweetly at him.

"Who says _you _won?" Robin chided and yelped as Slade grabbed him and rolled over, almost crushing him under his weight.

"_I_ do. And I'm going to claim my prize."

"Wh.. weren't we supposed to be _working_? And besides, Sarah will be in here cleaning soon…"

"Oh, she can vacuum around us." Slade decided and Robin gasped as he felt eager fingers reaching for his zipper.

"Mmmm… 'kay… hurry then!" he moaned. Sarah was discreet. She would probably just do the dusting today.

"See how a skirt would be convenient?" Slade chuckled, as he finally managed to get the boy's jeans off.

"Heh, only if you wore one too…" Robin grinned as he tried to unbuckle Slade's belt. They looked at each other and burst out laughing at the thought.

Five minutes later Sarah entered the room, vacuum cleaner at the ready. Hearing the sounds coming from one of the sofas she sighed and put the appliance down. She left the room going to the apartment's kitchen to make herself a cup of tea while she waited. Their behavior was cute in a way, but did they have any idea how they messed up her schedule? If they kept on it more then half an hour, god help them, they would have canned soup for dinner…


	14. Hidden

I have been SO good, working on "for better…" today, so I thought I deserved to write a SHORT drabble…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans, and this drabble is so short it doesn't deserve an original disclaimer.  
**Pairing:** Slade/Robin  
**Warning:** Slash is implied… if you know where to look…  
**Background:** Another future-fic! You know the universe…

**  
Hidden**

Wintergreen walked in to the conference room and startled as he saw Slade sitting at the head of the table, slightly leaning back and watching him calmly.

"I didn't know you were here." Will said "I was just about to set up everything for the videoconference this afternoon."

"Right." Slade glanced at some papers in front of him.

"Is something wrong?" Wintergreen felt dismissed.

"What? No. Nothing's wrong. Everything else ready?"

"Yes. The new office in Stockholm just called and said they were all set."

"Good." Slade sounded quite impassive.

Now Wintergreen _knew_ something was wrong. This meeting was important and Slade acted like he couldn't care less. What could it be…? Well, there was one person that might be responsible.

"I haven't seen Robin this morning…?" Will carefully tried.

"No? I haven't seen much of him either." Slade sighed.

So. They had been in a fight. _Great._ Wintergreen usually thought that Slade had become much more agreeable since Robin came into his life. Will _could_ get irritated at the games they so loved to play, though, but if they were to start _quarreling_… Wintergreen _really_ didn't want to be in the building if that happened. Maybe he should suggest he'd go on an inspection to another base?

"Sooo it's not going very well at the moment?" Will didn't know where he got the courage from, but he hoped he would get away with it.

"Hmm?" Slade looked up from his papers again. "Oh, no, it's going very well."

"Really?" The man was obviously in denial… or he had beaten the kid to a pulp and was quite happy about resolving the issue between them. Not that he beat Robin, as far as Wintergreen knew, but an angry Slade was an unpredictable Slade, and an angry Robin? _That inspection should definitely be on a base on a different continent_, Will decided.

"Mm-hm."

All right, the man didn't want to talk about it, it didn't matter. He really had no wish to be stuck between them in this, anyway. But he liked the kid, so why not go look him up? Just check on him. Maybe hint at that Slade seemed rather depressed.

"As you say." Wintergreen shrugged. "I'll set things up in here later, then."

"Do that."

Will muttered something and closed the door. He started looking for Robin in all the usual places, but he couldn't find him. He didn't want to call the kid up. If this was to work, it needed to look like a chance encounter… in the 'oh, by the way, I just saw Slade'-manner.

With no luck, he finally went down to the main kitchen where Sarah was preparing lunch.

"You haven't seen Robin, have you? I think he and Slade might have had a quarrel…" Wintergreen asked, quite worried.

"What? No, I don't _think_ they have, Robin ran through here an hour or so ago, to grab an apple, and he told me they were playing a new game…"

"Slade didn't seem to be _playing_. What kind of a game was it?"

"Hide and seek" Sarah smirked. "Robin mentioned that there were _special rules_, too."

Wintergreen shook his head. Slade hadn't been looking for anyone, and besides, the only place to hide in that room was… he suddenly blushed fiercely.

"I see… well, I think you are right, I don't think they are fighting after all…" He quickly left the kitchen, cheeks flaring.

Robin smirked as he crawled out from under the table.

"Told you this game was fun!" he grinned and licked his lips. "Your turn to hide…"

****

A/N: -giggle- I hope you didn't see that coming from line one… oh, and I hope you understood it? Maybe it was just my weird brain that thought it was funny… well… me and my brain have fun together, and if you don't wanna play…?


	15. Childhood Memories

'Allo! Since it's Friday and work was slow, I wrote this… I hope it manages to make _someone_ happy…

**Disclaimer:** I actually don't really own any cartoon character… shame on me…  
**Pairing:** none. Really!  
**Warning:** Nope! No slash what so ever! Might add a warning for unoriginal idea though…  
**Background:** None... completely freestanding story…

**  
Childhood Memories**

The Teen Titans were seated around a table pretty close to a stage where three people where under the illusion that they where naked. Cy and BB were roaring with laughter, while the other ones tried to keep it down a bit. All in all the Titans seemed to be enjoying the show. Well… Raven had her hood up, but if you looked carefully you could sometimes glimpse a smile in the darkness.

The teens were attending "the Amazing Marc's hypnotizing show", currently making a stop at Jump City. They had needed some time off, and this was the only thing they could agree on. Robin insisted on running a background check on Mr. Marc, to be safe, but as it turned out that he was _indeed_ a show-hypnotist and had been one for around 20 years, even Robin relaxed. Finding out that the man's real name was Marcus Little, that he was married since ten years and had two kids, also helped. So far the show had been amazing. Marc seemed to be able to convince the participating audience that they were in very strange situations indeed.

A sound of a small silver bell, held by Marc, sounded, and the people on stage blinked their eyes and smiled sheepishly at each other while taking their bows.

"Who will be next?" The hypnotist asked.

"Me! Me!" Beast Boy waved his hand in the air.

"And who are you, young man?" the entertainer asked, shading his eyes and trying to make out BB in the darkness behind the spotlights.

"Best Boy of the Teen Titans!" The boy beamed.

The others winced a little bit as eyes turned their way. Sure, they were in their uniforms, but it was a quite dark room and not everybody had spotted them yet. Too late now, though. The owner of the establishment quickly jumped up on stage, showing more teeth that seemed humanly possible, in a wide grin.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I am happy to announce that we have special guests here tonight! Everybody: the _Teen Titans_!"

Cheers and applause echoed through the room.

"Let's invite them up on stage, shall we?"

The room agreed.

Soon all five of them found themselves on stage in different stages of embarrassment. BB had insisted on going first. Unfortunately the hypnotist didn't know that the boy could turn into different animals, and as he asked the BB to act like a monkey, he was quite… _surprised_… at finding himself eye to eye with a huge gorilla. The audience loved it, though.

Cyborg was convinced that he was a small girl in pigtails who didn't want to go to bed, which brought down roars of laughter until he was brought out of the trance by the bell. One glance at Raven made Marc skip over her and try to hypnotize Starfire. This didn't quite work. Probably because she was an alien and far too interested at what was going on to relax enough.

Then it was Robin's turn. The boy smiled a bit. Hypnotism was a mind-thing, no _way_ this guy would be able to put him under… _hmmm… his voice was sure soothing, though… watch the pendulum? Sure… why not…?_

"Let's try something different this time!" The man beamed as soon as the teen was put in a light trance. "Robin, I want you to go back in time. You are four years old. Where are you?"

"I'm at the circus!" the boy answered in a rather childish voice.

"Oh, a visit to the circus! How exiting! Are you there with your parents?"

"Well, _yes_ of _course_ they are here!" Robin sounded rather annoyed at the obvious question.

His friends started to look at each other, wondering if they should put a stop to this. On the other hand they were curious about their leader's life before Batman. Maybe just a _bit_ longer…

"I want to ride the elephants!" Robin suddenly demanded as the answer to a question they hadn't heard.

"Really? Isn't that rather dangerous?"

"Nooooo I get too _ALL_ the _TIME_!" Robin uttered with all the confidence of a four-year-old.

"Is that so?" the man smiled as the audiences laughed warmly. "Now, I want you to move forwards in time. You are eight years old. What do you see?"

The boy changed before their eyes; suddenly a mask of pure terror was on his face.

"_No! Mum! Dad! Nooooo!_"

"_Robin_?!" Cy took a step forward and grabbed his leaders shoulder.

"_No! Let me go!_ I have to find them!" Robin pulled free, and before anyone had time to react, he was heading for the doors. His teammates were hot on his heels, but as they busted through the doors the boy had already disappeared amongst all the people who was out enjoying the Saturday night. As more and more people started pouring out from movie theaters and restaurants, the visibility became even worse. Raven, BB and Starfire took to the sky, but twenty minutes later they still hadn't found him.

Robin was running. He didn't recognize _anything_ around him and was getting more and more frightened. There were so many people about. Had they been to the circus? Where _was_ he? He had to find his way back! Something in his belt had started beeping, but he didn't know what it was and ended up throwing the whole thing away. He came to the edge of a park. Wasn't it a park next to where the circus had stopped? This city didn't even _look _like Gotham, but he had a memory of some trees, and that was good enough. The main tent might be around here somewhere. He ran down one of the lanes crossing the park. Unexpectedly someone appeared out of the darkness in front of him. Something flashed silver and Robin suddenly found himself sprawled on the ground, tripped by the metal pole the shadow had aimed at his feet.

"Oh, that was _sloppy_ Robin." a voice drawled above him.

Robin turned around on his back and stared up at the shadow.

"What did you do that for!? Who are _you_?" the boy's voice was a mix of aggravation and fear.

The man took a step into the weak light coming from one of the few lampposts not broken in the park. He was huge. Robin's eyes grew round as he stared up on him.

"Who_ are _you?" he asked again.

"You don't_ recognize_ me, Robin?" The voice sounded incredulous.

"I have never _seen_ you before! I have to find my mum and dad!"

"Your parents? But they are dead…?"

The boy's lover lip started to tremble and tears were spilling down his face from under his mask.

"They… they fell…" Robin sobbed.

The man suddenly kneeled in front of him.

"What happened, Robin?"

"They… they where up in the trapeze…"

"No, boy. _That_ happened _years_ ago. What happened _tonight_?"

"To… tonight? That _did _happen tonight!" The boy looked confused. "What are you _talking_ about?! And why are you calling me Robin?!" The boy started to edge away. "My name is Richard!"

"Yes, I _know_… Richard Grayson…" the boy relaxed a bit again when he heard his full name. "But I _like_ to call you Robin… just like your mum did…Robin, I knew your parents. My name is Slade."

The boy gasped.

"You… you _knew _them? Are you at the circus? Is that why you are wearing a mask?"

"Well… yes…" the man agreed.

"I… I don't remember you…?"

"No, I got to know your folks before you were born. I have been working with other companies since then, but I have met you many times when you were younger. When I heard what happened, I had to come. See if I could do anything to help."

"Help?"

"Yes."

Slade held out a hand to Robin and the boy only hesitated a moment. He didn't take the man's hand, though. To Slade's surprise the boy threw his arms around the man's neck and started sobbing against his chest. Robin felt the strong arms embrace him protectively and immediately felt a bit safer.

"Don't be afraid, my boy… I'm here now…I'll take care of you…" Slade's deep, soothing voice worked wonders with the, at least _mentally_, young boy, and the sobs soon started to die away.

"I don't know where I _am_…" the boy admitted. "Where's the circus?"

"We are in Jump City, the circus isn't here…"

"_What? Why_? Did they _leave_ me?!" Robin seemed about to cry again.

"No, Robin. You ran away… the shock of seeing your parents' accident... it took me until now to find you…"

"It _wasn't _an accident! They were _murdered_! I… I want to find their killer! His name is Tony Zucco…" Robin looked up at the man pleadingly "Can you help me find him?"

"And what will you _do,_ once you find him?" Slade asked, knowing full well that the man had been dead for years.

"I'll _kill _him!" The boy's eyes had narrowed, making the mask show merely white slits.

"That's against the _law_, Robin."

"What? Are you a _minger_?!" The boy almost pulled away before Slade tightened his grasp.

"Easy, Robin. No. I'm not a cop." Slade had heard the slang-word before, luckily "But killing the man… are you sure?"

"Are_ you _sure you're not a cop? You have to tell me if you are, you know! Dad says that they have to if you ask!" The boy was still suspicious.

"I know, but I'm not. Do I look like a cop to you?" Slade sounded quite amused at the thought.

"Nooo…" Robin said hesitantly "But you don't sound like one of us, either… you sound like a _flattie_…"

"Well, I haven't actually _been_ with a circus for a very long time, so I guess I _am_ a bit of an outsider. But you know you can trust me, don't you Robin?"

"Y-yes… I think so…"

"Good boy. So. Why do you want to kill Mr. Zucco?"

"I have the _right _to! I have the right to avenge them, don't I?"

"Who taught you this?"

"_Everybody _knows that! It's the _law_!"

Slade was quiet for a while. _Interesting._ _The boy's point of view when it came to these things must have changed under the influence of the bat_. The man smirked behind his mask. He hoped the man had a _hell_ of a lot of trouble with it…

"You are right, Robin. I'll help you… that is, if you want me too?"

"Yes, please! Where do we start?"

"With your pockets."

"What?"

"There might be clues to what you have been doing, in there."

"Doing? Since tonight?"

"No, Robin. Look at yourself. You have grown. Your parent's died a long time ago, don't you remember me telling you so?"

The boy let go of Slade's neck, and looked down on himself.

"I _thought_ I was taller…" he said, bewildered, and the man chuckled.

Robin smiled up at the man and grabbed his hand.

_Trusting little boy, this… _Slade thought to himself. _Not much left of that trust nowadays…_

"Let's see if we can find anything in your pockets, then. I see you have lost your belt?"

"It kept beeping…" Robin blushed "I didn't know what it _was_, so I threw it away… I'm sorry…"

"That's all right. I have another one at home for you. Different clothes too…"

"No! No, this is fine! This is my uniform!" The boy looked down on it again. "Kind off…" he muttered. He patted his pockets. There were a few odds and ends, a quarter, a piece of string, a button… and half a ticket. Robin studied it for a while.

"The gr- great hyp… hypnot… _you_ read it!" he handed it to Slade, who eyed it.

"I see. You have been hypnotized…" he took a rather firm hold on the boy's hand again and snapped his fingers with the other hand. Robin just stared confused up at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Just trying something, my boy… I'm glad it didn't work, though… must be a specific sound…" he added more or less to himself. "Come on, let's go home and see if we can't find this Tony Zucco, all right?"

"''kay." Robin said, adding. "I'm hungry… and sleepy too…"

"We'll be home soon. Don't expect too much, though, I move around a lot."

Robin shrugged. Moving around a lot was normal. You made your home wherever you should happen to be, the best you could. Noting weird about that... He _was_ tired, though.

"Carry me?" he mumbled and reached up for the man.

"Oh, but you are a big boy, now…"

"Don't _feel _big…" Robin muttered, and sighed happily as Slade picked him up.

"Why _are_ you wearing that mask?" Robin wondered sleepily.

"Well, why are you wearing yours?"

"Wha-" the boy's hand's touched his face. "Why _am_ I? Out here? Ouch!" the boy had tried to pull it off, but winced as the adhesive wouldn't give very easily. "It's glued on!" he complained.

"Don't worry, we'll get it off later…" the man comforted him.

Suddenly there was a flash of green.

"_Let go off him instantly!_"

Robin looked up and, terrified, grabbed on to Slade. A strange flying woman was diving straight towards them, and her eyes where _glowing green_! Then they were surrounded by weird teenagers, all looking very angry, and Robin whimpered softly.

"Stay away! Who are you!?" he screamed, clinging to Slade for dear life.

Then a blue-clad scary-looking young woman held up a bell… the sound….

Robin blinked.

"What?" he muttered. "What happened?" He realized that he was being carried and looked up. "Slade?!" Robin's fists shout out, hitting the man's upper arms and making him let go.

"Oh, well… it was rather _too _easy anyway…" The man chuckled, seemingly unfazed by being surrounded by five superheroes. "It was… _interesting_, though, my boy. We will have to discuss this again… soon…"

The man then reached for his belt, and, faster than the eye could follow, he had thrown a teargas-grenade on the ground. When the team was able to see again, the man had disappeared.

"All right." Robin said. "Not a word. And whoever suggests hypnotism again will have to take it up with my bo-staff."

The team glanced at each other, slightly grinning. Oh, no… their beloved leader would be hearing about this for a loooong time….

_The End._

**  
A/N: **Hoped you liked this shortie… I immediately apologize for every unfair reference to circus-people… I just wanted to suggest that the young Robin might have had a different set of laws in his world… and this might make him even more interesting to Slade… Peeling away the Bat's influence might also reveal the "old" way of thinking… hmmm… this is interesting… why am I wasting this insight on an "A/N"? Damn... Well, no one reads this anyway, so I can use it later and pretend it just occurred to me… yay!

I AM working on "for Better…" so those of you following it, don't worry… I'm a bit behind, though…. ahhh.. I will try to get the next chappie out this Sunday… I have it all planned out… and it's probably going to be long… it it's the last… not sure yet…


	16. For Worse

**READ THIS!**  
You HAVE to read "For Better and for Worse" to understand this story! Sorry…  
This story is for Alonein-darkness7 who suggested a "what if" from "For better and for worse", namely: what if the acid didn't hit Slade?

It's also for "The Darkest Half", I think it was, and others, who suggested I could write a dark "what if" when I was moaning in the first chapters that I didn't know where to take the story. I opted for a happy ending for the original, but I guess _this_ is for EVERYONE who wanted it dark. Can't get much darker. The last part can be slightly crack-ish, though… if you can see past what happened before that…

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them. If I did, Amnesty and the UN would get involved after this story. At _least_.  
**Pairing:** What do you think? Really?**  
Background:** Have to read "For better…" This story starts with a quote from it.  
**Warning:** **_SERIOUS warning here_**! THIS IS DARK! It contains rape, torture and… it's not a nice story, m'kay? If you have the tiniest doubt if you should read this, STAY AWAY.

Since this story isn't a happy one, it's simply called…

**  
For Worse…**

- Quote from original story-

"What's the hurry? We got all night… and since you wanted me to make it pleasurable I will take my time with you…" Slade purred, but he still sat down on the bed and started to take off the heavy boots.

This was what Robin had been waiting for. All the fidgeting with his shoe had allowed him to palm the vial. As Slade sat down, one foot over the knee to pull his boot off, Robin quickly popped the lid of the container off with his thumb.

- End quote-

_(Again. Before starting… read the top A/N if you haven't. Or I will call your mother.)_

He never anticipated the sound to be that loud. It wasn't really, just a soft 'plop' but it was more than enough to alert Slade. As Robin brought his arm forward there was a sharp pain as it was hit to the side. Robin watched in horror as the precious contents of the vial splattered uselessly over the floor and wall, where it started so smoke slightly. Still following the plan, he grabbed Slade's gauntlets from the dresser behind him and headed for the exit. He managed to get one glove on and get the hand on the doorknob before being hit from behind and slammed into the door. The gloves were taken away and Robin himself thrown across the room, onto the bed. He quickly rolled backwards and stood there panting, as Slade pulled on the gloves and calmly picked up the vial from where it had fallen.

"Nitric acid, Robin? Good work getting it past the robots. They were told to scan for metal and search you, but they must have missed this."

Robin's heart was pounding. Slade was acting _way_ to calm for someone who just almost got drenched in acid. If there was any justice in the world, the man's bare torso would have been half melted by now, but there he stood, praising Robin for being devious.

The boy backed away, but soon ran out of space. The bed sat between them, though, and Robin glanced at the door again. No. It was locked and he needed Slade's gloves to open it. He was interrupted in his thoughts.

"Now, Robin. Get on the bed."

The boy shook his head.

"I see…." the man purred. "So this 'I'll do it' only applies when you have a weapon, does it? Well, boy, it end's here. From now on we'll do it my way." Slade reached back into a drawer and once again Robin was staring at long steel chains.

"If you give in now, I'll only fuck you twice tonight…" Slade offered, only getting curses in reply from Robin. "No? You want more? I should have guessed…" suddenly he let one of the chains lash out, and Robin, trying to block it so it wouldn't hit his face, found it wrapping itself around his wrist with the help of the heavy manacle at the end. Slade gave a powerful tug and the boy stumbled, almost flew, forwards and landed across the bed. Desperately Robin flipped over and kicked out at the man, just to hear a click as a manacle fastened around one of his ankles. He cried out in terror as he felt his left foot being dragged down and fastened at the end of the bed with another horrible click.

"No! _No_! You can't _do_ this! _Stop_! I-!" another chain lashed out and hit him on the side of his head. Robin almost blacked out for a moment, giving Slade enough time to secure his other leg. He then fastened the arm-chains to the headboard and climbed onto the bed to straddle the boy's thighs. This made him vulnerable to Robin's fists, which now flew through the air as the boy fought desperately. Slade caught them easily enough and avoided the head-butt this time.

Robin screamed again in frustration and fear as his left hand was pulled up and shackled in place. He managed to get his right arm free and clawed at Slade's chest as nothing else seemed to help. The man just calmly grabbed onto Robin's free hand and, looking into the boy's eyes, fettered that too to the headboard. As the final click was heard all energy drained from Robin's body. He slumped back into the hard mattress and closed his eyes, sobbing now.

"Please, Slade…. after everything today, please not this too? Please…"

"Oh, be quiet, boy, you are not even naked yet."

Robin's chest was bare, though, and Slade ran his hands over it, smiling behind his mask as he felt the boy cringe and try to get away.

Robin thought his chest would explode from his rapidly beating heart. Slade was exploring his upper body and all the boy wanted to do was scream. He bit back the cries, though, knowing they would only arouse the man more. As Slade suddenly moved off him and away from the bed, Robin was relived. It didn't last long, though, as Slade returned with two long metal poles. Robin cringed as the man laid them down close on either side of him and secured them to the top and foot of the bed. The poles looked to be of the same kind of material as the bed itself, and Robin suddenly had a feeling that this bed was built for this. Built to restrain him and let Slade fuck him. He couldn't hold back a cry at realizing this.

"Now. On your back like a girl, or on all fours like a dog?" Slade chuckled, running his finger over Robin's chest. The boy closed his eyes tight and just shook his head.

"Come on, Robin, tell me how you want to be fucked…"

"With_ love_, by _Red_!" the boy snarled, and tried to bite the finger who had now moved up to his face.

"A biter, huh? Can't have that…"

Slade moved off the bed again, and returned with something that looked like a hard rubber ring in a small black harness. Robin didn't understand what it was, and it wasn't until Slade slipped the harness over his head and pressed his fingers into his cheeks to make him open his mouth, that he understood. With that in his mouth he wouldn't be able to close it.

"_Nhhh…!_" the boy fought as long as he could, but the inside of his cheeks had started to bleed from being pressed into his teeth and he finally gave in. The black ring slipped into his mouth, over his teeth like double mouth guards, and stayed in place with the help of the harness Slade now tightened.

"Delicious…." Slade drawled, looking down on the helpless boy. He let two fingers invade that pretty little mouth, smiling as he noticed that Robin was trying to bite down or at least only close his mouth. He couldn't do it of course. The 'O-ring-gag' was a wonderful invention in Slade's opinion, and he had lot's more toys he wanted to try out. But later. Most of them were more fun when the partner was willing, and in a few days or so, Robin would be…

Slade moved off the bed, yet again, and Robin stared at him in horror as he pulled a lever at the head of the bed, making Robin's arms rise up, Just before Robin thought he would be torn apart, Slade moved to the foot of the bed and loosened the chains at his feet slightly. Robin now half sat up in bead, arms tugged painfully upwards. He had been right, this bed had been designed to fuck him. The boy made a scared noise and closed his eyes again as Slade removed the rest of Robin's clothes. The boy's scrubs were easily torn off, and he boxers were no match either. Slade then undressed himself, smiling behind the mask in anticipation.

The boy became rigid as he felt the man straddle him yet again. Something was pushing into his mouth, something a lot bigger than a couple of fingers. Robin tried to shake his head, but Slade took a firm grip on his hair, as he pushed in deeper. Robin knew what was happening, but tried hard to ignore it. As the man's member pressed into his throat he choked, and his eyes flew open from the shock. Slade didn't let go, though, only pressed on until the boy was seeing black spots in front of his eyes. The man withdrew, just keeping the head of his cock in the boy's mouth for the moment, sliding it inside his cheeks and across his tongue. Then he suddenly thrust forward again, fucking the boy's mouth in earnest this time. He was annoyed that he couldn't get the boy to really deep throat him, but Robin's throat was just too tight still. Weeeeell… a bit of training and maybe another growth-spurt and the boy would be able to… that was the curse of being big, Slade figured. The man was getting close and debated with himself if he was going to allow himself to come, but decided he would. He recuperated amazingly quickly after all and the thought of coming in Robin's mouth was too tempting… with a last couple of thrusts he emptied himself and withdrew. He stared into Robin's mouth, marveling at the sight of his cum covering the boy's tongue and slowly slipping into his convulsing throat. He quickly undid the harness and pulled the gag out. Before the boy had a chance to react he slapped a hand over his mouth and pinched his nose shut.

"Swallow" he ordered calmly, and the blue eyes closed as the boy underneath him obeyed.

Feeling Slade's weight lifted, Robin dared to open his eyes again. Was it over? Surely Slade wouldn't have the energy to actually rape him now, would he? His spirit soared as he felt his hands being lowered and he slid down on his back again. Then Slade moved to the foot of the bed and Robin felt the chains there loosen as well. Slade was going to let him go!

"I think I want you on your hands and knees…" the man mumbled almost to himself, crushing Robin's hopes. He took a firm grip around the boy's ankles and flipped him over. Robin kicked as much as he could, but now he finally found out what the metal poles at either side of him were for. They had closeable hooks welded onto them and Slade could slip the loops of the chain through, securing it at any interval. Fastening Robin's right leg loosely for now, he moved on to the left one, bending it so Robin now was on one knee. He secured the chain at the manacle, making it impossible for Robin to move the foot at all. He then repeated the procedure with the left leg, leaving Robin neatly on his knees. He moved to the boy's arms, fastening them on the poles as well, closer to his body. Slade then stepped back to admire his handiwork. The boy had been screaming and cursing at him the whole time, but now, being in position, he had hung his head and was sobbing quietly. Slade's eyes moved to the bed it self. It was a piece of engineering art. There were lots of extra parts, poles and chains could even be fastened to the ceiling, and many parts could move around… actually… he went to the foot of the bed, grabbed the two poles Robin was chained to, and loosening a clasp, he slid them a bit to the sides, making Robin's legs spread apart further. The boy yelped and stared up at him over his shoulder. Slade secured the steel rods again, feeling very happy with himself.

"So Robin… are you ready?" he grinned as he went to the dresser again, getting some lube this time. The boy would be tight, after all.

"Slade… please…. have mercy! Nooo!" The boy screamed the last word as Slade climbed back onto the bed and positioned himself behind Robin.

"Mercy? Like you had, trying to throw acid on me?" Slade purred, coating a finger in lubricant.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Anything but this, please!" The boy was frantic now, trying to pull away.

"Anything? Maybe… Red in your place…?"

"No! Not that! No!"

"As you wish…." Slade pushed the tip of his finger in and Robin tensed.

"Relax and it will be easier… not that I really _care_." Slade told the boy and pushed his whole finger into him in one go.

Robin whimpered, a lovely sound according to the man, so he added another digit, making the boy cry out louder. Sick of waiting he straightened up, prepared himself and removed the fingers from the boy.

"I have wanted to fuck you for so long…" he purred to the boy. "Good thing I caught you before Red had a shot, right?"

"I hate you!" the boy sobbed, shaking under him. "I _believed _you when you said that you would let us go! And you o- AAAAARRRRRRGGGHHHH!"

Slade finally had found a new way to make Robin stop talking, He wondered if it would work as well on Red. He doubted it. The kid could probably keep yapping while giving a blow job. He would have to test that. Sinking into the hilt without pausing, he took a moment to enjoy the feeling, before starting thrusting into the boy.

In the beginning Robin tried to snarl in defiance and anger, then the screams began. Later, as he found how the screams egged Slade on he tried to hold them back and they turned into whimpers and sobs. Then there was silence only disturbed by ragged, labored breathing, merely gasps, as the boy's body fought to stay alive. Slade took his time with him, trying all sorts of positions, until the boy's body was limp and unresponsive. Like a cat tiring of playing with the mouse once it's dead, Slade finally released the chains. Looking down at the crumpled form on the bed, the man smiled behind the ever present mask. Checking the damage he noted that there was blood, but not too much. The boy would heal and be fuckable again soon enough. Other than that his body was more or less covered in bruises from the chains and manacles, but also from when Slade didn't feel he screamed enough. He pulled on a pair of pants and his boots, hauled Robin's body over his shoulders and headed back to the cell.

Red screamed in hate and rage as he saw Slade with Robin's mangled body. Slade had to use the shock-collar on him to keep him from attacking, even though he had a broken arm. Even that nearly didn't work and Slade had to turn the power up to maximum before the boy collapsed on the floor.

Throwing Robin down on it with him, Slade brushed his hands contently and left them there.

Robin woke up to darkness and pain. He moaned quietly and immediately felt a hand on his arm. He cried out in alarm and tried to move away.

"Shhh… Robin, it's me! It's Red! It's only me!" the thief's voice was thick from crying and Robin almost didn't recognize it.

"Red…? Red, I'm sorry! I failed… I…"

"Sssshhhh…. honey…. love…. It's okay…" Red whispered, uttering one of the greatest falsehoods in the history of the planet, but didn't care. Robin started to sob, and Red couldn't keep his own tears at bay either. He had moved the boy to their bed, wrapped his naked body in their only blanket, and he lay next to him now, holding on to him tightly. Robin suddenly clung to him too and the boy's cried themselves to sleep.

They awoke as the light turned on. Still clinging to each other, they both gasped as Slade walked in.

"Ahhh… my little lab-rats…. how are we feeling today? Robin?"

The boy whimpered as he heard his name and his grasp on Red tightened. Red himself had never looked more dangerous. Eyes blazing, he stared at the man he hated in utter silence. Only _that_ in itself was scary.

"Not very talkative this morning? No matter. I am only letting you know that the preparations will start now and your treatments will begin this afternoon. Trust me, you will feel a lot better afterwards." He chuckled under his mask and threw a bundle of clothes on the floor. "There, Red, make sure he gets dressed. Don't want him catching a _cold_, now, do you?"

As the man left the room, Red went to get the clothes, knowing it might make Robin feel a little bit better. He helped him to dress, trying not to see the blood and the other stains, and then made him lie back down. Sladebots walked in and during the morning the outer room was totally emptied. It was then cleaned and plastic was put down on the floor. The boys sat close together, watching everything in silence but then the robots returned carrying something between them, and both of them gasped in horror. It was two metal surgery tables with shackles.

Robin whimpered at the sight.

"I… I'm scared, Red…" he whispered.

"You? No way, Rob… you are the bravest guy_ ever_…" Red tried to sound perky.

"He… he will tie us to those things and then… then he'll take you away from me!" Robin sobbed.

"Never, Robin! All the drugs in the _world_, all the _pain_ in the world, couldn't do _that_!" Red snarled at the tables and robots. "I promise…" he added softly.

"I… I hope he'll kill us…" Robin answered. "He has this bed… and chains… I…." Robin broke down and cried, clutching at Red who could only hug him back.

"What do you say we at least give him a fight, candy-lips?" Red whispered, but to his dismay Robin shook his head.

"No use… he'll win... he'll _always_ win…"

Slade had finally done it… Red's brave little Robin was gone…

"Yeah…" Red admitted "but maybe not by as _much,_ eh?"

They both knew that this probably was the last time they held each other. This room was the last thing they would ever see… at least with these eyes, untainted by Slade's drugs. The time passed far too quickly, though, and when Slade walked in they held each other even closer. Slade opened the gate and slade-bots poured into the cell.

"The older one first." Slade instructed and Robin screamed.

"_No_! No, Slade, don't take him! _Don't! No!_" the space was too confined, and the robots too many. They soon had the boys overpowered, dragging Red through the opening.

"I want you to watch this, Robin…" Slade told the sobbing boy who was forced to stand right on the other side of the bars so he had a good view. Red fought fiercely, but with a broken arm and robots encouraged to take advantage of that, he really didn't have a chance. He was strapped to the table and new robots came in, carrying trays with syringes and bottles of chemicals.

Slade went to stand by the bars, next to Robin.

"The injections will hurt. His body will fight the chemicals and there will probably be some tissue damage as well." Slade informed the boy.

"Please…" Robin's voice sounded as broken as he felt.

"No, Robin. If this kills him, I will know how to alter the drug for you. You should be thankful, boy." Slade drawled. "Let's begin. The first injection." One of the Slade-bots shoved a needle into Red's arm. The boy only groaned at first and turned his head, looking at Robin.

"I love you… I will always…. AAAARRRRRGGGHHH!" Something was happening as the chemicals surged through the boy's bloodstream.

"Red! Red!" Robin screamed as well, voice cracking. "I love you! Please! Don't leave me! Please!"

Hours went by. Red was given different injections at carefully scheduled intervals. Both the boys had stopped screaming now. Red was barely breathing, and Robin had retreated into himself. It was too late… too late…

"Last one." Slade informed Robin who barely raised his eyes. There was another scream, more like a low wail from Red, and then it suddenly was cut off.

"Red? Noooo…" Robin sobbed, coming back to reality, and looking over at the body on the table. Slade stepped forward, checking Red over and then stepped back.

"Ah, well. Time for you, Robin." Slade motioned to one of the robots to open the gate.

The boy in the cell suddenly exploded. The robots holding him had no time to react before they were turned to shrapnel, and the boy took more down as he busted out of the cell. He would probably have made it out the door, but he wasn't heading that way. He had only one thought in his mind. Red. He rushed to the table and shook his boyfriend's body.

"Red! Red, please wake up! You _can't _die, _please_!"

The boy on the bed suddenly took a gasp of air, and slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey… " he murmured, smiling slightly. "Robin? What's up…?"

Robin had never felt happier.

"Red, Slade failed! You're okay! I…" Robin stopped himself as something cold got into Red's eyes.

"Slade never fails!" the older boy snarled. "If you ever speak that way about our Master again, I'll kill you!"

Robin backed away, into the arms of Slade himself, who let his hands clamp down on the boy's shoulder tightly.

"But… but…" Robin only stuttered.

"How are you feeling, my boy?" Slade asked Red, and when the teen's eyes shifted to the man they changed. They got soft and shone with love.

_Just like he used to look at me… _Robin noted dully.

"I feel fine, Master Slade!" Red sounded perky and happy.

"But…" Robin tried again "You... you said you wouldn't leave me… you _promised_!" Red gave him a look that conveyed to Robin that the thief couldn't imagine _ever _promising him such a thing.

"There, there, Robin…" Slade whispered in his ear. "I think I have something that will make all this go away… it will make you happy…"

Robin only nodded, and let himself be lifted onto the other metal table and strapped down. He wasn't going to fight anymore. What was the point? Slade prepared Robin's injections himself, and then stood next to the table to look down on him. Robin looked back, only loss in his eyes, and Slade reached up to remove his mask. Robin's eyes traveled over the sharp, cruel, yet strangely ageless face, but there was no interest in the look, it merely registered, and barely that.

"It's time to start." Slade said, almost softly, and Robin felt the first needle slip in.

  
Three weeks later.

Robin snuggled up closer to Slade, sighing happily. He peered over at Red on the other side, who opened an eye and grinned lazily. Robin grinned back. He liked Red. He loved him. Master Slade had explained that they were like brothers and had to share him sometimes. Slade liked them to perform for him occasionally though, and Robin had a feeling that real brothers didn't usually do those kinds of things with each other. It didn't matter. He loved Red and he loved making Slade happy even more. He didn't mind sharing _very_ much. Robin _knew_ he was Slade's favorite though, and he liked to remind Red about that. The other teen could be pretty annoying, claiming first rights as he was the oldest, and Robin had to defend his position sometimes. Master Slade didn't object. He liked them being jealous at each other over him as long as they didn't bother him _too_ much.

Slade… Robin's stomach fluttered a bit and he glanced up at the man. He was looking back, smiling slightly, and the boy became lost in that gray eye. The man had taken his mask off when… when… Robin wasn't sure. It was strange, this feeling he had that there had been a '_before'_… surely the world had _always_ been like this? He could remember a lot about this 'before-time', though. He remembered his parents… and Batman… and the Teen Titans… but surely he had _always_ loved Slade? Anything else seemed impossible.

Well, the man had taken off his mask and Robin adored the angular, handsome face. There was something he had to tell him, though…. What was it? Yeah…

"Master? I… I have had those dreams again…"

Slade frowned slightly and Robin cowered, looking worried. He knew these dreams were something his Master didn't like, and as he only wanted to please him! It broke Robin's heart to see the man's expression. Especially at a time like this when Slade had been so generous as to let them spend the whole evening with him… it seemed like a bad repayment for his kindness to make him scowl now.

The dreams where _bad_ though… It was like part of him was screaming at him. Screaming at him to wake up, but he didn't _want _to! The voice was so full of pain, grief and fear and Robin didn't want to wake up to that! Not when he was so happy!

"I… I'm sorry Master, I can't stop them, please help me again?"

"Heh… Robin is in _trooooubble_…" grinned Red over Slade's chest. "_I_ never need _any _shots!"

"No, Red." Slade sighed. "Robin needs them because he has a very strong and determined mind, though…"

"Which means_ you _are _stupid_!" grinned Robin back at Red who stuck out his tongue at him.

"At least I can deep-throat!" Red got back and Robin frowned. It was a _very _sore spot his brother had hit.

"I'll _learn_! I _will_!" he wailed and turned his eyes to Slade.

"Yes, you _will_, my bird…" Slade calmed him and ruffled his hair.

"I'm sorry, Master Slade…" Robin mumbled against the man's chest, hugging him tight. "I only _disappoint_ you all the time…" there were tears in his eyes and voice now.

"No, you don't little one… you are_ very_ good to me. Now cheer up! How about going outside tomorrow?"

"Wow! We can!?" Red perked up, looking delighted. "Can we have lunch out too?"

Robin giggled. Red only cared about two things other than Slade: food and sex. He usually wanted to combine all three if possible.

"If everything's quiet you can." Slade nodded, making Red utter a little sound of glee.

"Is everything going according to plan, Master?" Robin wanted to know.

"Oh, yes, but there are still some rebels out there…" Slade told him.

"May we fight them again?" Robin wondered, a hint of bloodlust in his voice.

"If you wish."

Robin grinned. Did he _ever_! He had been shocked to find out that the virus Slade was using to make this world his, wasn't perfect. It did only affect humans and left meta-humans and aliens uncontrolled. They had in turn helped regular humans to protect themselves in suits and masks and this little army was now fighting back. No matter. They were few and had the whole _world_ against them. _Everybody_ loved his Master. Well. Robin loved him the _most_, of course.

"I won over Red last time." he informed the man happily, and Red snorted.

"You were just _lucky_ kid! My arm was still healing!"

The boys kept track of how many masks they could tear off their human enemies, taking delight in the terror they saw in the unprotected faces as they realized that they were right then being infected. It was more fun than to kill, anyway. Killing was saved for the freaks. Slade was working on a slightly different formula, though, and Robin was sure it was going to work.

"Nah, I won 'cause you are a total _NPVA"_ Robin grinned.

"Am not!" Red protested. "What does that _mean_, anyway…?"

"No Practical Vertical Application" Robin said smugly and heard Slade chuckle. Red looked pretty blank though, so he decided to dumb it down. "Means you're only any good lying down…"

"Heeeey!" Red protested and then chuckled himself. "Well, at least I'm the best at _that_."

"You are so _not_!" Robin hissed, and started climbing over Slade's chest to get at the insulting boy.

"Now, that's enough…" Slade caught him before he could get at Red. "You are both great, now kiss and make up…"

Robin lowered his eyes.

"Sorry, Red."

"Sorry, Robin."

They leaned in over their master's torso and their lips met in a passionate kiss. When their master said "kiss and make up" he meant it. Slade pulled them apart, holding them close to his sides and the boy's snuggled happily up to him again.

"Will the new virus be ready soon?" Robin wondered.

"Yes… in a week or so I believe." Slade answered.

Robin smiled.

"When it is, can't we make Superman take it to other planets?" Robin wanted to know.

"A little _greedy_, aren't we?" Slade chuckled, ruffling Robin's hair to reassure him that he didn't mean it in a bad way. "Maybe we can do that one day, but first we have this planet to clean up, right?"

"Yes, Master."

"Are art-students necessary?" Red asked, and if you didn't know the background it was a strange comment. Slade and Robin immediately understood though. Slade, and now the boys, held the opinion that this planet was overpopulated, infested if you will, with useless people. He had started the 'clean up' as he called it immediately. The details were gruesome, but let's just say that the hospital wards for the terminally sick and disabled were empty now, there was no homeless, drunkards or drug users left in the city. Slade spared talent and beauty, but his plans went much further than this city. The world was infected by now and, to be honest; there were countries that would be much _prettier _without quite so many people, Robin mused. Robin admired his Masters views, also pointing out how good this would be for the environment. If the planet was to be Slade's, Robin would make sure it was going to be in good condition. Red and Robin were encouraged to discuss what kinds of people could be deemed as useful and who was to be destroyed. Now Red seemed to have a problem with art-students.

"Why?" Robin wondered.

"I seem to remember meeting one… snotty git…" Red growled, and Robin laughed.

"Well, you can't go around killing a whole group because you don't _like_ them, nut-head… you are not being _logical_!"

"So, what are they _good _for?" Red asked challengingly and Robin thought about it for a moment.

"Well… I… guess they could, like… do wall paintings?"

Red snorted. In his view a piece of art was a freshly baked pizza.

"If it makes you feel better, you can kill a few art-students…" Slade purred.

Robin sighed, Red _always_ got his way!

"It's no fun, anyway" Robin murmured, and Slade frowned down on him.

"What do you mean, Robin?"

"They recognize us now, they know we are yours, so they don't even _fight_!"

"Yeah, it's no fun unless they at least _try_ to run away…" Red agreed. "That's why I prefer rebels!"

"Me too… hope we meet some tomorrow." Robin nodded. Then he looked up at Slade.

"Can we stay the night? Please?"

"Yeah, we'll make it worth your while…" Red promised and grinned, hand starting to move over Slade's thigh beneath the covers.

"I'm spoiling you two rotten, you know…" Slade sighed and Robin's smile widened.

"We know… but… please…?" he started kissing the man's neck.

"All right. You can stay."

"_Yeay_!" Red shouted, making Robin giggle again.

"I love you, Master." Robin whispered.

"Me too." added Red. "I love you! I'll never leave you. I promise."

_The end._

**  
A/N:** DARK enough for you? Huh? Had to add the 'after-scene' at the end there… in a perverted way I think it's funny… -grins- Sorry, I do!

And no, I don't hate art students... I have studied digital art myself... it was just the first thing that popped into my mind... ;o)

This story wasn't supposed to be finished now… I thought 'the Darkest Half's' story would be done first, but that is _**32 **_pages long now, and I STILL haven't fitted everything in, so… it will be a little longer… I gotta find a name for it too… I will most likely concentrate on that now… it will turn up here in Drabbles… eventually… until then…

All the best!

/W


	17. In Sickness and in Health

This story is for '**The Darkest Half**" who suggested it… Well, the first part of it… "What if" she wanted to know "the plant Robin got stung by in 'Touch' really WAS poisonous and he got sick?"

Yeah… what if? I started writing and I should probably have stopped a LOT sooner, but more ideas came to me and… it was supposed to be 10 pages… then it was 15… and 30… now its 66! Another Mega-drabble, ladies… I apologies for the discomfort. It starts as hurt/comfort and continues as master/slave…

**THIS IS NOT A STORY** for anyone who likes Robin to be undefeatable… in this he is rather the opposite, and just a _bit_ slutty at times… so OOC-warning. I _tried _to keep him in character, but he just pouted and wanted to go snog Slade instead… what am I to do!? He's such a bad boy…

Slade is "my" Slade from "Touch", "Terms…" and the future drabbles in this collection, which means that he is not a COMPLETE bastard, but plays one very well.

This story also mirrors "getaway" to an extent…

Sooo… this story starts with the, slightly altered, end of "Touch" and in the end there is a part that comes from "Terms…" Just so you know I'm not getting senile…

Let's get started then… Let me remind you that neither Slade nor Robin wears their masks as this story begin… when/if they do later it is mentioned…

So, continuing with the wedding theme, I decided to call this story:

**  
In Sickness and in Health**

Robin slowly woke up. Stretching lightly, he gradually opened his eyes. He tensed. Something was wrong! Where was he?! It all came back to him in a flash and he stifled a terrified cry as he bolted out of the bed. He didn't get far. A strong arm shot out from under the covers, caught him around his waist and pulled him backwards.

"Where do you think _you_ are going?" Slade's tone was amused but laced with a sharp, warning edge.

"NO!" Robin screamed "No! Let go! Don't… don't…"

"Shhhh… calm down…" Slade hushed and easily pulled the struggling boy closer and back into bed.

"…no…" Robin's protests were weaker now, tired.

"There, there… nothing to worry about, little bird. Relax…" Slade's soothing, almost hypnotic, voice washed over him and Robin's panicked gasps for breath slowly became calmer.

"… please stop…" he whispered in a defeated tone, knowing full well that the man who held him could do anything at _all_ to him without he being able to stop him. Robin closed his eyes tightly, trying to stop the panic that welled up inside him. The plant's soothing intoxication was as good as gone. Everything that hat happened last night, everything he had done, everything that had been done _too _him, was playing behind his eyelids. He shook his head weakly, he didn't want to remember! Slade's arms held him in a secure, but not hard, grip that could easily tighten if he tried anything. Robin had too, though, he had to fight, and he suddenly slammed an elbow into the man's chest and his heels found Slade's shinbones. Slade's grip loosened enough for Robin to wrench free, and again he headed for the door. He was naked and cold, but that didn't matter right now, he just needed to be away from Slade, very, very fast.

He actually made it to the door and out into a corridor before he heard Slade start to pursue him. The man didn't seem to be in much of a hurry and Robin soon understood why. He had headed the wrong way. He had come to the end of the hallway, and the doors on either side wouldn't open. Suddenly Robin felt like a wave of heat had hit him. For a moment he thought that Slade had shot him with something, but he then realized that the heat came from inside him. He groaned as it was followed by a burning pain, and he stumbled to his knees.

"Giving up the fight so soon? I'm disappointed, Robin…" The voice came from somewhere above him, but Robin only whimpered from the pain, clutching his own body.

"Robin? What's wrong?" the voice had changed, and it now actually had a hint of concern in it.

"…. d-don't know… pain…" Robin gasped.

Slade bent down and reached for him. Robin tried to crawl away, but as the man's hands touched his bare skin the pain eased a bit. Instead of trying to get away, he now pushed against the hand.

"You are hot." Slade commented and at a wary glance from Robin he added "As in 'you have a fever'". Noting that the boy didn't seem to move away anymore, Slade put two and two together. "Does the pain stop when I touch you?"

"… a little…" Robin admitted miserably.

"This has to have something to do with the plant. Let me see your arm." Without further ado, Slade turned the boy around. "Damn…" Slade swore as he saw Robin's right upper arm. It was bright read and swollen. A clear liquid was oozing slightly out of the small puncture wound. "This is infected… or maybe… I think you are having an allergic reaction, Robin."

"… allergic…? To aphrodisiac plants? Who knew..?" Robin was feeling slightly better as both Slade's hands now were touching him as the man helped him sit up.

"I'm taking you back o the bedroom." the man said and picked him up in his arms. The skin-to-skin contact felt heavenly, banishing the heat and pain to a mere murmur, but the situation, being carried to a bed by his worst enemy, made the boy fight again.

"No, not again! I don't want to! Slade, let me g-"

The man unexpectedly stopped and sighed.

"All right Robin, I will let you go. If I am right you won't get far. Just tell me when you are ready for me to pick you up, and we won't have this discussion again."

Robin was suddenly put back on his feet and was running once more. This time he _must_ be going the right way, he just needed to … find… the … exit…

Again he fell to his knees, the waves of pain and heat flooded all his senses and he curled up on the cold cement floor. When he managed to open his eyes for a second he saw Slade's feet just inches away. He startled and tried to get on his feet, but failed as a new wave of pain made him cry out. He knew how to lessen it and, disregarding all sense of dignity, he reached for Slade's legs. As he was about to touch them, the man backed away out of reach. Robin whined and shook from another jolt of pain.

"Just tell me to pick you up, Robin. Tell me to take you back…"

The last jolt had almost made him black out, and as the next one hit, he screamed. The waves were coming quicker now, and Robin sobbed as the last one died down a little bit.

"Please, Slade… p-please… t-take m-me b-b-back…"

He had barely uttered the words before he was pressed against a broad chest, sighing as the pain again diminished.

"Better?" the man asked, and Robin looked up at him, big, blue, scared eyes meeting the single grey.

"P…please don't hurt me…" the boy begged, half out of his mind from pain and fear.

"I won't Robin… I'll take care of you… I'll make you feel _better_…" The man soothed him and Robin rested his head against Slade's shoulder, too tired to keep it up.

"I… I… don't want…"

"Hush, Robin… you have to _unlearn_ those words, I'm afraid…'_I want' _and 'I_ don't want_' should no longer be in your vocabulary…"

"…What… what do you mean…?" Robin's anxious voice matched his eyes.

The man stopped, they had come back the bedchamber and Slade put Robin down on the bed and followed suit, taking the boy in his arms again just as Robin began to writher from the pain starting up from the short lack of contact.

"You see, Robin…" the man began to explain as he half settled himself over the boy. "You belong to _me _now, and the only thing you have to concern yourself with from now on is what _I_ want. What _you _want does no longer matter. Is that clear?"

Tears spilled out from those blue eyes now as the boy looked up at his captor. There were a few millimeters between their upper bodies and the only thing the boy could do to fight the pain was to put his arms around his master and press himself against him. Robin's body shook with sobs which intensified as Slade stroked his hair.

"Good boy, Robin…. good boy… I knew you would understand…"

"I… I _hate_ you!" Robin gasped, clinging to the man with all his strength.

Slade tore Robin's arms loose in an instant and his body was gone just as quickly.

"No, Robin. I will have _nothing_ from you but _total _submission. Accept me as your master or I will just watch as the poison finish you off."

The pain had started again as soon as Slade let him go and this time the attacks were powerful from the start. Robin screamed as his body contorted in pain and when he couldn't take it anymore, he ended it the only way he knew how.

"Master…!"

Again Slade's answer was immediate, and Robin wrapped himself around the man's body, making sure as much of Slade's skin as possible was touching his own.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Slade inquired.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Master." Robin panted.

"For what?" Slade had decided to make a point, rub it in if you will, making sure to nip any rebellious thoughts in Robin's fevered mind in the bud. He was aware that it would probably only last as long as the boy was sick, and he _had _every intention to try to make him better, but he felt that this might pave the way for his future accomplishments.

"For… for saying I hated you, Master… I… I _don't_… I…"

"How _do_ you feel towards me, boy?"

"I…. I love you?" the question in Robin's voice was so obvious that Slade chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"In time, my boy… in time…"

Robin let out a low wail at that, but tried to stifle it so he wouldn't anger the man and make him leave again.

An hour later Robin was resting on Slade's chest, almost asleep. Slade had only held him, checked his pulse and asked him about the pain, trying to figure out what caused it. Now the man moved under him and Robin looked up at him.

"This is no good." Slade stated. "I had expected the fever to have gone down somewhat by now, but instead it seems to be rising, and the pain is coming back, isn't it?"

"…. yes …" It was true, even with Slade's body pressed against his own the waves had started to rise again.

"I have to get some medical supplies and-"

"Please don't leave me, Master!"

"Don't interrupt me, boy." Slade scolded "I will bring you with me; it's just in the next room. And we have to get you something to eat. What do you want?"

Robin almost opened his mouth to suggest something, though he wasn't very hungry, but he remembered himself just in time.

"What… whatever _you_ want, Master."

"Very good, Robin." the man said and lifted him up. He had donned a pair of boxers, but Robin was still naked, he had needed to be, to get as much skin contact as possible. Slade took pity on him now, though, and found a pair of his own underwear which he helped the boy get in to. They didn't stay up very well, but it was some shred of dignity and Robin seemed thankful.

Slade found himself lacking in the medical department. He didn't need much in that area himself. He finally sent two of his Slade-bots out to retrieve a collection of medicine equipment and some food. There was something he could do, though, and he needed to set up a communication station. The trouble was that the boy was now shivering in his arms. Slade decided to set the screen up in the bedroom. He juggled the boy and equipment with ease and Robin stayed quiet and docile. As Slade connected the equipment to the satellite lines and waited for a signal Robin lifted his head from Slade's chest slightly.

""What… what are you doing, Master?"

Slade smiled, pleased that the boy's inquisitive mind was still ticking away despite the fever and pain.

"I'm preparing to make a call."

"To who? … Master?" the boy added quickly, almost slipping up.

Slade stretched out on his back again with Robin on top.

"To Batman."

Robin sat up straight, going rigid. He wasn't even aware that he was straddling the man rather nicely.

"_What?_ You can't! He will… he will _see_… he will…"

"I thought you would be happy?" Slade smirked, deciding to overlook the boy's disrespect for once. "It will be a chance for you to say goodbye."

"G… goodbye?" Robin's voice trembled and he gave Slade a terrified look.

"Yes. I don't expect you will see him again. We are leaving the city soon too."

Something burned deep in Robin's eyes.

"He will find me, _Master_. Wherever you take me! He won't give up!"

"Are you quite _sure_, Robin? Are you sure he will deem _this_" he gestured at the boy's half naked body which still straddled him "_worth_ saving?"

Robin looked down on himself, burning from the lessened contact with Slade but also with shame. He slowly sagged down onto the man again.

"… he loves me…" he murmured uncertainly.

"No, Robin. He_ tolerates_ you."

Robin didn't answer.

Soon after, a sladebot entered with two bags containing food and the medical supplies Slade had requested. Slade sat up and leaned against the headboard, smirking he noted that Robin grumbling crawled after him, settling against his side. Well, he wouldn't have the boy that comfortable so he Slade simply pulled him into his lap instead. Robin frowned but didn't complain. As Slade opened the paper bag containing food he found that the bot had fulfilled his assignment. The bag held a container of noodle soup along with some side dishes and rice for Slade. There was a spoon and chopsticks provided too, and he heard Robin sniff the air as he opened the lid of the scolding hot soup. Slade was about to give the boy the food as he got a better idea. Smiling, he dipped the spoon into the soup and brought it to Robin's lips. The boy looked up at him with an offended stare.

"Can't I-?" Robin started.

"No."

The boy sighed and opened his mouth.

A few minutes into the meal Robin's body suddenly shook from a burst of pain. When it subsided he noticed a glare in Slade's eye and discovered that he had made the man spill a spoonful of soup. The scolding hot broth, together with a few pieces of noodles, had landed on the man's upper chest. Robin made a terrified sound, sure that the man would push him away to his death at any second. Without thinking about it, especially since a new wave of pain was hitting him, he darted forwards and snapped the noodles up with his lips. After swallowing he let his tongue lap up the broth. Amazingly this made the building pain disappear all together, and Robin continued to lick along the trace of soup that had been running down the man's chest. As he found the last drops pooled just above the man's bellybutton he started working his way upwards again. He had long since figured out that it wasn't the soup, but something on Slade's skin, that kept the pain at bay. It made sense to him in a way, touching the man was like putting a ointment or a band aid on a wound, but _tasting _him was like… well… _medicine_… he now had worked his way up to Slade's neck with his small, almost kiss-like licks. The man tasted like salt and leather, the most delicious taste in the world to Robin right now.

_No one would like it as an ice cream flavor, though… _he found himself thinking. _Well, perhaps Star…_

As Robin's lips traced over the man's jaw in search of bigger pray, the boy seemed to pick up on what it was he was actually doing. His eyes flew open, meeting Slade's single one and he gasped, pulling slightly away, again straddling the man's stomach. Wide-eyed he stared at the man, thinking that he was probably in really big trouble now.

"M-master…? I …"

"Did that make the pain go away again?"

Robin nodded, even now it hadn't returned, though he could feel it somewhere deep inside him, gathering strength.

"Interesting."

Slade sounded almost clinical, like he had been handed a test result from some lab. Robin frowned slightly, somehow feeling a bit annoyed that the man wasn't more affected. Then he happened to scoot down a bit and paled as he discovered that the man was very affected _indeed_. Slade grinned at Robin's first annoyed expression and chuckled out loud at the boy's shocked face at feeling his arousal. The boy just wasn't happy either way.

Robin quickly scooted up a bit again, away from that clearly dangerous area.

Slade just grinned at him and shook his head.

"It seems the more the pain is building, the more it takes to ease it." Slade said. "Are you well enough for me to prepare to do some tests?"

Robin nodded.

"I… I would like to… use the bathroom, Master." he said, flushing.

"Excellent." Slade handed him a paper cup and a vial with a lid from the medicine bag. "I need a urine sample." As the boy's flush deepened the man sighed. "Come now, Robin. I need to send some tests to one of my labs to figure out how to help you, it's nothing to feel embarrassed about."

Robin nodded and shrugged. Slade helped him to his feet and guided him towards the bathroom door.

"Don't lock the door, if you have a seizure I won't be able to help you."

"I won't, Master." Robin agreed tiredly.

Robin easily provided the sample, grimacing slightly as he sealed the vial. He was feeling weak, miserable and frightened. And above all… dirty. He eyed the luxurious shower cubicle that was set in the corner and longed for it. He knew he didn't have enough time to take a shower before the pain and fever returned, though. He sighed and went back to the bedroom, sinking down on the bed as watched Slade.

"Where is the sample?" the man wanted to know.

"Oh." Robin struggled to sit up. "I left it in the bathroom…"

"I'll get it, you just rest."

Robin could feel the corners of his mouth lifting in an involuntary smile of gratitude as he sank back on the pillows. To Robin's surprise the man returned the smile and it was… warm? Robin felt bewildered, especially at the fluttering in his stomach at seeing that smile. What was a man that had stated that he was his owner doing, smiling like that? And what the hell was Robin _himself _doing, welcoming it? He shook his head. It must be the poison, he had a _fever_ for goodness sake… he probably had imagined the smile too…

_Yes, because IMAGINING that Slade smiled at you is somehow BETTER, is it? _

His eyes followed the man closely as he came back, labeling the vial and putting it away.

"Are you still feeling all right?"

"Yes… for now…" Robin nodded. "Master." he added, again a little late.

"Good. I am going to take a blood sample from you too." Slade gestured to a syringe and several other vials that were laid out beside the boy. Robin only nodded and Slade took his arm and cleaned if with a piece of cotton wool soaked in disinfectant. Robin winced slightly as the needle slipped in, but he had gotten a whole new perspective on pain over the last hours. He preferred this sort.

"Master?" Robin wanted to ask a question, but was unsure how to phrase it.

"What is it, my boy?" Slade wondered and changed the vial, filling another one with the dark red liquid.

"Are you…. are you really going to call Batman?"

"Yes. Bruce _does_ have access to both the plant and Poison Ivy herself. I think his help in this is crucial."

There were strange sounds from the boy, but no answer. Slade finished with the blood sample and looked up at Robin who was as pale as a ghost.

The boy's world had just shattered. Even the most remote sense of security had been stolen from him, and Slade didn't even seem to understand what he had said.

"You… called… him…?"

"Bruce. Yes, _Richard_, I did." Slade said, smiling inwardly at the reaction. If the boy was going to be healthy again, the noose needed to be tightened.

"I… understand, Master." Robin had closed his eyes in defeat.

"I knew you would."

Yes, there wasn't any need for threats. Slade held the lives of the boy's only family in his hand, and they both knew it.

"Now. I got you something to get your fever down, and some antihistamine. I doubt it will help, but it probably won't hurt either." He helped Robin to sit up and gave him a couple of pills to swallow with the help of some water. The boy did, and Slade didn't even check his mouth, knowing from the look on the boy's face that he had obeyed.

"Is there anything else you want while you are still feeling better?" he asked.

"Anything you want, Master." the boy mumbled, staring down at his hands. Slade resisted an urge to roll his eye but couldn't suppress a sigh.

"Well, _yes_, Robin, but let's just say that when I _ask_ you, you are allowed to answer. Clear? So. Anything?"

Robin looked up at him and Slade could swear there was a small hint of glee in his eyes. The damn kid was delighted that he found a way to annoy him while still obeying him to the letter.

"I… I would like a shower, Master…" Robin answered truthfully. "But… I'm not sure if I can … manage alone…" the blush made another appearance.

"Oh, I'll be happy to help. I need one too, after all. I will just finish up here as I need to supply some samples as well. Then we will have that shower, does that sound good?"

'Good' was stretching it, but Robin nodded none the less.

"Why do you have to send your own blood… and stuff…Master?" Robin asked.

"Well, it seems that whatever you have got, I am the cure… or part of it anyway. That needs to be looked into."

Robin nodded again, feeling drowsy. The lack of pain had made his whole body relax and he slowly drifted off to sleep.

He awoke with a cry on his lips as the all-too-familiar pain flowed though his body again. He was so hot he felt like his eyes were boiling in their sockets.

"Slade! Master! Help! I'm…. Aaaahhhh!"

He felt himself being lifted within moments, and though the pain peaks were sliced off Robin was still in agony. He clung closer to Slade, screaming as another wave hit.

"Not… not _enough_! I… I gotta…. please let me….?"

"Do whatever you feel you need to, Robin." The man said in his ear and instantly regretted it as Robin sank his teeth into his shoulder. The man had settled back in the bed and winced slightly at the pain. Fortunately the skin didn't break and Robin started kissing and licking his skin instead. Much nicer. This time the boy knew what he wanted, though, and made his way up Slade's throat, soon finding his lips. Robin kissed like Slade this time. Eagerly devouring and taking possession of the older man's mouth. Slade wasn't someone who could be dominated, though, and answered the boy with equal greed. Robin relaxed more and more and then he broke the kiss.

"It's… It's gone again…" he panted. His eyes widened as Slade's hand forced his head down again for another kiss. Slade also didn't like his property to decide when a kiss should end. Now, fully alert, Robin let Slade dominate the kiss completely. Robin did what was asked of him, but otherwise kept still. Even so he was flushed and out of breath when the kiss ended, looking up at Slade with glazed eyes.

"Ready for that shower?" Slade grinned.

Robin nodded. He felt fine, actually…

"I think I can manage by myself now, Master…"

Slade lifted him up and snorted, amused.

"Not a chance, boy."

Around ten minutes later Robin found himself under hot water. They had finished washing their hair and upper bodies and now Robin endured being very intimately cleaned. He had no doubt that it needed to be done, he had felt sticky since he woke up that morning, but he really wished that he was allowed to do it himself. He sighed heavily.

_I better get used to it… this is not my body anymore…_

He suddenly felt a lump in his throat and a small sob escaped his lips. He hoped Slade hadn't heard it, but the man had. After finishing cleaning the boy, he stood up, tilting Robin's face up. The water from the shower flowed over it, making it impossible for the man to tell if there were any tears mixed in.

"Talk. You are allowed to speak freely." he encouraged the boy, but Robin only shook his head slightly.

"Robin…" Slade's tone made the name a warning. "You will not be allowed to speak openly very often. I suggest you take this opportunity."

Now Slade was _sure_ there where tears on the boy's cheeks.

"I… I just… what will happen to me? What will you do to me? Why _me_? Can't you let me go, Master, please? I… I don't want to be your… your slave! I want to be with my family and friends! You... you can't just _take me away_!" Robin's voice and anger rose with every word. "I will _fight _you, Slade, I will _never_ be yours! I _can't_! I… don't… don't make me, Master?" the anger had died away, replaced with resignation. "If… if you are going to take my life away…. then… just… just _kill_ me instead… you would win then too, right?" the boy looked up at him now with something of hope in his eyes.

"I would… but I would miss my _price_…" Slade answered and stroked Robin's neck.

"There… there…. must be _other _boys that…." Robin started.

"Right." Slade said. "You just pick one to take your place, then. Why not Speedy from Titans East? He is quite cute. Beast Boy? No, he annoys me too much. You can just point to some stranger on the street if you like. Would you?"

Robin stared at him, shocked that he hadn't realized what his suggestion would mean for another human being.

"No. No, I _couldn't_, Master. I'm sorry." he hung his head. Slade turned the water off and wrapped the boy up tightly in a big, soft towel. Then he dried himself off and proceeded to carry the boy back to the bed. He didn't need to, Robin was still more than well enough to walk by himself, but he enjoyed it.

He placed Robin under the covers and slipped in after him.

"Now, Robin, let me answer your first two questions." Robin looked confused, probably not remembering what the questions were, so Slade filled him in. "'What will happen to you' and 'what will I do to you'. The second question is easy and you already know the answer: anything I want. The first question… that is up to you."

"Wh- what do you mean?" the boy wanted to know.

"You are going to grow up with me, that part is _not _up to you, but you have an opportunity to influence what position you will take. You can simply be my slave, I am happy with that, and that is how you will begin. If you are willing to work, though, you can be my student, my apprentice, and, as you grow in skill and strength, even my ally, my partner. You get to decide which in time. First, though, as I said, you will learn to be my slave, and you better learn quickly. I will give you some leeway now, but as soon as you are healthy again, your training will begin. Does that answer your questions?"

"Yes." The boy glared icily at the man.

"I will not give you_ that _much leeway…" Slade warned.

"… Master…" Robin added, dutifully.

"Good boy. And don't worry, I will be a fair Master to you. I will punish every mistake you make but I will reward you as well. Now, let's see if Batman will take our call, shall we?" He adjusted the screen so it sat low on the side of the bed, making sure Robin would see and _be_ seen, as he was in the foreground. Then he put on his mask, although nothing else. Only their upper bodies would be visible, but that, to Robin, was bad enough.

Robin merely groaned as Slade started up the system, searching for the right frequency. Suddenly the signal came through and Batman's face appeared on the screen.

"Robin! We have been worried _sick_, where are y-" he cut himself off as Slade laid down behind Robin and so came into view.

Slade put an arm around the boy, drawing him closer.

"Well, hello, Batman. Quite a nice little gift you sent me yesterday…" he drawled.

"Deathstroke!"

Robin frowned at the unfamiliar name, and glanced up at his Master.

"Oh, yes. Better known to my little bird here as Slade."

"You are going to let him go this_ instant_, Slade!" Batman growled, his face white with fury and hate.

"_Return_ the gift? I couldn't do that! Besides, it's been _used_…a lot." Slade stroked Robin's cheek and chest tenderly. "No, I'll keep him."

"You. Are. Dead." Batman's voice was cold as ice, stating a fact.

"No… but Robin here might soon be… So you better pay attention, _Bruce_."

Robin saw his mentor flinch at the mentioning of his name, and then he did something that the boy would never fully forgive. He looked at Robin. The blame was clear in his narrowed eyes and thinning lips. Robin drew himself away from the screen, which meant that he pressed closer to Slade, but he didn't notice. His eyes were wide and he shook his head vigorously.

"I didn't tell him! I _didn't_!"

"I don't blame you…If he tortured you, Robin… and your mask is gone…" Batman said in a tired voice.

_He doesn't believe me?!_ Robin was as shocked at this as at the accusation.

"I would _never _betray you! I didn't…" he turned his head back and looked up at a Slade. "Please, tell him it wasn't me, Master?!"

Robin heard Bruce gasp and turned back to the screen to be met with a scowl.

"'_Master_'?" his mentor asked, not believing his ears.

"He… he makes me… makes me call him that…" Robin's voice trembled.

"And Robin is very obedient. And also telling the truth. He _didn't_ tell me about your identities, I have known for months."

"If that is true, why haven't you acted on it?" Batman argued.

"I would, if you were my target, Bruce. But I don't _care_ about you. I have what I want right _here_."

"And still you seem willing to_ murder _him-"

"No. Now pay attention, _Bat_. The plant that Robin got stung by had side effects. He is ill. Robin, show your daddy your arm."

Robin obliged and saw Batman's eyes widen under the cowl. It was still as red and swollen as it had been.

"Apart from the wound he has a curious condition where he gets fits of high fever and what appears to be immense pain if he is not being touched. By me. At least I believe it has to be me, although I admit that we haven't tried with any other. I think it is because it was I who activated the plant's poison. The episodes are getting worse, demanding more… extreme measures each time, and since I don't really feel like fucking his brains out every few minutes for the rest of my life just to keep him alive, I'm offering you a chance to help."

Bruce was quiet for a long time before turning to Robin.

"Is this true?"

Robin nodded with desperation in his eyes. He knew Slade wouldn't like it, but he decided to try something… a last resort…

"Yes, it's true, but please don't help! He wants to keep me as his slave, I would rather-" his windpipe was suddenly cut off.

Slade's voice was a bit irritated.

"I thought you would try that, Robin. So… If you die, by this illness, by suicide or even by _accident_, Batman's secret is out. Understood?"

"Uh-uhhh..." Robin tried to nod, but found it just as impossible as to speak.

"Good boy." Slade let go slightly and turned Robin's face towards his. He then removed his mask, but still holding it so Bruce couldn't see his face. Robin's eyes widened as he realized that the man was going to _kiss_ _him in front of Bruce_. Their lips met and Slade put slightly more pressure on Robin's throat until he kissed back. As Slade broke the kiss, Robin couldn't look up at Batman, terrible afraid of both the disgust and pity he was sure to see on the man's face.

"I apologize for the interruption, Bruce, have you understood the details of this case?"

"I'll help." Robin heard the man say. He still stared down into the mattress.

The men discussed details for a while, but Robin wasn't paying any attention. Slade's hand kept stroking him like he was a cat, and as time went by and the pain started building again, he found himself leaning more and more into those caresses, much like a cat would.

By the end his ears perked up, though, as Slade mentioned the Justice League.

"I am sure you will inform the League of the situation" Slade told Bruce. "Your little bird here didn't sell you out as you so adamantly wanted to believe, but it occurs to me that he is bound to know at least some of the League's identities. Superman? The Flash?" Robin stiffened, and looked up at the man with scared eyes. "I won't pressure him for information, at least not until I feel threatened. I have a good deal of faith in this boy, but you know as well as I, that Robin will give the names to me if I was to _persuade_ him. So keep your distance, Bat…"

Bruce growled something in reply and then Slade's hand softly caressed Robins cheek.

"Don't you want to say goodbye, Robin?" he asked.

The boy's breath caught in his throat and he finally dared to look up on the screen. Meeting the eyes of his mentor he startled as he saw that Bruce had removed his mask. That made it even harder to meet his gaze.

"Robin… I'm so sorry… I will find a way! Please don't give up. I love you."

That was probably the most emotion Bruce had shown towards him in a long time.

Robin's vision got blurry as his eyes brimmed with tears and they soon started spilling over his cheeks.

"Bruce- I- I love you too! I won't give up, I promise. You _will_ find me, I _know_ you will!" the boy reached out towards the screen and touched it with his fingertips. Bruce only hesitated a second before doing the same thing.

"Very touching. Are you quite finished?" Slade said dryly.

Robin withdrew his hand.

"…bye…" he whispered as the screen turned black. He buried his head in the pillow and tried not to sob. As Slade left the room to return the screen and the other communications gear Robin couldn't hold back any longer. He cried harder than he had since he was little, as a suffocating feeling of helplessness had settled over him. He didn't even hear Slade enter the room again, didn't feel his presence until the man sat down on the bed next to him.

Robin tried to stop crying then, but it took some time for the sobs to die down. They were replaced with ascending pain-waves, but Robin kept quiet.

"Does it hurt?" Slade wanted to know.

"No." Robin lied.

"If you say so." Slade's tone told the boy clearly that the man hadn't believed him.

"Why do you hate me?" Robin suddenly asked.

"Who says I hate you?"

Robin turned over on his back so he could look up at the man.

"You don't _do_ this to someone unless you_ hate_ them, do you? You don't abduct and rape a fifteen year old boy and threaten his family with _death_ unless he becomes your slave… not unless you loathe him… so what did I _do_ to you?"

Slade's face was blank and hard.

"I aim to make you _mine_, boy. The plant's effect was a bonus. I had planned to go slowly with you, perhaps wait until you were older, but this way…" the man smirked "…this way you _begged _for it. How could I resist that?"

"You… are… hhhnnng…." Robin was silenced by the pain.

"So you _did_ lie, I thought so." Slade stretched out beside him but wasn't touching him yet. "These pains are quite reminiscent of labor-pains." the man commented, almost to himself.

"Wh-what?!" Robin wasn't _quite _happy to hear that.

"Well, the pain comes back in shorter intervals, in waves…"

"You- you don't think…?!"

"No… don't be ridiculous. It is a severe allergic reaction, nothing more. The pain runs through your whole body, right? It's not concentrated to one area?"

"N… no aaaaahhhhrrrrgh!"

"I also find it interesting that it seems to be bodily fluids, sweat and saliva so far, which helps. Makes me wonder what my semen might do. Maybe we should try."

"No! Don't touch me!"

"I'm _not_, Robin, and _that _seems to be the problem. You can try it _orally_, you know…" Slade sounded like he thought he had a really good idea and was surprised the boy didn't see it the same way.

"Go to h-AAAAAAARRRRGGHHH!"

"Ready yet?" the man asked calmly.

"No! I'll never... uuuhhh…."

"All right, if you feel uncomfortable with that, I have lube right here..." Slade offered.

Robin actually managed to edge away a bit at that and Slade laughed softly.

"I will just lie here and watch you die, then. I make sure they bury you next to daddy… if there's enough_ left _of him…"

Reminded again, that this wasn't just about _his _pain, Robin gave in.

"I… just…. just kiss me, then…" the boy said and Slade felt his arms around his neck, dragging him down on to him. They kissed, both as eagerly but of course for different reasons. Even with Slade's tongue in Robin's mouth it still…

"… not… enough…" Robin gasped, practically into Slade's mouth.

"Orally then?" Slade suggested.

"N…no _time!_" the boy whimpered and Slade, to his great astonishment and pleasure, felt Robin's legs embrace his hips. He managed to apply some lube, even if the boy probably wouldn't notice, before placing the head of his shaft at Robin's entrance. He had barely managed that when Robin's hips shot up and he pressed himself up all the way to the root in one powerful thrust. Slade growled, _he_ wanted to set the pace and do the thrusting, but he guessed he could do it properly some other time. _Any _time actually. Slade started moving inside the boy immediately, seeing as the kid couldn't wait, and did his best to make the man move faster.

"Please! Hurry!" the boy begged, bucking underneath him. If Slade didn't know that he did it to ease the pain he could almost believe he was enjoying it.

"No pressure, eh?" Slade grinned, but his eye became wide as Robin started clawing his back and whispering to him.

"Please Master, fuck me! Harder! I'll be a good slave! Please! Yes, your cock feels so… so gooood! Ah… so… big… Please come!"

The boy must instinctively know that this would hurry up the process… oh, Slade could hold out, but in this case it might not have been a good idea. He noticed that the boy's pain had eased up a bit as he entered him, but the waves were still very noticeable. The man plunged into the boy a couple of more times, pushing himself beyond the point of no return.

As the man came, the pain in Robin's body almost immediately died away and the boy let himself go limp. The man shoved into him a few more times for good measure and then slowly withdrew. Robin jolted as he felt a hand on his crotch. He was hard! He was hard and Slade was…

"No…" Robin complained weakly, trying to slap the hand away. His arms were as powerful as overcooked spaghetti, though, and he had no success.

"Shhh… just enjoy…" the throaty voice seemed to smother his mind like a pillow, only making him whimper softly in protest. The whimpers quickly turned to moans and he felt his hips bucking into the hand. It was like his body did this of its own accord… he didn't even understand why he was hard, he hadn't been before… The plant-toxin had made every one of Slade's touched fill him with pleasure, but since he woke up that morning the same caresses had only taken pain _away_. That had been very pleasurable in its own way, off course, but not strictly speaking in a sexual sense. Now he was_ all about_ sexual sensations, though, wanting to or not. He felt himself building up… he tried to suppress the feeling but the hand wouldn't stop… he couldn't… he was…

He cried out softly as he came over Slade's hand.

"There's a good slave, coming for his Master…" the man purred and brought his soiled hand up to Robin's lips. "Now… lick it clean…"

Slade smiled down on the sleeping boy. He liked Robin. Quite a bit, he had to admit, but he had to harden his heart for the task that lay in front of him. Robin would make a wonderful slave once properly broken and trained. Slade would then slowly rebuild him from the ground, turning him into an equally perfect apprentice… and then… perhaps… a fully fledged partner. Initially the boy would pay, though. He had turned Slade's first offer at apprenticeship down, and therefore he would have to work his way _up_ to that status this time… but first Robin needed to be healthy.

He showered, got dressed and then he left the room knowing that the boy would be all right for a while now. He headed to the computer room, calling up the lab he rushed the tests to.

"Hello Sir, we where expecting your call."

"Any good news?"

"Quite. We will be able to come up with a treatment in a few hours, but to be sure we would need the DNA-structure of the plant. Is that possible?"

"Probably." Slade answered, as he had asked the bat to make himself useful and get exactly that information. "I will try to have it forwarded to you ASAP. And remember, this is a rush order. The last attack was pretty severe."

"Have you tried semen? That seems to give the best results in the Lab." the man asked in a clinical, wholly scientific voice. He was purely interested in results, in cause and effect, not caring what his suggestions would mean in the real world. That's why Slade had hired him, after all.

"Yes. It worked fine, but I'm not so sure about the next attack."

"Try blood. It might lessen the pain sufficiently. The only thing left after that is urine."

Slade made a face behind his mask. _That_ was a level of perversion not even _he _was about to lower himself to.

"I will count on you to get me results before it comes to that, or you will be eating your own lab rats for a month."

The man only nodded shortly like that was to be expected, and Slade terminated the connection to set up another.

"Bruce."

The man quickly came into view and Slade saw his eyes searching the area behind him.

"Where is Robin?!"

"He had another attack. A serious one. He is sleeping off the… aftereffects…"

"You _didn't_!"

"I did. I more or less _had _too. Not that I didn't _enjoy_ it, mind you." The man smiled behind the mask, studying Batman's expression. The man seemed to have aged decades since earlier that day. Slade liked it.

"What. Do. You. Want?" Bruce tried hard to compose himself, Slade could tell. Well. No more time for 'spin the Bat'… back to business…

"I need the DNA-chart. Do you have it yet?"

Batman glanced to a hidden screen to his right.

"Just about. Want to come and get it yourself?"

Slade chuckled.

"Another time. My little bird deserves all of my attention right now."

"How much do you think my identity is worth to me, Deathstroke?" the man growled. "I'll send you the results because you can probably heal him faster, but then I'm coming for you…"

"And as soon as I get any indication that you are near I will make Robin tell me the other identities of the JL-members and then… I'm afraid I will have to kill him. I _am _rather fond of the boy, but I have to put my own life before his…"

"Robin told me that he would rather die…" the Bat's voice was cold, but Slade could hear the bluff plainly.

"So you will let him? Where can I drop off his body? At the manor? Service entrance perhaps? Alfred can prepare it for the funeral."

Bruce shook his head slowly.

"Don't hurt him."

"I won't. Much. He has already proven to be a very good slave, and he will soon learn to submit fully. There will be no need for punishment then."

"I won't rest until you are dead, Slade…"  
"You really don't care about the boy, do you? You are just upset that _you_ are not his Master anymore. _I_ am."

"I _love _Richard, _scum_. I'll do anything to keep him safe."  
"All you have to do is keep away."

They stared at each other for a while until Batman reluctantly nodded.

"For now. But I'll keep looking…"

"Oh, I wouldn't expect anything else. Good luck. Want any hints? I might let Robin send you Christmas cards or something…"

The dark knight only growled and Slade tried to hold back a chuckle. He didn't want to push the man too far after all. He would have to make his threat reality then, and he actually didn't want to. He gave Bruce an untraceable email address and ended the call. Less than a minute later the lab confirmed that they had received the information and Slade returned to the bedroom and the still sleeping boy.

Robin woke up relived not to feel any hint of pain. He was less happy to spot Slade across the room, though.

"Excellent news, Robin. A cure is being delivered as we speak. It will still be about two hours, though. How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Robin… are you being forgetful or just rude?"

The boy pressed his lips shut, staring defiantly at the man. Slade sighed.

"Boy…?"

Still no answer. If Robin had been healthy Slade would have him screaming in pain by now for his insolence, but the man knew that he also could get to the boy through logic and reasoning, the agony provided by Robin's own body surpassed a lot of what he could do to the boy, anyway. Without permanent damage.

"Boy, you don't want your mentor to die, do you? Or Alfred? Batgirl? Or the Justice Leagues-members who's identities you are protecting? Their family and friends? A whole establishment of heroes is resting on your shoulders, all safe from_ any_ harm as long as you accept me as your Master. Not to mention that you will save yourself from a whole lot of pain. Now. You are allowed to speak freely again. What do you have to say?"

The boy still kept quiet and Slade had to admire his courage. He noticed the small signs, though, body curling up, shoulders dropping slightly…

"I just spoke to Batman, and he tells me that he doesn't care about his identity being exposed." Slade continued and noticed Robin's eyes brightening slightly "and I am sure that he was being sincere. But what of the citizens of Gotham? Those in Superman's Metropolis? You will leave them without protection? Millions of people, being safer just from the mere presence of heroes. Their images giving them hope and a feeling that, maybe, something is right in the world after all. And now they will loose that. Because of you. How_ selfish _you are, my boy. You _are_ a lot like me…"

"I am _nothing_ like you!" Robin snarled back, predictably.

"Then be _unselfish_. Bow to me. Sacrifice yourself, if you prefer, for them. Knowing that today's children will grow up seeing that there still_ are_ real heroes out there, would lessen the pain, I should think. You are proud and it will be hard for you. You will make mistakes and be punished for them, but take this step and at least_ they _won't be. They don't deserve that, do they Robin?"

"… do _I_?" the boy asked quietly.

"I'd like you to get cleaned up now and think about this. I want your answer afterwards."

Robin was herded to the bathroom and Slade waited patiently for the boy to emerge. He thought he could hear muffled screams and curses from inside, and one or two rather loud crashes as fists connected with tiles or reinforced plastic. Then the water was turned off and it was quiet for a while as the boy presumably dried himself. Then the door opened, and Robin stepped into the room wearing only Slade's oversized boxers. Slade, standing up straight, saw that the boy had come to a decision.

"Come here, boy."

Robin edged closer.

"So what will it be? Yes or no?"

For a moment Slade thought that the boy would refuse to answer again, but then Robin drew a deep breath.

"It's… yes, Master."

"Then kneel."

Robin's knees hit the floor immediately, and he bowed his head.

"Tell me what you are now." Slade prompted.

"I… I am your slave, your property."

"Good. You are to obey my every command instantly, never speak up against me and never question me. You are to be grateful for your position and for what you receive. You are to be proud to belong to me and willing to show it any time I so demand. You will accept any punishment I see fit to bestow upon you, without complaint, and your goal in life will from now on be to satisfy me in every way. Do you understand and accept this?

"Yes Master." the answer was instantaneous, and Slade smiled. He had to take a look at that bathroom soon; it would_ have _to be pretty busted up. No matter. They weren't to stay here much longer.

"Rise, slave."

Robin got to his feet, standing still before him, his eyes glued to the floor.

"Look at me, boy"

Robin raised his clear blue eyes to Slade's face and the man basked in the resignation he saw there.

"Good boy. Go lie down on the bed and rest, your real training will start when you are better."

"Thank you, Master." Robin turned and headed for the bed, curled up on it on his side and closed his eyes.

Robin's mind was not in shock. It had gone beyond that, bordering on catatonic. He had made it up though. He _was_ to live through this, he would _not_ let anybody down and he would eventually _make. Slade. pay. _He tried to convince himself that he was strong enough not to loose himself in this. He could keep part of his essence separate, pure, while the other part did what needed to be done. He was going to be a good slave. He would please his Master. And then, as Slade started to trust him, he would, somehow, break free. Yes, Robin really believed he was strong enough. Stronger than Slade. He prayed that he was right.

A hand shook him awake.

"Ooowww…" the pains had started again, but they hadn't grown in strength enough to wake him yet and he hadn't felt them until now.

"Wake up, boy." Slade's voice snapped the boy back to the reality he now had to endure.

"Y-yes Master…" Robin tried to sit up but Slade had to support him. Robin was freezing. Slade felt how cold his skin was and understood that the boy probably was about to enter an even more serious part of his condition. Luckily he had just received the cure. Robin's teeth clattered and he shivered uncontrollably.

"Hold out your arm, you are soon going to feel better." Slade ordered.

Robin did as he was told and Slade prepared the injection.

"I will give you two injections and I'm afraid they are going to hurt as I have to force quite a lot of liquid into your system. The second is going into the wound to make sure that is cleared out as well."  
"Thank… you… for doing this… for me, Master." the boy mumbled against his chest.

"You are quite welcome, boy." Slade was pleased at the unforced sign of gratitude, but he knew the training had barely begun. Robin was far from tame, yet.

The shots _were_ painful and Robin bit his lip as he tried not to scream. As soon as they were over, though, Slade let him lie back down and he soon felt like he was drifting amongst very strangely shaped clouds.

"M-master? Where did you go?" he asked, his voice echoing strangely. But… clouds didn't create echoes, did they? He tried to focus.

"I'm right here, boy."

"I… I feel strange…"

"Yes, you will go to sleep soon, but as you wake up you will feel much better."

"Why… why don't you call me 'Robin', Master?"

"I will when you deserve it. From now on you are 'boy' or 'slave', understood?"

"Yes Master… I … I like it though…" Robin slurred and Slade got a distinct feeling that this was what Robin would sound like if he ever got drunk.

"_What_ do you like?" Slade decided to entertain himself and let the boy talk for a while.

"You… calling me… Robin…"

"Really? Anything else…?" Slade smiled. Robin never opened his eyes; he was long lost in a strange dreamt-up landscape.

"I like… your smell… and you… taste good…"

"That's nice of you to say…" Slade almost laughed out loud, but didn't want to disturb the boy.

"Hmmm…" Robin smiled slightly but then his expression turned into a frown. "I… I'm afraid of you…" he admitted.

"Why?" Slade wondered, like the kid didn't have any reasons to…

"Master… you… you make me…"

"Sleep with me?"

"No… you… you make me_ like_ it…"

"You should be grateful for that, boy…" Slade could barely disguise the note of glee in his voice. Sure, Robin was high as a skyscraper but he knew there was a grain of subconscious truth in what the boy had said.

"'kay… but I don't like ducks…."

Slade shook his head. Robin was a bit too far gone under the drugs influence now, it seemed.

"Sleep now… just sleep, Robin…"

The small smile appeared on the boy's face again and he sighed before drifting off deeper among the clouds. _Oh… a green one…_

Robin slept for another two hours before stirring. The boy smiled, still more than half asleep. He felt warm again. _Pleasantly_ warm, not hot. As he became more aware the smiled died quickly and he sat up in bed. He had been tucked in under one of the comforters. He gingerly felt his arm and discovered that it was nearly healed, he couldn't feel that lingering pain or heat at all anymore… he really felt _fine_. He looked around the room and discovered that Slade was gone. This did wonders for his mood until he remembered his vow. Not his vow to Slade, but the one he made to himself. No one was going to be allowed to suffer because of him. He had every intention of escaping this life, but he knew that he had to take Slade down while doing so. The alternative was to try and contact Batman or his team and tell them where he was, but since he had no idea… He might try to find out though… What restaurant had the soup come from? Robin couldn't remember, but those were the kinds of signs he was going to keep his eyes open for from now on… If he could work out the _area_…

Robin scooted up to the head of the bed and sat there, waiting for his master to return. He waited for over half an hour, he estimated, before the door opened. Robin looked up at the man.

"... Master…" he nodded, unsure how to greet him.

"When I enter the room, Boy, you will kneel. And you will not speak unless I acknowledge you."

Robin quickly did as Slade had instructed.

"I'm sorry, Master, I didn't know." Robin kept his eyes lowered, not sure if he should.

"No you didn't, so you are forgiven."

"Thank you, Master."

"Actually, since you are now well and your training can begin, I got you a present."

Robin looked up carefully. His mouth went dry. Slade was holding a collar.

"I'm not wearing that!" Robin got up from his knees and backed away.

"Oh, it's not a very nice one, I know. I just got it at the pet store… but if you are good you will earn prettier ones, I'm sure."

Robin shook his head and backed away further. Into a wall.

"Come here, slave." Robin shivered at the word... he had a feeling Slade used it now because he was getting annoyed. He still shook his head. A collar? No! It would make things too _real_! How could he ever even _pretend_ to be free with a collar around his neck?

"Please, Master, not…" something slashed his cheek. Robin cried out in pain and stared up at the man. How had he…? Then he noticed that the dog collar wasn't the only thing Slade had picked up at the pet store. He had also found a riding crop.

"Kneel!"

When Robin didn't obey immediately, he received another strike across his face by the thin, flexible rod. That made him kneel at last, but he gasped as he felt rough leather encircle his throat. It really_ was_ an ordinary dog-collar. Black leather with a few metal studs as only decoration, it had a regular buckle and Slade fastened it securely around the boy's throat. In front there was a metal ring, for fastening a leash. Robin _hoped_ there wasn't one.

"So, you are already showing signs of disobedience? No good, slave, no good at all. You haven't even thanked me for your gift."

"Thank you, Master." Robin mumbled, knowing very well that he had a punishment coming anyway. He was right.

"You will receive forty lashes for this, slave."

"…y-yes, Master."

The riding crop started to crack down on his naked back and Robin didn't care about holding back his gasps of pain this time. Better Slade knew that it hurt, he figured, then, perhaps the man would stop. Of course he didn't.

The whip stung badly but its flat leather top didn't cut the skin, at least. It colored Robin's back red, though, and he knew that he would have to sleep on his stomach that night. The hail of strikes stopped at forty. Slade walked to the boy's front and suddenly Robin felt the end of the riding crop under his chin, lifting his head up.

"What do we say?" Slade sneered down on him.

"T-thank you Master Slade, I'm so sorry…"

"Do you like your gift?"

"Yes, very much, Master, thank you." Robin let his fingers slide up to the collar, touching it carefully.

"I don't have to tell you what will happen if you take it off without my permission, will I?"

"No, Master."

"Good boy."

Robin relaxed slightly. Slade was pleased again. The man walked away, but Robin stayed on his knees, eyes following Slade carefully, trying to detect any sign of what the man wanted him to do. The man ignored him for an hour, walking in and out of the room, obviously preparing for something. Robin stayed put. He didn't _dare_ move.

Slade left the room again and was gone for about five minutes. As he came back in, Robin straightened. He had begun sagging as his body had started to remind him that he only recently had been very sick and needed to rest. It had to be late in the evening now, making Robin doubly tired. Slade was carrying a cellophane wrapped sandwich and Robin felt his stomach grumble. The last thing he had to eat was a few spoonfuls full of soup. Slade threw the sandwich on the floor in front of him and Robin gratefully reached for it.

_-slap!-_

The riding crop connected with his hand. Robin cried out and crawled backwards.

"Who told you that you were allowed to touch the sandwich?" Slade's silken voice asked him. Robin stared up at the man.

"No one, Master, I only assumed-"

_-slap!-_

It was his cheek that was hit now, hard enough to snap his head to the side.

"Never _assume _to get _anything_, slave. _Always ask_."

Robin shrank back a little more, but Slade followed.

"And_ – slap! – _never_ – slap! –_ try _–slap! – _to _–slap! – _avoid _– slap! – _your _– slap! – _punishment!"

Robin's face, shoulders, upper arms and already sore back were all hit.

"Please, Master Slade! I- I'm s-sorry! Please, forgive me!" Robin stayed absolutely still now, head bowed low.

"I know you are a good student. Have you learned this lesson?" Slade wanted to know.

"Yes, Master."

"And...?"

"Can I-"

_-slap!-_

Another hit over his shoulder blades.

"It's '_may_ I', slave."

"I'm sorry, Master. May I please have the sandwich, Master Slade?"

Robin had expected the man to say no, but Slade kicked the parcel closer the boy.

"Yes."

Robin looked up at him, and then, carefully reached out for it.

"Thank you, Master." he said as soon as the wrapped up food was in his hands. He looked down on it and back up at Slade.

"May… may I eat it now, Master?"

The man chuckled.

"Good boy, quick learner. Yes you may."

"Thank you, Master."

Slade turned away from him and Robin carefully tore the cellophane off. He was so hungry he could have eaten at least a _bag_ full of this thin half-dried sandwich, but he had to be grateful for what he got. He tried to eat slowly to fool his stomach into believing it was getting more then it did, but the food disappeared all too quickly. Robin was still hungry, but he was also bothered by something else.

He looked up, eyes immediately locking on to Slade, and he chewed his lip. Did he dare ask? Should he wait until the man spoke to him? But that could be _hours_! Gathering up his courage, he decided to ask. If it was the wrong thing to do, he would at least have learned something more. He had a feeling that he would learn a lot in the next few days. He shivered.

"M-master Slade?"

"What is it boy?"

"I'm sorry to speak out of turn, but may I have your permission to use the bathroom, Master?"

Slade walked towards him and Robin straightened up a bit more, swallowed and fought an urge to shy away.

"So you remember the rules?"

"Yes Master."

"And you chose to disregard them?"

_Damn-damn-damn-damn…_

"I am sorry, Master, but I thought that if I…" Robin blushed fiercely "_soiled_ myself, it would displease you… even…. more…? I… I see that I was wrong…" Robin bowed his head again, curled his hands into loose fists and waited for his punishment.

"No, boy, you thought correctly. I will allow you visit the bathroom."

"Thank you Master!" Robin looked up at the man, relief in his eyes. He then frowned slightly. "Say, Master, may I ask you… if you are not in the room? What am I to do then?"

"Planning ahead, boy?" Slade sounded amused.

"I… I only wish to learn, Master… I don't want to make any more… mistakes…"

"I see. The rules for now, then, is that if you don't expect me back any time soon or just can't wait, you are allowed to leave your position if free to do so. If not, you will wait."

"Thank you, Master. May I go now?"

"Be my guest." Slade gestured to the bathroom door, and Robin got shakily to his feet, He had been kneeling so long his legs had gone numb.

He used the facilities, in the nick of time, washed his hands and face quickly and then returned to the room. He walked back the place he kneeled before, and was about to resume the position, when Slade interrupted him.

"Come to me, boy."

Robin looked up and gulped as he discovered that Slade was on the bed. And he was only wearing his boxers. Robin couldn't afford to hesitate, though, and made his way over, sitting down on the edge of the bed and looked questioningly up at the man.

"Here…" Slade purred and patted his chest. "Don't be shy, boy…"

Robin crawled up to the man and placed his head on his chest, nestling up close to him.

Slade's hand began stroking his hair.

"You are tense, boy."

"I'm sorry, Master." Robin tried to relax against the man's body, only half succeeding.

The man turned Robin's face up to his.

"You realized, of course, that when I said 'satisfy me in every way' I also meant sexually?"

Robin nodded slowly, his eyes widening slightly.

"Yes, I… I know…" he didn't notice the single tear escaping his eyelashes and running down his cheek. Slade did, though.

"And what are your thoughts on the subject? Speak freely."

"I… I am happy and proud that you… can take pleasure in me, Master."

"Is that so?"

Robin was now shaking rather badly. Slade knew he would crack at any moment.

"Y-y-yes, I…" there were sobs now, and Robin couldn't keep it up any longer.

"Just… please _do _it Master! Don't make me… _beg_ for _that_ too… I... I… Slade?" the boy looked up at him pleadingly. "Just… tell me what to _do_…"

"So you _won't_ beg to be allowed to sleep with your Master?" Slade's voice was curious, still tapping away at Robin's shell. And now it cracked.

The boy sat up, eyes blazing.

"You won't stop until I _do_, will you!? You will keep _beating_ me until… until I actually _beg_ you to fuck me! Last night I…!" Robin stopped himself abruptly.

"Yes, boy… what about last night?"

The boy lowered his eyes, shaking his head. Slade had to grab his chin roughly.

"Tell me right _now_, slave."

"L- Last night… for an m-moment, I... I thought you… perhaps… _cared_ for me… and now…"

"Now you know your place."

"… yes Master…" the boy whispered.

Slade had to steel himself. The boy looked so adoringly helpless and vulnerable that the man's instinct, villain or not, was to simply embrace him and tell him everything would be all right. But that wouldn't do. He wanted Robin at his side, and to reach that goal he had to follow through on his plans.

"I'm willing to accept my punishment, Master." the boy said, still quietly.

"Sleeping with me is never a punishment… it's always a reward!" Slade rebuked him and Robin looked up, startled.

"No!… I mean… _yes_, I… I didn't mean…" Robin had to take a breath before continuing. "I meant my punishment for my outburst, Master. I was disrespectful."

"You won't receive a punishment for that." at Robin's bewildered look the man continued. "I told you to speak freely, didn't I?"

Robin thought back and remembered. He nodded. Slowly he lay down on Slade's chest again.

"There" Slade stated. "We are done talking." He moved quickly, rolling over and taking the boy with him. Robin now found himself pinned under the man. Slade's lips met his and, closing his eyes, Robin obediently opened his mouth and kissed back. The man's hands wandered down his side, fingers slipping under the waistband of Robin's boxers, pulling them down over his hips. The man then slipped out of his own, all without letting his lips leave the boy's for a second. Robin tried to think about this rationally. It wouldn't hurt much if he could just relax. He was, after all, not a virgin anymore. He had to get _used_ to this. All right, this time he wasn't affected by the plant in any way, so he was much more _aware_ of what was happening to hi-… ahhh…. Slade could_ really_ kiss… Wait! _What the hell was he thinking?! _And what were his arms doing around the man's neck? And… uhhh… his hips was _really_ not behaving themselves… Oh, the kiss stopped… Robin moaned a bit in disappointment, but then he felt Slade's lips again… on his chest this time… was he going to…? Robin's eyes snapped open and he arched his back with a gasp as Slade's lips encircled a nipple, flicking it with his tongue.

"Ahhh, Master!"

Robin felt himself go hard against the man's stomach and he grinded himself against the man. What was happening here? Was he really _enjoying_ this!? He had only imagined doing these kind's of things with Starfire, and when he was feeling brave, with Raven, before. All right… sometimes Batgirl…. and Catwoman… and… well, the _point_ was that they were all _women_! Not _one _of them was a white-haired, though handsome, _man_ who happened to be a criminal! Not one! And right now he had trouble remembering what it was that seemed so great with girls…

_Well, why not enjoy it, if I can?_ he thought to himself. _It's not like I will enjoy much else in the near future… _

Slade had moved up again, Robin was slightly disappointed to notice, but now he could feel the man's erection against his body. Feeling extraordinary brave he reached in between them and started stroking the shaft. He also kissed back, kissing and slightly nibbling on the man's throat and shoulder. Robin moaned and spread his legs, hoping the man would take the hint and fuck him already! Slade didn't want this position for Robin's first time as a slave, though. He had planned something more fitting.

"Hands and knees, boy. Now." he said and lifted himself up slightly so the boy could get loose.

"hmm-mm…" Robin only mumbled and turned around quickly. His back was bruised anyway… Slade had the lube ready and slipped a finger into the boy who gasped and tightened around it. So ready and still so unprepared for the feeling. Slade pushed another finger in and Robin groaned. The man didn't bother to find the boy's prostate, he actually wanted his cock to be the thing that brought the boy pleasure, not his fingers. And speaking of cock… it was time…

He straightened up and pulling out his fingers, quickly replaced them with the head of his shaft. The boy moaned as he pushed in, agonizingly slow. Robin tried to push back but received a hard slap on his behind instead.

"Be still, boy." Slade pushed himself all the way in and then he reached forward. Instead of holding on to the boy's hips he gripped the metal ring off the collar, taking a steady grip before he started thrusting. Robin, feeling like he was choking, had no choice but to follow the rhythm the man decided, moving with him. Robin squirmed under the man, trying to make Slade's cock hit that wonderful spot inside him. This position didn't seem optimal for that though. He sagged down on his elbows as his arms were shaking so bad, and suddenly something touched that spot. He cried out in bliss and pushed his ass further up in the air. Again! Ahhhh… this was heaven! But it wasn't. Heaven came s little bit later as Slade's hand found his groin. The man bent over the boy, trusting deeper and harder than ever.

"Come for me, boy…" he whispered "Come for me, Robin."

At hearing Slade call him by his name Robin gave a harsh cry and was pushed over the edge. His master continued for a while longer, now having to help the boy to stay up on his knees.

As Slade pulled out afterwards Robin sank down flat on his stomach, panting hard.

"Tha… that was quite a… reward… Master…" he gasped. "Tha--- Thank you…"

Slade had been surprised but pleased about Robin's response. If the boy had this kind of appetite it would be much easier for Slade to get him in his grip.

"You are welcome, boy…" he whispered. "Now, get out."

Robin stiffened and turned around to look at the man.

"Master?"

"Slaves do not sleep in their Master's beds unless invited to do so." Slade explained. "Slaves sleep on the floor."

Robin, still shaking, climbed out of the bed. He was naked but didn't dare to look for his boxers. Slade threw a blanket in a corner by the bed, indicating that that was now Robin's sleeping space. He had been taught not to assume anything, though so he had to ask.

"Is the blanket for me Master?"

"Yes.Go to sleep."

"Thank you, Master." he said hoarsely. Robin pulled the thin blanket over his shoulders and curled up in the corner. He looked up at Slade and the man looked back briefly before turning around and pulling the comforter up over his shoulders. Robin pulled the blanket tighter. He was already shivering. The room was chilly and the floor was colder still. He sighed and tried to get comfortable, finding himself longing for the bed and the warm body in it. Getting kicked out of the bed had hurt like it had happened literally. He didn't know why… he should be _glad _not having to share that bed, right? But he wasn't. He felt abandoned. Useless. With another sigh he closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep.

Slade was resting, he was in more of a light meditation than sleep, when he heard an annoying noise. Alerted he looked over to the corner where he told the boy to sleep and found that the noise came from him. Robin's teeth were clattering. Looking closer he was sure the boy was asleep. He also noted traces of dried tears on his cheeks. He most had cried silently because Slade hadn't heard anything. The man looked down on the boy and shook his head. He suddenly understood new dog-owners who, _swearing_ that the dog would not be allowed to sleep in their beds, let the puppy do just that from the first night. All it took was some sad little sounds and a wagging tail. Well, _he_ was the dog owner now. And he was damn well going to be the tough kind. He turned his back on the sound and went to sleep.

"Up. Shower. Dress."

Robin was awoken by a light kick in the gut. Light by Slade's standards anyway.

"Y-yes Master…"

Robin picked himself up from the floor. His body felt incredible stiff, like it was frozen solid. He almost staggered into the bathroom breathing a sigh of relief when his feet hit the heated tiles and he felt the hot, humid air against his skin. Slade must have already showered, judging by the temperature and the traces of steam in the room. About to step into the shower he caught his own reflection in the mirror and stopped. His hand moved up to his throat, tugging lightly at the collar. He frowned, thinking about something he just realized. Should he..? No… Damn… He grabbed a towel, holding it firmly around his waist and opened the door.

"Master Slade?"

The man who was busy by a wardrobe turned around.

"Yes, boy?"

"I just… may I take the collar off while I shower?"

Slade frowned slightly at him and Robin continued hurriedly. "I just realized that if it gets wet it might be damaged eventually… the leather can dry out and the metal might rust…"

Now Slade smiled slightly instead and walked up to Robin.

"I'm glad you appreciate my gift enough to take good care off it…" the man said, and kissed Robin, who was totally unprepared for this show of affection, or rather, he decided, show of ownership, and almost lost the grip on his towel. As the kiss ended, Slade turned him towards the bathroom again.

"Hurry up, boy, we are on a schedule."

Robin did hurry back inside, more or less just to get warmer again, and, letting the towel drop, he lifted his hands and fiddled with the clasp of the collar. As he managed to take it off he held it in his hands for a while, studying it. It unnerved him that it was just a normal dog collar. Not impossible to open, it couldn't give him shocks…damn, it didn't even have a _tracker_ as far as he could see. And still it would keep him fettered to Slade. Because of his responsibility to other people. Because of his sacrifice. Robin tossed the collar on the counter next to the sink and walked into the shower. It was still pretty busted up from his earlier visit and he was suddenly grateful Slade hadn't punished him for it. The shower worked though, and Robin enjoyed the hot water for perhaps a bit too long. He then hurriedly dried himself off and noticed the pile of clothes set out for him. His size. Finally. He pulled on the boxers, the tight black jeans and then buttoned up the shirt. He took a look in the mirror. The jeans were tight and cut low in the front. The short-sleeved shirt was also black and didn't have a collar, which reminded Robin of Asian fashion somehow. It was probably to show of his leather collar, which Robin now remembered and quickly slipped on, careful to keep it just as tight as Slade had. On the right of the shirt, over his heart, there was a big silver "S" embroidered. The shirt was also, Robin noted, rather short. He tugged at it, but whenever he moved he seemed to show off his flat stomach. Robin winced a bit. His stomach was actually a part of his body he rather liked… he might be on the thin side, but traces of developing abs had started showing within the last six months. He was worried, though, that Slade would be annoyed because it didn't fit.

He found a comb on the counter and managed to untangle his hair. Without any gel his hair framed his face. Robin didn't like it. It made him look _pretty_, not _cool_… and with his hair like this people might notice something Robin had tried to hide for a long time: his hair had _curls_. Why couldn't he have straight cool hair?! No, he had to have soft _locks_, didn't he? He sighed at his reflection and continued to dress.

The last items where a pair of simple black socks and soft shoes. He might be able to walk quietly in those, Robin pondered, but they would do nothing to help with the extra weight to a kick that his steel-toed boots had brought. He sighed. He guessed his fighting-days were ov- No! Not over! Just put on hold! A week, perhaps a few weeks and then Batman would find him or he would be able to contact him, and they would bring Slade down together. Feeling slightly better about the situation he stepped out into the bedroom.

Slade looked up, about to reprimand the boy for taking his time, but as he let his eyes roam over the young, agile body he actually forgot.

"I'm ready Master." Robin said softly.

"So I see…" Slade walked around him, studying the boy closer and checking the tightness of the collar.

"Thank you for the clothes, Master." Robin added, feeling it was probably expected.

"They fit you nicely." Slade commented and Robin suddenly realized that the shirt was_ meant_ to be short. It was _meant _to show off his stomach. He groaned inwardly. He really was _too_ naïve sometimes.

"It's time to go." Slade interrupted his little 'Robin-gazing-session'. Robin had been looking around the room, noticing that it was stripped bare now. He swallowed. They were really leaving? He looked at Slade and noticed that the man was also dressed in civilian clothes. He looked no less intimidating though, in all black trousers and shirt. Robin's stomach tightened as the man strapped on a shoulder holster, complete with gun, and put on a light leather jacket over it. As Slade turned slightly Robin also noticed the riding crop at his belt, and shivered. He got a feeling that he was seeing more and more of another Slade. An even deadlier one.

"Over here."

Robin's feet began moving before his ears had registered the command, and he walked up to the man. Slade put his hand in his pocket and withdrew it holding…

… _noooo…_Robin looked up at the man miserably, but Slade only smirked as he fastened the leash to the boy's collar.

Walking briskly out the door, Slade tugged at the lead making Robin follow. The boy tried to keep up the pace so the man wouldn't have a reason to tug again. It was humiliating and it also hurt a bit, almost making him choke.

Slade led him out of the building, his lair cleverly hidden inside a much larger abandoned warehouse, Robin noted, and as they got out into the fresh air Robin gasped. Titans Tower. So close he could almost touch it. He slowed down, just looking at it until a harsh tug on the leash woke him.

"Get in, boy."

There was a car waiting. The windows were special made so you couldn't see inside while you had no trouble seeing out. As Robin climbed in he noted that the back of the car was huge. It had two back seats, facing each other, and as Robin sat down on the one facing forward, Slade chose the one opposite. As soon as Slade closed the door his fingers touched a hidden button and there was a snapping sound as the doors were locked. A Slade-bot was in the driver's seat and as the car started to roll Robin turned his gaze to the left, to his home.

"Yes, say goodbye to that tower of yours boy. You will see your new home soon enough."

_Another dank, windowless hellhole, no doubt…_ Robin thought grimly, thinking he knew Slade's preferred style. Slade was still holding the leash, toying with it. It was made of a long leather cord with a loop in the end, and the boy hated it already.

Robin tried to keep his eyes on the floor after that. Looking around just hurt too much. As they passed the city centre a green flash caught his eye. Robin's head whipped up and there they were. His team! His heart picked up the pace, but then he noted that they weren't actually focused on the direction off the car. They were in fact quite a way off and having a fight with… Robin narrowed his eyes… Cinderblock? But Cinderblock only was involved when _Slade_… Robin shot the man a glance and got a smirk back.

"I thought you deserved to see them one last time."

Robin didn't answer. His eyes didn't stray from them again. The shining green energy bolts from Starfire, the blue blast beams from Cy, he glimpsed the black energy from Raven and saw BB morph from form to form, quickly and without hesitation. They fought bravely and Robin saw from the pattern that they would win. Seeing his team doing well without him both made him proud and a _little_ bit sad. Then the car turned a corner and they were gone.

They were heading out of town, Robin noted. Where were they going? Gotham? Somewhere further away? He paled as they turned onto a side-road and he saw the symbol for an airport. It was barely more than an airstrip, probably privately owned by some club, and on it sat a sleek jet plane ready for takeoff.

"Master… may I ask where we are going…?"

Slade looked at him seriously.

"I meant it when I told you to say goodbye, boy. Prepare for a long flight. We are going to Europe, and it will be quite a while, probably _years_, before you set foot on American soil again."

Robin paled even more.

_No__... no, Slade couldn't take him out of the country! How would he be able to contact Batman!? How would he be able to escape and get help if he didn't know the language?_

Before he knew it, the car had pulled up and Slade was on his way out, pulling cruelly on the leash to make Robin follow. As the boy sat foot outside he stayed rooted to the ground, though. He got a hold on the leash with his hands, straining against it.

"No! No, don't make me go on the plane! Please, don't take me away, Master!" he begged.

"Let go of the leash, slave!" Slade ordered, but Robin had gone into fight-mode and wasn't listening. Slade slammed the boy against the car, hard enough to take his breath away. Robin coughed and groaned before looking up at Slade like he was just awakening from a trance. His eyes grew even wider as he realized what he had done, and he immediately let go of the leash he was still struggling with.

"Hold out your hands, slave. Palms up."

Robin did what he was told and shut his eyes.

"Fifteen. Each."

BB had once accidentally hit his hand with a big rubber band, but that sting was nothing compared to the pain that exploded in his right palm now. _This must be what it feel like to hold a cherry-bomb a little too long… _a weird analyzing part of Robin's mind thought. And then the bomb exploded again in his left hand. He knew that one of the worst things he could do was to withdraw his hands, so, fighting all sane instincts that told him to 1: withdraw 2: hit back and 3: run away, Robin held as still as he could. His hands were hit unpredictably, first his right, then left, then left again, then right… Robin still hadn't opened his eyes. He was unable to keep track of the hits. They seemed to last a long time, though, and as they stopped, Robin slowly looked up. His hands were bright red and throbbing with a dull ache.

"Are you ready to go with your Master yet?" he heard Slade ask.

"… yes Master…" he nodded miserably, and, feeling a pull on the lead he followed. He cursed himself for freaking out, had he really _thought_ he would be able to get away? This would surely make Slade keep a closer eye on him, making it harder in the future.

He refused to look anywhere but the ground, and as he was lead into the plane he kept his eyes on the floor. He was pushed into a big, soft armchair and Slade strapped him in to it. He heard the leash being unfastened from his collar but didn't move. Even as the plane took off he refused to look up. He was afraid he would look out the window and freak again, seeing Jump shrinking away below him. There were voices on the intercom, the pilot or something probably, but Robin didn't pay attention.

"Let me see your hands."

Robin jumped. Slade was standing above him. Robin lifted the hands from his knees where he had been keeping them, unable to even flex his fingers due to the pain. Slade placed Robin's hand firmly on a small table in front of the boy and placed himself in the opposite chair. Robin dully wondered if he was in for some more punishment and was surprised then Slade produced a small jar of some kind of lotion.

"This is a healing-balm, a secret military invention. You don't deserve it, but I will have use of your hands later."

Robin nodded. He had to say something, try to _fix_ this. An angry Slade for a Master was not a good thing. Alright, a happy Slade as a Master wasn't a good thing _either_, but it was _slightly _better.

"Master… I'm sorry… I just… I panicked… I didn't mean too!" Robin finally looked up at the man across the table. "I know I am yours. I belong at your feet now, but… It's like sometimes I just can't seem to … listen to… reason…" Robin bit his lip, trying to find the right words. "You are the only one I have now. I depend on you. I don't want to make you angry… please… please tell me how I can make it okay again, Master?" Robin begged.

"You will make it up to me later." Slade's voice was gruff. He was still angry.

"Thank you, Master." Robin whispered and then whimpered as the man roughly began applying the ointment to his hands. Robin couldn't do it himself, after all. As the man finished, Robin thanked him again, then blushed a bit as his stomach rumbled. He hadn't gotten anything for breakfast and he was hungry, but it was rude of his body to announce his hunger like this, he thought.

"Hungry?" his Master asked, a hint of amusement finally in his voice.

"Yes, Master." Robin admitted.

"Let's see what we have."

It turned out to be quite a lot. Robin was surprised at how well stocked the little refrigerator was, but then again, it was going to be an long flight after all…. ten or 12 hours or so, he gathered, depending on where they were going and if they had to stop to refuel somewhere. Slade put ready made sandwiches, not dried thin ones this time but big, sub-like things overflowing with ham, cheese, tomato, cucumber and salad. The looked delicious and there was a pitcher of orange juice to wash them down with. The juice seemed to scream at him, reminding his body that it needed nourishment and vitamins _badly_ after all it's been through. Robin practically drooled. He sat still, though until Slade had finished.

"There. You may start eating." the man said.

"Thank you Master, it looks really – ow!" Robin had reached for the juice, but discovered that firstly his hands were slippery from the lotion, and secondly his fingers were still not moving very well.

Slade chuckled at the lost expression on the boy's face, and seated himself opposite hem again.

"Here." Slade held the glass to Robin's lips and he drank greedily. The man then switched to the sandwich and thought that he had to count his fingers afterwards as Robin bit into it so eagerly.

The food lifted Robin's spirit and he gave the man a small smile of gratitude.

"As soon as my hands are better I will take care off you, Master." he promised.

"What do you mean, boy?" asked Slade, looking rather puzzled.

Robin looked up at him, puzzled as well.

"Well, I _am_ your slave, Master; _I_ should take care of _you_, not the other way around, right? I'm very grateful that you are kind to me, you are right, I don't deserve it, but I want to make up for my behavior earlier. If… if you don't mind?"

Slade didn't answer, only chuckled, offering Robin another bite of the sandwich. He actually_ liked_ feeding and taking care of the boy for some reason. He never had this nursing-instinct before, he didn't even know he was capable of it, but something about this boy brought it out in him. Robin was right, though. He _was_ the slave, and he was suppose to work, so… well, there were always chores to be done. The boy seemed genuinely sorry, but Slade knew a big part of that was because Robin wanted the man to trust him. He was far from trained yet, but he was getting there… slowly does it. Slade read Robin very well, almost to the point of mind reading, and he knew there were already thoughts and feelings appearing in the boy's mind that _was_ sincere. Robin had _enjoyed_ last night, well… until he was kicked out of bed He had NOT liked that, preferring to share the bed with Slade, which the man liked knowing. He was also thankful for the food and the lotion on his hands, and he had meant it when he said that he didn't want to make Slade angry. That was a very good start. Robin was actually much better behaved than Slade had anticipated. The sickness had weakened his self-control and the multiple threats against the people he wanted to protect had cemented itself in his mind.

Robin noticed that Slade was studying him, and turned his attention to his hands. Flexing his fingers was much easier now, he noticed, and they didn't hurt much at all anymore.

"Wow…" he muttered, moving his hands like it was something completely new to him.

"It's working?" Slade wanted to know.

"Yes… this is fantastic… Thank you, Master!"

"Oh, my boy. You are so_ innocent_, aren't you…?" the man purred.

Robin looked up at him questionably.

"Master?"

"The ointment_ is_ good. It means that I can punish you for you disobedience without worrying that you won't be able to perform your tasks later."

Robin swallowed as the truth finally hit him. Slade could probably damn near _flay_ him, dab on some ointment and he was good to go for another thrashing half an hour later.

"You… you won't have to punish me again, Master." Robin tried "I'll behave better from now on."

"Good to hear, boy."

Robin used a paper napkin to dry off the extra lotion from his hands, which now seemed almost fine.

"I can finish by myself now, Master, thank you. Aren't you hungry?"

Slade reached for some sliced fruit.

"I don't have to eat very much, but I'll join you for the company." he smirked and was surprised at the warm smile he received. They finished eating in silence, but it was a rather relaxed silence which they both enjoyed. They both had contemplating minds, and liked just to think about things sometimes. As Robin drained the last of the juice and put the glass down he looked around the cabin for the first time. It was really luxurious, and he found himself being curious about the back, which was shielded from view with a curtain.

"Should I clean this up, Master?" he asked, and Slade nodded. The man resumed his original seat across the aisle from Robin, and started to read some documents he had brought with him. Robin got up, put the uneaten food back into the fridge and threw away the empty sandwich wrappers in a bin next to the fridge.

"Err... Master? Is there a cleaning cabinet or something on board?"

"Might be in the front…" he nodded and Robin spotted a small, hidden door next to the entrance to the cock-pit. It turned out to have all kinds of cleaning utensils, and a small sink, but Robin only needed a rag to clean up the crumbs and a few drops of juice he had spilled. He soon found one and a few minutes later the area was clean again. Robin stood, unwilling to sit down again so soon. He stretched and yawned, still tired from the lack of sleep on the night before. He didn't notice that Slade was studying him.

_The boy has no idea how hot his body is becoming… _Slade thought, almost irritated. If he thought for a moment that Robin moved like that to entice him, he could have chastened him, but the boy simply had no idea. He had just tilted his hips to the side and stretched, arms over his head, showing off that sexy flat stomach and low cut jeans. Slade's eye traveled reluctantly back to the papers before him, but he was soon interrupted again.

"Master, may I use the bathroom?"

"Yes, it's back there." Slade motioned for the unexplored part of the plane.

"May… may I take a look around too?"

"Yes, just don't be too long."

"Thank you Master."

Robin sounded quite happy as he moved behind the curtain. He quickly found the toilet, and used it as he really had needed to go. Then he moved on, curiously.

There was a shower, some storage, and then he came to a bedroom. Looking at the bed it beckoned to him… he was really tired by now, but sleeping on his Masters bed without permission wouldn't do, of course…

_Maybe I should seduce him… that might lead to some sleeping… _Robin thought naughtily to himself and blushed at the idea. A few days ago he had never even considered having sex with a man and now he thought about coaxing one into bed with him? And _Slade _nonetheless. _Well, I always preferred challenges, haven't I? _he grinned slightly. He padded back to his chair, though. He was far from brave enough yet to try something.

"Did you find the bedroom?" Slade asked in an all-too-innocent voice, and Robin startled before blushing.

"Yes Master." he answered quickly.

"Why don't you go lie down? You look tired."

"On the bed, Master?" Robin asked to be sure.

"Yes." the man almost sighed. "Get some rest. I might join you later."

"Thank you Master, just what I need." the boy said mischievously, making Slade wonder what it was he needed, precisely. Robin let a grin slip, and Slade noticed a twinkle in the boy's eyes, before he turned away and disappeared behind the curtain.

Slade shook his head slightly, a smirk on his lips. Either the plant messed with the boy's libido or this hade been something that always been there and released by the resent events. Probably a bit of both. Anyway, this made Slade's job both easier and more enjoyable, so he didn't complain. Far from it.

Robin walked into the bedroom, cheeks burning. He _didn't_ just flirt with Slade, did he? He threw himself down on top of the bed and buried his head into a pillow. It smelled like Slade._ Not_ helping. Why the_ heck _was he acting like this? Was it because the only thing about this situation he had enjoyed so far was to be…_ touched_… by Slade? And so he wanted _more_ of that, hoping it would make the rest endurable? Perhaps, but that didn't make the blush go away. He hugged the pillow beneath him and sighed deeply. He was tired. He should sleep. Especially since his Master had allowed him to rest on the bed. Robin closed his eyes and slowly drifted off into a world of very interesting dreams.

Robin yawned and stretched on the bed, rolling over on his back as he did so. The yawn was cut short by seeing Slade leaning in the doorway.

"Master?!" Robin didn't mean to sound quite so startled, but sat up and quickly slid off the bed to kneel on the floor. Slade had just walked into the room, after all.

"Sit up un the bed, again, my boy" Slade told him softly. Robin eagerly obliged, especially at hearing that tone of voice from the man. Slade stepped up in front of him, standing very close.

"I think you know what I want you to do, boy. I shouldn't have to tell you these things."

Robin looked blank for a moment - _so innocent, still… _Slade thought – but then blinked as he understood. His hands slid up Slade's thighs, stroked over his crotch and undid the top button of Slade's pants. His fingers found the zipper and pulled it down carefully. Finding Slade only semi-erect Robin immediately set out to correct that situation. He let his tongue play around the big head, slid underneath and he then kissed his way all the way down the shaft. He looked up at the man attentively.

"Master, wouldn't you be more comfortable on the bed? Or sitting down?"

"This is fine, Robin."

The boy's heart flickered. Slade had called him by his first name! He almost felt tears in his eyes.

"Yes Master… please tell me if I don't do this right… I only did it once before, you know…"

The man smiled down at him and Robin quickly got back to work. His left hand stroked the shaft and curiously he let his right one wander down to Slade's balls, cupping them and massaging them gently. His mouth worked faster now, eager to please his master and maybe be awarded with another "Robin". Hands pressed against the back of his head and he understood that his master wanted him to take more of him. He just wasn't sure how.

"Relax your throat, boy, and I'll help you…" the man coaxed.

Robin relaxed, trying to follow the instructions. The hands on the back of his head became firmer, pushing him down. Robin gasped for air for a second but then relaxed and felt the head of the shaft pass into his throat. It wasn't pleasurable, but it was strangely intoxicating, thinking that he actually could do this. Slade increased the pace, making Robin fight to breathe through his nose and he discovered that he managed quite well. Then Slade withdrew from his mouth for a second, making Robin afraid that he had done something wrong.

"I'm going to come in your mouth, boy, and you will swallow, understand?" the man instructed in a slightly threatening voice.

"Of course, Master!" Robin said in a tone implying that he never intended to do anything else. He hadn't. He found he wasn't disgusted by the idea at all, only intrigued. When he had done this the first, and so far _only_ time before, under the influence of the plant, Slade hadn't come in his mouth but had opted to fuck him instead, so he had no idea how this would feel, would _taste_ like. He had tasted himself once or twice after masturbating… it had been slightly weird, but at least he had an idea about what to expect. He got to work and as he felt Slade tighten he worked his hand and mouth even faster. As the man came, Robin got quite a shock. There was so much! Maybe it was the force of the cum hitting the back of his throat that made it seem like a lot, but Robin still had trouble swallowing fast enough. He coped, though, and cleaned his Master thoroughly with his tongue before pulling his clothes back into place and looking up at him to be judged.

"Excellent, Robin." Slade said and patted his head. The boy beamed at him.

"Thank you, Master!" he said gratefully and licked his lips.

"Lie back on the bed." Slade instructed, and Robin did, crawling backwards and turning so he was the right way, head on the pillows.

"Don't think that this will happen often, but I like to enjoy myself and I think you deserve it. Pay attention, you might learn a thing or two…" the man told Robin and climbed onto the bed after him. Slade reached out for the boy's jeans, unzipping him. Robin stared wide eyed at the man... was he going to…? Robin became hard in a second, almost painfully so, and the man smirked. _Teenage hormones… how he loved them…_ Slade had no trouble at all getting Robin to moan in pleasure, but as the boy's hips bucked they received an open-handed slap.

"Be still, boy…"

"Uhhh… Master… It's so haaaard…"

"I can _feel_ that…" Slade chuckled and Robin made an indistinguishable sound that probably could be interpreted as 'I didn't mean it like that'.

Robin wouldn't last a tenth of the time Slade had, which was to be expected. He soon tried to form a comprehensible sentence.

"Master Slade… I need to… please… let me…"

"Go ahead, boy…" Slade allowed, letting his mouth leave the boy's cock for a moment.

"Thank…. aaaaahhhh…" Robin came in the man's mouth and Slade moved up to the boy's face and pressed his lips against his. Robin obediently opened his mouth but frowned a bit as he was made to swallow his own cum. Slade noticed.

"What is that face about?" he asked, a hint of threat in his voice again.

"I just… you taste better, Master."

This made Slade laugh out loud and he rolled over, bringing the boy with him to rest on his chest. Robin raised his head and looked at him curiously.

"I didn't know that Master… that people could taste differently…" he confessed, more intrigued by his discovery than embarrassed.

"Well, people smell differently, don't they?" Slade smirked.

"Yes, Master. I just didn't realize…" the boy let his head rest against the man's shoulder for a moment before looking up again.

"Er… Master? Should I leave now?"

"No, you may stay. I haven't prepared a bed for you on the plane, anyway."

_Prepared a bed? _a rebellious part of Robin sneered inside. _How long did it take to throw that blanket on the floor last night…?_

"Thank you, Master Slade" his slave-persona whispered gratefully and cuddled up closer to the man. Robin fell asleep again quickly, small happy-sounding little sighs escaping his mouth. Slade frowned a bit at the ceiling of the airplane. He had slipped. Badly. Calling the boy by his name for a simple_ blow-job_ for goodness sake… and returning the favor? Sure, Robin might learn from it, but that wasn't much of an excuse. The man sighed himself. It was just so damn hard to stay cold towards the boy. Those eyes of his… it was like wearing a mask for so long had prevented him from learning how to hide his emotions to the extent other people could. Those blue shining gems turned from fear, to anger, to lust and to gratitude and happiness so quickly and fully he could just as well have the emotion written on his forehead. Slade chuckled a bit at the thought of seeing Robin with the word 'horny' across his brow in big letters. He drew the boy closer and decided to get some rest himself.

Robin awoke suddenly, stomach lurching. The plane was falling! In panic he clung to the thing closest to him, which happened to be Slade's arm. The plane shuddered and dropped a bit again, and Robin's face turned white.

"What is happening?!"

Slade lazily used his free hand and pressed a button above the bed.

"Captain?" he spoke into the air.

"I'm sorry, sir, we are heading into a thunderstorm. We will try to go over it, but it will be a bumpy ride for a while. I suggest you stay put until we are through this. I'll get back to you when we know more."

"Thank you captain." Slade said and let go of the button. "There, boy, just a storm."

Robin tried to loosen his grip on the man, but he was still nervous.

"Bruce and I were on his jet once, in a storm... the plane almost crashed… I… I haven't liked flying in rough weather since then." he discovered that he still clung to the man and finally tore himself away and sat up with his back against the headboard. Slade stayed put and Robin felt slightly awkward, looking _down _on the man.

"Can… can I get you anything, Master?" he asked, looking for an excuse to move.

"You heard the captain, we are to stay put." Slade smirked. The storm seemed to agree as it took the opportunity to shake the plane around some more. Robin bit his lip and glanced down on the man again.

"Then… what…?" he started unsurely but jumped as the cabin was filled with bluish-white light from the thunderstorm outside. Robin quickly scooted down on the bed again, closing his eyes tight. God! He felt like a damn _baby_! But that near fatal accident in the jet with Bruce was one of his most terrible memories, often returning in his nightmares, and here he was again. This time someone put an arm around him, though. Bruce hadn't. All right, they had been strapped into their seats, out of reach, and Bruce had comforted him afterwards (a short hug and a pat on the shoulder, but that was a lot coming from Bruce) but he had been barely ten, and terrified. Now, fifteen and equally terrified, he had someone to cling to. Someone who had put a collar around his neck, sure, but he was _there_.

"I'm sorry, Master Slade" he mumbled. "I'm being a coward…"

"We will talk about this later, boy. I expect my slave to be able to _behave_ in _every _situation. What if I had guests on the plane that I needed you to tend to?"

Robin took a few deep breaths.

"I understand, Master. I'm better now." Robin let go of the man again – when had he grabbed on? He didn't know – but the arm around him stayed. Robin relaxed into it, as his Master didn't seem to want him to do anything else right now, and just stared up into the air. Another flash of lightening made him jump slightly and he heard Slade chuckle a little. Robin frowned, deciding he needed something else to think about.

"Master? May I ask you a question?"

"All right boy, as we have to pass the time anyway…" Slade agreed.

"Why…" Robin blushed fiercely. "Why do I want to be close to you? Is it the plant, is it… _me_… or… Master… did you… did you… _drug _me?"

Slade got up on one elbow so he could look down on the boy. Robin almost stopped breathing, and the man noticed.

"Aphrodisiac in the orange juice? Is that what you think?" Slade growled a bit, making Robin's eyes go wide.

"W-was it?"

"No."

"So you didn't…?"

"No."

"So it was..?"

"You. Yes."

"I didn't even know I was gay…" Robin muttered "so how can it be me? Master?" he added quickly realizing he hadn't been using the word for a while. Slade didn't seem to mind, though, as long as he behaved correctly. Best not to push it, however.

"The drug got rid of the plant's influence, you can't blame that. Besides… its better this way, isn't it?"

He wasn't going to let the boy in on the theory he had that the plant had in fact done some permanent damage to his hormone system. It was better if the boy thought it was _all _him.

Robin blushed.

"Yes Master."

"Because you realize, of course, that I don't care if you _are_ willing or not. Not as long as you wear _this_." Slade tugged lightly at the collar.

The blush disappeared from Robin's cheeks and he paled a bit again.

"You… you are really going to… even if I don't want…?"

"As I told you, 'I don't want' are not words you should use anymore."

"But…"

Slade sat up, grabbing Robin's collar tighter.

"What do you think this _is_, boy? A _game_? Do you know why I brought a gun today?" as Robin managed to shake his head, looking terrified now, and the man continued. "It was in case the Justice League showed up. If they did, I had planned to kill you. They won't have you back, Robin, _understand_ that. You. Are. Not. Going. Back. Alive."

The boy was shaking under him now and Slade let go of the collar. Gasping, Robin looked up at him.

"I… I didn't need to hear that…"

Slade let a finger stroke the boy's cheek gently.

"I think you did."

He noticed how the boy's eyed seemed glued to the straps of the harness he still wore.

"I'm not afraid for myself…" the boy mumbled. "But… the others… they depend on me… their lives…"  
_  
You are far too young to agree to bear that responsibility_, Slade thought to himself, _but it DOES make you easier to control…_

"It's all right to fear for yourself. To fear death and pain. You are bearly more than a boy and I know that you don't want to die. You decided to serve me for the benefit of others, Robin, and that makes it harder for you to accept that there are benefits in this for _you_, doesn't it?"

Robin was still for a while, thinking, and then he nodded slowly.

"I… I expect to be miserable with you..." he confessed.

"And if you are not? You don't have to be, you know… Self torture gets old fast."

"Then… what do you have to offer me?" the boy asked frankly.

Slade settled down on his elbow again, flush up against the boy. He smiled.

"Are we bargaining?"

Robin looked up on him, rather calmly.

"Since then does the _merchandise _get to bargain, Master?" there was a small twinkle in his eyes and a hint of a nervous grin. The boy was not sure how the man would react to the joke. Slade just grinned back though.

"I'm glad you are learning your place… it will make your life more pleasurable and mine easier."

The intercom buzzed for a moment and a voice came through.

"Sir, I'm happy to report that we left the storm behind. Smooth sailing ahead."

Slade touched the button briefly.

"Thank you, Captain."

Robin turned around and looked out of one of the airplane windows above the bed. The skies really looked blue again! Again he was totally unaware that Slade was studying him.

Slade's eye traveled over the boy's body. He found it exceptional, that here he was, on his hands and knees looking out of a window, and totally oblivious to how deliciously he presented his body. He guessed women learned it early, from TV, fashion… whatever… boy's though, at least _this _boy, was still innocent enough not to realize… his thoughts was interrupted as Robin sighed in relief and turned his head towards him.

"The weather looks fine… Should we go back to our seats?"

Slade couldn't help himself any longer and let his hand slide up Robin's jeans-clad inner thigh and higher still, over his butt.

"Why don't we stay put for a while longer…?" he grinned.

"Bring me something to drink"

Robin had barely gotten his breath back when the order came, but got up at once. He was naked, but his boxers were thankfully around his ankles so he pulled them up as he moved out into the main cabin and the refrigerator. It was not much in the way of dignity, but what the hell… there wasn't enough clothes in the_ world _to make up for the sounds he had just made, anyway.

Robin returned a while later, quite nervous.

"Master? I'm sorry, but I could only find orange juice…" he presented the cool glass. At least he had found some ice.

"That is fine, boy." Slade said and took the drink.

"Oh? I though you might have wanted… you know… something stronger…?"

"Alcohol? No, I rarely drink. Clouds the mind. A nice glass of wine now and then is fine, though. And I usually keep well stocked bar around for 'guests'. Do you know how to mix drinks?"

As Robin shook his head Slade shrugged, taking a sip of the juice.

"You'll have to learn that too, then, you will master it in no time, I'm sure."

"Thank you, Master." Robin said in a flat tone. He was not looking forward to acting like a bartender around Slade's supposed 'friends'.

_Bartender? More like a barmaid…_an evil little voice inside him snickered.

"Go take a shower and get dressed." Slade ordered him, and Robin was thankful as he had just realized that he had no idea what to do with himself.

He showered quickly and got dressed even faster. Same clothes, but at least Slade hadn't ripped any buttons off. Slade was still on the bed, watching him. As Robin straightened up he eyed the man and again got unsure about what to do.

"Master?"

"You are dismissed. Go back to your seat."

Robin nodded and obliged. Sinking down in his seat, he winced slightly. He hoped that Slade would have other things on his mind soon, because he was already limping slightly. He heard the shower turn on and relaxed a bit more, knowing he would be alone for a little while at least. He looked out the window but saw only ocean below. He wondered where they where going… It was essential that he found out if there were going to be any chance of rescue… but when the plane actually landed he was bound to discover it, so he wasn't too worried.

"Daydreaming, boy?"

Robin shoot up from his chair. Was he supposed to kneel? Judging by the look on Slade's face he was. Damn! He did so quickly.

"Yes, Master, I'm sorry. I was wondering where we were going."

"Left hand."

Robin shakily held his left hand out, palm up, and looked up at Slade. He defiantly thought that this was unfair.

"You don't approve of your punishment?"

_What? How the hell did Slade read him like that?!_ Robin just opened and closed his mouth helplessly.

"Well…?"

_Shait… this is going downhill fast…_

"I'm sorry, Master, I didn't mean to…" he stopped himself and started over. "Of course you have every right to punish me. I made a mistake. I was just angry at myself." his eyes had locked onto the riding crop Slade was holding. Slade was quiet, and Robin reached out with his hand a little, trying to show him that he thought he deserved it.

"Five." the man finally said and let the strikes fall. Robin tried not to cry out, but it still hurt like hell and he thought his fingers would break. He was thankful that the punishment was small, though.

"You may resume your seat."

"Thank you, Master." Robin mumbled and curled up in the chair, nursing his hand.

"Do you understand why you were punished?"

"Yes, Master. I should have kneeled when you came into the room."

"No."

Robin looked up at the man who was still towering above him.

"Then… why, Master?"

"You _did_ neglect to kneel, but that was a small mistake. You owned up to it and apologized. But then you lied."

Robin's eyes widened.

"Care to tell me the truth now?" the man wanted to know and tilted his head to the side like he was interested and wanted to make sure he didn't miss anything.

"Master… I… I _did_ think it was unfair… but I know I'm not _allowed_ too, so…"

"So you told me what you thought I wanted to hear?"

Robin nodded miserably.

"I'm sorry Master."

"I want you to be honest with me."

Robin gave Slade and skeptical look.

"Master? With all due respect… how could I? Unless you allow me to speak freely, I will be punished for being disrespectful… and if I try to be… _diplomatic_… you will punish me for that too… so what am I to do? How am I to act? I _am_ trying to learn, Master, but with this I am just at a loss… and, again with respect, why should you care? I know you don't care about my thoughts or feelings or you wouldn't have done this to me. Why should I risk pain, telling the truth, when you don't care about what the truth is?"

Robin stopped himself. Another long speech. Those never brought anything good. He should really stick to 'yes' and 'no' from now on…

Slade sat down across from him and pinned him with his grey eye.

"I believe you might have a point."

Robin's jaw dropped, making Slade smirk.

"Complete truth will come in time. Until then, aim to tell the truth when we are alone. Just stay respectful and I won't punish you. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great, Master. Thank you." Robin answered, honestly this time.

"But remember, I _can_ tell when you are lying…" Slade warned him, getting the last word.

They spent the rest of the flight in relative silence. They ate some horrid microwave dinner which Robin heated and served. Robin slept some more, out of pure boredom, while Slade was working by a screen. He awoke to Slade's voice.

"We will be at the base in a few hours. Is everything prepared?"

Robin raised his head to show that he was awake, he didn't want to be accused of eavesdropping, but also to look over and see what was happening. Slade was talking to the screen. Robin couldn't see the person on it but he now heard his voice.

"Everything is ready, I'm sure he will settle in nicely."

Robin swallowed. Where they talking about him? _What _needed preparation? There were suddenly flashes of cages and strange torture-instruments in his head.

"Good. He is awake now. I will see you soon."

Slade ended the call, but paid no notice to Robin, more than a glance. Robin shivered slightly and curled up tighter in his seat. He didn't look forward to 'coming home' at all.

Half an hour later the captain announced that they were approaching the airport. Robin looked out, hoping to see something that would be a clue to where Slade was taking him, but even though they were over land now, he couldn't make out anything helpful.

"Get me a small glass of juice, boy." Slade ordered him. Robin did so and handed the man the glass. Slade took a small glass bottle and poured some of its contents into the juice. Then he handed it back to Robin.

"Drink it."

Robin knew he had no choice. He also suspected that this was a test of his obedience. He wasn't going to fail. He drank the liquid in a few quick gulps and grimaced slightly at the taste.

"Good boy." came the approval from Slade.

"May I ask what it was, Master?"  
"Yes. But you better sit down. You just drank a quick acting sleeping drug."  
Robin sat down heavily and curled up again. He already felt woozy.

"Why…?" Robin's eyelids felt very heavy, and he couldn't complete the sentence.

"It's safer for you if you don't know where you are for a while. Don't worry, when you wake up you will be home… isn't that a nice thought?"

_No it's not… _

Everything went black.

"Time to wake up..."

Some idiot kept talking to him, trying to get him to open his eyes.

"Shut.Up. Sleeping…" he muttered.

"And lucky for you, boy." the voice managed to sound annoyed and amused at the same time. "We are home soon. Wake up, Robin. _Now_."

The command stirred something inside him and he managed to open his eyes. He was in the backseat of a car, leaning on Slade's shoulder. That made him sit up straighter.

"Where… are we…?" he asked, only getting a chuckle in reply.

"Nice try, boy…"

"What…? Oh." He suddenly remembered that he wasn't supposed to know. "Sorry…"

Slade continued to chuckle and Robin looked out the windows. The only thing he could see was forest.

"Please tell me we're not going camping?" he mumbled, which made Slade ruffle his hair.

"No, boy. Look. We're here."

As the car turned on to a narrower, steep road that led up a small mountainside, the building came into view. Robin gasped. It was a castle. Well, not a pretty _Disney_ castle with towers and pinnacles. This was a medieval stronghold, all massive grey stone and tiny arrow slits. Robin realized that he was just looking on the wall that enclosed the main building, and then they came up to the gate.

_The only thing missing is a bloody MOAT…_ he mused. A moat around a castle at a top of a mountain _would_ just be stupid, though. And probably impossible.

The car pulled up outside the gate and Slade opened the door. Robin climbed out on the same side and craned his head back, looking up at the immense building. He suddenly realized that it might not be huge, it just _looked_ huge. It looked… _heavy_. He was brought back to reality by a click under his chin. He jumped slightly. Slade had reattached the leash. Trying not to give the man a dirty stare he followed him in under the gateway and out into a courtyard. The heavy doors closed slowly behind them and Robin looked back for a second. He had a feeling he wouldn't set foot on the outside of that gate for a very long time. Suddenly a few catcalls sounded and Robin's eyes flew up towards the sound. The outer wall was practically littered with guards, some of them seemed to have spotted him and liked what they saw.

"I hope you have better control over this unit that it appears."

Robin's attention snapped back to Slade, but the slightly menacing words hadn't been directed at him. Several people had appeared in front of them and the one Slade had addressed must be the one in charge of the guards. He had the same grey uniform as they had, but he also had some kind of symbol in polished copper on his shoulders and chest… insignias? Robin didn't know, but he guessed so.

"I'm sorry Sir, they are at the end of their 6 months shift and we are quite a long way from any civilization. They are just… restless…" the man's cold eyes came to rest on Robin and the boy tried to look back without shivering. "Besides, they were just showing a bit of appreciation concerning your… choice. But they will hear it wasn't appreciated."

Slade nodded shortly.

"Just let them know that _this_" he yanked a bit at Robin's leash "is _mine_. And I don't _share_ my toys."

"Of course not, Sir." the man said, but Robin thought there was a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Dismissed."

As the chief of the guards left an older man approached.

"Glad to see you, Slade."

Robin recognized the voice from the plane. The man with the preparations. The boy edged slightly closer to Slade.

"Wintergreen! I'm glad to see you too. It's been a long time. Everything is fine, I presume?"

"Yes Sir, nothing major to worry about, but you'll be fully updated tomorrow." the man's eyes, old stern ones, but not terrible cold like the others, turned to Robin.

"So this is the boy?"

"Yes. His name is Robin, but you can all call him 'boy' for now. He'll earn the right to the name in time, won't you boy?"

"Yes Master." Robin answered clearly with lowered eyes. This was hard. Alone with Slade it had been more like… acting… but in front of other people it became much more real.

"Sarah."

Robin looked up and was surprised to see a woman among the men. Sarah was older too, in her sixties, and was a bit plump, which seemed to suit her. She looked like someone's grandmother. Her eyes made Robin swallow, they seemed warm and there was a hint of concern there.

"Yes, Mr. Wilson?"

Robin's ears almost twitched at the name. A vital clue to Slade's past! Finally! Now all he needed was a map with the castle marked out and a phone… yeah… that would happen…

"Take the boy to my chambers. I'll be along shortly." he gave her the leash and Robin followed with just a short look back as Slade. Sarah led him into the stronghold and up a set of stairs, to a couple of big double doors.

The room was huge. All stone walls and floor, but thick rugs and wall-hangings that seemed to be antique softened the appearance. There had been alterations here, Robin saw. The castle might look old, and probably was, but no medieval castles had big double-glazed windows as far as he knew. The windows turned out to be doors, leading out to a balcony. There was a small dining area, and two comfortable looking armchairs facing a huge fireplace on the opposite wall, but the biggest canopied bed Robin had ever seen drew his attention. Not that he had seen many. But it was huge. It stood on a large stone platform in the far end of the room, a step separating the living area and the sleeping area into two levels. The colors of the room, or rooms, seemed to be mainly royal blue and gold, matching the medieval feel to the room. Sarah led him into the room and stopped.

"There, Robin." she said and unhooked the lead from his collar. The boy flinched at the name.

"Please, Mam, Master Slade said..."

"Oh, hush. You might be his slave, my boy, but you are not _mine_. I'll call you by your name if I wish. It's the decent thing to do."

"Thank you, Mam." Robin bowed his head, suddenly trying to swallow a lump in his throat.

"We will get along you and I, won't we?"

"Yes, Mam." Robin dared to look up at her and smile a little.

"Now just so we are clear. I work for Slade and god knows I'm loyal to the man even though he can be a blockhead sometimes." The corners of Robin's mouth twitched at this.

"Slade have set certain rules. We are not to discuss the location of this base with you, and we are to keep an eye on you at all times, so if you are planning to escape you won't get any help from the staff, dear. Slade have promised me he won't hurt you unless you deserve it, so be a good boy for my sake, will you Robin?"

"Yes, Mam." The boy had felt his heart sink as Sarah spoke, he had hoped the woman was his way out of this, but it seemed not. He studied the rug they were standing on to have something else to focus on then the hopelessness that welled up inside him.

Her hand was suddenly on his cheek, caressing it gently.

"If you want to you can talk to me. I won't tell Slade unless you try to betray him. Try to be brave, Robin. You will come to like it here if you give it a chance. Slade is not such a bad man. Who knows? You might grow to like him too."

Robin looked up at her again, tears in his eyes now.

"… yes, Mam." he said softly.

"And call me Sarah, Robin."

".. yes-"

There was a shadow at the door and as Slade walked in Robin dropped quickly to his knees.

"Thank you, Sarah, I'll take it from here."

"Yes, Sir. Should I serve dinner in the dining room?"

"No, we'll eat in here tonight. It's late. Or early. I guess we both will feel the jetlag soon enough."

"Yes Sir. It will be served in half an hour."

Robin was starving after the meager microwave meal on the plane and hoped the time would pass quickly. He looked up as Sarah and gave her a small smile. The woman smiled warmly back and bent down to pat his cheek.

"Now remember to be a good boy, Robin."

"Yes Mam."

"I told you to call me Sarah."

Robin glanced up at Slade, but didn't see any particular dislike in his eye so he nodded.

"Yes, Sarah. Sorry."

As the door closed behind her it was like the room suddenly became a bit colder. Robin remained on his knees and quiet, waiting for Slade to speak.

"So how do you like your new home, boy?"

"It's… big, Master." Robin looked around.

"Get up. Let me show you around."

It turned out there were more rooms leading off this one. A study, a huge bathroom with both a luxurious shower and a big tub, and a dressing room. Robin had his own shelves, both in the bathroom and the dressing room but the latter were pretty empty at the moment, just a few basic things like a couple of t-shirts and a pair of jeans.

"I will see to that when I have the time" Slade explained with a shrug. Let me show you where you are to sleep."  
He led Robin to the dais with the bed, but gestured to the side of it. As Robin rounded the bed he stopped, not really believing his eyes. It was a dog-bed. A big one, probably large enough for a St Bernard, but it was unmistakably meant for a pet. It was made of wicker, but at least there seemed to be a mattress and a few blankets in it. He wouldn't be_ too_ uncomfortable if he could get over the pet thing. But he guessed that that was exactly what he was at the moment.

"Thank you, Master." he said, trying to sound as sincere as he could. Slade didn't buy it, but only chuckled.

"Go start a fire and then wash up before dinner." he said and Robin did so.

When dinner came Robin's stomach was grumbling loudly again and the smells from the little serving cart Sarah brought were fantastic.

Robin was again unsure how to act, but Slade sorted it out for him.

"Thank you Sarah, Robin can serve the food, I'm sure he is capable."

"As you say, Sir. Goodnight."

"Good night, Sarah."

The woman nodded at Robin who dared to give her a small nod back, before setting the table for Slade. He only set the table for one as Slade had not invited him to join him, and as the man sat down he started to serve the food. Slade had water with the meal and Robin was attentive, filling the glass, asking if he cared for anything more… all the while he was so hungry his hands had started to shake. Slade took his time, reading a newspaper at the table and paying no particular attention to the boy. Robin glanced at the name of the paper, but it was the Daily Planet. Useless. He had hoped it was a local paper, telling him where he was. He cursed himself for not looking at the car's number plates when they arrived. Sure, Slade would have probably have thought of that too, but who knew? He had to pay attention to details!

As Slade finished he headed to the shower.

"You may eat now, then put everything on the tray and put it outside the door. Sarah will collect it later."

"Yes, Master." Robin nodded and eagerly set out a plate for himself. The food was divine, although it had cooled a little, and Robin thought he had never had anything better to eat ever. It was a steak, carved into thin slices, thick brown gravy, perfectly boiled potatoes and steamed vegetables. Robin had both seconds and thirds before Slade emerged from the bathroom. When the man appeared Robin got up from the chair. Slade gestured for him to sit down again.

"You are a good boy, but you don't have to kneel when I come into this room from one of the others. I might move about a bit and that would make your knees bruised" he smirked.

"Thank you, Master" Robin nodded, sincere this time, and smiled back a little bit before resuming his seat and finishing his meal.

He cleared away everything neatly and placed the cart in the corridor as Slade instructed.

Slade, still in only a towel from after the shower, had sat down in one of the comfy chairs in front of the fire, and Robin went up to stand beside him, waiting for the next order. Slade looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"You can have the rest of the night off, boy. Get a shower, or a bath if you prefer, and then you can do whatever you want until I say so. You are not allowed to leave these rooms, of course."

"Yes, Master."

Robin opted for a shower and afterwards he didn't really want to put on the old clothes back, on so he exited the bathroom in a towel, like Slade. Browsing the bookshelves that lined one wall he discovered books in many different languages. He picked on about antique swords, mostly because it had interesting pictures and he was starting to get too tired to read. It was chilly in the room so Robin was drawn to the fire like Slade. He didn't sit down in the other chair, though, he wasn't sure it was appropriate, so instead he laid down on the wonderfully thick dark blue rug in front of the fire. He lay on his stomach, holding himself up on his elbows, with the book in front of him. It was rather interesting, but he was quite full, the fire was nice and warm and little by little his head leaned heavier into his arms. After a little while he was asleep. He only slept for an hour, more resting after dinner than anything else. He rolled lazily over on his back and saw that Slade still sat reading in the chair. Robin studied the half naked man, watching the fire dance over his body. He felt something stir. Damn. _Again!?_ It HAD to be the plant; he _never_ used to be this horny! All right, before he had other things to focus on. Like work. Like Slade. But with clothes on. Slade looked up from his reading and met Robin's eyes. The man smiled, reading that look instantly.

"What's on your mind, boy?" he asked, expecting a blush and an elusive answer.

Robin surprised him though. The boy smiled back, letting a hand stroke the luscious carpet he was resting on.

"I was just wondering if you would care to join me, Master?"

Slade made a deep, amused noise, half between a growl and a purr.

"That was bold, my boy."

"You _told_ me to try to be honest, Master…" the boy sat up, supporting himself on his elbows, and looked directly up at the man. Then he sighed and shrugged. "I guess you don't want too, I'm sorry I disturbed you." he rolled over on his stomach again, treating Slade to a sight a now somewhat disheveled towel allowed. Robin put his head down on his arms again, smiling a bit to himself. He would have heard if Slade had picked up his papers, but so far he could swear the man was still watching him. Suddenly a towel was dropped on the rug in front of him. A weight settled on top of him and Slade's mouth was close to his ear.

"I like to reward boldness within my lines. I think I will reward it in my slave as well…"

Robin smiled and managed to turn around under the man.

"Thank you, Master. That was very generous of you…" he had time to say until demanding lips met his.

His arms soon wound around the man above him as he pressed himself to the much larger body. He gasped as Slade's lips left his and then again as the man rolled over on his back. Robin followed by his own accord, but as he stared down into Slade's single eye hi hesitated.

"Master…? May I ask you something?"

Slade did not really feel like talking, but the before expected blush had now appeared and the man became curious.

"Yes…?"

"What… what am I allowed to do, exactly?"

"Explain…" Slade's hands had found Robin's bottom and they both had a bit of trouble concentrating.

"I… oh… I mean, should I wait for you to tell me what to do… hm-mmmm… or can I do …this…?" Robin bent forward and showered Slade's chest with licks and kisses.

"You can do anything you want, little bird." Slade chuckled "as long as you pay attention to me."

"Will do…" Robin mumbled and continued exploring the man's body with his lips.

"Go to the bedside table. You'll find lube in the drawer." Slade told him after a while of mutual exploration.

"Aww…" Robin sighed, but Slade caught his chin.

"Believe me, you don't want to be fucked without it."

Robin nodded, and, still with his towel loosely around him, he found the tube and came quickly back with it, handing it to Slade.

The man refused it, though.

"I want you to prepare yourself and me…"

Robin blushed but did as he was told. He lay down on his back, after letting the towel fall, and then he let first one and soon after two of his lube-coated fingers slide up into himself. It felt kind of nice, but he needed more. He let a third finger join and as it did he tilted his head back and groaned.

"Not forgetting about me, are you?" Slade wanted to know, hovering above him. Robin groaned. He almost _had_ for a moment. He quickly put some lube in his other hand and let that glide along Slade's length, paying extra attention to the head, coating it well with the slick substance.

Slade decided that was just enough attention and moved closer to Robin, gripping his hips as to turn him over.

"Master? Please, can I be on my back this time?" Robin begged.

"I think it's my turn for that…" Slade purred and turned on his back again, dragging Robin with him. The boy soon felt Slade's cock press against him and the man took a form hold around the boy's hips, lifting him in place.

"Ohh… Oh my g- yes…" Robin gasped as Slade's cock filled him up. Gravity helped, making it feel like there was even more of the shaft inside him than before. He relaxed and gasped as he slid down even more. He was now firmly _sitting _on the thing. He looked down on Slade's face, eyes wide and lips parted. Then Slade bucked his hips. Robin threw his head back again and cried out; the feeling of the unexpected thrust was incredible. He started to move, wanting more, and was soon lost in a red hot sea of pleasure.

"Oh, lord…" Robin panted. He had collapsed on top of Slade a while ago.  
"That's nice, boy, but you can just stick to 'Master'." Slade smirked. Robin just made a little huffing sound, telling Slade that he had heard but not found it funny. Gathering all his strength he finally got off the man, rolling limply to the side. He had almost fallen asleep when he felt himself being lifted up.

"Master?" he looked up at the man holding him and got a smirk back.

"Time to get cleaned up and then get some sleep I think…" Slade carried him into the shower where he finally had the strength to stand up. Robin cleaned them both off carefully but quickly, trying to stifle a yawn.

"I don't know if I should be angry with you boy…" Slade's voice sounded quite flat, but as Robin quickly looked up afraid he had broken another rule, he was calmed by the twinkle in the man's eye. He had become better at reading Slade's expressions by now but one could never be sure.

"Sorry, Master?"

"You are naked with me in the shower and you _yawn_? That's not very respectful, is it?"

"I'm sorry, Master, you just wore me out…" Robin smiled. It felt strange, actually _smiling_ at the man, but he shrugged the feeling off… hormones and afterglow, who could really blame him?

Slade smiled back and Robin felt that strange fluttering feeling in his stomach again. _That _he clamped down on, though, and pushed it down until it went away. Robin dried them both off, offering Slade a dry towel and taking one for himself. The man then led him into the changing room.

"It can get chilly here, so I got you this to sleep in."

Robin had already felt the chill and quickly put on the grey knee length pants that fitted snuggly like a pair of thermal underwear, which was probably what they were, and then a t-shirt of the same color. Robin noticed it was the same shade the guards wore. The shirt had a black 'S' on it though, and he didn't think the guards had that.

"Thank you, Master." Robin yawned again.

"Pick up the towels we left on the rug and put them in the hamper in the bathroom. Then go to bed." Slade reached out and stroked Robin's hair. Robin stood absolutely still and let him, looking up at the man with a look even Slade had trouble deciphering. "Go on…" Slade let go of him and ushered him out.

Robin quickly obeyed, feeling the coldness of the stone floor every time his feet had to touch it between the rugs. There was some sort of central heating, but the stones themselves emitted a chill to the air not even modern technology could fully conquer. He actually gave a contented sigh as he crawled under the blankets in his 'bed' and curled up. He was asleep within minutes.

Three weeks later Robin realized that he was close to screaming. Not from pain, not even, regretfully, from passion, but from a feeling he would never expect to have as Slade's slave. He was _bored. _Bored beyond belief.

Slade woke him every day at 5.30 and took him to the gym for an hour and a half. No combat training, oh no… Slaves weren't trained to fight. Robin always had to spend 30 minutes on the treadmill or a bike and then an hour following a program Slade constructed to tone muscles and hone his flexibility. Robin had a feeling it was just so he would look pretty and be able to try new strange positions in bed… A few times Slade had taken him to the small inner courtyard where there was an assault course for the guards. Robin liked this much better. The first time some off-duty guards had appeared, snickering at the small boy, hinting that he might want to try something easier… like a stroll through a park. The jeers soon died down, and as Robin broke the course record on his third try, some looked quite pissed. Slade had stood by calmly, telling the boy what to do better next time.

"Flipping over the wall with a handspring is pretty, my boy. Very artistic and acrobatic. But this is about getting a good time. Stop showing off."

Robin had muttered, but had done as Slade said and the record was now not simply broken, it was smashed beyond repair.

That was all very well, but after the workout Robin was taken back to the room for a shower and breakfast and then just left there until Slade came back, usually around dinnertime, but sometimes the man didn't show up until after Robin had fallen asleep.

The first week was okay. Robin had decided his main goal was to find out where he was. He had to figure out a way to contact the JL later. First he went through all the books in the shelves, looking for any reference to the castle. There was none. Well… none he could find, since many books were in languages he didn't know. He had flipped through them too, though, hoping to find a _picture _of the place and work from there. He had no luck. He checked if one language seemed to be dominant in the shelves but not even that got any results. He studied the wall hangings in the room, mostly of hunts and wars. An expert on medieval art and culture could probably tell a lot from those pictures, but Robin didn't get a single clue. The only thing he discovered was that either medieval artists were really _bad_, or perspective was really screwed up back then.

He knew he couldn't ask anyone, and the only one he ever saw was Sarah, coming in with his meals, picking up the laundry and doing some cleaning. Robin didn't know how to feel about the woman, but he liked the cleaning-days as he then got some company for an hour or so.

He spent time on the balcony, trying to see any form of life out there, but all he could see was forests and, in the distance, low mountains. It didn't make any sense! This must have been a mighty castle when it was built and castles only formed with villages and cities around it… the towns catered to the castle and the noblemen and their army protected the towns… but Robin couldn't see any sign of civilization and the chief of the guards had mentioned that they were pretty isolated here. Weird. The woods themselves might be a clue, Robin considered. Mostly spruce… that might tell him something… if he was a _botanist_! He _thought _spruces where northern trees, though, and this sure didn't feel like the south of Europe… did Germany have these kinds of forests? Maybe they weren't in Europe at all? Maybe they had passed it and were somewhere in Russia? He had no idea, and this lack of knowledge combined with the fact that he had no way to do research bugged him. The books in the room were mostly on weapons, war-strategy and history. Then there was fiction… the classics. Robin found first editions and even signed copies. One shelf of these books might be worth a fortune. Robin read Kafka's 'The Trial' but couldn't really feel sorry for the main character, Mr. K… he had it worse himself, he figured…

He had racked his brain about what he knew about navigation and geography. It wasn't much… Sure he knew all about GPS and satellite navigation, but that certainly didn't do much good. He _was_ interested in astronomy, but how would that help? He knew that in the northern hemisphere the north could be found easily by looking for the North Star in the constellation Ursa Minor… the Little Dipper… South of the equator it was the South Cross that instead guided travelers to the south… but he didn't need _directions_, he needed an _address_. And he already knew that he must be in the northern hemisphere… probably quite far to the north too. Besides, sneaking out on the balcony with Slade in the room… well... maybe he could persuade the man it was romantic… Then he just needed a book on celestial navigation… and someone to explain it to him.

After that first week Robin had pretty much given up. There just wasn't anything in these rooms that could help him. If he was to find clues he had to go outside. But that didn't seem to be happening anytime soon. Robin had behaved impeccably, he thought. Why did Slade leave him here to rot?! The boy was used to action, to freedom. Sitting cooped up in a room all day with nothing to do but brood, was getting on his last nerves.

At first he had treasured the time alone, sure it would benefit him, but now he couldn't wait for Slade to come 'home' at night. He was simply thrilled those few times when the man came back early or even appeared for lunch… The joy of seeing him frightened Robin, but he guessed it was just the isolation.

He had done one thing that might help him… it sure wasn't much and he was scared to death that Slade would discovered it, but he had carved two symbols in the rather soft stone on the outside of the banister around the balcony. The symbols was an 'R' and a crude bat… well, _you_ try chipping something into stone upside down without drawing any attention to yourself… Anyway he guessed that if Superman should happen to fly by… Robin sighed. It was such a long shot it wasn't even funny… but he supposed that if the JL suspected he might be in the castle, the symbols might be the proof they needed to go in.

Now Robin sat curled in one of the chairs. He had turned it slightly so he could see the door, since Slade moved with about as much noise as an imaginary dust bunny. He glared at the door. The _unlocked_ door. _Damn_, if it was only _him_ that hung in the balance he would probably left the castle by now. But just running away would only hurt his family. He couldn't do it. But a little stroll? A small recon? Did he dare? If he was caught outside there would be trouble, to say the least… but… maybe? Robin growled a few low curses and pounded the chairs armrest with his fist. Slade had _said _he would be late today, and Sarah had already been in with lunch… so he should have several hours to… abruptly he stood up. He was going to do this, damn it!

Robin walked up to the door and turned the handle. Heart beating wildly he looked out into the corridor. This part of the building seemed to be Slade's private rooms and so there shouldn't be many people around. Robin moved out quietly.

Ten minutes later he was beginning to relax. He had listened at doors, opened some even, and carefully investigated the corridors without even hearing another human being. Now he got bolder and headed downstairs. He immediately ran into trouble. He was able to hide in a niche as a couple of guards walked by and then he quickly snuck into another corridor. He soon realized that this led to the inner courtyard and the assault course. He didn't want to go there, there was _bound _to be people around. He was about to turn around when he heard voices coming towards him. There was only one way to go. Out into the yard.

As he stepped out in the fresh air he was relived to find that he couldn't see anyone. The ones behind him were probably going to come through the door any second, though, and he needed to hide. The wall towered in front of him and he darted around it. Only to run into trouble again. Literary this time. All right, the man's name probably wasn't 'trouble' but he sure looked like it could be. A heavy hand gripped the boy's upper arm firmly and as the door Robin just came through opened again the man peeked around the corner of the wall.

"Oi! I'm over here! Look what I caught!"

Three men rounded the corner and eyes widened in surprise.

"Well, well, well…" one of them smirked. "If it isn't the bosses little slave-boy… are you _supposed_ to be out here all by yourself?"

Robin tore himself free from the grip and backed away. Unfortunately that meant that his back hit the wall and the guards formed a semicircle around him.

"I… I'll go back right now…" Robin said, cursing himself for doing something as_ stupid _as leaving the room. He hadn't even found out anything and now he was lucky if he would ever see the _sun_ again.

"No… I think we have to go tell the boss off this, don't we…?" a second man said and Robin's ears perked. The man had a thick German accent! Maybe…

"Aaawww… but maybe we could keep this a secret, yes?" the third man said. In a _French_ accent. Double-damn! The guards seemed to be as international as the books in the bookshelves!

A hand on his thigh brought Robin back to reality. What had they been saying? Oh… no…

"Wait, guys… the boss said 'don't touch', remember?" the fourth man said. A Britt. Naturally. British gentlemen, eh?

"What?" The first man grinned. "It's not like he will find _out_, right? You won't tell anyone, will you boy? We can keep each others secrets, right? Let's just have some fun…" the hand on his thigh got even greedier and Robin slapped it away.

"Stop! Don't you _dare _touch me!"

"What? A picky whore?" the German sounded amused.

"Come on… us or Slade? At least we'll leave you_ alive_…" the Frenchman leered.

"One step closer and you'll regret it…" Robin growled, tensing up. The first man took that step. And he _did_ regret it.

Not even Robin could tell for sure what happened next. It was like he took all his pent up anger and frustration out on these men, and before he knew it there were four unconscious bodies on the ground before him. He looked around in a panic. He couldn't stay here. Maybe, if he got back to his room, the guards wouldn't tell anyone. They must be afraid that Robin would tell Slade, after all… Robin hurriedly moved for the door and soon he was safely back on the second floor. He heaved a huge sigh of relief and was about to turn a corner when he heard voices again. And this time one of these voices was Slade's.

Several people, among them his Master, were coming down the corridor adjoining the one he was standing in. As soon as they turned the corner Robin would be spotted. He tried the first door he could find. Locked. The second door. Yes! It opened, and as Robin slipped in he found himself in a small library.  
_Slade must really love books…_ Robin thought erratically, and then gasped as the steps that he had expected to pass the door stopped outside.

"We can discuss our business in here, gentlemen…" the doorknob turned and Robin practically flew up one of the tall bookcases. It was an old, deep one, but it didn't reach all the way up to the high ceiling and Robin was able to squeeze himself in. Far above the heads of the men that walked in, deep in the shadows, Robin was invisible. His mood perked up. This might be the perfect opportunity to find something out!

"May I offer you something to drink?" Slade said and as the men agreed he gestured at his right hand man, Wintergreen. Robin felt a small, unexplainable surge of jealousy towards the man, but quickly shook it off. _Plant. Gotta be. _Wintergreen took the orders and went to a small bar-cabinet Robin hadn't noticed before. He guessed this wasn't a library, then. More like an old fashioned lounge. It just happened to have a lot of books. The men sat down in comfy chairs around a small table, and Wintergreen soon returned with a tray of drinks. Slade's glass held a clear liquid which Robin guessed was actually water. The other glasses were filled with a dark gold liquid Robin thought was brandy.

Slade thanked Wintergreen who left the room and then the meeting began.

Robin studied the other men. There were three of them, all looking quite similar. Robin supposed that they might be brothers or at least family. A family of sharks. Robin didn't like the look of them at all, but what did he expect Slade's business partners to look like? Care Bears? When the men spoke it became clear that they were American. Probably Italian-American and Robin frowned at that… it wasn't like all Italian-Americans belonged to the mafia… these ones, however, clearly did.

"I understand there is a problem with the payment…?" Slade began.

"No-no-no… no problems… not as such…" shark number one made a calming gesture.

"It is just that our father feels…"

"That the contract might not have been…"

"… fulfilled to his…"

"…satisfaction…"

Robin stopped himself from groaning. The men finished each others sentences in the most annoying way. Could they be triplets? They didn't look like they were identical triplets, but he guessed it could be possible. As the discussion roamed on, though, Robin suspected that it was actually a technique designed to disturb the opponent. The boy felt a strange pride as Slade didn't seem to be bothered in the least. The conversation Robin listened closely too seemed to concern an assassination Slade had preformed two months earlier for the men's father. Now the unknown man didn't seem interested in paying the rest of the fee, having his presumed sons come up with more and more ridiculous reasons. Robin frowned again, wondering how Slade had the patience for this kind of nonsense. All three men had emptied their glasses by now, while Slade had barely touched his. One of the sharks glanced towards the bar cabinet and tapped his glass with his fingers absentmindedly.

"Would you care for a refill?" Slade wondered and got a nod of thanks from the man. Slade went over to the cabinet -

_Why didn't he just let the creep get it himself…?_ Robin wondered irritably

- and then it happened. It was so quick that Robin almost missed it. The man closest to Slade quickly tipped something into his drink! It was a clear liquid that immediately mixed with matching contents in the glass. Robin's breath hitched in his throat. When Slade came back with the bottle and refilled the men's glasses, they seemed more relaxed, not surprisingly.

"I, for one, am starting to see your point…"

"… as do I. But you must understand that our…"

"… father is strict in business and when he doesn't feel he got what he paid for…"

"… he can be quite…"

"… unreasonable…"

"… I am sure, though that the explanations…"

"… you have given us, will…"

"… ease his worries…"

Robin's brain worked furiously. Was this his chance? If Slade died, wasn't he free? The guards would be swarming over the place, though. They might find him before he would be able to escape. Robin cringed at the thought. But what the guards might do to him wasn't the main reason why the boy wasn't silently applauding the sharks below him. Slade being killed by _these_ low-lives? By poison!? Should he allow that to happen? And had he really sunk so low as to let another human being be killed right in front of his eyes just because it might _suit_ him?! The both sides in Robin's mind still argued heatedly when the first man raised his glass.

"I think we have reached an understanding… a toast?"

"… to our host…"

".. and to future business…"

Slade reached for his glass, raised it to the scum in front of him and had almost brought it to his lips as the hero in Robin won.

"Master, stop!"

Robin rolled off the shelf and landed smoothly on his feet.

"Robin? What are you doing here?" Slade was actually a bit startled. Startled enough to call the boy by his name, anyway, although it didn't show in any other way. Robin grinned inwardly, though. The man hadn't had the faintest idea that he had been in the room… nice to know, since Robin almost suspected that the man was a mind reader, always knowing how he felt or what he thought.

"Don't drink! They poisoned it!" Robin had automatically sunk to his knees in front of the man, looking up at him desperately.

"Which one of them?" Slade's voice was soft and deadly. Robin didn't mean it, he really didn't, but his eyes darted to the man responsible. The sharks were still in shock and had only just got up on their feet. They still seemed to think they had the upper hand, though. Three against one. Well. One man and a smallish boy with a collar around his neck. No problem.

"So, gentlemen. This was why your father sent you? I expected as much."

"Sorry, Deathstroke, but there has been rumors our rivals is looking into hiring you. Father doesn't want that to happen."

"Of course not. Then he would be dead." Slade nodded, like he understood and agreed with the reasoning. "Instead he is just going to loose a son."

Slade moved with the speed Robin had learned to fear, and the edge of his hand slammed into the poisoner's neck, creating a sound like crisp celery stems being broken in half. Slade grabbed the now former Mr. Shark and tossed him easily over his shoulder. The body hit the floor quite close to Robin and the boy's horrified eyes followed it as it rolled to a halt.

"Boy?" Robin's eyes darted to the man.

"y- yes Master?"

"Back to the room. Now."

Robin bolted.

His mind considered running away for a moment but as usual the thought of his family stopped him and within seconds he was back in Slade's private rooms. Almost fifteen minutes went by and then Slade walked in. Robin was on his knees as soon as he heard the door handle turn, and his was trembling badly. He knew this punishment would be harsh and he was just hoping it would be over soon.

"Sooo… sneaking out, are we?" he heard a rhythmic sound and Robin looked up briefly to see Slade standing before him, tapping the riding crop to the side of his leg thoughtfully.

"…yes, Master." Robin could only whisper.

There was a beeping sound and Robin looked up again to see Slade answer a small cell phone.

"Yes? Really? In the courtyard?" here Slade glanced at Robin again and the boy paled even more. "How many? I see. Yes, I have an idea…" the man looked down coldly on Robin and let the short whip caress the boy's cheek. Robin closed his eyes and tensed, waiting for the strike. Slade ended the call.

"Look at me, boy."

Robin unwillingly opened his eyes. "So, you disobey orders, you decide to attack some of my guards and then spy on meeting of mine. Explain yourself."  
The tip of the riding crop was placed firmly under Robin's chin, forcing him to look up on the man.

"I'm sorry. I have no excuse… I …"

"The guards. Explain."

Robin remembered the glance that had lead to one mans death just moments ago. He didn't want to be the cause of others, even if they happened to be low-lives too.

"I… they…"

"The truth. _Now_. Or I _will_ loose my patience with you. And believe me, boy, if I strike then it will be too hard."

Robin knew he couldn't lie. Heck, he probably couldn't even _sugarcoat_ it without Slade seeing right through him.

"I went to the courtyard and they surrounded me."

"So you attacked before they could call me?"

"No… I ... they…"

"They what?"

"They said they would keep it a secret… if… if I…"

"If. You. What?" Slade's voice was now pure, barely withheld, rage.

"If… I was… nice to them…" a slight blush quickly appeared on the pale cheeks, making it obvious as what was hinted at.

Slade muttered a low curse and made Robin continue.

"One of them warned the others not to…. and I didn't… I didn't want them to touch me… I'm sorry! Are… are they badly hurt?"

"No. But they will be…" Slade snarled and reached for his phone.

"No! Please! I… it was my fault! If I hadn't left the room…!"

"What about the meeting?"

"I was on my way back when I heard you coming… I ran into the first open door I found and when you stopped outside… I hid…"

"And then you decided you didn't want me to drink the poison? Why?" now Slade sounded even more interested, and the riding crop softly skimmed Robin's cheek again.

"I… I don't know…I couldn't! I just… couldn't let them…"

Slade sighed.

"What am I going to do with you? Why did you leave in the first place? Where you trying to escape?"

"No, Master! I know what you would do to Bruce if I did… I… I was just _bored_!"

"Bored?" Slade sounded slightly amused, which might or might not be a good sign.

"Yes… I have only been here and at the gym for three weeks now, I just… I just wanted to go out for a little while, I meant to come right back! I'm sorry… I'll never do it again, I promise!"

"This was the first time?"

Clear blue eyes filled with honesty met a calculating gray.

"Yes, Master."

Slade started pacing the room and Robin's eyes followed him apprehensively. After a while a suspicion hit the boy, daring him to speak.

"Master? May I ask you a question?"

Slade stopped and looked at him.

"Well, you can't get in much more trouble, so go ahead."

"Are… are you ashamed of me?"

"What are you talking about?" the man sounded irritated again. _Crap_.

"I've been thinking about why you leave me here all day, Master… you don't want anyone to see me, right? You regret bringing me and now…. are you going to kill me?"

Slade seemed genuinely affronted by the suggestion. He shook his head and went to sit down in one of the armchairs.

"Here, boy."

Robin rose quickly and as he reached the man Slade patted his knee. For a moment Robin thought he would be spanked, but then the man pulled him into his lap, holding him close. It took mere moments for Robin to relax in the grip and nuzzle up closer into the embrace.

"I haven't taken you out because I was waiting for this."

"For… for me to disobey you, Master?" Robin asked.

"Yes. I never thought you would last more than a week, though. You have impressed me, boy."

Robin didn't know what to answer to that, so he kept quiet and just looked up on the man.

"Why…?" he managed at last, and Slade looked down on him and chuckled slightly.

"Being my slave is an honor, boy."

Robin nodded slightly; he thought he was beginning to understand.

"And… you want me to_ want_ you to take me with you, right?"

"Yes. That way you would probably cause fewer problems and be more eager to learn, wouldn't you think?"

Robin nodded again.

"I… I _do _wish I could come with you, Master… but I … I understand if you don't want me too, now…"

"As I said, I expected you to do this… I just didn't expect you to run into quite as much trouble on your first go…"

Robin gave him a small look that seemed to ask if he was really surprised, and the man chuckled again.

"You are causing me a bit of trouble here. I should punish you, but you also saved my life. Well. You_ thought _you did, and it's the thought that counts, isn't it?"

"What do you mean? It wasn't poison?" for a moment Robin hoped it all had been an act, a show put on for his benefit… but then again, how did you _act_ a broken neck?

"I'll tell you some day, boy." the man promised with a smile. "Now… about your punishment…" Slade pulled out the phone again and dialed a three number combination, an in-house number. "Sarah? It's me. I hope you are cooking something messy tonight, because you are going to have help with cleaning the dishes…" Robin's eyes grew very wide as Slade smiled down on him. "And don't think you have been let off easy, boy… you haven't seen those piles yet…"

Late in the evening Robin could only agree. Usually Sarah had state of the art dishwashers and two guards on kitchen-duty to help with the washing-up for the day, but as Robin was doing this as a punishment he found himself doing it by hand. As he finally finished all the plates and glasses – _how many guards were there at this place anyway?_ – Sarah pointed to the pots and pans. Robin sighed and began scrubbing, while listening to Sarah's ongoing monologue about how he had deserved this and should know better. Half way through the evening some guards had come down, asking for some leftovers and trading gossip. Sarah had then learned what had happened during the day, both with the guards and the poison. News traveled fast. She had then switched to a slightly less severe tone, but was still lecturing the boy as he, dead on his feet, was finally done around midnight.

"Now, you go straight back, and if Slade is still up you will tell him again how sorry you are, is that understood?"

"Yes, Mam." Robin yawned. He _did_ hurry back, though.

As he slipped into the room it was almost completely dark, as the customary fire had nearly died down. He saw Slade's form on the bed, but as the man didn't say anything Robin assumed he was asleep. He went into the bathroom to wash off the stench of stale food which clung to him and then he slipped into his nightwear.

As he closed in on his bed, aching for it for once, Slade stirred.

"Come here, boy."

Groaning silently Robin climbed up into the man's bed and was soon under the warm covers snug against Slade's muscled body. He was too tired for this. He was sure he was going to fall asleep _during_, and then he was in for a session with the riding crop for sure.

"How was your punishment?" Slade purred in his ear.

"Hmm?" Robin was already succumbing, unable to push away the blanket of sleepiness that had draped itself over him. He tried to focus on the question and think of an answer, though. "…hard… dirty… sweaty… long…"

Slade chuckled.

"_That _didn't sound like a punishment at all… that was you describing how you like it, wasn't it…?"

"Pfft…" was the only answer the man got.

"Tired, boy?"

"Mmmm… 'm sorry…" Robin sighed, snuggling even closer to the man. Then he spoke softly again "I'm just… goin'…rest… 'bit… 'kay? Just… minute… please…?"

Slade chuckled again.

"You go ahead and sleep, boy…"

Robin didn't hear him, he already was…

Robin's eyes opened slowly. It was morning, and judging by the light it was rather later then he usually was awoken. He was also still in Slade's bed. He had never woken up in it before, always getting kicked out before falling asleep. Robin turned his head. He had already felt Slade's body against his and suspected that the man was awake. In a short instant, as their eyes met, Robin didn't have any guards up yet and smiled at the man.

"Good morning, Master…" he mumbled.

"Good morning, boy." Slade purred back, running his hand over Robin's stomach under his t-shirt. Robin was suddenly reminded of the night before.

"Oh… I fell asleep… I'm sorry…"

"Make it up to me, Robin…" Slade whispered and the boy gasped at hearing his name. Turning towards the man he sure did try his hardest.

Robin wouldn't have minded falling asleep again afterwards, but Slade insisted that they showered and got dressed. Robin was only handed a pair of boxers and a robe, though, and quirked an eyebrow at Slade but didn't question him any more than that. He was still walking on tip-toes around the man, well not literary, that would have looked stupid, but he was wary. Slade might, after all, decide that a night doing dishes wasn't punishment enough.

Slade's phone beeped again.

"Yes? Good. Send them up."

Robin drew the robe tighter around himself. _There were people coming?_

"Two men will be here any minute. There's no use in closing the robe, they will soon get it off you anyway. I will leave you in their… care… for a while. I hope it won't be_ too _uncomfortable."

Robin froze and just stared at the man in shock.

"Master..? What are you…?"

Right then there was a knock on the door. Slade went to open and two men swept in, aiming directly for Robin.

"Oh, so this is the little paramour? Isn't he just lovely?" a gangly blond said, grasping Robin's chin and tilting his head this way and that.

"Oh, yes absolutely adorable!" Exclaimed a decisively shorter black-haired man and pulled Robin's dressing gown off in one sweep.

"And look at that body!"

Robin was close to panic now and turned begging eyes towards Slade.

"Master! Please..!"

Something cold pulled against his chest and he looked down, thinking he was being tied up. What he saw was a measuring tape. He blinked. Hearing Slade laugh at his expression he looked up at the man and dared to give him a deadly stare for once.

"This is Hans and Roberto. They will make sure you have a suitable wardrobe, boy. What do you say?"

"Thank. You. Master." Robin hissed, jumping slightly as the two men's hands started to grope him just about everywhere, measuring him, presumably, for clothes. An hour later Robin started to feel that he would rather wash pots again then to be exposed to this ever again. After the basic measurements had been taken the men had brought up whole crates of clothes, fabrics and other materials and were discussing how to dress the boy over his head. Actually they never stopped talking.

"How _is _Mr. Wilson in bed? You simply_ must _tell us!" one of them had said barely a second after Slade had left the room.

"Demanding" Robin had growled, getting squeals of delight as a reply.

"Oh, you are so_ lucky,_ young man! You must tell us more!"

Robin had desperately tried not to tell them anything, but they simply used his few words or silences to spin there own tales around.

"There! Isn't that grand?!"

Robin looked at himself in the large mirrors the man had brought and groaned. There was leather. And chains. And _feathers_. And silk. And _lace_. And enough zippers for a department store. At that instant the door opened and Slade walked in.

"So, how are we doi-"

It wasn't often Slade was unable to continue, but this was one of those moments. Robin shot him a glance that clearly said '_you have to be kidding me?!'_ And the man almost put a hand over his mouth, hiding a grin.

"Gentlemen… I _think_ I have some questions about this…"

The designers immediately started ranting about how they had aimed for promiscuity _and_ virginity, daring _and_ shyness and- Slade raised a hand.

"I appreciate the effort, You have made good progress, but surely this-" he gestured to the things Robin wore that the designer called a creation and everyone else would call garbage "is but a _melting pot _of good ideas. Now your aim, I'm sure, is to peel the layers back. Simplify. Perfect. Am I correct?"

The men gave each other a look and immediately pretended that _yes_, that was their idea from the start. The things Robin wore now were just them, checking what materials suited him and so on.

"I thought so… As we discussed, he will needs formal wear too, but in all clothes, please remember the collar. And gentlemen? I prefer masculine styles. Loose the feathers. Ask the boy too, once in a while, I'm sure he knows what I like…" Slade smirked at Robin and left the room again.

This time things went much better. Robin still winced at the prospect of showing himself in some of these outfits, but most clothes, complete or just sketches Hans jutted down, seemed more or less normal. He was dressed head too foot and the men was adamant when it came to underwear. 'Satin silk or nothing' seemed to be their motto.

As Slade reappeared again, the men ushered Robin into the dressing room, excitingly telling him to pick something out to show the man. As Robin opened the door again Slade was standing with the designers looking at the sketches and discussing the formal wear they were to tailor for the boy.

"I like these lines, just make sure the collar is visible. I know it might be a challenge, but I'm sure you-" Slade looked up and for the second time that day he found himself speechless.

Robin had chosen a pair of snug leather pants that was cut as low as was decently possible and then some. They were open at the sides, all down the outer seams, and laced up roughly with leather cords. The top was blood red with small black splotches here and there. The fabric was roughly torn and only went just below his nipples, leaving his whole midriff bare. Around his slim waist Robin wore something that he had embarrassingly enough found quite sexy: several layer of chain, hugging his body from just above the bellybutton to the loosest chains that hung down over the waistband of the pants. Matching chains ran up his lower arms, and there was a set for his ankles too, but since he opted to wear long pants he had left those off for now.

Robin looked rather shyly up at Slade, who, after the initial blackout, now was grinning like a wolf. The man reached out for him, grabbed on to the chains around his waist and drew him in close.

"Slave…" he purred before his lips claimed Robin's, and for once Robin felt a tingle of pleasure at the word. More than a tingle, in fact.

The designers were, rather rudely, pointed to the door, but seemed only to mind missing the show. Slade quickly got Robin out of the pants and more or less threw him down on his knees in one of the armchairs, facing the back of the chair. He didn't give the boy much warning or preparation this time before he rammed into him and Robin gasped as he grabbed the back of the chair tightly, almost leaning over it. Holding onto the chains Slade thrust into the boy hard and fast, pushing him higher up until he was, in fact, more or less hanging helplessly over the padded back. Robin couldn't help but to glance backwards and smirk naughtily.

"Master? Do… I… know… uhhn… what … you… like, or _what_..?"

Slade agreed by thrusting even harder. It was a wonder the chair held.

Both spent for the moment, they had collapsed into the chair. Robin had curled up in Slade's arms again, feeling strangely safe and at peace.

"So how was the day with the _fabulous_ tailors?" Slade smirked.

"Torture, mostly. But better than I first thought, Master." Robin remembered that morning. "I thought you were going to… give me away…" he shuddered, only a hint of whimper in his voice.

"Never. You are only mine." Slade reassured him and kissed his neck hungrily.

"Good to know, Master." Robin sighed and then his half closed eyes flew open. He looked up at Slade in alarm. He had _meant _those words. He had meant them, and Slade _knew_ it. "I… I didn't mean…" he started to object, trying to tell the man he really did _not_ prefer to be his. _Not at all_.

"Oh, hush…" Slade grinned triumphantly and kissed the lips that had now begun to pout.

Robin laid awake long into the night, tossing and turning in his smallish basket-like bed. Hell, it _was_ a basket, who was he kidding? What was _happening_ to him? He had risked everything sneaking out yesterday and he hadn't come up with _one single clue_! All right so the result had been good, he guessed. Being allowed to accompany Slade must _eventually_ lead to him being able to figure out where he was. _Someone_ would surely slip up! So… that was good… the bad thing, the _really_ bad thing, was that he wasn't too sure it really was just the plant playing tricks on his mind any more… his blasted heart actually _sped up_ when Slade looked at him… and not in a scared way. Well. Not in _only_ in a scared way. God, he was so screwed…

_Yes you are. Well and truly…_ the snide and Robin suspected, rather slutty, voice inside him snickered. With these agonizing thoughts running through his head he sighed for the hundredth's time and turned over again. He kept this up until Slade's dry voice told him that if he couldn't sleep he could drag his ass up in bed and make himself useful instead. So he did.

Slade didn't seem to think he was ready to follow him quite yet and the next few days Robin spent mainly with Wintergreen, learning how to prepare and serve drinks, food and snacks. Robin discovered that there was a whole science of etiquette behind it all, but he had the advantage of growing up watching Alfred, so it all came quite easily to him. Slade also spent more time with him, teaching him the different roles he would have. At some meetings he would simply be a servant, at some Slade's personal slave… it all depended on the clients or associates Slade was meeting at the moment.

"Wake up."

_Ahhh… Slade's lovely, kind words really make you want to jump out of bed in joy… _Robin thought sourly, but at least he wasn't kicked awake. He got up quickly, stretching on his way to the shower. There would be no training today as Slade had an early meeting and had finally decided it was time to give his young slave a chance to prove himself.

Slade had picked the same outfit Robin had chosen, for the boy to wear today, but instead of the leather pants he was to wear a pair of tight black jeans, just as low cut as the leather ones, though. The chains were there too, naturally.

"Ready?" Slade wanted to know, and Robin pulled the brush through his hair one last time. Slade liked his hair soft and product-free, framing his face in soft tousled locks.

"Yes Master." Robin walked up to Slade by the door.

"Forgot anything?" Slade looked at him, head tilted to the side. Robin looked back, puzzled, until the man pointed towards the bedroom.

"Get you leash, boy."

Robin quickly retrieved the long leather leash that hung on a hook by his bed, and handed it over to Slade.

"I'm sorry I forgot, Master. Must be nerves…"

Slade secured the lead to the ring in Robin's collar and patted his head.

"Just don't forget again."

"No, Master."

They were back in full Master-Slade mode, but Robin rather preferred it that way if they were to face strangers. Having a well defined part made it easier to play it.

Robin, walking one step behind his Master glanced up at him. He was in full uniform and Robin had almost forgotten how impressi- he meant how _intimidating_ he looked in it. The mask was on too, but Robin knew that as soon as they entered the room where the meeting was to take place he would remove it. It was part of the show. The man they were going to meet was a lower business partner only recently becoming important enough for Slade to handle personally. Showing the man his face would make him feel important and if he was impressed he might sign the contract Slade wanted him to sign. Robin was quite surprised at the amount of manipulation that went on in Slade's world. He had more or less thought the man held a gun to people's heads until they did what he wanted. But that would be to underestimate the master of manipulation. Robin also suspected he actually enjoyed the game.

Robin noticed that they were heading for the small meeting room again. He swallowed. He had been in there after that meeting, with Wintergreen, getting accustomed to the drink cabinet. But it still made his skin crawl.

As they approached the door Robin hurried ahead to open it, stepping through and holding it open for his Master. Good thing it was a long leash.

The man inside got up, slightly huffing, from his chair and, with a curious and rather slimy glance at Robin he extended his hand towards Slade.

Robin again found himself fighting a prejudiced voice in his head. The man was dressed like a cartoon Texan… you know… the short and fat ones… cowboy hat and everything.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

"Likewise. I have been looking forward to this meeting." Slade answered gracefully, sounding honest enough.

Robin almost dropped his jaw. The man might be dressed like a Texan but he had a Russian accent! What the heck? Robin glanced at Slade again. The man had taken off his mask before greeting the man and he shot Robin a warning glance. _Don't you dare laugh! _Robin quickly lowered his eyes and tried to get the corners of his mouth to stop twitching. The man seemed suitably pleased about Slade 'trusting' him enough to show his face, and beamed up at the man confidently. Then he let his eyes slide back to Robin. Or rather, _over _Robin.

"I guess this is your consort, then?"

"Yes Mr. Boklov. The boy will see to it that we are comfortable." Slade said and unclasped Robin's leash. That was the boys signal to start working.

"May I get you something, Sir?" Robin asked the guest who, unbidden, had sat down in one of the low comfy chairs again. The Texan/Russian leered at him.

"I wouldn't mind a whisky on the rocks and a blowjob, boy."

If Slade hadn't prepared Robin for these kinds of situations it was possible he would have been out the door by now. But Robin knew what to do. He turned to Slade, his eyebrows raised questionably.

"Master?"

"Get the man his drink, boy."

"Yes Master. Can I get you anything?"

"The usual"

Robin walked to the cabinet, selecting a rather cheap whisky since this wasn't a really important visitor and Robin didn't think he would be able to tell anyway. He listened as Slade continued to talk to the man.

"I apologize, but the boy is new and I don't like to share him with anyone… just yet…" Slade told the man, leaving the possibility open. Robin knew this was a game too, but he couldn't help but shiver.

"I understand. Had I known you had a toy I would have brought one of my own. I have a new girl, barely fourteen. Very pretty. Maybe I can bring her next time and we can… switch?"

"Lovely idea, Mr. Boklov, I'll think about it."

_The hell you will…_

"There you go, Sir." Robin handed the man his drink and quickly returned to get Slade his glass of water with ice and a twist of lemon. Robin moved with all the grace his acrobatic body could muster, and he knew not only Mr. Boklov was looking. He found himself rather enjoying it, but only because he knew that he was entirely safe from the man. The Russian that is. Speaking about the other one… Robin, having finished his task, walked up to his master and elegantly sank down to sit beside his chair. Slade's hand came to rest on his head, petting him like the cat-creature he resembled. Robin closed his eyes, leaned against the man's thigh and almost purred. He didn't mind acting when the scene was this good…

"Now, Mr. Boklow. To business. I have heard you are looking to sell your shipping company?"

"Oh, well… I am loathed to part with it to tell you the truth…" the man sighed theatrically and Robin almost groaned. There were _dollar signs_ in his _eyes_, damn it! And he tried to play _uninterested_… oh, well, Slade saw through that charade as easily as Robin did.

The men continued discussing the world of shipping for over two hours. Robin got up now and then to refill the glasses, noticing that as soon as he moved the Russians arguments faltered and he more or less nodded along with Slade while his eyes were glued to the boy. Robin enjoyed himself immensely, pretending to rearrange and dust off some bottles in the bar cabinet, from the lowest shelf that he had to bend down to reach to the highest where he practically had to stand on tip-toe, stretching, to get to the bottles. Then there was a soft knock on the door and Robin sauntered over to open it. It was Wintergreen with a light snack of cucumber and carrot sticks. Robin grinned. He knew light snacks like this, served late in a meeting, were for people who took too long. Get them hungry and they might agree to your terms sooner. And nothing would get people thinking about a real meal faster than a few sticks of vegetables and a thin dip.

Robin took the tray and approached the two men. They had a contract between them now, even a pen, but the Russian had proved rather hard headed. Right now he was watching Robin, though, trying not to drool. The boy got an idea about how to finally end this meeting. He went to the side off the man's chair, kneeled and held out the tray.

"May I offer you something to... nibble on, Sir?"

"To tell you the truth boy, I'm not a great fan of rabbit-food…" the man leered.

"Oh, but Sir… these are delicious… and you know how much fun rabbits have, don't you…?"

The man laughed.

"Does your Master feed you that stuff?"

"My master feeds me very well… He always leaves me… satisfied." Robin smiled sweetly. "If I may…?" he gestured at the food and after getting a nod he put the tray down on the table, picked up a long slice of cucumber and soaked it generously in the slightly too runny dip. As he brought it to his lips the white liquid started to drip and Robin quickly tilted his head back and brought the snack over his lips. Several drops of dip hit his lips before he opened his mouth and caught the drops on his tongue instead. He looked up at the man with pleasure in his eyes and started to lick the cucumber clean.

"Mmm… I'm sorry about my table manners, sir… but the sauce is my favorite… I would have it all the time if my Master let me…" Robin continued to nibble on the snack, letting it slide in and out of his mouth. As he dipped it in the bowl again, Slade made a move.

"I see your point, _- I do too…_ the darker side of Robin smirked, glancing between the Russians fat legs _-_ and if you are not willing to sell, I am sorry to have wasted your time. I was hoping the contract would be signed by now so we could spend the afternoon discussing more… pleasurable… things, but as it is, I guess it's time for us to part."

The man signed the paper without even taking his eyes off the boy.

Soon after, Slade had ushered a disappointed Mr. Boklow out the door with the faint promise of new meetings. The man then turned to the boy, folding his arms.

"You enjoyed that." it wasn't a question.

Robin blushed slightly but couldn't hold back a grin.

Slade shook his head at him which made Robin frown and come up close to the man.

"Wasn't I any good?" he asked innocently.

"You were a little_ too_ good, boy…"

"But I got you what you wanted… didn't I?"

"You almost got _him _what_ he_ wanted too…"

Robin gasped.

"Master!"

"I just meant that you got me so distracted I almost offered the man double the amount of what his business is worth."

"But now you bought it for…?"

"Half." the man grinned. Robin grinned back.

Slade's hand touched the boy's chin, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"You still have some dip on your chin…" he man bent down and kissed it off. Robin sighed and tilted his head back so their lips met. Teasing the Russian had actually gotten him hot. Disturbing but true.

"Sorry, boy, no time to play. Clean up here, take the dishes down to the kitchen and meet me in the bedroom. We need to change before the next meeting."

"Yes Master." Robin said and almost succeeded hiding the disappointment in his voice. Almost.

The afternoon meeting was completely different and Robin was properly dressed in a white shirt and black trousers. The only difference between his clothes and Wintergreen's was that all of Robin's shirts lacked collars, instead showing off the one around his throat. This time he was no more than an attentive and effective waiter, doing that job equally well.

The next day held a rather nasty surprise for Robin. He was again dressed in his 'slave-wear' but this time Slade held something out to him before they entered the room. Robin looked at it, not really understanding what it was.

"Put it on." Slade ordered.

"But… but… a _mask_?" Robin took the black material, discovering that it wasn't just a mask, it was shaped just like a real 'Robin-mask'.

"Yes. You know the man in here, and you don't want him to discover your identity, do you?"

Robin shook his head and quickly put the mask on, looking up at Slade, who grinned and made sure it was on straight. The man then put his own mask on, and, this time, it would not come off.

Robin almost gasped as he opened the door to let Slade in. Standing by the window was Brother Blood.

"Blood. A long way from Steel City. What brings you here?"

"Ahh… just a friendly visit. I heard a lovely little rumor and as I was in the neighborhood, I just had to see if it was true for myself. And I see it _is_…" the villain smirked as his eyes fell on Robin, taking it all in. "Robin…" he nodded.

"Sir." Robin nodded back, no emotion showing on his face. As Slade undid the leash the boy immediately moved towards their tall thin guest who almost looked scared for a moment.

"May I get you something to drink, Sir?" the boy surprised the man by asking. Brother Blood found his bearings quickly though.

"A Martini, if you know how to make one." he chuckled, his eyes not yet finished with taking in Robin's appearance. "How is that collar, boy? Tight?" he smirked.

"It's just perfect." Robin actually smiled a little. "Would you like a regular Martini or do you prefer a Vodka Martini, Sir?" he was _not_ going to let Blood have the pleasure of seeing him suffer… no… the other way around was better…

"Dry Martini. No olive." the man found himself replying without taking another cheap shot at the boy.

"Yes Sir. Master? May I get anything for you?"

"No thank you, boy."

_Not that Slade could drink anything in his mask, anyway… _Robin reminded himself, wanting to slap his forehead. He hurriedly reached for the gin and dry vermouth to mix the drink and then served it in a classic Martini-glass.

After that he went to sit by his Masters side as usual, but cuddled up quite close to him and let a hand rest on his thigh alongside his head.

Blood frowned slightly and it was clear he had wanted to see a tortured and scared Robin, forced to obey Slade's every command, instead of this willing… companion. Slade's hand soon found the boy's hair, but even _this _Robin seemed to enjoy, sighing happily.

"Congratulations. I must say this is not what I had expected…"

"I guess you _receive_ the devotion you _deserve_…" Slade chuckled behind his mask, and Robin barely repressed a chuckle of his own. It did come out in an amused snort, though.

"What is it boy, you don't agree with me?" Slade said amiably, as his grip on Robin's hair tightened and he pulled the boy's head back slightly so he was looking up at him.

"Of course I do, Master."  
"Good boy."

"Some kind of mind-control? Or a drug?" the man asked, sipping his Martini and finding it to his liking. Another surprise.

"No. Just good training."

"Physical punishment?" the man's eyes gleamed for a moment.

"Some, I admit. But Robin here soon complied, and he has been very well behaved since then, haven't you, boy?"

"Thank you Master, I try." Robin smiled up at the man affectionately.

"You must fill me in on the details. I wouldn't mind one of my own. His teammate, for instance. Cyborg. Fine example. Any ideas on how to tame him?"

The hand on Slade's thigh tightened and the man knew that Robin had to hold himself back from going for Blood's throat. Slade's hand tightened a bit again, warning the boy to calm down. It seemed to work.

"I thought you already tried that and failed." Slade chuckled.

"Likewise." came the thin man's reply.

"Well… if you _really_ want something…" Slade chuckled again, disarmingly.

"Right… Well, I didn't just come here to see your new pet, although he is lovely. I wanted to ask you a favor. I came to Europe to recruit some more H.I.V.E members but as I was here I found out about a nice little deal. And now I have a warehouse full of technology and no way to ship it back home. You don't happen to have any free storage?"

"I might. But free? No…" Robin could hear the smirk behind the mask. "I will go and tell Wintergreen to fetch the shipping schedule."

As Robin made to stand up, Slade gestured for him to stay. Robin wasn't too happy about that, but of course he didn't argue.

As soon as Slade closed the door behind him, Brother Blood reclined in his chair.

"So, Robin. Fancy meeting you here…"

"Yes, Sir." Robin said blankly.

"I was informed not to mention where we are, except that we are somewhere in Europe. That must mean that you have no idea where you are being held?"

"No Sir."

"Would you like to know?"

Robin's heart picked up speed. Was he finally…?

"Would you tell me, Sir?" he asked cautiously.

"Sure. I will stay the night. Just come by my room after Slade has fallen asleep and I tell you then."

"Why not now?" Robin looked nonplussed.

"Consider the information your… payment."

"You mean…? Go to hell, Blood."

The man laughed.

"Seems like you are already here…"

The door opened and Slade came in.

"Wintergreen will come by shortly. What have you two discussed?"

"Only Brother Blood's traveling plans. It looks like he has to leave rather immediately." Robin tried to sound regretful. "It seems that is the only way to stop some unwanted information to surface."

The man's eyes widened and he paled somewhat, realizing what kind of result their little talk might have if Robin should tell Slade.

"Yes, the boy is absolutely right. I have to make preparations."

"If you insist. Wintergreen will arrange the shipment if you speak to him before you leave."

"Thank you, most kind. Good bye!"

The man disappeared hurriedly from the room and Robin smirked. The smirk died as Slade towered above him, though.

"_What _information exactly?" he hissed. Robin decided Blood had enough of a head start.

"He offered to tell me where I am if I would visit his room tonight." the boy shrugged.

Slade was quiet for a while, and took off his mask.

"I'm surprised you didn't take him up on that offer…"

Robin furiously ripped of his own mask, wishing he had inflicted that slight pain on Slade.

"I might be many things, Master, but I'm _not_ a whore! And what happened with 'I'm yours'?"

Well, I can't kill _every _man or woman who _wants _you, Robin. The planet _would _become rather empty..."

The boy snorted.

"I _can_, however, do _this_…" Slade continued and picked up his cell phone.

"Are you going to cancel the shipment? Robin wanted to know.

"Oh, no. But I _am_ going to charge him double, and when the ship is out too sea… well… what can I say… Those damn pirates are really after technology nowadays… these things happen…"

Robin grinned.

Another week went by, but now the days passed quickly. Slade didn't have many meetings, most were held over satellite, but there were always someplace he needed to be. Inspecting the guards or grounds or getting reports from various staff members on everything from weaponry to financial affairs. Slade also spent hours training, something Robin didn't necessarily needed to be there for, but the boy had more or less accepted that he liked looking at the man and happily spent those hours watching.

They were in the guards training room at the moment, as Slade was about do a few fighting rounds with the black-belts of the outfit. Slade had disappeared to change and Robin had strolled over to a wall full of weapons and protective gear. His eyes had stuck on one of his own favorite weapons. The bo. He reached out and let his fingers trace the weapon. This was an old-fashioned 'real' bo-staff, made of wood. Rather thicker than what Robin's own had been, but titanium and wood didn't have the same qualities after all.

"Miss it, boy?"

Robin spun around like he had been caught doing something really bad.

He glanced back at the weapon before nodding.

"Yes, Master. I … I miss being a fighter…"

"This isn't enough for you?"

Robin's eyes stayed on the ground. "I… I guess it has to be, hasn't it?" the boy swallowed and hastily added "May I be excused? I… I didn't sleep so well last night and…"

"You may go."

"Thank you, Master."

Robin headed back to their room… or Slade's room. It wasn't really _his_ after all. He was just _kept _there. He curled up in a chair. Noticing the bo and actually touching it, had brought back memories. He couldn't believe it only had been about two months since he _had_ that life. It seemed like years. Some days he didn't even think about his old life. Some days it was like he was… _happy_ here. What had happened? How could he loose focus like this? Sure, his ears still perked up when he thought he would hear something that might be a clue, but still there had been nothing. All he had heard was whining about how the castle where two hours drive from the closest airport, but what did that tell him? Nothing. Unexpectedly the door opened and Slade walked in. Robin quickly untangled himself from the chair and kneeled.

"Resume your seat. We need to talk."

Robin quietly did as he was told and curled up again. He had really wanted to be alone for a while, especially since he felt tears burning behind in his eyes. He blinked a couple of times, trying to get his emotions under control.

Slade sat down in the chair opposite Robin and sat silently watching the boy for a while.

"We need to talk." The man repeated "And you are allowed to speak freely. You will not be punished for anything you say or confess to. But you _will _speak, and speak the truth. Just try to refrain from throwing things." Slade added the last sentence with a small smirk, but he didn't get a grin back, Robin had taken a rigorous interest in his own nails, judging by the way he looked at his hands. Slade frowned slightly. This might not be pleasant. He silently took a deep breath.

"Tell me how you find your life here."

Robin looked up at him a bit surprised.

"I… I don't know."

Slade snorted.

"Nice reply, boy. Care to give me a real answer?"

"It's… it's better now, I guess…" The boy's curled up tighter "I know most of the rules so you don't have to punish me as often, and I'm not as nervous that I will do something wrong… and you don't leave me all alone anymore…"

"What is the worst thing about being here?"

"To be kept away from my family and friends." the answer came instantly.

"I suspected as much." as Robin looked up at the man with a question in his eyes, just a quick glace, the man continued. "You cry out for them in your sleep. Cursing me for taking you away from them."

The boy paled.

"I… I didn't know… I didn't mean too, Master!"

Slade waved a hand.

"It is only to be expected. You are young. Memories will fade."

Robin shook his head.

"No. I won't let them fade. They mean too much to me. I need them."

"Hmmm… well… more about that later. What is the _best _thing about being here?"

Robin blushed and looked down on his hands again. Slade had to clear his throat to remind the young man to answer.

"T-to be with you… when… when you hold me… and let me sleep in your bed… and sometimes when we talk…"

"Thank you Robin. Those are my favorite moments too…"

Robin didn't dare to look up on the man, but he heard the smile in his voice. Instead he continued. He might as well use this opportunity to speak freely after all.

"That's… that's what makes it so difficult… I don't want to _be_ here, Slade! I want to be back home in Jump, fighting crime and protect the city… with my friends… and Bruce just a phone call away… and yet… I know that if I went back… I would miss you… not this place, not _this_-" Robin tugged at his collar "not even the_ food_, may Sarah forgive me, but I would miss _you_. And that is so _wrong_!"

"What's so wrong about it?" Slade wanted to know.

"Are you _kidding_ me? What's right about it?! I should _hate_ you! God knows I have the _right _to! I _know _this, but it's like I don't… agree with myself…" Robin finished weakly, looking up at Slade now, pleadingly.

"I can make that better, you know…" the man told him. "You mentioned how you felt you needed your friends and your old family, but you keep having nightmares so the memories don't seem to do you any good. I can take the memories away. There are drugs…"

Robin flew out of the chair and put a good deal of distance between himself and Slade.

"_No_! You are_ not_ taking them away again! Do you hear me!?"

"Easy, boy. It was just a suggestion. But wouldn't it be nice just to settle down here, making this your new home?"

"You can't have a home without _love_!" Robin snarled and ran out the door.

Robin headed for the only one who had proved to have _some_ heart in this place. Sarah. As soon as he reached the kitchen he threw himself into her arms and started crying uncontrollably. He hadn't cried since coming to this place…well… apparently he had in his _sleep_, but not much otherwise, but now he let everything out in the arms of a quite overwhelmed housekeeper.

"Dear boy… what is wrong…?"

It took a while before Robin could answer.

"He- he wants to take my family away again! He- wants to drug me! Make me forget them! He can't! Please tell him he can't!"

"You _have_ a family, Robin?" Sarah honestly didn't know. Slade hadn't told her anything about the boy except his name. She had assumed that the man had picked the boy up off the street or from some gang… maybe even from the slave-trade. She had been impressed with the boy's manners, though. She should have suspected something...

"Y-hes… I… have a fa-father and I li-hived wi-hi-th my fr-h-iends… and then he to-took me a-a-way… I… I didn't want to go! He-he beat me… I…" The young boy had turned even younger in her arms, like he suddenly was half his age. What the boy said next made her eyes grow big.

"He… he is going to kill them… he can, and he will if I don't… don't behave… and… and if they try to find me he-he'll kill me… he brought a gun… he'll… he'll…"

"Slade is _not _going to kill you, Robin!"

"He- he _is_… he told Batman he would… told me too… on the plane…"

Sarah drew a sharp breath. Batman? And… and… Robin? Could it be? Yes… yes it _was_. This was very much like Slade too… why some street urchin when he could have the protégée of Batman himself? The leader of the Teen Titans… now she understood who these friends were.

"… dear boy…" she hugged him closer. Then a shadow appeared in the doorway and she looked up at Slade. The man almost recoiled at the fury and blame in her eyes.

"Slade…" Sarah managed to hiss the name nearly as well as Robin used to.

The boy gasped and turned around in her arms. Sarah was shocked as the boy, despite everything, immediately kneeled.

She was even more shocked at Slade's reaction. He took a few quick steps up to the kneeling boy and scooped him up in his arms, hugging him tightly. Sara suspected that he had heard most, if not everything, of what the boy said.

"Robin… Robin, listen to me…" the man purred in the boy's ear. "I _won't _drug you, not unless you ask me to."

"You- you promise…?" Robin's voice was so small and weak that he sounded like a lost kitten.

"I promise."

The boy's arms wrapped themselves tightly around the man's neck and he buried his face against his chest.

"Let's go back and talk about this…" Slade said softly and started to carry the boy back to the bedroom.

"I would like a word with you later, Mr. Wilson." Sarah said icily and Slade actually _did _twitch a bit this time, before nodding and disappearing behind the corner.

Robin had stopped sobbing when they reached the room and Slade put him down on the bed gently. He lay down himself and held the boy close to him.

"What am I going to do with you, Robin…?" He whispered softly. But he already knew what he had to do.

The boy walking towards them looked normal enough, dressed in jeans and a white shirt. The only thing slightly weird about his appearance was his mask. But it was that single thing that made them recognize him.

"Rob!"

"Friend!"

"Robin!"

"Dude!"

If Robin thought a hug from Starfire was agony he now knew that a hug from his whole team at the same time was worse… or better, he guessed, grinning like mad.

"What happened, man?"

"You were successful in escaping, yes?"

"Are you hurt?"

"Dude?!"

Robin gestured for them to stop and simply said: "He let me go."

"What?"

"He did release you?"

"Really?"

"Dude!"

"Yes…" Robin smiled. "I'm home…"

A week later a small package arrived for him. He had not been let out of sight from either his friends, nor Bruce and Alfred who had flown to Jump as soon as Robin called them, but now he finally had a few seconds of peace and quiet. He opened the parcel in the kitchen and discovered a small cell-phone-shaped communicator. There was a note attached.

"If you ever long for my voice as I long for yours… /S." there was a number at the bottom.

"Hey! You got a present!? What is it?"

BB had appeared followed by the others close behind. Robin closed his hand, hiding the phone, but Beast Boy had more important things on his mind.

"We have ordered pizza!"

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go over some case files, maybe you can figure out…"

"Do you want to meditate with me?"

"May I get you something to eat, Master Robin?"

"Please, I would very much like to cook a special…"

Robin shook his head.

"If you don't mind, guys, I need some shut-eye…"

"Sure."

"'Kay"

"It's probably for the best."

-nod-

"Excellent idea."

"…?… you need shut eyes? I have some garloog eyes in a jar…?"

Robin laughed and walked down the hall leading to his room. His thumb was already dialing the number.

THE END (Finally…)

**  
A/N: **Phew! Yeah, I know the ending was kind of sudden and unexpected, but hey! This might have gone on for YEARS and I have to save SOME of the plot-bunnies for other stories, right? I hope you all at least found SOMETHING you enjoyed in this jumble of styles and ideas… I enjoyed writing it anyway, and consider it more or less an experiment…

One question: Mega-drabbles or chapters? I could have split this up… would that make it easier/better? Or is mega-drabbles once in a while ok? I rather do original stories as chapter-stories you see, and keep "what ifs" in this collection…. but what do you think?

What's next then? I know I have promised red/robin and it will come, but I got one idea today which I just have to write first… and it's BAD. VERY BAD. But I HAVE to. You will hate me, but there will be severe warnings in the beginning… as you might have suspected it's a crack-fic… -twitches at how low it is- It's only done in my head yet… I'll try to download it from my brain soon…


	18. The Date

**THIS WOULD NEVER EVER HAPPEN! EVER!!! **

This happening is as likely as DC-comics announcing they are publishing a Robin/Slade slash comic/Cartoon... So, _**IF**_ you really should read this (and I'm not saying you should... turn away _**NOW**_ while you still can) prepare for **OOC, AU **and all kinds of other abbreviations... **this is ALMOST as bad as Mpreg**! Almost! You have been warned! Although... I HAVE read one or two really nice Mpreg Harry Potter fan-fictions... but that's a MAGIC world so... anyway, this is NOT Mpreg... but... _damn_... should I really publish this? ARGH! _Yes_! I had so much fun writing it, so... just dismiss it as a crack-story and move on...

Oh, there is a Latin sentence in this… I put it together with the help of a dictionary, so it's probably ALL WRONG… anyway… I tried!

**I'm so dizzyingly happy that this collection have gotten over 130 reviews! I love you all! **And this story is a REALLY bad way to repay you… I'm ashamed of myself…

Background: set in the same universe as the future-fics... but it **DIDN'T HAPPEN!! COULDN'T**! -_sobs in frustration_-

Disclaimer: They are not mine. And, this time at least, you should be happy about that…

**The Date**

"How is the surveillance going?" Slade leaned over Robin's shoulder and studied the screen

"Just fine."

"Is it going to be all set up by tomorrow?"

"That's the deadline, right? Of _course_ it will be ready…" Robin answered, slightly annoyed. Slade didn't _normally_ ride his ass like this… well… not in_ this_ wayand he was irritated that the man apparently didn't trust him to set up a simple spy-system by himself.

"Don't _snap_, boy… I just wanted to know if you felt like going out afterwards."

"Out? A mission?"

"Nooo… a date."

Robin had a small coughing-fit.

"A date? Since when are _you_ a romantic? You usually just drag me off to the bedroom…"

"I _could_ do that… but I would like to take you out to a nice dinner for a change."

"Who_ are_ you, and what have you done with Slade?" Robin grinned.

"Not interested then?" the man actually sounded a bit disappointed.

"Of _course_ I am… I would _love _to go out with you, but… you know… show me a restaurant who would serve a couple of thieves and assassins?"

"Mc Donald's?"

"Nooo… that's where the really _bad _thieves and assassins _work_." Robin grinned and then pouted. "Besides, I thought you wanted to take me someplace _nice_."

"I am. I'm taking you to Spring Oaks."

"Wooow… that _is_ nice… isn't there like a months waiting list to that place? Who did you have to kill?"

Slade just grinned.

"So. We are going out to dinner…" Robin started.

"... a _romantic_ dinner…" Slade cut in.

"Sure, a _romantic _dinner. How do you propose we even get to the main course without getting shot? We will be sitting ducks in that place." Robin said and shivered a bit. Not at the danger, of course… but at the word 'duck'.

"We will be in disguise…"

Robin looked blank.

"In disguise?"

"Yes."

The boy put his head in his hands for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Slade, but two guys out on a romantic dinner with our builds… People WILL put two and two together. We are _too _well known in this city. A couple of wigs or something won't do."

Slade chuckled and Robin suddenly didn't like the sound at all. Especially when the man started to stroke his neck. The man _always_ did that when he wanted Robin to do something… _disturbing_…

"There _won't_ be two guys… there will be a man… out on a date with his pretty little girlfriend…"

Robin froze.

"You are _not_ saying..?"

"Yup…"

"_Noooo_… no _way_, Slade! _Not_ gonna do it!"

"Dinner at Spring Oaks? Totally anonymous? Just you and me?"

"We can have _pizza_ in the _bedroom_." Robin folded his arms across his chest and tried to look intimidating. When Slade only quirked an eyebrow at him he sighed and threw out his hands.

"Slade! I would make a really _ugly_ girl!"

"Of _course_ not! Would _I_ date an ugly girl…?"

"That was _so _wrong on_ so_ many levels…" Robin growled. "No way. _You'll _be the girl!"

The pair stared at each other for a second before the boy burst out laughing.  
"Oh-okay…" Robin gasped, clutching his sides. "_You_ would make an ugly girl…"

Slade snorted.  
"And _you_ will be just _adorable_. Be ready for the preparations tomorrow at three."

Slade walked away and Robin didn't have time to get his brain in gear to present another argument before the man was gone.

* * *

Around three the next afternoon Robin really hoped that Slade had forgotten the whole deal. He had just put the finishing touches on the spy-system and was running a test when the door opened behind him.

"Ready?" Slade asked.

Robin's shoulders slumped.

"Yeah…" he muttered. "I just got t-" he had turned around and was now staring wide eyed at the unknown man in front of him.

"S-Slade?!"

Robin recognized him by his grin. Two grey eyes looked back at him. Two! Robin knew the right one must be glass, but _damn,_ it looked _totally real_! There wasn't even any sign of scars… professional special effect makeup, he guessed. Seeing Slade with two eyes was slightly strange, like he had just grown a third arm. But the difference didn't stop there. His hair was now blond, setting off the color of his eye... err… _eyes_ and he…

"…You shaved off your beard…" Robin stood up and fascinated touched the almost unrecognizable face of his lover.

"It was too noticeable… hate it?" Slade sounded flippant but Robin smiled, hearing the slightly insecure tone in the man's voice.

"I _love_ it…" Robin bent the man's head down for a kiss. Oh, it was weird not feeling that beard… like he was kissing someone else… Robin chuckled.

"What?!" Slade wanted to know.

"I just felt guilty… like I was cheating on you…" Robin laughed and looked up at the man's face. He looked even younger without the white hair. Now he looked… around 35?

Slade frowned slightly.

"So cheating on me would make you feel _slightly guilty_? I better keep my eye on you, young man!"

Robin just smirked.

"Oh, you don't need to worry _now_… you look really _hot_…"

"Stop grinning… It's your turn now…"

That did the trick.

"Owww… can't I just stay home and play with my new boy-friend?"

Slade shook his head cruelly.

"Later. I promise. Now off you go."

Robin muttered something about 'bossy villains always getting their way' while following Slade out the door.

* * *

An hour later a half crazed Robin, wearing only a towel, found himself surrounded by three half crazed stylists from 'Salon LiToJe'. One had just suggested some torture method which included hot wax and Robin had suggested they would check how the man looked without a nose. After that another one had smeared some foul-smelling cream on his legs muttering how wax was so much better. Robin, just coming out of the shower where he had been ordered to use more products than he thought humanly possible declared the two men and one woman crazy for making him smell even worse. 'Men' might stretch it… Robin had previously thought gays like that only existed on sit-coms. Well, that didn't bother him. What bothered him was the two pinkish rounded jelly-thingies one of them was holding out to him.

"B- or C-cup?" man number one, called Jeffery, asked.

"I always have the most fun with a D!" the second man, Todd, confessed with barely repressed glee.

"Want him to fall over?" the sensible one, the woman, commented dryly. Robin had rather liked her; her name was Lilly, until the moment she told him that she was going to 'shape his eyebrows'. His eyebrows, feeling that they were in for it, had taken the opportunity to hide first rather high up on his brow and then escaped downwards in a frown. Lilly had calmed him, claiming he had very shapely brows already, and she just needed to clean them up a bit. That bit _hurt_. Robin had by now decided to employ these people full time. As head torturers. All right, so he and Slade didn't actually _use_ torture, but here was a completely unexposed resource... they should tap it.

He was ushered into the shower again, to get the stinky cream off his legs. Emerging afterwards he felt... cold. He froze completely when Jeffery waved something he called underwear in his face. Robin had to come closer to even _see_ the ghost of white silk with lacy frills properly.

"I'm not wearing that! I_ have _underwear!"

"You can't wear boxers under a dress, honey..." Todd told him.

"Then I'll wear briefs!"

"But you don't want seem-marks!"

"I don't?" Robin wondered what those where. Judging by Todd's voice they where _ghastly_ things comparable to… well… in Todd's case a bad hair day. In _most _people's case, death.

"_No_, and besides, these are especially designed to… hold things in_ place_…"

"_What_ thi- oh."

Three against one was usually something Robin thought off as "fair odds" when he was concerned. So he had no idea how he lost this round. Especially when the best argument the opposition had was 'They match the bra'…

"Now for your waist…" Lilly muttered, looking at him with a thoughtful frown.

"What about it?" Robin dreaded the answer, but didn't expect Jeffery's reply.

"It's in the _wrong place_, honey…" the man sounded like he stated something obvious to a child.

"_What?_ What do you mean '_wrong place_'!? It's where it belongs! Around the middle, right?!" Robin fought an urge to check if it had moved. He wouldn't be surprised. _He_ sure didn't want to do this, so if a body part had tried to escape he applauded it…

"_Yes_, dear, but men's waists are set _lower _than women's… we must make it look like yours are higher up…"

"Don't tell me…" Robin started, and gulped as Lilly produced a…. a corset.

"Your hips are a bit too slim, but that cute butt of yours makes up for it…" Todd offered an unwanted opinion.

"Pantyhose?" Jeffery asked.

"Death wish?" Robin asked back.

"Noooo, its summer and his legs looks just great…" Lilly decided and Robin wanted to hug her. Then she suggested a choice of dresses and was back on the 'foe-list" again.

Robin lost the dress-argument too, and soon found himself in a midnight blue number that was _way_ to short for his taste. He now also had forms in weird places, as the team had finally decided on a small C-cup. Robin had no idea how he would be able to look down on his plate without blushing. Thankfully the dress wasn't low cut, there _was_ no real cleavage after all, but it still managed to leave little to the imagination.

Robin was just thankful that there wasn't a mirror in the room.

"Why so blue?" Todd quipped.

The next words he said was "Arrrggghhh!" as Robin got a strong hold on his throat.

"No. Jokes. Got that?"

"Awww… sir…" Lilly pealed his hands from Todd's rather red throat. "Why not have fun with it? You will only be able to pull it off for another year or so…"

"Really? Why?" Robin asked, feeling hopeful.

"_Why?_" Todd wheezed. "Sure you got legs to _die_ for, baby, but those shoulders and those abs? You will soon look as believable in drag as Eddie Izzard."

"You _promise_?!" Robin looked absolutely delighted at this.

"Oh, yes… sorry…" Jeffery sighed. "But right now you look just as pretty as a doll! I just want to take you home and play with you all night!" he thrilled.

"In your dreams…" Robin growled.

"Oh, yes, I'm _sure _about that!" Jeffery giggled.

Lilly sighed.

"Hair and make-up, _ladies_. Let's get started."

If Robin had thought he would get to spike his hair he would have been wrong. Lilly put weaves in it, making it long enough to reach just below his shoulders. Robin cursed himself for letting it grow long enough to do this, but hairdressers-appointments hadn't exactly been on his 'to do' list lately. At least he didn't have to wear a wig. He had somehow pictured himself in a wig looking like Peggy's hair from "Love and Marriage".

While Lilly patiently worked on his hair, Jeffery and Todd took care of his nails, exclaiming their horror about the condition they were in.

"How _did _this happen?!" Todd wanted to know.

"Well… blood and explosives you know…" Robin smiled a sharp-toothed grin. "Can be _hell _on the cuticles."

The men paled somewhat and stayed pleasingly quiet for a while. They buffed, lengthened and painted the things until Robin didn't recognize his own hands. A very unreal feeling. The men had tried several options but in the end they settled for a simple French manicure to Robin's relief. At least it looked natural.

The makeup was next.

"If you even_ think_ glitter, parts of you will end up on the wall…" Robin warned them.

"Oh, no, we are going for a _natural_ look!" Todd assured him, quickly putting the container he was holding away.

"You have such _lovely_ skin!" Jeffery told him, probably thinking it was a compliment.

A lot of whining and death threats (on Robin's part) and ignoring and bargaining (on the stylists part) later Lilly added a wide dark blue velvet choker, the same color as the dress, studded with tiny diamonds. It would hide his Adams apple. Some stylish earrings were added too (clip-on's as Robin had given her a very unpleasant look at her first suggestion). A drop of perfume, reminding Robin of apple blooms, was applied and the stylists declared him ready.

"Quickly! The mirrors!" Jeffery exclaimed and clapped his hands. A large, three-part dressing mirror was brought out and unfolded in front of Robin.

After a little while Lilly cleared her throat.

"Err... Sir? You _do _have to open your eyes at _some _point."

Robin groaned. Then he slowly compiled. He gasped. So did the woman in the mirror.

"Oh my…" he blushed. He paled. He didn't know whether to throw up or … or… _twirl_.

"Sir?...Sir…?"

The voice seemed to come from a long way off so Robin ignored it.

There was a laugh.

"I wonder if he's bi… he seems to have fallen in love …" Todd giggled.

That brought Robin back to the present. He shook his head, noting, slightly dazed, how the reflections long black curls bounced as he did.

"Amazing…"

"Sir... there are still a few things…"

"Hmmm?" Robin had started to develop a slightly narcissistic personality. With another shake of his head he finally managed to pull his eyes away. "Oh? What? Sorry…"

The three stylists grinned at him, and Robin awkwardly grinned back.

"Only one major thing left to decide…." Todd smirked. "Shoes… heels or flats…?"

"I don't want to wear heels!" Robin protested, feeling enough was enough.

"They will make you taller…"

"… but I'm willing to_ try_ if you recommend it…" Robin said just a _bit_ too smoothly, making his tormentors grin again.

Only due to his acrobatic skills and amazing balance, Robin was able to master the shoes in mere minutes.

_How do women stand this!? There should be a lot more broken ankles out there…_

"You need to walk more like a woman." Todd complained.

Robin pinched the bridge of his nose and counted to ten.

"All right…" he sighed. A woman. How did a woman walk? He tried to think about one of the sexiest women he knew… Catwoman. She sure could move, right? As he tried to copy her walk the room fell quiet. There was an embarrassed cough.

"Errr… sir? I said _woman_… not _prostitute_…"

When he mastered the walk, keeping it just enough slutty to be fun, Robin received a crash-course in make-up so he would be able to fix it during the evening. The makeup was packed neatly in a small bag Robin was told to carry over his shoulder. Then he was definitely ready. Ready to face Slade. _Not_. Strangely enough neither seemed the stylists, fiddling with his clothes and hair, seemingly never getting it done. Robin grinned.

"Come on. You think Slade would hate_ this_?" Robin said, throwing out his hands. The team took one last look at him and smiled, shaking their heads.

"Let's go see him, then…" Robin said, with a lot more bravado then he actually felt.

* * *

On the way to their private quarters, Robin knew Slade would be there, the stylists gave him a few lasts tips.

"Don't try for any 'feminine' gestures, they always look fake…" Lilly said, getting glares from the men.

"Keep your legs together!" warned Jeffery. "Weeeell… until _later_, anyway…" he giggled.

"Just try not to kill anyone." muttered Todd, rubbing his neck.

"Sorry 'bout that…" Robin mumbled, feeling quite ashamed of himself. "Actually…" he stopped, making the others stop too. "I'm sorry for acting like a complete jerk. This-" he gestured at his body "might not be my cup of tea, but I _did, how_ I'm not sure _agree_ to it and I took out all my frustration on you. You don't deserve it. You did a fantastic job. I'm sorry."

There was three genuine smiles, meeting his guilty one.

"Don't worry about it, we've had fun…" Lilly said and the others agreed. "Let's go in and see what Slade thinks, ok?"

Robin nodded, swallowed and opened the door.

"Finally re-" Slade turned towards them. Robin wanted to laugh out loud at his expression, but that wouldn't have been very ladylike, would it? Instead he walked up to him, movements definitely bordering on 'slutty' again, and pressed up slightly against his chest.

"No compliments for your date?" he pouted up at the man who, lost for words, answered with a kiss instead. There were squeals behind them and a female voice sighing and complaining that Slade messed up the lipstick.

Slade's mouth left Robin's long enough for a glare.

"I'll double your fee."

"Mess away…" Lilly chuckled and waved at him to get on with it. He did.

When Slade's hands started wander down to his ass, Robin slapped them away, though, and broke free.

"Uh-uh-uh… I'm not _that _easy… the_ least_ you can do is take me to dinner like you promised…" he grinned.

"You wouldn't settle for a quick bite around the corner?" Slade grinned back.

"No. You _owe_ me. You owe me _so_ _big_. You are lucky if you will get as much as another _kiss _tonight!" Robin huffed, folding his arms across his chest. Or trying to. He ended up having to fold them _under_ his chest, which didn't really have the desired effect. Rather the opposite. Slade closed in on him again, but this time softly caressing his cheek.

"You are beautiful…" the man whispered, kissing him a lot softer this time to the sounds of 'oooohhh's' and 'aaaaahhh's' in the background.

* * *

After properly thanking three very happy and very well compensated stylists, they left through an underground garage in a silver colored limo driven by one of the guards in a immaculate driver's uniform. Seeing the car, Robin came to a conclusion.

"You used Dominic Gray, didn't you?"

Slade nodded.

Dominic Gray was not a real person. He was the CEO of 'Gray's', a completely legal and rather thriving import/export business. The company was, naturally, completely under Slade's influence, actually created to act as a front for money laundering and smuggling. The business had gone unexpectedly well, though, and Slade had more or less leaned back and let it flourish. Now it was named one of the most prosperous companies in the state. Robin knew Slade used the name occasionally, but had, to his knowledge, never put a face too it. Magazines, both the gossip and the financial kinds, had occasionally tried to reveal the 'man behind the company' creating a myth all by themselves.

"So... if you are Dominic… who am I?"

"A hot piece of ass…" Slade smirked.

"That's _enough_, mister. You are sleeping on the couch for a _week_." Robin growled, but his eyes glittered, telling Slade he really didn't mean it. Slade himself only snorted telling Robin that he should just _try_ to keep him off the bed… or off _him_ for that matter.

"All right…" Slade finally sighed. "How about Robinne?"

Robin thought it over.

"That works… that way it would be easy to explain away if you forget yourself… Robinne Grayson." he tried the name.

"Grayson?" Slade asked, looking amused.

"Well… maiden name and everything…" Robin smirked back.

They quickly came up with a background story, not that Robin intended to _talk_ to anyone, but it was good to get their stories straight, just in case.

As the driver pulled up to the restaurant Slade got out and held the door open for his lady. Robin rolled his eyes slightly, but then took the arm that was offered to him and tried to act accordingly.

"Gray, table for two." Slade announced to a haughty waiter who quickly became rather meek and smarmy.

"This way, Sir, Madam!"

As they entered the dining area the murmur hushed for a moment, only to come back with vigor.

_Seems the restaurant staff has been rather fond of telling people who they were expecting here today…_ Robin mused, trying not to scowl. He noticed both men and women who tried hard not to stare. Robin smiled up at Slade, noting how handsome he looked in a dark gray suit and white shirt. That the people in the room might notice the pale raven-haired beauty on Slade's arm _more_ didn't even occur to him.

"Our best table!" the waiter proclaimed and Robin noticed that it was. A table where they were going to be _seen_ without being _crowded_. They would even be able to speak rather freely, which Robin appreciated.

It was clear that the restaurant wanted to fuss over them. They had two personal waitresses, and the head chef herself brought the menus and recommended the courses. Spending a whole afternoon with the stylists had started to cause Robin some problems though, and after the entrée he started fidgeting slightly.

"What is it?" Slade asked, noticing immediately.

"I need to use the bathroom." Robin complained silently.

Slade raised an eyebrow.

"And? I believe the ladies-room is over there…" he nodded his head towards a hallway.

"I'm not going in _there_! " Robin hissed.

"Well you are _not_ going into the men's room. What are your options? The back ally? A potted plant?"

Robin groaned, but a heartless Slade only smirked at him.

"Be brave, my boy. Boldly go where no man has gone before…"

Robin sighed and got up.

"I just need to freshen up." he reassured the attending waitresses who gladly showed him to the right door. Robin didn't notice, but several women glanced at each other from across the room and smoothly excused themselves as well. Slade noticed, though, and grinned. Robin would soon face something even scarier than all of Gotham's villains combined: a pack of high society ladies.

Robin was relived to find that the 'stalls', if the individual bathrooms could be called that, was completely closed off, so he wouldn't have to sit down to avoid raising any unwanted questions. As he exited the stall, though, he almost jumped at seeing that a group of women had suddenly appeared from out of nowhere. They all seemed occupied by the mirrors, and regrettable he had to head that way too, to wash his hands.

Robin nodded and smiled slightly at the small crowd of four well bred females. Noticing that was what most of the others were doing, he checked his makeup, opening his purse to fish out the lipstick.

"Oh, what a _divine _color!" one of the nearest ones said. "_May_ I see?"

"Yes, naturally" Robin smiled, handing the thing over. "It's my new personal favorite."

The group closed in like a pack of wolves around a reindeer.

"I'm Rose, Rose Blanc" the first one, clearly the alpha female, said. "My friends here are Alexandra Bixby, Susan Ainsworth and Anna Montague." Robin nodded and smiled, trying not to feel like the prey. Didn't work.

"Please to meet you. I'm Robinne Grayson."

"I must confess we _did_ come in here to meet you…" one, Robin thought it was Susan, giggled, getting a poisonous stare from Rose. Robin had grown up often attending parties with many women. No one paid any attention to a small boy, so he regularly found himself listening freely to conversations like this. He tried desperately to draw on that experience now.

"Oh, I'm so glad you did! I haven't met anyone in this city yet… me and Dominic only arrived yesterday."

"Oh, where are you staying?"

"Are you in town for long?"

Robin smiled gently. "We are staying at the Plaza, and truthfully, I don't know. Dominic has business here… we might stay a while."

"How wonderful, we _must _do lunch!"

_No, we really mustn't…_ Robin thought grimly.

"Dominic… I heard a rumor… is he really Dominic Gray?"

Robin nodded and immediately got another question.

_What is this? The third degree? Or rather the inquisition… though the witches are on the questioning board this time... _

"He is not your husband?" Rose asked.

_Aha… _Robin thought. He recognized this… a deceivingly innocent question designed to stab at a presumed sore point. Rose did not want to alienate him, but she did want to assert her dominance, probably feeling that the others were far to interested in the 'new girl'.

"Oh, no, he's not. We have only known each other for a few months… well…" Robin leaned in closer to the group, which eagerly leaned in too. "Truthfully he's a friend of my family, but I only got him to notice me six months ago… I had a crush on him since I was thirteen, though…" Robin actually managed to giggle and the 'girls' joined him. "God bless boarding school…" Robin sighed. "I went away looking like a scrawny rake and… well…" he grinned.

This released a blur of questions, comments and laughter. After a while Robin wanted to do something rather violent, but instead gasped.

"Oh, I _must_ get back to Dominic… he worries…" Robin excused himself and fled.

Back at the table he nearly collapsed in his chair, frowning at Slade's quiet chuckles.

"You could have warned me… or _rescued _me at least." the boy hissed.

"I never pictured you as a damsel in distress…" the man grinned.

"Obviously you _have_. Let me remind you whose idea this _was_."

"Well, I didn't picture the _distress_-part…" Slade admitted.

The main course was as exquisite as the first and Robin started to really enjoy himself. They talked. They had found out a long time ago that they enjoyed just talking, but lately they had mostly talked 'shop'. There was a lot to do after all.

After the dishes had been cleared off the table, Slade suddenly looked a bit more serious.

"You are still having nightmares." he told Robin.

The boy looked up at him, surprised.

"Really?"

The time after they… got together_ – after I surrendered too him… it's time to come to terms with that…– _had been tough. It was a time in his life Robin would rather forget. It was before he really started to love the man. He had needed him back then,_ wanted_ him, but he was torn between these feelings and the love for his friends. At the end he had sacrificed the friendships to save them from further suffering and had chosen to go willingly with Slade. It had not been an easy choice, though. And it had not been painless.

"Yes. Not as bad, not as often, but they are still there…"  
Robin shrugged.

"Everyone has nightmares."

"I wish you didn't."

Slade unexpectedly reached for his hands across the table, playing with Robin's fingers and bringing them to his lips. The boy smiled warmly, basking in the rare _subtle_ show of affection.

"Be mine." Slade suddenly said.

Grey eyes piercing widening blue.

"Wh-what?"

"Be mine. I know I rarely say it, but I love you. I want you to be mine."

"I _am_ yours." Robin's mind went to a funfair and tried all the really dizzying rides. At least that's what it felt like.

"Then be mine even _more_…" Slade smiled and held something up. A ring. Robin's mind now fell off one of the merry-go-round's and simply had a small quiet shutdown in the mud. Face down.

"Are you… are you asking me to _marry _you?!" he tried desperately to keep his voice down, but eyes traveled their way.

Slade smiled.

"More or less. Don't worry, I'm not talking _wedding dress_… maybe not even a ceremony if you don't want too, but… I would like to ask you to wear this… will you?"

Robin's mind now slowly came too, spat out the mud and started working. This man, this man he _loved_, had just…

"Of _course _I will!" he exclaimed, wishing he hadn't kind of _squealed_.

Slade's smile widened as he slipped the ring on Robin's finger. They leaned forward at the same time and shared a kiss that probably went down in history as one of the sweetest kisses the restaurant had ever seen.

Afterwards Robin found himself smiling and blinking back tears. _I really need to get out of this dress! _He studied the ring. It felt weird. He had never worn one before. It was plain gold with a flattened surface at the top were the intertwined letters 'S' and 'R' were engraved. It was _practical_ as it wouldn't get in the way or get stuck on anything, but Robin also thought it was beautiful.

"I love you." Robin whispered, now taking Slade's hands in his instead.

* * *

They had a lovely chocolate dessert and then Robin started to wish they would leave. That was not looking so promising, though, as a man appeared at their table.

"I'm so sorry to intrude- "

_Then DON'T_, Robin thought irritably.

The man turned to Slade, Robin noticed. So much for equality between the sexes and such…

"My name is Harry Blanc-"  
_  
Oh, great, my 'girlfriends' husband?_

"My wife Rose met your lovely lady in the ladies room and she was completely _smitten_."

_Go away or I'll smite YOU…_

"We would love if you would join us in the lounge upstairs…"

_Yeah, like that's gonna ha-_

"We would be honored, wouldn't we honey?" Slade answered the man and looked at Robin.

_What? No! Whyyyyy?_

"Yes, it's a _wonderful_ idea!" Robin smiled and kicked Slade under the table.

* * *

That was the reason Robin and Slade soon found themselves in the VIP-lounge upstairs, sitting in a booth on a soft luxurious leather couch. The Blancs' sat across a small table from them, and Rose had scooted closer to Robin on the couch. After some initial pleasantries Rose leaned forward.

"We couldn't help but notice-"

_Because you where ogling us the whole time…_

"- but it looked like… are you _engaged_!?"

"Yes… yes we are…" Robin admitted, blushing slightly.

"Oh, let me see the _ring_, girl!" Rose exclaimed, grabbing for his left hand. A second later there was a slightly disappointed 'oh' which made Robin bristle.

"It's not your average _American_ engagement ring." Slade told the pair. "It's a family heirloom and it can be traced back to the fifteenth century. It's said to be enchanted. All those centuries and not _one_ marriage has ended in divorce or grief. It may not be pretty enough for you, my love, but you know you can have all the diamonds in the world if you wished, right?"

Robin quickly turned a beginning grin to a sweet smile and tried to hold on to it. He was really impressed with Slade's imagination… and about having all the diamonds in the world…

_Yeah, but I'll have to steal them for myself, wouldn't I?_

"I think it's the most perfect ring in the _world_… I'm not a girl who likes ghastly flashy _bling-bling_, you know that!"

_I'm not a girl at ALL… _

"That's a fantastic story, you are so lucky!" Rose stated.

_Changing lanes again? You ARE fast…_

"Yes, I am…" Robin agreed for once.

"S and R? What does that stand for?"

"Satio ac Regnum" Slade answered again. "It's an old family saying."

The other pair nodded like they understood, but Robin could barely hold back a chuckle. He had translated the Latin in his head.

'_To satisfy and rule'…? An old family saying indeed…? I must remind him of that later…_

"Well this is cause for a celebration!" Mr. Blanc said. "Champagne? On us, naturally!"

Slade nodded amiably, letting his hand slide around Robin's waist, pulling him closer.

"Thank you, but not for me… I'll have a glass of water, though…" Robin declined.

"But _Robinne!_" Rose exclaimed and Robin wished for a blunt object to the head. Which head didn't matter as long as he didn't have to hear that voice anymore… "It's the evening of your_ engagement_, of _course _you should… _unless_?" There was a screech that made Robin's eardrums write a rather stern letter of complaint to his brain. "Are you _expecting_!?"

Robin's mind went happily blank again.

_Expecting? Expecting what? Getting out of here with my sanity? Not so much anymore…_

Then it hit him, and he almost broke down in tears.

"_No_! I mean… no… I'm not… pregnant..." he tried to make it sound rueful.

"But we are _trying_, aren't he honey?" Slade cooed gleefully, and Robin's new nails dug into his side.

"Not until after we are married, sweety…" Robin hid a threat in the reply indicating that they would not 'try' _anything_ for quite some time if Slade didn't get his act together.

"Trying is the really _fun _part, isn't it?" Rose giggled.

_You have no idea how hard WE would have to try…_

"Rosie!" her husband exclaimed.

"Oh, _hush_, Harry-dear!" Rose waved at him dismissingly. "_Please_ don't take offence, we tend to be quite frank about these things, you see… so you can tell me _everything_!"

_Oh, you don't want me to do THAT, lady…Believe me, you are not THAT open minded…_

"Robinne can be quite shy, sometimes. " Slade told them and kissed Robin's cheek, making him blush. "I had to work quite hard to win her, I must admit…"

_Was that the fight on the roof…?_ Robin wondered absentmindedly.

"Oh, but _we_ know different, don't we Robinne!" Rose tittered.

"Really?" Slade sounded amused and Robin frowned, thinking that if he was pressed any closer to the man they might very well be thrown out for indecency… which might not be a bad thing…

"Oh, _yes_… Robinne here have been in love with you since she was _thirteen_, she said so before!"

"Oh Rose –" _You blabbering insane Chihuahua-brain…_"– I _really_ wish you hadn't said anything! His head is big enough as it is!" Robin laughed, trying not to strangle the woman on the spot.

"Is that so…" Slade grinned, letting a hand slip up Robin's thigh from under the table.

Robin tried to ignore him and concentrated on the glass of water a waiter had brought for him.

"So." Mr. Blanc was clearly a bit embarrassed about his wife's behavior. _You should be… she belongs in a padded cell with all her little friends…_ Robin thought sourly, though a bit unfairly. "What brings you here? Business?"

"Yes." Slade answered. "_And_ pleasure…" his hand was now on his way up under Robin's skirt. The boy pressed his thighs together but was more or less helpless unless he wanted to be obvious and tear the man's hand away.

Rose kept chatting at him while 'the men' traded business-stories. Robin tried to listen to both, nodding at fairly the right moments.

"When is the party?" his newest best friend in the whole wide world asked.

"Party?"

"The engagement party! You simply _must_ hold one while you are here!"

"Oh… yes… well… I haven't had time to think abou-"

"I'll _gladly_ help, you needn't even _ask_!"

_I'm NOT asking, believe me…_

"You'll fly both your families in, of course. What about booking the ballroom at the Plaza? Since you are already staying there…"

Robin had a short vision of a room full of people and among them Bruce in full Batman outfit being asked if he was to give the bride away.

"Err… well… I…"

"I'll call the caterers tomorrow, we must establish the menu! What about the theme! That Latin proverb… what did it mean? Maybe we can use that?!"

_To satisfy and rule? _The people occupying the room in Robin's mind immediately wound up wearing black leather and dominatrix uniforms. He suppressed a laugh.

"That was a _divine_ idea!" he chuckled. "I'm sure Dominic would _love_ that."

Ignoring Slade's hand was getting harder and harder. _No pun intended… yeah, right…_And when the other pair excused themselves for a moment to practically _run_ to some friends of theirs to tell them the news, Robin finally managed to grab that blasted hand before it did any real damage.

"If you keep doing that I won't be able to stand up, you idiot!" he hissed in Slade's ear. The man smirked.

"I just can't help myself…"

"Then… maybe we should leave…?" Robin's eyes glittered in the semidarkness of the lounge.

"You think? You sounded that you where having a blast, planning the party…" Slade chuckled.

"Pleeease….?" Robin pouted, batting long dark eyelashes at him.

"All right…" Slade gave in.

_Wow… THAT easy? I have to remember this…_

Their hosts were of course terrible disappointed that the pair was leaving, but Rose winked at Robin saying to her husband that the pair had more important things to do…

Phone numbers, fake ones on their part Robin assumed, where exchanged.

"We must meet again soon!" Rose waved them off with.

_Not unless it's my foot meeting your head... _

* * *

Safely in the car, Robin leaned back and relaxed.

"That was fun." Slade noted.

"Like a crippling disease." Robin answered.

"Come now, Robin… admit it…" Slade purred and turned towards him.

"Yeah, yeah... it had its moments…" Robin smiled, fingering his ring. "Hey? Where are we going?" He had suddenly noticed that they weren't heading back to the headquarters.

"To the Plaza, of course…" Slade said "That's were we are staying after all…"

"You really _did_ reserve a room there?"

"No."

"Then why-"

"I naturally reserved a _suite_. The honeymoon suite, actually…"

"You _didn't_…?"

The man just grinned that annoying 'I _got_ you'-grin he usually reserved for Robin. The boy snorted.

"You are expecting to get lucky, right?" Robin commented.

"Oh, yes. Very much so." the man admitted shamelessly.

"'To satisfy and rule'…?" Robin laughed.

"I would hope so…" The man nuzzled Robin's neck, but luckily they arrived at the hotel before anything else could happen.

* * *

They were again received like royalty and as the staff finally left them alone Robin closed the door soundly and made sure it was locked. Then he walked up to Slade, really enjoying the gained height the shoes gave him, and determinedly drew the man down for a kiss. Slade smiled against his lips and Robin smiled back, soon unable to hold back a laugh.

"You are insane, you know that?" he laughed up at the man. "Whatever made you come up with this idea?"

"Curiosity. And… I wanted you to _remember_ this…"

"Like I could forget if I_ tried_…" Robin sighed.

Slade's hands slid down from a rather innocent placement at his waist to a not-at-all-innocent place. Slowly pulling up the skirt of the dress, the man's hands caressed his behind and faltered.

"Silk lingerie?" Slade sounded like he didn't believe what his fingers were telling him.

"They _made_ me."

"Good."

Robin snorted again. Slade then sank to his knees, lifting the dress up over Robin's waist and took a good look at the silky-frilly excuse for underwear his young lover was wearing. Robin gasped as he felt the man's lips through the sheer fabric. His tongue started playing too, making the silk wet. As the man gently blew on it the silk instantly turned cold against his skin, making Robin moan with the sensation and grab Slade's shoulders to be able to stand.

"That's _it_!" the boy panted. "I'm taking you into the bedroom _right now_."

And he did.

* * *

Robin was awakened by a ringing noise close to his ear. He reached out and found a phone, and pulled it towards him.

"Hello…?"

"Oh, Robinne! I got the most marvelous idea for the cake-!"

Robin clamped his hand over the mouthpiece and glared at Slade who just got up from the bed.

"You gave her the _real number_?!"

Slade chuckled loudly on the way to the shower, ignoring Robin's muttered curses.

"Rose… I'm sorry, I'll have to return you call later… I have something I have to do…"

"Let me guess!" the infuriating woman giggled "It's Dominic, right?!"

"Oh yes... my future husband is in the shower, and I'm afraid I will have to go kill him now…" Robin growled, putting the phone down.

THE END.

A/N: I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you. Somehow. Feel free to flame this, but please try to forgive me eventually… please?


	19. Green Suits You

What?! Another one?! Yes, this tends to happen when you work on many drabbles at the same time… And besides, I'm having such remorse for the last fic… putting Robin in a dress… I should have my throat cut with a dull knife… Well, BEFORE you do that (because I know you are still upset) you might as well read this too… It has an OC in it so it should make some people angry…

**Pairings: **Slade/OC and Slade/Robin

**Disclaimer: **Own the Teen Titans? In my dreams…

**Background:** this is set in the Apprentice-timeline… well... loosely… so no background info.

**Inspired by: **this fic was inspired by two sources: "**Slinkers**" cartoons "Night Time Visitor" on Deviant Art (read all of them! They will make you laugh until you die! Oh… should be a slight health warning on them…) and a suggestion from "**slade/robin fan**" who did not really suggest this, but the suggestion was an inspiration, anyway… She (?) also suggested the use of another character… but since I am only familiar with cartoon-Teen Titans I felt more at ease using an OC (oo I was too laze to do research, 'kay?!) ;o)

**  
Green Suits You**

"Oh Robin, honey! Could you come in here for a moment?"

Robin edged into Slade's bedroom, practically feeling the scars forming on his soul. Being the man's apprentice was disturbing enough. Seeing this... Arrrrggghh... he wanted to claw his eyes out. Fortunately it wasn't Slade who had called him. It was _her_. Correction. He wanted to claw _her _eyes out.

"Yes Mistress?" Robin tried not to sound_ too_ disgusted. Not that the blonde would notice.

Slade had made him start calling her "Mistress" from the first day. Now it had been two weeks. And if Slade didn't kick her out soon, Robin would. He had introduced her as 'Sindy' or 'Sin' for short. _She's not even a real Barbie?_ Robin had thought at the time.

"Could you be a sweetheart and bring me a drink? Anything will do..."

_SURE anything will do, you'd drink __detergent__ if you thought it would give you a buzz, you... _

"Yes Mistress. Anything for you, Master?"

"No apprentice, I'm... satisfied..." Slade smiled at him, stretched out in bed with his hands behind his head. The blankets only covering the essentials, Robin noticed. The man had taken off his mask a few weeks into their training and Robin had stopped staring open-mouthed at him by now. Almost. Robin had refused to take his own apprentice mask off, though, and so far Slade had thankfully not made him. He had given him his mask, after all.

"You _better_ be, you big lug!" The woman exclaimed, slapping his arm lightly. "The things you made me _do_ last night..."

Robin winced. His room was next door after all. He had sworn to himself that if he _ever _had sex he would rather tape his mouth shut then make any of those groaning, screaming, moaning and begging noises Cindy seemed to enjoy making.

"May I go, or was it anything else?" he hurriedly asked as the woman started to let her hands play over Slade's body.

"You may go." Slade nodded and Robin fled.

* * *

Unfortunately he had to return a few minutes later with the woman's drink. He knocked on the door, though. No barging in. He had learned _that_ the hard way.

"Enter."

Robin almost dropped the drink when he spotted the woman straddling Slade. Only _sitting_, Robin sincerely hoped. She was naked, though, but then again, he wasn't sure he would _recognize_ her with clothes _on_.

"Your drink, Mistress..."

"Oh, come here, boy... don't be shy! Isn't he just _adorable_, Slade? We should take him to bed with us!"

It was a good thing she just grabbed the glass, because now Robin really dropped it, taking a few steps back in alarm.

"Don't seduce my apprentice, Sin..."

"Oh, I_ know _you don't mind a man in your arms now and then... and I _sure _wouldn't mind _two_!" Sindy pouted.

Slade turned his eye towards him and seemed to think it over.

"Robin is a boy, not a man." Slade dismissed him, making Robin blush angrily. He was no _boy_, damn it!

"How old are you, Robbie?" Sindy asked, smiling a rather hungry smile at him

"Fifteen" Robin answered curtly.

"See! He's fifteen! He's _more _than old enough! I was_ twelve _when I bedded my first man."

_Yeah, but that's because you are a WHORE, lady..._ Robin thought sourly, but rather correctly, as the woman ran the biggest brothel in town.

* * *

As the woman finally left after finishing her liquid breakfast, Robin knew Slade would take the opportunity to sleep for an hour or two. It was Robin's job to clean up and prepare a meal for him when he woke up. He grudgingly started, knowing full well by now that the hideout was impossible to escape from. Doors would only open to Slade's, and now Sindy's, touch and there were no windows or other means of escape big enough. The trigger was, as always when Slade slept, kept in a safe next to the bed, also coded to touch, so Slade could get at it within seconds.

Cleaning up in the kitchen he then went into the man's bedroom to tidy it, trying hard not to make much sound. He also tried hard not to look at the things he was putting away. Nothing too extreme today, he noted, but he did find a pair of handcuffs. Holding them absentmindedly he wondered were he should put them. Then Robin spotted something on the other side of the sleeping man on the bed. A cell phone! Did he dare? If he could tip off his friends about the probes Cy might find a way to get rid of them... if they were out of danger, Robin would be free, right? Free to do what he _wanted_ anyway...

He put the cuffs in his pocket and closed in on the bed silently. He had to either crawl over the bed to reach it or lean over Slade. He chose the last option and gently stretched over the sleeping figure. Suddenly Slade muttered something in his sleep and turned, making Robin bump into him. Then an arm caught him around the waist and before he knew it he was dragged into bed and pressed to Slade's body. Slade's _naked_ body, his mind happily registered.

"Back so soon…?" the man mumbled and Robin realized that Slade was still more than half asleep. He held his breath as one of the man's hands ran lazily over the side of his body. Slade then seemed to settle, presumingly falling back to sleep.

Robin was in a state bordering on the line between panic and pleasure. He had fantasized about being in this situation, but if Slade would wake up, now…?! God, he would be in so much trouble! Robin squirmed slightly, but the arm around him only tightened.

"Sin…" Slade murmured and Robin had never hated the woman more. Then Slade's face was very close. And then it got closer still.

Slade was slowly waking up, barely registering that he was in fact kissing someone. Sindy. But no… the hair his hands ran trough was soft, but much shorter than the woman's. The lips kissed him back eagerly, but not with the same jaded professionalism, and the slightly stale scent of makeup and perfume was gone, replaced with clean skin and a faint smell of soap. Slade opened his eyes.

"Robin!"

The boy under him tensed, masked eyes widening in horror.

"What are you doing here?!" The man sounded angry, and Robin's eyes darted to the safe.

"I… I'm sorry, I just wanted to…"

"Wanted to do _what_?"

Robin blushed and groped around between him and Slade, finally finding the cell phone.

"I was just putting this away…"

Slade took the phone from Robin's hand.

"Wanted to call your little friends, didn't you?" he growled.

Robin realized that he had made a _big _mistake.

"I…. I…"

"Honestly Robin, I'm beginning to feel that I should just get rid of them once and for all…" Slade said and tossed the phone on the floor, where it slid half across the room before stopping.

"No! Please! I'm sorry, Master…. don't… don't hurt them… Please?"

Having a begging boy underneath him made Slade grin.

"All right… so what were you doing, kissing me back…?"

Robin's face turned redder.

"It… it felt nice… I wanted to…"

"_Sure_ you did. Now go back to your room and let me sleep." The man said, turning away from the boy and onto his back. He folded his hands behind his head again, intent on just laying there and remembering the taste of Robin's lips.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said _no_." Robin sounded very determined, and suddenly Slade had a raven-haired teenage boy straddling him instead of a well endowed blond. Well. He didn't care. He didn't expect the handcuffs that the boy whipped out of his pocket, though. The boy was fast, and in the flash of an eye the man's hands were chained to the bars on the headboard.

"What do you think you are _doing_, apprentice?" Slade half expected the boy to bolt for the phone. He _didn't_ expect an apology.

"I'm sorry, Master. Please don't be angry!"

"I _am_ angry, boy! Explain yourself!"

"I… I want you…"

Those might be the sweetest words Slade had heard in his life, but he wasn't going to let that show.

"Come to your _senses_, apprentice… release me and go to your room and your friends will not pay for this, only _you_."

"Shut up, Slade." The boy was angry now, the man could tell, and he scowled down at the man under him. "I'm not a damn _kid_, I know what I'm doing!" At that he pulled his t-shirt off and threw it on the floor. Slade would not make this easy on him, though, and bucked his hips suddenly, making the boy join the shirt on the floor. Swearing, angrier than ever, the boy got to his feet and pulled down his pants, before throwing himself at the man again. To Slade's amusement Robin left his shorts on. The boy was clearly not _that _bold yet. Now he had to deal with eager teenage hands, rapidly discovering his body and sneaking in under the sheet that had covered up his lower regions until now. Robin's hand closed around the shaft, fingers barely reaching around it, and Slade bucked his hips for another reason this time. He was growing hard, telling himself that he was _letting_ himself grow hard, and Robin was delighted.

"See, Master! You _like_ this!"

"The human body is more or less _wired_ that way, boy…" Robin just huffed and continued until the man sighed. "If you_ insist _on doing that, there is oil on the nightstand. Use it."

"Yes Master." Robin reached for the bottle and soon Slade's shaft was well covered.

"The oil is editable, you know…" Slade smirked at Robin whose breath caught in his throat.

"You want me to… you wouldn't mind…?"

"See it as a way to start working off your punishment in advance."

The boy didn't answer, but Slade soon felt something hot against the tip of his cock. The man carefully moved his hands, twisting his wrist, not wanting to alert the boy to what was happening. The boy was very busy at the moment, though, and didn't have any warning.

* * *

Robin reveled in the feeling of something he had dreamed about for weeks now. Suddenly two hands pressed down on the back of his head and he gulped as more of the shaft was forced into his mouth. Then the hand's let go and Robin's head snapped up in fright. Slade was free!

"How-"

The man caught him around the upper arms, flipped him over on his back and slammed him into the mattress. Before the boy had time to react his own wrists where caught in steel and arms chained over his head. He struggled against the bonds, rather afraid right now.

"How did you…?" he asked again.

"Trick handcuffs…" Slade grinned and Robin relaxed somewhat. He knew about those. He would be able to free himself too, if this got out of hand. Not that he didn't _want _it too…

"So… this is what you want, is it, boy?" Slade asked, caressing his body.

"I'm not a boy!" Robin protested again.

"Answer me."

"…Yes..."

"You are allowed to leave… your friends lives are _not _on the line here… you can go back to your room…"

"No. I want… I _want_ this…"

"You are sure? Last chance."

"Please kiss me, Slade."

"I will do a lot more than just kiss you…"

"Promise?" Robin grinned faintly.

"Point of no return…"

"Stop talking."

There was a laugh behind them, interrupting.

"Isn't this cute..." Sindy leaned in the doorway. "I forgot my cell... so he finally came around?"

Robin looked blank.

"What are you...?"

Sindy started giggling and even Slade chuckled, as he played with Robin's hair.

"_God_, kid, I _never_ thought it would take you this long! I mean fucking Slade is _fun_ and all, but for _two weeks_! The man wore me out! Well... you'll know what I'm talking about soon enough I'm sure..." she grinned.

"You mean... you? He? You _knew_!?"

"Well, Robin, you have practically left a trail of drool after you since I removed the mask and armor... but you just wouldn't take the step, so I had to... _persuade_ you..." Slade smirked, not looking sorry at all.

"Why didn't _you_...?"

"I couldn't. I hold your friends lives in my hands. I had to make sure you were doing this for the right reasons." the man now shrugged.

"I'm surprised you _care_..." Robin growled, having a feeling that Slade really _didn't_. Much. And if he _did_ it wasn't for the right reasons.

"Well, my work here is done." Sin grinned. "Enjoy yourselves boys!" she waved and disappeared out the door.

"Shouldn't_ think_ so..." Robin hissed and struggled with the handcuffs. They wouldn't open! "Hey, you said these were _fakes_!"

"The ones _you_ used. Not _this_ pair..." Slade smirked, closing in on him. Robin struggled harder.

"Stop it, Slade! There's no _way _I'm letting you-!"

"Do this...?" Slade grinned and kissed him. Robin succumbed under those lips and didn't struggle as Slade lifted his legs, spreading them and bending them up towards Robin's chest as he placed himself between them. A hand was at the side of his face and Robin's eyes flew open as he felt a light tug. Slade's lips had left his and the man was now looking down on him. Robin felt a pressure at his entrance at the same as Slade slowly started to peal off his mask. He only whimpered, both wanting the man to stop and go faster at the same time.

"S-Slade… please…Not… not the mask… must protect…"

"Everything of yours belongs to _me _now, boy… even your secrets…I'll have them _all_, soon enough…"

Suddenly there was a thrust that made Robin throw his head back and scream. The pain was somewhat dulled, though, by the burning across his face where the mask had been ripped off.

He looked up at the face above him and fought an urge to cry. He had _wanted _this. He had longed for the man's touch, somehow forgetting what kind of creature he was. Criminal. Mercenary. Ruthless. Coldhearted. And he had given himself to him without realizing that it meant giving the man so much _more_.

_I won't tell him. I won't… I won't give in… they will be safe… they will…I will keep their secrets…_

He continued telling himself this as Slade started to move inside him… and he still believed it as he heard himself scream his Master's name in ecstasy for the first time…

THE END.

A/N: Whoops. Turned darkish there in the end… Surprise, surprise… Had no idea it would do that… well… I'm not changing it… It's just a drabble after all… Did this help at ALL towards my redemption? At ALL?!


	20. The Subtle Art of Seduction

**A/N**: Third drabble in two days! But now it will be a little while, I think…

**Pairing: **Slade/Robin

**Background: **none for once… this is another crack-fic, though! Slashy. OOC (since it's crack).

**Disclaimer: **Teen Titans are owned by… some company? Not me, anyway…

For some reason Slade decides it's time to teach Robin a thing or two about…

****

The Subtle Art of Seduction

Robin's fist hit the wall next to the security display. All the little lights on it shone red, mocking him.

"It's not possible!"

"It is." Slade's voice purred behind him. "Titans Tower is in a total lockdown for the next four hours. Nobody gets in... and nobody gets _out_..."

Robin spun around, facing the man who stood leaning against the wall like he had all the time in the world. Which, Robin realized as his stomach tightened, he _had_. The boy's eyes quickly scanned the room from behind his mask. Thanks _god_ he hadn't taken it off tonight! They were in Robin's bedroom. Locked in. Slade had woken him up a moment ago and as Robin tried to alert the other Titans he had discovered that the situation was even more serious then he thought.

_More serious than being awaken by Slade in the middle of the night? Great... _

Trying to compose himself, which was difficult, as all Robin wore was his mask and a pair of boxers, he glared at his enemy.

"Four hours, huh? You need_ that_ long to kill me? Growing old?" he snarled, trying to hide his anxiety.

"If I wanted to kill you, my little bird, you would never have woken up... I stood watching you for a long time, after all..."

Robin closed his eyes for a moment. Maybe it was _he_ who was growing old... judging by the dulled senses, anyway...

"So... why are you _here_, Slade? Wanted your ass kicked?" _Damn_ it was hard to sound intimidating in your underwear!

"Nooo... I was rather looking forward to get better acquainted with_ your _ass... I'm here to fuck you..."

Robin's jaw dropped noisily.

"Wh-_What_? Have you spilt glue on the inside of your mask or something?!"

"Oh, come _on_, Robin... you _know_ you want too..." The man started removing his gloves.

"_No_! Your mother obviously dropped you on your head a few times too many when you where a baby... and_ stop_ that! What do you think you are _doing_?!"

Slade was now busy removing arm and chest guards.

"Doing? Undressing of course! Being _naked_ is kind of the first step of having sex... I _know_ you are a virgin, Robin, but lord, you must have figured _some_ things out right? Besides. It's only fair. Nice boxers. Hope its true..."

Robin looked down and the situation managed to become slightly worse, somehow. He was wearing a pair he got as a goof. They were black and across the front they said "naughty". Robin groaned. He hoped Slade's were pink. _Please, let them be pink! _Robin lifted his eyes again to see Slade remove his shirt. Damn. The boy closed his mouth to keep from drooling.

"And about playing hard to get…" Slade nodded towards the ceiling and Robin winced. He knew what Slade had spotted. Pinned there was a life-size image of the villain himself. "That's kind of _kinky_, you know..." Robin's face was bright red by now. "Well... it helped to hide the miniature camera..." Slade continued and Robin's face grew white instead.

"The _what_?! You... you..." he flew at the man, intent on kicking his head in for good, but Slade had naturally expected it and easily caught him. Instead Robin was pinned against the wall.

"Eager?" Slade purred.

"Let go of me!"

"Sure. I have to finish undressing, anyway. Why don't you go get comfortable on the bed?" Slade released him and Robin got away as far as he could from both the bed and the man. Not that it was far _enough_.

"Oh. You prefer the desk? We can do_ that_…" Slade said, noticing were Robin was standing. The boy quickly moved away from the desk as well as if it suddenly had turned lethal.

"The wall? The floor?" Slade continued, making Robin try not to be close to anything… which, of course, was impossible.

"Slade, you need to leave right _now_!" Robin practically screamed at the man.

"Can't. Lockdown. Besides, we are going to have sex. Would be rude of me just to _leave_."

Robin put his hands over his eyes.

"Oh my fucking god…" he muttered.

"Yes? What did you want?" Slade inquired politely.

"Shut up, Slade."

"Less talk, more action, right? Yes, I agree."

There was a rustling sound of sheets and Robin looked up from his misery.

"GET OUT OF MY BED!!"

"Why? It will hold… I'm _fairly_ certain…" the man said innocently. "Besides, I'm not wearing anything besides my mask, but… all right…"

"NO! Stay! For god's sake, stay there!" Robin quickly changed his mind.

"You _want_ me in your bed, then…?" Slade smirked.

"Yes! No! Perv!"

"It's a bit _early_ for dirty talk, Robin…"

The boy leaned against the far wall, taking a couple of very deep breaths.

"Slade. Please. Let's be reasonable. I'll _fight_ you, okay? _Fight_. But if you think for a moment that I will…"

"Come to bed, Robin…" Slade said seductively and patted the mattress next to him.

"Do you have really _small _hands?!" The boy shouted. "You_ must_ have, because you seem to have trouble _grasping_ things! I'm _not_ having sex with you! Do I even look like I'm in the _mood_?!"

"Ah, since you are bottoming, only _I _really _need _to be…"

"…."  
"Are you _nervous_, Robin? It's only natural… but don't worry. I'm not even expecting you to be any _good_…"

"What the _hell_?! I'll let you know that I would be _grea-_ shut _up_, Slade!"

"So, in your fantasies… what do I _usually _do to you?" Slade seemed interested to know.

"Like I would ever te- _stop talking to me_!"

"You would rather _show_ me?"

"What's _wrong_ with you!?" Robin exclaimed, actually taking a few steps towards the man, waving his hands. "I have always known you should be in line for a lobotomy, but _damn_, Slade, this takes the prize!"

"Well, you see, I got this _thing_..." the man started.

"I'm _sure_ you do... doesn't mean I want to _see_ it..." Robin smirked

"_Of course_ you do. You are _dying_ too... but what I actually _meant_ was that that I got a problem with 'no'. When someone says I can't have something... I want it even more..."

"So you are about... four years old, then?"

"And Robin... humor is a big turn on with me."

"For your sake I hope a swift kick in the groin is too, because that's all you are going to get from me..."

"I also usually just _take _what I want."

"Again: you _have _to attend the nearest kindergarten. Hopefully they'll teach you some manners."

"I have a few things to teach _you_ first."

"Not interested."

"You don't _mind _bottoming, right?"

"_What?!?_ Are you hard of _hearing_, too? Damn! A deaf villain with the mentality of a four-year old! How come you are not in Arkham by now?"

"It's just that I think it would be _appropriate_ our first time and all… we can experiment later…"

"I don't _believe_ this…" Robin sighed.

"You're right… I will never let you top. I lied. I'm sorry."

"_Whyyyyy_?" Robin wailed, not really paying attention to the man.

"Well, I _am _a villain, Robin. We _do_ tend to have trouble with the truth… you _should_ know this by now…"

"You know, it's not that I don't_ hate_ you, I _really_ do, but we better just stay enemies. It's not _me_. It's _you_. Really." Robin tried.

"You _are_ aware that this is cutting into our foreplay-time?" Slade sounded concerned.

Robin stood still in the middle of the room for a moment.

"Okaaaay…" he finally said.

"Good. Come over here, then…" Slade purred.

Ignoring him, Robin continued.

"Okaaaay… so this is a _dream_, right?" Robin said, sounding like he had an epiphany.

"Oh, that's nice of you, Robin… you can be so sweet…"

"Shut up, Slade." Robin said automatically. "So… this is a dream… _you_-" he pointed at Slade "are not here. This is either a _really_ livid nightmare or some weird dust again or Mad Mod or Mumbo or someone up to a new trick. _There_." The boy seemed very pleased with himself.

"Good work, Robin, figuring it out. You better get to bed now, right, so you can wake up from this?"

"Right!" Robin took a few brisk steps towards the bed before stopping. "Wait a minute! Why aren't you gone?"

"Lockdown." Slade answered simply.

"But… but… this is a _dream_!" Robin pleaded.

"Nope. Great, eh?" said Slade, the only optimist in the room at the moment.

Robin collapsed on the bed.

"Yeah… great…" he muttered.

"It _will_ be..." Slade purred in his ear, making the boy realize where he was and to try not to be there anymore. He failed. Slade wasn't exactly _pinning_ him, he was more _surrounding _him, leaning over him, almost touching.

"Don't worry my little bird… I won't touch you… relax…" the man promised in a whisper.

"You won't?" Robin relaxed and ignored the little, evil inner voice which said '_damn'_. Then he remembered their earlier conversation. "Waaaait… you are _lying_ again, aren't you?!"

"A little." Slade confessed.

"¤#&¤!!"

"You manners are lacking, Robin."

"Well, your _brain_ is lacking."

"So I guess you want me to kiss you now?"

Robin stared up at the criminal and suddenly he smirked.

"You can't."

"Sure I can."

"No… you have your mask on… you didn't really consider that, did you?"

"Hmmm… well… If I take my mask off, do you promise you will let me kiss you?"

Robin considered the situation for a moment. He would get to see the man's face, _hell, I am going to get kissed!_

"Shut up."

"Sorry?"

"Oh, that was… I wasn't talking to you…" Robin blushed.

"Hmmm… does this mean this will be a group-sex-thing?" Slade wondered hopefully.

"Shut up. And _now_ I mean _you_."

Robin was quiet for a little while longer.

"Ok." he finally said. "Ok, take off your mask then."

"And if I do you will let me kiss you?"

-nod-

"And you will kiss back?"

-reluctant nod-

The villain reached behind his head and there was a click. Then he pulled the mask off.

"Noooo! That's not _fair_!" Robin complained. The man's face was still covered in a black hood, only shoving his left eye and a small area around his mouth.

"What? I took my mask off…?"

"Bastard."

"Now, now. I'm still a villain here… Now… for our deal…"

"Forget it!"

"If you are going to break our deal I'll move on to better things…" Slade purred and his hands were suddenly quite busy.

"What? No! Get your hand's off me!"

"Kissing, then?"

- sigh and nod-

The kiss seemed to last a long time but when it was over Robin thought it could have been longer. Not that he would let Slade know, of course.

"There. You kissed me. Deal fulfilled. Now let me go."

"I would rather kiss you again…" the man closed in.

"No! The deal was I would let you kiss me! I did, so back off!"

"I would like you to recall that the_ number _of kisses was never specified."

"… never…? What…?"

"I think I'll just spend the next hour or so kissing you…"  
_Yeeeees!_

"I think not." Robin again tried to sound intimidating, but with even less success.

"All right. How about another deal?"  
"Sure. Just let me get my lawyer on the phone…" Robin sneered.

"Oh, that won't be necessary. I propose a set number of kisses, say ten. If, after ten kisses you still want me to stop, I will."

"You'll stop?"

"Yes."

"After ten?"

"Yes."

"Kisses?"

"I thought you were a robin, not a parrot…"

"All right- _wait a minute_!" Robin thought of something. "After ten kisses, you'll _stop_?! That just means you will start do something _else_, doesn't it?"

"Damn."

"_Ha_! I'm so _on_ to you!" Robin said triumphantly. "The deal is this: after ten kisses, if I still want you to stop, which I _will_, you will _leave_. Are you really _unable_ to leave you will get out of my bed, get dressed and stand quietly in the corner until the lockdown cease. Clear?" Robin thought he had a good thing going here.

_You COULD have decreased the number of kisses… why didn't THAT appeal to you, pray tell?_

"Deal." Slade didn't sound_ too _put off. "Now for some rules…"

"Let me get a pen and paper..." Robin said and tried to get up. He failed again.

"No, no, no… very simple rules… one: you have to keep track off the kisses out loud. If you fail, that kiss doesn't count. Two: you have to participate. Three: if you break the deal you are mine to do with as I please for the rest of the lockdown... deal?"

_Break it-break it- break it!_

Robin tried to find any loopholes. He didn't.

"All right. Deal."

Slade's lips covered his. After what seemed like another too-short-eternity the kiss ended.

"… o-one…" Robin gasped.

"Good boy…"

Preparing for another kiss, Robin was startled when he felt Slade's lips on the side of his neck, just below his ear.

"Hey… the deal was kisses on the… oh _damn_…" Robin swore as he realized his mistake. Slade looked smug.

Slade placed the third one a bit lower where the neck met the shoulder.

"Three…" Robin counted.

"Uh-uh… you didn't count the last one…"

-glare-

"Robin…?"

"_Two_, then!"

-smirk-

Next Slade's lips found his left nipple, and Robin's back arched completely by itself. Spooky, that…

"T-three…"

Minutes later Slade was close to very sensitive area indeed.

"S-seven?"

"Try again."

"Eight?"

"Lost count? Then we'll start over…"

"N-no! It's… it's… six?"

"Let's say so…" Slade grinned, and Robin had a feeling it was nine… but he seriously had no idea…

Slade had started to slip Robin's boxers off and now his hips decided to be as treacherous as his spine, as they lifted themselves slightly off the bed. Slade chuckled and Robin wanted to kick his teeth in. And he _would._ Just as soon as the man reached 'ten'.

The next kiss made Robin moan out loud.

"Seven! And... that… that wasn't really a _kiss_!" he objected weakly.

"Lips, tongue and slight suction… _sure_ it was a kiss…" Slade decided and Robin complied as soon as the man 'kissed' him again.

"Ooohhh… god… you-you have to stop! I'll… I'll…"

Slade lifted his head.

"Want to break the deal?"

"Eight!" Robin said harshly.

Slade smirked and continued.

Somehow Robin forgot how to count any higher.

THE END

A/N. Yes. I just left you there. Ha! I'm bad! You will just have to fill in the rest yourselves. –grin-


	21. Heart to Heart

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans. There.  
**Pairing:** Slade/Robin  
**Warning:** Not very slashy. Warning for awkward conversation…  
**Background:** I'm back in the usual "future" universe again, but IF the stuff in "the Date" happened (I haven't decided yet) this is set before that, m'kay?. It's just a stupid short drabble, not serious but not really crack… just an idea…

**  
Heart-to-Heart**

"You are not going. End of discussion." Slade stated decisively.

Robin growled.

"I won't let you go alon-" he started.

"I won't_ be_ alone, I will bring some bots."

"Same thing."

"We _know_ that they will be targeting _you_ to get to_ me_. You are staying at home."

Robin looked up at Slade, having to crane his head back quite a bit since the man stood very close to him at was using his "I'm-going-to-stand-here-and-glare-down-at-you-until-you-give-in'-technique. It didn't work. Not this time.

"_Make_ me."

"That's_ it _young man, you are _grounded_!"

Robin snorted.

"You _can't_ ground me, we are a _couple_."

"_Try me_."

Robin snorted again and walked away from Slade.

"I'm going to take a shower and start preparing for the mission. I'll see you in a hour." he called over his shoulder.

Slade sighed and sat down, a bit heavily, in his chair in the main communication-room. That kid drove him crazy some times… His fingers lingered over the keys, hesitantly. He really _shouldn't _do this… he typed in a command.

The screen in front of him blinked into life and he saw that he was lucky. He must have caught the man on his way out.

"Slade!"

Slade nodded.

"Hello Bruce."

Batman's masked face had an expression that probably would make even the Joker wet himself if he was to see it. Slade merely shrugged. The man was a long way away after all.

"What's happened? If something's happened to Robin, I will-"

"Robin is fine."

"Then what do you want, _Deathstroke_?"

"I just called for a little… advice…"

Batman seemed to lean back in his chair, clearly surprised, and probably a little bit amused. Slade suddenly wished he was wearing _his_ mask as well.

"About what?" The dark knight was clearly disgusted with himself for not turning the screen off, but he was simply too curious.

"About Robin." Slade admitted reluctantly.

Bruce just stared at him, and Slade shrugged. It seemed that he had to provide most of this conversation. Well, he was the one who had called, after all…

Slade leaned back in his own chair and crossed his arms.

"How did you do it?" he asked

"Do what?"

"Keep him safe."

Batman smirked and Slade wanted to hit the screen in front of him, but settled for a frown.

"You _are_ having trouble…"

"Yes, all right? Consider yourself the fucking help-line if you wish!" Slade snarled, uncharacteristically loosing some control. _That damn smirk! THAT'S were Robin gets it from! _The man took a deep breath to calm himself. "You started training him when he was just a kid-"

"He is _still_ a kid, Slade." Batman interrupted venomously.

"Hardly." Slade announced "In _this_ matter, though… We have been tipped off by one of our spies that a planned meeting is in fact an ambush, targeting Robin."

Bruce tensed at this and Slade continued.

"He refuses to see reason and stay here in safety. He insists on coming with me. Knowing how… _persistent_ he is, I assume you have faced similar situations…?"

Slade let the 'not-quite-a-question' hang in the air for a moment, but the Bats weren't biting. He frowned again, more irritably, and continued. "How do you talk him out of it?"

The Bat's smirk had now turned into a grin, and not a very friendly one. If the Joker would have seen _this_ expression he would have done far worse than just wet himself.

"So you really _want _my advice…?"

"Pardon me for thinking that you wanted to keep your son safe…" Slade snarled.

A flash of pain passed over the masked features.

"More than _anything_…" the hero snarled back "the only thing stopping me, _for now_, is _you._"

"You can wish for my head on a platter for your next birthday, Bruce. Now _spill_. How did you keep him away from danger?"

Bruce seemed to think back, and grinned a bit again.

"Well… I usually just put him to bed."

Slade grinned back.

"Excellent idea."

The grin on Batman's lips disappeared instantly.

"Bastard."

"Ahhh… been a long time since I have been called that…" Slade's grin widened.

"Not long enough…"

The mercenary made a calming gesture.

"I'm sorry. Old habit. So. You just tucked him in and told him to stay, did you. And that worked?"

"No." Batman admitted, more than a little taken aback at Slade's apology. Maybe Robin _was_ having a good influence over the criminal. Not good _enough _obviously, but… "not after he found out that I was going out without him."

"So what did you do then…?"

"What did _who_ do then?" the voice was coming from behind Slade and he turned his chair slightly, seeing Robin, dripping wet with only a small towel around his waist, leaning against the doorframe. As the chair turned the boy caught a glimpse of the screen.

"Bruce?!" he hurried forward and stood beside the chair. "Why are you calling? Is something wrong?!" he sounded very worried, Slade noted. He probably thought something had happened to Alfred again.

"Actually it was _Slade_ who called _me_." Batman informed Robin and Slade winced inwardly. If Batman told the boy… well… let's just say that kind of dog house hasn't been _built_ yet.

"Really?" Robin sounded suspicious "what _were_ you two discussing?" He sat down gingerly on the chair's armrest and put an arm around Slade's neck.

Slade beat the Bat to the reply.

"We discussed plans about the ambush. I figured that your mentor would have had more experience with these kinds of situations." Slade answered as truthfully as he dared.

"Well… yes... About that… " Robin twisted a bit, making Slade really want to rip that towel off him. "I have been thinking. You are right. I'll stay at home, all right?"

"Really? Are you sure?" Slade was astonished.

Robin smiled and gave him a soft kiss on the lips before standing.

"Yeah. Just hurry back, okay?"

Slade smirked.

"Count on it."

The boy nodded to his old mentor and disappeared out the door. As it closed behind him Slade turned to Bruce again.

"And when he is actually _agreeing _with you…?

The man smirked.

"Expect company."

"Thought so."

"Devious little bastard, isn't he?" Bruce commented.

"Oh, I thought that was _my _influence…"

"Don't flatter yourself. He was probably devious before he could walk."

"Can't help but love him, though…" Slade sighed.

"… right…" Batman's voice was uncommitted, but at least he refrained from the usual 'you-don't-know-what-love-is'-rant.

"Well. I have an ambush attempt to stop. Thank you for the advice."

"You know what he will do, right…? Batman asked. "He will show up-"

"-at the worst possible time-" Slade continued.

"- and at the worst possible place…" Batman finished. "Right…"

"Right…"

Both men grinned at each other rather sheepishly for a moment.

"Let me know." Batman said warningly. "If I don't hear from you in four hours I will have the Justice League invade the city…"

Slade chuckled and reached out to cut off the communication.

"Make it five, Bat… Robin likes to celebrate after a mission…"

Slade chuckled as the man's snarls were cut off as the screen turned black. He then went to hunt down his little bird. The mission wouldn't start yet after all… there was still a little time…

THE END


	22. Waking Up

**Disclaimer:** cries softly and shakes my head  
**Pairing:** Robin/Red X**  
Background:** Finally! This is a drabble taking off where "For Better and for Worse" ended… the real story, that is, not the dark alternative ending from these drabbles. You might want to brush up a bit on the last paragraphs of that story…  
**Warning:** No slash!... -grins- Kiddin'! Slash! Sorry… fluff-warning!

**There is a picture that goes with this.** You can find it in my Deviant art account (click on my bio and then on homepage.) The name of the pic is " A Good Morning…" It's quite innocent, but other things in my gallery are a _bit_ more… mature… so you have been warned…

Thank you to Jordan who kicked my butt into finally getting this done!

**Waking Up**

"Wake up, sugar-cake, the movie is over…" someone whispered in his ear. Snickers followed and another voice added.

"Yes, Robby-baby, wakey-wakey…"

"Hey! Get you own boyfriend, tin man!"

Robin opened his eyes, smiling at Red who was frowning at Cyborg. Cy and BB in turn were just laughing. After the first shock the male part of Robin's team had a blast, mocking their leader for Red's ability to call him, what _Red _considered, adorable things. Robin didn't mind at all. He would rather be laughed at in a friendly manner than detested as he had feared he would be as he first started dating Red. After their time with Slade, though, it had become clear to Robin that nothing should ever be allowed to keep them apart. Red deserved better than to be hidden away.

The escape had been three weeks ago. Slade was still out there somewhere but hadn't shown himself since that night. Robin hoped it hurt like hell to fall down a building.

"Oh, Cyborg already has a boy-friend!" Starfire revealed cheerfully. "Beast Boy is his friend! And a boy!" The two teens spluttered and went beet-red before starting to wave their arms in the air and try to explain.

"Star…" Robin grinned at her and the grin got even wider as the redheaded alien winked at him. As he suspected. Star was joking.

Robin looked over at the last member of his team. Raven watched the scene with a small smile on her face, which, for Raven, was the same as laughing her head off.

Red had, a bit reluctantly, agreed to stay in Titans Tower for a while. Slade had seen his face, and Robin knew that if the mercenary wanted revenge, he would stop at nothing to track Red down. Staying in the Tower had its own dangers, though. The team had no idea that their latest guest was in fact Red X, and the boys desperately wanted to keep it that way. With a nose like Beast Boy's and a mind like Raven's it was going to be difficult, though, and the pair had stayed pretty much by themselves… they had a good excuse, healing from their injuries, both psychological and physical, so the team had left them alone. Tonight BB had dragged them to movie-night however, but Robin had found Red's shoulder more alluring than the movie and had promptly fallen asleep in the middle.

Robin mused about their situation when felt a tug on his arm.

"C'mon, dumpling, let's get to bed… important day tomorrow!" Red announced to the world.

Robin had pretty much given up on blushing by now. Or the blush had given up on him, thinking it was too much damn work to be plastered on that face all the time. Anyway, Robin just frowned slightly at Red.

"What do you mean? Important day?"

"The cast is coming off, baby… and you know what _that _means!"

Now the blush decided to revisit the old neighborhood. Robin _did_ know what that meant… They had agreed (although Red grudgingly) that any _strenuous_ activities, especially in bed, simply had to wait until Red's broken arm was fully healed. Not that there hadn't been kissing… and groping… and more kissing… but Robin had been stern. Red's arm could be damaged permanently if the fracture was to come apart again.

"Please, what _does _that mean?" Starfire wanted to know.

"It means his arm has healed. " Robin tried to explain the situation away.

"Nah, man, you wouldn't be blushing like that if that was _all_, right?" Cy grinned.

Red grinned back, looking pleased.

"Spot on, Scrapheap. By this time tomorrow I will_ finally_-mmmpff!"

Robin had slapped a hand over Red's mouth in pure self defense.

"Excuse me while I escort my boy friend, possibly _ex_-boyfriend I might add, out of here…" he proceeded to drag X out, still with his hand firmly clamped over the taller teen's mouth.

Robin didn't release his grip until they had reached his bedroom and he had slammed the door shut behind him.

"You were _not _just about to say what I think you were…?!" he exploded.

"What? I was only going to tell Cy that I would finally be able to beat him in that stupid monkey-game! The cast is getting in the way…" he looked confused. "What did you thi… wait… nooo… you _didn't _think…?!"

Robin's face was still flushed, but for a slightly different reason now. He refused to leave the 'miffed'-track he was on just yet, though…

"What was I _supposed _to think!? You have_ no _connection between you brain and your mouth, you can just say _anything_!"

Red, for once, decided to be the adult and took a deep breath.

"I would _never_ do that, Richard. Never. I love you. _Sure_ I love to make you blush but, it's not like I would blurt just anything out to your friends… yet…" he grinned. "Besides, they already think we are having sex, so…"

"They. Do. Not…. do they?" Robin looked slightly pale now, as a change.

"Well, cuddles, we _do_ sleep in the same bed and you are _all_ over me during the day, so…"

"I am not!" an indignant Robin exclaimed. "… much…" the more honest side of him added. He then burst out laughing. "I…I'm sorry, I just… sorry…"

"Oh, I will forgive you. This time" Red grinned and kissed him. "Now… about tomorrow. My place at five?"

Robin hesitated.

"Do you think it's safe?"

"Come _on_, kid! We went through the place from floor to ceiling and then you put up security worthy of Fort-fucking-Knox! Slade hasn't been anywhere _near_ it! He's probably cooped up somewhere popping aspirin like crazy…"

Robin smirked.

"Hope he chokes on them."

Red smirked wider.

"Hope he has to take the suppository kind."

"Hope they are _big_."

They laughed, or actually more like snickered, but Robin would never confess to being that petty.

"All right. Your place then. But why not here?" Robin asked.

"Do you think you could relax with the freaks-are-us-show outside the door…?"

"Hey! They are my friends!"

"All right, if you _insist_ I can just take you on the kitchen counter at breakfast…" Red smirked. "I aint much embarrassed about anythin'…" he drawled in a fake accent.

Robin laughed again.

"Don't I know it."

"So I can?"

"No. Your place."

"I'll meet you there…"

"What? What are you going to do?"

"Well, first I'm heading to the clinic to get this off…" he motioned to his cast "and then I want to pick up a few things…"

"What… what things…?" Robin asked nervously, not sure if he wanted to know.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about _that_, honey…" Red grinned. "It's nothing dangerous… if used right…"

Robin swallowed but decided he could trust his boyfriend… weeelll… to a _limit_, anyway.

The next day went both too quickly and too slow for the young Titan. He was more than a little nervous when he opened the door to Red's apartment. He heard some rustling from the kitchen and called out.

"Red?"

The older teen appeared at the door, smiling. "You are supposed to say 'Honey I'm home!'" he rebuked him. "Well, well… take a seat, I'll be out in a minute."

Robin looked around the small apartment. Only one room and a small kitchen, but when he had first seen it he had been surprised at how neat it was. Sure it hadn't been cleaned in the weeks they had been gone, and the boys had had a nasty chock when they opened the fridge, but as Red said 'it's a good thing I don't have any pets…'. The building itself was a bit run down, but Red had fixed his own rooms up nicely. He had missed the rent, though, and it took some talking to the landlord, including stories of accidents and comas, so he wouldn't throw the young man out. Robin had offered, close to_ insisted_, on paying the missed rent and the penalty fee, but Red had refused. He had his own assets… all right, maybe not legally gained, but it was his _now_. Robin had shrugged, saying that he definitely remembered that Red had suggested that he would like to be a kept boy, and Red had had to kiss him quiet.

Robin sat down in the sofa, or rather_ bed_ doubling as a sofa, with the help of more pillows than could be legal. Robin decided Red had watched "queer eye" just a _bit_ much. But the teen had better taste then he could have hoped for, and now, with the apartment clean, it was even brighter and cozier then ever. Robin knew that most of the stuff in it was probably stolen or bought with stolen money, but he had decided to ignore that for the time being. He was in a happy little bubble where reality had no place just yet. He knew that they had to talk about it sooner or later, though. Preferably before Red decided to get back to work.

His thoughts were interrupted by some cursing from the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" he called.

"Nothing!" came a rather frantic reply. "Just can't get the damn thing up!"

"What?!" Robin wondered if it would be a good idea to run.

"Maybe if I use a knife…" Red pondered in the kitchen.

Robin flew out of his seat and into the small cooking space.

"What are you…?! … oh."

Red stood by the counter and was holding a can of spaghetti sauce. He was prying at the metal ring that would open the thing up. Red chased him out of the kitchen sneering about 'nosey kids' and Robin sank grinning back onto the couch/bed listening to the meal being prepared.

Again Red surprised him. Sure he had bought sauce in a can, but he had added a lot of fresh ingredients and the meal was simply delicious. _Definitely "Queer eye"_, Robin thought. He wondered if he could buy the show on DVD for Red… They ate at a small table by the windows, and Red had not stopped at good food and a clean apartment. The table was beautifully set, and the only light came from candles lit around the room and on the table. The logical part of Robin's mind warned the other about the fire hazard before being brutally kicked down and left for dead.

Robin wasn't sure then they had moved to the bed, but as Red was currently feeding him seedless grapes he couldn't care less. Especially the way he was feeding him, popping the grapes in his own mouth and holding them between his teeth for Robin to nibble on. Robin felt his shirt being unbuttoned and tensed a little. This was it. It was finally going to happen. He had longed for this just as much as Red, he was just better at restraint, but faced with, eh-he, _bare facts_ he was still apprehensive. Slade had scared him badly and he was still waking up from nightmares of what _could_ have happened. Red had felt his love tense and he slowly stretched out beside him and kissed him softly.

"I love you…" he whispered.

"I love you too…" Robin smiled weakly "I'm… just a bit…"

"That's okay…" Red soothed him. "Listen, I want you so much, and I don't care how… do you want to top?"

Robin blinked. He hadn't really thought about it. He was the inexperienced one and Red had always been the aggressor, so he had expected…

"You would do that for me…?"

Red laughed warmly and nibbled on Robin's neck.

"Hey, do I come across as this boring 'I gotta top all the time'-kind of guy? I guess I just thought that if you were nervous you could top the first time so you got to see how _good _bottoming can be…"

Robin smiled. He loved this guy, he loved him, he trusted him, and he really, really wanted to…

"I want to be yours." he whispered. "Just… take it slow, 'kay…?"

"You sure?"

"Yes. Now shut up, thief, and fuck me…" Robin grinned.

"I love it when you talk dirty…" Red grinned back.

As Robin busied himself by removing Red's shirt he felt Red unzipping his pants agonizingly slow. Since Robin felt quite crowded in there as it was, he bucked his hip slightly.

"Get _on_ with it…"

"You said take it _slow_…"

"And_ this _is the time you chose to listen to me?"

"…'kay then…"

Robin's pants were suddenly on the floor, followed quickly by his boxers and his shirt. These were soon joined by Red's clothes as well.

"Quick enough for ya'?" Red grinned down on a slightly surprised Robin. The boy under him grinned back.

"With _practice_ it will be…"

"We better practice a _lot_, then…"

"M-hmm..."

Red's lips trailed down Robin's body like living fire, making the boy gasp and squirm. As Robin felt Red's tongue on the tip of his member he quickly pulled away, though.

"If… If you do that… I'll… I'll cum…" he admitted.

"Then _do_…" Red smirked and pulled Robin's hips towards him again. "We have all night… and tomorrow... and the rest of the week... hell, with all kinds of deliveries in this city we will never have to leave this bed again!"

Robin laughed, that sounded nice… His laugh caught in his throat, though, and turned into a moan as Red's mouth returned to its former place. Robin clawed at the sheets, trying hard to think about other things and not come _quite _so fast.

"S-stop!"

"Why? What's wrong?" Red sounded worried, and stopped instantly.

"N-nothing… I just… I want to taste you too..." Robin pleaded.

"Later, love…" Red grinned, happy he hadn't released any Slade-memories.

"Noooo… " Robin grinned. "Now!" He twisted and turned and Red suddenly found himself in a perfect 69-position.

"I like the way you think…" he smirked and gasped as Robin didn't waste any time to get that "taste".

Robin found that it was really hard (no pun intended) to concentrate on his set task when Red was doing the same thing to him. _Stupid position… must be for people with iron wills…_ he thought. It soon became a friendly competition about who could hold out the longest. Robin fought as heroically as ever but finally had to admit defeat. He panted hard as Red turned and kissed his way up to Robin's face again.

"…Hey… I … hadn't… finished… you…." Robin complained.

"It was soooo close…" Red mumbled. "But… I want you…"

"Mmm…"

Red reached for the small nightstand/coffee table, and, to Robins surprise his hand came back holding a… thermos…?

"And what the _hell_…?" Robin wanted to know. "I know I may have moaned a few things I don't remember, but then did I ask for _coffee_?"

Red giggled, opened the thermos and pulled on a thin piece of sting that was hanging down its side. He pulled the string up, and attached to the end was a small bottle.

Robin's eyes grew a bit bigger.

"Could you_ please _explain…?" He asked, and looked up at Red with those wide eyes.

Red just smiled and uncorked the bottle. He let a few drops of the fluid hit Robin's chest. The boy hissed.

"Too hot?" Red asked, sounded worried again.

"Nooo…" Robin admitted… he had just not expected the fluid to _be_ warm, even if it _did _come from a thermos.

Red's fingers dipped into the drops and started drawing designs on Robin's chest with the clear liquid.

"What…?" Robin started.

"Oh, you really need to know _everything_, don't you?" Red sighed with a smile. "It's oil… natural and completely environmental friendly… won't hurt little birds… I kept it in the thermos to keep it nice and warm…"

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

They glanced at each other and burst out laughing. Robin poured some of the oil into his own hands and started to slip them down Red's body as well. Reaching the teen's groin he felt that Red was still very much aroused, a fact confirmed as the boy almost winced at being touched. Red pulled Robin's hands away decisively and the younger boy had to settle for twining them around Red's neck instead. Red reached Robin's member now and stroked it gently. The boy was already half hard again. He grabbed the bottle and let a thin stream of oil run down on Robin's stomach, collecting in and around his navel.

"Hey… handy storage…" Red grinned contently and coated his fingers well. As Robin felt Red's hand trailing down the inside of his thigh he parted his legs slightly and lifted his knees up, making it easier for Red to reach. As Robin felt a finger enter him he gasped. He was not new to this feeling, but having someone _else's_ fingers inside him was _so_ much better.

"You okay…?" Red wanted to know.

"Mmm… more!"

"..Sure..?"

"Stop asking dumb questions!" Robin blurted out and was rewarded with another finger. "Oh…!"

Red could feel Robin clenching around his fingers and it was all the boy could do to keep from just pouncing on the kid.

"I… I'm ready…" Robin looked up at his boyfriend. "And… and I if you ask I'm… sure… I'm going to head butt you…"

Red quickly closed his mouth. Instead he leaned over the coffee-table again, reaching for a packet of condoms.

"We need those?" Robin asked.

"I have had partners before…" Red said, suddenly wishing that had been over this before "I have always been careful and have never _gotten_ anything, and I did all the tests when they recast my arm and I'm healthy, but I didn't want to…" he blurted out.

"Afraid you'll knock me up and have to marry me?" Robin grinned. "We are both healthy, okay, and I _love _you for thinking of protection but we don't really _need_ it, do we? Unless you are planning on sleeping around?"

"I'm so _not_!"

"And I need you right NOW… you couldn't even open a can of spaghetti sauce, so how to you propose to open that wrapper?"

"You know that if you were a girl, you would be really stupid, right?" Red smirked, but tossed the condoms over his shoulder with a shrug. "Well, then… were where we?"

"You forgot? And who are you calling stupid?" Robin glared, but couldn't hold back a grin.

Red leaned in over Robin. The younger boy placed his legs over his shoulders and Red pushed his fingers in once more, stretching him, until Robin started to frown and look like he wanted to say something again. Not particularly wanting to be ordered around, Red acted quickly, letting his fingers slip out and the head of his cock press slowly against Robin's opening. He waited for the muscle to relax and then pushed in, sinking into the hot, tight body under him. Robin moaned loudly again and Red felt the legs around his shoulder tighten and pull him in closer. He was more than willing to comply, and soon he rested fully inside his boyfriend.

"Are you-" he started.

"What did I say about dumb questions…!" Robin panted and looked up at him. Red smiled down, seeing he was more than okay as that glazed look only meant one thing.

"Yeah, but I would be a jerk if I didn't ask, right…?"

Robin just smiled up him.

"Yeah… but I'm ok… please!"

Red didn't need to be told twi… err… thrice… he started moving and Robin cried out as he felt Red touch that wonderful spot he could never quite reach with his fingers. Clenching and unclenching the ring of muscle around his opening discharged its own waves of pleasure and Robin pulled Red even tighter, urging him to move faster. The logical part of Robin's mind, that would never learn when to play dead, lifted it's bloodied head and argued that they probably disturbed the neighbors, before being shot at close range.

The boys, being young and eager, made love for hours. They switched positions frequently until, completely spent, they finally collapsed on the bed as if dead to the world.

Robin slowly became aware of the sun playing cruelly on his face. He was on his stomach with an arm, not belonging to _him_ thankfully, thrown across his back. He cursed softly at the damn sunbeam and turned to nuzzle into Red's chest.

"Morning, snuggle-bug…" Red whispered. "Breakfast? Or… _dessert_?" As Robin only moaned Red chuckled. "_What_?! They both come with whipped cream!"

**The End.**

**A/N**: So… where is Slade? Is he planning revenge? I don't know! God, I can't keep track of my own plot-bunnies! IF I write a story were Slade turns up, it will be a chaptered, more or less independent story, but I have no plans so far. No such bunnies have yet to bite. If they should bit you, you are welcome to write it. Or throw them over my way… I have a LOT of other plans though… winks as someone But that is a surprise!

I will start work on a new chaptered story, but it will be a while before that is up, I think… might post some drabbles in the mean time…


	23. Holiday Fun

**A/N: **Started this late last night on a whim… I didn't PLAN to write a Halloween story since we don't really celebrate that in Sweden, but what the heck… and in Sweden it's about 7 PM on the 31'st right now so this is NOT late!  
**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans.  
**Pairing:** oh, come ON… Take a guess!  
**Warning:** Yaoi, but not too slashy… very innocent…  
**Background:**Nope. Completely independent… just read…

**Holiday Fun  
**

The fog that rolled in from the ocean chilled Robin's skin. He had felt cooped up in the Tower after a dip in the criminal activity that had lasted all week, so he had decided to go on patrol, the old Gotham style: by himself. In the dark. He would never admit it, but he kind off regretted that now… The fog distorted everything, making it impossible for him to swing over the rooftops as he couldn't see where to aim his grappling hook. The damn weather had changed quickly… when he set out it had been clear enough, but now he could barely see a meter ahead.

His friends were busy preparing the midnight Halloween party for tonight, but Robin had just had enough of decorations and costumes for a while… they spent the whole_ year_ fighting people in crazy outfits, and, frankly, that took a bit of the fun away from the holiday. But this was just a short break. He would return in an hour to help finish everything and laugh at BB who, in Harry Potter spirit, had insisted on buying pumpkin juice just to discover he hated the nasty stuff… and now he was cursing a certain Rowling silently, since Raven had stated that 'you bought it, you'll drink it'.

_This is nice… the leader of the Teen Titans, grounded because of the weather… and where the HECK did I park my bike?_ Robin thought to himself, walking down a narrow alley. He kicked a discarded fast food container on the ground before him, feeling rather grumpy. Then, being Robin, he picked it up and threw it in a bin. He couldn't help grinning at himself.

_Here I go out to try to find some criminals and what do I end up fighting? Littering? Yes, that's a crime to go home and call Batman about… Maybe I should just go and see if I can find someone jaywalking… _

There was a sudden sound of footsteps behind him. Robin spun around, but there was only fog to be seen. The mist seemed to move, though, like something -some_one_, Robin corrected himself- had disturbed it.

…_tap-tap-tap…_

Robin spun around again. Now the sound came from the _other _direction. The fog moved lazily, but revealed nothing. He scanned the high, bare walls towering above him. No way up.

_Ooookay… getting jumpy here… I'm in an alley… there's bound to be cats right…?_

A soft chuckle drifted through the mist from behind him.

… _and a very… happy… pigeon..?_

Robin reached for his bo-staff, extending it slowly.

"Looks like our little bird is nervous…"

_That_ was no pigeon… and he doubted it was a parrot… _and_ that voice came from the front!

"Where are you? Show yourself!" Robin snarled.

"My, my, Robin… the weather's getting to you…?"

Behind him! Robin spun around and swung his staff out at were he thought the voice had come through. It only sliced through empty air, making the mist twirl even more.

Who _was _that? The fog seemed to distort sound as well, and the walls made it bounce around.

"Stop hiding, cowards!" Robin shouted.

"Hey! No name calling, hero-boy…"

A shape appeared in front of him. A slim black shape with a torn cape and a white skull mask.

"Red X?!" Robin took a step back.

"Long time, no see, kid… Missed me?"

"Like the stomach flu, thief!"

"How about me?"

Robin spun around again to see another shape right behind him. Bigger. Much bigger. Faint light glinting off metal.

"Slade!"

Robin's bo flashed through the air again, and now he had targets to aim for. Unfortunately one of these targets was Slade. The man caught the metal pole with one hand, twisting it out of Robin's grip with ease.

"Relax, little bird…" the man purred.

"Yeah, we just wanted to ask you something…" Red X agreed, closing in on the younger teen from behind. "Trick -"

"…or treat?" Slade finished, taking a step forward as well.

"And, just as a hint, kid… we are kind of _hoping_ for a _treat_…" the thief snickered.

Robin suddenly found himself almost crushed between the two villains.

"Oh, look…" Red X crooned "A Robin sandwich! Tasty…"

"Even better than turkey…" Slade chuckled close to the boy's ear.

"Wrong holiday, Slade…" Red told him. "Besides, I wouldn't know… in my family we were lucky to have _rat_…"

"That's rather revolting." Slade said.

"Naaah… you _could_ just have the stuffing…" Red suggested. "But you like birds, right?"

"I think I prefer them, yes." Slade agreed.

"Get _away_ from me, or-" Robin's hand flew to his belt… and found nothing.

"You are a very skilled pick-pocket Red X" Slade hummed approvingly.

"Why, thank you, kind sir!" Red chuckled in a mocking tone.

"But I would like my watch back after this is done, if you don't mind." the man continued flatly.

"Oh. Err… yes… sorry… force of habit…"

"I quite understand. But if you keep that up, I have to snap your neck. You know… out of _habit_."

"I _said_ I was sorry, right? How about we focus on our little treat now, 'kay?"

"I'm _not_ your little _treat_!" Robin spat and jumped in the air, kicking out at both his opponents at the same time, making them step back.

"I guess its 'trick' then…" Red sighed.

"Be my guest." Slade offered, making sure the Titan couldn't escape passed him, by drawing his own bo-staff and extending it.

Robin looked around. The alley was too damn narrow! He spotted his belt on the ground, but Red X stood between him and it so he couldn't reach it. He saw the thief move and turned around to face him, but suddenly he was hit forcefully in the chest, slamming against the wall behind him. The back of his head hit the brick wall and for a few seconds Robin was seeing stars. Then he noticed the two shapes closing in and tried to move away. He was stuck! Looking down he realized that what had hit him was one of the thief's sticky x's and that had glued him tightly to the wall.

Robin struggled fiercely against the glue.

"Oh, come _on_, kid! We just wanted a little treat…" Red said as he saw the struggle.

"What… what do you mean?!" Robin wanted to know, looking from one villain to the other.

"Well…" Red X came up close, standing almost flush against Robin. "Some _sugar_ would be nice..-OW!"

Slade chuckled, sounding very amused.

"Quit it!" Red growled. "The damn kid stamped on my _foot_!"

"Oh, I would say you were _lucky_…" Slade said, hinting that the boy could have hit something… else…

Red stiffened, looking over at Robin who smirked

"That's it… no more Mr. nice guy, kiddo…" X growled and fished out another 'X' from his pocket. Now it was Robin's turn to stiffen, not knowing if this was a more deadly variety. Red quickly flicked it at Robin's legs and as it turned out to be another one of the sticky kind Robin's legs were now tightly glued to the wall as well.

"There! _Damn_, you make it difficult to go trick or treating…" the thief complained.

"Shouldn't you be in _costumes_, then?" Robin asked dryly. "I mean, I can _see _that Slade has a bit of a pumpkin-head going on, but that's more or less his look 24/7… but you? Shouldn't you pull a sheet over your head or something? Might be an improvement…"

"Glued to a wall and won't shut up… any ideas on the subject, Slade?" Red growled, obviously miffed about Robin's remark.

"Might have one or two…" the man offered and stroked Robin's neck.

"What do you think you are _doing_?!" Robin asked, rather freaked by now.

"Just getting into the holiday spirit… you don't _mind _do you?" Slade asked innocently.

"Oh _noooo…_" Robin said, voice dripping of sarcasm. "Being glued to a cold wall in front of two egocentric criminal maniacs is _just_ the way I wanted to celebrate. Just give me some pumpkin juice too, and I'll be fine…"

"You actually _drink_ that?!" Red sounded more disgusted then Slade had by the rat comment.

"I think Robin was being sarcastic." Slade told him.

"Oh." Red, who wasn't one for grasping the finer points, said.

"Well, we are passed the trick… how about the treat?" Slade wanted to know.

Red chuckled, sounding rather evil Robin thought, and reached for his belt. "Don't worry, kid, this won't hurt at all…" He brought something out. Robin tensed, trying to see what the thief was holding. He expected a weapon… or a syringe perhaps… not a… black marker?

Robin looked from the marker to Red X and back again.

"What are you going to do? Doodle me to death?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nah, kid…But you gave me an idea there, actually… I'm going to do it…"

"Do what?" Slade asked.

"Sign him."

"_Excuse_ me?!" Robin burst out.

"Now… _where_…?" Red pondered and then he suddenly pulled up the Titan's shirt.

"No! Stop! What..?!" Robin felt the cool tip of the marker against his chest, quickly tracing over his skin… the middle of the 'X' just _happened_ to be positioned over one of his nipples.

"You are so _childish_, Red…" Slade sighed.

"Come _on_, Slade! It's a_ permanent marker_! He will wear this for _weeks_… don't _tell_ me you don't _want _to!"

The man sighed again, but then he took the marker Red was offering him and kneeled. The pen scratched over Robin's skin again, this time across his lower abdomen.

"You guys are _sick_." Robin told them matter-of-factly.

"Now… I got this idea I want to try out…" Red drawled. "Would you be a dear and hold his head, Slade?"

The 'dear' snorted but in a second Robin felt like he was stuck in a vice. He growled and fought even harder against the bonds but it was no use. Red moved closer and then he started to swipe the marker across the lenses of Robin's mask.

"What the _hell_?!" Robin objected and tried to squirm away. Slade's grip wouldn't budge, though.

"Just a precaution… I have wanted to try this like _forever_!" Red sounded delighted. After a few moments Robin couldn't see a thing.

"If you don't tell me what's' going on right _now_, I swear I will shove that marker up y-!"

"Ohhhh… Promise?" Red asked breathlessly, making Robin blush slightly.

"Shut up, Red." the boy growled.

"But I thought you wanted to _know_…?" Red laughed.

"Stop teasing; just _tell_ him, so we can get started…" Slade sounded a bit impatient for once.

"_All riiiiight_…" Red X sighed. "Well, it all started the other week when Slade and I happened to meet… work-related you know… Anyway, later in the evening we got a bit pissed-"

"_Correction_. _You _were the one who was drunk." Slade huffed indignantly.

"Yeah, right. Fuzzy memory, there…" Red agreed and then Robin heard him add in a whisper "Slade was_ soooo _smashed he _lisped_… Ow!"

"Get _on_ with it…" Slade warned the teen.

Robin couldn't help but smirk. "Hope you threw up in your masks, both of you…" he told them.

"_Ewww_…" could be heard from Red. "That's _nasty_, kid… Anyway, we, being drunk and _completely sober_, decided that you had skipped around this town un-kissed for far too long."

"I… _what_? You…?" Robin stuttered.

"Yup, so we decided we had to do something about that… so we made sure everything was quiet for a while, waiting for you to go out on one of your little patrol-missions… worked like a charm, didn't it?"

Robin snorted.

"Just _think_ about kissing me, thief, and I'll bite your face off!"

"You are just very _rude_, aren't you?" Red complained. "Come _on_, kid! It's just a _kiss_! Or a few…"

"Submit to us and we'll let you go…" Slade purred. "_Don't_, and… well... this is a nasty neighborhood to be glued to a wall in… especially for a hero…"

"Bastards…" Robin snarled.

"No, I _think_ my parents were married… some of them… a bit…" Red sounded unsure. "Anyway, it's just a little _treat_… could be _worse_, you know… We could have been Plasmus and that Rancid-dude…"

"What's the difference…? I don't make out with criminals…" Robin actually tried to glare, even though he couldn't see.

"So it's the _criminal_-issue that is bothering you…?" Slade purred.

"_Told _you it wouldn't be the guy-thing!" Red said triumphantly. "You owe me ten bucks, mister…"

"You still have my watch…" Slade reminded him coldly.

"It's a ten-dollar watch?" asked a disappointed Red.

"It's a ten_ thousand_ dollar watch…"

"Ooooooh…."

Robin thought he could hear the older teen drool.

"And if you think you can get away with it, please consider my profession…." Slade warned.

"Nah, I have something _prettier_ to play with now…" Red X said and Robin could suddenly feel him very, very close.

"Go play with yourself!" the Titan shot back.

"_Awww_… but that's no _fun_!" Red objected. "Don't be such a spoil-sport Robin!"

"You _whine _a lot boy. Didn't you get your _nap_ today?" Slade chided the thief before turning to Robin, holding his chin. "You will, as Red X here says, '_play_' with us and we will _stop _at kisses… do you understand?"

Robin paled slightly and then nodded.

"Good boy."

"_Whaaat…_? No _touching_?" Red complained.

"Shut _up_, Red." Slade and Robin told him simultaneously.

The thief muttered something under his breath.

Robin flinched as he heard a soft click, but didn't have time to utter any more protests before a pair of lips was pressed against his roughly. Slade's usually didn't exactly ask _permission_ before he did what he wanted, and he kissed in the same way.

"Kiss back, Robin, or I might go back on our little deal…" Slade threatened him before getting back to work. Robin was already breathing hard and finally gave in, opening his mouth a fraction.

"My turn!" Red demanded and Robin's head were pulled to the side to meet another set of lips. Softer, more playful, making Robin relax a bit. He was quietly working his right hand loose from the sticky stuff, when he felt Slade lips on the left side of his throat, nibbling. Robin gasped at the surprise sensation, letting Red have more access. Slade smoothly took over again and Robin was passed between the two like a 'special cigarette' at a party for stupid people.

"You are not bad, kid…" Red admitted approvingly.

"And… you are…still… both… _bastards_…" Robin answered, wishing he wasn't that out of breath. He also wished he hadn't made those moaning sounds just before too. The two villains chuckled and attacked him again, being rather unbothered about where they let their hands wander.

Robin's hand was now free and he distracted Red with a rather aggressive kiss as he reached out for the thief's belt pockets. A quick search found one of the sharp X-shaped shurikens the thief carried. He palmed it and carefully let an edge slice through more of the sticky stuff. He tried to remember the layout of the alley, the little he had seen that hadn't been hidden by the fog. He also had memorized the exact spot where his belt lay. Then he exploded. A couple of quick slashes and a forceful tug and he was free. He dove for the spot he remembered his belt to be and found it immediately. He clipped it on as he started to run and his hands found the pocket with tear-gas bombs. He threw one behind him, making sure the unmasked villains would be in too much agony to follow. Before taking any more steps and risking running into something he pulled his own mask off. The fog would shield him, and even if he ran into someone he would, because of the holiday, still only be another kid in an Robin outfit…

The villains had quickly retreated, coughing slightly.

"Well that was fun!" Red said enthusiastically, totally ignoring that his lungs screamed at him. "We have to do that again."

"Any time." Slade agreed, sounding amused.

"Ok, bye then!" Red prepared to swing up a fire escape when his cape was grabbed roughly.

"Forgetting something? I believe you have something of mine…?"

"Oh, yeah… sorry…" Red said, sounding nothing like it. He dipped his fingers into his belt and stiffened. Then he swallowed loudly.

"Errr… Slade? You won't believe this…."

As Robin reached his bike he opened his hand. He grinned down on the other item he had lifted from Red's belt.

_I can be quite a bastard too._


	24. Überfluff

**WARNING!  
**These** three** short drabbles contains something horrible: **über-fluff**! _Slade-Robin über-fluff! _So if you are not in a fluffy mood, please skip!  
The stories are unconnected (or could be connected… you'll decide) and are both set in the future-fic world. **Complete OOC is intentional!** Only the first fic relates to an other ("the Date" in this case...)

For you waiting for the next chapter of _"The Peace Contract"_, it will be up tomorrow on my Birthday! It's because of the non-fluffiness of that story I needed to write this…

No need to review, this is only therapy… ;o)

**  
WTF?**

It had been a day since their 'romantic dinner'… or 'embarrassing meal of torture' as Robin liked to refer to it. He had of course forgiven Slade for both the 'fun' clothes and even for Rose, as the man agreed to tell their 'friends' that they regrettably had to leave the city again immediately, due to business. No more crazy women. If Robin ever wondered if h had made the right choice, gender wise, he was now sure. Women were nuts.

As he woke up in Slade's arms he remembered that not all things that night had been bad. He smiled up at his lover who was, of course, awake and probably _had_ been for _hours_.

"Good morning, future husband of mine…" Robin grinned and got a grin back. The boy scooted up in a sitting position and sighed contentedly as he rested against the man's bare chest. Robin might not like being… well… _short-ish_, but he loved how well their bodies seemed to fit against each other, melding together.

"What was it like?" Robin suddenly asked. "Being married?" he suppressed the surge of jealousy that always hit him when he thought of Slade's ex-wife and children. He knew that they were all dead, and sympathized with the man's grief, but couldn't help to feel, in the nastiest, most egoistical corner of his soul, a _little_ bit relived.

"What do you mean?" Slade asked, carefully, knowing that he was treading on very thin ground here. _And people think **I** am possessive! _he smirked to himself.

"Well… do you think it will be the same? As with her?" Robin asked, barely able to keep a bit of a sneer out of his voice at 'her'.

"No. Not at all. You don't get PMS." Slade dared to joke, trying to release the tension. It worked, as Robin chuckled. "With you all I have to put up with is OTB…" the man continued.

"And what's _that_?" the boy asked suspiciously.

"Obnoxious Teenage Behavior." Slade smirked, getting a fist in the ribs as a reply.

"Hey, it's not _my_ fault you are a cradle-robber!" Robin half snorted, half laughed.

"Watch it, or I'll make you VWF…" Slade growled, attacking the young man's neck.

"And _that _means?"

"Very Well Fucked".

"Pffft…. I think you are a bit too _old_ for that… you will have to prove i-" Robin's teasing was cut of by a man who suddenly

decided he had a _lot_ to prove.

_The End..._

**  
For a moment…**

I'm watching you sleep. It's a rare occasion, me being awake and you asleep like this. So I will treasure it. You don't need much rest, but after what we did last night… well, I would frankly be quite _upset _if you weren't tired!

We ended the night in the shower, and your hair is slightly damp, even now, in the first hours of the morning. You _still _insist on using the all-in-one shampoo… well, at least it makes you smell good. _Really_ good.

I love you.

I don't know how it started, actually… Maybe as far back as out first meetings… I just wanted to stand there with my mouth open, in complete _awe _of your fighting technique and skill. But off course I couldn't. You were a bad guy and I was a hero. So I had to fight you. And I did. But I did also _admire_ you. Not like _that_, that came later, after you first… well… _took_ me. Admiration turned into a_ need_ then. I _wanted_ you.

I know sex and love isn't the same thing. You said so yourself the first time I told you I loved you (off my own free will, that is). You told me, because you didn't really _want_ me to love you. You _sure_ as hell didn't want to love _me_. I was to be an asset to you, a _trophy_. I was to fight for you, steal for you, kill for you… I wasn't suppose to really _fall_ for you, and I was _really _not supposed to steal you heart. But I did. It's _mine_. All mine.

I know you see it in my eyes sometimes… then your eye narrows suspiciously and I usually just smile back. Then you frown and shake your head before you turn away. Yeah, you know. You _know_ you're mine.

It's not like I wanted to love you either… I didn't want to forsake my friends, my family and my values. I didn't _want_ to let them go, but I _couldn't_ let you go. _Never. Ever._ Because I _do_ love you. And you _are _mine.

I belong to you too, off course, and _you_ are _not_ so subtle making that claim as I am. You own me. Everything about me. You _made_ me. And once you came to terms with the fact that you loved me… well, you show it even more.

I smile down on you now, trying hard not to touch you, because then you will wake up. You are a very light sleeper after all, and I just want to watch you… just for a little bit longer… and _then _I'll wake you up… in your _favourite_ way….

_The End_

**  
Playtime**

Slade sat reading a report in his favourite comfy chair when Robin came up, sat down on the armrest and more or les slumped into his lap, nestling into his arms. Slade knew to appreciate these moments of cuddling. Usually, at least.

Robin was rather like a cat, Slade decided. A young male cat who came and went as he pleased. Extremely independent one moment and needy the next. Right now he seemed to want his belly scratched. Slade smirked as he realised that he was a lot like a cat as well… It was a strange relationship they had, the two male cats… the older, rough, scarred one and the young, carefree mischievous one…They always seemed to be fighting one moment and sleeping tangled up with each other the next. The young one always trying to coax the older male to play with him… and speaking of that…

"You _are_ aware that I am busy?" Slade said gruffly, as he was _not_ going to melt just like that. Repeat: _not_.

"You _were _busy…" Robin insisted, smirking up at him.

"No, I _am_."

"You look so _cute_ when you're busy, though…" Robin half complained, making it Slade's fault he vas currently crushing the latest spy-report from inside Luthor Corp.

"I don't _do_ cute." a defensive Slade told the boy, frowning.

"No… you're right… that's _me_. _You_ do _hot_."

"Possibly." Slade couldn't help but to grin down on the boy now.

"What's so funny?" Robin smiled lazily back, something in his eyes telling Slade 'got you!'.

"I was just thinking about how much you resemble a cat…"

"I _do_? Not because I scratched you the other night, right?"

"No… but my back is still a bit sore…"

"It's _not_! It healed in an hour! Besides, I _said_ I was sorry… I claim temporary insanity!"

"You would do better by claiming temporary orgasm…"

"…wasn't _that _temporary…" Robin chuckled.

"And you want more now, is that it?"

"_Aww… _you are so _crude_! I just want to be close to you…" Robin complained, actually pouting.

"Feeling cuddly?" Slade laughed.

"M-hmmm…" Robin agreed and started purring.

"And what _are_ you doing _now_?"

"I'm being a _cat_…" the boy explained and started butting Slade's chest and face with his forehead, before sniffing and nibbling at the man's neck.

"I really don't have _time_-"

Robin hissed, digging his nails into Slade's shoulder.

"You'll _make _time…" he warned, playfully biting the man's earlobe.

"You are impossible…" Slade sighed.

"Most cat's _are_, you know..." Robin purred, sounding very happy with himself.

Finally giving up, Slade let the report fall to the floor. He just hoped the spy wasn't in mortal danger. Well. She would have to wait. He had to play with his kitten after all...

_The End_

**A/N:** So. Hope you are not too freaked. In that case I'm sorry, but I DID warn you. Über-fluff leaves dark fic's _way_ behind when it comes to scary. Please try not to have nightmares tonight?


	25. The Peas Contact

**A/N:** Strange things sometimes happen. This is the result of a spelling mistake… and then it just went from there… Oh. If you haven't read "The Peace Contract" you will be a bit confused… but if you HAVE read it… you will still be confused. Complete crack.

**The Peas Contact**

-Flapp!-

"Stop it."

-Flapp!-

"Stop. It."

-Flapp!-

"STOP IT!!"

"Awww… you're no _fun_!"

Slade put his head in his hands. This regression thing had definitely gone too far. He had even been forced to change back to his old metal mask because the damn kid kept throwing things at him. Mostly Lego. Now the boy sat across the table and moped, kicking the legs of the chair as he did so.

"Robin, finish your vegetables." Slade told him tiredly. The boy's plate still held a generous amount of green peas. Not as many as a little while ago, though, as the damn brat had flung them with deadly accuracy, hitting him in the eye. Now half his damn mask was filled with mushy peas as they had fallen between the mask and his face.

"Don't wanna." the boy answered sullenly.

"You are going to eat or I am going to make you." Slade told the boy and tried to glare at him, which wasn't easy through green mush.

"Nu-huh!" Robin answered back and stuck out his tongue at him.

"Eat the peas."

The boy then had no choice but to pick up his fork and eat.

"See? I _said_ I would make you." Slade couldn't help but leer. So it was childish, but Robin rubbed off on him. Insanity was catching.

"Did _not_!" Robin muttered.

"What was that young man?" Slade demanded to know.

"You didn't _make_ me! I got _hungry_!" the boy objected between mouthfuls.

Slade sighed again, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately, and stood up to go clean out his mask in the bathroom. It had never been cleaner than nowadays, as he usually had to do it several times a day. On the other hand it had never been more dented and scratched either.

On the way to the bathroom pain suddenly shot up his leg.

Slade swore loudly and Robin, who had come running from the table after finishing his meal wailed.

"You stepped on my _fort_!"

"Didn't I tell you to keep your fucking Lego in your bedroom?!" Slade snarled and resisted the urge to jump around on one foot._ Damn_, Lego hurt! Good thing the military didn't seem to know, or the minefields would be decisively more colorful. He really needed to wear his boots, but Robin had wanted so see if they would float in the tub last night. They hadn't.

He glared down on the 5-year old in the 15-year olds body, and was met by a pair of _huge _eyes. What the hell was it now?_ Ohhh… Noooo…_

"You said a _dirty word_!" Robin exclaimed in half glee, half awe.

"No-" Slade started, but didn't get far.

"You said the _F-word_! Are you in _trouble_!? You wrecked my fort and you _cursed_! _Staaaaaar_! Slade said the F-word!"

The redheaded alien came soaring up to them and Robin all but jumped in excitement.

Slade closed his eye briefly. If insanity was catching, Starfire had caught the mother load. The young woman completely accepted that her former leader acted like a small child and had become quite the mother hen.

"Oh, Robin. Surely Master Slade would not do such a vile thing in your presence!"

"He did! He did!" Robin insisted, gleefully shooting Slade a glance telling him how much he enjoyed the man being the one in trouble for once.

"I am sure he is most sorry!" Star gave the man a rather piercing look, and Slade was surprised the bonds of the contract allowed it… maybe it had to do with motherly instinct… maybe that was actually _stronger_ than the magic of the bond.

"Robin wouldn't eat his vegetables." Slade muttered defensively and just a bit sourly. Thankfully it had the right effect.

"But Robin! How many times must I most adamantly tell you the importance of the green stuff!?" Star frowned at the boy.

Robin looked from Slade to Star, and now his bottom lip started to quiver.

_Ah, damn, no… pulling out the big guns, are we? _Slade groaned to himself while Robin's blue eyes seemed to grow even bigger and fill up with tears.

"But… but… it was _peas_… and… and... he _MADE ME_!" the boy whined and Slade found himself in even more trouble. Star had shown great displeasure every time Slade had ordered the boy to do something, even if it was just to shut up. Before the young woman could do or say anything, Slade did the only logical thing and fled into the bathroom.

* * *

As he returned five minutes later everything seemed forgotten. Kids, thankfully, didn't have the greatest of attention spans, and the same thing seemed to be true of Tamaranians. They were now contently sitting by the bottom of the dais playing with the ever present Lego. Raven had joined them and made two airplanes Robin had built fly through the air and chasing each other. Of all the Titans, surprisingly Raven seemed to take things pretty calmly, although she got extremely annoyed with the boy for coloring the wood cuts in one of her magic books. Robin had tried to tell her that the pictures looked so much _cooler _in color, but Raven had the distinct feeling that Merlin would never have worn pink robes.

Beast Boy and Cyborg then walked in to Robin's delight.

"Beast Boy! Beast Boy! Turn into a horse! I want to ride!" he thrilled, running up to the green changeling.

"Hi, Rob… I'm a bit tired…" BB tried. Cy had already snuck away, before being talked into yet another piggy back ride.  
"Oooohhh... pleeeeeease!? A dinosaur then? A scary one!"

"No, Robin. No scary ones. You will have the mares of the night!" Starfire warned him and BB both.

"Yeah, besides the ceiling is too low…" Best Boy added, glad for the way out. He seemed to have been reduced to the kid's personal balloon animal lately.

"But you can do a small one! There were small ones! Slade read me this book, and…"

"He what?" Star sounded livid.

Slade blushed under his mask. _Yeah_, he had read the kid a damn book. The five-yer-old Robin couldn't read and he just _refused _to go to sleep without a bedtime story, and nowadays Slade really _needed_ his sleep. So he had found a book about fossils and dinosaurs, thinking it was boring enough for the boy to stop asking to be read to. He had been wrong. Robin had been mesmerized and just loved the artists' interpretations of how the ancient animals had looked and acted. He had forced Slade to make up stories from the pictures and…. Slade shuddered… there had been _names_... and… and… _shadow-puppets_!

"So_ that _is it!" Star continued. "Robin told me of the bad dreams!"

"He _asked _for it…" Slade muttered again. Besides it wasn't _her _bed the boy crawled into when he woke up from one of those dreams. It wasn't _her_ he kept awake by kicking and tossing and whining in his sleep.

This time Slade was saved but the bell. The doorbell, in this case. Or rather, the door alarm.

The elevator doors slid open and a rather imposing and grim-looking man stepped out.

"Uncle Lex!" Robin squealed and threw himself around the man's neck.

"Hello, kid. Have you been good?" Lex Luthor asked, grinning down at the boy.

"Yes! Yes I have! Do you have a present for me?" Robin asked unabashed.

"Sure I do…" the businessman slash criminal master mind said and produced a big box he had been hiding behind his back.

"WOW! A pirate ship!" Robin yelled happily and hugged the man enthusiastically. "I love you uncle Lex!" He told the man and then happily skipped off to start yet another construction.

_More damn Lego! _was all Slade could think, and glared at the other man who tried to look innocent.

"Hello Slade. What happened to your boots?"

"Shut up."

"Just wondering. Otherwise? Everything going well?"

"Yes. Splendidly." Actually things _were_ going well; it was just hard to concentrate on taking over the world with a five-year old in the house.

"Glad to hear it." The bald man grinned.

Slade suddenly got an idea.

"Lex, you wouldn't mind babysitting for-"

The businessman raised his hands and backed away quickly. He had paled several shades.

"Not again! No way, Slade! My office is still being repaired… do you have any _idea _how much it costs to remove finger-paint from antique rugs? And I _still_ step on those damn Lego-blocks!"

Slade smirked under his mask. So it wasn't just _him_.

"Slade! Uncle Lex! Wanna play pirates?" a happy boy asked them from his place on the floor.

"We are quite busy, Robin. Besides, isn't it time for your bath?"

"No! I don't _want_ to!" the boy had gotten to his feet and now stamped his foot.

"Oh, you know you will smell like a garlloonk if you do not take the bath, Robin!" Starfire told him sternly.

"Besides, dinosaurs _like_ the smell of garlloonks…" Slade threatened and Robin suddenly looked a bit unsure. "Come on, my boy…" Slade said soothingly and scooped him up in his arms. "This will just take a minute." He added over his shoulder to Lex. "I trust you will wait?"

The man nodded, seemingly amused again.

"Oh, can Uncle Lex tell me the bedtime story tonight?!" Robin wanted to know.

"_Suuuure_ he can." Slade grinned under his mask and gave the man a rather happy look. "And why don't we let him use the hand puppets Star made you?"

Mr. Luthor winced visibly and now looked pretty unhappy.

Robin yawned and snuggled closer to Slade.

"I don't wanna take a bath…" he told the room in general again, but without the same amount of conviction.

"If you want uncle Lex to tell you that story, Robin…" Slade warned him.

"But… but… there's a scary _duck_!" Robin tried.

"We got rid of that duck _weeks _ago, Robin!" Slade sighed. "Don't you remember? Starfire blasted it with star bolts, Raven crushed it with her magic, Beast Boy turned into an elephant and stepped on it and Cyborg hit it with his sonic canon, the _highest_ setting, just as you insisted."

Robin smiled up at the man at the memory.

"And then you _shot_ it!" the boy added and Slade heaved one of those sighs again.

"Yes... then I shot it…" It must have been the lowest point in his career as a mercenary, shooting that sad lump of melted blackened yellow plastic.

"But… but what if it comes back as a _GHOST_!?" Robin asked, severely worried once again.

_The ghost of a plastic duck? How scary could that be? _Slade asked himself before answering.

"No, Robin. Raven did the soul binding ritual, you know. It can't come back."

"Never ever?"

"Never ever."

"Good. I hate ducks." Robin sighed happily and let himself be carried off to the bath. He wondered if Lex would do the dinosaurs' voices too? He bet he would.

_The End_

**A/N: **And just then you thought there wasn't anything scarier than plastic ducks… -grin- can't help myself. Stupid, stupid ideas, but hopefully they are good for a laugh… The next chapter of the REAL Peace Contract will be out tonight, if you wanted to know…


	26. Xmas: Introduction

**Hello everybody**, and welcome to my **CHRISTMAS DRABBLES!**

Those of you reading 'the Peace Contract' (I think it was) got to wish for a drabble, and the first six who wanted one, got it…

It turned out to be five, as **Alonein-darkness7 (Jordan)** will actually get a piece of artwork instead, on my Deviant Art account. It deals with the whole Touch-Terms of Endearment-saga and has a hint or two about where I will take that story in the future… so everyone reading those drabbles should check it out! You will find it by clicking on my bio and then 'homepage'.

The other receivers are:

**GraysonGirl**

**fullmetaldevil**

**kitsunechibiko**

**Yumi-wuves-YAOI**

and

**The Darkest Half**

So this time I am not completely to blame!

I have tried to meet your wishes, and I have had so much fun doing it! It was great writing for others… The genres of the story varies from fluffy to dark to crack, so **PLEASE READ the TOP A/N's! **

**A special thank you to everyone who has helped me figure out some American and British Christmas traditions**… hope I haven't messed up too much…

The length of the stories varies as well… I first thought of putting a word-limit to the stories, but then I started writing the first one and… got carried away… -cough- So the stories are between four and _nineteen_ pages long! The longest one (happens to be **Yumi-wuves-YAOI's) **deals with the Term's universe and should be regarded as a sequel to that as well as a X-mas drabble… which explains the length… I will start off with that and then alternate between the lighter and darker, m'kay?

I want to point out that the length of the chapters naturally has_** NOTHING**_ to do with how good I thought your ideas were, or how much I like you or anything! I just gave each story the length it needed, to be told! Length (I have been told) isn't everything… a one-page drabble can be gold and a 20-page one shi-… well.. not as good… I like them all, and I hope you will too…

_**Merry Christmas! And:**_

**REVIEW AWARD!  
**Inspired by Alonin-Darkness7 (because she did something similar a while back) I have decided to offer to write a drabble for the 300'th reviewer of 'Delightful drabbles'… As I write this the count has reached 240, which is **_abso-freaking-lutely_** amazing for me! Thank you all! So, if you happen to be the 300'th reviewer some time in the future you can ask for anything regarding Robin, Red X and/or Slade… if you want, that is! But you have to be logged in or at least use your real username so I can reach you…

But that's 60 reviews from now… Just wanted to give you a heads up!

Oh, yeah, this WAS just one long A/N… I know you aren't supposed to do that, but I needed an introduction… sorry! The drabbles will follow!


	27. Xmas: Holiday Plights

**Merry Christmas!** This one is for **Yumi-wuves-YAOI **who wanted X-mas in the **Terms**-universe… but not with Robin and Slade alone… nooo… she wanted something MUCH more dangerous… ;o)

Err… this turned out to be the longest X-mas drabble… Its 19 pages… I got just a BIT carried away, and I thought I could use this drabble to continue the 'saga' as a whole, so it's not 'just' a Christmas-gift…

Anyway, hope you like it! **Fluff-warning!**

**Holiday Plights**

Robin groaned quietly as the mail was delivered that morning. It was getting worse. It was bad enough that the headquarters needed its own mailroom to sort through everything from important correspondence to extremely weird and scary packages. And the fan-mail. Both Robin and Slade preferred to hire people to do that. And, as it was a rather high-risk job, they were well paid. Crazy people cost money. Go figure.

But the last weeks it had gotten worse. Now they were getting Christmas cards. The first Robin had thought were rather cute. One was from a kid asking them to please not kill Santa. Some were from kids who actually wanted to take out a contract on the red clad jolly guy. Presumingly they had only gotten socks for Christmas last year… or been very, _very_ naughty…

Robin felt at least one forest could have been saved instead of being turned to these garish, often glittery, cards that he had no idea why people sent. Did they think they would be put on a 'don't kill or rob'-list because they had sent a freaking _card_?!

He glanced at the pile, more than ready to just throw it all in the bin, when an envelope on the top caught his eye. He knew that handwriting. It was the same spidery but elegant hand that had signed most of his permission slips when he was still at school. Alfred. He snatched it from the pile and withdrew to his favourite sofa to read it.

It was already opened; the mailroom did that to check for whatever people liked to send them… which were everything from bombs and drugs to underwear and body parts. He withdrew the elegant card and opened it.

* * *

Ten minutes later Slade found him sitting in the couch with a strange expression on his face.

"What's the matter? Another marriage-proposal?" the man asked, sliding down next to his little bird.

"No. We… umm…" Robin started but didn't seem to be quite able to finish.

"We're what?" asked Slade, trying to snatch the card from Robin, but failed.

Robin stood up in a hurry and paced around.

"Are… are we working this Christmas?"

"Nooo…" Slade sounded rather suspicious "We don't have anything urgent, at least… why?"

"Because we're kind off…invitedtoBruce'sfortheholidays." Robin blurted out.

"What was that?" Slade thought he had caught what the boy had said, but since that was impossible… well, he must have heard wrong.

"We're invited… to Bruce's… over Christmas…"

Slade laughed.

"I don't think I have ever heard anything as ridiculous, and I used to be in the military, mind you…" the man stopped himself, seeing a quick shift in Robin's features before they were masked by a blank face more impenetrable when the mask he used to wear.

"Wait… you asked if we were going to work… you want to _go_?!"

"I… I don't know!" Robin sighed, and threw himself down on the couch again, stretching out on his back with his head in Slade's lap. "It's probably a mistake anyway… Alfred sent it… maybe he's getting senile…"

"Are you sure _we_ are invited? Not just you?"

"Nope. It was addressed to both of us… 'Mr Grayson and Mr. Wilson'" Robin grinned.

"You realise of course that Bruce and I will kill each other?"

"Yeah, well… a widower at my age isn't that much of a disaster, is it?" the boy grinned wider.

"Brat." Slade snorted.

"Old man." Robin laughed back.

"Well… before we decide anything, and before I spank you for that remark… why not call the bat up and check if he happens to be a few stalagmites short of a cave…"

"Let's." Robin agreed, and added with glittering eyes "Just don't forget about the spanking, it _was_ a rather disrespectful thing to call you, after all…"

"I'm not sure the punishment is valid if it's enjoyed." Slade smirked down on the boy.

"Awww… I _promise_ I won't! I was _such_ a bad boy…" Robin succeeded in sounding sincere for a full five seconds, before cracking up.

"Now I'm just going to tell your daddy about you." Slade decided and stood up, making Robin almost fall to the floor. The boy stood up quickly and hurried after him as Slade strode out of the room towards the communication central.

"Wait! Tell him what?!"

* * *

As it turned out it was Bruce who answered. Robin had rather hoped it would be Alfred, but he guessed he couldn't avoid the man if they were to spend Christmas together.

"So. Are you coming?" Bruce asked before either Slade or Robin had been able to say anything.

"It's for real? You are really inviting us, _both_ of us, for Christmas?"

"I wanted to only invite you. Alfred didn't think you would come." Bruce's voice sounded rather clipped and he tended to glare a lot at Slade. Even so, the last sentence had a hint of 'hopeful question' in it.

"I wouldn't." Robin confirmed.

"And exactly how many police cars will there be on the driveway?" Slade asked dryly.

"It's not a _trap_. I want to spend time with my son. I need to speak to him." Bruce tried not to growl, but not _that _hard.

"It's up to him." Slade turned to Robin who bit his lip for a while.

"We'll come. But you two have to play nice."

The men looked at each other and shrugged. It wasn't the most secure of promises, but Robin knew that he wouldn't get any better.

They spoke for a short while, deciding that the pair would arrive the day before Christmas eve, in time for a late dinner. When the call ended, Robin all but collapsed in the closest chair.

"I'm so gonna regret this." he sighed with his head in his hands.

"Probably." Slade agreed, helpful and supportive as ever.

"Remember that you _did_ agree to be nice!" Robin reminded the man, who snorted.

"Absolutely. By the way…" Slade came up to Robin, grabbed his hand and held it up in front of the boy's eyes. "What do you think daddy dearest will say about _this_?" The man grinned wickedly as Robin's eyes widened. The boy stared at the shining band of metal around his ring finger.

"Oh my god, he's gonna _freak_!"

"I know." Slade chuckled and Robin had a feeling the man had been aching for Bruce to find out about the engagement. If he didn't know better he would suspect that Slade had only proposed to piss the bat off. But fortunately he _did _know better.

"I haven't even told _Alfred_…. Oh, he's gonna freak_ too_!"

"I wouldn't bet on it. He has struck me as someone who doesn't freak easily. Now, if you had been _pregnant_…" Slade smirked.

"Well, good thing _that_ can't happen…" Robin sighed and tried to delete the image of a freaked out Batman in his mind.

"It can't? Well… I'm going to _try_…" Slade chuckled and hoisted the boy off the chair.

"Hey! Wait!" Robin tried to object, wriggling in Slade's arms, but to no avail. "I thought you were going to _punish_ me…?"

"That can wait." Slade decided. "Trying to get you to behave is a chore for a lifetime… I'm just going to have some fun for now…"

"Oh? What about me-ouff!" Robin was cut off as Slade dropped him on the couch.

"You? Well… I'll _try_ to make it fun for you too… although you don't deserve it… making me behave with your father…"

"I'm just curious about who will throw the first punch…" Robin grinned up at the man who suddenly was on top of him.

"And who will you cheer for?" the man smirked back.

"I'm not sure… Care to try to win my vote?"

"If I do, will you cheer in a short pleated skirt and use pom-poms?"

"I think I'll go for Bruce in this…"

"Spoil-sport"

"Hey, I wore a _dress_ for you _once_. That's _enough_. If you don't quit it, I know who's going to be Santa this year."

"Weeeelll… as long as you sit on my lap…?"

"Eeew! Stop! _Please_ try not to ruin Christmas?!"

"Stop? Stop _this_?" Slade's hands had been busy.

"Nooo… not _that_…" Robin purred. "Please, continue _that_."

* * *

"…and _try_ to act normally around me, will you?" Robin ended the lecture for the moment, and Slade enjoyed the silence. The monolog had been going on a loooong time. They had taken their private plane to Gotham airport and actually rented a car to drive to the mansion. That was probably the closest to 'roughing it' either one of them had done in a while. Sure, they could have taken a chopper, but the snow had started to fall quite heavily by now and the flight conditions weren't optimal. As soon as they got in the car Slade could practically hear Robin tense up, and so the lectures had started. Slade had tuned them out, trying at least to nod once in a while, and concentrate on the road. Now they only had a mile to go and Slade decided to tease the boy.

"Normally? So if I decide I _want_ you, I should just-"

"You should just _control_ yourself, Mister." Robin cut in.

"Sounds like you are ashamed of us?" Slade had meant it as a joke, but an edge sneaked into the tone.

Robin gasped. "Never! Slade, you can't even _think _that, okay? It's just… Bruce will go _nuts_, and for a few days I would like… I would like this to _work_…"

_For a few days I would like to have my family complete…_

Both of them could almost hear the unspoken words, and Slade placed a hand on Robin's thigh shortly.

"I'll try. You will _owe_ me, but I'll try."

"_You_ still owe _me_ for the dress-thing!" Robin reminded him, sounding more relaxed now.

"I won't try _that_ hard…" Slade grinned.

"It's not like you can't rub it in his face a _little_…" Robin had the 'innocent as a kitten' voice, and as every cat owner knows, a kitten is _never_ innocent. Of _anything_.

"Really?" Slade perked up a bit.

"Yeah, it's not like I expect you to just sit back and _take_ it… If he _starts_ anything that is… and if he does, I bet he has to deal with Alfred…"

"And that's scary?"

"An angry Alfred? He's scarier than _you_."

"Is that so...? I have to ask the old man for some pointers then…"

Before Robin had time to find an answer they pulled up to the gates, which automatically swung open. Alfred must be monitoring them from inside.

Butterflies ruled Robin's stomach by now and as they stopped in front of the driveway. Slade sensed that the tension was back and leaned over towards the boy's seat. As Robin turned his head Slade caught his lips with his own.

"Another kiss for good luck? And to hold me over?" Slade asked as he broke the first. Robin just smiled up at him and leaned in closer.

* * *

They walked up the stairs a few minutes later, leaving a car with rather steamed up windows behind. Robin hesitated in front of the door and then rang the bell. It was a strange thing to do as he still considered the house his home. Well. His childhood home. But he didn't belong to this world anymore, and as he didn't… he had to ask permission to enter.

"Master Richard!" a very happy and yet very frail old man opened the door and Robin flew into his arms.

_He__ is starting to look old… I mean, he's ALWAYS looked old, but…_Robin pushed the sad thoughts away. It was the holidays. No sad thoughts allowed.

"What took you so long?" a rather grumpy voice asked in the background, and Robin blushed a bit.

"The weather makes the roads dangerous. We had to take it slow." Slade answered, coming to the rescue by interpreting the question slightly differently then Robin did. He probably did it on purpose, though.

Robin had released Alfred, who was wheezing slightly from the hard hug, and took a hesitant step towards Bruce. The man sighed and held out his arms.

"Come here, kid…"

Robin felt himself being hugged fiercely and he hugged the man back just as hard.

"I have missed you, you know…" Bruce told him softly.

"… missed you too…"

They broke the hug, both feeling a bit embarrassed at the blatant show of emotions.

"I think I will let you settle in. Then I need to talk to you Richard."

"Tonight?" Robin had been dreading whatever the dark knight had wanted to talk to him about and had hoped to put it off a bit longer.

"Yes. It's important, and I don't want it hanging over us… it would dampen the mood…" he added, sounding like he didn't really think that would be possible. "Alfred has prepared your old room for you."

"My old room? But my bed isn't really big en-"

"Another room has been prepared for Slade." the man interrupted.

"What?!" Robin was offended. He had expected some trouble, but this was just ridiculous!

There was a soft cough from Alfred.

"I have taken the liberty of installing Mr. Wilson in the _blue_ room."

"I don't care, this is-! Oh." Robin caught himself. "Oh. All right. I guess it will do."

Bruce nodded briskly, rather surprised at the young man's change of mind. Maybe the boy was growing up after all…?

"Come to my study once you are unpacked. And this is just between you and me. Privately." he added, glaring over his shoulder at Slade as he walked up the flight of stairs.

Slade grabbed Robin's arm.

"What was that about? You let him separate us, just like that?!" he growled.

Robin grinned up at the man.

"Alfred put you in the blue room. It's upstairs from mine, but there is a secret passage. Bruce doesn't know about it, because he has never lived in that part of the house… it has only been used as guestrooms until I moved in, and I found it by accident… The passage was built at the same time as the mansion… and if I know Alfred he has probably vacuumed it… Look out on the steps, though, they are rather steep."

That information got the man in a much better mood and he grinned back.

"So, where is it?"

Robin's grin turned into a smirk.

"Oh, well, _that_ you have to figure out by yourself… you have to _earn_ it, you know…"

Slade snorted and muttered something about insolent boys under his breath, before stalking away in the direction Alfred showed him. Robin grinned and hoisted his own suitcase up one flight of stairs and took off to his old room.

* * *

Opening that door was almost traumatic. And when Robin noticed that time had practically stood still here, he had to blink a few extra times. It was neat, and a bit bare, but Robin spotted the stickers he had gotten with a packet of cereals when he was ten and thought would look _really good_ on the expensive wood panelling. Alfred and Bruce had told him _in detail_ how wrong he had been. But, even now, they were still there. Robin unpacked quickly, he hadn't brought much… just a few changes of clothes and of course the presents. He had spent almost two days shopping to find something for the three others. He didn't exactly know if there would be any presents, as such, but he intended to get into the Christmas spirit anyway.

* * *

He left the room again and headed for the dreaded office. Bruce liked to scold him in the office for some reason… and Robin didn't think that this would be a pleasant conversation. Not at all.

He knocked at the door and heard a muffled "Come in." from inside.

As he stepped over the threshold Bruce got up from behind the desk and smiled wanly at him as he gestured to some upholstered chairs. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all…? Or maybe it would be worse…

"What I am going to say will probably upset you. But please hear me out. I promise to take your answer seriously." Bruce started as they sat down.

"What's on your mind?" Robin asked, on his guard now.

"I want to ask you to come back. No! Just listen! Slade has been known to use all kinds of tricks, blackmail, mind control… it wouldn't be hard to convince a jury that you where only a victim in this. Maybe you don't want to work as a hero anymore, but that's even better. Come back as my ward, as my son…" Bruce's voice trailed off.

"And what about Slade?" Robin glared, just interested in what the man had planned for him.  
Bruce sighed.

"Alfred tries to tell me that you really love him… if that is the case…. we can just let him go. But I never met a man that belonged in jail more…"

Robin took a few deep breaths.

"I have to turn you down. I'm sorry. Your offer is more than generous and if I truly was unhappy I would have taken it… but I'm not. And I _do_ love him. Life without him… it's just not possible."

Bruce made a face, but then he smiled slightly again.

"I expected you to throw a tantrum and storm out of here. You have grown, Richard." he sighed, a little sadly. "I expected you to say no. I have slowly grown used to it, but as you know I hate what you do now. The deal softens the blow, but…"  
"You _know_? Alfred told you about the deal?" Robin was genuinely surprised.

"Well… I guess he took pity on me. Do you still keep to it?"

Robin had, before the old butler was to undergo a major surgery, promised the man that for every life he took, he would save another.

He nodded. "More than that. We seldom kill, so I extended it to cover all of our… business. Besides, I tend to get bored without patrolling…"

"And Slade knows? He allows this?" Bruce wondered.

Robin shrugged. "Yes. He loves me. He knows what I need."

The man looked doubtful, but Robin let it slide. He would never be able to convince his old mentor that his relationship with Slade was good for him, so he had stopped trying.

"Well." Bruce spoke up again. "If your answer is no, and I still will give you time to think about it, let's say a month, then we have another problem. I'm sorry to say, but Richard Grayson must die."

Robin flinched. He knew that Batman didn't mean the _he_ had to _die_, but it hurt nonetheless. The man made a soothing gesture.

"We have used the excuse that you have been educated abroad for years… people expected you to take over Wayne enterprises, and that will probably never happen now… but they will ask questions… I'm afraid we will have to arrange an accident… I hope you understand, Richard? The situation is getting out of hand…"

Robin nodded. "I do understand… it just sounded very strange hearing it. When will you…?"

"After the month is up, if you still say no. You will have a way back until then…"

"And how…?"  
"Not sure. Something simple. A car accident?"

"Naaahh… make it a plane crash. A small plane… a Cessna or something. Tell people I was taking lessons."

"A plane? Why?"

"A bird should die on the wing, right?"

"Although it's not the bird that will perish…"

"No. The bird…" Robin smiled "…will be set free…"

* * *

A minute later they walked out the door, and Robin almost collided with Slade who had, possibly, been pacing outside.

"Ouff… Missed me that much?" Robin smiled up at the man and snuck an arm around his waist.

"Not for a second" Slade told him coolly, but Robin smirked, hearing the teasing undertone in his voice. "So what did you and bats talk about?"  
Bruce shouldered his way out in the corridor, looking imposing as only he could.

"That was private." He told the mercenary in a tone you could have used as a refrigerator.

"No." Robin objected. "The conversation itself was best held privately, but Slade has a right to know." He then told the man about the question and the soon-to-be demise of Richard.

"Let me go? Really. You must really like me, 'dad'." Slade smirked and found both the members of the bat-family glaring at him with horrendously similar expressions on their faces.

"You are not curious about if I _took_ the deal?" Robin wanted to know, sounding a bit irritated.

"Of course you didn't. Bruce here wouldn't look so crabby if you did." Slade said. "Besides, I will never let you go."

A small chill ran down Robin's back at hearing those familiar words, but it was a _good_ chill.

"No, you wouldn't _dare_." the boy smiled, nestling in closer against Slade's side as they walked down the hall. At the stairs they were met by Alfred.

"Dinner is in 30 minutes, gentlemen. You just have time to wash up."

Bruce headed off to his own rooms while Slade held Robin back for a moment.

"You said no and he just gave in? Doesn't sound like the bat I know and loathe." the man sounded suspicious.

"I know. But I also know he won't try anything over Christmas. I guess he will attempt to persuade me before the month is up, though. But for now… there is a truce. And I expect you to keep it! What was that 'dad'-business back there?! Do you_ want _him to pop a vein?"

Slade looked like that didn't sound all that terrible, but then smiled soothingly and gave Robin a quick kiss.

"I'll be good… moderately…"

"You better. Now, shower and dress for dinner. Dress up, but causal if you can manage."

"A tie and sweatpants?" Slade chuckled and got a push towards the stairs.

* * *

As it turned out, Slade _could _manage, and Robin had trouble not to drool as he met up with the man in the dining room twenty minutes later. A pair of grey pants, jacket and a crisp white shirt, all tailored to fit and show off his build. A grey-blue tie matched perfectly. Robin walked up to him, shamelessly letting his eyes roam the man's body and he just _knew_ that he was grinning like crazy.

"You are looking very handsome..." Robin admitted, and stole a kiss while they were still alone in the room.

"And look at you… where did the bad boy from the city go…?"

Robin blushed a little. He was wearing dark grey pants, a white shirt and a tie the same colour as the pants. Instead of a jacket he and chosen a dark red cashmere sweater.

"Yeah, I know I look like a total schoolboy…" he muttered.

"You look delicious… I can't wait to make you look less innocent…" Slade purred in his ear.

There was a soft cough behind them and the pair discovered that the other two men of the household had joined them. Alfred has always refused to wear anything but his butler uniform and Bruce wore, not surprisingly, black.

"The dinner looks wonderful, Alfred." Robin told the man who smiled at him. But he deserved it. A big roast with potatoes and root vegetables that glistened in melted butter, and gravy so thick and creamy you could probably write on the surface of it, was placed on the table which was set beautifully. Robin was glad Alfred had decided to set a smaller, round table for them; he hoped the tension would lessen if he and Slade weren't seated as a pair.

"It does look like your skill can even give our Sarah a run for her money." Slade agreed.

"Back off. You will _not _steal Alfred away too." Bruce told the man, but at least there was a small hint of humour in his voice.

"No? How much is the bat paying you? I'll double it." Slade grinned at the butler. Alfred sighed slightly and smiled, knowing the man was only joking and didn't mean to insult him.

"Let's be seated, shall we?" he said instead and they all agreed.

* * *

Alfred started to pass the food around. It had been years since he had even _tried_ to act like a butler on Christmas. Bruce would have none of it, even before Robin joined the picture.

Bruce opened a bottle of read wine and looked at Robin.

"I'm afraid to ask, but…?"

Robin shook his head. "I still don't drink, and I don't like the taste of wine."

Bruce seemed to like hearing that answer and turned to Slade.

"None for me either, but thank you." the man said courteously.

"Really? You don't drink either?"

"Oh, I enjoy a glass of wine or a brandy from time to time… but as he said, Robin doesn't like the _taste_." the man had the slightest hint of a smirk on his face.

Bruce blinked, probably erasing the last few seconds of conversation from memory and poured a big glass of the red liquid for himself. He felt he would need it.

Robin had in the meanwhile carefully kicked his partner's leg in a warning.

Bruce raised his glass in an informal toast.

"I'm glad to have you here, Robin. And Slade… you are… here too." Both Robin and Slade snorted with laughter at this, Alfred tried to hide a grin behind his napkin, and even the corner of Bruce's mouth twitched a little. "Let's just enjoy the dinner..."

"I'll drink to that…" Robin still giggled and raised his glass. The other two joined in as well.

There was a small cough from Alfred at that point and Robin looked over at him, alarmed. He seemed to be fine, although his eyes twinkled mischievously.

"My, my. Am I to understand congratulations are in order?"

Bruce put down the bowl of potatoes.

"What are you talking about Alfr-" his eyes followed the old man's and he cut himself off. "Is that a _ring_?!"

Robin took a deep breath and held out his hand across the table.

"Yes. It is."

Bruce stared at the gold band with the engraved S and R like it was the most horrible thing he had ever seen.

"It's very beautiful." Alfred said mildly.

"It's… it's... an _engagement_ ring?!"

"I don't understand why you are so upset, Bruce." Slade said flatly and sipped his water. "Did you want me to ask your permission?"

Bruce was, when he wanted to be, a gentleman. And though he lost his parents early, Alfred had been sure to teach him what was expected of him as one. It did not include storming away from dinner, or nailing a hated man's ear to the table with his fork. So he didn't. He put on a very careful mask instead.

"No. It's… lovely." he gave Slade and incredulous look. "You actually _proposed_ to my son?"

"After a romantic dinner at a restaurant." Slade admitted getting another warning kick from Robin, telling the man that if he even daredto _hint_ at what he was wearing at the time… This time Slade was prepared, though, and caught Robin's foot between his own and started running his own foot up and down Robin's calf.

"Sorry I haven't… you know… mentioned it…" Robin said, trying to wriggle his foot out of Slade's grip without being noticed.

"I could have done with some warning, yes." Bruce agreed. "But being able to spread the word about Deathstroke the Terminator's romantic side will just about make up for that…" he grinned.

"I bet." Slade said sourly, but smirked after an instant. "I'm sure the proud father of the young groom can't _wait _to tell everyone."

Bruce huffed and muttered something.

"The food is delicious! And what about the weather? Looks like more snow?" Robin blurted in a rather pitiful attempt to change the subject. At least it made everyone laugh.

* * *

After that, the dinner went rather smoothly and Robin relaxed to the point that he let Slade feed him a steamed baby carrot, completely oblivious to the others around the table.

"Well, if everyone is quite finished, maybe you should move on to the lounge?" Alfred wondered trying to mask the snort of disgust from Bruce at the guest's behaviour.

"I'll help you clear the table." Robin offered and as it turned out they all helped, stowing away everything in the restaurant-sized dishwashers.

Slade looked around.

"This is quite a kitchen you have here. Isn't it just the two of you?"

"Yes, but Master Bruce does have social obligations quite often."

"Meaning big parties." Robin cut in. "And speaking of which… no big Wayne Christmas party this year? How _did_ the city react?"

"They had to settle for a big New Year's Eve party instead…" Bruce shrugged.

"I bet the gossip is running wild…" Robin chuckled as they withdrew to the lounge.

* * *

A big fire was smattering lively in the fireplace and Robin noticed the nice, but discreet holiday decorations that were typical for the manor. As a small child he had insisted on what he called 'real' decorations, but as the years passed he had found he liked this style better.

"Oh, is that homemade fudge?!" he squealed and attacked a small box of candy. Slade sat down in a corner of a couch, looking completely at home and relaxed, and Robin, ignoring Bruce's looks, curled up next to him. It was Christmas and he would be damned if the bat would succeed in keeping him away from his love. Slade drew him closer and kissed the top of his head softly. Robin looked up at him, smiled and got a kiss on the nose instead.

Bruce made a strangled noise and Robin shot him an irritated glance.

"Please, Bruce, if you are going to have fits whenever Slade and I kiss, you might want to get a straightjacket and a bib right now. Try to get over it. I had no idea you were this homophobic."

"I'm not." the man protested. "It's just… him. Couldn't you have chosen someone nice… like Speedy?"

"Oh. You are right. He _is_ cute." Robin grinned. "Didn't know he was gay, though. Aw. Pity."

"That boy flirts with anyone. And any_thing._ If he was alone in the room, he would try to pick up a wall." Bruce said in an unexpected burst of humour.

"Sounds to me that your father wants you to date someone who would cheat on you with furniture…" Slade growled. Robin chuckled until the man took a strong hold on his hair and tilted his head back for a real kiss. He had to remind the boy who he belonged to, after all.

Bruce clamped up again after that rough kiss, and Robin saw his hands grip the armrests of his chair. It was clear he was only just holding back from attacking and tearing Robin away from Slade. Robin, still a bit breathless, tried to smile calmingly at him.

Alfred, in the meanwhile had watched the little scene quietly. He too knew there was only a matter of time before things went downhill.

"Any plans for tomorrow?" Robin asked, hoping against hope that things would go smoother if the men were occupied. Preferably on opposite sides of town.

"I thought we would go into town and watch the Christmas decorations." Alfred suggested. "Perhaps do a little last minute shopping?"

"That sounds great!" Robin nodded and then yawned. "Well, I'm beat. I'm going to bed… Bruce are you still going to insist that-"

"Yes." The man said resolutely. "And I'll turn the inner security system on."

"Which means?" Slade wanted to know.

"It means no sneaking into each other's rooms or all hell will break loose." Robin sighed. "All right. Your house and all that…" Robin sighed and winked at Alfred. Bruce seemed to get in a better mood, though, at least until Robin kissed Slade goodnight. For a _very_ long time. The mercenary couldn't help but chuckle and purred in his little bird's ear;

"Who's showing off _now_?"

"Well, since you probably won't be able to find the hidden door…" Robin whispered back "this might be all I will be getting for _days_…"

"Don't worry… you'll be getting something within the hour." Slade grinned.

"It will take you _that_ long?" Robin pouted.

* * *

As he returned to the bedroom, Robin noted something folded on the bed. He laughed. Alfred had laid out his pyjamas as he always used to do. Wait a minute… He didn't_ wear_ pyjamas anymore! Slade preferred him naked, and well… it saved time… Had Alfred went through his clothes and noticed that? Robin blushed. He unfolded the nightclothes and choked. What the hell?!

_Oh my god, SLADE will freak__ this time… _Robin stopped himself and started to grin. That might be _fun_…. He quickly changed, and had just managed to turn off the lights and get into bed when a built in bookcase swung open.

Robin pretended to yawn, sat up in bed and turned the bedside lamp on. He stretched.

"That was quick…" he said and smiled sweetly at the man coming through the opening. The man closed the bookshelf behind him before turning around.

"Well, I couldn't keep my prince waiti-" Slade fell silent. Robin fought to keep back a rush of hysterical giggles. "What are you _wearing_?!" the man finally managed.

"What? Don't you like it? It's Spiderman!"

"I can _see _that… _why _are you wearing Spiderman pyjamas?"

"Because I am in bed?" Robin's face was carefully blank.

"I see. Would you mind taking them off?"

"Maaaaybe…" Robin grinned. "What's the matter? Don't you like Spiderman?"

"He is a _cartoon character_. Why would I care about an imaginary twit with a spider fetish?"

"But he's_ cooooool_! He can climb walls and shoot nets and he got a spider-sense!" Robin insisted, trying not to grin like mad.

"A what?"

"It's this sense that tingles when danger is near…"

Slade leered down on him.

"Then yours should be tingling right now..." he shook the robe he had been wearing off his shoulders and he was only wearing boxers underneath. Slade climbed into bed and pinned the boy under him. "But you_ really_ need to loose the pyjamas…"

"But Alfred got this for me!" Robin complained.

"He did, huh? And I was thinking of hiring him… I must take back that offer at once…" Slade growled. "Oh, there are pants _too_?"

"He probably did is as a joke…and _of course_ there's pants, what kinds of pyjamas doesn't have pants?"

"The good kind?" Slade grinned and Robin laughed.

"You are just impossible. Let me up. I _won't _let you rip them off me… they were a _gift_."

Slade muttered about senile old men, but backed off, giving Robin enough space to undress.

As he did he noticed that Slade had an evil grin on his face.

"Should I be worried about that look?" he asked and Slade chuckled.

"I was just thinking about how dirty this is…. fucking you in your old bed…"

"M-hmm..." Robin grinned, sliding up to the man.

"You know what would be even dirtier?"

"Nooo… _what_?" Robin asked suspiciously.

"Fucking you in Bruce's bed…"

"_AW, no_! You did _NOT_ just say that!" Robin glared up at the man. "That's just… _gross_!"

Slade sighed melodramatically.

"No Santa-fetish, no doing it in the parents bed… where's your sense of adventure gone to?" The man whined.

"Same place as my _lust_, apparently. You can stay, but we are _just_ going to sleep."

"Really?" Slade wanted to know.

"Really." Robin confirmed.

"Okay." Slade gave in, to Robin's amazement. "Just let me get comfortable…" he rolled them around and Robin suddenly felt hands where there shouldn't be any.

"Hey! Hand's off! Just sleep!"

"But I'm getting comfortable…" Slade chuckled and started to kiss Robin's neck.

"How… is… doing _that_… making _you_… oh… damn…"

"Changing your mind?" Slade smirked.

"I don't like you very much right now." Robin huffed, but then broke into a grin. "I'm taking those pyjamas back home with me, you know…" he threatened the man.

"No need to get nasty…." Slade growled

"Oh? I thought that was what you were aiming for?" Robin purred and drew the man closer for a kiss.

As they both were men, they fell asleep quickly afterwards and somehow managed to be rather cosy on the narrow bed.

* * *

Robin awoke suddenly. What was that sound?! Before figuring _that _out his brain had to remember where he _was_ in the first place, but then it kicked in and he panicked.

"Slade! Wake up! Now!"

The man was a light sleeper and alert in no time flat.

"What?" he hissed, prepared for anything from a single attacker to the American army.

"Someone's coming! Get on the floor!" Robin hissed and pulled the pyjama top on in a hurry.

"Is that really neces-"

"_NOW!_ And stay down or you are _SO _cut off! For_ real_ this time!" the boy growled.

The sound he had heard was one he had found very useful growing up. The old mansion was full of strange creaking noises and this particular one was created when someone entered the hall where his room was located. It was created by a loose floorboard, and though it wasn't noticeable outside, the sound appeared in his room as the board presumingly moved against the wall and then travelled through a supportive beam. It wasn't loud but it had long given the boy a few seconds warning to use, for example, to pretend to be asleep… or hide his lover under his bed… whatever the case might be…

There was a knock on the door and the person outside opened it rather quickly without waiting for a reply.

"Come in…" Robin mumbled anyway, lifting his head from his pillow and looked sleepily at the man standing there. He thought the man's eyes were looking over the room a bit _too _suspiciously.

"Bruce? What time is it?"

"Seven thirty. Did I wake you?"

"Mhh… When's breakfast?"

"Half an hour."

"M'kay."

"Is that a Spiderman pyjama?"

* * *

At eight sharp they were all seated around the table. Robin eyed the food and grinned.

"I love your breakfasts, Alfred!" he exclaimed. "And thank you for the present."

"Yes…" muttered Slade. "Really nice…"

The old man smiled brightly at the pair and winked at Robin.

"I'm so glad you liked it Master Richard."

"How do you know about the gift?" Bruce asked Slade, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"I told him." Robin said firmly, hoping Alfred managed to hide that grin behind his napkin before Bruce saw it.

* * *

When they were finished Alfred suggested that Batman would give the guests, especially Slade, a tour of the house. Robin soon started to yawn, having heard all the details before, but Slade was interested. History was a favourite subject of his, and the manor was filled with interesting art too. For a moment, discussing styles and specific painters, the two men seemed to forget they were supposed to be enemies.

As they finished the tour Slade smirked at Robin.

"I guess you are not up for 'let's do it in every room of the house' either?"

"No. We would be here until March." Robin told him.

"You might be right." Slade consented. "Let's stick to a few."

Robin just snorted at that and hurried up to Bruce.

"Hey, you are not forgetting about the cave, are you?"

"I'm not bringing a criminal down there." Bruce growled.

"Oh? And what about when I walked in on you and catw-"

"Fine!" Bruce quickly ended the discussion and Robin walked happily ahead.

Slade came up alongside Bruce and smiled after his lover.

"He always seemed to get his way, doesn't he?" Slade chuckled softly.

"He has a gift." Bruce admitted reluctantly.

"And you _still_ think I am forcing him into something?"

"You took advantage off him! That was rape!" Bruce snarled, but was careful so Robin wouldn't hear.

"Yes. We have spoken about that many times… but he _chose_ to stay, Wayne. He chose _me_. Heaven knows _why_, but he did. And he always gets his way."

The dark knight looked into the mercenary's single eye for quite a while, trying to find some hint of untruth or deceit. Then he turned away.

"Maybe." he said and stalked off after Robin.

* * *

Slade would never admit it, not even under torture, but he was actually rather impressed with the Batcave. It wasn't just the fantastic technology, it was the vastness off the natural formed cave itself.

"Murky and dank." he muttered though, and Robin burst out in laughter.

"Look who's talking! What _is_ it with the men in my life and dark, cold lairs?"

Both men snorted simultaneously and then tried to pretend that it never happened. Robin chuckled.

"Why have you installed an elevator by the way, Bruce? Getting too old to slide down a pole?" Slade wondered innocently.

"No sir, " Alfred said before Bruce could answer… or explode, whatever came first, "the lift is for my benefit. My knees are getting quite stiff these days."

Slade nodded and turned to Robin. "Do you remember me suggesting that we'd get a pole for the bedroom?" he smirked.

"Do you remember me suggesting what you could do with it?" Robin smirked back.

"Vividly" Slade muttered glumly, but he sounded rather amused when he added, "Do you remember what happened then?"

"Vividly." It was Robin's turn to admit and he winced slightly. It had been… interesting…

* * *

They had reached the end of the tour, ending up in the training area. An innocent question from Bruce about Slade's favourite martial arts discipline led to a challenge, and ten minutes later the two men stood facing each other on a large, thin mat. There were both bare-chested, wearing loose-fitting gi-trousers.

"You are _not_ going to do this!" Robin objected, but the men ignored him.

"Of course we are, Robin." Slade told him without taking his eye off his opponent.

"I have wanted to do this for a long time." Bruce growled.

"What? Lose to me?" Slade smirked.

"Okay, if you insist there will be rules! And I will referee!" Robin told them sternly.

"No. You are bias." both men objected, and in the end Robin had to share the 'privilege' with Alfred.

The men circled each other, trying to read their opponent

"Stick to the discipline you have chosen. No weapons. No broken bones. And no hits to the face or the groin." Robin reminded the men, feeling rather afraid for both of them.

"Oh, you just want to keep me handsome and able to please you…" Slade chuckled, but then got other things to think about as Bruce attacked.

The fight was vicious, but Robin had to admit it was fair. Both men stuck to the rules. It turned out, just as Robin had suspected, that they were very evenly matched, and after a while he could just stare at them in awe, completely forgetting the scores. The fight lasted an hour before Alfred finally broke it off.

"Gentlemen! I must remind you that we had planned to go into the city today, and before that we should have some lunch. As the score is currently a tie I suggest we end it."

Both men and even Robin seemed disappointed, but Robin really wanted to visit Gotham and Slade hastily agreed as Robin mouthed "I'll join you in the shower." when Bruce turned his back.

* * *

As they sat down for lunch Bruce noted the satisfied grin on Slade's face and frowned.

"You look like you think won…" he growled at the mercenary.

"Well… there are different ways of scoring..." the man grinned and glanced at Robin. The boy bent lower over his plate, acting like he was very interested in the vegetables on it.

* * *

The centre of Gotham sparkled with a million electric lights. It always astounded Robin that, for a few weeks every year, the dark city actually shone. It was still snowing lightly and more snow was promised before nightfall, so the group had decided they would only stay for an hour before heading home.

The big apartment stores were open and as they stood outside, Robin turned to Bruce and Slade.

"All right, I know you don't like each other, and probably never will, but I want you to get each other a gift. I don't care _what_… put a value of ten bucks maximum on it or whatever… just get _something_. Will you do that for me?"

The men grudgingly agreed and the group split up. Robin joined Alfred as they both were finished with their shopping and the two of them just admired the lights and decorations. Slade turned up 15 minutes later with a smug look on his face, and Bruce joined them moments afterwards, looking even smugger. Robin swallowed. What the heck had he done now? He figured that the men would get each other something boring… like socks… but they seemed to have enjoyed themselves… a bit _too_ much.

Robin then enjoyed the rest of the time strolling through the streets with Slade, only having to stop him from killing one merchant as the man wanted to know if Slade was interested in buying a toy for his son. Robin had dragged the man away, as Slade had started to tell the poor street vendor that Robin was _not_ his son and the toys_ he_ had for sale would be of no interest to them. Even if they _did_ have batteries.

* * *

As they drove home the snow had stopped kidding around and now put some real effort in it, giving even Wayne Manor's heated driveway a run for its money.

"It's so great with snow! I really missed that back in Jump… and back home we never get this much!" Robin smiled as he stepped out of the car.

"What's so great with snow?" Slade wanted to know. "It's difficult to walk silently, it's difficult to fight in, and it's even harder to cover your tracks sufficiently."

"Yeah… but you can do _this_…" Robin laughed, and a snow ball hit Slade square in the face.

In seconds a two-person full-out snow-war had broken out. The two other members of the group had retreated to the stairs and just watched, dodging the occasional stray projectile.

Laughter and playful snarls sounded over the courtyard and Alfred glanced at Bruce.

"Can you deny there is love there, Master Bruce?" The old butler asked.

Bruce snorted, but still watched the scene.

"I will go inside to prepare some hot chocolate," Alfred offered with a small smile on his face "I expect them to be in dire need of it when they come in."

Bruce joined him, with one last look behind him.

* * *

An hour later, Robin and Slade were curled up under a blanket in front of the fire with steaming mugs of chocolate in their hands. Their clothes were strewn around them to dry. They had been left alone, which was a nice change for the pair as they were used to be able to retreat to their private floor whenever it suited them. Alfred was in the kitchen preparing dinner and Bruce had to take some phone calls. It might be Christmas, but Wayne industries never took a day off.

"So what did you get for Bruce?" Robin wanted to know.

"You'll see tomorrow."

"It was something _insulting_, wasn't it?"

"Not _very_."

"Damn you."

"What? At least I got him something _personal_… I _could_ have just gotten him socks!"

"That was what I _hoped_…"

Slade grinned and emptied his cocoa, twirling the rather thick mix that was left in the bottom of the mug. As he noticed that Robin had drank his too, he leaned over the boy, tilting the mug just a bit.

"Ouch!" Robin cried out in surprise as the still rather hot blend hit is chest. "What are you _doing_?"

"Ops." Slade grinned. "It seemed I _spilled_. And now you are all _sticky_…. I better clean you up." he quickly pressed Robin down on his back and started licking at the trail.

"Slade! Not here! Someone could…oh… walk in…"

"So? We're under a blanket…" the man grinned up at him and Robin shook his head.

"Are _your_ parent's still alive? If so, I demand that we go to them _right now_, and have sex on their kitchen table…" the boy laughed.

"Damn. Now I wish they _were_." Slade chuckled and returned to his task.

"What's going on here?!" Bruce had just walked in and stopped dead. The sight of his ward lounging on his back supported by his elbows while _someone_ moved around under a blanket above him… Well… it wasn't something he _wanted_ to see. _Ever_.

Slade appeared from under the blanket again, licking his lips and smiling.

"I believe it is called foreplay."

"IN HERE?"

"Well, you wouldn't let us share a bedroom…" the man reasoned.

Robin, who had just experienced a small panic attack, finally managed to talk again.

"Bruce! Calm down… You can yell at us later, but for now, could you leave the room, please? I _was_ enjoying this…"

The dark knight turned on his heel and closed the door firmly behind him. Robin giggled. Slade gave him an unreadable look.

"Sooo… putting Bruce in his place? Really?"

"I hate taking sides, but it's _you_ I love… and besides, I _was_ enjoying it, so why did you stop, Mister?"

"Ran out of chocolate." Slade grinned.

"I see…" Robin reached for his own mug and poured the sticky residue over his lap. "Ops. Seems that I'm clumsy too…" he grinned.

"Go figure." Slade laughed and started all over again.

* * *

They didn't get yelled at, as it turned out, they only got a dark stare. Alfred was probably behind that. The old man unexpectedly told Robin a few well chosen words about appropriate behaviour and locks on doors, and Robin felt bad enough to try to explain over the dinner table.

"I'm sorry you walked in on us Bruce, but we were just fooling around… and it wasn't like we planned it or anything…"

Bruce attacked the honey glazed ham like it was Slade, and muttered something inaudible.

"Your father needs to get used to it. I bet you walked in on him a few times too?" Slade smirked.

Bruce stiffened and Robin paled and shuddered.

"Bruce, I'm very, _very_ sorry!" the boy said again, remembering a traumatic event or two.

"It's… all right." Bruce now muttered with a very slight blush on his face.

"For what it's worth I'm sorry too. I took the initiative, not Robin. We should at least have locked the door." Slade told them and got a very surprised look from the three others. "What?" he added. "If we had, I would at_ least_ have-"

"Yes, thank you!" Robin interrupted a bit hysterically, having a feeling where this was going. "Now, let's talk about something else, shall we?"

* * *

Everyone survived dinner and the tension had eased somewhat during the long evening. Then Robin yawned and told the others that he was going to bed. Bruce was engrossed in an article and nodded goodnight. Alfred and Slade both wished him a good night, Slade with a small smirk telling Robin he would be along shortly.

Crawling into bed Robin noticed that he really was sleepy. All the tension over the day had drained him, and soon he fell asleep. He woke up at around three in the morning, feeling something was wrong. No. Not wrong. _Missing_. Where was Slade? Robin turned around but there was no one in bed with him. He started to feel uneasy. He threw a t-shirt and boxers on (he had decided not to wear the Spiderman pyjamas tonight, as it might have gotten ripped) and pulled on a dressing gown. He decided to look in the man's room first. Maybe he had also been tired and just fallen asleep? He used the secret passage, but as he entered the room he immediately sensed that it was empty. Where was he? What had happened? Robin started to panic and ran out of the man's room into the hallway. He didn't give a damn if Bruce had activated the alarm or not.

It turned out he hadn't as Robin had reached the stairs without triggering anything. He ran down to the main floor and looked around. There was light coming from the drawing room. He headed that way and threw the door wide open. The sight threw him for a loop.

"What is going on here?!"

Bruce and Slade looked up briefly but then returned to what they were doing.

Alfred suddenly appeared behind Robin, dressed in a nightshirt and robe. The man sighed slightly. "I believe, Master Richard, that it is called 'chess'."

"I can see that! How long have they been playing?"

"Mr. Wilson spotted the board just moments after you left."

Robin did a quick estimation.

"They have been playing for _five hours_?"

"Yes. I believe this is the third game, though. They have both won one as I understand it."

"Oh, god. Why aren't you asleep?" Robin wondered.

"I felt it might be best to check on them from time to time…" The butler smiled. "Just to be on the safe side."

Robin grinned at him. "Thank you. Go to bed. I'll take care of the kids…"

The man chuckled and bid him goodnight again.

Robin stalked up to the table, studying the board. Then he snorted.

"It's a _draw_, people! Come on, off to bed with you!"

"Soon."

"In a moment."

"I know how to play chess, it's a DRAW, no one will win! Just give it up!"

"Patience." both men said at once and looked up at each other, grinning.

"What?" Robin was taken aback.

"You lack it." Bruce explained. "When Slade asked me if I played we started talking about whom we usually play with."

"And we came to the conclusion that you would probably make a great chess player if you had some patience for the game." Slade finished.

"It takes too long." Robin shrugged. "And this game _IS_ over… unless one of you makes a really stupid move, which neither off you will…"

Slade and Bruce straightened, looking at each other rather foolishly.

"I guess you are right, Robin…" Slade yawned. "Thank you for the games, Bruce."

"No problem."

Robin shook his head. "You two would still be here, staring at the board tomorrow morning if I hadn't woken up…"

"Wait… how come you knew that Slade wasn't in his room?" Bruce narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"That… was… _instinct_!" Robin said and fled.

* * *

When Robin walked into the sitting room on Christmas morning, there were presents under the tree and four stockings hanging from the mantle peace. Robin knew they had extra ones for guests, but it was still nice of Alfred to include Slade. The presents under the tree was no mystery anymore like it had been when he was a boy. When they arrived Slade and Robin had handed over their presents to Alfred who had deposited the bag somewhere until now.

Slade trailed in after Robin and the teen showed him his stocking, while digging into his own. Alfred had filled it with homemade candy and other treats, and at the bottom…

"What the heck is this?" Slade asked, holding up what appeared to be an orange having a dress up party.

Robin laughed. "That's a christingle! It's a British thing… there is supposed to be a candle in it too, but Alfred just makes them for fun…"

Slade studied the thing in his hand. It was an orange all right, with a red ribbon tied around it. Four cocktail sticks with candy were stuck into it as well. "What _exactly_," Slade wanted to know "does Alfred have against oranges?"

As Robin giggled the man found something else in his stocking, a small sealed envelope.

"And what's this?"

"That," Robin said "I told Alfred to put in…" The boy winked at him and went to sit down on the couch were Bruce was already sitting, smirking at Slade's feelings for oranges.

The both watched as Slade slit the envelope open and read the card. A wide grin spread on his face.

"What did it say?" Bruce wanted to know suspiciously.

"That's private" Robin said quickly before Slade had time to answer something stupid. The man only chuckled, though, and shot Robin a glance that was so filled with amused mischief the boy gulped. He had thought the card would be a fun gift for both of them, but now he wondered what was on the man's mind…

* * *

Alfred joined them, as they always opened the presents before breakfast anyway, and as usual the old man was the one who handed over the gifts. Robin swallowed, suddenly wondering what Christmas mornings had been like the last years. Sure, when he was a Titan he usually came back to visit, but not every year, and the first year with Slade… that first year he had been fighting pneumonia in a sickbed after an avalanche, and no one had known where he was, except Slade. Slade had taken him away a few months earlier and they probably didn't even know if he was even still alive. A great son and friend, indeed.

He was pulled out of his sombre thoughts, making up his mind to talk to Bruce and Alfred about it, by a present landing in his knee. A rather heavy one.

"To Richard from Bruce." Alfred announced, grinning.

"Thank you." Robin grinned back.

Soon all the presents was deposited and the opening could begin. Robin had gotten Bruce a sophisticated little spy ware that he had built himself and perfected with the help from the guys and girls in the computer lab. "It's not illegal, "he told the man "it _will_ be as soon as the government finds out about it, but I thought that if you wanted to check the Penguins accounts…" he grinned, knowing that Bruce didn't always go by the book.

"Thank you, Richard." Bruce was trying to keep a straight face.

"I hope you have ensured our systems are secured against that thing…" Slade said, looking like he wanted to snatch the disc back.

"Of course. Sorry Bruce."

Robin's former mentor shrugged. "Can't have it all…"

Robin opened his own present from Bruce and laughed. It was a rather thick book called "Inside the Criminal Mind." by a Dr Samenow.

"He wants you to get to know me better. How sweet." Slade grinned.

"Actually I quite admire Doctor Samenow," Robin explained "and… wow! It's a first edition! And it's _signed_! Thank you, Bruce!"

Alfred was about to open his gift from Robin when the boy stopped him. "Err, Alf? Can you open that later? I need to explain it…" the old man quirked an eyebrow at him but put the small parcel aside.

The next one Robin opened was from Slade. The box was rather big, but it seemed to be nothing inside. In the end he found a stack of oblong cards. "What's this? Plane tickets?"

"Well, it's a rather bad gift, since those aren't for you." Slade confessed.

"Oooo-kay… soooo…? Who gets the tickets…?" Robin wondered, frowning slightly in confusion.

"Anyone you chose to invite." Slade explained.

"Invite?" Robin was still lost.

"The tickets will fly anyone you choose to our island… for the ceremony."

It suddenly dawned on him that Slade had not only set a time and a place, but also wanted Robin to bring his family, maybe even his old friends… if any would come… The boy threw himself around the man's neck and kissed him thoroughly. "I love you…" he whispered.

"I love you too." Slade told him softly. "Happy? I wasn't sure if I would be yelled at for setting a date…. but it can be changed…"

"No, I'm sure it's perfect! Err… when is it? I forgot to look."

"February fourteenth" Slade smiled.

"You are a real closet romantic, aren't you?" Robin grinned, amused that Slade had picked Valentines Day.

"Yup. Due to your bad influence." Slade admitted and grinned back, kissing him again.

Robin spent the rest of the time opening presents in Slade's lap, and by now even Bruce had given up shooting dark glances their way.

Robin's snuggling with Slade was interrupted by a short bark of laughter from Bruce. Looking up in alarm, Robin saw that the man had opened his present from Slade. Worried, Robin craned his neck to see what it was.

"Thank you, Slade, I'll keep it in the Batcave." Bruce chuckled and held up a mug. Robin's eyes narrowed. What was so funny about a… wait a minute…

"Where the heck did you find_ that_?" he asked Slade in astonishment.

"Well, that store's advertisements were true… they really_ DO_ have everything… I picked it up in a second hand shop…"

Robin was handed the object for a closer look. It was a regular white porcelain mug, but the print on it set it apart. It was a souvenir from their city, featuring a photograph of Slade and Robin kissing on a rooftop. The photo was blurry, Robin recognised it from one of the papers, but it was unmistakable them.

Slade started laughing himself as he opened Bruce's gift.

"Bruce!" Robin scolded him in shock as he saw what the man had bought. The dark knight shifted uncomfortably.

"I apologise, it _is_ rather bad taste, but when I saw it…"

"I would say it proves you really have a sense of humour…" Slade was still laughing. "But I hope you excuse me if I don't wear it on missions." Alfred leaned over and started laughing himself when he saw the item. It was a black eye patch like the one Slade was wearing, but printed on it was a bulls-eye.

"And I thought _Slade_ would get the worst one…" Robin sighed, but couldn't help to start laughing himself.

* * *

Before breakfast Robin took Alfred aside and explained the gift. Seeing the happy expression on the man's face Slade got suspicious and corned Robin after the meal.

"What exactly did you get him?"

Robin squirmed.

"Weeelll… you know how we decided it would be from the both of us since you don't really know him? And, well… the one thing he does is _worry_… so I gave him a tracking receiver…"

"What? Not for what I _think_ …?"

"Err, well… _yes_ actually…"

"We had those trackers inserted under our skin so we could always find each other! It was supposed to be top secret! What if anyone else found out?"

Robin scratched the small scar behind his ear. "Yeah, I know, but we can trust Alfred! I wired the thing to his fingerprints, only _he _can operate it, and I also gave an extra tracker to him for putting into Batman's suit. He will always know where we are… it means a lot to him…"

Slade sighed. "I wished you asked me first, but all right. I trust the old coot."

"He did give us the recipe collection…" Robin reminded him "It's full of his old family recipes… it's like being chosen as godfathers or something… you think the trackers are secret? Huh! People have _died _to find out how to make that fudge…"

"All right…" the man said again. "But because of that, I'm cashing in on my present right now…"

"What? The Korean war diaries? How are you supposed to… oh."

"That's right, the stocking-present. Let's see…" Slade took out the card and read. "'Chose a room then. Bruce's still off limits.' Well… I choose… the _cave_…"

"What? No, that's…"

"… That's by the rules, my bird… and it's _almost_ as kinky as Bruce's bed."

It was Robin's turn to sigh. "You win. When?"

"Now."

"I'll just go make sure that Alfred keeps him busy…" Robin mumbled and went to find the butler. It turned out they were in luck. Bruce was cooped up in the office again, and Alfred promised to keep an eye on him. The man also helped Robin turn of the alarms and cameras, without asking any questions. Robin's face was still very red when he returned to Slade.

"You better make it worth it!" he hissed threateningly, as he grabbed the man's hand and pulled him towards the elevator.

As it turned out, he did. Several times.

* * *

The pair was sprawled out on the training mat as a signal sounded, meaning that Bruce had exited the office at last. They got dressed in a hurry and when Bruce walked into the sitting room he found the two of them_ fairly _innocently jumbled together on the couch. Both of them wore rather happy grins, though…

* * *

The rest of Christmas passed rather peacefully. Robin naturally gave both Alfred and Bruce a ticket to the island. Alfred said yes immediately and Bruce grudgingly agreed to come if he could get away. But not after giving Robin a talk about how he still couldn't accept his choice of life, meaning the criminal elements in it. Robin had a rather long and serious talk with his old family about what had happened during that long absence after the last battle, and they all felt better afterwards, getting some answers to questions they never had dared ask before.

* * *

The next day, on Boxing day, Batgirl came to visit. Barbara had never met Slade and was a bit cold towards him at first. The man's charm soon won her over, though, and Bruce muttered something about "embarrassing". Barbara got a ticket as well. She had, after all, been present when that plant had stung Robin in the first place.

"I must send Poison Ivy one too…" Robin grinned.

* * *

The day after the pair left the manor, returning home to their own city for New Years.

"See? We lived." Robin laughed in the car.

"Barely" Slade grinned back, thinking about how nervous the boy had been on the way there.

Robin smiled. He still felt a bit uncertain about Bruce's offer… his no had been received rather lightly, and Robin suspected there was more to it. But he wouldn't let himself be concerned by something that might or might not happen in the future… with this life you had to live in the present.

His smile widened and his eyes started to glitter naughtily.

"Hey, Slade? I forgot… have we ever done it in a car?"

_The End._


	28. Xmas: Honor and Obey

Merry Christmas **The Darkest Half**! You wanted an extension of "For worse"… do the rest of you remember that drabble? It was a dark end to "For better and for worse", and it ended with Red X and Robin being injected with a mind-altering drug by Slade, making them adore their new Master… And Slade very happy… -grin-

**Genre**: slightly dark and angsty, with a bit of fun mixed in… I hope it appeals to you! It has no mentioning of Christmas, though… It's not that kind of story… ;o)

**To Honor and Obey.**

Slade watched the boy's sleep, tangled up like a pair of kittens. It was near impossible to see where one boy began and the other ended. They usually slept like that, and it wasn't a sexual thing, really. Maybe they were unconsciously seeking comfort from each other, sensing, in their sleep, that something was terribly wrong. He had entered their room quietly to check on them, and was now quite unable to leave.

_His_ boys.

His _rewards_.

He had, after some thought, decided to keep Red as well, and he hadn't regretted it. The boys were very different. Red was a happy-go-lucky puppy-dog, always eager to please. Robin was just as eager, but he also tried to prove himself in areas outside the bed… he craved to know everything Slade knew, hanging on every word. He had also improved his fighting skills until it excelled even Slade's own expectations.

It had taken a mind altering drug to get the boy to listen to him, but when he finally _did_…

Speaking of which, Slade's eye narrowed as he saw Robin twitch slightly in his sleep. The boy's nightmares were back. Robin had complained about them some nights before, worried that he would upset Slade, and he had, although the mercenary hadn't shown it. The drug wasn't working properly. Robin's mind was fighting back. Slade decided he only had one choice: let the drug disappear from the boy's system completely and redo the whole procedure. It would be hell. For Robin.

* * *

When Robin woke in the morning he had a small headache. Damn dreams! Why wouldn't they leave him alone? He turned around and spotted Slade standing above the bed. Dreams instantly forgotten, Robin smiled with pleasure and reached for the man.

"Master! Red! Master's here!" the boy squealed with joy.

The older boy blinked sleepily and then grinned as well.

"I have come to tell you something quite serious." Slade said, sitting down on the bed and immediately he had two boys curled up on either side of him, trying to gently persuade him to lie down with them. Slade wouldn't let himself be swayed this time, though. "Robin, it's about your dreams…"

The boy went still, and his eyes turned sad.

"I have decided not to give you any more drugs for a while."

"Wh-what? _Why_?" the boy asked, now looking hurt as well.

"They are not working. But I have something new on the way and _that_ will work. Permanently."

"It will? No more shots? No more bad dreams?" Robin's eyes lit up.

"Good." Red muttered. "You kick when you dream…"

Robin gave him a playful shove and they laughed.

"No, but as the drug disappears from you system, I am afraid you will have a hard time. You will loose you grasp on reality, and you might say and do things you do not really mean. This is important for _you _to remember, Red. Robin will not be himself for a while, but I don't want you to be angry with him… but you shouldn't listen to what he might say either. Robin, you might even start to hate me…"

"No! No, _never_! I could never hate you, Master!" Robin cried and flung himself around Slade's neck. "Please give me more drugs instead? Please!"

"He will be more emo then usual? Oh, that's just great… what's for breakfast?" Red, the ever caring boy, asked.

* * *

A day later Robin sat on the floor, clutching his stomach as Slade walked in.

The boy looked up, expecting to feel happy as he saw the man, but instead his throat tightened and his heart began pounding harder. As Slade came closer, Robin started crawling back.

"What's wrong, boy? Come to me."

"N-no! I… Please, Master, I don't want to!"

"Why?" The man very well _knew _why. He had given Robin a remedy that would flush the drug out of his system quicker and it had started to take affect.

"I… I don't know… I… help me!"

"I think it's time to move you. Come here."

"No!"

Slade took a few quick steps and grabbed the boy's arm. Robin yelled and kicked out at the man, fighting him off in a pure panic. Slade had to slam the boy into the wall to calm him down, holding his body there with his own. Feeling the boy's struggles stirred something deep inside Slade and he grinned.

"Red! Come here!" He called and the older boy popped his head around the door, chewing on something.

"Yes Master?"

Slade took half a step back and Robin darted away, straight into Red's arms, hugging him tightly.

"Hey, what's up, kid?" Red hugged the lean boy back and kissed the top of his head. "Are you afraid, toffee treat?"

"Y-yes… please help me, Red? Please?"

Slade chuckled and came closer. "No, Red. Help _me_. Help me hold him down."

Robin cried out as he felt the gentle arms around him tighten.

* * *

Robin was alone. The room was small, bare and had only one exit: a steel door. Locked. He had thrown himself on it until his shoulders were a deep blue. He had kicked it, hit it, scratched it, and he had screamed. This was a nightmare, but he couldn't seem to wake up. What was happening? His beloved Master had… no! He _hadn't_! Robin _loved_ it when Slade touched him, why…? Slade! The virus… he had stolen the… Red strapped down on that table… no… it didn't make sense! Slade would _never_…!"

He curled up into a corner and sobbed. His body was burning up. He closed his eyes. He was dying… he could feel it… and he didn't want to die without his Master…

* * *

As the boy woke up the _real _nightmare began. He remembered everything. _Everything_. So many people dead because of him, so few left fighting… the door opened and he flew to his feet, snarling.

"I see this morning finds you in a rather bad mood, my little toy." Slade chuckled.

Robin studied the now familiar unmasked face.

"You won't get away with this, Slade! Someone will stop you!"

"Perhaps. But it won't be _you_. Another day and you will be back purring in my bed, begging me to fuck you."

Robin flinched, remembering several occasions where he had _done _just that.

"No! I don't care what you give me, I will fight _that_ drug too! You _can't_ control me, Slade! Never!"

"Oh, but what do you have left to fight for, Robin? Your friends are either dead or will be very soon, and you precious young boyfriend is mine… The world you knew is gone, you have been out there, you have seen _my_ world… you helped _create_ it."

"Then I will help end it! And I will free Red! You will _not _win this time!"

"That's… _ambitious_ of you, Robin… You better get started, then. All you have to do is get out of this room before I send for you. You have… oh… around twelve hours." Slade smirked and left the boy, hearing a fist crash into the door seconds after he closed it.

* * *

They came for him as Slade had said they would. At first he managed to fight them off. Slade had sent robots... _robots!_ Robin was almost insulted. With his new fighting skills they were no more threatening than a few flies. Then Red came in. Robin stepped back. Red took a step forward. The former thief looked troubled, worried.

"Robin… Come on, butter cake? Please come with us? I want us to be together again… please?"

"Red… Red, I love you…" Robin was blinking away tears. "But… I _need_ to fight… I'm trying to save you! I know you don't understand…"

"No, I don't! Master Slade_ loves _us… he only wants you to be well again…" Red took a few more steps towards the hero.

"He _drugged_ us, Red. It was the drugs that made us love him. It's not_ real_…"

Robin moved back again, and too late he realized that this was what Red had wanted. One of the fallen Robots still functioned enough to close a hand around Robin's wrist, and as the boy tried to kick it off, Red attacked. Robin saw the light reflect off a needle half a second before he felt a stab of pain in his arm. He slowly fell to his knees, feeling Red's arms around him.

"Don't worry, pecan pie, it will be over soon."

Robin sobbed silently. Yes… it would _all_ be over soon…

* * *

He never lost consciousness, but he was too weak to fight as a pair of bots walked in and picked him up by his arms. He was dragged down a corridor and into another bare room. Empty, except for a surgery table. And Slade.

"Took you some time. Did you put up a fight, Robin?" the man chuckled. Robin couldn't answer, he only growled.

"Place him on the table. Make sure the shackles are tight." Slade ordered and Robin felt himself being lifted. He tried to fight again, but it was useless. Soon cold metal engulfed his wrists, ankles and chest. Slade stood above him, holding a needle.

"This will hurt, even worse when the first time, I'm afraid. But when you wake up… everything will be fine again... doesn't that sound good?"

"Go to hell, Slade!" Robin managed to hiss.

"Been there, done that…" The man grinned. "Now it's _your_ turn…"

Robin promised himself he wouldn't scream, but then the drug from the first syringe burned through his body that promise seemed impossible to keep.

* * *

The wonderful darkness slowly parted and Robin blinked.

"Robin? Are you awake?"

The man's face appeared above him and Robin smiled happily.

"Master…"

As his shackles were loosened, Robin threw his arms around the man and sighed blissfully.

"I love you, Master."

"I know you do, boy. Now… why don't the three of us go back to my bedroom and celebrate?" Slade chuckled, lifting the black-haired boy. Robin nuzzled closer to him and refused to let go, so the man simply decided to carry him.

"Great!" Red grinned. "Can I bring some custard?"

"Of course you can, boy… what is a celebration without dessert?" Slade said and Robin giggled.

* * *

As he was carried gently in the man's arms, Robin stared down the corridor over Slade's shoulder. The drug hadn't worked. Something had gone wrong._ He was still himself_. He had felt it as soon as he regained consciousness, but he had also known that any sign of it would make Slade redo the procedure until it _did_ work. Maybe the sedation he had been given by Red had somehow reacted with the mind-drug. He didn't know. What he _did _know was what were about to happen, and that if he showed any sign of hesitation Slade would immediately find him out. But he had a plan. He would learn everything he could from Slade about the drug and the virus. He would work on an antidote. That meant staying with the man, obeying every command, even killing people… and pretending he liked it… but it had to be worth it… It _had _to be worth it to save the world…

* * *

A few hours later Slade yet again found himself with a boy on each arm. They were both asleep, but Slade had made them work very hard for their rest. He smiled down on Robin. He wondered how long the boy would be able to keep the charade up. His struggles as the drug left him had given Slade the idea. He realized that he had missed that little piece of resistance, that glimmer of pain and fear in the boy's eyes. Robin was stubborn, and a good actor… he would be able to keep this up for _weeks_. Slade would push him, of course, harder than ever… and when the mask cracked… well, then there was always the _real _drug… One way or another, the boy would not leave his bed again…

_The End._

A/N: okay, let's say it together: 'Damn Slade, the evil bastard.' –grin- Oh, but I love him, though… I think he _deserves _both Red and Robin… well... sometimes… ;o)


	29. Xmas: Letters and Lego

**Merry Christmas!** This one is a gift for **GraysonGirl**, although I'm sure you will be allowed to read it as well… Well, GG wanted another "regression 5-year old Robin" and I couldn't resist… so… here goes!

Oh, this is also something I hope **kodokumegumi **on **DeviantArt **will like, 'cause she did this VERY cute pic for the first 'regression-drabble' (The Peas Contact)…

**Cuteness-warning! **

**Letters and Lego**

If Slade ever found out who told the kid it was Christmas, he would personally snap that moron's neck. But maybe Robin found out by himself… children seemed to have this inner clock that gave off an alarm at the possibility of presents and candy. It was not like Slade was likely to forget Halloween any time soon. He shuddered.

Robin was still in his regression state and refused to leave. He had made several psychologists cry, over the last couple of weeks. Some had bought him more Lego.

Slade didn't quite grasp the concept of Lego… Here was a toy that could be turned into a million things, so you really just needed one set, right? Wrong. Apparently you needed as many as you could get your hands on. The worst thing was that he could only blame himself. _He _had been the one to bring Robin the first set, thinking it would keep him occupied for a few days. The boy had assembled the car within 15 minutes and then discovered pictures of other products on the box… and thus it had begun.

Robin wasn't about to nag anyone, and certainly not Slade, because although he could be rather in-your-face, he wasn't exactly _spoiled_. At least he hadn't started _out _that way. No, he had been very sneaky… He begun by telling Slade how much he loved the car, and then he, as by pure coincidence, happen to notice another car on the box.

"Look! There's a fire truck!" he had exclaimed.

"Yes?" Slade had answered, still not quite aware of the trap being set.

"That would be neat, huh?" the boy asked.

Slade was unconvinced about the 'neatness' of a pile of red plastic blocks and shrugged noncommittally.

"Because with two cars I could do a race…" Robin continued, unaffected by the man's indifference.

"A race with a fire truck?" Slade again found himself being dragged into 'Robin-world' against his will.

"Yeah… that would be _wrong_, huh?" the boy looked up at him and bit his lip in thought. "But it's too _big_, anyway… it would take a_ long_ time to build… and I want to play with _you_! What are we going to do today?"

As it turned out, they were going to get that fire truck.

* * *

Well. That had been the start of the Lego-terror. But a fire truck without a fire station? That wouldn't do! And without at least _one _house to save from fire, what good was a fire station and truck?! And the people living in the house must have cars, right? And one of them was_ rich_, and _he_ had to have a _plane_. And he had _another _rich friend who _also_ had a plane. And a space shuttle!

Slade sighed at the memory. Outwitted by a five-year-old. Great. Or… outwitted? He would claim it was self defense if anyone dared to ask. And now the whole Christmas idea occupied the boy's mind.

"Slade? Howdoya' spell 'Lego'?" Robin's voice interrupted the mercenary's thoughts.

"It's 'how do you', Robin, what have I told you about articulation? And why do you ask?"

"Weeeell… you said I _should_… an' I'm writin' a letter to Santa!"

The boy was sitting on the floor, using the first step of the dais as a desk. He had papers and crayons spread out on it, unknowingly creating quite a lethal trap for anyone who happened to walk _down_ the steps. Say from a certain throne. At least Slade _hoped_ it was unintentional, although he wouldn't put _anything_ passed the little devil.

Slade shook his head, looking at the mess. Crayons. He was pretty sure there had been no crayons in the Tower before he took over. People kept sneaking stuff in! If he had known that two big blue eyes and a trembling lower lip could turn people into willing slaves he would have never bothered to find that damn contract in the first place.

"Slade? Slaaaade?" Robin tried to get the man's attention but he was too wrapped up in thoughts about how to stop the contraband of toys. "Hey, _Mister Wiiiiiiilsoooooon_!" The man's head snapped up.

"Yes? And who let you watch 'Dennis the Menace' again?"

"Raven. She likes it too. And how _do_ you spell Lego?"

"Why do you ask, you can't _write_." Slade told the boy, rather cruelly perhaps, but he was a tried man by now.

"Can _too_! And it's for my letter to Santa! So how_ do_ you spell-""

"L-E-G-O" Slade told him tiredly.

"Oh. Okay… Err... What does an 'L' look like?"

Slade closed his eye briefly, counting to ten. Loosing patience with the boy was not a good move, especially not with Starfire around. Besides, he didn't want Robin to withdraw more into himself, he wanted the boy _out_ of this state, as soon as possible.

"Why don't you just _draw_ what you want for Christmas, so Santa can see for himself?" Slade asked, congratulating himself on the stroke of brilliance.

"I can _do_ that?!" Robin asked, astounded. "BB said I had to write a _list_."

Aha. BB. The little green changeling was the real Christmas lover in the group and Robin hung on his every word. If Slade saw Beast Boy turn into a green reindeer again, there would be _trouble_.

"I'm sure pictures make it easier for Santa, Robin. That way you can make sure he doesn't misunderstand." the man said.

"Wow... You're so _smart_!" Robin looked up at the man admiringly and Slade sighed again… _that_ was the look that got Robin the medieval Lego fortress with the drawbridge. Slade needed a break. _Badly_. He would go to the gym for a while, or maybe go scare the shit out of Chang, that was always good for entertainment.

"I'll come back soon. Don't touch anything. Why don't you finish that wish list in the mean time?" he told the boy and stepped down from the throne. A single black crayon almost killed him as it rolled away under his foot.

* * *

Robin was very, very busy. He wanted Santa to bring him the new Lego Mars Mission Command Base, but it turned out to be quite difficult to draw.

Suddenly there was a signal. Robin recognized it; it meant someone was calling to talk to Slade. That was usually boring, and besides, Slade wasn't here. The signal kept on beeping, though. What if he should answer? Slade would be happy if Robin _helped_, wouldn't he? The boy had a faint idea about the importance of being good this time of year. Besides, he had been watching the man enough times to know what to do. Deciding to act, he climbed the steps and pressed the right buttons.

"Robin?!"

The boy twisted around to face the screen and his eyes turned very big.

"Robin? We have been so worried, Slade has not let us see you in… we… Robin? Why are you_ looking_ like that?"

On screen was the scariest man Robin had ever seen. He had this strange hood with sharp pointy ears, like horns, and it was all black. And the little you could see of his face did _not_ look happy.

"Slade? Slaaaaaaade!" Robin shouted in alarm, and the man rushed in. He had been alerted by the signal but had not been able to reach the room until now.

"Robin? What is going o-_ ouch, damn Lego!_" The boy moved like lightening, hiding behind the man and peeking out from behind his arm.

"S-Slade is-is that _BATMAN_?"

Slade's eye snapped to the screen.

"Did you _answer the call_, Robin?" he asked dangerously, and Robin quickly realized that the man did _not_ want_ this _kind of help.

"'es… m'sorry! I only wanted to help!" the boy defended himself. "_Is_ he Batman, Slade? The _real_ Batman?!"

"Yes. What do you _want,_ Bruce?"

"What the hell is going on, Slade? What have you done to Robin? And… why does the Tower look like a daycare center?"

Slade looked around. Surely it couldn't be _that_ bad… oh… it was…

"Ever heard of regression, Bat? He doesn't remember you, he only remembers what he heard about you as a kid…"

"You…. _you_…" Batman was lost for words, and could only watch as the boy slowly edged into view from behind Slade.

"Are you really Batman?" The boy asked shyly.

"Yes, Robin, I am…"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Truly?"

"Yes."

"The really _really _real Batman?"

"Err… Yes, Robin I am…"

"Wow. That's so coooool!" the boy looked up at Slade, smiling widely. "You are friends with Batman?! Do you know Superman too? And Santa?! Wait! Mr. Batman, I gotta show you something!" The boy scurried away and Slade was left facing the bat-glare alone. It was quite uncomfortable, actually.

"Slade, I swear…!"

"We are working on it! _Believe_ me, we are."

"Look! Look! I built the Batmobile!" The boy was proudly holding up one of his own Lego creations for the men to admire. It actually looked quite like the real thing… if the real thing had looked like a half crushed grilled chicken. "I didn't have 'nuff black blocks…" the boy confessed, looking at the mostly black but also yellow and red construction. "I'm gonna wish for more black bits for Christmas. Slade? Howdoya' spell 'black'?"

"Why don't you go _draw_ it, Robin?" the man asked.

"Can't. You stepped on my black crayon." Robin remembered. "Sooo… whatdoya' think?"

"It's very nice, Robin." Slade told him.

"Yes. Amazing." Batman agreed, and the boy's face shone.

* * *

Christmas evening eventually came, and Robin had a small fit when he discovered that there was no open fire in the throne room. How would Santa be able to deliver the presents? The team calmed him down, telling him that the man would have no trouble getting through the ventilation system, which led to Robin insisting that one vent was opened and milk and cookies were placed beneath it.

Slade was rather pleased at the moment. He had convinced the boy to clean up and put all the Lego away in boxes, slyly telling him that Santa might not leave any Lego if he saw that Robin already _had_ a lot. Robin told him quite confidently that Santa _surely_ knew the importance of having a really neat Command Base, and Slade agreed. He wanted a neat command base too, thank you very much. The boy had thought about it for a while, but then started picking everything up with great energy. With only a few breaks to 'fix' models he stumbled over, the floor was now free of Lego. Finally.

"Slade?" The boy crawled up in his lap and looked up on him seriously. He wanted something.

"Yes, Robin?"

"Can I stay up and wait for Santa?"

"No."

"But whyyyyy?!"

"Because if you stay awake he won't come."

"Why?"

"He is really, really shy, okay?"

"Why?"

"I don't know… maybe he smells of reindeers."

This made the boy giggle.

"_Really_?"

"I don't know. That's just the way it is."

"Oh." the boy was quiet for a moment. "What do reindeers smell like?"

"Like tulips."

"No? Really? They _don't_!"

"No."

Robin giggled again. "You're funny."

Slade chuckled. "Go to bed, little bird…"

* * *

The next morning Robin very, very carefully peeled off the paper of a big box. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the alien world revealed underneath, the big rocket, the foam missiles, the alien attack ship… the boy let out a cry of joy and flew over to Slade, hugging him tight.

"Thank-you-thank-you-thank-you!" The boy was _more_ than thrilled.

Slade patted his head amiably. "You are welcome. Now go play…"

As Slade watched the boy tear into the box, chatting wildly to Beast Boy who was more than willing to help, Raven entered the room and came up to the man's side.

"Sire, the professor and I have finally figured out how to reverse the regression! We will be able to turn him back into his old self any time…"

Slade looked at the boy, happily assembling a space shuttle, explaining to Beast Boy how he thought it worked. The boy turned and gave Slade one of his big smiles, his eyes outshining the Christmas decorations easily, before resuming his duties as space-engineer.

Slade sighed.

"That's good news, Raven… but… let's wait until _after_ Christmas…"

_The End._


	30. Xmas: Happy New Year?

Merry Christmas** fullmetaldevil! **I'll keep the pairing you wanted quiet for now, but you wanted something dark. Very dark… and non-con… I hoped I have lived up to your expectations… I still claim I haven't got the dark thing down, but I try… At least you get twelve pages of the stuff… which is bad if you hate it… dang…

So.. **WARNING: Dark, non-con and rather graphic! Don't read if you are in a fluffy mind!**

**  
Happy New Year?**

The hero-community didn't see it coming. Far below the Pentagon, in the secret sublevels not even the president knew about, the plans were formed, laws were prepared and the congress bought. It was the end of the world of heroes.

The men and women behind the plan did it out of fear. Some did it because they thought it was for the best, that they were protecting their cities. Some thought the meta-humans were freaks, and shouldn't be allowed to mix with 'true' humans. Whatever their reasons for designing the plan were, they had enough money and enough power to make it true.

Like the fall of the Knights Templar, it happened practically overnight. Attacks, arrests, and killings, called 'self defense', erupted over the country. Good or bad didn't matter to the planners. If you had a power, if you dared fight back… you were doomed. Another thing that didn't matter was age…

* * *

Three months later and Robin was running through the sewer systems of Jump City. Having no powers he had not been on the first list, but he sure as hell was on it now. At the top. And it started to wear him down. He hadn't been home the night it had happened. He had been out on patrol, ever thinking he could do it alone, ever trying to prove himself. Maybe if he had been there… he shook his head. He couldn't allow himself to think about that anymore. He had to focus on the present. He had to try to get to Gotham. Join Batman. He had heard rumors of a group there, the last survivors… but being out in the open was dangerous.

-Click-

As dangerous as being down in the sewers, apparently. He dived and the projectile, a sedative arrow, clattered against the wall where his shoulder had just been.

There was an amused chuckle behind him.

"Congratulations, Robin. I see your reflexes have quite improved."

Robin spun around. Slade.

After the government had taken down every meta-human they could find, a list with names had been created. Names of those who got away. And each name had a price tag. Money meant bounty hunters, and as long as you didn't have special powers you could easily get a license. Slade_ had_ powers, but no one knew about them… no one that was still alive… Besides, he was the best, having brought in half the names on the original list single-handedly… alive or what was left of them… It didn't matter. Not to_ him_ and not to the people in charge. A dead meta-human was a good meat-human. Saved on jail-expenses too… and executions…

Like Robin, not all the names on the list belonged to people with special abilities. If you fought the system you were an enemy. That went for family and friends of rebels as well, of course. You couldn't be too careful.

And now Slade had come for the former leader of the Teen Titans.

Robin knew better than to fight. He swallowed his pride and simply ran, hoping to lose Slade in the underground maze. He felt cold as he heard the chuckle behind him. The man wasn't running. He was in no hurry. He would get his little bird sooner or later.

* * *

An hour later Robin's heart felt like it was about to explode. Running down here was exhausting, as the water was almost knee deep at places, and then he could only wade, painfully slow. To add to the problems he no longer knew where he was. He had tried to stay in known territory, but every turn leading there, seemed to contain a shadow, a movement, a chuckle… Robin had a feeling he was being herded somewhere, and he had no way of avoiding it. Gritting his teeth he dashed through another passageway and came out into a rather large, round room. The floor was dry here, and it occurred to Robin that he had been heading upwards for a little while, and now he seemed to have left the sewers completely. This looked more like an old cellar of sorts…

Something worried him and first he couldn't figure out what. Then it occurred to him that he could see, without the night-vision filter. In the sewers the only light was what little had spilled down from the openings in the gutter, here there were more. He couldn't see any light source, though. What's more; for a second he couldn't see any other exits either, and worried about trying to go back. Then he spotted an opening and headed towards it.

"Welcome, boy. Leaving so soon?"

Robin spun around. Slade stood in the opening he had just come through, leaning on the doorframe like he had just taken a stroll in the park.

"Back off, Slade! Leave me alone!"

"With that price on your head? I shouldn't think so… In fact, that has attracted a lot of attention towards you… you should be proud…"

Robin backed away slowly, making sure he closed in on the only other exit out of there. Then it dawned on him. _'Welcome…?_'

"What is this place?" he snarled.

"Home sweet home… or the basement of it. Adding bounty hunter to my mercenary profession was a rather sound financial option."

Robin swore under his breath.

"How did you-?" He wanted to know how Slade had managed to heard him here... Was only his paranoia playing tricks on him, blocking paths that were really open?

"Oh, I had help."

The small hairs on the back of Robin's neck stood up, and he sensed that his escape route behind him was no longer free. Again he threw himself to the side, but this time he was a little too slow. Something sharp slashed at his shoulder, and he dropped and rolled, trying to avoid a second blade. The one that had grazed his shoulder landed and slid across the floor, coming to a stop by the wall. The weapon itself told Robin who the second bounty hunter was. Red X.

Robin had turned so he now could keep an eye on both his enemies. Slade was still leaning against the wall, and Red X, appearing from the shadows, mimicked the older mans move, lazily tossing and catching another sharp X-blade with one hand.

"Hey, kid. What's up?"

Robin growled and clutched his shoulder. The cut wasn't deep, actually it barely bled. He should be thankful the thief hadn't taken his arm off.

"So, X… no pretty things left to steal, or what?" Robin muttered, making himself ready for the fight.

The taller teen laughed. "Of course there is… what do you think I am doing right now?"

Robin could feel himself blush slightly. He _hated_ those innuendoes… they had started back before the world had turned upside down, and had grown bolder every time the boys had met. He shrugged it off for now, promising himself to try to give Red at least one good kick before they took him down. Because Robin knew he was trapped. There were no way out of this… he could only hope they would have enough mercy to kill him before turning his body over to the government… those people stopped at nothing to get the information they wanted. Robin had stayed hidden and had not heard any news for weeks, but they would _think_ he knew _something_. And they would try to make him talk. After all, he was just another freak, or rather, a friend of freaks…

He wouldn't go down without a fight though…

"So, you're helping Slade? Isn't that a new low for you? Or is it part of community service? Tending to the elderly?" Robin smirked and was rewarded with a low growl from the man. Red X only snickered.

"Ooooh, _jealous_ Robin? Want to tend to him yourself? I really recommend it, you know…"

"Shut up, thief!" Robin snarled. "All I want is to kick your ass… so do you need an invitation, or what?"

Red didn't move, only continued laughing.

"We don't need to fight you, kid… we only need to wait…"

"What? Wait for me to give up out of boredom? Not gonna happen. You are going to get bruised…" Robin took another step back to gain some ground and stumbled slightly.

There was a low chuckle from Slade. "No, my boy… wait for the sedative on the shuriken to kick in.."

Robin gasped as the room began to turn slightly. He reached for his bo-staff and extended it. Suddenly the men had come closer. When did that happen? There seemed to be more of them too… Robin cried out and swung wildly at the shapes with his staff, hitting nothing by air. One of the slade-shaped ones stepped forward and swiped at Robin's feet with his own staff. Robin could see it coming and tried to jump out of the way, but he was too slow. Much too slow. The weapon connected painfully with his ankles, sending him sprawling on the stone floor.

Someone kicked him over on his back and Robin blinked up at the two shadows above him.

"Piece of cake, Slade, wasn't it?" he heard Red X gloat. "So? Are we gonna bring him in at once or what?"

"Well…" Slade purred. "Everything is closed over the holidays… Why don't we keep him for now?"

Red X laughed again and Robin heard his voice close to his ear.

"Yeah, right, I forgot kid… Merry Christmas…"

* * *

Robin didn't black out, the sedative seemed to mostly affect his muscles and make him very dizzy. He felt his belt being stripped away, along with his gloves, boots and cape. He tried to fight the hands off, but his attempts only led so snorts of amusement. Then there were a hand by his face, tugging at his mask.

"…no! No… don't…" Robin mumbled weakly.

"Little bird. You have no use for that mask anymore. Everyone knows who you are now, _Richard_, they have known since Batman fell…" Slade told him and ripped the thing off.

Robin stared up at the masked faces.

"B-batman's…?"

"Dead. Yes." Slade told him and met his gaze steadily.

"Ohhh…pretty just got prettier…" Red cooed as he watched the azure depths of Robin's eyes slowly fill up with tears. "Oh, you gonna cry for daddy now, birdy-boy?" he added mockingly. "You'll have something else to cry about soon enough."

Robin closed his eyes.

Batman. Bruce. The last one. His last hope. He thought he had run out of tears… Apparently he was wrong.

"Eww… he_ smells_…" Red noted. "Well, living in the sewers will do that you, I guess…"

"I agree. Let's take him upstairs. We can have the robots clean and dress him while we prepare for our little… houseguest. The sedative should last another two hours."

Robin felt them grab an arm each and start dragging him away. Silent tears kept falling to the ground behind them, glittering like a little trail of diamonds.

* * *

The hot water made Robin gasp. At first it felt like he was submersed in lava, but after a little while he started to get used to the temperature. He hadn't felt warmth like this since before that night, and he had grown used to being cold. Hands started to clean him roughly with sponges. Many pair of hands. The Slade-bots had stripped him and were now following their master's command to the fullest, cleaning the boy completely. The bathwater had to be changed a few times, due to the grime Robin had collected. Caring for himself had not been a top priority lately. A toothbrush was showed into his mouth and he spluttered until his jaws were pried open and the aspiring robot dentist could reach everywhere. His nails were cleaned and cut, both on his hands and toes, his ears were giving a scrubbing too, and there were several 'rinse-and-repeat'-sessions done to his hair. They even washed him _down there_. Robin barely had the energy to blush, and was thankful they were only robots. He kind of hoped they would short-circuit form all the water, though, but it seemed they could handle it. At last they seemed to decide that he was clean and rinsed him off carefully a final time before starting to pat him dry with thick towels. Robin found himself enjoying the feeling and idly wondered why Slade and Red X had wanted him clean… they were most likely just going to keep him in a cell, probably sedated, so why bother? Maybe he _really_ smelled…

* * *

He was again dragged, or more carried, into another room and placed on something soft. A bed? He kept his eyes closed, almost nodding off, until the hands grabbed him again. Something cold wrapped around him and he jerked, trying to fight them off, but to no avail. What were they _doing_? Whatever it was he was soon covered in it from head to foot and it pinned his arms to his sides and his legs together. They were wrapping him up like a mummy! Was it so he wouldn't be able to move once the sedative wore off? He had already begun feeling stronger. The stuff covered his face too, but at least he could breathe, but only barely. Apparently done, the robots left the room and closed the door behind them. Robin was alone. He could only hear his own shallow breathing. Again he wondered what the heck was happening. He remembered the horrible news and once more felt the grief well up inside him. He managed to press it down this time, though. If it was such a thing as an after-life he would see his mentor soon enough. And if there wasn't… well… it would be _over_, anyway. No more running away. He was tired of running. He was just… tired…

* * *

He awoke to the sound of the door opening and there was a snort of laughter.

"Red, was this your idea?" Slade asked, sounding very amused.

"Yup… Merry Christmas!" he heard the thief's voice say. "Just don't expect any other presents, 'kay?"

"How very generous of you…" the man purred and there was a strange silence, filled with only the tiniest sounds, and ending with a sudden intake of breath. Robin frowned. Had they… had they just… _kissed_? It was a disturbing image, but the fact that they must have their masks off intrigued him.

He twisted, trying to loosen up the strange bonds.

"My little present is awake, I see…" the mercenary chuckled and Robin felt the bed dip down on his right.

"Starting to feel better, I bet…" Red X said and Robin felt the bed dip on his left, as well.

They were both in bed with him! Why? What were they-? Oh…_ no_… Robin started to struggle wildly.

"Let me out of this, _let me go_!"

"Seems like your present wants to be unwrapped…" Red X giggled. "Why don't you go ahead…?"

Slade made a deep, purring sound that made Robin freeze up in terror, and then a strip of material were peeled off from his mouth and nose. Robin gasped, gulping down the fresh air, but suddenly something pressed against his lips. Slade was kissing him! Robin tried to turn his head away, but a strong hand grabbed his hair through the material, ripping more off. Robin then tried to bite, but got bitten instead as Slade clamped his teeth down on the boy's bottom lip until he whimpered in pain.

"Now be _good_, little Robin… or I will bite your tongue off…" Slade hissed and kissed the boy again. Robin still wriggled, trying to get out of reach, but he didn't dare to try and bite again.

More material was peeled off and suddenly Robin could see. He stared up at the two unknown faces. One looked like it was chipped out from a block of stone, hard, cold and sharp, with a patch covering a missing or damaged eye. Slade. White hair and beard matched the cruel face. Robin shivered. He had never been more afraid of the man. He shifted his eyes to Red. Young. Two or three years older than Robin, perhaps, no more. Pale eyes glittered in amusement and short blond hair were fashionable ruffled. His face also resembled stone, but if Slade was rough granite, Red was pure, smooth marble. Just as cold, though. Just as cold.

"Didn't you clean up well…? Let's see more of you…" Red grinned and tore at Robin's bindings. Robin looked down. He was covered in wrapping paper! There were ribbons too, red ones, wrapped around him to strengthen the layers of paper. There was even a big bow, placed directly over his… Robin blushed and turned his eyes away. This wasn't happening. Not _really_… The two were playing a joke on him…_ please let it be a joke…_

"Hey, hey… _my _present, remember?" Slade growled and made Red stop.

"Oh, but I can play with him too, can't I?" the teen begged and gave the man a puppy-dog look.

"Of course you can… but I would like to unwrap him first."

Robin had stayed still and quiet in shock, but now he started twisting and cursing.

"Don't you dare touch me, you filthy bastards! I won't let you! I-"

The world went black for a second as the back of Slade's hand's connected with Robin's cheek, making his head twist to the side. The boy gasped as he slowly turned his head back, afraid his neck had been broken.

"Now you listen to me, little boy… you will let us play with you, or you will regret it, have I made myself clear?"

"Go to hell, Slade!" Robin spat, only earning him a chuckle this time.

"Red, why don't you go and pick out some toys… seems the boy needs some… _convincing_…"

Red giggled and disappeared from the room.

Slade smirked down on the helpless boy and continued to tear the paper off.

"No, Slade… please… just kill me!" Robin begged softly, hating himself.

The man chuckled.

"If you are _very_ good, my boy… I promise I'll kill you afterwards…"

"You sick-"

Slade's hand clamped over Robin's mouth, also covering his nose, making it impossible for the boy to breathe.

"Now, now… no being impolite, Robin. Bruce raised you better than that, didn't he?" The man removed his hand and Robin gasped for breath, only glaring up at him. "I will be doing you a favor, you know. You are classified as a traitor to the country now." Robin blinked. He hadn't known that. "You know what they do to traitors, Robin, don't you?"

The boy's glare intensified. "They shoot them." Robin answered, growling.

"No, my boy. They _question _them… _then_ they shoot them… if they survive the questions. You won't have to go through that."

"Oh, thank you very much." Robin snorted sarcastically.

"You are welcome." Slade was dead serious.

* * *

Robin closed his eyes briefly. It was useless to fight. He was still feeling the effects of the drug and he was tangled up in paper and ribbons, still not able to even _stir_ much. As soon as he was free and able to move again, he would kick the men's faces in so hard their noses would appear on the back of their heads.

Red X reappeared, carrying a bag. Robin couldn't see what was in it, and he wasn't sure he _wanted_ to know. He realized he had to stall them. More time would help him recover.

"Is… is it really Christmas?" he asked, feeling stupid, but what the hell… other subjects were somewhat scarce…

"Yeah, it's Christmas Eve." Red answered. "I would wish you a happy New Year, but… you know.." the teen grinned and shrugged.

"I have my doubts about a 'merry Christmas' too…" Robin muttered and realized something. "So Slade is opening his Christmas present early…?" he was watching Red X when he said it, depending on the teens sense of humor. He wasn't disappointed as the thief gave Slade a rather evil grin.

"Yeah, the kid is right… it's only ten in the evening… you have to wait until midnight!"

"I can't even _unwrap _him?" Slade asked, innocently.

"Awww… Okay, you _can_… but no deflowering our little boy here until its Christmas day!"

"Oh, I can wait… there are other things to do until then…" Slade purred and to Robin's horror stretched out on the bed next to him.

"That reminds me… I brought a snack!" Red X said, and fished around in the bag he had brought, bringing up a smaller bag. "Seedless grapes! The snack of gods!" he declared and stretched out on Robin's other side, holding up the bunch of grapes for Slade to take a bite. The man did and Robin could hear the crunch as the grape was crushed between the man's teeth. He could smell the fresh sweetness of the fruit as well. His mouth began to water.

"Hey, kid, you hungry?" Red smirked, dangling the cluster above Robin's mouth. Robin wasn't hungry. He was _starving_. For months he had lived on half eaten hamburgers and restaurant leftovers. He knew he was getting weaker by the day from the lack of nutrition, and the promise of fresh fruit was almost too much for him. Even so, he turned his face away.

"I bet he is. You just have to serve it right." Slade smirked and popped another grape in his mouth. Then he pressed his lips to Robin's, forcing the boy's mouth open, pushing the grape in. Robin couldn't help it. He chewed. And again. He closed his eyes in bliss as the flavor filled his mouth.

"Hot! Let me try!" he heard Red X say and suddenly another set of lips covered his, and another grape entered his mouth. Robin ate that too, eagerly, no longer caring how it might look. He didn't notice that Red's lips lingered on his until the thief's tongue started playing with his.

"Mmpf…" he tried to object, but soon Slade took over.

* * *

Sometimes there were grapes in their mouths and sometimes not. Robin learned that he had to part his lips either way, to get any more of the delicious fruit. He got a break when the grapes finally were gone and saw the other two grin at each other over his body. Robin felt himself going red with shame. Their hands were everywhere too, and soon all the paper were ripped away, leaving him naked between them. The red ribbon was still snaked around his body. It was very loose but it did stop him from any sudden movements.

"You look very pretty…" Red whispered and kissed Robin's neck. Robin startled as Slade did the same on his side, and closed his eyes tightly as they worked downwards.

"Does he have sensitive nipples, you think?" Red asked and promptly flicked one. Robin let out a little cry and felt his nipple harden.

"I think he does." Slade chuckled, and then Robin felt something hot surrounding his other one. He opened his eyes in surprise, staring in shock as Slade's tongue started to flick over the sensitive bud.

Robin gasped and arched his back without realizing it. As he discovered what he was doing he tried to turn away.

"Look, he wants to turn over already…" Red laughed. "Take it easy, kid, we have over an hour left!"

"No!" Robin gasped, shaking his head. "No, no, no, n- aaaaarghhh!" Slade had bit him again, on his nipple this time.

"I think it's time for the toys… let's teach him a lesson about objecting, shall we?" Slade said.

"Yes sir!" Red X grinned and handed the bag over to the man. Slade looked through it and lifted out a leather paddle. Robin paled and tried to crawl away again.

"No, no, no…" Slade tutted and placed his hand on Robin's chest, pinning him to the mattress with ease. "Don't try to wriggle your way out of your punishment. It will only hurt more…"

* * *

Before Robin knew it he was sprawled over the man's knees.

"Ohh… just look at that cute bottom!" Red said, and Robin felt his hand running over his naked backside. "Almost a shame to slap it…"

"I will just make it a nice color… to match his face…" Slade chuckled.

Robin never heard the strike coming, so he cried out in surprise as the leather hit its mark. At first it didn't hurt that bad, but as Slade continued the man put more force into the strikes and Robin's skin started to burn. At first the boy cursed and yelled all the nasty thinks he could think of.

"You'll never get away with this!" he ended with, more or less out of habit. Slade stopped for a moment.

"There is no one left to save you, Robin." he told him, almost softly, before starting up again. Robin kept quiet after that, only biting back on the whimpers when the pain got too bad.

"Feel this…" Slade told Red as he put the paddle aside and caressed Robin's bruised bottom.

"Wow… It's _twice_ as hot now…" Red chuckled.

Robin felt himself being rolled onto the bed once more, on his side this time, to spare his backside. His eyes were again tightly shut.

"Let's get comfortable… it's not long now, is it?" Slade asked.

"Not very." Red grinned. Are you really gonna take your clothes off? You're gonna traumatize the kid."

"Well it won't be for long…" Slade chuckled and Robin could hear clothes fall to the floor. Red joined him and soon Robin felt hot, naked skin pressing up against him from both sides.

"You… you promised, right?" he whispered, turning his head back towards Slade, who were spooning him.

"Promised what?" Slade asked.

"That… you… right after?"

"Yes Robin, if that is what you want."

"What?" Red asked, annoyed that he apparently missed something.

Robin opened his eyes and looked into the young thief's.

"…kill me…. after you…"

"Oww! Don't ruin the _fun_, kid! Tomorrow's tomorrow!" Red exclaimed like Robin was just being grumpy. He crawled down a little and again Robin felt lips around a nipple, sucking gently. Pushing away from Red meant pushing into Slade, and Robin already felt more of the man than he wanted. Slade's hand was caressing his hip and then it slid down over his butt, making Robin twitch in agony. Robin could feel the man's arousal pressing against his body and gasped as the man lifted Robin's leg.

"N-no… not yet… please!" he begged.

"Shhh… just getting comfortable…" Slade whispered and Robin felt the man's shaft between his thighs, rubbing against them. Robin tried to stop them, but Slade only moaned slightly.

"That's a good boy… press your thighs together… it feels great, you know…"

Robin quenched a sob. He was still trapped in the damn ribbons! He tried to move, sliding a loop off here and there until he was almost free. He was so focused on that, that he didn't notice what Red was doing until it was too late. The thieves' greedy mouth closed over Robin's uninterested member, making Robin push back hard against Slade. The man chuckled, and threw and arm over the boy's chest pinning his arms. A leg over Robin's knees took care of any kicking the boy might try.

"Isn't Red nice to you? He's trying to make you enjoy it…" Slade purred in Robin's ear.

"I don't _want_ to enjoy it! Stop! Please stop!" Robin started out growling, but it turned into a whimper.

"Did you hear that? He doesn't want to like it, so you can stop that now…" Slade told Red.

The teen chuckled. "Well, he might not _want_ too, but he _does_…" he said, revealing the truth.

Robin couldn't stand it any more. He threw his head back, hitting Slade's jaw, and then twisted a leg free from the man's grip, aiming a kick at Red. He fought like an animal, and he fought dirty. Suddenly he was out of the bed, but then he tripped on the ribbons and his knees hit the floor with a painful crack. Robin barely felt it, though, as he desperately tried to get on his feet. It all ended when a hand caught a fistful of his hair and pulled him backwards. Three more hands brought the struggling boy back on the bed.

"Hand me the cuffs." Slade said.

Robin yelled in terror and hate, fighting even harder. Red X had to weigh down the hero with his whole body, not that he minded, so Slade could grab his arms. Cold steel closed around first one and then the second of his wrists and Robin pulled against the bonds. As soon as his arms were secured to the headboard, his enemies backed off to admire their work. Robin thrashed in the bed, cursing and yelling again.

"Give me the lube, I'm going to fuck him right now." Slade said coldly and as if he had pushed a button, the boy in the bed fell still and silent. Big terrified eyes stared at them both, begging them not to do this. But neither the thief nor the mercenary had any second thoughts. Red X checked his watch.

"Yeah, well, it's only a minute to midnight, so I guess you can start. Want me to help?"

"Yes. Hold his legs."

"Sure. I have an idea…" Red sniggered and gathered up some of the ribbons.

Robin tried to kick them as they got closer, but Slade had no trouble catching his feet and bent Robin's legs at the knee, pushing them upwards. Red idly slipped the ribbons behind Robin's neck and started to tie them around the boy's knees, one end around each knee, pulling it tight, making the legs stay up and parted.

Robin turned to him.

"Please! Please, Red, you can't let him do this! You are not _like_ this! Please!" If Robin had any hope his plea would work it died as Red's eyes hardened.

"Hey, kid, I'm a thief, right? I steal whatever I want. Right now… it's your ass. You are not going anywhere, birdy, so just relax and enjoy…" he smirked, giving the helpless Robin a smack on his tender bottom.

Something pushed against Robin's opening and he clenched as he felt Slade's finger invade him.

"He's very tight… good thing you brought the thick lube…" Robin heard the man grunt, and then the boy cried out as a second finger pushed in.

"I'll give him something else to think about…" Red laughed and waved something in front of Slade, who chuckled.

"Good idea… just let me get in position."

Robin shook his head madly, feeling the ribbons bite into his neck. He thrashed on the bed again, but only managed to impale himself deeper on Slade's fingers.

"Eager little bird, isn't he?" the man purred.

"You can't do this! I'll kill you, you bastards! Stop! Pl-please… st-stop…" the boy started to sob, finally realizing that there was no way out, that this was going to happen no matter what he did.

"-_Hush little baby, don't say a word, Slade's gonna fuck his little Robin-bird…-_" Red sang mockingly and leaned over Robin again. He was holding two small, metal gadgets and Robin stared at them, not understanding what they were. "-_And if the Robin bird won't sing, Slade will have to break it's wing… and if that wing is not enough, Slade will have to get really rough…-" _the teen continued, laughing.

"You made up those lyrics right now? I'm impressed…" Slade chuckled.

"What can I say, I'm an artist…" Red grinned and turned to Robin again, holding up the devises. "These, little bird, are nipple clamps. Guess where they go?"

Red had to snake his arms in between Robin's legs and body to reach his nipples in this position, and before he did, Robin felt Slade's fingers withdraw and something bigger start to press itself in.

"There…" Red said and snapped the metal jaws shut around the heroes nipples.

Robin screamed. It felt like a knife was plunged into his gut and his nipples were cut off at the same time. He screamed until he had more no air, and then everything went black.

Robin awoke to a dulling ache and throbbing red nipples, only to find it wasn't over. The clamps had come off, but Slade was still moving inside him, thrusting hard and fast. Robin whimpered and when he felt lips against his. Red. Robin was thankful for every distraction, even this one, and opened his mouth to let Red enter.

"Mmm…. that's nice kid… makes me want to give you something _more_…" The thief kneeled in front of him, and suddenly Robin knew what something 'more' was. He tried to turn his head away, but Red pushed a pillow behind his neck and pinned his head to the side.

"Careful, or he'll bite it off…" Slade grunted.

"Oh, _you_ are only interested in my _ass,_ anyway…" Red snickered. "Besides, I thought about that.." Something stabbed at Robin's cheek, and as Red expertly pried his mouth open Robin felt the handle of the leather paddle slid into the corner of his mouth, making sure he couldn't bite down. Red let the head of his cock play around Robin's lips, coating them with pre-cum, before sliding in. Robin tried to stop him with his tongue, but that only seemed to entice the teen more. Soon he was sliding in and out, matching Slade's rhythm, and almost choking the boy with every thrust.

* * *

Even the most terrible nights have mornings. Robin was sprawled on the bed on his stomach, shaking. They had done everything they could think of to him, and then the men needed to rest, they had amused themselves by torturing him. His back and inner thighs were now covered in marks from a leather strap, and his wrists were worn raw from the handcuffs. Robin had stopped fighting hours ago. It was so much easier just to open his mouth or to stay still in whatever position the men chose. Now it was over. They had both left to clean up, and Robin knew Slade would be back soon. He hoped it would be a gun. That would be quick. _Please let it be a gun._

The door opened and Slade came in. He wasn't carrying anything. Robin's hope of a swift death dwindled. The man would apparently kill him with his bare hands. _Maybe he will snap my neck… that OUGHT to be rather quick_... Robin thought. The man stood before the bed and Robin crawled up on his knees, craning his head back to look up at him.

"Do you know what you are worth now, Robin?" Slade asked.

Robin shook head. It had started with a thousand dollars, he knew… one of the first bounty hunters he had met had said something like that.

"The reward is now 110.000 dollars…" the man answered. "You should be proud."

Robin swallowed. "Good for you, then… could you… please just do it?" he asked, lowering his head.

"Weeell…." The man said. "Red X and I had a discussion, and we believe the reward will rise… next week you might be worth a few thousand dollars more…next month… who knows? Especially if we spread some rumors about sightings and maybe stage a government attack or two in your name… You are like money in the bank, as Red would say. And… in the mean time… we _did _enjoy last night immensely…"

The truth dawned on Robin. He wouldn't die. Not yet. He would be kept here, as…

"No! No, you _promised_, Slade! _You promised_!" Robin tried to throw himself at the man, but came up short as one of his wrist were now attached to the bedpost by a long chain.

"Oh, Robin…" Slade chuckled as he walked towards the door. The man turned back and watched the despairing naked boy on the bed. "You know, _occasionally_… even _I_ lie…"

_  
The End._

**A/N:** hoped you liked it **fullmetaldevil** … I know you don't find out everything, like what happened to the Titans… that was _intentional_… you just have to create those images by yourselves… Hey, why should _I_ do all the work? I also know you wanted toys, and I hope you are not too disappointed that I only incorporated a few…

Oh, I hoped the rest of you who likes the darker stuff liked this too…


	31. Xmas: Zapping

Merry Christmas **kitsunechibiko**! This one is for you! You wanted something fluffy, Terms-like… and/or alternative dimensions with a lot of strange stuff… weeeeeeell…. I hope you don't mind a bit of crack too, because this is going to be a bit weird… ;o) I know I have done something a bit similar before, but I thought it was a fun idea… Oh, I want to add that this story should NOT be considered to have ever actually taken PLACE in the Terms-universe… it is only a "what if?"

**We start out in the "Terms" future-fic universe** in:

**  
Zapping**

Slade never thought he would be outmaneuvered by a book. _Especially_ not in bed. Sure, there were _some_ books that… but that was not the case here. The one Robin was currently reading was the creation of the British writer Terry Pratchett, and it was one in his line of 'Discworld' novels. Slade had understood that the genre was comic fantasy… or perhaps comic science fiction, Robin didn't seem sure. It didn't matter to Slade, as he would rather have the boy gasping than laughing.

Robin was very stubborn, though. He would_ not _be disturbed when reading, and that was that.

"Listen to this, this is so funny…" Robin suddenly said and Slade groaned. Sure the books were funny, but _he_ wanted to be entertained right now too… in a way with a rather higher rating… But he could be patient. Sure he could. For about three more minutes. "You know the saying ''Knowledge is Power', right?" Robin asked.

"Yes?" Slade paid slightly more attention now, since that was a saying he wholeheartedly agreed with.

"Yeah, well, Pratchett writes about this alternative universe called 'L-space'… he says that books equals knowledge which equals power and that together with mass, distance and time, don't ask me to try to explain, creates a portal into 'Library-space' or L-space…"

"Well, people always say that books are a gateway to another world…" Slade muttered.

"Yeah, but L-space connects all the libraries and stuff all over the universe _and_ over time, because a great collection of books means a lot of power, right? So through L-space you can have access to every book that has ever been, or ever _will_ be, written in the whole universe! Isn't that a cool thought?"

"Yes, very." Slade agreed, but was only slightly interested. Of course it would be _very_ fascinating if it was _true_, but… "So it gives the person in L-space access to every other dimension? Every possibility?" he added, thinking hard.

"Yup."

"You are right… that _would _be interesting…" Slade mumbled. "I'll be back in a minute." he added and left the bedroom.

"Sure" Robin said absentmindedly, turning a page, unaware of what he had just let loose in Slade's mind.

* * *

After twenty minutes Robin put the book down and looked around. Slade had still not returned. The boy was used to being practically _jumped_ as soon as he folded the corner of a page, and here he was all ready to _be_ jumped… and no Slade… Strange… 

Robin threw a robe on and went looking through the large apartment. Still no sign of Slade. He dialed the man's number on the communicator. No answer. Where the heck was he?! Robin grudgingly got dressed. He couldn't very well search the whole bloody skyscraper in his underwear…

After three floors he called security. It was their damn _job_ to know everything that went on in the tower, anyway… well... not _everything _obviously. _Nearly_ anything. The guard in charge was very, _very_ lucky to be able to give Robin a clue. Slade was in the computer lab.

As Robin entered, there was a small group of people looking through the glass walls into a small room used for assemblies and conferences. It had a huge whiteboard which Slade was now busily filling up with equations.

"What is going on here?" Robin asked, perhaps a bit sharper than there was need for, but hell… it was the middle of the night and he was expecting to be _laid_ right now, not running around looking for his mate.

"Errr… sorry, sir, we don't know… Mr. Slade just walked in and shut himself in the room… says he doesn't need any help…"

"Then he _doesn't_… what are you all still doing here?" The people gave him shrugs and Robin sighed… science geeks… when they worked on something they completely forgot everything else. "All right, just… leave for the night, okay? I have to speak to Slade."

"Ehhh… okay… it's just that he… locked himself in…?"

"Yes?" Robin wondered what the man's point was.

"So how are you going to talk to him?"

Robin sighed. Okay, so they were all smart. _Geniuses _even. Pity they were a bunch of idiots.

"You can see Slade in there, right? You know _why_? Because the walls and doors are _glass_." Robin's steel tipped boot shot out, creating a way in.

"Oh… that's… that's good… I'll… I'll get a broom…" the geek squealed and he and his little squad ran off.

* * *

Robin walked up to Slade who barely nodded. 

"Sooo… what are you _doing_?" the boy asked sweetly, something that should have alerted Slade that he was in trouble.

"Working. You gave me an idea."

"If I give you _another_ idea, will you come back to the bedroom with me?" Robin grinned and wrapped his arms around the man's waist from behind.

"Soon… busy now…"

Robin sighed. Damn. Slade had gone into 'work mode' and there was barely anything that could get him out. _Barely_. And Robin didn't want to try it… the people could come back at any moment, after all.

Robin cursed softly under his breath and sat down on the table. His eyes followed the calculations on the board and he frowned.

"This is about L-space, isn't it?"

"In a sense, yes."

"You _know _that was just science fiction, right?"

"Of course."

"And so you are…?

"Taking a look at the science-part."

"Oh. Will it take long?"

"A day or so."

"I think I will go back to bed."

* * *

It took three days. One day at the board and two days in the tech-lab. Robin got reports from worried technicians. They were acting like all employees do when the boss starts to interfere in the company… they knew that the person in charge probably, _hopefully_, had some idea about what the company actually _did_, but they also suspected that if that person in reality tried to do some _work_, he would mess everything up… Robin tried to calm them down. Nothing had actually_ exploded_ yet, even if the lights had dimmed a couple of times. Other than that he left the man alone. There was no other way.

* * *

On the afternoon on the third day Slade came back to their apartment, carrying a box and grinning widely. He put down the box on the coffee table and walked straight into the shower. When he got out he was still wearing that grin and Robin started to feel slightly nervous. 

"Want to tell me why you look so pleased with yourself?"

"Nope. But I can _show_ you." the man opened the box and produced something that looked like a slim DVD-player and a remote control. "You remember L-space? Different dimensions?"

"Yeeeeees?" Robin was really afraid to ask…

"Well, reading about them… not so much fun as _watching_, right?"

"You are not telling me that we can look into different universes with that thing?!"

"I am."

Robin stood still and quiet for a moment.

"Okay. I'll get some popcorn." he then said and headed for the kitchen. After all, he _had_ seen stranger things… that guy Warp had that time-vortex-thing after all… maybe he could take a look at this 'Nightwing' Starfire had been gushing about…

* * *

As they settled down in the couch with a big bowl of hot popcorn between them, Robin got slightly worried. 

"Are you sure it won't mess with the space-time continuum-thingy?" he asked.

"Nah, we are only watching, not interfering…" Slade said carelessly. Maybe it was the sleep depravation, but he seemed rather… relaxed… He had hooked the box up to the huge flat screen and was holding a remote control.

"Ready?" Slade asked.

"Always." Robin grinned.

"Don't I know it..." Slade smirked back and pushed one of the buttons.

The screen flickered for a moment and then something started to appear.

"It's the city! Weird… isn't there a timer or something so we will know what we are looking at?" Robin asked, leaning forward in the couch.

"I don't think to… looks like-"

"There! It's us! Wait…" Robin looked closer at the skulking figures on a rooftop. "This is from last week, right? The diamond-job?"

"I think you are right. That was boring. Let's see what else is on." Slade quickly started to flip through the 'channels'. "Oh, here's something…"

Robin choked on a mouthful of popcorn. "We're… we're in the mayor's office! On his _desk_! We never…!"

"No, but now we _will_…" Slade chuckled.

"Nuh-_uh_… _Forget_ it! This must be an alternative dimension kind of thing…"

"Suuuuure it is… sure it is…" Slade smirked evilly and glanced at Robin.

"Please change the channel." Robin said tiredly with a hand over his eyes.

"Oh, but look, we are trying a new position now, and- "

"_CHANGE THE CHANNEL_!"

Slade did. The picture shoved Robin, from the chest up, in his favorite T-shirt… but the shirt seemed to… _bulge_… in the wrong places.

"Oh, great, you made me cross-dress again?!" Robin sighed. The picture zoomed out and Robin started to wonder who the hell was manning the 'cameras'. He was about to ask Slade when he saw something that made his eyes bulge.

Slade had tensed too, and then started laughing.

"Boy, I don't think I made you dress up…"

"I don't think I am a _boy_…" Robin gasped. As more of Robin was shown it became apparent to the pair that the Robin on screen was… pregnant.

"You knocked me up!? I can't believe you! And what the hell am I doing out on patrol _pregnant_?! Isn't there any sound on this?" Robin yanked the control from Slade and fiddled around. After a second or two the volume rose. On the sceen Slade had now joined the mother-to-be. The couple on the couch recognized their own city in the background and it was also clear to them both that the Slade in the alternative dimension was not very happy. The couple of the screen just looked at each other for a while before Slade spoke.

"What the hell are you doing out on patrol? You are _pregnant!_"

The Slade in the sofa snorted, and Robin gave him a_ look_.

"It's not my fault there was an explosion in the chemistry lab, _or_ that they were doing that hormone-study at the time…" the Robin on screen answered sullenly. "If I have to sit at home with my feet up for three more months…"

"You will. If I so have to tie you down."

The 'real world' Robin gasped.

"_That _didn't sound like… I mean, it sounded like…"

"It sounded like _you_… Hmmm… I don't think you_ are_ a woman after all…"

"I think we will forbid any hormone-studies from now on, and I will never go near a lab again!" Robin promised.

"What? Don't want to have a baby?" Slade grinned.

"If you want one you will have to adopt." Robin told him firmly. "_AND_ change the diapers. _I'm_ changing the channel…"

* * *

The images that replaced each other on the screen were very different. Funny, sad, horrifying or just plain weird. 

"In this dimension you have three legs…" Robin grinned.

"I'm not sure the middle one _is _a leg…"

"Oh? _OH!_ Ooooh…"

-ZAP-

"I must say, Slade, you _can_ be cute as a girl!"

-ZAP-

"I don't care what you say, boy, I'm getting you a collar…"

-ZAP-

"Damn, that looks like it _hurts_…"

"Agreed… change the channel…"

-ZAP-

"I don't care what you say, boy, I'm getting you one of those toys…"

"Yes please…"

-ZAP-

"Oh, no, that's just _wrong_!"

-ZAP-

"I don't care what yo-"

"No. No whips."

"Paddles?

"Possibly…"

-ZAP-

"Why am I playing with Lego?"

"You think that is weird? Why am I jumping around on one leg, holding my foot?"

-ZAP-

"Look at that! We have gone through three hundred dimensions and _finally_ I get to top!" Robin grinned as he paused a bit longer than Slade thought was really necessary on one channel.

"Well, in an infinite universe it was bound to happen _once_…" the man growled.

"Oh, come on! You don't look like you are having a bad time!" Robin giggled, and Slade could only agree.

"On the other hand, you look older by at least ten years… wait your turn…" the man smirked.

"Oh, I _will_…." Robin purred. "In the mean time, I'm very happy with you doing all the work…"

"Glad to hear it…" Slade chuckled.

Robin changed the channel again.

"Looks like I'm in school…. Waaaaait… we are _all_ in school… and who is that hot guy?" Robin grinned. Then his eyes popped. "It's _you_! You are young! And you have black hair!"

"Hmmm…. been a naughty boy? Want to take a trip to the principal's office?" Slade leered, edging closer on the couch.

"Have some popcorn." Robin showed the bowl at the man as he continued to channel surf.

* * *

"There must be a better way to do this… isn't there a menu or something?" Robin said after another half hour. 

"I have no idea." Slade confessed.

"But you _built_ it!" Robin exclaimed, but the man only shrugged.

"_You_ try to remember every little detail after working three days in a row without a break…"

Robin sighed and studied the remote closely.

"Wait! Here it is!" he pressed a blue button and some text appeared on the screen. The words seemed to flutter for a moment before turning into English.

"Who designed the menu-system? This is just too weird!" Robin shook his head and started to explore the menu. "Look, you can search by genre…"

"Good. Look up 'adult'…" Slade grinned, grabbing the boy and drawing him close.

"You would like that, wouldn't you…? I wonder what 'Sladin X' is?"

A few seconds later Robin found his jaw by his knees.

"Oh my god…" he muttered.

"It that the thief from Jump?" Slade asked, sounding a bit astonished himself.

"Yeah… Red X… Oh my god…" Robin repeated mindlessly, watching the three very busy, very naked bodies on the screen.

"I'm not sure I would like you to watch this…" Slade grumbled annoyed.

"What? You seem to enjoy that just as much as me… or more… oh… my… god…."

Slade snorted, but didn't ask Robin to change the channel.

"I wonder if Red is still in Jump…" Robin said almost to himself.

"Is he even gay? I mean in_ this_ reality?" Slade added as it was very clear the teen was gay in the one they were watching.

"I… don't… really…. _care_…." Robin said slowly and Slade laughed.

"Want me to abduct the kid?"

Robin smiled widely.

"Well, it _is _Christmas soon you know!"

Slade laughed louder. "Guess shopping this year will be easy…"

Robin's eyes had turned back to the screen.

"Oh my god…" the boy muttered again.

Slade gently pried the control from Robin's fingers.

"Well, we better practice then…" he grinned and pinned Robin to the sofa. He turned the TV off and soon Robin moaned 'oh, my god' yet again…

Slade grinned. He looked forward to Christmas.

_The End_

**A/N:** This was the last X-mas fic! I hope you all found something to enjoy! Merry Christmas!


	32. Blind Desire

**A/N:** Happy New Year **Kamorie**! Yeah, this is a New-Years drabble for her, only because she scared the living daylights out of me, making me think I promised her a X-mas drabble and then forgot about it! It turned out I hadn't, but I, happily, promised her a New Year's drabble instead (one day early, 'cause I will have people over tomorrow…). Yeah. I am just a pushover sometimes. Please don't take advantage… ;o)

**Warnings:** This is a lemon, might be some language-warnings too and it is SLIGHTLY dark… … not too bad, though, although I hope it's enough to meet Kamorie's wish… Which I will tell you about in the bottom A/N… Robin shows himself from a slightly different side in this… I hope you will approve…Now let's go…

**  
Blind Desire**

It was ten in the evening, and the New Years Eve party at Titans Tower was a blast. It was a pity it would end with an even bigger one… Everyone was enjoying themselves and the Tower was seething with guests. Titans East were naturally there, many invited local teens, and even a few students from the H.I.V.E. It was the time of peace and good will towards all, after all…

As the skyline lit up everyone turned towards the panorama windows with a cheer, thinking someone started the fireworks early. Someone had. But it was not the fun kind.

Faces fell as they witnessed a huge fireball rising from Jump's business district.

"Titans, go!" Robin yelled "Everyone else, stay here!"

"Come on, Rob, We're going with you." Speedy offered, coming to stand protectively close to the Titans' leader.

"No, Ro- Speedy, you are guests… You take care of the party, we'll take care of the city…" Robin grinned and gave his very new, and more importantly,_ first_, boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

Speedy, a.k.a. Roy Harper, smirked. "Well, all right… we'll each do what we do best, I guess… but call us if you need backup!"

"Will do." Robin promised. "Let's go, team! Wipe those goofy grins off! Yes, Rae, you too! I _saw_ it. Now _MOVE_!"

"Hey Titans!" Speedy yelled after them. "Bring him back before midnight!"

* * *

The business district wouldn't be _doing_ much business after the holidays, except hire builders… When they arrived at the scene Robin took it all in quickly. Buildings were still standing, but they were badly damaged and not a windowpane was whole for an entire block.

"Thanks god it's the holidays… Everyone spread out! Look for victims!" Robin hoped there hadn't been any workaholics left in the buildings. If there had been, they would have been cured by now…

They had barely separated before there were new explosions. Robin looked up to see Starfire being thrown through a wall by a blast, as another one seemed to engulf Beast Boy in some kind of glue. A crackling sound was heard as another type of missile hit Cyborg, short-circuiting his system. Robin drew his staff and headed for BB, trying to pry him loose, while Raven reached out for Cy.

"No! Rae! Use your powers, don't t-"

Too late. Raven screamed and sank unconscious to the street. Robin swore and glanced at BB. He seemed out of it at the moment, but he would be fine. Raven and Cy were worse off. Robin expected Star to come flying any second and started to worry as he hurried over to his other team-mates. He never made it. Something laded at his feet and the world went white.

* * *

Robin was picked up from the blast and flung into a wall. Much too late he threw an arm over his eyes, crying out from the burning pain. He crawled to his feet, lowered the arm and blinked. He couldn't see!

_A flash grenade…_ he realized. _It must have burned my retinas… the shield in my mask didn't close fast enough. _As a last hope he peeled a little bit of the bottom of his mask back, hoping the screen had activated late and blackened it. It hadn't. He still couldn't see a thing.

He started moving, hand against the wall, feeling more and more like a sitting duck. _Someone_ had thrown those bombs, _someone_ was here… He whipped out his communicator.

"Star? Come in Star!" Suddenly something hit his hand and he dropped the gadget, hearing it crash to the sidewalk. Then someone stepped on it.

Robin realized that he was still holding his bo-staff in his other hand and gripped it even more tightly. Without hesitating he swung it, being rewarded with a metallic crash as it hit something. Then something hit Robin. Something, no, some_one_, had slammed him into the wall again, wrenching the bo out of his hands. Robin felt he already knew that wall all too well, and tried to kick out, when something registered. A scent. He hadn't been blind _nearly_ long enough to have heightened senses, but he _knew_ this smell. Metal, blood, leather, musk… he knew who it _belonged_ to.

"Slade…" he hissed.

"I'm impressed, Robin… how did you know?"

"What to you mean?" Robin kicked out viciously, forcing the man to step back. He wasn't about to reveal his weakness willingly. But the man of course already knew.

"Since you can't _see _me… how did you know?" he sounded genuinely interested.

"I can _smell_ you." Robin snarled.

His enemy chuckled low in his throat, making Robin's skin prickle.

"Sounds like I should change my after shave…"

"Yeah, didn't they stop_ making_ that brand twenty _years_ ago?" Robin smirked and reached for a smoke pellet. If Slade couldn't see either, maybe he could keep alive long enough for his friends to wake up. He threw a handful of pellets on the ground and darted away, still with his hand on the wall. Suddenly the wall disappeared. It turned into another street. Robin racked his memory. An alley. But which one? One leading to the next block or a dead end? As Slade's bo crashed into Robin's back, he ran out of options and hurried forward a few steps before turning around.

"Nice moves, little bird."

_Good. Keep talking. Let me know where you are…_ Robin reached for his belt again, and suddenly his hands sported several bird-a-rang's. He threw one in the direction of Slade's voice but didn't hear it hit.

"Any more toys you wish to play with?" the man asked.

_To the right!_ Robin let two projectiles fly this time, but the result was the same. He started to back away, slowly, trying to hear the man's steps.

"What do you want, Slade?" He asked, trying to get the man to speak.

"Oh-"

Robin, faster than a snake, threw his last bird-a-rang.

"Ouch, that was _close_, my boy… you almost nicked my arm. _Good_…"

"Shut up, Slade!" Robin growled, hating to hear the teasing praise from the man.

"But I thought you were trying to keep me talking?" Slade asked innocently.

"Yes, but it turned out you bored me. I could barely stay awake." Robin shot back.

"Oh, why not take the belt off, Robin? I bet you would look _good_ without it…" the man purred somewhere to the left of him now.

Robin reached for the belt again. "Funny, I think _you_ would look good with a grappling hook in your chest..." he said, aiming it in the man's general direction.

"Bloodthirsty, my boy? It suits you."

Robin fired.

For a nano-second he couldn't believe himself. He had just fired something that could be a deadly weapon, at another human being. He was almost relived when he heard the thing bury itself into a wall.

"Another good shot…" Slade drawled. "But not good enough. We are through playing."

Robin didn't realize that he was still holding the grapple-gun in his hand until something tugged roughly at the cord connecting it to the hook. Instinct due from years of using the thing made Robin's grip harden, and he went flying into Slade.

"Ouff…" Robin gasped and found himself in a tight grip. Slade dragged him further down the alley and Robin grew cold, realizing that this must be the bad kind. The _dead end_ kind.

There was a sound of a door opening and then Robin went flying again, crashing onto a cold, concrete floor.

"Welcome, Robin." The door closed and a click from a lock was heard.

Robin rushed to his feet and backed away, almost immediately backing into another wall.

"We are in a small, bare room. There are two exits, both locked. No windows. Sound proof." Slade told him bluntly, and Robin's stomach tightened in fear. Not that he would let Slade know. He reached for his belt again; he might still have a surprise or two in there. It was gone. His fingers twitched, unable to understand the concept, and a low laugh escaped his unseen opponent.

"I got rid of the thing in the alley. Hope you won't mind?"

"You are such a _coward_, Slade! Me being blind wasn't enough, was it?" Robin snarled, but then tried to collect himself. Losing his head would not help here.

"Oh, you are right. Let's even the odds…" There was a loud clank, followed by several others.

"What was _that_?" Robin demanded to know.

"My armor. Feel better?"

"If you want me to feel better, all you have to do is leave…" Robin smirked.

"On the contrary. I like to make you feel better by coming closer…" The man purred. There was another clank.

"That loose screw of your finally fell out?" chuckled Robin, ignoring Slade's strange comment.

"_That_ was my mask."

Robin gasped. This… this was getting _weird_… "Wh-what do you _want_, Slade?" he asked again, unable to keep a slight tremble out of his voice.

"I have been watching you." The man answered, like that explained everything.

"Okay… so you're stalking me. Fun for you. So?"

"Yes. Very. Especially when you recently came to terms with that you prefer your own gender."

"_What?_ I do _not_!" Robin exclaimed, mortified the the man knew.

"Really? Well, maybe you just haven't figured out the _difference_. You should let Speedy down gently."

Robin felt like he had been hit by a bucket of cold water. "Wha- I- you- w_hat do you know about Speedy_?"

"Oh, more than _you_, I would wager… though I'm glad you have resisted his charms so far… he's getting pretty frustrated, you know."

Robin couldn't help but smirk. Oh, he _knew_. It wasn't that he didn't _like_ the guy, he _did_. A _lot_, but Roy usually swaggered around like he owned the world, and Robin felt that the archer should have to put in a _bit_ more effort than a smile and some cheesy lines to get into _his_ pants…

Slade say the smirk and laughed again. "That's good, you know. Play hard to get. Some people need to be taught that there are limits."

"That's right, Slade. But don't put yourself down. I'll be glad to do it _for_ you." Robin mocked and with a snarl threw himself at the man, trying to knock him into a wall. _Knock him out, get the key, get out. Easy plan. _If Slade had cooperated. Instead Robin was thrown back, and before he could launch another attack, he found himself pinned to the wall.

"The first lesson your little boyfriend needs to learn, is that _you_ belong to _me_." Slade growled in his ear and again Robin felt those chills.

"What? Is the great Slade _jealous_?" Robin teased, but quieted when one of the man's knees forced itself between his legs.

"I know that you planned to make this night special. Be sure it _will_ be." The growl had now lowered to the deep, purring voice Slade liked to use with Robin.

The boy started cringing. "If you are thinking what I _think _you are, _forget it_, Slade! I am _not _yours! Let me _go_!"

"Oh, but you _are_… And I couldn't very well let _him_ have you first, now could I?" The man's hand was sneaking up under Robin's shirt. Robin closed his blind eyes and drew his head back. With all his might he slammed it forward, hitting, not the man's nose as he had hoped, but his jaw. It was enough to get out of the dangerous grip, though, and Robin dashed away again, arms out so he wouldn't run into anything, towards the opposite wall.

He heard Slade make a disapproving noise behind him.

"Robin, Robin, Robin. It's a small, locked room. You are blind, and I have only been _toying_ with you so far… do you really think this could end any other way than _mine_?"

"You will have to kill me first, Slade!"

"Really, what a morbid suggestion!" the man exclaimed, but sounded like he was thinking it over. "Nooo… I think I would rather hear you moan, after all…"

Robin laughed harshly. "Moan? Not if you don't mean _curses_, you despicable son of a bitch…"

"You don't think I can?" The man sounded close again.

"No!" Robin answered, before he could stop himself.

"A bet, perhaps?"

"Yeah, right, I'll fall for _that_ one… sure!" Robin snorted.

A hand closed on his arm.

"There are many ways to make someone fall…" a smug Slade told him and once more Robin spent some involuntary time in the air.

He expected to land on the stone floor, but instead hit something soft. He felt around.

"A mattress, Slade? Don't tell me there are rose petals on it too, you would make me cry."

"No, but the sheets are rather clean…" the man chuckled. "And about making you _cry_…"

Robin tried to roll off the mattress, but Slade threw himself on top of him. Robin felt crushed.

"Get. Off. Me."

"I would rather get you off…" the man admitted and managed to peal Robin's gloves away.

"Pig!"

"Oh, shut _up_, Robin."

Suddenly Slade's mouth pressed onto his, and Robin now had both Slade's hands and lips to fight. The man was straddling his hips, pinning him down securely, and his hands were busy unclasping the cape and dragging Robin's shirt over his head.

"You shouldn't really wear layers, boy, it takes too much time to take off…" Slade growled around Robin's lips, and as the boy instinctively opened his mouth to answer back, Slade took advantage. Now Robin wasn't only fighting on two fronts, he was managing to be _losing _on both of them, too.

Slade's lips finally left Robin's and the boy got a gasp of air before Slade pulled his shirt up with a hard tug, trapping Robin's hands above his head. The man then let go for a moment, and Robin heard the rustling of cloth while fighting to pull his arms free. When he managed that, his hands shot up to push the man off, but as they made contact Robin froze. Slade had taken his own shirt off and what Robin's hands felt was warm skin and hard muscles.

"If you are going to feel me up, at least do it correctly." Slade chuckled and the man grabbed one of Robin's hands and placed it over his own groin. Robin blanked out for a second as he felt the hot, hard bulge under the man's pants, and only one word flashed across his mind. _Hung_. He didn't realize that Slade had let his hand go until moments later, when he hurriedly snatched away his own, blushing madly.

Slade was still chuckling. "Want to cancel that bet now?"

Robin, even though he was blind _and_ had a mask on, still tried to glare up at the man. "Congratulations, Slade. You have just taken the term 'bastard' to a whole new level."

Slade snorted and Robin felt him move down a bit, now sitting across his thighs and knees instead of his groin. The man's hands ran up his hips, all along the sides of his body, making Robin snarl.

The best thing with having Slade on top of him, if it indeed _was_ a 'best thing' with that situation, was that Robin knew where the man _was_. So he knew where to _hit_. And Robin didn't go for any girlie-like slaps. He used his fists. Lying down meant that they didn't have much power behind them, though, and Robin changed tactics, hitting the man with the side of his hands instead, chopping at his upper arms and shoulders, trying for a good hit to the neck. These strikes at least made Slade_ grunt_, but it also meant a counterattack. Robin found both his hands caught and forced down to his side.

"Really, Robin, I suspected you might like it rough, but isn't this a bit extreme?" Slade teased him.

"What? You bruise easily?" Robin smirked back.

"Trying to mark me?"

"Get any closer and I'll mark you with my _teeth_!" Robin promised.

"I could never imagine that you would be so eager our first time… well, good for me, I guess." Robin heard the man admit and he blushed again.

"There won't_ be_ a first time, Slade! And sure as hell no _second_! Besides, how can you be so sure I haven't already-"

"Because the archer would have strutted around with a big grin on his face…" Slade growled in Robin's ear, and the boy twitched in surprise from the sudden closeness.

Robin smirked again, knowing Slade was right. "Sure, but _before_ him-"

"There was no one before him. That boy was supposed to be your first. And believe me, you don't want that."

Robin felt many things until that moment. He was frustrated and he was scared, but Slade's last comment made him _furious_.

"What the _hell _do you know about what_ I_ want, Slade? Let me give you a clue: it's not _this_!"

"No? Tell me when you change your mind."

Hot lips pressed down on his again, but left before Robin could bite. Instead they traveled down his neck, were they stopped for a moment.

"_My_ turn to mark _you_…" he heard the man purr before the lips were back, sucking, licking and biting.

_That will leave one hell of a hickey…_ Robin thought. Then an even more terrible thought crossed his mind. Would he be left alive long enough for it to go away? The notion made Robin freeze again. At the beginning he had believed that the man would kill him, but when the man had revealed his true intentions, that immediate fear had gone away. Now, trapped, it came back. Being found dead was bad enough… but dead and _raped_?

Slade had noticed that Robin had tensed up and was breathing rapidly in small gasps, clearly on the verge of panic.

"Easy, boy… I can be gentle if you let me… even though I don't think that is what you _want_…"

"Don't…"

"Oh, but I _will_… Not having fun yet?"

"No... don't… don't… let them… find my body…" the words were a low growl, but the plea shone through clearly.

Robin felt the man sit up a bit. For once Slade seemed lost for words. Or maybe he was quietly smiling. Robin had no way of knowing.

"I won't kill you, Robin." Slade's voice was low but serious, all mockery gone.

"You… won't?" the boy asked suspiciously.

The chuckle came back.

"No. I will _claim_ you, make you _mine_… _educate_ you… why waste time with that, simply to end your life afterwards?"

"You must think you are one _hell_ of a teacher." Robin snorted, but, incredibly, felt slightly better.

"Oh, I _am_." Slade leaned down over him again, pressing him harder into the mattress.

Slade's lips came back, tending to the, now rather bruised, spot on Robin's neck, and the boy made a small noise as he was touched there again. Slade then moved down, spending time on collarbones and shoulders, before reaching the boy's nipples.

"Do you," Slade started, interrupting himself every few words with another kiss or nibble. "know… why I _also_… know that… you are… a virgin… Robin?"

"Pray tell…" the boy muttered between clenched teeth.

"You are not _desensitized_. Your whole _body_ is one, big, erogenous zone."

"If you really think I _enjoy_ this, your _brain _isdesensitized!" Robin gasped as Slade licked a nipple roughly.

"You don't? Then what, _do_ tell, are currently stabbing my stomach?"

Horrified, Robin couldn't answer, and Slade let one of Robin's arms go, sliding that hand down under the boy's waistband. Robin immediately tried to push him away, cursing loudly when he felt his pants and underwear being pulled down over his hips. Slade let his other arm go to, and quickly moved down to avoid the blows from Robin's hands.

Robin was now free to sit up, and finally get some power behind his punches, but as he tried, having struggled half way, something hot and wet engulfed his member. Robin fell back down and arched his back with a cry.

Instead of crushing Slade's nose, his hands now clutched the sheets uselessly. He didn't notice that Slade had stopped straddling his legs, and for a second the man's mouth left his member as Slade pulled Robin's boots off and then removed his pant's completely. The boy had no time to recover, though, before the talented mouth was back. Robin groaned and bucked, drawing up his knees a little bit, opening up his legs. Slade quickly moved between them, and when Robin realized what had happened, it was too late to close them again.

A hand replaced Slade's mouth, stroking slowly, and the man worked upwards again, leaving a trail of bite marks and red bruises behind.

Robin had trouble finding his own tongue, as Slade's did such a good job, and his hands seemed to have locked themselves to the sheets, claiming that they would take _no_ part in any attempt at making this incredible feeling go away. Part of Robin's brain agreed, while the other one kept trying to come up with escape plans, now resorting to visual aids. The more relaxed part of the brain started to throw tomatoes at the boring part and came up with some visual aids of its own. Rather _raunchy_ visual aids.

Slade had reached his mouth again, making Robin's tongue do at least some work. The hero-part of Robin then pulled itself together and, barely, managed to turn his head to the side. Slade didn't mind, and attacked an ear instead.

"You know," the man purred "you are pretty big for a teenager. I guess that's good news for me if I should ever let you top…"

One part of Robin purred back with a silly grin on its face, and the other wrote an angry letter to the editor. Of that, only part reached the intended destination.

"You…. piece of… go… rather…. porcupine…" Robin growled incoherently.

"You should be more polite to me, considering I got you by the balls. Literally." Slade warned, and gripped the boy more tightly. Robin made a sound that could have been a curse, although it sounded rather needy.

"This is better than playing with yourself, isn't it?" The man chuckled and Robin's brain only came up with:

"Ass!"

"Yes, I know you want it up there, Robin. Patience."

"No… you… big…"

"Yes, I _am_ a lot bigger then the little toys you like… does Cyborg know what happened to his largest screwdriver? You seem to _enjoy_ that handle, though…"

Robin flushed bright red again.

"… how… the… hell…?"

"Oh, I bet you knew, didn't you? You _knew_ I was watching…You like to perform for me…" Slade chuckled. "I like when you use your own fingers too… I bet you can't wait to find out what mine will feel like, can you?"

Slade then let go of Robin's member, wringing a frustrated growl from the boy's throat, which was silenced then Slade's fingers pushed into his mouth.

"Get them wet… I know you mostly use your own saliva." The man told him and pushed his fingers in deeper.

Robin didn't have time to even _think_ about biting before the fingers were gone again, and then there was a pressure between his legs. A very welcomed pressure, part of him thought. Feeling one finger slip in, he suddenly were able to move again, and started trying pushing Slade off. Robin could not bench-press that amount of weight, though, and could just as well have tried to lift the man off him with mind power, for all the good it did. While the sensible part of him seemed to have rather good control of his upper body now, the vile, horny part spread his legs wider and lifted his knees, giving Slade better access.

"You're going… to …_ regret_ this!" Robin snarled, making Slade snort in amusement.

"No I won't… and neither will you…" The man told him as a matter of fact, and then added a second finger.

Robin began making low 'uh-uh-uh' noises as Slade started pumping his fingers inside him. The man sat up on his knees and unbuckled himself, but Robin only felt the weight lift.

"Turn over, Robin. _Now_." Slade used all the authority his voice could muster. And as this tone could make a wild tiger obey, Robin, in this state, didn't stand a chance. It rather surprised the boy to find himself on his stomach all of a sudden, but then the fingers returned and his mind waved a white flag, finally giving up completely, and went out for tea.

Slade, feeling he had prepared Robin enough, slipped his fingers out, lubricated his cock with his own saliva and grabbed the boy's hips, lifting them up. Robin now was on his knees but with his chest still pressed into the mattress, a very good position for him, Slade decided.

Robin felt the head of Slade's cock slowly press itself in. Yeah, this was _way_ bigger than the screwdriver handle… he grunted and pushed back. The man might be big, but Robin wanted him all the way inside him, right this _instant_. The head passed his opening and the rest of the shaft followed quickly, sinking in deep with a single thrust. The man rested inside him while Robin panted and then started to grind up against him.

"Move…" Robin panted.

"No. I want you to get used t-"

"Move right _now _or I will cut the blasted thing off and do it _myself_!" Robin snarled, even shocking his bad side for a moment, before it started leering.

Slade didn't need any other encouragement than that not-so-subtle hint. Robin was more than a little grateful for the mattress as he was pounded into it. The mattress might not have had one of its best days, though, especially not since Robin clawed into it deeply. The feeling of being thoroughly fucked was incredible in itself, but when Slade slipped a hand underneath him and started stroking Robin's cock Robin roared in pleasure, urging the man on by lovingly, tender words.

"You… fucking… bastard… I… uhhhgh… you… sorry excuse for a… _Faster,_ damn it! What... the hell… is… _wrong _with you? _Harder_!"

Robin got what he asked for and then some, and there was no way he could last longer after that. With a harsh cry he made the sheets and Slade's hand slightly _less_ clean, before he collapsed. Slade, just simply to prove a point, lasted slightly longer, before grunting out his own release.

Sometime later Robin lifted his head off his arms and swore quietly. He couldn't _believe_ he had let that evil git _do_ him like that! He growled as he felt Slade touch his legs, and kicked out, pushing the man away. There was a thump as Slade evidently fell off the mattress, making Robin smirk evilly. That was the best sound he had heard all day. But the bastard was nothing if not persistent, and with a chuckle he was back again, grabbing a foot.

"What do you think you are_ doing_? Get _away_ from me!" Robin snarled.

"I rather _like _this hot/cold act of yours, Robin." Slade told him smugly.

"It's better viewed from a distance, believe me. Why don't you try it?" Robin snorted, and tried to pull his leg free when he felt cloth against it. "What _are _you doing?"

"I'm helping you get dressed." Slade told him calmly and Robin was momentarily stunned before he graciously declined the man's offer.

"I can get dressed myself, moron!" he said, and was hit in the face with a bundle of clothes.

* * *

Ten minutes, and a lot of swearing, later Robin found himself being the object of an uncharacteristic fit of laughter from Slade's side.

"_WHAT?!_" the hero snarled, pulling on his boots.

"Your shirt is on backwards. Walk out _that_ way to your friends, and they would try to twist your head around. That would be a rather embarrassing way to die."

"Talking about embarrassing…" Robin growled, but stopped himself. "What do you mean? You are letting me_ go_?"

"Why, yes. Raven will be able to heal your eyes, and besides… I want to see how long it will take for you to come crawling back to me for more…"

* * *

**Epilogue:**

Robin had found his way out of the alley to hear a frantic Starfire call for him. The others were still unconscious, but had started to stir. Raven managed to heal his sight and the Titans returned to the, now slightly out of control, party in time for midnight.

Two weeks later Robin was out on a late night patrol. He had snuck out of his room, leaving a slightly snoring Roy Harper behind. They had just made love for the first time. It had been…. _great_… Roy had been surprisingly caring; Robin really didn't think he had it in him. The archer had asked if he was okay. Repeatedly. And then he had moved slowly and carefully, telling him how much Robin meant to him. It had been _very _romantic. And left Robin _very _frustrated. 

The boy blinked as he found himself in front of that alley once more. _How _did he get here? He walked in slowly, somehow expecting that door to have magically disappeared. But there it was. He saw it for the first time now, but since it was the only door there, he knew that had to be it… He stared at it for a while and then snorted, half turning away to aim his grappling hook at the nearest roof. A squeaking sound made him turn back. The door had swung open. Cursing himself, Robin stepped over the threshold.

"I told you that you would come back…" A shadow told him as the door crashed shut behind Robin.

Robin snarled and threw himself on the man, pushing him up against the wall.

"Yeah? Well, just hurry up and _do _it, then!"

"Roy left you unsatisfied?" There was a smirk on the man's face, which Robin only now realized was unmasked. It didn't matter, though. It wasn't Slade's _face_ he needed most at the moment.

"Think you can do _better_? Prove it." Robin challenged and was roughly thrown down on the same, poor, mattress.

"It will be my pleasure…" Slade purred.

* * *

Robin was on his back, panting hard. His clothes were… around somewhere, he guessed… They had been at it for _hours_, it must be morning by now… Robin suddenly sat bolt upright and hissed. He would miss morning practice! He reached for the nearest piece of clothing, which looked like it, at some point, might have been a shirt.

A big hand brutally pushed him down again.

"And what do you think _you_ are doing?" Slade asked curiously.

"Getting dressed. I'm going home!"

Slade chuckled and rolled lazily over, pinning Robin beneath him efficiently. The boy's eyes widened behind his mask as he saw the hungry expression on the man's face.

"And _what_, Robin, makes you think I would _ever _let you go again?"

_  
The End._

**A/N:** Happy New Year everybody! **Kamorie **wanted a drabble where Slade forces himself on Robin but Robin ends up enjoying it… so darkish non-con/con I guess… That's always a challenge (without help) so I decided to bring Roy into the picture (for the first time ever!) for several reasons… firstly to show Robin off as gay (which would make _that_ obstacle between him and Slade disappear) and then describe him as being ready for a sexual relationship… even if it didn't turn out like he thought it would. A reason for choosing _Roy_ was that, although I wanted Robin to be involved, I wanted it to be less serious… it shouldn't be like Robin and Red X in "For better…" where the thought of having Slade take his virginity instead of Red, brakes Robin's heart… The feelings between Robin and Roy, in THIS story, are not that _deep_… Robin doesn't even reflect over that here…

I enjoyed writing a really aggressive Robin for once, and I want to know what you thought of him? I like good Slade AND bad Slade and I like both versions of Robin too, I think… I don't think it would be fun to write just one version all the time, though…

Happy New Year again! My only resolution will be that I WILL finish 'The Peace Contract' in 2008… -grin- That shouldn't be TOO hard to keep…

All the best!  
/Wynja


	33. Unexpected Gifts

**A/N: **Happy New Year to me! Yes, this is a gift to myself. Since it's New Years Eve and I will have guests over any second, I knew there wasn't time to start the next chapter of the Peace Contract today… but, after the last drabble, I got this crazy idea for a crack-one… So I indulged myself… If you thought Robin was aggressive in the last one, wait until you read this… it's just that… well… you have to read it for yourselves…

The story is not related to any other, it's rather **graphic slash **and some **bad language**… especially in the beginning… But try to enjoy it anyway, will you?

**  
Unexpected Gifts**

Sometimes, Slade figured, he had the luck of the devil. Not only had he just managed to pull a very tricky theft off, now the leader of the Teen Titans lay unconscious at his feet, without him having to lift a finger. And the other little brats were nowhere to be seen. Slade grinned under the steel mask and closed in on his defenseless prey.

It had all been a complete coincidence. Slade had been targeting a high security building that used heat as a central alarm and defense system. Heat sensors, heat shields… to be clear he needed to cool the whole building down… and he had. As a side effect, the roof was now covered in a thin, practically invisible, film of ice… And enter: the Robin…

The teenager had not been called there by an alarm. The roof was simply on his way to wherever he was going. Maybe he had just been out to stretch his wings, as it were; he didn't seem to be in a great hurry. The boy clearly didn't expect to land on a patch of ice in the middle of July, though, and fell, hitting a fire escape on the way down. At the last second he managed to get his grappling hook out, but hit the wall hard, lost his grip and banged his head on the ground.

Slade watched it all with a disbelieving look on his face. What had he done to deserve this treat?

* * *

Robin stirred as his feet, and the white slits in his mask widened as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Oh, _man_, my _head_ …" the boy groaned and then noticed the man towering above him. They just looked at each other for a few seconds, before Robin spoke. "Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna help me up?" he extended a hand and it was grabbed automatically by a rather perplexed Slade.

On his feet at last, Robin swayed and grabbed a hold of the man in front of him.

"Uhh… sorry… woozy… what the hell _happened_? And… _shit_… who are _you_?"

"Slade. Do you know who _you_ are?" the man asked, not a little taken a back not only by the boy's actions but also by his language… Robin seldom swore unless he was very angry… The boy must have hit his head HARD.

Robin looked up at him uncertainly.

"Sure, I… I'm… oh, fuck."

"Language, Robin!" Slade reprimanded the teenager.

"Oh, sh- uh… sorry. So, I'm Robin? Why you are wearing a mask?"

"Same reason as you." Slade answered truthfully, and the boy's hands flew to his face.

"Dam- wow… Okay. So… what are we doing here?"

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"I… I don't know… and my head hurts like he- a great deal. I need to lie down. Help me home?"

"We can go to my place, its closer." Slade offered, and at that moment he could have been hired as a grin-consultant for a shark.

"Sure. But you will have to carry me, or I swear I'll puke."

Slade was glad to oblige. He put a dark cloth over Robin's eyes before they started, claiming it would help the headache, and Robin agreed it did. More importantly, though, it meant that the boy didn't find out where Slade's base was, but it didn't seem to worry Robin in the least.

* * *

As they entered the dark rooms Robin lifted the cloth and Slade put him down on his feet. Swaying slightly, Robin looked around.

"I… have I been here before? I don't recognize it, but it kind of rings a bell…"

"You haven't been _here_, but you have visited a few of my other bases. I just moved here."

"Come _on_, Slade! Don't be so secretive! I can't remember a thing, and you are holding out on me? Why don't I live here too?"

"Excuse me?" Slade never spluttered, but he got very, very close this time.

"Yeah, aren't we… you know... a couple?"

Slade had a small mental nose-bleed at that moment, but pulled himself together with inhuman strength.

"What makes you think that?" he asked , and then quickly added "Is it something you remember?" so he wouldn't close any doors by being _too_ honest.

"Well, maybe because when I woke up and saw you, I went 'I want_ that _one'" Robin smirked, letting his eyes ravish the older man shamelessly. Then the boy suddenly paled and backed away. "Oh, god, _don't_ tell me you are my father?!"

"No"

"Uncle?"

"No"

"Older brother?"

"No."

"No relations at _all_?"

"No."

"Then _why_ aren't we _shagging_?" Robin sounded frustrated. "Are you straight? 'Cause I can_ fix_ that…" the boy leered confidently.

"We usually only meet because of our professions…" Slade said carefully.

"_Shite_, don't tell me I'm _ugly_!" Robin exclaimed and hurried towards a screen in which he could see his reflection. He turned around, examining himself carefully. "Nope. I'm hot." he concluded and turned towards Slade. "I mean, just _look_ at this ass! Here! Feel! I must work out a _lot_!" Slade suddenly found his hand grabbed and zoned out for a moment, until Robin turned around again. "So, since it's not _me_, are_ you _ugly? Is that why you haven't taken off that weird mask? I mean, you have the body of a _god_, but maybe your face looks like road kill." Robin slapped a hand over his own mouth for a second. "Am I always this rude?" he muttered from behind the hand.

"No." Slade muttered. "Not _quite_."

"I'm sorry." Robin said, and placed his hands on Slade's waist. "Really. I didn't mean to be rude or pushy. I think I need to lie down. Where is the bedroom?"

"I'll take your there..."

"You can take me _in_ it to… oh. Sorry…" Robin had the decency to at least blush slightly and Slade chuckled. He had been rather frozen to the spot from Robin's behavior, but he didn't mind it. At all. He had to be careful, though. What if the Titan's memory came back in a… _sensitive_… situation?

"Oh, I _love _that sound!" Robin grinned. "Makes me horny as hell. Ops. Sorry again. Do you have any aspirin? My head is killing me."

"I'll see what I can do." Slade chuckled again and opened the door to his bedroom.

"Who-ha! Look at the _size_ of that bed! Bet you could fit four people in it _easily_!" Robin gushed and dived in. "Ever done that?"

"Actually, no." Slade said wistfully. "But I'm open for suggestions."

"Good. Stay that way until I wake up…" Robin smirked.

"I'll see if I can find some painkillers…" Slade muttered and almost fled into the adjoining bathroom.

* * *

He emerged a few minutes later with a couple of pills, a glass of water and a first aid kit.

"Let's take a look at you." he said, and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Like your eyes ever _left_…?" Robin smirked and then looked closer. "Or _eye_… oh, man, was I _right_ about the road kill thing?"

Slade snorted. "You have to remove your mask too. I have to check your pupils for signs of concussion."

"Sure! I already tried, but it seems to be _glued _on… how stupid is_ that_? It-_OUCH! What the HELL!?"_

"Only helping." Slade smirked, tossed the mask away and took in Robin's face and angry deep blue eyes.

"That was you _helping_? I can't _believe_ I hang out with you… Do I have ANY eyebrows left? At ALL?"

"Your eyebrows are fine. Here. Take the painkillers and I'll check your wounds." Slade told him and Robin obeyed, muttering curses as he did. "Let's get you out of the cape and boots. And you can't sleep with the belt on." Slade, the ever helpful, added, and slipped the things off, together with Robin's gloves and red tunic, which left him in his short-sleeved green shirt and green tights.

"I_ usually_ wear that stuff? I mean, I get the tights, my ass looks _good_ in those, but the rest? And the _colors_? We weren't going to a dress-up-party by any chance?" Robin asked hopefully.

"Well, I like you best in black and orange." Slade grinned.

"I don't think I would mind _anything _you choose to dress me in… or take off…" Robin smiled back, eyes glittering behind half lowered lashes.

Slade, to Robin's obvious delight, chuckled again and started examining the boy's bruises. None were serious, but he _had_ a bump on his head.

"You might have a small concussion. Let me know if you start to feel sick." Slade ordered and the boy nodded, looking rather sleepy now.

"Hey, your mask… can't you take it off? I'm sorry about the ugly-comment, okay? I'm sure you're a_ ten_… Please?"

Slade huffed and unclasped the mask. For a second he almost felt insecure and frowned at the odd feeling. Robin's eyes lit up, though, and a devilish grin spread across the teenagers face.

"I _love _being right… oh, you are so _mine_, mister. Consider yourself _claimed_… I don't care _how _straight you are, I'll _get_ you."

"I'm bi." Slade smirked.

"Good. That saves some time…" Robin grinned.

"Don't play with fire, little bird." Slade purred, making Robin squirm. "Beginners should know their limits…"

"Beginners? What do you…? Are you saying I'm a _virgin_?" Robin looked shocked and Slade couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"I would think so, yes."

"Really? How come? Are you _blind_ or just _shy_?" Robin wanted to know.

"As I said, we have only a professional relationship." Slade told the boy again.

"Let me sleep for an hour and we'll change that…" Robin said decisively and snuggled down into the pillows. He looked up with one eye and smirked, patting a spot beside him. "There's room, though, if you want to join me?"

"Later. I have work to do. You get some rest." Slade said, using all the strength of character he could muster to drag himself away.

"Yeah, but don't run on me now…" Robin mumbled, half asleep. "I'll hunt you down if you do…"

* * *

Slade left the room, carrying Robin's clothes, and then spent some time disconnecting the tracking devices in the belt and communicator. He didn't want the other Titans popping by for a visit any time soon. He checked on Robin half an hour later and the boy was still deeply asleep, so Slade decided to take a shower. He had been working since early this morning, after all, and those heat screens could make a jalapeño sweat.

As he stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around himself, he was met by a very hungry grin, plastered on the face of Robin, who stood leaning against the doorframe.

"Feeling better?" Slade asked, trying to act unaffected as Robin licked his lips.

"Much. You know what would make me feel even _more _so?"

"I have an idea…" Slade growled, and in an instant the hunter became the hunted. Judging by the look in Robin's eyes, though, he was very pleased with the situation.

* * *

He wasn't about to make it _too_ easy for the man, however, and it took Slade ten minutes to corner him. When he did, Robin smiled happily, before quickly sinking to his knees to check what that stupid towel was hiding. He wasn't disappointed. Slade smirked as he heard a little "_Oooh_" of admiration and then gasped as hot, tight lips closed eagerly over his shaft. He almost wondered if he had been right about the boy being a virgin, but then again… there was a _lot_ kids could learn online these days… Not _all _teenagers checked out how to make bombs, after all…

"Mmmmm…" Robin purred from the floor. "Bed? Now?"

"What do _you _think…?" Slade smirked and as Robin stood up, the man tossed him onto the bed and quickly followed suit. Robin's shirt and pants hit the floor in a matter of seconds. Slade _was_ a very efficient man, after all. The tables were then turned, however, when Robin wriggled out of Slade's grip and climbed on top of the man instead, straddling his stomach.

"Lube?" Robin asked and Slade made a gesture towards the nightstand. Robin crawled forward to reach, and Slade grabbed the boy's behind, pulling him close enough to lick up his shaft. Robin moaned, and, grabbing the bottle, he turned over, giving Slade better access, resulting in a 69-position with Robin on top. Robin put some lube in his hands and then handed the bottle back to Slade. The man took the hint and after coating his fingers, he let one push into Robin as his mouth worked on the teen's cock. Robin himself had his mouth full of Slade, although he settled for the head. He worked the rest of the shaft with his hand, coating it with lubricant, then snuck a hand around one of the man's legs and pushed two of his fingers into Slade. The man bucked, making Robin almost deep-throat him, and returned the favor by adding a second finger himself.

Robin, having raised his head to breathe, moaned appreciatively.

"Mmmhh… that feels so _good_… you'll have to stop or I'll come…" he complained.

"Do you want to ride me?" Slade asked.

"M-hmm… since I might be a virgin we really _must _take care of that…"

"Yes, can't leave you in _that_ state…" Slade chuckled and helped Robin turn around.

Robin slowly let himself sink down on Slade's cock, gasping with the sensation as he did.

"Why in the _world_ haven't we done this before?" he asked, almost sounding grumpy.

"Well, maybe because we usually _fight_…" Slade answered as Robin sank all the way down and now sat securely on top of him.

"What?"

"Well… I am a villain and you are a hero. I commit crime and you try to stop me. That's how we usually meet."  
Robin looked down on him with big eyes.

"So when I woke up…?"

"I was about to take care of my little hero-problem, yes… or abduct you here… I hadn't decided yet."

Robin sat quiet for a moment. Then he shrugged.

"I don't care. This is better, anyway, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, then, what are you babbling about? More fucking, less talking." He started to move his hips slowly.

"You don't _care_?" It wasn't that Slade didn't like the situation, but he was rather fascinated with this version of Robin.

"With your cock inside me? Heck, I don't care if my _mum_ is alive…" Robin smirked, and started to move faster.

"She's not." Slade answered. He had recognized Robin's face immediately, since he kept a detailed record of the upper classes in the U.S. If they weren't potential _clients_ they were potential _targets_. Sooner or later.

"Aww… that's sad." Robin said. "This is too slow; can you fuck me on my back instead?"

Slade grinned and rolled them both over.

* * *

A few hours later both of them finally gave up and collapsed on the bed, panting.

"Break?" Robin muttered.

"Please." Slade hissed, making the boy chuckle contently as he snuggled up to the man.

"We are really enemies?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Oh." The boy was quiet for a moment again. "Sooo… I'm in trouble, right?"

"Yes."

"If this is trouble, I won't want to leave…" Robin smiled blissfully, and got a smirk in return.

"I'll remind you of that when the swelling goes down and your memory returns…" the man told him.

"Speaking about swelling…." Robin snickered and slid a hand down Slade's abs. The man caught it quickly.

"No. Break, remember?"

"I have a concussion. Don't blame _me_." Robin said smugly. "But all right… I guess I need to sleep anyway." he moved up slightly and kissed the man.

"Won't Starfire be jealous?"

"No, she-" Robin caught himself when he saw a triumphant gleam in Slade's eye. "Oh _fuck_!" he swore and let his forehead thump onto Slade's chest.

"So when did your amnesia end?" Slade chuckled, and held the boy tighter in case he tried to escape.

Robin lifted his head and smirked. "Aw, Slade… that's so _cute_… I never _had _amnesia…"

_The End._

**A/N:** -grin-


	34. Beginnings

A/N:

What's this? A drabble? Now? That's probably what those of you reading the Peace Contract are thinking, since I have stated that I only have time for weekly updates on that one… yes, well… it's just that this story is SHORT and it has been ready in my head for a while… so I just had to type it… consider it a very small weekend gift.

Someone, but unfortunately I have cleaned out my mailbox again and can't for SURE remember _who_, suggested a storyline like this… she wanted me write about what might have happened if Slade was the one who got Robin after his parent's were killed… well, it HAS been done, but, in my opinion, the whole hero-complex thing is one of the most interesting assets Robin has, and he would not have that being raised by Slade… so I put a spin on it… hope you like…

Oh, no slash, naturally! Robin is _eight_, god-damnit…

**

* * *

**

Beginnings

Slade waited patiently inside the alley, as quiet and invisible as a shadow. When his prey walked by he took a quick step out, made sure no one was in sight, and grabbed the man, dragging him quickly into the darkness. The rather stout older man never had time to open his mouth, before a dagger was thrust into his neck, making all sounds impossible.

The man died quickly, and Slade calmly cleaned the blade on his target's clothes, before sheeting it.

Suddenly, the smallest of noises alerted the man to a couple of boxes at the far end of the alley. Rats? A cat? Slade's fine-tuned senses told him that it was something more dangerous, and he soundlessly crept closer, cursing himself. He had surveyed the alley from the roof for an hour before coming down, but he hadn't bothered to check out the small pile of junk. A pile that now moved and suddenly grew two very large, frightened blue eyes. Slade cursed again. A kid! Well, there was nothing to do…. He wore his two-colored hood and any child would remember it, especially when the man wearing it had just killed someone in front of their eyes. He couldn't leave any witnesses behind. He was in Gotham only for a few days, and didn't want to draw attention to himself. He moved closer.

* * *

Slade expected the boy to scream and try to run… he _didn't_ expect him to leap up, flip through the air and climb a fire escape like a squirrel. Slade was hot on his heels, though, and as they both landed on the roof, he got hold of the boy's thin, grey, hooded jacket. The kid pulled out of it, ripping the jacket in the process, and quickly rolled away. As he came up on his feet, he spun around, and the two males stood eyeing each other for a moment.

The jacket had hidden some rather garish clothes, and Slade remembered a bit of news he had picked up.

"You're the circus-brat." Slade growled. The whole damn _town_ was looking for this kid! He had supposedly watched his parents fall to their deaths and soon after he had disappeared. The police and Batman were some of the good guys that were looking… unfortunately for the kid a lot of the other kind were searching too. 'The Boss' Zucco thought the kid might have seen something and had reward out. Too small for Slade to care about, though…_ let the one who finds the kid's body cash in… _Others were looking too. Predators. Slave dealers. It was amazing that the kid had stayed hidden for almost a week.

The boy flinched and looked, if possible, even more afraid as he realized that the man knew who he was. Still, there was something close to pride in his eyes.

"No, I'm not! And it's _artist_, not _brat_…"

A police siren a few blocks away made the boy jump slightly, but Slade was surprised as the brat took a step _away _from the sound instead of towards it.

"In trouble with the law already?" the man smirked.

"No!" the boy snarled back. "It's just… they are gonna put me in a _home_…"

_You wish… sorry, little man, but they are going to put you in a coffin… _Slade thought and carefully let a throwing-knife slid into his hand from its sheath on his wrist. A swift throw and the dagger were flying towards the boy's chest. Slade was almost on the verge of turning away, job done, as the boy, impossibly, caught the projectile in the air and threw it back. Slade, even unprepared, caught it himself and stared at the small boy in front of him. He couldn't be more than eight or nine, and he had not just stood his ground against someone about to kill him, he had done something even rarer: he had impressed Slade.

"Very good, brat." the man purred.

"Thanks. And I'm no brat!" came the simple answer.

"Well, then, what's your name?" Slade hadn't paid enough attention to remember it at the moment… Gray…something…

"Di- Robin." the boy answered, trying hard to look like he hadn't faltered.

"All right, _Robin_. How come you're so good with knives?"

The boy shrugged.

"I like throwing stuff… the Braun's taught me… it was gonna be my back-up act... before…"

"Thought you said that you weren't from the circus?" Slade chuckled.

"I'm n-!" The boy stopped himself and then blushed a bit. "Well… s'not like you're gonna turn me in, right?"

"Maybe not…" Slade grinned. "Tell me, Robin, are you hungry?"

"Why?" came the haughty reply, but it was greatly marred by a grumbling stomach.

"Come with me, I'll get you something to eat."

"Right, Mister, like I'm stupid! You tried to _kill_ me!"

"I have changed my mind, Robin. But I'll give you a choice… me or the police?"

"Not sure… you a perv?" the boy looked up at him suspiciously.

Slade laughed.

"No. Hurry up and decide. The sirens are getting closer."

They really weren't, but in this town, in this area, there were quite a few emergencies every night. The kid, who had been close to being one of them, hesitantly nodded.

"'kay…"

Slade reached out and grabbed the boy's arm, swinging him up on his back. The kid had to hold on for dear life. Literally. He would probably scare the boy half to death now, but there was no other way. And if he fell? Well… a pity, but one witness less…

"What's a perv, anyway?" The boy on his back sounded curious.

"You don't know?"

"Nah… I'm just supposed to look out for them… No one ever told me what they _do_!"

"You know what? No one has ever told me either…" the man chuckled.

"People are stupid." the boy muttered, earning another chuckle from the man.

* * *

Slade set his sight on the nearest rooftop and started running. For every jump the boy screamed in his ear, but the man soon realized that it _wasn't_ out of fear, it was out of _joy_. At one point the boy _did_ lose his grip, but caught a pipe, swung around it and came flying through the air at Slade with his hands outstreched. Complete trust. Slade caught him, and, hearing the boy giggle, he wasn't sure that Robin really _had _slipped.

_A little daredevil…_ the man smirked under his mask.

As they landed on the roof of Slade's hideout, the man let the boy down and the kid hooted with excitement.

"That was so _great_! I've only done that in the ring before! But out _here_, in the city! It was like flying for_ real_!"

"Glad I could entertain you." Slade said dryly. "Now, let's get inside."

The boy followed him, still a bit warily, and soon they were in the few inner rooms of the run down building that Slade had turned into a temporary base. A computer, a phone, weapons and a few maps were pretty much it.

The boy looked around and wrinkled his nose.

"Dark." he commented.

"Safe." Slade answered and saw the boy nod thoughtfully. _Rather smart kid… with the right education… _His thoughts were cut short by the boy's voice.

"So where's the food?"

Slade had only military provisions available, but the boy shoveled down the freeze-dried meal like it was home cooking. Amazing what hunger can do.

"So…" Robin managed between bites. "What's _your_ name?"

"Wilson" Slade answered, since he had a feeling that "Deathstroke" might frighten the boy… or worse: make him laugh.

"And you kill people for money?" the question was as sharp as the blue eyes studying him.

_Oh, yes… there's intelligence there all right…_

"Why would you say that?" Slade wanted to know.

"Well… like… you didn't_ take _anything, did you? And you were like… quick and quiet."

"Well observed, Robin." Slade nodded. "And you are right. I'm a mercenary and assassin."

"How much?"

"Excuse me?"

"How much do you cost?"

"You want someone dead?" Slade said, amused. He had a pretty good idea _who_, though…

"Maybe."

"Two hundred."

The boy looked down on his plate and sighed. "I'll never raise two hundred dollars…" he mumbled.

"Not two hundred dollars…" Slade chuckled. "Two hundred _thousand_ dollars. And that's for an easy, low risk job…"

The boy's eyes grew big. "That much? Just for…?" Robin did a vague gesture across his throat.

"Yes. Interested in that line of work?" Slade smirked, waiting for an outraged denial. Instead there was silence as the boy pondered it.

"Weeeell… not sure… maybe just _once_."

"So, who do you want to take out a contract on?"

"Contract?" The boy asked, puzzled.

"Kill." Slade explained. "Who?"

"Zucco" the small boy snarled, and Slade clearly heard the lust for revenge in his voice.

"Tony is a dangerous guy, my boy…" Slade warned and Robin tensed.

"You _know_ him?"

"By reputation only."

"Oh." The boy relaxed again "And I'm _not_ your boy."

_Really? Well, that might not be such a dumb idea, though…_ Slade considered.

"So you want revenge for your parents?" he said, not pressing the point.

The expressive eyes filled with tears, and the boy nodded before looking down on his now empty plate. Slade straddled the chair across the table from the mini-avenger and focused his single eye on him.

"Any idea how?"

The boy gaped, not really used to an adult who took him seriously. He squirmed under the intense stare.

"…no…"

"You don't even know how to find him, do you?" Slade asked, not tauntingly but rather gently.

"Yes I _do_! Been watching him for _days_!" the boy looked crossed that Slade had supposed that he couldn't find a single man in the vast city.

"You have? And what have you concluded?" Slade could hardly believe that the boy had managed a feat some bounty hunters would have trouble with, but he could see the boy spoke the truth.

Robin sighed. "You talk too _posh_. I'm _eight_ you know…"

Slade chuckled. "I'm sorry if you didn't understa-"

Robin gestured and shook his head. "I _got it_… you just talk funny, that's all… my _conclusions_ are that he has too many people around him all the time… and I haven't got any weapons, anyway…"

"Want to borrow a gun?" Slade offered, just to see the reaction on the boy's face.

"Nah… I don't like the sound… but thanks…" Robin looked like he wasn't at all surprised at the offer. Maybe he wasn't… SLade was a killer, after all, of course Robin would think that he had an extra gun or two laying around.

Slade shrugged. "Well, do you want to learn how to fight _without_ weapons?" he asked, deliberately not using the word 'kill', even if that was what he intended to teach the boy.

"You can show me?" hopeful eyes blinked in surprise.

"Sure. I have some time on my hands… if you want to stay for a few days you are welcome. But I warn you, the training will be hard. It might be too tough for you."

The boy snorted. "I'll be the best. I'm always the best. How tough can it be?"

Slade's hidden grin widened. Oh yes, had he found a match or what?

* * *

Three days they spent training, and Slade marveled at the boy's potential. Robin had no prior fighting experience, but his acrobatic skills made even the highest kicks easy to learn. On the night of the third day, Slade got a call. Suddenly he had a hard decision to make. He spent some time thinking and then went to find Robin. He was in the small make-shift training room as usual, practicing round-house kicks.

"Robin. Come here." The boy immediately ran towards him, a big smile on his face.

"Did you see? I _so_ got those down!" the boy was dressed in clothes Slade had found in a second hand shop… he had put off buying him anything more, having a feeling that this couldn't last long.

"I saw. Very good, my boy. But I have something important to discuss with you."

"What?" the boy looked worried and Slade placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I got a call. It's work. Two days from now I need to be on the other side of the planet… and I can't bring you with me."

"C-can't I just wait here?"

"No, Robin. This mission might take _months_, and this is only a temporary base… I might never return here."

"But… but… I thought you liked me? And what about my training? And Zucco?"

"I _do_ like you, my little bird…" Slade chuckled. "And you have great potential… that's why I have a suggestion for you…"

* * *

The next night, a black-clad thug broke a window to a jewelry store, practically under the nose of Batman, and the man didn't even grab anything. The dark knight sighed. Petty criminals. Not a brain cell between them. He set off after the offender, who turned out to be surprisingly fast. Just as the bat turned a corner, drawing a grappling hook in the process, he almost stumbled over a small, curled up form. Forgetting all about his prey he stopped and bent down. He couldn't believe it! It was the circus boy he had been looking for all week! Still dressed in a very tattered circus outfit.

_

* * *

_

Two weeks later…

Robin, or rather, Dick Grayson, stood in a window of Wayne manor, looking out onto the gloomy grounds. He sighed. Wilson had set it all up, and Rob- _Dick _remembered his every word.

"I'll make sure someone special finds you. He will probably take you to the police, but I bet some rich guy will come for you in the morning. You can trust him… keep an eye on him and you will soon find out his secrets… Impress him like you did with me, and he will be able to continue your training. Maybe then you can get your revenge."

"But what about you?" Dick had said.

"I want you to forget all about me for now… let's keep this a secret, all right?" Dick had nodded reluctantly and pouted. Slade tried to ignore him and continued. "I have saved your uniform, I think you better wear it…" and so the preparations had begun.

Dick had found out Batman's secret rather easily, and Bruce had agreed to train him. He still missed Wilson though, even though the loss of his parents, the trauma from living on the street and then being whisked away to a mansion, made his mind all jumbled up. He already had trouble remembering the man's voice… Sometimes he thought he might have dreamt the whole thing…

_

* * *

_

Two weeks earlier…

Slade watched Batman kneel down by the little huddled figure, who in a few seconds threw himself around the black knight's neck, crying. Slade knew that at least a few of those tears were for him. He promised himself to keep an eye on his bird. He would come back. In six or seven years this boy might have become one of the best fighters this planet had ever seen… but Bruce could only get him so far. Slade would do the rest. The boy was worth it.

A surge of jealousy hit him as the caped hero lifted the boy up. _His_ boy! Slade clamped down on the emotion, though, and turned around. He had work to do. Scattered mission would no longer cut it. No, not now. Not then he had a future to consider. He had to create a legacy. He had to think bigger. The man smiled as he disappeared into the darkness. He had a feeling it would be a very busy few years.

* * *

Epilogue

"Titans, GO!" Robin launched himself after the alluring shadow that so recently had showed up in his city. His team followed suit, but again the blasted man disappeared without a trace. Robin cursed. He couldn't understand why this villain intrigued him so. It was almost like the man reminded him of something… Robin shook his head in frustration. This was _beyond_ annoying! His memory had drawn a blank, and he yet again he was reduced to wonder… _who is Slade?_

_The End._

A/N: Did you like my little "what if?". Hope you did? Review and I might get through the ever lasting packing I have to continue tomorrow… sigh… never move…


	35. Valentine Values

**kitsunechibiko** suggested that I should do a Valentines drabble… I said I would love to, but didn't have the time… so… here it is… Strange how stuff happens, sometimes, isn't it? -grin-

Oh, it's the 13'th here still... posting this early...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans, I just borrow them…  
**Pairing:** Robin/Red X  
**Warning:** Nope… fluffy and chatty…  
**Background:** This is my Robin/Red X from the drabble "The Darkness Below" and story "For Better or for Worse", drabble "Waking up" and so on… Set after "Waking Up". So, to refresh everyone's memory: Red (who's real name is Richard (Rick) Knight) hangs out at the Tower quite a bit, and no other Titan knows that he is Red X, although Robin calls him "Red" (from the color of his hair). Red is unmasked, but in front of the Titans, Robin keeps his mask on, still…

So… here we go then… **Oh, this is completely pointless and just a lot of talk**, so if you have better things to do, you should really do them first… it's SHORT, though…

**  
Valentine Values**

Red reached lazily for the last piece of candy, a gelatin sugar-coated heart. Robin was quicker, though, and snatched it up, popping it in his mouth with a smirk. It was really unfair, Red thought, since the bowl was placed in Robin's lap. On the other hand, he figured, _Robin_ was placed in _his_, as they both were sprawled out, relaxing on the couch in Titans Tower. They had just watched movies all night. Well… between make out sessions… and now it was suddenly morning.

"Hey! You took my heart!" Red exclaimed.

"Awww… that's sweet, Red…" Robin chuckled, popping the candy out on his tongue teasingly.

"It deserves a kiss, then…" Red decided, flipped Robin out of his lap, onto the couch and attacked.

The move left Robin with a rather silly smile on his face, until his brow furrowed.

"Heeey…."

"Yes, candy cane?" Red asked innocently.

"You stole it!"

"Na-ha!" Red protested, chewing away.

"Thief."

"Cutie pie."

"Scoundrel."

"Gumbie bear"

"Delinquent"

"Tootsie Pop"

"Crook"

"Chocolate frog."

"Hey, that's not even a real candy! You got that from Harry Potter!"

"Might be… but it fits… You are sweet, I crave you and you always try to jump me…"

"I do not!" Robin's ears turned quite an interesting color.

"And you got big red ears…" The thief giggled.

"Frog's don't have- _I DO NOT_!"

"Aw, c'mon… you know what they say about guys with big ears, right?"

"_What_?" Robin could smell the trap.

"They say, 'gosh, that guy has really big ears!'"

"I think I'll call the cops…" Robin decided, reaching for his T-com on the table.

"On the other hand your ears aren't _really_ that big… and they are absolutely delicious!" Red hurriedly said, and started to nibble on one.

"Soon-to-be-jail-bait." Robin chuckled.

"Soon-to-be-snogged…"

* * *

The snogging in question had to wait, though, since the other Titans suddenly appeared in the room.

"Happy glorious Day-of-Valentines!"

"Morning, dudes!"

"I'm gonna make heart shaped waffles! With all the goodies!"

"Good morning."

Red sighed.

"Why do they always interrupt?" he wailed, making sure Robin's mask was returned to him. From Robin's position, more or less covered by Red, there was no chance of being seen without it at the moment … and Red loved those eyes.

"'Cause you're always _at it_, man." Cy snorted.

"Yes. You are both quite acting like snoorgklaaks in the season of mating, are they not?" Starfire asked Raven.

"I would imagine so." the girl nodded solemnly, trying to hide a smile.

"So? We have to make up for lost time!" Red complained. "Besides, we were just watching movies…" he tried to tug Robin's top down without anybody noticing. It was amazing how it could slide up by itself like that.

"Yeah, _riiiight_…" Cyborg didn't sound like he believed a word. "Hey! Who took the whipped cream! Aw, guys, not _again_!?"

"What? We? Wasn't us!" Red declared. "I bet it was BB!" He pointed at the boy "Hey, grass-stain, gluttony is a _sin,_ you know!"

"So is _lust_, babe..." Robin smirked up at him.

"Oh? Fuck…"

"Yes, I would imagine that would be included…" Robin chuckled.

"It _so_ wasn't me, that was real _cream_! I'm a _vegan_!" Beast Boy protested.

"Maybe you are a meat-eating sleepwalker?" Red suggested, trying to push a certain empty canister under the couch with his foot.

"Stop harassing my team, _Rick_, or I'll make you train with us today." Robin threatened. This statement met more reactions than he had expected.

"What?! It's _Valentines_! I'm not running a course today, forget it!" BB said. "I'm hitting the mall! Comin' Rae?"

"Sure." Raven said to the boy's complete amazement.

"Uhh… really?"

"Yes? Why not? I bet Star's coming too, right Star?"

"Oh, yes please! I would love to study the workings of this day!"

BB's ear's drooped a little, but he soon perked up.

"What about you, Cy? Comin'?" he asked his friend.

"Nah, 'can't. Got a date." the older teen admitted.

Red X snorted.

"With what, a food processor? Let me guess, you are taking her to the carwash for a hot wax?"

"_Rick!_" Robin sounded annoyed, but Cy smirked and towered over Red's leaner form.

"If you weren't the one giving my leader bed-hair… nice style, by the way, Rob, I would like to introduce your _mouth_ to a kitchen appliance, _kid_."

* * *

Robin slowly counted to ten while his boyfriend and teammate had a half serious glare competition.

"All right, everybody _freeze_!" he shouted "This is _not_ a holiday! This is a stupid commercial trick to sell more cards and candy. Practice will _not_ be canceled!"

They all gawped at him, then Red slowly started to grin.

"Let me guess… never had a date on Valentines before, have you?"

"So? I have been _working_! What does that have to-"

"'Cause it's only stupid if you_ don't,_ Jelly Bean… but don't worry! Today you have! And Titans, please scatter… I'll occupy your fearless leader…"

The room emptied in record time. Robin wondered where that speed was when they had an emergency. He turned to his smugly grinning boyfriend.

"Really? You have something planned?"

"Yup. For tonight, though."

"Something legal?"

"Semi-legal."

"HOW semi?" Robin frowned

"Well…" Red squirmed. "If we get _caught_… it's definitely _not_ legal."

"Why am I not surprised? And if we _aren't _caught?"

"You'll be a very happy criminal."

"_How_ happy?"

"Criminally."

"What did I do to deserve you?" Robin grunted.

"I have no idea, but that probably wasn't legal either… really good things never are…" Red philosophized.

* * *

Robin almost expected Red to just take him to his apartment for a nice, _undisturbed_ shag, but he wasn't about to complain, as he felt very guilty about not having anything planned himself. And he would not mind a shag. Not at _all_.

Red surprised him, though, and they spent the evening in the darkness of the rafters high above the scene of Jump's opera house. The opera given at the time was, appropriately, 'Don Juan', or 'Don Giovanni' by Mozart. The evening went splendidly, with only one little mishap as Red happened to drop a shrimp onto the scene. Robin winced as one of the chorus members seemingly slipped on it, but it was not very noticeable. Sitting side by side, balancing on the beams and watching the splendid show was intoxicating, and it was amazing that they didn't drop the whole picnic-basket, brought by Red, onto the unsuspecting performers. Especially after Red got bored and decided that kissing Robin was more to his liking than opera.

* * *

It was rather late as the two of them snuck into Red's apartment through an especially rigged window.

"It's clear that your knowledge of a few laws is lacking." Robin snorted after kicking off his shoes. "Remind me to repeat some with you. Especially those concerning 'breaking and entering' and 'indecent exposure'… oh, and littering!"

"C'mon, you _loved_ it!" Red smirked, seeing straight through Robin's huffiness.

"Yeah, I did…" Robin grinned. "Valentines might not be that bad…"

"Nah, it's all about who you spend it with…" Red agreed.

"Really?" Robin pulled Red down on the bed/sofa combination. "I thought it was all about who you_ ended_ it with…"

_Fin._

**  
A/N**: I TOLD you it was pointless! But I hope you thought it was sweet, at least… now I'm back to the "not so sweet"-ness of 'the Peace Contract'… No need to review!

Oh, I have NOT forgotten the 'Review-prizes' for **Lorian Kedrake** and **LuCiFelLo KuFF. **They will probably be the next two drabbles I publish, and I like to publish them together… but I'm still buggered for time… I hope I will be able to finish them before I move…


	36. Surprise!

**PRIZE DRABBLES!**

Remember the 300-review-contest-thingy from a long, long time ago? Well, I have finally had a bit of time between packing, working and napping (I'm sick. Have fever. Pity me.) to finish the prizes! They are both 'true' drabbles: that is; not very long, and they are very different. I will start out with a light one with a taste of lemon, and finish with a dark one with a taste of... blood? Well, even if they are different, I hope you will find something to enjoy in both…

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you **Lorian Kedrake** for review number 300 of "Delightful Drabbles"! This is the looooooong overdue prize-drabble… Lorian wanted **a sequel to the x-mas-drabble "Zapped",** with a certain trio… (go back and glance through it if you have the time… or you are gonna miss a thing or two…)

Soo… this is, like "Zapped" an _alternative_ Terms-universe, meaning it never took place in the "real" storyline… as a certain thief does not appear in it… ;o) This also explains the strange time-line as Robin's b-day is in spring. Ignore it, and you'll live…

Also thanks to Lorian's sis, who helped me kick-start this drabble with a few ideas… ;o)

**  
Surprise!**

Red X did not like big, looming shadows. He particularly didn't like _unexpected_ big, looming shadows. And if they appeared during a _job_… well, let's just say that he wasn't the happiest thief in Jump City at the moment.

"So you are the one who stole Robin's suit?" The shadow spoke.

Red X's spirits managed to drop even more. There were only a few people that knew that the suit had switched owners, and the only one who matched this build had to be…

"Slade…?"

The shadow moved and became more solid. Red X jumped a bit, as he had expected the man to wear his black and copper mask. He then remembered the very funny and naughty rumors he had heard about a year ago.

"So it's true? You really seduced Robin to the dark side?" the thief grinned.

"How much do you know?"

"Most of it's too good to be true… that you got a love nest set up in the big city… and has taken over completely…"

"Well, life is good…"

"No _way_?"

"I refuse to reply 'yes way', but it's true."

"And no masks?"

"We only have each other to protect..."

"And… Robin? I mean… willingly?"

"Very much so."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

"Yes." Slade smirked and Red really got it then…

_Damn Robin, always got the good stuff…_

"Sooo… what'cha doin´ here, then? Lover's spat?"

"It's a surprise."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

Red X frowned. This guy wasn't very talkative at the moment, was he?

"Care to tell me _what it is_?"

"It's a long story…"

"I got time."

"Really? The night guards come through here in two minutes…"

"Shit!"

* * *

The two of them had retreated to a secluded roof. Red was slightly tense, but somehow he trusted Slade not to go completely insane on him. He was sure the Robin kept some sort of leash on the man…. _Ohhh… there's an interesting picture…_

Slade had been talking for the last twenty minutes, and Red's jaw had dropped during the first three. He hadn't bothered to pick it up.

"So…" he started as Slade fell silent "Let me get this straight... and, yea, that _is_ a poor choice of words… you invented some sort of dimension TIVO?"

"Yes."

"And you and Robin have watched a lot of naughty stuff on it?"

"_Mainly_, yes."

"Some involving me?"

"Yes."

"Which Robin seemed to like…?"

"Yes."

"And now you want me to come back with you… and fulfill Robin's fantasies?"

"It's his birthday tomorrow."

"I see…" Red X pondered the pro's and con's. Well, first of all, both Robin and Slade were hot as hell… and there was bound to be a lot of neat stuff to steal in their city… "What about expenses?" he asked slyly. _Couldn't be too easy here, after all…_

"All paid, and you may name your price… if your performance is up to standards, naturally."

The youth snorted.

"You _don't _have to worry about _that_…" He thought for a moment, having a small aneurysm at the prospect of fortune. "I won't remove my mask." he decided.

"Well, your mouth_ will_ be required in the deal, Red X. How about if I provide you with a similar mask that will leave that area free?"

Red X grinned.

"Call me Red. I require 50.000 dollars cash and the free reign of your city for a month, with lodging and expenses paid… if that's a deal then I'll agree to come."

Slade smirked coldly back.

"I wasn't aware that I was really _asking_ …"

* * *

Robin was annoyed. No. He was irritated. No. He was bloody_ furious_. It was his birthday tomorrow, and yesterday Slade had decided to go on a mission… now Robin would have to 'celebrate' the day alone, and that reminded him too much of growing up with Wayne. Business almost always came first for that man. Alfred tried his best, of course, and Robin loved him for it, but now… _now_ he shouldn't have to be alone. Slade should bloody well _know_ who came first! Robin didn't _want_ anything, damn, he had everything he ever could wish for, but he wanted _Slade_ to be there. Robin's fist hit the man's pillow. Even sleeping alone felt terribly wrong now. Somehow he managed at last, though, with a frown on his face.

* * *

He was waken by demanding lips on his, washing the bad mood away in an instant.

"Hmmm… I _knew_ you would be back…" he murmured.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world…" his beloved purred back. "And… I got you a present…"

"Really? You didn't have to, you know…"

"Oh, that's _nice_… drag me all across the continent for _that_…" an unknown voice growled, and Robin startled.

"What! Who?" he exclaimed before spotting a familiar figure in a tattered cape. "S-Slade… you… you got someone to dress up as Red X?" Robin's mind was reeling.

"Oh, _now_ I'm insulted!" the thief huffed.

"Me as _well_…" Slade growled playfully. "Did you expect me to get you a mere _copy_?"

"So… this… you…he… and… oh, my god."

"Wow, I didn't know skin could_ get_ that red…" their guest smirked.

Robin glared at him. He was wearing his usual outfit, but his mask was altered so the smirk was plainly visible. That made his vice more normal as well, as he didn't have the built-in scrambler.

"But… how… you…?." Robin continued and Red laughed.

"He's so cute! Watch out, Slade or I'll steal him…"

"Just try, X, and you'll have to steal yourself a new pair of kidneys as well." Slade told him as a matter-of-fact.

"Got it." Red snickered. "I'll put kidneys on my shopping-list, then…"  
Robin tried desperately to come up with anything that sounded at least half intelligent, but failed several times.

"Slade, you… you brought him here to… are you _serious_?"

"It's a fantasy of yours, isn't it?" Slade chuckled. "And since you go out of your way to fulfill _mine_…"

"Yeah, but… it's only that; a _fantasy_… I wouldn't want you to think that you aren't enough for me! I love you! I never want to be with anyone _but_ you… you know that, don't you?"

Slade's look softened and then his eye started to glitter with mischief.

"Thank you, love… but for now, let's enjoy our guest, shall we? And when he can't keep up with us anymore, we'll kick him out of bed and show him why this room is soundproof… what do you say?"

Robin chuckled, drowning in the man's love, not quite hearing Red X's exclaims of protest.

"I just wanna know if I get to top…" Robin grinned.

"Later, naturally…" Slade promised. "But first, _we_ are going to enjoy _you_…"

* * *

Robin couldn't help it. He still loved being dominated… and with two pairs of skillful hands he soon melted and merely agreed to everything. It was simply intoxicating to be sucking two cocks at once, Slade's he knew every part of and Red's was exciting new territory. It was long but slim, Robin noted, or at least compared to Slade's… and Robin had a hunch that the comparison was rather unfair. The other's tongues ran over his body as well, making the trails feel like lava on his skin.

They played for a long time, trying new and exciting positions. Robin loved Red's quick tongue, but not for speaking… he was straddling Slade at the moment, the man's cock buried deep inside him, and Red was pressed against his back, kissing and licking. Slade leaned back, dragging Robin with him, and then Robin suddenly felt a new pressure between his legs.

"Ahh… wha…. what are you…?"

"Shhhh… relax…." Slade purred, and grabbed Robin's hips to keep him still, while his own hips moved.

"…so tight…" Robin heard Red pant above him, and then he was filled more than he ever thought possible. Slade and Red held still, while Robin gasped and moaned between them.

"Good?" Slade asked, having serious doubt that he could for a complete sentence.

"Mmmm… please… please… move… fuck me…" Robin begged and his lovers were easily convinced. As both found a rhythm, thrusting inside him, all Robin could moan was:

"Oh… my… god…"

The End


	37. A New World

**PRIZE-DRABBLES PART 2/2  
**

**purpleplumchan** from DA was the 300 reviewer for "The Peace Contract", and here is the promised prize-drabble for that… also EXTREMELY late (I just checked, and the rev's are now up to 430! I can't belive that, but I'm more than grateful…). She wished for "dark Slade/Robin with an appearance of Bruce (though no Robin/Bruce slash)"-drabble! I hope this will do, even though it has a LOT of Bruce in it…

It's a free-standing piece…

**  
A New World**

Bruce was dying.

He was not alone.

The vast battlefield was littered with bodies, and it had taken Robin much too long to find his old mentor among them. Kneeling by his side, Robin had already assessed the injuries. It had become a gruesome routine. Who was worth taking with you? First it had been everybody, but lately fewer and fewer. Robin stroked a strand of hair out of Bruce's eyes. The man was unconscious. Robin hoped he would stay that way until it was all over, the pain from the multiple wounds must be excruciating… but at the same time, one egotistical part of him, wanted to say goodbye.

This battle… this _war_… it wasn't one between heroes and villains, and it had never been. It was political, and religious, and utterly, utterly devastating. It had raged across the earth for over two years. No country untouched, nowhere safe to hide. You fought or you died. No one cared which. Three months after it started, the first nuclear bomb had been dropped. It didn't matter by whom. Not then it continued. Humanity where now scattered, their leaders mad, all communications down, recourses dwindling quickly.

This battle had been over a small settlement. They had tried to protect it. Robin wasn't sure if they had been successful… the 'other side', most of them probably their own countrymen, as 'sides' no longer really existed, had attacked, hoping to find supplies and ammunition.

And now Bruce was dying. This battlefield Robin would leave alone. He doubted that he had the strength to leave another. He had lost them all this way, all of them. Even being able to fly wouldn't save you forever…_ Happy birthday…_ he thought grimly to himself. _What a way to celebrate sixteen years on the planet… _

A shadow fell over the pair and something cold pressed slightly into Robin's neck. The boy froze.

"Hello, little bird."

Robin slowly raised his head, the cold metal following his every move. It was a sword, and Robin already knew who was holding it.

"Slade." The tip of the blade caressed his neck almost tenderly.

"Glad you recognize me."

One corner of Robin's mouth twitched. How could he ever forget that voice? The face though, was new to him. Angular, hard, cold, with white hair streaked with blood. _Probably not his_, Robin assumed.

The blade didn't budge, Slade's arm didn't as much as waver.

"He's… he's dying." Robin swallowed.

"So I can see."

"Can… can you wait… until…? So I can be with him?"

"Wounds to the gut can take hours." the man commented coldly, hinting that he didn't plan to wait that long.

"I… understand… Then-"

"R-Robin?" Bruce's parched voice whispered.

Robin forgot all about the blade at his jugular and leaned over his fallen mentor.

"I'm right here, Bruce…" he barely felt the blade shift and started to trail down his back.

"…you… hurt?" Bruce asked.

"No… no, I'm fine… everything will be fine…"

"Good…" There was a faint smile on the man's lips. "Take… care, Robin… you have to leave…"

"No, Bruce, I'm staying! Please let me stay!" The last part was more aimed at the mercenary behind him.

"I… won't live much longer… I'm sorry…"

"Bruce… you have nothing to be sorry about, I… I would never have lasted this long without you…"

"You'll… be… alone…"

"Not- not for long, Bruce… not for long…" Robin knew that as soon as Slade had deemed that he had been patient enough, Robin would feel that blade slide into his body. He hoped it would be quick, but with Slade he couldn't be sure. The man could kill him in a second or make it take days…

"It's getting dark." Slade's voice cut in.

"Who… who was that?" the former dark knight tried to raise his head. Robin closed his eyes briefly.

"Slade." he admitted. He couldn't lie to the man on his deathbed.

"Deathstroke?" Bruce wondered, and Robin nodded. "Then… I need to speak to him."

"W-what?" Robin stuttered.

"I need to… ask him a favor." Bruce insisted, and his tired eyes swiveled to the man who had stepped around to his other side.

Robin paled. He knew what kind of favor Bruce wanted. To be given a swift death. His mentor would never ask _him_ to do it, but he _could _ask an assassin like Slade. Robin bit his lower lip hard and bowed his head. Bruce didn't deserve to die slowly and in terrible pain, but…

"You still use swords, I see…" Bruce commented as he spotted the man.

"Of course. Ammunition run out, weapons jam. A sword is reliable." Slade answered dryly.

"You seem to have… plenty of both, though." Bruce said, and Robin looked up at the mercenary, seeing that his mentor was right. Guns, knives, ammunition, grenades… the man was a walking armory.

"I do. My resources are vast. I arrived when the battle was almost over, though. No need to waste it."

Robin saw Bruce nod almost appreciatively and nearly wanted to nod himself. The fighters usually ran out of bullets early, and then shooting them would be a pure waste of materials if you had Slade's skills.

"Why… late…? What… side?" Bruce's breaths had become more labored.

Slade smirked.

"You still believe in good and evil, bat? After all this?"

There was a scraping noise from the dying man, and Robin startled as he realized that the man was chuckling.

"To answer your question," Slade continued "I was merely passing, when I got dragged in. People wanted my weapons."

"I… see…" Bruce nodded. "Tell me, Slade… are you a man who would… honor a last wish?"

"From you? Yes." The other man answered simply. "We used to be on different 'sides' but I _do_ respect you as a warrior."

"Thank… you…" Bruce coughed, and Robin shivered as he saw small specks of blood appearing on the man's lips. "Then… I want you to… take care of Robin…"

Robin's head shot up, looking from the man on the ground to the one standing and back again.

"_What_? Bruce, what are you _saying_?! You can't-" the boy started.

"Robin, please… the world… has changed. _We_ have changed… this… is a new world…You need Slade's skills and knowledge to survive now… I can't protect you anymore… if he honors my request… he will…"

"Yeah, he_ loves_ protecting me!" Robin snorted "Bruce… you _know_ what happened! You know what he... what he _did_…"

It had been a month or so into the war. Robin had still been too trusting back then, and a group of soldiers had cornered him. The way they had acted, Robin knew that he was going to get raped, and most probably killed, but then Slade had shown up. The man had still used his mask back then, along with his whole costume. They all had. Now it seemed stupid to wear anything else but military gear.The inexperienced soldiers had been no match for the man, but as Robin thought himself, _impossibly_, saved… Slade had taken him away and claimed him himself. Robin's eyes burned with unshed tears at the thought. The man had not treated him too roughly, but it had been bad enough. Fortunately they were attacked a few days later, and Robin had been able to escape.

"I'm… aware that… he might… require _compensation_, Robin… I'm… sorry… I want you to _live_… please… don't hate me…"  
"I… I could never hate you…" Robin whispered, although, at that moment, he was as close to it as he had ever been. He straightened up somewhat. No matter. Slade would never-

"I accept." Robin heard Slade sheath the sword.

"Thank… you…" Bruce whispered.

"No! Forget it, Bruce! I won't-" Robin started.

"So Slade will heed my wish, but _you_ won't?" the man sighed.

"I… Bruce… I…" Robin's voice trailed off.

"Go with him… learn from him… You... won't… be alone…"

"As…as you wish, Bruce…" Robin mumbled. He had to. A last wish… you could never escape that.

"As I said, it's getting dark. We need to go, boy." Slade interrupted.

"No! I'm staying! I'm staying until…"

"A… second request?" Bruce voice was no more than a faint whisper now.

"Of course." Slade nodded shortly. "And don't worry, Mr Wayne…. I'll keep Robin close."

"Thank… you… t-try… try to… treat him… well…"

"I will keep him alive." Slade drew his sword again.

"No! I won't let you do this!" Robin tried to get between the two men, ignoring Bruce's frustrated growl.

"Really?" Slade looked at him coldly. "Have you never helped a dying comrade out of his misery? Always ignored the cries of pain around you? Then you are much more coldhearted than I am." Slade studied the trembling boy, and added, almost kindly, "The birds will come soon…"

Robin's breath hitched in his throat, and his eyes scanned the horizon worryingly. They had started out as common crows, but perhaps they had been changed by nuclear waste, or maybe they had just simply adapted quickly. Having plenty to eat on the battlefields had let to that their numbers had exploded, their beaks and talons sharpened, and they had gotten more aggressive. They swept down on the dead and dying in thousands, and they seemed to prefer their pray alive.

"Move aside. You may have a moment if you wish, then we have to go."

Robin couldn't do anything but obey. He kneeled down by his mentor again, and took hold of his hand. Bruce's fingers curled limply around his, as the man tried to squeeze back.

"I love you, Bruce… dad…"

"I love you too, son… so… proud…"

The man's body stiffened and then his eyes glazed over. Slade slid the sword out of the man's chest with ease, and dried it off against the back of a nearby corpse.

Robin carefully closed his father's eyes and bowed his head, letting silent tears fall.

"Get up." Slade ordered, and then grabbed Robin's arm to help the boy to his feet. "We need to be a mile or two away from here before sunset. Come." Slade set off, not bothering to see if Robin followed or not.

He did. The boy dried his eyes and lifted them to lock onto the patch of forest in the distance where they were headed. He followed in the man's footsteps, crisscrossing around dead bodies.

Batman had been right… this was a new world… and, thanks to a dying loved ones last wish… Robin had a new Master.

_  
The End_

**A/N**… hmmm… this almost sounds like an intro to a story, more than a drabble… but I have no idea what would happen next, so… Do you believe Batman would/could act like this? I think so... under these circumstances... but opinions are welcome! Maybe it's just me... I'm never nice to the bat for some reason... ;o)


	38. Is There a Vet in the House?

Do you remember "**Is there a Doctor in the House?**" Well… Slade is at it again… why doesn't the man LEARN?! You can read this without having read the one-shot, but you might want to take a look… it's short…

**Warning:** crack. Completely meaningless, but hopefully good for a laugh… oh, and a bit naughty too! Based on my pic "**Curious Cat Boys**" on Deviant Art. (can be found through my 'homepage' link on my bio...)

Dedicated to **GraysonGirl** for describing how Red looked in that pic, a few minutes before I posted it... scary! I think I have found all the cameras in my room by now… ;o) Oh, and just as payback for that, I'm borrowing somthing of your in this... ;o)

Also to **kodokumegumi** and **LuCiFelLo **on Deviant Art, as I just adore their styles, and I THINK they like kitty-cats too, so I hope they will like this… poor payment for all the wonderful drawings, but…

**  
Is There a Vet in the House?**

Robin groggily sat up. His tail twitched in irritation and his ears turned this way and that, trying to determine where he was and what had happened.

_Waaaait…_

Robin sat up straighter._ Tail? Ears that moved?_

"Hello, apprentice. How are you- oh, damn… not again…"

* * *

Slade, for the second time in a short while, wanted to bang his head against the wall until it broke. The wall that is. Or his head. It didn't much matter. A week ago he had received a new formula of the net, promising 'gained flexibility and strength'. Perfect for his apprentice, he thought. This time, though, he _tested_ it first… He had given a dose to Red X, but the damn thief had slipped out of his clutches somehow, because when he had come to check on him in the morning the cell was empty. Well, that was proof the drug worked, Slade had decided, and had given his unsuspecting and reluctant apprentice one as well. And now…

"Mew?" Robin asked, worriedly.

"Oh, fuck… please tell me that you can at least _talk?_" Slade groaned, and then had second thoughts. Last time he had messed things up, silences had been rare and much appreciated.

Robin narrowed his eyes. _Of course he could talk!_ He tried to concentrate, but found it rather difficult… his head seemed to be filled with sunbeams, fuzzy things, and stuff that made squeaking noises. He closed his eyes.

"Yes?" he tried, and the man seemed to relax slightly.

"Well. Good. At least-"

There was a loud banging noise from the vents, coming closer, and suddenly something fell through the vent in the sealing. At the very last moment it seemed to turn around and then landed lightly on its feet. Robin hissed.

"Awww… I'm so _good,_ it's _scary_!" the something seemed to say to itself, before noticing a still hissing Robin. "Hi kitten!" it said, delighted.

"'M no kitten!" Robin spluttered, his tail twice as big as before and standing straight up. He was still crawled up on his bunk, ears flat against his head.

"Well ya got the tail for it!" the creature commented. "Niiiice tail, by the way!"

"Think so?" Robin sat back and started stroking the black fur on it, smoothing it out. He couldn't look ruffled now, could he?

"Yeah! I'm Red. Got food?" the other cat… or boy… came to sit on Robin's bunk as well, but Robin didn't mind._ I've got a pretty tail…_

"Ask _him_." Robin nodded towards Slade, who was frozen to the spot.

_There are two of them_, was the man's first thought. Slade just stared at his former apprentice and the new arrival, who had to be the thief. He didn't have his mask or costume anymore, but the ears and tail was kind of an obvious sign. Their bodies were smaller, Slade saw. Not _much_ so, but enough for Red X to get into the big air vents of the old factory in which Slade's base was located at the moment. Probably being able to jump high enough and being extremely limber would have made it easy for the boy to escape. He didn't seem too interested in running at the moment, though… They both had pointy ears and long, expressive tails sticking out over now rather low riding pajama-pants in Robin's case, and a tattered pair of boxers in Red's. Robin's new appendages were black and silky smooth, matching his hair, and the thief, being a natural redhead, had matching ginger ears and a striped tail. Suddenly Slade realized that two pairs of eyes were studying him closely. One pair blue and the other a muddy green-brown. Their eyes seemed larger, though… their noses somewhat smaller… not inhumanly so, but there were differences.

"Who's he?" Red asked.

Robin's brow furrowed. He _knew_ this one... the man was… Bob? ...Lucy? He shrugged.

"Brings me food." he answered.

"Ahhh… a _servant_…" Red nodded, and Robin copied him.

Slade sighed.

"I'll get you breakfast…"

* * *

A few days later, Slade was furiously working on an antidote, and even though the man had _tried_ to kick him out, Red was still around. Keeping the two imprisoned seemed to be quite impossible as well… thankfully the cat-boys seemed to suffer from quite a serious affliction: as soon as they happened to come across a patch of sunlight, their legs simply appeared to give out and they promptly fell asleep in a huddle. They were quite cute when they were sleeping.

They moved rather strangely, and although they walked on two feet for longer distances, they usually crouched as soon as they stopped, and their nimbleness made in possible for them to be comfortable on all fours as well. Slade preferred them to stay on the floor, because they both walked like slightly tipsy cheap whores, swaggering in an almost impossible way, and frankly, it made it hard to focus.

Slade _had _tried to work with what he got, but even if Red, the ginger tabby, had a healthy addiction to things that glittered, Slade found it impossible to send him out on a mission… the boy just came back with _anything_, to display it proudly at Slade's feet. Last night it had been a plastic bag.

"Caught it!" Red half said, half meowed. "Was trying to fly away!" he pawed at it a bit, as if daring it to try anything again. "Killed it." he decided, and looked up at Slade for praise.

"Very… nice…" Slade tried to restrain his anger by patting his feet on the floor. In the next minute he was howling in pain.

"Robin! Bad cat!"

Robin withdrew his claws, and looked peeved. Slade had not been happy when he first noticed that the pair had gained those retractable deadly weapons on their fingertips. Cats can't be trusted with weapons.

"Was _hunting_!" Robin declared. "Bob's no fun…" he said to Red, and started to lick the other boy's ear.

"Don't mind the help." Red soothed him and washed Robin's ear in turn.

"My. Name. Is. _Slade_." the man hissed, very catlike, actually. He was ignored.

The man chose to sullenly stomp off and let his two captives occupy each other for a while.

They seemed to get along, even though they were quite different… Red was brash and always in some sort of trouble, and had already, somehow, earned himself a slight tear in his left ear on one of his expeditions. Robin had licked it and told him he looked tough.

Robin, Slade never let_ him_ out, was the clever one… if 'clever' was the right word… He was also rather vain, and as soon that he had figured out that the cat in the mirror wasn't an enemy, he had spent some time admiring himself. Slade found it hard not too, as well… especially since both Red and Robin occasionally forgot to dress. Slade _had_ provided clothes that would accommodate both a tail and their improved flexibility, but they got sidetracked quite easily. When Red was let out, Slade insisted on clothes, though. Jump City might only raise its collective eyebrows at a boy with cat-ears and a tail…but a _naked _boy of the same description might lead to some questions.

Slade sat down by his desk and had a full three minutes of peace.

"Watcha' doin'?" Red asked, leaning over him.

Slade closed his eye. This was very much like the last time he had bought stuff online… This time, though, there were _some_ advantages. He quickly grabbed a ping-pong-ball from a drawer and threw it, blindly, over his shoulder. There was a rattle as the half-cat scrambled after the thing, and played with it for several seconds before coming back.

"I'm boooored."

Slade threw another ball. Eventually the toys _did _run out, though. That was the thing… they never brought the damn balls _back_… Both cats moved in on him this time, and soon Red was hanging over his shoulder and Robin had slipped into his lap. Red soon tired of being ignored by the man and went to raid the fridge. Robin, on the other hand, seemed sleepy, but wouldn't quite settle. Clawed hands trampled Slade's chest as if trying to make it softer. Slade had enough. He brought his hand up to Robin's head, in an attempt to grab the boy's hair and throw him off, but as his fingers buried themselves in the black tresses, Robin tensed and then went completely limp. As Slade stopped, the boy butted his head against the man's hand, asking for, or rather _demanding_, more. When Slade's fingers slipped behind a very silky ear, there came a deep rumbling noise from the boy. He purred.

"Woooha! What's _that_?" Red, with a mouth full of grilled chicken, wanted to know.

"Dunno… feels goooood." Robin answered sleepily.

"Do it to _me_! Please-please-please!" Red begged Slade, and kneeled by the chair.

"Only if you remember my name." Slade grinned down at him cruelly.

"No fair! _Robin _can't!" Red objected.

"Can _too_! It's… Sally?" The purring boy tried.

Slade sighed again.

"Close enough…"

Soon he had two loudly purring kittens in his care.

"Told ya he wasn't useless…" Robin sighed happily and snuggled closer.

"Good chicken too…" Red admitted, which was, in his opinion, very much like a declaration of love.

* * *

After that, Slade found it somewhat easier to control the boys, as he now had a reward to dangle in front of their eyes. They even managed to learn his name, and, on a special occasion, Red actually brought back the diamonds he was supposed to. The boy received a tummy-rub for that, which made him purr louder than ever, and made Robin insanely jealous. That might be why the boy, late in the evening when Red was soundly asleep in a mountain of pillows, decided to be daring as well. He was sprawled over Slade's knees at that moment, just hanging limply. To Slade it looked to be the most uncomfortable position in the world, but the boy had chosen it himself. If it weren't for Robin's tail sweeping over his face now and then, Slade wouldn't complain… he did, after all, have a very nice view of the boy's ass. Suddenly Robin tensed and slowly lifted his head. His ears were pointed towards a dark corner and the end of his tail twitched erratically.

"What is it, boy?" Slade asked, suddenly feeling like he was in a Lassie-movie.

"Mousey!" Robin whispered and Slade took a look for himself. It wasn't a 'mousey'. It was a large, flea ridden, mangy _sewer_ _rat_. "Mine!" Robin exclaimed and jumped. Slade came to his feet, having a feeling that this might not end well. The rat, even when being attacked by a human-sized cat, wasn't impressed. It made a noise. Robin, apparently having expected the thing to run, stopped. The rat moved closer. Robin backed away. The rat moved again. Robin decided to retreat and quickly climbed onto Slade's back, and, standing on the man's shoulders, hissed at the hideous thing.

Slade, with Robin still balancing on his shoulders like it was no big deal, took a few quick steps forward and kicked the rat into a wall. Its lifeless body slid to the ground, leaving a rather gross stain, and before Slade could stop him, Robin was there. The boy tossed the rat's body around the room in triumph, until a firm grip on his tail ended the game.

"Whyyyy?" the cat wailed.

"That rat is _filthy_, Robin. You are going to take a shower."

"_Agaaaain_?"

"Two days ago isn't 'again', young man."

"Whass-goin-on?" Red lifted his head from the pillows.

"Slade saved me and now he's making me baaaathe!" Robin complained.

Red snickered, but winced as his own tail was caught.

"You'll come too." Slade decided, and proceeded to drag the two unwilling bathers along.

* * *

An hour later, after kicking the boys out of his bed when he had found them there, Slade had to change the damp sheets. Robin and Red had apparently thought that his bed was the ideal place to dry after their shower. Slade didn't get it. The boys had perfectly _fine_ bunks, but if he wasn't careful he woke up in the morning, teetering on the very edge of the large bed, with at least one of them sprawled across its width or length. They also had the bad habit of sleeping on top of him, which always made him wake up with a back-pain and sometimes a rather… intimate problem.

He sighed as he came into the room with fresh sheets, just to see the two of them curled up cutely in the middle of the stripped bed once more. Naked again, he noted.

"Out." He ordered, but was again ignored. Robin even lifted his head and yawned at him, before settling it back on Red's stomach.

Slade growled, dragging the both of them off the bed and proceeded to change the linen. The cat's helped. Kind of. Robin had a small panic attack when he couldn't find his way out from under the covers, and Red, seeing the enticing way the covers moved, jumped on them. It ended up with Slade having to change everything, including the ripped duvet, again.

As he was finally done, the man was too tired to kick the boys out, and, after stripping down to his boxers, just collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

He woke up, hours later, to whispering voices. He pretended to still be sleeping, so he wouldn't get involved in whatever the boy's were discussing. It turned out he would anyway.

"Dare you to lift the cover!" the slightly trembling voice of Robin said, making it clear that he didn't dare himself.

"Sure!" Red's voice was full of bravado, as usual, but nothing happened.

"Weeeell?" Robin asked.

"What if he wakes _up_?" Red said uncertainly, making Slade more alert. What were the little devils planning now?

"Naaaah… he won't!" Robin insured his friend.

"Sure?"

"Yeah… do it!"

Very slowly Slade could feel the covers lift.

"Wow… It's still there!" Robin breathed.

"Told ya so! I felt it a few nights ago… it's really _hard_!" Red whispered back. Slade froze. Did he have a…? Yes… damn… He was about to roll over when Red whispered gleefully.

"Dare you to touch it!"

Robin made a mewing sound, and Slade _just couldn't move_. He had set a firm rule for himself to 'see but not touch'. They were both in their _teens_, for god's sake, _and_ they had tails! It was just not done. He prided himself on his willpower, and had not planned to succumb to anything remotely naughty concerning his apprentice and the house invader. But he was now frozen to the spot. Slade managed to open his eye just enough to watch the two that were sprawled on either side of him.

"I can? I can touch it?" Robin asked.

"Gotta take it out first, I guess…"

"Huh?"

There was some careful manipulation of his underwear, involving sharp claws, and suddenly Slade felt that he was naked.

"There! Touch it!" Red urged the younger teen on.

"That's… that's his _thingy_! His thingy is all read and _swollen_!" Robin sounded worried.

"That's no thingy, that's a _cock_!" Red explained, having the unlimited knowledge that only a few years of seniority could give.

"Ya think it hurts?" Robin asked again.

"Don't know…"

"I… I'm gonna touch it!" Robin said, clearly gathering up all his courage.

Slade felt the tip of a finger quickly brush against his now rather aching erection.

"It's smooth…" Robin half purred, and, gaining more courage, he wrapped his fingers around the shaft.

"Let me!"

Another hand joined the first, and it was all Slade could do, not to come right then. He closed his eye, trying to think of mangy rats.

"Oh-oh… it's… it's _leaking_!" Robin noted, sounding even more worried now.

There were some puffs of air, tickling Slade's groin and Red said reassuringly.

"Smells nice. Don't think he's hurt…"

"Are we in trouble?" Robin's voice was shaking at this point.

"Maybe." Red didn't sound worried in the least. "Wanna stop?"

"Yeah…" Robin said unsurely, and Slade almost groaned in frustration. "But we can't leave his thingy _dirty_! He will _know_!" the former hero decided, and Slade nearly cried out as he felt a hot, quick tongue swipe the length of his shaft. The boy's tongues had been slightly altered as well, and were now a bit longer and flatter, making them extremely agile. Thankfully they weren't quite as rough as _real _cat tongues, though, and Slade was a very happy man at the moment.

"I'll help." Red offered, and Slade's hands curled in the sheets as a second, eager tongue joined the first.

Suddenly Robin giggled.

"What?" Red wanted to know.

"You licked my lips."

"Was it nice?"

"Tingled."

"Wanna do it again?"

"'Kay…"

Slade dared to open his eye again, just to take a peek, and wished he hadn't. The two boys were leaning over his body, letting their tongues lick and play with each other. They weren't quite kissing, but it was damn hot. Robin broke away after a few minutes.

"Nooo… it leaked _more _now!" he whispered, and then Slade got all the attention for a while. It was more than he could stand, and who could blame him? He repressed a groan as he came, several times, over his own stomach.

"Oh, no, we _broke_ it!" Robin screeched, and if Slade wasn't already awake, he would have been now.

"Sssshhhhh!" Red swatted at Robin's head.

"S-sorry… but… but… look… it's getting soft and all that white stuff… do you think it _exploded_?" Robin turned anxiously to Red.

"Naaahh.. I… I think…" Red tried desperately to remember. He had known what the man's thingy was called, and he thought he knew more, but right now he couldn't for the life of him remember… it was something familiar about this, though… "I… I think it's ok…"

"What_ is_ this?" The black-eared cat gingerly touched a puddle with his finger. Slade watched, despite himself, as the boy brought the substance first to his nose and then licked at it tentatively.

"Sweet?" Red asked.

"Nah… salty…" Robin decided, smacking his lips.

"Shoot… thought it was cream…" Red huffed.

"'S good!" Robin's eyes lit up, and he bent over to lick at one of the puddles.

"Lemme try!"

The boys had Slade cleaned up in minutes, and then settled against him.

"Wonder if it'll do it again?" Red yawned.

"Maybe… maybe we should _ask_ first." Robin clearly felt remorseful.

"Yeah…" Red agreed. They both were quiet for a moment and Slade thought that they had finally fallen asleep.

"Red?" Robin called out carefully.

"M-mhm?" a very sleepy cat answered.

"I… I think I want Slade to mount me."

Slade had a small stroke.

"Wha-?" the tabby exclaimed, and Robin quickly covered his mouth with his hand.

"Sshhh… I _know_… it's _weird_!" Robin complained.

"You're a boy!" Red pointed out.

"Yeah." Robin said, sounding downhearted.

"And he's a boy_ too_!"

"Yeah…. a _big _boy…" Robin agreed.

"And you want him to do _what_?" Red asked, astonished.

"Dunno…" Robin confessed. "I… just want him _on_ me…_ in_ me… kinda…"

"Wow…"

"Yeah…"

"Why?"

"He's… he's big… and he saved me from that monster and…and he smells good… and he brings us _food_…"

"Yeah, he's my _hero_…" Red claimed, completely forgetting that he used to call Slade 'the help'.

"Mine too…" Robin purred.

"Well, then…Sounds great." Red decided.

"Really?" Robin asked hopefully.

"Yeah! Can I watch?"

"Sure." Robin shrugged. "But he'll never do it…" he added quietly.

"Well, just_ tell _him to!" Red sounded impatient, demoting Slade back to servant. Cats _took_ what they wanted, and that was it.

"Yeah, maybe…" Robin sounded unsure. "Owww… now _I'm_ all hard and leaky _too_! Think it's contagious?"

"Want me to clean it?" Red offered.

"Nah, can do that myself…" Robin said, and lifted one leg straight up into the air, before curling in on himself. Slade felt his eye widen, before quickly closing it again. That was one lucky boy…

After some time of slurping sounds Robin raised his head.

"It's not _working_!" he said, frustrated. "It's just getting harder and _leakier_… If I can't get it clean Slade will make me _bathe _again!"

"_I'll_ do it…" Red sighed like Robin was a troublesome younger brother who couldn't tie his own shoelaces.

After a moment Robin started purring loudly and then suddenly stopped with a gasp.

"Hey, yours exploded too!" Red declared, and then added, a bit worried; "Did it hurt?"

"N-nah… f… felt _awesome_!" Robin panted.

"Weeelll… in _that_ case… you do _me _now!" Red said, and rolled over on his back.

"Kay!" Robin agreed and clambered over Slade to reach.

After making Red 'explode' as well, the boys curled up against Slade once more and whispered excitingly about their new discoveries. Their assumptions might not always be correct, but they both seemed willing and eager to explore this new pastime thoroughly. As the pair succumbed to sleep, Slade smiled lazily. The antidote, if he ever found it, could wait a while, he figured… he was very curious to see what his kittens would come up with next…

_The End_

**A/N: **-smirk- this was just so fun to write! Makes me wanna write more about these two, but I don't know… maybe it's better to stop before it becomes too naughty? And it's a completely silly story anyway… but if anyone wants more and/or has suggestions, do tell…

**PS.** this is intense... I updated "The Peace Contract" on Friday, TWO drabbles yesterday (Saturday) and one today… and all because I'm sick, so I alternate between writing and napping... got the flu… not going to work tomorrow, so I might write then too… But now I gotta work on the contract, so there will be at least one update before the move… CU!


	39. Just Looking

**A/N:**This was meant to be a short experiment, since I have never written anything in first person before (except that very short über-fluff drabble, come to think of it). I usually don't like when books are in first person… I'm not sure… probably because you KNOW that_ if _the person dies it will be by the last line, and up until then he's safe… kind off… Yeah, I might be wrong, but… well… I had to try it for myself, and it turned out to be pretty fun… this is not dark, I actually hope you will find it amusing, although you might have trouble keeping up with Robin's thoughts later… just read slowly and take a deep breath… It's a free-standing story (is there another, better, word for that? I need to know!) so just dive right in…

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything connected with them… not even a T-shirt! Damn! Send me one!

**Just looking **

It all started when I finally found him… You knew all the research I did? Locking myself in my study, hovering over every clue I had been able to scrape together, every newspaper clipping, every witness report? Well, it_ wasn't_ a waste of time… My team didn't know the extent of work I was doing, though, and back then I had no clue as to why I didn't tell them, but… well, I was obsessed. I didn't question the hours I put in and I didn't question the methods. To blackmail the low-lives of Jump to report anything they saw to me or get arrested on the spot, might not have been to my friends liking… especially not when I had caught said scum with their hands in the cookie jar, sort of speak, to make them agree. But it worked. The reports weren't exactly pouring in, but there were a few per week and, after some time, they pointed to a specific neighborhood. After that, it was just a matter of nights, searching.

Now, you might think, I told my friends. I didn't. Yes, I'm a complete idiot, but still… obsessed, you know?

It was in one of the run down factories I hit the jackpot. I entered through a broken skylight, and quietly made my way trough the high rafters when I spotted a dull light. A few moments later I saw him. It was the first time in weeks, and my heart started beating faster. I found that strange, that it hadn't started thumping like that until now, with all the sneaking I had done, but I let it go. I had found him. Slade. I was still hiding in the rafters, not in my usual colors, but in shifting dark grays that would melt better into the shadows. I still kept my mask on, though, anything else would be foolish.

Now I would just have to call the Titans. Just a simple call. We could catch him that very night. I hesitated, though. What if he got away? Wasn't it better, I reasoned, that I just observed him for a while? I had to make sure that this really was his base, hadn't I? And the more I learned, the easier it would be to find him again, if he got away…

So I didn't call them. I still haven't. And it's been a month.

I came to the building almost every night, sneaking in through the broken skylight, silently balancing across the wooden beams that made up the rafters. Yes. Wooden. This factory was an old building, it practically should be protected, but it was so ugly that nobody cared… It had also been added too and renovated so many times… this was the old part, though, in the heart of the factory.

The first nights I stood, tense, ready to flee or fight at any moment, if the man should discover me. He didn't. I had to remind myself that he was merely human, like me. He didn't have Beast Boy's hearing, Raven's empathy skills or Cyborg's scanners. He couldn't fly like Starfire either, so, this high up, I was safe. I still scanned the room for ways to climb towards the rafters, though, and I found a few ways up… I still had to be careful, but I would have time.

I could only see the one, large room. There were doors leading away, and sometimes Slade would disappear into one of them for varying periods of time. I couldn't see into them, however, because the inner walls went all the way to the ceiling there. Most of the time, Slade was in the mail room, though.

I studied him closely. His movements, his behavior. He could sit in front of the screens for hours, seemingly just reading, and, at those times, this stake out was pretty boring. I couldn't see the screens too well myself from this angle, and I didn't dare to get any closer. That would have been even more stupid than not calling my team.

My team, yeah… they still think I'm locked up in my room… I sneak out the window every night… getting up and down high buildings isn't exactly a problem…

It all started to become routine. Once in a while it got interesting, though. He spoke on the phone a few times, and I heard the name 'Wintergreen', making a mental note to check that out. Once I was almost found out, as Slade turned in his chair and leaned back in it, relaxing, as he still were talking with this mystery person. He was looking in my general direction, but I wasn't worried. It was dark enough. Suddenly the man tensed, and I ducked. I could hear the rest of the conversation, although only Slade's side, of course.

"What? No, I just thought I saw something… no, I'm sure it's nothing, probably a pigeon. Well, I have work to do, I'll contact you within the week." Slade hung up and I desperately tried to figure out what he had seen. Then it hit me. The refection from my mask! After that, I started to take it off as I entered the building.

Well, back to Slade. After a few days, things started to get more interesting. It was when I arrived later than usual one night, having 'enjoyed' movie night with my friends. I usually would _leave_ the factory at around that time, and I wanted to bang my head on something as I discovered what I had been missing out on. Slade, apparently, had a schedule. He worked for a few hours every night and then… he worked out. He used his robots as sparring partners, and man… poor things… My breath hitched in my throat, though, as I watched that first session end. He rolled his shoulders and started to remove his armor. I tried not to chew my bottom lip as more of his body became visible. He was still fully clad, but now I could really make out his body type better. Very useful information… you know… width… muscle mass…. height… muscle mass… oh, did I already mention that? Very wide shoulders and chest, which made his waist look narrow, an incredible well muscled stomach and slender hips. Long, strong, toned legs and arms, all bulging with muscles without being overly 'body-building'-bulky. I think I was drooling. Just a little bit. I wouldn't confess to it then, of course, but my obsession had turned into something more serious. A _lot_ more serious.

As I returned from my nightly observations I started having dreams. You know. _Those _kinds of dreams. The ones that wake you up gasping and you just have to finish what they started, if it isn't over already. It wasn't like I hadn't had those kinds of dreams before… this time there wasn't a soft, female body under mine, though… _I _was the one on my back, and the thing I was pressed against wasn't anywhere _near_ soft. The first dream wasn't really graphic. It was just heat, and hardness, and pressure, and movement… Up until then I really didn't have a clue. I _didn't_. I thought I was a hero that wanted to stop a villain… I really did! Yeah, I know that anyone with a living brain cell left in their head would have figured it out by now, but _I_ hadn't.

Realizing that I didn't want to _catch_ the villain, but instead... you know… be _caught _by him, wasn't exactly a welcome discovery, and I spent the next couple of days _really_ locked in my room, brooding. I wondered if I should ask Bruce for advice… I mean, he and Catwoman have practically… well... no… besides, there weren't any hot villain-chicks in Jump to put the blame on… The Bat would be suspicious…

I was drawn back, though, soon after. I just couldn't stay away… and I wasn't sorry… That night, I stayed a little longer, the sky to the east had started to grow brighter, and then… he removed his mask… He looked like an angel. No! Not the chubby cherub-type! He looked like an _arch_ angel... you know... the warrior-type with the flaming swords? Go check them out… Anyway, I was shocked to discover that he had lost his right eye. It almost brought tears to my own, wondering who had done that to him. It was covered by a black eye patch, and it didn't take long until I found it sexy… which was rather horrible, as the next movie night turned out to be a 'Pirates of the Caribbean' marathon. Boy, I wished my uniform didn't include tights, then, let me tell you… well, no one noticed, thanks to quick thinking… holding the bowl of popcorn in my lap all night rather pissed my team off, though…

I started to come to the factory earlier every night and stay longer… from standing, alert, I had long since started sitting on the beams, leaning my back against the vertical ones. It didn't take long until I stretched out on my stomach. Being up and about 24/7 wasn't something that even a teenager could get away with forever, and one night it happened. I fell asleep. As I woke up, I was slightly surprised to be alive, considering I might have fallen off the beam in my sleep or been discovered by Slade… I might have been snoring, who knew? I was in luck, though, and not just because I hadn't been reduced to a wet spot on the floor. I was in luck because Slade just walked into the room… in a towel… I could have dropped to the floor right then… he walked around, oblivious to the discomfort he was causing me, and seemed to collect some books and papers scattered through the room. It was then, for the first time, I understood the term 'happy trail'… the fine string of hair leading down from his chest, over his abs –I spaced out a bit seeing them bare for the first time- and down, disappearing below the low slung towel… oh, yes… happy trail indeed… I wanted to run down _that_ path, let me tell you. I moved a bit, but some sort of lagging pride forbade me to hump the beam I was stretched out on. There were limits! It was then it dawned on me that said dawn had long since passed, and it was morning. It was getting brighter inside, and the darkness of the rafters that had hid me so far, was disappearing by the minute. I swore under my breath and quickly, yet silently, left.

When I returned the next night I was in for a surprise. Robots were busy packing the place up! Already several crates were packed, and Slade was there, supervising. His armor and mask was off, but I was too agitated to enjoy the view. Slade was _leaving_? Why? _Where_? The robots finished the job and left the room. Slade looked around and sat back against a high crate. Suddenly I could hear him chuckle.

"Aren't you going to come down tonight, Robin, and say goodbye?" The man looked up. Straight at me. He couldn't _possibly_ see me in the darkness, yet he _knew_ I was there. I _should_ have run. I _should_ have pressed the alarm on my communicator. I _should_ have done a lot of things. I _shouldn't _have climbed down. But I did. Again: stupid.

As I landed in front of him, he didn't even blink. He still sat on the crate, looking comfortable. The bastard.

It all has led to this. I'm standing in front of him. Unarmed. Vulnerable. And I can't move. I can't move because of his hand. It's on my hip. Just resting there, but it's more efficient than chains or steel doors at keeping me in place. He parts his knees and his fingers arches just a bit, digging into my flesh a little, making me take another step forward. And another. I stand between his knees now, and his thumb starts stroking over my hip bone. I hear a gasp and understand, by the way he smirks, that it came from me. We both know he's won. I wonder if any of us cares? I realize that I forgot to put my mask on before I came down… although, I can't remember making the _decision_ to come down, so…

It suddenly hits me that I have no idea what he's planning. Does he know what I am feeling? One part of me hopes he doesn't… because how would he react? Angry? Disgusted? Maybe it's better if that hand would simply move up and close around my throat instead. As I think this, his hand really _does_ move. I stiffen as his fingers ghosts up my side and towards my neck. This is it. I still can't move. I close my eyes as his fingers reach my throat… I draw a deep breath, probably my last, I figure, and then the hand clamps down on my neck. Instead of squeezing, it pulls me closer, though, and suddenly his lips are on mine. I eagerly open my mouth, welcoming him, trying to kiss back. He pulls me closer, rather roughly, and I gasp again. I mentally scold myself. Gasping like a little girl! My arms, making serious decisions on their own, come to life and wind themselves around his neck. I'm pressed up against him now, and I finally feel what that towel hid…

I get it now. This is not a game. This will not end in groping and kissing, teenage-style. He will take me… and he is huge… I make a sound into his mouth, like a whimper, and he let's my lips go for a moment.

"Afraid, little bird?" he purrs.

I nod. There's no use denying it, there's no use acting heroic.

"You should be." there's a growl in his purr now, and it makes me shiver. I still want it, though. I still want _him_.

His hand's cups my ass and suddenly he stands up, lifting me with him.

"I apologize for this, Robin, but I really _am_ moving, and I have a schedule to keep. I'll deal with you later." As suddenly as he had lifted me he lets me go, and I fall. I land with a thud in packing straw and see that I'm inside one of the crates, just before it all goes dark. Slade had put the lid on it!

"Slade!" I yell out in frustration. He teased me! He _tricked_ me! I can hear the heavy footsteps of Slade-bots and tries to push the lid open. It's stuck. Then there's a banging noise and I recognize it from before. The robots are nailing the lid shut! I panic. I start to pound and kick in the tiny space, screaming my head off.

"Patience, Robin." a purr cuts me off.

There are gaps between the planks, letting sound and some light in. And air. Can't forget about the air.

"Slade, let me out!" I just managed to keep my voice from cracking, thank god.

"Or what?" he chuckles now.

"I'll… I'll call the Titans!" I threaten, not knowing if I really would. Maybe not quite yet.

"You no longer have a communicator. Or your belt." Slade's tells me, and it's true. They are gone. I swear and he chuckles again, hearing it. "You will just have to tolerate your temporary surroundings for a bit longer, I'm afraid. We are going on a little trip."

"What? _Where_?" I'm scared now, more than ever.

"Don't mind that… I'll see you in a few hours... there's a bottle of water and an apple by your feet, I'm sure you can find them."

I feel like I'm hit by a ton of bricks. Repeatedly.

"You… you _planned_ this?!"

"But of course. Bon voyage, Robin."

I snarl something ugly, but his footsteps falls away and I can't hear anything else. Wait! There are steps, coming closer! It's just the slade-bots though, and I hear them move the other crates before lifting up mine. I stay quiet. I can't break out from this, and would only hurt myself trying… instead I will concentrate on where I'm being taken… I press my face to the sides, trying to see out, but the slivers I can see are mainly just light or dark patches. Instead I draw up a mental map of the building, as far as I know it, and I concentrate on every turn the bots are making. Suddenly it goes darker and I can smell the fresh air, as well as hear the distant sounds of the city. We are outside! It doesn't last long, though, as the crate is being loaded onto something I believe is a truck. Oh, well… I know the streets of Jump like the back of my own hand… wherever he takes me, I will be able to know at least roughly where I am by keeping careful track of how the truck turns.

I am successful for the longest of time, smirking as I predict stops at intersections, knowing exactly where I am. Then… then I realize that we are heading for the highway. Leaving Jump. 'A trip' he had said… I should have guessed. Well, I know the roads here pretty well too; at least I know the direction we are going. The next city over should be in half an hour. We turn off the road much earlier than that, though, and I begin to panic as I'm starting to understand were we are going. The airport.

A few minutes later, and I'm right. The truck stops and is being unloaded. As my case is carried out I hear the sound of a plane, warming up its engines. I swallow my pride and starts shouting for help.

"That's no use, we are alone… besides, the plane will drown all your cries, my bird…"

Slade's voice can barely be heard above the noise, proving his point.

I'm completely helpless as the crate is lifted once again. Oh, I have tried to get out. But even using my legs and back, the damn crate hasn't even _creaked_. If I had my usual uniform, I might have had a tool or two tucked away, but this gray outfit is useless. It's actually a trial design for the Red X suit, before I decided to go with black, but it has no gadgets at all, and right now I would have been happy to have a toothpick…

It's eerie and rather cold in what I suspect is the cargo hold of the plane. Well, hopefully it has some isolation and is pressurized, or I won't survive this 'trip'… I wonder if that is Slade's intent? Naahh… if he meant to kill me that way, he would have told me… the door to the hold slams shut, and what little light there was disappears completely. Oh, great. This is cozy, isn't it? It's a damn small box. I can't stretch out, and I can't sit up… I curl up on my side and wait.

The engines roar as we take off, and I anxiously wait for the freezing cold and the lack of oxygen. Nothing happens. Well, my ears just popped, but apart from that…

I wake up. I have no idea when I drifted off to sleep, but being still for so long probably did it. I'm cold. I have burrowed down in the packing straw, but it's not the best of blankets… and it's scratchy! Wait a minute… everything's quiet! Has the plane engines died? Are we going to crash? A slam and I _almost_, to tell you the truth, wet my pants. Only almost, though. There's light again. I groan at my own stupidity. The plane has landed. That's all.

I make out Slade's voice in the distance, giving orders. I'm being reloaded onto, I think, another truck.

This is quite a trip. I will never complain about cramped plane seats again.

The drive lasts for about an hour, I think. Then it's unloading time again. This is getting boring. This seems to be it, though… I hear Slade's voice closer, this time, and suddenly there's a tap on my crate.

"…and this goes in my bedchamber." I hear the smug bastard say. What am I? Furniture? I want to snarl something, but I keep still and quiet. Let him worry. Not that he would… If I was to be dead by now I have a feeling that he would, at the most, be slightly annoyed…

Lifted again. Carried again. Put down again. I'm having so much fun.

Bedchamber, eh? Well, I know what _that _means. I'm not_ that _dense. Well… not this time.

There's more waiting. Maybe he doesn't want to seem too eager… I mean, he's a gentleman, right? He wouldn't possibly want to come on too _strong_… after sealing me in a crate and shipping me off god-knows-where. Can't he just drag his butt in here and get it over with? The door opens. Damn. Couldn't he have stayed away a bit longer?

There's a creaking noise as the lid is pried open. Light floods in and I blink. Two Slade-bots and the man himself look back at me. Well. Slade looks. The robots… I don't know… registers?

"Had a nice trip?"

The _balls_ of this man…. hmmm… No! Don't go there! Naughty brain!

"I want a refund." I mutter and start to unfold my legs. It's time for Slade to pay. I won't rest until the man sports _two_ black eyes, even if he only_ has_ one. Unfortunately, my legs, believing I have no use for them since I haven't moved in hours, have decided not to cooperate with the rest of me. As soon as I get to my feet I collapse. Slade catches me. Of course he does. And he chuckles. Naturally. The only thing missing is if he would say-

"In such a hurry to be in my arms, Robin…?" he purrs.

I snort. There it was. He lifts me, and my damn, useless legs just hangs there, starting to tingle as they slowly awaken. About time! Still, they are too unreliable, and… wait! When did he put me down? I'm on this huge bed, and the whole room comes into focus. It looks medieval. You know, dark woods, heavy furniture, hands on thighs, wall hangings, huge fire place- wait… what was that?

"Get you hands off me!" I'm trying to sound indignant, like I never, _ever_ wanted them there in the first place. Slade is not fooled.

"There, there, Robin, I'm just helping you to relax…" He smirks… or smiles… I'm not sure… and that damn eye of his glitters like hell. It's a good thing he doesn't have two, or… Hey, boy wonder! Focus!

"Relax, my a-" No. _Not_ a good thing to say. "Go to hell, Slade." I try instead.

"Aw, Robin… you are still not upset about having to _wait_, are you?" The man teases me.

"No, it was perfectly _fine_, waiting to get raped… can't you _tell _how eager I am?" I snarl, and to my surprise he backs off. Not much. A fraction of an inch… but it's a start.

"I won't rape you, Robin." he tells me seriously.

_Oh, damn._  
No! What the hell am I _thinking_?!

"You… you won't?" there is no disappointment in my voice. Absolutely none.

The man stretches out next to me and starts stroking my chest and stomach through my clothes… oh, _man_, how many of those dreams didn't start like this?

"No, I won't… just tell me to stop… any time… and I will… use the word 'computer'."

"Comp- what?"

"Say 'computer' and I'll stop…"

I must look completely confused because Slade decides to give me a lecture. But then again, he _loves _that.

"It's a safety word, Robin… we can't use something like my name, because, believe me, you will shout that soon enough… same thing with 'no'… you can say it without really meaning it… well, 'computer' is something no one would probably say in the heat of passion, don't you think?"

"Cy might." I tell him, and he laughs at my joke. And why the hell does that make me want to smile back?

"Deal?" His hand sneaks under my top.

"Mmm…" I did _NOT_ just make that sound. I _didn't_! You heard wrong! Besides, it's a good deal, much better than I had expected, and- why aren't I shouting the safety word?!

"Computer! Computer! And get your hand out of my pants!"

"What, already?" That damn smirk!

"Yes, now stop touching me!"

"No."

"What? You said-!"

"I meant I would stop trying to rape you… at the moment, I'm just touching… no harm in that, is there?"

"There bloody well _is_! Stop it!"

"Ah, well… maybe after you have rested then… or tomorrow… or next week..."

I stare up at him. I haven't stayed _still_ up until now if you thought that… no, I have tried to get away non stop, but it's just too embarrassing to think about how easily he batted my fists away. My legs are still pretty numb, and kneeing him didn't work either. After hearing that, my arms fall to my sides, though, giving up ahead of time.

"H-how long do you plan to keep me here?"

"As long as it takes."

"What!?" I try to sit up, but again, Slade prevents it. "Are you telling me you will keep me here until I agree to sleep with you?" Somehow, I would have preferred him raping me… this way, I have to _consent_… I have to give myself to him! That's just…

"Yes. I'm only doing this because I don't want to rape you… at the same time I know how you feel about me, Robin, so why not just let go?"

The bloody man can sound so reasonable at times, can't he?

"What… what about after…?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"Well, _do_ that then! If I'm still going to be your prisoner after this, you can go sleep on the couch! If you have one…" I add.

"Well… I might consider letting you go…"

This, strangely, annoys me.

"So all you want to do is fuck me? Why?"

"Well, to deflower the pride of the new generation of heroes…" he chuckles.

"Screw you!" another wording not very well thought through, but I ignore it.

"Can you imagine trying to save Jump from, say, Johnny Rancid, knowing that _he _knows what I did to you? What you _let_ me do to you?"

"Y-you'd _TELL_?" I splutter, in complete chock.

"There might be a blog…"

"You…"

"And maybe a photo or two…"

"You'd _never_…!" I choke.

"No. I would never." he says, suddenly very serious. I blink back the tears that have started to form in my eyes and swallows. His face is suddenly very close. "That was what I was trying to tell you. I'm not a nice guy, Robin. I'm a killer. But I'm not a rapist. I might have, at one point, killed you, if someone took out a contract on you. Swiftly. You wouldn't even have felt it. But I won't hurt you like _that_. I won't scar you for life… but I still _want_ you… I have no idea why… you are a bit on the young side… you will grow up to be a beautiful man, but I didn't want to wait. I didn't _dare_. I want to be your first… maybe I want to be your _only _one, but that we can figure out later… I wouldn't even have approached you like this if I hadn't noticed that you felt something for me as well… only teenage lust, maybe, but that's fine… for now…"

I was a bit stunned at his long speech and didn't really see the kiss coming until it was too late. How did he make his tongue _do_ that? And what had he said? Did he… did he _feel_ something for me? Lucky me, catching the eye of a mercenary. My parent's would be so proud… I can just hear them… "Oh, our son left the circus, but at least he met a rich man…" Oh. I already did that. Bruce… I never did_ this_ with Bruce, though…I chuckle into the kiss and Slade's lips lifts off mine.

"What were you thinking about…?"

"My parents." I answer before being able to stop myself.

"You can do better than _that_, can't you?" Slade snorted.

"Yeah, well, I thought about Batman, too." I add, dryly.

Slade stiffens, and I don't mean in a good way.

"Did he touch you? If he did, I'll kill him!" he snarls.

"What? No! Ewww!" I assure him and he relaxes somewhat again. "Possessive much?" I add, but feel somewhat pleased with that.

"Just a tad." he admits and his lips are back.

Alright, I just have to admit that this is going to happen. My stupid hands are already on his back, so I just better give up. Besides, somehow he has managed to get my top off. How did he do that without pulling it over my head? He didn't _do_ that, did he? Man, I can't even _blink _with this guy around, can I? He gives me a chance to breathe.

"It's... it's still 'computer', right? The safety word?" I whisper, rather hoarsely. There's a genuine smile on his face this time, although it's a bit hungry, and I try to smile back… I'm still very nervous, though, and I think it looks a bit pale.

"Don't worry, it will be all right." he whispers in my ear and I snort.

"It better be more than 'all right', Slade… You better make this up to me!" I warn him, not really sure what I'm asking for. Oh, it might have been his lips on my left nipple, because that's what I go- oh lord! He_ bit_ me! No… he… he sucked and nibbled… but… is it _normal_ for a guy to have nipples this sensitive? It's certainly not normal for a spine to arch like this… Oh… my… he… what, he stopped? No! Need…

"…more!" oh-oh… did I just say that out loud? Yup. I did. Slade looks smug. Well, I'm not just going to let him get away with that, will I? Besides, I want to find out some things for myself… like if he has sensitive nipples too… He has a buttoned shirt on… heck. Unbuttoning someone else's shirt is tricky! Who knew? It's not like I've done it before… damn, I must look clumsy… I hope he doesn't notiiiii-aaaah! Oh, that was… that was… what _was_ that? He flicked his tongue over my other nipple… oh! Again! So quick! It's… oh, what was I doing? Shirt. Right. Shirt. Shirt off. Yes. Definitely. Shirt off. Focus. HA! Got it! The last button! Take _that_, shirt! Why didn't I just rip it? Now, how to get it off? H-

"Yeeeesss…." Oh. Me again, right? Damn. But he pinched my nipple while kissing me behind the ear… I… "Slade… I…." Forget it. I'm gonna just yank the shirt down his shoulders. He should get the drift… yes! He did! It's off! Hurray for me! It's… I'm touching his chest! I'm actually touching… I have to calm down if I don't want to come in my pants… which are being pulled down… well, I won't soil them, then. Good thinking, Slade. Saves laundry. Mmm… dusky pink nipples… I have to try and…

"Aaahh…" That… that wasn't me! It was Slade! I must have done_ something _right, let's do that again...

"Ahh… mm…" Ha-ha! I'm a natural! Wait… is that a good thing? Well, _now_ it is… his nipples are as hard as mine… his skin tastes… salty? Not too salty, though. Good… good… _god_! His hand is on my ass! Squeezing… hey, what the hell? First they abandon me and _now _my legs decide to work? Did I really _mean_ to spread them like that? oh, my fingers have found his happy trail. _Good _fingers! I knew I could depend on you! Stupid legs… It's not fair that his pant's are still on, is it? My hands explore the trail... oh, there it disappears… naught fingers want to follow… well, can't deny them, can I? Hey, wait! He moves. Lifts one of my legs... what is he-? Oh, he pressed our groins together, that's… and that's _hard_! Now I…

"… need to see it…"

"So _curious_, aren't you?"

I said that aloud _too_? What am I? Brain dead? Well, his fingers are on his fly, so I guess it worked. Does he have to be so teasingly slow? I- ………………

Oh. I think I just spaced out. My... My, my, my… I think it would win a prize. Not sure what _kind_… Maybe an Oscar. I would watch that movie. I would buy the DVD. I would- I'm touching it! How? My fingers again… good work, guys… I can depend on you when my brain turns funny… so smooth… I'm wrapping my fingers around the base. They don't quite reach all the way around… he is a big boy, isn't he? What if he's _too_ big? What if- his hand closes over mine, showing me how to stroke him… he likes longs strokes it seems. His hands are big as well. Maybe the myth is true? He presses us together again. Aw, damn, I really didn't want to compare! Feels good though. His hand moves… it closes over both of us, stroking us at the same time.

"Uuuhhhggghh…" Not one of my wittiest moments, this… _Lord_ it feels good! He has to stop now or I'll… I pry weakly at his hands and, thank god, he gets it. He pushes me down on my back, gently. Is this it? I can't help but gasp… where is my courage? Here, courage! Come to daddy! Nope. It's gone. I'm all tense again. What was the safe word again? But no, he's only caressing me… mmmm… he kisses my nipples again, I like that… can't we _just _do that? Shoot, he stopped again. Jerk. Oh, he's kissing his way down over my stomach… Iiihh! That's my navel!

"That tickles!" I _try_ not to giggle … I hope I was successful. Well anyway I- his mouth is on my cock. It's _on my_… oh god. If I knew he would do that I would have let him do this way sooner… his tongue is so hot…

"Put your legs over my shoulders."

Eh? Oh... yeah, okay… I guess I could. Just as long as he doesn't stop what he's doing… I wonder if he wants me to do it to him? He probably expects it, right? A few months ago I might have gagged at the thought, but now… I'm just dying to find out what he tastes like… I'm so deprived it's scary… Ahhh… he just swallowed me whole! How does he _do_ that? I want to _learn_ that! Wha-what's that? Is that a finger? No-no-no, not yet! I raise my head and look down on him pleadingly. I'm not ready! Our eyes meet. He hums… oh lord, the vibration! I arch my head back and moan like some animal. Heaven! I- what the… His finger is inside me! Sneaky son of a bitch! It feels… it feels… aaaargh he moved it! he's moving it along with his mouth! I feel all slick down there, he must have some lubricant… slight smell of almonds… yeah… some kind of oil… that was nice of him he- he's adding another one! Big hands, big fingers! Fuck! Strange…. it doesn't really hurt… there's a bit of a burning… a soreness… like stretching after the gym…

"Uh… uh… Slade... I…"

"There, there… I'm searching…"

Searching? Searching for what? What can he possibly hope to find-

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!"

"Found it."

Oooooohhhh… ooooohh…I… I think I just died… my prostate… it's called the 'sweet spot', right? I see why now… sweet inde-

"-eeeeeee-aaahhh…" Okay. Points for rediscovery. Good boy Slade! More! "More!"

"Anytime…"

Does he _have_ to sound so smug? Hey, why is he talking? Isn't his mouth supposed to be…? No, it's on my lips again. His fingers are slipping out of me… gosh, is my legs still over his shoulders? Talk about open for… oh… o-oh-oh… I feel it… I feel the round head at my opening… just… just sitting there… I- stop kissing me, you nut! Don't think for a _moment _you can divert my attent- he's pushing! The pressure, just like in my dreams! Now I know how good it will feel once he's inside, though… do I dare? Yes… I push back against him… Only a little, but it makes me relax and- _DAMN!_ I think I just bit my tongue! No… it was _Slade's _tongue… that's all right, then… He's inside me… oh… it's big. It's big and it's still coming. He stopped… is it all in? No… he moves again. Out a bit... Am I too tight? In. Deeper. Is that his tongue in my ear? Pfffft! It tickles again! Oh! There it was! The spot! He brushed it! Still going deeper… there… I can feel his balls on my bum… He's all in! I did it! Well… _he _did it, but… god, he's so big, I can't believe… why isn't he moving? Maybe if I wriggle a bit? I want him to brush my sweet spot again… yes, that did it… boy, I'm good at sexual communication! Maybe I should put it on my résumé? 'Catch bad guys, (or beds them) and has amazing sexual communications skills'. Sounds good, right? _Feels_ good. He's starting to move faster… I arch, trying to get him to rub against that area again. Can't quite…

"L-let go of my legs…" He's pinning me, I can't move like I want too. He _does_ let go… huh… wasn't sure he _would_… there… I plant my feet on the bed, and lift myself up just so, and…

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSS! Slade! Yes! Faster!" Boy, I can sound demanding, sometimes, can't I? Well, the important thing is that he obeys. Uuunnggghhh… he's going _fast_, all right… his balls are slapping against my ass… getting spanked as well as fucked here… Damn, my legs are giving out on me again! I can't hold myself up… maybe…? Well here goes nothing… there. Wrapping my legs around Slade… good idea. I like my brain. My cock is pressed against him now and the friction feels so gooooood… Mmm…. can… can feel… _building_… I…

"Faster… please…_ please_…." oh, he grabbed my hips and helps me meet his thrusts… I'm… "I'm c…I…Ahhh, Slaaaade! God… yes!" I'm arching and bucking and Slade he's… lord, he's going even faster! He's growling, and that sound alone makes me shudder in another release just as he comes as well.

Ouff! He collapsed on top of me… hey, move, please, getting _crushed_ here… damn, I'm too tired to say anything… I'm just gonna…. close… eyes… second…

…uh?

Oh… fell asleep… hmmm… this feels good… all warm and comfortable… wait. Not _that _comfortable, I'm sleeping on my arm… ouch… there, I got it out from under me… Is Slade awake? Should I say something? And in that case, _what_? I-

"Good morning, Robin."  
Oh, good. He started.

"G-good morning." Did I _have_ to stutter? I don't know if I dare to look at him… what if he looks all smug? Like 'I got you!'…? Well, I _have_ to look at the man, this is getting weird… courage, Robin! If he smirks, just head-butt him!

Oh. He's not smirking… he looks… well… happy? Nah, Slade doesn't _do_ happy, but at least he doesn't look full of himself. But he looks a bit… concerned? I smile a little and the concern disappears. Was he worried about me? How sweet is that? Wait… sweet? It's a mercenary we're talking about… but so what? Who says he doesn't have emotions, right? He doesn't have to be a complete bastard just because he kills people… Did I just think that? Gosh, I'm like those chicks that are into vampires and just doesn't get that if vamps _existed_ they would just bite their head off… but this is worse… because Slade is _real_… He's real, and… and, what is going to happen now? He has his arms around me… is he just holding me or is he stopping me from escaping? Time to find out…

"Slade?" I better try to be sensitive about this… well, for _my_ sake.

"Yes, Robin?"

Oh, I love it when he says my name like that… oh… focus…

"I… Slade… you know I have to go back?"

"Really?"

Oh-oh… his arms tightened… not good…

"I don't mean right this _minute_!" I try to joke, to lighten the mood… he's not amused… pleading to his common sense, then?  
"You… you can't _keep_ me, Slade… I'm not a _thing_… I would grow to hate you… we can meet… back in Jump…?"

"With you sneaking away, returning to your team feeling more and more guilty every time? Loosing sleep? No, Robin, I won't hide like that. _I'm_ not a thing _either_, to be used when it fits _you_."

Oh, shite, he nailed that one… I actually thought of secret meetings… I thought it sounded a bit… you know... exciting, almost _romantic_, but when he puts it like that… it _would _be using him, wouldn't it?

"I'm sorry… I wouldn't want to hide either…"

"And you would not give up being a hero?"

"Would you give up being a mercenary?" I give back. He's being stupid. I can't stop being a Titan! It's who I _AM_… I can see that he understands. Suddenly I feel kind of sad. I wish things would have been different…

"If we just… just had met in a different way…" I try to put my feelings into words, but I'm not feeling very clever at the moment. Slade senses that and chuckles.

"Another time, another place? Really, Robin, do you think I could have fascinated you like this if I would have acted… ordinary?"

"Please don't make me feel bad…" I murmur against his chest.

"What do you mean?"

I look up on him, trying to piece the rather stray thoughts together…

"I don't want to be drawn to you because you are a _villain_! I want to be drawn to _you_… I like to think I_ was_… as I watched you, I… somehow I… I don't know. It's stupid. I was going to say that I got to know you, but I don't know squat about you, really… like I'm still not sure if you slept with me just to-mmm…" his lips are on mine and finally stops me from talking more nonsense… if this is his way to shut me up, I would never want to talk again, thank you…

Wait? Did we agree on anything? What going to happen? I have to kno..ooooooohhhhwww… but maybe it can wait… just… a…bit…

_The End_

**A/N:** so what did you think of my little experiment? Was it irritating to read or was it ok? I'm sure there are lots of tempus-mistakes in it but I hope it was readable… The next chapter of "The Peace Contract" will be up within days, if you are waiting for it… It's almost done, but it's written in fragments and need heavy editing to make sense… well... as much sense as it's gonna make..

Until then, all the best!

/Wynja


	40. A Fairy Tale

**A/N:** holiday drabble 1 out of 2! And number 40! I asked for some drabble-ideas, and boy, did I get some! Unfortunately I kind of went wild with this one, so I only gave my self time to write this and one more for now… then I have to go back to the Peace Contract… bu I have saved all your ideas in my 'ideas'-file, so I will get back to them…

This one, then… If you are in the mood for strangely flyffy romance with a hint of danger, this is the story for you… I have written this genre before, and I wasn't going to again, so this you can blame completely on** Yumi-wuves-YAOI. **Well. Unless you like it. Then I take full credit. –grin- Well, I hope _you_ like it, Yumi… I played around with it, but I think you will recognize it… and it ran away on me, so it's 24 pages…

**kitsunechibiko **also gets some credit… I didn't go overboard with your idea (I would love too, though, in a more crackish drabble, 'cause it was FUN) but it inspired me for some scenes…

GO on… I dare you to make your way through:

**A Fairy Tale**

"I have an idea…"

The Titans were gathered around a map of Jump's large, wood like City Park, and the one who had spoken was Robin. During the last month, there had been many assaults on young women in this park, several had been raped and beaten quite badly. The Titans would naturally not stand for something like that in their city, and had started to survey the place closely. It hadn't led to an arrest, though, and Robin was getting desperate. Not many women of Jump dared to go out at night any longer and that meant that the attacks had stopped, but Robin knew this kind of predator… he knew that as soon as things calmed down and people went back to their old habits, the attacks would start all over again. This guy had to be caught. All they had to go on was a vague description of a not very tall wrestler-type, in a grey hoodie and torn jeans. None of the victims had ever seen a face, as the man had the deep hood pulled up over his head. Looking through the criminal records didn't help much. As Cy had said:

"Can't arrest some dude for being short and looking like a monkey… in that case, BB would have been locked away ages ago…"

Robin was tired of patrolling seemingly empty woods. His conclusion now was that the perpetrator either lived or hung around close to the park so he could see people entering it. Hiking through it on the small gravel roads were the quickest way between the different parts of the city, and even though it may not be completely safe, the temptation were often too great… The problem was that the park was surrounded by apartments, coffee shops and restaurants, making it easy to keep watch without being seen... and now, with no one out there…

So Robin had come up with a plan. It was simple, but quite brilliant: provide a victim and the criminal might show up. Pity it backfired on him.

"To build a case against this man we will have to know how he does this. Just hauling him to the cops will prove nothing and he will be free within days." Raven stated. "We need to know how and from _where_ he has been monitoring the park. The only way to survey the whole park is from the air. Starfire and I can fly, to use either of us as decoys would be a waste of resources."

"Hey, I can fly too!" Beast Boy objected.

"Yeah, but you can hide better than any of us as well… you need to keep an eye on the vict- _decoy_." Robin said, frowning. Raven had a point, but he had really _liked_ his plan… it was a bit devious, a bit dangerous… and all him.  
"Well, using a civilian is out of the question… we have to wait until the man attacks to be able to bind him to the crime and we can't risk anyone else getting hurt… sooo… any other ideas, then?"

"Yes." Raven said. Was that a smirk on his face? Naaahhh… couldn't be…

"Well… what?" Robin would never admit it, but he was a bit _peeved_ that Rae thought she had a better plan.

"Yours."

"What?"

"We'll still use yours. We'll just choose _another _decoy…" Raven explained, and yes… there_ was_ a small grin on her face.

"But…" Starfire looked unsure "We are no more girls on the team? Will we do the recruiting?"

"Robin can do it." Raven said, and suddenly the leader heard a nasty trap slamming shut.

Cy and BB howled in laughter, while Robin shot very deadly glares in Raven's direction.

"I. Don't. Think. So." he hissed.

Starfire looked a bit blank.

"But… Robin is no girl? Humans can change?"

"Called cross-dressing, Star." Cy explained, trying to stop laughing. "He'll just dress _up _as one."

"He. Will. _Not_." their leader disagreed.

"It's the logical choice." Raven crossed her arms and looked all business.

"What about … Cy…?" Robin tried.

"Yeah, a tall, muscular, half metal chick in a skirt… I bet our guy will come _running_…" Cyborg snorted.

"BB-" Robin tried again.

"Will be your tail, as he is the only one who can really hide." Raven said. "Besides, have you any idea how much concealer it would take to cover up his green skin? It would bust our budget."

"But-"

"Yeah, dude, Rae's right... It's _gotta _be you!" BB grinned "Besides, you're… you _know_…" the green cheeks managed to blush a tad.

"I did _not_ tell you about me being gay so I would be forced to do_ these_ kinds of things!" Robin exclaimed. "Besides, being gay does _not_ mean you are into cross dressing!" out of the corner of his eye, Robin saw Starfire take out a notebook and make an actual note of that fact. She had started that notebook the day after he had told them, determined to understand every aspect of this strange phenomena.

The others had also taken it well. Raven didn't even arch a brow, and had just nodded. Cy and BB had been a bit uncomfortable at first, but then came to the conclusion that it meant 'more babes for them'. Robin suspected that the changeling was secretly happy, he knew that BB was occasionally jealous about how close Robin and Raven really was, and now he didn't have to fear _that_ competition.

"So? Will you do it?" Raven asked impatiently.

"I didn't know deafness was contagious: NO." Robin growled.

"Al right. You choice." Raven said dryly. "I'll just tell that girl who is still in hospital that she will never feel safe again, because you wouldn't wear a skirt for a night."

Robin narrowed his eyes.

"I don't like you right now." he hissed.

"I'm just the voice of reason." Raven defended herself.

"Well, you enjoy it too much." Robin snorted and then sighed in defeat. "All right. I'll do it. But if anyone as much as _grins_, movie and pizza-night is cancelled for a _month_!"

Cy glanced at BB.

"What'd ya think?"

"Worth it?"

"Yeah, me too."

They both turned to Robin grinning like maniacs.

* * *

The preparations took a day, but raiding the female Titans wardrobes made the job easier.

"We have to make you look like the typical victim." Raven said. "Cy, did you compare the profiles?"

"Yeah. The women are all short and slim, so no problem there…" Cyborg grinned, getting a 'shut up'-look from his leader. "They all have long or longish hair and their clothes were a bit on the revealing side."

"What do you expect, it's _summer_…" Robin muttered.

"Please grow your hair, Robin." Starfire ordered, and Robin gave her an odd look.

"Can't do that on _command_, Star… and I'm _not_ wearing a wig, they _always_ look fake. But he hasn't attacked anyone in a while, maybe he's desperate enough to go for someone with short hair?" Robin added hopefully.

"How 'bout extensions?" Cy suggested and got some very weird looks.

"What do _you_ know about extensions?" Raven wanted to know.

"Hey! Star made me watch that make-over program!"

"_Sure_, dude! Maybe you should join Robin on the other team, huh?" BB grinned.

That comment lead to a slight disturbance, and while it lasted, Raven had time to think, now and then ducking various projectiles.

"I belive your hair is too short for extensions…" she said to Robin, who drew a breath of relief. "So I'll try to lengthen it with magic instead…"

"Damn…" Robin muttered, but then succumbed to his teams administrations.

* * *

"Dude…"

"Wow…"

"It's truly splendid"

-smirk-

"Stop gaping. Titan's Go!" Robin commanded, only marring the image slightly by coming up last, as he was having trouble running, or even walking, in high heels.

* * *

Robin knew he looked good, and it grated on his ego. On the other hand, looking _ugly _would have been worse, right? He knew it wasn't logical, but he tried to live with it. His hair, after a bit of painful experimenting on Raven's part, though the pain was mostly Robin's, now reached almost to his middle back. It fell freely in loose, glossy black curls, suitable for any shampoo commercial. His mask had, naturally, had to go, but that was no big deal. He knew he could trust his friends. A light makeup, courtesy of Starfire, made his already stunning blue eyes pop, and his lips look fuller and… well.. _wetter_… Robin didn't really get the lip gloss-thing, but he was told it looked good so he complied. He had argued that he really didn't need to look like a girl close up, but Raven had waved that away with another burst of logic. What if the criminal only passed his victims first, to get a closer look? Robin had to pull this charade off, even under close scrutiny. Robin had sighed and let them get on with it, trying to find some clothes for him. He was wearing a white miniskirt and a light blue blouse, since he had refused the pink one. Besides, blue was more his color. He might never be able to look his teammates in the eye after this, but he _had_ limits. What he was wearing_ under_ the blouse, he would rather not think about, but it must look natural, considering how the male part of his team kept glancing at him in the car.

"Hey, pervs, I'm up here!" Robin hissed, pointing at his face.

"Yeah, but there's quite a lot of you down_ there _as well…" BB snickered and nodded at his leader's chest.

"No pizza for TWO months." Robin warned.

"Please, Robin, your underwear is not doing the riding up, are they? At some times-"

"I'm FINE!" Robin got Starfire quiet, but it was too late. Cy almost swerved off the road.

"You are wearing PANTIES?"

"THREE months! And I had no damn _choice _in this skirt!"

"Robin is right, stop harassing him." Raven warned the others. "And… ehh… Robin? Keep your legs together…"

The car just missed a tree.

* * *

They parked in a secluded area close to the park, and soon everyone was in place. Robin had a hidden earpiece and mike, so he could communicate with the others, and soon it was apparent that it was needed.

"Robin, stop walking like that!" Raven scolded him, making the boy jump.

"Walking like _what_?" Robin hissed.

"Like you could kick the world's ass! We _know_ you can, but you can't _look_ like it!"

Again, Raven was right, and Robin muttered darkly to himself before asking.

"Then how _should_ I walk?"

"If you want to be attacked, you must walk like a victim. Walk quickly, keep your eyes down, hunch your shoulders and grab your purse tightly. There. Better. Now you are _asking_ to be attacked."

Robin did as he was told, feeling slightly better as he felt the communicator and one or two bird-a-rangs in the purse. It reminded him that he was still a Titan… only a slightly gender confused one at the moment.

* * *

It would have been great if they had caught the guy on the first day. Or the second. Or the third. Robin had walked across the damn park so many times his shoes were starting to look pretty worse for wear. The team had tried a lot of different techniques, even having Robin visit a few cafés and shops around the edge of the park, trying to draw the 'right' person's eye. He _was_ drawing attention to himself, but the cat calls from college boys were hardly the 'right' sort.

This was why Robin didn't feel too optimistic as he put on the skirt on the fourth night.

* * *

Slade had been busy controlling one of his countless cameras around the city, when something caught his eye. First he didn't care, he just made sure to retreat further into the shadows so he wasn't seen. That was out of habit, as he wore civilian clothes at the moment. He had been out of town for almost a month, away on business, and, as always, he did a surveillance check as he got back. This camera had been knocked off line, and since it monitored a rather long stretch of the park's main paths, he wanted it to work. He saw the movement again.

He looked over and stiffened. A green squirrel. What was the changeling doing, seemingly all alone, in the park this late at night? Slade moved to a better advantage point. Ahhh… the man grinned. A girl. A very pretty one at that, as girls went. Was the little beastling stalking her? Did the green boy have a crush? Immediately Slade started thinking about how to use this knowledge to his advantage, watching both teenagers closely. The squirrel seemed to follow the girl, jumping from tree to tree. Slade frowned, feeling irritated. For an animal lover this kid was stupid. Who would _not_ notice a green squirrel? And at _night_? Slade fought an urge to pluck the kid out of the tree and shake some sense into him. He didn't, though, because if Beast Boy was here, there was a chance Slade's _favorite _Titan would be too.

The man kept to the shadows, watching the girl and her stalker. More and more he watched the girl, though. That young woman had some ass… and the way she moved… he could understand why the little grass stain seemed glued to her… Even Slade felt the pull, and considering he preferred male company, that was slightly odd.

Suddenly something rushed from the bushes and threw itself at the girl, who swore somewhat unladylike. In an instant the area was filled with Titans, but they were hardly needed. The young woman had practically exploded in her attackers face and he was already down on the ground in a considerable amount of pain. The girl didn't seem to think it was enough, though, and it took the Goth, Raven, to pull her away.

"Come on, dude, we got him!" the changeling cried out, pumping his fist in the air. They all looked relived and as Cyborg cuffed the whimpering man on the ground, even the young woman smiled a tight smile of triumph.

Slade's eye narrowed as it roamed over the nearly complete team of Titans and then back to the unknown woman. Then a smile started to spread across the man's face. It _couldn't_ be? Yes… it _was_. Christmas had really come early this year…

* * *

Robin brushed himself off, the man hadn't been able to cause any damage to the clothes, thanks god, or Starfire would have been pissed. Well, no. She wouldn't… but she would definitely see it as an excuse to go on a wild shopping spree again. Oh, well, with the amount they would save on pizza the next three months…

"Lets' take him to the cops." he told his team, taking his earpiece and microphone off and handing them to Cyborg. "By the way, were you able to see were he came from?"

"Yes, I was that lucky, Robin." Starfire smiled. "From Ethan's house of coffee… I think he has been having a job there, I have seen him before."

"Star, didn't we talk about the coffee?" Robin asked, but couldn't help but grin.

"It makes sense, there is quite a view of the park from there…" Raven said.

"Yeah… but wait! If you _saw_ him, why didn't you _warn_ me?" Robin wanted to know. "I almost had a heart attach!"

"I am most sorry." Starfire looked the part. "But Raven said it might give you away."

"Yes." Raven nodded. "If you were to tense up, he might not have attacked."

Robin nodded and cracked his knuckles.

"All right… I get the point. Let's go…"

As they were about to move off, Robin swore and leaned against a tree to take his shoe off.

"Damn gravel…" he muttered. "You know what, guys… I need to blow off some steam… just take him to the cops and I'll start to walk home. You can pick me up after you are done with the testimonies. Tell them I'll give mine tomorrow."

"You'll know you will have to explain why you were dressed like a girl, right?" Cy grinned.

"Yes. I. Know." Robin growled and was about to make it four months.

"Just tell them it was a bet or a magic accident… they won't even think twice about it… I mean, that just doesn't compare to all the other strange things going on here…" Raven said dryly.

"Sure you don't want me to tag along, dude?" BB wanted to know. "What if some guys start hitting on you?"

"Then they'd make his day, wouldn't they?" Cy laughed.

"Yeah, Cy's right… you _need _a date…" BB grinned.

"There are these clubs of gay-" Star started.

"Yes, yes, that's enough. Too busy to start dating, all right?" Robin laughed. He was feeling a lot better about this whole thing, now then it had actually _worked_. He loved plans that _worked_.

"I know you'll find a nice guy…" Raven smiled.

"Thanks. Well. Call me when you'd done."

"We'll do! Might take some time, though… you might beat us back to the tower…"

"In heels? Well, you're _on_…" Robin grinned and waved as his teammates took a shortcut towards the hidden T-car.

* * *

Robin started to walk briskly, and had gotten almost to the edge of the park when there was a snap. The shoes, being abused for days, had finally decided to give up and a heel had broken. Robin felt a sharp jolt of pain in his foot, and cried out as he stumbled. He limped over to a bench and sat down, checking his ankle. He had twisted it, and quite badly. He was about to reach for his communicator when something blocked his light.

"Can I help you, Miss?"

* * *

Slade had watched the whole seen with a raising sense of glee. As Robin stumbled, the man only hesitated for a moment. Yes, there was a very good chance that the boy would recognize him, even without his mask and uniform, but maybe it was time to come out of the shadows… especially after what he had just overheard…

Robin's head shot up, and he was expecting to see something else than he did. What he saw was a handsome man in a white short-sleeved shirt and dark blue slacks. The eye patch was a surprise, as was the ruffled white hair, not matching the smooth face and sharp gray eye. But with that voice, Robin had expected to see black and orange. He mentally shrugged. More men than _one_ had a sex voice.

"I'm… I'm just fine."

"If you'd like I could-"

"You should keep walking, mister." Robin warned him, narrowing his eyes. "I got mace."

"Ah… I see… I just wanted to offer you to borrow my cell phone. I have a little medical knowledge, and you shouldn't walk on that ankle for longer than necessary."

"Oh… I… Sorry."

"Not at all. Women need to be careful in the world of today, I'm sorry to say. You have nothing to apologize for. I was, however, sincere in my offer to help you."

"Well… thanks… I'm really fine, though, no need to worry." Robin tried to dismiss the man. He seemed honest, but there was just something wrong here. Robin gasped as the man took a few more steps forward. As he saw the way he moved there was no longer any doubt in the boy's mind. This was Slade.

"I didn't mean to startle you. May I at least escort you out of this park and fetch you a cab? I refuse to leave you out here like this."

Robin swallowed. He knew that his disguise was good, but he didn't feel comfortable enough to wager his life on it. He had little choice, though, if he didn't want to act any more suspicious.

"I… yes… thank you." was all he could manage, and he swallowed again as the man came all the way up to him.

"I'm delighted. Here, support yourself on my arm. There. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." Robin bit his lip to stop himself from laughing nervously. This was insane! His number one enemy was helping him to safety!

* * *

Slade glanced down at the petite shape beside him. He guessed, by Robin's reaction, that the boy had indeed recognized him, and now he grinned, wondering how far he could take this without ending up with a bird-a-rang in his shoulder… or somewhere even more uncomfortable, for that matter.

"Let me introduce myself, my name is Slade. And you are, Miss?"

Robin gaped. The man actually _admitted_ it? That's… that's… a name! He needed a name!

"I'm… Mary." he said, no other name than his mother's coming to mind.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mary." There were a purr in Slade's voice now, and Robin shivered a little from that deep rumble.

* * *

The walked together in silence until they reached the edge of the park. There didn't seem to be any cabs around, and they crossed the street to try their luck on the other side. Or so Robin thought. Slade had other plans.

"You need to put some ice on that ankle before that swelling gets any worse." the man observed. "I'll take you to that café and we'll call you a cab once you have rested for a moment."

"I… uhh… okay..." Robin said, hating how weak he sounded, but he couldn't very well do his the 'get your paws off me' routine now, could he? Besides, he had another little problem…

As they reached the café Robin excused himself.

"I just need to visit the… ladies room." he blushed.

"You do that. I'll see about some ice, and then why don't we take a seat at the tables outside… it's a beautiful night, isn't it?"

Robin nodded and fled. The 24 hour coffee shop turned out to be some kind of 'café by day, bar by night' cross, something quite a few people took advantage of. Robin almost went to the wrong door, but remembered himself at the last moment. The bathroom was clean enough, and as he really had to go, Robin was grateful. Afterwards he quickly flicked his communicator open and called his team.

"Hi, man, getting bored already? We just got here…" Cy answered.

"No… I… look, I met someone… I'll take a cab home, 'kay?"

The wide grin on the older teens face told Robin that he would have to eat this up for a loooong time.

"Sure, man, but midnight at the latest, right? No sleepovers on the first date!"

"Like I would _ev_-! Shut up, Cy and get to work!" Robin hissed.

"You too, fearless leader… you too… good luck!"

"Call me if there's an emer-"

"I wouldn't count on it, Rob… enjoy your date!"

Robin muttered something about four months, and clicked the communicator shut. Then, as an afterthought, he turned the signal off and left it on 'vibrate'. It wouldn't do for Slade to hear _that_ signal, after all… Robin glanced at himself in the mirror and ripped off a paper towel. He didn't have any make-up with him, and if he had, he would have probably messed it up, anyway. He didn't look too bad, but he had a slight smudge in the corner of his eyes that he wiped away. Not to look good for Slade, mind you, it was just that the make-up might get in his eyes and sting… yes… that was it…

* * *

As Robin caught up with Slade again, the man was sitting at a private table on the veranda. Robin could have sworn that all these tables had been occupied when they arrived, and now all the tables around them seemed to have 'reserved' cards on them. Strange…

"Ah… Mary. There you are." Slade got up and went around the table to hold out Robin's chair for him. As Robin sat down, trying not to blush and to act like these things happened to him every day, Slade got down on one knee in front of him. Robin nearly had a stroke, but then the man took a hold of his swollen ankle and started wrapping it in a cold towel before he fastened an icepack in either side. The support and coolness immediately made the foot feel better.

"Thank you." Robin said warmly, and Slade glanced up at him.

"Not at all…" the man said, a bit gruffly, and Robin smiled. Did Slade just get embarrassed? Was that a hint of a blush on his cheeks? Robin chuckled to himself. This could be _fun_…

Then a waiter arrived with coffee and a plate of bite-sized sandwiches, before quickly and discreetly disappearing again.

"I hope you didn't mind… It's a warm night, but I thought you could use some coffee after your ordeal… if you like it, that is? Or would you rather have some tea? Juice?"

"No… Coffee is fine, but… well, I was just out walking, I didn't bring any money…" Robin said, looking uncomfortable. In fact, the communicator held an electronic credit card, but he couldn't very well pay with _that_.

"It's on me… I don't get to come to the rescue that often… I quite enjoy it…" Slade smirked.

"You _do_, don't you?" Robin raised an eyebrow. "So how is like, being the knight in shining armor?"

"Not bad, then the maiden is as fair as you…" Slade gave back, delighted to make Robin blush again. "I'm just sorry I seem to have misplaced the horse…"

Robin laughed and the tension seemed to be gone. They drank their coffee slowly, and even ordered seconds, talking about this and that.

"So, how did you hurt your eye? Or did you have surgery?" Robin asked. He had, after all, a perfect opportunity to learn more about the man, and he had a feeling Slade would tell the truth.

"I lost it. A shooting accident."

"Oh… I'm sorry. During hunting?" Robin asked, not feeling _too_ guilty for prying.

"No, I was in the military. Still works for the government as a consultant from time to time…"

"That sounds interesting!" Robin beamed, silently begging for more… _information_, that is…

"I do enjoy hunting from time to time, though…" the damn man purred again. "And bird watching…"

Robin's heart felt like it stumbled over a beat. Did Slade know? He studied the man carefully, but his face gave as little away as his mask did. The man only looked friendly and… well… hot as hell… Robin had to remind himself that any attention Slade gave him was directed at Mary, not him. If it was possible to be jealous at himself, he was.

"Oh… that's... interesting…" Robin managed at the end.

"More than you know…" Slade agreed. "Now, how do _you_ enjoy yourself?"

"I just hang around with my friends… I work a lot, so I really don't have time for…pleasures…"

"You work? Aren't you a little bit young?"

"I'm old enough." Robin grinned and then blushed deeply as he caught the double meaning.

Slade chuckled.

"I apologize. I meant that I thought you were in college. So were do you work?"

"I'm… a private secretary…" Robin went with the first thing that flew into his mind.

"And that takes up so much of your time?" Slade asked, clearly amused.

"Pfffttt… yeah, my boss is crazy…" Robin grinned.

"A bit of an over-achiever, perhaps?" Slade suggested.

"Oh, yeah… perfectionist… you should hear him… and I wonder if he sleeps at all…"

"You should be careful… sound like he might snap…"

Robin coughed.

"I wouldn't go _that_ far…" he muttered.

"Wait and see… one morning he'll come in to the office in a skirt…" Slade grinned.

"… only if there's a good _reason_ for it…" Robin murmured, and then the both of them burst out laughing.

* * *

An hour later and Robin felt like he had known Slade forever. It was getting more than a little late, though, or rather early, depending how you looked at it.

Robin had to stifle a yawn. Having walked the park for four nights in a row had left him a bit drained.

"You are tired. I should have gotten you home a long time ago…" Slade sounded remorseful, which was quite a novelty.

"That's all right, I had a wonderful time." Robin smiled at the man again.

"At the risk of sounding forward… may I see you again? Dinner? Tomorrow night?" Slade asked.

Robin hesitated. It's been hard enough, hiding his long hair during missions for the last couple of days. Raven couldn't grow it out every day since it rexuired quite complex magic. And how would he explain this to his friends? The offer was too tempting, though…

"Y-yes… I…. that would be nice…" he nodded, feeling a bit flustered.

"Wonderful…" Slade purred. "Shall we meet here? Tomorrow night at eight?"

Robin nodded, and then remembered something.

"I might have to work, though… I never know when a miss- an assignment pops up…"

"Here." the man handed Robin a handwritten card. "My number. Please call if anything comes up… or for whatever reason." he added, tilting his head.

"I will… but I hope I'll see you tomorrow." Robin answered, letting the card slip into his purse.

"Me too."

Slade hailed a cab, and now, for some reason, there seemed to be many, just waiting for a customer.

"Thank you. For everything." Robin smiled.

"My pleasure. I'll take care of cab-fare. Where are you going?"

"No, that's all right. I'll sort it out when I get there…" Robin insisted.

"Are you sure? Well, as you wish." Slade said as Robin nodded.

Slade took a step closer, and for a dizzying moment Robin thought he was going to get kissed. Slade just went to open the car door for him, though. As he was about to get into the car, the man got hold of Robin's hand and brought it to his lips, still playing the part of the knight. Robin wished he was a slightly _naughtier _knight…

"Until tomorrow." Slade purred.

"Can't wait._ Do_ try to find your horse until then, will you?" Robin quipped, trying to hide how many butterflies that suddenly had hatched in his stomach.

"Now, don't make me jealous, little lady…" Slade smirked. "Pleasant dreams…"

Robin waved as the cab drove away, and then leaned back with a sigh. _Damn_ he was in trouble! How come trouble felt so nice?

* * *

Robin was too tired to walk, so he activated the hidden tunnel and let the cabby take him all the way home. He was even too tired to smile at the driver's wide eyes as he realized he got the customer of a life time.

"So… err… you're a new Titan, then, miss?" He finally dared to ask as they pulled up to the tower.

"No, only a family member. I'm just visiting…" Robin explained hurriedly, before telling the man how to get back. "And you better hurry… the tunnel fills with water as a security measure if it's open too long." he said, and watched the car speed away. The tunnel really didn't, but Robin did not want some curious civilian wandering around down there, maybe looking for souvenirs to sell at E-bay.

* * *

As he dragged his feet inside he was attacked. By his team.

"How was it?"

"Who was he?"

"Did he kiss you?"

"Will you see each other again?"

"What does he look like?"

Robin groaned. "Wonderful, a knight, no, yes, and so hot I got blisters on my retinas, 'kay…? And I need some sleep… give me a break until morning, please, guys?"

His team seemed happy with this, as their leader didn't appear to clam up as he usually did, and a moment later Robin fell onto his bed in a blissful sleep.

* * *

"You can't _do_ this, Robin" Raven said determinedly, crossing her arms. "If you like this guy, how can you go on tricking him by going on a second date? You have to tell him."

_Yes, and then I'll have his bo-staff through my spine in seconds…_Robin thought darkly to himself.

"Look, Rae, he _knows_, all right…? I told him when he tried to help me in the park, just to get him to back off… turns out he's gay and don't mind… happily enough…" he added with a little grin.

"Then why don't you go as… _you_?" Raven asked, still on the defensive.

"Because I just want a _date_ without getting _stared _at, okay? I'm not ready for that yet… I know people are quite open-minded here, but I'm just not… ready…" his voice trailed off and he looked at Raven, begging.

"Fine." the girl snorted. "I created the monster, so I guess I have to deal with it… but you get three dates, tops! And then we want to meet the guy…"

"Sure. No prob." Robin smiled, putting _that_ image out of his head. "Now, what kinds of dresses do you have?"

* * *

Raiding Raven's closet turned out a high necked, dark purple number that was just clingy enough to actually fit Robin. It just needed to be shortened, and Starfire took care of that. While they worked they chatted.

"So, how is he?"

"The perfect gentleman… unfortunately…" Robin grinned, and Star giggled.

"How old is he? He sounds older?" Raven asked.

"I guess. He's a former military. A consultant. He looks about thirty." Robin answered, lying through his teeth. He knew Slade was older than that, but his friends didn't have to know.

"That is surely old!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Yes, Robin. You are only sixteen. Are you sure he's not looking for… you know… young boys…?"

"No! _Ewww_, Raven!" Robin exclaimed. "No, he thinks I'm in college... I told him I work, though…

"Why?"

"Well, you don't really get called away to college while on a date, do you? And something might come up…"

"I see… but what do you think he'll do when you tell him the truth? That you are a Titan?" the girl insisted.

_Snap my neck… bash my head in… something like that…_Robin thought, making a face.

"We just met… It's not like I can tell just _anyone_… I got to be sure… so give me some time, huh?"

"Sure! We will do the backing off!" Star promised. And Robin grinned gratefully at her.

"Oh, just let me tell you what he did as I was about to leave…"

* * *

Robin was seriously nervous as the cab pulled up to the café at eight sharp. The door opened and there was Slade, dressed in a very nice light gray summer suit with a crisp white shirt that was slightly open at the neck in the warm weather.

"I'm delighted you could make it, Mary. How is that ankle?"

In fact, Raven had healed it completely, and Robin only wore a light bandage for show.

"It's much better, it doesn't even hurt." Robin smiled, taking the hand Slade offered him to help him out of the car. He could feel the man's eye travel over his body appreciatively and grinned to himself.

_Let's see how much of a gentleman you really are, Slade…_ He wouldn't try to entice the man, though. Raven had a point. Slade thought he was a woman, and, however much that hurt, Robin couldn't go on fooling the man forever. Just one date. Just one.

* * *

Somehow, as they parted that night, he found himself promising to meet the man for a second, or was that third, date in two days time. Dinner and a movie. Classic. Robin blamed the wine. Not that he was drunk. Not at all. Slade had bought them each a glass, and only one, but Robin, not being used to it, felt he could blame the alcohol anyway.

This time Slade _did_ kiss him goodnight. It almost made Robin's knees buckle, and Slade wrapped his hands around his waist. They didn't wander any further, though, much to Robin's irritation. The kiss was marvelous, but it was almost chaste, deepening slowly, and Slade broke it before it could be considered raunchy.

"Good night, Mary…"

"Good night…" Robin whispered back, eyes half closed.

"Your cab is here."

"Mhhmm…"

Slade chuckled.

"You need to let go of my neck…"

Robin blushed and finally snapped back to reality.

"Ops… Sorry…" he laughed. "I'll see you Friday?"

"Yes… and remember to call if you want to talk…" Slade reminded him, as he held the car door open.

"I will." Robin promised, without really intending too. They would see each other in two days anyway…

* * *

The next night Robin was in a foul mood as he slumped down on the bed. Damn all the lawyers to hell! He pulled his mask off and put it on the nightstand as his fingers brushed a certain card. Should he? His thumb thought so, as it dialed the numbers, seemingly all by itself.

As the first signal went through Robin realized it was in the middle of the night. He smacked his own forehead, but he couldn't hang up now! That would be worse…. god… he would look _so_ psychotic…

"Slade?"

"Oh… Um… It's Mary… I'm sorry, I just realized that it's really late… did I wake you?"

"No, I'm in bed, reading… nasty habit of mine… just can't put some books down…" Slade answered, not sounding annoyed in the least, thank god.

A picture of Slade in bed flashed across Robin's mind. It was a nice picture. He wanted to frame it.

"Good… that I didn't wake you, that is…" Robin laughed a bit nervously.

"Is anything wrong? "Slade asked. "Is this about our date tomorrow?"

Robin's heart fluttered as the man called their meeting a date up front.

"No... no… it's still on… I just…"

"Come on… tell me…" Slade urged him, and Robin sighed, trying to tell the story so it wouldn't sound suspicious…

"Well, you know about the attacks in the park?"

"I just came back to town the day I met you, but I heard they caught the guy that very night… no _wonder_ you were jumpy…" Slade chuckled lightly.

"Was _not_." Robin bit back with a smile on his face. "Anyway, yeah, the Titans caught the creep, but now his lawyer claims he was trapped… that he would _never _do anything like this if he wasn't _lead_ to it… and the only reason was temporary insanity… they say he only did it this once."

"And you think it's a lie? I have nothing against the Titans, nothing at all, but the only one with a bit of brain seems to be their leader… the rest of them acts like kids most of the time… maybe they got carried away?"

Robin gaped a bit at that statement, but luckily Slade couldn't see him. So Slade thought he was smart, huh? Robin smiled, the world was suddenly not such a bad place.

"Well, they say that the description fits and that the attack was just like the others… I think it's him… and now he might walk free! The disgusting son of a…"

"Easy there, Mary… you sound like you want to drop-kick the guy… I agree he deserves it, though…" Slade chuckled on the other end. "I bet they get him. The Titans or the police will figure something out… don't you think?"

"Yeah… hope so… looks pretty bad though… the guy hadn't attacked anyone for over a week… apparently…" Robin muttered.

"You know what? I have some contacts… I can't _do_ anything, mind you, but I'll pick some brains… see if I can hear anything about what's going on…"

Robin gaped once again.

"You-you'd do that? For me? Just because I'm upset about some creep?"

Slade gave an amused snort.

"But of course… to ease your mind… I want you to dream about _me,_ after all…"

"I will… I promise…" Robin laughed quietly.

"I will hold you to that… and remember… I'll be the man in armor…" Slade purred.

"No." Robin smirked. "_You_'ll be naked_._" Robin ended the call at once, cheeks burning. He couldn't _believe_ himself. He was still in a daze a few seconds later, when the phone, still in his hand, rang.

"Yes?" he answered numbly.

"If _I _am, _you_ will be too…" a deep voice purred and then there was a click, followed only by silence.

Robin stared at the phone with a silly grin on his face. Then he frowned. This was a secure number. How the hell did Slade…? Oh, of course… He's _Slade_… As soon as Robin called, the number was probably put through all kinds of tracking systems. Robin grew cold. Did this mean Slade had found out? No… he only knew the number… there was no way for him to find out where the phone _was_, was there? _Was there_? And the man would not flirt with him if he knew the truth… Robin calmed down. As much as he hated it, Slade wouldn't… _that_, at least, he was sure about.

* * *

The date _started_ with a kiss, this time. Just a light peck on the lips, but the promise of more was there…

Slade took him to see an old classic, "Gilda" with Rita Hayworth. Robin hadn't seen it before and enjoyed it immensely.

"Did you pick up on the gay undertone?" Slade grinned over dinner.

"Yeah, that man was just a little bit too fond of his cane, wasn't he? And soooo jealous…" Robin grinned back.

"It's strange how women seem to pick up on these things…" Slade smirked. "They don't seem to mind it, either..."  
Robin looked down on his plate, biting his lip. This was an opening…

"And… do you…? Mind?"

"Mind what? Gays? No, why would I?" Slade seemed to study him over the table and then sighed, putting down his knife and fork. "Mary… since you seem open to the subject… I know this is early, but I want to be honest with you… I'm bi… My last relationship, with a woman, I might add, ended rather badly a while back, and I haven't dated seriously since… I hope this doesn't change anything…?"

"You're bi?" Robin exclaimed, and then hushed, looking around at the other tables, blushing. "That's great!" he added, in a quieter voice.

"It is? Why? Do you happen to have a brother you want to share me with?" Slade chuckled.

Robin stifled a laugh.

"No... I mean… that's great… that you trust me enough to tell me… and it doesn't change _anything_…" Robin beamed. Inside, a single thought nearly tore him apart though… because he knew that even if Slade was bi, _he_ was still _Robin_. And Slade hated Robin… as much as Robin should hate Slade…

"You look troubled, are you sure-" Slade started.

"Huh? Oh, yes… it's just… you know… that creep… still thinking about him." Robin lied, since he actually hadn't since the date started.

"Oh, yes. I meant to tell you… Since it's the weekend I couldn't get hold of many of my contacts… you know lawyers… they always sneak out at the office at noon on Fridays…" Slade smiled ruefully. "But from what I've heard there is a risk that the man will walk… I pointed out to one of my friends, though, that even if he's innocent he might get attacked if they let him out of jail… so they raised his bail. For his own good, mind you… That might give the detectives some extra time…"

"You are brilliant." Robin beamed and burst out laughing as Slade did a mock bow.

"It's an honor to serve you, my lady." the man haughtily declared.

* * *

The night ended with a long walk. Holding hands seemed silly to Robin, but he snuck his arm around one of Slade's, smiling up at the man as Slade put his hand on his.

It was romantic, perfect, wonderful, impossible, dangerous and it couldn't last… Robin knew this. He had to end it. He would. Soon.

They were, ironically enough, walking in the park, and as they reached the shore of a small lake, Slade turned Robin around for a kiss. This was not a chaste one, and it deepened so quickly that Robin lost his breath. This time Slade's hands also traveled down, slowly as if he was waiting for Robin to stop him. There was no way in hell the teen would, though, and soon the man's hands cupped Robin's behind. Robin gasped and pressed himself closer, just before realizing… he broke the kiss and pushed Slade away, not too roughly, just enough so the man knew he meant business.

He _had_ to, because Slade was about to make something happen to Robin that would be _quite _difficult for him to explain.

"Is something wrong?" Slade asked carefully, his hands resting on Robin's hips now.

"I… I can't do this… I'm sorry Slade, but… there's something you don't know…"

"I doubt there is anything you can say that can change anything between us…" Slade purred, telling the truth, only Robin didn't know that.

"This would." Robin whispered, his eyes tearing up. "Thus would change everything… if you knew…"

"There is nothing you can say that I don't already know… Robin."

Robin's heart stopped for a second as his head shot up. He stared up at Slade with wide, disbelieving eyes. The man knew? For how long? Did he find out tonight? Was that why he had brought him here? God, they were in the most secluded part of the park, no one would be around to help him, no o-

Robin's thoughts were disturbed as Slade kissed him again, hungrily, crushing their bodies together.

"…You... knew…?" Robin panted between kisses.

"Yes." Slade admitted before attacking again. Robin felt a hand slide up under his dress and moaned.

"How… long…?"

"Since before we met in the park. I saw you take the guy down."

Slade moved backwards and took Robin along with him. He slipped down on a bench by the waterside and pulled Robin down on his lap, never once breaking the kiss. Robin felt their bodies grinding together, both wanting this _so _much. But…

"Slade… we… can't…"

"Why not?" the man asked, almost out of the corner of his mouth, as he kissed Robin's throat.

"I… you and I…"

"You care? I don't." Slade told the boy, only able to speak in very short sentences himself.

"… I'm not ready…" Robin almost whimpered.

This made Slade hold up, just a little.

"What's the matter, Robin?" he asked, gently, as Robin worried his rather swollen lower lip nervously.

"I… I've only _just _admitted being gay to myself... I've told my friends but… that's… that's the only thing I've… done…" he said awkwardly

"So you _are _my lovely maiden after all…" Slade chuckled.

"….es…" Robin said, so quietly Slade barely caught it.

"That is fine, Robin… I understand if you are nervous. We don't have to do this… not tonight."

"We… don't?"

"No… but don't think you can hold out on me _forever_…" Slade warned him with a hungry smirk.

Robin grinned back.

"I wouldn't _dream _about it…"

"Speaking about dreams, how was I?" Slade chuckled, making Robin blush once more.

* * *

They continued their walk, stopping now and then for a kiss. Slade seemed to think Robin's ass was the perfect place to rest his hand, and Robin couldn't agree more.

"About the assaulter…" Slade started as they neared the edge of the park.

"Oh. Yes." Robin sighed and frowned. "I guess you didn't talk to anyone, did you?"

"Of _course_ I did." Slade sounded affronted. "He's not going anywhere unless he can cough up two hundred thousand…"

"Really? Thank you, Slade, that's great! You are right… we'll think of something… I'm just not sure what…" Robin sounded like he really didn't believe himself by the end.

"There might be a simpler way…" Slade said. "I have cameras mounted in this park. I have been away, but they might have caught something… at least enough to tie him to the park on the nights of the assaults… I have a months worth of backup material. There's only one catch… they are at my base…"

"Hey, you said…" Robin started, about to pull away.

"Yes, and I'm sincere… you'll be safe. As long as you promise not to tell your friends about the location, I'll take you there… We can go tomorrow night…"

"Why can't you just send me the recordings?" Robin asked, feeling a bit nervous about entering the lion's den.

"The recordings from 25 cameras for the past month? Have you any idea how many gigs that is? That sad excuse for junk your technician calls a computer couldn't handle it."

Robin chuckled.

"If Cy heard you say that, he would have been warming up his sonic blaster by now…"

"I'm shaking." Slade said dryly. "So, you'll come?"

"Yes." Robin nodded. "I'll bring all the records. That way we have the dates and times, it shouldn't take too long…"

"You do that. I'll arrange dinner." At an incredulous look from Robin, Slade smirked. "What, you thought it would be all work and no play?"

* * *

As Robin got into bed that night his head was swimming. He unconsciously reached for the phone and dialed Slade's number.

As the man answered at the first signal, Robin grinned.

"So…. what are you wearing…?"

* * *

Slade picked him up not far from the Tower the next evening, in a white Ferrari. Robin grinned as he saw the car's logo.

"Really, Slade?" Robin laughed as he jumped in.

"Well, it was the closest thing I could get to white stallion…" the man chuckled, before taking the sight of Robin in. The boy had dressed nicely enough, but Slade missed something. "What, no skirt?"

"Err… I thought that was kind of pointless…" Robin muttered.

"You in a skirt can _never_ be pointless." Slade said as a matter-of-fact. "Though, I like those jeans as well… nice and tight…"  
"_Too_ tight… I should have tried sitting down in them…." Robin winced, and tried to find a better position on the car seat.

"If you want, I'll help you out of them soon enough…" Slade purred, and Robin shot him a warning glance.

"I still have the mace…"

"Point taken."

They grinned at each other, both knowing that the other one just had been joking. Or hoping they had.

* * *

Robin paid close attention to the road, drawing up a mental map out of habit. As they closed in on a building, Slade pressed a button in the car and part of a wall slid to the side, soundlessly.

After parking in the seemingly empty room, another hidden button was pushed and another wall opened to reveal a small elevator shaft. Robin stood with his back pressed against Slade's front, out of necessity in the narrow elevator, and couldn't help but gulp as the door closed. The man placed his hands on Robin's shoulders. To reassure him or to keep him put, Robin couldn't tell.

"Nervous, my little bird? Maybe you should be… you realize there is no way for you to get out of here without my help?"

"You are my knight, remember?" Robin laughed, trying to sound more secure than he felt as the elevator moved deeper and deeper. He could trust Slade, right? Pfffttt… 'trust Slade'… It was better than 'trust the Joker' but maybe not by much.

"I am. But maybe I feel like being the _dragon_ tonight… abducting the fair maiden to my cavernous, secret lair…" Slade purred. As he felt the boy tense under his hands, he decided he had had his fun. "I'm only joking Robin. You are safe with me. As safe as you _want_ to be."

"I'm glad to hear it, or I would have to kick some dragon ass." Robin huffed, not liking that he had fallen for Slade's teasing… and trying not to think about the fluttering feeling in his stomach, well… _groin_… as Slade had talked that way to him.

* * *

As the elevator door finally opened, Robin felt like they ought to be on the other side of the world by now. The short corridor opened up into a work area filled with screens and hard drives. To the left was a sitting area with a huge screen and a sofa, not unlike the setup in Titans Tower, although this couch was nowhere near as big, it was only a plush four-seater. Enough for Slade to stretch out on, Robin guessed. There were other rooms leading off to the right, and as Robin eyed them curiously, Slade made a sweeping gesture.

"Welcome to the dragon's lair, Robin… feel free to look around. No doors are locked, nothing is off limits. Just try not to touch anything that looks like it might explode, though…" he added thoughtfully. "Dinner is in ten minutes."

* * *

Robin took Slade up on his offer with gusto, and really didn't leave a door unopened. He found a bedroom, simple enough, with a big bed that made Robin blush. It _had_ to be big. _Slade_ was big… but somehow it made him blush none the less. Next to that was a really luxurious bathroom with both a shower _and_ a bath big enough for three… or for him and Slade. Again he blushed, almost fleeing the suggestive rooms.

Next were storage rooms, row after row of Slade-bots and slade-bots parts. Then came the gym. Robin gaped. The other rooms had been kind of Spartan, even though Robin was sure everything was of the best quality. Slade wasn't exactly the 'add a pillow or two' kind of man, though. The gym, on the other hand, was over the top. The man had EVERYTHING and it was bigger then all the different gyms in the Tower combined.

"You are welcome to come by and try it out any day, Robin." Slade said behind him. "Dinner's ready."

* * *

They ate a pasta dinner that Robin could have sworn was home cooked… he had yet to see the kitchen, though, and when he did, he would definitely look for the containers.

Robin offered to help clean up, and took his plate to said kitchen, looking around curiously. There was a big pan on the stove, puttering away. Slade _had_ cooked.

"You look surprised?" Slade chuckled.

"This just makes you seem so… human…" Robin tried to explain, and Slade answered with a laugh.

"What did you believe? That I plugged myself in at night? Or maybe..." the man swooped in on an unsuspecting Robin "that I drained the blood of virgins?" Slade nibbled on the crook of the boy's neck, and Robin _really_ tried not to giggle. _Really_. "I have set everything up for you. I hooked the database up to the big screen so you would be more comfortable. Start going through the material and I'll clean up…" Slade smiled as he let the teen go.

"What? Oh. Right." Robin had, momentarily, completely forgotten why he was here. He pulled out an USB memory stick from his pocket. "Do you have somewhere to hook this up to as well?" Slade nodded, and soon Robin had one small screen with all the information he had collected about the attack, and one large screen, divided into 25 tiny ones, one for each camera. Robin soon learned how to bring only the cameras he thought was relevant up larger, and then started searching for the right day and time. It was mostly boring work, and Robin didn't mind as Slade joined him on the couch and wrapped an arm around him. It took a lot more time then Robin thought. He had believed that having the date and approximate time would help, but the victims had been shocked and some of them had lost consciousness, so there was a time span of several hours to go through in each case. Fast forwarding was a good thing.

"There!" Robin suddenly shouted, startling both Slade and himself. One of the cameras had picked up the first victim entering the park and now, a few minutes later, a man in a grey hoodie seemed to be following.

"He has his hood up… damn, that will _never_ stick…" Robin growled.

"Maybe it will. They can analyze the way he walks, and a thousand other things…" Slade reassured him. "But there might be something a bit clearer."

Twenty-five cameras in one park may sound like a lot, but with the size of Jump's city park they really didn't cover such a big area. After a few hours, however, Robin hit the jackpot.

"Look…" He said excitingly. "She enters here, he enters a few minutes afterwards and here… thirty minutes later he comes out wit a limp! She reports that she managed to kick him, before he overpowered her, so that fits. _And_ he pulls his hood down before crossing the street to the coffee shop! _And_ it's clear that this is the man from the first assault, so now we can tie him to at least two victims!"

"I would say that seals it." Slade nodded. "Good job, Robin."

Robin turned around in the sofa, beaming.

"It's all thanks to you…" he said, reached up and pulled the man's head down for a kiss.

"Can we play now?" Slade smirked, pulling Robin closer.

"Yes… now we can play…" Robin agreed breathlessly.

* * *

Playing with Slade was serious enough, Robin knew, and soon they were both shirtless. Robin could tell the man was holding back as his kissing went from demanding to almost gentle, and his hands explored Robin body without getting too personal. Robin _yearned_ for personal, but it was like the man was determined not to scare him... how could he have known that that was exactly what Robin craved?

"You can tell me what to do… or _not_ to do…" Slade whispered.

Robin made a low, keening sound as the man bit down gently on one of his nipples.

"Could you… could you be… be more…" Robin's voice trailed off. How to ask for _that_? "Could you be more… Slade-ish..?" he finished, his cheeks burning.

The man, on whose lap Robin was perched, blinked, and then understanding dawned on his face and a grin appeared. A rather dangerous grin.

"My little bird_ likes_ the dragon, doesn't he?"

"…mhmm…" Robin mumbled, nodding and blushing still.

Before Robin had a chance to even cry out, he was on his back in the sofa. Slade held both of the teens wrists in one of his own, pinning them above Robin's head, while using the other hand to pry the Titans knees apart. Robin gasped and struggled before arching into the man's body, which came down on him hard, crushing and grinding. Robin was rock hard in an instant, and even through his jeans, Slade felt it.

"You_ really_ like this…" the man chuckled, before attacking Robin's lips.

Everything changed then and became a panting, nipping, tugging, groping mass of sensations. Robin was being handled like he weighed nothing, like his struggles didn't matter, like he was completely helpless in the hands of this man… and he _loved_ it.

Slade wound his hand into Robin's long hair and yanked him off the sofa, almost dragging him to the bedroom. Once there the man stopped, looking seriously down into the boy's lust filled eyes.

"There's still time to say no."

Robin shook head as much as he could with Slade's grip on his hair.

"I won't." he claimed.

"No, I mean it. I'll wait for you. Days. Weeks. Months. Years. Until you are ready."

"I am."

"Since last night?" Slade chuckled, and then the hungry smirk returned. "All right, my little maiden. Show me how ready you are..." Robin was suddenly forced to his knees on the bedroom floor, and could only watch as Slade unbuckled his trousers with his free hand.

"Now, open your mouth, Robin… good boy…"

Robin got no time to get used to the idea or even the taste, as Slade plunged deep into his throat. He did everything Slade told him to do, like the good little submissive he wanted to be. His team would be surprised to see, the sex with the villain _aside_, that their normally rather bossy leader obeyed so well. Robin had barely gotten used to the harsh introduction to fellatio, when he was thrown onto his back on the bed. Robin stared helplessly up at Slade, licking his bruised lips and just laid there as the man bent down over him and unbuttoned his now _extremely _tight jeans. It was a relief to feel them being pulled down together with his underwear. He didn't have time to enjoy it long, though, as Slade moved onto the bed and hovered on top of him.

"Almost too late…" Slade warned, and Robin could practically see the restraints the man had on himself still. Robin hesitated. He was nervous, scared even, but that had never stopped him before.

"Come here, dragon…" he purred.

* * *

Robin slowly opened his eyes and blinked, confused by the color on the wall. This wasn't his bedroom… It took a well muscled arm around his waist to get him to remember where he was and what had happened.

He turned around, with difficulty and a certain amount of pain, towards the man beside him. Slade looked to be sleeping soundly, and after a moment Robin, out of pure boredom, just reached out and flicked one of his nipples. That woke the man up.

"What? I want breakfast!" Robin said, looking as innocent as he could.

"I see… " Slade chuckled. "Back from 'maiden in distress' to 'pampered princess', are we?"

"I kind of feel like I have _earned_ a breakfast in bed. At _least_." Robin muttered, eyes glittering with mirth.

"You _did _get dinner, you know…" Slade teased him, and then smothered an indignant reply with his lips. "_Stay_."

* * *

Slade returned a bit later with a tray, stacked with all kinds of breakfast goodies.

Robin found that he had an appetite and decided that he should eat snuggled up in bed with Slade a bit more often. Might put some meat on his bones. Suddenly something dawned on him.

"I'm so dead."

"Excuse me?" said Slade, trying to remember if he had threatened his bird in any way.

"My team! They will lock me up in the Tower and interrogate me until I break down and tell them every single detail…" Robin muttered.

"And they are the _good_ guys?" Slade snorted.

"Not when it comes to me dating…" Robin sighed. "Would you do me a favor and kidnap me?"

"Who? _Me_?" Slade chuckled and ruffled Robin's already rather messed up hair. "I like your hair long…" he added as an afterthought.

"What am I going to _do_…?" Robin muttered, resting his head on Slade's shoulder.

"Limp in there and take it like a man." Slade smirked and got an elbow in the stomach as a reward.

"You are _not_ helping. Besides, didn't I do that last night?" Robin smirked, his heart skipping a beat as he saw a rekindled lust in Slade's eye.

"You sure did…" the man growled and, breakfast tray crashing to the floor, he pounced.

* * *

Afterwards Robin groaned as he tried to sit up.

"Ouch-ouch-ouch…" he muttered and gave Slade an evil glare.

"What?" it was the man's turn to try to look innocent. He did a worse job than Robin.

"_You_ did this."

"_You_ begged for it." Slade shrugged.

"You shouldn't give me what I want _all _the time, you'll spoil me." Robin smirked, and 'ouch-ed' his way to the bathroom.

Slade joined him in the shower, claiming hot water was expensive, and besides, it was an environmental friendly thing to do.

"If you wanna save the earth, take the bus…" Robin snorted.

"I would, but they make lousy get-away vehicles…" Slade chuckled.

Robin shook his head, giving up trying to get the last word.

* * *

As they remerged into the 'den' Robin gathered up the DVD-discs containing copies he had made of the surveillance photo, showing the perpetrator stalking the women. He put it all together and then looked up as Slade suddenly completely serious.

"So… what now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I have to get this evidence to the police, probably leave another statement... then I thought about having chicken for dinner and- are you _stupid_? What about _us_?" Robin crossed his arms. "What was this? A one time thing? Or are we a couple? Do you even want my number once the Titans kick me out?"

"Why would they do that?" Slade asked. "Or are you planning on telling them?"

"I won't _have_ to. BB have already been sniffing the air when I got back from the dates, and then we barely _touched_…now… he will know in a heartbeat. Can't have a leader that goes around-- _dating_ criminals… not good for business."

"You just realized this?" Slade asked carefully, not really wanting to give away his position just yet.

Robin sighed and his shoulder's slumped.

"No… I knew from the beginning… I knew that if I let myself do this, then that was it… the end of Robin, leader of the Teen Titans. Even if they forgive me, and they are great friends so they just _might_… I can't lead them anymore… and since I can't have both worlds…" Robin glanced up at Slade from behind the long curtain for still damp locks. "I just… want to know if you'll be there… at _all_? Just be honest. I can handle myself, don't worry. I'm used to-"

"Shut up and come here." Slade growled, ending Robin's 'I'm a big boy'-speech by pulling him closer. That speech never works when your lower lip quivers, anyway.

* * *

"With _Slade_? Man, are you _crazy_?"

"But that is close to an act of treachery, is it not?"

"Dude, get a shower, you _stink_!"

"Did you know who he was all the time?"

Robin looked at his friends. All-in-all this wasn't going to badly. At least he had gotten a 'I have something to tell you' in before BB had bristled like a wild cat, so they didn't blame him for trying to hide it. He hadn't even sneaked in, even calling up ahead, making sure everyone was present for an emergency meeting.

"I hope not, maybe, sorry, and yes, sorry again." he tried to answer their questions and accusations. "That's why I'm leaving."

"What about Slade? What about _next _time he tries to burn down the city or blow it to smithereens… are you just gonna sit on the sidelines, cheering him on?" Cyborg wanted to know, looking dangerous.

Maybe this wasn't going _all_ that well, after all.

"Slade won't bother Jump again… it's not what he usually does anyway… he just wanted to get my attention."

"What? That was his way of pulling your pigtails?" Raven asked disbelievingly.

"Well, what can I say? He's childish…" Robin threw his arms out and grinned. He soon got serious again, though.

"I understand that you are angry, and shocked, and _YES,_ BB, I stink, I get it, stop making that face… but having sex, -_don't look like that! – _with a criminal is not a crime… sure you could claim I was aiding him or hiding him, but you haven't actually _asked_ me where his base is, have you? No, _don't_… I don't want to hide anything from you, but I have already broken enough trusts lately. I'm moving out. I'll stay in Jump for a while and you are welcome to call me… no, Raven I won't live with Slade, I'll get my own place… this is something I have been wanting to do for a while… I love you, it's been an honor to be your leader, but I need to be on my own now… You are strong individuals, and even stronger as a team… I know that you are angry at me right now, but don't disappoint me by letting Jump suffer for it… I'll be in my room, packing."

* * *

There was a soft knock on the door, and Robin straightened up from his suitcase. It was so damn hard to decide what to pack. He would have to send for the other stuff later.

He looked up to see Starfire in the doorway.

"Do you love him?"

The toughest question in the world.

"No… maybe… I'm just getting to know him… It's not that simple." Robin tried.

"But you love us?"

"Yes. With all my heart."

"Then it _is_ simple, is it not?"

"No… this isn't even _about _Slade, Star… I wouldn't say he doesn't matter, mostly because he would smack my ass blue if I did, but this is mostly about _me_. _I_ need this. I know you can't understand…"

"I do. You are turning into a Grimlaak."

Robin winced, but Starfire smiled sweetly.

"It is not a bad word, Robin. On my planet, warriors begin as Garraags, fighters within a family, but then they need to take the step of next. They become lone fighters. Grimlaaks."

Robin smiled.

"I need to _be _a Grimlaak, Starfire…"

"Yes. I know. I have seen it, do you not remember?"

"Nightwing? But that must be _years_ from now? My hair was much lo- oh…"

"Yes." Starfire smiled again. "I do see him in you."

"Thank you." Robin said quietly. As Star was about to turn away, he stopped her with a question. "Star? Tell me… what happens to Grimlaags in the end?"

Starfire beamed at him.

"They find the strength and the wisdom, and with this… they return."

"Because a group is stronger?" Robin asked.

"No. Because love is."

* * *

Robin mounted his R-cycle, which he would have to give a new paintjob now, by the way, feeling calm. He knew this was the right decision. Right before he started the bike, his untraceable cell phone rang.

"Robin." he answered, knowing fully well who it was.

"How about playing tonight?" Slade purred.

"Sorry, Dragon… but if he wants I'll let the Knight go apartment hunting with me?" Robin chuckled as the disgruntled sound in the other end. "Tell you what… I'll call you when I find a place." he offered.

"It better not take too long… or I'll come and find you…" Slade threatened on the other end. "And you can't imagine the peril the fair maiden will be in when I do…"

"That sounds like a dare… you are on, Dragon… find me before nightfall tomorrow, or you will have to spend a week as my Knight." Robin grinned and clicked the phone shut.

He was still wearing the grin as he pulled out of the hidden garage. He didn't know what this new life would bring, but he sure as hell would make certain it was interesting.

_The End.  
_

**A/N: **There is a problem with Sladin stories (What, only one, you ask? Yes. One… ;o) ) and that is the ending… you could cut off somewhere leaving it open, that's fine… maybe that's BETTER in a way… you can let Robin rejoin his team, or you can let them end up together, in an angsty or in a fluffy way… or you can let one or both of them die, I suppose…

I choose the fluffier ending for this one, but I didn't want it to resemble "Terms…" too much… I wanted Robin more independent, and I hoped I was able to achieve that… I also didn't want him to leave the life of a hero, but I couldn't see him with the Titans either… especially since I didn't want Slade out of his life completely… and I know I totally overdid this… it was supposed to be a silly cross-dressing drabble after all, and now, twenty-four pages later, I'm suddenly taking it serious… AAAARGH! It wasn't supposed to _be_ this way! Bad writer! –slaps my hand- But… I think I'm falling for this little fairy tale… I hope you did too…

Don't let the dragons push you around!  
/Wynja


	41. Long Enough

**A/N:** The second, and maybe last, holiday drabble… it's only Friday night, though, but I DO have to focus on "the Peace Contract", so…

This is from and idea from **The** **Darkest Half. **I gave it a shot, though I was scared to death… You could have done it better, my friend, with more character detail, but I hope my ignorance won't show TOO much…

Even though it might seem so, this is NOT connected to the last drabble… so forget everything that happened in that! Oh, you already have? Well… good, then…! Don't mind me…! -mutters about five months-

**  
Long enough…**

It was dirty, it was dark and it was dangerous… but it was his. Nightwing stood on a rooftop, surveying a particularly nasty area of Blüdhaven, not that there were any _nice _ones… Nightwing… Richard smiled tightly. It still had a new ring to it, even though he had left his Robin-persona for good almost a year ago. In that time he had already built himself a name out here. Not many wanted to mess with this new hero if they could avoid it.

It was a feeling, more than a sound, which alerted him to the other man's presence, and Nightwing's smile grew wider and more feral.

"Why don't you come out and play… Slade?" he asked aloud, while turning around to face the darkness.

A deep chuckle was his first reply, before the night took form and his enemy emerged.

"Impressive. You have learned."

"It was you that taught me to watch the shadows, Slade." Richard said dryly and squared his shoulders, getting ready for the fight. "Besides, I know that you have been looking for me."

"Really? How is that?" the man cocked his head.

"I heard a rumor…" That rumor was the reason he had waited out in the open tonight. Sneaking around playing cat and mouse with this man was not what he wanted. Nightwing wanted confrontation.

"Was that the rumor you were told by that lowlife last night? Didn't you throw him into the wall a little _too _roughly, perhaps?"

"Do not lecture me, Slade. Why are you here?"

The man took another step closer and Nightwing blinked behind his mask. Slade was back into his Deathstroke uniform.

"To see _you_, of course. To see what kind of man you have become." the man drawled.

"I'm flattered. Really. Now piss off." Richard snorted.

"Really, _Nightwing_… no need for all this hidden hostility, is there?"

"It was hidden?" Nightwing smirked, somehow glad that the man hadn't called him Robin. Even Batman occasionally still did, and even if it was only a slip of the tongue, Richard felt like it was a blow to his independence every time.

"I thought you would be glad to see me… been a long time…"

Richard slipped his bo-staff out and extended it.

"Not long enough." he hissed.

Slade fell into a fighting stance with the ease of a tiger. A defensive one, Nightwing noted with some surprise.

"I see you haven't abandoned the staff."

"Why change what works?" Nightwing gave back.

"I'm glad you still use it. I have always considered it my gift to you."

Richard froze.

"What do you mean? I used the bo long before I ever _met_ you!"

"That you did. And at an acceptable skill, I suppose. But when _we_ met you started using it more. It became your number one weapon. And your skill grew…"

"That was only because you-" Richard stopped himself, but Slade finished his sentence.

"…because _I_ used one. Yes. I studied you beforehand and came to the conclusion that the staff should be your primary weapon. It suited your agility and your build. Did you never question why I, with such a different body type from yours, fought with the same weapon? My preferred weapons are the swords, but, sadly, I can't see you as a swordsman."

The bo felt almost filthy in Nightwing's hands now, and the look of disdain on his face didn't pass Slade by.

"Saying that, you _did_ make the weapon your own. I won't take all the credit. Don't let pride get in the way, boy. You_ knew _I was molding you… I even told you so once."

"That you did. And then you disappeared." Nightwing attacked without any more warning. He never chatted with the criminals here. Slade had been an exception, but enough was enough.

The man blocked his attack easily and answered back. Nightwing dived under the sweep and managed to get in a hit on Slade's upper thigh, before flipping away out of reach.

"Excellent, Nightwing, very good. Remember the last time we met?"

"A demon as tall as the sky, a burnt out, post-apocalyptic world? Fire monsters? Now let me _think_…yes, you _were_ in there somewhere, weren't you?" Richard smirked, trying not to acknowledge how he wanted to lap up the praise.

"Are you angry with me for leaving?" the question threw Nightwing off guard, and he paid with it when Slade's bo-staff came crashing down on his arm painfully. Painfully but not cripplingly. The man was holding back. Again.

"Angry? Me? What gave you that idea?" Richard, who was furious, growled. "Just because you left-" he swung at Slade's face, missing by a hairsbreadth, "after telling me-" this time he stabbed the staff at the man's torso, a strike that Slade sidestepped, "that _everything_-" thrust "was-" swipe "about-" kick "_me_!".

"My, my, Nightwing, yes, I_ would _say you are a bit upset…" Slade chuckled as he blocked and ducked the young man's furious attack. "But I didn't lie. Everything is _still_ about you."

"Shut up, Slade. Leave. You are not a part of my life anymore." the man in front of the mercenary had changed. The fury was still there, but there was…

"Control, my little bird? Finally. I'm impressed. I knew a few years of growing up would benefit you."

"I'm not your little bird."

"I beg to differ. You will _always_ be my little bird… and I will always be able to pluck you out of the sky at my pleasure… Come now... Show your Master what else you have learned."

* * *

They fought hard. Dirty. Deadly. Slade still had an advantage in both height and bulk over Richard, and the young man marveled over the fact that he had fought this same man as a teenager. Did he have a death-wish back then?

"Again, why are you here?" Nightwing panted, as he managed to kick Slade away to a safer distance.

"Because you weren't _ready _back then." the man told him, calmly like he was talking about the weather with a friend.

"I was ready for _anything_! You left because I wasn't _good _enough! You didn't _want_ me!" Nightwing snarled.

Suddenly the world exploded. The strike had come out of nowhere, and sent Richard crashing into the wall behind him.

"_Believe _me, you weren't ready…" a voice by Nightwing's ear suddenly growled. Richard fought desperately for the breath that had been knocked out of him, black spots swimming in front of his eyes. A large body pressed up against his. "Tell me, my little bird… would you ever have forgiven me if I stayed… when I wanted you like _this_?"

Nightwing gasped as he felt the man's obvious desire pressing into his stomach. Before he could regain his breath completely, a kiss stole it away again. As it ended, Nightwing found himself pinned to the wall, gulping for air, and… smiling?

"I think I would… But you left. And now… you have to make it up to me."

_The End._

**A/N:**I'm-so-sorry-I-know-I-shouldn't-write-Nightwing-when-I-know-nothing-about-him-and-I-hope-you-can-forgive-me-for-this-crippled-character-description-I'm-sorry-and-will-go-away-and-feel-ashamed-now…. Good thing it was short, huh? See, I can do SOMETHING right? ;o)


	42. When The Cat Is Away

EDITED 9 October 9, 2008: THANKS Virginia Riddle-Malfoy Who pointed out that I, suddenly, changed "Apollo" for "Adonis" in this story… felt so ashamed I had to do an edit… Thanks again

**EDITED 9 October 9, 2008: THANKS Virginia Riddle-Malfoy Who pointed out that I, suddenly, changed "Apollo" for "Adonis" in this story… felt so ashamed I had to do an edit… Thanks again!**

**A/N:**

Hiiii! -Waves wildly- Today I celebrate that it was precisely one year ago, the 14:th of July, that I posted the first chapter of my first story, 'Touch', here on . So I thought that a story from the Term's universe might be a good way to celebrate, huh?

This takes place BEFORE the whole engagement-thingy, actually quite early in their relationship, so this is not the continuation I have promised… it will come, sooner or later, but not quite yet….

I started this long before "The Peace Contract" but I left it unfinished because that story took up all the time I had… so it has been laying around for a while… I hope you will like it… it's more adventure than slash, actually, but I hope I'm forgiven for that… ;o)

Oh, since this has been on hiatus for quite some time, there is a RISK that I have used scenes or ideas from this story in other drabbles already… I'm actually not sure! When a story is on hold I sometimes do that, and I can't remember… but there's no big bit's, if any…

**When The Cat Is Away…**

Robin couldn't believe his ears.

"You're _leaving_?"

"Only for a few days. A week at the most. Our client in Russia needs to see me in person, and I have a few things to take care of over there." Slade stood on the other side of a table, where a lot of paperwork was spread out, most of it seemingly in Russian.

"And why can't I just come along?" Robin wouldn't mind a trip outside the city. Sure, it was _big_, but visiting other countries was something he always enjoyed.

Slade sighed.

"Because you need to stay here and monitor the HADES-project."

Robin frowned at this and nodded.

"You're right."

"Oh?" Slade seemed surprised by Robin's conclusion.

"What? You thought that I would kick and scream, _begging _to come with you? What am I? _Five_? I _know _we are near a breaking point with the HADES-fund, we can't just walk away from it." Robin snorted.

"I'm glad you understand."

"Business before pleasure? Yeah, I grew _up_ learning that." Robin's voice was just a _little_ bitter.

The boy walked around the table and looked up at Slade.  
"Doesn't mean I won't miss you, though." he smiled and, as he passed, he hastily touched Slade's arm. It was just a feathery touch, he wouldn't cling to the man, especially not after his little 'independence' speech, and he continued to a cabinet to get some files of his own. He needed to revise Slade's part of the HADES-project if he was to monitor it by himself. He found the files and headed back, brushing past Slade yet again. The man gave him a glance and Robin smiled sweetly back, confirming the man's suspicions. They were playing a game now. It was the subtle game of 'who will cave first', and Robin was a very good player. They lost about the equal amount of times, though, and Slade grinned as he watched the boy's next move.

Robin, on his way to another table, slightly less crammed, _accidentally _dropped one of the folders. Naturally he had to bend down to get it… what else was he supposed to do? When he reached the table and put down the folders he, also by accident, knocked a pen off it. This pen rolled under the furniture so now the boy had to get down on his hands and knees… oh, the bother! Slade shook his head slightly and grinned, making his way over to play himself. As he came up to the boy on the floor, Robin muttered, "Found it!" and turned around on his knees to get up. Slade cursed silently as he realised that he had played into Robin's hands, as the boy, as if to help himself stand up again, put his hands up on Slade's thighs, sliding them up as he rose. He was very, very, close.

"So, when do you leave?" Robin wondered airily and turned around, pressing slightly back into the man as he reached for a folder on the table.

"Tonight. I think it's_ this_ one you need." Slade said, reaching over Robin, putting in some weight of his own, and by chance, ended up breathing on the boy's neck. As Slade got the folder, he pulled back, letting his arm stroke Robin's back.

"So soon?" Robin wondered, taking the folder from Slade's hands, caressing the man's fingers as he did so.

"Afraid so." Slade picked an invisible thread from the nape of Robin's neck, brushing a known sensitive spot.

"Doesn't give us much time…" Robin turned around in the narrow space between Slade and the table, so he faced the man. As Slade looked down he could see the boy looking back up, troubled, and chewing on his lower lip. He _knew_ it was an act. It was Robin's 'puppy dog-look' and it was _damned _effective.

"No, we better start rehearsing right now." Slade concurred. "I want you to be ready." he had drawn himself up, with double effect. Robin loved it when the man towered above him and his chest now pressed the boy even further back.

Robin wouldn't surrender so easily though. He put his hands down on the table top and jumped up on it. He could only go back, as pressing forward would make the game obvious and meant he'd lost. Too late he realized that his knees had slightly parted and Slade seized the opportunity. He took one final step towards the table, putting a leg between Robin's thighs as he pretended to need a file behind the boy, making him nearly tip over. To save himself from falling, Robin clamped his knees shut, trapping Slade's leg between his thighs. He bit down on a gasp which almost escaped again a second later when Slade reached down and put his hand's on the inside of Robin's thighs.

"Sorry, I seem to be stuck." The man apologized as he pried Robin's legs apart. Perhaps slightly more then were needed.

Robin cracked.

"All right. You win."

"Win? Win what?" Slade asked innocently, but his hands hadn't left Robin's thighs, and were slowly creeping upwards.

"You know perfectly well _what_." Robin glared at him but there was laughter in his eyes.

"I haven't a _clue_."

"No? Then maybe you should remove your _hands_, mister…"

"I wouldn't want to _disappoint_ you."

Robin gave a short laugh, and, before the man had time to react, the boy had made a backwards summersault over the tabletop and landed on the other side.

"There. That's better, isn't it?" Robin asked with a smirk. "More room. Now, the transactions-"

Slade seemed to explode from his former position and was now flying over the table, snatching Robin up as he went past. A few seconds later, the boy was thrown down onto the bed in their room.

"Hey! I thought we weren't _playing_?!" Robin protested.

"You _lost_." Slade growled.

"Can't _loose_ if it wasn't a _game_." Robin used his most level-headed voice, all-be-it with some difficulty. "Now let's go back and start working." He tried to get up, but his hands was caught in Slade's own and pressed down into the mattress.

"Well, if you won't stay and play… I'll guess I have to_ make_ you…" Slade grinned wickedly and changed his grip so he now held both of Robin's wrists in one hand. He reached behind the headboard and Robin's eyes followed the movement, slightly confused. As Slade pulled something up Robin's eyes widened. It was a chain… with a padded cuff in the end of it. Slade quickly slipped it over Robin's right wrist and clicked it shut. Then he reached for the other side of the bed, soon finding a second chain. As it locked around the boy's other wrist their eyes met and Slade smiled at the boy's glazed expression.

Robin gasped at the sensation at being chained to the bed. Oh, he _knew_ that it was wrong, something _years_ of therapy wouldn't cure, not even if he had wanted to _try_, but he absolutely _loved _it. Slade's weight on him was suddenly lifted and Robin watched the man get up from the bed and slowly start to undress.

"When... when did you…?"

"The chains? Just a little surprise. Now stop talking."

"But I…"

"Do I need to get a gag?"

Robin shook his head. "No, I'll stop talking… can't promise I'll keep _quiet_, though" he said with a grin.

"When have I_ ever _wanted you to keep _that _quiet?"

"Well, I'll remember last week, when..."

"_That _was on a _stakeout_… "

"Yeah? Is it_ my _fault you decided not to be professional? You _jumped _me."

"And _you_ almost gave us away."

"As I said. Not my fault! You _could_ learn to keep your hands to yourself."

"Yes. And wouldn't you hate it if I did...?"

"Yeah."

"And didn't I tell you to stop talking?"

Robin's eyes glittered naughtily.

"Yes…so?"

"Bad boy." Slade attacked.

After Slade left that evening, Robin wandered around the apartment. He could go up a few floors perhaps, or down… there were always people around. Staff, like Sarah the housekeeper, or associates like Wintergreen. This was an eighty-storey top-of-the-art skyscraper after all, and it was the centre of operations in this city. Not all the floors were used. Some were "fake" floors, used for defenses to trap enemies. Some were for storage, some for offices and some for staff living quarters. This was Slade and Robin's private floor, though, and no one except Sarah had access. Even Sarah could only get in unannounced on designated times during the day. Robin wasn't feeling up for anything right now, however, and sat down in front of the computer, determined to get some work done.

The HADES project was a long-running one, and so far, not very exiting. A while back one of the hackers who monitored bank transactions had noticed a fund being created. It was only mentioned as "HADES" and though money was pouring into it, nobody was able to track the transactions. It seemed suspicious enough, so he and Slade had taken charge of the investigation; just to see were it was going. Robin also had a feeling that Slade rather preferred the resources to be_ his_, and the boy agreed. Running a city was expensive, after all.

Since then they had tracked every bit of money coming in, without much luck. A few smaller transactions could be vaguely traced to a few mob-families and the names had made them increase their efforts. None of them was on the 'friendly'-list.

Robin sighed and leaned back in the chair. HADES… HADES… he knew that Hades was the realm of death, and also the god of that realm in Greek mythology… was there a clue there? He didn't know. Too tired to really do anything productive he went to bed. As usual he slept in the nude, even if Slade wasn't there. It had become a habit. First he reveled in having the big bed all to himself, but as he fell asleep he was curled up at his side of the bed, a hand reaching out towards the empty spot next to him.

He woke up feeling cold and lonely. Not that he wasn't used to waking up alone, Slade slept even less than he did and often rose early, but somehow knowing the man wasn't even in the city made it worse.

He showered and got dressed, making his way down to Sarah, hoping for some breakfast.

"You are looking grumpy this morning, young man." Sarah greeted him. The big woman always had a warm smile on her face and Robin, as usual, melted and smiled back.

"I guess I am." he nodded. "Any chance for something to eat?"

"Of course. Sit down and I'll get you a little something."

'A little something' from Sarah could feed a whole family for a week, but Robin dug in. The woman's cooking had brought forth an appetite in him he never had before, and it was probably because of her he had grown a bit and his muscles had started to fill out. Muscles needed energy to grow, after all.

As he finished the meal the communicator at his side beeped. First he jumped, thinking it was Slade, but then he recognized the ring signal as the one for calls from inside the building.

"Robin." he answered.

"Sir, this is Art. We have made a small breakthrough in the HADES-case."

"Thank you. I'll be down in a minute." Robin had winced at the "sir" in the beginning, but the employees only knew him as 'Robin' and that was too personal for many of them, so they felt more at ease with "sir".

As he stepped into the hackers offices five stories below, all heads turned towards him. Robin had learned to be the centre of attention and it didn't bother him much. Art, a blond, slightly twitchy man in his thirties, approached him.

"This way, sir, please."

As they passed the people, tapping away at keyboards, making notes or having discussions, eyes swiveled to follow him. A girl in her twenties winked at Robin as he passed and he flashed her a grin. The people weren't nervous around _him_. _Slade_ made them nervous. Robin, on the other hand, managed to, unintentionally, charm the people around him and make them relax. Well. To an extent. They knew what he could do and how he dealt with traitors, many had _seen_ it, as such punishments always were performed publicly inside the building. Not that there were many. One guy had tried to sell information to the Justice League, one had thought he was worth more than the generous salary he already had… nothing serious, and the men had not been from this department. The boy seemed to take some of the edge off Slade too. The man always seemed to be in control, but the senior associates swore that since Robin joined the picture there was a great difference. None of them were able to say what _exactly_ the difference _was_, but to them, none the less, it was obvious.

Robin joined Art and his small team at a big screen in a separate office.

"Donna. Mike. Terry" he nodded at Art's little team. Robin tried to take the time to at least learn names and faces as Slade had taught him that it was much appreciated by employees in a larger cooperation. Choosing between that the company executive knew their name, or a small raise, many would go with the name. He was greeted back in a friendly manner. He and Slade had worked quite close to the team for some time now after all. Art was the hacker discovering the HADES-fund and, as a reward, he had been allowed to pick and lead his own team for this project. He might not be the most confident leader, but he had done a great job picking the team. These were people with both hacker and finance experiences and if anyone could solve this, they could.

"There has been a withdrawal." Art informed him. Robin perked up. Finally something was happening!

"How big? Could you track it?"

"Very small. Well… not in cash, perhaps, but we nearly missed it. They did it by skimming the return interest. Donna noticed it was a bit smaller than it should be. A few thousand dollars. And yes. We tracked it." he sounded very pleased with himself, but he had the right to be, Robin supposed.

"Good job, all of you. Where too?"

"To the Apollo tower."

"Figures. _More _Greek mythology." Robin growled. "Have you found anything else?" As the team shook their heads miserably, Robin smiled. "I didn't mean it to sound like that; you have done a fantastic job. I want you to keep an eye on the found and expand the research to include everything that goes on in the Apollo tower. You will have all the resources and personnel you acquire. While keeping in mind that this thing might be benign I want you to make it a priority. Either way we will have this cracked soon, right?"

"Absolutely, sir" the team smiled at their sixteen year old boss.

Apollo and Hades. Apollo, the god of the sun, light and truth… and Hades, the ruler of the death realm… what did these two have in common? Well, except being gods, and, as it was Greek mythology, probably related. Robin was sitting in their private library, brushing up on Greek myths. He really didn't think this had much to do with old gods, but he felt the terms must be connected somehow. A database search had come up nothing and an internet search came up with too much… well, not surprising, as Greek mythology was popular. Robin didn't feel that narrowing the search would lead him anywhere, but he kept on it none the less, putting in the hours. Doing the work.

As he went to bed that evening the only result for the day was a headache. As he had almost fallen asleep the communicator rang and he hurriedly reached for it. This time it was an incoming signal, and that would mean…

"Robin." he answered, wincing as he heard the eagerness in his voice.

"It's me. Everything under control?" Slade's voice sounded so near, making Robin's longing grow. He hated that this communicator didn't have a screen. It was just a simple thing, more like a cell phone but using a private, completely secure satellite network.

"Yes. News on the project, though…" Robin filled him in and there was some silence.

"I agree. There is something there… I just can't put my finger on it. Keep working on it and call me if something more comes up."

"I thought I should check the place out tomorrow. Tracking transactions only gets you so far…"

Slade hesitated.

"I would rather come with you, but as it is… Do a perimeter-check tomorrow, not too close."

"Again, Slade, I'm not five. You have sent me out on more dangerous missions before, what's the deal?"

"The deal, my _boy_, is that I'm on the other side of the globe, and I can't bail you out this time!"

Robin snorted.

"I am capable of doing a little spying by my own…"

"I know you are." Slade soothed him. "And when I'll come back, we'll take the building apart and see what we'll find."

"Sounds like a plan. So how are you doing?"

"Everything goes according to plan. I might be able to leave as soon as tomorrow morning."

"Great." Robin chuckled. "The bed feels quite cold without you."

"Really? What are you wearing?"

"You know perfectly well what I'm- Hey! What_ is _this? I'm _not _having phone sex with you!"

"Well, that's something we never tried before..:" Slade laughed.

"We never _needed_ to." Robin sulked, but there was amusement in his voice. "Besides, a girl from the hacker-department flirted with me today…"

"Who?" Slade's voice had suddenly lost every trace of laughter and sounded cold and hard.

"Wha… Slade? Come_ on_! Like I would _ever_..:" Robin was thrown, as he had meant the comment as a joke.

"We'll discuss it when I come home." Slade voice was still pretty gruff.

"I… it was supposed to be a _joke_!"

"It wasn't funny."

"I'm sorry." Robin said meekly, hoping it would sooth his overly possessive partner. "I miss you."

"Could have fooled me."

Robin growled and decided to turn the tables on the man.

"Are you kidding me with this?! Can I help if someone flirts with me? Besides, you are, as you said, on the other side of the globe! Any pretty Russians I should know about?"

There was a small chuckle.

"Point taken. We will still have that discussion though. In depth."

"Yes, Master." Robin smiled.

"Go to sleep, little bird. I might not be there, but who knows? I might visit you in your dreams…"

"Hope not. I'll only ruin the sheets." Robin joked and hung up to the sound of Slade's chuckle.

Robin smiled as he buried himself beneath the covers again. He was rather looking forward to that talk. Slade could be very adamant when he wanted to explain something…_ in depth_… and when the subject was that Robin belonged to _him_… well… that usually meant a hands-on experience in the form of a practical demonstration.

Robin spent the next morning with the hackers again.

"It's frustrating!" Art complained "It's like the building is _dead_. We can find bills for electricity, water, and for maintenance, but not a trace of what actually goes_ on _in there!"

"Any blueprints?"

"Yes. But these are from the time of building; we have no way of knowing how accurate they are."

"It can be useful anyway, thank you." Robin said and took the printouts to study later. "I have to go to the tech-apartment to get some surveillance equipment. I guess you haven't been able to find any security to tap into?"

"No Sir. Not a trace. It must be there, though, so if you should happen to stumble over anything, please let us know."

"I will" Robin nodded.

Robin went down another floor and picked out some wireless cameras that would send them live images directly via satellite. The cameras were small, matchbox-sized, and needed to be positioned exactly, but it would be worth the trouble… if he could get near enough. Perimeter check… that just meant he couldn't go _inside_, right? He could still get _close_. All right, Slade had said 'not _too _close', but how close was too close? Besides, the man was in Russia, so screw him. Robin twitched at the thought… _yes, I would very much like too…_

He shook his head, trying to clear it. Sure, they hadn't been apart much… or at all, really, but _damn_, he wasn't a complete slave to his hormones anymore, right? Right? He sighed. He needed to get some control.

He spent the rest of the day studying the blueprints and some photos of the place and, as dusk settled over the immense city, he got ready to leave.

The building was impressive, Robin admitted. Not at all as big as his and Slade's, but it gleamed like it was carefully polished every day and seemed to be built entirely of black glass. Robin knew that from the inside you would have a spectacular view, but, unless you deactivated the special filter in the glass, you would not be able to see _in_. Robin was perched low on the roof of the closest building, trying to find any 'clear' windows. None. Damn. The hacker's view of the place seemed correct from here too… it looked dead. Or at least sleeping. Robin didn't like it at all.

He set up one of the cameras here and continued to the next roof. Soon he had all four sides of the building covered. Now he needed detailed shots. The entrance was easy enough to spot, but how to come close? Again Robin was thankful for his ordinary looking clothes as he slipped down the building he was on, down to the ground. How did he ever manage in brightly colored tights before? He closed his jacket, making sure his belt pockets weren't visible, and walked around the corner, trying to look inconspicuous. He walked with a slight limp, and cursed by the time he reached the spot on the exact opposite of the entrance to the Apollo building. He bent down and pulled his boot off, pretending to shake a pebble out of it. As he straightened he seemed to notice a poster on the wall. Instead of reading it he scanned the wall for possible hiding-places and he was lucky as a ledge ran around the building around his chest-height. Still pretending to read the poster that was stuck to the wall above the ledge, he quickly secured the camera and activated it. It was held in place with a strong enough glue to keep it in position, but it was easy enough to pull off in a hurry if necessary. He just hoped he had positioned it correctly. From the base they would now be able to see the entrance and zoom in somewhat, but no more than that. There. All done. He didn't expect the camera to go untouched forever, but he hoped it would be left alone for a few days at least. Continuing his walk he rounded the corner and then disappeared into an ally. What now? He had a few cameras left… he remembered the plans and smiled. According to these blueprints the Apollo shared a garage with two of its neighboring buildings. Robin bet there would be more action down there. And he was _not _breaking any rules! He was after all not entering _the_ building, only _a_ building.

He had two to choose from, and the choice was simple. A bank or a rather scruffy-looking office building. Robin naturally chose the latter. Not that he didn't like a challenge, but he wasn't a complete idiot. Most of the time.

He entered the building through the roof. It seemed to usually offer the least resistance and that was true this time too. Being on alert for motion detectors he made his way to the elevator and pushed the button. He was going to do this the easy way. As the elevator arrived he quickly noted the camera inside and covered the lens with a black sticker from his belt. He doubted the camera was actually hooked up to anything, and according to the state of this building, it surely didn't have any live feed. The tape would probably never get watched… with this kind of security they only went through the tape when something _had_ happened… He muttered to himself at discovering that he would need a key to access the garage. Never mind. He had lock picks.

A few minutes later, the lock was rather trickier than Robin had expected, the elevator started moving. As the lights on the controls flicked on and off for every floor, Robin reached for the light source in the elevator, and twisted the florescent light a little to make it go out. He didn't want to break it and leave an obvious trail behind him. As the ride was about to be over, he removed the sticker that had covered the camera, leaving no clues. He moved to the side and drew his bo-staff, extending it slightly. He didn't know what to expect, but as the doors slid open only darkness met him. Good. He hoped.

He took a few steps out of the elevator and jumped as he heard something click. Then lights started flicking into life and he snorted silently, looking around swiftly. There was no one there. He relaxed. _Of course_ the lights would come on automatically… they must be hooked up to motion detectors so visitors didn't have to fumble for a light switch. He wanted to laugh at himself. What the _heck_ was he this jumpy for? What did he expect? The wrath of some ancient gods? He quickly got his bearings and slipped off in the direction of the target. The lights on this side was badly maintained, only every third or so worked, but that suited Robin perfectly. The darkness had always been a friend of his.

Edging ever closer he came upon the place where the elevator was supposed to be. 'Supposed' was the key word. There was only a wall. Robin cursed. Really, he needed to watch his language soon, or Alfred would have fits next time they met. He looked around but there wasn't even a stairwell that connected the garage with his target building. How did this work? Did the people who, presumably, worked inside all commute? That was inspiring, he supposed, but not very likely. He doubted the Apollo-people cared very much about the environment. Robin stood slumped against a pillar in the garage, chewing on his bottom lip and thinking. He hadn't planned to enter the building, but now, when it seemed impossible… he really, really _wanted _to.

He was about to use one of his favorite new little toys when there was a sudden hum from the wall, and Robin quickly melted back into the shadows. He watched as the wall parted and two men walked out. Robin studied them closely, but they were very nondescript. Dark hair, sunglasses, even though it was night, Robin noted, and what looked like identical suits. All-in-all they made up the perfect body-guard image. With only a nod, the men parted, went to separate cars, and drove away.

The elevator doors had closed quickly, but Robin decided to have a closer look. First he climbed a pillar and positioned one of his last cameras to point at the empty wall. He jumped down and stood in front of it, facing the camera, and made a movement with his arms, indicating a pair of elevator doors opening. He hoped his team back in HQ would understand and not think he had gone insane, filming an empty wall.

Knowing that the sound would alert him if the elevator was on the move again, Robin now carefully searched the wall, finally finding what was, probably, the summoning-button. He spent all of three seconds chewing on his bottom lip, trying to decide what to do, before he pressed it. Hey… it was a button… it _needed _to be pressed. As the elevator still was on this floor, the doors immediately slid apart, making Robin curse as he didn't have time to get out of the way. If there were cameras inside, they might have picked him up. Deciding that he had nothing to lose, he put his hand on the doors, making sure they wouldn't close, and fished out his toy. It was a frequency and electricity sensor, tuned to pick up security systems like cameras and alarms. It wasn't fool proof, naturally, but it was far better than anything on the official market. Activating the device Robin picked up his own camera, the electronics of the elevator and… nothing else. Robin frowned. Were they so sure about the hidden door that they didn't bother with security? It didn't add up with all the secrecy around the fund.

A screeching sound from tires made Robin look back over his shoulder. There was a car coming down the ramp at some speed. So far only the reflections of the headlights were visible, but those beams would catch him in the open within seconds. Making his decision, Robin stepped into the elevator and let the doors shut behind him.

Looking around there was really only one button to press, so Robin did that. He had a feeling that whoever was in that car was heading in his direction, and he didn't want to be caught in here. Improvising was something he did well, but he didn't think pretending to be a bell-boy would quite fly.

He looked for somewhere to secure his last camera, but the walls were much too bright and sleek. It would be discovered immediately. Instead he had an idea and activated the last camera he had, attaching it to his belt. It looked more inconspicuous there, blending in with his belt-pockets. He aimed it slightly upwards, as he figured that nothing the level of his waist would be interesting… well… not to the security-people back at headquarters anyway… Looking for an alternative way out, Robin found that there was no visible maintenance hatch on this ride, and he didn't have time to look for a hidden one, because at that moment the elevator stopped. There was the usual hesitant moment before the doors actually opened, and Robin pressed himself to the side of the cubicle, expecting some sort of trouble. The doors opened and… nothing happened. Robin slid out into a deserted foyer, standing completely still in the shadow of a large potted plant. It was a meager cover, but it was the only one he had for now. The elevator closed, it looked like a regular one from this end, and Robin heard it starting to descend. That meant someone had pressed the button down there. He needed to hide. Running blindly into the corridors, where he _definitely_ had no cover, wasn't something he was keen on at the moment. Lord knew he was in enough trouble as it was. Well, not with _these_ people… but _Slade_… Robin swallowed as he realized that the man might be back soon, if he wasn't already, and if he found out that Robin had gone against direct orders… well… that was an in-depth discussion he _wasn't_ looking forward to. He quickly made it over to a reception desk and hid behind it. Feeling a bit more secure, he scanned the area and frowned. This was wired. It all looked like a regular office, with groups of couches, mirroring each other on either side of the front desk. The potted plants were arranged in groups as well. Corridors led off in both directions, and Robin could make out rows of doors to the left and what looked like an open office landscape to the right. It all looked so… normal…

_Well, what did I expect? Gears and cogwheels? _Robin snorted to himself. He _really_ needed to talk to Slade about those, one day… but he admitted that he was a bit afraid to ask…

The sound of the elevator doors opening, brought him back to the present. A group of people stepped out, Robin couldn't see them from his position, but he heard shoes against the black tiled floor, and as the footsteps disappeared down the corridor to the left, he dared to take a peek. Four men in what looked like expensive suits, but as Robin only saw them from behind, he didn't recognize any of them.

Robin scanned the desk area, checking for anything that might tell him more about this place, but aside from empty notepads and office supplies, it was empty. Even the trashcan had been emptied, and Robin muttered to himself. Damn paranoid people! There was a computer, though, and where there was a computer… Robin checked the cables and grinned when he found the network one. Making sure he was out of sight under the desk, and trying to listen for any unwelcome sounds, he activated his communicator.

"Art, are you standing by?" He said in a low voice.

"Yes sir, I have been checking the cameras. Forgive me, but what the heck are you doing? You weren't supposed to enter the building, right?"

"Err… change of plans. Are Slade back yet?"

"No."

"Good. I mean… if he arrives before me, don't tell him anything."

"He called. He'll be landing in a little over an hour, and, with all respect, sir… it's _my_ head…." Art told him dryly and Robin chuckled.

"Mine too, buddy… ok, just pretend you ate something bad and lock yourself in the bathroom or something…"

"Will do." Art promised with a short, slightly nervous, laugh.

"Good. But for now… I'm at a front desk computer… are you feeling curious?"

"Hook it up." There was eagerness in Art's voice now, and Robin heard him preparing his hacker team. There was nothing like access to a closed system to cheer those people up.

Robin took out something the size of a deck of cards from his belt and connected it to the computer. It immediately started sending data to the headquarters, and Robin could hear delighted noises from the communicator.

"So… does it work? Is this computer connected to the mainframe?" Robin asked, thinking it might only be hooked up to a smaller administrative network.

"Oh, yes… it looks like we can do just about anything…"

"Great…" Robin grinned. Now this is what I want you to do…"

A few minutes later, Robin got the feeling that it was time to get out of there. He had to leave his little gadget behind, but he had more. Taking one long look around, he walked softly over to the elevator and pushed the button again. The doors slid open and Robin went inside, drawing a deep sigh of relief as they shut. He would be out of here in a few moments, and, hopefully, make it back before Slade came home.

Something kept nagging him, though… something about the place. The perfection… the colors… well, black and white, really, and… Robin shook his head. He almost had it… it was so infuriating… HADES, Apollo… the Hades-fund… Apollo Tower… Apollo … someone… Robin blinked. _Someone had been called _Apollo. He had only heard it somewhere… or read it in a file… but where did HADES fit in? They were _opposites_, they… It came to Robin just before the elevator doors opened, and when he looked up, it was into the face of the man he just had realized was behind it all.

"Two-Face."

Robin was so stunned that he didn't see the bodyguard at the man's side move until a fist connected with his head and everything went black.

Robin was slowly coming around, and his head was already filled with angry thoughts. _HADE'S! I should have known! HArvey DEnt! And he was called Apollo before the little… accident… The duality of the two as well, it fits him perfectly! If I had been in Gotham I would have figured it out at once! Stupid-stupid-stupid…_

"Awake, Robin?"

Robin lifted his head slowly and managed a glare. He was sitting on a chair with his hands cuffed behind his back.

"Oh, yes, just give me a minute to get used to your employee's communications skills…" he growled.

"Do forgive them, my boy. We are very glad to have you here."

Robin glanced around the large, nearly empty, room. We? The two of them were alone, so… oh… right… crazy person. He had almost forgotten.

"So what brings you here? Vacation?" Robin straightened up and met the man's eyes levelly like they were having a chat about the weather.

"Business, I'm afraid… now tell me, Robin… why are you sneaking around in my building?"

"Just wanted to say welcome to the neighborhood…" Robin muttered, and the man … or _men_… in front of him cackled.

"You could have come to the front door, you know…" Harvey Dent suggested pleasantly.

"I did. Couldn't find the doorbell." Robin answered with a very straight face.

"And where is your… partner?" the man now asked, his tone slightly more sinister. Robin cursed inwardly. It was bad enough that Two-Face knew who he was… the man had clearly done his homework.

"On a business trip, actually… just like you… you might want to leave before he gets home…" Robin suggested, smirking.

"I… don't think I will…" Two-Face shook his head. "Although, I'm actually leaving tonight for a few days… but with you showing up, I might not have to return… You see, I'm here because of you two…"  
"Oh?" Robin hadn't expected that.

"Yes. My client's feel that the two of you are rather… greedy… they think, perhaps, that since this is _their_ city, you should spend more time in the bedroom and less on the street… if we understand each other?"  
Robin grinned widely.

"Are you dabbling with the law again? I thought it just didn't agree with you? But I understand completely. And let me say, I concur… I think I could get Slade to agree as well, but… there is one little thing…"

"And that is?"

Robin leaped up, whipped out his boo-staff, and in an instant Two-Face was on the floor, groaning.

"It's _our _city…" Robin smirked.

He was disgusted with the security measures taken against him. They hadn't even removed his belt! Did Dent really think that he was the same kid he had been back in Gotham, needing to be saved by Batman? It had taken only a few seconds for him to take the lock-picks out of the cuff of his jacket, where a few, basic ones were hidden. They included a standard hand-cuff key, and it had matched.

Suddenly the doors were thrown open and they had company. The company had things that made clicking noises. Robin didn't like it. The safety being released on over a dozen guns was never a nice sound. Two-Face snickered and got to his feet.

"Meet my clients, Robin. Although I'm sure you know most of them already."

Robin looked around and nodded. There were representatives here from every one of the rival crime families. The once who were unhappy with the situation, and felt they deserved more than their fair share… well… 'fair' according to Slade and Robin, that is… But truthfully most of the crime lords were more than content with the arrangement… but there was just no pleasing some people. Around 15 leaders and their guards made an estimated total of about 30 to 40 people. A good number for a party, but bad for a fight. At least if you were the only one on your side. Oh, and if the others had guns. Robin's jacket might be bulletproof, but at this distance he wouldn't put much faith in it. So if you can't fight… talk.

"Nice to meet you again, gentlemen. How's business?" Not a good thing to say, according to the rumble that rose from the crowd.

"I understand my clients would like to discuss a few things with you…" Two-Face said, making a gesture as if to say that the floor was open.

One of the men, Robin recognized him as a member of the local Italian mafia, took a step forward.

"I say we send the kid back piece by piece until Slade agrees to leave."

"Come on, he'll just find someone_ else_ to fuck…" another man objected. "Just use the little boy-slut to lure him here and then we get rid of both of them."

"I say shoot him now." A third one offered.

"There's no need to be _mean_." Robin huffed. "We are all neighbors here, aren't we? I just think it's funny that you call someone from Gotham to rip you off."

"What are you talking about?" the first man snorted.

"Don't listen to him, just shoot him already…" Two-Face interrupted, and Robin looked taken aback.

"Oh, I wasn't supposed to _tell_ them, was I?" he said ruefully. "Ops." he added, with a grin. Robin knew that the citizens definitely had trust-issues with outsiders, and they probably only hired Dent because he knew the enemy, in a way.

"I'm checking the account." one man said and flipped his cell-phone open. "The kid is probably full of shit, but hey… so is Dent."

"No, don't bother!" Robin said. "I'm sure Harv here only _joked_ about leaving tonight…"

"You _were_ leaving tonight!" someone exclaimed, and the room suddenly got a lot more hostile. Robin carefully shifted his stance, making sure Two-Face, more than him, was in the direct line of vision now.

"What the hell!? It's empty!" the man with the cell roared , and all hell broke lose. Thankfully Robin wasn't the main target, and there was no shooting, since the men seemed to want to ask Mr. Dent some questions. Two-Face own security guards broke into the room as well, making sure everything turned even more confused. Robin added a couple of smoke-pellets to the mix and, after leaving a few men in considerable pain, '_find someone else to fuck_'_, huh_? Robin thought to himself as he left that particular man groaning on the floor, he slipped out.

He didn't have time to wait around for the end anyway. Trouble might be waiting at home. Soon he was flying across the rooftops, wishing he had taken the bike instead. The side of his head hurt where he had been hit, and when he finally typed in the security code to enter the building he smiled. It was good to be home. If it would _stay_ good, though, was another question. He took the elevator straight to the hacker's department, where everyone seemed to be in high spirits.

"Way to go." Robin grinned, and was congratulated in turn. When he seemed surprised, Art indicated the camera on his belt and Robin grinned. "So you had a good view, then?" he asked and took a mock bow. "I think I'll take this off now, or you might see more than you want… and speaking about that… Is Slade back?"

"He called a while ago, he's on his way."

"Good. Quickly then. How much?"

"982.000.000."

Robin whistled under his breath. That was almost worth having to look at Two-Face again.

"And that's not all." Art added. "We were able to access the investor's accounts as well. Would you like to make a withdrawal?"

Robin laughed. Emptying the personal accounts of everyone on the 'unfriendly' list was just too good to pass up… It wouldn't be good for the city, though, as the balance would be disturbed. A rather evil smirk appeared on Robin's face as he got an idea.

"Yes. Clean them all out… and, 24 hours from now, put it all back… with a little interest. Make sure the transaction is traceable, I want them to_ know _who left them a present." Who knew, a day from now they might have gained some new friends?

Robin's communicator beeped then, letting him know that Slade had entered the building. He gulped. There was no way that he could keep this from Slade, and how to explain…? Robin suddenly had an idea for that too.

He hurried to the elevator and caught Slade just as he was about to step out.

"Hi… missed you…" Robin smiled and tilted his head back for a kiss.

Slade chuckled and gladly provided it, but then turned all business.

"When did you get back? What took you so long? I was sure you would be back by the time I called, but Art told me-"

"Yes, yes… I'll explain it all… in the _bedroom_…" Robin smirked and dragged the man back into the elevator.

Slade wasn't about to accept such a strange answer, but Robin refused to tell him anything else. As they entered the bedchamber Robin moved quickly, surprising Slade who didn't have time to react before he was pushed down on the bed. A moment later the man was wearing the cuffs, still attached to the bed, and he looked more than a little perplexed. Robin had trouble keeping from laughing, but he got serious again as he straddled the man.

"Well, there is something I have to tell you… and this was the safest way…" the boy grinned nervously.

"If this is about that girl…" Slade growled, and the chains suddenly didn't look that sturdy at all.

Robin swallowed.

"No, it's not. It's about the HADES-project… and… before I begin… remember this number: 982.000.000".

Robin started to explain, carefully watching Slade's face.

"You did _what_?" the man growled again.

"Yes, _but_-"

"I explicitly _told_ you-"

"_Yes_, but-"

"And then-"

"982.000.000, Slade."

"Yes, _but_-"

"982.000.000."

"_Yes_, but…"

They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"You are brilliant, my little bird… you know that?" Slade grinned.

"Yes. I do." Robin grinned back.

"Okay. You told me. Let me up…" Slade purred.

"Nope." Robin shook his head, and slid down a bit, starting to unbutton Slade's trousers.

"No? What do you mean 'no'?" Slade asked, a hint of danger back in his voice.

"I'm not going to let you up until you are… more _relaxed_…" Robin grinned and lowered his lips to the man's groin.

"And why is that?" Slade asked curiously.

"Because…" Robin said between licks, "I can't take any 'in depth-conversations' tonight… I have a headache…" He shrugged out of his clothes as he pleasured his lover, and then moved upwards again. Positioning himself, he quickly impaled himself on Slade's saliva-slicked shaft, letting out a gasp to match the grunt coming from the man underneath him. He stilled loved the feeling of being stretched and filled like that.

"Tomorrow… I want you… to remember this… _and_ 982.000.000…" Robin panted as he rode the man as fast as he could.

"Plan to release me as soon as tomorrow?" Slade asked, smirking.

Robin looked down, matching the smirk

"Good point."

"Well… in that case…" Slade twisted his wrists around quickly. Robin didn't see exactly what he did, but the result was that Slade's hands were suddenly on Robin's hips instead of safely chained to the headboard.

Robin gasped in surprise and froze in mid motion, eyes wide.

"What… how did you…?"

"The cuffs are merely sex-toys… they have a safety quick release…" Slade smirked. "Now, then… don't _stop_… I think you have to ride me _quite_ long and hard to get me as exhausted as you need me to be… so…" Slade slapped Robin's behind smartly. "Get to it."

Robin immediately started moving again but pouted down at Slade, who folded his arms behind his head, looking up at his young lover with a very content smirk.

"I think you need to misbehave more often."

Robin chuckled.

"Well, if this is what it takes to be forgiven… I might just do that…"

_The End_

**A/N:** As my readers are all so clever -glares- I know some of you probably figured it out before Robin did... good for you... please dumb down a bit, kay? If I had read it, I would have NO clue... I didn't even know about the "Apollo"-part until I stumbled over it in Wikipedia...

I originally intended to have Slade swoop in and save the day… but then I decided to let Robin handle it on his own… he's no fair maiden that needs to be rescued… weeeeelll… not in THIS story… ;o) Hope you enjoyed it, and I promise to go 'lemonier' in the future… -grin-


	43. Back Where I Belong PART 1

**Disclaimer:** No ownie! No making the monies! Much crying over this!

**  
A/N:** The continuing of the "Terms"-universe! This is only part one and a really SHORT part… I just need the motivation a promised update gives, 'cause I have too many things on my plate right now… and the cliffe was too fucking good to give up… -lol-

I will post them here, mostly because I don't want to create a new story, but also because this way you can quite easily go back and check the old terms-fics if you should need to, for details…

**  
Back Where I Belong PART 1**

_One month ago._

"So we are really doing this?"

The speaker sounded rather hesitant.

"Yes. We are. He deserves it."

"But what if it goes wrong?"

"It's a risk worth taking."

_

* * *

_

Present time

"If you keep that up you are going to get yourself killed!" Slade barked after him. They had just returned home after a mission, and the man had been quiet up until now.

"Keep _what_ up? There were only five of them!" Robin tried innocently, still with his back to Slade. Anger was boiling right below the surface, though. How did the man _dare _to scold him like a kid?

"With baseball bats. Mugging an old woman." Slade growled.

"Precisely." Robin turned around and crossed his arms, deeming the discussion ended.

"You were _supposed_ to watch the _target_."

Now Robin lowered his eyes for a moment. Slade _did_ have a point there.

"I'm sorry. But everything was quiet… and… I couldn't let that _happen_, you know!"

"No. I _don't _know. She was not_ important_, Robin."

"She is a _human being_! They were going to _kill_ her for a _few bucks_!" Robin poked Slade in the chest to emphasize his words.

"No need to be snobbish because they kill _cheaply_ and you _don't_…" Slade smirked down at him for a moment before becoming very serious again "You should have turned away."

"That's not _me_." Robin tried to remain calm, but he had had enough and finally snapped. "Do you even know me at _all_?!" Robin spun on his heel and snarled over his shoulder as he stepped into their private elevator. "I'm going to take a shower, and don't even _think_ about joining me!"

"Rob-"

"_Go to hell!_"

Not for the first time, Robin wished that elevator doors could slam shut for emphasis … they _couldn't_, naturally, and only glided shut slowly, completely unconcerned about his mood. Well, this way he managed to give Slade quite a vicious glare, at least.

As soon as Robin entered their bedroom he felt some of the anger melt away. He was still upset at Slade for just not _GETTING_ it, no pun intended, but he could feel that this wouldn't be a long lasting thing… if the man had any sense at _all_ and _apologized_, that was… He yanked his tee-shirt over his head and kicked off his shoes, continuing stripping until he was completely nude, before heading towards the shower. Remembering at the last moment, he removed the ring from his finger, and, still a bit miffed, tossed it at the bed. It bounced a few times on the covers and Robin immediately froze, following it with his eyes. When it finally stopped, on Slade's side, the boy relaxed and grinned. Damn, he was so bad at being angry that he even had to make sure the ring didn't fall on the floor…

He always removed it before showering. It fit him perfectly, but soap and warm water had made it slip off once and it had almost disappeared down the drain. Robin felt his gut clench at the thought of losing it. He would have torn the whole damn building apart if it had fallen down the drain, with the city to follow.

The water washed more of the anger away. When it came down to it, Robin realized, he had mainly been angry at himself. If he had a chance to do it over, he_ still_ would have saved that lady, damn it, but losing focus like that meant that he put not only himself, but also Slade in danger. The man had no right to question the rescue, though. A talk about risking the mission he had deserved, but the "sit tight and watch old ladies get murdered"-talk? No way. Slade_ should _know better.

_Well, I guess I'll let him make it up to me tonight… many, MANY times_… Robin grinned as he turned off the shower. He still was smiling slightly as he wrapped a towel around himself and stepped out of the bedroom. Then his world went completely black.

* * *

Robin slowly opened his eyes. His eyelids felt heavier than the T-car. Fully fuelled. It was worth it, though, to see his friends looking back, although they did look a_ bit_ too worried for Robin's taste.

"Hi guys…" he croaked, mouth and throat dry as dust. "What? Does my nose look funny?"

"The funniness of your nose is not worrisome." Starfire said, her voice shaking a little.

"Then why are you looking at me like that? Come on, guys… you're scaring me!" Robin almost whined, really starting to feel some pangs of fear. Had he lost a leg, or what?

"What's the last thing you remember, Robin?" Raven asked calmly.

"Err… Being with you guys… trying to stop Slade from stealing the- did all the robots _explode_?!"

"Yeah, dude, it was really freaky!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Are you all okay?" Robin frowned in worry and tried to sit up. He felt faint, however, and crashed back into the pillows.

"Yeah, just fine." Cyborg said. He sounded strange too. What the hell was going on?

"Am _I_ okay? Really, guys, you need to start talking…" Robin tried to hide his growing anxiety behind a scowl.

"Rob… you are fine… _now_… but…" Cyborg started hesitantly. Robin turned towards Raven. She would tell him. And she did.

"You were hit in the head. Pretty badly… you have been in a coma…"

"Oh… but I'm all right now?"

"Yes."

"So why are you all looking like you seen a ghost?"

"Because… Robin… the explosion… it was almost two years ago…"

_TBC_

**A/N:** I just COULDN'T waste a cliffie like that, surely you understand. Things will get more complicated before they are explained… well… perhaps… maybe I'll write the rest of the story in the next part, I don't know, but it ain't gonna be this short… let me know what you think, though, please?


	44. Back Where I Belong PART 2

**A/N: **-LOL!- did the first part screw with your mind or WHAT?! I'm glad I removed the part this episode starts with. It was originally in the first "chapter", but it would have made a few things clear, and confusion I craved… -grin-

I am sorry for the delay, and this is NOT the last part… I had planned to write it all, but if I had, the story wouldn't be finished for _weeks_, because I have nearly no time to write! So I decided to post this for now, and then I will try to get the rest finished in a few weeks…. it WILL be a while, though…

Thank you **The Darkest Half** for helping me with a saying I just couldn't remember!

**Back Where I Belong PART 2**

"Robin? Safe to come in?" Slade smirked and opened the bedroom door. He couldn't hear the shower, but since his partner had told him he was heading for one, the man glanced inside. The floor was damp. He had been here. Where had he gone, though? The gym? If he had been_ that_ angry, Slade knew he was in trouble. On the other hand, they were to send out the invitations for the wedding today, and that would get his bird back in a good mood. A drawer in the bedroom caught Slade's eye, as it was slightly open. It usually contained some of Robin's clothes and as Slade opened it, he found it startlingly empty. What was going on here? The man looked around the room again, and spotted something shiny on the bed. He turned to stone. The ring. On his side of the bed. A quick search of the room made it clear that more of Robin's things were gone. Not everything, and the pattern seemed somewhat strange, but how clearly did a pissed off teenager think, really? It slowly started to sink in. Robin had left him.

_

* * *

_

One month ago.

"_It's a risk worth taking." _Raven stated and met the others slightly worried looks levelly.

"I agree."

The Titans eyes swiveled to the dark figure at the end of the table. They were still a bit overwhelmed at seeing Batman face-to-face like this. The dark knight had not abandoned them when their leader did, however, but rather the opposite, taking them under his wing. He was unobtrusive and didn't meddle with the way they protected the city, but he was _there_. A call away, or, like now, actually in the same room.

"How do you plan to do it, Raven?" Batman continued. "You were very secretive before this meeting. I want you to remember that he is still my ward, and I don't want him hurt."

"But he is with Slade!" Starfire exclaimed. "When I did meet him, he was… he was not _my_ Robin! I do want my Robin back!"

"Remember, I am to spend Christmas with the both of them…" Batman said, and shuddered. "I will try to give him a way out, but if he won't take it…. I thought he was lost until you called, Raven, so please… tell me."

"I'm going to alter his memories."

The room was quiet. The Titan's had already heard the plan, if not in detail, and all the eyes were on the bat.

"How?" was the only reply they got. The man's face was as unreadable as ever.

"I am going to take him from their headquarters, it's impossible to protect it against magic, and I'm going to put things back the way they were. The way they _should_ be."

"But it's been almost two years… How will you explain that? You can't possibly make fake memories to fill such a long time." Batman seemed to frown under his cowl.

"I have an idea!" Beast Boy piped up. "How 'bout we tell him-"

"No crazy alien abduction stories BB!" Cyborg sighed.

"No, why don't we tell him he's been in a coma?"

The team stared at its youngest member.

"That's actually a good idea." Raven said, her eyebrows rising as far as they could go.

"He will have questions, though, and we have to be prepared to answer every one of them without hesitation, or he will be on to us." Batman warned. "But that's for later. First I would like to know _exactly_ what you are going to do, and what the risks are."

"I am going to erase everything that happened after the last fight with Slade." Raven said simply.

"That won't do, man… he will just choose Slade again!" Cyborg objected.

"No. I will also change his memories and feelings regarding Slade. He won't remember anything about their… physical relationship. I will only let him keep bits and pieces of what happened after Slade caught him."

"Please make him hate Slade!" Starfire insisted.

"No." Raven said again. "Robin hating Slade would only pull him _towards_ the man, seek him out.… I will copy his feelings for, say, Mumbo, and project them over his feelings for Slade. He will be wary of him but won't have any stronger feelings. I'll even try to remove as much memory as I can of Slade's face."

"Good." Starfire said and crossed her arms.

"Star, I… I can change his feelings for Slade, because they are connected to memory, but I can't change who he IS… he might really _be_ gay or bi…"

"Surely that was all the doing of Slade and that terrible plant?" Starfire asked.

"Maybe, and maybe not." Batman clipped off. "I don't care if he's gay, I just want him safe and back where he belongs."

The whole team agreed with that one. Star, though, still looked hopeful and as Raven saw this she decided to keep an eye on the alien. The situation would be unstable enough without a lovesick warrior princess to stir things up. Besides, Raven had a feeling that she would be disappointed. The sorceress was quite surprised at Starfire's outbursts. During this whole time, even before Robin left, she had been sad but appeared quite calm. For all her empathic powers Raven would never have guessed that there was so much boiling jealosy hiding under that timid surface. She had been the one to look him up when the Titans had finally found out where he was, though. That might have been a clue. She had come back from that meeting sadder than ever, and she had been the first to agree when Raven had revealed her plan.

"Uhh... Rae?"

Purple eyes turned to the masked young man with the fiery red hair.

"Yes Speedy?"

The archer had joined the team after Robin left, first as a temporary backup, but, somehow, it had turned out permanent.

"Yeah… sorry… I feel kinda like an outsider in this, but I gotta ask… Robin's a great guy… I mean, he _was_, anyway, but… like…. won't this be dangerous to you too? What if it drains you? I'm not sure it's worth risking your mind too… we might end up losing the both of you!"

Beast Boy suddenly looked like he wanted to veto the whole thing. Raven stood up, cloak billowing around her and the windows were clattering from pent up magic.

"Robin fought my inner demons for me, and he_ literally _followed me to _hell _to save me. _Yes_, this will be dangerous, and _yes_ there are no guarantees, but this is _Robin_. I _owe_ him. And so do every one of you."

_

* * *

_

Present time…

Looking down on Robin's rather confused face, Raven knew she had done the right thing. She had, over the last months since she first had the idea, asked herself why she hadn't done anything sooner. Firstly, she guessed, it had been anger and a deep feeling of betrayal that had gotten in the way. Those feelings had been pushed down, however, as she and Cyborg struggled to not just keep the team together, but also find their balance in the shared leadership. Speedy had joined them, being a great resource and a much needed positive attitude amongst the rather gloomy group, and that had meant more training to make the new team fuse together. The weeks and months had passed, but the negative feelings kept fighting for attention as soon as she let herself relax, and then, one night, all the windows in the Tower had shattered. Raven realized it then. It was time.

Getting Robin out had been a breeze once they figured out where the private rooms where. There where no walls she couldn't teleport through, and, as she could fly, getting up there was no trouble either. The hardest part had been the week they had spent in the city, trying to figure out the odd couple's routine, as much of it as there was, without being seen. She and BB had done the surveillance, however, and it had been as successful as they could hope for. The argument that Beast Boy, in spider form, had reported, had been an extra bonus, and making it look like Robin left the man in anger was the best setting ever. They had planned to make it look like Robin had left voluntarily anyway, but this way made it much more believable. Not that Slade wouldn't come after him. But they would be ready.

"Two_ years_?" The boy in the bed exclaimed, and brought Raven back to reality.

"Yes." Raven nodded. Simple answers were the way to go, she thought. Not that she normally was really chatty.

"But… I… why… how….?" Robin started, and it was almost funny to see their leader lost for words. Almost. "Wait…" they could practically hear Robin's brain clicking into gear. "But I feel fine!" he finally said. "A bit weak and dizzy, but if I spent two years in a bed…?" There is the faintest hint of accusation in his eyes.

"Batman brought in all the specialists and the latest equipment to keep your muscle mass intact and-"

"B-Batman? Batman's here? At the hospital?" Robin looked close to panic.

"You're in the Tower, man… we built this room for you." Cy explained, "And yeah, he's here… wanna see him?"

"In… in a bit… how did you know I was going to wake up now? I mean, you haven't been just huddled around my bed all this time, right?"

Raven internally grinned. Batman had been right when he had warned about the questions. Robin had actually only been unconscious for the time it took them to get him back to Jump and for her to work on him. All in all, less then twenty-four hours. That and the mild sedative he had received would make him feel a bit weak and faint. It wouldn't do for him to wake up perfectly fine.

"We monitored your brain waves. They told us you were on the verge of waking, but… well…. they have been wrong before…"

"Oh… sorry…" Robin said, feeling a little awkward.

"Never thought I would hear you apologize for your brain, dude!" Beast Boy grinned, finally looking a bit more like himself… well, like the one Robin _remembered_…

"Damn, I wanted to record that!" Cyborg added, grinning as well. Robin smiled.

"I'm glad to be… back… I guess… wow… this is weird though… two years?"

"Ah, come on! You haven't missed much!" the changeling declared and plopped down on the side of his bed. "Oh, it's the 10'Th of January so I guess you missed Christmas, so that's a bummer… but don't worry, you have two years worth of presents coming! New pizza-place opened, _killer_ pizzas, 'The Simpsons' is still running, you-know-who is still president, errr… did I tell you about the pizza place?"

"What happened… you know… after I…? Slade?" Robin asked, worriedly.

"Well, he left… didn't want a veggie as an apprentice, now, did he?" Beast Boy said happily and received a light punch in the head from Cyborg.

"_You_ are the only veggie-brain here, dumbass."

Robin laughed. He had… missed this? He wasn't sure how he could _miss_ something when he had been unconscious the whole time, but, somehow, he had.

"He might come back now, though… as soon as word's out that you're back…" Raven warned.

Robin shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I guess we'll deal with him then, if that happens…" he said. He wasn't really worried for some reason. Things would work out.

"I think Batman wants to see you. Come on, everyone, let's go find him." Cyborg decided.

"Later dude!" Beast Boy chirped, and jumped off the bed.

"I am so very happy that you are back." Starfire said quietly before turning on her heel and walking out of the room quickly.

Robin waved the others off and relaxed against the pillow. This was weird! This was really, really weird… It was a good weird, though, he supposed… as 'weirds' went…

* * *

Outside the room the team gathered, joined by Speedy and Batman. It had been decided that it was best if Robin only saw his friends when he first woke up.

"So?" Speedy asked, almost jumping with excitement.

"It worked." Raven sounded like she never had been worried at all.

"Great! Are you sure he won't remember? You _know_ Slade will come sniffing as soon as he finds out that Robin is here… and he will as soon as we go on our first mission together…" the archer warned.

"Yeah, dude, like what if there's a trigger or something? There always are!" Beast Boy agreed.

"It's not very likely. However, Speedy is right. We all know Slade will be here, and he won't be happy. It's important that he won't discover what we have done… everything must point to the fact that Robin left him to rejoin us."

"Yeah, _mum_, we know!" Speedy yawned. "Oh, by the way, is he gay much?"

"He is certainly not!" Starfire growled.

"Well, you know… I could_ find out _for y-" Speedy stopped talking, as it was quite hard after you had been slammed into the nearest wall by freaky glowing green alien powers. "Just… _kidding_…." ha managed to choke out.

"It was not of the funny sort!" Starfire snorted but let him go.

Raven sighed and rolled her eyes at him.

"Settle down… we have a lot of work to do, you know… Batman? You're next."

Not that the man _ever_ gulped, but it was damn close.

* * *

Seeing Batman was strange. Robin seemed to remember a lot of hostile feelings towards the man, but couldn't quite figure out _why_. After a few moments of 'sickbed-awkwardness' Bruce finally asked him how much he remembered.

"I… don't know… I remember training with Slade… " a sudden flashback of a session with a very lifelike robot made Robin shiver. "But it's like… gaps. A lot of gaps. And I remember being… angry and… in two minds about something… but I'm not sure what."

"You have been in a coma for quite a while, it's more or less expected to have memory gaps… and the times you were on the verge of waking up we registered very high brain activity, like you were having extremely powerful dreams… those might mess with your memory as well… do you remember anything that doesn't seem to fit?"

Robin let out a dry chuckle.

"Take your pick… But that explains the snowball fight…" Robin just shook his head and shrugged as Batman was on the verge of asking about it, so the man changed the question.  
"How about long-term memory?"

Robin thought for a while.

"Those seem intact… I mean, I know who I am and everything… but the last thing I remember clearly is leaving for Gotham… oh… I got stung by something, right?" Robin unconsciously touched his arm.

"Yes. That's how Slade caught you. But the important thing is that it seems that only your short-term memory were affected… and those memories will probably come back in time…"

"Short term?" Robin frowned. "I… I have this feeling I spent a lot of time with Slade before the explosion…"

Bruce knew he had, naturally. Robin had been Slade's 'pupil' for quite a long time, but with the boy's memories so choppy, they had decided that it would be better if they pretended that it wasn't that long, without deciding on an exact number of days.

"Well, I bet an hour with him is an hour too much…" the man smirked a little. "The important thing is to move on, Robin. If you remember everything some day, great, but the past is in the past… you should focus on getting out of bed and whip that team of yours back in shape…"

A grin appeared on Robin's face.  
"I promise I'll let them know that _that_ was _your_ idea…"

There was a hesitant knock on the door, and as Bruce called out it slowly opened. A very red red-head peaked inside.

"Speedy!" Robin exclaimed "What are you doing here? Is the whole Titans East here?"

"Nope. Just me." the archer said, grinning a bit uncertainly.

"I have some things to do." Batman declared. "I'll get some things together for you. And I suppose you want a mask?"

Robin's hands flew to his face.

"Oh… I had forgotten… Slade didn't allow me to wear it… I think… why?"

"Control, Robin. Everything about that man was about controlling you and turning you into something that you're not. But don't worry. Everything will get back to normal soon."

Robin smiled faintly.

"Thanks Batman."

"Anytime, Robin…"

As Batman left, Robin turned his attention to Speedy who still looked uncomfortable, something that was so out of character for the bold young man it was rather startling.

"What's up, Speedy? Star has already promised that there is nothing wrong with my nose, so quit looking at me weirdly."

The archer threw his head back and laughed, and the ice was broken. He surprised Robin by plopping down on his bed, much like Beast Boy had done.

"Nothing wrong with your nose, man, as pretty as always."

"Shut up, bow-boy… " Robin chuckled "Now… what are you doing here? Thinking you could finally beat me at something when I was in a coma, huh?"

"Yeah, but no one can out-snore _you_…" Speedy grinned.

"I do _not_ snore!" Robin huffed and folded his arms.  
"Suuuuure you don't… the increase in seismic activity in Jump for the past two years is just a_ coincidence_."

Robin's eyes narrowed.

"I _could _reply to that… or I could make you answer the question… I think I'll go with the later…"

Robin grinned as his fellow hero squirmed.

"Well… okay… After you… after the fight, everything was kinda crazy… Raven and Cy asked if someone from our team could come over for a while, and… well… I kinda never left…"

"Oh." Robin blinked.

_My replacement. _Then his mentally shook his head. No, he couldn't feel weird about this. Jump needed every resource they could have, and Speedy was probably a great addition to the team.

"So… can't wait to get back now, huh?" he asked, searching the other's masked face for a reaction. He wasn't disappointed. Really, when it came to emotions, the kid could just as well be unmasked.

"Well… I… I love them, you know but… there's always this buzz-buzz-buzz-do-that-buzz-buzz-buzz-stop-that… and the kids? Seriously, they freak me out… and fish boy? Hot as hell, but it's kinda hard to flirt with someone who prefers his finned friends…"

Robin blushed a bit at the way Speedy referred to Aqualad. He knew the red-head's preferences weren't exactly…_limited_, but during the years he had been asleep the teen had definitely become more outspoken. He somberly wondered what else had changed.

The teens looked at each other in silence for a moment.

"Sooo…" Speedy said slowly. "Are you kicking me out, or what?"

Robin looked serious.  
"It depends… eat Starfire's cooking and let BB win at videogames for a week, and I'll consider it." He watched as Speedy's face paled in fear and couldn't hold back a big grin. "I'm kidding! Sounds stupid to say it, since you are already a member, but welcome to the team!" Robin didn't count on the hug. He was hugged regularly by Starfire, so the crushing feeling was familiar, but there was something different now… something… strange. He couldn't help but turn his head slightly and breathe in the other's scent. As soon as he realized what he was doing, however, ha started prying Speedy's arms off himself. "Hey… coma-victim here… choking… not good!" he objected, and finally Speedy let go.

"So I'm in?" the archer grinned like crazy.

"You're _so_ in…" Robin grinned back and then promptly blushed.

_What the hell is wrong with me? I don't care how many they already have done; I NEED another brain scan…_

He couldn't help it, though. He noticed several things about his new team-mate that he liked… his smile, his hair, his uniform… and Robin_ really_ liked the sleeveless red shirt… he had always thought his own arms where too skinny to pull that off, but Speedy, on the other hand, looked ho- _good_. Yes. Good. He didn't have bulging muscles or anything, but his arms where really very…errr… very… nice.

_Mind out of the strange gay gutter right NOW!_ Robin rebuked himself.

* * *

Speedy had been watching the play of emotions over Robin's face with amusement. He wasn't sure the team was really doing the right thing here, but he guessed this was one of these times where 'the end, justified the means'-thingy. There was a wrong side and a right side in this world, and although playing both might be fun, Robin had definitely slipped faaaaar too far over on the wrong side. Speedy didn't blame him as much as the rest of the team, though… Slade was simply too _hot,_ and if it was him the villain had his eye on, he doubted that it would take too much persuasion on Slade's part. Well… not for the bed thing, anyway… for the crime-thing? Probably a lot more. The whole thing seemed so unlike Robin, though, and Speedy was convinced that Slade had _done_ something to him… drugs… hypnosis… whatever… and since the man had, it was wrong, and Robin needed to be rescued… there was still a strange pang of guilt in his heart, however, but he was sure it would go away as soon as everything went back to normal again.

"So, boy wonder… ready for some action?" Speedy asked, delighting in the deeper shade of red that grazed his friend's face. "Or maybe I should say, ready to hobble to the kitchen?"

"No, he's not." a stern voice said from the door.

"Awww... _mum_!" Speedy sighed and got his ear flicked by a tendril of black energy. "Ow!"

"I have warned you not to call me that." Raven said coldly, but a small smirk was hiding in a corner of her mouth. "Robin is to rest at least until tomorrow, and then we shall see if- Robin! Get back into the bed!"

Robin, dressed in a hospital gown, was looking down on his knees that were shaking slightly, but he was actually surprised that he wasn't sprawled out on the floor.

"I'm fine Rae, and… well I really need to… use the bathroom."

"Need any help?" Speedy offered.

"NO!" Robin looked appalled.

"I meant to get _to_ the bathroom…" the archer chuckled. "Really, Robin I like the way you think… is that new?"

"Shut up, or I'll snap your bow again…" Robin growled, his face now easily matching Speedy's outfit.

"Ow, that hurt. Come on, weakling…" Speedy promptly pulled one of Robin's arms around his shoulders and proceeded to half walking half carrying the Titan's former leader to the bathroom. He left him outside and blatantly enjoyed the view as Robin took the last steps by himself an entered the room. The Titan hadn't realized that the gown he was wearing was the open back kind…

* * *

"Stop that." Raven whispered in Speedy's ear, making him jump.

"Hey, I was just lo-"

"No. And back there, you were flirting. Stop it."

"Why?" the archer crossed his arms.

"Star-"  
"Come on! Don't give me the "he's spoken for" crap!" Speedy hissed. "If he goes for Star, then I'll back off… but for now…I say he's up for grabs." the boy stalked away.

Raven sighed and shook her head. The next couple of weeks were going to be turbulent enough without a tug-of-war… she was just going to have to keep an eye on everything… again…

"_Mum_…." she muttered to herself, and as she heard the shower being turned on in the bathroom she withdrew to the end of the hall to meditate. She knew she would need it.

* * *

Robin was having a rather interesting time looking at his own body. The narcissistic thought made him grin, but the truth was; he was in awe… He had expected to find it frail and feeble, but, if he could say so himself, he looked better than ever. He frowned and scratched a barely healed scar behind his ear. Fleetingly he wondered where he got it, but with all the tubes that had been connected to him with various needles, he soon forgot about it.

_Bruce must have brought in the cavalry for this… It looks like I have GAINED muscle mass, not lost it… how is that even possible? I mean, keeping the muscles active, sure, but it looks like I spent the last years working out!_

After taking care of his bladder, he really wanted a shower too. He didn't want to reflect upon how these things had been taken care off for the last two years. He found himself thinking that if BB and Cy _ever_ mentioned anything about sponge-baths, there would be trouble.

* * *

As he came back to the room he had woken up in, Robin found some clothes on the bed and put them on. The effort of taking a shower and dressing left him drained and he sat down on the bed for a few moments to rest. Something didn't feel right. He had no idea what it was, but, as it were, his spidy-senses were tingling.

Making his way down the hall, he found himself looking for doors that weren't there, expecting to see colors that had _never_ decorated the halls of the Tower, and the whole thing really freaked him out until he found the kitchen. Thank god, it looked the same.

"Robin!"

"Hey man!"

"I was getting worried."

"Dude!"

"See? The idiot just doesn't know how to behave like a coma-victim, does he?"

The last remark came from Speedy, who, however, was grinning broadly.

"You could probably do it better, at least your brain patterns match…" Robin smirked back.

They all came up to him and Robin found himself searching for signs that two years had passed.

_If BB is taller than me now, I'm gonna go back to being comatose…_ Robin promised himself. Fortunately that was not the case. The green kid had grown and filled out, but so, it turned out, had Robin. He was still no match for Cyborg when it came to height, but he was definitely taller than Starfire now, something that did wonders for his ego. Speedy was taller though, but, Robin comforted himself, only by an inch or so.

Other than that there were very few signs… if Robin looked closely he could see signs of maturity in his friend's eyes and behavior, but there were nothing that made them seem really different… still, though…

"Hungry?" someone asked.

Robin found himself nodding. He wasn't exactly starving, strangely enough, but he could do with something to settle his stomach… and something to drink! His throat still felt like he had crawled through a desert.

He ate carefully, getting a slight headache from all the voices around him.

_Guess I'm used to more peace and quiet…_he thought wryly.

Batman was still present, a quiet looming shadow, but bid goodbye after dinner.

"I'll be back to check on you soon. Don't hesitate to call, and let your team know if you are feeling strange. And take it easy for at least a week... no missions!"

Robin grinned and shook his head.

"Man, you are really worried, aren't you? You babble like-" Robin didn't get any further before he was engulfed in the second strong embrace of the day.

"I'm just so glad you're back." Robin heard his mentor whisper.

"Glad to _be _back." Robin laughed, thinking it was a slightly strange expression, but really, he _was_ back, in a way… well, his _mind_ was, anyway.

"Here, I fetched one for you." Batman said and pressed something into his hand.

Robin looked down. One of his masks.

"Oh, thanks." Robin really expected to feel a lot more comfortable as soon as he put it on. He _didn't _expect the overwhelming feeling of being trapped. It was so sudden, that he had to take a few deep breaths just to calm down. He didn't think anyone noticed, though.

He saw Batman off and then returned to his team, smiling faintly.

"Guys… sorry but I'm a bit tir-"

A chorus of understanding voices cut him off, and he was again, almost carried on a wave of helpfulness towards a well-known corridor.

"We kept your room just as it was!" BB said.

"I _would_ have been insulted if you turned it into a playroom…" Robin chuckled.

"Well, Starfire _did_ want a place for her scrapboo- ouch!" Beast Boy replied, rubbing his butt where a small starbolt had singed him.

After saying his goodnights and assuring each of them that he would be okay on his own, Robin closed his door and drew a deep breath of relief. He didn't know why, but he guessed everything had just been a bit too overwhelming. He just hoped this feeling would go away soon.

* * *

Three days later Robin still wished it would go away. So many strange things were happening. He found himself promptly waking up on one side of the bed instead of sprawled out in the middle like he always slept. Entering the bathroom in the middle of the night, he sluggishly reached for the light switch, only to find that it was on the other side of the door. His mask still didn't feel quite right; it chafed and limited his vision. He kept dreaming of a white-haired man that he _definitely_ recognized but couldn't quite place. Exercising helped, though, but there, too, strange things happened. Firstly he felt stronger than ever, and he could do moves he had no idea where he picked up. He talked to Raven, who comforted him, saying that he had probably learned them from Slade, he just couldn't remember when.

Robin didn't like that. He didn't want his body to remember stuff _he_ didn't, and definitely not anything he had learned from Slade. The thought of the man made him wrinkle his nose in disgust. How could someone like that villain ever pose a threat to him and his team? Robin knew to be careful around the man, but it wasn't like Slade was his _nemesis _or anything!

All-in-all training made him happy, though, and he was already planning a team practice, since watching them all training this morning. He had to alter the strategies to include Speedy, or rather, he figured, to include himself. Cyborg and Raven had done a good job on the strategies, but Robin had already spotted a few flaws.

"You need more practice with close combat. Hand-to-hand." he said to them, and got the strangest feeling of déjà-vu.

"Great! Up for some judo, coma-boy?" Speedy wanted to know.

"Anytime, _Speedo_…" Robin smirked.

"Ah, hush! I just got BB to stop calling me that!" the red head wailed.

"What is this ju-do?" the group's original redhead asked.

After a demonstration in the gym, Starfire was not very impressed, however.

"It is just hugging and throwing, is it not?"

The boys looked at each other and burst out laughing. Sure, for an alien with her strength, being able to throw someone over your shoulder didn't look _that_ impressive.

"It's okay, Star. Leave it to the lowly earthlings…" Speedy grinned.

Starfire sniffed disapprovingly. Speedy was a little too close to Robin for her taste, but she knew they had to practice.

"I will go start the dinner meal." she declared and stalked away.

"Great! Gonna be pizza-night!" Speedy cheered, as soon as the door closed.

"Probably." Robin agreed.

"Soo… how's… things…?" Speedy asked. Robin was a bit tired of his friends asking him this or watching him warily for signs of weariness or whatever.

"You mean has my brain accessed the backup? Nope… just more strange memories… or dreams…"

"Oh? Like what?"

Robin blushed, making Speedy's grin grow until his face was about to split.

"Ooohhh… _good_ ones, eh?"

"Yeah, well… just dreams, you know."

Suddenly the archer was a bit too close.

"Anything you want to come true?"

That comment took Speedy further than he had intended. Further across the room, that is. As he picked himself up from the floor he looked over towards an innocent looking Robin.

"What was that about?" Speedy asked. He had been charming, damnit!

"Training. That's what we are here for, right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Well, then… You need to keep your shoulders in another angle when you do the throw, it will give you more momentum. Like this."

* * *

An hour later and they were both drenched in sweat, but, Speedy thought grumpily, not for any fun reasons. He had improved, though, he had to admit that. Robin seemed uneasy about where he had picked up the technique, but it had to be from Slade, where else? The boy's actions had also made it clear that he didn't want any flirting, but there Speedy _completely_ disagreed. Sure, he accepted it when it came to training and missions, he could be every bit as serious as Robin when it came to those things, but life without flirting? At _all_? Noooo… couldn't be done. The archer knew very well how serious life could get, but that, in his opinion, was nothing to brood over, quite the opposite. And right now, he had to admit, Robin fascinated him. Maybe it was just the 'forbidden fruit'-thingy, maybe just the overwhelming curiosity regarding Robin's true orientation… maybe it was just a challenge…

_Well… let the best red-head win, _Speedy chuckled.

* * *

Almost two weeks passed until Robin was allowed to join the team on a mission, and before that he was talked to in length about not taking any risks. The Titan's had quickly slipped back into their roles with Robin as leader, even though the teen himself had not voiced any wish for this. Secretly Robin felt both honored and troubled. He was glad his friends still trusted him, but he could do without the extra weight on his shoulders… he would actually have preferred to follow orders or at least share the responsibility, but those suggestions was quickly waved away. Robin almost wanted to scream sometimes.

Being the leader did not mean he got away from being lectured, though, especially not now. Raven had pulled him aside for another private conversation. Robin felt like he spent more time with Raven these days, than with anyone. Not that he minded, he liked her, but it was the way she seemed to be _watching_ him all the time that was a bit unnerving.

"We didn't let anyone know about the coma, Robin." Raven explained to him as it was decided that he was healthy enough for a first mission. "We were afraid that it would cause a crime wave, and there was always a risk someone might attack the Tower to get to you, because you were helpless… we simply pretended that you left us temporarily to work with the JL and Batman… we couldn't stop the rumors, though, and I'm sure that you are going to hear some crazy ones… just ignore them."

"Crazy, how?"

"Like… you going bad… joining Slade..." Raven said, looking uncomfortable.

Robin burst out laughing.

"Yeah, like _that's_ ever going to happen!"

"Well, just… don't mind them…" Raven shrugged. "And… you know… if Slade comes back…"

"I'll stay back and alert you, I got it…" Robin muttered. "I don't see what's so special about him, though…"

"It's just that he's crazy, Robin. He thought he _owned_ you… crazy people to crazy things…"

"Maybe you should work on his brain?" Robin grinned, but blinked as Raven flinched and paled at his words.  
"What?" he asked.

"N-nothing. Just… bad feeling…"

"Oh? About wh-" Suddenly the alarm blared through the building. Robin shot Raven a curious glance. "Damn, you have gotten better, haven't you?"

Raven smiled weakly back before they ran to the main room to see what all the fuss was about.

* * *

The first couple of days, Slade really expected his lover and partner to come back at any time, just as soon as he had blown off some steam. Then he started searching the city. It unnerved him that he had misread Robin like that. He had thought he was annoyed, but had been looking forward to the makeup sex as soon as the elevator doors closed in front of the teenager's scowling face. How could he have been so wrong? After a few days, Slade came to the conclusion that it was pride that held the boy back; he simply refused to come crawling home… that's when he started searching. Even pulling all resources, though, there was no reported or recorded sighting of the boy since they returned home.

Slade finally remembered the electronic tracking devices that he and Robin both had implanted under their skin behind their ears. They could only be used by themselves (and by Alfred, since Robin's unusual Christmas present to the old man), and only in an emergency, but this definitely was one, at least Slade thought so. It was so simple, so perfect… and it didn't work. Slade stared at the black screen where Robin's coordinates _should_ have appeared. The chip was offline. It could mean that Robin was dead, if he had been killed in such a way that the chip had been destroyed… or… Slade didn't really want to think the thought… or it could mean that Robin had really left him.

_To be continued…_

**A/N: **I'm curious about what you think of the Titans now… good/bad? As I said in the top A/N, I'll try to write the rest as soon as I can, but it might be a few weeks… I have had some trouble with my back and have started training more intensely, and that just sucks up all the free time right now…. but it's important for my future health, so I hope you understand….

All the best!

/Wynja


	45. Back Where I Belong PART 3

**A/N:** I want you to note that the Red X-threesome in the drabble "Surprise!" never happened this universe… it was an alternative universe-thing… get your heads around THAT one… *grin* Now enjoy these 40-something pages!

**Oh, want a Christmas gift? Then read the last A/N carefully!**

**  
Back Where I Belong PART 3**

_A few days ago…_

If Robin really had left him, Slade figured, there were only two places he could go. In reality there were, naturally, an endless amount of places where he could hide, but only two stood out; Jump City and Wayne Manor. The first, Slade thought, was unlikely. Even if the sappy Titans _would _be willing to take him back, Robin would not be eager to return. He didn't _dislike_ his old friends, but he had… _out grown_ them. They had very little in common nowadays. Wayne Manor, on the other hand, was a very likely place indeed. Hesitating only for a moment, Slade swallowed as much pride as he could, and called the place up. He silently thanked his lucky star when Alfred showed up on the screen.

As soon as the old man saw who it was, he paled slightly.

"Is Master Richard alright?" he asked before Slade had the opportunity to ask a similar question himself.

"He is not with you?"

The men stared at each other for a moment.

"He disappeared a few days ago." Slade then reluctantly admitted. "There has been no trace since. Looks like he left on his own but… something is not right. And his tracker doesn't work."

At the last statement Alfred twitched just a little. Slade saw it, though.

"He is not at the Manor, but I am sure that he is perfectly fine." the old man said, not quite meeting Slade's stare.

Slade narrowed his eye and crossed his arms.

"I quite like you, old man… please don't do anything to change that. Tell me what you know."

"I… don't know where he is, but… I do apologize, but Master Bruce found the extra tracker I had placed in his uniform. I never thought- well, he figured out about that being my mystery Christmas present, and I think he realized that Robin probably had one as well…"

"And? What are you saying?" Slade growled impatiently.

"Master Bruce has been… busy. Absent. Frequently." Alfred looked rather upset by this and Slade drew his own conclusions.

"And he hasn't told you about what he is doing? I see…"

"… also… as he got home the other night he seemed… happy…"

"Well, we can't have _that_." Slade said dryly.

"He _whistled_." the butler let him know, making a face that clearly stated that such behavior were simply unthinkable, especially _indoors_.

"I see." Slade didn't, really. He couldn't for the life of him connect the dots, but there was no question about it; the dots where _there_.

"Let me know immediately if you should hear from Robin… or find out what the bat has been up to."

"I will not." Alfred's eyes were suddenly hard as steel. "I will not spy on Master Bruce for you. I will naturally let you know if I hear anything regarding Master Dick, though, that is, it the young man wishes me to."

Slade smirked. He really liked the old man. He had balls.

"Very well. And Alfred? Thank you."

"You are welcome." the man gave a curt nod, but his eyes where softer.

After ending the call Slade leaned back in his chair and sighed, frowning. The city itself was already too large to search thoroughly, and now he had more targets; Jump and Gotham. If Batman were involved, Slade figured, so were probably the Titans, but to what extent? He wished he hadn't withdrawn all the surveillance from Jump, but not even _his_ resources were endless, and with Robin at his side, Jump had nothing more to offer. He could dispatch people to the city, naturally, but the only ones who knew that Robin had left, were Wintergreen and Sarah, and Slade intended to keep it that way. His staff could do _something_ for him, though… Slade reached for the phone and ordered a screening room set up, with forty separate screens, taking in the news from all three cities, as well as hacking into the major permanent surveillance systems. An hour later Slade placed himself in a chair facing those screens and settled down. All he could do now, was watch.

_

* * *

_

Present time

The first mission the now complete team faced was relatively easy; Overload was on the rampage again. Robin smirked as the energy monster actually seemed surprised to see him. The smirk vanished completely over the next day, though, as word spread that he was back. It seemed every criminal in Jump had missed him intensely and now did whatever they could to draw the Titan's attention. Of course they were merely curious, but the work was taxing and he also started to hear whispers of those rumors Raven had warned him about. Except for Red X, who did not whisper in the least.

"Tired of fucking the old guy, or what? Did he have a heart attach?" the masked villain gleefully asked.

"What the hell are you talking about, X?" Robin growled, ducking an X-shaped shuriken and attacking.

"C'mon, it's not like you can _deny_ it… and how many people have you killed by now?"

The thief's words were more effective than his blocking technique and made Robin freeze long enough for Red X to actually get a good kick in, sweeping Robin's legs out from under him.

"You are all crazy." Robin spat as he rolled away from the projectiles that were now flying towards him. A sticky X caught part of his arm and suddenly the thief was above him, gingerly poking his chest with a slender finger.

"Hello? It's really _you_ in there, huh? Are you a replacement or something? A robo-"

A bright light hit Red X in the side, followed by a green starbolt, and Robin could feel the punch of the energy arrow himself.

"Damn, here comes my two favorite red-heads…" the thief sighed. "Later, kid." Red X had clearly had enough, and teleported away.

"Hey, you ok?" Speedy wanted to know, offering Robin a hand.

"Yeah…" Robin took it and was helped to his feet. "But tell me… when did this place turn into a mental institution?"

"Just don't listen to them…" the other advised, looking at a spot somewhere over Robin's left shoulder.

Robin frowned. If several people told you 'not to listen', there usually was a very good reason to _do_ just that… But it wasn't like he could just go and have a heart-to-heart with Mad Mod… and to take a criminal's words over his _friend's_? Unthinkable!

* * *

Slade sat up straight, all tense. He had seen something! There it was again! A few key strokes later and all the screens showed only Jump City content. A smiling local news reporter happily announced that after a long absence, Robin was finally back with the Titan's once more. She tried hard to get an interview, but the other team members cut her off and seemed to almost snatch their leader away. Instead the station showed clips from different fights from around the city from that same day, all focusing on a brightly clad teenager.

Slade sat silently for a moment, before returning to their apartment. Opening a built in wardrobe he studied its contents. Reaching out, his hand grabbed a cold metal item. He stared into its two-toned surface. He slipped it on. He hadn't planned on donning his mask again, but _Robin_ had. And now he was going to find out why.

* * *

About to sit down in the couch to enjoy a movie and some left-over pizza, Robin scratched the fresh scar behind his ear. He just couldn't help it. It itched.

"How did I get this, anyway?" he asked.

"Well…" Raven started, and Robin caught the quick guilty looks between his teammates. "At the explosion there were a lot of shrapnel flying around… we were all pretty cut up, but most of it were small scratches. You were hurt too, and we thought we got everything… then we discovered a little piece behind your ear only last week… it was a small sliver of wood, and the scanners had missed it."

"Oh." That made sense, he guessed… he was lucky the darn thing hadn't given him a serious infection, but then, he supposed, they would have found it sooner.

* * *

An hour later, Robin had a problem he never would have expected to get, and he had no idea what to do about it. The movie night had begun innocently enough. Someone had made a large bowl of popcorn, and, since Robin happened to sit in the middle, he found himself with the bowl in his lap most of the time. By now most of the popcorn was gone, and everyone seemed to have had their fill. Everyone, that is, except Speedy. But the archer wasn't exactly _eating_

. He had his hand in the bowl, though. His fingers circled the bottom as if trying to find some popped ones amongst the shells and the un-popped. His eyes, Robin noticed as he glanced that way, were steadily glued to the screen and he didn't seem all too aware of what he was doing. Robin was, though. The thin plastic of the bowl let him feel the movements of Speedy's fingers in a really, really bad place. Or good. No. Definitely bad…

_At least right now…_ Robin decided.

Robin endured the torture for a few more minutes until he cracked.

"You want some?" he hissed, angling the bowl towards Speedy.

"Oh, yes. Very much…" Speedy whispered back, grinning.

It was a good thing it was almost pitch black in the room, or Robin's face would have turned the Tower into a beacon.

"…you… you…" Robin stuttered and as he heard a snicker from the red clad hero, he forcibly shoved the bowl into the teen's lap. "There! All yours."

"Glad to hear it…." the boy to his left purred.

Robin snorted, afraid to say anything else that Speedy could twist around.

Blessed silenced failed to fall, because only a few seconds later Speedy leaned towards him.

"How ´bout you? _You_ want some?"

* * *

Robin was pacing in his room. He had fled from the couch the moment the credits had started, claiming he was tired, which was far from the truth. The fact was that he was… Robin halted. What _was_ this feeling? Was he angry? Upset? Irritated? Well… yes. But it was only small parts of the whole complex sea of emotions that suddenly had washed over him. He needed to talk to someone. Not Raven, and _certainly_ not Bruce… god no… Alfred! Alfred was the answer! Robin quickly turned to his computer.

The man appearing on the screen wasn't Alfred, though, it was Bruce. This was strange, because he had activated the butler's private connection.

"Err… Hi Bruce… Is Alfred around?"

"Robin? Why are you calling so late?"

Robin frowned. Answering a question with a question was something Bruce did very well, when he wanted to avoid something.

"I wanted to talk to Al… isn't he home?" Robin tried again.

"Robin… he…"

Robin suddenly turned white.

"Please tell me he's okay?! He's not… you would have _told _me if he…?"

"He's _fine_, Robin, don't worry… he's old, though, and he needs his sleep, so I hooked his line up to mine."

"Oh… but he's okay?"

"Absolutely."

"'Kay… I'll call him tomorrow, then." Robin decided.

"Yes… oh… actually you can't. He's going on vacation in the morning… a few weeks in England."

"Oh, yeah…. his early visit… I forgot he usually goes after New Years…" Robin pouted a little; he had been longing to see his old friend.

After ending the call Robin threw himself on his bed in frustration. He had no idea how to tackle a flirtatious team-mate, especially not when he was that persistent, and it didn't help that Starfire, who had been sitting on Robin's _other_ side, had tried to hold his hand during most of the movie as well.

Midnight had long passed when Robin finally managed to fall asleep. He dreamed about the white-haired man again. Occasionally it was Speedy's face he saw.

* * *

Slade frowned under his mask. Not only had all his surveillance in the Tower been disabled long ago, it seemed the tin-can had _learned_ for once, and without more resources he had no way to access Robin digitally without directly calling the Tower, and he usually liked to be sneakier than that… Well, there was not much to do about it. He would have to take a classic route: threaten the city. The trouble was, Slade really didn't want to piss Robin off anymore than he already was… at least not until he had an idea about what was going on. A quick search through the local newspaper gave him an idea.

* * *

Robin awoke with a start at dawn and made his way to the roof. Looking out over the city he found it strangely small.

"Hi Rob! Up early?"

Robin spun around, startled.

"Speedy? What are you doing here?"

"Practicing… ain't exactly got an indoor weapon… need some room."

"Yeah… but this early?"

"I like to get some hours in. Besides, try practicing with the other guys hanging around… I almost killed Beast Boy… several times, actually… He just got a knack for getting in the way, but at this hour? All clear…"

Robin smiled a little and turned back to the view.

"Go on… I won't get in the way, I promise."

Soon Robin heard the _thunk _of arrows hitting the target. Speedy, it seemed, used regular arrows for target practice, which, Robin supposed, were better than the exploding or burning ones. At least it saved on targets.

After a while the sounds stopped, and Robin felt Speedy's presence next to him. They stood in silence for a while. Robin's eyes clouded over slightly as he thought about his dreams.

"Is it possible to miss someone you never met?" he asked quietly. He heard Speedy's intake of breath, sounding like a surprised gasp.

"I… don't know… why?"

Robin shrugged.

"Nothing. Just some dreams." Robin took a deep breath and plunged into a conversation he really didn't want to have. "Hey, Speedy… I would like to ask you something… I think you might be able to help me, 'cause you are… you know…"

"Intelligent?" Speedy offered.

"No..."

"Empathic? A good listener?"

Robin shook his head at both.

"No... ´cause you are… you know… _gay_."

"Oh. I prefer 'not choosy', but whatever."

"Don't limit yourself, eh…?" Robin grinned and then another chill of recognition went down his spine. He _knew_ those words…. Slade again?

Speedy grinned as well and came a bit closer.

"So… what did you want to ask?"

"Is… is it possible to… to _turn _gay? I mean… maybe my head injury…?"

The other teen looked blank.

"Did you just call gay people brain damaged?" he asked very calmly.

Robin gaped.

"_No_! No of _course_ not! I- It's just that…" he spluttered.

"You needed something to blame?" the archer crossed his arms and, as he still stood very close, he managed to tower over Robin with a deep frown. Robin had to remind himself that they were _nearly_ of the same height and that Speedy only _seemed_ impossibly tall at the moment.

"What? No, I just though… in my case…"

"Tell me, fearless leader… How many times have you sneaked into Starfire's room at night for some serious groping?"

"Wh- _Never_! What the hell are you-?" Robin really had trouble finding his dropped jaw, giving his teammate time to get another punch in.

"And, with you two being an unofficial item _and _teenagers _and_ living together, you didn't find that strange?"

"No! I mean... Beast Boy likes Raven, and-"

"And trust me, they would be at it 24/7 if she didn't keep her panties in the freezer… and the only thing that keeps that kid from her door is the _spoken_ threat of having his balls nailed to the wall if he didn't. Believe me. I heard it." Speedy took some time to enjoy Robin's paling face before continuing. "You, on the other hand, yeah you like Star… she's hot and all that… you probably even thought about her while 'taking care of business', but what turns you on more? Doing it with _her_…" Speedy closed the last gap between them, "…or with _me_?"

Robin's heart beat a mile a minute.

"I… no, I don't know…" he almost whispered, looking pleadingly into the other masked face.

"… only one way to find out…" Speedy whispered back and suddenly their lips met. The archer's boldness took Robin by surprise, and soon the kiss was _anything_ but an 'innocent' experiment.

Suddenly Robin backed away with a gasp.

"No! No, it's _wrong_! I _can't_!" the usually so brave hero turned to flee, but his shoulder was caught in a firm grip.

"Don't run." an arm wound around his waist holding him firmly from behind. Robin was close to hyperventilating.

"I… I'm sorry." he gasped. "It's not you… It's…"

"You wanted to…. I felt it…" the urgent voice whispered in his ear.

"Yes… yes but... It's _wrong_…"

"Why?" a hint of frustration entered Speedy's voice now. Robin answered with the same coin.

"How should _I _know?! _I'm_ the one who can't _remember_! It's just _wrong_! I'm _betraying_ him…" Robin's voice faltered and he became quiet for a moment. "Him? Him _WHO_? _WHAT AREN'T YOU TELLING ME_?!" Robin wrenched Speedy's arm away and spun around. Backing away a few steps to put some much needed distance between them, relaxed him somewhat.

"Hey, don't blame_ me_! That mush-for-brains is all _yours_…" Speedy muttered, but there was no real passion in his voice.

"I didn't _dream_ this! I didn't dream _him_!" Robin hissed.

"Well, okay, say it's not a dream… who says the Titans know about this guy, huh?" Speedy tried.

Robin hesitated.

"Maybe… maybe I never told them…" suddenly his stance shifted to a much more optimistic one. "Do you think… do you think he's still out there? Waiting for me?"

"Been two years… according to the official story, you just left everything behind… what do _you _think…?" Speedy was frowning, but seeing Robin's shoulders slump, his heart broke a little. Robin had really loved Slade! His feelings had been strong enough to, at a basic level, survive Raven's mind-wipe… could fake feelings really do that? Was it possible that Robin _hadn't_ been manipulated? Speedy shook his head. Raven would have seen that, right? And she wouldn't have done anything if Robin really _wanted _to be with the man… would she…? Speedy swore quietly. And Batman? He was supposed to be Robin's guardian. He had met Robin and Slade several times… he hadn't mentioned anything about any abuse or control, but Speedy had just assumed there had been signs… why _else_ would…? He shook his head again. Slade had raped Robin. You do _not _fall in love with your rapist. It doesn't happen. Who had called it rape, though? Raven had… maybe, just maybe, it hadn't been… or maybe Robin didn't view it that way… Speedy seriously doubted you could be 'kinda-sorta' raped by a man like Slade, though… like, you were bound to _notice_…

Robin had been staring morosely out over the city while Speedy was thinking, but both of them snapped out of their ponderings when the alarm went off.

Running into the sitting room, Robin and Speedy found that, except for Cyborg, they were first on the scene. The others joined them within a minute, Beast Boy being the last one as usual. Starfire plastered herself to Robin's side, but at least, Robin figured, it kept the other redhead away…

"It's gonna be a bumpy ride, guys…" Cyborg announced gravely. "It's Slade." He activated the screen and the well-known masked face suddenly filled it.

Robin rolled his eyes under his mask as he heard his team gasp.

_Really! Get a grip… _

"What do you want, Slade?" Robin growled.

The villain's eye narrowed at Starfire before focusing on Robin again.

"I want to talk to you."

"Then talk." Robin snorted.

"In private?"

"Yeah, right… like _that _will ever happen." Robin laughed dryly. "Listen, Slade, give it up. Leave me and the other Titan's alone and just go back where you came from… face it, it's over."

Slade looked rather stunned, even _with_ his mask, and it was such a weird look for him that Robin had to stifle a real laugh.

"I'll see you soon." the man said coldly and then the screen went black.

After just a few seconds another alarm started, and Cyborg checked his wrist-computer, frowning.

"Seems he meant it… we better go…"

Robin noticed the other's tensing, but he shrugged. Just another mission, just another villain… what was there to get that worried about?

"Maybe you should stay here, Robin?" Cyborg said. "To… to supervise things?"

"What?" Robin laughed out. "It's only _Slade_. Come on!" he urged his team on and ran to the elevator.

Cyborg gave Raven a sour look.

"I think you did the 'won't-care-about-Slade'part a little _too_ well…"

* * *

Starfire took to the air while the rest of them crammed into the T-car. The alien was the only one of them who could fly more or less effortlessly, and they all needed their energy this time.

"Remember Robin, don't-"

"Don't let him lure me away from you, keep my distance and so on and so on… I _know_!" Robin sighed. "What's he up to anyway? What did he threaten to do?"

"Blow up a warehouse on the east side of the harbor." Cyborg answered.

"The east side… those that are going to be demolished tomorrow?" Robin asked, looking puzzled.

"Yeah."

"But… but we were asked to guard the place tonight so no one entered after they placed the explosives…?"

"Yep."

"So… he's just going to blow up the place _early_?"

"Seems so."

"Isn't that…_lame_?"

"Yeah, dude…" Beast Boy cut in. "I kinda hope he does it, though… I _hate_ guard duty! And really, nights are for _sleeping_, right?"

Robin threw his hands out, accidentally hitting both the changeling and Speedy, who sat on either side of him. Raven _always _managed to call shotgun for some reason.

"That's_ nuts_! Ops… sorry… There just _has_ to be more _too_ it… look out for hostages or a _lot_ of explosives, 'kay?"

The team nodded, more tense when ever.

"What's _up_ with you guys?" Robin asked, irritated beyond belief. "You are all acting like we are facing _death _for god's sake!"

"Errr… dude… it's like… after you were hurt, Slade just turned really, _really_ nasty… he went completely bonkers…" Beast Boy started, and Raven nodded.

"Yes, he isn't quite the way you probably remember him… just… be careful."

Robin almost snarled. He was sick and tired of being reminded to keep safe… what did they think he was? Suicidal?

* * *

Slade stood in the dark, waiting patiently. He knew the Titans were coming, but he wasn't sure what to expect. What Robin had said was clear enough, but Robin would never end their relationship like that… would he? Sure, he was young, but not immature. Something was wrong, and the only way to find out _what,_ was to meet him face-to-face.

"Titan's _GO_!"

Robin's familiar battle-cry suddenly cut through the air, making Slade's lips tighten. Did the boy do that just to piss him off? Slade had long since made it clear to Robin that _telling_ your enemy that you were going to attack was a very, _very_ bad move. And now? Had he suddenly _forgotten_? Not very likely…

* * *

Robin's eyes narrowed, taking in the darkened opening of the building. Slade was in there. It couldn't be any more obvious if there had been a neon sign outside, stating it.

"Titan's _GO_!" Robin winced internally. It sounded so wrong and… childish? But it was expected of him, so he did it…

They all entered from different sides, to quickly locate the villain, but they didn't have to bother. The building was completely empty, gutted, and Slade stood, calmly waiting, in the middle of the floor.

"6.4 minutes. What took you so long?" the man said dryly.

"We had someone _important_ to deal with first…" Robin shot back, smirking.

"Is that so? Well, if your friends have other things to do, maybe they should run along." Slade suggested.

"The only one who will be doing any running, is you, Slade." Robin stated calmly. He _wasn't_ calm though. Slade wasn't acting like the typical villain. He didn't seem at _all_ fazed at being out in the open, alone, and surrounded by opponents. Warning bells were going off like crazy in Robin's head. "Why did you come back?" he added.

Slade tilted his head to the side and a hot flash of recognition shot through Robin's stomach. That was stupid. He had seen the man do that many times, but this feeling… it was like he… _liked_ the sight… He managed to shake the feeling off as Slade simply answered.

"Because you did."

"That's no reason! Why don't you get that I want nothing to do with you?" Robin growled, frustrated at the strange feelings as well as the calmness of the man.

"I want to talk to you in private." Slade just said in a flat voice. "We will do it now… or we'll fight about it first. What will it be?"

Robin smirked.

"Take a guess." He drew his staff and extended it.

Suddenly several small explosions were heard, and a thick smoke filled the large space. Robin hadn't even seen Slade move, so maybe it was done by remote control, he figured. It didn't help with the fact that he no longer could _see _Slade, though. Not that that little detail would stop him. Robin knew where the man had been a second ago, and charged. No Slade. He heard a yelp to his left and spun around. A few steps in that direction and he saw the crumpled form of Beast Boy on the floor.

"Slade, you bastard!" Robin growled, the expression feeling very familiar. Well. It suited him. "Titan's! To me!" There were sounds all around, and some flashes of green and blue light through the smoke, but no Titan's showed up. Robin muttered under his breath. They had practiced in conditions like this! Why did they suddenly lose their heads?

_So unprofessional… _

And speaking of unprofessional, Slade had managed to sneak up behind him, because suddenly a voice whispered in his ear.

"Sorry about the green one… he actually ran flat into my elbow… can you believe it?" Slade chuckled like they were sharing a joke. Robin's own elbow shot backwards and embedded itself in Slade's abdomen. Or it was supposed to… it more like bounced off… well, he had gotten a punch in, and _that_ felt good.

"Robin, no one can see us now, what the hell is going on?" Slade kept his voice low.

"Going on? Good guys fighting bad guy… do you really need to be talked through something like that?" Robin quipped and threw another punch. Slade blocked it, but continued talking.

"Just explain why you came back?"

Robin blinked behind his mask. According to BB, Slade had known that he was in a coma, something they had been unable to keep from him due to his taps on the Tower, presumingly. So what was this 'coming back'-thing? Then he remembered. Slade was nuts. Well, he would play along, then.

"I belong here, this is who I am. Of course I came back!" he snorted, trying a combination of kicks. Slade had to work a bit to block them, and Robin felt a strange sense of pride.

"Oh? I was under the illusion you belonged with_ me_." the man said, still in a calm, quiet voice.

"_Illusion_ being the key word, Slade." Robin smirked.

"I love you."

Robin stopped dead. Slade might just as well have said 'I am a fluffy light-blue bunny who likes chamomile tea.' for all the sense it made. Robin, though, was not the only one who had frozen. The smoke had cleared somewhat now, and,. behind Slade, Robin could just about spot Speedy, arrow nocked and ready, but bow lowered. His mouth was hanging slightly open.

Robin couldn't find the words at the moment. Slade just looked at him and Robin slowly just shook his head in denial. The gesture made the man straighten up.

"I'll leave then." he said.

"Yes! Go away with you! He does not wish for you to be here!" Starfire had finally found them, and the others were closing in as well. Robin heard a low growl coming from Slade that, somehow, made his spine tingle pleasantly. A few more explosions were heard and the smoke thickened again. Even attacking immediately with full force was useless. Slade was gone.

* * *

The team left, feeling somewhat victorious, but someone lagged behind. Speedy found himself looking back into the thinning smoke, frowning… wondering…

* * *

Another pair of curious eyes was watching the scene, and having the advantage of a high position outside the building, he saw Slade coming out from a hatch in the roof. He landed on silent feet behind the man, but not silent enough. Red X almost got his head kicked off.

"Hey! Wooo! Take it easy, there Slade, I'm on _your_ team!" the thief gasped and then added. "Well, not _team_, exactly, but at least in the same _general area_-"

"What do you want?" Slade clipped him off.

"To talk about strange birds…" Red X said, and then, as a thank you for suggesting such a pleasant topic, got slammed into a wall.

"What do you know?"

"Damn, I'm glad you don't want to know my phone number…" the thief groaned. "He really got your knickers in a twist, huh?"

"_Talk_!" Slade was not in the mood to joke around. He _was_, however, in the _perfect_ mood to kill someone.

"Okay-okay! I fought him the other day, and something is _definitely_ wrong… not that we got a chance to really_ chat,_ ya know, but…"

"So you don't _know_ anything, do you?" Slade hissed, and his grip on the teen tightened. The theif suddenly realized that knowing _nothing_ would be bad… the thing was, he _didn't _know anything, so he tried another approach. He babbled.

"Well, he was like brainwashed, right? And life was rather sweet when he was with you, ya know? He can be a real hard-ass, but I guess you know all about … I–DID-NOT-JUST-SAY-THAT! And I actually _like_ the kid-" Red X caught the renewed dangerous gleam in Slade's eye and corrected himself "NO! No- not like _like_, like… I like the red-heads, really… more my cup of tea… I mean Starfire is so _cute_ with those big green eyes and Speedy… wow… wouldn't mind a roll in the hay with _him_, let me tell you, and-"

"Enough."

"'Kay." Red X breathed in.

To Red X's immense relief Slade loosened his grip and let him go.

"I _know_ something is wrong." Slade muttered.

"Hey, I'll… I'll help you do some snooping?" Red X said, the suggestion actually coming out as a question because he surprised himself so. He wasn't usually the type to offer to do others a favor, and _certainly_ not for free. Slade seemed to catch on to his confusion.

"I'll make it worth your while." the man said flatly.

Red X sighed with relief. _Now_ everything was back to normal. Felt good.

"You better." he added, for effect. "Meet you back here tomorrow night?"

Slade gave a curt nod and seemed to melt into some shadows Red X hadn't really known was there… it was like the man brought them_ with_ him, somehow. The thief shuddered and then set off. He had some snooping to do.

* * *

Back at the Tower the Titan's celebrated their partial victory, hoping Slade really _had_ left for good. It seemed that only Speedy noticed that Robin was a bit pale and his smile a bit forced. Speedy himself was not in a party mood, exactly, and kept glancing at Raven and the others out of the corner of his eye. Were they _really_ capable of doing what he suspected? Didn't they understand the cruelty of it? Sure, he didn't want Robin to be a bad guy either, Speedy thought that part was a tragedy in itself, but if they really_ loved _each other? And even if you ignored that, _no one_ should be forced to be something they _weren't_… Speedy felt _very _strongly about _THAT_ issue. More than enough people had tried to mould him over the years. But what should he do? Betray the Titan's or let Robin, unconsciously, suffer? How do you tell a guy about something like this, anyway? It wasn't until rather late in the evening when Speedy gathered some courage, as he got Robin alone for a moment.

"Errr… Rob?"

"Yeah?"

"I…. I… the thing Slade said…"

Robin turned rather white.

"You _heard_? The others too?"

"Yes... I mean no... not the others… damn, BB and Cy would have teased you about it, wouldn't they?" Speedy managed a small smirk.

"Like _you_ are?" Robin muttered.

"What? No, I… just wanted to ask… you know… how you_ feel _about it…?"

Robin stared at his teammate with a raised eyebrow.

"The great archer wants to talk feelings? What's up?"

"C'mon… pretty strange, huh?" Speedy tried desperately.

"Yeah… a psycho saying psycho things… _really_ strange…" Robin mumbled dryly and looked rather uncomfortable.

"So… you don't feel like… _that…_ back…?" Speedy trailed off.

"Are you _insane_?!" Robin spluttered. "Why would I..? How…? I mean, I… he… _NO_!" Robin's eyes were haunted with confusion, however, and he grabbed his head. "Now I have a headache too! I'm going to bed."

"Umm… sorry… I'll… I'll head out for a bit..." Speedy said quietly to the air in general.

* * *

Running over the rooftops in the night, Speedy tried to piece everything together. This was really Robin's preferred way to clear his head, but Speedy had taken to it as well, even though he liked the daytime better. As an archer, it helped when you could_ see_ your targets.

Eventually he stopped to catch his breath, his arms resting on the almost chest-high wall that surrounded the roof he was currently on. Speedy let his head rest on his arms as well, and sighed deeply. It was decision time. Who said Robin couldn't be happy with the Titan's? He _had_ been, hadn't he? And why not happy with Speedy himself? Ah, well, _or_ Starfire then… but preferably Speedy. Deep inside, though, he knew that Robin _hadn't _been happy before… not completely, anyway. And did he, Speedy, really want to be with, no, _fall in love_ with, someone who were in love with someone else? Even if Robin didn't know it, there would be something missing… _someone_ missing… forever!

"Damnit, I can't do that to him!" Speedy almost shouted.

"Good. Then don't." The voice behind him made the archer gasp in a very undignified way as he spun around.

"_You_?"

"The one and only…"  
"Well, Robin might have something to say about that…" Speedy smirked.

Red X shrugged his shoulders. "I'm never gonna hear the last of _that_, am I?"

"Nope." Speedy said, before crossing his arms. "Now, sod off. I don't have time for you. Go steal something."

"What, no strings?"  
"Well, I guess it would weigh on your_ conscious_…" Speedy sneered.

"No strings, then…" the thief snickered. "So, gorgeous, come here often?"

"I thought I told you to piss off?" Speedy turned his back to the thief and leaned on the wall again. He knew X wouldn't attack him… Oh, the thief was a skilled fighter when he had to, but at long as Speedy didn't try to grab his loot, there would be no trouble… only the trouble of getting _rid _of him, it seemed.

Red X himself was on top of the world. He had spent the whole day, both in costume and as a civilian, trying to find any information about Robin from any source he could think off. Criminals, reporters, pizza-guys, no one had really known anything, although some thought the kid was acting a bit weird… Those who knew about Robin's involvement with Slade were surprisingly few, their city was on the other side of the continent after all, and most of them now believed it was simply a rumor. Red X had shook his head at their stupidity… so all it took was to switch sides, disappear for a almost a year and then reappear in another city, mask-less, and no one recognized you? Well, no one seemed to know about that Clark Kent-guy either… People were just blind. Well, all that digging had gotten him nowhere, and then he stumbled over the best, _and_ the hottest, source of all. And right on his own doorstep… sorta speak. Lucky him. He sauntered up the hero, leaning against the wall himself, so close he was practically leaning over _Speedy_. No matter. 'S all good…

"Really, thief, beat it. I need to think." Speedy growled, but didn't move. The one who was _supposed_ to move was Red X, damnit… Speedy had been there_ first_.

"Oh, but it's simply no fun unless you chase me…" Red X complained.

"Stop pouting." Speedy snorted.

"Am _NOT_!" Red X said indignantly, before adding. "Besides, I have a mask, so you can't _tell_."

"I can _hear _it." Speedy replied, then sighed. "Look… really… I need to be alone, 'kay?"  
"Thinking about Robin? Feeling guilty?" Red X asked directly.

Speedy spun around again, his eyes very wide behind his mask.

"Wh-what… what do you know?"

"Why does people keep asking me that?!" Red X complained. "Well, at least _you_ didn't slam me into a wall…" he added. "What I know? Right, I know there is one extremely dangerous and heartbroken killer on the lose, and one beyond mental little ex-hero bird-boy suddenly showing up again and acting like Slade never fucked him silly… and, really, they belong together, creating havoc far, _far_ away from here… and that's not just_ my _opinion, is it?"

"I…" Speedy's confidence was draining out of him in buckets. "I said I need to _think_!" Speedy brought his hands up and pushed the thief away. Red X had gotten way too close for comfort, and with the low wall behind him, Speedy didn't even have room to draw his bow if needed.

The thief didn't let himself be pushed around _this_ time, though. Not by a _hero_. He pushed _back_.  
"No deal, babe. Something is going on, and you are gonna tell me about it." sensing that those were fighting words, Red X changed into a much smoother tone of voice. "Just do… We'll figure something out, kay?"

Something inside Speedy ignored that the offer came from an enemy… fuck, he had lots of_ friends_ which he _couldn't_ talk to about this… and he needed to, _so _badly. He closed his eyes, leaned his head back against the top of the wall and took a deep breath. Then he began to tell the story.

As he finished there was a long silence, and after a while he had to open his eyes to confirm that X was still there… not that he didn't feel his body flush against his own, but the guy normally_ talked_, so…

"That crazy bitch." the thief finally hissed.

"Hey! I… yeah… a bit… but…" Speedy quieted down. Hearing himself tell the story made it hard to defend the other's actions.

"Do... do they all know about their true feelings?" Red X asked, "And I'm using 'feelings' _really_ lightly here, 'cause Slade in _love_? _That_ I'll believe when I see it… but he obviously cares for the kid … somehow…" the thief managed to look uncomfortable, mask and all.

"I… don't know… I think Raven does… and Star… But I don't think any of them wants to believe it, you know? They just want everything back to normal…"

"Well, so do _I_… with Robin_ not here_." Red X clarified, chuckling slightly.

"Maybe I could talk o Rae…" Speedy started, but the other cut him off.

"Read my lips; C-R-A-Z-Y B-I-T-C-H."

"Said the raving kleptomaniac." Speedy smirked. "Besides, you're masked, so lip-reading is rather difficult."

To the hero's astonishment, the thief removed the hard skull-part of his mask and pulled up the cloth underneath half way.

"Easier now?" Red X smirked, quickly leaning forward to capture the red-head's lips with his own. He had in fact been staring at them the whole time, frantically trying to pay attention to the story, but how much patience was a young man supposed to have, really? He had run out of his.

Speedy was simply stunned for a few seconds, and when he came to his senses again, those senses told him everything were just fiiiine… he felt a hand on his hip, also just fine, and then another one at the back of his neck. His own hands were suddenly in similar positions. The thief had a somewhat slimmer build than him, but was just a hairsbreadth taller, something he really took advantage of, as they kissed. Something in Speedy reminded him that _he_ usually was the aggressor, however, and, thanks to his strong arms, he managed to flip them around. Speedy took over for a few minutes, but then X, the sneaky bastard, somehow had him pressed up against the low wall again. How the thief had managed that without teleporting, Speedy didn't know. A few turns later, however, the wall disappeared. They both nearly fell to their deaths before they managed to catch their balance.

"Come." Red X panted and grabbed Speedy's wrist, pulling him towards the middle of the roof.

"Where?" Speedy gasped, just as breathless.

"Safety first…" the thief grinned, and opened a covered up sky light. "Don't wanna take a nasty fall if I fuck you through the wall."

Speedy snorted "If _anyone_ will be fucked through a wall it'll be _you_…"

"Let's discuss it inside…" Red X grinned again and Speedy couldn't help but sigh at the sight. Such a dazzling, stunning, absolutely _naughty_ smile… it made his knees weak… not that it meant he would let the thief top, though… he had nothing against bottoming, but with someone he would have to try to bring to justice next time X couldn't keep his hands to himself? No, that would seriously mess with his mind… _Robin really didn't have a chance in hell, did he?_

The thief jumped down into the opening, landing gracefully on the floor below. Speedy, barely thinking, followed. Before he had time to look around he was yanked through a door and pushed onto a thick mattress on the floor. Red X was on top of him instantly, nimble fingers trying to figure out the fastenings to his costume. Speedy managed to get the guy's tattered cape off, he didn't want to get stuck in that thing, but the belt was another matter.

"Yeah, I know… Robin designed it like a fucking chastity belt… I'll help…" the thief chuckled. Speedy joined him, delighted when the belt finally clicked open. He had to help X as well, as his own outfit wasn't exactly the tear-away kind. The clothes swiftly gathered on the floor, unwanted and unneeded. With a silent agreement they let each other's masks be, Red X's only being pulled up to his nose. None of them had a bashful bone in their body _or_ had heard of second thoughts for that matter. The only thing that mattered at the moment was the way their bodies felt, both their own and the other's.

Speedy noticed that Red X still was on top of him, having most of the control. He was about to change that when the guys' lips moved from his lips to his throat, nipping and licking. It felt heavenly, but-

"Cut it out or I'm gonna have to wear a turtle-neck like Robin…" Speedy gasped.

The thief snickered.

"Is that your subtle way to tell me to go lower?"

Speedy snorted and pulled his temporary partner towards his lips again, sitting up slightly so the thief ended up sitting more or les on Speedy's lap. He felt X's erection press up against his own, and then the thief's long, slim fingers wrapped around them both, making Speedy groan into his mouth. His cock was already weeping, but more slickness was added from somewhere.

_Wouldn't surprise me if he had the lube in his belt pockets…_ Speedy thought wryly. The oil-like substance felt fantastic, though, so who was he to complain? A sudden push on his chest made him lose his balance and fall back again. Speedy had been close to coming already, and was actually thankful for the diversion. It would have been slightly embarrassing to come from a simple hand-job, but what could he say? Being a member of a team _really_ limited his cruising time, and it had been _months_ since he had gotten any… not that he wasn't hit on constantly, but he wasn't a _complete_ whore. He let out a 'only-partial-whorey' moan as the thief scooted down and sucked in the tip of Speedy's member, flicking his tongue over the slit. Slicked, skilled fingers massaged his balls and pushed at his entrance. Speedy made something between a sigh and a moan, drawing his knees up. Okay, then, he would let the delinquent top… for now… but he already planned to retaliate. Red X picked up on the signs and didn't lose any time preparing the hero. Speedy was impatient, however. He didn't_ need_ that much preparation. He liked it when it hurt just a _bit_. Speedy hooked his legs around the other's waist and pulled him closer, just to, at the last minute flip on his side, making the thief yelp as he was suddenly underneath. The archer had no intention of topping now that he had started looking forward to being filled, however, and used the new position to quickly sink down to the root of the other's member, making Red X arch and buck his hips. Speedy loved the control of riding when he bottomed and he loved watching the face of his lover as he did it, although in this case, it was partially hidden. He rode hard, avoiding to touch himself and batting Red X's hands away when he tried to stroke him as well. He was just too close, and the thrusts against his prostate were enough. This position was devilishly hard on the thighs, though, and as his muscles started to burn and almost cramp, Speedy leaned forward.

"Your turn to do the work…" he breathed in X's ear.

"Be glad to…" the other growled playfully and suddenly Speedy was on his back again, his legs over his partner's shoulders. The thief's thrusts were fast and shallow, striking the right spot every time, leading to some rather undignified sounds on the archer's part. Speedy bit his lip to try to hold the sounds in as well as his release.

"Oh, god you're tight… feels so… good…" he heard X groan, which didn't help at all. Way too soon, according to himself, he reached the point of no return, but, thankfully, the thief came with him.

_Maybe it's been a while for him too…?_

Red X had collapsed more or less on top of him, and as the other teen's cock slide out of him Speedy felt a tingle that told him that his body was already recuperating. He smirked. Payback-time! First it was 'gasp-like-fish-out-of-water'-time, however, so he did.

Red X was watching the other's face when Speedy realized that they hadn't used protection.

"Don't worry, I took care of it…" he chuckled as he rolled of the hero to find a more comfortable position.

"You a mind reader?" Speedy asked, watching the thief disposing of the used condom.

"Nah, I just recognized the 'oh-shit'- expression… think I worn it a few times too… I'm clean though!" he hastily added, making sure the hero didn't get the wrong idea.

"Yeah, me too, but you know… never too careful…"

"Mhmmm…"

Surprised by the unusually non-verbal reply, Speedy looked over towards his recent lover and smiled. The thief's head were resting on his arm and, even with the mask, he looked half asleep.

_I'll let him rest…_ Speedy thought. _He'll need it. _

He couldn't keep his hands away for long though, and soon started to explore the other's body. There had been very little time before, after all. Speedy found that he liked what he saw. Red X was definitely toned. He let his hands run over the other's chest, gently teasing the dark nipples until they were rock hard. Red X groaned a bit at the attention but otherwise he was all but knocked out. Speedy grinned. Wasn't a thief supposed to be alert at all times? Especially with his present company. Well, it wasn't like he was gonna haul his ass to jail… at least not without having fun with it first… His hands wandered lower, over a waist that seemed to never end and had the greatest set of abs he had ever seen on such a lithe body. Speedy let his fingers draw patterns around the small innie bellybutton, which he found strangely cute, by the way. His fingers continued their adventure, and, reaching their goal, they wrapped around Red X half erect shaft. Speedy himself was fully erect already and he carefully slid his arm out from under the other's head, stealthily getting himself in a better position. He found the condoms and the lube at the foot of the bed and smiled somewhat evilly. He prepared himself first and then quickly moved between Red X' legs, spreading them wide. This made his partner come back to the land of the living again.

"Hey, hero-boy, what do you think you are- aahhhh…"

"Just making the score even, right?" Speedy grinned and continued to stroke the other teen while slipping a finger inside him. He carefully started to stretch the tenses muscle, adding another finger, but Red X seemed as impatient as him, so soon he replaced them for the real thing. The thief bucked and tensed, making really lovely noises that mimicked the ones that Speedy had made, even though the archer would never admit it. The thief was tight and even the hard globes of his ass seemed to squeeze him, but the lube did its job and soon Speedy could start to move in earnest. Which he did. He held the thief's legs apart in the crooks of his arms, making sure he could get in as deep as possible and he fucked X the way he liked to be fucked himself; hard and fast. The body beneath him bucked and moaned, and as Speedy let go of X's legs to changed his position slightly, they wrapped around his hips instead, pulling him in even closer. Speedy was riding the high waves towards completion, but he was determined to make the thief come first this time. He grabbed the other's cock roughly and started pumping again, in sync with his thrusts. He was soon rewarded with an incredible feeling as his own member were gripped even tighter inside the other, being squeezed in spasms that didn't end even after Red X had finished streaking his whole chest and lower belly with splatters of white cum. Speedy stayed almost completely still, letting those sensations bring him over the top, before he collapsed in pretty much the same manner Red X had done before.

After taking a few deep breaths, he rolled off and continued his hunt for oxygen on his back next to his likewise struggling companion.

"That was… kinda… wow…" Speedy panted after a while.

"Yeah… wow…" Red X agreed, and they both chuckled.

"You were so tight it was like…" Speedy started, but couldn't find the right words and just made a vague hand gesture that Red X couldn't see anyway.

"Duh…" the thief replied under his breath, but Speedy heard him and somehow managed to put two and two together.

"You're not _serious_?" he exclaimed, hoisting himself up on an elbow to be able to look over at the other teen.

"What?" Red X said, trying to sound innocent. Not an easy task for the guy.

"You never _bottomed_ before?"

"So? Not like I was a virgin! I'm just a top!" The thief sounded rather defensive.

"But you _were_… you _were _a virg- oh, _damn_, did I hurt you? You should have _said _something!"

"You try to explain something when you are having the greatest fuck of your life…" Red X pouted, but grinned as he saw a wide grin appear on Speedy's face. "So what if I'm gonna be so sore tomorrow? I'll take the day off…"

"Sounds like it would be a good idea to fuck you _every _day… to keep you on the straight and narrow…"

"Yeah, you might wanna rephrase that…" Red X laughed.

"Well, I would let you do me, ya know? Let me just say that you have other talents than stealing…"

"Why thank you, kind sir…" Red X chuckled.

They stayed quiet for a while. None of them had any regrets. They had had sex. They had enjoyed it. End of story.

"You and I are pretty alike, aren't we?" Red X yawned, startling as Speedy burst out laughing.

"Man, if you only knew how _pissed _Robin used to be when Slade said the same thing to him!" The lust-filled fog suddenly cleared, and Speedy sat straight up in bed. "Robin! Damn, I forgot!"

"Nah, you took a break… that's allowed…" Red X smirked.

Speedy, however, slumped back onto the mattress and rolled onto his stomach, burying his head in a pillow. "What am I gonna _do_?" came a muffled wailing.

"Hey, don't worry…" Red X said and patted the archer's naked butt affectionately. "You know the right thing to do, don't you? Even _I _do, and that's saying a lot…"

Speedy mumbled something incoherent into the pillow, and Red X sighed.

"Listen… I know exactly what to do."

"What?" came from the pillow.

"I'll tell you… but there's something I got to do first…" X said thoughtfully.

"What?" Speedy muttered again.

"Fuck you doggie-style."

* * *

Robin woke up in a terrible mood. He had tossed and turned most of the night, and when it was time for his shift on the guard duty, Raven had just sent him off to bed again.

After reluctantly sleeping for a few more hours, he had finally decided to confront Speedy about the obscene thing he had said, but archer was nowhere to be found. Still "out". Robin had found Raven, but after a few tentative words felt too uncomfortable to really talk to her.

_Uncomfortable? Try SCARED. Something is really WRONG here! _

He was standing at the kitchen counter with the others for an early breakfast when Speedy finally slunk in, looking a bit guilty.

Robin crossed his arms.

"Where have _you _been?"

"Out." Speedy shrugged, not quite meeting his stare.

"What where you doing? You missed your shift!" Robin's voice was ice cold now.

"Getting laid. Really recommend it." Speedy said, smirking as a choking sound told him that Beast Boy had some trouble with his porridge.

"We need to talk." Robin's face had taken on a slightly red shade, but if it was from embarrassment or anger, Speedy didn't know.

"Nope, I need to crash… hot sex all night, ya know… wears a fellow out… be glad to demonstrate…"

"Speedy!"

Starfire and Robin shouted his name at the same time, and the archer bit his tongue. He hadn't meant to be quite that blunt. He guessed Red X was a bad influence. Not really surprising, that.

"Well, _SO-RRY_! I'll see you in a few hours, Rob… 'kay?"

"Fine." Robin muttered in a tone that clearly told everyone that it was _not_, and that some poor appliance in the gym would feel his anger soon enough.

* * *

Two hours or so before, Speedy had woken up in Red X's small apartment feeling very, very satisfied. Last night, among other things, they had come up with a plan. Of sorts. He wasn't that big in the plan-department and Red X even _less_ so, but it was adequate. Especially since it depended on Slade doing most of the work. He looked around, noticing that the bedroom was on the small side, almost completely taken over by the large bed… because it was a proper bed, he had realized, even though it didn't have a frame and was placed directly on the floor… comfy as hell, too.

"Good morning, hero." a newly-woken muffled voice said to his left.

"Morning, thief." Speedy chuckled, hearing X chuckling back.

"Great night, eh?" X rolled over on his side and grinned.

"Fan-fucking-tastic." Speedy agreed, solemnly. "Can't happen again, though."

"Awww… why?" asked the other teen and his fingers started playing over the Titan's chest.

"Well, if you got you act together…?" Speedy said, half heartedly, but got a snort in response. "Well, then." he continued. "Sorry… I can't date a criminal… my life is enough messed up as it is…"

"Yeah, I know…" X sighed a bit. "Hey, just promise you won't tell Raven, or she'll fry your mind too… and I kinda want you to remember…" the last was said with a grin, but there was a very potent seriousness behind it.

They looked at each other for a second before their eyes widened, as it finally sunk in what Red X had suggested.

"She_ wouldn't_, would she?"

"Maybe not… she doesn't care as much for you as for Robin, I bet… you would be off the team, though…" a mischievous smirk appeared on Red X's lips. "Hey, I bet Robin and Slade would let us come back with them!"

"No."

"No eloping?"

"No eloping."

"Worth a try."

"Always."

They chuckled again.

"Well… maybe I'll move there…" Red X said after a while.

"What? Leave Jump?" Speedy didn't like that idea. Not one bit.

"Yeah, well... I gotta move now, anyway, since you know where I live-"

"No, you don't ha-"

"Are you saying that next time something's pretty goes missing, you won't come here to look for it?" Red X said sarcastically. "I mean, I WOULD be innocent, naturally, but I would be completely unprepared for the visit and be all out of coffee, and that would be _so _embarrassing…"

"Oh, yes, terrible." Speedy muttered.

"Besides, it would be kinda awkward, running in to you all the time… seeing how much you want me, and such…"

"Pffft…" Speedy snorted.

"… and then there's my other favorite red-head… finding out that she is just a _bit _too psychotic for my taste was a bummer."

"What is it with you and red-heads?!" Speedy exclaimed, very curious.

"… got my reasons.." Red X smirked.

"So if I dyed my hair, you wouldn't find me attractive?" Speedy asked, raising himself up to be able to look down on the other teen.

"Oh, I'd still _do_ you… but my heart wouldn't be in it…" X smirked.

"You're nuts…" Speedy snorted, and flopped down on the bed again.

"Fancy a quickie?"

"Fancy a broken nose? I'm beat!" Speedy groaned.

"Poor baby… I'll ride you!" a sympathetic Red X declared, grinning hungrily.

"If you can get it hard it's all yours." Speedy smirked and tucked his arms behind his head. "Good luck…"

Red X didn't need luck, though, he only needed talent, and _that_ he had a lot of.

* * *

Twenty minutes later they both had collapsed again in a sweaty pile of satisfied flesh.

"Can't believe you did that." Speedy gasped.

"Told you I could." Red X gasped back.

After regaining his breath Speedy discovered what time it was.

"I better go before Robin has an aneurysm." he groaned, pulling his pants back on.

"Pfft… either way, my problem's solved." Red X smirked, still sprawled out on top of the bed, looking good enough to… no. Speedy stopped himself in time.

"Think Slade would agree?" Speedy said meaningfully.

"Oh, yeah, Slade… forgot about him…" X confessed.

"Guess I should be flattered that I made you forget an assassinating giant…" Speedy chuckled, as he finished dressing. "I'll see you tonight. Make sure you keep your end of the bargain."

"Or what?" X grinned mischievously and rolled over on his stomach, wriggling his ass. "You'll have to punish me?"

Speedy pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I hate you so much right now."

"Keep that thought… maybe we'll go rougher tonight?" X suggested hopefully.

Speedy fled, having a feeling he wouldn't be able to get out of the apartment at all if he didn't.

* * *

Robin's mood didn't improve during the day. Time after time he tried to confront Speedy, only to be cut off with the now hated 'later'. As he had caught the archer coming out of the gym he had followed him all the way to his room. Speedy had, grinning, invited Robin to take a shower with him and only then had the Titan's leader, blushing, given up and gone off to sulk on the roof.

One after the other the Titans came to try to talk to him, but he ignored them all, even pushing Starfire away when she wouldn't take the hint. He tried to feel bad about it, but couldn't find the energy. That's the place and mood Speedy found him in. The archer sighed. He had pissed his leader off intentionally, to get him worked up enough not to think too clearly, but that also meant he had a hornets nest to deal with.

"Greetings, fearless leader." he started, grinning a little.

"Piss off." his fearless leader snarled.

_Wow… déjà vu…_ Speedy's grin widened somewhat. He doubted he and Robin would end up like he and Red X, though…

"Come on… we're going out."

"What are you talking about?" Robin snarled and kicked the ledge he was sitting on. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Do you have your grapple-hook with you?" Speedy asked.

"Yeah, why-"

"That's all I needed to know." Speedy said and flung himself at Robin, knocking them both off the roof.

As they fell, Robin showed why he was the boy wonder, whipping out his grapple-hook and shot it up at the ledge they had just left. Speedy grabbed onto his leader, grinning widely.

A few seconds later they landed safely on the ground. Robin whipped around, about to give Speedy the scolding of his life. The archer quickly slapped his hand over his leader's mouth.

"Listen… you know something is up, right? Wanna know _what_? Then just come with me, okay? Trust me!" he hurriedly said. He didn't remove his hand until Robin nodded and then didn't give the shorter teen much time to ask any questions as he quickly pulled him towards the underground garage.

* * *

"So tell me already!" Robin demanded. They were on a rooftop, close to the now demolished buildings. Robin winced when he saw them, remembering how he had been sent off to bed like some toddler instead of doing his part of the job.

"Ummm…" Speedy was looking around a bit uncertainly. "I think… I don't think this is the right time-"  
"Wrong. It's the perfect time." a dark voice behind them said.

Speedy and Robin spun around and Robin drew his bo-staff. Speedy, however, didn't reach for his bow.

"Weren't you supposed to leave, Slade?" Robin growled.

"There is something we both need to hear first. I'm not here to fight you, Robin. Put your weapon away."

"This has nothing to do with you." Robin objected. "If you won't leave on your own, I'll make you." he was about to attack when something hit the back of his head and the world went dark.

"How dare you?" Slade snarled, about to tear Speedy to shreds. A black blur landed between them.

"Hey, stop!" Red X said. "No nasty stuff, kay?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, it's just that he won't listen if he's gonna fight you." Speedy tried to explain hurriedly. "We need to get someplace calmer, and not quite this public."

Red X's shoulders slumped.

"Okay, let's go to my place… as a Titan already knows where it is, I guess it wouldn't matter if a mercenary did too… damn, I _really_ have to find another apartment…"

* * *

Robin groaned as he woke up. He had had _way_ too many headaches lately; he really was starting to get worried. He sat up gingerly without opening his eyes. He could tell it was light through his eyelids, and brightness didn't go well with this kind of pain. As he tried to bring his hand up to touch the back of his head, he heard the jingle of metal and something cold tightened around his wrist, stopping his hand from reaching its target. His eyes snapped open then, and he tried to ignore the stab of pain that brought.

"What the-" He was on a bed, and one of his wrists were chained to a heating pipe, by a series of linked handcuffs. His hand automatically went to his belt, even though he already was pretty sure it wasn't there. He was right. He spotted it across the room, neatly folded on a chair, and very much out of his reach.

The door to his right opened and Robin's head snapped that way.

"Sla-Speedy?"

"Yeah… sorry 'about your head… brought you an aspirin…" the archer said, looking worried.

"What… why…I… _RED X_?!" The Titan stared open mouthed at the figure behind his team mate.

"Morning, kid! Well, you only been out for an hour, but, you know…"

The thief had part of his mask pulled up and for the first time Robin could see that damn grin he had only suspected before.

"_Speedy_?!" Robin looked pleadingly at the archer, really needing some sort of explanation soon.

"Don't panic, Rob…It's just that… this will be a bit overwhelming, kay? Here. Take the aspirin. You'll need it."

Robin did, but not before checking that the pills really _were_ painkillers. He then folded his arms and leaned back against the wall.

"All right Speedy. I'll give you five minutes to explain, and if I don't believe you, consider yourself a traitor."

The hurt look on the archers face didn't go unnoticed, but Robin was angry enough to ignore it.

"Aw, kid, don't be such a bitch!" Red X chuckled. "Hell, the last Titan I had in my bed was a lot more fun"

Speedy punched the thief in the arm, but X wasn't discouraged. He simply strolled into the room and plopped down on the foot of the bed, grinning at both Titan's teasingly.

"Hey, Speedy, why didn't you pull out the cuffs last night? Holding out on me?" X asked, pouting a little by the end. Robin glanced at the cuffs and then recognized them as the type the Titans where licensed to use. Four pairs. That meant they had used _his_ too. Then Red X's insinuations hit him and his eyes snapped back to Speedy.

"You and _Red X_?"

"It just happened, and it has nothing to do with this…" Speedy looked appropriately embarrassed. "Look, Robin… the thing is…"

"I think I should be present for this." Slade said, suddenly appearing in the doorway.

Robin's heart started beating hard. Why had Speedy arranged for this? What where they planning?

"Aw, look, baby, he looks scared." Red X smirked, and Robin quickly tried to school his features into a scowl.

"Don't worry, please!" Speedy now started to sound desperate. "I promise you, you are in no danger, trust me!"

"Look where trusting you got me!" Robin snorted. "Well, traitor, got anything to say for yourself?"

"I'm _not_ a …" Speedy took a long deep breath. "You were never in a coma!"

"Excuse me?"

"You have been away from Jump for the last two years… the rumors you might have heard were true, you were with Slade… by your own free will, at least I _think_ so." Speedy's eyes darted towards the masked man, who had crossed his arms very much like Robin, and stood leaning against the back wall.

"Crazy-" Robin started but got cut off.

"It get's crazier, so shut up a moment!" Speedy interrupted frantically. "So we wanted you back, kay? We were convinced you were being more or less held hostage… duped into thinking you wanted to be with the bast- Slade. At least _I_ thought so… so Raven came up with a plan. She took you from yours and Slade's bedroom and she… she… she _brainwashed_ you, okay? She messed up your memories, and when you woke up you could barely remember anything about you and Slade, but… you did _anyway_, and… and… that made me think that maybe…" Speedy hesitated and then turned his head to glare in the man's direction. "This would be a very good time to remove that damn mask, Slade!"

Amazingly the man nodded and there was a soft click, followed by a gasp from Robin.

"You! It's… it's…" Robin's eyes darted from one person to the other and then froze on Speedy's fac. "What do you mean '_mine and Slade's bedroom_'?"

"Well… you… were like… an item…" Speedy started.

"Fucking like bunnies. Or so I've heard." Red X clarified. "Lucky bastard…" he muttered, but it was unclear which of the males he considered lucky.

Slade had taken a few steps closer and sank down on the edge of the bed.

"You remember?" he asked quietly.

Robin stared up at the man, eyes wide behind his mask. He shook his head.

"No… I… I had these dreams… I… I _recognize_ you, I… but I would _never_-! I… _Get away from me_!" he yelled as Slade moved closer.

Red X felt Speedy tremble beside him, and quickly rose to put his arms around the archer's waist.

"I… I thought he would remember… I thought I just had to tell him, and then him seeing Slade's face… I… I thought…"

"Shhh… let's leave them alone for a bit, huh? It's late, we are all tired and hungry. Let's get some food."

"I don't want to leave him with-"

"Slade won't hurt him, you know that. If anyone can bring those memories back, Slade can."

"But-"

"Come." Red X dragged the reluctant hero out the door and slammed it shut.

"What if he _never_ rem-" Speedy started again, voice quivering.

Red X's lips efficiently silenced him.

* * *

In the bedroom things were, in Robin's opinion, getting exceedingly worse. Slade had stopped him from drawing back, and kicking and slugging the man had little or no effect.

"Stop struggling, I won't hurt you." Slade said in a deep soothing voice that stroked against Robin's spine, making it tingle and arch of its own accord.

"Then get off me!" Robin snarled, trying to fight the pleasurable feeling by struggling harder. The man was more or less on top of him, and even though they were fully clothed, it made Robin's mind do some nasty associating.

"No. I'll keep you down until you calm down. Tell me… do you believe what Speedy told you?"

Robin hesitated.

"I… don't know."

"But something has been feeling wrong, hasn't it?" the man pushed.

"Yes, but… I won't believe… I can't! Red X… Red X said I… I killed…"

"You _have_ killed, Robin. And stolen. But you saved many people for every death… and none of the victims where exactly innocent…"

"That doesn't matter! They were people! _I'm not a killer_!" Robin screamed, trying desperately to push the man off himself again. Deep down, very, very deep down something told him that Slade was telling the truth, but he refused to listen. He was a hero, not a murderer!

"Hush… as you wish. Forget about that part… let it go…" Slade's voice was almost hypnotic, and Robin found himself listening against his will. "You remember my face… what else? What were the dreams about?" Slade asked, getting his answer immediately as Robin blushed. "That good, eh? Noting else? Remember our home? Wintergreen? Sarah?"

Robin frowned slightly at the last name. There was something…. actually, there was a lot, just under the surface, but he just couldn't reach it. He sighed and shook his head. Slade scowled and for a moment Robin thought he was angry, until he recognized the man's deep worry.

_Wait… how did I know that?_

"Robin, I don't know what else to do, to make you remember… I…." Slade cut himself of. "I'm going to kiss you."

"Wh-what?" Robin gasped.

"I'm not going to if you won't let me, but maybe physical contact will make you remember… would it be worth it?" Slade asked, carefully studying his partners face.

After a long silence there was a very quiet "…okay…" from the teen, followed by another deep blush. Slade couldn't help but smile. He had missed those deep blushes. Not that he couldn't make his lover blush even now, of course… Oh yes, he still had the gift, but this was a _virginal_ blush, and Slade had to use every ounce of restraint to not just pounce on the boy.

Slade let the boy's arms go, and Robin stayed still. The man got even closer and then tilted Robin's chin up with his finger, just enough to meet his slightly parted lips. He knew that Robin had his eyes closed, even with the mask on. He could picture those long, dark lashes fluttering as he brushed the soft lips with his own. His hand were at the side of Robin's neck, and his fingertips felt the teens pulse quicken as he deepened the kiss, letting his tongue lick at the lips below until they parted even more in a small moan. He started exploring his lover's mouth like it was their first kiss, letting the intensity slowly grow until, miraculously, Robin started kissing back. Slade felt the boy's body move up against him, meeting his own, grinding against it. Then hands came up, wrapping themselves around his neck, fisting in his hair, pulling him down. They kissed until both of them needed a moment to breathe, and Slade looked down on Robin, smiling.

"So you remember now?"

Slade startled as tears appeared from under the mask.

"No… no I don't… I… I thought I… it felt so… but I don't! What if I never do? Where will I go? I can't go back to the Titan's! I can't even go back to Br- Batman! Not if what Speedy said is true… I…"

"You'll come back with me… In time, you'll remember." Slade said, trying to comfort the now sobbing teen, but Robin shook his head again.

"I can't! I _can't _go with you… I don't _know _you! I don't remember what kind of man you are… you… you made me a _murderer_!"

Slade sighed and backed off, letting Robin go completely. He disagreed with his little bird. He had made him better, made sure he overcame his limits. Yes, he had made sure Robin could kill, but he hadn't forced him. Robin _had _killed, though, and he had done it as an assassin as well as in self defense. It had never been easy on him, and he had never enjoyed it, but neither did Slade. It was just a job, and not one that occurred frequently. With Robin by his side, Slade had withdrawn more and more from the mercenary and assassin-business, but death was always lurking around the corner.

"I will never let you go." Slade said quietly, seeing Robin tense somewhat and shudder. "I promised you that many times, and I will keep that promise." Slade looked away, unable to look into that damn mask any longer. "But I will give you space. You have your own funds, I will make them available to you… if you should remember one day… you… you are welcome home." Slade took a deep breath. He dug into one of his belt pockets, quickly finding what he was looking for. "I would want you to keep this, however. You left it behind."

Something small flew towards Robin, and with his lightening fast reflexes, he grabbed it out of the air. He opened his hand and gasped. A gold ring. He turned it over so he could see the flattened top, already knowing there would me an 'S' and an 'R' engraved there.

"Satio ac Regnum" he whispered, making Slade gasp this time. "To… to satisfy and rule… I… I remember! I…" Robin let out a high keening wail and curled up on the bed, sobbing so hard he could barely breathe. He didn't even notice when the door slammed open and Speedy's, close to hysterical, voice wanted to know what the hell was going on. He remembered. Everything. He had come out of the shower, been knocked out somehow and then woken up at the Tower. His former friends had betrayed him… but he had betrayed _them_ as well. The two realities, the two points of views, battled each other for a moment before settling on somewhat of a middle ground. He felt the cuff around his wrist being unlocked, arms hugged him and he heard Speedy whisper in his ear.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry… I didn't understand, I'm sorry, Robin… I… please forgive me… I'm sorry."

Even stronger arms wound around him from the front, and another voice joined Speedy's.

"Everything will be all right, Robin. I'm here. I'll never let you go, remember?"

Slade. His lover. His love. Who made him a killer. No, Robin remembered now. Remembered the reasons, what it had felt like, what he had done to try to pay for those crimes… the balance, however rocky, was still there.

Robin hugged Slade back fiercely, while clinging to Speedy's arms at the same time. Slowly the sobbing died out and he started relaxing. As he heard a chuckle from the door he wearily turned his head. Red X stood there, leaning against the doorframe with a huge grin on his face.

"Well, that looks cozy! Up for a foursome?"

Robin started laughing, more from exhaustion than anything else, and wiped his eyes. Or tried to. He frowned when he felt the mask and ripped it off, throwing it across the room like it was the most disgusting thing he had ever touched.

"Oh, wow." Red X said, gripping the doorframe. Slade and Speedy simply leered at him, as they were rather used to seeing those very blue eyes. Slade still thought they were the most beautiful thing in the world, though.

"I would appreciate if you would stop ogling my fiancé." Slade said coldly, but with a hint of a smile still on his lips.

Robin opened his hand again, looking at the ring in his palm. Slade took it and held it up.

"Allow me?"

Robin nodded eagerly and held out his hand. The feeling of the ring sliding onto his finger was even greater than the first time it had happened. Slade leaned over him and kissed him on the lips, and Robin couldn't help but blush again.

"Aaawwww… that's so cute I wanna puke…" Red X sighed. "Come on, Speedy, aren't you getting any romantic feelings we could explore in the kitchen?"

Robin suddenly remembered the archer and turned around, spooning with Slade as he did so.

"Speedy…"

"I'm sorry…"

The archer's cheeks were wet with tears, and Robin reached out, wiping them away.

"It's okay… you said you didn't know, and I believe that… Raven _did_, though, I know that_. And_ Starfire. Probably the others too. I can't believe they… but you helped me, you did the right thing. I owe you."

"_We _owe you." Slade argued. "Anything you want. Just name it. You know where to find us."

"That's… that's okay… You don't owe me anything." Speedy said, shaking his head a bit.

"_What_?! Sorry, baby but you're just_ too_ stupid right now. _I_ helped _too_, remember? So what do _I _get?" Red X wanted to know.

"A 'get out of jail free'-card?" Robin suggested with a smirk. "Or a sense of originality so you don't have to steal _others_ identities?"

Red X looked like he was about to cry.

"How about a new apartment, fully paid including rent, power and water, anywhere in the world, for life?" Slade chuckled.

"A… penthouse?" X asked carefully.

"Anything you want." Slade said, but was nudged in the ribs by Robin. "Except for in our building, naturally" he added quickly.

"Furnished?" X added.

Slade nodded, and X shifted his gaze to Robin who nodded as well. Now the thief looked decisively happier.

"It's a deal. I'll let you know where."

Slade nodded absentmindedly and turned towards Robin again.

"What now?"

Robin closed his eyes and turned around, snuggling closer to the man for a moment. This was nice. Being a leader meant never being allowed to be weak, and with Slade he _could_… well… not _all_ the time, naturally, but sometimes… like now… He took a deep breath, breathing in the man's scent. God, he had missed him… despite not remembering him, he had missed him…

_Slade must be some kind of drug…_

Certain parts had missed him more than others though, and they started to get somewhat interested. Robin bit the inside of his cheek and tried to focus. He slowly opened his eyes, reluctantly let go of Slade and sat up.

"Sorry about that…" he muttered, a bit embarrassed at the flood of emotions that washed over him. He desperately hoped that Red X wouldn't want to settle in their city, because crying like a baby in front of the thief? That was a life-time support of ammo for X's sharp tongue.

Speedy sat up as well, and X pulled him to his feet.

"Enough moping, time for some butt-kicking, right?" he said hopefully and looked over at Robin.

"We could just go home." Slade offered. He had been boiling on the inside with rage since he heard Speedy's story, but, for Robin's sake, it might be best to just let go this time… he had to admit, though, wringing that witches' neck was a killing he _would _enjoy.

Robin stood up and started pacing the room. He had his thinking-face on, and the other's just watched him.

"No. We do _not_ just go home." he said after a while. He glanced over at Slade, noting how the man's hair was all tousled and his eye burnt with barely restrained power. "We do not kill, though. I will not kill again. Ever. Clear?"

Slade just nodded once, that was a discussion for another day, perhaps.

Robin studied the man, hoping he would not be in too much trouble, but it didn't look that way. After the nod, Slade merely stretched, folding his arms behind his head and leaned back, waiting to hear what Robin had planned.

"They are going to feel it, though." Robin said, his eyes now running over Slade's uniform. He had kinda missed it. It was… he shook his head. "Especially Raven. I think I know what to do…" His eyes stared thoughtfully into the air, at a point that just happened to be located somewhere below Slade's waist.

"Great, let's go!" Red X said, enthusiastically.

"_You_ wanna come?" Speedy asked, surprised.

"Yeah, well… I see it as one last chance to get lucky with you..." the thief grinned. "You know… victory sex?"

"Speedy, you don't have to do this either." Robin insisted. "If you do, you will probably not be a Titan anymore… I don't think they'll forgive you… maybe you can rejoin Titans East?"

"No on both." Speedy said. "So, I'll be alone again. Been there, done that… I'll manage. I can't stay with them, after what they did!"

Robin nodded absentmindedly, eyes still a bit distant.

"And Steel City is _cold_… I'm not moving there!" Red X said and folded his arms.

"What do you mea-" Speedy started, looking flustered.

"tsk-tsk-tsk… think of _moving_ sex! And 'why-did-you-follow-me-here'-sex, and 'because-just-shut-up'-sex…" Red X snickered, and Speedy just shook his head in an 'I give up' fashion.

"So… ready to go, then?" Speedy asked and started to head out the door, with Red X in front of him. Slade rose and picked up Robin's belt from the chair, handing it to him.

"You're really ready for this"? Slade murmured.

Robin looked up at him, chewing on his lower lip in thought.

"No. Not quite."

"Well, are you coming?" Red X wanted to know, tapping his foot impatiently. "I don't know about you, but I can't wait to visit the Tower… again…"

Robin came to the door.

"Err… I have something to discuss with Slade… be ready to leave in half an hour." he said, slamming the door in the thief's face.

Slade idly wondered what it was the boy wanted to discuss, until he was pulled down on top of him.

"I like your choice of subject." he grinned. "But here? Now?"

"Performance anxiety?" Robin smirked. "You?"

"Hardly." Slade chuckled and started to prove it.

* * *

Speedy blinked and stared at the door.

"What did they need to talk about?" he said, more or less to himself.

Red X snorted.

"Poor naïve hero. That's a combo of make-up-sex and I-missed-you-sex. They'll be out in ten minutes."

"But Robin said thirty?"

"Yeah, but with _that_ combination? Won't take that long." Rex X grinned. He thought for a moment and then shouted towards the door.

"You better not ruin my sheets!"

"We're buying you a whole new _bed_!" the muffled, indignant voice of Robin shouted back.

"Well I happen to _like _those sheets…" Red X muttered to himself. "Real linen! And they are even _monogrammed_… not _my_ initials, though, since I _stole_ them, but anyway!"

Speedy snickered and then suddenly stopped, paling.

"They are going to have _sex_?"

"Try and stop them. Come on. I dare you." X snickered in return.

"But… but… We are right _here_! What if we _hear _them?"

"Probably will. Wall's not too thick. If you're worried, go into the kitchen." Red X shrugged.

Speedy relaxed and looked for the door, finding the truth harsh.

"We are practically _standing_ in the kitchen!" he hissed. It was true, though, since the room was a combined kitchen and living room. "There are no other rooms?"

"There's a closet." Red X suggested. "Don't think any of us wanna go in_ there_, though… No fun."

* * *

In the meanwhile Robin and Slade had managed to get each other naked, even with some trouble.  
"Now I remember why we replaced our outfits…" Robin muttered. "Damn impractical in an emergency."

"Depends on the emergency." Slade shrugged before capturing Robin's lips. He wasn't really that interested in talking right now. Suddenly he felt Robin stiffen, and not in the expected way.

"What's wrong?" he asked, ending the kiss.

"I… I just remembered… me and Speedy… we kissed…"

Speedy was as good as dead at that moment, but Robin quickly wound his naked legs around Slade's hips, temporarily stopping him from the kill.

"It was before he was sure… it was… I guess it was a test… it meant nothing, I just had to tell you."  
"He should have known that you are mine…" the man growled, and Robin leered.

"I'm yours, huh? Care to prove it?"

"There's lube in the top drawer!" Red X yelled through the door.

"Thanks!" Robin yelled back, laughing. There were sounds of some scuffling, cursing and someone being dragged away, coming from the other side. Speedy had made sure they got at least a _bit _of privacy. Well… Robin didn't care. He would do Slade in the middle of a crowded square right now, he just needed him that much.

"Show me… he whispered in the man's ear as Slade nibbled on his neck. "Show me that I belong to you… only you… only yours…"

* * *

"Boy, Robin is really vocal, isn't he?" Red X said after a while, sounding quite impressed.

"_Shut-up-shut-up-shut-up_!" Speedy groaned, leaning over the kitchen counter with his hands over his ears.

"Awww…. but if this is _that_ terrible…" X started and snuck his hands across the hero's front. "…how come you're so hard?"

Speedy gasped at the touch and somehow didn't notice when both of their belts clattered to the floor.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, X had been almost right, the bedroom door opened and Robin showed up, fastening his belt.

"All right, so-" he looked up and stopped, discovering a really messy kitchen. The counters, for some unimaginably reason, seemed to have been swept clear of clutter. Speedy and Red X tried to put on innocent looks, but were rather flushed. Robin smirked before he was suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled back into the bedroom. Slade then poked his head out.

"We'll be a bit longer. We… need to go over a few more details." his eye scanned the room, immediately picking up on the situation. "Enjoy yourselves."

The door slammed shut once more.

* * *

An hour later Robin and Speedy walked into the Tower.

"Where have you _been_?" was the first thing they heard, the windows shivering with repressed magic. Yup. Raven was pissed.

"Met Slade." Robin said, wiping his hands on his sleeves, leaving dark smudges. His gloves were covered in the sticky stuff.

Beast Boy had rushed forward, relived that his friends were back safely, but he now backed away with a horrified expression on his face.

"You… you _stink_ of Slade! That... that is _blood_.. _Slade's _blood!"

"Yeah, told you we met him…" Robin said, eyeing the stains with a bored expression.

"Man, what happened? Are you hurt? Speedy?" Cyborg asked, the hysteria in his voice just barely contained.

"Hey, don't worry… Speedy and I have solved a couple of problems, that's all." Robin snorted and pulled off his gloves.

"Please…? What did happen?" Starfire asked, for once keeping her distance from Robin.

Their leader looked up at them, smirked and then went over to the kitchen counter, leaning back against it.

"Well, we met Slade. He was all crazy and wouldn't leave me alone, so I killed him."

"_What?_" the cry was almost unanimous, only Speedy had stayed quiet. The archer smiled softly and went to stand next to Robin. The others gathered in front of them, horror written on their faces.

"Oh, it was easy. He didn't expect it. Went on and on about how much he loved me, can you believe that? He even had some story made up about us living together for the last couple of years… crazy… had to be put down… Then Speedy noticed Rex X on the roof across from us, and it was a rather easy shot, wasn't it Speedy?"

"Yup, no biggie… Right through the heart… we checked." Speedy said, chuckling, and high-fived Robin, letting the others see that his hands were also stained with blood.

"But… we… what…?" Raven stammered, joined by the others.

"Come on, don't be like that!" Robin scowled. "I have been thinking… most criminals are just insane… why not get rid of them for good? That would help the city more, wouldn't it?" He studied the others closely. He could see the flashes of recognition in their eyes. He had said something similar to them during their last weeks together before he left with Slade. Slade had been the one introducing the thought, and, in some cases, Robin agreed with it. He narrowed his eyes and smirked slightly. "From now on… the Titans kills."

Speedy enjoyed the show. It was cruel, sure, but Robin really had wanted to play with his former friends… and… well… it _WAS_ a diversion. The Titans all had their eyes on Robin and the kitchen, and therefore hadn't seen the two shadows that had slipped by. Even the low buzzing of an internal alarm went completely unnoticed.

"Sooo…. what do you think?" Robin said after a few moments of silence.

"It's… it's _insane_!" Raven, usually as calm as death, now almost screeched. "We _help_ people, Robin, we _save_ them!"

"Oh." Robin looked stunned" Oh, I _see_… yes. Naturally… we _help_ them… and if we need to wipe a mind or two, that doesn't matter much, does it?"

"No, no, no, Robin…" Speedy tutted and shook his head. "We don't wipe people's minds… _that's_ insane. Well, unless we don't agree with what that person _thinks_, naturally…"

"You… you found out?" Raven whispered, paler than usual.

"He did."

The team spun around, facing Slade and Red X.

"You… you are not deceased." Starfire stuttered, sounding just a bit disappointed, Robin noted.

"He's not, are you, honey?" Robin grinned.

"Not a scratch, precious." Slade grinned behind his mask, giving Robin back for the 'honey'-comment with interest. He had already healed from the shallow scratch after X snickered, but so did Robin. He'll get his revenge later.

"Sorry about the show, guys, had to make sure that our boys had time to do their thing…" Robin smirked.

"What… thing?" Cyborg asked, just as a number of alarms went off.

The Titan's were about to run for them, when Robin's voice turned ice cold.

"Don't you dare move."

They all froze automatically at their leaders command, but then Beast Boy sniffed the air.

"Robin, I smell smoke! Something's burning!"

"Oh, that's just a few books…" Robin shrugged.

"Wh-_what_ books?" Raven stuttered.

"Yours."

"No!" Raven turned to head for her room when something cold pressed against her temple.

"I've always been curious… what moves faster? Magic or bullets?" Slade asked, taking the safety off the gun with a click.

"Move, Raven…" Robin teased. "Let's find out…"

Raven didn't though, she barely blinked.

"Well, then, as you are making up your mind, let me tell you all what is happening at this moment… well… _first_ let me tell you _why_ it is happening, in case some of you aren't clear on it." Robin collected his thoughts for a second. "Becoming Slade's student changed me, yes, but not in the way you think… The me today was always there… Slade just set that Robin free… he showed me that I didn't need to fear my limits, but fight against them, to get passed them. He never_ forced _me to feel or think _anything_. It was overwhelming at times, and I was confused, but everything cleared eventually… and then, slowly, I fell in love with him. I was free and happy, truly happy, for the first time since I was a boy… and then you came and ripped me away… and not only that… you stole my _memories _of that time, my _love_… just because it didn't _suit_ you… well… I'm taking it back, and I'm taking everything of myself with me this time. As we speak all the files that I have built up over the years are being destroyed. The case-files, the encryption software, the research, the tracking devices, all gone. The same with the data back in the Batcave, a Trojan horse is accessing it very efficiently. As for you, Raven, over time I have found that most of your power comes from your books and magical object. They needed to be destroyed. Feel lucky. Slade wanted to kill you all… and I'm not quite sure yet if I won't just let him. Hell, I might even _help_." Robin quieted, taking a deep breath.

"Except for Raven's things, only what I have provided has been destroyed. You can still fight crime, and you can still rebuild all the systems. All it takes is dedication and hard work, putting in the same long hours I did. The same with Batman's files… his own are undamaged, I won't risk the lives of innocent people in Gotham for petty revenge… but he'll be doing his own damn research and cross-referencing from now on…" Robin sounded just a bit smug at the last words. "And now we are leaving, don't try to stop us."

Robin's sharp eyes noticed how Beast Boy's nostrils suddenly flared, and how he seemed to straighten a little. The changeling had smelled something… or… someone?

"Drop the gun, Slade."

The voice made several in the crowd gasp and it gave Raven the split second she needed to release her magic. It was unfocused, though, which meant that everything from the kitchen counter suddenly came flying at the group as a whole. Robin was hit violently in the back by the toaster and found himself on the floor. Raven was so fortunate that Slade was hit by one of the knives, which had pierced his arm between his armor plates. Robin threw himself at the magic wielder before she could cause any more damage, which probably saved her life, as Slade had been quite prepared to shoot her. Now, with Robin on top of her, however, that wasn't an option. Slade growled and put the gun away. The room was already turning into a wild battlefield and the risk of hurting anyone that was actually on his team, was too great. Besides, he had larger bats to fry. Before Slade had the opportunity to face the Bat, however, an enormous starbolt hit him, making him crash into the kitchen counter and end up next to Robin.

"Nice friends you got." Slade muttered.

"Play nice with my girlfriend." Robin chuckled. "Let me deal with daddy."

* * *

Robin drew his bo-staff and was off before Slade could disagree, and soon the man had two flying opponents to deal with. Raven seemed to have trouble focusing her energy, but Starfire gave everything she had. They were both hovering just under the high ceiling, but Slade smirked behind his mask. They made a common mistake amongst flying meta-humans: they thought they were out of reach. The man crouched slightly, and then, from a standstill, jumped straight up, drawing his own bo-staff in the process. He was glad he had kept it. All his other weapons tended to be lethal nowadays, and, despite Robin's claim, Slade knew that teen hadn't really meant it; Robin wanted his former team alive… if it could be helped… Didn't mean he couldn't leave a few bruises, though… Taken by surprise the alien and the empath were rather easy targets. Slade's staff slammed into Starfire's stomach with enough force to actually make the tough alien winded, and then it spun, making contact with Raven's nose. The horrible crack told him that it was thoroughly broken. Good. Slade had aimed for it, knowing how immensely a hit on the nose hurt. Sure enough, Raven dropped to the floor like a stone, unable to hold on to any magic for the moment. Starfire, though, was far from down. Yet.

* * *

Speedy and Red X had taken on Cyborg and BeastBoy, although Speedy tried to actually _talk_ to the pair first. The changeling wouldn't listen, however.

"You _reek_ of him! You're just like Robin! Traitor!"

"Hey guys? Terra? Jinx? Ring a bell?" Speedy growled. "You can't always decide who you like!"

"Oh, you like me? That's so sweet!" Red X chirped.

"Yeah, well, stuff it…" Speedy muttered, looking embarrassed.

"Didn't we just-" X started

"Shut up!" Speedy cut him off, definitely redder in the face by now, and turned back to the Titan's. "_You_ are the traitors! You kidnapped and brainwashed Robin! How _could _you?"

"How can you defend a murderer?" Cyborg hissed, making Speedy pause.

"If that's all you see… if that's all you think he is… why did you want him back?" he asked quietly.

"Because the bad guys can never win!" Beast Boy exclaimed, striking a rather nerdy hero-pose.

"We can't?" Red X exclaimed, sounding genuinely surprised. "Well. Damn… I still wanna try, though… Care to prove your theory?" He rather regretted his words when the green teen suddenly turned into something furry with a lot of teeth. X raised his arm in defense and… felt a small nip? He looked up, not really wanting to admit that he had closed his eyes, and hanging from his arm was a green Yorkshire Terrier. The thief snorted. "Guess it's true what they say about dumb animals…"

"What's that?" Speedy couldn't help but ask.

"Err… that they're dumb?"

"Thought that saying meant they couldn't talk…?" Speedy muttered, while Red X tried to shake the annoying mutt off.

"Ewwww! I _hate_ dog drool! You heard Robin, we are just gonna leave now, okay? No need to get nast-" Red X was then hit by a sonic blast, courtesy of Cyborg, which, in Speedy's opinion, meant the actual need to _get _nasty quite increased. They faced the Titan's with sticky projectiles and electronic arrowheads, instinctively trying to stay away from the area now occupied by a bat and a bird.

* * *

Robin faced his former mentor, both being very still.

"Why?" Robin eventually asked.

"I raised you for something better than this." The bat growled darkly, and Robin tensed even more.

"What about my happiness?"

Batman snorted. "Being happy is overrated."

"No!" Robin objected, for the first time raising his voice, if only slightly. "No, that what _you _believe. You never even _dared_ to love anybody, and for what? Fear! You are so afraid of losing a potential loved one that you never even _consider_…" Robin's voice trailed off, as he was trying to collect his thoughts. "Me and Slade… we could die any day, hell, maybe even _today_… is that really a reason to stay away from each other and be miserable? We're going to enjoy the time we have… but you are too afraid to do that…Thanks to that, I grew up believing that a hero had to be tough, grim and _alone_… but it's not true!"

"You'll understand… when you're older." The man said with a flat voice. Before Robin had time to object, Batman continued. "It ends here, Robin. Slade will be out of your life permanently from this day on, and if letting Raven redo her work is what it takes, then so be it… maybe being with the Titan's is bad enough. I might as well take you home. Keep an eye on you."

Robin gaped. He had thought he could talk some sense into his mentor, even hoped that it was all a misunderstanding and Bruce really didn't know what had happened… but now it was clear that it wasn't… Bruce had spent time with them both over Christmas, and even if Robin got a nagging bad feeling after the visit, it had mainly went well… he had really thought that his mentor had accepted his choice… But no… and now there was only one way out…

"Let's make a deal…" Robin said coldly. "We fight. One on one. If I win, Slade and I will leave, and if I lose… I'll go with you."

"Robin, no!"

Robin turned his head, realizing that the rest of the fighting has stopped and the whole group was staring at him. Speedy had been the one protesting, and Red X joined him.

"Don't be an _idiot_, kid, just get out of here! That's_ Batman_." The thief kindly informed him.

Robin looked over at Slade. The man had folded his hands behind his back, seemingly measuring him up. Then he nodded.

"You are an excellent fighter, Robin. You can do this."

Beaming, Robin removed his mask, gloves and cape. He was more used to fighting without them, and it felt better this way. He looked up at Batman.

"Deal?"

The Bat's lips had frozen in a thin line.

"Deal."

* * *

Robin warily studied his opponent. They had sparred countless times of course, and Robin remembered studying Bruce and Slade as they fought in the Batcave at Christmas. He _knew _the man. Still, even though Robin had gained a bit of height over the last couple of years, Batman was at least twice his mass, _and_ had held his own against Slade…

"Weapons?" Robin asked.

"If you wish." Batman said.

Robin immediately interpreted this as 'if you need it' and threw his bo-staff to the side. The weapon would have gained him some leverage, increasing his reach, but his pride wouldn't let him use it.

"Let's begin." Robin growled.

Batman nodded shortly.

They clashed.

It wasn't a fight with banter and wits. They both fought quietly, intensely, both having too much to lose. After feeling each other out for a few minutes the fight hardened and Robin almost smirked when he noted something he had never realized before: Bruce had never held back with him as much as Slade had. Even in the beginning, Slade had let him go with a few deep bruises and shallow cuts, Bruce had always been tougher. He would have to remember to tease Slade about that later.

Losing his focus, thinking about Slade, proved disastrous as Batman suddenly swiped one of Robin's feet out from under him, making him fall hard. Robin pushed away from the floor quickly though, and using all of his agility, just narrowly escaped the fist that followed.

_He's trying to knock me out._ Robin realized. He also could tell that the bat wouldn't hesitate to break a few bones. Those would heal… probably with him locked up at the mansion. Robin hadn't been quite that tough. He didn't want to leave Gotham unprotected, but having to choose between Gotham being vulnerable for a few weeks and never seeing Slade again… … well… the choice was simple.

Robin kicked off the floor and went in for a high kick. He could see Bruce preparing to block in and grab his foot, so he twisted in the air, bringing his heel down like an axe, hitting his opponent in the side. Robin could hear ribs crack, but Batman didn't as much as flinch, flowing into another position. It was a defensive one, Robin noted with glee. Seemed the man wasn't quite so confident anymore. He shouldn't be. Robin knew Batman's fighting style intimately, but even though he had been Robin's original mentor, Robin had something he lacked: hundreds of hours of training with Slade. This had given the teen a unique mixed fighting style that depended heavily on his agility and stamina. Batman was strong and fast, though, and seemed unstoppable as he charged yet again. Robin couldn't avoid a punch to his stomach, and a fist, almost too quick to see, split his lip the moment after. Robin flipped out of reach, daring a glance at Slade. The man felt it and nodded again, still proclaiming his faith in his partner. Robin took a deep breath. That's what he would lose if he allowed Bruce to hit him again. It wouldn't do. He would rather die. He would rather _kill_. Gathering up all his strength, all his resolve, Robin charged Batman who was closing in for, what he thought, was the final punch. He couldn't have been more wrong.

Robin's body became a lethal bringer of pain. He used fists elbows, feet, knees, fingers, all to make the man's muscles seize up in agony. It worked. Bruce suddenly moved slower, and as he was about to block a kick from Robin, the boy just spun around, having feinted the move, and then an ungloved fist crashed into the side of the dark knights head. It was enough to make the man stumble and Robin, never hesitating, followed up with a few quick kicks, until the man fell backwards. Robin jumped into the air, aiming for the man's exposed neck.

"Stop!"

Robin, barely, managed to soften the lethal kick, and as it hit its target it was hardly more than a prod. A promise of what could have been. He turned his head, facing the one who had called out.

"Slade? Why?"

"Because you would never have forgiven yourself."

Robin turned his eyes towards his fallen mentor, who was just stiffly getting up, and nodded.

"I win. We leave."

"Dick…"

"Don't 'Dick' me! You had your bloody _chance_ to be in my life or at least take a stand, _all _of you, but you blew it."

"He's right." Slade growled. "If you ever get near him again, I won't hold back. Any of us."

"You think you scare me? This isn't over," Batman snarled.

Slade chuckled.

"Not scared, huh…? Well… oh, I know this is childish of me, but I can't resist… I just _have_ to find out what Alfred thinks of all this."

Robin snickered as he saw Bruce's face turn ghostly white under his cowl.

"I wander what he will think as well…" Robin smirked, and then his eyes turned cold. "Maybe he'll decide to come to us. Then you will be truly alone. Great, huh? You will have no one to lose. No need to be afraid anymore."

Suddenly it started raining, which was a bit surprising since they were indoors.

"Ah, right, I forgot to tell you…" Red X said. "We delayed the sprinkler system when we arranged the fire in Raven's room. Didn't want the whole place to burn and, besides, what the fire didn't ruin, the water sure will…"

Raven gave a strangled cry as she hobbled towards her room. The other Titan's also seemed too rattled to even think about stopping the four leaving.

"So, baby, where next?" Red X asked, slapping the archer on the ass.

"I'm not your _baby_, get your hands off me!" Speedy snapped.

"Oh, I got such an annoying boyfriend, don't I?" X whined to Robin, who grinned.

"I'm _not_ your _boyfriend_!"

"Is too!"

"Is _not_!"

"Is_ too_!"

Robin shook his head and laughed, brushing up against Slade as they left the Tower. He didn't even look back once. He knew where he belonged.

_

* * *

_

Epilogue

The jet had barely reached cruising speed when suspicious thumps and grunts could be heard behind a partition curtain.

Robin, straddling Slade's knees, groaned.

"I can't _believe_ you offered them a ride…"

"They needed to leave Jump and we owe them…" Slade said, deftly opening the buttons on Robin's new shirt. The Robin uniform had been thrown in a dumpster back in Jump, along with Speedy's. Red X had kept his, but as soon as they were alone both he and Speedy had gotten rid of the masks, which, presumingly, had led to the noises coming from the back. Turned out Red X was a red-head as well. Go figure.

"Damn narcissistic thief…" Robin muttered to no one in particular. "They couldn't at least keep it _down_ a bit?" he said a bit louder, hoping to get his point across.

"Hey, kid… _my_ walls weren't exactly _thick_." Red X replied with a gasp from behind the curtain.

"Well, _we_ never made _that_ much noise…" Robin muttered, catching a very amused glance from Slade. "We didn't! Shut up!" he objected and blushed profoundly.

"Let's see about that, hmmm?" Slade purred and reached over to flick his tongue over an exposed nipple. Only now did Robin discover what the man had been up to.

"Hey!" he leaned away a bit, drawing the shirt closed. "None of that until we get home. We're not _animals_."

"Well, I would say you _owe_ me after leaving me like that…" Slade playfully growled and grabbed Robin's hips, pushing their groins together. "I want you…"

"I can feel that…." Robin grinned and then sighed. "Okay, how' bout a nice hand job? Will that get you through?"

"I would prefer that hot mouth of yours…" Slade suggested, arching a brow.

"What? With a split lip? It will take at least a week to heal." Robin smirked, wincing slightly from the movement.

Slade muttered a curse and let his head fall back against the chairs cushion.

"I really _hate_ that man."

_The End…_

**A/N: **

Oh, I know this wasn't my best story ever… Hmmm… I wonder what is…? Hopefully it hasn't been written yet… I still would be happy if you reviewed, though! Anyway, it was fun to write and it was even more fun to have Speedy and Red X as a couple! It wasn't actually planned, I had only some one-sided flirting in mind, but I think somehow both of them figured out that they weren't getting any in this story and they just wouldn't stand for it… The topping-issue was a problem with this couple, and after letting them battle it out I just decided that switching would work best for them… would be interesting to hear what you would have done with this couple!

And now: something completely different… **Christmas presents! **I'm planning to write some X-mas-drabbles again this year… around 5-10 I think, depending on length…

Want one? Well, read the guidelines below then!

You don't have to be a long-time reader or a friend to wish for one, but you DO have to be logged in and do the wishing in a review! If you want to expand your wish, feel free to PM me… Those of you that has my E-mail address can mail me as well, naturally…

1. You have to give me something to work with, so you DO have to wish for a paring. It MUST be Teen Titans, and Slash, and yes, it also has to be any combination of Robin/Slade/Red X/Speedy… I'm not suddenly gonna write BB/Cy… sorry…?

2. You can wish for a drabble based on any of my stories or even pics on DA or a completely stand-alone piece.

3. It would be nice to have a preferred category, OR let me know if there is something you DON'T want (like "I like hurt/comfort but not Non-con" or "I want dark not crackish" or whatever).

4. IMORTANT: you must give me one (or more) of the following to work with: a title, a suggestion for a plot, a scene, a beginning, an ending, or even a single WORD you want me to base the drabble on… Oh, no song-fics, although songs can definitely be an inspiration!

There! The reason for the guidelines is that… well, I need to come up with a lot of stories in a rather short time, so I needed your help, kay? Consider that your gift to ME, because I wouldn't do this if I didn't think it would be great fun to do… ;o)

I reserve the rights to combine suggestions if I get similar ones… I don't think that many are going to wish for a drabble, so I hope to do them all, but if I can't, I just can't… please forgive me in advance… Last year I posted them all on December 24'th s that is the day we get our presents in Sweden… I might do it differently this year and start posting a week or two before X-mas, we'll see…

That's it from me… Now I have the week off from work, so I hope to get some writing and drawing done! On Friday (the 7:th) it's my BIRTHDAY! Hurray! So I'm gonna prepare for the party (generally means cleaning…). You might hear from me on DA in the meanwhile…

All the best!  
/Wynja


	46. Secrets Xmas 08

**Merry Christmas everybody!**  
Damn, have I've been busy lately! I hope you will like the result…

It's 10 stories and 2 pieces of art (to be posted on my Deviant Art account) all in all… There was no way to grant every wish, unfortunately, and some of you have to share, since your wishes were similar, but I hope everyone will find something to like, even those I didn't have the time to write for! I have saved every suggestion, so maybe something shows up here in the future…

Oh… about that… I KNOW for a fact that some of you will gag at some stories, but if you do, remember that I have tried to write the story the wisher wanted (and hopefully, it wasn't you –grin-), and anyway, I had a lot of fun writing them all!

They are different, ranging from very dark to very fluffy and some things in between… the length vary as well, but that depends completely on the storyline… some drabbles need more background and stuff to work, some are many pages but mostly conversation, and so on… I have given each story the pages I feel it needs!

Only some are Christmas-related, I didn't want to Christmas OD, after all… ;o) Some are lemony, some are not… some are actually even connected, although loosely…

I have tried to mix up the stories, so you get one dark and one fluffy and so on, but I'll start you off with a dark one… didn't want to post this too close to Christmas… -grin-

So scroll down to read the first one… I will try to post one story per day to the 24'th (which is the day we celebrate Christmas in Sweden), but if things come up there might be none one day and two the next or something…

-----------------------------------------

For **The Darkest Half**. I think you might be the only one to appreciate this one! I've wanted to write it for _months_, since it's a first for me, but I needed a gift-fic for you as a cover! Shhhh… don't tell the others! And since you mailed me yesterday wondering where the heck the drabbles were (grin) I thought it was only fair to start with yours! Merry Christmas, girl!

Warnings/Background: Freestanding. Dark! Not a lemon and (therefore) not non-con (in any way). Would suggest having a fluffy story ready for afterwards. Short and… sweet?

**  
Secrets**

"Slade, stop!" The thief had watched the fight with growing apprehension, and, at last, he couldn't keep quiet anymore.

Slade took a step back from the scene, metal boots scraping against bare concrete, more to take the time to enjoy the situation than anything else.

They were in an abandoned warehouse. Only a few of the lights on the high ceiling worked, creating patches of harsh light and complete darkness on the floor. In one of these spots of light, just on the edge, a hero was down on his hands and knees. The once so brightly colored costume now looked mostly murky brown from blood.

Red X was standing quite a bit to the side, not wanting to get in the way. He didn't like the wet sounds coming from Robin's chest when he breathed. The broken nose, still bleeding, the arm, probably broken as well, and the long gash down one leg… those would heal in a few weeks. But that noise… it meant trouble.

"Slade, what the hell?" the thief asked, careful not to get closer to the mercenary. "You're _killing _him!"

The tall man chuckled darkly.

"_That_, my young friend, was rather the _point_."

"_What_?" Red X's stomach turned, and he felt himself starting to tremble. "But… but you said you just wanted to _talk_ to him!" He looked over at Robin, hoping against hope that the teen would find some extra energy somewhere, and some _sense_ for that matter, and just get out. He hadn't. In fact it didn't seem like he had heard Slade's words, but his face was hidden by tresses of sweat- and blood-soaked hair.

"Of _course_ I said I wanted to _talk_ to him! How would I have gotten you to trick him here otherwise? I _know_ you are a weakling, X… such a disappointment from the _original_. Or that was what I thought…"

"But- but you _can't_!" Red X objected, trying to frantically figure out how to make this nightmare go away. He couldn't_ fight_ Slade, that's for sure. Could he call the attention of the Titans? Time was running out, and quickly. Even more so, as Slade drew a long, slender sword from the sheath on his back.

"I can. And I will."

"But… _why_?" the teen tried desperately to keep the man talking, buying time.

"Because…" Slade walked up to the fallen teen and kicked him hard in the ribs, making him turn over on his back. The crushing noise made Red want to vomit, but the only noise coming from Robin was the rush of air leaving his lungs. "This one was going to be my apprentice… my… masterpiece."

"Yes, but… you can convince him again!" X tried.

"Oh, yes. But I don't _want_ him anymore. You see, I've been studying him. Following his every move. I've known about his true identity for quite some time, and I've been looking into every aspect of that life as well…"

Red X's ears perked, disregarding the circumstances. The possibility to find out anything about the mysterious Robin was tantalizing.

"And… yesterday…" Slade continued. "Yesterday I saw him by the mall… and it turns out, our little hero… has a secret…"  
Red continued to listen. It was so weird, thinking that he could have run into the Titan yesterday without having any idea who he was.

"Turns out…" Slade drawled on, his voice dripping poison by now, "…that he's nothing more that a disgusting… little… _fag_!"

"What?!" Red X's eyes were large behind his mask. _That_ he hadn't expected.

"Yes." Slade snarled, circling the boy on the floor, whose labored breathing only came in gurgling gasps by now. "I saw him… behind the mall… letting some punk pin him against the wall and kiss him. I've been in a war, and that was still the most disgusting thing I have ever seen… and to think I thought him worthy of my training! A _fairy_!"

Red X had turned completely white by now.

"No!" As Slade closed in, raising the sword like a dagger in both hands, Red X threw himself forward, yanking his mask of. He landed almost on top of the teen wonder.

"Dick! _Dick_!"

Robin slowly opened his eyes.

"Eric? Wh… what are you doin' here…?" the words were slurred, barely audible.

The thief was crying now, covering Robin's body with his own, careful not to put any pressure on it.

"Dick… god…I'm sorry… I didn't know! Please forgive me… Dick?"

"'s okay..." Robin mumbled and started to close his eyes.

Red X had forgotten all about the man beside him until he heard the hateful voice again.

"Looks like it will be two with one stone…"

Red felt a strange pushing sensation, and Robin flinched below him. Looking down towards his chest there was something coming out of it and entering Robin's… something… steel… blade… His thoughts started to turn fussy, as well as his vision. There was something he had to do, though… something important…

"Dick? Dick… I love you…"

The softest of smiles graced Robin's lips.

"Love… you too…"

Red's arms couldn't take his weight any longer, and he felt his body started weighing down on to the smaller one beneath him. He wanted to say he was sorry, but the words were so hard to form. Instead, as his face got closer, he captured his loved ones lips with his.

They hadn't been allowed to know each other long enough to reveal their secrets. Tragic and regretful, but a fact. Dying on a cold concrete floor, with a hateful killer leering down on them… it didn't matter. Not to them, not now, sharing their last moment together, their last kiss, their last breath. Because what connected them now was not the steel, but something more eternal, something stronger, something, some might say, deadlier. Love.

_The End._


	47. After the Kill

Second story!

To **Dstar504**, the creator of the first Slade/Robin drabble collection, who's wish just jumped out at me and grabbed me… in a good way… -grin- I so hope you like it! Merry Christmas!

**After the Kill**

Note: this is a story from the 'Terms'-universe, set in a time when Robin and Slade had only recently arrived in their city… before things started to get… cuddly…. -smirk- No warnings… well… 'cept for the citrus-taste, but that's only good for you… vitamins!

Robin was swinging straight for the small, closed window. A button hidden on his belt opened it just in time, and he landed gracefully in the dark room on the other side. If he had misjudged the distance by a mere inch he would have been dead by now, but he never did. He was unbeatable. He straightened up, his body humming with the rush of adrenaline. He had to _do _something, _anything_! His muscles screamed for him to _move_, to _run,_ to_ fight_. Man, he loved the rush! Unable to help himself, he jumped up and spun around in a round house kick to the air in general. He foot met something solid, though.

Robin hissed as the firm hold on his foot tightened.

"It's done?"

"It's done." Robin twisted out of Slade's grip, only to have his chin caught in an iron grip. His face was turned until it caught the pale moonlight from the window. Robin winced slightly as a rough thumb ran over his cheek.

"You allowed them to touch you."

"It's only a scratch."

"You came too close."

"Had to. Used a knife."

"Foolish boy. You need to be taught a lesson."

"I doubt it."

Robin looked up on the man in front of him, his white hair almost glowing eerily in the dim light. He looked into his the eye, a pool of molten silver, and his breath caught in his chest.

"Get on the bed."

"Make me." Robin's palm shot out, hitting the man in the solar plexus, hard enough to make a normal man gasp for air. Slade's grip on his chin only loosened slightly, but it was enough for Robin to get free.

A low noise, half chuckle, half growl met him, and went straight to Robin's groin.

"You're going to make me take you down?" Slade asked, amusement laced with lust in his voice.

"If you can… then you have _earned _it…" Robin smirked, backing away slightly. He didn't want this fight to be over _too _quickly after all… he still had a lot of adrenaline to burn.

The room he had come into was a small chamber connected to the bedroom, and it was too small for Robin's liking. He needed to be able to move to get the upper hand. He backed into the bedroom, crooking his finger at Slade as an invitation. Here they would play, and here it would end. He saw white teeth flash in a hungry smile. Predatory. _He_ had been the predator tonight, and that troublesome mafia boss who had dared to threaten them, wouldn't cause any trouble again. Ever. He had faced him and his thugs, armed only with a blade. Slade had called it foolish. To Robin, it was necessary. He_ needed_ to _be_ there, up close and personal, _know_ what he was doing… he needed to remember. Slade closed in and Robin grinned tightly again. It was time to be the prey.

The man was obviously sure that Robin didn't know he had the bed right behind him and was about to trip back onto it. Robin _did_, however, and as Slade launched himself forward to knock him over, Robin jumped straight up and back, landing on the bed with one foot and kicked out with the other. His foot slammed into Slade's shoulder, making the man grunt. Before Slade had time to grab his ankle, however, Robin kicked off and flipped through the air, landing on the other side of the large bed. The light was better in here, although still dimmed.

"Don't want it enough?" Robin teased, getting a snort in reply.

"You'll be on your back soon enough, boy… and you'll love it."

Robin chuckled. He knew he would.

Another attack and this time Slade caught the heel of his foot. Robin pulled free, but at the expense of his shoe. Having only one, rather heavy, metal lined boot on, hindered him and he hurriedly kicked the other on off too, aiming for Slade as he did. The man ducked and smirked.

"Are we playing strip-fight?"

Robin laughed.

"Good idea, old man… whoever get's the next hit in, chooses what the other takes off."

Slade purred. "_That_ horny, are you? Why don't you just give up, bend over the dresser and beg for it like a good little boy?"

"I'm not into charity…" Robin bit back, and then surprised Slade by dropping to the floor and kicking his legs out, hitting one of the man's shinbones. The man took a step back out of reach.

"Shirt." Robin smirked, and jumped to his feet.

Slade removed the white tailored shirt slowly, smirking at Robin as the boy's eyes ran down the broad chest, the muscular arms and the mounds of hard muscle that made up his abdomen. The man saw the tip of a pink tongue dart out and wet the teen's lips, a sight that nearly drove him crazy.

Slade tore the shirt the rest of the way off in a flash, grabbed Robin's wrists and slammed him into a wall before the boy knew what had happened.

"Hey, no fair! I was… distracted…" Robin growled and squirmed in the man's grip.

"Don't you know that all's fair in love and war?" Slade chuckled, pressing his body closer.

"And what's this?" Robin smirked and quirked an eyebrow.

"Something in between." Slade shrugged "Shirt."

He let Robin's wrists go to reach down to the hem of the boy's t-shirt, and then proceeded to pull it over Robin's head. He ran a hand over the pale skin beneath, teasing the two pink nipples, which had already turned into hard peaks of desire. Robin moaned, and his hand's came up to caress Slade's chest as well. He raised a leg, hooking it around Slade's hips and started grinding against the man. Slade's hands left the tantalizing nipples and went down to cup the firm ass of his partner.

"Oh, no, you haven't won _yet_!" The boy laughed and in a second he was out of Slade's arms.

Robin had tricked him into relaxing, Slade realized, and growled. Robin didn't get far, though, because this time he really _did_ forget the bed behind him. He stumbled for a second, but that was all it took for Slade to be on top of him.

"Guess what?" the man grinned and unbuckled Robin's pants with one hand, before he unbuttoned them and opened the fly.

"What?" Robin panted, still struggling. Slade hadn't won _quite_ yet.

"Just for that little trick, I'm going to fuck you in every position known to man, and then invent some new ones…."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Robin smirked, and, as Slade let up a moment to remove his own pants, Robin tried to squirm out from under him. His trousers tangled his legs together, though, and he only managed to turn over on his stomach. A pair of big hands on his hips kept him still.

"So, we'll start out from behind, huh? Works for me…"

Robin admitted defeat then and raised his hips a little. The man dragged him to his knees and stood on the floor behind him, Robin's ass at a perfect height for being fucked thoroughly.

"Lube… in my right belt pocket…" he gasped as he felt Slade pry his cheeks apart, exposing him.

"Who said you'll get lube?" The man above him growled, and Robin tensed.

"Slade-" he gasped as he felt a blunt presence at his entrance, but relaxed as he also felt the coolness of the gel. Slade wouldn't hurt him like that, but the threat had made him tremble. He pushed back and yelped a little as the swollen head breached him. Being fucked without preparation made Slade's cock feel even bigger, and he loved it, even though Robin knew he would be sore tomorrow. If Slade had told the truth, however, _no_ amount of preparation would be able to avoid _that_.

Slade filled him quickly, but withdrew slowly. Robin thought he would drive into him again, but Slade let the head of his cock pop out, making Robin whimper. The man pushed in again and then withdrew. Over and over, just the head breaching the muscles until they spasmed, clamping down on it and trying desperately to keep it inside.

"Please, Slade… please!"

A low chuckle was heard as Slade buried himself to his balls.

"I told you you'd beg for it…" the man said. "Are you going to stop being foolish?"

Robin wriggled his ass, trying to make the man move.

"Fuck me and I'll think about it…" he almost growled.

The man withdrew completely again then and Robin whined.

"Move up the bed." Slade ordered and Robin obeyed blindly. "On your back. Good… spread your legs for me… Wider. Raise your hips. Ready to be taken? Say it."

"Yes… yes I'm ready… take me… Slade, please."

With a brutal thrust he was filled again and his nails dug into the bedcovers gripping them hard. The man hit the spot in this position and Robin's head moved from side to side as he cried out in pleasure.

"I'll teach you who to obey, my little bird… Your body is _mine_… never let anyone else touch it!"

"..yours…" Robin panted and the thrusts increased in both speed and depth until that amazing sensation was all Robin's mind could focus on, all there _was_. He tried stroking himself but found his hands being caught and tugged away. Slade wouldn't let him, and that only made Robin hotter as he arched his back and clung to the man. He felt himself being lifted and moved into an upright position, Slade was making him ride him and Robin rode hard, rubbing his own cock against Slade's stomach as he did. A hand tangled in his hair and his head was forced back, as lips forcefully met his, sucking, biting… Robin cried out into the man's mouth as that brought him over the top, his whole body tensing and relaxing again and again, as he emptied himself over Slade's stomach. He then felt the man's cock swell and started filling him with shot after shot with seed, his muscles greedily milking it until there was nothing left. He fell backwards slamming into the firm mattress, joined by Slade, stretching out next to him. He felt the man's softening member slip out of him, leaving him feeling empty once more. A small stream of cum ran out over his ass, cooling quickly.

After getting most of his breath back, Robin moved to go clean up, but was stopped by a hand on his neck.

"We are not done here. Not by a long shot. And you can start by cleaning up your mess."  
As Robin felt his head being pushed down towards the cum-stains on Slade's stomach, he couldn't help but feel like he should get nicked a bit more often…

_The End._


	48. Moving In

Merry Christmas **Grayson Girl **and **snarky fox! **You two, and a few others, wanted to see more of Red X/Speedy in "Terms" and so here is the FIRST of three drabbles that takes place after **"Back Where I Belong"**, maybe you would like to go back and check the  
last part of the last chapter to remember where we left of…;o) I hope you'll like this and the other two as well!

No warnings... unless you are a furniture dealer...

**  
Moving in**

The rapid, steady banging noise made Robin wince.

"_Again_?"

Slade, who was stretched out next to him on the bed, chuckled, making Robin's irritation flare.

"You_ did _have to offer them a place to stay until Red had found an apartment, and it_ did _have to be on this floor?"

"Yes. We owe them. And about their rooms, would you want Red X or Speedy skulking around on the lower floors? Or amongst the employees for that matter?" Slade asked dryly.

Robin shuddered. They had more valuable and _sensitive_ things in the building then he could count… a thief and a hero could do great damage.

"No." he reluctantly agreed.

"Up here they at least can't access the other floors without supervision…" Slade continued like he hadn't heard Robin agreeing. It sounded like he was trying to convince himself. "Only the ground floor and the garage… one would think they would take that as a hint…"

"But it's been two _weeks_!" Robin complained. "How long does it take to find an apartment anyway?"

"Red is picky." Slade shrugged. "I'll talk to him." he added as he saw Robin's glare.

"Good. I'll talk to Roy. He has to get that boyfriend of his under control…" Robin muttered.

"Boyfriend? He finally caved?" Slade grinned.

"Nope." Robin chuckled, "But it's only a matter of time. You villains are so damn persistent…"

Slade suddenly rolled on top of him.

"Hey, what?" Robin objected.

"I'm just taking control of my boyfriend and being persistent." Slade leered hungrily. "And besides, your lip is completely healed by now…"

* * *

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

Robin sighed. Breakfast wasn't exactly the quiet, cozy affair it had used to be.

Slade glanced up at the two red-heads and shook his head.

"Tell me Robin, when did we have kids?"

"Can't even remember being pregnant…" Robin shook his own head sadly.

"Oh, no, these are _definitely_ adopted. Nothing with _our_ genes would behave like that." Slade stated firmly.

"Oh, don't be mean, daddy!" Red X grinned. His grin faltered just a little bit at another glare from the older man. "Not daddy? Father? Papa? No?"

"Definitely not."

"Good thing, or I'd be banging my brother." Red said, making Robin choke on a piece of toast, and Speedy burst out laughing.

"I think it's time for the kids to leave the nest…" Robin said pointedly, but with a smile in his eyes. The older teens were a handful, but he had come to really like them both… _smaller doses_ of them would be a good thing, though.

"Hear that, love? Mummy's kicking us out."

Slade rustled the paper as he tried to disguise the chuckle he couldn't repress.

"I'm not your love, thief." Speedy snorted.

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"That's_ it_! Robin half rose from the chair. "Get your asses out of here and find that apartment or I'll swear to God I'll separate you two!"

One pair of deep blue and one pair of light green eyes blinked at him in astonishment.

"Hey, you can't do _that_!" the teen with the blue eyes objected.

"Yes, Roy I _can_!" Robin threatened.

"Oh, mummy looks like she's gonna spank us… I think I'll _like_ that…" Red X purred.

"Just for that I'm gonna find out what your real name is, and until I do, I'll be calling you Arnold!" Robin smirked.

Speedy burst out laughing again. He had told the group his name after throwing away his mask, but Red X had simply refused, and insisted that he was simply 'Red'. He argued that if _Dick_ preferred to be called _Robin_, he could choose as well. The others hadn't prodded, a name wasn't really that important anyway…

"Kay, Rob, We'll get the message… come on, _Arnold_, let's hit the real estate agents… We'll find you a place…"

"You mean 'us'?" Red said hopefully, standing when Speedy did.

"No, _you_."

"No, _us_."

"No,_ you_."

Robin could hear the argument continuing down the hall. Slade still chuckled quietly and Robin gave him a pointed look.

"Too bad…" the teen sighed and stretched leisurely. "I was thinking about you, me, the honey over there and this table… but now the kids have given me a headache. See you." Robin stood up and sauntered out of the room, leaving Slade to have nothing to chuckle about at all.

* * *

Roy and Red returned a few hours later, looking rather flushed.

"You did it in the elevator again, didn't you?" Robin said accusingly.

"Only a bit!" Red X objected. "And guess what! We've found a place!"

"Great!" Robin said, really feeling like celebrating. "Where?"

Red pointed.

Robin frowned, turning towards the window.

"What… on the south side?"

"No, that building!" Red exclaimed happily. "And look, it's on grapple hook distance… if you miss us!"

Robin groaned and turned to Slade for help. The man shrugged. They had said _anywhere_, and that was it.

"We can move in next week." Red said, grinning.

Speedy had perhaps missed the first 'us' comment, but not this one.

"I'm not gonna live with a thief." he muttered, crossing his arms.

"Hate to break it to you, but you kinda already do…" Red smirked.

"I have my own room!"

"Yeah, with a bed you have never slept in… and besides I was talking about mum and dad…"

Robin winced. Red wasn't passed that joke yet...

"Oh." Speedy looked a bit taken aback, glancing in Robin's direction. "Well, I'll find a place too…"

"Sure you will, babe…" Red X smiled. "But in the mean time… wanna go shopping for some furniture? It's on the folks!"

Speedy hesitated for a moment and then shrugged.

"Sure… got the floor plan?"

"Yeah… what for?"

"What do you mean? We need measurements! Have you thought about a color scheme? A style? Do you remember where the radiators were placed? The heating will work best if-"

Red X placed a finger on his reluctant boyfriend's lips.

"Shhh… what I'm after right now… is a fucking… big… _bed_. Let's go try some out."

* * *

"I didn't think you meant _literary_…" Speedy objected, as he was pulled down on one of the beds on display in the store.

"This is the only way to try out a bed… look, the others are doing it too!" Red explained, making Speedy glance around.

Yeah, the few other customers were carefully prodding, sitting and stretching out on the different beds scattered in the vast display room.

"Yes, but they all look uncomfortable, they aren't exactly trying to_ make out_ with their partn- company."

"Well, I got to try it out for what it will be_ used _for, right?" Red said, sounding very reasonable, while bothering Speedy's earlobe with his lips.

"May I help you, gentlemen?"

They looked up to see a tall, frowning sales-clerk who looked like he had overdosed on lemon juice.

"Help us?" Red X said, looking stunned. "Well… yes… if you insist, although I'm not sure my boyfriend likes threesomes…"

"I'm _not_- you've had a threesome?" Speedy's curiosity got the better of him.

"Well... sort of…"

The archer's full attention was on Red now.

"How can you 'sort of' have a threesome? One of you fell asleep?"

A blush on Red X's face, a very rare sight, made his curiosity peak.

"Well… I got approached in the bar… a guy and his girlfriend had some sort on anniversary, and she had always wanted to do it with two guys, ya know… I was kinda her present…"

Speedy chuckled. He wasn't jealous… if Red would have tried something like that _now_, though, he would get his balls handed to him in a bloody paper bag.

"So what went wrong?" he asked, suddenly having an epiphany. "You did the _guy_, didn't you?"

"It kinda just happened…"

Speedy threw his head back and laughed.

"You 'kinda just happened' to fuck a straight guy while his girlfriend watched? Oh, my god, you're my hero…"

"Well, he enjoyed it… and so did she… a _lot_." Red X looked smug. He then frowned. "I'm not a bloody hero."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are- oh, where did the sales man go?"

Red X looked around.

"That was kinda rude, wasn't it?"

"Yeah…" Speedy suddenly wore a dangerous smirk and pushed Red down on his back. "You don't have to buy a bed in this store, do you?"

"No… why?" X asked.

"Because I'm gonna get us kicked out… possibly involving the police…"

* * *

"I can't believe we had to bail you out of jail!" Robin almost wailed, pacing in front of the two subdued teens on the couch. "What the hell were you _thinking_?!"

"Well,_ I_ mostly thought something like 'oh, yeah, oh that's good, more, more, mmmm... I-'"

"Shut up, X!" Robin snapped. "And Speedy? Really? How do you explain yourself?"

"Well, I was thinking along the same lines as Red, and-"

"YOU WERE NAKED ON A BED IN THE FREAKING _WINDOW_ OF THE MOST EXPENSIVE FURNITURE STORE IN THE CITY!" Robin now bellowed.

"We were not naked!" Speedy objected.

"No, Roy still had his socks on!" Red agreed.

"And besides, we didn't notice the window…"

"No, but half the bloody city noticed _YOU_. Have you any_ idea_ how many hits you are getting on You Tube?"

The redheads glanced at each other.

"The last one to the computer, bottoms!" Red yelled and they were out of the room in a split second.

Robin stared at the now empty sofa and sighed.

"The kids are giving you trouble?" Slade asked behind him. As Robin only sighed deeper, Slade approached, drawing him flush against his chest. "What did they do now?"

"They made me feel old." Robin muttered.

"You are younger than _they _are." Slade chuckled, shaking his head.

Robin was quiet for a moment and then seemed to perk up some.

"Come." he said, dragging Slade towards the elevator.

"Where too?"

"The roof."

"Why?"

"Sex."

Slade didn't ask any more questions.

* * *

Red X's place was just perfect, Speedy thought. A penthouse apartment with high ceilings, enormous windows, a private elevator and several working fireplaces. He was studying one of those high ceilings at the moment, as he was sprawled on his back across the bed. A few hours ago he would have thought they would never make it into the bedroom at all… well, now they knew that the other rooms worked as well. The gym especially. The equipment in there had been a housewarming present from Robin and Slade, but Speedy didn't think that the use him and X had put them through was quite what the other pair had had in mind… or maybe Robin's comment about sturdy benches wasn't _quite_ that innocent? Speedy grinned and the body next to him curled up a bit tighter against him.

It was morning. He had stayed the night. Not good. He should have been back at Slade's and Robin's place, or better yet, out looking for a place himself. He had some cash hidden away for a rainy day…. except it didn't feel like it was raining… Strange… anyway, it wouldn't get him a place like this, but a decent rental in one of the cheaper neighborhoods… he guessed he could find a day-job, and at night… well… he had plans for that too.

He better move. Be gone when Red woke up. Yeah. It would be for the best.

Speedy carefully started to shift, but an arm wrapped itself around his waist. Red muttered something and began to move against him. Speedy grinned. Damn, this kid wasn't even awake and he was _still_ horny! As a pair of lips latched onto his earlobe, Speedy moaned himself, feeling certain parts of his anatomy come to life and show an interest.

Damn… what's one more time…? They would fuck and then they would talk. He would get Red to understand… understand how hopeless this was, how different they were, how this could never work out…

"Morning babe…" a sleepy voice whispered in his ear.

"Morning…" Speedy mumbled back, had turned around, facing his bedfellow.

Red met his eyes, but then frowned like he had seen something in there he didn't quite like.

Speedy found himself gently being pushed back, as Red kissed his ear again, working his way to his mouth. It still surprised Speedy that Red X was such a good kisser. He had thought the thief was selfish, but, even though he was prone to snatch the last pizza-slice, he was more than generous in bed… and his kisses was something else…. maybe because they didn't kiss much outside of the bedroom… they bickered, shared looks and smiles and touches, but usually no more than that. Speedy wondered if it was his fault. He had to push the thief away, after all, and, even though he objected, maybe Red felt it too…. that it was impossible…

His thoughts were interrupted by lips on his left nipple. Speedy opened his eyes, not sure when he'd closed them, keening as Red's teeth bit down with just the right amount of pressure. They were both hard by now, but Speedy avoided the thief's erection as his hands played over Red's hips, tracing the angles, sneaking further behind to caress an ass-cheek… Red was on top of him now and Speedy willingly opened his legs. He didn't know if it was his 'turn' to bottom or not, they really didn't keep track. What happened, happened, but he let Red be in charge now.

Suddenly Red rolled to the side, dragging Speedy with him until they had switched positions. The archer felt Red's legs around his hips, drawing him closer.

"I'm ready."

The whisper was more like a gasp, but Speedy hesitated. Ever since he had, unknowingly, taken Red's virginity rather forcefully, he had tried to be more gentle with him, something that greatly upset the thief at times. Speedy were slowly getting over it, but still couldn't feel confident that his partner really _was_ ready. He was scared to death of hurting him.

As he came in contact with the other's opening, though, he felt how slick it was. The nimble thief had probably managed to prepare himself without Speedy noticing, not unlikely as he had zoned out for a while.

"No condom…" Speedy objected and started to get up to look for one.

"It's okay…" Red moaned and his thighs tightened around Speedy. "You said you were clean, and I am too… don't you trust me?"

Speedy hesitated, met Red's eyes and found that…

"Yes. Yes I do…" It was so simple really. He did.

Red smiled and then moaned as Speedy started pushing in. For once Red didn't snort at him to go faster, and Speedy thought that he might be sore. Looking down on his face, however, with its half closed eyes, there was no hint of pain, only bliss.

It was nice, moving slowly. Soft gasps escaped them both as they moved together, finding a rhythm. Red clutched Speedy closer, arms and legs almost painfully tight around his body. The archer felt his pleasure building and moved faster, Red meeting his thrusts every time.

"Red…. Red… I…" Speedy panted. Climbing, still climbing… no… no he was being _pulled_ now. No way to get out of it, only one way forward…

"It's… it's Alex…"

"A…lex…Aaaaah!"

They came at the same time, fueled by each other's lust. As Speedy moved to the side, so did Red, keeping them connected. Red's arms and one leg were still wrapped around him, and Speedy felt like he was something precious the thief had just stolen. He was being held. Hard.

"Don't go." the whisper was almost inaudible. Speedy looked into a pair of big light green eyes, which were slightly shiny. "Don't leave."

The hero sighed, as sound of defeat if nothing else.

"I won't."

_The End. _


	49. Business or Pleasure?

Merry Christmas **loopylouise123!**

You made a suggestion involving Nightwing and Red X! As I've said before I know close to nothing about Nightwing's life, but I found out a little bit from research… about his apartment and so on, however, I know nothing, so I just made it up. I also don't know if his co-workers know that he is _the _Dick Grayson or anything… If _you_ know, you are welcome to tell me… This actually turned into a sort of "prequel" to "**Long enough…**" but you don't have to have read that to read this… or the other way around… ;o)

Warnings: None... except more lemony goodness! Yay for vitamins!

**Oh, and thank you all SOOOOOO much for the reviews! It's really the best X-mas presents I could wish for!**

**  
Business or Pleasure?**

Nightwing knew every part of his city. Every roof. Every alley. Every shadow. Therefore it was quite easy for him to spot the one that didn't fit in.

He held back for a moment, studying the silhouette that was crouched on the ledge of the roof below him. Who was it? Dick didn't recognize the figure, and he had no idea if he was friend or foe… on the other hand, another vigilante willingly taking on Blüdhaven? Not very likely.

The shadow proved him right only a moment later, as it leapt off the edge and there was the sound of broken glass followed by a shrill alarm. Something becoming visible when the figure jumped, stirred a feeling of recognition within Nightwing, but he couldn't figure out what… something about the cape?

The man, definitely a man, that much became clear as soon as the person had moved, were only out of sight for a second before appearing on the opposite roof. Whoever this one was, he really moved quickly.

Dick watched the shadow disappear and smiled to himself. He knew the route the thief had taken, it was a series of easily accessible roofs and fire escapes, but the down-side to it was that there really wasn't anywhere else to go. You had to stay on the path or get smeared on the street below… if you were human, that is. That meant he knew exactly where his prey where going… and he knew a short-cut. The chase was on.

* * *

Five minutes later, the criminal, somewhat winded, rounded the corner of a rooftop building and slammed into a waiting vigilante.

"What the fuck-?"

"Ah-ah-ah… mind your language, thi- _YOU_?" Dick couldn't help but gape at the shape on the ground before him.

The shape in question muttered under his breath as he got to his feet and dusted himself off. As he looked up, however, a smile broke out on the half masked face.

"Kid! Long time no see!"

"Red X! Wait! How did you… I…?"

"Never pretty when a hero stutters." The thief smirked. The smirk itself made something click in Dick's mind.

"You changed your outfit." he said, a hint accusingly. After all, _he _had designed it.

"Well, _you_ try to eat on the go with a mask covering your mouth… or _kiss_, I might add…"

Dick studied the man in front of him. It was mainly the mask that had changed as far as the costume was concerned. It was a half cowl now, much like Batman's, and the image of the white skull looked more molded to the contours of the face, although much more sinister than a normal skull would have looked. The ominous appearance, however, was completely destroyed by the big and rather friendly grin. Dick couldn't figure out why he hadn't recognized his old adversary until the man was standing up straight. Red X had grown up. Well._ Physically_.

Nightwing himself was not unhappy about his own development for the past few years. He had shot up quite nicely, and filled out too. So _why_ did X have to be taller than him still? It wasn't by much, but it still made Dick want to get on his tiptoes… he _would_ have too, if he could have gotten away with it.

"How did you know?" Dick folded his arms, using his best Bat-glare to try to wipe that smile off the thief's face, but to no avail.

"About you changing your style and moving out here? Star told me."

"What?" A million images, most of them very, _very_ disturbing, flashed before Dick's eyes.

"Well, when I said 'told' it was more like 'overheard'" Red X admitted with a shrug. "I was going through your stuff, and-"

"_What_!?" Dick repeated, this time drawing his bo-staff and used it to pin the other one to the wall.

"Hey!" X croaked. "Let me breathe, okay? I was just in the Tower for a bit… only curious… didn't like _take_ anything! …much…"

"Oh, and that makes me _so_ much happier!" Dick growled. "Why are you here?"

"Missed you."

"What?" Dick's head spun. He knew the man was teasing him. Well... he was_ pretty _sure, anyway… sure, they had flirted a bit, while fighting, back in Jump, but… He felt his groin tighten slightly, but blamed it on the dry-spell he had had lately… like the longest one in history. He really didn't have time to date.

"Is that all you can say? I mean, _you_ have grown, but your _vocabulary_ sure hasn't."

"And you are as juvenile as ever." Dick snorted. "What did you steal? Hand it over and I promise to dump you in front of a_ nice_ police-patrol."

"Can't. Didn't steal a thing." Red X huffed.

"I'm not in the mood, X."

"Too bad… but I _didn't_!" The young man assured him. "Come on? Would _I_ try something that clumsy? I was trying to get your attention!"

"You sure got it." Nightwing smirked. "No matter. I'm sure there is a warrant with your name on it somewhere…" he said, stepping back just a little bit, to draw a set of handcuffs from his belt. "Turn around. Spread your legs and hands behind your back."

"Ohhh… _kinky_…." Red X grinned. "But no can do. I'm here to see_ you,_ not the inside of some cell… See you tomorrow."

Before Dick had time to react, one of the thief's hands had reached his belt. In a second he was gone, and even though Dick threw himself forward, he caught only air.

"_Where _did you get the Xenothium?" Dick growled, but only heard a light chuckle from the distance. He ran towards the sound, but however hard he searched, he couldn't find a trace of Red X anywhere.

Irritated, Nightwing headed back to his flat after a while. The thief could forget about seeing him tomorrow… he was going to pull a double shift at the station and knew better than to hit the rooftops after a day like that. Next time he did see the annoying clepto, however, he would go straight for the cuffs. No chitchat. But not tomorrow. Being a rookie police officer by day and a vigilante by night, could be exhausting. Dick loved it, though.

* * *

Late next night he dragged his feet up the stairs to his apartment. It was convenient, living on the top floor, but not when the elevator was broken. And it was broken a _lot_. The neighborhood wasn't really that bad, but he had opted for a flat that he could actually afford with his civilian salary, and that said a lot. He didn't want to raise any suspicions amongst his co-workers, however. Just a regular cop. No super hero and definitely not a rich boy… The last thing would get him more grief than the first, he reckoned. It was bad enough that he wasn't the son of a cop. Most of his colleagues were the sons and daughters of long lines of police officers, and they usually thought themselves just a _little_ bit better than those who weren't from cop families. One of them had gotten on his nerves today as he had ended up on desk-duty for the last couple of hours… the man had claimed that riding the streets at night took a "real" cop. At times like that Dick really wanted to be able to show them all the _real _Blüdhaven… the areas even the police refused to enter during the night… _that_ took a real cop…

Dick sighed with relief as he finally reached his door. He wasn't really winded, just tired from a long, often frustrating, day. Before unlocking the door, he checked the lock out of habit. Hadn't been touched. After entering his apartment and locking the door behind him, he relaxed, feeling the tensions of the day roll off him. He went trough his usual routine, picked up the mail on the floor, threw the keys on the small hallway table, dropped the duffel bag with his uniform, towel and work-out clothes, on the floor. He rarely wore the uniform home, he knew it might get him some unwanted attention. He shrugged out of his jacket and tossed it in the general direction of the coat rack and grinned to himself as it caught one of the hooks and stayed there. He then kicked off his shoes and, entering his small bedroom pulled his t-shirt over his head.

"Ooohhh… nice show!"

Dick very nearly lost control of his bladder. The shirt was over his face, too far gone to pull down again, so he quickly pulled it off, going into a defense position. Sitting, cross legged, _on his damn bed_, dressed in black jeans and t-shirt but with his mask on, was Red X.

Dick did exactly as he had planned. He reached for a pair of handcuffs that he had taken to carry with him and threw himself at the thief. Surprising him, he managed to get one wrist caught in a steel cuff, but then X managed to twist away, causing Dick to stumble, falling headfirst onto the bed. The feeling of cold metal around his own wrist made Dick curse out loudly and he tried to kick out, but it was too late. His right wrist was now very much chained to Red X's left.

"What kind of a greeting was _that_, officer?" Red X tutted above him, and Dick rolled over, on his back, forgetting about the short chain, causing the thief to fall on top of him.

"So eager? Well, I forgive you then…" the other grinned.

Right then it dawned on Dick that Red X knew about his identity. He stared up at him in shock. If he knew this, then he also knew… and then….

"Awww… don't look so scared officer Grayson… I'm great at keeping secrets! Really! Or else I would tell you about Slade."

That made Dicks eyes widen even more.

"Slade is dead." he half growled, half gasped.

"What? Since when?" Red asked, looked confused, even though he was masked.

"What do you mean 'since when'? He disappeared! Years ago!"

"Oh… I spoke to him last month, though…"

"_What?_"

"Back to the 'whats', are we?" The thief grinned, making himself comfortable on top of the muscular young man. It was rather easy… Red, you see, liked it on top.

"Impossible."

"Nope. He told me to tell you something…"

"What?"

Red X chuckled and Dick wanted to bite his own tongue off.

"He wanted me to tell you… that you are still 'his little bird'… isn't that sweet? What, were you two an item back then? Never figured the big guy to fuck little boys, but whatever floats you boat- _ouch_!"

Dick had gotten an awkward left-handed swing in, but it didn't even leave a mark on Red X's cheek. Instead the thief moved forward, pulling Dick with him by the chain until they were both laying completely on top of the bed.

"Hey! Don't kill the messenger… besides, I was just jealous..." the grin on X's face turned rather lecherous.

Dick barely noticed, though. Slade was alive? The _bastard_! If he ever saw him again, he would- his thoughts were interrupted as unfamiliar lips were pressed to his, bringing him back to the present in an instant.

"Mmmfff! What are you _doing_?" Dick snarled, trying to throw the other man off. Red X wouldn't budge, though.

"Booty call?"

"Get off me!"

"Come on, I know what kind of hours you work… I'm practically doing you a favor!" X chuckled.

"You. Are. _Not_."

"The only condoms I found in here, expired last year." his assaulter said pointedly.

"You went through my stuff?!" Why wasn't he surprised…?

"Yup! Good thing too. Glad I brought my own… Found the fake wall in the closet too, but I haven't been able to figure out how to open it yet… good job!"

Dick just couldn't help to feel a little pride over that fact.

"There you go… I love that smile." Red X smirked.

"I wasn't smiling!"

"Oh, come on… relax… consider me room service…"

"No."

"No way?"

"No way." Dick glared up into the lens-covered eyes. So okay, he was _really_ turned on right now, but there _was_ no way he would let this _thief_… he hesitated, getting an idea. He started to smile, rather evilly. "Weell… alright then…"

"Really?"

"Yeah… I even let you top… on one condition…"

Red X snorted.

"'_Let_' me top? Respect you elders, kid! So… what's the catch?"

"Remove your mask." Dick grinned. He knew there was no way in hell the thief would do that. The fact that he had changed his mask so it now was clear that he had olive colored skin was surprising enough.

"Hmmm…. and you promise to play if I do?"

Dick gulped. "Well, you _won't_, so just get off me." he claimed, just a hint of shrillness in his voice.

"Oh, but I'm reeeeeeeeally in the mood…" Red X claimed, and moved, putting first one, then both of his knees between Dick's thighs. Dick could only helplessly feel his legs open and then Red X pushed his hips forward, pressing their groins together. "… and so are _you_… Wanna play _now_, kid?"

"… mask…" Dick groaned, still insisting.

"As you wish…" Dick's eyes widened as the thief lifted his left hand, dragging Dick's right one up with it, and pulled the mask off. A shock of soft, chocolate-brown tresses fell around an angled, almost sculpted face, half obscuring the thief's eyes… and the eyes… Dick heard himself gasp. He had always had a soft spot for brown eyes, and these were a dark hazel with specks of gold and green around the rim, making them sparkle. His hand was still lifted and now he curled it around the other's neck, drawing him down for a kiss that showed without any doubt, that he was indeed ready to play.

As Red's left hand was being caught up in a rather awkward position, the thief needed his right one to keep himself steady. That meant he couldn't touch the wonderfully sculpted torso beneath him, so he opted for grinding his hips into his partner's a bit harder. Dick drew his knees up and angled his own hips just a bit, reveling in the feeling. It was clear, however, that they wouldn't get much further unless they changed positions. Not one of them even entertained the thought of getting up and look for the key. Red drew his arm down and back, making Dick release his neck and trail his hand down the other's spine, until it met the hem of the black jeans. As Dick's hand moved around to the front, Red lifted his hips slightly.

"That's right, kid… get them off…"

"I'm… not… a kid… I'm twenty-two for god's sake!" Dick muttered between kisses.

"Yeah, well, I'm twenty-five, so you're still a kid…" Red chuckled and nipped at his throat. "Come on! It's just a regular jeans-button, how long do you need?"

"Impatient, are we?" Dick smirked, and then internally winced at the choice of words. Damn Slade, and damn his shadow.

"Very." Red admitted freely. "I've wanted this for ages…"

"Really?" Dick didn't know whether to feel flattered or a bit disturbed at the thought… not that _his_ flirting had been completely innocent either…

"Yeah… didn't dare, though… not with Slade hovering over you like a big mother hen…"

"Forget about Slade…" Dick muttered, just as much to himself as to Red X, and he had to grin at the 'mother hen' image.

"Gladly." Red snorted. "Well, have you-ahhh…."

"Yes… I've figured out the button…" Dick grinned, as his fingers curled around the other's shaft. "No underwear, huh?"

"Saves time."

"Good." Dick pushed down on the jeans as far as he could reach, and then lifted his feet, placing them on either side of Red's hips and used them to pull the pants completely off.

"Wooow… limber, aren't you?" Red X grinned.

"You have no idea…" Dick grinned back.

Red pulled their chained wrists up, placing his next to the vigilante's head for support, pinning his arm there. His other hand was now free to do some exploring.

Dick arched his back as a hand traveled up and down his chest, nails raking softly over his nipples. His own left hand had found Red's ass, cupping and squeezing a cheek as that was all he could reach. He wanted more, though, and needed skin-on-skin contact. He shifted, trying to get to his own zipper when a hand stopped him.

"Nu-huh… It's my turn…" X smiled and dipped his hand below Dick's waistline. Dick growled and busied himself by arching up so he could catch the other's lips in a quick kiss, and then licked and nipped down Red X's throat, drawing his scent in. There was something very familiar about that scent.

"Hey… did you use my shower?" he asked, only half annoyed. The thief smelled of his own shower soap. A rather expensive brand and one of the few luxuries Dick allowed himself.

"What can I say…? I grew bored." Red X shrugged.

"I don't think I want to know what _more_ you have done in here…" Dick growled.

"Oh, nothing like _that_!" Red grinned. "Saved it all up for you baby…"

"Oh, joy…" Dick sighed, but couldn't help but grin. "Say, thief… do you like this t-shirt?" he asked, brushing his hand over Red's chest, where the man's black shirt seemed molded onto him, showing every bulge and dent of rippling muscle, as well as two peaking nipples.

"It's just a shirt… why?" Red asked, and then felt Dick's hand tighten around the collar. With a satisfying ripping sound the shirt came off, and Red X looked down on a smugly grinning hero. "Besides…" he said, smirking himself. "…it was yours." That earned him a hard pinch on a nipple and he hissed before retaliating by clamping his teeth down on one of Dick's. The young man bucked up into his hand that had slid deeper down the front of the pants, but there really was no room to move. With a thumb Red nimbly flicked the top button oven, and a metallic rip sounded as the zipper was pulled down.

"You… you need to get off…" Dick murmured.

"Tell me about it…" Red agreed wholeheartedly.

"No, idiot, I meant get _up_… or you won't get my pants down…" Dick sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Wanna bet? Let's see how limber you _really _are…" X snickered and hooked one hand around Dick's knee and lifted. "Come on… _up_!" he urged, and Dick caught on, rolling his hips up, lifting his legs over Red's shoulders, until he was almost bent double at the waist., resting on his upper back and shoulders.

Red wasted no time and awkwardly slid Dick's pants and underwear off.

"Difficult with one hand?" Dick grinned, knowing Red needed the other to keep his balance.

"You could help, you know…" Red muttered, making Dick laugh.

"I wouldn't want to do you any favors…" he said, though in fact he was quite unable to move right now.

Red finally managed to get the trousers off and tossed them into a corner. Somehow he probably felt that they should be punished for causing so much trouble. Dick sighed in relief as he slid his legs down again, resting his thighs comfortable around his partner's hips, squeezing gently.

There was a pause as the two young men took a moment to study each other.

"So… booty call, huh…?" Dick said, arching a brow.

"Yeah, well… _mostly_ pleasure…" Red grinned.

"But some business?"

"Maaaaybe."

"Will you ever grow up?"

"Will you ever let your hair down?" Red X smirked. "And, speaking of that…" he sneaked a hand around Dick's neck and pulled at the elastic hair tie until it came out, bluish-black hair spilling across the pillows. "…you should do that more often…"

Dick was actually about to argue, but the words came out as a soft moan as Red X drew his fingers through his hair. He loved it... his hair was actually one of his secret pleasure areas, and Red X caught on to that immediately, as he leaned down on his right arm and grabbed a handful of hair, pulling Dick's head back, exposing his throat.

Dick fought the urge to come right then as Red's lips and teeth nipped at his jugular, making his pulse beat faster and harder than ever. He was so engrossed in the feeling that he didn't notice how his hand was pulled down with Red's until something thin and plastic met his lips.

"Huh?" He asked, opening his eyes. They met a condom wrapper.

"Bite down. Gotta get this thing open…" Red told him. "I'll drop it if I try it with one hand…"

Dick chuckled and bit down on the jagged edge, as Red slowly pulled the packet open. As Red gingerly fished up the rubber, Dick spit the corner of the wrapper out.

"Going to have me help you to fuck me as well…?" he teased.

"Nah, I think I can handle _that_." Red X assured him and grinned, before going back to attacking his throat. Dick moaned again, shifting and lifting his hips as he felt something cool press between his cheeks. The condom, Dick knew, was already lubed, which saved some precious time. The head of the thief's cock soon rested against his entrance, pushing lightly but steadily, letting his body grow used to the impending intrusion.

Red pulled his head further back, making Dick strain, and unintentionally, push himself down on the hot shaft. Dick gasped as the head suddenly was swallowed up by his body, along with almost all of the length, like he was sucking it into himself. It was an amazing feeling and he let out a moan loud enough to disturb the neighbors. Red's hips snapped forward, burying the rest of his shaft into Dick's body, making him buck and cry out. Wasting no time, the thief started moving, sliding along Dick's prostate as he did. The young hero moaned again, lifting his hips to meet every thrust and drive the man above him deeper, clenching as he withdrew for another thrust.

"AH-ahhhh… tight…" Red X moaned. "Keep … doing… that…"

Dick was unable to answer, his chest heaving and his legs lifting even higher, wrapping hard around Red's hips pulling him in quicker and harder. None of them had the stamina at this point to last very long, and the friction of Red's stomach against his cock alone, had Dick over the edge within a minute, his cum splattering and sticking between their bodies. Red followed almost immediately, showing his cock hard against Dick's prostate, making the younger man cry out and come once more.

Shivering and gasping for breath, Dick felt Red's body collapse next to him, panting hard. They stayed that way for almost twenty minuets before Dick finally stirred.

"…Shower…" he mumbled.

"In a moment…" Red mumbled back in his ear.

They were quiet for a while, before Red chuckled softly.

"Call in sick tomorrow…"

"…I can't..." Dick muttered, wistfully.

"Do it anyway…" Red begged him. "I'll let you top next…?"

"Yeah?" Dick asked tiredly, though his cock had the audacity to twitch in interest.

"Yeah… on one condition, though…" Red X breathed.

"What?"

"Wear you uniform."

Dick burst out chuckling. "Which one?" he asked, wondering if Red had a hero or a police fetish.

Red X seemed to think it over and then sighed in defeat.

"Okay… you'll get to top _twice_, then…"

_The End._


	50. Christmas Present

Merry Christmas** Nonasuki-chan**! You wanted something Sladin and DARK, and here you are. You suggested that I might find inspiration from the lyrics of **Evanescence's "Snow White Queen" **and wow, did I ever! I haven't actually used the actual lyrics, (not fond of song-fics) but I urge everyone who likes dark Sladin to check them out!

**  
Warnings:** Non-con, violence. Don't read if you are in fluff-mode! (free standing)

Oh, and this is actually the first X-mas fic so far that mentions Christmas! Cool, huh? ;o) And it's drabble number 50 in total! YAY!

Slade's weapon mentioned, is partly canon (info from Wikipedia) and partly made up/altered by me…

****

Christmas Present

"Merry Christmas, Robin."

Robin's head shot up and turned to the screen. He had been so busy working on a new gadget that he hadn't heard the call signal.

"Slade!" The Titan was instantly on his feet, fists clenched at his side as he tried to remain in control.

_Not him! Not NOW!_

Slade had been gone for so long, they hadn't seen him since Trigon fell… what was he doing back _now_?

"Not happy to see me, I take it?" the man drawled and chuckled.

"What do you want, Slade?" Robin hissed.

"I'm just in town temporarily… for my Christmas present."

Robin hesitated. He wasn't completely sure how to respond to that. Had the man gone insane? Even more?

"What Christmas present?" he finally asked, as Slade didn't seem willing to provide any more details.

"The one you will give me."

"Sorry Slade, you are not on my list. Only _good_ little boys gets presents." Robin quipped. He knew it was dangerous, but Slade was simply being ridiculous. He just _couldn't _take him seriously.

"Oh, but I'm sure that in a moment I will be at the top of that list… and you'll give me _whatever… I… want_…" the man said slowly, like he was enjoying every word.

The hair on the back of Robin's neck rose and he felt a shiver down his spine. Slade was being serious. This meant trouble.

Robin studied the mask on the screen, searching for any signs in the only visible eye. He shuddered. So _cold_… so…_ inhuman_.

"What… what do you want, Slade?" Robin asked, the second time in only a few minutes. It was what it was all about, though; what _Slade_ wanted… and how much Robin could give.

"Where are your friends, Robin?" Slade asked instead of answering the question, and Robin froze.

_No-no-no!_

"They're… busy." he said, trying to sound confident.

"No. They are sick."

Robin stared at the screen. How did he know? Had the police-chief blabbed?

"No, they-" Robin started.

"They have the flu… like half the city does. More or less _everyone_, in fact… except _you_… and _me_…"

Robin felt faint.

"Did… did _you_…? Will they…? _What have you done, Slade_?" Robin no longer could keep his cool. It was true after all; everyone was down with a fever. The only good thing was that the criminals had been affected too, and Robin had been able to handle things on his own… until now…

The man chuckled.

"Oh, it's only the common flu, Robin… Although I admit it had a little_ help, _spreading… You are immune. You remember the shots I gave you when you were my apprentice, don't you? Well, those made you immune to most strands of the flu… among other things… These fevers usually come around this time of year, don't they? But _this_ year… with a _twist_…"

Robin desperately wanted to sit down, but looking weak in front of Slade? Never! Instead he stood a little straighter.

"What… _twist_…?"

"Oh, just fever peaks…reaching just over what most humans can handle. Will be worst for children and the elderly of course… and I have _no_ idea how it will affect meta-humans…"

Robin was trying very hard not to bite his lip.

"And…" he said between clenched teeth, "if you get your Christmas present?"

"There will be no peaks. Most will be well within a few days. The peaks will only occur if I spread an additional flu-strand."

"What… what is this present, Slade? What do you want?" The third time was obviously the charm, because, finally, Slade answered.

"You."

Robin had known. With Slade it was _always_ personal. Other villains might ask for money, or perhaps the identity of a superhero or two. Slade wanted _him_. Robin tried to harden his heart.

"I won't become your apprentice, Slade. I won't leave my friends."  
"Yes, you would, over this. But I didn't ask you to." the man chuckled. "What I want is two hours of your time, no more, no less."

"Why?" Robin's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, that's part of_ your_ Christmas present, Robin… so I'll keep that a surprise… I can promise you, however, that you _will_ survive… Though I might add that I require absolute obedience."

Robin's heart was beating rapidly. If Slade had said he was going to kill him... he didn't have much a choice then _either_, did he? If the Titans weren't sick, then… well, then they would have tried to figure out how Slade had planned to contaminate the citizens… Through the water? The air? Knowing Slade, it would be both these and more. The criminal master-mind wouldn't have just set up _one_ place to do it on either, there would be _dozens_… it would be impossible to find them all… but they would _try_… now, however, he was alone.

"Where and when?" he asked darkly.

"Excellent, Robin. You will receive a package in an hour. It will contain a radio transmitter. Put that on and follow the instructions."

Robin swallowed. One hour? So little time! He nodded curtly, though, what choice did he have…?

"Until tonight…" Slade purred and ended the call.

Robin had liked the part with the transmitter. Maybe he didn't even have to _meet_ the man? He immediately turned to his computer. Slade probably would have him steal something, just like when he was the man's apprentice. The question was; what? It must be something that was in town temporarily, didn't it? Why else would Slade arrange for everyone to get sick _now_? Robin frowned. It was Christmas Eve for god's sake! The man _really_ knew how to ruin the holidays…

* * *

After half an hour of research he was running out of time, and he still hadn't found anything. The museum had an Aztec exhibition, but Robin doubted that Slade was interested in that. The electronic industry was pretty much down, and he hadn't heard anything about new breakthroughs at Wayne enterprises.

Yeah… Wayne… should he call him? No. There was not enough time for him to help out anyway, Bruce would just worry…

Robin gave up, and started looking in on his friends, telling them he had to go out on a mission and asking if there was anything they wanted before he left. After fetching cold water and tissues for all of them, Robin found himself standing in the vast main room, looking around forlornly. What should he do now? He upped the security to the highest level, only leaving the living quarters alone. No need for the alarm to be triggered just because someone needed to use the bathroom… He had just finished when a signal announced that someone was at the delivery entrance.

Outside was a regular delivery man from a well-known company. Robin carefully noted which, along with the license plate on the car and the identification number of the driver, as he signed for the package. This was mostly due to detective instincts, he didn't really think it would lead him to Slade.

He opened the parcel carefully, wearing a gasmask, after running it through some tests. He found that he actually trusted Slade's word on what it would contain, but he wasn't an idiot. He hoped.

There it was. A small ear-piece. After checking that out as well, Robin reluctantly put it on and activated it.

"Hello, Robin, right on time…" he heard Slade's voice. "This is a two way communicator, just like the last one, by the way. I hope I didn't ruin any plans for the evening?"

Robin only snorted. He could think of a hundred comebacks, but… something in Slade's voice told him that he ought to be careful.

"What do you want me to do, Slade? What's the mission?"

"Mission?" Slade sounded amused. "Well, that's still a surprise. Go to the docks. Be there in ten minutes." The connection broke off.

Robin hurriedly made sure everything was okay in the Tower and then set off on foot. His bike would have been quicker, but Robin really didn't want to take it out on _this_ kind of mission.

He reached the meeting place just as a car with blacked out windows pulled up.

"Get into the back seat." Slade's voce ordered him.

Robin took a deep breath and opened the car door. The seats were empty. Good. He slipped in, and closed the door, noting the click that told him it had automatically locked. There was dark glass separating him from the driver, and as Robin glanced out the windows he could only see his own reflection. Great. He cursed under his breath. Well, he could sense the car turning; maybe he would be able to figure out where he was being taken? Fifteen minutes later the car had taken so many impossible turns that Robin was completely lost, and more than a little dizzy.

The car made a last sharp turn and came to a stop. After a moment it started rolling again, down a rather steep slope.

_An underground garage… _Robin realized.

The car stopped again a moment later and another click was heard.

"Step out of the car."

Robin did.

"Enter the elevator on your left." Slade's voice told him and Robin turned around. He had tried to look around in the garage but it was completely dark, except for the strong spotlights just above him, and he couldn't even see how big it was. As the elevator doors closed on him, a small hatch opened and more orders followed.

"Remove your boots, cape, belt and gloves and but them in the compartment. They will be returned to you afterwards."

Robin didn't like it, but he had no choice. The feeling of being naked increased as Slade gave more orders.

"Now, remove your shirt and socks. put them with the other things."

"What?" Robin said, annoyed. "Why-"

"Absolute obedience, Robin… I might not infect the entire population, since you decided to come, but I could just as easily infect only certain friends of yours…"

Robin angrily tore of his shirt and socks and stuffed them into the compartment.

"Now what, Slade?" he snarled.

"Impatient as usual? Oh, well…" Another slot in the wall suddenly opened. "Place your hands inside."

Robin tensed, his heart beating a mile a minute. He was about to question the man again, when a low "Now!" sounded thought the communicator. He did as he was told and immediately felt cold metal clamp around his wrists, pressing them together painfully. Robin hissed.

"You may remove your hands." Slade said, smugly, in his ear.

As he did, his arms dropped down and Robin gasped. Around his wrist were very thick, solid, molded metal cuffs, so heavy he couldn't lift his arms, the weight straining his shoulders. This couldn't be mere steel or lead, it had to be something even heavier.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened.

"Come here…"

Robin heard the purring voice both in his ear and from the darkness beyond the elevator doors. He took one step. Then another. His whole body was screaming at him not to, but in his mind he knew his options were few. Nonexistent, in fact.

For every step, the darkness in front of him took shape. The light from the elevator reflected in copper and steel that made up the man before him. Robin kept his breathing under control, but flinched as a hand reached out towards the side of his head. Forcing himself to stand still, Robin felt cold metal gauntlets brush his ear before reaching in and removing the earpiece.

"There. Face to face. It's been too long." the man behind the mask said, his dark melodious voice doing nothing to calm Robin's nerves. "Follow me." the man continued and turned on his heel.

Robin walked a few feet behind him, through long, winding corridors, some looking like caves. His arms ached more and more for every step, his hands growing cold as the cuffs hindered the circulation.

_He better remove them soon or I'll be useless for whatever mission he has planned… _Robin thought darkly. He knew how dangerous it was to be considered useless by Slade.

At long last they emerged into a large circular cave, with a rough cemented floor, cold on his naked feet. Robin tried to look around, but again the middle of the room was lit by a harsh spotlight, leaving the edges in shadows. . He was lead to the middle of the room, and then, with startling speed, Slade whipped around and extended his bo-staff. Robin saw the blow coming, but could do nothing to protect himself. He cried out as the metal struck the side of his legs, making him fall to his knees. The cuffs painfully slammed into the floor in front of him, Robin didn't think he would be able to move his arms without risking dislocating his shoulders.

"There… a much better position for you…" The man above him purred, and Robin craned his head back to be able to glare at him.

"What are you-" he started.

The bo-staff struck again, this time over his upper back.

"It is not your place to talk, young man… it's your place to _pay_."

"For _what_?" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself, and a blow to the middle of his back was his immediate punishment. Robin gasped from the pain, but managed not to cry out.

"You are a smart boy, Robin. Show it." Slade tutted, using that condescending tone Robin hated so much. "For _what_, you ask? Robin, Robin, Robin… do you know how painful it is to be burned alive?"

The teen's eyes widened. It had been gruesome enough to watch Slade's body fall into the lava-stream, and the _smell_… he would never forget it, even though Slade was his and his friend's worst enemy, dangerous beyond any of the others they had faced, it had been an end that had made him have nightmares for weeks. But Slade had come back… alive… Robin knew it was impossible, and therefore figured that it was a robot that had fallen in the lava. It hadn't accounted for the smell, but the brain was a funny thing, and maybe he had just smelled what he had _expected_ to smell… it wasn't like he had ever shared that little tidbit with his team, and none of them had mentioned it either.

"Why should I pay for that? We were trying to save our city… and Terra! You controlled her- AAH!" he couldn't withhold the scream this time, the pain was simply too much. His ribs all along his right side felt like they had cracked.

"Yes. Terra." the man above him said, and started pacing around him in circles. "Terra… a faulty apprentice at best, but why was she there, Robin? Why? Because _you_ weren't. She was your replacement, and a poor one at that. All that happened, happened because you wouldn't bend to me… well… you will pay for that as well."

Something lit up to his side, and Robin turned his head and gasped, seeing the end of Slade's bo-staff glow from some sort of energy extending from it.

"Let me introduce me to my weapon of choice. It is a power staff, and its blasts can kill as well as only hurt. Lately, I have been working on it, and I wanted to try it out… on you… You see, if I'm right, this weapon will now mimic the pain of the wounds without actually causing any real injury… that is, if your heart can stand the stress… but that remains to be seen."

"You… you said you wouldn't kill me..." Robin hissed.

"I said you would _survive_… I never promised that you would be able to _walk_ out of here… Now… have you ever wondered how it would feel to have your arm sliced off?"

Robin gathered his strength and threw himself to the side, dragging the heavy cuffs with him. Slade merely chuckled and followed, lazily swinging his weapon through the air. Robin had only made it a few feet when a piercing pain shot through his thigh. He screamed, trying to roll away, but landed on his back, his hands pinned uselessly above his head. He saw the blade-like energy slowly sawing its way through his thigh and almost blacked out from the agony. When the staff was withdrawn, the pain was almost completely gone with it, and not a hint of blood or even a mark where it once had been could be seen. His muscles seemed to remember, however, as spasms ran through them, making them tremble. The energy-blade went to his arm next, digging in above the elbow and slicing up towards his collarbone. Robin managed to hold back his scream this time, until Slade cruelly twisted the staff, tearing a cry from his lips.

"It hurt's does it? It's nothing, I promise you… nothing…"

Robin tried to crawl backwards as Slade moved the staff down towards his stomach, letting it linger in the air just below his navel.

"I wonder it the feeling of being gutted is closer?" the man said, almost to himself, and the energy blade sank slowly into Robin's body.

Robin _knew_ it wasn't real, that his abdomen wasn't _really_ being sliced through, but _knowing_ didn't help this time, because he could_ feel_ it. He could feel muscles and organs tearing, he could feel the blade going almost completely through him, all but cutting him in half. He thrashed and screamed, trying to will his legs to kick out, but they wouldn't obey him, pain was all his body could focus on.

The man slowly moved on, kicking the boy over to get at his back. Robin's spine was sliced through in several places, his legs maimed again and again. Then he found himself on his back again, the tip of the blade pierced his chest and heart, almost causing a cardiac arrest as the muscle believed it had been torn. The worst feeling, though, because now he couldn't scream or even move anymore, his body completely spent, was when the staff came to rest on his throat. Robin could do nothing but stare up at the man, gasping and shuddering, as his throat was seemingly sliced open very, very slowly. The pain became too much to handle then and he mercifully passed out.

As he came around only minutes later, his whole body seemed frozen solid as it lay almost completely naked on the icy floor. There was blood now, from where he had scraped his skin against the rough floor, and his muscles were cramping.

_Slade's wrong… I can't survive this…_ Robin thought groggily, having trouble even focusing his eyes.

"So you have experienced pain…" a dark voice purred above him, and Robin flinched, eyes searching the darkness for its source.

"…enough… please…" Robin hated to beg, but if he wanted to live, he felt he had no choice.

"No… not quite yet… you see, pain was only _part _of my experience, _part_ of what you will have to pay for…" Slade spoke slowly, as if to a child. "As Trigon resurrected me, I had to earn my body back, by agreeing to do his bidding… a demon's servant, Robin… you will have to pay for that as well… the humiliation…"

Robin wanted to throw back the likeness between Slade's situation with Trigon and his own experiences as the man's apprentice, in Slade's face, but he could barely form the thoughts, even less the words.

"I have decided to rape you."

Robin's half closed eyes shot open, staring at the man standing above him with fear and disbelief.

"Slade…no…"

"Be thankful, Robin… this was one of the few things I came up with that you will physically heal from…"

The man bent down and took a hold of Robin's handcuffs, lifting them like they weighed nothing, and used them to drag the boy's body to the side of the cave. Robin finally found some strength to fight back, somewhere, even though the pain in his arms and shoulder's were excruciating, but he could do close to nothing to stop the man. Digging his heels in only resulted in them being scraped against the cement until they started bleeding, leaving two red streaks across the floor.

He was thrown down on his stomach across a high metal table. A sudden tugging and a loud click made Robin look up along his arms. His cuffs seemed glued to the metal in front of him and Robin realized that it was the work of a powerful magnet. His tights and underwear were ripped off, and Robin cried out again, this time a curse, trying to kick the man behind him away. It was no use, as Slade simply grabbed his legs, parted them as far as they would go, and secured his thighs to the table's legs with wide straps.

"There." Robin heard Slade say. "All done… I will use some lubrication since _I_, at least, deserve some pleasure from this, but that is the only kindness I am prepared to show you…"  
"Stop Slade, please… please stop…." Robin almost sobbed, fighting desperately against the bonds and his own tears. He didn't want to cry in front of the man, he never had before, but this was just too much.

"No. You have to pay."

Robin felt his cheeks being parted and a cold, runny substance being applied on and around his opening. He instinctively knew that he should try to relax, but again, simply _knowing_ was useless. Something hot and blunt suddenly pressed against him, and Robin cried out from the shock, again begging the man to stop. Slade didn't listen as he started to push into the boy's body.

The pain of being breached was unbelievable. For a moment Robin was convinced that it wasn't Slade's cock but his _fist _that was being pressed into him, but then he realized that he felt the man's hands on his hips. As the man stilled, Robin hoped he was in, that the worst was over, but then the man's hips shot forward and Robin screamed. More and more of the man's length pushed inside him until Robin thought that his insides must have been ripped apart. He was crying now, in too much pain to be able to stop the tears. After what felt like an eternity, Robin felt skin against his buttocks, as Slade was completely buried in him by now. Again the boy thought the worst was over, and was completely unprepared for the pain that came as the man withdrew. It felt like a hot steel hook was dragged against his insides, shredding them as it went, and Robin's broken voice only managed a high keening sound like a mortally wounded animal, which echoed eerily around the cave. It was cut off as the man stabbed into him once more, and Robin nearly passed out.

The man started fucking him for real after that, hard and mercilessly. Robin's body shuddered brokenly with each thrust, making noises that never should be heard from a living thing, but they only seemed to urge his tormentor on, to go faster, harder.

Robin felt himself tear, and although the pain was immense, the blood, at least, eased some of the pain, slicking his passage further. The man's movements quickened and, after so long in so much pain, Robin sobbed in relief as he understood that his tormentor was close. Slade's shaft swelled, adding to the pain, as he, grunting, filled the boy with his cum. The salty release mixed with the blood and started to trickle out of Robin as the man withdrew harshly, earning another piercing cry from the boy before he passed out once more.

* * *

As Robin slowly regained consciousness he found himself looking up at a familiar ceiling. He turned his head slowly to the side, feeling, more than seeing, someone there. His breath hitched in his throat as a single grey eye looked back at him.

"You have paid, Robin… to _some_ extent… I let you live, as I said I would… but I'll be back for you…and next time… no promises…"

The man melted back into the shadows and was gone.

* * *

"Robin? Oh, Robin? I've brought you a cup of wondrous water!" Starfire announced and placed in on her leader's bedside table. She frowned slightly as the boy below the covers barely moved, but instead of insisting on him waking up, she quietly left the room.

She went to find the others in the living room.

"I am deeply worried about Robin, he has not spoken in two days!" she declared and wrung her hands.

"Well he's sick, Star." Cy said, lazily flipping through the channels. "Bet _you_ weren't that perky when _you_ had the flu!"

"I… I was not…" Starfire agreed. "I feel bad for him. He took care of us and he got sick."  
"With things like these, that's hard to avoid… almost the whole town was down…" Cy shrugged, trying to stop BB from stealing the remote to watch another animal show.

"And don't forget…" Raven said dryly. "Robin is a boy… they get the sniffles and act like they're dying… He's not any worse off than we were… just give him a few days."

Starfire smiled slightly and nodded, feeling better now. It felt good, having her friends reassure her. They were right. It was nothing serious.

_The End._


	51. Bets, Balls and Beyond

Merry Christmas **Lilith Blackthorne369! **You were one of those that asked for a story-line I wouldn't DARE to write unless requested, but had SOOOOO much fun writing!

This is the second of three "Terms"-stories, taking place after "Back where I belong"!

And Lilith, sorry… I know you suggested 'Aishiteru' for the title, but when this one plopped into my head… it was just too good not to use… I think it's my favorite title **ever**…:

**

* * *

**

Bets, Balls and Beyond

"I bet you can't hit the bull's eye from here."

"Pfftt… I could hit that blindfolded." Speedy snorted at his boyfriend.

"While I'm sucking you off?" Red suggested.

Speedy narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"What are the stakes?"

"If you hit it, you'll get to top for a month."

Speedy smirked. "No deal, I _like_ that we switch… How about I'll get to _decide_ who tops for a month?"

"Deal."

"Waaaaait… what if I should miss?"

"Then you'll have to do something Robin did for Slade."

Speedy's suspicions rose.

"Something sexual?"

"Kinda… a bit…"

"Will I like it?"

"Nope."

"Would _you _do it?"

"No _way_!" the thief grinned.

"Would _Slade_?"

That question made Red giggle hysterically.

"Well, what _is_ it?"

"A surprise…"

"There's _no way _I would agree to do something you _know_ I wouldn't like!" Speedy snorted and crossed his arms.

"'Course you can't _like_ it, then what would be the _point_? It won't hurt and besides… you're so afraid of losing?"

Speedy muttered and drew an arrow.

"I won't miss."

* * *

Robin was studying a blueprint with his head in Slade's lap, as the peace and quiet was broken.

"You missed!"

"You cheated!"

"I did not!"

"You did!"

"Did not!"

"Did!"

"Did not!"

"Did!"

"_Did not_!"

"_Did_!"

"Sounds like the kids are home…" Slade sighed, putting his own research aside on the coffee table.

"How come they moved out months ago, and we_ still_ get to listen to their arguments?" Robin asked tiredly.

"Because we haven't killed them yet." Slade answered blankly, but a smirk told Robin he was joking.

"Yeah… we might have to fix that…" Robin grinned back before the door burst open.

"Mommy! Daddy! We're hoooooome!" Red declared, already in the middle of the room.

"Oh, get _tired_ of that joke already!" Robin muttered as he sat up. "What do you want?"

"He _cheated_!" Speedy exclaimed, pointing at his boyfriend.

"Oh?" Robin asked calmly, having a quiet fantasy where he banged the red head's skulls together. Repeatedly.

"We made a bet!" Red defended himself.

"You _cheated_!"

"_You _missed the _target_!"

"_A blowjob does NOT involve FINGERING_!" Speedy yelled at the top of his voice.

The room turned very quiet.

"Well, it _doesn't_! Does it, Robin?" the archer desperately asked.

"Well, it… can be a nice… touch…" Robin mumbled, cheeks tinted pink.

The room exploded again, until Slade coughed. The quiet sound was enough to get everybody's attention.

"May I ask what the bet was about?"

Speedy told him, blushing.

Robin tensed.

"You _didn't_!" he turned to Slade. "Tell me you didn't tell Red X about… about…?"

"We were merely discussing disguises, and… well…" Slade looked uncomfortable, a very weird look for him. Red X snickered.

"Yeah, don't get all steamed up… _Robinne_…"

The room turned very cold. Red and Speedy glanced at each other and took a step back, not wanting to be caught in Robin's glare.

"Mum?" Red started carefully "You're not gonna dump dad over this, are you? I swear it just slipped out, but you looked gorgeous, and-"

"YOU SHOWED HIM THE PICTURES!?" Robin snarled, even making Slade jump slightly.

"Ops." Red whispered.

"Way to go, dumbass." Speedy muttered and cuffed his boyfriend on the back of his head.

"Hey, pretty girls should _not_ hit their beaus!"

"You won't have any 'beaus' left after Robin and Slade is done with you…" the archer smirked threateningly.

"What? What did_ I_ do?" Red asked innocently.

"Lost the bet for one." Robin growled, still staring daggers at Slade.

"What? No! He missed!" Red complained.

"I agree with the thief." Slade smirked and leaned back in the couch. "Speedy lost."

"What do you mean? Speedy is right, a blow job does _not_ imply the use of fingers." Robin crossed his arms.

"But they didn't say he _couldn't_…" Slade argued. "And I'm sure he didn't _just _use his mouth before the actual fingering. If hands were against the rules, Speedy had time to stop him."

"I'm confused…" Red whispered to Speedy. "Is this, like, 'the _talk_? I've never got one."

Robin didn't hear the comment, thankfully, and only snorted at Slade.

"He used an unfair advantage. I bet even _you _couldn't do it!"

* * *

"What do you _mean_, you _lost_?" an upset Speedy asked a fuming Robin.

"Don't… even… _ask_…"

"So what's the damage, then?" Speedy wanted to know.

"We both have to do it…"

"WHAT!?"

"Just… shut up… I need to think of a way to kill either myself or Slade by the twenty-second."

"What's then?" Roy was now pretty pale.

"The mayor's Christmas ball." Robin murmured darkly.

* * *

It was two rather grumpy ex-Titans who looked at each other after their little makeover session on the 'big night'.

"I can't believe I'm doing this again…" Robin sighed, tugging at his ice-blue dress.

"At least _you_ look hot!" Speedy muttered.

"I _know_! Don't you think _THAT'S_ humiliating? To look _good_ as a _GIRL_?" Robin growled. "Besides, you don't look half bad yourself…" he added, now smirking, and looked the archer up and down.

It was true, though. The team from Salon LiToJe had been called in again and done a fantastic job on the both of them. Speedy's transformation had, however, taken slightly longer. His hair was too short for extensions, like Robin had, so the boy had to wear a wig. It was of exceptional quality, though, and even Robin thought it looked real. The color was, obviously, red, as both Speedy and his boyfriend had insisted on it. There had been some argument over the color of the dress, however.

"You can't wear red with that hair color!" one of the team had said. This was something new to Speedy, who had been in red for all of his hero life. He didn't believe it and he didn't like it. Finally they managed to get him to agree to green, a dark forest green that made his skin and eyes shine. Where Robin's dress was rather clingy, Speedy, with his bulkier arms and wider shoulders, had more to conceal… and expose…

"Can't believe they gave you D-cups…" Robin muttered, glaring at a big chunk of the teen that hadn't been there before.

"Jealous?" Speedy smirked.

"Shut up." Robin snorted and studied the archer again. He really looked like a girl… the wide flowing sleeves of the dress and its long, flowing skirt with a marked waist gave him all the right shapes and hid the wrong. The D-cups, though, had been necessary, Robin grudgingly agreed, to balance the whole picture. He turned towards the mirror and glared at himself. The team had been bolder this time, and the light blue fabric clung to his ass and chest like a second skin, while cleverly making his muscled stomach look softer. It was full length but had slits up the sides, exposing far too much leg and _way_ too much lacy stay-ups, when he moved. Robin envied Speedy the other's skirt.

"Ow!" the archer cried out, making Robin whip around.

"What? What happened?"

"I was trying to scratch my nose… damn, these things are deadly!" he complained, glaring at his fake nails like they were trying to kill him.

"Try heels…" Robin snorted gestured down at his shoes.

"I wasn't allowed… that would make me taller than Red…" Speedy grinned, very happy to be in flats.

Robin started to chuckle and soon Speedy joined in.

"Oh, man… I bet-" Speedy started.

"No more bets, Roy!" Robin exclaimed and slammed a hand over his mouth. "Have you _any_ idea what they would make us do if we lost again?"

Speedy shuddered.

"No, but I know it would be bad… that is; _worse_." he said. "Sooo…" he added… "did you make Slade pay for this?"

Robin blushed a bit.

"Well, _I_ lost fair and square… Sure, I tried to cut him off, but the man is so damn convincing when he wants' something… You?"

"…Red is sneaky…" Speedy mumbled and blushed as well.

"I'm ashamed of us." Robin frowned. "I wish there was something…" his face suddenly lit up in an evil smirk.

"Oh, I love that expression!" Speedy grinned. "Spill!""

"Well… it might be slightly embarrassing…" Robin started.

"I'm already as embarrassed as I'm gonna get!" Speedy said decisively.

"Okay… let's not make this fun for them. Let's just act like we don't care… and flirt like crazy."

"With them?"

"With everybody!" Robin snickered. "Let's get them so hard they can't walk, and then have some fun on our own… what do you say?"

"That I'm suddenly looking forward to tonight…" Speedy grinned.

* * *

Robin was prepared to see Slade as Dominic, but still had to swallow a gasp as the man walked in a while later in his black tux. The sound Speedy made, though, was rather disturbing. Robin glanced over at his former teammate and saw that he was gaping and spluttering like a fish out of water.

"That's… that's _Slade_?"

Robin couldn't help but chuckle and nod.

"But… but he has two eyes! And he's blond! And he has two eyes! And no beard! And he has two-"

"Yes, yes… get over it. He doesn't look _that_ amazing…" Robin grinned, winking at Slade who looked mildly affronted.

"Hot _damn_!" Red stood in the door, looking as dumbstruck as Speedy did. Suddenly Speedy found himself swept up and thoroughly kissed.

"Hey, you are ruining the makeup!" Speedy protested, blushing slightly.

"And you are making me wish I was straight… well… sorta… " Red grinned.

"Shut up, penguin!" Speedy grinned.

"Hey, I'm _handsome_!" Red insisted, brushing the front of his jacket.

"I must say he cleans up very well…" Robin agreed from behind them.

"Thanks mum! I'm having naughty thoughts about you too…" Red X smirked, and got his head slapped by his boyfriend. "What? I'm having naughty thoughts about_ all_ of us…" he tried to defend himself.

* * *

Sitting in the stretched limo on their way to the ball, Speedy suddenly thought of something.

"Errr… guys? We _do_ have invitations, right?"

Robin snickered.

"Yes, Dominic has received invitations for every major even in the city since our little 'visit' last year…"

"Yeah, but what about us? We ain't exactly got any fancy cover…" Red said.

"Oh, please try to speak English better than that tonight…" Robin shuddered. "And you do. Dominic's secretary arranged it."

"Who?" Speedy looked as Slade, confused.

"Oh, just one of my alter ego's employees. I've actually never met her." He reached inside his jacket and withdrew four, rather garish, cards. "Here you go."

"Thanks dad." Red grinned.

"And none of that! I expect to use my Dominic-alias for a long time, and I don't want any unwanted questions to be asked tonight, is that clear?" As Red nodded, Slade continued "Speedy is to be presented as Robin's, that is _Robinne's,_ cousin, and you, Red, is her date. Did you agree on names yet?"

"Lily Grayson and Alex Rider." Speedy muttered. At Robin's raised eyebrow he pouted. "What? Lily is a nice name, and I just can't make Red remember any other first name but his own anyway…"

"Well, _I_ wanted to be Horace Wilbur Nickelback the Third!" Red muttered.

"And _I_ told you that you just won't _remember_ that name, and you can't just steal the name of your favorite group, kay?"

"But being forced to call myself by the name of _your_ favorite book-character, that's okay?" Red snorted. "Besides, I can steal anything I want…" he sulked

"No, you can't!"

"Yes, I can!"

"No, you can't!

"Yes, I-"

"Enough." Slade said firmly. The man had let the teens go on for this long because his lovely date had been running his hand over his thighs, which had distracted him a bit.

Speedy, catching Robin's eye and understanding the quick wink, turned to his boyfriend.

"Alex Rider sounds sexy, though…" he smiled suggestively, and pressed himself closer to his boyfriend, who immediately bought the act and melted.

It was a good thing that they were about to pull up to the banquet hall or the windows of the car would soon be suspiciously steamy.

* * *

As they arrived, Robin took Slade's arm and Speedy, getting the hint, didn't fuss when Red, grinning, offered his. Walking up the wide stairway with it's red carpet, flashes from cameras going off, Speedy felt like he was about to be found out any moment. Amazingly the yells of "that's a dude!" never came. Speedy didn't know quite how to feel about that… could he _really_ pass for a girl?

Inside, in the foyer, servants took their coats, and offered them welcome drinks. Both the boys in dresses felt slightly better when they had something to sip on, especially as they stepped into the main hall, and almost all eyes was drawn to them.

They had barely taken a few steps when a very exited voice called out to them.

"Robinne! Darling!"

Robin dug his fake nails into Slade's arm as a taste of the punishment the man would eventually receive for what Robin was about to go through. The boy plastered a sweet smile on his face as the woman descended on him and kissed his cheeks.

"Rose, what a lovely surprise!" Robin said, hoping he sounded sincere.

"Oh, I'm so honored that you remember me!" the other trilled, looking around to make sure as many as possible heard it too.

"How could I forget? It was a very special night after all…" Robin smiled. "This is Lily Grayson, my cousin. Lily, this is Rose Blanc. Tell me Rose, are your friends here as well? Please reintroduce us, I'm afraid their names has suddenly slipped my mind…" They hadn't. Robin's enormous catalogue of a brain remembered Alexandra Bixby, Susan Ainsworth and Anna Montague very well, but it wouldn't hurt to make Rose feel even more special.

"Oh, yes! Please, come, both of you, let's talk!"

Robin and Speedy got dragged away while Slade and Red got surrounded by their own share of vultures.

"So tell me all about the wedd-" Rose stopped herself as she looked down on Robin's hands. "N-no wedding ring? I… please forgive me, I-"

"That's quite all right…" Robin smiled tightly.

"But I was under the impression that you were planning to marry quite soon after the engagement? It's been over a year now…?" the woman said. Robin saw through the concern to the hunger for some saucy gossip.

"We were… it was planned for the 14'th of February this year, but…" Robin hesitated as he heard Speedy draw in breath. He realized that he hadn't told him about their plans… well… considering what had happened at the time, it wasn't that surprising… "Unfortunately, there was a… family emergency, and be have decided to postpone it… out of respect, you know."

"Oh, darling, what happened?"

Robin thought on his feet. It had to be something that wouldn't have made the papers but was tragic enough to postpone a wedding.

"My grandmother passed away quite unexpectedly. She was very close to me and to all of us. Planning a wedding at that time… we decided to wait."

"Oh, I completely understand. But tell me, please… where were you planning to have it?"

"One of Dominic's private islands… we wanted to keep it small… just family… and friends…" To Robin's surprise, he felt Speedy's arm around his shoulders. The archer had heard the real pain in his voice, of wounds not yet healed.

"Are you okay?" Speedy asked softly.

Robin nodded.

"Yes, yes, don't worry, Lily… now, let's forget the past and just have fun for a night, what do you say?"

"Sounds great…" Speedy grinned. "Why don't Rose introduce us to some people?"

"I'll be delighted!" Rose chirped like a deranged bird and led the way.

Robin hastily whispered in Speedy's ear.

"Sorry, but the flirting is off… I had _no_ idea she would be here… I don't want to draw any more attention to us than we already have, kay?"

"Fine… would feel weird anyway…" Speedy chuckled. "Although we still get to drive our dear boyfriends crazy, right?"

"Oh, yes… if not, the evening would be _completely_ ruined…"

* * *

The boy's endured almost an hour of mindless conversation before the call for dinner came. Robin quickly found Slade in the crowd, rather easy as the man seemed to tower over everyone. Entering the room where the dinner was to be held, he saw that it had been made up by small round tables, seating 4 to 6 people. To his relief they were all seated together close to the head table. As he mentioned it to Slade, the man smirked.

"It's thanks to me… it was a condition for us coming not to be parted… the mayor was very disappointed, he wanted to be seated with you."

Robin shuddered.

"I owe you."

"So we're even?"

"Not by a long shot…" Robin growled.

The dinner, all five courses of it, was fantastic, Robin had to admit. Glancing over at Red and Speedy, though, he almost choked on the lax.

"Speedy! Stop stuffing your face!" he whispered.

"'butit'th _ooo_ gooood" the boy answered with his mouth full.

"I think what Robinne's trying to say is that you should act more like a lady…" Red grinned.

"I'll remember that tonight, and have a headache…" Speedy threatened.

"Spoil sport."

"Penguin."

"Meringue surprise."

"Thie- what?"

"Meringue surprise. Dessert. They are starting to serve it!" Red said, sounding exited.

"Really?" Speedy looked around with the same enthusiasm. "I love meringue!"

"Thought you loved me?" Red pouted.

"You don't stand a chance against meringue, babe…" Speedy grinned.

"Ah, dessert... that means it's soon time for tonight's main event." Slade said, looking over at Robin and smiling rather cheekily.

"What…?" Robin asked.

"Well, it's a _ball_, after all…" Slade said, grin widening.

"You don't mean? Not _dancing_?" Robin paled. He had completely forgotten about that part.

"Oh, yes. And I know for a fact that you know how."

"Damn Bruce!" Robin hissed "Like it wasn't embarrassing enough for a boy my age to take ballroom dance lessons!"

"Pffftt… Oliver made me learn too…" Speedy admitted. "Good thing Red doesn't know a Slow Waltz from a Viennese Waltz." he added, sighing in relief. "So I'm off the hook."

"Actually, babe…"

"No! Don't tell me…"

"Slade had a crash course arranged-"

"I _knew_ I hated his guts! I just had forgotten _why_!" Speedy hissed and glared across the table.

"That was rather evil of you, hon…" Robin grinned, glad he wouldn't be the only one to suffer.

"Why, thank you, dear." Slade grinned back.

* * *

The ballroom was lavishly decorated in red and gold to celebrate the season. It was an immense room with a dark hardwood floor, laid in intricate patterns and polished until it shone. Along the walls there were seating arrangements for those who needed to rest or just wasn't dancing for whatever reason. A live orchestra just stated up a waltz, and a few couples had stepped out on the dance floor.

"May I have the first dance?" Slade purred in Robin's ear, and the teen sighed, defeated.

"Sure. And every one after that…" he muttered.

"I'm sorry, but that won't do…" Slade said, as he guided his date out on the floor. "It would be rude not to dance with the host and hostess, after all…"

"I have to dance with the _mayor_?_ Noooo_?" Robin hissed, glad the floor wasn't crowded yet.

"Afraid so."

"I won't enjoy it."

"I think I might kill him if you did…" Slade growled.

"Oh? In _THAT_ case I'll let him feel me up…" Robin smirked, feeling Slade's arms tighten around him.

Speedy and Red fared much better. They weren't really expected to dance with anyone else, after all.

"Crash course, huh?" Speedy grinned.

"How am I doing?" Red asked under his breath.

"Fine. Might want to stop counting, though."

"Shut up, I'm not!" Red objected, sounding hurt.

Speedy just grinned, and tried to concentrate on not leading.

* * *

To Robin's terror, the mayor was there waiting as the waltz ended, and Robin was whisked away. Slade fared little better, leading the mayor's wife out on the floor. After enduring the man's smell, clumsy movements and wandering hands for a whole dance, Robin excused himself, only to be stopped by a vaguely familiar face.

"May I have this dance?"

Robin nodded, and, at the last minute, managed to match it with a name.

"Harry, I met your wife earlier. How are you and Rose doing? I'm afraid we only had a chance to talk briefly."

"Fine, fine… I hear the wedding was postponed, though, my condolences."

"Thank you." Robin nodded. "I'm trying not to think about it tonight, though. Say… wasn't dinner amazing?"

Robin was amazed that he was so good at meaningless polite conversation. He figured it was because he had attended so many boring galas and charity-balls when he was younger… he just used what he had overheard there.

As that dance ended he tried again to find Slade, but was again swept away by another man. Robin didn't know him, but he was one of the businessmen that pretended to know Dominic.

Glancing at the other couples he was surprised to see Speedy dancing with Harry, and later… oh, god… Red with the mayor's wife?! Who let _that_ happen?

Another attempt at hooking up with Slade failed, but this time it was Red who interrupted the search.

"Soo…" the thief said after a few moments. "You guys were really getting married, huh?"

"How did you-"

"My boyfriend has a big mouth…"

"Is this going to turn into something sexual?" Robin asked suspiciously.

"No! I mean… unless you _want_ it to?" Red grinned and wriggled his eyebrows.

"Sure…" Robin smiled leisurely. "And then Slade would rip your balls off, and Speedy would stamp on them."

"Yeah… but we'll have fun_ before_ that, right?"

"Oh, you have noooo idea…" Robin grinned, winking. He liked flirting with Red…. and Speedy too, on occasion… it was just for fun, though… just dangerous enough to be thrilling… not that he would _ever_… well… not without _Slade_, anyway…

"A penny for those naughty thoughts?" Red offered.

"How did you know they were naughty?" Robin snorted.

"I could hear the fabric of those tight panties you're wearing, stretch…" Red whispered in his ear, making Robin laugh out aloud and blush cutely.

"I hope you are not suggesting anything inappropriate to my fiancée?" Slade said from behind them.

"Always, sir…" Red grinned.

"In that case, I suggest we switch partners…" Slade snorted. Robin almost burst out giggling as he found that Slade had been dancing with Speedy.

"Oh, the brute just cut in on my partner when he saw you two getting cozy…" Speedy muttered in passing. "He wanted someone he could exchange…"

"Well, I'm glad he has such good taste, babe." Red grinned, and gathered the other red-head in his arms. Robin, in his turn, melted against Slade's chest.

"I'm getting tired… I think I'm all danced out…" Robin murmured, closing his eyes as the music slowed.

"Poor little thing…" Slade purred, and deftly avoided the retribution as Robin's sharp heel slammed down very close to his toes. "You are such a hot-heat." he rebuked his partner.

"And that's why you love me." Robin grinned.

Slade leaned down and kissed him then, right there in the middle of the dance floor, and to Robin there were no gasps or turning heads, because he and Slade were all there was.

* * *

Red and Speedy had found a rhythm of sorts, and amazingly, they both kind of enjoyed themselves. Speedy did notice, however, that his boyfriend's eyes seemed to wonder on occasion. Now, he knew that the boy wasn't checking out anyone else, because even with his flirting attitude, Red was very much a one man's guy… so what was it that drew his eye? Speedy glanced over at the other couples. Some were beautiful, some not so much, but all of them dressed up in their finest. Crisp shirts, not a crinkle on the jackets, flowing gowns, glittering-

"Oh, no, you don't!"

"Whaaaat?" Red asked, innocently.

"The jewelry. Don't. Even. Think. About. It."

"But there's so _much_! So… pretty!"

"Just. _Don't_!"

"What… what if something should… slip off?" Red asked, airily.

Speedy sighed and leaned his forehead against his boyfriends shoulder.

"You already did, didn't you?"

"Just a bit…"

"From who?"

"The mayor's wife."

"No! You didn't!"

"Might have."

"You _IDIOT_!" Speedy hissed "What did you take?"

"Just a diamond bracelet, nothing major… she had more!" Red tried to defend himself. "What? Where are you dragging me?"

* * *

Half an hour later they were back dancing.

"Can't believe that happened." Speedy muttered.

"You mean me being a hero? That's so hard to believe?" Red smirked.

"Shut up."

Speedy had forced Red to return the bracelet, but instead of doing it in secret, like putting it in the lady's bag, as Speedy had planned, Red had walked up to the woman, dangling it in front of her eyes. His story, and the hostess bought it, was that it must have caught on his sleeve as they danced, and he just now discovered it on the floor. He had recognized it, he had claimed, since he had noted the woman's excellent taste in jewelry earlier in the evening. Both relived and flattered, the hostess had proposed a toast to the remarkable young man, and there had even been some cheering. Speedy really didn't think the delinquent _deserved_ cheering.

"Well, I get it now, you know… why you do it." Red whispered.

Speedy stiffened a bit, almost stumbling.

"Do… do what?"

"Why you are still out there… didn't you think I would notice you gone at odd hours of the day? What are you calling yourself now? Not Speedy, still, huh?"

"No… no… I haven't decided. So you knew?"

"Yup."

"And you don't mind? Don't think I won't bust your ass if I catch you." Speedy growled.

The thief grinned widely.

"Wanna play cops and robbers? And for a name… how about… Red Arrow?"

"I would get sued SO quickly…"

"Hmmm… "Archer" then…? I mean… keep it simple, huh?"

"Better, I guess…" Speedy shrugged.

"Gay-Bow?" Red suggested.

"I'll be the only superhero who's actually beaten up by his _colleagues_…" Speedy laughed. "I'll let you know, kay, babe? How about you?"

"What about me?"

"Not gonna join me, are you?"

"Only in bed."

"And Slade and Robin? Thought about their offer?"

"Security and alarms expert? Naaahhh… sounds too much like a job to me… besides, I think Robin just wants to figure out how I broke into the Tower."

Speedy arched a brow.

"Yes, how _did _that happen?"

"Never leave your key under the doormat…" Red smirked.

"You're not gonna tell me, are you?"

"Nope. You got a big mouth."

"It this gonna turn into something sexual?"

"Hopefully."

They both smirked at each other and furtively started moving towards some darkened alcoves.

* * *

It was long after midnight when the two couples were on their way home, sitting across from each other in the limo. Robin was half asleep with his head on Slade's shoulder.

"Shhhh… mommy's sleepy." Red grinned, otherwise rather busy with feeling Speedy up.

"I warn you, you'll get a spanking…" Robin mumbled, smiling.

"Oh, _thank_ you mummy!" Red squealed.

"I'll have daddy give it to you." Robin snickered and curled up closer to Slade.

"Oh." Red had paled some, glancing at the man. "Then… I think I'll just be good, kay?"

Robin laughed softly and Slade chuckled as well.

"You better." The man warned, "Robin should know."

Robin's laugh stopped and he turned somewhat pink again.

"What? Been a bad boy?" Red asked, his voice dripping with glee. "_DO_ tell?"

"In your dreams." Robin snorted.

"My wet ones." Red nodded. "Hey, honey, we should play Slade and Robin tonight." he suggested.

"We ain't gonna play _anything_ tonight unless you can turn serious for a moment." Speedy warned. "Slade and I were talking before…. do you know what we should do at New Years?"

"Foursome?" asked Red, the ever hopeful.

"Castrate your oversexed boyfriend?" Robin suggested with equal amount of hope.

"Not likely and _NO_!" Speedy grinned. "We were talking and…"

"Yes?" Robin didn't quite like the serious look in Speedy's eyes.

"Well…" the archer continued.

"Why not-" Slade cut in "-spend New Years at the island?" Seeing Robin's somewhat confused look, the man continued. "And if you are ready… there might not be as many people there as planned, but the only ones that really need to be there are you and I… isn't that right?"

The meaning behind the words suddenly clicked in place in Robin's mind and he smiled.

"Slade… I… Yes. I'm ready. But we don't have to do this… I mean… a wedding? I love you, but… would you really like that? It wouldn't be too… mushy?"

"I don't know if you have noticed this, but, sometimes, I might tend to be a bit… possessive…?"

The car filled with snorts of laughter.

"No? _Really_?" Robin grinned.

Slade just smirked and pulled Robin into his lap, drawing whistles from Speedy and Red since the slits in the dress let them get a rather good glimpse of his legs.

"Yes. Really. You are mine and I intend to establish that any way I can. Including marrying you."

"And that you should." Robin grinned. "I'm just afraid it will be sappy, you know?"

"Well, most weddings are." Slade shrugged.

"But this is _ours_! I don't want like a thousand white roses, doves, flower girls, white tuxes or anything like that… the thing is… I don't _KNOW_ what I want… I just want it to be special… I just want _you_."

"And that covers the sappy part…" Red sighed. "Look, I don't care if you drink each other's blood or whatever… I just see this fantastic tropical island as a hundred new places to have sex with my boyfriend, so can we just go? Pleeeeeease? Do it for your kids' sake?"

"Oh, stop whining, Alex, we'll _go_!" Robin grinned. "And don't come crying to me when you get sand in bad places!"

"I think we'll need to fence them in on the other side of the island…" Slade mused.

"Oh, love…" Robin sighed. "That… would be the best wedding present _ever_!"

_The End._


	52. Good Deeds

Merry Christmas **toruviel! **You had a few suggestions, but I had to pick one, after all… ;o) Hope you like it!

Set **BEFORE** "Back Where I Belong" but pretty close after **"The Date"**… so, to sum it up, out favorite couple are engaged, but haven't told anyone yet. Things with the bat-family are still under control… ;o) Not that that matters in this story… ;o)

**

* * *

**

Good Deeds

They were on their way back from another successful heist when a shrill scream echoed through the night, making Robin hesitate. Slade sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Go, then. But I won't wait up for you."

"Yes, you will…" Robin grinned and took off.

"Yes. Probably." Slade muttered under his breath and then grinned as well, shaking his head.

* * *

Robin took in the scene in a second. Five men were mugging a young woman, and she was doing everything wrong, holding onto her purse like it was more valuable than her life. Judging by the look of the men, she would soon regret it.

Jumping down in the middle of the group, Robin extended his bo-staff and smirked.

"Sorry boys, no luck tonight."

"Get out of the way, kid, or we're gonna have ya crying for mommy in a second." one of the thugs snarled. Robin had positioned himself between the men and the woman, hoping she would take the hint and just run for it. So far, she hadn't caught on.

"Let's just say you'll get started, all right? Or do you want to have a few more of your friends over first?" Robin sneered.

It was a slight nod from the leader of the group that told Robin that something was wrong. Mainly because the nod was aimed at someone behind him. Something crashed into the back of his head at that moment, and Robin fell to the ground, unconscious.

"You sure this is the one, babe?" one of the man asked the young woman holding the short, heavy truncheon.

"Yeah, daddy gave me a picture. Besides, who else would he be, huh? And don't call me 'babe' or daddy's gonna tear you a new one."

* * *

Slade was at a small workbench in the tech-department. Sure, it was nice to have a lot of people doing things for you, but both Robin and Slade himself were very 'hands on'. Right now the man was working on a tracking device that he and his partner was going to use. He was checking the silicone based senders in an electronic microscope. This wasn't exactly something you welded together or put a hammer to… this was actually more chemistry than electronics. Slade looked up and checked his watch. It was late. A bit _too_ late. Maybe Robin had gotten home and gone to bed without coming to look for him, but that wasn't like him…. Slade frowned and left the lab. Half an hour later he was pretty sure that Robin wasn't in the building. Another half hour later he was completely sure. The few people that happened to see him on the way down to the garage quickly got out of the way. The look on Slade's face was enough.

* * *

Robin woke up slowly, fairly sure that a group of elephants had used the back of his head for tap-dancing lessons. _Huge_ elephants. Possibly mammoths. He kept as still as he could, as he didn't want to alert his captors that he was awake… that, and the fact that he suspected that he would throw up if he as much as blinked. Several things were already clear to him, however. Firstly, he had been kidnapped. A clue was the fact that he wasn't dead, and that he had been moved. This place didn't smell like the alley, and he was definitely inside. Secondly, they knew who he was. He had been set up, and he knew that even if he survived the kidnappers he might not survive Slade… the man would have a field-day during training with this one. Robin was far from sexist, but the fact that he had apparently been knocked down by a girl, somehow managed to nag him anyway. Thirdly he was on the floor, and not tied down. That probably meant there were either people in here with him, or that he was locked up. He hoped for the former, as that meant he could possibly attack his guard and force his way out, but he hadn't heard any noises that spoke for that theory. No breathing or coughing, no rustling of a newspaper of shoes scuffing the floor… it was a bit too quiet.

After a few minutes the pain started to be more manageable, and he cracked his eyes open, just a sliver. A rather badly laid tiled floor in lovely shades of grey and brown, if grey and brown had ever _been_ lovely colors, greeted him. He couldn't make out much more as there was a wall a few feet away.

_Splendid… _Robin thought bitterly to himself. _Why couldn't it have been a nice spa, or at least somewhere carpeted? Why does being beaten unconscious and dragged away by unknown people always have to be a bad thing?_

It was cold. Very cold. Robin suddenly realized that he was naked except for his underwear.

_Thank god they are clean and not in an embarrassing pattern…_ he sighed. Then he thought back to the morning, dressing, and winced. Well. They are_ clean _at least_._ There just _might_ be little hearts on them. Just might. _Fuck._

He didn't have much choice but to move. He pretended to roll over in his sleep, head lolling to the other side. Bars. And not the kind you could get drunk in. Nice. The room outside the bars seemed empty, as did his little cell. He couldn't spot any cameras either, so after a moment he decided to sit up. He slumped against a wall, which was partly due to acting, but also because several of the tap-dancing elephants decided to do an encore.

_Always look weaker than you really are, in situations like these …_ Robin reminded himself. It was generally a good strategy, but if he could get out before anyone came back, that was even better. He got to his feet. The cell was completely bare, not even a bench to sit on, but behind a small divider there was something that, if you had a really good imagination, might be described as a toilet… the way a Chihuahua might be described as a dog. That could mean that his captors intended to keep him here for a while. Robin didn't know if that was good or bad.

The bars turned out to be the door, a gate-like construction, leading out into a short, wide hallway or small room. From that another, closed, door led. No windows. Great.

Suddenly said door swung open and a vaguely familiar man stepped in like he owned the place. Which he probably did, Robin figured.

"So, little assassin…" the man started to drawl. "Do you want to know why you are going to die?"

* * *

Robin's heart skipped a beat, but he didn't show it for a second. Instead he smirked.

"Wow… has been a long time since someone told me a bedtime story… I'm all ears…"

The man didn't even seem to have noticed him. Instead he stepped further into the small room, followed by two body-guard-types carrying a chair. As soon as the men put it down, the man sat. Robin rolled his eyes at the theatrics, but he tucked this little piece of information away. The man liked to play some sort of weird lord. Good to know.

"My name is Drake Nyman, I think you have heard of me?"

Robin had, and suddenly realized why he recognized this man. He had been mentioned in a few reports that had been brought to his and Slade's attention. Nothing big, not big enough to_ deal _with, anyway, but it seemed they had been wrong. For a moment Robin thought about denying his knowledge, but maybe stroking this man's ego for now would be better… Robin's _own_ ego didn't like it, but he knew Slade would have picked the smart way and not the easy one, so he swallowed his pride and nodded.

"Of course." he added, curtly.

Mr. Nyman seemed pleasantly surprised by this and smiled benevolently, like Robin was a fan-boy standing on his doorstep.

"I thought so… It is nice to finally meet you, even if it won't be for very long… Oh, maybe I should explain now…"

Robin very, very badly wanted to strangle the man.

"Where to start…?" Drake sighed. "Well… let's start before you and your… lover, came to the city. Do you know how things were run back then? By politicians and the police, on the surface, but really by around twenty larger mafia families and gangs of different origins. One grabbed what one could, and was content. And then you showed up. It was an epiphany, I must tell you! In a few short months you had the entire city in your grasp, holding its reins, as it were… I must say I was impressed, and I started to be… inspired…"

"Why thank you." Robin said, trying not to sound _too_ ironic. He already had an idea where this was going, and he didn't like it.

"You are welcome. Anyway, why, I thought to myself, if a man and a boy can rule the city… why not I?"

_Yup. there it was._ Robin thought dryly.

"It is just one little problem, and that is that you rule it as criminals… I, on the other hand, have a much purer goal."

"And that is? Do tell?" Robin's voice was rather monotone by now.

"To turn this city into a city-state!" Mr. Nyman exclaimed, beaming. "We are the greatest city in the world, for what do we need the United States? We _are_ America! We should rule ourselves, and the rest of the world should look up to us and follow in our footsteps!"

"That, Mr. Nyman, is an interesting goal, I must say…" Robin smiled coldly. "And how will you achieve this when the JL will knock on your door in a matter of minutes?"

"The JL keeps away from here." the man shrugged, and Robin snorted.

"Only because we have…_ leverage_ against them."

"Oh? Well, no matter, my boy, because this will be completely legal. The candidates for mayor are going to be announced tomorrow, and guess what? I'm one of them. The people of this mighty city will choose me as their leader, and I will take them beyond their wildest hopes and dreams, I will create a glorious future, I will-"

"Please shut up."

"Excuse me?"

"Really, my head hurts, I'm half naked and you expect me to stand here and listen to this drivel? Please just shoot me now, and get it over with…" Robin growled. Slade had to forgive him, but he had had enough.

Surprisingly the man didn't start spluttering in anger, instead he threw his head back and laughed.

"Ah… such insolence! Such bravery in the face of death! I can see how you would be a hero in the eyes of the low-life of this city, pushing the mayor and authorities around. Weaklings, the whole bunch! I'm going to clean up this city, _purify_ it. There are sacrifices that have to be made, no doubt, but my goals are all true and good!"

"Oh, you are a _good_ guy?" Robin sneered.

"Of course!"

"Then I apologize. _I_ thought you were a psychotic maniac with hubris-issues. An easy mistake to make."

The man frowned somewhat now. Of the bodyguards only the one on the left seemed to be able to change his expression, as there was a ghost of a smirk on his lips. Robin had a feeling it wasn't a benevolent one, though.

"I guess I have to forgive you. Hearing about your own impending death must not be easy at your age. Well. I'm going to tell you about my plan anyway."

"You weren't done? Brilliant." Robin sighed.

"No. You are, in fact, a precious _part _of my plan. It is all about winning the love and trust of the people. As I said, tomorrow my campaign for mayor will begin, and after introducing my plans and goals I will start making it happen by presenting the greatest democratic threat to our city, and execute him. I'm sure you can guess who?"

"Yourself?" Robin asked innocently.

"Hardly."

"So you are going to begin your campaign by killing one of the city's most famous profiles? Nice move. None of the street vendors will vote for you. Besides, aren't executions against the law in this state? And _privately initiated _ones? I _think _that's murder."

"That's the lovely bit. Though the officials are too scared to actually offer a reward for your capture or death, they _have _issued a bill of absolution for anyone who kills you, which means; no reward but no punishment either. So you are free game, my boy. And your 'fans'… well, I'm sure they are just a few nut jobs… misfits, really. Nothing to worry about."

"And speaking about something to worry about…" Robin said slowly "What about Slade? Think you'll live long after your little show?"

"I'm sure that once I show the people the way, that they have the power to change their life if they just gain the courage, as soon as I show them that you are _not _some immortal demons… they will join me, and hunt him down."

Robin gave the man a long hard look.

"They won't have time. You'll see. Well. I'm still bored and naked. Could something be done about that? Either get me something to wear or leave. Either will do."

"So you can hang yourself in there and avoid your punishment? No. I think not."

Robin didn't bother to inform the man that if he had wanted to hang himself he was sure he would be able to manage that with his boxers… he didn't want them to be taken away as well.

"I guess it's time to tell you that the execution will take place in the morning. You have…" he checked his watch "---three hours. Not much time to worry, I guess? Good? Yes… I've restored one just for this event. The _real _way to execute people, I have always felt, but then I was always one for drama…"

"One what?" Robin asked, getting a morbid feeling of curiosity.

"Huh? Oh, I forgot to say? A guillotine of course! The first one to be used on American soil! Exciting, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I'm about to lose my head…" Robin snorted, getting a somewhat bigger smirk from 'Lefty the bodyguard', who apparently suffered from a very bad sense of humor.

"It is time for me to go. So much to do. You will be well taken care off while you are here. Do spend this time reflecting upon your life. Maybe you'll see your faults and can pray for forgiveness… leave this life with some sense of reconciliation, hmm? I will see you in the morning."

"Much too soon." Robin muttered, and watched the three men leave.

* * *

Sooo… he had only a few hours to get out of there. Robin paced the cell, studying every detail without making a move quite yet. There were a few things he thought he might try, but he wasn't very hopeful. This place was well built. Some fear actually started to make his stomach coil, but he tried desperately to push it down. If he got afraid, he would act out of panic, and that was never a good thing…. Besides, since the man had said he would be 'taken care of' Robin figured he would be fed soon. He was right, because only a few minutes later, the door opened again. Robin looked up to see 'lefty' walk in with a tray.

"Hello, pretty stuff… brought you a little snack…" the man grinned. Robin immediately resented the tone as well as the words. The way the man said it hinted too much at a double meaning. However, strong walls with weak guards still made a poor prison, and Robin was prepared to use whatever tools he had. Well. Almost.

"Bet you did…" he therefore smirked and moved closer to the bars. The guard did too. Not close enough, though. He merely tossed a wrapped up package through the bars and on to the floor.

Robin knew he had to play the weakness card and as he bent to pick the parcel up, he feigned a stumble and groaned, grabbing his head. He got up and leaned heavily on the bars, ignoring the cold metal against his skin.

"Still a bit of a headache? The bitch throws a hard punch…" the guard said with half a chuckle.

"Yeah… bit dizzy… who was that, anyway?"

"Boss's daughter. Bit of advice; don't try to hit on her."

Robin chuckled dryly and slid down the bars, sitting on the floor and leaning his side against them.

"Not a problem… she's not exactly my type." he placed the parcel in his lap and opened it. He wasn't really interested in the contents but wanted the guard to see him as a weak kid who was too hungry to focus on anything else.

"So… the rumors are true?"

"Rumors? Haven't you seen the photos?" Robin grinned up at him slightly, before returning to the package. "Yup… strong men are more to my liking than whiny bitches, you know?"

"Tell me about it." his guard muttered, and in the corner of his eye Robin saw how the man straightened some and inflated his chest. He had _known_ it. The man bore every sign of spending too much time at the gym. He wasn't nearly as muscled as Slade was, but even though Slade worked out, the reasons, and results, were different. Slade did it to, roughly, stay alive, and this man did it to look pretty for the ladies… or lads… and somehow he had failed miserably, making his body unproportional instead. Not that he thought so himself, obviously.

Robin was still pretending to focus on his snack, though, which turned out to be a sandwich. He had hoped for something that needed utensils, but maybe they were too smart for that. He carefully checked the dry thing out, it had a slab of cheese and a sorry looking piece of lettuce, and not much else, and decided it was probably safe to eat. He took a bite and looked up at the man as he chewed, letting his eyes linger on his arms, before quickly looking down again, as if he had caught himself thinking dirty thoughts. The man was cheerfully fooled by the show, however.

"What's your name?" Robin asked innocently.

"Err… Hank… it's Hank…" the guard said, obviously caught in a few naughty thoughts himself.

"Oh. Cool name." Robin said, an obvious lie if any.

"Yeah…" the man half agreed, not quite sure himself. "Hey, listen… I'll bring you something better if you'll be a pal…"  
Robin had never heard anything so lame in his life, almost busting out laughing, but instead looking up with wide eyes.

"Pal?"

"Yeah…I'm your guard, right? I could make life pretty bad for you, but if you'll be nice to me…"

"Oh…" Robin, with the help of the bars, heavily dragged himself to his feet and even managed to sway slightly. 'Life pretty bad'? Was the guy serious? His 'life' was supposed to end in a few hours! Wel, well, Robin decided to play along..."I… okay… Don't… I don't want any trouble…"

"That's right!" The man said, sounding relived and a bit surer of himself. "You don't, do you?"

"But… what if anyone sees?" Robin asked, looking around the room.

"There's no cameras, and no one's coming for another hour yet…" Hank told him, and Robin refrained from rubbing his hands together.

"Oh? Okay… I … would like a glass of water." Robin said, actually a bit thirsty after the dry sandwich. He also had a feeling that the damn man wouldn't make a move unless he started to make demands.

"Yeah, well, first you'll suck my cock." the guard said and stepped up to the bars.

* * *

A moment later Robin went through the pockets of the unconscious and heavily bleeding man. Grabbing him quickly and slamming his head against the bars had done the trick. He grunted as he finally managed to turn the man over after only finding lint, a paperclip and tissue paper in the first sets of pockets. The second set proved much more fruitful, though. Robin grinned as his fingers touched metal, and he pulled it out. A key. Perfect.

A few seconds later he cursed as said key didn't fit in the cell's lock. He suddenly realized that the guard was never meant to come into his cell, so why would he have a key to it? Robin wanted to scream out in frustration, but then he remembered the paperclip. He took a few deep breaths and turned the man over again, fishing the thing from his pocket. It was the metal variety, which was good or else it would have been useless, and Robin bent it with his fingers and teeth until he had made the tip of the wire into a rough lock-pick. He only had one, though, and he knew that wasn't enough. After bending the metal wire several times in the same spot, he managed to break it, giving him two picks, although a bit on the short side. They would have to do. Standing up he maneuvered his arms through the bars, bending them in very awkward angles to reach the lock. He nearly made it. He swore again as he found the bars too narrow to give him enough space to move the way he needed. The metal gave just a little bit when he pushed at it with all his strength, but he couldn't push and open the lock at the same time.

He kicked the bars hard, only resulting in a shooting pain through his foot, and looked around. He was starting to become desperate. His eyes landed on the man in front of him, and he got an idea. He rolled the man over yet again and started to undo his belt. The wide piece of braided leather might be useful, Robin only hoped the clasp would hold, but it looked sturdy enough. He wound the belt around two bars and tightened it. The bars bent slightly. Robin grinned. It just might work… He tightened the belt further, even planting his feet on the bars, pulling with all his strength and weight, and as he finally secured it, thankful the belt was braided so it didn't need holes as such, the bars were held apart just enough. There were too many of them, too close together, for him to ever hope to use this technique to slip through them, but now his arms had more rooms to move.

Still, it took nearly fifteen minutes for him to open the lock, and Robin felt almost ashamed of himself. He took the time to quickly search the room, but it was fruitless. He considered taking the guards clothes, but undressing an unconscious man, twice his own weight, would take far too much time, and besides, the clothes would fit badly, making it hard for him to move. The useless man didn't even have a weapon, and Robin couldn't help but kick him in the groin before leaving. He was lucky to be left alive. He brought the key, though, and it fitted the outer door. Locking it behind him, Robin figured that that would take them just a bit longer to figure out that he had escaped.

* * *

Creeping down the hall was nerve wrecking, but keeping his senses alert made him aware of two people coming down the corridor just beyond the corner a minute later. Robin picked up a bit of conversation.

"… to the kid. Hank's been in there quite some time, think he's having fu-" The men rounded the corner and walked straight into a very annoyed Robin. The boy's heel met the first one's chin, knocking him back against the other. Robin quickly slammed their heads together as they fell, and they quietly went down. The first man had been carrying a bundle of clothes, and Robin looked at them curiously. He hadn't heard everything the man had said, but he thought they might be meant for him. Apparently he wasn't to be executed in his undies. So considerate of them. The clothes were rough cotton of an indecisively bluish-gray dull color, reminding him of a prison outfit. They seemed to fit, though, and Robin pulled the simple shirt and pants on. This, at least, he could move around in. Now… for the exit. It was probably the way the guards had come, he figured, and headed that way, running softly on bare feet.

As he was about to pass a half open door he again heard voices and paused. They were low, like the speakers were on the other side of a large room, and Robin had to strain his ears to listen.

"But daddy, you said I could watch!"

"You can watch it on the TV like everyone else… I _am_ sending this live over every station in the city…" a familiar voice said.

Robin swallowed a growl. Suddenly just getting out of there was no longer an option. He wanted revenge. He had no time to consider this, however, because the cold barrel of a gun was suddenly pressed into his neck.

* * *

Robin wanted to kick himself. He had been so focused on the conversation that he had completely missed the two guards sneaking up on him. A gun to his head wouldn't keep him from moving, though, hell, it was a great reason _to_ move, but these guys were prepared, and knew not to give him any space. Instead he was pushed up against the wall, and as his forehead slammed into it quite hard, his hands were wrenched behind his back and expectedly tied there. Only then was he led into the room.

"Oh my… aren't you early? Eager to see this wonderful invention, were you?" Mr. Nyman chuckled. "Celia, darling, please leave us."

"But I want to watch the _blood_! _Daddy_!" the woman whined like a five-year-old.

"_Now_, Celia."

Robin was just barely paying attention. He was looking at the monstrous contraption in the middle of the room, with the high wooden frame that held the angled, heavy blade, ready to be dropped onto his neck. Surrounding it, were huge TV-cameras, and those made him feel even more sick to his stomach.

"Strap him down."

The order made Robin react and he twisted, trying to get out of the guard's hold. He nearly managed, even with bound hands, but more men joined the first and Robin had no way to protect himself from fists crashing into his stomach, making him gasp for air. Eventually they had him down on the bench, face down, and a heavy wooden headlock was lowered, keeping him in place. Roped were stretched over his body, although Robin couldn't move much as it was without breaking his own neck. He wanted to scream at them, a small part even wanted to beg, but he kept quiet, only snarling as he still fought his bounds.

"Now mind your language or we will have to gag you… you are going to be on TV, my boy." Mr. Nyman told him like he was some sort of bothersome child.

Robin proceeded to tell him exactly what he could do with the cameras and the whole guillotine, going into some detail before a gag was forced into his mouth.

* * *

He couldn't see much, as he could barely turn his head. Only the stands of the closest camera, oh, and the basket where his head was supposed to land. Robin closed his eyes for a second.

_At least Slade will know what happened... he won't have to wonder… _The thought was somewhat comforting. This was just such a stupid way to die! Bruce would no doubt blame Slade for it too, to make things even worse. He hoped Slade wouldn't tell him that it had happened when he was supposedly on a rescue-mission, because if _Alfred_ found out… Robin was lost in thought, only opening his eyes again as a voice rose above the rest.

"Five minutes 'till we go live! Five minutes!"

Robin had stopped struggling now. There was little use. The next three minutes were the shortest of Robin's life.

"Places everybody! Two minutes!"

The room appeared to have filled with more people, but now everything seemed to still, everyone keeping quiet and only one and two kept moving around.

"10, 9, 8…"

The counting continued, and even though Robin knew that it was only the countdown for the 'show' to begin, it felt like it was to the dropping of the blade. The last three numbers were silent, and then Drake Nyman started speaking. He told the cameras pretty much the same thing he had already told Robin, so the boy tried not to listen. A sudden movement in his field of vision turned out to be a hand held camera, getting a close-up of his face. Robin met the stare of the black, dead lens with a similar expression in his eyes, determined not to show any of the fear he felt. Sure he didn't want to give his enemies the pleasure, but his thoughts were mainly with Slade…. although the man would be able to read him even if he had had a hood over his head… Slade would see the terror and the hopelessness anyway… Robin closed his eyes again.

"And so, ladies and gentlemen. It is time. Some of you might say that he is just a child. In years this might be true, but he is also a vicious killer, and abomination of this city. I will have none of that. Vote for me, and this is only the beginning. Together we have the strength to rid ourselves of scum like this. All I have to do is pull this lever, and the blade will be baptized in the name of truth, justice and a bright future for all of us… beloved citizens… I give you… freedom!"

* * *

Robin wondered if there would be any noise. There was. First the crack of something being released, and then a hissing sound as the blade fell. A strange thud and then a sharp pain in his neck. Robin slowly opened his eyes, half expecting to see the inside of the basket. Blood was running down his neck, but it felt like still _had_ one. There seemed to be quite a bit of things going on in the room, but Robin couldn't make any sense of the noises.

* * *

"Are you going to lie around here the whole day?" a gruff voice asked above him. Something cold lifted from his neck and then the headlock disappeared as well. Robin tried to roll away, but he was still strapped down to the bench, his hands bound behind his back. One by one the ropes fell away, and as soon as Robin's hands came away, he sat up and removed the gag, quickly glancing around the room. It looked like a slaughterhouse. His eyes traveled to the guillotine, noticing that the reason his head still was attached was one of Slade's large throwing knives that had embedded itself deeply into the hard wood. Unfortunately the weight of the blade had been a little too much, making the knife bend dangerously, and the sharp edge hadn't stopped until just before severing Robin's neck. Robin ran a hand across the back of his neck, and seeing it coming away bloody from the shallow cut, he frowned up at his lover.

"Cutting it a bit close there, weren't you?"

Slade smirked.

"Ungrateful brat."

Robin smirked back and looked around.

"You killed all of them?" he noticed the body of Drake. "Damn."

"I'm sorry. I didn't exactly have time to assess the situation. Better to be safe than sorry. You wanted him to live?"

"I wanted to place him in this thing… Robin gestured to the guillotine. "You know… poetic justice?"

"I see. I apologize."

"Don't. He was a maniac… He wanted to turn this place into a city-state, rule it himself… he kept talking about democracy, but I don't think he ever looked the word up… How did you find me, anyway?"

Slade looked a bit uncomfortable.

"I found the alley easily enough, and there were traces of your blood on the ground. Then… I asked myself what Batman would have done…"

Robin laughed at the uneasy expression on the man's face.

"And what did you do?"

"I found a homeless man, who had actually been in the back of the alley the whole time. I asked him a lot of questions. He remembered the woman talking about her 'daddy' and I took it from there… ran some searches, talked to more people… finally I found this place…"

"Awww… you were being a _detective _for me!" Robin grinned even wider. "That's so _sweet_…"

Slade was more serious, however.

"I've shouldn't have let you go…"

"Yes." Robin straightened up and looked deep into Slade's eye. "Yes, you should. You can't blame yourself for this…" he reached up and pulled the man down for a kiss. As he did, Robin noticed a small movement from the door, and, quickly pulling a shuriken from Slade's belt, he let it fly. There was a small, surprised sound and then the body of Drake's daughter, her hand still clutching a gun, hit the floor with a dull thud, the shuriken sticking out from her forehead.

"There…. she just wanted to see the blood…" Robin explained. "Where were we?" Another kiss was just what he needed right now, and Slade didn't mind in the least.

* * *

An hour later they were back home, walking into the elevator that would take them to the main lobby.

"That was rather low, you know, even for us…" Robin mumbled.

"What was?" Slade asked innocently.

"Making love in a room full of dead people… I need a two hour shower now…" Robin shivered.

"Well, when you want it, you want it…" Slade smirked, ad Robin knew he was right, it _was_ him that hadn't wanted to let go after the second kiss, and things had just progressed from there.

"Well, at least the guillotine was useful for _something_ …" he smirked.

As they walked out of the elevator there were hoots and whistles, making Robin's head snap up. There were grinning and clapping people everywhere, shouts of "encore!" were heard and then it hit Robin, just as Slade hissed.

"Robin… those cameras… were they _on_?"

_The End._

* * *

A/N: like… one billion dollars to the one who thinks up a name for the blasted city! I just can't think of one! Oh, by the way… there is no money… sorry… maybe… a drabble? or a pic? Or a thank you? –grin- Just throw some ideas at me! Has to be unused ones, though… Not like 'New Blüdhaven' or something... ;o)


	53. Circus Freak

Merry Christmas **Yumi-wuves-YAOI! **I wuv YOU for suggesting this… because I really got to INDULGE in… well... you know _what_… let's not ruin this story for everyone else, shall we? Oh, some will hate this… but I hope YOU like it, that's the important thing! Shite, it turned into 31 pages! But this needed quite a bit of background story, so… and YES I could have cut and edited, making this a sharper story, but I just went crazy and spoiled myself instead… so sue me… ;o)

Oh, and happy birthday **Bakkazaru**! Hope you find something to like in this too!**  
**

**

* * *

**

Circus Freak

Robin swung between two buildings, a pizza bag under one arm, cape flaring, and a huge grin on his face. And why not? He was on his way home to the Tower with surprise pizza, it was a wonderful spring day... and his birthday! Not that the Titan's knew, of course, Robin kept his true identity well under wraps, but it didn't matter. Robin didn't care about presents, he only wanted to spend some fun time with his friends.

Something down on the street caught his eye. A parade? He landed on the next building over and took a look. His smile grew even wider. A circus! What a perfect place to spend his birthday! He studied the caravan closely. He couldn't remember seeing the name before… "Findus' Exotic Circus"? Well, they all couldn't be short and snappy, Robin guessed. The amazing thing about this circus was that it was completely old fashioned. The caravans were the wooden kind, drawn by sturdy horses and painted in stark, clashing colors. The people were dressed up in their show outfits, some of them, Robin noted were even dressed up to look like different animals, clowns were handing out flyers and some free tickets, a ballerina balanced on the back of one of the horses, dogs in sparkly outfits walked on their hind legs, and caught frisbees their trainer tossed to them, and acrobats cart wheeled and flip-flopped around the laughing spectators. Some of the wagons were covered, and some, Robin suspected, contained cages. He frowned, as he didn't like the thought of wild animals being used, but maybe the wagons were only storage? At the end of the row, two Indian elephants made the crowd gasp and cheer, and Robin suspected that most of the kids down there would harass their parents to go to the show tonight.

"So you're delivering now? I want a large pepperoni. Extra cheese."

Robin barely flinched.

"Go steal you own, X, these are for my friends."

The thief blinked behind his mask. He had fully expected to be at the receiving end of a bo-staff by now, and he had really hoped to be able to distract the Titan long enough to steal that pizza bag… What? Stolen pizza _tasted_ better! Just last week he had made the cute green kid cry… What was getting all Robin's attention anyway? It was making him slightly jealous. Red X peered over the edge.

"Wow, a circus! Looks like fun, wanna go?"

Robin only snorted and in a flash he was gone, heading for home.

Red X pulled out a small communicator and turned it on.

"Hi, big bad, it's me… guess what we're doing tonight?"

* * *

Robin burst into the Tower, grinning like mad. Sure he felt a bit guilty about not doing anything about Red X, but to be honest, the thief hadn't done anything illegal right _then_, had he? Eyeing pizzas was probably okay. Besides, he was in a hurry.

"Pizza's here!" he shouted out, having a green puppy in his arms in an instant. licking his face. "Urrgghhh! BB! Stop! Just say thank you like normal people!" Robin laughed. As the rest of the Titan's showed up, digging into the pizza cartons, Robin told them the news.

"There's a circus in town! Wanna go?"

The response wasn't exactly what he had hoped for.

"Sorry, man, people always think I'm part of the show…" Cy muttered.

"Those people of clowns are too scary!" Starfire whispered, hugging herself.

"Not if there are animals… can't look at animals in cages…" Beast Boy said.

Robin turned to the last of the group.

"Raven?"

The pale girl merely arched a brow. Her at a circus? Really, there _were_ limits…

"No? Didn't think so." Robin sighed. "Well,_ I'm_ going… I promise to check that the animals are fine…" Robin said, smiling at Beast Boy.

Robin all but jumped up after finishing the pizza and, whistling loudly and not very melodiously, made his way to his workstation to get some things done before it was time to leave.

Cyborg glanced at the other Titans.

"What_ is_ it with him and circuses, anyway?" he whispered.

* * *

Robin found that the caravans had made camp on the outskirts of Jump and arrived on the scene early. He was in full uniform, as he had promised his friend to ensure that the place's four legged performers were well taken care off, and the outfit gave him the authority. He walked around the perimeter and then headed for a tent, almost the size of a barn, which had been erected separately from the main tent.

"Hello? Anyone there?" he called out as he entered the dark pavilion. There were the familiar smell of sawdust and animals in the air, and Robin couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, what'ya' doin' here?" a voice called out and Robin spun around. A broad shouldered man in overalls stood in the opening, glaring down at him with a shovel across his shoulder. Robin managed a polite smile.

"I beg your pardon. I did call out before I entered, but maybe you didn't hear me. I'm Robin from the Teen Titans of Jump City."

"And?"

Robin hesitated. Even the traveling people usually had heard of him and his team.

"We protect this city. I'm here to make sure everything is in order, but mainly I just came to enjoy the show… I love the circus." Robin smiled again and no one could miss the sincerity of his words. The man relaxed some and managed a tight smile back.

"Well, in that case… Sorry, but you can't see the animals now, they are eating and resting and shouldn't be disturbed." the man said in somewhat broken English.

Robin nodded, he remembered 'quiet time' from his childhood.

"I understand… during the intermission, then perhaps?" he asked as he followed the man outside.

He noted how the man stopped and looked at him strangely.

"Say, are you Romani?"

Robin beamed. Sure, it wasn't good for his identity if people saw it, but he was proud of his heritage.

"Half, on my dad's side. I grew up in a circus." he added, being unusually open.

The man relaxed completely, though and a real hearty grin appeared on his face.

"Why didn't you say so? You're family, then! Come meet the wife… she'll read your palm, find out if there's a pretty girl in your future, okay?"

Robin grinned. He would prefer a pretty boy, perhaps, but he didn't want to be _that_ open.

He was showed to one of the brightly colored caravans and looked around with unbridled curiosity as he got inside. It was so rustic, so genuine. No modern stuff could be seen, it really looked like he had stepped back in time. A curvy middle-aged woman in a rather loud dress smiled questionably at him and his new acquaintance, who had introduced himself as Davos.

"Robin, this is Rita, my wife. Rita, this young man is one of us, why don't you tell him his fortune?"

The woman's face lit up and she waved Robin closer, making him sit down on the small padded bench across from her.

"So, young man… what is in store for you? Adventures? Riches? Lovely ladies?"

_Tall, dark strangers? _Robin thought wryly to himself. _Tall, dark, DANGEROUS strangers?_ In his mind the image of a two-toned mask flashed by, before he shoved it back into his subconscious again.

"Tall, dark stra-" Rita stopped herself, looking a bit nonplussed. Robin almost laughed.

_She must have mixed up the routine…_

"Well, let's see… give me your hand…"

Robin did. The scientific, logical part of his mind naturally knew that fortunetelling was all bogus, but his heritage had taught him to at least respect the old customs. Besides, he didn't want to offend these people who were so nice to him.

"Oh, this is interest-" the woman began and then grew quiet. "May… may I have your other hand, please?"

Robin frowned.

"Didn't I wash, or what?" he tried to joke as he complied, but something about this made his gut twitch. She was supposed to babble on about lottery winnings, and looking out for men in white hats or something… didn't she know her job?

"I see… I see a very interesting life, but… your fifteenth birthday…"

"That's today!" Robin said, startled. "What about it? Bummer presents?"

The woman looked up into his eyes, with a very serious expression.

"More like a bummer _curse_, my boy."

Robin gaped. Oh, this woman was _so_ not getting a tip!

"I am sorry, I did not mean to frighten you… it is not a curse, exactly, it's is more… _heritage_. Dormant in some. Not in you. It is in your Romani blood. On this day, at the time of your birth… you will change…"

"If that means puberty, that already happened…" Robin tried to joke again, but both Rita's and Davos' faces were very serious.

"What time where you born?"

"At intermission." Robin instantly answered. His parents had always joked about that even being born he didn't want to disturb the show. "I don't know the time, though… around 6 or 7 PM?"

"Do not worry, we'll look after you…" Rita said seriously and Robin grinned.

"Well, thanks, really! The show is about to start, though, and I haven't even bought my ticket yet…" he tried to excuse himself.

"Family doesn't pay!" Davos said and grinned widely at him, "Come on, we'll find you a seat!" Behind Robin's back he shot his wife a look and she nodded.

* * *

Robin was in heaven, enjoying himself. He had been seated right at ringside, getting an up close experience of the show. It was, he thought, quite amazing. Many people might have judged it as old fashioned, but Robin saw all the discipline and talent each act demanded, and knew it was top notch.

_Funny that I've never heard of them before…_ he thought, and then suddenly blinding pain shot through his spine. He cried out, curling into himself, and suddenly there were hands gripping him, carrying him outside. The pain seemed to move, bursting out in mind-numbing jolts in his head, his stomach and his spine.

* * *

He was only half aware that the people carrying him had taken him inside another tent. He could dimly hear some voices.

"Poor boy."

"It can be a blessing as well as a curse, you know that."

"Hurts like hell, though…"

"I wonder what he'll be?"

"Go get the boss…"

Another burst of pain made Robin black out.

* * *

He awoke to the smell of sawdust and animals. He moved slowly, feeling his joints crack in protest at every turn. His mind was suddenly overwhelmed by scents and sounds, and he whimpered, curling in tighter on himself.

"A cat, huh? Pity…" a rough voice said above him. "Hard to train and unreliable… with his agility I had hoped for a monkey, or a snake… long time since we had a snake…"

"What are we going to do with him?" Robin recognized this voice. Rita. She sounded worried.

"Sell him, I guess. He's a pretty thing…"

"But he's only a boy!"

"Which means a higher price…" the man said again. Robin didn't like him. "We can't keep him, and he can't look after himself, even if we could just let him go… this way he will have someone who'll take care of him."

Robin thought he heard the woman answer, but he was falling back into unconsciousness.

* * *

He awoke again some time later, as something tickled his nose. He cracked an eye open and batted his tail away. He stretched before he realized what he had just done. Tail? Yup, poking out from his now ruined tights was a long black, glossy tail. Robin ran his hands over his face and body, happily finding that nothing else had changed. Apart from his ears. They had turned cat-like as well, and were higher up on his head than they used to be. No wonder it had hurt like hell. Robin whimpered again. He had trouble thinking straight, it was all just instincts and too many inputs from his heightened senses. He guessed they were heightened, anyway. He didn't remember being able to smell how many horses there were in here, and how many… Robin's nose crinkled… _dogs_?! He hastily withdrew to a corner, eying the outside of his cage suspiciously. He was glad the thing was raised off the floor a bit…

He knew, deep inside, that he should pick the lock of the cage and simply get out, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out how.

His ears perked. Someone was coming.

"Awake I see?" Robin looked up at a man dressed as a ringmaster, and rushed the bars, growling. The sound scared him half to death, and instead of following through with the attack, he recoiled to the corner, meowing at the top of his voice. That sound was creepy too, so then he just stopped.

There was a soft chuckle, and the man crouched in front of the cage.

"I know it's scary. You'll probably get your speech back eventually, the bright ones usually do. I know you can't really understand me, but we'll find someone who'll take care of you, you'll see."

Robin frowned. He could understand just fine! He… his eyes caught one of the golden tassels on the man's outfit. It was swinging back and forth, back and forth. Robin felt his tail twitch and he crouched down slightly.

"There, you see? You haven't been listening to a word I've said, have you?" the man and laughed as he stood up.

Robin's tail stopped and his ears drooped a bit as his target disappeared.

_What? Listened to what?_ He shook his head. Why was it so hard to focus?

Another man came up to the cage and the ringmaster started to give him some assignments.

"We'll try to sell him after the VIP show. Take any interested guests down here. He's new, but we ought to be able to get a good price. If not, we'll take him with us to the next place and spread the word… stroke of luck, this, but I wish we had more time… Well, I got to go wrap up the show… prepare the exotics."

* * *

The next hour was one of the craziest in Robin's life. The area around his cage was teeming with activity, and the first fifteen minutes Robin spent in the corner, huddled up and shaking. After a while, though, he noticed that no one really had time to bother him, they were all very busy. He recognized some of the people from the parade, but now his senses told him something startling. They weren't _dressed up_ as animals, they _where_ animals! Those ears, tails, feathers and scales were all _real_! Robin carefully got closer to the bars when a sniff of something made his hackles rise. Robin got surprised by that and felt his neck. True enough, his hair seemed to continue just a tad longer down his neck than it had used too, and those hairs were right now standing straight up, along with the ones on his now very puffy tail.

_Sweet, no more hair-gel…_ he grinned to himself, but suddenly the object of his detest were in front of him.

Robin hissed. _Dog!_

The girl in her twenties, with obvious poodle features, looked back, surprised. A man, sporting a monkey tail and very long arms, came up to her and wound an arm around her. Twice.

"Don't take offence, Pricilla, he has just turned."

"Oh? Will he join us? He's cute!" The young woman said, stepping closer. Robin growled and tried to make himself look big. He realized that he was still on all fours, the cage wasn't high enough for him to stand up in, but that didn't really matter, getting to his feet right now was just too much of an effort.

"Nah, I don't think so… he's a cat... someone's gonna get their eyes scratched out before he's trained… if he'd been a tiger or something _impressive_… but a kitten? Nah, he'll get an owner soon."

"Yeah, maybe it's for the best… he looks scared…" the poodle-girl said. "He'll be a pet, then?"

"Yup… and if his master or mistress is into playing… he'll have a lot of fun…"

"What do you mean?" the girl asked, looking confused.

"Well, I've heard that the cats are worse than bunnies!"

"_What _did you say?" came a screeching voice from the back, and Robin could just make out a girl with long rabbit ears.

"I said cats are worse than bunnies!" the monkey shouted back, grinning.

"I warned you about those rabbit-jokes, Jake!" the bunny snorted and walked off, white fluffy tail flicking in annoyance.

Robin's instincts all screamed '_Prey_!' when they saw the girl walking away, even though she was a lot taller than he was. His tail started flicking again.

Suddenly they all left and the tent got very empty. If he strained his ears, Robin could hear music, clapping and cheering, and he felt very alone. He had received a pile of hay in his cage and he curled up on that, tail tightly wound around him.

* * *

He must have managed to fall asleep, because suddenly he was awoken by an intake of breath.

"Oh, my."

"_Now _are you glad we went to the circus?"

Robin raised his head. In front of his cage stood two men. No, a man and an older teen. Their scents were somewhat familiar, but their faces weren't, something that confused Robin and made his ears twitch.

"Hello, Robin." the man said and leered down on him.

Robin's eyes went very wide and he hissed, pressing himself into the corner.

_Slade!_

"Oh, _damn_, that was cute!" the teen chuckled, and Robin's eyes snapped to him. That voice, that scent… Red X!

A pathetic growl escaped his throat, making the thief laugh harder.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, the viewing has not begun just yet." a voice from behind the villains said politely.

"Viewing?" Red X asked, arching a brow.

"For the sale? Oh, you didn't know?" the man said. It turned out to be the same man that the ringmaster had spoken to before. "This lovely young man just turned fifteen today and got his pet-shape. He's very pretty, isn't he? Is a cat what you are looking for?"

"It seems so…" Slade purred. The man had frowned deeply when the appointed sales man had mentioned selling the cat-boy. Now, that was_ not _acceptable… unless it was to _him_, naturally.

"Fantastic. May I ask if you intend to keep him for show or for company?"

"Show?" Red X said, he was really not following the conversation.

"Good choice! He is still young, but his features speak of a great success as a show-pet. Just look at that face and that lean body! I know he currently wears a mask, but we haven't had the opportunity to remove it. The ears _are_ a bit on the large side, but he'll grow into them. All pets his age looks a bit lanky, don't they? Actually there is a show in New York in about a month's time… have you considered entering him? There is a class for young male pets, and he could really do well there, I think."

Before the man had the opportunity to draw another breath to continue, Red X cut in.

"Actually, I was just asking what you meant by show?"

The man studied them both now, a bit suspiciously.

"You never owned a pet before?"

"Had a hamster when I was little…" Red murmured and shrugged.

"Well, there is a _huge_ difference to owning a _ferocitas_! There are rules and regulations, after all…"

"How much?" Slade growled

"Excuse me?"

"How much for the cat?"

"Well... I… I couldn't let him go for less than a hundred thousand."

"Deal."

Robin could practically see the dollar signs in the man's eyes as he glanced up from the more important thing that occupied him at the moment. Red X had taken up a straw from the floor and had absentmindedly started running it across the bars of the cage. Simply irresistible. Robin slowly closed in and then launched himself at his target. Red X yelped in surprise and let go of the straw. It fell on the cage floor, where it got the thrashing of a lifetime from Robin's hands. As the thief discovered what had happened he burst out laughing again, and even Slade looked amused. Robin, though, looked up at them and narrowed his eyes. They weren't laughing at _him_ were they?

"So, we're getting a pet…" Red X grinned as the circus man scurried off, to draw up the papers.

"We?" Slade asked, an eyebrow rising.

Red crossed his arms.

"Yes, _we_… because I _know_ you, and if you get Robin all to yourself, there will be no more mercy-fucks for me when I don't get lucky… and besides, he's a hot little thing. Split the cost 50-50?"

"70-30." Slade said "And only because I need someone to keep an eye on him until I have figured this out."

"So you need a sitter? Well, just as long as you won't get up to anything fun without me…" Red pouted.

Robin looked from one to the other. He had a feeling that he should be studying their faces, but, somehow, those didn't seem as important as their scents. Red X smelled of the city, with a slight hint of explosives and hormones…. oh, and AXE shower gel… There was also the scent of hair-bleach that was quite old but stung Robin's nose a bit before he got used to it. Slade… Slade smelled of leather and metal, a hint of musky aftershave that made the base of Robin's tail tingle, gunpowder and blood.

Robin suddenly realized that he was dealing with two big males here, _dominant _males. He tried to look a little less threatening, although one might argue that he didn't look very threatening in the first place. He glanced up at them worriedly.

"Meaow?" he said, in his own mind very politely, and relaxed when both of the men smiled.

Robin was just going to try to say something else when the sales man appeared again.

"All the papers are in order and your credit checked out just fine, Mr. Wilson. He has yet to eat, so please feed him as you get home."

"What does he want…? Pizza?" Red X smirked and Robin's ears perked. He liked him better already.

"Oh, you simply _can't_ feed your pet that_ junk_, you'll ruin his figure!" the man looked appalled. "He should mainly have meat. It can be cooked, but his stomach should have been altered to be able to digest raw meat as well."

"Is there an owner's manual?" Red muttered under his breath.

The sales person flipped through some pages and suddenly frowned.

"Forgive me. This was rather rushed as he just turned today, but it seems we forgot to do the test for sexual preferences…"

"The what?" Red X snickered.

"Well, if you plan to breed him, or, as I believe you will, have him as company, it's always good to know. Wouldn't want to sell a male as a breeder if he's gay."

"And… how would this test be preformed?" Slade asked carefully.

"Yeah, will you like show him two kinds of magazines or something?" X wanted to know curiously.

"Oh, no, it's quite simple, and much more reliable… excuse me a moment."

The man returned a short while later holding two small plastic vials.

"These contain distilled male and female pheromones, very potent. Let's try the female one first."

He popped the lid off one of the vials and carefully stretched his arms through the bars towards Robin. The teen hero was suspicious, but he didn't think the man was out to hurt him. Especially not with the two big males there. He sniffed the vial carefully. His nose tingled and he sneezed, to the amusement of his audience.

"Err… well, not quite the reaction we were looking for… let's try the male one." the circus man said, blushing slightly. He repeated the process and this time Robin inhaled deeply. What _was_ that wonderful smell? He had smelled it on the males in front of him as well, but this was so much _more_. He closed his eyes half way as he sniffed deeper. He also got closer to the men, completely forgetting them. Suddenly sniffing wasn't enough, and he opened his mouth, almost panting, trying to taste the scent as well. He could feel himself thickening between his legs and started rubbing the side of his face on the bars of the cage.

"I think that confirms it." the man said, recapping the vial to Robin's great disappointment. "He didn't seem completely averse to the female pheromone, though, so if you intend to breed him, it might be possible. Try to find another feline, though. Inter breeding species is seldom successful."

"Good to know." Slade said flatly.

"I suppose you don't have a cage ready?" the man then asked. "Not to worry, you can use this one… for an additional fee."

"We're supposed to keep him locked up?" Red sounded horrified, and maybe a bit disappointed at this.

"Only for the transport, naturally. When you _do_ let him out, however, keep him in one room until he has socialized with you."

"Of course." Slade nodded.

The sales man sighed and smiled at Robin.

"Ah, they are so sweet at this age… runs more or less on instinct… but if you manage to bond with them this young you'll have a lifetime of devotion and love to look forward to… As soon as they start talking it get's harder, but of course the instinctual behavior is always there… depending on species, of course…"

Slade nodded a bit impatiently.

"Red, go see about borrowing a truck."

Red flashed him a grin. He would 'borrow' one all right… The parking lot seemed a good place to start.

* * *

Robin didn't like this. His cage had been covered up and was moving. He hissed, growled and yowled, but to no avail. What was happening?

"Don't worry kitten, we'll be home in a jiff…" he heard the smaller male, Red X, he suddenly remembered, say as the cage was put down and he heard doors slam shut.

* * *

The trip was a real nightmare.

"Were do we put him?" Red X's voice sounded strained as he and Slade carried the cage from the truck.

"The bedroom." Slade answered, and the thief snickered.

"You don't want to waste any time, do you?"

"No, it's because it has a lockable door and very few breakable things." Slade snorted. "I don't want him running wild in the whole building."

"Whatever." Red X still sounded amused.

* * *

When the covering came off, Robin sat perfectly still, only his eyes moving around the room quickly.

"I think we'll leave him alone in here for half an hour or so... he needs to calm down." Slade said. "Besides, you need to take the car back. We don't want anyone coming around to look for it. Pick up some food on your way back."

Red X just nodded and shrugged.

Robin's eyes grew big when Slade came up to the cage and opened the door.

"There. Come on." the man said, looking at him sternly.

Robin's panic grew. What, was he _crazy_? There was no _way_ he would willingly go into a dominant male's territory! Nothing in the room smelled like him, it was all Slade… and a hint of Red X. No thanks, he would stay in the cage. At least _that_ smelled like him. Slade didn't seem happy about it, though. Luckily the man just shook his head and turned to the thief.

"We'll leave him, then. He'll come around."

Red X stared at the cage in fascination.

"Have you any idea what happened? Suddenly someone spurts a tail and pointy ears and that guy didn't even seem _surprised_!"

"Must be a gypsy secret…" Slade muttered. "Ferocitas? Never heard of it… It's Latin, though… means 'untamed spirit' amongst other things, I think. See if you can find something out as you go back, I'll do some research here."

"Untamed, huh… does that mean we'll get to tame him?"

Both men looked down on Robin with very odd, smug expressions.

"I would think so…"

* * *

Robin muttered to himself, something that came out as a low chattering sound. He knew he was in trouble, but his mind was more occupied by his instinct towards the dominant males than his memories regarding them. Somehow Rex X stealing things and fighting with Slade was not as important how he was supposed to act around them to not get his throat ripped open. It had been quiet for a while, and Robin had started to relax. He still wouldn't leave the cage, though… no way.

* * *

It turned out he didn't have much of a choice, because half an hour later the men returned.

"Still not out, huh?" Red X said. "We didn't have to lock the door…"

"I didn't." Slade replied. "Considering he still has his belt and still haven't tried to open that puny lock, I guessed he wouldn't be able to figure out a door either."

"That will change, though…" Red cautioned him "I met some people back at the circus, and you wouldn't believe it… there were at least twenty of these weird morphs, all_ kinds _of animals. And some of the guests had pets too… I even spoke to a few of the performers and they seemed as intelligent as anyone. They said that in the beginning they were pretty confused, all instincts and stuff like that sales man said, but they supposedly return to normal pretty quickly… some behavior stays though… I talked to a lizard who kept trying to smell me with his tongue…"

Slade nodded.

"I've found some information as well… Well hidden, high security… seems these 'ferocitas' are very highly valued. It appears to run in certain bloodlines all across the world… it's very fascinating."

"Valued? Yeah, 'cause they sell them or what?" Red X snorted.

"No, owning one is supposed to be an honor and they are usually very well taken care off. Some remain pets and some make a living in one of these shows or as trainers. We were in luck there, as only a selected few are allowed to buy them… guess the sales man made a mistake."

"Like you would leave him there…" Red X snorted.

"Maybe it was a lucky mistake… for _him_…" Slade nodded grimly. "Anyway, there are different kinds, apparently. Many are performers and some are pets… you heard about the 'pet-show'? Well, that's one part of it. Apparently there are more perks involved to owning a pet."

"What? Chewed up furniture?"

"No… pets have natural… urges… and most are _very_ willing to please." Slade smirked. "Unfortunately, Robin here turned into a cat… had he been a _dog_… well… it would have been easier… They are supposed to be very easy to train… cats are more… spirited."

"Well, I like cat's better." Red X smiled at Robin whose ears perked up a bit.

"Me to. Now, let's get started. You. _Out_."

Robin stared up at the man who had given him the command. _Na-ha_, he didn't _think _so. Slade frowned and simply lifted one side of the cage, making Robin tumble out on the floor in a heap.

The cat-boy became frantic. He needed a place to hide, and his instincts told him that the higher up, the better. Before he had time to get away, however, Slade grabbed the back of his neck. Robin's body went limp.

"Shit, did you _kill_ him?" Red X exclaimed.

Slade just chuckled.

"No, I read up on cats as well. Kittens have this natural reflex to hold still when the female carries them by the scruff of their necks… seems Robin do as well. It might come in handy."

Robin couldn't do a thing as he was dragged over to the bed.

"Try to hold him while I remove his belt. I wouldn't want him to set off any of those exploding devices in here…" Slade told Red. The thief sat down on the bed and dragged Robin to him. Unable to keep his fingers away, he started feeling Robin's ears.

Robin closed his eyes. That felt niiiiice… a deep rumbling sound started up somewhere deep in his throat.

"He's purring!" Red X exclaimed. "How cool is _that_?"

Slade had removed Robin's belt and his boots, along with cape and gloves.

"Just don't lose that grip." the man warned and he reached out for the boy's mask.

Big, cool blue eyes blinked lazily up at him.

"Nah, it's okay… we're friends now…" Red X said and changed his grip.

Robin still enjoyed the petting, leaning into the touch, when suddenly a warning light went on in his head. What the hell was he _doing_? He had to get away!

"Owww! He scratched me!" Red X yelled as Robin twisted out of his grip. Robin ran over to his cage, moving fluently half on two feet, half on all fours. He tried to get into it, to safety, but Slade had closed the door and in his panicked state Robin couldn't even find it. Something registered with him, though, and he looked down at his hands. His nails had turned to claws. As he watched they retracted and then appeared again. _Cool_. Then something else became clear. He had scratched one of the males… Robin spun around on his knees. Shit, he was _so dead_!

They didn't seem to be attacking, though, even if Red glared a bit in his direction. Slade only chuckled.

"I _told_ you to hold him." the man said. "Go get that cleaned up and then bring the food. Our pet is probably hungry."

Food. That word really stood out, and Robin's stomach rumbled. He was starving! The older teen left, but now the large male moved towards him, and Robin covered.

Slade crouched on the floor in front of him.

"There, Robin. Take it easy. Come."

Robin glared as much as he dared.

"Do you understand me? Nod if you do."

Robin closed his eyes in concentration and then nodded shortly.

"Good. Do you know who we are?"

Robin nodded again and even dared to hiss softly.

Slade chuckled.

"Excellent. We won't hurt you, Robin, not if you're a good boy. Now come to me."

Robin managed to shake his head.

"What's going on?" Red X came through the door.

"We have established that he knows who we are and the difference between yes and no."

"Improvement." X grinned.

Robin measured them both up. The teen was less scary, but the man clearly the dominant one… and it was important, no _critical_, to be on the leader's good side. The fact that the man was _Slade_, though… His nose suddenly picked up a mouthwatering scent. Slade was opening a package wrapped in aluminum foil, and then held out a juicy, hot steak towards him.

"Hungry? Come here…" the man said in a low, deep voice.

Robin came a bit closer. He was just _so_ hungry, and… he tried to swipe it with his claws, but the damn man snatched it away.

"_No_. _Baaaad _boy. Come _here_."

The 'bad boy' comment somehow managed to hurt Robin's feelings.

He gathered some courage. The dominants clearly offered him food. This didn't make sense to him, since according to his instincts, _they_ should eat their fill _first _and he might, perhaps, get some scraps… anyway, they had food and were willing to give it away. Robin caved.

After trying to get the whole thing away from Slade again, and failing, Robin started nipping at the steak. When it wasn't pulled away, and no one seemed to mind, he took larger bites.

"Look, he got little fangs…" he heard the teen coo, but ignored him. He had his mouth full of food, damnit!

A hand suddenly touched his head and he tensed. It just lay there, though, so after a moment Robin started eating again. The hand moved, slightly, scratching him behind his ear. Still felt good. When the steak was gone, however, Robin sat back, away from the hand. He licked his mouth, and tried to get clean by wiping it with the back of his hand. That got his hand dirty, though, so he licked that clean as well.

"Good boy…" Slade purred, making Robin feel better. "Now, Red, I think it's time for you to leave."

"_What_? He's mine too!"

"Partly… and I haven't seen those thirty grand yet, have I?" Slade smirked, knowing full well that the kid didn't have the money. He was just barely not living on the streets, even though he was a brilliant thief. Keeping his costume and gadgets working cost money, as X didn't have the skills to do it himself. "Besides, I don't plan to do anything more to him tonight than to get him to understand who's the boss. You can join in tomorrow."

"Fuck me."

"Shouldn't that be 'fuck _you_?'" Slade asked dryly.

"No. I'm horny. Fuck me." Red X said, crossing his arms. "Robin or you, either way you're sharing." the teen glanced at Robin, who looked very confused. "Besides, I would rather have those claws used on someone who heals faster, until he can be trusted."

Slade shrugged and started to unbutton his shirt.

"As you wish." he chuckled, and Robin's nose twitched as the atmosphere in the room suddenly changed. Somehow the air got thicker, more…_ potent_, and very intriguing scents started radiating from the two bodies in front of him. Robin scuttled back some, watching, wide eyed, as clothes began to fall. He knew he should have been embarrassed, but couldn't tear his eyes away.

Red X had pulled his t-shirt over his head and fell to his knees in front of Slade, pulling at both their belts simultaneously. He was glad they wore civilian clothes; so much easier to get off. He pulled the man's jeans down, finding him half hard inside his boxers. The underwear followed immediately after. Red knew it would be rough and fast. Slade wasn't much of a cuddler, and only took it really slow with him as a perverse form of punishment. Red preferred it this way. He opened his mouth and ran his tongue all over the rising cock, watching it turning darker as it was filled with blood. He almost always went down on Slade, simply as a precaution. He knew the man would, _probably_, use lube, but you could never be completely sure… especially since he had practically _demanded_ sex. Now, at least, he wouldn't be fucked completely dry.

Robin's mouth was slightly open. He was starting to ooze out the strange scent himself, and was slightly worried that the others would smell it. And slightly worried that they _wouldn't_. It didn't occur to him that the men didn't have his senses, they _should_, since they were higher in rank, right? His hand went between his legs without Robin noticing and started rubbing and pulling at the already torn fabric until it started to come away. He was panting, getting hard, and his eyes were still glued to the men in front of him.

Slade grunted, a sign that he should pull back, and Red did, trailing his tongue up the man's ripped stomach to his chest, flicking it over a nipple. He was roughly pushed away then, towards the bed.

"Get the lube. Hurry if you want it." the man growled, and Red did, practically diving for the bedside table. Stumbling on his pants, he quickly tore them off completely.

Robin's hands had mimicked the movement of the thieves tongue, going to his own chest. He gasped as his whole stomach and chest suddenly became sensitive. His claws emerged and got caught up in the fabric as he pulled away, leaving a tear that let the cool air in to tickle his sensitive skin. It felt so good that Robin made short work of the rest of his top, leaving it in tatters as his fingers played over his chest. He gasped as he felt several small bumps in a row, going up from his stomach to his chest, and looked down. He saw his nipples, as expected, but more than two… he had eight! The new ones were not much more than small pink bumps but they tingled very nicely when touched.

Red crawled onto the bed on all fours and quickly prepared himself with the lube, it wasn't likely that Slade would do it. The man usually fucked him from behind, preferably bent over a table or in some other rather painful position, but Red accepted it, even welcomed it. It was just the way it was supposed to be. He gasped as his hips were grabbed and something blunt pushed between his cheeks.

Robin's hips bucked as he watched Slade about to mount his partner. Their scents were driving him crazy, and he slowly edged closer until he found himself next to the bed.

Red cried out as Slade thrust forward, but the pain quickly faded as he was filled up. The man set a quick pace, and Red closed his eyes and arranged himself so the man's cock met his pleasure spot at each stroke. He thought it would be over quickly and started stroking himself, preparing for the finale. He was surprised as Slade suddenly pulled his shoulder up towards himself so Red was now standing on his knees alone, back pressed against Slade's chest. The man pulled his hand away, and Red groaned. What was this? He wasn't allowed to come? That was cruel, even for _Slade_.

"Look…" The man whispered in his ear and Red cracked an eye open, moaning at a very erotic sight. Robin had come crawling up onto the bed, clothes in shreds, and very noticeably aroused. The cat made low, almost purring, noises as he carefully edged closer. Slade continued to drive into Red, pretending not to be aware of the audience, but Red X sure was. Robin had gotten up very close to him now, and had noticed a bead of sweat running down his chest. Red almost came when a long, slightly rough, tongue slipped out and swiped it up.

"Ahhh… god, he's…!"

"Shhh… let him…" Slade whispered, still fucking him hard and fast.

Robin's senses overloaded by the taste of the pheromones in the young males sweat. He wanted more, and started to lick and nip at the skin, guided lower by the more interesting smells from the teen's crotch. He had barely swiped his tongue once over Red X's cock, though, when the teen cried out as he came, splattering Robin's face and chest with cum. Robin licked his lips where a white drop had landed, and closed his eyes in bliss. He could smell the larger male coming as well, and then they both startled him by collapsing on the bed. Robin crawled back against the headboard, but his very aching need made him whimper softly.

"Come here… I'll make it better…" Slade called him softly and Robin slowly obeyed. Red was still on his knees, but had fallen forward on his lower arms, panting. Robin sniffed him as he crawled passed, growling low in his throat in pure lust. Slade chuckled and started stroking the boy's neck and jaw as soon as he was close enough.

"You liked that? Want to try?" Slade carefully removed himself from his partner and pulled a startled cat-boy over, turned him around into position and pushed Robin's hips forward suggestively. Robin's world was turned upside down. Was the man really going to allow him to mount his mate? Someone higher in rank than him? At another push on his hips, the weeping end of his cock came in contact with Red's slippery entrance and Robin's mind went blank.

Red yelped as he unexpectedly was filled again.

"Slade, what the hell! Take him off!" he protested and struggled to a half sitting position. He never expected the lithe cat to be that strong, though, and he _certainly_ didn't expect the sharp bite on his back of his neck.

As he cried out, Slade merely chuckled again.

"He's holding you by the neck, like male cats tend to do while mating to keep their partners still… interesting…"

"Well, then let him bite _you_- ouch!"

"I would suggest you be a good boy and stay still." Slade said dryly.

Red X had found that out by himself, however, and not only because of the sharp teeth. Damn, the kid could fuck! His hips were moving like a jackhammer, and Red had now started to more than enjoy it.

* * *

Robin slowly blinked his eyes open only about ten minutes later. He felt dizzy, tired and very, very satisfied. He wasn't sure why the thing that happened had happened, but he liked it. A lot.

"Come on, time for a shower." Slade was suddenly there and hoisted him to his feet, a hand loosely on his neck if Robin should struggle. The boy was a bit too occupied by good feelings to do that, though. He looked around the room, searching.

"Red, left. Don't worry, he'll be back tomorrow…" Slade added as he saw Robin's disappointed pout.

The shower was great. Robin had a feeling that he shouldn't like water, but the pleasure of being clean overcame the initial discomfort. Slade was helping him, and Robin let the man touch him. He understood, now, that the man was merely marking him with his own scent, and that calmed him down. Afterwards Slade patted him dry with a big soft towel and made Robin purr again. To his astonishment the man even allowed him to sleep in his bed, tightly curled up next to him, and Robin was asleep as soon as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Awaking sometime in the middle of the night, Robin groaned as he realized that his very full bladder wouldn't let him sleep another minute. He made his way to the bathroom, wearily noted that it didn't really look quite right, and relieved himself. He stumbled back to bed, his unconscious firing warning signals that his sleepy mind ignored and collapsed onto the bed. He was out as a light immediately.

* * *

Robin woke up to a much clearer world. He didn't know it, but his brain had finally learned how to deal with the sensory overload, and his mind wasn't a beehive anymore. It was a good thing to have a clear head as you woke up lying across your arch enemy. All of Robin's limbs pushed off from the bed and the body beneath him at the same time, catapulting him into the air. Halfway he twisted his body, landed on his feet and started running. Pity Slade had a good grip on his tail. He was stopped with a painful jolt, and swore loudly.

"Ah, the wonderful gift of language… and so delicately used."

Robin twisted around and Slade just barely avoided losing his only eye to Robin's claws.

"_Stop_!"

Robin froze as if he had been slapped. Slade's words had gone straight into his head, blocking everything else, and the man had plenty of time to grab Robin's neck. He didn't go completely limp now, but he didn't start struggling. Slade pushed him down on the bed.

"_Stay_."

"I'm not a _dog_!" Robin snarled, crawling back against the headboard.

"No. You're not."

"I… I…" Robin ran a hand over his new ears, memories emerging. "I'm a frickin' _CAT! _What the hell did you _do_, Slade?"

"I am, for once, actually innocent… this was in your blood…"

"Yeah, 'cause _you_ wouldn't know about things in the _blood_, would you?" Robin snorted.

"I'll let you read my research when you have cooled down." Slade said calmly.

Robin snorted again and folded his arms, sitting back against the headboard.

At that moment Red walked it.

"Breakfast! Any hungry kittens?" he stopped and looked from one to the other. "Whoooo… I'm a bit overdressed, aren't I?"

Robin had no idea what he meant at first, as the thief wore a tattered washed-out t-shirt and ratty jeans, but then he noticed the leer. He looked over at Slade. He looked down. He quickly pulled up the covers to his crotch. He had been _naked_… and _Slade_ had… naked… in the same room… in the same _bed_… Robin then rediscovered his multiple nipples and yanked up the covers to his chin. Mortified didn't even begin to describe it. The worst, though, was the tingling feeling down below that had started with the thoughts of the two of them naked in bed together, and which only intensified as he glanced over at Slade. Feeling the mother of all blushes starting to build, Robin's ears drooped.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" he asked, pleadingly.

They did.

Robin didn't believe them.

They showed him the papers and the research.

Robin yelled at them for some time.

Then Robin remembered what had happened with Red X last night, and the blush exploded over his entire body.

"I…I… did… did I _rape_ you?"

Red X swallowed a laugh, and pretended to be serious.

"No, you didn't. Slade did. Using _you_ as a middle man… Rape by third party… rather strange crime, huh?"

"I'm sorry." Robin said brokenly, and Red threw the serious mask away.

"Don't be. It was great!" he grinned, flopping down on the foot of the bed. "Besides, this only means you _owe_ me one, right?"

Robin's eyes grew big and he glanced over at Slade, who still hadn't had the decency to dress.

"You… you are going to…?" Robin couldn't bring himself to say it. He could read it in their eyes, though, and he remembered the leers, the lust in the air and the hints from the night before.

"You'll like it." Red X promised.

"No!"

"We might try some catnip-"

"No!" Robin cried again, crawling even further back. "No drugs! Don't drug me!" He didn't want to lose control, he could picture himself drugged out of his mind and completely at their mercy. "Please! I… I'll do what you want, but… no drugs… please?" Tears were prickling the corners of his eyes, and he looked up at Slade, pleadingly. He was the alpha, he would decide.

Red X muttered something and got off the bed.

"I can't do it to him when he looks like that… I thought he would be _willing_… If you have the heart, Slade, go ahead, but if you do, I'm out. For good."

Slade stepped closer to the bed, making Robin tense and tremble. He didn't care that the man was alpha, why did he even _THINK_ in those terms? He would _fight_, until… until…

"As your owners we have certain responsibilities. Rape is not one of them." Robin relaxed some, but then the man stepped even closer, towering over him, and continued. "However, I'm convinced that you will change your mind… your instincts might be kept in check _now_, but they are still _there_… ready to spring to the surface…"

"No." Robin said tensely, "And you _do not own me_!" Why did that damn naked man have to come so close anyway? Had he no shame? Not that he had anything to be ashamed o- No! Bad kitty!

"Oh? Let me demonstrate…" Slade was suddenly practically on top of him, pulling him close. Robin dug his claws deep into the man's arms in panic, trying to push him off. Slade, however, just held him tighter, and Robin felt hot breath over his neck, before it was replaced by lips and tongue.

_He's… my throat… naked… bared throat… _Robin gasped, arching back, and then Slade's lips were on his, the man's tongue easily gaining entrance. Robin made a keening noise as a hand slid down his chest, grazing one whole row of nipples.

Suddenly the touches disappeared and Robin opened his eyes in confusion.

"What…? _Why_…?"

"It was only a demonstration, kitten. Let us know when you are ready for more."

Robin glared, panting heavily. He hadn't even noticed that the covers had been pulled down again.

"I'm… I'm…" As he didn't know quite what to say, and _really_ didn't want to give in to his strongest craving, he went with the second one. "I'm hungry."

"At your service, oh cat!" Red X made a mock bow and held up the bag he had been carrying.

Robin was bold enough to snatch it, and did it so fast that X had to count his fingers afterwards. Tearing into it he found ribs and chicken wings, which made his mouth water. He greedily ate everything except the bones, spitting them out as he had ripped the meat off. As he finished, Robin felt a lot more content.

"Man, you're a pig!" Red X exclaimed.

Robin looked up and saw the messy result of his breakfast, and then shrugged.

"No, I'm a cat… _you_ clean up." he said and started leisurely licking his fingers clean.

Slade chuckled at Red's expression. The man had finally managed to find a pair of black jeans, Robin noted, but that was all.

"It seems that since topping you, Robin considers himself higher in rank."

Both teens spluttered in denial until Slade made a calming gesture.

"That's just a theory. Might be just attitude."

"And why? Shouldn't he be all 'bout 'devotion and love' or whatever that sales-guy said?"

"That is true…" Slade said and frowned in thought. "Robin doesn't seem particularly devoted to us, does he?"

Robin just snorted loudly and glared. _Devoted_? To _them_? A little bit turned_ on_, perhaps, but- he quickly killed that trail of thought.

"Well, he said that thing about bonding to the pet… you think we should have fucked him?" Red asked.

Robin hissed.

"I'm not entirely sure that the bonding he spoke of is sexual in nature…" Slade mused. "I have only been able to find vague references… it seems to be a well protected secret."

"_Good_!" Robin growled. "Because there will _be _no '_bonding_', so forget it!"

"I think it's too late for that anyway." Slade sounded a bit regretful. "It should probably have been taken place very soon after the change or sell. You are lucky, you know, you could have been on your way to the other side of the planet by now. Sold to someone who actually _knew_ about the bonding."

Robin studied the two of them. Lucky? Really? He had to see about that. A question had been burning on his tongue for some time, and he really wanted to change the topic.

"So… are you two an item, or what?" he asked, quenching the little flare of jealousy that ignited.

Slade snorted and Red X laughed.

"No, we are just… acquaintances…" he grinned.

"Sure, and last night just happened? I can smell you in here, Red. You sleep together."

"Sleep? With Slade? No way! One might wake up dead!" X grinned now. "He fucks me now and then, that's all… Ever heard of 'fuck buddies?"

Slade snorted again, making clear what he thought about being labeled a 'buddy'.

Robin narrowed his eyes at them, but they both seemed sincere for once. He nodded.

Besides, _he_ had slept with Slade… not Red. _Him_.

"Why? Jealous, kitten?" Red smirked.

It was Robin's turn to snort.

His tail was twitching.

"So what are you planning to do to me?" he asked, not sure he wanted an answer.

"If you had changed outside the circus, what would you have done?" Slade asked, looking at him very intently.

"Easy." Robin said. "I'm a Titan. I fight filth like you."

Slade seemed offended, Red merely looked amused.

"So you would rejoin your friends?"

"Of course!" Robin looked at the man like he was crazy. "So, I got a tail now! That just means I'm a Meta just… like… them…" his eyes became round as he realized that. A Meta-human! He had _powers_! Well… sort of… _claws_, at least! He was no longer _only _human!

"And you think that would work out?" Slade asked, calmly.

"What? Yes of _course_ it would! It would be great!"

"I would like to see that." Slade purred.

"Well, get me a pair of pants and you will!" Robin smirked.

Ten minutes later Robin was pulling on a pair of Red X's jeans, left at Slade's place in case of an emergency. Red was currently having a very loud discussion with Slade.

"You are going to let him _leave_? Just like _that_? And- Robin, _what the hell are you doing_?!"

Robin looked up guiltily and retracted the claw that had been tearing through the jeans' backside.

"I had to… they crushed my tail…" he mumbled.

"Those were practically _new_!" Red wailed. Seeing Robin's dubious look he added. "Well, _practically_!"

"I'll get you a new pair, okay?" Robin said. He himself was very confused about the whole thing, he had really expected to be forced to break out of here somehow.

"Designer?" Red asked.

"Whatever you want." Robin shrugged. Not that the jeans he was currently wearing was a brand name… they would probably not even be allowed to be called jeans in a court of law.

"Oooohhhh…. seems kitty's loaded…" Red grinned.

"Yeah, so you should be nice to me…" Robin smirked back, looking worriedly down on his shredded costume. "Err… a shirt?"

"Only if-"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll take you _shopping_; I just want to get out of here!" Robin snarled. He was starting to feel stressed again. A t-shirt hit him in the face. Red had given him the one he was wearing, and, before realizing it, Robin deeply inhaled its scent. Mmmmm…

"About that…" Slade started, smirking as he noted the boy's behavior, "There are, of course, a couple of requirements for you to fulfill before you do."

"Like what?" Robin asked suspiciously, tail twisting from side to side.

"You will wear a tracking device at all times and you will agree to be blindfolded as you leave, so you can't lead your little friends back here."

Robin's ears flattened out against his skull. He didn't like the tracking-device thing. Not at all. He _really _wanted to leave, though.

"Okay. Put it in my belt."

Slade returned with a small, metal disk and attached it to the insides of one of the pockets.

"There. If you need help, just snap it in half." the man said.

Robin gaped. What was _that_ all about? Red seemed to think the same thing, and Slade noticed the questioning looks.

"Well, we are being irresponsible enough, to let our pet run around unsupervised…" Slade smirked.

Robin snorted. He had found his cape, boots and gloves, all more or less undamaged. His gloves were ripped at the fingertips, though, thanks to his claws. He needed to do some changes to his costume, that much was clear… At the end he found his mask as well, and shot Red an Slade a fearful glance. Had they recognized him? Was his secret out? There had been no comments suggesting this, however… And, come to think of it, he had seen _their_ faces as well. He concentrated, committing them to memory. Slade's white hair, strangely ageless face, short goatee and eye patch would stand out anywhere, while Red X looked like a normal street rat of a teen with longish hair bleached almost white with black roots, a wide often smiling mouth and glittering blue-gray eyes. They both looked rather nice, actually, but Robin pretended he never had come to that conclusion.

"Ready to leave us, kitten?" Slade asked.

"Oh, yes…" Robin growled.

"Well, then, come here."

The man held up a wide strip of black cloth, and Robin hesitantly moved forward. He tried to keep his now rather puffy tail under control, but it was like his new appendix had a will of its own. Coming up to stand in front of Slade, Robin looked up at the man as he started to fasten the blindfold. Robin felt completely vulnerable and he hated it. Him being in this situation was not, strictly speaking, their fault, however… Slade had been right; he could have ended up in a worse situation if it weren't for them… and now they were even letting him go… Robin felt a small pang of gratitude, and relaxed a little bit. Everything would be okay…

* * *

They took him out into something that sounded like the city early in the morning. Robin could hear echoes from big buildings and sniffed the air. They were by the waterfront, and the smell of smoked fish made his mouth water. There was only one place that smoked fish in the city… Robin stopped himself from grinning. He knew where he was! Well… he knew which part of town, at least.

They drove him around for half an hour, going in circles until Robin almost felt nauseous. Then they suddenly stopped.

"Almost there." Robin heard Slade say, as he was helped out from the backseat. He was then walked a bit, before they stopped again. "You can find your way home from here…"

"Thanks." he said quietly. It almost hurt, but, well… Slade had earned it, he guessed.

"Don't miss us too much, Robin…" The man purred, and Robin gasped as his head was tilted back and the man's lips met his.

As they separated, Robin didn't even have time to object before another pair took over.

"You can always break the tracker, kitten…" Red X chirped as the kiss ended.

Suddenly everything went quiet, and Robin stood completely still, until he reached up and removed the blindfold. He blinked, getting his eyes used to the added light. He was in an alley, and a little way away he could hear a busy street where a car was just starting up. He followed the sound, and although the car was long gone, Robin smiled as he entered the road. He was only five minutes from the Tower.

* * *

In the car, Slade was getting another earful from X.

"All I'm saying is that he was coming around! Hell, I bet he would have let us at least make out with him tonight! Sure, we couldn't like keep him locked up in there_ forever_, but now… man, we're probably not even gonna _see_ him again… not without the other brats anyway…"

"On the contrary, Red…" Slade chuckled. "I have a feeling we'll see him again soon enough… give it a week. Trust me."

* * *

Exactly one week later, Red X was climbing a tree. This was not something he did that often, especially not when the tree in question stood in the middle of the city park, nowhere_ near _any tantalizing open windows. Furthermore the branches were getting thinner and thinner, which was the reason Slade couldn't do this. Reaching his goal he took a couple of deep breaths.

"You called?"

The huddled shape on the next branch didn't answer, only clinging tighter to the trunk.

"Hey, Robin, I didn't just risk my life playing the hero to get the silent treatment! What's _up_?"

"… can't get down…" came a quiet reply.

"What?" Red looked down the tree and over at the cat boy again. "But… there are branches almost all the way!"

"… can't…" Robin mumbled.

Red sighed. Okay, he had seen this phenomenon before. Cat's getting stuck in trees. Nothing strange about that… maybe he should call the fire brigade? The question, however, was…

"So how did you end up here anyway?"

Robin's tail jerked, and then just hung there, looking sad.

"…"

"What did you say?" Red said.

"…dog…"

"What?"

"_A bloody dog chased me up the tree_!" Robin hissed, glaring at him.

_Don't laugh-don't laugh-don't laugh! _Red X bit the inside of his cheek hard.

"Oh. A… Doberman or something? I've been chased up a tree by those once or twice myself… nothing to worry about!"

"…"

"Pardon?"

"Bichon Frisé."

"What? Those fluffy white things?" _Don't laugh-don't laugh-don't laugh!_

Red didn't trust himself to say anything more for a while, and his kitten didn't seem to want to chat either.

After a few minutes, though, the branch was getting uncomfortable.

"So… Why didn't you call the Titans? They would have you out here in a jiff…" Red said, trying to figure out how to get the kid down.

"So they could see how useless I am? _Again_?" Robin snarled, ending with something close to a whine.

Red X frowned. The leader of the Titan's didn't _whine_! Not from being stuck in a tree, anyway… Something must have happened, but this wasn't quite the place.

"Come on, I'll get you down."

"… no… stuck…"

"Hey, you've seen many cat-skeletons in trees? They _all_ get down. Now start climbing before I push you!"

Robin shook his head, and hid his face against the trunk.

"Slade's down there. He'll laugh at you." Red X threatened.

This made Robin's ears twitch. Apparently there was _some_ pride left in the poor soul.

"Look, I start climbing and you follow… I'll catch you if you fall…" Red X said, knowing fully well that that was bullshit. There was no _way _he was going to be able to catch a falling Robin without falling himself, but the cat bought it… After about eight feet, Robin was gaining confidence and soon skimmed down the trunk like it was nothing. Red grunted and by the time he reached the ground, Robin was preening himself with the help of the reflection in Slade's armor. When Slade coughed, Robin immediately tried to pretend he hadn't, though. He shot the thief a glance.

"What took you so long?"

Red wasn't like Slade. He didn't_ have_ a lot of patience. He therefore surprised himself then he didn't strangle the blasted cat right then and there.

"Well I'll be going now…" Robin said and started to stroll away.

"Look out! The dog!" Red yelled, and suddenly Slade had an armful of frantic cat to deal with.

Robin clung to the man, looking around hysterically, until he heard Red laughing. He looked over and saw the teen leaning against a tree, having trouble breathing through the laughter.

Robin started struggling to get out of Slade's arms and claw some sense into the little rat, but he found himself trapped.

"You are not going anywhere… not until we've talked."

* * *

Half an hour later Robin was pacing the same bedroom he left a week ago, agitatedly twisting the blindfold the pair had made him use again, in his hands. Slade and Red X had convinced him to spill the beans, and now he found it hard to stop talking.

"They all just acted like something terrible had happened…" he growled. "Raven went to the circus immediately, but they had already left by then, and no one seems to have seen them since! She has tried everything to turn me back, but nothing works… it's simply… who I _am_! Anyway, I thought they would be fine with it when they got used to it, but then… then I started to mess up…"

"Like for example?" Slade asked. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, while Red was sprawled out on the bed. They both had changed into civilian clothes, as those where more practical and seemed to help Robin relax.

"Like… like… I started rubbing my head against everything…" Robin muttered.

"What? Why?" Red snickered.

"Scent marking his territory. Cats have glands in their chin areas." Slade answered. "Feel lucky you didn't urinate, Robin."

Robin shuddered.

"Might as well have… they all looked at me like I was crazy… But the worst thing was the missions…" Robin hesitated and turned a bit flushed. He glanced over at the thief on the bed.

"Well?" Slade said.

"He'll laugh!" Robin complained, pointing at Red.

"I won't! I _won't_!" Red promised, and tried to concentrate very hard on looking sincere.

"Well… it was this guy, right… robbing the bank… and we was about to stop him when… when… the wind caught a few dollar bills and… and I chased them…"

"Yeah, I saw that on TV, that was hilarious!" Red grinned, and then very quickly tried to school his features back to a blank mask, after a look from Slade.

"The only reason we caught the guy was that he tripped on my tail!" Robin complained. "I have the attention-span of a … of a _cat_! And.. and my friends… every time BB turns into a small animal I try to pounce on him, Starfire looks at me like she wants to keep me on a leash, like… like I'm an _animal_ and… do I look that hideous?" Robin asked, staring pleadingly at the older males.

"Oh, get a grip, kid, you're the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen…" Red X snorted.

Slade nodded.

"You are by no definition ugly, Robin. Don't believe that for a moment." he tried to reassure the hero. Slade saw the look in Robin's eyes soften somewhat, but there was still something there… something important… now, who hadn't the Titan mentioned?  
"What about your next in command? Cyborg?" Slade asked. The flinch and the drooping ears told him he'd hit the jackpot.

"Yeah, it's not like he was born that way, right? Unless his mum was a toaster…? Damn, that must have been a one hell of a hot and deadly one night stand…" Red chuckled.

"Well, he… he was pretty cool at first…" Robin started. "He got really angry when I ripped the seats in the T-car, though, but I was just trying to hold _on_… s'not my fault he drives like a maniac… But then I started screwing up the missions and… and today he came to me and said…" Robin took a deep, shaky breath. "He said he and the others thought it was best if I stayed in the Tower from now on… you know… desk duty… until I've learned to control myself…" Robin looked at his feet for a moment and then looked back up, his eyes burning. "But I've really _tried_! I _have_! I've been training harder than _ever_, but I keep falling asleep in warm places and climb trees and scratch at the walls! No one wants to throw ping-pong balls to me, BB keeps turning into a dog just for laughs and-and no one wants to _cuddle_!" Robin exclaimed. "And I don't even understand why I _want_ to cuddle!"

Robin cried out in surprise as he was suddenly pulled down on the bed.

"I'll cuddle with you, kitten…" Red X grinned. To his amazement, Robin didn't even try to scratch him, just curled up closer. "Let's get this thing off you… not being able to see your eyes drives me crazy…" Red murmured and pulled the mask off. Robin didn't object now either. Red considered this a good thing and continued with the boy's belt. His costume had changed slightly, he noted.

"Hey, where's your cape?"

"It irritated my tail… Thought about shortening it, but that looked silly…" Robin murmured.

"And your gloves? And _shoes_?"

"Claws. Got them on my feet to… besides, my soles are much tougher now, so I don't need shoes, really… they get in the way…"

The bed dipped and Robin gasped a bit as Slade stretched out against his back, but the two pair of hands soon got him purring.

"How about this, Robin…" Slade started. "We'll help you train. What do you think?"

"You'll… you'll do that for me?" Robin started and then jerked as Slade's fingers found a spot at the base of his tail. Robin moaned and bucked his hips, pressing back against the man. "Oh! I… oh, don't stop!"

Red looked at Slade questioningly over Robin's shoulder and got a nod. _Go ahead_. Red grinned hungrily and started pushing Robin's top up.

"I wonder why it is," Slade whispered, to distract the teen between them, "that though domestic cats are fiercely independent, they still crave human touch… they seek it out… _demand_ it…"

Robin sighed and lifted his arms, letting Red slide his top off.

"Don't know… don't care…" he murmured, even the purr hitching in his throat as the thief started to play with his nipples, teasing each and everyone in turn with fingers and lips. Slade, in the meanwhile, had started sliding his hands down into Robin's tights, slowly pulling them down.

"I… I know what you are doing…" Robin claimed, trying, and failing, to sound in control.

"Don't worry kitten," Red X said, looking up at him, "we'll make this all about you."

Slade chuckled in Robin's ear, the vibrations of the sound tingling over the sensitive silky fur there.

"My, my, Red… should I be concerned for your health? Do you have a fever?" Slade asked wryly, smirking.

The thief merely muttered something about 'once in a blue moon'.

It was tiring, lying on his side, and Robin slowly turned over on his back, taking a moment to study his two 'owners'. He trusted them as far as he could through them, which in Slade's case meant almost not at all, but they had promised to help… he had been so disappointed in his friends over the last week, at their distance, their lack of understanding… the way they looked at him like he was a hindrance. He had expected him to be more accepting, be happy for him… laugh _with_ him at his little quirks, not _at_ him… Instead he had felt more alone than ever.

Robin closed his eyes as two sets of hands and lips continued to play over his body like it was a sensitive instrument. As lips reached the side of his head he willingly turned his head until his lips met the other's pair.

"Lift your hips, Robin…"

Slade's dark voice. That meant the one kissing him was Red.

_Ahhh… brilliant deduction…_Robin thought ironically. He did as the man asked, though, and within moments he was naked, as Slade slid his pants all the way down. His partners, however, were still fully clothed, which seemed, to Robin, very unfair. Red was closest, and so, his tee was turned to shreds with the nimble help of sharp claws.

"Hey! That's-" Red started, breaking the kiss.  
"I'll buy you _ten_ new ones…" Robin growled and pulled the boy back down. As the thief needed air a moment later, Robin turned his gaze to Slade. The man was balancing on his elbow, which meant that when Robin hurled himself at him, he promptly tipped over on his back, with the now _not_ so domesticated cat boy on top of him, tearing into his shirt. After turning that too into sad little slivers, Robin deeply inhaled, tasting the scent of the large male.

_Man! _He reminded himself, _Man, not male. He's not an animal. I'M not an animal!_

Sniffing wasn't enough, though, and Robin slowly lowered his head and carefully swiped his tongue over the exposed flesh on the man's chest. Slade gasped.

"Told you it was special…" Red snickered

"It's… _rough_…" Slade said in wonder.

Robin stopped.

"It… it hurts?"

"No! No, kitten it's not _that_ rough… it feels… please continue…"

Robin smiled. He was pretty sure no one had made Slade lose his cool in bed for a very long time, and especially not by a few licks to his chest, and Red's strangled snickers confirmed it.

Robin got bolder now and scooted down a bit, licking and nibbling on every square inch of flesh. He lingered at the nipples, because he loved the noises Slade desperately tried to stifle, and then the hard planes of the man's stomach, because they fascinated him so. As he moved down, though, he had come in contact with Slade's crotch, and the hardness in the man's pants had frightened him a little. He had moved lower so the arousal now pressed into his stomach. It felt a bit safer that way.

Red was by his side, having taken a moment to get naked himself, and, having found the same spot above his tail that Slade had, he used it to his full advantage. When he saw the kitten hesitate, he reached over and placed a hand on the covered hardness.

"Feels good, kitten… wanna feel? No claws, though..."

Robin hesitantly ran a hand over the bulge.

"Curious? Want to see?" Red grinned, as Robin's ears perked forward and he sniffed the air again.

Robin _was_ curious. He had seen it before, naturally, but that first night he had been focused on their smells, mostly, and never got a close look… and the morning after, it… it hadn't been _hard_… He licked his lips and nodded, but didn't move an inch.

Red figured that he had to help things along. He nimbly popped the top button on Slade's jeans, and then, slowly, started to pull the zipper down. He knew Slade hadn't bothered with underwear as they both had changed pretty quickly, but he planned _that_ to be a surprise for_ Robin_. He glanced up at Slade, who smirked at him. The man had kept perfectly still and silent, trying not to spook the jittery teen.

"Why don't you come closer, kitten?" he said. "Want to take a sniff?" The zipper was halfway down by now, and nothing was really visible except for a thickening trail of hair. Robin nodded and moved closer. He inhaled and did that weird opened mouth sniffing again, Red noted. When Robin was close enough, the thief quickly pulled the zipper down completely.

Robin had expected a lot of things, but not for Slade's cock to spring up and slap him on the face. He startled, digging his claws into the man's thighs as he did, and pulled back, glaring at Red, who could barely contain his laughter.  
"Whaaaat?" the teen asked innocently. "It's just happy to see you!"

Robin's hand shot out and hit the thief in the chest, making him fall out of the bed.

"Looks like Robin have decided that you can't play anymore…" Slade chuckled.

"What! No! Kitten, I'm sorry, really!" Red complained.

Robin only narrowed his eyes at him.

"Don't make fun of me!" he hissed. "I've… it's not like I've ever…"

Red saw the hurt in Robin's eyes and, for once, felt very ashamed of himself.

"Listen, Robin… I'm sorry… That was nasty of me… I just couldn't help myself. Please forgive me?"

Robin saw that the thief meant it, and melted.

"Kay…" he nodded, "But next time I'll use my claws…"

"Err… deal?" Red said, sounding a bit hesitant… he_ knew_ himself, after all…

Robin's attention turned back to the erection in front of him, and then he noticed the drops of blood forming on the man's thighs where his claws had dug in.

"I'm sorry." he said and started licking the blood away. The body beneath him shuddered, but Robin heard, and smelled, that it was a good thing.

"Why don't you taste it, kitten?" Red suggested.

Robin looked at him doubtfully. He wasn't sure what to do.

"Here. I'll show you." Red leaned closer to Robin and the cat watched with large eyes as the teen ran his tongue up the thick shaft.

"But… my tongue… it wouldn't hurt?" Robin asked.

Red shook his head and continued licking. Robin leaned down on the other side and carefully let the tip of his tongue met the hot, soft flesh of the large head. The taste was like something he had never experienced before. All his natural urges kicked in, filling him with the musky, salty sensations that were all Slade. Suddenly Slade sat up and grabbed Robin's arm, dragging him upwards. Robin whined a bit in disappointment.

"Couldn't take it anymore, could you, Slade?" Red smirked.

"I would like to see _you _try hold back with that tongue on your cock…" Slade growled.

"I'd love too…" Red smirked.

Robin might have been a bit disappointed at loosing that amazing taste, but he couldn't help but feel very pleased with himself when he heard why. He started purring again.

Next thing he knew he was on his back once more. Robin wasn't that happy about that position, he felt slightly pinned, but he instinctively felt that Slade called the shots and that was the way it was supposed to be. He grew happier by the minute, though, when he felt two sets of lips on him. Slade was kissing his mouth hungrily, and Red X… oh, lord… Robin gasped and struggled to lift his head, he wanted to see. As Slade let him, the image of a hungry mouth swallowing his cock to the root engraved itself in Robin's mind. God, that felt amazing! Was that what he was supposed to have done? Suck it like that? He had only licked, and now felt somewhat guilty. On the other hand, he would have never been able to fit all of Slade in his mouth like that. How did Red even get all of _him_ in? Robin realized that the boy was swallowing him, he felt his throat muscles constrict around his head… it was…

Robin reached forward and stopped the other teen.

"Do… do it to Slade... I… I wanna watch…"

Red only nodded, and got in position. Deep-throating Slade was a bit _more_ in every way, and took some effort, but he had done it before, and he really wanted to impress the kitten.

Robin gasped as the man's shaft seemed to, impossibly, disappear into the teen's mouth.

"Woooow…" he whispered, and suddenly wanted to try for himself. He knew Slade would be too much for him, however, so he got up on his knees and crawled over to Red. The thief seemed to realize what the curious cat wanted, and turned towards him, so he was laying across the bed. Slade turned slightly to his side as well, getting a very nice view of Robin's ass, with the boy's tail standing straight up. Red turned on his side too, so Robin could reach him easily. He couldn't deep-throat Slade really well from this position, but still give him good head.

Robin slowly moved in, like if the glistening cock in front of him was prey. It looked so different from Slade's, and Robin then noticed why. Firstly, Reds cock was circumcised and, amazingly, there weren't any hair. Anywhere! The faint smell of shaving cream told him why, but he couldn't help touching the smooth area. His fingers danced over equally smooth balls, and wondered how the boy did it. Did he have help? Would Robin dare to try shaving too? He never had a problem with hair 'down there' and on Slade it was incredible _sexy_, but… he kinda wanted to _try_.

His fascination had driven all his hesitation away, and he started lapping at the dripping head, making Red cry out.

"Oh, _god_, kid! Talk about magic tongue!"

Robin grinned and then tried, carefully, to take the head into his mouth.

"Careful with those sharp teeth…." Red warned, and Robin mumbled something affirmative, the vibrations causing a moan from the thief.

Slade was not to be left out, and as he had very nice access to Robin's behind, he started running his hands over it. Robin purred and pushed back, the purr making Red almost lose it.

"It's like being sucked by a vibrator!" he gasped, until Slade bucked his hips, reminding him to do his job.

Robin was carefully moved on his side as well, the three of them now forming a very nice triangle. Slade's hands ran between Robin's cheeks, teasing his balls and the silky spot behind them, before touching the wrinkled entrance itself. Robin kept making little keening noises, without once letting go of Red's erection.

Slade decided that it was time. He doubted Robin would even be able to pull away now. He slicked his fingers with saliva and, gently palming Robin's cock, started to push one finger inside.

Robin moaned as the finger slowly slid deeper. He couldn't even begin to describe the feeling. He had fingered himself once or twice, but never quite understood the thrill. Slade's fingers were thicker and reached so much deeper than his own, however, and suddenly they touched a place that made Robin cry out and his hips buck. Red's cock had slipped from his mouth and the thief raised his own head.

"What are you _doing_ to him? Oh…" Red snickered. Looks like someone has discovered his sweet spot."

"Occupy him…" Slade said softly, and Red understood, getting up from his position. He helped Robin up on his knees, the man's finger still deeply imbedded in him, and _twitching_, making Robin yelp softly. Red pushed the hero's knees apart so he was wide open while still being able to balance on them, and then started caressing Robin's front as he kissed his lips. He took over stroking Robin's cock, as Slade moved to reach for the lubrication. They would need more than spit to make this feel as good as they wanted it to feel.

Robin had gotten used to the digit by now, his muscles had stopped fighting it and now merely trembled very pleasantly. Besides, Red was doing such a good job on the rest of him; he was pretty much ready to let Slade do whatever he pleased behind his back. He flinched slightly, though, when Slade's finger slipped out and then returned with something cold spread over it. It happened several times, but the initial coldness faded quickly. Robin started looking forward to the finger entering, but the next time he was stretched even more. There were two fingers now, Robin realized, stretching and probing until they found that heavenly place inside him. The tips of the fingers just stayed there, applying only a light pressure, making him feel like a mix between being about to come and having the urgent need to pee. After a moment Robin couldn't take any more and pushed his hips back, making the fingers move. He made a pleading sound and threw his arms around Red's neck for support, as his thighs started to tremble.

"That feels good, huh?" Red whispered. "You want more, kitten?"

Robin nodded against his neck, and immediately a third finger entered him as well. He gasped and clamped down, not from pain but from the odd feeling. The three fingers didn't seem to be able to reach as deep, either, how ever much Robin tried to make them.

"You are ready… who do you want?" Slade asked, helping him to hold himself in place as well. Robin moaned and rolled his hips. He had understood the question, but it was a stupid one, since the answer was obvious.

"You... I want you…"

"Red X is smaller, since this is your first time-"

"You!" Robin snarled. "Now! I want _you_, please!"

"Yeah, now who is being unlike himself?" Red snickered. "Come on, Slade, like you would _ever_ let anyone else have him first…"

"It was only right to ask…" Robin heard Slade chuckle.

"And if he'd picked me?" Red couldn't help but ask.

"Well, then he would have been disappointed, right?" the man said smugly, making Robin's hair bristle.

"Hey-" he started.

"Only kidding, Robin, only kidding…" The man said smoothly, though not very convincingly, and started to rub above his tail again. The sensation from that spot and being filled was almost too much for Robin, and he let out a strangled cry.

Slade kept rubbing the spot softly while getting in position and replacing his fingers. The boy was stretched and lubed, but if he tensed at this moment, it would still hurt. Red X was a trooper, though, and bit down on one of Robin's nipples, just as Slade pushed in. Claws scraped Red's shoulders, but Robin quickly got them under control. Damn, he could hardly breathe! And yet… and yet he wanted more! He pushed back against the man carefully, hoping there _was_ more, and to his delight the cock slid in further… and further… Robin was gasping when his buttocks finally bumped into Slade's hips; he had reached the base.

"I want you to suck my cock while he fucks you…" Robin heard Red's sultry voice say, and nodded weakly at the suggestion. There was no way he was going to say no to anything right now. He was pushed forward on his hands and knees, and Red kneeled on the bed before him, while Slade shifted and grabbed his hip with one hand and… oh… the base of his tail with the other! The tail stood straight up in the air and Robin moaned as he discovered how truly sensitive it really was.

"Open wide, kitten." Red X grinned and the head of his cock was prodding at Robin's lips.

Robin snorted as if he was trying to tell the thief not to try to order him around, but he still did what he was asked. Red bucked and Robin almost gagged. He hadn't had time to figure out how the other teen had managed to do this before, and now he wasn't in as much control. Red was going too fast and too deep, and Robin tried to pull back. That didn't work, though, as Slade was there. Just then the man shifted, sliding out of him slightly, and Robin relaxed, thinking he would get a breather. Unfortunately, Slade wasn't aware of his struggles, and instead slammed into him, forcing Robin to take Red even deeper.

"Ahhh…. good… see? You got it…" Red praised him and cradled the back of his neck, holding him. "Now hold still…"

Red and Slade settled in a matching pace, and the more Robin relaxed, the easier the cock slid down his throat. He preferred the one in his ass, though, because even though it was slightly thrilling to be filled like this, Red fucking his mouth did very little to add to his own pleasure. Robin suddenly realized, however, that the better it felt for Red, the quicker he could come, and he really wanted to taste the thief's cream again.

The very thought made him purr, and remembering and feeling Red's reaction to that, he purred even harder, letting his long tongue massage the underside of the thrusting cock. It didn't take long for the thrusts to become erratic, and as Red gripped his hair almost painfully Robin knew he was about to be rewarded for this rough task. The thief pulled out almost all the way, and Robin sucked hard on the head as the cock twisted and started shooting strands of cum into his mouth. Robin swallowed greedily, very much enjoying the slightly tart and salty taste. As his cock got too sensitive, Red pulled away, and collapsed on the bed.

Robin chuckled, and glanced back at Slade. The man had continued to use long, slow strokes, making sure Robin wasn't in pain. It wasn't enough for the boy, though.

"Slade?" Robin asked.

"Yes?"

"You can do better than this, right?" he smirked.

And Slade could. Robin was soon moaning and screaming, as Slade fucked him every bit as hard as he'd fucked Red when Robin had watched. The incredible feeling of being filled again and again, Slade slamming him back on his cock by the hold of his tail and hip, made Robin almost delirious. He was so very close, and as he suddenly felt a hot mouth swallowing his cock again he was hurled over the edge. Red X, who had crawled under Robin's stomach to help things along, nearly choked as the teen seemingly exploded in his mouth. Robin's muscles spasmed, milking Slade's cock to the point of no return as well, Robin shuddered in a second, weakened orgasm as he felt Slade swell inside him, stretching him even more, and then filling him with hot seed.

Robin felt like he was falling endlessly, as he collapsed forward, half crushing Red X beneath him, but two pairs of strong hands caught him and soon he was stretched out on his back, panting.

He heard Red stir next to him and turned tired eyes his way.

"Red… did… did you want to…to fuck me?" he asked, knowing he owed the thief.

"Love to…" Red chuckled "but I need time to recuperate… like… a year…"

Robin chuckled slightly and closed his eyes. He felt like he needed a year too. Or two.

* * *

He woke in the best way possible, between two warm, naked bodies.

"Mmmm…. what time is it?" he asked.

"Just a bit passed midnight…" Slade answered. "We were considering waking you, but the rain is pouring outside... we preferred the warm bed…"

"Oh… I should get back soon, though…" Robin said, sounding rueful "They'll worry" He glanced over at his belt on the floor. "They had a quiet day, I guess, no alarms…"

"Well… actually…" Red started. "When I showered before I glanced at the news –yes, Slade, I used your laptop! I didn't mess with anything, I promise!- and there were several robberies today… the baddies are getting bold…"

"Oh." Robin looked away. "So… so they didn't call me, then. They knew I would just be in the way… and those scumbags out there know I'm useless too…"

"That's enough, Robin." Slade growled at his neck. "You'll be back on your feet in no time… we can start training tomorrow if you want…"

Robin turned around and nuzzled up to the man, butting his head softly against his chest and jaw. Slade didn't laugh at him, he merely returned the gesture.

"I'm going to tell them," Robin said, suddenly. "I'm going to tell that that it was you who helped me, and that you'll help me train." He felt his bedfellows tense a bit, and hurriedly added "I won't tell them anything else, I promise! I just… I've lied to them before, and… and I almost lost them… if you can help me, that's a good thing, right? Because they couldn't, and I can't do this by myself!"

"That's all right, babe, we trust you…"

Robin looked over his shoulder at Red and smiled.

"Thank you. You too, Slade?" he asked, turning his eyes to the man in front of him.

"Yes. And I don't even trust Red."

Robin grinned.

"Good thing that… and Red... a question… why did you shower without me?"

"Couldn't wake you up, kitten… you were sleeping so soundly it was almost scary…"

"All right, then. Slade, since Red already showered… feel like joining me for one?" Robin asked innocently and got a smirk from the older man back.

Red pulled him closer. "I might need another one… Does dirty thoughts count?"

* * *

After some nice fooling around in the shower, Slade took Robin back to the drop-off place, blindfold and all. He might trust the boy, but not the Titans, and the kids might follow their leader back to them. They would have to move around when they trained.

He was very surprised three hours later, when there was a knock on the side door.

Outside stood a very wet and shivering cat-boy, mask in hand.

"May… may I come in?" Robin asked.

The tone of his voice enraged Slade. Whoever had made it sound so broken would pay!

"Of course!" he threw the door wide open, and Robin entered, dropping his mask and belt as he went. Slade followed the trail that now consisted of clothes, and found Robin curling up under the sheets in the bed.

"What's wrong, kitten? And how did you find your way back?"

"By smell…" Robin answered quietly. "Took a while to find the right door though… I've knocked on so many… none would open…" Slade then saw Robin's bruised knuckles and had to stop himself from breaking something.

"I've should have given you the address for emergencies… I'm sorry. Now, what happened?"

"Can… can you call Red?"

Slade understood. Red was part of their… well, their 'pack' now, he supposed. Or was that 'pride'? He had never thought of anything permanent regarding the thief, but he found that he didn't mind the idea. Red was usually a perfect balance to him, when it came to dealing with Robin.

"I will."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the thief had come in record time, Robin was again flanked by two naked bodies, wrapping their arms and legs around each other under the sheets. It was him who had invited it, feeling their scents and presence so close made him feel better. Slightly.

"Ready to tell us?" Slade asked. He saw that Red was worried too, and could see the same anger reflected in his eyes.

"They… they said that getting help from you was treacherous. That I just had to learn to deal… they… forbid me to see you… I told them… I told them I couldn't, that I felt… felt connected to you, I need you… then… then they said I had to choose. Robin took a deep shaking breath. "I'm no longer a Titan."

_The End_

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Happy or sad ending? A little of both, huh? I kinda like it… if you want it fluffier, just imagine what Slade and Red X has to say in response… ;o) See! There you go! All warm and fuzzy again! 


	54. Christmas with Friends

Merry Christmas **fullmetaldevil** and **DeathGoddess18. **The last part (so far) of the little after "Back where.."-triology. I hope you have enjoyed the other parts as well… and I hope you'll enjoy this one… It's mostly banter, but at least you get to find out what they all got for Christmas!

**

* * *

**

Christmas with Friends

This Christmas, Robin and Slade were staying in their city, as going to Gotham this year naturally was out of the question. They still had taken some time off, though, since Robin had insisted on it.

It was Christmas morning and just after 7AM. The couple was still in bed, rather late for them, but again, Robin had insisted. The holidays were the holidays. No reason to rush anywhere. Robin suddenly found himself wishing that they were at least _dressed_, though, as the door suddenly burst open.

"Hi mom and dad! Ready to open the presents?" Red X yelled excitedly, dragging his boyfriend behind him. Speedy was currently covering his eyes with one hand.

"Is it safe to look? They aren't having sex, are they?"

"No." Red said disappointedly, and as Speedy removed his hand, he added. "They're naked, though!"

"Aaaarrgghh! I didn't need to see that!" Speedy groaned, slammed his hand back over his eyes, but then snuck a look between his fingers. "Or maybe I did…"

Slade put the gun he had pointed between Red's eyes away, and Robin slipped a sharp shuriken down into its holster next to the bed. The other couple didn't even seem to notice how close to death they had been.

"How did you get in?!" Robin said, quickly dragging the covers up. Slade wasn't much bothered by being naked, however, but he didn't look too happy about the intrusion.

"Hey, you're lookin' at the world's greatest thief!" Red X grinned.

"Phu-_leese_!" Speedy snorted. "You would have walked straight into the heat sensors if it wasn't for me."

"Alex? Roy? Please get out." Robin said in an overly friendly manner.

"But the presents?" Red X started to argue.

"Get. _Out._" Robin said again, reaching for his shuriken once more.

Speedy seemed to get the hint and pulled X through the door, closing it just as a sharp blade embedded itself in the doorframe.

"Whyyyyy?" Robin moaned, leaning his head in his hands.

Slade, on the other hand, eyed the damage on the door.

"You'll have to fix that."

"Oh, shut up." Robin muttered, glancing over at him "And stop bragging and cover yourself, damn it! You're big, we get it!"

"No… _you'll_ get it…" Slade smirked.

"Not with those two eavesdropping…" Robin smirked back.

"We're not!" came a muffled protest through the door.

Robin sighed again.

"So… time to get up, huh?"

* * *

Sarah had prepared a wonderful Christmas breakfast for them, and, for some odd reason, seemed to have known that they would have company.

"I'll go talk to her later…" Slade muttered.

"Presents! Presents! Presents!" Red X chanted, until his boyfriend punched him in the arm.

"What's up with you? I thought Speedy switched your coffee to decaf, but you are more hyper than usual…" Robin groaned.

"You did what?" Red asked Speedy, frowning.

"I just couldn't handle being woken up at two-thirty every morning for a night-fuck just to tire you out…" he said, buttering a hot bread roll.

"You haven't a romantic bone in your body, have you?" Red X wailed.

"Just one." Speedy replied and leaned over to kiss his distressed lover on the cheek. "And it's just for you, honey… only not two-thirty in the morning. At least not _every _night."

"Awww… baby…" Red grinned and a split second later there was a full make-out session going on at the breakfast table.

"Please, we are trying to eat." Robin growled.

Red X glanced at him and snickered.

"Really? _Those_ small sausages? They will _never_ fill you up… We _know _you're used to bigger..."

At this point Robin threw an egg.

* * *

Everything was calm, however, half an hour later when they gathered in the sitting room.

"Finally! Present-time!"

"Again, why so hyper?" Robin smirked.

"Well… haven't had many nice Christmases…" Red mumbled, getting a hug from Speedy. Robin felt a bit ashamed of himself. He didn't know much about the thief's background, after all. "Sorry, Red… let's make this one count, huh?" he said, smiling.

The couples had taken up a couch each, facing each other. Robin were sitting in his favorite corner with his legs across Slade's knees, and on the other couch it was kind of hard to see where one boy started and the other ended, they were so entangled.

"We _did_ actually get you presents." Slade smirked, making Red hoot. "They are by the fireplace if-" there was a flash of color and suddenly the presents were on the table between them, and one very eager thief back in his boyfriend's arms. "-someone would get them…" Slade finished the sentence.

"I guess Red should begin, right?" Robin grinned, nudging one of the presents closer, the one reading "to Alex from mum and dad".

Unexpectedly Red X didn't just rip the thing open, he really took his time. And Robin didn't _think_ it was because the thief feared it was booby-trapped.

"Woooow…" Red said, holding the item he had discovered up and turning it over. "It's… fantastic! I've never seen anything like it! I've always wanted a…err… What is it?"

Slade chuckled.

"It's a sensor. It can feel even the weakest electrical current and creates an electrical blueprint of the surroundings. Here, let me show you." Slade took the device and turned it on, handing it back to Red. The boy's eyes grew big.

"_Shite_… you have more wires in this place than actual building materials! Now even_ I'm_ starting to wonder how we got in!"

"Yes… regarding that, we need to talk about that later…" Slade muttered.

"Who-ha! I can even make out our watches! It picks up batteries too?"

"As long as there're not too weak. You can calibrate it to only show the stronger stuff." Robin said, rather happy since it was all his invention.

"Thanks!" Red said, looking really thrilled.

"Yes, thanks guys." Speedy said dryly. "Make my boyfriend a _better_ thief, why don't you?"

"Well, we thought about you too." Robin grinned and handed him his present.

After a moment of rustling, there was a low whistle.

"What did you get? Something smexy?" Red asked eagerly.

"Oh, I don't think you'll want me to use _these_ in the bedroom…" Speedy smirked.

"Nope, it is titanium alloy bowstrings." Robin said. "The bow will break before the string does."

"These are great! Can't wait to try them out!" Speedy said, excitedly.

"Yes, and about that…" Slade said and looked sternly at the two youths. "We would like a discussion about what the two of you have been up to…"

"Really?" Red looked happy. "Wanna compare techniques? Lately we have really enjoyed the shower, you know… the suction cups on some of our toys really _sticks _to the tiles, and-"

"Not _those_ kinds of activities." Slade said. Folding his arms, then smirking in Robin's direction. "At least not right now. Speedy knows what I am talking about, don't you?"

The hero had looked pretty worried for a while, but now folded his arms again, his jaw jutting out stubbornly.

"So you found out?"

Robin and Slade glanced at each other and Robin rolled his eyes.

"Sure we did, Speedy. We have known the whole year. We just waited to see where it was going. Lately you seem to take it more seriously, though."

"Your relationship, one working as a thief and one as a hero, seems to work for you, but it is still our city. We don't allow anyone free range of it, not even our… friends…"

"Awwww… we're friends? That's so sweet!" Red grinned.

"I will always help people in need! I don't have to ask permission!" Speedy growled, starting to look furious.

"Nah, he really doesn't." Red X agreed, sticking up for his boyfriend. "He has a new outfit now and everything.

"I've seen it." Robin nodded. "It's hot."

"Yeah, isn't it?" X nodded happily. Speedy himself relaxed some, as it was clear that the pair weren't about to turn on him right that instant.

"Still going with red, though? Thought you would choose another color…" Robin said, ignoring the thief politely.

"He'll _always_ go for red…" X smirked, throwing an arm around Speedy's shoulder. "He's got a new name, too, have you heard?"

"No?" Robin said, raising an interested eyebrow.

"Well, I wanted him to be Gay-bow…" Red started, making the other couple burst out laughing. Well. _Robin_ burst out laughing, but the corners of Slade's lips quirked upwards, which, for him, was the same thing. "But noooo… know what he choose? Arsenal!"

"Well… Robin said, having recovered from the last name. "That's not too bad… is it?"

"You kidding me? _Arse_-enal. Yeah. _That's_ not gay!" Red X snorted, making Robin lose it again, while Speedy looked exceedingly pissed. "I mean, he could just as well add a butt-flap, right? Oh, speaking of that, do you have a sewing machine I could borrow?"

"You are _not_ touching my costume!" Speedy aka Arsenal hissed. "And _one_ more word out of you and you won't be touching anything _else _either, for a _long_ time!"

It seemed that Red could tell that Speedy actually meant business, because he immediately quieted and started showering Speedy with kisses instead, between doing a puppy-dog-pout that was nearly as good as Robin's. Speedy tried to ignore him and turn to Slade and Robin.

"So what? You want us to move?"

"No." Slade shook his head. "But we need you to choose your battles carefully. We don't mind you protecting the man on the street, in fact, fighting minor crimes at all. But when you hit the bigger fish, you, sometimes, hit our… 'associates'. And that means trouble for us. They pay us good money to be able to run their businesses in peace."

Speedy leaned back in the couch, still ignoring Red's lips running up his arm.

"I see. Well. I'll try. But if I should happen to stumble across something… I won't make any promises."  
Robin grinned.

"Well, I have another suggestion for you… we have many people out there who are_ not _our friends... and personally I'd love to make life just a _little_ bit more uncomfortable for them… if you're up for it, why don't you and I hit the streets together now and then?"

Speedy's face lit up in a grin.

"I'd _love_ that!"

Their significant others looked a bit suspicious, though.

"Has this anything to do with Speedy's new outfit?" Slade asked, placing an arm across Robin's legs, as if making sure they stayed across his lap.

Red X were making quick gestures, some quite rude, evidently trying to say something but looking more and more frustrated as the others just didn't catch on.

"What?" Robin asked. "You're a dog? A chicken? A horny chicken? A horny chicken with a limp? A horny chicken with a limp doing the limbo?"

"All right, I'll forgive you!" Speedy laughed. "What are you trying to say?"

"That you two better not do anything nasty! Not without me!"

"Oh." Robin said, looking disappointed. "And I was so sure about the chicken…"

"We forgot about your presents!" Speedy suddenly exclaimed, digging into his pockets.

"Yeah. Speedy didn't allow me to steal _anything_…" Red pouted.

"Oh, suck it up." Speedy said, slamming his free hand over Red's mouth before the teen replied. In his other hand were two envelopes. One rather big and thick and one small slim one. He handed the thick one to Robin.

"We figured you guys already have everything, but we thought you might like this…"

Robin opened the envelope carefully, and saw a thick wad of papers inside. Stationery, he realized. It was a letter. Handwritten. As soon as he recognized the spidery handwriting his breath hitched.

"It's… it's from Alfred! _How_…?"

Ever since what they all had quietly come to call the 'incident', there had been no word from Jump or Gotham. Robin never said so, but it was evident that he really missed Alfred. He had tried to put it all behind him, though, as he had written a letter to the man without receiving a reply. Slade had, secretly, tried to contact the manor via the computers, but had been met with firewalls so powerful the message was quiet clear, making it an effort even for him to achieve what he wanted.

Speedy and Red had sincere smiles on their faces now.

"You know when we two of us went to see Ollie a week ago?"

Robin flinched and nodded. Roy and Oliver had a past that was even rockier than his and Bruce's had been. Still, there seemed to be some common ground of mutual respect there, probably some archer-thing, Robin suspected, and the visit had gone… _pretty_ well…

"Well, we took a detour to Gotham. There just was no way to get even _close_ to the manor, the security is crazy there now! But luckily it turned out I knew one of the deliverymen-"

"Tommy?" Robin cut in, smirking.

"Yeah! How did you know?"

"Come on! You've had a crush on him like forever! Every time you and Ollie came over you hung around the kitchen entrance… geez, the first time I saw you flirting with him you couldn't have been more than twelve!"

"What?!" Red hissed.

"Don't worry baby, it was just a childhood crush! Nothing ever happened! Tommy's as straight as they come. _Trust_ me. It was just like… he was nineteen, right and…" Speedy trailed off with a happy sigh, his eyes far away before snapping back to reality. "Anyway, turns out he still delivers, although he's made partner in the business now, he keeps making the deliveries to the manor as a favor, since he is trusted. Aaaaanyway, I asked him to slip Alfred a note, asking him to meet me, and he did! I told him everything, and he had me wait while he wrote that letter… it's like a gift from the three of us… But, seriously, I have no idea what it says… he had that scary butler-face on the whole time and I have no clue what he was thinking… you better read it later, kay?"

Robin blinked rapidly, his eyes burning, and nodded, tucking the envelope away.

"Thank you guys, for going… I just don't have the guts… and now I will know… even if the letter says how disgusted he is with me, at least I'll_ know_, right?"

The others nodded solemnly. Red frowned a little, though.

"I think we are missing the point here…" he said slowly. "So… you are _totally_ sure that he's straight?"

Speedy sighed.

"Yes, dear…"

"Good. Now, stop stalling and give Slade his present!" Red urged him like he hadn't been the one stalling in the first place.

"Gladly. Merry Christmas, Slade!" Speedy grinned and winked at Robin as he handed the envelope over.

"What? What was that?" Robin sat up straighter, looking alarmed because of that wink. "What did you give him?"

Slade, who had opened the envelope in the mean time, also looked confused.

Speedy saw the glare and grinned.

"It's not for you, it's for Robin!"

A slow smirk started to spread on Slade's face, and Robin began to worry for real. The man looked positively _evil_.

"Could someone please tell me what it is?" Robin almost whimpered.

"Sure! It's striptease and pole dancing lessons!" Speedy said, grinning widely.

"Yeah, we thought that if you two are getting hitched, it's important to keep it interesting in the bedroom, you know…" Red nodded, grinning as well.

"You mean that _I_…" Robin looked like someone had waved a rubber duck in front of his face.

"Yes you are! And don't you dare back out, or Slade won't get his Christmas-present! You wouldn't do that to Slade, would you?" Speedy pleaded. Robin looked like he would, so the archer continued. "Besides, you won't be alone, Red and I will go too!"

That made Robin relax, if only a little bit.

"You will? Wait… aren't these classes for like frustrated housewives? Are guys even _allowed_?" he asked, hoping he had found a way out.

"Nah, I called and checked, and the girl were just squealing at the other end so I guess it's okay…" Speedy snickered.

"…damn…" Robin muttered, frowning as he heard Slade chuckle. "This is not funny, mister! I'll take the classes, but you are _so _making it up to me!"

"Who knows?" Red smirked. "Maybe for this he'll let you top?"

One and a half set of eyes turned towards him in horror.

"No _thanks_." Robin muttered.

"Come on! What about an equal relationship? Be the girl any longer and soon you'll need a strap-on to fuck him…" Red X snorted.

"Please excuse my insanely insensitive boyfriend." Speedy groaned. "But, seriously… aren't you even_ curious_?"

Robin glanced at Slade and blushed a bit.

"Well, yes… but with Slade? It just feels… wrong."

Speedy nodded.

"I know what you mean… I've been in one-sided relationships too… whatever works for you…"

"Buuuuuut…" Red cut in. "I still think that foursome is a great idea! And you'll get to find _out_…" he leered at Robin in a way that caused Slade to frown slightly.

"I'll think about it…" Robin leered back, causing Red to let out a whoop and Slade's frown to deepen.

"So…" Red asked. "What did you get for each other?"

"If you remember, you woke us up…" Robin muttered. "We didn't exactly have time to exchange gifts."

"Well, do it now, then! I'm curious!" Red admitted.

"We decided, that since we are getting married at New Years we wouldn't exchange gifts this year, and rather let the wedding be our gift to each other." Slade said. "Besides, as you mentioned… we have almost everything else."

Robin cringed a bit and blushed.

"Yeah… I _know _we said that, but… well… I did get you something… you're not mad, are you?"

Slade snorted.

"Hardly. I got you something too… but I warn you, it's just something small."

Robin grinned and jumped up from the couch.

"I'll go get yours…"

Slade rose as well and left the room for a moment. Robin was already back and grinned sheepishly while handing the man a small parcel and an envelope.

"Another envelope? Isn't that two things?" Slade chuckled, and gave Robin a very light present the size of a shoebox.

"I didn't want to break the tradition from last year…" Robin winked, and Slade hurriedly opened the small envelope and read the card inside. He grinned and looked at Robin.

"I'll use it well."

"I'm sure you will."

"What is it?" Speedy asked and craned his neck. Slade handed him the card and the archer read it, looking puzzled.

"'Anywhere. Any time. Good for one use.'? What does that mean?"

"Ohhh… that's hot!" Red squealed. "I'll bet Slade likes to do it in public too… sure you know what you're doin' there, kid?"

"Well, I do have the imprint of every damn roof tile in this city on my ass, so yes…" Robin laughed. "Go on, now, Slade… open the next one!"

Slade did, grinning to himself, already planning on when and how to use that card. Inside he found what looked like a large jewelry case, and flicking the lid opened he let out a small gasp.

"Oh fuckin' hell!" Red X exclaimed. "Can't you marry _me_ instead, kid?"

"Oh, you're dumping me? For a _WATCH_?!" Speedy said, crossing his arms.

"Don't you know what that is? It's an Omega De Ville Tourbillon Squelette Limited edition! That costs about twenty-eight thousand dollars! It's… It's… I think I'm hard…" Red moaned.

Robin laughed, and then sat up to straddle Slade's lap.

"You know…" he said quietly, picking the watch out of the box. "You gave me this beautiful ring, and I wanted to get you something to wear as well… I was going to wait for the wedding, but I don't really know what you have planned, so… Slade…. would you wear this watch for me?"

"Of course I will." the man replied just as softly, and removed his old watch. Robin slipped the new one on his wrist and carefully fastened it there.

"I should tell you… it's custom made. I had them add a little something…" Robin said, pressing a hidden button. A holographic image covered the screen, showing a two lights very close to each other. Slade immediately understood.

"A new tracker?"

"Yes." Robin touched a place behind his ear where a new small scar had joined the old one. "I thought it was time. And this system has immediate access. Whenever you need me, you know where to find me."

"That's very… trusting of you…" Slade said, remembering that when they had worked on the first system, Robin had been unyielding when deciding that it only should be used in emergencies… he had told Slade that if the man simply couldn't find him, it was probably because he didn't _want_ to be found, indicating that Slade should back the hell off if that was the case. Now, it appeared, he had changed his mind.

"Well, I'm about to be yours for real, right?" the young man smiled, leaning forward for a kiss.

"So you are… and tracker or no tracker… you'll not get away ever again…" Slade grinned, before kissing his partner deeply.

"Well, that's cute. Slightly disturbing, but cute." Red snickered, and Speedy nodded beside him. It caused the spell to be broken, though, and Robin reluctantly slid off Slade's lap.

"Wait… there's a second set, isn't there?" Slade asked.

"Yes… but only if you want to…" Robin smiled.

Slade nodded.

"Yes. It can wait, though. Open your present. But remember… it's a small thing, and now I'm feeling rather ashamed…" he said, actually managing to look the part.

Robin chuckled and ripped the paper off. He didn't care is Slade had given him a plastic shoehorn; it would still be from Slade. As the box opened he lifted the things inside out, turning them over. It looked like several pieces of clothing, but… he started laughing.

"When you said it was _small_…" he chuckled. "These are the smallest pair of swimwear I have ever seen… wouldn't it be easier just to be naked?"

"I'd love that… on the other hand, these rip off easily." Slade leered at him.

"We are going to be at the beach with you guy's a _lot_!" Speedy grinned.

"Peeping tom!" Robin snorted. "I'll think we'll have to reconsider inviting you…" he added with a smirk, not meaning it at all. "Thank you, Slade… I'll enjoy driving you crazy in these… So, guys, what did you give each other?"

"Lot's of stuff! I got these fabulous 14 carat nipple clamps, and I got Speedy this vibrat-"

"I mean _except_ sex toys?" Robin interrupted him.

The pair looked at each other.

"Errr… in that case… nothing…" Speedy said.

Robin rolled his eyes.

"Kids!" he sighed.

* * *

The day went on in relatively peace. The redheads were busy trying out their presents, and were only convinced to take a break when dinner was served. Red proposed to the huge turkey on the spot, claiming it was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen. Speedy flicked his ear, saying that he might not be as good as a watch or a dead bird, but one got what one deserved. Red agreed, grinning back at him until Speedy realized what he had just said. They then proceeded by eating most of Red's fiancée, though there were plenty of leftovers for the boys to take home with them.

Much later Robin stretched out his tired body under the covers, and then half rolled over against Slade.

"We've done nothing all day but talk, and yet I'm just dead tired… strange, huh?"

"With those two? Hardly." Slade snorted, giving Robin a small smile and pulling him closer. "Were you serious about what you said?"

"About what?"

"About 'thinking about it'?" Slade clarified, but really not. It took a moment before Robin remembered.

"The foursome?"

Slade nodded.

Robin bit his lip.

"Well… I… It's not that I… I just…" Robin stopped himself for a moment before bursting out. "Come on, Slade, it's a damn hot fantasy, isn't it?" Before Slade could respond, Robin continued. "I mean, no, of course it could never happen! I mean, you're not interested, and I would never do anything like that without you right there, just as eager as me. It's just a fantasy… you have them too, don't you?"

"Well, why don't you tell me what happens in your fantasy?" Slade smirked, making Robin's eyes widen. "Who would you fuck first?"

Well… I…." Robin blushed. "I kinda see Speedy riding me, but I'm still mainly the bottom, you know? And I _so_ see you pounding into Red, making sure he'll shut up for a while."

"That would take one _hard_ fuck…" Slade chuckled.

"Yeah… but you'll manage…" Robin grinned up at him and then kissed his throat. "And… god it's so _wrong_, but I think it would be hot just to _watch_, you know? I got rock hard at the kitchen table this morning, and it feels so _wrong_…"

"Why?" Slade asked quietly.

"Because it feels like I'm cheating! You are the only one I really want… _they_… they are more like… _toys_, you know? To be used once in a while and then shut away in a drawer… Do I make any sense?" Robin asked, worried eyes searching Slade's face for any hint of anger.

"You do… and I agree… let's think about it…"

"What? Really?" Robin asked, startled.

"Yes. I admit that those images are somewhat appealing to me as well… and as we are about to commit to each other, I feel less threatened by other influences in your life… although I would still kill anyone who as much as looked at you in the wrong way without both our permissions."

"Oh, of course." Robin nodded solemnly before a grin split his face. "And the same goes the other way around…"

"Good."

"Good."

They were quiet for a moment.

"What if it destroys everything? I mean, it's kinda nice to have friends again…" Robin said, worriedly.

"That's a risk we have to consider." Slade agreed. "Although I'm pretty sure both the boy's can separate sex and real feelings."

"Yeah… but what if-"

Slade put a finger on Robin's lips.

"What if I was to give you that hard fuck I was planning to give you this morning?" he suggested.

Robin smirked and sucked the finger into his mouth, nodding encouragingly. It might not be a very Christian way to end Christmas day on, but it sure beat anything _he_ could think of.

_The End._

**A/N:** I need your opinions… foursome or not? You've heard the arguments for and against… be the jury, please? ;o)


	55. A New Future

Merry Christmas** kitsunechibiko! **You actually wanted a sequel to "The Peace Contract", but, since you are you, you didn't want it too dark and not non-con. –grin- I wrote this for you with the reservation that this is ONE way this story could go… MAYBE I'll write another in the future, but that one will, in that case, be much darker… couldn't do that to your Christmas wish, however! I hope I didn't overdo it on the fluff, either, though… maybe I did… I will hear from some people… -grin- I just hope **YOU** will like it!

Oh, and a note… **some of you will react to a name in this story**. Just read the bottom A/N afterwards, and I'll explain, kay?

This is the last of the Christmas drabbles! I want to wish you all a happy holiday, and I will return at New Years! There is a wedding then, isn't there? You all got your invitations, right? ;o) I'm also planning a new chaptered story, so don't think I'm just being lazy over here, kay? ;o)

* * *

A New Future

_  
From the Peace Contract, the epilogue:_

Suddenly the computer in the corner buzzed into life and Robin made an irritated sound. He had forgotten to turn it off again… it had clearly gone into it's 'sleep' mode, but it activated itself every now and then, often scaring him. He was walking up to it to turn it off, when a face he hoped he would never see again, appeared on the screen.

"Hello, Robin."

To say the boy jumped was an understatement. He gasped and took several steps back until he fell onto his bed. As he scrabbled to get up, the man on the screen chuckled. He wasn't wearing his mask, actually he even looked to be wearing a regular shirt instead of his armor.

"So flustered, boy? Well it _has_ been a long time, hasn't it?"

"What- what do you want, Slade?" Robin growled, but his voice shook so badly it sounded like a whimper. The boy's finger hovered over the alarm button by the side of his bed. Slade might only be on the screen, but there might be a way to track the transmission, even though Robin suspected that if there _were _it was because Slade _wanted_ it tracked.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm coming for you soon."

"No! No, leave me alone!" Robin yelled, his face having turned white. He wasn't even _considering_ that he might be safe here, he knew Slade could get to him if the man said he could. _Slade didn't lie_. He was about to push the button as the man on the screen smiled and tilted his head to his side, letting his eyes roam over the boy's body until Robin thought that he could feel the man's hands as well.

"Oh, but you need me… don't you Robin?"  
"No! I _don't _need you, Slade, I _never_ have!" Robin snarled, but he was still shaking badly, clutching the bedspread until it tore.

"But I have watched you… how you roll up your comforter to hug at night, as you miss my body... how you touch your throat, wishing the collar was still there… how you scream out my name-"  
"That was a _dream_! It was just a _dream_!" Robin had tears rolling down his cheeks now. Slade had been _watching_. He had been_ here _all this time… they had told him that he was safe here… they had _lied_!

"Yes, but you seemed to enjoy it so _much_, pet… all that moaning and begging…"

"_Stop it_!"

Slade chuckled again.

"Don't worry, little one… you will experience it for real soon enough… I know what you need now…"

"What- what do you mean?" Robin's finger withdrew slightly from the button.

"Robin…I know _all_ your little secrets…I have been watching you, remember…? You belong to me… and the child you carry does to..."

* * *

Robin stared at the face on the screen. He couldn't move or even breathe. He knew he was pregnant, he had known for four months and had suspected it for a week or so before that. The knowledge had made his world turn upside down once more, and he had been living in fear ever since. The fear of losing this child too, the fear of anyone finding out, the terror when he understood that he _had_ to tell _someone,_ eventually… and the fear of what would happen _then_. Add the worry that something might go wrong if he _didn't_ tell… Covering this was the shadow of Slade, which never left. He relived the days as a pet every night. The bad ones and the somewhat better ones. It was like different people dreaming, different voices, different points of view. Some nights he was screaming in pain and fear, and others he was, disgustingly, moaning in pleasure, reveling in being the man's pet and loving every minute of it… Loving _Slade_. His morning sickness the first trimester had always been worse after nights like that.

Perhaps the worst thing, however, was that he was all alone. He knew he had to share his secret, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He remembered the look on Bruce's face when Slade had told him the first time. He had more or less decided that he should tell Clark first. Not Alfred. He didn't want to upset the man, or make him to worry… Clark was… safer… and he had defended the baby even when Robin himself had hated the thing growing inside him. He had said that every child was a gift. He would understand, Robin felt it. But still, he couldn't bring himself to tell. Now, however… now he had no choice…

All those thoughts and emotions flashed through Robin's head in an instant, appearing clearly on his face as well. Slade had no trouble reading his little bird.

"Easy, Robin. Don't panic… everything will be well." he said in a deep , soothing voice.

The boy's eyes seemed to snap back, focusing on him once more. Robin let out a dry, strangled chuckle. Before he was able to say anything, however, Slade continued. "Go tell your father, Robin. Tell him you're pregnant. How do you think he'll react? Be happy for you? I've told you this before, haven't I? What do you think he'll do? Let it live? Let it join the family? Live happily ever after?" Slade shook his head. "He'll never love the baby, Robin, you know that… tell him, and you'll put the child in great danger." The man saw a stony, determined look settle on Robin's face and tried not to smile. The boy would go straight to Bruce, and Bruce, Slade was sure, would react badly from the shock. He knew he would. Given time the man might really come around, but by then, it would be too late. "No, Robin, you shouldn't tell him. I'm willing to offer you a deal."

"W-what kind of a deal?" Robin asked quietly.

"Forgiveness and protection. Come back to me, and you and the baby will be safe. All you have to do is walk outside those gates and I'll find you."

Robin stared at the screen. Safe. It was such a mocking word to him now, almost a curse. Only a few minutes ago, he hade believed that he was safe in here. Safe… It called to him. It was what he wanted. More than 'happiness' or 'wealth' or even 'love'. Those words meant close to nothing. 'Safe' was everything.

"You will receive no punishment …" Slade continued, "but that offer only stands if you come to me willingly… if I have to come and _get_ you… well…"

Robin threw himself forward and turned the screen off. He had felt a pull, urging him to obey the man and it had pierced his heart like a cold dagger, filling him with fear. There was only one thing he could do. He had to do it. He had to tell Bruce.

* * *

Walking downstairs, he figured that he could soften the blow by talking to someone else first, but then he squared his shoulders. He had been a_ hero_, damn it, and he might be scared, but he was no coward. He would face this. Dumping it on someone else first, would perhaps help _himself_ to feel better, but not the poor person he told… No. He was, if not responsible for its creation, at least responsible for the baby _now_. He was the only one it got.

He found Bruce in the lounge for once. It was the last place he would have looked before all this happened, but lately it seemed that the man had taken a step back from his busy life, just, Robin suspected, to be available. Robin really appreciated this, and ignored the little spiteful voice that said that it wished the man had thought of this a lot sooner… like when he was little, for example.

"Bruce?"

"Robin?" the man looked up, surprised. Robin's slipper-clad feet hadn't made any noise on the deep carpet. "What's the matter? You are pale…. feeling sick again?" The man had some disturbing news for the boy, something he had put of telling him for almost two days… and now didn't seem to be the time either.

"No… no, there's something I have to tell you."

The attention he got from his guardian was almost painful to Robin, who fought against the urge to shy away.

"Please, sit, Robin… you know you can tell me anything…"

Robin almost laughed at the cliché, but, somehow, in situations like these, those made it easier. Robin sat down in a plush chair opposite the man, pulling the thick, oversized robe he had put on, tighter around him.

"I've been… I mean, I… there's something I haven't told you…" Robin started, relived that Bruce only nodded in encouragement. He studied the man. His mentor. His guardian. Not father. No. Slade liked to refer to Bruce as Robin's father, but in Robin's mind he wasn't. He was a father-_figure_, yes, and he loved him. He considered Bruce and Alfred to be family… He had been too old when his parent's died to really _call_ the man father, though. But it was the closest thing he got, and he really could use both some fatherly love and advice right now. Robin lowered his gaze to his knees.

"Before… before the Tower collapsed… Slade… he raped me… and, as you told me… Raven had… restored…" Robin looked up into the man's eyes, but he couldn't see any sign of understanding. Bruce was always one to connect the dots, but this time, apparently, his brain failed him. Robin took a deep breath. "Bruce… I'm pregnant."

Silence.

After almost a minute, Robin dared to look up. Bruce's face was white and hard, like marble. He looked dead.

"Impossible." the man hissed.

Robin ducked his head and opened his robe. Underneath he was only wearing boxers and a tight t-shirt. A t-shirt that hadn't been tight at all a few months ago. His swollen belly was very evident.

Bruce got on his feet, startling Robin, who drew back into the chair, looking up at the man. Robin would never forget that face. Bruce stared at Robin's stomach in pure disgust and rage, like it was a cancer growth, threatening a loved ones life.

"How did this _happen_?" the man growled. Robin wasn't sure what to answer, but barely had time to open his mouth before the man continued. "You said you had bled! You lied to me! And why haven't you told me until _now_? You _wanted_ to _protect _it? _Did_ you? You _want_ this… this _monster_?"

Robin had pressed himself further back into the chair and was staring up at the man in terror. He had never seen Bruce looking this furious. The baby felt the tension and moved, making Robin put a hand protectively over his stomach. Seeing this made Bruce even more livid.

"You _do_, don't you? You want the monster's child? What's _wrong_ with you? I will call a surgeon in the morning, and we'll take care of this!"

"No!" Robin could no longer be silent, not when the life of his child was at stake. "No! I'm five month's pregnant, it's illegal!"

"So was everything Slade did to you! That's not a baby, it's a crime against nature, against _everything_… it needs to die!"

Robin pushed himself up with difficulty. Moving, and especially getting up from sitting or lying down, had started to be increasingly difficult with his otherwise lithe frame.

There were no words… there was nothing he could say… that the baby was his, that it was innocent, that he wanted it… none of that would Bruce understand. Robin drew back and eventually fled out of one of the doors, flinching as he heard something breaking against the door he had just closed.

* * *

Robin wasn't aware himself where he was going, and his feet led him towards the main door. He walked out, hearing the snow creak under his slippers, pulling the robe tightly once again. He didn't feel the cold however. It was soon Christmas, he realized. His first one at the manor for years, really, since he had only visited briefly when he was a Titan. Or it _should_ have been his first.

After walking down the long driveway, Robin reached the immense iron wrought gate. A shadow moved on the other side, coming closer.

"Robin…"

It was half a greeting, half a question.

Robin stopped. Only bits and pieces of metal between them, but he was still thankful for them. He could still turn back. Who knew, he might even reach the manor, before…

"You are not taking the child from me." Robin said darkly. "Not now, and not when it's born." Demanding this from Slade took guts, but when it came to the baby, Robin's courage had no boundaries.

"What kind of man would I be if I threatened to do that?" Slade asked, knowing things had gone as planned with Bruce. "There is no contract anymore, no reason to move the child to keep it safe… actually, it would be safest with us."

"You will not hurt me while I'm pregnant. If you want revenge, then you will wait." Robin insisted next, his blue eyes meeting Slade's single gray steadily.

"I have no intention of hurting you, Robin. You are mine, and you have to relearn that, but that is all. Didn't you hear me? I forgive you for leaving. Your slate is clean. Now, come to me."

Robin didn't move. He might, perhaps, have turned away, if the door to the house hadn't slammed open. It was too far away to see, but Robin thought it was Bruce, and the man was screaming something, still enraged. Robin reached for the gate's handle and pulled it open.

* * *

Twenty-four hours later, and Robin was dead on his feet. They had spent most of the time in a car, in silence, and he had tried to sleep but couldn't. Not surprising, perhaps, considering his company. He was now being led into what looked like a somewhat run-down Victorian house in the middle of nowhere. There were just forests and fields as far as the eye could see, and that worried him.

"Where's the closest hospital?" Robin asked, breaking the silence at last.

"You won't need one." was all Slade answered.

Robin glanced at the man. If he had said it earlier, Robin would have interpreted it as Slade was planning to kill him, but to take him this far just for that? Not likely. And if the man wanted the child, he needed it delivered safely, right?

"Would you care to elaborate?" Robin asked dryly. Slade scared him to death, but he had to protect his child and wanted nothing to do with half-truths and word-games.

"You'll see."

Apparently Slade hadn't read the rules.

As they walked into the house, it suddenly didn't look so run down anymore, quite the opposite, actually. It was spotlessly clean, sparsely but comfortable furnished and done in light colors. It looked like it came from a magazine, and it probably had. If Slade had had this done, Robin doubted that he had wasted time actually picking out the sofa.

Robin heard footsteps coming towards them and looked up.

"No…!"

"Heh-heh… Not happy to see me, boy?"

"Chang? But… but you are in… they…" Robin closed his mouth, realizing he sounded stupid. Slade had obviously helped the blasted man escape… he just wondered why no one had told him about it? On the other hand, he had a feeling they hadn't wanted to scare him.

"I'm sorry you object to the company, but Professor Chang is the best option for the baby's sake at the moment, don't you agree?"

Robin could only nod, and actually felt his worries lift a little.

"Yes. Yes, I do. I'm sorry, Professor, seen from that point of view I actually _am_ glad to see you…"

The horrid little man chuckled.

"Good… good… I've set up the equipment for all the tests. Will we do them now?"

Slade looked over at Robin.

"Tomorrow, I think. My little bird needs to rest. Robin, my bedroom is up the stairs and second door on the right."

"Oh? And where's _mine_?" Robin asked sourly, too tired to have much sense at the moment.

"Very funny, _pet_." Slade drawled, noting with satisfaction how Robin flinched at the title. "Go now, or you'll regret it."

Exhausted, Robin didn't feel like arguing, especially since he had his child to consider. He walked heavily up the stairs and found the room. It all looked so… normal. It reminded him of the manor, of a real home… he had been expecting a bunker somewhere, but he had gotten to know Slade by now and he knew the man was practical but liked to be comfortable as well. Well… there probably _was_ a torture-chamber somewhere…

He studied the room, the large oak framed bed, the large window nook where it looked like one could sit very comfortably, a fireplace holding a slowly dying fire, and a pair of stuffed chairs with a table between them. There were also a few bookcases, but Robin wasn't up to checking out the titles. A door stood slightly ajar, and Robin looked longingly into a large bathroom, equipped with both a shower and a big tub. He would have _loved_ a soak, but he was too tired, and only used the toilet before returning to the bedroom. He shrugged off the robe, only now realizing that he was still only wearing that and his slippers, over his boxers and t-shirt.

The bed, even considering who it belonged to, looked inviting, and Robin walked over to the right side. He _always_ slept on the right side. He didn't even consider it; he just fell into the routine like it never had ended.

The sheets felt cool against his skin. The warmth from the fireplace was soothing, but there still was a certain rawness to the air that always seemed to linger when a house hadn't been lived in for a while. Robin wondered how Slade had found this place. Had it belonged to him for long? Or had he just killed the people who lived here and moved in? Maybe that was why it was furnished in the first place? His head full of questions and worry, Robin never thought he would fall asleep, but everything that had happen in the passed day took its toll, and he was actually out like a light within minutes.

* * *

Robin woke up curled up against a warm body, and with a large hand resting on his stomach, inside of his t-shirt.

"This is a lively one." he heard Slade purr. As usual the man immediately knew when he was awake. "Has he caused you any trouble? Any pains?"

It was a simple question, but it made a dam burst inside Robin. So long, so many months he had had to keep all his fears and questions on the inside, and now… now someone _asked_… someone who already _knew_…

"I… the morning sickness was terrible… they thought I had the stomach flu until I was able to hide it… I've… I've been so scared…" Robin said in a small voice. "Without Raven, I didn't know… didn't know if it would survive…"

"Raven mainly kept _your_ hormones in check so the contract wouldn't break." Slade said, "But it probably helped that you were in the manor and felt rather safe, despite everything. You are safer now, though. Both of you." Slade moved his hand slightly, and the baby seemed to sense it, kicking against that area instead. Slade chuckled.

"I've… I think I've changed more this time…" Robin whispered, jumping a bit at the tickling sensation in his belly. "It's been… harder… emotionally…"

"Really? Somehow I'm having trouble believing that…" Slade snorted, and Robin couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"Well… there's also… well…" Robin blushed and suddenly remembered who he was talking to.

"What?" Slade asked.

"Nothing."

"It could be important for the sake of the baby, Robin. I know this is awkward, but you need to tell me everything."

"It's my… my nipples… they… they are very sore."

"So they were the first time."

"And… bigger…" Robin mumbled, quite red in the face by now.

"Oh? Let me see." Slade purred and raised the shirt. Robin heard the man hiss, and looked up into an eye filling with lust. "They are gorgeous, pet…" the man purred and let a finger trace the areola which was much darker then Robin's usual pale pink. He then flicked the finger over the nipple itself, making Robin whimper faintly. The man didn't miss, however, that the young man's hips slightly bucked as well. The nipples were very swollen, the size of large peas, and very hard. The whole area around them seemed swollen and enlarged, and Slade, for once, felt rather amazed.

"Looks like you are developing breasts, Robin."

Robin made a noise, embarrassed beyond belief, and the man chuckled once more.

"We'll ask Chang about this later, he might be able to help..." he tried to calm him. "Any other changes I should know about?"  
Robin shook his head but Slade noticed how he pressed his legs together, and his hand trailed down to the boy's boxers.

"Something in here? How curious…" the man smirked.

Robin tried to press his thighs together even more, but Slade's hand easily pried them apart.

"Oh… I see… how precious…" The man leered, as his hand had found its target.

"It's… it's not dangerous?" Robin stuttered, tears in his eyes.

"No. Testicular atrophy is an effect of using Anabolic steroids, and I guess it has happened since your hormone levels are out of order. They will probably change back to normal when the baby is born."

"You think so?"

"We'll ask Chang to look into that as well. Now, don't look so embarrassed, it's for your own good. You and the child."

Robin nodded, feeling rather vulnerable, and hating that.

"You chose this." Slade said sternly and moved his hand. Robin jumped a little, as he realized that it was still inside his boxers. "You knew this was the best place for you, and I won't have any of your brooding attitude. It was your decision."

"It wasn't much of a choice!" the teen objected. "Bruce was going to kill the baby!" Robin didn't like the grin on Slade's face and glared.

"Yes. You did well by going directly to him… if you had gone to any of the others, things might have turned out differently…"

Robin's eyes widened as he played back that conversation in his bedroom, and the pieces fell into place.

"You _manipulating_-"

"Yes, yes, enough with the flattery…" Slade chuckled. "It's not that hard you know, making a scared over-hormonal teenager do what you want. I'm amazed that so many parents fail at it."

Robin was seething, and tried to scramble away from the man. Slade only tightened his hold, though, and with a yelp Robin stayed still once more.

"You- you've been planning this? For how long?" Robin growled.

"Since the day the Tower fell, of course. It took some time, considering I had to revert to my back-up resources, but not to worry. They are extensive enough to make sure you remain mine for as long as I please."

"Why?" Robin asked, and then he closed his eyes and let his head fall back onto the pillow. "To make me pay?" he asked quietly. "To make sure I'd never grow up or be happy? Why do you hate me so much to do this to me again? The last few months… I'm broken, Slade… I'll _never_ be whole again… you needn't have bothered… sure, you can make sure I'm in more _physical_ pain, but…"

"It's not hate, Robin…" Slade cut him off. "It's… fascination, I guess. And ownership. I made you mine. You were my perfect little pet, and you will remain that."

"And the child? Is he or she a pet too?" Robin asked tiredly.

"No. This child will grow up a perfect mix of both of us. Eventually I hope he or she will follow in my footsteps, though. To take the place you refused."

"As… your apprentice?" Robin opened his eyes, looking up at the man blankly.

"Yes. I might have offered you that place once more, but I have found that I much prefer you _under _me than _beside_ me…" the man leered. "And now… time to remind you of your duties, don't you think?"

Robin gasped as his boxers were torn off. He had known this was coming, of course, and struggling seemed almost childish. It didn't mean he was _ready_, though.

"Can't… can't we wait? A-after the examination- uuhhh…" Slade had devoured his entire length as a reply, even his now somewhat shrunken balls. As the hot wetness and suction left, Robin mumbled and thrust his hips upwards in frustration.

"So close already? Poor neglected boy… I've watched you every night you know. Lots of soiled sheets, weren't there?"

"H… hormones…" Robin defended himself, as Slade's tongue slid up over his rounded stomach.

"Oh, yes… and habit, no doubt. You were used to getting fucked practically daily and suddenly you were cut off… must have been hell…"

Robin manages a small smirk.

"_You_ tell _me_."

To his amazement Slade merely laughed, he had almost expected to at least get his face slapped.

"I assure you I have kept myself busy enough." the man assured him. "Preparing this house for you, and then for our child as well, has distracted me enough… although, I'm eager to make up for it…" Slade reached over him and retrieved a bottle of gel from the nightstand, before making a few cold drops fall over Robin's tender nipples. Robin squirmed as they hardened even more, almost painfully, and Slade played with the cool gel, coating both of them until Robin's hips bucked repeatedly.

"There, there… I'll get there…" Slade smirked, making Robin glare weakly. After teasing him some more, Slade's mouth suddenly covered Robin's in a heated kiss. Robin tried not to let his urges overrun him, but as Slade then pinched one swollen nipple he cried out into the man's mouth, letting him in. A gel-coated finger was at his entrance then, slowly pushing in. Robin clenched around it. It felt so big, so filling, and it was only one finger! He started to almost panic then, whimpering against Slade's lips.

"Oh, you are so tight, Robin… it happens when you haven't been properly fucked in a while… it is almost going to be like taking your virginity again."

Now Robin really panicked. _That_ had _hurt_.

"Shhhh… easy now… I'm going to be generous with you and take it slowly… you'll remember how good it feels soon enough, pet…"

However much he hated it, Robin had to admit that Slade was right. The finger inside him quickly started to make him hotter as it massaged his inner walls. As it found his prostate it merely rested there, pressing lightly, until Robin thought he would explode, and started to press to down on the hand. Slade had not stopped kissing his mouth, jaw, and shoulder, and as the man's lips latched on to one of his nipples, Robin threw his head back and screamed, fisting his hands in the man's hair.

"Come so soon?" Slade chuckled, and Robin realized he had. He also realized that he was stretched by three fingers by now, and that he wanted more. He whimpered again, eyes glazed over.

He pulled at Slade, willing him into position, and as the head of the man's cock breached him, Robin was close to coming again. Slade minded his stomach, only making shallow thrust, but Robin, his mind drowned in pleasure by now, wanted more. He grunted and made a move, letting Slade know what he wanted, and the man pulled out as Robin turned around on his hands and knees. Sinking in to the hilt again with one swift thrust, Slade continued to fuck him harder. Robin pushed back, meeting each stroke eagerly, feeling like a complete whore, but unable to stop himself. It was like all his blood had rushed to his groin, leaving nothing behind to make his brain work. He could barely hold himself up, sinking down on his forearms as the thrusting increased, Robin was pushed towards the edge again so quickly it nearly hurt, and as Slade closed in as well, he yanked Robin backwards by his neck to impale him even deeper. No… not _by_ his neck, Robin realized… by something… Robin screamed in frustration and helplessness as he came, clutching at his throat. It was back. The collar was back.

* * *

"I won't be your damn_ pet_!" Robin roared, fighting to get the collar off. Unfortunately, Slade seemed to have changed the latch to a small combination lock.

"The time for making demands has passed, Robin. I agreed to letting you keep the baby and not hurting you while you were pregnant… even though you are about to earn it."

Robin stared at the man, wanting to punch his face in. So he did. It wasn't like Slade could control his every move now, or make his friends pay.

The man's head had snapped back from the blow, but he turned back like nothing had happened, wiping a thin trail of blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Impressive. I had expected to find you more docile now." the man smirked, angering Robin further.

"Take it off, Slade!"

"No. And I would behave myself if I were you, boy. You still have family left."

Robin froze for a second but then sneered.

"You are bluffing, Slade. You wouldn't risk it. You know Superman will be there, and you might have had the resources to keep him away when you were almost ruling the world, but now? He will get you in a second."

Slade's grin widened.

"Very good, Robin. Yes. I was bluffing, I admit it." he said easily, making Robin's jaw drop slightly. "It doesn't change things, though. You are mine and if you want an easy life, you'll wear that collar to prove it. Now control your temper. It's not good for the baby. Children born as prematurely at only 5 months have in some cases survived, but I assure you that I don't have anything_ close_ to the equipment needed for that."

Robin only snorted.

"Sure, I don't even get to be angry, is that so? I should have taken my chances with Bruce."

"You stomach would have been flat by now." Slade bit back, "Do you want me to take you back?"

Robin paled, his arms curling around his middle, protecting the bulge. He knew Slade was bluffing again, but his reaction overran his logic. As Slade saw that the boy wasn't about to talk back to him right now, he gestured towards the bathroom. "Clean up. You are to see Chang before breakfast."

Robin's feet started walking towards the bathroom, seemingly without caring about what the rest of him wanted.

* * *

Robin was sitting in the window-nook in the bedroom, watching large snowflakes fall outside, adding to the thickening white blanket. It was the evening of his first day at the house, and he had barely spoken a word to Slade all day. He wasn't giving the man the silent-treatment, he told himself, that would be childish, he just had nothing to say. Instead, he was thinking. He sighed and tried to look at the positive side of things. The examination had gone well. Chang had told him everything was normal, and when he had seen the image of the little one on the screen, he had cried from pure joy. He couldn't believe it was possible to love someone that much. Chang hadn't told him what gender the child was, saying he didn't have that kind of expertise, but Robin was fine with that.

Slade had then taken him for breakfast and after that a tour of the house. It turned out to be an old estate of Slade's, a house he had bought many years ago as a hiding-place. Robin felt relived that he wouldn't stumble onto a dead family in the basement.

Next to Slade's, or rather_ their_ bedroom, Robin supposed, sneering at the thought, he had been surprised to find a fully equipped nursery. He had to smile a bit, though, as it was very Slade-like in design. Not a frill anywhere, but extremely thought out and practical. It even had a small kitchenette equipped with a refrigerator and a microwave oven to store and heat the formula in, as well as a comfortable chair for feeding, a changing table with a washing area next to it, with a small tub at the right height for bathing the child. There was a cupboard stacked with diapers, linen and basic clothes, more than enough to get them through the first months, Robin figured. Something basic, the room lacked, though.

"What about toys?" Robin asked, for once breaking the silence.

"Newborns are in no need for toys. I have acquired some things that are said to heighten the fine motor skills, as well as hand-eye coordination, but those are for when the child is older. Too much stimuli too early can cause stress and even learning disability… look at the children of today, raised in front of the TV… idiots, all of them…"

Robin looked at him with a raised eyebrow, and after a while Slade shrugged.

"I'll get you a catalogue and you may purchase something. A bear perhaps… or a doll."

Robin nodded curtly. He now had an idea of how Slade had planned to raise their child and he had realized that he would have to play the counterpart to his role.

_Damn… I really need to BE the mother…_ Robin realized as he sat in the window, shaking his head in disbelief. He had taken the time to look through the bookcases and it was _all _about children. Pre-natal care, newborns, the first few years, medical books, child psychology, education and even cooking books with special recipes of soft foods … and Robin was completely convinced that Slade had read every word. All this meant one thing to Robin, though: Slade really wanted the child. That was good. Well… _mainly _good, at least. A _too _focused Slade was dangerous as well, but Robin had no idea how to take care of a baby, and Slade even had earlier experience, since he once had two sons of his own. Robin sighed again, leaning his head against the cool window. He_ needed _Slade. He couldn't do this on his own, not the medical part _or_ taking care of the child… if he had stayed, talked to Clark first… but Bruce wouldn't come around that easily, and it would be impossible for him to stay in the manor… and where would he go? He couldn't stay with anyone else, they had their own lives… taking both him and a baby in… no. They might say yes, but Robin couldn't impose on anyone like that… And now…Even if he escaped… they had all fought Slade so hard, how could they ever forgive him for going back?

No… maybe this _was_ the best place for him… he pulled at the collar again. It was the same one, but it only had the letter "S" on it, this time. Slade had stolen it back in the confusing few days after the Tower collapsed, and no one had even noticed… well, when you are trying to push a whole building down into evidence-bags, some things might go missing. It was enough, though. Robin made up his mind.

* * *

"I won't play your games anymore."

Slade looked up from his desk to see Robin standing in the doorway. The teen had free range of the house, except for the locked communication room. Still, Slade had thought he would stay and sulk in the bedroom all day. This room, like the others unlocked ones, didn't have any computers, here Slade worked by hand, or read. There were bookshelves, and a fireplace as well, like most of the rooms had, with comfy reading chairs in front of it. The desk was a heavy oak one, three hundred years old, and a favorite of Slade's. Now he put the pen down, however.

"Oh?" he said, leaning back. "And what games would that be?"

"Pet and Master." Robin said calmly. "And I would like to ask you to let me tell you why."

Slade gestured at the chair in front of his desk, and, to his surprise, the boy took a seat. The man studied him closely. It was clear that the teen had thought this through carefully.

"Yes?" he urged Robin on.

"You want this child, don't you?"

"Yes. I thought that was obvious." Slade nodded.

Robin gave him a small, tight smile.

"It's… starting to sink in… Well, so do I. I already love this baby so much it _hurts_. You have told me your plan of making him or her your apprentice, right?"

"Yes, Robin." Slade sighed "Again, you already know this."

"Well, since being trained by you myself, I know that the _one_ thing one needs to follow in your footsteps over all else, is a strong mind and stability… we are both going to be in our child's life, influencing it… how will he or she react when it dawns on the kid that you treat me like a pet? That one parent has the worth of a dog in the other's eyes? Will he or she feel safe then? Maybe turn against you? Or me, for that matter… how can you be sure about the reaction?" Robin leaned back a little and studied the man's face. Slade seemed to be thinking his words over, and that was even more than Robin had dared to hope for. Time to let the man hear something he _wanted_ to hear. "Look, Slade, I need you. I understand that, I really do. I'll stay for the baby's sake, and I'll even let you fuck me whenever you want, hell, I enjoy it too, as much as I hate to admit it… but I won't be your dog. I won't sit at your feet and wag my tail whenever you look at me… and you know why? Not because I'm proud, and not because I don't think you can't find a million new ways to hurt me, not because I don't think you can break me again. No… I won't be your dog, because _that's_ _not the parent our child NEEDS_."

Slade smiled slowly at him, but Robin couldn't decide if it was good or bad.

"It's not like our child will have a normal family anyway… or a normal life, for that matter." Slade challenged him.

"I'm not saying we'll become the fucking Brady-bunch!" Robin snorted. "Hell, we won't even get to the _Bundy_'s level… But we can do the best we can. And we can do better than this. We can give the kid at least a_ shot_ at not being completely screwed up, right?"

Slade chuckled and got to his feet. Robin rose to, not wanting to be sitting down when the mercenary wasn't. He stood his ground, however, as Slade came up to him and tilted his head back for a kiss. As their lips parted there was a soft click and a weight disappeared around his neck as well as his soul.

"You are still mine, though…" Slade softly warned him. "And I'll keep this handy if it's needed."

Robin nodded, more than a bit overwhelmed that his plan had succeeded.

_Maybe trying to take over the world really fucks up ones personality? _Robin wondered, but then snorted at himself. No, Slade was still the same manipulating bastard he had always been, and- _waaaaaait a minute_….

"Did you-?" Robin stopped himself.

"Did I what?" Slade asked, looking up from shuffling some papers, innocence written all across his face.

Robin groaned, but didn't finish the sentence.

"Nothing…" he muttered.

"Ready for bed?" Slade grinned, and Robin wanted to punch him again. He was sure of it now… Slade had never wanted him back as a _pet_… for some reason the man had decided he wanted something else… and he had played him, beautifully, Robin admitted, until Robin _himself_ had decided that it was best if he stayed with him… Robin shook his head in disgust with himself, but couldn't help but feel a tiny hint of admiration for Slade.

_Staying of my own free will…_Robin thought darkly to himself while entering the bedroom and pulling his sweater over his head. _Yeah… free will, my ass… there is no such thing around Slade…_

* * *

Robin had spent most of the day exploring the house on his own and was now outside, enjoying the snow and avoiding Chang, who had taken to walking around with a tape measurer. Apparently measuring his stomach constantly was very important for some chart or something. The professor had been over the moon about being able to take up his 'research' again, but Robin only played along to make sure everything was okay. He was in the backyard, where he was apparently allowed. There were a few outhouses and a large garage here, but they were all locked and the garage looked like it had one hell of a security system hooked up to it. That wasn't very surprising, as the only way to leave this place seemed to be to drive. He had checked it out, though, he wouldn't be Robin if he hadn't.

He looked up into the very blue sky. It had snowed most of the night, and the road outside was more or less invisible. Now it was clear, though, and rather cold. Robin was happy for the very large wardrobe Slade had provided for him, especially since it didn't include any skimpy outfits as far as he knew. It was all well fitting, though, and good quality. Warm. Very important when you were lying in the snow.

"What are you doing?" Slade asked, coming into view and blocking the sky.

"Step back, you'll ruin it!" Robin objected and sat up.

"Ruin what?" The man asked, sounding a bit annoyed.

"My snow-angel." Robin explained and held his hand out. Slade took it and helped him to his feet. Robin turned around to look at his artwork and grinned.

"Isn't that a bit childish?" Slade asked dryly.

"No. It's tradition. I make one every year."

Slade just shook his head and snorted.

"And I thought you were out here writing big letters in the snow so Superman might see…" he said.

"Damn! That's a _really good idea_!" Robin exclaimed, looking around thoughtfully.

"Forget it." Slade chuckled. "Lunch is ready."

* * *

A week passed by slowly. The soon-to-be parents had fallen into a strange truce. Robin was still sulking a bit over how Slade had tricked him… or, how he _thought_ Slade had tricked him, because he knew better than to confront the man. No, let Slade think that he was content with his decision, and if, or rather _when,_ it was time to leave, it would be easier to get away. There was no way Robin were going to stay with Slade for the rest of his life, and letting the man raise his child to become a killer? Over his dead body. He had to be careful, though, so _that_ part didn't come true. Robin had no doubts about whom Slade would choose if it came down to it…

Robin had the place figured out by now. Slade still kept a few robots around, but mainly, it seemed, for housework. The rest of the things were probably in storage somewhere. Robin spent a lot of the time reading the baby-books, but mainly only ending up getting more confused and scared by every page. There was almost _nothing_ these experts agreed upon, and the warnings about every horrible accident and decease that could happen to a child gave him nightmares.

All in all, they barely spent any time even in the same room, except for the nights, and, on occasion, when Slade sought him out for some 'fun'. First, Robin was more than happy with not spending any time with the man, but soon, having no one around, started to get to him. At least in the city there were _people_… and_ noise_… out here there were only Slade, Chang, the robots and some crows he had spotted flying overhead one day. There wasn't even any TV or radio, and, naturally, no available computers to waste his time on. Talking to Chang was still something to be avoided, Robin felt, so one night, by the end of the week, he slipped into Slade's study, grabbed a book at random and sank down in one of the stuffed chairs in front of the fire.

"What brings me the pleasure?" Slade asked, amused, after a while.

"Boredom. And I felt lonely." Robin muttered, not even giving the man a glance.

"Enjoy it. Once the baby comes, you'll _long_ to be bored again…" the man chuckled and returned to work.

* * *

This turned into a new routine. As soon as Robin got bored during the day, he sought Slade out. One reason that he continued to do so was that Slade never took advantage of him at those times, and Robin was grateful for that. If the man _had_, Robin would feel like he was begging Slade to fuck him, and would rather stay away. The man naturally knew this. Slade noticed, however, that Robin had spent the last couple of evenings mainly staring into the fire and chewing his lip. Patient he might be, but after three nights, Slade finally asked what was on the boy's mind.

"They don't even know that I'm alive…" Robin answered.

"Good." Slade said, knowing fully well who 'they' were.

"I want to call them." Robin said, looking up with a stubborn expression.

Slade let out a short laugh.

"No."

"Why? You can make the connection safe!" Robin objected.

"Oh yes. And the moment you call they will know, just _because_ the connection is untraceable, that you are with me."

"So?" Robin shrugged "Don't you think they do already?"

"They might suspect it… but you left of your own free will, and you could have hitched a ride with anyone. They don't _know_. And I'm going to keep it that way."

"But it's Christmas!" Robin pointed out. "It's the 24'Th of December! I want to let them know I'm at least _alive_!"

"Do you think they'll care?" Slade asked, smirking.

"Don't even _try_. I _know_ they do. Even Bruce…. a bit…" Robin huffed, making Slade smirk.

"That question would have had you sniffling just a year ago…" the man smirked.

Robin only snorted. He knew it was probably true, but things had changed. _He_ had changed. Thank god.

"So let me write them a postcard." Robin insisted.

"Excuse me?" Slade had returned to his work, thinking the discussion was over, but now looked up again.

"Get someone to buy a postcard and send it here in an envelope. I'll write it, you read it, and then send it somewhere else to be stamped and posted… That's safe and it's a likely way for me to keep in touch if I had left on my own… right?"

"I like the way you think." Slade nodded. "Maybe letting them think you are on your own but out of trouble would calm everything down a bit… I'll think about it."

Robin nodded, smiling to himself. Slade might be in control, but as long as Robin got his way once in a while, life actually wasn't too bad.

Slade had been slightly wrong about the sniffling, though. Robin's hormones were driving him crazy, but whenever he felt like crying his heart out over something stupid, like there weren't two snowflakes that were alike, or something completely logical like being a prisoner of his worst enemy and seeing no way out, he tried to get away. The small home gym was a good place, or the kitchen. Locking himself up in a seldom used bathroom also proved a good idea. Yes. The crying spells he could mostly handle. The horniness, though, was more difficult. His pride forbade him from ever taking the first step, at least up front. In bed at night he could happen to come closer to the man and, sometimes, get what he wanted, but unfortunately his hormones didn't know how to tell the time, and he could become horny any time of the day. Robin wished he had some of those snug clothes at those times, thinking they might bloody well help towards his goal.

* * *

After about a week, Robin got to send his card. Christmas had passed without much notice, but Robin had warned Slade that there better be decorations next year. His son or daughter would _not_ grow up without Christmas.

Writing his family was rather hard. Robin addressed the envelope to Alfred, in case Bruce would just rip it up without reading it. After thinking about it the whole night, Robin looked down on the finished result.

"_Dear Alfred._

_I wanted to let you know I'm okay, and so is the baby. I expect Bruce has told you that I'm pregnant? Bruce wanted me to have an abortion, but I couldn't. Slade might be the father, but it is still MY child too! So I left. I'm sorry I didn't have time to say goodbye, but I was too scared. I'm fine now, however. I've even found a surgeon for when it's time for the baby to be born… only four months left now! I have some savings Bruce doesn't know about, and I'm living off them for the moment. After the child is born I might be in contact again, perhaps come visit, but please don't look for me in the mean time. If I get in trouble, I promise to let Superman know, I know how… So please don't worry, and please try to forgive me… I love you all, but this is the right thing to do._

_Love_

_Robin."_

Finishing the card, he folded it and handed it to Slade. He knew the man would look for codes and hidden meanings and therefore had included none… this was all a game of trust, after all.

"Very touching." Slade smirked, as handed the card back.

"Fuck you." Robin snorted amiably, "But thank you for letting me send this."

"How do you know I will? It's not like you'll never find out if it gets there." Slade asked.

"You said you would." Robin shrugged. "I guess I just have to trust you."

"Good answer." the man smirked and Robin silently congratulated himself on another small victory.

* * *

One night, in the study, after watching Slade for days, Robin had to ask the man something.

"What do you _do_?"

Slade looked up from a book about ancient cultures, but on his desk was also a completely new article about dark matter, a few books about medicinal plants and one about gorillas, of all things. This was a rather usual mix of reading material for Slade and Robin was damned if he could figure out what was going on. And, once it's been awoken, he _had _to satisfy his curiosity. Slade didn't quite seem to understand the question, however, so Robin explained.

"What are you up to? Any new plans about ruling the world? Weapons of mass destruction? And how are gorillas involved? What are you working on all day and night?"

Slade glanced down on his desk and chuckled

"I see. Well, I do have some economical investments to oversee, but I usually take care of that in the morning. The rest of the day I generally study."

"Study? What?"

Slade gestured to the table.

"Everything."

"Don't you have people to kill or something?" Robin asked dryly, not quite believing the Slade would sit around and idly _read_ all the time.

"Actually, no. I have arranged to take the next ten or fifteen years off."

"Ten or… _what_?" Robin's mouth was hanging open almost comically.

"You are not going to raise this child alone, Robin, I have made sure that I will be here."

"Fifteen years…." Robin could barely understand the concept… he would be over thirty in fifteen years!

"Well, it's not like my time is running out… and I consider this to be the most important investment in my life."

Robin was still not quite over it, staring at Slade as if the man had just told a knock-knock joke. Another aspect of this had just entered his mind, though.

"But… you are aware that we are having a child, right?"

"Yes. Did you think I was expecting a puppy?"

"No, but… you know… a kid! Who will throw up on you, have accidents, cry for no reason, be afraid of monsters under the bed, refuse to get dressed, throw food, wreck stuff… I mean… it's not gonna be this perfect creature!"

"I know." Slade snorted.

"Are you sure? Because I know what you are like when it comes to perfection! I remember what you look liked when Raven said I would have stretch marks…" Robin muttered dryly. As Slade only chuckled again, Robin got somewhat pissed. "What's so funny? Because Raven isn't here, and I _will_ have stretch marks, and a scar from the c-section and god knows if I _ever_ get my old body back!"

"Afraid I won't love you anymore?" Slade smirked.

Normally, Robin would just snap back, but right now, that comment proved just a bit too much. He had thought a lot about his family lately, about those who loved him… or _should_ love him, and Slade's comment seemed to mock his very core. He felt tears welling up in his eyes before he could stop them, and already spilling over as he fought to get up from the deep chair. He tried to keep his eyes down so Slade wouldn't see, as he quietly excused himself and left the room.

* * *

He went to the bedroom and curled up in the window-sill, knowing that Slade would stay in the study for a few more hours. He let his tears run freely, and jumped a bit as the door opened. When he saw that it was Slade, he quickly turned his head towards the window, staring out into the complete darkness.

"You left."

"Just… tired." Robin said, fighting to keep his voice steady.

"I shouldn't have let you sent that card." Slade said bluntly.

Robin turned towards him now, sadness exploding into anger, his hormones working overtime.

"No? Because then I would just forget about them, right? You sit there and you say 'fifteen years', like it's nothing! It's… it's a lifetime! Alfred is an old man, will he even be alive then? And I'll never know! I'll never see them again! I gave that up to be able to safely have this baby, but if you say I'm not allowed to mourn them, then _go to hell!_" Robin was breathing rather harshly by now, cradling his stomach where the baby showed its resentment at being disturbed by kicking violently.

"Someone needs a nap." Slade said dryly, just a slight hint of amusement on his face.

"Someone needs a bullet in his brain, but that doesn't seem to be happening either." Robin growled, and then yelped as Slade came forward and scooted him up in his arms. Slade walked over to the bed and dropped him there. Not from very high up, but enough so that Robin understood that he'd better stay put.

"I understand that you are upset, Robin, I'm not trying to make fun of you. You need to calm down, though. You'll be a parent in a few short months, just focus on that. We'll talk more later."

Robin looked away, ignoring Slade, but he stayed in the bed even after the man had left the room and after tiring himself out after half an hours internal raving, he managed to fall asleep.

* * *

He woke up after midnight and found that Slade had gone to bed without waking him up. That was perhaps a nice thought, but Robin hated to fall asleep like this, fully clothed and without having brushed his teeth. He grumbled as he got up, or rather_ rolled_ up, and went to the bathroom. As he came back, he was wearing his comfy sleeping pants and a large t-shirt, as the room could get a bit nippy in the morning, and he crawled into the bed again, curling his toes under the warm comforter. He stretched out on his back, closed his eyes, and…. was wide awake. He sighed, muttering an ugly word or two. Now his whole sleeping cycle was out of sync as well…

"Not sleepy?" Slade suddenly said, turning towards him.

"Depends on how horny you are." Robin bit back.

Slade merely laughed, and the corner of Robin's lips twisted a bit as well.

"Ready to talk?" Slade asked.

"What about? You can't say anything to make me feel better…" Robin sighed, blinking as again there were some burning in his eyes. He _hated_ hormones!

"Maybe not. At least not anything that would be true. But maybe you'll feel better if I told you that you _are_ a part of my plan, that I _do_ consider you an important part of this child's life. You are not just a vessel, Robin, to be thrown away once it's empty… I consider your skills and your intellect essential for the development of the baby. Do you understand?"

Robin turned his face towards Slade, his heart skipping a beat as that made their lips suddenly only a hairsbreadth apart.

"I do. And it… it does make me feel better… it just hurts so much sometimes…"

"Tell me… Would you leave without the child?" Slade suddenly asked.

"What? No!" Robin cried out, mortified.

"Then maybe, once he or she is old enough, we could see about taking you to Gotham for a surprise visit… not at the manor, though… Does Alfred run errands? You might be able to 'bump into him' in the city… I would make sure to remain unseen, but I wouldn't be worried about you not coming back to your child…"

Robin stared at him.

"Why? Why would you _do_ something like that? Even _mentioning_ it… it's… are you on _drugs_?"

Slade snorted.

"I'm doing it so the child won't grow up with a depressed parent. I won't pretend you'll be completely happy, but I want you comfortable enough to be all there for the child."

"Oh… so it's for completely selfish reasons, then? Good…" Robin said as Slade nodded. "You started to scare me there…"

"You'll find that I will go to great lengths for this baby." Slade said, a bit stiffly.

"Good." Robin rolled over with a grunt, turning his back on the man. "Because he or she wants fried bananas for breakfast."

* * *

Another week passed, and Robin spent a lot of time thinking about Slade and the whole situation. They had spoken a few more times, and he was beginning to understand that Slade was more complex than he first had thought. He was in no way easy to figure out, and the man's relationship to his unborn child was a mystery as well. Slade didn't only look forward to the baby, Robin suspected the man actually_ loved_ it… as far as a man like Slade _could_ love. He didn't say as much, and definitely didn't get emotional, but the way his hand rested on Robin's stomach now and then… and then there was that strange half-smile that Robin caught him with at times… Everything about it gave Robin conflicting emotions. He actually _did_ want Slade to love the baby, for the _baby's_ sake… and love might make the man go easier on the child, although Robin thought that it might be the other way around. But… he shook his head, the emotions were too hard to even define… it couldn't be jealousy, could it? No, it couldn't. He didn't want Slade to love him too, he didn't want that kind of attention from him… he just felt strangely… left out.

He was standing in the bathroom at the moment, naked and soaking wet after a warm bath. He took a lot of those, since he had started getting back pain from the extra weight he was carrying around. And speaking about that… Robin turned towards the mirror. His reflection looked like a stranger, and not only because of his swollen belly. He had refused to let anyone close regarding his appearance after the Tower fell, and the last haircut he had had was at the hands of the hairdressers that Slade had invited as a treat for his pet. Robin's hair hadn't been short then, and now it reached well below the shoulders, the tips bending in lazy curls. The hormones had changed him even more, and he had indeed developed what looked like small breasts. They were barely more than swollen nipples with a bit of padding behind them, but instead of flat his chest now was subtly softly rounded. Robin had tried to ignore it, especially after Professor Chang had refused to do anything about them, claiming that any hormonal alteration now could be dangerous to the child. At least, Robin tried to console himself, they couldn't be seen when he had clothes on… Slade liked them, though, as just touching them made Robin's knees buckle.

_I'm so easy nowadays that I should be ashamed of myself…_ Robin thought, and frowned at himself in the mirror.

At that moment Slade walked in. Robin only bothered to lock the door when he had to use the toilet, he did need _some_ privacy after all, but after reading some safety tips in one of the books, he figured that if he should slip and fall in the bath, he didn't need it to take an extra few seconds for Slade to knock the door of it's hinges.

"Admiring yourself?" Slade chuckled, his eyes traveling up and down Robin's body, seemingly doing the same thing.

"Shouldn't I?" Robin quipped back, as he was in a rather stable mood at the moment. "How big will I get? I'm huge!" he said and started brushing his hair.

"Well the baby is about 32 centimeters… that's about 12,6 inches right now…" Slade said.

"No way! Then I must have at least three of them in here!"

Slade grinned and shook his head.

"You've seen the ultrasounds… only one."

"Yeah, well, the others were probably hiding… They are your kids, so they are probably all sneaky bastards…"

Slade was fortunately also in a good mood and just chuckled.

"Watch it. But speaking about kids… would you like more than one?"

Robin dropped the hairbrush.

"Wh-what?"

"The chances of something like this happening again are very slim, but the eggs Raven created are still there inside you. I could have Chang take them out and-"

"No!" Robin was slightly shaking by now. "No… It… it wouldn't be right, Slade. This child it… it happened, but planning another? No."

"Well, you might change your mind in a few years. I thought you should know that the option was there."

"_Is_ it an option?" Robin said, guardedly.

"What do you mean?"

"You won't… force me?"

Slade looked at the wet, anxious boy. He looked so vulnerable and so very, very resigned. Slade liked that look. It told him that Robin knew that if Slade chose to, he could do whatever he wanted, and Robin was powerless to stop him He was in control. This time, however, he needed the young man calm again.

"No. I won't. We'll leave the eggs where they are for now… it's not like they won't keep."

Slade saw the 'thank you' forming on Robin's lips before the boy managed to stop himself and just nod curtly. The man smiled.

* * *

The weeks continued to roll by, turning into months as the snow melted and was about to be replaced by the greenery of early spring. Robin had gotten more and more immobile as the time passed. Professor Chang took advantage of the boy not being able to slip away, and his treasured collections of graphs grew. Robin's stomach also began to harden, which felt incredibly weird to the boy. Weirder still was that he had woken up one morning in a very wet t-shirt. He had started producing milk! The prospect of nursing was both welcomed and a little embarrassing, but Robin tried hard to forget everything about being a conventional male… it just didn't make any sense to even_ try_ anymore.

After almost four weeks of more or less bed rest, he was about to jump ship. He had had it. Chang had even forbidden sex, claiming that since Robin wasn't really female, he wanted nothing that could disturb _anything _at this stage. Had the proclamation come earlier, Robin might have welcomed it, but right then, sex was more or less the only thing that _happened_ in an otherwise boring day of staring at the wall or frowning at books. The frowning came of getting tired of reading. He had always enjoyed learning new things, but enough was enough. And besides, the stomach was just in the way everywhere, and it wasn't easy to read with a barrel in one's lap.

One day Chang told him that the C-section was planned in only a week. The following seven days Robin could barely sleep. He spent a lot of time in the nursery, which now had a few teddy-bears and a soft green blanket Robin had seen in a catalogue and insisted on getting. He mainly sat in the nursing chair, too tired to move around a lot, but it did calm him down. Slade kept a close watch on him, but Robin tried hard to stay away from the man. He had discovered that the closer he got to the birth, the more worried he got, the more he bonded to Slade, and he couldn't let himself do that, it scared him even more than being a parent. He still planned to get away with the child as soon as it was old enough, or as soon as opportunity arose, whichever came first, and he didn't want to be fettered emotionally to Slade as well. It was bad enough to be forced to depend on him for everything else.

* * *

When the big day finally came, Robin was very tired. There was a whole range of embarrassing medical stuff he had to go through, like fasting ending with an enema, and having a catheter placed, both to prevent him having to go to the bathroom for a day or two while the scar was starting to heal. He laid on the operating table, trying to listen to Chang explain that he was going to do a 'bikini-cut', a horizontal cut below the navel. Robin merely noted that Slade and Chang looked funny in their green surgery scrubs. There was a drape hiding what went on below his chest, but after the epidural, things moved quickly. Robin was wide awake the whole time, and only felt weird 'tugs', completely forgotten the moment he heard a small cry.

"Was… was that?" he whispered.

"Yes." Slade said, and Robin could hear the smile in his voice even though the surgical mask hid it. "I'm going to clean her up while Chang is closing."

"H-her?"

"Yes, Robin. We have a daughter."

Robin's head swam, and tears started to roll down his cheeks. He felt so many things at once… he was so happy, so tired, so scared, so relived and so… so…

"But… I don't know _anything_ about girls!" he objected.

Slade merely chuckled as he appeared behind the drape, holding a small bundle in his arms. He placed the warm little thing on Robin's chest, and Robin cradled his arms around the baby, afraid it might somehow slip away.

"I don't either. But don't worry, we'll learn." the man said.

Robin nodded numbly, looking down at a small, pink face that looked pinched as if the girl was slightly disapproving of being removed form her warm and cozy home.

"Is she supposed to be this pink?" Robin asked worriedly.

"Yes. Perfectly normal." Chang assured him. "I have finished closing you up. Everything went according to plan."

"Thank you." Robin said softly.

"Do you have any suggestions for a name?" Slade asked.

"I… don't know… I was so sure she would be a boy…" Robin said, realizing how weird that would be, as he now, suddenly, couldn't imagine anything more perfect than this little girl. "Are… are you going to let me choose?"

"Within reason. I _will_ veto 'Bruceilla'."

Robin grinned. "'Alfreda' too?"

"Oh, yes."

Robin laughed softly. It would be nice to honor his family in some way, but he felt that this girl deserved something that was just… _her_. A pair of beautiful eyes opened, pale blue. Robin had read that most babies are born with blue eyes and that the color would change to the real one after a few months, but, somehow, he thought that this might be the real color. Tufts of blond hair might also darken, he supposed, but it made her look like a little angel. A little _pissed off_ angel, but an angel nonetheless. A hand, the smallest thing Robin had ever seen, found its way out of the blanket and waved around a little. Robin couldn't help but touch it, and small fingers closed around his single one like a vice.

"Oh… wow…. look at the little nails!" he said, breathlessly.

"Robin? A name?" Slade said, sounding amused.

"What about… Rose?" he said, drowning in his daughter's eyes.

"Rose it is." Slade nodded. "It fits her."

"Yeah, it does… and not only because she's pink…" Robin grinned.

* * *

A week later Robin was moving around freely again, and started to get the hang of being a parent. To his utter surprise, Slade really _was_ there, changing diapers, doing midnight feedings and cleaning up, just as much as Robin himself was. At the moment Rose was being fed by the man by bottle. Robin loved nursing her, but didn't quite have enough milk for the hungry little girl.

"There, all gone." Slade declared, putting the bottle away. "Now, go to mummy and spit up all over him…" he grinned and handed the girl over.

"Stop calling me mum…" Robin groaned, taking the girl. Slade handled the baby gently but surely. Robin, however, still had a nagging suspicion that she might break if he didn't hold on in full concentration. Rose didn't care one way or another, as she happily spit up some of her meal over Robin's shoulder.

* * *

The spring sun warmed the back yard just enough to let its occupants get away with only wearing light jackets. Robin smiled at his daughter who was having what looked like a very serious discussion with her father. Blond, curly hair, the sun already turning it almost white, flew around her face, getting into forget-me-not-blue eyes. As he walked up to them, Slade snuck an arm around his waist and pulled him in. Seeing the grin on Rose's face as the man did so, Robin grinned back and relaxed, fighting the feeling of being caught that still lingered in the back of his mind when Slade did something like this. Rose loved it when her parent's touched or kissed, and Robin would never, _ever_ let her even_ suspect_ that it wasn't out of love.

"Mummy! Daddy won't let me fly it!"

Robin chuckled.

"Slade, it is _her_ birthday present! Give Rose the control."

"I was merely explaining the basics of flying a radio controlled helicopter-"

"You were _playing _with it. Give it to her." Robin snorted, still grinning.

"It is a very complicated-"

"And you bought it for her. Rose knows how to handle it, don't you, Rose?"

"Yes, mummy! And daddy, you can play with it later? Kay? Mum and I are gonna do a-co-batics!"

"_Acrobatics_." Robin smiled. "Yes, and you are going to stay on the thick mat this time, right?"

"But I almost made it!"

"You_ almost_ broke that pretty little neck." Robin frowned down at her and crossed his arms.

"Well, you shouldn't show her such advanced moves. Of _course_ she would want to try them out…" Slade lectured Robin in turn.

Perhaps he had been a bit too enthusiastic, but after regaining his figure after only two months in the gym, Robin had trained harder than ever, trying to be in top condition as he had a feeling that he would need to be in the future. Still, Slade just had to point it out, didn't he? Robin rolled his eyes, making Rose giggle.

"Mummy thinks you're stupid again!" she let Slade know.

"Really… and how should I punish him?" Slade fake-growled.

"Kiss him!" Rose thrilled and laughed with glee as Slade did.

"Stop stalling and let the girl play with her present!" Robin snorted as he was allowed to breathe again. An amazing fact that Robin had only realized a few days after Rose was born, was that they shared birthdays. His wasn't really celebrated, but it didn't matter to Robin, Rose was the greatest present he could ever wish for.

It was Slade's turn to chuckle as he handled the remote control to the excited little girl. They both watched her run off, and withdrew under an old apple tree for some protection, should a large toy suddenly happen to fall out of the sky.

Robin had long since accepted the title of mother. He had decided to change it before Rose started to talk, but the girl's fast progress surprised them, and suddenly it was too late. They would have to explain, naturally, one day, but even as they left the house to go to the nearest city once a week, no one as much as glanced at them oddly when Rose called him 'mum'. The word combined with 'him', though, did make some people smile, thinking the cute little girl simply misspoke. Robin's long hair and slender figure probably helped. He had very androgynous features, some more pronounced after the pregnancy, and next to Slade, as the man never let them out of sight, it was easy to assume that Robin was the mother in the small family.

"She is quite amazing, isn't she?" Slade said quietly.

Robin wholeheartedly agreed, and as Slade hadn't let go of him yet, he leaned closer to the man, stealing some of his warmth. In the shadow under the tree it was still quite chilly.

"Yeah… but I bet all parents feel that way…" Robin said, smiling at the distant shape on the other side of the large lawn.

"Well, I bet _their_ children didn't learn how to talk as early as _she_ did. And she can already read and write quite fluently. Her Spanish is progressing, as is her French and German… and I heard you are teaching her some Romani as well?"

"Yes, the little bit I know…" Robin nodded. "I try to hold back, I'm afraid to push her, but she is she keeps asking… little curious George…"

"Tell me about it…" Slade snorted, "And she is only five years old today!"

Robin suddenly felt faint, as he realized that it was true. Five years. Where had the time gone? What had happened? More importantly; when had he stopped planning their escape? An answer came to him in that moment, by the simple act of a smile. Rose beamed over at her father, and Slade returned it, practically shining with pride. Then Rose's gaze shifted to Robin, smiling at him as well. Robin smiled back, feeling his stomach tighten. _That_ was what had happened. Love. A child's love for her parents. _Both _of them. How could Robin take that away, especially after losing his own? He couldn't. And so he stayed. And now… well, it was too late. _Especially _now.

"She is a little miracle." Slade stated, sounding rather smug.

Robin nodded, not wanting to think about how that miracle came to be. It was something _else_ his daughter would never know.

"Slade?" Robin chewed his bottom lip.

"Yes?"

"Speaking about miracles… I think I'm pregnant…"

_The End._

**

* * *

**

A/N:

So, this was the last of the X-mas drabbles! Even though these were written mainly for the wishers, I hope everyone have found at least ONE you enjoyed, and if you want to, you can tell me your favorite, it's always fun to know!

Okay, I know most of you went: 'But Slade already _has_ a daughter named Rose!". Nope. Not in THIS universe. He only mentioned having two sons in "The Peace Contract", so when it came to choosing a name, 'Rose' kinda stuck… this doesn't mean she is THAT Rose… just a strange twist of fate… ;o)

I'll be back around New Years!

Love

/Wynja


	56. Blessings

**Finally!**

Here it is! The wedding! I want to dedicate this to **The Villian's Vindication** since I didn't have time to write her a Christmas-drabble, and to everyone else who wanted to be invited … oh, and **The Darkest Half,** without whom the first part wouldn't exist… Because I had completely forgotten about a particular custom… -grins-

Grab your passports, girls! ;o)

Before we start, however, there are a few things I would like to mention.

Firstly, the usual: the Teen Titans and stuff does not belong to me. I just pair them up strangely and marry them off. Apparently.

Secondly: I do in no way condone the use of alcohol… the stuff seriously rots your brain and most of us can't afford that. If I drink I'm afraid I will start writing Smurf-slash. Would you like that, huh? Would you? Didn't think so… BUUUUT in some cases… errr… even though I _myself_ would never… err.. Fuck…. Let's just say it: there is some drinking in this fic, kay? Let me please get away with it this time?

Thirdly: As you might remember, I wrote a drabble a long time ago called "Getaway" which took place on the island we are now soon going to revisit. That drabble was an _alternative _ending, sort of, to "Terms of Endearment" and I left it up to you to decide if it happened or not, as it really didn't matter much for the sake of the "future drabbles". In this story, just know that, either way, Slade and Robin have visited the island before, several times, and so Robin knows it well.

**Blessings**

It was the 29'th of December and everything was packed and ready for them to leave for the island around midday the next day. Every single employee had been invited to the ceremony, but they would spend the rest of the holiday in a luxury resort on the mainland; the island itself was reserved for Robin and Slade, as well as a skeleton crew and, naturally, Red and Speedy. Robin felt a bit unsure about that detail, but figured the island was big enough for all of them… the other couple had also promised to respect their privacy, or, as Red put it: 'we will be too busy fucking to pay any attention to you'.

Everything being ready was a good thing, Robin supposed, but it left him painfully restless. He wanted it to be time to leave right _now_, and was jittery with the need for something to do. As he and Slade were currently walking down the hall to their sitting room, Robin was seriously entertaining the thought of doing _Slade_. He didn't think the man would mind much. He was just about to ask, by brushing up to him, when two figures suddenly blocked their way.

"Freeze!" one of them hissed menacingly.

"Oh, please, Red, get a grip…" the other one muttered, but stood his ground firmly, making sure they couldn't get pass.

"What is the meaning of this?" Slade growled. "Shouldn't you two be home, packing?"

"Pack what? The only thing we'll need is sun block and lube, and really, that's only _one _thing if you find the right brand…" Red said, waving the remark away. "This is a kidnapping."

"Pardon?" Slade said again, Robin still hadn't quite found his voice.

"Yes. Please wear these." Speedy said, looking embarrassed and holding out two blindfolds.

"What _are_ you doing?" Robin finally asked, sounding more intrigued than irritated. Something was at least happening!

"We are kidnapping you for your bachelor party..." Red said, sounding like he was explaining things to an idiot.

"Don't you mean par_ties_… and what's up with the lame ass kidnapping?" Robin smirked.

"Don't get too pissed now, but, well…" Red scratched the back of his neck and glanced over at Speedy, who still looked really embarrassed. "The thing is, we thought about jumping you, but well... we_ did_ want to _live_… and none of us really wanted to take Slade out on the town on our own, because… well… again, we wanted to _live_… and since you _both _are bachelors, we thought we'd take you out _together_…?"

"We have better things to do." Slade snorted, and was about to push the redheads aside, when Robin's hand grabbed his arm.

"No, wait… lets?"

Slade turned his head and looked down into pleading eyes he rarely could say no to.

"You want to go out? With_ them_? Have you any idea what they might have planned?"

"Nope. But I'm sure it will make the time just fly!" Robin grinned.

"Well, what about safety?" Slade objected once more. "We might need shots…" he added, muttering.

"Oh, it's peeeeerfectly safe!" Red assured him.

"Speedy?" Slade turned to the slightly more sensible of the two.

"It's safe. We're taking you to a club. Members only. Tight security."

"…and everything else…" Red provided, but got an elbow in the stomach for the information.

Slade made a growling noise, but then sighed in defeat.

"We'll go."

"Blindfo-"

"No."

"Didn't think so." Speedy stuffed the things back into his pocket.

* * *

The others still refused to tell them exactly where they were going, and after driving across the immense city for almost an hour, Robin started to rethink his decision. Slade noticed his fidgeting and snorted, letting Robin know that he was on his own in this, and if he wanted to deal with it, he had to do it by himself. Robin rolled his eyes and leaned back into the seat, trying to look completely relaxed.

* * *

They arrived by the back door of some building, and as they entered, Robin felt like he had been transported to a different world. A world where red and gold could, apparently, never be used too much. They were led to one of only a few empty booths that were all facing a long stage and were filled with pillows, making Robin think of a play-pen. Slade seemed to think along the same lines.

"This looks like a cheap brothel." he muttered.

"Been to many, have you?" Red quipped. "Besides, don't say that! This isn't a _cheap _one!"

Robin was about to turn on his heel, when Speedy caught him.

"Nope, you don't!" the archer said, and pushed his friend down into the pillows. "It's not really that bad, and you need to do some research."

"Research?" Robin said suspiciously. Roy _knew_ how much he liked research…

"Yes, we are starting the classes in January!" Roy reminded him "Now you'll get to see how the professionals do it… Think you can be as good as them?"

Robin snorted and settled back into the pillows, glaring at the still empty stage. Slade sank down next to him and the redheads settled on his other side.

* * *

Soon the lights dimmed and the performance began. A waiter appeared and Red ordered, but Robin didn't catch what he said over the music and the fact that his eyes seemed to be having trouble leaving the stage. There were both men and women up there, and the way they were moving was _very_…

Robin shook his head and cleared his throat, trying to get his mind out of the gutter.

"Well, I can do _that_!" he snorted at Speedy, gesturing to the stage where a man in his twenties was spinning around a pole.

"Yeah? What about now?" Speedy grinned and pointed. Robin looked back and felt his jaw drop.

"That… that might take some practice…" he admitted. Somehow, the man were spinning around the pole _upside down_, and as Robin watched he straightened out, feet pointing at the ceiling, like the little thing called gravity didn't matter all that much.

Robin glanced over at Slade and even he looked mildly impressed. That did it. Robin would learn _everything _that guy did and _more_…

In the mean time, the waiter had returned with a tray full of shots. There wasn't any table in their cozy little 'den' but, for that reason, there was a ledge at about elbow height, running all along the edges of the booth. Red nimbly placed the drinks on it and waved the man away.

"Here! Have one!" he offered Robin a glass, which the boy took reluctantly. Normally he didn't drink. He liked to keep his wits about him, and, really, it didn't taste all that good. Tonight, though, he was in a rather rebellious mood. He sniffed the drink that was suspiciously pink, wondering why Red couldn't have given him any other color, as he seemed to have ordered every one there was… and a few more. Well… it was such a small glass, after all… what harm could it do?

The drink tasted very sweet, almost like bubblegum, and Robin had the urge to try out a yellow one. This one tasted of exotic fruits, and that could never be unhealthy, could it?

Red then offered Slade a drink, which he declined. This didn't sit well with Robin at all. For _once_, for some reason, he wanted the stoic man to loosen up a bit as well. It wouldn't hurt the control freak to drop his guard a little. Robin therefore poured a blue-colored drink into his mouth and straddled the man, pressing their lips together. Slade wouldn't refuse what he thought was a kiss, and as the alcohol spilled between his lips, he had no other choice but to swallow. His hands tightened around Robin's hips, making sure the teen couldn't move before being properly punished.

Robin's offer turned into a real kiss for a moment, before the boy drew away slightly.

"See… wasn't so bad, was it?" he grinned.

"I'll drink anything of _yours_…" Slade leered, making Robin blush, before he was suddenly hoisted up in the air, half across the man's shoulder. Robin yelped as several hard swats landed on his behind, stinging, even through his jeans.

Red and Speedy howled with laughter, making the punishment even worse, and Robin's face was beet red as Slade placed him firmly back in his lap.

"Now don't do it again." the man somberly told him.

"Bastard!" Robin muttered. He cringed as Slade bounced him on his knees, making the sting more prominent, but he felt himself harden against his will.

_Damn, it has been too long since the last spanking._ Robin's cheeks reddened further. That was a kink he wasn't too proud off, but it was still there.

"I think this calls for a green one!" Red smirked and pressed another shot-glass in Robin's hands. Robin drank half of it and offered the other half to Slade. The man was about to tell the boy that the drinks were actually quite strong, but the mischievous look on Robin's face told him to let the boy learn that the hard way. With a smirk he allowed Robin to pour the drink into his mouth.

They enjoyed the entertainment for a while, Robin again sitting between Slade and Speedy, but maybe rubbing up against Slade just a _bit_ too noticeably. In Robin's mind however, he was being very discreet about the whole thing. There were more drinks in various colors, sometimes several colors, and Robin idly wanted to find out how that was done. They tasted nice, though.

Soon, however, the clinking of two glasses was heard, and Robin turned his attention to Red, who, for some reason, was banging them together.

"It's time to make a speech!" the thief happily declared. "Dear friends! We are gathered here tod-" he was interrupted by a kick on the ankle and a laugh from Speedy.

"Oh, shut up, you ain't marrying them!"

"What, let's see _you _try!" Red muttered and pouted, his lower lip instantly being kissed by his boyfriend as an apology.

"Well, what my dear delinquent here tried to tell you, we are both very happy for you, but he have to make sure that everything is in order, so we will have to question you."

Robin snickered

"What?"

"Well, since a little bird told me that Slade has been married before, and Robin's previous experiences were probably… errr.. _limited_, we are just making sure everyone gets what they want…" Red said, the smirk and glance in Speedy's direction was not lost on Robin, however.

"We got the questions from a game, they are almost scientific!" Speedy argued and wielded a stack of blue and pink cards, before handing Red some. "They will make you get to know each other better!"

Robin snorted, doubting that was possible, but then he merely grinned, leaning back against Slade.

"Well, then… shoot."

"Firstly, Slade: Robin and you are arguing. What, from your experience, is the most important thing to do in that situation?" Speedy read.

"To make sure your spouse doesn't have a gun…" Slade smirked and pointed to his eye-patch.

"Errr.. wasn't an option… you don't wanna change that to 'not go to bed angry' or something?"

"No. Gun. Definitely more important." Slade said, stone-faced, and Robin suppressed his laughter.

"All right." Red sighed, "Robin. Your husband comes home from work and seems irritable. What do you do?"

"I'll make sure he's not getting blood anywhere and then I'll let him fuck me on the closest table."

"Ah, sweetheart… that's so domestic of you…" Slade purred and drew Robin closer, kissing the top of his head.

"Yeah… minding bloodstains… right…." Red muttered and crumpled the card in his hand.

"What? Sarah is scary as hell when she finds a tough stain like that!" Robin objected. "Remember the white sofa?" he asked Slade, craning his head back to look at him.

The large man could barely hide a shiver.

"That I do."

"Okay, just for fun, Robin, what would you do if your husband came home from work in a _good_ mood?" Speedy asked, curiously.

"I'll make sure he's not getting blood anywhere and then I'll let him fuck me on the closest table." Robin grinned evilly.

"I don't think this game was invented for these two…" Red muttered, flipping through his stacks of cards.

"All right, screw it." Speedy said, and threw the cards away. "Let's ask our own questions… now… Robin… ever done it with anyone but Slade?"

Robin choked slightly on a deep red shot and shook his head, blushing.

"How many people have you kissed, then?" Red asked, leaning closer and grinning.

"Ermm… three…" Robin said squirming uncomfortably. "Starfire, Slade and… Speedy."

"What?" Red looked slightly taken back.

"Yeah, don't you remember? I tried to 'out' him…" Speedy grinned. "I didn't know he was already as out as he could get, without falling over the edge on the other side."

"Oh, yeah, right… soooo… who's the _best_, then?"

"Slade of course!" Robin spluttered.

"Course you're gonna say Slade!" Red snorted, while Speedy looked slightly miffed. "_I_ say we'll put it to a test, right now!"

"Excuse me?" Robin and Slade managed to say at the same time.

"Woooooohhh… scary twin-thing! Drinks all around!" Red grinned, handing them out.

"You are just trying to get me sch…shlosch…_drunk_, so I'll agree to that stupid test!" Robin complained, happily downing a purple concoction.

"Nah, you are too scared to do it anyway…" Speedy smirked.

"Am not!" Robin objected, not even noticing the trap falling shut.

"Sure you are! Slade still shaves after his little appearance as Dominic, and you just know you won't be able to tell! Afraid to get spanked again?"

Robin glanced up at his lover once more, though he knew it was true. Rather than having a new itchy beard on their honeymoon, Slade had opted to keep shaving until they got home again.

"Doesn't matter! I can still do it!" Robin assured them all. "Can't I?" he asked Slade just a bit too loudly for a whisper.

"Of course you can." Slade said, and found himself stuck in the trap as well.

"Let's see, then…" Speedy smirked evilly and whipped one of the blindfolds from his pocket. Robin only muttered sourly as it was put on. "Hands behind your back, only lips and tongue touching… Slade, come over here…"

They all moved away from Robin and got very quiet. Suddenly he felt lips pressing against his, nibbling, coaxing them open. The lips disappeared just as quickly as they had appeared and then another set took their place. Robin panicked slightly now, as he discovered that the taste of the drinks completely disguised any natural tastes… who had had a blueberry-shot? This kisser was more aggressive, more to Robin's liking, and left him panting. Then, the teasing, nibbling was back, and Robin frowned.

"You are cheating!"

The kisser withdrew and there was a smothered giggling sound.

"Well, with two out of three of us criminals, what do you expect?" Speedy laughed.

"Shut up and do it for real this time!" Robin snorted, and crossed his arms.

"No-no-no… hands behind your back!" he heard Red tut, and Robin sighed as he obeyed.

This time the kissing was almost brutal, each and every time, and Robin was pushed back against the pillows. He recognized Speedy's kiss now, and as soon as Slade's lips were on his he immediately knew, desire flooding his systems. Robin smirked against the man's mouth and bit his lower lip gently.

His head was gently turned and he was being kissed yet again. This time it was Red X, and Robin almost moaned, as the skillfully limber tongue danced with his.

_No wonder Speedy couldn't resist this… _he thought wryly to himself.

"There… care to tell us?" Red X asked, sounding a bit out of breath. Robin guessed he wasn't such a bad kisser himself.

"Naaahhhh… I think I need a few more tries…" Robin grinned lazily.

"You already know, don't you?" Speedy said, sounding amused and just somewhat turned on.

"Sure I do…" Robin said. "But it's still the question about who's the _best_, right?"

That statement really triggered some competitive instincts, and Robin soon felt lips not just on his own, but also on his neck and shoulders. Nimble fingers were sliding up his shirt as well, and he soon found himself reduced to a moaning pile of trembling flesh.

The blindfold was pulled slightly askew, and Robin managed to glare weakly at his molesters.

"You're all perverts…" he grunted.

"And you are _so _happy about that right now…" Red grinned and Robin felt a light hand over his crotch.

"Hey! Stay over the belt!" he said, drawing Slade closer. "Only this guy has full access!"

"Should I take that as an invitation?" Slade purred, and Robin could hear how pleased the man had been by his words.

"We are in public!" Robin hissed.

"And I_ do_ have a certain _card_…" Slade said smugly.

"You don't mean-"

"We'll see…" the man growled and smirking, continued to kiss his soon-to-be-husband.

"Sho-shouldn't we wait until after the w-wedding?" Robin squealed, trying to fight his inner voice that just wanted to shout at Slade to take him.

Slade laughed darkly, joined by two other snickers.

"Nah, just spread 'em, bird-boy…" Red grinned.

Robin startled and looked to the side. He had managed to completely forget the other two occupants of the booth for a few moments. What he now saw made him gasp loudly. The red-heads had abandoned him to devote some time to each other, and they were both naked from the waist up. Speedy was sitting up, leaning back on his hands, while Red was straddling him, kissing, licking and, apparently, biting, his chest and nipples. Robin, who was still pressed back against the pillows, now being held down by Slade's weight, pressed up against the man.

"Let me up… I gotta see this…" he whispered in his slightly-drunk-and-not-so-quiet way.

Red grinned and winked down at Speedy.

"What do you say, brother… ready to give mum and dad a show?"

The very disturbing sentence only made Speedy crack a huge grin of his own, because he, even if he would never admit it, had the same gutter-brain as his lover.

"Yeah, let's show the old folks how it's done…"

Slade rolled off him, and Robin followed the movement until they ended up much like Speedy and Red. Slade's hands were removing Robin's shirt all the way, and Robin desperately tried to unbutton Slade's shirt without looking, since his eyes were glued on the other couple.

"I would appreciate some attention." the man said dryly, but Robin merely caught his jaw and turned his head. Slade then understood what had grabbed his young lover's interest.

Red stood on his knees, while Speedy was on his stomach facing him, grabbing the other boy's fly in his teeth, pulling the zipper down.

"Ahhh… baby… you're not wearing underwear!" he said, delighted, as Red's pride and joy suddenly bounced free, very happy to meet everyone. Speedy couldn't help but give the tip a quick lick.

"Wouldn't want to prolong anything…" Red smirked, and pulled the archer up for a kiss. Speedy peeled Red's tight jeans down the rest of the way, as Red hooked his thumbs into his boyfriend's loose cargo pants and simply pushed them down over his hips. A split second later, it seemed to Robin, shoes were quickly kicked off , along with socks, and they were both completely naked, almost wound around each other in their usual fashion. They both grinned up at him and Slade, Speedy arching a brow.

"We want a show too, please…?"

Robin purred and rubbed against the man under him, the growing bulge just in the right place… if it hadn't been for the little annoying detail of clothes in the way. He leaned down, kissing the man's lips savagely, and then started working his way down. His hands roamed over the man's chest and arms, suddenly joined by a third. Robin looked up in surprise, seeing Red grin, as he caressed Slade's arm.

"Sorry… just curious…"

"Hands off, thief! He's mine!" Robin snarled, half as a joke and half serious.

Slade chuckled, quite enjoying himself, as he rested back against the pillows. It was Robin's show, for _now_, and he was curious about how far his little bird would take things.

Robin scooted down, slowly undoing Slade's trousers and pulling the zipper down. He knew the man wore black, tight boxers, as he had watched him get dressed this morning, so he moved all the way down to the man's feet, pulled his shoes and socks off and then quickly, let the trousers follow suit. He crawled up again, grinning at Slade wickedly, and then glancing over at the boys.

"I know you guys has seen it before, but you haven't seen it_ hard_… wanna have a look at what we _grown_ _ups_ play with?"

"Fuck, yes…" Red breathed, eyes stuck to the very prominent tent Slade's boxers had been made into.

Robin, slowly, pulled down the underwear, delighted as he heard a collective gasp from the red-heads.

"Damn… sure he isn't a centaur? You know… with only _one_ part horse?" Speedy whispered.

Two pair of hands eased forward, but Robin slapped them away.

"No-no-no… play with your own…" he smirked, while slowly caressing the hot shaft. He felt strangely proud that others found Slade attractive and… well… _impressive_. As they first had started what could barely have been described as a relationship at the time, Robin had only had a slim idea what a grown man's cock looked like, and had suspected that Slade was big, something he had had confirmed when, much later, they occasionally watched adult films together, but, nevertheless, it was nice when ones friends liked ones things, wasn't it?

Locking eyes with Slade, and then with his spectators, Robin languorously licked the shaft from root to top.

Robin was vaguely aware that the booze probably had something to do with his behavior, but he didn't feel drunk. Slightly _buzzed_ perhaps, but not _drunk_. Just very, very horny… and eager to put on a good show. His tongue licked the swollen head, while his hand snuck between Slade's thighs to play with his balls. Slowly he let his mouth close around the tip and then he started to move his head up and down, swallowing only just a bit more than the tip at first, and then going lower and lower.

"…you're kidding me…" came a hoarse whisper from either Red or Speedy, Robin wasn't sure. He smirked around the shaft and glanced up at them again. The teens were rather wide-eyed, stroking each other as they watched.

"He's deep-throating… _that?_!" Speedy sounded like he thought it was all a trick.

"Robin… is very talented…" Slade agreed, his voice thick with restrained desire.

Robin chuckled and purred around the shaft, making Slade's hips buck. The man was _definitely_ not all in control, and Robin loved it. He let the cock go and felt Slade twist impatiently beneath him. Nope. Almost no control at all.

"I want to see you two in a sixty-nine…" he leered at the redheads and they, as soon as they had snapped out of it, leered back and got in position.

Robin, in the mean while, pulled Slade's underwear all the way off and tossed it over his shoulder. He didn't really care were it landed.

"Come here…" Slade took a hold of him and pulled him upwards until he could reach Robin's jeans-clad butt. He made the process short, pulling them off him, and Robin kicked them all the way off together with his sneakers.

"Mmm… I like that…" Robin heard Red purr. "Roy, love, how about we gang up on Slade and fight him for Robin?"

"Alex, baby, we wouldn't last five minutes." Speedy tutted.

"Might be _good _five minutes, though?" Red tried.

"Oh, go back to what you were- ahh!" Robin was cut off as he was flipped onto his back. As a wet heat engulfed his cock, Robin really appreciated the way his future husband repaid a favor. He had rolled very close to the others however, and again felt hands on his chest, this time pinching his nipples. Robin opened his eyes and startled as he saw the grinning face of Speedy closing in.

"See… Slade is willing to share _you_… don't be so egotistical…" the archer smirked.

"Only above the waist…" Slade growled warningly, sending shivers all along Robin's spine.

"Oh, we can have a lot of fun at this end _too_…" Robin heard Red chuckle and he then realized that the boy's crotch was very, very close. Speedy's mouth descended on it and sucked at the weeping head just a hairsbreadth from Robin's face. The archer then let it go and leaned down further, kissing Robin deeply, the taste of them both mixing in Robin's mouth. The former titan had an urge to raise his head and taste that forbidden fruit for himself, but right then he moaned, arching, as he felt Slade's fingers grace his entrance, and then turned away from Speedy to get his lovers attention.

"No prep…just… lube…"

"You sure?" Slade wanted to know.

"Yeeesss…" Robin hissed. "Want it… tight… wanna… ride you…" Robin took a deep breath. "Let me and you don't have to use the card…" he said eagerly.

Slade, already having the lubrication ready, pulled his horny lover away from his playmates and made him straddle his stomach.

Red and Speedy moved into a similar position with Speedy on top, and Robin watched in fascination as his friend sank down on his boyfriends cock.

"God… need you _now_…" he whispered to Slade.

"Ready?"

"Yes, damnit!" Robin snarled, and got a chuckle as a reply. Slade lifted his hips, helping him get in position, and then let go. Robin cried out in pleasure as he was impaled, sinking down quickly to the root.

"Damn, you gotta be able to _taste_ it…" Red grinned, and then groaned as his lover started riding him. Robin moved too, his hands planted firmly on Slade's hips. He couldn't lift himself very far, but it was enough to feel the swollen, pulsing cock grind against his prostate and inner walls, making him feel like he was in the middle of one very long, slow orgasm.

Speedy leaned over towards him, catching his lips with his, while still moving on top of Red, and kissed Robin passionately. Robin moved even faster, now helped by Slade's hands, as the man lifted and let go of his hips over and over again. As the man's hand wrapped around Robin's shaft, the boy couldn't hold back any longer and cried out his release in Speedy's mouth. Speedy and Red joined him moments after, and then Robin again found himself on his back, Slade pounding into him harder than ever. Robin lifted his hips to give the man a better angle, and every thrust against his prostate seemed to just prolong his own orgasm, until he felt his hot seed splatter once more over his own chest and belly. This time Slade joined him, with a last couple of powerful thrusts, before slowing down. He moved to the side, taking Robin with him, and, still lodged deeply inside his lover, he settled down.

Robin loved the feeling of the still semi-hard cock inside him and he pushed back, making sure it stayed there. He was badly out of breath, though, and when he turned his head to see what the other pair was up to, he found them in pretty much the same state.

"Oh, we gotta play with mum and dad again!" Red panted blissfully.

Robin and Slade chuckled. Robin noticed that there was a fresh tray of drinks waiting for them, and casually wondered when that had happened. The two couples stayed until closing-time, enjoying the shows both on stage and from each other, and testing a few more colorful drinks.

* * *

Robin cracked his eyes open around ten the next morning and wished he hadn't. He groaned, but was then cradled in two strong arms, lifting him up. Robin smiled. He loved Slade. The man always knew what made him feel g-

Robin suddenly felt himself being dropped, and screamed as he was engulfed in very cold water.

"Slade, what the _fuck_!" he cried, fighting frantically to get out of the tub.

"Well, it woke you up." Slade said smugly.

"I can't believe I'm thinking of marrying you… I think I'll be better off with Red and Speedy…" Robin growled, cradling his head.

"Really? You have been out for hours. Have you any idea what those two might have done to you in that time...?"

Robin's eyes widened and he shuddered slightly.

"Okay, I'll settle for you, then…" he decided.

* * *

The plane ride was a nightmare, and Robin had no idea how the others could be so damn chipper. Well. Slade was never exactly 'chipper' but he acted like all he had drunk last night was water, _and_ that he had gotten to bed at an appropriate hour. When Robin thought about last night in general, his face started glowing, something the red-heads quickly picked up on. He then got a scene-for-scene review of the whole night, even the parts his mind had mercifully let him forget. In the end he had been forced to flee to the plane's bedroom, and there, burrowed under the sheets, he finally got some more sleep.

* * *

It was rather late in the evening when they finally arrived, and they only had a light dinner together before Red and Speedy were shown to their room. Red had started drooling in the entrance hall and was severely warned not to steal anything.

Robin dragged himself to the main bedroom and collapsed on the bed. Even after the extra hours of sleep on the plane, he was still dead on his feet. He suspected sleep on planes somehow didn't _count _as much as sleep on the ground… he wondered if it was the air pressure or something.

"Tired, are we?" Slade asked above him, and Robin moaned miserably.

"Yes, _we_ are…." Robin muttered. "I'll never drink again!"

"No? You _were _quite entertaining…" the man chuckled.

"Well, maybe only the green ones… I liked those… and the blue… and the yellow…"

"I hear I have to watch you from now on…"

Robin chuckled tiredly and rolled over on his back.

"Undress me, I'm too tired…"

Slade chuckled again, but did as the teen asked, tucking him in as well, before getting ready for bed as well.

When Robin felt Slade's arms around him, he sighed in tired bliss. Suddenly something occurred to him. They were getting married tomorrow!

"So… about tomorrow… what's going to happen?" he asked.

"I have no idea." Slade smirked.

"What?" Robin almost sat up in confusion.

"Calm down. Sure I do… we have been talking about what we both want and don't want…. trust me…" The plans had been ready by the end of last year, but, because of 'the incident' everything had been put on hold.

"I do…" Robin nodded, nuzzling in closer to the man. "So no religious drivel?"

"Very little, I should think…" Slade grinned.

"But nothing too boring, right? I would rather have demented priests doing weird stuff than just a judge telling us we are married…" Robin mused.

"Oh, it will be weird enough for your liking…" Slade assured him.

"And no vows? No icky-sweet stuff?"

"No… no little flower girls or pretty white dresses…" Slade chuckled in his ear. "I _did _bring a black leather mini-skirt though…"

"Nah, you don't have the legs for it…" Robin snickered.

"Brat."

"Old man."

They both smiled, laying there quietly for a moment until Robin snickered again. "If I had known, back then, about Red and Speedy, I think I would have rethought a few things… I would have loved them dressed up as bride's maids…"

Slade chuckled.

"They _have _had it a bit too easy, haven't they? If you want…?"

Robin giggled.

"Nah, they will only get back at me, and I really don't want to worry about that on our honeymoon…"

"I agree…" Slade nodded against his neck, kissing it gently. "I just want to focus my complete attention on you."

"And why does that scare me?" Robin grinned.

"You'll see…" Slade growled, making his lover shiver.

* * *

Robin fell asleep shortly after and awoke at sunrise. Slade was gone, to his annoyance, but there was a note on his pillow.

'Someone will come for you. Do as they say. I will see you tonight. /S'

Robin grinned, feeling a bit of excitement over the words, and he was just about to get up to take a shower when there was a knock on the door. It opened immediately, and four young women came into the room in a hurry. First Robin thought they were girls, but as he looked closer he noticed that they were merely rather short and slender, and actually older than he was. Robin blinked in confusion, covering himself with a blanket. He knew every servant in the staff by name, and he had never seen these four before. They looked, with their dark skin and long black hair, like the natives of the group of islands this particular isle belonged to, but he still didn't understand what they were doing here. He soon would, however.

"You must come with us!" one of the girls said, in a choppy kind of English, trying to stop from giggling, whereas the other three girls didn't even try.

"Errr… why?" Robin asked, definitely not feeling threatened, Slade had, after all, said someone would show up, but he was slightly… confused.

"We collect the bride. Is tradition." the girls answered, and now folded her arms, looking a bit sterner.

"Er… 'bride'… right…." Robin muttered. "Well, I got to take a shower and get dressed, would you…?"

"No. You wear this! We take care!" the girl said, and produced something that looked like a sheet. After dragging him to his feet, the giggling rising as his covers fell away, he was dressed in the cloth that wound up looking like something of a cross between a simple sari and toga. He was then, accompanied by even more giggling, drawn away from the bedroom, out of the house and into the patch of rainforest that came down almost to the very back or the house. Robin had explored these parts with Slade, but couldn't for the life of him think of any reason he would be dragged out here. As they, after an extended walk, entered a clearing, he saw screens of braided palm-leaves that had been erected around a steaming wooden tub of water. In the middle of the clearing was a small lake and a waterfall, and Robin found the he remembered this place very well. It was actually one of his and Slade's favorite spots on the island, and he looked around for the man. Slade was nowhere in sight, though, and Robin didn't think he would be, either. He was probably busy with his own squadron of giggling girls.

_Wait… that wasn't a nice thought…! _The thought of Slade with the _male_ equivalents, though, wasn't much better, and Robin determinedly pushed the images out of his head.

Suddenly his garment was removed and Robin gulped as the women around him shed their own as well. He was now completely naked, and the girls were only wearing what looked like simple loincloths. Robin didn't know quite where to look, and was wildly wondering what was going on. The girls giggled even harder, and pushed him towards the large tub. Something finally clicked in Robin's mind and he relaxed. He was merely getting to take a bath! The fact that the girls _joined_ him, however, was not expected. He was standing, with the young women surrounding him, thigh deep in hot water, and flinched as he felt a wet cloth on his back.

"Erm… I … I can wash myself…" he said, uncertainly, not wanting to upset his company.

"No. Tradition." The only one who seemed to know any English, or at least had the nerve to talk, explained.

"Oh… could you… could you tell me more about this tradition?"

"The sisters of the bride will… make clean the bride, so she go to husband pure." the young woman said after some thought.

"Oh… " Robin said again. "So… you are my sisters?" he grinned, feeling a bit better.

"Yes. Today. Honor!" the woman said and smiled back at him.

Robin's smile widened and became warmer.

"Thank you. I've never had sisters…"

One of the others said a few words in language Robin didn't understand, and there were explosions of giggles once more.

"And what, pray tell, did my other sister just say?" Robin smirked.

"She said… she said… she never had sisters with your… parts…"

Robin managed to laugh, quickly interrupted when a cloth swiped over said parts.

"I _really _could clean there myse-" Robin tried to insist.

"No! Sister being bad. Must be good. We take care."

And they did. Robin didn't think he had ever been so intimately cleaned even by himself. He was, after a while, allowed to sit down in the tub while his newly found family continued to clean his legs, arms, hands and feet. Even his nails were cleaned thoroughly, all twenty of them. He was then taken to the pond, and made to stand in the waterfall until he started shivering and was sure he was turning blue. He was then allowed up to lay on a big blanket in the sun. He noted that the tub was being emptied through an outlet in the bottom, and, after being cleaned by one of the girls, it was slowly being refilled with hot water from a hose. Robin grinned, seeing this.

_Cheaters…_ he thought dryly, but felt better knowing that someone hadn't had to lug water in buckets all the way up here.

He idly wondered why the tub was being refilled, though, since he now was clean. That was when a pile of mud hit him in the chest.

"Wha-?" The mug was warm, almost hot, and definitely organic. "But I… _why_?" He asked, as four pair of hands started to rub it into his skin, adding more the whole time.

"Before, blessing from water… now blessing from earth." came the explanation. Another strange substance was now covering his face as well, feeling weird but pleasantly cooling on his skin.

After the clay had dried until he felt like he was turning to stone, he was again pushed towards the pond. This time he was cleaned once more, but only three girls helped, as the forth was busy crushing some plants in a big bowl, creating some sort of bubbles as water was added. He was lead out of the cold water, hearing another question and a set of giggles. Turning to his translator he arched a brow.

"Mina only ask if all men get smaller in water?"

"If it's this damn _cold_, yeah…" Robin muttered, earning himself more laughs.

The strange frothy mix was now applied to his skin, from his feet up to his nose, and, though it smelled very nicely of mint, Robin had no idea what to expect until he felt a strange scraping sensation up his legs.

"What?" He looked down and froze in fear. The girls were now holding what looked like very sharp stone knives. "Wha-what are you-?" Robin asked, afraid to move.

"To be clean, all hair gone!" his sister said, and Robin paled.

"What…? _All_ hair?"

"Yes. Not head. All over body."

The others had calmly continued to run their knives up his legs and thighs, and Robin expected to see blood well up from deep cuts at any moment. None came, however.

"No scared." The girl reassured him. "We good! Now very still… we not do _this _part before…"

Robin gulped and closed his eyes.

"Good. Now… move…" he was ordered. He felt his knees being pushed and winced, obediently standing with his feet wider apart. He offered up a little prayer to any god that might be listening, and wasn't busy laughing at him, but the immense pain he expected to feel at any moment never came. They finished his stomach, chest, arms and back, before Robin once more had to hold his breath as they shaved his face and neck. He had been so proud of the few hints of stubble that had started to come in, but he guessed that it would grow back… this was _tradition_, after all. After another dip in the pond he was finally allowed to sink into the hot tub again, and he sighed in relief. His sisters joined him, but only sat there relaxing with him.

"Well…?" Robin asked. "Is it over?"

"You are clean." the young woman nodded and he thanked his lucky stars. "Now we tell you how to make love to your husband!"

It turned out his sisters had been selected because they could offer the young bride the knowledge she, traditionally, needed before facing her wedding and wedding night. Only one of them, Mina, was not yet married, but had been selected for her skill with herbs. Robin's translator turned out to be just over twenty with two children of her own. The next in line had recently become a mother a few months ago, and the third was expecting. They told Robin all the things, in detail, as it was customary to tell the bride, disregarding the fact that he was male completely. If Robin had felt awkward before, this was pure torture. He found, however, that as time passed, he relaxed more, and soon they were all laughing. His sisters even dared to ask some innocent questions about his relationship with Slade, which Robin took great delight in, as it, finally, made them blush and squirm just as much as he had.

All in all, the 'cleansing' had taken several hours, and it was now way passed lunch. Robin found himself starving, especially since he hadn't even had breakfast yet. The bowls of fruit and water that were presented after they got out of the tub was therefore very welcome.

They sat, comfortably drying and warming in the sun while they ate.

"So, this is it? We're going back now?" Robin asked.

"No. Still more blessings." his sister told him. "The winds are next."

"What, you're going to blow me?" Robin muttered, slapping a hand across his mouth as he, to his horror, discovered that he had said it out loud. To his immense relief he only got blank, questioning looks in return. "I… err… bad joke…" he mumbled. "Very bad… sorry…"

The girls shrugged and smiled, a moment later presenting Robin with a joke of their own.

"You're joking." Robin therefore said, having identified the thing he was holding as such.

"No. Tradition."

"Yes, I'm sure, and I'm all _for _tradition, but… really?"

"We show."

A few minutes later, Robin was clad again, although 'clad' was stretching the word until it screamed. He was, more correctly, _barely covered_, by a soft, richly decorated, leather loincloth, riding very low on his hips.

"Tradition bride clothes." His eldest sister said smugly.

"Yeah, well, girls have fewer parts to cover!" Robin complained.

"Is good. Sister look pretty." was his only reply.

Robin sighed. Well… Slade was certainly getting an eyeful before their wedding night, that's for sure. Not that the man didn't know every part of his body already… Robin also suddenly understood why the shaving made sense. He just wished it hadn't been quite that… _complete_.

"And now..?" he asked wearily.

"Now your mothers come."

Robin's heart suddenly ached. He had never had sisters, but he _had_ had a mother, and, even though he didn't know if she would still be in his life if she had still lived, considering the choices he had made, he still missed her terribly at times like these.

As on cue four older women appeared. The youngest were around forty-five and the oldest… well… she could have been about one hundred, Robin had no idea. She seemed to be mainly made up by wrinkles and a huge smile. He smiled back, quietly nudging his translator.

"This many mothers?"

"Oh. They mothers… and mother's mothers. You understand?"

Robin nodded, yes, he understood.

* * *

The women took him further towards the middle of the island, and made him climb a large rock formation. How the elderly ones made it up Robin didn't know, but they all seemed to be part capricorns. Finally, he was standing at the top, looking out over the island, and, although he was very used to heights, feeling a little dizzy. The women joined him, surrounding him, and started unpacking several small clay jars and paintbrushes. Slowly, painstakingly, they started covering his body with lines and dots, creating strange, swirling patterns in red and black, which, presumingly, meant something. They spoke even less English than the younger women had, but, as one of them started painting his stomach, she pointed to the lines and smiled.

"For many babies."

Robin laughed and shrugged, indicating that she might as well try. They worked for over an hour, as far as Robin could tell, and by now the sun was nearing the horizon. They talked and laughed among themselves and now and then offered him new advice about his impending marriage.

"Now, blessing." One of them finally said, and they all stepped back as they started singing a strange chant in low voices.

Robin _knew_ it was only a coincidence, but the wind, which had been present the whole time, he tried to remind himself, suddenly seemed to pick up. It came from every direction, swirling around him like it was caressing him, and Robin had to swallow hard as he realized that he really _felt_ blessed. He closed his eyes for a moment, fighting the burning in them, and then he felt hands on his own, guiding him down.

* * *

He was presented with another small meal, and then they started a slow walk back. It was dusk by the time Robin saw the house again, but he wasn't lead there, but towards the beach. His new 'sisters' met him there, but there weren't so many giggles now, they seemed almost nervous.

They were standing in front of another set of huge palm-leaf screens, and Robin shifted his feet in the sand which was still rather hot from the sun.

"It is time to meet the fathers." his sister explained, and, around the screen, walked four men, in ages seemingly matching his 'mothers'.

A man in his late fifties stepped forward and smiled.

"Dear daughter…"

Robin coughed a bit, but then grinned sheepishly. The man's eyes glittered with humor, and Robin immediately liked him.

"Marriage is a long journey. A trial." the man continued, and Robin noted that his English was a lot better than he had become used to. His detective skills picked up the faint traces of a wrist watch, and decided that this man was probably in business or politics when he wasn't on an exotic island playing the father to half-naked teenage boys. "Behold your path to your final blessing."

The screens were drawn apart and, on the other side, a long strip of burning coals were revealed.

"No way…" Robin whispered.

"You must both walk the fire." The man said sternly, and Robin looked up. The path led up to a large circle, where some shapes were standing, and from there, another lane of smoldering coal stretched out. On the other side of that… Robin squinted in the semi darkness, which was being lit up, he now noticed, by hundredths of torches, lining the coals and the ring in the middle, like a fiery fence. The figure standing there, his body painted with white symbols that looked vaguely like Robin's black and red, was definitely Slade.

His 'father' spoke once more.

"If you do not have the courage to face the fire, you do not have the courage to face marriage."

Robin swallowed and stepped up to the coals. He could feel the heat coming off them, there was no doubt that they were really hot.

"You did this?" he hissed at his 'sister' and he got a smile and a nod in return.

"You be brave, sister." she whispered back, and Robin sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I don't have much choice, do I? I really _want_ that guy…"

His sisters giggled behind him and Robin straightened up. This was it. Time to get his feet burned off for love. Fuck.

"Begin."

* * *

The first step was the worst. Robin's mind kept telling himself that it was nothing to worry about. Lots of people had done this. It was an ancient custom across the globe. The ash worked as an insulator. He wasn't going to burn himself. Somehow, when he was actually walking, those were poor comforters indeed. As he stared straight ahead, he noted that Slade was coming closer as well, and smiled, walking a bit faster. As his feet hit the sand, which now seemed very cool indeed, there was a low, happy cheer from the spectators. Robin only had eyes for Slade, though. The man was clad like him, but in a larger loincloth, the male variety, Robin supposed. He had indeed been painted in similar symbols, although most of them seemed to point towards his groin, instead as, for Robin, concentrating on his chest and stomach.

"I thought I would never see you again…" Robin grinned.

"Yes, I usually dump my boyfriends by taking them to an exotic island and letting them be taken away by beautiful young women…" Slade smirked.

Robin laughed silently, but then three men appeared before them, and he gulped , looking in their direction. It was three of the most diverse men Robin had ever set eyes upon.

The first one took a step forward. He was probably in his seventies, and dressed and looked like one of the natives, which proved right.

"I am chief Namor. You have received the blessings of the spirits and are ready to begin your life together." the man smiled at them, and Robin saw the same sense of humor in his eyes as his 'fathers'. His English also seemed more or less perfect, even though the accent was quite pronounced "It is indeed a rarity to bind two men. Our costumes have no reference for this, and so I am afraid that you, young man, has taken the rites of the bride." there was a low snicker behind Robin's back, and his instantly decided that Red would have to pay for that. He was vaguely aware of the other people in the circle, but he couldn't make them out in the flickering firelight. "I hope you feel no resentment for this?" the chief continued.

Robin only smiled.

"No. I am honored to have learned about your traditions, and I have gained both mothers, sisters and fathers. I am very grateful."

The answer obviously pleased the old leader, and he smiled back.

"Though a life shared between two men or two women are not common, our teachings have nothing against such a union. I cannot bless your future children, however, unless you," the chief turned towards Slade, "take a female bride as well. My youngest daughter-"

He was interrupted by a slight cough from Slade, telling him to move on. Robin swallowed a giggle as the man shrugged.

"I hereby add my blessings to the spirits that have deemed you worthy. May your life always bring you favorable winds, pure water, a fertile soil and a warm fire."

The man stepped back, and Robin wondered if it was over, but now the second man stepped forward. This man seemed almost strange as he was clad in a regular suit. He wore rather large, wire-framed glasses and looked vaguely familiar to Robin with his graying, thinning hair and beard.

"My name is Rafael Garcia. In the name of this country, it is my honor to pronounce you, Richard Grayson, and you, Slade Wilson, husbands, as by the law I represent."

Robin gaped. Rafael Garcia! He was the bloody _president _of this country! He glanced up at Slade, vaguely impressed. He knew the man had been given this island by the government for certain 'services' but he had no idea that he could bully the president himself in making an appearance. Robin also had a distinct feeling that some laws had been altered to make this marriage legal. He remembered the vast amounts of paperwork that had been arranged, from full birth certificates to passports and even a statement signed and stamped by a solicitor, confirming they both were free to marry. That had been a weird day at work for that man.

The man stepped back. He had been brief, and maybe a bit uncomfortable, but he had nevertheless seemed genuine.  
The third man stepped forward and Robin's eyes widened once more. He took in the wide hat, the very prominent moustache and the brightly colored scarf along with an equally bright suit.

"I am Emilian Hearne."

"You… you are Romani…?" Robin asked, feeling his voice shake slightly.

"Yes. I was asked to come, as you are a son of our people. We _do_, however, believe that a marriage should be about the continuation of the family."

Robin cut in here, quickly.

"I know. Please don't feel pressured into doing this. I am proud of my father's family and of my roots, and I wouldn't want to make you do something that is against your beliefs…" Robin grew quiet and looked down on the ground. His recent family had abandoned him, why not his father's as well? He didn't blame them; there was simply no room for him amongst them. It was still _his_ choice.

"That answer alone proves to me that you have not turned your back on our customs, and would honor them gladly if not swept away by love. Love is, I believe, stronger than mere human rules and traditions. I will gladly give you both my blessing."

Robin looked up in surprise, happiness shining in his eyes.

"Thank you." he said, meaning it with all his heart.

"As I don't know your fathers family, I will wed you according to the customs in mine. Please come forwards."

Slade and Robin did, standing side by side.

The man made a gesture, and a young boy came into the light holding a platter containing a piece of bread and two silver knifes.

"Firstly I ask who will stand witness in this _abiav_. Who will stand for Slade Wilson?"

"I will." Wintergreen's voice rang out behind them. Robin smiled.

"And who will stand for Richard Grayson?"

"I will."

Robin gasped and whipped his head around. He had expected Speedy's voice, or maybe Reds, but…

"A-alfred?"

The old butler had taken a step forward, and now smiled at Robin. It had been so long, and he was so close, but Robin knew he had to wait just a little bit longer. For a moment, though, his world was spinning. The letter he had received at Christmas was a warm one, reassuring the boy that the old man still loved him like a grandson, but also stating that he had to stay with Bruce, the man he had watched grow up, and Robin knew he would never abandon him. Robin didn't _want_ Alfred to leave his former mentor, the old man was all Bruce had left, and as time had gone by, Robin's resentment towards the billionaire had turned to pity. It was relieving, though, that Alfred still cared for him, but there hadn't been a hint about that if they were ever to meet again, something Robin had grieved.

"Please join us."

Alfred and Wintergreen did, and Emilian handed them a silver knife each.

"Give your witness your right hand." the man instructed them, and Robin complied, smiling widely up at Alfred as he did.

"Now, witnesses, to help bind this couple in blood, press the knife into the palm of the groom's hand."

Alfred had a little trouble with this, wincing more than Robin did as the blade made a shallow cut in the skin, making a few drops of blood pool in the middle.

"Slade, Richard. Take each a peace of bread, wet it with your blood and offer it to each other. You thereby give your lives and your wealth to your partner to hold until the day they die."

They both did as asked. Robin thought he would be disgusted by the taste of blood, but somehow, it was the taste of Slade, and he found himself only warmed by it. Not that he would start enjoying in _too _much… blood-play wasn't really his thing.

"Please join hands."

Robin and Slade did, and Emilian adjusted them so they, turned towards each other, were holding both of the other's hands, crossing at the wrist.

"You have hereby promised to be true to each other, and live together in peace. I join in the blessings of Chief Namor and President Garcia, and pronounce you married. And…" Robin saw the man wink, "since you both seem to want it, I can see no fault with this marriage being sealed with a kiss."

Robin laughed, all tension leaving him, and he was pulled up close to Slade for a long, heated kiss which only ended when Red and Speedy started hooting. Applause echoed around the beach, and Robin suddenly noticed that beyond the circle, their whole staff had gathered, happily cheering their bosses on.

* * *

First the people in the ring stepped forward to congratulate them, though. Wintergreen, Sarah, Speedy, Red and the three rather unusual ceremony administrators, and, of course, Alfred.

Robin hugged the man for a very, very long time.

"Are you trying to make me jealous?" Slade chuckled next to him, winding his arms around Robin from behind. Robin laughed and slowly let go.

"I'm so glad you are here, Al…" he said, a tear rolling down his cheek. "Does Bruce know?"

The butler, rather teary-eyed himself, shook his head.

"I am officially in England to see my family, as I usually do this time of year. I only left earlier than normal."

Robin nodded.

"It's for the best, I guess. I wouldn't want to come between you two."

"What Bruce did to you both…" Alfred shook his head sadly. "He was desperate, but even then…"

"It is over." Slade said firmly. "Tonight is a happy occasion; let's leave the past in the past."

Robin and Alfred both nodded, smiling.

* * *

Robin was soon swept away by well wishers, and to another part of the beach, were a whole side of beef, along fish and chickens, were roasting over open fires. There were potatoes and corn along with salads, fruit and bread, enough to satisfy even the hungriest guest. Robin stayed clear of the alcohol, though, only accepting a glass of Champaign from Slade, and then sticking to orange juice and water.

He found and thanked each and every person that had been involved that day, including his sisters and the rest of his temporary family. The president, who now had a small following including bodyguards and a wife, nodded, as his wife kissed both of Robin's cheeks in congratulation.

"You make a lovely couple…" she whispered and winked at him as they walked away. Robin grinned and winked back, having a very strong feeling that she might have been a driving force behind the curtain, making things happen legally.

Robin then found Emilian.

"Thank you for doing this. Is there anything I can do in return?" Robin asked.

"It is not customary to ask favors from the bride on the wedding day…" Emilian smiled.

"Well, this wasn't exactly a _normal_ wedding…" Robin grinned back. "And who knows if we'll ever meet again?"

"Well, as we, the Romani, visit your great city, we find it difficult sometimes to find places to stay."

"Why?" Robin looked puzzled. "If you travel by caravans, we have large green areas, and if not, a hotel or building shouldn't be too hard to find."

"It is the prejudice, I fear, that closes the doors."

"Then consider them open. I will make sure, as soon as I return, that there will always be a place for _my _people in _my_ city." Robin growled.

Smiling, Emilian bowed slightly.

"I see the temperament of a true Romani runs through you blood. And, as I am sure the honor also does, I will not doubt your promise."

"Don't." Robin said firmly. "But… talking about favours…?"

"Yes?"

"I know that it is almost impossible, but if I gave you the full name of my father and mother, the name of the circus they worked at, and what little I remember about what my father told me about his family… could you help me try to track them down?"

Emilian looked worried.

"As you say, it would be very difficult… but I will try. If I am successful, you will hear from me."

"Thank you." Robin said humbly. "I know it will be easier to search from the 'inside' sort of speak, than for me to try it alone. I only want to find out more about my heritage… lately, family has become… more important…"

"I understand. I will try my best." Emilian nodded solemnly.

* * *

The night continued with feasting, some traditional games of strength and daring, as well as some 'fun' games for the newly weds, like Red unexpectedly declaring that every time someone clinked a glass, the couple had to kiss. Suddenly everyone seemed to have a glass in their hand and a utensil to tap it with.

The feast never seemed to want to end, but at the stroke of midnight an impressive fireworks display lit up the sky.

"Happy New Year…" Slade whispered in Robin's ear. "Are you ready to take on the dire responsibilities of a wife?"

Robin chuckled.

"You have no idea…"

Robin and Slade excused themselves, and, to the sound of whistles, catcalls, and a lot of clinking, they withdrew from the crowd. Robin was surprised as Slade guided him, not to the house, but further along the beach. There was a small flat-bottomed boat waiting for them there, and Slade helped Robin inside.

"We're leaving the island?" Robin asked. "What if Red and Speedy _sinks_ it?"

"They won't have time… I hope…" Slade grinned, but looked back worriedly for a second. "Besides, we re not going far…"

* * *

They drove for a while, rounding the island, Slade seemingly knowing where the reefs were even in the darkness. As they rounded an outcrop, Robin stared at the seemingly impossible sight before him. There, in the middle of the bay, was a house that seemed to float on the water. It was lit up with what looked like oil lanterns and it was a whole one-storage bungalow, complete with a thatched roof.

"Wow…" Robin said.

"I just wanted us to have a place were we could be _completely_ alone…" Slade let him know. The man turned the motor off, secured the boat, and then scooted Robin up in his arms.

"Tradition…" he leered, and then jumped onto the porch and continued to carry the boy over the threshold.

The bungalow was amazing, but the best thing was that it had glass floors. Well, not _glass_, perhaps, rather a thick, clear plastic, but nevertheless, the bottom of the reef was clearly visible, several meters below. The house didn't float, Robin discovered, it was suspended on poles, carefully inserted into the bottom of the ocean as to not disturb the wildlife there. It was a good thing, though, because one thing Robin didn't want on his wedding night was to get seasick.

"What to join me for a swim?" Slade asked, gesturing to steps leading directly down into the warm, tropical water.

"Yes…" Robin then blushed a bit "But… the salt water?"

"There is a shower and a bathroom in the house, if you didn't notice, the water reservoir is large enough for several showers." Slade smiled, "Don't worry."

Robin smiled and took the man's hand, slowly descending down the steps and then swimming a few strokes out into the dark.

There was something almost magical about swimming in the sea at night. There was the slight danger, but also, Robin discovered, the beauty of the many fluorescent creatures on the reef. Between kisses they dove down, watching the wildlife in the lights from the house, rediscovering a world they hadn't seen in a rather long time. At last they left the water for a long shower, and then Robin discovered something fairly odd.

"Our markings haven't disappeared. They aren't even smudged!"

"No, they will keep a while. The paints they have used works like a henna tattoo… they have to be worn off."

"Oh, I think I can help with_ that_…" Robin grinned, wrapping his arms around Slade's waist. "I'm not sure I can interpret all this symbols, but I'm _pretty_ sure they all point me in _this_ direction…" he said, letting his fingers play on the front of Slade's loin cloth. "Now… how to take this off…?"

They figured it out, even though the water had made the leather rather uncooperative.

As Slade had worked out the knots on Robin's coverings, he gasped in surprise.

Robin looked down, wondering what in the world the man had seen, and then smiled wickedly.

"Oh… they didn't shave _you_?" he asked innocently, although he had, naturally, already discovered this.

"No. Why in the world would they?"

"You didn't spend several hours in a hot tub, having a sex-talk with your 'brothers'?"

Slade looked up, puzzled.

"No. Apparently the customs for men and women differ. I spent most of the day in trials and varying degrees of pain."

Robin's eyes went wide.

"I think we have to compare notes."

"I insist on it. Tomorrow."

"I also think I'm glad to be considered a girl for once."

"I should think so to… they shaved your _whole _body?"

Slade took great pleasure in discovering Robin's new, smooth skin, and Robin really, _really_ appreciated it. The sensations were new for him as well, and he barely recognized himself as his hands wondered down to play. They had only come as far as the bedroom door, still touching and kissing, until Robin glanced down.

"I think we better get on the bed…" he said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, there's a lobster down there, and I think he's ogling us…"

They made love, slowly and exquisitely, until the first rays of the rising sun hit the bungalow. They then slowly drifted off to sleep, entwined in each other, knowing, that with blessings or without, they would always, always, be together.

_The End _

**

* * *

**

A/N:

There it was! I hope you liked it, because it was DAMN hard to write! I know some of you are all: no REAL four-some? But I didn't PROMISE you one, at least not this time, right? There might still be a real one… ;o) it was actually The Villian's Vindication who suggested that I might want to do a scene with them together but still in pairs… I couldn't help but cross the couple-line a LITTLE though, but not too much, I hope?

Oh, to make a few things clear: the natives and their rituals were, naturally, completely made up, from a LOT of different influences. I thought Robin would appreciate the customs of the land he got married in, as long as it was also official… aaaaand I got to have a lot of fun with him, poor boy. The Romani ritual was partly made up, and partly fact. The blood and the bread thing is actually practiced in some Romani cultures, and sometimes it's bread and salt (I did a LOT o research, guys!) but the witnesses and what was said, was made up… Well, I had to get Alfred in there, you know?

I've have read so many really baaaaaad wedding ceremonies (the HP fandom) and I hope I haven't just added one of my own… I didn't want it sappy, but it should still be _moving_, 'cause, come on! It's a wedding! It has taken a LOT of time, and many sleepless nights (well… evenings, at least) to try to come up with SOMETHING that would suit this couple… they are hellishly hard to write for in that area, let me tell you!

Well, they are married now, and, if anyone wants, I have some ideas for some scenes for the honeymoon… Both from the newly weds- and the red-heads point of view… unless they sink the island… there is that…. ;o)

**Happy New Year **everybody, make strange New Years resolutions (mine is to start a new chaptered story within a month, AND try to start an original slash story on AFF as well during the year), don't get blown up by fireworks, and let me know what you thought!

Love you all!

/Wynja


	57. Catty Valentines!

Disclaimer: I don't own Valentines… err… I mean, Teen Titans… Oh, but I got a nice scarf as a present! I own that!

Happy Valentines! Thank you so much for your suggestions in reviews for "Black Sheep Wanted" when I asked for an idea for a short valentine-day picture or drabble… I loved them all and they were so funny, but in the end I decided to write a sequel to "**Circus Freak**", just because I felt like writing cat-boy-Robin again… perhaps, because I try to keep him in character in "Black sheep", so it's a nice break to write him this OOC…

I hope you like it, it's short, sweet, and has vitamins!

**Catty Valentines!**

Robin felt immense satisfaction as he pounced on top of the burglar, who went down with an undignified yelp. The sound was surprisingly shrill for a man of that size, but it's not every day you get attacked by a teen-sized cat, so he might be forgiven.

"Hi, I'm Robin." the cat said, looking like he had found an unlimited supply of cream and furry toys, as he nimbly tied the man up. "You must be new in town?"

The man stared up at the boy in horrified fascination, taking in the expressive black ears and tail, and glancing up towards the roof the teen had jumped down from. That was _high_! How the hell had_ any_ of them survived?

Suddenly something floated by, and the cat's attention was diverted. The burglar's eyes widened even more as he watched his captor in eager pursuit of a pink, heart shaped balloon. He tried to get up, but found that he was too well tied, and could do nothing but continue to remain on the ground in front of the broken storage door. The sound of his assaulter died away, and the thief looked around with a slight worry in his eyes. It was only late afternoon, but the shadows in this part of town were already dark and threatening. Shouldn't the police come soon?

* * *

Robin grinned as he finally had the balloon within reach. It was very pretty, especially the way it had flown in the wind, but the moment he touched it with his extended fingers a loud bang was heard.

Robin jumped several feet in the air, and then someone snickered. The teen twisted around before he had even landed, and, in a crouch, with his tail puffed out to four times its normal size, he hissed at the two males standing there. It wasn't the two males he _wanted_ to see, though.

"Stupid cat." Beast Boy continued to laugh. "Forgot you have claws?"

Cyborg smiled in a patronizing way, looking like he pitied his former leader.

Robin glared, trying to smooth his tail down and get his ears to stop twitching like mad. He had _not_ forgotten he had claws… he had just… kinda forgotten that balloons and claws didn't _play_ well together. He looked down on the pink remains on the ground in front of him, and pawed at them sadly. No more pretty friend to play with…

"So… what are you doing here?" Cyborg said suspiciously, frowning at him.

Robin got to his feet and straightened up.

"I'm not a criminal, Cy. Just because I'm not a Titan anymore…" he added with a slight snarl.

"You live with them though, don't ya?" Beast Boy snarled back. "That psychotic bastard and that pain-in-the-ass klepto!"

"Someone called us?"

The Titans jumped, but Robin only smiled. He had felt the scent of his lovers and known they were near. Slade and Red X emerged from the shadows and Robin walked towards them, quietly purring. He gently butted Slade's arm with his forehead, and then walked around him, rubbing his side against his. As he repeated the process with Red X, there were noises of disgust behind him.

"Yuck! Couldn't you stop making out in the _open_?!" Beast Boy said, faking throwing up.

"This is how cats say hello." Slade said in an icy tone that promised pain. "If you had bothered to learn this, you might not have driven your leader away."

"Yeah, so good thing for us that you're dumb as shit…" Red X smirked, and scratched Robin behind an ear. The cat loved this, and leaned into the touch, purring louder.

"You can have him! He's freaky and useless, he couldn't do us any good like that…" the changeling snorted.

"In fact, Robin had a better record than the Titans last month." Slade smirked. "He caught eleven burglars, six pickpockets, took down two gangs and helped track the arsonist that had been on the loose for a few weeks…"

"Sure man, and how many of those crimes were _yours_?" Cyborg grunted.

"None. We are completely devoted to helping him adapt. Like you should have been." Slade smirked. "But, then again, I don't think Robin would mind us having a bit of a friendly _talk _with you while he finishes up his mission?"

"What mission?" Robin asked, looking questioningly up at Red X.

"The burglar?" Red whispered, knowing how Robin was when he got distracted.

"_Shit_!"

* * *

Robin set off towards the storage-complex and was just in time to stop some of the local entrepreneurs from helping the owner empty the open warehouse without being asked. The original criminal, now a bit gleefully roughed up, because it was always fun to kick at the ones that were down, were soon joined by his colleagues, and Robin pulled out his communicator to alert the cops. This time he stayed behind, like he was supposed to, and guarded the scene until the boys in blue showed up. The police, after a few reservations in the beginning, had really warmed up to their new/old hero, even though he kept questionable company. His quirks didn't really overshadow the fact that he did a superb job, even though he was easily distracted and hissed at the police dogs. It was an improvement, though, as he used to climb the nearest tree as soon as the dogs showed up.

* * *

After his duties were fulfilled, Robin took to the roof again, and found 'his' males now alone, but with very satisfied smirks on their faces.

"You didn't hurt them, did you?" Robin asked worriedly.

"No, we didn't hurt the little pests… much…" Red assured him.

"Raven and Star ain't so bad…" Robin murmured. The girls had been rather apologetic when they had met lately.

"That's because _they_ don't care about what we do in the bedroom, babe…" Red X grinned.

"You… you think the guys do?" Robin blushed, slightly uncomfortable.

"They are immature little _boys_, Robin. They fear _anything_ unknown." Slade offered.

"Nah…" the cat grinned, "They are just jealous…"

His mates chuckled as Robin looked around and spotted the deceased balloon once more.

"Aww….." he said, picking it up. "It was so funny! And cute… shaped like a heart…"

"T'was probably a Valentine-balloon, then…" Red X shrugged. "I'll get you a dozen for tomorrow, kay kitten?"

"Valentine's _tomorrow_?" Robin asked, horrified. He had never really celebrated before, not having a boyfriend, but he had definitely planned to do something special_ now_, when he had _two_. He couldn't believe that the days had passed so quickly, though, where had the time gone? He hadn't even had time to get cards! Suddenly he had an idea and lightened up.

"I'll be back later!" he shouted over his shoulder as he jumped to the next building. His 'boyfriends' were left behind, watching him. Not even Slade could jump as far as Robin could now, without help.

"Did you see the expression on his face?" Red X wondered, and as Slade nodded, he continued. "Are you scared too?"

Slade snorted

"I do not _do_ scared." The man hesitated for a moment. "I'm merely worried and somewhat apprehensive."

Red X laughed cruelly.

"Sound's like you're scared to _me_…"

* * *

Sneaking into the Tower was easy, and he had done it several times before, to retrieve some of his stuff. He could have walked in, he guessed, his team wouldn't attack him, but he preferred not confronting them unless he had to. This time, though, he was going to take something that wasn't _his_. He felt slightly guilty about that, but as he grabbed the big box, he decided to leave a note. He would return it soon, after all.

* * *

Safely home at the headquarters by the dock, Robin hid away in a small, barren room and got to work. They all lived there now; Red X had moved in only days after Robin had, as the kitten needed both of his mates close. Slade had been surprisingly unperturbed about the whole deal, but, as Red told Robin, the cat-boy had him securely wrapped around his paw, and could probably get the man to do anything with just a flutter of his eyelashes. Robin had pouted and vehemently told Red that he did _not_ flutter _anything_, and then turned to Slade with very wide eyes, asking the man to agree. Slade had. Robin had smiled and fluttered. Red X had groaned. The thief was nowhere near uninfluenced himself, but he preferred to_ pretend_ he was.

Inside his tiny hideout, Robin had opened the box, and was spreading the lovely stuff out. He would make Red X and Slade their own cards! His eyes sparkled as much as the contents of the box, which happened to contain all of Starfire's scrap-booking-supplies. Robin had never cared about these things before, but, somehow, he now found glittery things irresistible. Starfire_ loved_ glitter. Where other scrap-bookers might stick to a certain colour-theme or at least _style_, she refused to think that 'less is more', a concept she couldn't understand at all, as it made no sense. In the box, therefore, was every type of glitter, fake gems and stickers that could be found on the market. There were also lace and ribbons, little plush hearts and teddy bears, and even… Robin's heart started beating a little faster. Were those _feathers_?

* * *

Many hours later, Slade and Red X, alerted and worried (although definitely not scared!) by the noise, opened the door. The men had learned that if they valued their lives, and, especially, their sex-lives, they _Should. Not. Laugh. _Sometimes that was pretty hard.

"No! No, you can't come in here!" Robin cried desperately, scrabbling to gather his things up, failing miserably.

"Oh, kitten… what _are_ you doing?" Red X wanted to know, biting his lip to keep from giggling.

"I was…" Robin looked around and then slumped down on the floor, looking defeated. "I was gonna make you cards…." he whispered, gesturing to two folded squares of paper, that, actually, looked like they were not far from being finished. At least, Slade thought, there wasn't much room to stick any more _stuff_, "…and I found this beautiful feather…" Robin continued to explain, indicating a white, fluffy thing stuck in the middle of one of the cards, "…and I wanted to find one _exactly the same_ for Red's card, so I took the feathers out, and then I had to blew on some glue to make it dry quicker, and all the feathers flew away! And I chased them, and my tail got stuck in the glue, and then I got glitter on it, and then I tried to get rid of it, but it stuck on my fingers, and everywhere, and then I got glue on my shirt so I took that off, and…" Robin paused for air after his rant, and settled on just looking miserable. The men took in the scene of the cat in the middle of a bunch of white feathers, the tip of his tail covered with gold glitter. Feathers, glitter and loads of heart shaped gems covered a lot of his clothes and skin, one in particular catching Red's eye as it was perched on one of Robin's six nipples.

Robin glanced up at the men in his life. They didn't look angry or disappointed, he noted. No, in fact they looked rather… and their _scent_…

"Oh, no, you don't!" Robin yelped and crawled backwards. "I have to finish your cards!"

"Come here…" Slade grinned, and dragged Robin out of the room and down the hall to the bedroom. There he made the boy face a set of mirrors, which Robin and Red had insisted on getting.

Robin looked at himself and whined, feeling rather depressed.

"Don't… I'm all…"

"Sparkly?" Red X cut in, wrapping his arms around the cat. "Look at you… the prettiest Valentine's card anyone could wish for!"

Robin glanced up again. He _was_ rather glittery, wasn't he? He batted at a white feather that had stuck in his hair. Then he noticed the rather lustful grins in the mirror and turned around. The front of his pants was grabbed by the hem, and Red X pulled him closer.

"What do you say, Slade? Should I open our card?"

As the man smirked and nodded, Red grabbed the zipper and pulled it down.

"I… I was making _real _cards…" Robin quietly objected, still a bit grumpy over his meagre results.

"Well…." Slade said over his shoulder, caressing the left row of nipples in a way that made Robin arch his head backwards and moan, "you can finish those tomorrow… I just hope you don't mind us getting_ this _present early?"

"Mmmm… I… no…" Robin mumbled, crying out as his member was suddenly sucked into Red's mouth.

All of them fell on the bed a few seconds later, and Robin's pants were quickly yanked off all the way. The cat-boy was getting hot, and the other males knew that they had very little time to undress, before their own clothes mysteriously turned to shreds. They therefore did, making the cat wait. Tail whipping from side to side, spreading glitter everywhere, Robin desperately pulled both of his lovers closer, eager for their touch. When he got into this mood, nothing could hold him back, if didn't matter if they were in the privacy of their bedroom or out in the open. Slade pushed the teen down, holding him still while ravishing his mouth, Robin willingly let him in, while at the same time spreading his legs for Red, who had reassumed the position between the cat-boy's knees. In this mood, Robin was ready to be fucked, but his lovers loved to tease him until Robin felt on the brink of madness from desire. Red did that now, letting his cock go, to swipe at his balls instead, and then lower. Robin cried out into Slade's mouth, as the tip of the thief's tongue breeched him. The cat raised his hips, growling now, and Slade let his lips go to tease the boy's nipples with his teeth instead.

"Red… oh…p-please!" Robin moaned, pressing back against the boy, trying to make his tongue go deeper. "Fuck me! Please!" he begged.

Slade had the lube ready and handed it to Red, who quickly slicked himself up before getting in position. Before he could push in, however, Robin pulled back and turned around on his hands and knees.

"I… was…. crushing my tail…" he panted. "_Hurry_!" he then whined, demanding to be filled that instant. He gasped as Red pushed in, quickly sheathing himself completely, before starting pumping hard into the tight heat, just like Robin wanted. When the cat was able to focus again, his attention was drawn to Slade, who had backed off just a little to give the boy some space. The man had sensed that Robin was close, and wanted to draw it out. Instead he had covered his own length with lube, fisting it slowly. Not that he needed it, the sight of the teens fucking only inches away, was more than enough to keep his body completely interested, but he would have his own turn soon, and if wouldn't hurt to be ready.

Robin grinned, slowly crawling over the man, making Red move with him. He gave the tip of Slade's cock a lick in passing, liking the taste of the eatable lubrication, but preferring the taste of Slade's cock alone. Robin crawled up higher, until he could reach Slade's nipples, licking and tugging on the dusky pink buds. A little higher, and Slade had to spread his legs to make room for Red, while Robin was now straddling his hips. Judging by the sounds the boy made, spreading his legs like that made Red X reach deeper inside of him.

Robin growled and pushed back. His cock rubbed against Slade's slick thickness, and…

"I want you both… inside me… now…" Robin moaned.

They didn't ask if he was sure; another rule of living with the cat-boy was to _never _question him in the bedroom. Both the men had scars to show what happened if they did. Instead, Red slid out and helped Slade in position as Robin lifted himself up. As soon as the boy felt the tip of the man's head at his entrance, he plunged down, skewering himself on the thickness. He lifted himself up again, starting to ride the man in a furious pace, before looking back at Red with heavy lidded eyes.

"I'm… ready…"

Red X pressed himself close to Slade's length at an angle, working himself in a little bit more with every stroke. Robin cried out as Red's head popped in alongside Slade's and slumped forward, needing some time to adjust. Red was thankful, because the tightness was now nearly painfully intense. No rest for the wicked, though, as Robin slowly started riding again.

"Fuck me… both of you…. fuck me…" the teen between them growled, and Slade slammed his hips upwards. They quickly found a rhythm, and steadily moved faster. Robin was soon meeting every thrust eagerly, high on desire, and only craving more. He was rapidly climbing the stairs towards his release, and was trying to make sure his mates were with him.

"AAAAAHHHH!!!!" Robin cried out as he came, his cum splattering over Slade's chest. The men inside him came almost simultaneously, making Robin climax once more as he felt himself being filled. Robin then collapsed on top of Slade, feeling his own seed stick between them. He winced slightly as first Red and then Slade slid out of him.

"That's gonna hurt in the morning…" he murmured.

"Yes, and then you are going to limp around and blame us, claiming we only thought of ourselves, satisfying our own demonic urges using your poor, defenceless body." Red X half panted, half chuckled behind him, before stretching out beside Slade and pulling Robin down between them. The boy started purring, as two pair of hands began petting him, but he still managed a half-hearted glare back at Red.

"No, I won't! Why would I?"

"Because, love…" Slade chuckled as well, "you always do…"

_The End._

**A/N: **I'm amazed I found time to write this… Actually, the printer broke down at work so I got a break to outline the story… and then I spent the entire Friday night writing it… a waste of time? Well, I'm at least glad I got you _something_… ;o)

As a Valentines-present, a review would be nice…? ;o)

Love

/Wynja


	58. Kitty Litter

For **GraysonGirl**. Don't pull the trigger until you have finished it!

From the "Circus Freak"-universe, that is: cat-boy Robin! Just something short and mindless to say that I'm back from my 14-days of training... id you don't know what I'm talking about, you haven't visited my DA-account. Please do. The link is the "homepage" one in my bio...

**Kitty Litter**

Robin was not a happy kitty. It had been early spring, his birthday, when he had gained the pointy ears and his, there was no use denying it, lovely tail. Now it was the middle of November, and he had made a discovery; he didn't like winters. The spring had been tolerable, even though it had rained more than it should. The summer had been absolutely glorious, and he remembered the lovely patches of sunlight he had napped in, with longing. The autumn had been distracting, with all the fun leaves flying around, begging to be chased, but now… now it was just… cold.

One might argue that the sunny city of Jump didn't know what a cold winter was, but then one wasn't a very sensitive cat-boy, whose ears got nippy by a mere shadow.

Robin muttered to himself and burrowed into the pile of blankets, comforters, pillows, and other things he had collected, wondering what was keeping his two bed-warmers.

Speaking of the devils, those two just walked in through the door, having completed their respective missions for the day. Whether that meant shopping for a new, marvelous pair of jeans, since his old ones seemed to disappear, or coming back from a perfectly executed attack on a mob-boss in another state, Robin didn't know or care.

"Still not up, Robin?" Slade said, with a hint of disapproval. Their little kitten had, apparently, decided to hibernate, and, though it gave him and Red free hands, he didn't endorse it.

"M' sleeeeepy…." came the mewed reply. "Come join me?"

"Anything for you, babe!" Red happily agreed and climbed the bed, only to have Robin roll over and present his lovely, pert ass to him. Robin was scantly clad in what had once been a pair of boxers, before most of the fabric had been ripped away. Now it covered mostly his front and left little to the imagination there either.

"Pet me?" the command came, cleverly disguised as a question, which fooled nobody.

As Red gently scratched the base of Robin's tail and stroked the long, black, silky appendix, Robin began purring and clawing at the bundle of cloth below him.

"Hey! That's my jeans!" Red cried out and quickly snatched a blue pair of denim from under Robin, getting off the bed and holding them up. "Awww! They are _ruined_!" he complained, seeing the extra holes and scratches, as well as marks that looked as if they had been made by someone chewing on the fabric.

"Mine!" Robin growled and tried to snatch them back, but the thief was quicker.

"Is that Slade's shirt?" Red then asked and cruelly started to dig through the pile on top of the bed, making new finds along the way. "Why have you been a naughty kitty and stolen our clothes?" he asked a very peeved Robin, who's tail was swishing from side to side dangerously.

"You are _never_ _here_!" the cat-boy hissed, exaggerating as usual. "I'm all _alone_!" Big, blue eyes turned to Slade, hoping for some support.

The man sighed and came up to cradle Robin's neck, making the teen go all limp, and thus stopping what seemed to turn into a bloodbath.

"Well you could come with us? And shouldn't you be out as well, on patrol?" the cold-hearted bastard asked. If Robin had been able to move, he would have clawed him.

"…it's cold…" Robin pouted.

"Well you… could wear more clothes?" Red X suggested, even though it went against every one of his beliefs concerning Robin.

"I'm not wearing the stupid earmuffs!" Robin hissed. Red had bought them as a joke. They were fluffy, pink and horrible. At this moment they were buried deep beneath the folds of the many blankets, because… well... they were soft… and Robin _liked_ fluffy things… just not crushing his ears against his head, making him look like an idiot. Even _Slade _had laughed at him! _Slade_! Robin had been mortified.

"Well, then you have to wear a hat." Slade, said. "Tomorrow you are going on patrol."

"But I'm siiiick!" Robin tried again, and, the others had to agree,_ that_ was at least somewhat true. Robin had been unable to keep much down for over a week.

"Some fresh air will do you good." Slade-the-loathsome-cat-hater said, as sternly as always.

"Never thought I would hear you being concerned for Jump's safety…" Red X smirked, getting glares from his two partners which were scolding enough to shut him up.

Slade carefully let Robin's neck go and patted the soft ears.  
"Take a nap, precious, we'll bring you some milk, all right?"

Pet –names were not that common from Slade, and as the man's fingers worked their magic on his ears, Robin decided to almost forgive him. The milk would help as well. Or…

"Cream?" he asked, hopefully. "I'll lick it off you?" he added, even more hopefully.

"We'll see what we can do…" Slade smirked benevolently… maybe he didn't hate cats after all…?

"No cream, you're getting fat…" Red X teased, and wound up on Robin's 'most hated'-list immediately.

"Am not!" the cat flipped over on his back and patted his stomach. The fact _was, _that where it usually _dipped_, it now… didn't. As much. Robin noticed this himself and frowned. "I _can't _be getting fat, I'm barely eating!"

"You are not fat." Slade hushed him, "Red is just being an ass. You have my full permission to fuck him really hard tonight."

"Really?" Robin's eyes shone.

"Hey! What-" said the thief, looking distressed, but Slade's hand landed hard on his shoulder, shutting him up.

"And you may scratch him too."

"Yaaay!"

"But you'll have to excuse us for a moment first… we have to go look for that cream…"

* * *

Slade herded an objecting Red X out of the room.

"What was that about?! It's _my_ skin he's gonna rip to shreds!" the thief said.

"There's something wrong with Robin." Slade muttered, looking thoughtful.

"No kidding? Six weeks ago he was_ all over _us, and now he won't even leave that bloody 'nest' of his!" Red X snorted.

"Yes… we joked about him being in heat, didn't we…?" Slade said, frowning deeper.

"Yeah… and now he keeps throwing up and being all moody…" Red muttered.

The two men suddenly stiffened and stared at each other.

"You don't think…?" Red X was white as a sheet.

"No… no, it's impossible!" Slade said, looking as close to panic as the thief had ever seen him.

"Yeah… I mean, that change made him able to eat raw meat and stuff, but…no…"

"No."

"No."

"Ridiculous."

"Yeah. Impossible."

"Absolutely."

"…"

"…"

"…it _is_ Robin we're talking about, though…" Red X pointed out.

"I'll… go do some research…" Slade said through gritted teeth.

"Good idea! Try to finds someone who can help! A vet or something…" Red X said, relived that Slade was taking charge. "Wait! What should _I_ do?" he shouted after the other man.

"Keep him happy." Slade suggested.

Red stared at the man's disappearing back and then sighed deeply.

"This will take a _lot _of cream…"

* * *

Luckily, for Red X, Robin had a rather short attention span nowadays, and after the big bowl of whipped cream (fresh, not from a can), his young lover had forgiven him, and then some.

"Where's Slade?" Robin asked as he licked the last traces of the heavenly substance from the thief's chest.

"He's… just… working…" X panted. "Do you think...maybe you could… lower?"

Robin smirked up at him.

"More cream?"

"A very special kind…" Red X smirked back.

Robin chuckled and slowly licked his way downwards.

Red X closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensations of the very nimble and slightly coarse tongue, with its incredible supple and smooth edges. Robin's smirk made him remind himself that the boy wasn't as much of an airhead as he appeared… his cat-persona may have left him slightly more _erratic_, but no less clever. Red and Slade found him easy to manipulate and distract, but half the time the thief wasn't sure who manipulated who… only Robin knew, and the cat looked far too smug most of the time, to be innocent…

His musings were cut short as his mind flooded with nothing but pleasure, and a few moments later he came, hard.

He looked up to see Robin licking his lips with a content look on his face.

* * *

Slade returned an hour later, looking grim. Robin was snoozing, and Slade quietly spoke to Red X as he went through the wardrobe and a few drawers, throwing things into a bag.

"I've tracked a man down, and he has agreed to meet me… he might know more…"

"Slade…?" a sleepy voice called from across the room. "What are you doing?"

"I have to take a short trip, kitten, I'll be back in a few days…"

"Awwww… you have to?" Robin asked, lower lip trembling slightly.

"Yes." Slade's voice made it clear there would be no argument, and the cat-part of Robin listened to his dominant mate, making the teen nod solemnly. The drooping ears perked up a second later, though.

"Fuck me goodbye?" he suggested.

"No way, that's what _started_ this mess…" Red X said, and decisively rushed Slade out the door.

* * *

Robin stared at the door, not understanding what just had happened, except that he had missed an opportunity to be filled up by Slade, and that miffed him.

He dug around in his pile, finding a favorite piece of rabbit's fur, ripped from the collar of a diamond-stealing lady he had apprehended a while back. He rubbed his cheek against it, finding the material soothing, and, seeing that it was ruffled, gave it a few licks.

He had gathered quite a lot of pelts by now, and it was a contradictive feeling. He, intellectually, hated fur. The fact that people were breeding animals just to wear their hide, was appalling to him, but… he couldn't explain it… he couldn't explain many of the things that had happened to him recently, and he wavered between being annoyed and afraid. He decided he would go on patrol in the morning… maybe there really was a hat in here somewhere he could wear…

* * *

Slade was gone for three days, and as he returned he found himself with a very delighted cat-boy in his arms. A very _horny _delighted cat-boy.

"Oh, thank god!" Red X exclaimed. "I was afraid he would wear me out…"

"Need you…" Robin purred, his blue eyes almost glowing in the semi-darkness of the room.

"Yes, I just need to speak to-"

"NO! NOW!"

The talk simply had to wait.

* * *

"So what did you find out?" Red X asked anxiously, whispering, though Robin was in the shower.

"It's possible."

"What?! No!"

"According to the man, Mr. Sylva, the Ferocitas, as we have seen, gain different physical attributes of an animal… the outer ones are easy to spot, like tails, scales, slitted pupils, but they usually also change internally, especially their digestive system… more or less _everything _is slightly changed, and, sometimes, things go wrong… like a mutation… and…"

"… and we end up with a pregnant cat-boy?" Red X whined disbelievingly. "I mean, how would it even _work_?! Were do the stuff go… oh my god, _where will the kid COME OUT?!_"

"Keep your voice down, don't panic!" Slade hushed him, but Red didn't think the man was far from doing the same. "We'll bring him to my contact if it's needed, he can get Robin the medical help he might need…"

"What are you gonna do?" Red asked.

"_Me_?" Slade frowned. "I seem to remember that you were _quite_ involved as well…"

"Yeah, but the kid is _definitely_ yours, I'm too young to be a father!" Red 's voice almost sounding pleading.

"If you're old enough to do the _deed_…" Slade smirked at him, but then calmed the panicky teen. "_Who,_ doesn't matter right now. We are _both_ involved, and we'll both make sure everything's fine, understood?"

"Yeah… yes. Of course!" Red said, soon interpreting Slade's words as a promise not to just leave them. Red himself, as panicked as he was, would never split… he was, on some basic level, better than that. "I still hope it will look like you, though…" he murmured.

"How… long…?" Red added, after a moment of silence, sounding slightly nauseous.

"Hard to tell… if we conclude that he probably got pregnant during the 'heat', he would be about… seven weeks along? A bit more, maybe…"

"Yeah… and that means more than seven months left, doesn't it?" Red sounded relieved.

"Maybe. If Mr. Sylva is to be believed, some Ferocitas has the same pregnancy-time as their respective animal has…"

"And… how long are cats pregnant…?"

"A little over nine weeks…."

"Shit."

* * *

The men were quiet for a while, digesting the fact and staring at the door to the bathroom, where an oblivious and happy teen was finishing up.

"Well, it's more likely to be nine months, isn't it? I, mean, wouldn't he be _huge_ by now if it wasn't?" Red X argued quietly.

"Depends on how big the baby is. Some Ferocitas-children are very tiny, although strong, at birth."

"Oh… err… should we tell him?"

"No… not yet… we'll wait just until we're sure…" Slade mumbled, becoming quiet as the door opened.

"He'll kill us…" Red X mouthed.

* * *

Robin beamed at his lovers, his new family, and considering dragging them to bed again. They both looked a bit strange, though… maybe they were tired? They _should_ be… He was holding his towel around his waist, not knotting it as usual, because his stomach had become even bigger… he really _had_ to get some more exercise… a fuck-a-thon only went so far when it came to burning calories… What worried him was that his stomach felt weird as well… bloated… he would have to ask Slade about it if it continued.

Robin hummed to himself as he was getting dressed, yet again unaware of the eyes on him.

* * *

"Err… Slade?" Red X whispered.

"Yes?"

"Does cats usually only have _one_ kitten?"

* * *

One week later, and Robin was muttering under his breath, twisting and turning in the bed between his two sleeping mates. His stomach had been getting worse, and felt even more bloated, but he hadn't told Slade about it yet. Somehow, deep down, he knew it was something natural happening to him, all his instincts told him that. Unfortunately, his instincts also told him something rather nasty was about to happen. There had been a very uncomfortable pressure building up over the last hour, and now it had become almost painful.

* * *

Slade and Red X woke suddenly to a very weird sound, and a moan, shooting up into sitting positions, looking around wildly. At last they saw Robin, half curled over on the floor, whimpering softly. Their eyes were drawn to the slightly furry thing on the floor next to him, however.

It was the biggest hairball they had ever seen.

"Well… it _does_ have your nose…" Red X giggled.

* * *

The next day, Robin had been made to swear to give up licking anything remotely furry, and he had readily agreed. Even though it had come out in bits and pieces, gagging up the thing had been painful. Oddly enough his partners seemed very happy and relived about the whole situation, something Robin couldn't understand. At least they were busy spoiling him rotten, which, Robin thought, was a very good thing… what he wanted at the moment, though, was something more… naughty.

"Red, please?" Robin begged, nudging the thief with his head.

"I'd _love_ to Robin, _believe_ me, but I just have to run out for a moment!"

"Where are you going?" Slade asked, slightly bewildered. He had never seen Red back out of sex before.

"I'm… hell, I'm getting some condoms!" Red hissed.

"What?" Robin blinked, wide eyed. "Why?"

"I.... I… for _you_, baby! I'll get some flavored ones!" X lied and ran out the door.

Robin's questioning eyes turned to Slade, who merely shrugged, and went back to nipping at the teen's neck. Robin's ears flickered as he seemed to mull the news over.

"I hope they come in fish."

_The End._

**A/N:** So, GraysonGirl, am I dead, or do I get to live to possibly knock the cat-boy up another day?  
I have to say that I had fun, reading the reactions to this idea for this story when I wrote it in one of the A/N's in "Black Sheep Wanted"… GraysonGirl had already promised me death if I dared to write another m-preg, and I asked if anyone WANTED me to write it and if you would protect me from her wrath… and MOST of you went "yes, write it, but don't hide behind me"… cowards… *lol* So how could I dare to go all the way?! ;o)

I hope you had a bit of fun, anyway?


	59. Lemon Princess

Disclaimer: the usual, people! Pay attention!

**A/N: **So many asked for this, and here it is: a drabble continuing "Black Sheep Wanted"! Err… so, this was supposed to be a completely PWP smut-fest, and nothing even remotely important was supposed to happen… but since then do the characters listen to me? Mostly smut, though, so if you find that offensive… well... read it anyway, just to annoy yourself!

Ignore the strange title.

**Lemon Princess**

Anyone could have missed the small signs… the door which hadn't been closed properly, the small wrinkle on the bedspread which hadn't been there in the morning… Robin, however, didn't. As soon as he had returned from his mission with the other Titans and entered his room, he knew something was wrong. A small smile slowly spread across the young hero's face. _Wrong… of very, very right?_

"Man, I'm beat! I'm gonna do some serious reloading…" Cyborg muttered from the hallway.

"Yeah dude, why can't we hire someone for these night-missions? Only ONCE?!" Beast Boy groaned, heading towards his own room, no doubt to collapse on the bed and be sound asleep in seconds.

Robin looked back with a grin, seeing Starfire and Raven dragging themselves along the corridor as well.

"Come on team, we did a great job tonight!" he said, getting a few weird looks because of his chipper mood, which _hadn't_, they all knew, been there a second ago.

"Thank you, Robin." Starfire said, a bit unsurely, while Raven merely nodded curtly.

"Yeah-yeah, why don't you get yourself a boyfriend so we can get off the hook now and then…?" Cyborg muttered, but winked in a friendly way. "Night everybody, sweet dreams."

"If that alarm goes off again tonight I'm gonna seriously freak…" Beast Boy groaned and waved tiredly back in their general direction.

"Good night." Robin smiled and closed his own door, locking it behind him.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower…" he said to the air in general. "Wanna join me?"

A low chuckle was heard and Slade materialized out of the shadows.

"I see I have to be more careful…" the man purred.

"Oh, don't give me that, you _left_ those clues, Slade!" Robin huffed, unbuckling his belt and pulling off his gloves. He had given the man a glare, but there was a grin trying to break free behind it.

Slade wasn't wearing his armour or mask, Robin noted, but it would have been strange to see him _with _those now, he guessed… the villain had opted for black jeans and a dark grey long necked, long-sleeved t-shirt, which clung to him _very_ well, as well as heavy army-boots and soft leather gloves, which he had pulled off and now threw on Robin's desk.

Robin had this strange, constricting feeling in his chest… it's been a long time…

"Maybe I did, but still…" Slade smirked and walked behind Robin, helping to undo his cape.

Robin shivered a bit at the touch, but it was a good sensation. The constricting feeling turned into a well known, but almost forgotten, heat.

"So… what have you been up to…?" he asked casually, as Slade's fingers traced down his sides. Robin tried not to lean back into the touch, tried not to moan from the light caress alone… he tried to tell himself that he had more pride than that, but… did he? Really? When it came to Slade? He doubted it.

"This and that…" the mercenary said, sneaking his fingers under Robin's shirt.

"For six months?" Robin asked, and now a trace of hurt shone through.

"Yes." Slade answered simply. "How is she?"

"Huh?"

"I told you in the note I would be back to check on her, didn't I?" the man chuckled; his hands now snaking over Robin's taunt stomach and up towards his chest. The young man was leaning back slightly against him, and seemed to have just a bit of trouble concentrating on the conversation.

"The bike? You're asking me about the _bike_?" Robin muttered as soon as the coin dropped. "She's fine. Never looked better, and I handle her almost perfectly now…" Robin stopped as a gasp escaped from him, Slade's fingers had reached his nipples. "… the… the only trouble I have is to get Cy to back off… he's perving on her…"

"I appreciate the effort." Slade's chuckle was deeper now. He had forgotten Robin's strange sense of humour, the one which matched his own so well, and now he reluctantly discovered how much he had missed it. "That bike is like a daughter to me, and I'd rather not have a Teen Titan for a son-in-law…"

Robin snickered and pulled away, displaying an enormous amount of willpower as he did.

"So… maybe you don't want a Teen Titan for _anything_, huh?" he said and slowly pulled his shirt over his head.

"Well,_ that's_ where you're wrong…" Slade smirked, reached out and hooked his fingers into the waistband of Robin's tights, pulling him closer again, "…but I only want the _best_…"

"Flattery will get you nowhere…" Robin insisted with a huff.

"I've already got an invitation to shower with you, what more could I want?" the man smirked. "Although, I suggest we don't _waste_ the shower…" Slade suddenly pushed an unprepared Robin down on the teen's bed, "…so let's make sure we really _need _one first…"

Robin looked up on the man who was leaning over him, slowly entering the bed, and he found that his stomach was full of butterflies. What if the alarm went off? What if someone found out? What if it hurt again? What if he had, somehow, _forgotten how to do this_? The last thing was unlikely, Robin's logical side insisted, because he had, after all, been reliving moments like this in his dreams, almost every night since that last time at the beach, a million years ago.

Robin helped Slade get his shirt off, maybe a bit more eagerly than he had wanted to appear, and hissed as he saw a scar across the man's chest. It wasn't very visible, more like a mark, and it looked to be fading, but it was _new_.

"What happened?" Robin asked, tracing it with his fingertips.

"New kind of laser. Had a nasty sting to it…"

"Well, you shouldn't provoke people with laser-weapons." Robin said in a haughty tone of voice.

"I didn't provoke them… I _killed_ them…" Slade shrugged.

"Death-talk is _not_ a turn-on for me…" Robin pointed out.

"I see… is this?" Slade asked innocently before attacking, his lips locking onto Robin's.

Robin then discovered that he _had_ forgotten. He had forgotten what Slade tasted like, the intensity of the man's kisses, the way they made him never want to breathe again, just to make the moment last forever. It all got almost too much, and Robin made a noise between a gasp and a dry sob.

"Robin…?" Slade asked quietly, rising up on his arms a bit further to look down on the boy.

"It's just… been so long…" Robin muttered, blushing a bit before pulling the man down for another kiss.

"Really?" Slade asked airily after ending it a bit later. "No boyfriends waiting round the corner?"

"No." Robin said flatly, clearly not wanting to talk about it.

"Is that so? I heard a rumour about you and another young hero… an archer? Speedy, was it?"

"It's not true…" Robin snorted. "He asked me out once, but…"

"He got a no?" Slade sounded somewhat pleased.

"He got a broken nose." Robin said, his features flickering from shame to smugness.

"Really? Why?"

"He didn't ask nicely." Robin smirked slightly up at Slade, big blue eyes twinkling innocently.

"And since were you such a princess? Do I need to ask nicely too?"

"It wouldn't _hurt_…" Robin muttered. "Besides, _you _never yelled out 'wanna fuck after this, Boy Wonder?' in front of a lot of people during a mission…"

"I'd say he deserved the broken nose…" Slade growled.

"Me too."

"He might ask again, though…" Slade said. "More nicely this time… what will you say then?"

Robin frowned.

"I don't know! Speedy's hot, and fun, and… he's a badass, but he's a _hero_… what do you want me to say? It's not like I can spend my life waiting for-" Robin cut himself off.

"…waiting for me?" Slade suggested smugly.

"It's been six months, Slade! Six _MONTHS_! And it could just as well been six _years_… or… or _never_!"

"No. Not _never_."

"How am_ I_ supposed to know that? And it's not like we can… it's not like anything can _happen_…"

"This isn't happening?" Slade smirked, trying to break the tension by nibbling on Robin's throat, soon leaving a hickey that would probably lead to some very unwelcomed questions in the morning.

"It's… ahhh… it's just that I don't know what this _IS_!" Robin tried to explain.

"You don't know?" Slade grinned. "I'll get very worried if you don't remember what sex is… especially sex with _me_…" he added, going lower to attack Robin's sensitive nipples.

Robin snorted loudly.

"Conceited ba_-AH!-_stard…" he gasped. "Mmmm… Yes…_ lower_…"

"Demanding little thing, aren't you?" Slade smirked, grabbing the hem of the teen's tights and pulled them off.

"Seems that's something_ you_ had forgotten…" Robin laughed softly and raised his hips to help, blushing slightly again as Slade pulled back to get the pant's of completely, together with Robin's underwear, and then took his time to admire the body beneath him.

"Don't stare… _touch_!" Robin insisted.

"Again with the demands?" Slade snorted and raised an eyebrow.

"You _owe_ me."

"How so?"

"You let Batman find out, and I had to spend a week with him…_ alone_! And he still _talks_ to me. A lot. _TALKS_!" Robin sounded somewhat upset, and Slade, remember the looks he had gotten from the millionaire crime fighter, suppressed a shudder.

"I did not _let_ him find out… but I see your point…" he conceded, and, to Robin's delight, started to make things up to him.

Slade had barely grazed the teen's length with his tongue, however, before Robin pulled away.

"No, no stop!" he was breathing hard and flushing a deep crimson, as he found his voice again. "I'm gonna cum…"

"So? You don't need much sleep, we got all night…" Slade suggested lewdly.

"Yeah, but… the first is the_ best_… roll over…" Robin begged, pushing the man gently onto his back. "I'll do _you_… until I cool down a bit…" he explained, and eagerly started to run his fingers over the man's body, rediscovering it bit by bit.

"As you wish, princess…" Slade smirked, and got one of his nipples bitten as a reply.

"Don't call me 'princess'…" Robin growled around it. "If you do, you won't like where I'll bite you next…"

Slade merely smirked and leaned back to enjoy himself. Robin might want to pace himself, but Slade knew he could enjoy quantity as_ well _as quality.

* * *

Cooling off, Robin discovered, was easier said than done. Touching Slade, and now, unbuttoning his pants, didn't do much to bring him back from the brink. Robin wanted the man as naked as he was, and worked hard to get the pants all the way off, having to take a moment to stop and pull off the man's boots, first.

"You actually got in bed with your shoes on?" he scolded the ex military.

"What can I say, I was eager…" Slade shrugged.

Robin glanced up at him briefly, wondering if, deep down in that sentence, an 'I missed you' was hiding, but the look in the man's eye was pure lust.

He crawled back into bed, between the man's thighs, and ran his hands all the way up Slade's legs, until they rested on his hips. Slade looked even bigger than Robin remembered, and, for a second, that twinge of worry was back. He let it go, however, and bent down slowly to taste something he had longed for. Robin closed his eyes in bliss as the swollen head of Slade's cock slipped in between his lips. He was rather ashamed of how much he enjoyed this, but he had loved it from the first time he'd tried it… which reminded him…

"Hand behind your back…" he smirked up at the man, who smirked back.

"You know what…? I'll comply… to a degree…" Slade said, and folded his arms behind his head instead.

"Oh, no, that made you look so _smug_…" Robin complained teasingly, but got back to licking the man's shaft languidly.

Soon he started to lick and suck harder and faster, bobbing his head up and down, taking more and more of the man into his mouth. Slade obviously liked the treatment, because his hips bucked, forcing his cock deeper and Robin made a keening sound. Slade bucked again, and soon Robin was holding still while the man fucked his mouth hard. Robin sucked, suddenly feeling this familiar tightness between his legs, and, as the man exploded inside of him, Robin, with a cry, did as well.

Slade tried to regain his breath as he looked down, not understanding the wetness he felt against his leg until he saw Robin's glazed eyes.

"You came just by sucking me off?" he said, an incredulous tone in his voice. "That's…"

"Slutty…" Robin muttered, another irritating blush colouring his cheeks. He had never done anything like that, especially without touching himself, but he had been _so close_, and… well…

"Come here, slut…" Slade purred, and pulled Robin up towards himself again. Robin hissed as he was moved, feeling his groin brush against Slade's body.

"Sssss… _sensitive_…" he complained, before settling down, resting his chin on his arms, which were folded on top of Slade's chest.

"See? You _are_ a princess…" Slade teased him again, and Robin childishly stuck his tongue out at him, before sighing deeply and letting his head down again.

"Oh, no, you don't…" Slade growled.

"Huh?" Robin asked tiredly.

"You are not going to sleep, not just yet…" Slade smirked, and started to massage Robin's ass cheeks.

"Why not, I'll never get hard again…" Robin muttered. "I'm all spent…"

"_I_'m not." Slade let him know, and moved slightly under him, making sure Robin _felt_ it as well. "Ahh… there we go…"  
As the man's cock had pressed in between Robin's thighs, blood had started to rush back to where Robin hadn't believed it would ever return, and he groaned.

"I couldn't get _five_ minutes…? I thought we had all night?"

"Not that much _left_ of it. If you had come back early like a good boy, instead of running around in the dark…?" Slade suggested.

"Some of us have responsibilities…" Robin said dryly.

"Well, so do I… to make sure you'll get properly fucked, for one…" Slade insisted. "Now, because I'm feeling generous, I'll let you choose the position."

"Oh, _thank you_, kind sir…" Robin's voice got somewhat dryer. This was something he wanted, though, so he rolled his eyes and sighed. "On my back…"

"Good choice…" Slade said, and flipped them around.

Robin gasped as his world spun, and he didn't quite hear what Slade was saying.

"What?" he asked, blinking up at him.

"Lube? I assume you have some?"

Robin blushed. Yeah, he had some, for his private sessions if nothing else, but the thing was… well… Slade would probably not notice…

"In the drawer…" the teen said faintly and turned his head slightly to the right, indicating a small nightstand.

Slade fished the bottle out in a moment, and then grinned, making Robin swear internally.

"It's lotion… the same brand we-"

"Yes, yes! I just… kinda like the smell…" Robin interrupted, hoping he had managed to repress the blush this time. That wasn't the complete truth... it had that strange 'non-smell' of perfume-free products, but that, and even the mere sight of the blue-white logo, made him terribly horny… It was some perverted version of 'Pavlov's dogs', and Robin had learned to avoid certain aisles in the supermarket because of it.

"You know there is _real_ lubrication out there, which is better, don't you?" Slade-the-educator asked.

"You have some?"

"No."

"Well, use this or get off me, then!" Robin huffed.

Slade didn't feel the last option really _was_ an option, and flicked the lid of the lotion-bottle open.

Robin tensed as a cold, slick finger prodded his opening.

"Relax…" Slade urged him.

"Easy for you to say…" Robin muttered, taking a deep breath, which hitched in his throat as the finger pushed into him. "Slade!" he exclaimed, "I wasn't ready!"

"I remember when I just could flip you over and plunge right into you…" the man said, not without a certain longing in his voice.

"Well, come by more often, and you might still be able to-ooohhh…"

"Was that an invitation?" Slade smirked.

"No, my prostate…" Robin smirked back, before he arched as another finger entered him. "Oh, lord…. I wonder…" Robin added, his eyes somewhat glazed.

"What?"

"I wonder how much insulation we put in these walls…? I'm trying to remember, but… AH!"

"How ever much there was, it won't be enough…" Slade promised, scissoring his fingers before adding a third. Robin was almost distracted enough… almost… "I forgot to tell you…" Slade added, waiting until Robin made eye contact with him to continue. "I told you the parts of the island were the cave is, was said to be haunted, didn't I?"

Robin nodded. He vaguely remembered something about pirates and stuff.

"Well, those rumours have come to life again. Apparently several hikers have reported hearing strange screams and moans coming from nowhere… guess _when_?"

"No…?" Robin's eyes widened. "But… but we were in a _cave_!"

"Natural fissures in the stone carried the sound, I guess… but, it would have to be loud… although, you usually _are_…. So you see? No amount of isolation is enough…" Slade grinned.

"I hate you. I'll bite your shoulder the whole time!" Robin decided. "Now, please fuck me!"

* * *

Robin almost regretted his command as he felt the thick head of Slade's cock at his entrance. The man had lifted Robin's legs, holding them up and apart by the crook of his arms. The deceivingly softness pressed slowly into him, until the mushroom-shaped crown suddenly popped in, and the rest or the wide shaft quickly followed, sinking deep inside of him.

Robin whimpered, not from pain, but from the incredible full feeling of being stretched so much again. Being held like this, he could barely move, completely depended on if Slade decided to be gentle, as the man was in complete control. Slade was patient, though, letting Robin have a moment to adjust.

"Ahhh… I… wait… no, no, move… it's okay… move…" Robin quickly decided, though not completely sure. As soon as Slade pulled halfway out and then snapped his hips forward, though, Robin knew he had made the right decision, as did everyone within hearing distance… which hopefully didn't include his teammates…

Slade set a fast and hard pace at first, and all Robin could do was take it, although he enjoyed it immensely. He needed variation, though, and reached for the man, who got the message. Slade let Robin's legs go, to be able to lean over the teen. Robin pulled him down the rest of the way and initiated a surprisingly dominating kiss, while hooking his legs around Slade's waist, so the angle wouldn't change. Robin could meet the thrusts better like this, moving in sync with his lover, faster and slower, while Slade quickly took control of the kiss. Robin grinned against the man's lips, wondering what the absolute need to dominate came from. He wasn't sure he wanted to find out… maybe that was a side of Slade he wasn't quite prepared to face yet…

Luckily, for them both, Robin didn't mind being dominated, as long as it was clear that it was _willingly_… and, maybe, it being _Slade_ had something to do with it too, because Robin couldn't really picture giving up his control _quite_ so eagerly to, for example, a certain archer.

Robin briefly wondered what it would have been like to be in that kind of relationship… with Slade he knew that, eventually, in one way or another, he was the one who was going to end up being fucked, and that was fine… But switching…Wouldn't that be confusing? What if they _both _wanted to-

A bite to his neck brought him back to the present.

"Ow!" he muttered.

"Well, pay attention, then." Slade snorted, making Robin chuckle.

"I'm sorry… please don't stop…" Robin asked, as the man had slowed down considerably. Robin tilted his head up and kissed the man gently. It was supposed to be teasing, but too much warmth came into the picture, and Slade had a strange look in his eye as they parted.

"Robin..?"

"I…" Robin felt like he had shown the table his poker-hand, had gotten vary strong reactions but wasn't sure what he had held… he had let Slade know something he himself _didn't_… he didn't know how that was even possible. "Just… sorry, I… kiss me?" he begged meekly, and Slade did, as they continued to move slowly against each other. The kiss deepened, and, after a while, the speed quickened as well.

* * *

Robin winced as his head hit the wall behind the bed, as they had been moving slowly upwards, and used his hands to shield him, pushing back, while trying to convey his discomfort to Slade, between kisses. Suddenly his world shifted again, and he was now completely up against the wall, Slade pinning him there while balancing on his knees, not missing a stroke. Robin felt himself sink even further down on Slade's shaft with every thrust, and soon started to wonder if the man's balls would join his cock as well.

"I can hear you like this…?" Slade whispered hoarsely in his ear, and all Robin could do was nod and groan in reply. This position was the best ever, although it was hell on his back, and would probably leave bruises. He felt his climax approaching again, and now he did what he had threatened earlier, and bit Slade's shoulder while he screamed out his release into it. Slade finished almost at the same time, and Robin then felt himself slowly slide down the wall, cradled in the man's arms.

* * *

They ended up almost as they had begun, with Slade covering Robin's body, one of the teen's naked legs still wound around his hip. Robin felt the man's cock leave him, his muscles clenching at the empty feeling, and a dribble of cum slid out between his cheeks. He looked down at himself and then up at Slade, studying their sweaty, panting bodies.

"Are we dirty enough for that shower yet, you think?" he grinned.

At that moment Robin heard the scariest sound he had ever experienced.

"Lockdown override." the mechanical voice drawled, and, tumbling into the room, came his team.

Even Slade was too shocked to react.

"Robin! Is something- oh!" Starfire started.

"Dude, I am too _young_ to see this!" Beast Boy whimpered, turning into an armadillo and curled up tightly. Raven surreptitiously rolled him towards the hallway with her foot.

"Um… hi. Sorry." she muttered, and her face was actually red.

"We… man, we… we heard strange noises, and… man… I… we…_man_…" Cy stuttered. The green ball on the floor seemed to shudder at the word 'noises'.

"Is he your boy-friend?" Starfire suddenly piped up cheerily.

All eyes, including Robin's, landed on Slade.

"He… I… well…" Robin started. He had expected his team to start screaming Slade's name, call Batman, press the alarm… _anything_, but it seemed like they simply didn't recognize him. It wasn't that strange, perhaps. Connecting a naked man in their leader's bed with a villain who had been gone from their lives a long time even _before_ the fateful trip… all in all it had been well over a year since they had even spoken of him. "…yes…" he finally managed, because a 'no' would raise even more questions. "Could… could we have some privacy, please?"

"S-sure…" Cy started to back out, while Raven helped by respectively dragging and rolling the other two members out.

"Are you having the sex?" Starfire had time to ask, before the door slid back into place, a click telling Robin that Cyborg had locked it again.

"You have very considerate friends." Slade remarked, as he looked down on the teen. They hadn't moved. Slade was still on top of him, and Robin's leg was still around his hip.

"Please, I'm having a mental breakdown… may I have it in peace?" Robin whispered brokenly.

"Not wanting to talk to your _boyfriend_…?" Slade asked wryly. "Communication is a vital part of a relationship… or so I've heard…"

"Slade, please… What was I supposed to say? 'No, this is our arch enemy; he just came by to fuck me'?" Robin growled, somewhat sullenly.

"What have I told you about pouting?" the man smirked, "And isn't your generation all about 'fuck-buddies'?"

"You've been watching too much TV at the home, old man." Robin snorted.

"Brat."

"Hey, what happened to 'princess'?" Robin objected.

"One gets what one deserves. Besides, I doubt any princess has _ever _looked this fucked. Time to clean up." With that Robin found himself lifted into the air and slung over Slade's shoulder.

He was set down a moment later in the en-suite bathroom, and had still not found the words to object to the humiliating treatment when the shower started. Robin simply closed his mouth then, feeling like he missed the moment anyway.

The shower was spacious, and fitted both of them easily, although Robin was just a _tad _to upset at the moment to enjoy it.

"Relax…" Slade told him for the second time that night, bending down to kiss his neck. "It's no big deal…"

"No big deal?! We were practically _doing it_!" Robin shuddered, mortified.

"So? Now you don't have to have 'the talk' with the little green one. I'm sure it was very informative for all involved."

"What if they realize who you are?!"

"So? Batman knows."

"Oh, _shit_, what if they tell _Bruce_!"

"I don't think he could get any _more _upset, do you?"

"I wouldn't bet on it…" Robin said darkly.

"Well, if he does, you can just run away with me…" Slade chuckled. Robin snapped his head up.

"W-what?"

"It was a joke."

"Oh… oh, right…"

"Close your eyes or you're going to get shampoo in them…" the man then said, and Robin obeyed, soon revelling in the way strong but nimble fingers massaged his scalp, building up the lather. He was surprised at the man's gentleness. He had felt it before, once or twice, and he knew Slade had cared for him when he was sick, but it was still strange to connect all that power and ruthlessness with moment like these. Robin leaned into the touch, finding himself smiling softly. The hands eventually left his head, venturing lower, and, after a while, Robin cracked an eye open.

"You don't think you've fucked me enough tonight?"

"Nope." Slade answered simply, and soon Robin was up against the wall again, enjoying the position just as much as before.

* * *

Half an hour later, he was stretched out, wrapped in a towel, lying on a clean bed. He had chuckled when Slade had stripped it, but, well… it needed to be done. He noticed they had even ripped the sheet in two places, but how that had happen, he had no idea.

Slade was, surprisingly, next to him, but as Robin curled up to him, an arm over his chest, he knew the man would be gone when he woke up. He couldn't stop him, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to. There was no way they could be together, after all… the Titan's would figure it out eventually, and Slade wouldn't just take a job at the post-office. He was a killer, _not_, Robin added to himself, _that those couldn't work at a post office_, and he wouldn't change. Not for anything, and especially not for a skinny teen with a hero-complex. He was here now, though, and maybe, just maybe, he would be back again in six months or so… Robin curled up closer to the man, somewhat surprised Slade hadn't complained about the cuddling, and, with a bitter-sweet feeling in his heart, fell asleep.

* * *

There were no surprises in the morning. The spot next to him was empty, the sheets cool. Robin's towel had long since slipped off, but he found himself well bundled up in the covers, warm and snug. He really didn't want to face his team just yet, especially as he had to explain where his so-called 'boyfriend' had gone off to.

Robin, therefore, turned over and hoped for another hour or two of sleep.

Alas, he heard the door behind him slide open just a moment later, and the mouth-watering scent of freshly made pancakes assaulted his nose.

"Please, just a bit longer?" he murmured, pulling the covers tighter.

"Not hungry?"

Robin's eyes snapped open.

"Slade?!" The teen sat up and turned around, staring at the man by the bed. "What are you doing?"

"I believe it is called 'bringing breakfast'." Slade said dryly, an amused glint in his eye.

"Yeah, but, but… _why_?" Robin asked, as Slade placed a tray across his lap.

"Because it is morning. Now, the strawberry jam can go on the pancakes or on you. Your choice."

* * *

A few minutes later Robin was eating, more or less because that was easier than trying to grasp the concept of Slade doing this for him. Slade took a forkful of the pancakes too, every now and then, nodding appreciatively.

"Your metal friend is not a bad cook, I must say."

"You… you met him?"

"Of course. I met all of them."

Robin ran his eyes over Slade's frame. The man had walked out there, in only his _jeans_, and actually _talked _to…?

"… just kill me now…" Robin groaned. "What if they found out who you are?"

"Oh, they know."

"Oh, good, they- _WHAT_?!"

"That pale girl, Raven, was the first to see it, I think."

"What… what did they do?"

"They said I had ten minutes to go get you, before they called in the JL, including Batman…that was about eight minutes ago."

Slade caught Robin at the door.

"You might want to put some clothes on?" he suggested, and Robin snarled, rushing to his wardrobe to get dressed.

Thirty seconds later he rushed into the common room.

"Don't call them! Don't call!" he yelled, startling the other Titan's.

"Call who?" Cyborg asked.

"The Justice League!" Robin explained, his voice nearly cracking from the anxiety. He got blank stares in reply. Robin twirled around to face Slade.

"You lied to me, you bastard!"

"Only to get you out of bed…" Slade smirked, leaning against the doorframe.

"So they don't know…?"

"That he is Slade? Yeah… we do…" Cyborg said with an annoyed tone in his voice. "But since _you_ do to, we figured we weren't in danger right now…"

"We would like an explanation, though. A good one." Raven spoke up, her voice a bit colder than usual.

"Yeah, and _then _we're gonna call Batman!" Beast Boy decided.

"Please, Robin, do explain?" Starfire asked quietly, with more hurt in her eyes than Robin had ever seen. "Why are you with this man… he threatened you… us… he took you away…"

Robin sighed and sank down in the couch.

"Okay, I'll tell you… you know some of it anyway, and- Slade? Could you _please_ put a shirt on?!"

* * *

One hour later Robin looked up to meet his friend's eyes again. He had told them the complete truth this time, no censoring, no holding back. He was a bit taken aback by the looks in the other's eyes. Starfire and Raven looked rather… _lovesick_, and the boys radiated reluctant awe.

"Oh, so he did save you _and_ the Batman?" Starfire breathed.

"He was _paid_." Beast Boy objected. "Slade's a_ whore_…" he concluded with barely concealed glee.

"Is this particular friend important to you?" Slade asked Robin casually, glaring at the changeling. He had actually humoured Robin and gone to fetch his shirt, then leaning against the backrest of the couch, listening to the teen tell the story, correcting him now and then.

"Don't kill my friends, please." Robin sighed.

"His aura is tainted…" Raven told them, looking at Slade thoughtfully. "If you let me, I can cleanse it?" she offered.

"Try that, girl, and I'll demonstrate how it ended _up_ that way…" Slade growled.

A very small smile graced the empath's lips.

"I like him." she let them know. "He's dark."

Starfire floated up to the mercenary, locking eyes with him, as if he was a strange but fascinating beast.

"Do you love Robin?"

"Starfire!" Robin flew up from the couch.

"I am sorry?" the alien, turned in the air towards her leader. "That was not an appropriate question for this occasion?"

"They have probably not _said_ it yet…" Cyborg leered.

"No, Slade is waiting for just the right _moment_…" Beast Boy giggled, and the two started making kissing noises.

"But you were having the sex? The sex is not had until one is in holy wed-locking, is it?" Starfire looked confused.

"You need to stop reading Raven's old romance-novels…" Robin sighed. "So… guys… sorry I didn't say anything before, but… well… I didn't want to freak you out, and, well… I wasn't sure I'd even see Slade again, so…"

"No, walking in on you two didn't freak us out at _all_…" Cy said dryly.

"Walking in on who? What?" Beast Boy asked confused.

"Raven had to tamper a bit with his memory… he refused to uncurl…" Cyborg stage-whispered.

"Sorry…" Robin muttered, blushing. "Err… guys… I… kinda need to talk to Slade now, okay?"

"Put a bloody sock on the door this time…" Cy suggested. "Okay, team! While Robin and his bf go and … do whatever, why don't we go play some ball?"

"Last one to arrive at the hoop is surely a knarloof!" Starfire shouted, and took off towards the roof, a Beast Boy in bird-form in hot pursuit. Raven lazily floated towards the ceiling and simply melted into it, knowing she'd be the first one there.

"Damn!" Cyborg cursed, and set off towards the stairs.

* * *

"Soo…." Slade smirked and sank down onto the couch next to Robin, reclining in it and looking like ha didn't have a worry in the world. "We needed to 'talk'? Are you dumping me?" he added with a chuckle.

Robin, though, looked miserable.

"Yeah."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean… no…"

"That's better."

"Because there's nothing _to_ dump, is there? There's no 'us'…"

"I'd say there's a lot of 'us'." Slade frowned. "Just ask the psychics who are invading my island…"

"That was just _sex_." Robin shrugged irritably. "And… it's nice, and stuff-"

"_Nice_?" Slade snarled.

"Yeah…" Robin ignored him, "but it's not like it could last… and… I don't think I'm the kind of person who can have a 'fuck buddy'. Sorry."

"Well, I can't be your _boyfriend_." Slade muttered, crossing his arms.

"I know." Robin answered quietly.

"Your 'father' hates my guts, and your friends annoy the hell out of me…" the man hesitated. "Sounds like I already _am_…"

Robin looked up at the man and grinned a little bit.

"But… it's not like you would have any trouble with me dating other people?"

"No. They would be dead, but after _that_, no…" Slade shrugged.

"And you hate snuggling and the way I move around in bed, so you wouldn't want to sleep with me, right?"

"One can get used to the strangest things…"

"But… you are afraid you'll change…" Robin's voice was more serious now, and Slade's eye met his solemnly.

"So are you."

Robin found that the man was right, as usual.

"So what do we do?"

"Well, I'm a genius, and you are… not that dumb…" Slade grinned. "We'll figure things out…"

"Without bloodshed?" Robin asked sarcastically. At that moment a star-bolt smashed through the roof, and the sad remains of a basketball landed on Slade's head.

"I doubt it."

_The End…__ unless you come up with something…_

**A/N: **okay, so when I discovered that I'd written that the 'walking in' part I was all; "NO!" and deleted it. This was supposed to be a "wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am" plot-what-plot story, so that couldn't happen. I just couldn't write Slade in the same room with the Titan's (NOT fighting), I mean, that's just… crazy! That wouldn't and couldn't happen! But… it did… because, somehow, the 'walking in' moment reappeared, and things happened… I remember an reviewer of "Black sheep" kinda complaining by the end that they never said "I love you"… I was all "No, of course not", because how was THAT supposed to happen? I couldn't picture this Slade saying it (I still can't) and Robin saying it FIRST…? No, he would expect to be hurt… besides, none of them wants to admit any deeper feelings even to themselves, I think… even I, as a writer, am not sure… I THINK there is more than lust there, but maybe the connection between them isn't the _traditional_ kind of love? OMFG, I'm getting pretentious here… -lol- Sorry… Well, it was a strange story… I'm not sure if there's more, I'm not sure where to take them… but if you have an idea, you are welcome to tell me, and I might run with it… I can see Bruce having an aneurysm if he discovers that Slade is back, but further that that… blank… ;o)

All the best!  
/W

EDIT: thank you SO much to **Tsuki the Avenger** who helped me by pointing out that it's called "insulation" not "isolation"... I've fixed it! ANd I've learned something!


	60. Honeymoon Love

**Ha! I bet you thought you wouldn't see me until next weekend, but here I am! -lol- I just remembered that I had this nearly finished, so I just slapped on some smex at the end and posted it. It is by no means great writing, just some entertainment, as I needed a bit of a break....**

**Setting:** Terms- universe, honeymoon on the island.

**Pairing**: Slade/Robin, Speedy/Red X

**A/N:** A big thank you to all my WONDERFUL friends on DA who answered, or tried to answer, a question I posted there… the question was: how old is Robin in the Terms-universe? The reason for asking was that I had lost count… -grin- I was thinking 17, but maybe he's 18…

He was 15 when it all started in "Touch"… As the Titan's kidnaps him and he wakes up, they tell him that he has been in a coma for two years (Thank you** Jayto11 **on DA for pointing this out), so was he still 15 when "Terms" ended, or had he turned 16?

I'm not sure, BUT I WOULD like to write his 18'th B-day, SO I'm gonna go with 17! As his b-day is in the spring, h'll be 18 in a few months anyway, so…? Ok? Well, you have to live with it anyway… again, thank you all! You have amazing memories, I wish I did…

About this: just a mix of stuff, **WARNINGS** for very fluffy, mushy things, a disturbing pairing mentioned and some rather fetish-related dirty talk… BUT you'll find out the name of Robin's and Slade's city! That's big! ;o)

**Honeymoon Love**

Robin stretched and smiled in Slade's arms, turning his head to sleepily look up at the man.

"Good morning, husband…" he beamed.

"Good morning Mr. Wilson." Slade smiled back at him.

Robin's eyes widened somewhat.

"Yes, I am, aren't I?"

"Unless you've changed your mind?"

"Of course not! I want your name, and 'Grayson-Wilson' sounds terrible…" Robin said, scrounging up his nose, making Slade chuckle.

"It really does…" the man agreed.

Robin snuggled closer, letting his fingers trace the man's chest.

"You are aware that continuing with that, will undoubtedly lead to me ending up on top of you?" Slade asked dryly.

"Ummm…maaaaaybe…" Robin grinned.

"Aren't you sore from last night?"

Robin moved and winced.

"A little bit… but not nearly enough… one should think one's husband knew how to do his _job_, but apparently-"

He didn't get any farther.

* * *

They returned to the main island around noon, and, about to pull up on the shore, they noticed that Red and Speedy were busy doing a classical 'making out in the shoreline' scene. The redheads separated long enough to glance up at them and grin.

"Mum! Dad! You're back!" Red greeted them.

"Was the wedding night everything you dreamed it would be, Mum?" Speedy wanted to know. Robin merely smiled.

"What, no blushing?" Red X said.

"No comeback?" Speedy added. They looked at each other.

"Must have been _really_ good then…" Red concluded. "Hey, now that you're married, we're not illegitimate any more, are we?" he grinned.

"On, no, Red…" Robin grinned at them over his shoulder as Slade led him away. "You two will _always_ be bastards…"

"Hey, dad! Mum was mean to us! You should spank him!" Speedy suggested.

"Maybe I should kick you kids off the island so we can get some peace and quiet?" Slade suggested instead.

"Ohhh… tough love…" Red muttered.

"Daddy's just tired. He had a long night…" Speedy grinned. The two burst out in laughter again, as the wind carried Robin's next words towards them.

"Soo… you _won't _spank me, then?"

The newlyweds had lunch with Alfred, and, since the man needed to leave for England, Robin spent the hours till his departure with the old butler, trying to catch up as much as they could. When the helicopter arrived to take him to the airport, Robin clung to the man as long as possible, very unwilling to let him go.

* * *

"You'll see him again…" Slade mumbled as the helicopter took off, and Robin buried his face in his chest.

"How can you be so sure?" Robin choked, trying to get his tears under control.

"Don't doubt your husband." Slade said firmly but with a small smile on his face. "Whenever you want to see him again, I'll make it happen."

* * *

The terrible two, a.k.a. Speedy and Red X, returned shortly thereafter, complaining about sand, which, apparently, had gotten more or less everywhere.

"That's what you get for making out in the waterline." Robin lectured them. "I don't see what you are complaining about, though, you are going to have at _least_ as much fun getting each other clean…"

"Our mother is a very wise boy." Red X said gravely. "Come, brother, let's follow his advice and get dirty in the shower."

"Oh, but I wanted to ask if he ever got spanked!" Speedy complained as he was dragged away.

"Use your _own_ bathroom!" Robin shouted after them. He then sighed, shook his head and sought refuge in Slade's arms again. "Let's sleep in the sea-hut again tonight?"

"As you wish…" Slade said. "But when you say sleep…?"

"I don't _mean_ sleep…" Robin grinned.

"Just wanted to make sure."

* * *

It was only early afternoon, so Slade and Robin, clad only in shorts, took a walk, and soon found themselves in the clearing with the little lake and the waterfall. Robin blushed, remembering the trials he had been through the day before. He absentmindedly ran a hand over his now completely hairless skin as he sat down on the grass, happy not to feel any stubble yet. Perhaps there had been something in the herbs they had used as shaving-cream which stunted the hair-growth a bit… Slade joined him on the grass, and soon they were stretched out, close together, kissing softly. Slade traced the magical henna-like markings on Robin's stomach.

"Those are to make sure we get many kids…" Robin grinned.

"We already have two, I think that's enough…" Slade muttered. "So… except shaving and painting you… what more did they do?"

Robin told Slade everything, making the man almost cry with laughter at some points.

"So what happened to _you_, then?" Robin pouted.

"Well… it seems we both needed the elements blessings, but I had to actually_ fight_ for mine, without being _coddled_…" Slade smirked.

"That's _it_! I'm gonna shave _your _crotch with a stone knife!" Robin threatened. "And of _course_ you had to fight for _me_…" he added, smugly. "So, what did you have to do?"

"Well, to prove that I was worthy of you, oh love of my life, I first had to challenge the water-spirit by holding my breath for as long as possible, and to impress the earth-spirit, I had to keep a boulder raised on straight arms over my head, also for as long as I could."

Robin raised a brow.

"And how long…?"

"My guides got very bored after I had held the rock for a few hours, and had me stop holding my breath after only seven minutes…"

"Piece of cake, then, huh?" Robin muttered, with a hidden smirk.

"Yes, but I _tried_…" Slade grinned. "And standing still with that boulder actually made my shoulders sore."

"Aw, poor baby…" Robin snorted. "So, the wind-challenge, then…?"

"Same as yours actually… and… well… it felt… weird…"

Robin nodded solemnly. That had truly _felt _like a blessing…

"And then we shared the fire-trial…" Slade concluded.

"Oh, yeah, _that _I won't forget!" Robin shuddered. "I knew how those things worked, but… well, it was still kinda scary."

"It wasn't because I was on the other side, then?" Slade smirked.

"You being on the other side, is the only reason I would _ever_ cross a path of glowing coals!" Robin snorted.

"Good to hear…" Slade chuckled and leaned over to kiss his young husband again. This time he was stopped, however, by a finger on his lips.

"Slade… there is something I… want to ask you…" Robin's blue eyes were suddenly a shade darker.

"Yes?" Slade felt something in his gut tighten, wondering what was on the teen's mind.

"I don't know if you remember… it was a long time ago…" Robin stopped talking and seemed to collect his thoughts for a moment, before continuing. "Yesterday I promised to be yours forever." he said, simply.

"Yes?" Slade tried to help him along, having no idea what the boy was aiming at.

"And I want to be."

"Robin, I'm not sure I-"

"Yours. _Forever_."

"Oh."

"We've talked about this. Back then you told me to trust you… I _do_… but in all this time, you've never mentioned it again… don't you want it?" Robin's voice turned a little shaky at the end.

"I do. I wanted you to be sure, though-" Slade started.

"I am! I've never _been _more sure!" Robin interrupted. "I _married _you, damnit! I want to spend eternity with you…"

"If you took the same drugs I did, that would mean risking your life…" Slade said softly.

"As I see it, there is a _risk_ that I might die, or a _certainty_…" Robin said stubbornly. "Besides, science must have come a long way since you were injected, right?"

"A very long way…" Slade nodded, "It's safer now."

"So… so you _know _that? You… you have…?"

"Yes. I have a whole department working on it, and they are all but done… but you have to be sure!"

"I told you-"

"Yes, but have you thought about all aspects?" Slade asked sternly. "It won't make you immortal, only give you boosted healing abilities, like me… we could still lose each other, and you still have to watch the people around you grow old and die…"

"I have lost most of them anyway…" Robin said bitterly "and I refuse to lose you… if I die, I swear I'll haunt you!"

"Well, as long as you give me very pleasurable nightmares…" Slade smirked.

"Dirty old man…" Robin grinned.

"Hey, that's your husband you're talking about…" Slade scolded him.

Robin burst out laughing but then turned serious again.

"So… I can?"

"Yes. I don't want to lose you either, you know… I think we ought to wait a few months until you are at least eighteen, maybe twenty…"

"What? Why?"

"Because the serum will stunt any growth-spurt you still might have hidden in that tiny little body of yours…" Slade leered.

"Sounds like someone doesn't want to get_ into_ this tiny little body for the rest of this trip?" Robin asked innocently.

"What, no explosion?" Slade smirked. "I was sure you would throw a hissy-fit over that one…"

"Oh, remember that I'm a mature, married man…." Robin said. "I'll just cut my husband off, that's all…"

"You are a very _cruel_ young man…" Slade grinned, "but joking aside, I would like you to wait to take the drug for a while, to be on the safe side… if you don't like that, of course we can discuss it, talk to the scientist, hear what they have to say."

"Well, if it's safer to wait, then I guess I have to wait…" Robin said softly.

"You are so reasonable, I'm starting to wonder if they switched you for someone else before the wedding..." Slade chuckled. "Or drugged you…"

"Yup, they made me lick frogs…" Robin joked.

"Better get a bag of those and bring home with us, then…" Slade grinned.

* * *

After a lovely afternoon by the lake, the couple headed back for dinner. They were, naturally, joined by Red and Speedy, who actually seemed to have tired themselves out enough to come up with an idea, which not, at first glance at least, involved sex.

"You are invited to movie-night! We have rigged one of the conference-rooms and carried in soft chairs and everything!" Red said, sounding very excited.

"And what are we watching? Gaytanamo? Bear Party 4? Basic Plumbing 3?" Robin asked dryly.

"No, not porn! Although that's not a bad idea…" Speedy said, and Robin could see that he was memorizing the titles. "Were gonna do a 'Lord of the Rings'-marathon! We even downloaded them legally and everything!"

"Oh…" Robin said. "Well... that's... okay, we're in!"

"We are?" Slade asked.

"Yes, we are. We are married now, which gives me the right to answer for you." Robin grinned.

"And what rights does it give _me_?" Slade wanted to know.

"The right to obey, of course!" Robin chirped happily.

"Oh, Rob… you are _really_ gunning for that spanking, aren't you?" Red X snickered.

"Oh, come on, Slade, even _you_ will love these movies… _please_?" Robin said.

"Please, no puppy-dog-eyes… didn't you say that you were mature only an hour or so ago?" Slade sighed. "All right… movie it is… But I want the record to show that I would rather have spent the night driving your through the mattress."

"Yes, but that's how you would rather spend _every_ night." Robin snorted. "Is there popcorn?"

"Yes! We got the chopper-guy to fly over to the mainland, and-"

"You used the _helicopter_ to get _popcorn_?!" Slade growled incredulously. "Have you _any_ idea how expensive chopper-fuel is?"

"Yep, it costs half an hour of excessive flirting and a vague promise of a threesome…" Red grinned.

"Henderson is straight!" Slade snorted.

The redheads glanced at each other.

"Errmmm… not anymore…"

* * *

It was very, very late, or rather, early, when the two couples came out of the conference room.

"Sooo… I don't get it… was that blond fairy and that dwarf together?" Slade asked.

"He's an _elf_ not a _fairy_! And _yuck_!" Red exclaimed.

Robin, who understood that Slade was only teasing, kept quiet.

"I don't know… they seemed to have a_ lot_ of chemistry…" Slade continued, scratching his cheek.

"That's it; I'll never be able to watch those movies again!" Red cried.

Robin chuckled and took Slade's hand, intent on dragging him to the nearest bedroom before Red killed him. It was much too late to go out to the sea-hut now anyway…

"The ring was interesting though… really powerful…" Slade muttered.

"Yeah, well, you already have a ring like that, don't you?" Speedy said and pointed to Robin's engagement ring.

"What do you mean?" Slade asked, puzzled.

"Well… it likes binds you together, and with it you rule the whole of Echo City… and well… ruling the biggest city in the world, is more or less like ruling the world, right?" Red, who had caught on to his boyfriend's thinking, explained.

Slade chuckled and pulled Robin closer.

"You might be right… well, you two little hobbits better go to bed… and no trouble until at least lunch tomorrow!"

"Damn…" Red muttered. "And I wanted to try out the paragliding-water-ski-thing…"

* * *

As Slade and Robin entered the master bedroom, Robin glanced down on his ring and smiled.

"They were right you know… but…"

"But what?" Slade said, being busy undressing his husband without him noticing.

"Nah, it's nothing, but…"

Slade chuckled.

"Out with it."

"Shouldn't there be two?" Robin blurted out. "I mean, I know I gave you the watch, and we actually never talked about trading rings, but…"

"I thought you didn't want any 'mushy stuff', as you put it…" Slade said carefully.

"Yeah, and doing the ring-thing_ is_ mushy… but…" Robin suddenly burst out chuckling. "Oh, I'm so controlling! I just realized that I want everyone else to see that_ you_ are married too!"

Slade laughed and left Robin to finish undressing by himself, while he went to a drawer.

"I debated for the longest time whether to bring these to the ceremony or not…" he said, digging up a small box, "but I didn't want to push anything over the top… Then I decided to bring it to the hut, but I actually forgot…" Slade admitted, looking abashed. He opened the box and Robin's eyes widened. In it there were not one, but two rings, one a slightly larger version of his own, and one a thin band of oddly shaped gold, adorned with the eternity-symbol set with small, exquisite, black diamonds.

"It's… wow… but… I already have a ring?" Robin said.

"In some countries each partner has two; an engagement ring and a wedding ring, but this… was meant as your morning-gift."

Robin blushed a bit, not sure what to say.

"Take your ring off…" Slade continued.

Robin slid it off his finger, feeling suddenly even more naked, and, to his surprise, Slade slid the new ring on instead. Robin then blinked as Slade took the engagement ring from him and slid that on as well. There was a soft click and Robin gasped as the two rings seemed to merge perfectly into one, the odd shape of the new ring now explained, as it merged with the old one..

"That's… wow…" he repeated himself and made Slade chuckle.

"Would you do me the honor?" the man asked, and Robin quickly took the ring from the box, and, with a kiss, slid it onto Slade's finger.

"There… now, if someone comes sniffing around you, they have been warned, and I have every right to kill them."

"I think the police would argue with that…" Slade smirked.

"Let them." Robin grinned, and pulled his husband towards the bed.

* * *

By the morning, or rather, around late lunch, the two couples could be found at the beach. Chairs, sun beds and parasols had been brought down to make the group more comfortable, and together with coolers containing lunch and refreshing drinks, tables with towels and bottles of sunscreen lotion as well as blankets, if someone wanted to rest on the sand, the area started to look like an outdoor room.

Slade was stretched out in one of the comfortable sun beds in the shadow. He had pulled the top part up so he was just reclining into it instead of lying flat, and could therefore watch his love 'frolicking' in the waves with his young friends. The man smiled almost wistfully. Robin could switch from mature to childish in the blink of an eye, but Slade didn't mind. Robin never had much of a childhood. Besides, he was wearing a pair of the very skimpy bathing suits Slade had gotten him for Christmas, so Robin could pretty much do anything he wanted…

"Hey what are you thinking about?"

Slade was startled from his thoughts, which had taken a slightly more naughty turn, by Robin's voice.

"Oh, I'm just thinking about how I'm too old for you…" Slade grinned as Robin straddled his thighs.

"Yes, you are, old man…." Robin grinned, scooting up. The feeling of the wet, cold, flimsy piece of fabric gliding up against his crotch, were wetting Slade's own shorts from _both _sides. "But maybe you like that, huh?" Robin's grin had turned positively evil.

"Like what?" Slade tried to focus.

"That I'm so young? Want me to call you daddy?" Robin snickered.

Slade wondered if any of those coolers contained some form of alcohol. It wasn't like Robin to forget his lesson from the 'bachelor party', but who knew?

"Robin…" he growled warningly, but the teen took no notice.

"I bet you _would_…" he said, and rubbed up closer while he was leaning in, whispering. "Touch me, daddy… please… oh, daddy! Harder daddy! Daddy, fuck me…. oh, daddy, fuck me harder!"

Slade wouldn't stand for teasing like that. Well. _Part_ of him would, apparently. He smirked as he saw that Robin had been affected as well, and now the little suit hid very little indeed.

Slade hadn't used his strength and speed to his full advantage for a while, but he did now. His fingers found the switch which made the sun bed recline all the way back, and then Slade grabbed the young man on top of him and flipped them over. Robin gasped in surprise, but Slade kissed him, making sure he didn't object to what came next. Robin squirmed as he felt his wet bathing suit being pulled down to his knees.

Slade's shorts had a fly, and he quickly freed himself, before reaching for the closest bottle of lotion.

* * *

Robin tried to convey to his husband that he didn't necessarily _want_ to be fucked in the open, especially not with Red and Speedy somewhere close by, but trying to talk while being kissed was difficult. When his legs, still tangled in his swimwear at the knees, were pushed up towards his chest, their lips parted, but before Robin realized this, he felt the wet tip of Slade' cock between his cheeks and gave up on holding on to any sort of negative opinion, as well as modesty.

* * *

Slade pushed in quickly, smirking down at the boy who looked like he couldn't believe this was happening, but loved it nonetheless. Once buried, he started a slow rhythm while pulling Robin's swimwear all the way off. Robin parted his free legs, and ended up with one around the man's waist and one over his shoulder, giving Slade all the control and access he wanted.

"Oh… yes… daddy…" Robin gasped, intending to tease the man a bit more but instead ending up crying out a little louder when his words made Slade snap his hips forward violently. "Daddy,_ faster_!"

It was clear to both of them now that they were going to play this game to the finish, and Slade bent down, leering at the moaning teen under him.

"You like it? You like daddy's cock in your boy-pussy, don't you? Fucking your little tight ass, like you've been begging me, you little cock-tease?"

"Mmm… yes… yes daddy, please fuck me, you… God, you feel so _good_, so _big_… please fill me, daddy…"

"I will… Daddy will fill you so full of cum you'll be able to _taste_ it…" Slade promised with a growl, making Robin buck and thrash, meeting the thrusts as hard as he could.

"I… I'm… I'm coming… daddy!" Robin cried and a jet stream of white cum splattered between them both, followed by several smaller bursts. Three thrusts later and Slade cried out harshly as he emptied himself in his young lover.

A few steadying breaths later, Slade looked down on Robin, who had his eyes closed and a lazy, big grin on his face.

"That… was amazing…" the teen panted.

"Yeah…"

"It was…"

The two voices were coming from their side, and Robin's eyes snapped open. Red and Speedy were stretched out on a sun bed right next to theirs, and seemed to have been quiet busy themselves.

"You know, dad, that's a really interesting way to apply sun-lotion…" Red grinned.

"You think we'll get a little sister or brother now?" Speedy asked eagerly.

"Well, that's how babies are made, all right!" Red confirmed. "More or less…" he added thoughtfully.

"How about that foursome?" Speedy grinned.

Robin, too well fucked to be embarrassed, even though Slade was still buried inside him, and, if he wasn't mistaken, getting hard again, just wound his arms around the man's neck.

"I've got all I need right here…" Robin purred. "Sorry, but not even you two _together_ can compete with my husband…"

The End (for now…)

**A/N:** Thank you **kitsunechibiko **for coming up with the name "Echo City" (or just Echo, for short). I got a LOT of great suggestions, but this kinda stuck, although I had almost decided on another name… I searched it, and there are a few places called that, but I went for it anyway… there's a lot of Springfield's, for example! I liked "Echo" because it's tied in with mythology, AND because the city is HUGE and… okay, so now I don't know how to explain that, but it makes sense in my mind! ;)

I can't keep from thinking that if I was more of a nerd, I would be doing like street-maps and stuff for it, huh? Luckily I'm not… ooohhh… I wonder how the public transportation-network works? OHHH! I'll make time-tables! –grin- Did I scare you there?

Oh, the porn-film titles are real… Wynja enjoys that kind of research, she does… -grin-

I have a slightly different 18'Th b-day party planned for Robin, but I have no idea when I'll write it… but it's coming, I'm sure… maybe as a Christmas-present?

I'm not sure I'll be doing Christmas-drabbles this year, it all depends on work, but it has been so much fun for the last two years… so I'll probably will… you can start thinking about what you might want me to write, but I'm not promising anyone anything yet! Just think of a pairing/plot suitable for a shorter type of drabble, or if you want a "what if" or something else based on some of my earlier work… If I do them, I'll let you know in a drabble in late October/early November… as usual I'll only be able to do the first ten or so who wishes for a drabble, so if you want one, stay tuned! ;) Oh, it WOULD be fun to do 24… (because in Sweden the celebrate X-mas on the 24'th…) one for each day! But that would have to mean SHORT drabbles… hmmm… I'll think about it… I'm not sure twenty-four people would wish for a present, anyway, but I might be able to fill the empty spots myself… ;o)

CU!  
/W


	61. Sweet Tricks Halloween 09

**Pairings**: our favorite bird and our favorite thief

**Genre:** a light and fun one

**Warnings:** None. This story contains no calories… _if_ you review… -dark laughter-

**Sweet Tricks**

It was Halloween and Robin felt rather much like Santa Clause, which was a bit strange, considering the season. He had just landed, softly on his feet, after jumping down from the closest fire-escape. He was about to cross Jump's main city park on his way to the hospital on the other side. It was rather dark under the trees, and not a good place to use a grapple-hook, so the bird was temporarily flightless.

In his arms was a bag of candy, to be handed out at the children's ward. It was a rather small bag, but it was the very last of half a truckload the Titans had taken there, and all around the city, during the day. The charity candy-drive had been very successful, and it was all about kids giving some of their candy to the charity, to those who might need it more than them. The Titan's had both organized and worked the drive, making the children want to offer something just to meet their heroes, which that was always good for the old ego.

The team had been packing up, ready to go home and start their own Halloween celebrations, when two little kids had come running with a bag of their own. They had just heard of the drive and were very upset that it was over, so Robin offered to take it to the hospital himself. Not only was he doing a good deed, he_ really_ needed to stretch his legs and have some alone-time after a whole day standing around and smiling. Not that it had killed him. Robin was pretty sure Batman would have dropped dead by now, for example, but _man_ he needed a break!

Unfortunately he wasn't about to have one.

The bag was suddenly snatched from his hand by someone behind him.

Robin spun around and then sighed.

"Give me the bag back."

Red X blinked behind his mask. He had expected a little birdy-tantrum and to be chased across the rooftops, not this.

"Errr… no? I stole it?" he tried, not very sure about his role in this, all of a sudden.

"Yes, yes, you are Red X, the thief, I get it, now give it back." Robin snorted, glaring at the figure in the gloom.

"Thief's… don't _do_ that?" Red tried again, hoping to get an affirmative response this time, because he felt like he was in deep water here.

"Do you_ know_ how many Red X'es I've dealt with today? And _Slades_? I had a Slade barely reaching my knee, who kept kicking my foot for half an hour while his mum was taking pictures! I'm at the end of my rope with dressed up idiots, so just give the candy back or I'm going to pretend that you really_ are_ Red X and kick your ass!"

"Awww… had a tough day, kid?" Red X snickered. "Come… may I offer you some chocolate?"

"_The candy is for the kids_!" Robin snarled. "I can almost believe you _are_ the real Red X… you are annoying and thick enough, that's for sure!"

"Hey, that hurt my feelings!" Red pouted. "Fine! You can have your candy back then… for a treat."

"Excuse me?" Robin gaped.

"Well… you give me a treat, I'll give you candy…" Red grinned under his mask.

"That's not how it works, check the rulebook!" Robin snapped.

"There_ is_ one? Really? Well, I wouldn't care about rules, would I? Being a thief and all…"

"Yeah, and you are _really_ in character…" Robin muttered and crossed his arms. "Look. I'm tired, I just want to get the candy to the hospital so I can go home to our party, so _sure_… I'll play along… what do you want?"

"How about a kiss?"

Robin took a step back.

"Watch it, or I'll arrest you for… for… sexually harassing a hero!"

"There's a law against that_ too_? Poor you, must be boring in the long run…" Red snickered. "Come on… is it the guy thing? Is the leader of the Titan's prejudiced? Ahh… maybe you're a homophobe!"

"I'm not!" Robin barked. "I'm just not gay!"

"Sooo… one kiss won't_ turn_ you…unless it's really_ good_, that is, which it will be, but that's not how it happens… or is that what you _think_ in your homophobic little mind?"

"Of course not! You are being ridiculous!"

"Oh… well… maybe you can't kiss, then? Never been kissed, Robin? Scared?"

The S word. Well… one of them, as the other was 'Slade'. It was rather like waving a red flag in front of a bull, when it came to Robin. Lucky Red.

"I'm not scared, and I'm not a homophobe!" Robin all but yelled. "I'll kiss you, just to shut you up!"

"Great!" Red X grinned and pulled up the lower part of his mask. "Don't worry, bird-boy, I'll take it easy on y- mmmppfff!" Suddenly X found himself pushed up against a tree, receiving the kiss of his life. Robin wasn't doing the quick peck, either. He had a point to prove, so there was open mouths and _tongue_.

As it ended, way too soon for Red's liking, both teens were flushed and out of breath.

"Now… candy." Robin panted.

"Sure, babe…" Red X said. "Here it is."

"That's _one_ bar!" Robin objected.

"Yeah? I didn't say you would get it all, did I? One kiss, one candy, that's fair! If you want more, you gotta give more…"

"Blackmailer."

"I prefer '_opportunist_'." Red smirked, and now Robin could see it too, not just hear it in the other teen's voice. "But I'm gonna be fair… invite me to the party, and I'll give you half the candy."

"In-invite you-?" Robin was still a bit woozy from the kiss, although he didn't know why.

"Sure! Come on, there is gonna be a lot of people there, what's one more? Especially such a wonderful kisser."

Robin tried to find a reason, _any_ reason, this guy might accept, but it was useless, so he nodded.

"Okay… you're invited…" he muttered. "For three quarters of the candy!"

"Awww… okay… still a lot of kisses left…" Red chuckled. "Soo…" he pulled Robin closer. "Where were we?"

Robin had _meant_ to count the kisses and the candy, he _really_ had to, but, somehow, that didn't seem so very important after a while. Red had turned the tables on him so now _Robin_ was the one pressed up against a lucky tree, but not even _that_ fact could bother the teen at the moment.

It had been almost fifteen minutes before Robin's communicator beeped, and Robin, reluctantly, returned to the real world, dragging Red X, kicking and screaming, along with him.

"R-robin here." he gasped.

"Rob! What's wrong, where are you?" Cy asked, his face alight with worry. Well. Half of it.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Robin declared hastily, _and_ truthfully. He was very well indeed. "I'm on my way, I just decided to… take a run."

"Err… okay…" said Cyborg, who long since had stopped questioning his leader's quirky training-schedule, unless it involved him. "Se ya in a bit then?"

"Yeah, Robin out." The hero said and snapped the communicator shut.

"I'll see you in a bit too…" Red X promised. "Meet me at ten on the roof of the Tower."

Robin was just about to ask how the heck the teen had thought he would get up there, when Red pressed a button on his belt and disappeared.

Robin was left trying to cope with several things. The fact that he had been making out with the _real_ Red X, and for _candy_ nonetheless, and that he had invited a criminal to their party… and last, but not even close to least… the fact that his tights were considerable… tighter…

Red X, half way home by now, considered the very same things, but from a rather happier point of view. He also decided that buying the candy and bribing the kids to take it to the Titan's looking all sad, was _so _worth the money… trick and treat indeed…

_The End._


	62. Kitty Snippet Halloween 09

**A/N: **This is an UNFINISHED drabble… I started writing it, but then I couldn't bring myself to keep working on it, due to a family emergency (see my Deviant Art account's journal if you are curious… ;). It contains a few laughs though, and I can't really use it in anything else, so I thought I'd post it anyway…

This is from the "Circus Freak" universe, that is: SladinX-pairing and Robin is a Neko (human with cat-ears, tail, claws and other attributes)

**Kitty Snippet, Halloween 2009**

Robin's pointed ears stood straight up and almost quivered in excitement with the news he had to tell his lovers.

"Guess what?!" he hollered, as he landed in the middle of the bed with a thump.

"Ah!" Red X gasped and sat up, clutching his heart. "Stop _doing _that at three thirty in the morning!"

"But I have _news_!" Robin explained, his ears slightly lowered now.

"Is there a fire? Or a ticking bomb?" Slade muttered into his pillow.

"No! It's even better!" Robin grinned, getting a weird look from the man. "I met the chief of police!"

"NO! You're not handing me over, are you?" Red X asked worriedly.

"That_ would_ be good news…" Slade smirked, lifting his head from the pillow, suddenly more interested.

"Hey!" Red pouted.

"Stop it! Red you know Slade was joking, he loves you!" Robin said, with such a conviction that Slade preferred to just go along with it. "And I would _never _give you up!... wait… _why_? What did you _do_?" Robin's eyes turned as sharp as his claws.

"Err… nothing?" Red said hopefully.

Robin's eyes turned sharper.

"I'm… sorry?" the thief tried.

The piercing blue gaze narrowed.

"…and I'll… take it back? First thing tomorrow?"

"Good." Robin nodded.

Slade made a sound that could have been a snicker, had it come from a lesser man.

Red X glared at him.

"I happen to remember last week, when Robin made you repair that building one of your robots had damaged…" he said snidely.

"Well, it… made a mistake…" Slade tried to explain. "Of course I had to… rectify it..."

"You weren't planning to, before Robin gave you _the look_."

"I WANNA TELL YOU MY NEWS!" Robin suddenly yelled in frustration. How could the two bicker when he had such wonderful things to tell? He drew a deep breath "We're invited to the Police department's Halloween Party!"

"Are you crazy, they will arrest me and Slade on the spot!" Red X gasped.

"No they won't! You'll be my dates!" Robin snorted. "Besides, it's a costume-party, we _have_ to go!"

"Those are the rules now…?" Red muttered.

"I have a few questions, kitten…" Slade growled as he reached out and grabbed Robin's neck in a firm but gentle grip. The cat-boy immediately turned to jelly and let himself be dragged on top of the mercenary, purring all the way. "First… where exactly did you meet the chief of police at this time of night?"

"Hmmm? Oh, I helped them with some drug-dealers down at the docks…" Robin told them.

"Mafia-related?" Slade asked.

"M-hmm…. Nasty guys… fought dirty too." Robin said, and closed his eyes in bliss as Slade started stroking his ears.

"And you didn't think of asking us for help?" the man asked in a voice which clearly stated that Robin _should_ have.

"What? No! I'm the hero here, that's_ my_ job! _Your_ job is to… not be too bad…" Robin finished lamely. Truth be told, he had very little insight when it came to what the other members of his pack actually _did_ do for a living. As long as he didn't find out, he didn't let it bother him. Ignorance is bliss.

"You still could have told us." Red X said, more or less because he liked that Robin was in trouble for once, instead of him.

"Well, you two were sleeping!" Robin defended himself. "What kinds of criminals sleep all night, by the way?" he teased.

"The good ones." Slade said simply.

"Huh?"

"It is only amateurs who need the cover of darkness. The pros can do _anything, anywhere, any time_."

Robin snorted and rolled off Slade so he was now wedged between the two, in his usual place. He snagged some of the covers, and snuggled in.

"Well, well, then you don't mind going, then, since you won't be working… g'night!"

"I _did_ have more questions…" Slade pointed out.

"Ah, we'll figure out what to dress up as tomorrow…" Robin smiled and closed his eyes.

Slade and Red X looked at each other over the quietly purring form.

"As long as we're up…?" Red X asked. "It_ is_ his fault for waking us, after all…"

Slade smirked and nodded.

They pounced.

* * *

"How about the three musketeers?" Robin suggested the next day. He was sitting cross-legged on a table in their small kitchen, scribbling on a piece of paper.

"I'm not wearing a frilly shirt." Slade said decisively. Somehow the issue of not wanting to go had been set aside, and now the discussion had turned to what to wear.

"And _I'm_ not going if Slade_ has_ to wear a frilly shirt, especially not if he also get's to have one of those fencing-sword-thingys." Red said in the same tone. "That will be pure carnage."

"Pirates?" Robin said hopefully.

"Again, frilly shirts." Slade shot him down.

"Oh, but you would be so handsome!" Robin tried. "And you can even wear your eye patch! Oh, it's brilliant; no one even knows what you really look like!"

"That is kind of the_ point_!" Red X sighed. "I'm not showing my _real_ face at a police-party, I'm not _that_ stupid!"

"Oh." Robin mumbled as it dawned on him that that might be a bad idea. "Okay, but it would be fun to be dressed as a group… or should we have separate costumes?"

"Ooohhh… I know!" Red X grinned. "How about Star Wars? Slade as Darth Vader, I'll be Bobba Fett, and… well you can be Princess Leia."

"I have to pretend I didn't hear that, or I will never want to have sex with you again…" Robin threatened.

"Likewise." Slade agreed, as he was cutting up some meat for lunch.

"Vampires and vampire-slayers?" X suggested weakly.

"Frilly shirt." Slade said.

"Doesn't _have_ to be!" Robin objected. "But you don't really have the build for a vampire…" he added.

"He can be the slayer? Threatening us with his mighty stake?" Red X grinned.

"That is _our _mighty stake, and I don't want him waving that around in other people's faces…" Robin grinned naughtily, almost making Slade slice his thumb off. The teens snickered happily, before Robin looked back down on his paper and got back to business.

"Let's see… it's Halloween, maybe it should be something scary…?"

"But what's scary? Except Slade, but we can't _all_ dress like him…" Red said.

"Dogs are scary…" Robin shuddered.

"Yeah, but a cat dressed as a dog? I don't think so…" Red smirked.

"Nah." Robin agreed.

"_I_ know!" Robin exclaimed suddenly. "Norse gods! Slade has one eye, so he'll be a great Odin! Loki was a shape-shifter so I'll be him, and Red can be… I don't know… Thor?"

"Who's Thor?" Red asked suspiciously.

"Big guy, slayed giants… had a cool hammer which always returned to him after he had thrown it… err… god of thunder, had this wagon drawn by two big goats."

"Well, though a boomerang hammer sounds semi-cool…" Red started, "…but goats…? Who had the eight-legged horse? Wasn't there one?"

"Yeah, but Sleipner was Odin's… Odin also had a magic spear called Gugner, two wolves called Gere and Freke and, of course, his ravens; Hugin and Munin…"

"Hey, why does Slade gets all the cool stuff?"

"Because he's the king of the gods?" Robin asked wryly. "Besides, you have a wife who gives the gods apples of immortality…"

"I'm _married_?! Well, screw that, then… unless I'm having an affair with Loki…" Red asked hopefully.

"Ermm… no… they were like brothers…" Robin rolled his eyes.

"Okay… and I don't want to be that ponce who was killed by a twig either…"

"Baldur?" Robin grinned. "Nah, I think that 'loved by all' isn't your thing…"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Red pouted.

Robin laughed.

"Nothing… but I must say that I'm impressed with your education… you've actually _heard _about Scandinavian mythology…"

"Yeah, well… it didn't suck as much as math…" Red said, looking a bit proud. Robin smiled and pulled him up to the table for a kiss, feeling, somehow, that his mate had deserved it.

"Okay," he sighed afterwards "let's scratch that idea, then… what else?"

"Well,_ I_ didn't especially mind being a deity…" Slade smirked at them, throwing the meat in the frying pan.

"Big surprise!" Red snickered.

"Let's forget about actual characters… what do we _want_ to wear?" Robin asked the room. "Slade wants a whole mask, right?"

The man nodded.

"Red?" Robin asked.

"Well, a half mask will do, as long as no one can see who I am… If I'm going to a party I'd like to eat, thank you."

"Okay, good…" Robin wrote this down. He himself seldom wore a mask any longer. His features had changed so drastically that no one would ever recognize the old Dick Grayson now.

"And _you_, I'd like to see in something skimpy…" Red grinned.

"I'll second that…" Slade smirked.

"Perverts…" Robin muttered. "But like-wise…" he added with a grin.

"Sooo… what more do we like? Red?"

"Glittery stuff?" Red grinned. "Gold?"

"Slade?" Robin asked.

"Hmmm… historical?"

"Oookay…" The cat-boy suddenly started grinning in a rather frightening way. "I've got it!"

"What?" the older males asked worriedly.

"You'll see…"

"Err… what if we don't want to wear it?" Red X asked.

"Weeeelll…" Robin pondered. "Then you don't love me…" he decided. "You_ do_ love me, don't you?"

"It depends…" Slade admitted. "Is the shirt…?"

"No! It's not frilly! You won't even _get _one!" Robin threatened, at the end of his rope.

"Well, that's fine then." Slade said, content in the knowledge that he might end up looking like an idiot, but at least he wouldn't have to wear a silly-looking shirt.

_The End_

**A/N:** yeah, sorry, there it ends! So strange to post an unfinished story, but I actually ended up using the costume idea for my Christmas thing- so… err… couldn't go on… I hope it was good for a snicker at least, even if you will have to wait until the 12'th of December to find out, more or less, what at least Slade was wearing…;o)

**EDIT:** Thank you **Billie the fourth sage** who pointed out that it was Baldur, not Frey (as it orignially said) who got "killed by a stick". I have no idea where my mind was when I fucked THAT up... ;)


	63. Happy Birthday!

_Disclaimer: Not even on my birthday do the Teen Titans belong to me! Damn!_

Happy Birthday to me! It's the 7'th of November and I have written a little Sladin-drabble to myself! But I'm not selfish, so I decided to share it… it's a freestanding PWP smut-fest, (because Wynja knows what Wynja likes), and I hope you'll like it!

Well, actually it's the 6'th of November… I just realized that I will have people here from morning to night tomorrow, so I'm posting it now instead… ;)

Oh, thank you **Jayto** for giving me an amazing present about a week ago: a drabble from my Terms-universe, all Terms-lovers should check that out, I think she did a great job! It can be found in her "Spontaneous Sladin Drabbles" (as number 6).

If anyone else plans to give me something (I've gotten hints!) just please don't get all miffed if I haven't responded tomorrow, because, as I said, party and stuff all day (family in the morning, friends in the evening) so I probably won't have much time to be online until Sunday… but I'm STILL keeping my finger's crossed for presents! I'm so damn greedy! Apparently… ;) Love you all! Oh, and a review is a wonderful present too! ;)

**  
Happy Birthday **

The sight of the teen, naked except for his tights, hanging in the chains attached to his wrists, his bare feet only just touching the ground, was breathtaking to Slade. As he studied the figure in the middle of the barren, dark room in the heart of his hideout, there was only one thing that bothered the man; _he_ hadn't put him there. The truth was that he had barely even _seen_ the hero, or his team, for a few weeks. He had been busy working, out of sight and many times even out of town, so how come he was here? And chained up to boot?

Slade slowly entered the room, and the faint sound of his boots on the rough concrete floor was enough to alert the teen, whose head snapped up.

"Who's there!?"

He was blindfolded. Another surprise. The third was the note stuck to his bare chest. Slade read it. Two words. 'Happy Birthday'. How strange.

The man walked over to the computer module at the back of the room and ran a security check. Apart from the surveillance-cameras being turned off, which took an expert, since the alarm hadn't been triggered, nothing seemed amiss. And yet, someone had left him a rather big treat. Who had he been nice to lately? No one, as far as he knew.

Slade walked back toward the middle of the room and his present, who had swung around on his chains and was obviously trying to listen very hard. The man stopped in front of him.

"Robin." he said simply, watching in amusement as the teen tensed as his body unconsciously tried to move away from the hidden threat.

"Slade?" The hero's voice was not the usual snarl, but more of a disbelieving gasp. "L-Let me go!" The chains rattled, but no more. Slade glanced up. Robin's bounds consisted of one long chain with wide manacles on both ends, which had been thrown over a support-beam in the ceiling. Since Slade didn't actually keep these things in stock _himself_, he came to the conclusion that either Robin's kidnappers had been very lucky, or he, she or them, had been here before and measured how much chain they would need. Slade didn't like that thought at all.

"Not happy to be here?" he asked mockingly, trying to come to terms with his own feelings regarding the unexpected visit.

As soon as Robin heard his voice, the teen's foot shot out, aiming for Slade's stomach. Robin had moved a bit too slowly, though, and Slade easily grabbed the naked ankle. Robin gasped again, but the sound seemed strange, not quite related to the situation, because it didn't appear to be out of pain or alarm. Slade found himself still holding the foot, the skin feeling slightly hot, even through his gloves.

"Now, play nice, Robin…" he said, stepping closer and sliding his hand up to Robin's knee until he let go completely. A small moan escaped the boy.

"Stop…" The pleading was accompanied by another vain attempt to get away, but now Slade was too close, and Robin throwing himself backwards only resulted in him swinging right back again, colliding front-to-front with the man. Slade used his hands to steady the teen, and soon removed his gloves, as he discovered something he needed to explore further.

"You are short of breath and your heart is beating very rapidly… did someone drug you?" the man said as he placed a hand on Robin's chest.

"Shouldn't_ you_ know that? Let me go, Slade!" Robin tone was close to his familiar snarl this time, but not quite, his voice never usually quivered like this.

"Oh, but _I _didn't bring you here…someone _else_ did…" Slade chuckled. Even though he couldn't see the expression on the boy's face clearly, with the blindfold and mask on, it was quite satisfactory to see the cocky teen's jaw drop.

"W-what?"

Slade found himself enjoying another aspect of the situation now… Robin, flush against his chest, the teen's head tilted back as far as it could go, his lips parted… it was like he was asking to be kissed. The pink tongue, nervously darting out to wet those tempting lips, only helped to strengthen that image.

"It's true… you were left here for me to find…" the man's voice had taken on a darker timbre, almost a purr. "Have you any idea why?"

"I don't even know where I _am_!" the teen growled. "Stop touching me!"

Slade looked down and discovered that his hands were still caressing Robin's sides and chest, but, strangely, the teen seemed to push into the touches, not shying away, no matter what he said verbally.

"I don't think you _want _me too…" the man chuckled. His eye came to rest on the teen's lips again. Tempting… yes… very tempting. Robin was the epitome of the forbidden fruit; too young, too pure, too _good_. But when said fruit was literally just hanging in front of him, ready for the picking… could he resist? Why _would_ he resist?

Slade's fingers travelled slowly over Robin's collarbones, downwards, and discovered two very hard nipples. A fingertip ghosted over one of the pink nubs, making the rest of the body shiver violently. Slade's fingers soon came in contact with the note and, with a quick pull, he tugged it off and dropped it on the floor.

"Ouch! What-?" Robin hissed.

"Shhh…. Only a little note from your kidnapper… It says 'happy birthday', so be a nice little present now…" Slade cooed mockingly, but, amazingly, as soon as he started touching the teen again, Robin seemed to relax and resumed responding in the most delicious ways. As Slade watched the teen suck in his lower lip, gnawing on it to stop louder noises to escape, he decided he wanted to taste it himself. He quickly removed his mask and, since he liked to take his time and enjoy the moment, he bent down enough to nibble on Robin's throat.

The gasp now was fully audible, followed by a strangled;

"Slade!"

The man growled deep in his throat, working his way up the slender column of Robin's neck, until he reached the jaw line. The boy was panting deeper by now, and Slade could no longer resist the partially open mouth. As expected Robin tensed like a bowstring the moment their lips met. Not as expected, perhaps, was that a few seconds later, he started to kiss back. Hesitantly at first, but soon almost fervently, and Slade noticed that Robin had pushed himself up on his toes to be able to reach better.

If Robin had fought, if he had tried to get away, screamed, kicked… Slade wanted to believe that he would have been able to put a stop to this little game, but, to be perfectly honest, he wasn't sure. Now, however, he no longer hesitated. He didn't know what kind of drug there was in the teen's system, but he didn't care and didn't feel guilty about exploiting the situation. He couldn't very well be sentenced to hell twice, and, if that place existed, he had earned himself a ticket there long before this, he figured. In for a penny, in for a pound.

The two barely noticed the clatter of Slade's armour as he undid the pieces and let them fall to the floor. Robin only jumped a bit at the first clang, but then made a noise so needy, that Slade thought he would explode right then and there. Slade broke the kiss to remove his neck-plate and top, before pulling Robin flush against his, now naked, chest once more. The teen only barely reached it, but Slade soon enjoyed Robin's lips, tongue and teeth on his skin. The man slid his hands down Robin's back, over the firm, rounded mounds of his ass, and Robin bucked against him, making his arousal clearly known.

Slade noticed the blush on the teen's cheeks as he could do nothing but to pant helplessly and grind against the man he supposedly hated. The man in question grinned, and let his hands slide upwards only to return again, this time _under_ the green tights. Slade pulled them off completely, crouching down on one knee to be able to pull them all the way down. Then he let his hands travel up the boy's long, slim, naked legs until his eye came to rest at the teen's covered crotch.

"And what do we have here…?" the man purred, as he started to explore the fabric of Robin's underwear. They were of a strange model, black, tight and small, looking more like Speedos than underwear… Speedos or _panties_… Slade knew, of course, that the reason was practical, there was a limited version of garments you could wear under tights after all, unless you wanted people to be able to make them out, but he found the small item of clothing incredible arousing, especially the way it was tented at the front. He slipped a finger under the waistband and pulled it out, only to let it snap back. Robin cried out and bucked against his face, a wet spot darkening the front of the already black cloth. Slade chuckled, the sound alone making Robin squirm and the spot grow.

Slade's fingers were back at the waistband, and, this time, he pulled the underwear off completely, making Robin's leaking, aroused, length bounce free. Slade studied it with interest. It was a good size for Robin's frame, and surrounded by short black hair, almost looking like it was trimmed. The skin around the patch was perfectly smooth, though, so Slade suspected it was natural.

"Now… what should I do with you…?" the man asked the teen, or, perhaps, the teen's twitching cock. Robin had, apart from undistinguishing noises and mumbles, been rather quiet, so it was surprising to hear him respond.

"Everything." he whispered.

"Would you care to repeat that?" Slade smirked.

"Everything!" Robin said, louder this time. "_Anything_! Please, Slade, pleAAAHHH!"

Delicious begging like that deserved a treat, and Slade's mouth had just provided one. Robin's legs suddenly came up around the man's shoulders, straddling them, and the hips bucked forward. Slade had to grab them to make sure he didn't suffocate. As soon as his grip let the boy know how to move, the man let go with one hand to search his belt before undoing it. He kept a container of vegetable-based oil in there, which would get very handy in a moment. He palmed the small bottle before letting the belt fall to the floor completely, and then he, slowly, stood up. Robin's breath hitched, but, looking up, Slade could see that he had the presence of mind to grab the chain for support. Slade didn't bother to undress any further; he merely unzipped his pants and pulled himself out, coating his length liberally with the oil.

Meanwhile Robin had started to buck more wildly, his heels thumping against Slade's back, and as Slade's slick fingers pushed against the teen's opening, the boy pushed away.

"No! No, stop…!" he begged, and the man growled. He wasn't about to stop now, but, as it turned out, neither was Robin. "I'm… I'm going to cum… don't want… yet…"

Slade chuckled, and, as Robin's legs unwound themselves he let the boy slide further down his body. Soon the slim, muscular legs were wrapped around Slade's waist instead.

They were kissing again, hungrily. The chain was slack enough now for Robin's hands to slide into Slade's hair and down to his chest, although they got no further. The teen whined slightly, tugging against them, as if there was something else he had wanted to reach, but to no avail.

Slade's hands were cupping the teen's ass, now and again letting a lubricated finger tease the entrance, making Robin try to push down, growling in frustration as Slade wouldn't let him. Soon he had been allowed to slide far enough down to have something else touching him, though.

"Oh!" the teen gasped, tensing and wriggling, in Slade's grip.

"Your first time?" Slade purred, nibbling at the shivering hero's neck.

"Mmhmm…" Robin groaned, somewhat affirmative, trying to push down a little more to meet the tantalizing pressure. This time Slade let him. He lowered his hands a bit and, for a moment, most of Robin's weight was balanced on the tip of the man's cock. Then the tight muscle gave away and the thick head pushed in.

Robin threw his head back and cried out, his thighs desperately tightening around the man's waist.

Slade had closed his eye, revelling in the feeling of Robin's body gripping the end of his shaft, clenching an unclenching, seemingly trying to drag him further inside. Slade was holding the teen steady, though, and, judging by the boy's firm grip on his waist and shoulders, Robin wasn't quite ready to proceed yet, either.

"Wishing someone else had been your first?" Slade teased him, but, again, he got a surprising answer.

"No… never…" Robin whispered, and started to slowly move a little. "Give… give me more…"

Slade, even though he normally wasn't the obeying type, immediately yielded to this wish, and lowered his hands a fraction again.

"Ah! More! Give… give me all of it! Please, Slade- AAAaahh!"

The teen had gotten what he asked for, and, judging by the sounds he was making, he didn't regret it. After just a moment of adjustment, Robin started to move, grinding against the man, lifting himself, only to sink down on Slade's throbbing pole again.

"F-fuck me…" the teen begged, and, again, Slade obeyed. He helped the teen lift himself higher, only to slam him back down to the hilt. Robin alternatively clung to Slade's shoulders or hung from the chains, urging him on with his cries of passion. As they were pressed together, Slade felt Robin's hardness digging into his stomach, drawing streaks of wet lines of pre-cum over it for every thrust, the contact making Robin buck even more wildly. Slade's hands were too busy to further the boy's pleasure, however, but, as their pace quickened, that didn't seem to matter.

"I'm gonna-!" was all the warning Slade got before his stomach was more thoroughly painted white, and then he couldn't hold back himself any longer, filling Robin to the brim with his seed.

They were still, the only movements were Robin trembling, as he had little orgasm aftershocks racking his body, bringing Slade's with it.

Slade chuckled shortly as the shivers died away.

"What's so funny?" the question from the teen was tired but curious.

"The note. It's not my birthday…"

"I know…" Robin said, and Slade watched the now slightly swollen lips quirk upwards. "It's mine."

_The End._

**A/N:** I let you decide how this really happened and what might have happened afterwards… Did Robin really get kidnapped, or did he set things up himself? I wouldn't put it past him, the clever little bird… ;) Will Slade only leave him hanging (literary), or what? I don't know, but I doubt it… Ahhh… Slade… the ultimate birthday-present, huh? ;)


	64. Bedroom Fantasies

This sooooo won the "The Best Christmas Present Ever" votes for 1st of December… so here it is! ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans but I still feel that I have the right to do this to them… I don't know… maybe I'm wrong…?

A/N: a review from **Kawaii-kuro** gave me this idea. So please don't blame ME! ;)

This could be the** Terms-universe** (not any specific time) or maybe the** Black Sheep-universe**, or it could be read as a free-standing story with a established Slade/Robin relationship.

Genre: Cracky fluffiness and smexy strangeness

**Bedroom Fantasies**

"You can't be serious?"

"Slade, please? I even got you a _real_ one!"

"When I asked about secret fantasies, I had rather hoped for bondage or spanking…" the man growled.

"What so secret about _that_, we _do _that _all the time_!" Robin grinned at his lover. "Please, I _know_ it's kinky and a little bit disturbed, but I'll promise I'll do_ anything_ you want while doing this!"

"Hmmmm…." Slade mumbled, eyeing the bundle in Robin's arms. "All right… but remember that promise…"

* * *

Robin was waiting impatiently for the man to finish in the bathroom, almost jumping on the bed as he did.

"Should I color my hair as well?" Slade drawled dryly from inside.

"Oh, no, it's not the _face_… it's the _suit_…" Robin tried to explain.

"This is really a real one?"

"Yes! I said I wanted to borrow it for a hospital benefit." Robin grinned at his own genius.

"It's a bit tight over the shoulders." Robin heard Slade mutter, making him grin.

"Bet it's tight in other places too, huh?" he called.

"Wouldn't _you_ want to know?" Slade's voice sounded amused but very, very pleased. "Now, go out to the living room."

"What? _Why_?" Robin asked impatiently.

"Because I have to try _walking_, dressed like this. You don't want me to ruin your fantasy by tripping the first thing I do, would you?"

Robin winced.

"No…. okay, then, but _hurry_!"

"You'll get it when you'll get it…" Slade chuckled.

* * *

As Robin dragged his feet out to the living room, curious beyond belief and randy to the same amount, he spotted a belt from a bath robe one of them, probably he, had left on the floor. Robin grinned. Why do only _half_ the fantasy, after all…?

A few minutes later, Slade stalked through the door in the kind of flurry his current outfit allowed. He spotted Robin on the couch, naked to the waist, and with his hands tied in front of him. Slade couldn't help but stop and leer.

"No-no-no, _he _wouldn't look like that!" Robin tutted with a smirk. "Play the game, Slade."

"And what's the game?" the man asked.

"Why, you have to _rescue_ me of course!" Robin snorted and nodded to his bound wrists. "Look at me! All bound up and helpless!"

"That's what I _was_ doing…" Slade muttered.

"Yes, but _he _wouldn't see it as an _opportunity_!" Robin frowned.

"Then he's an idiot." Slade smirked, making Robin grin.

"Yeah, yeah… now go back and come in again and let's do this right. And by the way…. You look hot."

"I'd _better_…" Slade muttered as he turned around, the cape fluttering behind him. "I can't believe the things I do for you…"

"Likewise…" Robin smirked. "But I end up loving most of them anyway…" His eyes had roamed over the man's body, dressed in the snug blue cloth, the red cape flaring and the red fabric at the crotch seemed tight indeed. The large 'S' emblem on Slade's chest blazed in the afternoon sun just before the man turned around fully, and Robin sighed in awe. Yes, he knew it was slightly disturbing to have his lover dress up as his childhood hero, but it could have been worse. It could have been the bat-suit.

* * *

Slade stormed through the door, and the concern on his face fooled even Robin for a second. The man hurried to his side, kneeling beside the couch.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yes, but please help me!" Robin's voice trembled in fear. "He- he tied me up, and he was going to… please, we need to get out of here! Now!"

"Don't worry, I'm here. Nothing bad is going to happen to you."

_Define 'bad'…_ Robin grinned to himself, but otherwise stayed in character.

Slade reached for his bonds, which wasn't that tight, considering Robin had had to tie _himself _up, and, to the teen's surprise, the man grabbed the belt and ripped it apart. Robin's eyes were wide with real admiration. He forgot, sometimes, how strong Slade really was. Sure, Superman could do that to _chains_, but to compare them like that wasn't really fair since Kal-El wasn't even human.

"T-thank you!" Robin stuttered.

"Are you strong enough to walk?" Slade asked, his hand cupping Robin's cheek.

"I… I don't think so…" Robin mumbled meekly and leaned into the caress.

Slade slid his arms under Robin's back and knees, and lifted him easily. Robin wound his arms around the man's neck and rested his head against a wide shoulder, sighing rather happily.

"Who did this to you?" Slade growled, and Robin blinked up at him. He hadn't really considered the 'villain' behind his terrible predicament, but, as he did, he smirked, a tiny, tiny bit.

"Oh, an awful man called Slade!" he whispered, looking around in fear of said cur.

"Awful, huh? Not awesome? Ruggedly handsome?" Slade muttered, and Robin slapped his shoulder in warning.

"Oh no, not at all! He is an evil, bloodthirsty old _goat_, and I think he wanted to… I think he wanted to _touch_ me!" Robin's eyes were wide as he apparently considered a fate worse than death. The quick smirk on Slade's face told Robin that he'd pay for that remark, but the teen only fluttered his eyelashes innocently.

"That's terrible! I will find this man, and-"

"No! No, please just take me to safety?" Robin begged. "I'm scared, I don't want to be alone!"

"Very well, as you wish." Slade said jovially, and carried Robin through to the bedroom. He was lowered, very gently, down onto their bed, but Robin didn't quite let go of the man's neck, forcing Slade to sit down and hover over him.

"Don't leave me..?" Robin's plea sounded so pathetic and sincere that Slade would have felt moved if he was a different kind of man.

"Never." he said instead, very seriously. The light in Robin's eyes told him the teen had interpreted the tone correctly.

"Is… is there anything I can do to… to thank you…?" Robin looked up at him shyly in a way which made Slade's crotch even tighter.

"I do need to ask you some questions… I'm afraid they might get rather personal…" Slade said with a faux look of concern on his face.

"O-okay?" Robin whispered.

"I need to find out if the man really planned to do anything criminal to you…" Slade said, deciding that logic and common sense had no business in a fantasy.

"Oh, I'm _sure_ he did!" Robin exclaimed breathlessly. "He looked at me, and he… when he tied me up, he…" Robin actually managed to blush, which impressed Slade to no end.

"He did what? You can tell me… trust me…" Slade almost cooed.

"He… he touched my chest…" Robin whimpered.

"He did? The bastard!" Slade barked, chuckling on the inside. "Still, it might have been an accident…How did he do it? Like this?" Slade's hand brushed Robin's shoulder lightly and innocently.

"N-no, he…" Robin was clearly so traumatized he couldn't speak. His hero was more than willing to help, though.

"Like… this?" Slade's fingers explored Robin's chest now, in more detail.

"M-mmmhhmm…." Robin agreed. "And then he… he touched my…. my nipples…"

"Like this?" Slade's fingers circled a nipple each, before pinching them softly.

"Y-yes, _harder_…" Robin begged… or instructed, whatever the case might be. Slade obliged, making Robin arch his back.

"You know, the nipples are a very sensitive area. The skin is very thin and delicate. I don't want to scare you, but it's possible this horrible man had traces of something toxic on his hands, and those substances might now be on your chest."

"Oh, no! What can we do!?" Robin sobbed.

"The hospital is too far away, we might not reach it in time…" Slade said, totally disregarding the fact that he was supposed to be faster than a speeding bullet. "And there is noting to wash you with…" he continued, this time conveniently forgetting the en-suite bathroom. "There is only one way… but I'm afraid it could be quite an ordeal for you… it might even be painful… but the fact is… I have to remove the toxins with my tongue."

"It's… it's all right… I'll… I'll manage…" the poor, brave, teen breathed.

"Just tell me if it becomes too much…" Slade told him solemnly.

Robin nodded, biting his lower lip as he prepared for the onslaught.

Slade, to make sure he got all the 'toxins' out, naturally, started at Robin's right shoulder, nipping and licking his way over the teen's chest. He, of course, paid extra attention to the nipples, until Robin was panting and squirming underneath him.

"I… I forgot something!" the teen suddenly exclaimed.

"What's that? Try to remember everything, it might be important!" Slade urged him.

"He… the man…. He wanted me to touch him as well."

"I understand. You need to show me. Use my body, I promise I won't take offence." Slade said kindly.

"Th-thank you…" Robin whispered bashfully, and then tentatively reached out for Slade's chest. "He… he wanted me to touch him here…." Robin's hands fluttered over the blue-clad chest, and then downwards. "and… and here…" the teen continued, exploring Slade' abs. "And… and here…" the hand landed on the front of Slade's crotch, massaging slightly, before Robin snatched his hand away with a gasp. "So-something's wrong! You--- you feel strange!"

"What?" Slade asked, almost snapping out of character for a moment.

"You… you are all _hard_!" Robin piped up, like he had never experienced such a strange thing.

"I am?" Slade said, pretending the same.

"Yes, and… ohhh… I… I think I am too!" Robin sounded close to tears again, his voice shaking with fear.

"Let me see…" Slade offered generously, and cupped Robin through his jeans.

Robin's hips bucked and he moaned, looking even more terrified as he did.

"What… what is happening?"

"It must be the poison!" Slade realized. "I thought it wouldn't affect me, but I was clearly wrong."

"What- what can we do? Are we dying?" Robin gasped.

"We might very well be, if we don't hurry." Slade said seriously. "I need you to be very, very brave for me now… I'm going to have to suck the poison out."

Robin's eyes grew impossible larger.  
"You'll… you'll do that for me? But… but what if it hurts you more?"

"It won't, I'm sure it will only help." Slade said, again telling logic to go to hell.

"Then… then... okay…" Robin said, clearly unsure. "You'll… you'll be careful?"

"Of course I will. Lie back now, try to relax… I need to remove your trousers…" After doing so gently, which was quite a feat, since Robin was squirming in a most delicious way, making Slade want to just rip the clothing off him, the teen was finally sprawled on the bed, naked, blushing and looking as shy as a real virgin. Slade loved it. This was definitely a game they had to play again. He slowly lowered his head, as so not to scare the delicate thing, and licked the head of Robin's straining erection.

Soon the room was filled with moans and whimpers.

"I… I feel all funny…" Robin gasped almost incoherently after a while.

"That means it is working, just let it happen." Slade explained as he took a short break.

"I… oh! Yes! Yes! Yeeees!" Robin cried, arching almost completely off the bed as he filled Slade's mouth.

After a moment of recuperation, Robin sat up and reached for Slade.

"We… we need to help you, as well…" he said, still breathing hard.

"Thank you, I seem to be rather severely poisoned…" Slade deadpanned. "You are not cured, however, I just got most of the toxics out."

"Is… isn't there anything we can do?" Robin pleaded.

"Yes, I think so. The essence you left in my mouth seems to be part of the antidote." Slade explained, cleverly _not _explaining how he knew this fact.

"Then… it will help me if I swallow it?" Robin asked, reaching for his prize.

"I am not so sure." Slade said sadly, shaking his head. "You are more vulnerable to the poison than I am, so if this is to work, my essence needs to be deposited somewhere else."

"Wh-where?" Robin asked fearfully.

"You know when you are sick and the doctor takes your temperature?" Slade tiptoed around the answer.

"It… it has to go in my… in my bottom?" Robin's lower lip quivered cutely.

"I'm afraid so. No choice." Slade sighed sorrowfully. "Please help to take my clothes off? It might get worse if I touch it."

Robin nodded, and tried not to seem too eager, as he managed to get the tights down just enough. He gasped appropriately as Slade's length sprung free, and reverently closed his hand around its base.

"It's… it's so _big_… won't… won't it hurt me? Please, _please _don't do this? Isn't there any other way?" he pleaded, big blue eyes again shining with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry, but there's no time!" Slade explained hurriedly. "Turn around on your hands and knees. _There_ you go, _good _boy."

Robin whimpered and sobbed, but hung his head, accepting his fate, only to yelp as a cold, slick finger probed at his entrance.

"It's only some lubrication, to help the antidote to go in…" Slade soothed him.

"I… I don't like it, take it out!" Robin sobbed hysterically.

"All right, but you know what's coming next is much bigger, don't you?" Slade warned sternly.

"Y-yes sir… please… please just do it?"

Slade did as he was asked, positioning himself before pushing at the tight opening. Robin moaned and cried very convincingly, but also pushed back against him eagerly. As soon as he was in, Slade buried himself completely in one thrust, making Robin's arms buckle. Holding the teen up by his hips, the man set a quick and brutal pace. He was trying to save the teen's life, after all…

"Oh… oh, yes, I'm…I'm so _full_! _Please! Harder_!" Robin begged, perhaps breaking character, but none of them cared anymore.

Slade changed to deeper thrusts, but didn't slow down. He slipped a hand around Robin's hips and found the teen hard again. It didn't take much to bring him over the top, and Slade followed very willingly.

* * *

They both panted, entangled with each other, for several minutes before any of them even considered moving. After considering it, though, they decided not to.

"You… were amazing…" Robin panted.

"Likewise." Slade offered. "I think we need to do that again."

"Definitely. Pity we only have the suit for a week."

"Do we need it?" Slade asked.

Robin turned around in his arms and grinned mischievously.

"Nah… you know _you _are my _real_ hero, don't you?"

"I'm as much a hero as you are a poor defenseless virgin… a rather dumb one at that, I might add."

"Ha! What about you, mister 'you need to take the medicine anally'"

"Well, it worked, didn't it?" Slade leered.

"Nu-huh, I'm getting all affected again…" Robin smirked back.

"Oh, well… guess you just need another dose…" Slade grinned and flipped his lover over. A hero's work is never done, he assumed.

_The End._

A/N: how many thought it was the Bat-suit in the beginning? Come on, raise a hand! I thought so. Dirty, dirty readers… ;)


	65. Ours

Disclaimer: IF the Titans were mine, this would be animated in great detail… Alas…

This won the 4th December vote! But it was close… Don't worry, you'll get to read all stories which are up for voting eventually (as in December... this year... ;))…

**A/N:** this story will probably seem a BIT OOC (out of character) to some people. I will address that in the bottom A/N so don't get distracted… ;) It shouldn't be enough to be REALLY weird...

**Ours**

"I bet I could get him to fuck me first."

The voice, coming from behind, startled Robin in ways he had never been startled before. He had been crouched behind a low wall on top of a roof, and now he spun around, landing, very ungracefully, on his butt.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" he hissed.

"Hmmm… enjoying the view?" Red X chuckled.

"Get down before he sees you!" Robin hissed again, and reached up, pulling the older teen down, almost on top of himself, in his desperation.

"Ohh… friendly tonight?"

"Shut up, I just don't want to be _killed_, kay?" Robin whispered, blushing slightly.

"No, you wanna make love, not war, right?" the annoyance of a thief snickered.

"I want no such thing! I'm only keeping an eye on him because- because...-"

"He has a body to die for?"

"Yes. I mean _no_! Shut up!"

"Ahhh… young love…" Red X sighed and made himself comfortable next to Robin, leaning against the low wall.

"I. Don't. Love. Him."

"True… true… but you are crushing on him something _fierce_. Watch out before your team notices…"

"They wouldn't! They… because I don't!" Robin tried to save himself at the last moment.

"Shhh…. Aren't we supposed to keep our voices down?" X tutted. "So… what do you like the best? I can't decide between his chest and his arms, really…"

"Yeah, and his waist and his _voice_…" Robin sighed, and then glared at his adversary. "I'll have to kill you before I leave, just so you know."

"It's okay…" Red waved generously. "Yeah, his voice is hot, but it gets _scorching_ hot when he talks to_ you_…"

"Really?" the quivering hope in Robin's voice was obvious, and the teen blushed even deeper when he heard it himself.

"Like you haven't noticed?" Red X leered under his mask. "He wants you, kid."

"Shut up…" Robin punched Red's arm, but didn't use any force, it was more like a poke. "He's straight. He'll probably _really_ kill me if he knew…"

"Why not ask?"

"Why not live to see seventeen?"

"Bah, seventeen is overrated… been there, done that…" the thief chuckled.

Robin closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall as well.

"I can't believe I'm actually having this conversation… and with a _criminal_, no less…"

"Oh, don't worry… I won't say anything…"

"_Sure_… it's going to be all over the news tomorrow… you're going to sell this to the highest bidding tabloid, aren't you?" Robin muttered bitterly.

"That's an idea!" Red X seemed to think it over. "Naaahhh… no one will believe me, anyway… the protector of Jump and a super villain, going at it like bunnies? You gotta be a bit brain-damaged to believe that…"

"There's no bunny-related thing going on… unfortunately…" Robin mumbled, sounding depressed.

"You are pathetic." Red X sneered.

"Excuse me!?" the flustered hero exclaimed.

"Come on! You _like_ him, but you don't even know if he likes guys! Aren't you supposed to be brave? Why don't you just _ask_?"

"As I said, I'd like to_ live_." Robin hissed.

"He won't kill you!" Red said impatiently, and then hesitated for a moment. "Well, you can always ask from a _distance_… Quite a _long_ distance… do you have his number, maybe you can call him?" Red finished lamely.

"See…?" Robin sighed. "Wait! What the hell did you mean with you sleeping with him first?!"

"Well, if _you're_ not gonna ask…" Red's smirk could be heard, if not seen.

"Stay away from him!" Robin hissed maliciously.

"What? I mean, I have a better chance with him, at least I'm on the right side!"

"You're on the _wrong_ side, idiot!" Robin growled.

"If you are going to seduce him, I'd say that _Slade's_ side_ is_ the right side… and I'm on it…"

Robin couldn't hold back a snort of laughter.

"_Seduce_ him? Slade?! How? Are you going to buy him flowers?"

"I can always steal something for him that he needs… what will you do? Let him get _away_ with stealing something? No, wait, you _do_ that all the time…"

"I don't _let _him get away!"

"Sorry, my bad. He kicks your ass, and _then_ he gets away… so what would change if you hook up? He'll _pound_ your ass and get away?"

"You… I… you are such… I…" Robin seethed and just couldn't find the right words.

"Oh, yes, fearless Titan leader… dazzle me with your amazing intellect…" Red X snickered.

Robin's hands formed fists, but instead of crashing one of them into a certain well-deserving nose, the Titan sighed and slumped even more.

"You're right… I have all the chances of an ice cube in Sahara…"

"And there you go being pathetic again! God! Just start with _asking_!"

"And what if he says no?"

"You run like hell."

Robin pondered that for a moment and a look of panic crossed his face.

"What if he says _yes_?!"

"Ummm… I don't know… get on your back and spread your legs?" Red suggested. "Or maybe doggie-style is better…"

Robin blushed deeply and muttered something about vulgar.

"He'll probably just say yes to trick me, anyway…" the teen sighed… "That would be great, huh?"

"_I_ might enjoy it a bit…" Red X shrugged and then laughed. "But, come on! If he says yes, make a deal with him! Slade sticks to a deal… you can like draw up a contract or something?"

"A contract? Like a business-deal? Wouldn't that make Slade a whore?" Robin asked. The teens glanced at each other and burst out laughing.

"Slade, the mighty man-whore… well, that's _one _way to be able to afford all those cog-wheels and robots and stuff…" Red X was close to hysterics.

"I… I wonder what you'd have to pay per hour?" Robin choked.

Red X glanced up.

"Why don't you ask him? Slade, what would Robin have to pay for an hour in the sack with you?"

Robin snorted and shoved the other teen.

"Idiot." Then he noticed where Red X was looking and craned his head back. Standing on the low wall right above them, was Slade.

* * *

"Oh shit." Robin breathed.

"I know we usually don't agree on stuff, kid, but how about we _run_?" Red X whispered.

"I'm with you… I just can't move…" Robin mouthed back.

"Then I'd say you're fucked… _one_ way or the other…" the thief told him frankly. "Come on!"

Red grabbed the front of Robin's tunic and pulled them both away from immediate danger, until Robin's own brain kicked in and he started moving on his own. The two teens flew over the rooftops, dodging and twisting, but, instinctively, staying together. There was safety in numbers.

After ten minutes they rounded a corner and collapsed against a wall.

"You… you might have saved my life…" Robin panted.

"Or I just… pulled you away… from the best… night of your life…" Red admitted, equally out of breath.

"I… think it was the first one…" Robin half gasped, half chuckled. "My hero…"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm an _amazing _hero…" Red X chuckled himself. "What about a part-time job? I can be a hero, say Monday to Wednesday?"

"I don't think that will give you enough work-experience…" Robin smirked.

"No? All right, how about I'm a hero from 10 am to midnight, every day, then?" the thief chuckled.

"I'd love that!" Robin exclaimed eagerly. "But I'd expect you in bed by eleven."

"Hmmm… _your_ bed?" Red asked as if he was contemplating the deal. He grinned as the Titan blushed. "Damn, you're cute! If Slade can't see that, he needs glasses! Or would that be a monocle?"

"I'm not cute!" Robin hissed, but then succumbed to the idea of Slade with a monocle, like some crazed, German comic villain from the old days. "Hey, what about opera-glasses?" he asked, and their giggles renewed. They were both half aware that they were getting a bit hysterical, and they tried to calm down. As the silence settled, noises started to make themselves known. The flutter of a startled pigeon, the creek of a door or window, and the metallic clang of something down the street.

"Err… I… I think I'm gonna call it a night…" Robin mumbled.

"Me… me too… hey, can I crash at your place tonight?" Red X asked.

"W-what!?" Robin was too startled to say no on the spot.

"Well, it's just that I don't wanna go home alone right now…" Red X scratched his neck and looked uncomfortable. Then he shrugged. "But I guess it was a stupid thing to ask, right? Well, I live towards the city centre and you are going to the docks… he can only follow _one_ of us, anyway, huh?" the older teen muttered darkly and took a step away from Robin.

A certain hero suddenly didn't want to cross the city alone either.

"Hey, wait! Err… so… you promise not to steal anything in the Tower? I mean anything _else_?" Robin added pointedly.

"Nothing you would miss, kid…" Red X grinned under his mask.

"Well… okay then… come on!" Robin said turned towards the harbor, glittering in the distance. "But don't make me regret this!"

"Never! I'll be your slave!" Red X proclaimed in an overly theatrical voice and bowed.

Robin only muttered something darkly under his breath.

In the mean while, a single gray-blue eye was watching the teens from a distance. Slade smirked to himself. This could turn out to be very, very interesting.

* * *

"Shhh… don't make a sound!" Robin hushed as they snuck down the corridor of the Tower's living quarters.

"I'll be as silent as a thief in the night…" Red X snickered, making Robin mutter something under his breath again.

As they finally reached Robin's room without incident, the hero felt so grateful that he wanted to kiss it. Instead he hurriedly opened it and pushed Red inside.

"Ouff! Impatient, aren't you?" The thief teased.

"Don't be ridiculous! If my team knew I brought home stray criminals…"

"Oh? Criminals as in plural? You do this often? I'm jealous…" X sounded like he pouted.

"I don't. This is the first time." Robin groaned, making sure the door was locked. They could talk freely now, as the room was soundproof, thank god.

"But not the last?" Red snickered again, a sound Robin quickly came to dread. Both of them had been acting like ten-year-olds on a sugar-rush however, so he had no reason to look down on the thief… which would be hard, anyway, since Red, just to spite him, Robin was sure, was somewhat taller than him.

Red X, not liking quiet, awkward moments, and therefore never letting them happen, looked around the room.

"So, nice place! I'm gonna take a shower. Back in a flash."

Robin just gaped as the thief dropped his cape, kicked off his boots, and, on the way through the bathroom door, pulled his top over his head, giving Robin a very nice flash of a muscled back, before the door was closed.

Robin felt rather lost, and, as he was looking for things to do, he picked up Red's cape and put it over his desk-chair. He took his own off as well, along with his boots and belt, although he kept the last one close. Just in case.

After a lot of pacing on Robin's part, the shower finally was shut off, and Robin could hear Red X move around.

"The towels are in the cabinet!" he called through the door.

"I know, I know…" Red X snorted.

Suddenly Robin realized something.

"Hey! How did you know I had a shower in there? How did you even know that door led to a bathroom?"

"Yeah, well, I _could _have guessed…" he heard X chuckle. "But honestly… I've been here before… quite a bit."

"What? I know you broke in to steal the suit, but you've been in my _room_?!" Robin felt violated. And not in a good way.

"Yeah, and I have a deal for you… you see, I kinda found your family album… so I kinda know who you are…" the thief seemed almost a bit bothered with that, but Robin was mortified.

"Wha-?"

"Yeah, so I figured… _I_ won't say anything about _you_ and your rich guardian, and _you_ won't say anything about _this_…" Red X stepped through the bathroom door, unmasked and wearing only a towel.  
"Well, except for 'wow'… you _can_ say 'wow'…" the teen leered. He had brownish-red hair which was long enough to be bound up in a messy ponytail, and his dancing hazel eyes matched his personality perfectly. Water still shimmered on a very nice body, not too buff, not too lean.

"Wow." Robin obliged mindlessly, before blushing.

Red X chuckled and threw himself on the bed, towel and all.

"There! Better. So… you gonna shower, or what?"

"Y-yeah…" Robin was stunned. He didn't know what to say or do, his usually sharp mind kept drawing blanks. A lot of cold water over his head might clear it, however, so he focused on that task.

"You have any underwear I can borrow? I hate putting on dirty ones after a shower…" the thief said, already rolling off the bed and heading for Robin's drawers.

"Just… help yourself…" Robin mumbled and fled into the bathroom, locking the door after him with a decisive click.

Ten minutes later he shuffled out, carrying both his and Red X's suits.

"Looking good, kid…" the thief, sprawled on the bed now wearing a pair of Robin's boxer-breifs, whistled.

Robin frowned and made sure his towel was secure. He had forgotten to grab a change of clothes, or he would have made sure to have gotten dressed before coming back out.

"Don't leave your stuff laying around." he muttered, dumping Red's things in the chair, before putting away his.

"Yes _mum_!" X snorted, rolling his eyes. "Hey, what happened to the funny guy I came back with?"

Robin sighed and his shoulders slumped a bit.

"Sorry… I'm just used to being…"

"A control freak? Up tight? A perfectionist?" the thief suggested.

"An _adult_!" Robin snorted.

"Same thing. Come on, kid, loosen up a little. The world ain't gonna end because you fool around, is it?"

"Depends on with who…" Robin mumbled.

"Well, yeah… not sure about Slade, yet… but come on! You haven't even taken your mask off! I know who you are, so just do it! Or, wait… do you have a really bad squint or something?"

"No, I don't." Robin sighed and pulled a pair of pajama-pants on under his towel before removing it, making Red X roll his eyes again. He then stood up and looked at the carefree teen on the bed. Robin had to admit that he was jealous. He was like that sometimes, but those moments were brief… then he had to go back to being a leader. Maybe he could be a little of both? Robin took a deep breath and reached for the corner of his mask.

Red X smiled.

"See… that didn't hurt, did it?"

"Well actually…" Robin rubbed his face a bit.

"Aww… c'm'ere…" Robin had his eyes closed as he tried to ease the sting of removing his mask a bit too quickly, and therefore didn't see Red's hand shoot out and grab him, before it was too late. As soon as he was sprawled on the bed the thief started to shower his face with kisses. Initial shock turned to anger, which, due perhaps to the late hour and their earlier little adventure, became laughter.

"What _are_ you doing?" Robin gasped.

"I'm kissing it better… have more places that hurt?" Red X grinned.

"You're nuts…" Robin grinned, looking up at his supposed enemy. A few strands of Red's hair had escaped the pony-tail and ended up framing his face very nicely, tickling Robin's cheeks.

"Yeah, I know… I'm in bed with a gorgeous guy about to plan how to get in bed with a gorgeous man…" the other teen grinned, sounding quite happy about it, actually.

Robin colored a bit from the compliment, and then he frowned.

"Well, we don't actually _know _if Slade is gorgeous…"

"He has a gorgeous body, though." Red X stated.

"That he does." Robin agreed. "And I don't care much what he looks like… my greatest fear is that… well…. That's he's not human, actually…"

"What? Not human?" The thief also didn't sound like he liked that idea.

"Yah… like… some kind of monster… or a machine… he has bots which looks like him… freaked the hell out of me the first time I discovered that… When I get really paranoid I start to think that maybe they are_ all_ just robots…"

"That's crazy! Slade's a man!" X sounded like he was pleading with Robin to make sure that was the care, and Robin nodded.

"Yeah, I believe so too… I mean, I've watched him, he can't be a robot, but… yeah… just crazy-talk…"

"Right. You need something else to think about." The thief smiled and, true to his nature, stole a real kiss this time.

Robin was confused, but that didn't stop him from kissing back. He had the hots for Slade, sure, but he had had a little thing for Red X too for quite a while… the thief had impressed him from the beginning with managing to steal the suit, proving that he was, somehow, worthy of attention, and watching him come out from the shower was… not bad.

Red seemed almost as surprised as Robin as the kiss continued, and it was the hero who took the next step by winding his arms around Red's back. Opportunities were seen and taken, and one thing led to another, before a question was asked.

"You wanna…?"

The implications were clear. Red didn't mean 'make muffins' or 'do laundry', which was good, because Robin was in no mood for any of those things.

"Yeah…" he therefore answered.

Red X grinned excitedly, and Robin grinned back.

"I've got condoms in my belt…" the thief said, quickly getting off the bed to get them. Robin enjoyed the view of his very nice ass while he waited, the boxer briefs were long gone, as was his own pajama bottoms. Very quickly Red X was back and they kissed some more, getting the heat back up to maximum. Then the young thief did something which really proved his character wasn't a bad one, despite his choice of career. He asked another question. "You sure? I mean… Slade?"

"You're my training-wheels…" Robin grinned. "I mean… if you don't mind?"

"Hell no! Err… does that mean you want me to top?"

"Yeah… you… don't want to?" Robin seemed unsure for the first time since their first kiss.

"Sure! I just don't want to let this go to waste either…" Red grinned and stroked Robin's length firmly.

"We-oh! Could… go… twice?" Robin suggested logically.

"Must be my lucky night…" Red X mumbled, making Robin laugh again.

* * *

"So… was it okay…?" Red asked as they were entwined together half an hour later. They had done both sessions in that short amount of time, due to being a bit overheated, perhaps.

"It was perfect… just a pity about my bad self control…" Robin muttered.

"You just need to practice… that's what I'm here for…" Red offered generously.

"Good… because that's exactly what I wanted…" Robin grinned, rolling them over.

* * *

"Hey… aggressive much?" X leered afterwards.

"I spend a lot of time fighting… why wouldn't I be?" Robin smirked.

"Slade's gonna love you…" the thief snorted. "And talking about the big guy… how do we get him to put out, huh?"

Robin snickered before turning a bit serious.

"Firstly… this is a team effort, right?"

"As in you and me? Yes. As in the rest of the Titans?...err… well… maybe yes there too, but mainly no."

"As in you and me."

"Good. Yes then. I mean, I don't know about you, but we kinda called the guy a whore to his face… I don't wanna face him alone again, thank you very much…"

Robin shuddered at the memory.

"Me neither… how pissed do you think he is…?"

"I have no idea… kinda hard to figure out with that mask… he might feel flattered…"

"You think?" Robin gave the thief a disbelieving look.

"Two sexy guys wants him. _I _would sure as hell be flattered…"

"Providing he _likes _guys… he might be disgusted by the very idea…" Robin sighed.

"Yeah… there's that little thing…"

"That 'little thing' might be the difference between life and death… a very _painful _death…"

"Or amazing sex! You really _have_ to start looking at things from the bright side…" X chided.

"You are right!" Robin nodded decisively. "So. How do we do it?"

"I think… we need to turn ourselves into bait…" Red X answered.

"I'm _trying_ to see the bright side of that idea, I really _am_…"

* * *

They didn't come up with anything better, however, so, the following night, the teens were out in the city again, together and in full uniforms.

"That one was easy…" Robin said and dusted his hands off, as he rejoined Red X on a roof.

"Are you going to take time off to stop more crime, or can we actually do what we came for soon?" Red X muttered.

"It's my job!" Robin objected.

"Well, you don't see me stealing things!" Red defended himself.

"I saw you checking out that open window before…" Robin smirked.

"Force of habit!" Red claimed. "Now… _please_ let's just have some fun?"

"Hmmm… what kind of fun did you have in mind…?" Robin grinned, acting innocent. It was rather bad acting. Red didn't mind.

A few seconds later and they were making out against a wall, Robin being the one with his back against it at the moment, but that shifted after a bit, just to be reversed again a few kisses later. Red's mask was pulled up high, and after a while he just took it off.

"It's no big deal…" he explained while paying some nice attention to Robin's left ear. "If Slade doesn't already have my home address, he probably will soon anyway…"

"Hey… I don't have your home address!" Robin realized. "I don't even know your name!"

"And I know you would love to figure it our by yourself as soon as you get the time, so I won't tell you… consider it a present…"

"Oh… thanks!" Robin chuckled, as Red had been absolutely right. "I'll call you 'Red' in the mean time, then… or 'X'… or 'thief'…" he grinned.

"Yeah, well, 'Red' is fine…" the thief muttered. "Come on, let's move on… this is only a few blocks from where we saw him last…"

* * *

Robin had almost forgotten that they were in fact waiting for someone to show up, he was completely happy with the intense kissing, and Red's hands groping his ass. So happy, in fact, that he had his hand down the other teen's pants just to show his appreciation.

"Well, well, well… what's going on here?" a voice suddenly asked, making Robin squeeze something a bit harder than he had intended. Red yelped, but the hero hoped it was as much from fright than anything else.

"Ops… sorry…" he whispered before turning towards the sound of the voice.

"Err… hi Slade…" Red X grinned nervously. "We're… kissing?"

"I can see that…" the man snorted and crossed his arms. He had placed himself very strategically, blocking their only easy escape-route, and Robin couldn't believe that they had been so stupid as to choose this place… sure, it was out of the wind and out of sight from below, but now _he_ felt trapped.

"Yeah, well, then shove off, Slade…" he suggested in a not-so-friendly tone. Just because they were bait didn't mean they should be easy to get! Err… well, that made sense to _Robin_, anyway.

"Yeah, this has nothing to do with you… unless you wanna join us?" Red X grinned suggestively.

"Pffftt… Slade wouldn't dream of getting hot and naked with us… he probably can't… I think that armor has rusted stuck…" Robin smirked.

"And why would I want to get involved with a wannabe superhero and a beginner thief?" Slade asked dryly.

"Who are you calling a wannabe?" Robin snorted and took Red-s hand, pulling him towards the lowest roof and took out his grapple-gun. He should have known Slade would be like this… it had been a bad idea from the beginning. "Come on, Red, we're leaving."

Red stopped, however, and pulled Robin towards him instead.

"I know about pride, trust me, I do, but this is one of _two_ occasions when you _should_ swallow!" he explained urgently.

Robin blushed a bit, and then glanced over at Slade.

"But he's a dick…" he pouted, making sure he was speaking loud enough for the man to hear.

"Yeah, what did you expect? A romantic softy?" Red snickered. "And…" he added very quietly, "if we play it right, he's _our_ dick…"

Robin couldn't help but giggle softly and then kissed Red once, before both the teens, still very much entangled, turned their eyes towards Slade.

"Well?" Red X smirked.

"Follow me." Slade turned on his heel and soon had Red and Robin chasing after him. The man didn't seem to be moving very fast, but the boys had to fight to keep up with him.

"Remember, it can still be a trap…" Robin whispered, panting, as they had to stop for some air.

"Bright side! Bright side!" Red insisted, making Robin grin.

Not that they weren't brave, or, in Red's case, at least _daring_, but they both hesitated for just a moment, as Slade disappeared inside an old apartment building, through a broken skylight. After glancing at each other, though, a silent dare made them jump. They landed in a large, empty room and hurried towards the next door, into a corridor. Light spilled out from a room at the end of the hall, and, as they reached it, both of them stopped in shock.

"What the hell?" Robin said.

"Sweeeeet…" Red grinned.

"Good enough for you?" Slade asked dryly.

What they were looking at was the strangest room Robin had ever seen. It was large, and a bedroom, the clue was the immense bed, but there common sense stopped. The walls, for example, where immaculately painted white, but only two of them; the one behind the bed and the one with large windows overlooking the city, but the rest of the walls were covered in dirty, torn wallpaper like the rest of the building they had seen so far. The furniture was strange as well. The bed, with a gaudy red satin bedspread Robin tried, but couldn't possibly, picture Slade picking, was up against one wall, but the rest of the furniture was a few chairs and a sofa, and was up against the back wall, making no sense to Robin what so ever. There were a lot of cables on the floor amongst the chairs, as well as a lot of litter. The other side, however, looked immaculate. Robin was looking from one side to the other, trying to get the pieces to match. Suddenly they did.

"They've been shooting a movie here!" he said, fighting an urge to snap his fingers.

"Correct. Guess what kind?" Slade smirked.

"Ew." Robin muttered, but Red looked even more impressed for some reason and threw himself on the bed.

"Look Robin! Mirrors in the ceiling! Is this cool or what?"

Robin didn't really think it was that cool, and debated whether or not to pull out the ultraviolet light to look for stains on that bedspread before joining the thief. He was sure that would dampen the mood, however… Slade had, after all, provided a bed, which must mean he was interested… and this was an opportunity which Robin didn't want to miss. So instead of turning up his nose at the décor, he smiled and joined Red on the bed, straddling him.

"Ohhh… you wanna be on top now?" the other teen grinned.

"I'll play it anyway you want…" Robin grinned back, leaning down to kiss him. "You know I'm versatile..."

"This threesome seems to be one short, though…" the thief, due to his, formerly unknown, mathematical skills, suddenly seemed to notice. "Slade? Gonna get that mask off soon and join us?"

"I'm not going to unmask myself for you." The man snorted.

"Pity, then I can't do this..." Robin said, and grabbed Red's face, giving him a really hot kiss.

"Maybe he's just shy… let's help him!" Red suggested, and soon he had pulled Robin off the bed with him, to approach the man in question.

Robin was still wary. The fact that Slade stayed still, however, and cocked his head to the side like he was challenging them to as how far they would go, inspired him, though.

He felt chills running up and down his spine as he placed a palm on the man's chest, just below the neck-plate but above the armor around Slade's midsection, feeling the warmth of the body filtering through the thick suit. Robin continued to explore the man's chest, while Red X was more goal-oriented. Soon he had gotten the Slade's gauntlets off, and was working on the wrist guards.

"Can I get some help here?" he asked Robin testily, snapping the teen out from some rather perverted fantasies.

"Oh. Sorry." Robin hurriedly excused himself, and soon all the man's arm-plates were on the floor. Robin glanced wickedly at Red and slowly lowered himself to his knees. Red grinned back and did the same, and they started to unbuckle Slade's boots. The leg armor was next on the list, and then Robin was running his hands up Slade's thighs. Red, on the other hand, focused on the metal around the man's waist.

"What kind of a beer gut do you have to have if you need a steel girdle?" he snickered, making Slade respond for the first time.

"Watch it..." the man growled.

"I'm more interested in what something _else_ might be hiding…" Robin purred and his fingers came dangerously close to stroking Slade's crotch. Robin wasn't_ that_ brave yet, however. Not _quite_.

The armor had to give up to Red's nimble fingers, and Robin rose to work his own magic on the chest-plate. As it too fell away Slade was left in a two-piece black uniform, thicker than Robin's tights, and the teen guessed it was a Kevlar-mix of some kind. None of the protections had been used to hold anything in, which Red delightedly commented upon, getting Robin to hum approvingly as well.

As Red reached for Slade's mask, however, his hand was caught in a firm grip.

"Your turn." The man seemed to leer. "Undress each other."

Robin felt strangely turned on by the order, and even more so as they started to obey it. There was a lot more fondling and kissing going on now, however, making the process take some time, but soon enough the teen was in their underwear. They were both wearing black briefs, snug enough to hug their backsides and to not leave much for the imagination at the front. They turned towards Slade, expectantly.

"You turn." Robin grinned. "The mask… it has to go."

"Yours first." The man insisted.

Robin froze.

"No."

"Errr… Robin…? Maybe I kinda should have mentioned this before, but… Slade knows who you are too." Red whispered.

"What?" Robin spun towards Red X, glaring so hard his mask almost melted.

"Yeah… I… well, when I was at the Tower, Slade kinda surprised me… in your bedroom."

"_You_ were in my bedroom too?!" Robin's glare shifted to the man. "Are you two in the same creepy stalker's club?" he growled.

"Know your enemies." Slade shrugged. "At least now I know where you got your amazing acrobatic skills."

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Robin snorted, but stood a bit taller.

"I don't know…" Red smirked. "Remember what we talked about last night? 'Two sexy guys'? You _should _be flattered…"

"I'll just deny everything." Robin muttered and pulled his mask off. "Now… your turn, Slade, or I won't even let you have a wet dream about us."

The man chuckled and put his hands behind his head. There was a click, and the mask parted.

Robin and Red X stared at the man in front of them, then glanced at each other and stared a bit again.

"Not bad…" Robin mumbled truthfully.

"He's not an uglo, that's for sure…" Red X nodded. "Great, huh! See, I told you he wasn't a robot or a monster!" he punched Robin's arm lightly.

"You thought I was a monster?" Slade asked Robin, showing his smirk for the first time.

"Kinda… pictured… tentacles…" Robin mumbled, feeling drawn in, closer to the man, whose white hair was kind of messy at the moment, after being flattened by the mask. Robin wanted so badly to run his fingers through it.

Red had come closer too, and now tugged Slade's top up.

"Oh, my fucking god!" he swore, nudging Robin in the side. "Take a look at these abs!"

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Slade smirked as Robin gasped as well, and soon he had two pair of hands running up and under his shirt, trying to get it off. Slade decided to play nice, and helped, getting the thing off in a moment.

"Now… where's my reward for taking my mask off?" the man asked, and Robin felt the back of his head caught by his hair, tilting it backwards.

Slade's kiss completely skipped the hesitant, searching part, and went straight for brutal. This was fine by Robin. In fact, it was very, very fine. He took the opportunity to make his wish come true, and found the man's hair surprisingly soft, as well as very thick.

The kiss ended and Red X was pulled in for the same treatment, while Robin first watched lustfully and then started kissing the man's chest instead, even daring to lick a hardening nipple. The best, however, was to be able to press his body against Slade's, and with the man's wide shoulders both he and Red fit comfortably.

Robin wanted to go further, though, so he got on his knees and started to pull Slade's pants down. There was a definite bulge at the front now, making his job harder, but Robin was never one to give up easily.

"I like it when you show initiative, kid." Red grinned down at him. "Want any help down there?"

Robin had Slade down to his underwear now, and smiled up at the thief.

"Oh yes, please." he said, actually grateful because, even though they had 'tried this at home' the night before, he didn't want to seem like a beginner to Slade.

After a silent agreement the teens moved as one, both pulling Slade's boxer-briefs off, and both caressing the treasure they found there. Robin looked slightly apprehensive while doing that, but as Red saw the wide eyes he just smiled and mouthed 'it will be fine', making Robin smile a bit nervously back. Red then sat up higher on his knees and took the head of Slade's cock into his mouth. Robin, not wanting to be left out of anything, started from a lower angle, licking its underside instead. Pre-come had trailed down the shaft letting Robin have a taste.

"He's saltier than you…" he let Red know.

"Mmh-hmm…" the long-haired teen bobbed his head, but if it was in agreement Robin didn't know.

They soon switched places, and after a while Red rose up, kissing Slade again.

"Get on the bed." The man ordered them, and as they started towards it, Slade caught the back of their underwear, ripping them off in a swift moment.

Robin and Red crawled on top of the bed and Robin realized that he didn't thought it looked quite as gaudy anymore, for some reason. Maybe he was just in the right state of mind. As he glanced up he blushed, however, seeing himself naked like that. He looked away but then sneaked a peak of Red in the mirrors. Maybe those weren't that bad either…

"Ummm… who goes first?" Red mumbled in Robin's ear.

It was a difficult question, they were both horny and they both wanted the man, but, unfortunately, Slade only had one cock.

"Paper-Rock-Scissors?" Robin suggested and a quick game later Red was the victor.

"You okay with that?" the thief asked, already staring at his rewards with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Yeah, trust me… I'd like to see if you can take it first…" Robin grinned, actually meaning it.

"Sneaky devil… you lost on purpose, didn't you?"

"Well… I kinda suspected you would chose 'rock', so…" Robin grinned.

"Shut up and go get the lube and rubbers…" Red chuckled, and tried to pull Slade down on the bed. The man, although he wouldn't allow to be 'pulled', nonetheless lowered himself over the thief and started to kiss him.

When Robin returned after fetching the items in Red's belt Slade turned his head to smirk at him.

"Get us ready." he ordered now, and he grabbed Red's hips and flipped him over. He got the teen up on his hands and knees, before gesturing for Robin to start.

Slade might be a man of few words, but the Titan found that lucky, because, if not, Robin might have come a long time ago. Every syllable the man spoke seemed to press on his prostate somehow.

Robin stroked the man's cock before rolling the condom on, and then slathered it generously with the lubrication, enjoying getting it nice and even. Then his greased fingers found Red's entrance and he slipped first one, then two fingers in.

"You'll need more than that…" Slade let him know, just a bit smugly.

"You okay?" Robin asked Red, ignoring the man.

"Yeah… add another one… please!" the thief was pushing back on Robin's fingers already, trying to get them deeper. Robin obliged and soon Slade pulled him up for a kiss.

Robin never saw Slade's cock go in, since he was busy kissing back, but he sure as hell _heard_ it. It mainly sounded like Red enjoyed it, even though there were a few grunts of pain.

It was clear that Slade wanted Robin to get involved too, and after a moment the teen found himself on his back, next to Red, his knees pulled back. Red were half covering him and they were kissing, awkwardly, due to the thrusts, but to even things out Slade now three of his fingers buried deeply inside Robin, moving them in the same pace as he fucked Red. Robin could hear from Red's breathing that the teen was getting close, so he slipped a hand under Red's stomach and started stroking his cock.

With that kind of treatment Red only lasted for a few more seconds, and as soon as he came, Slade pulled out and switched not only condoms but also partners. Robin had no time to prepare any further before his legs were over Slade's shoulders and the man's cock buried to the balls inside of him. Slade had stretched him well, so there was little pain, but the fullness nothing could have prepared him for. Yesterday he had thought he would never be able to take anything bigger than Red, and even thought the thief wasn't small by any means, he and the man didn't compare.

Robin moaned, clutching at Slade's arms, until a movement to his side distracted him. Red, who had collapsed pretty much on his face after coming, had decided to return to the land of the living.

"How'sit feel?" he slurred slightly.

"It- feels- oh god, _yes_!" Robin gasped, as Slade hoisted his legs up further.

"Yeah, I know…" Red X snickered.

Robin's ass was now completely off the bed and he felt like he was in some kind of swing, were Slade cold control the pace completely. Not that he minded, since the man had set it very high indeed.

Robin suddenly felt lips in his and realized the he had closed his eyes. He turned his head into the kiss, not letting up until he was dizzy and gasping for air to the point where he could barely talk.

"I… I need to…!" he told Red.

Red grinned and crawled down to put his mouth to even better use.

* * *

Robin and Red woke up a few hours later, sore but _very_ satisfied. Slade however, was nowhere to be seen.

"He just left?" Robin growled, feeling cheated. "He can't just_ leave_!"

"That's right… we'll explain that to him next time…" Red grinned naughtily. "He's ours now."

_The End._

A/N: I said in the top A/N that I would address the stories OOC-ness… if you didn't react to it there's no reason to read this, but… well… ;o)

There seem to be a fan-fic Sladin-rule (almost a canon of sorts) that Slade is very possessive and would never share. I've used this character-trait too, repeatedly, because I was happy with it in the respective stories. This IS, however, a trait completely made up by us Sladin-writers (because, an this is a sad fact, this couple of course doesn't exist outside fan fiction), and therefore it needs to be challenged. So I did. Not in a big way, but in a drabble way. ;o)

Another OOC-ness is Robin's own devotion. Some might feel that he's supposed to stay "true" to Slade and not fool around with Red X as well. Pffftt…. Although I agree that canon-Robin might be described as "loyal", it doesn't mean that he's unrealistic… and not _human_. Slade was a 'dream' in the beginning, a bit like a movie-star. Red X was right THERE, he must have appeared as more "real"… add attractive to that and, well… there will be fooling… ;)

Then there is the bonding and laughing between RObin and Red X... let's just pretend facing death helped with that, okay? Come ON, I needed to get the three of them into bed! Do you think these things just HAPPEN?!? -grin-

Sooo… that was just my thought writing this story, and I thought I would mention them so I don't have to in the review-replies. ;)

Oh, yes, I know Robin was a bit scatterbrained too, but that's just how I like to write him sometimes… ;)

Love

Wynja


	66. To Protect and to Serve

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters in here are mine… okay, so there are a few made up people, like a few nameless paramedics I could claim were mine, but I don't want them. I want Slade and Robin though. So bad it hurts.

A/N: This one won the vote! I hope you enjoy!

**To Protect and to Serve**

Robin tensed as his private line rang. Batman seldom had good news. Robin had a nagging feeling that, this time, it was disastrous. He was right.

"It's that time of year again, Robin."

"Noooo… Bruce, _please_?" Robin groaned.

"No, Dick. We agreed. If you were to leave and start your own team you still had to do your duties a few times a year… or do you want to come back to Gotham permanently?"

Robin knew Bruce wasn't serious. Well, not _completely_ serious, anyway. This was a ritual of theirs.

"Okay… when and where?" Robin sighed dejectedly.

"The Wayne Corporation Christmas Ball will be held at the Royal this year." Bruce said, not without a hint of despair in his own voice. "Unfortunately it's not as straightforward this time. There have been threats."

Robin immediately perked up.

"Really? When? How? Towards what?"

"The past week. Letters. Towards us." Bruce answered with a smirk.

"What? I mean… Towards Batman, or?"

"No, Bruce Wayne and Richard Grayson. The threats were very clear."

"Sooo…. We don't go?" Robin asked hopefully. The event they were discussing was simply the official 'showing off' of Robin's other personality. Richard 'Dick' Grayson was supposed to spend his time at schools abroad, but he needed to show his face now and then, to appease the press and the society. Robin dreaded the events, two or three a year, because now, when he was so used to being Robin, he was afraid to slip up. Oh, and the things were deadly boring as well.

"The Wayne-family do not back down in these situations." Bruce said sternly, and Robin rolled his eyes. "I saw that." the man told him, though he couldn't possibly have, as the teen had his mask on. "The company has assigned even more bodyguards to me, the place is like a fortress." Bruce continued.

"Ahhh… so that's why you are sounding so cranky!" Robin grinned.

"Careful, Dick, you'll regret that in a moment." Bruce smirked.

"What? No? No, I don't need any, do I? I mean, you can just have someone pick me up at the airport?"

"Sorry, the company-security has deemed the risks too great. Luckily I was able to personally arrange your escort. His name is Slade Wilson."

Bruce had to wait quite a while for Robin to stop coughing.

"S-slade?"

"Yes. You've heard of him? Do you have a cold, by the way?"

"Just… just had some trouble… swallowing…" Robin stuttered. "Slade… isn't he a criminal?"

"He has had some… questionable alliances, in the past, yes-"

"Then why-"

"Because he has never broken a contract and he has a one hundred percent success-record. With Slade you get what you pay for, and trust me, I've paid a lot."

"But-?"

"He has done a great deal of body-guard work and never lost a client. Other people can be bribed. Slade can't."

"…" Robin wanted to say a few choice words, but nothing was really fitting. He hadn't told Bruce about Slade at all in the past, feeling it was his job to deal with the man, and now he kinda regretted it.

"You are to meet Slade at the airport on Friday, . Casual dress."

"I know, I've done this before…" Robin snorted.

"So… not going to ask me how you'll recognize him, then?" Bruce grinned.

Robin's heart suddenly started to beat faster. Slade wasn't going to be wearing his mask? Well, he guessed the man would be shot by some nervous security-guard at the airport if he _did_, but…

"Umm… yeah… how?"

"You won't miss him. Tall, big guy, white hair, black eye-patch." Bruce said.

"White hair?" Robin scrunched his nose a little. Slade seemed buff, not _old_!

"He lost his hair colour in an experiment, apparently. I'm not going to lay your life in the hands of a senior citizen." Bruce explained, having interpreted Robin's expression in a slightly less gay way.

"Yeah… great…" Robin muttered. "This is so stupid! You _know_ I'll be perfectly safe! I can even fly there myself!"

"_Robin_ will be safe, yes, but remember, you are supposed to be _Dick_ then. _He_ doesn't have your skills, he _needs_ protection. So _please_ try to act like you do, even though it's annoying as hell." Bruce added the last in a mutter, clearly speaking from his own experiences.

"Yeah, yeah… it's only for one night, how bad can it be?" Robin sighed.

"Well, it's two nights, really." Bruce said. "You'll arrive here late on Friday, and the ball is Saturday night. You'll be going home on Sunday."

"Wonderful… Errrr… where is Slade staying?"

"Here. He insisted on having complete access, to be able to protect you to his full capability." Bruce said. "He'll have the guestroom next to yours."

"But-!" Robin started.

"At this point I think you should be grateful you'll be allowed to_ shower_ alone…" Bruce snorted, not really understanding why Robin blushed so at his little joke.

They ended the call soon after, and Robin felt the need to go beat the crap out of a few gym-utensils. He didn't like Dick. Or, to be more accurate; he didn't like how people _perceived_ him. Everyone expected him to be a snobbish, spoilt brat, and, sometimes, just to be left alone, Robin accepted that role. He couldn't fight it, anyway, because if he stayed quiet, people seemed to think that Robin thought he was too good to talk to them, and if he tried to be nice he was a deemed a 'playboy' like Bruce. He couldn't win. Robin suddenly stopped, mid punch, and grinned to himself. He had been worried about meeting Slade, but it wasn't _he_ who would be spending time with the man. It was Richard. Robin's grin widened. _Yeah… let's see how Slade deals with Dick…_

* * *

At six o'clock sharp Robin stepped out from a taxi at the airport. He waited, obviously impatiently, as the driver unpacked his suitcases, three of them, all as heavy as lead. The rich knew how to travel well. He had had to search the Tower for things to pack in the end.

Robin spotted Slade immediately, but ignored him until the man walked up and introduced himself.

"Richard? I'm Slade Wilson." The man only had a small duffle-bag and seemed to sneer at Robin's packing.  
Robin gave him a once over.

"Oh? The man Bruce hired? Well… you'll do, I guess, though he wouldn't let me see any of your credentials." Robin looked down his nose at the man, which was quite a feat since he was almost three heads taller. "I would appreciate it if you would refrain from using my first name, though. However, our butler calls me 'Master Richard' so I guess you could too." Robin made a gesture of obvious benevolence.

Robin noticed that Slade's jaw seemed a bit tense already, and had to hide a smile by looking around.

"I say, the service is poor here. Would you fetch a trolley for my bags, I really hate standing on the curb."

"I'm not here to carry your bags, _Master _Richard." Slade growled.

"No? Well, go fetch a piccolo then! Really, Wilson, you are quite useless, aren't you?"

* * *

Robin was pretty sure that Slade would snap before they even got on the plane, but the man was surprisingly stoical, the teen had to admit. Even as Robin made a fuss about the seats, making the stewardess move them two times before he was happy, Slade just seemed to go along with it all. He took his job seriously, though, Robin noticed how he scanned the other passengers, made sure Robin's soda wasn't opened beforehand, checking the staff's ID-badges. Robin actually felt looked after…

"So, Wilson…" he started, an hour or so into the flight, when he couldn't stand the silence any longer and the fashion-magazine for men he had pretended to read, almost made him want to scream. "… you are a body-guard full time, then?"

"No, I usually kill people." Slade said, stone faced.

_Trying to scare the little rich kid, are we, Slade?_ Robin smirked inwardly.

"Oh. Good money in that?" Robin asked, sounding interested.

"Quite." Slade half turned to face him, arching an eyebrow.

Robin couldn't help but let his eyes wander. Slade was rather gorgeous, actually. How old could he be? Over thirty, certainly, he had to be judging by the way he spoke and moved… and his eye… the look in that seemed much older, but his face and body looked… just… perfect.

Robin glanced upwards again, only to meet a smirk.

_Fuck! I'm not wearing my mask! He could actually SEE me looking!_ Robin realized, wanting to take a walk outside the plane for a bit. Slade didn't comment, however, just turned back to studying a map of Gotham. No one moved around them without having Slade watching them intently. Robin wondered if the man had spotted anyone suspicious, it would be interesting to know how he worked.

"Soo… anyone on the plane out to get me then?" he asked casually.

"Don't be scared, Master Richard, I'll protect you." Slade smirked.

Robin felt his mind split in two. One, the larger part, was very insulted, but the one, slightly smaller part, was melting into a happily sighing goo. Majority got the floor, however.

"I'm not scared!" he snarled haughtily. "It's not like I don't deal with weirdoes every day!"

"Oh, yes, the troublesome life of a millionaire…" Slade muttered.

The comment felt unexpectedly hurtful. Sure, everyone thought Richard was a spoilt brat, but, for some reason, Robin didn't want Slade to. Not really.

"I'm not a millionaire, I was just raised by one." he muttered.

"Lucky you."

"Yes." Robin mumbled solemnly and looked away.

* * *

Robin frowned as he glared out the window. The last thing he had wanted to be with Slade was personal! Even so, the man had managed to crack his 'spoilt brat'-shell a little. Well. No more. Robin decided it shouldn't matter what Slade thought, just as long as he gave the man a hard time. He had lots of reasons for revenge, after all. At this moment, he wasn't up for a fight, though. He decided he would get some sleep, and turned towards Slade.

"Get me another pillow, Wilson."

"I thought I made it clear; I am not here to wait on you." the man growled.

"Yes, yes, your service-level is horribly poor, I get it, but the extra pillows are in the overhead compartment and I would have to climb _over_ you to get them. I would rather avoid that."

"You would?" Slade smirked. "Really?"

The briefest of blushes rushed over Robin's cheeks, but _Richard_ didn't get easily embarrassed, and somehow, staying in character helped. Richard decided to teach Slade a lesson. Robin went along with the idea out of curiosity.

There was enough leg-room in first class so that the teen could easily avoid doing what he did, but there were principles at stake. Robin half rolled over in his seat and then climbed over Slade, stopping half way so he was sitting straddling his lap, facing him.

"Is this what you thought I wanted to do?" Robin whispered huskily, grinding a bit into the man under him.

"Pretty much, yes." Slade agreed, smirking.

Robin, or rather Richard, grabbed Slade's hands and placed them on his ass.

"Feel this?" he purred, leaning closer to the man's face. His heart skipped a beat as Slade actually did take a feel. "This…" Robin continued, "you'll only touch again in your dreams… Because I would never degrade myself enough to _frolic_ with the _staff_!" he hissed the last part out, putting as much venom in his words as he could. Then he quickly climbed off on Slade's other side, grabbed a few pillows and made a point of walking back, throwing himself down in his seat and piling the pillows against the wall before trying to make himself comfortable.

"That was cute… and almost believable too." Slade whispered, sounding very amused. Both Robin and Richard pretended they hadn't heard.

* * *

Once he fell asleep, Robin found that he slept surprisingly well. He just wished he hadn't woken up as he did, leaning against Slade's arm.

He jerked away, thus letting the man know he was awake.

"You are rather affectionate when you are asleep." the man grinned. "You should try being unconscious more. Might improve your image. On the other hand I'm glad you stopped drooling on me."

"I don't drool!" Robin exclaimed, wiping some evidence from the side of his face.

"No, no, I'm sure the stains will prove to be _other_ bodily fluids…" Slade seemed to roll his eye.

"You are just… vile!" the teen snorted, trying not to crack a grin. Slade had a sense of humor, of sorts, who knew?

"Mmm, I know. It's in my job description." the man nodded.

* * *

The rest of the flight was spent mostly in silence, but it wasn't especially awkward. Some sort of truce had formed, for now, and they exchanged jibes in almost a friendly way.

As they landed, Slade guided him quickly through security and then stopped two men from entering a cab.

"This one's ours." he said, his mere tone making the businessmen back away.

"A cab, Wilson? Is this really secure enough? Why not rent a car?"

"I've rented two. One in Wayne's name, one in yours. If someone had planned to attack you at the airport, they would be waiting by, or have tampered with, those two."

"Oh… so decoys, then? You might not be quiet as stupid as I thought…" Robin said benevolently.

"Why, thank you, brat."

"Bruce will fire you if he hears you call me that." Robin warned.

"Really? I thought he might agree." Slade smirked.

* * *

When they arrived at the manor Slade would let Robin out of reach even after they got inside. Robin pulled away, however, to hug Alfred.

"Hi, Al! Where's Bruce?" he said as the man led them into the smaller, cozier, sitting room.

"Still at work, I'm afraid, Master Richard. I've been asked to make sure you are settled."

"I want to check out his room and the perimeter first." Slade said, interrupting any plans Robin might have had. "Richard, you are to stay here while I do."

"Come on, Wilson! We're at the manor! It's safe!" Robin rolled his eyes.

"I've spotted two major security faults so far, so I beg to differ."

"Really, what?"

"I'd rather not waste time trying to explain them to you. Stay here. Mr. Pennyworth, if you would…?"

Alfred, who seemed slightly surprised about the way Robin was acting, nodded before turning to the teen. "I've made some sandwiches for you." he gestured at the nearby coffee-table. "There's hot chocolate as well." he added in a tone suggesting that Robin might be a bit less cranky if he ate. Robin grinned back, deciding to clue the butler in later.

"Thanks Alfred… you're the best!" he declared.

The old man muttered something under his breath like he always did when he got embarrassed, and then he escorted Slade upstairs.

* * *

It took the man an hour to completely comb the room before he judged it safe. Robin was pretty sad he missed the procedure; it would probably been very interesting.

When the man came downstairs and ordered Robin to keep waiting in the room, the teen had had enough, however.

"This is stupid! I'm going up to have a shower, I'm not sitting here rotting for another minute!" he snarled and got up.

He made it to the stairs before he was grabbed from behind, hoisted over a shoulder and carried back. Slade dumped him back in the armchair like he was a sack of garbage, pointed at him and said "Stay!".

Robin's eyes were very wide and he couldn't think of a single way to respond. Alfred, however, didn't have that problem.

"My, my, Mr. Wilson. I'm starting to wish you were around when Master Richard was a child. Master Bruce too, come to think of it."

"It's my pleasure." Slade purred and walked out to continue his job. "And if you are thinking of taking that shower, _Master _Richard, don't think for even a moment that I wouldn't come to get you and carry you down here again, naked or not."

* * *

"Thanks for _that_ one, Al…" Robin muttered when they were alone.

"I gather you know this man?"

"Robin does. He's a criminal, more or less… Don't tell Bruce I know him! He doesn't know that I'm Richard, though, so I decided to give him a hard time."

"I see… and how is that working out?" the old man smiled.

"Fantastic… as you can see…" Robin muttered and drew his knees up.

* * *

Another ninety minutes went by, and Robin didn't move from the chair. He really didn't know why. He _wanted_ to, but he tried to convince himself that the book he was reading was _far _too interesting. Yeah. Right. It was a coffee-table book on grapes.

Robin had almost nodded off, curled up in his chair, when Slade came back.

"I've spoken to the outside security about what measurements need to be taken." he said, not even commenting on the fact that Robin was still there. The teen didn't know if he should be grateful about that, or insulted that the man seemed to have taken the fact for granted.

"Yeah, great… can I take a shower now?" Robin muttered sullenly.

"Of course. I'll escort you." Slade nodded like he had never refused Robin this comfort.

"Are you going to wash my back too?" Robin sneered, starting to feel cranky for real.

"I'm sure you can manage… you have a butler, after all." the man shrugged.

* * *

Robin was muttering rather nasty things under his breath as he climbed the stairs with Slade in tow. The man even tried to enter the room with him.

"You can wait outside, like a good watch-dog." Robin hissed and slammed the door shut in the man's face, locking it quickly. A second later there was no door in the frame at all.

"Security flaw number six, I think…" Slade said, calmly setting the door aside.

"What the hell?!" Robin exclaimed.

"I merely lifted it off its hinges in a demonstration." The man explained.

"You can't do that when it's closed! And locked!" Robin snarled, in spite of the evidence which suggested the opposite.

"This door… it must have been replaced in the last… eight to ten years?"

Robin suddenly remembered that it had. He had just started practicing with his bird-a-rangs and had thought it was a good idea to but a target board on his door… Unfortunately, being a beginner, he didn't hit the target as much as the door, leaving the latter with deep gashes. It had been replaced with a cheaper one, temporarily, and then, it seemed, the matter had been forgotten.

"Yes, so?" Robin asked defensively. A door was a door.

"It was poorly fitted. There was enough of a gap so it could be lifted slightly, and the lock didn't match the frame well enough either. This door isn't a barricade, it's a road bump."

Robin swallowed. He hade never realized. Sure, he considered himself safe in the manor, but…

"Oh." he said. "Err... well… can you put it back now? Please?"

"Just don't try to pull any of your little stunts again, young man. I'm here for your sake, after all."

"Can I lock the bathroom door?" Robin drawled.

"No."

"What!?"

"There will be no locked doors. This mansion could come under attack at any moment, and I must be able to reach you in seconds. In fact, I'll be sleeping in here tonight."

"No, your'e-"

"No objections! I settled for the room next to you because I expected this building to have top-of-the-line security. Frankly, I'm appalled. I'll be having a long conversation with Mr. Wayne this evening… and the Head of Security, if need be."

Robin made a frustrated sound as things were decided over his head again. He really pitied Bruce at that moment; he must feel like this all the time.

"Fine! I'll be in the shower. You better not come in unless there are gun-shots!"

"Believe me; I have no desire to see your scrawny ass." Slade smirked.

Robin stopped in the door to the bathroom, knowing he was being goaded.

"My ass is perfect." he said, turning to look at Slade over his shoulder. "As you very well know…" he smirked.

* * *

Robin took his sweet time showering, hoping he was boring Slade like he had been bored before. It was rather late in the evening and Robin yawned as he pulled a towel on. As he came out into his bedroom, he noticed that Slade had put the door back. The man himself was standing by the window, watching the dark grounds. Robin wouldn't be surprised if he could make out every single detail.

Robin yawned again, and a thought occurred to him. He decided, on a whim, to share it with Slade.

"It's strange, flying…" he started. "It doesn't matter if you sleep, you are still tired when you land, and it doesn't matter if the food is actually editable, you're still hungry. It's like the time in the air doesn't… count or something."

"And here I thought you were shallow…" Slade smirked as he turned around, but it was more of a joke than a taunt, and Robin shrugged it off. He noticed that the man's eye lingered a bit on his body, making his pulse quicken again. Robin noticed a change of clothes on his bed at the same moment Slade gestured to them.

"Mr. Pennyworth brought these from your suitcases. He wished to see you about your packing, by the way."

"Oh, didn't I fold everything again?" Robin muttered.

"I think folding a waffle-iron is rather hard. I think he wanted to discuss why it was there in the first place."

"Errr… everybody loves waffles?" Robin tried sheepishly, while hoping his team wouldn't miss it. They probably would. They would be pissed. He had needed heavy things, though, and preferably not ones which could be a clue to who he really was.

"I will put it down to the whims of the rich…" Slade chuckled.

"Hey!"

"That was me being nice. I could have decided you were mentally unstable." Slade let him know.

"Could you just turn around so I can get dressed?" Robin asked pleadingly, as he was not even going to try to bother with getting Slade out of the room.

"Of course. I'll turn this way, shall I?" Slade said, looking back out over the grounds again.

"Fine." Robin muttered and turned around himself before tugging the towel off, hurrying to get dressed.

"Nice view." Slade commented, and Robin looked up, over his shoulder, confused. It was almost pitch black outside and his room didn't face the city-lights. He met Slade's eye in the reflection of the window.

"You… you…" Robin forgot that Richard wasn't a blusher.

"Oh, don't worry. I wasn't looking. Much. Especially not when you bent down to put on your socks." the man smirked.

"Wilson, I think I loathe you." Robin growled, quickly buttoning his shirt.

"Don't worry, I'm used to it…" Slade grinned.

* * *

When they got downstairs, Bruce had gotten home, and, even though it was partly the man's fault that Robin was in this situation, he received a big hug.

Bruce's bodyguards were ordered to carry Robin's suitcases upstairs, and Robin looked impressed when they actually did.

"You got them to obey you? How did you train them? Is there a manual? Mine won't do anything!" he said, glaring at Slade.

"I'm here to protect your life, not carry your things." Slade let him know again, and gave the other body-guards a glare, clearly stating he was disgusted with them. The men actually looked a bit ashamed. "Mr. Wayne, I have discovered several security-holes which need to be addressed immediately."

"Then let's do so over dinner." Bruce nodded. "I'll have the chief of security dine with us. I'm sure he can answer any questions better than I."

Robin snorted on the inside. They kept human security to a minimum so they wouldn't accidently discover anything they shouldn't. The man in question was, in fact, head of security of the _corporation_, more than the manor, a defense he repeatedly used during dinner.

* * *

Robin found the dinner-conversation very interesting, especially Slade's suggestions, which all made sense, he had to admit. After getting a glare from Bruce for accidentally asking a bit too intelligent question, however, he merely listened closely.

"Well, this has indeed been enlightening…" Bruce said as they had finished dessert. "Hudson, I expect you to start working on the improvements immediately. Now, Richard, I can see that you are tired after your trip, you should go to bed."

Robin nodded and rose, as did Slade.

"I have arranged for a mattress to be brought into Richard's room for me." the man simply informed them. "I am sure this is no problem."

"None at all. You are simply doing your job." Bruce said, while shooting Robin an apologetic glance. Robin snorted in reply.

"I don't get it… Sl- Wilson said _himself_ that the attack was most likely to come at the actual _event_…" he complained.

"Maybe that is what they _want_ us to believe." Slade told him. "No more fuss, brat, up to bed."

Robin really had no idea why Bruce found that so funny.

* * *

It was difficult to sleep in the same room as Slade. Difficult, because Robin didn't want to think about it as 'hard'. He really didn't want to think about _anything_ as 'hard'. Especially after waking up from his second dream.

Whenever he opened his eyes, Slade had moved. Sometimes he was stretched out on the mattress, fully clothed in a t-shirt and trousers, after taking a shower himself. He looked to be meditating more than sleeping. Sometimes he was by the window, making sure the guard's nightshift took place as planned, Robin guessed. The teen didn't fall into a deeper slumber until the early hours of the morning, but was, thankfully, allowed to sleep until nine.

* * *

The morning was great, as Robin spent it talking to Bruce, almost forgetting about Slade's shadow hovering over him. Then the businessman had some work to do in his office, and the day turned boring again. Usually, Robin would be down in the Batcave or out on the grounds. He might even be in the gym, but if he went there _now_ he would have to pretend to be in worse shape than he was so he wouldn't arouse suspicion, and he could forget about acrobatics or fighting practice completely. He spent some time in the kitchen helping Alfred, but the man shooed him out after a while. Since they were going to go out for the evening, the butler didn't have to prepare dinner, and he looked forward to spending a quiet night in front of the TV, watching reruns of EastEnders... there was nothing like British television, after all. Sure, he would worry about his boys, but he did that every night, anyway…

As the time for departure came closer, Robin felt a twist of excitement in his stomach, and his hand seemed to travel to his none-existing belt a lot. It was unusual for him going out into a possibly threatening situation without his weapons, but he had packed a few surprises; a collection of smoke bombs and very small explosives, as well as a few throwing-knives. None of these had any resemblance to what he would carry as Robin, it would look very suspicious, after all, if Richard Grayson started throwing bird-a-rangs.

* * *

They arrived at the Royal Hotel under heavy guard, including, of course, Slade. The man was dressed in a dark suit, perfectly cut to allow him full movement, while Robin struggled with his black tux. God, he hated tuxes. Bruce always managed to look good in them, but Robin didn't think he could quite pull it off himself.

Slade looked revolted at the arrangements inside, and was glued to Robin's side… or rather the other way around, because every time Robin tried to take a step in a direction Slade didn't like, the man pulled him closer again.

"Are you trying to help me to walk?" Robin snarled after a while.

"Yes. Apparently brats with a death threat over their heads _still _don't have enough sense to say away from the windows." Slade hissed back.

Robin muttered to himself. This was Gotham with Gotham villains. Sure, the threat had been unusually inconspicuous, but he really didn't believe any killings would be done by a sniper. Gotham was a city which craved more dramatics than that. A couple of minutes to midnight, he was proved right.

* * *

It started with white and silver balloons falling from the ceiling.

"Those are three minutes early!" Slade hissed, having memorized everything from decoration-plans to the names of the waiters.

As they hit the floor, the balloons started to pop, leaving behind slight puffs of smoke, more like dust than anything else. Almost immediately people started to cough.

Robin was pulled back against Slade's chest and a mask was placed over his face, letting him breathe. Robin looked up to see Slade place one over his own face as well.

"Where's Bruce?" the teen asked, looking around. People were on their knees all around them, but the gas didn't seem fatal, as the guests only seemed sleepy and slightly disoriented.

"Don't know, don't care. I'm paid to save _you_." Slade growled.

"Well, you're not afraid the check will bounce if he dies?" Robin smirked under his mask.

"Point taken. I'll keep an eye out..." Slade promised, just as the glass ceiling shattered.

Robin found himself on the floor, on his hands and knees, with Slade's body covering his, as sharp shards rained down around him. The pieces were thankfully small, and though people around him cried out in pain, Robin hoped they only got flesh-wounds. The position he was in was slightly… disturbing, especially since he moved back a bit to avoid some ricocheting splinters, because then his ass rubbed up against Slade's crotch.

This was no time to enjoy- no, be _embarrassed_ by something like that, however, as things started happening faster and faster. Ropes fell from the sky and suddenly ten or fifteen men were swinging down them, accompanied by manic laughter.

"Oh, no." Robin mumbled. He knew that sound.

"The Joker." Slade confirmed. "I suspected it was one of the nut-cases…" The man crouched lower on the ground, flattening Robin under him.

"I'm pretending to be affected by the gas…" he whispered as Robin heard him cocking a gun. "Hopefully they haven't spotted you yet. When I get up and start firing, I wouldn't mind if you started making yourself useful, Robin."

"What? How? When did you-?"

"From the airport. No rich brat moves like that. Are you armed?"

"Smoke bombs, a few knives…" Robin admitted.

"Here." Something was slipped into his hand, and Robin's fingers closed over the cold cylinder. It was and extendable metal bo-staff, just like his own.

"Thanks, but I can't blow my cover!" Robin whispered urgently.

"It's your cover or your head." Slade told him and jumped to his feet just as the last man landed.

Robin quickly reached for his smoke-bombs, designed to create a thick smoke which wasn't too irritating for the eyes, but more like steam or fog. It wouldn't do to have your _own_ eyes hurting while trying to fight, after all. He considered that Slade had been warned and threw them in the direction of a new burst of maniacal laughter. Quickly getting to his feet, Robin extended the bo-staff and made his way across the room.

There were sounds of gunfire, Slade's controlled, single shots, and the opponent's slightly panicked rounds. Robin hoped none of the bullets would travel his way, as he had no way of knowing were the enemy was. It was rather nerve-wracking…

He bumped into the first opponent almost immediately. He had been hit in the shoulder by Slade, but was still holding a gun, so Robin knocked him out quickly with a blow to the head, without being seen. Next he heard a jingling sound, which only could mean one thing.

"Baby? Where are you, snookums?" a shrill, rather childish, woman's voice called.

Suddenly Slade appeared beside him.

"Who _is _that?" the man asked, apparently annoyed by the mere sound, but who wouldn't be?

"Harley Quinn. The Joker's girlfriend, or at least she _thinks_ she is, I don't know... As crazy as he is, most of the time…"

"She's _got _to be." Slade nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, dating a guy who wears makeup is one thing, but one who looks like he applied it in the dark, hanging upside down, while completely drunk? I don't think so." Robin smirked.

"Glad you have taste." Slade responded. "Can you take her?"

"Ewww… wrong choice of words, but yeah." Robin shuddered.

"Good." Slade moved away again.

Robin came across her a moment later, and she didn't see him coming either. She was knocked out mid-coo.

* * *

The smoke was thinning quickly now, due to the large hole in the roof. Robin still had a few smoke-bombs, but didn't want to waste them. However, if he was_ seen_, he couldn't _fight_… As soon as he realized this it, naturally, happened. Two of the Joker's goons suddenly appeared before him. Robin hurriedly put the bo behind his back, shrinking it until it was only as long as his lower arm.

"Hey, isn't this the kid we were supposed to pop?" Goon number one asked Goon number two.

"Not sure. Let's just shoot everything under five feet." Goon number two, apparently a thinker, said, lifting his gun.

"Hey, I'm taller that that!" Robin objected. He then stared at something behind the men's heads. "Batman!" he exclaimed.

Goon number two leered.

"You think we're stupid or someth-"

The dark knight didn't let him finish.

As the men crumpled to the floor after having their heads knocked together, Robin walked up to his mentor.

"Cheater!" he hissed at Bruce. "You should have told me to bring my uniform too!"

"No, that's the _point_. They will be _looking_ for Bruce and Dick," the man explained hastily in a whisper, "it wouldn't be good if we both were to disappear. Wasn't you supposed to have a body-guard?" he added, a bit louder.

"I'm right here, but I saw you had everything under control." Slade said, coming forwards from the thinning smoke. "Only the maniac left. I'll take Richard here off your hands and start looking for Mr. Wayne."

"Good." Batman nodded, while Robin gave Slade a 'how will you do that?'-look.

The hero was gone just as fast as he had appeared, and Slade led Robin to a place where a lot of guests were either sleeping or moaning slightly.

"Find Bruce." Slade ordered.

Robin stared up at the man.

"Err… Slade?" Was it possible that the man, after all, was an idiot?

"Yes, I _know_, brat! Just find someone who looks enough _like_ him and make sure his face isn't seen!"

Robin nodded and handed back the bo-staff to the man, he doubted he would need it again. What Slade had suggested would provide a perfect cover, if it worked. As all men were dressed in black tuxedoes, he just had to find someone with a similar build and dark hair. It wasn't difficult, and the man in question was sprawled halfway under a buffet-table as well. Perfect. Robin quickly checked that the man was breathing, and he seemed to be fine, sleeping soundly. There were sounds from a fight coming from the balustrade above the main floor, and as Robin looked up he briefly met the Joker's eyes.

"Bruce! Bruce! he cried, shaking the unknown man. "Wake up! Please! He's going to kill us!"

* * *

Slade, in the meanwhile, was reloading his gun, and as the green-haired psycho noticed that he wasn't just facing Batman, but also the man who had taken out most of his men, he was clever enough to call it a day. He grabbed one of the hanging ropes and was pulled up, both laughing and cursing as he went. Robin stared upwards and had time to barely make out a small blimp with a large laughing clown-face painted on it. Yeah. Security _would _miss that one… Robin was starting to agree with Slade.

Suddenly a lot of people rushed in, the police and the paramedics, followed closely, naturally, by the press. Robin had some photo-flashes go off in his face before Slade pulled him away. No one seemed to notice that the man Robin had been sitting with _wasn't,_ in fact, his guardian, and they didn't have time to, before everyone was carried out on stretchers. Slade and Robin moved outside as well, only to catch up with Bruce who acted groggy, as the medical staff took a look at him.

"I'm in charge of their safety, I'll be taking them home now." Slade declared, and no one dared to object.

"We should keep him around more often…" Bruce muttered to Robin as they walked towards their car as it pulled up to the curb, driven, naturally, by Alfred.

Robin only chuckled.

* * *

"The Joker is still out there, and you've paid me to make sure Richard will be safe until he leaves." Slade said decisively. "So I'll stay, providing you want me to, of course." he added the last words almost as sign of generosity, his tone suggesting that the matter was settled already.

"Of course." Bruce said. "And tomorrow I would like to talk to you some more about your security-ideas."

Robin let out a breath, and glanced nervously at Slade, who merely gestured for him to go upstairs.

As they entered the room, Slade threw his jacket off and started unbuttoning his shirt. Robin's nervousness rose to never before experienced levels.

"Err… Slade? What..?"

"You are going to do me a favor… something that I have been looking forward to for quite a long time now…"

"Wh-what?" Robin's voice rose just a little, and his eyes widened as Slade stretched out on his bed.

"You are going to pick the damn glass-shards out of my back." The man said, before glancing back over his shoulder with a smirk. "What else did you expect?"

Ten minutes later found Robin with a pair of tweezers and a bowl, sitting across Slade's backside, carefully jiggling yet another small glass-shard out.

"I told you just to yank it- _OUCH_!" Slade hissed.

"Don't be a baby…" Robin smirked. "And hey, aren't you supposed to have healing abilities?"

"Yes. Healing abilities doesn't prevent wounds from _happening_, though…" Slade muttered dryly. "And, as you noticed, if the object isn't pulled out, I tend to heal _around_- _HELL_!"

"I yanked!" Robin defended himself.

"You are enjoying this too much." Slade almost seemed to pout. But of course he didn't. Not Slade.

"Well, you enjoyed jerking me around since yesterday morning!" Robin snorted.

"It was quite fun, yes." Slade chuckled. "Not as fun as _actually _jerking y-_OW_! That one was stuck to my s_pine_, damnit!"

Robin grinned.

A bit later his fun was over, though.

"That was the last one as far as I can see… But you might want to get an X-ray, your skin has probably healed over a few shards."

"You should be able to feel them." Slade suggested. "I prefer to have as little to do with hospitals as possible, due to my... condition."

"Your wimp-condition?" Robin snickered, but started running his hands over the man's back, gently at first, and then harder.

"Can't feel anything… the clothes must have stopped them from going deeper." he said, after a while.

"Good… will you massage my front now?" The man leered.

"Go massage yourself." Robin suggested and climbed off the man's legs in a huff.

Slade chuckled and rolled over before getting up and heading to the shower.

"Wash my back, then?" he suggested over his should with a smirk, before closing the door.

* * *

Robin stood still for a moment, until he heard the water start running. Then he sighed.

"What the hell…" he mumbled, and started to unbutton his shirt.

* * *

Slade seemed somewhat surprised when Robin entered, but made no attempt to hide himself. Maybe he was too busy looking at Robin's nude form, maybe he didn't think he had anything to be ashamed of. He was right.

"I'm just here to help you with your back…" Robin muttered, before being pulled into the shower.

* * *

Robin felt lightheaded as the first kiss ended.

"Sure you want to do this with the _staff_?" Slade teased him.

"What staff? This?" Robin closed his hand around Slade's member while smiling mischievously.

"Brat…" the man chuckled.

"Oh, you mean the _help_." Robin chuckled. "Sorry… my mistake."

"I'm not sure _this_ is in my job description." Slade mumbled, but let his hands roam freely none the less.

"I… think we can fit it in…" Robin panted, feeling like the king of double meanings. "Besides, your contract says you are not to leave my side, right?"

"Yes?" Slade grinned, liking where this was going.

"So, if I wanted to have sex with a very hot man, you would have to be there?" Robin grinned.

"I guess…?" Slade leered.

"Good, then let's just cut out the middle-man… making things more efficient."

"I always thought you were a very bright young man…" Slade chuckled, leaning down to kiss Robin again.

* * *

The shower-adventure ended on Robin's bed, which was very surprised to be used for something more than sleeping and the occasional wank. It was a very exiting night for it. And for Robin. They ended up falling asleep at four in the morning, and at breakfast the next day, Robin still looked half dead, although inexplicably happy about it.

Bruce noticed him wince as he moved on his chair.

"Sore?" he asked.

"What?" Robin's head shot up, while Slade seemed to have swallowed his coffee the wrong way.

"Yes? From last night?" Bruce asked.

"Wh-I-we-I…" Robin spluttered his face very pale now.

"You didn't get any of the glass on you, did you?" Bruce was starting to get really worried now.

"Oh. OH! No, no, not at all, Slade protected me." Robin told him, slumping on his chair.

"So you two are on first name basis now?" Bruce smiled. "Just as well, I'm glad you get along. I'd like you to call me Bruce as well, if that is all right?" he asked the other man, who nodded, still coughing now and then.

"I'd… be honored… and of course you may call me Slade as well…" the man said.

"Good, good. I was thinking that if you don't have any prior engagements, would you consider staying here for a week to sort out our security?" the millionaire asked. "I liked quite a few of your ideas last night and I want to know what you can do for us long-term. I'm especially interested in any technology you can recommend."

"Certainly, if would be my pleasure." Slade nodded. "Although it will have to wait until after I escort Richard to the airport."

"Yes, I'm sure you want to go back to your friends, don't you?" Bruce sighed and gave Robin an almost sad look.

"Errr.. actually… I could… maybe… stick around… for a few days or so?" Robin suggested.

"Really? Alfred and I will be very happy to have you." Bruce smiled.

As Robin's eyes darted the Slade, the man mouthed "_Me too._"

"Great! Oh… I just have to do something…" Robin said, getting up from his chair with another wince.

"What?" Bruce asked.

"I have to find out how to FedEx a waffle iron."

_The End._

**A/N: **Sooo.. not very graphic, but I'm thinking about a PWP-story to balance it up… oh, you can send word-promts for that too if you like… ;)

I really enjoyed Bruce being clueless… AND willing to hire a criminal, but I thought his reasons were rather okay… ;) And I think that was my most random ending yet… ;)


	67. Boxing Day… Kinda…

Disclaimer: Not mine. At all. Not even a tiny bit… not even the name of the pairing SpeedX is mine, but right now I can't remember who came up with it… it's on the tip of my tongue… I KNOW who it is, but I just… AAARGH! Help me?

**A/N:** Sorry, Black Sheep fans, but this one this time! I hope you get a laugh out of it, anyway… ;) Next vote will be on friday, I think...

SpeedX drabble with prompt from **kitsunechibiko. **I have decided to underline the prompt word/sentence when I do these types of stories, so you know what the word is, but not before-hand, okay?

**

* * *

**

**Boxing Day… Kinda…**

Things didn't always go as planned for Red X. Things didn't always go as planned for Speedy. This time, however, it had happened to both of them at the same time.

"Sooo…" Red X said slowly. "We're in a box…"

"No, we're not." Speedy growled.

"We're not?"

"No."

"When where are we?"

"We're in a crate."

"Oh."

* * *

They were silent for a while.

"Well, the packing-straw is nice and soft…" Red X started.

"Be quiet."

"Are you pissed?"

"Noooo… why would you say that? I mean, my boyfriend just _has_ to check out a warehouse on OUR DATE and some guards show up, and we hide, because my _DEAR BOYFRIEND FORGOT THAT WE WERE ON A DATE AND DIDN'T BRING ANY WEAPONS_!"

"Err… I think the shouting-part is rather bad for the hiding-part…" Red mumbled.

"Oh, shut up. They left, remember? _After _putting another crate on top of this one and telling us they would contact the owners."

"I know, I was right here."

"Have you _any_ idea what kind of trouble we're in?"

"I'm sorry."

"_Really_ sorry?"

"Yeah!"

"Good, then I get to top." Speedy grinned. Light from the outside was coming in from gaps in the wood, and Red X didn't like the expression on Speedy's face.

"Err… you want to fuck?"

"Yes."

"But… you're angry?"

"Yes. Angry sex. It's the best. Lucky you."

"I… didn't bring any lube…" Red X was starting to inch away, discovering that it was, in fact, a very _small_ box… err… crate.

"Oh. _Unlucky_ you, then." The other red-head leered and pounced.

It was awkward, and cramped, and the packing-straw stuck to unwanted places, but Red had to admit that, yes, angry sex _was _good sex. Especially since it was followed by make-up sex. And then the rather rarer 'we-are-stuck-in-a-box-so-what-else-can-we-do?'-sex.

* * *

In the end they were too tired for_ any_ kind, though.

"What_ is_ this place, anyway?" Speedy sighed, trying to peer through the slits.

"Dunno… it's new." Red shrugged.

"And you got curious and had to take a peek…" Speedy sighed. "Damn thief."

"Yeah, well… that's me…" Red grinned. "Hey, you got your phone on you?"

Speedy gave him a weird look.

"Not right _now_, no, but it's in my pants…"

"Great, we'll just call mum and dad!"

"Yes, they will be soooo happy…" Speedy muttered. "Hush! People are coming!"

"Hush as in 'they might not find us'? We are two naked guys in a box, and _they_ shut us in here… you think they forgot?" Red asked.

"No, you idiot, but… oh shit."

"What?"

"We're dead."

"Really?"

"Yup."

* * *

"Open it up." The order was coming from outside, and Red quickly gathered their clothes together. They had no time to put them on, however, before the lid was pulled off. The expressions on the faces of the people outside were rather… interesting.

"What? You've never seen two gorgeous young men in packing straw before?" Red asked.

"This_ is_ the way to travel, you know…" Speedy added.

"I just _knew_ it was you two…" Slade muttered, while Robin folded his arms and tried to look stern. "Get out."

The teens happily obliged, still buck naked, and strolled past the other couple, and the guards, as if nothing was strange about the situation at all. Red X paused in front of them.

"Box-sex. We recommend it."

Slade and Robin glanced at each other, and then Robin muttered.

"That's not a box, it's a crate."

_The End_


	68. Christmas Indulgences

Disclaimer: The Teen Titans, Batman and everything else in the DC universe is not mine… I weep as I write this.

**A/N:** Warnings: Dark!

This won the vote, but first to five was surprisingly even… but, yay, finally time for some dark! I don't write dark as well, or at least as EASY as I write lighter/funnier/crazy stuff… I have a few more murky stories for you, but most will be crack and fluff this year… It just turned out that way….

**Christmas Indulgences**

Robin looked around, smiling at the guests who were milling around him in Wayne Manor. He was in Gotham for a visit over the holidays, and tonight Bruce held his annual Christmas party. The place looked amazing, decorated for the holiday in a glittery, yet tasteful fashion, which only Alfred could achieve. The party was held in the main downstairs entrance hall, a grand room with fireplaces on to each side, and the curved double staircases winding their way upwards. Those staircases had been closed off with a delicate silk rope, to not encourage curious visitors to go exploring into the less public areas of the manor. Even the immense chandelier had been lowered, so it now only shed its light on the first floor, leaving the two landings above the staircases in deep shadow.

"Richard, stop daydreaming and _do_ pay attention to our guests."

Robin almost jumped, as Bruce had appeared rather unexpectedly.

"Of course, Bruce, just admiring the decorations." Robin smiled. The man muttered something and was off, after quickly straightening Robin's already immaculate tie.

The teen sighed to himself. Bruce was always like this when they had guests. Snappish and rather unpleasant. It was like he expected Robin to run amok any second, and, Robin guessed, it _might_ have _some_ historical value… when he was little, he had _hated_ these things, a lot of grownups talking about things over his head, and he was just supposed to stand there and behave. That was a very difficult thing to do for a nine-year old. He was _sixteen _now, however, and he _knew_ how to behave, knew how to make small talk, and there were even some guests around his own age, sons and daughters to important members of the city. Robin guessed that Bruce behaved this way because he, himself, hated these things. Bruce was a very private man, but the time in Jump had made Robin, if not extremely sociable, at least able to enjoy the company of others.

The dinner was still an hour away, and waiters moved fluently around the room, serving snacks and drinks. There was a small, live band of violinists, playing classical music in a corner, and Robin found himself naming the pieces in his head, as he was talking to a lovely middle age woman, who was, subtly but persistently, trying to marry him off to her daughter. Robin amusedly wondered if she would offer her son, if he asked… money and power, after all, was more important than sexual orientation. Robin tried to stifle a grin as he imagined the woman telling her boy to 'lie back and think of England' or something equally preposterous. He mentally shook his head; it wasn't exactly wise to let his mind wander down such a dirty path in the middle of a party. He was sixteen, though, he couldn't help it. Sex, in every form, seemed to be constantly on his mind.

Suddenly his eye caught a shadow moving on top of the first landing, and he snapped back to being Robin the Boy Wonder again. He politely excused himself, and snuck up the stairs quietly, stepping over the silk rope. Arriving at the first landing, he saw nothing out of the ordinary. The doors on both sides were locked, he knew, but he tried them anyway. Then he stood and listened, expecting to hear a creak from upstairs, but all was silent.

It was probably a curious teen, he figured, or an older guest who had had a few too many drinks already (there was always one, wasn't there?) and was looking for the bathroom. It was dark here, and it became even darker as he continued up the next set of stairs to the second landing. He didn't want to switch the lights on, to draw attention from downstairs. It would be mortifying for the guest, after all, and, even though he or she was in the wrong here, Robin thought it would be better to forgive and forget than publicly humiliate them.

As he reached the top landing he regretted not turning on the light. Every door was closed here as well, and the shadows were pitch black. He took a few steps forward.

"Hello? Anyone there? I'm sorry, but you'll have to come downstairs with me."

Suddenly an arm was around his throat and he was pinned to a wide, hard chest.

"Oh, I don't think you'd want _that_… would you,_ Robin_…?"

The voice, and the fact that his identity was known, made Robin freeze for a second. _Slade._

"I… I'm Richard! Let me go!" he demanded, but it was much too late. The man behind him chuckled.

"Nice try, my little bird, but useless. I have known about your, and your guardian's, identities for quite some time now."

"What do you want, Slade?" Robin growled, clutching the arm which threatened to crush his wind-pipe.

"Oh, I'm just here for business…" the man said, and started pushing him towards the balustrade. Robin panicked, thinking the man was going to push him over the side, but the next second, he almost wished that that had really been his plan. Slade's other arm came into view, and Robin gasped as he saw that the man was holding a gun with a big silencer, and it was aimed at the people below.

"No!" Robin croaked, trying to kick the man with his heels, but dress-shoes didn't have a chance against the mercenary's armor. He hated the fact that the man could simply _pin_ him like this, one handed, and he wished he had had his belt. The man would have a sharp bird-a-rang in his arm _so fast_…

"How many do you think I could take out, before it is noticed?" Slade asked, like he was commenting the music. "It is a large room, after all, with many people, and I guarantee that the gun won't make a sound. A few guests collapsing far from each other…? Might take a while to understand what is happening… or, maybe I should just go for the host, directly?" the gun swirled, and, as Robin followed its direction, he saw Bruce, talking, with that fake smile on his lips he used around people he didn't like but still felt the need to be courteous with.

"No!" Robin gasped again.

"No? Oh, well… be quiet, and I won't ruin your little party… Well, not for _them_…"

Robin didn't understand what the man could possibly mean by that, but as he was about to ask, Slade put away the gun. Then, the now free hand was on Robin's hip.

"What… what are you _doing_?" Robin stuttered, as the man's fingers seemed to knead his hip through the thin, cotton dress-pants.

"This is the time of year for _indulgence_, Robin… and congratulations… you're _mine_."

Robin gasped and tried to twist away violently, but, in an instant, the gun was back, pointing at the unsuspecting people, two stories down.

"So it's one of them, then? Who to pick…?" Slade seemed to have a hard time making up his mind.

"No! Don't! Stop!" Robin hissed.

"Changed you mind, have you? Well, then…" The man's hand was empty once more, but was soon busy with Robin's thin, leather belt, opening it deftly. The top button of his trousers came next, but as the man reached Robin's fly, the teen twitched and whimpered.

"Please Slade, stop… not this, please!"

"So who dies?" Slade asked coldly. "I'll even let you choose. You can pick someone really old… or someone you don't like, perhaps? I'm sure there are several of both categories down there…"

Robin merely shook his head. He wanted to threaten the man, scream, bite, _anything_, but he had never been in this situation before, and, if he drew attention to himself, people _would_ die. He bit his lip as Slade unzipped his pants, and Robin had never felt more vulnerable than when they fell to his ankles.

"Step out of them. Good. Push them backwards with your feet. Good boy."

Robin obeyed like he was in a daze, and then he felt cold air on his behind, as Slade slipped his underwear off as well. Once again, he was ordered to remove the piece of clothing completely, and, once again, Robin obeyed. Robin yelped as Slade's hand, now gloveless, suddenly caressed his privates.

"Hmmm... not hard, not that I expected that…" Robin could feel the man's breath on his neck as Slade bent down slightly to whisper to him, his voice somewhat distorted by his metal mask. "I might show you a thing or two another day, though, my bird… out of gratitude…" the man chuckled.

"I… I'll _never_ let you touch me again!" Robin snarled.

"Oh… so you are to rid the world of people to protect?" Slade sneered. "I'm very willing to help. Tonight, however… I only came for _you_." Robin winced in pain as his feet were kicked apart by one of Slade's heavy boots, and then his neck was released. Before he could make a move, however, he was pressed forward over the banister, and he grabbed on to it in panic. A hand on his upper back kept him in place, but Robin could have easily gotten away in this position, if it weren't for the gun, once again ready to be used.

"Don't move, don't scream. They can't hear you whimper, but if someone as much as _looks up_ towards us…" Slade threatened.

Robin stood still. He closed his eyes, waiting. He couldn't believe this was happening, but it was. There was no way out. He felt a hand caressing his buttocks, and he gripped the banister harder as the hand disappeared, and he heard the sound of a zipper. All of a sudden, something big and slick pressed against his entrance, and Robin tensed.

"Wait! Sh-shouldn't you… you know… prepare me?" he asked, or rather begged, tremblingly.

"Why would I want to make you _less _tight?" Slade asked with dark laugh. "In case you are confused, I am _raping_ you, not making _love_ to you. Be glad I used lubrication."

"But… but I've never… you can't… AH!" Robin quickly slapped his hand over his mouth, stopping the sound. The man had kept pressing against him, and, just like that, his muscles gave away.

"There… that's a good boy…" Slade purred, both his hands holding on to Robin's hips firmly.

Robin clung to the banister in shock, as pain shot up his spine. He was hyperventilating, sobbing, as Slade started to slam into him again and again, and yet he tried to stifle the sounds so as not to alert anyone below. The old oak railing was so sturdy it didn't even creak as Robin was slammed helplessly against it, again and again, bruising his chest and stomach.

The pain only lessened marginally, and even the pressure against his prostate didn't bring anything more than an uncomfortable feeling.

"S-stop… please… please _stop_!" Robin begged quietly.

"Oh, but you feel so _good_, Robin… the way you tense and struggle… I'm not going to stop until I'm _finished_ with you…" Slade chuckled coldly.

Robin spotted Bruce downstairs again and unconsciously reached out to him with his hand, hoping that, somehow, the man would miraculously help him. Bruce, of course, never even glanced up.

"Oh, he doesn't see you, Robin. Then again, he never does, does he?" Slade drawled.

The man's movements quickened and Robin felt the pain come back almost as bad as before. Then Slade stiffened, his fingers digging deeply into Robin's narrow hips, leaving angry red marks which would turn into ugly bruises in a few hours. Robin felt the hot wetness of the man's release filling him, the saltiness stinging his abused opening.

Then, suddenly, the man pulled out and let go. Robin collapsed weakly on the carpeted floor, almost blacking out for a moment. As he returned to the present, he was suddenly overwhelmed with fear that Slade would do it again, and he tried to crawl away, not managing much more than to turn around in the narrow space.

He looked up at the man and froze. The gun was pointed right between his eyes.

"S-slade?" his voice sounded weak, but Robin didn't care. The tears were still pouring down his cheeks as he stared death in the face.

"You've been very good, Robin. Now, this will all be over soon. Just close your eyes…"

Robin wanted that. He wanted it to be over. So he obeyed.

He didn't know if it had been seconds or minutes when he realized that he was still alive. He opened his eyes, slowly, and in front of him was only darkness. Slade had left. Robin whimpered and fought to get to his feet. He found his pants and pulled them on, only then noticing that his underwear was missing. He looked around for them, but to no avail. Slade must have taken them. A trophy… a trophy from his little 'indulgence'.

Robin started down the stairs, every step a pain. At the first landing he stopped, wondering where to go, what to do. All the doors were locked, and Alfred had the keys. Besides, Robin didn't want to go anywhere where he might meet Slade again. The man was loose in this house, and the only place the teen was safe was down there, with other people. He took the handkerchief from his breast pocket and wiped his face, trying to make his breathing normal. Years of training and meditation helped with that.

He rejoined the party quietly, keeping close to the crowd but to himself at the same time.

"There you are! Where have you been hiding?" Bruce suddenly hissed in his ear, making Robin jump terribly.

"I- I wasn't-"

"Look at you! Your suit is wrinkled! And where is your handkerchief? Really, Richard, I'm disappointed in you! All I ask is that you behave for _one_ night, and you manage to look like something the cat dragged in. Maybe I should just send you to your room?"

"No! No, Bruce, I'm… I'm sorry, I… I had a… a bit of an accident. I… spilled…"

"Well get it together! You look pathetic!" the man snorted and stalked away.

Robin glanced into one of the many mirrors lining the walls, and discovered that Bruce had been right. He straightened his back, made sure his tie was straight as well, and forced a plastic smile on to his face. He _was_ pathetic. Weak. Useless. But no one would ever be allowed to know that besides him. Him and Slade.

_The End.  
_

_A/N: _I'm thinking of a follow-up story for this if someone's interested (but, well… you know me… I'll probably write it anyway…) ;) And it will be angsty too, no happy endings… but we'll se, it all depends on… stuff… I just got a first line with no story yet, so… ;)


	69. You Get What You Pay For

A/N: If DC are selling, I am buying! Using what money, I don't know… the business proposal down below is not very appealing… although… until then, though, the Titans and Slade does not belong to me…

No big surprise, but this one won this round... I love those of you who voted on my kitten a bit more then the rest, though... -grin- Only joking! (-whispers- No, I'm not...) ;)

I've read several stories in the same genre, both in the Sladin-universe and other fan-doms, so no, I'm NOT delusional and think I came up with this all by myself… I hope you like my version, though… ;)

**You Get What You Pay For**

"Oh, yes! Master! Yes!" the young teen under him cried out as Slade pounded into his ass. Slade smirked and picked up speed. He was close as it was, but the boy was begging for it.

Fifteen minutes later he had gotten dressed, and was putting ten hundred-dollar bills on the night-stand.

"I'll see you next week, my little bird. Remember, you are only mine, is that clear?"

The teen on the bed smiled, adjusted his clumsy mask, and nodded.

"Yes, Master Slade."

His voice, when not crying out in passion, was quiet, with a slight lilt, hinting to something foreign… maybe Asian? Slade wasn't sure, as the mask covered his eyes and half his face completely. Removing the mask was out of question, however. It would ruin the illusion.

Slade would have never considered a prostitute, especially not such a young one, but the teen had approached him himself, this very Halloween, wearing a rather poor Robin-outfit, the kind you could buy cheaply at the super-market. The mask was a basic black rounded masquerade one with a rubber band holding it up, but the boy, or someone else, had glued some sort of opaque-looking plastic on the inside, making it impossible to see the eyes. The boy appeared to be able to see perfectly fine, however. His hair was sticking up in a rather messy interpretation of the hero's hairstyle, and he had moved carefully, a bit skittishly, like he was expecting to be stricken, but his purpose could not be misunderstood. Slade had known what the boy was before he had looked up at him and quietly asked "Want me, Mister? One hundred?"

That first time, as Slade warmed up to the idea, he had taken the boy back to his lab and tested him for every disease he could think off. The boy had submitted to the tests, although looking rather perturbed, like Slade was insulting him. The man wasn't a fool, though. The blatant way the boy had come up to him, had showed that he had probably been on the streets for a rather long time, and Slade had standards. It surprised and delighted Slade that the tests all came up negative. With that taken care off, Slade had taken the boy to bed for the first time.

It was impossible that the teen was a virgin, of course, but he had been a good actor, as well as very tight. He was also surprisingly clumsy, but Slade had taught him a thing or three, molding him into a perfect little lover for himself.

He didn't know where the boy came from or where he spent his days. Slade had soon started paying him enough so that he would be exclusively his, he didn't want other men's sloppy seconds. If the money went to a pimp or a family, he didn't know either, but the boy looked to be well kept. There were bruises, sometimes, troubling ones, but Slade had only asked about them once and only gotten a shrug as a reply. Things were tough on the street, things happened.

Their meetings had quickly turned weekly; Slade didn't want to allow himself any more of the fantasy. Moderation was key. They met at the same dingy hotel every time, a place were the owners looked the other way, no matter what, as long as there was a little something extra in it for them.

Slade looked back on the boy on the bed as he left, getting another lazy smile. Whatever guilt he felt, those smiles wiped away. Slade knew he was a hypocrite, but it really looked like the teen enjoyed their little sessions, and Slade wanted to believe that. He didn't want to consider the opposite.

The teen rested a while after the man left and then stretched, yawning. He got up, snuck out of the hotel and into a back alley. He pushed the money into the cup of a blind beggar, changed his mask and mounted his bike. He drove away, smiling.

The End.


	70. Taking Lessons

Disclaimer: Not even Red X belongs to me! One would have thought that I would be given HIM, but NOOOO…! –upset-

A/N: Happy B-day again **Saturnmax! **This is what you wanted so here it is! Which works out fine, as this takes place before Robin's 18'th birthday…

So, **Terms**-universe, after wedding…

**

* * *

**

Taking Lessons

"I can't believe you are making me do this…" Robin muttered as he was being dragged into the studio by two enthusiastic red-heads.

"Oh, stop it, or we'll never buy you another present!" Speedy snorted.

"Promise?" Robin asked hopefully.

As they got in, the three of them stopped and looked around.

"I… I know I'm gay, so this is gonna sound weird, but… where are all the hot chicks?" Red whispered.

"That's okay, sweetie, I was just asking myself the same thing…" Speedy whispered back.

"What did you expect? Actual strippers?" Robin muttered and made his way towards the back. Faaaar back.

"No, but come _on_…" Red shivered.

"…these are _homemakers_…" Speedy filled in.

"In their _fifties_!" Red whimpered.

"And in _eighties training-gear_!" Speedy's voice had a distinct wobble to it now, like he was about to burst into tears.

Robin looked around for the first time. He hadn't seen the need before, since he was gay and recently married to boot, but he got curious. He instantly regretted it. There was a lot of the eighties look going on, all right. The bright neon-colored leotards, the "bath suit over bike-pants"-thing. And legwarmers. And... Robin shivered; there were a lot of 'camel-toes' going on…

"You better not leave me alone in here!" he hissed, as the red-heads seemed to want to escape. "Red, go cling on your brother instead, he's scared too… Besides, I bet your own outfit scares people as well…"

"What? He's hot!" Speedy objected, taking over a clingy Red.

Robin looked Red X up and down. The thief was wearing a pair of jeans-shorts cut so short he had had to remove all of the pockets, front _and_ back, and a t-shirt ending quite a lot above his belly-button.

"You lost some kind of bet, didn't you?"

"Yup." Red grinned happily.

"Why don't you two ever learn? Betting is _baaaad_."

"Yes mum, sorry mum…" the two echoed.

Speedy looked more normal in his sweat-pants, although he was wearing a t-shirt so tight it _had_ to cut off some circulation. Probably to his head, Robin thought, although he figured that no one would be able to tell any difference. He himself had insisted on wearing his black gi-trousers, and a t-shirt originally belonging to Slade, but which had shrunk a bit in the wash and now almost fit him. He missed his husband. It's only been, what? Half an hour since they left? Robin shook his head. He might need this, after all…

At that moment the teacher, luckily _not _in her fifties, walked in.

"Hello there! I'm Anna. Grab your poles, ladies… err… and gentlemen?" Red and Speedy had burst out giggling at the woman's words, but she had thick skin and only smiled. "How fun to see some men here for once! Come up here, you three! There are three spots, right here at the front…" Robin thought the bitch was cruel enough to possibly recruit, although he couldn't figure out how to use pole-dancing in the organization. He walked up to the front of the class like he was doomed, while the other two strutted happily.

* * *

They started with some warm-ups and stretching-exercises before the actual lesson began. Since it was only the first, Robin didn't expect it to be very complicated, but it seemed their teacher had decided to give them a rather thorough knowledge of the basics.

To his embarrassment, Robin turned out to be a natural at pole-dancing. Red X wasn't bad either, claiming it was years of clinging to the top of lamp-posts which did it. Speedy, having a slightly stockier frame than the other two and not the same agility, struggled slightly more, but all-in-all the teacher had nothing to complain about.

"That's all for today, ladies and gents… I'll see you all next week, won't I?" Anna smiled.

"Yes ma'am!" Red X grinned, "Hey, will there be some sort of recital at the end of term?"

"Shut up, Red!" Robin hissed.

"Well, normally no, but-"

"What about if someone would hire a night-club for a night, we invite a few people and just party?" Red continued, not caring about the glares he was getting from both his friends.

"Oh, yes, how fun!" several ladies exclaimed, clapping their hands.

"We'll see what we can do…" Red grinned. "Come on, let's go home and talk to daddy!"

"He'll never let you do it." Robin snorted.

* * *

"I think it's a wonderful idea." Slade smirked.

"What?" Robin spluttered.

"You found a new hobby. I'm encouraging you. I'm being a good, selfless husband."

"Yeah, and I sent him a film-clip from the class…" Red giggled.

"_You didn't?"_

"What? You looked hot, mum! I'm saving those files!"

"Me too…" Slade purred. "Now, kids… time for you to go home. Mummy has another pole to work on…"

"This would be sooooo sick if we were really a family…" Speedy grinned, not looking like he had anything against that at all.

"I don't know, Slade…" Robin said airly. "I'm used to _bigger_ poles now, you know…"

Then he ran.

_The End_


	71. Happy 18th?

**EDIT: **Oh, god, I kept calling Sarah "Hannah" all through this fic... i have NO idea how that happend... thank you **Azzy494** for pointing it out!

**Disclaimer: **not only are the Titans and Slade not mine, now even one of the **OC's** isn't mine! Samson belongs to **Jayto** who introduced him in her Term-universe based stories, a must-read if you ask me… the last one still makes me snicker… Thank you so much for letting me borrow him! I'll return him unharmed!

A/N: this won the vote and I hope you like it! Finally some more STORY added to the Term's universe, not that the little "fun and airy" drabbles aren't nice, but now you'll get some plot... ;)

* * *

**Happy 18th?**

Perhaps it was arrogance that did it. Perhaps they had ruled Echo City, without opposition, for so long that they had become overconfident… at least that was what Robin wondered in the dark times to come.

It had been so simple, almost cliché. A drive-by. They had been out on patrol, talking with some informers, when a car had screeched around a corner. Slade had time to knock Robin to the ground, hard enough for the teen to see stars, before the people in the car opened fire.

Robin would never forget the sight of bullets ripping through his husband's body.

It was an automatic weapon, and the range was so close that even Slade's kevlar was of little use. It was over as quickly as it started. The man and woman they had been talking to were slumped against a wall, obviously dead, but Robin didn't care about them. He pressed the alarm-button on his belt, because what good was an organization, after all, if they couldn't get backup, and kneeled at Slade's side, not even thinking about little unimportant things like getting to safety.

* * *

It took three minutes for the backup to arrive. Robin had lot of time to think during this. Like about the fact that he only had two hands and Slade had so many wounds, he couldn't possibly put pressure on them all. Other than that he only remembered bits and pieces from the rest of the night. Like Slade being moved to a stretcher. The hospital ward in their building, seldom used other than for their staff, but fully equipped. The faces of the specialists, who had, more or less, been kidnapped from their beds to help. Robin didn't have time to ask nicely. _Slade _didn't have time.

* * *

He remembered the first set of X-rays. He remembered watching them and thinking that Slade's spine looked strange. There was a gap. There wasn't supposed to be a gap, was there?

Red and Speedy was there, trying to keep him out of the operating room. He tried to explain that Slade didn't _need_ surgery. He would heal. He just needed to rest. Something pinched his arm and the room started to spin. Someone said that everything was going to be okay. Robin knew that. How could it not?

* * *

He woke up in a hospital bed five hours later. At first he though he had dreamed everything, but then he turned his head and saw Slade in the bed next to him. Robin was at his side immediately.

"Slade? Slade?" The man lay so still, and he was so pale. Robin was almost afraid to feel for a pulse but he did anyway. He had to know. It was there. It was even steady.

"He's sedated." a voice said behind him, and Robin spun around, hands lifted, ready to kill. The man who had spoken, a balding little man with a rather big nose and rounded, wire-framed glasses, backed away fearfully.

"Hey, hey! Don't kill the doc, Rob!" someone yelled, and suddenly Red and Speedy appeared between him and the frightened man.

"Yeah, the doc's a good guy. No killing good guys, remember?" Red tutted.

"He's sedated? Why? WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Robin wasn't really interested in good or bad, he just wanted to hurt someone. Badly. Right now.

The man, behind his two bodyguards, felt safe enough to answer.

"Mr. Wilson's spine was severed, err… Mr. Wilson. Due to his abilities it is already healing, but it is important that he stay absolutely still for another day or so. I apologize, Mr. Wilson, that I wasn't able to explain about err.. Mr. Wilson's- "

"Oh, for god's sake, just call them Slade and Robin!" Red wailed. "You are hurting my brain!"

After a curt nod from Robin himself, the man continued.

"Err… yes… as I was saying… we had to sedate you, Robin, you were quite… uncooperative…"

"More like completely mad…" Speedy snorted.

Robin ignored them.

"You said he was healing… so he will be okay?" The teen didn't like the look the other three exchanged.

"We… we don't know." The man said, nervously fingering his glasses. "Normally, he should be dead…"

"Yeah, Doctor Berg here has had to redefine his view of 'normal' a lot lately…" Red grinned. "Your resident medical staff has helped him, though…"

"I don't get it." Robin growled. "If his spine grows back, then why shouldn't he be fine?"

"He might very _well _be… but there is a difference between bone and nerves… the only reason the bones seems to heal is that they splintered, but the fractions almost immediately started so bond together, even the very small ones… the nerves, though… we aren't sure there are any left…"

"So… if there aren't…" Robin asked, feeling the dread rise inside him.

"He'll be paralyzed from the waist down."

* * *

The next twenty-four hours Robin spent at Slade's bedside. He told him that he'd better be fine, or else, among many other things. It wasn't supposed to be like this. This wasn't supposed to happen. They were still newlyweds for god's sake! Robin would turn eighteen in two weeks, and they had so much planned… he would start taking the drug, making him a fast healer, like Slade. So they could be together. Forever. Robin sat up straighter. This didn't change that. This didn't change anything. He'd make sure of that.

* * *

The medical staff had to fight to keep Slade's body sedated, because his healing ability, which was running on maximum now, kept his energy levels so high they seemed to simply burn through the sedatives. He was also on a high nutrition drop for this very reason. Every hour on the hour new X-rays were taken to follow the process. About thirteen hours in, Red and Speedy decided that Robin needed a break.

"Come on, mum! Time to get up and move around." Speedy said, hoisting Robin to his feet by his arm.

"Yeah, I know you must have great bladder-control, but this is ridiculous…" Red agreed.

"I'm not leaving him." Robin snorted, pulling out of the hold.

"Hey, Sarah and Wintergreen are here, you know. They'll sit with him." Speedy said. "He's sleeping and you'll be back in an hour."

Robin glared at him, but his eyes found the older members of his staff, two people who cared about Slade almost as much as he did, and had been with him longer. They looked solemn and haggard, Sarah seemed to have been crying, and even Wintergreen's eyes were a bit bloodshot.

"Five minutes." Robin agreed.

"Forty-five." Speedy bartered.

It ended up being just over fifteen, but only because Robin found Dr Berg outside and had another frustrating conversation with him, where 'we don't know' seemed to be the main theme.

* * *

At last it was time for Slade to wake up. As soon as he started to move, Robin put a hand on his shoulder.

"Slade? Slade, it's very important that you stay still, okay? Stay perfectly still."

The man seemed to trust the words of his young husband, because he instantly relaxed, and after a while his visible eye opened slightly.

"What… happened?"

"You were shot, you-"

"Are you all right?" the question cut through Robin's explanation, making the teen smile.

"Yes, love, you saved my life." They seldom used endearments publicly, if at all, if they weren't teasing each other, but Robin didn't even notice he did, this time.

"Why can't I move?" Slade then asked, sounding almost curious.

"Your back was injured… it's healed now, you just must stay still to make sure." Robin told him urgently.

"No, I mean… I can't move. I can't feel my legs."

* * *

Robin had been herded out of the room while the staff did one of numerous tests they had been occupied with in the last couple of hours. The teen had gathered the managers of each department for a quick meeting. Red and Speedy, naturally, were still loitering around in the background.

"I don't care if the attack was aimed at us or the informers, and we just happened to be there." Robin said. "It was still an attack on our organization. Find them for me. I will kill them."

"Robin…" Speedy started worriedly. He was still a hero, after all, and he hated to see this side of his old friend.

"I. Will. Kill. Them." Robin growled. And that was that. His team nodded and hurried off to work.

* * *

Soon after, Robin and Slade were both staring at Doctor Berg, as he was about to tell them what the tests had shown.

"So, what's wrong?" Robin asked impatiently, as the man in front of them was, nervously, flipping through the papers on Slade's chart.

"We don't-"

"If you say you don't know one more time, _I'll rip your fucking head off_!" Robin snarled

"Err… we… we are… not _sure_?" Berg stammered, sweating quite profoundly by now.

Slade's hand closed around Robin's arm.

"Just tell us what you found out. I'll hold him back." The man promised.

"You… you have no feeling or movement below your waist-" the physician started.

"We already know_ that_!" Robin growled.

"Yes, yes, but… but we don't know- I mean… you _should_." Dr. Berg hurriedly tried to explain.

"Well, _yes_. He _should_. He normally _does_." Robin muttered darkly.

"No, you misunderstand… as far as we can see, he is completely healed, bones _and _nerves…We've simulated signals in the form of faint electrical currents, and it works, but… the nerve system is a very complicated thing, we still have no complete understanding off it, and in a meta-human… we are quite lost. You_ should_ be able to walk out of here, you're just… _not_."

"Maybe… maybe it just needs more time… I mean to kinda regroup?" Robin asked, and he was so tired by now that his voice and face gave away more fear then he intended.

"Quite possibly." The doctor nodded, making his status rise a few notches in Robin's eyes. "We are going to start the physical therapy immediately, to try to stimulate the body further…"

"Mum is _very_ good at stimulating dad's body…" Red X, who was just about to sneak in with Speedy, snickered.

"Shut up, Red." Slade and Robin said simultaneously.

"See? He's okay…" Red grinned at Speedy. "We were worried there for a while, big guy… say, if you die… do we inherit Robin?"

"Believe me, you are _not_ in my will…" Slade muttered, but looked slightly amused.

"Oh, but we would take_ so_ good care of him! He'll never be horny again!" Speedy promised.

"Of course I wouldn't. I'd be around_ you_…" Robin snorted.

"Ow! That hurt!" The thief groaned.

The doctor cleared his throat.

"If we could get back to the matter at hand…" he suggested, even though he looked like he'd rather not. "I have prepared a list over the most qualified physical therapists, and one of your security people are running background checks on them… I also suggest a team of personal assistants, to help-"

"If Slade needs any help, _I'll_ do it!" Robin snorted.

"I beg your pardon, but you can't possibly lift him or help him shower on your own." Berg said.

The room turned quiet. For the first time it really dawned on them all that Slade was disabled.

"We'll… manage…" Robin said weakly.

"No, Robin, don't be daft." Slade huffed. "We'll find help."

"But-!" Robin started, and Slade pulled him down on the bed with him. There was nothing wrong with the strength in his _arms_.

"Of course I would prefer it if only you can help me, but it's true: you can't lift me if needed, and we have an organization to run, you can't stay with me around the clock."

"But-"

"Robin…" Slade said with a warning in his voice even the upset teen couldn't miss. He then turned to Dr. Berg. "If I am supposed to be healthy, can I leave the hospital-ward?" he asked dryly.

"I… I don't see why not… I'll arrange for a wheelchair." the doctor said and hurried outside.

"Never seen a doc so relived to get rid of a patient before…" Speedy grinned.

"It's not the patient, it's the _spouse_…" Red smirked at Robin.

"It's not my fault he's incompetent…" Robin muttered from where his face was buried in Slade's chest.

* * *

They recruited the help of Samson, from the weapons-department, as Slade's first personal assistant. The man was big and strong, although he had a prosthetic leg himself, but Robin felt that might make him even better suited for the job, and more in tune with Slade's needs.

That evening found Robin and Slade in their own bed; Robin snuggled up close to the man.

"It will all be okay, you know…" the teen mumbled. "I bet it will all be fine in the morning…"

* * *

But it wasn't. And not the morning after that, either. Soon more than a week had gone by with no change. Robin got the medical staff as well as the technicians together for a meeting, one afternoon. They were sitting in one of the biggest conference-rooms and Robin couldn't help but squeeze Slade's hand under the table for a moment. Slade arched an eyebrow at him as in asking what the heck he thought he was doing, but Robin only smiled back innocently before he addressed the table.

"So… no change… this is not acceptable. I want to hear suggestions and I want to hear them now."

Slade smirked a bit to himself. Robin had turned quite bossy lately, but the man thought that was a good thing. Robin was a natural leader, and now he had an opportunity to shoulder more responsibility. They were supposed to be equal partners after all…

"We… could perhaps build a metal frame to hold your body up and move it… like… robotic legs?" an engineer suggested to Slade.

"Why not a robotic spine when you're at it?" Slade muttered.

"That's not a bad idea!" Robin said. "Why not explore what technology could do? What about nano-technology for starters?"

"You have researched the concept?" Doctor Berg asked carefully, and most of the table gave him amused looks. They had heard the story, after all.

"I've been known to… dabble…" Slade admitted with a smirk towards Robin.

"I wouldn't advice anything invasive." The doctor shook his head. "Firstly you might actually do more damage than good, _permanently _this time for certain, and foreign objects, however small, inside a body of a person with advanced healing abilities…? I'm not sure, I think the body might even reject them or try to merge with them in a way which, a normal, human body wouldn't."

"So you are saying we can't help him?" Robin growled.

"I'm suggesting you be careful… and that I'm not prepared to put my neck on the line if it doesn't work." The man folded his arms. He got looks again, but this time they weren't amused, but disgusted. Most people around the table were _more_ than willing to put their necks on the line for Slade. They did it every day. The doctor, though, was an outsider, and he felt it now more than ever. "It won't help him get his feeling back, anyway." He defended himself.

"I think you should look into it nonetheless, don't you, Slade?" Robin asked, looking a bit deflated. He had thought they had come up with a perfectly good solution.

"We will." A medical technician nodded. "I've heard there were some good news too?" he said, turning to Vivian McFarland, head of what was called the tracker-department, the group who made sure that people who the organization wanted to be found, was. The woman smiled.

"We have. We've found them. They are part of the Scorpion-gang, a small band of thugs with big plans."

"Not any longer. They all die tonight." Robin growled and went to stand up.

"No."

Robin hesitated and looked down at Slade. God, he _hated_ looking down on him!

"What?" he asked.

"Save them. For me. Gives me something to look forward too…" the man smirked.

"But-"

"No arguing with the disabled man!" Slade demanded, making those, who dared, around the table, snicker.

"Okay…" Robin smiled thinly and sat back down. He had been waiting to do this. "But I'll get to help."

"Naturally."

"Good."

* * *

Days came and went. The situation clearly grated on even Slade's patience, and the physical therapists started to look scared. The man had resumed working immediately, although only in front of a computer, and Robin was still more or less glued to his side, unless the man sent him out on missions. The tension, worry and irritation were starting to show in their relationship occasionally, and, one night, the night before Robin's 18th birthday, Slade thought he had figured out why. They were kissing, making up after yet another little spat, when it dawned on him.

"I can't satisfy you anymore." he said.

"What?" Robin blinked down on him, completely confused.

"I can't fuck you."

"Maybe not, but you still have hands and tongue… didn't you prove that just the other night?" Robin grinned.

"It's not the same."

Robin looked a bit hurt.

"I'm sorry, Slade, I know you can't take pleasure from it now… have I been selfish?"

"This isn't about _me_!" The man snorted, "It's about _you_! It's about what _you_ want… what you _need_!"

"Simple then. I want you. And I need whatever you can give me." Robin shrugged.

"It might be enough for now, but what about in a month? In a year?" Slade asked.

"Are you _trying_ to piss me off?" Robin growled.

"No… I'm trying to say that I have assistants… maybe _you_ should too."

"_WHAT?!"_ Robin sat up straight in bed, eyes blazing. "Are you saying I should… I should _hire someone to fuck me_?!"

"If you are more comfortable with Speedy, for example-" Slade_ clearly_ didn't know when to stop adding nails to his own coffin.

"I. Don't. Believe. You." Robin got up from the bed completely now and started pacing the room. "We're _married_! Do you really think I'm such a _slut_ I _crave_ cock? You're my husband and I don't _care_ if one part of your anatomy can't be pushed up a part of mine! What the _hell_ does that have to do with me _loving _you?!""

"Robin, I-" Slade started.

"Oh _shut up_! I'm going out! I can't even look at you right now!" Robin yanked his clothes off a chair and slammed the bedroom door. He dressed outside, only then realizing that he had only grabbed jeans and a t-shirt. Without socks or a long-sleeved shirt it would be a bit chilly outside, but that was what he needed: to cool off.

* * *

He ran a few blocks before catching sight of a familiar couple. Not knowing if he wanted to talk, Robin stopped, but then he was spotted.

"Mum!" Red cried out, and soon they were both standing in front of him.

"You are out on your own? Willingly?" Speedy asked.

"Did you and dad have a fight?" Red looked worried.

"Your father is an idiot." Robin growled.

"Oh yes, but we love him anyway… don't we?" Speedy tried to make sure.

"I'm _thinking _about it…" Robin muttered.

"What has he done _now_?" Speedy sighed.

"Well, he wanted me to sleep with _you,_ for example!" Robin snarled.

"He _did_?" Speedy sounded surprised but not _completely _averse to the idea.

"What about me?" Red pouted.

"He has lost his_ mind_, not his _taste_." Robin smirked despite the situation.

"Hey, that was insulting to _me_!" the other red-head claimed.

"Oh, sorry, Roy…" Robin shrugged with another small smirk.

"Sooo…" the archer said, staring up in the sky, thinking. "He wants you to be happy, and he thinks he needs to provide something he can't, for you to be that… so he is prepared to sacrifice his 'reservations' for you, sort of speak... and he normally glares at us just for _joking_ about that…"

"Stop, you are making him out to be the good guy!" Robin objected.

"Nah, I was rather heading for brain-damaged…" Speedy said. "Are they sure there are no bullets in his _head_?"

"I think I'll have them take another look…" Robin muttered, leaning against a chimney.

"Sooo…" Red said. "Slade made this huge gesture and you told him to go to hell?"

"Of course I did!" Robin barked.

"Yes, and you wouldn't let him explain, did you?" Speedy butted in.

"He would just have said other idiotic stuff!" Robin muttered, shivering a bit in the night air.

"Possibly. Or he would have said he was sorry." Speedy suggested.

Robin and Red gave him similar looks.

"Honey, what planet are you from again?" Red asked kindly. "Slade? Apologize?"

"He does to _Robin_, I've heard him!" Speedy claimed.

"He has?" Robin asked, not remembering any such time at the moment.

"Yes! It was when…" Speedy hesitated. "Okay, so he didn't as much _apologize _as smack you on the ass, but you know what he meant!"

Robin blushed and grinned, before nodding.

Red gave Robin an almost disgusted look.

"Oh, God, you really _do_ love him, don't you? Like _puppy-dog_-love… It's so sweet I'm getting a sugar-rush here…"

"Yeah, so stop drooling over him, Red, and settle for me already!" Speedy sniffed and crossed his arms.

Red slapped his ass.

Speedy blushed and grinned.

Robin chuckled and shook his head.

"I guess I have to forgive him… _again_…" he sighed.

"Yeah, you do!" Speedy told him and checked the time. "Hey! It's over midnight! Happy birthday, mum!"

"Yaaaay! Our mum is legal!" Red squealed and hugged the former Titan.

"Hey, Rob, I know you said you didn't want a party, but-"

Robin raised a hand.

"I still don't. We're having the birthday dinner, and cake for everybody, but that's it… no binging, no strip-clubs… I just want to be home with my husband…"

"You went _straight _to forty, didn't you?" Red snorted before being elbowed by Speedy.

"We'll get it… but once Slade is recovered?"

Robin smiled. Not many even brought up that possibility anymore… it was like that in only two weeks, they had all lost hope.

"Sure. Once he's okay you'll get me for a whole night… and anything goes. Well-" he added as the redheads gave each other rather exited grins, "_almost_ anything."

"Deal." The couple smirked.

Robin returned to their skyscraper half an hour later, shivering rather badly by now. He entered the bedroom quietly, but of course Slade was still awake.

"Robin-"

"Shhh…." Robin hushed. "I was told you were actually making a gesture. If you know that it was the most _idiotic _one in the history of gestures, just nod, and we don't have to talk."

Slade nodded.

"Good. Don't ever do it again." Robin sighed. He undressed, completely as he always did, and crawled under the covers. As usual, he snuggled up to his husband.

"Damn! I _hate_ you cold feet!" Slade exclaimed and jerked his leg away.

Complete silence.

"You… you moved your…?" Robin started, looking at Slade. Slade's eye was as wide as his own.

"I… did… didn't I?" Slade sounded unsure.

"Do it again!" Robin yelled and pulled the covers off. "Come on! Do it again!"

Slade focused. For a moment there was nothing, and then his foot twitched a little.

"Yes! Yes-yes-yes!" Robin yelled and pressed this inter-com. "Sarah! Wintergreen! Samson! Get your asses in here!"

* * *

Even though it was after midnight it took the three only a minute or so to arrive, in robes and barefoot.

"What happened?" Samson burst in first, since he was always on call.

"Slade can move! He can move! Show them!" Robin told his husband again. Once more Slade's right leg moved minutely, to the cheers of everyone.

"This is wonderful!" Sarah had tears in her eyes again, bust so did they all. Robin wouldn't even bet on that Slade's eye was _completely_ dry. "I'll put together a little night celebration snack… and Robin, honey… your tush is _very_ cute, but put some clothes on?"

* * *

When the snack was ready, Robin had almost stopped blushing, especially since he was too fascinated with watching Slade's toes wriggle. He touched them gingerly.

"Can you feel this?" he asked.

"Yes… a bit… it's a bit numb, though."

"You'll get better! Look, you can wriggle you left toes now!"

"Seems like it will be a happy birthday, after all, won't it Robin?" Sarah smiled, giving Robin a large helping of ice-cream.

"That's right, happy birthday, sir!" Samson grinned, and Wintergreen joined in the congratulations.

"Yeah…" Robin smiled at them and then at Slade. "It couldn't be better…"

* * *

The birthday dinner, which had been supposed to be a modest and elegant affair, turned into a whole-house celebration. By then Slade could walk a few steps, although he still complained about numbness. Dr. Berg told him that was to be expected, and that it would fade.

* * *

Robin was in the hacker-department the next day, talking to Art about a new project.

"Sooo… when will you go after the Scorpions?" the hacker asked carefully. "It's not that I'm bloodthirsty or anything, but… you know… I'd want to see pictures…"

Robin chuckled.

"Slade still felt a bit numb this morning, so… but soon I guess… but we have decided not to kill them after all."

"No?" the blond sounded a bit disappointed.

"Nah. We'll disable them" Robin smiled coldly.

Just then, the PA system came to life, and Slade's voice boomed out of it. Robin realized the he had left his phone somewhere, and hoped the man wasn't irritated.

"Robin! I don't know what you are doing, and I don't care. Get your ass to the bedroom right _now_."

Robin dropped the files he was holding and headed for the elevator.

"Sir? Slade is feeling better then?" Art asked.

"Seems so." Robin grinned widely and entered the lift.

"We won't see you again today, will we?" Terry, another of the hackers, smirked.

"Not likely." Robin grinned wider as the doors closed.

"Today?" Donna chuckled. "We won't see any of them for a _week_… if that…"

* * *

Two hours later, Robin was bathing in sweat and Slade was ready for another round.

"You are unbelievable… have you saved up, or what?" Robin moaned.

"Apparently." Slade smirked. "Need a rest?"

"No… only new lungs and vocal cords…" Robin chuckled.

"Nothing else's sore, then?" Slade smirked.

"I won't walk tomorrow if _that's_ what you're asking…" Robin snorted.

"Good… because I wasn't planning on letting you leave the bed." the man told him.

"Sounds perfect." Robin purred. Then his face fell. "Oh, damn… err… Slade? You didn't tell anyone _else_ you were ok, right?"

"Just Red and Speedy. Had to send them home. They actually went willingly… said they had something special to plan."

"Oh nooooo…." Robin groaned. "Slade, do you have any idea what you've _done_?"

Robin explained and his husband looked genuinely worried.

"We've better start the injections right away…" the man said. "Or you might not survive this…"

Robin could only agree.

_The End_


	72. The Assignment

Disclaimer: Only one of the main characters in this story is mine, but I'm proud of her! ;)

**Notice:** AAARRRGHH! It seems the alert-mails aren't getting through again, and, to make things worse, I don't get the review-mails either! Well, I hope this is fixed soon… Anyway, I checked the reviews on ff and this one won! Here you go! 

**A/N: This is a Black Sheep "what if" future fic, written after Black Sheep 2 **this is supposed to be written by a kid, so don't expect perfect grammar or anything… ;o) I didn't try to make it too bad, though, just in the style of "write the next thing you think off"… Someone with English as a native language could do this a lot better, as I would be able to do it much better in Swedish, because there is a special way most kids write, and I know how_ I_ wrote as a kid, but in English? I have no idea… so I didn't put in strangely spelled words and stuff (unless you find one, in that case it was naturally on purpose! –grin-) but it was fun anyway… especially when you read between the lines… ;) I don't think a kid this age could have written this, normally, but please consider the genes… -smirk-

* * *

The Assignment

Write a short essay about your family. It is to be finished by next Monday.

-Miss Oakgroove

* * *

My Family

By Addie Wayne

7, soon 8 years old.

My name is Martha Lillian Adeline Wayne, but I am just called Addie, if mum isn't angry at me, then she says all of my names. Dad does too. I don't know why.

My dad's name is Bruce and my mum's name is Rose, it kinda rhymes, right? Alfred is an old man who lives with us. He used to be our butler, but now he is too old, although I'm not supposed to say that to his face, only help him out. He is like my grandpa, but my real grandpa is dead. He was my paternal grandfather (mum helped me with that word) and he and my grandma got murdered when my dad was little, but I'm not supposed to know about that yet, until I'm 'old enough' dad said. I like to sneak around and listen to people. I hear a lot of strange stuff when I do!

I have another grandpa though! My mum's dad! He's great! He is the one who started calling me 'Addie'. My mum says that I am named after three very important women.

My real grandma is also dead, in a car accident, but I have another grandma now instead! I don't know if that is the right word, though, because my other grandma is a boy…His name is Richard and he and grandpa Slade are living together! It is very funny when they come home, because daddy doesn't like grandpa Slade much… he loves Richard, though, because daddy took care of him when he was a kid and his parents also got murdered! It is all very much like a movie, but I'm not allowed to watch movies like that, so I'm not meant to know that either…

Grandpa and Richard are very funny, when they come by we have adventures and go on treasure hunts! Sometimes they pretend to fight, not with words like mum and dad does sometimes, but with real kicks and stuff! They are really good, and they are teaching me too! One time they were wrestling, and then grandpa started KISSING Richard! He got all red in the face and lost the fight! Then they told me they had to take a nap and went to their room for an hour. I didn't know adults had to take naps, but they seem to do that a lot. Daddy always mutters when he finds out, but he still makes ME take naps! Parents are strange…

Mummy and daddy have many friends, like Clark, who is a joorn.. jurn.. writer for a paper. He can throw me up in the air much higher than even daddy can! I think he is very strong, but he pretends not to be. I told him that once, and he smiled and said that I would make a great detective, just like my daddy, but my daddy isn't a detective, he works in a company in the city… I think Clark meant that sometimes they play games like Cluedo, but I'm not sure. Sometime they go to dress-up parties as well, I've seen some costumes!

Daddy loves to teach me stuff and he is so clever! He tells great stories too, about dangerous adventures and heroes! Sometimes he makes grandpa Slade the bad guy, but grandpa only laughed when I told him. Daddy got a bit red in the face, maybe it was a secret?

Mum told me once that it is very important to always keep secrets so I am going to ask dad about that tonight.

Mum is very smart too; she can fix almost anything, even computers and stuff! She is very pretty too. I wish I had white hair like her, but I have black. My eyes are gray-blue, and everyone says I look like my daddy, but my grandpa says I have his eyes. When I was little I thought I really DID, because he only has one! I was very sad and felt sorry for him. I was silly when I was little.

My mum works with older boys and girls who need extra help. Some of them are our friends and come by our house, especially when grandpa and Richard are visiting. Sometimes they have a nick-name for Richard: Robin. Many call him that, but it is like a joke, mum says. I call him grandma, because that is a funnier joke. Even daddy laughs at that.

I am not supposed to tell about most of our friends, because that is secret, but Shield and Shift are working with mum, so I can tell you about them. Shield is really big and has brown skin and a really big smile. Shift is very pretty and he can change how he looks! He said he used to be better, but I don't know how. He is fun, but he is very picky about messing up his hair or clothes, so he never goes on any adventures with us. He says he must look pretty so Shield will still love him, but once, after dinner, when Shield heard him, he poured a whole BOWL of custard over his head and said: See? I still love you!. That was very sweet, but daddy didn't like it when I did it to him. Everyone else laughed, and daddy laughed after a while too, but mum told me not to pour food over people just because I love them. Later I saw Grandpa Slade and Richard take a bowl of custard upstairs to their room. I guess they were hungry.

Some think that it's strange that boys can like boys, but daddy says that you can't help who you fall in love with, and then he glares at Richard like it is his fault anyway… I hope I fall in love with a boy just like dad or grandpa. I told mum and Richard that and they laughed for a very long time. I heard Richard whisper that he hoped I found someone a bit more normal, and that wasn't very nice, was it? I asked what he meant, but he just laughed again. I ran and told grandpa, and I was too fast for Richard to stop me, but he tried! Grandpa grinned and said something about getting a bag, and Richard got all red in the face again, like he does a lot.

I like it when everyone is friends but sometimes they fight. Mum and dad sometimes fight when daddy is tired or when he has fallen and hurt himself. He does that sometimes, and mum says she is not angry, only worried, but she _sounds_ angry. They always become friends again quickly.

Grandpa and grandma fight too, but I'm not sure about what. I've tried to sneak up on them but they are very sneaky back! I think they fight about work. I don't know what they do, exactly, but Richard says he helps people. Shield has started a business protecting people and sometimes both Richard and Grandpa helps him out, traveling with people and stuff. They never fight then, so I told them that they should work together all the time. Mum heard that and said a weird thing: 'from the mouths of babes' (I asked her what she said and how to spell it, 'cause I couldn't remember, I hope that isn't cheating. Daddy says never to cheat. Grandpa says to cheat when no one is looking.). Grandpa and Richard looked at each other and rolled their eyes, like mummy was nagging at them.

That is my family! It's not very big, but I love them! And it will get bigger, dad told me yesterday, because mum has been eating weird stuff and gotten a bit fat, and that means I will get a baby brother or sister! I don't know how that is supposed to make the stork come with the baby, like Alfred said, because I know babies grow in the mommy's stomach… Grandpa and Richard are coming tonight, and mum and dad are going to tell them at dinner, so it is a SECRET until then. When they come, I will ask granddad about where babies _really _come from, because daddy told me to, when I asked HIM!

The End.

_The End_

* * *

A/N: This was probably a bit difficult to read, but I hope you managed… ;)


	73. Erectile Dysfunction

**Disclaimer: **Not owning the Teen Titan's makes me feel impotent… o_O

**A/N****: Terms-universe** but could be read as a free-standing story with an established Slade/Robin relationship.

This won! Again, no e-mails are going out, no story-alerts, no reviews and no PM's… these are dark and troubling times… ;)

**

* * *

**

Erectile Dysfunction

"Are you saying you can't get it up?" Robin's voice was disbelieving and a little bit amused.

"You _could _offer to help, you know…" Slade growled.

Robin sighed and got on his knees.

"Okay… so… there, if I hold around the base, is that..?"

"Yes, that's better…" Slade muttered, "just let me-"

"There you go…"

"Yes, I think-"

"Good! See it's working!"

"Stop there! Tighten-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know… I _have_ done this before, you know…" Robin rolled his eyes and then sat back to admire his handiwork. He frowned and tilted his head. "It's not straight, is it?"

"Is that _important_?" Slade growled.

"Yeah, well… _yes_." Robin said. "See, it's sloping more and more. I'll better hold it again."

A few minutes later they were both happy with the result.

"There. Now what?" Slade smirked.

"I'd like to see it glisten..." Robin suggested with a grin.

"Very well, the stuff is in the bag over there…"

Robin returned a few minutes later, eyes glittering, and got to work.

"I love these balls… so big…" Robin sighed, fondling them gently.

"Yes, and blue." Slade said dryly. "I'm not sure that are supposed to be that color."

"You prefer red?"

"That's more _normal_, isn't it?"

"Come on, Slade… it's only a Christmas tree…"

_The End _

* * *

A/N:

Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know you saw that coming a hundred miles away, but I couldn't help myself… mostly based on me an my colleagues putting up the plastic trees at work…People normally working in an office together doing physical things for once... it's not pretty... ;) 


	74. Probe This!

**Disclaimer****: **even if the Titan's WERE mine, I shouldn't be allowed to do this to them… Really, I should be ashamed of myself. After an idea from **Kawaii-Kuro, **which was too awesome to pass up… I'm not sure this drabble matches it, but I _did_ try…

**Warning:** This is crack. OOC-ness is to be expected.

**

* * *

**

Probe This!

They should have known. Really. When you have been exposed to _one_ strange device which explodes with an eerie bright light, but you end up unharmed, you should be suspicious when it happens _again_. Someone dropped the ball, though, and the Titans never did a complete health scan. They felt fine, so they were fine. Just like last time.

* * *

Slade was pretty proud of himself. Even if the Titans had looked closer, it wasn't certain they would have found anything. The probes, this time, were even smaller, and they didn't attack the bloodstream, they went directly to the brain. Slade hoped his experiments would give him control over the heroes, thus eliminating an annoying threat and, possibly, gain an efficient workforce in the process. His eye was, naturally, focused on one of the Titans especially; Robin. This time there was no _way _the young man would be able to escape from his fate.

But Slade had missed something. He had tested his probes on mice and then a homeless man, who now could quote Shakespeare and preferred lemon in his tea, while the mice roamed the city, hunting down cats, but Slade didn't realize that the Titan's brains were different; they were teenagers. The teenage brain is not fully developed, too flushed with growth- and sexual hormones to, let's be honest here, function very well. This was true even in the world of meta-humans and aliens; puberty spared no one. The probes, however, loved this extra activity and encouraged it. The results were… interesting.

Slade rather liked Robin. He wouldn't want an apprentice he _disliked_, after all. He liked Robin's serious mood, the way he could quietly ponder something for hours, and even the way he sometimes exploded when he was provoked too far. Slade liked Robin's intellect, his reserve, his mature conduct. A pity his probes were very busy undermining all this. It wasn't obvious in the beginning, however…

* * *

Robin noticed something wrong with Beast Boy first. Messing up the pillows in the sofa was nothing new… _humping_ them, though… whenever the changeling turned into a puppy, Robin and the others had to shake him off their legs. He didn't even seem that embarrassed. When he thought about it, _Robin_ wasn't that embarrassed either, he just thought it was a bit weird.

The second thing on the growing list of weirdness was Raven giggling. This action should have made Robin send an SOS to the Justice League, but he wasn't thinking all too clearly at the moment. Raven giggled at stupid comedy shows on TV, she giggled at pretty pictures of fluffy bunnies and kittens, she giggled at Beast Boy's jokes… most of all, though, she giggled in Starfire's room. Where she and the alien locked themselves in. Often. Robin smelled a rat, and it wasn't Beast Boy. Not this time. The cheese had had a traumatic experience that morning, though.

Cyborg was acting weird too. He seemed to be hooked up to the internet more often, and he bought an insanely amount of calendars with half-naked women sprawling on cars… Robin wasn't sure, however, if the teen looked at the girls or the vehicles. When he filled his entire hard-drive with porn and mechanical blue-prints, to the point where he wasn't able to talk without something adult-rated coming out, Robin had had enough. Something was wrong. Luckily, the teen thought, _he_ hadn't been effected, and was all ready to save his team, no problem. The question was… from what? Whenever there was a big threat to the Titan's however, the teen knew who to blame; Slade.

* * *

The man in question was blissfully unaware of how his little probes were affecting the heroes. He hadn't even _activated_ them yet, waiting for the right moment, not knowing that the little buggers had developed a will of their own.

When Slade's security-cameras saw Robin hunting through old abandoned warehouses in the night, all by himself, the man thought that moment had come. He wouldn't just press the button, though… no, he had to meet the teen first… gloat a bit… maybe fight a bit even, get him all riled up… that would make Robin bowing to him all the more sweeter. Slade smiled wickedly under his mask, as he set out to hunt the bird down. Being evil felt _so_ good.

* * *

Slade materialized from the shadows in front of Robin in his annoying 'I'm the bad guy so I'm a natural at cool entrances'-way. Robin wasn't impressed. No, really. 'Impressed' didn't fit. Other words might, but Robin ignored them for now and settled on 'angry', since that was a well known feeling when dealing with Slade.

"What did you do to my team?" he snarled, crunching into a fighting stance.

Slade blinked. Robin couldn't have figured it out, could he? Not that the teen wasn't smart, but the man was sure the probes were too well hidden this time.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Robin." the man therefore said, feeling rather innocent for once.

"Like hell you don't! They are all acting weird, and it's your fault!" Robin had had enough talking and lashed out with a well-aimed kick, which Slade, however, blocked. The fight was on, and the rats of the old building had a rather interesting show for once. It was about to get _more_ interesting.

Slade had caught Robin around the waist, which meant that the teen would try one of two things; slam his head backwards, which_ would_ work, if Slade hadn't been wearing a metal mask, or kick the man's shins with his heels, which also was a good move, if Slade hadn't had amour on. Still, Robin, out of pure habit, always tried. Not this time however.

Suddenly the probes in Robin's mind, which had stubbornly been held back to having a minimum of influence, thanks to the teen's self control, decided it was time to attack on a full scale. Robin's body went almost limp.

Slade thought he had accidently pressed down on a nerve or something, causing Robin's state, and was more than a little surprised at the teen leaned his head back against his chest and moaned.

"Lower…" Robin gasped.

"Excuse me?" Slade wanted to look around for the cameras.

"Lower… touch me… lower…" The teen, growing impatient with the man, simply pulled at his hand until it was… better situated. Robin moaned again and grinded into Slade's palm. "Yeeeeesss… so good…." he gasped.

"Oh, my…" Life almost never managed to surprise Slade, but it did now. With a vengeance. The man had no idea how to handle it.

Robin was free from Slade's original hold on him now, but he seemed to prefer not to be, and as Slade even took a step back, the teen followed. It the rats had known about such things, they might have been tempted to describe what followed as some sort of a dance. A dance where one partner was trying for an intimate slow-dance, and the other felt that an arm's length apart was the way to go. Both were equally stubborn.

After a few minutes Slade started to realize that this wasn't a joke, that there was, in fact, something wrong.

"I'm taking you back to my headquarters." he growled, grabbing Robin's arm. The teen just grinned eagerly. Slade sighed at the sight. It wasn't that he didn't_ want_ to make Robin's little fantasy come true, exactly, but the situation raised far too many questions, among other things…

Having Robin very willingly following him was another strange occurrence. The teen's hands were getting annoying, though.

"Robin, grab my ass one more time and I'll tie you up!"

The boy's only reaction was that he seemed to have a small mental orgasm and then get even more eager. Slade sighed.

"We're almost there, hurry up!" the man barked.

Robin, seemingly expecting great things upon arrival, did.

* * *

Slade brought the teen to his lab and started to look through a few notes, weighing his options. As he turned around, Robin was half naked.

"Put your clothes back on." Slade said sternly.

"Why?" Robin seemed perplexed.

"Because I like it that way." Slade fought an urge to roll his eye, but the little lie seemed to fool Robin, because he started pulling his pants back up. His chest was still bare, though. His very lean chest with pink, eager little nipples and abs just starting to come in really nicely, not to speak of the hip-bones jutting up from- no. Slade shook his head. He needed to focus.

"Get on the bed." The man said, pointing to a hospital bed in the middle of the room. "No, _sit _on it." he had to clarify a moment later.

Robin muttered impatiently, but sat up.

"Now, listen to me very carefully, Robin… you said something was wrong with the Titans… what was it, exactly? What happened?"

Slade had come to stand right in front of Robin, something he soon regretted, because the teen's hands were a moment later roaming over his front. On the other hand, the teen seemed to be thinking, the way he furrowed his brow and worried his bottom lip. Well. He seemed to be thinking about _something_.

"Robin?"

"Huh? Oh, the Titans? They… yeah, well were a bit strange, yeah…" the hero said without seeming too worried at all.

"How?"

"Hmmm? They just… did…"

"Focus, or I will kick you out!" Slade growled.

Robin sat up straight and snatched his hands away.  
"Best Boy is humping things, Starfire and Raven locks themselves in Star's room and Cy just downloads porn." The words rushed out of the teen's mouth.

"I see… And when did you first notice this?"

Robin mentioned a date a few days after the arranged explosion and Slade started muttering to himself.

"It seems you were right. It _is_ my fault." the man said.

Robin just gaped at him for a moment and then smiled a bit.

"It's okay… I forgive you…" the teen said and drew himself close.

Slade realized that he was actually being _hugged_ surprisingly late. The reason for this was that it was such a rare occasion, and hugged _and_ forgiven…? He couldn't honestly say he remembered that _ever_ happening.

* * *

He pulled away and slumped in a chair to do some thinking. His fingers were tapping the arm-rests erratically, as he stared at the opposite wall.

He had achieved his goal, no question about that. The Titans were no longer a threat to him. True, they could no longer be used as an _asset _either… It was the lack of control which annoyed him, Slade realized as he patted Robin's hair absentmindedly. He had designed these probes so he could control the teens, not let them get this out of contr-… Slade suddenly sat up. Patting Robin's hair? He looked down, and the teen was there, alright, between his knees, very busy trying to get his pants open.

"Robin, stop!" Slade hated himself a little right then.

"But, I…"

"I'm trying to think about how to control your friends, _and_ you, so please stop interrupting me." The man almost begged.

"Can't you do both?" Robin grinned.

"It doesn't bother you? The Titans are doomed, and all you want to do is suck me off?" Slade usually didn't use this kind of crude language, but he felt the situation warranted it.

"That's not _all_ I want to do!" Robin objected with a leer, and then he frowned. "And yeah… it does… a bit… but I can't seem to focus on it right now."

"And, as I said, that's my fault." Slade said, trying to make Robin see that point again. Robin was more interested in seeing another one, and his hands started reaching for Slade's zipper again. "Maybe I _should_ fuck you…" Slade muttered. "And then give you the antidote… then we'll see how happy you are about things…"

"Yes, let's try that?" Robin suggested.

"Or I'll give you the antidote_ first_…" Slade smirked under his mask now.

"That works for me too!" Robin didn't care as long as the end-result was the same.

"Very well…" Slade always had a back-up plan and a simple shot in the arm would take care of the probes in a matter of minutes.

* * *

Half an hour later Robin was still pawing him.

Slade was proud of his self-control, but there were limits. He stood up.

"Seems like you'll stay this way, so there's no reason not to make you happy…" he drawled.

"_Yes_!" Robin punched the air and eagerly got to his feet as well.

"Yes, there is obviously permanent brain-damage…" Slade muttered.

"What was that, Slade?" Robin asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." the man sighed.

"Oh, good. Bedroom?" the teen asked.

"This way."

* * *

As soon as they entered the bedroom, Robin was naked. Slade didn't know how that had happened, but he soon got a demonstration of the teen's surprisingly fast undressing-skills as they were used on him. Robin was clinging and grinding against him like a sex-crazed animal, not that Slade minded anymore, but still. Suddenly the man felt a sharp pinch on his ass, and it didn't feel like it was caused by fingers.

"What-?" he started, as his legs suddenly got numb. He fell back on the bed, barely able to move at all, staring up a grinning hero, who was twirling a syringe between his fingers.

"This? Just a sedative I saw in the lab, Slade. Good of you to keep everything clearly labeled." The boy had withdrawn his communicator, and, judging by the clicking sound emitting from it, he was taking pictures.

"You… how long…?" The man found it difficult to form words, they sounded slow and slurred.

"Oh, the antidote worked rather quickly…" Robin shrugged. "There, I think these photos will make you think twice before you mess with the Titans again, won't they?"

Slade managed a glare through his mask, and a small nod. If those pictures got out, his credibility would be destroyed.

Robin smirked. "Thank you, by the way. I'll be taking the rest of the antidote back to my team now. Be back in thirty minutes."

"Back?"

"Yes, well… the sedative will have started to wear off by then…" Robin looked like he was trying to explain a very simple matter to a rather slow child. "And, after all, I'm still horny…"

_The End_

**A/N:** yeah, amazing idea, still not sure I really did it justice… And yes, I added a camera to the communicator... I figudes since it's IMPOSSIBLE to get a cell-phone without one, the Titan's com must have one as well... I mean, it can send live-feed, so... concider it updated! ;) Oh, but… but what is this? It seemed there is something more after this A/N… A special feature! How strange…

* * *

**Special feature:**

**A/N:** I love how the story ended, I did… buuuut…. I couldn't help but wonder what happened afterwards, and, to find out, I had to write it… I also had to try the "angry sex" Red and Speedy raved about after their little box… err... _crate_ adventure… so warning for that! So…. if you are happy with the story as it is, skip this part. If you wanna know all the dirty stuff… please continue…

**Probe This! - the Hidden Pages**

Twenty-four minutes and 12 seconds. That's what it took for Robin to return. Slade counted. The little bastard again started undressing as soon as he entered the room.

"I'll have you know that my team is all right and the pictures are safe. If I don't send a code in two hours or less, they will be broadcast all over the world."

"I could torture you to get the code and send it myself, before I kill you." Slade growled.

"Awww…" Robin crawled into bed, naked, straddling his hips, grinding his ass against the man's crotch. "You're just no fun, are you? Really, Slade, I win _once_ and you get all pissed? I'm going to let you _fuck_ me for god's sake!"

"I'm a sore loser." the man muttered.

"And I'd like to be a sore _winner_…" Robin grinned. "Now, come on, I know the drug is almost completely out of your system now, I could feel your legs tense as I climbed on…"

"Not interested, _boy_." Slade sneered. "Get out of here."

"Not interested? That's strange…" Robin's hips moved again. "_Feels_ like you're interested."

"Only a natural bodily response." Slade snorted and crossed his arms. He didn't move any more than that, though, and Robin grinned.

"If you really didn't want this, I would be a bloody stain on the wall by now…" he smirked, not sounding scared by the possibility at all. "But, okay… I'm leaving. Just let me apologize first…" he added and started to move down. The part of Slade's anatomy that had so rudely given the man's interest away, was soon showered by kisses with lips and tongue. "I'm very… very… _very_… sorry…" Robin claimed, between licks.

"Less talking, more sucking." Slade growled.

"Yes, sir!" Robin smiled widely. "I didn't take your mask off, though, that was good of me, wasn't it?"

"If my cock doesn't hit the back of your throat in three seconds, I _will_ throw you out of here…" Slade warned. He noticed a flash of pleasure in Robin's eyes at his words, and the teen soon did his best to obey. The man smirked. "Sooo… the cocky little bird likes to be told what to do?"

There was a hum of agreement from Robin, the vibration adding to pleasure of the tight, hot, wetness.

"I think I can work with that…" Slade smirked. "Deep-throat me."

Robin looked up disbelievingly, raising his head enough to talk.

"Are you kidding? I'll choke!"

"Yes, and I _really_ care. I'll send flowers to your funeral if you're good enough, though…" the man smirked and grabbed Robin's hair. "Now be a good boy and do as I say."

The teen obediently opened his mouth, and soon Slade's cock was again pressing against the back of his throat. Slade tightened his hold and thrust in further. He smiled at the choking noises Robin made, before the teen swallowed around Slade's length and started to learn how to handle the intrusion.

"Watch the teeth or I'm going to make sure you'll feel it later." The man warned him, and Robin made a noise between a purr and a growl.

Slade fucked the teen's throat hard and fast, until he was on the brink. He didn't want to come quite yet, however, that would be to let the Titan off easily, something he surely didn't deserve, so he pulled out.

Robin sat up, gasping for breath, and then Slade noticed how achingly hard the lithe hero was. He had enjoyed the rough treatment, that much was very clear. Well, the man figured, there was more to come.

"You were… acceptable." Slade sneered behind his mask.

"Please, you were _this _close to blowing your load down my throat." Robin smirked and the distance between his thumb and forefinger was minute.

"Yes, what a horrible thought that must be for you…" Slade drawled.

"Yeah, 'cause that's not where I _want_ it…" Robin grinned and advanced up the bed again.

"Very well, I'll fuck you. You have fifteen seconds to find something to use for lube, or I'm going to take you dry." Slade growled.

Robin laughed and jumped off the bed, heading for his belt.

"Never leave home without it…" he smirked and produced a bottle of thick oil.

"You brought it especially, didn't you?" Slade couldn't help but sound amused, the young man was really something after all.

"Of course I did, I didn't want to be left with _your _choices for lubrication, whatever those would be."

"I had rather hoped that you would panic, run to the bathroom and only find toothpaste…" Slade chuckled, his mirth growing as he saw Robin's horrified expression.

"You are _truly_ evil, aren't you?" the teen asked breathlessly.

"Yes. Now, I'm done waiting. Get on the bed."

"Pushy, pushy, pushy…" Robin smirked as he slowly crawled onto the bed once more.

"Sounds like someone doesn't want any preparation…" Slade muttered.

"I thought you were evil, not cruel…" Robin arched an eyebrow.

"I'm a little bit of both." Slade told him and grabbed his arm, pulling him down on his back next to him. "Lube up your fingers and start preparing yourself." he ordered.

"You're not going to help?" Robin pouted.

"It's the fucking part I'm interested in, not the foreplay." Slade told him.

"I can tell. You suck at it." Robin muttered.

"Complain later. You'll have something to whine about when you try to walk out of here." Slade told him with a deep chuckle. "Now get going, or I'm going to start anyway."

The man delighted in the blush on the teen's cheeks as Robin parted his legs and slowly, biting his lip, pushed first one, then another, finger into himself, before starting to move them slowly. The man amused himself by torturing one of the teen's nipples, pinching and rolling it between his fingers until it was rock hard and dark red. He would have loved to take it between his lips, but he wouldn't take his mask off, not without blindfolding his little soon-to-be lover first, at least. That would have to wait to another time, if such an event would occur.

"You are surprisingly arrogant for a virgin…" Slade purred a moment later.

"Wh-what? I- I'm not…!" Robin started to object.

"_Sure_ you're not… the way you barely can take even two of your own fingers, tells me you have had_ loads_ of experience…" Slade said sarcastically.

"I can take more!" Robin hissed, and pushed a third in.

"Really?" Slade purred.

"Yeah!"

"Not scared at all then?" Slade slathered some lube into his palm and started to stroke his length so Robin could see.

Robin snorted, but worried his bottom lip again.

"No. 'course not!" he huffed.

"That's a good thing then, because I'm not going to wait any longer." Slade growled and rolled on top of him. He spread Robin's legs wide and pushed forward, finding his target. Robin barely had time to get his fingers out, before the tip of Slade's cock pushed into him.

"That's- That's all you got?" Robin gasped a moment later, making Slade laugh cruelly, and slam the rest of his length in. After getting some of his breath back, Robin managed a weak "That's b-better…"

Slade set a fast pace almost from the beginning, but to his astonishment Robin soon started to match his strokes.

"Ye-yes- I- knew you… you were good for _something_…" Robin panted.

"Likewise." Slade growled, prying Robin's legs, which were around his hips now, off, and hoisting them over his shoulders instead, so he could go deeper. The way the teen's fingers dug into the mattress, told him that he could feel it. He didn't sound like he disproved, however.

They challenged each other to go faster and deeper, and none of them wanted to be the first to come. In the end Robin cried out and arched his back, painting his chest and stomach with white lines, at the same time as Slade grunted and did a few last hard thrusts, before pulling out and rolling over on his back next to the teen, breathing hard.

"There. Get out." he growled after a while.

"Believe me, I am." Robin snorted, but didn't move much. "In a moment." the teen added truthfully.

"Good. Don't come back."

"Don't mess with us any more, or I'll have to… And kick your ass again." Robin smirked.

"It's _your_ ass that got pounded here." Slade reminded him smugly.

"Oh, yes, and with a bit of practice you might get good at it one of these days." Robin snickered.

"Be careful what you wish for, brat." Slade growled.

None of them had moved an inch thus far, but, after a minute or two, Robin started to sit up, wincing as he did.

"You might have done a better job than I thought…" the teen reluctantly admitted, making Slade chuckle.

"Maybe it's _you_ who need the practice?" he suggested.

"In your dreams, Slade." Robin snarled and pulled his tights up.

"Oh, admit it Robin, if I told you to, you'd come right back to bed again." Slade smirked under his mask.

"No way in hell, Slade." Robin snorted and finished up by clicking his belt shut around his waist. The teen walked briskly towards the door and then hesitated a moment, glancing back over his shoulder. "Soo… what are you doing tomorrow?"

_The (other) End_

**A/N:** *snickers* Writing angry consensual sex was rather fun! I recommend it! Why not spend some of the holidays trying it, and please tell me when it's up so I can read it… ;)


	75. Kitty Negotiations

YAAY! This won! Don't be scared, just read!

A/N. **Circus Freak** universe. If you haven't read anything from this universe, you might want to catch up before reading this… and don't forget "Kitty Litter" because this continues this drabble. If you are too lazy: Robin is a neko (human with cat ears and tail) due to his genes, he turned into this on his last birthday. He lives with Slade and Red X, is still a hero, but has broken it off with the Titans. In "Kitty Litter" Slade and Red thought Robin was pregnant, they found out that in some rare cases this can happen, and Robin was acting strange… turned out it was a false alarm, though…;)… So, here we go:

**Kitty Negotiations **

Robin opened the door and peered inside. His ears twitched nervously, but he needn't have worried. The two people in the room were asleep. It was dark, but Robin's very sensitive eyes could make them out clearly, and even if it had been pitch black, his heightened sense of smell could pick them out easily. They were family, after all. His mates.

He entered the room completely, being careful about not getting stuck with his tail in the door, and moved so quietly that a shadow would seem loud in comparison. After fine-tuning his new set of cat-skills, he could make even Slade startle by suddenly appearing behind or in front of him. Robin had had a lot of fun with that for almost a week, before the dominant male had decided that enough was enough. After a game of ´pin the cat´, something Robin though Red X must have made up, they had made him wear a _bell_ for a month.

Robin frowned as he remembered, and touched his dark red leather collar. He had a symbol on it now, a design of a bird in flight, pierced with holes shaped like a cat's eyes and ears. Robin loved it. They had given it to him afterwards, and he had instantly forgiven them their little 'fun'. He found it hard to keep a grudge nowadays.

The cat-boy studied the sleeping bodies. There was a slight distance between them, looking like it was made for him. Maybe it was. He slipped out of his clothes and snuggled in between the men, sighing deeply in contentment.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?!"

Robin was very nearly stuck to the ceiling by his claws from fright, but Slade's arm had shot out and caught him, holding him still. Robin got rid of a bit of the pent-up fright by digging his claws into that arm. Red X was the one who had shouted, however, and he was staring at Robin wildly, making the cat cringe a bit. Red X seldom acted on his dominant behavior, but when he did, he wasn't to be toyed with.

Robin managed a little weak hiss.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT! YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR THREE DAYS! WHERE HAVE YOU _BEEN_!?"

"Been watchin´ pigeons and stuff…." Robin mumbled.

"Pigeons?" Slade's voice asked in his ear, and Robin stiffened. Slade was pissed. Really pissed. At _him_. Robin whimpered. Then he remembered that it was _he_ who should be angry. He _had_, after all, left for a _reason_. His tail poofed out.

"_You thought I was pregnant_!" he hissed.

Slade sighed. He should have cut the thief's tongue out before that fatal moment, when it had slipped, a few days ago. Granted, he would miss it occasionally, but it might have been worth it. His old self might have done it too. He was far away from those days now, however… those carefree days, spent mostly alone… peace and quiet… fucking Red X occasionally, when the thief had begged enough… throwing him out once he was done. _Slade_, that is, he never cared however _X_ was done or not… the teen kept coming back, however, so… Now his days consisted of drama, noise, weird little cat-habits… and thief-habits too, not to forget. Robin was in several ways easier to live with than Red X. Well. Add '_sometimes_'. The cat recognized Slade as his leader, though, his dominate mate, which, again with the sometimes, made him easier to control. Red X was a wild-card, ready to accept Slade as an unofficial leader, but not above teasing him. None of them were. Slade didn't understand why he hadn't snapped any of their necks yet, they both deserved it. The thing was… the thing he had been _forced_ to accept was… he had a family now. A drama-filled, noisy, weird, perfect little family. And he loved them. Even though they got on his last nerve at the moment.

"Yeah, well, you _weren't_, kitten, it was just a hairball, so what's with the hissy-fit?" Red X shrugged.

"You thought I was pregnant and you didn't _tell_ me!" Robin clarified with a growl. "And then you bought those stupid condoms!"

"I thought you liked-" X started.

"I _hate _banana flavor!"

"Yes, well, but there were others-" The thief's voice had gone from angry and upset to rather panicky and pleading. Robin did get angry now and then, but none of them had seen him this livid in a long time.

"It's not just _your decision_!" Robin screeched, and Slade blinked as he took a firmer grip on the boy. Up until now he had easily followed Robin's reasoning, but the boy had lost him with this last sentence. It was time to step in.

"Robin, calm down," he said sternly, and the teen stilled. "We didn't tell you because we didn't want you to worry. We were preparing to get you all the help you would need."

"You still should have told me…" Robin murmured with a sad little whine.

"Yes. Maybe we should." Slade agreed to his own, and the others, astonishment. "Are you calm now? Can I let you go?"

Robin nodded quickly, and, as soon as Slade released him, he turned over and hugged him hard.

"'m sorry…" he mumbled.

"We understand…" Slade rubbed Robin's right ear.

"Sure we do…" Red X told him as well, "we were just worried…"

Robin rolled over and hugged Red next.

"So… what did you mean that it's not our decision? " Slade asked. "The condoms?"

"Yeah… no… I…." Robin sat up and took a deep breath. "I think I want to have a baby."

* * *

Two thirds or the room were in chock.

"You… what?" Red X croaked.

"You…" Slade started, but couldn't actually think of anything else to say, so he just quietly seconded Red X's choice of words.

"Yeah, I… remember my heat?"

The two other males in the room nodded enthusiastically.

"I… kinda felt this weird _longing_ then too, but I didn't know what it _was_, and… now I _do_, and… I think I'm coming into heat again…"

"Really?" Red X grinned happily, before Slade's hand landed on his shoulder telling him to take it slow and easy.

"So it is biological…" Slade started slowly. "_That's_ the explanation…"

"It's not hormones, it is how I _feel_!" Robin objected.

"Of course." Slade said quickly, not wanting to mention that it was probably the same thing. "But Robin, we don't even know if you _can _get pregnant… the… _miscalculation_ necessary, is very, very rare."

"Yeah, and why would you want to have kids, anyway? And be pregnant to boot! Crazy kitten…" Red X shook his head.

"I'm not crazy! I'm happy, I have you, you make me feel safe, we protect each other, and we provide for each other…"

"And this fulfills all the necessary criteria for breeding… contentment, safety and supply…" Slade muttered. "It's logical, again from a biological point of view…"

"Yeah, well, I'm not having logical kids…" Red X snorted.

"No, that's very unlikely…" Slade smirked. "Even Robin's genes wouldn't stand a chance against _pure _stupidity."

"Hey, I'd like you to know that they would be gorgeous!" Red growled. "And smarterer than yours!"

"Wanna prove it too him?" Robin purred, snuggling closer.

"Yeah! No! Wait! Devious little minx!" Red pulled back a bit and waggled his finger in Robin's face. "No breeding!"

Robin turned to Slade, and he wasn't above pouting and making his eyes look really big and sad.

"Don't you want to be a daddy either?"

"You are still very young, Robin… there is time…"

"But it doesn't_ feel_ that way!" Robin exclaimed and jumped out of bed, tail twitching. "Are you two saying you _never_ would want a family with me? Ever?"

"We are not-" Slade started.

"Come on, kitten, it's not fair! Slade might be as old as the streets but hell, _I'm_ not! Maybe I'm not ready to be a dad yet, okay?"

"…old as _what_?" Slade glared.

"Sooo… if I had been pregnant the last time… would you have kicked me out, or what?" Robin asked miserably, ears drooping.

"Never!" Red X sat up in bed. "How can you even _think_-"

"We would have taken care of you and the baby, naturally." Slade said sternly. "Red was even picking out baby-names."

"No! I was just vetoing yours! I mean 'George'?! That's just YUUURK! It should be something cool, like… Mercury!"

"George was only a joke." Slade muttered. "I like 'Dominic' for a boy… maybe Alexandra for a girl."

The men heard a quiet giggle and looked up just as they were happily attacked by the resident cat-boy.

"You _wanted_ a baby! You _did_!"

"We… well… as we started to get over the shock…"

"Then can we start working on one? Please?" Robin asked.

"A baby is not a pet." Slade cut him off. "And I still think you are too young. And what about being a hero?"

"What? I can be a mum and a hero?" Robin mumbled.

"Mum?!" Red X snorted with laughter. "Weeell… I guess you might be called that, but…"

"I'll be a mum! I _want_ to be a mum!" Robin folded his arms and looked pissed once more.

"Sure! Sure you will!" Slade hurriedly said. _'Hormones'_ he mouthed to Red, who nodded.

"What? Oh!" It finally clicked for Red. "Yes, 'mum' sounds fine to me! Really! I was just fooling around, kay, kitten?"

"Really?" Robin's ears looked like they didn't know what to believe and so did the rest of him.

"Really!" Red promised, shamelessly.

"Mmmmrrrrrr……" Robin started purring and was now crawling up the bed towards Red. "I'll forgive you…"

"You're not trying to seduce me again, are you?" Red, who sometimes caught on quickly, asked.

"Noooo… 'course not… 'm a gooood kitty…" Robin purred still.

"Okay… so… so your hand just _happens_ to be grabbing my-"

"Yes." Robin said in a decisive tone.

"Well… okay…" Red half whimpered.

"Looks like I need to save you from the responsibilities of fatherhood…" Slade sighed and pulled Robin towards him instead, both teens mewing in frustration. Robin, however, soon saw this as an opportunity, and started to kiss Slade's throat.

"Not giving up, are you?" the man chuckled.

"I'm _horny_!" Robin complained. "Please someone fuck me soon!"

"But-" Red started.

"You can use a condom, then, cowards!" Robin snarled. "I don't care, just take me!"

"Really?" Red asked.

"Cowards?" Slade remarked.

"Come on, as you said, it's not that likely I can get knocked up! And besides, you've fucked me through a heat before, and nothing happened, right?"

"That's true…" Red said, hopefully.

"Yes, statistically…"

"Statistically we should have had like three hundred kids by now!" Robin said, not being logical or reasonable at all, but no one bothered to mention that. "But we don't, so…?"

"All right, but I'm not changing any diapers." Red muttered, and sat up, starting to kiss Robin's back.

"Yes, you will…" Robin said warningly, lashing at him with his tail.

"Okay, but not any poopy ones!" Red relented.

"Yes you will." Robin said again.

Slade chuckled.

"And you will too." Robin told the man sternly, and the grin froze a bit on his face, before he shrugged.

"Fine. It's a one in a million chance anyway…"

Four weeks later Robin started throwing up.

_To be continued…?_

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Ahhh… I WANT to continue, I WANT to make this a real M-preg, but I've actually never read an M-preg which is still good after the baby get's there… the pregnancy, though, that's why I WANT to write it, that's the fun part… -sigh- We'll see… 


	76. In Your Dreams

Errr… so I thought we would meet at my mums at 2 PM but it turns out it's 12… so this has to be posted earlier than planned, but when I looked this story had gotten ALL the votes! So here we go! Something murky before X-mas! ;)

Disclaimer: In MY dreams the Titans are mine…

**The Darkest Half **was nice enough to give me this idea a while back… it made my brain giddy with the possibilities, and I might very well use the same basic plot again to explore more, because this can be done as a crack too… at least lighter… ;)

**

* * *

**

In Your Dreams

Sometimes Robin woke up with bruises he didn't remember getting.

When training and fighting, like the Teen Titans did, this wasn't very uncommon; you couldn't possibly remember every little scrape, and things always felt worse the day after, anyway. The last month, however… Robin tried to ignore it in the beginning, but then, one morning, he discovered a few red marks on his neck.

* * *

"Well, it's not an infection or a rash… seems to just be a light bruise of some kind…" Cyborg said, checking Robin's vital scans. "You say you don't know how you got them?"

"No, I don't… maybe I just slept funny…" Robin shrugged.

"What about last night, then?" Cy said, sounding like he didn't want to bring the matter up.

"Last night?"

"Yeah, I look through the security every morning, and I've been noticing you sneaking out more and more… I thought you just needed some space, you know, so I didn't want to mention it…"

"I wasn't out last night!" Robin objected.

"Well… someone with your code and thumb-print was…" Cyborg didn't seem too happy about not being believed… or lied to.

Robin's head spun. The security-log didn't make things up. Something was wrong here. Very, very wrong. He didn't want to worry his team, though, not until he knew more.

"Oh… err… yes, yeah, that's right, I just went out to take a run around the island… just needed some fresh air…" Robin said. "I completely forgot about it."

"Okay, man, whatever you say." Cyborg shrugged. If their leader had gone for a run, then why had the log shown him exiting the garage to the main-land tunnel? And Cy doubted a run would take hours. However, he knew his friend. Robin would first want to take care of things himself. If it was serious, he would come to them. He had been rather distant lately, more quiet. When he spoke he seemed to question things he never had before. Cyborg, though feeling uneasy about it, thought Robin merely had a lot on his mind. The teen always buried himself in the riddles of life, trying to find the answers. It would pass.

* * *

Robin paced his room. He had checked the log himself now, going back a couple of weeks, and his little 'outings' all matched the mornings he had woken up with bruises. What was going on? One thing was for sure; he wouldn't dare going to sleep again without some sort of protection…

In the end he designed a small Velcro-wrist band built to give him a small shock, which would, Robin hoped, get him to snap out of his unconscious actions. At first he set to go off if he tried to leave the Tower, but then he reconsidered. If he stopped himself from leaving, he would never find out where he _went_ all those nights, and what had _happened_. He grimly sat the device to go off twenty minutes after leaving the building. That would get him a good idea about what was going on, he hoped.

* * *

Three nights later, Robin found himself standing on a roof. He blinked. He didn't remember getting there, and he looked down at his wrist. His plan had worked. Now all he had to do was figure out what was going on.

"Finally awake, then, Robin?"

The teen spun around, facing a man in a two-toned mask, holding a bo-staff. The teen whipped his out as well.

"So, this is your doing? How? Drugs?" Robin snarled.

"No, in fact, I only took advantage. _Why_ you sleepwalk I don't know… although I have my guesses…" Slade's voice was dripping of amusement, making Robin shiver. Slade in a good mood was not a good thing. Nor was Slade in a bad mood, naturally, but, somehow, this freaked Robin out more.

"Sleepwalk?" Robin asked. The idea had occurred to him, but he really didn't think he would be able to sleep through getting those bruises.

"Yes. I thought the marks I left on your body would have clued you in long before now… but I guess it took the hickeys to make you react."

"Hickeys?!" Robin slapped a hand over the side of his neck, mortified.

"Believe me, it was completely consensual …" the man chuckled.

"_Consensual_? I was _asleep _you ass-hole!"

"Well, there was _that_ little detail…" Slade said airily like it didn't really matter. Robin was of another opinioned completely. It suddenly occurred to the hero that the situation might be worse.

"What… what more did we…?"

"If I had fucked you yet, you would have noticed…" Slade snorted. "Actually, up to the point where you came on to me the other night, we merely sparred."

"I… I came on to _you_?" Robin spluttered. "Liar!"

"Thought you'd say that…Haven't you notice how much of a better fighter you have become? And, about the kissing… I brought some evidence…" Slade threw him a small USB-stick. "Take a look. There are cameras all across the city, after all…"

Robin made sure the man was at a proper distance as he grabbed his communicator and plugged in the memory-drive. The image showing up was one of an alley, were two people were fighting. There was even sound, although it was weak.

"Good, Robin, I want you to follow through with another kick, though, the first is to stun, the other to keep your opponent down." Robin heard his adversary instruct. He saw himself nodding and doing what the man had said, something that made his stomach knot. Then, suddenly, as they came close to each other, the Robin on the screen dropped his bo-staff and actually jumped the man in front of him. Robin had to admit that Slade looked surprised, but damn, did he recover quickly! Robin had just realized that to give him a hickey, Slade must have taken his mask off, and, at that moment, the man on the screen did, with a little help from himself. A few seconds later Robin snapped the lid shut, his cheeks red.

"Okay… so? I was asleep!" he muttered, glaring at Slade who was leaning against a wall.

"That is no excuse… it was still you."

"I sometimes have nightmares about rubber ducks! Doesn't mean I'm afraid of them!" Robin shouted, repressing a shiver. Damn those scary rubber ducks…

"Indeed? Well… I believe that the reason you are sleepwalking, is that your subconscious want something. _You _want something. _Me_."

Robin didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"I want you?"

"Nice of you to admit it."

"It was a question, and you know it!" Robin snarled. Slade calmly took his mask of, and used the moment after well, as Robin was a bit stunned. Robin hissed as pain flared across his face. First he thought that Slade has struck him, but then he noticed that his mask was gone.

"There. No more masks, no more secrets." Slade said, tossing the teen's on the ground. Robin fought an urge to dive for it, it was too late anyway. "Prepared to be honest now, Robin?"

"No!" Robin growled, only half aware that he was, in fact, admitting to having lied.

Slade caught his chin, tilting it up.

"Blue eyes… I didn't know that. I'm prepared to be honest, Robin, so I'll start. I think you are astonishing, and I want you. Now. Tonight."

Robin's fist crashed into the man's face.

"Get away from me!" the teen hissed and made a run for it. He didn't get far.

Two buildings over Slade had him pinned against a wall, kissing him. Robin tried everything from kicking to biting, but it only seemed to make the man more determined.

"Please, Robin, stop the act..." the man purred as he took a short break.

"What act? I'm trying to get _away_!" Robin gasped.

"Oh, yes? Then why were you running _away _from the Tower?" Slade smirked.

Robin looked around. He had. In fact he had run into a virtual dead end, the buildings surrounding this roof was too tall, with very few places which would hold a grapple hook. He _knew_ that, he knew this whole city like he knew the Tower, so why the hell…?

"You… you're wrong…" Robin mumbled.

"No. You prefer me. You turn your back on them. You know what you want, Robin, don't fight it."

Robin's heart was trying to beat its way out of his chest. No one could know what he had been thinking about, yes, _dreaming_ about. Slade couldn't know, could he? It wasn't right, it was just a _phase_… he… He looked up and closed his eyes.

"…Yes…" he whispered.

He didn't fight the kiss, he didn't fight as he was being taken to a series of dark rooms under the city. He didn't fight as he was lowered down on a bed.

Slade's kisses burned, burrowing deep inside him, letting more and more of what he had been hiding free.

_Stupid, ungrateful people!_

Slade had started to undress him, but Robin didn't fight that either. He wanted the uniform gone. It felt fake, constricting, suffocating.

_Cowardly politicians! Corrupt police… _

"Help me…" he begged, lifting his hips.

"I will… I'll help you…." Slade whispered above him, sliding the green tights down.

Robin trembled as Slade's naked body covered his own, but the man's kissing soothed him now, instead of tearing him apart. He spread his legs and lifted his hips, inviting the man in. He clutched the pillow behind his head hard, as the man entered him, but wouldn't close his eyes, instead locking them onto the man's face, watching the pleasure in the grey-blue single eye, pretending it was his own.

After a few minutes, it was.

_They deserve it… they all deserve it…_

He cried out as Slade hit a place inside him which made him feel alive for the first time in very long. Robin gripped the pillow harder again, lifting his hips higher. He didn't hold on to the man, though, he couldn't. It… wasn't right.

_The stupid fucking bitch deserved it too… betraying us! Almost… killing him…I'm not sorry! I'm not…_

Robin kept watching Slade's face. Lust and triumph were mixed there. He had won.

_Yes… he helped me save the world…_

Robin put his arms around the man's neck then, clinging to him through the last thrusts, through his own, almost painful, orgasm. Clutching, crying soundlessly, shuddering…

When it was all over, Robin was curled up on his side, staring into the wall. Slade was pressed up behind him, almost humming in contentment.

"What now?" Robin whispered.

"Now…" Slade smirked "I'll teach you how to live again… without them…"

_The End_

**A/N: **-shuffles feet nervously- Sooo… what did you think? I could have made this into a very FUNNY story, I almost did, Red X was in it, and I had a lot of bickering thought out, and then it turned darker, and… I think this mirrors Robin's mental struggle with life as a hero… it MUST get frustrating at times, right? It must be tempting to just… give oneself up… I think this comes a bit from "The Best Christmas Present Ever" and how Robin and the rest were treated by the press in the beginning… nothing irks me so much as ungrateful people (sometimes it feels like I work in a company full of them)… ;)

Well, enough trying to defend it! If you got it, you got it, if not… err… sorry? ;) "Feeling no Pain" will be posted tomorrow morning along with the last chapter of "The Best Christmas Present Ever"…

Yes, and I added to the communicator again, now you can apparently plug in a usb-drive into it and watch movie-files... who knew? But... why not? ;)


	77. Feeling No Pain

**Disclaimer: **The Teen Titans does not belong to me. That's not funny. The rest of this, though, hopefully, is.

**A/N:** This is crack with a side-dish of smex.

**Feeling No Pain**

Red X narrowed his eyes, adjusting the zoom on his binoculars. He was watching a jewellery store from the rooftop across the street, and he was about to find out where the old guy, who owned the place, put the key to the safe. Red X loved the traditionalists who still had keys and not that electronic messy crap to deal with.

There… Any moment no-

"Hi Red!"

The thief spun around. A sticky shuriken was already in his hand and his other hand was poised over his belt.

"Robin!" Red X was about to throw the weapon, when he noticed that something was wrong. Several things, actually. Firstly Robin was unarmed, at least, he wasn't holding any weapons, and secondly…. he was smiling? It was a rather big and goofy smile too. "Errr… kid?"

"Hi! Soooo… what'cha up to?"

The thief knew a trap when he saw one.

"Just getting some fresh air, kid…" he smirked under his mask.

"Yeeeaaahhh…. Me too… great, huh?" Robin grinned and leaned sloppily against a ventilation shaft.

Red X was intrigued. Normally he would have been blocks from here by now, but at the moment he wasn't able to leave.

"Where are the rest of you team, then?" he asked carefully.

"Oh, they… they are around… no! No, they were going back to the Tower… to... to schleep."

"Schleep?" Red repeated, and then he started grinning rather widely under his mask. "Robin… are you _drunk_?!"

"Nooooo…" Robin claimed. "No, no, no… yesh… maybe jusht a… a _little _bit…" the teen tried to measure the amount between his thumb and forefinger, but the task seemed a bit too daunting for him.

"The hero of the city…. The prestigious leader of the Teen Titans… _how _did this happen?" Red X shook his head slowly.

"There was this _premiere_…" Robin shrugged. "They had champagne… but I only had _one_ glass!" the teen claimed.

"You are holding _four_ fingers up, Robin…" The thief told him.

"Oh? Oh, yesh… maybe _two_…" the teen concluded and showed five fingers now.

"I see… who's been a bad boy, Robin?" Red X chuckled. He loved this. Really. The best thing that happened to him all year.

"_I_ was…" Robin hung his head a little, just to lift it again, sporting a leer which made Red X quietly go '_oh-oh.' _"I was _naughty_…" Robin proclaimed happily, and stepped closer to Red. To the thief's astonishment Robin pressed up against him and tilted his head back. "Are _you_ naughty, Red?"

"Wha- ah! Hands off my ass, kid!"

"Whaaat?" Robin said sadly. "I jusht-"

"I'm straight!" the thief told him loudly.

"Really?"

"Really. Seriously, how many times have I asked Starfire out now?"

"Naaaahhhh… you're jusht playing hard to get…" Robin decided.

"I'm not. Straight as an arrow." Red tried again, getting nervous. "Besides, why don't you go chat one of your friends up? Okay, I get it why you wouldn't go for the little green squirt, but Cyborg's… err… nice… isn't he?"

"Nooooo….." Robin shook his head. "They… they can't know! It's… it's a… a scheeeeecret!"

"Oh. I see."

"And… and, I don't think Cy hash... _has_… you know…"

"An ass?" Red had gotten to the stage where he was immensely uncomfortable but also immensely fascinated. He couldn't pull out.

"No. No, the … the _important_ part…" Robin seemed to try to focus. "The _front_ part…"

"I get it!" Red hurriedly said. "Sooo… bottom-boy, are you?"

"Don't know. Wanna find out?" Robin asked eagerly.

"No. I better get you home, though, I can't leave you on a roof like this…" the thief muttered.

"Awwww… my _hero_!" Robin smiled happily and clung to the thief.

"Want me to take over?" a voice from the shadows asked.

"Slade!" Red X exclaimed, never happier to see the man.

"SCHLAAAAAADE!" Robin shrieked, proving he was even happier. In a moment the man had a clingy bird around his waist.

"He's drunk." The thief explained, actually embarrassed on the hero's behalf.

"I can hear that. He lisps like a professional hockey-player." the man chuckled.

"Are _you_ a naughty boy, Schlade?" Robin asked.

"Yes, Robin. Yes I am." The man grinned down at him through the slits of his mask.

"Goody!" Robin chirped.

Slade shook his head and hoisted the boy over his shoulder.

"So… what are you gonna do with him?" the thief asked.

"I'm taking him back to my place…" Slade said, before being interrupted with a loud hooray from Robin. As the man saw his fellow criminal tense a bit, he shook his head. "I'm only going to teach him a lesson… the look on his face when he wakes up tomorrow morning will be reward enough for me…"

Red X snickered.

"Tell me all about it, will you?"

The last the thief heard from the two before Slade disappeared with his cargo into the dark, was a bit of conversation.

"Schlaaaade?"

"Yes, Robin?"

"I looooooove yooouuuu…"

* * *

Robin woke up slowly, and, with a groan, pulled the thick blanket tighter around himself. Why the hell did his head hurt so much?

"Good morning, Robin."

He hadn't wet his bed since he was a child, but this time it was damn close. He immediately recognized the voice and rolled around, struggling to get out of the blanket. As he discovered what was on his other side, though, the chock made him become completely still.

"Slade?!"

The man was stretched out beside him on the bed, under the same blanket, no mask and bare-chested. It was a nightmare and a wet dream all at once. And it was real. Robin had no idea what to do about it. At least his headache seemed to have been swept away by the adrenalin.

"Not happy to see me this morning? You were _very_ happy last night…" the man purred, and pulled him close. His hand touched bare skin, and Robin quickly took a glimpse under the blanked.

"I'm naked." he concluded.

"Well, _yes_." Slade said, like it was only natural.

Robin thought of something and took another look. A slightly longer one this time.

"You're naked too."

"Another thing you were very happy about last night…" Slade smirked, his hand tracing Robin's side.

Things where finally starting to fit together for Robin now, better late than never.

"We… did we…?"

"Several times…" Slade's voice overflowed with implication. "You were perfect… the way you screamed 'Master'…"

"I… was I drunk?" Robin wanted to deny the last part so badly, but since his memory refused to come to the rescue…

"You said you had a glass of champagne…" the man shrugged.

"I… I don't remember a thing!" admitted. "It's... it's not fair!"

"Well, unfair things tend to happen when you drink…" Slade smirked, but his voice was rather serious.

"What? No… I meant that I don't remember!" Robin frowned. "Do you know what that means?"

"No?" Slade asked wondering if his lesson really had gotten through.

"That we have to do it again, of course!" Robin grinned, and put his arms around Slade's neck. "Come on, 'Master'… show me what I missed…"

Slade gave the boy a sharp look and then chuckled.

"So you have figured out I was bluffing?" he asked.

"Yeah… but I really believed it at first…" Robin admitted, without letting go, however.

"So what gave it away?"

"I…. figured I would probably… _feel_ something…" Robin blushed. His eyes widened slightly at that moment. "Oh, no… did I try to chat up Red X?"

"Chat up? You were half way down his _pants_. The poor boy was terrified…" Slade snorted.

"Oh, god…." Robin buried his head against Slade's chest. "He'll never let me forget that one… I think I might need to drink again…"

"No. Trust me Robin… you and alcohol… it's not pretty."

"Then it's up to you…" Robin grinned a bit mischievously. "Please give me something else to think about?"

"Well, since we are both naked and on a bed… I guess it's convenient…" Slade chuckled and rolled Robin over on his back.

"Make sure I feel it this time…" Robin smirked.

"Oh, I don't think that will be a problem…" Slade promised.

"I'm not promising to call you 'Master', though…" the teen warned.

"We'll see… you might feel it's warranted…"

Robin snorted.

"I'm-mmm…"

The kiss made blood rush south and Robin hoped to god he didn't have too bad morning-breath, not that Slade seemed to mind or notice. He only had a second to feel self-conscious, though, until the man's hand moved to his hip and lifted it slightly, pressing the two of them together. Robin figured that if Slade was_ that_ hard, there couldn't be anything wrong with _him_, and relaxed.

Slade didn't rush, and Robin got a very thorough lesson in kissing, before the man's lips moved on, now to the spot between his ear and his jaw, a place which made Robin squirm and gasp all at once.

Slade sat up slightly.

"Play with your nipples." he ordered softly. "Make them hard and red…"

Robin blushed a bit, but did as the man asked, circling the areola with his fingers before lightly pinching the hardening buds.

"Here…" the man grabbed his hand and sucked two of Robin's fingers into his mouth. "Now, pinch them again. Harder."

Robin did, and the coldness the saliva created made him gasp, his nipple seeming to double in size. He hurriedly put his fingers in his own mouth, coating them again, to give the other nub the same treatment. He looked up at Slade as he sucked his fingers, feeling himself tighten in lust, and then made the other nipple happy as well.

Slade moved further back, taking the blanket with him, and Robin was now bare to his knees, while Slade was kneeling over them, looking down, taking in every little detail. It seemed the man wanted to watch him play with himself some more…

"Good… now move your hands down, over your stomach… draw circles around your bellybutton… down lower… good… no, not too far, you naughty boy! Move outwards now, towards your hip. There you go… no pouting, Robin… Now up over your thigh, down your inner thigh, stop there, use your nails, just loosely, up towards your upper thigh again… yes… feels good, doesn't it?"

"I know what would feel better…" Robin groaned, and tried to reach for his aching shaft.

"No, no, no… that's _mine_. You don't get to play with it." Slade smirked, and leaned down, pulling the blanket with him, so it now covered him and Robin's lower half completely.

"God, yes!" Robin cried out as Slade's mouth engulfed him. "Oh-god-oh-god-oh-!"

"Come…" Slade suggested, pulling the blanked back again, so Robin could watch.

"In… in your mouth?" the boy asked.

"I'll share…" the man answered.

Robin didn't know what he meant, but Slade started sucking him again, and there was nothing more he could to but succumb. He was still gasping as Slade crawled up over him and started to kiss him. Robin felt a foreign substance enter his mouth and understood the man's words. The taste of himself, the way he was being fed his own cum, made him shiver and already start to harden again, not that he had gone completely soft. Slade paid some attention to his nipples as well, biting them until Robin cried out from pain-mixed pleasure. Slade's fingers were poking at his lips and Robin opened his mouth, sucking them in. Afterwards they didn't travel to his nipples, though, but lower. Much lower.

The man's first finger slipped in easily, the next took a bit of work, but soon Robin felt comfortable with the stretch. He squirmed, though, as Slade pressed a third finger against his opening. The man pulled out and lifted Robin up into a kneeling position and into his lap, before pushing his fingers back.

"Ride them." he commanded, and Robin put his arms around Slade's neck for leverage. He slowly, hesitantly, started, and then discovered that the man kept his hand still, leaving the speed and depth completely up to him. This made Robin bolder, and he was soon moving at an eager pace, not noticing that Slade had added a third finger until he was half way down on it, moaning at the new girth.

"You sound ready." the man chuckled.

"I am." Robin nodded. "I_ so_ am…"

"Well then…" Slade purred and made Robin turn around in his lap, lifting his hips as high as possible. Robin felt Slade's cock at his entrance and groaned as he was made to sink down on it. It was slick, although with what, Robin didn't know… nor did he care. It felt good. He didn't have much time to adjust, because as soon as he had taken it all, Slade pushed him forward, onto his hands and knees, and started fucking him for real.

Robin braced himself against the headboard and was soon pushing backwards as much as Slade was slamming into him, making the speed escalate.

"Aaaarrgghhh!" Robin groaned, arching his head back. "Yeeeesss… yes, fuck me!"

"Those words sound a lot better when you're not drunk…" Slade chuckled.

"Not. The. Time. Slade… not the time…" Robin gasped. "Oh, yeah, right there! Right! There! Ah! Yes! Fuck me! Fill me! Please! Harder! YEEEEES!"

Robin shaking and clenching below him pushed Slade over the top as well, and he soon collapsed half on top of his young lover. As he moved so as not to crush him, Robin's hand shot back and grabbed Slade's hip.

"Don't. Stay. Wanna keep you inside…"

"Forever? Might get a bit tricky…" Slade grinned.

"No…just 'till you'll get hard and can fuck me again…" Robin murmured, clenching around Slade's shaft as he did. "It was so quick…"

"Not a bad idea…" Slade pressed closer.

"Didn't think so either…" Robin chuckled now.

"You're not sore?"

"Feelin' no pain…" Robin continued chuckling.

"Are you _sure_ you're sober?"

"From the champagne? Yes… Now I'm drunk on _you_…" the teen grinned over his shoulder. "You're even more addictive, aren't you?"

"I'll guess we'll just have to find out." Slade smirked back.

"Won't matter…" Robin admitted. "I'm never gonna detox… I'm not giving this up for anything…"

_The End._

A/N: The lesson of this story is obvious. Don't drink. If you do, you might end up in Slade's bed. No… no, wait a moment… err... DROP THAT BOTTLE!


	78. Prompt Playing Passion

A/N: I totally forgot I had this too! I asked for Red/Speedy prompts, but decided to put them together into one drabble… I underlined the prompt-words, but you can see the prompt IDEAS too, in the bottom A/N…. I've changed a few of them just a LITTLE to fit into the conversation…

**Terms **universe, mainly SpeedX, some Sladin mentioned…

**Prompt Playing Passion**

Robin sighed and raised his shades far enough to pinch the bridge of his nose. True, he had been bored when Speedy and Red had asked, but how could he have been bored enough to agree to_ this?_ Sure, everything had been quiet the last week, and Slade was busy with weapons-research, which didn't interest Robin much, he still preferred his gadgets to guns, and measuring ammo-velocity? Naaahhh… more fun could be had… which is why he had agreed to go shopping with the red-heads. He just hadn't expected it to be _this _kind of shopping.

Robin was dressed down in worn street-wear, his hair swept back and his eyes covered with sunglasses. No one looked at him twice, for the wrong reason, that is, because no one expected one of the most famous people in Echo city to appear among them, and especially not in a place like this. Speedy and Red had little to worry about, their faces wasn't known to the public, after all, because they kept very low key. Well. They did when it came to being spotted and ending up in the press…

They had been standing by the same display for the last five minutes, and Robin tried not to blush too badly, while the 'kids' were happily chattering away.

"Ooohhh… I like this one… see? It has a 'head', and it's really long!" Red proclaimed.

"What about this one, then?" Speedy grinned and held his find up.

"Damn! That's as thick as my wrist, we_ gotta_ have that!"

"The green ones are double ended…"

"Take three; just make sure they are hard."

"Don't worry, I don't like them soft either."

"Look at the knobbly one, that might be fun!"

"How about this…?"

* * *

Finally, Robin had had enough.

"_Can't you pick out your vegetables like normal people!? The whole supermarket is staring!"_ he yelled.

"Ummm… yea, mum, they are _now_…" Speedy grinned. "Well, we're done here, let's go!"

As they headed toward the register, Robin glanced down into the teen's baskets full of nachos, milk-cartons, chocolate cereals and, for some reason, a large selection of vegetables like carrots, yams and cucumbers.

"What are you guys cooking, anyway?" he muttered.

The redheads looked at each other.

"Cooking?"

* * *

Robin swept into the lab Slade was currently occupying with an almost literal thundercloud above his head.

"What did they do _now_?" Slade sighed.

"Never mind." Robin muttered, throwing himself down in a chair. "Don't we have someone who needs to be killed? Preferably in another part of the world?"

"You are usually not too eager for those kinds of missions…?" Slade asked carefully, not wanting to make things worse.

"No, it's the 'other part of the world' that's the important thing here…" Robin sighed. "Let's go away. Just, and this is key; just _the two_ of us."

"I'm in the middle of research-" Slade objected.

"Pleeeease? I'll never blame another headache again!"

Slade chuckled.

"And then did you ever do that?"

"Twenty-two days ago, don't you remember?" Robin sounded quite shocked.

"Twenty-two… That was a _real_ headache, Robin, you had a bump! You got it from sparring with me in the morning… You slipped on the mat and hit your head on the wall, I was there!"

"Yeah, but I won't blame real headaches either!" Robin promised eagerly.

Slade sighed.

"If I say no, you'll just find something else to tempt me with-"

"I was gonna offer you a blow-job right here and now." Robin nodded.

"Hmmm… maybe I _should_ say no, then?" Slade smirked. "On the other hand, the reward if I say yes…?"

"Anything you want." Robin grinned.

Slade's smile made Robin very nervous.

* * *

"What, you're going away?" Speedy asked.

"Without _us_?" Red filled in.

"Yes and _yes_." Slade answered. "We are going to Italy for a week. You are not to bother Sarah, is that understood?"

"But who'll cook for us?" Speedy asked.

"We'll _starve_!" Red claimed.

"Oh, just eat your vegetables…" Robin, coming up to them with a packed suitcase, smirked.

* * *

The couple left two grumpy red-heads behind.

"Sooo… wanna go beg for Sarah's mercy?" Red asked.

"Yeah, we'd better… by the way… why was mum wearing a mini-skirt?"

* * *

"Saaaaaaraaah?" Speedy sang, as he entered the big kitchen, where a wonderful smell immediately attached his senses.

"I'm not supposed to feed either of you…" The plump woman said sternly.

"But you _will_, right?" Speedy asked worriedly, while Red eyed a pile of freshly baked cookies.

"Of course I w- NO! NOT THAT ONE!"

Red dropped the cookie he was about to bite into.

"Wha-What?" he hiccupped.

"You were about to earn yourself a trip to the hospital-ward. At least." Sarah frowned. "Those are poisoned."

"What?!" Speedy took a step away from the plate. "Why? I mean, who would-?"

"Maintenance says we have a rat-problem, I'm helping them solve it." Sarah shrugged. "Hasn't Slade told you I used to be an assassin? Poisons are my specialty."

"But… _cookies._.?!" Red sounded like he wanted to report the woman to some sort of anticruelty to cookies-department.

"It amuses me." Sarah grinned. "Now… hungry were you?"

"Not… so much any more…" Speedy admitted. "We'll… just go now…"

"I was supposed to tell you to go home, but there's no point in that either, is there?" Sarah sighed.

"Nah… but you can always _try_…" Red grinned.

* * *

The two red-heads explored the living-quarters until they came upon a certain door.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Speedy grinned.

"Yeah… when the parents are away…" Red chuckled.

"…the children will have sex on their bed…" Speedy finished and they eagerly went inside.

* * *

Speedy immediately spotted a note on the covers.

- Please don't have sex on our bed. / R-

"Mum is _so_ uptight…" he snorted, crumpling the note and throwing it towards the trash-bin.

"Yeah, but dad knows us better…" Red snickered and held up a note which had been on top of some folded fabric.

- _After_ you have sex on our bed, change the sheets, or else… /S -

"Dear old dad…" Speedy smiled and ripped the cover off. "Last one in, bottoms!" he yelled and dived in.

"I don't mind… I could use some of you right now…" Red grinned and crawled in after his boyfriend. "Awww… great bed…"

"Who knows, if we do enough damage, maybe we'll get it?" Speedy said, bouncing up and down to test out the springs.

"We'll _get_ it all right, but not the bed…" Red warned him.

"You're probably right…" Speedy sighed and stretched out. "Blow me?"

"You are _such_ a lazy boyfriend sometimes…" Red snorted and reached for the other teen's zipper.

"Yeah, but I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Would I stay with you if you didn't?" Red smirked and pulled Speedy's pants off.

A moment later he had his mouth full and one of his fingers had found Speedy's entrance, pushing in.

"Ah, God, I _love_ when you do that!" Speedy moaned, arching as Red found his sweet-spot and pressed on it gently.

"Yeah… I have long fingers… comes with the trade…" Red grinned around the head of Speedy's cock.

"Wait! You're trying to make me come, aren't you?" the archer panted. "I knew it! You wanted to top first!"

"No, I just want to taste you… but since you'll be all spent afterwards… well… " Red snickered.

"Evil, sneaky little thief… aaahhh… don't stop!"

"Make up your horny mind…" Red snorted and went back to work.

Speedy had no chance against the thief's nimble fingers and talented mouth, so Red soon got his snack, smacking his lips.

"Mmm… love it…" he grinned.

"Stop gloating and fuck me…" Speedy smirked and pulled his boyfriend up for a kiss. "I'm gonna be ready to do you soon…"

"Mmm…. I like the sound of that… Do you think mum and dad has any lube?"

"Er… _yeah_!" Speedy snorted. "Check the nightstands."

It didn't take the two many seconds to find a bottle with a note on.

- Slade says you'll do it anyway, so here you go… at least try not to get any on the WALLS… /R –

"Mum's really great anyway, you know… the whole up-tight business is just a good thing… for dad…" Speedy grinned.

"Couldn't agree more…" Red smirked. "Let's ask them about that when they get home…" he said and started kissing Speedy again.

"Let's ask them about getting lube on the walls too… I'm not sure how that might happen…"

"Should be fun to find out…"

* * *

They spent the rest of the day and the whole night in the bed, only taking breaks to sneak some, unpoisoned, food from the kitchen, which got played with quite a bit before eaten, especially the ice-cream and chocolate sauce.

* * *

When Robin and Slade came home a week later they found their bedroom in perfect order. Robin made a frightened sound and ran to the kitchen.

"Sarah! Sarah, have you-" he skidded to a halt as the red-heads were sitting at a table, feeding each other strawberries. "Oh, thank god!" Robin cried out and soon Red and Speedy found themselves in a crushing hug. "I thought you had died!"

"What, why?" Red asked.

"You tidied up!" Robin exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine! Here, have a berry…" Speedy grinned and fed one to Robin, before noticing Slade in the doorway. "Err… only giving him a strawberry! Nothing bad is happening!" the archer hurriedly and nervously tried to explain.

"Actually I'm rather relived to see you alive…" The man smirked. "Only because Robin would mope around for at least an hour if you were dead…"

"I'm sure it would be more like a day…" Robin chuckled and disentangled from the red-heads only to go entangle himself with Slade. "I'm very glad to see you. Now go home?"

"Yeah, yeah, we ate everything anyway…" Red smirked and started walking out of the room. Speedy's eyes were glued to his ass, and he got up as well.

"Excuse me, but those buns needs a sausage…" he grinned.

"Oh, I think that hit a ten on the 'bad'-scale…" Robin groaned.

"Really? I was thinking something similar…" Slade smirked and patted Robin's ass.

"Didn't we just…? On the plane-ride home?" Robin tried to remind him.

"Yes, but we haven't done it in our bedroom for a _week_." Slade pointed out.

"That's true…" Robin smiled. "Can't have that, can we? Just hang on a minute…" the teen walked over to the fridge and opened it. "Awww… how the hell did they go through _two_ bottles of chocolate sauce in _seven days_?!"

"We'll get more. It just occurred to me that we haven't done it in any _other _part of the building for a week_ either_…" Slade smiled smugly.

"Errrmm… I… I have a headache?" Robin mumbled nervously, trying to edge around the table.

"Not allowed to use that, remember?" Slade smirked, following him with his eyes like a cat would a fluffy-feathery thing.

"Damn…" Robin muttered. "I forgot."

"That's right… so come here now…" Slade cooed. "It will all be over soon…"

"Really? Because_ last_ time you had that look in your eye, it took _three days_." Robin started to sound a bit panicky now.

"You know you want it…" Slade purred and dodged left. Robin immediately made a break for it, flying out the kitchen door.

"Speedy! Red! Come back! Stay for dinner!" the former Titan called, catching up with the young men by the elevator.

"Oh, I don't know, mum… Daddy looks like he wants you alone…" Red grinned.

"You bet I do." Slade, sneaking up behind the teen, grinned. Robin yelped as he was caught and tucked under one arm like he was still the scrawny kid he used to be.

"And besides, you asked us to leave…" Speedy said, as the elevator doors opened.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to_ impose_ or anything…" Red claimed.

"Besides, we stocked up your lube supply. Found a new brand… is supposed to make the top last longer… isn't it great?" Speedy chuckled evilly.

"No need to say thanks, mum!" Red filled in.

"Believe me, I wasn't…" Robin muttered. Then he seemed to get an idea. "Hey, it's Sunday tomorrow, you'll come over for brunch, won't you?"

"Sure… we'll show up…" Speedy waved.

"Don't be late!" Robin cried out as the doors closed.

"So… how late will we be?" Speedy snickered.

"Can't be late 'till you show up…" Red smirked.

"Sooo… next Sunday, then?"

"Sounds fine to me... mum will probably be able to walk by then… maybe…"

"I _think_…" Speedy said slowly "…they might bring us along next time…"

_The End_

* * *

A/N: Big thanks to the prompters!

**GraysonGirl **for vegetable-shopping

**SladinForever **suggested food, so I put quite a lot in here…

**Kawaii-Kuro:** "NO! NOT THAT ONE!"

**The Darkest Half** "You can't be late until you show up".

**MewMew2** for the "long fingers" idea.

**hanakisa **"when the parents are away…"


	79. Valentine's Collection

Happy birthday **Shinigami Nanashi,** and happy Valentines to the rest of you! Yes, I know I have been quiet since New Years, I've hit a bit of a block, but I AM twiddling with a chaptered story or two!

Here is a COLLECTION of Valentines stories, from DIFFERENT universes, and freestanding as well… we are going to visit the universes of Terms (duh!), Precious Gift (!) and "The Best… Ever!", all in this file, so scroll down…

**

* * *

**

**Valentines Day Off  
**Universe: freestanding  
Genre: PWP (plot, what plot?), smut

Valentines. A time of utter craziness, as far as Robin was concerned. He had dodged the whole day, leaving the strange and scary fan-valentines letters and invitations to his team to sort through. Yes. It was evil, but he was the leader, damnit! He should have_ some_ benefits. Not having to open sticky letters was part of it. Sticky with glitter-glue. If he was lucky.

He had told the team a rather large fib about personal business and taken off, enjoying the whole day as a private citizen, visiting a lot of the museums and exhibitions he rarely had the time to see, unless someone broke in. It was now getting dark, and he had taken refuge up on a roof, to avoid bumping into all the couples, holding hands on their way to restaurants, the park or some motel, or whatever…

Tomorrow quite a few men would wake up with a silly grin on their faces… and, knowing the stupid ways of some people, quite a few STD's.

Robin chuckled evilly to himself.

"Hmmm… why the delightful sound?" someone asked behind him.

Robin tensed. He knew the man by the voice, of course, and would normally spin around to face him. Just one problem. He wasn't wearing his mask.

What to do? It was dark and he hadn't spiked his hair, so it was hanging quite far down over his eyes, which was good. But not good enough. Maybe the man would just go away if he ignored him? Robin snorted to himself. Not likely. Soo…. In the end he decided to play the friendly card. The man wasn't used to that. It might confuse him.

"Hi, Slade… Was just thinking that after a night like this, one might make good money having a private medical practice… a very _confidential_ one, if you get my drift…"

"So cynical, Robin? No date?" the man behind him asked. Robin's whole body itched in the need to face him. Having his back against his enemy was so very, very bad in so many ways… he rather deserved to be dead now, actually.

"No, but not from lack of offers." Robin snorted. "I just think that running around all gooey eyed and buying cards and flowers and candy, just because some guy got himself killed for a stupid reason…" Robin shrugged, and leaned on the, about chest high, brick partition in front of him, looking over it, down onto the street, pretending to be relaxed.

"Actually, there were _two_ saint-" Slade started, but Robin cut him off.

"Yes, yes, I know. I looked it up last year, just to try to justify the amount of used condoms I got sent to me… It failed."

There was a snort, sounding very much like a laugh, behind him, and Robin again fought the urge to turn around.

"Ah, it was around this time last year you… 'came out', wasn't it? You must have made a lot of young men very happy. Apparently."

"Yes, and I thought it would get the crazy _girls_ off my back… turns out guys are just as bad. I think I'll be a monk." Robin sighed, having no idea why he told the man these things… on the other hand, it was kind of fun…

"Would be a shame." Slade sighed.

"Yeah. Right." Robin muttered, feeling his stomach flutter a bit at the man's tone of voice. He wasn't _serious_, was he? "Errr… soo… Slade? Nice talking to you, and all, but don't you have something better to do?" he asked, hoping the villain would take the obvious hint and disappear.

"Besides waiting for you to turn around? No… don't think so… not often one catches one's favorite bird without his mask."

_Fuck! _Robin had hoped, against hope, that the villain hadn't realized that he was unmasked, even though he wore civilian clothes. And did he have a spare mask on him? No. He had forgotten it on his bed that morning…

"Well… it's your lucky day, then…" he muttered. "Say, I'll turn around if you'll give me _your _mask… deal?"

Slade chuckled.

"Who says I'm _wearing_ one?"

"Yes, Slade. I'm very stupid, so I'm going to fall for _that_ …" Robin snorted.

"Oh, I know you're not stupid. I'm rather impressed with your knowledge, actually. Especially listening to you discussing Degas with that woman at the Jump Art Museum today…"

"You… you were there?"

"Standing right behind you… just like now…" the man's voice deepened at this time, into something of a purr, and Robin could actually feel the man close behind him. Close, but not quite touching.

"Great. A stalker just added to my love for this holiday…." Robin growled.

"I happened to see you walk in. I admit my curiosity got the better of me, but you can hardly blame me for that."

"I can't? Damn. My whole case against you was rather riding on that…" Robin still refused to look back. The fact that the man had _recognized_ him as a civilian and seen his face in bright daylight would make his life more difficult from now on, but his stubborn side refused to give in. His curious side fought bravely for that cause, however.

"I wonder…" Slade purred and moved closer, now actually touching, "what it would take to make you turn around?"

"What are you offering?" Robin shot back, a lot more cocky when he felt. The man's front was starting to press into him, and, as he was leaning forwards slightly, their bodies met in a very sensitive area.

"All you can take…" Slade drawled, and before Robin could straighten completely, Slade's arms were on either side of his own, pressing him further against the wall in front of him.

"How romantic of you. Don't tell me those condoms were from you too?"

"No, I like to impress you in person."

"You can try."

"I intend to."

Robin bit his own tongue, stopping himself from replying again. The stupid thing had done much too much damage already. Why did everything that he said sound flirty when it came to Slade? Damn, even while fighting the man last month he had said that he liked his hard arms around him, or something along that line… it had been more than a little embarrassing, especially since his team heard it. Sure, he had insisted it was a joke, and not even Raven seemed to even imagine it being something else, but… was there? Slade's body pressed firmly into his now, and Robin felt nothing like padding or armor… actually the only hard thing- oh.

Robin let out a little gasp of air.

"Impressed yet?" Slade mumbled into his ear. Right into his ear. His breath hot and-

'_oh' squared. _

Robin clutched the brick wall as Slade's lips pressed against his throat. The man really _was _unmasked, then! He could feel a short beard against his neck, tickling him.

_Opportunity!_ Two voices inside Robin's head screamed at once, but both for different reasons. Really good reasons. Both of them.

"We're on a roof!" Robin objected. It might not have been the clearest and best objection in the history of protests, but it was good for one reason: it was the only one he came up with at the moment.

"Turn around, and I'll consider relocating us." Slade chuckled, clearly not discouraged at all.

"No!" The stubborn side just discovered that curiosity was not the only part of Robin opposing him. It seemed to be joined by a whole army of libido, armed to its teeth. Stubbornness was still standing firm, however, to the bitter end.

"Very well, I can make do…" the man gave a mock sigh, and suddenly his hands left their resting-place on the low wall, and started exploring Robin instead. Most of Robin liked this. His stubborn side started to look around for a white flag. His logical side, however, which had been rather still and quiet through all this, raised a question.

"What… why are you…?" Robin started, wondering how Slade had been able to find his nipples so fast through his shirt.

"Because I want to. That should be the only reason for _anyone_ to do _anything_…." Slade hummed smugly.

"What if… I _don't_…?" Robin objected again, his stubbornness and pride uniting for one last stand.

"Oh, but you _do_…" Slade told him firmly, and slid one of his hands down to Robin's groin, proving his point beyond any doubt.

Pride, stubbornness and logic were then executed for terrorist acts against the body.

Robin moaned and pushed into Slade's hand, wishing he wasn't wearing jeans.

_Damn, thick material! _

The fingers that had been teasing his nipple, wandered upwards, and then there was a hold on his chin, turning it. Robin didn't fight it, there was, after all, nothing left to fight _with_, and instead turned with the movement, glimpsing a face before lips claimed his, and Robin closed his eyes.

In the stupid romance novels Starfire and Raven read, and Robin had snuck a glimpse or two of in secret, there was always a _kiss_. Same thing in the movies. The couple could be as far apart as it was possible to get, but then there was a _kiss _and everything changed. Robin had always rolled his eyes at the idea of weak-in-the knees mumbo-jumbo, but this… this was_ it_… They were moving, Robin then realized, but their lips hardly separated. A door was opened, by force, Robin thought, as he recognized the sound of splintering wood, and then they were inside. Down a short but steep set of stairs, and then the teen heard the man mutter "perfect" before there was the impossible sound of a chain snapping. Robin wasn't sure, because Slade had returned his full attention to him again after the second short break.

Slade maneuvered them further into the dark room, and let Robin go for a moment, giving the hero a few seconds to catch his breath and look around.

"Where are we?" Curiosity asked. Libido thought about having away with this side as well, but part of it thought it would get handy later.

"Don't know. Storage." Slade answered quickly, and pulled his bird back in before it got the notion to fly.

"Oh, but-" Robin looked around. It was an attic-storage, probably belonging to the apartments below.

"Fold-out couch." Slade cut him off before Robin started to get ethical about the whole thing.

Robin liked that argument. A lot.

"Oh… okay." he grinned a little, and noticed that he was looking Slade straight in the face. More or less. If he craned his neck quite a bit. The man was not bad looking. He thought he recognized him. He had spotted him now and then, wearing sunglasses, but never thought it strange. Jump was a rather small city, and he knew a lot of faces… sure, he might have remembered this one because of the man's physique more than anything, but who could blame him? Not a straight woman or a gay guy on the planet, and probably not the rest either. He slipped out of Slade's arms, a feat in itself, and sat, or rather plopped, down on the low sofa-bed, testing the springs. They didn't squeak too badly.

"Well… what are you waiting for?" Robin grinned up, grabbing onto Slade's belt and pulling him down.

If Slade was surprised by Robin's forwardness, he didn't show it, and he surely wasn't put off in any way, judging by the smirk.

Robin, on his part, had decided that even though Slade's kisses had made him stupidly-girly-woozy that didn't mean he couldn't take charge now, when his brain was working again. Unfortunately, Robin hadn't counted on Slade _continuing_ to kiss him. Turns out, he wasn't immune yet.

Robin managed to kick his sneakers off, as well as tear Slade's shirt open. Two pair of hands was very busy, even though, Robin had to admit, Slade's felt a bit more in control and very goal-oriented. So what? He was new at this. He hadn't even had time to have a crush on anyone yet, even though he swore he would rearrange his schedule every time he saw a cute guy, but so far an array of villains, with the one currently on top of him in the lead, had filled up all the slots. He had a feeling Slade was about to fill another.

It was very clear that this wouldn't stop at some groping and kissing, and even though Robin knew they were moving ridiculously fast, it felt like the perfect cruising-speed. You couldn't stop and think at time like this. If you did, then stupid, little meaningless things like good versus bad, might get in the way. Clear thinking was a bad thing. Well. Right_ now _it was. Luckily Robin's logic side was lying dead, face down in the gutter, at the moment, so he wasn't bothered by it at all.

Robin sat up as Slade's worked on his shirt, feeling proud that the man's was already off, putting him, in some way, in the lead. It was a tie soon enough, however, and Robin hissed as his back came on contact with the cool mattress again. He was more than willing to press it down harder, however, as that helped him raise his hips far enough for Slade to get his jeans off. The man was, perhaps, impatient or, more probably, effective, because he took the underwear down as well, leaving Robin in nothing but his socks. And, as those socks were on his feet, as they were supposed to, Robin could pretty much count himself as naked.

Fighting to be in the lead once more, Robin reached for Slade's fly. The man wasn't wearing jeans, oh no, these were some kind of fancy dress-pants, but that only made them easier to get off.

Robin hesitated a bit with the dangerously bulging boxers, thinking about beasts in cages and Pandora's Box and all kinds of strange imagery, but now curiosity started to come in handy at last.

_Pandora's boxers_… Robin snickered silently, and let mayhem free in the world.

Well. It might not make an impact on the _world_, but it sure as hell made one on Robin. As he was mask-less, Robin knew that Slade saw his eyes widen, and he could feel the man grin, although he refused to look. The man's member twitched, liking the attention. Robin thought it looked… well…. _cocky_ was the right word here, and he was damned if he would let himself be intimidated by 'little' Slade as well. He boldly grasped it and stroked the length firmly, letting it know who was boss. Then, to his own surprise, because he wouldn't believed he would be quite this brave yet, he leaned forward and licked the head, catching a drop of pre-cum on his tongue. It made the cock twitch again, more noticeably this time, and Robin felt a smirk of his very own grace his lips. He would tame this beast yet!

Slade was very willing to let him try, but it seemed he wanted to have a bit more fun first, as he pushed Robin back down on his back, while kicking his own clothes all the way off.

Robin looked up at the man, and, for a moment, he wondered what the hell he had gotten himself into. This was a dangerous, completely idiotic situation! Slade seemed to read his expression very well, because the man smiled a confident, predatory smile as he leaned down.

Slade's lips touched his once more, quickly engaging him in a much more pleasant fight then what they usually had. Robin wound his arms around Slade's neck, but that was far too safe for them, so his fingers soon started to wander. The man's hair was a target, and Robin was surprised about how thick it felt. Slade answered with the same gesture, making Robin gasp. His hair was a million strands of erogenous zones, but he hadn't realized it until now. As Slade fisted his hand in the black curls, Robin let out a moan of appreciation, which only intensified as he felt Slade run his lips along his jaw-line and up behind his ear.

Robin felt good. He felt really, really, really good. And he was a little pissed off.

The main reasons for this was that it was _Slade_ making him feel like this and, while floating on this corrupting cloud of lust, he couldn't bring himself to do any conquering himself… he wanted to make _Slade_ moan and shiver, and he definitely wanted to explore every detail of the man. Right now he was just lying there, panting. Not acceptable for a hero.

"Roll over…" Robin ordered, pushing on Slade's shoulders.

"And why would I do that when I'm perfectly comfortable?" the man smirked. "I like to have you under me."

"I bet you'd love to have me _straddle_ you as well."

"I'm willing to try…." Slade admitted graciously, and moved.

Robin regretted it instantly, because he hadn't realized that when Slade covered him he was… well… _covered_. Now he felt very exposed again. Well, he just had to endure the leering as the man's seemed to take him all in. At least he seemed to like what he saw, and that was a bit of a boost. Robin straddled the man, as he had promised, but at his waist, not his hips.

"Hmmm… I think I like the view…" Robin grinned as he settled.

"I'm not just here to look at." Slade implied, raising an eyebrow teasingly.

Robin snorted and let his hands do some more exploring. Up over taunt abs, over the wide, sparsely haired chest and down again, over bulging arms. Oh, yes. Very nice view indeed.

The teen leaned forward, kissing a sharply angled collarbone, and then he went down a bit, teasing a quickly hardening nipple. Slade seemed to like this, but the man's need for control once again took over, and Robin felt his hair grabbed, and he was firmly pulled up, towards a pair of waiting, hungry lips.

When Slade had him where he wanted him, his hands slid down over the boy's back, to end up cupping his ass rather firmly. Robin felt Slade lift his hips, grinding them against Robin's body, and, as the man slowly sat up a bit, Robin felt himself slide downwards, until there was something hard fighting to push up between his cheeks. Slade fingers helped, spreading him open, until the head of the man's cock rested against Robin's opening.

Slade's cock felt dripping wet, and Robin couldn't help but squirm a bit, pressing against it. He didn't want to allow it inside, not without a hefty amount of lubrication of some kind, but it felt amazing, and he could feel his entrance relaxing and almost beckon the head in.

"Mmmm… eager, I feel." Slade purred. "Are you always like this, or is it just me?"

"I… don't exactly know…" Robin chuckled, and he didn't expect the man to tense.

"You _have_ done this before, haven't you?"

"Errrmmm… no?" Robin had to admit.

"But… I… I gave you a whole _year_!"

Robin blinked and looked up at Slade.

"What? I'm sorry, you lost me… You don't want to be my first?"

"I'm selfish. I would have preferred to fuck your brains out, and now… I guess I have to take it slow." Slade muttered like it was a chore.

"Hey, I might be a virgin, but that doesn't mean I haven't practiced!" Robin huffed, coloring brightly as he realized what he had just said, but he went right on. "You're big, but I can handle you… with lube. You have lube, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, then, Slade… impress me." Robin grinned.

"Hand me my pants and I will." The man smirked, his single eye glittering with mirth.

Robin laughed out loud, and leaned back, reaching for the clothes, and groaning with appreciation as the man's cock ground into him further.

A few seconds later, and now an even slicker cock prodded him.

"You'll need to be prepared." Slade told him, but Robin shook his head and pressed down, tensing and relaxing in a way which he knew helped getting things of a bit of girth inside him. Slade's member still proved a shore, however, especially the head, which was bigger than any of the makeshift 'toys' Robin had experimented with, but it was also more pliable, and, suddenly, his body swallowed it up. Robin gasped and clutched at Slade's shoulders, holding himself up the best he could, before slowly relaxing and starting to sink down. It felt… strange… amazing… Being filled with something hot and alive was so different from anything he had ever tried before, and it was a million times better. Robin smiled blissfully. He had to do this a lot from now on!

"I can see you like it… are you ready for me to fuck you yet?" Slade chuckled.

"Yes… please…" Robin panted.

"Such a polite boy. I like that." the man smirked and, unexpectedly, lifted Robin off.

The teen grimaced as the cock was pulled out, that hurt a little, but he didn't have time to dwell on it. Slade quickly maneuvered him onto his back and, hoisting Robin's legs up around the man's waist, Slade pushed in again.

Filled once more, Robin soon found the perfect angle to meet Slade's thrusts, and the man surely didn't go easy on him. This time Robin didn't mind just laying back and taking it, because, really, that was all he could do.

* * *

Robin woke up in his own bed the next morning, with only a sketchy memory of how he had gotten home. He stretched, winced a bit, and then realized that he probably had a silly grin on his face. As soon as he did that, the grin froze.

Robin groaned and rolled over as he realized something else; they hadn't used protection. He was one of the stupid-valentines people now. Even though he knew he had to hunt down Slade for an embarrassing conversation, and then probably get tested anyway, a small part of him was still wearing that big, silly grin…

_The End._

* * *

**Best Quotes Ever  
**Universe: Best Christmas Present Ever  
Genre: Fluff, smut and some general fun

"Why do not you say that you love each other?" Starfire interrupted a perfectly good cuddling-session in the Titan's couch with her question, and Robin glanced up from his book. He was resting his head in Slade's lap, while playing idly with the man's shirt-buttons, now and again sliding his fingers inside to caress the man's warm skin. Slade's hand were in his hair, making Robin's body buzz nicely, as the man was studying some building-plans on the laptop next to him on the couch.

"We have, Star." Robin answered, a bit annoyed, and then blushed as he remembered the first time. "We just like to keep it private."

"Wish you kept _everything_ private…" Beast Boy muttered.

"But it is the day of love!" Starfire complained.

"Robin knows what I feel. I will make sure to inform him if I change my mind." Slade drawled, making the teen snort and look up at him.

"Yellow card." he smirked.

"That goes for you too, using soccer-references…" Slade huffed, and Robin grinned.

"You guys are weird…" Cyborg cut in. The rest of the Titans were hovering around the kitchen island, because, even though Robin and Slade only took up a part of the huge semi-circular couch, none of them were in the mood to intrude.

"As Starfire pointed out, it's Valentine's day. Don't you people have dates or something?" Slade asked.

"You only want to be left alone with Robin to do some filing again." Raven smirked.

"Yeah, the kind that makes weird noises…" Beast Boy agreed.

Starfire wasn't ready to let go of the thought she had gotten in her head quite yet, though.

"But surely you must say it! It must be the law!" she insisted. "The whole day has passed and I have yet to see pink balloons shaped like an internal organ, and there are no huge bears of teddy-"

"And no chocolate… I was rather counting on _that_…" Raven cut in, sounding disappointed.

"Would you give it a rest? What does it matter if-" Robin started.

"Because none of us has been in the love like this before on this day! You have to do it properly!" Starfire exclaimed, and Robin was startled to see a trace of tears in her eyes.

"Star, look, we-" Robin started to explain. He had no idea what to say after that, but luckily, Slade came to the rescue.

"If its romance they want… let's give them some…" the man smirked, and gently made Robin sit up.

"Can I go now?" Cyborg croaked, but, for some reason, seemed frozen to the floor in dreadful fascination, as Slade got down on the floor in front of Robin and grabbed his hands. Robin heard the girls gasp, but he did his best to hide a grin himself. He recognized the mischievous look in Slade's eye and knew the man was up to something. Still, it made his stomach tingle a bit…

The man cleared his throat and gazed deeply into his young lover's eyes.

"Shall I compare thee to a Summer's day?" he started. "Thou art more lovely and more temperate-"

Robin cut him off with a short laugh, and then searched his memory for a reply.

"Doubt thou the stars are fire; Doubt that the sun doth move; Doubt truth to be a liar; But never doubt I love."

"What the hell are they talking about?" Beast Boy muttered.

"Shut up, it's Shakespeare." Raven hissed. "You know? Classic literature? Oh, who am I kidding, you think a classic is Super Ninja Monkeys _One_."

"This Shakespeare is another language?" Starfire whispered. The alien seemed confused, but some parts of the prose seemed to get through to her, because her eyes were shining. Slade and Robin, however, had gotten into a friendly Shakespeare-quote competition, and didn't notice.

"I would not wish any companion in the world, but you." Slade said.

"A heart to love, and in that heart, courage, to make's love known." Robin answered approvingly.

"Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind, and therefore is winged Cupid painted blind." Slade grinned.

"Love is blind, and lovers cannot see, the pretty follies that themselves commit." Robin shrugged concurringly.

"To be wise and love, exceeds man's might…" Slade sighed.

"The course of true love never did run smooth." Robin nodded.

"A heaven on earth I have won by wooing thee." Slade finished in a soft whisper, and any answer Robin might have come up with, disappeared as the man's lips met his.

A round of applause brought them back to reality.

"Satisfied?" Slade smirked at the teens.

"_Not yet_…" Robin whispered naughtily.

"Sorry, you know I have to work for a few hours… I'll be back before midnight. Wait up for me?" Slade looked like he really disliked leaving, so Robin had no trouble smiling at him.

"Of course."

"Working? Doing what?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm going to break into the traditional arts exhibition and steal a small painting or statuette." Slade explained.

"Good luck with that, honey." Robin grinned.

"W-what? Beast Boy jumped to his feet. "You're not going to _let _him, are you?"

"Of course I am." Robin shrugged. "It's his job. If he doesn't work, how will he be able to afford to buy me pretty things?" he asked innocently and studied his nails.

Four jaws hit the floor simultaneously. Robin glanced over at his staring friends and cracked up.

"He's not _really_ stealing anything! He's been hired by an insurance company to test the place's security!" he laughed.

"That's… an interesting job…" Raven stuttered.

"Better than being a body-guard for spoiled children." Slade smirked. "And this place is a bit of a challenge. Heat sensors, motion-detectors, floor-to-ceiling infra-red beams…"

"Stop talking or you'll make yourself hard. Just go steal something." Robin grinned. "I have a surprise for you when you come back."

"I guess I just have to cut my browsing short, then…" the man decided.

* * *

When Slade returned later that night, he was slightly irritated. The job had gone smoothly, naturally, but one of the brats had turned the Tower's security system on before going to bed, and Slade had almost walked straight into it, which would have been rather embarrassing. It also took him a bit longer to reach Robin's bedroom this way, and that was _not_ a good thing right now…

As he opened the hero's door, he found the bed empty. Slade blinked, but then glanced at the bathroom. The door was slightly ajar and there was light spilling out into the otherwise dark room. Slade grinned and threw the small, priceless painting he had taken with him as proof, carelessly on Robin's desk. His lover was probably waiting for him in the tub…

"Hello, Ro-"

The bathroom was empty.

Slade frowned.

He had had his communicator on the whole time, meaning that he would be able to overhear if the Titan's had been called away, but no alarm had gone off that night. So why wasn't Robin the three things he ought to be; here, naked and willing?

It was now he spotted the not on the mirror.

'Slade.

Let's play. Wear what's in the box on the floor and come find me.

/R'

"Off all the days to play hard to get…" Slade muttered and opened the box he had now found. Copper and steel shimmered back at him, and Slade smiled. A little hunt might not be such a bad idea…

* * *

The flutter of a black and yellow cape on the next rooftop was the first sign of his prey Slade saw. It was clear Robin didn't want to be _too_ hard to find, after all. That said, Robin then proved that he could be quite a match for the man, when he wanted to be, and the chase took them far and wide, crisscrossing the city. After almost an hour, Slade stopped to get his bearings. He suspected that Robin planned on this chase ending at a specific place, and, as the area he was standing in now seemed to be close to the hub of their paths, he assumed he was close.

"What is it, Slade? Getting tired?" a taunting voice asked from the darkness. Slade could see the flash of a smile.

"No, don't worry, Robin… I have enough energy to wear you out." Slade smirked back, and the teen chuckled, coming closer.

As he emerged from the shadows, Slade's eye widened. He had only seen Robin as a shadow before, not realizing that he wasn't exactly wearing what he usually wore.

"Interesting outfit…"

"Yes, well, since I made you wear your old uniform, I thought I'd wear _my _old one… I might have outgrown it, though…" Robin grinned, while Slade was busy taking in long, slim muscular and very naked legs. The top looked almost identical, but it was much too short and tight, showing off the teen's abs as he moved.

"Did Batman really let you fight in those?" Slade leered.

"Hey, I was a kid!" Robin shrugged. "But… when I think about it… He might have used me as a distraction…" he added with a smirk.

"I'll have a word with him."

"No, you won't."

"Maybe if you come here right now, I'll reconsider…" Slade tried. Not that he was tired, but… well… running in his condition…

"Nice try." Robin grinned and turned around, about to take off. The sight of his ass in the very tight, almost Speedo-like shorts, made it, literally, harder for Slade. The mercenary gathered his resolve, however and went into full predator-mode. He had a target, well… two, firm rounded ones, to be exact, and nothing would stand in his way. He reached for his belt.

Robin was about to swing off a ledge when it exploded, and he grinned. Now they were playing for real. He jumped back, and just barely avoided being pinned to a wall by Slade's bo-staff. He spun around, pulling his own out and blocked the next attempt neatly.

"I think you might be slacking off a bit too much, love…" Robin chuckled.

"I just want you to see you do a high spin-kick in those shorts…" Slade chuckled. The sound, deepened by the mask, made Robin tingle all over.

Slade then proved that he still had a few tricks up his wrist-guards, and Robin really did have to try everything he could think off, to escape. He needed to get them both to the other building before this could end, however, so he refused to give up just yet.

Using a very dirty trick he would never have dared to try back in the day, involving a hand caressing the man's groin swiftly, Robin managed to cross the ledge with the help of his bo. He didn't have quite enough of a running start, however, so he landed clumsily, right inside the ledge, and stumbled. Slade was on him in a flash.

"Got you." The man purred.

"That you did. Finally." Robin smirked back up.

"Do you want to be fucked right here, or did you have somewhere else in mind?" the man asked, not wasting time.

"Boy, I should just have you make me a card or something…" Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask. "Actually, mister romantic, open the skylight over there…" Robin nodded his head, since no other part of him could move at the moment.

Slade rose and pulled him up as well, holding him in a firm grip against his chest.

"Game's over, Slade. You can let me go." Robin reminded him.

"No. You might run away again." Slade shrugged.

"_You _are the one who cheats, not me…" Robin huffed. "You won this, fair and square. It's all yours…" he let the man know suggestively, and pushed his scantly clad ass against the man's front.

That only caused the grip to tighten, as the man hurriedly dragged him towards the windows set into the roof. The first one Slade tried swung open easily, and then Slade lifted an objecting bird into his arms and jumped down. He landed softly on the floor below, even though the drop was rather high. He looked around and smiled. Yes, Robin had planned this all right. It was a hotel-suite and they had landed in the bedroom-part of the open-plan apartment. A large bed, complete with rose-petals, and a bottle of champagne on ice on a serving cart, next to it. There were several covered bowls as well, but Slade wasn't curious enough to look through them right now. He had something much more urgent on his mind.

"Oh, wow, they really went over-board…" Robin muttered in his arms.

"Let me guess… the honeymoon-suite?" Slade asked.

"Yup. They asked if I wanted the Valentines-special and… well… guess I'm going to be picking rose petals out of my hair for a while…"

"If you're _lucky _it's your hair…" Slade chuckled, and finally put Robin down. The teen turned around and chuckled, blushing.

"Don't be nasty… well… not in _that _way… Now… I need to see your face…" he reached up and fiddled with the man's mask, until he got it right, and it opened.

"Has it done its job…?" the man asked, a smug smirk on his face. "Did you enjoy being chased by big, bad Slade?"

"Oh, yes… quite a bit…" Robin giggled and blushed. "And now, that you caught me, mister 'big and bad'… what are you going to do with me?"

"Oh, order you around a bit." Slade shrugged.

"That sounds…huh?" Robin blinked, not really prepared for that answer.

"I had to work to get you here, so now it's your turn. It's only fair, isn't it?" The man sounded like he believed his own words. "Undress me."

"Well, if it's _those_ kinds of orders…" Robin complied, and started immediately with Slade's boots and armor.

Soon the man was naked and stretched out on the bed, leaning against a mountain of white, lacy pillows. The sight was rather surreal, and Robin walked towards the bed to experience it up close and personal.

"Stop." Slade told him. "You are not done yet. Undress yourself. Leave the shorts on for now."

"You _really_ like them, don't you?" Robin grinned.

"What's not to like? They look like they have been painted on. I can tell that you're not wearing underwear."  
Robin blushed a bit.

"I should get rid of them." he mumbled.

"If you do, I'd be very upset…. on the other hand, I wouldn't wear them in public if I were you. Someone might look at you a bit too closely and have an accident."

"Yeah, like I could cause a car-crash or something…" Robin snorted.

"Car-crash? I was talking about me having to kill them for ogling." Slade sounded surprised at Robin's theory. "But, yes, I guess a pile-up or ten would be possible… so for the safety of the citizens…"

"… I'll only wear this in the bedroom, I get it." Robin grinned. He had kicked off his boots, peeled off his mask, and was pulling off his gloves at the moment. His hands were a tad clammy, and Robin realized that he was actually just a bit nervous. He had no idea why, though…

The cape soon joined the other things on the floor, as well as his belt, and Robin started on his red tunic, loosening the cords at the neck so he could pull it over his head. He happened to glance at Slade and, seeing the way the man looked at him, Robin decided to go slowly.

He stretched, and then grabbed the lower hem of his tunic, pulling it over his head, making sure a lot of his taunt stomach showed before the green shirt fell back to cover it up. He dropped the red garment and then turned around, to pull his shirt off. He went slowly again, and, as it came over his head, he faced Slade once again, still holding the shirt in his arms, shielding himself with it, like he was suddenly extremely shy. Pretending this, brought an actually tint of pink to his cheeks, and, even though Robin didn't know it, Slade thought he looked absolutely delicious.

Robin slowly lowered his hands, and, in the end, let the shirt go completely. He glanced at the serving-cart and wondered what the Valentines special had included. He hadn't really paid attention; the important thing had been to reserve an easily accessible room, and paying for the whole thing had made the staff happier about opening the ceiling windows. The selection was as cliché as could be expected; strawberries, whipped cream and a heated bowl of melted chocolate. It looked too good to sneeze at, however, and Robin took one of the big, red, fresh strawberries and gingerly dipped it in the chocolate. He then dipped the tip in the whipped cream as well, and, locking eyes with Slade, he slowly pushed the tip of berry into his mouth. The man looked like he was salivating, but Robin didn't think it was the dishes he was after.

The teen grinned and dipped his finger into the melted chocolate. He knew chocolate melted at low temperatures, so he didn't burn himself, but it was still a bit hot. He brought his finger to his chest, and started to write, concentrating, as he had to do it up-side down so Slade could read.

"There… " he grinned, once he was done. Across his chest, dripping just slightly, were the words 'All yours'. "Can I come to bed now?" he asked sweetly.

"You better…" Slade growled. "I'm more than a little sorry I made you wait."

"Good. I forgive you." Robin chuckled smugly and climbed the high king-size, crawling up to Slade.

He was caught and pulled in by strong hands, and then Robin hissed as a tongue started licking the letters off one by one.

"Makes me… whish I had… written somewhere else…" he panted as Slade teeth tugged gently on a chocolate covered nipple.

"Don't give me any ideas, or I'll dip all of you in that bowl…" Slade chuckled.

"You just have a sweet-tooth…" Robin muttered. "It's not about me at all…"

"It's _all_ about you." Slade insisted, rolling them over. "It can't be nice to be covered in this hardening chocolate… I'm just cleaning you up… making you comfortable. That's my whole goal in life."

"Then why do you insist on showing your fat cock up my ass every chance you get?" Robin smirked.

"Because you love it."

"Got me there."

"Got you _here _too…" Slade agreed and moved lower.

"Hey! No chocolate down there!" Robin laughed.

"I know… I'm looking for cream now…" Slade let him know.

"Keep that up, and you'll get a mouthful any second…" the teen promised, before moaning softly and arching into the man's touch. Robin closed his eyes and smiled, just enjoying everything Slade did to him. He had to give himself presents like this more often…

_The End._

* * *

**Valentine's Call  
**Universe: Terms  
Genre: the general craziness in the Terms universe and some smut as well.

Echo City's ruling couple didn't exactly pay Valentine's Day much mind. Not that they didn't enjoy a bit of romance, it was just that both males felt somewhat uneasy about cards and the color pink… Speedy and Red also felt that pink should be reserved for nice-sized jelly-dildos and not much else. They _did_ feel, however, that the day deserved _something_ in the way of celebrating, so they had invited the other couple over to their flat for 'pizza and horror-movie-night'.

Slade had agreed because he suspected that, deep down, Robin actually liked the two red-heads. The man had to admit that they were growing on him as well… they were like over-affectionate puppies, and who could really dislike one of those?

Robin had agreed because he was rather looking forward to having a pizza-night, and he also knew that the more the other teens flirted with him, the harder Slade would fuck him afterwards, in an unconscious 're-claiming' ritual, which Robin very much enjoyed. Driving the man crazy was very rewarding sometimes…

Speedy frowned as more signals than usual went through without Robin picking up. He didn't hang up, however, and on the tenth one or so, there was a click.

"MMh?"

"Robin? What's going on? You and Slade should have been here five minutes ago!"

"G-got h-held up fo- for a bit…"

"Oh? So when are you coming? The pizzas will be here any minute…" the archer said, slightly puzzled about Robin's strange tone of voice. He wondered if something was wrong.

"As… as soon as I get off Slade… or get him off… whatever comes first…" the former Titan let him know.

"Get off…? What… are… you… right _now_?!"

"Mmmh-hmm… ahh… yeeeesss…" Robin panted.

"Oh god lord."

"What's going on?" Red X asked from the side-lines.

"I'm having phone-sex with mum… kind of…" Speedy explained, looking stunned.

"Cool. Put him on speaker-phone." Red suggested with a leer. His boyfriend complied.

"Robin? How'ya doin'?" Red grinned.

"Goooood…. I'm… I'm fine… Oh… oh… _yes_…"

"How is _he_?" Speedy grinned.

"Soo-oooh- oh- big!" Robin panted. "I'm riding him and, yes! Yes, buck your hips like that, Slade… oh, god, AH!"

There was a lot of static-like noise, until Robin's heavy breathing was back.

"What happened? Did you fall off the bed?" Red snickered.

"He… he flipped us over…" Robin explained.

"Got tired of the slow pace…" The teens heard Slade growl in the background. "Brace yourself, boy…"

The sounds that followed made the red-heads instantly hard. Something was slamming against a wall, hard and fast, and Robin seemed to nearly whimper.

"Almost sounds like he's hurting him…" Red mumbled to Speedy, but the thief didn't sound very worried at all. In fact he was rubbing up against the archer's groin, the friction, even through the jeans they were both wearing, starting to feel really good.

"Did you hear that, Robin?" Slade asked huskily on the other end of the line. "Your friends are worried… they don't think you can- Take. A. Little. Pain." The last words were clearly backed up by hard thrusts, making the receiver gasp and moan even louder.

"I… I can take it, Slade… I… I love it…." Robin's voice seemed close to cracking, and Speedy had a feeling the younger teen had completely forgotten that they were listening. On the other hand, with someone pounding him that hard, Speedy didn't blame him.

"Want me to go harder?" Slade asked.

"Y-yes…. please… do it!" the ex-hero cried.

Red X pulled Speedy in for a kiss, still rubbing up against him.

"I wouldn't mind a good fuck as well right now…" he grinned as they parted, their flat filled with the moans and gasps from the next building over.

"I… I'm too close…" Speedy admitted. "Let's… Let's just..:" he reached for his boyfriend's zipper, just as the teen on the phone got impossible louder.

"Slade! I- I'm gonna… I'm…. gonna… come…. AH-AAAHhh!"

Speedy was very close himself, but right then, there was a knock on the door. He cursed and pushed Red down on the sofa.

"Stay there! We're gonna finish this as soon as I get the pizzas…" he promised.

"Hang on, I've got the money…" Red muttered, and got up, following Speedy to the door as he was digging around in his front pockets, looking for the cash he was fairly sure he had.

Speedy opened the door.

"Hey- … what? B… but…?"

"I said I was coming, didn't I?" Robin grinned, Slade, towering behind him, wore a matching smirk.

"But… why?"

"The elevator-ride was boring…" Robin shrugged.

"It was his idea." Slade defended himself as Speedy's glare was diverted to him.

"But you played along!"

"Of course I did… an opportunity to hear those beautiful sounds without having to do any work… it was too good to miss…"

"I have an idea how to do that again…" Red leered and pulled Robin towards himself and Speedy. "All you would have to do is watch, and let me and Speedy take care of everything…"

"Hands off you mother." Slade snorted and yanked Robin back.

"Hey!" The teen objected. "Enough manhandling! The pizza isn't here yet?"

"Nope, they are late… no tip for them…" Speedy grinned. "Come check out the movie-selection, though, while daddy strangles my brother…"

"I would love to." Robin smirked. "That's _my_ favorite way of hearing lovely sounds without having to do any work…"

"So… it was all fake?" Red asked Slade incredulously, ignoring the danger he was in, as that often seemed to work around Slade.

"Yes. The elevator does have some dents in the wall, though…" Slade admitted without any apparent guilt.

"What?! We're going to have to pay for that!" the thief complained.

"Hmmm… I happen to know about a shipment of diamonds coming into town next week…" Slade said airily.

"Good old dad… might just forgive you if you tell me when and where…" X grinned.

"I spoil you kids rotten, don't I?" the man sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Speedy and Robin was trying to figure out what to watch first. They were going to do a three-movie-marathon, but quality wasn't a priority.

"I've watched 'The Hostel' back in the day…. " Robin said, eying the cover. "BB cried for a week."

"It's that good?"

"BB's not that tough…" Robin grinned. "But it's… disturbing… it will give Slade a lot of strange ideas, so what about we watch that last?"

"Fine… but you have to fill me in on those ideas later…" Speedy warned. "Sooo… What do we start with?"

"How about 'The Shining'?" Robin suggested. "I know it's old, but it still freaks me out… I can do the whole 'climbing into Slade's knee' thing…"

"What? Does he really buy that you're afraid of a movie?" the archer grinned.

"Nah, he knows I just wanna sit in his lap…" Robin chuckled. "But he pretends very well… besides, the two little girls? I _need_ to be in his lap when they appear…" Robin shivered. "There's something about ghost-children…." Robin shivered again.

"Sooo… no 'Casper the Friendly Ghost' then?"

"No! Keep that away from me!"

"You're weird… and I heard something about ducks the other day…"

"What?! From who?! I'll kill him!"

"_Noooot _gonna tell you, then…." Speedy grinned. "So… for movie number two… I'm voting for 'Warlock 2: The Armageddon'. Julian Sands is hot."

"That he is…" Robin grinned. "Don't tell Slade that, though…"

"Don't tell Slade what?" the man asked, coming into the TV room behind them.

"Errr…" Robin mumbled, trying to come up with something, when there was a ringing sound from the hallway. "Pizza's here!" the former hero quickly called and ducked under Slade's arm, escaping.

"Saved by the bell…" Speedy grinned. "I mean… speaking about hot blonds…"

"Hot blonds?" Slade growled.

"Oh, stop it." Speedy frowned. "Hey… haven't Robin been gone a long time? How long does it take to pay the pizza-boy? I wonder if they are making out?"

Slade snorted.

"I'm not a jealous control-freak…" the man muttered, but, none the less, suddenly had an errand to the door.

Robin came into the room a few minutes later with a flushed look on his face.

"Do you know why Slade came out into the hallway, pushed me against a wall and kissed me silly?" he asked, still a bit out of breath.

"Oh, it was something about a hot pizza-boy…" Speedy smirked.

"Aaahh… that explains it then…" Robin said smugly. "Besides, it was a girl, and she started to cry when I wouldn't tip her… I think Red gave her more tips than the pizzas cost by the end… he's a softy…"

"And Slade is a jealous bastard…" the archer shrugged. "How do you deal with it?"

"It's no problem… it's just his way of showing that he cares… kinda…" the ex-hero sighed, though it was a rather happy sigh. "I'm as bad as he is sometimes…"

"Sometimes? Red is very careful about flirting with Slade in front of you nowadays…" Speedy told him.

"He still _does_?! The little… where are they?!" Robin snarled and turned on his heel.

Speedy grinned to himself. This would be a very interesting evening…

_The End._

* * *

**Spring is in the Air  
**Universe: Precious Gift (in this fake "Viking-era", Valentines naturally didn't exist, so this has a slightly different focus. If you haven't read the main story, you won't get it… sorry…  
Genre: fluff.

"Robin, please let go."

"But it is so big and hard and wonderful!" the young former desert-dweller smiled. "It is a beautiful wood!"

"It's a _tree_, Robin." Slade explained, smiling at the young man who looked to be drowning in white fur, and who was currently hugging a pine. "_That_-" Slade pointed to the forest close by, "is called a wood. A tree is also _made_ of wood."

"I wish I had some wood." Robin sighed, making Slade turn around to hide his grin. "It's so beautiful…"

"Tell you what, that part, all the way down to the river, is all yours." the man said generously, indicating about half an acre. Anything to keep his prince happy. Not that it was difficult, Robin was adjusting very well. Even now, in February, going into the third month of snow, cold and darkness, his bird was chirping merrily most of the time.

"You have so many words for it…" Robin rolled his eyes. "What was it you said before? Timbre? And logs?"

"You'll pick it up, that amazing brain of yours will sort it all out." Slade smiled.

"Hey, any luck checking the traps?" a voice called to them from across the small clearing. They turned to see Grant, Slade's oldest son, coming towards them with a small deer across his shoulders.

"No, but your father gave me wood!" Robin exclaimed happily.

"AARGH! I did not just hear that! Father, keep your dirty stuff in the bedroom, please!" Grant winced.

"Getting wood is wrong? Or giving it?" Robin looked confused.

"Robin was talking about a forest. I gave the valley to him, as he loves it so much." Slade explained, slightly red in the face.

"Oh. Well then. That's better." Grant nodded.

"Can someone please explain?" Robin asked, almost teary-eyed. Grant had become angry at his Master for some reason, and Robin had no idea why, he only knew that he hated it when people were angry.

"Errrmmm… Why don't you go ask Joseph? He's good at these things…" Grant mumbled.

"Oooohhhh… is this one of _those_ things?" Robin grinned. "Well, I won't ask Joseph, then, because he got very upset the last time. He said you sent me to him in spit. No… spite? To be mean to him."

"No, I sent you to him because I didn't want to explain rimming." Grant shuddered.

"_I _didn't need the explanation, I explained it to _you_! I just wanted to know what it was called in your language, so I could ask Sla-"

"Yes, yes, _fine_!" Grant hurriedly cut Robin off. "Excuse me, I have a deer that needs skinning…"

"Slade?" Robin mumbled as the dark-haired man stalked away.

"Yes, my bird?"

"Your sons are very strange sometimes."

"Well, not everyone is as comfortable with speaking about making love as you are." Slade chuckled.

"Why? If they don't talk about it, how can they make sure it's good?"

"I think they manage somehow." Slade rolled his eyes.

"Should I ask them?"

"I think that would make them even _more_ uncomfortable."

"Oh."

"So go ahead."

* * *

"Slade! Slade! Master!"

The man looked up. It was the day after, and he wondered if Robin's questions had gotten him in some sort of trouble. The young man's voice didn't sound distressed, however, quite the opposite. Slade put the blade he was working on it the snow to cool, before calling back.

"I'm here! What's the matter?"

"Come! Hurry! I have to show you something!" the boy exclaimed.

"Robin, you know I just can't walk away, the sword will be ruined if I don't reheat it soon."

"Yes, but it will only take a moment! Please?"

Slade didn't know anyone alive who could say no to those eyes, and neither could he.

"But only a moment!" he warned, more for his own sake than anyone else's.

Robin took him to a tall birch-tree, and pointed. Slade looked up, but couldn't figure out what had made the boy so excited.

"There! Look!" Robin cried. "Aren't they beautiful?"

Slade understood now, and smiled.

"They are magpies, Robin."

"Yes, and look! They are building on their nest!" As if trying to prove the boy right, one of the birds just flew in with a large twig in its beak. "It means it is spring soon, doesn't it?"

"They always start early, I've seen them going at it as early as around Yule-tide." Slade shrugged. "But yes… I guess it's a sign."

"Spring…" Robin sighed. "I can't wait! I _do_ like the snow, really, but I miss the birds singing… and the robins will come with spring, Joseph said."

"I guess they will." Slade said. He seldom paid much attention to birds before, well, except the kinds you could eat and the kinds you could hunt with, of course.

"They are so sweet… they work so hard to build the nest together…" Robin smiled, and Slade recognized the look in the boy's eyes. It was the same one he got when someone told a story or sang a song with any sort of romantic themes. That look was often transferred to him after a moment, and so now as well.

Robin came up to him and nestled into his leather tunic. Slade had been working by the forge all day, and been more when warm enough. Being drabbed away from it so suddenly had chilled him somewhat and Robin picked up on that immediately. He grabbed the man's hand and pulled him towards the main building.

"Robin? What are you doing?" Slade asked with a chuckle, knowing what was on prince's mind.

"My Master is cold." his little bird grinned over his shoulder. "I'm going to warm you up…"

Spring was on its way, but Slade had a feeling that Robin would find a lot of reasons to 'keep him warm' through all seasons. Screw the sword.

_The End._

* * *

_A/N:_ That was it! So, yeah, sorry about being away. I will work harder from now on! Still might be a while before you hear from me, though… Oh, and please review! I know you can't have liked all of the stories, but I would like to know if you had a fav!

Hugs

Wynja


	80. Pain Everlasting?

A/N: It's the 28th of February here, so happy Birthday **Paineverlasting**! I'm sorry, but this might not have turned out exactly what you wished for, but the characters ignored me again! I named the chapter after you, though! Hope that makes up for it a bit… ;)

To the rest of you: this is **Terms-universe**, with actual plot, continuing the saga… It's about 12 pages, and I hope you enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Pain Everlasting?

Robin woke up feeling very expectant. Today was the day. He rolled over and found Slade there, reading the morning paper. The teen smiled.

"How come I never wake up when you go to get the paper?"

"I guess you are just a lazy house-wife who would rather sleep than pay attention to his husband."

"Careful, or someone might shoot you again." Robin smirked. "And you totally blew it. I was in a snuggly mood."

"I know. When are you _not_?" Slade smirked.

"Oh, you are in soooo much trouble, mister…" Robin growled playfully and ripped the newspaper from the man's hands before straddling him.

"Now, Robin, you know why I'm not going to engage you in any strenuous activity this morning. You need to save your strength."

"Oh, come _on_, Slade! What difference-"

The man under him suddenly sat up straight, and the teen was so surprised that he rolled off, landing on his side of the bed.

"It can make all the difference, Robin! You chose to do this now. I would rather you'd wait a few more years, but you insisted. Very well, but that means you'll follow my rules. I'm not your husband or your lover in this. I'm your Master. Is that understood?"

Robin's eyes were quite wide at this point. He hadn't seen Slade like this for… well… _years_. Not since the beginning of their relationship.

"Yes, Master." he mumbled solemnly. He had looked forward to this since Slade first mentioned the possibility, but the way the man was acting made him shiver. "If… if you don't want me to take it…?"

Slade surged forward, and pressed his lips to Robins. The teen responded eagerly, but after a much too short time, Slade pulled back.

"I want nothing more. But I would prefer it to be over. This is dangerous, Robin, it's not a joke."

"I know! It's just… I'm so eager for it to happen, and I'm glad the day has finally come!"

"You _should_ be scared. Let's go to breakfast. I told Sarah to prepare a hearty meal for you."

"Hearty? From Sarah? I can_ never_ eat that much!" Robin objected. "Her idea of _normal _portions can feed three people!"

"You are going to eat. No whining."

"I-" Robin started objecting again, but he saw the glare Slade gave him and lowered his head. "Sorry, Master."

"Good boy. Let's go."

* * *

"Mum! Dad!" Speedy's voce rang through the breakfast-room as they entered.

"Hi guys!" Robin grinned.

"This is not the time or place for your sense of humor, boys." Slade warned them. "You will be allowed to stay, but only if you behave."

"Boy, didn't you let him fuck you this morning, or what?" Red snorted, digging into Sarah's delicious porridge.

"Quite the other way around." Robin muttered.

"That's enough. Consider yourselves warned. Robin, sit down and eat."

Robin stared at the mountain of food in front of him, but sighed and dug in. After a while he discovered that the red-heads were a huge help, as he could slip them bits and pieces when Slade wasn't looking.

"So this is the day, huh? The first injection?" Red X's voice was uncharacteristically low and somber.

"Yeah… actually the _only_ one; the lab-people has worked around the clock and they think one will be enough."

"So by tonight you'll be immortal?" Speedy asked carefully.

"No… It will take a few days or so for it to really take effect, and I'll never be_ immortal_… just rather difficult to get rid off… like Slade." Robin smirked at his husband, who muttered something around his toast.

"But you'll stop aging?"

"Pretty much, yeah…" Robin nodded, eyeing an apple which Sarah had thought would make a small dessert. Robin had no idea how he would be able to eat the whole thing.

"Then why don't wait a few years? Gain a few inches, perhaps?"

"I'm eighteen, my growth-spurts are pretty much over." Robin muttered.

"You should kick those growth-spurt's lazy asses… Doesn't look like they tried that hard…" Red X snickered.

"Hey, I'm not short! I'm a lot taller than I used to be!"

"Suuure… maybe… an inch or so…" Speedy smirked.

"I'm not small, I'm just surrounded by the freakishly tall." Robin growled.

"Well, at least you grew into your ears… _That's_ a feat…" Red X grinned, and only Speedy's lightening fast reflexes saved his boy-friend's nose from being crushed by Robin's apple.

"Breakfast over. Go home. We'll call you later."

"You better." Speedy mumbled, and, to Robin's surprise, hugged him hard. "Good luck, Robin. Everything will be fine."

"Sure it will." Robin smiled and hugged the archer back.

Red X was not one to be left out, so he joined them.

"Hey, will your hair be white after this?" he asked, as they all let go of each other.

"I… err… don't know?" Robin looked over at Slade.

"Very unlikely." the man said. "What I went through was a much longer process, and, hopefully, more painful. My hair was also very pale to start with."

"Well, if you do end up like the old man, I'll get you a nice dye." the thief promised. "Hey, have you ever considered being a red-head?"

"Can't say I have." Robin snorted.

"Ever considered _being_ with a red-head?" Speedy asked suggestively, wriggling his eyebrows.

"Yes, but Slade won't color his hair." Robin sighed wistfully.

"There are other options, you know…" Red grinned.

"Boys. Leave. Now." Slade, who had had enough, growled.

"Sure dad, see you, mum!" the pair waved.

"There. Let's go to the lab. There are tests to be taken." Slade said efficiently.

"Hurray…" Robin mumbled.

"And I warned you; none of that." the man said harshly. "If you don't want to do the tests, we'll postpone the whole thing."  
Robin shook his head and hurried after the man.

* * *

"Your blood-pressure is slightly high. Try to relax."

"Well, I remember suggesting a _terrific_ way to relax this morning…" Robin smirked.

"When did you get so cheeky?" Slade muttered, but Robin could see the smirk playing in the corners of the man's mouth.

"It's all your influence, beloved husband of mine. Oh. I mean Master."

"When this is over, are you aware it means I won't have to be careful with you in bed anymore?" the man grinned, somewhat bloodthirsty, Robin thought.

"You have been careful? When?" The teen asked innocently.

"You'll find out soon enough."

"I can't wait."

Slade chuckled and reached for a syringe which was already prepared on the next table.

"Let's start with the nutrition-shots, shall we?"

"Shots? As in many?"

"Several." the man seemed happy about the fact. "Now, lower your pants."

"Did you change your mind?" Robin asked hopefully, but then put two and two together. "Oh, no?"

"Oh, _yes_."

* * *

Half an hour later Robin was sore in a way he _didn't_ appreciate. "Well, I'm glad you at least left my _right_ arm alone…" he muttered, massaging his left one, where he had just had the umpteenth shot Slade had insisted upon.

"That is where the formula is going." Slade explained calmly, and started to draw a large amount of clear liquid into a fresh syringe. "It's time. Get on the table."

A soft beeping sound sped up slightly and Slade looked over at his husband.

"You are afraid."

Robin glared at the clamp on his finger measuring his pulse.

"Yeah, well… I'm nervous. It's only natural." he said, hopping up on the steel medical table.

"It is. I'll ask you again, though, are-"

"Yes. I'm sure. I'm sure." Robin said steadily.

"Fine. Lie down, I have to strap you to the table."

"Kiss me first." Robin ordered, grabbing the man's shirt and pulling him in. Slade obliged him immediately, leaving Robin rather breathless afterwards.

"That was definitely not good for my blood pressure…" the teen muttered.

"It's nice to know I still got it…" Slade smirked, making Robin chuckle. "Are you ready?" the man added.

"Yeah." Robin said and lay down on the table, trying to make himself comfortable. "A mattress or at least a pillow didn't cross your mind?" he snorted at his husband, who was carefully but firmly strapping him down with padded leather bindings.

"Are you associating being tied up to the bedroom?" the man asked teasingly.

"Can you blame me?" Robin shot back.

"Hmmm… we might have to go easy on the bondage for a while…" Slade snorted.

"Noooo! I wanted to try that Japanese rope thing!" Robin objected, pouting.

"Such a bother… but anything for you, love." Slade sighed, like he had just accepted a real chore.

"Pfftt… work on your acting-skills…" Robin chuckled.

Slade chuckled as well and flipped his communicator open.

"We are ready for you."

"Do they really have to be here..?" Robin muttered, as the medical staff filed in.

"Yes. I'm not nearly qualified enough if… if something should go wrong." Slade admitted.

"Yeah, I guess you are pretty useless, really…" Robin smiled lazily. Then he blinked. "Hey, I'm starting to feel tired…"

"Yes, that last shot had a mild sedative in it… it will help if you're not tense."

"I see…" Robin's eyes started to get a bit heavy, and he looked around at the new people around him. He knew all of the faces and most of them by name, and not having a room full of strangers there, helped.  
They were preparing a crash-cart with defibrillators, intubating equipment and a wide selection of drugs for everything to kick-starting his heart to sedating him or paralyzing him. Most were especially picked for this procedure, but Robin hoped they wouldn't have to use any of it.

He felt something cool on his right arm and turned his head towards Slade again.

"Here we go then." the man said with a very serious expression on his face. Robin smiled back. He was feeling rather calm about this.

"Yeah. Love you."

"Love you too." Slade whispered and pushed the needle in.

Robin desperately wanted to hold someone's hand, preferably Slades, but that would look a bit childish, he supposed. Instead he surreptitiously hooked his fingers into the man's side trouser-pocket, just to hold on to something.

* * *

At first he felt very little except for the sting of the needle, and the pinching pressure as the fluid were pushed inside. It was like the man was trying to get a whole bucket-full in there, and Robin made a small noise of protest, as it felt like his arm would explode like a water-balloon. That pain faded soon enough, but then another began.

It, surprisingly, hit him in the stomach first, like he had been run through by a spear. Robin gasped, and tried to curl in on himself, but the restraints didn't let him. From that single point of agony, pain then exploded through his body like a supernova, and it was everywhere. His skin, muscles, bones, teeth, even his hair hurt, even though Robin knew that was impossible.

There was a ripping sound, and for a moment Robin thought he had, somehow, split open, but then there was a small lull in the pain and he noticed that his hand was no longer gripping Slade's pocket, but rather a piece of torn fabric. As Robin tried to regain his breath he met the man's eyes.

"Sorry." he mumbled.

"You are strapped down to a medical table, going through a very painful procedure, and you _still_ try to get my clothes off." Slade smiled. He face was taut, though, and Robin knew it was a forced grin. He still appreciated it.

"Can you blame me, hot stuff?" Robin whispered. "Is it over now?" he then added.

"No. This was just the first pain-wave. There will be others." Slade explained, and Robin remembered that fact now as well. The man had barely stopped talking when the next wave hit.

* * *

Slade hated seeing Robin in pain, the young man was everything to him; partner, husband, lover… if he didn't make it through this… Slade gripped the edge of the table tighter, trying to look at the monitors and Robin at the same time, really not wanting to see either one. He could see the immense pain both in the readings and in the teen's face, and he forced himself to breathe, willing Robin to do the same.

* * *

Half an hour later Robin was drenched in sweat. He had long since stopped trying to hold his screams back, it actually hurt just to try. The pain let up every now and then, but it came crashing into him again without any sort of warning, making the moments of calm somehow even tenser. Even the amount of pain varied, but no matter how much agony there was, he wasn't allowed to pass out, the drugs he was given made sure of that. He knew the reason; it was too dangerous, but knowing didn't help, and he started hating the poor nurse who was administrating the shots. It seemed it would last forever.

"This… is worse than I thought…" he gasped as the pain left him once more.

"You are doing fine. It will be over soon enough." Slade actually sounded proud of him, but still worried.

Robin blamed the drugs for bursting out snickering.

"I wonder if this is what labor feels like…?" he asked.

"I have two kids, sweetie, believe me, this is worse…" the nurse told him with a small smile. Robin decided she was off his kill-list.

"And no baby at the end." Robin chuckled softly.

"No." Slade agreed. "But still a new life."

Robin blinked. He hadn't thought of that. This was him being reborn, in a way. Just a bummer he was doing the actual birthing as well.

"Maybe life has to start with pain…?" he mumbled, and then arched once more, screaming.

Slade had explained to him that it would hurt, and why. His very DNA was breaking down and rebuilding itself, cell by cell. This was what was so dangerous about the drug; if it happened too quickly, the whole body would be destroyed. As it was, only a small part was destroyed at any given time, but it still freaked Robin out when his vision faded.

"I can't see!"

"It has reached the optic centre of your brain. This is why you have to stay awake, we need to know is something goes wrong."

"_Blind_ isn't wrong?!" Robin yelled.

"We've talked about this, remember? Slade told him calmly and held his hand.

"No… no I _can't_ remember!" Robin started to panic for real.

"It's all normal, don't worry." His husband insisted.

Robin didn't hear it, his brain now were incapable of interpreting sound, and though his vision was coming back, he now found himself staring at a room of brightly colored blobs, which distorted with every sound wave.

"Who are you? Who-?" The pain once more became too much for him to speak.

When the world started to make sense again, Robin wanted it to go away and leave him alone.

"Sleep…" he mumbled.

"Yes. It's over now… We are going to let you sleep." a voice said.

"Thank-" he never finished the sentence.

* * *

Robin woke up slowly in a much more comfortable environment. He tried to sit up, but failed, and then a hand was placed on his chest.

"Stay down."

"Hmmm… on my back in our bed… do you know what I wanna do…?" Robin mumbled, his voice slightly slurred, like he was drunk.

"Sleep?" Slade guessed dryly.

"Yes."

"Good. You should rest some more."

"I feel like shit."

"I know. You'll be fine within a few days or so."

"My mind's buzzing." Robin suddenly realized.

"It might be overly active, the brain is trying to check so everything is all right."

Robin's left foot jerked.

"Err… is that part of it?" the teen asked.

"It is. Would you like something to help you sleep?"

"Just you. Holding me?" Robin asked. He felt very vulnerable at the moment.

"Don't kick me…" Slade warned him warmly and joined him on the bed.

Robin took a deep sigh of relief and soon fell asleep again.

* * *

He slept and woke up, slept and woke up. Slade was there most of the time, but Robin was usually too tired to care.

"Hi mum."

Robin slowly opened his eyes, and smiled.

"Hi guys."

"You look awful." Red told him kindly.

"Just gave birth." Robin mumbled. He was rather dizzy and a bit confused.

"Errr…. right…" Speedy said, glancing up at Slade.

"I'll explain later." the man said quietly.

"You better! I don't want any more siblings stealing mum's attention away from me…" the thief pouted.

"You're loud." Robin frowned slightly.

"That's it, everybody out. You'll get to see him tomorrow again. He should be better then." Slade told Robin's visitors.

"I don't like ducks. Don't bring them." Robin muttered.

"There's no ducks here." Slade smiled and shook his head. He had been pretty out of it himself after he had gone through this, but he couldn't help but hope that he hadn't asked people not to bring him waterfowls.

"Good. I feel like a kitten in the head." Robin yawned. "Or like a ball of yarn… The theory of relativity does not state, as the popular saying goes, that 'all is relative' but rather that one thing is constant; the speed of light."

"That's right, love." Slade murmured calmingly.

"In a vacuum. The speed of light is only constant in a vacuum… it slows down in the atmosphere…" Robin mumbled. "I want to call Alfred."

"Yes. Tomorrow. Remember, we said we shouldn't tell him until it was all over? Didn't want to worry him?" Slade said.

"I want pizza with kebab-meat and fries."

"Tomorrow." Slade said again.

"I'm not a red-head am I?" Robin then asked.

"No. But you're acting a bit blond..." Slade smirked, conveniently forgetting he was a former blond himself. "Don't worry, you look exactly the same."

"Good. Green is a pretty color. Not blue-green. Forest green."

"Yes." Slade knew that what he answered really didn't matter; Robin just needed to hear his voice.

"Don't want ducks on my pizza, Bob." the teen told him firmly and then promptly fell asleep.

* * *

"Get back to bed."

"But I feel fine!"

"Get. Back. To. Bed."

Robin huffed and plopped down on the mattress.

"Lie down." the man insisted.

"You are such a mother hen." Robin muttered.

"And you have to take it easy. Here, I brought you a laptop so you can call Alfred. I also ordered pizza."

"Pizza? What for?" Robin blinked.

"Don't ask, just eat when it arrives." Slade sighed.

"So_ this_ is how you get when we don't fuck for two days?" Robin smirked.

"You don't happen to remember the little shooting-incident? I believe that dry-spell was longer than this."

"Yeah, but that was because you weren't… _up_ for it… now it's me, and it drives you crazy."

"Stop being a tease or I'm going to endanger you by fucking your brains out." Slade leered.

"Oohhh… I'd like that…"

"The medical staff wouldn't." Slade said wistfully. "Call the old man."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… already on it…" Robin muttered.

Alfred was somewhat shocked by the news, but Robin tried his hardest to calm him down.

"I'm fine now, Al, I feel like I can take on the world! If Slade would let me out of bed, that is."

"Now, you listen to Slade, young man!" Alfred told him sternly, and then blinked. "Oh, my, that's a sentence I never thought I would hear myself say."

"A very wise one, nonetheless." Slade muttered from across the room.

"Al… how's… How's Bruce?" Robin asked carefully. The two hadn't spoken since they faced each other in Titan's Tower after Robin had been kidnapped and brainwashed by the Titans.

"He's… keeping busy." the old man said evasively.

"Does he… ever mention me?"

"You know how proud and stubborn he is, Master Rich- I mean, Robin… He hardly speaks to anyone about anything."

"Did you tell him we got married?"

"No, I'm not cruel by nature." the butler said levelly.

Robin grinned, knowing the man was joking.

"Would you? And tell him about this as well?"

"What are you doing, Robin"? Slade cut in. "This is an advantage, not something to flaunt to the Justice League. Keep the Bat out of our lives. We tried to include him and he betrayed us. Case closed."

"I just thought-"

"This is no time for second chances." the man growled.

"I… just can't stop wondering if he even would_ want_ one!" Robin objected. "It's not like I would ever trust him again, but…" Robin took a deep breath and turned to the screen. "Al… leave the number for my private line where he can 'happen' to see it, okay?"

Slade snorted.

"Well, that's better than an open invitation…"

"In our family," Robin smirked, "that _is_ an open invitation… We were never very good at actually telling each other how we felt. That's what I love about you and me… we can."

"Of course we can." Slade said somewhat smugly.

"Yes. Like now for example… Slade, love?"

"Yes?"

"I'm bored out of my fucking mind!"

"I think I leave you to your discussion…" Alfred chuckled.

Robin hurriedly said goodbye, and then stared at his husband demandingly.

"Don't look at me like that. We are spending the night in bed, _just resting,_ so I don't want _that _kind of look either. You will be allowed up tomorrow. For a bit."

"Blow me!" Robin growled.

"Not for another two to three days." Slade replied calmly. "Now excuse me, I think the pizza has arrived."

* * *

Robin was pleasantly surprised to be allowed up the next day, and the red-heads joined them for breakfast again. Afterwards Slade told them to wait in the living room, and Robin settled down in one of the couches. He loved this place, and the sun was warming this spot very pleasantly.

"If I was a cat, I think I would purr now…" he murmured.

"It you were a cat, these couches would be shreds… as well as Slade's back…" Red grinned.

"Pfft… I'm thinking of getting a kitten…" Robin smiled lazily. "It would be nice."

"It is out of the question." Slade said, coming back in.

"No, since we haven't had a formal discussion, it's not." Robin face clouded over. He hated when Slade were so decisive… well… outside of the bedroom.

"We are not going to have it now, anyway, we are going to test your healing abilities." Slade said, holding a small surgical tray with various sharp instruments.

"Oh. Yay." Robin muttered and glared at the scalpels. "This will be pleasant."

"No. Not particularly." Slade, who never missed an ironic comment, but were good at ignoring them, snorted. "Red, would you care to help Robin?"

"Sure! Anything for mum- OUCH!" the thief cried and clutched his arm.

"Hey! Why did you cut my boyfriend?!" Speedy snarled.

"This is a comparison test. Not that I didn't enjoy it. Robin, your arm please?"

Robin let the man make a small, shallow, cut, and stared at it curiously.

"It looks like its already closing!" he said, after only a few moments. And it was. A few seconds later and there wasn't even a scar left.

"Yeah, well, mine's still bleeding…" Red pouted.

"There are band aids in the bathroom." Slade shrugged.

"Geee… _thanks_…" Red still seemed pissed. "I bet this wasn't necessary, you just wanted to stab me, right? Bastard…"

Slade gave him a very toothy and slightly dangerous smile. Red decided that spending some time in the bathroom getting patched up by his boyfriend, who might show him some sympathy in special ways, was preferable to staying here. At least while Slade still had the scalpels.

"Thank you, Red." Robin said very warmly as the thief stood up. "I'll ask Sarah to bake you a chocolate cake, okay?"

"Or you could just come over to play one night?" Red grinned.

"Chocolate cake it is." Robin smirked.

"Damn."

"You really thought that would work"? Slade and Robin heard Speedy ask as the pair walked off.

"You never know. One of those days he might slip… We must wear him down _eventually_, right?"

"Never give up, never surrender!" the archer agreed.

"Stop quoting 'Galaxy Quest'."

"Alan Rickman is hot."

"Yes. He also always look like it pains him to be in movies and he'd rather be somewhere else."

"Does not!"

"Does too."

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Let me win this one and I'll go down on you in the bathroom."

"He looks slightly bothered, yeah…"

* * *

Slade and Robin just looked at each other and chuckled.

"I'll have Sarah drench the place in chlorine later." the man muttered, as he pondered the consequences of the red-head's conversation.

"Twice." Robin agreed. He studied his arm a bit more, and then jumped a little.

"Hey! My scar is gone!"

"What do you mean?" Slade asked. "The cut didn't leave one."

"No, not that, an old one. I had one here just below my shoulder."

"Oh, yes you will find that all your old scars are gone. Your body was completely replaced by identical but new cells. DNA contains all the information needed to create skin, bone, teeth, hair, and so on, but 'cute kissable scars' are not included."

"Aw, so you _do_ remember it!" Robin grinned.

"Let's just say I have noted that it was a rather… _sensitive_ area…" Slade smirked.

"It was… maybe I should circle it with a black marker or something…? Maybe I should do that to_ all_ of them? Draw you a map?"

"I'm insulted that you think I need one." Slade snorted. "Besides, I think it would severely impair your smell and taste. Let's use frosting."

"Deal. When?"

"Eventually."

"Maybe I should just wait for new scars…" Robin muttered.

"Don't sulk. I was going to take you to the gym now."

"Really? Great!" Robin immediately perked up. It didn't last long.

* * *

"You want me to do_ what_?"

"Walk. On this treadmill. The slowest setting. What is so hard to understand about that?"

"But I thought we would work out!" Robin whined.

"And I thought you agreed to listen to me?" Slade smirked. "Be a good boy and do what you're told. I'll be back in ten, I just have to make a phone call."

"All right."

"Behave."

* * *

As soon as Slade was out the door, Robin jumped off the treadmill and stretched. Now, when he wasn't tired anymore, he felt absolutely fantastic. His whole body itched with the need to move, to try it out. He grinned and did a few cartwheels. It was childish, but he just felt like it. He continued with jumps, kicks, flips, anything he could think off, and then the door opened. Robin froze.

"Hey, mum, are you supposed to do those things?" Red asked, trailed by a frowning Speedy.

"No… problem… I'm just fine!" Robin panted. Okay, so he was a _bit_ more out of breath than usual, but that might just be normal so soon after the transformation. "Look!" He said and threw himself into a series of flips. "This – is - no pro-"

Suddenly something squeezed his chest. He lost his balance, and landed badly on his arm. He heard it break.

Slade, of course, chose just the moment before to walk back in. Robin blacked out, probably more from self preservation, than from the pain.

* * *

"You had a massive heart-attack!" Slade roared.

"Noooo… just some chest pain, nothing major." Robin muttered. He had just woken up, and was already being yelled at.

"Oh lord…" Slade muttered. "It just occurred to me that I'm going to spend eternity with a stubborn, unreasonable, self-centered-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, now you know how_ I_ feel…" Robin smirked.

"Don't try to be cute, it's not working." Slade muttered. "You disobeyed me and you had a heart attack."

"Would have settled for a spanking." Robin smirked wider. "Hey, why did I have one anyway? The drug is working, so why the hell did I almost die?"

"Because everything is new, and needs to be tested slowly. You shocked your system, it panicked."

"Sucky system. Ow, I remember breaking my arm…" Robin lifted his right one from the bed, stared at it, and then, confused, lifted his left instead. "What…?"

"It healed, naturally. Your heart is fine too, under the circumstances. But if you don't want this to happen again, I suggest you listen from now on. Deal?"

Robin sighed. He_ had_ been a bit of an idiot…

"Yes, Master."

* * *

Four days later, after following Slade's every little order to the letter, Robin was declared completely healthy. Something which, naturally, was cause for celebration.

"I've missed this soooo much…" Robin purred, relishing the feeling of Slade's lips on his naked skin.

"Mmmm… me too." Slade chuckled and put some white frosting on Robin's left nipple.

"That makes it look like you're already finished…" Robin grinned, and made a little cooing noise as his chest was licked clean. Slade had told him to just lean back and enjoy, and _that _was an order Robin was _happy_ to follow.

"I want you… now." he purred, winding his legs around Slade's hips. The man had been so slow, almost stalling, and Robin felt like he was going crazy.

"You haven't realized it yet, have you?" the man smirked down on him, getting in position. Robin felt the slick tip of Slade's cock, pushing and sliding its way to its target, before stopping, resting against his opening, just prodding it gently.

"Realized what?" Robin asked.

"With your cells renewing, your body reforming… well… you're practically a virgin."

"Get out!" Robin gasped.

"It's getting _in_ that will be the hard part, I imagine…" Slade smirked, and pushed a bit harder to make a point.

"Wow…" Robin mumbled, not seeming to have heard Slade's quip, which might have been just as well. "Not every day you get this kind of a do-over…"

"Well, we, if any, need one." Slade said seriously.

"Yeah… I barely remember the first time." Robin mumbled, before looking up at Slade. "I love you."

"I love you too. More than anything else in the world." the man answered, his voice grave.

"That means everything to me. Now shut up and fuck me!" Robin grinned.

Now it was Slade's turn to follow orders, but he didn't mind. Not one bit.

_The End_

A/N: I'm WORKING on Black Sheep 3 I swear! I just need a bit more time to focus… in the mean while read the work of **Jayto**, and another one of my favorite authors: **Kawaii-kuro! **The first needs no introductions, I think you have all found her work and love it… the later has this amazing smexy Sladin called **Sladomasochism** (I dare you not to love that title!) and a wonderful AU story called **Het Vogellied **it's only two chapters, but it's brilliant and tragic and beautiful and I love it! So go read… I feel these two will push me downwards on the 'Favorite Sladin-writer'-list, if there is one, and if I'm on it… Hmmm… wait… maybe you SHOULDN'T read them?! Stay away! ;)


	81. Web Affair

Hi! As some of you might have noticed, "Delightful Drabbles" has gotten over 1000 reviews! Number 1000 was **Ash4ever **and, as a little thank you, I offered her a drabble, naturally! She FINALLY –grins at her- came up with what she wanted, and it was very interesting. It really consisted of two words, except the pairing, and the words were… Online Dating. Wanna know what I did with it? Well, read the damn story then! And don't think I've gotten enough reviews! If it hits 2000 I will write and draw exclusively for that person for a year! –lol- ONLY JOKING! I mean… it actually MIGHT one day…. now I got scared…

It's a free-standing story and about 22-23 pages...

**

* * *

**

**Web Affair**

It was 2:17 AM, and Robin stared listlessly at the screen in front of him. It was always around this time at night when research and reports lost a bit of their usual thrill, and he tended to drift off into cyberspace for a while. It could be a link in Wikipedia, which had nothing to do with what he was searching for, but managed to draw his eyes, or it could be an article or two in an online news paper… it could even, though he cringed at the admission, be a silly game of shooting ducks.

This time, it was a banner. A banner he had seen many, many times, but always ignored. It was, after all, nothing he was interested in.

'Would you like to meet someone special?' it said, in bold, pink letters, with a lot of little throbbing hearts around it. 'Find your perfect match in five minutes, right in your own city!' the message continued.

_Yeah, good luck with that…_ Robin snorted to himself. The banner-animation went on, however, and somehow Robin still looked at it.

'Take our test now, there is someone waiting for you!'

Robin was about to close the window, but something made him hesitate.

_Test, huh?_ He admitted it. He _loved_ tests. IQ-tests, personality tests… he only logged onto Facebook for the quizzes. It would only take a few minutes… what was the harm, really?

He clicked.

A few minutes later, he was immersed in a personality test which started the whole thing, apart from the usual age and gender questions. The page didn't seem to have an age-limit, so Robin put down '16' and 'male' and typed in a hotmail-address he had created for these kinds of things, like his Facebook account, for example. Screen names were used, and Robin hesitated for a moment, before smirking to himself and typing 'Bird Boy'. He was proud to be named after a bird, and flying through the air like one, was actually one of the best things about being a hero.

The test started with simple questions like hobbies, favorite colors and things like that. The answers would appear on his bio-page, he was informed, so Robin chose his words carefully, without outright lying. It then went on to personality-questions, some very obscure and all _very_ personal.

The test soon finished, but to Robin's irritation no results came up. Instead there were a few questions about what he was looking for in a partner. Robin had not considered this part at all, and muttered, staring at the first inquiry.

'Preferred gender'.

Robin chewed his bottom lip. He blushed and chose 'male'. He wasn't embarrassed, exactly, he had just never gotten the question before… reporters always asked what his dream girl should look like, and all Cy and BB talked about was girls as well. Robin didn't want to talk about girls. He wanted to talk about hard muscle, amazing abs, wide shoulders and, this was important; _flat_ chests. Preferably somewhat hairy. Being truthful in a web-survey might be a small step in the right direction, but at least it _was_ a step…

'What geographical area or areas are you interested in?'

Again Robin thought about it. He could choose a completely different part of the country… maybe he _should_… but he was very curious. He often felt quite alone, and sometimes he suspected there just _weren't_ any other gay males in Jump City. At _all_. Not that he had_ looked_, really. He suspected there must be clubs and stuff, but there were probably age-limits as well… and the age-thing was quite important. Robin glanced downwards on the screen. Yeah. That question was next. He took a deep breath and picked Jump City as the only area. He probably wouldn't get any matches, but at least then he would _know_.

'What is your partner's preferred age?'

Robin didn't hesitate this time; he chose three age-groups; '25-30', '30-35', and '35-40'. He wanted someone older, and this fact he was_ very_ sure about. His biggest turn-off was immaturity, and that might be explained by living with two of the most immature males in the history of the planet. Robin loved his team-mates like brothers and sisters, but, as with siblings, 'you shall not kill' was the commandment to remember.

He clicked the 'finished'-button and waited. A new text appeared.

'Thank you. We will take your preferences in consideration when choosing your matches, but your results will also depend on the personality test. The process will take one minute.'

Robin's stomach tingled and he laughed out aloud at himself. He couldn't believe he was nervous because of a stupid net-dating site! Then there was a soft chime and the text changed.

'Results:  
You are confident and have leader skills, which you find useful in your career. You sometimes feel isolated from your friends, family and co-workers. You are looking for a partner who can match you in intelligence and physical fitness, but you also want someone who can take charge, especially intimately.'

"What the hell?!" Robin snorted, and blushed to his roots.

_Okay, so they might not be completely WRONG, but how the hell did they come up with it? Was it the age-thing? Those strange father-figure queries? The bondage question?_

The text, however, continued.

'You are inexperienced when it comes to relationships and need someone to lead you. You are attracted to extremes, to figures of light and good or dark and evil, something that might be based either in your naivety as an inexperienced young man or in your personal history. This pull towards the extraordinary might prove dangerous, but for you it is like a magnet.'

Robin frowned again. He didn't like this page. It was far too personal. Far too correct. Couldn't it just match him up with the help of astrological signs or something? Sure, that was bull-shit, but at least it wouldn't make him feel this exposed.

'Stand by for matches.'

Robin tensed. Suddenly a list of screen-names appeared and Robin whistled under his breath. There was at least thirty! In Jump! He read the information at the top.

'Congratulations. You are now free to browse the bios of your matches as well as exchange messages on the site. There is also a live chat-service. Please read our safety recommendations before agreeing to meet anyone in person, and do not give out personal information.'

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Robin muttered, and started looking at the matches he had gotten. It was just out of curiosity; he might read a bio or two, but that was _it_… it wouldn't go any further, and he would delete his account right afterwards, of course.

He browsed the list, grinning now and again at the aliases.

'_Leather Master'? I don't think so…_ Robin snickered. _Let's see… 'Adonis', a bit full of himself, perhaps? 'Guy In Suit', that sounds nice… thanks for THAT kink, Bruce… 'Ducky'!? HELL no… 'Big Bad'… hmmm… really? 'Beach 2010'? Sounds like a project… 'The Librarian'? Either he likes rather bad movies or… well… I might click on him… "Professor'? Even better… going up the smart-scale… and down again now with 'Buff Dude'… a steroid-mental breakdown waiting to happen… Hmmm… what to choose…?_

Suddenly there was a little chiming sound and a pop-up window appeared.

'Big Bad invites you to the chat room.'

Robin jumped. What the hell!? He then noticed the little indicator in the corner, marking him as online for the chat-function, and cursed. He wanted to just choose 'no' and be done with it, but he had been taught to be polite…

"I'll just say hi and then make an excuse…" he mumbled, and accepted. A separate chat-window opened. Immediately a message appeared.

Big Bad: You accepted. I'm pleased.

Robin snorted, and the conversation began.

Bird Boy: Well, I just wanted to find out how this worked… I have to go soon, though.

Big Bad: How what worked? The chat-function or online flirting?

Bird Boy: The chat-function! I didn't intend to flirt!

Big Bad: No? You ARE on a dating-page, you are aware of that, right?

Bird Boy: Ha-ha… yes, I am… But I just joined a few moments ago, to take the test and stuff… I was just curious…

Big Bad: Curiosity is very important in life, I agree. So you are new to this?

Bird Boy: Very… ;)

Big Bad: I just checked your profile. You are really only 16?

Bird Boy: Yeah… how about you?

Big Bad: I'm 30+… Is that a problem for you?

Bird Boy: No. Is my age for you?

Big Bad: Somewhat. I don't want to be tagged as a pedophile.

Bird Boy: Hmmm… you might want to change your screen-name to "Slightly Bad".

Big Bad: Humor. I like that. I've heard it's useful in some cases.

Bird Boy: XD

Big Bad: Excuse me?

Bird Boy: Errr… it was… a smiley?

Big Bad: Oh, yes. Of course.

Bird Boy: Are you sure you're not 70+?

Big Bad: Do not disrespect your elders. I'm old enough to spank you.

Bird Boy: Ooohhh… that sounds interesting… ;)

Big Bad: You surprise me... I thought that last line might scare you away.

Bird Boy: I do not scare easily.

Big Bad: No, you are very brave, aren't you?

Bird Boy: Yes.

Big Bad: Brave enough to meet?

Bird Boy: That was… fast…

Big Bad: Have you seen our compatibility results? It's 93%... I think that is worth considering…

Bird Boy: It's only a stupid test…

Big Bad: Yes. We are both in Jump, though. We are both awake this time of night…

Bird Boy: And that's enough for us to hook up?

Big Bad: There might be more… the question is if you want to find out?

Bird Boy: It's… not that easy… I mean, you sound fun, and I've checked your bio out now too, but… well... I'm… not exactly out of the closet…

Big Bad: I understand. I have things on the line too. I'm rather well known in Jump, and, let us be honest here, you ARE a bit on the young side…

Bird Boy: You are afraid of your reputation? Well, me too…

Big Bad: Fear is never a reason not to do something.

Bird Boy: What about common sense?

Big Bad: Common sense is for common people. Not for US.

* * *

Robin chuckled, and wrote on.

* * *

Bird Boy: True, I guess. Still, I want to know more about you.

Big Bad: Fair enough. We are on an online dating site, so let's date online.

Bird Boy: Yeah, but how do we do that, exactly?

Big Bad: Leave that up to me, for now. How about we meet here in the chat room tomorrow evening at 8 PM?

Bird Boy: Okay. I'll be here if I can... I can't make any definite promises though.

Big Bad: No one can. I hope I'll 'see' you here tomorrow.

Bird Boy: Bye!

Big Bad: Good bye, little bird.

Bird Boy: Err… I'm Bird Boy.

Big Bad: Little bird is so much cuter.

Bird Boy: Big Bad likes cute?

Big Bad: I'm complicated.

* * *

Robin laughed out aloud this time.

* * *

Bird Boy: All right, complicated guy… I'll see you…

* * *

Robin logged out and collapsed on his bed with a smile on his face for once. It was still there when he fell asleep.

* * *

Slade leaned back in his chair and smirked smugly._ Finally_ his little prey had taken the bait. It had been challenging to hack into the hero's computer and plant the malware which made sure the banner for the dating-site was shown on almost all the pages the teen regularly visited, but then again… he had also built the dating-site. It had been an experiment, really, something which, if Robin fell for the trap, would let Slade know a lot of very intimate details about the young man, and to say it worked would be an understatement.

Slade tapped his fingers against the chair's armrest. There was just one thing. The compatibility results. The test _was_ real, and he had taken it himself to create his own screen-name. The rest of the aliases were fakes, although, if Robin had chosen any of them, Slade would be able to assume their role instead. Ninety-three percent... it was high. Impossibly high. Interestingly high. Only the fact that Robin was looking for an older male as a partner, was fascinating. Another 'date' would let him get to know the young man even better, but the original reasons; blackmail and control, seemed somewhat less desirable right now. Slade frowned. He seldom wavered on a goal, once it was set. Curious.

* * *

Robin logged on a full five minutes early the next day, and at eight sharp, 'Big Bad's' screen-name lit up.

* * *

Big Bad: Good evening. I see you managed to make it.

Bird Boy: Yeah, been a quiet day, actually… sooo… what do we do now?

Big Bad: Have you eaten?

Bird Boy: Errr… no, not really, just grabbed a slice of pizza for lunch.

Big Bad: Well, then, let's start with that. Do you like Thai?

Bird Boy: Yes?

Big Bad: here you go.

* * *

A link suddenly appeared, and Robin shrugged as he clicked on it. It led to one of Jump's better Thai restaurants; The Oriental Palace, the page opening in a new window so he could still chat with his date.

* * *

Bird Boy: Are we going to browse the menu and eat pretend food, or what? ;)

Big Bad: Nothing of the sort. They deliver. What would you like?

Bird Boy: The rice and chicken, I think, nothing too filling.

Big Bad: Very well. I'll make my order and tell them to put the next order of rice and chicken on my tab, all you have to do is call. That way we are still anonymous.

Bird Boy: You don't have to pay!

Big Bad: Please. It's my pleasure. I'm very traditional. You can treat me to something next time.

Bird Boy: Well, okay… Have you ordered yet?

Big Bad: Just finished.

Bird Boy: Ok, I'll call.

* * *

Robin placed his order, and the person taking it said the bill would be taken care off, but sounded a bit bemused, especially when Robin gave his address.

* * *

Bird Boy: There. That was a bit strange.

Big Bad: Well, this is MY version of online dating, just chatting is not enough.

Bird Boy: I didn't say I didn't like it… so… what to do while we wait for the food?

Big Bad: I'm going to take you to Venice.

Bird Boy: Pardon?

Big Bad: Just follow this link.

* * *

A click later and Robin was standing on a small square in a virtual rendition of an amazing-looking city.

* * *

Bird Boy: Wow…

Big Bad: It's rather nice, isn't it? We can both control where to go, any suggestions?

Bird Boy: Well, I've never been… all I know about Venice is that they have a lot of canals…

Big Bad: Very well, I'll take you on a little tour, but if something catches your interest, just say so or click on it.

* * *

His date really knew the place and its history, and Robin found himself swept away in all the sites and stories. Now and again he moved them out of their path as he had spotted an interesting statue or building, but whatever he decided to look at, the man could tell him all about. Suddenly the doorbell announced the food arriving, and Robin excused himself to run get it before his team-mates got too nosey.

* * *

Bird Boy: I'm back! It smells good.

Big Bad: Then let's eat. Why not some classical music while we do?

Bird Boy: I'd like that, I assume you have a link? ;)

Big Bad: That I do. Here you go.

* * *

Soon Vivaldi was streaming out of Robin's speakers, and he settled down with his food, now and then typing a message or two, mainly questions.

* * *

Bird Boy: So, what do you do for a living? I know you can't tell me any specifics, but in general?

Big Bad: My work mainly consists of testing and analyzing security systems.

Bird Boy: Wow! Sounds interesting!

Big Bad: I would ask about you, but I guess school?

Bird Boy: It's… complicated.

Big Bad: Is that so? Drop-out?

Bird Boy: Hey! The other way around, actually, I have a college-degree.

Big Bad: Ah, so you really ARE a young genius, aren't you?

Bird Boy: Let's just say that there's a reason I'm looking for someone older and more mature… But I'm not like the guys in "The Big Bang Theory" or anything like that!

Big Bad: I'm guessing that's a TV-show or movie?

Bird Boy: TV-show… comedy… check it out, it's actually funny!

Big Bad: Well, if you recommend it, I just might.

Bird Boy: Is your food good, what did you have?

Big Bad: Kaeng phet ped yang

Bird Boy: Oh, god… duck?!

Big Bad: Excuse me? Is that bad?

Bird Boy: Never mind. I'll tell you if we ever get to talk about embarrassing personal phobias.

Big Bad: You are a very intriguing young man.

Bird Boy: And if YOU don't learn to use emoticons, I will never know if you are joking or not!

Big Bad: I wouldn't want to take away the mystery…

* * *

Robin laughed and put away the food carton.

* * *

Bird Boy: So what now?

Big Bad: How about an art-gallery?

* * *

They spent the rest of the evening exploring different virtual environments, but as midnight approached, Robin started to realize that he would need to get some sleep.

* * *

Bird Boy: It's been great, but I have to hit the sack soon.

Big Bad: I agree. It's getting late. Can I see you again?

Bird Boy: I would love too! How about tomorrow?

* * *

As soon as Robin had pushed 'enter' which sent the message, he wanted to slap his own forehead.

"Way to be needy and pushy, idiot…" he muttered to himself.

* * *

Big Bad: Why not? Same time tomorrow?

Bird Boy: Great! But it's my turn to plan something. Make sure you have popcorn at home; I think I'll take you to a movie.

Big Bad: Will do.

Bird Boy: Okay… bye then!

Big Bad: Wait. Aren't you forgetting something?

Bird Boy: Err… what?

Big Bad: Isn't it traditional to end a date, particularly such a good one, with a kiss? And remember, I AM a traditionalist.

* * *

Robin found himself grinning like an idiot.

* * *

Bird Boy: Well, how are you going to pull THIS off, then? ;)

Big Bad: I'm afraid we have to resort to a little thing called imagination…

Bird Boy: Okay…

Big Bad: So… I would like to imagine caressing your chin with my fingers and tilting your head up…

Bird Boy: Hey! Who says you're taller?!

Big Bad: I'm 6' 4"

Bird Boy: Okay. You're taller.

Big Bad: How tall are you?

Bird Boy: Let's just leave it at 'you're taller', shall we?

Big Bad: very well… maybe I should continue to call you my "little bird" instead of Bird Boy?

Bird Boy: If you want a fist in your mouth. Please. You were tilting my head up…?

Big Bad: You are feisty. I like it. Well, I'm tilting your head up, looking into your beautiful eyes, watching them close slowly as I lean in. I close mine as well. My lips brush yours softly, once, twice.

* * *

Robin couldn't help himself; he touched his own lips with his fingertips before starting typing.

* * *

Bird Boy: I move a bit closer, parting my lips a little.

Big Bad: I feel you asking for more and deepen the kiss only slightly, nibbling on your lower lip, before straightening up, smiling down at you.

Bird Boy: Hmpfff… I wanted a bit more that that…. ;)

Big Bad: It's only our first date, be patient…

Bird Boy: People keep telling me that…

Big Bad: What people?

Bird Boy: Oh, just… people… Thank you for a great night!

Big Bad: Thank you. Sleep well, my little bird.

Bird Boy: You too, Baddie…

Big Bad: Baddie?!

Bird Boy: If you can do it, so can I…

Big Bad: Very well. I will 'see' you tomorrow.

Bird Boy: Good night.

* * *

The Titan logged out, and, once again, he slept with a smile on his face, dreaming about a tall man kissing him senseless against a wall.

* * *

Slade was smiling too, but his grey-blue eye was glittering with more mischief than happiness. He had to admit he had had a nice evening, though. Very unproductive, granted, but it couldn't all be about making money or launching diabolical plans, could it? Well… diabolical plans not involving a certain young man. Robin had impressed him with his curiosity and knowledge. When he first came to Jump City, Slade had thought Robin was just another teen hero with, he had to admit, a good technique, but just enough brain cells to shout 'Titan's Go!' at the top of his voice. The way he lead his team, however, was a sign of something more, and that's when Slade started teasing the teen with mind-games and riddles. So far Robin hadn't disappointed him, and tonight he had excelled. Slade rather looked forward to tomorrow.

* * *

Robin hadn't meant to say anything, _really_ he hadn't, but when there's something new in your life, it's very hard not to talk about it.

"So, what do you think about all those dating-sites?" he asked no one in particular as the Titans had an early dinner the next evening.

"Humbug." muttered Raven.

"What, you've been on one? Trying to pick up girls online, man?" Cyborg grinned.

"Robin's on the proo-oowl!" Beast Boy sang and snickered.

"Please? Why would Robin want to lift females?" Starfire asked.

"Pick up, as in ask out… date…" Robin explained offhandedly. This discussion wasn't going _quite_ in the right direction. "No, I mean, I've seen this ad for one all over the place, where you are supposed to take a test and find your soul mate or something."

"Humbug." Raven muttered again.

"Come on, Rae, not _everyone_ tries to date through _books_." Beast Boy snorted. "Really, Rob? They say you can just take a test?"

"Yes… haven't you seen the banner? Pink? Stupid hearts?"

"Nope. Can't say that I have." Beast Boy shrugged, and the others shook their heads as well.

Robin frowned. That was odd. Okay, they might not visit the same sites he did, but he knew for a fact they all liked to browse the same game-page, and that was always plastered with the ad.

"Yeah, well… just a stupid site." Robin mumbled and forgot about it for about an hour.

* * *

He remembered again as he passed Beast-Boy's room and the changeling yelled from within.

"Eat cheese-cake rodents!"

Robin stuck his head in.

"Playing 'Fat Rats'?"

"Yeah, wanna join?"

Robin checked his watch, but it was only a bit after six, and it wasn't like he had to exactly get ready before his date. Score one for online dating.

"Sure."

Beast Boy was a bit surprised, but soon the teens were involved in a duel where feeding a rat until it exploded was the main goal. It was completely useless and juvenile, but also vey, very addictive.

* * *

Soon Robin realized that he hadn't seen a single dating-site ad.

"Hey, can I just check something?" he asked, and as his vegan-friend nodded, Robin browsed through a few games. No ads.

"They might be shown only within certain time-frames, though…" he muttered to himself. "Maybe it's too early?"

"Errr… what?" Beast Boy asked, wondering if his dear leader was showing early signs of insanity.

"Oh, nothing. Listen, I just have to check a few things, okay? Be right back." Robin said and disappeared out the door.

Beast Boy sighed. He knew that little frown Robin had been wearing very well. The guy was in research-mood. He wouldn't be back. The changeling picked a game for one player instead.

* * *

Robin, on the other had, was knocking on Raven's door.

"Hey." he said as it opened just slightly. "Can I borrow your laptop? I have to check something."

"With anyone else I would say that they are in a building full of computers, so why _mine_…" the magic-user smirked slightly. "But since it's you…" she said, and stepped aside so Robin could enter.

* * *

Two other friends later, and no ad. Robin then logged onto his own PC and… there it was. He did a quick check of the other's again, making them somewhat more curious about their leader's new obsession.

Robin locked himself in his room, staring at his screen.

"So it's only on mine, huh?" he mumbled to himself again. "Well, okay, so you can get different ads depending on where you are in the world, but in the same _building_? I don't think so… something is up…"

* * *

It took him an hour to find the malware, and once he did, he hesitated. Who had done this? Who had the brains? There were several possibilities, just counting Jump, and, to be honest, he might find the culprit in this very building. No, he figured, if this was one of Cyborg's and Beast Boy's pranks, he would have heard about it by now… lord, the stuff they would have found out! Robin blushed. Then he realized that _someone _knew, and paled again.

"Shit."

Who? Red X was rather good at technology, and so was Chang. And Gizmo. And Control Freak. Any of them might have done it, but somehow, Robin couldn't match this "Big Bad" to any of them. Not that it was hard to role-play online… and his height, he might have lied about that. Might not even be a _he_… It was just that there _was_ someone who matched, both in intelligence, appearance and the way he expressed himself.

"Slade."

Yes. Slade fit. Of course, there was no way to tell for _sure_. And the man's motives? Why the hell would the villain spend his night showing him amazing art and architecture and _cyber-kissing_ him?! Robin couldn't wrap his mind around that one. That's why he left the male-ware where it was.

* * *

Right before eight Robin logged in, just like last night, and this time he found his date waiting. The teen smiled, in a slightly bloodthirsty way. He would play along and enjoy this, he decided; it might even be really fun. He had finished planning their date early that morning, before he figured the trap out, but he would stick to it.

* * *

Bird Boy: Hi! Do you have the popcorn ready?

Big Bad: So a movie it is, then?

Bird Boy: Yes, it is. I'm going to send you a link to it right now, okay? It's a pay-per-view kind of thing. On me, of course!

Big Bad: You are aware that there is such a thing as free, streaming video online, aren't you?

Bird Boy: Yes. That's illegal. I'm not condoning it.

Big Bad: Oh, my… I'm starting to think you lied about your age. I have trouble picturing a teenager reasoning like that.

Bird Boy: Yeah, well, try. ;) Okay, so I watch a BIT, but it would be cheap to treat you to a stolen movie, right?

Big Bad: You might be right. Wouldn't want you to get the wrong impression of me.

* * *

Robin grinned to himself. If this really _was _Slade, he had to reconsider what he thought he knew about the man. He quite liked the sarcastic sense of humor the guy seemed to possess, even though he appeared completely baffled when it came to something as simple as emoticons. He sent the link and clicked on it himself, before settling back. He had pushed a plush, comfortable chair up in front of the computer-screen, and with the wireless keyboard in his lap, he could still write.

* * *

Bird Boy: Do you like what I have chosen?

Big Bad: Yes. I quite like the old Hitchcock-classics, and North by Northwest is one of my favorites.

Bird Boy: Good! Agents, fake and mistaken identities, dangerous romances… I quite like it myself…

* * *

Robin smirked.

* * *

Big Bad: It seems fitting.

Bird Boy: What do you mean?

Big Bad: Oh, nothing important. The file has finished loading now, are you ready to watch?

Bird Boy: Yes… lets.

* * *

They ended up writing little comments as they watched the movie, the first, naturally, at Hitchcock's cameo at the very beginning. They both seemed to mainly focus on the film, though, and it left Robin with an urge to see more.

* * *

Bird Boy: I'm going to look for a collector's box or something, these needs to be added to my movie-library.

Big Bad: I am starting to feel jealous of Cary Grant.

Bird Boy: Oh, poor you! Well, are you ready for the next thing?

Big Bad: Always. What is it?

* * *

Right then, a red light started blinking and the alarm blaring.

* * *

Bird Boy: I'm sorry, I have to go! Tomorrow? Same time?

Big Bad: What's the emergency?

Bird Boy: Family-stuff, I really have to run. Tomorrow?

Big Bad: All right. Be careful.

* * *

Robin was already about to log out when he saw his date's last message.

"'Be careful'? That doesn't sound like Slade…" he muttered, and, though he couldn't explain why, he felt slightly disappointed.

* * *

Slade snorted to himself. Why the hell had he added the last part? Not only didn't he want to admit that he actually _wanted _his little online-fling to be safe, it was also a very strange thing to write, and could easily be a clue to Robin that his date knew who he was… what was it to be careful about with a 'normal' family emergency…? For a teenager that could be anything from his parents shouting that dinner was ready, to making him clean his room or do his homework. Slade had managed to reveal that he knew, or suspected, that it was more serious than that.

He shook his head at his own slip-up and activated the cameras he had available around the city. Some he had placed himself, but most were regular security-cameras which he had hacked and now could control at will. He soon found Cinderblock and cursed. Robin would blame _him_ for that, wouldn't he? And for _once _he had nothing to do with the walking rock's path of destruction.

Soon enough the Titans appeared, and Slade found himself watching until the green and the metal teen had distracted Cinderblock enough for Robin to construct a brilliant trap of jump-cords, tripping the thing. Raven then magically poured cement from a nearby building site on top of the struggling monster. Starfire quickly dried it with the heat from her star bolts, and the city was once again safe. A perfect team effort. Slade snorted again. He knew for a fact that Robin could take down Cinderblock himself, his team was just a bit of flash and fun, not really _necessary_, at least that's how _he _saw it. Slade switched off the monitors, trying to ignore a feeling of relief.

* * *

The next evening it started to feel like routine to Robin, logging in at a few minutes to eight. His date appeared online almost immediately.

* * *

Big Bad: I hope everything went all right last night?

Bird Boy: Yeah, sorry I had to run like that, stuff happened. Hopefully it will be quiet tonight, though.

* * *

"It better be…" Slade growled to himself. He had put word out that he wanted the criminals to lay low tonight, and most knew better than to piss him off.

* * *

Big Bad: We can always hope. So, where were we going when we were so rudely interrupted last night?

* * *

Robin snorted. When he had seen Cinderblock, he had been even more confused. Would Slade interrupt their date? Well, the man didn't necessarily have to be responsible, and, after talking to the cops, it seemed the old road-bump had broken out on his own, but… well… you never knew with Slade.

* * *

Bird Boy: It's a virtual world. You create your own avatar and use it to navigate through the place… of course you don't have to create someone who looks like YOU, if you don't want too…

Big Bad: Are YOU going to?

* * *

Robin thought about it for a moment. He wanted his _date_ to be truthful, and, since he already knew what Robin looked like, although with a mask, why not?

* * *

Bird Boy: Yeah. I mean, it's not like we will recognize each other, even if we have met before…

Big Bad: All right, I'll see what I can do with the choices available.

Bird Boy: Great! I'll see you in Paris in five minutes, then!

Big Bad: Paris? Sounds romantic. I like it.

* * *

Robin snickered. If this was Slade, then he had some nice blackmailing material now… the man claiming to like something romantic almost seemed funny… and a bit exciting.

* * *

Bird Boy: CU in a mo.

* * *

Robin quickly picked out a lithe male body, which still had some rather nicely defined muscles on it, and dressed it in a pair of black, snug leather trousers and a white t-shirt. The avatars looked quite real, although slightly too perfect, naturally. He chose a black, messy, spiky hairdo, a bit like his own, and hesitated when it came to eye-color. He ended up picking bright blue, in the end, his real color. It didn't really matter if the man found this out, the combination might have been unusual, but not completely unheard of. Robin entered the world, and suddenly stood on a boulevard in Eighteenth century Paris, looking horribly out of place. He had chosen this world, though, because it was purely a scenic one, and not many came here, so it would be easy to find his date. He hoped. All new arrivals in this world would appear here first, unless they had codes to other destinations, so Robin looked around. No date. There was no one here, but suddenly a man popped into existence.

The world had its own chat-function, and text appeared over the man's head.

"So this is Paris? Quite a place."

Robin could do little but stare at the figure on the screen. The tall, muscled avatar was dressed in a nice but simple black suit, without a tie. The height, the body, everything matched so well with his suspect. There were some things he was confused about, though.

"You have white hair? At 30?" Robin asked.

"You are amazingly rude." the avatar shook its head sadly. The man had chosen grey-blue eyes, and that color also matched the one Robin had glimpsed through the slit of the metal mask a time or two.

"Oh. Sorry."

"It used to be a light blond, but it actually turned white early. It's a genetic thing. And I said 30+"

"It's not that I don't like it, it looks good!" Robin defended himself "It was just a bit surprising. Love the beard."

"Love your eyes. Real color?"

"Yes."

"Amazing."

The avatars couldn't blush, but Robin could and did.

"Thanks. Have you figured out the controls?"

"I'm starting to. They are pretty simple, aren't they?" the man said, and started to move around.

"Yeah, there are a lot of choices, but they are limited. You can point-and-click to walk, or right-click to interact, a bit like an old-fashioned adventure-game. This level is just the basics, there are adventure-levels where you have to use the voice-chat, because you need to use the keyboard to navigate and fight."

"Sounds interesting. Shall we explore for a bit?"

"Yes, this is quite a nice place, though it's 3D-generated and not photographs like in Venice. But I thought we could just walk around, chat, and get to know each other better… I mean… as much as we can."

"I'd like that. Do you have any questions for me?" the man asked as they headed towards the closest building.

"I don't know… I don't want to ask something stupid, like your favorite color or anything…" Robin grinned to himself. No, he wanted to ask questions that would tell him if this man really was who he suspected he was.

"Ask something else, then… I believe the answer is the blue of your eyes, though…"

"Flatterer! Well, a real question, then… tell me something about your own body you're not happy with."

"That was a hard one."

"Oh, don't be like that! We all have something!"

"So, why don't you start, then?" the man's avatar seemed to managed to look smug, even though facial expressions didn't exactly include that emotion.

"Very well, but it's cheating." Robin snorted to himself. He seemed to have to bait the hook with more honesty to get Slade to bite. "You know I'm not that happy about my height, already."

"Is your height now in proportion?" his date asked and walked up to him, so Robin had to tilt his avatar's head back, because it would look rather silly with it staring the man in the chest.

"Just slightly shorter, I think, if you are really over 6 feet."

"Well, I think it's the perfect height for you. Anything else?"

"My ears. They are a bit too big."

"Nonsense, I'm sure."

"Your turn."

"All right. I broke my left big toe when I was a kid, and I always thought it stuck out at a slightly weird angle after that."

"That's not fair! It has to be something other's can actually SEE! Who cares about your toe?!" Robin was getting frustrated. There was no way he would be able to get the man's right boot off, after all.

"Again, you are being quite rude, young man… is there a spanking-function built into this game, I wonder?"

Robin swallowed. He really didn't want the man to browse through all the interaction-options, because there was quite a few naughty ones.

"How about an apology instead? Sorry about mocking your big toe. I'm sure it's very pretty."

"Thank you."

* * *

Slade chuckled. He debated with himself whether or not he should reveal anything else. Would Robin be able to guess? It was dangerous to leave too many clues, but, at the same time, he felt a strange thrill doing it.

* * *

"There is one more thing" the man told him.

"Oh?"

"Years ago I hurt my eye in an accident."

Robin's heart started to beat faster.

"I'm so sorry. Badly?"

"Quite. I lost it."

_Slade. It's Slade! _There was no longer any doubt. Robin didn't want the man to find out he knew quite yet, though. He activated the interaction-tool and soon his arms went around Slade's waist.

"Really? I'm sorry, but don't worry. I don't care about things like that…" Robin let the man know. "Does it hurt?"

"No. Not at all. It was a long time ago."

"How did it happen?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you some day, but now is not the time."

"Okay, I understand. Let's keep exploring, and I think it's your turn for a question…"

Robin decided to take this opportunity to find out as much as he possibly could about the man he was convinced was Slade, and the next hour they spent talking about all of the forbidden subjects, like politics and religion. They found themselves agreeing on a surprising amount of details, and Robin felt amazingly relaxed in the man's presence. They soon had walked down more street than they cared to count, though, and it was a bit awkward to type and navigate at the same time.

"Maybe we should just return to the chat for a bit?" Robin asked.

"There is just one thing I want to do first." the man said, and again, his image seemed to smirk.

"What?" Robin asked, feeling a bit nervous.

"Well, this is the third date, isn't it?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, a third date, with adults, traditionally means they might consider to take things… further…"

"Hmmm… really? And how-?"

"I've found some very interesting interaction-options." Slade said, and, before he found the time to react, Robin saw his avatar being thoroughly kissed. It was a strangely erotic sight, since it happened to look quite a bit like him. He browsed through the options of joined interaction and soon his arms were around Slade's neck. Taking things a bit further, Robin quickly has his thighs around the man's hips as well, although it left him blushing. He could feel himself harden, and bit his lip. He couldn't let this go on…

As the kissing came to a temporary halt, Robin typed a few words in quickly.

"Who knew you felt like this, Slade…?"

The man's avatar didn't move at all for several seconds and only then did a reply show up.

"How long have you known?"

"I suspected since yesterday afternoon. I discovered that no one else had the banners for the site."

"Clearly a mistake on my part. I guess the 'date' is over?"

"No. You are not getting off that easy, Slade. We are going to talk. Face-to-face."

"Fine. Meet me on the docks in twenty minutes."

"No. YOU will meet ME outside the main entrance to the Tower. I will deactivate the outside security. And you will be there in ten."

"Demanding little brat, aren't you?"

"Yes. And the clock is ticking."

* * *

Robin logged out without waiting for a reply, and shut off his computer. His heart was still pounding, but for different reasons. What the hell had he done? Invited one of Jump's, and possibly the world's, most dangerous criminals to the island? Idiot! But he needed to speak, or rather yell, at him, and he was damned if he would come to a place of _Slade's _choosing.

Eight minutes. Robin got up. He looked down on his uniform and muttered a curse. He didn't want to wear that now. For some reason it just didn't feel like it was fitting. This was _personal _business, not official. He ran for the wardrobe and a few moments later he was on his way to the elevator, now in a pair of black jeans and white t-shirt, matching what he had been wearing as an avatar, except that his pants weren't leather. They were just as snug, though.

"I'm going out for some air, I'll set the alarm when I get back." Robin called to Cyborg and Beast Boy, who was playing video-games in the living-room.

"Sure thing, man." Cyborg waved. Robin liked to take walks among the cliffs, especially when he needed to clear his head. The team knew better than to try to stop him.

Robin checked his mask and his belt as the elevator traveled downwards. He had brought both, naturally, because there was a good risk there might be fighting involved. As he stepped out into the warm summer night, eight minutes had passed.

"You're late." a voice scolded him from the shadows.

"No. _You're_ early."

"Made it in five."

"Very good. Want a cookie?" Robin drawled.

"No, but a bird would be nice." The shadow moved, and suddenly, Slade stood before him. Robin gasped and took a step back. The man wasn't wearing his mask, not even armor, just the tight, black Kevlar uniform, his boots and his belt. His hair really _was_ white, and the right eye covered by a black patch, while the left eye glittered with some strange mixture of mirth and… Robin wasn't sure, but it made his stomach tingle pleasantly.

"You are here to get your ass kicked, nothing else." Robin muttered, but didn't actually attack. He glanced up at the Tower. It was impossible for anyone to see them from this angle, and it was getting dark to boot, even thought the lights form the tower lit up the surroundings quite well, but it still felt a bit too close. He gestured towards the rocky outcrops of the island. "That way."

"You are taking me to a special place to 'kick my ass'?" Slade chuckled. "I'm flattered."

"Just shut up."

"The Robin I got to know was better at expressing himself." Slade snorted, but actually followed Robin's directions.

The teen led them to his favorite place on the island, a v-shaped wedge between the cliffs, facing the water. The bottom was made up of soft, white sand, and the rock created walls on either side, making sure the spot was out of the wind, as well as out of sight. Water filled this place sometimes, during storms and high tides, and had gently rounded some rocks which were sticking out of the sand, making them great to lean against or, as the Titans did from time to time, set their picnic stuff onto, so the sandwiches would stay out of the sand.

"This is cozy. And private." the man commented, as he landed quietly in the sand next to Robin. The teen, however, just folded his arms.

"Why did you do it?"

"Oh, for all the wrong reasons you can imagine…" Slade said lightly and smirked, leaning against the nearest cliff. "Why don't you remove your mask? I'd like to see those eyes of yours for real."

"Don't think so." Robin snorted. "I'm not as… _trusting_… as you." Robin had edited out the insult he had planned to say, but he imagined 'trusting' was a worse one to Slade, anyway.

"It has nothing to do with trust. Well. It does." the man changed his mind. "You see, Robin, I know who _you_ are, so I _do_ trust you to keep _my_ secret. Deal?"

"What do you think you know?" Robin growled.

"Everything. From your past to, well… your very interesting answers on the site's test."

"Prove it."

"Your screen name could just as well have been Circus Boy."

Robin's eyes narrowed. The man knew. He had no choice, he guessed, so he nodded curtly.

"I won't tell unless you do."

"Smart boy… but then again, I already knew that." the man purred. "I'll ask again; remove your mask."

"Whatever, just to make you _happy_." Robin spat and pulled it off.

"Exquisite." the man whispered and stepped closer.

"Stay away, Slade! Remember what you are here for!" Robin snarled and reached for his belt.

"But how can you _kick_ my ass if you can't _reach_ it?" the man smirked.

Robin found his smile rather hypnotizing.

"That's what my bo-staff is for. I wouldn't want to actually _touch_ you." the teen growled, but his words didn't come out sounding as sinister as he would have liked.

"As far as I am concerned, this is still our third date." the man told him, still coming closer, and Robin had no more room to back away.

"This is not a date! You tricked me!" Robin snapped. "You just pretended to… to… get me to _like _you or something!"

"No. I was honest, the compatibility-test was real… it was just the site that was fake."

"_Just _the site? Oh, goodie!" Robin snorted. The man was now so close that Robin brought his hands up in front of him, trying to keep Slade at arm's length.

"You didn't have to click on the banner, you didn't have to take the test, or start chatting with me for that reason… but you did. Because you want this, Robin."

"No, I don't!" Robin objected.

"Really? Then why aren't we fighting?" Slade's hands were suddenly on Robin's hips, pulling him closer, and Robin's hands just flattened themselves uselessly against the man's chest.

"Okay, so maybe I wanted to find someone, but not _you_!" Robin objected again, squirming a bit, although that only seemed to make him brush up harder against the man's front for some reason.

"Really? Then why are we kissing?" Slade asked. He didn't really give Robin time to come up with an answer.

Slade's lips on his weren't at all like Robin had dreamed about. It was better. So much better. He found himself copying his avatar's moves embarrassingly quickly, but this time, Slade's hands were under his ass, holding him up, cupping, kneading and, most importantly, pressing their groins together. The hands were replaced by a hard surface, and Robin realized that he had been sat down on one of the rocks. Slade's hands were now busy tugging his t-shirt up, and Robin just had to help things along. As the shirt was pulled over his head, they had to stop kissing for a moment, but as Slade removed his own top quickly, that made up for the loss of contact. Robin fought an urge to whistle as the chest and abs to die for was revealed. Soon the man was on top of him, kneeling between his thighs, and the kissing continued. Robin took every opportunity to touch and then taste, as much of the man as he could reach. He was insanely hot, and there were no words of caution at all running through his head and spoiling the moment. He cried out as Slade sucked a nipple into his mouth, and tugged at it gently with his lips and teeth. Then Robin pushed at his shoulders.

"Stop. Slade, stop."

The man pulled away, although reluctantly.

"Too much, too soon?" he asked.

Robin smirked.

"Nah… just wanted to see if you _would_ stop if I told you to…" The teen chuckled at the man's expression, and wound his legs harder around him, before using his hands to pull him down back in position. "Now, proceed with what you were doing, please."

Slade chuckled.

"At your service."

"Mmm… I like that…" Robin purred.

"You will return the favor, I hope?"

"Of course. When I'm… not…. oh, god, yes… so angry with you."

"You are _still_ angry?" Slade asked, sounding somewhat perplexed.

"Mmmm… sure I am… don't stop…"

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"Apparently I'm going to let you fuck me on a bloody rock, if you could just shut up and do it!" Robin hissed, and now Slade could _hear _the irritation as well.

"Sorry. I'll get right to it… just one thing…?"

"What?"

"I don't know what kind of anger management classes you take, but I support them fully."

"Just get my pants off."

* * *

Slade smiled, almost to himself. Robin tried to sound confident, but he was actually quite nervous, something Slade picked up upon. He reminded himself that the young man under him hadn't had any real experience, and moved slowly down Robin's body, kissing every square inch of it. As he reached the teen's stomach, Robin sat up, leaning on his elbows, and Slade glanced up into those large, blue eyes, as he swiftly undid the garish yellow belt and dropped it on the sand, before opening the button of the young man's pants with his teeth.

"Oh… god…" he heard Robin mumble, and he couldn't hide a self-satisfied smirk. Now, it wasn't that hard to impress a virgin, but Slade would make sure that all of Robin's sexual encounters in the future would be a disappointment in comparison. He was, after all, quite a cruel man.

He used his teeth on the zipper as well, all the time holding Robin firmly down and in place with his hands on the boy's hips. He then let go momentarily, to yank the teen's jeans and underwear down, before resuming his grip once the clothes were below Robin's knees. The man started to run his hands up and down the teen's hips and thighs, reveling in the feeling of the smooth, hot skin under his fingers. Robin made an impatient, whimpering sound at the back of his throat, and it was no wonder. The teen was very hard and weeping, desperate to be touched. Slade teased him for a bit longer, running his fingers down the inside of the boy's thighs instead. Robin seemed to welcome this as well, though, and tried to part his legs further. There was a sound like a growl, as the teen discovered that he, in fact, couldn't, as his own pants around his ankles stopped him, and Slade chuckled quietly as Robin squirmed and kicked in frustration, finally getting both his shoes and pants off. The eagerness was quite flattering.

Finally Robin could part his legs wider, and did so with an enthusiasm that made Slade quirk an eyebrow as he looked up at him. Robin then blushed deeply, as he only now seemed to realize how horny he must seem, and tried to close his legs again. Slade's hands put an end to such foolery quickly, however, prying them further apart instead.

"Don't pretend you don't want this…." the man warned him, and then, very slowly, lowered his head enough to lick at the drooling tip of Robin's cock.

* * *

Robin cried out and had to press his nails deep into his palms to distract himself enough not to come. The amazing wet heat, with the light suction, felt like it wanted to draw his very soul out through his groin, if that was possible. Robin was quite willing to let that happen, he just wanted the feeling to last a bit longer. That didn't seem to be the case, however.

"Slade… I… I can't…. I'm… going to…." That was all Robin was able to get out. Well. Vocally. Slade had finished him off by hand and pointed his cock upward, thus making streak after steak of hot cum land on Robin's chest, some even splattering across his chin and parted lips. Robin unconsciously darted his tongue out.

* * *

Slade saw the wet, pink tongue and went after it, climbing on top of the teen once more, to press down on his gasping body and lips alike. The taste of the boy was thrilling, and so was the way the teen almost struggled for breath between kisses, but still seemed to want more. Slade's own arousal was almost painful by now, especially since it was constricted.

"Time for some repayment, I think…" Slade whispered.

"You… you want _me _to…?" Robin asked nervously, still trying to catch his breath.

"Oh, yes. And I'm not exactly asking." Slade said and stood up, pulling Robin up with him, before pushing down on his shoulders. "Down on your knees, boy." The man saw an indignant flash in Robin's eyes and chuckled. "Now, now… I know you like someone to take control. I'm doing it. So enjoy. On your knees. Now." The man could almost see the exact moment when Robin's libido took over, and the glare turned into a hooded look of pure desire. Robin then slowly sank down on his knees in the soft sand, which was still slightly warm after a sunny day. The man then enjoyed the feeling of Robin's hands running up his legs towards his crotch, lightly brushing it, but then the movements stopped.

"Err… Slade? How… you know… do I get them open?"  
The man chuckled, undid his belt, and helped Robin find the hidden zipper, so thin it couldn't be felt through the material. The boy then carefully pulled it down and peeled the tight fabric off, until Slade's cock happily sprung free of the far too tight space it had been forced to occupy for a while. Robin's hands were around the base immediately, stroking it, pointing it down enough to tentatively be able to lick it.

"That's good, Robin… you'll learn to love it, trust me… now, I don't want to fuck your face, not this time, so you need to do all the work. Use your tongue, your lips… yeeeessss…. that's a good boy…" Slade was not one to praise to please; Robin earned it. The boy was curious, eager and ready to experiment. He didn't continue with one thing long enough to make the man come, but that wasn't Slade's goal this time. He was sure he would get more opportunities to come in the boy's mouth, and, if this encounter was the only one, he still had a much better place in mind for his seed.

"Don't suck too hard, you are not a vacuum cleaner… mind your teeth. Yes, I _know _that was on purpose. There… that's better. Take a bit more down your throat now… very good… impressive. Mmm….yes, swallow around me. _Good _boy, Robin…" Slade moved his hips just slightly, making Robin moan around his length. "Hmmm… you like that, huh? Seems you might _want_ me to fuck your mouth? Drive my cock down your throat hard and fast… well, I will. Later. First, though, I'm going to fuck your ass." With that Slade withdrew and pulled Robin up from the ground, he then pushed him backwards, albeit not too roughly, until Robin felt the rock at the back of his legs, and all but fell down onto it.

* * *

Robin looked up to see Slade leer down on him in all his naked glory. The teen swallowed audibly. That was a damn scary look, but, at the same time, arousing as hell, and he was already hard again. Slade wanted him. Really, _really _badly. And that was kind of nice… it was just that Robin was pretty sure that the man would go spontaneously deaf now, if he should tell him to stop again. Not that he would. Say stop, that was. Okay, so that cock looked just slightly too massive to actually fit up his ass, but if it really wouldn't work, Slade _would_ stop, right? He would probably just put the head in, and leave it at that… Right?

"I'm so screwed…" Robin whispered to himself.

"In a minute." Slade grinned, before bending down to pick up his belt, immediately finding what he needed. "First I'm going to make you nice and slick."

Robin jumped slightly as the cold nozzle from the small tube of lubrication pressed against his opening and there was a very odd sensation as much of the gel was pressed inside.

"Oh! What-?"

"You'll thank me later. Trust me." Slade said and pressed a finger inside.

* * *

Robin couldn't quite believe it. Another man's finger was inside him. It moved, and it went so deep, and-

"Ahh-yes- AH!" it so easily found his pleasure-spot. Another finger pushed in, and Robin pushed eagerly back. This was absolutely brilliant! He would do this all the time from now on! How could he run around saving people, when something like this felt so good? It was madness!

* * *

Slade smirked as he saw what his mere fingers were doing to the boy. The teen seemed completely willing and relaxed, his opening almost sucking Slade's digits inside, asking for more. He wouldn't need any more preparation, he was more than ready, which, the man had to admit, he was as well. The teen's eyes flew open as Slade replaced his fingers with his erection, and Slade truly enjoyed the way they widened as he pushed forward.

"Uuuuhhh… you… you're too big…"

"No… you are just too tight. Guess what will give first?" Slade smirked and pushed harder, proving himself right, as the head of his cock pushed inside the ring of muscle.

* * *

"AH!" Robin yelped, clawing at the poor rock below him, who had done nothing but provide a suitable place for him to lose his virginity. It hadn't hurt, not exactly, it was just rather sudden, and uncomfortable and… absolutely brilliant again! Robin closed his eyes in bliss, clenching around the intruder and reveling in the amazing flashes of pleasure that brought.

* * *

Slade enjoyed getting massaged by Robin's insides as well, but felt that the boy had had enough time to adjust, so he pushed forward. Robin's eyes snapped open and the incredulous look on the boy's face almost made the man want to laugh out aloud.

"What? You thought that was _all_?" he smirked. "I haven't even started yet."

* * *

Robin wanted to tell Slade that of _course_ he hadn't though that was all of Slade's cock, he just had no idea the thick shaft sliding into him would feel so good, that being filled and stretched like that could make him see galaxies not even Starfire could imagine. What came out, however, was:

"Aaaaarrggghhhhh!"

"That good, huh?" Slade chuckled and pulled out a bit, just to push in even deeper.

"Uh-uh-oh-my-god…" Robin moaned.

"I know I am." the man answered smugly and snapped his hips forward once again, slowly building up a rhythm. "You're so tight, my little bird. I can feel how much you like this, milking me, if I had known what a perfect little fuck you were…" The man let the sentence die out, but Robin could suddenly picture himself being fucked years ago, _much_ too young, but the image still turned him on to no end.

"If… If… I had known… your big cock up my ass… felt this good… I would have spent…. my apprenticeship… on my back…" he panted. "… or… or sucking you off… or riding you while you were… sitting in your chair…"

"I bet you would have loved that…" the man purred, delighted that Robin was up to playing dirty fantasies with him.

"Yes! Oh, god, yes! Love… love you cock… please fuck me, Master!"

"I'm going to fill you with my cum, Apprentice… be a good little fuck-toy and thank your Master."

"Yes… yes, thank you Master. Thank you for… AH! F-for fucking me… f-fill me up, pl-please!"

Who was Slade to deny a pretty, begging boy? He wasn't _that _cruel. He focused his thrusts on Robin's prostate, while closing his hand around the boy's shaft, pumping it just as hard and fast as he was fucking him. It took mere seconds for Robin to scream out his release. The trembling spasms that followed were what Slade had been waiting for, and he let them push him over the edge.

* * *

Robin didn't _think _he'd lost consciousness, but he couldn't quite remember how he ended up on the sand as he opened his eyes again. He shivered slightly as the night air was starting to get to him, and moved closer to the heat pressed up behind him. Then it dawned on him what had happened. Robin jumped to his feet and snatched his pants from the ground pulling them on in a hurry. He had missed his underwear, but just stuffed them in a pocket, before diving for his shirt.

"Any regrets?" Slade's voice asked dryly.

"I- I have to go." Robin mumbled, putting on his belt and taking his shoes in his hands, without looking at Slade once. Who knew, it might make him change his mind. He rushed off in the darkness, leaving a still naked Slade behind.

* * *

The man sighed, rose, and brushed himself off. It had been fun. It was only a one-time-thing and, sure, it was a pity, but he hadn't exactly expected anything more. The boy would feel tormented over this for days, and then bounce back even more determined to defeat him, Slade was sure. He dressed, and then headed back to the city by activating the hidden bridge. He strolled leisurely back to his headquarters, even staying to pick up some food in a place he knew asked no questions, because then no one asked about their back storage room. He had just gotten laid and he felt really good about that part, spent and relaxed in a way no amount of regular exercise could achieve, but there was still a slight frown on his face.

* * *

Robin had returned straight to his room, not seen by anyone, thankfully, as the other's had gone to bed. He dutifully activated the alarm again, as soon as he was sure the man was gone, and then started pacing his room, glaring now and then at the computer-screen.

* * *

Slade put down the bag of food, and glanced over at the computer. He had left it on after getting Robin's 'invitation'. He had been in quite a hurry after all. Now, he would never admit to actually _running_, but he had… proceeded with accelerating haste. Yes. That was it. He blinked as he looked closer. It seemed he had never even logged out. And there was a message waiting.

- Roof of the Tower. Tomorrow. 11 PM. Don't be late.-

Slade smirked. There was no way in _hell_ he would be late.

The End

* * *

A/N Hoped you liked it, and it wasn't too annoying to read! It was great fun to write, although Robin threw me for a spin. I wanted to keep him in the dark, but he put his foot down and raged about something like 'not wanting to be as clueless as usual' and 'being a great detective and able to put two and two together' and stuff.. I got a headache after a while and let him have his way… and I think it made the story more interesting, so… ;) Oh, and Slade's big toe is NOT some obscure canon fact I have dug up, so don't bother to look for it. Completely made up. I'm sure his feet are perfect. And big. Or, wait, is that supposed to be his hands? Well, they are big too… HUGE… I'll shut up now.

Web Affair


	82. Hophophop!

**A/N:** Easter Greetings to all of you! Yes, I know it's early, but it looks to be a busy Easter so here we go…

Remember the Christmas tradition I started, that we should buy ALL our favorite Ben&Jerry flavors for the holidays? Well, it goes for Easter as well, okay?

Here's another little sweet treat (Oh, the transition!). It's a free-standing CRACK-fic and OCC-ness should be expected… at least on some parts. You might be surprised… I hope you enjoy it, because I actually LOVE this…

**Hop-hop-hop!**

Mumbo had really only achieved one thing in Jump, but it was an _amazing_ thing. A thing which spoke _volumes_ about his powers and his ingenuity… unfortunately, no one believed him.

"I... I'm – hic!- telling you… I _really_… I really _did_ it!" the magician slurred, half slumped over a bar desk stained by so much blood it could be chopped up and used as a bran-filled snack for constipated vampires.

"_Sure_ you did, dude…" a teen on his right, rather young to be drinking anywhere else, snickered.

"I _did_! I turned… I turned her into a _bunny_!"

"You expect us to believe that you turned Raven, the daughter of a demon and powerful sorceress, into a rabbit?" a man on his left smirked condescendingly.

"Yeah, and it all happened in his _hat_…" the teen snickered louder now.

"A bunny! A bunny I tell you… cute as a _button_! You've done nothing… _nothing_ like… like that…" the man hiccupped.

"_Excuse _me? _I_ broke in to the _Tower_ to steal this…" the teen said, gesturing to his outfit.

"Yes, X, so you _say_… Where's the proof, huh? Proof?" the drunken magician asked.

"What the hell do you mean? Robin had it, now_ I_ have it, what more proof do you need?" Red X snorted. He was unmasked, and his green eyes were sparkling with indignation. "Besides… I have a witness! Slade!" the teen claimed and pointed to the man on Mumbo's left.

Mumbo deflated. Slade as a witness was pretty much a sealed deal. Then he got an idea.

"I'll do it again! I'll do it again and Slade- Slade will be _my_ witness." he clamped a hand on the man's shoulder, and Slade gave it a look like it was a stinking disease ridden dish-rag. Not that Mumbo noticed. He _should _have, since Slade wasn't wearing a mask either. The law was no problem in this bar; it was a haven for the criminals of Jump City. A dirty, dangerous haven, but they wouldn't have it any other way. And, as Red had told Slade at one time; him drinking from a straw looked rather silly.

"If that will stop your whiny drinking-binges…" the man shrugged off the offending hand.

"Yes! Yes, I will _prove_ it… I have an even better spell now, it is _perfect_… she will be hopping along… hopping along…" the man seemed to drift off.

"Okay, I gotta see this… I'll set up a distraction. Noon tomorrow at the Main Square?" Red X suggested.

"Yes… yes, hopping along…" Mumbo seemed to sing to himself.

"I'll see you then. _Don't _disappoint me." Slade warned and donned his mask. "I have some business to attend to."

"Stalking Robin, you mean?" Red X grinned. "You've got a serious crush there, Slade."

"Watch it, or _you'll _get a serious crush." the man snorted and took off.

* * *

Robin had quite enjoyed this Easter before the alarm went off.

"Red X, the square. Titan's _go_!" he ordered and jumped into the passenger-seat of the T-car. They arrived within minutes, spotted the thief coming out from a jewelry store and then… then things started to go a bit wrong.

The first thing Robin noticed was that Red X was carrying way too much stolen goods. The guy was normally lucky to get away with a single necklace, but he had _bags_ full, there was no way he was going to escape carrying all that. It made Robin suspicious, even though he knew not to underestimate the greediness and stupidity of criminals. While his teem concentrated on the thief, Robin's eyes swirled, and that's when he saw a pale green face in an alley. Suddenly Mumbo Jumbo jumped out, waving his wand, and pointing it at-

"Raven, look out!" Robin threw himself at his team-mate, pushing her out of the way of the spell, only to be hit in the same way by another body a millisecond later. Then the world went very bright.

* * *

"Duuude…" Beast Boy whispered and stared at the mess on the street.

"Man…" his metal friend seconded.

"What did you _do_?!" Raven hissed at Mumbo, holding him in a firm grip of black energy. The man looked rather pale.

"I… I … bunnies… pretty little bunnies…" Mumbo stuttered.

"Yes, well… _Robin's_ pretty… don't know about Slade." Raven said.

"That's _Slade_?! But he jumped out in front of Robin!" Cyborg shouted, looking down at the white-haired man sprawled half on top over the Titan's leader.

"Oh, that's Slade all right. I'd recognize his aura anywhere." Raven claimed.

"You gave Slade bunny-ears!" Beast Boy laughed. "I think you can be an honorary Titan for this!"

"I do not think that our Robin will agree with that statement." Starfire said worriedly.

"Well, he's asleep, right?" Beast Boy grinned. "He's okay, isn't he?" he asked Starfire, who was kneeling by their leader's side. The alien nodded.

"His braagl is giving sufficient gloops."

"Err… maybe someone who is _human _should… I mean, I don't know if our braagl's are _supposed_ to gloop..." Cyborg said, and checked his scanners. "They are both fine, just knocked out."

"Are we to be joyful they look appropriate for the season, and will they be required to bring us eggs?" Starfire asked curiously.

* * *

Red X, who had been staring at the scene, grinned and slipped away without anyone noticing. He would have a spectacular Easter, but, for the rest of his life, he would regret not sticking around for a bit longer.

* * *

Things had not gone as planned for poor Slade. He had dressed in civilian clothes as he was just going to be a witness and wanted to be able to disappear in the crowd when Robin started kicking Mumbo's ass. Hiding in an alley opposite to Mumbo's, he had a great view, and he knew Robin had spotted Mumbo immediately, by the way the teen tensed. What happened next was a no-brainer. The gorgeous, but insanely stupid, young man had thrown himself in front of Raven, and Slade had somehow decided that he couldn't let that happen. He had not been subtly flirting with the teen for _months_ to have him turn into a bunny… especially since Robin had started to flirt back.

* * *

Robin woke up with a headache and a strange craving for carrots. He forgot all about it, however, when he felt the most heavenly scent. He opened his eyes and started to sit up when he came nose to nose with an unknown man. An unknown stunning man. Robin's ears twitched and then stood straight up.

"Hi."

"Hi." the man answered, his own ears flickering cutely.

* * *

"What the heck are they _doing_?" Beast Boy wondered after a while. They had expected a fight, or some panic, or both, but even when Raven managed to tell Robin that the man in front of him was Slade, the teen only nodded happily and the couple continued with their strange behavior. The whole _scene_ was strange, to be perfectly frank.

Robin, looking normal apart from the long black rabbit-ears on the top of his head, was turning around, a black and very fluffy tail, which had ripped a hole through his tights, twitching. Slade, on the other hand, with white ears and tail, was circling him. Robin kept turning so he faced the man, but also kept smiling in a rather inane way.

"Don't know, man… guess they are going to fight, right?" Cyborg shrugged.

None of the Titans really moved; it was too fascinating just to watch.

"Now?" Slade suddenly said.

"Now!" Robin nodded.

"Where?"

"In here! Hurry!" Robin gasped, and threw the backseat door of the T-car open, before throwing himself inside, with Slade in hot pursuit.

"What- what are they- no? NO! NOT IN MY _CAR_!" Cyborg screamed. Beast Boy had to hold him back while Raven put up a black shield around the vehicle for privacy.

"Raven? Please forgive my rudeness in asking, but were you not holding Mumbo?" Starfire asked carefully.

"Damn!" Raven swore and the shield wavered, enough for them to see a lot of things they didn't want to.

"Put it up! Put it up! Don't mind the guy, we'll get him later!" Cyborg groaned.

"Sorry, I must have lost him when they… when they…" Raven didn't know how to finish that sentence.

"Went at it like bunnies?" Beast Boy supplied, looking both sick and intrigued at the same time.

"What is it our leader and our enemy is doing?" Starfire asked curiously. "And why can we not watch?"

"Because we can't!" Raven snapped. She was being distracted not by Starfire, but by the fact that the shield might cover the car, but it _sure_ as hell wasn't sound-proof.

* * *

After the sound died down, Raven lowered the shield slightly, revealing Robin and Slade tightly entangled in the back seat, obviously sleeping.

"So… err… what do we do now?" Beast Boy asked.

"We have to get Robin home." Raven stated. "But the problem is… I think we have to take Slade with us."

"What? No way!" the changeling exclaimed.

"Do you want to go in there and _separate_ them? Be my guest. And I don't think Slade will be very _happy_ about it. Robin neither, judging by the look on his face."

"Okay, so how do we get them back to the Tower?" Cyborg asked. The rest of the team turned to look at him.

"Well, they are already in the _car_…" Raven said dryly and arched an eyebrow.

"Yes, so let's get them out and- no. No way." Cyborg held up his hands. "I'm not taking them back!"

"Sweet! _I'll_ get to drive!" Beast Boy yelled and pumped his fist in the air.

Cyborg sighed. He had to choose the least of two evils, and the little green squirt would _never_ sully the wheel of his baby.

"Fine. I'll do it. You go on ahead and prepare the… check the… Hell, I have _no_ idea! Buy some salad or something!"

* * *

Cyborg pulled into the garage half an hour later.

"Would took you so long?" Raven asked, clearly worried.

"They woke up. _Twice_. Excuse me, I need a shower."

"But… what about your electri-" Beast Boy started.

"I. DON'T. CARE."

* * *

Robin woke up as Slade was rubbing his cheek all over him, which was nice. He looked up and saw the worried faces of his team-mates outside. He grinned at them and waved.

"Err… Robin? Would you… come out?" Raven asked.

"Think he's already done _that_…" Beast Boy muttered.

"We have the head of the lettuce!" Starfire chirped and waved it in the air. Robin's ears pricked up from their drowsy drooping state.

Robin climbed out of the car, closely followed by Slade, and snatched a few leaves from Starfire's hand.

"Mmm… this is good stuff…" he said between bites. "No! Mine!" he hissed at Slade as the man reached out for a taste. The man's ears drooped and Starfire took pity on him.

"Slade may also partake of the meal." she said sternly and handed the man his share. "Don't be a bad bunny, Robin."

Robin looked slightly ashamed of himself, but before anything else could happen, Raven took charge.

"Okay, we are going to the living room everybody. March!" she pointed to the elevator. Slade and Robin didn't look impressed. They were looking around, their noses, although they still looked human, twitching. Robin scraped a bit at the concrete floor with his foot as if checking if he could dig it.

"All right. Plan B. Beast Boy?" Raven said tiredly. "On my command." she quickly put up black energy screens which created an aisle leading directly into the elevator. "Now!" she said, and something behind the bunnies growled.

Slade and Robin twisted around to be faced with a large fox. Slade stamped on the floor loudly a couple of times and then took off, herding Robin in front of him, straight into the elevator.

"That would be funny if it wasn't so sad…" Beast Boy grinned as he turned back, and they quickly followed the fluffy tails.

The ride up was nervous, especially since Slade and Robin kept looking around, and Slade now and then stamped on the floor for some reason.

"It's a warning-behavior." Raven said. "I've read a lot about rabbits. Always wanted one as a child…" She added and eyed the two resident ones in a calculating way.

"I just want to know one thing…" Beast Boy said. "Who is going to tell Slade that his fly is open?"

"Who is going to _close_ it?" Raven smirked back. "I hope our dear leader forgives me, but none of them seem to be very blessed in the brain-department."

"Hey!" Robin spoke up, and Slade frowned.

"Well, can you behave while we catch Mumbo and get him to reverse this?" Raven asked.

"Do you have more lettuce?" Robin frowned.

"Is that a yes?" Raven wondered, confused.

"I don't know! My teeth itches, I want to dig a hole and I want my damn lettuce!" Robin snarled, a sound which didn't sound very scary, even with his long ears folding back.

"Wanna…?" Slade suggested.

"Maaaybe." Robin grinned and turned towards him.

"Wanna…?" Slade asked again, and came closer, trying to come up behind Robin.

"Maaaybe." Robin answered and turned to face him again.

Soon they were doing the weird circle-dance in the cramped elevator, and Raven had to separate them by force, to stop them from going any further. Exhausted from using her magic so much, she couldn't hold them once the doors opened, however, and she just let them go. The pair jumped out and 'maybe' soon turned to a resounding 'yes'. Or actually…

"Oh, yes! Oh, yes! Oh, yes!"

"Oh, damn, I will never be able to sit in that sofa again…" Beast Boy groaned.

"We _definitely_ have to replace it." Raven nodded.

* * *

Robin loved the way Slade's cock pounded into him with incredible speed. His tail had ripped his tights, and, since he wasn't wearing underwear, it was just… very convenient. Something told him he should be glad he had a long enough cape.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he thought it ought to hurt to be used like this, but it didn't. The man was strangely slick, and Robin wanting it so much probably helped. The teen didn't even mind that his friends were there. It was kinda nice, actually, to have them close by. Nothing wrong with having the family gathered together, it was safer that way. More people on the outlook for hawks.

Robin frowned. Hawks? Yes… well… dangerous, weren't they?

* * *

Slade withdrew from Robin and they both flopped down on the sofa to catch their breaths. The man was a bit confused, because even though there were moments of clarity; he knew, for example, that he was in the Titan's Tower, and he was _very_ well aware of whom he was fucking, other things confused him. Like fear. He hadn't been afraid in a very long time, but he _definitely _remembered being that just a while ago. As of why, he wasn't quite sure. He glanced up towards the ceiling and then looked around, before starting nibbling on the tip of Robin's ear.

"Wanna…?"

"Maaaybe."

* * *

"Oh, my god, they are going at it _again_!" Beast Boy wailed. "Why are we even _standing_ here?!"

The rest of the group had taken refuge in the kitchen-area, but, since the whole floor was open-plan, it didn't help much.

"Well, we… have to keep an eye on them, right?" Raven mumbled.

"I say just drop them off at the pound…" Beast Boy muttered. "Or at least lock them up somewhere."

"But what if the spell wears off? Robin would be locked up with Slade. Alone." Raven insisted.

"I don't think he would mind." the green teen shrugged, but then winced when the magic-user gave him a look. "Okay, okay… We'll keep an eye on them, then… But I think it's _his_ turn." he said and pointed to the door where Cyborg had shown up, still dripping, but apparently working.

Robin and Slade had settled down once more, and Cyborg crept into the room nervously.

"Any… any plans?" he whispered.

"I want our friend back!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Shhh! For god's sake don't rouse them!" Cyborg hushed. "Of _course_ we'll get him back! We… just have to find Mumbo, right?"

"Mumbo has just realized that he has turned _Slade_ into a bunny… do you think he _wants_ to be found?" Raven asked flatly.

"We do have to_ try_, do we not?" Starfire asked. "I, Raven and BB might go out to look, perhaps, since we can do the flying, yes?"

"Don't like_ that_ idea." Cyborg, who noticed that his name had been left out, muttered sullenly.

"_Good _idea, Star." Raven encouraged the red-head, giving Cyborg a glare. "I have something I need to check out, though. I've read about magical shape-shifters who have sometimes been trapped mentally in the wrong shape. I think I might be able to help at least with _that_ part."

"Good." Cyborg said dryly. "Because Robin has just started chewing on the TV-cable."

* * *

Robin was carefully exploring the vast room when Slade stamped, causing both of them to dive for cover in the nest he had built out of the couch-cushions. When it turned out that Slade had only seen a seagull pass by outside the window, however, they both returned to exploring. They made many great discoveries, like the plate of peeled carrots, and the fact that one of the potted plants was large enough to dig in. Between these adventures there was of course a lot of 'Wanna?-Maybe.' going on.

* * *

"I do not understand why Robin's answer is maybe when he clearly will not say no." Starfire asked the room in general.

"Perhaps he just don't want to seem too slutty or something." Cyborg shrugged.

"It's a rabbit mating-ritual, the male, or buck, circles the female until she decides it's time. It's rather interesting that they can be at it for fifteen minutes one time and then only a few seconds the next." Raven stated.

"What are you doing here? Back to your books!" Cyborg ordered, sounding and looking like he had been tortured for days.

"I'm just getting some tea! I've been at it for _hours_!" Raven objected.

"Well, so have _they_!" the metal teen claimed, gesturing to a lewdly moving pile of pillows.

"Star and BB are already back, and you are not yelling at _them_!" Raven pointed out. "Did you find anything?"

"Friend, we come bearing bad news. We have been unsuccessful in finding the cur."

"We've put the word out, though. A hefty reward. I don't think Robin will mind." Beast Boy told them. "How about you, Rae? Any progress?"

"Well, yes. I think so… but it is very tricky… I'm afraid it might make it worse."

"Well… try it on Slade _first_ then!" Beast-boy grinned.

"Yeah? Well, what if it _does_ work?" Cyborg asked. "Do you want to deal with a very angry Slade while Robin hides behind the sofa, chewing carrots?"

"Err… no?" Beast Boy decided.

"Well, me neither."

"I might be able to hold him while he calms down." Raven said doubtfully. "But I have to do the spell on both of them simultaneously, since they were hit at the same time."

"Can you do it before any of them needs to go to the bathroom?" Cyborg pleaded. "Because I remember that rabbits often eat their own-"

"I'll hurry!" Raven promised, dropped her tea and rushed away.

Beast Boy glanced over at Slade and Robin, who had emerged from their nest again, and startled.

"Oh, god, Slade's junk is hanging out…"

"Make yourself decent! There's a lady present!" Cyborg called to the man, who shrugged and tucked himself in.

"That was the junk?" Starfire asked curiously. "So that is why Cyborg goes to the junk yard?"

"No! No… not… _not _the same thing." Cyborg stuttered while Beast Boy grinned.

"I have an additional question as well, please?" Starfire asked, her eyes shining.

"God, no…" Cyborg whispered. Then, in a slightly louder voice he asked, "What?"

"The front of Robin's pants seems unusually damp. Why is that? He has not gone to the bathroom, has he?"

Cyborg, who was the oldest in the group, and more or less in charge when Robin wasn't present, or, like now, in bunny-mode, felt he had an obligation to explain. He didn't _want_ to, though.

"Well, Star… you know when you are sad, your cry, right?"

"Robin is sad between his legs?" the alien exclaimed.

"No… no… quite… the opposite." the older teen groaned. "Err… you know how you can cry from happiness?"

"I do." the girl nodded.

"Well… guys can… when they are really, really happy, well… things get wet."

"Oh? OH! That is just like when I get-"

"Yes! Yes, probably! Don't wanna hear it!" Cyborg cut her off. "Raven! Thank god you're back! Please tell me you can fix this so I can go erase this day from my hard-drive?"

"I think so. At least it _should_ make them more… themselves."

"Good! Can you start right now?"

"Errr… I think we should wait until they've finished." Beast Boy suggested.

"I'm surprised they are still _alive_…" Cyborg muttered. "It shouldn't be humanly possible to go on like that."

"It's not… but it's _rabbitly_ possible!" Beast Boy snickered.

"Ever turned into one, BB?" Raven smirked, making the young male blush.

"Hey, I- Oh, look! They finished! Hurry before they start aga- too late."

"Okay, get some more carrots to distract them with!" Raven said. "As soon as they… err… break apart, give them one each and get out of the way."

* * *

Robin frowned as he nibbled on his carrot. There was something he ought to remember…

"Mumbo! Raven look ou- oh." Robin found himself in the Tower. "What happened?"

"I second that question…" someone muttered beside him. Robin turned his head that way.

"Slade?!" He, somehow, remembered Raven's claim that the man in front of him was actually Jump's most feared criminal. "Oh, _god_ you have sexy ears."

"You should see your tail…" the man leered, and Robin glanced over his shoulder.

"Oh… yeah…_ pretty_…" he smiled.

"I am most confused. Did the spell not work?" Starfire asked.

"What spell?" Robin asked back. "How did we get here? What happened? And why am I eating a carrot?" he added, and took a few more bites.

The Titans hurriedly filled them in, making Slade growl.

"I'm going to _kill_ that green little… no, not you, kid; Mumbo."

"We have to_ find_ him first." Robin said, surprisingly in a rather encouraging way. "Anyway, I don't think we need to kill him, we just do what we did last time; break his wand."

"I agree." Slade nodded. "It will probably make him easier to kill."

"You are very bloodthirsty for a bunny." Raven deadpanned.

"Yes, well, enough wasting time." Robin said. "Why have we been sitting around here for anyway? His tracks are getting cold!"

"You… don't remember?" Cyborg asked.

"What?" Robin frowned again. Then his eyes got bigger by the second.

"I think it's coming back to him." Raven smirked.

"We… and the car… and… oh god." Robin felt faint.

"Yes, it was rather good, wasn't it?" Slade grinned.

"It was absolutely _amazing_, but _in front of my friends_?!" Robin groaned.

"Yes, well, we got used to it." Beast Boy shrugged. "But you will be paying for shrink-sessions for the rest of our lives."

"Fair enough." Robin muttered. "I'll be glued to a couch myself."

"Mmm… opportunity…" Slade purred.

"Hey!" Robin spun around to face the man. "You are not to… to… oh, for fuck' sake you're too hot to look at." the teen moaned and pulled the man's head down for a kiss.

"Well, _that's _new." Cyborg said dryly.

"I liked it better when they just skipped the foreplay. At least it was _over_ quickly." Beast Boy groaned.

To break the couple up before it got any uglier than a kiss and some serious groping, Raven let a coffee-mug explode over their heads. The pair flew apart and stared wildly around.

"Sorry. My bad." the magic user said.

"Oh. Okay." Robin sighed, putting a hand to his heart. "Slade, why did you stamp on the floor?"

"I have no idea." The man confessed. "Seemed like the right thing to do."

"Back to work!" Raven clapped her hands, making the bunnies jump slightly again. "Cyborg, bring a map of the city up on the screen, please."

As soon as the map was shown, Raven got Starfire and Beast Boy to tell them where they had searched and what clues they had found.

"Well, it seemed he ran for almost seven blocks, in blind panic, probably. I could follow his scent and we found a piece of his cape stuck on a fence here." Beast Boy pointed. "When he got this far, I think he came back to his senses, because I got a nose full of pepper when I tried to follow the trail."

"I saw very little else." Starfire said. "I spoke to numerous lovely citizens, but not one of them had seen a thing. Often they told me so before I had the opportunity to ask. They were most helpful."

"Yes, well, it's that kind of neighborhood." Robin mumbled around his carrot.

"Slade? " Raven asked. "You know this place, don't you? Where is he likely to hide? Slade? …Slade? Robin! For god's sake, Slade can't concentrate unless you stop pleasuring that carrot! Just _eat_ the damn thing!"

"Oh. Sorry." Robin blushed and bit it in half, making Slade wince and come back to reality.

"What? Oh, yes. I… I think I have an idea." the man said as he studied the map.

"Good, let's go!" Robin said eagerly.

"Err… you might want to change your costume first and… take a shower?" Cyborg suggested.

"What? Oh." Robin looked down. "Yeah. Yeah, I'll do that."

"I'll help." Slade offered. "By the way… you wanna…?"

"Mayb- Slade!"

"Habit. Sorry."

"Just get it over with _before_ you change!" Beast Boy, surprising the group with his practicality, shouted after them.

* * *

After an inappropriately long time, the couple returned, Robin in a fresh uniform with a newly made, _small_, hole for his tail. Slade had apparently showered as well, as his hair was damp, but no one wanted to ask about that. Robin was busy trying to dry his tail with a towel at the moment.

"I just can't get it fluffy enough." he complained.

"It's absolutely_ perfect_." Slade said, and he sounded strangely sincere.

The tail in question twitched happily and Robin let the towel fall to the floor, before looking up at his team.

"What are you staring at? Titan's GO! Oh, and Slade too."

"Oh? You wan-"

"No, he doesn't!" Cyborg yelled. "Raven, put a screen between them, _please_! I'll never get the stains out from the backseat…"

"Maybe we should stop on the way and pick up giant transport-cages?" Beast Boy suggested.

"Maybe you should just shut up and _go_!" Robin barked, silently cursing Cyborg for interrupting his fun.

* * *

"Are you sure you're fine with doing this without your mask?" Robin asked Slade as they gathered at the outskirts of the rather dingy neighborhood they thought Mumbo might be hiding in.

"Couldn't fit these ears into my mask anyway." The man shrugged.

"Yeah I guess- _watch out_!" Robin threw himself at Slade, and then stared up at the sky. "Oh. False alarm. Only a plane. You can stop stamping."

"Why the hell do I keep _doing _that!?" Slade growled.

"A bit jumpy, Robin?" Raven asked.

"…jumpy…" Cyborg snickered.

"Dudes? Some focus on the mission, please? Lord, I never thought_ I_ would be telling _you_ that…" Beast Boy muttered.

"Sorry. Okay. Let's see…" Robin started. "Beast-boy, turn into a blood-hound and see if you can pick up the trail agaa- EEEEP!"

"Turn back, BB, seems the bunnies can't handle a dog." Raven said dryly.

Indeed, Slade and Robin were pressed closely together and completely still, eyes wide.

Beast Boy resumed his normal, less threatening, shape, and smirked as the pair relaxed, looking around in puzzlement.

"Awww…. the bunnies were scared of a little doggie?" he snickered.

Robin's ears moved in a way reminiscent of a rude gesture, and he crossed his arms, clearly sulking.

"Okay, so that plan's not gonna work." Cyborg sighed.

"I think I know which building he's in; it's an abandoned one, best place to hide around here." Slade said. "I suggest you spread out and surround it, and then I'll go in."

"I'll go with you." Robin declared.

"Is that a wise thing? What if Slade desires to put his junk inside you?" Starfire asked.

"His-? Oh, god." Robin mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, I am not down talking of Slade's junk, it was _very _impressive." Starfire tried to explain. "Your behavior is easily understandable, but, forgive me, not practical in this instance, yes?"

"I do have _some_ self control!" Robin objected.

"When why are you petting Slade's tail?" Raven asked.

"What? Oh… but its so soooft!" Robin defended himself, his ears drooping.

"Okay, maybe they will shock the guy and he'll be no trouble catching…" Cyborg suggested. "Let's go."

* * *

They soon made it to the building, despite a detour to an alley and a local store's vegetable stand, and they spread out as Slade had suggested. Robin and Slade sniffed the air.

"I can smell him. He's right inside." Robin whispered.

"Yes. Ready?" Slade asked.

"Maaaaybe."

"I meant to take him down… but…?"

"Oh! Okay… Errr… Mumbo first?"

"Let's make it quick then."

* * *

Robin and Slade crashed through the door, making a crouching figure in the darkness inside yell out and get to his feet. As Mumbo stood up, Slade's foot swiped his top-hat off his head, and Robin's foot crashed into the hand holding his wand, making him drop it. The magician tried to run, and his legs were moving wildly for several moments before he realized that he was being held up in the air by his neck.

"You are dead, Mumbo!" Slade growled.

"Wait! Let's ask him about the wand first." Robin suggested. "Will breaking the wand break the spell?"

Mumbo only stared and whimpered, before deciding that this was too much, and passing out.

"Damn." Slade swore and threw the limp man on the floor.

"We heard noises… and _fighting_ noises for once." Raven said as she floated through a wall.

"Yahooo! You got him!" Beast Boy yelled, jumping through a window.

"Yeah. Take him away before Slade kills him." Robin grinned. "Or _I _do." he added.

The team happily obliged and left Slade and Robin alone in the room.

"So, you think it's going to work then?" Slade said, staring at the wand Robin was holding.

"Yup. Pretty sure. And if it doesn't, we can always ask him some questions. Nicely. See why it was a good idea not to kill him?" the teen said, gripping the stick firmly in each hand.

"Wait!" Slade said, stopping Robin. "You know… if it's going to work anyway, we could… just as well wait a bit…?

"What? Why would we…? Oh…"

"Wanna…?"

"Maaaybe."

"Wanna…?"

"Maaaybe."

"Wanna…?"

"Maaaybe."

* * *

The homeless man who had taken refuge on the second floor was woken up a few minutes later. After he peeked downstairs he swore off alcohol forever.

_The -furry- End_

* * *

A/N: If anyone is on Easter holiday and has nothing more productive to do, I would LOVE a pic of bunny-Slade and bunny-Robin… Would anyone else? ;)

Oh, and I am WELL aware that Slade would NEVER say 'wanna', but Bunny-Slade would. Just buy that, please?


	83. A Very Special Date

A/N: Here's a drabble for you! **Terms-**universe! Do not eat while reading this.

**A Very Special Date**

Slade was at his computer when Robin came into the small lab.

"I… I need to talk to you." the teen said hesitantly.

"And you decided to do that by straddling my lap?" Slade smirked up at his young husband.

"Well, yes, it's usually the best way to make you listen." Robin grinned, before his face turned grave. "Slade, this is serious."

"What is it?" The man immediately tensed.

"Well… lately it's like… some of the excitement has disappeared, you know…? Remember when we used to fuck on that church-roof? Red and Speedy do these crazy things all the time, but we… well…"

"Didn't we try the ball-pit at McDonalds last night? I admit, it's not as classy, but-"

"Yeah, yeah, but still! I want something _more_, something… _new_…"

"Like what?"

"Well... have you ever thought about scat?"

Slade was silent for a moment.

"Robin, I love you, but _no_."

"Oh, come on, it's so _dirty_, and I'd love it if you would squat over my stomach and-"

"Robin!" Slade looked rather nauseous.

"And then I want you to take me into the bathroom, tie my hands behind my back, force me down on my knees and piss in my mouth…" Robin whispered, and started grinding into the man below him. "And make me swallow… Shhh!" Robin quickly placed a finger on Slade's lips as the man was trying to say something. "I'm not done. Then I want to fuck you. Hard. I want you bent over every surface of this building… and, speaking about that, I've looked something up on the internet for you. It's this procedure where you take fat from elsewhere on the body and inject it into the penis to make it fatter… and seriously, you're just not big enough for me anymore."

"R-robin…?"

"And Slade?" Robin added sternly.

"Yes?"

"Happy April Fools' Day!"

A/N: you so had it coming… ;)


	84. A New Addition

**A/N:** What?! Another drabble!? Yes, well, this continues the **Terms**-drabble from yesterday, but don't worry, you can probably eat just fine while reading this…

(Sorry about several ruined computer screens and keyboards… but I DID warn you! ;) )

**A New Addition**

Robin hissed as he sat down in the sofa, drawing some attention from Red and Speedy who were otherwise busy gutting a large candy-egg.

"What's up?" Red asked.

"Played a prank on Slade yesterday." Robin muttered. "It wasn't appreciated. My ass has never been this red."

"He _spanked_ you? As in actual _punishment-_spanked you?" Speedy coughed, having swallowed some chocolate the wrong way.

"Yeah." Robin muttered again. "It started out like that. Then it got awesome." he added with a smirk. "So… what are you doing for Easter, except eating our candy?"

"Well, we got some eggs…" Speedy shrugged.

"Really? To paint?" Robin asked, thinking that his friends didn't seem the type.

"No, the vibrating kind." Red grinned.

"Oh, of course."

"We _did _paint some eggs too, though. Each others. Damn paint itched when it dried." Speedy admitted and squirmed a bit in his seat.

"Eeewww…"

"It edible paint." Red explained.

"Double eeewww!"

"There's no pleasing some people." Speedy sighed. "So, apart from letting us eat your candy, what are _you_ gonna do for Easters?"

"Well, I'm… actually waiting for a delivery…" Robin grinned nervously.

"Oh, so we should leave?"

"No! No, you should stay! Please?" Robin hurriedly said, making the redheads _very _suspicious, as well as a certain man who just came in.

"_Why_ should they stay, Robin?" Slade asked darkly. "And that was expensive chocolate, by the way."

"I thought you stole it?" Red asked innocently.

"Yes, well, it _would _have been expensive …" Slade shrugged.

"You stole candy, Slade? Really? We practically own the whole city and you _steal candy_?" Robin grinned.

"It was just for fun." the man looked rather ashamed.

The elevator-door then opened, and Wintergreen stepped out, holding a very large cardboard Easter egg.

"Delivery for Robin."

"Has it been through the safety-procedures?" Slade asked, grabbing Robin's arm as the teen was about to go closer.

"No, I know what it is, okay? It's from a trusted source." Robin hurriedly took the egg and turned towards Slade.

"So… Slade… love?"

"Oh my god, what have you _done_?" The man asked, sounding very worried.

"Well… I'll just show you…" Robin undid the bow and opened the top half of the egg. Something looked back. "Slade, Red, Speedy… this is Bunny!"

"_That's_ not a bunny…" Red said and then tilted his head. "Right?"

"What… what _is_ it?" Speedy asked.

"It's a kitten!" Robin snorted. "Honestly, you two!"

"That's not a_ cat_!" Red objected. "It looks like an alien… like a gremlin… or Yoda!"

"Or a bat!" Speedy agreed. "It's the ugliest thing I've ever seen!"

"No! How can you say such a thing?" Robin growled.

"_Awo-ooo_." said the creature in the egg.

"See? It doesn't even _sound_ like a cat!" Red said. "Besides, didn't Slade say no to cats?"

"That I did." The man said stiffly, still staring at the furry little thing.

"Yes, but you told me you were allergic! This is a Cornish Rex, and some allergic people are fine with them. Look, isn't he lovely?"

"It's a boy?" Speedy asked.

"Named Bunny?" Red filled in.

"I thought it was cute!" Robin said.

"Man, _nothing_ about that thing is cute…" Red snorted.

Robin looked down at the little white kitten with large blue spots; 'harlequin' the breeder had called the color-combination. The kitten's ears were enormous, the reference to Yoda not entirely inaccurate. His eyes were very big as well, and he had the tiniest, slender body, a long, slim tail, and it was all covered in a fur best described as fuzzy velvet. The fur would grow in completely within the kitten's first two years, and soon become curly, with ridges of waves across his back. Robin had no idea how the other's couldn't see how adorable Bunny was.

"Here." he said, picking the kitten up and handing it to Slade. "Bond."

The kitten had been very good about sitting still in the egg, but, as it turned out, it would do very little of that in the future.

"It's very warm. Is it sick?" Slade asked, and Robin tried to ignore the hope in his voice.

"No it just feels warm cause it doesn't have much fur yet." Robin explained. "So it should have free access to warm places."

"That's only fair, Slade; _you_ already do." Red snickered.

"Robin, I told you I was allergic because I just don't _like_ cats!" Slade explained. The kitten, who had more than enough room in just the palm of the man's hand, was sitting up and looking at Slade in a very contemplating way.

"Well, _he_ likes _you_." Robin tried, and then turned _the look _on Slade. He used it very rarely, so the man wouldn't get immune, and Slade reacted accordingly.

"Please stop, Robin, just… oh for the love of… all right, he's on _probation_…"

"See Bunny… daddy loves you too!" Robin cooed.

"Wah." said Bunny and looked like he doubted the fact.

"Seems like we've got a baby- brother then…" Red sighed and glanced at Speedy. "I feel neglected already. I think I need to act out somehow."

"At least we are the pretty ones… Does this mean we have to be responsible now?" Speedy asked worriedly.

Bunny took a walk up Slade's arm to his shoulder, where he snuggled in next to the man's neck.

"You don't want a cat by any chance?" Slade asked.

"Slade!" Robin slapped the man's arm.

"What? I might have been talking about another cat…" Slade defended himself. "Oh, what the-"

Bunny had, after deciding that he actually liked his new 'daddy' shown it by pushing his cold, slightly wet, nose into the man's ear and started purring.

"Please take him off me." the man said stiffly, and Robin grinned, picking the cat up. It had gone better than he had expected anyway, so he was more than willing to give the man some lee-way. Bunny, though, wasn't. Robin had put the kitten down on the floor so it could start to explore its new home, but within moments Slade cried out in a rather surprising way, making the others turn towards him.

Robin spotted the reason immediately. Bunny, who missed the view, was climbing back up, via the back of Slade's leg.

"Bunny, no! Naughty kitten! Don't hurt daddy!" Robin told the cat, trying not to laugh.

"Oh-oh." Bunny said and, judging by Slade's face, sank his claws even further into the man's skin.

Robin knew the cat vas in real danger now, and plucked him off his husband, letting Bunny sit on his own shoulder.

"There, that's better, right?" Robin told the cat, who seem to still be eyeing the better advantage point of Slade. "Let's go have some Easter-lunch, shall we?" Robin asked the other three men in the room and then touched his husband's arm. "Love you."

"You _better_." Slade muttered.

* * *

The day went fine. Bunny explored the flat, and Robin made sure that the cat knew where his litter box, food and water were being kept, as well as a thick warm blanket to curl up in.

"I found that blanket hidden away last week. I thought it was for me." Slade muttered sullenly as they watched the tiny fuss-ball curled up in it, sleeping soundly later that night. The kitten did a lot of sleeping, which Slade really didn't mind, because when it didn't sleep, it was mainly attached to the man in some way.

"Awww…" Robin smiled. "Let's go to the bedroom and I'll give you something better…"

* * *

The days passed and Bunny settled in well, or, as Slade put it, 'took over'. The kitten's strange little sounds could be heard all over the apartment at all times of day, and Robin always hurried to find out what was bothering the cat-child. Often it was nothing. Sometimes some of the food had rolled onto the floor, and if this happened, the cat demanded to have all of the food replaced. It also managed to get shut in everywhere, like the bathroom, closets and even drawers, and Robin was pretty sure it was _mostly_ by accident. The worst the cat wailed when Slade ignored him, however. In the end Robin often found Bunny curled up in the man's lap or riding on his shoulder, because, according to Slade, it was just easier that way.

Slade and Robin always tried to spend at least one or two nights off work, often in the sofa in front of the fire. The only difference now, was that they were three, and even Slade chuckled as Bunny sat on the rug in front of them, conversing.

"I wonder if he's telling us about his day?" Robin grinned, looking at the cat who was sitting straight up and chatting away with a serious expression on his little face.

"Or maybe what he's planning to do tomorrow… I wonder if there's any way to translate." Slade said thoughtfully.

"Get a team on it; I still don't know where any of my mini-tracker-discs are." Robin sighed. Even he had to admit that the kitten managed to cause more trouble than should be possible for someone his size.

"Well, don't leave stuff like that laying around with kids in the house." Slade smirked. "Besides, why don't _track_ them?"

"I was changing the batteries… you really think I wouldn't have thought of that, otherwise?" Robin snorted.

"Well you are amazingly dense sometimes." The man chuckled.

"Yeah, in my more idiotic moments I go around marrying old mercenaries." Robin snorted.

"That's it, only vanilla-sex for you tonight!" Slade decided and slapped the teen's hip teasingly.

"Aawww… nooo? No bondage? No toys?" Robin pretended to complain.

"Nope, just me and you. Under the covers and lights off." Slade said.

"You are a very cruel man, Slade." Robin muttered. "Let's go right now!" he added with a grin.

"Eager little slut."

"Nu-huh! Vanilla! No dirty talk!" Robin objected.

"Oh, right." Slade looked like he wanted to rethink his decision, but Robin was already dragging him to the bedroom.

* * *

Vanilla sex wasn't really that bad, Robin thought as he smiled up at his husband. Missionary position, no games, no toys, just the two of them moving together slowly, lovingly. Of course, it would drive him crazy if it happened night after night, but at least he got a long, lovely fuck out of it. That was; he _usually_ did. Suddenly Slade gasped and stiffened, driving into Robin with a hard thrust.

"You… you came already?" Robin asked with a disbelieving look at Slade's slightly contorted face.

"Fucking… CAT!" The man groaned and Robin bent over to the side, glancing down, before bursting out in laughter. Bunny had entered the bedroom, seen the covers move, and then Slade's toes had poked out from under them. The temptation was simply too much to resist for a little cat-boy.

"You should be happy he didn't make it under the covers and saw some_ dangly_ things…" Robin snickered.

"Aww!" Bunny agreed and jumped on Slade's back.

"Keep an eye on the damn creature while I finish this." Slade growled and started moving inside Robin again.

"What? You are still…? Yeah… yeah you are, aren't you?" Robin gasped the last part as Slade had set a much higher pace now.

"Damn well I will, I was too far along to stop now." Slade muttered in Robin's ear. "Your ass is so tight, it will take an army to stop me from fucking you."

"I guess the vanilla-thing is off?"

"We're just adding some topping." Slade agreed.

"I don't mind…" Robin grinned. "Mmmm…. yes… I love your big-" Robin then burst out laughing again, much to Slade's annoyance.

"What?!" the man barked.

"It's Bunny. He's looking like his riding a mechanical bull…" Robin giggled. "I'm sorry... I'll try to…" the teen burst into laughter again. "Oh, now he looks like 'oh, why did the funny ride end?'"

"Even _I_ can't fuck someone who keeps giggling!" Slade growled and reached for the intercom. "Wintergreen! Get in here!"

"Slade! No!" Robin objected and tried to squirm out from under the man, something Slade wouldn't allow.

"We're under the covers, Robin! He's seen us in worse positions." Slade said, and a moment later William entered.

"S-sir?"

"Remove the cat from the room and shut the door." Slade said tersely.

"Yes, Sir!" the poor man said and picked up a protesting Bunny from his newest toy.

As soon as the door closed, Slade started thrusting again.

"I… don't believe you… we're having vanilla-sex and you invite the staff to watch?" Robin muttered, trying to ignore how the good feelings were rapidly rebuilding. "Who's next? Red and Speedy?"

"If it would get the job done and they would shut up." Slade growled.

"That takes them out of the process, then… they _never_ shut up…" Robin mumbled and closed his eyes. It was impossible for him to be angry with Slade when the man fucked him like this. Yeah, he was weak and pathetic that way, but it just couldn't be helped. Soon he was too busy moaning to even be ashamed any more.

His moans just barely covered the high-pitched wails and scratches at the door, as Bunny demanded to be let back in to play.

_The End._

* * *

A/N: Yeah, well, this was a strange Mary Sue-story, since I put one of my own cats in the lead, my baby-boy Exit… well, he's four now, but he still acts like a kitten, so… If you want to see what he looks like, there's photos on my Deviant Art account (just click the homepage-link in my Bio).

Bunny won't be a main character in the future, but he'll be around…

The claw-in-toes-during sex-thing is a true story! I've hard about it happening to two separate friends of mine, and it was in a Swedish comic-strip called "Elvis" as well, so I didn't make it up, and it's probably rather common… it has happened to me too, but only in sleep, though… hurts like hell! Everything else, including the sounds 'Bunny' makes, are also inspired from Exit's childhood. He talks a LOT and has the cutest little oh-oh sound… it sounds exactly like the message-alert on ICQ if anyone remembers that…

Anyway, now I'm going on Easter-holiday, so don't expect any more surprises… I DO want to draw something, but we'll see…

/W


	85. Beach Bunnies

A/N: a short little silly sequel to "Hop-hop-hop" because I just couldn't help myself. I apologize in advance.

**

* * *

**

**Beach Bunnies**

"What do you_ mean_ you're not going to change back?" Raven screamed. Actually _screamed_. It was scary, and Robin shrunk back while Slade was stomping on the floor like a deranged one-legged tap-dancer.

"We-we're not saying we won't _EVER_!" Robin tried to explain. "It's just that we wanna take a little break…"

"So far you haven't taken one even for a few minutes…" Cyborg muttered.

Slade and Robin had arrived back at the Tower an hour after the rest of the group, and still sported long rabbit ears and fluffy tails.

"My leader wants to take a bunny-break. Great." Beast Boy groaned.

"This is so you can continue the shameless amount of the sofa-sex, is it not?" Starfire asked, actually frowning a bit. "I did not mind the watching, but are you not in obligation to fighting the men of evil?"

"Yeah, _fucking_ them doesn't count… maybe if you were on _top_, but... well... you're a _very _happy bottom, aren't you?" Cyborg sighed.

"Yes!" Robin chirped, his tail twitching. "Hey, Slade… wanna…?"

"Isn't that _my_ line?" the man smirked.

"Just shut up, the both of you!" Raven snarled.

"Raven, you are not sounding like our friend." Starfire sounded worried. "The matters are grave, I agree, but why does your eyes shine white?"

Raven took a deep breath.

"Well, they… like you say, we can't fight crime like this and… and… okay, here goes… I really_ hate_ bunnies, okay?"

"But… you said you wanted one as a kid?" Beast Boy objected, carefully scratching out 'bunny-shape' from his 'charm Raven' repertoire.

"Yes, and once I saved up for it, I went to the pet shop and one of the little fur-balls bit me…" Raven growled. " And then Mumbo turned me _into_ one…I thought I could handle this, I really _did_, but… you just have to change back right _now_! Where's the wand?"

"Not gonna tell you." Robin muttered sullenly. "We hid it."

"Not very well, it's in your front pocket." Beast Boy smirked.

"Err... BB? That's not his wand… well… it's not _Mumbo's _wand…" Cyborg hissed.

"What? Oh… Err... Robin, dude, you're hung!"

"Oh, that's nothing, you should see Slade!" Robin said merrily and pulled the man's zipper down.

"No! Really! Been there, done that!" the boys yelled, while the girls, even Raven, perked up a little.

"Does anyone else feel like raiding a vegetable garden, or is it just me?" Slade asked out of the blue, looking around with an air of eagerness.

"No raiding, Slade!" Robin scolded the man.

"If I can't raid, I'll ravage." The man smirked and pulled Robin closer. "Now… what should I bend you over…?"

"Sto-" Raven tried again, but this time Slade gave her a glare.

"I'm getting too horny for you to scare me, little miss. Get out of the way, or get down on all fours and make yourself useful. I'm bending Robin over_ something_; might as well be you."

Raven, completely red in the face by now, pointed to the corridor leading away from the main room.

"Just go to Robin's bedroom!"

"A bedroom? For sex? What a novel idea." Slade grinned and ushered Robin that way.

"Yeah, we can even use the bed this time, and not just the shower… and the desk… and the wardrobe… and the wall next to it… and the other wall… and the…" Robin's voice died away at the pair rounded the corner, leaving the rest or the Titans to glance uncertainly at each other.

* * *

"Oh, why did you have them enter the bedroom? Now we can not do the watching!" Starfire complained.

"So… what do we do now?" Cyborg asked.

"We could… always watch _TV_?" Beast Boy suggested.

"Like what?" Raven snorted. "Animal Planet?" The team looked at each other again and then, as one, dove for the remote.

"Wait…" Raven said after a few minutes of zapping. "There's something we've forgotten."

"Yes, forgive me, but was this furniture not to be incinerated?" Starfire asked and gestured to the sofa they were all sprawled on.

"EWWW!" Beast Boy yelled and jumped up. "Oh, god, I'm all sticky, I'm all sticky!"

"That's the soy ice cream you spilled on it yesterday." Cyborg said dryly. "Didn't I tell you to clean that up?"

"Are.. .are you _sure_?" the green teen said and sniffed his fingers.

"_Pretty_ sure. Why don't you taste it and find out"? his metal friend grinned.

"Why don't I smear you face with it?" Beast Boy yelled and attacked.

"Yes, this is healthy…" Raven sighed. "Boys! Stop playing with the cum or the ice-cream or whatever. If you do it should be you own. And preferably fresh."

"Are you speaking about the ice cream or the bunny-cream?" Starfire asked.

"Err… both, I guess." Raven shrugged. "Really guys, that's getting creepy. Get off the couch so Star can throw it out."

* * *

After getting rid of the contaminated thing and replacing it with an exact copy from a store which, for some obscure reason, only sold enormous half-circular black couches, the team took a break. So, apparently, did Slade and Robin, as they came into the kitchen a moment later, looking for carrots and water.

"Guys, come over here, we need to talk about this." Cyborg called them.

The bunnies, looking slightly scruffy, agreed.

"No sex-maniacs on the couch, it's new." Beast Boy informed them and pointed to the floor.

Slade gave him a cold glare and sprawled on the couch with Robin half on top of him.

"We're not dogs. We don't have to listen." The man explained with a smirk.

Raven, haven gotten herself mentally balanced once more, sighed.

"Yes, well… About not changing back… Robin, you said you needed a break?"

"Yeah, well… I'm always your leader, always serious, always hard working… I love that, but this is… this is nice! I'm not saying I won't turn back, just… not right now. Just.. give me one more day or so, okay?

"If this is because you're horny…" Cy said, and then glanced at the others. "Well, if you and Slade hooked up after this, we could… look the other way, right? Once in a while?"

"We can't sleep around after this!" Robin snorted. "He's a villain! How would that look?"

"You've already given us a pretty good idea…" Beast Boy muttered.

"Slade is a bad man now as well, is he not?" Starfire looked confused, but no one noticed since that wasn't exactly rare.

"I did try to work on a blueprint for a carrot-magnet to steal the city's supplies…" Slade started, looking smug.

"Yeah, and then you started to nibble on the corner, and when I saw you, you had practically eaten the whole thing." Robin smirked.

"The word 'carrot' made me hungry…" Slade's ears hung sullenly.

"I see. Slade's bad guy-ness has decreased." Starfire nodded.

"Yeah, but unfortunately so has Robin's 'hero-ness'…" Cyborg cut in. "You can't fight like this, man! You'll crap yourself if Raven turns into her bird-shape! And BB is a one-man heart-attack inducer… we'll _kill_ you and we're the _good_ guys! What if Red X waves a carrot in front of your face?"

"You think he would?" Robin asked hopefully. "He's such a nice guy."

"You'll stick with _my_ carrot, or I'll send you to a fur-farm." Slade growled.

"Yours_ is_ the best." Robin nodded and petted Slade's ears calmingly.

"Damn right it is." The man muttered, but seemed to be in a better mood.

"Please focus!" Raven groaned. "Robin, we can't let you out like this!"

"Fine with me, We'll stay in his room. Mostly." Slade promised.

"Everyone will wonder what happened to him if we go out there without Robin. All the villains will think that this is their great chance." Raven said.

"So… what do we do? Should we just _stop_ saving the city for a while until Robin gets his head out of his ass? Or Slade's head… whatever…" Cyborg asked, frustrated.

"Dudes, come on! We've been working day and night for _months_ now, we need some time off too!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

The team looked at each other. It was true. They _had_ been running ragged, the tough hours apparently even getting to their leader.

"Yes, but… Could we?" Starfire asked, a little bit of hope in her voice.

"A day or two, sure… I mean, we'll tell the cops and the mayor and they can call us If there's some sort of disaster… we don't have to go away… just… the beach or something…" Cyborg said, quickly warming up to the idea.

"Yes!" Robin exclaimed, making the others, and Slade, jump. "Sand!"

"Sand?" Raven asked.

"Yes! I wanna dig a hole!"

"Funny… I want to_ drill _a hole…" Slade smirked. "Wanna…?"

"Maaaaybe…" Robin smiled.

"Seems the team-meeting is over." Cyborg sighed.

"Get off the couch!" Raven growled at the rabbits. When they didn't listen, as rabbits are prone not to do, she gave them a glimpse of her bird-shadow, and, in a flash, the long-eared couple was behind the couch, Slade stomping furiously.

"Is it just me, or have the two of them reverted slightly?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes." Robin agreed from out of sight.

"Is' reverted' a new word for the fucking? Because then please do explain the 'slightly'." Starfire said.

"No, as in… becoming more like they were before… more in 'bunny-mode'." The metal teen explained.

"I think they are _capable _of thought now, they just mostly_ choose_ not to." Raven said darkly.

"Yeah." Robin agreed.

"Well, whatever, man… I'll go call the mayor."

"Yes, do that." Robin said.

"Right. I be-"

"Hurry!" his leader commanded.

"Hey, I'm on my w-"

"Faster!"

"What the hell, man?"

"God, yes!"

"Err… what?" Cyborg said.

"Cy, he hasn't been talking with you this whole time." Beast Boy snickered. "And I _wouldn't_ look behind the sofa if I were you."

* * *

The next morning the Titan's went to the beach for a one-day holiday. Robin was soon bent over at his waist, not an uncommon position for him nowadays, but the strange thing was that Slade wasn't behind him. Instead a steady shower of sand cascaded from between his legs, as the Titan's leader was digging to his happy little bunny-heart's content.

"It's amazing really… think we can use that in battle?" Cyborg asked.

"Sure. If we ever fight criminals on the beach or in the desert." Raven, with a four-digit sun-block on, muttered from under a parasol.

Starfire was happily building a sand-castle from the pile of sand Robin had already dug up, and Slade were off to the side, spitting.

"What happened to the _bad_ bunny?" Beast Boy, coming back ladled with snacks, asked.

"He saw some seaweed and thought it was lettuce." Cyborg grinned. He would treasure the look on the man's face forever.

"Got you some carrot-juice!" the changeling offered, immediately finding himself on the big rabbit's 'best friend'-list.

"Do look at Robin!" Starfire exclaimed. "My friend, you are most prominent at the digging!"

Indeed, only the teen's ears were visible now.

"Danger!" Slade then exclaimed, and stamped the sand, as a flock of seagulls flew overhead.

"Hurry! Come in my hole!" Robin cried out.

As one, the Titan's heads turned to Slade, who just shrugged and smirked.

"No. Too easy. Not going to say anything." After thinking things through a bit, he added. "I am going to_ do_ it, though."

The man squirmed himself in with a very proud digger.

"What's the matter, Slade?" Cyborg teased. "Is Robin's hole too tight for you?" The teen slapped a hand over his mouth. "Oh, my god, it's contagious!" he groaned from behind it.

Soon none of the bunnies were visible and, on occasion, an even bigger stream of sand was thrown out of the opening. Raven looked on worriedly.

"We better refill that before we leave, or the whole beach will be undermined." she said.

"No worries, I'll just do that in T-rex-shape." Beast Boy shrugged and started towards the opening to peer down into it. "It's not like he'll be able to dig a really-"

The Titan's blinked as their green friend suddenly disappeared.

A second later a very traumatized chipmunk scrambled up from the sand and then morphed into the hero's more human shape.

"Come on, BB, with everything we've seen, how can you _possibly_ still get shocked?" Cyborg asked.

"I fell right on _top_ of them!" Beast Boy whimpered.

The rest of the Titans then decided to camp out a bit further down the beach. No reason.

Robin's head, ears flat against his head, popped up from the new hole his friend had created.

"Hey! Way to destroy the living room ceiling!" he growled.

"_Living_ room? How big_ is_ this burrow?" Raven asked.

"No time to chat, we're digging a gym now." Robin grinned and disappeared again.

"Yes," Slade said, popping up from the original opening, "go fix us a salad in the mean time."

Raven rather wished she had one of those big wooden clubs for some reason.

* * *

The day progressed with the piles of sand outside the ever increasing entrances growing bigger and bigger, delighting most of the team who made them into amazing sand-castles. The bunnies themselves would only pop up now and then to check out the area or grab a snack. It was a very peaceful and fun day, until, as the sun were starting to descend, there was a loud yowl from underground and then Robin practically shot up from a nearby hole, and threw himself behind his friends.

"Hide me! Don't let him touch me!"

The Titans, instantly in battle-mode, formed a wall in front of their, probably hurt, leader, and as Slade appeared his ears quickly fell as he noticed their looks.

"Why are you hurting our bunny?" Starfire demanded to know.

"I wasn't!" Slade claimed, thumping the ground nervously. "Robin just got some sand in a bad place."

As one, the team turned to look at their leader.

"Yeah, well, it _stung_!" Robin pouted. "We can't play anymore, Slade!" he told the man sternly, but the team could see by his wavering ears that the teen wasn't happy about it.

"All right. Holiday over." Raven said.

"Yeah, seems we have to make sure that Slade stays off Robin." Cyborg said, clapping his hands. "BB, refill the burrow, make Slade point out every room to you first so you don't miss any. No! _Before_ you transform! Are you crazy? With a T-Rex on the beach we'll end up with two dead rabbits!"

"Ops. Sorry." Beast Boy grinned foolishly. It felt kind of nice, though, he had to admit, for him to be a bit feared for once.

"Robin." Raven said sternly as the changeling and Slade started looking over the undermined beach. "You've had your day of fun, and, apparently, more fun is not to be had right now… what do you say to calling it quits? Go back to normal? Please?"

The leader of the Titans sighed, his shoulders and ears slumping.

"Yeah… yeah, I guess so. It's been great, but…"

"Oh, happiness!" Starfire cooed and caught her long-eared friend in a tight hug. "We are having our Robin back!"

* * *

The team, and Slade, was standing in an alley close to the place where they caught Mumbo.

"You hid it behind a _dumpster_?" Cyborg groaned as Robin retrieved the wand. "What if someone had found it?"

"Yes, well, we, I…. it… seemed like a very clever place…" Robin mumbled, glancing at Slade, who nodded.

"I forgot… you have rabbit-brains…" Cyborg sighed. "It will be _so_ good to have you back, man… break the damn thing."

Robin did.

For a moment nothing happened and then there was a short burst of light, leaving Robin and Slade as their old selves. The ex-bunnies stared at each other for a moment, Robin getting increasingly red in the face.

"Time to go, man, or you'll get a stroke." Cyborg said, grabbing his leader's arm.

"Yeah, and Slade, you better stay low, or we'll tell everyone about the stomping, dude!" Beast Boy grinned. The teen made a rated strangled sound of fear a moment later, however, as the mercenary's single eye shifted to him. Slade was a_ lot_ scarier when he couldn't be distracted with carrots.

"I'll… consider it." The man half growled, half purred and seemed to melt into the shadows.

"He'll give us hell soon, won't he?" Beast Boy groaned.

"Probably." Raven muttered.

Robin didn't say anything, he just looked at the shadows a moment longer, before sighing and turning around.

"Soo… guys… any way you will forget these last couple of days, huh?"

"Nope." Beast Boy grinned.

"You gave us black-mailing material for a lifetime, Rob…" Cyborg agreed.

"And nightmares." Raven added.

"Oh, I had the most glorious dream about the junk of Slade last night!" Starfire chirped happily.

The team managed to stop her before she could tell them any details.

* * *

After a night of getting very intimate with the shower, Robin went to bed feeling exhausted. A moment later he got up and shook the carrot-crumbs from the sheets and then fell back down on the bed once more.

He was about to fall asleep when there was a knock on the window, a rare occurrence on the tenth floor.

"Slade?" he said, as he cracked the window open, staring at the man in full climbing-gear outside.

"The same." There was a short silence as they eyed each other. "Wanna…?"

"Maaaaybe." Robin grinned and opened the window fully.

The End.

* * *

A/N: don't feel you have to review. Really… you should like… take _away_ reviews for all the bad jokes in this… No matter, I mostly wrote this in bed when I was a bit sleepy and at those times you giggle at pretty much everything…

Beach Bunnies


	86. What Robin Saw

A/N: Do you all remember a little thing called "The Best Christmas Present Ever"? Well, that story had a few competitions/votes and one of them was to suggest Slade's password. The finalists were

**Stories of Insomnia** (2sexy4mymask)

**Christa4ever** (Playin4keeps)

and

**Kawaii-kuro** (Rubber-ducky)

**Kawaii-kuro** won, but I promised the finalists drabbles too, because the suggestions were sooooo good. Anyway, **Stories of Insomnia** e-mailed me the other day with a prompt! WHAT the word was, should be pretty clear after reading the story. Better late than never, huh? ;) I had completely forgotten about it (**Christa4ever**, are you still out there? I don't think I've heard from you, but I'm a bit senile… tell me if you want something!).

**Stories of Insomnia** – This story will keep you up at night…. This is not a horror-story, but it's the scariest one I've ever written… ;)

**

* * *

**

Introductions:

-Author coughs and shuffles some papers. Looks up. Seems surprised to see the readers, since… well, that should be impossible. Smiles politely. -

Wynja: Hello everybody. I wrote a free-standing drabble once called '**Just Looking'** and this is a 'What if?' from that, starting somewhere after the initial set-up in that story.

-Readers groan-

Random reader: Do we have to go back and READ that now?

Wynja: No, dear Random reader (I know who you are, you lazy bastard!) I have asked Beast Boy to recap the story, since he has helped me with that sort of thing before.

Random Reader: No, you don't know who I am! I'm not logged in! Ha! And, great, now I don't have to be confused.

Wynja: You might not be logged in, but I can still smell you! And, well… can't promise anything about the not confused part…

Random reader: WTF? –sniffs under arm-

Wynja: Beast Boy, would you start, please?

Beast Boy: I'll get the pizza, right?

Wynja: Yes. Extra tofu-crap.

Beast Boy: Great! Okay, so in that story Robin goes all Slade-stalkerish, like usual, and actually spies on the dude in his hide-out! He's up on the beams under the roof, like a bat! Ha! Very, like, symbolic and stuff, right? Anyway, Rob is like totally obsessed, and all "I'm doing this to take him down" and stuff, but then the guy, Slade that is, starts like running around the place in a_ towel_, and Robin goes all: "drooooool" for some reason, and then-

Wynja: and it's about here this 'what if' takes off.

Beast Boy: Yeah, and then Slade is packing up and Robin confronts him and is all 'please don't leave me you sexy beast', at least on the inside, so Slade kinda kidnaps him and Robin is all No! No! No! Yes, yes, YES! And a lot of nasty stuff is going on which I don't really care about. The best part of this story was definitely when Robin got locked up in a crate, that part ruled! We were thinking that we should get one of those at the Tower, when he gets really annoying, you know? Possibly with Slade's address on it…

Wynja: Okay, thanks BB! Maybe we should move on to the story now?

Beast Boy: Hey, did ya know that this introduction is like almost longer than the story?

Wynja: Yes. Shut up. Oh, by the way, the original was written in first-person, this is not. Because it hurt to write like that.

Random reader: Or you're just lazy.

Wynja: Are you still here? Watch it, or you're banned!

Random reader: Eep!

Wynja: that's right! Fear the wrath of Wynja! –smirks evilly-

Random reader: Could you stop with the ego-trip and just tell the story now?

Wynja: -mumbles- Yes ma'am… I'm sorry…

**

* * *

**

What Robin Saw

For a while Robin felt like he had hit the jackpot. Slade had been working out and doing some stretching, and, the warmer the man got, the more armor and Kevlar fell to the floor. For once the radio was on, some kind of music-station which only now and again pressed in three minutes of news to seem serious, so Robin was starting to think that he was getting a really good show.

There was a slight dip in the enjoyment as Slade's tights came off, revealing tiger-striped Y-fronts, but, Robin thought, everyone has at least_ one_ pair of really bad underwear, it's practically a _rule_, and no one seems to know where they come from. At least these were black and orange. He knew for a fact that he had a pair with yellow ducks on at home, but they were buried at the very back of his underwear drawer.

Robin carefully settled down again, watching the man who was now looking a bit odd in only his mask and undies, hoping for a full frontal, but then… the horror started.

* * *

It was the radio-station's fault, really, but Robin couldn't believe his eyes, or ears, as a song started and Slade began to move to the beat. He wasn't _dancing_, not _exactly_, more like… posing… and singing along... and changing the lyrics.

"I'm too sexy for my mask, too sexy for my mask…" the man howled.

The last draw was when Slade put his hands behind his head and his hips started moving in a weird and rude way. Robin was leaning so far out from the beam, eyes bulging, that he suddenly lost his grip and fell to the floor. Only his training and agility saved him from broken bones, but he still crumpled into a pile.

* * *

When he looked up, the music had stopped and Slade was standing above him. From the redness creeping down the man's neck Robin was pretty sure the man was blushing.

"Don't kill me." The words spilled from Robin's mouth automatically, as he thought that there was _no way_ Slade would let him live after witnessing what he just had. The teen's reflexes kicked in, and he shot to his feet, getting in a defensive position, even though he suspected that wouldn't help him at all.

"I knew you were there the whole time!" Slade said, just a _little_ bit too quickly.

"You… you _did_?"

"Yes! I was trying to catch you off guard… ha! I succeeded!" The man continued fervently.

"Err… what… oh? _Oh!_ Yes! _Very _clever! _Great_ plan!" Robin got onboard and nodded enthusiastically.

"You don't believe me at all, do you?" the villain muttered.

"I… I'm _trying_?" Robin admitted, scratching the back of his head and attempting to not stare at the tiger-stripes.

Slade still noticed the look and glanced down.

"Kill me now." The man actually whined, and grabbed his tights, pulling them on as quickly as he could. Back to front.

* * *

When the problem was finally fixed, Slade straightened up and seemed to dust himself off mentally.

"I'm leaving town I a few days." The man let Robin know darkly.

"You… you _are_?" the teen thought it was weird that he didn't get more upset by the news. "Yeah… I mean… maybe it's for the best?" he added.

"Yes."

"Yeah."

They stared at each other for a while and then Robin pointed his thumb over his shoulder.

"Listen… I'll take off now, okay? I'll… never say anything… _really_… don't worry."

"One _word_ and I _swear_…" the man growled.

"_No!_ Really! Scout's honor!" Robin said and spun around. He had almost reached the door when Slade spoke again.

"Did you know that a strike on the head, to the medial temporal lobes and especially the hippocampus, can cause short time memory-loss?"

Robin stopped.

He turned around.

"Slade... Please, hit me?"

* * *

"Mmm… yes, keep doing that…" Robin purred as Slade was kissing his throat, the man's hands soon having undressed him completely.

Exactly _how_ they had ended up in bed together was a little fuzzy, but Slade told him he had fallen and one thing had led to another. As the result was _more _than satisfying so far, Robin felt it would be a little ungrateful for him to argue about the finer points.

Robin explored the man's naked torso, and started to curiously pull at the black tights, which held, the teen was sure, something which would make the slight headache he had woken up with quite worth it. He pulled at the tights and then, suddenly, stopped and gasped.

"Slade…. Errr… tiger-stripes?"

The man tensed and looked down.

"Oh, fuck."

"No… no, they are very… err… _sexy_…" Robin's voice tried to hit a convincing note but missed by a mile.

Slade was quiet for a moment.

"Robin, did you know that a strike on the head, to the medial temporal lobes and especially the hippocampus, can cause short time memory-loss?"

The End

* * *

A/N: I hope you can sleep without nightmares tonight! I won't… Oh, and the prompt was of course the password-suggestion: 2sexy4mymask… ; ) I can see this story continuing like a violent version of "50 first dates" until Robin becomes severely brain-damaged... -grin-


	87. His Boy

**IMPORTANT!** This drabble is a continuation of drabble 34: **"Beginnings"** and you should really read that first, if only to refresh your memory. I have edited it a bit so it doesn't have QUITE as many spelling-errors as it used to. I have decided that Robin saw Slade mask-less in the original story, though it's not mentioned. Also note that Slade was wearing his original canon outfit and was known to Robin as "Wilson". I know there are several drabbles asking for sequls, and this might not be the most longed for or expected, but it has been stewing in my mind for a loooong time… so here it is.

* * *

"**Beginnings" in short:** Robin ran away when his parent's were killed. A week or so later, he is found by Slade, who is about to kill him as the boy had just witness him assassinate a man. Robin manages to impress the mercenary, however, and Slade takes him in. This only lasts a couple of days, before Slade gets a call about a job, and realizes that he has to leave Robin behind. Since the man knows about Bruce's secret, he sets it up so Batman finds Robin, but vows to keep an eye on…

**His Boy**

Robin had barely been able to sleep since Slade had first appeared in the city. The man hadn't even _done_ anything, only watched, but the gossip among the shadier citizens of Jump was clear: the man was dangerous, deadly even. Why was he in Jump? Why was he watching the Titans? _WHO WAS SLADE?_ Robin had a feeling he should know. Slade was like the answer to a riddle he had heard long ago, and just couldn't remember. It was almost driving him insane.

* * *

Slade watched the teen fight with satisfaction. He had returned to Gotham six months earlier to find the boy gone and Batman alone. For a chilling few hours he had thought Robin dead or, maybe, banned from doing what he was clearly born to do: fight. A night among the bars and alleys of the dark city told him the truth though: the kid had up and left. There were many tales, some more believable than others, of the bright bird and the dark knight arguing after, and even during, missions, and, in the end, the kid had had enough. Slade smiled grimly as he had heard this. He already knew that his little bird wasn't a mere follower, he was better than that…

He was a leader. Slade had been surprised at finding the teen in charge of a strange little group calling themselves the Teen Titans. He had expected him to stand alone, his strength and skill would make that possible, but that was not the case. Robin still shone brightly, however, a star, no, a super nova among these meta-humans. They were lucky to have him.

It hadn't taken long for the teen to spot him either. Lately the boy had chased him with a very determined expression on his face, but it didn't seem that Robin recognized him. Slade felt a slight twinge at that, but it had to be expected. They had spent three days together in the most overwhelming period of the then eight-year old boy's life, Robin probably didn't remember much from that traumatizing time. Still, it seemed to be something there… a spark… all it needed was some kindling… or maybe gasoline would work the best.

* * *

Robin woke up from that dream again, a dream he had had all his life, but could barely remember as he opened his eyes. There was a man, a mountain of a man, standing in front of him and touching his shoulder. "Very good, my boy." the man always said, and something about him having potential. Robin _knew_ it wasn't Bruce. Not that his mentor had never encouraged him, but it wasn't his voice… and the words made him warmer than any Bruce had ever said to him. Sometimes he thought the man was a memory of his father, but that didn't match up to his other memories of a shorter, smiling man. The man in his dreams was darker, more dangerous.

Robin sat up in bed and ran a hand through his hair. The man of his dreams… he blushed a bit at that sentence before shaking off the thought. He couldn't waste time thinking of a mysterious dream-man when he had a very _real_ one to deal with, one that was a possible threat to his friends and his city.

Just then the alarm went off.

"It's that Slade-guy!" Cyborg yelled. "He's triggered an alarm down by the docks."

Finally! Finally the man had made a move. Robin felt his blood flood with adrenaline.

"Titan's GO!"

* * *

It was supposed to be an easy mission. Intercept the villain and stop him from stealing whatever he was after, or, if it was too late, take the item back and put the bad guy in jail. Soon Robin found himself alone, however. His team had been broken up somehow, by detours, door which suddenly closed and, and this was a surprise, an army of robots. Robin wasn't too worried, though; his friends could take care of themselves. What he was, was annoyed. He kicked another door down and discovered an alley on the other side. Seeing a movement in a shadow, he spun around, just as a knife flew at him from the darkness. Before he knew what he was doing, he had caught it and thrown it back. For a second his heart stopped. He had just thrown a deadly weapon at another human being. What had made him do that? Then there was an amused chuckle from the darkness and a man, _the_ man, stepped out.

"Very good, Robin. You've still got it."

The puzzle of his past suddenly started to click together in Robin's mind, so fast it left the teen dizzy. As the final piece found its place, Robin took a small, staggering step forwards.

"W-Wilson?"

"So you _do _remember? Good to see you, my boy."

What happened next surprised both of them, as Robin suddenly ran forwards and threw his arms around the man.

* * *

Slade felt stunned, not a common emotion for him, and could only close his own arms around the young man, letting his gloved hand stroke the teen's hair.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Robin mumbled into his chest, making the man smile behind his mask.

"I always kept an eye on you… whenever I could, I swung by Gotham to see how you were doing."

"I'm not in Gotham any more…" the teen said quietly, and then slowly let go of the man, his face flushed. Slade chuckled as he saw the blush, the boy must be embarrassed at showing this kind of emotion to someone who was practically a stranger… and a villain to boot.

"No, you're not. When I went there and didn't find you… I thought I'd lost you." Slade admitted, his hand now resting around the back of the teen's neck.

Surprisingly, Robin's blush only deepened slightly, before he seemingly thought of something.

"My team!" the teen turned towards the broken down door, and Slade caught his arm.

"They are fine. All the doors will unlock automatically in two minutes and the robots will shut down. I needed to distract them so we could talk."

* * *

Robin clearly heard that there wasn't anything apologetic about the man's tone of voice. Wi-no, _Slade _was probably telling the truth, though, his friends were in no danger. Nevertheless, he was their leader, and he wasn't about to abandon them on the spur of a moment.

"I'll meet you here tonight… at around eleven?" Robin suggested, getting a nod in return. Robin then dived back into the building, knocking out a few robots in pure joy.

* * *

Later that night, as he was getting ready to go to the meeting-point, Robin had had time to think, not just react. Why did this man make such a big impact on him? Was it because he had spared his life? Taught him the basics of his skills? Because he had offered safety and a strong male role model in a time when he desperately needed it? Robin finally understood why he had never truly connected with Bruce. The man was the second choice. The quick fix in a tight spot. The second best. Robin winced at thinking this about his mentor, he _did_ love Bruce, but… the eight-year old inside him had wanted to stay with Slade.

Slade the mercenary and assassin. That was a not-so-little problem. They were on different sides now, Slade was the enemy. Bruce had early stomped down hard on Robin's more vengeful side, but the teen had watched the bat do quite a few things that wasn't exactly fitting for a superhero himself. The man seemed to be adamant about Robin keeping his nose clean, though… not that Robin wanted to hurt people, not at all! Certain people though… in certain situations… Robin sighed. He had mulled over the ethics of this for years. He didn't get anywhere; he just knew that he questioned the popular belief about what the term 'good' entailed. Why would the _how _matter almost more than the _result_…? Robin didn't buy into that, and still that was the life he had been living up until now. Having just turned seventeen, he thought it might be time to change.

* * *

Slade wasn't surprised when the teen showed up on time, but he was surprised at his own nervousness. Robin had impressed him, but he felt an undeniable urge to do the same to the young man. He managed to shake the strange feeling off, however, and only gestured for the teen to follow. They ran and jumped over the rooftops. 'Flew' Slade remembered Robin calling it, and it really looked like that was what the young man was doing. Effortlessly, like he was fearless, indestructible, immortal… He reached his hand out to the boy once, while crossing a particularly wide gap, and Robin jumped, grabbing it with the same complete trust he had so long ago. Normally Slade would snort at such gullibility, especially in their situation. How did the kid know that Slade hadn't been sent here to kill him? However, the man couldn't find it in him to feel any distain for the teen, he felt the connection too, and he knew he would have reached for Robin's hand as well.

* * *

"This reminds me of your place in Gotham" Robin said, looking around the murky rooms.

"You're hurting my feelings, this is _much_ nicer." Slade smirked. "And talking about reminiscing… I have dinner ready."

Robin burst out laughing when he saw the meal.

"You made macaroni and cheese?"

"I seem to remember that you insisted that it was the best you've ever had." Slade grinned under his mask, a bit surprised as Robin blushed again.

"Yeah, I remember being very impressed when you didn't use the dry-mix stuff…" the teen said, and then removed his mask as he sat down.

"Still as blue? The city life didn't manage to dull them?" Slade teased, as he reached up to remove his own.

"Wow… you look exactly the same!" Robin gaped. "Only your hair is shorter…"

"Part of being more or less immortal." Slade shrugged, making Robin's eyes widen once more. The man felt the teen's eyes roam over his face, taking it all in, awakening more memories. Again the blush appeared, but Slade decided not to pay it any mind, he preferred the openness of Robin's expressions to a cold hard mask.

* * *

Robin could feel his face heat up and tried to stop it. The man was just gorgeous! Older, yes, rugged, not a "pretty"-gene to be detected, but Robin immediately decided that this was his ideal image of a man… not Slade, per se, because telling the man he was gay was something he feared. It had put even more distance between him and Bruce, not because Bruce was a homophobe, it just… had. The manliest of men could react the most childish to news like that, and when it came to manly… well, Slade pretty much took the cake.

* * *

They spent almost the whole night talking, mostly, Robin discovered afterwards, about him. His life with Bruce, the break, how he met the Titan's… Slade never criticized, but he _did _ask difficult questions, which brought the thoughts Robin had nursed for so long to the surface.

" I mean, what if I would say 'I didn't catch the killer, but at least no one got hurt in the process'?" Robin said. "If I know the guy is a killer and I know he'll kill again… why shouldn't I do whatever it takes?"

"You should." Slade nodded. "And I'll try not to take the killer-part personally."

"Ops. Sorry." The teen grinned. "Err… about that, Slade… It's amazing seeing you again, but would you mind… I mean… as long as you are in Jump…?"

"I promise. No business, just pleasure." The man grinned, and Robin felt his face turn into a furnace once more.

* * *

Slade almost wanted to ask what all the blushing was about, but decided against it. He had watched Robin for long enough to now that the boy didn't like to be cornered.

* * *

As the sun threatened to peek over the horizon, they parted, with the promise of seeing each other the next night. It continued like that for over a week. They met, they talked, they sparred, until one night, as Robin sat on a ledge, next to Slade, finishing off an ice-cream cone he had craved after a long day in the hot sun, he finally asked the question.

"What are you doing here, Slade?" The boy looked up at him, the blue eye's serious. They were in uniform, but none of them wore their masks as they were hiding away among the rooftops.

"Ow. Rude." The man said. "Did I overstay my welcome?"

"No! Not at all!" Robin hurriedly said and touched the man's arm. The teen was rather tactile, Slade had discovered, maybe because Bruce hadn't been the hugging type. "I mean, why did you let yourself be seen this time?"

"When I left you with Batman, I vowed to come back one day… to offer you a choice." The man said solemnly.

"What… what kind of a choice?" Robin asked, immediately more on his guard.

"Him or me." Slade answered simply.

Robin got to his feet, warily, and Slade followed suit.

"Slade, I-"

"I know." Slade raised a hand calmingly. "That was what I have _planned_ to do. Not now. I've watched you grow up to an amazing young man, but you will never turn your back on your friends or those in need. You wouldn't be the man you are if you did… and to manipulate you or force you, out of selfishness… I wouldn't do that. The only reason for me to take you away from all this would be if I was convinced that it was wrong for you. I'm not. I still think you would flourish on your own, but I'm sure that opportunity in your life will come."

* * *

Robin smiled, coming closer again.

"Thank you. I would love to travel with you, learn from you… but I'll never hurt people for a living… no matter _how_ much money you make…" Robin grinned.

"Maybe we _could_ go away together… a Slade boot-camp, what do you think?" Slade grinned.

"Sounds great. Trust me, I can take it." the boy half purred.

* * *

Slade had noticed these suggestive, teasing tones in Robin's voice several times during the past week, but they always appeared as they were bantering, a favorite past-time for them, besides sparring. He didn't really think the teen meant to sound flirty, the very thought was rather foreign to him. Still, the idea of Robin using that voice with someone else, made the man want to go back on his promise and steal the young man away with force. The word _mine _kept appearing in his mind as he looked at the teen, even more so after getting to know him again.

* * *

Robin didn't know if it was the fact that he had been out in the sun all day, fighting green slimy monsters. Maybe it was. He might very well _be_ imagining the possessive look in Slade's eye… but he hoped he wasn't.

"Whatever happens, I will stop by from time to time, though." The man promised. "If you promise not to arrest me."

"Hmmm…. All right. If you behave…" Robin grinned. "You really think I need looking after?"

"Of course you do… If things would have turned out differently…. Who knows… I might have been like a father to you…" Slade said, the thought not appearing as compelling to him as it once had been, for some reason.

"I already have a father." Robin answered, closed in on the man and kissed him.

* * *

Slade had barely felt the sting of rejection before the teen's lips closed over his. The surprise soon turned into desire, and he took over, deepening the kiss, demanding, and very willingly being granted, more access. Robin let him take a lead in a way which made Slade suspect that the boy didn't have much experience, something which filled him with a strange kind of satisfaction and sense of ownership.

* * *

Robin fought for breath as they parted, his body hotter than any sun could ever make it. He grinned up at the man he planned to spend the night with and whispered in a sultry voice:

"Just because I don't want you as a father, doesn't mean I would mind calling you daddy…"

The End.

* * *

A/N: I enjoyed writing a story where Slade was, more or less, content with being a male role model to Robin, but the hero wanted something more... It would be nice to expand on this more, with Slade being cluless and Robin flirty, but maybe I'll save that for another day, or, if I'm lucky, it might inspire someone to write a drabble on the subject? -hint-hint-

Speaking about drabbles, which one would you like to read a sequal on next? I'm talking about free-standing drabbles now, not story-connected ones... tell me and who knows... I might listen... ;)


	88. Curriculum

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Titans-related, which is sad but true. I never liked playing with toys which aren't mine…

**Curriculum**

"I'm going to teach you a lesson, thief!" the hero snarled as he attacked.

Red X just barely avoided Robin's bo-staff, and felt his pulse quicken. Fighting, this closely, was nothing he really liked; he wasn't good enough at it. The short, pretty little bird-boy would beat him to a pulp within minutes if he didn't think of something. He had just enough power left in his belt for one more disappearance-act, but those only worked if he could distract the hero. Luckily he _was_ good at distractions.

"Really, kid? Maybe I'll teach _you _one… wanna love-lesson, pretty boy?" Red X winced internally. Love-lesson? What the hell did he let his mouth say now? Well, in for a penny… he dived in around the other teen and managed to slap his ass. The hero's slack jaw was a very good sign. Red grinned and pressed the button on his belt. No way Robin would be able to follow him now.

He had been right. The teen hero actually didn't bother him for two days. Jump started to seem boring. Then, one night, as he was just strolling across a rooftop, not even_ thinking_ about anything illegal, unless a weird combination of pizza-toppings counted, the Titan landed in front of him. Before the thief had time to react, the other's lips were pressed to his, only the thin material of his mask separating them. After the quick peck, Robin drew back just slightly and smirked.

"Okay. Teach me."

_The End_

**A/N****:**

Below used to be an invitation to offer me prompts for X-mas drabbles, but all the slots are now filled, I'm sorry/glad to say... that means the next drabble won't make much sense now, but... well... ;) I'll be posting one drabble/day from the 1-25 December as my X-mas present to you readers. I hope you will enjoy... good thing it's only August so I have time to write them... ;)


	89. The Joy of Giving

**Disclaimer: **the Titans and company aren't mine… I have a Big Mac and company, but can't really write a slashy story with that material, so I'm borrowing the Titans instead.

**The Joy of Giving**

"Would you care to tell me why your are sitting there, banging your head on your laptop, instead of working on 2060?" A dry, deep voce asked.

I looked up to see Slade standing in the doorway to my bedroom, usually a very welcomed sight, but not at the moment.

"I… I did something stupid." I muttered, desperately trying to save and close a lot of windows.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Slade asked, knowing that my stupid ideas usually involved him.

"Err… you know my readers? The lovely, wonderful people out there, who actually seems to like my stories for some reason?"

"You mean the insane, sex-crazed, sadistic yaoi-fangirls?" Slade muttered.

"Err… yeah… them. I kinda told them that they could send me a prompt and pairing, and I'll do a Christmas-story for them, and…"

"Let me guess. They sent insane, sex-crazed and sadistic prompts?" the man growled.

Since I couldn't even read some of them without blushing, I turned the computer around so Slade could read for himself. The man paled, blushed and chuckled in succession.

"You are not doing this one." He said and pointed. "This I don't mind. Do two of these."

"I'm sorry, I kinda _have_ to!" I tried. "Besides, it will be fun! I promise!"

"Fun? I wanna have fun!" another voice came from the hallway, and Red X sauntered in, followed by Robin and Speedy. I have no idea how they got a key.

"Oh, you will." I smirked. I glanced down at the page again, where all the 25 slots were now filled with various strange and wonderful suggestions. "At least I'm pretty sure you will."

"I bet_ I_ won't." Robin muttered. He was a bit moody lately, but on the other hand he was pregnant, so I didn't blame him.

"Don't worry, there's not a single M-preg in here!" I said and hoped I wasn't lying. I mean, when I got writing I never know what is going to happen.

Robin glanced at the page for himself and groaned.

"I'm getting overtime for this right? And nooo… not_ that_ universe? Have you any idea how sore that makes me!"

"Can _we _play?" Speedy asked, reading over Robin's shoulder, so close that he got a light shove from Slade. After picking himself up and trying to hide the dent in the wall, he grabbed the laptop for himself. "Oh, yeah, we can!"

"Sure we can, baby… wanna play right now?" Red suggested, motioning to my living-room.

"Stop that, I don't even have a sofa!" I said.

"No, but that recliner will do just fine." The thief told me happily, and the pair disappeared to make some strange noise, which would freak out my neighbors.

"I told you that you should work on 2060." Slade said smugly. "No little annoying red-heads in that…"

"No, just one big annoying old man." Robin snorted. "I wanted to talk to you about the next chapter. I want you to delete it."

"You'll do no such thing." Slade immediately said. "Robin, mind the writer."

Robin pointed to one of the Christmas-fics numbly, and Slade glanced at it.

"All right, so _sometimes_ she's wrong…"

"It's not my fault!" I tried. "Believe me! I mean, sure I will _enjoy_ having you _do_ that, but… you know… I… don't make any money from it?" I hoped the last thing was soothing, but I only got a snort in reply.

"You are all just mental." Robin muttered. "Come, Slade, you are buying me a hot-dog with ice-cream on top."

"Cravings." Slade explained. "I'll keep an eye on you, Wynja, don't do anything you'll regret."

"Okay." I whimpered, wondering if getting out of the country would help me at all. Probably not.

"Hey, we're leaving too!" I heard Red shout from the hall. "We broke the chair. Sorry."

"No worries, I would have had to get a new one anyway." I sighed. As the door closed on the group I sat back and wondered if it would be such a bad idea to switch fandom. Maybe to 'The Little House on the Prairie'. I looked down on the laptop once more, read through all of the suggestions and smirked. Maybe. But I would sure as hell have fun with these first…

_The End_

A/N: thank you for all the requests! As you understand all the slots are filled! The first review got the first of December and so on… all those who got a story have been informed… wish me luck!


	90. A Fanboy's Reward

Disclaimer: they are not mine. They don't mind playing with me, though, they are great like that…

A/N: Happy Birthday **GraysonGirl**! Well, this is a day early, it's around 8 PM on the 25'th when I post this…

She was a bit late for an x-mas drabble, but just _mentioned_ that it was her birthday on the 26'th, so… well… -grin- She wanted a pairing I've never written before, at least not 'on screen'- if you know what I mean, but here it is, and I really enjoyed this one!

**A Fanboy's Reward**

It wasn't easy being a thief with a crush. Especially when the guy you had a crush on didn't know you existed. He _should_ know. Red X had placed himself in his path enough times, and even stolen from him, but noooo… Slade hadn't even looked his way. Maybe he needed to steal something more noticeable than a paperclip?

_Sure, after I get a life-insurance…_ the thief thought gloomily and stared down into his drink. It was a virgin Bloody Mary, but at least it looked cool. Tasted horribly, though. Tomato-juice? Really, these people were insane. Red chewed on the celery-stick, intent on sinking further down into gloom.

"Hi, I'm Sade… you alone?" A voice purred behind him.

"Slade?" Red squeaked rather over-excitedly and whipped around. "You're not Slade!" he then growled, hopes crushed.

"I said _Sade_." The guy frowned, looking more than a little put out. "I saw you from across the room-"

"I'd like to see_ you_ from across the room. Go back there." Red X snorted. Who did the blond think he was? And who the hell had a mullet now-a-days anyway?

The guy muttered something about not knowing what he was missing and skulked away.

* * *

Red X sighed and swept a strand of copper-colored-hair away from his face, tucking it behind his ear. It wasn't quite long enough to stay in the pony-tail and it annoyed the hell out of him. Almost as much as that Sade guy. He was getting hit on quite a bit tonight, but to be honest he couldn't blame them… the black leather pants and clingy dark-green top didn't exactly scream 'leave me alone', now, did they? Red sighed and stood up. Bright green eyes scanned the room before he almost absentmindedly stole enough from the tip-jar to get the money back for the horrible drink. He never paid for drinks, but tonight he hadn't felt like letting someone else buy them for him either.

* * *

He left the bar and was soon on the roof. It was risky being seen up here without his costume, but he didn't care. He was getting angry. He seldom was. _Some _people, some spiky-haired hero midgets, seemed to be livid all the time, but Red was usually a happy-go-lucky guy, who preferred to have fun to be screaming and snarling all the time. Not now, however. Who was that bastard to ignore him? Didn't he know what a brilliant thief Red was? Didn't he think he was hot? Had that drink really been alcohol-free? Well, it didn't matter, he would go back there and he would steal something else. Something _big_. Like… like… a pen!

Well, no time to dwell on details, especially since dwelling was another thing he rarely did. That and planning ahead and thinking things through. Life would be boring without surprises, wouldn't it?

* * *

Red knew very well what base Slade occupied at the moment. Not that he was stalking the guy or anything; it was just that he was… watching him a lot… in secret… And maybe, just _maybe_, he glanced at his trash a little bit… But… you know… not _stalking_, really!

Red landed on the roof, looking for the old vent he had squeezed through last time. It had been a tight fit, but it had worked. He winced as his top got stuck on something sharp and there was a tearing sound. He had forgotten that he was wearing civilian clothes… one thing the whiny Titan-gnat could do, was making very durable outfits.

The thief dropped down on the floor below as quiet as a cat. A cat _up_ to something, which meant very, _very_ quiet. As soon as his feet hit the floor he realized something. Well, to be honest it might not have been until the floodlight turned on above him. He had forgotten to check if Slade was home.

"Well, well, well… what do we have here?" a cold voice drawled. Suddenly _not_ being noticed by Slade didn't seem like such a bad thing.

"H-hi. I'm… I'm…"

"Red X. I know." The man was still in the shadows, circling him.

"You know my name?" the thief squealed. Then he realized something else. It was really a night of epiphanies on Red X's part. "You… you… I'm not wearing my costume."

"I can see that."

"Then how did you…?"

"Oh, I have my ways." The man said almost playfully, but in an 'it-might-be-fun-to-juggle-your-severed-head' kind of way. "I would like my paper-clip back, please. It was orange. I quite liked it."

Red immediately started digging through his pockets and then the stolen item was thrown on the floor in the general direction of the voice.

"You actually had it on you?" the man sounded incredulous, and somewhat amused.

"Yeah, I always- I mean… yeah… Hey, Slade?"

"Yes?"

"You're… you're _great_!"

"I'm great? What's next? You've read all my books?"

Red could feel himself living up to his nick-name, at least in the face-department. He couldn't believe himself! He was so flustered he was close to peeing in his pants.

"Yes… I… I mean no, but… but you're… you're the greatest thief and mercenary _ever _and I love y- love watching you, and-"

"You've been watching me?" the voice sounded more dangerous now.

Red fiddled with his top, which had fallen off his shoulder and was pretty much torn all the down on that side.

"I... you know… just seen you around… fighting the Titans… robbing that lab the other week; that was brilliant! Running in the park… stuff like that…"

"Running in the park… so you've seen me without my mask?" Slade took a step into the light then, towering over the young thief, who had just had epiphany number three; it might not have been so smart to tell the guy that little tidbit.

"I… err… you're sexy as hell…?" Red tried. "Err… so... I just came to return the paper-clip, obviously, so I… I'll leave now…" he said, taking half a step back.

* * *

Next thing he knew he was being thrown into a wall. When he could breathe again and the spots in front of his eyes had buggered off, he discovered that his wrists were being pinned to the wall above his head by one of Slade's hands, and that the man was busy actually bending a broken pipe, which jutted out of the concrete, over his wrists to keep them in place.

"You're not going anywhere yet… but you didn't really _want_ to leave, did you?" the man sneered down at him from behind the mask. Red thought he saw the gray eye glitter, but if it was from amusement of just blood-lust he had no idea.

"…N-no…?" he tried, thinking that it might be a good idea to just agree.

"You are here to blackmail me, aren't you?"

"Ye- No! No, I'm not!" Red objected.

"Who do you take me for? Do you have pictures prepared? Video? Where? Are you planning to send them to the police, the Titans? Both?"

"I _never_-"

"Make no mistake, you'll be cold in the morning, it's just a matter of how long it will take and how painful it will be. Now, talk." Slade growled.

Red X stared at his hero. A part of him was squealing but a larger part was starting to make up its will, gnawing on the end of the pencil and wondering how 'will' was spelled. Then there was that small, angry part, which couldn't hold its tomato juice.

"I'm not gonna blackmail you, I have a _crush_ on you, you idiot!" Red X yelled.

He was close enough to see the man blink.

"Crush?" Slade said slowly and actually, for once, sounded rather dumb.

"Yes! I want you! You're the sexiest, hottest, bad-assed guy on the planet, and I love you!"

"Yes, well… can't argue with the truth." the man chuckled darkly. "I'm also not stupid. You are obviously making this up to get out of a bit of torture and death."

Red briefly wondered what a 'bit of death' could entail, but then let the pipe take all his weight as he lifted his legs, wound them around Slade's hips and pulled the man against himself.

"I could be lying… but something _else_ can't…" he leered.

"You're hard."

"Very."

"And why would you think I'm interested in males?"

"Don't knock it till you tried it… it wouldn't hurt, would it? Not _you_ anyway…" Red added the last one in a mumble, but as he was busy grinding against the man his 'truth-teller' got even harder.

"Hmmm… so are you willing to submit to me? Completely?" the man purred, and moved his hips against the teen's aching crotch.

"Yes!..._God_ yes…" Red X gasped.

"Very well… prove your worth to me, and I might let you live…" Red could hear the smirk in the man's voice. "But I'm not going to let you run wild in here." Slade suddenly ripped the pipe from the wall, making the thief cry out and throw his arms around the man's neck, so he wouldn't crash to the floor. "Hang on… you are about to get what you want…" the man chuckled and, with Red doing just that, he walked further into the darkness.

"Err… about getting me what I want… is there a menu?" the redhead meekly asked.

"No. I'm afraid I lied. This is about getting me what_ I_ want." The man clarified.

"Oh… okay." Red whispered.

"You are not afraid, are you?" the man chuckled as they came to a large metal door.

"A… a little."

The man paused and looked down into the wide green eyes.

"Smart boy."

* * *

The room held a bed and a metal locker, of the school gym kind, and not much else, as far as the teen could make out in the gloom.

"Let's see about getting you comfortable." the man said.

* * *

A few minutes later, Red was kneeling on the bed. His top had been ripped off completely, but he still wore the tight leather pants. His hands were tied behind his back, and two short ropes led from his wrists down to his ankles.

"When does the comfortable part start?" he dared to glare at the man, who had now taken off his mask as well as his armor and top, something which made Red's glare soften and his moth salivating.

"Well, would you like me to use lube?" Slade asked innocently.

"Yes! Of course I do!"

"Then that's the comfortable part. Oh, I'm sorry. I'm being untruthful again. I meant the 'slightly less painful' part." The man smirked, and for the first time Red X saw that smirk up close. Only the chafing ropes brought him back to reality again.

"Did you really have to _tie me up_?" the thief whined.

"Well, if you had approached me in some other way, there might have been a candlelit dinner, rose-petals, silks sheets, sweet nothings' whispered in your ear… but no, you had to sneak in here and steal my paper-clip." the man snorted.

"You know what? I think I prefer the ropes to rose-petals." Red scrounged his nose at the idea.

"Oh… so you like it rough?" Slade leered.

"In the words of the great poet;" Red sniffed haughtily, "And baby, when it's love, if it's not rough, it isn't fun."

"I don't think I'm familiar with that poet." Slade raised an eyebrow.

"Come on! It's Lady Gaga! It's oooold. Classic." Red smirked.

"Very well. How rough do you want it?" the man smirked.

"Errr… so it's still fun?" Red suggested.

"It will be. For me." Slade shrugged.

"Oh... okay... as long as we're clear…" Red wondered where the boy blunder and his misfits _were_ when an innocent lad really needed them. A moment later he took back that thought, though, as the man came to stand before him at the side of the bed.

"Now, if you_ love _me so much…" Slade said, looking down on him like he was a bug, although perhaps an _entertaining_ bug, with many long legs which could be pulled off, "you wouldn't mind doing me a little favor, would you?" the man's hands started to pull down his zipper.

"No… not at _all_…" Red agreed, from his own free will, this time. "Oh… my… god…" he added a second later, his eyes so big they seemed to fill his whole face.

The man chuckled, and then grabbed the thief´s chin, tilting it upwards.

"How old are you, boy?"

"Se-seventeen." Red answered truthfully. All his ID's said twenty-one.

"Not legal then? Oh, well. Can't be helped." Slade shrugged and pushed his cock into the teen's mouth.

Red was by no means a virgin. Not a slut either, mind you, but he was curious by nature and had tried a few things. What he had never tried, however, was having a zucchini showed down his throat. Maybe that was giving Slade more credit than he deserved, but that was what it _felt_ like.

* * *

Trying his best to impress his crush, Red swallowed, licked and sucked like his life depended on it, and, as far as he knew, it just might. He didn't have his hands free, though, so whenever the man felt like forcing it all into his mouth, he did. Except for those times, especially when he wasn't prepared for them, Red enjoyed himself, and Slade seemed to notice, judging by the quiet chuckle.

"Now…" the man said, pulling back, making Red's lips smack in the air as he tried to follow, "let's see about getting that ass of yours fucked, shall we?"

"Yes please." The thief agreed eagerly, even though Slade was by far the largest he'd ever had, and he wasn't too sure he would be able to walk tomorrow. Well. Walking was overrated anyway. As long as he wasn't split in two and had to be held together with duct-tape, he was happy.

The man grabbed his neck, turned him around and pushed him forward, resulting in Red X landing on his face in the bedcovers. He cursed as his feet were pulled up by the short ropes which attached them to his wrists. It left him more or less balancing on his knees and his face. Red parted his legs as far as they would go, to try to steady himself.

"Such a lovely pair of trousers… Must be expensive?" Slade said, running his hand over the thief's black-clad behind.

"Yeah… very…" X agreed, shivering from the touch.

"Well, It would be a pity to ruin them completely then." He heard Slade say, and then came the sound of something he had, long ago, learned to watch out for; the click of a switch-blade.

"Just untie my feet and I'll take them off!" the teen said hurriedly.

"Nooo… I think my way is more fun. Now, keep very, very still…"

* * *

Red had no idea how the man managed to do it without cutting anything off, especially as the leather pants were so tight, but he soon felt a strange draft back there. He didn't wear underwear. There wasn't room.

"All done." He heard the man said, and a rectangle of black leather landed in front of his eyes. It was slightly smaller than the palm of his hand.

"_That_ was not ruining them?" the teen asked, a little pale.

"That was 'not _completely_ ruining them'" the mercenary clarified. "I'm pretty sure there are clubs that would let you in dressed like this."

"Not any clubs _I _would want to go to…" Red lied, already deciding to look into that. Maybe he was just a_ little_ bit slutty after all. Nobody's perfect.

"Too bad. Now, I think I remember you saying that you wanted lube?"

"Yeah… please, not without? You'll kill me!" Red tried to balance on his knees again, looking back over his shoulder pleadingly.

"Yes, and that would be a bit too soon, wouldn't it?" the man chuckled. "Very well." The man grabbed Red's pony-tail, holding him by that as well as his hip, and then the teen felt something slick against his opening. Since the thief knew how to count to two, it was pretty clear the thing he felt wasn't a finger. Besides, fingers that wide didn't exist.

"Hey, wait! You... you have to stretch me!" Red told the man behind him, trying to squirm out of the tight grip.

"You got lube… you can't have _everything_." The man chuckled and started to push in.

Slade didn't slam into him, that would have ripped him badly, but the pressure didn't waver, the tip just slowly stretched his outer muscle to its limit.

"Breathe." the man suggested.

The thief thought it was a good idea; he probably hadn't for a while, since the black spots were back for an encore. He gasped deeply and just then the head suddenly were swallowed up.

"Ghaaaahd!" the teen hissed. "oh-god-oh-god-of-god!" he continued as the man sank deeper into him, much faster now since the main obstacle was breached.

"Ready?"

Red was as surprised by the man's question as if he had asked if he was all right.

"Y-yeah."

"Good boy." Slade purred and started to fuck him for real. The man was holding him on his knees and pulling him back with every thrust, like some sort of perverted rocking-horse, but Red couldn't find enough air to complain, and besides, it would be rather pointless, he suspected. Apart from the strange position he actually had very little to complain about. Slade's cock was rubbing all the right places, and it got even better when the man flipped him over, except that he was now lying on his arms.

The mercenary hadn't taken his pants off either, Red had time to notice before Slade pushed his legs apart as far as they would go and thrust back in, not all too slowly this time. The thief moaned and arched as the new position proved even more gratifying. His cock wasn't too happy however. It was hard and leaking, a state it usually enjoyed, but it was also cruelly confined. As Slade's thrusts started to get harder and faster, Red decided to beg for it.

"Please… please, I need to… just… just open my pants… touch me…. Please!"

Slade looked down on him, the gray eye glittering strangely again. He felt the man's hand rubbing over his bulge.

"No, thief… you come in your pants, like a good little fanboy…"

If it was the touch or Slade's words, Red didn't know, but he arched off the bed almost completely and came harder than ever before. He felt the man fill him almost at the same time, and shuddered through a renewed feeling of total bliss, fighting to breathe at the same time.

* * *

He was on his side, unsure how that had happened. For quite some time, Red only heard his own breaths, but then there was the sound of the switchblade again. He tensed, but suddenly the ropes to his feet snapped, one after the other, and he could finally stretch his legs out, which he did, groaning.

"Fuck, that hurts…"

"So… still love me, do you?" Slade asked dryly.

"No… no, I'm over that… Now I worship you…" Red chuckled.

"You know what, boy?" Slade sounded like he was grinning again. "I might just let you."

_The End_

* * *

A/N: when I had almost finished this, I started to wonder if it was like this Red and Slade met in the Circus-freak universe… I never wrote the pairing before, but in that universe they already had a sexual relationship when Robin came into it… hmmm… yeah, well, maybe… It was a lot of fun to write them together, though! I hope it was fun to read, even without a certain little bird in it!

To clarify things, GraysonGirl wanted Slade/Red X, the prompt "Fanboy" and a cameo from one of her own characters; Sade. I bet you thought I spelled "Slade" wrong when you first saw his name, didn't you! ;)


	91. What I've learned from

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this belongs to me… surprising? No? Well, not to me either, since this is a FAN-FICTION SITE… -rolls eyes-

Oh, and I barely read through this, so I can't offer any cookies for corrections… I can't afford it…

**What I've learned from reading Deathstroke, the Terminator **

Hi! I got some positive feedback on this idea, so I'm doing it! This isn't a normal fan-fiction drabble, per se, but I have Robin and Slade here to help me out, Say hi guys!

Robin: Hi! –waves-

Slade: …

Oh, Slade is just being his quiet, cool self, I'm sure he'll have more things to say later. Anyway, I've recently started reading the Deathstroke-comics which has been sitting on my hard-drive like forever… The issues I have read, and will talk about here, is number 1-8, which was published from August 1991 to March 1992. I have learned more about our dear Slade from fans and good old Wikipedia, but this will only be about these issues, since these are the only ones I've read so far…

First, some background… I was kinda scared about reading the "real" thing, because I didn't want to read about evil psychotic Slade, but so far he's not bad at all! As a matter a fact, as one of the characters says, Slade's "bizarrely ethical for a merc.". 'Merc' meaning mercenary. That took me several minutes to figure out. I'm slow. But I'll use it in the future.

Well, anyway, here's some interesting, strange, or just plain dumb things I've learned… and I'm reading this out of a slash-perspective, obviously… ;)

**

* * *

****Slade really ********HAS a hunting-lodge in Africa.**

Well… HAD, since Ravager pops by and destroys it in the first issue… So rude! Anyway, I pulled that one out of my ass for 2060, but it was nice to see it was there… quite a nice place too… before the explosion…

Slade: Yes, I was quite irritated at the time. Not as much as Wintergreen, though. If I remember correctly he said he had just mopped the floors…

That's right, he did. I thought that was a rather housewifely-thing to say…

Robin: Wintergreen? Should I be jealous?

Yes, Robin, you should, but more about this later…

**

* * *

**

Slade likes to take baths after a kill

Wintergreen told us this (nice of him), even though the kill was a bull elephant this time. It had apparently wrecked a village, and Slade got back at it. Take that, elephant! Strangely he mentions that the villagers should sell the ivory, and, I mean, this was the 90's… Again, Slade doesn't play by the rules, so…

**

* * *

**

Slade's healing-factor is not even close to Wolverines…

I'm speaking about Wolverine in the X-men movies, now… if Slade is shot in the head, he's dead… and healing a gun-shot takes not minutes but hours… it's still amazing, of course, but I was surprised it wasn't faster… actually Slade gets roughed up quite badly several times and his suit is no miracle-thing either… let's just say it needs to be patched up every now and then…

**

* * *

**

Slade has a lot of helpers…

Except Wintergreen, I actually expected the great Deathstroke to be pretty solitary, but in only a few issues I've met a great deal of people… remember, I only know them from these issues, so they might never appear again or be very important, I have no idea… One of them is Squirrel, an inventor-type who stutters a lot, then there's Scoops, a guy who apparently finds Slade work… and sleeps on his couch…Anyway, he finds this job for Slade, killing off a guy for the mob, but Slade turns the mob down, and –gasp- they don't take his word that he'll not tell the cops on them, so Slade get's all annoyed. He's STILL annoyed the next morning (that's when we see Scoops waking up on the couch… I can't help but wonder if he slept there _because_ Slade was annoyed...? Anyway, Scoops says things like "don't let them get to you" and Slade is all "My word is my BOND. You're fired!". The poor Scoops is pretty crushed, and then he runs in to Batman too… he's not having a good week…

Another character is Franny, an old, sweet lady, who cleans out Slade's gun-

Slade: I want to point out that this is not a metaphor for something else.

Robin: it better not be!

Shut up. Anyway, she's quite funny, and reminds me of an older version of Sarah from the 'Terms'-universe. Again, I had no idea! She talks a lot about a guy named Max, maybe her husband or son, but I don't know who he is. He seems to have meant a lot to Slade, though… anyway, she manages to flirt a bit with Slade too, and Slade is all charming…

Robin: -snarls-

Oh, Robin… you've seen nothing yet… here you go:

**

* * *

**

Wintergreen and Slade, sitting in a tree…

Wintergreen… Don't know if I love him or hate him… He saved a young Slade from being beaten up by some army-buddies of his, and I can see the poor kid (Slade) looking up into that smiling face, listening to that adorable accent and… well… fall a little bit in love. But come on, Will, it's time to let him go! He has Robin's now! And who would top, anyway? Will's the oldest, but Slade would never bottom… and I think dear William would love to…

Anyway, Wintergreen is worried, for the first couple of issues, because Slade has returned from somewhere and _won't talk to him! _Will gets quite catty about this, and moans about how they used to be _everything to each other_, something Slade repeats later, to an unconscious William.

Robin: Typical! He can never speak about his feelings!

Slade: I've just returned from having to kill my son Joseph. Forgive me for not being in a chatty mood.

Yeah, yeah, anyway, when Slade rescues wounded Wintergreen from an assault at a hospital, he decides to leave the man behind to keep him safe. Wintergreen goes into a real hissy-fit about this and goes crying to Addie, claiming Slade will _never _survive on his own and that, frankly, he doesn't care. He does though. Very much so... Not sure what will come of that yet, because I've only read that far…

**

* * *

**

Slade has no problem taking it off… and wears unsexy underwear…

Slade has a great body, he should be proud of it… and he has no problem dropping his pants either… but couldn't he choose the situations a bit better…?

The first time is in the car with Wintergreen. Slade has managed to get shot in the leg and takes his pants off to tend to the wound… and he wears white Y-fronts! Slade! What the hell! Tighty-whities?

Slade: I… err… everything else was in the laundry and…

Robin: I'm so disappointed in you right now.

I'm sorry to say this, Robin, but you wear them too.

Robin: WHAT? NEVER? Unless they are the SAME…?

They might be… and it's not completely clear that's what you have on, it might be white Speedos…

Robin; that's _worse_!

I know.

Slade: worse in what way, exactly?

Let's get back to the story, shall we… Well, Slade is there, in his underwear, not wearing the black boxers us fans like to put him in, and Wintergreen is driving… and not paying that much attention to the road. He says "Ouch! It hurts to watch you do that!" and Slade, obviously over his crush, replies: "Then _don't _watch, Drive!"

At Frannie's place, Slade also has his pants off, as he is putting on a disguise (more about that later), and he's doing so with the bathroom door wide open. Shirt on, naked legs. No wonder the old girl get's frisky.

The worst, or best, depending, is at Squirrel's place though. If I got it right, the guy helps him patch up the suit, and Slade strips. Completely. A panel shows him pulling off his shirt/top, FACING Squirrel, and though we mainly see his silhouette, it's clear that he has NO pants on. BUCK naked. No wonder the guy stutters! In a later panel the inventor says "I want to prepare you. I have topped myself". He's talking about his new gadgets, but we all know what he's _really_ saying, don't we? Well, dream on, little geek. Slade bottoms for no one, and especially not for self-taught tops… idiot…

**

* * *

**

Slade has beautiful blue eyes… err…eye…

Okay, so this one I was half aware of, I've just ignored it. I don't know why-

Robin: I do! There can be only one!

Slade: Pardon?

Robin: _I_ have beautiful blue eyes! _ME!_ That's _my_ thing!

Actually, Robin might be on to something… I've always pictured Slade with gray or blue-gray eyes… I think a colder shade suits him bett-

Slade: Excuse me? I'd like my real color back!

Robin: You get to have a big cock.

Slade: Oh. Yes. Well… I guess eye color isn't that important.

Robin: Exactly. Size, on the other hand, matters.

I'd like to explore that… I could write a drabble with Slade being blue-eyed and moderately endowed, and-

Slade/Robin: NO!

Very well.

**

* * *

**

Slade likes disguises…

Remember when Slade and Robin disguise themselves as Dominic and Robinne in the Terms universe? I half panicked over that, because I wasn't sure Slade could wear a glass eye. Turns out he can. I've read about it in fan-fictions before writing it myself, I think, but it's actually canon… and there doesn't appear to be any scars or anything, so h just pops one in, and ta-da! TWO beautiful blue eyes.

Robin: hey!

In the _comic_, Robin, in the _comic_. Can't change that. Anyway, he also dyes his hair (and beard!) brown in the comic. I picked blond. Blond looks better on him.

The fake eye thing kinda makes me wonder why he bothers with the eye patch, but maybe the glass eye chafes or something…

Robin: Awwww! Poor Slady-poo!

Slade: Watch it.

Robin: Let me kiss it and make it better!

Slade: That's not my eye, Rob- oh. Oh, well. Go ahead.

Looks like he_ is_ going a-_head_.

Slade: Bad jokes get you punished.

Robin: -slurps in agreement-

Okay, back to the disguises… He also wears a full-face latex mask thingy at one point, but my favorite is when he breaks into Wayne Manor, steals a tux from Bruce and then crashes his party…

Slade has terrible tastes in glasses though. Yuck. On the other hand, this is the beginning of the 90's, the 80's not long gone and… it shows… -shivers-

This leads to:

**

* * *

**

Slade knows who Batman is… and the other way around…

This is never explained in the comic, they just know… But, of course, even though this is the first issues of Deathstroke, he has played a major part in the Teen Titan's comics and so on before this, so it just picks up from there…

* * *

…**IN fac****t, EVERYONE seems to know who Slade is…**

Slade is a clever guy, no doubt about that, but could someone talk to him about secret identities? Not only does he have his mask off all over the place, everyone seems to know his name! Okay, with no family left to protect, apart from Addie, who clearly doesn't want to be protected, maybe that's not important… his abilities seems to be a bit better kept secret, though, as he seems shocked that an enemy knows about them… although, of course, the police/government does… The only reason for his mask, that I can see, is that it hides his beard, which, at times, looks rather silly.

Slade: What the hell?  
Blame the artists, not me! Sometimes they give you this Faust-like beard with little curly ends! You should shave.

Slade: -runs off to kill some artists-

Robin: -sigh- and I didn't even get to finish him off…

He'll be back in a moment. Look! Here he is!. Go wash the blood off, Slade, and let's continue… I think Robin wants to hear this…

**

* * *

**

Slade and Robin

**, sitting in a tree… **

Robin: YAAAY!

Slade: Wynja, could you please write Robin a bit more canon? He's acting like a drugged up school-girl with the IQ of a kitten.

Well, Slade, have you considered what you could get a drugged up school-girl with the IQ of a kitten to do?

Slade: Ahhh… very well. Continue. Robin? Would you like to sit on my lap and listen to the rest of the story?

Robin: YAAAY!

Where was I? Yes, the epic Slade/Robin romance… I didn't expect to find anything to prove it, but of course I did… it's obvious, really…

It starts with Batman calling Dick (now Nightwing) asking about Slade, and this is where Dick is standing around in tighty-whities with strange wrist sweat-bands and a towel over his naked shoulders… I'm confused, but he still manages to look damn hot. Dick immediately gets defensive of his love and states that "Bruce, the man saved our lives, he might even have helped save the world… But, if you're asking me if his gun is for hire-"

Slade: Again, I want to point out that this was not a metaphor.

Robin: Yes, it was.

Anyway, he continues: "The answer is yes. He operates on his own agenda, and he has a very strong moral sense. Strong, but to my way, not definable or explainable. What's he done? Oh."This proves, of course, that Robin has speant a great deal of time thinking about Slade...

While Robin/Nightwing says this, he's looking down, towards a photo of a certain red-headed bitch. Seriously, poodle-perm galore! Fly with that hair and you'll snap your neck! It's obvious that he's feeling a bit guilty… poor boy… Anyway, he promises Batman he'll check up on Slade's whereabouts and immediately calls… Wintergreen! The old man goes; "Yes, Nightwing, of course I remember you." And then goes ahead whining about that he doesn't know where Slade is either…

Two things strike me as weird here: one; Bruce KNOWS Slade is in Gotham, so apart from an actual address, what use it is to call Wintergreen? Did he just want to compare notes? And second of all; it's not a cell-phone he calls, so how the hell does he know where the man is? He and Addie are recuperating in a house/castle somewhere in Germany… Well, maybe all heroes and villains have each other's hideouts on speed-dial…

Anyway, Slade thinks about his little bird as well… When Batman tells Slade that "Nightwing said that you saved his life, that you were a good man." Slade answers: "Your ex-partner's wide-eyed and idealistic." That might not sound like a declaration of love, but we all know it's sweet… and later, when a grumpy Bruce, who has just had his tux stolen and has to watch Slade help himself to a drink at his party (with girls swooning over him and not Bruce anymore) says: "Dick vouched for you. _Why_ I'll never know." (but we do, don't we?) Slade tells him; "Your ex-ward's grown into a good man. Grayson's extracurricular abilities, shall we say, are among the best I've ever seen.". We all know he's not just talking fighting-skills.

Bruce leads him down to the bat-cave (we only see the grandfather clock opening, and, again, SECRETS? Don't they mean _anything _to _anyone_ anymore?) Well, before that, Slade says, continuing his last sentence: "But then, he did have the greatest teacher…"

Hey, wait... Slade sweet-talks Bruce who then shows him the SECRET OPENING to the BAT CAVE?

That leads to:

**

* * *

**

Slade and Bruce

**, sitting in a tree… **

Robin: THE HELL!

Slade: She's insane. Don't listen to her.

Do as you'd like… not only did Slade smooth-talk Bruce above, when they fought previously Slade first tells Batman: "You've trained yourself to fight. I've trained myself to kill." But then later, thinking about the fight (they really kick each other's ass) he declares: "I'd fought the best. Batman was better.". Yes, yes, that might be just admiration for another fighter, but I get a feeling Slade won't mind teaching Bruce a few things of his own… I'm very curious how this story-arc will end… ;)

**

* * *

**

Batman is cool… but Alfred is cooler… but has the worst comb over in history…

I haven't seen much of Batman, except the dreaded live action TV-series and the movies, so I've never warmed up to the guy… I'm starting to. Alfred though, is just as viciously witty as I imagined him to be… although his appearance… Alfred, to me, will always be the old guy from the live-show… The comic-Alfred needs to take a look in the mirror and then go to the hairdresser… but other than that, I love him… He serves Batman tea at one point, claiming that the calming effect will be good for him; "Instead of _crippling_ your foes, you merely _wound _them severely."

**

* * *

**

Slade **went to Bible class every Sunday morning**

I… don't know how to respond to this fact, but this is what the man himself claims. I hope he's lying.

Slade: I used to be a good boy.

I actually have no idea how you grew up… Maybe there will be glimpses of that in the future…

* * *

**Men do not have nipples… or they are hidden…**

I know the lack of nipples is quite common in the comic/cartoon world, but I can't for the life of me figure out why…

Slade: well, I'm a bit insecure about mine… one is an innie and one is an outie… is that normal?

Robin: mine are just hard all the time… is that normal?

-sigh- Very well… don't show them! See if I care! –colors them in in Photoshop- Dick, who is bare-chested in once scene, as described above, has that damn towel covering his little pink buds… it's almost sweet, the amount of prudishness…

**

* * *

**

Addie has Slade by the balls

Sorry, Robin, but Slade really loves her.. More so than his own sons, it seems… Well. He might just we whipped. But will the woman listen to the man? No, she just threatens to shoot him every time he comes near… stupid bint. Yeah, yeah, I'm all for strong women and stuff, and she really fit the bill, but if she would just LISTEN-

Robin: Actually… I hope she doesn't…

Oh, yeah… sorry… if she did there would be no hope for you, would there?

Slade: I think I could manage both, actually…

Sure you could, big guy! Anyway, Slade looks really heartbroken every time they meet… it's close to pathetic-

Slade: You are so dead now.

For telling the truth? That's not fair!

Robin: I feel a bit insecure and needs to be comforted.

See, Slade? You have better things to do. Put down the sword.

Slade: Really… need to… kill you…

Robin: In fact, I'm so insecure I'm no longer wearing clothes.

Slade: huh? That didn't make any sense!

Remember; IQ of a kitten.

Slade: I see. Oh, well… I… I'll go comfort Robin for a bit.

Robin: YAAAY!

Phew… telling the truth is dangerous… I think I'd better stop… There are millions of details left to explore, but I've only read a few issues yet… I'm gonna go ahead and plow through them…

Slade: And I'm going to go ahead and plow Robin.

Robin: YAAAY!

Sigh. I really _should_ have written Robin more canon…

/W


	92. Hopeful Crushing

A/N: Happy B-day **Animestar73! **Okay, it's the evening of October 13'th here, so you are not allowed to read this until tomorrow, but I'll be working all day, so I thought better early than late… ;)

Animestar asked for a drabble where Robin was slightly older (though not necessarily Nightwing yet) and gets a chance to save Slade for once… with a bit of adventure and hotness following… I thought this was pretty straight-forward, but then the drabble ran away with me, and it turned out to be over 30 pages long! So… yeah… save or print or something… The inspiration for this is a mix of the cartoon, the Deathstroke comics and, you will notice, the original live-action tv-series! But don't worry, there will be no bat-dance in this… ;) I'll explain more about what I wanted to say with this in the bottom A/N… Oh, and the title is strange but I like it, so NYAH!

**

* * *

**

Hopeful Crushing

Robin had seen quite a few things in Gotham, but this took the prize. Well. It definitely won the 'crazy man-hunt' category.

Batman and he had been watching warily, not sure what to make of all this quite yet, but now it started to become obvious that the men needed to be stopped. There were at least thirty of them, all wearing ski-masks, against one. The men were in cars and the other on foot, and the weapons just being pulled out of the trunks were not simple guns. No. They were missile launchers.

_Which is appropriate, considering who they are hunting…_ Robin thought dryly. The problem for these hunters, and for Gotham, was that the prey had just escaped into a building.

"Let's go." Batman finally said, and they were off.

Explosions were already rocking the neighborhood, and Robin was glad it was an industrial area, which should be practically abandoned at this time. Industries meant other dangers, however, and one of the missiles just hit one.

The explosion would have been quite impressive if the Joker hadn't succeeded in blowing up a whole warehouse down by the docks the week before, and Robin had been even closer to _that _one. He shuddered at the memory. Going swimming in that kind of water wasn't anything he wanted to do again soon. The good thing was that the madman was now back in Arkham with half his hair singed off.

This time, it was probably a few gas containers which had been hit, and debris was flying everywhere. Robin saw Batman, in front of him, get hit, but the man just carried on like it was dust and not a chunk of concrete.

The men spotted them and filed back into the cars in seconds, roaring down the street the next moment. The dynamic duo landed in front of the building, which was now half in ruins.

"Go look for him, I'll secure clues." Batman told him tensely, frowning at the ground.

"Yes, _Sir_." Robin snorted, and got a 'don't mess with me, kid'-glare in response.

* * *

Robin carefully made it into the wreck of the industry. He wasn't sure what had been made here, but the ceilings were high and there were a lot of conveyor-belts and crates… or what was left of them. The missiles and the blast had done quite a number on this place, and anyone in here would be very lucky to be alive, although this _particular_ man always seemed to have the luck of the devil.

There was a slight groan coming from a pile of rubble and Robin made his way over there, looking down.

"Hi Slade. Lying around?" he smirked. Somehow, Slade managed to give him almost the exact kind of glare Batman had just given him. The man's right arm was caught under some heavy rubble, and his left arm and leg were pierced by dirty, twisted metal bars, about as thick as a man's thumb.

"Pull the reinforcing bars out." The man ordered him, again, very much like dear old Bats.

"What? No 'thank you for rescuing me, Robin?'" The teen smirked. "We chased those men away, you know… and besides, maybe I like seeing you pinned like a pretty little butterfly?"

"I'm feeling inclined to letting you try this out." Slade growled.

Robin snorted, but, swallowing thickly, did as the man asked. As soon as he could move his arm, although Robin had no idea how he actually managed that, Slade pushed the concrete boulders off his right one. Fortunately it didn't seem to be crushed or broken, merely bruised. "So, who were those guys who were clearly almost as tired of you as I am?" Robin continued with a grin, as he helped the man to stand.

"Later. I need to speak to Batman. It was good I found you." The man said as they slowly hobbled outside.

"_Found us_?" Robin gaped incredulously. "Slade, _we_ found _you_! Well, _I_ did. Remember the pile of rubble you were under a minute ago?"

"Robin, don't bother with semantics." Batman, who was suddenly standing in front of them, barked. "Deathstroke." The dark knight nodded in greeting.

"I'm just saying he wasn't exactly_ looking_…" Robin muttered sullenly. Both the older men ignored him, and Robin started to feel like a kid. He snorted to himself and straightened up. Joking was one thing, but he was too old to be acting childish, especially in front of these two.

"Batman." Slade nodded back. "I need your help."

* * *

Robin knew Bruce had arched his eyebrows, if only by instinct. He hoped that he didn't look like a complete idiot himself, but he probably did, the way his mouth was hanging open. Robin got his lower jaw under control, and looked over at Batman expectantly.

"What do you need?" the man said.

"Somewhere to clean my wounds and a little peek around your database." Slade still had a hand on Robin's shoulder, leaning on it quite heavily.

"Call Alfred." Batman ordered his side-kick. "You'll get the first thing, Slade, but we'll see about the other… It all depends. I have quite a few questions for you."

"I figured you might. How's the arm? Broken?"

"What?" Robin looked up at his mentor, who had been standing with his cape fallen forwards over his shoulders, hiding him almost completely.

"Yes." Batman admitted, through clenched teeth. "Got Al on the line, yet, Robin?"

The teen quickly dialed.

* * *

As soon as they had arrived at the manor, Alfred sent Robin to take a shower and change, something he managed to do in just under ten minutes, while the butler dealt with Bruce and their guest. As the teen returned, not much had happened, however.

"Really, Sir, didn't we have a talk about being close to exploding buildings last week?" Alfred tutted, as he helped stabilize the break. Robin saw Slade smirk, before the butler turned in the man's direction. "I would be grateful if you tried not to get blood on my floors, Mr. Wilson." Alfred frowned. "Master Richard, would you be so good as to show the man to a guestroom and provide some towels for him?"

"Sure, Al, no prob." Robin nodded, grateful to get out of Bruce's presence. The millionaire wasn't particularly easygoing when he was wounded. Not that he was a joy at other times either…

* * *

He led Slade upstairs. It still felt weird to be unmasked around him. Almost a little naked, although they had all known each other's identities since Robin was fourteen. Almost as if Slade knew what he was thinking, the white-haired man smirked at him.

"So nice of you to take care of me." he purred. "Tell me… how old are you now?"

"Eighteen. You know that. You sent me a card." Robin blushed at the memory.

"Oh, yes, that I did. Remember what it said?"

"'Congratulations. You're legal'." Robin muttered. "Very heartfelt."

The man chuckled deeply. "I wasn't sure whether to send that card to you or to myself…" he said.

"Ha. Ha." Robin hissed. "Listen, Slade, it was just a stupid little crush, okay? I should never have said anything!"

"It was sweet. You were sixteen, though. Wasn't going to happen." The man still grinned a little. "_Now_, on the other hand…"

"Now I have_ outgrown _stupid little crushes, and it's_ really _not going to happen!" Robin snorted. "Here's your room. It has a connected bathroom."

"Nice. And towels?" the man said airily, like he didn't mind what the teen had just said… or ignored it.

"I'm on my way."

* * *

Each floor had a linen-closet, and as Robin returned from it, he heard the shower running.

"I have the towels!" he called through the door.

"It's all right, come on in. I'm decent." Slade called back.

Robin unsuspectingly opened the door to find Slade wet and naked, most of the grime and blood washed off.

"You are so mature." Robin said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"Why, thank you." Slade purred. "Why are you not running away screaming like a little girl?"

"Because I figured that if _you_ are offering, _I'm_ looking." Robin smirked, trying very hard to act like he appraised stark naked amazing male bodies on a daily basis.

"Consider it my thank you for pulling the bars out of me. You almost did it swiftly too." Slade snorted. "Now, I need you to get down on the floor."

"Excuse me?" Robin gaped, forgetting that he was supposed to play it cool, and stared at the man.

"I can't clean the wound on the back of my thigh properly; I need you to do that while I take care of my arm." The man explained, lifting his arm and looking at the wound in the mirror.

Robin opened his mouth but couldn't see anything particularly wrong about Slade's logic. Besides, the man was hurt, and a guest… He could get Alfred to do it, he supposed, but he had done worse for Batman. He could be professional about this… right...? His decision was made for him when he was handed some cleaning fluid and some tissues by Slade. Refusing to kneel on the floor, the teen sat down on the toilet-lid, and leaned over for a better look.

* * *

Ten embarrassing minutes later, the wound was as clean as it was going to get. It still looked rather angry, though.

"We can get a doctor to look at it, if you want?" he suggested as he dressed it.

"It will be mostly healed by tomorrow; don't worry so about me, honey." Slade said, as he put the finishing touches to the band aide around his arm.

"Delusional bastard… sure that some of those cement-blocks didn't bounce off your head?" Robin asked darkly, while Slade merely chuckled.

"If you don't want me naked, I would appreciate some clothes. Are there any I can borrow until I can send for my things?" the man asked.

"Yes, I'm sure we still have some after Bruce's mom. Is a flower-pattern your thing, Slade?" Robin was, again, feeling somewhat childish, but couldn't help it. The man always brought out the worst in him, and ever since he had confessed that bloody crush to him, getting a freaking _pat on the head_ and a 'when you're older' as a reply, he never knew quite how to act around the bastard.

"Naked it is. I knew you would prefer it." The man smirked.

"In your drea- I'll get you the clothes." Robin managed to stop himself this time. He was an adult now, he should act his age.

* * *

Slade glanced at the young man by his side as they walked downstairs. His little bird was looking oh-so-serious, his back ramrod straight. The mercenary smirked. He enjoyed that he could still rile the boy up to the point of exploding, although there was another kind of explosion he wondered if he should pursue. There were pros and cons, of course, the cons being that he actually needed to be in Batman's good graces at the moment and that he wasn't looking for a relationship. He was alone now and he preferred it that way. It was the only way to insure that no one close to him would die because of him, and it had worked, up to now.

The pros were just as obvious, unfortunately, and if he was to be truthful to himself, he always got rather horny after a near-death experience. It was probably the testosterone and adrenaline in combination with some basic urge to make sure he reproduced before his time was up. Slade chuckled silently to himself. Yes, well,_ that_ particular aspect would be quite tricky to bring about with Robin, but his instincts didn't care about such small details.

Pros and cons. Slade let out a small sigh. Decisions, decisions. No matter. Work came first, especially in this case.

"What's so funny?" Robin muttered as they descended the stairs.

Slade gave the young man an amused look. Robin was always worried that he was being laughed at. _Must be quite crippling for a circus-boy_.

"I was thinking about how humans react after a close to fatal incident." Slade said, without touching the real reason for his mirth. He didn't quite think that Robin would find it funny.

"Oh, you mean shock?" Robin asked. "Or the rush?" he added with a small grin.

"The latter."

"I see." Robin nodded, clearly mulling things over, trying to analyze why Slade would be thinking about the subject.

"Do you like it?" the man couldn't help but ask. "The rush? How does it make you feel? Excited? Breathless? _Hard_?"

Robin's face had defiantly acquired a somewhat more pink hue, but Slade was actually impressed that the boy wasn't completely red. He even managed to give the man a rather level look.

"It seems you should have taken a longer shower, by yourself. I suggest you do that after dinner." the teen told him and walked on ahead into a cozy sitting-room, where Bruce and Alfred were waiting.

* * *

"So, what do you need?" Bruce asked Slade tensely, and the mercenary tried not to smirk.

_You__r ward on his back…_ he thought, careful not to look at the teen in question.

"Some time looking through your data-base, as I said. Maybe a day or two to heal."

"Why?"

"I'm hurt." Slade smirked, than raised a hand. "Forgive me. The reason is the attempted assassination on the president last week."

"The one you are being accused of." Bruce said, and Slade had to hide another smirk as the man clearly wanted to cross his arms, but couldn't, with one in a make-shift cast. He noticed Robin giving his mentor a surprised look, apparently the young man had no idea that Slade was on the wanted list for that crime.

"I'm innocent, of course." Slade told them, getting twin snorts in reply.

"And your proof?" Bruce said coldly.

Slade smirked.

"It was an _attempt_._ I_ would have _succeeded_."

The two black-haired males gave each other a look. Robin's, Slade noticed with some delight, was rather amused.

Bruce sighed.

"I went through the details released about the case when you were cleaning up… I agree, they don't fit your profile."

"I was set up." Slade nodded. "And I'm rather… keen… to find out by whom. I have a few faces memorized and I think your database can help."

"Searching for just faces will take some time." Bruce muttered, clearly not thrilled about the subject.

"I know." Slade tried to put at least some hint of an apology into his voice.

"I'll help. It will be a good time to test my new facial recognition program." Robin suddenly offered, his eyes shining from the prospect.

"I'd be very grateful." Slade nodded. "Bruce?" he turned to the man for the final decision.

"Very well. Now, if you'd excuse me, I need to get my arm in a cast and prepare a press statement."

"What are you going to say?" Robin asked.

"That I've been skiing in the Alps… everyone knows Bruce Wayne is a klutz when it comes to skiing." The millionaire sighed sardonically.

"And still you keep it up." Robin grinned.

"Go to bed, Dick." Bruce muttered.

Slade couldn't hold back a chuckle this time.

* * *

As Robin didn't move from the comfy chair in front of the fire, neither did Slade. As soon as the Bat was out of earshot, Robin turned towards the mercenary and smirked.

"He's always like this."

"You mean when he's hurt?" Slade asked carefully.

"Nah." The teen shrugged. "Just… always."

They shared a grin.

"About that, why are you here and not back in Jump?" Slade asked. He had been curious about the matter since he had first seen the familiar grin above the rubble. Not that they met on a regular basis, but he hadn't heard anything about a fall-out amongst the super-teens.

"I'm on vacation, can't you tell?" Robin made a face. "Actually I'm taking a bit of a sabbatical from the hero-business… Finishing up some college-courses…"

"Doesn't look much like a sabbatical to me." Slade had raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Well, can't study_ all_ the time… it would drive me crazy." The blue eyed youth shrugged.

"And your friends? They don't mind?" Slade pushed. If there was a crack developing here, he wanted to know about it. Not that he would do anything about it, necessarily, but it was important nonetheless. The soft smile on Robin's lips put that theory to shame, though.

"No, they understand that I need some time to myself… I've been talking about it for a while now, and, well... I felt ready. I'm only living here temporarily, mainly to catch up with Alfred, and because it's convenient… I don't know where I'll go next."

"Are you scared?" Slade asked. There was no teasing quality to his voice, only interest.

"No. I'm excited." Robin grinned back, and Slade joined in with the smile.

"You know… I _knew_ you would be." The man said, almost proudly. "You will do very well on your own."

Robin gave him a surprised look, before it changed into a pleased smile.

"Thanks." The young man seemed slightly flustered, a look Slade found that he liked.

"Well, before that, would you like to join me in a joint effort and raid the kitchen?" Slade grinned, trying the put Robin more at ease.

"You are brave but foolish. Alfred's wrath is not to be taken lightly." Robin told him in a grave voice.

"So you're in?" Slade asked.

"Of course." The teen grinned.

* * *

As they returned to the room a bit later, successfully carrying the spoils of the raid, Slade realized something.

"I must admit, I'm not sure what to call you… Do you prefer Richard or Robin?"

"In your case..? Robin. Just remember yourself if we have other guests." The teen answered, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Of course. I prefer it too. Robin…" Slade put a lot of suggestiveness in the name, making the hero glance up at him and raise an eyebrow.

"Maybe it's time for that shower now?" he suggested.

"Perhaps another joint effort…?" Slade asked hopefully.

"Now, Slade, you are more used to solo endeavors than I am." The teen smirked. "I'm sure you can handle it."

"There's a lot to handle…" Slade insisted.

"That's mostly your imagination." Robin snorted and stood up. "Good night, Slade." He added with a chuckle, and left the room.

Slade leaned back in his chair for a moment longer, grinning to himself. He had come to Gotham with only one goal; the database. He wondered if it wasn't time to set himself another one as well. Screw the cons…

* * *

Robin was shaken awake quite roughly, and sat up, gasping.

"What? What's wro- Slade? What the hell are you doing in my room? How did you even _find_-?"

"Get up, we're going for a run."

"Wait, what?" Robin stared at the man and then glanced at his alarm-clock. "It's five in the morning!"

"Yes?"

"I have a class in a few hours!"

"Yes?"

"What do you _mean_ 'yes'?" Robin growled.

"You can't very well skip class to take a run with me, now, can you? Get up. Your clothes are on the bed."

"You went through my things?"

"Yes. Very boring. Honestly, Robin, not a single dildo? What is the youth coming to? The porn was slightly interesting, though."

"Get. Out."

"As soon as you agree. My leg has almost healed and is itching like hell. Unless you have another way to scratch that itch…?" the grin turned from taunting to suggestive in an instant. Or perhaps it never changed, Robin wasn't sure.

Staring at the man, Robin had the sudden urge to cry. Somehow he knew, however, that Slade would not give up, and might end up reading through the single gay-porn magazine he had here, aloud. He got up, snatched the clothes from the bed, gave Slade a death-glare and disappeared into the bathroom.

"You know…" the man told him through the door. "I never appreciated the fashion idea with low-hanging pants, but when there's no underwear, I quite like it."

Robin yanked his pajama-bottoms up, and, a second later, feeling like an idiot, he had to pull them off completely in order to get dressed.

"Yeah, well, when it comes to men, I prefer the mysterious, silent type." he muttered.

"I'll try to remember that." Slade, who apparently had amazing hearing, chuckled.

* * *

One and a half hours later, Slade was damp with sweat and Robin was soaked. The teen made his way to the already prepared breakfast table, legs shivering slightly, but his spirits high. It had actually been one of the best workouts he had had in a long time. The Titans weren't much for running, in fact, except for Beast Boy in dog-form, and whenever he _could _convince them to go for a jog, Robin was the one who urged them on. Now _he _had been the one being pushed, and he wowed to himself to go running more often from now on.

Alfred looked like he wanted to say something about showing up at the table in a presentable manner, but he kept quiet as Robin slumped in a chair with an apologetic grin on his face.

Bruce lowered the newspaper he had been reading and narrowed his eyes at the two.

"And what have you been up to?"

"Working up an appetite." Slade answered, helping himself to some oatmeal.

"Yeah, the bastard woke me up and wouldn't take no for an answer." Robin muttered, winning the race to the milk.

"Oh, you were willing enough after a while… once I got you panting…" Slade smirked.

"What?" Bruce growled. "What exactly are you insinuating?"

Robin looked up from the sandwich he was making and raised an eyebrow at his guardian.

"We went out running, Bruce. Really, you think my taste in men was that poor?"

This made the dark knight smirk, as Slade didn't look amused at all. The smirk vanished after a moment, though, and a suspicious frown took its place.

"I seem to remember a time when your taste in men _was _rather abysmal." Bruce muttered.

Robin sighed. It was true, Bruce knew of the whole thing. Shortly after Slade had rejected him, he had visited the manor. Bruce had asked him how he was and… well... truth be told he had broken down and cried like a little girl. The fact was that Slade had been his first and biggest crush; _only_ crush, now when he thought about it, and since the disaster he had firmly put that part of his life on a shelf. It had hurt like hell. He had been so sure about everything and Slade has shooed him away like a bothersome little kid.

The newly awakened memories made Robin glare at the mercenary for a moment, before answering Bruce.

"Well. I'm sure _your _tastes have changed since _you _were sixteen." he shrugged.

The man seemed to consider this and then shrugged as well.

"Nah, I still like a nice waist and a good rack." he said, making poor Alfred spill the tea he was serving and the other occupants of the table snort with laughter.

"Funny. I thought you said he didn't_ have _a sense of humor." Slade grinned.

"He doesn't. This is obviously an alien clone. They _finally _exchanged him… I've sent _so_ many letters…" Robin grinned back.

"Dick. Go to your room." Bruce muttered.

* * *

After spending the morning in class, Robin had the rest of the day off. He was only studying half time, as of yet, not quite sure what direction to take.

As he came home he found the others in the Bat-cave, working away, although Bruce had to type with one hand.

"How long do you have to have the cast on?" Robin asked.

"Four weeks. I'm saying three." Bruce muttered and then sighed.

"We can always hope it will be quiet… the Joker is locked up, after all, and most of the other's as well." Robin tried the optimistic point of view. Batman was not a man who gave that much credit to optimism, and the teen got a doubtful look in reply. Then the man shrugged his unharmed shoulder.

"We might get lucky." he muttered.

"Speaking about getting lucky…" Slade cut in with a smirk and a look towards Robin, "I would like some help with that software you were bragging about." The man was dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of jeans which definitely didn't belong to Bruce; they fit all too well.

"I wasn't bragging, and it's a prototype. I'd like to test it, that's all." Robin snorted. "If it works, I'm going to do a paper on it."

"If it doesn't, you owe me." Slade claimed. "And _I'll _decide how you'll pay…" he added in a much quieter voice.

"Wow, did you pack some ego with your other things or what…?" Robin rolled his eyes, and then he spotted the man's uniform on a nearby table. "You're patching it up?"

"Yes. Although 'patching it up' is a slightly too simplistic term when it comes to mesh-woven Kevlar." the man said dryly.

Robin ignored him, studying the material. It was interesting, but a bit too heavy for him to wear himself, he thought. An open trunk on the floor had more of the man's belongings in it, seemingly more weapons than clothes.

"Are you thinking of going through my stuff to get back at me?" Slade still spoke quietly enough so Bruce wouldn't hear.

"It would serve you right." Robin muttered back.

"Well… feel free… But if I had any porn in there, it would be a hell of a lot more interesting than yours." The man smirked.

"I wasn't aware it was a competition." Robin said innocently.

* * *

Sometime later they sat together in front of a computer-screen. Robin was working on the program on a separate computer, because a half-done software running alongside the rest of the Bat-cave's processes could easily cause havoc in the system.

"I made a copy of the photo-database about three weeks back." Robin explained to the man, "So I'm afraid we only have those photos to work with."

"How many are there?" the man asked, studying Robin's notes for the program with interest.

"It takes up around fifty terabytes." Robin answered "but that's only what the screening-system has labeled as recognizable face-shots."

"All the police-records are included?"

"Please." Robin snorted. "Of course they are, national and international, as well as military, corporate, school-system, hell, If you ever posted a pic on Facebook, it's in here."

"You_ are_ aware that, for a civilian, to store personal information like this is highly illegal?" Slade smirked.

"I don't know. Are we aware?" Robin asked Bruce.

"Had no idea." The millionaire said. "I really should look into that someday… I'll put it on my to-do-list, right after 'ridding Gotham of crime'."

"Good. Now I feel much better." Slade chuckled. "Alright, let's get to work."

Being this close to the man, almost pressed together, was in no way easy for Robin. Seeing Slade again had brought back so many feelings, some good, some very bad. The man had broken his heart, but, being older now, Robin knew he had done the right thing. There was no way it would have worked out between them back then… sure, he had had rose-colored dreams of them working together. He would of course make Slade see that killing was wrong, and they would only use their skills to save people, while making passionate love between assignments, naturally. Now he could look back at those fantasies and_ almost_ laugh, he only wished the man had let him down just a bit more gently.

He had discovered, though, that he hadn't grown out of his feelings for the mercenary, although they might have become somewhat more realistic. He was still attracted to him, _very _attracted, but terribly afraid of being hurt again. What if Slade was only teasing? What if Robin told him 'yes' and got another chuckle and pat on the head? No, Robin figured, it was better to keep both the man and his feelings for him at arm's length, and be professional.

Being professional was something Slade was exceedingly good at. Every touch, every brush of his leg against Robin's seemed nothing more than accidental since they were forced to sit so close together. They talked, but only about the system and Slade's expectations, not a single joke or suggestive word was uttered.

The speaker phone suddenly buzzed, and Bruce's voice was heard.

"Alfred wants me to tell you that dinner's in an hour. You are expected to dress for it, he says." The man sounded somewhat smug, like he was enjoying the fact that the other two were in trouble with the butler at the moment.

Robin looked up and glanced around the room.

"I never noticed Bruce leaving, did you?"

Slade shook his head, and then stretched.

"Let's continue this after dinner. Or do you have homework?"

Robin grinned and shrugged.

"No, and we're practically doing homework as it is. You think this is going to work?"

"As a system; yes. It's rather brilliant. For me? Perhaps. I only saw a few faces for a second or two, but the more details I can remember…" the man looked at the screen thoughtfully.

Robin beamed with the praise, and as Slade glanced his way, the man chuckled.

"Come on, Batman must have already told you this, surely?"

"Well, Bruce is… Bruce." Robin squirmed, not really wanting to speak badly about his mentor. "He nodded, though… that's practically the same thing."

"It can't always be easy, living and working with him." Slade said. "He's a great man, granted, but better in the fighting department than the _support_, perhaps."

"He had been alone for too long when I came into the picture. He let me join, but I don't really think he ever enjoyed being a duo." Robin told the man quietly as they headed towards the stairs. There was no resentment in his voice; this was something he had come to terms with a long time ago. Bruce was a loner, and would most likely always remain so.

"I have to say I agree with him. Partners are a bad idea." Slade told him.

"Well, you've never had _me_." Robin grinned up at the man.

* * *

Slade merely looked down on the boy until Robin realized what he had just said, and this time the teen couldn't hold back the blush.

"That came out wrong." he muttered.

"Maybe. But it's still true." Slade grinned. "For now." he added as they reached the exit.

"See you at dinner." The young man mumbled and all but fled.

Slade watched him leave, the grin not vanishing. Working with Robin the whole afternoon had been very rewarding. Not only was the boy very bright and could answer every question, as well as back up his arguments, but he also seemed very in tune with Slade's needs. The man couldn't help but wonder if he would be that in tune with him in bed as well.

* * *

Dinner was a surprisingly pleasant affair, Robin thought. Slade was very good at choosing interesting but neutral subjects which even managed to engage Bruce.

Work was calling all of them, however, and soon they were down in the cave again. After only a few hours they were interrupted once more.

"Master Bruce, the Bat-signal." Alfred told them urgently over the intercom.

Robin got on his feet immediately.

"I'll go."

"I don't understand why the guy just doesn't use the phone." Slade snorted.

"It's psychological. He can call, but, this way, the criminals of Gotham knows I'm on the job." Batman explained. "The crime-rate drops almost sixty percent for about one hour after the signal is lit. They know I'm out there and might happen to pass by."

"That's, unfortunately, why it's important that someone actually shows _up_… if the signal is lit and no one is spotted, the crime rate _increase_ instead." Robin added, coming out from partition hiding the dressing-room, adjusting his mask. "I'll let you know what he wants." he added and straddled his bike.

* * *

Later that night, after speaking to Commissioner Gordon, Robin stopped on a rooftop and pulled out his phone. Only one signal went through before Bruce picked up.

"What did he want? You're on speaker by the way."

"They think a large shipment of drugs is coming in tonight, but they don't have men enough to cover all of the docks. They asked if we could help."

"What did you tell him about me?"

"Just that you were busy with a case." Robin answered. He knew Batman wanted any injuries to be kept quiet. Gordon could be trusted, but there were ears everywhere.

"Good. And about the surveillance?"

"I said we'd try. I'll go, at least I'll be able to cover some of it."

The line was quiet for a moment.

"I'll send you Slade."

"What?" Robin gaped, and he heard another, similar, question, in the background.

"As long as he's leeching, he might as well do some good." Bruce sounded rather smug about the whole thing.

"I_ am_ right here." Robin heard the mercenary snort. He had come closer to the phone now, because he could hear him clearly.

"Well. The more the better." Robin admitted. "But should he be seen?" the teen hesitated for a moment, "Maybe… maybe if he wore the… the bat-su-"

"No." both men answered in unison, although Bruce found it necessary to add "way in hell."

"I, or that is, Deathstroke, could use some good PR." Slade admitted. "I'll borrow the extra bike. Where are you?"  
Robin told him where to meet, and was about to end the call when Bruce spoke up.

"And Robin? You're in charge."

The teen grinned as he clipped the communicator to his belt. This might be fun.

* * *

This was boring. Robin muttered and stretched as the dawn was approaching and nothing at all had happened all night. Slade, stationed a few hundred meters further down the dock, had been in touch regularly to report pretty much the same thing.

Then there were gun-shots off to his other side, far away, so Robin set off towards it and could soon hear screams and orders being shouted. It was almost over when he got there, but he helped to round up a few runners, and congratulated the officers on a job well done. As he took off again, he met up with Slade.

"You seemed to be handling that well on your own." The mercenary nodded. "You could have left a few for me, though."

"You snooze, you lose." Robin grinned. "Let's head back." He stopped as the man was suddenly in front of him, mask in his hand, and smirking.

"Am I not getting any kind of reward for helping you?"

Robin snorted, irritated at the advances now. He wouldn't allow Slade to trick him into making a fool of himself again.

"You did, you got to ride my bike." he said coldly and brushed past the mercenary.

"Not the ride I was hoping for… I wanted something else of yours under me." The man purred behind him.

Robin spun around, spitting with anger.

"Back off, Slade! I'll help you with the program, nothing more! If you can't behave like a normal human being, then stay the hell away from me!"

Slade, however, seemed dangerously unimpressed.

"My, my, we have grown into a rather cheeky little thing, haven't we…? Such lip… Very well. If you can prove that you don't want me, I'll gladly stay away."

"Believe me." Robin seethed. "I. Don't. Want. You." He was about to turn his back on the man again, and continue, when he was seized by the shoulder and then thrown into a wall, back first. His upper arms were grabbed as he was pushed up against the cool bricks.

"Well, I don't believe what you _say_… I demand a _test_." Robin heard the dark voice whisper, and then lips claimed his.

There was only one thing to do when you were being kissed by your childhood crush: knee him in the groin. So Robin did.

* * *

Slade returned to the cave fifteen minutes after Robin did, and did not seem to be in the most chipper of moods.

The teen stood up when the man walked towards him and gestured to the chair next to him.

"Are you ready to continue _working_? All we have to do now is to register the data and we can do a preliminary search."

"I don't think so, kid. It's a school night after all." the man said coldly.

Robin narrowed his eyes. So he was back to being a child now, was he?

"Very well." he nodded. "Feel free to ask me tomorrow if you want to continue. Good night."

* * *

Slade watched the young man leave and swore quietly to himself. He had purposefully hit a very sore spot, but, on the other hand; so had Robin.

Bruce had watched the conversation with growing suspicion.

"What happened out there?" he asked coolly.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Slade answered in the same tone, and stalked up the stairs himself. _And that's the problem._

Slade muttered under his breath as he undressed in his room, getting ready to take a shower and head to bed himself. He had handled this whole thing horribly. Robin might have been the youngest, but Slade had been the most childish. He wondered if it was because he was in two minds about the whole deal, if he was unconsciously trying to sabotage himself. He continued to think it over in the shower, and then swore, pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a button-down shirt which he was in too much of a hurry to close. He couldn't let this fester until morning, Robin was famous for being able to hold on to a grudge once he found one, and, if nothing else, it would damage his chances of finding the people who had set him up.

He knocked on the teen's door firmly and waited until it creaked open. Robin blocked the doorway, dressed in only his sleeping-pants again, which still seemed to hang onto his hips by only a prayer.

"What, came to read me a bedtime-story"? the young men growled.

"No. I've come to apologize. May I come in?" Slade asked, in what was, for him, a humble voice.

Robin's eyes widened and then narrowed. The teen seemed to decide to give him a chance, however, because he stepped aside.

When the door closed, Slade tried to collect his thoughts briefly before he started speaking.

"I came to Gotham looking for help, nothing more. I didn't know that you were here, but when I saw you… to put it bluntly, Robin… you are a very desirable young man." Slade studied the teen to try to judge how he was doing, and by the faint blush he thought he was doing quite well. "On the other hand, I'm here on business, and I'm not looking for a relationship. I knew you used to… feel an _attachment_ towards me, and I couldn't help but test the waters. On the other hand, I didn't want to be run down by the Batmobile, which was a possibility if I started something and it ended badly. Whatever my intentions and reservations were, I acted badly, and I apologize." With that Slade simply turned and left the room.

* * *

Robin took a few steps back and sat down heavily on his bed.

Slade had apologized? _Slade_? Clearly the aliens had gotten to him too. Robin wasn't sure what to think about the things the man had said… Slade was attracted to him, but didn't want a relationship? Should he be happy? Sad? Annoyed? Relived? Insulted? Robin let himself fall back, lying across the bed and staring up on the ceiling. Did _he_ want a relationship? Well, some day, sure, but right now? And with Slade? He didn't think so… If it happened, it was okay, but right now he was about to stand on his own two feet for the first time; be independent… that was pretty hard to do when you were involved with someone, and the thought of being so with a man like Slade, who never stayed in the same place long, and had a job which was more than a little shady… That could be a nightmare.

Still, he wouldn't mind a test-run… Robin grinned to himself, his body heating up. He wanted the man too, and Slade was just very, _very _handy at the moment, just a few doors down the hall, after all... The fact that he had admitted to being a jerk was also in his favor. Robin started to feel somewhat guilty for certain things himself.

* * *

Slade looked up in surprise as there was a somewhat hesitant knock on his door. When he opened it Robin stood outside, looking nervous.

"I'm sorry I kicked you in the balls." The teen said and then promptly turned around again.

Slade closed the door, looking dazed for a moment, before he chuckled and shook his head. Heroes… He would never understand any of them. Then, suddenly there was a new knock. Slade opened the door once more, and, again, Robin stood outside.

"And I'm not looking for a relationship either… just so you know." he said this time.

"Do you want to come in… and talk?" Slade asked, carefully keeping his face and voice serious. The young man seemed to hesitate for a moment, but then shook his head a little, cheeks pink, and turned away.

Slade shut the door. _Close but no cigar…_ he thought wryly to himself. _Damn…_ his libido added. Robin had practically given him the green light, hadn't he? What could possibly be holding him back? What was he so afraid of?

* * *

Robin's heart was pounding pretty hard as he threw himself back on his bed. He had almost… _almost_… and damn, he wanted to! Why was he such a coward? He nearly yelped as there was a knock on the door again. He got up, almost afraid to open it, but did so anyway. He wasn't a hero for nothing.

Slade again wore the very serious expression.

"I just wanted to add that I am sorry about the insensitive way I treated you when you were sixteen." the man said. "That will _not _be repeated."

"Oh." Robin blinked, and then grinned a little. "Do you want to come in… to… talk?"

Slade's seriousness changed to a little smirk.

"Thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Robin let the man in and locked the door. You never knew with Alfred. He felt rather flustered and found it hard to even look at Slade, until the man spoke.

"Did you know that in certain cultures, 'talking' means kissing?" the man asked him innocently.

"Had no idea." Robin confessed. "So, if you misunderstood me-"

"Then I'd have a valid excuse to do this…" the man grinned and caught Robin's arm, pulling him close.

The kiss was better this time, Robin thought. Not that it had been bad before, but the circumstances helped. He felt a little clumsy and inexperienced, but that, he figured, was to be expected. He _was_ a beginner, after all. He tried to follow Slade's lead, and the man seemed to appreciate it. He gasped as he was suddenly pushed down on the bed, and Slade stopped for a moment.

"Is it alright if we _talk _on the bed?" the man grinned. Maybe he was afraid of being kneed again.

"Yeah." Robin breathed, and the conversation continued.

* * *

Slade wasn't used to having shy lovers, but he found himself enjoying slowly coaxing Robin to try more things, kiss deeper, touch more. He helped the teen to get his shirt off his shoulders, when Robin tentatively started to do so, and that left them both with only trousers on. Robin's fingers happened to brush Slade's chest, touching a nipple, and the hand jerked like it had gotten a small shock. The man started to feel just slightly confused about the teen's jumpiness. Didn't Robin want this, after all? But, no, he seemed eager enough, just… Slade hesitated. It couldn't be…? Robin couldn't possibly be… a virgin? The thought seemed ridiculous to him, not because there weren't a good deal of eighteen year old virgins out there, of course, but because Robin was constantly surrounded by many attractive men and women, and he was simply gorgeous himself, not to mention outgoing, very likable and somewhat flirty… so how had he gotten away?

"Is… something wrong?" the teen asked, his uncertainty reflected in both his voice and his eyes.

"No… you are just such a treat, I can't decide where to start…" Slade grinned down on him. "But then again… I was always a man to go for the throat…" he added and lowered his head to taste the side of the hero's neck. The young man shivered beneath him, letting out a soft moan. Then the phone rang.

* * *

Robin almost sobbed on the inside as he reached for the damn noisy thing.

"Yeah?" he answered, hoping he didn't sound too flustered. Slade tried to kiss his neck again, but Robin pushed on his shoulder with a little shake of his head.

"You weren't asleep, were you?" Batman asked.

"No, not just yet." Robin answered. "Something's up?"

"No, but you left the system running down here." The man said. As Robin had constructed the program, he was the only one who could shut it off without risking losing some data or crashing the thing.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I'll be right down."

"I wasn't sure if it was supposed to keep running…" Bruce explained.

"No, it's better to turn it off until we start the search. You can leave, though, I'll lock down."

"All right. Good night, Richard… and…?"

"Yes?"

"You won't let Deathstroke bother you, will you? If he does, I'll kick him out."

"No, he doesn't… he doesn't bother me…" Robin said, trying to squirm away from the man who now had turned his attention to his chest. "But thanks… Night."

"Night."

Robin closed the phone and gasped as Slade's lips closed around a nipple.

"Ah… Slade… Slade stop… I need…"

The man looked glanced up at him with a leer which said 'I know what you need', but Robin pushed him away again, as gently as he could.

"I have to go down to the Batcave for a moment… I left the computer on… And Slade… I'm sorry… I… I don't think I can do this tonight, okay? The others… they are too close."

"Too close? In another wing?" Slade smirked. "They won't hear us, Robin, I promise… I'll _try_ for it, though…"

Robin shook his head with an apologetic smile and got up from the bed. He fought his fears as he found himself a robe, feeling too lazy to dress. He was like a kid in a candy-store. A kid with weak morals but a big sweet-tooth… it was a possibility he would get caught with his hand in the jar, so to speak, but the risk was slim, and the reward…?

* * *

Slade could see the internal struggle Robin was going through, and was now almost completely sure he was either a virgin or at least not very experienced. Clearly his family hadn't been faced with the fact that he was an adult yet, and Robin didn't seem to want that to happen too soon either.

"Tell you what…" Slade said, and lazily rolled over on his back on the bed, stretching, and noticing Robin's eyes glued to his body. "I'll wait here. We'll spend the night being _quiet _together, if that's what you want."

"Oh-okay!" the young man, which in that instant sounded so much younger, maybe because of the relief in his voice, said.

* * *

When Robin returned to his bedroom the lights were out, although the dawn started to lighten the sky to the east, and for a moment he thought the man had left, before his eyes adjusted and he saw that the right side of his double bed was occupied. He smiled, slipped out of his robe and climbed in. Almost immediately he was pulled towards the other man.

"Do you have classes first thing tomorrow morning?" Slade asked quietly.

"M-hmm." Robin nodded.

"Pity. Then I suggest we sleep… we can always_ talk_ more tomorrow." The man said. "Sounds good?"

Robin had no idea how he would be able to sleep next to Slade, but he mumbled something affirmative, and the man pulled the covers over the both of them.

He soon got comfortable, his head resting on the man's chest, rising and falling with it, as Slade breathed. It almost rocked him to sleep, and before he knew it, it was morning.

* * *

Slade had been awake for a while, but had chosen not to move. He was on his side, with Robin curled up to him, the teen's back to his chest, fitting perfectly against him. Then the teen moved, mumbled something and yawned. Sleepy blue eyes blinked open and tried to focus on the alarm clock. Then the peace was shattered. Robin yelped something about being late and jumped out of bed and into the shower. Slade, not looking to ruin any chances of 'talking' later, settled for telling the teen through the door that he'd see him at breakfast. He put some clothes out for him on his bed, put his own shirt back on, and slipped out of the room.

The next he saw of Robin was as a blurry outline, running out the door, but Slade smirked as he noticed that he actually wore the things he had chosen. Not that the outfit was anything strange, just a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt. The man wondered if the young man had noticed that there hadn't been any underwear on the pile, though…

* * *

Robin muttered as he stuffed his notes into his bag on his way out of class. Current politics was not his favorite subject, not because he didn't get it, but because he knew how poorly the very clean strategies described, worked in reality. He felt like he was playing some pretend-game in that room.

"Hey, Dick, do you have classes after lunch too?" a guy in the small group around him asked. He had gained some study-buddies and they sometimes hung out after school as well, even though Robin did tend to hold back a little.

"Yeah, I do." The teen answered.

"Wanna grab something? We were thinking pizza?"

"Sure, I-" Robin looked up ahead and almost dropped his bag. "Oh, no, sorry. Just remembered I have plans. Rain check?"

"If you tell us who _that _is…" a girl in the group whispered and nodded ahead.

"Just… a friend. See ya!" the hero said and hurried up to Slade, who was leaning against the wall in the corridor, wearing rather casual clothes and a pair of sunglasses.

_Still manages to look hot like hell, though…_ Robin thought, almost enviously, as he walked up to him.

"Hi… err… what are you doing here, Slade?"

"Taking you out to lunch. You didn't have any breakfast." The man said, put an arm around Robin's waist and started to herd him out onto the street. There, one of Bruce's motorcycles stood waiting, and the man handed him a helmet. Robin tried hard to look like it was nothing strange about being picked up by a somewhat affectionate man, but he had a feeling that Slade didn't really appear to be his uncle.

"Damn, people will talk…" Robin muttered. "If this gets into the papers…"

"If it does, we'll start a scrap-book… and I'll bet the next picture in it will be of us, in uniform, on a roof…_ talking_…" the man added with a smirk before pulling on his helmet. "Now hop on, we have reservations."

"I have some reservations of my own…" Robin mumbled to himself, but did as he was told.

* * *

They went to a small Italian restaurant off the main streets, and Robin found himself enjoying a talk of the more _traditional_ kind. When leaving, he looked up and down the street curiously. He rarely saw this part of town, it was a rather quiet area for Gotham, and when he did, it was almost always from the roof. It had been so long since he had visited the city as well, so many things had changed. He found himself glancing at one sign in particular.

"You have such a delicious dirty mind, Robin, but your next class starts in twenty minutes." Slade chuckled next to him, and Robin startled, looking up at the man wide-eyed.

"Wh-what? I … What do you mean?"

The man nodded towards the hotel-sign.

"I know what you were thinking of… but if you were worried about the press_ before_…" the man leered.

"I'm not worried! I mean, I didn't…" Robin was lost for words, and probably looked the part too, since Slade had an expression of someone looking at a little abandoned puppy.

"Well, if you're not worried…" the man said, and caught the teen's chin.

The kiss was just long enough for people around to notice, but too short for anyone to bring out their cell-phones and start taking pictures.

Before Robin had caught his breath, Slade had pulled his helmet on and straddled the bike.

"Come on… you don't want to be late for school…" the man smirked at him.

* * *

They still had at least ten minutes left as Slade dropped him off, and Robin decided it was interrogation-time.

"What are you doing here out in the open without your weapons? Why didn't you stay at the manor? Aren't you afraid they will find you?"

Slade snorted at the onslaught.

"Firstly, being cooped up with a cranky, injured man and his tea-crazy butler is not my idea of fun… and about them finding me… I_ let_ them find me last time, to draw Batman's attention. I was in greater danger last night, wearing my uniform, than now, in any case."

Robin rolled his eyes about the mercenary _letting _men with missiles find him, and then he frowned. "Yeah… didn't think about that… it was really risky… sorry."

"Leaving me on the roof in the fetal-position was risky, nothing else." The man smirked, making the teen cough and turn a bit red. "They won't try to touch me as long as I seem to be under your protection."

"I don't get it… if you are being framed for the attempted assassination of the president; doesn't that mean that the guys chasing you work for the government? Why don't they just demand that we hand you over?"

"Because they _know_ I am being framed." Slade shrugged. "And either they don't care, or, more likely, they are in on it. They are like hounds, following their prey whether it's right or wrong… obeying their master's voice… all I am interested in is who their master is."

"You think it's someone high up, don't you? An opposing candidate in the coming election, perhaps?" Robin frowned. Politics again.

"Maybe. I've seen a few men, as I said… I hope your program will point me in the right direction. I could go barging in, of course, but when it comes to the government, I like to be better prepared and just a tad more… delicate."

Robin burst out laughing at the thought of Slade being delicate about _anything_.

"I'll see you at home. Try not to argue with Bruce." he grinned.

"Can't make any promises…" Slade smirked back and started the bike-engine with a roar.

* * *

As soon as Robin came home he went down into the Batcave again, with a chicken sandwich in his hand, courtesy of Alfred. He found Batman glaring at a screen while Slade was elbows deep in the remains of an old totaled bike, which Robin had no idea why they had kept.

"Hi, Bruce, what are you doing?" Robin asked curiously.

"I've decided to use this time to tidy up our files and folders… care to explain the numerous pics of half naked men?"

"Err… research?" Robin tried, hating himself for not remembering to delete them.

"I shudder at the thought of what you might be researching at the time." The dark knight muttered.

"I'll gladly help him with whatever it was." Slade chuckled from behind them, earning himself two sets of death glares, one accompanied by a blush, and the other by a twitching eye. "Or not." he added. "Shall we get to work?"

"Yeah, sure." Robin nodded.

* * *

Four hours later, the search had been initiated, and Slade was entrusted to use the software himself while Robin sat next to him, doing homework. Suddenly an old-fashioned red phone lit up and started ringing.

"Retro." Slade commented as Bruce answered. Robin hushed him and listened.

"I see. No, I'm sorry, but Robin will be there, along with a…friend. I'll vouch for him, this once. Deathstroke. No, Commissioner, I have not suffered a stroke."

Slade chuckled at the annoyed look Batman was giving the receiver before he hung up.

"There's some sort of trouble down town, they weren't sure what." he let them know, and Robin was already on his feet. As he entered the changing-room, Slade came after him, however.

"What, I need to change too." The man smirked, unbuttoning his shirt.

Robin muttered but he couldn't really ask the man to wait, there might be lives at stake. When he came to his trousers, however, he remembered something vital. He wasn't wearing underwear. He had several extra pairs down here, but pulling down his trousers, and pulling them on, would still take too much time… god, he wished he was Superman… He glanced at Slade from the corner of his eye, and saw the man facing him, full on, already dressed, and with a leer on his face.

"What's taking so long?" Bruce asked from the other side of the wall, and Robin took a deep breath, turned around, and let his jeans fall to the ground.

* * *

Slade admired the view for all the three seconds he could. Not bad. Not bad at all. He tried to keep his leer under control as he came out from the changing-room, no use in making the Bat suspicious, after all.

He checked his belt and weapons as Robin got ready, and then pulled on a hood instead of his metal mask, so he could use a regular helmet. Those had communicators built in, he had discovered, and that might get useful. They would be taking the bat-cave's bikes again, but Slade found himself missing the classic hog he had driven that morning. Also, come to think of it, the way Robin's arms had felt around his waist.

As they were about to leave, Batman decided a few words were in order.

"Remember, I vouched for you, so don't kill anyone, Slade."

"That's like telling Picasso not to paint." the man snorted, putting on his helmet.

"Someone _should_ have told him that…" Batman muttered.

"Bruce is not a fan of abstract art." Robin explained with a chuckle and straddled his own bike.

"Really? And who among the great classical names _do_ you prefer?" Slade asked.

"I've always found Monet calming."

"So… water lilies?" Slade smirked and pulled his helmet on. "Very… gay." he grinned and was off before Batman had time to find an answer… or a weapon.

* * *

"Remember, you're in charge, Robin." Bruce told the snickering teen.

"Sure, Bats, no problem." Robin grinned, and started his own bike.

"And don't call me Bats!" his mentor shouted after him.

Robin was still snickering as he caught up to Slade, and the communicator in the helmet came to life.

"I heard that." Slade chuckled. "I bet, that between the two of us, we could give him an actual stroke within a week."

"Yeah… but let's not try. I love the guy after all." Robin smiled. "Now, let's go and have you play on the right side for once."

"I always do; mine." The man stated smugly.

* * *

They arrived at a ten storey department store which now happened to look like a giant Chia pet, with plants all over it.

"Great." Robin muttered. "I have a feeling that in the middle of all that, we are going to find a redheaded, insane, man-hating, toxic plant lover."

"Fantastic. And all we need to get in is a mower. Or a scythe." Slade answered. "Tell me, why _are _we going to go in there?"

"Because we're heroes." Robin snorted.

"The work hours are lousy, the pay nonexistent… is hero another word for gullible masochist?" Slade asked innocently.

"The woman in there kissed me once." Robin told him.

"Okay, let's go and kill her." Slade agreed.

"No killing. I'm the boss here. Now, did you have a scythe on you?" Robin asked and withdrew a few sharp bird-a-rangs.

"Will this do?" Slade grinned and unsheathed a huge sword he had been carrying on his back.

"It will be okay, I guess." Robin, who hadn't seen him bring it, shrugged. "Let's go!"

* * *

They had been making their way up about three floors without much interruption.

"The plants are surprisingly docile." Robin muttered, and hacked at a slim tendril which had gotten a bit too curious.

"Have you looked behind us?" Slade asked dryly. Robin did so and cursed. The plants were busy cutting off their retreat and now there was just a thick, green wall at their backs.

"Where is the herbicide-department when you need it?" the teen muttered.

"Any idea where this woman might be hiding?" Slade asked.

"Oh, she's not _hiding_. Poison Ivy does not hide… she is waiting for us somewhere… on the fifth floor." Robin said, studying a floor-plan of the department store.

"She marked it out?" Slade snorted, looking over Robin's shoulder, trying to figure out what the teen was seeing.

"Nope." Robin grinned. "Just trust me. She'll be right _here_." His finger landed in the middle of the makeup department.

"If you say s- damn!" the man suddenly swore, and Robin whipped around to see that a very small root, which had been sneaking up on the man from above, had gotten a grip on the man's mask and had now ripped the hood off.

"She's curious about you. You've never met?"

"No, I rarely hang around the insane ones. My life is interesting enough as it is." Slade growled, glaring at the mask which was now dangling twenty feet above his head.

"Let's go introduce you, then." Robin smirked. "There's no use in trying to be clever and take another route, she'll know where we are anyway, so let's just go."

"You're such and eager little lamb. Are you going to sharpen the knife for her as well?" Slade snorted, but, finding no alternative, he ended up following the teen despite his common sense scowling at him.

* * *

They reached the fifth floor quickly and it turned out Robin was right. On a large throne, made of plant vines, sat the dangerous beauty, smiling prettily at them.

"Hello little Robin… my, you've grown… has it really been so long?"

"Judging by the gray hairs in your hair, Ivy, yes." Robin smirked.

The woman gasped and ran a hand through her thick, immaculate red locks, trying to see what Robin claimed was there, before understanding that the young man was teasing her.

"Oh, you grew up to be as evil as the rest of them." She whined, before her eyes landed on Slade. "Who's your friend?"

"Well, if you don't like evil men, he's not for you." Robin snorted. "Poison Ivy, Deathstroke. Deathstroke, Poison Ivy." He introduced them. "Please don't become friends."

"I have some friends of my own. Oh, boys?" the woman called, and twenty or so thugs in green emerged from the foliage.

Robin withdrew his bo-staff and extended it.

"Remember, Slade, no killing." He hissed to his temporary partner.

"I would think this would count as _weeding_." The man snorted.

"Boys, please take care of the little hero while I speak to his companion here." The woman ordered, and Robin was suddenly very busy.

They were just ordinary cronies, trained to fight in a group and not particularly good on their own, but there were a lot of them. The teen tried to keep an eye on Slade as well; after all, the man might be caught up in the woman's seductiveness… or drown in her cleavage, whatever came first.

* * *

Slade had sheathed his sword, as it was far too easy to kill with that, and warily studied the woman swaying towards him. A very attractive woman, he had to admit. All curves, hooded eyes and alluring smile. Pity she was a crazy freak, or he wouldn't mind a piece of that some day.

"So… Deathstroke…" the woman purred as she got close to him. "I'd love to welcome you to Gotham… properly…"

"Watch out, Slade, she is fond of poisonous lipstick!" Robin called to him. "And stay away from her nails as well!"

Slade smiled at the redhead in front of him.

"A dangerous woman, aren't you? A real femme fatale… I have a weakness for those, I have to admit…"

"The only weakness you have, I bet…" the woman winked at him, coming increasingly closer, almost slithering.

"No, I'm also rather fond of little birds." Slade said and punched the woman in the face.

The room seemed to freeze around him, and Slade looked up from the crumpled heap at his feet with an arched eyebrow,

"What?" he asked a gaping Robin.

"You… you punched her?"

"Yes?" the man couldn't quite see the point.

"But… but... she's… a…"

"If you say 'a woman', I'm going to punch you too." Slade snorted and Robin closed his mouth. "How do you usually deal with her?"

"Well… I … we… we fight the cronies… and the plants… and… well… Batman tied her up once…"

"Kinky, I don't blame him at all." Slade smirked. "My way is more efficient, though. Need any help with those?" he asked, gesturing to said cronies, who had been frozen in place as well.

Robin's attention snapped back to them, just in time to block a punch.

"I've got them. Tie her up,_ don't_ use any vines, and find a weed-whacker or something."

* * *

Ivy's male companions didn't seem that interested in fighting now that their mistress was unconscious with a broken, bleeding nose, and Robin had very little trouble with rounding them up. After leaving the rest up to the police they headed home, Robin's stomach screaming for dinner. When they got there, however, a note was waiting for them in the Batcave.

'Robin.

Had to attend a board meeting with a following dinner. Alfred insisted in accompanying me due to my arm. Won't be home until after midnight. Dinner's in the fridge.

B.'

Robin shrugged as he left the note behind to go change, completely missing Slade's leer.

* * *

There was something to be said about Alfred's cooking when it still tasted great after being microwaved, Robin thought as he cut into the tender meat. It was just a bit after nine in the evening, and he had freshened up with a long shower, and now felt warm and almost cozy, curled up in an armchair with the plate balancing on a knee. If Alfred would find him eating in the lounge like this, he would demand a spanking, but as the other residents of the house were away, he felt pretty safe.

He put the last piece of food in his mouth, closed his eyes while chewing, savoring the taste, and then looked up to the sound of Slade putting his own plate aside. As Robin saw the look in the man's eye, he didn't feel quite as safe anymore.

He coughed, his eyes darting towards the door, wondering if he would have time to get through it. Probably not.

"Err… so…" he started. "Unless you want to continue working, maybe an early night…?" he suggested.

"It's Friday. No school tomorrow. Why don't we stay up and …talk?" Slade proposed in turn, standing up. "And no idle chatter… I'm looking forwards to an _in depth_ conversation…"

"Look at this mess!" Robin suddenly exclaimed, indicating the two plates and glasses they had left on the coffee table. "I'll stay down here and clean up… we'll talk some other time, okay?"

"How about I take the plates to the kitchen and you get your ass up to your room and undress? It would save some time." Slade leered.

"Listen, thanks for the offer, but-" Robin started, but then Slade was right in front of him.

"Cold feet, Robin?" he asked, and the teen drew a deep breath as the man's fingers caressed his chin, tilting it upwards enough so he could look straight down on him, like an falcon piercing his prey with his eyes before using his claws. "Are you sure…?"

"I… I… no… I… the dishes…?" It had started out as a very good objection in Robin's mind, but something happened when it was about to pass his lips.

"Go upstairs." Slade's lips brushed his, not quite kissing. "Wait for me."

* * *

Robin blinked. He was suddenly in his room with only a vague idea about how he had gotten here. He idly considered locking his door when it opened.

"Not naked yet?" the man jokingly scolded him.

"No, I.. Oh, I got it!" Robin blurted out.

"No, but you will 'get it' in a moment." Slade smirked.

"No, not_ that_!" the young man snorted and then looked rather uncomfortable for a moment, "I mean… with you. You got too close to Ivy, you probably got some of her pheromone-stuff on you. That's why I was all…"

"Horny? Easy? Hard?" Slade tried to help.

"Confused!" Robin declared, crossing his arms.

"That is a nice idea, Robin, but you forgot a few things; I've changed my clothes _and_ showered after meeting Ivy. She also never touched me, and I wore gloves when I punched her… and I hadn't met her at _all_ last night." The man smiled, almost kindly, as he approached and touched the teen's hair, caressing it. "I think there's another explanation… isn't there, Robin? I think you are nervous…"

"I'm not-"

"Yes… you are. I noticed a few things last night… I think you have to agree that this is a perfect opportunity, the question is… do you want it to be me?"

"Y-you?" Robin felt himself shivering slightly now.

"Yes. Do you want me to be your first?"

Robin opened his mouth to object, to call the man a liar, but in the end he couldn't. Slade knew, and he was right. Robin glanced at the door, thought of the enormous empty building surrounding them, and looked at Slade who was patiently awaiting his answer, knowing the man would leave if he said no.

"Yes." he answered.

Poison Ivy could learn a lot from Slade's smile at that moment.

* * *

Slade impatiently dragged the hand away from Robin's mouth where it was trying to stifle the gasps and moans seeping through the fingers.

"No one can hear you." The man promised, as he continued to kiss the naked body beneath him. "No one but me, and I _want_ to." They were both nude now, lying on the bed, and Slade was very much enjoying his treasure hunt for Robin's most sensitive spots, as was Robin.

Slade had let the young man explore him first, partly to try to ease his nervousness, and partly because Slade thought that he stood the better chance of lasting longer himself, as he was much more experienced. That was until the moment when Robin timidly had asked if he could lick the man's cock. Slade had almost come from the question alone.

He was nipping at the teen's inner thighs at the moment, and Robin had apparently completely forgotten any embarrassment by now, judging by the way he spread his legs. Slade smiled as he left a particularly red mark on the sensitive soft skin, he loved bringing this sensuous part of Robin to the surface, for the first time ever. He suspected the teen would be a rather demanding, aggressive lover in time, and he was starting to hope to be around to enjoy that side of him too, but for now, he was still a virgin, however unashamedly he seemed to want that label to be ripped from him.

"Hmmm… Slade… please… suck me?" Robin begged.

"I will… in a minute…" the man promised and leaned over the bed to grab his trousers, and, especially, what was in his pocket. "I'm going to fuck you bareback. I know you're clean, and when it comes to STD's I'm like Teflon; nothing sticks to me." The man grinned. "But we'll need this." he said, and held up a tube of lubricant.

"Nooo…" Robin groaned. "My first time, and now I'll always remember your Teflon speech…" he looked to be suffering for a moment, before he smirked. "Suck me now?" It wasn't much of a question, really, but Slade liked to pretend that it was.

Slade carefully played the sensations he created in Robin's body against each other as he continued. He licked and sucked at the sensitive head, as he pushed a lubricated finger against the teen's twitching, tense entrance, making the pleasure and the unfamiliar feelings keep Robin in heaven without climaxing. He pushed part of his finger into the tight heat, making Robin gasp.

"Wow… that…. That feels… different." The teen said.

"What's the biggest thing you've ever had inside you?" Slade asked, knowing very well that no lack of living companions would ever stop a curious teenager from experimenting.

"Just… just about as thick as… as two fingers." Robin told him, clenching down on the intruder as he got embarrassed.

"Good… well then…" Slade smirked, withdrew his finger and then quickly pushed two in.

"Aaaah! As thick as _my_ fingers, idiot, not _yours_!" Robin groaned.

"Did it hurt?" Slade asked, twitching the appendages inside the teen.

"No… no… it just… burns a bit." Robin admitted and pushed back.

Slade was secretly thrilled that the boy hadn't experimented with anything nearly as large as his cock, even though he knew that would mean he would have to take more time. He knew a shortcut, whoever, and he thought Robin would appreciate it.

He grabbed the lubrication-tube and slid the long nozzle inside the boy.

Robin jumped at the coldness.

"What… what are you doing?"

"Don't worry… you'll love this…" Slade promised and squeezed the tube hard.

* * *

Robin's back arched as he felt himself being filled with the cold slick goo.

"AAAH! GOD!" he cried, clutching the sheets.

"And we have barely gotten started yet…" the man above him purred, and then the two fingers returned. Robin squirmed and whimpered, trying to push back onto the digits. After a while he simply lifted his leg over Slade's head, turned around on his stomach, and got on his knees, so he could rock back harder and faster.

"You are making my cock jealous of my fingers…" Slade's chuckled as he continued to stretch the eager teen.

"Poor thing…" Robin panted, and looked back at the man over his shoulder. "Let him join in then…"

"Are you ready?" the man asked him and Robin burst out in a short desperate chuckle.

"Hell yeah!"

"You're not, but I'm not going to argue… I'm going to let you discover that yourself…" Slade promised him and removed his fingers. Robin soon felt the head of the man's cock held firmly against his entrance and felt pre-cum drip from his own aching length in anticipation.

"Push back… let's see how ready you are…" Slade urged him in a teasing tone which awakened the competitive side in Robin. The teen took a big breath and slowly started to impale himself.

* * *

Slade gasped in disbelief as he saw, and felt, his cock sink into the tight ass. Robin whimpered a little as the thick head popped into him, but after that, just ragged breaths were heard as the teen pushed further and further back, until his ass hit Slade's body.

"There… fuck me now." Robin gasped, and Slade couldn't even pretend that it was a question this time.

"Shhhh… we have time…" the man said, holding onto Robin's hips to keep him still and then bending over the teen to kiss his neck, while his hand found Robin's dripping cock. It hadn't softened at all, it seemed, which was a good sign. Still, Slade didn't want to do things too quickly, he didn't want to hurt the young man, and Robin had already proven a bit too impatient for his own good.

"I'm fine… just move… please?" the man under him begged, wriggling his ass to try to get free.

"I can't resist you when you beg…" Slade muttered.

"Your second weakness?" Robin smirked at him over his shoulder.

"My third. The second is you in general." the man admitted, giving the boy's ass a little playful slap.

"Oh… oh, yes, do that again!" the teen said. As Robin had clamped down on him in a very nice way from the slap, Slade obliged him, going a little harder this time.

"Guess I was right about the masochist-thing…" Slade smirked. "You want to be punished, Robin? You want me to fuck you so hard you'll scream?"

"Y-yes!" the teen moaned.

"Very well." the man drawled and slowly pulled out most of the way, before thrusting back in again. The body under him gasped and shuddered, but the gasp sounded like 'more!' rather than 'stop!'. A few thrusts later Slade knew that he wanted something else, and pulled out, despite Robin's guttural objections. "Turn over." he ordered, and watched Robin obey eagerly, the teen even lifting his hips so Slade could push into him again more easily.

The man watched his young lover with something close to fascination as he started fucking him for real. The way his mouth opened and closed, making the most delicious, needy, sounds the man had ever heard. The moans slipping between the lips which were pink and slightly swollen from the kissing-session they had had while getting undressed. The chest, small pink nipples painfully hard, skin glistening with sweat. The arms, outstretched to the sides, the palms turned downwards, and the fingers clawing at the sheets, trying to ground a body which seemed to only want to arch up with every movement Slade made. The taut stomach, muscles contorting with every gasp, and his eyes…. Those eyes brought Slade to the brink as they opened, glazed with pleasure and yet pleading for more. Slade knew that from the outside it might look like he was completely dominating the younger man under him, but at that moment he knew Robin owned him, every aspect of him, and it was unclear if he ever wanted to be free again.

* * *

Robin fought for breath, fought for some kind of balance, a grasp on reality. It was like every nerve-ending in his body had somehowgathered between his legs and at the base of his cock. He felt Slade pick up speed, the man's muscles bulging as he leaned over him, his skin, strangely flawless despite his hard life, glistening, his breath coming in animal-like grunts. The head of the teen's cock brushed the man's stomach again and again, the sensitive area almost burning. Robin grabbed the bedding harder, trying to push back, trying to give the man more of himself, anything, _everything_. The single eye seemingly so demanding, possessive, but Robin didn't mind, he'd willingly give himself to this man for as long as he'd have him, even if it was only for these short moments.

"Take me!" he panted. "Slade… I_… please_…!"

The man above him growled and bent his head down until his lips ghosted over Robin's ear.

"Yours." Robin heard the rough whisper, just before everything just got too much. He let the sheets go and clutched at the man's back instead, screaming out his release, marking both himself and Slade with white streaks. Right then he felt warmth flooding him, the man's hands tightening painfully, now around one hip and one arm, holding him down, making sure Robin took everything he had to offer. The hero felt himself milking the length inside him, his body eager for every drop.

"Slade…" he half gasped, half sobbed, his hands burying themselves in thick, white hair as he clung to the man. "Slade… yours…"

* * *

They stayed like that for over an hour, before Robin glanced at the clock.

"They will be home soon…" he mumbled, too tired to put any real meaning behind his words.

"You want me to leave?" Slade asked.

"No… but he'll kill you."

"Some things are worth dying for." The man chuckled.

"Agreed…" Robin joined with a quiet chuckle of his own.

At that moment Robin's cell rung.

"Mmm?" the teen answered.

"Did I wake you?" Bruce asked. "I just wanted to say that we'll be home in a moment. I thought you were still working."

"Nah, we gave up a while ago… was just going to go to sleep, actually." Robin mumbled.

"I'll see you in the morning, then." Bruce said. "Goodnight."

"Night." Robin said, idly wondering if it was common for family members to say goodnight over the phone as often as he and Bruce did. Well, at least they_ said_ goodnight… it could be worse. "Grab the comforter." The teen mumbled, already half asleep. "And don't you dare wake me up for a run tomorrow."

"I might wake you up for a _limp_." Slade offered.

"As long as _you're _not limp, I won't complain." The teen smirked slightly and then closed his eyes.

* * *

Alfred was very happy about the amount his young master was eating the next morning, and told him so, drawing Bruce's attention to the apparently starving teen.

"Tough night last night?" the man asked.

Robin coughed slightly with a sandwich half way down his throat, and Slade answered.

"It was quite demanding, actually. It turned out to be this rather interesting woman… Poison Ivy, was it?" the man looked over at Robin, who was busy chewing, but nodded.

"Ivy? She can be tricky…"

"Slade punched her in the face." Robin finally managed to say, and with quite an amount of pride in his voice too.

"Well, she was annoying." The man shrugged.

"Broke her nose." Robin added, his eyes glittering.

"She stole my mask… well, one of those disgusting roots did." Slade said again, preening a bit on the inside.

"I see." Bruce's eyes narrowed a little. "Good job, I guess."

As breakfast ended, Bruce rose and looked over at the mercenary.

"Slade, may I see you in my office for a moment?"

Robin glanced nervously at his mentor. Was Slade going to get yelled at for his rough treatment of Ivy? Was the criminal perhaps more seriously injured than it had appeared?

"I'll… I'll just go down to the cave and start working." Robin said.

"Do that, we won't be long." Bruce gave him a tight smile, which didn't ease Robin's worries at all.

As Bruce had promised, they weren't gone long. Robin had barely had time to sit down before Slade joined him.

"Richard?" Bruce's voice called out to him. "A word, please."

"I'm in trouble too?" he muttered and followed his mentor. Bruce took him far enough down the cave so they could speak freely, without being overheard.

"Robin… I don't know how to say this… is there something going on between you and Slade?" Bruce asked.

"Why… why would you think that?" Robin tried to sound appalled instead of caught.

"I've just seen the way you look at each other for the last few days, and, well… there has been some history, after all…" a heavy hand landed on Robin's shoulder, and he looked up at the man, his eyes unguarded for just a second, but that was all it took. "Damn it, Robin!" Bruce growled. "He's dangerous, he's a mercenary! He's _wanted_, for god's sake!"

"On false grounds!" Robin argued.

"On _that _charge, yes." Barman muttered. "He has a record which would barely fit in this cave, and he's very much guilty of_ most _of it!"

"I know, but-" Robin stopped himself. He couldn't exactly find a way to defend what he had done and what he was feeling. "I'm just… an idiot, I guess." he muttered.

Bruce took a deep breath, which could mean that he was about to start screaming or that he was collecting himself. In this case the latter seemed to be true.

"He was your childhood crush… you met again, and… am I correct in assuming that you just need to get him out of your system?"

"Yeah… yeah, that might be it." Robin shrugged, feeling a bit empty. He didn't_ want_ that to be it. He wanted the feelings he had last night to be the truth, the hot shower and the quick caresses they had shared that morning to last, but he guessed that was just wishful thinking, just like the dreams he had had a few years ago.

"And is he? Out of it yet?" Bruce asked, almost gently.

"Not… not quite yet, I think." Robin looked down at his feet, not feeling like much of an adult at the moment.

"But soon?"

"Yeah. Soon." Robin mumbled.

"Good. Because I told him I'd hang his balls from the rearview mirror in the Batmobile if he ever hurt you again." The dark knight told him.

"Well… I guess they are fuzzy enough." Robin let slip before he escaped back to his impossible dream.

"Did he tell you what he planned to do with my balls?" Slade muttered as the teen sat back down next to him.

"Yes. But it will be worth the risk, right?" Robin asked innocently.

"Of course." Slade said, but glanced nervously at the car. Robin snickered beside him as he booted up the computer.

* * *

As Slade had predicted, Robin went from being timid to almost exhibitionistic, very quickly, sneaking kisses and caresses as soon as Bruce's back was turned. Slade had no objections to this, but he felt the urgency and neediness from his young lover and knew what it meant. They were on a deadline, and it would soon be upon them.

Two weeks passed. They worked with the system, going through millions of pictures, but, since it was a prototype, it needed work. Bruce started to use his arm more and more, and thankfully the weeks _were_ pretty quiet. Slade and Robin went on a few missions, and got that make out-session on a roof Slade had predicted, although thankfully it didn't end up in the media. Then, one evening in the third week, the system suddenly came up with several matches. Slade looked at the images and nodded.

"It's them." He saw Robin's shoulder's slump a little out of the corner of his eyes, but then the teen's back straightened again within a second.

"Great! Good. Glad we could help!" the teen said, like he was a shopkeeper who had just helped Slade pick out a new suit… or a weapon of mass destruction, depending on the store. Actually, come to think of it, Slade knew a few places which carried both items. "I'll just print these for you, then…" Robin continued, and busied himself by the printer.

"Aren't you going to ask me what I'll do with the information? Although that is somewhat too late now…" the man said.

"I… I trust you will do the right thing." the young man said quietly. "Who are these guys, then?" he added in a more chipper tone.

"The less you know, the better. I'll deal with it." Slade said.

"You… you'll be leaving then?"

"I'll check the flights for tomorrow." the man nodded.

"Yeah." Robin gathered the printouts and put in a folder. "Here you are then! Happy hunting, I guess. Excuse me, I… I have some homework to do."

Slade watched him leave until he heard a dry voice behind him.

"Should I pick out a string to hang them by?" Batman asked coldly.

"I'll talk to him." Slade said and stood up.

"You better."

* * *

"You don't have to." Robin said as his door opened. "I knew what this was… I was just living a bit in fantasy-land again." He was sitting on his bed, not even pretending to do any homework.

Slade sat down behind him, and, to Robin's surprise, pulled him into his lap and buried his head against his neck.

"So was I." the man then admitted.

"It's impossible, isn't it?" Robin mumbled, letting his head fall back, his body already responding as they felt lips nibble at his neck.

"You were a famous circus artist at the age of eight, weren't you?" Slade asked him.

"Yeah?" Robin answered, wondering what that had to do with anything.

"You were raised by a man who has taken on a whole city full of criminals by himself, even though he's a normal human. And you helped him. Then you went on to become a leader of a team of aliens, shape-shifters, demon-spawns and half-metal men. Well, alright, only _one_ of each, but anyway… you even helped create a team of another group of misfits in Steel City. You have saved the earth from destruction several times, and you save individual people's lives on a daily basis. Frankly, I'm insulted."

"Err… what?" Robin blinked up at the man he was now curled up against.

"I'm insulted that of _all _those things, you find the thought of _us_ impossible."

Robin found a small smile trying to break free on his lips.

"You… you want to try?"

"No." Slade shook his head decisively. "I never _try_, I _do. _Make sure you are up for it."

"I am." Robin promised.

"I'll be away a lot."

"Well, I have to study a lot."

"You might not always agree with my decisions."

"As if you would agree with_ mine_ all the time…" Robin snorted.

"I might not always be able to tell you everything… where I'm going, what I'm doing… like now…"

"As long as you aren't 'doing' anyone else." Robin said. "Can I trust that?"

"Yes."

"Well, then that's enough for me. Are we going to tell Bruce?"

"Hell no." Slade smirked.

"Agreed."

"Well, at least not in the beginning. We'll tell him in ten years He ought to have mellowed down a bit by then, don't you think?"

"You might want to wait until he has to use a walker." Robin said thoughtfully, and then he looked up at the man, eyes glittering in a way Slade had learned to recognize by now.

"Soo… one last night…?"

"Yes."

"I guess you have a lot to do… and that you want to get some rest?" Robin asked wistfully.

"I don't dare. You might go complain to the Bat… I'm not leaving here until you are _completely_ pleased." Slade promised.

"Well, you can try…" Robin challenged him.

"As I said…" Slade growled. "I never just _try_."

Robin grinned. He had a feeling that this wasn't exactly what Bruce had hoped for, but he had to admit… it was everything he had hoped for himself.

_The E__nd._

* * *

A/N: Poor Ivy. She was taken from the original live-action series, where the criminals were more funny and strange than scary. Sorry Ivy-lovers. And about Slade's reaction: well the man would not simply allow himself to be pulled into the whole "Bang!" and "Ka-BOOM!" cartoonish-style fighting, he has better things to do. Effectiveness, that's my Slady-boy…

About Robin and the ending: I wanted to write Robin a bit older, a bit more self assured, but that said, eighteen-year-olds are still kids, really, which meant that when their world is disrupted in any way, they don't quite know where to turn or act… so he TRIES not to be flustered, but you know Slade; the man wouldn't be happy if he couldn't make his bird blush at least a few times a day…

The ending, then… it IS an impossible romance, really, but… I wanted them to have some hope… I guess I'm just very fluffy at the moment, and I think they deserve it!

I know this dragged on, which means it's not well planned or thought out, I just wrote and wrote and wrote and just put anything I wanted in here… why? Because it was a nice change after writing 2060 which WAS planned from the start, and I had to scratch some ideas from it, because they didn't fit in… In this I just MADE everything fit in… -grin- A bit egotistical perhaps and not a sign of a good writer, but hey, I hope it was entertaining anyway!

/W


	93. Dangerous Paths

Disclaimer: not mine. If they were, I'd let you borrow them!

**IMPORTANT NEWS FROM fluffy09!**You lucky people in the US who watch 'Smallville' will be able to see our beloved character Slade visiting that show in the new season 10! I was very excited as I heard this, but of course it might be horrible… no matter, PLEASE tell me if you see the episode/episodes, or clips/images from it, PLEASE! Swedish television is showing season 3 right now… okay, as reruns, but the "new" episodes seems to be on hold for now, so I have no idea what season we are on here… -growls- Keep your eyes open!

A/N: Errr… so, okay, guys, happy Halloween! This story deserves a warning, but I can't put one in, because that would ruin it! Quite a conundrum… ;) Continue at your own risk and don't yell at me if this scars you for life! It's a Halloween story after all! It's supposed to. And it's PWP (plot, what plot?) so don't expect anything else.

It's based on an X-mas-wish from **Wiccademon**, she was too late to get it for an x-mas-present, but when I started thinking about Halloween, her idea really fit… I do like to point out, though, that it's just _inspired_ by her prompt, this is not necessarily anything she would have wanted… so don't yell at her, yell at me! ; )

**

* * *

**

Dangerous Paths

Robin's eyes narrowed suspiciously. He had just seen Slade heading towards the park. The reason it was suspicious wasn't that the man was a wanted criminal, though he _was_, but that he had said that he'd be out of town this weekend… So why was he going into the rougher parts of the woods, dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt, this late at night?

Robin himself had a _very_ good reason to be dressed similarly and heading into the park this late at night; he was jogging. It was Halloween and he needed to detox from all the candy. He always thought he had self-control, he was even proud of it, but when it came to this holiday… Well… he was as bad as Beast Boy.

* * *

Robin frowned and wondered if he should follow the man or not. As far as he knew, there was nothing to steal in the park, and he didn't want to seem like he was stalking the man, just because they happened to be lovers… well… enemies with benefits, really.

* * *

It had all started two months ago. Robin had been out jogging, like now, when he was suddenly pulled into a alley. He had heard a dark voice, Slade's, as there was no mistaking it, purr "Hello, Robin", and thought his last moment had come. Before he knew it, however, he wasn't beaten, but _kissed_, within an inch of his life. Robin had had no idea how to react, and had eventually wrestled himself free from Slade's grip and escaped.

The man was never far away from then on, however, and Robin had started to rather enjoy being pulled away and molested. So much, in fact, that he had begun to seek the man out.

The teen hero had slowly let Slade go further and further, the man only stopping reluctantly when being told to, or kicked, and within a month they had already gone all the way for the first time. After that Slade had become, if possible, even more possessive and demanding of Robin's time, but the hero didn't mind. It was almost shameful, the amount he didn't mind.

They didn't exactly date. Not once. They made out and they fucked. Talking was kept to a minimum, mostly consisting of 'yes', 'no', 'harder' and 'faster' on Robin's part and grunts on Slade's. Both of them often left their trysts bruised in one way or another, Slade for not listening, and Robin for asking for a little too much.

Their 'official' lives had not changed; if anything they fought more fiercely than ever, and they were in no way becoming a traditional couple, or even friends. Still, there were times of peace, as they both enjoyed the afterglow, but only on those occasions when they had found somewhere semi-comfortable to fuck. One didn't snuggle behind a dumpster.

He had never even seen Slade's face, not clearly, both because of the man's love of very dark places and because he wore a cloth-mask under his usual one, one which didn't cover his mouth. He knew the man had white hair, though, and had mapped out his features so many times with his hands and lips, so when Robin now spotted him, he recognized him instantly, even though he saw him only for a few seconds and from quite far away. No one was built or moved like Slade.

* * *

Robin still hesitated, following only slowly. He didn't have a mask on himself right now, and a search through his pockets produced nothing; he had forgotten to take one with him. In fact… he didn't have anything. He paused. He had laid out his communicator and bo-staff and everything else he usually took along, should he need it, but… Robin groaned. The call from Bruce. The man had, as usual, managed to drive him close to a mental breakdown and he had been a little too eager to go out running afterwards, just pulling on his black sweatpants and dark red hoodie, leaving all his equipment behind. He muttered something ugly under his breath, but then the detective took over.

Slade had told him, just yesterday, that he had business elsewhere for the weekend and wouldn't be back until Tuesday… and still here he was. Was he planning some crime, or worse; was he fucking some other hero on the side?

Robin didn't like that thought; the infidelity one, that is. He didn't particularly like the crime-one either, but it didn't make his blood boil; it was more annoying than anything else. Slade was _his_. Sure, not in the romantic, lovey-dovey sort of way, perhaps, but he refused to share the man nonetheless. He wondered if he should tell Slade that.

He should, Robin decided, and started to track the man down.

* * *

The City Park of Jump was huge and partly real, unkempt woodland. This is where the man had headed, on a small winding path. The only light here was the moon, and Robin wished he had a flashlight. He wasn't afraid of the dark as such, it was just that… well, it was_ very_ dark!

_Thump-thump-thump_

Robin stopped dead. It sounded like a heartbeat, and it wasn't _his_. He knew that, because he was pretty sure his own had stopped. After listening for a moment he released the breath he had been holding and chuckled as he identified the sound. He still was close enough to the road to hear the traffic, and the sound was a car with closed windows and the speakers on max. Robin had no idea how people could focus on driving in such a racket, but he supposed he was just being a grumpy old man. Well, that's what Cy usually told him, anyway.

He continued, as quietly as he could. He was following a known criminal after all, and Slade might not be happy to see him. Besides, he didn't really want to be seen by the man either, without his mask. It was dark enough, though, so as long as they stayed in the forest, he was pretty safe. Robin pulled the hood up to cover his face a little better, just in case.

The noise from the city started to die away, and soon there were only the sounds of the woods left. Leaves rustled, twigs snapped and Robin... well, he jumped. Just a little, mind you, he wasn't a total wimp.

"This is stupid. I'm the scariest thing out here." he muttered and managed a little grin. "Well, except Slade. And Slade's not so scary when you know how to handle him…" he added smugly. He would soon regret those words.

* * *

His eyes started to adapt to the dark more and more, and soon he could even make out some details. Robin grew more confident when the feeling of stumbling around blindly disappeared and started to move faster.

Suddenly he came to a clearing, bathing in moonlight, and in the middle of it stood Slade. A very naked Slade.

Robin looked around, but the man appeared to be alone. What the hell was he up to? Robin's mind was reluctant to even offer up any suggestions. Naked yoga? Did Slade belong to some sort of cult or nature-worshippers? He was about to walk into the clearing when the man doubled over with a pained grunt. The teen's eyes flashed and he searched the edge of the clearing. The man had just been shot in front of him! He was, again, just about to rush out when he looked back at Slade and gasped. He didn't look human any more. In front of Robin's eyes, Slade's bones cracked, joints shifted, his face lengthened and fur was starting to cover the pale skin and rippling muscles.

Robin was used to Beast Boy's effortless, smooth changes, but this was something else. It looked painful, outdrawn, and Robin just started to understand what he was seeing when it was over.

"Werewolf." he whispered.

The beast's head immediately snapped up, and turned towards him. Robin found himself pierced by a grey eye marbled with predatory yellow. The other eye socket was black and empty.

"Shit." As he took a step back, the wolf growled. It was huge, and must have weighed twice or three times as much as a normal one. It looked like it was on steroids; Robin didn't think wolves were supposed to have quite so wide chests. The fur was as brilliantly white as the man's hair, making it seem like he was glowing.

Staying around to study a monster wasn't on sane people's to-do lists, however, so Robin started edging backwards. Running might provoke a chase, the know-it-all part of his brain suggested. The animal obviously didn't know that he wasn't supposed to _be_ provoked, however, because he suddenly leapt after the teen, teeth flashing.

Robin didn't give a damn about common sense at that moment; he turned and ran for his life.

* * *

He was pulled back suddenly, and Robin thought the monster had already got him, until he discovered that it was only a branch which had caught onto his hood. He quickly wrenched out of it as he couldn't pull free and ran on in just a t-shirt.

The chase didn't last long. Robin swore as he noticed that he had taken a wrong turn somewhere and the path had disappeared.

_Well, at least I'm not leading him into the city where he can hurt innocent people… although I'm feeling fucking innocent at the moment too…_ he thought darkly as he spun around. The wolf had stopped just a few meters away. Robin grabbed a branch, longing not only for his mask, but his whole arsenal. Hell, a flame-thrower would be good.

"Slade? Slade, come on. It's me; Robin. You know me… remember?" the teen tried.

The beast seemed unimpressed, however, and Robin continued.

"No? Err… good doggie? Wanna fetch a stick? Here! Fetch the stick!" Robin waved the branch in the air temptingly, but the werewolf seemed more interested in eating humans than playing fetch. "Okay… looks like I'm going to have to be guilty of some animal cruelty." Robin muttered. "Sorry Slade, I hope you still respect me in the morning…"

The teen attacked. It couldn't be so different from fighting Beast Boy in an animal-shape, he figured. A moment later he realized a very important detail, though. Beast Boy as an animal was still Beast Boy, and this… this was still _Slade_.

"Aargh!" he had gotten in a good hit or two, seemingly because of surprise. Prey didn't usually attack first, after all. Now, however, the animal had swatted him to the ground like a fly, the claws taking most of his t-shirt with them and, judging by the burning on his back, some skin as well.

Robin rolled over, about to get up again, when a paw almost lazily planted itself on his chest and pushed down. The teen could hear his ribcage groan. He stared down at the front-paw. It looked like a mix of a hand and a paw, but it was mostly animal. The toes were slightly longer and seemed more flexible than a wolf's, almost like stubby fingers, and adorning them were long claws, more like feline ones than canine, although it didn't appear like they could be retracted. At least the beast seemed in no mood to do so.

A snuffling sound made Robin look away from the claws to the wolf's face, and he was surprised to see the snout buried in the remains of his t-shirt. The strips of fabric were held somewhat awkwardly in a paw while the sensitive nose nuzzled it.

Robin's hand reached around blindly for something, anything. He had lost the branch somehow, but now found another, shorter one. He brought it up violently, intending to knock the wolf out, but its head darted to the side, meeting the strike. Powerful jaws closed around the wood, which was instantly turned into a pile of kindle. The beast gave him a disgusted look, one he actually recognized. Slade always used it before he said something along the line of 'you can do better than _that_, Robin'.

"Nice to know you haven't lost your touch there…." Robin muttered. "You're still an infuriating arrogant asshole."

The beast snorted and put the fabric down. As the muzzle moved closer, Robin tried to crawl back. Teeth snapped right in front of his face then, though, the message loud and clear.

"Okay. Don't move. I get it." Robin breathed as the monster started sniffing his neck. "Trying to figure out where to bite? You always take this long killing your dinner? Don't the rabbits get bored? Ah!" the wolf had just licked his neck. "What the hell? Slade? What are you…? Do you recognize me? My scent? I bet there's a lot of you in it still, after last night… see? No dinner. Friend? Friend? Oh, okay, no moving." The growl had warned him this time.

* * *

The beast seemed somewhat confused about whether or not Robin should be regarded as a BFF or a BLT. Robin didn't mind the confusion, though, it was the_ decision_ he dreaded.

"Ow, your nose is cold!" The teen twitched slightly as it once again buried itself in the crook of his neck. "That means you're healthy, I guess… no chance of you turning paws up at the moment is there? No… thought n-glllerrg!" the tongue raked across the teen's lips. Robin was so stunned as the long, wet appendage bathed his face that the only thing he could think about was that at least the wolf didn't have bad breath. That made sense, he guessed, because why would the monster have it when Slade didn't? The one time they had taken a room at a motel, for almost a whole night, Slade had brought a toothbrush, Robin remembered from out of the blue. Was that because he sometimes woke up with fur stuck in his teeth? In any case Robin _hoped_ it was fur, and not, say, a handbag.

"AAH!" the beast just started sniffing his armpit. "What- AAAH! No! No licking there! That's disgusting, Slade! God, I hope I survive this just long enough for you to turn back so I can tell you what you just did, you pervert! Omph!"

The wolf didn't seem impressed with the outburst and had flung himself down on the ground, next to the teen, both paws now across his body. Robin had the freighting impression of a dog settling down with a huge, chewy bone between its paws.

* * *

The sinuous tongue continued over his chest, and Robin gasped as it caressed a nipple. The pink bud hardened instantly in the cool air, which caught the beast's attention, and the tongue returned. Robin froze, imagining how his nipple was bitten straight off, but the beast simply moved on, down over his stomach.

"I need a shower something awful…" Robin complained, and then his breath caught in his throat again. "No-no-no! Not there! Bad doggie! BAD!"

The werewolf was sniffing his crotch enthusiastically, and then licked across the sweatpants, making a sound between a whine and a growl.

The wolf, or Slade, as Robin tried to remind himself that the creature actually was, stood up, and a paw started clawing at the waistband. The fear of being mauled was slowly starting to be replaced by a fear of something else. As he laid there, flat on his back, Robin's eyes shifted from the towering wolf's paw and sniffing muzzle, to the rest of his body.

"Oh, fuck…" Robin's eyes widened as he, between the beast's back legs, saw the things that defiantly put him in the male, unneutered category. He was very familiar with Slade's human parts, but not this. The balls might look somewhat familiar, although the skin looked dark, almost black, and they were drawn up tighter against his body, but the cock itself… the beast had a sheath, covered with the same white fur as the rest of him, which would be very decent except the fact that something was poking out of it. Something pointy, glistening and very red. And it wasn't an early Christmas-decoration.

* * *

Staying still and just hoping not to be eaten was no longer an option. Robin knew he might be losing a limb doing it, but he still let his fist crash into the animal's jaw.

To say that he stunned the wolf would be to grossly exaggerating it, but he managed to avoid the snapping jaws long enough to get to his feet. He backed away, as fast as he could, while trying to decide which way to run. Fighting the thing had been mostly pointless; it didn't even seem to feel his kicks. Much like the normally-shaped Slade, to be honest.

For once, the beast seemed to be in no particular hurry. It paced in front of him, sniffing the air, the tail raised slightly. When his tongue wasn't lolling out of the fearsome jaws, the beast was licking his mouth and nose, seemingly tasting the air. Whatever it tasted like, the wolf seemed to like it. A lot.

Robin stared as more of the shaft became visible. The moonlight caught on a few drops slipping from it, and the wolf made that strange half growl-whine again.

"Yeah, I see you're hard up, doggy-boy, but you have to go hump a rock or something… I'm not available…" Robin muttered. "Tell me, dogs don't climb trees, do they? They better not." The teen had decided that running was as futile as fighting, but he was more than willing to spend the night in a tree, if that's what it took. He had spotted a branch above his head and jumped for it. The wolf, however, didn't think little birds should sit in trees.

If werewolves climbed trees or not, wouldn't be discovered that night, because of the fact that, when the werewolf stood up on his hind legs, he quite easily reached the struggling teen, who hadn't been able to get a good grip on the moss-covered branch.

First the claws snatched only at his trousers, leaving his ass more than half bare, but at least he was still free. Robin swung his body, throwing himself at another branch, almost reaching it, when he was snatched out of the air and thrown onto the ground.

When he stubbornly tried to get up, his sweatpants somewhere around his ankles after the struggle, a warm, hairy body covered his.

"Get off me! Seriously Slade, what the hell are you doing? Who ever heard of a gay werewolf? Shouldn't you go and try to find some pretty little bitch in heat somewhere?"

The wolf's snort ruffled Robin's hair, and he understood perfectly well what it meant; 'you _are _my pretty little bitch'.

"Don't even think about it! I'm not a bitch, I'm not pretty and I'm not _little_!" Robin snarled and kicked out his leg blindly, connecting with a hind paw. This got a reaction, but not a good one. The beast had apparently lost his patience with this difficult piece of tail, and was ready to show his subordinate who the boss was. Robin learned this when two rows of very sharp teeth grabbed his neck.

* * *

The Titan stopped moving instantly; he barely dared to blink. Something trickled down the side of his neck, but he didn't know if it was blood, sweat or maybe saliva from the beast. The warning growl made Robin's spine vibrate, and he took a very slow, very deep breath.

"Okay… okay… but I'm still fighting you on the heat issue…" he claimed, although not very confidently.

The wolf was shuffling around behind him; Robin felt the soft, thick fur rubbing up and down his back, which actually felt nice in the rather chill air.

"I guess I could always turn you into a rug…" he growled.

Growling was the wrong thing for a pretty little bitch to do, obviously, or at least Slade thought so, because the jaws tightened in warning. Robin couldn't help a slight whimper, just the sound of him drawing in breath quickly, really, but the teeth disappeared and there were a couple of licks to his neck instead. If it was an apology or the reward for him being good, the teen didn't know. The message was clear though: 'keep still or I'll snap your neck'. Robin decided to keep still, although he almost changed his mind as he felt something hot and wet, sliding against his ass.

"Slade?" he asked pleadingly one last time. "Slade, please d-"

The wolf didn't listen, however. He was on a mission, and strong paws grabbed Robin's sides, as the sliding turned into stabbing and poking. The cock felt almost sharp as it prodded his behind, without finding its target. The beast got more and more frustrated, until a particular frightening growl made Robin raise his ass just enough.

"AAAH!" The teen's cry was drowned in a triumphant bark-like sound from the beast. Robin felt speared, but at least the shaft was a lot slimmer than it normally was, not much more than a thick finger, and very slick of its own accord, so the yell was more from surprise than any actual pain. He had been fucked by Slade for a month, after all and- Robin's brain did the math it should have done long ago; their first time had been around the full moon too! Slade had not been gentle, but Robin had been inexplicably unable to withstand his advances.

"God, I really _am _your bitch, aren't I?" the teen panted. "Mmh!" he added as the cock managed to hit his prostate. "Guess size_ doesn't_ matter…" he mumbled. "Who knew?"

* * *

After a few short seconds, however, Robin's eyes were getting bigger… and something else as well. The beast's cock seems to get longer and longer, and the thickness increased too. The base seemed to be swelling the most, but still thrusting in and out of him, stretching his entrance more and more every time. With one last thrust the wolf buried itself deep within Robin, making the teen yelp as the swelling breached him, bigger than ever. The animal then stayed more or less still, but the cock-base continued to grow, until Robin was sure it was as big as an orange. He gasped as the pressure on his sweet-spot grew as well, and then the beast's hips jerked against his. First Robin didn't understand what the heat he felt was, but then he did: the beast was coming, and he didn't seem to know how to stop.

The paws had released him, there was no need for the wolf to hold his bitch still when they were stuck together by the larger male's cock, and stuck they were. Robin started moaning as the cum inside him was beginning to make him feel bloated, but it still kept coming, shot after strong shot. Suddenly he found himself crying out and shake through one of the most sudden and powerful climaxes of his life. As his ass tightened on the cock inside him, there was a rumbling, purring sound from above, seeming, Robin thought dimly, very smug.

The teen sank down on his elbows, the wolf above him still filling him up, breeding him, but there was nothing he could do about it. In fact he already started to get hard again, and before long he was moaning, thrusting back on the huge thing lodged tightly inside him, until he came once more, only minutes after the first time.

* * *

At long last, Robin was sure it must have been more than ten minutes, the creature finally stopped coming. He didn't seem to shrink though, and, after a few more minutes, started to get restless. When he moved back, tugging at Robin's backside, the teen cried out in pain and fear of being ripped open. The wolf seemed to listen, for once, and pulled his mate down with him, to lie on the ground, spooning.

In a panic Robin wondered if the cock would ever shrink.

"Come on, Slade, think unsexy thoughts, please… I don't want to walk into a hospital with a werewolf up my ass…" he pleaded.

* * *

It was another ten minutes or so, however, before the thing finally was small enough to slip out, along with what seemed like a torrent of cum.

The wolf sat up, lifted his leg and started to wash itself. Robin just collapsed completely onto the ground, and fell asleep to the feeling of a tongue cleaning his ass.

* * *

Robin knew it was morning from a few clues. The sun was filtering through the leaves, the birds were chirping away, and the arm and leg which were sprawled across his body were human. The appendages then moved, the arm pulling Robin closer, and someone grunted.

"Robin?"

"You are buying me breakfast." The teen muttered, before glaring back at the man.

"Look at me with those eyes and I'll buy you a small country." the man smirked. He didn't seem particularly surprised at the situation, and Robin had a feeling that he remembered what had happened last night. And probably rather fondly at that. Robin's _own_ feelings were confused at best, his mind now preoccupied with the fact that the man had seen his face… and he had seen his.

Slade didn't seem bothered by this either, however, which made Robin relax slightly. Come to think of it, even if Slade found out his identity, Robin now knew that the man was a werewolf… maybe the things canceled each other out.

"I might take you up on that offer… just to be able to escape you." The teen threatened.

"You don't _want_ to escape me. You're mine." the man stated, the hand around Robin sliding up and down his naked body, as the man's own, more muscled one, pressed into him from behind.

"You loved it… didn't you?"

"Yeah…" Robin admitted. "We definitely have to do this again."

Slade looked down on the bleeding bite-wound on Robin's neck.

"I don't think we have a choice."

_The End_

* * *

A/N: now might be a good time to remind you that I did _not_ turn Slade into a girl and had Robin fuck him. See? It could have been worse? Right? Right? Okay, so that didn't work. I think I'd better run now…


	94. Alien Matchmaker 2: Meeting the Family

A/N:Happy Birthday** kitsunechibiko!** At least it's the 16'th here… ;)

This is the second, and final, part of "**Alien Matchmaker**", number 17 in my drabble-collection: "Christmas Drabbles 2010", and you really need to have read that first before this…

**

* * *

**

Alien Matchmaker 2: Meeting the Family

Robin regained consciousness half an hour after he embarrassingly enough fainted outside the Tower. He wished he hadn't woken up, however, especially as the noise was rather loud.

"The guy's a criminal!"

"Grooowl!"

"No! He is not a bad man! He has made a promise!"

"RRROOOAARR!"

"CRASH!"

"Really, children, calm down. You are bothering my husband."

Robin whimpered. He really, _really_ wanted to pass out again, but_ trying_ to didn't do the trick. There was nothing else to do. He had to wake up and get things under control. Oh, how he loathed being a leader sometimes.

He sat up and looked around. He was on the couch in the Tower's main living-room and a Slade-slaughter seemed to be about to happen. Starfire did her best, standing between her friends and the slightly bored-looking mercenary. Cyborg's sonic canons were glowing, as well as Raven's eyes. The Empath seemed to have problems holding onto her power, making random things shatter around the room. Beast Boy was a snarling tiger at the moment, ready to pounce.

"Guys?" Robin sighed.

At once all eyes snapped to him.

"Robin! You have awoken!" Starfire exclaimed and rushed to his side. Slade followed suit although he didn't exactly rush, but more sauntered.

"Hello, honey. Feeling alright?"

"Don't 'honey' me!" Robin hissed.

"Told ya! Let's get the sucker!" Cyborg, a little too hyped up, perhaps, yelled.

"No one's getting anyone!" Robin told them.

"That is correct! Slade is now Robin's to get!" Starfire stated firmly and crossed her arms. "And they are on the moon of honey and should only have the sex, not the arguments!"

"Not getting any arguments from me…" the older one of the husbands leered.

Robin cradled his head in his hands for a moment before standing up. He felt a little lightheaded and grabbed on to the nearest thing, which happened to be Slade.

"Okay, everyone, shut up and sit down!" he demanded, not noticing that he was clutching the man's arm in a way which could be regarded as possessive.

His team, all wide-eyed, obeyed.

"Okay, Slade- oh." Robin turned toward the man and discovered who he was holding on to. He let go as if the man's arm had burnt him, and pointed to the sofa.

"You! Sit!"

"As you wish, love," the man purred and took a seat in one end, making all the others, except for Starfire, shuffle towards the other.

"Starfire… I…" Robin looked into the expectant green eyes and his words faltered a little. "I appreciate the thought and everything, but… me and Slade, it… Well, it just won't work out!"

"But… you are married, yes?" the alien asked.

"No! We're-"

"Yes." Slade held up the contract with a smug little smirk.

Robin sighed and shook his head as he walked up to stand in front of the annoying-but-also-annoyingly-sexy bastard.

"Slade, come on. It's been fun, and all, but let's just call it quits, okay?"

"It _has_ been fun, hasn't it?" the man smirked. "Maybe we should tell your team everything that happened? I'm sure they are dying to know."

Robin paled and glanced at said team, who were, very clearly, leaning forward a little.

"We'll talk in my room!" the hero said, and dragged Slade up by his hand. The fact that the damn imbecile wouldn't let go of his hand afterwards, was just icing on the cake.

* * *

Robin pushed Slade into his room and closed the door behind them with a bang.

"Pull that again and I'm gonna fucking kill you!" he snarled.

"Your bed isn't wide enough, I'll order a new one," Slade said as he looked around the room.

"If you tell my friends what we did-"

"Actually, it might be more convenient to move to another floor. I assume there are a few free?"

"Are you even_ listening_ to me?" Robin exploded.

"You are upset about my little joke. I get it. Let's move on," Slade shrugged. "About closet-space…"

"You are _not moving in_!"

"Of course I am, it's in the contract."

"NO! _Screw_ the fucking contract!"

"Well, I would, but I prefer you," the man smirked in a way which he probably thought was charming.

"GET. THE. HELL. OUT." Robin tried his outside-voice, sans violence.

"Sorry, no. I signed the contract. I never thought you would actually let yourself be seduced, you see, but the moment you spread your legs, it was a done deal. I never break a contract."

"Spread my… you practically _raped_ me!" Robin, who had a very selective memory when he wanted to, yelled.

"You loved it and you know it. Every time," Slade snorted and whipped out a phone. After a moment, in which Robin tried desperately to find something to say, Slade had dialed. "Is this IKEA? Yes, I'd like to order a bed, please. The largest you have… my husband likes it firm… yes… pun intended…"

Robin felt very much like just fainting again. Hopefully he would wake up after his friends had killed Slade this time. Why the heck had he stopped them? He was still trying to find an answer to that when Slade finished the call. The man looked at him and then chuckled.

"A bit too much for you?"

"Just… a bit," Robin whimpered. "Please let's be enemies again?"

Slade continued to chuckle and sat down on the bed, pulled his legs up and leaned against the headboard. Robin noticed that he was still wearing the tuxedo-pants and shirt from last night.

"Very well… I'll show you some mercy and tell you the truth, how about that?"

"Yes please," Robin mumbled and then the words sank in and his dazed eyes sharpened. "Truth? What do you mean?"

"The truth about why I agreed to your little friend's insane proposal, and why I'm sticking by it."

"Oh, it's not love, then?" Robin said dryly. "That hurt."

"Oh, trust me, Robin, I'd do more or less _anything _for you, but this just happened to work out very on another level as well," the man smiled.

"Okay. How?" the teen asked, crossing his arms.

"Work. I have done a lot of work for the government… our and others, I might add, but this new administration is… let's just say that they are not happy about having a criminal on their pay-roll. Oh… a _wanted_ criminal, I should say… they are _all _more or less crooks…"

"What's that got to do with me?" Robin asked, looking puzzled.

"Everything. The front, the image, is what counts, after all. No _really_ dangerous man could have close ties to the Teen Titans; especially not romantic ones… are you following me?"

"You are using me so they think you are safe?" Robin growled.

"Oh, I'm never _safe_, Robin…" the man purred.

The teen swallowed. He hated, definitely _hated,_ how the man's voice made him feel… especially after last night and this morning. Oh, lord, they had… repeatedly! He started pacing the room, now and then stopping to get a good glare in.

"Wait… wait… according to the contract you have to_ stop_ being a criminal!" Robin suddenly realized.

"Yes, and working for the government is not a crime. Not one that sends you to prison, anyway… if you do it right," Slade raised an eyebrow. "What else have you got?"

"Why not any of the others?" Robin egotistically asked.

"No insults on our honeymoon," the new government-worker snorted. "It's you I want, no one else."

Robin had stopped his pacing a little too close to the man this time, and didn't realize this before it was too late. Just as Slade's words registered in his mind, the man's hand shot out and caught his arm. The next instant Robin found himself landing on top of Slade.

"Shall we see if this bed will fit us after all?" the man purred suggestively.

Robin opened his mouth to deliver a scorching objection that would leave Slade all but crippled in the lower regions, but the man cleverly avoided this by flipping them both over and kissing him.

Robin's body was excited. It had never been subjected to these sorts of things before, and now, suddenly, it had been indulged several times in less than twenty four hours, the last time only this morning. It remembered it more than well, in fact it still was clinging to some physical evidence, and it was more than eager to get some more.

Robin's mind didn't rejoin the playing field until the body was stripped more than half naked. It tried to find some counteractions but failed, and turned to Slade for help.

"Please… I…"

"Oh, don't worry, my bird, I'll hurry… I know you want me so badly… I won't let you wait."

_Well, that was useless…_ Robin thought dryly to himself.

"We… need to… _talk_!" he tried, thinking the dreaded phrase would cool the man on top of him down.

"This is no time for endearments, Robin," the man mumbled against his throat, planting kisses and bites to the skin between the words. "Romance is nice, but I prefer sex."

_Me too!_ Robin's body moaned, and arched.

Robin's mind then waved a white flag. He'd sort this out later. Preferably when Slade was too spent to argue back or use those damn hands.

Soon their naked bodies were grinding together, the lewd slapping sound of flesh hitting flesh telling everyone within earshot what was happing… or would have, if it hadn't been mostly drowned out by the moans and grunts. Both of them had long since stopped trying to figure out how to speak, but, on the other hand, there wasn't much need for conversation. Robin spreading his legs wider at the moment, for example, clearly meant 'fuck me harder' and the grunt Slade uttered was easy to interpret as 'don't mind if I do'.

* * *

When Robin opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the gold ring on his finger. The sight filled him with a mixed sense of dread and anxiety, although it was mostly the good kind of anxiety… the tickling, shivering kind which seemed to center on his groin.

_Oh, god, I'm getting turned on by my wedding-ring… how sick is that?_ the teen groaned to himself.

"Awake?"

The large, warm mass pressed against his back, moved, and lips brushed Robin's neck.

"M-hm," Robin mumbled, not daring to try anything more eloquent.

"I think it's about dinner-time. We've been in your room the whole day."

_Fucking._ Robin's mind supplied, in a somewhat snooty voice.

"I don't want to leave," Robin muttered, and screwed his eyes shut.

"You mean you don't want to face your friends?" The man's voice was dry and a little mocking. The hand resting on Robin's chest, however, moved calmingly in little circles. Or calmingly? Those fingertips were a bit too close to the teen's nipples for that.

"God, I don't know what to do…" Robin complained quietly, and then sat up. "I'm going to call Batman!"

"Was that supposed to scare me?" Slade asked lazily as Robin shot up from the bed and dressed in record time.

"It's not about you!" Robin snorted. "Well, okay, it is, but… it's not… just be quiet!"

The former criminal only chuckled in that low, vibrating timbre as Robin's computer screen flickered into life. He couldn't use the communicator, the teen had discovered, because his hands were shaking so badly.

Soon the call was answered and Batman's masked face appeared on the screen.

"I thought you'd call. Is he there?"

"I- what? Who?" Robin, who was just about to launch himself into a long and much censored explanation of the events for the past night and day, stuttered.

"Slade." Batman sounded somewhat impatient.

"I… yes?" Robin answered.

"Good."

"Good?" The teen had to glance out of the window. Perhaps he'd notice that the sky was green or something, making this an alternative universe, but no. Everything looked normal.

"Yes, the JL received a call from the White House two days ago, explaining Slade's plan. They need him desperately for something, so play nice."

"Play nice?" Robin squawked.

"Yes, take him to dinner, movies, charity-events. Make sure you sell the story of you being… married." The last part was said with a derisive snort. "Really, you've been out of the closet for less than a week and are already married. Congratulations…" the little smirk which followed was much too teasing for Robin's taste.

"Wait, we're not really marr-" he started.

"Of course not… but play along," Batman cut him off. "It's a matter of national security."

"He's playing along just fine," a satisfied voice behind Robin supplied.

"Slade's in the room? You should have warned me," Batman scolded his former sidekick.

"Err… uh… sorry?" Robin stuttered. "Um… so you know I'm gay?"

"Known for two years. I found something you left behind while emptying your old room for renovations."

Robin's face colored. He didn't dare ask what.

"Er... oh… okay… I… sorry I haven't said anything, but…"

"It's your business," the bat shrugged. "It doesn't change anything… and strangely enough your sexual orientation actually ended up helping the country."

"Yeah, about that… I'm not sure-"

"I'm aware that it will be a bit uncomfortable for you, taking on something this big," Batman said seriously, making the teen splutter and the man on the bed chuckle.

"He's handling it like a trooper," Slade said. "In fact, I'm pretty sure he enjoys it," the man added and came into view of the screen for the first time. He had put on his clothes, Robin was glad to see.

"I'm sure he does," Batman nodded. "For Robin it was always 'the bigger the better'. I want to ask you to prepare him, though. I won't want anything to be too much for him to handle." Bruce instructed the white-haired man.

"I will, you have my word, 'dad'," said man smirked.

Robin thought he would fall off the chair in surprise as Batman chuckled.

"Fine." The dark knight shook his head in mirth. "Well, Robin, report to me if things get out of control… and… listen to your husband." With that the conversation was terminated, leaving the black-haired teen staring at the empty screen with his mouth hanging open.

"See? I told you he liked me," Slade smirked.

* * *

Robin shuffled into the common room in exactly the same manner as a person who really didn't want to be there would. Slade was at his back, however, not-so-gently pushing him, whenever his feet stopped moving.

The teen hero was assaulted by the smell of pizza but surprisingly little else.

"Hi, guys, dinner!" Beast Boy yelled in their direction waving a slice around.

"Greetings! Have the Moon of Honey commenced satisfactory?" Starfire smiled.

"Oh, cut it out, Star, they have been planning, right, guys?" Cyborg laughed.

"Planning?" Robin asked carefully.

"The JL called and informed us of the situation," Raven said gravely and eyed Slade in a calculating way.

"Yeah, and it was Superman, dude!" Beast Boy supplied with his mouth full. "You know him, Slade?"

"We've met," the man behind Robin answered curtly.

"Cool, man!" Cyborg nodded. "C'mon, grab it while it hot. Meat or veggie?"

"Meat," Slade answered and got a hoot of approval from the metal teen.

"Hey, tofu's not that bad! Try it!" the changeling objected.

"I'm afraid a vegetarian diet doesn't suit my body-type," the man told him, as he loomed over the table. "You, however, being_ tiny _and _green_…"

Robin sighed and sank down on one of the high-chairs around the kitchen island, trying to hide a wince as he did. He tuned out the rest of the bickering, which seemed to be carried by Cy and BB alone. He thought back to the conversation he and Slade had just had, right after the fruitless call to Batman ended.

* * *

"You _planned_ this?" Robin yelled accusingly.

"When your friend approached me, I tried to figure out how to make the best of the situation, yes," the man shrugged.

"No… wait… you said you couldn't break the deal because we slept together!" Robin pointed out. "That if it hadn't been for that…"

"If it hadn't been for that, I would have thought of another reason… now it just happens to be according to the agreement."

"But the government… Starfire doesn't… she…" Robin hesitated. What the heck had he meant to say?

"The White House and the JL knows nothing of Starfire's little… idea. I presented it as being mine… and pretended that you were in on it."

"You… I... wait, I thought we were going to _trick_ the government? If they already _know_…?"

"We are talking about a very, very small part here. Those people don't care about my record, but they _do_ want to keep hiring me, and they know that others, outside their… organization, will object."

"And the JL listen to these people?"

"The _world_ listens to these people… not officially, of course. And with the media being as nasty as it is, even small rumors can make the mightiest fall. They want me to be an acceptable ally, and I'm planning to be."

* * *

"Mustard?"

"Huh? No, thanks, Star," Robin mumbled, brought back to the present by the offer.

"How you have been able to survive at all is a mystery… food-poisoning and clogged arteries should have wiped you out years ago," Robin heard Slade mutter.

"Slade just offered to cook dinner tomorrow," Raven said.

"I did no such thing!" the man snorted.

"Then don't complain about the food," the empath huffed.

"I'll do it," Robin offered, glaring at his so called husband. "Try to get along, Slade. It's not your thing, I know, but even _you_ must have picked up some basic rules somewhere."

"Rules?" The man looked puzzled. "Wait… I know that word… can't quite remember what it means, though…"

Starfire, of all people, laughed at this joke, and then looked at Robin.

"The Super Man spoke of you both going out. Are you doing the date tonight?"

"I… guess," Robin mumbled. "Are there any good movies out?"

After being showered by suggestions involving ninja-killer-cats and Hugh Grant, although they didn't all appear in the same film, Starfire suggested "Little Rubber Duck Finds a Pony". This made Slade stand up and declare that he and Robin could and would find their own entertainment, thank you very much.

* * *

The movie was actually a nice action-comedy and Slade acted mostly like a gentleman, meaning Robin didn't get _too _heavily groped in the darkness of the move-theatre. They had dinner afterwards, almost as fancy as the night before, and posed for some photographers who had, along with reporters, been alerted to the scene because Robin was wearing his mask.

The new couple gave the vultures a good show and answered some questions.

"How long have you been dating?" one of the reporters asked.

"We've actually married," Robin replied to avoid that question. 'Less than twenty-four hours' just didn't seem like enough, somehow.

The smattering from the cameras rose as he showed off his ring, blushing with embarrassment which would be interpreted as love, and got well and truly kissed by his husband.

"Aren't you a little too young to be married?" a female reporter asked.

"I may look it, but I'm old enough… thanks…" Robin grinned at her. It wasn't like they could check anyway.

"And before anyone asks me if _I'm_ too _old _for him, I would advise you to check my background," Slade warned them. "We'll hold a press conference tomorrow if anyone has any more questions. Now please excuse us?"

"You're _so_ too old for me," Robin smirked on their way back. "Won't a background-check confirm that?"

"Perhaps, but it will also confirm that it will be very dangerous to claim so," his husband smirked.

"About that press-conference tomorrow…" Robin started, "how are we going to set it up?"

"No need, it's already prepared. Most of the JL will be there as well."

"_WHAT? _B-Batman too?"

"Of course. He has to show his support for his sidekick's marriage, doesn't he?"

"Does he?" Robin whispered weakly.

"Yes," Slade grinned smugly. "So let's make sure he'll have a _lot_ to be supportive of, shall we?

* * *

"You are really playing your roles well," the Bat said dryly to Robin, who was currently standing tucked into Slade's side. "But we're still behind the scene… if you feel like a break."

"We believe in keeping in character," Slade explained and tilted Robin's head up with his free hand, smiling down at him. "Don't we, love?"

"Right, honey," Robin replied sweetly, while furtively placing his heel on one of the man's toes and shifting his entire weight onto it. "One never knows where a camera might appear, Batman. Better safe than sorry."

* * *

Robin had to admit that he was impressed by Slade. Despite being surrounded by the Justice League, the man didn't as much as bat an eyelash. No twitching, no flickering eye, no nervous sweat drops on his brow… he looked like he was perfectly at ease.

_I bet he doesn't even have an elevated pulse…_ Robin thought to himself, and then decided to check, his fingers slipping to the man's wrist. _Nope. Thought so. He sure did this morning, though… _Robin's glue-on smile turned a bit more into a grin as he thought back. Slade had, somehow, convinced him that they ought to enjoy marital bliss when they still could. And boy, had they enjoyed it.

Someone walked up to them at that moment. Robin looked up and spotted the Martian in front of them. The man stopped suddenly, gave them a short nod and turned around on the spot.

"What's with J'onn?" Robin muttered. "He almost looked like he was blushing."

"I don't know. Did you think of something naughty he picked up on?" Slade smirked.

"Oh, shit!" Robin cursed, looking at the hastily retreating back of the mind-reader. "If he tells Batman, be prepared to run… and take me with you."

"Of course. Now, what was it you were thinking about?"

* * *

After a while Robin started to relax and actually enjoy himself. Especially the press-conference, where he got to be the hero who had 'saved' the wretched criminal and changed him with his love. Pure bullshit of course, but it was very fun to see Slade trying to shoulder the role of newly found little lamb.

They answered the rehearsed questions, kissed when asked to, and then some, and then it was all over.

Before the JL left, Batman came up to speak to them again.

"Well, keep it up… there's only a few days left, after all."

"Before what?" Robin asked, nonplussed.

"Before I leave on my mission," Slade explained. "And don't worry, Batman. I, for one, promise to keep it up."

* * *

Two hours later Slade was swearing.

"Just keep it up as you said," Robin told him dryly. "You managed to break my bed, so you better put this together."

"It's impossible! I mean, this bit here, it's all wro- oh. Needed to turn it over. Right."

The bed from IKEA had arrived in several flat boxes, and Slade was going through hell on earth. Robin was having fun watching.

"Hey, Slade… this mission… what is it?"

"A secret one," Slade said.

"You can tell your husband, can't you?" Robin grinned a little.

"Sorry."

"Well… okay… but what did Bruce mean that we only have to keep up the façade until you leave? Will you be gone long?"

Slade straightened from his kneeling position on the floor and looked up at the teen, who was perched on his desk.

"Robin… there's a very high possibility that I'm not coming back."

* * *

The Titan felt like something had crashed into his stomach.

"Wh-what? But… but you were going to _work_ for them…?"

"Yes. They made it very clear that they are willing to destroy all my seedier history and offer me a position… if I do them this little favor."

"A…A suicide mission?"

"For anyone else, yes."

"But… there… I…" Robin took a deep breath of air. "I'm going to help."

"No," Slade chuckled. "You are not. But thanks."

"But there has to be something I can do?"

"There's plenty. Just let me get this damn bed together and I'll show you a few things… Why are there only three legs?"

* * *

Robin didn't bother the man about his mission any more, trying to put it out of his mind himself. He discovered that there was no way he could think of this as 'a way out', he got sick even trying to. It somehow didn't matter that Slade had tricked and bullied his way into a fake marriage and into his bed… now Slade was _his_, and Robin didn't want him to leave.

* * *

On the morning of the man's departure they were lying very close in the new bed. Slade had eventually gotten it together, and Robin had to admit that it was a lot more stable than his old one. It would be too big, soon, though, without Slade there.

Robin had woken the man up early in a very nice way, and now they were both thoroughly spent, several times over.

"Slade?" Robin mumbled.

"Yes?"

"How long will it take, you think?"

"One or two weeks."

"Come back?"

"To Jump?"

"To me. To this bed. Just come back. Please?"

"For you… I'll damn well try." The man smiled one of his teasing smiles and captured Robin's lips with his own. Maybe they could both find some more energy somewhere…

* * *

A week went by, and then another. Then, on the eighteenth day the elevator door suddenly opened.

"Slade!" Beast Boy saw him first, pulling Robin out of his dark thoughts as he was staring blindly out the window.

The teen moved at a speed that would have left the Flash in the dust and flung himself into the man's outstretched arms. The man looked a lot worse for wear and was limping, but it seemed like he was in a very good mood.

"Happy to see me again, my little husband?" he asked with a chuckle as Robin wouldn't let go.

"You have_ no_ fucking idea!" Robin choked out, trying to tell himself that he wasn't sobbing.

"We do have to celebrate, yes?" Starfire laughed and clapped her hands. The Titans had, one by one, understood that the couple wasn't really pretending, and had accepted it, since it seemed to make their leader happy. Seeing him suffer for the last couple of weeks made the happiness of seeing Slade again very real on their part as well.

"Pizza!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "I'll order!"

"No you don't, I don't want any stupid veggie-stuff!" Cyborg objected.

"Oh, please do not fight!"

"Murderer!"

"Cud-chewer!"

"Friends! Do stop!"

"Meat-brain!"

"Veggie-head!"

"_I'll_ order." Raven's voice floated above it all, accompanied by the clinking of shattering china.

Slade let Robin go slightly and muttered something about insane teenagers. The leader of said teens smirked.

"Hey Slade? Welcome to the family."

_The End._

* * *

A/N: There you have it, hope you liked it in all its fluffy-ness! ;)

What's next? Probably another part of 2061… I'll try to kick Black Sheep 3 off soon too… and/or the kitty M-preg… just need a bit more writing-time.


	95. Chocolates of Desire

A/N: This is the first of the Valentine's Day challenge rewards, this one for **CatrionaMalfoy/Virgina Riddle Malfoy. **She left me pretty specific instructions, so if you hate it, it's all her fault. If you love it, it's all me. Simple, huh? –grin-

I've decided to write/draw the rewards in between Black Sheep chapters, so I'll write one chapter, then a reward, and so on, so the rewards will take a little bit of time, but Black Sheep has to be my main priority as a chaptered story (with a poor beta who will develop an ulcer if I do more projects) ;)

**Drabble info/warnings**

- Freestanding story

- Severe, but explainable, OOC-ness of the creature!-kind.

- Something absolutely horrible happens to Beast Boy

- Crack

**

* * *

**

Chocolates of Desire

Robin woke up from a knock on the door. He already knew from the sound that it was Raven. Starfire always called out as well as knocked, Cyborg's knocks shook the door, and Beast Boy had just never learned _how_ to knock.

After shrugging into a robe, he opened. Raven's face was paler than usual, her eyes wide.

"I thought I should warn you," she rasped, like she was fighting not to scream.

"It's… bad?" Robin asked.

"Very."

"I'll be there soon."

Robin entered their main living-area and stopped dead. It _was_ bad. _Very _bad. He had never seen so many pink hearts in his life.

"Merry Day of Love!" Starfire called to him from the open-plan kitchen part of the room.

"Merr… Happy Valentine's Day, Star," Robin answered, and sniffed the air. "Is that breakfast I smell?"

"Oh, yes, it is soon to be done!" the red-head smiled, floating in the air from pure joy. "Is it not lovely? Do you not like it?"

"Oh, it's… yes, it's very… pretty," Robin tried to grin. He might be gay, but he wasn't the pink-and-sparkly kind of gay, and his brain now threatened to just melt instead of processing any more decorations. Robin looked down at the floor to save himself, only to discover that it was covered by heart-shaped, glittering confetti. Great. His morning had started so nicely too… well, before Raven had knocked on the door… He had had a wonderful hot dream about that huge faceless man, and had enjoyed doing very naughty things with him until that knock. He was still a little horny, truth be told, but, fortunately, not enough for anyone to tell.

This was his fault, though. Not the dream, but the pink and glitter. Starfire had begged to be allowed to really celebrate the day this year and he had said yes, unless something more important came up. He had really counted on the villains of Jump to step up to the plate and cause some distractions, but no, it had been rather quiet for a few days, giving the alien time to… do this.

The smells from the kitchen weren't that bad, though. Something had been fried. Sausages perhaps? Robin liked sausage. No pun intended.

The rest of the team had now arrived and was carefully sidling up toward the kitchen, fully expecting to be attacked by one of the dishes at any time.

"The breaking of the fast can commence!" Starfire let them know. "Please, sit yourselves down!"

The Titans obeyed and gathered around the table which had some breakfast things like bread, milk and orange-juice already set up. There was a large empty spot in the middle of the table, though, and they all feared the alien goo which would, with all certainty, be placed there.

"I did try to locate traditional recipes of the Valentine, but I was saddened as I was not able to," Starfire told them. "But then, the day before the day which was the day yesterday, I saw a sign!" the girl opened the oven and took out a large plate, placing it on the table. "I was able to get very many with very little money!" she said happily.

Robin, who had identified the things on the plate, felt his stomach turn. The rest of them also stared at the pile with horror.

"What…_ is_ that?" Cyborg eventually asked.

"Well it is the Valentines meal!" Starfire said. "It is hearts!"

The Titans, even a certain green one, were very, very still and quiet.

"Hearts?" Raven said, looking a little bit sick and morbidly fascinated at once.

"Whose… I mean… from what…?" Cyborg croaked.

"Oh I got many sorts!" Starfire chirped, not yet having picked up on the general terror of the room. "I got some from the moo-animals… and those you put the money in… Robin, what was their names?"

"Err… pigs?" the leader asked.

"Oh, yes, the pigs! And the curly ones which go BAAAAH!"

The whole table jumped at the sound. Starfire, however, continued.

"I asked for more sorts, and the man asked me what kinds, but I do not remember all the animals. I did remember cats and dogs, but alas, he had none. He appeared upset that he did not. But please! Start! I have enough for lunch and the dinner-meal!"

The meals that day left suspiciously large napkins behind and the Titan's almost fought to clean up every time, and to keep Starfire away from the kitchen while they did that.

"I'm so hungryyyyy…." Beast Boy complained after another hearty (pun intended) meal.

"At least you don't have to pretend to eat any!" Raven hissed.

"Not after Robin finally convinced her it was really meat too!" Beast Boy hissed back. "Did she think that the animals just _produced_ hearts somehow? And she has _only_ served that! No potatoes, no veggies… I've been living on a piece of bread from breakfast all day!"

"You have bread left? Where!" Cyborg demanded to know with a growl. As they had left Starfire to do the shopping and she had spent all the money on hearts, the cabinets were pretty empty.

"It's mine!" Beast Boy growled back.

"Friends!"

"Oh, no, no again?" Cyborg whimpered.

Robin, always the courageous one, turned to his red-headed friend with a smile.

"Yes, Star?"

"I have more surprises for the evening!" the young woman declared. "The day of Valentine is also a day of chocolate, yes?"

"Yes?" Robin said, and could feel the hope rise in the room.

"I have made these for all of you!" Starfire said and gave them a small box each. Robin opened his and saw a selection of delicious-looking chocolate treats, but a warning-bell rang in his head.

"Star, when you said you have _made _these… there's no heart in them, is there?"

"Oh, no. Would you like that?" the girl asked, looking concerned.

"No, no, I just… wanted to make sure. For Beast Boy's sake." Robin clarified. "So… it's just chocolate?"

"Yes. With Tamaranian filling!"

"Ah."

The hope in the room fell again.

Starfire had already moved to the couch and was talking about the night's movies, which all, somehow, appeared to be horror-movies. Robin had _no _idea what had went wrong there.

"I don't care, I'm too hungry!" Robin then heard Beast Boy mumble as the changeling grabbed a piece and bit into it. After a first taste he finished it off happily. "Not bad, it's sweet!" he grinned.

"I'll trade you mine for the bread," Cyborg offered, and his friend happily agreed.

"You can have mine too… my stomach is not… well…" Raven mumbled and piled a third box into the happy Beast Boy's arms.

Robin looked down on the treats in his box. They really did look nice, and he felt terrible about pretending to like the poor girl's cooking all day, so he bit into one. It had something pink inside which was sweet but spicy, and, as Beast Boy had said, not bad at all. Maybe hunger had something to do with it as well.

They sat down to watch the first movie and Robin slowly enjoyed the treats while Beast Boy scarfed his down.

After a while they all noticed the changeling begin to hiccup. It was hard not to notice as he changed into a different animal each time. When you suddenly share a couch with a Tyrannosaurus you know about it.

"BB, go drink some water or something!" Raven growled.

The hiccups stopped but a horrible sad, mewling sound was heard instead.

Robin growled in annoyance, not taking his eyes of the screen, were a very good-looking, half naked guy, was about to be chopped up by a ghost with a chainsaw. Or something. Good-looking half-naked guy was the important part.

"BB, really, just shut up, man!" Cyborg shushed.

"My friends? I think something is wrong with our friend," Starfire told them, lifting Beast Boy into her lap.

"The only thing wrong is that he makes a disturbingly cute kitten," Raven snorted after glancing at her team-mate in disgust.

"No… I mean… because he is pink," Starfire said.

The group, apart from Robin, because the guy on the screen had tried to run away and now his t-shirt was completely ripped off, all turned and looked at their formerly green teammate.

"He is," Raven stated.

"Oh, man, that's so gay! Where's the camera?" Cyborg grinned and then glanced at his leader. "Oh, sorry, Rob."

Robin only made a non-descript noise and shrugged. The guy was still hot. He didn't have a _head_, but he was still hot.

"Please change back?" Starfire told the pink kitten, who only mewled sadly.

"You can't?" Cyborg asked. "You can't change back?"

The kitten shook its little head.

"How? What happened?" Raven frowned, and then spotted the empty chocolate boxes.

"Oh, no."

"Oh, what, please?" Starfire asked.

"Star… the chocolate… I think that there was something in it that… well... that BB shouldn't have eaten."

"Oh, but you are a-o-kay, correct?"

"Errmm… yes, well… you see, BB loved them so much that we… gave ours to him." Cyborg explained.

"Yes, we were pretty full after dinner." Raven said. "Oh."

"Oh again?" the alien asked worriedly.

"Yes, well… Robin had some." The group turned to their leader who was still watching the movie. "Robin? Robin?"

The black-haired teen had been scratching at his face for a while. Something was stuck to it and he didn't like it. When his friends called he finally managed to pull it off.

"Dude, your mask!" Cyborg exclaimed.

Robin got somewhat startled and dropped the irritating thing. His love-interest on the screen had long since disappeared, much to his annoyance, and he stood up. He was tired of just sitting still, he had to move! In a flash he was out the door.

"Wow… I mean… blue eyes? Who knew?" Cyborg said.

"Yes…" Raven frowned. "But I'm pretty sure the pupils aren't supposed to be slitted."

* * *

Robin was having fun! He had discovered that he had too much damn stuff on, and after ripping off his cape, his gloves and the heavy boots as well as his tunic, he felt a lot better. He had also lost his belt, although that had been fun to play with at first, because it had all these strange small round things in it which rolled away when he touched them. After pouncing on one, however, it exploded, creating a horribly smelling smoke. He decided to leave the stuff behind.

With the wind caressing his naked chest and arms the teen felt free as he sniffed the air. He had played, he had hunted, but now he needed something else. A stronger urge were taking over here, and he was going to find a way to satisfy that calling. Soon.

He landed in an alley where a rough-looking biker was busy mugging an old lady. Robin sauntered up to the man and sniffed.

"Who the hell do you think you are, weirdo?" the man spat.

Robin wrinkled his nose and snorted. This was _not_ the right guy. He left the man to his business and jumped up onto a fire-escape far above his head from a standstill.

A little while later a lean man in a tattered cape got the surprise of his life as he climbed out of a window only to have his neck sniffed by someone hanging upside down outside it.

"Hey kid, what…?" the thief said as the curious blue-eyed young man sniffed him closer.

Robin _liked_ the scent, he really did, but it still wasn't _right_. He took off. "Hey come back! Come on, at least leave me your number?" the thief called after him, but Robin didn't listen.

He was annoyed. Frustrated. Here and there he picked up on a _wonderful_ scent, but it always seemed to disappear just as quickly. He kept looking, but they were all wrong, wrong WRONG!

He landed on a roof down by the docks. The right scent was strong here but it led _nowhere_. Well… if he couldn't find the man, he would make the man come to _him_. Robin walked around on the roof, rubbing against the walls, marking his territory and covering the man's scent with his own. He then started calling. It didn't register with him that the sounds coming out of his mouth were deep growls, soulful mewls and pleading yowls, loud enough to make dogs several blocks away start to bark. To Robin, he was simply calling out.

_I'm here! Where are you? I need you! Come!_

Slade was sitting in his lair, quietly contemplating if it was too late to send Robin a Valentine's-card, just to mess with the young man's head, when a sound like metal being ripped apart reached him. He tried to ignore it at first, but, as much as he liked to deny the fact, he _did_ have a heart, and it was clear that the creature making those sounds needed to be put out of its misery.

The man sighed and stood up. Having to bash the brains of a puppy in, which had probably been hit by a car, was _not_, in fact, what he liked to do on Valentine's Day. He had only written that on an internet questionnaire for fun once. The man sighed again. Either he had to leave the city or make a move on his bird soon. He couldn't continue like this. It was getting beyond pathetic to spend the night doing personality quizzes. Especially as the last one had sorted him into something called Hufflepuff. Slade didn't know what that was, but it sounded silly. He probably shouldn't have chosen black and yellow as his favorite colors but it was the closest to his own… maybe it had something to do with choosing the badger as a favorite animal too? Slade rather liked badgers. Vicious creatures. Never let go when they had gotten a good bite in.

As soon as he set foot outside, he noticed that the sound was coming from a nearby roof. This was strange, but the cruelty of man no longer surprised the mercenary. He quickly made his way up and swung himself up on the last ledge. He almost fell down again when he was suddenly face-to-face with a wild-looking creature that seemed to be grinning like the Cheshire cat. That was not the only thing cat-like about the young man. His pupils, his movements, and, above all, the very pleased purring now emitting from the boy, were also clear signs.

Robin was ecstatic. He had come! He was here! He moved back a little to let the larger male enter his territory. The man was wary, Robin noticed, and he suddenly realized that his chosen mate might think that he wanted to challenge him. That was unacceptable of course, as the last thing the teen wanted to do was fight. He quickly sank to his knees and started to butt the man's metal shin guards with his head.

Slade looked down on the half-naked teen and was glad that he was wearing a mask, so no one could see him gaping. Who in the world… _what _in the world…?

The build, the hair and the green tights suddenly came together and formed a picture.

"_Robin_?"

The creature looked up and nodded with a grin, making a very happy little mewling sound as he continued to rub himself against the man's legs.

Robin was glad the man had said his name. He loved it when he did. He tried to say it back, but it didn't quite sound as it usually did. Slade was standing very still, though. Was he still worried about getting attacked? A part of Robin preened at the thought, but, of course, calming his mate was essential, or the actual mating might be violent. Not that he minded a_ bit _of that… To calm Slade down even more, Robin threw himself on his back in front of him.

Slade was on the verge of freaking out at the teen's sudden move. Robin was writhing on the ground in front of him, practically rolling from side to side, mewling like he was in pain, although it was _very _clear he wasn't. Flipping over to his hands and knees, the teen then pushed his ass up in the air as far as it would go, wriggling it in the man's direction and stared imploringly at him over his shoulder, backing up closer to Slade when the man still didn't move.

It was a very perfect ass. Small, round, firm… Slade felt the palms of his hands tingle. Robin made a distressed little noise and rolled over on his back again, spreading his legs wide and reaching up toward the man with his hands.

Well. The boy wasn't subtle, that's for sure.

Was his mate stupid, Robin asked himself? But, finally, Slade kneeled down, at least. Instead of ripping Robin's tights off and burying himself to the hilt, he just grabbed the teen's jaw, though. Robin arched up at just being touched and showed as much throat as he could in submission. The man seemed more interested in his eyes, however.

"Robin? Can you understand me?"

_Yes!_ the Titan nodded as much as he could.

"What happened? Can you talk?"

_Yes, but I don't wanna talk, I wanna FUCK!_ Robin said, at least in his own head. What came out were mainly growls.

"So that's a no, then…" Slade muttered.

Robin, desperate to move things along, sat up and licked him.

They both drew back, Robin smacking his lips and frowning, and Slade trying to process the fact that… no, he just couldn't even think about it right now.

The teen looked up and understood what the problem was. How silly. Slade was still wearing his mask. He reached up and scratched at it.

"No," the man said sternly, making Robin pull away again and duck down a little.

_But you got to take off that thing to kiss me! Don't worry… I won't tell…_

The sound from Robin, first a little annoyed and pleading before morphing into a seductive purr full of promises, was not lost on the man. He thought he understood the gist of it, but that didn't mean he agreed.

"Robin, something has happened, possibly something dangerous. I would not mind screwing your little hopefully-temporary-deranged brains out, but I have to make sure you won't suddenly die on me first. Stay here."

Slade left to go back to his lair to fetch some lab-equipment and possibly contact the Titans. He didn't want Robin to know where this place was, though, because he quite liked it. It lacked a certain amount of cog-wheels, but if was homey instead. And the best thing about it, of course, was that the Titans hadn't found it yet. Oh, and free cable.

_Stay? STAY? What did Slade think he was? A dog?_ Robin hissed in annoyance.

The mercenary opened the door, glanced behind him and walked in. Robin was standing in front of him.

"How… where… how did you get in here?" Slade stuttered. Except that the man never stuttered._ Ever_. So whoever listening must be mistaken.

_Through the door, of course… you held it open for me! Very gentlemanly… _Robin purred. _I like that… but you can be rough with me… here… want me against this wall? Or this one? Or the floor?_

Slade watched as the teen pressed himself chest first against one wall and then another, pushing his ass out as far as it would go. And it would go _far_… and Slade wanted to follow it all the way… when the teen was about to fall on the floor again, the man tried to get his wits together and grabbed his arm. The pleased sound as he dragged Robin into his lair would hunt his wet dreams for the rest of his life.

He needed to get to the bottom of this, no pun intended, and if anyone knew what the hell was going on, it would be the hero's friends.

Slade sat down at his computer terminal and instantly had a squirming and purring teen in his lap. He tried everything to make the boy leave for the amount of time it took to make the call, even going as far as scrounging up pieces of paper and throwing them for the teen to chase. That only worked for the first ten times, however. Locking him up somewhere seemed like a good idea, until Slade realized that the only doors with locks had them for a _reason_; they contained sensitive, important and expensive things. He didn't want to take the risk.

As Robin seemed pretty calm at the moment, just purring and pawing at Slade's chest leisurely, his head tucked under the man's chin, he decided to make the call.

As the communication-link opened, the Titan's sitting-room came into view, and all the Titans, except Robin of course, and for some reason that green one, were present and stared up at him.

Slade stared back, as coldly and controlled as he could.

"Hello Titans._ Lost_ something?"

"R-robin?" The ugly alien looked upset.

"We were worried, man!" the tin-man yelled, for some reason addressing his leader instead of Slade.

"What happened?" Ah, the goth-girl. The only one, apart from Robin, who seemed to have a brain. At least she wasn't loud and annoying.

"Meow?"

"When did you get a pink cat?" Slade asked and then took in the rest of the room. The man almost terminated the call. "What happened to you? Were you attacked?" All that pink was clearly somehow connected to pure evil. Slade shivered.

"Valentine's Day Tamaranian style happened," Cyborg said.

"The pink cat is Beast Boy. He can't turn back. We believe he was poisoned by a Tamaranian chocolate recipe," Raven told the villain.

Slade raised an eyebrow behind his mask. It was clear the group was in shock. Not one of them had yet to yell-

"Let Robin go you bastard!"

Ah. There it was.

"I'm afraid he has decided to stay, for now. I can't get rid of him," Slade told the yelling waste-of-metal. "Have you come up with an antidote yet?"

"Like we would tell you, you-"

"Cyborg, be quiet."

The goth again. Slade quite liked her, he decided, if only in a platonic sense of the word.

There were no platonic sensations about the way Robin's ass rubbed against his groin, though.

"Thank you, Raven. I'm not holding him hostage, but he seems to be… acting very peculiarly."

"He only had one box of chocolates, Beast Boy had three. Cyborg has run some tests and it doesn't seem to be harmful. All results indicate that they should both be back to normal as soon as the substance leaves their system."

"Good, that's all I needed to know," Slade nodded.

"Now," Raven interrupted him before he had an opportunity to close the link. "About letting Robin go…?"

"Oh, I have no intention of doing _that_… at least not yet," Slade smirked. "Oh and-" he searched for the name for a moment, "Starfire?"

"…yes…?" the redheaded girl, who had been very quiet and sad-looking, glanced up at him.

"Thank you. Expect a large bouquet of flowers shortly," Slade smirked and ended the call.

"Now… what to do with you?" he leered at Robin, who only made a hopeful little sound and pushed himself harder against the man's groin. "Brilliant idea. Just a moment." He stood up, making Robin slide off his lap to the boy's annoyance. Slade then made a short phone-call to a florist and then looked down at the teen clinging to him, seemingly trying to get off on his leg. "I think I'd better put you to bed…"

As soon as Robin spotted the bedroom, he tore himself away from Slade and rushed in, throwing himself on the bed and rolled around, reveling in the way the man's scent covered him. Now he just needed to be covered by the_ real_ thing as well.

"Sex burns a lot of calories, Robin, and since that should burn the chocolate-chemicals as well; let's fuck some sense into you," Slade smirked.

Robin wasn't sure _exactly_ what the man was talking about, but he still agreed.

The teen's pupils dilated until they were nearly round again, making his eyes look almost completely black, as he took in the sight of his chosen mate taking off his armor. Slade wasn't quick about it though, not quick enough for Robin at least, and his body shook with excitement.

"You know that you are going to hate me in the morning, right?" the man chuckled.

_I'll hate you now if you don't hurry! _Robin answered with an irritated yowl.

"If you are in such a rush, why don't you remove your tights?" the man suggested.

_You are a genius! Always thought you were, actually… did I ever tell you that? No, I think I remember mostly snarling at you for some reason… well, no matter… _Robin chattered excitedly as he quickly pulled off his trousers. _Am I pretty?_ he added_. I'm gonna make myself look good for you! _he then purred and lifted a leg so he could curl in and lick his inner thigh.

Slade's mask had not been designed to drool through. This was perfectly understandable, since Slade never drooled. Ever. At the moment, however, he experienced a highly increased production of saliva and he had some trouble swallowing. That was all.

"I might go to hell for this… but I'll never regret it…" the man mumbled, and tore his top off, quickly followed by his trousers.

Robin made a low, awed sound deep in his throat, and his eyes looked huge in the teen's angled, naturally catlike face.

Slade smirked and entered the bed, which made the teen crawl away a little bit.

"Suddenly shy?" the man chuckled darkly. "Here kitty-kitty-kitty…"

Robin _was_ shy, or at least a bit overwhelmed. His submissive instincts had kicked in full force now, and he didn't dare do anything too aggressive. He slowly, slowly crept closer, and Slade, enjoying the almost hypnotizing hold he seemed to have on the teen, kept still. For now.

Robin started sniffing the kneeling man, up and down and up again, the small puffs of air, driving Slade nearly insane. Then a small pink tongue darted out and licked at the man's neck. Apparently deeming this enough foreplay, Robin turned around and presented his very pretty little behind to the man once more. The look the teen shot over his shoulder was very demanding.

"You make me feel cheap..." the mercenary muttered. "But very well… if it's fucked you want to be, it's fucked you're going to get." Slade reached for a bottle of oil which just happened to be on his nightstand, with no connection to the paper towels next to it, or TV on the wall in front of the bed, whatsoever. The TV, that just happened to be hooked up to a surveillance-camera or two in Titans Tower. In Robin's bedroom. But, as clearly stated just now; the oil just happened to be there.

He slicked up a finger and gently prodded the teen's entrance, which, as Robin had spread his knees and bent forward on his elbows, was in perfect view. As Slade was being careful, Robin just pushed back. As the teen seemed eager for more already, the man added a finger, which was greatly appreciated. A third one as well.

_Come on! Fuck me already! I don't want your short fingers, I want that long, thick cock! _Robin complained.

Again, Slade had no trouble understanding him.

Robin took the cock like a pro, while still being as tight as the virgin Slade suspected, and hoped, he was. Mere enthusiasm couldn't begin to describe Robin's view on fucking in general and being fucked by Slade in particular. He met every thrust, constantly begging for more, and the man was happy to provide. Very happy.

Robin was soon pushed up against the wall, much like in the hallway earlier, but kneeling on the bed, crying out with every thrust.

"This… is… better than… a card, isn't it?" Slade growled in his ear, getting a long affirmative yowl as an answer.

Soon thereafter Robin decorated part of that wall in a very nice, off-white color. Slade deposited his load in a somewhat less public place a moment later.

As soon as Slade's member slid out of his body, Robin flopped on his side and curled in to lick himself clean. He could. Slade was envious. That faded soon enough, however, as the boy continued to lick him clean as well, completely unconcerned by any ick-factor.

As they both were clean, and half hard again, Robin returned to lie beside the man and started to paw at his mask, making sad mewling sounds.

"Well… perhaps I should. Maybe you will hate me a little bit less in the morning if you actually get something out of it… apart from a good fuck, that is." Slade said, almost to himself, except… yes, you guessed it; Slade never spoke to himself.

He took the mask off, to Robin's great delight, and a lick on Slade's lips turned into a full kissing session. This turned into the missionary position. And then a sixty-nine. And then that developed into a 'cow-girl' position, although Slade was unsure if that term really applied here.

An attempt to freshen up failed as the shower-wall was christened as well, and then it was back to bed for another missionary, although no missionary had ever sounded the way Robin did.

"MEEEEOOOOOWWW! OOOOWWW! OOOhhh… oh… oh… gawd... eees… yes… yes… yes! SLADE!" Another stain was added to the covers.

Slade hadn't missed that Robin suddenly was a bit more verbally advanced. If only a little. His eyes had also returned to normal.

The man sighed on the inside. _Fun's over. Back to snarling and kicking._

"Oh, god, Slade that was awesome…" Robin panted, his eyes half closed.

_Or maybe not_, Slade's mind added hopefully.

"Glad to oblige."

"Give me… five minutes and you can oblige me again," the teen grinned.

"Five? I can be ready in four," Slade smirked.

"Three," Robin challenged.

"You're on."

Two minutes later they were both deeply asleep, but they made up for that the next morning.

When Robin limped back to the Tower the next evening, Beast Boy had turned green again, but it was to be over a week until he could turn back to his old, annoying self. The meta-human then swore off chocolate forever, which lasted for about two hours.

Robin had, in the same spirit of self-improvement, decided to swear off sleeping with villains. Robin was stubborn and had amazing will-power, so he lasted almost three hours. Then Slade called.

_The End._

* * *

A/N. I warned you. Didn't I warn you? Well, I don't much like warnings, anyway. That's why I have many broken, mentally unstable readers, but hell… they give the best reviews… ;) See… a challenge! Prove yourself! –grin-


	96. Well Done!

A/N **Happy Birthday CatrionaMalfoy/Virgina Riddle Malfoy!...though it's late... but not my fault... ;)**

Well... this was SUPPOSED to be up on March 21st, but this site wouldn't let me (or anyone, I think) update... so I sent this to Mrs. Malfoy by e-mail, but, what the hell... you other people might like it too! ;)

She had a very detailed wish, as hers usually are, and here it is!

- Freestanding story

- Warnings: err… smex and… embarrassment? Yeah… that… ;)

- I take no responsibility for how members of the JL are portrayed. I can do anything. They don't know where I live.

**

* * *

**

Well Done!

Robin smiled. It was a good day. A _really_ good day, and almost an historic one, because as he looked around the Hall of Justice, it was buzzing with all the members of the Justice League as well as his own Titans and Titans East. They certainly were a colorful bunch…

"How long will this thing take?" someone muttered behind him. Robin glanced back and smirked at Slade.

"Don't tell me that you are feeling… uncomfortable? Want me to hold your hand?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"I bet I would dare to hug you, pat your head and loudly tell you that things will be alright and not to let the creepy heroes scare you… but I won't. Because I'm just that nice."

"And you owe me for agreeing to come here," the mercenary reminded him.

"That too."

There was a snicker to his left and Robin spotted Speedy smirking at him as he came up.

"Hi, how's the team?" Robin greeted his old friend.

"Terrific. How's the little hubby?"

"Not so little," the younger man grinned back.

"Hubby?" Slade growled.

"But not happy," Robin continued. "The things I'll be forced to endure tonight to show my gratitude for this…" he sighed theatrically.

"Well, you do know how to make me feel better," the man admitted with a smirk. He had opted to attend in uniform but without his mask, mostly because Robin had told him that it would show the still suspicious heroes that he had nothing to hide. Slade had then suggested that he'd show up naked. Robin didn't think he had to be _that_ accommodating.

"Shhh… it's about to start!" Speedy hissed as the lights dimmed.

Superman entered a large stage, especially built for this occasion, and now stood in front of a huge movie screen which displayed a waving American flag. A bit too cheesy-patriotic, Robin thought, and a snort from Slade behind him told him the man thought the same thing, but, well… Even though the team worked internationally, the base was still in the US, and it was a special occasion after all.

"Welcome!" Superman started as he had gotten everybody's attention. Robin found himself wondering why the man had walked up and not flown.

_If I could fly, I'd never touch the ground again!_ he thought wistfully to himself before yet again paying attention to the Man of Steel.

"We as Super Heroes often gather in times of crises," the man in red and blue continued, "but today, for once, we gather to celebrate. Today we focus on our young heroes, the next generation, The Teen Titans and Titans East!" A round of applause broke out, and Robin felt his back get just a little bit straighter. "We might have had our doubts in the beginning," Superman smirked a bit teasingly, "but again and again these young men and women have proven themselves, and it's time that we acknowledge this. The past year only, they have, on their own, battled adversaries the League itself might stumble against, gaining new alliances in the process," with these words the man's eyes sought out Slade, who muttered something about being put on display.

Robin heard the murmurs around the vast hall and knew that far from everybody was at ease with the man's presence. After all, he had kicked most of their asses at one time or another. Robin smirked and shuffled back just enough so his shoulders touched the man's chest, as Superman continued his speech.

"As not all of you have been able to visit the Titans and familiarize yourself with their methods, I asked both teams to make a presentation video. I have yet to watch their contributions myself, but I'm sure they will be both a treat and very educational," Superman said. "First up is Titans East." The man gestured at the screen as he moved back toward the edge of the stage.

"I did the editing on this baby, it rocks!" Speedy whispered to Robin, who just grinned and nodded.

The movie, depicting a presentation of Steel City, the Titans themselves and some former cases as well as equipment, training and battle strategy, lasted for about ten minutes, and got a roar of applauds as it ended, although most of them came from the younger, slightly less reserved members. Others seemed to be nodding in approval, however this _was_, really, the most you could hope for from some.

"Well? Wasn't it hot?" Speedy whispered and Robin grinned again.

"Sure! But ours is hotter!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Sure, fifty bucks… _I_ did ours after all…" Robin smirked.

"Let's say a hundred," the archer chuckled.

"You're on."

The Teen Titan's presentation-movie started and almost immediately Robin knew something was wrong. He was sure there was supposed to be an intro, but instead it cut to a headshot of him talking into a web-camera.

"The Teen Titans, established in-" the screen-Robin said and then something walked by in the background behind him. "Slade, I'm trying to work here!" the teen complained and turned around. "And didn't you just take a shower? What are you doing naked again?"

"Well, I was considering a third round…" the unseen man purred off screen.

The current Robin stared at the screen in complete panic. His eyes strayed to the file-name, displayed at the top of the movie-window, and he felt his knees buckle.

"I… I sent him the _wrong file_…"

"I think it's interesting…" Slade purred in his ear.

Robin stayed frozen on the spot as his team started to draw closer.

"Err… Dude? Did you re-edit it or something?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin just numbly shook his head as the horrible events unwound before his eyes.

Some people in the audience seemed to think it was some kind of joke, a skit perhaps, but as the seconds ticked by the silence spread.

"Come on, I'm sore since before…" screen-Robin muttered, removed his mask and rubbed his eyes. "And now I have to start over again…"

"Ah, but you left your tights off… I think you want more, little bird…" unseen-Slade said and suddenly a hand pulled Robin back, displaying not only the teen's own room to the viewers, but also a very naked Slade and a hero in only his top and boxers.

The hero in question was being kissed quite hard and pulled down on a bed.

"Unnngggh…. Slade… I… oh, god, I love when you do that… I… I didn't turn off the camera…" Robin said and reached out to wards the computer which was too far away. The image of him, eyes swimming with lust, reaching for the audience, however, made Robin whimper.

"Well, let it watch… pretend everybody is watching… watching me take you… fuck you…" Slade growled playfully in full surround sound. "Let them hear you moan… beg me for more…"

"UUhhh! Yes! Yes, fuck me, Slade! Take me… please!" Robin arched on the bed.

"Turn it off!" real Robin then hissed, the paralysis slowly letting go of him. "For the love of god, turn it off! Why doesn't someone do something! The fastest men in the universe are in this room for crying out loud! Run to the control-room! Blast the projector! Burn the screen for god's sake!" By the end the hero was all but yelling, and Beast Boy, eager to help his leader, ran to the stage and turned into a Tyrannosaurus Rex to block the screen. That didn't quite work, however, since the movie was projected, and all it did was show Robin and Slade, slightly distorted and green, but still fully visible.

The dinosaur cried out when he spotted this and turned back to normal again.

"AAArrrgh! Slade and Robin just did it _on_ me!" he screeched and hugged himself.

"Well, Robin, I owe you… this_ is_ definitely hotter than mine," Speedy laughed.

"That's it, I'm gonna-" Robin grabbed a bird-a-rang, about to show the projector what he thought of its existence, but he was grabbed by Slade before he could act. "Let me go!"

"No. I'm enjoying seeing how thin Batman's lips can get," the man grinned, while the sound of the movie now let them all know, without any doubt, that some of the audience-members might be a bit too young to stay in the room.

At last someone had the decency to pull the plug somehow, and the movie stopped. There where whistles and boos following this, by a certain few who wanted an encore.

Superman, hesitantly, reentered the stage, looking like he had been on holiday on a planet with a sun made of kryptonite; Robin had never seen the man this red in the face.

"Errr… I... well… I think we should conclude that this was the… wrong movie?" he looked at Robin who nodded quickly and considered stealing one of Speedy's arrows to kill himself with.

"What? It_ was_ a treat and very educational!" someone called out in the crowd. Robin thought it was Black Canary. Damn, shouldn't birds stick together? Traitor!

"Yes… yes… be that as it _may_…" Superman stumbled, obviously not hearing his own words, "Maybe we should… should move on? Flash? You had a speech prepared…?"

Eyes turned to the man who stood close to the stage, but it was rather clear he was in no condition to talk, shaking with laughter to the point where he had started to look blurry around the edges.

"No?" Superman sounded like he was pleading for his life at this point.

It was times like these it took guts to be a leader, but Robin was one, through and through.

"One moment, I brought a backup-file, just in case," he said and held up a flash-drive.

"Just in case we wouldn't like the first feature?" Green Lantern asked innocently.

"We didn't even get to see the end!" Speedy chipped in. "You are gonna sell copies later, right?"

"Okay, everybody just shut up and watch the damn movie!" Robin growled and walked up next to the hero in blue. "Superman, could you take this to the control-room please?"

"Right away!" the man answered, clearly relived to get off stage.

As he left, however, Robin realized that he was standing on it. Alone. In front of the whole League and the Titans. After they had just watched him…

His eyes snapped from face to face. The Flash was still quietly giggling hysterically and the floor under him was beginning to look worn. J'onn looked somewhat intrigued, like he was taking mental notes about human gay sexuality. Red Tornado looked… well as he always did, but that wasn't too surprising. Batman… ahh, shit… Slade was right, if the man's lips would get any thinner they would disappear completely. Wonder Woman… she had always scared the crap out of Robin, and looking at her now, with two red splotches of colors on her cheeks, not from shame but annoyance, Robin swallowed nervously. When their eyes met she shook her head at him in a scolding way.

The Titans however, were another matter. They were grinning, most of them, or looked at him with pity, as Raven did, or the great curiosity Starfire displayed. Bumble-bee, and Robin didn't know if this was because she had been tainted by living with just males, leered rather lewdly at him and made a thumbs up sign. At least Robin thought it was… hard to tell from this distance.

"I… apologize for… well… the hours at the shrink you will have to have to get to deal with this…" he said. The best way to deal with embarrassment, he knew, was to laugh with everybody else… it took the edge off it. "I will just let you know that Slade and I have been seeing each other for eight months and that was _not_ the first date."

"No, I remember the first! We found you on the roof that time!" Cyborg called out.

"Forty extra laps tomorrow and no pizza," Robin growled.

Suddenly the teen heard the familiar first notes of the intro to the real movie, and could escape the scene without looking like he was fleeing.

* * *

Ten minutes later, as the movie ended, the room had calmed down a little, and Superman reentered the stage to invite the group into the next room for the buffet that was waiting for them there.

Most of the heroes followed his direction, but Wonder Woman and Batman seemed to want a word with a certain couple. Robin really didn't want to be fifty percent of that couple at that moment, but he was.

"Robin!" Wonder Woman hissed. "What in the _world_ was that supposed to be?"

"You don't recognize sex?" Slade deadpanned. "I'm sure Batman could demonstrate."

Robin was pretty convinced he would lose his lover at that moment, but then, although probably without intending to, Batman came to the rescue.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" the Dark Knight growled and glared at Slade. "At least Robin apologized!"

"I_ am_ ashamed…" the man let them know.

"_Really_?" Batman sounded like he doubted it, and Robin could _hear_ him raise an eyebrow.

"Yes…" the mercenary started. "I mean, that _was_ the third time in under two hours, and I was _obviously_ not at the top of my game."

"Slade, I think the food is waiting!" Robin cried out and started to drag the man away. "Would you_ stop_ provoking them?" he hissed as they entered the next room.

"But it's soooo much _fun_," the man smirked. "Besides, you have nothing to be ashamed of… apart from mailing Superman the wrong file."

"It was _you_ who insisted that we should save it!" Robin defended himself.

"Yes, to watch later… I didn't intend for it to be a mass screening," the man smirked. "But I must say I'm loving the reviews…"

"Really? And Batman and Wonder Woman?"

"Ah, critics… some people always have to nag on things to make themselves feel important…" the man shrugged.

"Yes, I'm sure that's it…" Robin muttered.

* * *

The night dragged on like a snail crawling through syrup. Everywhere Robin looked people were smirking, glaring or rolling his eyes at him. The whispers were consistent as well, and his team seemed to be targeted with very inappropriate questions. Robin hoped they didn't answer all of them.

"Slade?" he said after a while.

"Yes?"

"Kill me?"

"I don't think I'm allowed to," the man told him contemplatively.

"Like you ever care about things like _that_!" Robin hissed.

"You're right. It was an excuse. I simply don't want to."

"Thought as much. Bastard," Robin muttered.

"Come." Slade dragged him away from the main room.

"What? Why? Where are we going?"

"I'm going to cheer you up," Slade told him with a smirk. "Ah, look, how wonderfully cliché…"

The man opened a door and Robin found himself in a broom-closet. He was a bit surprised that the Hall of Justice had one, but it was full of cleaning equipment, so obviously it had some use… but maybe not the kind the man had intended, though.

"S-slade!" Robin hissed as he was pushed up against a wall. "W-what are you…? Mmmm…."

"I'm making you feel better," the man told him and kissed him again, before Robin had time to point out something in the area of people with super-hearing were in the building.

Robin didn't notice his belt hitting the ground, but then his tunic and shirt was pulled over his head, trapping his arms above it.

"Hey, don't-mmmpp!"

Slade had again shut him up in one of the two ways he knew how… and since Robin wasn't on his knees, it was by kissing.

The teen felt his own juices start to flow, as the former criminal's ways of communicating his point of view was _very_ persuasive.

"Oh…o-kay, just… just… shove a broom under the door-handle or something…?"

"If that would stop anyone from coming in, I don't think they belong in the JL," Slade snorted, but still jammed the handle, making sure it couldn't be turned down, at least not easily.

The man was quick about it, so quick that Robin had only managed to become more entangled in his clothes and cape, rather than escape them. Slade smirked and lifted the teen up.

There were a row of sturdy metal hooks high up on the wall where a few mops hung. They were now joined by a struggling bird.

"Slade! Let me down!" said bird hissed. "Really, Slade! I…. oh… god… yeeeesss…."

The teen, his arms straining, forgot to object as Slade knelt on the floor in front of him, slid his tights down and practically swallowed his cock. You just don't say no to that.

The hero's boots and tights joined the belt on the floor while Robin himself just didn't care one bit. Instead he hitched his knees over the man's shoulders to ease the tension in his arms and pushed his hips forward, whimpering in irritation as Slade pinned his hips to the wall with one hand.

"No… fair… want to…" Robin complained.

The man's other hand soon made itself known as two slick fingers pushed into Robin's body. The teen bit his lip so he wouldn't cry out, as he so recently had found out just how vocal he could be. Maybe he should let Slade buy that ball-gag after all.

Robin tried to push himself down on the fingers and into Slade's mouth as well, at the same time, but his hips were still so cruelly held against the wall.

"Please…. Please, Slade…."

"Will you agree to make more little movies with me…?" the man grinned after letting Robin's weeping and twitching cock go.

"Yes! Yes, anything, just… please?"

"Anything? Tempting…"

"Just fuck me!" Robin gasped and glanced at the door as he realized that he probably shouldn't have shouted the last part.

"Will do."

Slade stood up, letting Robin's leg slide down to the crook of his arms and shoved himself into the teen. He was glad his suit had a zipper. It had been very useful these last couple of months.

Robin couldn't completely stop a strangled cry of bliss as he was so suddenly filled.

"Yes! Oh, _god_ yes, take me hard! I love it… fuck me into the wall…" he hissed, not that Slade needed neither instructions, nor encouragement. Robin appreciated the long, slow love-making sessions on lazy mornings, but he really _loved_ to be completely owned, fucked hard and mercilessly, unable to get away even if he had wanted to. He couldn't help it, and Slade was born to dominate.

The teen thanked the architects of the Hall not only for this space, but for the sturdy wall he was being knocked against, hoping it was also somewhat soundproof. No matter, as long as Slade didn't stop, Robin didn't care about the outside world… and if that made him a slut, fine!

"I'm… gonna… so… close…" he panted. He wasn't able to touch himself to bring him over the looming edge faster, and Slade seemed only interested in holding him up and fucking him, though Robin didn't exactly think that the man was in the wrong there. "Faster! Please! I need… faster…" the teen begged, getting the man to apply himself just a little more, and this was enough for the broom-closet to suddenly become the center of an exploding super-nova. At least that's what it felt like for Robin.

* * *

There was just a little over an hour left of the night of celebration as they emerged. Robin had feared finding the whole of the Justice League outside the closet, but no, the hallway was abandoned, and they merged seamlessly with the other guests again.

The members of the JL took their turns to say their farewells to the Titans and Titans East. Robin found it to be torture to meet the eyes of his own heroes, especially since the Flash hadn't stopped giggling yet, he made it through, somehow. The Titans East said goodbye next, and, as Speedy grinned and shook his hand, the archer leaned forward.

"Robin?"

"Yes?"

"Your tights are on the wrong way around."

_The End._

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked this b-day gift, even those of you who are not Mrs Malfoy… ;) Oh, just to let you know, she asked for this like… months ago… I think it was in January at least… and if you want a gift, that is kinda what you have to do, I need time to fit it into the schedule… also, she described what she wanted pretty well, and that's, usually, a good thing… if it's an idea I want to write, that is… -grin-

I'm sorry that I have to turn ideas and requests for fics down from time to time, but, sorry… that's life… If I'm gonna write something I need to like the idea, preferably love it…. but it's also a bit boring when I get the "can you write something for me, you can write anything!"-wishes, because then it's like the same thing as giving someone money or a gift-certificate… I want the wisher to really WANT his or her gift… it doesn't have to be very detailed, but SOMETHING…

Well, I'm working on a Terms one at the moment, Speedy/Red mainly, and I have Two chapters left to write of Black Sheep 3! TWO! 2! Feels weird…;) Also have a long list of drawings to do, so I'm keeping busy!


	97. Red and Green

A/N This is the last Valentines-reward-thingys (so far) and this one is for **GraysonGirl **who wanted a reunion of sorts! ;)

Universe: Terms-universe

Pairing: mainly Red/Speedy

Warnings: OOC-nes of JL-member, probably… Family problems… some smex… nothing bad! Well… hopefully… ;)

**

* * *

**

Red and Green

"Mum? Dad? We need to tell you something! You here?" Speedy called out as he entered Slade's and Robin's apartment.

"We're here, and why on earth can't you ever use our_ names_?" Slade growled from the doorway to the living-room, a happy Bunny balancing on his shoulder, mewling his welcome to the visitors.

"Hi little bro!" Red grinned and reached up to pat the cat's head.

"What did you want?" Robin asked, coming in from the kitchen with a large bowl of popcorn.

"Well, maybe you better sit down," the archer mumbled and gestured at the couch.

Robin's blue eyes grew worried as he glanced at Slade, and the older man had tensed, setting a loudly objecting Cornish Rex cat down on the floor. Bunny escaped up to the top of his new climbing-tree after that, to pout.

"What happened?" Robin asked.

"Well… you know the vacation to the island that's coming up? We… well… I'm sorry… I know we said we would, but we're not going this time," Speedy told them.

"You're… not going…?" Robin croaked.

Slade didn't say anything as of yet, but suddenly put his head in his hands.

"Err… dad?" Red X called out. "Is… is he _crying_?" he whispered loudly to his boyfriend.

Robin scooted closer to Slade and put a hand on his arm, making the man take a sudden, deep breath, which sounded suspiciously like a sob.

"Love?" Robin asked quietly.

"I… I've…" Slade started. "I've… just… I've never been so _happy in my life_!"

* * *

Robin took some time right after that to confront the man about that statement, pointing out that their wedding day, the day Slade could move his legs after the shooting, and the day Robin himself survived the immortality-treatment, were occasions that _should _have made the man happy. Slade's response was that, yes, but the two redheads had been _present_ for all of those things, something Robin really couldn't deny.

Speedy and Red was a bit put off and considered joining Bunny in the tree, but then realized that their dad was of course only joking. He had to be. Right?

"So, what are you two going to do, then?" Robin asked from his perch on Slade's lap. He had no idea how he had ended up there, especially since he had been rather annoyed with the man a minute ago, but Slade was persuasive when he wanted to be. Which was all the time.

"Well, we're…" Speedy glanced at Red for support. The thief had somehow stolen the popcorn bowl from Robin and was munching away, but managed a nod of encouragement none the less. "We're going to Star City."

Both Robin's and Slade's heads shot up, and their eyes hardened.

"Are you sure that's wise?" the older man growled.

"Yeah, you know what happened with me and Batman…" Robin warned them.

"Exactly… we_ know_!" Speedy drew himself up a little. "What happened with you guys was bad, really bad, but, well… now you _know_, right? I haven't even spoken to him since I decided to follow you here, and… well… it's been years."

"The JL has stayed out of our business only because we know most of their secrets and have threatened to reveal them…" Slade said. "Handing yourself over like that, though…"

"He's doing nothing of the sort!" Red snorted. "My baby ain't gonna be anyone's jailbait but mine…"

"Oh, you're so sweet…" Speedy grinned and leaned over to kiss the other red-head. After a full five minutes Robin had to cough to break them apart.

"So…" Bright blue eyes pierced darker blue.

"What? We're just gonna swing by, I'm gonna show my boyfriend a good time, and then Red X is gonna meet Green Arrow!" Speedy shrugged. "No problem!"

"You can_ never_ use the words 'Red X' and 'no problem' in the same sentence. There's a risk that the universe could collapse on itself," Robin muttered.

"You know what?" Slade said, sounding somewhat optimistic, "If we call him now and warn him, the JL will owe us. Big."

"I don't know… maybe we'll just let it happen this time and warn them the _next_ time instead… that way they will _know_ to be grateful," Robin hummed.

"I love the way you think. Well, the kids ate our popcorn and I'm not in the mood for movie night anymore… How about we move on to the late night entertainment?"

"I love the way _you _think…" Robin grinned and Slade stood up, carrying the young man easily out of the room.

"For parents they can be _sooo_ rude…" Speedy muttered,

"Sure can…" Red mumbled, his mouth full of pop-corn.

"Oh," the archer suddenly realized something. "Did we remember to ask if we could borrow a car?"

* * *

A day later the two redheads were cruising down a highway on their way to Star City in northern California.

"Shouldn't you answer that?" Red asked, indicating the angrily beeping phone in Speedy's jeans pocket.

"Nah, it's just Slade yelling about the car again…" the archer shrugged.

"Yeah, who knew he actually cared, I mean it's just a car?" the thief said.

"Seems it's a limited edition something or other, and Robin got it for him as some sort of present… I didn't really listen…"

"Oh... okay… then maybe you should shift gears…"

"I _thought _it wasn't supposed to sound like that…" Speedy exclaimed and for a moment he aggravated the engine even more, before finding the right slot. "God, I hate stick-shifts…"

"Which is weird, since you're gay."

"Oh, shut up."

"Oh, come on… make the stick happy…" Red leered.

* * *

"I can't believe we're finally here!" Red exclaimed and stared at the skyscrapers looming ahead of them.

"It's funny, but it feels so small…" Speedy let him know.

"Yeah,_ duh_! It's like a tenth of Echo or something!" his green-eyed partner snorted.

"Yes, but… you know… smaller than I remember," Speedy tried to explain.

"Yeah, yeah… so how do we do this? Do we drive up to his house, or…?"

"Errr… no. I've booked a hotel room. We'll go out tonight… We'll find him," Speedy said. He hadn't told Red about the man's real identity yet, not because it really mattered, since Robin and Slade knew everything there was to know about the JL already, but it just hadn't come up. Red knew Speedy's real name, and could have looked him up, the archer guessed, but, as far as he knew, the thief hadn't. Their pasts just didn't matter. Besides, he thought it might be a good thing if Red got a chance to meet his mentor without any preconceptions.

"Expecting any trouble?" for once the thief actually looked worried.

"No, not like that, but he's… well, he can be difficult to figure out, really."

"Glad I never was a side-kick. You and Robin are seriously screwed up."

"Yeah, I know… lucky for you!" the archer smirked.

"Lucky?" Red asked.

"Yeah, do you really think Robin and I would have settled for dregs like you and Slade if we were mentally stable?"

"Oh, yeah, right… good thing you're nuts then…"

"That's right, honey! Now let's find that damn hotel and inspect the bed-springs…"

* * *

The bed-springs worked just fine, the young men discovered about an hour later when they threw themselves on the large double.

"Mmm… hotel sex… love it!" Red grinned and straddled Speedy.

"What kind of sex _don't_ you love?" the archer snorted.

"Dunno, we haven't tried it yet," the thief admitted with a shrug. "I'll tell you when we do."

"I'm sure you will… so… top or bottom?" Speedy asked. They switched all the time, and he didn't care… 'twas all good' as they say.

"Well… it's your city… you top!" Red grinned and rubbed his ass against his boyfriend's crotch.

"Oh… no 'guests first?'" the archer grinned.

"That's what I'm going for…" the thief smirked.

"Well, then, what's what you're getting!" Speedy laughed and rolled them over. "Pinned 'ya!"

"You need to use your _pin _for it to count!" Red complained and reached for the other's fly. "Ah… there it is… I love your pin…" the thief snickered.

"And it loves you. Lube?"

"Yes, please."

"I meant _where_?"

"You don't remember where it goes?" Red asked with wide, innocent green eyes.

Speedy sighed and rested his forehead against his lover's shoulder.

"Where. Is. The. Lube?" he asked.

"Oh, you could have just asked from the start!" the other chuckled. "I got a tube in my pocket… just hang on…"

Speedy felt the other squirm under him, and sat up a little to watch with a smirk on his face.

"Those jeans are sooooo too skinny for you…"

"Are you saying I'm getting fat?"

"No, I'm saying you need to learn to do laundry… or buy the right sized pants."

"Buy?"

"Oh, yeah, you were probably in a hurry, weren't you? And it was dark in the store?"

"Could be, could be…" the young man admitted without looking the least bit embarrassed.

Speedy chuckled as he helped his boyfriend to retrieve the lube and shimmy out of the jeans. He kicked his own off as well, and pulled off his t-shirt.

"Get naked , you..." he told Red. "I want to see those pretty pink nipples of yours… and your freckles…"

"They are _not _freckles!" the other young man objected. "They are… just… dots."

"Yeah… and I love the 'dots' over your nose…" the archer grinned. The truth was that the thief _did_ have freckles, but only a few in a light sprinkling across his nose and on his chest, and those mostly showed when he had a tan. Red was sensitive about them though, but unluckily for him, he had a very _un-_sensitive boyfriend. "I'm gonna lick all of them up…" Speedy grinned and started. "I love sprinkles…"

Red didn't quite mind _that_ treatment.

They were soon making out like their lives depended on it, and shortly after Red X gasped as Speedy slid inside him. The archer moved slowly, smiling down at his lover when something occurred to him.

"Oh, and Red, by the way… as long as we are here, don't steal anything, alright?" Immediately afterwards the hero yelped and kept absolutely still with a painful expression on his face. "Red… for the love of… you're killing me!"

"What do you_ mean _not steal? _Anything_?" the professional kleptomaniac exclaimed.

"You're squeezing my dick off! Relax!" Speedy had never expected that this could happen, or that it was so painful, but, well… Red had a grip on him, alright.

"How can I relax? What are you saying? Like not even hotel-stuff?"

"Steal whatever you want! Steal two of it! Just, please, honey, relax your ass, or I'm gonna be half a man soon!"

"Anything?"

"Anything! Including this fucking bed and Green Arrow's hat! I don't care!"

"Really?"

"REALLY!"

"Thank you… makes me feel better… I got scared there for a moment…"

Speedy did some deep breathing exercises, but his boyfriend actually _did_ relax enough for him to pull out. He looked down on his very red and swollen cock worriedly. _It_ didn't seem worried, though, and was harder than ever. Speedy shrugged and shoved it back in. If it worked, it was fine, he figured.

* * *

Later that night they had both changed into their uniforms and left the hotel via the roof.

"Why didn't you wear your Arsenal one?" Red asked.

"I kinda wanted him to see it was me…" Speedy said. "Besides, you wouldn't stop calling me _Arse_-enal…"

"It's sexier, though… not that you're not hot..." the thief chuckled. "Tag, you're it!" he added, slapped Speedy on the ass and sped off.

The hunt began.

An hour later something suddenly knocked into Red X and he found himself stuck to a wall by some kind of net.

"Hey, what? Speedy, net-arrows aren't fair!"

Speedy, however, was innocent, at least of that, and grinned as a green-clad shadow landed next to them.

"Speedy," the shadow nodded curtly.

"Green Arrow," the redheaded archer nodded back, keeping things formal.

"I've watched you. Not only am I surprised to see you here, but you also seemed to have problems catching this ratty thing. Want me to take him to the police?"

"Nah…" Speedy shrugged and pulled out a small blade to help his struggling lover free. "It would complicate things. He's my boyfriend."

"Who the hell do you call 'ratty'?" the thief snorted. "The cape was_ designed_ this way, you know!"

"_Boyfriend_?" Green Arrow exclaimed unbelievingly.

"Sure as hell ain't no girl…" Red X muttered as he shrugged off the last remains of the net.

"Come on, Red, don't be grumpy. Green Arrow, Red X, Red X, Green Arrow," Speedy introduced them, crossing his fingers behind his back, hoping that things would work out.

"He's the thief from Jump!" the blond man growled and straightened up. "Batman told me you all left together, but I never thought-"

"What? That we'd still be together? I know, it's amazing isn't it?" Speedy grinned.

"But he's… he's…"

"A thief? Yeah… but he's not that bad-"

"That's right, I'm a _great_ thief!" Red smirked behind his mask.

"He's… a boy," the man finally muttered. "I mean, you… used to_ joke _about… but… you're not really… are you?"

"Gay? No, we're just sleeping together by accident," Speedy said dryly. Of all the things the man could have an issue with, he had picked the gay-thing?

"Yes, it's all completely innocent," Red agreed. "Like I remember a time in a box…"

"Red, not now!" Speedy hissed. "Err… yeah, so… We're just stopping by, really. I wanted to say hi, you know?"

"You helped Slade kidnap Robin! You_ live_ with those criminals! You participate in… in… homosexual activities! Have you completely forgotten everything I taught you?"

"What, that pussy's great?" Speedy snorted. "Want me to send a list to Black Canary?"

"You're hitting that? Good for you!" Red slapped the green-clad man on the shoulder, rather oblivious to the tension.

"And Slade didn't kidnap Robin! Well… not that time… get your facts straight!"

"Yeah, mum and dad love each other… and they are married too!" Red helped explain.

"Mum? Dad?_ Married_?" Green Arrow stuttered.

Speedy sighed.

"Red, maybe you shouldn't have told him. I don't think even Batman knows… not that it's any of his damn business…"

"Oh," the other young man said. "Well… err… they have a cat named Bunny!"

"Bunny?" the blond man was now staring rather wild-eyed through his mask.

"Why do you keep _telling_ him things?" the red-headed archer asked.

"Well, I thought he might forget about the wedding if I did!" Red defended himself.

"Ah. Right… Okay then; me, Robin and Red have taken pole-dancing-lessons…" Speedy supplied.

"We'd also loooove trying to seduce mum and dad, but that just not gonna happen… they are so damn exclusive…" Red added.

"Robin loves sitting in Slade's lap, but he pretends he doesn't…"

"They keep teasing us about getting sex-toys and then they borrow the catalogues."

"Slade goes all gooey-eyed when he looks at Robin for longer than three seconds."

"And the other way around!"

"Yeah, and they are both jealous as hell."

"We think they are into some really kinky bondage-stuff."

"Once Robin-"

"That's _enough_! Please stop!" Green Arrow bellowed.

"What? We're just catching you up?" Red snorted.

"I don't want to hear it! You've turned your back on the hero community Speedy! How do you think it makes me look?"

"_You_ look?" Speedy exclaimed.

"Hey, Speedy's still a hero! He's working his ass off! And Robin helps sometimes too!" Red defended his lover.

"Robin is a murderer! Don't try to make me think you aren't too!"

Speedy straightened.

"I see. Well, you are wrong. I know this was a shock to you, so I'm going to be the adult here," the young man said and handed his former mentor a card. "This is my cell-phone number. If you wake up one day and realize that it might not _matter _that I'm gay, you can call. Red, let's go."

Red X glanced at his boyfriend. Where was the happy-go-lucky guy he knew? This Speedy was tense, bitter, _hurt_.

"Not yet. There's something I need to know first," the thief decided.

"What?" his boyfriend asked just as the other red-head moved and there was a pained cry from Green Arrow.

"What the hell!" the older hero exclaimed, clutching his chin.

"What? I just wanted to check if the beard was fake! Come on, it looks totally phony! No-one really has a beard like that!" the delinquent defended himself.

Green Arrow reached for his quiver.

"Run?" Red suggested.

"Yeah. Run," Speedy nodded and then grinned.

They decided to split up to make it harder for the JL-member to aim, and reunited at the roof of their hotel a little over an hour later.

"Well, _that _went to hell…" Speedy muttered.

Red slid up to him and gave him a kiss.

"He'll calm down… well… he might…"

"He's an asshole."

"Yes, but I won't blame you if you wanna keep in contact… actually, I bet he'll call you soon," the thief shrugged.

"As if…" Speedy snorted, just as his phone rang.

"That should be him. See you!" Red X snickered and took off.

"Wait? Where are you…? Oh, hell. Hello?" Speedy answered.

"Speedy? It's me," Green Arrow's voice said.

"Oh, yeah. Hi?"

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY HAT?"

_The End_

* * *

A/N: Star City might be in northern California, according to Wikipedia. Can't for the life of me remember if I decided where Echo is… -lol- I'm a bad writer… I think I picture it on the East Coast, but it might not be a coast-city at all… does it have a port? Yes, I'm asking you, I can't remember that either… really, you should just vote for me to resign or something… ;)

Anyhow: Green Arrow… yeah, never written him before (more than mentioned him) and I'm sure he can be a really fun guy to be around, but I figured that there must be a reason Speedy is so damn tense towards him in Young Justice, and yeah, I know there's some history there, so, well… I went with this version of him in thins universe… Also the hat.. I've seen him with both a hat and a hood, and I seriously think that that beard and moustache is the silliest thing ever… I mean, how do people NOT recognize him? ;)

So there it is! Two updates in two days! Yaaay!

**ABOUT UPDATING-PROBLEMS ON FF:**

I've had problems with updating, getting an error-message as I try to access my stories on the update-page… **Diagonfloo** updated and she told me she had found out how to do it and it WORKS:

She wrote:  
"All you needed to do is to change the word "properties" in the URL of the story editor to "content." So click on your fic like you normally would to add a chapter and while on the error page just change that word and POOF! It works!"

If the problem still exists: spread the word! :) Right now it seems to be back to normal, though!


	98. Possessive Fool

Disclaimer: Yeah, this site is called FanFiction, so take a guess…

A/N: This is a little murky brain-child I thought up the other day…

- Freestanding story

- **Warning**: not for everyone. For those of you who sometimes likes things a little bit… rougher. Not dark-dark, but murky, dub con, crude, bondage and stuff that comes with it. Although there's some crazy squeezed in too.

- POV-switching. Hopefully you'll keep up. ;)

- PWP (plot, what plot?) There's no psychological realism in this at all, so don't try to look for it…

Don't be afraid, my little ones… try it… you might just like it… -smiles a little bit too wide-

**

* * *

**

Possessive Fool

'THE TEEN TITANS TO LEAVE JUMP CITY!'

The headline caught the man's eye and he snatched up a paper, throwing some money from his jeans pocket at the vendor just to avoid the attention the man's yelling and subsequent death would draw. There might have been a hundred-dollar bill crumpled among the coins, but whatever. Slade's mind was on something else.

The article was short but to the point. Due to some decision of the Justice League, the Teen Titans were not only to leave Jump but the group was also to disband until further notice. They would each return to their original homes and factions, which meant Robin would return to Gotham. To the Bat. Where Slade would have great difficulty getting to him. Not acceptable.

The man growled and ripped the front page off, crumpled the rest of the paper up, and threw it in a bin no more than thirty feet from the place he had bought it, where a certain vendor now stood, fighting with his own conscience about whether or not he should call the man back. Slade disappeared into a dark alley, however, making the salesman decide that he had just gotten a really good tip and thus pocket the bill.

* * *

Robin was in his room, packing a bag. Returning to Gotham would be a bit weird, but he was looking forward to it as well. Things in Jump had been a little… dull lately.

Suddenly the end of a bo-staff shot out and slammed into the lid of the suitcase, closing it. Robin spun around, only to come face-to-chest with Slade.

"Don't bother to pack, little bird… you're not going anywhere…"

The hero didn't have time to react before something hit the side of his head and his world turned black.

* * *

Robin woke up tied spread-eagle to a bed with a ball-gag in his mouth. Actually, this was not the weirdest position he had ever woken up in, but it was among the top ten. He then realized that he was in his underwear and that Slade was glaring at him from behind his two-toned metal mask. Maybe it was among the top _five_ weird awakenings.

"So… the Justice League thought they could take you away from me, did they?" the man beside the bed snarled as soon as the teen opened his eyes. He held the torn front page so Robin could see it. Visual aids were a good way to get one's point through, after all.

"Mmmph?" The hero said, and Slade could see his eyes widening behind his mask. "M-m-m-mmmph!"

"Well, I am not going to let them. You're _mine_, Robin, and by tonight, you will agree… you will refuse to go back to Gotham…"

"MM-IIMMIPH!"

"You object? Well, of course you do… you see, I have been approaching you the wrong way, after all… I tried to offer you power… strength… but you already have as much of those things as you think you want… so I'm going to show you something else, my little bird… I'm going to teach you how to enjoy having these things taken _away_ from you… the pleasure that comes from being utterly… _helpless_…"

"M-mm? M-MEEGMM-MM!"

"Oh, you know I'm the only man who can do that… and I've been checking your internet activity, so I happen to know that you need a _man_…"

"MEEEMM!"

"Yes, yes, I know that you think that you are only curious… perhaps bi-sexual. No matter… I will clear things up for you… Let's begin, shall we?"

The bound teen shook his head furiously, but the mercenary only chuckled and was then holding a strip of black cloth in his hands.

"I'm sorry to inconvenience you… well, that was a lie… but nonetheless, I can't let you see my face, and I need to take off my mask for certain reasons… I'm sure you will forgive me."

Robin was not willing to forgive Slade at _all._ He tried to turn his head sharply from side to side to make it as difficult for the man as possible, but the blindfold was soon in place. Thanks to his mask it didn't press into his eyes, but he couldn't see a thing, and considering who's mercy he was at, it made his heart race.

The teen had always found the villain's cold, metal clad exterior and warm, deep seductive voice an unnerving combination, and those feelings were only heightened in his current situation. The fact that the damn bastard had invaded his privacy to the point of checking which sites he surfed on was a shock, but Robin had a feeling Slade would invade his privacy in a much more_ literal_ sense shortly.

The man looked down on the struggling boy and smirked before removing his mask. He undressed slowly, not for Robin's benefit, of course, since the hero couldn't see him, but for his own. Certain things were worth savoring.

He hadn't planned to teach the boy like this, and certainly not while he was still a teenager, but he had been grooming Robin for too long to have all his work destroyed by the influence of the Dark Knight. Robin was drawn to him, he knew, to the darkness, to the forbidden pleasure. He had, through online manipulations, slowly introduced the young man to the role of a submissive slave. He had made him fantasize about it, and, through carefully placed ads, fiction, art and even photographs, he knew Robin had begun to ask himself what it would feel like to have a Master. The man chuckled. He had taken the teen from the seemingly rather innocent story of a young woman tying her lover to the bed with silk scarves, to a series of photographs depicting a naked male collared slave on his knees, being made to suck two men off, the marks after a whip still clear on his ass and back. Of course he wouldn't tell Robin of this, it was better if the teen thought that he had become this… _kinky_… all by himself.

Now, Slade didn't plan to go quite that far tonight, and Robin, of course, would only ever serve _him_, no others, but he had lit the urge. He had planned to go further, introducing a chat, a web-cam, training the boy through giving orders online and then, perhaps setting up an anonymous meeting… but the news had changed everything. Still, Slade knew that Robin would never be able to deny his urges after he was through with him, and he was more than likely going to ask for more. On his knees.

Still, actual slave-training was some ways off. Having a slave that needed to be tied down meant that half the fun was lost, so Robin would have to settle for mostly bondage for a start. Well, Slade knew he liked those sites as well…

The man was naked now, and stretched before taking in the sight of the pale, taut body on his bed. He ran a hand from Robin's ankle all the way up his outer leg to his hip. The hero tried to jerk his body away. Slade answered with a slap to his cheek which wasn't hard enough to really hurt, but was clearly a warning.

"Now, now, Robin… you have to get used to my touch… Now, lean into it…" the man said as his hand cupped the cheek he had just slapped. Robin pulled away quickly and shook his head again.

"Very well."

The teen tensed as the bed dipped down, and then made a growling sound as he heard and felt the man straddle him. This was also the moment he realized that Slade was naked.

Robin froze; his heart beating like a rabbit's. The man was sitting, quite comfortably, it seemed, on his lower stomach, thankfully with most of his weight on his own knees, or the teen would be half crushed by now.

This was very much like on those sites he liked, very much like his dirties, darkest fantasies, and it scared him that a part of him, deep down, was excited and wanted to find out what would happen. If his friends had burst through the door at that moment and saved him, however, he would be tremendously grateful.

Slade suddenly grabbed his tied hand, and Robin couldn't stop him. The man's hold was strange; he was just using the tips of his fingers, but he was pressing down between the teen's first and second knuckle. The pressure was only very light, just like they were awkwardly holding hands, but Robin couldn't shake the grip off.

"Let's try this again…" the criminal purred, and stroked the teen's cheek once more with his free hand.

Robin snarled, the sound turned into a mere snort by the ball-gag, and moved his head away again.

"Bad boy… Now... I'm going to keep my hand here, just beside your cheek, and whenever you feel like being a good boy again, all you need to do is turn your head and let me pet you, understand?"

"MMrggrrgh!" Robin tried to curse him.

"Good. Let's begin."

The pressure between Robin's knuckles increased, and he felt the first pang of pain. This was a school-yard endurance-game, he remembered, a way to prove how tough you were, by letting a friend push a finger or the side of a pen into that place until you called it quits. But Robin couldn't call quits, and Slade wasn't a friend who would stop. The pressure rose slowly, and Robin knew it was to tease him. It was Slade saying 'I don't really want to hurt you; I will give you plenty of time to give in before the real pain starts'.

Robin wouldn't listen, though, but, as the pain increased, he tried to shake his head.

"You are doing this to yourself, my dear Robin…" Slade told him.

The teen couldn't hold back a scream now. He knew the pain wasn't dangerous, per se, Slade wasn't holding a knife to his throat or was busy cutting his hand off, he wasn't even trying to break his finger, but that made it almost worse, because it made _submitting_ to it a bigger defeat. Soon, however, he just couldn't stand it anymore and turned his head into the warm, waiting hand. Immediately the pain stopped and Robin stayed still, breathing heavily and with a little bit of difficulty through his nose and around the gag, while the hand caressed and stroked his cheek.

"Very good, pet…" Slade praised the teen. "Now, I'm sure you will enjoy my touches from now on, won't you?"

His only reply was a weak snort, but at least the boy didn't move. Slade smirked. Ah, training him would be a joy… for both of them, he was sure. He let his hands caress Robin's face now, and then wander down the sides of his neck, making the teen shiver. It was an involuntary movement, however, and Slade didn't punish it. The teen tensed as his enemy's touch reached his chest, where it circled his nipples lazily.

"They are hard, you know… can you feel it?" Slade asked, knowing it was more likely from the slightly chilly air and the feathery touches, than from arousal, but would rather let Robin think that he was getting turned on. He flicked a nipple and now Robin jumped with a muffled yelp.

"See? Feels good, doesn't it? That mix of pain and pleasure… you will crave it before long…" Slade promised.

Robin shook his head again. He was not getting turned on, he was _not_! He gasped as a warm breath ghosted over his ear, but stayed still.

"Good boy…" Slade told him. "You have gotten used to my hands, so let's pick it up a notch, shall we?" A hot mouth followed his cheekbone up and lingered at his stretched lips, licking them. To the teen's horror his mouth welcomed the moisture, if nothing else, and sent pleasurable signals to his brain, making him raise his head a little before he noticed what he was doing.

Slade chuckled.

"Ah, my little hero… begging for a kiss? I wish I could comply, but that gag will stay in just a little bit longer… I'm afraid you will do something stupid, you see, and then I would have to hurt you… and this shouldn't be about pain, quite the opposite. Of course, that's partly up to you… You understand, don't you?"

Robin tried to glare through the blindfold, but when one of Slade's fingers started gliding towards his nipple, the nail digging in a little more with every moment, he gave one, quick nod.

"Good. I knew you would. You are highly intelligent, after all."

What bothered Robin with that statement was that the man didn't say it in a sarcastic way; he genuinely seemed to mean it. The teen felt a conflicted mix of pride and disgust.

Slade smiled at the now still form under him. Robin had clearly got some things to think about, but he couldn't let him come to any conclusions, because he knew the Titan was stubborn and would try to stick to them. A distraction was necessary. Thankfully he had many of those planned.

He kissed his way down the teen's throat and heard a low noise as he closed in on his nipples. If Robin was pleading for him to stop or continue didn't quite matter to Slade, it was the pleading itself that was the reward here. The man felt his own groin tighten and start to fill with blood, but he would ignore his own pleasure for the moment. He was a benevolent Master who only had his pet's enjoyment in mind after all. Slade chuckled dryly. Well… that might not be completely true… but he could pretend, for now.

He teased the areas around the very pert, pink nipples, not even touching the areola yet, making the boy squirm from the mere idea of what was possibly to come. Slade very much doubted that anyone had ever touched his little bird like this and his aim was to tip the scale from Robin being angry, scared and disgusted that this was done by Slade and against his will, to the point where he wanted it no matter what, just because he couldn't take the anticipation any longer.

Suddenly the time had come, and Robin twisted a little, pushing his nipple in the way of Slade's mouth. The man hummed happily and closed his lips over the eager nub, sucking it into his mouth. Robin arched and made a very delicious little noise. The man wanted to bite down on the nipple, only a little, but stopped himself. It was not time to introduce more of the pain-pleasure yet; it would snap Robin out of his current, helplessly eager state.

Instead he switched between the nipples, licking, blowing on them and rolling them carefully between his fingertips.

Robin was half way to heaven and couldn't believe himself. The fact that it was Slade doing this to him had been overclouded by the fact that_ it_ was really being _done_. His breath stuck in his throat as the man began to place his kisses a little further down. The idea that something _else _might soon be done to him was beginning to take root, and Robin couldn't help it; he really _liked_ that idea.

The man could tell that the young hero had caught on, not only by the delicious little noises he made behind the gag, but alto the way his body arched and twitched right into his touches like a love-sick kitten. The man spent some extra time on the boy's stomach before shifting down and placed a sucking kiss just above the waistband of the black boxer-briefs. The somewhat _tented_ boxer-briefs, which also had a wet spot on the front by now.

"I think I know what you want, Robin… and I'm feeling very generous… but you have your underwear on, and I won't remove them without permission," Slade told his little slave-to-be and licked the wet fabric stretched over the tip of the teen's shaft. "Do you want me to take them off? All you have to do is nod."

The boy seemed to go through a short internal struggle, but the nod came, and it looked more eager this time. Slade chuckled quietly and tore the fabric apart easily, revealing the one part of the young man's body he had yet to see.

"Nice, Robin… very nice… no need to blush…" the man purred and placed his hands on the boy's hips before slowly running them up toward each other, stopping just before he got to the groin-area.

Robin groaned. Why didn't the man touch him already? He knew he shouldn't be begging, silently or otherwise, but this was torture too! It was clear to him that this was going to happen, Slade would have his way with him, so why didn't he just get on with it? Why-

"MMMMrggghhh!"

Slade almost laughed at the reaction of him gripping the base of the teen's weeping cock. He wondered if there was something to the saying that young males were ruled by their smaller head. He himself had always had better control than that, of course. At least he believed he had. The man smirked, thinking that Robin better_ hope _he had, or he would rip the poor boy open…

Before the teen had any chance to get used to the touch, Slade bent down and licked the head. That was all it took. Robin's whole body convulsed as he came all over himself. Slade had moved back to watch the cum paint white streaks across the sweaty skin. A last drop ran down the side of the softening member and Slade caught it on his finger to taste it. Not bad. He let the rest of it be, however, so Robin would feel the cooling stickiness of his own surrender.

"Very good, my boy… very good indeed…" Slade scooted forward, all the way up to Robin's chest. "I wish I could let you repay me in the same way… but, again… I'm afraid you're not properly trained yet…" Still, he stood on his knees and held his cock down, tracing it across Robin's face and lips. The teen tensed again, but no matter, Slade would soon have him hot and bothered once more.

Robin breathed in deeply through his nose and smelled the salty, musky odor from whatever was touching his face. The slick, smooth something, combined with the smell, quickly told him was the man was doing and he froze again, thanking the stars that there was no way Slade could push his cock into his mouth. Having it run over his lips, making them tingle, was bad enough.

He was dizzy from coming so hard and closed his eyes behind the blindfold for a moment as the man moved down his body again. His eyes snapped open, however, at the moment something was tied around his leg, just over his knee. It felt like a short belt being buckled, first around one and then his other leg. This woke Robin up from his daze, and he started to struggle furiously.

"There, there, don't worry. I'm just going to have you change position," the man said calmingly and patted the anxious teen's thigh. He then moved off the bed to the headboard, where several ropes were attached at different intervals across the frame. He chose two of the ones close to the middle and passed them through metal hoops which were attached to the new straps above Robin's knees. He secured them only loosely for now and walked down to the foot of the bed where a similar arrangement was holding Robin's ankles in place.

As soon as he freed the teen's feet, the boy started struggling harder, just as Slade had known he would. A foot lashed out and almost kicked him on the thigh, but the new restraints hindered the teen just enough for the villain to have time to retrieve two new ropes from the top of the bed. He caught a flailing foot and thread the rope through the ankle-hoops, yanking the foot up, bending the knee. He secured it and did the same to the other foot. The ropes he had picked this time were from each edge of the wide headboard, pulling the teen's feet apart as well as back. The man then tightened the first ropes, which were now pulling the boy's knees up. One more round of adjusting the bindings and Slade was happy. Robin, however, clearly wasn't. He was still struggling, his cock limp and the distressed sounds he was making was not from pleasure. No matter. Slade would change that. And if the teen was too stubborn to be grateful, it was his own fault.

"There, doesn't that feel better? No? Well, _this_ position doesn't hurt, at least," the man said, not-so-subtly pointing out to the teen that there were ones that _did_. He settled between the spread legs, still on his knees, and ran a finger down one smooth, pale inner thigh. "Settle down… remember what I told you… I don't want to hurt you, not until you appreciate it at least… Let's see if I can interest you in some more playing…"

Robin bit the rubber ball in his mouth hard as the man took hold of his limp cock and started stroking it. He fought the new quivers of arousal, but couldn't help but think of how he looked like this, strung up, legs parted, again reminding him of some of those pictures he'd seen online. He wished this was one of those! One of his fantasies, because if it was, Robin would let it continue. I bit longer, at least. Probably not all the way, but yeah, definitely a bit longer.

Slade had to work for it, but the teen's cock began to harden again under his skillful fingers. The man had used some lubrication on the shaft which seemed to have done the trick, and he had also covered the boy's balls and crack with the stuff, as that would come in handy in just a little while. It was time to up the ante, however, and give the boy some real pleasure.

Slade licked the tip of the hero's cock, like he had done before, but this time Robin wasn't on the brink, so the result was only a gasp and a twitch. The man sucked the whole head into his mouth and massaged it with his tongue. This was really the submissive's job, but, as he was training an unwilling one, rewards were needed. Besides, how was the boy to know how it was done if he had never experienced it himself?

When he lifted his head, Robin arched his hips, trying to follow, which made the man chuckle.

"I think it's time to get rid of this," Slade said and then reached up and released the clasp of the gag. "Now, you can yell and scream and curse all you want. No one will hear you. But the more obnoxious you are, the faster I will take you. The sweeter you are, the longer I will prepare you, understand?" Slade made sure the boy could feel one of his fingers circling his opening while he spoke.

Robin got the message, giving the man a reluctant nod while drawing in deep breaths through his mouth. He licked his parched lips, tasting the salty residue which he knew was the man's precum. His lips were so dry, though, that he needed to lick them again.

"You like it, don't you? Yes, maybe I should give you a little taste… we have time, after all…"

"Don't… I don't care what you do to me, I'll bite!" Robin hissed.

"Thank you for the warning, but I'm not _quite_ as brave as to try something like that. Still…"

The teen felt Slade shift again, but he was still between his legs, not coming any closer, which was a good thing, the Titan thought. Then the finger was back, circling his entrance and there was a sound, a fast paced sound which sounded slightly squishy and very familiar… Robin's eyes widened behind the blindfold as he realized what the man was doing.

"Now, boy, open your mouth and you will get the taste you wanted…" he heard the man grunt. Robin, of course, clamped his lips shut, but, as he did, the threatening finger pushed into him a little.

"No, don't!" Robin cried out, but the finger slipped in further.

"You know what to do," the man said simply.

Robin felt the digit push in even deeper and, when a second one started pushing against the opening, he gave in and opened his mouth a little.

"Wider… reach out your tongue…" The man grunted heavier now and, as Robin obeyed, there was one final snort and something hot and slimy hit first the teens' nose and mouth, then his cheek and then, again, his tongue and the roof of his mouth. Yet more then landed across his throat, chest and stomach until it seemed to end.

"Close your mouth now… swallow," came the order. Robin knew to expect it, of course. Slaves always swallowed, that was the rule. It took a second finger to enter him for him to obey, however, but he did.

Slade hummed as the boy beneath him complied, and ran a finger of his free hand through the white globs across the teen's throat.

"My favorite version of a pearl-necklace, I must say, and you look so pretty in it…" he smeared the collected glob on Robin's lips and withdrew his hand before his boy could do anything foolish, like try to bite him. "Very good, Robin. Now let me reward you while I… recuperate."

"Take… take them out… please…" the boy begged, trying to wriggle to dislodge the man's fingers which were still inside him.

"Oh, no, that wouldn't be fair to you," his tormentor chuckled. "Get used to them instead," he suggested and pushed in a little bit more.

Before Robin would come up with any more objections, the man swallowed his cock whole. It had faltered a little, but embarrassingly enough for Robin, not even become close to soft.

Robin groaned as the heat and suction completely surrounded him, and it didn't take long before he was pushing his hips up to meet the man's mouth. Slade continued to slide his fingers in and out of him, sometimes withdrawing them only to push his thick thumb in or only his first finger, leaving Robin not knowing what to expect. After a little while, after getting fucked with only one finger the teen pushed back against the intrusion as well.

"F-fucking… bastard-aaah!" Whether he meant for the man to do it or not, Slade had added a second finger and was fucking him deeply with them now. "Ahh… yes!" the teen cried out, too far gone to be able to stop himself. "G…go… to… to… _hell_… AAAHHHHNNNGH!"

A third finger spread him open, but Robin found his body welcoming it.

"Such a naughty little boy… maybe I should have you beg for more, now that you have figured out how to get it…" the villain chuckled, leaving the straining, pulsing cock for a moment. "I'm going to make you come on my fingers, Robin… Like the little whore you are, coming by just getting your ass filled, only wishing it was my cock instead… I'm going to make you cum right… _now_."

Slade's fingers did something inside him, curled or twisted, and it was like being hit by a tornado. Robin screamed and clawed at the sheets as streak after streak landed on his chest and stomach, even splattering as high as his jaw.

"My pretty little slut… I'm going to fuck you know, and I'm going to keep fucking you until you come again, do you understand?"

Robin didn't understand. He was not really present on the planet at the moment, and didn't return until the hard, blunt head of a cock pushed into him.

The teen wanted to say it hurt like hell, he wanted to claim that Slade ripped him open and it was pure agony… because when being raped that was what was supposed to happen. It wasn't supposed to feel good.

There was some pain, yes, and discomfort, but, for some unnatural reason, having someone shove a tree-log up his ass_ agreed_ with Robin.

"Uh… uh… yea…yea… mmm…" the teen moaned as Slade entered him deeper and deeper with short thrusts.

"Such an eager little slave. I thought it would take a little longer for you to crave my cock like this, but I should have known better… you know you have to take it all, don't you? I'm going to ram it all into your tight little pussy and you can't do a damn thing about it but be a good little slut!" With the last word Slade buried himself to the hilt, making the teen cry out and shudder as his entrance was stretched as far as it would go by the thick base.

Slade paused for a moment, wishing he could see the boy's eyes, but that would come later. He withdrew slowly, almost all the way, before slamming into the boy again. There were time to play, though the teen's cock were already starting to strain towards the ceiling again, and the man pulled his member out completely, going slow, watching the boy's hole close up again before pushing the head in once more. He kept doing that, popping the head in and out of the fluttering entrance until the boy started thrashing, trying to push back.

"Want to be fucked, Robin?" The man looked up and grinned, seeing those delicious, cum-covered lips set in a stubborn line. He withdrew again, seeing the mouth snarl. "Come on, boy… you can say it… It won't matter, I will still fuck you, but if you beg for it I'll do it _now_... instead of playing with you for an hour or so…" The teen's mouth turned into a distressed 'O' at those words.

"D… do it…" the hero growled quietly.

"Do what? I'm not sure I heard you?" the man purred.

"Do it! Do it you son of a bitch! Fuck me!"

Slade smirked in triumph and pushed in to the hilt.

There was no way anyone else on Earth had ever been this thoroughly fucked, Robin thought. It was just not physically possible. Not leaving survivors, anyway. He had begged for it, yes, but he didn't care anymore. He'd gladly beg for Slade's cock on his bare knees if he could just feel like this for a little longer. The thick rod was massaging that magic spot inside him and he was rapidly closing in on his third orgasm of the day. Well… fourth… he had jerked off in the shower that morning to be truthful. That seemed so very insignificant now, however.

Slade was really leaning into him, grunting about how tight he was and how good he felt. Robin couldn't find enough brain activity to answer back in any form but in gasps and moans. Then the climax suddenly hit him and the orgasm washed over him again and again, as he felt Slade fill him with seed, having him quiver as the heat filled his stomach.

"Clench," the man ordered as he pulled out a moment later. "If as much as a drop escapes, you will be licking it up."

Robin only groaned and did his best as Slade got up from the bed. The man opened a door and a moment later Robin heard the sound of running water. He was too tired to care about what was happening, however, at least until Slade came back, and, after a short time, removed his blindfold.

Robin blinked. The room wasn't that brightly lit, but the little light there was, still stung. Slade had, to Robin's disappointment, put on his mask again. All the teen had gathered from what he felt of the man's face was that he had a short beard, but that didn't help much. What Slade _hadn't _put on, though, was clothes. Robin glanced down and gulped. He was actually happy about the blindfold then, because without it, he would have panicked.

The villain seemed to admire his body in turn and the teen blushed.

"Let… let me go!" he demanded a bit hoarsely.

"Of course. The door is locked, by the way, don't bother with it," the man informed him, and, incredibly fast, he was free. Robin massaged his wrists, pulling up his legs to shield himself a little, while glaring at the man.

"This was fun and all," he muttered, "but I still have to go to Gotham for Easter, you know…"

"Do you think that trick would really work after this article?" Slade snorted and held the discarded first page up to the teen once more. "You are leaving for good. Well, not anymore. The League's inane decision forced me to act, to claim you. You know you are mine now."

"Ummmm… yes. Maybe… but I was really only going to be gone a week. That," Robin pointed to the article, "was the paper's April Fool's hoax."

_The End_

* * *

A/N: because it is the first of April but I didn't feel like writing purely fluffy crack for once… ;)


	99. The Fox and the Minotaur

Well hello! This is the first of the prize-stuff I post for the T-shirt slogan competition on dA (apart from the ducky-icons). More things will pop up during the coming days and weeks both here and on dA.

Have no idea what the hell I'm talking about? Well, then you're not following me on Deviant Art! Come on over, we have Sladin-cookies! Go o my bio and click on the homepage link…

This, then is for **hellfirefairy.**

She wanted a story based on a pic of mine called "The fox and the Minotaur", link (remove spaces): wynjas. deviantart. com/gallery/28506512#/d354elv

Freestanding story

Warnings: Of necessity, this is a very AU story, of course. You might want to check the pic out to see the characters… **Let me just point out, like I do in the comment of the pic, that Slade is NOT, in fact, really a minotaur**… I just named the pic that because… I_ did_… In this story, though, you will find out what he REALLY is… ;)

* * *

The Fox and the Minotaur

Robin crouched in the tall grass, only the tips of his black ears visible whenever he raised his head to sneak a peek at the strange new creature in the forest. _His_ forest, damn it! The black fox gave a small growl of irritation. The annoying, because the fox-boy refused to consider him _scary_, man was currently resting under Robin's favorite wild apple-tree, the sweet fruits were just glowing on the branches, calling to him.

He studied the man closer, hoping he would fall asleep. Like Robin himself, the stranger was mostly human, but where Robin had fox-ears and a big, fluffy tail, the man had thick, curved horns, pointed but humanoid ears, and his feet looked like a strange mix of human and hoofs. The young fox hadn't been able to see a tail, unless you counted what seemed to be under the loincloth. The stranger was big as well. Immense. Easily three or four times the fox's weight. Tall. Broad shouldered. Muscular. And very much in the way.

Robin wanted one of those apples and he wanted it _now_. Sure, he mostly ate meat. Birds, rodents, sometimes fish and even bugs. He loved bigger game, but as he was rather small, he had learned that if he was quick about it, he could steal some meat sometimes from bigger hunters. That meant being _real _quick, though, but Robin was. Now, however, it was fruit-season, and the anticipation of the sweet flavor on his tongue made him drool.

"Are you going to come out any time soon?" a deep voice suddenly rumbled.

Robin yelped and raised his head carefully. The creature was looking right at him!

"Come on out little kit, I won't hurt you," the man chuckled.

This didn't sit well with the fox, who shot up from his hideout.

"I'm not a kit!"

"But you are so small…" the creature smirked.

"Well you are a big… big… _goat_!" Robin snarled. The man's horns had reminded him of those he had seen on farm-creatures, but he wasn't too sure of the name. Goat? No, _rams_, right? No matter. If not sure, _act_ sure, that was part of the fox code.

"Goat, huh?" the man chuckled. "You are one brave little fox, being so disrespectful to a forest god."

Robin's jaw dropped. He _wasn't_? He _couldn't_ be? Surely? So what if he didn't look like any creature the young fox had ever seen, but one of the actual _gods_? Like the Bat-God of dark autumn nights? Or the Goddess of stingy plants? Robin had never met them either, but he had heard stories. There were lots and lots of gods, for every season and almost everything, and each clan had their own too. The fox-clan had the Red Thief, for example, and the Cougars and Lynxes had the Purple Cat. Robin thought that was stupid, who had ever seen a purple cat, anyway?

Still… a forest god, huh? _Oh shit, he had insulted him!_

"R-really?"

"Really."

"No, you're not, you only have one eye!" the black fox snorted and pointed to the strip of leather that covered goat-man's right eye.

"Some gods are _known_ for having just one… or hundreds," the stranger said.

That was true, Robin had to admit.

"So… so what are you god of, then?" Foxes were seldom polite, and this was about as good as it got.

"Oh, I'm the god of… apples," the stranger said, glancing up at the heavy branches above him.

"Apples?"

"Yes."

"Like… only apples?" the fox asked, a bit disappointed.

"Oh, not quite… you know what happens to apples which are left on the tree? Especially after a hard frost?"

The fox grinned.

"Sure I do!"

"Ah, naughty little fox… I'm the god of _those_ apples."

"Oh, wow… so, what are you doing here _now_? It's only autumn…"

"Making sure they aren't all eaten before it's time, of course."

"Oh…" Robin didn't like that. The man might be a god, but it was still _Robin's _tree. "But… I can have a few, right?"

"No."

"What? Why not? I always do!"

"Not anymore. I have spoken." The man crossed his arms with a smug smirk on his face.

Robin inched a little bit closer. The creature was still sitting down, and the fox was quick. There was an apple on the ground, looker rather perfect, just at the edge of the tree's shadow.

"I wouldn't do that, little kit," the horned man rumbled and stood up.

Robin gulped and froze on the spot.

Huge.

God.

Scary.

Red.

Apple.

Sweet.

Close.

Damn!

"How about a trade, little fox?"

"Trade?"

"You know what a trade is, don't you? Even if you _do_ come from the clan of thieves."

Robin snarled. He _did_ know. He had traded with a bear once; a secret blueberry spot for the hind leg of a moose. Sure, then he had traded the same spot for a new loincloth and a few eggs with a human farmer. It had almost ended badly for all involved. But still, you should be careful in the woods.

"Trade for what?" the fox muttered.

"Oh, I don't know… why don't you come over here while I think it over? You can have one apple for free." The man reached up and plucked a large fruit from a branch. "Look at it… big and red… No wormholes either. I bet it's sweet and juicy, don't you think?" the god said and held out the fruit to the lithe black fox.

Robin's ears quivered. He took a small step forward. He could _smell_ the fruit. His mouth watered.

"Throw it to me," he ordered, because he was not a stupid kit.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I can't. If we are going to negotiate a deal, you have to take the first gift from my hand. It's politics."

Robin didn't know that word. Actually, he wasn't too sure about most of that sentence.

"I know all about politics!" he therefore said, his tail puffing out a bit to make himself look bigger and more important.

"Of course you do. Here you go… take the apple… don't be afraid…" the man coaxed him.

"I'm not afraid!" Robin snorted and took another step forward. He had to crane his head back to look up at the man now.

He reached out, his fingers were just about to touch the skin of the fruit when, suddenly, a hand closed around his wrist.

Robin yelped and struggled wildly, but to no avail; the man had him in an iron grip.

"There, there little kit. I won't hurt you… Let's sit down, shall we? See, here's your apple…"

Robin was not a happy fox, but he suddenly had the big juicy apple in his hand and that distracted him for long enough for his captor to pull him down on his lap.

"There, better isn't it? What's your name little kit?"

"Robin. And I'm not a kit!" the fox muttered and, as he couldn't hold back any longer, he bit into the fruit. When the sweetness exploded in his mouth he made a little purring sound.

"I'm Slade."

"That's a stupid name," Robin muttered and continued to munch away. The man had changed his grip to around his waist instead, with one arm resting over Robin's legs, ready to tighten if the kit tried to escape again.

"You are a fox named after a bird, and Slade is a god's name," the man pointed out.

"Oh!" Robin's eyes widened. Had he been insulting again? He _had_, hadn't he? Well, saying what you are thinking was part of the fox-code too. Actually the fox-code changed rather a lot depending on the particular fox and situation, but that was part of it as well, of course. "Well, it's not a stupid name for a _god_, was what I meant! Would be for a fox, though."

"Of course. Well, little Robin, let's talk about our deal then, shall we… You want another apple, don't you?" Robin, who had almost finished the free one, nodded vigorously. "Good, good…" the god said and started stroking the fox's back, all the way down to his tail and over the fluffy fur. "Do you know why I am here?"

"You said! To guard the apples!" Robin piped up and remembered that he was annoyed at the meddling god.

"True… but only partly true, I'm afraid," Slade said. "Did you know that' it's the God's mating-season?"

"No? Really?" Robin's eyes were wide again. The fox-clan's mating season was in winter, not the he had been invited to another's burrow yet… he had great hopes for the coming winter, though, even if he thought that the vixens he had met had smelled a little bit off… not like apples… or this apple-god-guy.

"Yes, really. You know what mating is, I suppose?"

"Of course! I know everything about mating! I'm an expert!" the fox claimed.

"I'm sure you are…" the god chuckled.

"So, you are looking for another goa- _GOD_?" the fox asked.

"Not necessarily. The one I'm looking for, though, has to be special. Clever. Quick. Strong. Beautiful. And he or she has to like apples. That's _very_ important."

"He? Your mate can be a he?" the fox blinked, trying to understand that concept.

"I'm a god, aren't I? I can have anything I want, and my mate can too. All the apples he can eat, for example."

"How about chicken?"

"Chicken too."

"Oh…" Robin thought things over, but he found himself very confused. He hated to be confused.

"For our deal, maybe you can help me to find a mate? Do you know anyone like that around here? Anyone who would like to have special privileges? Anyone who would want this tree, for example?"

"It's my tree!"

"No kit, it's mine. And my mate's."

"But I want it!"

"Are you saying that _you _want to be my mate?" the god looked him over like he was assessing him.

"No, I… just… chicken? Really?"

"And a large, warm, comfy den to spend the winter in… with lots of winter apples of course… But I don't know…"

"You don't know what?" Robin asked, frowning.

"Well, if you can be my mate… you are such a tiny little thing…"

"I'm not tiny! I can do it!" Robin growled, and tried to draw himself up, which didn't quite work in his current position of being cradled in the man's lap.

"Well… I guess I can give you another apple if you at least give it a _try_. I don't think you can do it, though…" the god said with a sigh and a little shake to his head. His grip on the kit had loosened and he was now merely petting the pretty little thing, something Robin seemed to like.

"Can too!" the fox pouted.

"Well, we'll see. You can start any time," Slade offered.

"Err… with what?" Robin asked.

"I thought you said you knew everything about mating?" the man chuckled.

"Oh… oh, yeah, I do, but not about _GOD_-mating. That's _loads_ different! …Probably," the fox claimed.

"Of course, of course, I apologize. Then you wouldn't mind if I gave you a few instructions?"

"Nah, that's okay… I mean, I probably know it already, but still…" Robin shrugged.

"Good little fox. Then why don't you straddle my legs. There. Comfortable?"

Robin nodded halfheartedly. If this was all mating was, it was a breeze.

"Good. Now undo my loincloth and pull it down."

The fox cocked his head to the side and looked down curiously. That didn't seem to be too difficult. He fiddled with the leather knot and got it undone.

"Woooww…. I didn't know gods had those! I mean… like… _similar_ ones…" he whispered. The word 'similar' had to be stretched to its breaking-point, however, because there really were few similarities apart from general shape.

"Well, that's a good thing, that means you know what to do," the god smirked.

"Sure! What?" the kit asked.

"Don't you ever touch yourself, kit?" Slade got only a blink in reply and chuckled. "I see… well, take those pretty little hands of yours and wrap them around the shaft. Firm, but not too hard. Good. Now run then up and down… yes… like that. Now, you of course know how to kiss?"

"Yes!" Robin was more sure about this one, because he had at least_ seen_ kissing. To demonstrate his prowess and, indeed, his courage, he leaned forward and pecked the man's lips.

"Very good," Slade said and the fox positively beamed. "Now let me teach you how_ gods_ kiss."

Gods, Robin discovered, used their lips more, and teeth, and_ tongue_. And it took longer. Much longer. And it was absolutely amazing. His head was spinning by the time Slade let him breathe again, which the man did only to remind him to keep the stroking up.

Robin took a few deep breaths and then paused and sniffed the air. He had already decided that the man smelled very… well…_ intriguing_, and that smell got stronger and stronger. It made his own groin tickle in a most curious way.

"Ooohhh… I…. some-something's happening to me…" the fox whimpered, uncertain about this new feeling.

"That's my pheromones doing their job…" Slade told him smugly. "Now keep moving those hands…"

"Mm-mm…" the fox nodded. He had started squirming and rubbing against the man's legs, sporting a very nice little loincloth-tent.

Robin didn't notice, though, he was completely wrapped up in the fact that the god's shaft had gotten even bigger and rock hard. It was also leaking at the tip. The smell made him dizzy, and finally he understood the god's connection to frozen apples; he felt just like he did after eating those!

The fox licked his lips. He wondered if it _tasted_ as good as it smelled? He shuffled back a little more so he could bend down, and then licked the large pink head.

It was even better!

"If you are careful with your teeth, you can suck on it," Slade half ordered, half suggested.

It was a brilliant idea, Robin thought, and tried it out.

It was great! There were lots and lots of slimy, tasty stuff coming out, and Robin couldn't get enough. The only thing was that the tightness between his legs started to get almost painful, and he whimpered a bit as he rubbed himself with a hand over the loincloth.

"Let me help you with that…" the god offered. "I think you would be more comfortable on your back…"

The next moment Robin was resting in the soft, warm grass, absolutely more comfortable, especially since his suddenly too-small coverings had disappeared. The god was covering him now instead, kissing him again, and Robin's hands played along the big, curved horns, holding on to them when Slade seemed to want to pull away.

Mating was just amazing. He totally understood hiding away in a burrow to do this all the time… and, of course, in the spring, along came the cute little-

"Ow!" Slade pulled back. "You bit me!"

"I... I won't get kits will I?"

"No. If your stomach is rounder by spring it will be from all the chicken," the god promised.

"Oh… okay. Let's continue mating! It's easy!"

"We're not actually mating yet."

"We're not? I mean... I knew that! Let's mate now!"

"But surely you want to be prepared first?"

"Yes, of course!" Robin rolled his eyes like it was a stupid question, although he had no idea what the man was talking about.

"Then I'll do that…" the god grinned in a rather unholy way, and moved back until he had his head down by Robin's crotch.

"Oh, are you gonna suck me too?" the fox asked happily.

"I think you'll need it…" Slade told him. "Now lay back and relax…"

The fox, uncharacteristically for foxes, did what he was told.

Slade gathered some of the copious amount of precum his body produced, and covered his fingers, as this was the best natural lubricant there was. This was needed, since his species were generally quite hung.

He wasn't a god, of course; his clan was closer related to satyrs and fauns. He was a long way from home now, but the one thing his people were known for, apart from being fierce fighters, was that they very much liked to fuck everything that moved. Slade didn't agree. He only wanted to fuck _pretty _things, and he had never seen anything prettier than this little fox. His clan prided themselves as pleasure-givers, never rapists, although with their pheromones it could be argued that their chosen mates didn't have much of a chance. Still, satisfaction on both parts was the aim.

He slid a slick finger along the kit's crack, and the fox made a surprised little sound. Slade moved up to the weeping, slender cock for a moment, until the youngling had relaxed once more. Then his finger slid back down. He gathered more pre-cum, the tip of his shaft was almost gushing by now, and this time, he went straight for the little tight entrance, pushing in to the second knuckle.

The kit jumped, but again Slade distracted him, and this time he did it more thoroughly, as he bent his head down and licked the head of Robin's cock. The fox_ liked_ that. He liked it so much that he didn't seem to notice that Slade had begun to move his finger in and out of him.

Robin was in an inner turmoil. The mouth around his member felt so amazing, but then the god was doing that strange thing to him as well! Not that it felt bad, really, but it was really strange, wasn't it? Still, he didn't want to _ask _about it, because he had claimed to be an expert, after all. Then there were suddenly_ two_ fingers inside him. Two very big ones. That was a bit much, right? But, oh, it felt good too! He felt so _full_ and _stretched_ and, _oh_, that _mouth_!

"Are you ready?" the horned one asked.

"Yes!" Robin exclaimed. He was very ready indeed! Ready for anything and everything! Oh, but the man stopped sucking him and was moving up again. More kissing, perhaps? Well, that wasn't too bad, oh, but now the fingers went as well! That was almost worse! Although… something was pushing at his opening again. Great! Robin pushed back. But this wasn't fingers… the fox realized this when the hand he had thought was doing the prodding suddenly bent one of his knees up and back, opening him up more fully. The thing prodding him was still there, and now it pushed harder.

"Relax for me… deep breath… that's a good kit… you want it, don't you?" the god asked.

"Y-yes? OOOHhh!" It was inside him! And it was huge! And… nooo… it _couldn't_ be, could it? It couldn't be the man's… _thing_? It _was_! Robin had that _huge_ thing inside him, and he wasn't dead! Actually he felt amazing! "OOohhh… oh… mmm…. yeeeees…"

"You like this, don't you?" Slade purred above him.

"Oh… yes… we're mating now, right?"

"Yes… although I'd like to do it properly, don't you?"

"Sure!" Robin nodded, and then gasped again as the apple-god started to _move_. Oh…. oh, this was good…. this was _brilliant!_ This was…. oh _gods_! Magic! That was what it was! Had to be! Something big was about to happen, the fox could feel it: something fantastic, mind-blowing, and_ magnificent_! And then, suddenly, he was in the middle of the roaring, exploding fire, crying out so loudly that the whole forest must have heard him. It seemed to last forever and be over in a heartbeat, all at once. He felt his insides fill with something more than the god's shaft, as the horned man grunted out his own release.

Things went very fuzzy after that.

* * *

When Robin finally managed to sit up, he felt wet and sticky between his thighs, but he couldn't smell any blood. Slade was stretched out on his back next to him and Robin prodded him.

"Get up."

"What for?" the man asked, content to just lay there and regain some of his strength.

"I want my apple! And then… I think I want one more… I'll trade you again!"

Slade chuckled at the eager little kit who thought he was so clever. Normally he would move on almost at once, but it was autumn, after all, and the winters down here could be really harsh. Why not spend this one in a burrow with this hot little piece of tail? It might cost a nearby farmer a few chickens, but that, Slade figured, was well worth it.

_The End._

A/N: ah, it's fun to think up AU worlds sometimes... I hope you had a nice visit!


	100. Drabble 100!

21st of April 2011

I had forgotten all about it until I stepped out of the bathroom, fresh from a shower, and walked straight into Slade. Then it hit me, and I was glad that it was only the memory that did, and not the mercenary. He didn't look amused, though.

"You said eleven AM, Wynja," he growled.

"Yeah, sorry! I… gotta dress… errr.. go into the TV-room, okay? Where's Robin?"

"He'll be here shortly."

"Good… good… I'm expecting a few others too… err… which Slade are you, by the way?"

"Terms," the man answered.

"Fantastic! I was afraid that Peace Contract-Slade had intercepted the message…"

"You are still alive, aren't you?" the man smirked. "Are you saying you didn't invite him?" At my nod, the man nodded as well. "Good, that bastard creeps me out…"

I blinked, a bit surprised, but then shrugged.

"Mwaaah!" came a mewl from the floor.

"Bunny?" Slade said in surprise.

"No, that's my cat, Exit… Bunny is based on him."

"Right... I think Robin is bringing him, by the way."

"What? No! Damn, I really have to get dressed! Look out for Ramses, the big red cat, he's probably hidden somewhere so check before you sit down," I hurriedly said and locked myself in the bedroom.

When I got out, a few more people had arrived and a war had broken out between Exit and Bunny.

"Sorry, he really hates other cats," I tried to explain, while throwing the hissing and spitting Exit into the bedroom. Bunny, pretending he had won, then traipsed around like he owned the place until Ramses lumbered up to him and hit him over the nose.

I really couldn't pay any more attention to the cats, because the apartment was now full of not only Terms people, but the Black Sheep cast had just walked in as well.

"You know we are busy, right?" Black Sheep-Slade growled. "We are more or less in the middle of this thing…"

"Not to mention a certain wedding…" Black Sheep-Bruce muttered.

"That's right, let's not mention that," the mercenary smirked.

"Dad!" Rose exclaimed and hit the man's arm.

"Look, look, another me!" Speedy yelled and pointed at his Terms-alter ego.

"This is… quaint…" Shift said and looked around.

"It's great!" Flame grinned, arm in arm with his boyfriends. I was suddenly glad that I don't have a fish-tank any more.

"Okay, everybody, listen up!" I yelled and managed to, in the end, get everybody's attention. "This will get complicated quickly, and I know you want to mingle and stuff, so listen up! I'm going to call you by the first letter or letters of your universe, okay? So Terms-people you are T-Slade, T-Robin and so on, and Black Sheep people, you are… err… BS-Slade… and… okay, I know what that sounds like, but suck it up! Speedys, Reds, stop laughing!" At that point the doorbell rang and another wave of people came in, accompanied by the sound of babies crying.

"Oh, kitty-litter universe, wonderful!" I grinned, somewhat manically, "And… you… brought the babies…? Great…"

"What? Should we have left them at home? Are you _insane_?" KL-Robin snarled, his tail swishing.

"No, no… I… come in, come in… Oh, Bruce and Alfred too? Welcome."

"Thank you. Oh, this is weird…" KL-Bruce said and eyed BS-Bruce.

"I'd say… so… Robin had… kids?" BS-Bruce nodded and shook his own hand.

"Yes, I'm a grandfather. You?"

"About to get married. Meet my fiancée, this is Rose."

"Congratulations! How did you two meet?" KL-Bruce asked.

"Well… it's a long story. Rose is actually Slade's daughter," BS-Bruce began to explain.

"Really? Wow… and I thought_ I_ had a complicated relationship with the ba-the man," KL-Bruce shuddered.

"Mom? You're a _real_ mom?" T-Red and T-Speedy asked the cat-boy and admired Dominic, who was strapped to Robin's chest in a baby-harness.

"That I am!" the cat grinned. "Red, Slade, come show our babies!"

The KL fathers came forward, Slade with Alexandra and Red X with Oliver in similar harnesses, both also weighed down with bags and bags of stuff. Probably mostly diapers.

"This is our first big trip , so I didn't know what to pack…" KL-Robin mumbled.

"Packed everything, it looks like…" Speedy grinned. "So… KL-Red… what's up with the hair?"

"Yeah, we wanna know that too…" A couple of voices said and two more Red X's came up to the group.

"Wait, who are you again?" I asked, trying to keep track.

"'Innocent Games'," the first one said and winked at T-Speedy and T-red. "I'm single, by the way…"

"'For Better or for Worse'", the second said. "Have anyone seen my cupcake? He's not too comfortable around Slades…"

"He's probably out on the balcony, then," I said. "So, why do you have a problem with KL-Red's hair?"

"It's not _red_!" one thief said.

"And his eyes aren't green!" another commented.

"Well, diversity is good!" I tried to defend the new father, as well as myself, of course.

"At least I get to sleep with Robin_ and_ Slade…" KL-Red grinned at T-Red, who muttered something about 'not fair'.

"Boys, boys, don't argue now!" I said. "I- oh, there's the door again… COME IN!"

"Honey, I'm home!" a female voice called out.

"Oh, thank god! It's my wife!" I sighed. "She'll help me bring some order here…"

"Err… your… wife?" T-Robin asked.

"Yeah, I didn't know you were… you know…" one of the Reds said.

"Right-handed?" I asked innocently. "Oh, you meant gay? Yeah, well… I'm not… a lot… but that doesn't matter, because we are very happily married online."

"Okay... so… the fact that she's _here_… and seems to be bringing bags of books?" T-Speedy asked.

"She's moving in," I explained.

"But… wouldn't that mean… you know…"

"Yeah, I know! I'll have a lot more books! And a Voldemort plushie!" I exclaimed happily. "It's gonna be so great!"

"Err… okay… You'll work something out…" T-Speedy shrugged.

"Wynja, give me a call, been there, done that…" Shield, who had a hand over his boyfriend's mouth so he couldn't say anything horrible about the babies, nodded. "I'm also a straight person with a gay partner… we can form a group or something…"

"Yeaaaahhh…" I mumbled, but then grabbed my wife and pulled her into the middle of things. "So this is Catriona! She's great to ask about canon-stuff, and she loves cats… especially Catwoman, perhaps, but…"

"Who doesn't?" BS-Speedy smirked. "That tight black leather-AARRGGG!"

"PURPLE! IT'S PURPLE YOU BASTARD!"

My wife had suddenly turned into a snarling blur of danger, which was, granted, rather interesting to see, but I didn't want to be one Speedy short.

"Slade, yes you, T-Slade, carry her into the kitchen until she calms down…" I sighed. "I actually spelled Catwoman's name wrong once and I _still_ have emotional scars… Plus I did that picture of Slade where he's really fa- Okay, moving on! Forget I said anything!"

"Fire! Fire! Get the babies out!" KL-Robin suddenly yelled, fortunately distracting everyone's attention.

"That's just Flame, he's safe," BS-Speedy explained.

"You sure?" the cat-boy's ears were flat against his head, but when Flame let him touch the weird locks he calmed down.

More people were then in the hallway. A lot more people.

"It's the 2060-crowd," I announced. "Come in! Rebecca, could you go into the kitchen and talk to Catriona, please? Thank you! Hi Rose, William, Duncan! Hi Slade… Robin, you look… well…"

"I am…" Robin grinned smugly. "BRUCE!" he then exclaimed and threw himself into one of the Bruce's arms. "ALFRED!" he then went on and repeated the gesture. "SPEEDY! AQUALAD! I've missed you so much!"

"Did you miss me too?" T-Red smirked.

"Who are you?" 2060-Robin asked, puzzled.

"Red X!"

"RED X! I MISSED YOU TOO!" the teen exclaimed and gave the thief a hug as well. True, he had never seen Red's face in his own universe, but still…

"What's up, aren't we around in your universe?" T-Speedy asked, puzzled.

"Err…" I began. "Well… 2060 is a future-story, okay? So Robin was frozen and revived by Slade in the future, but you're… all dead…"

"What? Me too?" T-Red exclaimed.

"Yup," I nodded.

"And Speedy?" the thief continued.

"Yes.

"And… like… ALL the Titans?"

"YES."

"But not like… Batman, right?"

"All dead, sorry."

"But honey? Couldn't Catwoman-" a voice asked from the kitchen.

"NO! No they are ALL DEAD!" I yelled.

"YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!" Catriona yelled back.

"Honey, we have_ guests_! Could we please talk about this later?" I growled.

"Yeah,_ that_ marriage's going well…" A Red snickered. I hit him in the eye.

"Look! Babies!" Duncan exclaimed at this point and formed a cooing-group around the KL-family. Even kitty-Robin, who distrusted everyone apart from his immediate family right now, couldn't see any harm in the hazel-eyed man, and Duncan got to hold Dominic, while the new mother rummaged around a bag for fresh diapers.

"Where can we change him?" he asked.

"Bedroom," I pointed. "But for the love of god, put something down on the bed first!"

"I'll help! Catriona said, but she was just curious about the room , I bet…

Suddenly a new group of strangers walked in.

"Oh, look! It's Pri and Toya! They started the 'Wynja's Tiny Ducklings'-group on Deviant Art!" I explained to the crowd, who wondered about the sudden appearance of more women.

All of the Robin's shuddered at the mentions of ducklings.

"And this is Rainyhart, she's a contributor and she… oh, no you _didn't? _You didn't bring _HIM_!"

"He… was lonely…" Rainyhart tried to defend herself, arm in arm with a Slade. A very strange Slade. In a skirt.

"My name is Angelica!" the Slade said.

"No! You are Slade!" Rainyhart said sternly. "No cookies for you!"

"But… you can't bring him here, he's _insane_!" I groaned.

"I have a white hat!" the Slade claimed.

"Yes, but… come on!"

"He's Cleverbot! He's a _computer program_! I know we played around with him and probably confused him even more, but he should stay on Deviant Art!" I hissed.

"Robin is the boy wonder," Clever-bot-Slade claimed.

"Good! Good! See? He's _learning_!" Rainyhart exclaimed.

"Okay, okay… let him stay…" I muttered. "Just try to keep him out of the conversation."

"Please avoid Unicode," Clever-Bot-Slade said humbly.

"We'll help you…" Pri said. "Oh, can I try your Wii?"

"Sure, go ahead. Toya? Are you okay?"

"No…." KiRaToYa said, trembling rather badly.

"It's been like ten minutes since she seen TRON or Supernatural, so… withdrawals…" Rainyhart explained.

"Oh… Sorry… T-Slade, T-Robin, could you two please make out or something, to help her out?"

"We might be able to help…" 2060-Slade smirked.

"Over your dead body…" 2060-Robin snorted.

"So you are going to let a couple of weak, fluffy, pathetic copies of me and you do better?" the man asked.

"_Excuse_ me?" T-Slade growled, tensing.

"Oh, please…" 2060-Slade smirked. "I agree it started out well, but then you actually _married_ him! And you," he added to KL-Slade, "a family father? Drives a mini-van… Oh, I'm so _scared_…"

"At least we get laid…" T-Slade snorted.

"As do I, for your information…" 2060-Slade claimed.

"Yes, but that's only pity-sex…" 2060-Robin smirked. "Red, I know we just met, but I must say I _like_ your hand on my ass… let's go discuss these things a bit more privatl-"

"You are not going anywhere, and if any of you as much as _look_ at him funny, you are _dead_…" 2060-Slade snarled and got a good grip on his Robin.

"Yes…" T-Slade smirked and wound an arm around _his_ Robin, "That's a secure and happy man, that… I'm glad I'm in my own universe, I must say…"

"Come on! Just look at the man's T-shirt!" 2060-Slade said and nodded at KL-Slade. "'Disney has nothing on my Princess'? What_ is _that?"

"Not bad, I think I'll buy one of those, where did you get it?" BS-Slade smirked.

"Don't you _dare_!" BS-Robin hissed.

At this point I discovered that Exit had escaped from the bedroom when KL-Robin went in there to change Dominic, and he and Bunny had met up again. Amazingly, they seemed to have decided that they were, essentially, the same cat, and as Exit is extremely narcissistic, they couldn't possibly hate each other.

As I discovered this, the room had gone strangely quiet. The reason for this soon became clear. Robin was breastfeeding in my recliner.

"That is the weirdest and the hottest thing I've ever seen…" T-Red whispered to T-Speedy, who nodded.

"I want to be able to do that! I want a baby!" Duncan sniffled into William's chest.

"Speaking about killing people…" KL-Slade growled.

"Everyone ignore the nursing kitten!" I ordered. "Now, I should have prepared some snacks or something, but-"

"It's all taken care of, Miss Wynja," KL-Alfred, who had found both Black Sheep and Terms-Alfred, said, carrying a tray of glasses and little sandwiches.

"I love you all, you are angels!" I exclaimed.

Dominic was soon full and Robin handed him over to Duncan again, who would absolutely be hired as a babysitter if he had been in the right universe. Suddenly the cat-boy stiffened, however. His eyes went almost completely black, and the tip of his tail twitched wildly, as he crouched like he was ready to leap. I had no idea what the hell was going on, until I followed his line of vision.

"Oh, no, look out!" I yelled, but too late.

KL-Robin flew through the air, towards a pair of long, twitching, black ears.

Fortunately, there were quite a few Slade's in the room, and Bunny-Robin was saved. The Slade from his own universe was rather useless, however, as he first only stomped his feet wildly on the floor and then hid under a rug. On the other hand, Bunny Robin_ also_ hid under the rug, which soon started to move in a weird way.

"What the hell are_ they_ doing here, I thought they turned back!" I hissed and glared at my fellow friends and readers, who all looked very innocent.

I didn't have time to deal with them, because the phone rang.

"It's a Canadian number!" 2060-Robin called from the hallway, where the phone was.

"Don't answer!" I yelled, but too late.

"She says her name is Jayto!" he let me know.

"I'm not home!" I whispered, and gestured wildly.

"She's your beta, you can't do that!" Rainyhart snorted. "Did you do that to The Darkest Half too?"

"Might have. But I haven't edited the latest chapters she sent me yet!" I whined.

"She says she wants to talk to you about something sweet…" Robin told me.

"I'll call her back!" I promised, hoping I would have time to go through the chapters before then.

"Why isn't she here?" Toya asked.

"Working, couldn't get away," I explained.

"Partly our fault too…" BS-Robin shrugged and looked a little embarrassed.

"Yes, what have you two been up to, really?" BS-Bruce asked suspiciously.

"Errr... nothing!"

"I just have one question…" BS Rose said. "I'm confused. There's another Rose here, but she's not me!"

"Could have been one more if the Peace-Contract gang was here," I sighed. "It's just a name… there's a reason for it, but I can't tell you… it's sensitive…" I said and glanced at 2060-Slade, who was still holding onto his Robin. I noted that the teen didn't look quite so pissed anymore, but rather a bit… smug? I shook my head and decided that there was something seriously wrong with that couple.

"I don't want to freak anyone out, but there are a _lot_ of ducks out there…" Robin hissed. It was the Innocent Game's-one I think, since he was dressed very… well, like a pole-dancing slut, really.

It was true. The lawn was dotted with little yellow rubber ducks in different get-ups.

"Yes, they are my readers! Aren't they wonderful! I think they just wanted a glimpse of you… can't you go out on the balcony and wave or something?" I suggested.

"No way in hell!" the Robins said.

"I don't get it… the fans are _ducks_? Isn't that like Edward Cullen fans being wooden stakes?" one clever-ass Red said.

"Oh, shut up, it's cute!" I claimed.

"Is not!" the Robins countered.

"Why are there ducks in sunglasses, sneaking around in the bushes?" 2060-Rose asked.

"Stalker-duckies. Ignore them. They are happiest if they think that I don't know that they are there…" I sighed.

"I seeee..." Rose said and fingered her medical bag.

"Okay, well, now that everyone is here, maybe we should begin!" I said quickly before she decided that I needed some kind of shot.

"I invited you all here today, because this is the 100'th drabble in this collection!" There were a few small cheers, mainly from Duncan and Flame, who were good sports. "Yeah, so anyway… that's great, right?"

"Yeah, but you really should do an index or something to help people find their wa-" Pri started, but I clapped my hands over my ears and have no idea where she was going with that. Ignoring the muffled words, I moved on.

"So, this is all great… but let's talk about the future! As you all know, since I have whined about it for a while now, I start my new job next week, and won't have time to do much for a while. Probably. But there are quite a few things lined up anyway, because of the T-shirt competition and Black Sheep which has not ended yet and so on… I think I'll spend some time- What are _you_ doing here?" I asked a shadow which just had slunk in. "You don't belong to a proper universe, you're a drabble! Like the bunnies, come to think of it!"

"People liked me…" the black fox mumbled, and looked around. "Woooow! There are a LOT of gods here! Besides, these two said there might be chicken?" he said, gesturing to two new felines.

""Is-there-a-vet-in-the-house'' is not a proper universe either!" I complained.

"Is too! What about Titan's Tails!" kitty-Red exclaimed.

"I… just shut up and sit down," I muttered. "And no, Robin, the fox won't hurt your kittens…"

"So what are you god of, then?" the kit said and slunk up to BS-Slade's side.

"See? _That_'s how I like to be seen…" the man smirked at his princess, who rolled his eyes. "I'm god of…" the man's eyes landed on a bowl on the TV-counter. "…apples."

"What, you_ too_?" the fox boy blinked. "Hey… wanna trade me one?"

"He does not. Scram, or you're an hat," BS-Robin growled.

"If I may continue?" I muttered. "I mean, don't mind me, I'm just the_ reason_ all of your universes _exists_…"

"Okay, all of us should listen to the grumpy author!" T-Speedy called out.

"Thank you. Kind of," I muttered again. "Anyway, I won't start another chaptered story this summer, but I kinda have plans to do that this autumn, and I DO plan to do some kind of Christmas-thing too, although I'm not sure what yet… The chaptered story is a secret so far, but I started discussing it with a very talented Sladin-writer a while back, and she has agreed to beta it too…"

"Jayto?" BS-Robin asked.

"No, but-"

"Why? She's great!" the same Robin yelled.

"Yes, she is. She's absolutely marvelous, but this is a strange tradition with me and Betas… Even though I NEED a beta, badly sometimes, it's more important to me to have someone to discuss the story with, like me and The Darkest Half started to discuss 2060 and she became the beta for that, and then me and Jayto started discussing Black Sheep 3 and she became the Beta for that… this story I started to discuss with another writer, and she has agreed to beta it… it's just coincidence, really… and I haven't started writing it yet, so nothing may happen, but I hope it will."

"So… do we know her?" BS-Robin muttered, still a bit pissed.

"Yes, you do."

"Well, who is it, then?"

"I don't know if I can tell you… I mean, the story hasn't started, and when I do write it, she MIGHT not have _time_ to beta, or something and maybe she _don't _want people to know, and-"

"TELL US!"

"Tinclay."

There was a hush in the room.

"Well, great! I like her!" T-Red said.

"That's just because you are not in 'Entangled'!" T-Robin shuddered.

"EEEEP!" Bunny-Robin yelled and hid behind my doll-house. Bunny-Slade joined him. I would have to mop the floors after this. Twice. With chlorine.

"Well, if she has agreed to beta, we know one thing: it's not going to be a fluffy story…" 2060-Slade grinned. "Lovely woman, by the way."

"I agree," T-Slade nodded. "Fabulous writer too, although I must say it hurts to read her things sometimes… and 'Entangled" is incredibly unrealistic… I mean, who would believe that I would spend all that time locked up in a cell with Robin and not do him? At least _once_?"

There was some general nodding, mostly from all the Slades but also most of the Robins in the room.

"'Entangled' is one of the best stories ever. The end," I snorted, "but you are right, it's not supposed to be a fluffy story, _however_ it's not a new 'Peace Contract' either, and it will have both funny, and somewhat cute moments… if I can sneak them past her… It's also not a slash-fest either, and _why_ will become apparent when it starts, but I do think that many of the ducklings will enjoy it… I hope they will, anyway… But, until then, I'm on a bit of a break… I'll do everything I have already promised, and write when I have the time, but I might spend more time in the 2060-universe for example."

"Good girl," 2060-Slade nodded. "I have a few ideas…"

"Don't listen to him. Please?" the 2060-Robin said.

"Don't worry, I won't…" I smirked. "So… that's pretty much it… a Terms-drabble will be up next… The next Black Sheep 3 chapter will be up on Friday…"

"And on dA?" Titan's Tail's Red wanted to know.

"I have a few sketches I haven't scanned, and I'm about to start work on an animated pic for Hellfirefairy who won the t-shirt challenge… She wanted a pic of you Robin, sleeping with your kittens… no, not WITH… you know what I mean… anyway, don't tell her, but I have decided to ignore her wish, because I decided that it was time for the whole family to be in one pic together, so Red and Slade are there too… so things will happen on dA too… besides, I just showed my watchers my apartment AND a fully nude Slade, so I think I'm on plus there…" All the Robin's, Reds and Speedy's reached for my computer. "Do that later, you pervs! Anyway, hopefully people won't notice that I've started work_ too_ much… and if they do, they can always borrow one of you or your universes for stories or drawings! Nothing makes me happier!"

"You just want stuff…" Fox-Robin smirked.

"Says you, you little apple-whore…" I snorted. "No, I didn't mean that! You're so cute!" I then sighed when the little party-crasher's ears drooped.

"So, can we go now?" BS-Slade asked. "As I said, we're in the middle of something…"

"Sir, You have a board-meeting in half an hour," William told his boss.

"We need to go back to, if you are posting a drabble soon…" Terms-Slade said and I grinned.

"Yeah… you really, _really _do… and get some rest while you can…"

"That doesn't bode well…" T-Robin shuddered.

"It's time for the children's naps," KL-Robin announced. "We better get in the car. They sleep so well in there…"

"Yes, yes, meeting's over, you can all go… especially you two…" I said, glaring at the bunnies.

* * *

As the apartment became quiet once more, I let out a deep, relived breath. It had all gone well; there was no blood on the floor, although there were other spots and stains… A pair of arms suddenly hugged me from behind and I remembered that my wife, of course, was still here.

"Darling?" Catriona whispered in my ear.

"Y-yes?" I answered, a bit nervously.

"We _really _need more bookcases…"

_The End!_


	101. Mission Impossible

First, to the reviewer who, anonymously, asked me, after the last drabble, if I'm married and bi-sexual, first: if you had logged in, I could have just PM'd you! I don't bite! And secondly, I THOUGHT it was clear that it's an internet-marriage… like role-playing? I can't even remember exactly how it started… can you **Catriona**? We were just joking around in reviews and stuff… strange way to get married... ;) And I'm straight BUT I have an open mind, I just haven't fallen in love with a woman yet... well, apart from my wife of course! And now even more people got confused… -sigh- Just… never mind. And yes, I only write slash… and no, I don't know why… -lol-

Secondly: quite a few of you seemed to think that the last story was the LAST delightful drabble… not true (obviously!) but I'm sorry if it seemed that way… no, I'll continue to bug you all a bit more.. ;)

* * *

Now onto this one, then…

This story is based on an idea from **vampireprincess248** which I got quite some time ago (see people? When I say I'll put your ideas on my list I DO and SOMETIMES there's even results!)and the two OC's mentioned are named by **hellfirefairy** who won this treat (among other things) in the Kitty Litter T-shirt Slogan contest in the Wynja's Tiny Ducklings-group on Deviant Art (link on my bio-page)

**Terms Universe**

**Warnings:** This deals with one of my personal greatest horrors. Something that makes me scream in agony and tear my hair out within minutes. Others loves this. They are mad. Don't worry, though, even with this element of horror it's your usual, lighthearted Terms-fic…

* * *

**Mission Impossible**

Robin and Slade had just sat down to dinner. Together. At a table. In peace. It was even dinner-time. This was a novelty for the two busy 'entrepreneurs' as Robin liked to call them, since 'Criminal Masterminds and Dictators' had such a negative ring to it. No matter, dinner was on the table, and it was a nice one. Sarah had served it, as she usually did, but the woman lingered afterwards and looked like she had something on her mind.

"Sirs?"

Robin looked up. The housekeeper usually called Slade 'sir', unless she was annoyed at him, but not the teen. Something must be the matter, and Slade had picked up at it too.

"Yes, Sarah?" he said.

"I just wanted to remind you of my leave… my grandchildren are coming to visit for two weeks."

"Oh, yeah, I _had_ almost forgotten!" Robin said. "They are expecting a third, right?"

"Yes, and my son and daughter thought it would be nice to get them out from under their feet for the last few days…" Sarah smiled. "They need some special attention too; everything has been all about their new baby brother or sister lately…You won't be bothered, of course, I'll keep them down on my floor, and we will be out and about most of the time…"

"It's no trouble, let us know if we can help," Slade said. "If you want tickets to anywhere, I'm sure we can arrange it."

Robin snickered a little. Yes, if they picked up a phone to secure seats, he very much doubted that there wouldn't be any available.

"Thank you. Wintergreen is off in the Alps too, so I'm afraid you will have to fend for yourself quite a bit."

"I'm sure we will manage," Slade smiled.

"What Slade means is that he knows how the microwave works and I have the number to the closest pizza-place," Robin grinned. "Enjoy spending time with your family… when do they arrive?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Ahh… we'll probably not be back by then, but you have arranged to use one of the building's cars and drivers to pick them up, I assume?" Slade asked.

"I have. Thank you and enjoy your dinner. I'll see you in two weeks."

"We'll miss you!" Robin called out to the chuckling woman before she was out of sight.

* * *

Four days later Slade and Robin was woken up at seven in the morning, which meant that they had gotten about four hours of sleep, by someone knocking on their bedroom door.

"Can't be the kids, they don't knock…" Slade muttered and rolled out of bed.

"Robe!" Robin warned the man before he had managed to open the door and, presumably, made the young man a very jealous enemy.

"Sarah? What happened?" Slade asked as he, properly covered, opened.

"It's… it's my daughter in law, she went into labor and… I don't know what happened… things went wrong and both she and the baby are in intensive care… I…"

"There, there, we'll help out," Slade said, awkwardly patting the woman on the shoulder. The man had some trouble showing his softer side in front of anyone but Robin.

"Sure we will!" the teen said, getting out of bed as well. "One of our jets will get you there in a moment, and we'll contact the hospital and send the leading experts in the world to them within an hour."

"Robin, robe…" Slade smirked.

"Damn!"

"Not to worry, dear, it's not the first time, after all…" The woman managed a little shaky smile. "Thank you both so much, I'll leave at once, but there's just one more thing…"

"Yes? Anything!" Slade said.

"Could you babysit?"

Robin blinked. If someone had asked him to please paint twenty hamsters green, it would have made slightly more sense.

"B-babysit? Me and Slade?"

"The other employers really don't have room, and they aren't used to children…"

"While we have _loads_ of experience?" Robin asked, feeling like the world had gone slightly mad.

"Well, we _do _deal with Red and Speedy…" Slade shrugged.

"Oh… right… can't be worse than that…" Robin sighed, relived.

"Of course we'll help out," Slade let his housekeeper know.

"Oh, thank you. I've called for a car to the airport, the kids are in the living room. I'll phone as soon as I find something out!" Sarah called out, already half way down the hall.

Robin and Slade looked at each other.

"I think we'd better get dressed…" the teen sighed.

"Yes. You know how to handle kids, don't you?" Slade asked.

"No! Apart from the redheads and Beast Boy… you?"

"You are joking, right?"

"Are we screwed?"

"No, they are kids. How hard can it be?"

"Never _EVER_ say those words!" Robin shuddered.

* * *

A few minutes later they were ready to face their new challenge and went into the TV room.

"Hi!" Robin said brightly to two blond, bleary-eyed, kids, who were sitting on the sofa. The boy was around four and the girl around six, as far a he could tell. Robin dug around in his memory for names and hit jackpot. "You're Yvonne and Xander, right? I'm Robin and this is Slade. You're going to stay with us for a few days, okay?"

"Why did mum have to go to hospital?" the girl asked. She had pigtails and had lost a tooth, making her lisp rather badly.

_Lovely… right to the hard questions…_ Robin thought dryly.

"To have your brother or sister, and the doctors will make sure everything will be all right," Slade answered in his husband's place. "Now, had you had breakfast?"

"Err… Slade? I think we only have leftover pizza…" Robin muttered. "We were supposed to pick something up when we were out, remember?"

"Pizza? We can have pizza for breakfast?" the girl grinned, and Xander lit up and started bouncing up and down where he was sitting.

"Pizza-pizza-pizza!"

"Yes, well, why not? Let's ruin them…" Slade chuckled. "People have us pegged as evil already…"

The children didn't seem to think they were too evil, though, as the four of them munched on warmed up pizza slices and milk, which Robin had stolen from a down-stairs staff kitchen. Someone would get blamed for that. Well… it was an emergency, after all, and he had to draw the line at Coke for breakfast.

Yvonne and Xander were busy chewing when a cry was heard from the floor.

"Good morning, my little prince! Hungry?" Robin asked Bunny who had emerged from wherever he had spent the night. That was usually on top of Slade or Robin, or, lately, under the covers, because the Cornish Rex loved to be warm and cozy, even if it meant getting kicked and squashed once in a while. Last night, however, he had already found a spot before his 'parents' got home.

"What is_ that_?" Yvonne asked.

"It's a cat, his name is Bunny," Robin explained, a bit put off, since he thought that the huge eyes, enormous ears and somewhat anorexic body with the silky, curly fur made the cat amazingly cute.

"No, that's not a cat, our neighbor has a cat, and his name is Bilbo and he is orange and he is very big and it doesn't look like him and Bilbo is a nice cat, Mrs. Smith says, but you can't pick him up by his tail because cat's don't like that."

Slade and Robin stared at the four-year old who had, up until that moment, said very little. Xander blinked back.

"And Bunny is a silly name," Yvonne said, not wanting to be left out of the discussion.

"Well, he is a cat, a special breed of cat, and-"

"WAAAAHH!" Bunny, who was getting annoyed at the lack of service, said.

"And he's hungry, so I better get his breakfast," the teen continued.

"Can I feed him?" Yvonne asked eagerly.

"I can too! I can! I'm four!" Xander claimed. "I'm a big boy, my mum says, and I can button buttons and everything, and my friend has a dog and I gave him my ice cream and he threw up, and then he ate it, and that was really gross!"

"You can both help…" Robin said weakly.

After Bunny had been served food which, according to Yvonne 'smelled like poo', which led to Xander telling them a long-winding story about that subject, they all returned to the living room.

"Okay… err… so… what-" Robin started when the elevator door opened.

"Mum! Dad!" came the call.

"Oh, no," Slade sighed.

"Hi!" Speedy grinned when he came in. "Glad you're up, we- okay, who are the midgets?"

"We're not midgets, we are children, actually!" Yvonne huffed and drew herself up.

"Did you adopt? Not enough with three kids?" Red asked, looking somewhat baffled.

"Aren't we cute any longer? Is that why you don't love us anymore?" Speedy asked, looking heartbroken.

Robin made the introductions and then took the redheads aside for a moment to tell them the background story. After that they all gathered on the couches again.

"Why did they call you mum and dad?" Yvonne asked.

"It's their little joke," Robin quickly said before any of the terrible two could answer. "Now, do you have all your things here?"

"Yeah, grandma brought our bags," Xander said and pointed to two suitcases just behind one of the sofas. "I helped her because I'm very strong for my age, dad says, and he knows because he's really _really_ strong! He can carry a whole crate of soda from the shop all the way to the car!"

"Oh, that_ is_ really strong!" Robin grinned, glancing at Slade. "Do you have any board games or anything you'd like to play?"

"Board games?" Speedy snorted. "What are you? Sixty three? Let's play video-games!"

"YEAAAAHHH!" Xander exploded, while Yvonne, who was a lady after all, only grinned and nodded.

"We don't have any…" Robin shrugged, creating instant disappointment.

"We have, we'll get one of our consoles… What would you like? Wii? Playstation?"

"Wii!" the kids exclaimed.

"Great, we'll bring some games too!" the thief grinned.

"Wait, Red," Robin interrupted. "Nothing bloody or violent!"

"Errr… okay… we'll pick some up then."

"Good, get milk too!" Robin called after them, "And I want to see receipts!"

"Awww! _Damn_!" the kleptomaniac muttered.

Speedy returned first, quickly, after getting the console and digging up the traditional sports game, which he hoped, apart from maybe the boxing, would get Robin's approval. It did, and the kids were soon grabbing a control each, bowling away like pros… well… mostly. Xander had a little trouble, but with the control carefully secured around his wrist, at least he probably wouldn't kill anyone, and after a while he got the hang of it..

They had fun, anyway, and when Red came back he had actually managed to pick up some games that were easier for a four-year old to play.

Robin slipped off into their kitchen, a room that was mostly for show unless Sarah was in it, and tried to figure out lunch. It would, he realized after a while, probably have to involve pasta, because that was pretty much all he could cook.

When he returned to the players, an argument had broken out.

"Are too!" Yvonne yelled.

"Am NOT!" Red yelled back.

"Are too!"

"Am _not_!"

Robin glanced over at Slade who looked rather amused, and Speedy who frowned at the poor girl to the point of growling.

"What is this about?" the black-haired teen asked sternly.

"She… she called us…" Red stuttered, "she called us _OLD_!"

"You _are _old! Not as old as _him_," Yvonne said and pointed at Slade, "But you're still _old_!"

"They are, aren't' they?" Robin grinned.

"You're old too!" Yvonne declared, and the teen's grin slipped.

"Come on, boys," Slade chuckled, "You know that you think differently about age when you are young… at six you think fifteen is old and thirty-year-olds are ancient."

"Thirty_ is_ ancient!" Red exclaimed. "I'm twenty-one, damn it!"

"It doesn't matter if you're old," Xander piped up. "You can play with us anyway, because you should be nice to old people and mum said to be nice to grandma and to help her out and uncle Slade is as old as her, and I can teach you how to play if you want uncle Red? It's easy!"

Robin was already laughing so hard that he was gasping, and the others had no choice but to join in. Half an hour later Slade was the one with a sour face, though.

"Explain to me how a four-year old can beat me at bowling?"

"Well…. you suck?" Speedy grinned.

The kids were still playing, though another game, and the 'old people' had moved to the other side of the room to make some plans.

"Maybe he's a technical protégé?" Slade suggested. "We might want to keep an eye on him, if-"

"Slade, you really just suck," Robin sighed. "And I say that with a lot of love, of course,"

"But he's _four_!"

"Stop sulking! Now, we are stuck with them for a few days, at least, so we have to go shopping… We can always get dinner from a caterer or something, but we need to have snacks like fruit, and some milk and breakfast-stuff…"

"You don't have any? What do you live on?" Speedy asked.

"Sex," Slade smirked.

"Sarah's cooking…" Robin snorted. "But we don't have much food I think kids would like. Red, Speedy, could you go to the store, please?"

"Sure," the thief shrugged, "We'll draw less attention after all."

"If you don't start orally pleasuring the vegetable department again…" Robin muttered. "Oh god!" he flew up from the chair and ran over to the kids. "Yvonne? Xander? I need to ask you something very important, okay? Is there something you are not allowed to eat? You know what allergies are, right? Do you know if you have any?"

The children looked at each other for a moment.

"I don't know what aller-ees are…" Xander mumbled and looked like he was about to cry.

"Oh, it's simple!" Yvonne, the all-knowing older sister, said. "It's like Billy in you playgroup who can't drink milk, and you know Sammy? She can't get a dog, 'cause she's allergic!"

"She'd_ eat_ it?" Xander exclaimed.

"No, silly, some things you get sick from eating and others from just touching and stuff…"

"So… you don't have any allergies, then?" Robin said hopefully.

Yvonne gave him a thoughtful look.

"I'm very allergic to broccoli."

"Yes!" Xander, who caught on quickly, said, "And boiled carrots!"

"I see…" Robin grinned. "Is there anything you are absolutely _not _allergic to then?"

"Ice-cream!"

"Popcorn!"

"Something for lunch and dinner, kids… _food_," the teen clarified.

"Hotdogs!"

"Pizza!"

"Hamburgers from the clown's place!"

"Okay, okay… and things you eat at home? We can have hamburgers for one meal, but I'm sure your mum and dad doesn't let you have that _every_ day, do they?"

"No…" Yvonne admitted.

"If I'm gonna be as strong as dad, mum says I can't eat that all the time, but I like spaghetti and oh-oh-oh mac-and-cheese!"

"Yeah, mac-and-cheese! From the blue boxes!"

"Because that's_ so_ much healthier…" Robin muttered, but at least he was pretty sure Slade and he could pull that off. "I'll tell Red and Speedy to buy that too, okay? Oh, and why don't we watch a movie tonight? It there any movie you would like to see?"

"Tangled!" Yvonne said, and her brother joined her.

"Is that the one with the girl with the long hair?" Robin asked, children's movies not being his specialty. However, he had recently ducked behind a large billboard advertizing it, and it had saved him from getting shot, so the title rang a bell. "But isn't that still running at the cinema? I don't think the DVD has come out, and I'm sorry, but we need to stay home tonight for when your grandma calls." That was only half the truth, of course. Mostly it was because Robin was terrified of taking the little bundles of energy outside, not to mention that it could, potentially, be dangerous, even if they disguised themselves and left via another building. Mostly it was the 'bringing the kids outside' thing, though…

"Oh…" Yvonne said and looked sad. "We saw that at the movies at home…I miss my mummy…" she then said, and promptly started sobbing. Xander got sad because his sister was sad, and Robin felt completely helpless.

"If that is the movie you want to see, you will!" Slade suddenly said next to them. "And when you go home to your parents and the baby you can tell them that you saw it in your very own cinema."

"Re-really?" Yvonne sniffed.

"With popcorn?" Xander asked.

"With popcorn," Slade promised, "I just need to make a phone call."

"Why don't you go play some more and I'll tell uncle Red and uncle Speedy to get that mac-and-cheese you wanted. The blue box, right?"

The kids nodded happily and returned to their game. Robin, however, returned to two rather telling looks and shaking heads.

"You and Slade would suck as parents…" Speedy sighed.

"What?"

"You totally just _caved_! All she needed to do was turn on the waterworks and Slade is gonna fix a cinema for them?"

"No, he's not, we're probably gonna use the screening-room… we've watched movies there before! He's just… well… gonna… get the movie…" Robin mumbled. "And she was _sad_!"

The redheads shook their heads again and chuckled.

"Well, we're off to do the shopping… plenty of broccoli and carrots…"

"Don't… Not even_ I _eat that stuff…" Robin muttered.

* * *

Movie night was a great success, but Slade and Robin snuck out as the man's phone rang.

"Sarah, how are you, and how are the rest of them?" Slade asked, while Robin pressed his head to the phone as well, saying hello.

"They are both still critical. She lost a lot of blood and the boy some oxygen and he has some kind of problem with his lungs. The experts you called for are here, though, and they are working round the clock... how are the children?"

"They are enjoying a private screening of 'Tangled' and eating popcorn... they have it good..." Robin comforted the housekeeper. "Should we tell them they have a brother?"

"No, not yet... just distract them, will you? But don't let them drive you crazy!"

"How do you prevent_ that_?" Slade asked dryly, but Robin elbowed him.

"They are both angels," the teen claimed. "You don't have to worry..."

"Thank you both so much... when I get back you are going to get a big roast dinner..." the woman promised.

"Sounds great... take care now, and no need to rush... we have things under control," Slade said.

Famous last words, because a moment later Xander joined them in the hall.

"I have to pee!"

Robin fled into the cinema and let Slade deal with it.

* * *

"You little coward!" the man hissed as he returned a while later.

"Well, it's _you _who don't want me to be heroic... can't see how you can complain..." Robin grinned.

"Well, yes, just so you know, the hallway bathroom now has a plastic footstool and some kind of removable extra smaller toilet-seat."

"Where in the world did you find those things?"

"In Sarah's apartment. She must have forgotten about them in the rush... she also had food, by the way."

"Of course she did! Why didn't we go there from the start?"

"Because she has repeatedly told us that she will have our balls if we invade her privacy?"

"Ah, yes, that... so what did the apartment look like?

"Surprisingly frumpy. Lots of doilies."

"Oh, lord."

"I never told you that."

"Of course you didn't. I like your balls," Robin grinned.

* * *

Robin had to put his foot down after the movie when it came to getting the kids to brush their teeth and go to bed. He was kind of proud that he managed to withstand the wobbly lips this time.

They had made up the couches for the kids to sleep on, since those were wide and comfortable enough, and then all that was left was to tuck them in.

"Read a story?" Yvonne asked Slade. Children have a sixth sense when it comes to single out the person in the room that would_ least_ like to read the bedtime story, but the man, of course, couldn't refuse. Robin was shaking with laughter while Slade read one of the huge stack of books the children had brought, as the man didn't quite made the princess-story justice. The kids were happy, though, and Xander dozed off, while Yvonne was a bit fussier. She was a big girl, after all, not a baby, and she should be allowed to be up late. After pointing out that it _was_, in fact, already late, and promising to leave the light in the hallway on, Slade and Robin finally withdrew to their own bedroom, where Robin leaned against the wall.

"I'm sooooo tired…"

"Want me to tuck you in too?" Slade smirked.

"Yeah..." Robin grinned back and then his eyes widened. "Oh, damn! We don't have... we need..." with those words he dived into the closet while Slade stopped and watched, half way to their en-suite bathroom.

"What _are_ you looking for?"

"Pajamas! We need pajamas!"

"We do?"

"Yes, we do! There are _children_ in the next room!"

"But they are not in _here_," the man pointed out.

"They _could_ be!"

"I have a nasty feeling that sex will be out of the question…" Slade muttered.

"Of course it will! Are you _insane_?" Robin hissed.

"It's not _me_ I'm worried about," the man mumbled, but luckily for him, Robin didn't hear him, as he at that moment found what he was looking for.

"Yes! I knew Alfred sent us these for Christmas last year!" he said and withdrew two dark-blue boxes.

"I hope my name wasn't on the thank-you card…" Slade grumbled and then ducked into the bathroom for safety.

* * *

Slade, however, was a man who took restrictions very lightly, as they so seldom applied to him, so half an hour later, when they had both showered, separately, in case the kids would 'wake up and need something' as his young husband put it, Robin felt a hand sneaking up under his pajama shirt.

"Slade, _no_!" he said sternly, though he wouldn't mind a little fun himself. "Go to sleep."

"Fully clothed?" he man grunted. He was right, though, the teen had to admit. The pajamas, although they both fit perfectly, were a bit stiff with full length arms and legs and they even had buttons on the front. They were both used to sleeping nude, something the teen found surprising. He never thought he would actually come to _prefer_ that, when Slade had first started making him, so long ago.

"Don't complain," Robin muttered, "They are Ralph Lauren."

"Then I'm going to look this Ralph up and make _him_ wear them…" the man threatened.

Robin was about to answer when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" he said, instead of something much less polite that he was just about to say to Slade.

"We had a nightmare, can we sleep with you?" Yvonne said as she poked her head in.

"Of course you can," Robin smiled at the poor, hopefully-not-motherless children, not even questioning how they _both_ could have had_ one_ nightmare, and soon there was a very efficient barrier between him and his molesting husband.

Slade's and Robin's bed was quite wide, so the teen didn't think that two small children would disturb his sleep. He was wrong. Children, he discovered, kicked. Like mules. Judging by the look Slade gave him in the morning, the man had also been attacked. Even Bunny, who had thought it would be twice as cozy with more people in the bed, had sighed and given up after only an hour.

"They will sleep on the couches tomorrow," the older man muttered.

"Yeah… or _I_ will…" Robin nodded. He stood up on his tip-toes to kiss the man good morning, trying to put him in a slightly better mood.

"EEEEWWWW! COOOOTIES!" Xander cried. Robin jumped, as he hadn't realized that the little tyke was awake.

"Oh, you are so stupid! Uncle Slade can't get cooties because Robin is not a girl!" Yvonne let her little brother know.

"Oh, you can never be too sure…" the teen smiled. "That's why you are both going to take a bath after breakfast."

"With bubbles?"

"Sure!"

"OH, do you have any rubber ducks?" Xander asked next.

"NO! Oh… I mean… no… sorry…" Robin mumbled as he almost managed to frighten the little guy.

"You don't have any bath-toys?" Yvonne asked, apparently appalled at this lack.

"Oh, yes, but not any suitable for children…" Slade smirked and Robin gave him a warning look. "Uncle Robin likes to bring one or two things into the tub now and then, though…" the man continued, ignoring the warning completely.

"Oh, like what?" the girl asked curiously.

"A book! To read!" Robin hurriedly said. "And Slade, you shut up before I make you!" he growled quietly. "Go fix breakfast!"

"But I was going to start working… you know the payments we lost sleep over for the last two weeks?"

"If you think I'm a stay-at-home-mum, you are wrong, honey," Robin said in a dangerously silky voice. "Work can wait, we have kids now!"

"Breakfast then… I hope everyone wants cereal…" the mercenary muttered as he walked away.

Yvonne managed her bath by herself, thankfully, but Xander, of course, needed help. It was Robin's turn to step up, and afterwards the teen was pretty sure he was more soaked than the kid was. The mission was accomplished, however, without even as much as shampoo in the eyes.

That afternoon, for the first time in forever, Robin and Slade were genuinely happy to see the redheads. They brought new energy and took over the playing for a while, so the babysitters could prepare dinner in peace.

"They are too cooped up here," Robin said as they were setting the table. "I didn't want to take them outside, but they need to tire themselves out, or they are going to kill us."

"So what should we do? Find a field somewhere and let them run loose?" the man asked.

"I have no idea…" Robin sighed, but, luckily, Red was just coming onto the kitchen to get paper-towels, Robin didn't even want to ask for what, and overheard their conversation.

"Well, duh! Take them to the amusement-park!"

"What amusement-park?" Robin asked, but then he remembered. "Oh, that's right… we did give the mouse-and-duck people the right to set up when we first got here… I almost forgot about it…"

"You're kidding? You're never been? It's the biggest in the world!" Red said. "Damn, me and Speedy has like done it in every ride! Twice!"

"And that might be the reason…" Slade said dryly. "But sure… a disguise or two might be necessary, but-"

"Not Robinne!" Robin objected.

"No, actually I was just thinking of ditching the eye patch," Slade let him know, "but on the other hand…"

"Nope. Not gonna happen. If you insist you will be taking them yourself," Robin claimed.

"Alright, as you wish… but I'll get you in a skirt again soon enough…" the man promised.

"Should we tell them that we're going to Disney Universe tomorrow?" the thief asked.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Robin grinned.

Big mistake.

The children got so hyped that they were jumping up and down on the sofas until after midnight, and when Slade and Robin in the end threatened that if they didn't lie down, they would not be allowed to go to the amusement park, they obeyed, but their excited whispers could be heard all the way into the babysitter's bedroom long after that.

Sarah had called earlier, saying that things were still serious but looking better for both mother and child, and if everything went as the doctors hoped, the housekeeper would fly back in three days, if that was all right. It was, both Robin and Slade had told her earnestly, with fingers crossed.

* * *

"And then it went up and then it went down again and then it went up and I thought it would go down but it went SWISH! to the side like this and then I threw up and it was BRILLIANT!" Xander let 'uncle Slade' know as he was riding on his shoulders after yet another adventure.

"Yup, that it was!" Red grinned, looking proud.

"I'm so glad we brought you two along…" Robin mumbled.

"I wanna have a princess! I wanna have a princess!" Yvonne yelled and suddenly grabbed Robin's hand, dragging him away with a force that almost dislocated his shoulder.

"Can I have a hot-dog? I'm hungry!" Xander let the world know.

"When's the parade? When's the parade?"

"Speedy, not you too!" Robin growled, "Now come on and let's get this princess, whoever she is,"

"I think it's a doll, mom…" the archer said.

"At this point _I. Don't. Care._ If she wants the whole _cast_, they are coming home with us," the tired teen growled.

"Oh, can we have Flynn and Aladdin?" Red X asked.

"And Tarzan?" Speedy added.

"We will not be kidnapping anyone," Slade let them know. "If you want them, you have to come back for them another day."

"I WANNA GO ON THE BOATS!" one of the kids shouted at that moment, and they were off again, Slade holding a pink-clad Barbie-type doll and contemplating suicide.

* * *

Echo's most famous couple looked half dead, despite their healing-factors, as they, carrying one sleeping kid each, returned home in the evening. That night Slade didn't have the energy to as much as be suggestive.

The kids were still so thrilled that the day after went very smoothly, and Robin and Slade decided to be bad parents and place the kids in front of the TV with their new Disney-collection and multiple toys.

Like zombies the men moved around the apartment and tried to tidy up. Robin didn't even know how half of the stains had happened and even what they _were_, and there seemed to be odd pairs of midget-sized socks everywhere.

Bunny had a blast with all the cardboards, paper and packing from the toys, and the kids discovered that weird cats were fun too.

That evening, as the kids were listening to a story on a _CD_, Robin took a long bath. When he got up, Slade had put the tykes to bed and they had, actually, fallen asleep.

Robin smiled at his husband when he was told this, and went to kiss him. That kiss had them on the bed not long after, and things quickly got hotter from there. It had been _days_ after all, and even Robin's morals had its limits. Especially now.

"Why are you on top of Robin, uncle Slade?"

"AH!" the teen yelled, a little bit like shrilly, perhaps. He was so glad that they were only half-naked, but it was, of course, bad enough.

"Are you wrestling?" This question was from Xander, while the first one had come from his sister. They were both standing in the door, stuffed animals under their arms.

"No, that's how you make babies!" Yvonne told her brother.

"No, it's not! Mum and dad said that was wrestling!"

"When?"

"While back…"

"Did not! Liar!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Kids!" Robin barked, "Go to bed! Now!"

"That's what dad said too!" Xander declared happily.

"You can't have babies anyway, you are both boys!" Yvonne pointed out. "So you are just being silly!"

"Yes, and we would like to _continue_ to be silly a bit more, so _go away_," Slade said kindly.

"But we had a bad dream…"

"And we miss mommy…"

"And our baby brother…"

There really were no arguments strong enough to stand up to that…

The kids had been allowed to speak with their mum that afternoon and it seem that both she and their new brother were going to be fine, although they would have to stay in hospital for a while longer. Knowing this, however, Sarah was finally coming home. Tomorrow afternoon. Robin wanted to cry from happiness.

It wasn't that the kids were hard work, per see, it was the _attention_ they craved. 'Robin look at me!' 'Robin, you know what?' 'Robin, can you do this?' 'Robin-Robin-Robin'… oh, and Slade, of course… They were constantly in your face, constantly repeating what they had heard, or even just said themselves, like it was great news and- the teen looked down on them now, snuggled under the covers… they were damn sweet too… and funny… it wasn't _their _fault he wanted a lobotomy.

"What I don't understand," Slade said after moving to his side of the bed and putting his shirt on with a resigned sigh, "is how their parents_ managed _to get three kids?"

Sarah arrived with presents and pictures. To Robin's amusement Yvonne declared that Bunny was cuter than the baby, but, on the other hand, the baby looked like a naked, pink, cross-eyed pug. The cutest baby ever, according to the housekeeper.

"I'm going to take the kids downstairs and then I'm starting that dinner!" the woman declared.

"No, don't trouble yourself, we'll have that another day!" Robin said, sitting on the couch next to Slade. "We have plenty of leftovers…"

"Nonsense! You need a nice, home cooked meal," Sarah insisted.

Fifteen minutes later the woman returned to the apartment.

"Hello? Sorry, it seems the bathroom-things are here and- oh…" She smiled. Slade and Robin had never gotten off the couch, and they were both soundly asleep, leaning against each other. Sarah chuckled and shook her head. _Men_. _So tired from just a little bit of baby-sitting_… she decided that the roast would have to wait until tomorrow after all. Her boys needed their nap.

_The End._

* * *

_A/N: _The horror-part of this story was, of course, children. God... I'm the BEST babysitter for like… thirty minutes. Then I need to leave… ;) And I've been beaten in Wii Bowling by a four-year-old. I swear the kid was possessed!

Oh, and I can't for the life of me remember if Slade had previous children in this universe. I've looked through a few old stories and found references to a wife in "Getaway", but no kids, so I'm going for that. If one of you know better, tell me which story it was mentioned in, please… I really can't keep track of that man's brats in all these worlds… ;)

**EDIT:** **hanakisa** has since i posted this reminded me that at least ONE son (Joseph) is mentioned in chapter 10 of 'Terms Of Endearment'... I don't think I've ever re-read "Terms" so I had forgotten about that scene completely, and I have no idea how I missed it before posting this... ah, well... I'm going to let this drabble stand, but the Terms-fact must be concidered as "canon" after all... what the hell happend with Joe? I DO have to re-read Terms... just that in the text Hanakisa sent me from that story there were like three spelling-errors... in two lines... aaargh... I'd kill myself before I finish reading... ;)


	102. Fear and Trust

A/N: Another T-shirt slogan comp- oh you know what it is by now… Anyway, this is for **higashisaru **who gave me an idea I THOUGHT would only become a cracky-joke drabble, but actually evolved a bit. If only slightly. ;)

**Universe: free-standing**

**Warnings: **Errr…. nah… the genre is crack with a smallish bit of adventure/angst and pwp baked in, like chocolate chips in a cookie…

* * *

**Fear and Trust**

Robin grinned as he returned to the Tower. He had just prepared the best Easter-egg hunt ever! There were maps, clues, even GPS coordinates for some of the trickier ones… he had had an insane amount of fun, while his team was busy preparing food and decorating. Sometimes it was good being the leader.

Starfire had offered to be in charge of decorations, and as Robin had left there had been lots of feathers floating around in the air. As the elevator-doors opened up he was almost afraid to look.

"Robin! Was the hunting a success?"

"_You _guys will do the actual hunting," Robin explained, "I just hid the-" Something caught his eye and he stared. He looked in another direction and his eyes widened even more. Soon he was practically spinning around. They were all over the place!

"What is the matter? Do you not like the yellow birds of Easter?"

"Yeah, man," Cyborg chuckled. "We told her chickens, but she came back with these…"

"But they _do_ float in the bath!" the alien exclaimed. "And so they are better, yes?"

Robin didn't hear a word of it. Ducks. Ducks _everywhere._ Small ones, big ones, smiling ones, staring ones; a sea of terrible, yellow rubber and plastic.

"Take them away! Take them away!" he choked out.

"Robin?" Raven frowned. "What?"

"Told ya they were creepy!" Beast Boy piped up.

"But Robin? They are surely sweet?" Starfire said, picked one up and squeezed it.

It was the sound of nightmares.

Robin ran.

* * *

When darkness fell, the hero sat curled up next to a chimney, glaring morosely out over the city. His panic had died down, but embarrassment had set in instead. Suddenly a shadow fell over him.

"Well, if it isn't Robin… out here alone… _defenseless_…" a voice purred.

"Fuck off, Slade."

The villain blinked. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. Robin was supposed to snarl, get to his feet and they would fight.

"Excuse me?" the criminal therefore said, feeling somewhat slighted.

"You heard me. Fuck off."

"Some time under my command will teach you more manners."

"I'm really not in the mood, Slade."

The man now took a step back. What was going on here?

"Not in the mood to fight? So you wouldn't resist?" the man cocked his head to his side in an inquisitive manner.

"Of course I would, should you actually _try _anything. I won't come with you willingly. On the other hand, I don't have anywhere to go…" the teen muttered the last part, but it was loud enough for Slade's keen hearing to pick up.

"Let me think… you finally snapped and slaughtered your friends?"

"I wish!"

The man chuckled.

"Did they kick you out?"

"No."

"Did you run away?"

"…"

"I see… well, good for you. You are much too talented for hangers-on… "

The teen only snorted.

"No I'm not, I'm touched in the head."

"All the best of us are. Embrace it," Slade smirked, feeling rather good about the fact that a grin flashed across the teen's face as well.

Slade then did something he never thought he would do. He sat down. Not exactly _next _to Robin, mind you, but a healthy distance away, but he was still opening up for a chat, not a fight. This made even Robin look up and blink behind his mask. After that hesitation, however, the teen relaxed again, even turning towards the man, his back against the chimney now. They had talked before. Sure, they had been taking a walk down into hell at the time, but still…

"What happened?" Slade asked.

"I don't want to tell you."

"Well, you still _are_."

"You will laugh."

"Probably. I might even go as far as saying that I _hope_ so," the man nodded.

"I hate you."

"No, quite the opposite, but you are just too uptight to realize that, yet."

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind," Slade said, waving the comment away, "that's a completely different conversation. You were saying that you ran away because…?"

"I wasn't saying anything! And I don't think you're hot!"

"Robin, do you know what a 'Freudian slip' is?" the man purred.

"Shut up."

"I will, if you start talking. What happened?"

Robin sighed.

"Well, I'm still gonna kill myself, so whatever…" he muttered.

* * *

A few minutes later, Slade found himself almost completely lost for words.

"So you are saying that ducks…?"

"Scare the living crap out of me, yes."

"Lovely mental image. _Rubber_ ducks?"

"Yes."

"Bath toys?"

"Yes."

"Which, when squeezed, tends to go 'squeak'?"

"Yes."

"And you have no idea why?"

"That's what I said, yes."

"When did this start?"

"I don't know! I think I was like… twelve? Thirteen?"

"So back in Gotham… did you have a rubber duck in Gotham?"

"Do _you_ have a rubber-duck, Slade? I'm not mentally retarded!"

"Firstly, you have to agree that the question was valid, secondly I do not believe that the presence of bath toys is an inclination of mental prowess… how you _use_ them, on the other hand…"

"So you _do_ have one?"

"Of course not."

"Thank you. The world feels better now."

"You're welcome. Now, would you like to know why you are scared?"

Robin hesitated, but then nodded.

"Yeah, but… I don't know how. I've really racked my brain about this, and I just don't_ know_! I can't even remember waking up and feeling like this… I mean, there are not that many rubber ducks around, at least there wasn't back then… _now_ they seem to be _everywhere_!"

"When you point it out, I have to agree… they seem to be in fashion at the moment…" Slade muttered… "You are sure no-one knows about this?"

"I'm sure… well… my team will probably know by now… or suspect… I think they are unpacking a straight-jacket as we speak."

Slade stood up, calmly, as to not spook the teen.

"Come with me."

"Yes,_ that_ one will work, Slade…" Robin snorted.

"No arguments."

"Err… Slade? Still not gonna work. I'm not going to fall for yo- that."

"You want help, don't you?"

"…Yes…"

"Then let me help you."

"You don't _want_ to help me! You want to lock me up and hurt my friends! And sure, right now I only have a problem with the locking-up part, but…"

"Well, maybe I _shouldn't _help you… it's not like I don't know how to defeat you now… and I could always let others know. I think Red X wouldn't mind adding some miniature throwing-ducks to his arsenal…"

"You wouldn't!"

"If you come along, you won't have to find out."

* * *

Robin was sitting in a comfortable, if somewhat threadbare, soft chair. It was thirty minutes later and he didn't quite know what to think. He was an idiot, of course, that much was clear… following Slade back to the man's lair… but he had not yet been locked up or attacked at least. Robin had a feeling things would change soon, as he watched the man fire up a computer and hook up several electrodes to it.

"What- what are you going to…?"

"These will measure your brain activity, heart rate and so on. I think the solution to your problem lies in figuring out _when_ and _how_ this phobia manifested. Luckily for you, I have some experience with meditation and hypnosis."

"Oh, no! You're _not_ gonna hypnotize me! You'll have me clucking like a chicken while killing people in no-time!" the Titan said and flew up from the chair. A second later he found himself back in it, dazed and with a slightly sore shoulder.

"Don't be daft. You can never make someone do anything they really _don't_ want to do, while under hypnosis. You can make suggestions, and the vict- _patient_ might find him or herself more open to these ideas… in your case my only aim is to try to help your remember. I'm going to access the Gotham-news database and search for news-clippings concerning Batman and you… This will help us pinpoint the time, maybe even the exact moment, something happened."

"That's… not a bad idea, but _you_'re not going to do it," Robin said and tried to get up again.

"Fine, but this technique requires two people. That means you have to tell someone else. I'm sure Batman could help you… if he can stop laughing long enough…"

"He wouldn't laugh!" Robin snorted, but felt his knees give in as he sank back into the chair again.

"No… it might be worse… he might be embarrassed on your behalf," the man in the metal mask nodded. "Consider you mentally unstable, perhaps. That's_ so_ much better. Now, make yourself comfortable…" the man said while sliding his gantlets off.

Robin stared at the big, rough hands that were now exposed, and felt his face heating up.

"Umm… right… so… comfortable?"

"Yes. You need to relax…. and trust me."

"Oh,_ that_ will be easy…" the teen muttered. "Hey, what the hell are you doing!"

Slade had touched the side of the hero's head, and started to pull away at his mask.

"I need to put these sensors on certain points, and the corners of your mask are in the way," the man explained.

"I'm only taking my mask off if_ you_ are," the teen snorted.

"It doesn't have to come off at all, only the edges need to be lifted."

"Oh, good."

"However… as you offered…"

Robin cried out at the sudden, burning pain across his face as his mask was ripped off.

"_SHIT!_"

"Oh, get over it. It happened seconds ago," the man smirked as Robin glared up at him after cupping his face for a few moments.

Then Robin realized that he could _see_ the smirk. Slade's mask was gone. All he could do was stare. The man could be a model. A mature model, of course, appearing in ads for fashionable shirts, wooden scents, or cars, or motor oil, or lubrica- Robin's mind shut down as the man caressed the side of his face again, the tips of his fingers just touch-oh. The tape-thing holding the sensor was pressed to his temple. _That's_ what the man was doing. Not anything else. And Robin had been about to tilt his head back, close his eyes and part his lips. Damn, he _hated _that man.

Two fingers under his chin tilted his head up.

"I wonder if your eyes look that blue because your face is so red…?" the man smirked, and pressed another sensor to the side or the teen's throat.

"Sh- oh! What are you-?"

"I need to attach a few to your chest as well," the man explained, with his hand up under Robin's top. "Your collar is too tight to pull down far enough… Maybe you should take it all off?"

"N-no, it's… okay…" the Titan mumbled. "Ah! Watch it!"

"So sensitive…" the man, who had just brushed one of Robin's nipples, grinned. "There's not much room under here, you know..."

"I… I can do it myself!"

"You wouldn't know where to place them. There. All done… now lean back and relax."

"You better not make me cluck!"

"I'm not going to exactly _hypnotize_ you… think of it as a relaxing memory-exercise," the man suggested. "Now close those pretty blues…"

Robin felt himself get even redder, but did as the man said. At least he didn't have to see that smirk anymore.

Slade talked him through some relaxation-exercises, most of them familiar to Robin, tricks he had been taught by Batman as well and used almost daily to calm down and shut the world out for a bit. The familiarity of it calmed him in itself, and he started to feel himself getting heavier, just as Slade suggested he would. More and more of what Slade suggested started to make sense, and then the man began to talk about things that had happened in the past. He mentioned a high-society triple murder and asked Robin to think back to that time. The teen did, with surprising ease, and then the man asked him about ducks. Robin felt only puzzlement, not fear, and the man moved on. A gang riot a few years later, and this time, when asked how he felt about ducks, Robin's pulse spiked. The man diverted his attention to another memory, this one earlier, and so it went on. Faces, both of those he knew he would never forget, like the Joker and the Penguin, flashed by, but also people he had no idea he remembered.

"Now Robin, this was a strange case… not much written in the papers… you must have just turned thirteen. You and Batman were seen on the roof of a hospital. There was some kind of mass psychosis among the patients… In the photo he's carrying you. Can you remember what happened?"

"N.. no!"

"Yes, you can. What did you have for breakfast that morning?"

"Porridge… ham sandwich."

"Good. Give me a wall-color from inside that building."

"B-blue… with a white stripe."

"Good." Slade continued asking easy, safe questions like that for a while, tricking Robin to relax, before starting to close in on the source of the teen's fear.

"This is before anything happens. Just before. But you are still safe. Where are you?"

"Ch-children's ward."

"And what do you see?"

"Beds… empty… all evacuated… I'm walking down a corridor… quietly… there is someone ahead, I know it… I go into a… a…"

"Remember, you are still safe… nothing has happened yet. Where are you?"

"A… play room. There are toys lying around and… by a vent… Someone's standing there! A man! He has some kind of device… I have to stop him! It's important! Whole city in danger… he has his back to me… I get closer… he's busy… then… then…"

"Tell me."

"I step on something! It squeaks! I look down, it's a silly rubber duck! He's heard me, he turns around, and… and…"

"Focus on his face. What does he look like?"

"He doesn't have one!"

"He wears a mask?"

"Yes! No… It's… he throws something, and I smell it… some kind of gas… I can't see him properly… he's… changing… I… everything is changing… moving… he's… he's talking…"

"What is he saying? Focus on only his words, Robin," Slade insisted.

"B-boys…. boys shouldn't… shouldn't fight criminals, they… they should… play with toys…"

"What happens next?"

"The toys, they… they are coming closer! Growing… they're attacking! The duck! It's huge! I'm... I'm on the floor… can't breathe… it's… it's crushing me! Just… staring… smiling… can't breathe! My… my chest… he- he's running away, but the duck, it's… no! NO! I… can't move! Can't… I... I'm dying! I'm dying! I-"

"Move one week forward. You are at home. In bed. Are you there?"

"Y-yes…"

"Good. You didn't die, then?"

"N-no."

"I want you to go back just a little bit now. Batman or someone else is talking to you. Explaining what happened… do you remember anything like that?"

"Yes… yes, when I woke up. It was… the Scarecrow… he used a… hallucinogen… He could just… _suggest_ what was happening and my imagination did the rest… felt so real…"

"And what did Batman say?"

"That… that it wasn't real. That he understood that I thought it was, but that it wasn't."

"And after that… it was forgotten?"

"Yes."

"But not really, was it? Because whenever you see a duck…"

"I… I can't breathe… I panic… I…"

"Ducks are connected to a primal fear of death in you… no wonder you panic. Robin, I want you to listen to me now."

"Y-yes?"

"Rubber ducks are only toys. They can't hurt you. They are silly and ugly and not worth any of your attention, do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, relax for me again. Let you mind drift. Don't think about ducks. They are not important. Think about nicer things… relaxing things… are you feeling good?"

"Yes," Robin smiled a little.

"Relaxed?"

"Yes."

"How about taking your clothes off?"

"Ye… huh?"

"And you're back. Damn, I thought I could make you go along at least a little bit."

"Slade, you bastard!" Robin tried to stand up, but the man held him down in the chair by his arms.

"Think about rubber ducks," Slade ordered.

Robin did, unwillingly. He still thought they looked creepy, but he couldn't sense any of that cold dread he had become familiar with.

"I… I think it worked…"

"You're welcome."

"Yeah… thank you…" Robin said a bit dazed. "Oh, but I still have to kill myself. I can't go back to the Titans after this!"

"I didn't waste an evening just to watch you dive off a building and go splat," Slade snorted. "I guess you are going to owe me for another favor."

* * *

Not long afterwards the Titans got an incoming call.

"It's me! Don't worry, I'm okay!" their leader told them.

"Where have you been, man? You just ran out on us!" Cyborg almost yelled. "It's like you went nuts!"

"What do you mean? I have not been home since this morning! I got attacked right after I hid all the Easter-eggs, I just woke up, tied up in some sort of warehouse!" Robin explained.

"What, but-? Oh, we have another incoming call!"

"I've gotta get out of here, I'll be home soon!" Robin said and turned the communicator off. He then hurried to stand behind Slade just as the communicator-link opened to show the Titan's living-room.

"Slade! Wait… _Robin_?"

"Yes… how did you like my little Robin-bot, Titans?" Slade, again masked, of course, just like Robin, purred. "I have to admit that it malfunctioned… I had planned for it to spend a few hours with you. Don't worry, I borrowed your leader for a while, but I only tied him with rope, so he should be back with you shortly… remember, though, children, that, from now on, you can never be sure who you follow… Isn't that right, Robin?"

"No, Beast Boy, we won't have pizza for dinner again. Hello Starfire, how's Silky? I saw that dent on the T-car, Cy, what happened? Raven, do you have a minute?"

"Dude, he sounds just _like_ him!" the changeling gasped.

"We won't be fooled!" Cyborg snorted.

"No we will not!" Starfire agreed. "Our Robin does not have overly large ears and a voice of a whiney Snarlook!"

Slade almost lost his composure for a moment, and Robin _really_ struggled.

"Well, I will perfect my technology, then. Or maybe I already have? Are you sure all of _you_ are really…. you?"

With that the man terminated the link and Robin spluttered.

"Whiny? Overly large _ears_? What the hell!"

"There there…" the man chuckled, taking his mask off again. "Hurry home now, little hero, before your friends worry. And Robin? Relax."

Robin suddenly found himself very relaxed indeed.

"Tomorrow night, if everything is quiet and after the others have gone to bed, you will come up to the roof of the Tower. You will be looking forward to it. You can't wait. And you're back, wide awake."

Robin found himself nodding, although he was not sure about what.

"Yeah… I'll… better go back… bye!" he squeaked and ran for it.

* * *

"Slade, how dare you!"

It was the next night, and a certain villain was about to get an ear-full.

"Oh, busted, I presume?" the man smirked. His mask was off, and he was dressed in something that looked like black and gray camouflage gear.

"You tried to trick me to come up here! Alone! With you!" the teen hissed.

Slade looked around.

"Seemed like it worked."

"No, it- yes, well… I…but I know what you are doing!"

"I kind of understood that. May I ask how?"

"I recorded the session… I wanted to make sure you didn't do any fishy, and the recording ran until the memory-card ran out of space two hours later," the teen explained with a growl.

"You have trust-issues."

"Rightly so!"

"Oh, Robin, I wasn't going to go any further… remember, I couldn't have made you do anything you didn't _want_ to. Relax."

"Ain't gonna work anymore," Robin smirked and crossed his arms. "I'm aware of the trigger-word, so I'm immune now."

"I actually only meant it as an_ instruction_ to relax," the man claimed.

"So you say…" Robin muttered.

"The important part here was that you wanted to come up here and meet me. You were quite happy about it."

Robin blushed. He _had_ been. He had been strangely bouncy happy all morning, like a child waiting for Santa Clause. Cyborg had checked if he was real_ twice_. Thankfully the check had only involved using his heat-scanner.

"Was not…" he muttered.

"Oh, yes you were… you were hoping I'd touch you some more…" the man smirked.

"Absolutely not!"

"You know I'm right. Last night, when I tilted your head back, like this…" Slade said and demonstrated on a speechless teen, "you thought I was going to do_ this_…"

Robin just managed to draw a small gasp of air before the man's lips met his. The kiss was forceful from the start, leaving no room for hesitation _or _breathing. Robin found himself being pushed back against a wall and then a door opened. It was Slade's doing, and the door led into a storage-space, where they kept the barbecue, the volleyball things, a few basketballs, since they managed to break one almost every time they played, and a large stack of cushions for their outdoor chaise lounges by the poolside. Robin was, at that moment, being pushed down on that pile of cushions.

The kissing was soon accompanied by groping and the loosening of clothes. Robin gave as good as he got but when his vest and tunic were pulled over his head, at the same time, the slight chill in the air brought some sense back to him.

"Slade, we… we… mmm…. can't…"

"Shall we make a bet?" the man smirked in the dark. Only a bit of the security-lights on the roof managed to find its way through the door, which was not entirely closed, but it was not enough to see much more than outlines by.

"I… just don't think…"

"But I do. Or are you saving yourself for your future husband, Robin?" the man chuckled.

"What if I am!" Robin hissed, glad the man couldn't possibly see the blush the followed.

"Then he's going to be disappointed…" Slade let the teen know and kissed him again.

Robin was pretty sure that he could fight his way out of the grip Slade had on him, and easily too. He just had to _want _it… and right now he wanted the man's lips and hands, just for a bit longer.

"Mm… okay… a… a little bit more then… just a little…" he mumbled.

"Of course, just a little…" the man sounded like a spider suggesting to a fly that it was fun to be just a_ little_ caught in his web.

The fly, however, didn't hear the hungry undertone in the spider's voice, and decided that it couldn't hurt to get a bit sticky.

Robin was almost shaking with excitement as he slipped a hand down Slade's trousers. He had never, _ever_ done anything like this before, tough it had been part of his wet dreams for quite some time.

"Oh, hell, do you have a third arm down here…?" the teen muttered as his fingers closed around hot flesh.

"Flatterer…" Slade chuckled. "Keep it up… literary as well, although you won't have any problems with _that_."

"Hmmm… I'll take that as a compliment…" Robin grinned and yanked the man's trousers down. "I wish I could see better…"

"We could take this out on the roof?" Slade suggested.

"Are you crazy? Someone might spot us!"

Slade made a sound like he didn't really think that was a problem.

"Oh, what the hell…. tuck yourself in and come!" Robin said and crawled out from under the man, got to his feet, and grabbed the man's arm.

"That's not how it should work, but all right…" Slade snorted, curious about the teen's plan. "Where are we going?"

"My bedroom."

"Really? Inside? What happened to that trust-issue?"

"I_ trust_," Robin smirked, "that you are horny enough not to cause any trouble."

"You might be right…" the man grinned.

"Good. I'll do my best to distract you, then…" the teen chuckled and dragged the man inside.

They were very quiet, but didn't even hear a beep from the other Titans. Robin could see Slade's eye darting around, taking in details he might not have known about, but it didn't bother the hero too much. He could always work on the security tomorrow, right now, however… well, he was going to pretend it was his wedding-night, so to speak.

"Aren't you at least going to act as if you are inviting me in to look at a collection?" Slade chuckled as Robin all but pushed him through the teen's bedroom door.

"Errmm… sure! I have a great underwear collection… I'm wearing my best pair… wanna see them?" Robin grinned.

"Of course. I'd like quite a close look if you don't mind…" Slade let him know.

"I couldn't help but notice that you're not a collector yourself…" Robin grinned and pushed his hand down the man's trousers again.

"Just want to keep things handy…" the villain chuckled. "Why don't you satisfy that curiosity of yours?"

"Don't mind if I do…" Robin smiled. He was actually too eager to feel embarrassed. Again Slade's trousers were lowered, but, this time, Robin could see what he had uncovered.

"I hope you know how to handle this thing…" he muttered, "because if you mess things up and kill me, I'm gonna have to be buried in _two_ coffins…"

"Careful driving, I got the message," the man smirked.

"Yeah, but did_ that_?" Robin snorted and gestured to the man's groin.

"It will be nicer if you pet it?" Slade suggested innocently.

"How about if I tell it that if it hurts me, it's gonna lose its two furry little buddies…?" Robin said dryly.

"Then it might not want to play at all," Slade warned him.

"Aw… well, that's no fun…" Robin admitted and grasped the shaft, stroking it slowly. "Is it happier now?"

"Much," the villain claimed, "Although it would like to see a bit more of its playground…"

Robin chuckled and started to remove his tights. Only now did he realize that all the rest of his clothes, including his belt, cape and gloves, had been left in the shed.

"Oh, great, I came down here half naked…" he muttered.

"I think that the fact that you were dragging a man along behind you, towards your room, in the middle of the night, just _migh_t have diverted your friend's attention from that fact…" Slade chuckled.

"Oh, yeah… knew you were good for something…"

"You'll find I'm good for other things in a moment…" the man promised.

He wasn't lying, Robin, had to admit, an hour later. The teen was both alive and a very satisfied customer. Sore, yes, but not nearly enough. It was only three in the morning, after all, and they hadn't run out of condoms, so no reasons to stop, as far as Robin was concerned.

He had his head on Slade's hip, and was running his finger up and down the man's half-erect member.

"Is it gonna take much longer?"

"Until you kill me? No, I don't think so," the villain muttered. "If I had known that you were _this_ frisky, I would have taken a nap this afternoon,"

"Old, feeble men like you don't deserve cocks like these…" the teen snickered and stroked the quickly hardening member.

"Well, I better give it to you then…" the man said and sat up. "Roll over."

Robin eagerly did, but he suddenly realized something.

"Oh, damn, this is bad…"

"I have to warn you, I don't take insults well, and you've filled your quota for this year," the man behind him growled.

"No, I meant… If they thought I was a robot _today_, they are_ really_ going to worry tomorrow…" Robin groaned, "'cause by then I'll walk like one…"

_The End._

* * *

A/N: the official (read: first) reason Robin doesn't like ducks, was simply a vague comment about him slipping on one as a kid… and that still kinda stands, this is just an alternative option that just happened in this drabble… and this doesn't mean Robin is "cured"! Well, he might be in_ this_ universe, but the duckies will be back, I'm sure… ;)

And yes, I stole stuff from Paul McKenna, just ripped it off him, I did! He just went "nooo" and cried, but I took it anyway… ;) (I'm talking about the "you're back/wide awake/relax" thing, of course, not his lunch-money).

Hope you enjoyed!

/W


	103. What's Yours is Mine

A/N: This is the last T-shirt contest prize! A drabble for **shinjubo09** (or **fluffy09** here on ff)

She had a few specific ideas, which I will mention in the bottom A/N, as it might explain a few things… ;)

**Freestanding story**

**Warnings:** Actually a bit murky, not dark, but not the cutest, happiest story out there… it's a bit… different…

This also switches POV's a bit but you are so good at coping with that by now, so… ;)

* * *

What's Yours is Mine

She had been looking for Robin for hours, and when she finally found him… he was in the arms of their enemy. What was worse; it was clearly consensual. Starfire surged forward, her eyes glowing, all but filling the alley with eerie green light.

"Let him go!"

"Star!" Robin gasped in surprise and pulled away from Slade, like he could hide the fact that they had been kissing only a second ago. Starfire landed between them, hands glowing as much as her eyes. "Star, take it easy, I'm not in dang-" the leader of the Titans tried to explain, grasping her arm. The next moment he went flying, hitting the wall on the other side of the alley hard enough to knock the air out of his lungs.

"I could see that you were not in a harmful position!" the alien shrieked. "I am not unintelligent!"

"Let's put that to a vote," Slade muttered, and she threw a blast of energy at him. The man stepped out of the way, looking unimpressed, as he slipped his mask back on.

"You will stay away from my Robin!" the redhead yelled.

"So you can kill him in peace?" the criminal snorted, gesturing to the teen who was just picking himself up, gasping for breath.

"Star, what the hell?" Robin growled.

"He has no right to touch you! You are mine!" Starfire clarified.

"Umm… maybe we should talk about this at home?" Robin tried, glancing nervously at Slade.

"What's this? Have you been sleeping around on me, little bird?" the man asked in the flippant voice which Robin _knew_ was very dangerous.

"Robin sleeps on his bed, not on you," the alien girl said, confusion crossing her face before the anger returned. "And he will not ever!"

"Star, what are you talking about?" Robin asked, trying to keep his temper in check. He had to do that a lot when dealing with the alien. This whole thing had to be a misunderstanding of some sort, but what?

"No, you are mine! You agreed! We are to be wed!"

"I never said that! Really, _never_!" Robin said the last part to Slade, who was standing very still. Robin might not particularly care about the man's feelings, but he _did_ care whether or not the mercenary killed his teammate.

"You did! You accepted my card!"

The two males in the alley stared at the young woman, trying to understand what she was saying.

"Your… card?" her leader asked carefully.

"The card of Valentines!"

At this Slade made a noise which could be from either amusement or disgust, it was hard to tell.

"_Valentines_…? _Three months_ ago?"

"Yes! You have not declared your intentions to break our engaging ment!"

"Eng… you mean engagement? You think we are _engaged_?" Robin yelled.

"You accepted my claim!"

"What fucking claim!" Robin finally let his irritation shine through. Someone must be setting him up, surely?

"You agreed to be my mate, my 'valentine' as it is called here. The card stated the question, you read it, and you nodded!"

"_All_ the damn cards say things like that! And you made them for _everyone_!" Robin objected.

"The cards I made for my friends did not propose any such thing!" Starfire yelled back.

Robin took a deep breath. Two members of Jump's famous group of heroes, standing yelling at each other in an alley… well, it didn't look good. After another breath, he was ready to talk about things more calmly.

"Okay… Star, I'm sorry. I thought it was just a sweet card. I didn't know that it meant more to you, I wish you would have said something. You see, on Earth-"

"No! No, you will not tell me that! You always do! I do not care about Earth! I am Tamaranian! I am a princess! My laws count too!"

"Well, actually-"

"No! If you did not understand my claim before, now you do. Slade is not to see any more of you!"

"And I suppose none of us have a say?" Slade snorted. "I've seen so little, after all," he added in a mutter.

"No, you do not!"

"Sorry, little alien. Robin's mine," the man then growled, obviously tired of hysterical aliens and their inane claims.

"Then I will challenge you."

"Really?" Robin could hear the man's sneer. "Very well, little girl… I guess Robin has to look for a new team-mate."

"You accept my challenge?" the redhead asked.

"Yes," Slade growled.

"Good! The challenge will take place in one week to the north of the city. By the lake at the base of the mountains. Do you know that place?"

"I do… and why can't we do it right here, right now? I'd rather like to have some more fun with your young leader tonight," the mercenary purred.

"You will not! This is a royal mate-challenge, it will take place according to tradition!" Starfire snarled. "MY tradition!"

"Stop it, both of you, you-" the Titan's leader began.

"We are going home!" Starfire declared, and before Robin knew it she had grabbed his arm and was flying away with him, like he weighed nothing. Slade was staring up after them and Robin wished he could have seen the expression on his face.

* * *

Half an hour later Robin was under attack from all sides. At least it felt like it.

"You were _what_?" Raven exclaimed, for once losing a bit of her cool.

"Dude! You were kissing _Slade_?" Beast Boy yelled at the top of his voice.

"Man, you're _gay_?" Cyborg said, looking confused.

"Listen, that's not the _point_!" Robin defended himself. "You need to talk to Star; she seems to think that we are getting _married_!"

"We are, Robin. As soon as Slade is defeated," the alien confirmed.

"But Star, I don't love you! Really! I don't even like girls! I like you a lot, but I won't marry you!"

"But, come on, you're practically a couple aren't you?" Beast Boy said.

"No!" Robin answered.

"Yes!" Starfire said at the same time.

"Are you _sure_ you're gay?"

"Yes, BB!" Robin sighed "Star, I'm sorry, but I can't marry you. I don't like you that way, don't you understand?"

"That is next to the dot!" the alien said, and all faces went blank until the team managed to translate it to 'besides the point'. "I have chosen you."

"Team? Please? Help me out here?" Robin groaned.

"Seriously, man? You're not only gay, you're with Slade? He's the enemy!" Cyborg's otherwise brilliant mind seemed to have stuck on that particular piece of information.

"We just have a… thing, okay?" Robin muttered.

"Slade is dangerous. He might have ulterior motives." Raven said darkly.

"He only wants to get into my pants, that's all!" their leader snapped, and then blushed.

"He took you away from us!

"He worked for my father."

"He almost burned the city down, dude."

"He hired the H.I.V.E!"

"Yes… well… he's also a great kisser…" Robin mumbled and then looked ashamed. "Fine! Fine, I'll break it off with him, it's not like it was serious anyway, but the challenge has to be stopped! He can _hurt_ you, Star, don't you see that?"

"He will not."

"He will, and no matter what, I won't marry you!"

"When I win, you will have to."

Robin just wanted to scream. A few deep breaths didn't change that, but he managed to control himself for now.

"Team? Talk to her!"

"I think it's romantic." Beast Boy grinned.

"You think boogies are romantic," Raven snorted.

"You are all insane. Stop this before someone gets hurt. I've had enough. I'm going to the gym." Robin declared and stomped off.

* * *

The young hero tore into the sandbag, his eyes prickling. He _knew_ it would all go to hell sooner or later, but_ this _much? He'd never really expected a warm coming-out, and he was more than prepared for his team to be shocked, but Starfire's outrageous claim had just made things so much worse.

He didn't want her to be hurt, and if she was going up against Slade, she _would_ be. Not only that, but Robin didn't want to face the fact that Slade was able to _do_ it. He had been very good at developing partial blindness when it came to the man's 'occupation', and all because of curiosity and raging hormones. He had been almost flattered when Slade had approached him outside of work, so to speak, and quite eager as well. It hadn't gone further than kissing and groping, however, and the teen knew that the villain was getting frustrated. So was Robin, but he was also careful. He didn't want to get in too deep, after all, because his heart was with the Titans.

* * *

The week that followed was filled with arguments. Robin yelled, and got yelled at, by Starfire, the Titans and Slade as well, although in the last case Robin did all the yelling. Slade merely smirked and refused to back down. No matter what the teen did, or how much he threatened, on the morning of the battle he was still standing with the rest of the Titans facing Slade across a small field of dry grass.

Robin shuddered when he saw that Slade was not only holding his bo-staff, he also had a sword strapped to his back.

"Are you ready, little girl?" the man asked, and Robin could see Slade's eye glinting behind his mask. The man was amused!

"Very soon," Starfire said haughtily.

Suddenly there was a strange hum in the air, growing louder.

"What the…?" Robin looked up and his eyes widened. It was a spaceship. A Tamaranian one, to be exact. "Star, what…?" Robin couldn't continue, however, since the roar was now deafening. The back of the ship opened and a small army of Tamaranian soldiers filed out before the engines had even shut down.

"K'norfka!" Starfire yelled and threw herself into the arms of Galfore, the enormous redheaded Tamaranian man who had raised her and was now the planet's official ruler. The two of them started speaking in their own language, and Robin had no idea what they were saying.

"Star, why are _they_ here?" he asked, a feeling of dread filling the pit of his stomach.

"They are the royal guard. They will fight in my stead." the redhead declared.

"What? _All _of them?"

"That is my right," the young woman nodded.

Robin looked over at Slade, who seemed somewhat tenser by now, but still radiated confidence. The teen had no idea how he managed that, facing at least a hundred huge alien soldiers. The royal guards were armed with what Robin knew was their traditional sharp weapons, thankfully no guns or lasers, probably according to some rules. Still, Slade might very well have to be picked up from the ground in very small bags after this.

"Stop it!" Robin tried one more time. "Galfore, I do not accept this challenge! I will not marry Starfire no matter who wins!"

"You have no rights here, only the challenger or the challenged can end this by admitting defeat," the man answered in his guttural voice.

Robin looked over at Slade again, but knew the man wouldn't give up. Also, if he did, the teen would have to face the Tamaranian legal system, which didn't really seem to exist. The hero paled. He would have to call Batman. Embarrassment didn't really begin to describe it. He could just picture it… 'Hi Bruce… yeah, I made out with one of the most dangerous criminals of our time, who is a guy, by the way, and now Starfire demands that I marry her. Help?' The man might very well hang up on him.

"Starfire, please?" Robin wasn't ashamed to beg at this point, although he heard Slade snort derisively.

"No. Begin!" the princess shouted, and a hundred voices joined hers.

Robin expected it to be over in minutes, but that was not the case. Slade was surrounded but no more than five to eight Tamaranians could reach him at once, and they all needed room to swing their weapons, so, for a while, Slade could hold his own.

Robin gaped as he watched the man fight, he didn't know f he should be impressed by his strength and agility or appalled at the number of fallen warriors around him. There was no doubt that many of them were dead, and the rest most likely dying. Slade was not holding back.

"Call this off! Now! He's killing your people, can't you see that?" Robin screamed at Starfire.

"They are honored to die for the royal family," she responded coldly.

For the first time Robin_ really _saw her as an alien. Before she had been a fun, somewhat strange looking, quirky girl, but this attitude, the look in her eyes… Robin didn't know this part of the young woman… this… _wasn't human_.

The rest of his team seemed frozen to the spot, staring at the bloody scene, unable or unwilling to do anything to help. Robin knew it was up to him.

Slade had just taken a hit for the first time, a shallow cut to his upper arm, and there was no way that Robin would stand by any longer. He ran forward and threw himself into the thick of it, with a very special target in mind. Clearing his way with his bo-staff, Robin ignored the cries from his team, and especially Starfire, who sounded outraged. No matter. She would be more pissed in a moment.

As the number of warriors thickened, Robin jumped and started running on top of them instead, finding footing on shoulders and heads. Finally he reached his target. He landed on the shoulders of Galfore who just had gotten close enough to face Slade. Robin drew a sharp bird-a-rang and pressed it to the warrior's throat. Everything stopped more or less instantly.

"Call it off, Starfire, or I'll kill him!" Robin yelled. The Tamaranians didn't move, and Robin had counted on it, hoping for immunity as he was the object of the fight. Not even Galfore could do much but growl out something the teen guessed were curses.

"You will not do this!" the redhead yelled, but the hysteric edge to her voice told Robin that she wasn't sure.

"I will. I won't let this continue!" the hero growled. "Call it off!"

Starfire's eyes, which had been glowing a bright green, dulled somewhat.

"I withdraw my claim," she then let them know between clenched teeth.

The soldiers all put away their weapons and started to gather their dead and injured instantly. Robin jumped down from Galfore's shoulders, meeting his cold glare with an equally cold one of his own. The teen moved aside, away from the blood-drenched soil, and then gasped as he was caught from behind by an arm around his shoulders.

"Seems you're mine then…" a voice purred in his ear.

"I'm not anybody's, Slade, let me go," Robin hissed and pulled himself free, heading toward his team. When he reached them, he faced the one he only could think about now as his _former_ friend.

"Starfire, considering everything… I think it would be better if you left the team," he said seriously.

"Hey, _Slade_ was the one killing all those people!" Beast Boy objected. "You're not on _his_ side, are you?"

"_None _of them would have had to die if she had stopped this ridiculous challenge!" Robin snorted and met the eyes of the others. He found surprisingly little sympathy there.

"She's from another culture, you know…" Cyborg shrugged, "Besides, you were _still_ with Slade."

"I told you I'll break that off!" Robin growled.

"Oh, I don't think so, Robin," the man's voice said behind him. "I would suggest that the Titans leave you to me… or things will get… uncomfortable…"

"We fought you before, Slade, we can do it again…" Robin muttered.

"Yeah, but it was _worth_ it back then…" Cyborg muttered.

"We can't trust you, Robin." Raven said gravely. "I think you should step down as leader. Take a time out."

"I never wanted to be the damn leader in the_ first_ place!" Robin muttered, somewhat childishly perhaps, but he was too hurt to take the high road at the moment.

"I just… really can't believe you're gay…" the teen heard Beast Boy mumble. With a pang in his chest Robin realized that the younger boy had idolized him and that the simple fact of his sexuality had put a stop to that. It made him both angry and sad. He never would have thought that his teammates were so shallow.

There was a strange, outdrawn pause until Cyborg turned and walked away and the rest of the Titans followed him. The Tamaranian ship started up and left, but Robin barely noticed the dust whipping up around him.

"Come," Slade said behind him.

"No," Robin said dully. He didn't want to go with the man. He didn't love him, and, he had to admit that Raven had been right; Slade could not be trusted.

"Oh? So where else are you going to go then? Who will take you in after this?"

Robin grew cold. The rumors would spread like wildfire and he doubted they would be kind to him. The treacherous leader, turning against his own team…

Slade had began to walk away, and looked back over his shoulder.

Robin drew a deep breath… and followed.

_The End_

* * *

A/N: Got the names and Tamaranian words from the TT episode "Betrothed".

So… **shinjubo09's **original idea took place in the Terms-universe, but I felt that it was a bit too close to "Back Where I Belong", so, after checking with her I reworked it a bit. The main point she wanted to be included was that she really don't like Starfire… she wanted her to suffer, but now, after the story is done, I realize that Robin is really the victim here… ops… ;) Still, this does not, you must agree, portray Starfire as a very nice (sane) person…

Normally I'm not fond of "bashing"-stories, but I have to admit that this IS one… I felt I needed it to be to drive the Titans apart… I didn't even make Slade's and Robin's relationship fluffy, because somehow I felt that if the battle had been for "true love", it would have been easier to take a stand… I didn't want Robin to be completely in the "right", if you know what I mean… I wanted the story to be a bit more unsettling and… strange… than a normal straight-forward "Slade and Robin should be together forever" one… I hope you have mixed feelings about the story, because I want you to!

/W


	104. Blame

A/N: First: **yaoigurl12**, if you are reading this, you have the private message function turned off, so I can't reply to you, However, as many of you know, I will not take any requests for at least the summer. I'll try to write more than I have done lately, but I don't want any deadlines or any "musts". I'm taking some time off. (I have promised two B-day things, though, a long time ago, and I intend to try to do them).

Now, onto this drabble then! It will make**Tinclay** wet herself with joy. At least I hope so, because this is another of her ideas! I took it, I twisted it, but it's all mostly there… and I wrote it all at work today! ;)

**Freestanding story**

**WARNINGS! Dark! Contains non-con and dub-con. Not for too sensitive readers.**

It has an intended change of… err… what's the grammatical word? From past tense to present tense… anyway, intended, BUT since I wrote this at work, which means I couldn't focus 100 percent while working on it, and I'm now home, tired, and only read it through once, it might very well be littered with mistakes. Cookies for corrections, but try to read the story first… ;)

* * *

**Blame**

Robin clearly remembered the first night it had happened. It was the first time he had seen Slade's face.

After escaping the man's apprenticeship the teen had been set on revenge, any revenge, if only getting a good kick in. He had began patrolling the city alone, late at night, and it soon paid off. They met, they fought. Very few words were exchanged, Robin was simply too angry and Slade… well, he preferred to show the young whelp his place in other ways.

Their fights were brutal but, Robin noticed, whenever he was on the ground, gasping for breath and unable to move, Slade backed off. The man waited for him to get up again, quietly in the shadows, hands behind his back, and head cocked to the side, as if asking if the teen had had enough. Robin seldom had. If he took too long, however, Slade usually left.

Sometimes their fights were interrupted by the Titan's alarm, and the criminal simply stepped aside at those times, gesturing to Robin as if he was giving the hero his permission to leave. This, of course, only made Robin angrier, but leave he did. He had a duty more important than personal revenge, after all.

Then, one night, everything changed. The steel-clad heel of the teen's boot connected with the man's head, cracking his mask. As it fell away in pieces, Slade did nothing to hide his face, as he had before, and Robin found himself unable to move.

"Well done, Robin."

Those words, uttered in a low purr and accompanied by a smirk, were the first Slade had said to him in weeks, maybe months. The hero tried to step back as the man advanced on him, but he was too stunned. Too slow. Robin would always wonder what would have happened if he had gotten away that night.

Slade caught him around his throat and slammed him into a wall. Robin struggled to breathe, to free himself, but, this time, the man didn't back off. Robin was soon helpless. Slade held both his wrists in one of his own hands, while the other had returned to the teen's throat after the initial struggle. The hero was pressed into the wall, and Slade was so close that he small amount of kicking the teen could manage was absolutely useless.

"You deserve a little reward for unmasking me, don't you think?" the man leered.

"Then let me kick your teeth in!" Robin hissed.

"Hmmm…. No, I have another idea… don't worry… you'll like that just as much…" Slade chuckled coldly.

Robin felt like the whole world froze, because, at that moment, Slade kissed him.

It was nothing like the soft, romantic kisses of movies and, sometimes, of Robin's Starfire-filled dreams. It was hard, demanding, bordering on painful, and, when Robin tried to fight back by biting, the grip on his throat moved up to his jaw, where Slade's fingers pressed into his cheeks, forcing the teen's mouth to stay open.

The man took his time after that, exploring Robin's mouth and lips. The young hero had never felt so helpless, so _used_, but it was about to get much worse.

Suddenly he was free, thrown to the ground, but, again, he didn't have time to get away. Slade was on top of him in an instant, and then everything happened very fast. Robin didn't understand was what about to happen to him, until he found his tights pulled down and something hot and blunt was pushing into him. There was no preparation and only spit for lubricant, and the pain was like nothing he had ever felt before. He had been kicked, punched, burned, stabbed and even shot, but he had never experienced a horror and a shock like this.

He wasn't sure how long it went on, he just knew that, when it was over, Slade left him naked and bleeding and trembling, curled up on the roof-top, unable to move.

It was an hour before he was able to get to his knees, and longer still until he finally reached the safety of the Tower. After that, Robin didn't leave the headquarters on his own for months. He did his job, and he even fought Slade once or twice, but never alone.

After a few months had passed, Robin was starting to feel strangely restless. He had healed, his injuries hadn't been as serious as he first had feared, and he was tired of hiding, tired of being scared. So he left the safety once more.

After a few nights he met Slade. They fought, but Robin left while he still could. They didn't exchange one word. The next night was the same and after a while they settled into the old routine. Almost. Because now, if Robin couldn't get up, Slade didn't back off. Now, defeat meant rape.

Robin fought every time. He kicked, punched, clawed and bit. One thing he never did, however, was to cry out for help.

The fourth time, he came. His orgasm was ripped from him, he didn't know how, and left him feeling even weaker than before. He stayed away for a while again, but he was back on the dark roofs much quicker this time, and the routine continued.

He was glad when he managed to get away, but whenever he did, he found himself back out much sooner, most likely the very next night and the next and the next, until he lost a fight. After one of _those_ times, it could be a day or two where he didn't feel the need to roam, but the urge soon returned.

He didn't come every time, but the meetings always left him hard. Slade never helped him, never touched him with the intention to please the teen, and never stayed after he had come himself.

Usually the man fucked his ass, but that changed too. Robin had been struggling to get up after a vicious kick one night, when Slade had caught his hair and pulled the hero's face to his groin. Robin had known what he wanted… and he had done it. Slade's shaft had ended up with scrapes from teeth along the length of it, but the teen had not really hurt him, though it had been a terrific opportunity for the revenge that had first driven Robin to the man. Instead of pain, the teen had given him pleasure, however, and ended up with a mouth-full of hot cum. He had spat it out, at least most of it, that first time. From then on, however, Slade never let him.

* * *

Robin groaned as he woke up. Last night had been brutal, both the fighting and the sex. He wasn't even sure that he had been conscious the whole time. This couldn't go on. He got up, showered the sweat, cum and blood off his body, got dressed in his uniform, spoke briefly to his teamj and left Jump City.

He needed to get away, gain some perspective. He wanted to work hard for a while and focus on what his life's mission was: saving people. With this in mind, he went back to Gotham.

After a 'I need a change of scenery'-explanation Batman didn't ask any more questions, and it only took them a few days to work together as the Dynamic Duo once more; seamlessly, efficiently, putting both the small-time criminals and the crime-lords on their guard. Robin was beginning to relax.

* * *

"I'll go around the back, make sure no one escapes through the front door," Batman said and pointed down to the building on the other side of the street.

"Will do," Robin grinned. "If anyone tries, things will get sticky," he added and withdrew some bird-a-rangs which had the same glue-like substance as some of Red X's weapons. He had designed both sets, after all.

Batman nodded and jumped off the roof, swinging across to the other building.

"Things might get sticky indeed…" a voice behind Robin said. The teen swung around, only to have a bo-staff crash into his side. He fell over, but rolled away and got on his feet again.

"You… followed me?" he gasped, clutching his side.

"Of course. I didn't give you permission to leave," Slade said coldly.

"I don't _need_ your permi-!" Robin's head snapped to the side from the backhand blow, and then he was thrown into the wall of the rooftops' utility building, face first. A hand on his back kept him in place, while another one tilted his head backwards.

"But you do," was all Slade said for the moment, before releasing his hair. Then a knee replaced the hand pinning the teen.

Robin gasped, afraid that Slade would break his spine. The pressure and pain was intense, but then he heard the man's mask hit the roof and the knee was gone again. The hand was back, though, and Robin still couldn't move.

He cried out slightly as the man bent down and kissed the side of his neck. It was actually more of a bite than a kiss, and Robin knew from experience that the mark would be visible for days. He tried ramming his elbow into Slade's side, but it only hit the man's metal armor, sending a spike of pain up the teen's arm.

The criminal only chuckled and grabbed Robin's tights, pulling the downwards.

"No… no, not here… Batman…" Robin pleaded, hating himself for it. "I'll… I'll meet you later… please… I…"

"I don't think you've deserved a respite."

The Titan's tights ripped as Slade pulled them more violently and then the man kicked the teen's feet apart.

"Spit."

A cupped hand appeared in front of Robin's face.

"No! Stop!" the hero hissed, struggling against the cold wall.

"Dry? Fine."

"No!" he took a few, deep shuddering breaths and then spat in the man's hand, delivering as much saliva as he could, because he knew that was all he was going to get.

Tears of anger and shame were gathering behind his mask and slipped out from under it, down his cheeks. This was supposed to be _over._ He was supposed to be _safe_ here. He _hadn't _gone looking for it, this time. Still, as Slade pushed inside, Robin felt himself begin to harden against his own will. He groaned from the feeling of being filled and couldn't help but push back a little as he braced himself against the wall. He didn't know why everything he connected with sex; soft breasts, alluring curves, secret, wet, hot places, meant nothing when the man was inside him. Instead hard muscle, pain and a bruising grip took their place, but the end result was still the same.

The position, because of the difference in height between them, didn't seem optimal for Slade, though, so after only a few thrusts, Robin was pushed down on the ground instead, on his back. He fought briefly again, but soon punching the man's arms turned into clutching them, as the criminal set a brutal pace. Robin's legs were spread wide on each side of the man's shoulders, as he was bent almost double. The tears down Robin's cheeks increased with the pleasure. He hated that Slade could do this to him, could make him _like_ it, especially here, in Gotham. He tried to bite his lips to make the surging feeling go away, but he couldn't escape it; it mercilessly swept him up in its mind-numbing explosion, and, as he cried out, he felt the now familiar feeling of getting filled by Slade's seed.

Before the man could get up, something kicked him off of the teen, and a black snarling shadow landed between them.

"Robin, are you- oh, god," the words were said in a low voice, filled with dread.

Robin stared up at his mentor, too shocked to cover himself up.

"You… you raped him?" Batman growled and turned towards Slade.

The criminal, still maskless, smirked as he tucked himself in, apparently in no hurry at all.

"Hardly. He liked it. I see the evidence splattered all over his stomach," Slade let the Dark Knight know.

Robin snapped out if his stunned state and scrabbled to cover himself up.

"Robin?" The teen heard the disbelief in his mentor's voice, but couldn't find the presence of mind to deny Slade's claim.

"I… he… he didn't rape me."

Maybe Slade had. Robin _knew_ he hadn't wanted it, but he claimed that _every _time, and still he kept coming back, kept seeking the man out. He only had himself to blame here, it was his fault. If he hadn't been so weak, so foolish, so… _wrong_.

"I don't care." Batman's statement was followed by an attack which almost felled the criminal, but the element of surprise was short-lived. The guardian of Gotham was the first to draw blood, but Slade retaliated a second later. They fought without weapons and it was surprisingly even. Slade might have meta-human strength and senses, reducing his reaction time to almost nothing, but Batman was fuelled by a fury which just wouldn't let him back down.

The sound of Batman's ribs cracking had Robin on his feet, throwing himself into the deadly fight. He almost got killed too, but instead the Dark Knight took a hit and went down. Slade raised a foot and placed his heavy boot on the man's throat.

"No!" Robin cried out, almost able to hear the expected snap.

"No? Why shouldn't I ensure that you won't run away to him again?" Slade asked innocently.

The mercenary was pressing so hard on Batman's neck that Robin could see that his mentor was struggling to breathe, and was just barely able to stay conscious.

"I… I'm sorry…" the teen said.

"Oh, I know," Slade smirked. "But you weren't so sorry a moment ago… why don't you tell your 'daddy' what we have been up to lately?"

When Robin hesitated Slade leaned a bit more on the other man's neck.

"We- we fight!" Robin said hurriedly.

"…aaaand?" the criminal asked, easing off just slightly.

"You… you raped me," Robin continued.

"Yes, perhaps. And you called the police? Your mentor? The JL?"

"No…"

"Because you liked it?"

"No!"

"Go on, Robin. Tell him the truth… or the last thing he'll hear you say will be a lie."

"Wait… I… yes… I… I went back… and… and I liked it… " Robin admitted weakly.

"Better… and what did you like?"

Robin glared at the man, hating him for his cruelty, but he knew he had to go on, knew that Slade would not be satisfied with anything less.

"I… liked it when you fucked me."

"You enjoyed sucking me off too, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Maybe you'd like to show Batman how much?"

The teen took a frightened step back and the Dark Knight made a weak gurgling sound of protest.

"Please… no… Slade, please!" Robin begged, fresh tears prickling his eyes.

"Oh, I think you should… or he'll never understand what we have, will you, Batman?" Slade asked the man whose lips had turned slightly blue. "Come here, boy… I need to be cleaned up anyway…"

Robin was made to kneel next to his mentor's head and lean across his body to open Slade's pants. He briefly entertained the thought of trying to tackle the man to the ground, just to get him away from Batman, but his mentor was weakened by the fight already, and with Slade's amazing reflexes the man would probably know that the attack was coming even before Robin did. And, if it failed, Batman would die. Robin was sure of it.

The hero soon held his nemesis hard cock in his hands, stroking it, trying to surreptitiously use his hands to clean it off. He couldn't see any traces of himself on it, but the thought of where it had just been still made his stomach turn. Nevertheless, he had no choice. While refusing to look down, trying to forget that his beloved mentor and father-figure was right there, Robin parted his lips and let the head slide into his mouth.

"No, no, Batman, I want you to watch this… if you do, I'll be nice to your little sidekick… if not, I'll make him deep throat me… it almost killed him the first time… maybe we should find out if he has gotten any better? No? You'll watch then? Good…"

Robin tried his best to please the man, the only thought in his mind being that it would be over quickly if he did.

"He's amazing, my little bird…" Slade purred after a while. Robin knew the man was holding back, trying to drag out the teen's humiliating punishment. "You should try this Bruce, you really should…"

"No!" Robin pulled his head back and stared at the man. "No! No, don't make me!"

"Oh, don't you worry, my boy… as long as you please me, I won't share you…" the man smirked. "But you're not pleasing me right now…"

Robin quickly went back to work after the not-so-subtle warning.

It took fifteen minutes for the man to come. By then Robin's jaw was aching, and he was struggling to breathe almost as much as Batman.

"Good boy," Slade told him after Robin had licked him clean and tucked him back in. "Now, I'll see you tomorrow night, in Jump, at the top the Wayne Enterprises building… and if you decide to continue to hide out here, I'll start sending you the heads of your friends until you change your mind."

With that the criminal took a step back, and, within a moment, he was gone, swallowed by the night.

Robin gave a dry sob, trying to stop his body to curl in on itself. He then felt a hand clutching his arm.

"We'll… get… him…" Batman rasped, slowly regaining his normal color as he gulped down air into his abused lungs.

"No… he'll…. He'll strike back…" the teen said brokenly. "He'll see you coming… he'll…"

"We'll find a way."

"No! No, I'll…_ I'll _find a way… _I'll _deal with it… I… I have to go back."

"Don't-"

"I have to." Robin got to his feet and backed away. "Thank you, but… it's my fault." The young hero turned and ran, heading towards his hidden motorcycle. He would head back to the Batcave and take the T-jet home again. It would be a long flight but he had to go. He had an appointment to keep, or he'll live to regret it.

While swinging over a rooftop, he wondered what would happen if he would just let go. Just fall. But deep inside he knew that, even if he was dead and far beyond the reach of Slade's rage, the man would take it out on everyone he loved. No. Death would be an easy escape, but he didn't deserve one. After all, it was his fault.

_The End_

* * *

A/N: Oh, what a fluffy, happy, funny story! Yaaay! ;)

Tinclay told me in a PM I just read, to stop bitching about being busy and just get writing… (she had no idea about this when she wrote that) so I'll try… ;) as I said, though, I'm not taking requests, but, as Tinclay did, you are always very welcome to send me random ideas. If I like them, and if the blot-bunny bites, I'll write them. Probably at work. Which means short ideas are better. I'm more into the more serious, deeper things at the moment, but send me anything.

I will probably find quite a bit of time to write at work this summer… I'm slowly getting more and more to do, but that doesn't change the fact that I'll be at work during the time where almost everyone else is on vacation… now, don't take me wrong, I'm not a horrible person, I always put work first and I work HARD… maybe if I worked slower, I'd get less time over? Anyway, there's a limit to the things I can do, and I'm still waiting for the IT-department to give me access to some systems and for some training-courses… So try not to blame me TOO much, because at least I'm writing Sladin! ;)

/W


	105. Just Do It

A/N: this is a short one, but that's just as well, because it's going to be very hard to read… most of it is one, long rant…

Freestanding, no warnings.

**Just Do It**

Robin was… somewhat annoyed.

"They are all driving me _mad_! If they are not complaining about working too hard, they are complaining about_ me_ working too hard, like you shouldn't take crime seriously! Yes, I stay up all night sometimes, but that's the only way to get anything done! Work during the day and you have to duck stank-balls, get attacked by some strange Tamaranian dinner-ingredients or generally just have to have your ears plugged due to the noise! Damn, the _NOISE_! And then BB wants to play videogames, or complain about Cy beating him at them, an if not, it's _Cy _yelling that BB is cheating. If _they_ are quiet then _Star _is hanging over my shoulder, asking about everything and trying to get me to go out with her or whatever they do on her planet. I just _can't _get her to understand that I like _guys_! I mean, it's not that I mind girls that much, but she is just….. _Gah!_ I want to say annoying, but she's so _sweet_ as well, I mean she doesn't mean any _harm_! I almost wish she _did _sometimes… would make her one hell of a lot more interesting if you know what I mean… and don't even start about my 'dark side', okay? Raven, then, well, she doesn't _say_ much, but the way she _looks_ at you! I like her, really I do, but if she's not trying to make me drink tea or meditate, she has that look like she knows exactly what I do in my spare time… yes, I mean _you_… and okay, 'getting _done_ by', then… sheesh, you really like to mark words… still, at least you aren't nagging me all the time or treating me like a kid, like Batman! He still insists on reports every month! I mean, I've been the leader of the Titans for a few years now; what the hell is he expecting to go wrong? Most criminals in this place are jokes anyway… sometimes when they appear in their stupid little badly fitting costumes I just wanna tell them to try their worst and leave them to it. They wouldn't make it across the street anyway… The only one somewhat interesting is Red X, present company excluded, of course… He's cocky that one… I wonder how the heck he got into our vault? If I find out that you had anything to do with it… well… you won't like it. Still, the whole Red X-thing has Cy wanting to probe me every time he appears, to make sure I'm _me_… pervert… it really damaged their trust in me, that stunt, and that annoys me too! I mean how childish do you have to _be_ to not realize that sometimes you have to play on the other team to reach your goals! Cyborg even joined the _H.I.V.E_ for a while, and yeah, we all _knew_ about it, but I couldn't let them in on the Red X thing… guess I'm possessive, huh? Well, all the other villains are idiots. Brother Blood can be dangerous… a bit mad, that one, but he moved to Steel City, which is great… should send him a card… All the others though… if my team at least could act like adults _part _of the day…"

"Good thing you have me, then…"

Robin frowned down on the smirking man.

"Slade… just shut up and suck."

_The End._

* * *

A/N: yes, I know I've mentioned this before, but I had to use it again… The last line, that is, which is supposed to be a quote from a gay porno, at least that's what a Swedish stand-up comedian claims…

And, no, I don't think Robin got away with that one… but I also think he was too far into his rant to realize what he was saying… ;)

Another shortish drabble is coming up, and yes (again), I AM working on longer ones and on 2061… I have a 5 day holiday now so I hope to be able to update some! I like to prove that I'm still alive… ;)


	106. Bragging Rights

A/N: **cadillacslim3** reviewed the last drabble hoping that the next one, that is, this, would be longer and sexier… and it is! Slightly longer and slightly sexier, at least… ;)

It stems from a sexuality-discussion **Tinclay** and I had (about whether Slade or Robin would be more prone to be gay), but don't expect any darkness or any greatness… this is COMPLETELY pointless, I'm afraid…

Freestanding and no warnings

* * *

**Bragging Rights**

"I'm not gay, you know…" Robin told him.

Slade looked down at the young man, somewhat surprised. He had just fucked the hero, and Robin hadn't seemed to mind at all. Quite the opposite. The stickiness between their bodies was proof enough.

"You're not?" the man said and rolled off, propping himself up on an elbow next to the supposedly straight teen. They were in Titan's Tower, in Robin's room, and the teen had let him in himself, which added to the absurdity of the claim.

"No… I mean, I didn't grow up lusting after_ Batman_ or anything…" the young man shuddered a little at the thought, "and I've been around some handsome men in my day… never felt the need to throw myself down on my back with my legs in the air before…"

"Like with me?" Slade smirked. He liked the thought of having that effect on the boy.

"Umm… yes," Robin admitted with a little shrug, and reached out to caress Slade's chest with his hands. "You are… different… exciting… dangerous…You make me want you."

"Glad to hear it."

"You didn't drug me or anything, did you?"

"Do you think I'd admit it if I had?"

"Maybe. To brag." The Titan didn't seem particularly worried about the possibility, though, and there was no real accusation in his voice.

"That _would_ be a reason to brag…" Slade admitted. "Might put it in my newsletter…"

Robin chuckled.

"So, what does your scoreboard look like, then?" he then asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Men and women? How many of each?" Robin's finger was circling one of Slade's nipples, flicking it teasingly.

"Mostly women, a few men."

"Top or bottom?" the teen asked and kissed the nipple in apology for a particularly hard flick.

"Mostly top."

"_MOSTLY_?" Robin gasped, his eyes wide. It was clearly not the answer he expected.

"I was young and curious once too," Slade said, enjoying the feeling of the young hero's body pressing up closer to his.

"Not curious anymore?" the teen asked hopefully.

"Not very, no."

"Ummm… have you ever… bottomed with a woman?"

Slade laughed one of his rare, amused, laughs.

"What a kinky little mind you have, Robin. No. I haven't."

"I wonder what it would be like…"

"With a strap-on?"

"Yeah…" the teen breathed, while he, without seeming to notice it, pushed their groins together.

"Maybe you should consider that fact that you might _be_ gay," Slade snorted. "Women are for fucking."

"You are _such_ a chauvinist," the teen muttered, but the words were followed up by kisses and licks up Slade's shoulder and throat.

"No, I don't believe that all men are superior to women, I believe that _I _am superior to everyone_ else_."

"That's… _worse_."

"No, it's the _truth_." Slade claimed and received a little bite on his earlobe.

"_Why_ do I let you hang around after sex?" Robin sighed.

"Because you are hoping for an encore… and congratulations, you are about to get one," the man grinned and got on top of the hero again.

"Hmmm… guess I can't do anything but spread my legs again, then…" Robin faked a sigh and did just that.

"That's right," the man nodded, appreciating that Robin knew the rules.

"Seems I'm rather good at making _you_ want _me_ as well…" the teen purred rather smugly and lifted his hips to rub their crotches together again.

"You are. Perhaps _I_ should be the one wondering about drugs?" the man smirked.

"I'd admit to_ that_ in an instant… how I tricked the mighty Deathstroke the Terminator to sleep with me… that wouldn't just go in a newsletter; I'd make_ posters_."

"I'd forgive you. You would have even _more_ reason to brag after all."

"Oh, fuck me already… I prefer your grunting to your mindless blabbering," Robin snorted and wrapped his legs around the man's waist. "You never even say thank you."

"You don't either," Slade pointed out. Robin was still very slick so the man could easily push into him.

"We're… not very… polite people, are we?" the teen gasped, the stretching still overwhelming him a little.

"Oh, you have _much_ better conduct than I have," Slade admitted.

"Really? I mean… sure! How come?" the teen asked, wriggling a bit to find the perfect angle.

"Well, when we have sex, you say 'please' a lot. And you ask nicely. 'Please, Slade, fuck me harder' for example," the man claimed, fucking the hero with slow, languid strokes.

"I was taught to be polite to old people," Robin smirked cheekily.

"Are you hoping to end up over my knee?"

"Yes."

"This is going to be a long night."

"If you manage to stay awake, maybe you can dedicate a _whole _newsletter to it?" Robin smirked and then yelped as Slade decided to punish him by fucking him harder.

"Only if I think you're worth it," the man growled.

"Just you wait…" Robin gasped and threw his arms around the man's neck, pulling him down for an almost brutal kiss. "You'll be bragging about _this _night for the rest of your life.…"

_The End_

* * *

A/N See? Pointless. Would you like some 2061 next? Let me know, I'll try very hard to work on it as I'm on a short holiday, but encouragement is nice! I always cave under pressure, you know, so the more people who tells me they want something, the more likely it is that I'm bullied into doing it… ; ) … not that you should use that information for evil…


	107. Vegetarian Delights

A/N: It's the 12'th of June (at least in Sweden) so happy B-day **Pri-thePuppeteer**! (Who also shares a b-day with my oldest cat Ramses, who's ten today! Happy b-day, my big boy!) This was wished for a long time ago… well, not EXACTLY this, because I want to make it clear that this is all the doing of my sick mind, not Pri's… though we have been talking about this kink for a while… ;)

**This story really should have warnings**. It should. But I'm not putting any up. It deals with a kink I quite like but has never written before. It's not for everybody, but I set it up so that you will be able to guess what it is very quickly (hopefully) and then run away screaming if you so wish. If you don't, that's your own fault.

It also has some darker themes, but I'm not sure if they are worth any warnings… I don't think so, because I think you can very well read this as a kind of parody, of sorts, and therefore not take it seriously. _Please_, don't take it seriously. Tread carefully, however, and please tell me if I was wrong or right about not putting a dark-warning on this… that way I'll learn until next time!

I'm strangely excited, hoping there is a bit of a shock-factor in this, but you guys read bestiality and loved it, so I don't know… ;)

* * *

**Vegetarian Delights**

"My Sekstooj is gone!" Starfire shouted as she flew out into the Titan's living-room, where Robin was busy dusting for fingerprints, Cyborg was at the computer hammering at the keys like crazy, Beast Boy, it the form of a blood-hound, was sniffing around the floor and Raven was doing something mystical involving tracing auras. They all stopped what they were doing at their friend's cry, however.

"Y-your what?" Robin stuttered.

"My Sekstooj! Do you not remember? You ate some the night before last!"

The whole team suddenly had skin color matching Beast Boy's.

"Wait. Do you mean that plant?" Raven asked, remembering a plate of wriggling rubbery spaghetti-thin vines.

"Yes, my Sekstooj-plant!" Starfire nodded. "Slade stole it!"

This, at least, was not an outrageous claim. The Titans had returned from a mission to find their security-system breeched, but the cameras had picked out a very familiar figure before they went black. They were now trying to find out what the man had done inside, and they feared everything from computer-viruses and hidden cameras to bombs. Slade stealing a plant, however, was rather unexpected.

"Why would the dude want a plant?" Beast Boy, back in his normal shape, asked.

"Beats me…" Robin growled. "Starfire, was it dangerous?"

"No, certainly not! Well, if it does not grow big."

"And… how quickly does it grow?"

"Oh, you will have to cut it nightly," Starfire said and then looked worried. "Do you think that Slade knows of this?"

"Well, the guy knows a lot, but gardening? Sure wanna see _that_…" Cyborg snorted.

"I say just leave the dude to it!" Beast Boy said. "Let the plant eat him!"

"The Sekstooj does not eat. It expels melting-ooze when it feels in danger," Starfire explained. "Everyone avoids the big ones because of this. Apart from the Boorlags."

"And the Boorlags are?" Raven asked.

"They are alike to… oh, alike to earth-monkeys! Big ones!" the alien said and held a hand a bit over her head to show the height.

"Right. And they aren't afraid of the Se… Of the plants?" Robin asked, taking notes.

"Quite not. They live among them. The Sekstoojs protects them and the Boorlags help spread their seeds."

"I see…." Robin said and scribbled this down to. "So the seeds catch in their fur? Or do they eat them and spread the seeds in their waste?"

"I am not sure. It was never explained to me," Starfire said and looked sad. "Tamaran is a truly glorious place, but I do not know everything."

"That's okay, Star, there are lots of animals and plants on earth I'm sure none of us have ever even _heard_ of," Robin shrugged.

"Oh? What are they called please?" the alien asked.

"Err… I don't _know_… that's the _point_…" the leader mumbled. "So, anyway, we have to find this thing before it grows too big and then destroy it. If we are very lucky it might think that humans are Boorlags, but we must be careful. Cyborg, you should stay behind and get the security up and running, the rest of us will split up and go looking. BB, I need your best nose on this!"

"Woof!" the changeling barked.

"Great. Titans GO!"

* * *

Unfortunately, they didn't find anything, and it was three weeks until they did.

Actually, the rats told them where it was. Or rather, the citizens whose homes and businesses were suddenly invaded by sewer-rats, did.

"Something is disturbing the animals, scaring them above ground. It seems to be happening in the city center mainly," Robin explained, pointing at a map. "We can't be sure what it is, it might not be the plant and Slade at all, but as you know there are a lot of interesting targets for him around there. Not only banks but also technological companies and the CIA have a secret office there too.

"Really? I didn't know that!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Because it's secret," Robin smirked. "I noticed them and stopped by to say hi a while back. Kinda embarrassing for them; they thought they were being so clever. Anyway, it's there, and it needs to be protected too. If it_ is_ the plant, Slade has probably left it as a diversion, so he's most likely not around, but _act_ as if he is, and send an alarm-signal the moment you spot _anything_. We have a big area to cover, and both the sewers and the subway, so we have to split up and do it. The trackers should let us find each other quickly, though… Questions? No? Then, Titan's GO!"

* * *

Robin had been in the sewers for hours, not spotting a thing, and the reports from the others were just as depressing.

"We'll give it another hour, guys. If we haven't found anything by then, we'll meet above ground and compare notes," Robin told his team over the intercom.

"Can we get pizza?" Beast Boy, of course, asked.

"We're in the sewers, man! How the heck can you even _think_ of pizza?" Cyborg exclaimed.

"_I'm_ not, _I'm_ in the subway!" BB defended himself.

"Smell-wise, the sewer wins, but only by a little…" Raven muttered.

"It is fascinating!" Starfire said from her end of the sewers. "All the glorious things I have seen! The colors of the-"

"Yes, yes, see you all in an hour, unless something comes up, okay?" Robin interrupted. "Robin out."

The teen hero stood frowning for a while. The rats were coming up all over this area, so whatever was disturbing them, _had_ to be here. Still, they had searched almost the whole, dirty, underbelly of Jump City… Suddenly the teen snapped his fingers. Of course! This sewer-system was rather new, the oldest parts were no more than about fifty years. Before then the city's waste had been led through other routes, straight down into the ocean, mainly by a natural, underground river. That had now dried up, thanks to a dam, and been re-led through a power-station. The riverbed and the old man-built sewers should still be there, though, the question was _where_?

It didn't take long for Robin to find them. Part of a wall of the sewer had crumbled, or been knocked down, and it led to another narrow path, which Robin followed carefully. So far there were no real signs. The ground was a bit sticky, and there was something strange with the light… Robin had two powerful flash-lights, one on his belt and one in his hand, but… Robin turned the one in his hand off. As he suspected, he didn't need it. Something made the walls and floor glow, faintly at first, but as Robin shielded his other light source, the surrounding light got stronger.

He looked closer. It was some kind of slime, and fluorescent algae and things were not unheard of on earth, so this might very well be natural. He walked further in, carefully looking around. He _suspected_ that the slime was from the plant, but he thought it was unnecessary to alert his friends until he was sure. A second late he _was _sure, but he had also lost the ability to call for help.

A spray of blue goo hit him in the stomach, and immediately his belt, with all its contents, started to melt away.

"What the-?" Robin exclaimed. Even his cape was melting where the slime had hit it, and that was more or less indestructible. His tights didn't stand a chance either, but as the acidic fluid reached his skin, it only turned slight warm. He was half naked, a bit more than half, to be honest, but streaking through the streets of Jump must be better than to stick around, Robin decided. His attacker, however, didn't want him to leave.

The teen gave a startled yelp as something slimy wound itself around his ankle. He kicked out, freeing himself, but a moment later he was surrounded. It was the plant, no doubt about _that_, but Starfire had been right when she said that it grew quickly. Vines were coming at him from all angles, some as thick as his leg, some as slim as shoelaces, but all very determined not to let him escape.

Tamaranian plants were very different from the earth-variety, that much Robin had learned, not only from Starfire's cooking, but from his visit to her planet. Beast Boy had been very troubled by the fact that the food presented to him as vegetarian, tended to _move_. Actually many dishes did, as Starfire's people seemed to prefer 'live' food, something that might seem barbaric, although the only difference from eating a raw carrot on earth, was that the carrot didn't try to slither off the plate. Come to think of it, the Tamaranians were not, perhaps, the most gentle of people anyway.

As far as Robin had concluded, however, most plants on that planet were, in fact, a mix of plant and animal, many capable of movement, quickly in some cases, and acting on instinct. They didn't exactly appear intelligent, but they seemed to have a rudimentary way of learning from their experiences. Robin was trying to teach_ this_ plant not to touch him.

With only his two hands and two feet to beat hundreds of the green, half translucent, slimy creepers away, he was fighting a losing battle. Despite trying to jump and flip over the vines, they were everywhere, and wherever he landed was slick with the plant's emissions, which had now eaten through his boots and most of his top as well. The only thing the plant learned, it seemed, was that once it had looped a vine around a part of the teen, it had to tighten quickly… so it did. Only moments later Robin could only wriggle, and barely that, as the thing had wound itself around his legs and arms.

"In a bit of trouble, Robin?"

The teen gasped and looked up. From what he saw he gasped again, but since his lungs were already full of indrawn breath, the sound was a little strangled.

It was Slade, and the Titan was overpowered by so many realizations at once, that he might have fallen on his butt if the plant hadn't held him up. The first thing Robin realized was that he was naked. In front of _Slade_, who wasn't wearing a mask. Who wasn't wearing much of _anything_, apart from a loincloth. Who had one eye covered by an eye patch. Whose other eye seemed to be gleaming, watching him. Who was naked. And couldn't move. Oh shit.

"Speechless, Robin? How unlike you," the man smirked. "Is it your new, green friend who got your tongue? No? Well, is it presumptuous, then, to think you are gaping because of _me_?"

"I… you…" Robin swallowed. "What is going on here?"

"You already figured_ that_ out, surely? A distraction. Though, to be honest, it's not working very well, since _you_ are distracting _me_…"

"You don't need a plant, just dressing up like Conan the Barbarian kinda does the job…" Robin snorted.

"Why, thank you."

"I didn't mean it as a _compliment_!" the teen blushed. "I meant that you've gone soft in the head!"

"Pity. I was about to compliment your eyes in return," the man shrugged and then gestured to his own attire. "I know it's not fashionable, but at least_ I'm_ decent…" he leered, looking the teen up and down again as if to prove a point.

Robin glared. Finding out his mask was lost was the least of his problems at the moment. He was just glad his eyes hadn't gone with it, and wondered why he wasn't a melting pile of flesh on the ground right now. He knew the man in front of him well enough to know that an explanation would come soon enough, however. Slade loved to show off his knowledge and took every opportunity to 'teach' the young heroes a thing or two. Cyborg had been livid when, while he was stuck in a crashed T-car, Slade had calmly stood on the hood, explaining traction control to him.

"You see," the man, as expected, continued, "in a defensive mood the plant ejects a substance that, as you have noticed, melts anything from metal to plastic and cotton and even some types of rock. However it does not affect skin or hair, at least not of the earth-variety. It's probably quite different for the creatures on Tamaran… so, as I have discovered, it doesn't destroy leather, but in a store-bought leather outfit there is thread, to sew it together, and also, more often than not, zippers, making such garments useless. Hence this loincloth."

"I would have_ loved _to have been here when you found that out…" Robin sneered, now noticing that the eye patch and the cord holding it were also made of leather. "So why doesn't it attack you?" he then growled, hoping to learn something that might free him.

"Oh, it does," Slade said, just as a wrist-thick vine touched his shoulder. The man reacted incredibly fast, grabbed it, and ripped it in two. All the vines close to the man immediately retracted. Robin stared. He had tried the same, but couldn't even rip the thinnest tendrils apart. They were like rubber, and he remembered trying to chew the one's Starfire had served, finding it impossible. He had had to swallow them whole.

The teen couldn't help to feel a bit impressed with the man's strength. A small amount of that must have shown in his eyes, because the man's perpetual smirk widened.

"It mainly leaves me alone now, " Slade continued. "I nurtured it, after all. It kind of knows me. It only tries to rip me apart to be playful. Speaking about that, I wonder why it hasn't done it to you yet… the hobo last week didn't last long at all."

"You… you let it _kill_ someone?" Robin gasped.

"Yes, well… I was curious about what it would do… and it caught the man by itself… I didn't want to take away its toy." The look on the man's face told Robin that the situation was very much the same this time.

More and more vines had started to slide around the teen by now. The plant didn't have any leaves, thorns or any sharp edges. Its only weapons seemed to be its strength and the acid, spit out through an opening at the tips of the blunt vines. The plant had stopped the spitting, but instead the tips were now oozing something else. Instead of the eerie blue, this was a clear, runnier substance.

"Your plant has a cold," Robin muttered.

"I don't think so… although I have no idea what it's doing… it's very fascinating," Slade said, looking somewhat curious.

"You should experience it from my end. Trade places?" the teen asked cheekily.

"I think I'll just observe, thank you," the man chuckled.

Robin was just about to say something defiant back, when a vine lazily slipped over the front of his crotch, along the length of his exposed cock. He yelped and tried to pull back, simply because it felt terrifyingly _good_. Actually, every bit of his skin covered with the new, clear slime, had started to… tingle.

"Hmmm…." the teen heard Slade say. "Say, Robin, your father didn't happen to be a Boorlag, did he?"

"How… how did you know?"

"He _was_?" the man raised an amused eyebrow.

"No, you idiot! How did you know about _Boorlags_?" the teen yelled.

"Robin, Robin, Robin… too lazy to even _open_ a Tamaranian biology-book, are you? Then again, I doubt you read the language. I doubt you can even _speak_ it, which is quite sad, considering that your girlfriend-"

"She's _not my girlfriend_!"

"No, I thought you were drooling a bit too much over me…" the man chuckled smugly.

"No, I- ooh… god…" tens of finger-thick tendrils had now begun to slither over the teen's body, covering him in the goo, which, surprisingly, had a very nice faint flowery scent. They quickly seemed to seek out places which made Robin's spine want to arch, but the spots were very weird, like behind his ears, the sides of his neck, behind his knees, and, for some absurd reason, between his toes and fingers. Other's still, were caressing his chest, curling and uncurling around his nipples, and prodding his innie belly button carefully.

"And you are sure you're not a Boorlag?" the man asked again with a smile on his face, but the look in his eye was much too intense for the teen's liking.

"No!"

"Well, young plants are considered a delicacy… I suppose your team-mate served it to you?"

"Y-yes, but… that was… weeks ago…" Robin growled. He was getting hard! In front of Slade! He suddenly found himself hoping the plant would kill him. The sooner the better. It did something worse; it flipped him on his back, about waist-high in the air.

"Still, it must sense it… something sets you apart… or maybe it just has good taste. No matter… I wonder how far it will go."

"With… what?" Robin struggled against the living restraints, wondering how something so slippery could still hold him. The plant was holding his legs spread open, right in front of Slade. There was no way in hell he would be able to fight the man again, even if he survived this. Maybe he should be a weed exterminator instead. That sounded appropriate.

"I thought you knew about the Boorlags?" the villain said.

"Yes… I… they… live… among the… plants, right?" Robin ground out. "Help… spread their… seeds?"

"Do you know _how_?"

"N-no?"

"Then, I dare say, you're in for a surprise…" the man purred.

Slade had come closer now, but the plant was completely focused on Robin and left him alone. A vine, about as thick as Robin's now melted bo-staff, suddenly swelled a bit and squirted a thicker, cloudy white, substance across the teen's chest and face.

"Ops. Premature ejaculation. Don't worry, it can happen to the best of us…" the man chuckled at the plant, which almost seemed embarrassed for a moment.

"W-what?" Robin stared down at the puddle on his chest and felt some slide down his chin as well. The consistency was a bit like the innards of a tomato, and, like with a tomato, there were lots of small, rounded seeds, all incased in what looked like gel. "What is… how…?"

"You can't guess where they go?" the man leered.

For a moment, Robin really didn't have a clue, but the suggestive tone of the man's voice kick-started his imagination.

"What… no?"

"Oh, yes. Inside you. At both ends, I'd like to add. Several plants on earth has seeds designed to be swallowed and then expelled complete with fertilizer by its 'host'… this Tamaranian species has just taken things a bit… further… It doesn't matter if the seeds are swallowed or… hmmm… 'injected' elsewhere. They prefer the male Boorlags, though, because seeds deposited inside a vagina remains unfertilized… with a male, they just can't miss."

"Get it away from me!" Robin yelled. "Now! Slade, stop fooling around!"

"Nah. I think I'd like to watch," the man smirked. "And you don't seem in any pain, quite the opposite. The Boorlags doesn't only live among these things for the protection, they quite _enjoy_ them too."

"Well, _I'm _not!" the hero snarled. "I-aaahhh… oh… goooood…. m-make it… sssstoooopp…"

"You're a little liar, Robin… although not so little anymore…" the man hummed, and, to the teen's horror, he felt a warm finger running up the side of his length, around which base a tendril had just wound itself.

"You sick fuck!" the Boy Wonder spat.

"Maybe I am… but you are definitely _in_ for one…" the one eyed man grinned evilly.

Robin paled, not only from Slade's words, but from the feeling of light prodding between his cheeks.

"Oh, oh, looks like someone is going to lose his virginity…" the man mocked.

"No! No, stop it! Slade! Please!" Robin begged now, but didn't feel ashamed about it, he was terrified. The weird tingling had only gotten worse as well, it was like it was trying to get his skin to love the touches. Robin didn't_ want_ to love it, though. Not at all.

The prodding got worse and then a vine pushed into his ass. It was only a very thin one, not even as wide as his own pinky finger, and for that, at least, Robin was grateful. He could feel it slither in further, curling and twisting, spreading the tingling slime inside him as well. And that felt _really_ good.

"AAAhhh… nnnnnggnnn!"

"So you liked that, huh? Go figure…" the man chuckled. "Then you will like this other one coming up even more, I suspect."

A second one pushed in as Slade spoke, just as thin, just as wriggly, setting the teen's senses on fire. Robin writhed, moaned and gasped uncontrollably.

"Oh, stop that boy, you are actually making me jealous of your position…" the villain snorted. The teen would have loved to say something clever at that moment, but was too wrapped up in bliss to even hear the remark.

After doing their job, lubricating him and making him pant with pleasure, the feelers retreated, which cleared Robin's mind somewhat, reminding him that he was getting raped. In front of an audience.

"Here comes a bigger one. This is fascinating. I really _should_ be taking notes…" Robin heard Slade say, and glared at the man.

"Do you think you could let go of your cock long enough?" the teen snarled, seeing the man absentmindedly rubbing the front of his tented loin-cloth.

"Good point. I should _record_ my observations instead. It will catch some of your screaming as well, I think…" the man shrugged. "Brace yourself boy, this one means business…"

Robin tensed. Some of the vines were really thick, and he didn't know what Boorlags looked like. Maybe they would be able to take those on, but _he_ sure as hell wouldn't be, and he didn't think the plant was smart enough to realize this. He also couldn't see anything from this angle, which made it even worse.

The one pushing into him turned out to only be about two fingers wide, though, and Robin sent Slade a death glare for scaring him, to which the man only replied with a new smirk.

This vine moved differently from the others. It still pushed far in, like the first had done, twisting and turning until the teen thought it would come out his mouth, but then it started pulsing and swelling slightly. Robin gasped at a sudden weird, slightly cool sensation.

"What's… what's… happening?" he groaned.

"You're being bred of course," his 'enemy in need' told him. "How do you like it?"

Robin was about to snarl something back when a vine pushed itself against his lips. He quickly clamped his teeth shut and turned his head away.

"Aw, that was rude, Robin," the man told him, and leaned over. "It just wants to love you…"

The teen wanted to yell as Slade grabbed his jaw and pushed his fingers into his cheeks. The plant seemed to appreciate the help, and as soon as the hero's teeth parted just a little, a few slim vines pushed in.

"There, I think I've helped out enough," the villain purred and let Robin go. "Who says criminals can't do good deeds?"

"O ucking astad!" the teen slurred. He tried to bite through the vines, but his teeth only sank in without doing any actual damage.

"Fascinating, look at this…" Slade said and touched one of the globs of seed on Robin's chest. "It has thickened… The seeds are activated by body-heat, I guess this is how they make sure they stay in long enough…"

Robin glared bleary at the blob between the man's fingers, which had gone from runny to something looking like thick jelly, though much tougher. The teen's eyes widened at the realization that the slime was actually thickening inside him right now.

Meanwhile, biting at the vines still had absolutely no effect, but at least none of them were trying to slither down his throat. The teen had a feeling that this would change, however, as a larger one approached, dripping its sweet-smelling fluid. Robin was so focused on this threat that he didn't feel the vine in his ass slip out, until it was immediately replaced by a slightly bigger one.

"Uuuuh!" he gasped, and the one at his mouth dashed forward. The plant had to be eager, because it started spilling its seed before it was even fully inside Robin's mouth. The teen fought to breathe through his nose, but reflexes and the shear amount made him swallow. Then again. And again. To his horror the hero discovered that the taste was amazing, better than anything he had ever had.

The vine in his ass had pushed itself in deep enough and now started pulsing, which made Robin bite down on the one in his mouth in surprise. The plant decided to try to sooth him by caressing his balls and cock again, which worked wonders.

He wasn't uncomfortable, the hero realized. The plant held him up and supported him almost tenderly, and if he hadn't been afraid to be split open, and if Slade hadn't been there… well, he could almost see why the Boorlags apparently liked this plant.

The thin feelers had retracted from Robin's mouth, but he hadn't noticed that, and it was still open when another vine took the place of the one that had just finished. This one was a bit too eager for Robin's taste, though, and rammed itself deep down his throat, making the teen's eyes water. It started to pulse at once, filling Robin's stomach directly. Noticing its host didn't like this, the plant tried even more to pleasure him, and Robin writhed from having his nipples teased and cock stroked faster and faster. The world became a blur, and as the vine withdrew from his throat, Robin yelled out and came violently.

Robin blacked out for a moment, and when he came to he had two vines in his ass and one just slipping out from his mouth. Apparently the plant didn't much care for breaks. Robin yelled out as a really thick, blunt vine closed in on his face.

"No! Slade stop it! It's too big!" he begged.

"Hmmm… yes, it will probably split the corners of your mouth open…" the man said thoughtfully. "Would you like it in your ass instead?"

"No! No, keep it away!" Robin snarled.

"Can't do that, I'm afraid… all of the fertile vines need to spill their seed before the mating is over… but I guess I could help… after all, you would look rather ugly with a split face…" The man gripped the vine right before it tried to force itself into the teen's mouth, and held it still. "Well, you have to do_ your_ part, Robin. Suck it."

He wanted to curse and yell, but if this was ever going to be over… He closed his eyes, trying to pretend that Slade wasn't there, and fastened his lips to the slimy, leaking tip, thanking his stars that it at least tasted good. The plant was easily convinced, but Robin didn't swallow more than he had to. He was starting to feel full. Everywhere.

"You seem surprisingly good at that… Would you like to try me?" Slade chuckled.

"Don't even think about it!" Robin snarled.

"You are so ungrateful… maybe I shouldn't help you again…" the man above him smirked.

Robin's eyes darter around. Another thick one seemed to be closing in on his ass.

It was a matter of swallowing his pride, but, on the other hand, Robin didn't have that much more left.

"O… Okay…I'll… I'll do it, just don't let it…" he panted. Even though he had just come, the plant had somehow managed to make him hard again, and was very friendly indeed.

"No, I think you need to learn a lesson," Slade told him, just as the thick vine started to push against the teen's entrance.

"Wha- no!" the hero yelled. "I'll suck you off, you bastard, just get… it… Nnnn… god…. I… so… close..." Robin didn't know what the damn vine was doing, but it seemed to mold itself so that the part entering him was thinner and then it swelled out again inside him. It was scary and felt fantastic all at once. The teen groaned and pushed against the intrusion, suddenly wanting more of it inside him, and, as it started pulsing, he came again, just as hard as before. Robin was sure he felt his stomach swell this time.

"You seemed to enjoy that lesson a bit too much," his enemy grumbled. "Maybe I should let you swallow the next one."

Robin tiredly shook his head. A slimmer vine had taken the big one's place, and a slightly bigger one was pushing in beside it. Robin groaned, but it didn't really hurt, quite the opposite. He was getting hard again. Fortunately the plant only seemed to have a few bigger vines that were used for mating, most of them were two, or three fingers wide. The really thick ones were used for supporting him and the plant itself, as well as holding him still, and the thinnest ones caressed his body and prepared him, providing the tingling slick oil. Still the Boorlags must have wider mouths than humans, because another big one was showing its interest, butting against Robin's lips.

The teen turned his head away, but the slim creepers were immediately there, prying and wriggling between his lips and teeth, forcing his mouth open.

"-lade! Leese!" Robin begged, his eyes wide with fear as they darted from the vine to the man.

"If I do this, you will let me have you…" the man purred. "Any way I want."

"Eess!" the teen yelled in panic just before the thick stem started to spread his lips wider and wider until it hurt.

"Good decision," Slade said and took a hold of the vine before it could really hurt the teen.

This one was a bit harder to please, and Robin had to lick and suck the tip for quite a while until it finally gave up its load.

"There… it's… your... turn…" the teen half growled at Slade when it was done.

"I think I'll try this end first…" the man smirked and, without further warning, rammed his cock into the hero's ass.

Robin cried out. Slade wasn't as wide as the thickest vine, but he was bigger than most of the others, and he was also hot. The plant was cool, no more than room temperature, but Robin had gotten used to that. Being filled by something warm-blooded now, almost felt like it burned. Another difference was that Slade _fucked_ him, where the plant only pulsated. Robin gasped with each thrust until his mouth was crammed full again. The plant seemed agitated at not having any access to his ass, and fucked his throat harder again. Robin tried pleading with the man to stop it, but Slade merely smirked and enjoyed the show.

A while later the plant had managed to annoy Slade enough so that the man pulled out, however.

"Fuck him, then…" Robin heard him mutter as a vine took the cock's place. "Tamaranian plants have clearly never heard of sharing."

"Poor you!" Robin spat.

"No, I'll just finish in your mouth, " the man shrugged and circled the teen until he reached the temporarily unoccupied end. "Do a good job, or I'll leave… and I don't think you want that."

Robin didn't. He really didn't want to be left alone with the alien plant, because, even though Slade had let it do pretty much what it pleased with him, the teen still had hopes that the man wouldn't let it kill him.

Slade's shaft was covered with the now familiar slime, but it still tasted different, and the texture felt strange as well. The teen licked and sucked as well as he could, though, while Slade lazily batted the vines away. The man lasted much longer than the plant and fucked his mouth too, making Robin's jaws ache. When he finally came, his seed was surprisingly salty and bitter, not at all like the plant's, but, of course, Slade made the hero swallow nonetheless.

Robin eagerly opened his mouth for the next vine, just to make the taste go away. Slade, who seemed satisfied, just chuckled and backed off, letting the plant toy with Robin freely once more.

The teen soon shuddered through another orgasm, and started to feel faint. Faint and very, very full. The vines didn't penetrate him as deeply anymore; they couldn't. The gel-like substance had filled him up. Robin tried to spit out as much of the loads in his mouth as possible, feeling like he had eaten two pizzas all by himself. He couldn't do anything about his ass, though, or when the vines pushed down his throat.

He should be scared, he should be in pain, but instead he was feeling sluggish and strangely content. He even whined a bit when there were no more vines coming. The plant had slowly let him go, and he was sprawled on top of the soft coils in what could only be describes as a perverted food coma.

"It's dead."

"Huh?"

"The plant. They breed and then they die… well… seems like a nice way to go. Now… what to do with _you_…?" Slade asked himself.

Before the man could make up his mind, a high voice reached them.

"Robin! Roooobiiiiiiiin!" The voice was soon joined by others.

"Looks like your friends are here. Well, I'm going to run a little errand while you are busy trying to explain what happened here…" the man smirked. "But I'll see you around, Robin… I can't wait to have more…_ fun_… with you."

The teen didn't even have the energy to answer, but, as the calls came closer, he gathered all his strength and slowly rolled to his knees, before struggling to his feet. His stomach really _was_ distended, though he would probably be able to hide it with a bulky t-shirt. Not that he had any clothes. At all.

"Shit…" Robin mumbled as he hobbled toward the voices, and the opening in the wall they came from.

"Titans! Stay back!" he yelled. "There's no trouble, just stay back!"

"Dude, what's going on?" Beast Boy answered.

"Just a moment, is Raven there?"

"Yes?" Cyborg's voice echoed back at him, "we all are. Why?"

"Err… Rae, could I borrow your robe?"

"My robe?"

"Yeah, it's the plant, I've killed it," Robin squirmed as he told them, but, in a way, he _had_. He had fucked it to death. "But it sprayed some kind of acid and that melted… well… _everything_… just levitate it through, will you?"

"Sure," Raven said, while the others burst out in questions and comments, "But wash it before you return it, please."

"You might want to _burn_ it, actually…" Robin muttered as the robe came floating towards him, encased in Raven's black energy.

As soon as he was decent, he let the others through.

"Gross, major cleanup in aisle three…" Beast Boy burst out. "Want me to sniff around for Slade?"

"No! No, he was here alright, but he left as I was... winning…" the leader told his team. "We should leave."

"AAAAHHH!" Starfire suddenly yelled out and clutched her hand, where blisters were now covering her fingers. "Be careful of the stinging blue goo!"

"What, _this_?" Beast Boy said, showing his hands covered with the stuff, since he hadn't been able to resist poking at it.

"Huh, maybe that stuff only hurt Tamaranians?" Cyborg said in a moment of brilliance. He then yelled as he noticed some of his metal-hand melting where he had touched the stuff as well.

"Fascinating," Raven said in a tone that reminded Robin too much of Slade.

He really should have his team go after the man, but, the fact was; he needed help to get home. And some residue of blue goo on his skin, was slowly eating through Raven's robe.

"Let's just get out of here... I need a shower," Robin mumbled. "Badly." And research. He needed to do research.

After a shower which required scraping dry slime off to get to his skin, Robin waddled to the computer. He badly needed to go to the bathroom, but he soon found out that he wouldn't be able to, not for twenty four hours.

Robin had found the Tamaranian biology-book Slade had mentioned, in the private digital library of the Martian Manhunter, and thankfully, he could run it through a translation-program. He hoped J'onn wouldn't mind the hacking, or rather, he hoped he wouldn't_ notice_.

Time was of the essence, however, and he didn't want to answer questions right now.

He was grateful to find out that the seeds would be dispelled by themselves, and not swell, as he had feared. He had a rather tricky problem, though… he couldn't really flush the seeds, or the whole city might be littered with plants soon enough. Robin didn't know if they would actually be able to survive, he wasn't really a Boorlag, after all. Still, he couldn't risk it… which meant that the T-jet's portable toilet got mysteriously moved to Robin's quarters.

* * *

A day later the Boy Wonder was on his bed, groaning. Now he started to understand why pregnant women were actually looking _forward_ to labor. It wasn't because they wanted the _kid_; they just wanted to get it _over_ with… Despite being bloated and uncomfortable, his body was _still_ racked by occasional, sudden orgasms, which were freaking him out more than being pleasant, since suddenly going cross-eyed and gooey-brained was scary.

He had claimed to be busy with research when he had locked himself in his room, and his team had readily accepted this, as it wasn't that uncommon. Had he told them that he was sick or hurt, though, he knew he would be hauled to the sick-bay, and he didn't want to explain the scans.

Grunting, he turned on his other side just as his computer screen suddenly flickered into life.

"So have you become a mother yet?" his most hated enemy asked with an amused smirk on his unmasked face.

"Shut… the hell… up!" Robin groaned. "How did you override the system? My computer was shut off!"

"That's for me to know and for you to desperately _wish_ you knew…" the man said airily.

"If I could get up, I would pull the damn plug…" the teen muttered, but was really too tired to bother. "Oh… god…I… aaahh!"

"Did you just come?" the man asked, looking somewhat baffled.

"Guess not everything is in the book," the teen growled.

"Fascinating."

"Stop _saying_ that!"

"Want me to come over and hold your hand for the big event?"

"I'd only hold your hand if you chopped it off and sent it to me," the hero let Slade know.

"Hmmm… which one?"

"Shut up."

"It's close now, though, according to my calculations," the man pointed out.

"Take your calculations and shove- Oh god."

"Yes?"

"Oh, GOD!"

"Yes, I can hear you, what is it?"

Robin, however, had stumbled to his feet and was breaking the world record in sprint on his way to the bathroom. The stuff inside him, which had consisted of a very firm jelly, had suddenly turned into a liquid. All of it. At once. Robin _just_ made it to the portable toilet.

"Oh fuck, let me die…" he gasped as his bowels emptied rather loudly and explosively.

"I have a feeling congratulations are in order…" he heard Slade say. Thankfully there was no screen in the bathroom, and the man couldn't see him from here. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Shut the fuck UP!" Robin repeated as yet another million or so seeds burst out, accompanied by a now rather smelly fluid. This was the worst case of the runs he had ever had, and _he_ used to like Gotham hot-dogs.

"So touchy. I assume you have thought of the peril of releasing the seeds down the drain?"

"Trust me, they will all be destroyed shortl-nnnngghhh!"

"You won't consider sending me a few?"

"Not… on... your… life."

"Pity. Well, I'll leave you to it then. Have a lovely afternoon, Robin, and, as I said, I will be seeing you again…"

"When you do, I'll poke your eye out!"

"You are just touchy because you're in labor. You'll miss me soon enough." The man almost sounded like he believed it.

Robin could hear the computer turn off and whimpered as his stomach cramped again. Slade might be right; this might very well take the rest of the afternoon.

God, he hated Tamaranian plants.

_The End._

* * *

A/N: -cough- maybe I should have left the story a bit earlier, but I just KNEW people would ask what happened with the seeds… ;) So, of course, I went very graphic. Sorry. ... this is not a

Sooo… errmm… not traumatized are you? If so, it's your own fault, you should have been able to tell what kind of kink this was within the first few lines… When thinking about Tentacle sex (which was nice) the only thing I could come up with was a Tamaranian plant… I just had NO other ideas…

And about the dark thing, if you are one of my more sensitive readers (I have a few of you) and you read this story, did you think I should have put stronger warnings on it? I mean TECHNICALLY it's non-con, but it's also so… SILLY that… well, you tell me, okay?

And again, Happy B-day Pri! I hope you enjoyed it!


	108. Communicator Tattletale

A/N: this idea came from **Penneay** and I thought it was kinda funny…. Freestanding, PWP, a little silly, perhaps, and no need for pillows to hug… ;)

This will be another quick POV-shifter so buckle up!

Oh, and it's **SladinX.**

* * *

**Communicator Tattletale**

"Incoming call from Robin, guys!" Cyborg yelled, gathering the rest of the Titans in front of the large screen in the living-room. "What's up?" he added as he answered the call. "Trouble?"

"Hi," Robin answered as he appeared on the screen, "No, everything's quiet, nothing to worry about. I'm just calling to let you know that I'll go off duty for an hour."

"Why, dude? You're not gonna have pizza are ya?" Beast Boy asked jealously.

"No, BB, I promise. I'm going to meditate, so I'm turning the com off, but you can still override it if there's an emergency."

"About that, how's it workin'?" Cyborg asked.

"Just fine, I've been all over town and the signal is strong all over," Robin said. "You did a really good job, Cy. I'm still getting used to the new positions of the buttons, but I think we have a winner. Why don't you start working on new communicators for the others as well?"

"Will do!" the metal teen grinned.

"Great. I'll be back in about one and a half hours… see you!"

The call had barely ended before another one came through.

"It's Robin again…" Cyborg said, frowning. "Hi, man, did you forget something? Robin?" The screen was dark, and the sound coming through sounded a bit muffled.

"Yeah, that's how long the new communicator worked…" Beast Boy grinned.

"Shut up, veggie-brain," the older male snorted.

"Don't fight, friends!" Starfire interrupted them. "Robin! Robin, why are you in the dark?"

"I think he pocket-dialed," Raven said calmly.

"So did you call your little friends?"

The new voice shut all of the Titans up.

"Was… was that… _Slade_?" Beast Boy hissed.

"Yeah," they heard Robin answer the mercenary. "What a dump this is… you never take me anywhere _nice_…" their leader's voice was teasing, in a way none of them had heard before.

"Hey kid, at least we_ take_ you…" a new voice joined the conversation and the listening Titans startled again.

"R-Red X?" Cyborg gaped.

"Robin! Robin, you are in grave danger! Please flee!" Starfire yelled.

"I don't think he can hear you," Cyborg said grimly.

"_I _don't think he's in danger," Raven added in the same tone.

"Oh, but he has to be! Those evil, evil people!" the alien cried out, her eyes brimming over with tears.

"Cy, can you raise the volume so he can hear us? Or override it like Robin said?" Raven asked.

"Nope, it's not turned off so I can't put a signal through, and I can't activate the speaker-function either…" the teen said, fingers dancing over the keys. "Besides, it's just a beta-version…"

"Why's the dude meeting them anyway?" Beast Boy asked, looking perplexed.

"Why do I even bother meeting you low-lives?" the Titan leader asked himself, a moment later.

"Because we're just that good?" Red's voice suggested.

"Nah, I think it's because the crime-rate goes down when I do…" Robin chuckled.

"Maybe we should just tie him to the bed and leave him here?" the Titans heard Slade suggest.

"I like the _first_ part…" Red X answered.

"You wouldn't _dare_…" Robin growled, but his team could hear that he wasn't really angry. He sounded _very_ different when he was angry.

"What the _hell _is going _on_ here?" Cyborg blinked.

* * *

Robin chuckled as Slade pulled him close to kiss him, while Red X used his very nimble fingers to remove his belt, throwing it on the foot of the wide but rather scruffy-looking bed. The whole hotel-room had seen better days, but Robin wasn't as picky as he pretended.

"Oh, you both feel very eager," the black-haired teen grinned as he stood sandwiched between the older males.

"Yes, we're always ready to do a good deed..." the red-headed, green eyed young thief snickered.

"Speak for yourself," Slade snorted.

Robin grinned wider and ran his hands through the man's white hair, who questioned this action by raising an eye-brow.

"You had helmet-hair… or is that mask-hair? Anyway, it's better now."

"I apologize for not grooming," the man said dryly. "I was under the impression that you were more interested in another part of me."

"Groomed _there_, did ya?" the thief snickered.

"Of course."

"This I gotta see…" Red said and pushed Robin out of the way.

"Hey!" the hero objected. "I wanna see too!"

"Behave, or I'll make you both shave again," the man threatened with a leer.

"No you don't, I itched for _weeks_!" Robin muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile the Titans were staring at the dark screen, mouths open.

"I am… not sure I understand… explain please?" Starfire whispered.

"I'd like some explanations myself…" Raven muttered.

"Come on, dudes, Robin has a plan, right? He's tricked Slade and Red X into a trap, and he's about to… to…"

"Don't continue that thought, please…" Cyborg groaned.

Someone else who groaned was Robin, but for a very different reason.

* * *

"I can't believe you can fit all that in your mouth," the thief said, sounding impressed. Robin drew back, smacking his lips.

"Practice makes perfect, Red, and Slade let's me practice as much as I want… "

"Now I'm jealous!"

"Well, come down here then…" Robin grinned. "Practice with me."

"Marvelous idea…" Slade smirked.

"Come on, kid, you know how he gets if we're both all over him… he acts like he's a fucking god. Literally. Ouff!"

"Less talking, brat, more sucking," Slade said, having cuffed the side of the thief's head.

"Yes, listen to your Lord," Robin agreed with a smirk.

"That goes for you too, little hero," Slade reminded him.

"Oh, shut up, or all you'll get is blue balls…" the 'little hero' snorted.

"That's it, over my knee!" the mercenary ordered.

"Like you would eve- Hey! Stop! Don't you- OW! Oh, d-OW!"

* * *

"He's hitting our Robin!" Starfire yelled.

The rest of the Titans were very pale and quiet.

"It… doesn't sound like he really _minds_," Cyborg croaked out after a while.

* * *

"Your ass looks very pretty with handprints on it," Red snickered a while later.

"Shut up, klepto," Robin sniffled, embarrassed since his eyes were a little bit wet.

"Why not just take a compliment when you get one, short-stuff?" the thief replied.

"No name-calling, boys. Now kiss and make up," Slade ordered, and the two teens were quite eager to obey.

"Sorry for calling you klepto…" Robin mumbled and sucked on Red's bottom lip.

"Sorry for calling you short-stuff," the thief mumbled back and moved to return the kiss when Robin pushed his head down towards his crotch.

"Hey!" the red-head objected.

"What? I'm very sensitive about my height; it will take more than a kiss on the_ lips_ for me to forgive you…" Robin chuckled.

* * *

"Oh, crap, I called him 'tiny' just yesterday…" Cyborg muttered, a green tint to his face.

* * *

"Mmmm… I like it when you're apologizing… feels like you _mean_ it…" Robin mumbled, eyes closed and his head tilted back.

"Enough. No need to get too sweet," Slade snorted. "Red, get him on the bed."

A shove later, and Robin landed on the mattress with a annoyed grunt.

"You suck at romance, though…" he growled at the redhead, who, smirking, came crawling towards him.

"Nobody's perfect, I guess…." Red X shrugged, until he heard someone clearing his throat behind him. "Except Slade, of course," he added hurriedly, making Robin snort with laughter.

"Come on, Mr. Perfect," the hero said and reached out for the man, pulling him down on the bed as well. "You really have Red whipped, don't you?"

"He's just a faster learner than you," Slade smirked, and the thief went from being insulted to smug in an instant. "You should be more respectful towards him… I think I will have you service us both at once. On your hands and knees, little bird."

Robin pouted a bit, but a quick slap on his bottom had him in position quicker. Both he and Slade knew that he loved to be ordered around, after all.

"Heads or tails?" Red asked.

"Tails…" Slade smirked. "You move around up front. Be a good boy now Robin. I want to see you swallowing his cock all the way down your throat…"

"Are we gonna try the thing we talked about…?" Red X asked the man.

"Yes."

"What th-ooommmpfff?" Robin suddenly had his mouth full.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about that… now suck…" Slade told him, while Red snickered.

The last parcels of clothing had been dropped long ago, thanks to eagerness and practice, and there was nothing in the way for their little tryst. Slade smirked as he watched Robin's backside wriggle impatiently and pushed the nozzle of a tube of lubricant into the tight, pink entrance.

Robin jumped slightly from the unexpected cold, managing to push Red's cock deep into his throat, which the young man appreciated.

"Oh, god, Slade, whatever the hell you are doing to him, please keep it up…" the redhead said and fisted his hand in the hero's hair.

"Let's see if he likes this," Slade chuckled and squeezed the tube hard, forcing almost all of it into the squirming body in front of him.

"Yeah, he did…"

"He'll like this more…"

* * *

"What _IS_ happening, please?" Starfire asked again. "What is that sound? Like a slower clapping of the hands? And there are still sounds of pain! We should-"

"Star? Just… no," Cyborg rasped.

"We_ should_ just turn it off, you know," Raven said in the same tone of voice. "BB, stop humping my leg."

"Yeah…" Cy said, both his human and his robotic eye seemingly a bit dazed as he stared at the dark screen.

"I wasn't humping it, I was… scratching…" Beast Boy let a disbelieving world know.

"God, Slade, what-?" Robin's voice echoed through the room.

* * *

"-are you _doing_?"

"Don't you mind. Go back to sucking Red off," the man ordered.

"_Not mind_! You have your…uuugh… your cock _and _two fingers up my ass! How _couldn't _I… mind?"

"Suck or there will be_ three_ fingers," Slade threatened.

Robin groaned but obeyed, and soon Red X was throwing his head back.

"So… close…" the thief panted.

"Red! No!" Slade unexpectedly barked, and the teen quickly pulled away from the delicious heat engulfing his length.

Robin looked up at the other teen questioningly, and Red just shrugged.

"Err… I just… feel like watching you two for a while, that's all…" he claimed.

"Really, but you were about to- Slade! WHAT THE HELL!"

"Yes?" the man answered innocently.

"You said only two!"

"As long as you were sucking, yes. Are you sucking Red's cock at the moment, Robin?"

"No, but _you_ told him to back off!" Robin growled, feeling himself quiver against the very big intrusion.

"Children, today's life lesson is A; life isn't fair, and B; if you let people fuck you over, you can't choose _how _they fuck you over," Slade told them.

* * *

"Slade is their father?" Starfire wanted to know.

"NooooOOOOoooOOOoooo!" Beast Boy yelled and then stopped as his team stared or glared at him. "What?" he asked. "No one appreciates a good Star Wars reference anymore…" he muttered under his breath.

"BB? Go back to humping my leg. At least _then_ you don't_ talk_," Raven sighed.

* * *

"Glad you… cleared that up… Had _no_ idea…" Robin gasped. He was on his stomach, ass in the air, trying to decide if he loved this or if it hurt. He couldn't.

"I want you riding me," Slade suddenly told him, and Robin chuckled. At this moment the man could just as well had said that he wanted him to make Red cum in the pattern of the American flag; he had no idea how to get from here to there. Slade did, though, and had no trouble throwing his weight around. Or Robin's weight as it turned out.

Before he knew it, and head spinning, the teen hero found himself sinking down on the man's cock, fingers included.

"Red, would you give me a hand? Literally?" Slade asked in his special way, which meant giving orders.

Robin soon felt the man's fingers slip out and being replaced with slimmer ones. He yelped as Slade's hands, now free of other duties, spread his ass-cheeks and then pulled Robin's body forward so that he was now lying on the man.

"Can't…. ride you… like this…" the hero objected.

"Remember lesson number two?" the man chuckled, and Robin got a cold feeling in his stomach as Red's fingers pulled out and was replaced by something else.

"No… no you, uuugughhh!"

"Won't… go in…" Red complained.

"It's all about angles…" Slade told him and then thrust his hips upwards. "Although a _bit _of brute force never hurts."

Robin didn't agree. Still, sex always seemed to be a very fine balance between pain and pleasure, and his body was a bit confused.

"Don't… don't move…" he gasped, and the two men inside him let him have a moment's reprieve.

"This… is awesome…" Red breathed.

"It is? _Really_?" Robin said sarcastically. "Then we'll do _you_ next."

"No way," Red said.

"Of course we will," Slade promised, making the thief whimper. "And if Robin can give us lip, I say _we _can _move_, don't you agree?"

"Yeah!" Red X snickered. "Err… _How_ exactly?"

Slade gave a long suffering sigh, but, within a few strokes, he had coached the redhead into the perfect rhythm. Even Robin thought so.

"I'm… not… gonna… let… you... fuck… me… for…_ weeks_…" he still muttered against Slade's chest, just to let them know he wasn't beaten. The man was more or less holding the hero's ass up, while raising his own hips, slamming into him from underneath, while Red X did the same from behind.

Robin groaned and cursed, but as Red X accidentally slipped out, he growled for him to get his cock back in at once. The thief knew to listen to that particular kind of voice.

"Weeks? You will be back begging in two day. Tops," Slade chuckled. "Now shut up and let us fuck you harder…"

"Har-? Ahhh…! ah… .ahhhh… yeah…. good god…." was all the hero could say. "I'm… gonna…"

And he did. All over Slade, smearing the man's stomach with white, hot cum. Slade and Red X; however, were busy trying to get theirs as far up Robin's ass as possible.

* * *

As the noise from the screen died down, from moans and cries to a mere mumble, the Titans started to come back to themselves.

"I… need to download something…" Cyborg said and backed away.

"I'm… going to read a book. Don't disturb me," Raven announced and did the same.

"Dudes, what are we gonna say to Rob-"

"NOTHING!" Cyborg yelled. "NOTHING, you hear? We will absolutely NOT tell Robin ANYTHING! And Starfire, that means NO QUESTIONS! EVER!"

"Kay! Kay!" Beast Boy held his hands up. "I'm going to my room too, to… to… jerk off. Oh, damn."

"Shut up BB," Cyborg groaned.

"At least_ I_ was being _honest_!" the changeling yelled.

Starfire was soon left alone, looking confused. She was still standing there ten minutes later when Robin picked up his communicator from his belt-pocket.

"What the… it's on?" the mumbled to himself and then spotted Starfire. "S-star?"

"Yes, Robin?"

"You… you didn't… hear anything, did you?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Star yelled and then paused a moment to think, before adding with a bright smile "AND I HAVE NO QUESTIONS!"

_The End_

* * *

A/N: this request came after the drabble where Robin happens to show the wrong movie at the JL-convention thing… I think you see how that might have inspired this… ;)


	109. Namecalling

A/N: Just a short little drabble apologizing for the fact that though the next chapter of 2061 is done, it needs to be edited and won't probably be out until tomorrow…

Freestanding.

**WARNING:** FLUFF… and the most horrible of fluff: the domestic kind!

* * *

**Name-calling**

Robin woke up slowly and smiled as he felt the warm body next to him. He rolled over and pressed up against it, slinging a leg over his lover's thigh.

"Good morning, honey…" he grinned, kissing the man's shoulder.

"You getter not be talking to me," Slade muttered gruffly.

"No, I'm speaking to the third man in the bed…" Robin snorted. "Why?"

"What's with the 'honey'?" the man wanted to know.

"So? People have nick-names for each other, I thought-"

"You were wrong."

"Oh, come on… Sweetie? Cutie-pie? Stud-muffin?"

"Really, Robin, if you forgot my name, I'd prefer it if you called me 'you there'," Slade muttered.

"It's not so horrible! I can call you my macho-kins and you can call me-"

"Dead meat."

"That's not very sweet."

"It wasn't _meant_ to be, it was a description of your status if this discussion continues."

"Okay, so nothing too sweet then… Baddie?"

"No."

"Sexy?"

"That's a correct observation, not a nick-name."

"Lucky thirteen?"

"Meaning?"

"Thirteen inches…?" Robin grinned and slid a hand down to the man's crotch, caressing his prize lovingly. "And me being very veeeery lucky…"

"Flattering… although I will not let you get a ruler to check that…" the man half snorted, half chuckled.

"Well, then maybe I could call you-"

"Slade," the man said firmly and rolled over, pinning the teen underneath him. "You can call me Slade. And maybe 'God' as I slam into you, but nothing else."

"Pfttt… I bet I know a nickname you'd even let me call you in _public_…" Robin smirked as he wound his arms around the man's neck.

"I doubt it."

"Well, if I win you will not deploy any devilish schemes today, but spend it with me. Here. Mainly in bed."

"You _know_ I have something important to do today, Robin…" the man growled.

"Oh, I know… but I can't possibly win this, can I?"

"No, you can't… so you're on. If you lose you will disconnect the Titan's connection to the alarms in the city for the day."

"Agreed…. now… the perfect nick-name for you… hmmm… could it be… _Master_?"

Robin chuckled as he saw the defeat in the man's eye. It would be a very nice day today….

_The End._

* * *

A/N: I think I've written something like this before, but couldn't find it… I REALLY hope it's not something I've READ, because that would be terrible… let me know in that case, please! This is just a "two-in-the-morning-idea", so…

I know this was another pointless one, but fluff has been asked for! ;) Another happier and longer drabble is coming up soon as well, I think…


	110. Just For Me

A/N: This is for **higashisaru, **for the "Mean Challenge" on Deviant Art. She wished for a situation, and this is what I came up with… I'll let you know what she wanted in the bottom A/N…

AAANYWAY:

Freestanding story

Lots of smut

No warnings, this is not too dark OR too fluffy, I think… only ONE thing, though: It's written in first person, something I've only done once before, so I'm sorry if I'm not very good at it… I HOPE it's good, though, because it was amazing to write… which is why I've been neglecting other stories to write it… hmm… bad me. Well, I have one free day left, so…

* * *

**Just For Me**

Where do I begin…? To tell the story of how great a love can be… The sweet love story that is older than the sea- Oh, forget it, I was just being silly… this isn't a love story, really, you see… although… But let's start at the beginning… When I was fourteen, I, admittedly a bit late perhaps, realized that of the two red-headed Titans, I preferred Speedy, not Starfire. And not to play basketball with, you know… well… not _only_… It's nice to play with people who understand the rules, after all.

No matter. I kept the fact that I rather liked to jump a guy's bones to myself for quite some time, and didn't even fall victim to Speedy when he started to flirt with me, something that_ is_, judging by the notches on his bedpost, incredibly hard to do. I'm proud of myself. However, I didn't really understand it, because Speedy is not bad, he's actually hot, and fun, and… well, I was just wondering what was wrong with me, and fully prepared to _become_ one of those notches, when it hit me: I didn't fall for Speedy, because I already had a crush on someone else. On Slade.

Oh, come on, can you blame me? That build, that voice, that all over I-can-pin-you-to-a-wall-and-fuck-you-senseless-and-you'll-love-it attitude of his? One problem though; he doesn't have a clue.

I can hear you objecting, pointing out those things he has said to me over the years, like "it was all about me" and stuff like that… the _way _he spoke to me… but no. It is just the way he _is_. That damn man can purr at practically _anyone_, the big slut. He makes the girl taking the orders at the drive-through change her panties after he leaves. And that's just when he's having a standard order. Trust me. I've been there. Not that I'm a stalker or anything, I just happen to know that he likes to treat himself to fast food on Fridays.

I'd be very happy to be his meal….

As I said in the beginning, it's not really love… it's more of… me _wanting_ him. Badly. On top of me. Naked. With his- well, you get the picture.

Three small problems, though… I'm a guy, I'm a hero, and I'm a guy. Yes, that's only two things, really, but the male thing just counts twice, because it's kind of a big deal… because Slade is not gay. Well, he's not _openly_ gay, anyway, but I keep hoping he_ can_ be a _bit_. For _me._

I've seen him with women, though… well, not _with _women, oh, no, but he goes out sometimes, in regular clothes of course, and he has noooo trouble hooking up, the bastard. I might have cock-blocked him a few times… not that I'm feeling guilty. He's better off without those skanks… I usually set off alarms so the police turns up, or the sprinklers in the bar go off… although that one backfired on me, because Slade in a wet shirt… oh, dear god… which was what the woman thought as well…

Once I also stole his car… it was a Jag, and his 'date' was not impressed when it was gone… she thought he was some bluffing loser, and I snickered for hours after that…

Jealous? Me? Shut up.

I've not only played defense though! I've been on the offence too, but, you know, hanging around Slade usually gets me beaten up. He's just not much for getting interrupted when he works and he seems unable to comprehend the words 'wanna talk?'

Yes, I'm one of those losers stuck in an abusive relationship… And I would be okay with that if it included a sex-life…

So, it's Friday. Slade will, probably, soon come out of the door not far from me and head towards his car to go to the drive-through. Although he won't go, because I'm sitting on the hood of his car. Damn, I_ hope_ he won't go… It's not the jag, though, it's a four-door sedan, a boring, nondescript car he uses for everyday things… plus you can fit a lot of boxes with slade-bot parts in the back, I'm sure.

Anyway, Slade knows that I know what he looks like; I managed to remove his mask while fighting him about a month ago, and I think that he's surprised that I haven't blabbed. I knew what he looked like _before_ that, though… you can't hide anything from an enamored detective…

The door opens and suddenly I'm eye to eye with my secret crush.

"Robin?"

He sounds surprised, but not angry, at least not yet.

"Hi, Slade… dinner?" I say invitingly, holding up a large brown paper bag. "A Big Mac meal and a coke?"

"Have you been spying on me?" the man asks, and he looks tenser now. Crap.

"Ummm… a little?" I admit, trying to look unthreatening. I scoot up a bit further on the hood, though, just in case.

"What is this about, boy?" his voice finally flicks over to a growl, and I'm in trouble.

"I just want to talk for a bit! This is a peace offering!" I say, waving the bag around a bit more. He tilts his head to the side slightly, and my heart beats a bit harder. He's like a wild animal, a stallion, trying to figure out if I'm a threat or not_. Mmm… Slade the stallion…._ I blink and refocus. It's dangerous to daydream around this man, and I've already gotten enough bruises to prove that. Besides… "And I'm not a _boy_!"

"Really? There's something unexpected under that tunic?" he leers, and I almost invite him to see for himself.

"No, I-!" I take a deep breath, and open the bag. I bought food for both of us, and I place it out on the hood in front of me. "I meant to say that I'm not a boy." I glare at Slade as I can _see_ he's about to say something. "I might be _young_, but I'm not a _boy_."

"Fine. That still doesn't explain why you are bothering me," the man mutters, and I can't help but celebrate a bit on the inside. I've never gotten this far before! Showing up like this, with him in civilian clothes, must have surprised him enough not to react like he usually does… with an attack…

"I told you, I just want to talk."

"Please don't tell me that you are a born-again Christian, wanting to spread the good word?" he almost groans. It makes me laugh, and I can see the surprise in his eye. Well… maybe I don't laugh a lot… not around him, anyway…

"No, I'm not… and I'm not even going to tell you to give up your criminal activities…" I tell him generously…_ that_, after all, is for a bit down the road… I'm more interested in sleeping with him first. Does that make me a bad person?

"Really?" He doesn't trust me, and I don't blame him. I grab a hamburger, and gesture to the other.

"Really. Aren't you going to eat before it gets cold?"

"I expect it's drugged," he sneers.

"No! Look, I can take the other one, and you can have this!" I offer.

"Which you probably planned the whole time…" he snorts.

"Now you are just being difficult! I'll take a bite out of both then, if it makes you happy!" I growl back. I didn't mean to lose my temper with him, but _damn _he makes having a romantic dinner together fucking _impossible_.

"It would be quite easy to mark a segment of the burger where it's safe to bite…" he says thoughtfully.

I sigh and roll my eyes.

"How about I just close my eyes, open my mouth, and you can feed me any meat you'd like?" I say, somewhat suggestively. No one would be able to miss something like this, and I try not to blush for being so bold.

Slade misses it, though.

"I'm not hungry. Go away, Robin."

I want to grab the man, shake him and scream in his face, but, again, I try to control myself. I have, after all, an ace up my sleeve.

"So, you don't want to talk to me?"

"How did you figure that out?" he asks dryly.

"Not even about programmable oscillators?" I ask sweetly.

That makes him interested.

"Ah, so_ that_ was what you were after. Sorry to disappoint you, Robin, but Red X beat me to it. _He_ stole it last night, not me."

The thing we are talking about is a very well kept secret developed by Wayne Industries here in Jump. Programmable oscillators are nothing new, but the range this has_ is_.

I chuckle a bit, dangerously close to a giggle, and Slade gives me another strange look.

"Well… no he didn't," I tell him. "For once in his life he actually is innocent… I happen to have an extra suit."

I absolutely love the look on his face, and especially when the surprise passes, because then he looks at me differently… he's focused. Interested. Maybe not the way I _want_ him to be, but at least I have his full attention… that's nice.

"Robin, Robin, Robin… have you been bad?" he smirks, making my whole body tingle.

"Yes… very, _very_ bad…" I answer huskily, with a bit of a leer.

"And did you bring it for me?"

I feel a small wave of disappointment, although I knew to expect this.

"No… It's safe. For now."

"So you're willing to give it to me? In exchange for what?" he asks.

A night with you… I nearly say, but, of course, I can't. I need a good reason, and of course I've already come up with one. I did _plan _this, after all.

"I'm going to be honest with you," I lie. "I won't try to talk you out of being a criminal, but I've read up on you, Slade. You were in the military, an adventurer, perhaps, but that's not a crime. I figured that if I could get to know you, just a little, I might be able to help others like you, before it's too late."

"How noble of you," the man chuckles.

I gather my courage and slides off the car, of course trying to look sexy as I do. I walk up to the man and crane my head back.

"I'm old enough to know that life isn't black and white, Slade. There's a lot of gray… I'm tired of fighting what I can't understand… I need you to teach me… to teach me to understand myself… how it is that I want to be a hero, but stealing is still such an amazing _thrill_…" I use his own term from my apprentice-time intentionally, hoping it would work as a trigger. I have appealed to every part of him that wishes to dominate me, become my master. I've practically _begged_ him to be my teacher… although I'm afraid that what I want to learn from him might not be_ exactly_ what he wants to _teach_. No matter. Little steps. And he's bound to bite, as I've served myself up on a silver platter before him. He does.

"Very well… let's talk…" he smirks. "But not here. Get in the car."

I do. I know, I know, never get into a stranger's car… especially when you _know _that said stranger is a criminal, but hey… when he's a _hot_ criminal- no. Just don't. Leave the stupid stuff to us heroes.

Anyway, I _do_ get into the car, and we end up driving around the outskirts of the city for hours. I ask everything I've always wanted to know about the man, and Slade answers most of my questions. I try to sneak some suggestive hints in here and there, but the man is either very daft or very straight. Damn it. I'm getting desperate. I didn't really expect to get anywhere tonight, but I'd like a sign of _something_…

I decide to do something I've seen his dates do. I'm deeply ashamed of myself, but I can't help it.

"So… you work out a lot, don't you?" I ask and run a hand up his arm. He's only wearing a t-shirt, and I very nearly come from just touching him. I'm sooo glad I slipped my gloves off earlier.

I get that look again, slightly longer this time.

"Of course," he answers gruffly.

"Do you eat any supplements or something? Or is it the healing-factor?" I ask, trying to disguise it all as just general interest.

"I guess I'm just the right body-type. And I don't_ live_ on hamburgers," he says.

"I wish I had more muscle-mass… I have wicked abs, though," I tell him and pull up my top. The car swerves a little, but I pretend I haven't noticed. Instead I raise my arms over my head and yawns before locking my hands behind the headrest and arching my body in a nice, lazy stretch. My stomach is exposed again, and, since my legs are rather far apart, I think I make one rather sexy picture, to be truthful… I glance over at Slade, but his eye is on the road. Besides, the one closest to me is his blind one. Damn! Couldn't he at least sneak a peek?

"Tired, Robin?" he asks teasingly. "I guess its past little boys' bed-time."

I ignore the repeated boy-comment. The man is obviously trying to push my buttons, but he isn't pushing the_ right_ one.

"Well, I wouldn't_ mind_ being in bed right now…" I smile at him instead.

"Then why not go home?" he offers and _stops_ the damn car.

I groan and roll my eyes behind my mask. How thick _is _this man! Yeah… how thick…? Hmmmm… no, wait, wrong thickness… How _stupid _is he? I mean, he should just _get_ it soon, right, and then either take me up on my offer or tell me to get the hell out of his sight… but he just _doesn't_! Maybe I am bad at flirting, sure, but I haven't had much practice either, have I?

"I'm fine, Slade… bet you I can stay up longer than _you_…" I grin.

He just snorts but starts the car up again.

"So… do you have any questions for _me_?" I offer after a while.

"Hmmm… let's see…" he says, and I feel a shiver up my spine from the sound of the hum. God I'm pathetically horny. "I know who the Bat is, of course… How is old Bruce by the way?"

I shrug and mutter a 'well enough'. I'm not surprised by the admission, really; I've seen the bat-files.

"What I'd like to know, though… who is Superman?" he continues.

I chuckle a little.

"Sorry Slade, not my secret to tell…" I say and then rub my temple. I _wish _I could say, just to get into the man's pants, but, of course, I wouldn't sink _that_ low. I hope. Still, as my fingers catch on the side of my mask, I realize that I have another weapon to deploy. I yawn again, pretending that I'm trying to hide it, and then rubs my eyes on the outside of the mask. I then act like it's not enough, and subtly peel my mask off. I rub my eyes properly. "I would tell you if I could," I say and then turn to look at him, hitting him with gazillion volts of baby-blue. Okay, so eye-color might not be measured in volts, but you know what I mean. That gets a blink. Well. That's _something_.

I know I must seem full of myself about the eye-thing, but just listen… I'm a short, gay, skinny-ish guy whose ears are too big… my eyes are pretty much all I have, okay? And don't give me the 'your ears are just fine'- talk either! I. Just. Don't. Like' My. Ears. Kay? I do like my eyes, though, and they deserve a bit more than a blink, at least _I_ think so.

I sulk for a bit, trying to think of something to say, when my stomach rumbles and reminds me of something.

"Oh, yeah, I interrupted you on your way to dinner… are you hungry? We could get something?" I suggest, maybe a bit too eagerly.

"I rarely eat with heroes," he mutters, but at least it's not a 'no'.

"Oh, what_ do_ you do with them, then?" I leer.

"You've been on the receiving end of my fist enough times to know that," he smirks back. That smirk and the fist-thing, combines into a very naughty picture in my head, and I probably look a bit dazed for a moment. As I come back to myself, though, I decide to soldier on.

"Oh, come on, Slade… no little naughty stories to tell? No secret meetings with Black Canary? Hero and villain… the forbidden fruit?"

I yelp as the man suddenly pulls the car into an abandoned parking-lot along the road. As he turns the engine off, he faces me and suddenly the car feels very cramped. A small fluffy animal in front of something with a lot of teeth and a grin comes to mind. Although Slade isn't grinning. He is frowning.

"What is this about, boy? Are you distracting me from something? Are you trying to find some secret out? I'm getting tired of this little game."

"It's_ not_ a game, and I'm _not a boy_…" I mutter.

"You might have grown a bit, but you're still a boy," he snorts. "And I don't have time to play anymore."

I see red. I've tried_ so_ hard, for so _long_, and I know that if I lets him push me away now, I'll never get this close again. The worst that can happen, after all, is just a horrible, painful death. It's worth it.

"I'm _not _a _boy_!" I yell and unbuckle my seatbelt. Slade smirks and I know he thinks I'm getting out of the car in a huff, but I'm not. "Would a _boy _do _this_?" I add.

I'm on him in a second, straddling his lap, pushing our lips together. My hand finds the lever for the seat and in an instant he's on his back, with me still on top. The top part of his seatbelt has gotten in the way, and pushed us apart, but instead of unbuckling it, I crawl under it, this way the bottom part of the belt is still holding him down. I kiss him again, and all this has happened so quickly that Slade is only now reacting.

Don't get me wrong, due to his meta-powers, Slade has the reaction-time to match the Flash's, but, and this is a _big_ but, dodging bullets and fighting is one thing; suddenly getting kissed by a teenage boy is another. That takes some deliberation to deal with.

I have no idea what that thinking will lead to, but the only way he is going to get me off his lap is by pushing me through the windshield. Luckily he decides that he likes it. He tells me so by cupping my ass and biting my bottom lip.

I go wild, my hands roams over his arms and chest, as I press up against him. I eagerly let him plunder my mouth, fighting back only enough to tease him.

I let out a startled sound as the hair on the back of my neck is grabbed and my head yanked back.

_Fun's over, gonna die now…_ I have time to think and then I see his smirk.

"So _this _was what it was all about?" he asks.

"Yeah… you mind?" I gasp back, my eyes rather fixed on his lips, wanting them back on mine as soon as possible.

"You don't seem to _care _what I want…" he chuckles.

"Nah… not much… does the back seats fold down?" I ask.

Now, stop with the judging! No, I'm not normally this... frivolous, but here I am, straddling the man of my dreams, grinding my ass on a bulge that seems to get bigger by the second, and the _one_ drawback is that I'm fairly certain that this is a onetime thing. My only chance. And call me slutty if you must, but I'm gonna take it!

"Want to find out?" Slade asks, quirking an eyebrow at me, making me swoon a bit. Yes, again, I'm being ridiculous, I know, stop pointing it out!

"Yeah…" I answer once more, breathlessly.

Slade's seatbelt clicks open and somehow we both crawl back. It must look ridiculous, but there are no judges outside the car holding up signs with numbers on them, so who cares. I'm glad it's dark, though, and no light on in the car. There's a street-light or two outside, so we can see what we are doing, however, and should someone walk by… well, I don't care.

The seats _do_ fold flat, it turns out, and easily too, and then I'm suddenly in the position I've dreamed of so often: under Slade.

He must see that I'm happy to be there, because he chuckles before swooping down to kiss me again, and_ man_ is he aggressive! Well, he's on top now, so maybe that helps…

One of his hands is at my belt buckle, and I can't help to make a little needy sound as his knuckles just brushes my groin as the belt open and he pulls it away. I want more than knuckles and brushing, damn it!

I kick my boots off as he pulls my shirt up and my tunic gets pulled along as well. Unfortunately I also wear a cape. Which I am lying on. Again, no points from the judges, but we sort that out and then I'm bare-chested. He's_ not_, though, and I reach for the hem of his t-shirt. I stop myself from making a desperate drowning-in-my-own-drool noise as I feel his abs with my bare hands, but only _just_. I regret ever mentioning my own abs, which are like road bumps compared to the sand-dune-sized ridges on _his_ stomach. He helps me get the whole shirt off and I find myself shyly touching his chest. It's suddenly very… personal. Yes, I know, my ass rubbing against his groin a moment ago might have seen _more_ personal, but trust me…. my hands on his naked chest, feeling his heart beating underneath, seeing his nipples stiffen from my touch and the slightly chilly air… I can die happily right now… well, apart from the fact that I want him to fuck me.

I do the impossibly brave thing and lean over and kiss his chest. I let my tongue flutter on the skin and then, even more bravely, across a nipple. Then, because I'm a hero, I do the _foolhardy _thing and nibble on it.

"Hmm… I hope you know not to bite me _everywhere_…" Slade chuckles, and it suddenly occurs to me that I can be suckling on much more interesting body parts indeed! I reach down and begin to unbutton his trousers.

"Can I?" I ask, because I need him to move a bit to get them down.

"I don't know if you_ can_, but you _may_…" the damn language terrorist smirks. I don't know if I can either, I've only _seen_ it after all, not _done_ it. And don't gasp, we've all snuck onto x-tube once in a while, admit it!

"Cute…" I snicker as I see that Slade has light blue boxer-shorts on, but then I swallow when I see something not… exactly _cute_. More like… _wow_…I only stare for a moment as Slade gets his trousers off altogether. He's uncut, but the head of his cock is already uncovered, seemingly glaring at me, looking wet, red and angry about something. Probably about not being in my ass… or mouth… I reach out and touch it almost reverently, liking the way the foreskin glides over the shaft. I feel a hand on the back of my neck, pushing my head down, and I realize that Slade is not a man who likes long foreplays… well… who does? I'm a guy too, after all. Right now I would have liked to experiment a bit longer, though, and I strain against the push.

"Now, now, Robin… my car, my rules…"

How can I argue with that? I give a small huff and then get in a more comfortable position. I fully expect to get some kind of electric shock as the tip of my tongue touch the head of his cock, and I do, kind of, because there's a very pleasant jolt up my spine. I'm sucking and licking it like my life depends on it, and I'm loving every moment, I love the musky, manly smell which is far from the rancid, sweaty locker-loom one, just… intoxicating. I love the structure as well, and of course I know what my own cock feels like but, for obvious physical reasons, I haven't seen it_ this_ close.

When fantasizing about Slade I had always imagined him being big, and I'm not disappointed. Not at all. My fingers can't even close around the base, and it takes more than two hands to cover the length. I'm going to be one sore hero tomorrow. No matter. While fantasizing I've of course done a little _more_, and since I've imagined him big… well, let's just say I haven't used pencils, okay?

I know I sound confident, but I'm not; I'm nervous as hell, but it's a bit late to ask to take things slow. And I don't want to.

I cradle his balls and kiss my way down to his sack. He seems to like that, if that was what that grunt meant, so I open my mouth and suck one of his balls into it, massaging it with my tongue. I'm sliding a hand between his legs, but I don't dare to do much more than graze my fingers along his crack and then up, grabbing his ass, and pulling it towards me as I start sucking on his cock again. I use him to fuck my own mouth, and Slade lets out an amused snort but lets me play with him. Who said this man was a bad guy? Although maybe he is, because now he pulls away.

"Nooo…" I whine before I can stop myself, and he chuckles again.

"Patience, Robin, you'll get what you want…" he says. "Let's get those tights off…"

I help him by wriggling my hips as he pushes them down and then I'm completely nude, just like he is. I raise my head just to look around the parking lot once, but it's still abandoned. We're in the industrial district so it's pretty much empty until morning… still, a police car could cruise by, I guess… strangely this thrills me more than worries me. God, I'm sicker than I thought.

No matter, because I'm also flat on my back again with my legs spread on either side of Slade, who is kneeling awkwardly, due to the low ceiling in the car.

"Did the little hero come prepared?" he asks and I immediately know what he's talking about.

"Yeah…" I scrabble for my belt and, after a bit of frantic digging, I hand him small jar of lube. I hope it will be enough… well, it _has_ to be, right?

"What a good boy…"

Suddenly that word doesn't annoy me anymore but turns me on even more instead… how strange…

_Ah!_ He pushes a finger up my ass, without any warning what so ever, and I arch my back, pushing back. His fingers are so much thicker than mine, but I can still take it without any burning. I _like _the burning, though, and the stretching…

"Yes!" another finger joins the first.

He doesn't ask anything; not if I'm sure, not if I'm ready, and… I_ like_ that. I _offered,_ after all, so I'm his to just take… I wouldn't have minded if he had sucked me, but I'm afraid that I would have come from it, and I want to be _fucked _most of all. I try to show him this by raising my hips and _now_ he's not thick… well… you know what I mean. Now he gets it in one. Strange man.

He gets in position and I take a deep breath as I feel the head of his cock against my wet and slightly open hole. I need it so badly and I groan as he pushes, the pressure so intense, so… _much_! I slide against the seats a bit and he grunts, grabs my hips as he balances on his knees and slams home. I claw at his arms and wrists and I think I'm yelling out, but it's more from being overwhelmed than from any pain. Well… _bad_ pain. You know the difference.

As soon as he's in, he moves further on top of me again to have more room to thrust. And boy, _does_ he! He's balls deep in a moment, and I'm trying not to think about how wide the base of his cock is. He pulls out almost all the way, until I can feel the head of his cock pulling at my entrance from the inside, and then he pushes in again, just before it pops out. I am clinging to his arms and back as much as I can, because the material I'm lying on is a bit slippery. Also I like to try to push back and not just lie here like a dead fish… or bird… yuck…I slam my foot into the roof of the car as I try to get my legs around his hips and I curse a bit. My sore foot flails around some more, trying to find purchase somewhere and that apparently annoys Slade.

"Stop. You might kick a window out…" he growls, but I only squirm, still trying to get comfortable.

Slade pulls out and looks around, which makes me worry that the fun is over, until I see a somewhat evil smirk on his face. No one smirks like that when the fun is _over_. He raises the driver's seat back up again, which gives us a bit more room on the folded seats in the back, but then he grabs my left foot.

"What-?" I stare as he lifts the adjustable headrest on the driver's seat up, creating an opening between the two support rods, shoves my foot through the gap and pushes the headrest down again over my ankle. Both the seat and headrest are padded, so it feels like having your foot stuck between two firm pillows, but it _is _stuck. He then grabs my right ankle and does the same to that, using the other front seat.

"There… that's that taken care of…" he grins down at me. "Try squirming away_ now_…"

I'm thinking of telling him that I never _tried_ to get away, but I think he knows that. I gasp as he grabs my hips again. My legs are very widely spread and held so far up into the air so that my butt barely touches the seat. It turns out to be the perfect position for Slade.

I want to touch myself, but when I try he grabs my arms and holds them down over my head.

"Hey… let go!" I complain, but he only smirks down at me again and then suddenly thrust _up_ inside me, somehow, and I let out a sound that porn-actors would pay good money to learn… "Oh… oh… yes…" is all I can say after that, but I repeat it a lot… I've never truly appreciated the saying 'hitting the spot' until now, and I want more of it. "Faster!" I beg. "Slade…. Slade, please… faster…. more… please!" He _likes_ it when I beg… I kinda suspected he would, but that has nothing to do with _why _I'm doing it. I'm doing it because I think I will _die_ unless he fucks me harder and faster and deeper, and I don't want to die… not… quite… yet…

My mind is a blur, I don't even think I really _have_ one… I'm all body, all heat and instinct and _need_. I beg some more, but I am probably only blabbering, half sobbing, half moaning, taking everything he gives me and loving every second of it. I don't even _want _to climax, and I fight the orgasm as it comes closer because I want it to last forever, I want Slade to pound into me like this for hours, days, weeks, _years_… I did mention I'm having trouble thinking, right? Yeah, not exactly sane here…

Slade, however, decides to play dirty. Of _course_ he does, he's _Slade_. Anyway, when I finally gain enough control of myself to believe that I can last for at least a few more minutes, he suddenly ups the pace and I'm lost. Fighting the orgasm any longer is like trying to get a train to stop by talking to it in a firm voice.

I hope the parking-lot really _is _deserted, because if it's not, people must just have heard me… I thrash around, manage to pull one foot free and wind that leg around Slade, pulling him as far into myself as I can, just as he comes as well. I imagine I can feel him coming inside me, but I probably really can't… it's just that it feels like he's swelling and- oh, god, here I go again!

I'm trying to catch my breath. My eyes are closed and I'm half on my side. My other foot has come free as well, but I'm not sure when or how. God damn it… If I could sell tickets to this I'll be rich in no time… if you could just_ feel_ this… hell, I'm going to build an altar to this man… He's going to get that oscillator tonight, and no strings attached. Wait, would that be like paying him?

I'm naked, of course, one can't get dressed while in a sex-coma after all, but I feel something covering me… its Slade's t-shirt! Aw, that's sweet of him.

"Give me that back."

That bastard! Now I'm cold again! It's not my fault I apparently hogged his shirt, is it? I might die of pneumonia! Would serve him right, because then he wouldn't get to fuck me again…. I should tell him that, but I'm too tired. Well, no rest for the ex-virgin. I have to get up, get dressed and act all casual like I do this all the time. Well, not _all_ the time, perhaps, I don't want to _charge_ him… Still, I can't go all worship-py either, altar or no altar… oh, my god, what do I say? Do I _thank_ him? That will be weird, right? No, I can't do _that_! But will it be rude if I don't? Maybe he won't let me do this again? Will he either way? Aaaargh! Why the hell do I panic_ now_?

I turn over on my back again and glance up at him. I thought he was busy getting dressed but he's just kinda hovering there, looking down at me.

"…Thanks…" _FUCK!_ I can't _believe_ I just said that! Neither can Slade, it seems, because the corners of his mouth quirks like he's about to laugh. He doesn't, though, thank god.

"You're welcome…" he purrs instead, and yeah…_ this_ purr is _just_ for me….

_The End_

* * *

A/N; the first lines are, as you hopefully know, not mine, but the first lines of the song "(Where Do I Begin?) Love Story", the lyrics written by Carl Sigman.

**higashisaru **gave me the prompt: "Robin seduces Slade", which gave me the opportunity to write a rather clueless Slade, after my "clueless Robin"-story on dA a while back (those of you who are Ducklings have probably read it) ;) I couldn't make him INNOCENT though, because… well, my brain breaks in a bad when I try, but… you know… he's not just getting it… until he gets it… and then he's getting it… ;) So is the Slade in this story straight? Nope, I'd say he's bi, because I don't think a straight man would react in QUITE the same way… Robin is brave…

Well, I hope you all liked it, and I hope I didn't screw up the first-person thing too much… I actually found it fun to write from the POV this time, but it won't be a common thing for me… still, tell me if you liked/hated it!

Oh, and to **CSIGregSanders,** if you are reading this: you wanted car-sex in Black Sheep 3 and I just kinda gave you a hint of it. I hope this made up for that… ;)


	111. Death Becomes You

A/N: This one is for** kodokumegumi** for participating in the "Mean Challenge" on Deviant art! She wished for a situation, but what that was I'll let you know in the bottom A/N. This might be different from what she had in mind, but it's also a rather different kind of story…

Freestanding story

Warnings:

There is OOC-ness in this, mainly due to shock… ;)

Otherwise no particular warnings, apart from not being he most serious story in the world, although it's not crack.

The title is of course stolen from the movie… and I'm not even feeling very guilty about it… I'm so bad-ass! –snort-

* * *

**Death Becomes You**

Slade ran through the docks of Jump City. It was just past midnight and several rats around, both on four and two legs. The mercenary wasn't worried though, it wasn't like anything could touch him.

He was moving a bit stiffly, not exactly limping, but there was a strain to his step and the way he was breathing. There was, of course, an explanation for this: a bullet lodged between his ribs.

There was an explanation for this as well: South American terrorists. He had been hired by a small South American country to stop national terrorists from blowing up a dam. It was practically hero-work… well… apart from the fact that the terrorists might have been so called freedom-fighters opposing the country's dictator-ship, but so what? Slade didn't care about politics, as long as he got paid. And he had. But he had also gotten a bullet in his chest and spent the last days driving nonstop back to Jump to stay as inconspicuous as possible.

He needed to take the bullet out and he needed at least a few hours of sleep. He had barely slept for two weeks and nothing at all for the last seven or eight days. Things were starting to get a bit blurry. With the bullet that was constantly causing pain and making it hard to breathe, he was very much at his limit… much longer and he might, god forbid, have to slow to a walk. That would be embarrassing.

Still, he had to admit the he looked forward to seeing his headquarters again. He had left the car in an abandoned area and decided to go the rest of the way on foot, as a car would get more attention. Besides, no one would be so stupid as to try and stop h-

"_Slade_!"

The man swore quietly under his breath and swung around. Yes. His favorite little hero, but the gorgeous teen had the worst timing ever.

"Hello, Robin. Not in bed?"

"Funny you should ask that, Slade. I would have thought you would be tired… after last night…" the young man sneered.

Slade blinked.

"Last night?"

"The stolen C4. Tell me where it is right now!"

The mercenary stifled a chuckle. For once he was innocent. It was almost refreshing.

"Last night I wasn't even in the country, my dear little bird. Missed me?"

"Like I believe you! And I'm not your 'dear little bird'!" Robin hissed and suddenly his foot shot out.

The teen, Slade thought, must have been particularly irritated, because normally it would take much more than a simple denial and a pet-name for him to attack. In fact, some encounters had lately ended with some rather interesting two-way flirting. None of them seemed willing to risk taking things to the next step, however, but, Slade thought, the conversations were at least stimulating.

This time, though, flirting was apparently not on the young man's mind, and Slade hadn't really expected the kick, which landed right in his injured ribs.

* * *

Robin almost froze for a split second as Slade stumbled to the side. He had once kicked the man in the _head_ with lesser result. Still, he couldn't waste the opportunity to take him down and question him properly, and so he attacked once more.

The fight moved along the edge of the pier, among crates and containers of all sizes, which provided very nice ambush-places and deep shadows to hide in.

Robin knew that something was slightly off, but he got as good as he gave, and the man didn't say anything. In fact he was strangely quiet. Usually by this time Slade had complimented his ass at least _once_… Then he spotted the villain's silhouette against the dark-blue night sky and grinned. A stack of crates to the man's right would create the perfect trap. Robin slid a bird-a-rang into his hand, a low explosive one, and let it fly.

Everything happened very quickly after that. The explosives detonated on impact and the stack collapsed, just as Robin had predicted, but, what he _hadn't _seen in the dark was how close to the water's edge they were. And neither, it appeared, had Slade. The man took a step back and disappeared over the edge, with the heavy crates crashing into the water after him.

Robin yelled out and ran up to the place where the man had vanished. It didn't look like he would reappear any time soon, and the teen pictured trying to swim in the man's heavy armor. Maybe he had even been knocked unconscious by the crates?

The teen whipped out his communicator.

"Robin, calling Teen Titans! Emergency! Meet me at my position immediately!"

"Cy here, we're on our way."

Robin undid his belt and cape, kicked off his boots and dived in. The water was completely black and chilled him to the bone. The waterproof flashlight he had grabbed from his belt made very little difference. This was the part of the harbor where the enormous ocean-liners docked and the water was very deep. He soon had to come up for air, and every dive after that seemed to be getting shallower and shallower.

"Robin!"

The cry from his friends came many dives later, but Robin was not sure how much time had passed. Still. Help was here. Everything would be alright now.

* * *

He couldn't believe Slade was dead. Robin stared down at the body on the table in front of him. They had done everything they could, Robin_ knew_ this, but according to Cy, who had used his scanner as Robin had tried CPR, there were no signs of life.

They had taken the man back to the Tower. The morgue would come and claim the body tomorrow morning, he suspected; he had asked Raven to make the call. They didn't have a place to store bodies here, of course, but they had taken the man down to the cellar where there at least was cool. And private. Robin wanted to be alone.

Slade was naked from the waist up, as they had tried to shock his heart into starting as well, when nothing else had helped. They had removed his mask too, of course, to empty the lungs of water and to perform mouth-to-mouth. Robin studied the rugged face, which looked so… _calm_, and yet so powerful. Regal was the name, perhaps. Slade could easily been cast in the role as King Arthur or Richard Lionheart. He was beautiful.

Beast Boy hadn't been able to hold back a surprised blurb along the lines of 'the dude's _old_!', but Robin didn't agree. Slade didn't look old; he looked powerful, even in death. The eye patch, the white hair and the beard had been a bit of a surprise, but didn't make him less enticing, only more.

The teen touched the man's hair tentatively, the strands feeling almost unnaturally soft against his fingers.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered. "Slade, I'm… I'm really, really sorry… please forgive me…" He couldn't help himself; he bent down and kissed the slightly parted lips.

The hand which suddenly appeared on the back of his head almost scared him to death.

Robin cried out and pulled away, staring into the grey-blue eye of the man he had thought was dead. The dead man smirked.

"It will take more than one kiss for me to forgive you."

"What… _how_... how did… I thought…" Robin's mind went into overdrive, but he managed to stop it before it suggested ideas like 'vampire' and 'zombie'. But just barely.

"My body was already a bit… strained when you decided to drown me. It probably shut down for a few minutes," the man shrugged as he sat up on the table. He had been awake for some time, holding his breath as much as possible, hoping to be left alone so he could sneak out undetected. What _had_ happened, however, was so much better.

"So… you're… all right?" Robin asked, his bottom lip wobbling a bit, which, Slade decided, was very adorable.

"Perfectly fine," the man said as he stood up. A small thing like a bullet in his chest wasn't worth mentioning, after all.

"Thank god!" Robin exclaimed, practically flew up to the man and caught him in an almost desperate hug. Slade was somewhat surprised at first, but, he figured, opportunities were there for him to take advantage off. He caught the young man's chin, turned his face up, and studied the tear-filled eyes and wet, slightly swollen lips for a moment, before sweeping in and claiming that delicious little mouth as his own.

Slade expected the kiss to end either with a push or a punch from the teen; he didn't expect him to kiss back. But Robin did. With enthusiasm.

When their lips eventually parted, though, Robin's eyes widened.

_And now for the punch..._ Slade thought dryly.

"You must be cold Are you sure you are feeling all right? Can you breathe okay? Come, we have to get you into a warm shower and then get you dry, you are soaked!"

Slade found himself being dragged into an elevator, through the Titan's main room and to Robin's own quarters. This, of course, didn't go unnoticed by the other Titans.

"Robin? _SLADE_?"

"Yes Raven, call and cancel body-transport, will you?" Robin called over his shoulder.

"He's _alive_?" Cyborg yelled and scanned the dragged man. "He's alive!" he concluded.

"Dude, how did- ? Where are-?"

"This is glorious news is it not?" Starfire exclaimed happily just as the door to Robin's room closed.

"Yeah, but… errr…" Beast Boy stuttered. "He's… he's still _Slade_, right?"

"Yeah?" his metal friend answered.

"So… why did Robin drag him into his bedroom?"

"Want to go find out?" Raven asked dryly.

"I… no."

"He's just happy he didn't kill the guy… Rob's gonna come back to his senses and kick him out in no-time…" Cyborg said confidently before declaring that he was going to power down for the night.

The rest of the team decided to follow suit, because it there was going to be a fight, they didn't really want to get involved. The day had been weird enough.

* * *

Slade got more or less manhandled into the bathroom, the seawater dripping from his tights and boots. A hot shower did sound good, he had to admit, although it might get better if Robin joined him.

"Would you mind helping me with my boots?" he asked. He could, of course do it himself, but, as he had hoped, the teen immediately got down on his knees and started to pull them off. It was a beautiful sight, Slade thought, but it was about to get better.

"We have to get these off as well," Robin said and hooked his fingers into the waistband of Slade's tights, pulling everything down to the man's knees with one tug.

The teen then looked up, and froze. Slade chuckled, as it was clear that his little bird hadn't quite thought things through, only intent on getting Slade out of his wet and cold clothes.

"I'd like you to take into consideration that I have been in cold water for a while. Oh, and died," Slade told the stunned hero, just in case he wasn't properly impressed.

"I… umm… it's… yeah…." Robin stuttered. "Let's… let's take these off now."

"Yes, of course…" the man purred and lifted one feet after the other so Robin could undress him completely. The boy quickly stood up, but then reached out to Slade's side.

"What's this?"

The man looked down, already knowing what the young man had spotted. There was a bruise around the place the bullet was lodged, as it constantly chafed against the bone and blood vessels around it. The thing was even visible as a small lump.

"A bullet. I should get it out, but-"

"Get in the shower, I'll be right back!" Robin told the man, who decided to obey without any fuss as he was rather curious about what might happen next.

Robin rushed out of his room and headed to the sick-bay. On his way he bumped into Raven who hadn't been able to sleep not knowing what was going on with her leader and the villain, worrying about her friend.

"Hi, Robin, what-"

"Just going to get a surgery-kit, Rae, have to hurry!" Robin told her on his way by. Raven decided to follow.

"Surgery-kit? What for?"

"Slade… gonna take out a bullet."

"A bullet? You _shot_ him as well?" Raven blinked, of course knowing that couldn't be.

"No, I just drowned him, he got shot on his own…" Robin explained absentmindedly.

"Oookay… so… besides that, everything's fine?"

"Oh, yes, don't worry, he'll be just fine!" Robin nodded and then disappeared into the medical supply storage.

Raven hovered outside for a moment, but then shrugged. Robin seemed to have things under control.

A moment later the black-haired teen rushed back into his bathroom. Slade, having lathered up his body, turned around in the shower to give the boy a nice view and smirk to match.

"I… uhhh… got stuff…" the teen said and waved the parcel he had brought around a bit uncertainly.

"Thank you… now, if I might ask you for another favor?" Slade inquired.

"Of course! Anything!" Robin, who was eager to make things up to the man, answered. The mercenary could only barely hold back a leer.

"Could you wash my back?"

"No problem," the teen said and stepped right into the spray.

Slade chuckled. He knew Robin was a bit shell-shocked, and that's why he was acting in this rather irrational way, but he didn't mind.

"I think you are a bit overdressed… let me help you… you are damp and cold as well, after all…" he purred and got the teen to lift his arms so he could pull his top off. Robin just let that happen, and, as Slade wasn't about to quit while he was ahead, the teen was soon completely naked as well.

"Y-your back?" Robin asked.

"It seems my front needs a bit more attention at the moment…" Slade smirked, and claimed the teen's lips once more. This time, however, Robin started pushing at his chest after a while.

"No, the bullet… we need to…"

"Has my little Robin turned into a Nightingale?" the man teased, but when the hero gave him a slightly annoyed look, he gave in.

The 'surgery' was simple enough, and seemed to hurt Robin more than Slade.

"How did this _happen_?" the teen asked.

"Well, I was shot. That's usually the case when bullets end up inside something," the man shrugged.

"_Slade…_" the tone had a hint of warning to it, and the man shrugged again.

"As I said, I was out of the country. Someone wanted me dead. The bullet entered somewhere under my shoulder blade, but didn't make it all the way through and got stuck between the ribs."

"This isn't the entry-wound?" the teen exclaimed and moved around the man, his hands grazing the skin on his back. "I can't see anything?"

"No, that's healed… this will be too, soon."

"So… you… you really had nothing to do with the C4-theaft?"

"Completely innocent."

"God, I'm… I'm really sorry, Slade… I… I didn't believe you."

"Why should you?" the man snorted.

"Come, let's get you dry and into bed," Robin said firmly.

"I'm all for _that_ idea…" Slade leered.

Unfortunately it turned out that Robin wanted him in bed to _rest_. The hero had managed to borrow a pair of Cyborg's sweatpants, which the metal teen used when he wanted to be a bit more incognito, and those fit the man reasonable well.

Robin literally put Slade to bed and tucked him in. The man watched in amusement as the teen then slipped on a pair of sleeping pants under the towel he had tied around his hips, as if the mercenary would have somehow missed his naked body in the shower. The man was clever enough to not comment, however. He was actually still quite tired; his body had yet to completely catch up.

"Errmm... yeah… night… I'll be on the couch…" Robin said uncertainly as he stood by the bed.

"Don't be ridiculous," Slade snorted and pulled the teen down next to him, having him tucked in, with his head resting on Slade's arm, in no-time.

"Wha- but-?" the hero objected.

"Sleep," the man ordered.

Funnily enough Slade was the one who fell asleep first, almost at once.

* * *

The man woke up early the next morning. The sun had started to rise and he hadn't felt this good in a long time. He blinked as he felt a warm body pressed up against him, an arm slung over his chest and a soft breath against his shoulder. He smirked. The morning had just gotten better, and why not try for better still?

Robin must have senses that some kind of wicked plan involving him was unfolding, because he stirred slightly, frowned, hugged Slade's chest closer and mumbled something about ducks.

Slade very, very carefully rolled on his side, shifting the teen down on his back. That got another small frown and a shiver, but Robin didn't wake up.

The man let a finger trail down the smooth chest and trace around a nipple, which hardened very willingly. Slade could almost see how a pulse point on the slender neck started to beat a bit faster. The man couldn't help but kiss it, sucking on the skin for a moment, before continuing to taste more of the teen.

Robin woke up horny as hell, and somehow the wet dream seemed to continue. He had his legs around a man's neck and the man in question was busy pleasuring him in the most amazing way with his mouth. His brain waved a little flag at that moment and pointed out that the man's name was _Slade_ and that this situation was not, perhaps, _completely_ appropriate.

"S-Slade?"

"Good morning Robin," the man said pleasantly as he raised his head.

"What are you...? You can't…? How did? Did… did we _kiss_ yesterday?"

"Yes, we did," Slade answered truthfully, wondering why Robin had focused on_ that_ detail.

"But… but we _can't_-!"

"Wrong… and, as I'm showing you right now, we can do so much _more_ than that…" the man smirked and returned to his task.

"No, but- aahh…. Ooohh… OH GOD!"

Slade, who had just hummed in amusement, almost started to chuckle. As the teen seemed completely helpless at the moment, Slade took things even further and, using saliva as lubrication, slowly wriggled a finger up Robin's ass. The hero didn't only _like_ that; it pushed him over the edge and Slade got a taste he hadn't expected, at least not quite so soon.

Robin panted and then blushed as he glanced shyly up at the man from under his eyelashes.

"S-sorry…"

"Oh, I forgive you…" Slade promised and moved up the teen's body only to catch his lips in a heated kiss.

"Mmm…" Robin moaned but then pushed gently at the man's shoulders until Slade had to back off a little. "Slade, we really _shouldn't_… right?"

"Why?"

"…"

"Yes?" Slade insisted as the teen didn't say anything.

"Don't know…"

"Well, let me know if you think of a reason, and I'll stop…" Slade chuckled and kissed the blushing hero again.

Robin felt like he had been hit by a stun-gun, but in a very _nice_ way. He was dazed but mostly also happy _being_ so. Slade was creating some amazing feelings inside him and the teen even dared touching the man back a bit. Slade pressed their bodies closer together and something hot and hard was suddenly pressing against Robin's own quickly reawaken length. The teen's eyes widened as he felt what surely must _feel_ bigger than it was. He glanced down and gulped. It wasn't. And he had thought the _soft_ version was impressive. He had to make a decision.

"You must be hungry, let's go have breakfast!" the teen exclaimed.

"Afraid, Robin?" the man, who had noted the look and the gulp, smirked.

"…yes?"

"That's sweet. I'll take care of you..." the man purred. "After all, it's my turn…"

"Are… are you sure you feel okay?" Robin tried, remembering that he had, actually, more or less, killed the man.

"I'll feel better very soon… now, let's see what the hero has in his nightstand…" the man said and rummaged through the drawer. "Ah… thought so… no teenage-boy's room is complete without some lotion…"

"I have dry skin!"

"Yes… of course you have…" Slade almost snickered. "I'll gladly help you with that…" the man then turned the bottle over and painted the teen's chest, stomach and thighs with the white substance, making Robin feel deliciously dirty. The teen traced his fingers through the cold lotion and glanced up at the man who was leaning over him on his hands and knees.

"Oh, god, Robin, don't look at me like that, I nearly came…" the man groaned and pushed his hips forward, sliding his cock up one of Robin's inner thighs, through a dribble of lotion.

"You… think I look hot?" the teen tried for a teasing voice, but it came out as a soft question instead.

"Absolutely… sinfully gorgeous…" the man purred.

"…y…o…" Robin mumbled.

"What was that?" the man asked teasingly.

"You too… you're gorgeous too…." the teen said just a little bit louder, his cheeks a very enticingly pink.

"Aww…" the man chuckled. "Just for that, I'm going to let you ride me for our first time."

"Uh… thank you?"

"Oh, trust me, you'll love it," Slade promised a doubtful hero.

"Yeah… I… really, you're not hungry at _all_? Just a bit of breakfast? We could go out and buy something, or- mmm…"

Slade, who had decided to stop Robin's excuses before the boy worked himself into a nervous breakdown, pressed their bodies together with a wet noise from the lotion, and kissed him hard. He then slowly rolled them over, smiling as felt Robin's knees slide down on either side of him. He leaned up on his elbows, and then gradually sat up some more, making the boy move down just a little. A bit if a surprised 'meep' accompanied the feeling of his sensitive cock sliding between the two pert globes of Robin's ass. Slade didn't let Robin escape from the kiss however, holding the back of his head firmly in one hand, as he was sure an escape would only lead to more arguments.

The man reached for the lotion bottle once more, and, from above, let a large amount pour between the teen's cheeks, eliciting another 'meep'. Slade tossed the now empty bottle away and slid his hand between their bodies. He grabbed his own cock and placed the tip firmly against the tight, quivering entrance, which was now sopping wet with lotion. Only now did he release the teen's head.

Robin only moaned slightly and pushed himself back against the tantalizing pressure against his opening.

"Oh… that feels… that feels…" the teen gasped.

"I know… I'll keep still, just push back… a little more each time… do you like it?"

"Y-yeah… I feel it… just outside… it's… mmm…"

Slade chuckled. He knew the millions of nerve-endings made this part of entry, if done slowly like this, very pleasurable. He also knew that soon, very soon, Robin would get just a little bit eager, and push a little bit harder… and then…

"AAAHH!"

Robin threw his head back as he was suddenly sinking down Slade's length. He couldn't even stop himself and then he was sitting firmly on the man's lap, the throbbing cock buried deep inside him.

"Do you want to go for breakfast _now_?" Slade asked.

"N-no… hell no…" Robin stuttered, still too overwhelmed by the very strange feeling, but he didn't want it gone either. He just sat there for a moment and looked up at Slade, who chuckled.

"Wha-What's so damn funny?" the teen asked, feeling a little hurt.

"You look a bit cross-eyed…" Slade grinned and Robin couldn't help a small laugh as well.

"Not _my_ fault…"

"You're right, it's not..." Slade purred and moved his hips a bit, so Robin could feel just exactly _what_ was to blame.

"Err… so… what… what do I do now?" Robin asked uncertainly, feeling foolish.

"Whatever feels good," Slade told him and moved his hips again.

"Oh! _That _felt good!" Robin exclaimed and leaned forward a bit. "Do that again!"

"The point of _you_ being on top is that _you_ do the work," Slade pointed out.

"Don't wanna. Do it again!" the teen ordered.

"You insolent little…" Slade growled teasingly and thrust his hips up hard, making Robin squeak.

"Again!"

As it was clear that the hero was more interested in getting fucked then _how _it happened, the man grabbed him and rolled them over once more. In a moment Robin's legs were squeezing around his hips while Slade fucked him hard and fast. The look on the teen's face, like he was wondering what the hell was happening to him, was almost too much for Slade, and he closed his eye for a moment, trying to regain control. He wanted this to last. He slowed down for a while to make sure, giving the teen long strokes which grazed his prostate nicely.

"Nooo… do it faster again…" Robin complained, squirming under him. "I want it faster…"

Slade looked down on the pouting teen who was covered in streaks and blobs of white lotion, creating a very promiscuous picture, and decided to give him what he wanted. He grabbed Robin's legs and placed them over his shoulder instead of around his hips.

"I'll be able to fuck you deeper now… are you sure you're ready?"

"Y-yes… please Slade? Please?"

_Finally a bit of proper pleading…_ the man thought with a grin, and thrust all the way inside. A few seconds later, Robin was pleading even more sincerely, but not for him to stop or slow down. Quite the opposite in fact.

As he had suspected, it regrettably didn't last as long this way, and Slade vowed that Robin would make that up to him many, many times over… which made it worth it, actually….

Just after Robin added more slick white stuff to both their bodies, the man came as well, with a few last, hard thrusts.

"Oh…. we_ really _shouldn't have done that… can we do it again?" the teen asked against Slade's neck as they lay gasping for breath a little time later.

"Of course we can."

"Now?"

"Could you give me half a minute more?" Slade said sarcastically.

"That long?"

"Oh, for the love of…" the man sighed. "You're _really_ going to be the death of me…"

_The End._

* * *

A/N: the request was for Robin to kick Slade's ass, and **kodokumegumi **was nice enough to suggest that our lovely mercenary might be hurt for this to happen… although she also wanted it to end porn-ishly… ; ) Well, I thought about it, and decided to have Robin kill Slade… I mean, how can that NOT end up with them fucking each other's brains out? And see? It did!

Seriously, though, I have gotten a few reviews wanting Robin to kick ass more often, and, although I try to achieve this in the 2060 universe, it's actually not easy for me… but I'm hearing you, and I'll try to incorporate more of it! And if you have any idea how this could happen with the story still being slashy, because that's what I wanna write, or I'd just write a fight scene where Robin wins, and THAT'S not horribly difficult… the difficult part is getting the dynamics right again… or wrong… but in a good way… (and no, to those people who still insist: Slade will never, ever bottom in one of my stories. Ever. Forget it or write it yourselves.)

Oh, also sorry about the OOC-ness and the rather big fluffiness, if you don't care for it… I kinda do, on occasion, though… or I wouldn't write it, would I? ;) I DO have problems keeping Robin in character in bed… -sigh- It's just that his analytical mind just doesn't HANDLE getting fucked very well… I can have Slade all in control but it would be boring if they both were… or am I wrong? Give me your thoughts and suggestions, I'd love to try stuff out! (and that sounded dirty… oh, never mind… it's still true… ;) )

/W


	112. Summer Fun

A/N: **AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE WILL FOLLOW THIS DRABBLE! If you're not gonna read/finish this drabble, at least read that, please.**

This little summer-drabble was asked for by **HiDiNgFrOmYoU**… that was in the beginning of June, but here it is! Something perverted… but summer-y! ;)

Freestanding story

No real warnings, it's just in my usual more-or-less-silly style

* * *

Welcome to:

**Summer Fun**

In which Slade enjoys a day off, Robin tries to remain straight and no sharks at all appear.

* * *

Slade sighed in contentment and turned over, letting the hot sun fry the skin on his front instead of his back. Not that he would feel it… his healing abilities took care of pesky things like sunburn.

He listened idly to the surf against the sand and the senseless chatter and laughs from the other sunbathers. Yes. He was taking a day off, and where better to hide than among the craziness that was a crowded summer beach?

"Look out!" the shout was directly followed by a frisbee hitting the side of his head, almost knocking his sunglasses off, accompanied by a spray of sand.

"Ouch, really sorry, Sir!" a voice he knew very well said. "My friend throws harder than she thinks…"

Slade sat up and turned towards the voice, studying the black-haired teen, who seemed to, willingly this time, have copied his outfit of sunglasses and swimming trunks.

"No harm done," Slade smiled.

"Are you sure, Sir? That was quite a hit."

"Oh, you've done worse to me yourself, Robin," the man smirked.

It was rather interesting to see someone pale despite having a new tan.

"Slade?" the name was hissed out and the hero seemed to be looking around, making sure no one overheard him.

"Yes. You're not about to make a scene, are you, Robin? Among all these people?"

"What are you _doing_ here?" the Titan appeared more occupied with the fact that the mercenary was at the beach, in swimwear and tanning, than the possible danger the man could pose.

"Well, what are _you and your team_ doing here?" Slade asked as Beast Boy called for Robin to throw the frisbee back.

"Having some time off, of course!" the teen half whispered, half snarled.

"Well, me too, and I'm really not in the mood to hurt anyone on my vacation, so why not keep this to yourself? And please note that I did not finish that sentence with 'or else'."

Robin didn't have time to answer because at that moment a very worried alien flew up to them, almost landing in Slade's lap.

"Oh, I am most sorry, strange man! Please, are you hurt?"

"I'm quite fine, miss," Slade smirked and Robin wondered if he, behind his sunglasses, were staring down the vast cleavage created by what apparently counted as a bikini these days.

"I promise, I'm really fine my dear," Slade said in a way that made Robin think somewhat of a snake. A big, perverted snake. Then his brain made another leap, which made him blush.

"Oh, yes you truly are!" Starfire said, slightly breathlessly. This made the man chuckle in a completely inappropriate way. "What is your name, please?"

"Wilson," Slade said, and Robin made a metal note of the fact and then mentally highlighted it as well. He also committed the man's facial features, like the white ruffled hair and short white goatee-like beard to memory.

"Come on, dudes, people have already taken the spot we were gonna take!" Beast Boy complained as he joined them with Raven and Cyborg in tow.

Starfire then started introducing everybody, before coming up with, what she thought, was a wonderful idea.

"Well, this area is unoccupied, is it not?"

To Robin's horror Slade nodded.

"Of course, there's more than room enough. A large family just left," Slade told them, not sharing that the people had left because the wife couldn't stop ogling him, and her husband noticed. The rest of their vacation might be ruined. Not that Slade cared. It was nice to know that you still had it, after all.

"You are most generous! Many thanks!" the alien princess exclaimed and hugged him tightly. Slade was a bit put off at first, but when he saw the look on Robin's face, he smirked and hugged her back. The young lady really was strong, though, and the man's ribs did not like the attention.

"Guy's we can't-" Robin started, but towels and picnic-baskets were already on the ground and the Boy Wonder couldn't come up with a single reason why they couldn't sit there, apart from the fact that they were practically sharing a towel with their arch enemy. And he couldn't tell them that, because they would probably overreact and innocent lives would be in danger. Not so much from Slade, perhaps, but from star-bolts, a sonic canon and a rampaging Tyrannosaurus Rex. Robin trusted Raven a bit more, though, but only slightly.

Starfire plopped down unnecessarily close to Slade, and Robin tried to, inconspicuously, make himself somewhat of a barrier between them, in case the man would suddenly be up for some killing. The sea air, and everything… god knew what it did to villains. It certainly had a weird effect on heroes.

"I'm gonna build a sandcastle!" Beast Boy declared. "Wanna help, Rae?"

"I'd rather be buried_ under_ it…" the magic-user muttered, not very happy with being out in these open, cheery surroundings.

"You, Cy?" the changeling asked, not discouraged in the least by the dismissal.

"In a mo, bro, I'm just tryin' to get this radio to work," the partly metal teen said.

"May I see it?" Slade asked, and a minute later he and Cyborg had bonded over a fully functional transistor radio.

"Robin? A word?" Raven mumbled in her leader's ear and he nodded. They took a walk down to the water and then the young woman began. "Don't freak out, Rob, but… That man? I think he's Slade."

"He is," Robin growled. "he… _recommended_ me not to tell the rest of you."

"Smart. The beach would get very messy," Raven nodded.

"They might figure it out themselves, though," Robin said, just as Beast Boy rushed up to them.

"Hey! You know what?"

"No, what, BB?" Robin asked.

"That Wilson guy… he's not who he says he is, is he?"

"Yeah… I mean… we know it's-"

"It _is_? Really? _Here_?"

"Yeah, just-"

"Do you think I can ask for his autograph?"

"Err… what?" Robin blinked.

"Yeah, he's a movie star, right? That action-movie we saw the other day?"

Raven and Robin looked at each other. The hero of that move looked nothing like Slade, apart from having muscles.

"Err… well…" Robin said.

"Yes, but don't let on that you know anything," Raven told the bouncing green boy firmly. "He's on vacation."

"I knew it! I have an eye for clues, you know! I should be a detective!" Beast Boy exclaimed and then bounded off, now more occupied with his future career than with the supposed movie star.

"Oh, god…" Robin muttered. "If he had asked Slade for an autograph…"

"Well, Star is more or less in his _lap_," Raven grumbled.

"I'm glad _you're_ sane…" Robin sighed.

"Only a little. I'm mostly jealous." His teammate smirked one of her rare, small smirks when she saw her leader's expression. "What? Under all that metal, he's really hot."

The Boy Wonder looked like he considered going solo. He returned to his own towel just in time to hear Starfire ask Slade's permission to touch his arm-muscles. Robin seriously wanted to throw sand at them.

Star was oblivious, however, and grabbed Slade's hand.

"Wilson! Let us partake of the bathing!"

"Yeah, lose those shades and let's hit the surf!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"I'm afraid I wear an eye patch. I recently went through a small surgery," the man said and shook his head.

"Ah, come on, people won't stare! I'm_ green_, they won't notice _you_!" the changeling grinned.

"Yeah, I didn't get myself all waterproof for nothing, let's go!" Cyborg grinned and got to his feet.

"Robin? Raven? Will you join us?" the alien asked.

"No, you go ahead. I'll read." Raven told them and Robin shook his head as well.

"Maybe later… I'm… going to keep an eye out," he said.

"For what? Slade?" Cyborg grinned. "Really, you got such a man crush on that guy…"

"Does he now?" Wilson smirked. He had removed his sunglasses and wore a black adhesive patch over his right eye. The other one was a pale, piercing grey-blue.

"Cy has a few wires crossed," the black-haired hero growled.

As the three Titans and the villain left for the water, Robin rolled around on his stomach and slammed his head into his towel.

"Idiots! Idiots! Idiots!"

"What is not expected is seldom seen," Raven drawled. "Oh… and that was _really _not expected," she added.

"What?" Robin muttered and turned around. His eyes behind his sunglasses widened as he saw Slade hoist a giggling Starfire through the air and into the water.

"Me next, me next!" Beast Boy yelled.

"That's stupid, both of them can _fly_!" Robin growled. "What's so funny about being _thrown_ then?"

"Maybe you should put a stop to it… what if he hurts them?" Raven said seriously.

"You're right. I better get out there…" Robin decided and got up. He didn't see his teammate's little smirk.

He waded out, the water reaching just about his waist as he reached his friends.

"Robin! I challenge you to a water-wrestling match!" Beast Boy yelled and climbed onto Cyborg's shoulders. "Wilson, you're in, right?"

Slade turned to Robin with a little smirk.

"Of course. Your steed at your service."

"I don't think-"

"Come on, I can't wrestle Starfire, she's too strong!" the green teen complained.

"Yes, but- AAH!" The water suddenly disappeared around him. Slade had dived under him and stood up, leaving Robin clinging frantically to the man's head, sitting on his shoulders.

"I thought you had better balance than this, Robin…" the man chuckled. "Or are you trying to rip my ears off?"

"Don't mind if I do…" the teen muttered back in a low voice.

"Now, now… you have been challenged… will you really back down?"

The teen snorted and sat up straighter, trying not to think of the fact that his wet trunks were clinging weirdly to Slade's neck and shoulders, and that he was actually sitting on… Robin let his mind take a different route and suddenly smirked.

"That's right, Wilson, I never back down from a challenge. HIYA, little horsey!" he yelled and slammed his heels into the man's sides.

"Ow… you like it rough when you ride, huh?" the man said so only Robin could hear it. The teen answered by using his heels again.

"Move it or it's the glue-factory for you!"

Robin soon managed to make Beast Boy fall of Cyborg's shoulders, but the changeling demanded two out of three.

* * *

"And ultimate champion: me!" Robin grinned a little while later.

"Who thinks your leader needs cooling off?" Slade asked.

The others did.

"Hey, wait, _don't_!" Robin yelled out, but too late. Slade had already grabbed his legs and thrown himself backwards, taking the teen with him.

Robin resurfaced spluttering and not very happy.

"Bad horsey!" he hissed and wiped the water out of his eyes. It was not until then he realized the he had lost his glasses.

The villain and the hero only stared at each other for a moment.

"Well, I can't say that I'm sorry… although I might let you punish me anyway…" the man purred with a smirk.

"Here dude, found your shades!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he broke the surface. The Titans had seen their leader without his mask before, but knew that he needed to remain anonymous, especially out in public like this.

"Thanks," Robin mumbled and let the black plastic hide his blue eyes again. He started to wish that he had brought his mask instead.

"Is the competition complete?" Starfire asked, obviously feeling a bit left out.

" Yeah… Who's up for snorkeling out by the reef?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'll go. I'll just have to get my gear…" Robin said, wanting to be somewhere else and keep busy.

Robin grabbed his snorkel, flippers and his specially made diver's mask, which had one-way glass which hid his eyes. They made plans to be back in an hour and Robin checked his waterproof watch to be sure. Starfire, who sometimes forgot not to speak under water, decided to stay and collect seashells on the beach instead. To Robin's irritation, _Slade_ had apparently decided to join them, however.

"Can't you just go the hell away!" the teen hissed to him, making sure his friends didn't hear.

"No, I'm having way too much fun," the man claimed.

"I hope a shark eats you," Robin muttered, "Although that might be cruelty to animals…"

Beast Boy turned into a small whale and towed Cyborg, Robin and Slade out to the reef, as it was quite a long way to swim. As they got out there the people on the beach was barely visible, and Robin enjoyed the peace and quiet… for a few moments until Cyborg and Beast Boy started up some kind of game. He swam off to the side for a bit and then did his first dive. It wasn't that deep here, two to three meters, but a bit further out it got deeper quickly.

The teen saw Slade out of the corner of his eye and swam the other way. The man didn't have any equipment but managed perfectly anyway, and was just as quick in the water even without flippers.

_Annoying bastard…_ Robin thought with a growl, but decided to not pay the man any attention and enjoy the wildlife instead. And he did. Unfortunately he did it to the extent that he made one of the most serious mistakes of all; he didn't pay attention to where he was going and where the rest of his group was.

He was lazily snorkeling on the surface, following a funny looking fish, when he noticed that he didn't have to paddle very hard to keep up. A moment later he stopped paddling and _still_ he followed the fish that was now swimming away from the reef and out to open water. Robin raised his head to look for his friends. First he couldn't spot them and took off his diver's mask, which had fogged up a bit, to see better. He startled as he saw how far he had come from Cy and BB who were too busy playing 'Dolphin vs. Cyborg' to notice anything. He turned around and paddled in their direction, but they quickly only got smaller and smaller. Robin felt a surge of fear as he realized that he had been caught in a current.

"Hey! Guys!" he yelled out but he could hardly see them anymore.

"In need of a mighty steed?"

Robin very nearly soiled the water as the man suddenly appeared a few meters from him.

"I'm fine!"

"Ah, so you are _not _caught in a rip current, then?"

"Well, so are _you_!"

"Yes, but_ I'm_ strong enough to break _free_," Slade pointed out.

Robin snorted and tried not to look like he was a soon-to-be water-breather, helplessly trampling water.

"You just swim on, then!" he said, waiving the man off. "Have fun."

"Drowning-victims aren't pretty, Robin," the man pointed out for some reason. "It would do terrible things to those pretty eyes of yours."

"So? I don't plan to become one!" the young man hissed, quietly berating himself for taking off the diver's mask, letting the man get another look at his face, but it was too late now. He suddenly got a mouthful of water. The sea was really getting a bit choppy this far out.

"This is bordering on idiotic. I don't feel like swimming all night just to get back to shore. Come here." Slade simply grabbed Robin's wrist and pulled his arm around his neck. Then he started swimming on his back, using his free arm and his legs, while Robin was busy being shocked. When he was finished with that emotion, he chose 'affronted' to take over.

"I don't need you to rescue me!" he hissed and thrashed to the extent that he almost dunked Slade's head under water.

"If you keep doing that, you'll attract sharks," the man pointed out gruffly.

"Yeah, well, let me go, then!" the hero snarled.

The man stopped to tread water but didn't let Robin go, no matter how much the teen tried. Robin didn't really like the calculating look Slade was giving him either.

"Let's see… you will either let me take you to shore… or I'll kiss you."

Robin gaped and actually almost swallowed some seawater.

"Wha-? B-b-ut… you can't do _that_!"

"Oh, I _can_, and I bet you'll_ like_ it…" the man smirked.

"Like hell! You're a_ guy_!"

"Thank you for noticing."

"That's just _wrong_!"

"So Robin, the hero of Jump City and the leader of the Teen Titans, think that bi- and homosexuality is _wrong_?" the man said in a rather silky voice.

"What! _No_! No, it's not! It's just… it's wrong to _threaten_ me with something like that, you creep!"

"Then hold on, and let me help you to shore."

"No! I can-mmmmmpph!"

"I _did_ warn you."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THA-mmmph!"

"Just trying to make it clearer for you," Slade claimed. "Now will you let me help you?"

"…"

"Thought so."

A little while later Robin was holding onto Slade's neck, paddling with his flippers, while the man was on his back, using his arms. The position was… somewhat compromising.

"So… you're gay?" Robin asked when the silence got too much for him to handle.

"Bi. But I only top."

"Figures."

"Why, you would be interested?" the man chuckled, making Robin blush and almost let go of him. "No, no, no, just joking, little hero. I will be good. I _can_ be, you know… really gentle."

"Slade!"

"Don't knock it 'til you tried it, as they say…" the man said airily.

"Being gay is about falling in love!"

"It is? Well, darn it, then I'm not gay… what have I been doing fucking cute young men all my life?" Slade deadpanned.

"You know what I mean! Sure you can have… _intercourse_ without being in _love_, but… you know… to _like_ it, you have to like… you know… the gender you're with… in… that… way…" Robin trailed off lamely.

"Do you need a map to find your way out of that monologue?" the man chuckled. "But, what you are saying, is that if you are not gay you can't possibly enjoy having gay sex?"

"Exactly! Of course you can't!"

"So, if I would, for example, fuck say… _you_, you could never, by any means,_ like _it?"

"That's right." Robin said firmly.

"Would you like a demonstration?"

"_NO_! And you're swimming the wrong way!"

"No, I'm not, I'm swimming parallel to the beach to get out of the torrent instead of fighting against it."

"I _know_ that, but you're swimming _away _from the others!"

"Oh, well, _that_ I just felt like."

"Turn around!"

"No."

Robin clenched his teeth. This was not funny. For every stroke Slade took the teen was pushed backwards and forwards, their wet bodies rubbing against each other. Robin might not even have realized this unless Slade had started talking in that disturbing way… not to mention the kisses, which still burned on his lips. Maybe Slade had some Poison Ivy-thing going on?

What was the evil man planning? It worried Robin that he was taking him away from his friends, but even more what the man wanted to 'prove'. There was _no _way he could like anything like that! Unfortunately he felt how tired his arms and legs were and he knew he couldn't break away to swim on his own quite yet, because he would never make it. He swore to himself that he would be doing laps in the Titan's pool every day from now on, so he'd never find himself on top of Slade aga- no! In this _situation_ again, he meant, of course….

"Well, you are wrong, I don't find men attractive at all, so I wouldn't enjoy…_ doing_ anything with a guy!" Robin said very firmly, trying to convince the man to take that absurd claim back.

"Ah, but you know what they say, don't you? Getting sucked off by a man is like mountain climbing; it's great as long as you don't look down…"

"Very funny."

"It's an old one… not that I expect that you would have heard it… who would have told it? Starfire?"

"She only tells Tamaranian knock-knock-jokes…" Robin muttered.

"Really. Are they any good?"

"No. Worse."

"Ah."

"I don't really want to talk," Robin muttered.

"We're talking? I thought it was foreplay…" the man smirked.

"Stop it! I'd rather drown!" the teen hissed.

"No, you wouldn't. Trust me. Just think about it. Ever been sucked off, Robin? Warm lips around your cock, a hot tongue licking up your shaft, flicking over the head, teasing the slit? The suction-"

"_Stop_!"

"No, you wouldn't want me to stop, you would want me to continue, going faster, sucking harder, nibbling at the sensitive skin, licking and sucking on your balls, going lower, sliding my tongue over your opening before pushing inside, my wet, wriggling tongue inside you-"

"_NO_! No, I'd _hate_ that! It's _gross_!"

"I bet I could make you come without even _touching_ your cock…" the man chuckled.

"No way!"

"And still you are too afraid to let me try…"

"I'm not afraid!"

"Well, then... guess I'll get started," Slade said and pulled the teen up completely on top of him before capturing his lips.

Robin's flipper-wearing feet splashed frantically, but the man had a good grip on him, and the teen's fists didn't make much of a difference at all.

Slade, who felt that they were out of the current, just floated now, knowing that the waves brought them closer to the shore. He had more interesting things to do than to swim.

Something that _was_ swimming was Robin's head. Slade's dirty talk had unfortunately affected him, though he had absolutely _no_ desire to feel the man's tongue… _there_! Or _anywhere_! Right now it was ravaging his mouth, though, and when he had managed to bite down on it he had gotten a harder bite back, so he didn't dare to do that again. He tried using his own tongue to push the intruder out but that only made things feel more… tingly. And he didn't _want_ to feel tingly around Slade! At _all_!

One of the man's hands was grabbing his ass now and the teen hiccupped from the rudeness of it. Still, it made the tingles multiply, and that was corrupting his body, forcing it to push against the man, even kiss back! The hero was feeling so hot that he was surprised the water around him wasn't boiling. He didn't notice as the man let the back of his head go and put both hands on his ass, before standing up in the water as they were now close enough for Slade to reach the bottom. No pun intended.

Robin's legs had, after being in the water for so long, decided that they were octopus-arms and had wound themselves tightly around Slade's waist, something their owner didn't even notice. Nor did he notice as Slade began to walk up the shore, which wasn't sand here, but tall grass.

He _did_ notice when he was put down on that grass, however.

"Wha-? Wait, how long have we been this close to-mmmpphh-! NO! No, don't you dar-!"

"I accepted a challenge, Robin. I thought you never backed down from one? At least I'm going to see it through," Slade told him. "But I do need to work in peace," he added, blocking the teen's knee that had been rapidly traveling towards his groin. "Stay still."

"No!"

"So you think I will win, then? Well, admit it and I'll stop. Say, 'Slade, you can make me come without touching my cock'."

"I won't, because it's not _true_!" Robin growled, still struggling under the man, who had no trouble keeping him under control.

"If I can't get you fully hard in ten minutes, I'll stop," the man offered.

"Well, you _won't_!"

"If you are so sure, why not let me try?"

"Fine! Ten minutes!" Robin programmed the alarm on his watch. "Then you can fuck off!"

"I don't think that's what you are going to ask me to do, but no matter… Now relax… are you comfortable, Robin?"

"Go to hell."

"I will take that as a 'yes, please pleasure me'," the man chuckled.

Robin snorted and steeled himself. He might have gotten a bit carried away before, but people had done worse things when facing death than kissed someone. Well, okay, so he had kissed _Slade_ which was, perhaps, one of those 'worse' things, but still… Now, however, he was in _complete_ control of himself and he would just lie there, absolutely still, until the alarm beeped, and not even care about the way the man was nibbling on his throat.

Slade smirked as he saw the teen turning his head just a little bit, giving him better access to the slim, sensitive column.

As Slade reached his mouth again, Robin decided to keep it shut tightly, but then he realized that maybe he could get the man to just _kiss_ him for ten minutes instead of moving on to more dangerous areas… and of course he could withstand a bit of_ that_ without getting affected! So, he kissed back. A bit clumsily at first, perhaps, but Slade was a good teacher when he wanted to be.

There was a slight flaw to the plan, however, because even though the man's_ lips_ were busy, his _hands_ weren't, and they were travelling everywhere except for Robin's groin. The fingers deliberately tickled his side, an action so ridiculous that it made the Titan chuckle into the kiss. What was Slade on about? The guy couldn't be serious! Robin relaxed into the soft grass.

Slade felt Robin's guard drop and the tenseness all but leave the body beneath him, and chuckled with the teen as he withdrew a bit. Robin's lips seemed to follow his a little, his eyes slightly glazed but with an open curiosity in them the man had never seen before, thanks to the mask. The young man looked almost inviting, like he wanted to see what the mercenary would do next. Slade had no problem showing him. He abandoned the now red and glistening lips and moved down instead, licking salty drops from the teen's chest. He heard, and felt, Robin's breath hitch and hid a smirk as he slowly, very slowly, made his way towards the hero's left nipple.

Slade was licking him. A _man_ was licking him! The situation was absurd, he had never, in his wildest fantasies, ever_ considered_ this… He tried closing his eyes, like the man had joked, but with the short beard scratching and tickling his skin, it didn't really work. And now he was about to… lick… maybe even suck… or bite… his _nipple_. Did gays do this? Maybe their nipples were more sensitive…

"OOOhhh…" Robin's back arched off the grass for a moment. Was that really his nipple? How the _hell_ did that feel so good, it was only a… nub…? Sure, they got hard like nipples did, like after showering, coming out into a colder room, but… "OOooohhhhhhhh!" And who was making that stupid noise anyway?

Slade clamped his teeth down, just hard enough, on one nipple, and let the tip of his tongue flick across the tip like a snake's. The other one he rolled between his fingers, listing to the pretty little sounds his stubborn future lover made.

While he kept busy teasing the hero's nipples with his mouth, Slade put his hands to darker deeds.

Robin felt a tug on his trunks but thought nothing of it at first, and when the cold wetness of the fabric started peeling away, it was only nice… until he realized what it _meant_.

"No, do-"

"There, there, Robin, you agreed," Slade tutted.

"O… okay, but you better not take your_ own _off!" he threatened. "Or_ touch_ anything!" he added as an afterthought.

"You're not the slightest bit curious?" the man smirked.

"No! I don't want to see another man's… thing!" Robin snorted and meant it too. Slade might have a nice body, like the statue of David had a nice body, but that was no reason to pull his shorts down, was it? Well… _Slade's_… David didn't have any…. But if he had, Robin wouldn't want to pull _them _down ether.

"Very well, I won't… and I already promised not to touch your cock…" the man reminded him.

Robin felt a bit embarrassed about being naked in front of Slade, but he tried his best not to show it. Besides, the man didn't make any rude comments; in fact he seemed to have an appreciative look in his eye which made Robin a bit… warm.

Slade was really good at what he was doing, the teen had to reluctantly admit. Even as he abandoned the hero's nipples for lower hunting grounds, he managed to find spots and areas Robin didn't know could make him let out so embarrassing sounds. He never would have thought that it could feel so nice to be touched like this. Not that anyone had ever touched him even _close_ to this, but when taking care of business himself f he just went directly for… well… the prize. And it didn't take this long either. On the other hand it never made his whole body shiver and tingle like this, it was-

_Beep-beep-beep-beep!_

"T-time's up…" Robin mumbled.

"And so are you…" the man, who was now kissing his inner thighs, noted.

"I'm _not_- oh…" he was. And that part of his anatomy looked rather angry from not having been touched.

"Don't worry… now that I'm free to continue, I soon make you come…"

"Mmm…" it was all Robin could say. Looking down at the man between his legs was erotic, no matter what other parts of his mind tried to tell him. Slade continued planting kisses further in on his thighs, biting and licking as well when he felt like it, and Robin's body arched. Would the man… But he had promised…? But it would be so great if…

"Annngghh…." the teen gasped as Slade's tongue swiped over his tense balls. "Wait- you said…" he then objected and tried to scoot away. Slade, however, held him down.

"No, no, I said I wouldn't touch your_ cock_, Robin… unless you beg me to, of course. I'm not a particularly cruel man."

"I won't! Slade, just _stop_! I'm not gay, and you can't _make _me!"

The man just chuckled and suddenly flipped the boy over.

"We'll see about that. Ass in the air, Robin, that's a good boy."

"No! I want to see what you're doing, you pervert!" the teen growled and struggled. The man, however, just grabbed a hip with one hand, lifting it up, and the boy's neck with the other, pushing his head down.

"Stay, Robin, or I might not keep my promise and keep my shorts on… and then you'll get a crash course in being gay, trust me." The man was leaning over Robin and the teen felt something hard under the man's wet swimming trunks, pressing between his cheeks, and he decided that a _little _gay was better than a _lot_.

"Just… do your worst, then…" he muttered, humiliated that it was this easy for Slade to control him. A weird thought struck him, though, that maybe he should be grateful that they were not fighting, because as exhausted as his body was after the tiring swim, the man would have no trouble killing him. The teen just hoped this wouldn't be _worse_.

The man continued to lean over him like a bloody horny dog, and started to kiss and caress his neck and back. Robin's eyes shot open, though he didn't know that he had closed them, as a bite on one of his shoulder blades sent a thrill down his spine.

That was the way Slade was also heading, and soon his hands were stroking and gripping an area which Robin really never had paid much attention to. Well, he felt safer now, because, sure, if someone almost touched his cock and licked his balls and nipples stuff, of _course_ that would feel good, but, as he was _not_ gay, there was _no _way in hell that anyone touching his _ass _would!

"…!" Slade had just placed a kiss as low on his spine as he could come, before the teen's back gave away to the firm, round globes of his behind. And then he went lower. The damn man was so slow, though, making Robin wriggle and hold his breath. He couldn't really believe that Slade really planned to… to do _that_, whatever it was called, but parts of him wanted the man to get _on_ with it… especially the hard, dripping part between his legs.

Then lips brushed his entrance, which sent a shockwave through Robin's body, but also made him curse rather rudely as the touch had been so brief.

"Nice little heroes shouldn't know words like that!" Slade tutted. "Let's see what else you know…"

And the touch was back. With tongue. Robin didn't know what expect. Would the man go even further? Would he try to get it inside him? Would it hurt? The answers turned out to be 'yes', 'yes', and '_hell_ no'. In fact, after some careful prodding the teen felt like his most personal place opened up and shamelessly invited the intruder… though it might help that he had pushed back a little. Before long Slade was using as much of his tongue as he possibly could, and Robin _loved_ it. In a completely non-gay way, of course. He couldn't after all, help that the body had all those nerve endings there! Not his fault at all. And the fact that he wished that the man's tongue was a bit longer and wider… well… that was just….

"OOH!"

"You don't mind a finger, do you?" the man behind him asked innocently.

"Uh-uuh…" Robin answered, but wasn't sure if that was supposed to be a yes or no himself. That finger was longer, if not really much wider, than the tongue and it brushed something inside him he had only expected a doctor to touch, and not until he was in his forties or so. _Oh_, was he glad he wouldn't have to wait that long! It got even better when Slade worked in another finger, the man's saliva making the penetration slick and painless. Robin was clutching the grass harder, pulling tufts of it out of the ground, as the man continued to tease him by rubbing and sliding his fingers over the spot.

Slade smirked as he listened to the boy's moans. He didn't think the teen was aware that he was making them, and he sure as hell wouldn't point it out. He needed to fuck the tight little ass in front of him, though, _badly_. He might have promised the hero not to remove his shorts, but who said he needed to? He just pulled them down enough in the front, and he was ready for some bird-nailing.

Robin enjoyed the fingers in his ass even though they didn't seem to be as deep as before. They even left all together before plunging in again, time after time, but that didn't exactly feel bad either. When the fingers disappeared again he closed his eyes and pushed his ass back, waiting for the wonderful filling feeling to return, but, this time, he got a bit more than he asked for. It was wider. It was hotter. And it was much, much longer.

"No! You bastard!" Robin yelled out and tried to bolt, but, once again, he was no match for the man, and the grip on his neck was back.

"There, there… just breathe…" the man chuckled.

"You… promised! You can't _do_ this!"

"I didn't remove my trunks and about if I can do this… well… we'll see… Ready for some more?"

"More _what_?" In his panicked mode Robin suddenly imagined Slade to have more than one cock. The man didn't, however, it was just that the one he _had_ wasn't all in yet.

The man gave a little push and the flared mushroom head brushed Robin's prostate on its way deeper. Some part of Robin liked that, but most of him pointed out that he was getting fucked. By _Slade_. And that this_ was_, no doubt about it, _definitely_ gay. Not that it was _wrong_ being gay, of course, he still believed that! It was right… for _some_ people… who… enjoyed… this… kind… of…. thing…

But Robin didn't enjoy being fucked at all! It would turn out, though, that he wasn't _getting _fucked. Slade was just pushing into him, and the actual fucking started soon thereafter.

Robin could barely breathe, convinced that Slade's length was taking up all the space inside him, including the place where his lungs were supposed to be. The only thing still there was his prostate, because that was thoroughly rubbed on each stroke. And damn nice it felt too.

"Fuuuuuuck…." Robin gasped as he spread his knees a little bit wider on the ground and dug his hands in to be able to stop himself being pushed across the grass.

"That's right. I am…" the man above him chuckled. "Did you want it faster?"

"Yyyhh…." the teen whined.

"I'll take that as a yes," Slade said and upped the pace. He didn't have to hold the hero down anymore, just a steady grip on his hips to make sure he didn't crumble would do. Robin gave him a halfhearted, rather cross-eyes glare over his shoulder, and suddenly Slade wanted to look into those wide, blue, formerly-innocent eyes while he fucked the little Titan out of his mind.

Said and done. Slade withdrew, which caused a pained gasp from Robin, pushed the teen over, grabbed his ankles, raising them up in the air, and pushed right in again. He then let Robin's legs go, leaving them to flop down and end up in the crooks of the man's arms as he resumed the previous pace.

Robin had gone from a surprise and vague disappointment that it already seemed to be over, to realizing that the ride had barely started… and somehow he couldn't decide if he would get back in line for more after it was over, or demand his money back. Right now the line-option was winning, because from this angle his poor prostate got even more of a battering. He had a lot he wanted to say, but mostly vowels came out, and most of them only seemed to make Slade go faster and harder. Well. That was pretty much what Robin had wanted to convey, anyway.

The hero's whole world was soon narrowed down to the battering ram in his ass and not long after he yelled out his release, his legs squeezing the man's arms and back, pulling him as close to him as he could. The man grunted something unintelligible as he came as well, not many seconds later.

"Told you I could do it…" Slade then chuckled in his ear as he collapsed next to the teen who was gasping for air.

"I'm… _not… gay_!" Robin insisted.

"Really?" the man chuckled again.

"No…" the teen thought it over for a bit and came to a conclusion. "My _ass_ might be, but _I'm _not…"

_The End_

* * *

A/N: that's such an inconvenience for a straight guy to have a gay ass, don't you think? ;)

* * *

**IMPORTANT MESSANGE** (yes, I said there would be one, didn't I?)

**Smile-Evily **pointed out the other day that this collection is getting close to 2,000 reviews! WOW! Anyway, the question was asked if reviewer number 2,000 would get a drabble. The answer is no. She (or he) will get a drabble AND a pic to go with it… and if I could I would include a life-sized remote-controlled Slade-doll, you know that right?

So get reviewing!

**SOME rules:**

1: you need to be logged in, no exceptions. If reviewer 2,000 is not logged in, the next person gets the prize.

2: you can wish for ANYTHING within the area I write EXCEPT Slade bottoming... and you should know what kind of stories/characters I write by now, damn it! ;)

3: You can ask for a freestanding OR a sequel drabble, to ANYTHING.

4: if the "winner" doesn't want the prize for whatever reason, it goes to the next person.

There, that's pretty simple, right? The pic will, as I said, be a scene from or inspired by the story… Now I just have to remember to keep track of the reviews!

I'll contact the winner in a PM.

/W


	113. Wings and Kings

**IMPORTANT 2,000 REVIEWER MESSAGE!**

It seems people misunderstood me in the last drabble: it wasn't THAT close, as I write this the reviews are at 1,961, so relaaaax… still a bit to go! I've also noticed quite a few anonymous reviews… I don't know if this is to try to get the amount to rise quicker and then try to win, but I BEG you: PLEASE DON'T CHEAT! It's not fair to anyone, and mama duck don't like cheaters… ;) … though I'm a BIT flattered that someone would even think about it… -pffft…- ;)

Anyway, sorry about the delay, here's the story. Yes! Another one! So soon!

* * *

A/N: Another drabble as thanks for joining my "mean challenge" on Deviant Art! This one is for **Darafeth** who wanted a drabble with the prompt "**I wish I was a fairy"**. With that kind of promt I'm afraid I only could come up with crack-situations and this is what stuck…

Warning: VERY silly. Not for the serious-inclined IC / Canon lover.

Freestanding story.

* * *

**Wings**** and Kings**

"I can't wear this!" Robin complained.

"Seriously! I _wish_ I was a fairy!" Beast Boy whined, his long donkey-ears drooping.

Robin snorted and crossed his arms. White strips of silky gauze-like material made up his outfit which looked like a mix between a toga and a ballerina dress. He wore white tights and dainty little ballerina-like shoes. His hair fell in soft, natural curls over his forehead, no gel allowed, and on top of the locks rested a coronet-like crown of golden leaves. The leaves also adorned his mask, since Robin, of course, couldn't take that off. Oh, and he had wings. Butterfly-like wings which were very beautifully made, but completely failed to be macho.

One might have thought that the heroes had been cursed by, let's say, Mumbo, or perhaps been stuck in a fantasy TV-show by Control Freak, but no. They had volunteered for this, and 'this' was Jump City's first annual Shakespeare festival.

They were wearing costumes based on the characters in "a Midsummer Night's Dream", all thanks to the people who had arranged this festival and invited the Titans as guests of honor. These people, who obviously were Shakespeare fans if not fanatics, had provided the costumes for all of them and decided what characters they were supposed to be. They had been delighted when they realized that they could give Beast Boy the role as Nick Bottom, who, in the play, gets his head turned into a donkey's, because the changeling didn't really need a mask.

Robin, though glad not to have to be an animal, was not particularly happy about his current outfit either. Neither was Raven, who was dressed in a long, flowing dress, similar to Starfire's. The alien, on the other hand, was absolutely delighted and could barely stay on the ground. The girls were Hermia and Helena and Cyborg was apparently Theseus, Duke of Athens. Robin envied the much manlier, if still ancient Greek-inspired, getup he had on.

"Come on, Rob, don't pout, you make one cute fairy, ya know!" the metal teen grinned.

"Oh, go trip on your sandals…" Robin muttered.

"Who are you supposed to be, anyway?" his friend asked.

"Don't know? Random fairy? Maybe one of king Oberon's guys?" Robin shrugged.

One of the fitters next to him coughed.

"Well… traditionally…" the woman started.

"What?" Robin asked, dread filling his stomach.

"Well…. Men-played-the-female-parts-too!"

"No? Nooo! I'm not only a fairy, I'm a _girl-_fairy!" Robin exclaimed, his team erupting in laughter.

"Well… you're dressed mostly the same….?" the woman stuttered, obviously a bit scared. "And we thought you'd make a great, modern Titania…"

"Wait, that doesn't mean we have to make out, right?" Beast Boy asked nervously, actually remembering some of the play as Robin had made them watch a filmed adaptation the night before.

"We're not acting out the play, we're just going to be on a _float_," Raven said in the same way someone might have said 'we're not going to be executed, we're just going to be tortured within an inch of our lives'.

"Is there a king Oberon, then?" Robin asked carefully. Maybe if there was a hot guy playing him, he wouldn't mind…

"Not yet, we're still looking…" the costume-woman said. "There, the fitting's done… if you come back tomorrow around nine-"

Suddenly an alarm blared, followed by sirens and a man bursting into the door on one side of the warehouse where they were preparing. The man stopped dead, seeing, not only the Titans, but also a large assortments of other people in strange costumes.

Robin had never seen Slade stunned before.

The sirens came closer however, and the man took off again, crossing the room and disappeared out the other side.

"Titans _go_!" Robin yelled, his hunting-instinct awakened.

"But we're still in…" Cyborg started, but his leader had already left the building.

Robin didn't focus on anything but the man who had just climbed a fire-escape and disappeared over the edge of a roof. Robin followed hot on his heels. He didn't have his grapple-hook, but he could still jump with the best of them, and the hunt continued until they had left the sirens far behind. When Robin turned a corner, however, the man was suddenly nowhere to be seen. The teen still rushed forward, but then he felt a jolt, and his feet were running in the air.

"This is so sweet that I'm not sure what to do…" a voice purred behind him. Robin tried to twist around only to discover that the man was holding him up by his wings like an overgrown butterfly-torturer. The harness and the wings themselves were incredibly well made even though they looked so flimsy, and Robin was pretty much stuck.

"Let me go!"

"Don't I get a wish? Or is that some other fairy-tale creature?" the man chuckled. "Now tell me what in the world is going on, and, if it's amusing enough, I might just not throw you off the edge of the building."

"I'll tell you… in_ jail_!" Robin yelled and tried to kick off the wall and flip over the man. That didn't work, however, and only made him look more pathetic.

"Oh… you're doing something _illegal_?" the man asked innocently.

"No, _you_ are!" Robin growled.

"The alarm? The sirens? Not me," the man claimed.

"_Really_? And why did you_ run_?" Robin asked dryly.

"Oh, I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"_Sure _you were."

"Let's just say that if Red X runs by asking you to 'hold this'; don't."

"I wouldn't."

"Smart boy."

"Smarter than you, apparently," Robin said smugly.

"Said the one dressed as a fairy. Care to tell me what is going on now, or should I just assume that you have all have gone insane?"

"Fine. Shakespeare festival," Robin muttered, still dangling in the air. It was like the man wasn't even aware that he was holding him anymore. "Tomorrow," he added because of a deep-rooted need to advertise the event.

"Ah. 'A Midsummer Night's Dream', I assume. Now who are you supposed to…" the man suddenly got quiet and Robin felt cold. Slade obviously knew the play… "The crown… don't tell me…"

"I'm just a fairy!"

"You're _Titania_, aren't you?"

"We didn't pick our roles, okay?" Robin growled.

"I assume, from the donkey-ears he had, that the green one plays Nick Bottom… who is king Oberon?" the man asked curiously.

"Why?"

"Because your character has wild bestiality-like sex with one but is married to the other…" the man smirked. "Who actually sets it all up… Now, who gets to play that wonderful part? Cyborg?"

"No, that part is still open… wanna apply?" Robin snorted.

"Why, yes, my darling bride… and I will even supply a Puck…" the man chuckled.

"Huh? Who?" Robin, who couldn't really grasp it all yet, asked.

"Oh, someone who owes me…" the man said and finally let the teen down.

"But you can't-" Robin started as he spun around. Slade was gone. "I'll have you arrested!" the teen yelled.

* * *

Somehow Robin didn't call the cops, however. He had rushed back to his friends and told them the whole story, well, a bit edited, because the way Slade had called him 'his darling bride' was just a bit too weird.

"Slade as a fairy? I gotta see this!" Beast Boy had exclaimed.

"Yeah, man, blackmail material to last a lifetime!" Cyborg had laughed.

"It is wonderful, is it not, that he wishes to assist?" Starfire had smiled.

"Slade is dangerous," Raven had growled.

"Exactly!" Robin had agreed.

"He's unpredictable," The magic-user had continued.

"Yes," Robin nodded.

"He's evil,"

"Yes."

"Manipulative."

"Right."

"Jump City's greatest threat."

"Absolutely."

"And I want to see him in costume too."

"Yes- wait, _what_?"

And so it had been decided, four against one, that, although they would be on high alert, the plan was to hang back and see if Slade would even show up, before deciding what to do.

* * *

The next morning, while gathering around the floats, someone was not happy. But it wasn't Robin. Obviously the teen hero wasn't over the moon, but the other young man, who was poking him in the chest at the moment, was actually _more_ pissed off.

"This is all your fault, kid!" he growled. Robin had recognized the saunter and the way the other one spoke immediately.

"Red X?"

"Yeah!" The teen was wearing an elaborate half-mask made of leaves and looked more or less like a Peter Pan who had rolled around on the forest floor in sticky clothes. But in a good way. "I ask the guy for _one _little favor and suddenly I'm dragged up at freaking _dawn_, to… oh, _hello_, ladies…"

The thief was suddenly distracted by Starfire and Raven, and then he was their problem. _Robin's_ problem had just appeared behind him.

"Good morning my queen."

The teen spun around and then gaped with the rest of the Titans.

Slade was dressed in the same Greek-inspired style as Robin, but in much longer robes. There were leaves and flowers adorning the outfit, and the man had a bigger golden-leaf crown on his head than Robin had, although they obviously matched.

"That's no fair, he doesn't have wings!" Beast Boy complained.

"The straps were too short for my chest…" the man smirked, and now Robin realized that he wasn't wearing his mask either, but a half-mask like Red X, although Slade's was golden like his crown.

"Hey, white hair? Have we been fighting an_ old_ guy?" Cyborg gaped.

"Someone wants to be strangled by his friend's ears…" Slade growled.

Robin had noted the white hair as well, and the short, neat beard. It was strange to picture the man grooming… on the other hand it was strange to picture him in Caligae-type sandals as well, and that's what he was wearing, so…

Suddenly someone blew a whistle.

"Everyone to their floats!" a man, who Robin recognized as the director of the torture-session-disguised-as-a-parade, yelled.

Robin and Slade were shown to two elaborate thrones standing on what had been made to look like a green hill. Their 'court' was spread out around them and Red X was given a pouch of glitter which was to represent the 'love potion' in the story. The thief immediately tried it out on both Raven and Starfire with varying results from a glare to a giggle. Then Robin and Slade also got a dose, although the man only smirked.

"We don't need any, do we, my love?"

"Get stuffed," his love snarled.

"Ah, in character already?" the man chuckled.

"What?"

"Well, as the play starts, the king and queen are having a fight about a pretty young page they both want… I always wondered what Oberon had planned to do with the young man…. Well, not to worry, I promise that my attention is all yours…"

"Lucky me…" Robin muttered.

"I'm glad you think so," Slade leered, making Robin sigh.

The teen had hoped that they would set off soon so it all could be over, but no. There were still hours of last minute changes, rehearsals and instructions, before the warehouse doors opened and the floats slowly started rolling, accompanied by musicians and acrobats. Oh, Robin envied the acrobats…

He and Slade had been ordered to hold hands and wave at the audience, and soon it because apparent that they were very popular.

"I would just like you to know that we're ready for anything you have planned…" Robin muttered out of the corner of his mouth, while trying to smile and nod happily.

"Planned?"

"Yes, what is it? Explosives? Slade-bots waiting around the corner? Are you going to kidnap the mayor?"

"You make me sound like such a bad man… and here I just wanted to spend time with you…" the man leered and leaned back in his throne like he belonged there.

Robin _couldn't_ lean back, thanks to the wings, and was rather uncomfortable. Slade noticed this and, with a tug and some brute strength, the hero was suddenly sitting across his lap, something that made the people on the streets go wild and the director mutter about 'damn attention-seeking amateurs'.

"Better?" Slade asked.

"I can't crush your nose in front of the children, but if we had been alone…"

"Oh, if we had been alone, we would have done this _naked_…" Slade whispered in his ear, making Robin blush, something not lost on their avid fans. Someone started chanting 'Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!' and it was soon picked up by the whole crowd.

"Where are the homophobes when you need them!" Robin complained.

"I'm afraid we have no choice, or we will have a riot on our hands," the mercenary said with an innocence that was completely ruined by his smug smile.

"Fine!"

"Really?"

"Yes. I've already seen you in sandals, sexy toes there, by the way, so why not take _all_ my respect for you away and mmmppphhh!" Robin had thought that he was really on a roll, but Slade had apparently only noted the agreement and then went with it.

The roar of the crowd was drowned by the roar in Robin's ears. In Slade's lap he was taller than the man, but, as he found out, he could forget about control.

Robin was the one who introduced tongue, though.

The kiss, or series of kisses, just didn't seem to want to end and Robin didn't even notice when it suddenly became much darker. Then several people started clearing their throats around them and the teen looked up. They were back in the warehouse, the parade over.

"Wow! This stuff really works," Red X grinned and poured a little bit more glitter over the female Titans hoping for the best.

"Way to fight crime, bro!" Cyborg laughed.

"Oh, don't mind them. Now, I'll suggest that we…" Slade continued whispering in his ear, Robin's face growing pinker and his eyes wider for every word.

* * *

Robin sat up in bed with a gasp.

"God… that was a weird dream…" he muttered. Then he noticed the glitter falling from his hair.

"What was?" a deep voice asked next to him. The teen only now saw that this wasn't his bedroom.

"I… think I need to lie down…" he said faintly.

Slade agreed that that was a very good idea indeed.

_The End_

* * *

A/N: I took a few liberties with the play… the "love potion", for example, is really smeared on a sleeping person's eyes (they then fall in love with the first person they see as they wake) but I couldn't very well have Red go smearing stuff in people's eyes, so… So if you are a Shakespeare-purist: don't even bother whining… ;)

Also, as I said, I know it was a silly drabble, but I hope it was at least entertaining! I'm on vacation, I don't wanna try for deep and serious! ;)


	114. More Please?

**REVIEW NUMBER 2,000 HAS BEEN REACHED!** The winner was **Smile-Evily** who will, by request, get a drabble (and a pic) that continues the drabble "I Do" in the "Christmas Drabbles of 2010"… You know, where Robin is forced to marry Slade. She wants to find out what happens after they return from the honey-moon… ;) So lookout for that, and maybe re-read the drabble first… it will be along in the next few weeks…

* * *

A/N: This is for **noirakasha, **another (and the last, I think) drabble sprouting from "the Mean Challenge" on Deviant Art. I might as well say straight away that she wanted something containing aphrodisiacs, and Robin taking the first step, so yeah… this is pretty much PWP… ;)

It's starts out very IC/canon-ish-universe and then derails… ;)

**OH, and also, I'd like to say that 2061 this week might be later than usual, because I've barley started it…**

Freestanding story

**Warnings:** Threesome, PWP, Extreme OOC-ness, general crazy crackiness

* * *

**More Please?**

Some people can't help but push an unlabeled button, just to see what it does. Some can't help but taste every weird food item they encounter. Some just _has_ to know what their neighbor is doing. Robin had none of these faults. He was curious, yes, that was an important part of being a detective, after all, but he could control himself. Always. Although right now…

He and the other Titans were going through the belongings of a short-lived Jump Villain; a chemist master-mind who had recently managed to blow himself up. The things he had left behind were dangerous, at best, but at least they were all neatly labeled. Robin liked these kinds of villains… well… until they neatly killed loads of people and labeled their body-parts. Luckily this man hadn't had time to do that before one of his little experiments went wrong.

Robin had discovered a large amount of vials containing substances, which, according to the labels, caused things like nightmares, or itching, or instant death. What he was holding at the moment, however, was a vial of bluish powder, and it was marked 'aphrodisiac'.

Robin understood the nightmare-one. The itching on might be stupid, whereas the instant-death one made perfect sense, but an aphrodisiac? What was so sinister about that? Embarrassing, of course, but…?

A door to the lab suddenly slammed open.

"Robin! It's Slade! He stole something!" Cyborg hollered.

At the same moment the opposite door did exactly the same thing, only this time it revealed Starfire.

"It is the Red X! He is running away at great pace!"

Robin swore and set off, not noticing that he was still holding the vial until he was well away from the lab. Once he did, he tucked it into his belt, too rushed to even put it in a pocket. He couldn't afford to stop, as both of the masked criminals might have stolen something that could be extremely dangerous. Red X would probably only manage to melt his own feet or something, although Robin had a feeling that he constantly underestimated the young thief, who had clearly proved himself to be a challenge. He still acted like a complete airhead though. Slade, on the other hand, though he didn't seem interested in attacking the public at random like other villains, he was, Robin was sure of it, more dangerous than all of the others put together.

The Titans spread out in their hunt, but the other's soon reported that the Slade they thought they had been following had been a bot, and, after taking all the bots down, none of them had carried anything from the lab. Robin had a similar problem, and still not. One moment he saw a glimpse of Red X's tattered cape and the other the light reflected of a steel armor he knew very well. He seemed, at times, to be chasing them both at the same time. But Slade and Red X didn't work together, did they? If they did, Robin figured, he might very well be in troub-

"OUFF!"

He had just run straight into a kick to his stomach.

Robin was used to things sometimes getting a bit black, when hit hard enough… but blue? He found himself sitting on the ground, in the middle of a small, blue cloud, staring dumbly at nothing at all for a second.

"Don't glare at me Slade, I was just trying to get him of our backs!" the teen heard a defensive voice say.

The black-haired teen slowly got on his feet, the remains of the vial clinking to the ground as the wind disperse the remains of the powder-cloud.

Suddenly it occurred to the teen that he was facing two of his greatest enemies. It didn't, however, occur to him that it could be a _bad _thing.

He dusted himself off a little as he gave the other two a subtle glance.

Hmmm… not bad… not bad at all….

"Hi…" he said and grinned.

"Erm… yeah, hi, kid… I don't know if you need a clue or something, but it's around here you usually yell something about justice and attack… you know that right?"

"Yeah… don't feel like it… you two busy?" the teen asked and sauntered forward. Red took a step back.

"Yeah, we're kinda busy you know… stealing stuff…"

"M-hmmm? I have something veeeery precious for one of you to take if you want to… can only be taken once too…"

"Had lots of beatings, thank you…" Red said and raised his hands.

"Oh, no beatings are involved… I mean, unless you want to?" Robin snickered. He felt absolutely wonderful, but one thing, he knew, could make him feel better… or two.

"What the hell are you on about?" the thief asked.

"I think I have an idea…" Slade said and handed the other young man a bit of glass from the vial, which still had the label on it.

"What… _really_?" Red exclaimed when he had read it.

"Why have an _idea_ when you can have_ me_?" Robin leered, doing away with all doubt.

"So he's… drugged…?" Red X stuttered.

"Enough talking," Robin snorted and dropped as he swung out his legs in a low kick. Red found himself on the ground in an instant and just as quickly was Robin on top of him, pulling his mask up to his nose.

"What- mmmmmh…" was all the thief had time to say before his lips were claimed.

"Mmm… love your lips…" the teen hero leered in a way that made even the older teen blush.

"Hey, Slade! Help!" his victim begged.

"Yes, Slade… _help_…" Robin grinned over his shoulder.

"Love to…" the man purred back.

"But… can we do this? He's drugged!" Red X pointed out.

"So? Did you suddenly find a moral code to follow?" Slade snorted.

"Exactly!" Robin snorted as well. "What kind of a villain _are_ you, Red?"

"But… but… hey, kid, what if we're not gay, huh?" It might have been a bit late for that argument, but Red still felt he had to make it.

"Well… in that case…" Robin said and looked unsure. Then he shrugged. "Nope. Don't care."

"Planning to rape us?" the older teen half snorted, half laughed.

"Don't need to. You are already grabbing my ass, and Slade, even though he might be straight, would still love the idea of completely fucking my brains out… he loves to ride my ass…"

"That I do," the man admitted shamelessly.

"So, what are you waiting for? Is it just going to be one of you, or both?"

The two villains looked at each other over Robin's shoulder and nodded

"Both," Red X said.

"But not out in the open. Come with me," Slade ordered and Robin was very eager to follow, hauling Red X along behind him by the hand.

"I want to suck your cocks, I can suck your cocks, right?" Robin asked.

Slade suddenly upped the pace and Red didn't have to be dragged anymore.

* * *

Not much later the three of them were in a nice, almost pristine, bedroom with a double bed you could have bounced a coin on.

"Clothes off!" Robin ordered and started to pull off his boots.

"You're bossy when you're drugged…" Red X snorted but then found himself landing on top of the bed with ought remembering jumping on it.

"Stop complaining and get naked!" Robin growled. "Slade, what are you waiting for? A can-opener?"

"I'm starting to feel a bit cheap…" the mercenary muttered.

"Oh, honey! I don't _care_ about your feelings…" Robin told him but then grinned a bit, "Unless you feel like fucking me?"

"Well, I do, in fact," Slade said, cheering up a bit.

Robin laughed as he pulled his tunic off, having dropped everything but his tights on the floor already. The tights joined the tunic a moment later and then jumped on top of Red to help him, as naked as the day he was born.

"You really have amazing lips, you know that, right?" the hero murmured as he brushed his own against the thief's.

"See, kid? You_ can_ be a nice druggie!" the other teen snickered. "Hey, my mask!"

"I just wanted to see more of you!" Robin explained and threw the skull-adorned hood into a corner of the room. "Ah, you have red hair! That's such a coincidence! And your _eyes_… I've never _seen _eyes so green! God, you're _gorgeous_!"

"Getting a bit flustered here, babe, and you ain't so bad yourself you know…"

"Kiss me?"

"Yeah…"

The teens rolled around on the bed, not really battling for dominance but just making out very energetically. A cough made them look up and burst out laughing.

"Slade, you're gorgeous, but you have to lose the mask…" Robin snickered drooling at the sight of the man's bare chest.

"No."

"But you look stupid! And you can't kiss me or lick me or suck me like that!"

"Then remove yours," the man demanded. He expected some argument, but Robin had spotted a bulge in the man's underwear which he was very curious about, so the teen just pulled his mask off with a shrug.

"AAAWWW! Slade, he's too cute to fuck! Look at those huge blue eyes!" Red X exclaimed next to the hero.

"Well, lie back and relax then…" Robin grinned. "I can do the fucking part…"

"Need any instructions first?" Slade asked as he entered the bed. Robin looked back over his shoulder to answer, seeing Slade, now naked and unmasked, crawl towards him. The teen made a little sound and then got very red in the face.

"Ow! Warning, please!" the thief on his other side shouted.

"What?" Slade asked, perplexed.

"I… just came…" Robin mumbled.

"Don't make fun of me!" the teen growled when, after two minutes, the other two still hadn't stopped laughing.

"Sorry, kid, but that was just…" Red snickered.

"Let's just say I am flattered…" the mercenary smirked and then grabbed the hero's neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

Robin decided that it was a kiss of apology, and readily forgave not only Slade, but Red as well.

"Mmm… You still have some clothes on…" he said, pointing at the thief, once he was allowed to have his lips back again.

"Sorry," Red X grinned, and hurried to rectify it.

"Kiss," Robin ordered his appointed lovers. "I wanna watch."

"Kiss? But…?" the other teen said hesitantly.

"You're not already… you know… doing it?" Robin gaped. "I thought well… you seemed to be working together, so…"

"We have a purely professional relationship," Slade told him.

"Well, it just got a little less professional. Kiss… you owe me for laughing," Robin smirked in an almost evil way and then pulled the other's heads together. There was a moment of hesitation on both parts, but then Slade seemed to think 'what the hell'. Red made a surprised little yelping sound as the larger male suddenly changed gear and crashed their lips together, but Robin purred. They looked hot kissing above him. He leaned back and started to caress his own body. He hadn't softened even a little after coming and felt as horny as ever as his hands slid over his chest, stomach and, finally, wrapped around his weeping erection.

"Me next…?" he asked as he decided that he wanted some attention as well, and the other men were quick to obey. Robin found himself being kissed and touched all over, having his body arch and come again, although his lust still didn't diminish.

Something other than lips touched his mouth and when Robin opened his eyes, having closed them as the pleasure rushed through him, he discovered Slade's fingers, covered in something milky and runny, which could only be one thing.

"Open up, Robin… you better learn to enjoy the taste, because you will be swallowing a lot of it soon…"

Robin slowly parted his lips and let the fingers push into his mouth where he sucked and licked then clean.

"More please?" he begged, the taste, although his own, making his whole mouth tingle and the blood pound in his ears.

"You have to drink it from the source this time…" Slade chuckled and pushed the teen's head down.

Robin, as soon as he understood the invitation, eagerly crawled down and took the man's cock in his mouth without any hesitation what so ever. It tasted musky and manly, but clean at the same time. No old sweat, no traces of dirt, just… sex.

"He's really gobbling that up… aren't you afraid he'll bite?" Red asked huskily from behind Robin. The redheaded teen was still caressing his enemy-turned-lover, who was pushing pack into his touch, begging for more.

"The bathroom is over there… why don't you go see if you can find something to use as lube?" Slade suggested to the thief. "Though steal something and you're dead."

"What are you keeping in your bathroom that's worth stealing?" Red snorted, but still abandoned a whining Robin. Not many seconds had passed before the teen returned. "I have a feeling that this bottle marked 'Eros, lubricant for men' will do?" he said teasingly.

"Of course. What did you think I sent you in for? Bleach?" Slade snorted.

"I don't care what you use, just use _something_!" Robin, who had decided to take a break to get his lovers to get a move on, snorted. "I need you…" he added in a much more submissive way.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about _that_… you'll get as much as you want and _then_ some…" Slade purred and then guided the teen's mouth back to his shaft.

"Good!" Robin mumbled before his mouth was filled again. He felt a careful poke at his back door and pushed against it, making a low, happy sound as he felt a finger push in.

"Wow, he likes it…" Red said.

"Then add more. Who knows how long this drug will last?" Slade growled and started fucking the teen's throat.

One finger became two and then three and Robin didn't even protest once, quite the opposite. He was wriggling his ass trying to show the other teen that he was ready. He couldn't speak, after all, with a thick cock lodged in his throat.

Red finally got the message and lined up. He had planned to go slowly, still slightly guilty about Robin's state of mind, but the teen wouldn't have any of that. He pushed back for all he was worth.

"AAAaahhh! GOD!" he yelled out. Slade and his effective silencer hadn't been able to follow Robin's movement, leaving him free to speak once more. "God, it's… big… ahhh… I…"

"I wanted to take it slow, idiot!" Red yelled at him.

"But I like it!" Robin said defensively, looking back over his shoulder. "Does it do anything else or does it just stay there?"

It was Red's turn to be chuckled at, but his expression was really priceless.

"You little… I'll _show_ you what it does…" the redhead muttered, his temperament now matching his hair.

Robin gasped as the other teen pulled out completely before shoving his cock in again, getting even with the hero. Within a few moments, however, Robin enjoyed the punishment just as much as retaliator did. Slade, however, was not very content at being left out as Robin's mind was on losing his virginity.

"You have a job to finish here, little hero…" he growled.

"Mmm… yeah… sorry… please come in my mouth and not down my throat? I want to taste it…" Robin asked nicely.

"Very well, open up…" the man told him generously and the next moment Robin happily found himself fucked hard at both ends.

The black-haired teen didn't last long, but, again, he just came and continued. The tremors and moans from his body had triggered Red, however, and then also Slade, and the taste and feeling of the seed filling him made Robin come again. They all collapsed on the bed in a messy pile after that.

* * *

Robin didn't rest for long, however, and began to lick at Slade's spent cock, trying to coax it back into life.

"I need a minute," the man muttered, not too happy about only being the second fastest to recuperate in the room.T The teen then turned to rouse Red instead.

"Who? What? When?" Red X mumbled and lifted his head.

"You were about to suck me off," Robin grinned hopefully.

"Huh? Yeah… kay…" the thief mumbled and crawled over.

Robin closed his eyes as warm lips sucked in the tip of his shaft. It was so incredible he just had to-

"MMpf!" the redhead objected at the unexpected treat.

"No, don't stop?" Robin whined.

"You came… that's usually how it ends!" Red X objected and then looked down on the teen's groin. "Or not… come on, kid, you must be shooting spinal fluid or something by now, because your balls just_ must_ be drained!"

"Please suck me some more?" the hero begged and used the puppy-dog eyes he normally reserved for getting extra cookies from Alfred.

"Fine…" the thief muttered, "but only until Slade can nail you…"

"Thirty seconds…" the white-haired man muttered.

"Yes! I can't wait to have your huge cock up my ass!" Robin grinned. "I wonder if it will even go in? Red's felt sooo big, and… mmm… yes… oh, do that more! Oh, Red! Red! Re- ops… sorry…."

"You really need to learn how to warn people!"

"Sorry… wanna switch places?"

"Yeah, but I was just inside- oooh…. and you don't care, do you?" Red looked down on the head bobbing on his half-hard member.

A moment later it was Robin complaining about warnings, though.

"Slade! You…nnngh… can't… just… ahhh… push… it… _in_ there!"

"Seems to be working just fine."

"Inconsiderate bastard! And this is our first date and everything!"

"Yes, he's such a selfish animal, isn't he?" Red X smirked. "Why don't you suck me off just to show him?"

"The drug made me _horny_ not _stupid_…" Robin muttered.

"Really? Good acting!" the thief snickered.

"It's just to annoy Slade…" Robin grinned.

"Suck me anyway?" Red asked.

"Of course! Ow! I didn't say you could move!" Robin growled over his shoulder.

"I didn't know I needed permission," the mercenary smirked.

"Yeah, you do, it's in the_ rules_, OW! OW, St-op! OW!"

"Never liked rules."

"BU-ut You-oh ca-an't ah… Ow… OW… oh… Oh... OH! OH! OOOH! AAAAH Yes! Yes! Move! Move _MORE_!" Robin braced himself on the bed and then looked around for his other lover. "Red? Get your cock here right now!"

"Damn, I hate it when Slade orders me around but you are like _ten_ times more bossy…" the redhead complained, although only jokingly because he was _more_ than willing to do exactly what the younger teen told him, at least for now.

It didn't take them long to end up in another pile.

* * *

Again, Robin stirred first, in every way.

Red opened his eyes when he felt something sliding between his cheeks.

"What…? Why…?" he mumbled.

"The answers are 'my cock' and 'because Slade wouldn't let me'…" Robin said truthfully. "You mind?"

"No, just let me sleep okay?"

"Sure!" Robin snickered and slowly pushed in to the other's heat. "oohhh… this is…. god, you're so tight and hot! I- Oh…"

"You came? _Again_?"

"Yeah… But I'll last longer now, I promise…" Robin mumbled, a bit ashamed of himself. And he did. Somewhat. It still took him four orgasms for Red to reach his, though.

"Uhh… kid… It was good and all, but can't you stop now? I'm getting sore," the redhead said soon afterwards.

"S-sorry… but… but Slade recovered…" Robin answered, thrusting harder. "He's… he's behind me…"

"Damn, Slade, stop fucking me!" Red complained.

"No. I'm going wear him out once and for all…" the mercenary said between clenched teeth.

Despite the man's best efforts, Robin was the first one to speak again after pile number three.

"Anyone up for some more?"

"No. We need a shower and the sheets _really_ need to be changed…" Slade muttered.

"Sheets? The way Robin has been coming, you need to _repaint_…" Red groaned. "I heard shower… can it be cold?"

"Shower-sex!" Robin exclaimed.

"Really, _really _cold?" the thief almost cried.

The two criminals perked up in the shower, though, to Robin's great joy, and the hero got his shower-sex. He also got some 'while Slade is changing the sheets'-sex and 'trying out the new sheets'-sex.

* * *

One hour later Robin woke up after actually being out cold for a bit. He knew at once that the drug had stopped working, not because of the angst, the fear, the regret and the pain, because there were none of that, but because he woke up facing Slade's cock and didn't instantly want to get it hard again.

He carefully disentangled himself from his lovers and started to dress by finding his clothes piece by piece. He also found the other's belts and searched the pockets. He smiled when he found two vials in Red X's belt and a small jar of pills in Slade's, both marked neatly in the chemist's handwriting.

"You don't mind me taking these back, do you?" the teen asked.

Red X only mumbled something and rolled over on his stomach, while Slade went so far as to raise a finger in the air. His hand then fell again, however, and Robin chuckled.

"Good… you're such great sports… bye, boys!" the hero disappeared out the door only to pop his head back in a moment later. "Call me?"

_The End_

* * *

A/N: And there we go… don't play around with aphrodisiacs! …unless you want to have a great time and save the day… hmm…


	115. Little Kinky Hero

A/N: Happy B-day **KiRaToYa**! Well, it might not be the 28'th where you are, it's still the 27'th here, but I'm going to be at work all day tomorrow, so better early than late, huh? ; )

**KiRaToYa **wanted a master/slave thing involving collars, but not dark, which made me think for a bit, and I came up with this…. A long story, almost 30 pages, and I'm **not **claiming that the set-up is original at all (it's really not), but I got a chance to explore a slightly different aspect of this kind of relationship. I did skimp a bit on the hardcore stuff, I'm afraid, but I just had to run with this idea when I got it, and I couldn't fit it in…

Freestanding story

Warnings: not dark, but Slave/Master and punishments are included… Partly OOC but for a reason.

* * *

**Little Kinky Hero**

"The Teen Titans, so nice of you to help out!"

"It's no trouble, sir, we're _glad_ to help," Robin smiled and shook the hand of Jump City Historical Museum's superintendent. "Could you tell us a bit more about the situation?"

"It's mostly a hands-on job. Parts of our new exhibition about the Viking-age have just arrived. We have borrowed things from all across Scandinavia and Europe, and among them an almost complete ship, on loan from the National Museum in Norway. It's delicate but also heavy, so, to put it frankly, we need your strength."

"No problem," Robin said. "What else? Are you expecting any trouble?"

"No, not really. The items are of very little commercial value, though we have a selection of gold ornaments arriving in a week or so, with the last of the exhibition."

"When does it open?" Raven asked.

"In just under three weeks. We hoped you could help with the major crates and things today… we have the staff and trucks and things too, of course, but with so many large pieces… if we could take some things through the walls…" the man said and glanced at Raven. He looked a bit embarrassed about asking the heroes for help, Robin noted.

"As I said, we're glad to help. We do things like this all the time. If we get an alarm, though…" he said.

"Yes, yes, of course! The safety of the city comes first, naturally!" the man nodded. "Well, should I show you where to start?"

* * *

A few hours later most of the job was done, and the Titans were mainly hanging around to watch the staff unpack the smaller items. They curiously looked at pieces of daggers and swords, shields, helmets, brooches and pots. Beast Boy made the huge mistake of asking why the helmets didn't have horns, and got a lecture about the 'falsification of Viking history' from a very passionate historian.

"What's that?" Cyborg wanted to know and pointed to something that looked like a large round metal band, which was hinged and had a lock at the opposite side.

"Oh, that one is very interesting, and amazingly well preserved," the historian said. "Look, it's made of iron, but it could have been made yesterday…" he handed the thing to the Titans who had been equipped with special cotton gloves to be allowed to touch the objects.

"What is it, though?" Beast Boy asked and turned the thing over.

"It's a slave-collar. Look at the runes inscribed on the sides. It's supposed to make the wearer obey his or her master."

"_This _I gotta try!" the changeling said, and, before anyone could react, he had latched the collar around Robin's throat and closed it with a click.

"Beast Boy!" the rest of the team yelled, and the historian looked like he was about to faint or throw up. Possibly both.

"What? It's not like it's going to break, right?" the young hero said, his ears drooping.

"These are historical artifacts, not _TOYS_!" Robin growled so fiercely that the employee didn't really feel the need to add anything. Robin turned to the man and to the superintendent who had hurried over at the yells.

"I'm so sorry," Robin said, "I can't _believe_ one of my team members would be so irresponsible."

"I'm sorry!" Beast Boy whimpered.

"Not quite_ enough_, is it?" Robin snarled. "If they have to break this thing to take it off, you will be working off every cent of its value, and no pizza until you do! And turning into a kitten does _not_ help! Turn back this _instant_!"

"There's no need to break it, it has a key," the superintendent said. "Let's just locate it… I have the inventory-list here somewhere…"

Robin glanced around at all the unopened boxes and sighed. This might just take a while.

"No pizza for a month, then BB. And that only goes for _you_."

When the man came back with the list, the teen could see at once that the news wasn't good.

"Err… it seems… We are, as I said, expecting another shipment in about a week, and the key is scheduled to arrive then."

"So… what do we do?" Robin asked.

"Well… we could try a locksmith, but the lock is not only of Viking design, it's also unique… and the collar is priceless…"

"I hope you're not suggesting chopping my head off?" Robin grinned nervously.

"No… of course not…" the man said but looked like he considered it nonetheless.

"The condition is, as I said, very good… it would take very much to break it," the historian said. "I'm afraid you will have to wear it until the key arrives."

"I'll try to take good care of it… is there something I should think about? Protect it from water, perhaps?"

"Salt water, yes, but as long as you dry it quickly after showers and try not to expose it too much, it should be fine… but if you see any rust or damages, please come by as soon as possible."

"I will. And again, I'm so sorry…" Robin said and gave his green friend another glare.

* * *

The Titans left the Museum shortly after. Beast Boy looked pretty broken but Cyborg had apparently found something funny about the situation.

"Hey, Robin! Bark like a dog!" he joked.

His leader felt a huge surge of irritation.

_How DARE he try to tell me what to do!_ he thought and had to control himself not to bite the other teen's head off.

"No pizza for you either," he growled.

His metal friend didn't have time to argue, because at that moment they got an alarm.

* * *

A few days later and Robin was getting more and more irritated. He felt strangely lost and had a hard time making decisions about mostly everything. He knew that he wasn't doing a good job and could hardly sleep at night, which didn't exactly improve his mood. And then all that changed.

It started with the alarms of a research-facility on the outskirts of the city going off, and the images from the security-cameras picked out a very familiar figure; Slade. Usually, when heading towards a confrontation with the man, Robin felt on edge, nervous, his muscles coiled tightly from the expectation of a fight. Now, as he zoomed down the streets on his bike, he felt… elated.

Robin reached the building first and quickly ran inside thorough a kicked-down security door, which, it appeared, were not all that secure against meta-humans. He continued deep into the vast building, following the trail of alarms leading from the kicked down door, up several floors and then to a specific department. Robin had his communicator, which kept him updated, firmly in one hand. He knew Slade was well ahead, and he didn't think the man would take the same way out as he had come in. His hunch proved correct as a red dot on his communicator suddenly appeared, telling him that a window just had been forced open on the floor above. He rushed to the closest one on his floor and saw a dark shadow jump over to the next building. Robin quickly got the window open and fired his grapple hook, letting that pull him across. Looking up he could see the shadow climb upwards, so he followed, reaching the roof just seconds afterwards. As he swung up on the roof the shadow was waiting for him.

"Following me, Robin?"

The teen looked up, feeling a sense of calm wash over him for the first time in days, and smiled.

"Yes, Master."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later and several blocks away, Robin was not as calm anymore.

"I'm telling you, I have _no idea_ why I said that!" he yelled at the masked man. The two of them had quickly realized that something was very, very wrong, although Slade didn't agree on the use of that term.

When the Titans had shown up and run into the first building, the two had, in a silent agreement, moved away.

"So you haven't suddenly come to your senses?"

"No!"

"So I'm not your Master?"

"Yes! I mean… no! I… don't know…" the teen fingered the iron collar nervously.

"New piece of jewelry, Robin?" the man asked. "Come here."

The teen was only too happy to comply, and shivered slightly as the man raised his chin to take a closer look on the collar.

"You didn't happen to steal this from the National Historical Museum in Stockholm, did you?"

"No, Mas- Si- Slade," the hero answered and frowned at the way his tongue, indeed _all _of him, seemed to be very keen on making the man happy. The thought of what that might mean made him blush a little. "But it might come from there… it belongs to an exhibition the museum in Jump is setting up," he said, and then went on to explain what had happened.

"And you have been going around calling people Master since then?" the mercenary asked.

"…No… only you…" Robin mumbled.

"Ah, good. I'm relived you're not _easy_." Those words didn't help the teen's blush, and the man chuckled. "So… let's try this out…" Slade purred.

"N-no… let's not…" Robin said nervously and backed away.

"Oh, I'm afraid we must. Stand still."

Robin didn't feel like his body froze or was out of his control, he just simply _agreed _that standing still was a very good idea and _exactly_ what he _wanted_ to do.

"Hmmm… Stand on one leg," Slade ordered.

Robin only snorted, crossed his arms and glared at the man.

"I see there are limits. I'm guessing I can't make you cluck like a chicken either?"

"Shouldn't think so," Robin muttered.

"Kneel."

"No."

"But you are."

Robin blinked and yes, he was.

"Crap."

"I think I can get used to this…" the man sounded very pleased.

"Well, I don't _want _to. Keep away from me!" Robin growled, still on his knees.

"Do you really want me to?"

Robin lowered his head, waiting for all the conflicting feelings inside him to come to a conclusion.

"…no…" he finally said.

"I thought not. You can stand up, by the way, not that I don't enjoy seeing you like this…"

Robin muttered something ugly under his breath as he climbed to his feet.

"If you try to make me steal things…" he growled.

"I don't think I could…" the man said thoughtfully. "But I will find out… Meet me here tomorrow morning at seven. Tell your team that you are taking a few days off until the key arrives and pack a bag."

"What makes you think I'll agree to _that_?" Robin snorted.

"If you don't I'll leave the city and-"

"No!" The cry was unexpected even for Robin, who it came from.

"I thought so. You could lock yourself up for a few days and wait for the key, but you don't want to do that, do you? Not now."

"No…" Robin shook his head. "I don't want you to leave… I… need… need something from you. I just don't know _what_…"

"I am sure we will have a lot of fun figuring that out… well… _I_ will," the man smirked.

"Why do you even care?" Robin hissed, deeply embarrassed.

"Don't you realize that you are in danger, Robin? Maybe it's not just me; maybe_ other_ people can give you orders? This could very well get you killed."

"So? All the better for you," the teen sneered.

"Oh, no. No one messes with my little bird but_ me_…" the man purred.

Robin knew he should have felt insulted, but instead a very warm feeling filled him, something almost like… pride? He did his best to look displeased, however.

"I don't want to be messed with by _anyone_…" he muttered.

"It's not just _that_… that collar might turn out to be a very interesting weapon… I want to find out everything I can about it."

"If you think I'm going to let you keep it-!"

"There, there, Robin. It's the _knowledge_ I'm after first of all… we can discuss details later… I will see you tomorrow. Oh, and here," the man pulled a small flash-drive out of his pocket and handed it to Robin.

"What is it?" the teen asked.

"The information I just stole," Slade answered.

"You… You're _giving_ it to me?"

"Why, yes," the man chuckled. "That drive contains readings that, though very valuable if you know what to do with them, will be useless in just a day or two… and I have just gotten myself a_ much_ more interesting project…"

* * *

Robin's stomach was infested with a million hyper-active butterflies as he stood waiting on the roof the next morning, in civilian clothes and with a sport-bag across his shoulder. He had no idea what to expect, he wasn't even sure he wanted to _do_ this, but somehow he _had_ to. He had been counting the minutes, hell, even the _seconds_, until he would see Slade again, and therefore he was very early. At seven o'clock precisely, Slade appeared on a nearby roof and gestured for him to follow. Again the teen felt that elation, as he set off.

Slade led him to a low, nondescript building in an industrial area. The inside was mostly one, open area, and the teen was shown to a corner where some stacked up crates, about as tall as the teen's shoulder, closed off a space with a mattress on the floor.

"Cozy," Robin muttered.

"All I could manage within a few hours, I'm afraid," the man shrugged. "I'm right next door."

The hero glanced over the makeshift wall, and yes, another mattress was laid out there. The teen was suddenly nervous. Slade would be so_ close_ to him, at all times. Even when he had been the man's apprentice, Slade had kept his distance, never showing him as much as a hint to the fact that he had any kind of human needs… and now they were supposed to sleep in the same room? Slade _slept_? Did he keep his mask on?

"The bathroom and a small kitchen are through there," Slade said and pointed to a door, "Don't expect any gourmet meals, though."

"Will everything be deep-fried and/or covered with cheese?" Robin asked.

"No?"

"Then it _will_ be gourmet meals…" the teen smirked. "You forget who I'm living with."

"I will tell the Society of Villains that we have nothing to fear from the new generation of heroes, then. You will all be dead in heart-attacks before you turn twenty."

"There's a Society of Villains?" Robin asked eagerly, his detective senses tingling.

"No."

"I bet there_ is_!"

"You didn't hear it from me," the man muttered and turned around to gesture at the opposite wall. "I've set up computers for research and testing over there. I expect you to help, as we have many sources to go through."

"You don't know everything about it? You recognized it, right?" Robin pointed out.

"I did, from a visit to the museum. There were interesting myths surrounding it. I wouldn't take any of them too seriously, but it might be a place to start…"

"Sure, tell me what you know," Robin said as they crossed the room. The teen took up a seat at one of the computers and looked up at the man expectantly.

"The Vikings had a rather extensive slave-trade, it was one of their major incomes, in fact. These were taken from all places the Vikings pillaged, like England, Germany, France, Russia, and even from neighboring areas. Important slaves, such as captured noblemen or even favored personal slaves, wore collars, similar to yours, as a sign of status, not for _them_, but for their owner. Yours though, is different. It was described in the Yölkuur-saga as belonging to a chieftain called Ulfgrim Ten-Swords. When he conquered the larger tribe, led by Trond the Strong, he captured Trond as a slave and locked the collar around his throat. And, from that moment, it was said, Trond was his faithful servant and advisor."

"Why was he called Ten-Swords?" Robin asked.

"That's what you took from that? He apparently had ten swords. Those were a sign of wealth and status among the Vikings."

"Ah. Well, okay, are there any more myths about it?"

"Several, although this one is the most documented. It is also said to have been used by a man who had a very willful wife, with great success."

"Right..." Robin muttered. "So… myths… but it seem to _work_! Does that mean it's really… magical?"

"Hardly," Slade snorted. "I don't believe in magic."

"Errr… maybe you should talk to Raven about that?"

"Raven is a meta-human, half demon. There's nothing magical about her powers."

"But aren't demons themselves magical?"

"Are Tamaraninas? They are a species, nothing more."

"…but…?"

"Magic can't be explained, Robin, that's the definition of it… meta-powers can be, although science have not come quite far enough to give us all the answers yet."

"So in your world there's all science and no magic?"

"Correct."

"But you still believe in Santa, right?" the teen deadpanned.

"Very funny."

"I thought so too."

"I'm beginning to hope I really can make you cluck like a chicken…" the man muttered. "Well, what _I _want to find out is how the collar works and what it can do. Let's begin, but first ground rules, okay? Nothing, and I mean _nothing_ about this ever gets out. _Ever_," Robin growled.

"Agreed. But it goes both ways… if not, I'll _gladly_ tell the world about our time together… or at least Batman."

"Don't you_ dare_!"

"As I said, only if you tell your team any of my secrets…"

"What secrets? That you suck at home decorating?"

"You never know what a few days can reveal," Slade shrugged.

"Oh, damn, you snore, don't you?" Robin sighed

* * *

Two hours later Robin massaged his temples.

"My head is killing me, and we're getting nowhere…"

"You obey some commands and not some… all we have to find out is what sets them apart," Slade said, writing something down.

"'All' huh? Any ideas?"

"Yes. As we are both male, this will be difficult for us, but you have to talk about your feelings."

"How is that difficult for _you_?"

"_I_ have to _listen_."

"Ah. Right. So… feelings?"

"Yes," the man said and sat down in his chair. "Robin, bring that book to me," he ordered and pointed to a volume on the next desk.

"Yes, Master," the teen automatically said, and handed it to the man. "Damn, I hate it when that happens…" he added with a mutter.

"Do you? How did the order make you feel?"

"…"

"Be honest, Robin, or you know I'll leave."

"So what, it's not as if I'll _die_! I'll just…"

"Just what?"

"Be miserable for a few days until the key gets here…" Robin mumbled.

"Right then," the man said and stood up. "Just try not to get yourself killed."

"No, wait!" Robin grabbed the man's arm. "Damn, I'm… I'm sorry. Feelings, right? It… it made me happy… happy to help."

"I see..." Slade sat down again. "Run around in a circle."

"No thanks."

"This is what annoys me… an order is an order. How about other people, has anyone else tried to tell you to do something?"

"Yeah, Cy… and a photographer told me to pose for something the other day…"

"And how did that make you feel?"

Robin snorted at the man's shrink-abilities and thought about it.

"I felt… angry. They had no_ right_ to order me around, no right at all."

"But I do?"

"Apparently the collar has bad taste…"

"I don't think that has anything to do with the collar at all, but we'll see…" the man chuckled. "So why didn't they have any right? Cyborg is your friend, after all. You're a team, aren't you?"

"Yes but… ah! I'm their leader!" Robin exclaimed. "I mean, I'm not a complete Nazi, like someone else in this room, but I'm still the leader… and that photographer had no business telling me what to do either, he's just a paparazzi."

"I can see that, but again, we're enemies, what right do_ I_ have?" Slade asked.

"If I _knew_ that I'd _fix_ it and _leave_!" Robin growled. "Maybe it's… you know…"

"What?"

"From… being your apprentice?"

"Ahh… yes… the collar picks up on a part of you that sees me as an authority figure…"

"I need a lobotomy…"

"I wonder if it would work with Batman… It probably would," the mercenary mumbled, talking about the collar, not a lobotomy, and ignoring the sulking teen.

"Fantastic…"

"You think so? Do you want to switch Masters?"

"…no…"

"Really? You'd rather be in _my_ hands than in your former mentor's?" the man sounded baffled.

"…"

"Speak up."

"Yes."

"Fascinating."

"It's not fascinating; it probably means I have a brain tumor the size of a grape-fruit!" Robin complained.

"That's not much of a compliment."

"Wasn't meant to be."

"I see. Well, I have to think things over. How about lunch?"

"Sure. I'd love to see you try to eat something through that mask…" the teen smirked.

"Oh, that," the man said and took the mask off.

Robin blinked a few times, not sure that he was seeing right. He could feel that his jaw had dropped as well, but didn't quite know how to get it back up again.

"As I said, I assume my secrets are safe?" said the white haired man now standing in front of him. Slade's face was wide and angled, with a square jaw adorned by a short goatee-like beard. His nose matched his face, and looked like it had probably been broken at one time, but what really had Robin staring was the man's single eye and his smirk. The iris, which Robin had thought was deep gray as it had been shaded by the mask, was in fact a grey-blue, and the smirk was much too youthful for the rest of him.

"Done staring? Maybe you would like to remove your own?"

"Not really… I mean, yeah, I'm done star- oh, forget it…" Robin sighed.

"You can if you want to. I knew Bruce before you became the Boy Wonder," the man told him.

"You… you know _Bruce_?"

"Yes. I wouldn't say that we're exactly pen-pals, but we've helped each other out a few times. Beaten the hell out of each other a few times too. He's annoyingly stubborn that man… just don't know when to stay down."

"Sounds like Bruce, alright…" Robin sniggered.

"Pity he would pass it on to you."

"Hey!"

"Enough talking. Go fetch a takeout-menu from the kitchen so we can have something to eat," the man said, and Robin, probably under the influence of the collar, happily obeyed.

* * *

"Did you notice what you just did?" Slade asked half an hour later as they sat down at a small, foldable table in the kitchen to eat.

"What?" Robin asked. He hadn't taken his mask off after all, it didn't bother him and he needed something to hide behind.

"You served me first, you didn't sit down until I did, and didn't start to eat until I did either."

"I was… being polite?"

"You didn't notice, did you?"

"No."

"I rather like this."

"You would. And put your mask back on, I don't like that grin!" Robin snorted.

Slade just shook his head and chuckled, and they finished their meal in a somewhat amiable silence.

* * *

"Hit me."

"What?"

"Hit me," Slade repeated. "Break my nose, hell, kick me in the groin if you feel like it."

"N-no," Robin hesitated and looked very uncomfortable. A few hours had passed in which they had tried to find out more about the history of the collar. It was more interesting to search for details now when they knew that part of its powers were actually true.

"It' an order Robin! Hit me!"

"I… can't."

"Feelings?"

"Scared… I really don't want to hurt you, I… I _can't_… it would be like hurting myself."

"How sweet."

"I'm not sharing anymore."

"I apologize. So… you can't attack me… well, I see how that could be useful for the Master of the slave… I still can't understand why I can't make you do the chicken-thing, though…"

"Are you _obsessed _with chickens or something?"

"I'm sticking to those since you freaked out about the duck-quacking," the man explained. "Still, you wouldn't jump up and down, or stand on one leg, but I can make you kneel and… Robin, go get the leftovers."

"Why?" the teen asked but was already on his way.

"An experiment," Slade told him and sat down in his office chair. "Good," he added when the teen returned with the carton. "Kneel".

As expected, Robin obeyed and kneeled at the man's feet. Slade opened the carton and fished out a cold shrimp with his fingers. "Eat," he said as he held it out to the hero.

Robin's eyes widened, but he leaned forward and gently took the piece of food from the man's hand.

"I wasn't sure you'd do that…" the man said almost absentmindedly and handed the teen another bite, which he ate as well.

"Best shrimp I ever had…" Robin mumbled.

"You just ate it at the table," Slade pointed out.

"I know… God, I'm messed up in the head…" the teen muttered and leaned his forehead against his enemy's knee.

"Yes, perhaps…" the man mumbled to himself.

"What!" Robin growled.

"Believe it or not, but I didn't mean it as an insult… The experiment is over, you can get up."

"Do I _have _to?" Robin asked and felt a bit miserable.

Slade arched and eyebrow at him and then shrugged.

"No, but make yourself useful. Try to find something in this book. It's just a mess of text with no index whatsoever. Have fun."

"Thank you," the teen mumbled so quietly that Slade could barely hear him. "Master," he added even more quietly.

For almost half an hour they were both quiet, reading, and then Robin's head snapped up.

"I know why!"

"Did you find anything?"

"What? No! I know why I don't want to do some things! They are stupid!"

"Right… but kneeling at my feet, eating from my hand,_ that's_ not stupid?"

"It _should_ be, shouldn't it? In fact, normally I would probably rather do the chicken-sound thing if I had to choose…" the teen sighed. "But still… that's what it feels like… like it's not important, that you don't really want me to do them… that it's not…"

"…not?"

"Err… _beneficial_ to you, you know? I mean, get you a book or something, that's for _you_… I guess hearing me cluck might be a laugh, but…"

"Having me feed you has no benefits for me, though," the man pointed out.

"Yeah… you're right… I thought I was on to something…" the hero said and leaned his head against the man's leg again, with another deep sigh.

"I think you might have been, at least partly… good job, Robin…" Slade said and placed his hand on the teen's head.

Robin gasped.

"What is it?" the man wanted to know.

"I… it's… No, I can't…"

"Robin…"

"No! No… I… May I go to the bathroom?" the hero asked hurriedly, his voice somewhat coarse.

"Of course."

* * *

Robin removed his mask and splashed cold water on his face. What he had felt as Slade touched him was… it was too overwhelming for words. Yet he knew that the man would demand an explanation when he came out, and, sure enough, Slade did.

"So? Tell me."

Robin was still wiping the water out of his eyes with a paper towel, and lowered it to look down at Slade who was still reclining in his chair. The teen made an uncommitted little noise and sank down on his knees.

"I should ask you to put your mask back on... that look in your eyes is killing me," the man said wryly, but made a calming gesture when the Titan made a move to rise. "No, stay. And talk."

"It was… okay, you know when you get a pat on the shoulder, right? How you feel when someone tells you 'well done'?"

"That usually involves opening a large envelope full of money in my case, but yes, go on…" the man smirked.

"Yes, well… when you said it… it was… well... like your whole family, all your friends, all the world leaders, and, hell, all the _gods _and even _Santa Clause_ told you that they were proud of you, all at once!"

"So… pretty big, then?"

"Yes, and… and…"

"Yes?"

"Well… it… it was the touch…. The touch and where I was…"

"Kneeling?"

"Yes! God… I… it felt so damn _right_! _Everything_! Like there's only one place in the universe for me, and it's by your feet!"

"Something I've claimed for years…"

"Please don't joke about it? This is… it's so _wrong_…"

"Don't panic, Robin. The key will open the collar in only a few days," Slade tried to calm him.

"One would think that you wouldn't_ want_ it gone…" Robin mumbled.

"I know… it's surprising, and I am enjoying it, trust me, but… well, it's not perfect, I doubt I could ask you to commit any crimes, and, frankly, it's more fun if you're a challenge… so it will be over soon."

"If you had found your place in the universe… would you _want_ to leave it?" Robin said quietly. "I'm just scared this has ruined the rest of my life…"

"Fine, whenever you feel the need to kneel at my feet, collar or no collar, feel free…" the man grinned. "I'm pretty sure you'll go back to your normal, uncooperative self as soon as that lock opens, though."

* * *

They didn't get much further that day, as Slade wanted to do some tests on the collar itself, but had had to order some equipment for it. They continued to read up on the myth and do some tests, until Robin, whose head had been buzzing all day, started to fall asleep in his dinner.

The teen was grateful when Slade more or less sent him to bed, but he had trouble going to sleep and was awake even long after the man himself had stretched out on the mattress on the other side of the crates.

Robin was… unhappy. He had felt very at peace most of the day but now the uneasiness that had been plaguing him for the last couple of days was coming back. He twisted and turned, but he knew what he had to do.

* * *

Slade woke up with an unfamiliar, warm weight on his ankle and raised his head. Robin was sleeping curled up by his feet, his head resting on the man's leg. Slade relaxed against his pillow again. He didn't want to disturb the boy, but did feel slightly bothered by this new side of the young hero. Not the actions themselves, but the force behind them. Something was controlling the boy, and it was not _him_. And that, really, was just plain _wrong_.

* * *

A few seconds after Robin woke up he was redder in the face than he had ever been, the blush continuing down to his chest.

"Please kill me?" he groaned.

"My own little bed-mate? Nooo…" Slade chuckled. "Don't feel bad, it's the collar, remember? And don't make me comfort you like this, it makes my teeth ache."

"Sorry, Master," Robin mumbled, feeling like he had just been hit.

"Just go take a shower and we'll have breakfast," Slade snorted.

Robin forgot to bring a change of clothes with him into the bathroom and had to come out in only a towel. Slade was tidying up his own sleeping area, wondering if he should just put Robin's mattress by the end of his bed, when the teen came out.

"Drop the towel," the man smirked. He constantly tried all kinds of different orders, most of which Robin actually ignored, but not this one. Slade blinked as the young man suddenly stood before him in all his naked glory. "Get dressed," the man then grunted and walked quickly over to the other side of the room.

When the teen had found fresh clothes, jeans and a t-shirt, Slade called him over.

"Explain."

"Why _me_? _You_ gave the order!" Robin almost whined, his cheeks very pink.

"You have to try to explain to me why you obeyed it! I didn't expect you to; in fact I was_ sure_ of it!"

Robin blinked. He could see, and even feel, that Slade was frustrated, and that made him even more on edge himself.

"Master, I…" he walked all the way up to the man and sank down on his knees, pressing his forehead again the man's legs. "I'm sorry… please… I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Robin, just _tell_ me. When I said 'drop the towel', how was that different from clucking like a chicken? Think carefully, because this might be the key to this collar."

"I… when you told me to, I… I felt happy… I… I don't know…"

"I think you do, but you're holding back," the man said as he frowned down on the apparently heartbroken boy. "I understand if this is embarrassing, but you need to do it. Close your eyes, pretend I'm not here and tell me everything. Now."

Robin took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He sat up straighter and took another breath.

"I was happy. It felt right… it felt right that you _should_ see all of me, because I belong to you. Every part of me. It felt like you really _wanted_ me in that moment, you wanted more than before, you wanted… _me_, not just for me to pick up a book or something, but _me_… and I wanted you to approve, to touch me, to… to let me… touch you."

"Touch me?"

The teen's eyes flew open at what he heard as an invitation. His hands traveled up to the front of the man's pants, scrabbling for the zipper.

"Robin, what –" Slade took a step back. "What are you doing?"

He could just as well have spit in Robin's face. The teen crawled backwards, a hunted, hurt expression in his eyes.

"I… I… thought… I…"

"Where you going to do what I _think_ you were?" the man asked stiffly.

"I… I think so," Robin mumbled.

"All right, that's enough. Get up from the floor. Go sit in the chair over there."

"But Master, please-?"

"No! _Now_!"

Robin scurried over to the appointed chair and sank down on it, his arms hugging himself and he curled up a bit, trying to look small.

"I think we're closer to the solution now," Slade said, "I think I even might know what it is, but I have to make sure. Robin, are you gay- or bisexual?"

"What..? I… I… I don't think so, Master."

"Weren't you just about to give me a blow-job?" The teen blushed to the roots of his hair and nodded. "Straight males don't tend to do that a lot…" the man pointed out with a smirk.

"I'm sorry, Master," Robin mumbled in a barely audible voice.

"Don't be. What the collar does is make you submit," Slade said and took a seat himself.

"Yeah? Sorry Master, but wasn't that obvious from the start?" the hero asked, just a tiny bit of his old edge seeping back into his voice.

"No, because I now have a feeling that if this collar had ended up on someone else, he or she, might not have acted like you. They might have been happy clucking like chickens or whatever I or their Master had ordered them to do… but not you… _I_ don't control the collar, _you_ do. To a certain extent, at least."

"But I didn't want to… I've never wanted…!" Robin objected, his cheeks still red.

"You are not doing it consciously… The collar tells you to submit to me, and to you, that means physically. It means serving me in any way, and the more completely, the better."

"But not sound like a chicken?"

"No, because, as you said yourself, that's not beneficial to me, not important. I think it's simply not _enough_… it doesn't give you enough of a _kick_."

"Kick?"

"Yes. The collar rewards you for being a good boy, doesn't it? It makes you feel good, loved…almost euphoric?"

"Yes… but it's getting weaker… I… need more."

"I've noticed." The man studied Robin for a while and then gave the teen a quick smirk. "You really are at my mercy, aren't you?"

"Yes, Master!" Robin said breathlessly, without seeming very unhappy about it at all.

* * *

During the day and into the afternoon Robin's anxiety rose until he was boiling inside. He tried very hard not to show it, answered every one of the man's questions and followed through with the tests the man did, but Slade seemed to almost avoid him, which made everything so much worse.

The real trial was when Slade got a message that the items he had ordered had arrived and went to pick them up. Robin was alone for almost twenty minutes and every second felt like a year.

* * *

"As I thought… archeologists are idiots…" Slade muttered to himself a bit later.

"Huh?" Robin asked. The man had attached several things to his collar, but that also meant that his fingers had brushed the teen's neck and throat several times, which felt like heaven to the hero.

"They see what looks to be an iron collar, so they expect it to_ be_ an iron collar," Slade said. "Never mind that it seems to be amazingly preserved. They probably thought that was because of the soil or something else. Did they look at the actual chemical composition of the metal? No. Did they x-ray it? No."

"Master? What…?"

"It's not iron, it's an unknown alloy, and it's not from Earth."

"It's… alien?"

"You _live _with one, you don't have to sound so awed..." the man snorted.

"Yeah, but… so what is it?"

"It's a slave-collar."

"Yeah, but what_ is_ it?"

"Are you dense?"

"What? But- oh. So it _is_ a slave-collar?"

"Yes."

"But… the lock…? How did… and why… and…"

"Very intelligent questions, all of them," Slade said dryly. "This is my guess: at least over one thousand years ago, maybe longer, one or more members of an alien civilization visited this planet. The collar might have been dropped, the wearer might have been killed or maybe the original lock destroyed and the wearer escaped. No matter, humans found it, and figured out what it did. Maybe they had seen it for themselves, who knows. The lock is, undoubtedly, from the Viking-era, but all it takes for the collar to work is that the ends touch, to complete the circuit."

"And the runes?"  
"Viking as well, I would think, added after someone figured out what it did."

"Wow… do you know what aliens it was?"

"We don't know much about our _own_ species one thousand years ago, so no, I have no idea. Many races have used different kinds of slave-bonds and mind-controls, but if you are curious you now know what to look for. This might not be a neck-collar, though, it might very well have been meant for a wrist or an ankle… or a tentacle… Either way, riddle solved." The man started to pack things away, looking content.

"But… what now?"

"Well, the collar is interesting, but, as I'm rather sure it affects different people differently, I'm not very interested in it; there's not enough control."

"And what about… me?" Robin asked quietly.

"What about you?"

That was it. Robin had tried to behave, tried to keep his feelings to himself, but he had now reached his limit. He shot up from the chair and struck out as the neared monitor, knocking it to the floor.

"What _about_ me? What about _me_! I _need_ you, you fucking bastard! I'm going crazy! You are my Master but do you care? No!" Robin picked up his chair and flung it right into the other equipment. "You're not a real Master, are you? I hate you! You're weak! Pathetic! You can't control me! You're just not_ man_ enough to-"

The sound of the backhanded slap echoed through the room, and Robin sank to his knees, his head spinning.

"You need me to control you, do you?" Slade growled.

"Yes! But you _can't_! I need you to be my Master and you can't handle that! You can't even _punish_ me properly!" Robin snarled, still too enraged to control himself.

"You just destroyed technology worth thousands of dollars… you _bet_ I am going to punish you," the man growled.

"Yeah, I'm so _scared_…" Robin snorted.

"Hmmm…" Slade just said and stood there.

"What are you doing? Thinking about how you will talk sternly to me?" the teen sneered.

"No, I'm thinking about how the collar not only forces _you_ into a role but _me_ as well… I could ignore it, I guess, but, at this rate, I'm guessing that it might drive you insane…"

"I_ knew_ you were too weak!"

"And still you're not getting up from the floor," the man smirked.

It came as a shock to Robin that he was still kneeling, and he fought to get up on his feet.

"No. Stay," Slade ordered and the hero's knees hit the floor again with a dull thud. "You want a Master, do you? Someone to punish you, reward you and dominate you? Well, Robin… you got it. Let's play…"

Robin shivered in both anxiety and anticipation as Slade slowly removed his belt.

"Get up, undress and stand with your hands against the wall," the man told him.

The teen obeyed immediately, feeling a strange sense of hope inside him. He _needed _to be punished. He _deserved_ it.

"You insulted me, you talked back and you destroyed my property. You get twenty lashes. You will count them and thank me for every one aloud. Is that clear?"

"I bet you won't even do it!" Robin snorted.

The feeling of the belt hitting his ass didn't sting or burn, the pain _sliced_ through his body, and the sound of the thick leather connecting with his skin rang in his ears.

"That's twenty-five now, and that one didn't count. Do you understand your punishment, boy?"

"Y-yes, Master."

"Good. Let's begin."

The first strike didn't come at once. Robin was a trembling mess of knotted muscle and nerves as it landed on his lower back, causing him to yell out.

"Well, slave? No… I'm going to call you 'boy'… that fits you better. Did you forget something?" Slade purred.

"I…uhh… one…Master… Thank you."

"Good boy."

The next one came immediately.

"T-two. Thank you, Master."

By the time they had reached twenty-five Robin was shaking with sobs, his back and ass burning. He didn't think he had been in so much pain in his life, but then again, he had never been happier either.

"Good boy."

Wrong. _Now_ he had never been happier.

"Th-thank you, Master."

"Go take a shower. Make sure the water is cold enough to be soothing without being freezing. I'll be in soon."

"Yes Master. Thank you."

Robin let the cool water soothe his skin, his mind wonderfully blank; at peace for real, for the first time since the collar was put around his neck.

"How do you feel?" Slade's voice rumbled behind him.

"Wonderful, Master," Robin replied with a content smile.

"Wonderful enough to drop the 'Master'? I know it must be hard to believe but I've actually tired of it," the man said lightly, and Robin felt a hand ghosting over his shoulder, touching a welt from the punishment. The damage wasn't really as bad as it had felt, and now only stung like mild sunburn. The teen tensed for a moment, not because of the slight ache from the touch, but from the question.

"I… I think so. For a while," he said at last, relaxing again when he found that it was true. He turned around and felt lightheaded as he saw that the man had taken off his shirt before stepping into the bathroom. He hadn't entered the shower, but droplets of water had still reached him. "I got you wet…" Robin mumbled apologetically. The teen raised a hand and started to wipe at he drops, but as he was wet himself he more or less only made it worse. Not that he noticed. Both his hands was now exploring the man's chest. He edged closer still, his naked body pressed up against the man's jeans-clad thighs and bare skin. A particularly large drop was glistening just below the man's collarbone. Robin stood up straighter, almost having to stand on tip-toe to reach, and licked it off.

"Robin…" the man took a small step back. He sounded concerned, but there was another tone in his voice as well; a deep timbre that Robin had never heard before. It sounded… almost dangerous. It made the teen's spine tingle as he moved closer again.

"Please…?" he begged softly.

"There's no need for this to get sexual, Robin. I'm sure that's not the collar's purpose. It means for the wearer to submit, and I can make you do that without…" the man paused as Robin sank down on his knees in front of him. Slade backed away again, but his back met the wall this time and Robin quickly followed. The teen's hands started to explore the front of the man's jeans, quickly undoing the top button.

"…please?" the hero repeated and looked up at him pleadingly.

"This is not a dirty little fantasy, Robin… I'm not that kind of man, I-"

"… but maybe I'm that kind of boy?" the teen smiled cheekily up at him.

"… right… have you ever _wanted _to do what you are about to do, Robin? Have you ever as much as fantasized about it?" Slade asked him seriously.

"No…" Robin shrugged a little and fingered the zipper, scratching at it with a nail. "But I want to do it _now_… to _you_…" the teen grabbed the zipper and pulled.

"I'm going to hell for this…" Slade muttered dryly.

Robin glanced up at the man.

"Race ya?"

As the man barked out a short laugh, Robin worked his trousers and underwear down. He was surprised, even disappointed, to find that the man wasn't hard, although he was on his way.

And suddenly Robin lost all interest.

He stood up and wrapped a towel around his waist before Slade had even noticed that the plans had been changed.

"What are you doing?" the man asked.

"I don't want to anymore," Robin just shrugged and walked out of the bathroom.

Slade followed, tucking himself in.

"Well. Good. No matter how screwed up our relationship is, I didn't really want to cross that line."

"I know," Robin said and gave Slade a contemptuous glance over his shoulder. "Because you're a pussy."

Slade just blinked once before bursting out laughing.

"No one dared call me _that_ before…" he chuckled.

Robin was not amused.

"Well, you_ are_."

"That collar is driving you a bit crazy."

"_You're _crazy!"

"Now you are just throwing my words back at me…." the man snorted. "What I was saying-"

"I don't care! I shouldn't have to talk my Master into pleasing him! You-"

"Shut up and sit down, boy!" The barked order made Robin's knees fold automatically. "Good. Now stay quiet until I tell you to speak, is that understood?"

Robin nodded quickly.

"As I was about to say, you were happy as long as I stayed in control, but when I tried to leave it all up to you, you went off the deep end again. Fine. I get it." Slade crossed the room and sank down on a chair. "I'll keep you happy, Robin… come to me. Crawl."

Robin _did_ feel more content now, with Slade being dominating again. He crawled over on his hands and feet, not caring about the towel which he dropped half way.

"Yes, my little boy is very happy again, I see. Good. Finish what you started in the shower," the man purred.

Robin opened the man's jeans again and, this time, found him harder. He grasped the shaft, carefully at first and then, hearing an appreciative grunt from the man, harder. It was… surreal. Like suddenly finding a toy or a game in your room, that you had no idea you had… and what a toy… Robin had never looked at other men, not that he had had much of an opportunity, of course, but still. The male body, to him, had always been just a body, and the genitals? Well, he'd much rather pretend that all other males looked like Ken-dolls, thank you very much… he was not curious in the least… apart from the general 'am I normal' questions he, as well as everyone else, had battled with as a young teen. When it came to Slade, however, he couldn't imagine anything he'd rather touch and… taste… he ran his tongue carefully across the tip and glanced up. He was pleasing his Master. He was being a good boy.

"Don't dawdle…" Slade told him. "Go on."

Robin did.

The teen paid a great deal of attention to every breath and grunt his Master uttered, trying to learn what he liked the most. When Slade grabbed his hair to force him down deeper on his shaft, Robin felt his own arousal rise and almost peak as he tried to force his throat open. Anything for Master.

Soon thereafter a salty taste flooded his mouth.

"Swallow."

Robin already was. To spill anything his Master had given him was completely out of the question. He licked the softening length clean, reveling in the way the man was running his hand through his hair.

"You're very hard, aren't you?" the man chuckled at him. Robin looked up and blinked, not sure if the man was praising him or scolding him. "Stand up."

The hero did, and gasped as his Master just brushed his fingers against the tip of his cock, cupping his hand in front of it.

"Come."

Robin gave a strangled yell as the sudden orgasm racked his body. He had never felt anything like it and fought to stay on his feet.

"Good boy… here you go…" Robin opened his eyes to see Slade's hand in front of his face, filled with his own seed. "Go ahead… lick it up…"

As soon as he understood what his Master wanted, Robin immediately got to work. His cum didn't taste as good as his Master's of course, but that didn't really matter. His eyes never left Slade's as he licked the man's hand.

Once all traces of the seed was gone, Slade lowered his hand and just studied the young hero for a moment.

"Fuck…" he growled, the curse-word sounding strange coming from the normally controlled man. "I enjoyed that _way_ too much…"

"Master?"

"It's late. Go to bed."

"Yes, Sir… was… was I a good boy, Master?"

"Yes. A very good boy, Robin. Go rest."

* * *

Robin woke after having a long, wonderful sleep. He yawned and stretched on his bed, before sitting up.

"Good morning," a voice rumbled from their work-station.

"Morning…" Robin grinned and then the activities from last night came rushing back and his cheeks blossomed.

"Look at that… you _can_ feel shame. Amazing," the man said dryly. "Will you start screaming rape now?"

Robin blinked.

"No… no, I…" he stood up, not realizing that he was still naked, and walked over to the man. "You made me feel fantastic. I've never felt like that in my life. Thank you."

"You might not thank me when the collar comes off."

"Then I'm an idiot."

"Well…" the man smirked up at him, and Robin snorted. He was about to say something more when there was a beep from his bag. He went over and retrieved his communicator, reading the message he had just gotten.

"It's the museum. The key will come in tomorrow afternoon."

"Well, that means I might have to start packing…" Slade muttered.

"No… that means we have a whole day left to have fun…" Robin grinned.

"Are you looking to be punished again? Because that _was_ fun…" the man smirked.

Robin's hand automatically went to his ass, which, he just discovered, was still tender as well as his back. Both was also bare.

"I'm naked!"

"That you are…" the man confirmed with a bigger smirk.

"I'm getting dressed…" Robin growled and started to dig through his bag again.

"In fact… no," Slade said after giving it some thought.

"What?"

"No. I'm not letting you get dressed."

"But-"

"Are you arguing with me, boy?"

"…"

"What was that?"

"… no, Master."

"Good. This might keep your perverted fantasies under control…"

"Yeah? What about _yours_?" Robin muttered.

"Mine will run wild and free as they always were intended to do… in fact, I'm trying to decide which ones will come true…" Slade chuckled, making Robin blush again. "Until then, go and make us breakfast."

"Um... Mas- Slade?" Robin asked as they ate.

"Yes?"

"I just remembered you saying last night, that you didn't think the collar made people do sexual stuff… so… is that all me?"

"I think that it makes you submit to your Master in the way you consider to be the biggest possible way… if that means fighting by your Master's side, giving up all your secrets or waiting on him or her hand and foot, well, that is, I think, more or less up to the slave."

"But… shouldn't my Master be Beast-Boy? He put this on me, after all…"

"Yes, but as we already discussed, you don't consider him to be superior to you. If he had defeated you in battle, and _then_ put the collar on you, it would probably have been different. Instead, your instincts sought a replacement Master out. Me. I'm so lucky…"

"Don't be ironic."

"I wasn't."

"Right… well, okay, I guess I have to blame my subconscious, then, for wanting you to fu-" Robin bit his own tongue, but it was, of course, too late.

"Fuck you?"

"Yes, please…" Robin breathed. "Crap!" he hissed.

"Maybe I will. If you're good. In the mean time I'll try to control your little outbursts… Put the food away and clean up. Come to me when you're done."

"Yes, Sir," Robin half sighed and got up.

* * *

"Do you remember me saying that I thing the collar is controlling me too, to some extent?" Slade asked, some time later.

"Yes?" Robin was curled up at the man's feet, his chin resting on Slade's thigh as he looked up at him, his hand idly tracing patterns on the villain's jeans-clad legs.

"Partly it's controlling me because it makes me control _you_, unless I want a very obnoxious brat yelling insults at me. Which I don't." The man's hand, on top of Robin's head, tightened in his hair for a moment. "But I think it might actually…_encourage_ me as well… or maybe your behavior is just bringing out that part of me… I _do_ tend to be on the controlling side-" here Robin snorted softly and got another tug on his hair for it, "but I never planned to do anything like this to you before… or I already would have, when you were at my mercy as my apprentice… you know that, don't you?"

"Yeah… and I have to admit… there were moments back then… like… split seconds… like when you gave an order or praised me, when I… kinda _liked_ it. A bit."

"Seems like we're a match then…" the man purred. "I like to boss you around and you like to be bossed around."

"Great…" Robin muttered and then sighed. "I'm getting restless again…"

"That's all right, I'm in the mood to take advantage of you…" the man smirked.

"What would you like me to do, Master?"

"Oh, I know exactly what I want you to do…" the man leered. "Get dressed… I have a little… _mission_, for you."

* * *

Forty minutes later Robin came back to the building blushing to the point where his ears almost melted from the heat.

"And was the mission a success?" Slade asked as the teen took off a pair of borrowed sunglasses.

"Yes Master." The hero produced a plastic bottle from a small bag.

"Good. And what did you say when you entered the pharmacy?" the man smirked.

"'My Master sent me to buy a bottle of a good anal lubricant, could you recommend one, please?'" Robin repeated in a tortured voice, his blush heating up a notch.

"Good boy."

Robin immediately felt a little better.

"Thank you, Master."

"Now, let's see if it's any good, shall we?" Slade suggested and gestured to their sleeping-corner.

Robin felt warm all over, but not in an embarrassed way anymore. He was about to be allowed to give himself to his Master completely, and, although he was a bit nervous, he also felt like he was bursting with anticipation.

"Undress me."

Robin jumped at the opportunity to obey and started to unbutton the short-sleeved shirt Slade was wearing. He couldn't help but run his fingers over the man's skin a well, here and there, and when he helped him to shrug the shirt off, Robin brushed his lips against the man's shoulder, breathing in his scent.

After carefully folding the shirt and putting it on one of the crates, Robin dropped to help the man out of his shoes, and, finally, his jeans. The teen's hands were shaking with anticipation as he pulled down first the trousers and then the black boxer-briefs. Robin was about to lift his hands to fondle his newfound toy once more when Slade stopped him.

"No. You haven't earned that yet, have you?" the man sat down at the head of the make-shift bed. "Undress for me."

Robin hesitated for a moment and then grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt. He lifted it up slowly, revealing his flat, taut stomach and then his chest. He then quickly pulled it all the rest of the way off and put it next to Slade's shirt. Before continuing, however, he bent down at his waist and picked up the man's jeans, making sure Slade was looking at his ass while he did. The man's eye didn't waver for a moment.

After that Robin started on his own jeans. He went just as slowly as before, hoping to work up his Master's appetite for him as much as he could. Soon enough he was naked, however, and kneeled at the end of the bed.

"Master?" he asked carefully.

"Prepare yourself," the man ordered, gesturing to the bottle Robin had brought along.

"Err… h-how?" the teen asked, blushing.

"Figure it out," Slade smirked.

Robin swallowed. He understood what the lube was for, of course, he wasn't stupid. He had to get some... down there… somehow.

He took the bottle and glanced quickly at the text on the back label. There didn't seem to be any instructions. Nor was there any kind of dispenser or measurement included. Could he use too much? Too little? Did it have any side-effects? Was it allergy-friendly? How was he supposed to-

He was startled from his musings by Slade, chuckling.

"Put it on your fingers, boy."

Ah… applied by hand… of course. Robin nodded to himself and poured some of the oil-like substance into his hand. It sure was slippery…

"Ooops…" he had poured too much, and it dripped between his fingers, down his arm and onto his chest and belly. As he put the bottle down and tried to brush the cool drops off, his fingers simply slipped in them, leaving a slick path across his skin. It felt pretty nice… he dropped some more onto his chest and played with it, reveling in the feeling of the oil heating up.

"Very nice, boy, but don't waste _all_ of it…" Slade purred and Robin's head shot up, having forgotten all about his audience.

"Sorry, Master… I'll… get started then?"

"Please do," the man nodded and made a benevolent gesture like an emperor giving a bunch of gladiators the go-ahead to start chopping each other to pieces. "And turn your ass towards me and lean over so I can get a good look. I want to make sure you do it properly."

Robin turned around on his knees and leaned down on his elbows, his ass high in the air. He bit his bottom lip and slipped a hand between his legs. On the way it brushed his cock, which felt very good, but he didn't dare stop. He went further back, behind his balls, and tentatively starting prodding the area there. When he found his opening he almost jumped. He had never touched himself there with his bare fingers before…. it felt… weird, like… like… no, Robin couldn't really think of anything similar. It was oddly wrinkled and the skin felt very soft, like velvet… he rubbed his finger across it again. Would this be enough? It felt very slick now, but should he try putting a finger inside? It couldn't possibly work, though; the entrance itself felt very tight… Robin gathered a bit of courage and prodded a bit harder with his index finger.

"Oh!" His fingertip had slipped inside! As soon as it had, his body had somehow pushed it out again, however, or maybe Robin had, in surprise, pulled back.

"Good boy. Again," his Master ordered, and Robin preened. He _was_ good at this, wasn't he? He pushed again, more bravely this time, and now the finger went in quicker and deeper. The sensation was strange, like he had forced his finger through a row of rubber-bands into a soft, open, hot space. He carefully pushed the finger in a bit further, meeting no resistance inside, only the tightness around the opening. He moved it in and out a few times, and then some more, liking the feeling it created around his opening.

"Add another finger."

The order was unexpected and seemed impossible.

"But Master-"

"Do it!"

Robin's whole body relaxed with the order. His Master wouldn't order him to hurt himself, and the man knew best after all. He was safe with him. He pulled out and put his first and second fingers together tightly before pushing at the wrinkled centre once more. It took a bit of pushing and wriggling, but he had soon managed. He moved both fingers as he had done with the first. His position was a bit uncomfortable and he couldn't reach very well, but the feeling was even better this time.

"Very good…" Slade praised him. "Now a third."

Robin grunted but didn't question him this time. It was very tricky to get a third finger in, but he managed that as well eventually. He wondered fleetingly at the fact that it didn't hurt. He felt… stretched, yes, like when he stretched every muscle after working out, but it didn't_ hurt_. Strangely enough, it actually didn't feel like enough. The stretching-part was fine, but he couldn't get deep enough by far. He made a small, irritated noise and wriggled his ass.

"Ready for me?" Slade asked with a chuckle. Robin looked back over his shoulder, the words 'yes, Master' on his lips, but when he saw Slade sitting there, leaning against the wall and stroking something that glistened with lubricant but also looked much wider than three fingers, he hesitated. It hadn't looked that big when he had sucked it, had it?

"S-Slade…?"

"Come here, boy."

Robin shivered, but his Master's voice was firm and there was no way he could disobey him. Again he couldn't really believe that Slade would hurt him, so he scooted closer to the man who grabbed him firmly, but gently, and made him straddle his knees, facing away from him.

"That's it. Sit up on your knees and then lean back. Good. Now sit down slowly…"

Robin gasped as he felt the head of the man's cock slide up and down his cleft a few times before it found its target.

"M-master?" Robin whimpered as the pressure against his opening built up.

"Relax, Robin. You're mine. Let go… you belong to me… show it." Slade's voice was low, suggestive, but still steady; there was no lenience in it, no hint of 'if you want to'.

Robin took a deep breath and leaned back some more.

"NNGH! AH!" Suddenly the tip of the man's length was inside him, and the shaft seemed to follow automatically. Robin's hands scrabbled on the man's thighs, trying to stop the descent, but Slade spread his knees, making the teen's knees spread as well, causing him to slide further down on the shaft. Not long after, the hero's backside was resting completely on the man's pelvis.

Robin was breathing in gasps, almost sobs. He couldn't make up his mind about whether it hurt or not, it was just very… _much_. Slade's hands slid over his chest and pulled him back so he was leaning against the man's chest, still trying to catch his breath.

"Good boy…" his Master purred, making Robin warm all over again. He let out a little moan as he felt the man's lips against his neck and throat. Turning his head, he caught those lips in a searing kiss, their first, and he felt completely… loved. Robin didn't know any other word for it… 'safe' and 'cared for' felt too small, too insignificant… 'Loved' on the other hand was maybe wrong as well… he didn't expect Slade to suddenly dote on him, recite poetry or even take him out on dates… it wasn't that _kind _of love… he was a treasured possession, not a spouse, but, to Robin, that felt absolutely right.

Slade moved then, pushed Robin forwards and slowly pulled out of him, before repositioning himself behind the teen and thrusting inside once more. The teen's breath hitched as Slade's cock left him, the ridge under the head causing a bit of pain, but as soon as he was inside again, it all felt better. Especially as he started moving, and Robin felt something brush against his prostate for the first time. If it had been a Disney movie, all be it and extremely _perverted_ one, birds would have burst out in song at this point. Or there might have been fire-works. Robin, as the fair princess, might not sing out his love for the prince right now, it was more moans and single words not fit for any kind of lyrics, but he still made his appreciation known. Slade had gone from his Master to his hero with one push of his hips.

Robin was in heaven until Slade uttered his next words.

"Don't come, boy."

He might just as well have ordered him not to think, not to feel.

"But… Master… please! So… close!"

"Not until I tell you, or I will be _very _angry with you," the man let the hero know.

Robin bit his bottom lip hard and tried to arch his back, to get out of his current position which simply felt too good. Slade wouldn't let him, however, and held his hips in a viselike grip. Robin was clawing at the bedding in front of him, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes from trying to hold back. Slade's thrusts quickened, getting short but deep and Robin was convinced he would die if he couldn't come, but equally convinced that he would if he _did_.

"Now."

The word, delivered in a grunt, came as a blessing from the gods… or rather; Robin's own personal one. The teen yelled out as he shot strand after strand of seed on to the mattress below. At the same time he felt the man's cock swell inside him, filling him up even more as hot cum coated his insides.

Robin's arms shook like he had been doing a handstand for an hour instead of merely supporting himself on all fours for no more than about ten minutes. He felt like he thought an untrained person must feel after their first ever aerobics-pass and didn't quite know how to avoid passing out.

"That a boy…" the man behind him chuckled and patted the teen's rump amiable as his softening cock left its new favorite place.

"Thank you… Master…" Robin mumbled and sat up gingerly. There were some hints of pain now, when the pleasure had died down and his body was trying to figure out what had just happened to it.

"You're not satisfied enough not to call me Master?" the man asked, sounding surprised and just a tiny bit put out.

"Oh, I _am_…" Robin chuckled. "I just don't_ want_ to… you _deserve_ it…"

The man chuckled and gave the teen another slap on the behind, with a bit more sting this time.

"Flatterer. Get up. We are going to shower and then you are going to clean up your mess here and go out and buy us lunch."

Robin groaned and climbed to his feet. Slade sure knew how to take advantage, and not just in the_ fun_ way. He still got a pleasant tingle from the orders, though, and obeyed willingly.

* * *

Robin sat down carefully on the kitchen chair, trying not to wince. He had bought them Chinese for dinner again, not because he was particularly in the mood for Chinese, but because that happened to be the closest restaurant he could find. Now he was naked once more and desperately wished he had a cushion.

"Ow…" he muttered and then looked up with a glare as Slade chuckled. The look was met evenly, however, and Robin lowered his eyes. He wasn't ready to butt heads with the man quite yet. "So… how about tomorrow?"

"What about tomorrow?" Slade said, putting a few giant shrimps on his plate.

"The key?" Robin tried to clarify.

"What? Do you want a ride to the museum or something?" Slade asked blankly.

"No… I… so… I'll go, then?"

"Of course. This was only temporary, after all," the man shrugged. "And, as I told you, I'm not interested in the technology anymore. They can have it back."

"Oh." Robin played with his own food for a bit, poking at a piece of bamboo. He felt the now familiar anxiousness slowly return. "So you don't want me anymore?" he asked, the snarl not far away in his voice.

Slade sighed.

"You have worse mood swings than my ex-wife ever had… including PMS and pregnancies…"

"I_ don't_ have mood-swings and I'm not a fucking _woman_!" Robin yelled and threw his plate into the wall.

"Corner. Now," Slade said and pointed.

"I'm not going to-"

The man yanked him out of the chair and pushed him face first into the closest corner. As Robin felt the man's body push into his, holding him still, he calmed down a bit.

"I'm sorry."

"I bet you are," the man snorted. "Now, you'll stay here. I'll speak, but you will remain quiet. Understood? Good. I quite like these kinds of conversations, I think we've started a good thing here…. Now… Tomorrow you will go to the museum, remove the collar and then return to the Titans. It has nothing to do with me 'not wanting you' as you put it –eyes forwards, Robin- but I don't think the collar is a good idea. It was never meant for humans, and it might even cause brain-damage in the long run… not that anyone will notice, if you keep wearing it… and I saw that gesture, Robin, you will get spanked for that." The man paused, thinking about what to say next. "You want to be a hero, Robin. You want to be free and independent. You don't really want to be a kneeling pet, catering to your Master's needs, at least not in the long run. You like it with the collar on, but without it? I don't know. No matter, I'm not letting you go just for your own sake, but more for mine. I have jobs to do, and the collar won't make you help me, we have already tested that…" Robin shivered as he remembered having Slade tell him to kill a pigeon with his bird-a-rang. It had been easy to resist, but what if it hadn't? "So," Slade continued, "I don't have time to be a full-time Master for you. Sure, I could lock you up, or order you to stand in a corner while I work, but it wouldn't be very amusing for long. Besides, I rather miss the ass-kicking part of you. It was at least fun when you _tried_."

Part of Robin agreed with everything the man was saying and part of him whined and wanted to beg and crawl to be taken back, for his Master to keep him. Slade's words were law, though, and the man had ordered him to leave tomorrow, so he would.

Robin waited patiently while Slade ate, and then the man called him over.

"Over the table or over my lap, boy?" he asked.

"Your lap, Sir," Robin answered immediately, since he craved the body-contact after his exile in the corner.

"Very well." Slade pulled out his chair and Robin arranged himself over the man's knees as quickly as he could. It was an awkward position, but then the man moved and locked the teen's legs with his own, steadying him and making sure he couldn't get away even if he had wanted to. "As I make up the rules as I go along, I would say that flipping your Master off is worth… twelve strikes. But I'll make it an even fifteen just to ensure you won't do it again."

"Yes, Master."

"You'll count and thank me for each one as before, of course."

"Yes, Master."

"Good."

Robin thought that, as Slade was using his palm this time, it wouldn't be as bad as the belt. He had been spanked once or twice before, as far as he could remember, and he mostly just remembered it as embarrassing, not painful. But he had never been spanked by _Slade_ before.

By the end of it Robin was about to beg the man to stop. His already stinging behind was bright red and burned like the sun. This time Slade didn't send him for a cool shower either, but forced him to sit down on the hard chair and finish his now cold dinner, before, of course, cleaning up. Still, in the warped, enslaved mind of Robin, all was well, because few things were so good as to endure a well deserved punishment from a caring Master.

* * *

The next morning Robin awoke next to Slade, feeling heartbroken. He woke Slade up ten minutes later by gently licking and sucking on the tip of his cock.

"Hmmm… nice way to start the day…" the man mumbled with a small grin.

"Please don't be angry, Master, I just wanted to do something nice for you," Robin quickly explained, his eyes full of worry.

"I'm not mad… Continue, by all means."

"Thank you, Sir!" Robin gave the man a rare, brilliant smile. "And… if you feel up to it… I have prepared myself…?"

"You have now, have you?" the man chuckled. "Such a good boy. Keep doing that thing with your tongue, and we'll see if I'll feel 'up' to it…"

It turned out he did, which might not have been a surprise to anybody. Robin was on his back this time, biting the inside of his cheek as the man's entering stung quite a bit. He really wasn't ready for more of this quite so soon, but he knew he would have to leave in a few hours, so this might be the last chance. Slade was being gentle with him at first, until the little crease on Robin's forehead disappeared. The teen wrapped his arms around the man and smiled as his pleasure was building… he had had no idea that heaven was being fucked by his enemy on an old, ratty mattress on the floor of an abandoned building…

* * *

Almost two weeks later, Slade turned his head and looked straight at a particular piece of shadow.

"Yes, Robin?" he asked in a mockingly polite voice.

The teen muttered something ugly under his breath and stepped out into the light of a flickering sign advertising vacant rooms, which could be rented by the hour. Not the most classy neighborhood, this.

"Slade," the teen nodded in greeting. "I wanted to thank you."

"Could you specify that? I seem to remember doing quite a _few_ things for you…" The man had a smirk on his face. Robin couldn't_ see_ it behind the metal mask, but it was clear by his expression that the teen knew it was there.

"For letting me go. You were right, I was not myself with the collar."

"I thought not… you are normally not that whiny as far as I know."

"Yeah… thanks…" the teen muttered.

"Was that all?" the man asked.

"Actually… would you like to do it again some time?" Robin's words were a bit hurried from nervousness, but Slade was surprised he had the balls to ask at all. He couldn't help but leer.

"Fine. I'll come hunting for you soon… it will be interesting to make you obey without the any _help_..."

"You_ might_ be able to do it… if you can catch me…" the teen purred.

"I'll see you soon, Robin…" Slade chuckled and turned away. He didn't have time tonight, regrettably, because he had a meeting to get to and-

"Ooof!" the man stumbled forward and then spun around to see a grinning Robin backing away.

"I just wanted to make sure I still_ could_ kick your ass… besides… you know you_ like_ it."

"You little-" Slade growled and took a step forward, but the teen was already gone, his teasing laugh echoing between the buildings.

The man hesitated for a moment but then smirked. His meeting would just have to wait.

The End.

* * *

A/N: Although the Viking slave-trade is not made up, the collars are, so everything connected to them like the names and stuff are pure bull, kay? ;)

Hope you enjoyed! Either way, leave me a review, please, tell me if I'm on to anything interesting here or not… ; )


	116. Shiver Me Timbers!

EDIT: thank you Winter Cicada, who pointed out that I had put Slade's eyepatch on the wrong side. He couldn't see a thing, the poor dear... ;)

Happy b-day **Rainyhart! **Well… will be on the 1'st of August, but, as with the last drabble, I'm posting it the day before because I'm working tomorrow… ;) It IS the b-day of **SLadinForever**, though, so a shout out to her as well if she's back to reading my stuff... ;)

So, I promised Rainyhart a b-day drabble months ago… She, after all, introduced me to "Slady-kins" and I have a lot of fun reading the transcripts from those conversations that she has posted on dA and also conversing with "him" myself… (I'm talking about an "intelligent" conversation program called "cleverbot" which can be found on cleverbot (dot)com… You can converse with this program, and if you, like we have done, pretend that you are talking to Slade, it can be absolutely hilarious… well… if you are a bit twisted in the head, and we are… for example, Slade seems convinced that he is actually a girl, sometimes named "Tiffany"…)

Well, so I made the promise, but, as she said "my birthday isn't for a long time". "Well," I said, "tell me what you want when it's getting closer". And then I forgot about it.

Then, the other day, I saw a message on dA. She asked for something Black Sheep, which I couldn't deliver, since I'm still thinking about a possible future for that universe and didn't want to eff things up in it, so she got back to me with another wish.

"Pirates" she said. "And oh, my b-day is in three days".

I blanked out.

All I could think of was that Titan's Tail's comic I made where Red X tells a good night story about pirates… and chicken… I think… and I couldn't do anything with that, of course!

But, the next day, on the train to work, everything cleared and, at work that day, I wrote it.

It's not that long, but it has pirates!

Freestanding story

Completely AU

OOC-ness is to be expected.

* * *

**Shiver Me Timbers!**

"Lord Grayson! Pirates!"

The young lord looked up sharply and then turned his head into the direction the deckhand was pointing. His blue eyes narrowed as he focused on the flag. Each pirate had his or her own design, and this, a black, one-eyed skull on orange background, he knew very well. They all did.

"It's Deathstroke!" someone yelled and a wave of panic spread through the crew.

"Please excuse me, but is this man… bad?"

Lord Grayson turned to a young redheaded beauty, a princess from the rich Tamaranian Islands, and nodded.

"I'm afraid so, your highness. You and your lady-in-waiting should hurry below deck." His eyes shifted to the other woman, the quiet one with the eyes that seemed to see right through your soul. She nodded and put a hand on her lady's arm.

"Captain, is this true? Are we in danger?" the Tamaranian asked, turning to a taller, bulkier man behind the young lord.

"Aye," the man said. Captain Stone's skin was dark, he had lost a leg and a rather bad scar was marring the left side of his face, which had made him wear an odd half mask in public. His strength, however, was evident, and his knowledge about his ship and how to handle her was the reason he was entrusted with not only the royalty, but the lord as well, when the parties needed to cross these treacherous waters. "Do not worry, though, your highness. Just go below deck and let the men deal with it."

Grayson saw the Princess's hands clench for a moment and met her Lady-in-waiting's eyes with a small grin. He knew that, in their culture, many of the women fought as well as the men did, but he also knew that the lady was trying very hard to learn the rules of this society and to fit in to it. Purple eyes glittered back at him in understanding, and then the women disappeared below deck out of range of stray bullets, if not danger.

"He has the wind on his side, we can't outrun him without changing the rigging, and there's no time," the captain said curtly.

"Is… is it true he kills everyone who fights?" Garfield, the young cabin-boy stuttered, shivering like a frightened animal.

"Aye. Although many say that if the crew gives up, they, and sometimes the ship, will be spared."

"It's true," Lord Grayson nodded, and, when he noted a curious look from the captain, he shrugged. "That's what I've heard, anyway…"

"Well, I'm a fighter, my Lord, and we have young ladies on board," Stone said. "Although their souls might be doomed either way. What say you?"

"I'm merely a passenger, Captain, but I am by no means a coward," Grayson said firmly. He could see the healthy eye of the captain scrutinizing his slender frame and rather short stature and come to his own conclusions about how much aid the nobleman would be in a fight, but he choose to ignore it, especially since the man seemed to think he would only last for a few minutes. At most. "However," he continued, "my guardian Lord Wayne sent me out to study these miscreants, and it would do no good if I am killed this early on. If this Deathstroke-fellow follows his own rules, as I have heard he does, we should have nothing to fear."

"But the young ladies!"

"I will speak to the pirate. I'm sure he is a gentleman at heart and wouldn't let anything befall them," the lord said firmly.

The captain sighed at the young lord's nativity, but there was really nothing he could do, as Deathstroke's ship was closing in quickly.

"I will raise the white flag, then, and announce our surrender to the crew."

"Good man," Lord Grayson said, his eyes on the pirate-ship.

Captain Stone sighed again. The lord seemed almost _eager_, but, Stone figured, he was sure Deathstroke the Pirate would deal with that eagerness and, hopefully, whip some sense into the lad. A few weeks of being marooned on an island, waiting for help, might also do the trick.

The flag was raised, the crew ordered not to fire or raise weapons and a tense waiting set in. The wait wasn't long, however, before the pirate-ship drew up beside them.

"Prepared to be boarded!" a young redheaded man, the first mate by the looks of it, yelled and soon the ships were secured together side by side.

The lord couldn't hold back a gasp as he saw the pirate captain himself standing perfectly secure on the railing of the heaving ship. He was dressed pretty much like the lord himself, in a white shirt and cravat, with tight trousers and high boots. Where the young lord's outfit was pristine and worn flawlessly, however, the pirate's shirt was half undone, the arms rolled up, and nor the shirt or the cravat could have seen an flat iron in a long time. Still, there was nothing comical about the man, whose long, white hair was whipping in the wind where it had come free from a sloppy pony-tail. The chest, arms and legs were bulging with muscle, and his right eye was covered by a black eye patch. The other one, though, was as cold as the ocean depths, and Grayson shivered as it seemed to settle on him and only him. The lord unconsciously felt the back of his neck where his own black hair was neatly secured with a velvet bow. He also had a frock coat in dark red, something that the pirate lacked. This wasn't a 'best dressed' competition, however, and the lord's heart was beating hard.

Soon enough, without much drama, their crew were gathered and closely guarded by the stern of the ship, while the captain, the lord and the ladies, who had been found below deck, were taken to the bow.

"Ladies… gentlemen…" Deathstroke nodded amiably. "I'm so happy to be doing business with you today…"

"Just tell us what you want, pirate!" Captain Stone spat.

"Of course captain… no need to get rude. At this moment my men are going through your cargo. It should be no surprise to you that we will take what we want from it. Afterwards we will take you and this ship to a very nice island where there's fresh water, and leave you with the supply you will need for a few weeks. Your ship, of course, will be anchored out of reach. I'll send a pigeon, my quickest one, I guarantee you, to my home port, and my lads there will make sure that you are soon rescued. All your lives, and your ship, Captain, will be spared… for the low prize of some cargo… oh, and a night or two with the lovely young ladies."

"No!" Lord Grayson stepped forward bravely. "Take our cargo, but you will not lay your hands on the ladies!"

"And who might you be, little boy?" the pirate smirked down on the young man.

"I am Lord Grayson, and I have sworn to protect these women at all cost!"

"Ah, but it gets so lonely out at sea…" the captain smirked. "And one tires of dirty cabin-boys after a while, does one not, Captain?"

To the young lord's surprise Captain Stone's face turned into an unhealthy, red color. _Nooo…? Surely not?_

"However," the pirate continued, "as you said 'at all costs'… how would you like to be my little cabin-boy, my lord? A nobility for a nobility, I'm not a fussy man…"

"Do you swear that no harm will befall the ladies?" Grayson asked firmly, his back ramrod straight.

"My lord, you can't-" the captain gasped.

"Oh, I am sure Captain Deathstroke is only jesting. Men of his trade are prone to rude jokes and innuendoes, I have heard," Lord Grayson snorted. " We are both men, after all, I am sure nothing unbecoming will occur. If it will save the ladies, I will gladly play his servant for the night. I'll even provide a bottle from my own wine-selection to pour for him if he so wishes."

The captain stared at the young man. He knew Grayson was naïve, but was he full-out stupid as well? No wonder his guardian has sent him out to sea!

"My lord, I assure you that he's-"

"Enough talking," Deathstroke interrupted. "If you accept my demands I suggest we withdraw to my cabin, young Lord Grayson, to… discuss the details…"

"I'd be happy to, Captain Deathstroke," the lord nodded and followed the man, surprisingly nimbly for a noble-man, over to the pirate-ship.

The door to the captain's cabin closed behind the lord with a decisive thud, and then the lock clicked as the key was turned. Grayson, although his heart was still beating wildly, tried not to show any signs of nervousness as he walked further into the room, studying the desk with charts on it, the rather extravagant dinner table and the built in wide bunk.

He then turned around to face the pirate. There was a short pause.

"Robin."

"Slade!" the young noble flew into the pirate's arms and kissed him passionately. "I've missed you so much!"

"You have to tell me your route more often, then…" the man smirked.

"Ah, old Bruce has kept me busy with paper-work for two months! He decided that my obsession with pirates was suddenly 'unhealthy'."

"Maybe he doesn't buy your 'quest for revenge' anymore?" Deathstroke chuckled.

"After this trip, maybe he will… maybe you could give me a scar or something?"

"And mar this beautiful skin?" the man complained, already busy unbuttoning the younger man's shirt.

The lord chuckled but then hesitated a bit, grasping the man's shoulders.

"The ladies will really be safe, I assume?"

"As safe as they _want _to be," the man assured him with a leer.

"Slade!"

"Oh, you remember, I think, how you struggled when we first met… a situation very much like this, as I recall… I had to bind your hands until I could convince you that you liked it…"

"Don't remind me… I'm still ashamed that I let myself be seduced by a lowly pirate…" the lord mumbled.

"And for this you have hunted me ever since… you have gotten quite good at falling into my hands, my little cabin-boy…"

"Mmm…. I like your hands…" the 'cabin-boy' grinned. "Use them well, and I'll tell you where the princesses' jewelry is hidden…"

"Why not tell me at once?"

"Well, that comment about_ other_ cabin-boys did _not_ please me…" the young lord said haughtily. "And to pick the ladies over me! I'm insulted!"

"Aw, you know I only did it to throw any suspicion off you, little scallywag," the man chuckled.

"The captain thinks I'm as intelligent as a dead cod, he wouldn't suspect me of _anything_…"

"Well, let's not waste our time talking about women and fish, as similar as they might be," the pirate suggested. "I have a new kind of oil for us to try."

"Yes, please…" Grayson answered with a big smile. "Just… do that thing? Just once?"

"No."

"Oh, please, Slade!"

"No self-respecting pirate would ever-"

"Pleeeeease?"

"Fine. 'Arrr! Shiver me timbers!'" the man growled.

The young lord giggled happily and then started to unbutton the man's trousers.

"Yes… yes, I will…"

_The End_

* * *

A/N: and I cut off before the smut again… but, come on, would a long smut-scene have fitted here? Nooo... so close your eyes and imagine it. GO on! I know you know how!


	117. Merry ? Christmas 2011

**The following is not a drabble, per se… but important… if it's still 2011 when you read this… ;)**

* * *

**Merry (?) Christmas 2011**

The other night it hit me! I know what I'm going to do for Christmas this year!

It will be a drabble collection, like last year, one every day, with two big differences:

1. No competition to "win" a drabble

2. The drabbles will either be "dark" or "light", so for example; .day 1 "dark", day 2 "light" and so on.

So, will you have any say about the drabbles? Of course you will! And you all have an equal chance to have YOUR idea written. I will also dig through my ideas list where I have collected ideas you have sent in which hasn't become drabbles/stories yet…

**Reader: I want a drabble, what do I do?**

Simple: give me an idea! Leave it here, or send me a note/PM or whatever.

**Reader: Oh, I have to think up something RIGHT NOW!**

Nope. Take your time. Well… to the end of September/beginning of October at least. Maybe even later…

**Reader: But the spots will fill up!**

Naaah… you see, when the time is up, I'll read through the suggestions and then I'll pick the ones that gives me any sort of idea… it might not be the BEST ones, but… well, you know how you feel when you see an idea that get's the plot bunnies humping…?

**Reader: So… like do I have to give you a whole plot or something?**

No, if you want you can just leave me a single prompt word, who knows, maybe I'll get the plot bunny butt-kick of the century from that word? But please let me know if it's a dark story or light story you want… if that matters to you.

**Reader: Okay! I know! I'd love to read a sequel to-**

No! Stop! No sequels! Sorry, but trying to follow my universes is hard enough already, and I don't want to mess it up even more for people… **ONLY FREESTANDING STORIES!**

**Reader: Okay… will you tell me at once if I got a spot?**

No, you won't find out until the drabble is posted… that is because I want to be completely free to suddenly dump one idea and pick another if a plot-bunny should get sick and… have to go to live on a farm in the country.

**Reader: My dog lives there!**

That's nice for him.

**Reader: What IS dark/light stories? Is "dark" like death and rape and "light" bunnies and cuddles?**

I've decided to divide them like this: Dark stories range from simply "serious" (like "Cop Killer", which was an attempt to be pretty close to the canon characters, without too many jokes and silliness) to "The Peace Contract" (which was just psycho). Light stories, on the other hand, can be anything from lighter or weirder story-lines to crack and überfluff. Both can contain weird sex.

**Reader: So how do I increase my chances to get a story?**

Well… all I can say that if you demand cross-overs, Slade bottoming, or the involvement of canon characters I don't normally write, you actually LESSEN your chances. Other than that it's hard to tell… as I said, a single word can trigger me, or a whole story-idea… the best might be something like "I would like to see this happen!" or something. Give me ideas but freedom to work with them at once. It also helps if they are clearly containable within a DRABBLE, not a story…

Oh, and I will demand full right to change an idea!

**Reader: WHUUUUUT!**

Well, if you give me something that sounds really great, and then say "add pink elephants!" I might not do that. Or I'll add pink elephants without you asking for them. I'm a tyrant. Get used to it. I won't, however, change any specific requests like "I don't want this story to be dark/fluffy/contain threesomes/contain rape/contain cheese doodles" and so on.

**Reader: can I leave many suggestions?**

Yes, as many as you want until the time runs out. If you can get one or more drabble depends on how many ideas I get. I'd rather write two great ideas of yours than one great and one not-so-great… ;)

**Reader: when DOES the time run out, exactly?**

Well, if I get an AMAZING suggestion on the 24'th of December, I might write that instead and not post the story I intended to… but, of course, your chances do decrease the closer to December we come…

**Reader: But it's not fair! I want a story but I can't come up with any ideas!**

Tough.

**Reader: Waaaaaaaaail!**

No, seriously: tough! I mean, if you read stories, any stories, you must know what kinds you like, right? For example, have an embarrassing weakness for forced marriage stories in the HP-universe, but I'm often disappointed that they turn fluffy very quickly… so if I was to wish for a HP story I would go: Harry are forced to marry Lucius who has decided to use him not only for political power, but also sexual gratification and to produce more heirs. Darkish please, maybe with fluffier ending." (although this is a story idea, not a drabble idea… you can't do this in 4-8 pages).

**Reader: *rolls eyes***

Yes, I know it's the oldest in the book, but why are they seldom written WELL, damn it!

**Reader: maybe we should get back to the Christmas-thing now?**

Oh, sorry… yeah… so, all in all, you have to give me something (an idea) before I give you something… deal?

**Reader: I don't know… okay, I guess…**

Good. I have forbidden myself from eating chocolate this week and I was very close to killing you.

**Reader: EEEEP!**

No, no… it's okay… *chews on arm*

**Reader: Sooo... I'll just… think of something and let you know, okay?**

Yes… please do! I'm looking forward to it!

**Reader: I know. I will think of something involving a cheese grater, a potted plant and a plumber…**

*glares* I'm going to go away now… If you have any more questions, just let me know…


	118. I Do 2

A/N: **WARNING FOR FLUFF!** This is the reward-drabble for review number 2,000, won by **Smile-Evily**. It has a companion pic too, which you can find on my Deviant Art page.

She wanted to know what happened after the drabble "**I Do**" ended (can be found among the Christmas-drabbles of 2010 and if you haven't read it, you should before reading this one). Slade and Robin had been forced to marry, as a marketing-coupe for Jump City and its new Gay marriage-rights. After their honey-moon, where they had discovered that they WANTED to be married, they return to Jump. The story ends when they are walking towards the Tower and discover the Titans and, oh-oh, _Batman_ waiting for them. This story begins the very next moment…. ;)

* * *

**I Do 2**

Robin gave his brand new, although slightly used, husband a grin and grabbed his hand.

"You scared?"

"No, but I'm starting to think I should have made sure that my will is in order…" the man chuckled.

"Well… I guess it will only get worse the longer we wait…" Robin muttered, a bit apprehensive himself.

"Really? Because I am convinced that if we turn around, run like hell and never come back, everything will work out just fine," Slade said in a low voice and then smirked, letting Robin know that he was only joking.

The thought of Slade being afraid of_ anything_ made Robin burst out laughing, but with every step closer it occurred to him that Batman didn't look to be in a very good mood. Robin swallowed and squeezed his husband's hand a little tighter.

"Greetings! Welcome back!" Starfire was the first to come up to meet them, and, unable to contain herself, she flew up and gave Robin one of her trademark hugs. After letting him go she turned to Slade, but decided against treating him in the same way. Instead she turned her attention back to Robin. "We have missed you an immense deal!"

"Aw, thanks… nothing happened did it?" Robin asked, checking out the faces of the rest of the team for any bad signs.

"Nah, man, nothing we couldn't handle…" Cyborg grinned as he came up, followed by the rest of the group. "Hey, how was the vacation?"

"Great!" Robin grinned and looked up at Slade, where he momentarily got lost in the man's eye.

"Errr… dude… like… did the mayor make you act like this until the annulment or something?" Beast Boy asked.

"You are still wearing the rings," Raven noted.

"Yeah, we… gonna stay married."

For a few seconds everything was quiet and then they all exploded in sounds of disbelief and shock. Apart from Starfire. She yelled, 'happy birthday!' for some reason, and gave Slade the hug she hadn't dared to give him before. The man groaned in pain.

"Let's discuss this inside," Batman growled. From the sound of it, it didn't seem like it would be a fun chat.

As they were about to enter the building the Titans gasped as Slade suddenly grabbed Robin and lifted him up in his arms to carry him over the threshold. The others had expected the usually rather testy eighteen-year old to at least punch the man in the face, and probably yell a bit as well, but Robin only laughed, shook his head, and put his arms around the man's neck.

"Boy, he really_ is_ in love, isn't he?" Beast Boy mumbled.

"Please, why is our new Slade doing this?" Starfire wanted to know.

"It's tradition for the groom to carry the bride over the threshold into their new, shared, home," Raven explained. She looked like she didn't quite believe her eyes, and didn't know what to think.

"Does the marriage weaken the bride's strength?" the redhead frowned. "Robin does not look hurt or weakened? And why does not Robin carry Slade?"

"No, it's just a tradition, Star… I don't know where it comes from… And... err… Slade's too heavy," Raven said a bit distractedly, because she had just seen the look on Batman's face and wondered if it was wise to even enter the building. Maybe she should go for pizza instead?

"I can't believe you…" Robin chuckled as Slade insisted on carrying him all the way into the elevator and didn't let him down until they entered the main living-area of the building.

"I know. I like to blow yo-" he didn't get any further before Robin kissed him. "I wasn't going to say anything naughty…" the man smirked as the kiss ended.

"Oh, I know. I just wanted to kiss you…" Robin smirked back.

"God, stop that, you guys make me sick…" Beast Boy groaned and faked throwing up.

"Rob, is this a joke? I mean, yeah, we were pretty tough on you about all of this wedding-stuff, but come on! It was _funny_! Are you getting back on us or something?" Cyborg wanted to know.

"I don't think I would have fallen in love with Slade out of _spite_…" Robin snorted.

"You sure? I mean, what other reason is there?" the metal teen asked, and he was only half joking.

"I happened to discover that Slade has a very big-"

"Robin!" Batman, who had a feeling where this was heading, barked.

"… heart. A very big_ heart_."

"Heh! Batman has a dirty mind…" Beast Boy grinned.

"Well, Slade has a big cock too, but I'm not marrying him because of _that_…" Robin shrugged, making the room, apart from Slade, blush.

"Thank you," the ex-mercenary whispered in his ear, but for _what _exactly, Robin wasn't sure.

"Enough! You will go to the mayor and get that annulment! This has gone far enough!" Robin's mentor growled.

"Batman, I'm eighteen. If Slade had still been a criminal, I would have understood, but he served his time and he only takes missions from the government now," Robin said, trying to keep his voice calm and reasonable. He didn't want to grab Slade and start yelling 'You can't take him away, he's mine! MINE!' because he didn't think that would look very mature.

"But the guy's old! _Shit_… I mean… older? ...than you?" Beast Boy tried to save the situation, instinctively feeling that he was in danger.

"Well, I can't deny that," Slade, who had kept quiet so to not make things worse, shrugged. "However, as a meta-human, age doesn't matter much for me. Robin won't have to change my diapers in a few years, and he's not a gold-digger after my money. And just as Robin doesn't love me because of my… body, I don't love him because of his age."

"Exactly. I don't see anything wrong with that," the Titan's leader said.

"He's still a killer," Batman said coldly.

"Really? You feel like throwing the first stone there?" Robin snapped back, making the room rather uncomfortable. Deaths, when heroes caused them, even unintentionally, were a taboo subject. And Robin knew that it wasn't always unintentional when it came to Batman.

"Why don't we… sit down?" Raven suggested.

"Oh, could we start eating? We got lots of food!" Beast Boy said.

"Yes!" Raven agreed unusually enthusiastically. She thought it was a very good idea to fill their mouths and, hopefully, stop most thoughtless words.

"Thanks guys that's great! The plane food wasn't that great… I'm starving!" Robin, who also knew that they needed to let the feelings settle, said.

When the food, a large selection of mostly anything the Titans liked, was on the table, they all took seats, Slade sitting between Robin and Starfire, which was probably a smart move.

"Forgive me, husband Slade, but am I permitted to ask several questions?"

_Oh-oh…_ Robin thought, but Slade, nodded.

"Of course, Miss Starfire, ask away," he smiled, in a way which made the alien blush.

_Stay away from my husband!_ Robin immediately growled on the inside.

"You were a criminal man, were you not?"

"Yes."

"But now this planet's laws say that you are not?"

"That's right."

"And you love our Robin?"

"That I do."

"I do not understand!" the alien sighed. "My friends and the Batman are upset, but I can not understand why?"

The whole table was of course listening intently.

"I suspect that they don't trust me… that they believe I'm only pretending and that I will go back to my old life, maybe hurting you along the way," Slade said honestly.

"But Robin does not believe this does he?" Starfire asked.

"No, I don't," her leader said firmly.

"Well… I do trust my friend Robin. He is right most often about people. He is the best of the judges of the characters… I would indeed be a fool not to trust him, and I am not." The green-eyed woman locked eyes with everyone around the table as if to challenge them to disagree. Batman stepped up.

"Even a great judge of character can be tricked by a master manipulator," he let them know.

"Yes, you can hide your truest intentions behind untrue actions…" Starfire agreed, "…but you can not hide what is in your heart. Maybe Raven-"

"Star! We can't make Slade let Raven into his mind!" Robin spluttered.

"In fact, to give you all some peace of mind, I would let her. As long as the young lady agree to keep any secrets of mine. If they don't have anything to do with destroying you, of course."

"Don't worry, she won't tell anyone if you were a bed-wetter…" Beast Boy chuckled. "Oh, crap, I did it again, huh…?" he added, paling.

"Actually I sucked my thumb until I was six or seven… can't remember anything about any bedwetting, though…" the man shrugged. Most of the group snickered and Robin beamed at his spouse.

"I could do it right now?" Raven said and Slade nodded his consent.

There was a tense wait while the young woman worked her magic. The dive into Slade's mind made her both pale and blush, even gasp on occasion, and when it was over she sat quietly, sorting through all the images and emotions which had flooded he mind. After a minute or two she opened her eyes.

"Slade… welcome to the family."

After that even Batman had to admit that his doubts about Slade's true intentions might be wrong. Just _might_. He still didn't like it. The rest of the Titans decided that between Robin's judgment and Raven's powers, the guy_ had_ to be okay.

"It's still weird, you guys…" Beast Boy claimed. "Like I've never seen Robin eat from someone else plate before and stuff… it's freaky! I mean… not in a bad way… maybe?"

"I did?" Robin blinked.

"You stole my pepperoni…" Slade let him know.

"Oh, sorry!"

"Don't worry, I swiped some of your chicken…" the man smirked.

"Yeah, it_ is_ pretty weird…" Cyborg agreed.

After a little while longer Robin yawned.

"I'm beat… I think I'll go get some sleep. Slade?" he asked, turning to his husband.

Slade raised an eyebrow. He had seen no indications at all of the teen being tired. Then a certain smirk on the teen's lips made him understand the situation.

"Oh…yes, it _was_ a long flight…"

"Batman, will you stay the night?" Robin asked as he and Slade stood up.

The man hesitated before answering.

"No." He stood up as well. "I think I better go." He rounded the table and stopped in front of Slade. "If you hurt him, in _any_ way, and trust me, I _will_ find out, then I will come after you, _Mr. Wilson._ I might not kill you, but you will beg people to help you die when I'm done."

"It's a deal," Slade smirked and held out his hand.

Batman sneered but grasped it. The sound of grinding bones was loud enough to hear.

Robin winced.

"Yeah, yeah, stop that, you two! I know you're just looking out for me, Batman, thank you… now stop being immature."

"I think I've been very low key the whole time," Slade chuckled and snaked an arm around the young man. "I didn't, for example, tell him to get out and let me enjoy my new piece of ass in peace…"

"Slade!" Robin half gasped and half laughed while Batman's face became dangerously darker.

"I thought it the whole time, though…" the man smirked, and, to Robin's embarrassment, Raven nodded.

"It seems I have to get you housetrained…" the teen hero sighed and then waved at his mentor. "Tell Alfred I said hi, please?"

"Oh, don't you fear; Alfred will find out _everything_… expect a phone call…" Batman growled as he left.

Although the threat worried him, Robin forgot all about it as soon as the door closed behind them after entering his room. They were kissing within a second and fell on the bed a moment later.

"I... have… no idea how… this will… work…" Robin gasped between kisses and caresses.

"I know it's been almost a whole day, but it's like riding a bike…" the man smirked.

"Idiot… I mean… how will I be able to go to work tomorrow when all I want to do is be here with you?"

"Well, maybe if I make you really, really sore tonight?" Slade suggested.

"That might work," Robin grinned.

"I'll try my best then…" the man smirked and then leaned down for a new kiss just as there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Robin called out, a bit irritated. To his distress the door opened, something he should have expected, but still.

"Robin I just thought you- oh." Cyborg stopped himself, his human eye widening to its limit. "errr… you're busy?"

"A _bit_, " Robin said coldly, glad that they were still dressed…. Although Slade's shirt was half off… "What did you want?"

"I… err… well, I've brought all the reports of our cases the past week, if you wanted to… brush up?"

"We are about to do _another_ kind of brushing up…" Slade told the dark-skinned teen.

"I'll just… leave them here, then?" Cyborg said and dropped the files on the bedside table.

"Yes. Good_ night_ Cy…" Robin said, but then a few other voices were heard down the corridor.

"Oh that is good! I would too like to wish the husbands a good night!" Starfire said and waved at them over Cyborg's shoulder.

"Yo! Tofu-waffles for breakfast? Sound good?" Beast Boy asked.

"Sounds horrible…" Slade muttered.

"It is…" Robin replied. "BB, we'll get our own food okay? Slade's… allergic to tofu!"

"He is?" the changeling exclaimed.

"I am?" Slade whispered.

"I'll agree to every deprived idea you get for a week if you are…" Robin whispered back.

"I am," the man confirmed loudly.

"Could you all please go away now?" Robin asked.

"Will it not be uncomfortable to sleep in that position?" Starfire asked. "Is the bed not of appropriate size to accommodate you?"

"Raven!" Robin yelled.

"I'm here. Let's go everyone, leave them alone."

"But please, I-"

"I'll explain it to you Star…" the empath sighed.

"Really? Me too?" Beast Boy snickered.

"You're a big boy, BB," Raven snapped. "Google it."

At last the door closed and things were quiet again. Slade looked down on Robin.

"We can't live here…"

"Wait… what? I mean…" Robin gaped. "I… I have to! I'm their leader!"

"Shhh… I meant this floor, this room. I understand that you have to stay at your headquarters, but I need some space too… We'll figure something out if we sleep on it."

"I don't want to sleep on it… but I wouldn't mind having sex on it?" Robin grinned, he already had a solution in mind. The Tower was a big building, after all.

"Fine with me…" the man leered.

Robin gasped as his mask was peeled off with a quick tug. He was wearing civilian clothes since the flight, and his T-shirt got ripped off next. It didn't matter since it, and everything else he wore, had been gifts. He grinned and ripped Slade's shirt in return.

"We're terribly destructive, aren't we?" the man chuckled before kissing Robin's neck.

"Just eager…" the teen purred and wound a jeans-clad leg around the man's hip, pressing their groins together.

"I can feel that…" Slade grinned and pushed back.

"I want to be on top of you," Robin then said as if he had had an idea. "Roll over, Fido!"

"You're so lucky I love you," the man muttered as he obediently turned over on his back.

"I know," Robin snickered as he sat up to straddle the man. He slowly ran his hands all the way down from the chest to Slade's abs and then up again. "This is our first night here… your first night in my room… I want to welcome you home… properly…"

"I think I like the sound of that…" Slade said.

"Had a feeling you would… Now lie back and relax… I'll take care of everything…" Robin leaned down and kissed the man while his fingers found and teased his nipples. He then felt a hand on his ass, and grinned. "nu-huh, _bad_ Slade!" he tutted, grabbed the wayward hand and the other as well and pushed the wrists together over man's head. "Now hold still… I said _I'd _do all the work. No touching." Of course the man didn't obey; after only a few minutes of teasing licks and nibbles down his jaw and neck, both of the hands were back. Robin immediately sat up.

"You are such a bad boy, Slade…" he growled teasingly. "Guess I have to_ make_ you obey…" Robin's fingers went to his own belt. He opened it and withdrew it slowly from the hoops.

"What exactly had you planned to do with that?" the man asked suspiciously.

"Don't be afraid, love… It's for your own good…" Robin smirked and caught the man's wrists once more. He pushed them back towards the headboard and secured them with the belt. "There… No more naughty hands… well… only_ one_ pair…" he said smugly.

"If the Titans come in right now…" the man growled. The sound was playful but the teen could tell that the thought, now that it had occurred to him, actually worried Slade a bit.

"Oh, I won't let them see you like this… you're mine..." Robin claimed, and slid off the man to lock the door. He then began to remove his own pants, ever so slowly, grinning as he saw the muscles in Slade's arms tense like he could barely fight the urge to strain against the belt in order to touch him. Robin knew he would do the same thing in Slade's position, though…

Once completely naked he started on Slade's jeans, and soon the man was naked as well.

"Mmm… just the way I want you… Naked and appreciative…" Robin grinned.

"Well, you can't blame me, you tease…" Slade chuckled back.

"Oh, I'm not…" Robin laughed and started to crawl up from the foot of the bed where he had dropped Slade's pants on the floor. He stopped to bend down and lick on the tip of the man's very hard cock.

"Mmm… I wish I had remembered to bring some of the lube from the hotel…" he sighed. "Lotion will have to do, though…"

"Check my pants pockets…" Slade grinned.

"Normally your pants would be of no interest to me once they were off, but fine…" Robin snickered. His grin widened as he found two small, travel sized, tubes in there. "Aww… were you hoping to get some on the plane?"

"I'm _always_ hoping to get some," Slade grinned.

"Don't worry… I'm _pretty_ sure you'll get laid soon…" Robin said innocently as he crawled upwards again. Once more he stopped at the man's cock and licked it until Slade all but squirmed.

"Do you plan on teasing me much longer?" the man asked between clenched teeth.

"Mmm…. I don't know… Maybe I want you to beg?" the Titan said innocently.

"If you make me break the headboard, I'm not paying for it…" Slade warned.

Robin tutted.

"I said that I would take care of you…"

"So far it seems more like torture," the ex-mercenary pointed out. "I could have more fun in prison…"

"Heh-heh… you sure?" Robin snickered. "Ever dropped the soap, Slade?"

"Very funny."

"Oh, it could have been by _accident_! Slippery things, those prison-soaps…" the teen grinned from ear to ear as he ran his hand up and down the man's length.

"I want a divorce."

Robin laughed and crawled up higher to kiss his peeved husband.

"I'm sorry… I'll make it up to you, right now…" He started to rub against the man using his whole body, slowly making his way down yet again, only to engulf the man's cock and swallow it as far down his throat as it would go. He and Slade had, carefully, tried one or two things on their honeymoon, although the man had been a bit _too_ careful about suggestions in the beginning, after finding out so suddenly that Robin had been a virgin. After a while Robin had had to point out that if _Slade _didn't teach him stuff the teen would have to look it up on the Internet, and there was no _telling_ what amount of horrible things he might find there.

Oral sex Robin had loved from the start and he was a natural at it even if he said so himself. He knew it was true, though, because even though it was Robin who had his mouth full, Slade couldn't talk either while it was going on. It was kind of funny to see the big man reduced to so much goo.

He pulled back early this time, though, because they had lube and Robin wanted to waste some. He slathered a big dollop on the tip of the cock only to have Slade jump, making the headboard creak.

"Cold!" the man hissed.

"Oh… sorry…" Robin said, feeling a bit _bad_ but not really enough to make the apology sound real.

"Bet you are…" the man muttered, but the teen could see the corners of the man's mouth twitch.

Robin just snickered and continued lubing the man up. He had learned that, as long as he used plenty of lube, he really didn't need preparation anymore, and he liked it better that way. Less messy. As soon as he was done he straddled his husband and, holding the man's shaft firmly, he slowly let himself sink down on it.

Robin threw his head back and gasped as the feeling still overwhelmed him. He'd never get tired of this!

"Are you okay?" Slade asked after the teen had settled completely but still hadn't moved.

"_More _than okay… I'm enjoying the feeling…" Robin grinned.

"I hate to be a bother, but could you enjoy it on the move?" the man asked.

Robin chuckled and leaned down to kiss Slade again.

"You bet. Welcome home." With that he rose up on his knees and then, with a little grin down at the man, slammed himself down. Slade had _no_ complaints after that.

"God, I love you…" Robin murmured as he curled into the man half an hour later, his eyes heavy.

"I love you too."

"Mmmm… 'night," The hero mumbled.

"Just one thing…" Slade said. "Could you let me go?"

Robin was woken up very nicely the next morning, and after no persuasion at all from either party, the bed was soon rocking. Unfortunately, it would be for the last time, at least for that particular bed. Suddenly, right in the middle of a thrust, the husband's world tilted, accompanied by a crash.

For a second Robin thought the Tower was under attack, but then he remembered something he really should have before.

"Oh… crap."

"What just happened?" Slade asked, still not sure if there was any danger around.

"Weeeell…" Robin began, and then snickered. "I happened to kick one of the bed's legs off a few months ago, and I've used books to support it since then… guess it wasn't enough for… umm…"

"I have so many questions…" the man half sighed, half chuckled. "Like what made you kick the leg? Why didn't you repair it properly or get a new bed? And could we continue to have sex now?"

"A wet dream about you, because I was ashamed, and yes please," Robin grinned.

They found that the angle actually worked for them.

The rest of the Titans looked strangely at them during breakfast until Cy eventually gathered enough courage to ask what the loud crash had been.

"Well, we needed to buy a bigger bed anyway," Slade shrugged after the explanation.

"I hate having to do things like that… It's so hard to pick one…" Robin mumbled into his coffee.

"Well guys, this one looks comfortable!" Beast Boy said and slid an advertisement-folder over to them. Robin just glanced at it before almost choking on the black brew.

"That's…"

"Us," Slade finished when Robin started coughing.

"Did they… print lots of those?" Robin asked.

"Loads," his green friend grinned.

"Oh, I have a question please?" Starfire intervened. "This photo of you in the store of drugs… what are those pretty pink, blue and black things on the wall behind you?"

Robin groaned, trying to think up an answer.

"They are different kind of sex-toys," Slade said, beating his husband to it.

"But toys are for children, are they not?" the princess asked, looking nonplussed.

"Not these. They are for couples and individuals who want to try different ways to increase sexual stimulation," the man explained.

"I see. Why could not my friends explain this? I have been asking for a week. Did you not know?" the redhead asked the others.

The rest of the Titans were staring at Slade like he was mad. You never,_ ever_, told Starfire the truth about these things! It would only lead to follow-up questions! The horror!

"Err… yeah… we… didn't know… sorry, Star…" Cyborg muttred.

"Do not worry! Let us go to this place and find out more!" the young woman suggested.

"If you excuse us, I think me and Robin will head over to the bed-store instead…" Slade grinned.

"Not… _that_ store, right?" the teen whimpered.

"Of course. I'm sure they will give us a really big discount. Maybe we will even get a bed for free when they realize that we are going to stay married."

"Cheap, Slade?" Raven asked with a little smirk.

"Economical. And speaking about that, I promised Robin that I'd take a look at your economical situation… it's not good that you are under as much influence of the mayor as you are. Well. It worked out for _me_…"

"You… know that stuff?" Beast Boy asked.

"Slade works a lot with finances now," Robin explained. "When the government doesn't need him."

"I do," the man confirmed. "It's not the most exciting job in the world, but the results are good… and the Titans should have more money coming in, but I think you are doing a lot of promotion work where the profits only ends up in the Mayor's pockets."

"Hey, you can be like our manager!" the changeling exclaimed.

The table quieted as everyone looked at each other.

"That's… not a bad idea…" Robin said thoughtfully. "If you want to?"

"We can take a look at it together," Slade said, "but I wouldn't mind… if only to annoy the hell out of a certain gold-toothed idiot."

The whole group agreed that that was an excellent goal.

* * *

The Titans were called away on a small mission for a few hours and then, just before lunch, Robin's private line rang. The teen, having a feeling who it might be, decided to take it in his bedroom, and gestured for Slade to come with him.

"Robin, I have someone here who wants to speak to you," Batman said from the screen, rather smugly.

The teen swallowed as the Dark Knight moved to the background and their beloved old butler came into view.

"Hi, Alfred!" Robin said a bit too brightly.

"Hello, young man, I heard you have gotten yourself married?"

"Yeah… yes, I have. Alfred, this is Slade Wilson. Slade, Alfred Pennyworth."

"Well, well…" the old man began. "Congratulations!"

Robin could see how Batman's face fell in the background.

"Thank you! We're very happy," the teen grinned.

"You will come home for dinner soon, won't you?" Alfred asked Slade, beaming at the thought.

"Absolutely, I'd be delighted. I think I can pry Robin away for a few days…" the man smiled. "He has told me so much about you, after all, that I am rather sure I will meet the only saint left on earth…"

The old man blushed a little, and Robin grinned. Damn Slade and his charm. He hoped _he _hadn't fallen _quite_ so easily, but… yeah… probably.

"The young man is probably only hoping for some of my home baked cookies," the old man snorted.

"Always!" Robin exclaimed.

"Well, there will be no cookies if you leave your room like that. What on earth happened?"

"Err… the bed broke," Robin shrugged and then matched Alfred's face color when he realized how that sounded. It was true, yes, but his family didn't need to know that. "I had propped it up with books, and it… collapsed," he added, giving up trying to steer the men's imaginations from going in a certain direction. "We haven't had time to go buy a new one yet…"

"My, my… sounds like I have to put you two up in the blue guest-suit… sturdy bed there…" the butler winked.

Robin gaped and tried to get over his shock, and behind the old man Batman seemed to have the exact same problem.

"We're looking forward to trying it out," Slade grinned back.

* * *

Two weeks later and Robin and Slade found the opportunity for some more 'welcome home-sex' when they moved into their new rooms a few floors down in the Tower, where some guestrooms used to be. Now, at least, no one could walk right in on them… well… with flying, morphing and teleporting meta-humans in the building you couldn't be sure, of course.

Robin mainly used the apartment as a normal working-man would: to eat, sleep and have lots of sex. Maybe that should be_ lucky_ working man… Slade had an office there, though, so he spent a few hours every day in there. They had figured out, however, that if they would get anything done, they needed to be apart, or they would just end up doing horizontal exercises very quickly. It was bad enough that the Titans complained about finding them kissing everywhere. Beast Boy had, for example, very demonstratively raised the volume on the TV during movie-night, because Slade and Robin had somehow found "Saw III" very romantic.

They both kept odd hours as well. Robin could be gone on a mission all night only to come home and find a note from Slade telling him that the man had had been called away on some government-work for a few days. The teen worried, of course, but the light in the end of the tunnel was lots of 'I've-missed-you' sex.

"Babe?" Robin asked after one of those times.

"Yes?" the man mumbled.

"I've been thinking… you are doing a great job for us, but I've heard of a job opportunity I believe will open up soon that I think will suit you perfectly…"

"Oh? What?" Slade asked, opening his eye and giving his husband a questioning look.

"Mayor," Robin grinned.

_The End_

* * *

A/N: and this is how Robin helped Slade take over the world, one step at the time… at least it kinda sounds like it… ;)


	119. How to write a Teen Titans Fan Fiction

A/N: This is dedicated to **melli-elle **who reviewed the one-shot: "How to write a Harry Potter story that will make me scream". This is not exactly a Teen Titan fan fiction, it's a "behind the scenes of WRITING a Teen Titan fan fiction"… and this is not to be taken seriously.

It's completely written from the P.O.V of inside my head, so you can't possibly be expected to keep up, and not because I'm brilliant (I'm not), but because my head is a very confusing place to be. Well… welcome inside anyway… please take off your shoes… this is Sweden, after all, we leave our shoes at the door…

* * *

**How to write a Teen Titans Fan Fiction**

OOookay… time to write some Teen Titans fan fiction! Yaay! Open Word. There… la-la-la…hmm… I wonder if anyone updated on Facebook?

He, he, silly Facebook chain-mail…. oh a quiz! "What will your children's names be?"… hmm… I don't want kids… but I gotta take it! Irving? Really? Well… Status update: "Writing a bit…"

Oh! I should write! Back to Word!

There. Better. Good Wynja! Being all productive and stuff… so… what to write… shite, I should really work on 2061… I have to finish that drabble… hmmm… yeah, open… oh, GOD have I only written two pages? How is that possible! Didn't I work on this all day yesterday?

Oh, hi Exit, no, you can't sit on mummy's stomach, right now, I have my laptop there and I'm writ- oh, well... I can read a little then… Harry Potter fan-fiction here I come! Oh, I really should get on Pottermore and brew a bit… earn some house points for us Slytherins… hmm… I'm out of horned slugs … where did I found those again? Exit you really have to LIE DOWN, I can't see the screen when you sit on my stomach like that! Hi Ramses! You too? Well, okay, but don't lie on my… mouse… there… damn, I should learn to use the damn touch-pad, but I just can't… it's difficult to dig out a wireless mouse from under a gigantic red, purring cat… Exit, DOWN! No, don't start fighting you two! Down! Down! Bad kittens! Mommy has to work, damn it! Oh… yeah… writing…

Maybe I should just work on a Christmas-drabble or something instead? Something light and easy to get my muse into gear? Yeah… Okay, what suggestions have my readers sent me…? Let's see… 'Slade is a dentist and Robin is a goldfish"… err… yeah… not gonna do that one… How would that work, anyway? Was it a joke? What type of goldfish? Are there different types? Hmmm…

Wikipedia: goldfish

- The goldfish (Carassius auratus auratus) is a freshwater fish in the family Cyprinidae of order Cypriniformes. It was one of the earliest fish to be domesticated, and is one of the most commonly kept aquarium fish.-

Wait, I wasn't gonna _do_ that story! Something else… "A sequel to-" No! No sequels! Read the rules! … oh, god, I hope I didn't write the rules too badly… ooww… it might be my fault… now I feel bad… maybe I should-? No… no, have to be hard and cold and stick to my own rules here. There. I'll put it on my other 'ideas-list' instead.

Oookay, back to 2061 for a bit… aaaww… no, that's too cute. Damn, they are getting too fluffy! AAARRGH! Slade! Do something bad! Ah, the bastard just wants to get laid… alright, I'll write a sex-scene, what could it hurt…? And in and out and in and out and… am I hungry? Yeah.. .a bit… is it lunch yet? No? Second breakfast? No, can't do that… damn… an apple? Don't have any… WTF I have NO FRUIT! At ALL! And I can't send the cats to the store because they will just buy cat-nip, the druggies…

Oh, well… should go to the store then…

Damn rain… raining all the damn crappy summer and now it autumn… It's such a long way to the store now, and it's just this crappy cheap place with… OOOH! MUFFINS!

Well, back in bed with my computer again… that was_ so_ worth the walk… mmm… muffins… OH GOD DAMN IT I forgot to buy fruit! Ah, who needs it? Muffins are a_ kind_ a fruit, right? Better not google that…

Soo… yeah… the boys are in India… know nothing of that place… Oh! Someone on Top Gear said the traffic was deadly, I think! I'll put that in! Oh, now it sounds like I been there… I'm so smart… smarty-pants-dance! Smarty-pants-dance! Oh, now I wanna watch that video!

HA-HA-HA, that's so cute!

Okay, no more stupid kids or kitten videos! Oh… kitten videos… No! No, be strong, Wynja! Write! Write like the wind!

OOhhhh… a Dexter-episode, perhaps? Mmmm…. Dexter…..

Okay, so India… yeah… and fifty years into the future… less people… oh, that's sad, hope people get that… ah, let's move into the hotel instead, I got bored… hmmm… ah, I'm sleepy… Robin's sleepy too… gonna let him sleep… and sleep… and wake up a bit… and sleep… oh, he's so cute lying there… I should pull his pants down! Yeah! Ha! That was funny! Hope people thought that was funny…

I'm just gonna stop there… I'll write the second part like tomorrow or something… yeah… Okay… edit… Edit… Edit… Oh, I called Slade "Edith" again, why do I keep doing that? Weird… Oh, editing is SO important! I always tell everyone how important it is to… zzzzzz….. Oh! Ops… nodded off there… eeeedddiiiiit…. goooooood this is boring… yay, found another error! There! Read it once! Should let it lie for a few days and then re-edit it… but… but… I mean… people are probably waiting, right? Maybe? But… if I send it out now, they will go like "She can't spell and I don't understand this and she doesn't care and we all hate her!"… Oh, what the fuck.

-publish-

There. Been a long time since a 2061 update and this was a long chapter so-

–DING! –

huh? A review? Already? But I JUST… okay, let's see…

"Liked."

LIKED? That's all I get? LIKED! I focus and work my ass off and do nothing else and then I get-

–DING! –

Oh, another one? Aaaah… she liked the half-naked ass joke! Yay! So worth it..

–DING! –

Ah, just a "added to favorites"… well, that's nice, I guess…

–DING! –

"The post-modern implication in-" huh? Who is this person? A professor? No, don't read so much into my story, that scares me! It's just for fun, and… and… I don't understand those big words… did she like it? Did she just insult the hell out of me? I have no idea… err… what should I reply? Oh, hell, I'll go with the standard "Thank you"…. that's pretty safe, right? Yeah… there…

–DING! –

Oh, this one was so great! And it points out something I really need to address, what a life-savior! Need to repl- not logged in… of course… not logged in… because if you tell me something bad I will hate you forever or send some ducks at you… yeah… well… maybe the ducks…

Have to think up something I'll get flamed for… bestiality didn't work, after all… nor m-preg… and I just CAN'T write Slade bottoming! Maybe I SHOULD write that goldfish-story? No, no, focus… should write some more…

Oh, I know! That "bad Harry Potter story"-thing I wrote and put on dA! I'll put that up! HP-readers are evil crazy bastard, they will flame me! Yaay! Besides, there IS that idiotic gay-hater on dA who commented on that story there, so yes…

-publish-

There. Just waiting for the-

–DING! –

–DING! –

–DING! –

–DING! –

Yes! Now lets see…

"ha-ha"

"Loved it"

"Very funny"

"So true!"

What IS this? No-one's upset? _No-one_? AAARRGHHH! Okay… Okay… they have a sense of humor… good… and I didn't try to be a troll… but really? Not even a "you are mean!"?... Well… okay, maybe if I wait… maybe flamers need a few days to read through it… I mean it_ was_ several pages… like… two. Yeah… they need some time… they have to look up the long words, after all…

Speaking of that what time is- after midnight? Nooo… I'll sleep in for too long tomorrow now! Better log out…

….

I'll just check facebook first…

….


	120. Is My Face Red?

A/N: there's a reason for this story… check out the bottom A/N… oh, and no warnings… this should be safe to read whatever your likes or dislikes are… ;)

* * *

**Is My Face Red?**

"Are you going to hand the jewels over?" Robin said dryly from the window, making the slightly older teenager inside jump.

"What? How? Wh-what rings?"

"I said_ jewels_, but you should know…" the hero smirked at the flustered redhead.

"No, I have no idea!" the thief claimed, clutching a small black fabric bag to his chest. The bag clinked softly like as it might, for example, contain Tiffany's entire collection of engagement rings. Robin rather suspected it did.

"Red…"

"Oh come one! Give me a break! I have bills to pay!"

"Then get a job." Robin snorted.

"I'm allergic!"

"There's always that job making license plates…?" the teen hero suggested sweetly.

"You are an evil, evil kid… good thing you're so sexy…" the redhead sighed. "That means I'll forgive you… in a bit."

"And what do I have to do to be forgiven this time?" Robin chuckled, sitting down on the windowsill.

"Spend the night?"

"Sorry, Red. Working."

"Let me keep a ring or two?"

"So it's either sex or money?" the hero snorted. "Hand me the goodies… No! Not _those _goodies! Zip up! The_ rings_!" he had to clarify.

"Oh, but you _like_ my goodies…" the other teen pouted.

"That I do, but only on my nights off… and only if you've been a _good _boy. Really, can't you think of _any _job? I'd be glad to introduce you to some people…"

"Well… I'm very good at a few things… how does personal pleasurer sound?"

"Like whoring. Which is illegal."

"Aw, but I was gonna let you be my _only_ client!" the thief begged and came closer. "Please? I won't be too expensive… actually… here's some for free…" the teen tilted the hero's head back and brushed his lips with his own. The kiss deepened quickly and hands joined in, touching and exploring.

"Sure… you… don't wanna come in?" Red asked.

"I… damn you…" Robin muttered and glanced out at the city. "Only for a bit. And I won't pay you!" the hero warned as he swung both legs over the windowsill.

"Oh, this one's for free too, cupcake…" Red promised with a grin and pulled the other teen to the bed in his little studio apartment.

"Please don't call me that, you did that in front of the Titans when we fought the other week… they are still teasing me…" Robin complained.

"Awww… poor baby…" Red grinned as he carefully tugged the hero's mask off, to be able to see those glittering blue eyes. "I guess my tongue slipped… like this…" he said and gave a small lick along Robin's jaw-line. "And this…" he added and did it again, lower down on the side of his neck.

"Mmm… but _those _kinds of slips I can forgive…" Robin purred and pulled at the hem of the other's t-shirt.

"Could you help with your damn belt, it's like of those chastity-things!" Red growled after a while.

"Horrible thought…" Robin chuckled and unclasped it. It _was _rather tricky to do if you didn't know how…

"Yeah, it was a good thing you helped me the first time, or you would still be a virgin…" the thief, who had stolen more than gold and money, grinned cheekily.

"Oh, I don't know, I bet _Slade_ could have done it…" Robin grinned widely.

"Ugh, don't even _joke _about that! Besides, would he let you top? _Ever_? I don't think so,,, so who do you love best?"

"You, of course…" Robin sighed and shook his head. "You know I wouldn't let Slade do anything even if he wanted to… even if he _begged_…. but, _god,_ it would be fun to hear him beg…"

"Stay away from him, he's bad news…"

"Said the delinquent…" The hero rolled his eyes.

"Yes, well the delinquent is not in the people-killing business, the delinquent has some standards…" the thief said haughtily.

"Yes, he does… and this hero really appreciates that…" Robin grinned and pulled Red down for another kiss. "I'd like it more if he was a bit quicker with the stripping, though…"

"Anything for you, cupcake!" the redhead exclaimed and was naked in record time. The hero caught up with him a moment later.

Red was on top as they were kissing and grinding against each other, getting hotter by the second. As the redhead pulled back a bit to breathe, he gave his secret boyfriend a genuine smile.

"So… what do you want? Anything goes, cupcake…"

"Mmmm… I think… yeah, I want you inside me… please?"

"No need to beg, sweetie…"

"I'm not sweet and I'm not a pastry!" Robin half sighed, half laughed. "I'm a hard-ass crime fighter, and don't you forget it!"

"Tight-ass more likely… in a _good_ way…" the thief smirked.

"You are just irredeemable…" the hero chuckled.

"You know me so well… now… I think it's my turn to say 'spread em!' for once…"

"Do you want my hands where you can see them as well?" Robin asked innocently.

"Hell no, not if you can think of something better to do with them."

"I think I can…"

Robin gasped as Red pushed into him a short while later.

"Good?" the thief asked.

"Mmm… very…. More…"

"Yeah, hang on… I'm trying not to make you cream-filled already if you know what I mean…"

"A _nun_ would know what you meant…" Robin snickered.

"Thanks, just the image I needed…" Red grinned. "Hold on to your habit, little birdie…"

"That, on the other hand made… no… oh! .. .se-heh-nse.. aaat… all…"

"Stop talking when I'm fucking you."

"… kay…Oh… yeah… right… there… _god_!"

* * *

Despite the mentioning of nuns the whole thing didn't turn into a marathon, and pretty soon the teens were catching their breaths, plastered against each other.

"You're right… you're _not_ my cupcake, you're my little tart, aren't you?" Red grinned.

"Watch it, or I'll use those handcuffs you gave me on you in a not-so-fun way…" Robin smirked and kissed his lover. "I gotta go…"

"Yeah… thanks for financially ruining my evening, anyway…" Red grinned.

"Any time, babe…"

Red tried to slip a few rings out of the bag while they were dressing, but Robin knew he would and stopped him by snatching it away.

"I really have to go or my team will think my jump-cord snapped…" the teen said regretfully after a few more kisses.

"Urgh, don't say things like that… I don't want to call you my little _pancake_…" Red muttered.

"Ah, you're so sweet…" Robin snickered. "Bye! See you soon!"

As the teen hero swung away over the rooftops he grinned to himself. He felt a little bad about the whole thing… Red hadn't even triggered the alarm in the Tiffany-store, but the thief REALLY had to learn not to comment on his hobbies on Facebook…

Red grinned as well as he watched his boyfriend disappear behind a building. He wondered if Robin would ever figure out that mentioning a burglary on his Facebook-wall was the best way in the world to get him to come over…

_The End_

* * *

A/N:

Facebook time!

So this is just for those of you who wanna friend me on Facebook, kay? It's perfectly alright if you don't, I understand about privacy, as you will see below… I'll post this on my dA account as well, by the way…

This is how we're gonna do this… instead of me putting the link out here, you have to leave a message for me and I'll send you the link so you can add me, kay? Just let me know in a review or a PM that you want to add me, and I'll send you the link… this means you have to be **logged in,** of course…

**A few rules:**

1. Please include your ff or dA alias in the "friend-me" message, or I will have NO idea who you are…

2. Please never mention anything on my facebook page that might lead my friends/family to my stories, so no complete titles, character names or links, please. You are free to ask/write general things like "Are you going to update -61 soon?" or something like that. I have no problems with the slash-thing either, I just don't want them to read my stories…

In return I, of course, promise not to leave messages like "I'm so glad you liked the anal fisting in my last story!" on _your_ wall… ;)

I will, after hopefully a few people are added, start a group or something, which will be 'private' and so in there we will be able to discuss freely… I thought we could share reading-tips from other fandoms there too, and maybe general writing-tips and good sites… and/or if we get stuck on something and/or needs to know something about another culture, we could ask questions there? So it's not supposed to be some kind of "Wynja-worship-place", it's supposed to be like a general ff support-group focusing on Sladin… ;) I think I might call it something involving ducks, though… something innocent… I don't wanna call it "we who love to read/write about gay buttseks!" because… well, it's TRUE, but… ;) … you know… let's not scare our families… ;)

Oh, and I'm not a very cool person; I don't look cool and I don't do cool things… I'm just mama Duck, so don't have too high expectations… ;)


	121. Relaxing Weekend

A/N: Happy B-day **Roxxanne Spinner! **(10th October)

This b-day drabble was written in a few hours tonight to be posted tomorrow… that is today… or whenever you read this, how would I know! It's a bit of a panic-job, but poor Roxxanne couldn't get her wish to me any sooner and I didn't check Email yesterday, so… but here it is!

Genre: oh… fluff. Yeah. Fluff. and fun… and a little smex… ;)

* * *

**Relaxing Weekend**

"Quick!" Robin pulled Slade into an alley so hard the man's feet actually left the ground.

"What is it? Horny again?" the man smirked.

"No, I thought I saw Bruce!" Robin hissed. "Damn, I should never have agreed to this!"

"A romantic weekend with me, away from your annoying team?" the man asked dryly.

"No, a romantic weekend with you, away from my annoying team, to _Gotham_!" Robin groaned. "Why the hell did I let you bring me here? If Bruce finds out I'm dating someone from the 'wrong side' he'll skin me alive!"

"It's a very big city, Robin."

"Yes, but still!"

"And he's only one man."

"Pffttt… he's _Batman_!" the teen snorted.

"You're such a fan boy…" the man chuckled. "You must even have heard the man fart, and you_ still_ think he's god…"

"Well, I've heard_ you_ have diarrhea…" the teen pointed out with a cheeky grin.

"Point taken. Remind me not to let people put poison in my drink again. I just want to make sure your priorities are straight here…" the man muttered.

"Of course they are…" the teen molded himself to the man and looked at him over the top of his sunglasses. "You're number one, you now."

"Good."

"And number two…" the teen snickered.

"Robin…" Slade warned him.

"Don't know about the 'straight' thing, though… nope… can't help you there…"

The mercenary sighed and shook his head. The only way to shut the teen up when he got like this was to kiss him, so the man did. Repeatedly.

"So, do you think it's safe now?" he said after a while.

"Huh?"

"Do you think he's still there?" Slade clarified.

"Who?" Robin blinked. "Oh! Bruce! Yeah… It probably wasn't him… I think I'm being just a bit jumpy."

"You _think_?" Slade said dryly.

"Shut up," the teen muttered and blushed. "Couldn't we have gone to Paris instead? Or at least New York… Hell, I'd take Metropolis! Superman might not be thrilled but he wouldn't _kill_ me…"

"No one will kill you," Slade said. "And you know why we are here: I need to close a few accounts if you insist that I'll only do legit missions from now on."

"And I do," Robin said firmly. "No lover of mine will kill people in his spare time."

"I _never_ killed people in my spare time, it was my_ job_," Slade said firmly.

"Cute. But not cute enough to get you laid…" the teen smirked.

"Did I tell you that I plan to rescue a cat in a tree next week?" the man grinned.

"Awww… that's more like I want to hear…" the hero admitted

"Yes, that damn thing has been stuck in the tree outside my apartment for _days_… it's driving me insane with its wailing…" the man explained.

"Why I ever let you get to first base with me I just don't know…" the teen sighed darkly.

"Because I haven't shot the cat yet?"

"Yeah… wait! What do you mean '_yet_'?"

"How_ else_ are you supposed to get a cat out of a tree?" the man asked innocently.

* * *

The couple bickered lovingly for some time, while visiting a few banks and then some slightly more romantic places like the art history museum. From time to time Robin would tense and get a panicked expression on his face when he thought he saw Bruce. At one point a pigeon flew right above his head and Slade was sure the young man would get a heart attack.

"You are eighteen, Robin. Not four and I'm not a cookie you have just stolen from the cookie jar…" the man told him in the end.

"Oh, but you are… a huge, delicious forbidden cookie…" the teen snickered. "Oh, and I don't mean the drug-kind…"

"Oh, but I _can_ make you see fireworks and take away your ability to speak coherently…" the man smirked.

* * *

The hours just flew by and suddenly Slade checked the time.

"I have reserved a table at The Riviera at eight… we should go back to the hotel and change."

"Oh, that's a nice place… I've heard a lot about it… never been, though," Robin smiled.

"Well, I didn't want to treat you to a kebab on the corner…" Slade chuckled, and got a kiss as thanks.

The kissing was picked up again in the elevator up to their room, and continued into the shower, until Slade gently but firmly pushed Robin away.

"We're going to be late… But I do hate myself right now," he said.

"Makes two of us…" Robin pouted.

"I guess we could skip dinner," the man shrugged. "Order room service…"

Robin hesitated but then squared his shoulders.

"No. You've gone to all the trouble with getting us a table, and I_ know_ it must have been trouble since there's a waiting-list as long as your… errmm… leg?" the teen had happened to glance down and seemed to be losing focus.

"That's not my leg you are looking at," Slade pointed out. He knew his own anatomy, after all.

"Mmm… oh… yeah… right… I… fuck…"

"So no restaurant?" the man wanted to clarify.

"Wha-? Oh, yes! _YES_ to the restaurant. No to the fooling around. We'll have the whole night when we get back, after all."

"Do you mind me turning on the cold water, then?" Slade asked.

"Please do," Robin begged.

* * *

When they arrived at the fancy place, Robin having spent half the cab-ride there glancing nervously up at the night sky, they were seated immediately. The hero started to suspect that Slade might have threatened to _kill _someone instead of simply going to 'a bit of trouble' but he didn't care. The restaurant was fantastic, and, as he had told the man in the car, the best thing was that Bruce would most likely be up there running across rooftops at this very moment.

The menu was very hard to choose from, but with the help of an excellent waiter they picked out a three course meal. Despite the cold water, however, some, or most, of Robin's urges was still there. He began to toe flirt with Slade a bit even before they had gotten any water on the table.

The man had ordered wine with their food. Robin was too young, but had a fake IDready if it was asked for. It wasn't. They didn't drink often, only in places like this, and Robin knew he would have more water than wine anyway.

The first course was fantastic. They both had the same food, but Slade still fed him a shrimp from his fork, which Robin couldn't help but treat in a way that made the shrimp happy it died, just to be able to be a part of that moment.

"We should have eaten whole bananas…" the man said quietly, making Robin burst out in a short snort of a chuckle. That laugh turned into a gasp of pure terror, however, and the young man paled until his face was grey.

"P-please tell me Bruce didn't just walk in," he whispered.

"Of course he didn-" Slade started but followed the teen's line of vision and fell quiet.

"He… might not come this way…" Robin whispered.

"The only free table is the one next to us," Slade pointed out in a very, very calm voice. The kind of voice which actually spoke of panic.

"I'm hiding under the table!" Robin groaned.

"The_ hell_ you will… because if he sees you come _out _from under there…" The man didn't finish the sentence but Robin could picture the scene vividly.

"What is he even _doing_ here?" Robin groaned. Bruce was still in the door to the dining-area waiting for someone who was in the foyer. The person in question just then showed herself, taking Bruce's offered arm, and Robin's jaw almost hit the table.

"Well, well, well… look at that…" Slade purred. "The bat and the cat…"

"That's… that's…"

"Selina Kyle, I know," Slade said. "I almost hit that once."

"I… _what_?"

"Long before us."

"I… I… okay, but you are _way_ too old to say 'hit that'," Robin muttered.

"Hmm… must think of another way to tell people I'm fucking you then…" Slade grinned cheekily.

That moment Bruce spotted him.

The guardian and his ward had matching skin-colors for a while. Robin then saw that Selina and Slade wore matching grins.

"Ro-_Richard_?" Bruce hissed. He had completely left the poor waiter in his wake, and Selina had had no choice but to follow as she was attached to his arm. The fact that the Dark Knight had almost slipped up with the name told Robin how shocked, and probably outraged, the man was.

"Hi Bruce…" Robin whispered.

"Sir… thi-this here is your table…" the waiter tried to butt in gesturing at it weakly.

"Yes, thank you," Bruce said and waved him away. The servant seemed grateful to escape the weird atmosphere. Robin wished he could go with him.

"Well, hello… the little birdy with… _Slade Wilson_… hmm… what a cradle robber you are, Slade…" Selina smirked.

"Well, I learned that pussies have claws…" the man smirked back. "And then I remembered the one about candy and babies…"

"Slade!" Robin hissed.

"Oh, he's just trying to shock Bruce…" Selina giggled. "Or give him a stroke…" she added thoughtfully as she saw her date's expression.

"Slade…" Bruce growled.

"Bruce," the other man replied calmly. "May I recommend the 'Delights of the Sea' for starters?"

"This is unacceptable," Bruce continued in a voice which made Robin grow cold.

"It really is," Slade said. "You, showing up with a simple thief like that. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Oh, god, we're all gonna die…" Robin whimpered.

"Silly little Dick," Selina laughed. "We're going to have a nice date. _Each_. Come Bruce, leave the boy's alone."

"But-"

"Yes, your grown ward is dating a dirty mercenary more than twice his age. They are probably fucking too. Problem?"

"Yes there's a _problem_!" the millionaire hissed.

"Mind to name one? One where you won't come across as a hypocrite?" the woman grinned.

"Slade is… Robin is… They… Robin is _not_ old enough to drink!" the man eventually growled.

"Touché. You've been a bad boy, Slade, seducing his innocence like that. Because I'm sure Dick haven't snuck sips of champagne since he was twelve."

"Ten," Robin shrugged.

"Dick!"

"Come on, I've never actually been_ drunk_! Okay… that first time… a waiter had left a tray of glasses on a table during one of your parties and… well… I was curious! Alfred saw me by the third glass and sent me to bed…"

"I'll have a talk to that man…" Bruce growled.

"Yes, blame this on Al," Robin said dryly.

"I'd rather blame it on Slade, actually," the man confessed.

"I had a feeling you would," the mercenary sighed. "So… you want to take this outside now, or after dinner?"

"No one is going outside!" Robin growled. "Bruce, Selina is right, you can really forget about any high horses here, and I'm out on a very nice dinner with my date. And I don't know about you, of course, but I'm really hoping to get lucky tonight, and I don't want that interrupted by _anything,_ understood?"

"I… I…" the man stammered.

"Come on, honey, don't get in any fights, or _you_ won't get lucky tonight," Selina said and dragged the man away.

"I still think we're dead," Robin mumbled.

"Then let's enjoy our last meal…" Slade chuckled and raised his glass.

Robin laughed softly and did the same.

"All right…"

"Good. And I'm glad you interrupted the challenge, by the way…"

"Oh? You don't think you could have beaten him?" Robin asked in surprise. It wasn't like Slade to doubt himself… in _any_ situation.

"Please!" the man snorted. "It was just that after your little footsie-performance, I was still half hard."

"Slade!" Robin gasped and then snickered loudly.

"Are you ready for the main course, gentlemen?" the waiter suddenly asked beside them.

"Yes, please," Slade nodded and soon the plates arrived smelling so wonderful that Robin actually managed to forget about their neighbors. Fortunately the tables weren't very close together, giving them a bit of privacy. The teen's foot soon found Slade's leg again.

"This city might have been your worst idea ever, but this weekend wasn't… can we do it again soon?" Robin asked after a while.

"Of course. Any time you want. Or I might have to kidnap you… again…"

"Mhmm… maybe we could play a bit of Master and Apprentice?" the teen grinned.

"You shock me, young man!" Slade exclaimed in a mock voice. "But I should have known it…"

"Oh, it didn't do _anything_ for me back then, trust me," Robin snorted. "But its like rape-fantasies I guess… no one wants it to actually _happen_ to them, but, unless you've been a victim, it can be really hot to think about…"

"For your information, I'm going to tie you up when we get back to our room," Slade told him in a level voice.

"Really?"

"Oh yes."

"I_ knew_ there was a reason I'm dating you," Robin snickered. "Now you have to excuse me, though… need to pay a visit to the men's room."

"If you jack off in there, you'll be wearing a cock-ring for the rest of the trip," the man warned him in a whisper.

"I'll be good… Master," Robin whispered back as he passed the man.

Robin had finished relieving himself and was washing his hands as Slade appeared in the door.

"What took you so long?" the teen smirked.

"I had to... compose myself…" Slade admitted reluctantly.

"I'm so glad to be your only weakness…" Robin snickered as he wound his arms around the man's neck and stood up on tip-toes to kiss him.

Soon he was pushed against the wall, being kissed senseless again, and the man didn't stop at his mouth. The teen was very hot already, as public places was another one of his secret little fantasies, and the man had barely put his hand down the front of his trousers before he came.

"That was quick…" Slade smirked.

"You better be too," Robin whispered and sank down on his knees.

Slade _was _quick, for once, and that was lucky, because the teen had barley gotten back to his feet when the door opened.

"Hi Bruce," Robin repeated faintly.

"Your dessert is melting…" the millionaire growled.

"Oh, that's alright…" Slade said as he passed the man, an arm around his date's waist. "Robin just had some cream."

And then they ran.

_The End_

* * *

A/N: hope you enjoyed it! I think I've ended a drabble in a similar way before, but, once Slade said that line… well… there was nothing for it, really… they HAD to get the hell out of there, or this story would have turned tragic... ; )

**Roxxanne **provided the prompts: Slade and Robin in a nice restaurant when Bruce and Selina walks in… and bathroom-sex… ;) Sorry there was no time to really expand on any smut..

Don't forget the join "the ducklings" group on facebook! The group's icon is the same one I use, so if you see it you know you've found the right one! ;) We have 40 members so far, but more are very, very welcome!


	122. Playing Cupid

**A/N: **Happy B-day **phoenix509! ****(**22nd of October)

Wow, two people's b-days (that I know of/who has wished for stuff) are today, so check out dA as well, because there will be art posted there for the other birthday girl! ;)

This is a drabble though, (duh!). I should be safe to read for everyone involved… more cracky than fluffy, but then again, a certain thief plays a big part… ;) hope you like it!

* * *

**Playing Cupid**

Red X was sitting comfortable on a beam high above Slade's lair, presumably out of reach, watching the man work.

"You work too much you know…" he told the mercenary.

"You still here?" Slade muttered.

"You still rude?"

"You still alive?"

"Point taken."

"Finally."

"But you _do_! All work and no play makes Slade a dull boy… you need to get laid," the thief concluded.

"Are you offering?"

"No, I'm straight this month."

"Excuse me?" Slade actually turned his head and looked up at him.

"You do the bisexual thing _your_ way and I do it _mine_, okay?"

"Yes, trust me; I'm not getting involved in that…" Slade muttered, turning back and carefully putting away another finished circuit board.

"You ought to find someone, though… someone that _would_ get involved…" the thief said thoughtfully.

"Stay out of my sex-life, Red, or you'll become part of a snuff-sex fantasy I've been thinking about…" the man warned him.

"Good thing I know your joking-face…" the teen grinned.

"I'm standing with my back to you," the man pointed out.

"Right… well, anyway… Oh! I know someone!"

"What?"

"Someone who'd be _perfect_ for you! He gets involved more than _anyone_! It's like his _life__'__s __mission_!"

"What are you blabbering about?" Slade knew he could just shoot the annoying teen at any time, but that also made it easier to stand him, strangely enough.

"Robin!"

"Robin?"

"You know him… short-ish… very cute… wears a cape…"

"Yes, I am _perfectly _aware who Robin is, but why in the world would you think he'd be 'perfect' for me?"

"Well, he's bi… Speedy told me… and he'll keep you on your toes… and it would distract him a bit, which I wouldn't mind right now if you know what I mean?"

"Another famous jewelry collection in town?"

"Could be, could be…" the thief shrugged. "Sooo… you're gonna ask him out, right?"

"No."

"But-"

Slade reached for a holster and Red decided it was time to go. Give up; no. Go; yes. He slipped out through a window not far from the beam he had been sitting on.

* * *

Robin woke up by a previously never heard sound; someone was knocking on his windowpane.

He quickly threw on his mask and a robe over his sleeping pants and went to investigate.

"_You_?" he asked grumpily as he opened the window.

"Why isn't anyone ever happy to see me?" Red X complained, managing to look hurt despite his mask.

"If you're looking for Speedy, he's back in Steel City…" Robin let him know.

"Oh, I'm not, I'm straight this month," the thief said.

"Excuse me?"

"Man, that's _scary_… you even _sound_ the same…" Red muttered. "Yeah, well, it's my sex-life, kid, _I__'__ll_ deal with it… now; I'm here about something _much _more interesting."

"And what's that?"

"_Your _sex-life."

"Get out or I'll arrest you," Robin informed him coldly.

"For what, I haven't stolen anything!"

"For breaking and entering."

"You _let_ me in!"

"Ah… Well, for disturbing the peace, then. I was sleeping."

"I can see that, you have lovely bed-head… and pajama-pants. Superman-logos, kid? Really?"

"It was a gift," Robin muttered and closed the robe tighter. "Well, get out!"

Then Red X said something that could make any teen, and most adults too, pay attention.

"I know someone who likes you."

"Yeah sure… who?" the hero demanded to know.

"Oh… he's special…" the thief grinned.

"A name would be good… unless it's a joke, which I expect it is," the hero said dryly.

"Nope. No joke. I'm just playing cupid here… I'm being nice since I'm bored from having been so good lately and not stolen, or planned to steal, anything and such…"

"… he said with the sincerity of a fox in a chicken coop…" Robin muttered.

"Hey, don't hurt my feelings or I won't tell you who he is!" Red X exclaimed.

"Fine!" Robin gave up and plopped down on his bed. "Who is this special guy?"

"Well, what do you want to know about him?" the thief asked.

"Is he our age?"

"Nope, older…"

"How much?"

"Belongs to the over twenty crowd… don't know the exact number actually…" Red X said honestly, although the 'over twenty' was maybe a rather low age-range.

"But you know him?"

"Yeah, I've spent some time with him… no funny business, though."

"Oh?"

"Nah, I think he's waiting for Mister Right or something… I'm much more of a 'Mister Right Now' kinda guy."

"Speedy will be so thrilled to hear that…"

"No, don't tell him! I loooove him! Only in a platonic way this month, but in two weeks…"

"I'd like to slice up your brain one day…" Robin sighed and shook his head.

"Oh? You know about brain science and stuff?" Red asked.

"Nope. Just want to slice it up."

"Scary. Another thing you have in common…" the thief nodded. "Oh, well, what else do you want to know?"

"Well… what does he do for a living?"

"Oh… he's… an entrepreneur…" X claimed.

"That's what you call _yourself_ sometimes! Is he a thief? Because thanks but no thanks!"

"Of course he's not! He's _so _much more!" Red said and then hesitated. "Wait, did I just insult myself?"

"What do you mean '_more_'?" Robin blinked.

"Ah, forget that one, okay? He's tall, he's very handsome, although you wouldn't know that, and-"

"Wait… of course I wouldn't know that… unless I _did_ know him… but not his face…" Robin's eyes narrowed. "You can't mean…?"

"Okay, okay, it's Slade! Slade has a _huge_ crush on you, okay? Thinks you're amazing… smart and sexy and… well, he goes on and on… Think I heard him use 'soul mate' one time, but…"

"_Slade_? SLADE-Slade?" Robin gaped.

"No, the other Slade," Red said dryly.

"Slade doesn't _like _me…" Robin snorted and crossed his arms.

"Does _too_! And what's not to like? You're hot as hell; I'd do you if I weren't' straight… and you weren't so uptight and stuff, but Slade likes that crap… I mean…those _qualities_… He says so all the time… you know… How your maturity and sense of responsibility is impressing and stuff…"

"He does? No… No, he doesn't and besides, _I _don't like _him_!"

"Oh, you think he's hot, don't you? I mean, you haven't seen his face, but I'm telling you… classic movie star… no stupid Justin Bieber doll face, but real _manly_… rugged… but maybe that's not your type…" the thief shrugged. "That voice, though… you _must_ admit it's sexy!"

"Yeah… well… okay, it's sexy and he's built like- but there's no way…" Robin mumbled.

"Ah.. okay… I'll tell him then… "

"No! No, I don't want you to tell him _anything_, you hear me?" Robin growled.

* * *

It was a huge blunder on Slade's part, because when Red X got back to the man's lair, the window was still open.

"Hi, Slade-"

The bullet hit the wall about an inch from Red's head.

"Hey, stop kidding around; I need to tell you something important!"

This time the bullet actually grazed the side of the thief's mask.

Red X closed his eyes, sent a little prayer to some higher power, and spoke as quickly as he could.

"I know someone who likes you!"

A third bullet was not fired.

* * *

The next day the Titans were chasing some actual honest-to-god ninja monkeys, when they happened to run into Slade. The rest of the team, used to Robin yelling the man's name and blindly chasing after him, were rather surprised when the two enemies both stopped like they had run into a wall, stared at each other for almost a full minute, and then left in opposite directions.

"Hey, dude, aren't you gonna chase him?" Beast Boy asked, gaping and wide eyes.

"I… just focus on the ninja monkeys!" Robin hissed.

That night Robin was slightly less surprised by the knock on the window.

"What now?" he hissed as he slid open the window-pane, but he also stepped to the side without being prompted to.

"He wants to see you."

"Yeah, right… saw him today… he didn't say anything…" Robin muttered. "Not that I care, or anything…"

"He couldn't! Not in front of your friends!" Red improvised. "He wanted to give you a sign, like a wave or something, but he knew your team would harass you about it, so…"

"Fine, whatever…" Robin shrugged. "But… he… wants to see me?"

"He jogs in the park every night at ten… no mask, but white hair and black eye-patch, you couldn't miss him if you tried…"

"White hair?"

"It came with his powers, he's not _that_ old…" Red unknowingly lied.

"So… the park?"

"Yeah, he said that if you were interested, maybe you could go jogging too… you know… incognito?"

"What, he wants me to show up unarmed? Yeah, _that__'__s_ gonna happen!" Robin snorted.

"Kid, you have a _stick_! Facing Slade with a stick _is_ being unarmed…" Red X exclaimed. "And what kind of a love life do you have when you have to show up to a date with weapons, huh? But sure… bring the artillery… but maybe you should say hi before you kill him…"

"… wasn't gonna…" Robin mumbled. "Right. Fine. _If_, and I say _if_ I feel like it, I'll jog in the park tomorrow to. At ten. But I'll be wearing my mask."

"You can't do that; you'll stand out like crazy! Besides, Slade already knows your true identity…"

"_What?_ Has he told you too?" Robin gaped, his face pale.

"Nope. He said he'd take your secret to the grave with him and would never, ever use it against you or the ones you care about," Red said haughtily.

"He did? Wow… that's… that's rather noble of him…" Robin blinked.

"That's Slade... really noble and shit…" Red shrugged, his inspiration for classy speech running out quickly. He had no idea playing Cupid would be this tiring.

* * *

"So, big guy, got you a date! He'll be jogging in the park tomorrow at ten PM if you're interested…" Red said cockily as he plopped down on the windowsill.

"That's when _I_ usually run," Slade pointed out.

"Yeah, _duh_! I told him that and he was all 'oh, maybe I'll do that too, and we might bump into each other like it was a coincident…'" Red said.

"Oh?"

"Yes, and he won't even wear his mask, to show you he's serious… and trust you…"

"_Really_ now?"

"Err… yeah, Um… Slade, you know all about who he really is and stuff already, right?"

"No, no clue. Seems like I will find out tomorrow, though…"

"Oh… okay... but… like if you found out and things didn't work out between you, you would never like… use it for evil or anything, right?"

"Of course I would."

"But… but… like… you can't wear your mask tomorrow _either_, so…" the thief tried.

"So? I have no one to protect. Robin, however, has Batman… I can't believe he would really be so careless…"

"It's because of love!" Red cried out, in an explosion of creativity. "He's reaching out to you! He's making himself vulnerable so you can take the protective role, and be like the bigger man and all noble and so on..."

"Noble?"

"Robin's own word! He said he thought you were that… like a man of his word, you know? Cross my heart and hope to die!" Red signed an 'X' over the already existing symbol on his chest.

"Interesting."

"Yeah, so you can't go all 'I'm gonna sell your secret to the highest bidder' on him, got it?"

"Far be it from me to disappoint a young man who thinks so highly of me…" the mercenary smirked.

"Oh… good… good… Oh, and tomorrow… well, you've been enemies for a while and, he wants to trust you and stuff, but he's very shy too, so… well, if he seems a little off-putting, don't let that deter you, okay? Just… like… go for it!"

"I don't think I need dating advice from a whelp like you…" Slade snorted.

"Okay, fine! Well… have a nice time tomorrow, then!" Red nodded briskly.

"You're not free to go yet," the man growled.

"I…I'm not?"

"No. Which pair of sweatpants should I wear? The gray? Black? Navy? Or shorts?"

Red groaned. This was _definitely_ too much work…

* * *

The next night Robin had been jogging for about ten minutes when he spotted a tall, wide-shouldered man in front of him with white hair. He increased his speed and glanced at him as he passed him. Eye patch. His heart raced. Eye patch and hot as hell. Red X had been right. He slowed and, cleared his throat.

"Umm… hi."

"Hello Robin," the man's voice was even better without the mask, None of the metallic tang and all of the warm, beep base. The teen felt his ears go a little red.

"So… Red said you ran here every night…"

"It's good cardio," the man said, "although with you here, it just got a lot better… quite a coincidence…"

"Yeah, well… not really…"

"I thought not," Slade sounded a little smug, which seemed strange to Robin.

"No… I mean, because you wanted to meet here…" he explained.

"I _what_?" Slade stopped.

"Yes, you told Red to tell me that you'd be here… so we could meet!"

"No, I told Red _nothing_. He told _me_ he had told _you_ that I jog at this time and that _you _wanted to meet me here," Slade growled.

"The little shit!" Robin hissed.

"He also said you were shy and to just, as he put it, 'go for it'."

"I'm going to _kill_ him!" Robin hissed.

"Not if I do it first."

"Do you know where he is?"

"No, but he's bound to stop by my place later, to see how things went… we could be there waiting for him?" Slade suggested.

"In…_your _place?" Robin said uncertainly.

The man pulled him into the light from a street light and tilted his head up so he could see the teen's face clearly.

"I think we both can trust each other with our secrets… can't we? Shall we call a complete truce for now... it only for tonight?"

"I… yes… okay," Robin said, and, as they both noticed, didn't pull away until Slade, seemingly reluctantly, let him go.

As they were out jogging, it seemed silly to simply walk back, so they ran.

Robin looked around very curiously as they entered the outwardly run down industrial building, to find a perfectly up to date lab and work area, combined with a living-area which wasn't too shabby either.

"I usually run for an hour and he'll be later than that so I wouldn't expect him for about an hour and a half…" Slade said. "So make yourself comfortable. I'm going to take a shower."

"Oh, that sounds-" Robin started, taking a step as if to follow the man, before catching himself.

"Yes?" Slade asked.

"I… well, it sounded good, but I don't have any fresh clothes here, so…"

"I have some you can borrow," the man told him. "They would be a bit big, but if we put yours in the washer at once, they'd be ready before you leave. I'm washing mine anyway…"

Robin hesitated, but he _could _smell himself, and this might not be a date, but still…

"That would be great, thank you… umm... after you?"

"When I moved in here I renovated the staff's shower-room, so there's room for you too… there's cubicles… if you really _are_ shy?" the man grinned.

Robin recognized a challenge when it was slapped in his face, and accepted it.

"No, I have no problem with that… it's… convenient…" he lied.

"Very well, follow me…" the mercenary leered.

The shower room was completely tiled and still had the locker-room look with the stalls still in place as Slade had said. A few of them were occupied, one holding a washer and dryer, another one other utensils, but three were free for use.

Robin tried to act completely unconcerned as he quickly slipped out of his clothes and into a stall. Slade didn't _have_ to act. He unhurriedly collected their clothes and put them in the washer together with other items from a hamper.

"Here's a couple of towels for you," the mercenary then said and placed two folded up ones on the bench running opposite the stalls, another left over from the rooms original use, Robin guessed.

"Thanks," the teen nodded, keeping his back to the man, as the stalls didn't have doors. And then, because he thought he needed to keep some sort of conversation going, he tried to think of something to say. "It's a bit weird, you know… you with a washing-machine…"

"What am I supposed to do? Go down to the water and beat my clothes with a rock?" the man chuckled.

Robin laughed a little, feeling more confident now as Slade had disappeared into the stall next to him.

"No, I just… well… so is there a special program on it for Kevlar-mix?" he joked.

"Yeah… takes half a bottle of softener, though…" the man replied, making the teen laugh again.

"Oh, can I borrow some shampoo?" Robin asked as he looked around and couldn't find any. Not surprisingly the man kept it in the stall he usually used.

"You can keep it too… don't need t back," the man smirked and placed a bottle on the partition between them. "It's only the generic body soap and shampoo-stuff I'm afraid."

"I use this brand too," Robin discovered as he saw the bottle. "I like the smell." He blushed a little. Discussing scents with a mercenary? What next? Curtains? "Um… yeah, so… about Red X… I hope you understand that I don't actually want him _dead_?"

"I thought not," Slade grumbled. "So what do you want to do?"

"I have no idea… but I wouldn't mind scaring the crap out of him somehow…" Robin muttered.

"We'll think of something… together we have more IQ than his entire family collectively, going back three generations …"

"Four…" Robin corrected. "Red X actually comes in at a negative number…"

When he was finished and had quickly grabbed a towel to wrap around his hips, Robin decided that, all in all, it hadn't been much worse than any public shower room. Slade led him out of the room and across the hall to another door. When Robin entered that one his heart did a little quick-step dance. It was the man's bedroom.

The large bed had its sheets crumpled and thrown back, and the hero swallowed because he could just picture the man between them… naked… beckoning for Robin to join him…

"There's a pile of clean clothes over there, see if you find something to wear," Slade said, cruelly pulling him out of his little fantasy. Robin, who had dried himself with a second towel as they walked, grabbed the top item and pulled it on. A long-sleeved white shirt which reached his knees. After buttoning it up he saw a pair of underwear and pulled those on too, but after taking one step, they promptly feel from his narrow hips and almost tripped him up.

Slade, having seen it all, burst into laughter, while Robin turned bright red.

"I don't think I have anything that would fit you, I'm afraid… but that shirt is long enough. The washer is on a short program, it won't be long," the man told him, trying not to laugh after getting a glare from the teen.

"Fine…" Robin muttered.

Slade had put on a pair of jeans and a tank top. Robin wished he would have just worn bulky sweats, because it should be illegal for a man to look that good. Slade seemed to have similar thoughts himself, however.

"On the other hand maybe I shouldn't give you your clothes back… you look quite delectable like that…"

"Very funny…" the teen mumbled, pulling the shirt tighter to his body.

"Not funny at all. I _did_ go out there tonight to see you, after all… it would be strange if I did that without finding you attractive… and out of your ordinary clothes, and without your mask… you are even more so…" the man purred.

"Um, yeah, let's stop admire each other and go wait for Red, shall we?" he said, suddenly very nervous.

"Of course," the man said and led him out into the main room again, gesturing to three-seat sofa, facing a wall made up of TV-screens. "Make yourself comfortable… and please explain what you mean by admiring _each __other_…"

"Right… what's on TV?" the teen asked, suddenly very interested in the remote control he had found on the sofa, and pretended not to have heard the man. He pressed the 'on' button and the screens lit up showing different news-channels from all over the world. "Oh, cool…" Robin blinked, the screens now actually having his attention, and sat down. Slade did too, not leaving much space between them.

The sofa, being leather, felt cold against his skin after the shower, and Robin pulled his legs up under him to gain some heat.

"Cold?" Slade asked.

"I'm okay…" Robin shrugged.

"One moment…"

The man got up, disappeared for a minute and came back with a blanket. He sat down again, turning to Robin and wrapped the blanket tightly around his shoulders. The man didn't let go, though, and the teen's heart raced again.

"I'm going to kiss you now," Slade just informed him as a matter of fact and pulled him closer, using the blanket.

"…kay…" Robin mumbled and then their lips met.

* * *

Red X, having taken a quick look through the park and found nothing, decided to check Slade's lair. He hoped he wouldn't be seeing bloody chopped up pieces of Robin.

As he peeked through the window and down into the lair, however, he saw a few body-parts but they were all very much connected to their original owner. It was a bit hard to make sure, though, as the two owners were very much entwined on the couch.

Red grinned. He knew playing Cupid would pay off, and he bet the hero would have other things on his mind now than some diamonds disappearing. He snickered and turned away. He might have stayed and watched, but the things happening below weren't something he wanted to see… after all; he was straight this month.

_The End_

* * *

A/N: there I hope you enjoyed it! I did… it was funny to write Red X as 'just' an outside meddler… ;) Aaaaanyway, the X-mas drabbles are finished as those of you who are member of the facebook duckling group knows. You also know that I started work this Friday, instead of in two weeks, so suddenly I am too busy again… I'll still have time to do everything I've promised, but that's pretty much it, I'm afraid… Now it's back to writing on weekends again… but since I spent weeks doing little more than writing, work is a nice break… ;)

/W

EDIT April 2013: I noticed that ff had mashed together some of the italic words in this story, so I fixed that. Also fixed a few typos along the way when I spotted them.


	123. Danger Inside Halloween 2011

**A/N:** Happy Halloween! Here's an almost classic-like Halloween story for you! So not that much fun and fluff, I'm afraid, but since it's the season I think it should be safe for everyone to read… it's just Halloween-dark after all! It's not real! (Whereas everything else I write is, of course, completely real….-_-)

I hope you enjoy it… it's a bit silly…

* * *

**Danger Inside**

The October rain was pummeling Jump City, making the dark night almost pitch black, drenching the electric lights, as well as all sounds but the drumming on the windowpane. Slade glanced out and then back to his book again, glad to be in his apartment, even though his lover was not there… the man didn't blame him, though… he didn't think even the promise of a night with _him_ would make Robin go out in this weather.

Only a few minutes later there was a knock on the door, however. Maybe his assumption has been wrong, after all…?

After checking the security camera he had installed, Slade unlocked the door, seeing a bedraggled, drenched, Robin slumping against the wall outside. The teen's uniform looked torn and there were dark stains on it which the man could have sworn was blood.

"Are you gonna stand there and gape much longer, or can I come in?" Robin muttered, his voice haggard, matching his appearance.

"Of course," the man snorted and stepped aside, gesturing the teen inside. "I'm just surprised you didn't climb through the window."

"This was… easier," Robin mumbled, clutching his side a little as he limped inside. "Elevator…"

"What happened?" Slade asked, helping the teen off with his soaked cape and gloves. "You're freezing."

"We-we're in trouble…_Jump_ is… maybe… I don't know… it was…" the teen's teeth were clattering.

"You need a hot shower and some dry clothes," the man stated. He might not be much of a nursing-kind but it was clear that Robin was worse off than having a little boo-boo.

"No, I… need to tell you first…" the hero said, shaking his head.

"Fine. Start talking as you're getting undressed," the man told him. "I'm going to get you some towels."

"It… it all started last night…" Robin began, his voice shaking a little. "We were out patrolling and heard a scream coming from an alley… we went to investigate-"

"Of course you did," Slade interrupted him with a snort, his arms full or large towels. "What did I say about getting naked?"

"What you usually say? That I should?" Robin flashed him a quick grin as he pulled his tunic over his head.

"Exactly," the man purred. "So, what did you find in the alley?"

"A body… and a monster," Robin said quietly.

Slade busied himself by helping the teen undress while the hero obviously was thinking about what to say next, taking notes of the cuts and bruises he found.

"Is this a bite?" he asked, pointing to rows of red welts on the teen's arm.

"Yeah, it nipped me…" Robin muttered, looking a bit embarrassed, either at the bit or at the act that Slade was wrapping him up in towels like a child.

"Sloppy, Robin. So, what was it?"

"I have no idea. Alien or demon, I think. It looked like a… a… a mix between a monkey and a bat."

"Attractive."

"Not very. The skin was the gray-black of a bat, but it didn't have any hair… it wasn't very big either, it reached about up to here," the teen said and indicated something reaching him to his hip. "Rows and rows of sharp teeth, though, like a shark… and bright red eyes…"

"And the body?"

"A woman… as we them she was already dead and he was… feeding at her neck."

"Blood, meat or both?"

"Blood."

"So some kind of vampire-thing, then… that should narrow it down… and it got away? You need me to help find it?"

"No," Robin mumbled. "It… It didn't get away. I… I killed it."

Slade blinked once. It wasn't like Robin to kill, not even animal-like monsters.

"It was too strong and it attacked us. It was so close to sinking its teeth into Starfire's neck and… well... I… I did it. With a bird-a-rang."

"Good for you," the man shrugged. "But what's the trouble then… there's more?"

"I'm… not sure."

"Just tell me what happened," the man said and sat down on the sofa next to Robin. The teen shuffled up to him, pressing his shivering body to his for warmth and, maybe, protection. Slade frowned as he wound his arms around his lover and let him rest his head against his shoulder. Something horrible must have happened for Robin to act this way.

"We... we took the body back to the Tower with us. We all wanted to find out what it was… Cy took it to the sick-bay and put it on an operating table in one of the small treatment rooms, and then he started taking samples… blood… saliva… you know. To run a DNA analysis. He took them all to the lab next to the infirmary, and the rest of us went off to do our own research… I wanted to check our data-base, and others, to see if it had been spotted before. Raven went to research her books in case it was a demon or something magical, Starfire was looking up the alien lead and Beast Boy was going to look into research-facilities, mutants and urban myths that might be connected with this thing…"

"I myself can't help but think of the Chupacabra, the Sigbin or the Peuchen," Slade nodded.

"Yes, there are more myths like that, like some ape-monster in India…" Robin nodded. "BB was having a blast, I'm sure… I didn't find much myself, though I read until I was nodding off… I took a break to get something to eat, and then I went back to my room and decided to take a nap, so I had just turned off the lights, when… when…"

"When?"

"I heard BB yell… I ran there, and he said he'd gone to ask Starfire about something and her door had been open and… and…"

"What?"

"She…. she was dead. Lying on the floor, pale, bloody… there was a wound on her neck, classic vampire bite… Beast Boy was in hysterics, of course, we both were, I guess… I… I had to drag him out of there, it wasn't safe… I brought him back to my room… he was crying and sobbing and yelling… I had to calm him down, so I held him until he had quieted down and then I put him on my bed and told him I was going to get the others… I wanted him to stay… my room was safe, after all, so I closed the door and went to Raven… you have no idea how happy I was when she opened the door…" Robin took a deep breath and burrowed closer to Slade. "I had blood all over myself from Starfire, and I think she kinda knew what had happened before I told her…"

"But she hadn't heard anything?"

"Our rooms are pretty sound-proof… you know_that_…" Robin gave him another pale smile.

"You're right, I do," Slade smirked back. However inappropriate that might be considering the teen had just lost a team-mate, Slade knew that Robin tended to deal with really horrible things through jokes. "But you heard Beast Boy, didn't you?"

"Yeah, my door was open..." Robin nodded. "Raven… Raven had been reading but hadn't found anything much either. We decided to check on BB and take him with us to the sick-bay, but… when we got to my room…" Robin took a deep breath once more. "The door was closed and he was still on the bed, but… he… he was dead too. His neck bitten... blood everywhere… I… I'm not sure what happened next… I… I grabbed Raven, pulling her out of there… I know we had to get to the sick-bay, but she was screaming like Beast Boy had, sounding terrified… I dragged and pulled her along until she passed out from shock… I don't know how I kept going, but I felt it was all my fault... I had agreed to bring the creature to the Tower and clearly… clearly…"

"… it hadn't been as dead as you thought…" Slade muttered.

"Yeah… when we got to the sick-bay Cyborg was there, though… he had an apron and gloves on, covered in blood. He asked what had happened as I put Raven down just inside the door, but I… I couldn't tell him. Not yet, so I just said she had tried a spell and become exhausted. He was all over on the other side of the room, in the lab, so he couldn't really see the states we were in, I guess… I asked if he had found anything, and he said he had… that it was probably alien and its blood was filled with what seemed to be some kind of viruses, like rabies, and this might make it attack, he didn't know. I knew I had to stop it, no matter what, so I ran to the operating room and… and…"

Slade pulled the teen's body closer in a gesture of comfort.

"Go on, Robin… it's alright… go on…"

"It was still there!"

"What?"

"It was still there! The body! Still dead… _more_ dead if anything, since Cy had more or less chopped it up…"

"So it wasn't alone then? Others followed you back… avenging their dead, perhaps?"

"Yes… yes, that's what I thought, so I hurried back to Cy and Raven but… when I got there… He was… he was kneeling over her… he looked up and his… his eyes were just crazy, and he started yelling at me… I couldn't even understand what he was saying, it was just… I saw that the screens next to them were showing security feeds… my room, Starfire's room… he knew where the others were… for how long, I don't know… and then… then he attacked."

Slade felt his lover tense and relax over and over, like he was convulsing, or trying to fight back sobs.

"Then what happened? You fought him?" Slade asked after a while when Robin seemed in a better state to continue.

"I… yes… I… he was crazy he was trying to kill me!" the teen told him. "He almost hit me with sonic blasts several times… I tried to get closer so he wouldn't be able to use his gun… I tried to calm him down, talk to him, but… he wanted me dead. He wanted me dead like the others… I had to fight back, I had to!"

"Of course you did," Slade calmed him down. "And you got away…"

"I… I think he's dead."

"You do?"

"I can't remember… just blood… I… I think… a bird-a-rang… think I must have hit him."

"It was you or him," Slade told his lover. He might not have appeared like it, but he was a bit shocked. He wouldn't be Slade if he was grieving for the Titans however… Robin was all that mattered. "But all this happened late last night, didn't it? Why didn't you come to me sooner? Or call?" he asked.

"I… I don't know… I… I couldn't leave…Couldn't just leave them…" Robin mumbled.

"I'll come back with you," Slade told the teen reassuringly.

"Okay… can we… can we just stay like this for a bit, first…?" Robin asked quietly, burying his face in the crook of the man's neck.

"Of course…" Slade told him. "You should have known it wasn't the monster from the start, though…" he then began to lecture the teen. "You couldn't have known that it had contaminated Cyborg, of course, but only two puncture-marks? Those don't look at _all_ like… like the wound on your arm…" he trailed off. Slade looked down to see Robin glancing up at him, a wide, very sharp-toothed smile on his face.

"No… they don't... and I'm _so_hungry again," the teen smirked and lunged.

_The End_

* * *

A/N: -holds out plastic pumpkin bucket- I demand candies! It might have been as scary as a badly made plastic spider, but I want my treats damn it! Okay, reviews will do… ;)

If anyone was confused about what really happened in this story (although I don't think you are) here's a recap of lies and actual events:

Robin came to Slade's place, but, as he's a vampire he can't enter without being invited (love that part of vampire-lore!) so he makes sure he is… also the reason he knocked on the door… and being unusually cold… It was when he was in his room doing research the vampire-virus kicked in. He felt hungry and went for a Starfire snack. After that he went back to his room and continued to work, because, after all, he's still Robin… to a degree… When BB yelled, Robin, who had gained an improved sense of hearing, heard him, through his door… Slade might not have picked up on that but you might have: Robin was just going to sleep and had turned off his lights, so why should his door be open? Well, he ran to Starfire's room and 'discovered' her, and took BB back, so the changeling wouldn't alert the others… when "comforting" him, BB realizes something is wrong, but it's too late and Robin leaves his dead body on his bed.

On to Raven. She suspected something from the beginning, but didn't know until she saw BB. She was too distraught to gather her powers, however, and Robin managed to kill her while dragging her to the sick-bay. He left her body out of clear view from Cyborg, but he was suspicious due to the virus he had found and discovered the truth pretty quickly (Robin never went to check on the alien, he knew it was him all along). Cyborg attacked but met the same fate as the others. As the sun was coming up, Robin spent the day resting away from the natural light, of course, and then, when night fell, he went to see Slade, knowing the man would make a nice meal… now, whether his succeeded or not… well… maybe you'll find that out one day... I have an idea for it, but no ending, so… ;)


	124. Quite a Mess

A/N:Happy B-day **Valkyria****Raven** (8'th of November)! And happy belated b-day to me, since mine was yesterday! ;)

Well, **Valkyria****Raven** really liked the drabble "Relaxing Weekend" and wanted something along the same lines but with one more person involved, so here THAT version is… ;)

* * *

**Quite a Mess**

"This is quite a mess."

"Yes, thank you Red, I've noticed," Robin said tersely through his teeth, his eyes screwed shut so nothing of the smelly foam he was drenched in could get into them.

"I'm_so_ very glad I decided to help," Slade muttered behind them.

"Help with what?" Red X asked.

"Stop _you_," Robin growled.

"Don't look at me, I didn't make this happen!" the thief exclaimed. "She did!" he added, pointing at a fourth foam covered figure.

"I had no idea the reaction would be this… messy…" Catwoman defended herself. "It was meant to be a distraction."

"Okay, we might not be melting, but that doesn't mean this isn't poisonous," Robin barked. "Can we all agree that this night is over and go home? It can't get much worse-"

"_What__'__s_going on here?" Batman's voice suddenly echoed through the dark.

"Oh, look… I was wrong…" Robin groaned.

"Robin? Catwoman? Slade? And… who are you?" the Dark Knight asked.

"Insulted…" Red X muttered.

"Interesting name," the detective deadpanned.

"He's Red X, a thief, like your girlfriend over there…" Robin growled. "They were after the same invention… who _has_ that, by the way?"

"I do," Slade said.

"Good. Give it to Batman. I'm going home to take a shower," the teen hero decided. "Before I grow a third arm or something."

"Wow, that would be so cool…" Red grinned.

"Oh, shut up. Batman, I'll bring the idiot and Slade home… we'll talk about it later, okay?"

"Fine. Hurry up," Batman nodded. "I'm more concerned about your health than your company right now. Once you had a shower, though, that will change."

"I had a feeling it would…" Robin mumbled. He grabbed on to Slade's arm as his eyes were now crusted shut rather firmly. "You'll drive. How are you at following directions?"

"How are you at _giving_ them?" the man asked dryly.

"Batman?" Red X said timidly, "Can I ride with you? Because with these two we're going to end up driving over a cliff…"

"Don't worry about that, worry about that we're three people and all we have is my bike," Robin snorted.

"Oh, god, I'm gonna die…" Red X whimpered.

* * *

"Woooow… posh place…" the thief whistled as he looked around in the bat-cave's shower-room. The trip had gone well, considering. Batman had stayed behind to make sure the area was safe, but Selina had been more or less coerced into going with them, because, as Batman had put it, he 'wanted to talk to her'. The woman had taken her own bike, or rather one standing around without an owner in sight, and been very coldhearted to Red X's pleas about riding with her. She had not come into the bathroom with them, however, as far as Robin could tell by sound alone.

"Stop ogling the place and get your clothes off," Robin snorted, tearing at his own.

"If this stuff didn't smell so bad, that would be quite a turn-on…." the thief chuckled.

Robin sighed. This was not what he had planned to do this weekend. He had planned to spend it back in Jump, mainly in Slade's bed, if he could have his way, but instead he had come across some interesting clues which had led to him finding out about Red X' planned trip to Gotham. The teen detective had decided to follow and Slade had tagged along, out of curiosity, probably… Robin wasn't sure, but he appreciated the company, especially on the flight over. He had never had sex in the T-jet before… sure, he was supposed to be flying it at the time, but the auto-pilot had done its job…

Now, however, he was drenched in the strange foam and he couldn't see more than the tiniest sliver of his surroundings. Something was wrong, though…

"Hey, did you go into the first or second door?" he asked.

"Second, why?" Red X asked.

"I said to take the first! This is Batman's shower!" Robin told them.

"That cat-lady picked the first door... wanna join her?" the thief asked.

"I wouldn't recommend it to either of you, or she'll claw you in a very painful place…" Robin snorted. "Fine, then…" he mumbled and finally got the last of his clothes off and started feeling the wall in front of him. "Where the hell is that shower?"

"Want a hand?" Slade said; his voice carefully blank.

"To turn on the shower, yes…" Robin nodded. "If you're thinking of something else… maybe."

There was an appreciative whistle from Red X, but the hero only snorted and then gasped in appreciation as his body was suddenly assaulted by hot water from all angles. He heard, and felt, the other two shuffle in beside him, but it wasn't like he was going to object to the others wanting what could potentially be poison off their bodies as well, and the shower booth was large enough for them all.

"Batman should be in the bathroom business; he really knows a thing or two about building the perfect shower…" Red X mumbled somewhere to Robin's right. "Damn, all these showerheads are really hitting me _everywhere_."

"Trust me: that's a good thing when you return from a mission sore or wounded…" Robin answered, smiling as he heard Slade grunt in agreement on his left. The teen's hands were busy getting the half-dried foam off his skin. It had mostly soaked through his clothes as well, but as more and more was washed off, Robin started to feel better. He carefully wet his face and wiped at his eyes.

"Let me help you. Keep them closed," Slade said and tilted the hero's chin up. The man then ran a soaped wash cloth over Robin's eyes and face. "There… now for the rest of you…" the mercenary purred.

Robin recognized that tone of voice very well and felt his body begin to respond. There was only one problem…

"Umm… Slade…. Red X is here…" the teen mumbled.

"So?" the thief responded. "I'll help…" A slim but well muscled naked body was pressing up against the hero's back, making Robin forget to breathe for a while.

"I… I don't think…" Robin started, but Slade quieted him with a kiss, while Red moved on to kiss and nip his neck.

At that moment the bathroom door opened quietly.

"Selina? Mind if I join y-"

"Try the other shower, Batman, this one's taken," Red X snickered.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" the Dark Knight roared.

"I can see why you are confused, Bruce, this is the beginnings of what people call a 'threesome'," Slade explained.

"GET OUT HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!" Bruce yelled, not appeased at all.

"What's all this shouting?" Selina suddenly asked standing in the hallway, naked apart from a very short towel, and dripping wet. "Oh, look at that…"

"It's not what it looks like!" Robin piped up, glad to be sandwiched between the other males.

"It's not the beginning of a threesome?" the feline thief asked innocently.

"Clever girl…" Slade smirked.

"That's it, to hell with my ideals, I'm getting a gun…" Batman growled and turned half way around.

"Why? Maybe we can watch?" Selina asked, taking a hold of his arm.

"Who would want to watch THAT!" Bruce exclaimed.

"Ummm…" Catwoman smirked but then coughed a little. "Alright… how about you leave the boys alone and join me for another shower?"

"But, I…" Bruce started.

"It's up to you… either you kill them or you'll get wet with me… can't have both…" the woman smirked and left.

Bruce seemed undecided for a moment until he was hit in the chest with a towel. He glared at the three men in the shower.

"I'll get you later!" he snarled and then went after his girlfriend.

"Get off me!" Robin half snarled, half begged, as two pairs of arms and hands seemed to keep him trapped.

"Oh, why?" Slade asked innocently.

"Did you leave during the last few minutes?" Robin snorted. "Bruce _saw_… he… he _knows_… he… We can't _do_ this!"

"He already _thinks_ we are… so it seems a pity _not_ to…" the white haired man smirked.

"Slade's a smart guy, listen to him…" Red chuckled behind Robin and started moving suggestively against him.

"But…" Robin began.

"Come on… he's already as angry as he's going to get…" Slade purred.

"The pussy will keep him busy…" Red added.

"But…" Robin tried again.

"Think of the talk you'll have later… it's going to be horrible either way, isn't it?"

"Yeah…" Robin agreed.

"Well, then," the man shrugged, obviously deciding that that amount of logic was all it should take…

… and as their hands already was everywhere, it was.

* * *

The next morning was very uncomfortable for Robin, and not only because Bruce was glaring at him over the breakfast table, but because he was very, very sore.

"I can't believe you gave away our secret identities to a common _pick-pocket_!" the millionaire suddenly spat.

Robin winced from the before mentioned reasons.

"Well, you had already walked into the shower without your mask, Bruce! You know they would be in the cave, so it's your fault!" the teen gave back.

"And I haven't picked pockets in _years_!" Red defended himself.

"Besides, it's an art in itself," Selina nodded, calmly spreading marmalade on some toast.

"I have already been hired to remove the threat should he become one," Slade told the owner of the house. "And, as Selina here clearly knows who you are you shouldn't throw the first stone… not after you installed a cat-flap in the front door anyway."

"Slade, you're such a dog… but you're right…" the woman smirked. "But if you boys would try not to give Brucie a heart attack again, I'd be grateful… although sex with an angry Dark Knight… Meeaaaoooww…"

"Yeah, we heard you through the wall, that's why we had to go upstairs…" Robin muttered. "And it still wasn't what it looked like! Well… it _became_ what it looked like, but I don't normally… you know… do this."

"That's right, normally it's just me," Slade nodded.

"That's so comforting to hear," Bruce growled under his breath. "At least tell me you're using protection!"

"No, and I'm pregnant," the teen sulked into his cereal.

A mug of coffee imploded in Bruce's hand.

"It was a _joke_!" the black-haired teen exclaimed.

"Oh, thank god!" Bruce sighed. He then noticed all the odd looks he was getting and threw his hands out. "What? I've seen some weird stuff and with meta-humans and powers and… you never know!"

"I'm buying condoms first thing," Robin gasped, wide-eyed.

"I'm pretty sure that if you could get pregnant you would be so by now…" Slade said smugly, spearing a piece of sausage on his fork. "But how about you two, Bruce? I hope things didn't get out of hand last night?"

Two sets of cutlery clattered against their plates and Robin's mentor and the Gotham-thief paled.

"Look at that Robin… maybe you have a little brother or sister on the way?" Slade chuckled.

"Oh, congrats!" Red grinned. "I'll take this then," he added and snatched Selina's boiled egg. "Soft-boiled… no good for mom's to be!"

"Give that back!" the woman hissed and made a grab for it.

"The kid's right, the salmonella risk…" Bruce started, sounding a bit unsure.

"I'm not pregnant!" the woman scoffed, but then her eyes widened. "What… you… if I were you… you wouldn't want me to eat eggs?"

"Not if they could harm the baby of course!" Bruce told her.

"So you… you'd want to… keep it?"

The pair sat just looking at each other and Slade pushed his chair back.

"Boys," he said in a low voice. "I think we have unintentionally started something here, and whatever the result will be, I don't think we want to be here for it… shall we go?"

The two teens nodded and the trio quietly slipped out of the house.

"Slade?" Robin said as they were all walking down the path from the manor.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering… if Selina actually_is_ pregnant… well, I don't think Bruce would really bother with anything else for a while, so… could we hold on to Red for a bit?"

"I guess so," the man chuckled.

"Hang on a minute!" Red said and turned back, walking towards the house again.

"Hey, where are you going? Don't you want to play with us again?" Robin asked.

"_Hell_yeah I do! I'm off to find a needle and the Bat's condom stash!" Red smirked over his shoulder.

"Aren't you going to stop him?" Slade asked in surprise when Robin only laughed.

"Nah… Bruce needs to settle down, and judging by the look on Selina's face, she wouldn't mind either… And besides… I really like threesomes…"

_The End_

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed!


	125. After The End

Edit-message: When I uploaded this I noticed that some words in italics had lost the spaces between them likethis... only SOME italic words, though, and I can't find any explanation for this... I eyed quickly through the document but there's probably more left. Sorry for this. If/when you spot any I'd appriciate it if you tell me so I can fix it... If this bug remains, though, I have no idea how I'm going to edit future drabbles... it will take loads of time to find all THAT stuff too! Arrrgh!

_A/N:_ This is for **Kawaii-Kuro****,** the first prize for winning the Halloween competition in the "Wynja's Tiny Ducklings"-group on dA. Congratulations!

This takes place directly after "The End III" but ignores the last scene. You don't have to re-watch the episodes to understand what's going on, but if you never watched them, you might want to… ;) Some of the dialogue is from the episode, but I've taken a few liberties. Slade said I could.

* * *

**After The End**

Robin felt the light from Raven engulf them all for a moment before it drew back to her. All his bruises and burns, all the pain in his body, instantly disappeared.

"…and you are not welcome here!" the young woman yelled at her father as she soared up into the air. "Azarath Metrion _Zinthos_!"

Robin had to close his eyes for a second as the bright beam hit Trigon. When he opened them again there was no sign of the demon and a pillar of light was spreading out from the place he had stood, amazingly, impossibly, leaving unharmed people and undamaged buildings in its wake. When it was gone everything looked like it once had…

Their friend, clad in pure white and her long hair falling around her shoulders, slowly floated down to the ground again.

"Raven...that was..." Starfire began.

"...unbelievable," Cyborg continued.

"No," Raven smiled. "It wasn't." She turned to an approaching Robin and gave him a long, warm hug. "Somebody believed."

Of course the smiling and hugging made Beast Boy a bit suspicious, but Raven soon confirmed that she, indeed, was her old self again.

Robin smiled widely at his friends but then frowned slightly and turned his head, searching the area for any sign of-

"What is wrong, Robin?" Starfire asked looking worried herself.

"Nothing. Guys, I'm just going to take a quick look around… why don't you go back to the Tower and make sure everything is fine there?"

"Sure, Robin, but don't be late!" Cyborg grinned.

"Late? For what?" his leader asked, puzzled.

"For the party! After this, we _really_ have to have a party!"

Robin grinned and nodded, waving them off and then turning in the direction he had seen Slade been flung by the blast from Trigon's eyes, after cutting off his second antler. He found the place where the man had smashed into a large piece of concrete, but the boulder was gone now, the street repaired. A large bloodstain and a piece of ragged, rusty pipe, also covered in blood, made Robin's frown deepen, however.

It was easy to follow the trail, _far_ too easy. Still, the man had managed to go quite a long way, into an small abandoned apartment building which was about to be renovated, judging by the signs outside.

When Robin entered the building however, by picking the lock with far more skill than a hero should have, it didn't look like a renovation object at all. In fact it looked new, pristine… Robin spotted a camera but it didn't seem to be online, in fact, all the security panels he saw seemed to be deactivated, perhaps by the still bleeding man. Robin followed the droplets which were very close together, until he found a bedroom at the end of a long hallway. He heard a noise from inside the on suite bathroom, something crashing against a tiled floor and a growled curse.

"Slade?" Robin called out as he pushed the door opened wider. The man twisted around, a guttural growl, half pain, half anger escaping his masked lips. "You're hurt…" the teen gasped. He had known it, of course, but seeing it was another matter.

"I can still fight you…" the man snarled, and Robin immediately thought of a hurt animal, crazy with pain and rage.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Slade, but I'm not here to fight. I'm here to help," the hero said, echoing the man's own words just before they started their trek into the underworld together. The villain seemed to relax, but only a little bit.

"I don't need any help. I have healing abilities… they will kick in any moment."

"Seems like pretty crappy healing abilities to me," Robin snorted. The man's side, from high up on his hip, down to his lower thigh, had been ripped open, probably by the pipe Robin had seen. Where his armor was gone and the black cloth ripped, Robin could see other wounds, blisters and bruises, too. Slade had clamped a hand to his leg, but blood was pulsing through his fingers.

"We have to stop that," the hero said and looked around. "Do you have clean towels or sheets somewhere?"

The man nodded to a small wardrobe and Robin rushed over, quickly finding some sheets still wrapped in plastic and ripping them out. Slade had by then seeming accepted that he needed help and would receive it whether or not he wanted to, because he had hobbled out of the bathroom and over to the bed.

"Don't lie down before I've gotten your pants off," Robin warned him and hurried towards the bed and a slightly swaying Slade.

"So eager, Robin?" the man drawled. "To_help_, I mean…"

"Shut up, Slade," the teen muttered, fighting a faint blush, which only deepened as he found himself undressing his enemy. As he started to pull the cloth from the wound, the man hissed. "Be a big boy now… this will only sting for a little while," Robin said, and he knew it made him a bad person but he couldn't help but feel a _tiny_ sense of glee.

"…said the priest to the choir boy…" Slade muttered. "Ngh!"

"…'well at least it was over quickly', the choir boy replied," Robin smirked, having pulled the man's pants down with one hard tug, fibers still stuck in the wound. "We'll have to clean this when the blood flow has stopped," he muttered and quickly pressed the folded up sheet to the gash. "Can you hold it there while I rip up another one?" he asked the villain, who just grunted and took over for him, keeping a firm pressure on the wound. Robin found another sheet, ripped it in shreds using a sharp bird-a-rang, and started wrapping the leg up.

"There. That will do for now. You can lie down," the teen said and held out his hands in an attempt to help the man down on the bed. Slade only snorted and pushed him aside, before slumping down on the mattress.

"Fine, be that way. Do you have any medical tools around? Some disinfectant? Even a first aid kit?"

"I told you, my body heals on its own… why would I need those things?" the man sounded a bit grumpy.

Robin looked down on Slade and suddenly felt a bit dizzy, because he out of the blue realized how unreal this situation was. He had seen the man, just hours before, as a living corpse, but somehow flesh and blood was more horrifying, because it was more… human. It was not only the wounds though, but the man's state of undress. His pants were down by his knees and he was only wearing what looked like, and probably was, a black jockstrap. He had fallen awkwardly on the bed and looked rather uncomfortable, both legs still over the side.

"Fine," Robin sighed and lifted the legs up, ignoring the man's muttered protests and placed them on the bed. "I'll get some equipment from the Tower. Maybe I should just bring you to our sick-bay-"

"No." The man didn't shout the word, but it was close. "Bring your little friends here, Robin, and you'll _regret_ it."

"All right, but you'll feel stupid if you die," the teen said, unbuckling Slade's leg-armor and pulling his boots off.

"Feel free to leave. _Very_ free in fact," the man snorted. "I thought you said that me helping you on the path to finding Raven wouldn't _change_ anything?"

"It didn't. But then you came back," Robin shrugged. "You didn't have to do that. Trigon was about to kill us and you attacked him. Saving us."

"I had a grudge."

"Sure… but you could have waited a few seconds and we would have been out of your way," the hero smirked.

"Poor judgment. And I have a feeling I'll live to regret it," the man muttered.

"Oh, cheer up, you might still die!" Robin chuckled, and pulled a blanket up to the villain's waist so his eyes wouldn't wander curiously to that large, black bulge again.

"Don't give me false hope," the man snorted.

"Well, just count this as that gratitude you wanted," Robin said, referring to their parting conversation down in the underworld. "And don't worry, there's no pity mixed in this time either."

"Good."

"So, what else hurts?" Robin asked and reached out towards a tear across the man's rib-cage. Slade flinched away before he could touch it, however.

"I'll be fine! I told you, I-"

"Yes, yes, healing powers… you didn't consider the fact that those might be gone since you got a new body?" Robin snapped.

The man seemed to stiffen, his eye widening behind his mask for a few seconds. He looked like Robin had just told him that his puppy died.

"No," Slade finally said, after seemingly thinking it over. "My body was returned to me as it _was_. My eye is still missing… the healing-ability is in my genes, it's part of me… it should have been regenerated with my flesh and blood."

"And if not?"

"It has. It's just slowed down. It's done that before."

"Hope you kept your receipt…" Robin muttered. "Fine, it has slowed down, but that means that if it's _really_ slow you might still be in danger. I'm going to help," Robin said decisively.

"I _want _you to go _home_," the man growled.

"Sorry. You helped save the world, Slade. You're getting the hero treatment. First we need to get all this metal and Kevlar off you…" the teen said and began with the man's neck-plate. When the armor was gone Robin sliced the top off, piece by piece, as that was the easiest way to do it. Slade had settled for just glaring at him sullenly, but when Robin reached for the man's mask, his hand was caught in a steel grip.

"No."

"I've already seen your face, Slade," Robin tried.

"You've seen my _skull_, boy, not my face."

"Are you saying the real thing looks worse? Because in that case, _yuck_, keep it on," Robin smirked.

"My face isn't hurt. The mask stays," the man growled.

"Fine, but you will regret that in a little while," Robin snorted.

"Really?" the man asked dryly, clearly not believing him.

"Really," Robin grinned evilly. "But first, let's see what else hell and a bit of concrete does to an evil bastard, shall we?" the teen said and ran his fingers over a particularly nasty bruise. "You have a few broken ribs, at the very least…" he muttered.

"How about you? I know you took a few hits…" the man muttered.

"Yeah, it was bad for a while… but Raven's energy healed all of us… you should have stayed close, maybe you would have felt better now."

"That light passed over me to. Didn't even tingle…" the man pointed out.

"Don't think it was the same kind of magic… Raven called us family as her magic engulfed us, I think that magic healed us, but the strike she sent at Trigon sure as hell wasn't any healing powers…" Robin frowned as he poked at a cut on the man's upper arm. "When Trigon's power took over the world, it looked destroyed, the people turned to some sort of stone… but in fact that _saved_ them… Raven's powers turned everything back-"

"-but didn't affect what had happened since the demon's magic took over…" Slade finished. "So if someone had died in the battle…"

"...he or she would still be dead, yes," Robin said solemnly. "The whole world was kept in a sort of stasis, except us." He then blinked and then gave up a short laugh.

"What's so funny?" the man grumbled.

"Can't tell you. It will hurt your feelings…" Robin smirked as he continued to chuckle quietly.

"Can't hurt what I don't have. Try me," the man snorted.

"Well… so it was just us in the world… seven beings all in all… and you _still_ weren't the number one baddie…"

Slade's eye narrowed for a moment and then he made a small groan. "Seems I have some feelings after all…"

"Don't worry about it, I won't tell anyone… like they would believe me…" the teen chuckled as he moved to the bathroom. "I'll clean you up a bit and then I'll leave for a while. That wound, unless your abilities comes back really soon, needs to be stitched up."

"You don't have to come back. Really," Slade told him through the wall as Robin soaked a few towels in hot water. "I helped you, you helped me. We're even."

"Look, I'll leave you alone as soon as I know you're going to be fine, alright?" Robin told the man sternly as he came out of the bathroom. "You're pale as a sheet, for starters. You lost a lot of blood. I'm not going to mother you and kiss every little boo-boo of yours better, but I won't just leave you here like this either. Deal with it."

"Does that mean you'll kiss _some_ of my boo-boos?" the man asked innocently.

"Yes, that will happen when Trigon needs to wear long-johns…" the teen snorted, slapped a wet, hot towel down on the man's chest, and started rubbing it over his skin, a bit harder than he probably had to. "There, now I can at least see what is bruising and what's not… I thought most of those were dirt…" he said after a few moments.

"I think you just cracked a few more of my ribs," the man muttered as Robin went on to wipe up the drying blood that had been running down the man's leg.

"Oh, what's a few more?" Robin shrugged.

"I can tell you're not a nurse."

"Really? What gave it away?" Robin snorted.

"You're not wearing stockings and a very short white outfit," the man purred.

"Man, _now_ I believe you have healing powers, because you clearly have never been to a _real _hospital…" the teen scoffed but blushed a bit again. Slade shouldn't really say those kinds of things to him… so why did he? "Are you sure you didn't hit your head?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay… if you say so…" Robin frowned suspiciously. "Now, don't you move. I'll be back in a little while, half an hour, tops."

"Lucky me."

"Yeah, _very_ lucky you!" the teen huffed and walked out the door.

* * *

There was a small medical clinic nearby and Robin, being who he was, had no problem borrowing what he needed. He also called the Titans and told them not to worry, but that he would be gone for another hour or two. Then he went to a store and then straight back to Slade's place. He took the time to study the warning-signs now, saying that the building was unsafe, contained asbestos and was guarded by dogs at night. That should put most people off. None of it was true, of course, but Robin didn't think anyone could get inside if the security system was activated.

Slade was still on the bed, something that told Robin the man really _was_ in pain or was really weak, probably both.

"Missed me?" the teen smirked.

"Like another pipe in my thigh," the man muttered.

"How sweet. Now, I brought you a protein-shake," Robin said and held it up. "And, because you refuse to take your mask off…" he fished around in the bag and, grinning, picked up a straw.

"And it _had_ to be pink, I assume?" Slade muttered.

"I asked for it especially," Robin grinned back.

"You are an evil little son of a bitch, you know that?" the man let him know, but took the shake when Robin handed it to him.

"Oh, it get's worse. I'm going to stitch your leg up," Robin said lightly and put the bag with medical supplies on the bed.

"Do you even know how to do that?" the man asked suspiciously.

"Sure. I've watched House M.D," the teen shrugged.

"Tell me you're joking," Slade begged.

"I was. Not about House M.D, I love that show… about knowing how to stitch a wound… they don't really show that…" the hero deadpanned and then made the mistake of looking up at Slade, who was just taking a sip of the shake.

Two minutes later Slade barked at him to stop laughing.

"But… but… laughter is the best medicine…" Robin gasped and tried to wipe at his eyes without taking his mask off.

"_You_ are not the one who's injured…" Slade pointed out.

"Oh, right, _that__'__s_ the way it works…" Robin smirked. "Okay, let's look at that wound…" he slowly took the pressure bandage off and blanched. "Wow… that's bad… Slade you really should let me take you to a doctor, at least…"

"No."

"I know someone who can come here. I can blindfold him and take him here and back, he'll never know where this is, and-"

"No."

The teen sighed and unscrewed the lid of a bottle of disinfectant.

"Fine… but don't come crying to me if you lose your leg," he said and poured half the bottle over the wound.

A bit later Robin was half way through the cleaning process. The leg had started bleeding a bit again, and he had to hurry.

"Keep still, alright? I know it must hurt, but you can scream or something you know…" he told the man.

"I don't AARGH!"

"Bet you didn't know you had a pebble stuck in there, did you?" Robin asked innocently.

"No. I. Didn't," Slade growled through clenched teeth. "Didn't you say you got some anesthesia?"

"Yes, but I didn't think it was this bad, so I only got enough for the stitches, I'm saving the shots for then, alright?"

"I don't know whether to thank you or kill you," the man growled.

"Be a good boy and when it's all done you'll get a lollypop," Robin grinned.

"I'd like to tell you what you can suck, but your innocent mind might shut down…" the man muttered.

"I'm not _that_ innocent!" Robin snorted and then felt himself turn bright red.

"Oh, now _that _was interesting…" Robin could _hear_ the man's leer.

"I just meant that I know what you meant!" Robin hissed and bent closer over the wound so the man wouldn't be able to see his face

"Oh? And what did I mean, Robin? Please explain?"

"I'm going to stitch this up now and if you don't shut up I'm giving _myself _the pain-relievers!" Robin growled.

The man just chuckled and laid his masked head down on the pillow.

"Are you sure you don't want to take that off?" Robin asked again. "It will make it easier to breathe."

"I'm sure. Unless you take yours off first," Slade said, clearly not expecting a 'yes'.

Robin only snorted and prepared the first injection.

"This will probably sting," he warned.

Slade's only reaction was a hissed breath as the needle pushed in. Robin gave him several shots , all the way down along the wound, and when he was done he touched the place of the first injection.

"Is it numb yet?"

"I little. Let it work for a bit longer," the man said.

"Just while I prepare the needle and thread. I'm sorry, but it's bleeding more now, we can't afford to wait."

"You just enjoy seeing me in pain," the man snorted.

"Yes, you got me. You're not in danger of bleeding to death at all, I'm just doing this for fun," Robin muttered. "Now hold fucking still!"

* * *

"You are clearly no good with a needle," Slade said ten minutes later.

"Watch it or I'm going to embroider 'Hello Kitty' on your leg," Robin warned. "I'm doing the best I can, alright?"

"Do it better."

"Shut up and drink your shake. There. That's the last one. I'm going to redress it now," Robin told the man and got some gauze out. As he wound the material around Slade's leg, the man chuckled.

"Do you have to brush my balls with your knuckles?"

"I did not! Besides, if you can't lift your leg up enough…" Robin snorted.

"Yes, poor you," the man deadpanned. "I'm blaming you for the involuntary reaction, though."

"What reac-" Robin almost dropped the roll of gauze on the floor as he saw what the man was taking about; something, and it didn't take a genius to figure out _what,_ was straining against Slade's jockstrap.

"I guarantee that it _is_ involuntary," the man told him calmly. "The pain and then the anesthetic… my body is probably confused."

"Yeah, it can be as confused as it wants, as long as it's covered up," Robin muttered and quickly finished, so he could pull the blankets back up.

"You're not going ask me if I need any help with it?"

"NO."

"You're a terrible nurse."

"You've already said." Robin muttered. "Is there a kitchen here? Some food?"

"Kitchen yes… about food, I haven't been here since before Terra… might be some cans…"

"I'm getting you some water at least," Robin said. "Which way?"

"Second door to the left when you come out into the hallway," the man answered. Robin nodded and fled.

He returned fifteen minutes later with a large pitcher of water, a glass, and a mug with canned soup he had found and heated in the microwave.

"Here you go. You probably need lots of fluids and nutrition… A blood transfusion would probably be a good idea too, but you probably still don't want to go to the-"

"No."

"Thought not," Robin sighed. "Oh, just one moment…" he came back with a plastic jug with a lid on it. "Here… it's for… well, I don't think you should get out of bed for a while, so…"

"Very considerate," the man droned.

"Just don't pick the wrong one…" Robin grinned. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No. Go party with your friends, little bird," Slade told him. He sounded tired, Robin noted.

"I'll check in on you again early tomorrow morning…" the teen said, feeling a bit unsure about leaving his patient at all. He got an idea and dug around in his belt. "Here, an extra communicator. Just press 'R' if you need me, alright?"

"What if I call Raven?" the man asked.

"She's 'Rae'", the teen pointed out. "And I mean it… don't be so proud that you become stupid, alright? And if those healing powers kick in, just call and I'm not gonna come by to bother you."

"Sounds like a dream…" the man mumbled, like he was about to fall asleep.

"I agree," Robin snorted and left.

* * *

Robin went back to the Tower to be met by a French toast party and then caught a few hours of sleep, but worry was gnawing in his stomach the whole time. It wasn't so much about Slade, but the fact that he was responsible for the man now, and he felt in over his head.

Just moments after waking up his communicator beeped.

"The healing kicked in. I'm fine," he heard Slade say, the small monitor showing the man's masked face.

"Oh, great…" Robin sighed in relief, but something then made him hesitate. "Wait, show me your thigh."

"Oh, kinky, Robin? I could show you something else?"

"Your voice sounds raspy, just show me that the wound has healed!" Robin snapped.

"Well, maybe I just took care of the little problem you left me with?" the man purred.

"I don't care about that _little_ problem, Slade I care about the _big_ one, the injury!"

"Fine." The picture blurred a bit and then a thigh appeared.

"That's the wrong thigh," Robin said dryly.

"Noticed that, did you?"

"I'm coming over."

"No- "

Robin had already snapped his communicator shut, though, and, after grabbing some food in the kitchen, and emptying a medicine cabinet, he left a note for his team and sped off on his bike.

When he arrived at the apartment house he found a Slade flushed with fever.

"Fuck…" he hissed as he saw the sweaty, shivering body on the bed.

"Not… really in the mood…" the villain mumbled.

"Funny… I have a thermometer here somewhere…" he muttered and dug through the medical bag.

"Why? I have a fever, why do you need to know a number?" the man growled.

"Because f it's really high, I'm dragging your ass to the hospital," Robin sneered. "Now," he continued, opened a container and pulled out a thermometer. "This can go in two places, and since you have a mask on…"

"Don't you dare!"

"Dare what? Taking your mask off or turning you on your side?" Robin smirked.

"Leave the room. I'll call you back."

"God, you're so…" Robin sighed.

"As I said, take off your own mask, and we'll discuss it," Slade said stubbornly.

"No. All right. Push this button, put it in your mouth or wherever and call me when it beeps," Robin told his patient. "And if I don't believe the number, I'm staying for the next measurement, is that understood?"

"What I understand is how you became leader… you're bossy," the man chuckled weakly.

"Yeah… prepared to be bossed around like you never have been before," the teen smirked.

"I was in the military."

"Consider _that _kindergarten. Five minutes," Robin said and left.

"It's high."

"Not that high."

"Fine. Take two of these pills."

"You-"

"Yes, I'll leave the room again!" Robin said throwing his hands up. "Oh, do you have anything that needs… emptying?"

"I could take that offer up in a way you wouldn't expect…" the man chuckled.

"I'm not falling for that one," Robin growled. "Well? Jug?"

"Here," the man muttered and pulled the jug out from under the covers, lidded but sloshing with something.

_Was __he __hiding __it_? Robin wondered. He suddenly realized that he himself would be close to traumatized in Slade's situation… it wasn't really so strange for Slade to be embarrassed… apart from the fact that he was _Slade_.

"I'll go into the bathroom and empty this. Call me when I can come back in here…" he said, making his voice as soft as he could. He didn't get a reply so he just closed the door.

After flushing the contents and rinsing the jug, Slade barked at him to get back into the room.

Robin did, placing the jug on the bed.

"Right. I'm getting you something to eat… and you should drink lots of water," Robin mumbled. "Do you have a few extra pillows somewhere? So you can be more comfortable?"

"Wow, you went right from badass to mummy…" the man muttered. "No pity, remember?"

"Right," Robin nodded. "I'll get you some really bad food and make you eat it."

"Better."

"Be right back…"

Robin picked up the now almost empty water-pitcher and went into the kitchen to unload the food he had brought from home, just some basics really, mostly cans. He sighed as he refilled the pitcher. What the hell was he going to do? If the leg was infected… then again, a fever maybe could be expected after losing blood and having injuries like that?

"I need to Google this…" Robin sighed as he started to prepare something that would hopefully be easy for Slade to eat… although that would mean he had to leave the room again, of course. Sandwiches, Robin decided, were safe enough, so he made a stack of those and a big glass of milk. He had to pick up some more on his way home for his team… He made his way back, balancing the sandwiches on the milk-glass in one hand and the water-pitcher in the other.

"Here you go, I want you eating this, and yes I'll leave… I'll just get you those pillows, did you say where they were?"

"I didn't. I don't have any… I seldom have guests, you see…" the man said dryly.

"That's sad. Well, I'll bring some from home then… are you feeling any better? Worse? How's your leg? When you lost your powers before, did you have a fever?"

"Fine. No. The same. Throbbing. No."

"Huh?" Robin blinked.

"If you can't handle asking one question at a time…" the man snorted.

Robin sighed and tried to remember what he had asked and in which order. He was pretty sure he sorted it out. What worried him most was the fever, though, and he tentatively reached out and touched the man. As he couldn't reach his forehead because of the mask, he settled for his chest, just to get an idea about if the fever had gone up since he had gotten there. Again he had the feeling of it all being surreal. Slade lay there, practically naked, his chest bare, and Robin was touching it… he felt like a mouse who had decided to pet a snake… not that he wanted to pet _Slade__'__s_ snake… the thought made him swallow a nervous chuckle. He still had to force his hand to stay still and not run over the coarse, light hairs that covered the man's chest and disappeared in a trail down his stomach… or touch the dark pink nipples, which had peaked as the man shivered in his fever.

"I'm not a pet," Slade said dryly.

"Hm? Oh, um… you're hot."

"I know."

"I didn't mean your chest!" Robin spluttered.

"Me neither. I have a fever. Of course I'm hot," the man rasped. "But, thank you."

"Eat your sandwiches and drink the milk and water. I'll be back in an hour or so… will you be okay?"

"I keep telling you I will…" the man muttered.

"Yes, and you keep lying," Robin smirked. He went to the wardrobe where the sheets had been, because he remembered seeing something, and found an extra blanket which he threw over the bed. "Keep warm. I'll call before I come in, so keep that stupid mask off until then, alright? It can't be good for the fever…"

After letting the Titans know that he had promised to volunteer for a bit, Robin headed back, now with pillows and more extra blankets as well as a full bag of groceries.

He couldn't really explain to himself why he didn't just tell his team about Slade… he didn't have to tell them where the man _was_, after all, so he wouldn't be breaking any trusts… besides, Slade had saved _their_lives as well, and, even though they had been through a lot in the past, he thought that maybe even Beast Boy, who still grieved Terra, would understand.

Robin made a face. _Maybe __not __BB._If he was honest about it all, Slade had always felt like _his_ table, though… it was _his_ job to deal with him, his _responsibility_. And even though he wanted his team there as back-up, if only to consult them, he couldn't bring himself to it. He had seen Raven the day before and even though she was happy, her powers were also very drained, so he couldn't count on magic to help here, if everything went south… on the other hand… how much fight could a half-dead Slade put up, really?

He called out as he promised and waited for an affirmative grunt before he entered the bedroom.

"I'm back!"

"I'm delirious with happiness…" Slade growled.

"No, that would be the fever," the teen smirked. "Any better? Any worse?"

"Same I think," the man shrugged faintly.

"Alright…" Robin put the large bag with pillows and blankets down on the side of the bed Slade wasn't occupying. "I'm just going to put some food in the fridge… are you hungry? Thirsty? Did you finish the sandwiches?"

"I did, so no," Slade said. Robin paused in case the man would say anything more, but he didn't.

"Okay, be right back."

When the hero returned he felt silly just standing around, so he sat down next to the man on the bed. His patient glared at him.

"Soo… Slade, help me out here. Tell me what you need, or what you think you need, alright? I'm worried, and I _am_ going to call a doctor soon if you don't get better… is there any way to know if your powers are gone or not?"

"They're not," Slade claimed stubbornly.

"Fine, but how do we deal with the fever until they come back?" Robin asked, hoping for some ideas.

"Beats me. Beside a bout of weakness when my powers left last time, I haven't been sick since I got them. Hurt, yes. Sick, no. I'm not liking to be reminded."

"Well, we mere mortals _do_ get sick from time to time… I can relate…" Robin said with a small, friendly smile. "I want to look at the wound, though…"

"Do you think that would help? Did you go to med-school while you were away?" the man snorted. A glance at the hero's annoyed expression made him sigh, though. "Fine. Go ahead. You just want to get your hands under my blanket."

"Yes, you got me there…" Robin muttered and pushed the blankets aside. He unwrapped the leg as carefully as he could, without trying to touch anything _more_ of Slade's this time, and looked at the stitched up wound. "Well, it… it actually doesn't look worse than yesterday… no more redness, it's not swollen…"

"Well, that' just _one _part of me… try finding one that _is_…" the man said in an almost light, joking way.

"You obviously still have a fever, though…" Robin muttered and wrapped the leg up again. "I'll ask you one more time… is there anything you need?"

"Since you don't seem to appreciate my sense of humor; no," Slade said.

"Alright… You can reach the extra pillows if you need them, right? I'll just refill your water and let you rest for a while."

"Thank god."

"Don't be rude."

Robin got up but had not taken many steps out of the room before he heard a crash and ran back in to find a cursing Slade on the floor.

"What the hell are you doing?" Robin yelled.

"Don't you mind!" the man hissed, and, for a second, Robin felt a cold rush of fear rush through him. His darkest memories of the man recognized that tone of voice. A split second was all it took to compose himself, however.

"I _do_ mind! You shouldn't be out of bed, not without help! What were you thinking?"

"That I needed to go to the bathroom. Care to help with _that_ too?" the man growled snidely.

Robin understood that this was something the jug couldn't be used for and cursed himself for not thinking of it.

"Yes, in fact I do," he said instead, steeling himself.

"Huh… you are dirtier than I imagined… might be out of my league, there…" the man muttered and then cursed out loudly as Robin grabbed his arm to try to help him up. "Remember the ribs I used to have?" Slade asked ironically.

"Sorry…" Robin mumbled and, after a few tries, managed to get the man on his feet. Slade had kept a blanket around himself, but as it slipped Robin was reminded that the man was only wearing a jockstrap. He made a point of keeping his eyes forwards as he let the man lean on him, slowly making their way into the bathroom.

"Can you….? Err… I mean…?"

"Yes, I can manage from here," Slade said as they reached the toilet itself. "I'm weak, but I think I can handle sitting down."

Slade _was_ weak, Robin knew, because he had leaned so heavily on him that the teen's knees had almost buckled.

"Good… oh, before you do… umm…"

"If you keep stuttering, boy, I'm either going to faint or soil myself. Out with it!"

"Do you have any underwear or… or… pajamas or something I could bring you? So you can change?"

"Pajamas? Really? With pink polka-dots on them?" Slade snorted.

"Yes you can have any pair you want, as long as you tell me where they are…" Robin smirked.

"Funny. There's underwear in the closet next to the one with the towels. I'd appreciate if you hurried."

"I will," Robin promised and left Slade to lean against the wall. A moment later he was back with a pair of black boxers and then he was told to leave.

Robin closed the bathroom door and hurried to refill Slade's water, which he had been on his way to do when the man had fallen. Not long after there was a gruff call from the bathroom and Robin went in, half afraid of what he was going to find. It was not bad, though, Slade was on his feet again, but leaning against the sink, sweat drops covered his neck and chest and his arms were shaking from the strain of holding himself up. Robin hurried to his side and, somehow, they managed to get back to the bed.

Robin quietly rearranged the pillows, adding some of the new ones so Slade could sleep comfortably while half sitting up, making it easier for him to breathe, the teen hoped. He soaked a towel in cold water again and wiped the man off quickly. He then got another one and placed it by the bed.

"Keep that on your forehead when I leave, alright? I think it will feel good."

"Are you leaving soon?" the man asked, sounding hopeful.

"I'm not sure I should…" the teen said, but then his decision was made for him, as his communicator beeped.

"Robin, trouble!" Cyborg called out as the teen answered. "The alarms at the centre malls have gone off… _all_ of them!"

"I'll be right there!" Robin said. "I'm ten minutes away. See you there."

"Guess I was saved by the bell…" Slade chuckled quietly to himself.

"If you feel worse, call me," Robin shouted over his shoulder. "I'll be back as soon as I can!"

* * *

He wasn't able to until almost three hours later, however. As he entered the hallway where the bedroom was he called out.

"Slade! I'm back! Put your mask back on if it's not!"

He waited for a moment.

"Slade?"

He waited for a bit more.

"Slade! I'm going to come in there in ten seconds! Ten! Nine!"

When he reached 'one' he still hadn't gotten an answer, so he took a deep breath and opened the door.

Slade was still on the bed, under the covers. The first thing Robin noticed was that the man was unmasked. The front half of the mask was instead laying on his stomach, one of the man's hands resting on it like getting ready to put it back on. The other hand was loosely curled around an empty water glass.

"Slade?" Robin called out again, worriedly, but the man didn't stir. "Slade?" Robin touched the man's uninjured leg and shook him a little, but he still didn't react. The man's face was pale, almost white, with only two splotches of red on his cheeks from the fever.

Robin was surprised at seeing the white hair, damp with sweat, and the unshaven face with the goatee-like short beard. The eye-patch was, strangely enough, less surprising. He already knew that the man was missing an eye, although who the hell wore an eye patch now-a-days? Slade, obviously.

The hero came up to the headboard and shook the man's shoulder.

"Slade… wake up. You're freaking me out…" He grabbed the still damp towel and wiped the man's face with it. He pressed his fingers to the man's neck and panicked when he at first couldn't find a pulse. He pulled his gloves off and tried again. This time he felt a beat, and, seconds later, another one. He put his other hand in front of the villain's mouth to feel if he was breathing, but wasn't sure, so he lowered his face down instead. Now he could hear a very slow, but steady, breathing, feeling the air against his cheek, and, keeping his fingers on the man's pulse point he tried to estimate the man's breathing and heart-rate. Both were much slower than normal… Robin wasn't an expert, but he didn't think an average human being could live like this, but, on the other hand, Slade wasn't exactly average.

As he was about to withdraw, the man's lips moved against his skin, only a fraction, but Robin gasped and jumped back.

"Can't… sleep… without… you…. molesting… me?" the man breathed weakly.

"I was checking your breathing," Robin snorted softly, just so glad to hear the man's voice.

"… mask…"

"I didn't take it off, _you_ did… and you didn't answer when I called out…" Robin explained. For some reason he really didn't want the man to think that he had tricked him.

Slade seemed to sense the truth in Robin's words, and gave a single, slow nod.

The teen then noticed that the back part of the mask was still cradling the man's head. He carefully pulled it away.

"Better?" he asked, but didn't get more than an unreadable look. "I'll… I'll go cool this down…" he mumbled and fled to the bathroom to re-wet the towel.

Judging by the sigh, Slade at least appreciated the feeling of something cool on his forehead, and Robin was soon back, with a new towel, to give him another wipe-down. He then helped the man to take a few more fever-reducers and drink some water, all in silence.

"… you… go…" Slade muttered after Robin had been sitting on the other side of the bed for a while.

"No, I'm staying," the teen said firmly. "I won't leave you like this unless I really have to… please let me call a doctor?"

"No."

"But…"

"No."

"I still will if you get worse…" Robin muttered sullenly. "I won't allow you to die on my watch, you bastard…"

The man made a noise which could have been a weak chuckle.

Robin stayed all night, forcing the man to drink regularly and changing the cool towel. As dawn drew near Robin's head started to sink down on his chest, where he sat on the bed. He hadn't had a good night's sleep since before Raven's birthday, with all the trouble that had caused, and it was starting to really take its toll. Before he knew it, he was asleep.

Robin woke up in a very compromising position; tight against Slade's side, with a hand on the man's lower stomach, his fingertips more than brushing the waistband of his enemy's underwear, and Slade's arm curled around him, the man's hand on his hip. When Robin opened his eyes that hand slid down and cupped his ass.

"Wha-!" Robin yelped and more or less jumped away from the man. "Don't!" he hissed, before calming down when he saw the man's sleepy expression. "Oh… well…"

"What?" Slade asked in a raspy voice.

"Um… nothing… I … I fell asleep, and… and… you were asleep and… things…. things were touched."

"If you don't want you things touched, don't get into bed with me," the man smirked.

"I hear you are feeling better?" Robin asked dryly.

"I'm fine. Get out now," the man growled.

"Ah, so you are in horrible pain and close to death, because that's what 'fine' obviously means in your language…" the teen snorted, not one to be fooled twice.

"Whatever. I'm taking a shower," the man said, swung his legs over the side of the bed, stood up, and then sat down again just as fast.

"I think that's your body's way of telling you that you need more rest," Robin said, trying to hide a smirk, even though he was facing the man's back. He saw Slade's shoulder tense and then, uncharacteristically, slump a little.

"I want a shower."

Robin swallowed. Without actually doing so, of course, he thought the man had just asked him for help.

"Well, maybe it will make you feel better…" the teen said hesitantly, not quite sure what to do next.

"Just help me into the bathroom…" Slade suggested, and Robin got on his feet immediately, letting the man use him as a crutch.

Slade had sounded much better, but he was still leaning on him heavily and could just barely walk.

"You don't feel so ho- _warm_ anymore… seems like the fever have gone down," Robin said enthusiastically. "Now you probably just need to build your strength up!"

"Yes, nurse Robin…" the man snorted.

"But your leg…. Better not get that wet… do you think you can manage to stand here for a while?" the teen asked, having led the man to the wall by the shower.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine," Slade drawled.

"Maybe you should sit dow-"

"I'm fine!"

"Alright, but don't blame me if you fall and crack your head open on the tiles…" Robin muttered. "I'll just go and look for some things…"

He returned a few minutes later, to see that Slade had managed to stay standing.

"I'll tape this piece of plastic bag over the wound, that should keep it dry," Robin explained and sank down on his knees in front of the man. He kept busy with the plastic and a roll of surgical tape he had brought medical cabinet in the Tower, and when he was done he looked up proudly. The smirk on Slade's face, though, told hem the man cared little about the hero's ingenuity. Robin interpreted it in a whole other way.

"Don't grin like that!" he said and shot to his feet.

"Like what?" the man said innocently.

"Don't act like you don't know!" Robin hissed.

"I really have no clue…" the man claimed. "Because… oh, you didn't think about _that_, did you, Robin? You little pervert… now get back down on the floor and help me step out of these…" the man said and began to pull down his underwear.

"Wait! Don't-" Robin began, feeling panic rise again.

"You didn't expect me to take a shower _dressed_, did you?" the man chuckled. "Besides, I have nothing to be ashamed about," he said and made the underwear drop to the ground.

"Wrong. You have _plenty_ to be ashamed about, Slade," Robin growled.

"Well, that's _one _way to see it, I suppose… now, are you going to get down and help me or are you going to stare at my cock?"

Robin quickly dropped to one knee and freed Slade's feet from his only piece of clothing.

"For your information," the teen said between his teeth, "I was talking about your _deeds_, not your _body_."

"Oh… and here I thought you had forgotten all about me being a villain…" the man smirked and then wobbled. Cursing Slade steadied himself against the wall with one hand.

"I think you better take that shower now before you pass out…" Robin said seriously. "I'll be right outside if-"

"No."

"Huh?" Robin blinked behind his mask. The man was never happier than when he left, after all.

"You will stay. With me. In the shower," the man ordered more than asked.

"Don't think so. Let's go back to bed," Robin said firmly.

"Lovely words… but not just yet…" Slade snorted softly, reached out with a hand and turned on the water, before, slowly, shuffling under the spray, sighing in bliss as the hot stream met his skin. Robin saw the muscles in the man's legs shaking with the effort of keeping himself up, and with the water the walls started to get too slippery for any real support. It was only a matter of time before the man would fall and probably hurt himself even more in the process.

"Damn you!" Robin growled and pulled his tunic over his head. After kicking his boots off, he hesitated about his tights, but then decided that he had seen Slade in his underwear, so it shouldn't give the man any ammo. Besides, if he needed to leave fast, he could go commando. He stepped into the shower at the moment Slade slipped, and Robin winced as the man's weight suddenly rested on him.

"You're… heavy…" the hero groaned.

"Get used to it…"

"Huh? Just… hold onto the shower for a while, okay?" Robin said, his hands, which were trying to find a way to support Slade without hurting him, slipped on the man's wet skin. Robin realized that this was not the clinical hospital-shower assistance he had hoped for, and that it was getting obscenely out of hand quickly. Slade, however, thankfully managed to find his footing a moment later, and Robin glared up at him.

"Just so you'll know; no five-minute conditioner for you today. Just wash already so we can get out of here."

"It will go faster if you help," the man told him and handed him a bottle of liquid soap.

"Trigon must have won…" Robin mumbled, "…because this is _not_ my idea of victory…"

"Well, in that case you have a rather limited mind… let's work on that," the man chuckled and started to shampoo his own hair.

The hero sighed and began to rub in the soap into the man's skin. He had to admit that it was needed: the rub-downs had only taken care of some of the grime from the fight and the man had been drenched in sweat since before Robin had found him. There was even blood left on his skin. Robin moved around the man and found that his back, which the teen had been unable to reach with his cloth, was even worse off. With all rights the man should stink up the place, but, to Robin, he didn't. There was a musk in the air, clearly, but comparing to the smell or Beast Boy's socks for example, Slade was smelling of roses.

"Tell me if it hurts anywhere," he said as he started to scrub with his bare hands. Apparently Slade wasn't a man who enjoyed sponges, at least Robin hadn't been able to find one.

"It's quite the opposite, trust me," the man said. He had been rinsing his hair under the spray and now just stood still, hands on the wall. Slade turned a little towards him, so Robin got a glimpse of what he meant. "Again, it's involuntary. Mostly."

"Fully," Robin snapped. "Fully, or I'm out of here." He kept his eyes firmly on the wide back, which wasn't hard as it rather filled his field of vision completely. He had made the mistake of glancing down on the firm, tight ass, watching soapsuds slid over it and, some, into the crack, but had snapped his attention back as soon as he had noticed what he was doing… because it was _not_ okay. He could admit that Slade was a handsome man… well built, even attractive, but he could _not _have any sexual feelings for his worst enemy! It just wasn't done.

"Ah, that limited mind again…" Slade turned around to face him, quicker than Robin expected, knowing his condition. "You seem to have an involuntary situation going on yourself…"

Robin gasped and looked down. He wasn't fully hard, thank god, but there was clear interest there, and the water had made his white briefs cling to his skin, mostly transparent and leaving very little to the imagination. He was so busy being mortified that he didn't notice the man's hand coming up to his face, his thumb brushing at something. When he felt the touch, Robin thought it was a lock of hair, his wet tresses were plastered to his head coming down over his eyes, after all, but then something slipped off his face. Robin gasped and clamped his hands to his eyes. His mask! He hadn't exchanged it in too long, and the glue must have started to give. A good soak of hot water was all it needed to slip and now, with the help of Slade, it was gone, somewhere on the floor.

The villain took hold of his wrists as to pry away the hands shielding Robin's identity, but only held still for now, demonstrating that he could do it, if he wanted to.

"Why did you decide to save me if I'm so vile to you?" Slade then asked, almost softly.

"You saved-"

"Yes, but you could have called an ambulance… or the police… or at least your team…" the man pointed out.

"I… I guess it's about what we learned… the lesson…"

"The lesson? The only moral I seem to remember is me telling you to never make a deal with an inter-dimensional demon without a little protection…"

"The lesson _I_ learned," Robin snorted, "was hope. To keep hoping. When you didn't trick me down there, and especially when you came back and fought Trigon with us…. I felt hopeful that… that maybe you were more than an evil shell… that you were human."

"I _knew _you liked to see me vulnerable…" the man growled, and Robin almost peeked up from his hands in fright.

"No. I didn't enjoy seeing you hurt, I don't enjoy seeing _anyone_ hurt! …Unless I'm fighting them at the moment…" Robin amended. "But, yeah, it was nice to see that you were human and not some… robot."

"You thought I was a robot?"

"Yeah, well, I knew that slade-bot-look-alike wasn't you, but you didn't exactly seem very human."

"Thank you."

"It wasn't a compliment. I want my mask back."

"No." Slade's grip around his wrists tightened and only now did Robin realize that the man wasn't leaning on him, or had stumbled, since he had turned around.

"How… how much better do you _really_ feel?" he asked.

"I told you. I'm fine," the man purred.

"But… no… for how long?"

"Since I woke up."

"You… you _tricked _me?"

"No, no, that's something a bad person would do," Slade mockingly gasped. "Oh, right. Yes, I tricked you."

"Let me go," Robin said coldly.

"No. I really _was _sick, Robin. Badly hurt. If not for you, I might not have made it, at least not recovered this quickly… it forced me to trust you, though, and I don't like that sort of thing… so it's your turn to trust me."

"I don't!"

"There's not even a little glimmer of that hope left? That I won't betray you?" the man asked. His voice wasn't teasing; it was dark and serious, sending visible shivers through the teen's body.

"I…"

"Trust me, Robin… look at me."

"You're not giving me a choice!" the teen hissed.

"Neither were you."

Robin knew that the man could pull away his hands at any moment, He could still keep his eyes closed, of course, but that wouldn't do much good. If the man decided not to make a move they would still stand here under the slowly cooling water for god knew how long. Slade was stubborn to a fault, Robin knew, and so, of course, was he.

He took a deep breath.

"It's not… it's not only about me…"

"I know who you are protecting. I guess you have to trust me with their lives as well," the man said.

"I… I don't know if I can…" the teen said between clenched teeth.

Slade's grip around his wrists changed as he let one hand go. Robin almost made the mistake of raising his head in surprise, but then he gasped as the free hand curled around his back, pulling them flush against each other.

"It's a pity… because I had planned to ask for your trust in a _lot_ of things…" The man's hand traveled lower, cupping his ass, reminding Robin that the first time probably hadn't been the accident Slade had claimed. Robin felt the man's length pressing against his lower stomach, still firm and growing harder. He felt his own body responding, but kept his hands over his face still.

"We… we can't…" he mumbled, feeling his cheeks color and his heart race.

"Just ask yourself… do you want me to kiss you?" the man purred. His other hand had let go of the firm grip now as well, the fingers travelling up and down the teen's arm leisurely.

"…"

"What was that?" Slade asked, a hint of teasing back in his voice.

"… es." Robin swallowed. "Yes. Yes I do."

"Your hands are in the way..."

Robin's body shuddered in something half way between a sob and a chuckle as he finally gave in and, leaning into the man, lowered his hands.

The smile on the man's face was triumphant, Robin saw, before meeting his single, grey eye. The teen tried to draw himself up a little, matching the stare, acting assertive, but the hand on his neck made his steely resolve crack and a small gasp escape.

One moment the man was smirking, and the next those lips covered his own. Robin had never been kissed before, not in passion, and he tried to pull back a little, regain some sort of control. Instead he was pushed against the tiled wall while the man plundered his mouth, stealing every ounce of breath away.

Robin felt his wet, heavy underwear being pushed down over his hips and then fall to his feet.

"Mmmhhh… Slade… Slade… wait…" he gasped, turning his face away. The man just started kissing his neck instead, not giving any sign that he was listening. Quite the opposite, Robin found himself being half carried, half pulled, out of the shower and then out of the bathroom.

"Stop… stop it… I… I didn't even know you… you liked me…!" the teen tried to explain.

"Yes, you've always been a bit thick. On some level, even your _team_ knew I was flirting with you, and you never noticed?" the man chuckled.

Robin gave the man a glare, his eyes sliding over his body by accident and then he frowned.

"No, and further more I can't believe I didn't notice that the bruises were gone…" he muttered.

"I think you were too occupied with the bandaging…" Slade smirked, "And speaking about that…" the man stood up and ripped the plastic off, before unwinding the gauze. The leg was perfectly unblemished underneath, even the sutures were falling away, pushed out by the body. "There… where were we…?" the man asked, leering down at the teen who was still on the bed, gaping at the healed leg.

"I think I was on my way home," Robin said, sitting up.

"Then change your mind…" the man pushed him back, not violently, Robin still felt like he could get away if he wanted to, but something told him that was a foolish illusion. Slade hovered above him, on his hands and knees, and lowered himself down even further to kiss the teen again.

Robin pushed at Slade's chest.

"We don't even really know each other! I'm not going to have sex with you, not now!" he couldn't stop the man from kissing his neck again, however, or half crushing him under two hundred and twenty-five pounds of muscle.

"Have you never just wanted to celebrate that you were alive?" the man chuckled against his ear, and Robin gasped, his hips jerking up a little. "Mmm…. yes, you do…. I can feel it. Stay, Robin… stay…"

"It's…. just wrong…" the teen half growled, half moaned, because the man was doing some amazing things to his ear.

"What's so wrong about a little wrong…?" the man smirked. "We're not hurting anyone, are we? We're just… enjoying… ourselves…" with every word the man kissed lower on the teen's body and then reached a painfully taut nipple.

"Slade!" Robin cried out in a rather incredulous tone of voice, like the man had slapped his ass in public. "I… I… ahhhh… I want this to _mean_ something…" he objected, trying to make the man understand.

"It does. It literally means the world. Remember that place? We saved it a few days ago?"

"But-"

"What are you so afraid off?" Slade taunted him. "You're not a fair maiden, facing the risk of being shunned by society… and I'm not going to knock you up," the man promised sincerely.

"Well, maybe I think it's a big deal, alright?" Robin growled.

"Ah… you _are_ a fair maiden… it's your first time."

"Of course it is!" the teen snorted.

"Oh, come on, how could I be sure? Five teens living together? You being the idol of the entire city…" Slade said calmly. He didn't pull away and between words he still teased the teen's skin with kisses and licks.

"Yeah, well…" Robin lowered his eyes a little. "…I haven't…. so…."

"I'd love to do the honors."

"I'm sure you would!" the Titan snorted, but the man seemed strangely sincere.

"I'll take good care of you… I owe you that much…"

"I… I don't know…" the teen was balancing on a fence between what his mind and his body wanted.

"Then stop me," the man challenged him and kissed him again.

But Robin couldn't.

His nails dug into the man's shoulder as Slade entered him. There was pain, but more a pinch than the tearing one Robin had expected, and, as soon as he realized this, he relaxed more and the pain was gone altogether.

The man really had taken it slow, driving the teen half mad with desire along the way, making this feeling of being stretched and filled seem like an amazing goal after a long journey. Slade let him get used to it all for a while, still moving slowly, but then Robin's body somehow signaled to the man that is was ready, and he sped up.

"Good…. God…." Robin gasped, clinging to the man with both legs and arms, like he was afraid of being thrown off the ride of his life… which was a rather fitting analogy, he had to admit. Slade's hand was stroking him, matching the thrusts, and if Trigon had repapered at that moment, in that very room, Robin wouldn't have noticed it.

It was early in the evening when they both finally had to admit that they had had enough, and Robin fell asleep again, for the second night in the row, in Slade's bed.

He woke up much like he had the day before and slowly extracted himself from the arm that was curled half way around him.

"… where are you going?" a gruff, sleep ridden voice asked.

"Bathroom." The answer was apparently acceptable, because there were no objections.

Robin did his business and then spotted his clothes on the counter where he had put them the day before. His underwear was still in a pile on the shower floor and more than a little damp. Robin wrung them out and then spotted his mask. He picked it up and sighed.

When he walked out of the bathroom he was fully dressed, sans underwear, the mask clinging to his face by a prayer.

"You're leaving?" Slade asked, sitting up on the edge of the bed.

"My team must be frantic by now…" Robin said apologetically.

"You still think this was a bad idea, don't you?" The man's voice wasn't accusing, only stating a fact.

Robin stopped for a moment on the way to the door and then turned to the man.

"Yes. I do."

"I guess my charm has limits," the man shrugged.

Robin chuckled and shook his head.

"A few days ago, I hated you. Feared you. Didn't trust you enough to even blink around you… and now we're lovers? I didn't think straight last night, no pun intended, but… we both know this is insane, right?"

"Would you like me to leave the city?" the man asked, standing up in all his glory, still apparently thinking, rightly so, Robin had to admit, that he had nothing to be ashamed of. Nothing physical.

"That depends… would you like to get to know me?" Robin asked straightforwardly. "Not in bed, but out of it?"

"I'm going to counter with the same question," the man said stubbornly.

Robin smirked a little.

"I think I have been obsessing over you for too long to say no," he admitted.

"Good."

"You won't hurt my friends or commit any crimes," Robin warned the man.

"I'll see what I can do."

"I mean it."

"Me too."

"Fine." Robin took a few more steps towards the bedroom door. "I need some time to think… a few days…"

"I don't mind. Are you planning to tell your team?"

"No. Not yet."

"Then I have a suggestion for you…" the man told him, and Robin looked back over his shoulder again.

"What?"

"Try to hide that limp."

Robin knew that he _was_ glad that Slade had survived, but at that moment he just didn't feel it that strongly.

_The End._

A/N: Kawaii-Kuro wanted a story where one of them was wounded and saved by the other, and I don't know where "The End" came from, but… just a random plot-bunny bite, I assume…

And wow, this really ran away with me… aimed for 8-10 pages and it is almost 19… Hope they were ENJOYABLE 19 pages, at least, so I didn't make you suffer longer than necessary… ;)


	126. 21

A/N Edit note: the damn "words mash together bug" is still going on, but hopefully I found all the places this time… if not, tell me!

A/N: Happy B-day **NaunetElvinaAmunet**! (November 27).

As she turns 21 today she wanted a drabble about what that means in the U.S… none of us are much into that kinda stuff, but it's funnier to write about it than to experience it… especially the day after.. .;) So here it is… prepare for OOC-ness…

Also Slade/Red X/ Robin and smut…

* * *

**21 **

"Happy birthday, kid!"

Robin had to admit that he jumped a bit as the skull mask appeared right in front of him on what he had thought was a quiet and empty roof. After the first surprise, however, the young man relaxed. Red X was not dangerous unless you tried to stop him; if so he could be quite a vicious fighter, and Robin hadn't been trying to be in his way… actually it was more or less the other way around. There was _one_ thing that was a bit troubling, though…

"How did you know it was my birthday?" he asked as the slightly older male leaned against a vent.

"Ah, I have my ways… twenty-one, huh? Quite a biggie… so how are you gonna celebrate it?"

"How. Did. You. _Know_?" Robin repeated, because now he really needed to find where, or who, the leak was.

"Fine, I saw the I.D. in your wallet once," the thief sighed, holding up his hands. "I'm not trying to annoy you here, little birdie…"

"I only have a wallet when I'm… oh." Robins' voice trailed off, because he _did_ have a wallet with an ID, which, correctly, stated that today indeed was his twenty-first birthday… but it also had the name "Richard Grayson" on it and he only used it when he was in civilian clothes… which meant…

"Yeah, I know who you are," the thief shrugged.

"H… how did you find out?" Robin asked, a bit shaken. Not even his _friends _knew his real name after all.

"Slade pointed you out to me."

Robin sat down on a low wall behind him. Hard.

"Oh my god, you should see your face, it's amazing!" Red snickered. "Well... more amazing than usual…" he added in a low, soft tone which made Robin blink behind his mask.

"I agree."

The dark voice from the shadows had Robin leap to his feat and draw his bo-staff. Red might not have triggered this reaction, but _Slade_ damn well did. The man was dangerous no matter what.

"I come, as they say, in peace," the mercenary chuckled as he stepped out of the dark, his hands held up at shoulder-level, showing that they were empty. Not that that mattered. Slade without any kind of weapon was still deadly, and Robin knew better than to lower his staff.

"Explain," he snapped instead, glancing at Red X who, he was sure, was part of this as well.

"Well, we heard rumors that you were leaving-" the thief shrugged.

"There are no such rumors!" Robin bit back. There _couldn't_ be. Yes, he had been thinking of going solo for a while, scouting out a few possible locations, but he hadn't told a soul.

"Fine… so we _know _you are leaving. We also know it's your birthday… so we decided to bury the hatchet for tonight, take you out, and celebrate it!"

"You… what?"

"You spend every birthday moping about on a roof, Robin. I can't say I'm much of a party-person, but even _I_ find that depressing…" Slade droned.

"I'm not moping! I'm contemplating!" Robin defended himself. The truth was that he had put this day aside for reflecting on his life and sometimes, yes, it tended to be a bit brooding… He knew that if he only told the Titans what day it was, he would get the party of a life-time, but… something had always held him back. He had never told them _anything_ personal, anything that could be connected to his real identity… and it wasn't because he didn't feel he could trust them, it just felt… _better _that way. He didn't want to admit it, but he actually _liked_ to keep things to himself. Opening up made him feel uncomfortable… he didn't want to let his guard down… he probably had Bruce's personality to thank for that… And now his two biggest enemies wanted to go party with him?

"He looks like he's in shock… that's bad…" Red X said. "You shouldn't drink when you're in shock…"

"Drink?" Robin asked weakly.

"Yeah, you're twenty one! Of course there's going to be drinks!" the thief said.

"Yeah… I… err… Thank you, I guess…" Robin said, not sounding like he was sure he should express any gratitude, "but… yeah… I'm not gonna do this…"

"Wrong. You will meet us in the alley below in one hour, in civilian clothes. Bring your I.D." Slade told him gruffly.

"And if I don't?" Robin frowned and crossed his arms.

"Aw, don't be like that, kid!" Red complained. "Look, we have a truce, right? I swear we're not up to anything! And besides, we'll be in civilian clothes as well…"

"You…. you will?" Robin gaped.

"Yeah! We figured that since you're leaving anyway, what could it hurt? And you won't say anything about us if we don't say anything about you, right?"

Robin narrowed his eyes. The statement might have sounded innocent, even friendly, but the hero knew a threat when he heard it. The idea of actually seeing the faces of these two was very tempting, though… very tempting indeed…

"Fine. One hour. No weapons."

"Of course no weapons!" Red X exclaimed. "It's your night, kid…. we're going to have fun!"

Slade, Robin noticed, said nothing, so the young man glared at him until he gave a curt nod.

"Good," Robin muttered. "I warn you, though… if this is a trap of any kind…"

"It's not! Who the hell made you this suspicious?"

"You two did. Anyway, if this is a trap, it will get very painful for you, got it?"

"Yeah, got it," Red sighed. "Make sure you change your mood when you change your clothes, alright? And dress sexy!"

"I'll dress in whatever I find in the wardrobe…" Robin snorted, which, for some reason, made Slade chuckle.

"Yes. You make sure you do that…" the man purred.

Robin hurried home, a horrible suspicion growing inside him.

"You got to be kidding me!" The young man was standing in his room, staring into his wardrobe. He didn't recognize _any _of the clothes, and some of it had sequins! Robin swore, slammed the door shut and headed into the bathroom for a quick shower. Was the chance of finding out who the others were really worth this? Unfortunately the answer was 'yes'.

After pulling some clothes out on the bed, dressed in only silk boxer briefs which he had _not_ owned before tonight, Robin discovered that things might not be so bad after all. Not all of the clothes seemed outrageous, after all. As long as he didn't wake up tomorrow finding his own boxers strewn all over Jump City, he might be able to forgive the villains for this little prank. He sorted through the trousers first. There seemed to be a lot of leather going on, and Robin dismissed all of those, going for a pair of snug, black jeans, until… the birthday boy's eyes suddenly fell on a pair of trousers he knew he at least had to try on. They were leather, yes, which, according to Robin, was a bit… well… not in the best of taste, perhaps… but this pair called to him. They were black and done in a patch-work technique, with dark red thick thread holding the sharp, uneven pieces of leather together. It was the color-combination as well as the somewhat tattered bad-boy look that attracted him. Dressing up for a party usually meant a tux to Robin, but that option had been taken away… so why not dress 'down' instead? He slipped into the pants and they fit embarrassingly well, riding low on his hips, clinging on like they belonged there. Not one to argue with clothes, Robin decided to keep them and went in search of a top. This time he knew what he was looking for… with his usual uniform he didn't really show off his chest and abs, and, as those areas had really come into their own in the recent years, he wouldn't mind letting people discover this. Sure, he still was shorter than Red X by half a head or so, but Robin was rather sure he could out-bench press him…

He found the perfect top after a while, black like the pants, tight with half long sleeves but ripped at the bottom so it showed off a bit of his abs. A bit slutty perhaps, but if he was doing this, he might as well go all the way. Well… not _all_ the way…

Robin snorted as he found that there had been an alternative to the pants; a short pleated skirt.

"Not tonight, guys…" he chuckled and threw it back into the wardrobe. After pulling on a pair of boots, these also fitting him perfectly, he just ran his fingers through his now mostly dry hair. He had been letting it grow out, and although it couldn't really be called 'long' yet, it was curling around his neck. He left it as it was, without any products. He didn't think anyone would recognize him like this, but he didn't want to tempt destiny by styling it like he usually did… besides, this gave him a tousled, just-shagged look which matched the rest of his outfit perfectly. Finally he took a big, deep breath, snuck out of the Tower and into the city.

"We know you're there, Robin, don't be shy!" the voice of a lanky but still well built young man said. Robin had hung back in the shadows because he just wasn't sure it was really them. The body-types matched well enough, but however he had imagined Slade to look, white hair and a short beard had not been part of the picture. Not that the man looked disappointing in any way, oh no, now Robin could see where all the greater-than-you-attitude came from… it wasn't boasting; Slade had built-in authority and even in dark jeans and a tight white t-shirt, he oozed of it. Robin's eyes snapped away from that chest, guiltily, to focus on Red X. The surprise was less here; copper hair, longer than Robin's and probably dyed, although he had the green eyes to match that color. The first thing Robin noticed apart from the thief's eyes was the wide, smiling mouth and deep dimples. The hero suddenly decided that some people shouldn't be allowed to wear full masks.

Again Robin dragged his mind away from where it really wanted to go, and stepped out into the light from the street lamps.

"Oh, yeah, nice pick!" Red grinned. "You look hot, kid! Aw, but I owe Slade a buck… I thought the skirt for sure…"

"Yeah, right…" Robin snorted, and, horribly enough, felt himself blush a little. "So… umm… what now?"

"Now we party!" Red grinned. "First stop is right over there!"

Robin looked the way the thief was pointing and saw one of Jumps many obscure clubs.

"That's a gay club…" the hero pointed out.

"Funny you should know that…" Red smirked.

"Let's just say we are supportive of your lifestyle. _Very_ supportive," Slade smirked in turn.

Robin barely had time to find his breath after seeing that expression on the man's face for the first time before he was being dragged inside.

"Let's order some drinks!" Red yelled over the noise.

"Go find some seats, the first round's on me!" Robin yelled back, because he had just spotted the bar.

"Wow, I was gonna suggest body shots once you were sloshed enough, but great!" the redhead grinned.

In the mean while Slade had chosen where he wanted to sit, a booth in the back, and made the occupants leave. Red joined him and a little while later, Robin too, carrying a tray of shots in different colors.

"Well, happy twenty-one, kid!" Red said and raised his glass. Robin took a glass with blood-red contents and nodded.

"To being old enough to poison your body and do stupid shit legally…" he droned.

"Let's see about that 'stupid shit' later, shall we?" Slade smirked and grabbed a bright green shot.

"Hear-hear!" Red laughed. "Three-two-one-go!"

Robin slammed the empty glass down on the table with the others and grinned. It might be a fun night after all.

"I'll go get a second round!" Red X said as they had finished the colorful tray. "What'ya want?"

"Sex on the beach," Robin leered. "With an umbrella."

"When you can have it with me? Weird. But seriously, I don't think that come with umbrellas…" Red said uncertainly.

"Only with sand in uncomfortable places…" Slade nodded wisely.

"It should! It's the beach!" Robin insisted. "If I'm gonna have drinks I want the _fun_ ones! With umbrellas!"

"One umbrella-drink coming up!" Red decided.

"Do they have crazy-straws?"

"It's a bar and you're twenty-one," Slade pointed out.

Robin focused on him, eyebrows raised questioningly.

"So? What's your point?"

"Let's just say that if you want something to suck I have another suggestion…" the man leered.

"Don't do anything naughty until I come back!" Red told them and dashed off.

"Oh... you do, do you?" Robin grinned and leaned a little closer to the man. "I can think of something too… haven't seen one in ages, though… I'd love to suck one… licking that big, red head... the taste just exploding in my mouth…"

"I think I have one big enough for you…" Slade purred.

"Mmm… I like them big… they last longer…" Robin smiled, his eyes half lidded in apparent pleasure.

"What did I miss?" the thief panted as he slammed three new drinks down on the table.

"Nothin'… we were just talking about lollipops…" Robin shrugged and reached for his desired umbrella-drink.

"We were?" Slade asked, looking disappointed.

"What? What did _you_ think we were talking about?" Robin smirked.

"Popsicles."

"Sure you were…" the birthday boy grinned and sipped his drink.

"So, Rob, what do ya think of the place?" Red asked as he slipped in next to the dark-haired Titan.

"Not bad I guess… but I don't go out much…"

"I know… all work and no play… just like Slade… you two are the hottest and most boring people I know… well, boring outside of work, of course," Red added.

"Um… yeah… thanks…" Robin squirmed, not sure how to react as no one had called him 'hot' to his face before… or 'boring'. He needed some distraction before he made a fool of himself.

"I'm gonna go dance!" he said, drained his glass and stood up, surprising not only his 'friends' but himself as well.

"Sounds great!" Red said and stood up as well. "Slade?"

"I'll sit this one out…" the man said dryly.

"Your loss," the thief said and dragged Robin away.

Dancing was really fun, the hero discovered. Especially as Red decided to act like a complete fool for the first few minutes, making Robin laugh and relax, feeling less self-conscious. A few songs later the thief excused himself to go 'make room for more drinks' as he put it. Robin continued dancing, but as he was suddenly alone, he felt the atmosphere change a little. People were rubbing up against him, he felt hands groping him and once even lips on his neck. It was exciting, but also a little scary…. he couldn't see the others clearly in the flashing lights and even though he pushed a few hands away, they were soon back again. He had just begun feeling too crowded when a man waded through the crowd like an icebreaker, scattering even the insistent mob around Robin.

"Hey, we're dancing here!" one yelled over the music.

"He's with me," Slade rumbled, his voice somehow not drowned by the noise, and pulled a slightly disoriented but grateful Robin close.

"Thanks…" Robin mouthed as he was being pushed against Slade in the crowd.

"Red warned me. He couldn't get through your little… entourage… Should we go back?"

"No," Robin grinned. "I want to dance with _you_ now!"

"I'm not much of a dancer," the man snorted.

"We'll see about that…" the birthday boy smirked. He felt a thrill as he placed his hands on the man's hips, guiding the way they moved and grinded against each other. He couldn't believe that he was actually _touching_ the man, and this intimately too. It was so dangerous and so exciting that Robin just couldn't stop. When he dared to glance up at Slade's face the grin he saw there was feral, hungry, and another jolt of excitement shot up his spine.

"Hi, mind if I join you?" a voice said in his ear, and Red X molded himself against the hero's back. The thief's hands joined Robin's on Slade's hips, and began moving them, first in circles and then up and down, slowly. It was one thing to be touching the mercenary, but another to be caressing him like Red was making him do…he felt almost faint, like he was walking on a tightrope over a gorge. Well… had he not been an acrobat…

He shouldn't be thinking the things he was, Robin knew. Slade, and Red X too, were not his friends and neither were they random men at a club. They were dangerous, to different degrees, and this might still turn out to be a trap. Even so he tilted his head to the side as he felt Reds lips at his neck, and groaned as the redhead started teasing the sensitive skin there, by biting and sucking on it. As Red pulled away, Robin's head lolled back to rest on his shoulder, the hero's blue, slightly clouded eyes, meeting Slade's single grey. The birthday boy gasped as the mercenary's hand came up and caressed the side of his neck where a sore spot let him knew where Red's mark was. The hand grabbed his jaw firmly and turned his head to the other side.

"I can't have Red marking you alone…" the man's deep voice half purred, half growled. Robin moaned loudly as he felt the man's beard scratch his skin moments before hot, moist lips clamped down on his neck.

They danced for a few more songs before Red decided that he was thirsty, and feeling flushed, lightheaded and a bit embarrassed, Robin found himself back in the booth, sipping another umbrella-drink.

"It's not really a manly drink, you know," Slade smirked, downing a glass of whiskey.

"Screw manly, I'm not here to get wasted…" Robin snorted, and then started chuckling. "How 'bout you Slade… can you even _get_ wasted?"

"I can hold my own pretty well…" the man shrugged.

"That's not fair," Robin decided. "Hang on a moment…" The hero returned a little while later with a whole, unopened, bottle of vodka in his hand. He placed it in front of Slade with a thud. "Here. Chug."

"Wow, kid, are you crazy?" Red said, his green eyes wide.

Robin grinned at him.

"Aw, don't worry… Slade has this… this… thing…" he frowned. Why was finding the right words suddenly so difficult?

"I have a _thing _alright…" Slade chuckled and unscrewed the bottle cap.

"Just as long as you don't die on us…" Red frowned.

"He won't die… I promise… I just wanna see him drunk… and I want another one of these!" he added raising his now empty glass.

"My turn," Red snickered and stood up.

"With… you know… an… an… pretty colored…"

"An umbrella, yeah, got it," the thief snickered.

While Red was gone, Slade raised the bottle to his lips and, in front of a gaping Robin, emptied it like he was drinking water. He had just finished when another round of drinks was served by the thief.

"Well..?" Robin asked after a moment. "You feel anything?"

Slade blinked slowly and then smirked.

"Yes, I think that hit the spot…"

"If he's an angry drunk you're on your own…" Red snorted.

"If he's an _embarrassing_ drunk _you're_ on your own," the hero snickered.

"I'm neither… I just get a bit touchy-feely…" the man smirked and suddenly pulled an unprepared Robin onto his lap.

"Wha-?" the birthday boy had time to say before Slade cut him off.

"Remember, Robin, this is _your_ fault…" he said before grabbing the young man's ass in one hand and his neck with the other, pulling the yelping hero in close.

Robin tasted the alcohol on Slade's lips, but it wasn't unpleasant, it just added an extra burn to the already heated kiss.

"Aw, I was so sure I'd be the first to kiss him…" Robin heard Red sulk just before Slade released him.

"Have a go, I recommend it…" the man chuckled and pushed the hero towards the thief.

"Hey, you can't- mmm…" Robin forgot about objecting when he was being kissed again. Red slowly leaned back until he was lying down on the half-circle sofa in the booth, and had pulled Robin on top of him. The hero's ass stuck up in the air, and the hands caressing it did not belong to the thief.

"Molesting much?" Robin mumbled when he finally found enough sense to pull away.

"Oh, just see it as your birthday presents…" Red snickered. "We have candles too… only two, but if you blow them all wishes really come true…"

"_Your_ wishes, you mean," Robin half laughed and half snorted.

"Ah, well, that's good enough isn't it?" the thief asked innocently.

"One more round I think," Slade decided and stood up. As he passed them between the table and the sofa, he made a show of pressing his groin as close to Robin's face as possible, even stopping for a while and leering down at him.

"I'm not drunk enough to want your candle, Slade," Robin told him.

"That's what I'm going to fix now," the man smirked.

"Umbrella drink!" Robin called after him.

It was maybe half an hour later, and Robin was back in Slade's lap, sitting sideways this time, leaning back against Red, who was busy picking at the hero's already tattered t-shirt.

"It's not fair, you know…" Robin told them both. "You're hot… no hot guys should be allowed to be bad… that's just… just… wrong…"

"And why's that?" Slade wanted to know, one of his hands caressing the dark-haired youth's inner thigh. Robin spread his leather-clad legs a little with a happy sigh.

"Because it … makes it wrong… to do stuff like this with you… right?"

"We _like _it wrong… wrong is the new right," Red told him.

"If you had been good guys… we could have been doin' this for like… years!" Robin exclaimed, clearly annoyed with the universe.

"Funny thing is… good guys wouldn't get a younger man drunk and then take advantage of him all night," Slade told him.

"Good guys suck," Robin muttered.

"No, not even that…" the man chuckled deeply. "_We_ do, though… we _really_ suck…" he added.

"Let's go somewhere and prove how much we suck," Red suggested.

"You're funny… I love you guys…" Robin snickered and whooped as he was being lifted up in Slade's arms.

"Well, at least we know that a drunk Robin is an affectionate Robin!" Red snickered as he sauntered out of the club next to Slade when was still holding the hero in his arms like he weighed nothing at all. Said hero was busy running his fingers through the man's white hair, cooing softly. At Red's words, however, he looked up and chuckled.

"I'm not drunk! I'm not drunk at aaaall… where are we going?"

"To a really nice place," Slade responded.

"I like nice places… " Robin nodded in approval.

"So you're not drunk are you? How's that?" Red X snickered, now walking a bit behind the mercenary on the narrow sidewalk.

"Because… where are you? Oh, there you are…" Robin turned so he was looking over Slade's shoulder at the thief, his arm dangling over the shoulder as well. He waved a finger in the air importantly as he continued. "I'm… I'm _not_ drunk because… because I'm _sneaky_!"

"You're sneaky?" Red asked, clearly on the verge of exploding from laughter.

"SSsshhhh! It's a secret!" Robin hushed. "Can't tell them…"

"Tell them what?"

"Well… you see… they are evil bastards… well… one of them is... the other is mostly annoying… and I couldn't, like, get drunk, right…?"

"…right?" the thief smirked.

"Yeah, so… so… when I got the first… the first drinks, I told the bartender to make all… make all the drinks with… with… the colorful pretty things…"

"Umbrellas?"

"YESH! Umbrellas, how did you know? Anyway, make all the umbrella-drinks non…non… with no booze."

"That's clever," Slade admitted, and patted Robin's rump, because the birthday boy was now more or less hanging over his shoulder, as he was so intent on talking to Red.

"Thank you!" Robin exclaimed happily. "Who said that?" he added, looking confused. "Oh, well… perfect plan… so I'm not… not drunk…"

"It _would_ be a perfect plan…" Red nodded. "But Chris the bartender is a good friend of mine… Sorry, kid, but you're drunk off your ass…"

"No… no-no-no…" Robin shook his head. "I can't get drunk because I'm with Slade and Red X and they might do really, really bad things to me…"

"What if they do really, really good things to you?" the thief asked innocently.

"Think they would?" the hero sounded hopeful. Whatever he was laying on was shaking a bit, Robin noticed, but he forgot to ask about it.

"I think so… let's just enjoy ourselves, okay?"

"You… you don't think it's wrong…?" Robin said, looking troubled.

"What?" the redhead asked.

"Weeeell… they're drunk… I'll be taking advantage of them…" Robin said.

"Remember that you're drunk _too_?"

"Oh, yeah… right… so it's all good?" the hero asked.

"S' all good…" the thief assured him.

"I'm gonna take a nap now…" Robin mumbled and promptly fell asleep.

When he woke up he was sprawled on his back on a big king-sized bed and he was completely naked.

"Wooow…" he mumbled as he felt two pair of hands and lips touching his skin in rather exciting places.

"Rise and shine, kid…" a voice snickered. "Although you already are kinda _up_…"

"R-Red…?" Robin opened his eyes again, not even sure when he had closed them.

"Slade's here too."

"Slade has a beard…" Robin giggled randomly as that part of the man's body was currently tickling his chest.

"That he does," Red nodded. "You should open those lovely eyes again and see what else he has…"

Robin did and those eyes widened.

"Oh, that's big… isn't it?"

"I'd say so," the thief chuckled.

"Oh, good, I haven't seen any for real…" Robin admitted, making the other youth gape.

"What, really?"

"Oh, you know… good guys…" Robin muttered. "Oh, you have a big one too!" Robin discovered as he was sitting up, leaning on his elbows. "I think mine is thicker, though…" he said and curled his fingers around his own erection.

"Why don't you feel for yourself?" Red X suggested with a leer.

"I can touch?" Robin blinked like he had just been informed that a shark-tank was a petting-zoo.

"As much as you want," Red said generously, scooting closer.

"Slade too?"

"Yes."

"Shouldn't I at least ask?" Robin wondered, his eyes growing even bigger.

"I think he'd be alright with it, right Slade?" Red X smirked as his accomplice.

"Very," Slade rumbled, startling Robin.

"He can hear us?" the hero squeaked.

"Man… you're _really_ drunk…" Red guffawed, slurring a little bit himself.

"I don't care, I wanna touch your stuff!" Robin decided happily and reached out for Red's pride and joy first.

"Ow, careful!" Red winced as Robin turned out to be a little bit too enthusiastic.

"Sorry…" the hero hurriedly said and tried to focus a bit more on his task.

"Mmm… that's better…" the thief moaned a moment later.

"Thanks… Slade?" Robin looked back over his shoulder to the man stretched out just out of reach.

"Yes?" the mercenary smirked, clearly enjoying the show.

"Um… do you… do you wanna… umm…" Robin took a deep breath to steady himself. "You… wanna touch me? You can if you want to…?" it was more of a plea than an offer, but Slade clearly liked it that way. The man moved and pressed up against the hero's back, kissing his neck while his hands explored his body. Robin arched into the touches with a happy sigh and then focused on Red again, stroking him faster.

"Why don't you blow that candle now?" Slade suggested in his ear, and pushed on Robin's neck.

The hero found the idea interesting but struggled with getting in the right position. In the end he just turned around, laying on his side and his head now at the red-head's crotch.

"Hmm… alright… we can do it like this…" Robin heard Slade chuckle and then felt his top leg being lifted up only to be set down again over a shoulder. The hero looked down, puzzled, to see that Slade now had his face very close to-

"Oh, please!" Robin gasped.

"You first," Red chuckled and pushed his cock impatiently against the side of Robin's mouth.

"Oh, sorry," the hero blushed and licked at the tip. His award, a responding lick, was immediate. The next two minutes were just heaven.

"Drunken Robins doesn't last very long," Red X deduced.

"Shut up, Red," the bird in question moaned. "Mmm… sleep now?"

"No, I don't think so," Slade chuckled and was suddenly on top of the hero.

"But 'm tired…" Robin objected.

"That may be, but it's after midnight…"

"So?"

"So, the truce was for your birthday… and it's not your birthday anymore…"

"Robin blinked slowly up at the smirking man, trying to grasp the subject.

"So… you're not gonna be nice to me anymore?"

"I'm going to be _very_ nice… but I'm also going to fuck you."

"Can he _do_ that?" Robin asked Red, who was stroking himself as he had been left high and dry.

"Yes. It's by the rules," the thief deadpanned.

"Oh… okay…" Robin shrugged and looked back at Slade as if asking what he was waiting for.

"You should be drunk more often," the man leered and pushed the hero's knees up.

"Wait, can we do this doggy-style? I want his mouth," Red said.

"Sure, but don't blame me if he bites you," Slade shrugged and rolled Robin over. A giggling Robin.

"Red X is my chew-toy…"

"No, for the love of god, don't go there…" the redhead groaned. "No biting, Robin, just sucking, okay?"

"M'kay," Robin promised and opened his mouth obediently as soon as he had been helped up on his knees. "Wait!" he said just as the tip of Red's length was about to slip between his lips.

"What? I'm getting blue balls here!" Red groaned.

"It's just that… I'm really drunk, right?" Robin said.

"YES!"

"Oh, good…Because I'd never do anything like this sober…" the hero sighed in relief and swallowed the thief's cock whole.

"Yeeeesss….. oh, god, you have a mouth on you, kid… Slade, if you just push in, I'm gonna kill you… take it easy, okay?"

"Wouldn't want him to bite it off…" Slade chuckled and liberally covered his fingers with lubricant. "Now, be ready if he bucks…"

Robin did jump a little as one of Slade's fingers pushed into him and stared up at Red, who chuckled.

"He looks surprised… that's so sweet… maybe you should get another one in there?"

"Mmnnhhgg!" the hero said, but it might not have been an objection as he pushed back on Slade's fingers.

"No-no-no, don't get selfish again Robin… no more fingers for you until you brought me off, understood?" Red said, afraid of being left behind again.

"Mm-mm!" Robin possibly agreed, and really went to work on the thief, who appreciated it very vocally.

"MMpf!" Robin gulped as his mouth suddenly was filled. As he swallowed Red X collapsed on the bed and sighed deeply.

"Damn, kid, that was the best I ever had… did you like my present?"

"Needs… umbrella…" Robin gasped as he swallowed one last time and then wiped his mouth. "That was fun!"he added with a grin.

"Let's have some more fun, shall we?" Slade suggested and Robin whimpered as he was stretched by a third finger.

"Not… sure… this is fun…" he complained.

"I'll help with that…" Red smirked and crawled under the Titan, licking as his dwindling erection.

"Oh! Oh… yeah… thanks!" the birthday boy gasped appreciatively. "That's… mm… yeah…" the hero forgot all about the fingers until they were replaced by Slade's cock. "GOD!" he cried out, "Red, suck me harder or I'm gonna kick someone!"

That warning made Slade taka a firmer grip around the hero's hips to keep him in place.

"Just relax, Robin… you'll like it…" he purred confidently.

"Oh, yeah? Me and Red are so donna DP your ass later…" Robin growled. "See how _you _like it..."

Red X made a gargling sound, much like a laugh, and Robin bucked his hips forward just as Slade decided to make a point by pushing into him. The result made the Titan decide that it might not be all bad after all.

"Do… do that again…" he told Slade. "Oh, yes! Again! Again! Faster! Yes! YEEEES!"

"You still have problems lasting, don't ya?" Red snickered, his lips and face splattered with cum as he emerged from under the hero.

"Shut up… I'm… a beginner…" Robin growled and groaned because Slade didn't have those kinds of problems and was still fucking him hard. "God, make him stop…"

"Sorry, no can do," the thief shrugged, "Guess you just have to take it,"

"Slade! Stop! Come already!" Robin pleaded. "You're going to make me… aaaahhh!"

"Twice in a row… how about three times?" Red smirked. "Up for it, Slade?"

"No! I'll die!" Robin answered in the man's place. "I can't come again, please? I'll… god… no…no there… not… there… I-!" Just before he passed out Robin heard Slade grunt and felt the man's cock twitch and swell.

* * *

When Robin opened his eyes next it was clearly morning.

"Turn that sun off…" he whimpered and curled into the warm body next to him.

"Fuck… my head…" that body groaned.

"Pft…kids," a third one scoffed and then chuckled. Robin heard the sound of drapes closing and a blissful darkness shrouded the room.

"Oh, thank god…" he mumbled.

"Don't mention it," Slade said. "I'm going out for a while. If you are still here when I get back you are both going to pay rent… and I think you can imagine what that means."

"'m too tired to imagine it…" Red mumbled.

"Me too…" Robin agreed.

"Good," Slade said and they both could hear the leer, though none had the strength to open their eyes. "I'll be back in an hour."

As the door closed the redhead and the hero didn't stir.

"Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"Carry me out of here?"

"I can't even move…"

"Maybe if we sleep for a bit…?"

"Risky…"

"I know… still can't move…" the thief sighed.

"Same…" Robin grunted. "Remind me never to party with you again…"

"But it's _my _birthday next week!" the thief objected.

"Really…? Big number?"

"Twenty-three… guess there's nothing to celebrate, huh?" Red mumbled.

Robin stayed quiet for a while.

"You know…" he then said. "Twenty-three means you can rent a car on the island of Cyprus…?"

_The End_

A/N: today's lesson: there's always something to celebrate… preferably not with alcohol, though, if you ask me, but maybe Robin will learn _that_ lesson when Slade comes back… ;)

And wheee! The X-mas drabbles will begin soon! They will be in a separate story-collection, just like last years, so add me to your watch if you don't wanna mss them!... Or check your calendar for the 1'st of December… either way…. ;) They will be posted in the early evening on weekdays and mornings on weekends (Swedish time)…


	127. Danger Inside II

**A/N**: -accepts prize for the most unimaginative title ever- Thank you, thank you… yes, this is the long awaited sequel to the vampire story from Halloween… enjoy, but hold someone's hand, because, although it's fun in places it's also dark in places…

* * *

**Danger Inside II**

"Your young ward has been infected with a vampirism-virus and then killed his team."

It was not a line Bruce had ever thought he would hear, and the absurdity of it made it hard for him to grasp the concept. It wasn't only the message, but the _messenger_ as well that made it all surreal. The man on the screen was well known to the Dark Knight, they had even met once or twice, but Deathstroke the Terminator was not a man he expected to contact him, especially not from_ inside_ Titans Tower, but the man on the screen was definitely him.

"I… what?"

"And he's gay."

"I… what?" Bruce repeated.

"I thought I'd give you the extremely bad news first and then fill you in on some other surprises… might lessen the blow. Oh, and he and I have been in a relationship for two months. A sexual one."

"Wait… wait… you…" Bruce took a deep breath and tried to look at this as an outsider. If the man had been telling him of someone else, what would he focus on? "The other Titans are _dead_?"

"Yes."

"_Robin_ killed them? Are you_ sure_?"

"I have footage. I'm transmitting it now, along with the findings Cyborg made before… well, you'll see."

"Is he… is he alright?"

"Cyborg's dead, but I assume you mean Robin? Well, that's up for discussion… physically, yes. A few scratches and bruises. Mentally? Well… he is… _differen_t. He's still Robin in certain moments, but the predator inside has taken over most emotional functions… he's not sorry about what he's done, for example. You'll see for yourself if you agree to my suggestion…" Slade told the other man. "He's sleeping right now, as the sun is up. Watch the footage, look through the research and get back to me. I'll be standing by."

Half an hour later an ashen-faced Batman returned the call.

"That was… not pleasant."

"I understand. I hope _you_ understand that it was the virus killing his friends, not Robin," Slade said.

Batman nodded curtly.

"That is my only consolation…"

"Good. Because Robin is not going to be punished for this," Slade said sternly. "No cops, no investigation, no Arkham or other facility… if that's the kind of justice you want I'll take him right now and disappear. You'll never see him again."

"Why? Excuse my French bus since when do you give a fuck, Deathstroke?" Batman said. "You are not known to stick by a lover once she, or apparently _he_, has become a liability to you…"

"True. Let's just say that wnever I give a fuck nowadays, I give it to Robin…" the man smirked. "He is a… special case. Besides, I can't let him loose. Either I take care of him or I'll have to kill him."

"I can take care of him too!"

"No. And that's not a put-down, it's a fact, and I will tell you why later. As for now, I want to take Robin to Gotham, but only if you agree not to involve the law."

"I… he's like a son to me… what he's done… I doubt the justice system would understand. I'll keep them out."

"Good. I have cleaned the Tower up and disposed of the bodies. The Titan's disappearance will raise questions, however. Do you think you can trust someone in the Justice League? Preferably Superman?"

"Why?"

"We need a cover-up. The Titans needs to die, but not in an attack of any kind because that would cause panic and cries for retribution… I could, perhaps, arrange a fire, but I don't think it would be quick or devastating enough."

"Something else…" Batman pondered. "A freak accident that will destroy the Tower completely but not harm the city… A meteor strike!"

"Exactly, and it wouldn't take a very big one to destroy the Tower; it would be small enough to go undetected by any warning systems… and if Superman aims right, there wouldn't be much left."

"I think he'll agree…" the Dark Knight nodded after thinking it over for a while.

"Make it quick before the Titans are missed too much. I need one hour to collect everything and leave safely with Robin-"

"But it's still light in Jump!" Batman objected.

"I said_ safely_, didn't I?" the mercenary snorted. "Expect us some time tomorrow." With that he signed off.

* * *

Bruce himself opened the door to the manor the next evening, and the sight of his young ward shocked him.

"What…. what is he wearing?" he asked, gaping at the metal wires which formed a sparse cage of sorts in front of the teen's mouth.

"It's a muzzle. It looks enough like a medical brace so that people won't stare for the wrong reasons."

"Is… is that really needed?"

"Trust me, it is," Slade said. "Now you have a decision to make… you have to invite him in. Once you do, he can always come here as long as this is your home, so consider it carefully. We could still just leave."

"No," Bruce said firmly. "He's sick, I would never abandon him. Robin, please come in."

"Thanks Bruce!" the teen said cheerily and trotted through the door.

"He… can talk?"

"Oh, yes, just don't trust what he says…" the mercenary smirked as he entered as well.

Bruce now discovered something else.

"You have him on a leash?"

"Yes, and again, it's out of necessity," the man told him firmly. "Although I admit I used to… ah, well, that's not important. Robin, _stay_!"

"Aw, Slade! I'm just excited to be home again! Where's Alfred?" Robin, who had been trying to sneak away, said.

"I've given him a few days off, he's at a resort," Bruce answered.

"Smart man," Slade nodded. "So… let's set some house rules…"

Bruce showed them to a small drawing room and then went to bring them all pre-prepared sandwiches and something to drink. Personally he wouldn't mind a scotch… or a bottle of vodka… but he was brought up by Alfred, after all, who seemed to think that tea was the solution to everything, so Bruce settled for that, while Slade served himself a black cup of coffee and took a big bite out of a sandwich. Robin didn't seem interested in anything on the tray, and merely sat curled up against Slade on the couch, with a small content smile on his face.

If Bruce hadn't known better he would have been delighted to see the young man he considered family looking so unusually blissful.

"You said something about rules?"

"Yes," Slade nodded. "I'm going to take the muzzle off now, but you might want to wear this," the man pulled something out of his pocket and threw it to Bruce who caught it by its chain. Robin spotted it and yelped, burying his face against Slade's shoulder.

"Don't do that, you know I don't like those! Take it away!" he whimpered. Bruce didn't think he had ever heard the teen sounding so… childish. He looked at what he had caught and his eyebrows rose.

"A cross?" It' was a simple one but almost as big as his palm.

"Yes. Put it on."

The millionaire found himself nodding as he slipped the chain over his head. Right now Slade had the facts and the detective was smart enough to listen.

"So that myth's true? Crosses can harm him?"

"Not harm, really, he's simply afraid of them. They won't burn him or cause any other kind of injury… well... unless you beat him with one…" the man shrugged and unlocked something at the side of Robin's neck, making the strange muzzle come off.

"How about the rest of the lore? I've read up on it a bit, but I admit that I would have never expected the cross-myth to have any connection to reality…"

"Because it's a religious symbol? Well, you might be right, I don't think Christianity has anything to do with his fear. I brought him to a church after concealing the more visible crosses and he didn't mind… holy water has no effect at all and priests just seem to have the same effect on him as anyone else: hunger."

"So… what does he eat?" Bruce asked.

Slade gave him an astonished look.

"Blood, of course. He can eat small amounts of other things, however, if he wants to."

"How… where… whose blood?"

Slade leaned back, absentmindedly petting a much calmer Robin's hair.

"I think I better start by telling you what happened…"

As the mercenary told the story of how Robin had come to him, Bruce studied the young man out of the corner of his eye. Besides throwing a few disgusted looks at his cross, Robin seemed to be enjoying Slade's touches and pushed his head against the man's shoulder whenever the man stopped, like a cat or a dog, to remind him to continue. As Slade came to the end of the story, however, Bruce's eyes widened.

"He bit you?"

"That he did…" the man grinned and looked rather proud of the young man for a moment.

"So… does that mean… are you…?" Bruce's hand unconsciously sought out the cross on his chest.

"No. You didn't have to invite me in, did you? I also don't mind the cross. I'm not a vampire."

"But the virus are transmitted through the saliva, Cyborg's reports were quite clear on that," the detective pointed out.

"Yes, and if he bites you, and not kills you, I might point out, you would get infected. I did too, but my healing ability knocked the virus out… I still get a flash of hunger when he feeds, though."

"_You feed_ him?"

"Who else? I could let him out to hunt, of course but-"

"No!"

"That's what I thought. Also, I don't want more like him, so I would have to finish the job if he didn't…" Slade said that with a look on his face like someone had suggested he would be perfect as a garbage man. "That's why it's important that you won't let him bite you… I'd have to kill you… I hope you understand that?"

"I do… So he doesn't have to drain the blood of his victims to turn them, then?"

"No… Some myths are true or have a smidge of truth to them, as we have discussed, but some are not. The most important thing is that he's very much _alive._ He breathes, his heart beats, he has all the normal bodily functions… and he's still human. That means he's as easy to kill as a human… well… as he's still _Robin_, he can still fight, of course, but you know what I mean."

"No extra strength? Speed?"

"No. Only heightened senses like improved hearing and he can see a lot better in the dark than before, but that's it. The only outward sign is his teeth. Show Bruce your teeth, Robin," the man ordered.

The teen gave him a sullen look and then opened his mouth.

Bruce had expected a pair of long fangs, but the change was very small. The young hero's canine teeth which were normally somewhat longer and pointed on most humans were only slightly more pronounced but looked quite a lot sharper. You would probably not notice anything if you were just talking to him, however.

"They don't grow?"

"No, they stay like this permanently," Slade told him, shaking his head. "They are very sharp, though, trust me."

"Yeah, I'll take your word for it…" the millionaire muttered. "So he can't turn into a bat, or mist, or fly?"

"No."

"That would have been so cool!" Robin said wistfully, and grinned.

"I bet you would like that, yes…" the white-haired man chuckled in a way that sounded very… personal. That reminded the Dark Knight of something, though.

"You… are in a relationship?"

"You've heard about friends with benefits?"

"Yes."

"Well, we are… _were_… more about the benefits part of it… There is one thing though… although…"

"Although what?"

"I'm not sure it's relevant, and it's rather private, I don't think you want to hear it," the man shrugged apologetically.

"I don't want to hear_ any_ of this!" Bruce exclaimed. "But any fact can be important, so tell me!"

"Since the virus, he has been considerably more… amorous," Slade said.

"Oh," Bruce winced and looked a bit grey.

"I'm not sure it has anything to do with the virus, however," the mercenary continued.

"Why not? Sex is a big part of the vampire-lore after all," Bruce said.

"Yes, but I don't think his sex-drive has increased, per se," Slade tried to explain. "His sense of human morality is more or less gone, however. A lion doesn't mourn the gazelle, after all, and has sex whenever there's an opportunity for it, so I think it's a symptom of his instinctive side, nothing else."

"I see…"

"I'd appreciate it if you turn him down, if he comes on to you, however," the man said dryly.

"W-what?" Bruce spluttered.

"Oh, he's very attached to me; I'm literally his meal ticket, after all, but, given the opportunity, I don't think he'd care."

"Of course I would! I love you!" Robin objected. "You are the only one I want!"

"Let me guess, you're hungry?" Slade smiled at his lover, who was looking at him with wide puppy-eyes.

"…yes…" he mumbled. "But I still love you…"

"Of course you do. Here. Only a snack now, though…" the man said and pulled the teen's face up to his neck.

Bruce thought he could _hear_ the teeth go through the skin, but he might have had imagined it. He winced and Slade caught the uncomfortable look.

"I imagine it's a strange sight, but you have to get used to it, I'm afraid, He's constantly hungry… which also makes _me_ hungry. I hope you have lots of steak, because I need a lot of meat products to keep up my strength."

"I'll make sure to keep you fed," Bruce snorted.

"You better. I think my immune system is stable, and might even have created antibodies against the virus, but I need a better lab and more time to be sure… which is one of the reasons I'm here. If there are no antibodies, and I'm weakened when he feeds… well… let's just say I'm harder to kill than Robin."

"I don't know what to start asking first…" Bruce said. "Can't he eat animal blood? Or donated human blood? I could-"

"Don't bother. It has to be directly from a living source, nothing else will do in the long run, we've tried it, and animals have little appeal to him. And speaking about appeal, you should start eating a lot of garlic."

"That's true too?"

"Only in the taste sense. It won't harm him, but he seems to hate the smell and won't be too inclined to bite anyone who has eaten it recently… That's enough, Robin, mealtime's over," the man said and pulled the teen away. Robin growled and hissed a bit but the Slade's strong hold on his neck seemed to mollify him a little.

"Great. My associates will think I've been born again _and_ that I smell funny…" Bruce muttered and slumped in his chair a little. He blinked as Robin immediately sat up straighter.

"He sensed weakness… don't tempt him," Slade said and kept his hold of the teen's neck.

Bruce straightened immediately and stared the teen down. Robin eventually ducked his head and snuggled up to Slade for comfort.

"He's very… animalistic."

"He is. It's best if you think of him as a predator more than Robin at the moment, He might try to trick you, though… if he wants something he can act completely like his old safe for long amounts of time. If he's content, like now, however, he doesn't bother."

"This is all… it's difficult…" Bruce said quietly. Slade only nodded. "We should get to work though," the Dark Knight decided. "You said antibodies… that means there might be a way to create a serum... to cure or control the virus…"

"Perhaps," Slade nodded. "Even though he has digested my blood, that haven't been enough for the antibodies to get into his system… but it has been hard to get much work done when I need to baby-sit him… he might not be stronger than he was, but you raised a very resourceful young man…"

"Given you a run for your money, has he?" Bruce grinned.

"Quite. Although considering what it would mean if I lost sight of him…"

The grin on the dark-haired man's face slipped.

"I'm bored… and horny…" Robin then spoke up. "Can we have some fun now, Slade?"

"In a moment, Robin," the man said sternly. "Do you remember about patience?"

"I remember I don't _like_ it…" the teen sulked.

"You _still_…?" Bruce gaped, making a vague gesture instead of finishing the sentence.

"Yes. I know he has as much sense as a alley cat-" Slade started.

"Hey!" Robin objected with a hiss.

"But," the man continued, "he's insistent and it tires him out. He's much easier to handle if he's fed and satisfied."

"Maybe Bruce would like to-" Robin started, eyeing the dark-haired man with an interest he had never possessed before.

"No!" both adults answered as one.

"No one wants to play with me!" the young vampire complained. "I'll just go and find someone who will!"

He stood up from the couch but was yanked down again by the leash.

"Stay," Slade told him. "Do you have any rooms down in the cave? He needs to stay away from sunlight."

"So light and crosses?" Bruce asked as he considered the question.

"Nothing will destroy him, though… we'll better discuss it more later…"

"Of course. Well, there are a few store-rooms, I've even used them as holding-cells on occasion… they might work."

"I'm sure they will do, I'm not looking for Hilton-quality," Slade snorted.

An hour later mattresses had been moved into a lockable room while a hissing Robin was handcuffed to a pipe.

"It's for your own good," Bruce tried to tell him.

"Don't lie to him; it's for _your _own good…" Slade smirked. "Settle down, you little beast, I'll release you in a moment," he added to the vampire.

"Now! Or I'll bite you!" The 'beast' in question threatened with the petulant pout of a child.

"Then you'll go hungry, you _know _that, Robin. Quiet," Slade said in a growl himself and the teen shrank back a little against the wall and lowered his eyes.

"If you are beating him…" Batman growled.

"Of course not. Not beyond defense, anyway," the mercenary snorted. "But you can't go soft on him or he'll eat you…"

"Yeah, I would hate it if you'd go soft on me, Slade…." Robin leered, apparently having completely forgotten about the recent reprimand.

"Behave in front of your guardian," the one-eyed man snorted. "As I was saying, Bruce, you have to be in control at all times, don't cut him any slack, show him who's boss."

"… you have no problems with that, do you, Slade?" Batman growled quietly. "I bet you like it this way."

The white-haired man met the Dark Knight's eyes levelly. "I thought you were a man who wasn't prone to jumping to conclusions. Disappointing."

The detective only snorted and was about to say something back when his eyes widened. "Look out!"

Slade spun around just in time to catch a snarling, attacking Robin by his neck and slam him into the wall. After a short fight the teen was chained up again and Slade picked up something from the floor.

"Where did you get the paper-clip, Robin?"

"… found it in the sofa…" the teen muttered. "My back hurts, you know… I just wanted to _play_…"

"You just wanted to bite Bruce, I bet," Slade scoffed. "You better behave or you won't like the consequences…We're going to leave you alone to think about that for a while," the mercenary said sternly.

"No, but…! Please, I'm hungry and horny and I…. don't leave me!" Robin begged.

"You are being punished. I'll come back later," his coldhearted keeper said and, after gesturing for Bruce to leave the room, he followed suit and locked the heavy door.

"Hopefully that should keep him…" the white-haired man muttered to his host and they crossed the vast cave to the lab-section with Robin's yells and screams ringing in their ears.

"I think we'll start with a blood-analysis and you can explain the crosses and sunlight and things to me…" Bruce decided.

Slade smirked at the man's attempt at taking charge, but then nodded, letting him. It was his place, after all, and it couldn't be easy seeing your ward like that, something even the mercenary could find a bit of sympathy for.

"I figure the virus is a lot like rabies, in many ways…" Slade began as Bruce prepared the needles.

"There's no cure against rabies unless treated quickly," the Dark Knight pointed out tersely.

"I know. Let's hope there is for this… the reason it reminds me of rabies is the way the host infects others and also the way it seems to affect the brain, although the incubation-period appears to be almost non-consistent… a few hours at most, probably quicker. Those infected with rabies can also suffer from hydrophobia… you and I both know that hydrophobia is not fear of water, just a stage of panic because the patient has trouble swallowing, though some show fear towards beverages in this stage, but, I think it might still be part of it… sunlight and crosses can't actually _harm_ Robin, but he has developed a phobia against them."

"How about having to be invited?" Bruce asked, handing Slade the finished needle.

"Instinct," the man answered as he easily found a vein in his arm and inserted it. He let Bruce help changing the vials, as that was a bit tricky to do himself. "He's very much animal, and a home is someone else's territory…"

"A predator doesn't care about its prey's territory, though...?" Bruce cut in.

"I know," Slade growled, looking annoyed for a moment as the detective had pointed out a flaw in his reasoning. "It's all pretty much guessing here… But Robin knows that he's still, to some extent, human, and that he is hunting his own kind… he's a cannibal, in a way, and that's not common in nature… at least not on earth."

"Hmm…"

The noncommittal noise irked Slade, who pulled the syringe out and slammed it down on the table.

"I think that's enough. Begin checking on that," he said and stood up.

"I might need to get someone with more medical knowledge in on this as well," Batman warned.

"Fine," Slade said and pulled his sleeve down, as he was walking away. "Just don't give them any details about Robin."

"Of course not. Where are you going?"

Slade looked over his shoulder with a smirk. "To calm our little beast down… now be a good little bat and get to work."

Bruce seethed but his need to help Robin was greater than his need to punch Slade's face in. For now.

"I missed you!" Robin cooed when Slade opened the door. The mercenary only snorted and, closing the door behind him carefully, locked it electronically from the inside, making sure Robin couldn't see the code he entered.

"No, but I really _did_ miss you…" Robin insisted. "I was bad before… I'm sorry…" the puppy-dog eyes meant the teen wanted something again, and Slade was pretty sure what it was.

"Hungry?" he asked as he unlocked the handcuffs.

"No…. I'm just all haaaard…." the vampire complained and got on his feet in a flash, pressing himself against the mercenary.

"I can feel that…" the man purred, his own body responding too. Robin always seemed to have a control he could push when it came to Slade… which was rather ironic, really…

"Get naked with me…?" the teen asked, or perhaps ordered.

"If it can get you tired… I need to work. We need to save you," Slade said as he just watched the ex-hero unbutton his shirt.

"Why? I feel fine… I don't wanna be saved…" Robin claimed.

"We're not asking _you_…" Slade told him as nimble fingers undid his jeans and pushed them down. As a tongue licked up the shaft, however, he grabbed the boy's hair and pulled his head away. "None of that. Remember that I need the blood _in_ my cock to fuck you."

"I wasn't going to bite…" the vampire pouted. "Not _this_ time…"

"Sure you weren't… now get down on the mattress… I want you on all fours."

Teeth flashed in a smile as Robin quickly got in position. Slade already had a travel-sized container of lube in his hands, which was all the preparation the teen would get… and wanted. The animal in Robin didn't understand about foreplay, and, although he could act cuddly, it was only to get what he wanted.

The vampire looked over his shoulder and wriggled his ass.

"What's keeping you…? I love you, you know…"

"No… you love_ this_," Slade growled and pushed in.

"Uuhh! Yeah!" the teen agreed whole heartedly. "That… that too…"

Slade set an almost brutal pace, pushing the teen until Robin had to brace himself against the wall so not to get slammed into it. The rate of the thrusts didn't falter, if anything they got faster, and the teen whined as the man's hand wrapped around his own dripping length. A short while later the ex-hero cried out and shuddered as he came, joined by Slade a moment later.

Robin wasn't to get any rest, however, as he was pushed over on his back and his cock was engulfed in the heat of Slade's mouth.

"OUHHGh! NO! No, it's sens-sensitive!" the teen cried and tried to wriggle away.

"I don't care, I'm going to drain you completely…" the man growled as he pushed the teen down, pinning him with one large hand on his chest. Robin clawed at it to no avail and then he felt himself on the edge again.

Over and over, Slade brought him off until he begged for mercy. The man pulled out after the latest session and smirked.

"I think that did it…"

"Wanna sleep… please?" Robin whined.

"That's the plan," Slade told him and pulled the vampire over to a clean, dry spot on the mattress and pulled a blanket around him.

"Slade…?" a sleepy voice asked.

"Yes?"

"Why do I have to get well? Why can't we just play together you and I? You… you don't care about people, we could hunt… it would be so much fun… please?"

"No," Slade answered curtly as he dressed.

"Slade?" the voice came again, even sleepier this time.

"Yes?"

"If… if you can't cure me… what will happen to me?"

"Don't worry, we will."

"But… if not? Will… will you keep me? Please?"

"I won't hand you over to anyone else," the man answered. "Now go to sleep."

"'nk you…" the little beast murmured and then his breathing turned deep and even.

* * *

They worked for days, plowed through moments of hope and despair, pulling in all the resources they could find and trust. Robin had to stay in the room for long amounts of time, which made him edgy and aggressive, and Slade had to up his game to control the teen. The man also fought to keep up his own strength with the regular feedings Robin demanded and the almost nonexistent amount of rest. It was starting to wear on him.

"Anything new?" Slade growled and threw himself down on a chair, rather uncharacteristically.

"Nothing much… I have people looking into containing the virus so he can't pass it on…" Bruce said, brushing a hand over his face.

"You look like shit," Slade smirked.

"Looked in a mirror lately?" Batman replied.

"Well, _you_ are not a walking snack-bar…" the mercenary muttered. "But it's good, I guess… you really look like you are mourning your side-kick… are you sure Superman won't blab?"

"I'm sure."

"Good. I'll get back to work now…I'm going to continue to check my genetic code," Slade told the other man and opened a laptop on the desk in front of him.

"The human genome takes up a whole bookcase of code… I don't see what you think you will spot, even if you go through it all," Bruce told the man.

"I'll spot what's _different_."

"What are you talking about?"

"A few years ago I got curious about my powers, and I had my DNA compared to a normal human's… a complete genome code was also done… and I read it."

"You _read _it…? _Years_ ago? And you think you'll be able to spot the difference now, after the vampire virus tried to infect you?"

"Yes."

Bruce had a rare, incredulous look on his face, but then nodded.

"I'll leave you to your reading, then."

"Thank you… it's rather dull though… I already know who the bad guy is."

* * *

"I found it." It was almost a week later when Bruce heard the welcomed words.

"You did?"

"Yes. Send these notes off. I need some rest." The mercenary almost yawned in the detective's face.

"Are you going back to the room?"

"No, Robin will eat me in my sleep. I'll find another place for now. Wake me if he cries too loudly… he'll get hungry again soon."

There was nothing to do now but wait, but a few days later a call came through.

"They did it. They made a serum…" Bruce sighed, slumping back in his chair, pressing his hand against his eyes for a suspiciously long time.

"When can it be here?" Slade asked.

"They sent it express to an address downtown. I'll pick it up in an hour."

"Good… I'm going to let him out for a bit now…" Slade said and went to unlock the door to the cell.

Robin bounced out like an overexcited puppy.

"I missed you!"

"You saw me at 'dinner' an hour ago," Slade reminded him with a little smile.

"You're smiling! You're happy to see me too!" the teen grinned.

"Well… that has more to do with the fact that we found a cure… something to try, at least."

"Really?" Robin stilled and tilted his head to the side slightly. "What does that mean?"

"That you'll be well again," Slade said. "No blood-lust, no fear of sunlight…"

"Oh… well… that's good… I guess…" the teen mumbled and came up close to him, snuggling against the man's chest. "Does it… does it mean no more _us_?"

"What do you mean?"

"Will you leave me?" Robin looked up at the man with his huge eyes, pleadingly. "I know I have been a bother… I know you don't… you don't like me as much anymore…"

"Don't you worry… I'll like you just fine once you are well again," the man promised.

"Promise?"

"Sure."

"So everything will go back to normal?" the teen asked.

The mercenary didn't answer at once, but then nodded curtly.

"Yes. Now, why don't you work out for a bit while we wait, alright?"

"Yeah, alright!" the ex-hero grinned and took off towards the gymnastic bars where he could work on his acrobatic skills.

When Bruce returned with his precious cargo, Slade had sent Robin back to his room. The Dark Knight unpacked the parcel and withdrew a single vial of an orange-colored liquid.

"Give it here," Slade said. The mercenary held the serum in his hands for a few moments, and then he crushed the glass vial in his hand.

"What are you doing? Are you crazy!" Bruce yelled. "It will take days, maybe _weeks_ to get more, and they will need more blood and-"

"There won't be any more," Slade said grimly. The hero was moments from attacking him, the mercenary knew, and he raised a hand. "We've been selfish."

"_Selfish_? We have been working around the clock, both of us, for over two weeks! How can you say-"

"We wanted to heal him."

"Yes! Have you been _drinking_? Has he infected you? Explain yourself!"

"We wanted to heal him… so he wouldn't attack people anymore… so he could be outside in the day… right?"

"Yes! And now your idiotic stunt-"

"Quiet. We wanted his animal side to withdraw… we wanted our Robin back…"

"Again; yes, obviously!" Batman half snorted, half snarled.

"The old Robin… with his old morals… who would remember that he has killed his entire team."

Slade could see the realization hit the detective like a sledgehammer, and continued. "I didn't think of it that way myself until just now… Robin asked if everything would go back to normal if he got well… and I realized it would… and what it would do to him."

"It would kill him."

"Yes… he would never be able to live with what he has done, even though it wasn't his fault… serum or no serum… Robin is gone."

Batman sank down on a chair, pulling his mask off. Slade, for once, took no pleasure in the vulnerability and grief on the man's face; he suspected that at least some of it reflected on his own.

"What do we do now? We would have to keep him locked up for life… fed by you… maybe we could work out a synthetic substitute? Maybe we could-"

"Go to bed, Bruce," Slade said, and, after the men had exchanged a long look the Dark Knight nodded and left.

Slade entered the room where a tired-looking Robin was lounging on the mattress, meeting the boy's lazy smile.

"So, where's that serum?" the teen asked.

"It didn't work, we did a small test on some of your blood," Slade shrugged.

"Oh…" Robin sat up a little. "Sooo… now what?"

Slade sat down next to him tiredly, and let the teen crawl into his lap.

"How is it, being a vampire?" the man asked, after a while.

"Oh, it's just great! You should try it!" Robin grinned.

"Maybe I should."

"Really?"

"Bruce has gone to bed, we could just leave through the cave… go hunting…" the man said with a small smile. "I always enjoyed hunting…"

"But you're immune?" Robin, his full focus on Slade now, said.

"I'm weak… and if you drink enough…"

"I'd like that…" Robin's smile had a lot more warmth now. "You and me… together…. hunting… feeding…"

"Sounds good to me…" the man nodded and pulled the collar of his shirt aside. "Feed."

"I love you…" Robin purred before he pressed his face into the crook of the man's neck.

"Yes, so you keep telling me…" Slade half sighed, half chuckled. "Try not to drain me, or you won't have a hunting-buddy."

"Won't… I promise…" the teen mumbled just before his teeth sank in.

Slade arranged himself, and Robin, in a more comfortable position and cradled the boy's head as he fed. After only a few gulps ex-hero reached his content feeding-stage, where only the swallowing sounds and a faint purring told the man that he was still awake. Slowly Slade moved his hand into position, and, with a quick movement, snapped the teen's neck.

_The End_

* * *

A/N: Who hates me? –raises hand- After I started writing that I realized that there couldn't be a happy ending… they COULD both become vampires, but the question is if they would have felt any attachment towards each other even so… Sorry… no way out for the un-un-dead this time…


	128. Every Dog Has His Day

I decided not to post the b-day drabbles in a special collection after all, because of reasons. ;)

**B-DAY REQUESTS HAVE BEEN CLOSED FOR NOW! see why at the bottom.**

A/N Happy Birthday **Smile-Evily** (9th of January)!

Today's story is: **Freestanding **and **Light**

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE TO ****Armenian Beauty Hayeren: **Your private message function is disabled, and I need to contact you. You will get your wish, but I have a follow-up question. Get back to me.

* * *

**Every Dog Has His Day**

Slade was moving through the shadows of the city, noiselessly and invisibly. He was not on a mission, really, he was just taking the city in, listening to the gossip of the underworld, learning its secrets. It was almost meditative, in a way, but that feeling was broken by loud shouts and laughter along with the shrill sound of metal against tarmac over in the next alley.

You didn't get to live long by being too curious, but, for once, Slade decided to investigate.

It was a gang up to no good, he had already guessed as much, and he knew these particular scumbags by the red bandanas around their right arms. They were not mugging a little old lady, however, but seemed highly amused by kicking a restaurant-sized food-can around. This was a mystery to the mercenary until he heard a faint whimper coming from the can itself.

"Having fun, boys?" the man actually blinked in surprise at his own actions. Why hadn't he just left? For all he knew there could be a rat in the head-sized can, and whatever it was, it wasn't really his business.

Funnily enough, that was exactly what the leader of the gang told him. Slade shrugged. He might not want to be known as the defender of rats, but no one should ever try to tell him what to do…

The fight was short and ridiculous. They were just overgrown kids after all, and ran at the first sign of getting their ass kicked. Still, it was all right as a mild warm-up session.

As the alley emptied, another whimper was heard from the can.

"Might as well look…" Slade snorted and opened the jagged lid, which had been pushed down over the opening. Looking back at him was a small, brown puppy. "Not a rat, then… well… get out. Try not to trust nasty people again like an idiot," the man snorted and turned the can over just enough so that the dog slid out of it.

"Aff!"

"You're welcome," the man smirked and turned around. After a few steps, however, he noticed that the yapping sound was following him. He glanced backwards and, yes, the puppy was limping behind him, looking very determined.

"What did I tell you about being an idiot?" Slade said.

The dog cocked its head to the side and took a few more steps, its thin tail wagging a little.

"Yeah, you'll make it just fine… you'll probably get eaten by an alley-cat within the next hour…" Slade snorted and continued on. The dog did as well. After half a block, however, it started whimpering more, and its limp made it fall behind. Slade found himself stopping, drawing a large breath through his nose and closing his eye. He couldn't _possibly_ even _consider _what he was considering, could he? He was, he discovered a bit later as he picked the pup up. It was so small it easily fit in one of his hands, and it was shivering.

"Guess you're not going to be cat-food after all…" the man muttered and headed for home.

It was a brown puppy. Just… brown. He had bathed it, since it smelled like the inside of the can, and checked it for injuries. Those weren't too bad, he thought; the dog had been very lucky. It seemed to be a Dachshund, or at least it had a lot of Weiner-dog in it. The smooth coat shone after the bath, and the big, brown eyes were looking at him in a somewhat determined way. Its short legs were firmly planted on the floor and the tail was wagging again, as if it was having a great time.

"Aff!"

"Yes, I'm sure," Slade answered vaguely, and went to the small kitchenette, trying to find something that would be safe for the dog to eat. He had already put down a large bowl of water, which had been appreciated.

"Looks like I'm going shopping…" the man muttered and unbuckled his armor. It wouldn't do to saunter into the closest 7-Eleven in his uniform, after all.

"Aff-aff!"

"No, you're staying here," Slade told the puppy firmly, and threw a blanket on the floor. "There. Sleep on that. And STAY!"

He left a very unhappy puppy behind, and found himself hurrying his steps.

* * *

"AFF! AFF! AFF!"

"Yes, I'm home. Would you mind being quiet, or are you trying to get the attention of everyone around? What if the Titans heard you, huh?" Slade scoffed, a plastic bag in his hand. "Titans BAD, that the first thing I'm going to teach yo- WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY BLUEPRINTS?"

The puppy tilted his head again and gave him a look as if to say 'how should I know?' as he was standing right in the middle of a large, pile of shredded paper.

"Come here," Slade ordered and squatted down. The dog looked very interested, but also very confused. "Here, dog!" Slade tried again. "What? You only respond to your name or something? I don't know what that is, you stupid mutt… Fine… I'll call you… Max. That should give you something to live up to… so… here, Max!"

Amazingly enough, this time, the dog bounded over happily.

"Great." Slade wanted to roll his eyes, but he only had one, after all. "So… this-" the man said and picked up a stray piece of chewed blue-print- "is BAD. Very BAD. I don't care if I left it on the floor, do NOT do it ag-"

The dog had just grabbed the end of the piece of paper and was tugging at it happily, his tail wagging his whole body.

"You are stubborn, huh? And brave despite being much too small to be picking a fight with someone my size… hmmm… you remind me of someone…" Slade found himself with a smirk on his face, practically a grin, instead of a frown, and gave up the scolding. The pup was just a baby, after all… he would learn.

"Aff!"

"And dogs should go 'woof', you know that right?"

"Aff!"

"Just checking."

* * *

That night he took the blanket he had put on the floor before into his rather sparse bedroom and put it in a corner. He put the puppy on the blanket and got into his own bed. Soon all hell broke loose.

"AAAAAOOOUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"No! Bad Max! Quiet! Just go to sleep!" Slade growled. A scratching noise made him look down to where the puppy desperately tried to climb up on the bed.

"AAAooooouuuoouuu!"

"No, no dogs in the bed, you have your blanket," Slade said firmly. He had never owned a dog, but, thinking back, he realized that he had always wanted one as a child. He had even read dog-books in the hope that his mother would get the hint, but no. He remembered about being firm, however, and that was an idea he didn't have a problem with.

After one hour of being firm with the puppy it finally went to sleep. Curled up on Slade's stomach.

* * *

There were many aspects of having a dog that didn't really fit in to the man's life-style. Like walkies. Mercenaries didn't take walkies, but if mercenaries _didn't_, mercenaries slipped on little stinky piles in the mornings.

Mercenaries even had to endure getting yelled at by a little old lady in the park for not having a leash. The next day, he had.

Having a dog Max's size was not very manly, Slade had to admit, although it got the women, and some men, to flock to him like starving pigeons. That might be good for flirting, but not horribly good for someone who wanted to stay inconspicuous.

He couldn't be a full-time dog–owner, however, or Max would have to live on the cheaper brands of dog-food. Unfortunately the pup had chewed through the blueprints he needed for his next mission, which meant he had to get new ones, at City Hall… and these were not the kind he could simply walk in and ask to see.

It all went well, of course, until a certain little bird happen to spot him as he was just opening the door to his lair, which was the worst possible moment, really.

"Slade!"

The teen came flying, and the mercenary had no choice but to drop the roll of prints and defend himself. He was not the only one with that idea, though…

"GRRRRrrrrrrr-aff!"

_Great, my dog, can't even growl properly…_ Slade thought to himself.

"What the… oh, that's a terrifying guard-dog you have there…" Robin grinned before bursting out in a short laugh.

"AFF-AFF-AFF!" Max barked excitedly.

"Awww… that's so cute…" Robin smiled, and Slade didn't even think he was teasing him. Much.

"Max, inside!" Slade ordered and tried to, gently, push the puppy aside with his foot.

"His name is Max? Aw, you're so cute Max! Who's a cute puppy?"

Upon hearing this, Max started wagging his tail.

"Traitor," Slade muttered under his breath.

"Well… gonna put the dog away so we can do this?" Robin asked next. "And don't worry, I'll take care of him while you are in prison…"

"We'll see about that," the man snorted and picked the dog up, placing him in an empty crate which would keep him for now.

They fought, both of them staying away from the crate where the yapping and howling had turned rather deafening as the pup tied to jump out of it. Suddenly Max obviously called on all the power his short legs could muster and managed to get his front paws over the edge. Seeing his Master in apparent danger, his back legs scrambled until he landed on the ground with an triumphant "Aff!". Then Max attacked.

"Ow!" the bite on his ankle didn't even really hurt, just leaving a mark in his boots, not his skin, but Robin looked down at a very crucial moment and didn't manage to block the swipe of Slade's bo-staff.

The blow landed on the side of his head and the teen crumpled to the ground, where he stayed still. Max thought this was a great new game, much better than 'guess what the newspapers are for', and yipped happily while he was licking the teen's face.

"So you like him again?" Slade snorted. "I can't believe I finally managed to get him to stay down, and I needed the help of a puppy to do it…"

Max wagged his tail and looked very proud of himself, while Slade pondered the next move.

"Soo… once you catch a bird… what do you do with it?"

* * *

Robin woke up with a horrible headache and expected clues to his equally horribly fate as he forced his eyes open. He _didn't _expect to see his own bedroom. He groaned as he sat up and spotted a jar of aspirin and a glass of water on the bedside table. There was also a note.

"Max decided not to eat you. This time. /S"

Robin blinked and swallowed a few pills before deciding to go back to sleep. He was most likely in a coma, after all, and would soon wake up hanging from chains in a dark, blood splattered room. At least he hoped so, because this was simply too weird.

* * *

A few weeks passed by as weeks tend to do, and Slade crossed paths with the Titans a few times, if only briefly. At one time, as he fought Robin face to face, the teen grinned at him.

"So, how's Max?" he asked under his breath.

Slade blinked, because it was clear that the teen kept his voice down so his team wouldn't hear. He hadn't told his friends? He had pictured them sitting around laughing at 'big bad Slade and his Weiner-dog' several times, after all. He had even had a nightmare about it.

"Just fine."

"Oh, good, I was afraid I fell on him…" Robin said, and sounded sincere. They were still fighting full out, but none of them seemed to notice that. "Umm… thank you for not… errmm… letting Max eat me…" Robin muttered next.

"Well, I got to say I'm a bit curious about the taste myself," Slade smirked, and then almost froze. He couldn't believe he had just said something like that… not to an eighteen-year old… and a hero to boot! The result, however, was fascinating; Robin blushed to the tips of his ears.

"Well…" the teen cleared his throat and ducked a punch as he tried to get one in himself. "Sometime… maybe I'll let you have a lick?"

The fight ended soon thereafter with Slade simply jumping on top of a bus, leaving Robin behind. He saw the young man gesture for his team not to pursue him and shook his head as he chuckled a little. This was getting more and more interesting by the minute…

* * *

He had had to move, of course, after Robin had stumbled onto his hide-out like that, but the small apartment by the park fit Max so much better. He had even secured a work-area in the basement which kept the pup away from the blueprints and electronics.

The location was also ideal for the multiple 'walkies' of the day, and Slade found that he actually enjoyed getting out more during the light hours even if it, like now, including bending over to pick up Max's leavings with a small black plastic bag.

Suddenly the tiny dog got excited over something and ran off. Slade, who really didn't have to hold the leash very hard under normal circumstances, felt it slip through his fingers.

"Max! Stop! Come back!" but the pup was already off through the undergrowth and out of sight. Slade could hear his 'affs', however, and set off in hot pursuit. He could picture anything, from Max being run over to him getting chewed up by a crazy Pit-bull.

"Max!" Slade tried in vain to call the little hell-hound back, and then heard a yell and the sound of someone falling to the ground.

"Max!" Slade called out again as he came crashing out from the bushes, only to see a young man, who had obviously been out jogging, picking himself up from the gravel, with an excited puppy dancing around his feet.

"Max?" the young man said, and then looked up.

The world froze for a moment as the enemies stared at each other, both, immediately; knowing who they were looking at, even though none of them wore masks.

"Aff! Aff! Aff!" Max barked and started to pull on Robin's shoe-laces.

"This is very strange…" Slade said slowly, while Robin blushed. He could see the teen was checking him out, but of course he didn't mind.

"How… so?" Robin asked, trying to act casual, like bumping into your nemesis and letting his dog eat your shoes was something that happened to him every day.

"Well… Dachshunds are bread to hunt _badgers_, not _birds_…"

"Funny."

"I thought so."

"AFF!"

"And so did Max," Slade continued.

"Two against one again then… not fair…" Robin said, laughing a bit nervously.

"We're not much for playing fair, Max and I…" the man leered, and the young man's reaction reminded Slade that he didn't have a mask on. Still, it was fun to see that blush again. Wondering how far he could push it, he took a few steps closer.

"So… I wanted to ask you something…" he purred, seeing the teen swallow.

"Yeah?"

"It's just a suggestion… you can say no…"

"I won't- I mean… alright?"

"Could you doggy-sit for a week?"

Robin blinked.

"Wha-what?"

"I have to go out of town for a few days, and, besides… we need to make sure Max likes you."

"We-we do?"

"Of course… and if he does… well, we're two against one again."

"I… I…. okay?"

Slade had never seen Robin so far off his game before and couldn't help but wonder what the teen might look like while being… well… 'played' with some more. In private.

"Good. I'll drop him off at the Tower tonight at eight. Meet me outside. And don't worry… he won't chew on your things… unlike me. Come now, Max… time to go home," Slade said and picked a protesting puppy up. Max had had too much fun with Robin's shoes to be willing to leave just yet, but he didn't have a choice.

They left a gaping teen behind. Robin just stood there for quite some time before shaking his head.

"I still must be in that coma…"

_The End_

* * *

A/N: hope you enjoyed it! Why "Max"? Because in Swedish the breed is called "Tax" and so Max-the-Tax… pretty common name for those types of dogs here… ;) This MIGHT get a sequel on the 18'th, but that's up to that day's b-day child, so we'll see!

* * *

**B-DAY REQUESTS HAVE BEEN CLOSED FOR NOW!**

Yes, I know I just posted the first one, but I got a LOT more b-day requests than I thought, some weeks are almost fully "booked", and barely a week is "empty", and, unless I end up doing only one-page-stories, I won't have a chance to write them all, so I'm closing all requests for now **UNLESS your birthday is in DECEMBER** and you therefore didn't get a b-day drabble last year, because of the x-mas drabbles… then give me the date, but JUST the date… I'll contact you for your wish some time in November…

The autumn is a bit emptier so I might open up for requests again at a later date… I'm sorry, but I really didn't expect to get this many and I'm going to try to start writing an original story this year, so… at least there will be plenty of Sladin this year, and if you already sent your date in, you'll get a story, no worries!


	129. Practice makes perfect

EDIT NOTE: I messed up yesterday and placed this in the Christmas Drabbles... I was tired... Sorry... So today I posted both this and a new drabble here in Delightful Drabbles where they belong... ;)

A/N: Happy B-day **vampireprincess248**! (January 12)

This is a fic in the TERMS-universe, about a subject that several people have hinted at that they would like to see, so I hope it will make many of you happy.

As it's an established relationship, and Terms to boot, I don't need to say that there's fluff-warnings, right? And PWP-smut as well… Mostly smut, actually… ;)

* * *

**Practice Makes Perfect**

Slade muttered to himself as he trudged through the long hallway. It wasn't as long as his day had been, though. Things had gone wrong in an amazing number of ways and on top of that his young husband had made himself scarce for a few days, working on a project of his own. Well, Slade was going to find him now, and fuck him on the closest piece of furniture. He needed it, to relieve the day's stress.

"E-excuse me, Sir!" Someone had stepped in front of him just as he was about to push the elevator-button.

"Yes?" Slade growled, looking at the hired muscle who was actually shaking slightly.

"You… you can't go in there, Sir."

"You _are_ aware that this is my own personal elevator, private?" Slade asked silkily. He tended to use military terms with the staff. He couldn't be bothered to learn all of their names, like Robin tended to do, after all.

"Y-yes, but… but Sir, I have a l-letter… from… from young Mr. Wilson…"

Hearing Robin being called that sent a feeling of satisfaction though the man's body and he relaxed a little bit. No matter what, Robin was his, and Slade thought he would never get tired of basking in that knowledge.

"Was that letter for me?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Y-yes, Sir!"

"Well? May I have it?"

"Oh! Oh, sorry, Sir… I... I… here, here it is!"

Slade was handed a folded note, sealed with red wax, a little thing they had started to do when they wanted to make sure to keep information private. An impression of the teen's engagement-ring could be clearly seen in the wax, another sign that it was private. Slade studied the seal, making sure it hadn't been broken, before opening the letter.

'Dear Buttercup!' it started. Slade snorted. Robin had taken to thinking up silly pet-names just to annoy him.

'I have a surprise for you so turn that frown upside down and do as Adam tells you. Adam is the nervous guy in front of you. He messed up on a mission yesterday, so he got the honors… figured it wouldn't matter much if you were in a bad mood and already killed him, but I hope you are playing nice…'

"You failed an assignment?" Slade said and looked up from the letter, piercing the hired muscle with his gaze. The man turned shockingly white in a second, and Slade thought he smelled something that might mean he had soiled himself as well.

"I… I… I'm so sorry, it… it won't happen again, I…."

"At ease, Robin says not to kill you," Slade smirked coldly. "But I would up my game if I were you."

"Sir, yes, Sir!"

"Good." Slade's eye lowered to the note again.

'If you killed him, call me, and I'll send someone else. If not, follow him and don't cheat. I'll make it worth it. /Your little bird'

"You are supposed to take me somewhere. Let's go," Slade ordered and Adam immediately jumped into action, leading him to one of the other elevators, taking him up a few flights. The man then led him through what looked like a rather abandoned corridor and then into a pitch black room. Slade tensed slightly; there was always the possibility of a trap of some kind, after all. The foot soldier lit up a flashlight with a very narrow beam, and kept it firmly on the ground. He then led Slade over to, of all things, a large, soft arm chair.

"Y-you're supposed to sit down and wait, Sir…" he said.

The mercenary was still not content that there was no evil plot up ahead, but this looked more like something Robin would do than anything else, so he nodded.

"Fine."

"I'm… I'm supposed to leave now…"

"Then I suggest you run."

The man did.

Slade sat in the complete darkness and waited patiently like a good boy. He sneered and told himself that Robin _better _make this worth it…

Suddenly music started, a single rhythm, getting stronger. The man relaxed back in his seat, because now he was even surer that this wasn't a set-up. After all, who arranged one of those with music? The rhythm was like a heartbeat and suddenly it was joined by a faster, ticking noise and at that moment a beam of light lit up, exposing a small, raised stage in front of the chair. From the stage emerged a metal pole, and in front of the pole stood Robin, with his back against the man.

The lyrics to the song began and the young man grabbed the pole and started to move.

Slade had to close his mouth a while later. He knew Robin had been taking lessons, forced to do so by Red and Speedy, but he had never really expected a private show.

He was violently jealous of the pole. Robin treated it like a partner, caressing it, draping himself around it. The song had reached a stage where the singer told his audience that he wanted to 'fuck you like an animal', and Slade wholeheartedly agreed. Especially considering what Robin was wearing…

It was a play on his Robin-outfit, complete with mask. The green tights were the same length as a pair of mini-shorts, and the red, sleeveless tunic looked more like a corset, but with a zipper at the front.

Robin was facing him now, and slowly peeled his mask off, letting the man see those sparkling blue eyes like it was the first time. A flash of desire ran down Slade's spine and pooled in his groin. Robin licked his lips and smiled slowly as he spun around the pole, as the song, which must have been on repeat, spoke of a raw, sexual urge which transmitted directly to the man.

Robin spun around again, upside-down this time, before he landed on his feet and started grinding his groin against the pole, again slowing down. With an innocent batting of his eyelashes, Robin's hands traveled over his own chest and found the slider of the zipper. He looked down and then up at the man with wide eyes like he was saying 'oh, what's this?', and started to play with it. He tugged on it a little, sliding it down, and then up again.

Slade found himself groaning and shifting in his seat, hands itching to give the eighteen-year old some help. The zipper was going down more and more now, however, and then the front was open. Instead of taking it off, Robin tugged the edges close tightly over his chest instead, like he was suddenly shy, and slid behind the pole, as if that would hide him. After peeking at Slade, twirling around again, and giving the man a accusing look which clearly said 'don't look at me!', the top slid off a shoulder without Robin seemingly noticing.

The teen was focused on the pole again, his top sliding down more and more, until his chest was exposed. The teen still pretended not to notice, and went to press his front against the pole like he had before, only to throw his head back as the cold metal kissed one of his nipples. The pink bud hardened in an instant, closely followed by its twin, which was getting the same treatment.

It was like the pole was alive, kissing and abusing Robin's nipples while the teen gasped, his head lolling back, his lips parted. Slade wanted to rip that pole out of the floor and take its place. Robins top was now sliding down his arms and he shrugged it off completely, throwing it in Slade's face with a disdainful look before he returned his full attention to his metal lover.

_He's making me jealous of an inanimate object… he's either a genius or I'm insane…_ Slade thought to himself as he clutched the fabric, feelings like an idiotic over-excited fan-boy. He should end this right now, just grab the damn tease, pull him off that stage and have his way with him, but- Slade sighed and sank back into the chair from his half standing position. Robin had asked him to play by the rules… to not cheat. The man frowned. Cheating was what made games _interesting_, but fine… he clutched the armrests as Robin's speed and movement on the pole turned almost supernatural, showing off all his tantalizing angles, dips and curves. Again the rhythm slowed until the teen was merely rolling his hips against the metal while he was stroking the firm surface up and down with his hands, caressing it, teasing it, until Slade thought he could feel Robin's touch on his own skin. Those hands then started to explore his own body again, and, at the bottom edge of those tight, green shorts, Robin just happened to find a new couple of zippers, running up each hip.

Slade felt himself leaning forwards again as those zippers were, slowly, being pulled. Suddenly they opened completely and the shorts fell away. Robin, his mouth forming a little, surprised 'oh!' darted behind the pole again, and, this time, it managed to hid something very interesting… Slade had been able to see that his young husband wasn't completely naked yet, but nothing more than that. He spotted thin straps around the teen's hips on each side, and those seemed to… sparkle?

Faking shyness, Robin edged around the pole again, acting like it was forcing him to show himself, almost struggling against it, shooting Slade those wide-eyed, scandalized, looks once more. The teen seemed to forget himself and just dance when he was out in the open again, however, leaving Slade to stare at the very small, glittering, green panties, which were straining to contain the arousal inside. They made the man wish he had his pockets full of one-dollar bills.

Slade pants had the same kind of problem and the man adjusted himself, trying to make things more comfortable. Robin caught the movement and wagged his finger with a smirk on his face. No touching, then… against the rules.

At that moment Robin turned around and again Slade had to hold on to something to keep him from just grabbing those bare, juicy, firm buns, flaunted so deliciously in front of him. Only a thin strap of green fabric disappeared between them.

Once more Robin let the beat seduce him, taking Slade's imagination along for the ride. The teen grinded his ass against the pole but now he seemed to notice Slade again, looking at him curiously. He sank down on his knees on the stage floor and started crawling towards the edge, right in front of the man. Just as the teen reached out, however, it was like he was suddenly scared again and returned to the pole, taking comfort from wrapping himself around it, extending his legs in an upside-down split in a way that showed Slade exactly what he wanted and, possibly, couldn't have. Robin's eyes were on him all the time, now, however, the pole reduced to only a tool, and when Robin crawled up to the edge this time, he reached out all the way, trailing his fingers down Slade's shirt-clad chest. Not long after, he climbed off the stage completely and straddled the man's lap.

"Well, that was quite the-" Slade stated but Robin's fingers were on his lips. No talking. The teen's hands holding the man's down on the hand-rests told Slade the rest of what he needed to know; no touching either.

Robin was still moving to the beat, grinding their groins together in a slow, fucking motion, as his fingers began to undo the buttons of the man's shirt, before pulling it open. He leaned down to claim Slade's lips as his hands started to explore the newly exposed skin, and the kissing soon turned both urgent and a little violent. After giving the man's bottom lip a bit of a bite, the teen then licking and biting his way down, sliding out of the man's lap at the same time, until he was sitting between Slade's widely spread knees, busy getting the man's zipper down.

Slade's cock sprang free almost immediately, and Robin looked up at him with an arched eyebrow and a little smirk. Slade smirked back. Yes, he was going commando today, and he really felt that had been the right choice as well.

Robin licked those kiss-swollen, pink lips and then, eyes firmly on Slade, let the tip of his tongue touch the tip of the man's cock. He licked the whole head like that, just flicking his tongue over it, before sucking it in.

Slade groaned. He wanted to grab the teen's hair and fuck that amazing mouth, but he restrained himself, if only just barely.

Robin slowly climbed up into his lap again and grinned as he got in position, letting Slade's cock nuzzle between his cheeks. With one hand on the man's shoulder for support, the teen's other hand went down, slipping behind himself and pushing the thong out of the way. He then sank down further until Slade could feel the flared, engorged head of his cock push at the teen's opening. Just as it did, the man realized that his husband had prepared himself, and the slippery feeling wasn't just from the teen's saliva. He had been ready for this the whole time. With a grunt Slade couldn't stop his hips from pushing upwards, just as Robin were sinking down. He could hear the teen's gasp over the pounding music, and then 'fucking like an animal' was all he could think about. He broke the no-touching rule as he, grabbed hold of Robin and got up, pushing him down on the edge of the stage, his ass just outside it, at the perfect height and availability. Robin didn't seem to mind, though, as his legs wrapped around the man's waist, pulling him in deeper. The thong was chafing the side of Slade's cock, and it also didn't let him see exactly how much Robin loved this, so the man grabbed the flimsy strings holding it together and ripped it apart, the sequins flying off and falling down over the teen's body, sticking to his hot skin, making it sparkle.

The no talking rule might still be in effect, but that apparently didn't stop Robin from moaning and crying out with each hard thrust, his member leaking all over his stomach. Slade didn't touch it, however, he knew how Robin loved to come from just being fucked; he claimed it was a 'different kind of orgasm', which he couldn't always achieve. That wouldn't be a problem this time, though, Slade could sense that from the way Robin's muscles were squeezing him, almost humming with pent up need, and he made sure to angle his hips just right, lifting the teen's ass a little bit as he upped the pace once more. That was more than his lover could take, and the teen arched completely off the floor as he cried out his release, the evidence of it painting white stripes across his chest and stomach. Slade grunted as his own release ripped through him and he felt himself swelling and filling the little pole-dancer's ass with his seed.

After a few deep breaths for recuperation, Slade withdrew slowly, and as he was still mostly dressed, just tucked himself in. He leered down at Robin. It was something strangely arousing about standing above him, fully clothed, while Robin laid before him, completely naked, panting, and his legs splayed widely apart, his pink hole still twitching in pleasure.

* * *

Half an hour later found the couple on their own sofa. Slade had pushed the TV-remote, not really caring what channel it happened to be on, and laid back, and Robin, dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, and only that, as the man clearly could feel, had stretched up half on top of him, dozing with a very satisfied smile on his face. Slade smirked, proud about the fact that he could keep Robin in the land of after-orgasms for so long. He grabbed one of the teen's cheeks and squeezed. Robin immediately let out a little moan, and the man felt something twitch and harden against his thigh.

"Mom? Dad? You home?" the call was unwanted, if not unexpected. The redheads always seemed to show up at the worst, possible times.

"Oh, look at this, isn't it pathetic?" Speedy exclaimed as he spotted them. "Curled up in the sofa, wearing sweats, and watching the _weather channel_? What the hell _happened_ to you two?"

"They grew old and married…" Red sighed, shaking his head. "It's up to us to lead an exciting life now…"

"Bet they only have vanilla-sex too. Lights off. Once a week," the archer smirked.

"Yeah… are you planning on sitting there vegetating all night?"

"No, we thought of playing bingo later," Slade said darkly.

"Yeah… lots and lots of bingo…" Robin grinned.

"Oh, we're so out of here… you go on being boring…" Speedy sighed.

"Do you think we need to put them in a home soon?" they heard Red ask his boyfriend on the way out.

Robin chuckled and kissed Slade's neck.

"So… what did you think?"

"I think that those lessons were the best present you have ever gotten…" the man smirked.

"Mmm… not sure I totally agree…" Robin smiled and glanced at his ring, "but they weren't bad… and Slade?"

"Yes?"

"Just wait until you see my _next_ routine… _that _will be _sexy_…"

_The End_

* * *

A/N: the song playing, wished for by **vampireprincess248**,was** "**Closer" by Nine Inch Nails:

www,youtube,com/watch?v=IGwqJZWow3A (change commas for dots) I didn't want to include a lot of the lyrics, since they aren't mine, but it did have an effect on Slade… ;)


	130. It's Your Lucky Day

A/N: Happy B-day **LurkingAustralian** (January 13'Th)!

Today we have a bit of an adventure-story! Some parts are a little murky, but they have to be in an adventure, right? Canon universe (but set after the TT cartoon ended), and I've tried to only make the characters as OOC as they have to be… ;)

* * *

**It's Your Lucky Day**

Robin woke up and was immediately wide awake as he saw the time. He swore and jumped out of bed; he must have forgotten to set the alarm the night before because it was already eight in the morning, and now he wouldn't have time for his usual gym-session before breakfast. He muttered as he entered the shower and almost slipped on a few drops of shampoo. The day hadn't started that well at all.

When he came out into the kitchen he was met by the sight of two gloomy team members; Raven and Beast Boy.

"Morning…" Robin muttered on the way to the coffee-machine.

"Morning," Beast Boy mumbled, looking miserable on the other side of the table, while Raven only held up a piece of paper.

'Good Morning' Robin read on it, and the dark-haired teen raised an eyebrow.

"That was a little too quiet even for you, Rae…" he grinned.

The empath turned the paper over.

'My cold is worse. Lost my voice.'

"Ah, I see… well, you take it easy, then, drink lots of tea and stuff…" Robin said, giving her a sympathetic look. "So, BB, up for some patrolling?"

"Sorry, dude, not with this thing…" the younger teen mumbled and pointed down towards the floor. Robin arched his neck to look over the table and gasped.

"You broke your leg?"

"Yeah, just this morning… I was taking a catnap on the sofa, you know, as a cat? And I was gonna jump down, and I changed mid-air and a claw got stuck in the seat, and… I have no idea, but it hurt. Rae helped with the cast, though, so it's alright…"

'Only a crack.' Raven wrote on the paper.

"You can't heal it? Oh… no, of course not… your voice… sorry…" Robin apologized. "So where is Cy and Star, then? Sleeping in too? My alarm didn't go off…"

"Cy's recharging… there was some malfunction so he hadn't charged at all tonight, so he'll be out for like six more hours or so…" Beast Boy shrugged, looking, if possible, even more miserable. "And here I am ready for the longest 'Ninja Monkeys from Space 4'-tournament in like _forever_!"

"How about Star then?" Robin asked and now both Raven and Beast Boy looked rather amused.

"Well… you know when we had pizza last night?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, she wanted a regular one, remember? No mustard, no custard, no heaps of anchovies drenched in chocolate sauce?"

"Yeah, I know… she was being adventurous and going for a cheese and tomato, right?" Robin grinned. So what?"

"Turns out it didn't agree with her. She's been mostly in the bathroom since midnight…"

"Oh, poor Star!" Robin exclaimed but he couldn't help a little amused chuckle of his own. "Guess I'm on my own then? Or maybe I'll take the day off-"

'You should go into town' Raven wrote quickly.

"Yeah? Why?"

"Well, we'll be getting all these reposts all morning… nothing big, nothing that requires our help, or anything, mostly alarms going off for no reason, little fender-benders… stuff like that… but there's a_ lot_ of it… it's weird…"

"I'll take a look then…" Robin sighed and stood up. "I'm just gonna get some cereal-"

'Out of cereal, milk gone bad." Raven wrote.

Robin sighed again.

"I'll grab something in town then… call me if you need me and stand by the com-system, alright? That means you BB, I don't want to find you with your earplugs shoved so deep in your ears that you can't hear if someone's calling."

"Yes, Sir!" Beast Boy grinned and made a mock salute. "Hey… if you're out and everyone else pretty much down… does that mean I'm in charge?"

Raven picked up her pen again.

'Hurry back!'

Robin whistled in the elevator down to the garage. It was a shame that his team was out of action, of course, but at least he would be able to take his bike instead of the T-car. At least that's what he had planned. Unfortunately it didn't start.

Taking the car was impossible, since Cyborg was the only one allowed to touch her wheel, according to the half teen-half machine himself, and so Robin only had one choice: walk.

A little over half way into the tunnel he had to adjust his mask. He must have grabbed an old one by mistake that morning, he guessed, because the glue wasn't the best. Still, he had some in his belt so he would fix it, he decided, as soon as he was out in daylight again.

Once in the city he immediately noticed that, yes, things were… strange. He had never heard so many car-alarms, seen so many shouting people or such general disorder in Jump City before. He took to the roofs to get a better view of the situation.

The third building he swung over to was nearly his last. The jump cord suddenly snapped and hadn't it been for the hand coming out of nowhere and catching his wrist, Robin might have ended up very flat.

"Out flying for read, little bird?" the voice belonging to the same body as the hand, said.

"Sla- Wait… what? _Slade?"_ Robin gaped. "What _happened_ to you?"

"What_ didn't_?" the man muttered dryly. "And you? Getting tired of the secret identity-thing, Dick?"

"Huh? What? SHIT!" Robin had just discovered that his mask was half way down his face again.

"Eloquent."

"Shut up."

"Equally eloquent."

"You should talk, by the way…" Robin muttered as hastily pulled out the small tube of special glue and tried to open it. "Damn, what the… it's stuck…?"

"Want to borrow some tape?" Slade asked, sounding amused.

"It doesn't seem to help _you_ much," Robin pointed out and finally got the tube open by accidently ripping the top open. "Oh, this is just great…"

"Yes, it's nice to just chat once in a while…" his enemy supplied airily.

"Just a moment, and I'll be ready to kick your ass," Robin promised a bit distractedly as he reapplied the glue from where it had smeared over his glove. "There. Done. Now, where- wait, you _know my name_? And you _saved_ me?"

"Guilty on both accounts, I'm afraid," the man shrugged.

"Why?"

"I discovered the truth and I remembered it?"

"I don't mean my name, but the saving!" Robin clarified. "You don't do stuff like that!"

"Did it before, didn't I?"

"Yes, but that was your droid…" the teen sounded a bit unsure.

"Oh, yes, I forgot, it developed a will on its own and decided it liked you," the man snorted.

"Oh, soooo…" the hero smirked, crossing his arms, "does that mean you_ like_ me, Slade?"

"How about we change the subject?" the man asked smoothly.

"Yes, why not? Aren't you slightly ashamed to be out looking like that?" Robin asked.

"I didn't go _out _looking like this. Things happened," Slade growled.

The truth was that the man was a mess. His mask was cracked in several places, barely hanging together, and there actually _was_ a piece of tape across the largest crack. Also, the cloth on the whole right side of his chest seemed to have been burned away, without, Robin noticed with some interest, not seeming to have hurt the skin. The skin, in fact, looked very nice indeed.

"Are you going to stop staring any time soon?" his enemy asked dryly, but a bit amusedly.

"Just checking for injuries… you know… good to know in a fight," Robin coughed and looked away.

"I don't think fighting each other at the moment would be the best thing to do," Slade said gravely.

"No? So what do we do? Play cards?"

"How about a bit of a truce. You must have noticed yourself that something strange is going on here… I want to find out what, and I'd rather not waste time spanking your ass first."

"My ass? In your dreams…" Robin scoffed.

"Yes, frequently."

"What?"

"What?" Slade echoed.

Robin glared suspiciously at the man and then sighed.

"Sure… something strange is going on, but why do you care? Since when did you discover your humanitarian side?"

"I didn't. But, as you can see, it happens to_ me_ too… otherwise I'd just enjoy the show," Slade shrugged. "Besides, it's my city too."

"Ha! Well, let's argue about that one later… now… I just got here, so… any ideas? Spotted anything suspicious?"

At that moment a teen girl came running out of the park, screaming her head off.

"Does that one count?" Slade asked.

"I have a feeling it doe-"

More than that Robin didn't have time to say. The girl far below them had almost reached the road when an engine misfired and scared up a flock of pigeons. One of them flew almost straight into the girl's face, and she veered of course, tripped, and fell right into the street where an oncoming buss didn't have time to stop. The sound reached all the way up to the odd couple on the roof.

"… oh, god…" Robin whispered.

"Not something you see every day."

"We have to see if she's alright!" the teen decided.

"You know what a buss weighs, don't you?" the man asked dryly. "She's dead. Doesn't mean we can't find out why she was screaming, though. Might lead us somewhere."

"Alright… let's go down there and… oh."

"I think someone needs a lift?"

Robin cursed himself for not having an extra grapple hook and cord, but had to admit that he needed help, it would be quicker than trying to find an fire escape, anyway.

"Fine, let's go…"

"Just a moment," the man said and removed his cracked mask. "this is just falling apart…"

"Ummm… yeah," Robin, who was in too much of a shock to say anything else, mumbled.

Slade didn't stop there, however, but removed all his upper-body armor, just to be able to pull his half-burned top over his head. He then re-attached his neck-plate, arm-guards and gauntlets, and straightened up, letting the rest of his armor be.

"There."

Robin, however, was not quite done staring. He would have never guessed that the man would have white hair, but his face, on the other hand, kinda matched… both his voce and his body. Especially his body, because they were both-

"Robin?"

"Huh? Oh… ehh… right… so… you're going to walk around like that?"

"I'm not a woman," Slade snorted. "I doubt that me being 'topless' will somehow raise the indecency level in this city."

_Sure about that?_ Robin's libido asked.

"Um… kay, so… go?"

"Hold on."

Robin gasped as Slade pulled him close and made him hold on to his neck. They landed on the sidewalk just a moment later, Slade having used what handholds he could find on the way down to break the speed of their fall just enough so his ankles wouldn't break on impact. Robin's would, though, the teen was sure, if Slade's left arm hadn't been holding him so tight.

The teen felt slightly dizzy, but he tried to tell himself that it was from the fall and not for being unnaturally close to Slade. 'Unnaturally' because they weren't fighting, this was, after all, their natural state. Not that Robin hadn't fantasized about them doing some things, that didn't include fighting, from time to time. Although those things tended to look a bit like wrestling, to be fair…

"Are you going to let go of me soon?"

"Huh?" Robin blinked and looked up into the man's smirking face.

"We're on the ground… have been for several seconds, actually," Slade pointed out.

"Yeah, right, I… sorry… I- Oh. Oops."

"Oops?"

"I'm… stuck…on you…"

"I've noticed, but you mean literally, I assume?"

"Yeah... I mean,_ yes_! Of _course_! What _else_ would it- It's the mask-glue on my gloves…"

"So? That's not very strong, just pull free."

"I think some of it got in your hair…" Robin mumbled, shifting his hands behind the man's neck.

"It won't kill me to- OW!"

"It didn't kill you, though…" Robin, now free, grinned, a few white hairs stuck to his green gloves.

"Not _me_, no…" the man muttered.

The teen smirked and pulled off the gloves, cramming them in an empty belt-pocket. He didn't want to risk getting stuck to anything _else_.

Robin's good mood dissipated as soon as he turned around and spotted the bus, surrounded by shocked, yelling people. He could hear the ambulance in the distance and hurried over, seeing if there was anything he could do.

There wasn't. The only part of the girl that was visible from under the bus was her arm, and it was pretty clear that she was dead. Slade had already moved towards the place in the park where the young teen had come from and Robin wanted to catch up with him, so he didn't stay. He did notice a tattoo on the victim's hand, though, in black, running up a bit towards her elbow. It was a black pattern of symbols more than a design, but what those symbols meant Robin didn't know.

He left the scene of the accident and ran after Slade who was waiting for him by the tree-line.

"Fancy a walk in the park?" the man smirked.

"Didn't seem like _she _did… I wonder what freaked her out?"

"Could be nothing," Slade shrugged as they carefully entered the shades under the trees, their eyes searching for clues as to where the girl had come from. "She might have seen a spider."

"I don't think so… and I don't think whatever she saw is very far… she couldn't have run too long screaming like that… didn't seem the type."

"Sheer terror might add a bit to the stamina, but yes… I agree," the man nodded. "Good observation."

"You don't have to tell me, you're not my Master, remember?" Robin snorted.

"Then you won't get a gold star," the mercenary shrugged.

"Like I_ ever_ got one from _you_!" the teen scoffed.

"Well, I guess you were too busy pouting about your friends to make any good observations back then, hmm?" Slade said innocently.

Robin snorted again, but only to keep himself from chuckling. The apprentice-thing had happened a few years ago, and the man had made some things right by helping them defeat Trigon, even though he had kept a low profile during the Brotherhood of Evil-ordeal. When Robin had asked why he had made himself scarce back then, the man had claimed that he didn't want to 'get in the way', which, Robin understood, meant that he preferred to sit back and watch. At least he hadn't joined the Brotherhood, and that gave him a point or two in the teen's book. Weak ones, though, and only drawn in pencil… The man was a bastard in general, and a dangerous one, which Robin tried very hard to remember at the moment, as he now had to add 'handsome and sexy as hell' to the man's description.

Slade's hand was suddenly on his chest, and it took a few heart-thumping moments before Robin understood that the touch was meant to stop him in his tracks and nothing else. Robin looked over at the man, who in turn was looking at something up ahead. The teen followed his line of sight, but a bush blocked the way.

"What-?" he whispered.

"We have another one."

"Another what?" Robin asked in a normal tone of voice as Slade hadn't kept his down, and simply walked around the still outstretched hand. "Oh no…"

On the path in front of them lay another teenage girl, equally dead.

"I think she tripped and impaled herself on the branch," Slade said. "Looks like an accident; it's still attached to the ground, so an attack is unlikely…"

She had fallen on a sapling which had, at some point, been broken off, leaving a rather sharp tip.

Robin, however, was still staring at the body, or rather, at her hand.

"The same tattoo…" he mumbled. "Although…" he crouched down and took a closer look. "It's not real; it's just done with a black marker or something…"

"Do you think the symbols are relevant?" Slade asked.

"Two dead girls, same symbols, yeah... I say they are. Do you recognize any of them?"

"A few," Slade nodded. "But they are just your standard, main stream, magical symbols… and they seem to be taken completely out of context…"

"Yes, the pentacle and an ankh… and that's a Chai-symbol…" the hero mumbled.

"Looks like they picked whatever they wanted… typical wannabe witch-girls," the man snorted.

"Yeah… but I don't know what these two means" the teen said and pointed to two large designs.

"Me neither," Slade had to admit.

"I think we need the help of the real thing…" Robin said and flicked open his communicator. He call was answered almost at once, the green face of his team mate filling the screen.

"BB here, what's u- THERE'S A LARGE SCARY HALF NAKED MAN BEHIND YOU!"

"I know, that's Slade," Robin said, "What I wanted to ask was-

"SLADE?"

"Yes, could you get-"

"HAS HE KIDNAPPED YOU? WHY IS HE NAKED? OH GOD, HE'S NOT RAPING YOU, IS HE?"

"Yes, that's what's going on… I just called to share the experience…" Robin said dryly, while Slade chuckled. "BB, get Raven for me, will you? Get her to bring a note-pad."

"You're_ sure_ you're not getting raped?"

"Yeeeees, pretty much," the black-haired teen said, seemingly thinking about it.

"Okay then… back in a moment…"

"Hurry up, squirt, because if I get bored you've just given me a pretty good idea about what to do while I wait…" Slade growled, making the changeling eep and run.

Robin sighed and shook his head, at both Beast Boy and Slade.

"That boy must have some kind of disorder, surely?" Slade snorted.

"There's not enough letters in the alphabet…" Robin smirked.

A moment later Raven appeared on the screen, her eyes widening.

"No raping is going on, whatever BB has told you," Robin hurriedly said. "It's more serious than that. Two dead girls, early teens, with the same symbols drawn on their hands. Do you recognize this one?" he asked and turned the communicator, focusing on the first of the two unknown drawings. He let Raven take a good look and when he turned the communicator back, the young woman was writing on her pad. She held it up for Beast Boy to read.

"It's a symbol for… protecting chickens?"

Raven nodded.

"Chickens?" Robin glanced as Slade who looked equally nonplussed. "Alright… glad the chickens are safe… what about this one?"

The other symbol gave the magic-user a bit of a start and she began to write furiously.

"Looks like we might be on to something here…" Slade said.

"Duh! I knew Raven would come through… not so 'worthless little friends' now, are they?"

"Oh, I always liked _Raven_," Slade claimed with a leer.

Robin noticed the girl blush as she bent deeper over the paper and felt an unexpected spike of jealousy.

"Oh, don't look like that, Robin," the man purred. "She's not the one I wanted to _keep_, is she?"

"Just… shut up…" the teen mumbled, feeling his own cheeks heat up.

"Okay, here it is…" Beast Boy started to read. "Oh… damn…"

"Just read!" Robin snapped impatiently.

"It's the symbol of this… bad luck demon." the changeling continued, as Raven nodded.

"There is such a thing?"

"Yeah, but he's supposed to be tricky to con…coju… I can't read this part…?"

"Conjure, I get it," Robin said. "So two girls with pencil-tattoos did it? How?"

"Raven seems to think the symbol was a fluke," Beast Boy shrugged.

"So they met, what…? This morning? And happened to call forth a demon?" Slade said, playing the part of the disbeliever perfectly.

"Last night, Raven says," Beast Boy let them know. "Thursdays are supposed to be a special night for witch- hey, give that back, I was reading!" the changeling complained as Raven had snatched the pad from him and was writing again.

"She's writing that it's Friday today…" he started and Robin gasped.

"It's Friday the thirteenth!"

"Yeah, it must have helped with the conjure-thingy…" Beast Boy confirmed.

"What does it look like, how can I find it and how do I kick its ass?" his leader wanted to know.

"She doesn't know, the book had like no info," Best Boy answered, looking over Raven's shoulder as she wrote. "Only on the conjuring stuff."

"Okay, I want you guys to find out as much as you can about this thing so we can find it… it's apparently affecting the whole city, at l_east_, and we need to stop it… Give Star a few books too, she can read where she is…" Robin added.

"Raven says that they can't have done it alone, there had to be at least five of them," Beast Boy informed them.

"Oh, great, a dead girl treasure hunt… just what I wanted to do today," Slade said dryly.

"I don't see why you can't just go ahead and _do _whatever you had planned," Robin shrugged. "Let the good guys handle it… we'll save you, I promise."

"Yes, and how will your friends _really_ help? Making the demon open the door to the bathroom of doom? Or are you going to send him notes?" the man snorted. "I think it's time for the bad guys to save the day for once."

"Oh, really?" The sarcasm was positively dripping from Robin's voice. "And how are you going to manage that?"

"Brilliantly, of course," the man smirked, "And we bad boys know the secret to saving people's asses too."

"And what's that?" Robin wanted to know, his voice still soggy from sarcasm.

"We…" Slade said and got really close to him in an 'are you going kiss me or kill me'-way. "…make sure it will be worth our while… if you get my point…"

"Oh, I get it…" Robin snorted.

"No, not yet… but you want it… Don't worry, though, it's yours as soon as the demon is dead."

"Yeah, you can't get it up before then, can you?" Robin smirked.

"Ehhh… guys?" Beast Boy interrupted. "I don't know what Slade's point is or why it needs to be up and stuff, but this bad luck person is still out there…"

"Right," Robin said and straightened up. "Get on it, and call u- _me_ if you find anything."

"Will do, fearless leader!" Beast Boy grinned and hung up.

"Come on, then, if you are going to tag along…" Robin said to the mercenary. "Let's see if we're in time to save the others."

They weren't. Not very far from the second dead girl they found the remains of a fire, and three more bodies.

"Looks like they had quite the party," Slade noted, looking at a few empty bottles of red wine. "And more than alcohol too," Robin said disdainfully and indicated the remains of a joint on the ground.

"Still, it doesn't look like the demon suddenly appeared and killed them…" Slade said.

"No, and why would that girl run out of the woods _now_, hours later? I know drugs makes you slow, but _this_ slow?"

"My guess is that they never saw the demon and that the girls we found first fell asleep, woke up to this sight, panicked, ran, and died."

"I think it's time for _your_ gold star…" Robin said thoughtfully. "This one looked like she choked on something… a marshmallow? Witches bring marshmallows to coven meetings?"

"Fake one's do, it seems…" Slade scoffed. "Her friends were probably too high or wasted to even noticed she needed help… or maybe this one did and fell into the fire, hit her head on the surrounding stones and got it barbecued."

"This one put her hand down an underground wasp-nest and she must have been allergic…" Robin shivered, backing away from the place from where he could hear a bit of angry buzzing even now.

"Soo… nothing to do here," Slade said, looking bored. "Where is this demon, anyway?"

"What if it's invisible?" Robin blinked. "Or maybe it doesn't have a body, I mean, the whole city is exposed… maybe it's in the very _air_, somehow?"

"No, it's not," Slade snorted.

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I can't fight it if it is… and that's not fair."

"Hah!" Robin snorted. "Welcome to being a hero."

They searched the park together without seeing a trace of the demon, only its deeds. People were nursing scrapes or getting out from involuntary dips in the pond and such things.

"How come some people stub their toes and the girls gets killed?" Robin asked.

"Can it be a proximity-factor?" Slade suggested.

"So… when that girl got hit by the bus… he… or it… was close?"

"Yes… or someone across town was hit by lightening, a meteorite and a falling piano at the same time," Slade shrugged. "We can't know for sure if just the so called witches are the only victims."

Robin got his communicator out again.

"Hi Rob, no luck yet," Beast Boy answered. "Sorry."

"Keep looking, but for now, check the emergency alerts. I need to know of any fatal or near fatal accidents across town, right now!"

"Checking… girl hit by bus not long ago…"

"Yeah, we got that one, anything after that?"

"Yeah, old guy hit by a falling flowerpot not long after, on the same road, and then two women were strangled to death by the leashes of each other's dogs a little further down the road… oh, a call is just coming in, north side of the park, guy biking into a window-pane carried by some workers…"

"It's not far, we're on our way!" Robin said. "It seems it keeps following the edge of the park north, probably keeping just inside the tree-line… call us if it changes course!"

"Will do... maybe… wear a helmet, or something?" Beast Boy said, sounding worried.

Robin didn't have time for worry, however; he had a demon to catch.

If the teen had wondered if he would realize that he was looking at a demon or not, he didn't have to be.

"There it is…" he whispered, as he saw the black shadow gliding slowly among the trees.

"There _she_ is," Slade pointed out. "I knew it. Women always mean trouble…"

"You sound like you know what you're talking about, so for once I'm not gonna argue..." Robin grinned. "So… what do we do now?"

"Attack," Slade said and started running. He came five steps before he tripped on a root and fell flat on his face.

"Or not?" Robin suggested, trying to keep from cracking up as the man got to his feet and dusted himself off. "Not that I don't enjoy seeing you face down in the dirt, but the closer we get, aren't we more likely to swallow our tongues and die?"

Slade muttered about who would enjoy seeming who face down, but then sighed and nodded.

"Probably," he reluctantly admitted.

"So…?"

"The trees are ending a bit up ahead, and it needs to cross that lawn out in the open unless it is going to head back or can walk on water," the mercenary pointed out. "Right now we can barely see more than a shadow, maybe if we get a better look at the lady…"

"I thought it was Lady Luck, not Lady _Un_lucky…" Robin muttered.

"Maybe Lady Luck has a sister…?" Slade suggested.

"Hmmm… yeah, Starfire would vote for that theory…" Robin admitted.

"Besides, women used to be considered unlucky on ships."

"They did? How?"

"I don't know… maybe they kept the sailors from looking out for reefs," Slade shrugged.

At that moment the communicator beeped.

"We found something!" Beast Boy exclaimed excitedly.

"Great, because we found the demon. How do we stop her?"

"It's a girl? Well, anyway, we don't know _how_, but we know that it _can_ be killed with brute force but, once you do, you need to have a mirror."

"Mirror?"

"Yeah, when it's dead it will escape unless you press a mirror to its body and then it will be trapped in it! You know it's bad luck to break one, right? That's why! You might release a trapped bad-luck demon!"

"Okay, but nothing on killing her? Apart from having Slade trip on her?"

"No, sorry, we'll keep looking."

"Do that… Robin out."

They followed the thing for a little while longer until it stopped, hesitated, and then stepped into the light.

"Oh, fuck…" Robin gasped.

"Not quite yet," Slade breathed. "That's one ugly cat."

"A black cat… of course…" Robin almost slapped his face, but was afraid he could poke his own eye out. The creature looked like a horrific version of the goddess Bastet; a human female body with a cat's head, but both the body and the head were covered in horrendous scars, the nails were several inches long and looked sharp as blades and the face… no normal cat had that many teeth, and not that long either. The mouth itself looked slitted up the sides, reminding Robin of the Joker, leaving an eternal, evil grin. The creature's skin was covered in black fur from its ears to its neck and then it gave away to pale, gray skin. It was clothed in a dress of sorts, of a thin, black material that seemed to turn to smoke around its feet. All in all, it wasn't something Robin wanted to pet.

"How do we get a mirror?" the teen wondered, looking around. The demon was moving so slowly that there was little risk of losing sight of her. An entity like that didn't have to move quickly, after all, as nothing could touch it.

"That's easy: rob a woman," Slade said, looking around as well. There were a few targets in the distance.

"Huh?"

"Purses. They usually contain make up. Some makeup containers have mirrors," Slade spelled it out for him.

"Alright… I'll go _ask_ for a mirror, keep an eye on the cat," Robin ordered and hurried away as quickly as he dared.

Five minutes later he had been slapped, yelled at and almost kicked in the groin. People were just not in a generous spirit today. In the end he spotted an abandoned purse, however, seemingly forgotten on a bench, and went through it. He grinned when he found what he was looking for. Apparently the demon couldn't make _all_ things go to hell.

"Got it!" he hissed as he rejoined Slade.

"Gold star. Now… how does one fight bad luck…?" Slade asked the world in general.

Robin thought about it, frowning at the ground. Then he spotted something and grinned.

"With good luck!" he said, bending down to pick something up.

"Is this the time to be picking flowers?" Slade asked dryly.

"It's not a flower, look! A four-leaf clover!"

"Ah… might work…"

"I'm going to try it out!" Robin grinned and rushed at the demon, Slade's word or warning ringing unheeded in his ears.

Up until now the creature had taken no notice of them, but as Robin ran towards it without tripping or accidentally strangling himself with his belt, it turned, an almost surprised look on it's face. The surprise turned to anger, however, when the teen attacked.

Even though the demon was now 'touchable' it turned out that it was still a deadly opponent. Those claws weren't for show. Robin got a few good hits in before he was flung away, landing at Slade's feet.

"Give me the clover," Slade snorted and the teen handed the lucky charm to him, glad for the respite.

The mercenary quickly closed in on the demon but then, promptly, stumbled.

"Slade! Wait! I just remembered-" Robin yelled just as the man was hit as well. "…it only works for the finder…" he finished. "Give it back to me," the hero hissed as he hurried to the man's side just as he was getting back up.

"Dropped it."

"You _dropped_ it?"

"Unlucky. huh?" Slade growled.

"Let's find more!"

"Aren't you supposed to find them by accident for them to work best?" the man asked innocently.

"Fuck!"

"You and your one-track mind… any more charms that might be lying around?"

"I don't know… horse shoes?"

"Yes, good luck finding those… if I saw a rabbit, I might be able to rip its paws off…"

"Eww, Slade!" Robin exclaimed.

"What? If it was the city or the rabbit? I'd kill it _first_, of course!"

"Still, quite a lack of rabbits around, and that thing's getting closer…" Robin warned.

"Oh, I have an idea…" the man leered. "Something that would work for both of us, I hope…"

"What?"

"A good-luck kiss."

"A… oh… I… yes… I…" Robin stuttered.

"Sorry, no time to waste," the man said and tilted the teen's face up. "Time to get lucky."

Robin felt his whole body tingle as their lips met, almost like a wave of electricity moved through it. He opened his mouth a little, deepening it, temporarily forgetting all about slowly enclosing cat-monsters.

"There…" Slade breathed as they parted. "Feeling lucky?"

"Yeah…" Robin grinned back.

They attacked in unison and, this time, their luck held. The creature reared back from their slightest touch. It was Slade who finally snapped her neck, but Robin was right there, pressing the mirror against her body, watching in awe as it was sucked into it.

He then carefully put the mirror in his belt and called his friends.

"Raven here…" a croaking voice answered.

"Rae, you can talk!" Robin exclaimed.

"Since a few moments ago…" the empath nodded. "It's better, at least."

"All's well at this end too. The demon is in the mirror," the Titan's leader reported.

"Are you heading home?" Raven asked.

"Not quite yet…" Slade said, snatching the communicator out of Robin's hand. "We have a few scratches to tend to and a few itches to scratch… He'll be back when I feel completely… _reimbursed_…"

Robin just watched the man snap his communicator shut, and then raised an eyebrow.

"Well…?"

"Well, what?" Slade asked.

"I'm not going to 'reimburse' you out here if you thought so…" Robin smirked. "Which way?"

They were soon in a small apartment where they took turns using the shower before Slade patched up a few shallow wounds on Robin's shoulder. The man himself, who had been hit worse, had already healed. The bandaging turned to kissing, which ended up with both of them on the bed.

"So… how did you like being a hero?" Robin asked with a grin.

"I think I made a decent one," Slade shrugged. "The reward-system would have to work pretty hard for me to keep it up, though…"

"How hard?" Robin asked, slipping a hand down inside the man's towel, which was all they were wearing after the showers; even the hero's mask had been taken off.

"A bit harder."

"Don't think it can get that…" Robin chuckled. "But let me take a closer look…"

That closer look also included a taste, which they both enjoyed.

"When I hit my head on the cabinet door this morning, I really didn't expat the day would end with you in my bed…" the man almost chuckled as he pulled the teen away from his treat and up for another kiss, slowly rolling them over until he had Robin just where he wanted him.

"Hmmm… yeah, maybe the demon still has power over me?" Robin asked, his big blue eyes looking very innocent.

"Tease. You know you'd give anything to be here," Slade smirked.

"Yes, but paying you makes you a prostitute," Robin shrugged under him, and got his nipple bitten as a response. "OW! Ow… damn… do… do that again…"

Slade soon had the young man making all kinds of noises that he had, apparently, never made before. The towels were long since on the floor, forgotten and unneeded, as they explored each other's bodies with hands and mouths.

"I… I want to ride you…" Robin gasped as he couldn't stand the horror of not being fucked any longer.

"Well, I guess I can let you do_ some_ of the work…" he man leered and rolled over on his back, reaching out for his bed-side table.

"Way ahead of you," Robin chuckled and then the man's shaft was suddenly wrapped in the grip of warm, lubed hands. When the teen deemed the preparations finished, he straddled the man and slowly sank down on him, a blissful look on his face.

"Oh, this is soooo much better than cucumbers…" he moaned.

"I figured you had been practicing…" Slade chuckled. "But that's no way to get your vitamins… I'm willing to let you practice on me any time."

"Less talking… more fucking…" Robin suggested as he, finally, felt his ass rest firmly on the man below him.

"Don't mind if I do," Slade nodded and grabbed his hips.

They both worked together to set an urgent pace, with only one goal in mind; getting off as soon as possible. After they managed that, they went more slowly on an second round, teasing each other and learning the finer points of each other's bodies and their limits.

Exhaustion finally did it for Robin, but he smiled as he lay stretched out next to the man, his head on Slade's shoulder.

"You know what?" he yawned.

"What?"

"Besides the dead girls and stuff…" the teen mumbled, obviously more than half asleep, "this wasn't such a bad day…"

_The End_

* * *

A/N: the wish was for me to write something with supernatural influences about today's date, Friday the 13'th, and I hope you guys haven't been having bad luck! ;)


	131. Dangerous Paths 2: Bite Me!

**B-DAY DRABBLE INFORMATION**

Since it's been confusing as I had to shut down the b-day drabble-requests, here is some info:

- I will NOT be taking any new requests of any kind at this moment. If you already told me your b-day AND HAVE BEEN LOGGED IN when you did, then you'll get your drabble, however.

- I might open requests for certain months up later.

- DECEMBER-b-day children will still get their drabbles, but tell me your b-days NOW, not in December. No need to leave a wish, I'll contact you when it gets closer, so you HAVE to be logged in or be able to contact me through fb or dA.

There… questions? And, again, I'm sorry I had to close the requests, but I didn't really have a choice.

* * *

A/N: Happy birthday **kitsunechibiko** (16 jan)!

For this one I got a song as inspiration: "Animal" by Neon Trees: www,youtube,com/watch?v=-ztVXq5Y17U (change commas for dots).

When I read the lyrics to this song I finally got the inspiration I had been waiting for to do a sequel to… "Dangerous Paths"… remember? The werewolf-story? Yes, it was long ago, but you can find it as drabble 93 here in "Delightful Drabbles".

I asked the birthday girl if I could do a sequel to this story and she grudgingly agreed… as long as there was no furry sex like in the original… ;) And there's not… really… The song has been an inspiration, but that's it, there's really not any lyrics from it in this, because, as usual with songs, those are not mine… sometimes it's fun to include them in dialogue, and such, but I only do that when I feel I can do it without it being forced so… none of that.

You should read "Dangerous Paths" before reading this one, but here's a quick reminder: Robin and Slade are living their usual hero/villain lives when Slade one day pulls Robin into a dark alley and kisses him. From then on there's a lot of that going on, and eventually also much more adult stuff. Slade is not a nice guy, they do not talk, and there are no lovey-dovey snuggles. In fact the man is a bit of a possessive stalker, but, on the other hand, so is Robin. That's why he follows Slade into the forest/park one night, and lo and behold, Slade turns into the huge, white wolf, who happily proceeds with banging an reluctant Robin's brains out. They wake up the next morning with Robin being very satisfied but also sporting a bite-wound on his neck… and about here is where our new story starts, m'kay?

* * *

**Dangerous Paths 2: Bite Me!**

"Bite me, Slade!" Robin growled. It was the morning after, or rather the afternoon of the morning after, and the teen was getting sick and tired of the man's attitude.

"That's just the thing… I did," the mercenary smirked.

"So?"

"You're mine."

"You must have your flea-collar on backwards, dumbass, I'm not yours any more than I used to be! Unless-" Robin paled. "Does… does that mean I'm… a werewolf?"

"Not yet… I've merely _marked_ you. I'll claim you on the next full moon."

"You will do no such thing!"

"Why not? We'd be great together…" the man purred.

Robin had to admit that Slade had him in a rather awkward position, slammed up against a wall behind a dumpster, and he could hear his friends calling for him. Being found like this was not on his 'wanting to explain'-list.

"We'd be shot by animal control together, that's what we'll be!" the teen growled. "After killing a bunch of scouts out camping."

"And why would we do that?" the man asked, actually looking nonplussed.

"Oh, I remember you all snarling and crazy," Robin scoffed. "You would have killed me if you hadn't… well…" Robin blushed and looked away.

"Oh no… I was in full control… the wolf in me just gets a little… _eager_ around his bitch."

"_WHAT did you call me?_"

"Robin? That you, dude? Everything's okay?"

"Yeah BB, I'm fine, just give me a moment! Call of nature, you know!" Robin called back to where Beast Boy was narrowing his eyes, trying to see into the alley.

"Got your back, bro!" his teammate replied and, supposedly, went to tell the others to call off the search.

Robin noticed the man glaring at the place where the changeling had just stood and growling under his breath.

"Okay, I just had to tell my teammate that I'm fine with public urination, and you just called me a bitch, so I'm not in the best of moods right now, Slade… I should let me go if I were you."

"I didn't call you _a _bitch, I called you _my_ bitch," the man clarified.

"That's just as bad!"

"No. It's just true," Slade told him and stopped him from talking back any more by claiming his lips. Robin almost melted, something inside him bursting with joy and pleasure, but he got his common sense back and broke Slade's nose with his forehead.

* * *

Robin rejoined his team shortly after and announced a pizza and movie night; he needed to take a break from the crazy right now, and some movie-violence might do the trick. As soon as the night fell, however, a howling was heard from outside.

"What? The full moon was last night!" Robin blurted out before being able to stop himself.

"Nah, dude, it's like three nights in a row, you know for were-… IS THAT A WEREWOLF?" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"It's just a dog or something…" Robin said, "but really? Three nights?" he looked at Raven for confirmation and the empath nodded.

"The night before the full moon and the night after, usually counts as the pull is almost equally strong then," she said. "And that's a werewolf."

"I need a fur rug, let's go get it!" Cyborg grinned.

"Oh, please, do not make it naked," Starfire asked. "It might get the chills!"

"You stay here, I'm going to go talk to it…" their leader muttered.

"Talk? Dude, it will rip you a new one!" Beast Buy gasped.

"No it won't…" Robin claimed and then, under his breath, added, "It tried that last night…"

The wolf had swum to the island, its fur wet and a little greasy. Despite that it seemed in a good mood, half prancing around outside as Robin carefully slid just part of the door open.

"Slade?"

The werewolf ran over and tried squeeze inside, but the steel door held.

"Slade, no! Listen to me!" Robin barked and the wolf stepped back just a little, pinning him with his one-eyed grey-yellow stare. Robin feel like he should roll over, but firmly stood his ground. "You told me earlier that you are in control… that it's really you in there… so nod if that's true," Robin ordered.

The wolf, after some hesitation, inclined its head.

"All right…" Robin took a deep breath. "I'm not going to let you run around out here and attract attention… so I'm bringing you inside." Slade seemed to perk up at that, but Robin continued. "But, put one paw out of line with my friends, and you'll be a rug on Cyborg's floor, alright?"

The wolf half growled, half snorted.

"Yeah, yeah…" Robin muttered. "I'm going to bring you down to the basement, not my room. And remember, no funny business!"

At this the wolf narrowed its eye and growled again, in a way that Robin felt meant 'you're mine, I have the right to do funny business with you'.

"Not until we're in the room, of course," Robin smoothed his mistake over, and Slade's tongue lolled out in a very smug way.

"Come in," the teen sighed and slid the door open completely.

At the elevator the teen and the wolf was met by the rest of the Titans, most of them with fired up powers. Beast Boy, however, whimpered and backed away, not meeting the wolf's eye for a second.

"Is this the there-wolf?" Starfire asked.

"Werewolf," Robin clarified. "Yes. I'm taking him downstairs."

"Without explaining?" Raven asked.

"Tomorrow," the black-haired teen answered. "Now move, or he might bite."

"EEEEW!" Cyborg said and Robin turned around to see that Slade had decided to make himself at home by lifting his leg against the wall.

"Oh, for the love of…" Robin muttered and grabbed the scruff of the wolf's neck. Slade didn't like being reprimanded like that and snapped his jaws, before shaking the teen's grip off.

His team scattered and Robin got in the elevator with a huge wolf who was now starting to butt his head against him in a very clear 'get down on all fours' way.

"Behave!" Robin hissed. "Not until we're safe."

He took Slade down to a row of empty storage-rooms, and opened the sliding steel door by entering a code. The wolf took a whiff of the room as Robin pushed the light switch. Teeth then more or less gently grabbed his cape and started pulling him inside.

"Needy much?" Robin smirked. "I'm just going to get some blankets and pillows… you want me to be comfortable, don't you?"

The wolf snorted as if saying that he didn't much care, which Robin was sure was true. He still backed out. "I'll only be a second," he said and closed the door.

* * *

"You locked me up!" Slade roared.

"Of course I locked you up," Robin, who had come down with a breakfast-tray and some of Cyborg's clothes, snorted. "I wasn't going to let you do that to me again."

"You_ liked_ 'that'," the man smirked evilly.

"Well, yes, maybe I did, but come on, it's just… weird!"

"It's just me," Slade shrugged.

"A hairier you with an oddly shaped… thing…" Robin blushed.

"Still, you locked me up," Slade didn't seem willing to let his grudge go, and the teen put the tray and clothes down on the floor to make sure he could defend himself if needed.

"I figured you would survive."

"You tricked me."

"Duh!"

That last part was too much for the enraged wolf inside the man and he rushed at Robin, slamming him against the closest wall before the teen had even seen him coming.

"Submit!"

"Fuck off!"

"Damn it, Robin, I'm not kidding! Submit or the wolf is going to make you!" the man growled and Robin could see yellow seep into his eye. It was probably too close to the change to mess with the creature Robin figured. After a last, lengthy stare, the teen snorted and looked away, baring his neck just slightly in an instinctive gesture.

Slade made a deep growling noise and pressed his face to the hero's neck, sniffing a bit before opening his mouth and grazing his teeth firmly over the skin in a mock bite. Robin was shivering uncontrollably, his breath stuck in his throat, and he tilted his head further back, pleasing the wolf.

He was suddenly spun around and his tights yanked down.

"Slade! What-" the teeth were back on his neck and the objections died on his lips. Two fingers were pushed in to his mouth and Robin sucked on them, lathering them with as much saliva as he could. He knew this routine after all; it had happened many times before in old warehouses or back alleys. He gasped as Slade roughly pushed the fingers inside him, but the preparation didn't last long before the man pulled back, spat in his own hand to slick his cock up and then shoved in. Robin made a keening noise and pushed back, bracing himself against the wall as best as he could as the man grabbed his hips.

It didn't last long for either of them, and afterwards Robin felt himself being pressed against the wall again, his neck licked and nibbled on.

"It doesn't have to be like this," Slade murmured against his skin.

"What… what do you mean?" Robin asked, a bit breathless still.

"I'll explain in a moment…" the man said and pulled away to get dressed. Cyborg's clothes just barely fit his taller frame, but at least he wasn't indecent… much.

Robin shivered again as the warmth coming from the man's body disappeared. He pulled his tights up, blushing slightly. He usually felt ashamed after unplanned 'meetings' like this. He just didn't know how he could let it happen, time and time again, and-

"Stop it," the man growled.

"Huh?"

"I can smell the shame on you. You have nothing to be ashamed of. It's insulting."

Robin blinked, but he kinda-sorta understood the logic behind that statement. Not that he thought that the man had any rights to get all huffy about it, but still.

"Come," Slade grabbed him by his upper arm and proceeded to half walk, half drag him out of the room. Robin was too stunned at first to even try to get out of the man's hold, not until they reached the elevator.

"No struggling!" Slade snapped as he pushed him inside. Then the man did something that made Robin's heart turn to ice. He pushed the button for the main floor.

"No! Wrong one, you can't-" the teen tried to reach the panel, to punch in the over-ride code, but Slade was in the way.

"I said no struggling," the man growled and had him up against the wall again. "Now, what did you tell your friends about me?"

"Just that you were a guy I had promised to help," Robin snarled back. "If you think I'm going to let you hurt my friends-"

"I'm not going to hurt anyone… except possibly you unless you learn to BACK THE HELL DOWN!" Slade barked.

"If you think I'm one of those saps that get's off on being slapped around you're sorely mistaken, mister…" Robin growled. "I'm not into abusive relationships."

"It wouldn't _be_ one of you _learned your place_!"

"My place? As your _bitch_?" Robin snorted.

"Yes!"

"Fuck off!"

"You have to learn how to handle the wolf!" Slade urged him after taking a very deep breath.

"How about I handle him with a silver bullet?" Robin snapped.

"It's not just me, it's _you_ as well," Slade told him. Robin was just about to ask what the hell the man meant when the elevator doors opened to a typical Teen Titan's breakfast scene. A scene which grew very quiet as soon as they were discovered.

"Err… Robin? Problem?" Cy asked and seemed to tense, ready for anything.

"Hold your fire, tin-man," Slade snorted. "You all know me, or of me… the name's Slade Wilson. You met me last night in my… other form."

"Slade!" the group gasped and now they all seemed ready to attack.

"You went to the bathroom downstairs," Starfire exclaimed. "You are very bad!"

"I hardly think that's the worst I have done…" Slade smirked. "But I… apologize." the word seemed hard for the man to grind out, and Robin's eyes widened behind his mask. Slade then continued. "The wolf in me needed to mark its territory. Those urges are sometimes hard to fight."

"Oh, god, we cleaned up Slade's…" Cyborg groaned and he and Raven looked a little green. "You knew about this, Rob?"

"Yes, I-"

"Robin and I have been fucking for some time. He didn't know I was a werewolf until the night before last, however," Slade said easily.

The room turned even more silent.

"What?" the man snorted. "It's not that I'm proud about banging a hero, it wouldn't do to appear like I'm going soft, but Robin's my mate and I can't fight it."

"I'm _not_ your-" Robin started but a low, warning growl made him bite his tongue.

"You're gay?" Cyborg asked. "_Both _of you?"

"Kinda have to be…" Robin tried to joke.

"And you are… dating?" Raven asked faintly.

"No. Fucking," Slade said. "Weren't you listening? And it is too close to the full moon to aggravate me young lady, so put those glowing hands of yours away," he added, not even looking at Starfire. The man then turned from Titan to Titan, making sure they kept in line. When his eye found Beast Boy, the youngest teen once again backed away, whimpering.

"Yes, you got the idea. Good," Slade smirked.

"We're not going to crawl on our bellies for you, Slade!" Robin snorted, but kept his voice as reined in as possible. "Now, why don't you leave and I'll at least_ try _to explain this to my team…"

"I won't. The wolf won't let me. When I marked you, the wolf really committed. He wants to stay with his bitch."

"Heh… _bitch_, Robin?" Cyborg couldn't help but grin.

"I'm going to have him neutered…" the black-haired teen muttered.

Some time later the Titans had understood that they were not in any immediate danger. Slade had confiscated food for himself and Robin and they had all eaten, although in rather tense silence. After that, during the clean up, Slade walked around sniffing the others.

"What the hell are you doing?" Robin asked.

"Getting to know the pack," Slade shrugged. He had reached a very nervous Beast Boy who ducked his head, trying to make himself look small. Slade smiled, honestly _smiled_, and ruffled the boy's hair. The quick look he got from the changeling was bordering on adoring, and then the young teen immediately turned into a wolf-cub, bouncing and yipping around the man's feet.

Robin, however, watched the exchange and snarled. Slade was instantly at his side, pulling him close, and the teen grabbed on to him, glaring at the puppy.

"Jealous much, Rob?" Cyborg asked.

"Mine!" Robin hissed and then blinked. "Wait… what the hell?"

"I told you… it's just not me…" Slade smirked and ambled over to the large sofa, throwing himself down on it like he owned it.

"Guys… I know you want explanations… you probably want to kick me out for this... but I need some too," Robin said and went to stand in front of Slade. "Please?" he asked humbly, and he could feel the satisfaction that word gave the man… or rather the wolf… probably both.

"Of course. Come here. All of you," Slade said, and the others obeyed. Robin took a seat on the couch as well, not too close and not too far away, while the rest kept a bit more distance. Beast Boy held onto his puppy-form and plopped down on the floor in front of the man's feet.

"Well?" Robin prompted.

"I was bitten on a mission in Ukraine seven months ago. I killed the werewolf who did it before I knew what he was, but as he changed when he died I understood that there was something more going on than a random animal attack. I tracked down his pack and got my explanations. I stayed there for the whole month and, at the next moon, I let myself be turned completely."

"Why? I mean, who wants to be a monster?" Cyborg asked.

"Someone who already is?" Raven asked dryly.

The man gave her a small smirk.

"Raven is not far off. The wolf makes me even stronger in many ways. It has its disadvantages; I can no longer do many of my missions during the nights of the full moon, but, on the other hand, some I'm suited perfectly for during that time…"

"See? Here comes the killing…" Robin muttered.

"Surveillance, mainly." Slade shrugged. "Even in public people think I'm just a huge, white mutt, and I can get as close as I want, more or less."

"Okay, so what does all of this have to do with me?" Robin wanted to know.

"Well, I traveled a lot after turning, I was barely in Jump at all until about three months ago, but then my developed sense of smell started to pick up something… something the wolf liked… your scent."

"Okay, switching deodorants, problem solved…" Robin shrugged. "Damn Axe-effect…"

"Not that easy, I'm afraid… once we met, our pheromones did the rest… mine was exaggerated due to my… condition, and yours were simply a match."

"So… wait… you _drugged_ me?" Robin gaped.

"No, it wouldn't have worked this well unless we had been a match… which we are. Now you have to learn to deal with that."

"We're not a… _I'm not a wolf_! Your inner furry beast thinks I'm hot, I get it, but why am_ I_ acting weird? Why am I feeling- I mean… why?"

"You're not a werewolf, no, not yet. But we're all animals, they cub knows what I'm talking about, right?" Slade grinned at Beat Boy yow yipped excitedly.

"I don't have your sense of smell, though," Robin objected.

"It's been proven that female lap dancers earn more money in tips during the time they are ovulating. We might want to overlook it, and we might not be aware of it, but the animal instinct is still there. You sense it, and Beast Boy does too-"

"But what if I don't want-"

Slade raised his hand, and Robin fell silent.

"I think that is a subject for a private conversation later. Your friends need some answers first. Yes, Robin kept a secret from you, and a big one at that… but it was not his fault. His instincts told him not to 'share' me with anyone. Even if the wolf had been the 'boy next door' or even one of you, he would not willingly have told you, not until I had marked him… which I did the other night."

"I knew Robin would not walk behind our backs," Starfire said solemnly.

"You really had no choice, man?" Cyborg asked.

"I… don't know… I just couldn't tell you…" Robin mumbled, hunching his shoulders.

"I think it's time for that private talk now," Slade said and looked at the others. "Get out."

The room cleared surprisingly quickly.

"That… that thing about me not being able to tell them…" Robin started. "That was bull shit, wasn't it?"

"Completely."

"So you… pretty much saved my ass?"

"It's a change from pounding it," the man smirked.

"Thank you…" Robin mumbled. "They might actually forgive me now… I'm not sure they would otherwise."

"I didn't need the drama. I want my bitch safe and happy."

"Don't-!" When Robin looked up into Slade's eye he saw that the man had only used to word to tease him this time, and he snorted. "So, alright, our animals like each other or whatever… doesn't' mean _I_ like _you_, no offence," he began.

"But you do," Slade edged closer.

"What?"

"You _do_ like me."

"I don't even _know_ you!" Robin scoffed. "And back off; don't try to get me high of your stink!"

He was suddenly on his back in the sofa, a snarling Slade on top of him. After a few moments the man drew a couple of deep breaths and eased off him a bit.

"Don't tell the wolf to back off," he almost complained. "I'm doing my best to control my instincts, but…"

"So this is what it's going to be like? 'Do as I say or I'll maul you'? Like I said, Slade, I'm not into abusive relationships."

"It's _NOT_-" Another deep breath from the man later, and he continued in a more civilized tone. "This is not about being abusive. It's about dominance… and you are too damn dominant, Robin, it's driving the wolf inside me crazy."

"Yes, blame it on the partner… so it's _my _fault, is it? Bastard." Robin muttered.

"It's not your fault, it's… damn, the _cub _understands, why can't _you_?"

"Well, then, maybe _he's _your bitch!" the teen growled, looking away.

"No. You are."

Those words made Robin feel warm.

"There…" Slade purred. "That's the feeling… see? We don't have to fight about this, it's really very natural, and-"

"It's not natural, it's horrible!" Robin exclaimed, getting another growl in reply. "So what, you're just going to push me around as much as you want? Want to control my life Slade? AGAIN?"

"You are not pinned to the sofa because you disagreed with me about a life decision," the man pointed out tersely.

"No, but-"

"And none of the times you managed to aggravate the wolf today has been about important things either, has it?"

"… no…" the teen reluctantly mumbled.

"I told you that you had to learn how to handle the wolf, and I meant it. It's not about crawling on your belly or worshipping me on your knees… although about that last part…"

"What's it about, then? It sounds like a whole lot of 'yes master, no master' to me!" Robin snapped.

"It's all about easing the wolf's mind. It needs to know that you recognize it as your mate, that's all," Slade said calmly.

"I… I don't know if it _is_," Robin mumbled.

Slade nuzzled his neck, smelling him again, and then chuckled a bit.

"What do your instincts tell you? Just your instincts now, Robin, not that feisty, analytical little mind of yours."

"Little?" Robin arched an eyebrow but then sighed and closed his eyes. "Fine… it's… I… I'm okay with it."

"Just okay?"

"That's all you're going to get right now, alright?" the teen muttered.

"I'll take it, then."

"So how about what I was trying to say earlier? What if I had been in love with someone else? What if I hadn't been affected by your… smell?"

"Firstly, if you hadn't responded to my pheromones, it would have meant that we were not mates, that is, not compatible. In that case the wolf might still have been interested, but it, and me, would have moved on without too much urging…"

"And now… what if I would want you to move on?"

"Same as if you had been seriously involved with someone… this mate-ship, or whatever you might call it, is not some magical will-last-forever deal, it doesn't mean living happily ever after, and it doesn't mean we are some sort of pre destined soul mates… if you had been a female, it would just mean that we would have strong cubs."

"Yes, about that… I mean, I know there are homosexuality in the animal kingdom, but… well… wouldn't it be more natural for your inner furry thing to seek out a woman?"

"The pack that turned me told me the wolf didn't mind. It's not a _real_ wolf, after all, and you can only make another werewolf by biting a human… and what you have between your legs doesn't really matter in those cases, which means that even though the wolf seeks to reproduce, it has a wide playing field."

"So… we could… break up?"

"Of course. That happens in nature all the time… all you have to do is make sure that your new boyfriend is strong enough to beat me," Slade shrugged.

"Oh great…" Robin sighed. "I have to fall in love with the whole US army…"

Slade snorted and muttered something about that not being enough, and the two of them were quiet for a while.

"Huh…" Robin mumbled after thinking things over. "So… alright… let me see if I can handle this wolf of yours, shall we?"

Slade immediately tensed above him, a small snarl on his lips.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing like that…" Robin smiled, looking up at the man with half-closed eyes. "I just…" he ran his hand up the man's arm and chest, not pushing, only touching. "Could I sit up, you think? I'd like to get a bit more comfortable…"

Slade pulled away at once, helping a grinning teen up.

"I think I can learn to do this…" the hero said smugly.

"I'm starting to fear that you might become too _good_ at it…" Slade muttered.

"Sooo…" Robin said, sitting close enough to Slade to appease the wolf, their thighs and arms touching. "Do you have a plan? What now?"

"I still like to turn you next month," Slade said and then quickly held a hand up, "But I understand that you might not be ready by then."

"And how do you plan on getting me ready?" the teen asked carefully instead of telling the man how cold hell would be before he would let him. Slade seemed relaxed and Robin understood that this was it was about with the wolf. He hadn't said 'yes, please, bite me' or agreed to anything, but he hadn't yelled or snapped either, and it seemed that Slade therefore was in a state of mind which made it possible to actually _talk_.

"I know it's me you're having problems with, not the wolf. You are an open-minded young man, surrounded by a half machine half human, an alien, a half-demon and a shape-shifter… you would shrug at the werewolf-thing."

"Probably," Robin did just that and shrugged, before giving the man a small grin and leaning into him a bit. "Are you saying that you are going to change? Be mister goodie-two-shoes from now on?"

"My reputation is my life," Slade said firmly, "and no matter what the wolf says, this might not work out. I propose that we give it a month… as you pointed out we don't know each other, it would be foolish to rush into things…"

"Well, the sex-thing is pretty much done…" Robin pointed out.

"I meant life-changing things…" Slade replied. "Not that sex with me is not life changing…"

Robin snorted, but only softly, so the wolf didn't take offence.

"So no changes now? I'm still supposed to fight you?" Something inside Robin made him deeply unhappy at that thought.

"No. I meant that I'm taking this month off. At least I won't take any illegal or border-line illegal assignments…"

"So work is off the table…" Robin said and then drew a sigh of relief. "That actually feels good… thank you, Slade… I don't think I could have continued like this with you otherwise, not when it was… you know… more serious…"

"I thought not," Slade nodded. "And this is a relief for me too… not having to fight about our jobs…"

"Will it be this… tense all the time, though?" Robin asked. "Like before, I mean?"

"Mostly during the full moon, unless you do something really stupid, like fooling around," Slade told him.

"So I have a boy friend, but I end up with one with PMS? Great…" Robin chuckled.

"Boy-friend?"

"Did that made you mad?" the teen raised an eyebrow.

"Personally I don't care for the term at all…" Slade told him. "But it made the wolf ecstatic."

"Oh-oh, I've seen too much of ecstatic wolf…" Robin joked, blushing a little as he thought back to that night.

"Have you now…?" the man purred, leaning over him slightly again.

"Ummm… well, maybe we can hook up later, and-"

"I'm not leaving."

"Huh?"

"I'm not leaving. I plan to stay here until the next full moon," Slade told him.

"Stay? Here? With my friends?" Robin gaped.

"Well, if you could have them move out, that would be nice…" the man shrugged.

"Don't think so, no… but… really?"

"We need to get to know each other, don't we?"

"Yes but… what about a room?"

"What do you think?"

"That… my room?" the teen asked, a bit dazed.

"You got it in one," the man leered. "Come," he said and stood up.

"What? Where? Why?"

"No questions," Slade snorted and pulled him along and into a corridor, sniffing the air. "This way."

"We're… going to my room?"

"Yes."

"Why- oh." the hero suddenly thought he knew what the man had in mind.

"I'm going to show you something," Slade said, looking back over his shoulder at him with a smirk.

"Oh? What?" Robin blinked.

"I'm going to show you just how good being a bitch can be…"

Robin was just about to throw the whole 'appeasing the wolf' idea out the window when he was pulled into his room and into an intense kiss.

"Just be mine, just this once…" the man then whispered against his neck. "Trust your instincts… follow them… up until now our trysts have been disguised fights for dominance. Let me show you what they _can_ be."

Robin stayed tense for a few, long, seconds but then he tilted his head to the side, baring his whole throat this time, and not in defeat but with a smile on his lips.

"Okay wolfie… show me…"

He was laid down on the bed, actually_ laid_ down, not thrown or pushed. Slade pulled the borrowed sweats off in an instant, and Robin found that he didn't mind, simply because those clothes hadn't smelled _right_. The man didn't rip Robin's clothes off, however, he gently almost _teased _them off, kissing and caressing each inch of exposed skin. Robin raised his arms over his head to help the man pull his top off, his cape and gloves, along with the mask, which had been the first to go, were already on the floor. He left his arms like that, extended above his head, leaving him open, defenseless, smiling up at the werewolf as he stretched.

Robin's belt maybe came off a little hurriedly after that, but the teen didn't mind. He just fished out the container of lube he had learned to keep in it, although he sometimes forgot it was there, and set it on the bed within Slade's reach. His boots were next and then his tights. Slade kissed and nipped gently at his skin first at his hips, and then his thighs, as he pushed the trousers along with his underwear down. Robin raised himself up a little to help, which made the wolf so pleased it sent a shiver of pleasure through the teen in return.

Now fully naked, Robin parted his legs a little, lifting his knees to get in position, when the man put his hands on them and gently pushed them down a little. Robin blinked, wondering what he had in mind now, and then, as Slade leaned over, he gasped. He couldn't be…? But he had never…

"Ooooooh!" Robin arched as Slade's mouth sucked him in. The man had never done this before, although the teen had sucked him off once or twice. He found himself wondering if this was part of the dominance-thing; if Slade couldn't do things like this unless Robin submitted to him… maybe, because even when they had, on occasion, shared an actual bed together, it had mostly been about the cruder ins-and-outs of sex, so to speak. He continued to moan, unable to help himself. He carefully ran his fingers through Slade's hair, not gripping it or pushing his head in any way, he just wanted the contact. Slade looked up at him his one eye glittering and the missing one covered by a sunken in eye-lid. It didn't bother the teen that the eye patch was missing; it was more than likely on top of a pile of the man's clothes, somewhere on the other side of the bay, but so what? He was used to a half-mask at best and decided that the more of the man's face that was uncovered, the better.

Slade kissed his way upwards now, just as Robin was on the brink of coming. The teen whimpered but settled back, accepting his fate and winding his arms and legs around the man instead. Their lips met again, not violently but playfully. Robin parted his at the first request, eager to let the man in. Slade explored not only his lips, but his earlobes, neck and throat too, as well as his collarbones and very sensitive nipples.

"Ahh… Slade… I… need you… please…" Robin breathed in the end when he just couldn't take it anymore. He felt like he was on fire, and the only thing that could possible help was being stretched by a certain man's length.

Slade heard him, and picked up the container of lube, using it generously sliding a finger inside the teen. Robin was soon writhing in need, not wanting to demand anything of the wolf, but needing it so desperately. The man's fingers was just not enough, couldn't he see that? At last a sound like a sob escaped the teen's mouth and only then did Slade get into position, pushing in slowly.

"Yes! Yeeessss… oh… god… sooo… good…" Robin gasped as he was being filled slower than he had ever been. Now he could actually _feel_ it, enjoy it, without the burning pain that usually accompanied this part of their interaction. Slade kissed him again as he rested, buried inside to the hilt, and then he began to roll his hips slowly, searching for the perfect angle.

Robin felt like he could just stay like that forever, but, at the same time, he was growing more and more eager for the climax at the end. It was a confusing feeling and he clung harder to Slade, begging him to take over, leaving the decision up to him. The thrusts sped up, but so gradually that the teen didn't really notice until he was suddenly gasping and panting, holding on to the headboard for dear life as he was getting fucked like never before. Still, even though it was powerful, it wasn't brutal, it still felt safe, and Robin had no problem arching his neck when Slade asked for it by nuzzling his shoulder.

"I'm…. I'm… yours…" he gasped as he was teetering on the edge.

"Mine," Slade agreed as he pushed them off together.

* * *

"…So Slade is going to stay here for a while until we… figure this out," Robin explained to his team, looking at them uncertainly. "Is… is that okay with you guys?"

"I feel it is magnifically romantic!" Starfire smiled.

"Well, if this is what you need to do…" Cyborg shrugged, while Beast Boy, still in wolf-cub form, wagged his tail.

"Just one thing first…" Raven said gravely. "Will he be housebroken from now on?"

_The End_

* * *

**A/N: **The wish was for a fluffy ending, but I had never planned for it to end any differently. Clearly our boys have some way to go, and it's going to be a bumpy road, but I have faith that Robin will 'tame the beast'… well… up to a point… ; )


	132. Block, Block, Punch

A/N Happy Birthday** HaltiOvi** (January 17)

The wish reminded me so much of "Block Block Pounce" from the Christmas Drabbles 2011, so I actually decided to make this a sequel of sorts… a "one year later". The theme is the same and it can be read separately without too many problems, I think…

So half-freestanding and light…

* * *

**Block, Block, Punch**

"So, is Slade coming to your b-day party or what, bro?" Cyborg asked as they were decorating the Titan's living room for the evening's festivities.

"Yep, he is… you all gonna play nice, aren't you?" Robin asked, nervously. His friends had met the man before, of course, as they had been dating since this night last year, but this was slightly more… official. And there would be others around, too, city officials, some of the honorary Titans and others the teen had gotten to know over the years.

"Sure we are, no pranks or nuffin'…" Beast Boy grinned.

"I _warn _you…" Robin growled.

"Yeah, don't destroy this for Rob… when he finally managed to charm the guy over to the right side with that tight ass of his," Speedy, who had arrived early with the rest of the Titans East, butted in.

"I did not use my ass!" Robin exclaimed.

"Suuuure you didn't," Bumble Bee grinned.

"He already was on the right side or I wouldn't have dated him…" Robin muttered.

"Yeah, but we all know what made him clean up his act and it wasn't your kick-his-face-in personality," Speedy snickered.

"Guys! Let's pick the class of this conversation up a notch, shall we? Nothing of that tonight, alright?" the birthday boy begged.

"We will be good friends and not speak of the ass," Starfire promise, floating down from the ceiling where she had been fastening streamers.

"Yeah, man, we wouldn't act like that in front of Batman," Beast Boy snorted.

Robin turned very pale.

"In…. in front of who?"

* * *

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT HE WAS COMING?" Robin yelled. It was half an hour later, and he had been on the panic-train heading for heart-attack mountain ever since.

"Like, I thought you invited him, 'cause he just called to confirm," Beast Boy whimpered. "I thought you knew…"

"Invite him? Here? WHEN SLADE IS GOING TO BE HERE!"

"M-maybe you could… could call Batman and… err… _un_invited him?"

"The party is in two hours, I THINK he already left!" Robin snarled sarcastically.

"Come on, he missed the big one-eight, of course he wants to be here…" Speedy shrugged. "And speaking about being here, that red-head from last year, you think he'll show?"

"I haven't been able to stop him so far," Robin muttered. Red X was not even on the _list_ of the problems he had right now. "Oh, god… two hours… I have two hours to live…"

"No one's going to kill you, Robin!" Bumble Bee snapped, crossing her arms and using her best 'you are a stupid boy' look, perfected over the years on her team mates.

"Not directly, perhaps, but do you really think there will be anything left of this building afterwards?" Robin groaned.

"Yeah, well, call Slade then! Tell _him_ not to come."

"But_ him_ I _want_ to be here… and besides, he has talked about us coming clean to Batman, it's just that…"

"You are the large fowl?" Starfire supplied, nodding.

"I want to _live_! And I want Slade to live, and… oh, shit, this is bad…"

"Nah, man, we got your back… we're screening off all the different areas, like the dance-floor and the buffet and stuff, right…? We'll just make sure they aren't in the same area at once!"

"Yay! Team Cock Blockers rises again!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Team what?" Robin asked.

"Err… nothing…"

"Besides, it's Bat Blockers now…" Cyborg grinned.

"Should we let Wintergreen in on it again?" Raven, who had so far only listened in, asked.

"Yes, the more equals the more of the merry!" Starfire smiled and clapped her hands.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Robin demanded to know.

"Oh, don't worry about it… leave it to us, we're professionals," Cyborg grinned.

"But we must make sure not to drop the ball towards the end this time…" Raven said gravely.

"You are all crazy, and we're all going to die…" Robin muttered and stomped off to get dressed so he could at least be a hot-looking corpse.

* * *

Slade arrived before Batman, like Robin had hoped, and he quickly pulled him into the steadily growing number of people before kissing him.

"Hi…" the teen grinned. He still had butterflies in his stomach every time he saw the man, which was sappy but true.

"Happy Birthday," the man smiled back.

"I hope so…" Robin mumbled. "So… err… well, I gotta do the host-thing a lot, I'm afraid… a lot of donors and stuff here tonight…"

"I understand perfectly. I have Wintergreen to keep me company, although he seems to have been swept up by your friends at the moment…" Slade looked over at the cluster of Titans around the older man.

"Yeah, they are just glad to see him… let's get something to drink?" Robin suggested and pulled the man to the refreshment-area where the lighter snacks stood, whereas the buffet in another area had the actual food. The Titans had decided to create lots of little 'rooms' to make it easier for them to keep the two men from meeting, but it also helped to make the large open space more intimate, as there now were areas for smaller groups to just sit and talk. Robin was quite pleased with it.

He had just introduced Slade to a couple of foreign dignitaries, hoping the man had not been hired to murder their fathers or something in the past, when Raven sidled up to him.

"That diplomat you asked us to keep an eye out for has just arrived," she said quietly.

"Great! Thanks!" Robin said and turned to Slade. "Sorry, I'll be right back, okay? Will you stay here?"

"Run along. Be charming," Slade smirked at him and slapped his ass teasingly as Robin turned.

"… yes, a move like that won't make us dead…" Robin mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing, see you in a bit!" the teen grinned and hurried away.

Whereas Robin was dressed in civilian clothes with only his mask on from his usual outfit, Batman, as he couldn't just show up as Bruce Wayne, came in full uniform. He wasn't alone, however, as there were quite a few heroes, and even a few minor villains, present. Robin had not expected to see Superman, standing next to the Dark Knight, though.

"Robin! Happy Birthday!" the man in blue grinned and clamped a hand onto his shoulder. The teen grinned back, even though he felt like his collar-bone was close to snapping.

"Superman, Batman, I'm so glad to see you," Robin said, and he meant it, it was great to see his mentor and his old childhood hero, he just couldn't help but wish that the circumstances had been a bit…safer.

"I didn't mean to crash the party, but Batman mentioned it and I just wanted to come by and say congrats since we were busy with those lava-monsters last year," Superman shrugged apologetically.

"Oh, please stay, there's room and food, don't worry about it," Robin said, hoping Superman would keep his mentor from stalking the party too much.

"Thank you, I will, then, unless there's an emergency," the man nodded.

"Great, let me show you where the refreshments are," Robin said and lead them there, making sure to take them there through a route where the black and the orange dots on his inner map of the party-area wouldn't cross.

Robin made some more introductions, as having the back-up of the two most famous heroes in the U.S. didn't hurt the Titan's reputation.

"You have to come meet a guy!" Beast Boy said urgently, suddenly appearing at his shoulder. "He's on his way now!"

"Please excuse me, I'll be right back!" Robin squawked, pushing a half-eaten canapé into a bemused Batman's hand, before taking off.

He just managed to intercept Slade before the man entered the makeshift room.

After spending some time with Slade, Robin excused himself again and caught up with Batman, who had just decided to walk in the wrong direction.

"There you are… I wanted to talk to you…" the Dark Knight said ominously. Robin tried not to get nervous, as the man tended to say 'it's time for dinner' ominously as well.

"Err… okay? Oh have you seen the view from over there?" Robin asked and changed their course.

"A little bird told me that you are in a relationship," Batman said, cutting to the chase.

"What, who? Beast Boy?" Robin asked, moving the little green squirt higher on his 'to kill' list, on which he had appeared after the whole 'invitation of Batman'-scenario.

"Does that mean you're not?"

As this was as good a time as ever to at least _broach_ the subject, Robin took a deep breath.

"Yeah… I am… for about a year."

"Is he here?"

Robin tried very hard not to break out in a cold sweat. If Bruce knew it was a 'he' what else did he know?

"I… yeah… he's around here somewhere," he admitted.

"Too shy to meet me, huh?" The Dark Knight smirked.

"Yeah, well… you can be scary, you know," Robin grinned.

"So tell me about him," his mentor ordered.

Robin knew better than to lie, but he sure as hell could polish the truth.

"Well, he's… a bit older…" he started.

"That might be good. Someone mature instead of someone like that…" Bruce said and pointed out two red-heads making out heavily under one of the buffet tables.

"Yeah, he'd never do _that_…" Robin nodded quickly. Slade would have him _on_ the table, after all…

"So what does he do for a living?" the Dark Knight continued.

"He used to be in the military… now he does freelance work, mostly…"

"Dangerous things?"

"Some of them," Robin admitted.

"Hmm…" Batman said thoughtfully. "Well… even though I would have preferred that you had fallen for someone who did not risk his life on the job… I guess a clerk would have bored you in the long run…"

"Yeah, I'm spoiled when it comes to adrenaline…" Robin admitted with a smile.

"And he treats you well?"

At this Robin couldn't help but smile widely in the goofy way of a man in love.

"Yeah… yeah, he does…"

"Do you think I'd like him?"

That made the smile vanish, however.

"I… err…"

"You're right, I'd hate him… but I'd hate anyone you'd pick, I assume…" Batman shrugged with a guilty grin. "The over-protective father-figure in me, I'm sure. So when can I mee-"

"I have to go!" Robin said and spun around. "Emergency host-business!" he added and ran.

* * *

"Attention everybody!" Cyborg's voice through the speakers was heard as the light dimmed. "If you could all move to the main windows, there will be a little surprise for the birthday boy starting soon, courtesy of… a friend…"

Robin was standing curiously looking out over the dark bay, when Slade came up close behind him. In the dark the teen wasn't too worried about anyone recognizing anyone else, and, after all, no one could see that Slade had placed his hands around his waist in the crowd.

Suddenly the night sky lit up as the first of many fireworks exploded, making the crowd 'ooohhh' and 'aahhh'.

"You did this for me?" Robin whispered, arching his neck to look up at the man.

"I thought I'd help with the entertainment…" Slade whispered back. "Not that I don't plan to entertain you by myself later…"

"Looking forward to it…" Robin grinned and felt a pair of lips against his hair. He leaned back against the man and enjoyed what he knew would only be the first set of fireworks for the evening.

After the last glittering star had died on the sky, Robin thanked the man and then excused himself again, his team having gestured for him that it was time to once more, cut Batman off. Robin reminded himself that he had to thank them later, as they all looked rather exhausted.

He only talked to Batman quickly, however, before he had to head Slade off. Why couldn't people just stay put?

"Hi!" Robin said, his voice a little too high-pitched. "Hungry?"

"Just curious about where you were," Slade smiled. "Someone said Superman was here?"

"Yeah, he's… he's around… better keep out of his way though, he's in a foul mood…" Robin fibbed.

"Really? Superman? He usually makes Santa seem grouchy…" Slade said, arching an eyebrow.

"Ummm… yeah… bad… bad snacks… didn't agree with him…" Robin's voice dwindled off because he knew he was a horrible liar, but then he heard how the rhythm of the music changed over at the dance-area. "Dance with me?" he asked. "It's a slow one?"

"And here I had hoped for the Calypso," the man snorted. "Very well, it's your birthday… but I'm warning you; I'm going to feel you up."

"Okay, let's do that!" Robin grinned nervously as he had just spotted something blue and something black making their way out of the other room.

He pulled Slade onto the dance-floor just in time, and made sure they disappeared in the crowd. The last thing he saw was Cyborg giving him a thumbs-up, signaling that they would make sure to distract his mentor for a while.

Robin took a deep breath and relaxed against Slade, who, as promised, had both hands on his ass. The teen grinned and leaned up to kiss him.

"That's better… you have seemed so tense tonight," Slade told him.

"Yeah… it's the whole party thing… next year it's going to be just you and me, alright?"

"I'll take that as a promise…" Slade smirked. "But I understand that this is part of the job, Robin, as I said, I can take care of myself; you don't have to feel like you have to entertain me."

"I don't… it's just… well, there are all these important people here and I'm afraid that I'm going to say something stupid, or that one of my friends are…"

"So you are not worried that they will see you with me and disapprove?" the man asked straightforwardly.

Robin blinked in surprise behind his mask.

"What? No! No I don't care about that, I love you!" the teen hissed.

"Ah… that's good. Because Batman is standing behind us," the man said smoothly.

The whole floor could hear Robin's yelp, but it was mostly ignored. The teen had spun around and was now shielding Slade' body with his own.

"Don't kill him!"

"I didn't plan to. We tried that last month." Batman smirked, although the sneer was not far off.

"Last… month…?"

"Yes… you know that mission I went on? Came back a bit… ruffled?" Slade shrugged apologetically.

"You said a house fell on you!" Robin gasped.

"No, just the work of daddy-bats," the man grudgingly admitted.

"To be fair, he didn't defend himself too much," the Dark Knight shrugged.

"What, you… you let him…?" Robin gaped.

"I had to let him work through the first stage of hearing a man declare his love for his only son… which, apparently, is blind rage."

"I was slightly upset."

"Tell that to my spine."

"I thought I did."

"All right, all right… so… you… you _know_?" Robin still couldn't believe it.

"Yes. Otherwise I wouldn't have invited him," Slade said.

"You… it was _you_? And you didn't _tell me_!"

"What can I say…?" Slade grinned, glancing over at Batman. "We found that we _do_ have a few things in common… for example we both enjoy watching you squirm…"

" I think I hate both of you…" Robin groaned.

"Oh, no you don't…" Slade chuckled and pulled the teen close from behind. "Besides, Batman tried his best, but even_ he_ had to admit that I'm firmly on the narrow path since two years back… he even checked my taxes."

"That reminds me, you can't deduct those sleeping-gas bombs as presents!" the Dark Knight told him.

"But I had them gift-wrapped, and it _was _Big Joe's birthday?" Slade claimed.

"Still, I don't think-"

"I need a drink." Robin muttered.

"You're only nineteen, young man!" Batman said, snapping into parent-mode again.

"Yes, listen to your father," Slade smirked and then turned to Batman, "Did that score me any points?"

"Not enough."

"Didn't think so. Robin! There's a bottle of champagne in your room."

"So you plan to get him drunk?" Batman exclaimed.

"I had planned to do that myself, actually," Robin snorted.

"He'll take advantage of you!"

"Oh, trust me, if there's any more advantage he can take, it hasn't been invented yet," Robin smirked. That, however had an effect he hadn't expected, as Bruce's mouth turned into a thin line.

"You bastard…" the man growled at the mercenary. "You said you weren't… weren't…"

"Robin…" Slade said. "Is there an emergency exit close to here?"

"Why the hell did you let him think we hadn't gone all the way?" Robin asked, nonplussed.

"Because…" Slade grinded out as he backed away slowly, his eye on the Dark Knight, whose hands were hovering over his belt. "I'm not an idiot… and I didn't want to die, did I?"

"I'm not going to kill my son's boyfriend," Batman snorted.

"You're not?" Slade and Robin asked as one.

"Of course not. I'm just going to hurt him. Very, very, much."

_The End_

* * *

A/N: There you have it… either tell the whole truth or none at all, or things will just get messy… ;) And yes, I once again wimped out on the violence. –sigh- you really have to yell at me.


	133. Some Dogs Have Two… Days…

A/N: Happy B-day **SpaceyLoon** (January 18)!

This is posted rather early for some of you, but it's around 11 AM on the 18'th here, so… ;)

Sometimes wishes works out weird… SpaceyLoon wished for a puppy-story just as I was writing "Every Dog Has His Day" and I really couldn't write two puppy-stories so close together so I kinda said that "well, I have a story like yours coming up, and if you like that one, maybe I can write a sequel to that one?" And she did, so here it is… ;)

I had plans for this story, but, as usual, the characters took it in a different direction… damn characters… and Max is not an easy OC to work with, let me tell you… ;)

* * *

**Some Dogs Have Two… Days…**

Robin was still not absolutely sure that he wasn't in a coma as he waited outside the Tower at five to eight that night. This was more than a little insane, not only_ talking_ to your arch enemy and saying things that could be considered… raunchy, but _agreeing to taking care of his dog_ as well? Robin pinched himself and winced. That only worked when you were dreaming, anyway…

"On time. Good," Slade's voice spoke from the shadows, making Robin jump. "But letting yourself be taken by surprise like that… sloppy. Don't you think so, Max?"

"Aff-aff!"

"Yes, I agree," Slade smirked. Robin was surprised to find that the man wasn't actually wearing his mask, or his uniform, but instead civilian clothes, dark pants and a tight long-sleeved top which made his arm look very- Robin coughed and focused on the big-eared pup in the man's arms.

"You didn't agree with the nasty man, did you Max?" he asked pleadingly.

"Aff!"

"I thought not…" Robin nodded, convinced that the dog had taken his side. "So… umm... you want me to watch him?" The question was stupid, and the look he got from Slade confirmed it.

"No, we just walk by here every night, since I'm hoping he's going to leave you a present outside the door…" the man deadpanned.

"Alright, alright…" Robin raised his hand. He had dressed in full uniform and mask, of course, and his belt was fully loaded as well… one should never trust Slade. "So a week?"

"Give or take… you never know on these things…"

"Yeah, and what kinds of things are we talking about?" Robin demanded to know.

"Classified."

"Something bad, then."

"No allowed to say," the man smirked again.

"I'm not sure if this makes me an accessory to crime…" Robin muttered, but took the puppy as it was held out to him. Along with it came several bags, and they were quite heavy.

"There is food in there for a little over a week, both wet and dry," Slade informed him. "There's also his eating schedule, his walking schedule, his sleeping schedule, his blanket, his brush, a few of his favorite toys, plastic bags for his business, his leash, dog shampoo in case he rolls in something, a few treats, nail clippers, tick pliers, a list of do-and-don'ts, a jacket if it's rainy or cold-"

"Wait… you got the dog a jacket?" Robin gaped. He hadn't believed _most_ of the things Slade had said, but this rather took the prize.

"It's not one of those stupid little sweaters!" the man snorted. "He got soaked in the rain one day and- well, it doesn't have rhinestones… it is camouflage colored. Rather macho."

"I'm sure it is…" Robin tried to keep a straight face. There was nothing less macho in the _world_ than the puppy currently licking his face.

"Anyway, here's a list of phone-numbers. The closest vets, and their emergency numbers, his insurance information, all the animal shelters in the city in case you lose him, the police-"

"I know the number to the police, Slade…" Robin rolled his eyes.

"… the hospital-"

"Wait… the _hospital_? Why would I need that?"

"Robin, if you lose him… you _will_ need a hospital, trust me."

"Ouch."

"Just making sure you will take responsibility," Slade shrugged.

"By threatening to kill me if I don't?" the teen exclaimed.

The man raised an eyebrow.

"Wasn't that effective enough?"

"Fine. Lose or hurt the puppy and bad things will happen. Got it."

"Good. My number is on the top of the list, call me if you have any questions."

"Oh… your… your number?"

"Yes."

"So… I guess… you want mine?"

"Already have it."

"But it's a secret number, unlisted, untraceable!" Robin objected.

"Your point?"

Robin closed his mouth which was hanging open again. It tended to do that a lot around Slade lately.

"Forget it… he mumbled. "So… guess it's time to say goodbye to your master, Max," Robin continued.

"I'm not his master," Slade snorted. "I'm only the master of insolent little birds."

"And blond girls, if I'm not mistaken…" Robin muttered, his eyes narrowing.

"That got you jealous, didn't it?" the man smirked.

Robin snorted. All that was years in the past, after all, and after finding out that Terra was alive, some of the darker feelings he had had about that event had died away. After all, Terra had _wanted_ to join Slade, and the teen could never let go of the feeling that she had deserved what she got.

"So what are you? Oh, I bet you're his daddy, right? Wave to daddy!" Robin grinned, waving the dog's paw at Slade.

"I'm his _owner_…" the man growled, but Robin could swear he saw the faintest of blushes on his cheeks. It was a really good day for the teen. "Be good now, Max," Slade said and petted the pup's head. Max whined a little, like he had a feeling that something bad was going on. Robin, on the other hand, swallowed, a bit nervous about having the man's hand so close to his face. And it was about to get closer. Slade put his fingers under his chin and tilted it upwards.

"You be good too," the man smirked as Robin's eyes widened. "And he's not allowed to sleep in the bed."

The teen blinked, and the man was gone, swallowed by the shadows again.

"Your daddy is crazy," Robin mumbled to Max. The puppy, however, had just understood that he was being left behind.

"AAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"That's my eardrums you are destroying. Don't worry, daddy will be back soon! Uncle Robin will take care- what the hell am I saying? Shhh…. shhh, Max, it will be alright…"

But Max didn't think it would be alright, because the really big white-haired dog who he adored so much had walked away from him. It wasn't until he got distracted by a lot of other weird creatures, who cooed at him and petted him, that he thought that life was looking up again.

"So who is his owner then?" Cyborg asked, scratching the puppy behind a floppy ear.

"Up, just a guy I met in the park…" Robin began.

"OOohhh!" Beast Boy grinned. "Robin has a_ boyfriend_!"

"He's not my- anyway, he asked if I could doggie-sit and I said yes… hope you don't mind?"

"He is most adorable!" Starfire smiled and looked like she wanted to hug Max, something the puppy surely wouldn't survive, so Robin saved him by picking him up and bringing him into the kitchen.

"He's cute," Raven admitted.

"He's not an alien dog, is he?" Beast Boy asked suspiciously.

"Don't think he is," his leader grinned. "Nothing to worry about…"

"He's peeing on the floor," the changeling pointed out.

"Yes, isn't he?" Robin said distractedly as he was digging through the bags of stuff Slade had left him with. "Wait, what?" he looked down to where Beast Boy was pointing. "Oww, Max! We don't do that on the floor!"

Suddenly his friends decided that Max was Robin's responsibility, after all, and the teen just sighed and got to work.

That night he had a long discussion with the puppy.

"But Slade said you can't sleep in the bed, Max… look here; niiiiiice blankie! Warm and soft and… oh, don't cry like that!" Robin gave up, in the end and fell asleep with the pup nuzzled happily against his side.

At five in the morning his communicator rang, and he reached out for it on the nightstand.

"Robin?" he answered groggily.

"Good morning," Slade's voice came through, and Robin tried to get his act together.

"Um… yeah… morning. It's early…"

"Yes, you should walk him before breakfast, it's on the list," the man told him.

"Sorry… didn't have time to read it all last night," Robin mumbled.

"It is fine, it's just a suggestion, or he might do his business inside. He's not quite house-broken yet and when his bladder gets full he just generally let go."

"I've noticed, we had an accident here last night," Robin smiled, knowing Slade couldn't see him as the man was on a regular phone.

"The night went well?"

"Yeah, no problem," Robin said.

"He slept on the floor, then?"

"Of course, just like you said."

"How long did it take you to crack?" the man chuckled, and Robin sighed.

"Half an hour."

"You're tougher than I thought."

"Of course I am… so… having a good time in…?"

"Nice try."

"Damn."

"I'll be in touch," Slade chuckled and hung up.

* * *

Two days later Robin stumbled into bed completely exhausted. He snatched up his communicator and glared at it for a bit, before deciding to call the number he had already programmed into it. A few signals went through before the call was answered with a gruff "Yes?".

"Max is not a puppy, he's a hellhound!" Robin growled.

The man on the other side of the line chuckled.

"Given you a run for your money, has he?"

"Well, let's see… he chewed up one of Raven's spell books today and started burping purple bubbles…"

"Item five on the 'do-and-don'ts'-list-" Slade began.

"Yeah, I know, 'leave no paper-object within reach', but he's so damn quick!"

"Strange with those short legs, isn't it? He's alright though, I trust?" the man's voice turned threatening.

"Yes, he's completely fine… although the next thing that happened was that he managed to enrage Starfire's dinner and got chased by it around the room."

"Come again?"

"Starfire likes to cook Tamaranian stuff and… well… not all of it is… exactly dead."

"But dinner remained hungry?"

"Yes, Cyborg got a shot in, and fried it with his blaster… It actually tasted pretty good."

"You are a very weird group of people."

"We manage," Robin grinned.

"I guess you have had a long day, then?" the man asked.

"Yes, because the next thing… you know how Max squats when he pees?"

"Yes?"

"Well, he learned how to lift his leg today. He's only lost his balance a few times."

"He did?" Slade's voice sounded slightly hollow.

"Yeah, I took a pic, I'm sending it to you right now," Robin said.

"Can't believe I missed that…" the man muttered darkly.

"Um… sorry?" the teen mumbled.

"Not your fault. So you're taking pictures of my dog peeing. Is this something I should be concerned about?"

"Oh, shut up…" Robin snorted. "Anyway, once he learned, he has been doing it non-stop! Everywhere! He has forgotten everything about going outside… You owe us like a hundred rolls of kitchen towels…"

"Thank you, that image put me in a slightly better mood," the man chuckled.

"Please come back soon?"

"Send me a pic of you naked on the bed saying that and we'll see…" the man purred.

"Slade!"

"Well, you sounded like you really needed me," the villain defended himself with another chuckle.

"Not like that!"

"Sure about that, Robin? Sure you're not squirming a bit, right now? Rubbing your thighs together? Feeling something harden, lengthening?"

"Not even a tingle," Robin lied, his voice a bit strained.

"I'm sure not," Slade chuckled again and hung up.

"Your daddy is a bastard, you know that, right?" Robin asked Max who was curled up against his side. One of the pup's ears twitched and he opened a bleary eye. Robin sighed and petted his head, staring up at the ceiling. "The strange thing is that he really likes you…" the teen continued. "And I don't mean that you are _unlikable _or anything, but that _he_ does, you know? I kinda always assumed that people who really love and cares for their pets are decent… and he's _not _decent…" Robin blushed a bit at how indecent the man had just actually been. "But… I guess there must be something good in him… there _must_ be… right?" Robin looked down on the puppy but he was fast asleep. "You're not going to tell me anything, are you?" the teen muttered and then closed his own tired eyes.

* * *

The next morning Max wasn't really his usual energetic self.

"Not hungry, boy?" Robin asked when the puppy wouldn't even look at his food. "How about a treat? You love your treats! No?" At first the teen had thought that maybe the dog was just tired out after two days of Teen Titan crazy, but now he started to wonder… and worry.

Raven came up and ran a hand over the animal's body.

"It's nothing magical. I can't sense any residue from the book or anything else. He feels warm, though."

"Yeah, he does…" Robin mumbled and touched the warm nose gently. "Can you do anything?"

The empath shook her head.

"I wouldn't dare. Healing people is hard enough and at least they can usually tell you what's going on… Maybe he just needs some rest or…"

"… or maybe I should take him to a vet," Robin said and stood up. "Keep an eye on him, I'm just going to get his papers." The sound of the puppy throwing up made him hurry his steps.

It was Slade's turn to have his rest disturbed by a phone-signal, but when the man saw who was calling he immediately answered.

"Yes?"

"It's Robin… I… It's Max, he's… he's sick."

The man frowned. The young hero sounded rather upset, which made him worry.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, he just woke up and didn't feel well. I'm at the vets with him now, the clinic you had him registered at? They are running tests-"

"If it's that book-"

"No, nothing magical, Rae said so, and they don't seem to think he's been poisoned by anything, but… he has a high fever, he throws up and he has diarrhea…"

"How bad is it?" the man felt a knot in his stomach tightening.

"They won't tell me yet… they put him on a drip and made me go out in the waiting room… Slade it… it might be bad… I…"

"I'll be there in three hours. Whatever happens, and I mean_ whatever_, don't move."

"I promise. Slade, I'm sorr-"

The man clicked his phone shut, got up from the motel bed and started packing. He never abandoned missions like this. Ever. But he had never had a dog before either, and there was no way he would be able to finish this when the floppy-eared, short-legged little Weiner-dog was on his mind. He went to the airport but saw no flights that would be quick enough for him. Fortunately the city he was in was a hot-spot for the rich and famous, so he simply went to the private hangars, kicked some snotty-nosed little singer off his private jet and took off. Flight-permits be damned.

Two-and a half hours later he landed in Jump, at an abandoned airfield, and took the car he kept hidden close by for these kinds of emergencies, into the city. When he walked into the veterinary clinic it was lunch-lime and the first thing he spotted was a very miserable little bird curled up in one of the seats in the waiting room. Robin wasn't wearing a mask or uniform, just a pair of blue jeans and a rather faded t-shirt, which the man approved of. If Robin of the Teen Titans had come in here with a sick puppy, the paparazzi would be crowding the place by now, something which wasn't good for a certain mercenary.

"Is he alive?"

Robin's head jerked up, his eyes wide.

"Slade!" the man found himself with his arms full of teenager all of a sudden. "He's alive, but he's really sick, we're still waiting for the results… I'm so glad you're here!"

"Of course I am, Max is my dog," the man muttered.

"Mr. Wilson?" a man in a white coat asked.

"Yes?"

"You are Max's owner?"

"I am."

"Would you come with me, please?" the man asked gently and gestured towards a door.

"May… may I come too?" Robin asked quietly, and Slade nodded. He wouldn't let the young man out of his sight, because if this was his fault… Well… he'd deal with that later. The teen didn't seem inclined to run away, however, instead he clung to the man's arm as they walked through the door.

The room was an examination-room, the strange, mixed smell of animals and disinfectant fermenting the air.

"Please sit," the veterinarian said and gestured to a couple of hard chairs against the wall.

Slade, who normally remained standing for pretty much anything, no pun intended, found himself sinking down on one of them, Robin close beside him.

"How bad is it?" the man asked for the second time that day.

"The tests show that Max has a viral disease called Canine Distemper. It is very contagious and he has been isolated for now."

"Is it… bad?" Robin asked.

"It can be, yes, especially with young dogs. The virus attacks many of the body's organs, in this case it manifested itself through gastrointestinal symptoms, that is, Max didn't want to eat and he was vomiting and had diarrhea. In other cases it's respiratory in nature, with trouble breathing."

"What is the treatment? I'd like to add that money is not an issue," Slade said in a tense voice.

"I'm afraid that, since it's viral, there is no direct treatment, We're making sure to give him fluids and antibiotics to battle any secondary bacterial infections which might take the opportunity to blossom now as he's weakened, but the disease itself… it's a wait and see game…"

"I don't like those kinds…" Slade muttered quietly.

"How… how is it contracted? Was it… was it something I…?" Robin began.

"No, Richard," the vet said, and Slade raised an eyebrow at the fact that the hero had used his real name. "The virus is very easily transmitted from dog to dog. Even if he hasn't met any other dogs lately, just sniffing at the feces or urine from a sick dog would do it. It is very unlikely that he was infected while in your care, even, as the incubation time is four to ten days."

Slade expected to see some relief on the teen's face, but there was only constant worry, and it was not, the man thought, for himself.

"Max had been extremely unlucky," the veterinarian continued. "The way to fight Canine Distemper is through vaccinations, and I see that you had his shots scheduled for next week, Mr. Wilson?"

"Yes. I just found him on the street recently and I was away this week so-"

"No need to blame yourself… that Max would run into a dog carrying this and within such a short time-frame… as I said, very bad luck. It was caught early, however, and that Richard brought him in that quickly instead of waiting just might have saved his life, but, still… I want you to be prepared… sudden death is not uncommon in this situation."

"I understand. Will you keep him here?"

"As there is nothing much we can do you can take him home in about an hour, as long as you make absolutely sure to keep him isolated from other dogs. Should he not make it, it's also important that his body is taken care of appropriately."

"We'll take care of him," Robin said firmly, making Slade glance at the teen, who had his lips set in a firm line. The man almost smiled at that determined expression, because he knew it so well. It's was Robin's 'fight face'… the 'things just got serious and I'm going to kick your ass'-look. The man has seen it many times, after all. He almost felt sorry for the virus. "Just tell us what to do."

"You will get instructions, some equipment that will help you feed him, his medication and some special food and nutrition-supplements," the vet nodded. "I'll have one of the nurses go through it with you shortly. I want to say again. Richard, that whatever happens, you did the right thing, Must dog owners would have waited. A puppy with an upset stomach is nothing new, after all, and it's usually nothing dangerous, but you noticed the fever… I wish more pet-owners would take the 'just in case' approach sometimes."

"Well, Richard here is quite a hero… always has been," Slade said, making the teen's eyes widen and his cheeks go red.

"I bet he is, and you seem like a very caring owner as well, Mr. Wilson, Max is lucky to have you. I hope the next time I see you it will be to confirm that Max is on the mend and will be perfectly healthy again."

"He… he can be? I mean, he can fully recover?" Robin asked.

"Yes. In many cases there are lingering or even life-long signs, like muscle-twitching, but the virus doesn't seem to have affected Max's neurological systems, at least so far, and that's a good thing."

"Will he always need to be isolated from other dogs?" Slade asked, feeling that this wasn't what he wanted for the highly sociable puppy.

"No, once he's well he won't be a carrier and he will be immune for life," the vet told them.

"Well, that's good. How long will it take for him to get well?"

The vet looked like he wanted to caution them once more, that Max might never recover, but something in the man's eye seemed to stop him

"In a mild case, which we are hoping Max is, a few weeks for a full recovery. You will have my number and I want to follow his progress closely, preferably including house calls as that will lessen the risk of the virus spreading.

"You'd do that?" Robin gaped.

"Of course. Mr. Wilson chose the best clinic in the city, after all," the vet smiled a little.

"Clearly I did," Slade nodded.

The veterinarian got a feeling that, if he was ever in trouble, somehow things would work out. Strangely enough he got the same feeling from the short, lithe teen.

"I'll get things started, you can wait here," he said and left the room.

"You're taking him to your place?" Robin asked.

"Yes. You can go now," Slade dismissed him.

"No, I… I have to go get all his things… so… where do you live now?"

"I have already had to move _once_ this month because of you," the man snorted.

"I won't tell and I won't take advantage of it," Robin growled. "This is for Max, alright? What kind of person do you think I am?"

"Very well," the man sighed and gave him his address. Robin stayed until after the debriefing, however, asking tons of questions about everything, and stroking Max's ears through the bars to the carrier-box before leaving. Max slept through it all, his little nose still much too warm.

* * *

Robin blinked and checked the address one more time. He had expected a warehouse, not a small, well maintained apartment building on the edge of the park. He thought that the man had tricked him but decided to ring the doorbell anyway. When he got to the second floor, he found the right door quickly, the label on it reading 'S. Wilson'. If he hadn't been so worried he would have laughed.

"Come in," the man said gruffly when he opened the door. "Take your shoes off."

The teen toed his sneakers off as he was weighed down with bags, and looked around.

Slade noticed the look and snorted.

"What? Not what you expected?"

"It… kinda lacks in the cogwheel-department…" Robin admitted. The place was half empty and although the apartment itself looked newly renovated and fresh, Slade had obviously not really 'decorated' it. He had needed a place to sit, so there was a stuffed chair, he had needed a place to eat, so there was a table… just the essentials, and all of them looked like they had come from a garage sale.

"You should have seen my old place… oh wait. You did," the man muttered.

"Yes, yes, I made you move. Got it. It's actually a bit of a victory for me, so I'm not going to feel guilty about it…" Robin smirked. "Where's Max? Is he alright?"

"He's in here," Slade said and led Robin into an equally bare bedroom. Max was tucked into a basket on soft blankets.

"The vet told me to keep him warm," Slade explained.

"I know, I was there," Robin said, but in a gentle way.

"So, care to explain all the bags to me? I know I gave you a lot of things, but that is twice as much."

"Oh, well…" Robin said and clutched a large duffel bag. "This one is for me."

"You?"

"Yeah. I'm staying."

"Is that so?"

"Unless you literally kick me out," Robin said and crossed his arms. "I love Max, I want to help."

"And what do your friends have to say about this?" the man asked, looking somewhat taken aback.

"I told them what it was and that he needs to be isolated… and that I'm staying with him. With you. Unless someone tries to take over the world, of course, and since you are already here…"

"I only have one bed," the man pointed out.

"Got it covered, brought an inflatable mattress," the teen grinned and patted the bag.

"Damn," the man deadpanned.

"I sleep in the nude and I tend to sleep-walk…" Robin deadpanned right back.

"Stay as long as you want."

Right then Max whimpered softly and they both turned to his basket, Robin falling to his knees next to it and stroking the puppy's fur.

"Don't worry, sweetie, we're both here… are you thirsty? Do you have that syringe-thing, Slade?"

"It's right here. I was about to hook the drip up again too."

"They let you have some?"

"Like they could have denied me," the man snorted.

Robin gave him a thoughtful look.

"What is it?" Slade asked.

"Huh? Oh… nothing, I was just… it's weird… seeing you like this."

"Like what?"

"Caring."

"Congratulations, you have figured out I'm human," the man muttered.

"You are?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, just checking… I mean, really? _Completely_? There's no like… demon blood in you or anything?"

"Just some experimental military drugs."

"Ha! I knew it," Robin grinned a bit before looking down on Max again. "Is he… is he swallowing any water?"

"A little bit."

"That's a good dog, Max… such a good puppy!"

"Well, if you are going to stay here, I have the full right of ordering you around," Slade said after a moment, "so take Max's things into the kitchen and sterilize them, everything you need will be there. Things that can't be sterilized will be put in a plastic bag to be burned."

"Oh… but his favorite toys…?"

"Goes in the bag. After you finished with his things start on the floors."

"He's already infected, though, will it… will it do any good?"

"He's infected, yes, which means he's weak… I'm not going to let any more germs get to him. Do as I say."

"Of course." Robin got up from the floor, ready to help. "But… call me if… anything happens, alright?"

"I will."

One hour later, Robin was about to finish mopping the floors, the smell of chlorine and bleach pretty strong in the air, when Slade came out of the bedroom.

"I should get you a French maid outfit and do the floors all over again on your knees," the man smirked.

"How's Max?" was Robin's only reaction.

"As before. We should eat something. Should I order in or do you cook as well?"

"Actually I do cook, but not for villains, so pizza it is," the teen smirked.

"No, we're having Lebanese."

"Fine, have it your way," Robin shrugged.

"Is there another?"

"Ha-ha… I'm going to sit with Max now… how about the bedroom, should I clean that too?"

"First thing I did when I got back before putting him in there," Slade said, shaking his head. "I think that we probably killed off all other dog-germs now…"

"I put our shoes in plastic bags, so they won't drag in contaminated soil, and if we go out we can just put them back in the bags afterwards," Robin explained.

"Good thinking," the man gave him a brief smile, which made Robin feel rather funny. Like he was about to throw up. But in a good way. "I'll order the food then,"

Robin nodded and went to sit with Max. Hours later he still was.

Slade was sitting as well, on the floor, leaning against the bed, while Robin was slumped against the wall. There were food-containers around them, as they had been eating there too, next to Max's basket.

"Slade, why don't you sleep for a while?" Robin suggested and straightened up. "I'll watch him."

"You need it more than me," the man snorted.

"Well, I just thought with that mission of yours and the flight and everything…" Robin shrugged. "I'm alright, just get some shut-eye for half an hour or so… that's what I'm here for, you know."

"What? Watching me sleep?" the man smirked.

"Making sure you _can_ sleep without having to worry about Max," Robin snorted. "Pervert."

"For an obnoxious enemy you are rather considerate," Slade chuckled and got off the floor in one fluent movement which actually had the teen tense. He had, somehow, gotten in his head that Slade was weakened by all the things that had happened, and thus not a threat, but now it occurred to him that even though the man had flirted with him and not acted hostile, he was still _Slade_, and it might not be such a good idea just to decide to trust him all of a sudden without any sort of reassurance.

"Umm… Slade?" he began just as the man pulled his white polo shirt over his head.

"Yes?"

Robin felt his mouth go slightly dry as the man loomed over him, and he had to fight an urge to jump to his feet and get into a defense position. The naked muscular torso and arms did theirs to distract him as well, but, after a moment, the teen managed to swallow and go on.

"Well… we… I mean… right now, with Max and everything… we have a truce, right?"

"No, as soon as you fall asleep I plan to violently rape you and then slit your throat," the man muttered, his hands going to the button of his jeans.

"…" Robin couldn't find any words as his eyes were glued to the man's fingers.

"Of course."

"Huh?"

"Of course we have a truce. Max decided he didn't want to eat you after all, remember?" the man smirked just as the button popped open and the zipper was lowered.

"Mmm… I mean… yeah! Good… just… just wanted to check."

"I noticed, but you should check on Max, not anything else," the man told him, and Robin felt like he had been slapped. How could he have checked someone out, and _Slade_, even, when a poor puppy might be dying next to him?

"Oh, god, I'm… I'm sorry…" he mumbled and turned to the basket where Max was shivering. He tucked the puppy in a little better and put his hands under the blanket, helping to warm him up.

"Yes, try to control yourself, Robin," the man said in a too dry voice.

The teen glanced up at him and the man chuckled, shaking his head.

"You are too easy sometimes," Slade smirked.

Robin huffed and kept his eyes on Max while the man finished undressing and lay down on his bed in his boxers. Robin sneaked enough peeks to see that they were black with an orange trim, which he found somewhat funny, even though he knew the brand. Still, the thought of Slade in the store going 'oh, black and orange, that's stylish!' made him want to giggle.

As Slade's breathing evened out, Robin set up his own mattress. It was a self-inflatable one and he put it next to the basket so he would be able to see Max. He changed quickly into his sleeping-pants without daring to leave the room and then settled down.

* * *

Over forty minutes later Slade still seemed to be sleeping, but Robin decided that he should let him. He was moved by the man's worry and found it oddly… sweet. Robin snorted softly. It was sweet, of course, but the very word fitted Slade like a glove on the foot.

"ff… af…"

"Max?" Robin said softly, petting the puppy, trying to calm his little cries. "Don't worry, Max, we're both here, there's nothing to be scared of…"

But the pup didn't seem to want to calm down, even though he wasn't really awake. Robin gathered him in his arms and went over to the bed.

"Slade?"

"Yes?"

The teen almost jumped. The man's voice hadn't even sounded sleepy, just instantly awake.

"It's Max, he's making those sad sounds he made when you left… I thought maybe if he could sleep with you…? Smell your scent?"

The man reached out wordlessly, took the pup from Robin and placed him on his stomach. As by magic the whimpering stopped and Max seemed to curl up a little tighter. Robin picked up his blanked and spread over the both of them, making Slade chuckle.

"Tucking us in?"

"Tucking _Max_ in… you just happen to be the mattress."

"Ow. Never been called _that_ before," the man smirked. That lazy smile was the only indication Robin had that maybe the man had been sleeping after all, because it was a bit too unguarded to be Slade.

"So, what's with these…?" the man then said and snapped the elastic band in Robin's sleeping pants. "I thought you said you slept naked?"

"Maybe lied about that a little…" Robin admitted with a little smirk, trying not to blush from having the man's fingers down his pants, if only waist high and for a mere second.

"My loss, I'm sure. Should kick you out…" Slade muttered. "Why don't you get some sleep now, it's your turn."

"Sure? I can stay up a while longer?" Robin offered.

"Sleep."

"Okay." Robin knew better than to push it but promised himself that it would only be for an hour or so. When he woke up next it was to sun in his face and the smell of coffee.

Max was still the same and the day passed with them taking turns to feed him and keep him clean and warm. They could only give him very little at the time, or it came straight back up again, and the pup showed no inclination to eat the mush at all, so it had to be fed straight down his throat. The next evening found the puppy sleeping on Slade's stomach once more, but the man called Robin over.

"Could you take over here for a bit? I have to shower or I'll stink the place up more than Max."

"Aw, don't say that! Even with poo all over him, Max could _never_ smell as bad as you!" Robin snorted and then grinned. "Very well, give him here…"

"I don't want to disturb him too much. Lie down," the man said and gestured to the space beside him on the bed.

"Umm… okay?" Robin hesitated a bit, but he thought he knew what the man intended, so he followed orders. Once he had gotten down he tensed as Slade reached for him and pulled his t-shirt up, exposing his stomach. He was just about to ask what the hell the man was up to when Slade carefully shuffled the sleeping puppy over to the bare spot.

"There. He needs the skin-contact," the man explained quietly.

"Oh," was all Robin could get out.

"Thought I was stripping you?" the man smirked, still keeping his voice low.

"Go shower."

"Mind if I _think_ about stripping you in there?" Slade asked innocently, already on his way out of the room.

"No. I know how happy it will make you," Robin smirked back. "Just try to keep your wanton moans to a minimum, will you?" Robin heard the man's quiet laughter all the way down the hall.

The teen kept still. The hot, soft little body felt surprisingly heavy, and so did his eyes. He fell asleep not three seconds later.

Robin woke up in the middle of the night with Max still on his stomach and a warm body next to him. His brain barely noticed it before he was back to sleep again.

When he woke the next time the body was still there, but the puppy was missing.

"Max?" Robin mumbled sleepily.

"Shhh… I got him. He just licked up a few drops of water on his own," Slade mumbled.

"Really?" Robin sat up a little, not even noticing that he had been sleeping with his head on the man's shoulder, and looked down at the brown dog, who looked back and managed a very weak little 'Aff!'

"Is he… do you think it means he's getting better?" Robin asked carefully.

"These things can go up and down, but it's a good sign, isn't it?" Slade said softly.

* * *

The next day the vet visited and he agreed that it _was_ a good sign. Max was still weak and slept most of the time, but the fever was down.

"A few more days without fever and a little bit more appetite and I can almost promise that he's out of the woods," the vet said and Robin had to hug him. Slade didn't, but shook the man's hand instead. It looked like the hug had been less painful, if only barely. Robin then hugged Slade as well, because he was on a roll. He felt an arm slip around his waist, and, somehow, it kind of stayed there until after the vet left.

"I think this is cause for celebration," the man said as the door closed.

"Yeah… so… Chinese? On me this time."

"I'd love to eat Chinese on you," the man smirked, "so you have a deal." the arm disappeared and Slade went to pick up his phone. Robin rather missed it.

The days blurred into each other after that. Max was far from well, and they had a bad scare when it seemed that he turned worse one night, but the next morning he was eating a little.

"You don't have to stay anymore, you know," Slade said one morning. "You have a city to protect after all."

They were next to each other on the bed again, because Max seemed to whine whenever one of them were too far away.

"As I see it, I'm keeping an eye on the most evil mastermind of Jump, so I'm kinda already doing the city a favor, don't you think?" Robin grinned.

"You shouldn't call Max names," the man smirked.

"Sorry, Max… I meant your daddy," Robin told the pup, who raised its head a little from where it was resting on the teen's chest. "You are a good boy, aren't you? Not taking after your daddy at all…"

"Don't say that, he made you fall_ twice_ already…"

"So? I'm falling for Max, not you," Robin said haughtily.

"Sure about that?" The look the man gave him was very meaningful and Robin felt himself shiver. He instinctively knew that they had come to a crossroad here. Should he joke it off and ban the man to some sort of friend/enemy zone, or…? Both choices were really impossible… he couldn't be friends with Slade and about being something more? How would that work out? How would they- but Robin's mind just shrugged at the questions, too curious about the path his body wanted to take.

"No. Not sure…"

"Is that so…?"

The man rolled over on his side and leaned in. Robin raised his head to meet him and their lips touched. Unfortunately there were soon three tongues involved.

"Ew! Max!" Robin spluttered.

"Aff!" The puppy said and his thin little tail was wagging slightly.

"I think it means he approves," Slade chuckled.

"Yeah, it's so good to see him awake like this…" Robin nodded.

The hero and villain glanced at the pup and then each other and then at Max again.

"Umm… so… Max… not tired at all, are you?" the teen asked.

"Want to take a nap in your nice basket?" Slade added.

"Aff?"

"I guess we should feed him… get him to drink some water…" Robin said, pushing any selfishness down.

"I'll go prepare his food."

Max ate a little all by himself and then went to the bathroom on a newspaper, looking slightly ashamed of himself until he was reassured that it was just fine.

While this was going on, Robin was panicking. He should really leave, shouldn't he? Kissing Slade was bad enough… apart from the fact that it had been very good… which was, of course, _very_ bad. He was just about to leave the bedroom and then the apartment, when Slade came in with a fresh bowl of water for Max, blocking his path.

"Running away?" the man asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ye-no… no…" Robin backed up a little.

"Panicking?"

"A bit," the teen admitted.

"Well…" the man said and put the water down. "I can't stop you." He straightened up and took a step closer, "Max can, though."

"Huh? Ma-? Oh shit!" Robin had backed up again, not seeing the pup right behind him. He managed to miss him but tripped and fell backwards helplessly, landing on top of the bed.

"Good boy, Max," Slade smirked and straddled the teen.

"Aff!"

"He really_ is_ a hell hound, isn't he?" Robin grumbled, glaring at the pup, who actually went to his basket and laid down, mission accomplished.

"He just knows you don't really want to leave," the man smirked.

"I don't?"

"No."

Robin glared up at the man. He wasn't restrained, and although getting out from under Slade's bulk might take some doing, it wasn't impossible. He glanced over as Max and saw the tail thump a little against the blanket.

"Max is watching," he said, like it was a complete deal breaker. Robin then gaped as the dog stood up, turned around on the spot a few times like some dogs tended to do, and then plopped down again, this time with his back to the bed.

"You were saying?" Slade leered.

"That was… how did…" Robin stuttered.

"Coincidence, I'm sure," Slade shrugged. "Now… as long as no one's watching…" The man leaned down and kissed him. The teen found himself letting out a long sigh and relaxing against the mattress, moving up on it when Slade urged him to, so they both could get a little bit more comfortable.

"I think it's time for you to keep your promise and get naked," the man mumbled, hooking his fingers into Robin's jeans.

"Must remember… not to keep promising people that…" the teen smirked.

"Hmmm… just got a mental picture there, and I'm not sure if I'm aroused or jealous," Slade muttered.

"Aroused. Trust me," Robin answered and raised his hips a little, grinding them against the man's crotch.

"How do you want to do this?" the man mumbled against the side of his throat a while later, where he had been busy leaving marks.

"Um… do you mean about… who tops?" Robin asked unsurely.

"No," the man chuckled. "_I'll_ top… I wanted to know if you wanted to go all the way, but I guess I have my answer…"

"Um… yeah, but… I… kinda… never…"

"Got it."

"Yeah, so I you could… you know…"

"Shut up and trust me."

"Easier said than done…" Robin muttered.

"I could make a gag?" Slade offered.

"I meant the trust-part."

"I won't hurt you."

Robin raised his hips again, feeling the bulge in the man's pants.

"Oh, you'll hurt me alright," he said, trying to joke his nervousness away.

"Only in a good way."

Robin took another deep breath, bit his lip and then nodded.

"Okay."

It _did _hurt. A little. It was all made better by the feeling of the man moving inside him, though. He had no idea where it would all lead… well… he knew were this _activity_ would lead, because Slade was pushing him towards that point rather quickly, but the whole friends-or-lovers-with-your-enemy-thing was still a bit unclear. Maybe it didn't matter. It seemed like a huge thing to 'didn't matter', but maybe it would just work out somehow. Robin nodded to himself. Yes. He had a feeling it would.

The next morning he was woken up by something ice-cold pressing against the small of his back and he yelled out.

"Aff-aff!"

"Max! Get your nose the hell away from me!" Robin barked, still not quite awake. "Wait… you climbed the bed on your own? Good dog!"

"He cheated, he jumped from your mattress," Slade chuckled deeply from beside the teen. "But he seems a lot better. I'm going to go call the vet… maybe we can dare to celebrate for real now…"

"If we do any more celebrating the vet has to bring something for _me_…" Robin groaned, trying to roll over in bed without aggravating any sore part of his body, and there were a few to choose from.

"Well, I can ask if he can recommend somet-"

"Don't you dare!"

"Ah, then I'm afraid you're stuck with me playing doctor with you. I warn you, my treatments are a bit… unorthodox."

"Oh, really? I wonder what that could mean?" Robin said, feigning innocence badly.

"You'll find out soon enough," the man smirked as he left the room.

"Aff! Aff!"

"No, I didn't forget about you, Max," Robin grinned and scratched the pup behind a floppy ear. "So… are you going to share your daddy with me?"

"Aff!" the pup wagged his tail, and whole behind, hard.

"Not sure it's such a good idea, though…" Robin mumbled quietly.

"Aff! Aff! Aff!"

"Really? Yes, well…" the teen sighed and then chuckled. "Guess I have to trust the word of man's best friend, right?"

"Aff!" Max agreed happily.

_The End _

* * *

A/N: and here we leave Max and… well… whatever the other characters in this were called… ;) Every review means a doggy-treat for the puppy! ;)


	134. Really Trying

A/N: this is not a b-day fic! It's actually a prize-fic for **HiDiNgFrOmYoU** for being reviewer number 500 of the Christmas drabbles 2011! There will also be a pic to go along with this story, but that will come later as it's not started yet… ;)

**HiDiNgFrOmYoU** wanted a sequel to the x-mas drabble "Try it for Real", a 'one month later' scene, so here it is…

**WARNING:** this will contain quite a few kinks, but it's still a light story… I'd like to point out that the kinks weren't asked for, the wish was just for a sequel... so **HiDiNgFrOmYoU **might end up hating this... damn... I should have asked first... ;)

"Try it for Real" is actually one of the most misunderstood drabble ever… MOST people where all "oh, it's so fluffy and Slade is so fluffy/romantic/OC", only some got that, perhaps, Slade wasn't as OC as it appeared… ;) Robin will comment on it in this story…

* * *

**Really Trying**

"So, are you going over to Slade's tonight?" Cyborg asked him as Robin was poking a bit at his lunch without much interest.

"Yeah… unless something comes up…" the Titan leader said listlessly.

"Are you breaking up with him?" The straight-forward question came from Raven.

"Huh? What? No, I-"

"We will support you if you do, you know," the young woman continued. "Slade has been good for you, he stopped that spiral you were heading down, but you weren't yourself back then, and you really just can't stay with someone just because-"

"He gave me a key."

"Oh," Raven said, and four pairs of eyes were now looking at him, making Robin squirm a bit. "And that's… bad?"

"No… no, it's not… but it's been a month, and…"

"You wanted it sooner?" Beast Boy blinked.

"Or was it _too_ soon?" Raven supplied.

"Please? What is the meaning of the key?" Starfire asked.

"I… I don't know…" Robin mumbled, staring down at his plate. His reply wasn't really aimed at Starfire's question, but the alien didn't know that.

"Then things are easy! You need only to ask his intentions with the key!"

"Yeah, Star…" Robin smiled slightly. "Thanks… I think I'll do that… Oh, and I also got a drawer…"

"Then the key is for that and the drawer is excellent for putting things in," Starfire explained. "Do you not see, Robin? It is not difficult."

The leader of the Teen Titans just sighed, a small, pale smile on his lips as he continued to torture the remains of his lunch. Not difficult? Things had never been this bad…

* * *

He awoke just after two and as usual he had to suppress the need to leave. He sat up, slowly, glaring through the dark at the drawer in the man's dresser. It was empty. Why bother to fill it, after all? It would soon be over anyway.

"Can't sleep?" Slade's gruff voice asked behind him, and Robin jumped up from the bed.

"How long are we doing this for?"

"Sleeping? Until morning is traditional…" the man deadpanned.

"No! _This_… this _relationship-thing_!" Robin explained as he started pacing in the bedroom, not caring or aware that he was naked.

"You keep calling it that…" Slade muttered disapprovingly from the bed. "Why do you ask? Are you getting bored?"

Robin stopped dead and stared at the man, wide-eyed.

"No! But… aren't you?"

"Does it seem like it?" the man sounded puzzled, and the teen could see his brow furrow through the poor light.

"No, but you… gave me a key and… a drawer…" Robin's voice died out.

"I'm sorry, I'm not following you," Slade said and shook his head.

"Well, you gave me those things…" Robin began, carefully, like he knew how thin the ice he was walking on was. "And I don't know _why_, I mean… did you feel you had to? Are you regretting it? Because I can give them back!"

"I gave them to you," Slade said very patiently, "because I wanted you to have them. Because I want to see more of you. And no, I do not regret it."

"But-" Robin went quiet after Slade made a gesture.

The man stood up, as naked as Robin was, and walked over to him, tilting his chin up and giving him a quick kiss.

"Sometimes I forget how messed up you are."

"Hey!"

"I mean about relationships. It's only been a month after all, you're still new to this."

"_Only_ a month?"

"Yes. I know that's a bit longer than your longest relationship has lasted so far, but trust me, it's not long at all."

"I know, it's just…"

"You figured that since _you _don't want to break up with _me_, it must be_ I _who wants to break up with _you_?"

"Yeah, well… how can you be interested this long? I mean, yeah, you decided to get all bossy and take over my life-"

"Noticed that, did you?" the man smirked.

"No… not until recently… I was in too much shock back then…" the teen muttered. "Anyway, you did it… made me yours, sex and everything… and now? I mean… what happens now? What are we supposed to _do_?"

"You can start with underwear."

"Huh?"

"For the drawer. You already have a toothbrush here, after all. Bring some more things. A spare uniform, perhaps?"

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm not going to let you get away, Robin," the man smirked.

"This is you being bossy again, isn't it?" the teen snorted.

"You like it when I am," the man's grin turned into a leer.

"Yes, but… don't you see?" the hero mumbled. "Don't you see how much it will hurt when… when you don't want me anymore? From being someone you_ must_ have to someone you couldn't care less about? I… some… some of my boyfriends at least… well, they didn't care that much and they showed it and… it hurt less… I'm afraid that, this time… I won't be able to…"

"You have trust issues… I thought you were over those…" the man told him solemnly. "Very well. I help you."

Robin never saw the light punch against the side of his neck coming, and it was too quick to even feel, but suddenly the world just disappeared.

* * *

When Robin woke up he couldn't move, his arms were tied to the bed's headboard. Each leg was bent at the knee as tied like that, the heels almost touching the underside of his thighs. His legs were parted, but he quickly closed them, wincing when his knees banged together. A piece of cloth covered his eyes, making it impossible to see, but he could feel that he was still naked.

"S-Slade?"

"Shhh…" the man's voice, coming from the side of the bed, made Robin jump and turn his head to face the sound.

"Slade, what… what are you doing?"

"Teaching you a lesson."

"Are you… going to hurt me?"

"Do you think I am?" the voice vas closer now, and Robin felt the bed dipping before the man straddled his waist, leaning against his raised legs a little. "Well, that was a silly question, wasn't it? You have already told me that you are convinced I will…"

"I… no… I… I don't know… not like this!" the teen objected.

"Oh, but it would be so easy like this… maybe it was my plan from the beginning? Pretend to care for you… love you… and when you suddenly go missing, who would blame me? No one. The Titans would be supportive in grief, I'm sure…"

"I… I don't believe that! I don't believe you will hurt me!" Robin growled.

"But I will."

"You… you will?"

"Oh, yes. I will teach you to trust me… trust me to give you just enough pain to make you want it, make it feel good… you are going to learn that that is the only kind of pain I will ever give you. Understand?"

"Y-yes, but… but Slade, please… I... I already know, alright? You don't have to- AAAH!"

The man slowly let go of the nipple he had pinched, rolling it a few times between his fingers first.

"Now be a good student, Robin. Class is in session." the man said and got off the teen. "Oh, but I see you like school," he then chuckled and stroked Robin's growing erection. "Good. Let's keep it that way, shall we?"

Robin couldn't see what was happing or what the man was using, but something like a thick piece of string was wrapped around the base of his cock and then around his balls as well, before being fastened tightly.

"Ooowww…. Slade… god…" Robin squirmed on the bed only just stopping himself from begging the man to remove the restraint. He wasn't sure what was going on, he didn't even know if he liked it, but it was Slade doing it to him and he couldn't help but feel that the man had the right to.

"Open your legs, Robin. I want to see those knees spread as wide apart as you can get them," the man ordered.

The teen opened up a bit but then something slapped his hip, something cold, something which stung, and he yelped.

"Not far enough," the man growled, and the teen instantly spread his knees until his muscles strained.

"Good boy… I didn't want to use my belt any more than I had to… stay like that and I will go get some nice toys for you…"

Toys? Robin's heart fluttered. They had never used toys before and he had no idea what to expect.

He had to wait for a while, which only made him more nervous, but then he thought he heard something, just a moment before something cold and slick pushed against his opening. Robin jumped and yelped, slamming his knees together again.

"Tsk-tsk-tsk…. bad boy…" he heard Slade say and once more something, the man's belt Robin now thought he knew, came down over his hip and thighs.

"Ow! Ah! Slade! Stop!" Robin begged.

"Then do as I say," the man answered.

"You… you scared me…" Robin mumbled and slowly spread his legs again.

"No, I _surprised_ you. There's a difference. Now… relax…"

The cold pressure was back and Robin arched his back a little.

"What… what is it?"

"This game is about trust, Robin. Do you trust me when I tell you it's nothing you can't handle?"

The teen swallowed and then nodded.

"Y-yes."

"Then do as I say and relax."

The coldness and the hardness of the thing pushing inside him felt foreign and strange. It seemed to have a pretty slim tip and then it widened only to shrink suddenly again. Robin felt his entrance close tightly around the slim part.

"Is… is it a plug?"

"Yes… but not an ordinary one," the man chuckled. As the teen never had had an 'ordinary one' inside him either, and Robin wanted to say that it would be nice to _start_ with one of those, but he stopped himself and willed his body to relax, taking a deep breath.

"Good…. good enough for a bit of a reward…" Slade purred and suddenly the plug inside Robin started to vibrate.

"Oh! Aaah! It… god, that feels…" the teen began to grind his buttocks against the mattress, trying to make the plug go deeper.

"You want more of it? Very well…"

A sort of hissing sound was heard and Robin gasped. Somehow the plug inside him had just… swelled.

"Wh-what…?" he gaped.

"It's inflatable," the man explained. "Apart from using a control to change the vibrations-" he demonstrated this by letting the low buzzing first die down and then come back in much greater strength, "I can also use a pump to make it grow much, much thicker inside you… like this," another hissing sound was heard and Robin felt the thing grow again. It didn't hurt, but the fullness was so strange to him. Strange but hot. "Of course, I can also push down on a valve and let the air out," the man continued, and now a long hiss of escaping air accompanied the feeling of emptiness inside the teen. Soon his muscles were only squeezing the hard butt plug again.

Robin felt himself climbing towards release and grinded harder against the mattress.

"Slade… mmm… Slade… make… make it bigger again? Please?"

"Of course," the man purred and pumped the thing three times this time, and then started playing with the vibrations, until Robin was moaning and withering, so, so close to- but he couldn't come. He was shaking through some sort of minor orgasm, but the release he had been expecting, had _craved_, didn't come.

"Forgot about this?" the man's voice sounded very smug as Robin felt him tug at the retrains around his cock and balls.

"Take… take it off!" he begged.

"Let me think… no," Slade chuckled.

"I… so… hate… you…" Robin growled and tried his best to yank his arms free.

"No you don't…" the man chuckled. "Because you trust me to let you come eventually, don't you?"

"How far away is eventually?" the teen wanted to know, "Because I- oh GOD!"

"Yes I thought we needed some good vibrations in here…" the man smirked. "Now… how about some pain?"

"P-pain?"

"Trust me, remember?"

"Trying to," the teen claimed.

"Good boy… now… how sensitive are your nipples, do you think?"

"Oh, god, what are you going to do?" Robin demanded to be told.

"Well… I found something that might like to… bite them a little."

"_What_? What- what's that cold thing, what are you- AAAAHH!"

"It's only a little nipple-clamp…" the man purred.

"TAKE IT OFF! OH, GOD, just… take it OFF! PLEASE!"

"I'm not hearing the safety word," Slade pointed out.

"We don't have a safety word!" Robin groaned. The initial pain had died down now, and been replaced by a hot throbbing.

"Oh. My bad. We'll decide on one until next time… and now, nipple number two…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRGHHH!"

Robin felt sweat starting to form little beads all over his body. The pain was so new, not like being hit in a fight, but something completely different. It pulsed within him, and the pulsing went straight to his cock.

"Let's add a little heat, shall we?" Slade asked.

"Heat?" Robin wished the man would take off the blindfold, but he knew it was useless to ask.

"Well, I've made the room really romantic, you see… I've lit a few candles…"

"Candles?" Robin's mind draw blank for a second and then, horribly, came up with something. "H-hot as in… wax?"

"Aw, my little-not-so-innocent-bird has tried this before? How disappointing… well, that deserves a squeeze, don't you think?"

The plug inside him grew again. Robin didn't know how big it was, but it felt like at least a tennis-ball.

"Ooopfff…" he moaned. "I've… I've never tried it! Honest! Never!" he promised the man.

"Well, you won't be able to say that in two seconds," Slade purred and then something hot dripped onto his thigh. It only burned for a moment and then it was just warm. Robin hadn't had time to decide if it was even worth a yell before the next drops hit, his stomach, this time. He gasped. This was better than the nipple-clamps, that was for sure, and it made him feel… dirty. But not the way his former lovers had sometimes made him feel, no, this was a pleasure-filled dirtiness, because… because it was Slade… and he was safe.

"I think my student is starting to understand…" the man purred, tracing Robin's lips with his finger. Maybe he had smiled, the teen didn't know. He teasingly tried to bite the digit and was rewarded with a throaty chuckle.

More wax splattered over him some hotter than the other, and his nipples got covered as well, making the teen arch and have that almost-there feeling again, which made him so frustrated he wanted to cry. Slade kept playing with the butt plug as well making it swell and then deflate, while the vibrations went up, down or disappeared all together.

"Now, Robin… about those doubts you have… how about we put them at ease, hmm?" Slade asked.

Robin was afraid to answer, because he didn't know how the man had planned to do this.

"I tried to simply _tell_ you that you were mine…" the man continued. "And then I gave you some space here… a key to my apartment… little steps, of course, but, after all, it's only been a month… but those weren't enough for you, were they?"

"I… I'm just…"

"So fucked up and insecure, I know. So, I'd like to give you something you will have with you, always, a constant reminder…" Slade continued.

Robin held his breath. What was the man talking about?

"It's not jewelry… although I guess I could give you a nipple-ring…" Robin's right nipple was flicked at this, and he jumped. "No, it needs to be something that can't be taken off, something permanent. But of course, you can say no."

"No! I mean… no I, I want… I want to…"

"Good. I'm going to give you a scar."

Robin bit his lip for a moment, but then gathered to courage to ask.

"Where?"

"Hmmm… yes… where? As you are so mule-headed I should carve in into your forehead, but… I think here is better…" the man's fingers touched a spot mid way between his hip and his groin. "I'm going to cut it in, an 'S' and then smear a dye into it. It will be like a tattoo, Robin, and it will never go away. Just like me. Are you sure?"

"Yes." Robin _was _sure, but he was also trembling, and not only because the man had pushed the vibrator up to full power as a reward for his response.

The man didn't waste any time, and Robin hissed as he felt a cold blade cut into his skin. Slade held his hip down against the bed with one hand, keeping him steady, while working with the other, and he didn't hurry. The teen was close to whimpering when the knife finally disappeared.

"The dye is going to sting… but you won't notice it, since I'm taking these off," Slade told him and unsnapped the nipple clamps, both at once. The man was right. The teen arched off the bed in pain as the blood rushed back, and the sting from the dye getting rubbed into his fresh wound was almost soothing.

"Are you crying?" Slade sounded slightly concerned as he discovered the tears streaming out from under the blindfold.

"I… I just… I just came again…" Robin mumbled. "Please? Please I need to come for real? Please, Slade? With you inside me?"

"Not quite yet… I started painting you, and I intend to finish my little piece of art…" the man chuckled and then the pot wax was back, dripping down on him randomly, covering him from groin to neck, at least that's what it felt like.

Robin kept squirming and moaning, the feeling rather incredible, but he still couldn't come properly and the ever growing plug in his ass was driving him insane.

"There… want to see?" the man asked and Robin nodded. He blinked when the blind fold was removed. Outside the sunrise had just begun, and the room really did have lots and lots of candles, adding to the light. He looked down on himself and gasped as he saw his skin covered in red, yellow, black and green. His colors.

"Wow…" he mumbled.

"Yes… let's make sure we remember this…" Slade said, and suddenly something flashed. A camera!

"Slade! No, don't you dare!" the hero yelled.

"Of course I dare. You look beautiful, Robin… show me… spread those legs again… show me that plug inside you, and how hard you are…"

For some reason the man's words caused even more pleasurable stirrings inside the teen and he found himself doing exactly what the man wanted, posing for him while the camera flashed away.

Slade climbed onto the bed, still naked, and not, Robin saw, unaffected of the games that had been going on. The camera kept clicking away as Slade deflated the plug and pulled it out, only to replace it with his own cock.

"Better?" the man smirked down at him.

"God, yes…." Robin moaned, trying to push himself against the man. "Just… please… release…"

"All in due time," the man chuckled and started moving inside him. The pace was hard and fast, with only one goal in mind, and just as Robin thought he couldn't stand it anymore, just as the man's thrusts became slightly irregular, Slade pulled on the end of the string, and it all came undone at once.

Robin had never felt anything like it, it was like his whole body suddenly was rushing through one, small, specific point. He didn't know if he yelled out, though he was pretty sure he did, but then everything went black.

When he woke up his hands had been untied, and one of them was resting on his stomach. The alien feeling of his skin made him remember the wax, and he looked down, smiling. He went further down and explored his new scar, wincing slightly. The skin there was free of wax, the man must have planned for the mark to go there, and the scar itself was no bigger than a silver dollar at most.

"Back from the land of the happy dead?" Slade asked, walking in from the bathroom.

"Yeah…" Robin smiled.

"Not too much for you?" the man asked, sitting down on the bed beside the teen who couldn't really figure out how to move just yet.

"Oh, way, WAY too much. Thank you." the hero grinned. "It was what I needed, though… I mean, I already trusted you; I just didn't realize it…"

"I know," the man smiled and kissed him briefly. "And it's not quite over yet."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked, his eyes widening as the man suddenly wielded a knife in front of him.

"Well…" Slade smirked. "We need to scrape the wax off…"

_The End_

* * *

A/N: Been a while since I let Slade and Robin play like this, so I felt a bit rusty… still hope it was okay? The pic I'm planning will be from this story but it WON'T be from the smut-part, because dA would kick me out, providing I could actually draw it… ;) and, as I said, the pic is not started yet, but I can see it in my mind, so I hope it won't be too long…


	135. I Trusted You

A/N: Happy b-day **Ash Aijo** (January 22)!

**Warning:** This is one of those short "Won't make you feel good" stories, so freestanding and rather dark!

* * *

**I Trusted You**

Robin woke up in an unfamiliar bed with a very familiar ache.

No… not again… why did this keep happening to him, why-?

"Good morning, Robin."

The teen gasped as he threw himself over to the other side of the bed and rolled around.

"Slade!"

The man was standing in the doorway, blocking his escape, only wearing a pair of boxers and a smug smirk. The man had been sloppy, however; Robin spotted his belt lying on the floor on his side of the bed and he dove for it. The first thing he did was activating the distress signal. He was up against Slade, he was alone and he was through being an idiot. He needed every ounce of firepower on this; he needed his friends.

A sharp Bird-a-rang came next and Robin didn't kid around, he aimed for the man's heart. Slade was able to duck it, but the smoke bomb helped Robin slip away, just grabbing his tights.

He ran, fled, only taking the time to cover himself when he couldn't hear the man's shouts echoing through the building anymore. Slade sounded angry, of course, but maybe the tone wasn't quite right. Not that Robin wanted to stay and investigate.

His team had answered the call and met him as soon as he burst out of the door.

"Man, what happen?" Cyborg asked, his voice overpowering the other's questions and shouts of worry.

"He… he… he raped me…" Robin gasped. "Slade… Slade's inside…"

"Slade?" the metal teen gaped. "The bastard! Raven, stay with Robin, Star, BB, with me. GO!"

Robin watched dully from the side-lines, swept up in a bubble of black energy and floating above it all, as his team tore the building apart, looking for their enemy. Slade escaped, but he didn't do so unharmed.

Back at the Tower the team tried to console him, but they didn't have it easy as they didn't know what to say.

"He fooled us all," Cyborg growled. "Had us think he was one of us now, helping out…"

"Yeah, you were looking forward to seeing him last night…" Beast Boy said in a hollow voice.

"I… I was?" Robin stuttered. "I… I don't remember…" he clutched his head, trying to fight through the fog clouding up his mind. Yes, he remembered being... happy? But then something must have happened… again…

"I'm… I'm going to my room, guys… I need… I need some rest," Robin mumbled and got to his feet.

He spotted it on his nightstand; his diary. He picked it up, the thick book covering over a year, and he started flipping through it. It had been Scott, the first one… They had met in a bar, and then… nothing. Robin had woken up the next morning, confused and naked, in a motel room, and Scott was nowhere to be found. It had hurt, and not just physically. He had tested himself for the more common rape-drugs, but with no result. That didn't mean anything, though; new drugs hit the market every month. Still, he recovered, and he didn't tell anyone, He just made sure he was healthy, and he was. He had himself to blame too, he decided, he _had_ been out to 'hook up', finally lose that pesky virginity… he had just hoped he would remember it.

Robin continued through the pages and then, suddenly, Patrick showed up… just a mention here and there, at first. Patrick worked at their pizza-place and the teen had always thought he was cute. Turned out he thought Robin was too. They had started dating. He didn't feel any rush now, quite the opposite, he'd rather put it off, but he could read between the lines, and sometimes actually spelled out, that he was beginning to be able to trust again. Robin snorted. Big mistake. It had been the same thing. At least he had woken up in the guy's apartment this time, and he was still there, getting dressed. Robin had gone mad. He couldn't remember exactly what had been said, but he remembered Patrick claiming that he was 'begging for it'. There was screaming and Robin thought he had hit the other young man before he ran out… still, he hadn't told anyone, not pressed charges. Patrick had only known him as Robin, after all… 'Boy Wonder Raped by Pizza-Boy'… yeah… the press would love THAT… But it had taken longer to get over that time, a lot longer.

Tears had started to roll over Robin's cheeks, blurring his vision as he came to the last four months of diary-notes. Many of them were about Slade. About disbelief when the man announced that he was working for the government, their personal mercenary and assassin. Suspicion and doubt followed, and then that mission with the international bank-robbers, where they had been forced to work together. An uneasy truce which had lead to an uneasy friendship, which had led to…

Robin gasped for breath as he sobbed. He read about himself falling in love, slowly but surely, and he wanted to scream out, warn his earlier self to stay away… because Slade would betray him… just like the others… He would drug him, somehow, and he would wake up to that smirk… filthy… used… HURT. Hurt beyond anything he had ever felt before, a pain so raw and overwhelming that he couldn't breathe… that he didn't _want_ to breathe.

Robin stumbled towards the bathroom. He didn't want to breathe.

* * *

"It was a brain tumor, one of the rarest kinds I have ever come across. Only three other recorded cases in history."

"A tumor…?" Raven asked the man as he gestured for them all to sit down in the hard hospital chairs.

"Yes. Our brain is constantly overrun by different substances, like endorphins and hormones of varying kinds. In some circumstances, like during sexual pleasure, the brain is all but drowned in them… and this made the tumor react, swelling, and, because of its location, affected the short-term memory."

"So…" Starfire said, holding Robin's diary in her hands. "When he thought those awful things had happened to him…"

"They most likely had not."

"Patrick denies rape and so does Slade," Cyborg said grimly. "But theirs is the only words we have… that we'll ever have."

The team sat quiet for a while.

"Is it… treatable? I mean… would it be if he hadn't…?" Beast Boy asked.

"Very treatable, even though it's rare that tumors affect the memory in this particular way, this type of tumor rarely even requires surgery."

"So if he was…?" Raven started, swallowing heavily. "Then… he'd be fine?"

"As far as one can guarantee anything when it comes to medicine… I could almost promise," the doctor said, smiling a little.

"And… now?" Cyborg wanted to know.

"Now…" the man sighed. "He has lost a lot of blood… but if he ever wakes up from the coma… there's hope."

_The End._

* * *

A/N: I asked on the duckling facebook page if I should kill Robin or not… I said that the first vote to reach three would win, I got three "don't kill him" within a few minutes… ;) So I decided to be sappy and let him live… at least barely… ;)

The request was for Robin to wake up after a one-night stand with Slade without any memory of it, and I wondered for half a day where to go with it… no memory meant drugs to me, but did Slade really drug him or not, and where would that lead? As the wish was for a darkish story and Ash Aijo said she didn't mind if it was a shorter one, I decided to make it this kind of emotional mini-one-shot, once I got the idea for the tumor (NOT medically validated, just made up)… When you think about it, it's kinda funny, in a scary way, to lose your memory after sex… and what about masturbation? Walking around going "what the hell did I do last night"? *snicker*. Actually I _did _think of it, and I decided that if Robin rubbed one off at night and then went to sleep, waking up in his own bed the next morning a little fussy about what he did before he went to bed, wouldn't be so noticeable, so… oh, well, I liked the theory… ;)

EDIT: I originally had a mention of suicide and my views on it, but I've fount it posted out of context online and when it is it appears that I think people who have a depression or suicidal thoughts are idiots and should just "get over themselves". This is NOT what I meant, I wasn't talking about people with REAL problems here... All I'm saying is that suicide is always a waste, and I don't like writing fics featuring it because it can be seen as 'glorifying' it.


	136. The Dark Bird

A/N: Happy B-day **lalalerah** (January 26)!

This one ran away with me… it's not exactly according to the original wish, which I felt was a bit too close to "**Almeria Man**" by **Jayto**. It still IS along the same theme, though!

I wouldn't call this story dark although it's not very fluffy either… more like "a fun adventure with bad boys, smex and death," yeah… ;) It is AU, and you have to expect the OOC-ness that comes with it.

* * *

**The Dark Bird**

The mercenary closed in on his victim, a man in his fifties, who had been annoying enough to make a run for it. Now the guy was backed up against the wall in one of Gotham City's darkest alleys, which made his chances of survival equal a snow-flake's in a forest fire.

Suddenly something jumped down between Slade and his prey. The man's first thought was that the Dark Knight had decided to meddle in his affairs, but, although the shadow was mainly black, it was far too short and lithe to be the Bat.

"Step away, you're not going to hurt him," the shadow growled out.

"And why is that?" Slade asked, slightly amused. The one standing before him was nothing more than a kid, seventeen or eighteen years old… and if this little hero didn't change his mind, he wouldn't get much older.

"Because he's _my _target."

"Excuse me?" Slade blinked, hoping his cloth mask would hide how stunned he was.

"He's mine. I'm getting paid for taking him down and I need the money, so skedaddle… go mug someone else."

"_MUG_?" Slade had never been so insulted in his life. "Who do you think I am, kid?"

"How should I know? Some random…" the young man suddenly seemed to narrow his unmasked eyes, and took a step towards the mercenary, peering at him in the faint light from a flickering street-light.

"Deathstroke the Terminator!"

Slade had never heard his full nickname called out quite so _enthusiastically_ before.

"The very same," he confirmed.

"Oh, _wow_… You are my hero, you know!" the teen exclaimed. "Ah, gee… I never thought I would ever go after the same target as _Deathstroke_, that's so cool…"

"I'm sure it is, now move aside," Slade said.

"Um… yeah, I mean… I should… Like, as a favor, but… well… I really do need the money, and-"

"Let's not turn this into a discussion," Slade growled.

"You're right," the young man nodded and whipped around towards their trembling target. An instant later a long, thin, curved throwing-knife of some sort was sticking out the man's chest. The teen wandered up to the body, making sure the man was dead before snapping a photo of the corpse with his phone and then removing the knife.

"There. Problem solved. The pic will get me paid, so, well… if you want the body…?"

"Who are you?" Slade found himself asking.

"Oh, sorry. Bad manners. Comes from growing up on the street, I guess," the teen grinned and shrugged before extending a hand. "I'm Black Robin. Pleased to meet you."

"Black Robin is myth," Slade snorted, and then looked into the teen's laughing eyes. "Although I'm starting to think that there might be some truth to it."

"Oh, I'm a myth, alright, always staying in the shadows after all… didn't wanna get all famous like you, not since I'm a bit stuck here in Gotham… it's bad news to be well known in Gotham. Anyway… Deathstroke… wow… I kinda want to ask you for your autograph…"

"I might be willing to carve it into your back," the man muttered.

"Wow! Really? That would be amazing! But I really have to go get paid first," the teen produced a black hood from his belt and pulled it over his head.

"Isn't it a bit late or masks?" Slade snorted.

"Nah, I never hunt with my mask on… if my victims can't see _me_… I mean… where's the fun in that? Then _anyone_ could have offed them. I want them to _know_."

"You have a big ego, don't you?" Slade smirked under his mask.

"Goes with my big… ah, but I think I might be overshadowed in that department for once… hmmm…"

Slade raised an eyebrow as the kid blatantly checked him out.

"Sooo…" Black Robin continued. "Can I see you after the payment?"

"If you can find me," the man said smugly.

"It's a date!" The teen jumped up, grabbed the bottom rung of a fire-ladder and swung his body upwards. He was gone just as quickly as he had appeared, leaving a bemused Slade and a cooling body in his wake.

* * *

One hour later there was a knock on the man's window. He pulled on his mask and parted the blinds.

"How did you find me?" Slade asked as he opened the narrow side-window, the only one that could be opened, letting the black-clad youngster in.

"Oh, I've heard rumors about this apartment," the young assassin shrugged. "They say it's like your over-night place whenever you have to stay in Gotham, but I was never sure… nice place, though."

"Thank you."

"Can I use it when you're not here?"

"No."

"Awww… I wouldn't wreak anything?"

"Still no. And I won't be using it anymore. I don't like it when people can find me that easily."

The teen sighed and threw himself down in an expensive leather couch. When Slade had bought the place he had had a decorator do it up, and he had a maid-service coming in once a week just to dust and vacuum, so whenever he needed the place it wouldn't be a dump.

The kid was pulling off his mask and shaking his head at him.

"Don't be like that, Deathstroke, I'm just a fan. I won't tell."

"You should perhaps be concerned that I want to make sure of that, Black Robin," Slade told him.

"Well… it would be an honor, but I'm not ready to kick the bucket yet… having too much fun. Can I get back to you? And call me Robin. May I call you Slade?"

"You know my name?"

"Man, I told you! Fan boy here! I _literally_ have a scrap-book all about you… oh, will you take a pic with me?" the teen asked and held up his phone.

"No."

"Aw."

Robin didn't push the issue, though, and Slade was almost sure that he hadn't been kidding about the Slade-killing-him-offer… this kid was probably seriously disturbed… He liked it.

Slade sighed and pulled his mask off. The young man knew his identity, after all, and he now knew his. A low whistle made him throw a glare at the teen, who sat up straight in the couch from his slumping position.

"Sorry… I'm acting a bit like a spaz, right?" Robin mumbled and actually looked ashamed of himself.

"Some."

"Yeah, it's just that… well… never had a hero besides you, and it's, well… a bit overwhelming."

"I bet."

"Want me to go?" the words were accompanied by a puppy-dog look which made the man chuckle. He had heard rumors about Black Robin, and if even half the body-count the teen had racked up was true, it was impressive.

"No, stay. Tell me about yourself. How old are you?"

"Eighteen!... soon."

"Ah-ha. And how did you come to be so good with knives?"

"Started at the circus. Grew up there, but then my parents got killed. I took care of the guy who did it, and his whole little group…" the teen had amazingly blue eyes, the man now saw, and they had just turned as cold as ice. His thick, black locks which were only long enough to brush his collar, and even though his face wasn't rounded, the big eyes and the way the teen's hair framed his features made him look somewhat childish and innocent… or had, until that moment, because those were the eyes of a killer, not an angel.

"Hmmm… the Zucco-group?" the man asked, trying to pretend that he wasn't enjoying the view.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I was in town for a while back then. Almost had the Batman blame me…"

"Oh. Sorry."

"Nah, he soon figured out it had to be a novice," the man smirked, making the teen huff. "So…? You didn't find a new family?"

"Not many want to take in an eight-year old hyperactive circus-brat," the teen shrugged. "Besides, I been getting by."

"Killing?"

"Among other things."

"Do you sell yourself as well?"

Now it was Robin's turn to get the insult of a life-time, and he straightened up even more, eyes blazing.

"No!"

"Just asking. So then what?"

"Bit of stealing…" Robin winced when he saw the derisive look on the man's face. "Yeah, I know, but I did some really high end jobs, not convenience-stores, you know. Didn't really get the same kick out of it, though…"

The man looked the kid over, noticing that his outfit was merely ordinary black clothes, worn and slightly dirty, and his belt was a badly home-made versions of the Batman's.

"So you became a legendary killer… and you need money?"

The teen looked self-conscious and picked at a hole on the knees of his jeans.

"Like I said, I have to keep a low profile… I can't take many jobs. I've been able to raise my prizes lately, but with the rents being what they are… I don't want to sleep outside."

"Do you have a drug-problem?" the man asked, trying to figure out where the money went.

"Never touches the stuff. Got drunk once and was almost stabbed by a pimp. No, I want to keep my head clear, thank you."

"Smart boy."

Those simple words of praise made the teen's whole face lit up. Slade had a feeling that it was a long time since he had gotten any kind of approval.

"So, why are you stuck in Gotham?" the man continued his interrogation.

"Don't have any papers… not anything. I'm saving up to it, though, but those things are expensive if you want them done right."

"You're right. I know a guy…" Slade offered.

"Really? Here in Gotham? Can I have his name? Please?"

"That won't be enough, I'm afraid, he only works on a personal recommendation from a former client. Like me."

"What will that cost me?" the teen asked.

"I'll decide that if I decide to recommend you," the man smirked.

"Okay."

It was almost eerie, in a way, how quickly the teen, who had come off as such a stubborn little thing, folded when Slade put his foot down. It almost gave the man a rush.

"Well, I have another job here," the mercenary told the kid. "So I might look you up before I leave, and then we'll see…"

"Umm… no," Robin said and stood up.

"No?"

"Yeah, don't mean to be rude, sorry, but this is _my_ city, and you're welcome to stay, but if you plan to work you better get the fuck out. Pardon my French."

"Excuse me?" Slade smirked.

"Yeah. Sorry," Robin looked like he wanted to scrape his feet on the floor, but his voice was still firm.

"It's a big city. Why not share?" the man found himself suggesting. Normally he wouldn't even discuss things like things with such a shrimp, but he was amused.

"Because you're going after Robert the Smith. And he's mine. As well."

"How did you know?"

"I eavesdropped on my client when I picked up the cash from our first mutual friend. He thought it would be fun to hire us both. They have a bet going."

"Hm. My fee just went up."

"No, because you're not doing it. Like I said, I need the money. More than you, it looks like," the teen said and gestured to the room in general.

"Yes, but I'm not going to let a little slip of a boy take my job from under my nose," Slade snorted and folded his arms.

"Not even once?" Robin asked, giving him the puppy-dog eyes again.

"No."

"Oh. Well… then I guess we fight?"

"Or you can go home and watch cartoons. I'm sure it's a school-night," Slade smirked.

"Ouch. You're grumpy. Is your arthritis acting up?" Robin asked sweetly and beckoned the man to begin with a hand gesture. "Age before beauty."

Slade sighed and decided that he would knock the brat out quickly, and leave to do the job. When the kid woke up it would be a done deal and he could pout as much as he wanted. However, his fist only connected with air.

Then a foot connected with his stomach, making him take a step back.

Maybe there was more to this kid than just a big mouth and ego… and whatever that other thing might be.

You could only surprise Slade once, however, and he blocked the next kick by grabbing the ankle.

"Ops. Saw that one?" Robin grinned sheepishly, before launching at Slade instead of trying to pull away as expected. The teen's body twisted in an amazing show of agility, and Slade's grip slipped.

The teen flipped away, and was suddenly on top of a book-case.

"Are any of these like family heirlooms?" he asked, indicating the little statues and other pieces of art on the shelf.

"No, the decorator bought them, so if you think you can blackmail me-" Slade started.

"No, I just wanna make sure they were alright to throw," the teen said and did just that.

Slade had to admit that Robin had an almost uncanny ability to hit the mark with any kind of projectile. He wondered why the boy didn't have a gun, though, and decided to ask.

"Too expensive," the teen answered with a shrug as he vaulted through the air to avoid being kicked to little pieces like the bookcase had just been. "I made my first kill by throwing a lid from a trashcan, so I figured throwing things was my thing." He flung a low bowl at the man's head as a demonstration.

"If you think you're going to be able to knock me out…" Slade smirked and shook his head once he had ducked the bowl.

"Not looking to do that," the teen smirked back. "All I want… is a head start."

With that the boy was gone, slipping through the window he had maneuvered himself in front off. Slade swore. He would never fit through that opening himself. He grabbed his mask and his gear and stormed out of the apartment, heading for the roof. It would be a cold day in hell before he let a little boy best him, and it didn't matter how cute the kid was.

* * *

Robert the Smith knew he was in trouble. He had claimed to be able, and failed, to produce any plutonium one time too many… and he shouldn't, perhaps, have promised so many people a share of the cake. Well, the groups just needed some time to cool down, he figured, and his house had all the state of the art security, so he felt pretty safe where he was, currently standing in his bedroom, trying to pick out what to wear that night. Just because you had exiled yourself didn't mean you couldn't look good doing it, he figured. He was slightly surprised when a curved blade sliced his spine clean off. Or he _would_ have been, had not his head been hit by a bullet at the same time, making all his shirts more or less unwearable.

"Ah… shoot. It's a tie," Robin muttered as he dropped to the floor. He had discovered that when all the security had been installed, the ceiling had been lowered to allow for all the cables to run through the house. It also left just enough space for a wiry teen to crawl through it undetected and lift up a ceiling panel to get a very nice view of the target.

"Looks like it," Slade growled as he came through the door, his gun still raised.

"Aw, don't pout, we kinda _both _won!" Robin grinned and snapped a photo of the body. "But I get more points for finesse!"

"If I hadn't taken the security guard out, he would have detected you," Slade snorted.

"Pft… he wouldn't have known where to look for me, anyway." Robin shrugged. "I would have gotten the job done before he caught up."

"So you say."

"Well, your way was kinda stupid you know?" Robin said.

"And why is that?"

"Because Batman is watching this guy."

"He _what_?"

"Yeah, Robert was gonna be a witness in a trial next week, although our client didn't know that part… so the Bat has this place under surveillance, and he's probably on his way right now."

A crash was heard from downstairs, the sound of someone who didn't have time to pick the lock on a door.

"Come on!" Robin said and jumped up, grabbing the edge of the hole in the ceiling.

"I won't fit up there," the man snorted.

"You will, there's a bit of an extra space, just enough to hide out in," Robin explained hurriedly and reached down. "Come on! I wouldn't set up my hero! Besides, I'll be right next to you!"

Slade, who knew that being chased by someone who knew every building and every shadow of the city wasn't a good idea, took Robin up on his offer, and a moment later the gap in the ceiling was closed. It was a tight squeeze, and they were pressed against each other, keeping perfectly still. Well, Slade was. Robin kept wriggling his ass, which was pushed up against the man's more sensitive parts.

"Stop that," Slade hissed in the teen's ear.

"Just trying to make things more exciting."

"I don't think there's a lack of that right now," the man muttered.

They heard steps and a muttered curse from below.

"Gordon? It's me. Robert's dead. Shot. Oh. And stabbed. Curious. The perp seemed to have come in through the back gate, might have had time to leave the same way. Send your boys, will you? I'm going to have a look around."

"Do you like _coming in the back gate_?" Robin almost soundlessly chuckled. Slade put a hand firmly over the little killer's mouth.

They stayed put for hours as the police did their thing. Not until sunlight was sifting through the tiny gaps in the panels did they dare to move. Robin was the first to peek out, making sure the room was empty before he pushed the panel and dropped softly to the floor.

"They took the body, I think they are done here," he said, but still keeping his voice down, surprising Slade with his professionalism. It appeared that when things got serious, so did Robin. To a degree.

"Seems so," Slade agreed and carefully glanced out a window onto an empty street.

"So, should we head to the client now?" the teen asked.

"Together?"

"Well, it _was_ a tie! I guess we have to split the money," the boy frowned.

"I think I prefer to go alone."

"Fine. Then I won't show you a really clever and safe way out of here," the teen huffed and slipped out the bedroom door.

"Robin, careful. The client might not like their little bet going awry," Slade called after him.

"Pft! What? It was _funny_!" Robin smirked over his shoulder and then turned the corner.

* * *

But the client was _not_ amused. Slade could sense that in the atmosphere as he entered the man's dingy office some time later.

"I'm not amused," the man said, because people like that likes to spell things out, and their moods was probably supposed to be intimidating. "You and the kid set us up, didn't you? You had money riding on this as well."

"Don't insult me, Kano," Slade snorted. "Just pay me."

"I'd love to. Just as I paid Black Robin." The man nodded to a corner and only now did Slade discover that the heap of junk there also contained a small human body.

"I'm impressed. He's a tough little thing," Slade said.

"Oh, we ambushed him as soon as he entered. We had already heard the rumors. Stabbed and shot? Wasn't hard to figure out that you were up to no good. And Black Robin? He's not so tough unconscious."

"So you had to knock him out before you killed him. You're such a gentleman, Kano."

"He's not dead… but he's not going to like where he wakes up. Let's just say that he's going to make sure to earn back what I lost on the bet, one man at a time. You, on the other hand…"

Slade had seen the man with the gun just outside the door by now, but he had already drawn and fired his own before the man's finger had firmed on the trigger. More men came at him, but Kano suffered from the kind of over confidence all crime lords seemed to get when they had reached a certain point in their career. He didn't suffer for long. As per usual, the condition turned out to be fatal.

Slade scooped Robin's unconscious body up more as an afterthought. He wanted to see the expression on the teen's face when he realized that Slade had been right, after all.

* * *

The young man stirred a little before he opened his eyes.

"Oooww… Hi."

"Hi," Slade smirked.

"So you're my first client then?"

"You know what would happen to you?" the man asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"It's kind of Kano's thing when he's pissed off at someone. Seen it before…" Robin mumbled.

"He's not pissed off. He's dead." Slade informed him.

"Oh… so I'm not at a…?"

"No, this is my apartment."

"Oh… never saw the bedroom before. Thought it seemed a bit too classy," Robin said and started to sit up. "Oh, crap!" he groaned and caressed his side.

"A few broken ribs. I patched you up, you'll be fine."

"Yes, because I have a great health-insurance…" the teen muttered.

"Never been called that before," Slade deadpanned, making Robin chuckle and then wince. "Oooww… don't make me laugh?"

"It's not a complaint I often hear from people, but I'll try," Slade smirked and set down a wrapped up sandwich on the nightstand. "Eat. It's included in the rent."

"Rent?"

"We'll discuss that part later."

"I don't think I can afford that," the teen frowned. "We didn't get paid, did we?"

"No."

"Then you can have my half of that," Robin said generously.

"Your part of money we didn't get. Cute."

"Money that's _owed_ to us…" Robin smirked. "I'm sure you can go back and… talk to someone."

"I left the office pretty empty, I'm afraid."

"Oh… but Kano was the whipping boy of someone else, he wasn't that far up the food chain, after all. And no one likes to be in debt to Deathstroke the Terminator."

"You're sweet when you are flattering," Slade chuckled.

"I'm almost always sweet, actually, _and _I make mean pancakes."

"Is that so?"

"Well, I take some odd jobs sometimes…" the teen grinned.

"Odder than killing for money?"

"Maybe not. But they were more boring and paid less."

"And you took them because?"

"Hey, laying low, you know… also sometimes as a cover."

"I see. Well, you might want to think about flipping pancakes for a while. You're not going to be able to do anything much too strenuous for a few weeks."

"Awww… but I'm here, half naked in your bed!" Robin objected.

"That seduction thing you are trying..." Slade said.

"Yeah?"

"…it needs work."

"Oh. Sorry. Never tried it before."

"I bet, but I was serious about the job. The way to do this is to relax and take it slowly."

"Yeah, so I've heard. Otherwise it hurts, right?" Robin asked with a very innocent expression.

"Yes, your ribs- you weren't talking about your ribs, were you?"

"Nope!" the teen grinned.

"You are incorrigible."

"Just the way you like me."

"Please, who says I like you at all?" the man snorted and walked out of the room, leaving Robin with a very hurt look on his face.

* * *

Slade didn't see the teen again for over an hour, and then Robin shuffled into the living room, limping slightly.

"Um… may I use your shower?"

"I would have to re-tape your ribs," Slade pointed out.

"Yeah, but… they aren't so bad. Had worse. It's just that, well… I spent all that time crawling through the dust and… it's been a while."

Slade studied the young man, He knew exactly how bad the ribs were, and they had to hurt with every breath. Adding to that were some very ugly bruises covering half his face, his arms and his legs. The kid was a mess, and he had 'had worse'?

"I guess you are filthy. Fine. Do it. Down the hall to the left."

"Thanks. I've… I've changed the sheets on the bed, I got some dirt and blood on them," Robin said before disappearing towards the bathroom.

Slade shook his head. This Robin was one strange little bird, that was for sure, and still he didn't really get the manipulating-vibe from him… he seemed… _honest_, which was, of course, even stranger. Slade prided himself on being a good judge of character, however, and he felt like he could almost come to trust this Black Robin… obviously not when it came to work, but in all else.

The next time the teen appeared it was with a towel around his hips, asking if he could wash his clothes. Slade agreed and, after taping his ribs again, handed the boy one of his own t-shirts and a pair of sweatpants to wear in the mean time. He then spent some time chuckling at the young man who seemed to be drowning in the fabric. Robin took it all in stride, however, and quietly sat down on the couch to wait for his clothes to be done.

"Um… about our pay… are you going to try to get it back?" Robin asked after a while.

"They will pay up, sooner or later," Slade shrugged. Robin was right, being in debt to him was not healthy.

"Good… I mean… My rent is due and the alley-guy didn't pay much. I could really use a couple of hundred right now. If you're… sharing."

"A couple of hundred?"

"Um… one hundred then?" Robin asked.

"You kill for a couple of hundred dollars?" the man stared at the young man in disbelief.

"What? What do _you _charge?"

"For this particular job; fifty thousand. For the alley-guy forty-five."

"Fifty-? Wow! No wonder you can afford this place!"

"What, did you expect me to work for nothing?" the man smirked.

"No, I mean… I thought you charged more, sure, but… really? It was an easy job!"

"To you and me, perhaps. So why don't you make sure to get paid what you deserve?"

The teen straightened a little at those words, but then slumped again.

"Well, when I started they told me I was just a kid… and even when I showed them what I could do… let's just say that people are jerks to the little guy…"

"And why didn't you let them know what you thought about that?"

"Oh, I did… people got hurt… I'm not a total pushover, you know! It's just that they are all connected and before I knew it_ I_ had a prize on my head…" Robin muttered.

"Oh? How much? Worth cashing in?" Slade smirked.

"Not to you," Robin smirked back, obviously picking up on that Slade was joking.

"Well, let me guess… that's when you stayed low for a while?"

"Uh-huh," the teen nodded. "I did some well-paying jobs using different front-guys and such, but as soon as a client sees me, I can just_ see_ him thinking that I should be easy to screw over."

"Yes, you _do _come off as a little slutty," the man leered.

"Ha-ha…" the teen muttered and then blushed a little, to the mercenary's surprise. Maybe not so slutty after all.

Their talk was interrupted by the buzzer from the washer and Robin got to his feet, wincing.

"Well, I guess I'll get out of your hair now," he said and limped towards the door.

Slade looked up at the skies as if asking what sadistic angel had given him his current inclination and then called out.

"Robin, stop."

"Huh?" the teen turned around, looking bemused.

"You clothes are still wet, and you won't stand much of a chance out there right now. I'm leaving town tomorrow, but I plan to be back in about three weeks… if you want…" Slade took a deep breath, just to be able to get the offer out. "… if you want, you can stay here in the mean time."

It was rather worth it by the way the teen's face lit up.

"Really?"

"Yes, but I warn you; if you tell anyone of this place, if you invite anyone over, if so as much as a pillow is out of place when I return… there will be hell to pay."

"Yes, Sir!" the teen grinned. "I'll take care of it, I promise! And I'll sit tight!"

"You better. I don't want anyone being seen coming and going, do you understand? If you have to leave for supplies, make sure it's really necessary. And no ordering take-out."

"Oh. Why?" the teen looked troubled by this.

"As I said, I want to avoid anyone seeing you here, and any abnormal activity. The neighbors would notice. The people in this building think that this apartment is used as an over-night place by a company, if a teenager is seen running in and out of it all the time people might start talking."

"I understand. You can trust me," Robin said, and if it hadn't been for that honest look, Slade would have snorted.

That night the mercenary woke up with a warm body curled up next to him. This was unexpected for two reasons; one; he had made the boy a place to sleep on the sofa and two; he hadn't heard him come in and get into bed with him. Slade hoped that Robin was just that good, because if not it would mean that he was losing his touch.

When he woke up the next morning the spot next to him on the bed was empty, if still slightly warm, and when he entered the living room there was Robin on the couch again, giving him an innocent look. This one was very fake, though, and the boy was clearly nervous. The man held back a smirk and decided to pretend that he hadn't discovered the young man's little… whatever it was.

"So, I'm leaving this afternoon. Do you need to go to your place and get some things?"

"Yes, please," Robin breathed and Slade almost laughed out loud at the relief in his voice.

They went out for breakfast as Slade didn't keep anything that would spoil in the fridge and then Robin led them, still limping somewhat, to a run-down apartment building. It wasn't as much run down as resembling a Swiss cheese.

"You… you don't have to come in," the teen said, looking uncomfortable. It was clear that he didn't want the man to see where he was living, which was exactly why Slade insisted to come with him.

The apartment was only one small room. The windows were still there, even though one was cracks, letting the cold winds of Gotham in despite it having been taped up. Besides the stained and peeling wallpaper and an abhorrent carpet, the place was neat and as clean as it was possible to get it. There were only a few pieces of furniture and a single mattress in a corner. A shelf was actually full of books, most looking like they had been thrown out by their owners, but covering a wide range of subjects.

"You've read these?" Slade asked.

"Yeah! Love reading, but I mainly read at the library. Books are hard to come by sometimes."

"You never considered just taking them with you from the library, then?" the man said.

Robin's face got an incredulous look, like Slade had just suggested that he should start collecting children's feet.

The mercenary chuckled and shook his head, looking around.

"A neat apartment, and there's no sign of any kind of abuse… and still you grew up on the streets… Should I start calling you Annie?"

"I'm just…" Robin looked a bit embarrassed again, but then met Slade's amused gaze straight on. "I'm better than that."

"Yes, you are. And you're better than this. Grab your things."

There really weren't much, a few clothes and then the books, which Robin wouldn't leave behind. One of the books, an album, Robin fumbled with a bit and obviously tried to hide. Slade wondered if it was the aforementioned scrapbook.

"As I said, the rent is due in a day or so, so I'll lose this place," the teen said, looking around. "But that's alright, I'll find another."

Slade just nodded. There were lots of these kinds of apartments in the city, all run down, all overpriced.

"Um, one more thing?" Robin said as they got outside. Slade carrying the plastic bags full of books.

"Yes?"

"Well, I wanna get my money-stash so I can pay you back for breakfast and buy some food," the teen said.

"The breakfast was on me, but of course we can go get it. Is it far?" Slade knew that keeping money in the apartment would have meant losing it to the first burglar or drug addict kicking down the door, so keeping it hidden elsewhere was the clever thing to do. He himself had different kinds of emergency kits all over the globe, two in this city alone.

"It's just down here," the young man said and led them down a one-way alley. He stopped in front of a brick-house building and looked a bit concerned.

"Don't tell me you forgot where it is?" the man smirked.

"No, no. Normally I scale the building over there, " Robin pointed at a place where the withered stones created minuscule hand- and foot-holds which a mountain goat would be insecure about using. "And then I jump over to the rungs where the fire escape used to be and hang from one of them by one foot and then I can reach the loose brick up there," the teen explained.

"But that's a pretty hard feat with broken ribs," Slade concluded, suddenly understanding the hesitation.

"Yeah… um… do you think-"

"Yes, I can lend you some money-"

"No! No, I mean, can I stand on your shoulders? I think I'll be able to reach then?" Robin interrupted.

Slade looked at the teen who seemed a bit huffy about his lending-suggestion and then nodded.

"Fine. But don't fall and break any more bones."

"I won't," Robin grinned and then maneuvered Slade to stand just below where he needed to reach. After another bout of hesitation, Robin scratched his head.

"Umm… do you think you can… crouch down?"

Slade did so, but even then it was obviously very painful for the boy to climb up on his shoulders. He managed, however, and gave the man the all clear to stand up.

The teen's balance was perfect, he didn't even waver, and soon he had a plastic bag with neatly stacked bills in his hand.

After leaving Robin and his things in the apartment, Slade went grocery-shopping, stubbornly refusing the boy's money. The convenience-store was a rather big one so, after some thought, the man also picked up a few ten-packs of underwear and socks, as well as a few t-shirts and sweatpants. He had seen the state of most of Robin's clothes, after all, and most needed to be thrown away. Or burnt.

It wasn't that he really pitied the kid. He'd make his way, he was resourceful enough, he was by no means a helpless stray kitten… but, like Slade had agreed, he was worth _better_. At least he would be able to rest up for a few weeks and heal while Slade was away.

"This is too much!" Robin objected when the man handed him the bags.

"You are my houseguest for a while, and I have standards. The food should last if you don't pig out. There's a small 7-eleven on the corner if you need milk. I'll leave you a bit of cash for-"

Slade was suddenly unable to talk since his lips had been taken over and a pair of arms was wrapped around his neck as the teen was standing on tip-toe to reach.

"Thank you!" Robin gasped as he pulled away.

"Thank _you_," the man smirked.

"You're not… mad?" the teen looked a little bit apprehensive.

"No, but I'm running late. I'll be back in about three weeks; I'll call when I know the date."

"Um… my phone really doesn't do calls… I just use it as a camera," the teen mumbled.

"The apartment has a phone though," the man chuckled. "I'll cancel the cleaning-lady on the way to the airport, so you better look after the place. You can put the things we wrecked in the hall closet for now."

"Okay… um… I'll miss you," Robin smiled, his big, blue eyes unusually bright.

"And I'll maim you if you misbehave," the man smirked and left.

* * *

Slade ran into some trouble and it was almost four weeks later when he finally stood outside the apartment door again He had called the day before, giving the brat at least a chance to clean up his act, and Robin had sounded ecstatic.

He had barely touched the handle before the door swung open, showing a grinning barefoot teenage killer in a… frilly white and pink checkered apron?

"Experimenting a bit, are we?" Slade deadpanned and ran his eye up and down the slim figure as he toed off his shoes.

"Huh? OH!" the teen blushed and ripped the apron off, leaving him in a pair of faded jeans and a tight t-shirt, which was, the man tried to tell himself, better. "Sorry, found it among your maid's supplies… I'm cooking us dinner!"

"Oh, so you decided to be a housewife instead of an assassin?" Slade asked and shrugged his coat off. It was getting cold out there as winter had just sunken its greedy teeth into Gotham.

"I'm just… trying to thank you…" Robin looked hurt and the man startled, having forgotten how open the teen's face was. Raw emotions like that could be a bit… touching. Even for Slade.

"I was just joking. Dinner, you say? I'm starving."

The dinner was no Master Chef masterpiece but it was good and included a pair of great steaks and baked potatoes. Robin asked all about his mission and Slade really enjoyed talking about his job… he so rarely had a chance to, after all. It was as rare as a home cooked meal.

"I hope you have room for dessert!" the teen grinned as they had cleared their plates.

"I might, if I cut out one of my kidneys…" Slade almost sighed. The young man snickered and went to fetch something from the oven.

"Is that apple pie?"

"No, apple is so 'All American Hero'… this is raspberry!"

"And raspberry is more 'All American Villain'?" Slade asked, amused.

"Yeah… we're like sweet and sour and gets stuck in your teeth," Robin smirked.

"That was possibly the strangest analogy I've ever heard."

"Would you like your slice of analogy with custard or ice cream?" the teen just asked brightly.

The evening passed in leisurely conversation, mostly shop-talk, and then the young man stood up and stretched.

"You're all healed up?" Slade asked.

"Yup! Thank you so much for all this, Slade," he said, looking down on the man with his usually glittering eyes very serious. "I guess it's time for me to go," he added and gestured to a couple of plastic bags by the door. Slade had seen them when he had come in, but assumed that they were garbage. "If you're ever in town again, I really hope I run into you… although not while stealing my work," the teen added with a grin. He turned to go when Slade grabbed his wrist.

"Stay."

"Huh?" the young man looked utterly surprised, and got even more so when the man pulled him down on his lap.

"Stay," Slade repeated.

"But why- oh… the payment…" the teen's expression went from hopeful to resigned in a split second.

"What payment?"

"The rent… when you brought me back here you said we would discuss it later," Robin mumbled. "Sorry, I forgot."

"That was only a joke. I want you to stay the night, but only if _you _want to, understood?"

The young killer gave him a long, thoughtful look, like he was trying to figure out if the man was telling the truth, but then a soft smile graced his lips and the man could feel the young, lithe body relax and melt into his, while Robin's arms came up around his neck.

"I want to… very much."

The boy lowered his head and kissed him for the second time. The kiss was a little clumsy and faltering at first, but not from lack of interest, that much the man could tell from the teen's breathing.

"I… was… actually a bit worried that you wanted me to pay like that…" Robin grinned a little breathlessly as they parted.

"Is 'that' something you don't want to do?" the man asked. He would of course not force Robin to do anything, things like that was beneath him, but he needed to tell a certain part of himself to ease off if this wasn't leading anywhere.

"Oh, no! I mean, I want 'that', I do, but… well… I'm… I'm not any good, so I thought you might be angry."

"I rather doubt you're' not any good'," the man leered.

"Well, I couldn't hit a barn from the inside when I first started throwing knives," the teen shrugged, leaving Slade to interpret that. The man had no problems doing so, of course, after all, little orphan Annie was not the kind to whore around.

"I'll teach you," he smirked and stood up, lifting Robin with him, his hands under the teen's ass.

"Oh, I better pay attention, then…" the teen grinned as he let himself be carried into the bedroom and dropped onto the freshly made bed.

"You do that," Slade purred. "Now, for the first lesson: getting naked."

"I know this one, let me try it on you!" the enthusiastic student grinned and reached for the man, starting to unbutton his shirt. "Oh, my god, I'm undressing Deathstroke…" he half whispered to himself.

Slade chuckled and Robin went bright pink.

"Ow, I said that aloud?"

"Yes. Try not to come in your pants just by being near me, alright? As flattering as that would be…"

"You might be a little too late there," Robin snickered, but, for once, Slade couldn't tell if he was joking, because the teen had his head lowered, and his eyes firmly on the man's groin.

"May I?" the young man asked with a slightly hungry look on his face.

"As you are asking so nicely…" Slade chuckled.

Robin took his time, his fingers travelling over the clothed bulge a few times; his nails even scraping the fabric. It gave the man some very nice sensations, but in the end he almost groaned.

"Did you forget how a fly works?" he asked tensely.

"I'm only savoring the moment!" Robin objected. "It's driving you crazy, isn't it?" he added with a leer.

"Yes, I'd rather you savor the moment of me being inside you," the man muttered.

"We'll do that too," the young man promised, and then rubbed his hands together greedily. "And now for opening my present!"

"Is that what it is?"

"Well, did you bring me something else?"

"Should I have?"

"No, this is fine!"

"Good. Start playing with it or I'm taking it back," Slade told him firmly.

"Yes, Sir!" Robin grinned and finally undid the button and the zipper. It didn't take long for him to find his way to his 'present' and he wasn't disappointed. "It's… wow… I was right in not getting into a size-contest with you… you have me whipped."

"Interesting idea," Slade mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Lesson number two; using your hands."

"Um… mind if we skip that, 'cause I really want to use my mouth," Robin asked.

"Where have you been all my life?" Slade smirked.

"Mostly not born… but I'll make up for that now!" the teen grinned and lowered his head, licking at the leaking tip.

"Yes, that was a big oversight on your part. Bad boy," Slade hummed and put a hand on the back of the teen's head to urge him on.

"Mmmmhhhpf," Robin mumbled, the vibrations in his throat feeling very good for the man.

"Was what that? I can't hear you when you have a cock down your throat," Slade leered and pushed some more of it in the teen's mouth.

"Mmmphf!"

"Stop trying to talk and try to relax instead. This lesson is about deep-throating," the man informed him. "Make swallowing motions. Yes. Just like that. Breathe through your nose. Watch your teeth."

After a bit of muffled objections on Robin's part the boy seemed to get the hang of it and enjoy it. Slade leaned his head back, closing his eye and enjoyed it as well, making sure he wouldn't go over the edge. On the other hand, it felt too good to ask the boy to stop, and really, he recuperated rather quickly after all… It was easy to make up his mind, but he pulled out almost completely from the teen's mouth first.

"This lesson is called 'swallow it all'," he told him, and smirked as Robin's eyes widened a little as he understood the implication. He was a trooper, though, and managed to do it.

"That was… wow…" the teen gasped, his voice a little hoarse, when the man had finished.

"Glad you liked it."

"I… I did… I must be weird…" Robin said with a halfhearted grin.

"No, but I'm thinking along the lines of 'close to perfect'."

"_Close_ to?" Robin said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you are still dressed, aren't you?"

Robin chuckled and pulled off his t-shirt. There wasn't a trace of any bruising anymore, just the well-defined chest and abs the man had seen before. If anything his body looked even better, something some good regular food and rest probably had helped with. The jeans came next and Robin laid back on the bed to pull them off, lifting his hips in a very inviting way.

"Is this better, Sir?" the little minx asked innocently.

"Much," Slade purred and stepped out of his own jeans completely, leaving them both naked. Robin had not been bragging about his size, at least it hadn't been empty bragging, he was very well endowed for his body-type. His underwear had also looked pretty wet in the front, but the man couldn't be sure if the teen had actually come or if it was all pre-come. He seemed like a leaker, judging by the way clear fluid was slowly traveling down from the hard shaft in little drops.

"So… you like?" Robin asked, blushing a bit.

"Not bad," Slade leered.

"What's the next lesson, then?"

"I think we'll call this one 'recess'," the man chuckled and crawled onto the bed himself, covering the teen's body with his own. They kissed and explored each other, Slade taking it slowly because he could sense that even though Robin had displayed some bravado, he was still nervous. He wasn't hesitant, though, not at all… he boldly went exploring, both with his hands and lips, until Slade had a feeling that there wasn't a single part of his body the teen hadn't studied, touched or tasted. He reimbursed him fully, of course, even though he had been down similar paths before. Robin tensed a little as Slade let a finger circle his opening, but the man just kept going and distracted the boy by kissing his neck, which had proved to be very sensitive. He would need lubrication, however, and just saliva wouldn't do for a virgin. Moving away from the writhing, panting body under him was torturous, though. Fortunately the man remembered that he had lotion in his nightstand, something for… lonelier nights, and that might be perfect. He managed to reach for it without disturbing their make-out session too much, and then put a large glob of the stuff on his first two fingers.

"Ah! Cold!" the teen hissed as he felt the lotion.

"I need you to be a _bit _braver than that…" the man smirked, just continuing with the circling, for now.

The teen's eyes were wide again, and he looked a bit apprehensive, a bit… vulnerable.

"I'm brave… really," he mumbled.

"I'm sure you are," Slade chuckled, and moved down a little. The teen needed a bigger distraction than having his neck kissed.

"Oh… god, are you…?" Robin asked, stunned.

"Yes. But shhh, I need to focus. I'm normally at the receiving end of these things," the man told him.

"Oh… okay, I'm sure you do fiiiin-aaah! Oh, _god_ this feels good! Did it feel this good for you? Oh, my god, why don't people do this all the time? Or do they? Aaaahhhh, oh, man…"

Slade chuckled as Robin started to babble uncontrollably. It was the perfect moment to slip a finger into the boy, and he didn't even notice. Slade stayed clear of the prostate, though, he didn't want the teen to come this soon, and that just might push him over the edge. Besides, he wanted to leave one surprise for later.

Two fingers made Robin clench and moan a bit, but he didn't freeze up. Three fingers and the boy obviously felt the burn, but Slade took it slowly, until his own patience was running out. Robin wouldn't get more relaxed and couldn't be better prepared than he was, so the man quickly got in position, adding a coat of the lotion to his own cock before pushing against the tight entrance. He was quick enough so that Robin barely noticed the change before it was a bit too late to do anything about it.

"AAAH! UUnnggh…" The teen's back arched like his body was trying to make a run for it on its own. Slade knew that mercy was not the rout to take here, however, and buried himself to the hilt in one thrust. Only then did he keep still.

"Let's… let's… do that 'savor the moment'-thing now… please?" the teen gasped.

"Of course. If you want to wait for the really good part to start," the man smirked.

"G-good part?"

"Yes."

"You promise there's a good part, because… when people say 'I feel fucked over'… I kinda know what they mean now…"

"Oh, no you don't… in half an hour or so, though… then you will," Slade smirked and pulled out a little, only to slam right in again. He hit the mark perfectly.

"You… weren't… lying…" the teen gasped as Slade continued to move. "This is… much… better… oh! Oh, yes, right… there!" the teen squirmed again, one heel hooking over Slade's shoulder as he searched for the perfect position. As he found it, he started to push back, matching the man's strokes, grasping the sheets and even placing a hand on the headboard for leverage.

Slade, who had already come, smirked at the teen's desperate struggle to finish.

"Oh, no… not so soon. I want this to me memorable…" he grinned.

"Believe me, I will _never_ forget this," Robin panted. "Hey, what did you do that for?" he added as Slade pulled out of him.

"Time to flip the little pancake boy over," the man told him.

"But I'm not done yet!" Robin objected. His protests were in vain, though; Slade had him on all fours in a moment.

"You are on _that_ side, now for the other," the man chuckled and pushed in again.

Robin didn't seem to mind this one either, but he wriggled his ass more.

"You're not rubbing the good spot that much this way!" he complained.

"I know."

"But why?"

"I don't want you to come so fast," the man smirked, but then blinked as the teen pulled away and then kicked him in the chest. With his balance already being bad, and the move being so completely unexpected, Slade's side hit the bed and then the teen was on top of him. The man had barely time to figure out how to deal with his attacker before he was pushed fully on his back and the teen was sinking down on his shaft, looking down at him very smugly.

"This is much better," Robin grinned.

"Yes, it is, it means you have to do all the work," the man pointed out.

"Crap."

"Get to it."

Even with the initial reluctance Robin really took his newest mission to heart, and Slade had to admit that he had never been ridden like that in his life, by any man or woman. Instead of him controlling how fast they were moving to completion, it was now Robin pulling _him_ along, and the teen only had one setting; full speed ahead. The mercenary decided to give the little killer a hand. Literally. When his hand wrapped around Robin's dripping shaft the teen let out a moan which ended in a low chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Slade asked.

"Well… with everything new going on... I forgot about my cock," the teen almost giggled.

"Not a common thing for a man to do," Slade agreed, but he was secretly glad that his own could give the young man so much stimulation that he really hadn't been looking for more.

Now it all became a little too much for the teen, though, and Slade felt him squeeze him as he threw his head back and cried out his release, most of the evidence of which the man would later have to wash out of his own hair. Slade let his control go as well, gripping the teen's hips as he pushed him down hard all the way as he filled him.

* * *

Slade wouldn't go as far as calling it 'cuddling', it was more of a disorderly collapse of two bodies entangled with each other while they tried to regain their breath.

"Mmm… I think I love cuddling…" Robin purred as he pressed himself closer, destroying the man's analysis of the situation.

Slade only snorted, although very softly. More like a short laugh.

"I'm going to miss you," Robin mumbled, sounding half asleep.

"Well…" Slade said and tried to find the right words to propose something he had been thinking about since he left for the mission. "I have a suggestion for you."

"Anything. Trust me. You can have me do anything right now…" the teen said, looking up at him with a lazy grin.

"Good to know. Well, here it is. I've noticed that you are not worthless in your field; in fact you show great potential-"

"I'm amazing, and you know it," Robin snorted.

"You are good," Slade coincided. "Still, you lack a lot of things. Knowledge about the business, for one, and the ability to gain the respect you need-"

"Actually, If I can take that pic with you now, that would really help," Robin suggested.

"It probably would, but what I offer would help more. I'm willing to introduce you to a wide net of contacts, all over the world. Train you in all kinds of disciplines, with all kinds of weapons, let you assist me on missions and even send you on your own… teach you the trade… in short, I'm offering you a place as my apprentice."

"Apprentice?" Robin frowned. "Like a Master-Apprentice thing?"

"That kind of thing, yes," Slade nodded.

"That… that would be so _great_!" the teen whooped. "Does that mean I get to go with you outside of Gotham?"

"Yes, all over the world," the man smirked, very pleased with the reaction.

"Will you teach me other languages? I always wanted to learn that… I've picked up bits and pieces here and there," Robin babbled.

"I'll teach you, don't worry," the man said.

"Wow… missions all over the world…" the teen's eyes were full of stars. "We'll make a lot of money, won't we?"

"We'll split the money, of course. Eighty-twenty."

"Hey, that's not fair! Fifty-fifty!" Robin objected.

"You will be my student, Robin, and I will take care of all your other costs, food, shelter… you'll get a phone you can actually make a call on… weapons, clothes…"

"Seventy-thirty?" Robin tried. "Remember the tie!"

"Nonnegotiable," Slade said, deciding that he needed to put his food down early in this apprenticeship.

Robin gave him a firm stare for a few moments but then shrugged and sighed.

"Alright… Eighty-twenty…"

"I'm feeling generous… I'll through in free sex," Slade leered.

"Oh, that _was_ generous!" Robin chuckled and cuddled closer. They just stayed like that for a while, basking in the afterglow. "But Slade?" the teen mumbled eventually.

"Hmm?"

"For twenty… I'm not calling you 'Master'."

_The End_

* * *

A/N. Sooo… did you enjoy the "Black Robin" universe? Yes, I'm calling it a universe, since I've been living in if for about a week or so now…;) I'm… a bit besotted, feels a bit like a "Black Sheep"-vibe, actually… so, if anyone's interested, I can imagine writing more of this, and if you liked it, and have booked a b-day date with me already, let me know…


	137. One Down

NOTE: ff didn't feel like uploading any documents today… I hope it's just a temporary glitch… anyway, I'm going to try to just copy this into an already uploaded document and publish that… so if you read this… it succeeded… ;) Or I managed it some other way…It might mean that the title in the mail you got was wrong, though, but hey… what can you do?

A/N: Happy birthday **hanakisa **(January 27)! (sorry if this is late, damn ff! Gonna keep trying!

This is a CRACK story, so you can't expect any IC-ness, really… it's just for fun!

* * *

**One Down**

The Titan's main living room was rather quiet. The team had just come back from a mission, without Robin, who had decided to stick around the crime scene and wrap things up with the police. He would bring pizza back with him though, which was the one thing Beast Boy really cared about. The green teen was sorting through his games because Cyborg had put the wrong game in the wrong folder again, while said metal teen was at their main computer, running checks for viruses and bugs.

Starfire was reading, studying earth history, something Robin had gotten her interested in, and Raven was working on her levitation abilities, preparing a cup of tea without using her hands.

"Incoming call!" Cyborg suddenly alerted them. "From… from the Watchtower!"

A call from the Justice League's space station got everyone's attention, of course, and they flocked to the screen where, a moment later, Batman's face appeared.

"Oh, it's you," Beast Boy sighed.

"Excuse me?" the Dark Knight was not really used to that kind of greeting.

"Well, you're calling from the Watchtower… I thought it was the man of steel or something… or like… someone like the Martian Manhunter… Ow!"

"Sorry, Sir" Raven said, withdrawing the hand that had just slapped the back of her team member's head. "We try to teach him manners, but he lacks in the brain-department. Can we help you? I'm afraid Robin is out…"

"He is?"

"We can call him?" Cyborg volunteered.

"Where is he?" Batman demanded to know.

"East side of town, making sure the cops arrest the right people," Beast Boy grinned.

"Does he have his bike?"

"He does not," Starfire said, looking worried. "The news you bring us are urgent, I understand?"

"Yes. If he's so far away, there's no time to include him. Might be for the best too."

"Why?" Cyborg asked.

Batman's eyes narrowed.

"Because I've just found Slade."

"Slade? Really? We haven't really heard from him in forever!" Cyborg exclaimed. "He just went up in smoke after the Trigon-thing…"

"Told you I saw him…" Beast Boy muttered.

"But he has not been of any trouble to us," Starfire explained to the JL member. "Nonetheless his capture would surely be most welcomed!"

"Robin asked me to put him on the JL's wanted list about two years ago, when he infected you with those probes," Batman nodded. "He has been a low priority, as I was assured that you could handle him, and then we thought he had perished in the lava… however, I just had a visual of him, entering a building on the west side of the city. Transmitting image now."

"The docks? Typical," Beast Boy snorted.

"Well, Titans… looks like we are going in," Cyborg grinned and stood up.

"Not alone. I'm entering a shuttle and will be landing on your roof in under ten minutes," Batman told them. "We'll go from there. The facts I have on Slade tells me that he is too much of a threat. I'm taking charge." The screen went black and the team stared at it for a moment before Beast Boy snorted.

"Pffft… it really _is_ a good thing Robin isn't here, then…"

"Yeah, that would have driven him up the wall…" Cyborg nodded. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

They were at Slade's secret hideout twelve minutes later, those of the newly expanded team with flight-capacity having given the others a ride to save time.

"Scanner's not picking up any alarms," Cyborg hissed to Batman, who nodded.

"We're going in quietly, I expect him to have escape-routes planned, don't want him to know we're here until he's cornered."

"Got it, eyes and ears open, people…"

Batman picked the lock with ease and the team slipped inside the dark, dank place, finding a maze of corridors and rooms instead of an open warehouse.

"Picking up his scent… this way," Beast Boy pointed before turning back to a blood hound again. A bit further down the hall, the dog cocked his head, seemingly listening, and then the teen changed back again.

"I hear yelling, something's going on!"

"Hurry, he might be hurting someone right now!"

As they got closer, they could all hear desperate wails coming from behind a closed door.

"No time to lose," Batman growled and kicked the door down.

* * *

This was really not how Robin wanted to be found. The teen grabbed some sheets to cover himself as he straddled his secret lover.

"If this is going to turn into a fight, can I come first?" Slade asked.

"R-Robin?" Batman lost much of his usual composure.

"Errr… hi?" the teen said. "Umm… so… watcha doin?"

"We came to apprehended Slade, but we can see you have already defeated him!" Starfire smiled.

"Is that what we can see?" Cyborg asked. "Because when we came in, I thought I could see Slade's- OW! Raven!"

"That man is a wanted criminal!" Batman growled.

"Um… no?" Robin objected, quietly wondering if, and how, he could get off the rod stuck up his ass.

"He's on the Justice League's wanted list!" his mentor almost yelled.

"I… oooohhh… yeah… I forgot about that… well… you can take him off it now…?" Robin suggested.

"About getting off…" Slade muttered.

"Oh, sorry, should I?" Robin asked, looking down at the man.

"No, I was talking about me… feel free to _try_, though; that might help."

"I don't know about you guys, but this looks a bit gay to me…" Beast Boy said. "Whaaat? It does!" he defended himself when he got a few looks.

"Shut up, grass-stain… how come you didn't smell Robin out there, huh?"

"I came in through a window," the black haired teen shrugged.

"Has anyone considered leaving?" Raven asked.

"The girl has some good ideas," Slade admitted.

"But what about the handcuffs?" Starfire wanted to know.

"Another good one… amazing, I always thought your team was rather useless," Slade smirked.

"Guys, I think leaving is a good idea," Robin said.

"You must be wanted for something, Slade! I'll be back!" Batman snarled and turned around. "And you and me will have a long talk, young man," he added to Robin, before he stomped out.

"He has nothing on me, he screws cat-burglars," Robin grinned down at Slade.

"We'll… be going as well…" Raven said.

"Yeah, and we might need a word too, man…" Cyborg said, dragging an confused Starfire with him. As the doorframe emptied, Robin drew a long, deep breath and wriggled a little.

"Now… where were we?" he leered.

"Hey, Robin!" Beast Boy had stuck his head around the door again.

"Yes, BB?" Robin asked with all the patience he could muster.

"You won't forget the pizza, right?"

_The End_

A/N: I know you could see it coming… I just couldn't figure out a way to hide it better, I mean, with Robin missing, and Slade being sneaky… well, if I surprised just ONE of you, I will be happy… Still, I hope it was worth the read for the rest of you… ;) The wish was for Batman and the Titans (originally the JL, but I ducked out of that one ;) ) to storm Slade's base and find Robin and Slade in bed together...;) ..and now I want pizza…


	138. Trust in the Wicked

A/N: Happy B-day **Dante Reves** (February 3)!

No warnings for this one, I don't think… ;) But an challenge! See the bottom A/N.

* * *

**Trust in the Wicked**

Nothing could have prepared Slade for the pain he felt when he plunged down into the molten lava after Terra's sudden change of heart. He had felt pain before, of course, more than most people experience during their lifetime, but _that_… mercifully it was short, before the darkness claimed him.

He never saw a bright light or waiting loved ones, not that he had really expected to. Not because he thought that he would go straight to hell, but because he didn't believe in those things. Heaven and hell were fairytales, dreamed up to comfort the living. Therefore he was slightly surprised when he, in the dark, saw a red, horned creature.

Trigon offered him life. Well. A _chance _of life. At a price. Servitude. Slade had worked for clients before, of course, and he tried to think of it like that when he considered the offer. His thirst for more life surprised him, he had always thought that he would accept it when the end finally came. He might have healing powers, but those were not limitless, after all, and sooner or later, in his line of business…

Maybe it was simply a matter of pride. Dying because you fell into some lava after a little fifteen-year old blond twat turned on you, was not exactly something he could retell with pride… if there would be any opportunity to compare ways of death, of course. Maybe there was something else as well… The look on Robin's face when he fell, for example… the way he called out… the sound might have been lost among the noise and battle-cries, but Slade heard it, and that alone might have been the deciding factor when he said yes.

When Trigon spoke to him he had still been dead, the moment frozen by the demon's powers. It was only when he accepted that he woke up and found himself in the body of a corpse. The damned creature had not returned his flesh, but pushed his soul back into the body as it were at the moment of death. Trigon had still demonstrated his powers by restoring his uniform, however, with the little addition of the symbol on his mask. The slave mark.

Even though Trigon had denied Slade his body, he hadn't taken away the pain. It wasn't as blinding, as excruciating as it had been at first, but every movement hurt, especially at the beginning. His Master had given him powers beyond his wildest dreams, but, Slade realized, they were also not what he had _desired_. The magic helped his mostly naked bones to move without muscles, filled out his uniform, created the _mirage_ of life. In moments of paranoia Slade wondered if his mind, his brain, also consisted of magic and, if so, his Master could hear his thoughts.

When he started to doubt Trigon's words it got worse, every rebellious thought was followed by a bout of never before felt panic, and he tried to immerse himself in servitude, which was hard when it came to facing the Titans.

Finding out about Raven answered some questions the man had had for a long time, and he actually felt for the girl. Even though his life had taken paths he'd rather wished it hadn't in the past, he had at least never been bound by a prophesy. He had created, and lived, his own destiny, making his own choices. Raven, however, didn't stand a chance and Slade knew it. He was cruel to the girl, yes, but why should he give her any kind of hope? When it turned out that being the gem, the portal, didn't outright kill her, though… then even Slade quietly routed for her, if only because she might also be the key to destroying her father.

Robin was the hardest to face, however. Slade didn't want to kill him, after all, he only wanted the young man to be safe, to stay away… but when had that ever worked? When the teen, quickly, volunteered to follow him into the underground, Slade felt… elated. Of course he couldn't exactly _show_ it, but he tried not to be _too_ unpleasant… and if he read Robin right, the teen seemed to enjoy himself, even though worry about Raven was dominant.

And then Robin saw his face.

* * *

"_AAAAH_!"

"Hmm?" a sleepy voice mumbled as its owner turned around in the bed, towards the panicked gasp. "Did you dream you were a skeleton again?"

"Mock me and die," Slade growled.

"I'm not," Robin sighed and slid a hand over the man's bare chest. "It's just… it's been three years."

"Don't you think I know that?" the man muttered. "But when the nightmares come I remember exactly how it felt… the pain… the way my mind hovered between life and death…"

"Wanna sex a bit? Blowjob?" Robin offered. He had long since given up trying to help the man in any other way.

"I'm not in the mood."

The teen sat up straight.

"Wow… that dream must have been _bad_!"

"They always are."

"Yeah but… Slade, you know who could help-"

"Don't you ever get tired of suggesting that?"

"Well, Raven used to have some bad dreams herself, and when_ she_ had them, the_ Tower _shook, so… she found a solution. She can help you too."

"Through hypnosis?" the man snorted derisively.

"Well, yeah, but it's laced with magic," Robin explained… "It's not a trick, she can really help!"

"I'm not keen on letting an enemy into my mind, even though she is a _former_ enemy," Slade growled.

"She's a_ friend_," Robin insisted. "Let her try?"

Slade muttered something and turned over on his side. Robin grinned. It might not be obvious to someone on the outside, but he had just won the discussion.

* * *

Robin was pacing nervously outside the room where Slade was being 'treated' by his team mate. They had been in there for three hours now and the teen was beginning to think that they were both dead.

Just as he considered kicking the door down, it opened. He flew into Slade's arms, not caring about the looks and giggles aimed at him from the rest of his team.

"How did it go?"

"Very well," Raven answered. "I managed to isolate the triggers for the dream and remove them. He might still have a random nightmare, but it shouldn't be as vivid by far."

"Well, we'll see," Slade grunted.

"Don't be like that," Robin scoffed. "Raven, thank you!"

"No problem. Just remember what we said, Slade; a month without the dream and you will owe us all pizza."

"Of course. I guess Robin has to sleep with me every night for the next thirty days," the man smirked.

"Hey! I have a life besides being your bed-warmer, you know…" the black haired teen objected. "Besides, why?"  
"I need a witness," Slade said innocently. "It wouldn't be fair otherwise."

"Fine… things have to be fair…" Robin muttered as he gave in, but then grinned.

"Hey, Robin?" Raven whispered to him, taking him aside.

"Yes?" the young man asked, starting to worry.

"If you want to see something fun one day, say the words 'I'm afraid of rubber ducks'."

"Raven! What did you_ do_?" Robin hissed, having to fight to keep his voice down.

"Well, we might be friends now, but he _did_ put me through hell back then… most of my nightmares was about him," the woman smirked.

"He'll never trust you again."

"He'll never know if you don't say those words."

"What will happen?" the hero didn't know whether to be angry or laugh.

"You'll find out if you say them."

"Sometimes," Robin growled, "I think it would have been better if you had stayed a little adorable girl…"

_The End_

* * *

A/N: the wish was literally: "I would like a fic with Slade having reoccurring nightmares about being a skeleton.", I could make it light or dark as I pleased, as long as the boys were in an established relationship. The prompt did have my plot-bunnies a bit stomped at first because I kept picturing those animated dancing skeletons from… wherever it was… can't remember, I just can see them in front of me… ;)

And this was a one-shot, you will have to think up what Slade might do if someone says those words on your own.. ;) or maybe it can be a **challenge**? Yes! Write a mini-drabble, like half a page (or 30 if you want), or draw a pic or something about what will happen when those words are said! Raven's mind can be pretty interesting, after all… and "funny" for her, might not mean clucking like a chicken… ;) Let me know where/when your contribution is posted! There won't be any time-limit nor prizes, but I'll promote your work!


	139. Responsibilities

IMPORTANT-NOTE: As I write this it's 9 PM on the 10'th of February, and I've tried to log in on since 5 PM…. So it's pretty clear that this, and perhaps tomorrows drabble will be LATE… sorry b-day girls, but it's not my fault…

When stuff like this happens. like you are expecting an update and nothing happens, check out my dA account or join "the Ducklings" group on facebook (it's a closed group so whatever you write in there stays within the group, no worries) because, if I can, I'll let you know through there why there are no updates… So… gonna try to log in for a bit longer, but… yeah… I hope that it's not spring by the time you read this… ;)

/EDIT: It's now 8 am on the 11'th and YAY it seems I can upload again! So here this story is, and the next will be come along shortly!/

NOT-AS-IMPORTANT-NOTE: B-day drabble requests and all other kinds of requests are still closed.

* * *

A/N: Happy birthday **Bacontheft** (February 10)!

**This is a sequel to "Duty"**, from the "Christmas drabbles 2011" and you need to read that before reading this.

**Warnings:** A/U, DARK, some squick, non-con/dub-don and so on, but I don't think it is dark in a "will make you feel bad" sense, because of Robin's attitude... but let me know if I am right...

NOTE: so I won't get reviews asking about it, I'd like you remind you that in universe, Slade killed Addie while she was still pregnant with Grant, so he has two eyes, as his darling wife never got a chance to shoot one out... ;)

Also, there was a plot-hole in the original story, which I fixed, thanks to **DragonsDreamer**, but if you were very quick about reading the chapter when it came out you might have read the one with the plot-hole so here it is: Shouldn't Robin have Slade-like powers if the experiment was successful? Yes, he should! I had forgotten to mention that the powers needed one final injection to activate, as a safety measure, but it's in there now... damn line was only in my head... So Robin only has his "usual" skills, I'm afraid… ;)

Disclaimer: the US Military is not exactly portrayed in a favorable light here… just remember that this is a part of it that's run by a very twisted Slade Wilson, and he has a way of rubbing off on people… no pun intended…

This is a bit over 24 pages long, so make sure that you have time to read it… ;)

* * *

**Responsibilities **

Robin didn't know how long it had been since the General left, but it must have been at least an hour. He was curled up on the thin rubber mattress, shivering. What remained of the blue scrubs the man had ripped off his body were no longer wearable, but he had tried to cover up his private parts as well as he could. A few small scraps he had wiped himself with, the stains on them had been a mix of cum tinged pink with blood and had made him sick. He had made it to the wall-mounted toilet bowl just in time to empty his stomach into it, but only bile had come up. He didn't know when he had last eaten. He remembered being on a drip and at one point having a tube pushed down his throat, but the memories were hazy, distant, like they might have happened weeks ago, even though he didn't think it had been that long. Days at most. Probably.

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He hadn't noticed that they were tightly shut, trying to shield him from reality, but he was not a quitter. He wouldn't give up. He frowned and, shaking a little still, sat up.

He began by analyzing the situation. He had been raped. People had lived through those things before, and so would he. He was a prisoner. He also wasn't naïve enough to think that he was the kind of prisoner that would get a trial. That it had all been a mistake had been a delusion, and one he had paid dearly for. He had tried to reason with the General when he had come in… if he had attacked at once, instead? Been ready to? Would he have been able to escape? If he hadn't held back at first when he and his team had been taken? Ordering to fight to the fullest, even though the men appeared to be U.S. military? Would Starfire and Beast Boy still be alive?

Robin took a couple of new, deep breaths. That was also a fact he had to accept. They were gone, and, in all likelihood, so was Raven and Cyborg. Could he have saved them?

He shook his head hard, trying to snap out of those thoughts. The guilt-trip could not help them and not him either.

He had to find out what had happened. The General had spoken about failures, implicating that they, the military, had somehow failed, which had led to his teammate's deaths, but _how_? Had they died at capture? Bad reaction to the drug, perhaps, or they might have been flying when hit by the darts and then crashed? Robin couldn't remember many details from the last minutes of the fight. Still, he didn't think that was it, he thought it must have been something afterwards…

He knew what_ he_ had been through, although he didn't understand what had been happening to him. He remembered a lot of pain and injections into every major muscle, even his heart. He remembered a needle entering his spine, and he remembered a thin drill working its way into his skull. The pain had been unbearable at times, and he had blacked out. He thought his heart would explode and at one point he was sure it had stopped… but that was only part of it. The rest he understood the meaning of better: they had tried to brainwash him. If he had done the same to the rest of his team… That was probably how they had died… and why Raven and Cyborg were… how had the General put it? Yes; that they didn't wish to see him… that they didn't 'socialize with traitors'.

He, a traitor? Robin snorted. The idea was as ludicrous as it was insulting, but it also struck some fear into his heart, because if he was a military prisoner and labeled a traitor… he wasn't likely to get much sympathy. So, if he was going to get out of here, he couldn't count on any help, only himself and whatever he could find around him.

His eyes searched the tiny cell again. The thin rubber mattress was fused to the bed itself and the piece of furniture was solid, without any space under it either, even though Robin didn't really think that hiding under the bed would help him. The small partition that shielded the toilet bowl and sink looked very well built, but he might try his hand at it later, because if he could pry something off it he had something to throw. The toilet and sink were made of metal and Robin didn't think he would be able to pry them off the wall.

The drain in the corner were no bigger than a shower-drain but had a metal grid. The teen walked over to it but discovered that it wasn't screwed but welded to the floor, and the rubber surface the whole room was cover in was glued over most of the edges too. The only reason he could see how hopeless it was to remove it was that someone else had had a similar idea before him and had gone to great lengths just to get a small piece of the rubber off. Robin kneeled down, wincing as pain shot up his spine, and frowned, running his fingertips over that particular area. Was those bite-marks? He glanced over at the other corner where he had found traces of scratching and blood earlier and shivered. How long had the previous occupants stayed here to make them resort to that? What had been done to them?

He looked up at the vents in the ceiling. They were high above his head and also much too tiny. He suspected that the metal covering them were also securely fastened, but maybe not. After all, a person was not supposed to be able to reach that far, but, on the other hand, this room was not designed for teenaged acrobats. Maybe if he jumped from the bed?

He took another step, a bit longer in his eagerness, and a new stab of pain had him hissing. He lowered himself slowly down on the bed again. He would try that, but not until he had healed a bit.

Then he swallowed. Who said he would ever be _allowed_ to heal? What if this was the best he would feel? What if the General was on his way back? Pushing through the stabs, Robin climbed up on the bed and jumped. He missed, by far, because he had not dared push himself enough. He growled, berating himself or being afraid of a little pain. He had never been before, but, on the other hand, he had never had_ that_ kind of pain before either.

This time his fingers grazed one of the grids but they didn't budge. There wasn't enough room to hook fingers into them either, he discovered and he, after a few more jumps to make sure, gave up. Instead he attacked the partition wall, but that wouldn't as much as tremble either.

He was starting to feel dizzy and drank some water before curling up on the mattress again. It was chilly in the cell and without any real clothes or blankets he was shivering despite the exercise he had just gotten. He wasn't giving up, but he was so tired. He decided to try to get some rest because even though the room might not offer anything in the way of weapons, it still has weaknesses. They would have to feed him, which probably would happen through the hatch, and he was sure the door would open again, and that was the real weakness here: not the room, but the _people_. Even if it was the General, Robin knew he could fight him. The man had had the upper hand last time, but now the teen knew what kind of monster he was, and if it was something he was good at, it was fighting monsters.

* * *

When the door opened again, many hours later, it wasn't Slade but four strong-looking soldiers. Two of them came inside and the others were blocking the entrance. Robin had been asleep, he was stiff from the cold and the pain, but he didn't hesitate; he attacked.

"Ouff!" the first man went down with a kick to his abdomen. The second was more alert, but Robin ducked his fist and answered with a punch of his own, having the man taking a step back into his comrades.

"The sedative!" one of them barked.

"No! General Wilson wanted him to be awake," the one kneeling behind Robin hissed as he tried to catch his breath.

The three men now blocking the door made up a wall of flesh, but the teen didn't have time to realize that it would be very difficult to break through; he just had to do it. At least it wasn't difficult to hit them. His arm was grabbed, but he managed to twist out of the grip and smash his fist into his attackers face. The crunching sound had always made Robin wince before, no matter who was on the receiving end of it, but this time is sounded fantastic.

He heard the man behind him get up on his feet and was about to twist around to make sure he stayed down when one of the other soldiers yelled out an order.

"Clear!"

Immediately the others trying to grab him pulled away and something hit his chest. Robin just had time to recognize the dart-like electrodes of a M26 Taser before the pain hit him and he, in turn, hit the floor.

"I see why the General warned us about the little shrimp," he heard one of the men mutter as they bent over him and started to do something, although Robin wasn't too sure what. He couldn't move, his muscles made useless by the high voltage, but he hadn't blacked out.

"Yeah, me for one am glad he's gonna be awake… hope it will hurt, kid!" another one said and lifted Robin's head by the hair before slamming it down into the floor. His voice sounded a bit nasal, and Robin was pretty sure this was the guy he had hit in the face.

"Careful, don't bruise the whore. Let's just get him to the room, alright?" a third one scoffed, "And no sloppiness, he's clever too."

"This one?" the nasal-sounding one snorted.

"Yeah, saw the surveillance-tape of him checking out the cell," his colleague explained. "I'm glad General Slade designed these rooms, because then he can't blame _us_ if he escapes…"

Robin listened carefully. So there _were _cameras? Good to know. And more rooms? More prisoners like him perhaps?

He was lifted up and dragged out of the cell and now he saw what had been done to him. He had been put in some sort of safety-harness, which was keeping his arms at his sides. His ankles were shackled as well, also in some kind of fabric-made fetters, but that didn't seem to make them less strong. Robin fought against them but, like a straightjacket, it only gave him minimal movement and nothing else.

"Settle down or you'll get the taser again," one of his handlers grunted.

Robin wouldn't, of course, and a few moments later the order to drop him was issued and a second after that pain was coursing through his body once more.

After that the teen _couldn't_ fight, only worry about where they were taking him. What was this 'room'? What might hurt?

The scraps of clothes he had tied around himself had been ripped away, he also noticed now. Restrained, overpowered, unable to move and naked. He had faced better odds.

When they reached a door and one of the men opened it, Robin had recovered enough just to be able to raise his head. It looked like some sort of doctor's office, but it was windowless, and what the things he saw were, or was going to be used for, he had no idea. Maybe it was time for more of those drugs? More brainwashing?

There were another group of people here, dressed as a he would have expected hospital staff to be. A man wearing a white coat seemed to be in charge. He was in his late fifties or early sixties and turned around as the door opened, just snapping a pair of rubber gloves on.

"Ah, it took you some time. So this is the General's new whore?" he said as he peered at Robin over the rim of his wire-framed glasses. "I see whey the alterations had to be done, he's small, isn't he? Well. Welcome," Robin glared as the man now started to talk to him instead of about him. "This," the man continued, "is the grooming room. If you live you will soon get used to it and to us. Some things that will happen to you here might be unpleasant, but, I assure you, if you are being uncooperative, it will be much worse, understood? Now, what do we have here?" The man walked around him, studying something, and then nodded contently. "This will go quickly. Strap him to the table, front up."

Before Robin knew it he was being pulled down on what looked like a gynecologist's table. The people handling him worked in perfect synch and didn't give him as much as a microsecond to lash out. They had obviously done this before. Lots of times. The teen's legs were secured in stirrups which were adjustable so they would be able to move them individually as they pleased.

"Alright people! Slade wants him ready by tonight, so let's get started, shall we? We'll begin with the shaving."

Robin blinked. The what?

"Hey, what are-" he began. He knew pleading, or even speaking, to these people were a waste of time, so he hadn't said anything so far, besides, he had been too busy trying to pick up on any weaknesses in their defense, but enough was enough.

"Gag him."

A leather strap was forced between his teeth and tied behind his neck. It didn't do much in the way of dampening the sounds he could make, but he could no longer make himself understood, so he gave up trying.

"He's already very smooth. You two; take his arms and armpits," the man in the white coat said and then turned to three other assistants. "One leg each, and Smith, do the groin-area. I don't think his chest needs anything done to it and neither does his face. Maybe we have a late bloomer here."

"Nah, he's a traitor, those aren't _real_ men, are they?" one of the guards who had fetched Robin snickered out of view. It seemed they had stayed as security.

The teen shivered as his body was covered in a cool foam before razorblades began to scrape along his skin. Cold sweat broke out on his forehead as he felt the same sensation on the inside of his thighs, working up towards a place where he _really_ didn't want any sharp blades. He was so focused on staying perfectly still that he barely noticed the skilled way the other men moved the straps holding him down, so they could reach every bit of skin. Having his balls shaved was terrifying, but when his cheeks were spread and the blade moved between them as well, the terror was exchanged for a mortifying humiliation.

The only good thing, something Robin was grateful for, was that they worked quietly. There were taunting, but only from the guards, and the man with the glasses actually told them to be quiet and not disturb their work at one point.

He was being wiped off with moist towels when the doctor, or whatever he was, pulled up a metal stool and settled down between Robin's spread legs, pulling a tray on wheels with him. Tools of some kind where on that tray, but Robin couldn't see what they were, as he couldn't lift this head that far.

He yelped behind the gag, as, without warning, something slim and metallic, judging by the coldness of it, slipped into his ass.

"UUUnnngh!" Robin groaned and shook his head, because the thing inside him seemed to expand, stretching his sore muscles.

"He's not ripped. Minor external tears. Good. He's ready for the next phase."

Whatever was in his ass shrunk and was pulled out, before being put down on the tray with a clink. Again the men worked in synch, two of them releasing one of his arms, and the other ones arranging the stirrups. Those were lowered and pushed into another position as he was pulled by his arm over on his side, his knees pushed up slightly towards his chest. He tried to twist out of the hold, but his arm was soon secured again.

"I want half a bag in him at first, if he can take it," the man in charge ordered behind the teen's back, and Robin growled, remembering the drips he had gotten before and how they had burned through his body. But it wasn't a needle this time, and it wasn't pushed into his skin. Again he felt something slip into his ass, something bigger than the instrument, with a bulge at the end. He started to yell behind the gag, squirming as much as he could to get it out, but to no avail, and then his eyes widened. Something warm seemed to be filling him up! A liquid, water perhaps, was rushing into him.

"UUURRRGG! NNNEEEH!" he yelled as his rectum seemed to reach bursting-point. A hand landed on his stomach and started to rub it.

"He can take some more."

"NUUUGH!" Robin yelled and shook his head.

"Settle down," he was just told in a calm but unfeeling voice, like the man had spoken to an animal… one he didn't particularly care for.

"Now… what is his name?" the doctor asked an assistant who flipped through some papers.

"Robin, Sir."

"Now, Robin, we're going to remove the nozzle, and I want you to try to hold all of the liquid inside you. If you can't, you will just make a mess and we're going to have to do this again, understood?"

Robin nodded, he would agree to anything just as long as that thing came out of him. The little bulb plopped free and the teen clenched desperately.

"Very good. Now rest like that for a bit and then you will get to use the bathroom, alright?"

"NUW!" Robin said. "EEED IH NUW!"

"In just a moment," the man said, ignoring his muffled pleading.

After what seemed like an eternity the teen felt his restraints being lifted and he was helped from the table. Only his feet were shackled, with just enough leave so he could walk, but running away or fighting was the last thing on the young man's mind. He made it all the way to the toilet-bowl, if only just. Not until he had sat down on it, releasing the first burst of stinky water, did he realize that the bowl was attached to a wall in room, in view of everyone. He lowered his head, but moving away…? Not on his life.

"Start the ventilation, I think," the man said and Robin's face got even redder.

Every time he thought that he must be empty another round burst out of him, until he was shaking badly, as white as a ghost.

"I think that was all. One more time, a full bag this time," the man said and Robin panicked, trying to get away even though he barely had the strength to stand.

It didn't succeed of course, and he was back on the table, being wiped clean and then the nozzle was back inside him. He had tears streaming down his face now, but, obviously, nobody cared.

_This is just another way to break me,_ he thought to himself. _Just… just shut it out, All of it. Like the brain washing. Don't let them get to you._

He had thought that a whole bag would kill him, but he was emptier now, and it wasn't worse than the half-bag. Which didn't mean it wasn't horrible. The water coming out of him this time was cleaner, and the man in the coat seemed pleased but still ordered a small third round. Robin kept his eyes closed and tried to escape into himself.

At last they seemed to be done, because after having to empty his bowels one last time they had him down on his back on the table again. He was shivering and feeling sick, and suddenly he turned his head to the side and retched around the gag. Nothing came out but some dribbles of saliva, which was wiped away by one of, for lack of a better word, nurses.

"Bring him in."

Robin immediately tensed and opened his eyes. Who? The General? But no, instead a man with a shaved head and holding a big case came into view.

"Sure stinks in here. So what do you want and where do you want it?"

The doctor handed him a piece of paper.

"It's supposed to go here," he said and ran a finger along the top of Robin's shoulder.

"No problem, get his chest and neck tied down, I don't want him wrigglin'," the man nodded and went over to a desk to open his case. "T'will take 'bout forty five minutes or so."

Robin was secured further until he could barely breathe and then the man came over to him holding some sort of… drill? The teen panicked as the thing buzzed, but the man grinned.

"Just gonna give ya some ink, kid. Look at this pretty lill' picture," he held up the paper the doctor had shown him in front of Robin's face. "Our General Slade is a right son of a bitch, ain't he?" the man continued, but his voice was proud, not disapproving. "And you must be something special to get the extra decoration… don't go and die too soon, now, and spoil my work, will ya?"

Robin stared at the paper until it was snatched away, and he understood why the man had ordered the tattoo to go on his shoulder because the design consisted of four silver stars, the symbol of General, and under them, the words 'property of General Slade Wilson' in block letters. And this was supposed to be 'pretty'? He wondered what the others had gotten. The needle dug into his skin and Robin sucked in breath. It hurt, especially on the bonier parts, but it wasn't so bad he couldn't deal. It was almost, after everything else, relaxing.

He looked off into the distance while the tattoo-artist worked, staring at a part of the ceiling without really seeing it. This had to be over soon… it just had to.

"All done!"

Robin blinked like the voice had woke him up. He was actually a little bit disorientated as well.

"Good, then we'll finish up," he heard the doctor say and then the gag came off only to be replaced with some sort of brace which forced his jaws apart. Robin's heart rate was picking up again, but one of the 'nurses' only cleaned and polished his teeth. Still, the flossing hurt…

Before he knew it he was being dragged across the room again, this time into a large shower cubicle. His hands were attached to a bar above his head and his feet to one on the floor, but Robin was still not in much of a fighting-mood anyway. Hot water and being scrubbed everywhere with soft, soapy washcloths felt like heaven, and he leaned his head back, closing his eyes again, as his hair was washed as well.

He missed the warmth as soon as the shower was turned off, but two men rubbed him dry with towels so he didn't have to freeze. After that some warm kind of oil was applied, also everywhere, and then the doctor came up and inspected the work as Robin hung helplessly in front of him.

"He'll do just fine. The General wants him ready, however, so spread his legs."

The teen gasped around the gag as he saw the butt plug the man was holding. It wasn't the size of it, because it wasn't that wide, but the thought of having something inside him again after everything was not appealing at all. The doctor calmly applied a gel to the plug and inserted it, not caring about the teen's muffled objections.

"Would one of you go ask if it's done yet? The General wanted the boy to join him for dinner."

The mention of food made Robin's stomach growl, but the thought of eating made him feel sick. Or maybe it was the mention of the General… the man who had ordered all of this.

Five minutes later the nurse who had left to check on whatever it was, came back with a box in his hands.

"The altercations were just finished to his measurements," he informed his boss.

"Good, let's see how it all fits, then," the man nodded.

Robin could only watch as a black leather harness was unfolded and then fastened around his chest. It replaced the other one and was similar, although much more elaborate. It crossed his front and back in an 'x' shape and the leather had lots of little metal connector hooks and loops dotting it at even intervals.

Next a kind of sleeves were connected to the harness, only consisting of two thick strips of leather secured around his arms by straps, two around his upper arms and two around his lower, ending with one at his wrists. The thing after that looked like a cod-piece on a string, and that was also what it was, more or less. The front covered his genitals and the strap ran between his buttocks, pushing at the end of the plug. It was also secured to the harness with a few easy clicks. The 'legs' came next, and were constructed like the sleeves. The hooks and loops where everywhere, and the teen got a first taste of what they were for when his arms were lowered and attached to his sides.

One last leather strap was taken from the box, but the doctor stopped the nurse with a hand-gesture.

"No, he likes to do that part himself. Just secure his legs with the chains and take him away. Here. His performance report." The doctor put a thin folder into the box. The clinking from it told Robin that there were more than one chain in there, and then one of them, no longer than his lower arm, was pulled out and clicked to the straps around his ankles.

Someone brushed his hair and then he was apparently ready to go. As little as he wanted to stay in this room he also didn't want to meet the General again. Ever. But his legs were shaking and he felt more than a little woozy, his body hungry and tired, and his mind… it felt almost burned out. One of the guards grabbed the box and two others took his arms and walked him out of there.

"How long do you think he'll last?"

"The kid? A week. At most."

"You think we get to use him as target practice when the General is done? My aim needs a little work," another one said.

The gag hadn't been taken out so Robin couldn't reply. He just stared at the floor for now, and let himself be tugged along. If he ever got a chance he swore to himself that these men would be talking in a falsetto voice for the rest of their miserable lives.

Imagining his revenge made him feel a bit better and when they stopped outside an impressive-looking door, one of the men having knocked on it, Robin raised his head and narrowed his eyes. He wouldn't let the General see him beaten, because he wasn't. Far from it.

The General was sitting behind a desk as they came in; looking impeccable in a uniform just like the last time Robin had seen him. He didn't look up at first.

_Fucking power-play_, Robin growled to himself. Bruce had used the same method now and again. A rush of hope filled him when he thought of his mentor and the JL. It was strange that Batman hadn't warned him about this project, though; surely he would have at least heard rumors? They weren't in contact that often, but for something like this the damn man could have picked up a phone, right? The hope turned into cold fear when Robin realized that maybe the man _couldn't_…

When the General's eyes finally looked up, the teen met the gaze with his best glare. The man merely raised an eyebrow and then chuckled.

"Ah, Robin. I thought the day's activities would mellow you a little bit. Glad I was wrong,"

The man got up and walked slowly around the desk. Robin's body tensed and he strained against the guard's hold as every fiber in his body told him to run.

"Why is he gagged?" Slade was addressing the guards now.

"He was trying to ask a question or something, Sir,"

"Oh? And what did he say?"

"Um… I think…'hey, what are', Sir?" the guard said and looked around at his mates for confirmation. "Schmidt ordered the gag at once."

"Yes, he knows my rules. Robin, though, does not." The teen's chin was lifted in a firm grip, tilting his head so far back it hurt. "You do not talk to anyone but me without my permission," Slade informed him. "But you didn't know, so I'll be kind. Fifteen lashes, five for each word. Bend him over my desk, men. Private, give me your belt."

Robin struggled even though he knew it was hopeless, just to show the bastards that they couldn't just treat him however they liked… which they of course did anyway.

The first strike bit into his bare cheeks and hurt like hell. The man was not holding back and the sting was shocking.

"Remove the gag. Let's see if this bird sings," the General chuckled from behind him.

Robin was clever enough not to say anything, because he had a feeling that was what the man had hoped for, to be able to add to the strikes. He tried hard not to cry out either, but fifteen were a lot of pain. His whole behind and upper thighs burned like they had been stung by the long tendrils of a jelly-fish… one of the more poisonous kinds. His eyes had watered but he managed to keep his tears back, even though a gasp or a yelp escaped every other strike.

"Seems he's not much of a singer. Take him to the table," the General said. Robin could hear a mixture of disappointment and… was the man impressed? He didn't know, and he didn't care.

He hissed as he was slammed down onto a hard chair, his arms and legs getting attached to it, as this too had little metal looks set into the wood. Robin started to see a trend here and he didn't like it. Having to put any weight on the swelling welts was torture and the butt-plug also made itself known when he squirmed. He couldn't feel much of it otherwise, he discovered, and had actually almost forgotten that it was there.

"Dismissed."

The men left and Robin almost wanted to call them back. They might not be his best buddies in the world, but now he was alone with the General again.

"Send in lunch for two," the man ordered through a speakerphone and then turned his attention fully to Robin again. "So… Robin… What will I find in Doctor Schmidt's performance report, do you think? Have you been a good boy or do you have more strikes coming?" the man had grabbed the thin folder and sat down on the other side of the small table, across from the teen. He opened it and Robin could see him reading. He almost stopped breathing as the man's eyes moved over the pages. He hummed once and raised an eyebrow a time or two as well, but the teen didn't know him well enough to be able to read anything into it.

"Hmmm… not too bad for a first visit. They have dealt with worse. I want your next one to be without the gag and no fuss, though; I hope I make myself clear?"

Robin paled. Next one? The doctor guy had said something about that, hadn't he? The grooming room… the teen really didn't want to go back there.

"I suggest you answer me," the General said silkily.

"I suggest you eat crap," Robin growled.

"Such vile language. Didn't Batman raise you better? As Bruce Wayne at least?"

"You… Where is he? When he finds out-"

"Find out what? That you've been promoted from traitor to whore? I'm sure he has his own problems to deal with… in Guantanamo."

"What? Why is he-"

"Because he's a traitor. Like you," the General smirked. "I'd prefer to just kill the terrorists, especially as he was fighting to protect his friends in the Justice League, but… well… I have a feeling Guantanamo Bay detention camp will do the work for me."

"We're not traitors! We are heroes, we _help_ people! I've helped save the whole damn _world_!" Robin snarled in the man's face.

"And yet, as your country needed you, you turned your back on her," the General pointed out.

"We're not soldiers! We don't go to war, we _help_, we don't_ kill_!"

"Exactly. You ignore the threats your country stands before, you refuse to help. That's why you are traitors; that's why I've taken the option away from you."

"By brainwashing?" Robin growled. "You want a zombie-army?"

"Those are the best kinds."

"But…" Robin hesitated. Information was very important, he had to find out as much as he possibly could about what was going on, but he had a feeling that Slade wouldn't have many 'Q and A' sittings… so what did he really need to know?

"Why us?"

"You were wasting your powers. The US army needs them better," the man shrugged.

"Powers… meta-humans? You target meta-humans´? But Star's a… so was that why she didn't survive?"

"Yes. The serum given has a much lesser success rate on extraterrestrial DNA… You should have seen what happened to Superman. A pity. Even some meta-humans die, and so do humans."

"But… I didn't?" Robin tried to push the information about Clark away. He couldn't deal with grief right now, and he hoped his friends would forgive him. There would be time later. Hopefully.

"No. Which makes you special. And interesting. The serum worked perfectly on you."

"No, it didn't, I'm not brain-washed!" Robin objected.

"Ah… well… you don't need to know the details," the General said.

Robin's detective skills perked up. The man had unintentionally said more than he planned to, the teen knew it! There was something more to this serum, something he needed to find out… He had thought that it only made the person obey orders, but that couldn't be the case… the man was more guarded now, however, so it was important that Robin didn't let on that he had caught the slip.

"If humans… did Speedy…?" he said instead, changing the subject.

"Speedy? I recognize that silly name…" the General mumbled and looked thoughtful.

"Titan's East?" Robin said. "You got them too, didn't you?"

"Oh, yes, before you. Yes, the Archer was human. He's probably dead or at the camp, it doesn't matter.

"It matters to _me_!" Robin yelled.

"No, it really doesn't. You are here, and here you will stay," Slade told him firmly. "I am the only one you have to concern yourself with from now on."

"Oh, lucky me," the teen drawled dryly.

"Glad you think so."

At that moment the food arrived, and even as the door opened the smell had Robin salivating. His hunger had taken over from the nausea, it seemed. A tray was placed before him, but with his hands attached to the arm-rests he could do nothing but look at the large portion of some kind of meat stew and potatoes.

"I normally would untie one arm, but you _were_ pretty rude to me, if you recall," the General said as he dismissed the one bringing them the food and settled down to his own meal. "But feel free to go ahead."

Robin weighed the humiliation against his hunger and decided that he had been humiliated enough for one day.

"Thank you General, I think I'll pass," he said clearly.

"I told you that you can call me Slade, didn't I?" the man asked.

"Yes, you did," Robin nodded, recalling this himself now. "I think it's safest to stick with your rank, though, or else I might actually call something else…" he added with a smirk.

"And that would be?"

"A secret."

"I don't like secrets."

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry," Robin said lightly. "I think I'll keep this one anyway."

The man gave him an amused look and then chuckled.

"I think I'll try to keep you around, little whore. You are entertaining."

"I know a very neat trick with a knife, just untie me and I'll show you," Robin smirked.

"Fine." the man reached over and undid the clasps connecting Robin's right arm to the chair. The teen blinked. Was the man stupid? Still, there was no time to think the man's reasons over as he grabbed the not-too-sharp dinner knife and plunged it into the man's arm.

"Ta-da!" he quipped as his free hand started to work on the bindings on his left arm.

"Neat. I know a trick too," the General said and calmly pulled the knife out of his flesh.

Robin was disturbed about the man's composure, and his own panic made his fingers slip. It wasn't as easy to undo the connector hooks when he couldn't see what he was doing, as his eyes were pinned on the man in front of him. He then noticed the injury he had caused and gasped. It was gone!

"You… you're a…?"

"Not born and bred, no. _Made._ By the very military I still so humbly serve. See, Robin? I wouldn't ask anyone to do something_ I_ wouldn't do."

"Yeah, so where is_ your_ brain-washing session?" the teen growled.

"Ah, some of us have to lead, you know…" the man said airily before he easily caught Robin's free hand and secured it again. He also redid the few hooks the teen had managed to open.

"There is something else behind this… Targeting meta-humans, people who might _challenge_ you, is that it? You're planning something else, _Slade_, aren't you?" Robin growled. The man would probably kill him for that knife-stunt, so he didn't care about being subtle.

Unexpectedly General Slade sat back in his chair and stapled his fingers, studying him curiously and, if Robin wasn't mistaken, a bit warily.

"I think that if I _do_ keep you alive, I better keep you close, little Robin… very close… those… _fantasies_ of yours could be dangerous, after all…"

"Fantasies, huh? I was spot on, wasn't I? I think the president would be very interested in what I have to say."

"I make sure to keep you gagged for her visit, then," the man smirked.

Robin snorted, but didn't reply. He still waited for the man to reach for his own knife, and jumped a little when he did. The General saw this and chuckled.

"Don't be afraid, little bird-boy… I let you stab me, as a demonstration. You are a smart boy and I don't think you'll try something as foolish again, will you?"

"Maybe with a bazooka," Robin admitted.

"I won't let you play with one, then… it's not a weapon to usually use either, is it? You are partial to the bo-staff, I have gathered?"

Robin blinked. They were having polite conversation now? Well, anything to take his mind off his hunger and stinging ass.

"Yes?"

"I have had some training with that kind of weapon myself. Would you be interested in some sparring?"

"You ask this after beating me up and shoving a-" Robin stopped himself and blushed.

"Hm? Oh, the plug. No, I didn't mean today, my schedule is quite busy, but later in the week… if you are a good boy until then you might not even be bruised… until we begin, of course."

"I'd love to kick your ass," Robin shrugged. "But I didn't think it was part of my job description."

"No, normally my whores are only used for one or two things," Slade nodded, "But again… you are… special."

"Great," the teen muttered, but inside he was actually delighted. He knew now that escaping from his cell was hopeless, so the more he was let out, the better. Every minute outside, every scrap of information, was important.

"So, is it common for Generals to abduct teens and rape them or is that just your thing?" Robin asked in a pleasant conversational tone.

"You cannot be raped, Robin, you have the same status as an inflatable doll," the man smirked.

"I'd rather have its status than its IQ…" the teen snorted.

"Ah, comebacks… what a novelty. Well, I have something for you too," the man said and got up from his chair to walk over to the box of chains and things. He picked a new leather strap up, and the teen had a feeling that he knew where that one went.

It turned out that he was right, and Robin glared as the man tightened the collar around his throat.

"There. All done. Now, have you finished eating?"

Robin, who hadn't touched a thing, nodded.

"Good. Then I'll bring you back to your room. I'll come back this afternoon and… what did you want to call it? 'Rape' you."

"Oh, only if you have the time…" the teen muttered.

"Don't worry, I'll make you a priority," the man leered.

As they came out from the office a while later, Robin had his arms secured to his sides again, but the General let him walk freely next to him, except for a longer chain between his ankles.

"I could use the leash, but I think those are for the insecure owners," the man explained.

"What, so you trust me?" Robin almost chuckled.

"Of course not. I trust _myself _to be able to handle anything you might try," General Slade snorted.

Robin made a noise that could be interpreted as 'we'll see about that', but didn't comment any further, instead he focused on finding his way through the building, another crucial step on the way to an escape plan. They hadn't walked far before they entered a familiar hallway.

"This," the man gestured to a door, "Is your room." Robin glared a bit at the term, but the man continued on to the next door. "This, is the second room," he opened it and Robin looked in, almost afraid of what he might see. Another prisoner, he thought, but in what condition? But the room was empty, and it was also different from his. It had a better bed, with blankets and pillows, and it also had a more private toilet-facility and, the teen spotted, what looked like a radio set into the wall.

"I want to switch," he muttered.

"Good. That's the spirit, because this is the room _good_ little inflatable dolls can live in," the man chuckled. "Behave and I'll move you in here."

Suddenly the room lost quite a lot of its appeal. The blankets still looked nice, though.

"I'll think about it," Robin said flatly.

"Good boy. Now, if you are_ really_ good…" the General opened the next door, and this room was bigger than the other two combined. It had a big, comfy-looking bed, and through an opend door Robin could see a real bathroom with a shower. One wall held a flat-screen TV, and, best of all, a large window. The glass was the thick reinforced kind, but still! It looked out over a walled-in courtyard and there were buildings and what appeared to be a small wood further back. This would be ideal for figuring out a way to escape, but Robin didn't want to think about how 'good' he had to be to be allowed to stay in there.

"This is, as you can see, the deluxe suite…" the General told him. "I wish you'll make it here one day, but I won't get my hopes up. No one has, so far."

"No one?" Robin blinked. He couldn't help but be curious, and concerned, when he heard about the ones who had been in his situation before him. "You do this often?"

"Oh, no… one every three to six months or so… when someone interesting comes along. My superiors appreciates the reports I send in… some of the punishments I have constructed have now been implemented in several correction facilities… and besides, they are grateful that I take care of some of the more useless traitors… the camps are getting crowded."

"Great, I'm not only a traitor, but useless too?" Robin snorted.

"Yes, now you're getting it," the man chuckled.

"I think I'll stay in the crappy room…" the teen muttered.

"Are you sure? Because if you are a _bad_ boy, Robin, even_ that _will be taken away from you… and you'll end up in the fourth room."

"Let me guess; it's full of snakes?" the teen growled.

"No, not quite…" the General smirked and gestured for him to come up to the next door. When that swung open, Robin made a gagging noise and stepped back. The smell was beyond nauseating.

"There's no light in here, I'm afraid," the man said as he pulled out a small but powerful LED flash-light from an inside pocket. He caught the teen's arm and pulled a reluctant Robin closer. As he was bound the teen was unable to cover his mouth and nose, something he sorely wanted to do, and his eyes widened as he saw what the light revealed. Bodies. Lots and lots of bodies. Some were still recognizable as humans, some mostly bones or decaying goo.

"This is where bad boys go, Robin… some for a day or two, some forever. I usually never tell them. Perry over there survived for a few weeks by eating on the fresher of his predecessors," the man told him and shone a light on a man, maybe around twenty five, who looked to have been dead about a month.

Robin decided then and there that screw his pride; he didn't want to be a bad boy.

"Maybe I'll go for the other rooms instead…" he whispered.

"That's what they all said after I started showing my _guests _this room," he man sighed. "But, as I said, I have hopes for you."

* * *

He hadn't been unchained when he was let back into his cell, but Robin didn't care much. He had carefully got down on the bed but could only lie on his back or flat on his stomach as his arms were in the way. His back, even with the welts from the beating, was the slightly more comfortable choice. His backside was still red, but didn't hurt as much anymore. The belt had been quite wide and hadn't caused too much damage, and Robin was good as ignoring pain even though it was there, something which had saved his life many times.

He was dead tired, his head spinning, but the day wasn't over as he very well knew. He fiddled with the harness trying to wriggle out of it, but he didn't try _too_ hard. It would be stupid to show his watchers how flexible he really was, after all. The harness and its parts were very cleverly designed, because even though it should be easy to get out off, when Robin was tied like this, all the clasps were out of reach. A bit of acrobatics might do it, though, and freeing his feet from the chain would at least be easy. Still, he preferred to spend the time he had resting than wasting energy on something that wouldn't matter. He was still stuck in this room, after all, and he couldn't get out of the bonds without the guards alerting General Slade, so the surprise-aspect was out too.

He closed his eyes. He didn't want to think about what was coming up, but he had to. The man would do_ that_ to him again. And much too soon, the man was standing in the door.

"I've had a trying day, I must say, I hope you are ready to relax me."

"Maybe you could take a bubble bath? Do some Yoga?" Robin suggested half heartedly.

"Cute. But I don't have time for that; I have an evening meeting as well. Come."

"Already? Before you?" the teen quipped, but got on his feet. He decided not to push his luck too much.

The General only snorted and actually turned around to walk ahead. Robin's heart sped up, his body ready for any escape opportunity. The General paused and glanced over his shoulder.

"You are too smart to try anything that foolish."

Robin clenched his teeth and just followed, because General Slade was right.

"So where are you taking me?" he asked after a few steps.

"My bedroom. Your cell might do now and then, but I like to be comfortable and that place is barely fit for a human."

"I've noticed that," the teen muttered and rubbed his arms. He was still too cold for his own liking.

"Don't worry, I'll warm you up soon enough," the man smirked.

"I'd prefer a blanket. Blankets don't grunt and move when on top of me," the hero said.

"Well you can't have it all," Slade shrugged.

"Apparently _you_ can."

"I stand corrected," the man admitted with a chuckle.

Robin hid a quick smirk. This Slade-guy was not impossible to influence, even if it seemed so at first. As long as you mainly kept to his rules it appeared that some disgruntled flattery might go a long way. The man liked his ego stroked almost as much as his cock, Robin bet.

The man's room wasn't far, and Robin had a feeling that that whole area, the cells, the office and the man's bedroom, were all the man's private 'wing' so to speak. The place itself could have been a middle-class hotel suite; it was that impersonal. Robin had been taught to be able to tell a lot about a person by his or her home, anyone usually could gather at least a few clues from that, but not in this case. Maybe if he had an opportunity to go through the book titles on the shelves, but he didn't have time before the man ushered him into a bedroom. He couldn't even tell if the man liked books or not; there weren't an abundance of them, but there weren't very few either…

The bedroom was much the same; very bare.

"Get on the bed."

"Maybe we could just snug-" Robin wasn't able to finish his proposal before he was grabbed and thrown on the bed, landing on his stomach. The man was behind him in an instant, pulling his hips up and undoing the strip of leather between the teen's legs from its back fastening.

"Wait! Stop, I have-" Robin called out, but the General grabbed the base of the plug and pulled it out of him, pushing in his own length almost simultaneously.

Robin was glad for the lubricant which was still inside him and the fact that he was already somewhat stretched, but it still took his breath away.

"I thought I told you I had a meeting. No time for niceties."

"There are niceties?" Robin muttered. It didn't hurt as much this time and the act itself wasn't as shocking, even though it still felt demeaning.

"Oh, I'll teach you eventually…" the man chuckled.

And he did.

About a week later the General had more than a moment to spare and took his time. Robin was surprised when he felt the first stirrings of pleasure as the man played with him, and completely shocked when he came. The look on his face, of disbelief and disgust, had Slade, as Robin was getting used to calling him, chuckling smugly.

"Don't look so distraught, pretty boy… I think you just earned yourself a blanket," the man grinned. They were in the General's bedroom again, Robin was usually brought here or to the office.

"I don't like my own body betraying me," Robin growled.

"My toys usually rage about them not being gay at this stage… why not you?" the man asked. He was stretched out next to the teen, caressing his body leisurely, running a finger around each star of Robin's tattoo.

"Why? It doesn't matter and there's nothing wrong with being gay," Robin shrugged, trying to get the touch to stop.

"I like the way you think… don't get me wrong, I like the way you _clench_ even more, but…" the General leered.

The teen wouldn't let himself be goaded, however, and took the opportunity to just enjoy being warm. Sometimes, at night, when he woke up shivering, he _wanted_ Slade to come for him just to be able to _thaw_. If the man had meant it when he'd said that Robin would get a blanket, it was actually worth the loss of pride.

"I don't have anything else planned until dinner," the General purred, his hand pausing on the teen's hip, the fingers digging in a little.

Robin sighed and resigned himself to another session. Slade could recover in no time, and the only reason the man _ever_ stopped fucking him at_ all _seemed to be to go to work.

"How about we take a shower?" the man suggested and Robin perked up. He had been taken to the grooming room twice more, but the last time was two days ago, and it wasn't easy to clean up in the chilly room with just a small sink and no towels. Being wet and cold was worse than being dirty and cold, even when you had drying cum running down the inside of your thighs.

The grooming sessions always ended with a shower, and Robin had learned to keep his mouth shut and behave, and another one of the things he had learned Slade wanted a demonstration of as soon as they stepped into the shower.

"On your knees."

Blowjobs. Robin had refused the first time and ended up strapped by his harness to a sort of rack, kneeling on the floor in the man's office. The General had then forced his mouth open, pushed an o-ring gag into it to keep him from biting, and proceeded to fuck his throat raw. It had hurt as much as the first rape, with the added fun of not being able to breathe very well. When it was over… it wasn't. Slade had left him there the whole day, and everyone who came into his office had been invited to use him… and it had been a busy day. Robin suspected that the janitor must have heard the rumor, because those florescent lights didn't seem to need changing. Robin had thrown up the whole night after that, and not refused the man since.

It wasn't that he couldn't take the pain, he was sure he could endure it if he had to, but choosing to make it easier on himself was not a sign of weakness. If he was to escape, and he was, Robin was convinced of this, then he couldn't be hurt, and he also needed to be somewhat trusted to behave, because he needed his guard's eyes off him, if only for a second…

So Robin sank to the floor and started to stroke the man's cock, furtively cleaning it off as much as he could first, before sliding his tongue up the underside in one long, slow, stroke. He was pretty sure that the man just wanted to be pleasured, not come, so he took his time before he let his lips engulf the head and he sucked gently, rolling his tongue around the tip and probing the slit. Slade knew when he was just trying to get him off as soon as possible, and, if that wasn't the order, Robin was punished for it.

"Now, there's some talent… stand."

Robin followed this order as well and was soon pressed against the tiles, getting kissed.

The kissing had been strange in the beginning; it had actually been a surprise when the man had first kissed him… Somehow using him like Slade did and kissing didn't really go together… But the teen had learned to accept this as well, and both challenge and yield to the man's tongue. His hands were even now caressing the man's arms, not with the enthusiasm of a true lover, of course, but not as awkwardly and reluctantly as they had in the beginning either. The General wanted a responsive toy, that much had become clear to Robin, and it didn't hurt to humor him, quite the opposite.

"Hmmm… seems like someone's getting interested again?" the man purred and Robin gasped as he pulled away slightly to look down on his half hard member, pressing into the man's thigh. What was this? He came once and now there was no way to turn it off, or what?

The man seemed to sense his irritation and chuckled.

"Don't blame it… it's perfectly normal, little Robin… reward it a bit… stroke it."

He had never been asked to pleasure himself in front of the man before and Robin actually felt himself soften a bit at the thought, but, as he knew, saying no was not an option. He started stroking himself as the General poured some shower-soap into his palms and turned the hero around, before running his hands over the teen's body. Being out of the harness was a nice feeling. He was usually wearing at least the chest-part and collar, but the leather wouldn't do well in the shower the teen guessed, so Slade had taken it off. Robin had spent many hours furtively practicing working the small hooks as quietly and quickly as he could, and he was now pretty sure that he could unsnap himself from several of the usual positions he was put in, as long as his arms weren't spread apart too much.

Robin gasped and threw his head back as the man's soapy finger slid inside his ass and curled, finding that treacherous spot inside him which had managed to override all his common sense earlier. His hand mover a bit more enthusiastically now and his eyes were closed as he leaned forward against the wall.

"Do you want something more?" the man purred.

"Mmm-mm…" the teen moaned.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Slade chuckled and entered him with a well-aimed thrust.

Robin got his hand up on the wall to brace himself just in time to avoid getting his face smashed into it. He leaned over a bit to get a bit more comfortable and yelped as a hand smacked his ass hard.

"Don't forget your cock," Slade told him and Robin discovered that his hand had been a bit idle the last couple of moments. He forced himself to continue and that sensation combined with the continuous stabs at his prostate was not only new, it was also almost overwhelming. Unintentional sounds were coming out of his mouth, sounds better suited for a porno than his situation, but Robin couldn't help it. Not long after he came for the second time that day, Slade following him almost instantly, which made Robin feel just a little bit dirtier for some reason.

He had just enough time to wash up before the man pulled him out of the shower and fucked him on the bed until his hair had almost dried. This time the teen didn't get hard, however, and the man didn't seem interested in it. Robin's pleasure was just an amusing side-effect, not really essential to the General's goals, after all.

However, that day earned Robin not only a blanket, but he was moved into the second room. He couldn't believe it at first; it was heaven! He loved the bed, and Robin had the radio and could keep up on news, listen to music and sports… and he wasn't cold anymore. This was all good, because Slade sometimes kept him locked up by himself for days when he was busy with work or let the compound. The presidential visit, which Robin hadn't been allowed to come anywhere near after all, was an example.

He was still careful, though; he knew that he must still be watched, especially as the fabrics in the room made it easier for him if he wanted to commit suicide, so, though he worked out to keep himself fit, he tried to act like he had resigned and was content in his role, which he, naturally, was anything but.

With the guards and the other outsiders he met, he was extra careful. He never spoke to them, as he wasn't allowed to, but he also never gave them any trouble now, not as much as a struggle, and was quick to obey every command they gave. It had had the desired effect too; from being very efficient and deadly serious about their work, they had relaxed and were barely holding him anymore. Robin could have made a run for it many times, but he was still waiting for the right time, because he knew that the escape attempt would, in one way or the other, be his last.

The weeks passed and Robin had recently finished breakfast one day, the tray given to him through the hatch in the door, when the door itself opened.

The hero placed the tray on the bed and stood up as Slade came in, looking at the man questioningly.

"Did you enjoy breakfast?" the General asked.

The teen blinked a bit as the man's usual conversation-starter were an order, not a question.

"Ummm… yes, thank you," he answered carefully. He had. The meals were always well prepared and he wasn't starved in any way or form. Slade was making him a bit nervous though. Had he broken a rule again? He glanced down at the tray, in case a utensil had slipped off it and he could be blamed for hiding it.

"Up for some sparring?"

Robin stared at the man in disbelief. The General hadn't followed through on the promise of some training until now and the teen had thought he never would.

"Yeah… of course!" Robin mood improved immediately, the pit of doom in his stomach being replaced by excitement.

"The loser will get his ass fucked, I hope that is clear?" the man smirked.

"You'll walk funny for the rest of the day then," the hero grinned.

"We'll see."

"Yeah… I'm not sure I could get it up for you…" Robin shrugged.

The sparring wasn't the only good news, however. The best news was that they were going outside, and, since it was chilly wherever they were, Robin was allowed to wear clothes and shoes. From the radio the teen had figured out that they were probably in the Washington DC-area he didn't know any more than that. The military issued training gear felt almost strange against his skin after, with the exception of the harness, being naked so long. The only thing left was the collar, which the man hadn't removed.

The outside air smelled divine, and Robin took great gulps of it. He had been led down several stairs to get here, but they were still in the General's more private part of the building, which meant there weren't that many people around… a very good place to escape from, if it hadn't been for Slade being in charge of guarding him.

The outside area was the walled-in courtyard he had spotted from the window in the third room. The walls were as tall as two Slade's but would offer almost no challenge to Robin, he knew. He had instantly noticed the unevenness of the stone which would give him the grip he would need to climb it. He doubted that anyone without his training would be able to follow, especially if they were heavier than him. This might be the day, although this was a new situation for them to be in, so he thought that Slade was probably very alert… on the other hand he couldn't be sure the man was ever going to let him out here again… Robin pushed down on his instincts to run as much as he could and caught the bamboo-staff Slade threw him. It was a crude weapon compared to his own metal one, but this was where he had started once upon a time, and he felt confident in his abilities.

"We are both out of practice, so let's warm up for a bit, shall we?" the man proposed.

Robin nodded, but smirked on the inside, it might have been long since he wielded a weapon, but he had never felt more ready or eager to do it. Actually, he had never looked forwards to hurting someone like this… He then reminded himself that he had no idea about Slade's skill, and shouldn't underestimate the man. The General was dressed in his usual spot-free uniform but had taken off his jacket to be a bit less constricted, Robin assumed.

They took up their stances and, after sharing a nod, charged.

Robin wanted to hurt, yes, but he didn't want to_ get_ hurt. A broken ankle or wrist now, even as much as a broken finger, would be devastating to his plans. He ducked under the man's first swing and jumped over the next one, trying to judge the man's style. Slade was mostly about speed and brute force, but he also had an uncanny ability to know where Robin was going to strike and block him. The teen suspected that this had something to do with his meta-human abilities, because it went above the normal human reaction-time. No matter, though; he had fought men and women on those terms before and won.

They fought for over an hour, starting slow and getting more and more intense. Robin loved it. He loved every time his bo-staff as much as grazed the man's skin, and even more when it left a bruise. He even loved the strikes that hit him, although he preferred the ones he avoided, of course… it was the challenge that the sense of joy came from. The feeling of difficulty, of fighting someone that actually made him push himself to do better. Judging by the grin on the man's face he was thinking along the same lines.

The fight had to end eventually, however, and Robin didn't want Slade to find out just how good he really was at this point. He had been fighting full out, but held back on the acrobatics and kicks, which were usually the moves that won the fights. He couldn't win this one, though; he had known that from the start… he must let Slade win, as that would put the man's mind at ease. On the other hand, he couldn't throw the match so the General noticed it… thankfully the cobbled yard also had some gravel here and there, and the pebbles had already caused their feet to slide on several occasions. Robin therefore landed in a way he knew would cause this, and as one of his feet slipped badly, Slade struck.

The next instant the teen was on his back with the blunt end of the General's bo-staff pressed into his neck.

"Game over," Slade smirked.

Robin let his staff go and raised his hands in front of him in as a sign of defeat. The General reached down with a hand and Robin grabbed it, surprised at the gesture. He didn't have to fake his excitement over the fight as his eyes shone with it.

"Again!" he grinned.

"I think it's time for the loser to walk funny," Slade chuckled.

"Well… can we do it again some other day then?" Robin asked, his heart thumping as he feared a 'no'.

"It was quite entertaining. How are you at other weapons?"

"I've mostly been trained in hand-to-hand. Why?" the teen asked.

"I have a particular love of sword-fighting, but I rarely meet anyone that can give me a challenge. I have a feeling you could be it."

Robin almost felt embarrassed at the praise.

"Well, I've had some basic training with a katana and a short-sword, but…" he said.

"Would you allow me to teach you?"

Robin, sensing the amount of opportunities regular training-sessions would give him nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, sure!"

"Good, we might… if you show some of that enthusiasm after our shower," the man chuckled.

"Sir?" a voice rang out, and Slade turned to a soldier who had appeared at one of the gates leading out of the courtyard.

"Yes?"

"The initiation… you wanted to supervise it, Sir?"

"Oh, it seems I forgot about the time," the man admitted and gave Robin a thoughtful look. "Well, you can come too. I think you might appreciate it."

Robin had no idea what was going on, but anything was better than getting molested so he followed at the General's heels. They entered yet another courtyard, this one huge, and it had about fifty people lined up.

"Cyborg!" Robin couldn't stop his exclamation, and his neck was grabbed as he took a few steps forward.

"Behave."

Robin barely heard the order; his eyes were glued to his old friend who was standing to attention no more than a few steps away.

"He doesn't know who you are," the General told him, and Robin knew that it was true. His friend's eyes hadn't at much as flickered, and he was staring straight ahead like a zombie. So were all of them. Robin's eyes scanned the line, seeing some familiar faces here and there. They were all dressed the same, in uniform, and only their sizes and genders differed.

"Wh-where's Raven?"

"I don't keep track of you former friends," the General snorted, but repeated the question to a Captain who seemed to be in charge.

"She didn't make it through training, Sir. Late bad reaction to the treatments," they were told.

Robin's hands curled into fists and he took a deep breath to keep his grief down. He hadn't let any of it out yet… he just couldn't.

"Well, are we ready to start?" the teen heard a now very familiar voice ask as Doctor Schmidt came up to them, wearing a jacket over his white coat.

"Yes, Doctor, the activation-drug is right here," the Captain said and gestured to a case a soldier was holding.

Robin's attention was suddenly all on the men and that case. Activation-drug? Slade had said that the treatment had worked on him, and during the weeks he had learned more by listening to his guard's talking. It seemed that the Meta-recruits all gained some of Slade's powers of healing and strength but he wasn't any stronger than before. Was this what was missing? He tried to act like he wasn't paying any attention to anything but Cyborg and the other faces he knew. That was Jinx, he thought, and… at the very end of the line… that pale skin and black eyes could only be Aqualad, right?

"Attention soldiers!" Slade's strong voice boomed over the courtyard. "Your weeks of tests and training are finally at an end. Not all of you made it, but those of you who are here today are the strongest ones, the ones who will stand between the U.S. and the anarchy and terrorism of the world. I am proud of you. Doctor? Proceed."

The teen wanted to gag at the speech but the chests of the brainwashed soldiers seemed to swell with pride.

Out of the corner of his eye the teen followed the doctor as he was handed the syringes and administered each shot. There was no finesse to it, he just plunged the needle into each person's arm, through the uniform and everything. Robin watched for reactions to the drug and it was there, but not in an obvious, growling hulk-like fashion, just in the stances and eyes of the poor zombies… like a light switch had been flicked on. Unfortunately it wasn't the switch to their brains and memories.

Schmidt was handed a set of four or five syringes each time from the soldier, and the empty ones were put back in the case after use. Once they came to the end of the line, quite far from Robin and Slade, they seemed to run out of patients, however.

"Two died in an exercise this very morning," Robin heard the Captain explain, just as Slade decided to walk over to the men, with a grip around the teen's neck.

"Doctor?" the General called out.

"Yes, Sir?" Schmidt said and, Robin noticed, put the packet with the unused syringes into his pocket.

"Time seemed to have run away from me. Would you take Robin to the grooming room and clean him up? Have him ready in an hour, I have a phone-meeting in a few minutes."

"Of course, Sir. Should he be delivered to your office or your rooms?"

"My rooms. Good. Look after him. Some of these soldiers used to be friends of his and he might be a bit… upset."

Robin kept his eyes on the ground, knowing that that was the man's way of warning the doctor and the guards that he might do something stupid. Instead the teen tried to wipe every trace of anger and rebellion from his appearance and just seem resigned and meek.

"You are going to be a good boy, right Robin?" the General asked him, and as it was a direct question, Robin raised his sad eyes and answered.

"Yes, Sir," he said quietly, hoping his act fooled someone.

It did seem to satisfy Slade.

A few guards surrounded him as usual, but the General's words of warning didn't seem to have really sunk in with them, to Robin's delight. He was taken to the grooming-room, the doctor leading the way, and the teen had his eyes on the pocket of the man's jacket all the way. As they got into the room the man put the jacket over the back of a chair and looked around.

"I'm going to go call my staff," he told the guards. "Make sure he is undressed until I come back."

Robin's heart was pounding as he watched the doctor leave. He was very close to what just might be the answer to his prayers, but how to get to it? As the guards turned towards him to follow the doctor's orders, Robin unzipped his jogging-suit jacket and placed it on the same chair the doctor's jacket was on. The guards stepped back, as it was clear that the kid was going to do their work for them. The t-shirt was next, and Robin pretended to drop it, sliding a hand into the pocket of Schmidt's jacket as he bent down to retrieve it. He stayed down to unlace his shoes, and watched his guards beginning to speak about some game or other that was on that evening. While one hand was working on his laces the other one was deftly sliding a syringe from its holster, and when Robin stood up, it was hidden in the palm of his hand.

There was no way of giving himself the shot in the arm without being obvious, but having watched the sloppy way the doctor had administered the injections, Robin didn't think the area mattered much. So, as he pushed his sweat-pants off, he pushed the needle into his thigh.

It stung, but he emptied it quickly, and as he was lifting his feet to get the trousers off, he returned the now empty syringe to the pocket.

There was that problem, however; it _was _empty. That would not go unnoticed, but neither would the disappearance of it. The teen, however, had a plan, and, as he was getting out of his underwear he pretended to lose his balance, just as the doctor came back into the room. He cried out as he fell and grabbed the chair for support, but, just as he had planned, the chair fell as well. There was a crunching sound as the heel of the teen's palm came down on top of the hidden syringes.

The doctor seemed to understand what the sound meant, and cursed slightly as he hurried up, yanking Robin to his feet and picking up his jacket to inspect the damage.

"All broken," the man muttered and gave the teen a glare.

"I'm sorry!" Robin spluttered and then slapped a hand over his mouth, looking panicked.

It was a gamble, he knew, and he risked having Slade beating him for speaking, but he hoped the role of remorseful puppy, trying to be forgiven, would convince the doctor that Robin was afraid of being punished for speaking, not for anything else.

"He just tripped, doc," one of the guards said, unknowingly coming to Robin's rescue.

"Yeah, we kept an eye on him, he was just undressing," another one lied. He had in fact been checking his phone when Robin had 'stumbled'.

"Fine, you, get into the shower," the doctor said sternly to the teen,

Robin gestured at his collar and the man nodded his permission to undo it. Robin pretended to struggle with it, in fact he could have it done in a tenth of a second by now, but finally managed and hurried to obey the man. The nurses had followed in the doctor's wake and were ordered to only clean and shave him this time. Robin endured the very personal touching with a song in his heart, because he could feel the drug working. He had noticed it almost instantly; a rush going through his every cell like his batteries had been recharged when he hadn't even realized that they were running low. It was an amazing feeling and it was very hard to hide.

Somehow he managed, however, and when he was being led to Slade's room, wearing the full harness once more, as someone had been sent to fetch it, he started to worry about how long he was being able to keep it up. He was bursting with power, but now was not the time to use it, not in here, with so many doors and guards between him and freedom, but the General would know that he was nervous about something... Just before the door to the man's rooms opened, Robin realized that he had something else to act nervous about.

As the guards dropped him off, Slade was just getting off the phone and, as usual, he reached for the performance report first thing.

"So, what will this say this time?" he asked the teen.

"I spoke!" Robin blurted out, letting all his nervousness shine through. Slade couldn't know that he was nervous about his new power, not about getting punished.

"You did? Such a bad boy," the man said arching an eyebrow.

"I tripped and I broke something, I don't know what, but he was mad and I said I was sorry… it just slipped out," Robin continued hurriedly to explain. Then a cold sense of dread gripped him. No, he wasn't worried about getting the belt again, it had happened a few times since that first time, but… the welts. Slade would notice them healing.

_Shit._

Robin was as tense as a bowstring, although, again, the man didn't know the actual reason for it.

"Hmm… so what did you say?" Slade wanted to know.

"I said' I'm sorry'" Robin admitted dejectedly.

"I'm going to count that as three words. Which means…?"

"Fifteen strikes, Sir?" Robin asked, wondering if he should try to make a break for it right now.

"Yes. However, the good doctor seems to have forgotten to mention it in his report, so… I'm going to let you get away with it this time."

"You are?" Robin blinked.

"Yes. But I'm going to have a talk to Schmidt, and, trust me, from now on he will report if you as much as breathe out of rhythm."

Robin nodded, relieved beyond words. He hoped he would be able to escape before his next visit to the grooming room, however, because he had a feeling that the Doctor would have a bone to pick with him.

"Thank you." he mumbled.

"Besides, I again find myself short on time," the man shrugged, the real reason behind his benevolence explained. "On the bed. And try to make up for being a boy and only having two holes to fuck."

* * *

Robin knew the drug was working because even though Slade had him chained up in his room until after work and then fucked him all night, he wasn't sore in the morning. He made sure to wince a bit, though, so it would seem he was.

The General seemed to be in a good mood, which wasn't all that surprising after that night, and suggested another sparring session that very afternoon, putting Robin in a very good mood as well. He had to wait all day in his cell for the man to have time with him, however, which was very difficult when all he wanted to do was to try out his powers. He couldn't as much as try to balance on just one finger, though, something he just had a feeling he could manage with his new strength, because the guards would be watching… even fighting Slade he wouldn't be able to go 'all out', he knew.

He was still quivering with excitement as he was facing the man on the courtyard once more. This time they were both holding swords. Robin didn't know what they were called, but his felt light and well balanced in his hand, and that was what mattered.

He was paying attention to Slade who was talking him through some basic moves, and then they began, just practicing those moves first, before moving on to some actual sparring. Slade with a sword in his hand was deadlier than with a staff, the teen discovered. He was even quicker, and Robin had to focus on not dodging too quickly. It was a strange feeling holding his abilities back like that, and maybe he was doing it a little too well, because suddenly the tip of the man's blade scratched the bridge of his hand.

Robin hissed and danced away, while the man smirked.

"Do try to pay attention, Robin. I know it's distracting, longing for the fuck that's waiting for you, but-" the man's eyes suddenly narrowed.

The General was looking at his hand, and the teen glanced down. He had unconsciously brushed the blood off, not realizing that that would only leave his healed skin behind as the actual wound had been very shallow. And Slade had noticed. The man's eyes snapped back to his.

"Um. Surprise?" Robin tried, grinning weakly.

"Let's see how much of a surprise," the man growled and attacked.

The hero knew that his opportunity to pick a perfect time to escape had come and gone. It was now or never, because Slade would never let him out of his sight knowing the kind of power Robin had. The man would probably not let him live at all.

He ducked the swing and threw himself away out of reach to regroup a bit. The man didn't give him much time, however, and Robin found himself going from rather friendly sparring to fighting for his life with a weapon he wasn't so familiar with. At least now he could use his full potential, and that kept him from getting more than minor cuts. He gave back too, but he knew that the only way to hurt the man enough to be able to get away would be to go for his neck or spine. Robin had a feeling those didn't heal that quickly.

The teen focused too much on the man's blade, however, to see the kick in time. The foot to his abdomen had him flat on his back, wheezing for air, and the man raised his sword with a triumphant smirk. The acrobat in the teen kicked into gear, though, and Robin pushed off from the ground with his heels, blocking the man's sword-arm with his feet before flipping around and getting up. He had barely landed on his feet before he jumped, seeing an opening in the man's defense. He had miscalculated his own strength, though, and his jump was too high for him to strike properly. Instead of hitting the side of the neck, the tip of Robin's blade grazed the man's right temple. It gave the teen an idea however, and he followed through, pushing just a tad more, watching the blade slide through the flesh and into the eye socket.

The opportunity to skewer the man's head completely was lost as his blade was caught in a bare hand, and snapped. Robin heard the man's roar of pain, the most beautiful sound he had ever experienced, but didn't hang around to enjoy the moment, The man was temporarily blinded, as the gushing blood had gotten into his only remaining eye, but the key word here was 'temporary' and Robin knew better than to try to finish him off with little more than a sword handle. Instead he headed for the wall, scaling it like a squirrel. He ran along it, and then jumped from roof to roof before he came to the edge of the compound. Outside there was a wooden area and beyond that, far in the distance, a city. Robin didn't know what city, but he knew he needed to get there. One tree grew close enough for him to reach a branch, and he made it to the ground without any calls of alarm being heard. This was not a military prison, after all, but a treatment and training-facility, and the security could have been better. The next moment an alarm did go off, and Robin, who was running flat out, ran a little faster still.

When something is on the horizon, it means it's very far away, that much Robin learned during the next two hours. He had run until he couldn't run anymore and was now walking quickly instead. The trees had soon ended, and with them the shelter. Here it was pretty much open wasteland, and he tried to keep low so what bushes there were hopefully hid him. The good thing was that there were no roads, he had steered clear of them, but that, on the other hand, made it hard to walk. There were paths here and there, maybe used by the soldiers when they were exercising, but they all seemed to lead back to the base after a while, and Robin had already wasted time accidently almost going in an circle by following them.

The sun was beginning to set, but the lights from the city showed him in what direction to walk, even though they did nothing to help him see the holes and rocks ahead of him. He had stumbled and actually fallen to his knees when he heard something behind him. Someone was heading towards him, and quickly. Run or hide? Even though he was tired, the surroundings didn't offer much for him to go with the second option, so he chose to run. Almost instantly the light from a flashlight hit his back.

"You are very easy to track, Robin."

The teen froze. Guards, yes, but _him_? He spun around and shielded his eyes. The light was switched off, and the world seemed a much darker place than it had moments ago. Most of that was probably due to the fact that it now had Slade in it.

The General had a patch of surgical tape over his eye-socket but didn't seem much worse for wear. The cut down over his brow had healed and was gone, and the blood had been mostly wiped away.

"How… how did you…?" Robin just had to ask.

"Silly little whore," the man smirked. "When I gave the meta-humans my powers, did you really think I'd give them more than me? True, the drug enhances their own natural powers as well, and gives them a rather powerful healing ability, but I sure as hell can outrun a little boy in my own back yard."

"I won't go back," Robin growled, tensing for a fight.

"Who said I want you to?" the man asked and raised a gun.

The teen made a decision then and there. He wouldn't just be gunned down like a dog. He attacked, and as the bullets smashed into his chest he took pride in the fact that he at least had died fighting. And free.

_The End (?)_

* * *

A/N: This story might end here. Or not. That's up to the one's who has b-days booked, as usual… ;) If your b-day happens to be within three months and you are one of those I have promised a b-day drabble, let me know if you want more of this (you are allowed to change your wish if you already made one). It's first come first serve, because I don't THINK I have enough ideas for more than one more sequel. And it probably won't be as long as this one, because this was a monster. ;)

If no one within three months wants a sequel, it will of course be open to the rest of you as well!


	140. My Hero

YES! I'm so glad I get to publish this on the right day as was down yesterday!

A/N: Happy B-day **Pride Heart** (February 11)!

This is a Red/Robin story! Yay! Been a while, huh?

Warnings: this has some dark themes, but not bad enough to really demand a warning, I don't think…

* * *

**My Hero**

"I _knew_ this dude was dodgy," Beast Boy growled as he looked around. The mansion's great hall had the walls littered with animal heads and skins from endangered species, and that was just the home-owner's poor personal sense of taste and judgment shining through.

"Come on everybody; see what else you can find. He might be able to show proof that these animals were shot ages ago, when it was still legal," Robin said.

"Yeah, I really wanna help the cops put _this _one away," Cyborg muttered, seeing how upset his young green friend was.

"Nor do I like this man," Starfire said and looked as loathing as she could.

"Agreed," Raven nodded.

The one they were talking about was a balding man in his fifties who had moved into Jump about a year ago, coming from nowhere and living large. He had seemed pleasant enough at first, a snobbish playboy, but not any threat, but then the crime in the city started to slowly change. Someone was pulling the threads, and Robin had a suspicion that Mr. Gecco was the one. The police had the same idea and had quietly been gathering evidence, together with the IRS who was wondering where all the money came from and where it went. All in all they had just gotten enough for an arrest, but unless more proof could be found the guy would be out on bail within hours.

They were all looking, using their different set of skills. Beast Boy was able to sniff up a small bag of cocaine, but it wasn't proof of dealing and wouldn't add too much to his current sentence.

Robin was studying a bookshelf that seemed slightly out of place in the hallway, and then smirked. A little while later he pulled the correct book and it swung aside on well oiled hinges.

"How about this, guys?" he smiled. "I bet we'll find what we're looking for down here."

"I won't take that one, bro, the odds are in your favor," Cyborg grinned.

The cellar really was an evidence-gatherers wet dream, and Robin soon had the police force down there to drool away at the crates of weapons, stolen art and packages of white powder. Beast Boy was taking one last sniff around when he stopped at a heavy door.

"G-guys?" he said, the tone of his voice getting the other Titan's attention immediately. "I… it smells like blood."

Robin would never forget what he saw when the door was pulled off its hinges by Raven. The body chained to the opposite wall was thin, on the verge of starvation, and covered in cuts and welts from head to toe. The teenage boy was naked from the waist up, and the rest of his clothes were in tatters. When Robin rushed in to get him down he stepped on something on the floor. The white object cracked and the teen hero froze when he looked down on the damaged skull mask.

"_Red X_?"

Robin ordered Starfire to snap the chains and then the hero found himself holding the thief up effortlessly, while checking for a pulse. There was one, weak but fairly steady, and at that moment the boy's eyes fluttered open, pale green orbs looking up at him with a bemused expression. Then a faint smile took over.

"My hero…" the teen whispered before his head lolled to the side as he fell unconscious yet again.

"Star, Raven, take him to the Tower, quickly!" Robin told them, giving the thief over to the alien.

"Dude, he looks like he needs a hospital," Beast Boy mumbled.

"No, Robin's right. It might be too late for the hospital. He needs healing," Raven said and engulfed Starfire and Red X in a dark bubble before floating them out of the building through the ceiling.

"I think the police can handle it from here, let's go," Robin growled as he looked in disgust at the filthy, small room. Not even someone as annoying as Red X deserved this. "Beast-boy, can I hitch a ride with you? Cyborg, step on it in the T-car, alright? We need your medical skills too. And take the mask and anything else you can find of his uniform with you."

"Pft, I bet you I can make it back first," the half-metal teen snorted.

"You're on, dude!" Beast Boy yelled, and suddenly Robin found himself in the middle of one of their competitions.

He was let down on the roof feeling slightly dizzy, but was running down the stairs before Beast Boy had even turned back from his pterodactyl-shape.

"How is he?" was the first thing the black-haired teen asked as he slid to a halt in the sick-bay.

"Stable. I did what I could for now and I'm giving him extra fluids and nutrition through drips," Raven answered.

"He is exceptionally dirty," Starfire said.

"Yeah, Star, but I think we have to stand the smell until he gets stronger," Robin smiled slightly. "Is he still unconscious?"

"He's been sedated. I don't want him to move too much and aggravate the wounds, and the pain would be too much for him right now. I'll work more on him after I rest," Raven said, and Robin could hear how tired she was.

"I hope you haven't drained yourself completely?" he asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine," was the response, coupled with a small, quick smile.

Cyborg and Beast Boy barged in through the door at that moment, arguing about who had won.

"I made it to the kitchen first, that's what counts!" Cyborg snorted.

"No way! We were racing to the _Tower_ and we're been here for _ages_, tell him Robin!" the changeling objected.

"Just got here," Robin shrugged.

"Ha!"

"We never said the kitchen!"

"We _always _race to the kitchen!"

"Hey, guys, _shut up_, we have an injured person here who needs his rest!" Robin barked.

"Oh, yeah…" Beast Boy seemed to remember the reason for the rush now. "So… shouldn't we call the cops now? I mean, he's a wanted criminal, right?"

"Umm… yeah… it's just…" Robin muttered and looked to Cyborg and Raven for support.

"What?" Beast Boy asked, feeling like he had been left out of something again. Starfire also looked puzzled.

"Well, it's like this, man…" Cyborg began. "Red X here is a thief, we all know it, but he's like… really _good_, so he hasn't been caught, even on tape-"

"But he's wanted! I mean, we've chased him a bunch of times, and-"

"Yeah…" his leader squirmed, "But the thing is… well… the only proof the cops have… are of the thefts_ I_ committed…"

"Yeah, but you've reported him to the police since then, right?"

"Umm… no."

"NO?"

"Well, if Rob did and then Red X got caught, he might have a water-proof alibi for the time when Robin was using the suit, we don't even know if he was living in Jump back then… and that would have the cops asking questions, and maybe they would listen to Red X if he told them where he got the suit in the first place…" Cyborg went on, and the green-skinned teen's jaw dropped a little with every word.

"So… just because Robin is a crappy thief-"

"Hey! I'm not crappy, I _wanted_ to be seen, remember? Trying to catch Slade's attention?" Robin interrupted in a huff. He then blushed a little as he got four very level looks. "I'm just saying…" he muttered.

"We don't want Red X in the hands of the police," Raven concluded. "At least not yet."

"So, what do we do? Slap his fingers?" Beast Boy muttered. He wasn't that fond of the thief as he flirted with Raven… and Star… and Robin… and the animal lover was a bit jealous of the confidence that must take. Once Raven didn't even pummel him when he did, which must have meant she liked it, right? No, Beast Boy didn't like the thief at all.

"His fingers seem to have received a lot of the slaps," Starfire said sadly, looking down at the broken digits.

"Yes, I couldn't heal it all… not in one go," Raven said.

"I'll try to set them, that should make it easier," Cyborg offered.

"Good," Robin nodded. "The rest of you with me, we are going to find out who this guy is."

"He is not the Red X?" Starfire asked.

"Yes, I meant his _real_ name," Robin said evenly, trying not to roll his eyes. "Raven, you're off research duty, go rest."

* * *

One hour later Robin was back in the sick bay, having taken over the watch from Cyborg. He had a computer running an imaging recognition program which checked both the web and the high-school's databases going back a few years. It would take time, but they would find out his name eventu-

"His name is Alex Smith," Cyborg said from the door. "The computer just pulled through."

"Great. So what's his story? Any parents we should call?" Robin asked.

"Nope. Orphan. Nineteen. Ran away from foster care at twelve, been brought back and ran away again over and over since then. Disappeared off the grid completely since he was seventeen."

"Any criminal record?"

"Petty theft a few years back, nothing much at all, actually."

"Hmmm…" that surprised Robin. Red X was good, in fact he was brilliant, and you didn't get like that without a lot of practice… and practicing usually meant slip-ups…

"Are we sure this is him, man? I mean, maybe the guy just dressed him up?" Cyborg suggested.

"Yeah, but I I have studied the mask… it is either the real thing or a damn good copy…" Robin said. "Has Gecco talked yet?"

"Not about why he had a kid beaten half to death in his cellar, no," Cyborg growled.

"Well, I guess we have to wait… how's Raven?"

"She's getting her groove on. Said she'd be back in half an hour or so to mojo him again."

"Well, he needs it. Help me keep an eye on her, though… she shouldn't overdo it…"

"Tell that to her… the look in her eye when she saw him…" Cyborg shrugged.

"Um… do you… think she… likes him?" Robin asked carefully, feeling a bit strange at the thought.

"Nah, but abused kids and teens is her weak spot, you know… gets to her more than abandoned kittens. Why? You interested in her?"

"Huh? No! No…"

"_Him_, then?" Cyborg grinned.

"Shut up."

"Hey, not judging here!" the big guy said, raising his hands and grinning wider. "Nope, just gonna sit back and see how this plays out… have'ta be interesting."

Robin just glared and pointed at the door.

* * *

After several more healing sessions Red X, or Alex, was strong enough to be taken off the sedatives, but it still took him about half a day more to wake up. Robin was there when he did.

"Hmrh…" was the first thing out of the suspected thief's mouth, but the next thing he said was much more revealing. "Hi, kid…"

Robin smirked.

"Hey…" the injured youth mumbled. "What's with the scary look?"

"I _knew_ it was you."

"Me? Who am I? Who are you?"

"Nice try."

"Crap." Red X mumbled. "Listen, I'm too pretty for jail, so I'm just gonna go, oka- oowww.."

"Don't move, you're hurt!" Robin scoffed.

"Thanks, I can feel that."

"What happened?"

A haunted look passed over the young man's face as the memories started to come back to him.

"I… I was curious… broke i- I mean… err... it was open?"

"Yeah, sure. Go on."

"Got caught. So stupid. He… he decided to… punish me."

"What did he do?"

"What _didn't_ he do?" Red X mumbled. "He had a knife he liked… and cigarettes…"

Robin looked down on the round burn-marks on the teen's skin and shivered.

"Then… he… got a whip… bought… bought it for me… nice… nice guy…" The thief had his eyes closed and were shivering. Robin was afraid that he was going into shock and grabbed his hand gently.

"Alex… Alex, listen to me. You're safe now. He's in jail. He's not going to hurt you anymore, alright? We're going to take care of you… do you hear me, Alex?"

"You… you know my name?"

"Yes," Robin felt slightly ashamed, honoring the secret identity code was something that was usually respected, but, in this case they had needed to know.

"He… he didn't… He… asked… but… I never… never told… never told him."

"Good. That's good, Alex," Robin continued to pat the hand softly. Raven had healed the fingers but there might still be some lingering soreness. Still, touching was important, he wanted to try to keep the other teen grounded, keeping him focused on reality, on the fact that he was safe.

"Sound's…. sound funny when you call me that…" the teen said weakly, his lips quirking up a little in a smile. Robin smiled back reassuringly.

"Would you rather I'd call you something else?"

"Yeah…"

"What?"

"Sexy."

* * *

The Titan's took turns keeping an eye on their patient, who mostly slept. The day after he woke up, however, Robin realized that if he would be able to persuade Beast Boy to take another shift something had to be done about the teen's smell.

"Come on, sexy, we need to give you a shower." he said, nudging the young man awake.

"Hmmm? That really caught on, didn't it?" Red grinned.

"Yes, but I'm saying it holding my nose. I know it's not your fault, but we really need to get you clean, okay? Even though Raven healed all the bigger wounds, it's still not good for you."

"Don't feel good either…" Red muttered. "But Starfire had to fly me to the bathroom before so… don't know if I'm strong enough."

"That's why I'm going to help," Robin explained patiently.

"Shower together? Isn't it a bit too soon for that, kid?" the thief chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah…" Robin muttered and blushed a bit. "Hold on to me, okay?"

Red X was about half a head taller than him, which annoyed Robin a little. He was rather thin, though.

"How long were you there?" the hero asked gently.

"Don't… don't know…"

As long as they weren't talking about what had happened, Red seemed fine, but now he was trembling slightly.

"Do you remember what date it was when you… ummm… went for that visit?" Robin tried.

"I think it was around… the twenty-fourth…"

"That's almost three weeks… no wonder you're skinny. Did he feed you at all?"

"Yeah… just to keep me alive… not lately, though," the thief mumbled as they entered the bathroom. "I think… I think I was meant to…" he didn't finish the sentence, but Robin knew what he meant and agreed. There was no way Gecco would let him live after seeing what he had seen.

"It's okay… safe remember? We feed you, don't we?" Robin said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I had to tell Starfire I could only eat food from Earth for religious reasons," the thief muttered, making Robin chuckle. "And what's up with the green squirt and his obsession with pizza? That can't be healthy."

"Yeah, he's gonna get really fat for a vegetarian if he doesn't watch it…" the hero snickered. "Alright, we made it in here. Let's get the water started, alright?"

"'m still dressed," Red X objected tiredly, making Robin wonder if this was already too much for him. The Titan looked at the scraps of black tights, ending with bare feet, and shrugged. They were going to be thrown away anyway, and, to be fair, Robin thought he had to get them wet to be able to remove them from the caked dirt and blood.

"Pretend it's a wet trouser contest," he said and soaked the older teen.

Robin eventually got soaked as well, fully dressed as he was, but it took a while to get Red X clean. And, since he had been chained up for weeks with no bathroom breaks… it wasn't pretty. Robin clenched his jaw, however, and tried to keep a light conversation going, trying not to make the other teen feel worse than he already must be.

"Hello? Robin? Where are you?" came Raven's voice from outside.

"In the bathroom, Rae," Robin called back.

"Don't come in, there are boy-parts on display!" Red X added.

"Yeah, don't want to see _that_," they could hear the young woman mutter.

"If you have time, could you change the sheets on the bed?" Robin asked her.

"Of course."

"Actually, kid, that bed is really uncomfortable…" Red whispered. Robin had spent his fair amount in it as well and felt sympathetic.

"Rae, could you see if we have a guest bedroom ready instead? I think Red is strong enough,"

"All right," they heard Raven answer.

"Damn," Red muttered.

"What? You wanted the couch?" Robin blinked.

"Sometimes, kid, you're a bit slow," the thief smirked.

* * *

They made it to the guest bedroom, which was in a few halls away from the Titan's private rooms, just in time before Red collapsed, absolutely exhausted.

Robin got him into the bed and removed the wet towel around his hips, but gave up on the idea of trying to dress him. He tucked him in carefully instead so he wouldn't be cold.

"The door across from the bed is the bathroom if you need it," he told the half-sleeping teen.

"Mmm…" Red just mumbled. But, as Robin turned around, a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Don't… don't go."

"I'm soaked, Red," Robin shrugged apologetically.

"Then get dry. Don't go."

The hero could hear that this wasn't the thief being obnoxious; there was a hint of fear and helplessness in his voice, so he nodded.

"Alright, I'll stay for a bit. I'll just go into the bathroom to dry off, okay?"

Red nodded and sank back against the pillows.

Robin found a fresh stack of towels, courtesy of Raven, but the only thing not completely wet was his underwear. He stripped and dried himself, but he couldn't put his wet clothes back on. He shrugged. He had after all, just made Red bare it all, so why should Robin feel embarrassed? He put a towel over his shoulders for warmth and then went out in the other bedroom again,

Red seemed to be sleeping, so Robin went over to the light switch.

"Don't turn it off!"

The fear in the thief's voice was clear this time.

"Okay, I won't. Don't worry," the hero said and came up to the bed. In the sick bay there were always emergency lights on, so he hadn't thought about the fact that Red X had been locked inside a dark room for so long. Neither, it seemed, had Red.

"It… so… black… I … I couldn't see, and…" he was shaking and his teeth were clattering.

"It's alright… We'll leave the light on… it's okay…" Robin mumbled and stroked the teen's hair. Red was sobbing by now and pulled the hero closer until Robin was on the bed with him. The teen submitted to his role as teddy bear, it seemed to be what the other young man needed right now.

Red X actually had red hair under all that dirt and blood, Robin had discovered. A copper-shade, a bit darker than the ginger-kind. It went very well with those green eyes, and the hero couldn't help but think that his patient was…. well… very cute. Actually, with a bit more flesh on his bones, 'sexy' might be a fitting term after all…

He kept mumbling soothing words and holding the other teen until they both fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning was a bit awkward, waking up with another, naked, body pressed against his. To be truthful, though, it was only awkward for Robin, judging by Red X's good morning smile.

"I slept great, kid. No nightmares. Thank you."

Robin just nodded. The thanks was honestly meant, he heard, but the grin… did he have to grin like that? It was… _indecent_. They just happened to fall asleep, after all! It was perfectly innocent! The grin, however, wasn't.

But that was the beginning of a new nightly ritual. Red all but refused to sleep unless Robin was there, so the Titan tried to be… but with them both wearing pajamas, of course. The nights when the alarm called the heroes away they usually found Red curled up on the couch in the living-room when they came back, with all the lights on.

The thief was still weak and, although he was gaining weight, every germ around him seemed to think his body was a great place to party in, so he was constantly getting fevers and colds. He did get around more though, and didn't stay cooped up in his room so much, which caused the heroes some problems at first.

No one was sure how to treat him, for one. As a guest? Or a suspect? And if he was a guest was he the kind that could be asked to help with the chores or not? Even Robin, who hadn't exactly told his friends where he spent his nights, even though he suspected that it was a badly kept secret, couldn't really give them any answers. Red X, on the other hand, seemed to make himself perfectly at home.

Things got a little better as Beast Boy, surprisingly, bonded a little with the red-head after discovering that he also enjoyed video-games and didn't leave to polish a stupid car in the middle of the fun.

Robin grinned as he one day walked in on Red X in the gym.

He had noticed that the teen had filled out again and seemed to 'grow' strangely enough. Robin thought it was the way he had been hunched over most of the time before that made him look taller and his shoulders seem wider lately. Now he had a lot more of his old strut back in his walk and his voice as well. Still, there were moments when the hero could see sparks of panic in those green eyes… the sound of a slamming door or heavy footsteps could do it. Or frying bacon. Red X had run to throw up the first time he had come out into the kitchen for breakfast and Cy had been cooking that. But those reactions were starting to come under control, and Robin was actually impressed with his progress.

"Hi… you're feeling better, then?"

"Yeah, the last cold seems to be over," Red shrugged. "That cough was terrible."

"Tell me about it, it was _my_ ear that got coughed in…" the hero snorted. "So… you're alright now, then?"

The thief glanced up at him from where he was setting the resistance on the machine he was using and blinked.

"Um. Yeah. Oh, I guess you want me out of here, huh?"

"No!" Robin objected but then shrugged. "I mean, yeah, you would want to go home sooner or later, right? But we're not throwing you out or anything!"

"I keep wondering why you're not moving me into a cozy little cell?" Red asked straightforwardly.

"Well… after what you've been through…" Robin mumbled and scratched his neck, not wanting to tell the thief the truth. "Ummm… you don't think you should take some time off from the crimes? About seventy to eighty years or so?"

"Yeah, well, since I might have to be a day-time burglar now…" Red muttered unhappily.

"It's still bad?" the Titan asked. The thief's fear of the dark was something he had trouble shaking and was very embarrassed about. They still slept with the lights on every night.

"Yeah… say, Robin… you wouldn't want to help me with it?"

"Sure I would. Anything! Do you have any ideas about what might work?"

"In fact I do… I'll come by your room tonight, okay?"

"Okay…" Robin nodded, but frowned a bit as he left. Red had had that grin on his face again…

* * *

That night Robin came into his room after a tiring mission, to find the other teen already in bed. After showering and changing into his pajamas in the bathroom he went over to the light-switch. He felt a bit nervous about being in his own room for once, or rather about Red X being in his room… and more particularly in his bed.

"So… do I turn the light off?"

"Yeah, and then get into the bed quickly, okay?"

"Sure, but… what should I do if you panic?" the hero asked.

"Well, as I see it, I need to be distracted, right? So I don't start thinking about… that place."

"Of course… so… I'll try to talk to you or something," Robin nodded. "Ready?"

"Ready."

The Titan flipped the switch and hurried across the room in case Red began to panic at once, and it seemed like he was, because the older teen dragged him into the bed quickly, getting him under the covers and pulling him close.

"It's alright, I'm-" Robin began a little awkwardly. "Wait… are you naked?"

"Yes. Distract me by telling me how you noticed," Red begged in a low, urgent voice.

"Well, my hand brushed- Red, what's going on here? What are you _doing_?"

"More distraction, please… I can hug you, right?" the thief asked.

"Yes, of course but-mmm?"

"Sorry, forgot to ask about kissing…"

"Red you better get_ really_ scared soon, or you're in trouble!" Robin barked, but then felt the young man's lips on his again.

The resourceful hero with a talent for making split-second decisions and who repeatedly led his team into battles against overwhelming odds found that he had absolutely _no _idea what to do. Truth was, getting kissed felt rather nice. _Very_ nice in fact, and he wanted to kiss the other teen back, but… should he? He had a feeling that he _must_ be breaking some laws here, but he didn't know which ones.

His lips made his decision for him and parted slightly. The first brush of the tip of Red's tongue against his lips set shocks down the teen's spine, where it seemed to set something on fire.

Slowly, so slowly that Robin hadn't quite noticed it, Red had moved on top of him, and the redhead's hands were up under his pajama shirt now, exploring. Robin yelped as one of his nipples got lightly pinched.

"Just wanted to make sure you were still there… got worried," Red breathed in his ear.

"You're right on top of me!" the hero hissed back.

"Still… it's dark…" the thief grinned, and it wasn't _that_ dark, as Robin could see it.

"This… this will help?" Robin gasped as the thief let his lips go for a moment.

"Thief's honor."

"I have no idea what that means…" the hero muttered.

"It means yes. And you _promised_ you'd do anything to help me," Red reminded him.

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?" Robin sighed and then chuckled. "Alright."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Wow, I thought you would have kicked me out by now."

"Well, if you don't stop talking…" the Titan threatened.

Red demonstrated that his lips could be used for other things by kissing him again.

When fingers grazed the edge of his mask, however, Robin tensed a little.

"Come on. You've seen me, it's only fair," the redhead pleaded.

"Fair has nothing to do with it," Robin began to explain.

"Well, it is rather dark in here, so it's not likely that I should discover that you are the crown prince of Great Britain or the ward of Bruce Wayne."

"You_ know_?"

"Yes, your highness,"

"How?"

"Amazing hacking skills. You've seen my criminal record, right?"

"I _knew_ there was something fishy about that!" Robin exclaimed and almost sat up in bed, ready to begin sorting things out.

"None of that now, that will only distract _you_, not me," Red growled playfully and pushed him down again.

"Oh, right… sorry," the hero said dryly.

Robin let the other teen carefully peel off his mask and felt rather insecure and naked once it was done. Red kissed him again, however, and then his lips trailed down across the hero's jaw and neck. His hands were pulling at Robin's pajama top and the teen let him pull it off, but hesitated when Red wanted to continue with the pants.

"Hey, I'm naked, it's only fair," Red scolded him.

"For a criminal you are_ very_ obsessed with fairness," Robin pointed out.

"Oh, I just thought it would work on you," Red grinned.

"Yeah… I'm all about that stuff," Robin nodded and lifted his hips a little to help.

Red X snickered and soon they were both naked under the covers.

Robin was excited and also nervous as they touched and kissed. Red took some of it away by tickling him a little, but Robin's knee almost hit the other teen in a rather bad place by accident as a result, which had them both laughing like hyenas on a sugar-rush. Slowly the game became more serious again, the kisses more lingering, the hands firmer and more daring. Exploring another person's body was somewhat surreal, discovering sensitive spots and having your own found in turn. Robin hadn't known how far they would go when it all started, but now he didn't want to stop.

"Can't believe you stole my suit and now my virginity too…" he muttered a bit sullenly in the red head's ear.

"And you can't have any of them back, just saying…" Red grinned.

"Well, there's not much left of the suit…" Robin shrugged.

"Yeah… speaking about that… you're good at sewing, right?" the thief said innocently.

"Yes, I can make you a sexy pink thing… with lots of bells on it…" Robin smirked.

"You're evil."

"Yes. Yes I am. Now, can we… you know…?"

"Yes, we can 'you know' but I'm going to sulk more later," Red decided. "Now… how would you wanna be fucked?"

"Who says I'm not going to top_ you_?" Robin snorted.

"Age before beauty," Red said firmly.

"Awww… is that the rule?"

"Yes."

"Well… being a hero, I can't go around breaking those…" Robin said dejectedly, giving a deep sigh, but then looked up at his soon-to-be lover with a grin. "There's lotion in the nightstand."

"Naughty boy, why is _that_ there, I wonder?" Red snickered.

"Oh, for completely innocent reasons!" Robin claimed as the redhead reached for the drawer.

"Such as?"

"Such as it hurts to shove your dildo up your ass without it."

Red X froze for a moment and then burst out laughing.

"God, Robin… you really _are_ my hero, you know…"

"Yes, no one else would have you," the black-haired teen nodded solemnly.

He moaned as a finger slipped inside him a little later, the feeling simply incredible, and he was on the verge of coming already. He fought it, though, wanting it to last. Red X was surprisingly gentle and prepared him almost an excruciatingly long time until Robin simply grabbed the thief's ears and pulled his face close.

"Fuck me. NOW!"

"But it's your first time, are you sure you're read-"

"NOW! Or I swear I'll cut it off and shove it in there myself!" Robin growled.

"Sheesh, don't frighten it…" Red laughed quietly and got in position. "And don't blame me if this hurts."

But it didn't hurt. Robin had expected it to, at least a little, but it was just amazing. After the first minute they started experimenting with positions, which helped Robin to last, but in the end he just held on to his partner and urged him to stay like they were, because by then he just really, really needed to come.

They cuddled a bit, but, both being teens, they were soon at it again, and didn't give up for the night until almost two hours later when they were both exhausted.

"There… distracted enough?" Robin panted, slumped in a boneless heap across Red's chest.

"Yeah…" Red mumbled.

Robin listened to Red's heart as it slowly returned to a normal beat, but then, as the minutes went by, it started to beat a little faster again.

"Hey, Robin?" Red whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Can you go turn the light on again?"

"Are you kidding? I can't _move_!" the hero mumbled.

He noticed Red's pulse spike again and raised his head.

"You really need me to? Is it bad?"

"I… think I can deal… You're here, after all."

"I am… and Red? It's okay… what you went through… no one's expecting you to bounce back."

"Good, because I'm not feeling really bouncy… well… not some days."

Robin wound his arms hard around the thief's body as a reply.

"Red?"

"Yeah?"

"I never asked you this, but… did he… did Gecco…?"

"No. No thank god, that never seemed to cross his mind… he just liked to beat me up… or cut me… or burn me… or-"

"Shhhh… not now… we'll talk more about this any time, but don't work yourself up right now, Alex, okay? Just try to deal with the dark," Robin urged him quietly as he could feel the older teen being on his way to panic. "Any way you can."

"Oh… right… sorry… Well… Here we go, then," Red said and flipped them over.

_The End_

* * *

A/N: this got lighter than I actually planned or it to be… Red is a difficult guy to work with in a more serious setting, because he just wants to have fun. And sex. Preferably both at once. And the bad guy is just an OC I named after the lizard-kind (spelled "gecko") because I have a few on my wall just across from my bed (not real ones, unfortunately, but I do love them… geckos are the cutest lizards! Damn, why did I name that creep after them? I'm sorry!


	141. The Trial of Fledglings, part one

A/N: Happy B-day **Emomanga** (February 20)!

This is a sequel of "**The Dark Bird", **drabble 136 in this collection(That means the** Black Robin **universe, as I like to call it, just to confuse the hell out of people… ;) ) This story is in two parts, though, and the next part will be posted in a few days, exactly when you'll see in the bottom A/N. Read "The Dark Bird" before you read this, please.

Warnings? Ummm… well, there's some violence… but it's all in good fun!

* * *

**The Trial of Fledglings, part one: Finally!**

"These things are stupid!" Robin snorted and threw the gun down. It promptly went off and almost made Slade's right foot toe-less.

"You do _not throw guns_!" the man barked.

"I know! They are _useless_! I want to go back to my knives!" Robin complained.

"You_ should_ learn to shoot. In an emergency-"

"In an emergency I can't hit a target made off paper with this thing, how the hell am I supposed to hit someone who's _moving_?" Robin asked.

"By _practicing_!"

"I don't like the sound," the teen pouted. "It hurts my ears…"

Slade looked like he wanted to use the gun he now had picked up on Robin, but then took a deep breath and pushed the weapon back into the teen's unwilling hands.

"Again. You have just earned yourself one more hour of shooting-practice."

"But _Slade_!"

"It's 'Master' to you," the man smirked and turned the teen firmly around by his shoulders so he faced the mostly unscathed paper human outline. "And unless I don't see some hits within the next ten minutes our trip is off."

"But-!"

"I can't bring an apprentice on a mission unless he's ready. And if you can't handle a gun when you have to, you're not."

It was Robin's turn to sigh and then raise his hands slowly, trying to mimic the pose Slade had taught him and make sure the gun didn't waver. He squeezed the trigger until there was a loud crack which made him flinch as the weapon went off. He opened his eyes and took a look. The paper-man didn't sport any new holes.

"Fuck!"

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Robin craned his neck back to look up at the immense hulk of a man, who was as wide all over as a narrow alley.

"Um… Slade?"

"Yes?"

"I want a gun."

"_Now_ you do, do you? But no, no weapons. You are not even allowed to use anything you find around here," Slade said. "This is purely hand-to-hand."

Robin glanced around. They were in an empty underground garage, and he doubted he would find a chainsaw lying around, and it would take one against this mountain of flesh, he was sure.

"But it's stupid!" Robin objected, as the giant of a man grinned, or at least stretched his mouth. "I would never go after someone like this unarmed!"

"Of course not. But this is not an _assassination_ exercise, it's a _defense _one, and you never know when you will find yourself without weapons. Just remember what I have taught you."

"Yes, Sir…" Robin said dejectedly.

"Hey, Deathstroke," the target rumbled. "It's two thousand when I kill the shrimp, right?"

"As promised," Slade said evenly. He didn't like being questioned.

"He gets two thousand? What do I get?" the teen asked.

"Lucky."

"Oh…. okay!" Robin brightened up. Money was only money after all…

"I want half now!" the giant demanded. "I don't trust you weirdoes."

"As you wish," Slade nodded and pulled out a wad of one hundred dollar bills and counted out ten of them before handing them to the man who stuffed the bills down a pocket.

"Can I have half now as well?" Robin snickered, but was silenced by a look from his masked Master. "Sorry."

"I have more things planned for tonight so you should get started," Slade said and moved away to lean against a pillar and watch the massacre.

Robin eyed his opponent. He was just a bouncer they had approached outside a club, but he was known for having knocked quite a few skulls in and Robin didn't think he just relied on his size to do it. There must be some skill there, but how _much_ of it he didn't know.

"Come here and let me snap that little neck of yours," the man grumbled and rushed forwards. Robin stepped to the side and couldn't help but utter an "Olé!"

"Focus, Robin," Slade barked at him for that.

The teen snorted but did as the man said. He wouldn't be able to take this one down with a single strike; that much was clear. Slade had taught him all about pressure points and the weakest parts of the human anatomy, but the man was protected by a thick layer of fat as well as muscle. Well, little by little got the job done as well.

As the man reached out for him next, Robin aimed a punch at his open fingers pushing them back until he heard a reassuring crack as well as a howl from the man. He moved quickly while the pain was distracting the guy and kicked a specific spot on the other's ankle.

He grinned as he heard another curse of pain, but suddenly a fist the size of a ham landed on his back before he was able to get out of reach again. Robin slammed into the concrete floor and lost his breath for a moment. He didn't let that stop him from rolling over, however, only to be met by the sight of the man's raised foot.

"I'm gonna crush you, you little shrimp!"

"You , sir, have a strange obsession with sea food," the teen replied.

The move left the man's crotch unprotected, but Robin chose another path and grabbed the foot instead. It was the one with the injured ankle and a quick twist had the bone broken clean off.

The man howled and hobbled back. Robin was quickly up on his feet again.

"Shrimp power!" he grinned. "At least_ I_ don't smell like a month old batch of them…"

He attacked, kicking the knee of the man's previously unharmed leg, and his opponent crashed to the ground.

"I guess it's true… the bigger they are…" the teen said, and, after a jump landed on the bouncer's chest, "…the longer it takes for them to decompose." He kicked down on the man's fat neck and, after a shudder, he lay still. Robin jumped off his victim and turned to Slade.

"Points, Master?"

"Six."

"_Six_? Out of _ten_? He weighed ten times as much as me, at_ least_!" Robin objected.

"Keep more focus on fighting and less on making jokes and your score will improve. Besides, you didn't see that punch; you underestimated how quick he could be. And why didn't you just kick him in the nuts when you had the chance?"

"Pfftt… Please, Slade," Robin scoffed as he dusted himself off. "He wasn't _that_ good. I didn't need that kind of move to beat him."

"Ah well…" his mentor said thoughtfully. "Seven points, then. But aren't you forgetting something?" he asked as Robin started to walk away.

"What? Oh, right… sorry Master," the teen said and hurried back to the corpse. He dug through the right pocket and pulled out Slade's money. As he handed the bills back he glanced at the dead man. "Should I check his wallet too?"

"Robin, we're not petty thieves. This money, however, is mine, since he didn't win the bet."

"I did, though!" Robin leered, his award obviously on his mind.

"You only have one thing on your mind, don't you?" the man chuckled.

"Yeah, but I'd rather have it in my-" Robin snickered, but was cut off by a gesture from the man.

"We're still training, save those thoughts for the bedroom."

The apprentice sighed but nodded. He wanted to go back to the apartment right now!

* * *

Robin was trying not to skip along as he followed Slade. They were going to meet a client! Their first client! Well, not really, as they both had had more of them than they could count, but this was their first one together. It was going to be a big mission, he thought, and out of Gotham! He was going to get to play with the big boys… although the only big boy he was interested in playing with…

"Take your hand out of my pocket," Slade ordered.

"Aw… I just wanted to see if I could reach-"

"No."

Robin huffed. He was serious about his job as well, but _this _serious? _All the time_? It was inhuman!

The client of theirs wasn't based in Gotham but had agreed to come here for the meeting, which was a sign of Slade's importance. Robin wondered if people would travel across the continent to come and see him one day, and got lost in a little day-dream as they entered the hotel and rode the elevator up to the tenth floor.

The door was opened by some minion or other, Robin could spot those people a mile away.

"Ah, Deathstroke, right on time." a tall, thin, older man said as he rose from a stuffed chair to greet them.

"Of course."

"And what's this? Did some of your wild oats make a reappearance?" the man smiled thinly as his eyes landed on Robin.

The teen didn't know whether to feel proud that someone thought he was Slade's son, or be weirded out by it, considering that some of the things they were doing were not very father-son-oriented.

"This is Black Robin, my apprentice. He will assist me on this mission, with your permission of course."

Robin felt the man's calculating eyes evaluate him, and straightened up.

"I trust your judgment, Deathstroke… and he might actually come in handy."

"I'm sure he will. Robin, this is Brother Blood," Slade introduced them.

"Pleased to meet you, Sir," Robin nodded, and he was very sincere. He could have hugged the man. Their first client! He clamped down on the resurfacing excitement as he didn't want to seem like a total newbie.

Brother Blood gestured at another chair and Slade sat down while Robin, who hadn't been offered a seat, remained standing by his side.

"So. Tell me about the mission," the teen's Master said, leaning back. Robin briefly wondered what would happen if he sat down in the man's lap, but decided against finding out.

"I want something stolen," the client started and Robin crinkled his nose.

"Then hire a thief," Slade told him.

"It' is not so simple. What I want is blueprints, and they are inside a living human being. Well. Half human, A cyborg."

"Cool," Robin breathed. Slade gave him a cool glare through his mask and the teen ducked his head.

"Well, at least that's somewhat interesting. So what part are the blueprints stored in? Will it be enough to bring you its head?"

"This is where it gets delicate. I don't want this cyborg damaged; in fact I'd rather he didn't _know_ the blueprints were stolen…"

"So what are you going to do with them?" Robin asked.

"Drop and give me fifty," Slade barked.

"wha-?"

"Seventy five!"

Robin immediately got down on his hands and toes, and started doing pushups, counting them quietly under his breath. He had no idea why Slade was punishing him, but he had learned not to question the man. His Master would explain it to him later, he always did.

"I apologize," Slade said to Brother Blood.

"I have some experience with students, no offence taken. I recommend mind-control, though, it's rather effective."

Slade just made a humming noise and the conversation continued. Robin tried to focus on both the counting and the facts, because he knew that Slade expected him to listen, and the man didn't like repeating himself.

"Where is this cyborg located?" Slade asked.

"Jump City, California," the client let him know.

"Ah, I thought so. The Teen Titans?"

Robin's ears perked up. He had heard about these heroes, but only fleetingly. Teens on the other side of the continent didn't worry the underbelly of Gotham, after all.

"Quite right."

"Well, I think that you were correct, Robin will come in handy, I'm sure."

The teen grinned proudly; he was sure as hell going to do his best!

"Robin?"

"Yes Master?" the teen asked, his breath coming a little quicker from the exercise.

"You lost count, you're on eighty three."

"Sorry, Master."

"You know what that means, don't you?"

"Yeah… again, Master?"

"Again."

"Yes, Sir," Robin lowered himself down. "One."

"On your fingertips, this time."

"Yes, Sir." the teen said and started over.

Robin's arms and shoulders were quite sore when they left the hotel, but there was nothing wrong with his mood. He still wondered about the punishment, though, but Slade explained it to him in the car back to their apartment.

"You never, _ever _ask why. You don't question your client, especially not as an apprentice," the man told him.

"Oh," Robin nodded. He never did that usually, but his clients so far had mostly wanted people dead and most of them were eager to explain the reason behind it, which made it all very clear. "But... what if he plans to take over the world or something? I mean… like destroying it? Some of these people are mad… like the Joker… I don't _ever _want to work for _him_."

"You still don't question. You can choose not to accept the assignment, of course, if it seems to threaten your own interests. I wouldn't get plutonium for someone who I thought would use it in the US, for example, but if they planned to drop a bomb on Paris? I couldn't care less."

"My Master the patriot," Robin grinned.

"Your Master with no holdings in Paris," Slade smirked. "Well… valuable ones, anyway."

Robin chuckled and then touched the man's arm.

"I'm sorry, Slade. I was just curious. It won't happen again."

"Good boy. Feel free to question _me_, however. If you don't understand why I make a certain decision you won't learn. But do it in private."

"Speaking about doing things in private?" Robin asked hopefully but then sighed. "Sorry… one track mind again…"

"I take a certain pride in keeping it on that track…" the man chuckled. "Just wait until we get home."

Robin grinned widely. Slade was not only his hero, he was the _best Master ever_, and he didn't regret being the man's apprentice for a second, no matter how much the man made him work for it. The man could be a bit set in his ways, sure, but Robin thought he would get him to loosen up a little eventually. Take their sleeping arrangements, for example. The man had put a cot for him in his office, stating very clearly that they were teacher and student, not lovers, but when Robin felt like it he usually could get away with sneaking into the man's bed late at night.

He generally agreed with the 'not lovers' thing, though… he adored the man and would happily just stay in bed and worship his body for the rest of his life, but that didn't mean he wanted to be the guy's _wife. _He has seen enough of simpering, femme-acting 'subs' outside the clubs to know that he sure as hell wasn't one of them. He was as tough as Slade, thank you very much, and if anyone, even Deathstroke himself, called him 'his bitch' they would pay.

Back at the apartment Slade, the bastard, immersed himself in work, but Robin had his own things to do. He went out to pick up his new ID, passport and papers, or rather passports and IDs, plural. The one he would primarily use had his own name, Richard Grayson, but even that felt unfamiliar. He was 'Robin' in his own mind, and had been for quite a while. When he got back Slade was just putting a stack of papers down on the coffee table.

"What's that?" the teen asked curiously.

"Your homework," the man answered.

"Aw… more?" Robin groaned. He had had a German test the other day.

"Yes and this is for the mission, so I want you to read it carefully."

"Yes, Sir," Robin nodded and sat down on the couch. "So… do you have a plan?"

"Yes."

"Um… I don't mean to be a pain in the ass here…" the teen started and Slade gave him a look as if to say 'you're rather good at it for not even trying', "…but if you already know what we should do, can't you just tell me?"

"What do you know of the Teen Titans?" Slade asked.

"Umm… not much. They are good guys. Live in this Jump-place…"

"How many of them are there?"

"Ummm… don't know… like… five?"

"Lucky guess." The man reached for the top pages of the pile and put the first one on the table in front of Robin. It was of a photo of a teen round Robin's age with short red hair and a bow in his hands.

"He's cute," Robin grinned.

"This is Speedy, the leader of the Teen Titans. Human. Taught by Green Arrow. With his bow he's lethal but he's very good at hand-to hand combat as well. His arrows range from regular ones to explosives, to glue, to… more or less anything. Just don't get hit, but if he's aiming at you, you are likely to." Another photo was slapped onto the table, this one of a pale, serious looking girl with a bob-cut.

"Raven. Half demon. Magic user, empath, can lift and throw objects with her powers, including levitating herself and also open portals to go through solid objects like walls. Very powerful and potentially very dangerous."

"Pfft... looks emo…" Robin snorted and got a cuff on the back of his head for that comment.

"I hope you heard me when I said 'dangerous'?" Slade scolded him and put a third picture down beside the others.

"Wow, Terminator wanna-be much?" Robin whistled under his breath.

"This is Cyborg, our primary target. Originally human, but rebuilt by his father after an accident. He has sonic canons, scanners and a lot of hardware and software to cause all kinds of problems if he's confronted." the next picture showed a green-skinned younger teen. "Beast Boy, born human, but received his powers through an untested serum as a child. Can change into any animal shape he has seen, including extinct and mythological animals," Slade spread out a number of photos no, depicting the teen as a tyrannosaur, a sasquatch and a tiger.

"Wooow… so cool…" Robin whispered.

"Last but not least, Starfire," Slade went on, adding the last picture to the spread. "Alien, from the planet Tamaran. She is very strong, she can fly and shoot energy blasts from her eyes and hands."

"Tough broad," Robin shrugged. "So… these are the Titans, then?"

"Yes, and not only that," Slade said and gestured to the photos. "Robin, meet your new best friends."

* * *

Robin was still stunned the next day when he was sent out with only an address scribbled on a piece of paper where he was supposed to find someone who could make him a hero-costume. It was the same person who had made what he was currently wearing, a very nice outfit in mainly black with a red stylized bird on his chest. Slade had given it to him only a few days after he had happily agreed to be his apprentice, saying that he couldn't possibly wear the threads he used to if he was going to work for him.

A few hours later he was back, carrying a package.

"That was quick," Slade remarked.

"Oh, this is just an extra one of mine, the hero-stuff will be done tomorrow. You could have warned me it was a she, though…"

"Why?"

"Because it's pretty embarrassing being measured everywhere half naked!" Robin growled.

"Heh… the shameless old bag. She already_ had _all your measurements, Robin. How else could she have made what you are wearing?"

"That _HAG_! Can we kill her? Please?"

"No. She's useful. We're not killing useful people because they embarrass us, if so I would have had to do away with you after the Brother Blood meeting…"

Robin blushed and clenched his teeth. He perked up a little at the man's next words, though.

"Here. A present for you. Your new weapon."

Robin caught the thing as it was thrown at him and looked a bit disappointed.

"A stick?"

"It's extendable," Slade said dryly.

"Yeah?" Robin said and did so, now holding a slim, metal staff. "It's still a stick."

"It's a bo-staff. You _know _this, Robin, we have been practicing with them, after all, and we will do more so in the next week."

"But I want my knives! Why won't you _ever_ just let me have my _knives_?" Robin complained.

"This is your _hero_-weapon. But you will have throwing-knives too, the bird-shaped ones you like, _but_-" Slade raised a finger at Robin's happy expressions, "a hero seldom uses sharp weapons, remember that."

"Why don't they?" the teen asked.

"Because they are stupid," the man let him know.

* * *

"_This_ is your costume?" Slade asked as he stared at Robin.

"Yeah? What's wrong with it?"

"Isn't it a little… loud?"

"Hey, it's based on my circus-costume, okay? Heroes are colorful!"

"And the cape?"

"Heroes have capes!"

"Yes, at least you got that right… what about the 'R' on your chest? Is that there if you forget who you are?"

"Very funny," Robin muttered. "So you're saying I should get something else?"

"I'm saying it looks absolutely ridiculous… which means it's perfect," Slade smirked. "Apart from one thing…"

"What?"

"You have to get full-length tights… you look too fuckable in those shorts."

"Okay…"

"But don't throw them away," Slade leered.

"Okay, I won't," Robin grinned. "Well… I guess I have to continue studying now…"

"Yes… in about half an hour. Bedroom. Now."

* * *

The week passed quickly for Robin as he read up on the Titans and helped prepare everything for the trip. It was strange trying to learn about people _without_ intending to kill them, and he had to constantly remind himself not to look for weaknesses when he watched news-footage of the group fighting. His workouts with Slade had kicked up a notch too, but now it was all aimed at him _not_ killing his opponent which, to Robin, just seemed _wrong_.

Getting on a plane for the first time was a bit scary, which Robin tried very hard to hide, of course.

He was looking out of the window as Gotham disappeared below him and felt his stomach drop a little from more than the anxiety.

"Will we be coming back to Gotham soon?" he asked Slade, who was reading a paper in the next seat.

"Why, you miss it already?"

"Um… well…" the teen shrugged. "It's just… I guess it's my home, so it's special, right?"

"Right. Well, I'm sure we'll get work there again, but, trust me, you will find other places you like…" the man smirked.

* * *

"Yuck, I _hate_ this place!" Robin growled as they stood on a roof and looked out over Jump City. "It's too bright and the buildings are too low, and what's with this heat?"

"Get used to it," Slade chuckled.

"And I don't understand why we have to have separate apartments!" the teen complained some more. He felt he was entitled. He had gotten a bit airsick and felt grumpy.

"My flat and your studio-apartment are right next to each other. You have to have a place of your own if you should be followed."

"It's almost as crappy as my old place," the teen still pouted.

"Of course it is. They would question how you could afford it if it wasn't."

"What? I'm a hero, right? Why wouldn't I have money?"

"Because heroes don't exactly get paid."

"Oh, my god, you're right, they _are_ stupid!" Robin gaped. "So how do they afford all the gadgets and stuff?"

"You actually thought they got paid?" Slade asked, looking a bit stunned. "Did you ever see Batman with a salary-check?"

"No, but I figured those kinds of things were taken care of behind closed doors, you know? Like Commissioner Gordon or the Mayor or someone slipping him a couple of hundred for saving the day… or like a commission for how many baddies he caught… something like that."

"Interesting idea…"

"So, where do all their stuff come from?"

"Oh, there are ways around actually getting paid to be a hero, like donations… Many have a job out of costume, and some, like Batman, are actually millionaires."

"Batman's a millionaire? Wow, had I known that I might have joined him…" Robin stared out at the irritatingly blue ocean and burst out laughing. "Can you picture me in my green tights being Batman's sidekick? I'd be all 'I'll save you, Batman!' and probably have some lame catchphrase like 'heavenly clues, Batman!' and be known as 'Robin, the Wonder Kid'…"

"That sounds pretty… preposterous…" Slade agreed. "Well, are you ready?"

"Me? Yeah, I'm so ready for this hero-crap, don't worry."

"Good. Although try to remembered that heroes seldom use the word 'crap'."

"Oh, fuck, you're right… sorry."

"Robin…" Slade didn't have to point out where he had slipped up this time, as Robin realized it himself.

"Shit."

_To Be Continued…_ on the 29'th of February (should be drabble 144)

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it! Robin as a totally devoted apprentice is fun to write… He's deadly and has no scruples, but I'm letting him have this bright, light personality too, both for the contrast and because he's funnier to write… otherwise he would be too much like Slade and both of them being completely serious all the time would be a yawn-fest… to me, anyway…

Some other drabbles are coming up before the second part of this one, so I hope you enjoy those too, and please review!

Oh, and I've recently, years behind the rest of the worlds, started playing "the Sims"… "The Sims 3" to be exact… and mine are, of course, a married Slade and Robin… -grin- very fun, most of the time… ;)


	142. Demon's Wife

**IMPORTANT: Is your b-day in March? Then see the bottom A/N!**

A/N: Happy B-day **Yaoi's Lover** (February 25)!

This is a sequel to "**Demon Bride**" in "Christmas Drabbles 2011", chapter 15, so you better read that first or confusion will ensue… ;)

No warnings, but, of course it's AU (duh!). Main pairing Slade/Robin with another one budding in the background.

* * *

**Demon's Wife**

After breakfast in bed the morning after their wedding night, Robin was reluctant to leave the room. He was carried into a luxurious bathroom, however, and after a nice hot bath he felt a bit better and somewhat less sore.

"We need to make an appearance in the throne-room," the demon told him and gestured to pile of clothes on the bed. "The servants put this together for you. I know it's still not what you are used to…"

It really wasn't. It was some kind of robe which reminded Robin of a kimono although it wasn't quite. It had loose, wide trousers to go with it, which fit, but the cut of them made them look like a long skirt. Still, they were _clothes_ and they weren't a dress, so…

As they walked into the throne room it was absolutely crowded. Robin was feeling foolish as he had been made to hold the demon's arm, but as a narrow pathway was cleared to the two thrones the teen gulped as he was led through it, getting a better hold of his husband. All those strange and mostly huge creatures staring at him made him feel like a snack.

As the demon lord gestured for him to sit down on 'his' throne, Robin did, veeeery gingerly, while Slade remained standing.

"I hereby announce that our union has been consummated! You have a queen!" Slade bellowed and the whole hall burst into cheers.

Robin's face turned a deep red as he glared at his so called husband.

"I can't believe you would shout out something like that!" he hissed.

"Of course I would. Our bond is not complete without the announcement," the man shrugged as he nodded at the congratulations which were washing over them from all over the place.

It seemed like the declaration had set off another celebration and soon some kind of strange but happy music started up. It was broken up by speeches and presents. Robin didn't know what to do with a diamond the size of his own head, or yards of some kind of scaly leather that couldn't belong to an animal on Earth, but he tried to seem grateful and impressed. After a while the demon lord coughed and held out a box of his own.

"You morning gift, love. I should have given it to you as you woke up, but you distracted me…"

Robin opened the case and saw a dark red gem, shaped like a triangle with many sparkly facets that made the color almost seem to move within it. It was the size of his thumb-nail and he didn't really know what to say. It, like everything else, had probably been picked out when Slade still thought he was getting a female bride, but it wasn't like Robin could blame him. It _was_ beautiful, and when he looked at it, he felt… happy, he supposed, and he found himself smiling.

"You like it?"

"Yeah…" Robin nodded.

"May I put it on?"

The teen had no idea where it went. He couldn't see a chain so he guessed it was some kind of brooch. He nodded and the demon picked it up.

The teen gasped slightly as Slade lightly pressed the gem to his forehead, the same place where Raven wore one, and it seemed to stick. He traced his fingers over it, finding that his husband had placed it with the point downwards and that it was well and truly stuck. It didn't feel wrong, though; it felt very, very right.

Slade tilted his head up and their lips met in a long kiss, completely oblivious to the crowd in front of them.

Said crowd burst out in another happy roar as the kiss ended, and Robin jumped and blushed. He hadn't realized that they all had gone quiet during the opening of the morning gift.

"An excellent choice, my Lord!" someone told Slade.

"A blood garnet! That's a very powerful stone!" Robin heard another voice say.

"Powerful how?" he asked Slade in a whisper, being a bit worried that he might suddenly start shooting deadly laser-beams out of his eyes or something.

"It is considered a powerful bonding-stone and fertility-symbol," the demon explained and Robin relaxed a bit. Symbols he could deal with.

"Yeah, you really need one of those with me…" he grinned.

The demon just raised an eyebrow and smirked like he accepted the challenge.

Lunch had been served and the celebrations were still going on as Robin tugged at Slade's arm.

"Um… Slade?"

"Yes, love?"

"You remember about me having to go home, right?"

The demon frowned and instantly looked a lot scarier. Robin didn't get the feeling that he was really angry, though, and wondered how scary _that_ would be.

"I remember. It is not traditional for the bride and groom to leave during the celebration, however… could we put it off until tomorrow?"

Robin blinked. He hadn't expected the creature to agree at all, and he grinned before kissing his somewhat surprised husband's cheek.

"Yeah, tomorrow's fine! Thank you."

"You are more than welcome," the demon smiled back. "Wintergreen!"

"Yes, my lord?"

Robin jumped, that guy really had to have some kind of teleporting powers!

"My consort and I will leave the realm tomorrow for the day, at least. Make preparations and arrange some suitable clothes for us. Red X has recently been to Earth, ask him about the fashions. Oh, and he's coming with us. My consort needs a servant."

Robin wanted to object about the red-headed demon being in charge of the wardrobe, but he also didn't quite know how to describe the concept of 'jeans' so he let it go. As long as they were dressed… after all, he was bringing home a demon; his team wouldn't care about fashion at that point. And as for Red X coming along as a servant… well, after that kidnapping-thing Robin didn't mind pushing him around a little… not at all.

The festivities lasted throughout the day and Robin actually fell asleep in his throne, not waking up until the next morning, finding himself back in the demon's bed.

"Good morning, love."

"Morning hon- Slade," Robin blushed as he, still half asleep had just managed to avoid being silly. The demon lord beamed at him, however, pointy teeth and all, and the hero felt a warm, fluttering feeling in his stomach. Probably demon germs.

"Would you like to leave right away or have breakfast first?" Slade asked. "I must confess that I would like to learn everything about the food and customs on Earth to make you feel more at home here."

"We can eat at the Tower," Robin said, also in a hurry to go see his friends. "So did Red X come through with the clothes?"

"Come through?"

"Yes, I mean… did he get them?"

"Of course, or he would have lost his head… or at least a hand, I'm not feeling very irritated right now," the demon said, looking thoughtful.

"Oh… good… you're a morning person then?" Robin chuckled nervously.

"I think I have to learn more human slang," the demon sighed and gestured to the dressing-room. "Our clothes are in there."

"Um…. sorry… if I say something you don't understand, just ask, okay?"

"It will resolve itself once I get to Earth. I can magically absorb, or rather revise, my previous knowledge of the language. Not everything, perhaps, but it will fill some of the gaps."

"Ah, yes, a friend of mine did something… similar…" Robin mumbled, wondering if Slade was going to kiss him, like Starfire had. On the other hand, if so, he should be an expert in modern English by now.

When Robin discovered what they were supposed to wear he sighed.

"Is this not right?" Slade asked.

"Um. What did you ask for?"

"Well, since this will be the first time I am introduced to your family, it is an important event. I asked for outfits that would convey that."

"Then it's very right. It's just that people don't usually wear tuxes to breakfast. But it's okay," Robin hurriedly said, in case the demon decided to have get some decapitation done before they left.

"I see. Would you rather send out for something else?"

"No, no, let's get dressed!" Robin said, not wanting to postpone things.

He gaped as Slade shrunk quite a bit.

"Damn… I'm not used to those kinds of things yet," he mumbled.

"I apologize, love. Red X you this for me in the largest size they had, but I still wouldn't have fitted in it, I'm afraid."

Even though he had shrunk, the demon would still stand at least a head taller than an average crowd.

"Oh, it's just… handy," Robin grinned thinking that it was a good thing, because his team was likely to freak a bit less if the man he brought home wasn't a giant demon, and only a very tall, broad shouldered one… who looked incredibly good in a tux.

"By the way you look at me I can only conclude that you approve of this outfit?" the demon purred gathering his long hair at the base of his neck with a leather cord.

"Ummm… yeah… yeah… very… nice," Robin blushed, leaving the tie and jacket off himself.

"Shall we go, then? Red X is waiting for us in the throne-room." Slade extended his arm and Robin took it. Strangely enough it felt more natural now.

Red X was indeed waiting for them, wearing a black suit which looked almost grey against his black skin, making the white skull-shaped part of his face shine even more..

"Hey, where are your wings?" Robin asked, as the guy, despite his coloring, looked a bit more human now, He was shorter as well, only half a head taller than the hero.

"I tuck them in when I don't need them," Red said, "My Lord Consort," he added quickly.

"Does that mean you have wings too?" Robin asked his husband.

"No, only some smaller demon-species have them. I rely on my magic."

Slade didn't say it, but it sounded to the teen that he was magically more powerful than the kidnapper, which, he guessed, made sense as he was their lord.

"Let me open the portal, my Lord," Red X bowed and did so, a blue point of light expanding until it had turned into a large, shimmering wall.

"Um, where will this take us?" Robin asked.

"To the place I brought you from… unless that's not convenient?" Red X answered.

"Well, that was my room, so… yeah, that will do. I don't want us come crashing through thin air in the middle of the living-room…"

"Well, then… after you, love," Slade said and gestured to the gateway. Robin took a deep breath and stepped through.

It was like walking through a thin sheet of soft ice, if such a thing had existed, but the feeling disappeared as soon as he was out on the other side, which was, in fact, in his room. He quickly stepped out of the way and a moment later Slade and Red X followed.

Robin opened his door and listened. He could hear sounds coming from the kitchen and walked towards it. He had grabbed one of his masks on the way, and had quickly explained it to the demons who were slightly confused, but still nodded.

"Guys? Hello?" he called out just as he entered it, gesturing for his guests to stay back a little.

"Robin! Robin you're back!"

"Where have you been, bro?"

"I sensed a demonic presence."

He was instantly surrounded by his team, which had been expanded by Speedy for some reason, but then Beast Boy seemed to freeze.

"Err… Rae? Do you _still_ feel that presence? Because…"

The group moved back and tugged Robin along with them, sonic canons and green eyes firing up.

"Stop! Guys, don't worry, these are friends!" their leader objected and tore himself free.

"Friends? You weren't kidnapped?" Speedy asked. "And what's with the dress up?"

"Well, I _was_ kinda kidnapped, but it was all a… umm… misunderstanding…" Robin had no idea what to say that wouldn't sound bad, because, truthfully, there wasn't a good, sensible version of it to be had.

"My name is Slade, the Lord of the Demon Realm. This is Red X, known as the Soul thief." Robin released the breath he had been holding. As introductions went, it wasn't that bad. Not any embarrassing details exposed, for one. "Red X is now the servant of my beloved consort."

Robin winced. And there easing into things went to hell, because by the way Slade had walked up to him and placed an arm around his back, there was no doubt about who this consort of the demon's was.

"C-consort?" someone gasped.

"Um… yeah…" Robin mumbled. "Could we… could we sit down?"

"I think we_ have_ to," Cyborg mumbled.

"Congratulations, Consort Robin!" Starfire burst out, making the rest of the Titans gape.

"Yeah bro… so is that why you have this huge zit on your forehead?" Speedy grinned and poked the gem. This was not popular. Slade momentarily lost control of his power and grew several inches.

"_You do NOT touch the blood garnet, human_!" he roared, pulling Robin behind himself in a protective gesture.

"Slade, he didn't know! Hell, _I _didn't know! It's _your_ fault for not telling me people shouldn't touch it!" Robin barked, making the man shrink a bit again. His jacket and shirt had been ripped quite badly, however.

"I apologize," the demon lowered his head.

"Apologize to Speedy, not me," Robin snorted and gestured to a rather pale Speedy.

"My apologies, Speedy. You are Robin's family, I should have known you meant no harm."

"It's… it's okay… might need to change my underwear, but it's okay…" the archer stammered.

"Don't worry about my Lord, his bark is worse than his bite," Red X grinned and came forward to place a hand on Speedy's shoulder. "Well, no, his bite is actually worse, but he seldom _does_ bite. He likes to rip people apart but-"

"That's enough, Red," Slade growled.

"Let's… let's all sit down in the couch," Robin said, gesturing to the large, half-circle piece of furniture.

The demons did so a bit awkwardly, and the rest of the Titans tried to keep their distance. Robin remained standing, however.

"Yeah, well, it's true, we're… married. It all happened a bit… _suddenly_ and, yes... well, but we are, so…"

"Robin, man, we have to check you for drugs or something."

"Spells," Raven added.

"Yeah, sure, do that, but you won't find any," the teen shrugged. "Guys, I know it's crazy, but it just happened."

"He's not even human!" Speedy pointed out.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Robin muttered.

"Your husband is very handsome," Starfire said firmly. "A royal wedding should not be met with such grim faces! Our Robin is a consort to a Lord!"

"Thank you, dear lady," the demon lord nodded gracefully. "I detect a royal air around you as well, if you do not mind me prying…?"

"Starfire is the princess of her people, the Tamaranians," Robin explained.

His husband got to his feet and took the alien's hand, bowing deeply while hissing it.

"My lady."

"A true pleasure to meet you, my Lord," the young woman blushed.

"Hey, cut it out, he's _my_ husband," Robin grinned, but felt a real spike of jealousy.

"Okay, so this is a good thing, then?" Best Boy asked carefully.

"Yes," his leader answered firmly, because even though he was still confused about a lot of this himself, he had to make sure his team was at ease. He was convinced that the demon wouldn't harm them, after all, and this would all work out somehow.

"Then… waffles anyone?" the changeling grinned, and the Titans all seemed to agree, the atmosphere slightly more relaxed now.

"I'm glad you are happy for us. The stress is not good for Robin. He might already be carrying our first child after all," Slade rumbled.

Robin's face exploded with heat.

"Alright, that's IT!" he shouted and then spun around and pointed at Cyborg. "You! Bring up an human anatomy site on the big screen right NOW! Someone needs a lesson!"

Only a few moments later the black haired teen was pointing at pinkish drawings.

"See Slade? See those bits? That's what's needed to grow a baby, okay, and look at the guy? Can you see any of those bits? No? BECAUSE WE DON'T HAVE THEM! I CAN'T GET PREGNANT!"

"Please, my love, I didn't mean to upset you…" Slade looked regretful as he enveloped the teen in a big hug.

"It's okay…" Robin mumbled against his chest. "But you understand now, right?"

"Yes, of course. It will take some time for those parts to grow. Don't feel bad, I beg you."

"I… I don't even… oh, I'll just give up…" Robin sighed.

"No, no, never do that. We'll just keep trying. We both like that part, don't we?" the man chuckled. The sound was joined by several other giggles and Robin buried his face deeper against the demon's ripped shirt, pledging never to look at anyone again.

"Can we take down those pics now? I'm not very hungry anymore…" Beast Boy whined.

"Oh, grow up, BB," Raven snorted, and everyone started chatting again as breakfast was prepared.

"I am deeply sorry, Princess Starfire, but I cannot eat this. The taste is vile," Slade said and gestured at the plate he had been given.

"Tamaranian cuisine takes a bit… getting used to," Robin grinned. "Don't be sad, Star, we can't all like the same things."

"Yes, please do not feel offended, the dish was beautiful to look at, especially the… purple moving parts…" the demon tried, making the alien look a bit happier while Robin and several of his team hide their grins.

"This syrup you recommended is amazing," Red X told Speedy, who merely shrugged.

"It's okay."

"I wonder how it would taste spread over hot, sensitive skin?"

"It would probably-" the archer started and then gulped. "What are you talking about? Robin, get your demon away from me! There won't be any more interracial weddings here!"

"Dude, that's racist," Beast Boy snickered.

"I didn't mean-" the archer tried to defend himself.

"Do you have a problem with me because I'm black?" Red X asked innocently. A little TOO innocently, Robin noticed, and suspected that, as the demon had some more experience with modern humans than his Lord, he knew exactly what he was saying. Cyborg had milk coming out of his nose by now.

"_No_! It's not- Robin, _help me_?"

"Why should I? Mine is blue," the teen smirked.

"Is it your intention to woo this human?" Slade asked his minion, who grinned.

"Well, my Lord, I do believe so. With your permission, of course."

"You have it, but don't let your mating get in the way of your responsibilities to your Queen."

"Oh, I'm prepared to give him quite a few nights off," Robin waved the warning away with a chuckle.

"Hello? Not getting married here!" Speedy objected, trying to move his chair to the side, away from Red X, who merely moved his own after him.

"That decision is. of course, up to you," Slade let him know. "Red X merely has my permission to woo you."

"What happened to _me_ getting to decide?" Robin asked dryly.

"I'm the Demon Lord, no one may refuse me," Slade shrugged. "I will spend the rest of my life wooing you, if you wish," he added, making Robin swallow the tongue lashing he had prepared and blush instead. Damn demons.

"Yes, well, _YOU_ can quit it right now," Speedy said and poked Red X in the chest. "If anyone's going to chat someone up here, it's me. It's what I _do_. I'm the charmer, not the charm-ee, got it?"

"Of course my gem. You have a mask like Robin. Are your eyes at s blue as his?" the demon asked, his cheek resting in his hand as he gazed at his interest with a lazy smile on his face.

"Robin has blue eyes?" Cyborg asked.

"Ops, sorry," the demonic thief said, shrinking away from his lord.

"Don't worry about it," Robin shrugged, "No harm done. And he has blue eyes too, but darker than mine."

"Hey!" Speedy objected, but the black haired teen just grinned.

"How do you know that?" Red hissed, glaring at Robin.

"Our mentors know each other. We go way back," Speedy explained. "Not like _that_ though, unfortunately…"

"Do you dare being disrespectful to your Queen?" Slade drew himself up and glared at Red X in turn. "And you, keep your eyes off my consort!" he added to Speedy.

"Hey, hey, none of that! Speedy and I are just friends and Red was just a little jealous!" Robin told them firmly.

"Jealous? We aren't even dating!" Speedy snorted.

"Oh, trust me, demons move pretty quickly emotion-wise…" Robin muttered.

Suddenly red lights started blinking and the alarm went off.

"Something's' up, let's go!" Robin said and rushed to his feet. "Slade, Red X, just stay here, alright?"

"We will come with you into battle, my love," Slade growled, and there was nothing Robin could do about it as he needed time to change, and couldn't waste any arguing with his husband.

It was their quickest solved case ever as Cinderblock didn't stand a chance.

The fight, however short, had drawn quite a crowd, though, and when it was over the demon lord surprised the whole city by growing as large as Trigon.

"Jump City is hereafter under my protection!" he bellowed, his voice probably heard into the next state. "Any crimes committed here will be swiftly and mercilessly punished!"

"Wow…" Speedy mumbled next to Robin as they were standing in the demon's shadow.

"Yeah, I think he's a bit overprotective…" Robin muttered.

"No… I mean… wow…" the redhead said and pointed upwards. They were standing between the demon's feet and… well… the remains of the tux were now gone.

"Oh, god, stop staring! Slade, get down here! Titans! Eyes forwards! That's an order! NO! Star, don't look up!" Robin shouted and kicked the side of the demon's foot, which was as far as he could reach. The immense blue-skinned creature obeyed and looked very proud as he reached his more natural size.

Robin hurriedly caught the largest scrap of the tux he could find and wrapped it around Slade's middle.

"If everyone would just quite staring!" he hissed.

"Sorry, no," Speedy mumbled, shaking his head.

"Is my nakedness bothering you?" the demon asked his consort, who snorted.

"Do you see anyone else being naked here, Slade? Humans only do that in private!"

"Oh, I apologize," the creature rumbled and made a gesture with his hand. He was instantly covered in his usual loincloth and fur cape.

"Good, I'm not fond of the staring either," Red X muttered as he landed between his Lord and his own intended.

"You… have wings?" Speedy gaped. The archer had been too busy staring at everything else to notice the black demon taking off his jacket just before his wings burst out, destroying his shirt.

"Obviously. And_ I'm_ pretty well hung_ too_, if you want to take a look," Red X huffed.

Speedy looked like he considered it for a moment but then seemed to snap out of it.

"Umm… so, guys, do you think you're out of a job here in Jump now?" he asked.

"Nah, but the criminals might lay low for a week or so…" Robin grinned weakly, knowing that the demon had done a good thing but not really feeling it.

"Vacation-time!" Beast Boy proclaimed and the rest of the team cheered, apart from Robin.

"You are not looking as happy as I expected, my love," Slade told him and pulled him close, which made the teen blush as well as scowl.

"Well… you just… I mean… you…"

"I overstepped my boundaries."

"Exactly! And you _know _you did?" Robin gaped. It was a bit like a Nazi casually admitting that he might not have a sane view of mankind.

"Of course. I'm not an idiot. I did it, however, so we could have a bit of a honeymoon without being constantly interrupted by criminal activity."

"Oh."

"Yes." The demon looked down on him and smirked smugly. "Now, where you aroused by my bare manhood?"

"E-excuse me?"

"We have been neglecting our duties as newlyweds. I feel it's time we rectified that," the demon said and scooped a stunned hero up in his arms. "I have been here long enough to seep up some knowledge, and I know your inns are now called hotels. There is one over there. Red! Secure their best room!"

The black demon rushed off, leaving a dazed but relived looking Speedy in his wake.

"Slade, we can't just…" Robin began, but was interrupted by his team.

"Oh, go ahead man, go get laid!" Cyborg grinned.

"It is your duty as consort," Starfire told him firmly.

"Lucky bastard," Raven deadpanned. Robin stared at her and she threw her hands out, "Yes, I looked."

"Can we go to the beach? It being our vacation and all?" Beast Boy, who knew his priorities, asked.

The only one not in favor of Robin going with Slade was Speedy.

"You can't leave me alone with that flirting pervert! Who knows what horrible, degrading things he'll make me do!" he begged.

"Now you know how I feel when I leave you alone with my team…" Robin smirked from his elevated position. "What are you doing here anyway? Just escape back to Steel City if things get too much."

"I came to help search for you," the archer said, looking slightly hurt.

"Oh. Thank you… you're a good friend, Speedy… but you can go back home now if you are uncomfortable…"

"Yeah… but… then I won't find out what those horrible, degrading things are, will I?" the redhead pouted.

"Oh I'm so telling Red X he has a shot with you," Robin snorted.

"Your room is secured, my Lord," Red X said as he landed in front of them a moment later.

"Thank you. You are dismissed for now," his lord announced and proceeded to carry his new bride into the large Hilton Hotel.

"Um, you can't just 'secure' a room, you have to pay for it!" Robin tried to point out.

"I did," Slade told him and nodded to the front desk where the staff were staring at an actual bag of gold. One of them tore his eyes away from it for a moment and rushed up to them with their keycard.

"Any time you'd like to stay here, Sir, we'd be happy to oblige," he said. "Do you… ummm.. have any luggage?"

"I'm merely using the room to make love to my consort, we're newlyweds," the demon rumbled amiably, making Robin wish, not for the first time, that he had a gun so he could end his embarrassment.

"We will send up some complimentary treats for you and your wife immediately!" the man gushed, too well trained, or too stunned, to notice that the 'wife' was the city's leading hero. Or male.

They entered the 'room' which was indeed a suite, and eventually reached the bedroom where Robin was put down gently on the extra large mattress with its silky bed-spread.

There was a knock on the door and the demon returned a moment later with a tray on wheels, filled with all the usual romantic snacks, like slices of fruit, flowers, and chocolate dipped strawberries, as well as a bottle of champagne. Robin was amazed at the speed the kitchen must had worked at. He had a feeling that these things had been originally meant for another couple.

"Would you like any of this?" the demon asked.

"Nah, not now," Robin smiled. "I think I'd like to be perfectly sober this time…" Only then did he realize that he _would_, in fact, be perfectly sober, and this made him rather nervous. He glanced at the bottle and wondered if he should at least get a sip.

The demon, however, didn't give him a chance to do so, he already had his loincloth off and it was easy to see that _he_ wasn't hampered by any nerves.

"May I remove this horrendous mask now?" Slade asked as he sat down on the bed next to Robin, who was propped up on his elbows.

"You may," Robin grinned and kept smiling as the demon, so incredibly gently despite his large fingers, peeled it off. It made the teen realize, more than anything else, that Slade didn't wish to hurt him in any way. His gloves and boots were next, then his belt and after that, with a bit of wriggling, his cape hit the floor.

In the back of his mind it occurred to Robin that he was about to have sex with someone who was virtually a stranger. Again. It also occurred to him that it bother him nearly as much as it should. Maybe demon-affection had a way of rubbing off on people…

He sat up and raised his arms as Slade started tugging his shirt and tunic over his head at the same time in his eagerness.

"I can't wait to see your amazing body again, love," the demon confirmed it. Robin even saw his cock twitch and weep a bit, which made him grin. He suddenly wanted to touch it, and as they were married and all, Robin couldn't see anything wrong with it. His fingers wrapped around the shaft carefully, the fingertips not even meeting. He heard the demon gasp and glanced up at him.

"Is… this okay?"

"Very," was all Slade managed, and Robin chuckled a bit, feeling strangely proud of himself. He ran his hand up and down the length and then added his other hand as well.

"Sit back," he ordered and pushed at the demon's chest. "I want to try something,"

The demon chuckled at Robin's eager tone and leaned against the headboard, getting comfortable. The teen sat on his knees between the creatures spread legs and leaned down, licking the tip tentatively. The demon made a low, almost purring sound which encouraged the teen to try to fit the tip into his mouth. It just barely fit, so he went back to licking and massaging the length with his hands instead.

"Turn around," Slade ordered, and, with a bit of help Robin suddenly found himself not only naked, but straddling the demon's chest, facing his feet. There was no way for the teen's knees to reach either side of the demon so they were just parted widely while Robin leaned forwards to continue his appreciated assault.

The reason Slade wanted him in this position, though, was clear a moment later, when something hot and wet flicked against his opening. Robin gasped, almost inhaling the tip of Slade's cock again.

"God… I…. forgot your tongue was so long…" he shivered in delight.

"Not quite long enough," the demon growled and grabbed Robin's hips pulling him closer until the teen was straddling the creature head instead.

"Ow, but now I can reach-ooooooohhhhhhh….oh… ahhh…gooood… Slade….!" the teen cried out helplessly as the thick, long, forked tongue pushed inside him. If he stretched he could just reach the demon's cock as well, but it was hard to focus with that happening to him. He groaned as a finger slipped in as well, slick with saliva and the demon's special magic lubrication-stuff, which made every nerve ending beg to be pummeled into submission. Robin clawed Slade's chest and stomach as he arched his back, wanting more inside him… and what he truly wanted was, literally, staring him in the face.

"P-please?" he whined, but the demon understood the one-worded plea quite well and helped him to turn around again. As the tip of the huge cock slid between Robin's spread cheeks and pushed at his entrance, the teen hazily remembered a rather important detail.

"Could… could you… go smaller?" he gasped, blushing at the request.

"You've had me at my regular size once, Robin. Through our bonding your body adapted and, trust me, you only want it this size now."

"Are… are you sure that's true for humans?" the teen asked, and felt himself tense up a little more.

"I'll shrink for you, and you'll see…" the demon smirked, and it turned out that he was right. As the, somewhat smaller, head entered him, Robin could feel the stretch but it was completely unsatisfying.

"Oh… I… please grow again?" the teen stuttered, his face still as red as his tunic.

"As you wish… but because you were a bad boy and didn't trust me, you will have take it from the tip…" the demon half purred, half chuckled as he withdrew completely. A moment later he was his usual size again, and the head was back, trying to enter the teen's tight ass. Robin gasped and squirmed as he almost felt like he was being lifted up by the tip as if he was straddling the top of a flag-pole. He desperately wanted said pole inside him, though, all of it, and pushed back until it, suddenly, drove up inside him, making him cry out.

"Do you… need a moment?" the demon asked.

"N-no…" Robin groaned, because it wasn't pain he was feeling. He just wanted more. Now.

"Good."

Apparently the creature had had enough of Robin being in control because he rolled them over, his shaft going even deeper inside the hero as a result, and then he began to thrust. Slowly at first as he was still trying to find his balance and getting his position right, but as Robin's legs locked around his waist Slade didn't hold back any longer.

Robin enjoyed it, no question about it, but there was something weird going on… like a second set of pleasure, enveloping his mind as well as body… and it seemed to radiate from the gem on his forehead.

"S-slade…" he gasped and toughed the gem with the tips of his fingers, silently begging for an explanation he wasn't able to voice.

The demon slowed down a little, and the heated pleasure also dimmed.

"Do you feel it?"

"Yes… yes, but… what?" Robin gasped.

"The blood garnet… it works like that sometimes… helps you feel my pleasure as well… my need for you. Seems we just activated it."

"Then… let's see how much it can handle, shall we?" Robin grinned.

"I aim to please," the demon lord chuckled and began to prove his words immediately.

The two sensations were almost too much for Robin to handle, but it seemed he had gained some of the demon's endurance as well as his pleasure, because even though he was sure that he would come with every stroke he just kept wavering on the edge. He briefly wondered if the rooms next door were occupied and how many of those people were calling the front desk to complain about the noise at this moment.

_Screw them, it's the middle of the day…_ Robin thought to himself. _If I can handle getting my brains fucked out, they should too…_

It would take almost half an hour and a lot of begging from Robin for it to end. Robin had a feeling that a few million of his brain cells were fried at that point but he didn't mind, as he felt the demon swell inside him and then absolutely fill him with hot cum. The demon came like a horse, or at least as much as Robin imagined a horse came… it wasn't like he knew the numbers. He had been a bit too overwhelmed and tipsy to notice this on their wedding night, but it did explain the rather strange bowel movement he'd made the next morning… it was no wonder the creature was convinced he could knock him up…

Robin felt his limbs fall helplessly to the bed and just lie there, trembling softly as he closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath.

The demon nuzzled his neck, his teeth gazing the skin as he nibbled on it a little, perhaps an unconscious sign of possession or dominance. He could drum his own chest as far as Robin was concerned; he had earned it.

"Okay… okay… you got me; I love you…" Robin gasped, hearing a pleased growl from his demon. "One thing, though…"

"What is that?"

"I have to explain something to you… it's called 'quickies'…"

* * *

"So… you're hitched to a demon?" Speedy asked. He and Robin had broken away from the group who were celebrating that all of the criminals in Jump suddenly were either packing a bag or being very, very polite. They were sitting on the roof, legs dangling easily over the edge.

"Yup."

"And he's gonna knock you up?"

"For the last time; _no_. Not possible. Tell me you didn't miss biology too?"

"I didn't, but… well… just wanted to make sure."

"Why?"

"Because… well…"

"Falling for the black one, huh?"

"He won't let me _not_ fall for him, damn it!" Speedy hissed.

Robin chuckled at the skirt-and-shirt-chaser-turned-prey.

"Go ask him if he has magical lube fingers too," he suggested, and saw the archer's eyes getting really round behind his mask.

"Magical _what_?"

"And I don't know about Red, but Slade has this long, forked tongue…"

"Oh, god…"

"But I don't know if all demons have those. Maybe yours have a forked cock…" the teen hero smirked.

"If you're trying to sell him to me… you're succeeding…" the red-head muttered and pressed his thighs together.

"Great, maybe then we can commute together…" Robin grinned. "Wait until you see the Demon-realm…. I've only seen a few rooms so far, but wow…"

"Sounds great, but… well, you're actually married, then?"

"Yes, seems so."

"And Slade wanted to get to know your family and Earth?"

"Yes?"

"Well… so what about Batman?"

Robin turned cold, but he went completely frozen when a dark, raspy voice behind them asked,

"What about me?"

_The End… maybe…_

* * *

A/N: oh, I'm so evil… again, a story has an open ending in case anyone wants more from this universe… let me know in that case (if you have reserved a b-day date, that is). And also let me know if you want this to really be an M-preg, because I'm ready to knock both boys up… ;)

And if your b-day is in March I have an opening! **Only ONE, so it's the FIRST one to wish for it who will "win" it.**

**BUT: it MUST be in a review of this chapter and you MUST BE LOGGED IN! No exceptions. You don't have to leave a wish, though, only the date!** I'll contact you about the wish, but make sure you have one, because I will need it ASAP… it can be a sequel or freestanding, or a pic…

And if your b-day is in December, don't forget to contact me at once as well, because December bookings are open.


	143. Lost and Found

A/N: Happy birthday **Paineverlasting** (February 28)! (and to my dad, actually…; ) although thankfully, he's not reading this… -lol-)

It's time to visit the **Terms**-universe again! I'm not sure I got this completely right, b-day girl, but hopefully you'll like it!

Warnings: this is a weird mix of fluff and bloody murder, literally, but I think people will be alright… Remember to tell me if you don't agree with my warnings; that is, if you think they are too mild… Better too much than too little, for my sensitive reader's sake, but I really think you will find the violence in this, mainly, entertaining.

* * *

**Lost and Found**

Not everything was games and sexy-time for the two unofficial leaders of Echo city, but Robin had had enough of work for now and had commandeered his husband onto their bed for the rest of the evening.

"If you _have_ to read those files, _do_ so, just let me bounce on that cock of yours while your do," he had muttered as Slade had pointed out that, although he would love to oblige, they were pretty busy figuring out a number of unauthorized crimes sweeping their vast city. Slade had then decided that work could wait, making Robin a very happy bird for about ten minutes.

"Mom! Dad!"

"I swear I'm going to fucking _KILL THEM_!" Robin growled in frustration, but of the expected twosome of trouble, only one burst through their bedroom door.

"You have two seconds to live, Red X!" the former hero hissed.

"It's… it's Speedy… he… he's disappeared!"

* * *

"If this is one of your pranks…" Slade growled a few moments later as they were regrouping in the living room, now with clothes.

"I swear it's not! He was just going to go on patrol for an hour or so, and…"

"Did you have a fight?" Robin asked bluntly. Echo had quite a few places to hide if you wanted to sulk.

"NO! Please, get your guys on this or something! NOW!"

Slade and Robin exchanged a glance. It wasn't like Red X to shout, at least not while sounding as angry and worried as he did, so they quietly decided to forget their initial suspicions. Robin flipped his phone open and dialed a three-digit number.

"Code red. We have a missing person. External security central in three minutes." He hung up and looked at the others. "Okay, come on, Red, fill us in in the elevator."

It was clear that the thief really _was _worried, because he didn't even notice the perfect set-up for a raunchy joke, just nodded and hurried along.

"He's rather bossy, isn't he?" Red muttered to Slade as they watched Robin pointing to screens and ordering the staff around.

"Yes, and the nice part is that when he gets like this people know it's deadly serious… literally," the man said with a smirk.

"So no need for you to scare them any more then?" the red head asked.

"Hardly… they are working as fast as they can,"

"You sure you can't just at least frown a bit?" the thief asked. "This is Speedy we're talking about… I'm worried!"

"Very well," Slade muttered and barked out an order himself, adding a frown. The feeling in the room went from 'hectic' to 'frantic' in an instant.

Soon it was all prepared, however, and the security cameras from the area Speedy had said he was heading towards were up and running.

"Dave! What does your team have to report?" Robin asked a worried looking man.

"Something unsettling, I'm afraid. We were keeping an eye out for RH1 when the camera in sector 3395 was taken out, it didn't seem that deliberate at the time, but after a while we realized that none of the other cameras were picking him up."

"RH1?" Red asked Slade quietly.

"Red Head One," the man explained.

"Wait, what? So I'm number two? Why am I number two?"

"Why object? I've heard you refer to yourself as 'the shit' several times," the man smirked.

"That's just low," Red muttered.

"If you are looking to advance, you might have a shot now," the mercenary growled grimly. He almost, ALMOST regretted it when he saw the hurt, panicked look on the young man's face.

After a blissful quiet moment Red X suddenly realized something else.

"You are_ spying _on us?"

"We are spying on the whole city… and no, but certain teams have different assignments, and Dave's team's is to keep an eye out for you if they spot you."

"In a loving we-care-about-you-way?" the thief asked hopefully.

"More of an 'if you break our rules we'll know about it'-kind of way," Slade smirked.

"Oh… umm… _all_ the time?"

"All the time."

"You really have to work on your trust-issues, you know!"

"You have to work on sticking to the rules," Slade snorted.

"Me? A thief? The only moral compass I have is missing!" Red exclaimed.

"We'll find him," Slade all but promised.

* * *

"So you thought you could stop us, hero?" a high-pitched voice asked.

Speedy glared up at his captors from where he was kneeling on the floor, his feet and hands shackled together so he couldn't get up.

"I just investigated an alarm, I have no idea who you people are," he hissed.

"Never heard of us, have you? Never heard of the Vipers?"

"Can't say I have. So what are your specialties? Windshields or noses?"

One of the men backhanded him so hard that Speedy heard his neck crack.

"Think you're funny, do you?" the hitter spat.

"Yeah, but you sure aren't… my boyfriend would have a comment about blowing after a joke like that…" the archer said. "Maybe it's time I mention that I have friends in high places?"

"We know _all_ about those friends… you are here to teach them a _lesson_," the man Speedy had identified as the leader, leered.

"They are better at _teaching _those than _learning_ them," he muttered.

"Oh, they will learn… after all, it will be written in your blood…" the man smirked and flicked a switchblade open.

* * *

Robin, Slade and Red stood watching some footage from a little over an hour ago, of Speedy jumping from a building to another, and then, suddenly, something hit the camera and the image disappeared.

"We thought it was a coincidence," the guy named Dave explained. "Cameras has been taken out in this whole sector, we _did_ report it…?"

"Yes, we know… our sources suspect that this has to do with a new rebel crime group…" Robin nodded. "What did they call themselves? The Snakes?"

"The Vipers," Slade corrected him.

"Why can't those people ever call themselves 'The Koalas' or something?" Red complained. "I wouldn't have been as worried if Speedy had been taken by koalas…"

"I think that's rather the point," Slade snorted.

"Is that what we think has happened?" Robin asked tensely.

"None of the working cameras in the surrounding sectors picked him up after this, we have double checked now. That might not mean anything, though; he could have gone underground, or…"

"Gotten shot and is lying on a roof somewhere bleeding to death!" Red exclaimed. "I'm going out there right now!"

"Not alone, I'm coming too," Robin growled. "Slade?"

"I couldn't let you have all the fun…" the man smirked. "Keep us posted, people."

A general murmur of "Yes, Sir!" echoed through the air as they left the room.

* * *

"Not so funny now, are we?" the Viper-leader sneered down at Speedy.

The archer snorted. He had just received a few shallow cuts across his chest and arms; did the guy really think he would break over _that_? He had been injured worse making love. Several times. And loved it.

He was still tied, though, and there were seven other men in the room with him, so he kept his mouth shut for now. He wished the people behind him could move so he could take out the blade he kept hidden in the heel of his boot without them spotting it, but no such luck.

"Red didn't go that well with his complexion, boss… how 'bout some black and blue?" one of the Vipers asked.

"Yes, why not?" the boss-viper smirked.

It was when the first couple of fists crashed into him that Speedy was starting to wonder if he would survive this.

* * *

"It's the Vipers," Robin muttered as he kneeled down below the broken camera. "They left their calling card…"

"What is it? A snake-tooth or something?" Red asked as he came over.

"No, it's an_ actual_ calling card…" Robin muttered and handed it to the thief.

"'The Vipers, we'll bite back'… what the hell is this, some kind of joke?"

"That's how we have been treating them so far… we figured that the other crime-families would take care of them before they became a problem, but…" Slade growled.

"Well, it will be worse for them…" Robin muttered. "Any clues from the roof?"he asked his husband, who nodded. "Signs of a short struggle a few drops of blood. I think he was ambushed as he landed."

"Well, where have they taken him?" Red asked, clearly distraught when he heard about the blood.

"I don't know…" Robin said, looking up at Slade. The man had been thinking things over and then shrugged.

"Whatever they did they took him by a rout which doesn't' have cameras… I say we check out the building first."

"That's an apartment-building, though… you think they really would keep him in there?" Robin asked.

"No, but it might still hold some clues, let's go."

"Yes, Master," Robin smirked and Slade's steps faltered a little, almost like he tripped.

"You two stop flirting right_ now_!" Red X hissed.

"Yeah, yeah… if you had just burst through our door a few minutes later…" the ex hero muttered.

They started at the roof and the lock on the door leading to the main stairwell had been forced open, somewhat recently, Red let them know, and they took this as a good sign. They made their way down quietly, level by level, without seeing any of the occupants of the house. When they were almost at floor level, however, there was a little sound coming from a few empty cardboard boxes left beside the stairs.

"Come on out, we're know you're there," Slade said sternly.

"Won't you feel silly if it's a mouse," Red smirked a little, but the mouse turned out to be a six year old boy.

"Hi there," Robin said and kneeled with a smile.

"Mum said I could play here," the boy let them know sullenly.

"Of course you can. Have you been playing here long?" Robin asked.

"All day! I'm a pirate! And a spy! I spy on people!" the boy let them know, a lot happier now when he wasn't in trouble.

"That sounds great! Tell me… oh, what's your name?"

"Bob."

Robin tried to hide a snort of laughter and glanced at Slade who had the same problem. Red was giving them a weird look.

"Okay, say, Bobby, did you spy on anyone particular today?"

"Old Mrs. Simon!" the boy let them know.

"Oh… and… umm… you didn't happen to see someone else? You see, we're looking for a friend of ours, a man with a mask and red hair who has a bow, and-"

"Speedy? Speedy's my hero!" the boy exclaimed.

"I will make sure to tell him that," Robin promised. "So did you see him?"

"No… not today… Saw him like a week ago or so," the boy said, scratching his head.

"Oh… well… that's a pity," the ex hero sighed and stood up.

"I saw the bad men, though…" Bob whispered, clearly keen on keeping his new friends.

"The bad men?" Slade asked.

"Yeah… mum says to run if they are on the streets. She says they threaten people."

"Might be the one's we're after," Slade nodded. "Did you see what they were doing?"

"Yes, they were carrying something down from the roof… a big something, all wrapped up."

"Bobby, this is very important, so I want you to think really hard, okay?" Robin said urgently, kneeling again. "Could you hear which door they took out of the building? The front or the back?"

"No," the boy said and the group deflated a bit again. "They didn't go outside… they went down to the basement. I heard, 'cause the door is very squeaky."

"Bob, you're a lifesaver. I'd kiss you if you were older!" Red exclaimed and started down the stairs.

"Red!" Robin barked, and Slade caught the thief's arm to stop him from running head over heels into trouble as usual. "Don't mind my friend, he's a bit crazy in the head," he grinned at the boy. "You've been very helpful, though, Bobby… I make sure you'll get a big reward! Is there anything you'd want?"

"Uummm… I… I'd like a soccer ball? A real one, not the plastic one with the painted squares…"

"You can have as many of those as you'd like," Slade smirked.

"Um… thanks but… well… you only really _need_ one, you know?" the boy pointed out, making Robin laugh.

"Yeah, you're right, Bobby… We must be on our way now, but we'll get you that ball, alright?"

"Thank you!" the boy grinned and waved. "Hey! Want to know about old Mrs. Simon too? She and Mr. Johnson talked, and she complained about the building-noises from below, and then they went into the-"

"Another time, Bobby, bye!" Robin grinned and hurried after the others who hadn't waited around to hear about Mrs. Simon. He actually noticed the woman's name on one of the doors on the first floor, before he caught up with Slade and Red X.

They reached the basement and found the expected storage-rooms and boiler-room, but not much else. Slade sniffed the air, though.

"Does anyone else smell paint?" he asked. "It doesn't look like anything has been painted down here for years…"

"Bobby said Mrs. Simon had been complaining about noises from downstairs, and as she lives on the first floor…" the teen said, leaving the rest for the others to figure out.

"So something has been going on here… but what and where?" the older mercenary looked around.

"Hey, guys!" Red called out. "This storage room is locked but it doesn't have an apartment number on it… or any sign at all…"

"Can you open it?" Robin asked since the frame looked sturdy enough to at least take Slade a minute or so to knock down. Besides, he had a feeling that they should do this quietly.

"Pffft…Can I open it?" Red snorted and withdrew a few lock picks from his belt. Only seconds later the door opened.

The storage room, at first glance, looked like all others, but there were significant differences.

"The door unlocks from this side too…" Red pointed out. "Is that common, to want to lock yourself in with your old furniture?"

"Yes, well_, I_ quite enjoy it…" Robin grinned at Slade.

"You'll get the paddle for that one… the rubber one with spikes," the man growled.

"What? Just because I'm interested in antiquities?"

"And riding-crops apparently," the man smirked.

"Ouch… I was aiming for the strap…" Robin groaned.

"Yes well, you aimed too high," the man snorted.

"Seriously you two, stop with the flirting!" Red X hissed. "Can anyone see something strange in here?"

"Looks like an ordinary storage room…" the former hero said thoughtfully.

"Oh, so you don't think it strange that the wall behind all that furniture is whiter than the rest?"

"Nicely spotted," Slade admitted somewhat reluctantly.

"It's because my brain isn't busy thinking of sex," the thief snorted.

"For _once_," Robin pointed out.

"Yes… it feels strange…" the redhead muttered. "I like have all these ideas and stuff…"

They stood staring at the large pile of discarded tables, chairs and even a sofa.

"This is stupid, if there's something behind all this they won't move everything each time… must be an easier way," Robin said.

"Yes. Look at the marks on the floor," Slade said and pointed at diagonal, curved lines.

"It can all be moved!" his young husband exclaimed and began to figure out how it was done. A few moments later the large pile easily swung out from the wall it had protected with barely a squeak. It was all fastened together and mounted on hinges, like a very strange gate.

"Clever," Red commented.

"Yes. I don't like 'clever' in an opponent…" Slade muttered.

"Oh, honey, just let me do the thinking… you can hit them!" Robin grinned and the older man muttered something about whips.

It didn't take them long to figure out how to open the wall and then they found themselves in the building next door.

"Moving from building to building, avoiding the cameras…" Robin muttered. "I think that's cheating."

"Couldn't they not just take the sewers?" Red X asked.

"Oh, there are night vision cameras and heat sensors down there," Slade told him.

"There… there are?"

"Yes. And last month… that was just _nasty_, Red." Robin smirked.

"We recorded it." Slade sported an almost identical smirk. "Thought it would be something to show at the Christmas party."

"You are despicable," the redhead growled.

"Look who's talking…" Robin chuckled. "But Christmas is almost a year away… be good and we won't show it."

"You know I can't do that!" the thief objected. "That's inhuman!"

"Yes, we're horrible people," Robin deadpanned. "Now… where does this cellar lead, do you think?"

They found another secret door, and then another, but after that the last corridor just opened up into a back alley.

"I'll see if the boys can help…" Slade said and took out his phone.

"And girls," Robin added sternly.

"Oh god, did Sarah give you a speech again?" his husband chuckled and then focused on his call.

"Slade here, can you track our signal? Good, because I don't have a clue where we are-"

"Omega alley," Robin and Red answered as one.

"There's a nice little porn-shop around the corner," Red supplied.

"And a good café just across from that," Robin added.

Slade just gave them a glare and continued talking.

"Can you check the cameras and see if you can spot something being carried out of this alley after the time of Speedy's disappearance? Oh… Yes, I suspected as much. Thanks." He hung up and turned to the others. "All the cameras picking up this alley have been destroyed."

"You never thought of _replacing_ them?" Red pointed out dryly.

"We have people working on it, but they have been busy just replacing cameras that stop working of natural causes, so to speak, they haven't been able to get to all of the destroyed ones yet…" Slade explained. "And we didn't think it was this serious, I have to admit…"

"So where do we go from here? They could have taken him anywhere!" he thief complained. The other two didn't have a good answer.

* * *

He had at least two broken ribs, probably more fractured. One of his eyes was swollen shut and his jaw ached. Fortunately none of his teeth seemed loose, but give these people some time…

"So, what, your plan is just to keep beating me up?" he hissed as his tormentors seemed to take a breather.

"As I said, hero, we're sending your friends a message," the leaders leered.

"What message? 'We're total cowards'? I think_ that's_ pretty clear by now," Speedy growled. He had managed to move into a corner, mainly by rolling with the punches, and they hadn't stopped him, figuring that he was more helpless there. He had quickly gotten the small blade out and was now working on his bonds as swiftly and carefully as he could. First the rope going between his ankles and wrists were cut, then the one tying up his feet. His hands were trickier, but whoever had tied him up had used the same length of rope, so when the first cuts were made the coils around his wrists loosened up a bit.

"You… maybe we should just leave your _head_ as a message?" the leader growled and took out his knife again. Speedy, having no time to lose, got to his feet, his own small blade in hand.

They all attacked at once, and the archer already had trouble breathing. He fought for his life, but he was still a hero, not a killer. He opted for trying to knock his opponents out instead, and that was a mistake. Still, as a fist crashed into the side of his head and he fell to the floor, he knew that he wouldn't have been able to fight differently. It just wasn't in him. After that thought the rest was darkness.

* * *

They had been going back the way they had come, trying to pick up any more clues, when Slade suddenly lifted his head and listened.

"In here. Hide," he whispered and pulled the younger men into an empty storage room. "Someone's coming."

"Could be one of the residents…" Robin cautioned.

"No. He or she is about to come through that door," the man told them and nodded towards the next door on the secret rout. "And if they know about it, they are in on it."

"Good," Robin growled, sounding rather blood thirsty. "That's exactly what we need. Leverage."

A moment later a single man opened the door a little, seemed to be looking around and listening, and then came out in the hall.

"Let's get him," Robin hissed. "Titans GO!"

"What the hell was that?" Slade blinked and Red had a similar expression on his face.

"Oh… sorry… I've not been on a mission like this in a while and… well, let's just get him! He's getting away!"

Even with the warning the man didn't stand a chance, and when he saw who had caught him he looked like he wished he had died trying.

"Well hello," Robin grinned like a hungry shark.

"H-hi?" the man stuttered. He was thin, in his twenties and was already going bald, his dirty blond hair lanky and much too long like he was trying to make up for the lack of thickness in length. He also had a definite air of junkie about him, even though he seemed lucid enough at the moment.

"You are going to help us," Slade told him as a matter of fact. "Or you are going to die."

"Painfully," Robin added. "And very, very slowly."

"Guys, you obviously don't know how to do this, you can't _both_ be bad cops," Red let them know, and then kicked the man in the shins.

"What was that then?" Robin asked.

"Well, _I_ didn't want to be the good cop either!" the thief exclaimed.

"Please ignore the idiot," Robin told their prisoner. "We are looking for a friend of ours, a redhead." he could see the scrawny man's eyes flicker towards the thief and sighed. "_Another _redhead. There are two of them… yes, I know it's a pain, but we still want the other one back. It's a set, you know? Anyway, you don't happen to know where his is, do you?"

Robin could see the man deciding to be brave even before he croaked out a fairly firm 'no'.

"Ah, I see… well, you can't know everything just because you're one of them, can you?" the teen smiled, trying the 'good cop' thing out just for fun. "Well, then, do you happen to know where your leader is?"

"N-no!"

The next moment the nozzle of a gun, Slade's, was resting against the man's temple, and a sharp throwing knife, Robin's, was pressed against his throat.

"You're nervous. You've probably never done this before," the ex hero said calmly. "I'll give you a hint; we don't like the word 'no'. Want to try again?"

The man did.

Not long after they were standing outside the door of the supposed headquarters. They had tied their prisoner up in a secure location telling him that if he had lied they would meet again. Slade had then wisely asked the man if he wanted to change his story and he had told him that maybe there were ten people inside instead of five.

"So… how many, do you think?" Robin asked his husband.

"I'd say at least twenty," Slade, who just didn't trust people outside of his current family, said.

"That's what I thought," Robin, who was more like his husband that he wanted to admit, nodded.

"Are we waiting for someone to open the door?" Red asked impatiently. "Or is Slade going to pretend to be the pizza delivery boy or something?"

"No, I pretty much think we'll go in there and start killing people," Slade shrugged.

"Sounds fine to me, at least generally," Robin nodded, "But Speedy is in there somewhere… if we do that, someone might panic…"

"We don't want panic, we really don't!" the redhead panicked.

The door they were all watching suddenly opened, the man inside looking back over his shoulder.

"Just going out for a smoke!" he called to someone inside. He then turned his attention forwards again and froze.

"Hi! I'm Robin!" the youngest member of the group said brightly. "Say, I bet you want those cigarettes to have a chance to kill you, right? Because you are standing in front of a couple of other options right now, if you know what I mean…"

The man _did_ take the hint and tried to close the door, which led into a large more or less empty room, but Slade easily held it open with one hand while he grabbed the guy with his other.

Some of the other inhabitants had heard the ruckus, however, and came to investigate, only to find their associate with a gun to his head, held by a grim looking man, while a black haired youngster was beaming at them and a redhead in the background smirked.

"Hi, I'm Robin, this is Slade, I'm sure you've heard of us. I don't know if any of you like this guy, but if I don't get to talk to your leader very soon I hope you will at least like your wall decorated with his grey matter." The men seemed undecided about whether or not the smoker was a friend, so Robin sighed and was suddenly holding a number of throwing knives in his hand. "I could also nail you to the wall with these. If that's not appealing to you I suggest that you get him here, _now_."

"We have no idea where he is!" one burly but not too bright, man claimed.

"Liar, liar, ears go bye-bye," Robin said in a sing-song voice and then the man was on his knees, clutching the bleeding sides of his head.

"I think that's supposed to go 'liar, liar' pants on fire', Red told his friend.

"Oh? Well, that makes no sense, I don't have a flame-thrower," Robin shrugged.

"I love you," Slade purred from behind them.

"Stop flirting!" Red barked yet again.

"What's going on out here, didn't I tell you to-" the man who just came through the door also did his version of 'stunned', but he reacted in a somewhat smarter way and drew his gun.

"So you found us," he drawled. Robin could hear some nervousness in his voice but there was also excitement there. The man was either somewhat insane or a drama-queen, about to perform the scene of a lifetime. The teen's eyes narrowed. He didn't like these kinds of people, because they were completely unpredictable.

"You are the leader of the Adders?" Slade asked

"The Vipers!" the man growled.

"Oh, yes, my mistake," the mercenary smirked.

"Don't be mean, Slade," Robin scolded him. "The Adders is such a lame name, after all… now the Subtractors! They are people to count on…"

"Could you please not do this right now?" Red asked nervously.

"Oh, yes, sorry, Red," the former hero said. "You seem to have found something of ours, a redhead, and we'd like him back, please."

"You think I'd just give him back to you? You cut the ears of one of my men off!" the Viper's leader scoffed.

"Oh, that was me… nothing a bit of tape won't fix," Robin admitted lightly. "And, this time, could you try to get them_ level_? It looked a bit strange before…"

"Maybe I should only return the _ears_ of your friend…" the man smirked.

"Maybe we should quit talking and start killing?" Slade suggested instead.

"No, no," Robin interrupted, holding his hand up. "We have the leader of the Vipers in front of us, an organization that has cleverly avoided us for _months_, flying completely under our radar, and who has come up with rather ingenious ways of traveling the city while doing their dirty deeds. We are impressed, Slade, not homicidal."

"We are?" the man muttered quietly.

"We are… so of course we'll listen to any demands they'll make. So? What are they?"

The gang leader had listened to Robin with a growing expression of surprise, which had gradually been replaced by pride and the sort of gleeful cockiness the teen had been hoping for. Insane people were easier to handle if they were in a good mood. "Before any negotiations, however, we have to know that Speedy is alive, of course. Would you mind bringing him here?"

The ex hero hadn't expected the man to be so stupid as to do that, after all it would be enough proof just to arrange a phone call with the archer, but the 'big boss' clapped his hands and gestured for two of his men to bring the prisoner into the room.

They returned dragging a barely conscious hero, who was cut and bruised so badly that Robin had to look closely to be sure it was him.

"Speedy!" Red cried out, only getting a weak grunt in reply.

"This is what we dared to do to one of you! We don't believe that super-human crap, and we're not afraid of you! Soon Echo will cover for you no more! Our terms? What we want is for you to step down!" the man crowed. "We, the Vipers, run Echo City now!"

There was a weak sound of cheering around the room. Obviously some of the Viper members didn't think it would be quite that easy.

"Oh… ummm… well, this is awkward…" Robin said scratching his neck.

"What is?" their opponent asked, dumbstruck, looking quite deflated.

"Your demands… I kinda expected you to ask for free parking… or for the people in this room to leave here alive."

"Are you mocking me?" the man was almost frothing at the mouth. The gun in his hand was wavering from Speedy to Red and to the Wilsons, even including some of his own men, more or less by accident.

"It could be done, you know…" the teen shrugged his shoulders and looked almost regretful.

"Of course it can! We'll take over, and-"

"No, I mean about all of you leaving alive." There were about fifteen Vipers in the room now, the last couple of thugs having come in after the ones dragging Speedy there. Robin looked from face to face. He might talk the talk, but he was not as happy to kill people as he pretended to be. Slade knew that, of course, and so did the redheads, but the important thing was that everyone _else_ thought he was bloodthirsty. Still, if this went the way he expected it to, some, or most, of the men in this room would die, and about half by his hand. Although to be completely honest, in this case Robin thought they deserved it, especially since so many of them had blood on their knuckles. His eyes landed on one guy who didn't. He was younger than the others, and didn't seem to quite fit in.

"You, what's your name?" Robin asked the boy who couldn't have been more than fifteen. It made Robin, who was soon nineteen, feel old.

"What are you talking to him for?" the leader interrupted.

"I'm just getting to know your expert team," Robin deadpanned.

"Yeah, well, that's just Jerry, the messenger boy, he's nobody," the man snorted.

"Very well… Jerry… I have a feeling you haven't been beating up my friend, have you?" Robin asked.

"No, Sir! I… I mean…" the boy said, trembling slightly. He didn't seem to be able to make up his mind about who he should be more afraid of, the current leaders of Echo, or his own boss.

"Good boy. Say, do you have any family in here?" Robin asked next.

"N-no, Si-… no?" came the answer.

"The kid's just a street rat," his boss snorted.

"Oh, good. Jerry, I want you to leave, right now, and tomorrow morning you will report to our recruiting office in this area. It's on two hundred and fifty three street, do you know where that is?"

"Y-yes?" Jerry nodded.

"Good. Go," Robin ordered, nodding at the door.

"You can't work for dead men, Jerry," his boss called after the boy who had taken off immediately.

"Exactly," Robin smirked. "That's why I knew he would soon be looking for work again. Now… do we have anyone else who would like to leave?"

There were several, maybe most, who looked like they wanted to take him up on his offer, but they were also worried about their boss or being seen as cowards, the teen guessed, because no one stepped forward.

"Oh… well, your pal there needs to get to the hospital," Robin shrugged and nodded at the earless man. "I thought maybe some of you might want to take him?"

Five men immediately decided that they wanted to help their best friend get medical attention.

"Mutiny!" their leader screamed and shot one of them in the back. "Do you really think they can win over us? I have a gun!"

"I have a gun too," Slade pointed out dryly.

"Well, the boy only has knives, what could they do against a bulle-AAAARRRGH!"

What one of Robin's throwing-knives could do was hit the gun and then the point between the thumb and first finger and slice through it half way up the arm.

"Kill them! Kill them all!"

"What he said," Slade muttered, and slammed his prisoner's head into the wall. The man would wake up eventually though. Probably.

Robin didn't know how he expected Red X to act. The young man was even less of a killer than he was himself, but many of the knives flying through the air belonged to him, and they hit their targets too. As he had expected only a handful tried to fight back while the others tried to flee, creating a wonderful chaos in which to work. The teen worked according to the model of 'if it wanted to leave, let it', while Slade worked with the strategy of 'if it moves, kill it'. Still, they had given them a chance. The leader was the last one left alive, and Robin caught Red's arm as he was standing above him, ready to rectify that.

"No… not him. We don't need a martyr," he said and then leered down at the man. "We need an _example_."

Slade knocked the man out before wrapping up his wounds so he'd live a while longer. Robin heard him calling for assistance but was busy looking at Red and Speedy. The thief was carefully helping his boyfriend to stand up, half carrying him, it seemed. What stunned the former Titan was the love he saw. Not the front made up of raunchy jokes and suggestions, not lust or hormones, but true, deep love and caring, reflecting what he felt for Slade perfectly. Up until now the redheads had merely been an odd couple who just seemed to have hooked up… Robin knew they cared about each other, of course, but hadn't been sure it went much deeper than that. He had clearly been wrong.

"Well, look at that…" Slade mumbled beside him, and Robin glanced up, just to confirm that they were looking at the same thing.

"I am…" he nodded.

"I… I think he's going to be okay…" Red told them after checking Speedy's injuries.

"Good. The medical team is standing by," Slade told them.

"Good." Robin felt himself relaxing a bit, leaning back against his husband, who wound an arm around his middle. "Now I just want _one_ more thing…"

"What's that?" Slade asked, a bit confused, wondering what he had missed.

"You, in bed, in ten minutes or less," the teen smirked.

"Well, there's no need to read those files anymore…" the man smirked back.

"Did they flirt like that the whole time?" they heard Speedy croak out.

"Yeah… I have no idea how they manage to run this place," Red sighed.

Robin and Slade shared a look.

"Come on, let's go home," the man said. "Besides, if I remember correctly I owe you a spanking?"

"A spanking? No, that's just senility setting in!" Robin exclaimed.

"Whip," they all heard Slade mutter as he left the room. "Definitely a whip."

_The End._

* * *

A/N: hope you enjoyed!


	144. The Trial of Fledglings, part two

A/N: Happy B-day **cellowings** (February 29)

This is the second part of "**The Trial of Fledglings**"! Hope you enjoy!

Warnings: AU and a "glitch" of sorts, because this story includes Red X. This shouldn't be possible as Robin never "created" him in this universe, but, with the wise words from Jurassic Park: "life will find a way"… and so will, apparently, Red X… ;) So I will just boldly ask you to accept his appearance, and note that it's not a mistake on my part but a choice… haters gonna hate... ;)

* * *

**The Trial of Fledglings, part two: The Mission**

"So, how are we doing this?" Robin asked huskily as he kissed Slade's neck, just below the man's ear.

"I thought I'd fuck you on your back," Slade smirked.

"I meant the mission!" Robin clarified with a huff. "And I want to ride you."

"You'll be on your back and like it."

"Yes, Master," the teen sighed dejectedly, but over-the-top so, so Slade knew he was faking it. The small grin was also a clue.

"Good boy. About the mission, then…" Slade said and rolled them both over just as he had planned, "Brother Blood will send some young H.I.V.E members to the Titan's favorite mall, to cause mayhem. Spread your legs. They won't know that you are on their side, so to speak, so while you try to stop them, they will do their best to make sure that you can't."

"UUnnngh…" Robin groaned as Slade had, in a rather literal way, driven the point home. "And I… I can't kill them?"

"No, that would ruin the whole mission. I'd rather you would not even hurt them, at least as little as possible. See, I told you that you would like this position. Hopefully the Titans will arrive just in time to see you being heroic, but if not, don't stick around, just make sure to smile at the people and leave, and we'll try again. Building a reputation as a hero is very important."

"UUUhh-hu…."

"Are you listening to me?"

"Mmmh-hmm…?"

"Good. When you meet the Titans, you are to befriend them. You need to be invited to the T-Tower to even have a chance of stealing the plans, and you need to stay overnight… _how_ you do it is not important."

"E-even if I have to… sleep around?" Robin grinned.

"Even so."

"Really?" the teen blinked in surprise, having expected Slade to put his foot down.

"Really. Anything for the mission. At the end of the day you are still mine, after all," the man smirked and proved it by thrusting harder and faster. "But be careful. Heroes-"

"-don't have sex?"

"Well, I wouldn't say_ that_… but they are probably a lot more innocent than you are, so you should act like them."

"Well… I'm… pretty… innocent…?" Robin objected, because he wasn't a slut after all.

"At least pretty…" Slade leered.

"I can't help it if big bad mercenaries sweeps in and takes advantage of me! I'm a victim in this!" the teen claimed.

"Would you like me to stop?" the big bad mercenary offered.

"No! No, sorry! Please continue!" the poor victim begged.

"Very well. Once you encounter the Titans, it's very important that you-"

"Please Master, could we fuck now and plan later?"

"You started it."

"Well, what kind of Master follows his apprentice if I might ask?" Robin smirked.

"You're right. Plan now, and fuck later it is," the man smirked back.

"No, please! I'll be good! Really, really good! French-maid-outfit-good!"

"That was merely an exercise in disguise," Slade muttered.

"Yeah… right…" Robin snorted but then remembered himself. "I mean, yes, of course! And I think it's also very important that I can pass as a schoolgirl, don't you?"

"Yes, that could come in handy…" Slade admitted. "Very well, fucking first then.

"Nah, that's okay," Robin shrugged underneath him. "We can plan now. I just came."

* * *

The young assassin admitted that he had a bit of stage fright… he was glad he was still going to call himself Robin, if _only_ Robin, because then at least he wouldn't have to worry about remembering his own name. He only had to worry about not killing anyone.

The fight was fun, although the teen was far from used to doing this. He was a hunter, not a fighter. It was a huge difference stalking people, sneaking around and steadily getting closer to his target, than this kind of 'show-fighting'. It wasn't about even terms; Robin had gone after individuals and groups who were both stronger and much better armed than he was, but it was like… singing in the shower and then suddenly finding yourself with a microphone standing on a huge stage in front of thousands of people. Still naked.

He might have used a bit too much force at one point, because the Mammoth-guy would probably have a concussion, but the one he had trouble with was a pink-haired witch-girl. Robin didn't like to fight girls. They fought dirty.

Still, he won, and had just wrapped them up in a decorative fishing net which had been hanging outside a sea-food restaurant, when the Titans arrived.

The young assassin's initial reactions were to get out of there, or at least claim innocence, but he stomped down hard on those feelings and put on a friendly smile instead.

"Hi… do you happen to know how to get the police here quicker?" he grinned.

"Dude, you took down the H.I.V.E?" the greed guy, the shape shifter gaped.

"Um… if these are them, yeah… they were causing trouble… they aren't friends of yours, are they?" Robin asked.

"They most certainly are not!" the alien, Starfire, proclaimed.

"Glad to hear it. I'm Robin, I'm new in town."

"Hi, I'm Speedy," the other redhead of the group said with a smile. It was a bit tight, but it would do. He reached out and shook Robin's hand. "We are the Teen Titans."

"Wow! I've heard of you! I'm from Gotham, but you're quite famous there too," Robin flattered smoothly. Claiming to be from any place else was too dangerous, Slade had told him, because he was bound to get questions.

"Really?" Speedy seemed a bit friendlier now, and Beast Boy was jumping with excitement.

"Gotham? Have you seen Batman!"

"Well, I don't know him, but I see him more or less every night," Robin nodded. The group had connections with the JL, through Speedy's mentor, and claiming friendship with one of their front figures was also much too risky. "Are you Beast Boy?"

"Yeah, call me BB!"

"You have such a cool power! I mean you can turn into a T-rex!" Robin gushed, but now he was somewhat sincere… it _was _a cool power… oh, what he would give for that… "Can I see you do that sometimes, you think?"

"Sure dude!" the changeling grinned and looked up. "Can't do it in here, though…"

"Finally learned that, did you?" Robin's ultimate target snorted. "Hi. I'm Cyborg,"

The half metal half flesh man's grip was firm but friendly.

"Yeah, he's my second in command," Speedy told him and then gestured to the alien. "This is Starfire,"

"Hi!" Robin smiled as charmingly as he could.

"-and this is Raven."

"Hi!" Robin turned his smile on here with very little result. "Ummm… is she having PMS or something?" he stage-whispered to the rest of the group, who paled, blushed and tried to hold back their snickers respectively.

Raven's gaze turned icy cold and for a moment Robin thought he had just ruined the whole mission, but then a tiny smile curved those normally so straight lips.

"You're brave. Or stupid."

"A little of both, my lady," Robin bowed in an overly dramatic way. He grinned as he straightened up and then stretched. "Oww… I think I need to chill for a bit... missed my meditation this morning."

"You meditate?" Raven asked, and Robin nodded. His damn Master made him. There was no need to mention that the success rate was very low.

"Yes, it helps me focus," he nodded seriously. He then touched his stomach with an embarrassed expression. "Seems like the body wins over the mind right now however, I'm starving… I… um… I suppose you wouldn't want to get some lunch? Pizza perhaps?"

They did. The flat dish was, after all, the key to the Titan's love, which Robin was very well aware of…

* * *

"Are you crazy? Why would you wanna ruin your pizza with mustard?" Robin asked Starfire incredulously a while later.

"I am only trying all the exquisite tastes of Earth!" she explained.

"Yeah, but do you see any human putting mustard on pizza? You're doing it wrong, girl," Robin grinned jokingly.

"Yeah, it's totally weird!" Beast Boy, who was just so happy to be announced as 'cool' by the new hero to go along with anything, snickered.

"Oh, like you should talk! Tofu on pizza? That's worse!" Robin now snickered. As he saw a hurt, and slightly guarded, look in the green teen's eyes, though, he decided to soften the blow. "I mean, I completely understand the veggie-thing, since you can turn into animals and stuff, but tofu? No, man, that's just… Yuuuuck!"

"Hear, hear…" Cyborg muttered.

"So, Robin, tell us about yourself!" Speedy insisted. "Are you in Jump for a visit or what?"

"Well… like I said, I'm from Gotham…" Robin began, trying to remember Slade's suggestions about how he should generally stick to the truth but put a spin on it. He couldn't tell them details, however, because when this mission was over he didn't want his new 'friends' to really know anything about him. "My parents were murdered when I was eight…" he waited for, and got, the expected sounds of sympathy. "Anyway, the police didn't find the killer, but I had a hunch, found a clue and I got him arrested," Robin claimed. "I felt… well, my parents were still dead but… at least there was some kind of justice, you know? It was important to me so I got… a bit obsessed…" he grinned and shook his head. "But with no parents I ended up in foster care, and… I don't know… Some places were good I guess, some were horrible, but I never stayed long… different reasons… I ran away from the system after a while and never looked back. I've been trying to help people ever since, seeking out Masters to learn from, working all kinds of odd jobs to get by… and then, last month, an old guy got in touch with me… I saved him and his whole family from a mugging, but now he was dying of cancer and he wanted me to have something… since I refused anything back when it happened, of course," he added, getting understanding nods. "He left me some money and a small studio apartment he kept here for his business-travels… I'm not rich or anything, I need to find a job soon, but it's nice to see the world a bit, you know…" he trailed off for a moment, trying to look the part of a good orphan tramp. "So… I hope I can stick around here for a while at least… maybe help you guys out now and again?"

"Well, it's not that we don't appreciate the help," Speedy said, scratching the back of his neck, "and I'm 'only' human too… but… well… we need to be sure that you can hold your own… I mean, it wouldn't feel right to let someone out to fight in Jump otherwise… if something would happen…"

"No, I get it, don't worry! But maybe… well… I can train with you guys sometime?" Robin asked humbly.

"Sure," the archer shrugged. "How about tomorrow morning?"

"Really? Great, thanks!"

"Well, meet us in the park at eight, sounds good?"

It didn't sound good. Robin had hoped for the Tower, but he just grinned and nodded.

"Sounds super!"

"UUggh… Eight? That early?"

"Early bird catches the worm," Robin chuckled.

"Aw, that's funny, man! 'Cause you have a bird-name!" Cyborg guffawed.

"Yeah, is that kinda your thing? Bird jokes?" Beast Boy snickered.

Robins 'thing' was to impale someone's neck from across the street, but he just grinned and nodded again, before, shortly after, bidding the team goodbye.

* * *

"Oh, god, I'm going crazy!" Robin complained to Slade when he got back an hour later. He had gone in through the window of his own studio, only to continue across the hall to his Master's flat.

"That uniform is driving _me _crazy, take it off," Slade snorted.

"Gladly. I have no idea why heroes have capes, because they fucking get in the way," Robin muttered as he ripped his off.

"Language."

"Fuck language! I've been minding it the whole damn afternoon! I've been all 'oh, you're so coooool, please can I be your frieeeend, because I'm so niiiiiice!'"

"Sounds like you're doing your job then."

"I thought being an assassin was about being cool, not being a total nerdy pussy-wimp…" the teen growled as he continued to strip down to his underwear.

"It's about doing what you have to do. This is undercover-work, Robin, but I don't recall you having to be 'a total nerdy pussy-wimp'," Slade smirked.

"Then how else am I going to make them like me? I'm not a hero!" the teen complained.

"No, but they might sense if you are being insincere," his Master pointed out. "Did you tell them your background story?"

"Yeah?"

"Then they should expect you to be a bit rough around the edges… even though I still think of you as Orphan Annie," the man leered.

"Yes, but that's because you're insecure in your sexuality and wishes I was a girl," Robin snorted.

"You are just trying to get out of the dress-up-thing."

"Damn. But really? I could be more… me?"

"I think they will see it in your fighting-style anyway… but do it gradually, don't show them a completely different personality when you see them next."

"Okay… oh, that's tomorrow, by the way! Training in the park," Robin told him.

"Good. Progress," Slade nodded approvingly. "Now, are you going to keep those briefs on much longer?"

* * *

"Mmm…. that was nice…" Robin grinned lazily twenty minutes later.

"You're welcome. Go take care of your uniform before it wrinkles," his Master ordered.

"Housework? This soon after sex?" the teen complained.

"Life is so hard for you, isn't it?" Slade chuckled. "How about I go out and buy us a couple of steaks to celebrate our first step towards our goal?"

"Sounds great! I like you better when you're not cruel."

"Good. I don't have to tell you that you will have to do the cooking, do I?"

* * *

Robin left early the next morning while Slade was busy working on the Titan's security system and the special memory-stick the teen was going to use to steal Cyborg's blueprints. It had to be completely compatible to the Tower's systems or the security they had installed would find it instantly and sound the alarm. Robin trusted his Master to get it right, however. Slade had taught him a lot about computers, something Robin hadn't come that much in contact with before, and he had taken to it like a fish to water. A whole new world of technology and information had opened up to him, and it was immensely fascinating.

But today he couldn't stay in and play with his laptop; had had a mission to work on, after all. He arrived at the park before the rest and sat down to meditate. It might impress Raven, if nothing else.

Half an hour later the Titans arrived; some chipper, some dragging themselves across the lawn.

"Morning!" Robin grinned as he opened his eyes.

"Morning Robin, up for a little sparring?" Speedy asked.

"You bet… just come at me, bro," the young assassin grinned. This was what he had been hoping for, because in the worst case scenario they would be doing laps.

He met Speedy in hand-to-hand combat first, and was worried in the beginning, holding back.

"Hey, Rob, I'm not going to break. I'm not saying we should go full contact, but I need to know what you can do, alright?" the archer told him.

"Okay… you asked for it," Robin grinned and from then on it was a lot more fun to be an undercover agent.

"Damn, you're flexible!" Speedy panted after a while, as Robin had somehow made it from the ground to sailing over his head.

"You should see me in bed," the black haired teen grinned.

The hero froze for a second and Robin could hear his friends gasp and snicker. Then a little smirk appeared on the red-head's face.

"Is that so?"

Robin had been holding his breath, again afraid that he had ruined it all. Now he released it with a snort.

"Yeah, wouldn't you wanna know, ginger?"

Their sparring turned slightly more into a wrestling-match after that.

"Hey, guys! If you're finished tickling each other, maybe I can go a round with Robin?" Cyborg asked.

"Me next!" Beast Boy piped up.

"Boys…" Raven muttered and shook his head.

"Yes, they are very entertaining, are they not?" Starfire smiled.

"What do you say, Rob, ready to face the tin-man?" Speedy asked.

"Sure, but don't worry… I'll be thinking about you the whole time…" Robin smirked.

"You better…" was the reply.

* * *

Robin returned home after lunch, covered in goo, light burns, bruises and with a huge smile on his face.

"You look like you had fun…" Slade commented.

"Yeah, we did a whole lot of fighting exercises, it was great," the teen grinned.

"What on earth is this?" his Master asked and touched the sticky substance his apprentice was more or less covered in.

"From one of Speedy's arrows… it's not as bad as his regular ones, though; he only used practice arrows."

"Is he as good as we thought?"

"Better. I'm glad I don't actually have to fight them… although I'd kick his ass, of course," Robin shrugged.

"And why are you so confident you'll win?" Slade asked with an amused look on his face.

"Easy… he doesn't have you as a Master," Robin smiled.

"Flatterer… are you feeling guilty about something?" the man asked.

"Ummm… well, there _was_ a bit a flirting…"

"As long as I don't have to drag you from his bed when this is over, that's fine." Slade told him. "But I advice you not to get too close. You are far too inexperienced for that."

"Hey, you don't think I can get him off? Oh… you mean I'll _fall_ for him…" Robin realized and blushed.

"Yes. You're not _that_ awful in bed."

"A student is only as good as his teacher!"

"Touché."

"Anyway, do you know of any more crimes I can take on? Or do I just like… patrol?" Robin asked.

"There's another set up, down by the harbor."

"Oh? I've not been to that area yet," the teen said, sounding curious.

"It's quite a good place, actually, a lot of interesting opportunities for ambushes and lairs," Slade told him and opened a 3D map on one of the computer screens he had set up. "The attack is going to take place here around five PM. This time I'll make sure the Titans get the alarm in time, so they should join you in the middle of the fight… if they are late you can hold back for a bit…"

"And if they are on another mission?"

"Just finish yours… I'd rather they see you in action this time, but you can't just abandon the fight just because the audience doesn't turn up.

"Nah, I'm not a total _bird brain_," Robin said, putting weigh on the last two words.

"What was that?" Slade asked to know.

"Um… yeah… I kinda said something that made them think I had this bird-saying-jingo going on… what the hell am I going to do with that?"

"Well, they are quite a few bird idioms, I guess…" Slade said thoughtfully. "'As the bird flies', 'early bird', 'eat like a bird'…"

Oh, screw it, I'm just going to pretend it was a joke…" Robin muttered. "I just_ can't_ have a catch-phrase; I would have to kill myself…"

"I thought you_ did_ have one?"

"Really? What?"

"'Harder! Faster!'" Slade smirked.

"Oh, yeah, I say that a lot, don't I?" Robin chuckled. "Soo… mission this afternoon… but until then?" the teen purred, tracing a finger down his amused Master's chest.

"I suggest you clean up."

"Hm-mm… wanna scrub my back?"

"I might actually have to," Slade admitted, looking at the goo.

It took two hours, but finally Robin and his uniform were both clean enough to be presentable, so Slade sent him out on a recognition round of the city until it was time for the faked 'attack'. It was important to know your surroundings, and the teen had a feeling that he would be questioned when he came back. That was perhaps the reason why he was a bit _too_ focused on his surroundings to realize what was actually_ in_ them.

"You-"

Robin spun around at the unexpected call, and immediately had a sharp throwing weapon in each hand. The fact that he didn't recognize the one the voice belonged to made him tense even more and he was only holding on to the urge to let the blades fly by the skin of his teeth.

"Whew, what kind of hero are you?" the masked stranger said.

Robin didn't want to, but he immediately put the blades away and straightened up. Was this some kind of test, perhaps? Was it Speedy under that skull mask?

"Sorry. Bit jumpy… ummm… are you one of the Titans?"

"Pfft, as if. I'm Red X."

"Um… okay?"

"I'm a thief."

"Oh, alright, I thought you might be one of the good guys… well, then, I'd better arrest you."

"_Excuse_ me?"

"You just said you were a thief!" Robin exclaimed. He might not have all the information on being a hero, but arresting criminals seemed like a thing most of them would do.

"You can't just waltz into this city, flirt with my redhead and then try to arrest me!" the thief sounded deeply offended.

"I can't?" Robin, on the other hand, was still a bit baffled. "Ummm… and what redhead? Speedy? Starfire? Random person in the pizza queue?"

"All of the above."

"What? A bit greedy, aren't we?"

"What can I say? Jump is _my_ city and all the redheads in it are mine as well… but mainly Speedy."

"He doesn't strike me as a guy who likes thugs," Robin smirked.

"He doesn't like killers either," Red X shot back, making the apprentice freeze.

"W-what?"

"A hero wouldn't react like that; you moved like a killer, kid," the other stated, crossing his arms.

"Hey, I'm from Gotham. It's rougher back there," Robin snorted, pulling himself up. If the thief didn't have more to go on than that, he was probably in the clear.

"Well, why don't you go back?" the other almost hissed.

"Not as many cute redheads," Robin snapped back.

The thief seemed to startle and then burst out laughing.

"Hey, if you weren't hitting on my future sex-kitten, I think I'd like you," he chuckled.

"Speedy? Sex-kitten? Robin snickered, despite himself. "And don't worry, X, the flirting is just for fun… I'm kinda… taken."

"Really? Because you might just make my sex-kitten list…?" the other young man suggested.

"Despite my hair color?"

"I'll make an exception."

"Oh, wow… thanks. I'll think about it," Robin leered. Not that he had any idea what the guy looked like but firstly he _sounded_ hot, and secondly there was nothing wrong with his body.

"Do that. See you around, kid. No inappropriate behavior, now."

"Hey, that goes for you too!" Robin called out, but did so to empty air. The thief had just seemed to disappear in front of him. "How the hell did he do that?" Robin asked himself and thought he heard a quiet snicker from across the roof. He shrugged and continued on his way. This city was apparently as full of weirdness as Gotham.

He stayed away from the dock until he heard loud explosion-like noises from that area, and then he, like a hero foolishly would, rushed over. He came to a screeching halt on top of a building as he saw what was waiting for him below. And not _much_ below.

"Oh, fuck… send a Cyborg to catch a Cyborg?" he muttered, but after a closer look he realized that this was probably all robot. A huge one that looked like it was built in someone's garage from scrap metal. There were no shiny, clean lines here, just jagged bits of malicious power. "If Slade knew about this…" Robin muttered. He hadn't been trained to fight anything like this! Before Cyborg he had never even _met_ something that could be called a robot. And this was one _angry_ robot. It didn't seem to have a mission, per se; it was just randomly destroying the neighborhood. "And I'm supposed to stop this thing…? God, I'm glad I'm not permanently on the good side, because _damn_, they have the worse deal… Well… time to be a hero…"

He jumped into the air and landed on the robot's head, hoping to get a hit in before the thing knew he was there, but he had barely landed when he was flying through the air again, and not from his own will this time.

"You saw that, huh?" the teen groaned as he picked himself up from the ground. "Oh, what he hell? Lasers are unfair!" He managed to just jump behind a pile of rubble, but it seemed the metal monster had abandoned its mission to wreck Jump and now only wanted to wreck Robin.

The thing looked like a mix between a gorilla and a caricature cave man; it's head sitting low on bulky shoulders, and with its long arms it was more than able to drag its knuckles on the ground as it walked. But long arms meant a long reach, and Robin was fighting for his life when the Titans showed up.

"Is this a relative of yours?" Robin panted as he landed next to Cyborg.

"Nah, sorry, never seen him before," the hero grinned.

"Come on team, multiple attacks!" Speedy ordered, and Robin joined in almost seamlessly.

The young assassin finally got to see the T-rex up close, but the dinosaur wasn't very effective against the robot and Beast Boy whimpered and clutched his mouth as he returned to normal.

"Biting metal, BB?" he heard Raven tut.

"Watch out!" Robin cried and pulled the magic user out of the way from a steel fist, which punched into the ground at the place she had just been standing. Starfire swooped down and managed to push the thing back before it had time to strike again. The empath nodded her thanks and soared off to try to shackle the machines' feet with her magic.

At least with them all attacking Robin could focus on other thing than just to stay alive, and then he spotted something interesting.

"Speedy!" he called out and, as soon as the archer came close enough he pointed to their enemy's neck.

"I think one of BB's bites ripped something, looks like he's leaking oil!"

"One flaming arrow coming up," Speedy grinned.

"Wait, what if we can get him to leak even more before that?" Robin suggested.

"You're right, up for it?" the redhead asked.

"Always," Robin leered.

"Cy! We need liftoff!" Speedy ordered and their own hunk of metal offered them a palm each as a stirrup. Robin jumped, and, using the extra boost he got from the Titan, he soared through the air next to Speedy, both of them drawing weapons.

Robin buried one of his throwing knives in the robot's neck, severing a few more tubes, and Speedy did the same on the other side, using a sharp arrow.

They cleared off the thing as quickly as they could, and as they landed on the ground again, Speedy called a temporary retreat.

"Let's hope for a bonfire," Robin heard him mutter as he cocked an already burning arrow and let it fly.

It turned out the oil was _really_ flammable. The circuits inside the robot melted before it had time to do too much more damage, and as the fire-brigade rushed in things were soon in control.

"WOOO-HOOO!" Beast Boy whooped. "PARTY TIME!"

"That was a great shot, bro…" Robin grinned and slapped Speedy's shoulder, not being quite brave enough to slap anything else.

"Pft, that was nothing, I would have never thought of using a fire-arrow unless you had spotted the oil," the redheaded leader shrugged.

"Glad to help," Robin smiled. "Um… so, can we work out again you think?"

"Oh, you're not getting away from us now, birdy!" the arched chuckled.

"Please do join our party?" Starfire asked, and then all eyes were on Robin.

"Really? I can? Sweet!" the teen exclaimed.

"Sure, but what some of my team likes to forget is that we have work to do here first… like helping with the cleanup and talking to the police… so how about we have a movie and computer-game night tonight? Come by at seven?"

"I'll be there!" Robin promised. "Although… well… I never played much computer games…"

"Dibs on playing Robin!" Beast Boy shouted.

* * *

"How come you never taught me to fight alien ninja-monkeys?" Robin asked, plopping down on Slade's bed, waking the man up.

"Because there's no such thing?" Slade muttered, again feeling slightly uneasy about how quiet the teen could be when he wanted to. "At least I hope not."

"Nah, it's a computer game. Computer games RULE!"Robin exclaimed.

"It's three in the morning..:" Slade muttered.

"I've had some coffee… they had coffee… you never let me have coffee!"

"And this is why. Go to sleep, or at least go to your own apartment and be hyper," the man growled, an arm over his face. "I've been working with microscopic circuits for hours tonight, my eyes hurt."

"You mean eye?"

"No, it's phantom pain," the mercenary muttered. "They both hurt."

"You're whiny when you're tired," Robin grinned and then yelped as his neck was suddenly caught in an iron grip. Slade drew back the covers with his free hand and forced the teen's head down towards his crotch.

"Here. Suck on that, it will shut you up," the man half growled, half purred.

Robin, who despite the coffee, understood that he might have taken things a bit too far by calling his Master 'grumpy' had nothing against making it up to him. After all, it might perk the man up in more ways than one.

* * *

Robin woke up in Slade's bed the next morning which was nice. Slade started questioning him right away, which wasn't.

"Two blocks east from the city hall there's an atypical building for that area in terms of color. Its façade is made off…?" he began.

"…red brick…" Robin mumbled into his pillow.

"And how many fire escapes does that building have?"

"Four."

"How far is it to the closest building from there?"

"Ummm… an easy jump."

"That's your answer?"

"I didn't bring a tape-measure!"

"We have to work on your estimation-skills, then," his Master told him.

"Can't we talk about the fight instead?" Robin begged.

"I watched it from the security cameras. Good job on the team-work thing."

"Thank you, Master," the teen smiled and turned over on his back so he could actually see the man, who was sitting by his desk.

"And last night? It seemed it went well?"

"Yeah, it was great!" Robin sat up, excitement shining in his eyes. "And great news… I have a bit of an open invitation! So whenever you have the memory-stick ready, maybe I can arrange a sleepover or something…"

"I finished it last night," Slade said and placed a small flash-drive on the desktop.

"All right, then I guess I'll go for it?"

"If there's an opportunity. Don't take too many risks. Our client is patent when it comes to this, so if it takes a month, it takes a month."

"But the quicker the better, right?"

"Absolutely. Doing a difficult undercover task like this in only a few days will be really good for your reputation… and mine as well, of course," the man nodded and Robin felt his excitement grow.

"I'll try my best," he promised eagerly.

* * *

Later that day he stumbled onto Cyborg as the hero was getting his team some pizza.

"Hi Robin!" the Titan bellowed and waved to the teen, who grinned back and came over.

"Hi! Pizza again, huh? Lucky bastards, it's noodles for me," he joked.

"Why don't you skip the noodles and come back with me and hang out? There's plenty enough for everyone!" the other teen suggested.

"There's never plenty enough when BB's around, but hopefully you have some with meat?" Robin stated.

"'Course I do! It's not that I have anything against vegetarian food, really, but if the rest of us didn't eat meat, we'd be starving," the big guy guffawed and gestured to his car. "You get to ride shot gun in the T-car, Robin, I hope you get the amazingness of that, man."

"Oh, yeah, I'm all in awe," Robin snickered and jumped in. "This is some wheels…"

"Yeah, she's my baby," the hero proclaimed proudly.

"Umm… you don't mean that literally, are you?"

"Huh?"

"Well… it's a _car_, right... not a… umm… sentient… umm…"

"She's a car," Cyborg laughed. "Hey, I'm weird about her, but I'm not _that_ weird!"

"Just checking," Robin smirked. He liked the other teen, business aside. He could sense a darker side to his playful nature, however, like Cyborg knew all too well that it could all be over in an instant, and really tried to make the most of it, almost _anxiously_ grabbing as much fun out of life as he possibly could. Robin found himself hoping the teen would have a lot more time on his hands.

He was welcomed heartily at the Tower and grinned sheepishly.

"Seriously guys, just kick me out if it gets too much, I don't wanna cramp your style or anything," he told them.

"You are our new and dear friend, do not speak of yourself as a concern!" Starfire told him firmly.

"Thanks… you're really good friends, too; I'm so glad I came to Jump," Robin smiled. "But I won't be crashing too many of your parties, I need to get a job to keep my apartment. It might be mine, but it still costs money…"

"Well, unless _we_ cramp_ your_ style…" Speedy said and looked around at the others. Robin saw them all nod more or less enthusiastically. But a complete nod from Raven probably counted as enthusiastic, as she didn't just incline her head slightly. "Well, we wanted to ask if you wanted to move in for a bit… a try-out-Titan, so to speak…"

"R-really?" Robin didn't have to fake being astounded; he had never expected the heroes to be this trusting. They needed to live on the streets of Gotham for a week…

"Yeah, dude, at least while I can beat you at computer games!" Beast Boy snickered.

"And then I'm out on my ass, right?" Robin smirked. "But yeah! I mean… wow, that's great!" He decided to add a little safety-rope, however, because he knew he would be leaving soon and the client had specifically ordered that the Titans shouldn't know what had been stolen from them, and that mean that any suspicions about Robin should also be avoided if possible. "One thing, though… I got a call from a friend in Gotham the other day and it sounded like they are in trouble. He didn't want to say anything, but I might have to go back home, maybe even in a few days… but if I could stay here until then, it would be great… and I could put my place on the market, because if I come back to Jump again… maybe I can crash here? If it all works out and everything, I mean?"

"Sounds fine, but sorry you might be leaving…" Speedy said.

"Don't be sorry, because you won't have time for me anyway… I know someone who liiiikes youuuuuu!" Robin sang, making the redhead's face match his hair.

"What? Who?" Cyborg asked.

"Red X," Robin grinned.

"Pfft, that thief likes everyone... strangely enough…" the archer snorted, but he was a bit redder in the face now.

"Yeah, but he must have seen us sparring, because he was veeeery jealous, and he called you his sex-kitten," Robin chuckled, making the rest of the room, sans Starfire, burst into laughter.

"Please, this is a funny word?" she asked.

"It's funny for Speedy, trust me," Robin smirked.

"Just… shut up…" Speedy groaned.

"Sure, sex-kitten," Robin leered.

"Forget honorary Titan, I think I'd rather have you killed…" the archer growled.

"Well, I know someone you can call for an estimate…" Robin quipped and then got funny looks again. "What can I say, you run into all kinds of people in Gotham," he shrugged. "And your criminals are interesting too. Red X got all huffy when I wanted to arrest him…"

"Yeah, he tends to try to talk you out of it…" Speedy admitted.

"In the end you just stand there arguing with him about if it's the right thing to do or not," Cyborg filled in.

"He's a mean player, though," Beast Buy cut in, and now the weird looks were aimed at him. "Computer games! Geez!"

"You… play games with a criminal?" Robin asked, astonished.

"Ummm… well… we know it sounds crazy…"

"He's charming," Raven muttered.

"And it's not like we never arrest him or anything!" Beast Boy said, trying to patch the Titan's reputation up a bit.

"He is a charmer of the police as well," Starfire said solemnly. Robin's head ached a little. He really had problem with how this girl talked, even when she _did _make sense.

"And gets out of handcuffs quickly," Speedy added.

"Oh, and you would know this _how_?" Robin smirked.

"Not like _that_," the redhead hissed, even though the comment seemed to go over the other Titan's heads. Maybe there_ was_ some innocence present after all.

"Will you make us joyful and move in this very evening?" Starfire asked.

"Well, if it will make you _joyful_," Robin grinned. "It's not like I have much to pack or anything…"

And so it was decided. After 'the sharing of the pizza' as a certain someone put it, he took off home, declining a ride, claiming he wanted to stretch his legs after the heavy meal.

"I'm in!" he cried out as soon as he entered Slade's apartment a while later.

"Really? And even without sleeping with anyone?" the man smirked.

"Wouldn't you want to know?" the teen snorted. "Well… aren't you going to miss me?"

"Immensely, Now don't try anything on the first night. I have showed you where you need to go; Cyborg's room, and you need to insert the memory stick in the main consol while he is sleeping-"

"I know!" Robin groaned. "I could do it in my sleep, Slade!"

"Good. Now go pack."

"Already done!"

"I hope you didn't bring anything suspicious."

"Oh, you mean I _shouldn't_ bring my gun, an outline of our plans and my scrapbook of you?" Robin gasped somewhat sarcastically.

"Cute. Off you go then. Make me proud."

"Don't I always?" Robin asked wide-eyed and innocently before leaving through the door to his own place.

Slade just chuckled and shook his head as the door closed. He had wondered how he would adapt to having an apprentice. Well… an 'apprentice with benefits', as it were, as he had worked alone for such a long time.

He had found that the whole thing wasn't as exhausting as he had first feared. Robin was eager to learn and Slade had found that he himself was actually eager to _teach_. It was nice to show someone the tricks of the trade, something he wished that someone had taught _him_.

Robin would never have to make the same mistakes Slade had, and, being so young, he would, if he stayed alive, perhaps even outshine him one day. The mercenary didn't feel threatened by that, however, as he had his longevity and powers, whereas Robin was only human. Well… maybe part incubus, judging by his… appetite… Slade chuckled again, as it actually matched his. 'Match' was a good word here, because it suited their relationship. They both gave each other space when needed, and support at other times. Robin was a find, plain and simple, and Slade didn't regret his decision for a moment.

* * *

Late that night Robin lay twisting and turning in his bed in the guest bedroom. He had a hard time falling asleep, partly because of excitement and nerves, and partly because he missed Slade. He knew it was silly, as he might not have been allowed to sleep in the man's bed anyway, and because it was only for a few days at most, but…

Robin missed the warmth of a body next to him, the movement, the sounds that wasn't quite snoring, but not completely silent breaths either… those sounds had come to mean something to him he hadn't experienced since he was eight: security. Someone was looking out for him, he was safe, and he knew where his next meal would come from… that meant much more to the young killer than he had known up until now. He had told himself that he needed no one, and was happy to get by on scraps, because he was free. That was still partly true, perhaps, because even though he had tied himself to Slade, he was still fiercely independent, but the man understood that aspect of him. The man seemed to understand _every_ aspect of him, which was, frankly, a bit daunting.

He finally gave up and decided to take a trip to the kitchen. His hosts had told him to help himself, and it was a good opportunity to get a better grip of the Tower's sometimes confusing layout. He was standing by the vast windows overlooking the city with a warm cup of coco in his hands when he heard someone entering the room.

"Couldn't sleep?" Speedy asked.

"Nah," Robin shrugged, still looking out over Jump.

"Something's the matter? Homesick for Gotham?" the archer asked kindly as he came up to join him.

As he couldn't say that he was actually missing a certain mercenary and assassin which was also his Master and… well… other things, Robin nodded.

"It's strange, you know… you spend your whole time as you grow up wanting out, and when you get the chance… not all of it really seems so bad…"

"I know, I've seen a fair share of places myself," Speedy nodded. "I think I've made Jump my own, though, although sometimes… a bigger city… somewhere more exciting…"

"Sounds like you should come to Gotham," Robin grinned.

"Well…. something like it," Speedy chuckled. "Although having a team is great too…"

"Yeah! I mean, I've never been part of one, but…" Robin trailed off. Actually he was quite sure that he would end up snapping his teammates necks if he had one of his own… it would smother him eventually and just drive him crazy to be surrounded by people like that all the time.

"Well, you have one now, for whenever you need one," the archer said and placed a hand on the teen's shoulder. It then slipped down across his back and ended up at his hip. "Now, if you can't sleep…?" the hero grinned.

Robin grinned back but, after a short consideration, pulled away slightly.

"Sorry… that friend in trouble? We're like… involved. It's complicated. Besides, Red X would castrate me."

"It's okay, just feeling a bit horny," the redhead shrugged.

"Pfft, you really should go look Red X up, you'd be great together," Robin laughed.

"Just might do that one of these nights…" the other one leered.

"Send me pictures?"

"Maybe even video."

"You really are a very good guy," Robin sighed in an overly dreamy way, making them both chuckle.

* * *

Life with the Titans wasn't boring, he could say that much. If there weren't missions and adventures there was training or games. It was a bit loud, however, and Robin groaned as his head hit the pillow the next night.

He had tried to spend a lot of time with Cyborg, especially that evening, claiming he wanted to learn more about computers, which, in fact, was true. The older teen had showed him out of his room when it came time for him to power down, however, and Robin had found out that his door locked while he was being charged.

This was tricky, because in the teen's mind he would have been able to just walk right into the room any night. He spent some time while trying to fall asleep imagining possible solutions, and entered dreamland with a smile on his face and a plan in his mind.

* * *

The next evening he waited until right before he knew that Cyborg would bid them all goodnight. Robin went to get a glass of milk and made sure to pass the Titan's door as he was getting ready.

"Night, Cy!" He said brightly as he stuck his head around the door, and then he pretended to look at the teen's desk. "Oh, could I borrow those computer magazines?" he asked.

"Sure, man," the Titan said gesturing to the pile as he was getting up on his… well… 'bed' Robin guessed he could call it.

"Thanks, that's really-" the apprentice took two steps into the room and then stumbled, dropping his glass of milk which shattered on the floor. "Damn! I'm sorry, I'll go get some rags," he said in a hurry.

"Don't worry about it; I'll get in the morning. I'm beat," Cyborg dismissed him.

"No, that's milk, that will stink up the place," Robin told him. "And the glass… if I hurry?"

"Fine, I'll over-ride the automatic locks so it won't lock until you close the door when you're done," the Titan said and his fingers danced over the control panel, "But I better not wake up painted green!"

"That happened to you?"

"What can I say, you just can't trust your friends…" the other teen muttered and then smirked. "Night, Robin."

"Night, Cy," Robin smiled back. Maybe he should have felt a pang of guilt at the Titan's words but… naaah… he didn't do guilt a lot, and it was more important for him to make Slade proud.

As soon as the half man-half machine had powered down and immediately started snoring, Robin took the memory stick out of his pocket and pushed it into the right slot on the main charging consol. The stick would now download all vital information about the Titan, and it would only take about five minutes before it would beep softly, signaling that it was ready to be removed. Robin then went to get rags and a broom, so he could clean up.

"Hi dude, watcha doin'?"

Robin jumped and looked up from his cleaning.

"Hi, BB… Just spilled some milk," he said, trying to keep his voice calm. The memory stick was so small so he wasn't too worried about the changeling spotting it, but you never knew.

"Oh, neat, let's draw pictures on him!"

"No! No, BB, I promised… was it you who painted him green?"

"Who else?" the Titan grinned.

"Yeah…" Robin admitted. "Anyway, get out of here, I'm just going to finish cleaning this up and then leave."

"But I'm boooored!"

"How about we play some games then? After I'm done?" Robin asked. He desperately needed the teen out of the room, because he _would_ hear the beep, and probably investigate it.

"Well I'll help!"

Robin wanted to shout at him to get the hell out. The download would be finished any minute.

"No, just go start the game up, that takes a while… and then decide on the character you're gonna play… I'll be right there…"

"Okay! Be ready to get your ass kicked!" the little hero grinned and, finally, left. Only twenty seconds later the memory stick beeped.

* * *

Jump City was disappearing beneath them just as Gotham had only about a week ago. Robin watched and then turned to Slade.

"So, what's next?"

"There are a few missions to choose from, but for now we're stopping over in Metropolis. It's a good city to know your way around."

"Cool… Think we'll see Superman?"

"Probably."

"I want his autograph," Robin grinned.

"If you go up to him and ask, I'll autograph your ass. Low profile. It should mean something to you by now."

"Yeah, yeah…" Robin muttered.

"So, your first mission is completed… How does it feel?"

"Great!" the teen grinned.

"You don't feel guilty? You parted as friends with the Titans after all. They even gave you a communicator… and you are paying them back by selling Cyborg's secrets," Slade pushed. He needed to know that Robin had his moralities straight… or rather; crooked. "And that's not making you feel bad at all?"

"Nah, and you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because they are a damn good team," Robin smirked confidently, "and I know that whatever that old fart throws at them… they can handle."

_The End_

* * *

A/N: Well, this universe is open for more wishes, and if you have any ideas about their next mission, please share!


	145. Cat, Bat, Bird, Dog

A/N: This is a strange day! There's two b-day girls today, and a third who, unfortunately, was a bit late to get a story, but a happy b-day to **YaoiNaru **anyway! Duckling triplets!

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** I'm SO sorry, but I've been really bad at answering reviews lately… I'm still stuck in "Sims 3" and tend to want to play every spare moment, so… *cough* but that means you're off the reviewing-hook! Don't feel that you have to! I will still read and answer if you have any questions or something like that, though… but you might consider this a reviewing-vacation if you like… ;)

This story is for my lovely internet-wife **Virginia Riddle-Malfoy** (March 21) so happy b-day, darling!

It's a **freestanding story**, and **AU **so expect **OOC-ness**. It features Catwoman, (because my wife loves her and, obviously, hates me ; ) ) and I have to admit that I write her very freely. Hopefully I haven't made any completely unforgivable mistakes, even though I might have pissed her off with a weight-comment… ;) Tips on writing this woman are appreciated!

Any historical animal facts in this are completely made up.

And I love the title to this one. Screw the stories; I'm just going to write titles from now on. You can fill in the rest yourself… ;)

* * *

**Cat, Bat, Bird, Dog**

"So what do you want my help with this time, Ma'am?" Robin grinned at the feline woman in front of him. He had first met Selina Kyle at the age of ten, when she had spotted him trying to pick pockets on a busy street, without much success.

"The museum has put together a wonderful collection with belongings of famous pets. There is even a silver saddle, and a dog-bed belonging to a mutt of some old British queen…"

"And there's something cat-related as well?" Robin smirked.

"The collar of Cleopatra's favorite companion."

"I should have guessed it would be Egyptian…" Robin muttered and rolled his eyes.

"None of that, kitten, you're not wearing a mask you know," the woman tutted.

"Oops. Is _that _why so many are? Maybe I should get one…"

"I'll let you get away with it this time, as it's a two-people job, " Catwoman shrugged.

"Thanks Ma'am," Robin grinned, but drew a relieved breath. He had learned, during the last couple of years, that an annoyed cat was no fun to be around… and he had a few scars to help him remember it too. "So, when do we do this?"

"You will help, then?"

"Of course. Anything for you!" Robin smiled brightly, getting a small smile in return.

"You are almost too cute," the woman sighed. "If only you were older… and not gay…"

"Yes, irritating little flaws of mine," Robin sighed dramatically, making the woman laugh.

* * *

Selina could never quite explain why she had taken the little orphan under her wing that day. It had started with a few hints on how to relieve the population of Gotham of wallets and watches, and then it had turned into first one and then several actual lessons. The boy looked her up over and over, to learn more, and then she had needed a distraction for a job and… along those lines it went. They were both fiercely independent, however, and mostly met when they happened to meet, no schedules, no 'musts', no commitment. She couldn't help but feel rather proud over how the kid had turned out, however. Not only was he a strapping young man, but he was also a very accomplished thief, although he did quite a lot of it online since he had discovered computers. That was all right with Selina, though, because cats didn't like competition. Which is why she had to put him straight when the boy had had a crush on Batman a little over a year ago. Some lines you just didn't cross.

* * *

Robin really liked his mentor, although she could be pretty unpredictable. After all, she had taught him everything he knew; well… mostly, and he knew that being under her official protection had saved his life on the streets after his parents died and he ran away from the circus. Most of the thugs were wary of the cat burglar, and especially her whip and claws. They should be, Robin knew from experience. But at least the woman's reputation had kept him relatively safe, and only that would be enough for the teen to be faithful to her, even without the training, and it would never occur to him to say no when she asked for help. That didn't happen often, anyway, and Robin wouldn't turn down a little extra adventure in his life. Not that it was normally boring.

* * *

The cat and the bird met that very night on the roof of the Gotham museum. Robin was clad in his dark grey tights and blood red sleeveless tunic with a grey utility belt, modeled after Batman's. Originally he had wanted to wear something more like his old circus outfit, which he still kept, but his mentor had pointed out to him the flaws of wearing bright yellow when you were a creature of the night. Her own dark purple outfit melted perfectly with the shadows, after all.

"Robin reporting for duty!" the teen grinned as he landed next to the woman.

"Hello kitten, now, you haven't gained any weight lately, have you?" the woman asked.

"No, and not any height ether…" the teen muttered. His somewhat short stature and the fact that he wasn't as bulky with muscle as he thought he ought to be, his body seemingly favoring the wiry kind, was a sore spot with him.

"Good, because I need you to cross the glass roof and secure the climbing line," his mentor said, handing him a piece of rope with a steel hook attached to the end.

"Ah, so you have been gaining weight then?" Robin leered.

"That glass might not even support a little bird like you," the woman growled.

"Wait, what? You don't know if it's safe?"

"No, but I figured that, of the two of us, you are the one who likes flying," the woman smirked.

"Yeah, but you are the one who are supposed to do the _falling_-bit better," the teen muttered. "Fine, just tell me what to do…"

The glass made very bad sounds under him, sounds like weak ice, which is something you really don't want to hear when you're only half way across. He considered getting down, to distribute his weight, but moved on instead, because he would rather be found by the cops sliced into little pieces than lying spread eagle on a roof like Bambi…

He had to make it to the middle, where a column rose up from the museum floor to support the roof. From there he'd secure the rope, and Catwoman, having tied it securely at her end, could climb over safely, without crashing through the glass.

It all worked without a hitch, and Selina deftly cut a glass pane open so she would be able to climb down the column.

"Thanks kitten, you can leave now," she told him.

"Mind if I tag along? I might find a little something for myself," Robin said.

"Sure. Just keep on your toes," his mentor nodded.

"Whoa, this is kinda cool…" Robin said a few minutes later, holding a studded leather dog collar in his hands. "It says this belonged to a dog Julius Caesar owned! Wasn't he like the boyfriend of your cat-lady?"

"I have no idea what she saw in him… a _dog_-person…" the woman shuddered.

"Well, I think it's awesome… and big… I'm getting this for me," Robin grinned and fastened it around his neck.

"No touching the objects."

Robin stiffened and spun around, as that deep, gravelly voice obviously wasn't Selina's.

"Batman!"

"I think you should let him keep it, it suits him," another dark voice purred, and Robin's eyes snapped to some dark shadows where a large form just had materialized. He recognized the man; it was Deathstroke the Terminator, or Slade, as he was known to some he had let live.

"No," was all the Bat said, and reached for the collar as Deathstroke closed in on Selina, who was clutching her own, much smaller, one.

"This time you're not getting away, Robin. It's juvie for you now. Or are you old enough for jail?" the Dark Knight said, not in a condescending tone, but more of a disappointed one. "I gave you too many chances already."

"Oh, then what's another one?" Robin asked, dancing away from the man's reach, so he could prepare to defend himself. Or flee. A crash to his right told him that Selina had already began the defending. He also knew that the woman might very well just escape without him, even though he hoped she would at least try to help. Still… the loyalty of cats might be as great as dogs, but it was fickle. At best.

The up side was that Batman considered him a harmless kid, which he _was_, really. Robin didn't hurt people; he only made their banking accounts bleed, but that didn't mean he couldn't defend himself. Selina had taught him more than how to pick pockets. All this meant that the man would try to capture him, not hurt him, but that also meant strange gadgets Robin didn't know how to defend himself against.

Selina was having similar problems. It wasn't that she was offended to be hit in the face by a man, she was all for equal rights, after all, it was just that she wasn't… well…_ used _to it. Most of them, even the more insane ones, seemed to have it engraved in their minds by their mothers that you 'should never hit a woman'. Either that, or they were busy ogling her. This man, though, and she knew him by reputation, was all business. She hadn't had to fight like this in years.

A little while later Robin's back bumped into Selina's, and they were both panting slightly. The woman's cheek was swelling up and Robin's left arm was covered in some kind of sticky strings.

"Wanna switch?" Catwoman asked.

"Yes please," Robin gasped.

So they did.

A few minutes later Robin wondered if it had been such a good deal, because while he was fighting for his life, Selina was lounging against a wall, purring at the Bat in front of her. The teen couldn't hear what was being said, but his mentor really looked like she had gotten the cream. Or expected too soon.

Taking his eyes off Slade for that split second wasn't a good idea, however, because the next instant Robin found himself hanging in the air by the collar. The man had hooked two fingers under it and was lifting him up, making Robin clutch the man's arm so he wouldn't be strangled.

"Caught you," the mercenary smirked. Selina had gotten close enough to slice his mask off, leaving rapidly healing gashes on across the man's cheek as well.

"Yeah, well, it wouldn't be right to fight a man with amnesia…" Robin gasped.

"Excuse me?"

"You're Deathstroke. You're supposed to be on _our_ side," the teen pointed out.

"I'm on the side of whoever pays me," the man shrugged. "And it happens that the owner of the kitty-collar wants to be reassured that it wouldn't disappear while on loan to the museum."

"Umm… kitty collar? Not this one, then?" Robin asked innocently.

"No."

"Oh, good, because I wasn't stealing any kitty-collars, so you can let me go," Robin tried to grin. The man had lowered him a little bit, so his toes just touched the ground, but each breath was still a struggle.

"You are working with Catwoman, so I think that would be frowned upon," the man snorted.

"Nah, you think?" Robin asked innocently.

"I believe so."

"Well… then you know what you have to do next, don't you?"

"Pray tell." the man said dryly.

"Well, you have to spin me around, push me up against the wall, tell me to spread my legs and run your hands all over me."

"I think I'll leave the frisking to the police," the man chuckled.

"No! If you're going to arrest me, you'll have to give me a little something to think about, all those cold, lonely nights in jail…" Robin grinned.

"You're Robin, aren't you? When I asked Batman to list some of the most probable thieves in this city he mentioned you."

"Awww! That's so nice of him!"

"Pretty far down the list."

"Oh."

"But he said you're flirty."

"That's unfair! I only flirted with him once or twice!"

"Yes, that sounds unfair, then…" the man deadpanned.

"Well, it's not like I do that with everyone…" Robin sulked, still hanging from the man's strong grip. "Come on… what if I have a smoke pellet in my hand?"

"Sure you do."

"Yeah, well… I don't know what it is, actually… I swiped it from Batman's belt, it might be the exploding kind," Robin grinned and held the pellet up, only supporting himself with one arm now. He threw the thing onto the ground and, as he knew, it was only a smoke-pellet. It did distract Slade for a bit, though, and Robin swung his legs forwards, making his feet crash into the man's lower abdomen.

Slade obviously saw the downside of holding on to someone who could still kick him, especially as he couldn't see much at the moment, and he let Robin go. The teen, thinking he was free, prepared to make a run for it, but instead his feet was kicked out from under him and as the smoke cleared he was on his stomach, held down by Slade, straddling his ass.

"We really should do this in private," the teen muttered, feeling somewhat defeated.

"Are you alright?" Batman asked.

"No, I'm getting raped! Help!" Robin shouted.

"I was talking to Slade," the Dark Knight let him know. "And you're not getting raped."

"Yet," Slade leaned down to whisper in the teen's ear.

"He's threatening me!" Robin objected, trying to get the hero in the room to do something.

"That wasn't a threat… it was a promise," Slade mumbled this time, making Robin grind his ass up against the man, because promises like that should be encouraged.

"Focus on your job, Slade," the detective growled.

"I am."

"Not if that grin on your face is anything to go by. He's under eighteen."

"Says you!" Robin objected. "Besides, focus on your own job! Catwoman left like five seconds ago."

The two men discovered that the young thief was right and swore in unison, although Batman's curse was rather more muffled and clean. The hero followed the feline thief, taking the same path he deducted she must have chosen. Robin's problem, however, was still very much riding him.

"Hey, she got what you have been paid to protect, shouldn't you go after her?" the teen asked, sounding as irritated as he was. He was sure his plan would work, after all.

"Yes, well, she never left the room," the man told him and Robin yelped as his hair was grabbed rather roughly and his head was lifted from the floor. He froze as he felt something cold against his throat.

"Come out, kitty, or I'm going to slit your little bird's throat," the mercenary growled.

"You… you're not going to-" Robin gasped.

"The collar's owner wants it protected by any means… which is why he didn't leave it in the hands of the security system or even Batman…" the man explained, before he turned to look in the direction of a big statue. "Well? Should I make a mess or not?"

"Not." Catwoman appeared around it, her prize in hand. "Let him go and I'll give you the collar."

"How about the other way around?" Slade suggested sweetly.

"Fine."

The bejeweled trinket soared through the air and Slade caught it easily, rising and pulling Robin up with him at the same time.

"Now get out of here, pussycat, I want to play with your bird a bit more," he said, making a shooing gesture before tucking the collar away in a belt pocket.

"What makes you think I'd let you?" Robin snorted.

"You're hard."

"Ah. Yes… well… there's _that_…" the teen had to admit. "But don't you think we should date before we fuck?"

"How about the other way around?" the man asked again, now with a leer.

"Your argument is very persuasive…" Robin sighed, ignoring the fact that it wasn't really an argument at all. It would have been different if it had been his own heist at stake, but you win some and you lose some, and facing both Slade and Batman for one of Selina's silly cat-collectables? Nah…. not when he could have some fun instead, and the mercenary clearly sensed this as he pulled him closer.

Robin felt is heart thump harder in his chest as he tilted his head up and closed his eyes. He couldn't help but tease the mercenary as their lips met, nipping at his bottom one. He heard the man make a sound in his throat, some kind of deep, growling, rumble, which made the teen's knees almost give in. Forget Batman, he was a tame bore compared to this one. This one Robin wanted to keep.

"I… I happened to see that there's another exhibition in the next room… beds through the ages… wanna check it out?" he gasped.

"Always been very interested in the history of furniture," the man chuckled.

"Me too…" the teen grinned.

He hadn't been completely blown away, however, as his hands had been busy with naughty things, that is, finding the collar in the man's pocket and throwing it, behind Slade's back, to a grinning Selina who took off, just in time to almost run into a returning Batman, who had finally figured out that he had been tricked.

"Hold on to the boy, I'll go after her!" the Dark Knight ordered Slade, not really grasping the way the mercenary and the thief were standing.

"Yes, hold on hard…" Robin smirked, looking up at the man from under his lashes.

"I will. I'll just go and place this in the safe," the man said.

"But… but that's…" Robin stared at the slim, gleaming collar between the man's fingers.

"Yes."

"But…?"

"The owner had a fake made, for security reasons. That's the one you so deftly handed over to Catwoman just now."

"You… you knew?"

"Of course. I wouldn't have been so obvious about where I put it if I didn't_ plan_ it."

"Ummm… you mad?" Robin asked carefully, wondering if the night he was looking forwards to might turn sour.

"Are you going to try to steal it back?" Slade asked.

Robin thought it over.

"Nah… it was a good copy, she won't notice. And she only wants it for her collection, so there's no harm done."

"And you don't want it?"

"No… I only collect big, strong male lovers."

"Big collection?"

"Nah, I just started tonight. Wanna be my first?" Robin grinned.

"Go look for a bed, and I soon will be," the man smirked.

"I'm in here!" Robin called out as the man entered the furniture exhibition room. The teen had found a very cozy four-poster bed and drawn the thick curtains for absolute privacy.

"Went for the biggest one?" the man chuckled.

"I_ always_ go for the biggest ones… in everything," Robin shot back.

"You are much too confident for a virgin," Slade snorted and the teen grinned widely. He _was _confident… you couldn't spend time with a cat and not have something of that rubbing off on you. Cat-hood was all about confidence and thinking very highly of yourself. You lost a fight? Well, the other guy just got lucky. You fell off a roof? Well, you _meant_ to do that! You were about to have sex for the first time? Well, how hard could it be? No pun intended…

"Take your shoes off, this is a museum piece!" Robin pointed out as Slade was about to enter the bed.

"I need more than my shoes off."

"You don't say? And I always thought people did this with their feet," Robin deadpanned.

"Well… you can."

"You can? Really? Not like… nooo…?"

"Some people enjoy being caressed by feet or caressing their partners feet… sucking their toes and so on," the man chuckled.

"Uum… Slade… I know we just met and stuff, but I'm a pretty straightforward guy and I am willing to admit that I will probably let you do anything you want with me… but I won't suck your toes. No way."

"I won't require you to. Would you be open to sucking something else?"

"Sure. What?" Robin asked, and then met the man's rather telling look. "Oh… oh, right. _That_. Well… yeah?"

"That's a good sport," the man purred as he leaned over the smaller body on the bed.

"You'll do it for me, right?" Robin asked innocently, running his hands up the man's still clad chest.

His partner gave a frown, but then chuckled a bit and shrugged.

"Sure. You might actually qualify."

"Of course I do," Robin snorted, although he wasn't completely sure what the man meant. "And will you still respect me in the morning?"

"I hardly respect you now," the man snorted.

This was not a good thing to say to the proud thief, who instantly pulled away.

"Excuse me?"

"It was a joke. Come back here," Slade tried to amend the slip and made a grab for the teen, who avoided it nimbly as he got out of the bed on the other side.

"Nope. I'm offended. I'm a damn good thief, Slade, and I don't take crap from anyone. Besides, Catwoman should have stolen the real collar by now."

"You said she wouldn't be able to tell!"

"_I_ might not be able to tell, but _she _would know it in an instant," Robin smirked. "Bye!" he added as he quickly opened a window, setting off all the alarms of course, and jumped out of the building.

* * *

"They are not happy," Selina told him two days later. "Bats is all in a tiff about me actually _stealing_ something, like that's not what I _do_… it's like his feelings are hurt, the silly thing… and Deathstroke… Well, let's just say I'm laying low for a while, and so should you."

"He's still in town?" Robin asked, as he had been doing just that and not been out at all until tonight.

"Yes. Won't admit defeat, that man."

"Oh… so he's angry?"

"A bit annoyed, the rumors go… at least those who survive his questioning says so…"

"And no one's given you up?" Robin asked, sounding surprised. "I mean, it's not like you are easy to find, but someone should be able to point him in the right direction…?"

"They would if it was Batman or the Joker asking. Slade is from out-of-town, after all."

"Ah, I love the Gotham spirit…" the teen chuckled.

"Yes, well, it's only as strong as the wad of cash is thick," the woman shrugged, "but sometimes it helps. I wouldn't go looking for your boyfriend any time soon, though."

"He's not my boyfriend," Robin muttered grumpily.

"Ahhh… poor love-stricken little kitten…" Selina grinned. "Just let him cool down. Slade is actually a man I could give my blessing to when it comes to you."

"Really?" Robin perked up.

"Yes. If you manage to catch him, he's a keeper. And he's the kind of man who would keep _you_ as well… he's loyal when it counts."

"Sounds like a dog," Robin snorted and wrinkled his nose.

"Ah, but dog-qualities aren't so bad, not when it comes to _men_," Selina smirked. "It's _abhorrent_ in women, of course."

"Of course," Robin chuckled.

* * *

He couldn't stay away, though, because of two other traits Selina had imprinted on him: curiosity and stubbornness. Although he might have been born with those, it wasn't easy to tell, really. Finding out where the man stayed were easy, as he practically told everyone himself where to find him if they had any information. After that first step was taken care of, Robin decided that there had to be some kind of peace offering involved or heads might roll. One head. His. So he stole a very precious and famous jewel from a private vault in Gotham City's Bank, and, after knocking, left it on the man's windowsill with a note that simply said 'Forgive me?'.

Deciding that wasn't quite enough, he composed some very secret info on three of Gotham's major crime-families, information he thought the man would find useful in the future, and left it the same way, with the same message, a day later, just as it had gotten dark, like the day before.

Assassins and mercenaries probably liked blue-prints, Robin decided after that, so he simply stole all the prints to major establishments around the city, including a nearby military facility. It took him another day and left him a bit bruised, but what did that matter when Slade might like it?

The fourth time he returned, however, this time with the information on all the informants he had found while hacking into the city's police files, there was a note waiting for him. 'Come in' it said, and on closer inspection, the window was open. Robin would have liked it to say something about him being forgiven, but decided to brave it anyway, and soon found himself in the medium-sized hotel room, looking around. He could hear the shower running and grinned, but the moment his hand touched the bathroom door handle, the nozzle of a gun pushed against the back of his head.

"Fell for the old shower-trick did you?"

"What? It was new to_ me_!" Robin bit back, and then quickly added. "Catwoman doesn't know that I'm here and I won't tell you where she is!"

"I just wanted to thank you for the gifts," the man said innocently and the cold metal left his skin. Trying to gulp down some air, as he had more or less stopped breathing for a while, Robin turned around.

"Soo… forgive me?" the teen asked, holding out the folder he had brought while edging somewhat closer to the window, in case the man wouldn't.

Slade, however, tool the file but also cut him off with a single step, leaving him cornered with no access to either the window or the door, the edge of the bed pushing against the back of his knees. Robin gulped. The man didn't look completely homicidal, however, especially after glancing at the teen's gift, and smirking as he saw what it was. The smirk disappeared however, and the man's single eye could just as well have been made out of steel as he pinned Robin with a look.

"I'm very annoyed with you… but it was I who let myself get tricked into bed with you," he said, the last part not quite as severely.

"It wasn't a trick!" Robin objected. "I mean… I knew that Catwoman probably would return, but… well, if I had left, would you have spent the night outside the safe? She would have gotten it anyway… she's a bit… stubborn."

"Oh, really?" the man chuckled. "As are you, trying to woo me with all those gifts."

"As long as it's working, I'll give you anything!" Robin claimed. "As long as you admit that I'm a good thief."

"Judging by your peace-offerings, I'd say you are a_ very_ good one," the man admitted with a nod of approval, which, while being a short and simple gesture, made Robin's day. Or rather year. "But I would like one more thing."

"Aww… I can't steal it back from her! I thought about it, I really did, but-" the teen groaned.

"I was thinking of you letting me steal something of yours. After all, you have already promised it to me," Slade leered.

"Huh? Oh… Oh! Yes, well… yes," the teen nodded. "Umm… right here and now?"

"What do you think?"

"That I should take my boots off?"

"Exactly."

"Um, just one more thing?"

"What?"

"Could you turn the shower off? The sound is driving me crazy."

* * *

Slade had a look of surprise on his face when he came back and found that Robin was still there, and, even more so, naked to the waist. The teen snickered.

"You thought I'd run, didn't you?"

"Actually… yes."

"Why did you even give me the chance?" the thief wanted to know.

"Because I'm not a rapist."

"Ah…" that made Robin quiet for a moment, before his eyes began to glitter again. "Well, that's good, because I don't really see myself as a victim, either," he shrugged and walked up to the man, boldly undoing his belt.

"Seems not," Slade smirked.

"Because now you will respect me in the morning, right?" the teen grinned up at him.

Slade was not a stupid man by any means, and therefore answered quickly.

"Of course."

"Good boy."

"Excuse me?"

"Catwoman said you were a bit like a dog…" the teen shrugged. "No offence."

"Really? I would have thought that being called a dog by her would be even more offensive than that term usually is… and it's not a term of endearment to start with."

"Yeah, well…" Robin looked a bit perturbed. "It's just not a bad thing, okay? Oh… quite a bone I can feel there, doggie…" the teen snickered, running his hands over the man's front.

"This line of thought isn't really working for me," Slade half growled, half chuckled.

"Umm… so no doggy-style, then?" Robin asked innocently.

"Well, it's getting a bit better when you put it like that," the man admitted.

Robin, however, wasn't really paying attention, as he was eager for things to get started.

"We're getting all the way naked, right?" he asked.

"That's optional, but I don't mind," Slade chuckled.

"Then get that top off!" the teen ordered and started pulling at it. Slade had to do most of the work, though, or Robin would have had to stand on the bed to be able to help.

"Wooow…."

"That's the kind of reaction someone likes to hear when undressing," the man smirked.

"Mmm-hmmm…." Was all the teen said, busy staring at the very sculpted chest and abs. He reached out to touch the taut skin with his fingertips, letting them run through the sparse, coarse hair all the way down to the open fly, and then up again, this time circling a nipple until it hardened. Robin then stepped back and walked all the way around the man, touching and studying him like he was a rare piece of very desirable art.

Slade didn't say anything, but couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head.

"Shhh…. I'm just taking it all in…" Robin hushed him.

"There's another way to do that…" the man leered. "You haven't even seen the best part yet."

"Yes, I'm sure your knees are amazing," the teen said with a carefully blank face, but then ruined it by smirking and grabbing a hold of the hem of the man's trousers. "Let's take a look at them?" He pushed the fabric down, kneeling so he could take them all the way off, and then stood back up to appreciate what had been revealed. "Big and knobbly… I'm disappointed…. I thought your knees would be prettier…" he grinned, but the teen's eyes weren't_ really_ paying much attention to the man's legs, to be honest.

"My turn," Slade smirked, and, as Robin already was bare-chested, he could start exploring immediately. "Hmmm…. lean and nice…" he said, mimicking Robin's caresses, making the teen gasp. "Your skin… so smooth… and practically blemish free…" the man continued and traced a scar faint across the teen's collar-bone. "I think I need to see more…" Slade circled the thief as well and, once behind him, his hands came up around Robin's waist and searched downwards until they sneaked down inside the teen's tights and pushed them down and cupped what he found there.

Robin was close to coming right then. He was just so sensitive, and having someone else touch him at _all _was something he wasn't used to. But he liked it. A lot. He leaned back against the man and closed his eyes, intent on just enjoying the caresses, but instead the divine hands disappeared.

"Huh? What?" he mumbled.

"I'm not done with the inspection yet," Slade purred and, as the teen had, got down on his knees to get the tights off. He was still behind Robin, however, and as he stood up, Slade let his hands follow the movement until they reached the mounds of Robin's behind.

"Perfect… not bony at all," Slade commented.

"Are you saying I have a fat ass?" the teen retorted.

"I think you have spent too much time around women…" Slade chuckled and squeezed one cheek before he gently pushed a hand between Robin's legs, caressing him from that end instead, making the thief moan.

"Enough inspecting, I want to do something!" the teen said and made himself pull away enough so he could get on the bed, which he did by simply throwing himself down on it on his back and spreading his legs. "Come on!"

"I would, but I'm afraid I might be reading your signals wrong…" the man drawled.

"Less funny, more fucking," Robin decided.

"You are aware that the only lube I have is the hotel's lotion?" the man informed him and gestured to a small bottle on the nightstand.

"Lube?"

"You really _haven't _done this before, have you?"

"Did I make it seem like it? And _lube_, I get it…" Robin made a dismissive gesture. "Well? Where do we start? Should I suck you first? I think I will," he said and sat up again. As Slade had come to stand in front of the bed, it placed him at a rather good angle, especially as the man's body was already showing some interest in what was going on. Slade barely had time to react before most of his most intimate part was half way down the teen's throat.

"Ich is ood or yoo?" Robin asked a moment later.

"Very good. Just watch your teeth a little," Slade, who found that he had the ability to understand cock-in-mouth speech, answered.

Robin experimented with licking, sucking and even, despite the man's warning, carefully nibbling, trying to satisfy not _Slade_, per se, but more his _own_ curiosity. When he decided that that was done, he simply stopped.

"Are you going to do me now?"

Slade looked like someone who had just been denied the best things in life, but, with a sigh, agreed, and a moment later Robin was on his back with a wonderful feeling in his cock, and a slightly stinging one in his ass.

"Uuhh… two… two fingers are too much!" he complained. Slade didn't listen, however, and simply continued until Robin had stopped whining, and when _that_ happened, he added a third and it all started over again. "Are… are you sure you know what you're doing?" the teen growled just after the third finger had pushed in.

"Trust me," the man smirked.

"Really?"

"Really."

Robin glared at him for a moment but then let his head fall back down on the mattresses again and sight.

"Alright… I'll be an idiot, then… I trust y-OOOOH!"

"And that's why anal sex can be pleasurable," Slade concluded after, for the first time, rubbing the teen's prostate.

"Oh, god, that was like… I don't even know!" Robin gasped. "Is there something like sitting on spears of hot, tingling electrified ice?"

"I'm not sure I want to find out," Slade muttered.

"Do it again!"

The man did, and, after feeling the teen relax more, he told him the universal lie-to-virgins:

"It will feel even better with my cock in there."

And Robin, being a virgin, fell for it.

Truth be told, Slade turned out to be right in the end, but absolutely not in the beginning, which Robin let him know quite insistently… on the other hand, he just as loudly told the man when he was, in the teen's opinion, performing better a little while later.

Robin came much too quickly, of course, but Slade, being more experienced, just slowed down a bit until the teen was ready to go again, and it was a very satisfied, and probably fully forgiven, bird that left by the window two hours later.

* * *

"Uh-oh," Selina smirked as Robin dropped by her apartment. "I know that look. I've seen it in the mirror a few times, if nothing else… so, how was he? As if I need to ask."

The teen's silly grin turned even wider and he threw himself down on the woman's sofa with a deep sigh.

"I'm in _LOVE_!"

"Sure you are."

"I am! He's… he's so… oh… GOD, do you know what he did?"

"I don't want any details…" the woman warned him.

"Oh. Damn. I wanted to share," the teen mumbled. "Oh! But I have a question… Is this big?" Robin held out his hands, measuring a respectable distance between them.

"For a salmon, no, for what I think you are referring to; yes."

"I thought so, but I wasn't sure," the thief's grin now turned even more smug. "Do you think he's gonna call me?"

"Oh lord, I had to have the birds and the bee's talk with you, did I really deserve this as well?" the woman complained.

"But I'm in love and I want to talk about it!" Robin objected. "So? Will he call? Should I call him? Should I keep bringing him gifts? What do you think he'd like? What if I never see him again? Should I just go by his place tomorrow, like I was passing by? Do you think he has facebook? What if he doesn't want to see me again? I was probably bad in bed… oh, wait, hell no, I was great! He was so great too, did you know that if you hook your feet behind-"

"No details!"

"Oh. Right… So… he'll call, right? Should I text him? Just, you know…. 'thinking of you'? or something? Is that weird? Should I wait two days? Oh, I have to find something really great for him! What's a good 'thanks for the fuck'-present? Oh! Condoms! But we didn't use any… oh, god, that was stupid! What if- oh , but he has that healing-thing so I guess… should I ask? But that's awkward, right? Maybe as I give him the gift, like ' here, I want to give this to you, but you didn't give me anything, right?'… yeah… that's rather smooth, I might do that… but what to steal? Maybe-OUFF!" Robin had been hit in the stomach by a rather hard projectile. "Huh? What…?" he picked the thing up and stared at it. "But… why?"

"Just take it. It's the best gift for him, after all, and I really, really, want you to leave…" Selina growled.

"But… it's the collar! Is… is it the real one?"

"Yes. I'm keeping the fake one, though… besides, I now know who the owner is, I saw the papers in the safe, so I can steal it from him another time."

"Really?" Robin sat up and stared at his mentor.

"Just go."

"You are the BEST!" the teen exclaimed and flew into the woman's arms, hugging her.

"Yes, I know," she chuckled. "Go woo your mercenary… you should at least get shower-sex for that thing."

"Huh?" Robin gaped.

Not long thereafter he was back at the man's window. Slade, who still felt some lazy tendrils of afterglow, got pretty surprised.

"Back so soon?"

"Yes," Robin said darkly. "Things have come to my attention. Apparently there is something called shower-sex," he glared. "You've been holding out on me."

_The End_

* * *

A/N: yes, it ends there… Because I am aware that the plot is a bit like the "Black Robin" universe, even though this Robin is purely a thief and has had feline help (however that might work… my cats help with NOTHING… well… they make me happy, so there is THAT… hmm…) and I didn't want to deal with the next scenario, that is, will Slade leave? Will Robin come with him? As that would make it even more like the Black Robin-stories, I just decided to cut in there… so what happens next is up to you to decide in your own minds… ;)


	146. Demon's Inlaws

A/N: Happy B-day **GypsyDaydreamer** (March 21)!

This is the next part of the **Demon Bride** universe! No real warnings apply… perhaps cruelty to plants…

Thank you to **The Anti Sparkle Society** for the title… ;) Yes, I have societies providing titles now… ;)

It's not very long, I'm afraid, but I just wanted to focus on a few scenes and leave the rest for future chapters, if there are to be any… which is up to you, of course… I still hope it's a fun read!

**Demon's In-laws**

From the last chapter:

"_So… you're hitched to a demon?" Speedy asked. He and Robin had broken away from the group who were celebrating that all of the criminals in Jump suddenly were either packing a bag or being very, very polite. They were sitting on the roof, legs dangling easily over the edge._

"_Yup."_

"_And he's gonna knock you up?"_

"_For the last time; no. Not possible. Tell me you didn't miss biology too?"_

"_I didn't, but… well… just wanted to make sure."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because… well…"_

"_Falling for the black one, huh?"_

"_He won't let me not fall for him, damn it!" Speedy hissed. _

_Robin chuckled at the skirt-and-shirt-chaser-turned-prey._

"_Go ask him if he has magical lube fingers too," he suggested, and saw the archer's eyes getting really round behind his mask._

"_Magical WHAT?"_

"_And I don't know about Red, but Slade has this long, forked tongue…"_

"_Oh, god…"_

"_But I don't know if all demons have those. Maybe yours have a forked cock…" the teen hero smirked._

"_If you're trying to sell him to me… you're succeeding…" the red-head muttered and pressed his thighs together. _

"_Great, maybe then we can commute together…" Robin grinned. "Wait until you see the Demon-realm…. I've only seen a few rooms so far, but wow…"_

"_Sounds great, but… well, you're actually married, then?"_

"_Yes, seems so."_

"_And Slade wanted to get to know your family and Earth?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Well… so what about Batman?"_

_Robin turned cold, but he went completely frozen when a dark, raspy voice behind them asked,_

"_What about me?"_

Robin actually jumped so badly that he fell off the roof. Hadn't it been for Speedy's reflexes, Slade might have become a widower.

"Hmmm… I don't need any detective skills here…" Batman said darkly. "That reaction practically _screams_ that you've done something I won't like."

"How… how much did you hear?" Robin gasped, clutching his chest.

"Just the last part."

The younger heroes gave each other a 'thank god!' look.

"My love!" Slade burst through the rooftop door like it was paper and swept Robin up, burying his large head in the crook of the teen's neck and breathing deeply, almost sniffing. "I felt your distress, what happened?"

"Yes… what happened?" Batman's voice slithered down their spines like ice.

"Who are you? If you hurt him-!" the demon growled, growing a couple of inches or so in size.

"I think that is _my _line. Let my ward go."

"Your ward?"

"Slade," Robin cut in. "This is Br- Batman, the man who raised me after my parents died."

"Your father?" the demon looked stunned and shrunk to his more normal size again.

"Well, he's my guardian and my mentor-" Robin began awkwardly. The 'daddy-issue' had always been a bit of a weird topic between them.

"He raised you and taught you, in my world that makes him your father. I am very pleased to meet you," Slade smiled and reached his hand out in greeting.

Batman crossed his arms and glared.

"Who are you?"

"Forgive me. I'm Slade, Lord of the Demon Realm, but more so, I'm so lucky as to be your son's husband. I'm delighted to welcome you to the family."

Slade was surprised that the answer he got was a fist in his face, hard enough to crack his jaw. He staggered back as Robin threw himself between them.

"Batman! No!"

"You are obviously possessed. Why hasn't this been stopped? Where's Raven?" The Dark Knight barked the questions to Speedy, who had just been frozen, staring wide-eyed at the proceedings.

Raven, Speedy decided, should_ definitely _be there, so he whipped out his communicator.

"Titans! To the roof! Now!"

Less than a minute later they were all there, including Red X, who dove into the fight to protect his Lord. Robin was trying his best as well, but he was like an actual robin trying to keep two eagles from fighting, and was mainly pushed out of the way.

Batman didn't even pause when the second demon joined the fight. Blue or black, it didn't matter to him.

"What's Batman doing here?" Beast Boy gaped.

"Well, a gigantic demon appeared over Jump, shouting things about punishment… I _think_ that made the national news, at least…" Raven drawled.

"Is this a fight of joy?" Starfire asked, confused as she saw two people she considered friends fighting.

"_STOP IT_!" they heard Robin shout again as Batman had landed a vicious kick to Red X's middle, making the demon fold double.

"Shouldn't you do something? Isn't he like your boyfriend now?" Cyborg asked Speedy.

"Right," the archer shrugged. "Hey. Stop. Don't do that," he continued in a normal, rather dry, speaking tone.

Demons, however, had great hearing.

"My gem! I knew you loved m-Ooff!" another one of Batman's feet had found a target.

It was a very strange fight, because the Dark Knight shouldn't really be winning… it was just that the largest demon refused to fight _back,_ he merely blocked the punches as well as he could. Red X did his best, but he was confused by the way that Robin seemed to try to stop him_ and _the scary guy in the cape.

"Have we seen enough?" Cyborg asked after a while, when Robin came flying past, having been shoved out of the way once more.

"Yes," Raven nodded. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

The next moment Batman found himself helplessly floating in the air, wrapped in black energy.

"Finally! What the hell took you so long!" Robin barked.

"The entertainment value," Speedy smirked the moment before he was swept up by a very eager and loving demon.

"My gem! My precious, precious-"

"Put me down! Put me down right n-mmmnnm…?"

Robin grinned briefly at the scene, wondering if Speedy was indeed finding out about that possible forked tongue, because the kiss looked deep enough. He had more serious matters to think about, however, and rushed over to his own demon, who was actually down on one knee.

"Are you hurt?"

"I am healing as we speak. Your father is a champion fighter. Is this a tradition? What happens next?"

"It's not a tradition, he thinks… well, I have no idea _what_ he thinks… that you're evil, probably… I'm glad you didn't fight back."

"Of course not," Slade said and stood up, wincing just slightly. "He's family."

Batman heard this.

"I'm not your family!"

"Well… yeah, you _are_," Robin told him firmly as he left his husband's side and came to stand before his mentor instead.

"You are possessed! There's some dark magic involved, and-"

Robin sighed and turned to his teammate. "Raven, could you take this? He won't listen to me."

"And he shouldn't," the demon child nodded. "Had you _been_ possessed, you would act like you do… but, Batman, with all due respect, we checked for everything, both magical and other forms of mind-control, and there's nothing. They are married. In love."

"This is insane!" the JL-member snarled.

"_That_ I agree with," Robin smiled faintly. "It's _very_ insane and-"

"_LET ME GO_!"

Surprisingly the shout didn't come from Batman, but from Speedy.

"Dude, you guys have been kissing the whole time," Beast Boy snorted. "Don't start crying wolf _now_."

"I just want to be put down!" the human red-head pouted. The _demon_ redhead leered but did as his 'gem' wanted and the_ alien_ redhead decided that she would help to smooth things over.

"The lord Slade is truly a great man," she explained to Batman, who found that there was one person on this planet that his glare didn't work on at all. "He has sworn to help protect this city, and he loves consort Robin."

"Consort?" Batman's glare turned on Robin instead, who winced.

"It's… a term… But, really, don't attack Slade, okay? He's not a bad guy!"

"If needed I will prove myself to you," the demon told his father-in-law.

Batman looked like he didn't know what to believe, but after a moment's silent contemplation he nodded curtly.

"Fine. Release me."

Raven did so, but only after a nod from Robin, and things were awkward for a while.

"Friends! We were preparing the eating of the snacks in the kitchen, should we not commence with the celebration?" Starfire wanted to know, breaking the silence.

"My brownies!" Cyborg exclaimed and left running.

"There's a party?" Robin asked.

"Dude, there's _always _cause for a party!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Besides, we haven't had a single alarm all evening, not as much as a jaywalker!"

"Yeah, well, that's good news…" Robin chuckled and glanced at Batman. "Would you like to borrow Slade for a bit? I mean if you need a vacation?"

"It's only temporary," the Dark Knight snorted.

"Vacations usually_ are_," Robin pointed out dryly.

"I will be proud to help your father at any time he requires any assistance at all," Slade told them, as he came up and embraced his consort. Robin noticed that Batman's eye twisted so badly he could see it through the mask, but he didn't mind. His mentor would have to get used to it, after all. So instead of pulling away he hugged the demon back briefly, before taking his hand and leading him down the stairs.

"No! I don't want to hold hands with you!" they heard Speedy snarl behind them as Red X had obviously wanted to mimic the gesture.

Robin thought things were more or less sorted, but after a while Batman came up to them, looking determined.

"I need to speak to your demon," the man growled out.

"He has a name, but I'm sure Slade wouldn't mind talking to you… Slade?" he asked his husband.

"Of course not," the demon lord nodded.

"Stay where I can keep an eye on you," Robin warned, sending his own version of the bat-glare in the Dark Knight's direction. The two men in his life nodded and went off to the other side of the room, which was vast enough so the Titans wouldn't hear what was being said. Especially over the racket Speedy and Red X were making.

"But my Gem, you have to tell me how I can woo you! Nothing I do seem to be enough! What is your heart's desire?"

"For you to fuck off," the archer snorted, crossing his arms as he sat moping in the sofa.

"I'd love to! Come!" the demon said and reached out to him.

"Err… dude? 'Fuck off' means 'go away'?" Beast Boy translated.

"Oh… I was hoping…"

"Yeah, it was _really _clear what you were hoping, Romeo…" the archer muttered, his face a little red.

"My name is Red X, my gem… I mean so little to you that you refuse to remember even that?" the poor guy looked positively heartbroken, and Robin almost wanted to tell Speedy that he at least owed him a pity-fuck for that.

"I _know_ your name, it was an _expression_!" Speedy growled, making his demon perk up a little.

"I will get you a human wooing gift, I'll be right back!" Red X told him and created a portal in the air, through which he disappeared. The magical doorway closed after him.

"You're really hard on him," Robin chuckled, looking away from Slade and Batman. There seemed to be a very intense interrogation going on, but nothing about the discussion appeared to be particularly hostile at the moment.

"Yeah, well… I know me," Speedy shrugged.

"What do you mean? You know what you like?" Robin asked.

"No, I know what _I'm_ like… I'm as stubborn as he is when it comes to stuff like this and… well… if they fold easily…"

"Ah…" Robin smirked. "Playing hard to get?"

"_Someone _has to," the archer smirked back.

At that moment another portal opened and Red X stepped through, smiling widely and carrying a small bunch of flowers.

"For you, my gem! Flowers seem to be a common wooing gift, and so I brought you Ghost Orchids, one of the rarest plants on this world!"

"Rarest?" Speedy said, staring at the delicate and hauntingly beautiful, pun intended, flowers. "You idiot! They are rare and you _picked them_!"

The demon looked like he wanted to bang his head against the nearest wall.

"I… I'm sorry… I just thought… I wanted to give you something special and… I…" he drew a deep breath and squared his shoulders. "I will return the flowers and heal them!" he was gone again the next instant.

"Well… he's_ trying_…" Robin said.

"Yup. He really is," Speedy grinned.

"You're evil."

"It's just self protection," the archer shrugged. "I must make sure he really sees something in me… I mean, yes, I'm gorgeous and sexy, and clearly my sex-appeal spans dimensions, I'm not that surprised, really, but he might just be curious, after all."

"Wait…" Robin said slowly, studying his friend. "Aren't _you_ 'just curious'? Why would you want him to feel something deeper… unless….?"

"Shut up, he's just hot!" Speedy snapped, just before the Black-skinned demon appeared once more, this time with other flowers in his hands.

"These are for you! I have asked many people and no one seemed to mind me picking them!"

"But… oh, what the hell… Thank you," Speedy sighed and took the carefully arranged bunch of flowers. "Let's go and… find a vase for them or something."

The rest of the Titans stared after the archer and the demon as they left and then Starfire cleared her throat.

"Please, those flowers… they were dandelions, yes?"

Robin only had time to nod shortly before a sound he didn't want to hear interrupted. The sound of a fist hitting flesh and bone.

"Batman! What the hell!" Robin snarled spinning around to see the Dark Knight shake the pain from his hand while Slade was clutching his nose.

"He just said he hoped he would be able to give me grandchildren soon!" the bat growled.

"Oh," Robin said. "Then just… hit him again."

_The End_

A/N: More? There have been quite a few wishes for this to be M-preg, so if you agree and have a booked b-day coming up, use it and it will come true… ;) If you agree but you weren't in time to book a b-day, then you can always help by suggesting things like birth-scenarios, pregnancy-stuff, gender, names, how the baby (or babies?) might look… stuff like that… it will help feed my plot-bunnies, and they are always hungry the little buggers… ;)


	147. The Birds and the Baddies

A/N: Happy birthday **Irina1492** (April 4'th)!

This story got away with me a bit, because it didn't want to be what I originally intended it to be… but I think I reeled it in nicely in the end… ;)

It's a **freestanding** story, so no prior reading needed… ;)

**Warning**: at one point in this story you might start singing. At least humming… but probably singing… I'm just saying, so you can read it somewhere safe.

Also, this story mentions straight sex. Yes, I know, it's totally gross, right! ;) But it's just a hint and I think you will be fine. Maybe it's two hints. But Robin is not involved, so you can start breathing again…

Fluff-haters might need a bucket, because this is pretty sweet, at least in places… ;)

And I'm sorry for the title. This is what happens when I don't have help…. although I secretly like it very much… .;)

* * *

**The Birds and the Baddies**

Secrets. Robin loathed them when they were being kept by others, like the criminals he fought, and he feared them when he kept them himself. He feared the consequences of someone finding out, whether it would just be ridicule or… something worse.

Sometimes secrets weren't so bad as he had imagined… like that time when he decided he wanted to try to shave himself 'down there' and felt really embarrassed afterwards. He thought of what would happen if someone found out, but when Beast Boy accidently walked in on him in the gym-shower… _nothing_ had happened… because it turned out that he was not the only one who had ever experimented a bit.

_This_ secret, however, was a bit more serious. He wouldn't get _teased_ for_ this_. And they were_ all_ about to find out.

Afterwards Robin liked to play the game "if only". _If only _Slade had been in his civilian clothes, his team might not have recognized him, but, as it was, the only thing the man wasn't wearing was his mask. _If only_ Slade just hadn't gotten back from a mission abroad after being gone for two weeks, then,_ maybe_, Robin wouldn't have been quite so desperate to kiss him as soon as he saw him. _If only_ his team hadn't spotted him entering the alley and decided to be curious.

"Robin?"

"_Slade_!"

"What the-?"

The rest were just gasps of shock and disbelief, but it was the sound of his world shattering. No. Rather his _worlds merging_. Some things were never _meant _to merge… like a young idealistic hero and a much older, close to immortal, cynic mercenary, perhaps.

In a step Slade had put himself between Robin and the Titans. The move had been instinctive, not rational, as the one the group might_ try_ to hurt wasn't their leader. Hopefully. The hero put a hand on Slade's arm and shook his head, copying the man's move and placing himself in the middle again… he, after all, knew that some of his team-members could be a bit… rash.

"Slade… leave," he said softly.

"No," the stubborn bastard answered.

Robin sighed.

"This isn't going to be easy… and it's going to be _worse_ with you here… so go. Please?"

"Who says we're gonna let him?" Cyborg growled and fired up his sonic canon.

"_I_ am," Robin told him calmly, but extended his bo-staff, just in case.

"But Robin!" Starfire exclaimed. "He is Slade!"

"I know, Star, and I will explain. Back at the Tower. Let's go."

Slade made a move as if he wanted to follow, but Robin put two hands on his chest and pushed back firmly.

"I'll meet you here in a while, okay?" he whispered. "Things just need to… calm down."

"Fine. At seven. Don't be late or I'll come find you," the man growled.

Robin flashed him a quick smile, wishing he could exchange it for a kiss, and nodded.

* * *

Slade watched the Titans squeeze themselves into their car and drive away. He closed his hands, forming fists, as his palms tingled strangely, a sign that something was about to go wrong. He didn't have a 'spider-sense' by any means, but he _did_ trust his instincts, and they told him to run after the car, get Robin away from those people and take off with him… which would make the young man exceedingly furious with him, he knew, so he stayed put.

His instincts spoke very loudly of the fact that something of his had been taken away, though. Robin _was _his, not _theirs_, although he knew he had to play nice and share. Still, he was kind of glad that they had found out now, but worried at the same time.

Robin hadn't wanted this to happen, that much was clear. The man wondered if the teen felt ashamed or only was afraid of the conflict this situation would undoubtedly bring. He wondered if the hero would be able to stand up to the pressure or, perhaps, fall victim to it and denounce him. The man's fists tightened. If so, he would fight to get him back… he would fight for Robin's love.

* * *

Cyborg more or less dragged a protesting Robin into the sick-bay and began running scans on him.

"What are you doing?" the leader growled.

"I'm trying to find out what he did this time," was his answer. "Guys, let's scan you as well!"

The search didn't yield any results, of course, and Cyborg turned to Raven instead.

"Can you feel if he's been hypnotized or if there's something magical going on?" he asked, and the young woman nodded curtly.

Robin felt her mental touch like a cold shiver across his forehead, and then it was gone.

"Are you quite done?" he asked coldly and crossed his arms.

"No! There has to be an explanation!" Cyborg told him.

"There is. A very simple one," Robin let him know.

"Please tell us Robin, because we do not understand," Starfire begged.

"I love him."

The room grew silent.

"Dude… that's worse than nano-probes!" Beast Boy burst out in the end. "I mean… you're gay?"The room turned a bit quiet, and then Beast Boy spoke again. "I… I mean… not that there's anything _wrong _with that… but… _you_?"

Robin rolled his eyes. The 'not anything wrong'-comment usually meant that the speaker felt the opposite.

"Yes, Robin, surely you can not love that man?" Starfire sounded like her world had been turned upside down.

"Yeah, man, he's a criminal!" Cyborg agreed, trying for a different approach.

"He's been pardoned and is not currently wanted for any crimes-" Robin started.

"He kidnapped you! He tortured us to get you to obey, don't you remember that? And sure, we didn't involve the police, but he's done other things-"

"That was _years_ ago! We didn't know each other back then... We have put that behind us," Robin barked.

"He's still a villain! I mean, when Raven found out about Malchior she stopped liking him, right, Rae?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes, but Malchior betrayed me. Used me," Raven said shortly.

"Yeah, well, Slade's probably doing that to Robin!" the changeling decided.

"He's not! Look, I can't get you guys to understand; fine… but if you meet him-"

"No way! He's not putting his damn feet inside the Tower!" Cyborg growled.

"You are overreacting, he won't-" Robin tried to reason with them, but his second in command had already made his mind up.

"I'm calling Batman," he declared.

"WHAT?" Robin exclaimed, because his friend had just used the 'I'm telling your dad!'-argument, and as the boy wonder was seventeen, he thought it was outrageous, and almost, _almost _funny.

"Dude, we… I think we need to talk, right guys?" Beast Boy said, sounding as betrayed as Starfire.

"Yeah… Robin, I hate to do this man, but I think you better wait in a holding-cell."

"A what?"

"Yeah, sorry, but if something _is _up here, I don't want you to run off and warn Slade. I need your belt and communicator too," the older teen said and held out his hand.

Robin muttered and shook his head in disbelief as he undid his utility-belt and handed it over. He was then escorted to the cell by Starfire and locked in.

He couldn't believe his team, but, at the same time… yeah, maybe he could. Slade had made it look like Robin had switched sides before, so he understood the initial suspicion, he even, as he was thinking back on it, thought Cyborg had acted wisely, but when they hadn't find anything… why was it so hard to believe that he was in love with Slade? Okay, so it had taken months before he could admit it to _himself_, but still…

* * *

It took almost an hour for the door to open again. Robin had not even considered trying to escape from the cell, even though it would be nice just to spite his team, but there was a huge obstacle in the way: he had designed the holding cells himself. He doubted even Slade could escape from them… which might be fun to try some day…

Starfire was the one who fetched him, and she was looking somewhat accusingly at him while they walked to the common room.

"You are in love with him?"

"Yes," Robin sighed.

"But… were you not having those feelings for… me?"

Robin stopped and turned to face his friend, giving her a very serious look.

"Star, we talked about this over a year ago… we agreed to be just friends, right? Didn't I explain that I… well, couldn't like you like a boyfriend?"

"Yes, but… I had still imagined… that one day…"

"I'm sorry, Star… I know I didn't tell you I was gay, but I thought I was clear… I don't want to lose you as a friend, but you have to accept that you and me… it can't happen."

"But did it have to be… a man? Did it have to be Slade?" she asked.

"Umm… yes. It had to be a man. It didn't have to be _Slade_, but that just happened…" Robin smiled apologetically.

"I will try to understand."

"Thank you."

Robin had had his fill of conflicts for one day, but it was far from over yet. As they walked into the common-room, Batman's face was frowning at him from the screen.

"I can't believe you actually called him…" the teen groaned.

"Your team is concerned about you," his mentor rumbled.

"Yeah, well… I'm in love with Slade, so what?" Robin asked. "I'm not the first one to be involved with someone_ inappropriate_, am I?" he said, giving the Dark Knight a meaningful glare.

"Maybe not, but you are responsible for your team as well, if Slade is controlling you in some way-"

"He's not!"

"Even so. He's a mercenary, a bounty hunter. He might use your position for his own gain. It might even be as benign as to ask you with help on a case, thus diverting your attention… your job is to protect Jump City. Slade is not someone you should be involved with."

"Don't you think I haven't already thought of all this already? We've talked about it too. We're not mixing business and pleasure, Batman! I'm a professional!"

"You don't act like it. In fact, your actions have made your team uncertain if they can trust you."

That hit Robin hard. He had never felt so hurt.

"I… I would never endanger you guys for anything!" he told them.

"We don't think you will, it's just that… we don't think you're seeing things all too clearly right now…" Cyborg told him.

"Right now?" Robin asked.

"What we mean," Batman told him, "is that we are sure that this thing with Slade is just… a crush. He probably seems exciting, a bit dangerous, to you, but I'm sure that when you have gained a bit of perspective-"

"It's more than a fling," Robin told them sternly. "We have been seeing each other for six months now, and-"

"-you have been lying to your team for that long as well, then," Batman pushed.

"Not lied, I-… it's my private life, and-"

"It's not private when it can affect your team!" the Bat barked. "What if there had been an emergency when you were away? What if you were needed?"

"I never turned my communicator off, I've never stayed away more than a few hours, and we all have a right to personal time to go shopping and things like that!" Robin bit back.

"Again, shopping will probably not bring any danger to the team," the man said stubbornly.

"Fine!" Robin threw his arms out. "You've already decided that I'm guilty of treason or whatever. Well, Slade is in my life, so if he's not welcome, I'm not welcome. And I have plans to see him in an hour, so if you'll excuse me-"

"No," Batman said. "You are not going to see him. As I said, we think you need perspective, and we feel that the best way for you to gain that… is to come home. You are flying back to Gotham tonight."

"You _must_ be fucking _kidding_ me…." The teen pinched the bridge of his nose. "Isn't there any voice of reason here? Alfred! Are you back there somewhere?"

"Yes, Master Robin," the old man's voice said and he appeared next to Batman a moment later.

"Please talk some sense into them?" Robin begged.

"All I can say is that when I was eighteen I vividly remember planning to run away with the tailor's daughter, a girl of quite ill repute I should add. My father put his foot down, however, and I'm glad he did."

"But…"

"I'll bake your favorite cookies."

"Cookies don't help!"

"Cookies, dear boy,_ always_ helps," the old man smiled slightly. "And remember that true love never rusts… come enjoy our old Gotham for a while and I'm sure that reason will be seen by either party."

Robin frowned, however. He didn't want to go to Gotham. In fact he was sick and tired of both his team and his mentor right now, and all he wanted to do was escape to Slade… although he had a feeling that that would quite prove the other's point.

"You're not gonna try to run, right?" Cyborg asked. "This is really for your own good, you know…"

"People always use that expression when they want to screw with someone else but not feel guilty about it…" Robin muttered. "Fine! But I need to call Slade to-"

"No contact!" Batman shot him down.

"But he'll be waiting for me!"

"He's a big boy, I'm sure he can handle being stood up," the man said rather smugly, like he wished he could see the man's face when he realized that the teen wouldn't come.

"Yeah, he_ is_ a big boy, how did _you _know that?" Robin leered, feeling fed up with reasoning and now going for teasing instead.

"Master Robin!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Oh, please Al, I'm old enough to have some comparative notes…" Robin grinned.

"Not in my eyes, young man," the butler muttered, and Robin had a feeling there might not be that many cookies after all. Besides, he wouldn't go to Gotham. The no-calling thing had made up his mind, but he didn't want to end up in an actual _fight_ with his team. Well, there would be plenty of opportunity to slip away at the airport either here or in Gotham, he was sure.

"Alright, we have some things to discuss further, so BB, can you take Robin to do some packing?" Cyborg asked.

"Sure. Sorry, man," the changeling muttered to Robin, who shrugged.

"Team decision. Don't worry about it," he said lightly.

"You'll be back in no time," the younger teen grinned as they walked down the corridor to Robin's room.

"No."

"Huh?"

"No, I don't think so. I already told Star I want to stay friends, and that goes for the rest of you too, but… if I ever come back to Jump, it won't be as a member of the Teen Titans…"

"But _why_?"

"Because you will never accept Slade, at least not for a long, long time, and I don't want or need that strain… I'll keep in touch, though," Robin promised.

"Nah, you're gonna change your mind about that guy! You have to!" his team-member claimed. "Come on, who are more important? Us or some criminal?"

"You, no question about it," Robin sighed. "But between you and the man I love? That's a tougher decision."

Beast Boy made a grunting noise that could probably be translated as 'we'll see about that'.

Robin declined any help packing and the other teen merely watched while his leader stowed things carefully down into a duffel bag, including a photo album and some news-paper clippings.

Robin didn't know quite how to pack, but he put quite a lot civilian clothes in the bag as, wherever he would end up, he wouldn't be Robin for a while. He'd call Slade first chance he got and then… well, maybe they would go away together or something… the teen felt a nag of worry as he thought about their future, because however sure he was of his own feelings…. no, he _knew_ Slade cared about him. A lot. Probably loved. But although they were serious, they had never spent a full twenty four hours together, and the step to suddenly living together? Huge! Was either one willing to make it? And if they decided not to, where would that leave them? Robin had no illusions of Slade as a knight in shining armor, sweeping him away to a faraway white castle somewhere to live happily ever after… he might be in love, but that didn't make him _quite_ that naïve. He was sure they would at least meet up, though... spend a couple of days together just the two of them… he looked forwards to _that_.

"Are Alfred's cookies really that good?" Beast Boy suddenly asked.

"Huh? Why?"

"'Cause you're grinning…"

"Yeah… right… good cookies…" Robin chuckled.

* * *

Again he had to wait longer than he had expected, all the time watched by his team mate. Seven o'clock had come and gone, and the teen felt both guilty and angry at his team for not even letting him send a text. Sure, he had stood Slade up before, emergencies _did _tend to be unpredictable, after all, but he had usually been able to get some sort of message to him when that happened… what would he think now?

* * *

At least Batman's face wasn't there staring at him when he was escorted into the common room again, but Cyborg had drawn himself up and tried to imitate the look. Robin didn't' know whether to laugh or cry. Was what he had done really so bad? It certainly seemed like his team thought so.

"Batman and we have decided that you are to take the Titan's jet, and Raven has volunteered to escort you there and fly it home again. You are to land at a small, private airfield owned by some rich guy Batman knew."

"Great…" Robin muttered. Flying directly from the Tower to Bruce Wayne's hidden landing-strip wouldn't give him much chance for escape... which was exactly what the others had figured out, he guessed. Would he have to play nice in Gotham for months before he would be let out of sight? It seemed like it, and it made his skin crawl. He really should just run, right now, and if they tried to stop him… but no. He _couldn't _fight his own team... they hadn't turned evil after all… They just thought_ he_ had… He considered trying to reason with them once more, but he knew it would be useless. They had Batman's decisions to follow, and they would. For Robin's sake. The teen sighed.

"Ready?" Raven asked somberly, and Robin nodded. He did wonder what went on behind that blank face. Raven hadn't reacted much, but then again… she seldom did, not on the outside. Did she hate him? Was she disappointed? Felt betrayed? Scared? He might find out if he asked, but, right now, he was afraid of the answer.

They entered the jet, which could lift more or less vertically, a rather neat feature as the runway across the big "T" wasn't that long, and Robin slumped down in a chair while Raven went into the cockpit after closing, and probably locking, the door.

The others had already said their goodbyes inside, because standing next to a jet as it was taking off was not that pleasant. Robin still had Starfire's 'please feel well soon!' ringing in his ears. Yeah… he was sick, alright… he wondered what Slade would say about that… He wondered how long it would be before he would be able to tell him about it.

The plane took off, pressing the teen back in his seat, and then the cockpit door opened. Robin's head snapped up as they were still climbing and what he saw made his jaw drop.

"I feel like I should yell surprise," the man smirked.

"Slade!" Robin jumped up and fought the g-forces to be in the man's arms. "But... how… oh, god, Raven! Did you-"

"I'm fine," the woman's voice droned and when Robin looked over Slade's shoulder he saw her looking back at him from behind the controls, a small smirk on her face.

"But… but…" the teen began and then noticed a third party in the cockpit. "Ummm… who are you?"

"Aw, I'm so hurt, kid… thought you'd recognize an old friend…" the red-headed teen smirked.

"… Red X!"

"The very same. You can have my autograph later."

Robin looked from face to face and then gave up.

"Explain."

"When I scanned you I discovered what I also told the team later: you love Slade," Raven shrugged.

Robin blushed to the tip of his ears and glanced up at the man, because they hadn't quite gotten as far as lovey-dovey things yet… it's was more along the lines of 'I want you', usually followed by the reply 'In a bed or right here?' Slade, however, merely pulled him closer with a smug look on his face.

"Okay? I mean… that didn't seem to stop the others?"

"No, but I had a slightly different point of view…" the woman muttered and then, after a moment's hesitation, continued. "I've been seeing Red X for as long as you have been seeing Slade."

"_What_?" the former Titan leader gaped. "I… you… him… what?"

"See, I _said_ he would be up for a threesome," the thief grinned, making both Raven and Robin blush this time.

"And why would a straight man be interested in a Devil's three-way?" Slade asked innocently.

"Yeah, well, I figured that Robin would play the part of the other girl," the thief shrugged. "I mean… doesn't he?"

"Don't answer that," the boy wonder growled, but his partner didn't listen.

"To perfection," Slade smirked.

"What part of 'don't answer that' didn't you understand?" the teen hissed at the mercenary as Red X snickered loudly.

"_Anyway_…" the woman in the group continued, determined to get them back on track. "I had thought of ways to break mine and Red's relationship to the team… to introduce him… and when they all turned against you, even after it had been established that there was no foul play, because I have to admit I suspected that in the beginning as well, then… well, I realized that I would either have to keep my boyfriend a secret forever… or leave…"

"So my honey badger called me, I went to see Slade at your appointed time and place, and along those lines it is," Red X summed up.

"So we are… not going to Gotham?" Robin asked.

"Hell no," the redhead snorted.

"Good… wait… Honey badger?"

"No comment," Raven muttered.

"Cute but vicious," Red X explained.

"I see…" the teen wondered if he should think up a pet name for Slade, but decided against it for now. They were on a plane after all… and speaking of that… "So, where are we going?"

The other three shared a long look which ended with Red X shrugging.

"You don't know?" Robin asked, stunned.

"Well, we all were busy planning and packing and stuff…" the thief defended the group.

"Yes, but… oh, well… maybe we should figure something out?"

"We have time," Raven pointed out, "at least until we are due to land in Gotham, and that's four hours away."

"We should get rid of the jet, it's too easy to trace," Slade told them.

"_Duh_…" Robin chuckled.

"Let's go to Las Vegas!" Red suggested and Robin grinned, liking the idea.

"No," Raven and Slade answered as one.

"Although," the mercenary added, "It would make a good false trace, especially as they are going to find Raven's message."

"What message?" Robin asked.

"I recorded one, and it's timed to play when we were scheduled to land… it explains what I decided to do and why… and it clears you, by the way. I just didn't want them to think we had crashed or anything."

"Good thinking… but I would have loved to be in on this plan," Robin grinned.

"Exactly. If I had told you, you wouldn't have looked so sulky."

"I didn't sulk!"

"Please."

"Okay, fine…" Robin sulked, while the others chuckled.

"So… Vegas?" Raven asked.

"Yes. I'll make a few calls, get things ready," Slade said.

"My boyfriend the travel agent," Robin grinned, making the man snort.

* * *

Raven took the plane in the right direction and Robin moved to the back where Slade was making his calls, as it was quite crowded with three people in the cockpit and he felt like the third wheel.

The mercenary just ended a call and turned to face him.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"I'm glad you're here," Robin answered, somewhat cryptically, and just leaned against the man's chest, giving a deep sigh.

"Hurt? Angry?"

"Little of both… maybe mostly… surprised."

"If it hadn't been me they would have taken it better," the man comforted him.

"Yeah… but what the hell would I do with someone who wasn't you?" Robin grinned slightly and looked up at him.

"Doesn't bear thinking about," the man muttered, but his eye glittered with mirth, and then he kissed him.

"Hey, no sex on the plane!" Red called back to them, having spotted the move.

"Actually that only went for you and me," Raven replied.

"What?"

"Well, you wanted to be the co-pilot, and I'm the pilot, so it's just common sense. Passengers can do whatever they want."

"I resign!"

"I'm still the pilot."

"But the others could-"

"Nah, we're busy," Robin cut in with a smirk and then pulled Slade down for another kiss.

* * *

Raven smiled softly as she checked the instruments and then returned her gaze to the blue skies ahead. Screw the Trigon-thing; this was the bravest stunt she had ever pulled. She glanced at her boyfriend in the seat next to hers and felt something warm bubble up inside her. Yes, Red could be annoying and, on the surface, they were as much meant for each other as a kitten and a Pit-bull, but he had been… persistent. And, more importantly, he had showed her another side of the quipping thief; a very vulnerable side, full of grief and pain, but also intelligence and a huge capacity for love. This was what she wanted in her life now, and damn it, she deserved it! Being a hero was fine, she thought she would be one again, but she couldn't be one if she wasn't allowed to love whoever she wanted.

The Slade and Robin thing had been a bit of a shock and a wake-up call all at once, and she had acted from there, on instinct, more or less, but she wasn't sorry. She had seen, and felt, the emotions running between the two, like super strong magnets or two thunderstorms about to collide. There were no ifs or buts about this: Slade and Robin belonged together, and the differences in age and, possibly, morals...? Well, some things you just had to ignore.

* * *

One hour later they had landed outside Las Vegas and Red was visibly itching to go into the city.

"No casinos for you, we're just switching flights," Raven told him. She and Robin had changed into civilian clothes on the plane and the young woman had taken one look at Robin's sky-blue eyes and just said "Wow."

"The others will probably think we went here to get married," Robin grinned, and then turned red when he realized what he had said.

"Great idea, right, my nightshade?" the redhead exclaimed.

"No," she said.

"You won't marry me?"

"I won't marry you in Las Vegas. Maybe somewhere else. Later."

"So… where will we _be_ later, Slade? Got a cozy underground lair for us in mind?" Red asked.

"I meant later as in months or years, not hours," the woman clarified.

"Oh."

"Not a lair… but you realize that Batman might send the JL after us, don't you?" Slade asked. The three others turned deadly serious at once.

"You think he will?" Red gasped and then glanced at Robin, who nodded.

"Yeah, maybe. He can be a bit… stubborn."

"OH-MY-GOD! OH-MY-GOD! OH-MY-GOD! What the hell do we do?"

"Ummm… not panic in public?" Robin deadpanned.

"GOOD PLAN!"

"And keep our voices down?"

"ABSOLUTELY!"

Robin sighed and gave Raven a look.

"You actually like this one?"

"He… has his moments…" she said dryly.

"Well, he doesn't seem to be having any of them right now…" Robin drawled.

"Evil, evil Titan," the thief muttered.

"Would anyone want to find out my plan or do you prefer to just tag along?" Slade asked with quite a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"Yeah, you two, let the travel agent speak!" Red huffed. "Stop fooling around, what are you? Five?"

"What's the plan, Slade?" Robin sighed.

"I suggest we leave the U.S. altogether. Europe is to be preferred for now, I think."

"Oh, wow… that far, huh?" Robin mumbled. Somehow leaving the country made it more real; they were really on the run.

"It's better to disappear completely than to have to run again," the man argued. "But of course it's up to you."

"If you say Europe… we'll go to Europe," Robin shrugged after waiting from a small nod from Raven. "But, where exactly? Do you have any bases there?"

"Quite a few, but I'm thinking of one in particular… a castle in Germany."

"You're kidding me right?" Robin exclaimed. "You really have a castle?"

"Have you been wondering if I did?" the man asked wryly and arched an eyebrow.

"Umm… well… forget it," the teen muttered. "It's not white, is it?"

"In fact it is."

"I don't believe it…" Robin mumbled.

"Me either," Red snorted. "What would a mercenary do with a whole castle? And do you go over there once a week to mow the lawn?"

"Firstly it's not that big. It's medieval, but was badly damaged in the Second World War, so only one wing remains. It's hidden away in a rural area and I have a small staff looking after it."

"But… why a castle?" Robin asked. He felt like the man had just told him that he liked the accordion: like a new, and possibly scary, side of Slade had been revealed.

"Why not?" the man smirked.

"I bet it has a throne…" Red muttered.

"No, but that's a good idea," the man chuckled. "I do like to invest in different markets, though, and it's a good place to keep some antiques."

"Who are you, and what have you done to Slade?" Robin gaped.

"Wrong questions. What you should be asking yourself is what I will do to_ you_ in my early sixteenth-century four-poster bed."

"Oh… okay…" Robin agreed.

* * *

Slade had arranged for them to be smuggled onboard a freight-carrier plane flying to New York and then they would take another flight across the Atlantic from there. As they arrived in New York, however, three of them looked a little worn and voted to spend the night at a hotel.

They found a large motel close to the airport which looked okay.

"Should I book two rooms or three?" Slade asked and he was looking at Raven when he did. Robin couldn't help a twinge of excitement at the prospect of spending a whole night with the man… and the fact that Slade had assumed that they would.

"Two," Raven said with the smallest of smiles. Red made up for it with a huge grin of his own. "Although we are capable of booking our own room."

"I'm sure you are. I will be right back," the man said and disappeared into the reception-building.

"Is he always like this?" Raven asked her team mate.

"What? Bossy and taking charge? Yup. Pretty much."

"He's just annoyed that this wasn't his plan from the start," Red said wisely, "so he tries to make up for it now by being the travel agent."

"You are smarter than you look," Robin smirked.

"Hey!" the thief objected. "Well… maybe… but in that case I'm a genius…"

"Well, you did't expect me to fall for an idiot, did you?" Raven snorted.

"I was worried for a while…" Robin grinned. "Are you sure you're not being hypnotized?"

"And you wondered why we reacted like that with you and Slade…" the young woman muttered.

Slade interrupted any future discussions about who had the more unlikely boyfriend, by returning with their keys and four ready-packed meals.

"I suggest we stay in our rooms and get an early start tomorrow. I'll try to secure us a ride, but if that fails we should at least be at the airport."

"Yes sir!" Red saluted.

"I'm starting to warm up to this one," Slade told the thief's girlfriend.

"I know. Been there. But he's mine," Raven said firmly.

"I doubt I will ever warm up to him _that _much," Slade chuckled.

"Hell no, you better not. I want my ass undamaged, thank you," Red X snorted.

"Who says it will be?" Raven smirked, making her boyfriend pale a little.

* * *

Robin took a long shower, trying to wash all the grime away, both the physical and the physiological, and when he had just rinsed off he was joined by Slade, which meant a slightly longer shower still, as well as some intense kissing and groping.

As they made it out into the room, however, they heard that they were not the only couple who had had a similar idea, because their bedroom wall was shaking.

"Oh, god, no…" Robin whined.

"Just ignore it."

"Ignore it? How? She's like my sister! Oh, god, I didn't know she could make so much noise…" Robin groaned, curling up on the bed and pressing a pillow over the side of his head to keep the noise down.

"I bet we could outdo them," Slade smirked and climbed on the bed as well. They had both had towels around their waists, but Robin's had opened slightly and Slade's was falling off completely.

"You can't be thinking of-" the teen gaped.

"Of course I am."

"Pervert."

"Yes."

"Bad, dirty old man."

"Yes."

"Thinking you will get me to do whatever you want…"

"Yes."

"Probably all night too…"

"Yes."

Robin yelped as Slade's smirk turned into a feral leer and the man grabbed his legs and pulled them until he was flat on his back. As soon as the man's body covered his, however, the teen forgot about the thin wall and what was happening on the other side of it. Slade's skin was still hot and damp from the shower and Robin licked at a pearl of moisture on the man's jaw as his arms and legs wound themselves around the much bulkier body, the man's cock pressed against his own.

"Hard and fast…?" he gasped.

"No."

"No?"

"Hard and _slow_," Slade smirked. "We have more than an hour or so for once."

"Why am I suddenly worried that I'm not going to be able to walk tomorrow?" Robin groaned.

"Because, above all," Slade leered. "You are very perceptive."

"Yeah… but for now I'm just gonna act dumb and let you do what you want to me anyway," the teen promised solemnly.

"Did I mention generous?" Slade chuckled.

"Don't forget limber, sexy and eager."

"Never."

Robin chuckled and pulled the man down for another kiss. This reminded him of before they started having sex, when the stolen moments were about_ almost_ getting there, of flirting and kissing and touching and grinding… after sex had entered the picture there was suddenly a focus, a goal, which they both knew they had to hurry towards if they would have time to finish, so things, perhaps, got a little less playful. Robin didn't blame Slade for that, however, because he wanted it just as badly and although making out could be amazing, it was never quite enough anymore… but now they could have both, because now no beeping little contraption would force them apart, no guilt about abandoning his team would have Robin leaving right afterwards, and they would have a bed of their own too, eventually; no more motels like this, or derelict buildings, deserted rooftops or dark alleys. Robin moaned into the kiss and raised his hips eagerly. For the very first time, Slade would be just his.

* * *

The next morning, over breakfast, three quarters of the group did their best to avoid eye contact. Slade seemed to enjoy the situation, however, and announced that he had booked their next flight.

"There's a plane leaving for London in one hour, a private jet, and the owner has agreed to smuggle us out of the country… however, Robin, you might have to put your ethics aside…"

"If they are also smuggling drugs, forget it!" the teen said.

"No, they are not smuggling anything. As far I know even the visit to London is legit... but we will be travelling with Lex Luthor."

"Oh. Great."

"Showing our passports would more or less immediately tell the JL where we are," Slade shrugged. "I can arrange new ones for us in London, though, so it's a good opportunity. Besides, Luthor probably won't recognize you without your mask."

"He might, we've met," Robin muttered. "And he knows who I am…"

"Ah… I didn't know that," Slade muttered.

"Do you think he'll talk?"

"No. The reason he agreed is that he owes me a favor, and I'd say it's big enough for him to keep his mouth shut as well… At least until our trail has gone cold."

"What do you guys say?" Robin asked the other couple, who looked at each other and nodded.

"Hate to say it, but I trust the big guy," Red admitted.

"Slade seems to have good judgment," Raven agreed. "Let's go to London."

* * *

Red X wasn't too sure how he had ended up on the run out of the country for love, but he found it very romantic and didn't dwell on it. His Raven was worth it, after all, he had know it from the moment he first saw her somewhat sullen face, and had been helplessly in love since the first time he had made her smile… which had taken two weeks. But shame on the quitters, that was his motto.

The Slade-Robin thing wasn't nearly as big of a surprise to him as to the others, because he had seen a thing or two on his nightly rounds. He feigned ignorance, however, and would continue to claim that this was the first he had ever heard of it, because his belladonna would not be happy with him for keeping it secret… but he_ had _to, as a bro… and because he didn't want Slade to be out for his blood.

All in all, this was a great adventure for him, and he was intent on enjoying every moment of it to the fullest.

* * *

If Robin had hoped that Lex Luthor wouldn't look at him twice he was gravely disappointed.

"And what is the ward of a millionaire doing with a mercenary?" the bald man asked almost as soon as they entered the plane.

"Seducing him," Robin answered quickly.

"Successfully," Slade added, and that was pretty much the end of that conversation.

"Hey, Lex-guy," Red said after looking around. "You're rich, right?"

"Yes?" the man answered after giving Slade a look that said that, once this was over, the mercenary would owe _him_ a favor.

"Really? I mean… no peanuts?"

"Settle down, Red," Slade told the teen sternly, while Robin was trying to pretend that he wasn't chuckling but having a weird coughing attack.

"Let's go sit in the back," Raven said dryly and tugged her boyfriend out of harm's way.

"Hey, foxglove, I just realized something…"

"What?"

"None of us are flying the plane… if you know what I mean…"

"It's a small plane, Red."

"It's a long journey!"

"Not _that _long."

The last thing they hear the thief say, before the sounds of the engines roaring to life drowned him out, was;

"Hey… you think me asking for peanuts was insensitive…? You know… with him being bald?"

Robin had to cough some more right then.

The flight _was_ long. Lex spent it mostly working, clearly not comfortable enough to take a nap around his guests… and he shouldn't be, because Robin would, god help him, have drawn something rude on his scalp with a black marker. Or maybe drawn a little toupee.

"If you snicker like that while looking at someone that person will begin to think they can't trust you," Slade hinted at that moment.

"Um… oh, well… just random thoughts…" Robin claimed innocently.

"Sure. Tell me about them later," Slade smirked.

"Will do," Robin promised with a grin and stood up. They were across the aisle from Lex, and this part of the plane was made up to look like a combination between a sitting room and an office, with only a few groups of large comfy chairs spread out instead of row after row of seats. There were benefits to private jets after all. Robin turned to the criminal businessman politely. "Excuse me, but where's the restroom?"

"In the back," the man gestured, and Robin walked down until he came to a partition, probably leading to the more private part of the plane. He pushed the sliding door open a bit and then quickly closed it again, and headed back to his seat.

"I think I can hold it."

"They were having sex, weren't they?" Slade asked dryly.

"Yup."

"I will send you the cleaning bill," Lex Luthor growled. "And, trust me, it will be extensive."

* * *

They saw as little of London as they had seen of Las Vegas, as only Slade ventured out to secure passports for them. The next leg of the journey was a quick hop over to Munich, and there Slade rented a car to take them the rest of the way.

"Wow… this looks very 'Sound of Music'," Red mumbled as he took in the landscape as they were leaving the more populated areas behind.

"Well, it is the same mountains, so to speak. Austria is across the border," Slade told him.

"But, for the love of god, please don't sing!" Robin begged.

"Well, we all already know a few of _your '_favorite things', from the other night," Red smirked, as enough time apparently had passed for him not to find the whole thing embarrassing anymore. Not so for Robin.

"Shut up," he muttered.

Red, however, started to hum.

"And harder and faster and leg over shoulder. And taking it deeply from someone who's older. And kissing and licking and creaking bed springs… these are a few of his favorite things!"

"I'm going to kill you!" Robin hissed.

"He's going to kill us all, I need both hands to steer on this road," Slade chuckled.

Raven snickered quietly, which was almost hysterically to come from her, and Robin crossed his arms, pouting.

"I hate you all."

But Red was, unfortunately, on a roll…

"Doggy-style, cowboy, or old miss-io-nary, Slade likes them all, and Rob should be wary. Soon he'll get spanked all tied up with sting, 'cause those are a few of Slade's favorite things!"

"It's not!" Robin huffed. "It's not, is it?" he asked his lover.

"Of course not," Slade snorted.

"Good."

"String is too flimsy."

The teen hero had had quite enough by then and asked the ultimate travelling question;

"Are we _there_ yet?"

It turned out that they didn't have that far to go left, and soon something white was peeking through the trees, making the younger people in the car 'oh' and 'ah'. The castle might be small by, what the group imagined to be, normal standards, but it was still as huge as Wayne Manor, and the thick stone walls and deeply set windows made it look even more imposing. It was built for defense and to look daunting, not to be pretty and inviting, after all.

"It suits you," Robin grinned as he got out of the car.

"Thank you. I thought so too," Slade chuckled.

They were met by two staff members and Slade spoke to them shortly. Robin tried to follow the conversation. Bruce had taught him German, and he had had classes as well, but it was a long time ago and what the hell was that dialect? He caught most of it, though; them saying that everything was ready and that Slade's room and a guestroom had been prepared. Slade thanked them and gave them a few weeks of paid leave, as they had had to work so hard with almost no warning. Robin also suspected the man wanted some privacy and agreed wholeheartedly.

"So are they speaking Dutch or what?" Red X ambled up to him and asked.

"Dutch? We're in Germany!" Robin answered, looking stumped.

"Nah, but I saw the sign at the airport saying Dutchland," Red claimed.

"_Deutschland_," the black-haired teen said.

"Yeah? So are they Dutch or not?"

"Deutschland is the German name for this country," Robin explained, feeling a headache coming on.

"What? Why don't they call it Germany like the rest of us?" the thief asked.

"Red… do me a favor and don't talk too much around the staff, okay? The U.S. already has a certain reputation in Europe, and you just kinda proved it true…" Robin sighed.

"Okay… but where does the Dutch live then?"

"In Holland."

"Oh, come_ on_! Can't you just answer a simple question?" Red complained.

"It's true. But the more accurate name for Holland is the Netherlands."

"Where Peter Pan lives?"

Robin gave up then and there.

* * *

The following days were mostly blissful, however. Slade having sent the staff away meant some housework for the group, though, especially as most of the heat in the building came from the fireplaces, which meant chopping a lot of wood. They all shared equally in all chores, of course, even though the male teens complained that Raven could chop wood while lounging on a sun bed, tanning herself.

There was a small, deep, cold lake below the castle, which was perfect for swimming and even skinny-dipping, although that was done in pairs, privately.

Even though there was no central heating, the place had electricity, and a extremely good internet connection that Slade claimed he had the German military to thank for… or he _would_ thank them if they had known about it.

The man spent some of the days in his office, working, keeping in contact with his sources and hiding his traces at the same time. After about a week he had news for the former Titans during breakfast.

"I've secured an untraceable connection. I figured you wanted to call home soon to let them know you are alright."

Both Robin and Raven was suddenly overcome by guilt. They had had too much fun enjoying their new freedom to spare their old lives much thought. They decided to make the call together.

There was a lot of yelling involved from the Titan's side, but they let them, as the others must have been worried, despite Raven's message. After the three had calmed down a bit Robin and Raven apologized but explained that this was something they had to do. It would be a lie to say that they ended the call as friends, but it felt... better. It made Robin sure he had made the right choice.

The next call he made alone, and it was, of course, to Batman.

"Regretting running away?" the Dark Knight asked.

"Nope," Robin shrugged. "Just wanted you to know that we are okay."

"In Europe," the man stated.

Robin tried to keep a perfectly blank face and he was obviously doing quite a good job, because in the end Batman scowled irritably.

"Luthor told me."

"The little bald snitch," Robin snorted. "Well… it's a big place."

"Still, you can't hide forever," the man pointed out.

"Why would I? We're not doing anything wrong!" the teen growled.

"You being seventeen and travelling with a fake passport might be frowned upon," Batman deadpanned.

Robin swallowed, wondering how much the man really knew, but then shrugged it off. The fake passports could have been an assumption, and would still only trace them as far as Munich.

"Fine. I'll make sure I stay away until my next birthday," he muttered.

"You don't have to, Robin," the man sighed. "But I would hope you see reason soon…"

"Same to you," the teen groaned in exasperation. "What will it take, Bruce? What will it take for you to understand that I really love him?"

"I doubt I will _ever_ understand… but you are young, and you are suddenly living together. I don't give your relationship many weeks… you can come home afterwards."

"Thanks," the teen said sarcastically. "And, sure, you could be right! I mean, statistically, first loves that last forever is as rare as UFO-sightings, but that doesn't change the fact that I love him _now_. So even if I come home heartbroken in a few months or so, you can never be _right,_ Bruce. Sorry. I know you love to be."

Robin ended the call shortly after, and again had the same sense of rightness. He didn't know how long they would stay at this place or where they would go from here. He didn't even know if they would stay as a group or not. He supposed he would help Slade on his next mission, as long as it wasn't a shady one, of course, and maybe the others wanted to help too. Robin smirked a bit, as he was pretty sure Slade didn't want to play den-mother to a bunch of teens if he could avoid it. He shrugged. So he had no idea about the future. So what? He knew that tonight he would be in that wonderful, large, antique bed, laying next to, or preferably under, the man he loved, and the next morning he would be having breakfast with him, with a Raven who was smiling more and more, and a certain redheaded thief that, Robin had to agree, really 'had his moments'.

Life was good.

_The End_

* * *

A/N: hope you enjoyed the little love-fest… Sometimes you really just have to run away to a castle with your love. Try it. ;)


	148. The Only Way Forward

A/N: Happy B-day **supporteroffreelove **(April 7)!

This is a sequel to "**The Other Way Around**", the fourth in the "Christmas Drabbles 2011" (this link may or may not show up/work: .net/s/7599396/4/Christmas_Drabbles_2011 )

So you might want to refresh your memory before reading this one. If you are stubbornly going to continue anyway, let's just say this: Robin's bad, Slade's good. Caught up? Great! ;) It should be said that the world beyond this is pretty much the same, though… Just remember that when you read the word "hero" it means Slade… because I was confused myself at some points…

The original drabble was in first-person narrative, but this will be in third person, as I wanted to include more character's POV's (Slade's)… and is easier to write… ;) Nah, it's actually mostly for the first reason…

Oh, and, once again, you will have to accept the presence of Red X, although he shouldn't be able to exist in this universe in his canon form… but you were so good about that last time, so… ;)

One last thing… ummm… This does not follow the request to the letter, because, again, this story didn't want to… it's a raw, gritty universe, where the character's baser instincts get to come out and play, which, of course, makes the OOC-ness apparent… so it's not for the pure fluff-lover, this one… ;) Although maybe it is…

* * *

**The Only Way Forward**

"You didn't come."

Slade startled awake by the accusing voice. He stared at the slim shadow standing by the side of his bed in the Tower.

"What?"

"You didn't come. And that's a double innuendo, because you didn't _show up_, and so, you didn't get to _come_ either…" the shadow, Robin of course, growled, and then threw a parcel on Slade's bed, which the man very well recognized. After all, he had left it by the teen's pillow just the other night.

"I came to my senses," the hero claimed, battling his own emotions. He was so filled with guilt, lust, rage and worry so his mind just wasn't able to settle for just one. He had had sex with a minor, and a boy to boot. And he had enjoyed it. Immensely. And it had been filmed. It had been involuntary, but the film, he knew, didn't show his shackles, and by the end of it… well, pretty much from the middle of it, in fact, the 'involuntary' part had pretty much lost its two first letters. But that was not all he was worried about. No, his own reputation and crime didn't concern him as much as the fact that Robin was a killer and clearly obsessed with him… so what might he do to gain and keep Slade's attention? The man didn't know, because it was hard to judge how sane, or insane, the teen was. He was intelligent, for sure, and he could act perfectly clear-headed, but at other times…

"Senses? You don't love me anymore?" the young man whined.

… other times, like now, for instance, he was… somewhat unhinged. Slade didn't know if it was an act, the teen was trying to be funny, perhaps, but he had learned enough about criminals to know to be careful.

"We're not in love," he said firmly.

"But we had sex!"

"We both know how _that_ happened, and sex is not the same as love," the man tried to keep a calm, reasoning tone of voice.

"Oh. Yeah. I had hoped you were one of those heroes that had those things confused from watching too much Disney…" the teen sighed. "But I guess you are too experienced for that…" he continued with a purr.

"Get out," the hero growled.

"I was thinking of getting_ off_… don't you want that too?" the young killer asked innocently, sinking down at the end of the bed. As he took that step forward he came out of the shadows and the man discovered that the assassin was completely naked, apart from his mask.

"Only if it's you getting off the bed," Slade growled, but found it impossible to do anything about more it, as if the slim teen had the hypnotizing ability of a fairy-tale snake.

"Want to do it on the floor?" Robin grinned.

Slade found some willpower somewhere and moved too quickly for the teen to even see. Robin let out a strangled gasp as the man's hand closed over his throat and yanked him up, before slamming him down again, on his back, on the bed. The killer would have purred again if he had been able too, but spots were dancing in front of his eyes.

"Listen very carefully, Robin…" Slade, who was kneeling between the assassin's spread knees, growled in a tone so low that the teen felt like his chest was vibrating from it. "You are to leave me and my team alone. I know you have that tape, but if you don't leave willingly, god help me…"

"I…. I knew there was… darkness in you…." Robin forced out.

"Oh, my boy… you don't know the half of it. So don't try to open that door again," the man sneered.

"But… I need it…! Slade… I need you! I told you… only you… only you can… control me."

"I don't _want_ to control you. I don't want to control _anyone_," the man stated firmly.

Robin managed a smile and suddenly his hand was resting against the man's boxer-clad groin.

"Liar."

The hero froze, a gasp of surprise escaping his lips, and Robin's smile widened. The man hadn't realized he was getting hard and now he was clearly confused about why. Well, time for the assassin to be a good guy for once and help him figure it out.

"Take control, Slade… I'm yours… own me… punish me… hurt me… take me… please… please…. _Master_?"

"You just want to be _fucked_," Slade snarled through clenched teeth, spitting out the last word like it was the filthiest he had ever spoken. Which it might be, Robin had to admit. The man's hand clenched even tighter.

"No… not _just_… Fucked by _you_…" Robin breathed. "Only… you." He could barely get any air at all by now and started to wonder if the man might really kill him, but still… it didn't matter. Even Robin realized that that was very screwed up.

Something hard and cold was digging into his side and the teen scrambled for it. The lube. He managed to get the bottle open, spilled half of it over himself and the bed and then pushed a slick hand into the man's boxers, freeing and preparing the tool of his punishment all at once.

"I had forgotten how big you were." Robin's voice was barely more than a whisper now but the desire, and the slight hint of fear, could still be heard. The last part had an impact on Slade which he didn't want to admit.

"I hurt you the last time," the man said, his grip remaining, He knew it was too tight, but it was like his fingers were locked in that position and he couldn't do anything about it. He felt as if he was holding on to a snake, and if he let go, it would bite.

"Yes… it hurt… but I deserved it," the teen moaned.

"Yes, you did."

"Do it again… you have to… please Master!" the ten raised his hips and they were in position, He was begging for it with every breath, every shiver of his body, every jerking movements of his hips. But Slade wanted more.

"You think you are vulnerable now?" the man growled, and moved his other hand up to the side of the teen's face, without letting go of his throat. "I'll make you more vulnerable than you've ever been…" and with that he slowly started to pull the assassin's mask off.

"No!" Robin twisted, trying to push the man off him, but his lube-covered hands merely slipped on his skin uselessly and, due to the lack of oxygen, his punches hurt the man as much as getting head butted by a pet cat would. But Robin kept struggling, because this he hadn't expected, and he didn't want it either. His identity had to stay a secret or his life was over. Bruce would do everything to hunt him down and he would end up in Arkham before he could say 'jail bait'.

"Yes. I'll find out who you are… and I'll get to see the pain in your eyes as I fuck you," the man leered and tore the mask all the way off, and, at the same time, buried himself to the hilt in the tight, young body beneath him.

Robin was in shock as stared up at the hero, his mouth opening and closing with no sound coming out. This was supposed to be a game. Yes, he liked to feel dominated, but, in all his previous encounters it had never been _real_, he had always known that he, in fact, had the upper hand. He could escape or even kill his partner at any time, and they had never seen him without his mask. Ever. Because Richard Grayson didn't have sex. Only Robin did. Until now.

"P…. please…" he gasped, his vision blurry from tears.

"Too late to beg for mercy now, not after begging for punishment," Slade growled and snapped his hips forward again. "Hmmm… Eyes so blue I can even make out the color in this light… you will be easy to find. In fact… I feel like I've seen you before…"

Robin was sure that they had never met, but the Titans had connections to the Justice League, and it wasn't impossible that Slade knew Batman… or had at least seen pictures of Richard in the papers when he was younger. He groaned as the man's hips pushed forwards once more, filling him, stretching him to, and somewhat beyond, the point of pain, but also giving him so much pleasure.

Robin struggled feebly still, the man's hold on his neck keeping him in place as the thrusts sped up. The teen was torn between his desires and his fears, but didn't want to give in to either. He had wanted to awaken the beast, but had been a fool in thinking that he could control it once roused. Slade was an animal; a raw, instinct-driven creature who, right now, only wanted to dominate and fuck him, and the teen had nothing to defend himself with. Why the hell had he gotten naked? Why the hell didn't he have a taser?

Desire won out eventually, though, it had always been the strongest urge in Robin. Desire for revenge, for money, for power, for sex, and, also… for punishment. He was getting the last two in abundance tonight, that was for sure.

Lube and sweat was making their skin slick, their bodies sliding against each other. Robin barely noticed as he could breathe freely again, he only wound his arms and legs around the man who still held him in place with his weight and one hand on his hip. He was seldom on his back like this. He preferred to ride the men he let fuck him, or being taken from behind. This position was just too exposed for his taste, but that went for everyone else, not Slade. He'd be on his back for Slade.

Robin might have joked that heroes didn't know the difference between sex and love, but the truth was that he wasn't too sure himself. He thought he had only had one kind, but now… now he didn't know, because this feeling… it had to be something more, didn't it? He desperately wanted it to be something more, because, after so many years of emotional isolation… he needed it.

He cried out as he came, almost sobbing with the overwhelming feeling, not caring one bit if the whole Tower heard him. He suspected the room was all sound-proof-though, or Slade would have tried to muffle his moans by now.

* * *

Heavy breathing and a throbbing heartbeat was all Robin was aware of for a while. He didn't even know if they both belonged to him, or if they were from Slade and him combined. He winced, snapping back to reality, as a finger traced the skin on his throat.

"You wanted a Master." It wasn't a question, not quite, but the teen still made a little strangled sound of agreement. "Fine… then this is your collar," the man informed him, still touching Robin's neck. "And I'll consider it my job to make sure it stays there."

"What are you talking abo-?" Robin sat up and looked towards the window, which in the gloom had turned into a mirror. He gasped and let his own fingers trace angry red bruises which were slowly turning blue. It was a collar, alright, but he didn't want one of those. He wanted to _play_ at having a Master, but this one he couldn't take off.

His eyes caught Slade's smug expression in the reflection and that was all Robin could take. He bolted from the bed and hurried over to the dresser where he had left his clothes.

"I thought you were supposed to be a good guy…" he muttered as he started to dress.

"You told me that you know how to be a hero… well_, I_ know how to be a villain," the man shrugged and sat up. "I think we're even, Robin. Leave Jump now."

"No! You think you've won?" The teen hissed. "Well, you haven't! I'll have you eating out of my hand in no time, '_Master_', trust me."

"Not likely," the man snorted. "You're filth. Only good for fucking, it seems. And, by this time tomorrow, I will know your true identity… the playing field will be completely even again."

Robin's hand had gone to his face at the man's words. His mask! Where was it? The next moment he spotted it between the smirking man's fingers.

"Give it to me." the young assassin hissed.

"I thought I just did."

The teen let out a growl and stalked over, determined to snatch the black and white mask away, but he was the one who was grabbed instead. He was pushed down against the bed once more and, for a second, he thought the man wanted him again. The next moment, however, he yelped and screwed his eyes shot from the stinging pain of bright light which was suddenly flooding the room.

"There. I just needed one good look at you before you go," the man drawled. Robin, who knew that it was too late to try and cover his face up, just glared defiantly instead.

"Give me my mask."

"Of course. I wouldn't keep a trophy from _you_," the man snorted. "It would be like the fisherman keeping the worm."

"Well, you didn't seem to mind _mounting_ it," Robin muttered, making the hero chuckle.

"No, I did not. Now go," Slade said and pressed the mask into the teen's hand. "And remember, as long as you stay in Jump, you'll be wearing that collar."

"We'll see, Slade…" the young man growled as he got to his feet and hurried over to the window he had come through. "We'll see."

* * *

Robin didn't leave at once; he climbed to the roof of Titan's Tower and sat staring down over the edge, feeling… he didn't even know. His fingers kept going back to the ring of bruises, and he snatched his hand away ever time, with a sound of disgust.

He had gotten more than he bargained for, that was for sure, but if it was one thing Robin hated it was self doubt. He straightened up as the dawn drew closer. He hadn't failed. He _hadn't_. Because he had known there was darkness in the man, and this had proved it, beyond a doubt. He would rather have that darkness directed at other people but himself, but this was at least a step in the right direction. A small smile began to play on his lips and he drew a deep breath. It would all be just fine… Slade would be his, and- _who the hell was that?_

Robin leaned over dangerously as he peered down. Someone had just climbed out from another window and was making his way down. Was one of the Titan's sneaking out for breakfast pizza? Or, more interestingly, had more than Slade had a visitor last night? Robin grinned and attached his grapple-hook. He couldn't help it; he had to find out.

"Good morning!" he said brightly as he landed just in front of what was quite obviously a young man.

Said man made a croaking noise and grabbed his chest.

"Way to give someone a heart attack!" he hissed.

The two stared at each other for a moment, caught in the 'what side does this one belong to?'-conundrum. Judging by the skull mask and tattered cape, and the colors as well, Robin would bet that the guy was a baddie… on the other hand, he could also be a vigilante, as those tended to dress just a bit more bad-ass and darker than your regular hero. And the stack of Playboy Magazines under the guys arm was another riddle.

"Sooo….sneaking out of the Titans Tower with porn… care to explain?" Robin asked.

"There's no way you're a Titan!" the other exclaimed, shaking his head.

"Hell no," Robin snorted. "And you're not either, right?"

"Hell no," came the reply, followed by a snicker.

"So… the porn?"

"This? Nah, it's just a prank," the skull-masked one shrugged.

"What? You leave dirty mags lying around the Tower?" Robin grinned, warming up to this guy.

"Nah, it's better than that… You see, I found the guy's stashes on one of my… sightseeing-trips."

Robin nodded; he had been on a lot of 'sightseeing' too in his day.

"So you steal their port?" he asked, much less impressed now.

"No way, I _switch_ it! I mean, this-" he showed Robin the magazines he was holding, "is pretty innocent stuff after all, right? I switch it for… welllll… let's just say you can't get material like that other the counter."

"Really?" Robin was wearing a full out grin now.

"Really. This time I got some animal stuff… for the little green guy, you know… figure he'd like it."

"Oh, god… You might not be a hero, but you're my personal one," Robin laughed, and reached his hand out. "I'm Robin."

"Red X," the other chuckled as they shook hands. "So… what's your story? And what the heck happened to your neck?"

"Slade happened. He choked me while he was fucking me," Robin muttered, deciding to be truthful. He _did_ like this guy and he had very good instincts about things like this.

Red X made a spluttering sound that just must have made the inside of his mask uncomfortably wet.

"What? SLADE? _Slade_ did… did that while… really? Goody two-shoes Slade? I didn't think he knew what his cock was _for,_ besides pissing!"

"Oh, he knows, alright…" Robin muttered and rubbed his ass with a grimace on his face.

"Want me to kiss it better?" the guy suddenly purred after a stunned moment of silence.

"What, my neck or my-?" Robin smirked.

"Why don't we start at your neck and work down?" Red X drawled.

"Tempting… very tempting…" the assassin chuckled. "But Slade might get… hmmm…"

"Jealous?" the other one said, and the grin on his face, although not visible, was no doubt wide.

"Yeeeah… have to think about it, though," Robin said thoughtfully. "Wanna come steal some breakfast?"

"Well, that's what I do… how 'bout you, what's your poison?"

"Well… poison is… although I prefer knives or bullets. I'm a killer," Robin told him openly. The other teen seemed to hesitate for a moment, but then shrugged.

"Okay, we all have to make a living, after all… so come on, kid… race you to the city?"

"You're on."

"You're right, stolen sandwiches _do _taste better," Robin said half an hour later as he and his new friend had found a nice, quiet rooftop to relax on.

"Want the big or the small coffee to wash down your defeat with?" the thief asked, his grin now visible as he had pulled his mask up.

"Hey, if you had been fucked by Slade all night you wouldn't have been able to move at_ all_," Robin snorted. "Trust me on that, because after the first time…"

"This wasn't the first?"

"Nah," the teen, feeling very much at ease at the moment, fished out a certain memory card. "Got anything that can play this?"

"Yup," the thief nodded and pulled out a small device with a screen. Ten minutes later his eyes were all but pushing his mask outwards. "Wow… this… wow... I had no idea Slade was this hot!"

"Heeey, back off," Robin warned him.

"Nah, don't worry about it, he's yours… not that there's anything wrong with the size of my balls, but I wouldn't go there."

"Smart thief," the assassin nodded happily as the memory card was handed back to him.

"Damn… that made me hard… you wouldn't want to lend a hand, would you?" Red X asked. "Or a mouth?"

"But we barely know each other!" Robin exclaimed in fake indignation.

"Aaaaw!" Red sighed.

"Well…." Robin hesitated but then his fingers went up to that damn bruise again. "I… I'm sorry… don't think I can."

"Why? Is Slade gonna spank you?"

"Actually… I'm not sure he cares enough to do that…" Robin mumbled.

"Oh, please… don't tell me you're a punching bag?" Red X snorted. "Do you get off on that kind of thing or what?"

"I thought I did…." Robin admitted, gazing almost sadly towards the T-Tower which was glittering in the distance. "But with Slade… I don't know… he makes me feel… dirty. And in a bad way."

"I can't still believe it's _Slade_ we're talking about here!" the thief exclaimed… "Slade having rough sex, hell, Slade having sex at _all_… and with a teen guy… that's like finding out that Superman eats babies or something! He's like… good old Slade, you know?"

"Well, I got the impression that he was a bit uptight…" Robin grinned. "But I had no idea I corrupted him_ that_ much!"

"You must have done one hell of a number of him… well… you _did_, I just saw some of it," Red laughed and pulled his mask all the way down. "Gotta go, kid, my balls are turning blue here… but don't think I'm giving up on you… you'll realize Slade's a dull-ass soon enough."

"Yeah?" Robin asked and snatched his hand away from his throat for the hundredth time.

"Yeah. Bye babe!"

With that the thief simply disappeared in front of the teen, who looked stunned before shrugging and going back to his breakfast. He'd seen weirder things.

* * *

As the days past his the bruises turned first an ugly purple, so dark that it almost looked black, and then they started to fade to green. Robin fought an urge to cover them up but he just couldn't give Slade that satisfaction. Besides, he'd look stupid in a scarf.

Speaking about Slade, Robin kept a close eye on him and his team, but he stayed out of view, trying to tell himself that he wasn't hiding. He watched the team fighting, laughing, arguing, eating, having fun… and he grew insanely jealous of them all, especially when Slade's hand would close over a shoulder or pat a back in support, because Robin knew what those hands could _really_ do, and he wanted them to be on _him_. He swallowed. It should be impossible for the collar to actually feel_ tight_, shouldn't it?

"One would think I added a leash to the collar, the way you are following me around."

Robin jumped and spun around, staring at the man who was his biggest nightmare and his greatest desire all at once.

"What-? How-?" he looked down at the plaza, where the rest of the Titans were enjoying pizza for lunch, sitting outdoors around one of the restaurant's tables. And Slade had been with them just a moment ago, sipping a protein shake from a straw, the teen was sure of it.

"I thought we needed to… talk…" the man purred behind him, and Robin yelped as a hand closed around his tender neck. He tried to free himself but was slammed into a wall, the air rushing out of his lungs in a whoosh.

"Now, now, you don't want to fight… do you… _Richard_?" the hero asked sweetly.

Robin's eyes widened and he forced himself to stay still.

"Good…. much better. Now… aw, the collar has faded quite a bit, hasn't it?" Slade tutted. "Good thing I decided to see you again now, then…"

"I… thought I… was a worm…?" Robin growled.

"Worms have great uses," his 'Master' chuckled behind his mask. "And so do you." The man pushed him down so hard and suddenly that Robin's knees just buckled, and hit the concrete ground sharply, making the teen hiss in pain. "Any ideas?"

Robin knew exactly what the man wanted, of course, and glared.

"I won't suck you off, Slade, so go to hell!"

"I imagine that's where _you_ are going… and in this life too, if I call Bruce."

_Fuck._ Robin thought the word so intensely that it seemed Slade could hear it, because the grey eye behind the mask glittered in a cold, amused way.

The consequences of Batman finding out about him were just too horrific. He wouldn't be able to hide anymore. He wouldn't be able to be _him_… and, whenever he grew weary of this life, he wouldn't be able to go home. Ever again. Robin lowered his eyes and reached for the man's crotch.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing, you bastard?"

The yell was completely unexpected, and it was a good thing that Robin didn't have anything in his mouth or that bit might have been bitten off in fright.

Someone suddenly appeared from out of the blue next to them, and pulled Robin to his feet. _Red X_, the assassin's mind had time to register, and that saved the thief's life, as Robin was already reaching for a blade.

"I saw the whole thing, you fucking creep!" the thief was still yelling, and even waved a finger, in Slade's face. "So Robin's a criminal and you think that makes it okay to treat him like your personal whore? What the hell? Sadistic pig!"

Robin had been pulled into a protective embrace by the thief and he was too stunned to do more than blink stupidly. He couldn't remember if _anyone_ had ever defended him like this, and sure as hell not as Robin-the-Assassin.

Slade, even with his mask on, looked shocked.

"I…" he started hesitantly. "You don't understand-"

"I fucking _do_ understand! I know exactly what's going on you fucking fuck!" Red yelled. "Shouldn't you save people? Well, I'm saving Robin from _you_! Let's go, kid!"

The young killer was still too stunned to object, besides, there just was no way to give someone head after a scene like that, so…

He let Red X drag him away and then followed on his own accord until they entered a window to a small apartment half way across town.

"So… think he's shocked?" the thief snickered.

"You called Slade, the All American Hero, a 'fucking fuck' and practically set the police on him…. yeah… I think he's a bit… upset," Robin smirked.

"Yeah, well… he deserves it!"

"We're just-"

"What? Playing a game? Yeah, well, I can tell you don't think it's fun anymore," Red said and glared at Robin, challenging him to object.

"I can take care of myself," the teen huffed.

"Sure! When it comes to killing or fucking… but I am damn good at reading people and you are _interested _in Slade. As in… _INTERESTED_. He's not just some conquest to you and you shouldn't be that to him either."

"You said your name was Red X, right? Not Cupid?" Robin smirked.

"I'm moonlighting…"

"Don't quit your night-job…" the assassin snorted. "So _what_ if I'm interested in Slade? I was getting laid, wasn't I?"

"Not in the right way."

"There's a _wrong_ one? Come on, the guy is never going to take me on dates or buy me flowers… it's this or arresting me, really…"

"Nope."

"Nope?"

"Nope, because Slade's a _good guy_. And right now he feels really_ bad_. And you know what that means, don't you?" Red asked.

"Exploit it?"

"Exactly."

* * *

Robin was sitting on a rooftop, hugging his knees and looking miserable, all according to instruction. He had been here for twenty minutes, and if they had thought correctly-

"Robin."

The teen gasped and got to his feet, backing away from the man.

"I'm not going to hurt you." It was half a demand to stay, half a plea, and Robin would have smirked if it wouldn't have ruined everything. Instead he caressed his own neck.

"You sure? You seem to enjoy it."

"I came to apologize. Can we talk?"

"I… I guess so."

"Good. Then come," Slade said and turned around, clearly expecting Robin to follow. "And cut the crap, I knew you were waiting for me," he added with a snort.

"What… what do you mean?" the teen asked, trying to sound innocent, as he hurried along after the man, jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

"The 'I'm so scared, innocent and hurt'-act," the man actually chuckled. "We both know you liked it."

"Most of it," Robin pointed out.

"Yes. Hence my apology."

"And when will you come to that, exactly?" the teen asked sweetly.

"As soon as we are inside. Here." The man entered what looked like a rundown building, and the teen's eyes widened as he followed. It was a medium sized room, a studio apartment, and it had everything from a computer to a small workshop and even a kitchenette. Oh, and a bed.

"Later," the hero purred as he caught Robin looking at it, and the teen had to fight a blush. "Sit."

There was a couch in front of a TV, and Robin sank down on it, still looking around.

"What is this place?"

"My getaway," the man shrugged.

"Hah… I knew it!" Robin grinned. "I knew you couldn't stand those brats!"

"Their… antics _does_ make being their leader tiresome on occasion," Slade confessed and sat down himself, in an arm-chair. He took his mask off and put it on the small coffee-table. Robin immediately wanted to run his fingers through the man's hair. "I admit that, and this how I deal with it. I go here, to get some alone-time… or just some-"

"Peace and quiet?"

"Exactly."

"Don't blame you." There was a moment of quiet and then the teen squirmed. "Soo… that apology?"

"I brought you here so I could explain my actions… to show you that you were, at least partly, right about me. I know I don't really belong with them, I'm their guardian more than a member of the team, but I've taken it upon myself to protect them. For now."

"And then? Later?"

"They are growing up. I imagine I will be on my own again. Some days I look forward to it, and others I know I'll miss them… but that's not what I was trying to say…" the man seemed to think about what to say next and then sighed. "You saw through it, Robin. The rest of them, _all _of them, see the hero, the man that would give his life for others, but you… it seemed like you spotted the darkness in me from the first moment we met… have you any idea how much that scared me?"

Robin blinked. He had scared Slade? Really? Cool!

The man saw the look on his face and snorted before continuing.

"Something else scared me… when we fought… the few words we exchanged… I felt something. Something I absolutely did not want to feel for someone like you. A teen. A male. A criminal. But it was there, and when you… pulled that little stunt of yours…" the man gave him a glare now, while Robin smiled innocently. "I couldn't think of anything else until the night you came to visit. Nothing. I tried to set up a meeting of my own, but as you know I… bailed, is probably the right word… You seemed to bring out the worst in me, in a way, so, when you came by… Well…"

"You decided to show me… yeah… I know…"

"I thought you deserved it."

"Maybe I did," Robin shrugged.

"No. Because you may be able to read people but so can I. It wasn't just physical. You were reaching out to me. And I made it worse."

"Sheesh, are everyone Cupid today?" Robin snorted.

"What do you want, Robin?"

The question was sudden but the teen thought it was honestly meant, which made it harder to answer.

"I don't know… _you_?"

"That's a start," the man smirked.

"I know what I _don't _want…" Robin continued. "I don't want to be locked up. Constrained. Smothered. I want to be free, always wanted that… and rich…" he added with a grin. "And happy… and sometimes…"

"Yes?"

"Sometimes I want to be safe too…" Robin said quietly. "Slade… what do you want?"

"To be free," the man smirked "I'm already rich."

"I love you, let's get married!"

"Nice try."

"Just a joke… for now…" Robin snickered. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt… you don't feel free?"

"Not always. I don't think anyone does," the man shrugged. "There are always 'musts' and that's good… these things shape us, makes us smarter and stronger… just as long as we're not buried by them."

"Yeah, I know… I should have been half way to med-school or something by now, if I hadn't run…" Robin sighed.

"Horrible thought."

"Hey! But, yeah… I don't think I have the empathy…"

"That's a hard thing to fake," Slade nodded. "Trust me," he added grimly, and the teen chuckled.

"Not having all mushy feelings about mankind?" he asked.

"Most of them are idiots," Slade stated, which made Robin flat out laugh this time.

"True."

"Doesn't mean they deserve to die."

"Weeeeeell…" Robin dragged it out and then shrugged. "I have a feeling it would be pointless to even discuss that…"

"You're right," the man said. "But if you are interested in doing more than talking with me… there will be some rules."

"Aw… must there?" Robin complained.

"Yes."

"Okay… what rules?"

"You will not commit any kind of crime inside the city borders, and that includes stealing coffee."

"You heard about that?"

"I got yours and Red X's descriptions from the vendor, yes," the man muttered.

"No crimes at all… sure. What else? Let me guess… you want me to give you the memory-card?"

"No. The 'no crime' was it."

"No? You don't want it?"

"I wouldn't mind if you erased it, of course, but things stand pretty even at the moment. We both have information that could really hurt the other person… and I think we can promise to keep this to ourselves, right?"

"Yeah, no problem… um… except Red X have already seen it."

"_What_?"

"What? I needed to brag!" Robin defended himself. "Don't worry, he won't tell a soul, I'll make sure of it." After a look from Slade the teen sighed. "I'll make sure of it by _asking him nicely_, damn it! He's a friend!"

"Good. Probably," Slade muttered. "But we were talking about what we want, and I don't think you are quite true to yourself…"

"How so?" the teen asked, a bit puzzled.

"You say that you want to be free and not be constrained… but at the same time you have told me that you want to be punished and controlled…"

"Oh…" the killer thought that over for a while and then squirmed. "I… I _want _to be free… I don't want other people to have any control over me at all… except… except you."

"And you taught me that I like it…" the man growled disdainfully.

"Sorry," Robin muttered.

"No, don't apologize. You taught me something new about myself… unlocked something I had no idea was there… have you any idea what a rush that is at my age?"

"Ew, don't talk like you're an old man," the teen shuddered.

"Well, I_ am_… in years, if not in body and mind," Slade shrugged with a small smile. "The trouble is… I want more."

"Huh?" the assassin said and then gasped as the man stood up and pulled him to his feet and towards his body.

Robin felt the man's breath against his ear and shivered in anxiety and excitement.

"I want it, Robin…" the man whispered huskily. "I want to hold you down and fuck you. Control you. Own you… just like you told me to. I want to paint red stripes over your body with a belt. I want to chain you up like you did to me. I want to punish you and make you scream… and cum… harder than you ever had before. Let me."

Robin was close to panting by now, his own eager body feeling just how truthful Slade was.

"As… as long as you want _me_," he groaned, as it almost hurt to hold back even that much. "As long as I'm not the worm anymore…"

"Oh, you're not. You never were. That was my own guilt and anger talking," the man said and then started pushing the teen towards the bed. "You, Robin… are the catch of a lifetime."

_The End._

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know they are completely screwed up. And my dear **Supporter of Free Love, **I'm sorry that there wasn't as much Red X action as you had wished for. The original wish was for a story centered on Robin trying to make Slade jealous 'using' Red, which was a great idea, but the story just didn't want to become that. I realized this when I was more than half way through and it was either deleting the whole thing and rewriting it or letting it go in the direction it wanted to go, and I was afraid that a re-write would turn out too fluffy/cute for this universe… I hope you still enjoyed the story, and happy b-day!


	149. It's Complicated…

A/N: Happy B-day **Wildfire2** (April 21)!

**Firstly, it's COMPETITION TIME again! See the bottom A/N for the details!**

Now to the day's event: freestanding story, somewhat crack-ish and… a strange mix of AU and canon… ;) The characters are both IC and OOC… as the title says:

* * *

**It's Complicated…**

When Slade woke up he didn't know where he was. You might think that this experience wasn't so unusual for someone who moved around as much as the mercenary did, but you would be dead wrong. Slade _always_ knew_ exactly_ where he was the moment he opened his eye. Unless he had been taken somewhere else while unconscious, and when had that ever happened? Alright, maybe around a hundred times, but this was different. He wasn't in some cell or tied up; he was in a bed. A _comfy_ bed, by the feel of it, in a bright, modern bedroom and… ahhh… now things started to come back to him. He could forgive himself for not remembering, seeing as he, last night, had travelled through time or dimensions. Possibly both.

It had started when he had bought a little magical device on the black market, although it didn't turn out to be magical, of course; it was simply alien. It was extraordinary, however: a time-space-dimension-machine mixed with a wishing well and the size and shape of a wide bracelet. Slade flexed his wrist a little, and it was still there; a solid flat ring of gray metal, more like a protective wrist-brace that a piece of jewelry, thank god. He didn't want to travel though dimensions looking like a sissy, now, did he? No.

Once he had got it working he had faced quite a conundrum: if you could have anything in all the worlds in all the universe, and possibly beyond… where the hell did you start?

Slade had decided to start with Robin.

The teen had, after all, recently escaped his grasp, and it didn't sit that well with the man. The young hero would make the perfect apprentice, he knew it, and Slade had no intention of giving up…. so he had programmed his little find to place him in a time and/or place where Robin was more accessible. That could, of course, mean anything… maybe Robin was a mere baby here, easily snatched away from his parents so Slade could train him. Maybe his parents were just about to die, and he could step in. Maybe he was older, more mature, and thus seeing reason now… or maybe, although Slade barely dared hope, the young hero might not be a hero at all in this world. Slade all but drooled at the thought of training a young man who had put all the cumbersome morals of his behind.

During all this time Slade had not moved, more than his wrist. It was an instinct of his; if you woke up in a strange place, don't move until you know you're safe. It was time to get up now though. Time to check this world out and time to find Rob-

"Mmmmm…"

_Now_ Slade moved, but he prided himself in not jumping clear out of the bed when he heard the soft moan behind him. He simply turned his head.

There was no doubt, even without the mask. It was him. Robin. Sleeping. In his bed. No, Slade realized, the damn device must have placed _him_ in _Robin's _bed, and the teen was just about to wake up… Not good. First impressions were, after all, quite important, and shouldn't be had waking up together… well… in some unfortunate cases that might happen, of course, but Slade didn't think he would be able to convince the young man that he had gotten very, very drunk last night…

There was no time to do anything, however, even if Slade's rather stunned brain_ had_ decided to throw an idea his way… which it did not. The teen, older than the one he had left behind, he noticed, but not by more than a few years at most, yawned and stretched. Any moment now his eyes would open and then all hell would break loose.

"Mmm… morning…"

"Morning?" was all Slade could think of saying, as he stared down into two sleepy, blue, smiling eyes. Where was the panic? Where were the hissing, snarling and attacking? And dear god, where were their clothes?

"Did you just wake up?" Robin asked him, his voice still a bit gravelly from sleep, but no trace of hostility in it whatsoever. Quite the opposite. The young man also seemed unaware that he had kicked down the covers until they… barely covered _anything_. On any of them.

Slade just remembered that he had been asked a question, and grunted out a "Yes."

"Heh… did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" the teen grinned now, actually _grinned_, and what he did next was even more shocking. "Want me to cheer you up?"

Slade went completely frozen as he felt a hand slide up his thigh and straight to-

"Ah!"

"Mhh-mmm… I knew you'd like that…" the teen chuckled and then the twinkle in those blue eyes turned even naughtier. "And I know something you'll _love_…"

Half an hour later Slade, who had quit smoking almost as soon as he had started, felt the craving for a cigarette for the first time since his early military days. This was… that had… what had…?

"Mmm… that was great. Weird but great," Robin purred next to him, more or less wrapped around him, in fact.

"Weird?" Slade echoed. Who was the brat to say that it had been weird, _he_ was the one who had started it, after all! This… thing…

"Aw, don't take it the wrong way, you were just so passive… you let me take control a bit more…" the teen explained. "I liked it! Not that I don't enjoy being thrown down on the bed or fucked hard against a wall either, you know, but, still!"

This was a recurrent thing? He had had -Slade was forced to take a mental deep breath to continue- _sex _with Robin before? A lot? Rough sex? With _ROBIN_? Sure, the kid was a looker, especially with his mask off, and if Slade had been gay he might very well had fallen for him, but he _wasn't_ gay. He had only just had accidental gay sex. By accident. Because he was a bit confused after his dimension/time jump. Although it had felt good…. not the time-jump, the sex. Very good. He missed breasts only slightly. Just nipples were nice too, although they couldn't possibly be as sensitive…

"Aaahh… mmm…. yes…. wanna go again?"

Slade blinked. Without him noticing it, his fingertips had started tracing one of the teen's pink little buds, making in harden and flush just like a woman's. He wondered what it tasted like?

Another half an hour later Slade considered taking up smoking again.

* * *

When Slade woke up he knew exactly where he was. It was just that it was _wrong_, because he wasn't _supposed_ to be in this small, run-down room. This had been a bolt-hole of his about two years ago, used only rarely, but since about a year he had lived with Robin in their bright and spacious apartment… so what was he doing back here?

He sat up and muttered as the world spun a little. Had he been drinking? It wasn't_ that_ kind of dizziness, though, it was more like… no, he had never felt quite this kind before… and as he had been drugged and sedated and drunk from most substances on Earth, that was saying something.

Even the air… _smelled wrong_. The man snorted and shook his head. He was probably overdramatizing something very simple. Maybe en old associate had come to town last night and they had talked, or rather drank, business until late… and then he hadn't wanted to return home in that state… or this place had been closer… but… hadn't this whole building been torn down ages ago?

Something was clearly wrong, and what seemed like some short term amnesia, as he couldn't remember anything from the day before, didn't help. But lying in bed and whining about what was wrong with the world didn't help either, so Slade got up.

He found his uniform on a chair next to the bed and that was also wrong. He hadn't been wearing that in a long time, as he was head of a large security company now, and there was no need for Deathstroke the Terminator. On the other hand, the appearance of the uniform matched the 'old associate' theory quite well…

He couldn't find anything else to wear so the uniform it was, and he put on the mask as well, because very few were aware that Deathstroke and Slade Wilson were one and the same, and if one of his employers saw him… well… he didn't want to explain that on Monday. He really hoped it was Saturday today, by the way, his internal calendar told him it was, but who said that was right? Well, he could afford to miss work, because he needed so get last night sorted first… the easiest way was probably to call Robin.

He found his communicator, not his phone, in his belt, but Robin's number wasn't on it. That was weird, because he knew it used to be. Well, he knew the number by heart, he had given him the phone after all, since connecting to the Titan's communicator was more of an hassle. He dialed the number and… nothing. Then a voice informed him that the number wasn't in use. All right. No need to panic. He'd go look him up, then. The Tower was closer that their apartment, and the odds were in favor of finding Robin with his team anyway, so Slade took to the roofs.

He hadn't gone far before he spotted the Titans, obviously just wrapping up another case. As he had no idea what had happened last night and there always was a possibility that the dingy apartment had been the proverbial 'couch', he didn't want to get too much attention from the other Titans. He landed in an alley that should be in Robin's line of sight, and let himself be seen. The result was imminent. He saw the young man tense and then say something to his team as he started running in Slade's direction. The tension was worrisome. So was the extended bo-staff.

Robin rushed into the alley and came to a halt a few meters away.

"Slade!"

Hmm. Robin hissing like that was never a good sign.

"Glad I found you," Slade said and took his mask off. "Have you any idea what happened last night?"

"I… I… Sl…y…errr…." Robin said and stared at the man like he had never seen him before.

"What? Do I have something on my face? If Beast Boy smeared shoe-polish on the inside of my mask again I'm going to kill the little-"

"I won't let you hurt my friends!" the hero suddenly snarled, so quickly it almost sounded automatic.

"Of course I won't, what the hell is wrong with you?" Slade snorted and then his eye narrowed. "Yes, what the hell _is _wrong with you?" he pulled off a glove and caressed the side of the teen's face. "You seem… I don't know… younger."

"Don't touch me!" His hand was slapped away, and quite painfully too, signaling that this wasn't some game. Robin was seriously pissed for some reason.

"Just tell me what I did. I really can't remember a thing before I woke up at my old place on King Street."

"King Street?"

"Yes, the brick-house… don't you remember? I brought you there once or twice… actually that was the first place we slept together the whole night-"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, if you don't remember _that_, then I _know_ something's wrong…" the man half joked, and couldn't help but leer a little. That had been quite a night.

Robin put a stop to the reminiscence by punching him in the face.

"Why did you do that?" Slade asked, stunned and somewhat irritated, cupping his jaw.

"It got the smirk off your face," the teen himself smirked.

The man closed his eye and pinched the bridge of his nose for a few moments, trying to collect his thoughts.

Weird sense of wrongness, a Robin that obviously had no idea he was supposed to kiss him rather than punch him, and loads of memories that didn't add up to reality…. apart from last night. Those memories were gone. Why? How?

"Robin," he asked, still with his eyes closed, "the night before yesterday… did we have Chinese food in bed while watching 'Sherlock'?"

"What? You and I? Sherlock? In _bed_?" Slade expected the next word out of the hero's mouth to be 'Chinese', but instead it was "_NO_!"

"So when did we last meet?"

"I don't know? When you tried to kill my friends, holding me hostage, and we kicked your ass?"

"Ah…" Slade put his mask under his arm and straightened up. "We have some kind of time-problem here. Interesting. Never experienced that before. Well… let's go."

"What? Where?"

"To get your friends, of course," Slade told him and took a few steps towards the opening of the alley. "Titans! Over here!" he called out.

When the smoke and dust from the attack cleared, Slade was standing in the middle of a heap of groaning teens.

"Now could you _stop_ attacking me long enough for me to explain?" he asked tiredly.

"Explain what?" Cyborg growled.

"Truthfully…" Slade muttered, "I have no idea myself…"

"He's gone mental," Robin explained, picking himself up from the ground, refusing Slade's helping hand with a hiss.

"No, I seem to have gone back in time… although… well, we'll figure that out, but I need your help. Raven, look for any sign of magic being used, any residue you can find. Starfire, I need a list of known ways to travel in time today. Cyborg, I need you check if there has been any power surges in the city during the last… forty-eight hours or so. Robin, Beast Boy, come with me, we're going back to the flat to look for clues."

Slade looked down at the teens to find them all staring and gaping at him, and he sighed.

"I know it is hard to grasp, but I'm not the enemy here."

"Dude, you're _always_ the enemy!" Beast Boy snorted, but then sniffed. The young teen turned into a dog and Slade then found himself being thoroughly smelled. As Beast Boy withdrew and changed back he had a puzzled look on his face. "Umm… guys? It's Slade but… it's not! I'll never forget his scent and it has changed!"

"So? Maybe he showered?" Cyborg shrugged.

"Not like that! I'm talking about his… like his _core_-scent! That can't be masked by _anything_!"

"And it can't change?" Robin asked slowly, eyeing the man.

"Sure it can, but it takes… time." The changeling stared up at the man. "_Lots_ of time. Not just a few weeks."

"So, do you believe me now?" the former villain muttered.

* * *

Slade was washing the morning's experiences off in the shower. Rigorously. Where the hell had the portal taken him? A world with a Robin being all smiles and grins… and touches and … Damn it!

Slade fantasized about the notion of being in control of the whole world, and, even though he knew he wasn't, he _demanded_ to at least be in control of his own _body_… which was busy betraying him for the third time that day. Turning the spray to ice cold, he battled down the betrayal and then continued his shower. The teen had been acting like a little sex kitten all morning, but then a very familiar alarm went off and the Robin he knew was back; all business. Well. Almost. He had, just after telling him he had to go, kissed him. On the lips.

Slade looked down.

Damn it.

Dressing was the next item on the agenda, but there was no uniform to be found. Figuring out which closet was his was easy, as they were so different in size, but-

Slade froze and opened the other closet again. They each had one. Robin's even had a few of his uniforms in it, besides civilian clothes. Robin and him…_ lived_ together? The man groaned. Couldn't it at least have been some sort of sordid affair? If he had seduced the little minx behind the back of his team, he could have used that to hold over the hero's head… was he sure? Was a closet of clothes the only proof? No, he found out, as he walked through the whole apartment. There were even pictures on the walls featuring him, Robin, and the Titans. Looking happy. Disgusting.

Back to dressing. No uniform, but lots of suits. Slade wasn't unfamiliar with suits, he knew he looked damn good in one, but if this world was trying to push him into wearing one, he wouldn't. He would not play this game. He snorted and shook his head at that childish thought. That was _exactly _what he had to do; he_ had _to blend in… even if that meant gay sex. But not right this moment, he decided, and put on jeans and a t-shirt instead. Right now he had to figure this world out. There was still a possibility, after all, that the Titans were evil here. Please, please let them be evil.

Alright, so the Titans were not evil. Slade had found a wallet and a phone belonging to him, and was now surfing the web for clues. So far he had concluded that he was apparently running a company called 'S.A.F.E', which didn't, unfortunately, turn out to stand for 'Slade's Amusing Friend Exterminators' but rather: 'Security And Fraud Experts'. At least he seemed to be good at it. Of course. He wondered if he should actually be at work right now, and checked the schedule in his phone. Yes. In thirty minutes. He picked a contact which was simply named 'work' and let it ring.

"S.A.F.E industries, Sophie speaking, how may I help you?" a cheery voice answered. Slade contemplated only a split second.

"Hello Sophie, this is Slade."

"Oh, hello Mr. Wilson!" the woman on the other end of the line said brightly, and the man drew a silent breath of relief. He seemed to have called someone who knew who he was, at least.

"Hello. I only have a moment, but I was wondering if you could cancel all my plans for a few days. I'm taking a few personal days."

"Oh… but your meeting with the sales-representatives this afternoon-?" the woman asked.

"Damn, I knew I had something important planned…" Slade bluffed. "Could you…?"

"Yes, I'll get Jones to take over," the woman came to his rescue more than she knew.

"You are a star, Sophie. I will be in touch in two days," Slade informed her and hung up. In two days, he figured, he would have made up his mind about whether or not he would continue with this charade or move things along more in_ his_ direction.

* * *

"This definitely smells like Slade!" Beast Boy let them know.

"Which Slade, though?" Robin asked giving this 'new' one a suspicious look.

Slade chuckled. Robin's eyes hadn't been off him for a second since the alley. The young man was not amused.

"Both," the youngest hero said. "But the traces of new Slade are all…_ new_… and nothing from old Slade since last night."

"Hmmm…" Robin was stalking through the dingy apartment, looking for clues. He stopped by a desk. "This is very neat… and the trashcan has been emptied. BB, could you check the garbage? See if you pick up Slade's scent? I really want to know what he threw away before he… disappeared." Another look in the man's direction told Slade that Robin wasn't completely convinced that he actually _had_ disappeared. And, after all, he hadn't… in a way.

It was a very smelly but triumphant Beast Boy who returned a while later, waving a garbage bag.

"Found it!" he beamed.

"Good job… let's see what I've been up to," Slade smirked.

After opening the bag, however, they found a whole bunch of notes and documents, which didn't immediately make any sense.

"Let's head to the Tower and see what the others might have found out," Slade said, gathering all the paperwork up. Some were crinkled, some torn to shreds, and it was all a puzzle.

"I'm the one giving orders here, Slade," Robin growled at him. After a short staring-contest, however, the teen shrugged and looked away. "But fine, I agree, let's go."

"Well, the décor is the same," Slade said as he walked into the Titan's main living room.

"You've been here before?" Cyborg asked.

"Of course. I practically lived here at times before Robin and I found a place of our own."

Wide eyes and strangled sounds followed.

"Robin and you?" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"You turn gay in the future?" Cyborg gaped staring at his leader.

"No! Apparently this other me is, though… and has really bad taste in men," Robin added with a mutter.

The girls in the group, Slade noticed, both had faraway looks on their faces as well as little strange smiles. He would have a support-group there, he was sure.

"But this Slade is of the future, is he not?" Starfire pointed out. "So his Robin is the same as you?"

"Well, let's try to figure that out first," the man suggested. "Because I'm not so sure it is as simple as that… well... if time-travel was simple in the first place, that is. Let's see, in this place I had recently tried to… _convince_ you to be my apprentice, correct?"

"Yeah… what, that happened in your time too? Then how the hell am I with you?" Robin asked and then paled. "Is… is it nano-probes?"

"No, trust me, you are not being coerced into anything… believe me, though, you made me pay you back for the apprentice-thing… at great length…" Slade smirked and Robin smirked back for a second before turning red as his imagination ran away with him. For that moment, however, Slade saw a glimpse of _his_ Robin, and the ache of longing that left behind was unexpectedly painful. He mentally shrugged it off, however, because there was work to be done. "Where was I? Yes… time-line… so… what happened shortly after you escaped… let's see… Yes, the pink foam covering Down Town Jump."

"The what?" the Titans asked, looking confused.

"A collaboration between Chang and Mumbo Jumbo? That didn't happen?"

"Nope," Cyborg shrugged.

"Yes! Yes, it did! A week ago, don't you remember?" Robin exclaimed.

"Pink foam all over Jump? No, and I think I would," Raven said.

"No, I mean it didn't _happen_-" Robin tried to explain.

"Exactly!" Beast Boy cut him off.

"It _didn't _happen, but it _could_ have! We stopped them, remember, when we stumbled over them in that warehouse, and the liquid dripping from those containers… it was-"

"Pink!" Starfire nodded eagerly.

"Ah, so we are not in the same timeline, then," Slade concluded. "But a very similar one. A word of advice, though, should the pink foam ever happen, don't let her eat any," he added, pointing at Starfire.

"Eww, why would she want to?" Beast Boy asked.

"I do feel the need to admit that it did look delicious," Starfire mumbled.

* * *

Slade felt strange, walking on the street in broad daylight and without his uniform. Of course he dressed in civilian clothes now and then, but this was different somehow. Perhaps it was the occasional person nodding and smiling at him, it certainly added to the strangeness.

"Mr. Wilson!" Slade turned to a street vendor who was selling unappetizing things on sticks and arched an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Just heard it on the news, Sir, the Titans are just a few blocks away fighting Cinderblock!"

For a moment Slade wondered why the hell he should be interested in that, but then it dawned on him that if he and Robin were living together and it, obviously, was common knowledge, he was probably supposed to give a damn.

"Thank you. Which way?"

"Down there, Sir," the vendor said and pointed towards the business district. "A job for your company, huh?"

"I think I'll look into it myself first," Slade muttered and stalked off.

"Yourself?" he heard the man ask, and then add to no one in particular: "Well, that's one hands on CEO…"

Slade realized that his current persona perhaps didn't rush into danger as far as the public knew, but it didn't hurt to _look_.

He was almost wrong, because it very nearly _did_ hurt. As he stepped around the last corner something came flying at him at great speed, and he just had time to duck out of the way. The projectile crashed into a news paper stand and groaned.

"Slade what the hell?" Robin yelled at him from a distance. "You could have caught him, you know! BB, are you hurt?"

"Naw, dude, I'm… ok…" the green teen muttered and picked himself up. "Could have done without the crash, though…" he added and gave the man a glare he would never have dared attempt in Slade's home universe. Slade couldn't help but match the glare and got a surprised, somewhat anxious look back before the teen threw himself into the fray again.

"That took you a while," Slade commented with a grin as a dusty and bruised Robin came up to him after the monster had been reduced to so much road fill.

"Excuse me?"

"You should have used the crane," the man nodded to a nearby building site.

"And endanger even more people?" Robin asked. "I don't think so."

"It would have gotten the job done quicker," Slade shrugged, unable to see the point of Robin's argument. "And you need to work on your landings, you almost twisted you ankle a few times there."

"Alright, I _know_ we fixed the waking up on the wrong side of the bed-thing this morning, and now you're skipping work…? What's going on?" the teen asked, his eyes narrowing behind his mask.

"Nothing. Now, come with me."

"What? Where?"

"To work on your landings."

"Ahhh… 'work on my landings', huh?" Robin grinned cheekily and followed the man.

"What, we're_ really _gonna work on my landings?" the teen gaped a while later, as they had found a private small yard at the back of some buildings.

"Of course," Slade told him but then realized that the hero had probably thought it had been some sort of innuendo. "Work before pleasure," he added, trying to keep the charade up.

"Huh… since when?" Robin grinned, but then shrugged. "Alright… so… what did you have in mind?"

"The angle of your left foot when it hits the ground is sometimes dangerously close to getting you hurt… Let me demonstrate."

Slade's demonstration and the following session left Robin with a few more bruises, but, it seemed, in a good mood.

"So, what did you have planned next?" he asked.

"Dinner?" Slade suggested, as it was getting late.

"Sure… dinner and dessert…" Robin smirked and came up to him, placing his hands on Slade's chest and looking up at him like he wanted something. Slade had a faint idea about what that might be, but he had decided to be straight and that was it. It didn't matter what his thickening cock thought about it. Of course he would have to have sex with the young man now and then as long as he wanted to keep his cover, but surely not every day?

"Maybe we should spend more time training and less time in the bedroom?" he suggested dryly.

"Who are you and what did you do to Slade?"

"What?"

"Come on, I'm just kidding!" Robin snorted. "Oh, and by the way, I forgot to ask you this morning; where did you get this?" he wanted to know and touched the alien arm brace, "I don't remember it from last night?"

"Just a souvenir I found among my old things," Slade shrugged.

"Okay…" Robin said, but didn't look completely convinced. It couldn't be helped, however, because Slade didn't dare to take it off before he was sure that this was the universe to stay in. He had a feeling it would do just fine, however…

"Now, over dinner… let's talk about some other options, alright?" he asked the young man as they left the yard.

"What kind of options?"

"Options outside Jump City," Slade told him.

* * *

They had worked for hours going through the pile of papers, and finally things started to come together. They were sitting on, or hovering above, the large semi circular sofa, the contents from the trash-bag scattered all around them.

"So… there's this object, then… A time machine?" Cyborg said.

"Time _and _dimensions, as we have concluded," Slade said.

"I don't get it, aren't things supposed to be completely different in other dimensions?" Beast Boy asked, scratching his head.

"No. The theory is that an immense number of dimensions exist side by side. In those that you were born at all, or survived to your current age, sure there will be some where you might, for example, be evil, but many of them would only have insignificant details changed, like your childhood bedroom had green wallpaper instead of blue."

"Awesome dimension," Raven deadpanned.

"Yeah, I'd like to experience _that_!" Robin added with a chuckle. "So what went wrong in yours?"

"Wrong?" Slade asked.

"Yeah… you and me? I mean… yuck… no offence, but you're old. And evil. And a guy."

"It's rather hard not to take offence at those things, actually…" Slade muttered. "We're happy, though, and I very much would like to return to my universe soon."

"Do you miss your Robin?" Starfire asked softly.

"Yes."

There was an awkward silence for a moment, but then Cyborg cleared his throat.

"Okay, but if this time-travelling thing existed in your time, maybe there's one in ours? No, wait… it _was_ in ours… damn…"

"No, but you might be on to something," Robin said. "If the _Slades _switched places, then maybe the _things_ did as well? Or there's more than one?"

"We should start looking," Slade nodded. "I think I can work out which settings I used from these notes, but we would need the device, yes."

"We don't even know what it _looks_ like, though, do we?" Beast Boy groaned.

"Please, might it look like a bracelet?" Starfire asked, holding up a print-out from a web-auction page which she had just taped together from several pieces. "Because I do not think shopping for the jewelry is something any of our Slades would like to do."

"You, young woman, are brilliant," Slade claimed generously, taking the page from a blushing alien. "Now… so where is it?"

Robin looked at the photo over Slade's shoulder and then yanked it from the man's grip.

"I saw it! It was on the floor by the bed, I think! I just thought it was part of your uniform or something! Star, could you fly and get it? I'll send the address to your communicator at once."

"And bring pizza back?" Beast Boy cut in before the girl had a chance to answer.

"Yes and yes my friends!" she grinned and was off.

Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven left to do other things shortly after, leaving just Robin and Slade behind, sitting on the sofa with only a small pile of papers between them.

"Are you worried?" the teen asked, sounding rather civil for once.

"What about exactly?" Slade asked, as he could list a hundred things he might worry about.

"Well… _our_ Slade is there… with the _other_ Robin…" the teen clarified.

"He, or_ you,_ can take care of him or yourself," the man smiled, finding inter dimensional grammar somewhat of a challenge.

"I hope so… It might be weird, but I'm worried about my friends… the other ones."

"That's not weird, that's just you," Slade chuckled, making the teen blush.

"I think someone likes me a little," the man smirked.

"What? No! Never!" the hero gasped, looking around wildly for any signs of his friends overhearing.

"That's what my Robin said in the beginning. Complete denial," Slade claimed.

"Yeah, sure… as if I could even like _you_."

"Oh, but remember, I know everything about you," Slade purred, turning towards the teen and moving closer. He didn't think his Robin would mind if he teased this one a bit… "Especially everything you like… blueberry jam for example… baked potatoes with only butter… am I right?"

"Y-yeah… guess the dimensions really _are_ pretty similar, then?"

"M-hmmm…" Slade hummed and moved even closer, tracing a finger up the teen's neck and jaw. "The skin here is very sensitive… and your earlobes… and your lips… and when you start to get excited you always lick your lips, yes, just like that."

"I wasn't… I…" Robin stuttered.

"Of course not…" Slade said and bent down even closer, his face not far from Robin's now. "And let me tell you what you really like- OW!" the man's head snapped back from the force of the punch and he clutched his eye, muttering curses under his breath.

"Don't you dare kiss me!" Robin snarled, having jumped to his feet.

"I wasn't _going_ to, I was just teasing you," Slade grumbled, still clutching his face.

"Friends, I have found it!" Starfire let them know as she flew into the room at that moment. The others came running, of course, too curious about the metal gadget to notice the man's pain.

"Oh, great, tofu chicken topping!" Beast Boy, who had gone straight for the pizza-boxes, exclaimed.

Slade muttered and grabbed the device, rifled through the notes again and got to work, ignoring the Titans. He wanted to go home.

"So, you're going to trace the signal back and redo the switch?" Cyborg asked him some time later with his mouth full of pizza.

"Something like that, but not quite. The other Slade wanted a switch, because he didn't want two of himself in the same universe… strangely, because that would obviously be great…" the man smirked. "I, however, want to see what I walk into and, hopefully, exchange a few words with the other me… so I'm going for the device's other option and will open a portal. But I'm tracing its twin's signal so it will open very close to where that is."

"Great, dude, let's do that!" Beast Boy joined in, a pizza slice in each hand, dripping sauce everywhere.

"I will. Just back off, or a smudge might have us open up a portal to the land of the bloodthirsty zombie tomatoes," Slade told him.

"You seen that movie too?"

* * *

"I can't believe I'm hearing this!" Robin exclaimed, getting up from the dinner table in their apartment. "You said you were happy… it was all a lie?"

"All I'm saying is that your potential-"

"Stop! You're sounding like an old recording from the let's-not-mention-that-again-time in our lives," the teen growled. He was just about to say something else when the doorbell rang. "You're not off the hook!" he hissed to the man as he went to open it. Outside his friends stood waiting, snack food in hand.

"Um… hi?" Robin said.

"Dude, you didn't forget about movie-night, did you?" Beast Boy asked.

"Oh, damn it… I did… but come in! Ignore Slade, though, he's in the dog house," Robin added darkly.

Slade snorted and narrowed his eye. This world wasn't so perfect after all. Sure, he had Robin in his hands, literally if he wanted it, but he had to tread so very carefully or the teen would become even more suspicious… and that meant making nice with the other insufferable brats… was it really worth it? The only good thing was that his cover was fool-proof. No one could possibly realize that he really wasn't-

"You're not Slade!"

"Excuse me?" the man glared down at the accusing little green boy.

"I thought something was off back at the fight, but I was a bit too busy to realize… you smell wrong!"

"Are you sure you didn't bruise your nose, BB?" Robin chuckled, but it was a somewhat nervous sound.

"I have a bad feeling too…." Raven mumbled. "Like… back _then_…"

"My scanner clears him…?" Cyborg told them but didn't sound convinced.

"Please? You are not our friend?" Starfire asked wide-eyed and Slade couldn't help but snort. If his cover was blown he might as well go with plan B.

"You're right. I'm from a parallel dimension," he began.

"What?" Robin gaped. "Why? What are you doing here?"

"It's simple. I'm here to take you back as my apprent- OW!"

* * *

The portal opened to a very tense scene, which didn't get better by another set of Robin and Slade entering it. The other Titans, recovering quite quickly, waved to each other through the shimmering doorway, but seemed to decide to each stay in their own world for now.

Slade glared at his other, younger and less moral, self and pointed to the portal.

"Get back to your own universe. Now."

"Slade!" 'his' Robin exclaimed and was in his arms in an instant. "What happened to your eye?"

"You did."

"Please tell me I happened to your eye too?" the younger Robin asked his arch nemesis.

"You should have kept your wrist straighter on impact," the man growled to the other Robin, the bruise clearly visible despite his healing factor.

"Leave," Slade told his other self again, his voice colder than an arctic wind in winter.

"Fine! This dimension has more problems than it's worth," the villain muttered.

"Um… actually… can't you keep him? Do we _have_ to take him back?" Robin asked.

"Hmmm… weeeeelll…." the older Robin smirked. "Two Slades…."

"I demand to go back!" Slade told them.

"What did you do to him?" the other Slade asked his lover.

"I bet it was something with sex!" the younger Robin answered in his stead. "Did you know these two… well…" he asked 'his' Slade.

"Yes, I noticed that quite clearly this morning," the villain growled.

"It was a usual morning, then?" the former-villain asked innocently, making both Robin's blush for different reasons.

"Ummm…" his boyfriend said. "I'm sorry… I didn't know it wasn't you!"

"I forgive you… how many rounds?"

"Two."

"You had sex with me two times! PERVERT!" straight Robin yelled at straight Slade.

"By accident!" straight Slade claimed.

"I_ thought_ you were a bit awkward… had no idea you were_ terrified_…" the older Robin laughed at the villain. "And you liked it… a lot. And you," he said, turning to his younger self. "Don't knock it 'til you tried it."

"The portal is closing," the older Slade told them, and with a quick move, caught his other self's arm, pulling the alien item off. He threw it to the younger Robin. "Make sure this is destroyed."

"I will," Robin said and stepped back to his own world. With a scowl on his face, Slade followed and the hole in time and space closed.

"Well… that was…" Robin began, but was cut off by his boyfriend, who caught him and threw him over his shoulder. "What the-?"

"Titans," Slade told the team. "Movie night is either cancelled or you have to turn up the volume very loud. Your choice." With that he disappeared into the bedroom with a laughing and struggling Robin still dangling over his shoulder. The team looked at each other and decided that tomorrow might be a better move-night after all.

* * *

The enemies were outside the Tower, as Slade had had the sense to open the portal there and not inside, glaring at each other. The other Titans were holding back, prepared to aid their leader if things would come to blows. There was still more embarrassment on both sides than hostility at the moment, though.

"Well… that was…" Robin began.

"Strange," Slade finished.

"They were gay. And together."

"I know."

"If you ever even think, for a _second_…" Robin growled out the warning.

"No. No," Slade shook his head with some empathy behind it.

Robin visibly relaxed and then sighed heavily, shrugging his shoulders like he tried to just shake all the events of the day off him like a wet dog.

"Let's just… let's just go home, and wake up tomorrow being enemies like normal, alright?" he asked, almost pleaded, with the man.

"Sounds like a good idea…" Slade said, accepting the proposition.

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine." Robin gestured for the Titans to go back and was about to follow them, when Slade was suddenly very close behind him.

"You know…" the man murmured in his ear. "If you're ever _curious_… OW!"

_The End_

* * *

A/N: I'm usually SOMEWHAT sure that there aren't any plot-holes (although I have managed to create a few in my day), but in this one my head hurts just from trying to figure out if something IS a plot-hole or not… ;) Tell me if you spot any and I'll try to fill them in for later readers… ;)

It was very funny to write this, and the story COULD have gone on for days and been even more complicated, I know this, but I kinda wanted to keep it within a TT-episode-frame, where everything is resolved in 25 minutes or so, just to underline the small canon parts… ;)

**If you have booked a b-day in MAY** I should get in touch with you soon if I haven't already… I kinda hope someone will wish for more Demon-bride, because the demand from readers in general is high there, but no pressure! Wish for what you want!

/W

* * *

**69-Competition time!**  
As you may, or may not, know I have a facebook group called "The Ducklings" (the group icon is the same as mine here on ff and dA, although I'm not sure that shows up anymore, after the fb changes…) and I really, really, what the members to reach the, somewhat magical, naughty number of 69… Right now it's 57.

The group is private, which means that not everyone can become a member, and that everything written and/or shared there STAYS there, no one else can see it… It's a great, silly place where we share Sladin sightings, comics, links to inspirational things like songs or young justice episodes and so on. We write stories, there's a bit of RP-ing going on and so on… and if I have any news, like about upcoming stories, I always share them there! And I ask the ducklings there important questions and stuff… like how to end a story… ;)

I'd like to be clear that the group is not about ME, though, it's about this pairing we all love, so if you are a writer or artist who wants more supports and feedback, this is the place to be!

It's especially the place to be if you turn out to be member number 69! If you are, you will get a drabble or pic from me, but you will also get prizes from other ducklings already in the group… and the prizes, at least mine, will ONLY be posted in the duckling group so even if you are member 68 at least you will be able to enjoy things no one outside the group will be able to… so go look us up and apply! I'll add you as the requests come in, just a few rules:

1. Keep the slash in the group: no posting slashy comments on mine or other member's walls, because some people have their grannies as facebook-friends, you know, and some are closer yaoi fangirls… ;)

2. Keep things clean, drug-free, legal and fun!

3. Join in the discussions, don't be afraid to stand your ground and/or disagree with anyone, but, again, keep it fun!

4. I encourage you to share your ff-alias with the group or at least with me, because even though I can't, I'd like to TRY to know who's who. I'm sorry when I confuse things, though… ;)

If you can't find the group, PM me and I'll send you the link to that or to my own page, whatever works best…

Hope to see you on Fb!

/W


	150. Return to the Haunt

First: Chapter 150! Cool, huh!  
Second: We are not 69 ducklings in the facebook group! Doesn't mean you shouldn't join, because your're missing Sladin goodness! ;)

A/N: Happy B-day **MelindaPotter **(April 26)!

Did you love the Teen Titans episode "Haunted"? Have you been annoyed all these years because the storyline was never followed up or explained? Well so, apparently, has Melinda, because she wanted me to sort it out. So I did. With slash.

…and I think I actually came up with a good point or two… except that will pretty much be forgotten because of what happens afterwards… oh, well… ;)

* * *

**Return to the Haunt **

Robin groaned as he stretched after his workout. He was still sore. Days after an imaginary Slade kicked the crap out of him he was still feeling it… that had to earn the man a bunch of bad-ass points… if he was still out there. But the chance, or risk, was slim. As Cyborg had pointed out, the man_ had_ fallen into molten lava. No, the nightmare from a couple of days ago was probably the last he'd ever see of him. Thank god.

"Hey, Robin?"

"Yeah, Cy? What's up?" the teen asked his friend, who looked a bit… uncomfortable. Sure, they had all tiptoed a bit around him since his little psycho-dust attack, but this was more a guilty look than anything else.

"Well… we have to talk… it's about the dust."

* * *

"And the signal came from outside the Tower? Why are you just telling me _now_?" Robin asked, glaring at his friend.

"Just figured you needed some time to bounce back, man…" Cyborg shrugged.

"Have you traced it?"

"I… Robin, it was probably some sort of automatic signal anyway! Don't you think it's time to… just stop?"

"It's _Slade_, Cy!"

"No, that's just the _point_! It_ can't_ be! Slade is_ dead_! Damn, I_ knew_ I shouldn't have told you!"

Robin didn't dignify that with an answer; he just stomped off to his private work-room. His team might have claimed that he was never alone in this fight, but obviously he still was, when it came to Slade. But that was just as well. That's how he wanted it.

It took hours to trace the signal, because there were a lot of false trails. As the night fell, however, the result was blinking on the screen in front of him and Robin was staring at it in disbelief.

"It can't be… there was nothing left there…" he mumbled, but, drawing a deep, resolute breath, he stood up. Obviously there _was_ something left. And he would find it.

Two times in two days were two times too many, but he went there anyway. The rubble, the dust, the broken, jagged pieces of metal and stone, it was all like he remembered them. If the Titans hadn't showed up, the phantom Slade might have killed him here…

"Welcome back to the old haunt. Again."

The voice was only half unexpected, and Robin spun around, a powerful flashlight bathing the area behind him in light. The light shone off a dull copper mask and steel armor.

"You're real!"

"Yes. This time I am," the man told him, his voice a dark, smooth sound, like a perfectly tuned engine. "It took you longer to trace the signal than I expected. I'm disappointed Robin. I thought you missed me."

"I only found out about the signal today!" Robin defended himself, and then realized that something else the man had claimed demanded his attention. "And I didn't miss you!"

"Ah. Pity. I missed_ you_." Slade took a few steps forward, making the teen draw back. He couldn't help it. Slade had always been a formidable enemy, a true nightmare, but what happened a few nights ago… Robin had never been truly scared of the man… before now. But that had been the Slade in his mind, and the one before him was real… at least…

"You might be a robot," the teen said, aloud, but almost to himself.

"I'm not. The one who fell in the lava, though…"

"Prove it!"

The man chuckled deeply.

"Maybe it's time… maybe you're ready."

"Ready for what?"

"To see my face."

Those words seemed to turn the very air around Robin to stone, because he couldn't move or breathe. He didn't know why; he had seen both heroes and villains unmasked countless of times, so why was he holding his breath now? Why did it seem like the most important thing in the universe was under that metal? Still, he never expected the man to actually _do_ it. Slade never let anything slip; not his true feelings or thoughts and especially not anything as personal as who he really was.

But this time he did.

Robin opened his mouth, somewhere between a gape and a gasp, as a clicking sound echoed through the derelict room and the mask was suddenly in the man's hands. He was still stunned as he took in the white, somewhat tousled hair, the hard, angled face and the single, familiar, cold eye. The black eye patch seemed strangely fitting, as did the short, white goatee-like beard. Slade was human. A man. And right in front of him.

"Hello Robin."

Something inside the teen wanted to snort, snapping back that they had already met, thank you very much, but a bigger part accepted it for what it truly felt like; as if they were meeting for the first time.

"Slade." That was all he was able to say. Just the man's name.

"I watched you the other night. Fighting for your life. I had no idea your mind could be so… violent…" the man purred.

"It wasn't me, it-" Robin stopped himself, and the man smirked. It was just the kind of smirk the teen had imagined him to have; the corners of his mouth curling up, the left one more than the other, his single eye glittering.

"You just realized, didn't you? That it was _all_ you. Had to be."

"The dust, it-"

"Only set it free."

"You were… here?"

"Here, in the forest… even in the basement of the Tower."

"What? How?"

"How? Oh, Robin, I was the one who placed the mask in the box, after all."

"No, no, that was the mask you dropped when… when we fought you. The cracked one!" the teen claimed.

"It was a replica. Do you really think I would normally walk around with a mask full of hallucinogenic drugs, which could, after all, be triggered by accident?"

Robin felt that this was a genuine face-palm moment. If he had dared and If he had been able to move, that was.

_Of course_ Slade wouldn't have had the mask prepared with that kind of drug back when he had tried to make Robin his apprentice! And the box hadn't been packed and moved to the basement until after the man's supposed 'death', which was, in fact, the ultimate proof that he hadn't died at all!

"Epiphanies. Don't you love them?" the man chuckled.

"And you were… watching?"

"Yes. At some points you were really facing me, not the nightmare version of me. We even spoke."

"Why? Why were you here?" the teen wanted to know.

"To look out for you, my little bird. I had no way of knowing how the drug would really affect you, after all. I placed it there so we could… reconnect. Just you and I. The others weren't supposed to get involved… they almost killed you, increasing your stress like they did."

"You just wanted to watch me die!" Robin snarled, his ears turning strangely warm from the 'little bird' comment.

"Quite the opposite. Although it was certainly entertaining… especially _some _parts…"

Slade knew. Of course he knew, he had been here, but… Robin's lungs sized up again, his face switching from red to white and back again.

"I was surprised, I must say…" the man continued, the smirk now seemingly a permanent feature on his face. "It was a good thing that your friends came in as you were _fighting_ the hallucination, wasn't it…? Because only moments before… he was touching you. And you couldn't stop him. You didn't _want_ to stop him."

"I… no… that's not… was… was that you?"

"No. I only watched from the shadows how you were on the ground… and then your eyes widened… and your breath hitched, much like it just did… and your breathing started to get deeper. You squirmed, and you were mumbling for him, for_ me_, to stop, but… oh Robin… you were spreading your legs as well… arching your back…"

"I fought you off!" the teen barked, blushing furiously. "That was as far as it went! I fought you off!"

"Yes, because even in your own mind, my boy, that was a too scary place to go. But you wanted it. You still do."

"I…. I…" Slade was the only villain that could make him speechless, the Titan realized. And so easily too.

"Tell me…" Slade was now so close that their chests touched. Something cold, a huge metal cog-wheel was suddenly pressing against Robin's back, making up a wall, and Slade's hands, planted against it on either side of his shoulders, made up the bars of his cage. "Tell me what you liked most about our little… meeting, the other night."

The question was absurd. Who would like anything about being driven half insane, beaten within an inch of his life and forced to live in a nightmare? But there was one thing…

"That… that they couldn't see you." Robin swallowed as Slade's white teeth glinted at him in the darkness. "It… it made me feel…"

"Special."

"Yes."

"Like I was only for you… just like you had always known I was…" the man continued; his voice barely more than a whisper now.

"I knew you would return…" Robin tried to explain.

"I left you grieving for far too long."

"I wasn't..! I… I…"

"You were."

"Y… yes." He had admitted it. Something he had known since he saw the man fall but which he never, ever, could voice out aloud; he had grieved for Slade. Who would understand? Who could_ possibly_ understand the void of emptiness which had been screaming inside him? Slade was a bad guy, a villain, a monster… his death should be celebrated, and, if it hadn't been for Terra's fate, Robin was sure he would have been forced to live through such a celebration. A dark part of him was glad that Terra had turned to stone, as that gave him an excuse to feel, and look, sad. No one questioned his morose mood in the following weeks, because they all thought it was because of the blond little traitor…

"I'm back now… you won't be alone anymore." The words weren't exactly soft and sweet, there was a hint of a threat in them. The man wasn't comforting him; he was saying, very clearly: 'you're mine now'. And Robin didn't object. He didn't want to.

"Good," was all he whispered, which, of course, meant; 'you're mine too'.

He didn't know who initiated the kiss. Robin did remember lifting his jaw a little, just to get a better look at the man who was filling up his whole field of vision. Maybe it wasn't because of that, though, as he was closing his eyes at the same time. Strange that.

The man's lips felt warm and peculiarly soft against his, but the softness gave way for demand very quickly.

Robin's hands came to life again and one wrapped around the man's neck while the other went around his back as he clung to him, pressing their bodies tightly together. The man's hand stayed where they were, however, caging him in.

A tongue insisted on being allowed entrance and was given it, Robin gasping as Slade's touched his own. It was so impossible; this kiss could, _should_, perhaps never have happened but it still did. Very much so.

Feeling lightheaded, Robin let his head fall back against the cogwheel behind him and tried to catch his breath.

"Why… why were you gone so long?" he asked.

"Because I realized what I wanted two years ago, and I knew you weren't ready," the man told him, his voice strangled like he was fighting to hold something back.

Two years. His apprenticeship. It made sense. Slade had been more distant with his since that, if you could call it that. They had fought a few times, but it hadn't been so… personal. The man drew back from him, only a fraction.

"Maybe you're still not-"

"I am!" Robin woke up from his musings and pulled the man closer again. "Slade, I'm… I'm ready." Their lips met again, even more urgently this time, and when they broke apart temporarily the teen knew what he wanted. "Touch me."

He had expected the man to pull him close, probably squeeze his ass, but instead one hand moved to the side of his face, caressing it with a couple of fingers, before catching the edge of his mask.

Robin stood perfectly still, holding his breath, as the man peeled what felt like his last line of defense off his face. But it felt_ right_. It was just fair. They couldn't do this with masks on. Their eyes met.

"Hello, Slade…" Robin whispered huskily, a little grin on his lips.

The man chuckled and leaned in for another kiss.

"Hello, my little bird."

The man's hands, realizing that they had permission to go anywhere, now did what was expected of them, and Robin felt his ass cupped and lifted. He wound his legs around the man's waist.

"Are we… going to stay here?" the teen asked, quickly changing what he had almost said first, namely 'are we going to do it here?'.

"Yes."

"Okay."

Robin really _was_ okay with it; he wouldn't have wanted to stop even if they had been in public, although this grim, cold place full of sharp objects wasn't exactly ideal for what he imagined would happen next.

Slade then reached out and touched the huge cogwheel behind them and the teen heard a click and a faint hum. All of a sudden the wheel slowly started to turn like a revolving door. Robin still clung to the man, his eyes getting wider as he saw the area behind what he had thought was a mountain of rubble.

"You never really left this place, did you?" he asked quietly.

"No… after all, why would you search for me here? Although that thought was flawed, as you seem to stop by quite often," the man chuckled.

Robin blushed. He had usually at least stopped and looked at this building when he had passed by, yes. It was hard not to. And Slade had been here all along…

"God, I hate you…" Robin muttered and kissed the man again.

The room was not big, but the bed that he was laid down on now was. A sleeping space and a work area was all that fitted in here, but that was also all Slade really required, the teen guessed. For such a small space the air didn't feel stuffy at all, nor did it smell of rust and dampness like it did outside. The man had turned on the lights as well, small ones which didn't sting Robin's eyes, only making it possible for them to see each other more clearly, something the hero was all for. His belt was opened, which should be difficult for anyone besides the Titan himself to do, but it was off in an instant, and dropped on the floor. His gloves were next. Robin worked on the man's gloves as well, and the first time their hands touched, skin to skin, felt just as electrifying as their first kiss.

Undressing someone in armor wasn't easy, and he himself was wearing a cape. At one point they both burst out laughing and gave up, and Slade pulled Robin to his feet so he could get the damn thing off without strangling the teen. Robin also demanded help with the man's neck- and waist-armor, because they both seemed to be molded to him. Every piece of exposed skin was touched and explored, curiosity and desire fueling their actions until they were tangled up naked on the bed with only one step left to take.

"Ready?"

Robin's heart skipped a beat as Slade asked the question, but he was. The man had prepared him, but the sense of readiness didn't come from that; it came from a deep, burning longing which had been awaken even as he saw the phantom Slade in the forest a few days ago. A longing which had been a very real part of his life for over a year now.

"Told you I was," he whispered and lifted his hips.

Robin cried out as the man entered him, then bit his bottom lip.

"Relax… it's done… it's over…" Slade whispered in his ear, and, after a few deep breaths, Robin did. That's when the man slammed into him completely. Robin's nails dug deep grooves of retaliation into the man's shoulders as he gasped, his baby-blue eyes impossibly wide.

"I thought… you said… it was over…" he groaned.

"I was in… I wasn't_ all_ in," the man clarified with a smirk.

"But you ... are now? Please?" the teen pleaded.

"Almost."

"Oh, dear god…" Robin whispered, crying out again as the man's hips began to move. This time the cry wasn't out of pain or shock, however; it was out of surprise. Because it felt good. Which is shouldn't. Because if you had been pierced by a log you expected it to hurt… and if that log then _moved_, you really didn't expect it to feel _better_, did you? But this log did. He might survive this. Or not, because then the log brushed something which made him think that heaven was very close indeed, at least the part with the stars…

As the man's hips continued to go from a slow, sliding motion to short thrusts, Robin could feel the man working more of his cock inside him, mostly by the way he was stretched by the wider base. He was far beyond minding, however, quite the opposite. The short thrusts turned to long, deep ones, which turned harder by the second until Robin found out what getting fucked was really about. He liked it. A lot. Then his legs, which had been flailing all over the place, really, were caught and placed over the man's shoulders, and that made him able to go even deeper and faster. Robin clawed the sheets and wouldn't have recognized the sounds he was making if he had been aware of them.

It was like he was a ball of energy and every movement Slade made, every movement they made together, charged him up even more until he couldn't take it anymore. It really felt like he was exploding, in a way, although he couldn't imagine that dying for real felt this good.

When he opened his eyes again he hadn't began to breathe normally yet. Everything was sweaty and sticky and smelly…

"That's a big grin…" Slade commented with a lazy laugh.

"Yeah… everything's… perfect…" Robin sighed happily.

* * *

"Dude! Where have you been?" Beast Boy asked, shooting to his feet as Robin entered the Tower's common room.

"You went looking for the signal-source, didn't you?" Cyborg half asked, half accused him.

"Yes."

"And? Did you find it?" Starfire asked worriedly, while Raven kept her questions in her eyes.

"Yes… it was an automatic trigger, like you thought," Robin sighed. "Guys… you're right. Slade's gone. I just had to follow this last lead to be able to accept it. I'm sorry if I snapped at you, Cy," he said, keeping his voice calm and humble.

"Nah, that's okay, I was just worried, bro," the metal teen shrugged and then grinned. "Now get to bed. You've been overdoing it again, too soon, you idiot. You're limping!"

"Yeah… been overdoing it a bit, yes," Robin grinned and headed to his room, As he turned his back to his friends his grin grew. He wouldn't dream of telling them that Slade was back…_ this_ time, he was keeping the man _all_ to himself.

_The End._

* * *

A/N: not that long, but not a shortie either (a short one is max 4 pages and this is six, so…) after all, size doesn't matter. (Robin didn't get that last thing and I won't bother explaining it to him, I think… ;) )

I rewatched Haunted just before I started writing this, not to get it as canon as possible (because duh! Slash!) but to be sure I remembered the FEELING of the story… and it still makes my heart beat! Damn, I want to see that kind of fight in the Young Justice type of animation, because if the Anime-ish type was brutal, what would a more 'natural' style be? –shudders with dark pleasure- hmmm… I might be a bit sick… ;)

Aaaaaanyway, what I took away from the episode and tried to play with in this drabble was, pure and simple, TENSION… It had been building up for years and it needed an outlet… it was either going to be a new fight to the death or sex. And I suck at writing action. ;)


	151. The Bird And His Keeper

A/N: Happy B-day **AvatarSatsuki** (April 30!)

I got the setup scene for this drabble from the b-day girl as well as the wish that it should be "on the darker side (nothing too harsh though, nice and sexy)". And so I started to write it… and then it got away with me… So **AvatarSatsuki**, even though I, of course, hope you will like the whole thing, it turned into something a bit more than that first scene you described to me… ;) About the darkness, there are no warnings for this… the main set-up is dark, and some things happens, but it should be safe for everyone to read.

This is AU, with a slightly older teen Robin still as Batman's sidekick, so he never formed the Titans in this world… And Slade is… well… you'll see.

I borrowed a few of my duckling's names for this story… in fact, those who, so far (when I wrote that part on the 22'nd of April), had promised to help me with the 69-competition prizes! I WOULD like to point out, however, that it's just their names I borrowed and not anything else… also I put them randomly as "miss" and "Mrs"… ;)

Oh, and a special thank you to one of my facebook-ducklings,** Rvb Fangirl,** who helped me out when I needed an rush-order Beta-job on this when I realized I wouldn't have time to read it more than once… she only got a few hours to do it, so I'll take full responsibility if there's any errors left… ;)

EDIT: also thank you to **Amirrel** for extra edits! ;)

* * *

**The Bird And His Keeper **

Robin knew there was something suspicious about the businessman. Slade Wilson, who he had met a few times in social gatherings with Bruce, just gave him that… _vibe_. That Lex Luthor vibe. The 'I'm a great philanthropist who tortures puppies in my basement' kind of vibe… and the Boy Wonder wasn't going to stand for it anymore.

The Slade Industries building was a difficult one to break into, not only because it was one of the most protected ones in Gotham, but because it was rumored that Slade himself actually lived next to his office. That was probably only hearsay, though, Robin assumed. The guy might have an overnight apartment somewhere in his building, but on the executive floor? Doubtful.

Robin's heart was pounding hard in his chest as he ducked into an office just before the guards turned the corner into the hall outside. The electronic security was one thing; it was tough but Robin knew how to crack it. The guards prowling the halls at irregular intervals were a different matter; if he wasn't careful they might catch him… or give him a heart attack.

He listened at the door and then continued on. If he kept close to the security men it was unlikely that another pair would show up. He hoped.

He knew where he was going; Slade's office. Perhaps it seemed stupid for a villain in disguise to keep something incriminating in his own rooms, but Robin knew better. These people were arrogant to a fault and, as they thought that no one would ever have the guts to challenge them, they kept their secrets close. Suckers.

The electronic lock-pick he had been using the whole time beeped and, at last, he was at his goal. The large corner office stretched out in front of him and the teen shrugged. They all looked the same, really. Maybe they all used the same design-firm. He took in the room which had one more door than the one he had come through. Bathroom? Archive? He'd get to that later. The windows gave him ample chance to escape if he needed to, as some of them could be opened from the inside, and the next buildings over were just within reach for his grapple hook. Good.

Now it was time for the search to begin, and the desk was an obvious place to start. Slade had a huge one, an antique, in carved oak.

"Overcompensating for something, perhaps?" the teen mumbled to himself, smirking. The drawers were suspiciously empty, containing only notepads, pens and the occasional paperclip. The notes and files on top of the desk, arranged in neat stacks, seemed to just concern the company itself, which was involved in import and export, of all things. A business like that just _screamed_ illegal activities, didn't it? No sign of those, though, until he came to the locked drawer.

_Bingo_.

The electronic lock pick wouldn't work here of course, but he had others. Sitting down in the wide executive leather chair to be able to reach better, he got to work. It took a few minutes as he wasn't used to locks several hundred years old, but then a lovely 'click' was heard, and the teen grinned. The drawer slid open to reveal a single, small card. No matter. It would hold a code or something, Robin was sure. He picked it up, read it and paled.

-Do you remember the second door?-

The teen looked up and gasped as a man was standing right in front of the desk.

"Hello, Robin. Visiting? I can't remember us having an appointment?"

The young hero didn't quite know what to do. He wanted to accuse the tall, wide shouldered, white haired man of something, but, the truth was, he had no idea of what.

"I'm following a lead, Slade," he growled, trying to sound threatening.

"A lead? Oh no, don't get up. In fact, I insist on it," the man told him and gestured for the hero, who was starting to get on his feet, to sit down again. He took a seat in one of the visitor-chairs himself. "Tell me of this lead…"

"Batman-"

"Is not involved. He didn't come with you and I would have known if he had been snooping around. So… want to start over?"

Robin glared, fighting a faint blush. Anyone else would have engaged him in a fight by now, or sent his minions in with machineguns, but that, of course, would be incriminating behavior. _Damn_, he wished the man would show some of that! It would make him feel better.

"Fine. I'm following a lead. A hunch."

"And I ask again; what hunch?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I do, actually, but fine," the man took out his cell phone which lit up the smug smile on his face. "I don't have Batman's number, of course, but I do have Commissioner Gordon's. He'll get your mentor here, as well as the police… and my lawyers of course."

"Wait... what?" Robin asked worriedly, sitting up straighter.

"Well, you broke the law, young man. This is breaking and entering. Very serious."

"I'm a hero!"

"Ah, so anyone can put on a mask and claim to go through another person's belongings in the name of justice, and this is acceptable behavior? I'd love to see a jury chew over that one."

"That's bullshit, Slade, everyone knows you're up to something!"

"Everyone, hmm? Yes well… I am."

"You are? I mean… what?" Robin caught himself. Villains normally didn't spill their plans until he was tied up under a swinging ax or something like that.

"I'm one of the largest employers in this city, and I'm sure that, if you dug through enough documents, one or two of my executives might have taken a bribe at one point or another. Not something I allow, mind you, but the rules surrounding these things tend to change, and one man's dinner might be another one's crime… Oh, and maybe our recycling-plans aren't working to the fullest capacity. I _tell _them not to throw envelopes in the paper recycle-bin, but do they listen?"

Robin gaped. Not only was the whole speech unexpected, but the man was looking at him very coldly as he spoke. His words were joking, almost friendly, but his demeanor was not.

"I know there's something else," he said lamely, and the man chuckled.

"And I'm sure the businesses in this city would love to make sure that no one goes through their dirty laundry without a warrant in the future. Batman might be close to untouchable, but _you_ are not. Not at all. Oh, and try not to look so guilty when the press gets here? It won't do you much good at the trial." The man, who had been scrolling through his contacts list, found the number he had been looking for and selected it. Robin heard how it started to ring on the other end and realized that the man had activated the speaker phone.

"Commissioner Gordon?" a grumbling, half sleepy, well known voice answered.

Robin shot from the chair and opened his mouth before he remembered that he didn't want Gordon to hear him.

"Yes, hello. This is Slade Wilson, I'm terribly sorry to disturb you, but it seems we have a security breach… and before you refer me to the emergency number, I might as well point out that it's… delicate."

Robin could picture it now; the media, the trial… the possible revelation of his, and Batman's, identities. He reached for the phone and shook his head.

"Delicate?" Gordon asked, his voice suddenly more alert and worried.

"Yes. One moment," Slade put his hand over the phone's speaker and smirked at Robin. "I see that you are worried… well… I have always been one for second chances… would you like one?"

"Yes!" the teen hissed, not considering what that might entail. It didn't matter.

"Then you and I are going to do a little deal," Slade said. "Agreed?"

"Yes," Robin growled this time, his hands opening and closing in tension as he looked at the phone.

"Good boy," the man told him and uncovered the phone again. "Commissioner, are you still there?"

"Yes! What in the blazes is going on?"

"I'm very embarrassed about this, but it seems like our security breach was a false alarm. Please forgive me. Goodnight." With that he hung up on a spluttering old man.

Robin swallowed as the man's single eye landed on him again, almost hungrily.

"If I leave right now, you can't prove I was ever here," he said, wondering if he would have time to get to one of the windows.

"The cameras will," the man pointed out.

"I hacked the camera-system, they are showing loops," Robin snorted.

"That you did, that's how I first knew you were here," the man nodded.

"You knew? The empty desk, you hid something, didn't you?" Robin blurted out.

"Perhaps. Now… you _did_ get rid of the building's security system, but you didn't get rid of _mine_. You didn't even_ see_ those cameras."

"Yours?"

"Mine." The man began to play with his phone again, and soon Robin was shown clips of him entering the building, using the lock pick, hiding from guards. "Looks bad, doesn't it? Now, there are cameras in here as well… So... I have proof that you have been here, if you should be foolish enough to try to run. Now… I will give you a chance to make it seem like you had a legitimate reason to be here."

"How?" Robin asked tensely. He didn't like the look on the man's face.

"There are no sounds recorded with the images, but the art of reading lips is widespread enough so that a lawyer easily could obtain a transcript of what has been said here tonight," Slade began. "The thing is, you cleverly didn't turn on the lights when you came into the office. The images will still be clear enough to tell that it's you and me, but our speech will be hard to read at best… so I suggest we turn on the lights and give the cameras a little show."

"What kind of show?" Robin asked suspiciously.

"Just follow my lead," the man smirked. "Oh, and Robin? Try not to fall out of character, or the deal is off."

A tense nod from the teen later and Slade got up to turn the lights on.

"Thank you, Robin, you have really given my security a run for their money tonight… I'll begin fixing the flaws you pointed out tomorrow," the man said as he walked towards the desk.

The teen drew a huge sigh of relief as he stood up, forcing a smile on his face.

"No problem, glad to do it," he grinned, walking around the desk to face his enemy.

"I'm now standing so the cameras can't see my mouth. Keep that smile on your face. Your answer to my next question will be 'because I wanted to see you'," the man instructed him very quickly before turning slightly again. "Why are you still in my office, though?"

"Because… because I wanted to see you," Robin said. It was a good thing that there was no sound, as he wasn't very convincing.

"I've missed you too. Spend the night with me."

"Wh-what?"

"Keep up the act and kiss me like you mean it," the man said, his lips not even moving, and then the teen was suddenly pulled close. "Remember the deal."

Robin gasped as the man's lips crashed into his, and the businessman took every advantage of that. Robin's arms flailed somewhat, but a warning sound from Slade and the man's own arms wrapping around him, made the teen copy his move.

It was surreal to say the least, and the teen's head spun. The man was an amazing kisser, a deep down part of him acknowledged, but that was really no excuse for making him do this. Robin liked men, and Slade was his type, but how would Slade even know he was gay? He couldn't! And he didn't seem to care one bit.

"Bedroom, now," the man said and steered him towards the other door. "I'm going to fuck you hard and fast… just the way you like it."

Before Robin had time to even consider objecting he was ushered through the door and into a decorative personal apartment. Seemed the rumors were true after all. Slade didn't pause in herding him through it and into a very luxurious bedroom.

"I'm not doing anything with you, and especially not on camera!" the teen hissed through his teeth.

"There are no cameras in here," Slade smirked and started to unbutton his shirt.

"Good. Goodbye."

"Now you are going to do it because I have proof of you breaking into my building."

"But the footage from the office proves I didn't!" Robin objected with a snort.

"Who says there really were cameras in there at all?" the man countered with a wider smirk.

"This is rape," the hero snarled.

"And if there_ are_ cameras in there, those prove that you were willing," the man shrugged. "Who are you going to tell, Robin? What story do you want flaunted to the media? Robin the burglar or Robin the rape-victim?" Slade asked silkily, shrugging his shirt off completely. "Now… undress quickly and I'm going to do you a favor."

"What favor?" the teen growled. "Going to be gentle with me?" he added sarcastically.

"Not particularly… but I'm going to let you keep your mask on."

That motivation, unfortunately, worked. Robin snarled in frustration as he unclasped his cape. There had to be a way out of this, probably several, if he just got a moment to think things through, but that was just it; Slade made sure he didn't have that time. Instead the man had finished undressing, which made Robin blush and, very demonstratively, look in a completely different direction, while he continued shedding gloves, boots, belts and his tunic.

"Perfect…" the man purred in delight and grabbed him, throwing him on the bed. Slade was on top of him in an instant, making the teen gasp as he pushed at the man's chest with his hands to at least try to put the inevitable off for a little longer.

"I wanted this for quite some time," Slade told him.

"M-me?" Robin asked, hating how his voice hitched.

"Yes. You. But you weren't legal… so good of you to turn up just days after your birthday…" Slade kissed him again, and Robin felt one of his hands on his hips, pushing his tights down. He clutched at that arm, the bulging muscle under his hand rock hard. And that was not the only thing hard. That desk must have been the decorator's choice, because Slade obviously didn't have anything to overcompensate for at all.

Robin had had no idea the man was this built. The suits gave him a very nice silhouette, but covered up the bulging muscles and rippling abs. The strength he showed was humbling enough; Slade handled him like he weighed as much as a ragdoll and any resistance the hero managed to put up might as well have been from one. Robin bit his lip, trying to gather his errant mind. Appreciative thoughts had no place here; after all, the man was about to-

"NNNggh!" the teen's spine snapped into a rigid bow as a finger, slicked with something, pushed inside him. He hadn't even noticed his tights being pulled all the way down.

"So tight. Have you even done this before?" he heard the man ask in a husky voice.

"None… of…. your… business…." the teen growled, squirming as the finger moved inside him, the alien feeling both terrible and exciting at once.

No, he hadn't done this before, but that wasn't so strange, Robin defended himself. He had after all been homeschooled for most of his life and had not gone away to university either, so the amount of people he met was rather limited. And hitting on guys as Robin was of course out of the question. Still, he wasn't entirely out of prospects, he knew a gay man or two, and then there was the son of a diplomat he had met on parties a few times. Robin wasn't completely sure the young man was gay, however, or if he was just being… foreign. He did have a type, though, and, as mentioned, Slade fit it. Taller than him. Physically fit. Intelligent. And with enough money so he could be sure he wasn't a gold-digger. Evil rapist bastard, though, that _didn't _fit.

"That's a no, then… maybe you should have tried to barter for gentleness as well," the man chuckled. "Although I'm not sure I would comply…"

A second finger pushed into him as well. Robin tried to close his legs, but it was too late, as the man was already between them. His move only lifted his ass up a little, so the fingers had better access.

"Little slut…" the man purred and curled his digits. For a second the teen almost wanted to agree with him, because his body was struck by an awesome sensation and he moaned, clutching the man's neck. Before the rush had died down, the fingers disappeared and the pressure against his opening increased ten fold.

"N… no, please I-aaah!" the teen cried out as he was breeched, tears forming behind his mask.

The man paused, but it didn't seem to be for Robin's benefit, more for his own; to savor the moment. It helped the teen, though, as he felt the initial pain die down to a dull burning. Gulping down air, he had his eyes closed tight against the world, but it all came crashing back into him with the movement of Slade's hips.

The thrusts were, as the man had promised, hard and fast. The young hero had expected the pain, even though he thought it would be worse, but not the reluctant need that had begun to rise inside him, going as far as thickening his cock. The man paused to look down, and Robin felt humiliated at the smirk stretching the man's lips when he realized that Slade must have felt his member against his lower stomach.

"My, my, little bird… not that little after all, are you?"

"NNgh!" Robin tried to push the man's hand away, when it wrapped around his length, but the thrusting started up again, and it was like all his strength seeped out of him, his head falling down against the pillows again with a frustrated groan.

Slade's hand working him in time with his thrusts, the man's strong, talented fingers teasing his cock, his thumb flicking over the head was almost more than he could take. As Slade's other hand then moved around his hip, lifting his ass up, getting the angle just right… Robin found himself screaming as his body committed its final betrayal by milking his blackmailer's seed from his body, begging for every drop while it writhed and shook in lust.

If Robin had ever wished for death, it was now. At least to be able to just disappear… but he couldn't. He had to open his eyes and face the world. As he did, he got hit in the face by his bunched up tights.

"Get dressed and get out."

"Gladly," Robin growled and pulled on his clothes in record time.

"I'll call the security. They will let you out," Slade told him, reclining on the bed, still completely naked, with his phone in hand.

"No, thank you. I'll manage," the teen spat out very coldly. He refused to be seen leaving this place. If anyone even _suspected_… talk about 'walk of shame'…

He hurried into the office instead and left through a window. He needed a shower. A really, really long shower. And possibly a good cry as well.

* * *

A week went by and Robin stayed well clear of a certain building, even on routine patrols. Regrettably, that very evening, his alter ego wasn't that fortunate. He and Bruce were to attend an art-auction where the rich and famous would bid against each other for the sake of… well, _Robin _knew the cause was for orphans, but he doubted the rest of them cared. For them it was for the sake of being seen. That crowd, however, meant there was a great risk that Slade Wilson would be there. Robin hoped he had studied Bruce long enough to be able to pull off a perfectly blank face, because he knew he would have to mingle in the same room as the man. If he was lucky he wouldn't have to speak to him, though.

Fifteen minutes into the viewing, the teen relaxed. There was no sign of a certain businessman, and he was now busy talking to a small group of women about abstract art. They were standing in front of a painting by a modern local artist, a rising star on the art sky, who, Robin decided, couldn't paint worth a damn. The ladies seemed impressed, however.

"There is a certain power in it, though, isn't it?" one of them said and peered at a random splash of green.

"I quite agree, ladies," a dark voice said behind them and Robin just managed to stifle a gasp.

"Oh, Mr. Wilson! Looking stunning as ever!" The woman's face suddenly matched her very pink dress.

"Miss Mead, you flatterer you," Slade chuckled. "Mrs. Perez, a pleasure. Miss Kirstensen, Mrs. Rosario, you all brighten these kind of events… you are the sole reason I attend, I assure you," he smiled very, very, charmingly.

"Yes, I didn't think you had any interest in art," Robin mumbled. Unfortunately Slade heard him.

"Oh, I have a certain fondness for pretty little things, Mr. Grayson," the man said and reached his hand out. "I believe we met at the Winter Ball a few months ago, didn't we?"

"Yes, pleased to meet you again, Sir," Robin ground out, putting on his most polite mask while they shook hands.

"You never forget a face, do you, Mr. Wilson?" Miss Kirstensen beamed.

"That's right. It's a blessing when it comes to the present company, but can be a curse as well… after all, there's old Mr. Berg over there…"

The women giggled and Robin wanted to roll his eyes as he could practically hear the eyelashes fluttering. Some of them were _married_ for god's sake!

Still, any distractions were good distractions, and now he might be able to just slip away.

"What do you think this looks like, Mr. Wilson?" Mrs. Perez asked, gesturing at the painting.

"Well, I think art should be interpreted by the individual… but I will tell young Mr. Grayson here what I think, and we'll see if he agrees with me, shall we?"

The next moment Robin found the man whispering in his ear.

"I think it looks like you… on your knees… sucking me off."

The teen couldn't help a gasp and an angry blush, his heart hammering against his ribcage.

"Oh, Mr. Wilson, what did you say to him! He looks positively scandalized!"

"That, my dear Miss Mead, is our little secret I think," Slade smirked. "Unless he would like to share?"

"Um… I… no…" Robin stammered.

"Ah, spoilsport…" Mrs. Rosario muttered.

Slade bent closer to Robin's ear once more.

"Upstairs bathroom, ten minutes, don't be late."

"It's such a shame he's gay," Robin heard one of the women sigh as they watched Slade walk away.

"I heard he was bi," another one claimed.

"Wishful thinking, honey…" Miss Kirstensen, the apparent pessimist in the group, sighed. "Still, it doesn't hurt to look. Does it, Mr. Grayson?"

"Huh? What! I wasn't-"

"Oh, your eyes were glued to his back," he was told and he left the group with the ladies snickering and speculating.

Robin's chest felt like ice as he climbed the stairs a little later. As he entered the men's bathroom, the door closed with a click behind him, and he spun around.

"Skeleton key. Useful," Slade smirked and pocketed the thing. "Now… where were we? Yes… on your knees."

"I won't! I've done my part of the deal!" Robin hissed.

"Ah, but we never specified any deal. The deal is, dear boy, that I get you. Anytime and anywhere I desire. Understood…_ Robin_?"

"I… you…" But Robin knew he was beaten. He had known it from the moment Slade had whispered those words in his ear.

"Now kneel, or I will fuck you as well… and that means you will be sitting in a growing stain of my seed the whole auction… people will be able to _smell_ it on you…"

Robin felt like gagging as his knees hit the tiles. The man made him fish his member out and then go slowly. Robin would have preferred to just shove the thing down his throat and hope for a quick cum, but Slade made him lick… taste… caress. After fifteen minutes or so, however, the man seemed to grow impatient and grabbed the teen's hair, forcing his thick length down the untrained throat until Robin found himself fighting for breath. The businessman fucked his face harshly for a few minutes before pulling almost all the way out.

"Swallow, or I'll smear it in your hair," he told Robin, and then the teen felt something bitter and salty on his tongue. He gulped desperately, knowing the threat wasn't an empty one, and was then made to lick the man clean as well.

"Good boy. I knew I'd have use of you," the man told him and looked him over. The smirk on his face widened and then he tucked himself in and left.

Robin picked himself up from the floor and hurried to the closest faucet to rinse his mouth. When he leaned against the counter, however, he, with a cry of disgust and shame, discovered what Slade just had; he was hard.

Self-loathing was a feeling Robin hadn't been familiar with before now, not beyond 'how could I have eaten the whole plate of cookies?' or 'how could I have missed that easy target?' and that was not very much like the real deal at all. The rest of the night dragged on, especially as he discovered that he and Bruce had been seated next to Slade in the auction room. He tried to ignore the man, even though he could feel him against his arm, the chairs being so close together. He only bid on one item; a ceramic bird which just happened to be a robin and looked very life like. He had an opponent, but outbid him… and then Slade raised his own paddle. Robin didn't counter the bid.

"I'm surprised you didn't fight for that bird," Bruce said on the car ride home that night. "I thought you admired that artist."

"I do… the price was just getting too high," Robin told him.

"Wilson seemed to feel sorry about winning, he invited us to his house down on the coast for lunch tomorrow," the man told him.

"Wh-what? Why?"

"To show off his new buy, I'm sure. He's a bit of a jerk," the man grinned. "There will be quite a few people there, some sort of 'saving the coastline'-thing, I haven't had time to read up on it."

"Do we have to go?"

"Have to? No, but I all but promised," the man said, and that was pretty much it. The playboy kept his word just as much as the hero.

When the morning came, however, Robin had not slept a wink, and his stomach was in knots. He couldn't go, he just couldn't. Like a saving angel, Alfred spotted what he thought was the oncoming of the flu and sent him back to bed, sending Bruce off to the lunch by himself. Robin, who wasn't sick but had all but made himself so, slept fitfully, but when his mentor returned with no word from the businessman and showing no sign that anything was wrong, the teen relaxed. Alfred grudgingly let him out of bed for the evening, concluding that the teen's paleness probably just had been fatigue, but he was denied joining his mentor out in Gotham that night, which Robin, for once in his life, actually didn't mind.

He woke up after a deep, healing sleep, feeling a little better for the sunshine dancing against his skin. That was the moment he felt the arm around him, from the person pressed up against this back. Robin didn't have to play the 'guess who' game there. It was too easy.

"H-how did… How did you get in?" he asked, trying to get out of the man's ever tightening hold.

"Settle down, little bird. Bruce let me in."

"Wh-_what_?"

"Yes. We had a talk, and I let him know that you and I have… an understanding."

"_No_! No, you can't tell him! You _can't,_ I-" Robin tried to kick and punch his way free now, but he was caught up in the sheets and the hits he _did_ manage to get in didn't seem to bother the man at all.

"Either_ he_ knows or the _world_ does… and the world will find out more than that; they will find out who the heroes of Gotham really are. Besides, this is what happens when you stand me up. Now stop struggling. You know you don't have a choice."

Slade pushed him over fully on his stomach and before Robin knew it, he had been impaled again. He buried his face in the pillow to muffle his groans as the man rose up a little and lifted the teen's hips with him. Face down and ass in the air he got a pounding that made his so normally solid bed creak. Robin prayed to any god that would listen that it couldn't be heard from outside the room.

He groaned as Slade suddenly grabbed his neck and made him sit up on his lap, moaning as he sank even further down on the wide pole inside him.

"There… I need to reach you… you made me feel so good last time you came," the man half whispered in his ear, and then had Robin standing on his knees and bracing himself against the wall. Once again his cock was stroked by that skilled hand, and while Robin fought the rising pleasure inside him, it overcame him quickly enough. He was so close, so very close, when Slade suddenly let go, grabbing his hips instead and upping the pace.

"Come. I want you to come without me not even touching you… just from the feeling of my cock inside you," the man purred.

Robin would have given his soul to be able to resist, but he was too near the edge and every thrust clipped his prostate.

"AAhh! Ahh… ggg….god!" he cried out as he soiled the sheets beneath him, just as he felt the warmth of the man's cum inside.

They both caught their breath for a moment, and then Slade withdrew with a lewd plopping noise which made the teen turn beet red.

"The shower is through here, I assume?" Slade asked, pointing at the door to the ensuite. When Robin gave a curt nod, the man continued, "Join me."

It was an order, and Robin was too tired of getting reminded of what would happen if he refused, so he simply obeyed. The man seemed to enjoy running his hands over him, but nothing else happened, which the teen was grateful for. He threw on some clothes as quickly as he could afterwards, while Slade took his time grooming and dressing himself, finishing off by tying his tie and attaching gold cufflinks before donning his jacket.

"Thank you for a lovely morning Rob- oh, excuse me; _Richard._ You will be a good host and see me out, won't you?"

The teen didn't say a word as he led the man down the wide double staircase, but halted as he saw the shadow of Bruce standing in the doorway to the library. Robin lowered his head as he passed him and waited for Slade to finally leave. The man didn't seem to be in a particular rush, however.

"Bruce, before I forget, we must have dinner tomorrow."

"I don't think-"

"No, you misunderstand. We _must_. Because you will bring your lovely ward. Plaza hotel, eight o'clock. And don't worry; I'll bring him home after I'm done with him. Good day."

Robin had frozen to the spot and just stood there as the front door opened and closed.

"Dick? I think we need to have a talk," Bruce told him, his voice deceptively calm.

* * *

"So it's blackmail," Bruce concluded after Robin had told him the whole story, sans details. They were sitting across from each other in the library, although the older man looked like he wanted to pace. "Thank god for that, at least… at first when he told me I thought-"

"No! No, I didn't want it!" the teen exclaimed.

"He's handsome, charming and charismatic, you wouldn't be the first young person to be attracted to him… if you _had_ been, that is. I'm glad you're not. I mean, it's _terrible_ that you-"

"I understand what you mean," Robin mumbled, looking at his knees.

"We'll figure something out," Bruce tried to comfort him.

"He knows about us, and he has the footage… or not, I don't know. The only parts I saw were of me breaking in, and that's bad enough… I just thought… I had a hunch he was up to no good…"

"Of course he is," the Bat snorted. "Slade became far too rich far too quickly, but he has been investigated before. He doesn't appear to be any dirtier than the average big businessman. Cleaner, in fact, and that's even more suspicious…"

They sat in silence for a while.

"Well," Bruce shrugged and then sighed. "Batman couldn't last forever, I always knew that. I'm only human after all, and-"

"No! No, you can't quit! We make a difference out there, we are symbols for people! Don't pretend you are beginning to feel too old, because you're_ not_. Besides, even if we did… all our 'civilian' friends and Wayne industries itself would be in danger… just because you quit doesn't mean the Joker, Two-face and the rest of them will!"

"I know, I know, but I just can't let you go through this!" Bruce told him. "I will try to get my hands on the images, I can promise you that much."

"Electronically recorded; copies would take seconds to make and I'm sure he has hundreds of them by now…" Robin muttered. "He even has them on his phone."

"I'm willing to bet he only _accessed_ the files through his phone and that they are stored elsewhere. Besides, maybe he's feeling so confident that he hasn't gotten around to making copies yet," the man insisted.

"Yeah… it's a billion to one chance, but sure…" Robin muttered.

"I could always kill him."

"Bruce!"

"Just say the word."

Robin met the man's eyes and knew he was speaking the absolute truth. The man who even avoided guns, who believed in justice even when things got personal, a founding member of the Justice League… Robin couldn't do that to him, it would be too much to ask.

"No."

"If it gets to be too much… if he hurts you even worse…"

"I won't ask that of you," Robin said firmly and then smirked. "_I_ might need an alibi, though."

Bruce didn't smirk at all as he answered. "You got it. And it's not about our identities; I'm worried about _you_, not what he's threatening to reveal. In my book you have the right to defend yourself… to the fullest degree."

"Thank you… I'm… I'm alright, though. So far… and I mean, how much longer could it last?"

* * *

Dinner the next night was a strangled affair. Slade had made it very clear to the both of them that he wanted it to look like a casual business-dinner and that they shouldn't draw attention to themselves by sulking.

Slade had to keep the conversation going, though, and Robin joined in as little as he possibly could. As coffee was served, Slade slid a card key across the table to the teen.

"Here. Go wait for me in this room. Get naked. I'll be with you in about ten minutes. And, oh, there's a present for you on the bed," he said in a low voice, but not low enough so that Bruce couldn't hear.

Robin locked his blank face firmly into place again, pocketed the card and headed towards the lobby.

When he reached the room he undressed and glared at the wrapped gift on the bed. He wanted to throw it out the window or at least ignore it, but it really wasn't worth the hassle. He lifted the lid and removed the scrunched up silk paper. It was the ceramic robin, Of course. He didn't bother picking it out of the box and just moved the whole thing to the nightstand before getting under the sheets.

Slade arrived exactly on time a few minutes later.

"Ah, you, naked, eagerly waiting for me in bed. Quite a beautiful sight," the man purred. "Did you like the gift?"

"You can keep it."

"No. You'll put it on the dresser in your room," the man told him.

"Why would I want to do that?" the teen snorted.

"Just a reminder of who your owner is," the man smirked.

"Fuck you."

"In such a hurry?" the man chuckled as he began to undress.

"How long will this blackmail go on?" Robin decided to ask.

"Until I'm bored."

"And how long will _that_ be?" the teen insisted.

"If I had known that I could have given you a date," the man snorted. "A week… a month… a year…?"

"A year?" Robin sat up straight in bed, obviously ready to leave that instant.

"How long is a normal prison sentence for burglary and industrial espionage?" Slade asked rhetorically.

"I wasn't spying!"

"Oh, but when they find you that you are also Richard Grayson, ward of one of the other big businessmen in Gotham, I think people will start asking questions…" the man shrugged and pulled away the covers before Robin had time to snatch at them, baring the teen completely. "Now, my dear young spy… let's punish you a little, shall we?"

* * *

Slade had his own car waiting outside for him, behind the hotel so it wouldn't be spotted so easily. Robin was surprised, however, when the man got into the backseat with him.

Slade saw the questioning look and shrugged. "I'm just being a gentleman."

"Yeah, sure. _You_," Robin snorted.

"Wintergreen?" the man called to his driver.

"Yes, Sir?"

"To Wayne Manor please, and… take the scenic route."

"Should I put up the partition, Sir?"

"Please do."

"What scenic route?" Robin asked suspiciously, as the black, soundproof glass rose into position, cutting them off from the driver.

Slade didn't answer him, but flicked a switch, and all of a sudden the backrest of the wide seat folded backwards, creating a large, flat, lather-padded surface, just like a-

"No? Not again?"

"What can I say? It turns me on when you are rude to me," the man smirked like a shark spotting a group of blind seals.

* * *

The next day Slade's driver appeared at Wayne manor with another gift. This time it was a cell phone, just like the one Slade used. Robin didn't have to try very hard to figure out why the man wanted him to have it. He also had a feeling that he wouldn't like it if he didn't pick up when the man called.

Sighing he trudged down to the Batcave where Bruce had been busy since he came home from the dinner, and now had some good news.

"I've found the file. I don't know if it's the only one, but it's on Slade's personal hard-drive, which means it's not connected to the company… so no daily backups… I hope," the detective said.

"So… what are we going to do?" Robin asked.

"This," Bruce growled and chose 'delete'.

"Wait, don't-" Robin had time to say but then the file was gone. And then his phone rang.

"Yes?" he answered, trying to sound casual.

"Your mentor, at least I'm pretty sure it was him and not you, has just done something naughty," Slade informed him. "Is he there?"

"I-" Robin considered playing ignorant, but then thought better of it. "Yes."

"Put me on speakerphone."

"Done," the teen muttered.

"Bad Batman! Did you think it would be so easy?" Slade chided the Dark Knight. "I assure you that the files, several copies of them, are well out of your reach."

"I'll find a way!" Batman growled.

"Ah, well. Poor Robin."

"What do you mean?" the detective asked as the teen swallowed.

"I'm going to punish him, of course. There's a car arriving at your gates in a few minutes, boy, to take you to my office. Make sure you are on time. Go."

Robin knew he didn't have a moment to lose so he just disconnected the call and ran. Bruce was shouting something after him, but it didn't matter. He didn't need apologies or encouragement right now; he had to save his own personal world.

The car took him into an underground garage and drove all the way to the very back of the huge, dark space. The driver, Wintergreen again, then pushed in a code to an elevator and gestured to the teen to get inside, although he didn't follow himself.

The floor was already set and the ride seemed to take forever. As the doors parted Slade was waiting outside, and, only a few steps from there, was the door to his office. It occurred to Robin that no one had seen him come in here, and he was glad at least Bruce knew where he was.

The office doors locked behind them.

"Push your trousers down and lean over the desk," Slade told him.

"So you are going to fuck me on your desk. How original," the teen muttered but obeyed as he just wanted this over with so he could go home.

Slade chuckled and came to stand right behind him, one of his hands caressing the teen's ass.

"I'm not going to fuck you," he then said, and Robin heard something being picked up from the desk before a band of fire exploded across his behind.

"AH!"

"I'm afraid this also lacks in originality, but you had me pressed for time. Tell me if you plan to be rebellious again, and I'll prepare something more… unique."

With every other word the man let another strike fall, only taking a little break to show Robin what was causing his pain; a long, thick, plastic ruler.

Strike after strike landed on his skin, from the top of his thighs to the lower of his back. The man angled the ruler, never hitting the exact same spot twice, and crossing the marks, until Robin's ass looked like it had been covered with red crosshatches.

The teen was ashamed of himself but he was crying out with every hit now, after having tried to hold back at first, and tears were streaming down his face. He refused to beg the man to stop, however, but after a while, thankfully, he did.

"My, don't you have a pretty red ass?" Slade chuckled as Robin tried to wipe the tears off his face without the man noticing. "Hmm… I know I said I wouldn't fuck you, but since you are already here and bent over…"

* * *

Weeks went by. Sometimes Slade wouldn't be in touch for days, sometimes he seemed to demand Robin's constant attention. The teen found himself standing in dark alleys wearing a hoodie, waiting for the man's car to pick him up, or sneaking out through the back of hotels.

Slade had made Bruce start up a small collaboration-project between their companies to publicly explain his visits both to Wayne Manor, and the business-dinners. Robin attended most of them, of course, and the story the media was fed was that he was being taught the ropes in the family business. Slade had laughed and joked quite crudely with Bruce about what that might entail.

In his Robin-costume it was easier to sneak around, but the hero hated when Slade called him while on patrol. Not only because the man disrupted his life even more that way, but because he simply felt _dirtier_, somehow, when Slade used him as Robin. He wondered dryly sometimes if he was developing a split personality. In that case at least_ one_ of the personalities was a sex-addict, because lately a photo of the man in the papers could get him half hard. He didn't like Slade any better, but something was, undoubtedly, beginning to change.

Their meetings varied in length from ten minute-quickies to hours of marathon sex. This was the first time they had spent a whole night together, however, and that was only because Robin had fallen asleep and Slade had apparently decided not to kick him out, as they were in the man's apartment and the risk of discovery was very slim.

"Good morning," the teen heard the businessman say, waking him up.

"Errgghuumm…" Robin muttered into his pillow. The damn man had made him come five times last night… or was it six? It was far too many than could be healthy, anyway, and he felt wrung out.

"No need to thank me, it was my pleasure," the man chuckled. "However, Robin… I'm getting bored."

The teen's head shot up. "What? Really? Great!"

"I'm bored of the secrecy. I'm going to make our relationship public."

"What? NO! You can't _do_ that!" Robin objected. "That wasn't the deal!"

"You appear to have _forgotten _the deal," Slade pointed out. "'Anytime and anywhere', remember? And with having to plan for us not to be seen together… it hampers me. Sometimes I don't have time to see you for several days."

"I _know_! That is_ great_!" Robin exclaimed. "There must be a reason you wanted to keep this quiet in the first place!"

"Yes, it was mainly as a favor to you… but, as I said, I'm bored."

"Come on, Slade…" Robin pleaded now, "I broke into your company _once_ and only like a _little_ bit," the teen demonstrated how much he figured he had broken in between his thumb and forefinger. "I don't think I deserve being dragged in front of the media and shown off as your… play-thing!"

"Hmmm… can I be honest with you?" the man asked, as he stretched out leisurely beside the teen.

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" the teen muttered.

"The truth is, the break-in didn't change anything."

"Ummm… yeah, it did! That's how this thing started!" Robin objected.

"No. Do you remember when I told you that I had wanted you for quite some time?"

"Yeah?"

"I had also known about yours and Batman's identities for quite some time… and I planned to approach you on that charity art auction. You just beat me to it."

"What, so if I hadn't broken in…?"

"You would still have woken up in my bed this morning, yes," the man smirked.

Robin's head swam a little. What Slade had told him both changed everything and nothing. He didn't need to blame himself for his situation anymore, which was great, but it also made him feel even more trapped. He wasn't being _punished_, he was just _caught_.

Robin narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, and should I die mysteriously my lawyers have their instructions," the man told him.

"I would never-!"

"You were thinking it just now."

"Fine. Maybe I was. But, hey, that lawyer thing isn't fair! I mean, there must be lots of people besides me who hate your guts! Lots and lots and lots and-"

"I think I got your point. Let's just say that they would have to work for it."

"What do you mean?"

"My secret, my little bird…" the man smirked.

Robin arched an eyebrow, suddenly interested, but curiosity had to wait.

"Fine. I won't kill you, but no dating!"

"What an amazing ultimatum," the man laughed. "No deal."

"I can't believe you…." Robin muttered into his hands.

"I know, I'm pretty unbelievable," Slade smirked. "So, our first date… does the Rose Gardens tonight at eight sound good?"

"No."

"Good. I was at my tailor's the other day and saw a suit that would be perfect for you. I'll send it over this afternoon."

"Fantastic. Couldn't we at least go to a more out-of-the-way place?" the teen asked.

"No, if we are clearly dating but sneaking around, the press will have a field day… in the open is the only way to go to avoid any nasty rumors and scandal headlines. I have my image and company to consider, after all."

"Oh, yes, important stuff. Don't bother about _my_ image," Robin snorted.

"I think you will find it greatly improved by associating with me," the man smirked.

"Sure I will," Robin sat up and dangled his feet over the edge of the bed, trying to find the energy to stand. "I'm taking a shower," he announced. "Alone."

"Aw, but you shouldn't have to do that, I'll join you," the man purred.

"Just showering, no sex."

"Are you trying to tell me that you're horny?"

Robin decided to change tactics. "Yes, Slade, please suck me off."

"And hungry too? Well, we will have to see to that as soon as possible."

"I just can't win, can I?" Robin sighed.

"Finally realizing that, are you?" Slade chuckled.

* * *

The Rose Garden was an _actual _rose garden, inside a giant greenhouse which was kept at a pleasant temperature, with a slight breeze rustling the leaves of the fragrant plants. It was absolutely beautiful and romantic, so it was a pity that he was there with Slade. He also was very aware of the looks they had gotten from the moment Slade had_ helped_ him out of the car. This particular restaurant, their small, private table and the way the man was acting made it very clear that this wasn't a business-meeting, exactly as Slade had intended.

The food was lovely, the music from the live string orchestra was beautiful but soft enough not to drown out the conversation, unfortunately, and Slade… was charming. Robin found himself grinning and even laughing several times before he managed to remember himself. He tried to tell himself that only a true sociopath could be this nice, considering their unique circumstances, but it only helped temporarily. Maybe it was because they had never talked before. On the other dinners it had been mostly business topics and when Bruce had attended, he and Slade had done most of the talking. The rest of the time, it was just fucking, no real conversation needed.

When they entered the car Robin saw some camera flashes. Paparazzi always haunted the area outside restaurants like these, after all, but he hoped this date wouldn't be deemed interesting enough to publish… although one of the city's richest and most powerful men dating the son of the other one…? Yeah, sooner or later it would hit the news.

"So…" Slade said as the car rolled off. "Your place or mine?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't have sex on the first date," Robin drawled.

Slade threw his head back and laughed.

"That was cute. That was really cute," he chuckled. "Wintergreen, to Wayne Manor, please."

"Yes, Sir," the driver nodded and changed lanes.

"Soo… my place?" Robin asked, cringing. He didn't like it when they were at the manor, because Slade would never sneak in, and the looks on Bruce's and Alfred's faces were really painful. Robin had to forcefully stop their old butler from getting an old hunting rifle down from the attic when he had first been told what was going on.

"No, I think you're right… I don't want to date a slut, after all. What are your views on second dates?"

Robin was so stunned that he only blinked for a moment. "Ummm… I'm… Actually I'm against sex on dates until the hundredth or so…" he finally said.

"Funny. Second date it is," the man decided.

"Weeeell…. Isn't the third date more traditional?" Robin asked innocently, getting an amused smirk from the man.

"Ever the negotiator? Fine. Third date."

"Really?"

"Yes, I only have time for a quick lunch-date tomorrow anyway," the man revealed, making Robin feel slightly cheated. Still, you took what you could, and from this man it would never be much…

"Okay."

When they pulled up in front of the manor gates Slade helped him out of the car again.

"I wish you wouldn't do that, it makes me look like a girl," Robin rumbled.

"Always the gentleman," Slade grinned and then pulled him close. "So… no sex, but that doesn't mean I'll leave without a kiss…"

"I didn't think you would," Robin mumbled and lifted his head, closing his eyes as the man leaned in. The kiss lasted for a good three minutes or so, before the man obviously decided that he had gotten his money's worth. Robin _had_ tried to pay for his part of the dinner, but he had been informed that it was futile to even ask.

* * *

The next morning Robin almost choked on his scrambled eggs as the whole first page of the gossip-section of the newspaper was covered by a photo of him and Slade kissing outside Wayne Manor. The image was taken with some kind of night-filter and it was mostly their silhouettes, but it was still clear enough who they were, especially with the big 'W's' in the iron-wrought gates. Large letters proclaimed 'Love Is In The Air!'. The word 'Love' was in the colors of the rainbow.

"He knew!"

"What?" Bruce, who had thankfully not seen the paper yet as he had just sat down at the table, asked.

Robin waved the offensive piece of journalism in front of him.

"This! He agreed just to kiss me last night! He must have known the paparazzi were following us and that it would 'better' if he just dropped me off with a kiss… the sneaky, fucking bastard!"

"Master Richard!" Alfred, who just came in to refill the plates for Bruce, scoffed.

"I'm talking about Slade," the teen explained.

"Oh, in that case, go right ahead, young man," the butler nodded approvingly. "I can't find any fault with that description, after all."

Robin, who was browsing through the text, groaned. "They even knew what we ordered… I _hate _the media."

"They are a necessary evil, I'm afraid. And I hate to say it, but better in the open like this…"

"That's what _Slade_ said," Robin growled.

"Oh. Sorry. But at least the story has a positive angle now. Trust me, it could have been much, much worse. I've learned that the hard way."

"Oh, yeah, can't you start dating someone again?" Robin asked. "Then they won't bother with us!"

"I think the story of a gay couple outweighs a straight," Bruce shrugged.

"Why?"

"Because people are perverts."

Robin's new phone rang shortly after, with a smug Slade on the other end of the line.

"So what do you think? A very nice angle, I have to say, I probably won't have to get in touch with any of my media contacts."

"Yes. Wonderful," Robin said coldly, and then a thought struck him. "Oh, god, I've just been outed to the whole of Gotham! I haven't told anyone but my family that I'm gay!"

"You're gay?" Slade asked curiously.

Robin hung up on him.

* * *

As much as Robin loathed his own phone, over the next two weeks he was beginning to_ love_ Slade's. It would, after all, ring quite often, and sometimes it pulled the man away from their dates, leaving Robin free for the rest of the evening. One gossip reporter saw this happen once, sadly, and wrote about how Robin had seemed heartbroken that his lover would have to leave, and how hard it must be to be in love with a busy businessman. People commented on the article and twittered quite a lot about how Slade should put Robin before business after that, and at least the collective scolding brought a grin to the teen's lips, even though he didn't agree with them.

His life was busier than ever. He had begun taking some orientation classes at the university, choosing sociology and law for starters. He had considered psychology, figuring that that might help him with his unwanted lover, but then decided that there were some things he was better off not knowing…

Besides classes, he was still Robin, and then there was Slade… The man was driving him insane at times, but, so far, he hadn't been able to figure a way out of it. He must eventually tire, he figured, as he had done some research on him, and the men and women he had been seen with very rarely lasted more than a few weeks. Robin was the record, but he was sure it would be over soon. It had to be.

Frustration was what had driven him out into Gotham tonight, even though Batman had some Bruce-duties and couldn't join him. To be completely frank Robin was looking for a fight. Nothing too big; three or four guys or so, just to vent his frustrations. Amazingly his wishes came true as he saw four men carrying things out from a warehouse to a van. Now, there was nothing illegal about that, but the doors on the warehouse had been forced open, and the van… yup, a quick check on his wrist computer confirmed it as stolen. Not the Boy Scouts preparing for a hike, then. Great.

"Hello guys, need some help?" he grinned as he dropped down just in front of them. "Because I happen to know where prison is, and that's where you want to be, right? Not out here in scary, scary Gotham, getting your asses kicked?"

"Is that a little birdie I hear?" a somewhat screeching voice rang out from behind Robin, coming from inside the warehouse.

The teen spun around, swear words running through his mind a mile a minute. The Joker. The Joker and what looked like a good thirty of his clowns. This was _not_ what he had bargained for.

"Who let you out of the nuthouse, smiley?" Robin smirked.

"Oh, that was _rude_. And here I had planned to just shoot you," the man grinned, although, to be fair, he usually did that. "Let's bring him inside, boys," he added, and the men attacked, using what they had, from fists to crowbars.

Robin held his own in the beginning, but there were too many of them and he had to get away before he had taken too many hits. He drew his grapple hook and was flying through the air the next instant.

"Clip his wings!" he heard the Joker shout, and a burst of gunfire ripped through the air.

The teen tensed, but they weren't aiming for him; they were aiming for the cord, and they did a good job. The sound of it snapping was a horrible one, and, as he wasn't too high up yet, he didn't have time to use his backup before slamming into the ground. He tried to roll onto his feet, but he was surrounded. Someone hit him over the head and the last thing he saw was the ground rushing towards him again.

He woke to two sensations; a crippling headache and a vibration in his belt. Slade was trying to get a hold of him… quite literally, the teen suspected. He slowly tried to move but his hands were tied behind his back.

"The kid's awake, boss!" someone shouted and Robin was pulled up and onto a chair. He was very, very close to hurling his guts out as the pain doubled and the world spun. Concussion? Yeah, definitely.

"Ah, goodie!" the voice of the Joker rang out and the man was soon in front of him. "I was afraid you wouldn't be around for our little goodbye ceremony. We'll be done here soon, so just sit here like a good boy and we'll have a bit of fun, yes?"

Robin wanted to reply but he was too dizzy to even form words right now. The vibrations had started up again, against his back. He had had to sew a new pocket for the phone and had put it out of the way from the others, on the inside of his belt. As the cell was slim it wasn't in the way, and it reduced the risk of him accidently throwing the phone at someone instead of a bird-a-rang. It was a good place, it turned out, as he could now actually reach it. Getting it out of the belt was probably harder, but he could, perhaps, answer it anyway. He focused, trying to remember where to press. The vibrations stopped and Robin figured that he had either answered it or turned it off… It took a great deal of effort to think of what to say and actually doing it, but his life, after all, might depend on it.

"Someone will spot the break-in and call the police," he told his guard, loudly. "This is nine-hundred and six-street, after all, it is patrolled all the time. And they will see the stolen van outside, just like I did." Robin knew from experience that his phone was very sound-sensitive, but if it would pick up any of it from inside the belt was another matter. Slade might still be smart enough to track the phone and call the police, or Batman, if he thought something was wrong. Robin could only hope.

"Sure, Boy Wonder, keep telling yourself that," the henchman smirked.

Robin watched as the whole room was emptied of boxes, and, judging by the pause in the work sometimes, it seemed like they were using at least two vans which they were driving somewhere to unload. It gave him time, but with his head spinning so badly he found it impossible to even free himself from the ropes.

"Finally! Work's done so let's play a little, kid!" the grinning lunatic told him.

Robin squinted at him, trying to focus.

"If I am to have any fun you'll have to give me a few days," he muttered.

"No time, no time! Now, your daddy bats likes leaving little gifts behind, tied up innocent men, for example," the Joker told him in an overly chipper voice. "Many of my boys here have been through that, haven't you, boys?"

There was a general murmur of agreement and curse words sounding through the room.

"Yes, Batsy-boy seems to think it's funny, so we're going to do the same to you… only we couldn't find any rope, I'm afraid, so we'll have to use this," The smirk on the man's face grew impossibly wider as he held up a nail-gun.

Robin swallowed and tried to fight the men off as the ropes were untied and he was dragged over to the closest wall. All the movement kept making him blacking out, however, and he was probably no harder to handle than a sack of flour.

"Let's lift him up a little, boys… he should hang around here waiting for daddy after all, shouldn't he?"

Robin was slammed with his back against the wall as several pairs or hands lifted him just a few inches above the ground. Someone grabbed his arm and stretched it out to the side, pinning it in place.

"Oh, my, I'm feeling almost religious!" the clown giggled and Robin felt the cold metal of the nail gun against the palm of his hand.

"No! Don't!" he groaned out.

"Oh, but it's going to be a laugh!" the villain giggled.

The pain was unbelievable. Robin screamed as the nail ripped through his hand and fastened it tightly to the hard wall.

"Lovely! Lovely!" the Joker almost sang, and then moved the gun a bit up the teen's arm.

"Stop."

Robin fully agreed, but it wasn't_ his_ voice. Who else was on his side here? Someone cried out and then there was the sound of a body hitting the floor. Two bodies. Three. Four. The teen couldn't see properly, his vision swimming from pain and tears, but the Joker didn't look so happy anymore.

"Take him down! We'll nail him to the wall as well!"

"B-batman?" Robin asked no one in particular.

"No, it's not your daddy," the clown growled. "Tell me, kid… when the hell did you become friends with Deathstroke the Terminator?"

"W-who…?" the teen groaned.

"Doesn't matter, I'll bring a smile to his face," the clown told him and left to join the fight. Actually they all left, releasing Robin, making his scream out in pain again as his arm was stretched out. Thankfully his feet hit the ground and he didn't end up hanging from his injured hand, but it was close.

The sounds of fighting continued, but the teen only closed his eyes and clutched at the wall. He had never felt so helpless and useless before… not since his parents died.

Speaking about dying; the man who just crashed into the wall next to him didn't look too healthy. The observation was just an idle one, something his brain did to focus on something else but the pain and the blood, that was flowing out from his wound. The teen stumbled and panicked. He had to stay on his feet or he would rip his palm open.

His only consolation was that none of the shouts from the Joker or his men sounded triumphant; quite the opposite.

Then, suddenly, it was all quiet. Robin tried to raise his head a little, and looked out over what seemed to be a field of groaning or very still bodies, the Joker's green hair sticking up among them. The only man standing; huge, with a blood-dripping sword in one hand, didn't even appear to have a bruise on him.

Was this that 'Deathstroke' guy, then? Robin had never heard of him, and then the man turned in his direction. He was walking over to him and the teen was trying to make sense of the situation. Why had he helped him? Wait…why would he even be here for_ his _sake?

The masked face looming over him looked demonic, half in black and half in orange.

"Were… were they your boxes?" Robin asked and then gave into the blackness dragging him down.

He woke up from the pain of the nail being pulled out, and found himself being held against the man's body, his head resting against his shoulder. It was a very familiar body, even with the thick protective uniform covering it, but the agony in his hand was the centre of his attention at the moment. Once it was free, the teen cradled it to his chest and looked up at his savior, silently begging for an explanation. When their eyes met the truth hit Robin like a bucket of ice-cold water.

"S-Slade?"

"Let's get you home," the man growled. Robin passed out again soon after.

When he woke up he was in his own bed and his hand was covered in bandages. Alfred must have been on guard because he was at his side as soon as Robin moved his throbbing head.

"There, there, Master Richard, just you rest."

"What happened?" he mumbled.

"You don't remember?" the old butler asked, looking concerned.

"I… I don't know… bits and pieces…" the teen sighed tiredly. "I… the Joker… and a nail gun, and… did… was Slade there?"

"He saved your life," Alfred confirmed. "I almost feel less inclined to sully my hands with his blood, but I'm sure it will pass."

"Yeah… yeah, it will…" Robin grinned a little. "He'll find a way to make you hate him again."

"I'm just going to call Master Bruce to tell him you're awake," the man smiled, patting the teen's healthy hand.

Not only Bruce, but also Slade walked into the room not long after.

"You are to rest for a week," Bruce said.

"No reading or TV," Slade added.

"No vigorous exercise," Bruce told him next, with a glare at Slade, "Which means-"

"I'm fully aware of what that means," the white-haired man growled.

"Deathstroke," the teen mumbled, feeling very tired.

Slade tensed.

"What?" Bruce asked.

"The Joker… called you… Deathstroke. You… saved me?"

"Free, unlimited sex. I couldn't give_ that_ up," Slade smirked.

"Deathstroke?" Bruce said, and was staring out into thin air in a way Robin recognized very well. The man was trying to remember something.

"Not important," Slade insisted and turned to the patient. "About your hand, you were lucky; the nail only pierced flesh and the nail itself wasn't very thick. Barring infections it will be better when your head is."

"Good," the teen nodded, but shouldn't have. He turned green. "I need to-" That was all the warning he was able to give before he had to roll over and proceeded to throw up all over Slade's legs and shoes.

"Not very grateful, is he?" the man said dryly. "And to think I killed the Joker for him."

* * *

Robin hated recovery. He had gone through quite a few of them, after all, and they were boooooring. He wasn't confined to bed this time, but his head made him sleep a lot nonetheless. Strangely Slade visited at least once a day, and even more absurdly those were the highlights of the teen's day, with Bruce being forced to work and Alfred being busy with the household.

"I can't believe he's dead…" Robin said one day.

"Don't tell me you had a crush on him?" the man snorted.

"Hell, no! But he… well, he was kinda… always there."

"That sounds creepy."

"Yeah. Sorry. He has just been the centre of my nightmares for so long, and now he's dust… I don't know, it feels strange."

"Well, good. _I_ want to be the centre of your dreams," Slade told him with a smirk.

"Nightmares," Robin repeated.

"No matter. It's all good," the man shrugged, making Robin chuckle again, before turning serious.

"I was right about you."

"Regarding?"

"You _did_ have something to hide. You're an assassin!"

"Mercenary."

"The difference being…?"

"That not all my jobs end with me killing people," Slade snorted. "Although, now when I think about it…"

"Your business is just… what? A front?"

"No, it's real. Real and boring. Let's just say that Deathstroke is… a hobby."

"Some collect stamps."

"Some swing over the rooftops in a cape," the man retorted.

"Point taken."

"I hope you realize that either you or Batman can never tell a soul?"

"Yes," the teen grunted. "We know."

"Good. Now, how about a shower?"

"Slade, I shouldn't-"

"Feel clean? I'm not going to slam your poor little bruised head against the tiles, trust me."

"Trust you? Yes, I might actually be brain damaged enough to do that now…" Robin muttered.

"Excellent," the man smirked.

"UUhhnnn…. is… this how you would normally wash someone?" Robin moaned, his back to the shower wall, and Slade's hand stroking him leisurely.

"I wouldn't normally wash_ anyone_," the man snorted. "Come on now… there's nothing wrong with your left hand…"

"I knew you were just interested in using me," the teen muttered sarcastically.

"It's been five days. My balls are about to explode," the man complained.

"You can always use your_ own_ hand."

"Haven't had to since I was fourteen."

"Forgotten how?"

"Yes. Remind me."

The teen was about to obey but drew his hand back at the last moment, only brushing his fingertips against the underside of the man's shaft, making it twitch.

"Hmmm… I think I want you to suck me off first."

"Bargaining again?"

"Well, I almost died a few days back, I'm feeling very vulnerable…" the teen claimed, in a very fake, wounded voice.

Slade chuckled.

"It amazes me that you keep trying to barter when you have absolutely _no_ leverage…" the man sighed, and to Robin's amazement, smoothly sank down on one knee. "So why I let you win this round is beyond me."

"Pfftt… because I have leverage up to_ here_, that's why," Robin smirked and raised his hand. "And you just have to realize that I-oooohhhhmmmmm…"

"That you…?"

"No talking…." Robin groaned and gently pulled the man's head and lips back in position. "Oh… good GOD!"

It had been five days for Robin too, after all, but he managed to last a full four and a half minutes, which was a feat to brag about. Well. Maybe not, but still.

Slade stood up and kissed him, making him taste his own seed, which was weird, but… erotic too in some twisted way. His healthy hand was caught and brought, very firmly, to something else that was also very firm. Robin didn't mind paying the favor back and stroked the man slowly as they continued to kiss. He felt Slade tense, the man's hips bucked, so he worked him faster, making him grunt in grateful pleasure. A moment later ropes of white mixed with the soapsuds on the teens belly and chest and Robin grinned as the man had to support himself with a hand against the wall for a moment.

"That good?" he asked cheekily.

"As I said… five days," the man muttered.

"Like you couldn't have gone out and picked someone up at a bar… or gotten a whore," the teen snorted.

"That would mean that Gotham would gain one very wealthy whore in the morning," Slade said. "We're an official couple and the papers would pay very good money for a story like that."

"Hmmm… I think I just got more leverage," the teen smirked.

"How so?"

"Well, it's either me or blue-balls… so you better be nice to me from now on."

"It's either_ you_ being nice to _me_ or you being exposed," the man reminded him.

"Yes, well… details," Robin muttered. "But really, that whore would more likely end up dead than rich, right?"

"Don't insult me. I only kill when I get paid. Or save my bootie call."

"A gentleman and practically a saint. Maybe you should ask to join the Justice League?" Robin asked innocently.

"I've worked for them."

"No, you have _not_!"

"The Martian Manhunter hired me once. It was a small-scale mission, but Batman probably remembered my alias from the report as I haven't done much work in Gotham."

"The Joker knew who you were…" Robin pointed out.

"Of course. Nightmares know each other," Slade smirked.

* * *

"Um… Bruce? Are you busy?" Robin asked as he shuffled into the Batcave a little later, after Slade left.

"Just some maintenance. What's the matter, do you feel alright?" the man asked.

"Yeah… yeah, I'm fine, I just… may I talk to you about… Slade?"

"_What did he do_?"

"Um, it's not what he's done… well... it_ is_… I… I'm just so confused!" Robin complained and then launched into a rant. "I mean, I hate him, I _do_! But since he made me start to date him, I… I've gotten to know him as well, and he has started doing things for me too and…"

"Things?"

"Um… nice things…?" Robin mumbled.

"Like… gifts?" Bruce asked, looking blank.

"Ummm… no, more like… you know… really nice things…? In bed?"

"I didn't want to know that."

"Sorry! Sorry, but it's important, because before it was all about you know… _me_ doing nice things for_ him_, even though he always made sure I-" Robin saw Bruce's glazed expression and stopped himself. "Sorry. Um, well, that's changed, anyway, and we're always talking on the dates, and he makes me laugh sometimes and now he's even saved my life!"

"Are you saying that you are beginning to fall for him?" Bruce asked with a frown.

"NO! No. No… I… Damn it!" Robin sank down on a chair and put his face in his hands. "I don't know. He's… charming."

"He is. When he wants to be. I'm very grateful that he saved your life, Robin, of course I am, but he only did it out of selfishness. Ask yourself this; would he have saved mine?"

"Hell, no, he'd have _helped_ nail you up," Robin snorted and then blinked. "Hey! Yeah… that helped! That really cleared it up! Thank you!"

"Well, that's what a guardian is for. I hope this gives me back all the points I lost for the birds and the bees-talk?"

"Aw, god, that was so awful!" Robin grinned. "But yeah, it does. And please repeat if, or when, needed, okay?"

"Will do," the man smirked and went back to his work.

* * *

A few days later Slade and Robin were attending the opening of an art gallery. The hero's hand had healed rather well, and his head was back to normal again as well. They were speaking to some businessman, actually _Slade _was speaking and Robin tried his best not to just look like a pretty thing on the man's arm, but he didn't really have anything to add to this particular conversation as they were talking about a contract between their businesses. As the other man left, after a hearty handshake, Slade looked like a fat cat in a jacuzzi full of cream.

"Dating you is good for my image," he told Robin. "That man has always been weary of doing business with me and I have wanted to collaborate with him for years… and now he seems to think I'm an upstanding citizen all of a sudden."

"The fool," Robin muttered.

"Damn right. I'm going to pick his company clean."

"Slade!"

"What? I am! He has some very clever people working for him and I want them on my team."

Robin sighed and shook his head, but there was nothing he could do. Besides, he didn't particularly like that guy… he was the loud and self-important type who was a second away from waving his bank statement in your face.

Suddenly they were surrounded by familiar people.

"Ladies, long time no see," Slade said pleasantly.

"And we all know_ why_," Mrs. Rosario grinned.

"Oh, you!" Miss Mead exclaimed, but she was wearing a similar grin.

"Thanks to you boys I'm a hundred dollars richer, actually…" Miss Kirstensen let them know.

"Um… why?" Robin asked carefully.

"Let's just say we all saw you looking, honey," Mrs. Perez told him bluntly, "But some of us didn't think it would come to this and some of us did…"

"You cause great pain to the society, though… two handsome bachelors off the playing-field in one swipe," Miss Mead said wistfully. "Heartbreakers, that's what you are."

"We are terribly sorry," Slade chuckled. "But speaking about the heart; it wants what it wants…"

"Awww!" came a collective sigh.

"If you excuse us, Richard told me he wanted to see the nudes," Slade informed them.

"Only to see if there's something better out there," Robin grinned a bit too wide, while giving his 'boyfriend' a dirty look.

"I'm sure there is, leave Mr. Wilson to me, dear," Miss Kirstensen grinned. Robin thought she might actually be serious.

As they walked away the teen muttered darkly under his breath. "Bruce was right, and now I know what they look like…"

"What?" Slade asked. "Who?"

"The perverts."

* * *

As they had a late dinner after the gallery viewing, Slade had some news.

"I'm going away on business for about two weeks," he said.

"Hah, how are you gonna survive _that_?" Robin grinned. "Oh, no, I don't have to come with you, do I? I have exams coming up!"

"You're not coming with me, and I will just make sure to drain myself as much as I can before I go…" the man smirked.

"You know I must be able to actually_ sit_ during the exams, right?" Robin asked worriedly. "So where are you going?"

"To Washington DC, the day after tomorrow."

"On business or… _business_?" the teen wanted to know.

"That's private."

"Oh, god, you're going to kill someone… the teen groaned. "Is it the president! Please not the president!"

"It's not the president and no one will be killed. Probably. Almost certainly. Maybe."

* * *

"So, he has left now?" Bruce asked.

"YES! It's great!" Robin grinned. "He left last night and, damn, twenty four hours without Slade feels… amazing!"

His mentor chuckled as he was sitting by the computer in the Batcave, updating its records. Slade had killed or severely injured quite a lot of people that they had on file, and it was time to do a cleanup.

Robin was just about to offer to help when his phone rang.

"You're not back already, are you?" he answered.

"I hear you miss me. And no, I'm getting ready for bed. All alone."

"Poor you. Bye!"

"Hang on a moment. I'm going to require your… services."

"What? But… how?"

"Well… this phone transmits both images and sounds after all… let's get a little creative with it."

Robin was already withdrawing quickly from Bruce's presence, and headed up from the Batcave as fast as he could so the man wouldn't have to hear anything that would give him nightmares.

"Um, hadn't you forgotten how to use your hand?" he asked.

"I just remembered. Besides, I am going to pretend it's yours anyways. Now, here's what I want you to do…"

* * *

"Did he make you talk on the phone again last night?" Bruce asked him two weeks later over lunch. Robin hadn't told him anything about it at first, but the man was very observant and hand spotted the shame straight away.

"Yeah, and he's coming home today…" Robin muttered. "I hate my life."

"At least you didn't have to actually _touch_ him for a while," Bruce said. "Don't worry, Robin… he's been away for a while now, and maybe he'll go soon again, and before you know it, he's going to find someone or something else to torture."

"I really, really hope so…" the teen sighed. "I know it's not very heroic of me, but I do."

He jumped a bit as his phone rang. He whipped it out of his pocket.

"You can't be serious! You must be on the plane by now!" he growled.

"I'm on my way there, actually," the man replied. "I just wanted to tell you that you will be meeting me at the airport. Open arms. Will make a great picture. I've read the articles about how lonely you have been looking."

"I know… I've been throwing up over the breakfast table every morning…" the teen growled.

"Hmmm… you might be pregnant," the man joked, making the teen snort. "Now, you'll be…?"

"Picking you up, open arms. Will Wintergreen be driving?"

"Yes. We are scheduled to land at three-thirty. Wintergreen will be picking you up at two-thirty. Never hurts to be there early and looking eager."

"Fine."

"I'm looking forward to it, because, I have to admit… _I_ missed_ you_."

With that the man hung up and Robin stared at the phone, a strange feeling in his stomach. Then he shook his head.

"All he misses is my ass," he told himself firmly.

Forty minutes later Bruce's voice called for him, echoing through the building. Robin ran, because it sounded serious.

"Please don't tell me the Joker is alive?" he begged. He saw the man's eyes were glued to the TV and took a look at it himself. He didn't understand what he saw first, just something that looked like an over head shot of a field of trash.

"It's Slade's flight. It crashed," Bruce said.

"It… what?"

"It crashed. No survivors. He's dead."

A reporter showed up on the screen.

"This just in. The passenger list has not been released yet, but confirmed bookings on this flight includes the businessman Slade Wilson, the diplomat Elisabeth North and-"

Robin didn't listen to the rest of it; he just sank down into the closest armchair.

"It was an accident, so I doubt his lawyers will release the information," Bruce said. "You're _free_, Robin. We _both_ are!"

"I… I know, it's… it's great," the teen stuttered. It _was_ great. It was _amazing_. It was a gift from the gods. Well… apart from all those other people dying, of course. He was just… a bit dazed.

"I'm in a bit of a shock too," Bruce chuckled, and the gleefulness of the sound proved it.

"Master Bruce, it's the media on the phone, they are asking for a statement from Master Richard," Alfred told them from the door.

"I… I can't… I…"

"Tell them to piss off, we're in mourning," Batman smirked.

"Indeed, Sir," the old man smiled back, but his eyes shifted to Robin for a second, something the teen spotted. He didn't know what to make of that look, though, because it came across suspiciously like… sympathy? There was nothing to be _sympathetic _about! Slade was dead! It was great! Break out the champagne!

"I… I… excuse me…" Robin muttered. "I… need to go and…" he couldn't come up with anything, but Bruce seemed to be busy thinking of something else.

"We will be expected to go to the funeral, but I suppose his lawyers will take care of all the details," the man said to Alfred. "We need to look into that, though, I'm not sure if we have any responsibilities… they were only 'dating' after all."

Robin slipped out of the room and climbed the stairs to his bedroom. The first thing he spotted as he entered was the little robin on the dresser. He picked it up. He didn't have to keep it now. He could sell it or even smash it. Same thing with the suits and all the other little trinkets the man had given him during the last couple of months… cufflinks, ties, a wallet… the cell phone! Robin could finally crush that hateful thing to smithereens! He realized this, but he still put the robin back carefully and went to lie down on his bed. Ah-ha… his _new_ bed, because Slade had claimed that the old one wasn't wide enough…

Slade…

The teen lay there for a long time, letting errant, unexplainable thoughts run through his mind. Then he glanced over at his alarm clock. It would soon have been time to leave for the airport…. to pick him up… Robin withdrew the phone and looked at its dead, inactivated screen. It would never ring again.

And just then it did.

"S-SLADE?" he answered, before realizing that it _couldn't_ be. It had to be Wintergreen, perhaps. But it wasn't.

"That was heartwarming. You've been worried?" he heard the man's voice say.

"Slade… are you…? _How_?" Robin stuttered.

"My cab got stuck in traffic and I missed the flight. Luckily. I just heard over the radio."

"But… where are you?"

"I had to hire a private jet, but I have been making good time as this is a fast little thing, so I'll be landing at about the same time anyway… when I heard about the crash I realized that I had to make a call to make sure you would be there and not away on some party somewhere."

"I… I wouldn't…"

"Oh, come on, Batman is hanging streamers as we speak," the man chuckled. "I would absolutely love to see the expression on his face when you tell him… maybe you can film it? Anyway, Wintergreen is on his way and will be outside in a few minutes. He has also alerted the media, so expect cameras. Hurry up." The man ended the call and Robin flew out of bed and down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Bruce asked him as he thundered through the main hall.

"He's alive!" Robin yelled back and was out the door.

Robin never knew what Bruce's reaction to the news was, but when he came back there was a fist-sized hole in the wall-plaster right where the man had been standing. Probably not a coincidence.

The car was just driving up, and yes, there were paparazzi on bikes and cars around. Robin heard someone shouting questions at him, but he didn't care, he just threw himself inside the car. All the windows were one-way, so no one could see him inside.

"Glad to see you, Mr. Grayson," the old man at the wheel said. Robin met his eyes in the rear view mirror and could see that they were red-rimmed.

"You… you thought he was dead too?"

"Yes… but he has surprised me before. So many times I shouldn't _be _surprised anymore, actually," Wintergreen said with a warmth and a familiarity that made the teen realize, for the first time, that the man wasn't just a mere driver.

"Let's just go and pick the bastard up," he grinned.

"Right you are, Mr. Grayson. Right you are," the man chuckled.

The media followed them, of course, and at the airport there were even more of them, covering the tragedy as well as what Robin was sure would be presented as 'the miracle of love' or something cheesy like that. Security helped them get through the arrival hall and to the right gate and then all they could do was wait. Robin listened to the cameras still clicking away at a distance, wondering if the photographers would fill up their memory cards soon or not. He kept his eyes on the gate door and gasped as it suddenly opened.

Slade's eye found him at once.

Robin remembered the man's instructions from earlier in the day and took a step forward. And another. And another. Suddenly he was running, to the sound of the camera-shutters rising to a crescendo, and then he was in the man's arms, hugging him hard, being half crushed in return. He pulled back a moment later and then wound his hands around the man's neck, dragging him down for a kiss. It was their first really public kiss, that is; one where the paparazzi didn't have to sneak around to get a shot, and the sound and flashes were almost overwhelming by now. But Robin didn't notice it at all.

"We will be taking a few questions, but then we would like to be left alone for the rest of the day," Robin heard the man say after the kiss ended, and the journalists were allowed a bit closer.

"We hear you missed your flight?" someone said.

"Yes. I'm very grateful to DC-traffic," Slade told them. "But I was lucky. Our thoughts and prayers are with the families of those who were on that airplane today."

Robin didn't look at the media, he had his face pressed against Slade's chest. It was to hide his dry eyes, he told himself, besides, the shaking he couldn't seem to stop would fool them. Maybe his eyes weren't so dry either. Shock. Had to be. And the crash. Horrible. He let out a small sob.

"Richard! Richard, did you think Slade was onboard the plane?" someone else asked.

"He did," Slade nodded. "I didn't hear about the accident until well after it had been reported and he had no idea that I had missed the flight… he just found out moments before getting in the car here... so I hope you'll forgive him for not feeling like talking right now. I hope he will answer one question, though…" Slade pushed Robin back just enough so he could look down on him, and then smiled. "This event, be it fate or just circumstance, has made me realize something…" The teen gasped, as did their audience, as the man sank down on one knee. "Richard Grayson… will you marry me?"

"I… I… I…" Robin stuttered. He felt the man's hands squeeze his slightly and the look in the man's eye held somewhat of a warning. "… yes!" the teen croaked out, the sound followed by a roar of questions and shouts. Several paparazzi tried to get through the line of guards for some reason; maybe they thought that shoving their cameras up their nostrils would get the perfect scoop.

Robin's world was spinning as Slade stood up and kissed him. As the kiss ended the man bent lower to whisper in his ear.

"This is the perfect public relation stunt… my stocks will soar."

_The End_

* * *

A/N: Don't look at me like that, I had to stop somewhere! I haven't even started the May-drabbles yet, damn it, and this is to be posted in two days as I write this…

Anyway, sorry if it seems fluffy, at least by the end there. I'd say it's semi-fluff with a little dark aftertaste. And yes, if some b-day child wants me to continue this, I will. I have more ideas for it, lots more, but it probably WILL go fluffier or stay at this fluff-level, so you will have to accept that, in that case… Oh, god, 28 pages… I need a break before I'll start trying to find all the major errors in this… I think I'll clean my apartment.

Love you!

/W


	152. You're My Type

A/N: This is for **Darkfire359 **who was reviewer number 1.000 for the Peace Contract and the 500'th reviewer for Christmas Drabbles 2010! She told me about this or I wouldn't have noticed, I have to say… ;) I don't normally write prize drabbles unless I have proclaimed an actual competition, but since both were big numbers and she got TWO of them, I just thought she had earned it… ;)

**There WILL be a prize drabble or pic for the 3000 reviewer of Delightful drabbles, though… (the winner must be logged in, or the next one gets the prize. And no cheating! Slade is watching!).**

The b-day wishes are still closed and probably will remain so, as I have to start writing on the X-mas story soon… My facebook ducklings know what that will be… ;)

This drabble has also had the shit kicked out of it by a Beta, this time **Amirrel**! Thank you so much! Don't worry, though, dear readers, the next drabble will most likely be just as you are used to: full of my little quirky and weird errors to entertain you… ;)

Freestanding. Should be safe to read dark-wise...;)

* * *

**You're My Type **

There was something… _inhuman_ about Slade. Robin knew the man was a meta-human, he _had_ to be. No one moved that fast or was that strong without a little genetic or magical help. But still… there was something… more.

"Are you going to stare at me, boy, or are you going to at least_ try_ to survive?"

The man's cold and taunting words pulled Robin back to reality again, which happened to consist of him and Slade, alone on a sundrenched roof in the middle of Jump City while his team were busy fighting a small army of Slade bots far below.

"I was just wishing I could see your face… for the expression on it when I kick your ass," Robin snapped back and attacked.

The fight was feral, as always. Both knew each other's strengths and weaknesses by now; Slade had too few of the latter for the teen's taste. He _had_ them, though. His body armor and the thick Kevlar mesh suit he wore weighed a ton, and that brought down his agility just a tiny bit… but it was that one tenth of a percent which allowed the hero to survive… at least up until now.

Robin was fighting with his bo staff, which gave him the opportunity to get hits in without having to get too close, but when it was suddenly snatched away and thrown over the edge of the building that choice went with it. The teen growled and drew his bird-a-rangs, holding one in each hand. These weapons were sharp and had been designed to be held as well as thrown, and with the blades flashing red in the sunlight, he attacked again.

Fighting someone using lethal weapons like this usually made him feel uneasy, unless the thing he fought wasn't sentient. Or Slade. Robin had practically _buried _the steel tip of his boot in the man's ribs at one time, actually leaving a _dent_, and the villain had not even seemed sore only minutes later. The Titan had a feeling that a blade in his ribs wouldn't slow him down much either.

When the edge of a bird-a-rang finally touched the man, however, sliding down his arm, sharp enough to slice through the Kevlar if not much deeper, Slade hissed and clutched the tear.

"Oh, poor you, that was almost as bad as a paper cut, wasn't it?" Robin snorted. "Are you gonna fight or do you want your mommy?"

Slade made a sound between a snort and a growl but then took a few steps and jumped off the building.

"Robin! You okay?" Cyborg's voice called to the teen, and his team appeared on the roof as well, having conquered the bots.

"Was that _Slade_ leaving?" Beast Boy gaped.

"Yup… seems he wanted his mommy after all…" Robin said slowly and stared down into the shadowed alley where the man must have landed. It was too dark and too far down for him to see where he had gone, however, and there was little use following him… although something inside the hero almost begged him to take up the hunt.

* * *

The movie had been great, just the perfect mix of crazy adventure and romance that made sure each of the Titans had enjoyed it. They were walking to their car, which was hidden a few blocks away, when a scream echoed through the night.

"Titans go!" Robin yelled and they were off, three of them taking to the air to try to locate the source quicker. It had come from quite distance away and the buildings made the sound echo so it seemed like it came from all directions at once.

The back alleys of Jump City created a dark maze. Old buildings mixed with new ones could have you on a street one moment and, after the next corner, the walls brushed your shoulders on both sides. There were remains of fences and gates trying to keep people out, but those had been either torn or cut down as there were always those who would rather face the dark than the police, and cars couldn't follow you in here.

The Titans had spread out. A couple of trash cans toppling over had Robin change directions, and as he heard a sob, he ran faster.

"Titans! With me!" he ordered over his communicator, knowing the signal would lead them to him. There weren't any streetlights in here, and as Robin ran he turned on the flashlight on his belt. The beam caught a woman, huddled against the wall, crying and bleeding.

"Miss? Are you alright?" the teen asked, as he skidded to a halt. "I'm Robin from the Teen Titans. Was it you who screamed just now?"

"P-please… please… don't…. don't…" the woman blubbered.

Robin's gaze traveled over her and quickly had her pegged as a street walker. Those were usually tough as nails, though; they_ had_ to be, so he wondered what might have happened to upset her like this.

"You're safe now, Miss, no one's going to hurt you," he said, kneeling down next to her as the rest of his team caught up.

"What happened?" Raven asked.

"Don't know, she's in shock," Robin told her. "Miss? Was there more than one attacker? Man? Woman?"

"He… he…"

"A man then? Just one?"

"Ye-yes… he… he… he wasn't… he wasn't…"

"There, there, that's alright. We'll look for him. Raven, Starfire, could you take her to the hospital, please? Beast Boy, sniff around. Cyborg, can you scan the area for any life forms close by? Do you think your scanners will be able to reach?"

"Yeah, they should," the metal teen nodded and got to work while the changeling tried to pick up any clues as a blood hound. After only a few moments, however, he changed back.

"_Dude_, this place _stinks_! There are so many scents my head's spinning… but I can't really pick anything up, sorry."

"Same here, man," Cyborg let them know. "No one is anywhere nearby, except for some rats. _Big_ rats, though… yuck."

"Hey, rats are cool! They are really smart!" Beast Boy objected.

"Beady eyes and pink tails…" Cyborg shuddered.

"Okay, thank you, maybe she ran here on her own," Robin nodded and turned to the victim again. Raven had produced some gauze which she was pressing to the woman's collarbone to stop the bleeding. "You'll be alright now. Don't worry."

"He…. he wasn't… He wasn't…."

"It's okay, just rest, we'll take your statement in the morning, alright?" the Titan leader said comfortingly.

"Human…" the woman mumbled.

"Yes, as I said you can describe him in the morning," Robin said lightly. "Rae, Star, go. BB, can you fly Cy to the car? And Cy, can you drive her, or as close as you can get? I'm going to look for some clues and I'd rather not waste any more time."

"Sure, dude. Don't bother the rats," Beast Boy grinned.

"I won't!" Robin grinned back and then waved his team off before focusing on the crime scene. If the woman had run, he figured, there would be drops of blood. Hard to see on the filthy ground, yes, but maybe… He was about to walk further down the alley, figuring the victim had to come from there as none of them had seen anyone on the way here. Suddenly a shadow blocked his path.

"You interrupted my dinner."

Robin jumped back, his bo staff immediately in his hand.

"Who- _Slade_?"

Yes, the man in the light from the flashlight was undoubtedly Slade; the man was wearing his armor as usual, but not his mask. Robin could see what he instinctively knew was the woman's blood around the man's lips, dripping down to taint dark pink streaks in his white, short beard. The man had white hair as well, an eye patch and a very sharp smile.

"I'm torn…." the villain growled, stalking closer. "I want you to run… I want to chase you down… but I'm so very, very hungry…"

"You'll have to settle for prison food, Slade!" the teen snorted and, as he knew it would come to a fight anyway, attacked first.

Slade blocked the first strike and Robin saw a punch coming, aimed for his stomach, He tried to move to the side, but wasn't quick enough, and the fist crashed into the flashlight, destroying it. Grabbing onto the teen's belt, the man used his brutal strength and yanked at it, making it snap clear off.

Robin was thrown into a wall and slumped to the ground for a moment, trying to catch his breath. He opened his eyes, only to see darkness. He should be able to see a little as soon as his eyes had adapted, but, for now he was blind.

"I hope you're not afraid of the dark, little bird," the man, or monster, taunted him.

"It's dark for you too!" Robin pointed out.

"Ah, but you're wrong… I can hear you… and I can smell you… and my eyes work _very_ well at night as well," the man told him, closer, this time.

Robin switched on the heat filter in his mask, but saw nothing at all. He stumbled back and switched to night vision, hoping that the faint light was enough to make it work. It did, but what he saw was a hand an instant before it collided with his face, ripping his mask off.

"No cheating, Robin," Slade tutted.

"_You're_ the one who's cheating!" the teen snarled and kicked out at the sound of the voice, hitting only air. He needed backup, badly, but his communicator was with his belt somewhere, and his bo staff was lost as well. All he had were his hands and feet for weapons, and even though his eyes had gotten more used to the dark now, all he could see were faint shades of grey and, too far away, the alley opening up to a wider street.

Slade attacked again. Robin suddenly realized that the Slade he was normally fighting was… _tame_. It had been clear to the teen since he saw the blood on his face that the man was, though it seemed impossible, a vampire, and he now realized why that gash in Slade's clothing had appeared to hurt him more than it should: sunlight. Now, however, he was in his element, the monster was free to play, and he was out for blood.

Robin grunted as he was pinned against a wall, the man's breath in his face. His wrists were held over his head in a steel grip, he couldn't even budge them, and Slade was only using _one_ of his hands to do it.

"Hungry…" the monster growled.

"I think I have an energy bar in my belt…?" Robin offered.

"So witty… and so scared. Your heart is beating so fast… I don't think I have ever made it sound like this before…" the man seemed almost fascinated and the teen felt a hand pressing against his chest. "And you smell… delicious."

"I hope I give you diarrhea," Robin growled.

The man chuckled, his breath against the teen's neck now. His fingers grabbed the high neck of his top, baring his whole throat and shoulder with a harsh tug, ripping the fabric as if it was paper.

Robin felt the man's lips against his bare neck and shivered.

"Just a little snack, Robin… you smell too good to drain… just a little snack and I'll go off and feed on someone else later."

"No! Don't you dare hurt anyone el- AHrrgh!"

The pain was crushing, tearing. Those teeth Robin had seen were far from needles; they did some damage going in. At the same time, he was unable to move, like the bite had paralyzed him. And something else… he expected, for some reason, to feel colder, but the longer Slade fed, the hotter Robin's skin got. His heart was rushing, only aiding the man in draining him, but the heat… it seemed to consume him, to surge through him, pulsing, egging, almost making the pain go away, or fade into something else… The teen opened his mouth as his head limply fell to the side. He was panting for breath, gasping, clinging to life, when a car horn sounded very close by. A beam of light cut through the darkness.

"Rob! Are you still snooping back here? Did you find- Holy _HELL_! Beast Boy, come on!"

"Another time, my little snack," Slade mumbled in his ear. "You're mine now." With that the man was gone; he just seemed to disappear into the closest shadow.

"Robin! Robin!" Beast Boy yelled, catching his leader who was slowly sliding down the wall where he had been held. "Robin, can you hear me?"

But the Titan was too tired to hear anything. All he wanted to do was sleep.

* * *

He woke up slowly, surrounded by his friends in the sickbay. Funnily enough, the first thing he noticed was that his mask was back in place, simply because it was pulling a bit on his skin. He had to adjust it later.

"Robin! You have finally awakened!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Slade's a vampire!" Beast Boy told him, as if his leader hadn't realized. "We saw it!"

"How are you feeling?" Raven asked.

"Little… dizzy," Robin mumbled. His torn top had been removed and he had sensors stuck to his chest which Cyborg was now disconnecting.

"You lost a bit of blood, bro," Cyborg told him, clasping his shoulder. "But we chased the freak away."

"Wasn't like he_ lost_ it, we know where it _is_," Beast Boy pointed out and got a collective weird look from the rest of the team. "Just sayin'…" he mumbled.

"Slade… told me something…" Robin groaned as he sat up and cradled his head. Then his eyes widened. "You need to lock me up! Now!"

"Wait… what?"

"Slade! He told me I was _his_ now! Who knows what that means? Maybe I'm a vampire, maybe he can control me, who knows?"

"Yeah, vamps use mind control all the time," Beast Boy, who had to be considered the team's expert on the subject, said.

"But, Robin, surely you will not harm us?" Starfire asked sadly.

"I have no idea, Star, but we have to make sure I can't, okay?"

"I'll get a holding cell ready," Raven nodded.

"Can I take a blood sample? I know you're already weak, but just a small one, to test?" Cyborg asked.

"Of course, and use any scans you can think of as well," Robin told him.

"Um… guys, soooo… what are we looking for in these tests?" Beast Boy asked.

"I have no idea…" his leader muttered.

* * *

"I can't see any changes in your blood," Cyborg told him from the screen on the wall in the cell, a cell which quickly had been made a lot more homey, but was still, hopefully, secure. "The scans are normal as well."

"And I haven't been able to pick up any mental link," Raven told him.

"Good," Robin nodded, "but that doesn't mean I'm harmless."

"Dude, if we're waiting for_ that_, we can _never_ let you out!" Beast Boy grinned, making Robin chuckle a little.

"Thanks. Anyway, he might be able to… I don't know…_ activate_ the mind control, or whatever, right?"

"Maybe," Raven said thoughtfully, "but if there's no link… I mean, you need two receptors to make a connection."

"Robin, do you feel sickly?" Starfire asked.

"No, I feel perfectly normal. Of course, you are not allowed to trust a single word I say."

"That makes things more complicated," Cyborg muttered.

"Oh! This is just like the Doctor of the House!" Starfire exclaimed and clapped her hands.

"Great, are we supposed to search his room?" Beast Boy asked.

"No, my friends, but we do know one thing!" the alien told them happily.

"And what is that, Star?" Robin asked.

"It is not the lupus!"

The rest of the team looked at each other and shrugged. She had a point.

"I think we should wait a few days," Robin said. "Just to make sure that there's nothing spreading inside me… like a virus, I suppose. But… err… it's up to you…" It was hard giving orders when he had just told his team not to listen to them.

"I think you're right," Cyborg nodded.

"Good… Just… one more thing…" the teen said. "It's daylight out there now, right?"

"Yes, it is indeed," Starfire nodded.

"Good. Open the shutters."

"Um… about not listening to you…" Beast Boy said, eyeing the metal shutters blocking the window in the room for optimal safety. The window itself was bullet proof and couldn't be opened, but the thick metal offered that little extra protection.

"I know, but just a crack. Slade reacts to sunlight, I _have_ to check!" Robin told them.

"But what if you get hurt?" Starfire said.

"If I do," Robin told them seriously, "that means I'm like him… and then I want you to open the whole window."

"Robin, no!" Raven exclaimed.

"Yeah, man, maybe all vampires aren't monsters!" Beast Boy said. "I mean… there's that glittery one…?"

"We can't take that risk! You could never trust me, _I _could never trust me!" Robin growled. "And it's unnecessary to argue before we even know if the sun does anything to me, so open the damn shutter!"

"So much for not obeying him…" Cyborg muttered and pushed a button. The steel slowly slid to the side, just enough for a small beam of sunlight to shine through and hit the floor in front of Robin's feet.

The teen took a deep breath and stepped forward.

Nothing. Apart from the normal warmth of the sun, there was nothing that hurt or felt strange. He pulled up the sleeve of his uniform to let the light touch his bare skin, and again, nothing.

"Yaaay! You're not a vamp!" Beast Boy hollered.

"Not yet, at least," Robin nodded, "But it would be for the best to leave that open."

"I'll close it, and we'll repeat the test later," Cyborg said and did so.

Robin blinked but then grinned. "Good call, Cy."

"Well, when it comes down to not listening to your scrawny ass, you can count on me," his friend grinned back.

The Titans left the com link open so Robin wouldn't feel so lonely, but the day passed slowly anyway. He caught up on some reading, but he hadn't been allowed a computer, as he could use it to access the Titan's security system, so the amount of research he could do was pretty limited.

"So we talked with the woman, and it was definitely Slade," Cyborg said. "We checked the police reports as well, and, since we first met the guy, dead or wounded people have popped up a bit more than usual… not so much as anyone would have noticed it or made the connection, though…"

"Either he hides them well or he doesn't have to feed that often," Robin said, "And wounded? He lets some live?"

"Seems so… or he's interrupted. According to the witness statements, none of them saw much, though… a few of them mentioned the eye patch or the white hair, but most didn't see a thing."

"At least that confirms it… Wait! None of them have had any symptoms?"

"No… do you think that means you're in the clear?" Cyborg asked.

"Maybe."

"Ah," Beast Boy spoke up, "But usually vampires can choose if they want to just eat someone or turn them!"

"Good point," his leader nodded. "I'd better stay in isolation."

"Speaking about eating, how about black pudding for dinner?" Beast Boy said innocently.

"Yuck, no," Robin snorted, "And that was a very transparent test by the way…"

"Wait, so did you say no because you thought it was a test, or because you don't like black pudding?" the green teen asked suspiciously.

"Can't eat the stuff, call Batman for confirmation if you have to…" Robin grinned. "Although… please don't call him? It's bad enough that he scolds me when we lose a fight; I don't want him to know that I went and got _bitten_ as well…"

"Does that mean we _should_ call…?" Beast Boy asked, looking confused.

"Well, I've never seen Robin order black pudding, and seriously, who likes that crap anyway?" Cyborg said. "Besides, we're having pizza."

* * *

It was the next evening, and Robin still had not shown any inclination to bite anyone. He also had no trouble eating garlic chips. They were running out of test ideas.

"So we know nothing about _me _yet, but what do we know about Slade?" Robin asked his team before continuing. "He's fast and strong, but we knew that before. Sensitive to sunlight… My heat vision didn't pick him up, and neither did your scanner, Cy… And BB, you couldn't smell him."

"Well, those things are easy; vampires are the living dead, right? So, no heat, no heartbeat!" Beast Boy said.

"But he breathes!" Robin suddenly realized.

"Are you sure?" his green friend asked, "Because vampires don't…"

"Pft…" Raven snorted and all eyes were on her. "All those films and shows we've seen… in them they all go 'my heart doesn't beat and I don't breathe' and the next second they are panting…"

"OOOhhh…. _panting_, huh?" Cyborg grinned. "Which movie did _you_ see?"

"Besides, actors kinda _need_ to breathe…" Robin shrugged. "And furthermore, if they _weren't _breathing, they couldn't _speak_. Anyway, we're not nitpicking at Hollywood stuff here, we're dealing with the real thing, and Slade _definitely_ breathed. Trust me. Or not. Damn. I could be feeding you the wrong info and not even know about it!"

"Nah, he breathes, I'm sure I heard him in fights," Beast Boy shrugged. "Because I remember one time, when it was the robot, and I realized I _wasn't _hearing any breaths…"

"Good… Good…" Robin nodded. "So what else do we-"

Suddenly the screen image split in two and the teens gasped as Slade's masked face appeared.

"I demand to speak to Robin," he said. "Alone."

"We're not _quite _that stupid, Slade!" Robin growled. "What are you going to do? Say a trigger word? Hypnotize me? _What have you done to me_?"

"It's not what_ I_ have done to_ you_, boy, quite the opposite. The _exact_ opposite to be precise."

"What… Robin did something to _you_?" Beast Boy asked, looking dumbfounded. "But that's not how it works…?"

"Please tell me I really _gave_ you the runs?" the acrobat grinned.

"No."

"Then what?"

"I will tell you in private."

"No! As I said, my friends will stay online as well, or I'm going to hang up."

"You misunderstand. I'm going to tell you face to face."

"Even _more _no to that!" Starfire told him firmly.

"I second that," Raven muttered.

"You heard them. I'm not going to become your chewing toy again, go bite someone else," Robin snorted and then snapped his mouth shut as he realized what he had just said.

"Exactly," the creature on the screen purred. "If you don't come and meet me, _alone_, I will be start leaving 'food containers' around the city by the dozens… and I might change my diet from streetwalkers and homeless people to say… orphans. Breaking into a children's home would be like going to an all-you-can-eat snack bar, after all… can't believe I never thought of that before…"

"Don't you dare!"

"Try me."

None of them wanted to do that.

"We will not let Robin be harmed!" the princess snarled, her eyes glowing.

The man on the screen seemed to focus on her for a moment and then shrugged, turning back to her leader. "Robin, come and see me on top of the Wayne building in one hour. Your friends, as they are so worried about you, may watch, just _watch_, from the Jump City Bank building four blocks away."

"And all you want to do is talk?" Robin asked.

"Yes. I swear."

"We can't trust him!" Cyborg snapped. "Hell, Robin, we can't trust _you_!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Slade asked and then seemed to connect the dots. He barked out a laugh. "You think I turned you into a vampire? I'm not_ contagious_, boy."

"How do we _know_ that? What the hell _are _you?" Robin asked.

"I guess you can't… and I will tell you who, or what, I am when we meet. Closer to fifty nine minutes now. Be there, or corpses will begin to show up on your doorstep."

* * *

The debate was heated, but in the end they didn't have a choice.

Robin stood waiting, alone but armed, under the big 'W', bathing in its blue light. He knew his friends were just a few rooftops away, much too far to hear anything, but hopefully close enough to help.

"Hello, little snack."

"Stop calling me that!"

"So on edge?" The man smirked as he stepped out from the shadows. He wasn't wearing his mask.

"What do you want?"

"A trade… but first… didn't you have questions?"

"A million," Robin snorted. "Are you an alien? If not, were you born a vampire or did you become one? How? How many have you killed?"

"Enough." Slade held up a hand. "I will answer these ones first. I'm human. Not fully, however. I joined the army young, rose in the ranks and volunteered for an experiment regarding creating stronger, better soldiers. They gave me my meta powers, but they also made me into this."

"But… the military created… the _U.S._ military?"

"Why, are you surprised?" The man smirked again. "What did you expect? The Canadians?"

"But… why? Didn't they know what they were doing?"

"I don't think they did. They mixed my DNA with that of animals, lots of animals, but all predators. It made me a better hunter, but also bloodthirsty."

"Then eat a rare steak!" Robin told him.

"My genes are programmed to go after humans," the man shrugged, "A soldier wouldn't be much use if he was driven to attack cattle, after all. I think I'm the only killer who can truthfully state that 'it's in my blood'."

"So you_ need_ blood?"

"Crave it, yes. And physically need it too. I could have human meat, but just drinking the blood works just as well and is much easier."

Robin turned a bit green at that. "So you just… mindlessly_ eat_ people?"

"Not mindlessly!" the man snarled. "I can hold back, I can choose my victims, and I feed only when I'm really hungry."

"Out of compassion?"

"No, because it's more convenient. I could drain one a night, but I usually stick to one a week… raises less questions. Between feeds I eat normal food, mostly meat, though."

"Isn't… isn't there a cure?" Robin asked. He didn't know whether he should feel pity for the man or not. He had done what he had done for his county in the beginning, and it was hardly his fault.

"Perhaps. But who says I _want_ to be cured?" the man leered. "Granted, the blood lust is inconvenient, but I wouldn't want to give up my other powers."

"What are those… more than strength and speed?"

"My secret."

"You have a healing factor."

"Yes. You must be what they call 'smart food'."

Robin narrowed his eyes, but didn't keep guessing. "So… you're a genetically engineered vampire… wait, are you dead?"

"Why, do I smell?" the man smirked.

"We couldn't pick up any heat, scent or heartbeat... but you still breathe."

"My heart beats as well, and I bleed, should you ever get the chance to test that. I'm fully alive, believe me."

"But… how?"

"When a mommy and a daddy-"

"Shut up! How come we didn't pick your readings up?"

"Ah… another little secret… but I'll play nice and tell you this one; I can go into camouflage mode."

"What?"

"Very practical in the army. I can withdraw the heat from the outer layers of my body until it's merely the temperature of the surrounding environment, and I can even stop my heart for a few minutes. When I heard your friend was about to scan the area, I did this, and I knew you would try the heat filter. About the scent; it too is engineered. I _do_ smell, of course, but to confuse dogs, the trail I leave behind appears to be a mix of many different animals instead of human."

"Do you happen to like garlic?"

"Very subtle. I'm not a fairytale creature, Robin, my teeth don't retract and I can't turn into a bat or mist."

"Good to know… well… if I could trust you."

"There's a lot of trust issues going around, isn't there?" the man smirked, making Robin give him a glare as he wanted to smirk back.

"You're still sensitive to sunlight, though," the young detective pointed out. "That's very fairytale-esque."

"Agreed. The scientist at the military research centre couldn't explain it. They thought it had to do with my mixed DNA creating a hypersensitivity to light, or light mixed with heat, as electric light doesn't hurt me."

"And _does_ it hurt? Will you burst into fire?"

"Hardly. Exposure for more than a few seconds creates severe sunburns, but my healing factor deals with those fairly quickly… Still, I don't like to take any chances."

"_I_ wouldn't mind doing a bit of research…" Robin smirked.

"How charming of you."

"So what did you want? What did I 'do' to you?" the teen asked, cutting to the chase.

"Let me ask you a question… If you could order me to do one thing, and one thing only, apart from killing myself, what would that be? Leave Jump, perhaps?"

"No. Stop killing," Robin answered quickly.

"Done."

"Huh?"

"I will stop killing, even feeding, on other people, if you agree to a deal."

"Which is?"

"That I can feed from you."

"Yeah, right, so I let you kill me and then all deals are off, right? Seriously Slade, you have been taking me for an idiot so many times today-"

"I won't kill you, I'll only snack on you, and that's all. Nothing else."

"So you mean you won't hurt me besides the bite?"

"If you want to put it like that… yes."

"How much? How often?" Robin asked, gathering all the facts. He could say no, after all, and still have an option: to fight the man. He had seen what Slade could do, however, and wasn't keen on exposing his team to the danger… because fighting him alone? He wasn't _that_ confident.

"Just short of what I drank from you before, and once a week."

"That's less than you normally drink, though, isn't it?" the teen pointed out.

"Yes."

"So how will that be enough? How can I be sure you're not… getting a little something on the side?"

The man chuckled. "I'll be faithful to you."

"Fine, say I think you are telling the truth, you still haven't told me why? What's so special about my blood?"

"The truth is… I don't know."

"Bullshit! You have to be straight with me here, Slade, or you can forget the whole thing!"

"You have no idea what you are asking of me…" the man leered.

Robin just met the leer blankly. "Spill."

"You tasted good."

"Right."

"More than good. Amazing. You were… fulfilling. I still feel like I just fed."

"Who says you haven't?"

"Whether you believe me or not, the time to choose has come. You either agree, or, I suppose, we fight... as I don't think you will just let me go, will you?"

"Not a chance. Well…" Robin thought things through for a while. "If I use a blood bag-"

"No. It has to be you, and it has to be through me biting you."

"I get that it has to be fresh, _warm_, but there must be a more sanitary way-" Robin began.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I want to snack on _you _little bird, not from a bag through a straw."

"So biting is not necessary, you just _want_ to do it?"

"Guilty."

"Sadist."

"Guilty." The smirk was back. Robin didn't like it; it made him feel like a deer caught in the headlights… or prey, anyway.

"My friends-"

The man made a sound like an actual growl, and, just for a second, Robin thought he saw the man's pupil narrow to a slit, like a cat's. When the man blinked it was gone, though, and the hero couldn't swear it hadn't just been the florescent lights playing a trick on him.

"Your friends will not be involved in this!"

"Again, do I have 'stupid' written on my forehead?" Robin snorted.

"Feeding is… personal," the man claimed. "It's intimate. You know. You were there. Would you really like them… _watching_?" The way Slade said it made it sound incredibly dirty, but something deep inside Robin agreed. Would he have liked his friends to come earlier and rescued him? Yes. Would he have wanted them to stand by and just observe? No. And not because someone was hurting him, but… because… Robin suddenly felt a rush of that heat again, and gasped, stepping away from Slade.

"I… I…"

"You will come back here in five days at the same time. Alone. Is that understood?"

"I'm still going to tell them!"

"Only as long as you keep them away. You are mine."

"You said that before, what does that even_ mean_?" Robin snorted.

Slade looked almost confused for a moment. "That you are," he then said firmly. "I am in tune with my instincts and they all tell me the same thing." The man came right up to him now and stroked Robin's face with two fingers, following his jawbone from ear to chin. "Mine." Without another word he turned and disappeared and within seconds the Titans were there.

"Dude, Starfire almost 'bolted' him right then!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"What did he say?" Raven asked.

"I'll tell you in a moment," Robin said, having just decided to actually let the team know. He was sure they would give him hell, but as Slade had pointed out; there were a lot of trust issues going around. If he would be caught sneaking away to meet Slade every week… who knew what would happen. "Raven, you healed my bite, right… was it difficult?"

"It was fairly straightforward," the woman shrugged.

"Good… do you think you can come up with a way to magically replenish blood as well?"

"I'm not liking this," the empath muttered, "but, yes."

"Good… I think I might need it."

* * *

After he had told the Titans of the trade they all decided that he was nuts for about an hour, but then, they too, began to realize that their options were limited.

"We're not committing to anything," Robin pointed out. "If he's not keeping up his part of the bargain or my health declines… then we'll…"

"Do battle?" Starfire asked.

"We might not have a choice," Robin nodded.

"We can donate as well," Cyborg offered. "Say that you get injured or sick… or has to leave… he can't expect you to show up then."

"I'm sure we can work something out if that should happen," Robin nodded. "He didn't seem completely unreasonable."

"And you're sure you talked to Slade, huh?" Beast Boy wanted to know.

* * *

When Robin headed out to their first 'appointment' he was carrying a panic button and the Titans were on full alert. It was raining, making it just that little bit extra dark, but this time Slade was waiting for him in the open.

"Come, I'm hungry," the man said, and grabbed his arm, half dragging him away.

"Wait, where are we going? The deal was to meet here!" Robin objected.

"Meet, yes. It's raining and I'd rather do this in private. Come." The teen could hear that the man's voice was almost strained, like he was teetering on the edge of something. Robin didn't know what that was, but it had to be bad. A dark chasm he didn't want to look down into. So he followed the beast into, not a cave, but an apartment. It was a strange one, with both shutters and curtains across the windows, making sure no light got in. There was only one large room, and as soon as he entered it, Slade spun around.

"Undress!"

"What? No!" Robin refused and fingered the panic button.

"You want me to rip your uniform again? Take your top off!"

Ah. The teen hadn't thought this through, he realized. He was wearing his usual outfit, with its high collared neck, which didn't stretch close to far enough for Slade to feed. A growl from the man made him hurry to unclasp his cape, but he blushed as he came to his shirt.

"No time for modesty, boy, I've seen most of it before," the man barked and his eye was doing that weird pupil-thing again.

Robin pulled the top over his head and was immediately grabbed and pushed against the wall.

"Hey! Careful!" he snapped.

"Instinct. Would you prefer the bed?" the man mumbled as he practically nuzzled the crook of Robin's neck, sniffing the skin.

The teen snorted, scandalized, but the man didn't seem to hear him at all. Robin took a deep breath and waited for the inevitable.

When the teeth broke through the skin it hurt, but maybe not as much as the last time. Perhaps it was because he was less afraid, but the bite was also less tearing. Slade was being careful, the teen realized. The same paralysis overcame him, but now, when he thought himself at least somewhat safer, he noted that it was more of a relaxing feeling. Maybe Slade's teeth were slightly toxic; to make sure his prey didn't fight back?

Robin rolled his eyes at himself. Not the best time to speculate, but it helped him focus on something besides that strange heat flowing through him again. He was so very much aware of the other man, the way his hands were curled around his hips, holding him against the wall, how his body was almost plastered against his, far too close than could have been necessary or even convenient. It didn't feel exactly _wrong_, though.

Spots began dancing in front of his eyes and he pushed weakly at the man.

"Slade… Slade… enough."

It took a second, but then the man, with a last swipe of his tongue over the wound, reluctantly stepped away.

"You can rest here. I'll stand guard," he growled out and went to the door.

"Wait… what? Guard?" Robin asked, and the man halted.

"I… don't know why I said that…" he admitted, looking back at the hero with a perplexed look on his face that would have been funny if not for the implication that the killer might have a screw loose. "My… instincts told me you needed protection."

"Yeah, well, your instincts can go to hell, I can take care of myself," Robin muttered a bit and then the walls seemed to move funnily.

Slade was immediately at his side and helped him sit down on the bed.

"We ended up here anyway," the man smirked. Robin just gave him a glare. "Call your team, they will help you home," the man ordered. "And there will be no use coming back here to look for me; I only secured this place for our meetings."

"Afraid I'd go all vampire hunter on you?" the teen chuckled and sent an 'all clear' to his friends. That was their signal to trace his communicator and pick him up.

"If I were you, I would have tried it. But a warning; if you do, I will keep you alive."

"Um… not much of a threat there," the teen pointed out.

"_Only_ you."

"Ah."

"Maybe the witch as well, so I can feed from you more often. Not the rest."

"You sound like you're _planning_ to kill my friends!" Robin objected.

"Not planning, no. I'm _planning_ to stick to our deal. I'm just trying to make sure _you_ will as well."

"I will."

"Goo-"

At that moment the team more or less burst through the door, and found themselves facing a snarling Slade who was clearly ready to attack. The man composed himself again after a moment, though, but glared at the team.

"Next time, knock."

"Sure, cranky pants…" Beast Boy muttered, making Robin grin.

"Are you alright?" Raven asked, reaching out to begin to heal the bite wound.

"A little lightheaded, nothing major," Robin said and then turned to say a few well-chosen words to Slade, but the man was gone.

* * *

The night was quiet so Robin could rest, but early the next morning there was trouble at the docks. A shipment of electronics was in the process of being stolen and the Titans came to the rescue.

Feeling fine, Robin threw himself into battle with the H.I.V.E members, but half way through, a dizzy spell helped Mammoth to get a really good hit in. Robin landed on the asphalt away from the fight and rolled several times before coming to a stop. The teen thought it was embarrassing that the brute had managed to knock him over. He was about to jump to his feet to return the favor when he was pushed out of the way and a snarling Slade attacked the hairy H.I.V.E member instead. The fight got undeniably bloodier after that, but it finished quickly with the young villains running for their lives. Slade didn't follow, but turned on the Titans instead.

Robin got on his feet in time to see the man holding up Raven and Cyborg by their necks.

"Put them down! Now! Or the deal is off!" Robin yelled.

"You, witch, didn't heal him properly, did you?" the man snarled through his mask at a choking Raven. "And you, why didn't you cover your leader?" Cyborg was asked.

Robin drew his bo staff and slammed it into the small of the man's back with all his might. Slade didn't as much as budge, but he turned around.

"Let them go!" Robin repeated.

"They are _useless_!" the man growled. "Did you even _eat_ this morning?"

"There wasn't time!"

"They knew what you had been through; they should have left you behind. They should have _protected_ you!"

"I felt fine! For the last time, let them go! Now!"

After taking a deep breath it seemed that the man came to his senses and released the heroes, who coughed and clutched their necks. Starfire and Beast Boy, who had been too stunned to really do anything, afraid they would only make it worse, came to their aid.

"You stumbled," the man told Robin as the teen approached him.

"Not again, Slade! If I as much as _see_ you outside of our meetings, I'll call the deal off, and I'll find a way to put you away for good, is that understood?" The hero was nose-to-chest with the man, who glared down at him. For a moment Robin thought Slade would strike out at him, but he simply gave a short nod.

"Get some rest."

Robin was somewhat used to the man's weirdness by now, but the other Titans were left gaping.

"Um… did he say what I _think_ he did?" Beast Boy asked and poked around with a finger in his ear, in case it had clogged up with something.

"He… is a bit protective…" Robin said, looking embarrassed.

"But... ummm… what for? Why?" the changeling wanted to know.

"Well… to put it to you in words you'd understand…" Robin began. "To Slade... I'm the last slice of pizza."

* * *

Over the following week Robin changed his diet to include more fluids, iron, proteins and vitamin B to further help his body replenish the blood loss naturally. Raven's magic made it possible for him to 'donate' as often as Slade demanded, but it wasn't a miracle cure. The empath spent hours searching for more options, however, and Robin was grateful that she could at least heal his wound. The slight dizziness might be something he had to get used to.

Robin and the others were busy checking every police report coming in as well. If Slade had been feeding on anyone else, the teens hoped that they would find out.

When it came time to leave for the second meeting Robin chose a button-down shirt instead, for convenience. After he happened to walk by his bedroom mirror, he changed to jeans as well. It had looked like he was about to go to a rehearsal of Swan Lake. His belt, however, wasn't left behind, nor his boots. The gloves looked a bit weird as well, so he ditched them. He took a final look in the mirror and ran his hands through his hair, trying to make it look right. He had a bad hair day. It was too humid, and his black spikes all wanted to be soft and curly instead. Should he use more gel?

Robin's eyes widened when he realized what he was doing. He was preening! To go see Slade! To go be _bitten _by Slade, to be precise! What in the world was wrong with him? He stomped out of his room and told his team that he was leaving. He wanted to get it over with.

* * *

They were in the apartment again, and the man was feeding. He had only taken a small bite this time, and seemed to be coaxing the blood out with his tongue, somehow. The heat surrounded Robin again, no, surrounded _them_, the teen realized. It seemed more familiar this time, however, their bodies pressing together, the man's arms around him. Robin moaned and ran his hands up the man's sides, clinging to his body as they began to move together. Against each other. Grinding.

They both seemed to become aware of what was happening at the same time, because they flew apart, their eyes wide.

"What… what was _that_?" Robin gasped.

"I think you'd better leave," Slade growled, looking like he was almost shaking.

"But… it was…" Robin was trying to say that it hadn't been so bad, that he wasn't angry, that it had felt_ good_, but he didn't know how, or even_ if, _he should let the man know that.

"Out! Now!"

The teen flew down the stairs and sent the 'all clear' message from outside, where his friends picked him up only moments later.

"You look… weird," Cyborg pointed out.

"I… it's… nothing…" Robin mumbled.

That night, in his dreams, it wasn't 'nothing' however, far from it, and he woke up panting with his sheets needing to be changed. And it repeated itself the next night. And the next. By the time of their third meeting, Robin wasn't even sure he could look the man in the eye again. The things Slade had done to him in his dreams. The things he had let, nay, _encouraged, ORDERED, _the man to do…and the things he'd done to the man in return… Robin hadn't even been aware that his subconscious could _be_ that imaginative.

This time he had to wait for Slade, and he was close to giving up when the man appeared.

"Come."

Robin was led to the apartment. Once again they had met on top of the Wayne Enterprises building, which was fine. Less personal. Less… images from his dreams flashed before his eyes and he blushed as he tried to repress them.

As he got inside, Robin began to unbutton his shirt, looking at the floor. As usual Slade was on him immediately and the teen bit his lip as he rode out the initial pain. The bite was always the worst, but after that… Again he felt himself turning to putty in the man's arms, again that warmth. But this time the teen recognized it from his dreams, and knew would it would –_could_- lead to. Slade seemed to feel it too. His hands were moving more, not just _holding_ the hero, but _caressing_ him, parting the shirt even more, pulling it off the teen's shoulders.

Just before the familiar dizzy feeling came, the man stopped feeding, but his lips didn't leave the skin. Robin didn't even notice that until they were halfway up his jaw, and then he turned his head to meet them. The taste of his own blood should have been revolting, as should the thought of kissing Slade, but, right at that moment… it wasn't. Quite the opposite. Robin pulled the man closer as the kiss deepened, and then the vampire's hands were working on his belt.

That was the teen's wakeup call and he broke apart from the kiss.

"Slade, don't…" the man's hands tightened over the complicated clasp for a second, but then he let go and stepped back. Robin immediately missed his body warmth and instinctively tried to follow. He was stopped by a raised hand.

"No. You're right. Don't come any closer. It's getting harder…"

"For me, too," Robin admitted honestly.

"I mean it's getting more difficult," Slade smirked.

"Yeah, me to, what did you- oh," Robin coughed and looked away.

"You should go… before something happens."

"Yeah," Robin nodded, and desperately wanted to stay to _let_ 'something happen' but he knew that was against his better judgment. "Why are we…? I mean… do you_ always _get…?"

"No."

"So… this was why my blood was special to you?"

"A small part of it. Gets worse the more I drink… Like I'm… addicted."

"Then maybe… Should we stop?"

"No!" the man snarled and grabbed him again. "Don't you dare break the deal!"

"I… I won't, I just… if it's bad for you, then maybe some of the Titans could-"

"No."

"Alright… just… don't go out hunting. You're full, right? You won't get hungry?"

"I'm full. Don't worry."

"Good." Robin stood awkwardly in the doorway for a moment before he left, getting his clothes in order as he went. Something inside him begged him to turn back, but he didn't listen.

* * *

The next time played out very similarly, but now Robin found it impossible to tell the man to stop. He didn't want to. He_ refused_ to. Instead he clawed the man's top off, which hit the floor just seconds after his own did. Slade led them to the bed and then they were suddenly on top of it, kissing, groping and ripping clothes off as fast as they could.

The man paused for a moment and looked like he was about to say something, but then he appeared to change his mind and began to kiss Robin's throat.

"Still hungry?" the teen whispered huskily.

"Mmm… but not for blood," the man answered in a low, rumbling voice.

Robin yelped as his nipple was bit, afraid the man's sharp canines would pierce it, but it was just a nibble. Those little 'love bites' continued downwards to the waistline of the only piece of clothing Robin was left with; his boxer briefs.

Again, Slade hesitated. "This is your last chance to… no, never mind. It's gone," the man shot him a leer and pulled down Robin's underwear in one go.

The teen chuckled nervously as Slade buried his face in his groin, much like a dog sniffing a human stranger. "No biting down there!" he warned him.

Slade didn't seem inclined to bite, but _licking,_ on the other hand… the man had Robin moaning and squirming within seconds. He flipped the teen over on his stomach and explored the area between his cheeks as well. Robin thought he might come the moment the tip of the man's tongue touched his entrance, and it only got better as it pushed in. It felt so heavenly good and so incredibly dirty all at once, Robin's mind didn't know quite what to think.

As Robin bucked against the sheets, Slade continued the assault, opening him up and getting him wet and ready.

"Please…. please…" the teen begged, trying to tell the man what he wanted. Slade seemed to grasp it quite well, as he got in position and slowly pushed inside. The saliva and the precum eased the way, but the flared head was still a lot for the virgin to take. However, the hero had gotten used to pain lately, and had learned what, sometimes, came with it: pleasure.

Slade growled as he snapped his hips forward, burying the last inch of his shaft inside the teen. Robin breathed in shallow gasps for a moment, while Slade just rested there, kissing and nipping his neck and shoulder blades in a way that was oddly soothing. It didn't take the hero long to grind his ass back against the man, urging him to move. Slade was happy to oblige.

They didn't do _all_ those weird and wonderful things from Robin's dreams that night, but quite a few boxes were ticked. After two hours, however, the Titan's communicator rang. The teen groaned and crawled to the edge of the bed, reaching so far out that most of his upper body was off the mattress, before he caught the edge of his belt.

"Robin here."

"Man, are you alright? Should we come get you? Why haven't you called?" Cyborg almost roared at him from the other end.

"I'm fine, we're… talking," the teen lied.

"Ew," Cyborg said for some reason, "Anyway, we've come up with something! We think we know why Slade is obsessing over you!"

"W-what?" the teen stuttered, wondering what his team had figured out.

"Yeah, but we need to test it, preferably at the Tower. Can I come and pick you two up?"

Robin looked down at himself and then over at Slade. They were both pretty much smeared in saliva, cum and blood.

"Umm… give us half an hour?" he said.

Slade looked a bit uncomfortable in the Titan's living room, but that might be because the sun had just come up, and although the team had drawn the blinds, the man obviously didn't trust them. He had his mask in his hands, however, in case a hero would decide to do something stupid.

"So, what did you want to show us?" he grumbled.

"Before we tell you, could you taste, or at least smell, the blood in this vial?" Raven said and held out a glass container half filled with red liquid.

"Rae…?" Robin asked worriedly, wanting to make sure it wouldn't be dangerous.

"It's just blood. Well, it's from the hospital and it's been treated and frozen for blood transfusions, so that particular one is only red blood cells, but unless that's not a problem…?" Cyborg explained.

"Just tell us what you think about it," Raven asked the man.

Slade sniffed the contents suspiciously, and then drew a deeper breath. After that, he lapped at it and a moment later he had drained the whole thing.

"So? Good, then?" Cyborg grinned.

"It doesn't smell of Robin, but it has very similar… qualities," the man admitted. "Who is this from?"

"It's not the person who's important here. We discovered that Robin is AB negative," Raven told them.

"Yeah, sure, so what?" their leader shrugged. "I know it's a rare blood group, but…?"

"It's the_ rarest_. Only zero point six percent of the population in the U.S. has it. That's one in every one hundred and sixty seven people… so we figured that what if Slade had never had any AB negative blood before yours…?"

Robin blinked. "Could that… could that be true?" he asked the man.

"Yes. I have noticed that some people taste better than others, but I thought that was due to health or diet… those kinds of things…" the man nodded. "Maybe it was their blood type."

"Wonderful! It does resolve our worries!" Starfire smiled. "Robin does not have to be bitten now!"

"Yeah, we can just find other donors, and Slade will have to do the bag-in-box thing…" Beast Boy said.

Robin, however, didn't feel as happy as he thought he would. He expected the man to repeat what he had said before; that it had to be Robin, that the feeding had to be through biting him. Slade, however, only looked contemplating and a little bit aggravated. As Robin was following the vampire to the door, just before Slade donned his mask, the teen looked up at him.

"So…. it was just my blood type, then?"

"Appears so," the man said and left.

* * *

Over the next week and a half Robin didn't see Slade at all. The hero had left it to his friends to arrange for the vampire to get a small amount of AB negative blood every week, and had decided to donate some himself regularly, as it _was_ very rare. He hadn't done so yet, however, because he felt… he didn't know. What they had done, what Slade had made him feel, had just been because the man had been… _drunk_, in a way. He hadn't been himself. _Clearly,_ he hadn't been himself. Still the Titan had felt it too, but maybe that had just been an effect of the blood loss and the… thrill? He hated to admit it, but he had always gotten a kick out of danger, and what could be more dangerous than letting a hungry vampire feed from you?

Robin was up on the roof of Titans Tower late one evening, putting things away after an impromptu game of volley ball in the pool, when one of the shadows suddenly stepped forward.

"Slade?" the teen just stood still, wondering what to do or say. "Are you here about the deal? I know it was about me, but that's when you thought I was…special…"

"I've fed. On the donations, to clarify."

"Oh… good."

"It's a relief not to be dependent on just one person."

"I guess, yeah," Robin muttered.

"The AB negative works just fine."

"Yes, I got that impression," the teen said, a bit more tightly now.

"But they were wrong."

"Huh?" Robin gasped as he was suddenly in the man's arms, being kissed hard. Before he knew it he was half naked on a sun bed with the man covering him, still kissing every part of his skin.

"Does…. does this mean…?" Robin wanted to know.

"It's not the blood. Not only. That's why I stayed away. I had to be sure that you were literally out of my system and only then could I know for certain. And I know now. I crave more. Of you."

"Well…" Robin said with a smile. "You got it… but I don't think there's a box for this on my donor card…"

_The End_

* * *

A/N: Hope it was worth the wait, Darkfire? And sorry about that again, by the way… ;)

… and wasn't this a clever title? Or did it give the ending away? Let me know!


	153. The Bird and his Keeper 2: Gilded Cage

**IMPORTANT 3.000 REVIEW PRIZE INFO:**

I have decided to change the rules to make the prize for the 3.000 reviewer of this collection more fair. To avoid any "cheating" like leaving anonymous reviews or reviewing old chapters until the right number is reached, I've decided that, when the review numbers reach 1.980, I will ONLY count logged in reviews for NEW chapters, until number 3.000 is reached, that, I think, will give everyone a fairer chance, as you don't always know when I will update next and so on… alright? Now I just have to try to remember my own rule and do the counting… *mutters* ;) Oh, and I'd like to point out that the prize might take a while, depending on what else I have to do, so you will have to be a tiny bit patient… ;)

* * *

A/N: Happy b-day **Bakafirekitsunesama** (May 13)!

I am SOOO happy to be allowed to continue this story! Pure dark-lovers might hate it, I don't know, but pure fluff-lovers might hate it too, so… wait… I'm not sure if making two large groups hate the story is a good thing? Ah, well, it's done. Besides, I'm pretty sure most of you will at least enjoy it… ;)

One mention:

The A/U-ness in this story includes Slade's background. No Addie, no kids… just so you know… ;)

And… this story has some very crack-ish parts as well as some serious parts… I want you only to take it semi-seriously, okay? Because this is me just INDULGING in the craziness that can be Slade and Robin… please let me?

There will be credits/disclaimers at the bottom because many people helped out with this!

THIS HAS NOT BEEN EDITED more than a read-through, because I was writing up to the very end. This is bad authorship, but it gets worse: I won't have time to actually _fix_ the mistakes because I am on a VERY tight schedule here, but if (or rather when) you spot something that is COMPLETELY wrong, like a wrong word or something that doesn't make sense (like hoarse instead of horse, not like was instead of were), **then** let me know, but **only** then, please! I feel bad if you send me a long list of corrections when I don't have time to do anything about them… and when I get those I usually can't ignore them and I end up making the changes anyway so PLEASE overlook them, because I simply don't have the time…?

* * *

**The Bird and his Keeper 2: Gilded Cage**

"You _can't be serious_!" Robin yelled at Slade as soon as they got into the man's car outside the airport. "I know I said that before, but now you_ really _have to be kidding me!"

"Of course not; I never propose for fun," the man, with a very collected look on his face, told him.

"We're calling this off!"

"No."

"I'm NOT marrying you!"

"Yes, you are."

Robin took a deep breath, realizing that he was arguing with a wall, and rubbed his eyes. He discovered that his cheeks were still wet and now he knew that the tears must have been from shock that the man was alive. Shock from _disappointment_, because there was _NO_ way they were tears of relief, _no way in hell_!

The teen had been forced to hold it all in for a long time, first for a million questions from the press, and then when the security had to take them through the airport at a round-about route so they would be able to leave in all the excitement. They had even spent an hour in a VIP waiting room until the staff could unload Slade's bags and get them to the car in one piece. It was really ridiculous.

"Fine, I realize that breaking this… _engagement_… now would be bad for business, or whatever," Robin began, deciding to try to _reason _with the wall when shouting at it didn't work. "But that doesn't' mean we'll have to get _married_! We'll just have a long engagement, we can say that… that… Oh! That we are waiting until I'm done with my studies, and that I want to be able to have champagne on my wedding day, so we have decided to put it off until I turn twenty-one and can legally drink… that makes sense, right? And since that's three years away, the attention will shift from us and we can just… quietly separate in a few months or so… We can make a statement that we're 'still friends' and crap like that. I'm even willing to go out with you once or twice afterwards to prove to the damn vultures that there's no interesting drama to be found… okay?"

"I'm impressed. Your time with me has really taught you how to handle the media," Slade smiled.

"So you think it will work?"

"Yes, I think it will work perfectly."

"That's great! Then-"

"But we're still getting married."

"Wintergreen, _help_!" Robin groaned.

"I'm very happy for you both, Sir, Mr. Grayson."

"….fat lot of good you are…" Robin muttered. "We're _not_ getting married!"

"Wintergreen, would you raise the partition, please?" Slade asked.

"No! No sex! I swear, if you try it, I'll squeeze my ass so hard your cock breaks off!"

"I'm sure that's true, but I only wanted to tell you a few things in private, as I think you would prefer it that way…" Slade said, grinning as his eye landed on his driver's very red ears.

"Oh. Sorry…. Err… sorry, Wintergreen…" Robin mumbled, blushing as well.

"Raising the partition now, Sir," the man croaked out.

Robin waited until they had some privacy before he exploded again.

"I let this go on long enough, Slade, but forget it! You're ruining my life!"

"Hardly. You can choose any educational path and pursue any profession you'd like. And you know I don't mind your heroic activities."

"I don't mean _that_, I mean my _personal _life! My love life!" Robin snapped.

"Your love life?" Slade said with the same amount of disbelief in his voice as if he had said 'your PMS?'.

"Yes! If I'm married, then-"

"Then _what_? You weren't seeing anyone at the time we first struck the bargain. If that night never happened, do you think you would have been dating by now?"

"I don't know! Maybe!" Robin told the man.

"I have a very strong feeling that you would still be a virgin," the man shrugged, not teasing him, only stating a fact. "What kind of life have you pictured for yourself, boy? That you'd meet someone, date him, and _then _what? Would you tell him that you were Robin? When? When would be the perfect time to tell him? When could you trust him enough? After the first kiss? The first night together? After he declared his love for you? After you moved in together? How could you ever be _sure_? Sure that he'd never be overheard saying something out of spite or while drunk? Sure he'd never get in danger simply because he loved you?" Slade paused for a moment, giving Robin a serious look, but he wasn't done. "Or _wouldn't_ you tell him? Sneak away in the night, coming back with bruises you couldn't explain? To find someone who would let you risk your life out there every night… do you think that's likely? Or would you give up being Robin? Focus on your studies, taking over Wayne Enterprises little by little. Spending your days in stuffy board meeting and your nights at business dinners? _Most_ heroes are alone, Robin. They know they can't have it all. With me you can."

"Not love!" the teen spat. He was feeling like the man had punched him in the gut, and couldn't really come up with a better argument at the moment,

"Love is overrated. It's a hormonal high that usually only lasts a few weeks. If you're lucky you're left with respect, mutual understanding and attraction, and you don't need to be in love for that."

"Well, I _don't _respect you and I don't understand you at_ all_!" Robin snorted.

"One out of three for starters, then," the man smirked.

". . . "

"I'm making you speechless already?"

"I just can't believe what a complete jerk you are. This is not going to happen. Wait till Batman finds out…"

"Yes, speaking about that, we are about to arrive at the manor in a few minutes. I know you are upset, although I think that's rather silly, but I hope you can behave until we get inside? There will be cameras and perhaps even questions."

"I'll behave. But only because I know Bruce will rip you a new one," the teen muttered.

"Good boy," the man smiled.

Stepping out of the car was like entering a strange new world, full of shouting and flashing bright lights.

"Richard! Richard! Your face is red, what happened in the car?" someone shouted.

"What kind of wedding-cake are you going to have?

"Have you set the date?"

"Please, please, we'll hold a press-conference soon, but for now we ask to be left alone," Slade called out with a very authoritative voice which almost was enough to make the paparazzi heel. "Please do not forget that many families were torn apart today. We do not wish to belittle their grief by creating a media-circus, and I, personally, take full responsibility for starting it. It was a spur of a moment-thing… when I saw him running towards me, I… well…" Slade had drawn Robin closer and the teen tried not to look like he hated the man's guts. "But, please, this is a day for mourning and to show respect for the ones we have lost. There will be time for weddings later." With those final words Slade steered Robin through the gates and up to the manor, cameras still clicking away.

As they approached the door Alfred opened it to let them in.

"Hello, old man, we have very happy news," Slade grinned.

"Yes, Mr. Wilson, we saw it. Live."

"Oh, you are in _SO_ much trouble," Robin grinned up at the mercenary, stepping away from him now when he could.

"As always," Slade shrugged and then noticed something. "What happened to the wall?"

"Oh, just some… _earlier _happy news," Alfred said dryly. "Bruce is expecting you in the library."

"The library has cheaper wall panels, I hope?" Slade muttered.

"_I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You," _where the first words Bruce said to the mercenary slash businessman.

"Making Robin an orphan twice? Because I would have to defend myself, and… well… That's cruel," Slade tutted.

"The wedding is not happening!" Bruce yelled. "_Understood_?"

"It _is _happening. Or should I remind you of the stakes?" Slade asked innocently.

"I didn't spend the last months idly watching you screw my ward-!" Bruce began.

"I should hope so," Slade shuddered.

"Shut up! I've made arrangements! Arrangements to keep Richard, Alfred and myself safe, as well as minimize the damages to Wayne Industries. With the Joker gone, so is one of our biggest threats-"

"You're welcome."

"SHUT UP!"

"He never shuts up," Robin muttered. "Not when you want him to."

"What I'm trying to say; expose us all you want! We'll protect ourselves and those we care for. And don't come running with the burglary-story again; it's been too long, and no one will believe you, not after you openly started dating him!"

"Hmm… maybe, although I can claim I just found out… maybe that it had all been a setup, and I've been swindled by our young male Mata Hari here… but it's a long-shot, perhaps. I would be more worried about your friends."

"Like I said, they will have help. Commissioner Gordon will-"

"Oh, I didn't mean just your _Gotham_ friends… I meant friends like Clark. And Oliver. Wally, Roy, Dinah, Selina, Alan, Barry… need I go on?"

"How...? I mean…" Robin sent a desperate look at Bruce. Many of those people were in the Justice League, after all. "We… don't know what you're talking about!"

"Sure you don't," the man smirked. "Now," he continued, holding up his hands in a peaceful gesture, "I won't threaten you. It's been a long day, and it might be early, but all I want to do is to go to bed with my fiancé."

"This threat works both ways," Bruce growled. "If Robin refuses to marry you and you tell the world about us, your _own_ company will suffer as well, you will lose all the good faith you have been gaining lately."

"I will. But my company also means much less to me than your _family _enterprise does to you. You are looking after an inheritance. Me, on the other hand, is always only one phone call away from draining all my company's resources into a personal, secret, bank account."

"But that would bankrupt your business over night! The whole U.S. economy might be affected! And think of all your employers!" Robin exclaimed.

"Yes…" Slade said, giving him a very meaningful look. "Think of _them_. Might I remind you that the_ benefits_ work both ways as well? My stocks have risen lately, yes, business is good, but so has Wayne industries'."

"It has?" Robin asked. He and Bruce seldom discussed business and the teen had been a bit too involved with his own problems lately to read the economy section.

"It has," Bruce admitted. "But it has nothing to do with-"

"It has _everything_ to do 'with'. It began rising the day after the paper proclaimed that we were dating. The investors seem to be hoping that the next in line to take over the company won't be a bachelor playboy, but a settled young man who will focus on his job instead of parties."

"I _told_ you that you should start dating, Bruce" Robin muttered.

"I'm willing to bet you that there will be a spike of interest in both our companies after tonight… a little something to ease the pain, perhaps?"

"Richard is not for sale, Slade," Bruce snarled.

"You can always donate the profits, I suppose," the man shrugged and took a few steps towards the door leading to the hallway. "I'm going to bed." He stopped to look over his shoulder at Robin. "Are you coming?"

The teen glanced at a seething Bruce and nodded. His world was spinning a bit at the moment, and he had to admit himself beaten… for now.

As they entered the teen's bedroom, Slade seemed to study it in detail.

"Hmmm…" he said with a smirk as he began to undress.

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" Robin asked irritably.

"Oh, nothing. I'm taking a shower," the man told him and stepped into the bathroom.

"That wasn't 'nothing'; that was a '_something_' kind of 'hmm'!" Robin told him, following him inside.

"I might tell you later. Now, are you going to stare or give me some privacy? Oh, and I didn't bring my bags from the car so could you see if Bruce has any clothes for me to sleep in… or do you want me naked?"

"I think there's a suit of armor in the hallway…" Robin muttered, but slunk out of the room, wondering when he had sunk so low that it felt natural to follow the man in there in the first place.

The teen dreaded asking Bruce for the clothes, but the man just smirked and nodded. When the teen was handed the pile the smirk transferred to his face as well.

As soon as Slade stepped out of the bathroom, Robin went in.

"Your things are on the bed," he told the man before he locked the door to take his own shower in peace. He had expected maybe cursing as the man discovered what he had been lent, but instead, just as he turned on the water, the hero thought he heard a chuckle.

"So, how do I look?"

Robin couldn't hold back a laugh as the man spun around slowly, showing the outfit off. It wasn't anything weird, really, not a thong or anything, but it might just as well have been, considering how ridiculous it looked on the man. Bruce had lent him a pair of blue boxers with a pattern of yellow rubber ducks on them, as well as a t-shirt with a happy teddy bear on the front. Over the bear were the words 'Hugs makes me happy!' and under it the device; 'Thank you for supporting Happy Homes Orphanage.'

"Where did he_ get_ these?" Slade asked curiously.

"Oh, he always gets lots of stuff as thank you-gifts or for promotions. The boxers were some kind of gag-gift, I think. We collect all those things and give it to different help organizations… or you."

"Well, I can't argue with the words… hugs_ would_ make me very happy right now," the man smirked, clearly not only thinking about embraces.

"Yeah, well, tough, I'm not going to sleep with you," Robin snorted and put on his own underwear under the towel, before quickly getting into bed.

"The deal-"

"Yeah, fuck the deal, then, if you love it so much," the teen growled. "I'm _not_ interested."

"Care to make a bet on that?" the man leered.

Fifteen minutes later Slade looked irritated. "I guess you really _aren't_ interested," he said, as he had been unable to get the teen's body to respond to him at all.

"That's right. Some of us have some_ control_, Slade," Robin smirked smugly.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes."

"Then why have you never showed any of that _before_?"

Robin found himself opening and closing his mouth, but there was nothing he could say that really made any sense. "That… because… I…" he tried, but gave up.

"Even from that first kiss in my office… that spark… it almost made the carpet catch on fire," the man smiled.

"There was no spark!"

"Of course there was, and you know it. I wouldn't have taken you into the bedroom if there wasn't."

"You… wouldn't?" Robin asked, stunned for a second. They were in bed, under the covers and facing each other. Slade had moved his hand from the teen's uninterested crotch to his hip, where his thumb was tracing a circle on his skin. Robin didn't really notice, however. "Wait, yes you would! You had been checking me out, you were already planning to blackmail me!"

"Yes, but that night I intended for you to leave embarrassed and confused. Not embarrassed, confused and freshly fucked," the man grinned.

"Yeah, sure, you were going to take things slow," the teen snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Not _that_ slow. But really, Robin, do you think I would have pursued you if you had not reacted positively to me at_ all_?"

"Ummm… yes? Easy question, next one?"

"I _could_ have, but I would have considered if it was really worth it. Straight men make awful lovers."

"You _thought _I was straight!"

"I'm not an idiot. You don't kiss another man like that if you're not at least bi. Or very drunk and curious."

"Oh, shut up Slade! I know what this it! You are trying to come off as this misunderstood I'm-really-a-good guy now, because we all hate you. Stop and give up. I'll never give a _damn _about you!"

"Aha… so, what about what I saw when I came into the room, then?"

"What… what do you mean?" Robin asked and raised his head to look around worriedly. Had he, in an onset of madness, drawn hearts on the wall or something?

"You thought I was dead for at least two hours, I would think," the man began to explain. "And what did you do? Free yourself from the memories of me? Celebrating your freedom? No, you looked at the bird, and then put it back on the dresser for one thing… I know because of the thin layer of dust. Alfred really is getting too old… anyway, after that, then? You lay down on your bed. On 'your' side, not spread out. And you lay pretty much still. That's not usually what someone does when he's happy."

"I was in shock. But it was _happy_ shock!" Robin claimed stubbornly.

"Sure it was. People who win a million dollars go through that too, but I don't think many of them curl up on the bed, clutching the phone their lover gave them."

"I wasn't-!"

"You answered almost before the first signal ended."

"…"

"Speechless again? I'm getting good at this. So… I've been gone two weeks. What have you been up to?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm only trying to have a conversation with you, as we obviously aren't going to have sex," the man told him.

Honestly, Robin was surprised that they weren't_ having_ sex that very moment, regardless of if he was aroused or not. Still, if the man was willing to hold back because of that, Robin felt the need to oblige him if he just wanted to talk.

"Weeeell…" the teen said, shifting a little. "I studied a lot… the exam was a bitch."

"Do you think you passed?"

"I think I aced it," Robin grinned.

"That's my boy. I'm proud; law is a tough subject to study."

Robin had to let the 'my boy' comment slide because Bruce, being busy reading something when he had told him about the exam, had just grunted. He had to talk to the man. Losing points to Slade like that was _not _good.

"So, it's tough, huh? Is that why you never adhere to the law?" the teen asked innocently.

"Yes, exactly," the man chuckled. "I can never remember the outcome of Green versus Goldman, so I just kill people."

Robin found himself laughing again, and cursed on the inside.

"Sorry. Keep forgetting you're a bastard," he muttered, as Slade smirked at the annoyed look on his face.

"That's a mistake so many do… don't worry about it," the man shrugged a shoulder, making the shirt stretch just a little bit extra over his chest. Not that Robin noticed. At all. "So, what else? The test was last Wednesday, after all. Did you go out with your friends from college? Patrol? There was that da Vinci-exhibition you wanted to see?"

"I… ummm…" Robin tried to think back. What had he done with his two weeks of freedom? The truth was… nothing much. "Well, I wanted to go, but… well…"

"You didn't want to go alone?"

"People were just busy, and-"

"I bet you didn't even ask anyone."

"I asked Bruce!"

"That's like asking the Pope if he has time for a few hours of paintball," the man snorted. "Bruce only enjoys art when he must."

"What? No, that's not true, he really likes…" Robin's voice faltered as he realized that Slade was right. "But… since I was a kid he has been going on and one about how art is important… that's how_ I _got interested!"

"And that's how he was raised," Slade shrugged. "I suspect he prefers to tinker with things in his little cave in his free time instead of going to a museum."

"You might be right…" Robin mumbled.

"We'll go tomorrow, then. It's only in town for another two days," Slade decided.

Robin knew he was supposed to refuse to go anywhere with him, but he was really curious about the exhibition… so he nodded.

"Then it's decided. I'll call Wintergreen tomorrow to have him come over with something for me to wear. I could ask Bruce, but I'm too afraid I'll end up in a pink tux."

"Would look lovely on you," Robin mumbled and yawned.

"I'm sure it would. Goodnight, little bird," the man chuckled.

"Night," Robin found himself mumbling back. It couldn't be more than nine in the evening, but he was dead tired. He rolled over, away from the man, and tensed. He didn't know how Slade had done it, but he wasn't as 'uninterested' as he had been anymore. He heard the man chuckle smugly behind him but ignored it. Half hard was not an erection. It was just… misplaced blood.

* * *

Although he fell asleep on the edge of the bed, as far away from Slade as he could, he woke up in the middle of the mattress, wrapped in the man's arms.

For a moment, just a _short_ moment, Robin allowed himself to forget who was holding him and just enjoy the feeling. The covers had slipped down a little, probably hogged by Slade who was a bastard when he was asleep as well, but that made the warmth from the man's body feel even better, and the teen wanted to snuggle into it.

He couldn't let himself do that, however, and the more he woke up the more vividly he remembered the day before, both the extreme highs and the lows. He didn't think his psyche could take another day like that.

Robin carefully wormed his way out of the embrace, expecting Slade to wake up at any moment, but the man just rolled over. The clock read five-thirty in the morning, and he guessed the man was just tired. Well, Robin wasn't going to wake him up. He slipped a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt on and left.

After grabbing a banana in the kitchen he ended up in the Batcave. He had no idea what to do down there, until he saw the gym section, and, more specifically, the sandbag.

Twenty minutes later and the teen had worked up a sweat. He had begun by just beating the poor thing mercilessly, but was now practicing combinations.

"So, here you are."

Robin spun around as he heard Slade's voice. "How did you get down here?"

"Was it supposed to be difficult?" the man asked innocently. He was wearing the trousers from his suit from last night, but, for some unimaginable reason, he had kept that stupid t-shirt on.

Robin just gave his 'fiancé' a blank stare and then pointed. "On the mats. Now."

"Wouldn't you prefer the bed?" the man smirked.

"Not for fighting, no," the teen growled. "And we're going to fight, Slade. I'm not going to hold back and neither should you."

"Fine. But your face is off limits, which means no head butting either. It wouldn't look good if you appeared the day after our engagement with a black eye."

"What do you mean _my_ face? How about yours? Or are you so damn sure of yourself you don't think I can get a hit in?" the teen snorted.

"No, I know you are a very good fighter," Slade shrugged. "And after this session you will probably see for yourself why_ you_ hitting _me _won't matter."

"Fine. Be all enigmatic, then," the teen muttered and crouched slightly. "Let's see how you pull that off with a broken nose."

Despite his glib words, Robin didn't just throw himself into the fight. He had never really seen Slade in action, he had mostly _heard_ him, and then the man had been armed, so he didn't know what to expect now. After a few kick-block-punch-block combinations the fight heated up and got more imaginative. Five minutes in Robin realized that the man was good. Really good. Ten minutes in he was beginning to wonder if Slade was actually better than him. He was holding his own, though, and the man didn't seem to be cutting him any slack, although the hits might have been a bit restrained. The teen still felt them, however, and worked hard to avoid them.

The mats covered a big area of the floor, and that was needed because they were all over the place. Somehow they had silently agreed that they should stay within their limits, and when Robin made the man put a foot outside to keep his balance, the teen grinned. The man snorted, but nodded, admitting that the hero had won that point. Not that anyone was counting, at least not Robin. The fight was far too complicated than that. Suddenly the teen hesitated.

"Damn it!"

"What?" Slade asked, perplexed.

"You made me enjoy myself again! How do you_ do_ that?"

"Charm, good looks and sex-appeal," the man chuckled.

"Well, stop it!" the teen snorted.

"What's so horrible about enjoining yourself?" Slade asked curiously.

"Everything, when it comes to you," Robin spat. "Guard up, let's go."

"Fine, but I warn you… you'll only have fun again," the mercenary told him.

Slade was right. It didn't take many minutes for Robin to forget his anger once more. On the other hand he had been trained to let his anger go when he was fighting, because those kinds of emotions only clouded his judgment, but that didn't mean he usually felt _elated_ when taking down criminals. He was getting the workout of a lifetime as well; even Batman didn't work him this hard, and the man kept him on his toes, introducing new moves and styles all the time. How could he _not_ enjoy that?

Somehow the fight turned more playful after a while, and when Robin managed to trip the man, making him fall backwards, he didn't, in fact, follow through with a kick to the man's head or throat, but jumped on him instead, in an effort to pin him to the mat. The effect was a bit like a kitten trying to pin a full grown German Shepherd, but Slade just chuckled and stayed down. Robin told himself that he _did _know a few pressure-points to push if the man hadn't, but for now he just straddled him and tried to catch his breath.

"Having fun again?" Slade smirked, actually folding his hands behind his head, looking more relaxed when defeated.

"Of course I am. I won," Robin smirked back.

"Very well. You were better than I dared hope, actually," the man told him. "You are a very clever fighter."

Robin looked away, suddenly feeling a bit embarrassed.

He noticed a scrape on the man's elbow. He knew Slade had gotten it earlier when the man had rolled away from a kick. The elbow had caught the floor between two mats which had slid apart during the fight, and they had taken a breather to put them back again. His eyes widened. The wound was healing itself in front of his eyes.

"What… how…?"

"Oh. That," Slade said as he noticed what the teen was staring at. "See now how it doesn't matter if you punch me in the face?"

"Are… are you even _human_?" Robin asked, beginning to get to his feet. Slade's hands caught his hips, though, and held him in place.

"Yes. I am. The JL didn't have any details about me, then?"

"Just your name and occupation. A few mission details…" Robin, who had been pouring over any scrap of information, said. "So… are you human or not?"

"I am," Slade told him. "I'm just slightly… enhanced. And no, not in _that_ way. That's all natural."

"Pervert."

"Don't look at _me_, _you_ were thinking it."

"You… you can read minds?" Robin paled.

Slade grinned for a moment and then sighed. "No. No, it would have been so much fun to claim that I could, but alas… although why you would be so worried about that, I can't understand… you claim you hate me, so those thoughts in your head wouldn't have surprised me… or are you afraid I'll see something… contradicting?"

"You wish," the teen muttered, but sagged from relief at the same time. His brain was a bit screwed up at times, and he didn't want the man to know.

"Actually…" the man said thoughtfully, "I don't think you have said you hate me in a very long time…"

"Oh, I hate you," Robin muttered.

"Well, just as long as we're clear," the man chuckled.

"So… who are you?" the teen asked.

The man looked up at him, let go of Robin's hips and folded his hands behind his head again. "Fine. I'll tell you. I guess it's time, anyway… I was sixteen when I joined the army, and then served in the Korean war-"

"_Korea_? But that would make you-"

"Would you like me to continue?"

"I'm dating a _senior citizen_?"

"I'm dating someone _raised by a giant bat_?" Slade countered in the same incredulous tone of voice. "As I was saying, after that I was assigned to Camp Washington and promoted to Major…"

The story continued for almost forty minutes, sometimes interrupted by questions from Robin.

"I can't believe the army just dumped you like that… the ones responsible should go to jail," the teen muttered, for once actually upset on Slade's behalf.

"It has helped me to keep my abilities, if not a secret, then more of a rumor," Slade said.

"Does this… does this make you immortal?" the teen wanted to know.

"No, not at all. Chop my head off and I'll die, for example. Oh, and that was not invitation to try it," the man smirked.

"So, if you had really been on that plane…?"

"As it was such a devastating crash, I doubt I would have made it," Slade told him. "If my body, heart or brain is injured enough, I'll die, just like anyone else."

"So that's what you meant with that people 'would have to work for it'… those who wants you dead?"

"Yes."

"Wow." Robin didn't quite know what to think. Slade's story somehow made the man _more_ human, not less. The things he had seen, the horrors he had been through… it didn't excuse him blackmailing him now, of course, and it didn't explain it either.

"You can have anyone."

"I'm not sure whether to reply with 'thank you' or 'excuse me?'," Slade chuckled.

"It's just… why me?"

"Why anyone? What creates that special interest?" the man asked back. "You are absolutely stunning, Robin. Those big, blue eyes, the raven hair, the lithe, muscled body…Your brilliant mind, the way you move, the way you speak… and damn, the way you _fight_..."

"Careful there, Slade, you sound like you're in love with me," the teen grinned.

"All I know is that I want you," Slade told him and sat up, slowly, so Robin slid down into his lap. "I want you more than I ever wanted anyone before."

The teen didn't find any reply before the man simply pulled him close and kissed him.

"You… could have just… asked me out," Robin breathed as they parted.

"I forgot how to ask a long time ago. I learned how to _take_," the man told him and kissed him again.

"_What's going on here_!"

"Bruce!" Robin flew up from Slade's lap with guilt written all over his face. "We were just… I… he…"

"Get out of here. Both of you. Right now," the bat growled.

"But I… I didn't mean to-" Robin stuttered.

"I'm sure you kissed him by _accident_," his mentor snarled. "We'll talk about this later. I can't even_ look_ at you right now."

"We should shower and have breakfast if we want to catch that exhibition early," Slade said and got to his feet as well, his pace leisurely, firmly demonstrating that he wasn't being chased out at all.

He led the way to the elevator and Robin followed, trying to figure out what to say to Bruce, to explain, but he couldn't really defend his actions even to himself. He had been kissed, yes, but he had kissed _back_ as well.

As the doors closed behind them Slade gave him a look and shook his head. "Your mentor hasn't seen us together at our best times, Robin, remember that. In his world every one of the pictures of us in the papers where you were smiling has just been acting, nothing else. Because I doubt you have told him when you have been having a good time, have you?"

"No… I haven't… how _could_ I? It would be like betraying him!" Robin complained as the elevator set off with a faint hum.

"Him? This has really very little to do with Bruce," Slade told him.

"He'll be just as much affected as _I _will be if you expose us, maybe more!" the young hero objected.

"As will Alfred, but I doubt_ he's_ taking it personally," the man replied.

Robin was quiet for a while as they were getting closer to the ground floor. Then something else, which had been trying to get his attention, suddenly did.

"Did you hear the elevator? Did you know he was coming down?" he asked the man suspiciously.

"Oh, Robin, I'm not that conniving," the man grinned. "Making sure he'd find us in a compromising situation? Putting a wedge between you two? Me?"

"Fuck you."

"I was kidding, I really had no idea."

"_Sure _you didn't."

"I was distracted."

"Right."

"Please, you were sitting in my lap, I wouldn't have heard an atom bomb going off behind me," the man snorted.

Robin chuckled but then gave the man a glare. "You're still under suspicion."

"When am I not?" Slade shrugged.

As Slade took his shower Robin couldn't help himself. He accessed the security footage from the cave through his computer and checked it carefully. The film showed the exact moment the elevator left until the moment it descended again and the doors opened to reveal a stunned Bruce Wayne. Slade, on the other hand, didn't as much as pause, glance towards it, or cock his head at any moment, there wasn't a single sign that the man had had _any _clue that someone was about to surprise them. Robin lowered his suspicions towards the man from ninety-nine percent to about seventy. He wouldn't go lower than that.

As they were having breakfast, served by an Alfred who had just _happened_ to burn only Slade's toast a bit much, there was a signal at the gates.

"Your driver is here," Alfred informed the mercenary reluctantly.

"Thank you, please let him in, he's here with some clothes of mine," Slade nodded.

Alfred glanced at Robin, who just shrugged and nodded.

A few minutes later the butler returned with Wintergreen in tow. The driver stopped dead at the sight of his employer.

"Sir… what_ are_ you wearing?"

After the workout Alfred had been asked to find another t-shirt and a pair of trousers for the man and he had outdone himself. The pants were a pair of neon-green sweats, and the t-shirt, although black, was adorned with a large Batman symbol.

"You should have seen the other one," Slade muttered. "Did you bring what I asked you to?"

"Of course, Sir. A selection of suits ranging from every day to special occasions, sleepwear and work-out clothes."

"Wait… I thought you just needed a suit?" Robin asked "You're… you're not moving in, are you?"

"Hardly, it's just for emergencies." Slade snorted. "Well, I'm going to go change. Mr. Pennyworth, would you get Wintergreen some tea, please? Here, take my seat," he told his driver and got up.

"You don't want help with the bags?" Wintergreen asked him, and Slade chuckled.

"I think I can handle it, old friend," he grinned and patted the man on his shoulder. "You keep my fiancé from running away in the mean time, alright?"

"Not sure I could be any help there, but I'll try," Wintergreen chuckled and gave the teen a smile. Robin grinned back and shook his head.

The elderly men studied each other furtively as Alfred served the tea. The butler then decided to break the silence.

"So, you work for Mr. Wilson, then?"

"Yes. I assume I pretty much have the same role you do," Wintergreen shrugged.

"Although my employer isn't an evil, blackmailing-"

"Al!" Robin objected. "Although that's all true about Slade, it's hardly Wintergreens fault, is it?"

"Besides, as I understand it, your own employer is rather… special, as well." the driver nodded.

"You… know?" Robin gasped.

"Yes. Besides, he keeps calling you Robin in my presence," Wintergreen said, and rolled his eyes. "He thinks he's so smart…"

Robin chuckled, but then got serious.

"Actually, Slade told me about his history today… and he told me about you too... about the prison camp? You have saved each other's lives lots of times, haven't you?"

"That's true. He's a friend first and an employer second. I guess he likes to have someone close to him who knows who he really is… although now he has you as well."

"Umm… sorry?" Robin said, as the man sounded a bit… sad.

"No, no, I'm glad he does. I'm getting old. There should be someone to keep him in line," the man grinned.

"Yeah, about that… he told me about some of your adventures, and I… well… it's clear that he really cares about you, but… there hasn't been… I mean... you've never…?"

"Oh, no, I'm strictly a ladies' man… and not a bad one in my day, may I add," Wintergreen chuckled.

"You two are speaking like Mr. Wilson and this man all but grew up together, but that's not possible. Slade is not old enough to-" Alfred began.

"I'll tell you later," Robin said. "And Al… Bruce will come up soon and he'll be in a bad mood and… screw it… he saw us kiss."

"You and Slade?"Alfred exclaimed, forgetting all about the 'Mr. Wilson'-thing.

"No, me and Wintergreen…" Robin muttered. "Yes, me and Slade. In the bat-cave. Moment of insanity or something, I don't know."

"I don't understand; you kiss all the time," Wintergreen cut in.

"Not _all_ the time!" Robin hissed. "Just sometimes. When he wants to."

"Hmmm…" both the elderly men hummed at the same time.

"Ready to leave?" Slade asked, coming in to the breakfast room.

"Yes, people are humming at me again," Robin mumbled and stood up, just as Wintergreen did.

"Are they now?" the man said and eyed the other men suspiciously.

"Hmmm…" they both went again, making the teen burst out laughing.

"I see how that can be annoying," Slade admitted. "Let's go, I have called ahead and warned the museum, and they have promised to try to keep any press outside."

"You think they are still here?" Robin asked, looking towards the distant gates.

"Quite a few of them, I'm afraid, Mr. Grayson," Wintergreen told them.

"We have also had to double the manor's security, there's been several attempts to breech it tonight," Alfred let them know.

"I'm sorry for the trouble," Slade told him. "It will lessen as soon as we find an apartment of our own."

"Our own what now?" Robin asked.

"Did you want to continue living with your dad? Or at my office?" Slade asked.

"No, but-"

"I have a few places lined up for us to look at after lunch."

"Lovely," Robin sighed.

The exhibition had been every bit as interesting as Robin had hoped and they then ate at the museum itself, at it's simple but nice cafeteria- like restaurant. The guards did a good job keeping people who weren't here for the artwork out, and the field had thinned since Slade had paid a teen to go yell that he had seen the pair leave in the cab out back. It didn't fool all of them, though, and they were still followed as they went to meet up with the real estate agent.

* * *

Robin had to admit one thing: both he and Slade pretty much agreed on what they wanted in a home: security, privacy, several ways to easily come and go, preferably unnoticed, and as sound proof as possible. They both seemed to like original features, and Gotham City had a lot of Art Deco ones to offer.

Robin had not been happy about the whole thing in the beginning, but he had been caught up in it by the time they viewed the third place, and now they were entering the fifth one. Besides, he had given up on the idea that Slade would let this marriage-thing go. He might still be able to stop the actual _wedding_, and hopefully the way there would be long and winding, but these first steps he was doomed to endure, and he knew it.

"This is a gem; one of Gotham's oldest skyscrapers. The whole building was fully renovated only two years ago, all the piping and wiring was exchanged and it was also properly insulated. Hard wood floors throughout, as you will find," the agent began before they had barely entered the place. The woman was enthusiastic, as most sales people are, but she was also thorough and seemed honest enough as she had pointed out some flaws at the previous places, like a botched tiling-job and so on.

"It's huge," Robin said, looking around the bright, open space which was immaculately decorated, obviously for a sale; no one was living here.

"You will find that it's perfect for entertaining," the woman went on, "This is what I call the 'public' area, for guests, leading into this large and fully equipped modern kitchen. There's a guest bathroom through that door. If you would come through here, please?" Both men followed her like obedient dogs. "These are your more private rooms, a smaller sitting room for your entertainment systems, I would like you to note that a surround-sound system is built into the walls should you choose to use it. And here it the library, of course you can use the space as you please, but I imagined it would make a great home office," she went on. "It's all been freshly painted, throughout, but if you would like anything changed before you move in that's easily arranged. Now, here it is… the Master bedroom," she said, with that little extra bit of drama in her voice, as she opened a pair of huge double doors. Robin was used to luxury, but even he drew a breath as he saw the fantastic view of the city spreading out on two sides. An absolutely massive four-poster bed looked small in the space. "I hope you have noticed the wrap-around balcony which you can access from here as well? Oh, and there are sliding glass doors which you can lock if you have gusted and you don't want them to stay at the 'front' of the apartment so to speak. Now, the walk in closet is state of the art," she added and opened a door to something that could have easily been a small double bedroom. "And, of course, there's an ensuite bathroom as well, with both a shower and bath. Now, follow me, boys," she told them again and, once more, they did. "This is the second bedroom," she told them and opened a door to a room just slightly smaller than the master suite. "You didn't specify the number of bedrooms, but I thought this would be perfect if you one day decide that you'd want to have… well…" she faltered a little, maybe realizing that she might be getting out of line.

"A home gym," Slade said.

"Yes. Would be_ perfect_ for a home gym!" Robin agreed quickly.

"Absolutely!" the broker smiled without missing a beat. "Now, I'll let you walk around on your own for a while. As you might have noticed in the elevator, this is the top floor, and the floor below is used for storage and maintenance, so it is very private. Thanks to the surrounding park areas there are also no building directly overlooking this, and the windows have been specially treated to reflect light, making them not true one-way windows, but close to it. You are also close to the city's most famous restaurants and clubs. Oh, and I forgot the best part!" she added and went to unlock a door Robin hadn't noticed before. "Take a look up there!" she grinned.

They climbed a small, winding staircase and opened the door to find themselves outside on a huge roof patio, stretching across almost all of the building.

"This is yours as well. Parties, barbecues… a garden, perhaps? It also has its own helicopter-pad. The former owners have left this to your own imagination… Isn't it amazing?"

Robin had to agree, and Slade as well, it seemed. "We'll talk it over, but I think we'll take it," the man said. "What is the asking-price?"

"Seventy-eight million," the woman said without blinking.

"What do you think?" Slade asked Robin. The teen, even though he thought that it was all a bit grand for a fake engagement, had to agree that, for his Robin activates, it couldn't be better. It was even walking distance to the university.

"It's great," he smiled.

"When can we move in?" Slade asked the agent.

"Well, no one is living here at the moment, but removing the furniture-"

"Eighty million, the furniture stays and we take possession in two days. It will all be paid in full."

"I'll… I'll… call my clients." The woman, for once, seemed a bit speechless.

"So we have a place to live," Slade affirmed as they left the building by a sneaky back way the broker showed them. They had Wintergreen continue to wait for them outside as that would keep the vultures with cameras busy. "Now… I think the ring is next."

"Do we have to?" Robin groaned.

"Of course we do. You must have something to brag about, after all," the man smirked.

"Well, if so, rather a piece of jewelry than bragging about you I guess," the teen shrugged.

"Ouch."

"Well, you said as much yourself!" Robin grinned.

"I'm in the mood to buy you something _horribly _glittery right now," the man warned him.

"That is a very strange threat, but, as a man, I'm shivering," Robin admitted.

"That is all I want… keep you shivering…" the man leered.

There was a small but exclusive jewelry store close by and they entered it. Luckily, the place happened to be empty, but there was quite a buzz from the staff as they were spotted.

"We've just escaped the paparazzi, so any of you thinking of twittering that we are here might do well to remember that it won't make us come back for the wedding rings," Slade told them all quickly. Two of them removed their hands from their pockets, and, probably, their cell phones. "Now, brag all you want after we leave, but give us a fifteen minutes head start. Agreed?"

"Sir, of course, Sir, we would never dream of talking about a client-" a middle-aged man, probably the owner or supervisor, said as he hurried to meet them.

"Yes, yes, I know how this works," Slade told him.

"Well, Sir, secrets are hard to keep sometimes," the man complained and glared at his employees. "Now… is this visit about… the _ring_?"

Robin almost burst out laughing. The way the man sounded it was like the gold band he imagined leaving with would demand a quick stroll into Mordor.

"It is. Would you show us what you have in stock, please?"

"Of course. I would also like to point out that we have a selection of rings for this occasion, catering especially to males. We move with the times here at Smiths Goldsmiths, and-"

"May we _see _them?"Slade interrupted.

Robin had hoped for something without a stone, but Slade wouldn't hear of it. In the end a ring with a single, square cut diamond was chosen, the cut making it at least a _bit _less feminine.

"It fits you perfectly, Sir," the owner gushed. "Like it was made for you! Not a thing needed to be done! Will you keep it on or would you like a box?"

"He'll keep it on," the mercenary confirmed before the teen had had time to answer. "I can't parade you around town without a ring on your finger after last night, now, can I?" the man added with a grin.

"Um, can I have a chain as well?" Robin asked Slade. "For… when I_ can't_ wear it?"

"Of course, it would be better to keep it out of the way for when you're… playing sports and such," the man nodded, picking up on the teen's hint.

"Might I suggest this?" the owner said. "Twenty-two karat gold, same color as the ring and it has a clever little hoop here to attach it to. It will display it beautifully, and it's both safe and much easier to use as you won't have to take the chain off."

"We'll take it," Slade decided and a few minutes later they were out the door.

Robin all but fell into the car a while later, the early morning, the long fight and everything else, made the late afternoon feel like one in the morning.

"Tired?" the man asked with a smile as the teen let his head fall back against the seat, looking like he was going to sleep that very instant.

"Mmmm… it's exhausting spending your money," Robin muttered.

"Oh, you'll get used to it."

"I have my own."

"Mostly you have Bruce's; you are unemployed after all."

"I'm a student!" Robin objected.

"Same thing."

"Well, I have funds of my own too…" the teen mumbled sullenly.

"Easy there, I wasn't going to imply that you are_ kept_," Slade smirked.

"Sounded like it."

"I admit it did. I apologize."

Robin opened his eyes and glanced over at the man. "You apologize about _that_, but you're fine with threatening me with the lives of my family and friends?"

"You sound like I do that constantly," the man snorted.

"Don't you?"

"No, now stop questioning me or Superman dies."

"Ha-ha, very funny."

"I thought so too."

"Where are we going?" Robin, who hadn't heard what Slade had told Wintergreen, asked.

"To the manor."

"But what if Bruce-"

"Bruce and I have some things to discuss," Slade said firmly.

"Don't-"

"I'll try not to."

Back at the manor the news about the apartment hunt and the ring was all over the local gossip channels already, and Bruce, who normally never watched the stuff, was caught up to what they had been doing. His eyes landed directly on Robin's left hand as soon as the 'couple' entered the sitting room.

"Take that off. You're not wearing that thing in this house," he growled to the teen.

Robin blushed and slipped the ring off his finger, feeling both embarrassed and upset at once. He had not done anything wrong here, damn it, and now Bruce was treating _him_ like crap too?

Wintergreen had followed them inside and Slade turned to the man.

"Will, I think it would be best if you would wait here. We're going out for dinner and to meet a few reporters this evening… I hope Mr. Pennyworth can provide some tea and a place to relax until we need you, could you, Alfred?"

"Of course, Mr. Wilson," Alfred nodded. He had hospitality in his blood, after all, and had already decided that this Wintergreen fellow might not be as bad after all. "If you would follow me?"

"I'd rather not have any of you in my house," Bruce told Slade harshly.

"Yes, well, that won't be a problem in a few days," Slade shrugged. "Which reminds me, Robin, you should ask Alfred to help you start packing."

"I won't let you take him away!" Bruce spat.

"Stop with the over-protective father-thing," the mercenary snorted, "you have let him fight crime since he was nine!"

"That has nothing to do with-"

"No, it doesn't," Slade cut in and raised his hands. "Let me start over. This wedding is going to happen. I expect you to act like the happy father-of-the-groom in public, but I don't expect that in private. I hope, though, that we at least can try to be civil."

"Why would I want to be civil with _you_?" Bruce snorted.

"Well… I _could_ have you pay for the wedding…" Slade chuckled.

Robin knew that Bruce had been balancing on the edge of reason since this whole thing began, but had been holding back for all their sakes. Like the teen, the man had hoped they would find a way out or that Slade would simply let him go, and hadn't wanted to endanger them further by doing anything rash… but now… Robin could almost_ hear_ the 'snap'. Slade, on the other hand, seemed strangely oblivious as he continued. "You won't have to, of course, but, if asked, you should claim that we split the costs or it would seem strange… and we might want the hold the wedding here, what do you say, Ro-" A fist crashed into Slade's face at that stage.

Robin stood frozen for a moment as the fight raged in front of him, but then he simply turned and left, closing the door behind him. He went to search for Alfred and found the butler having tea and sandwiches with Wintergreen in the kitchen.

"They are fighting," he said numbly.

"Good heavens, where?" Alfred said and stood up.

"The small sitting room."

"Oh. Well, nothing too valuable in there, I guess," the butler said.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Wintergreen asked.

"I don't know…" Robin mumbled. "I'll be in the cave."

One hour later the teen was kneeling by his bike, idly tinkering with it, as the elevator doors opened to reveal Bruce.

"He didn't kill you, then?" Robin said listlessly.

"Not for lack of trying," Bruce muttered and clutched his ribs.

"He wasn't really, though, was he?"

"No," the man admitted after a while. "He could have done worse."

"I know, I fought his this morning."

"Is that what you call it?" Bruce snorted but then shook his head. "Sorry."

"Yeah, sorry is fucking right!" Robin growled and stood up, throwing down the screwdriver he had been holding. "Unless a miracle happens and he decides to give me up, I can't see a way out of this!" the teen told his mentor, raising his voice. "And _I'm _the one who has to live with him, Bruce! _Me_! He has already punished me once for what you decided to do, and he could do so at any time again! But he hasn't! Not yet! I don't know why, but he doesn't seem to _want_ to make things worse for some reason! I know you're angry, I am too, but-"

"Are you? Are you sure you're not in love with him? Wasn't that what you were trying to tell me that time? That you were falling for him? You were _kissing_ him, Robin! He's corrupted you somehow, and-"

"And so what? We're having sex, Bruce! And no, not last night! He didn't force me!"

"So _one_ time he didn't' rape you? _What_ a good guy!" the hero drawled.

"Last night was the first time I really said no."

"What?"

"The first time… it happened quickly and I can't say I wanted it, but I didn't fight. I was being blackmailed, yes, but I could have challenged him more, I could have fought it…I could at least had yelled for help or something, but I didn't. Last night I refused, and he knew I was being serious. So he stopped."

"So he's not a monster? Is that what you are saying?" the man growled.

Robin stood up straighter. "Yes. _Yes,_ Bruce, that's what I'm saying. He's _not_ a monster. A monster wouldn't care about my objections, would never listen to my opinion. He's manipulative, I know, but he's not a _monster_."

"I think that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said about me," Slade's voice echoed through the cave.

"Shut up, Slade," Bruce and Robin said as one.

"I'm not here to cause more trouble; I was just looking for Robin. Are you too tired for dinner? Would you like to cancel?"

"When had you planned for it to be?" the teen asked.

"In two hours, beginning with a short Q and A with five selected reporters, fifteen minutes at most."

"Sure, we'll do it… I just need to take a nap," the teen said. "And another shower," he added, looking down on his oil stained hands.

"Wait, we're not done here!" Bruce exclaimed. "You want me to just _accept _this!"

"I think he just wants to keep his family," Slade said.

"Threatening us again?" Bruce snarled.

"No. I just meant that the strain needless fighting is causing, is taking a toll. Robin needs you, but if he feels like you are judging him, that he can't come to you…"

The Dark Knight looked stunned.

"I'm not… I mean…"

"We'll talk more later, Bruce," Robin sighed. "I really need some rest now…"

* * *

The small press-conference wasn't really that bad. It was all 'let's see the ring' and 'how much did it cost?' When they were asked if they had set a date, Robin really expected Slade to say something like 'tomorrow' but the man just told them that no, they hadn't started planning yet.

"Richard, one last question, our readers really wants to know this," a female reporter said. "When you first met, did Slade use any kind of pick-up line? Or was it _you_ who pursued _him_?"

"I think that's two questions, but fine," Robin grinned. He was good at keeping his mask up, and this was an opportunity to get back at the man. "It was Slade who made the first move. He told me I reminded him of his big toe."

"What? How?" the reporter asked.

"He said he, sooner or later, was bound to bang me on a table," the teen smirked, making the room, after a short moment of shock, burst out laughing.

"And that clearly worked?" the reported half asked, half stated.

"Nah, I decided never to speak to the pervert again… but he's persistent," Robin shrugged.

"That I am," Slade chuckled and kissed his hair.

Dinner was a bit annoying, constantly interrupted by congratulations from both strangers and acquaintances, but Robin was also still a bit tired.

"Do you want to go back to the manor or my place?" Slade asked after they had gotten into the car.

"The manor," Robin replied.

"I thought you might want to stay clear of Bruce for a while?"

"Nope, that's not the way to deal with him," Robin sighed. "I can't believe I stood up for you."

"Why?"

"_Why_? What a stupid question! Anyway, what it comes down to, as he told me himself once… you wouldn't save him."

"Excuse me?"

"You wouldn't save Batman."

"When? How?"

"If he had been the one attacked by the Joker… you wouldn't have lifted a finger."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Um… because you hate him?"

"I don't hate Bruce!" Slade chuckled, "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"You… don't?"

"No, I respect him. He's a pro, both in a suit and in a... well… Bat-suit. He takes the playboy act a little far sometimes, but I can understand why he wants people to think he's a bit shallow… I'm glad he hasn't forced you into that persona as well, though."

"But would you _help_ him?"

"To about a year ago… probably not. I rarely get involved in things unless I'm paid to."

"A year? What happened then?"

"You caught my eye," the man smirked.

"You've been… _interested_ in me a whole _year_?"

"Slightly more, about a year since our first time, I should say… you had just turned seventeen, and it was the spring formal."

"Wait, but that was attacked… by the Penguin and his guys!" Robin gaped.

"Yes, I saw you save five people's lives that night, and that was before you could sneak away and change," Slade smiled. "I was very impressed, especially as you did it in ways so that no one noticed… although you didn't see that chandelier…"

"Someone pulled me to safety; just lifted me by my arm like I weighed nothing and… that was_ you_? When I turned around, there was no one there."

"Guilty."

"That random explosion too? Which sank their escape boat?"

"Me as well. I was rather annoyed with them, after all. I had planned on asking you to dance later."

Robin stared at the man. "This is too weird for words… and then you waited a year?"

"You were only seventeen, people would frown."

"Yeah, because a year makes so much difference," Robin snorted.

"I didn't want the word 'pedophile' popping up," the man shrugged.

"Pedo-? Why in the _world _would-?" Robin was both stunned and slightly insulted. Slade was older, yes; a _lot _older as he now knew, but the teen didn't exactly consider himself as a kid. It had actually been a long time since he had done that. "Okay, forget that… I still wish you had done this the old fashioned way…"

"Would you have dated me?"

"Maybe. Although I had my suspicions about you even back then…" Robin admitted.

"Clever boy," the man just chuckled.

"Maybe… if you stopped blackmailing me…?"

"No."

"What do you mean 'no', you haven't even heard it yet!" Robin snorted. "Just shut up for a moment. I think it's pretty clear that you want me, I mean, duh!" the teen continued, "but you keep making this about _other _people, and that's just_ wrong_."

"I'm sorry Robin, but I'm not letting you go."

"Then make it about_ me_! Make the threat about me and _only _me! Like… if I try to leave you will … kill me?"

"Do you think I _could _kill you?" the man asked seriously.

"If you expose us, all of us, you might as well. Because I won't run and hide, Slade, I'll face the ones that will come for us. All of them. And I'll fight."

"I'll protect you. And Batman will too."

"So you'll put me in danger and then try to save me? That's pretty screwed up!"

"_We're_ pretty screwed up. The world too. It fits perfectly," the man smirked.

"I'll just ask you to try to think of a way to make this about me? Please?" Robin begged.

"Very well… I will try. But for now, the deal stands."

"Fine… good," Robin nodded.

"Now, that that's out of the way… do you know who else is 'pretty screwed'?" the man leered.

"Wayne Manor, Sir," Wintergreen announced their destination.

"Damn. Bad timing there, old friend."

"With all due respect, Sir, I don't think a pun like that would have gotten you laid," the driver said dryly.

Robin was still laughing when they reached the front door.

The tension was as tense as tension got, really, as they entered the mansion.

"Did you have a good time?" Bruce asked Robin.

"It was okay. I'm tired, though."

"That joke was a bit… crude." his mentor said.

"Yeah."

"Alfred laughed."

"He did?" Robin blinked.

"A chuckle. He hid it pretty well."

"Dirty old man."

They looked at each other for a moment and then Bruce sighed and opened his arms. Robin flew into them and hugged the man back.

"I love you, Richard. I'm not mad at you, I just want you to be happy, and it kills me that… but I'm not mad at you. I'm not."

"Love you too," Robin mumbled, the ache in his throat threatening to turn into a sob.

Slade, wisely enough, left them alone.

Robin opened his bedroom door to find the man already in bed, reading. He went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and change, and then joined the man under the covers.

"Did it go well?" Slade asked, putting the book away.

"Yeah…" Robin mumbled and let himself be pulled closer. "I think we're good."

"Good."The man tipped the hero's head back and kissed him. Robin kissed back. It's been another long day and he needed to unwind. Let go. Slade was very good at helping him with that. He pushed the man over on his back and straddled him.

"Picking things up from this morning?" Slade smirked.

"We've never done it like this," Robin responded confidently, the image only slightly ruined by a faint blush across his cheeks.

"You're right," Slade nodded. "I think you are going to like it. You're in control like this. You can choose how fast, how deep…"

"Oh, I can _torture_ you," the teen grinned.

"Might not turn out to be my favorite position, though…" the man muttered.

"I think this begs to differ," the teen smirked and put a hand down the man's underwear.

"It always does," Slade said sullenly, making the teen chuckle.

"I know, mine is stupid that way too," he admitted.

"Are you very attached to this pair of underwear?"

"No? Why?" Robin asked, but got his answer as Slade grabbed them and ripped them apart.

"Saves time," the man shrugged.

Robin just rolled his eyes and reached for the bedside table where he knew the lube was.

"Are you sure you're ready so quickly, it's been a while?" Slade reminded him.

"I'm sure," Robin grinned as he slicked the man up. "I don't mind a little bit of pain…"

"Sorry, little bird, but I'm not going to have you limping down to breakfast, because then Bruce will try to kill me again, and worse; Alfred will try to burn the tea. Come here," he said and grabbed the teen's hips, lifting him up as he scooted down the bed.

"But what are you doing?" the inexperienced hero half gasped, half laughed. "Watch out or I'm gonna sit on your fa-aahhhh-ce! Oh… god…. Slade! That's… just…. don't ever stop!" Robin could feel himself about to come already, but he was able to hold back just long enough.

"I think you're ready, and I want you to come while I'm inside you," Slade smirked from between Robin's thighs.

"Then get in there! Now!" the teen moaned and scooted down as quickly as he could. The moment he felt the tip of the man's cock against his opening he pushed down on it, gasping as it slid in.

Robin threw his head back, closed his eyes and just _enjoyed _sinking down, filling himself. It was an amazingly intense feeling, and Slade had been right; he was in charge. He wanted it all, though, and sat quite firmly on the man's body.

"MMmmmm… this… this I _like_!" he groaned and then, carefully, began to experiment with lifting himself up a little. "Mmm… and this I like even more," he admitted with chuckle.

"I quite… agree," Slade told him, the man's voice full of concentration.

"Are you trying not to come?" Robin asked with a laugh and rotated his hips a little bit.

"Are you trying to stop me?" the man retorted.

"Wouldn't dream of it," the teen smirked and began to move very slowly, up and down. "You're a very dirty man, Slade. I only_ read_ about people doing that thing…"

"Well, you _did_ take two showers today," the man pointed out cheekily.

"I'll never, ever do it to you, though. Sorry. _Maybe_ fingers, but not…"

"I promise I won't ask you to, if you do one thing, right now."

"What?"

"Ride me faster, damn it!"

Robin grinned and did. He felt the need to come as well, and he was much closer than Slade was, he thought. Turned out he was wrong as they came at almost the same time.

* * *

"You have classes today, don't you?" Slade asked as he was getting dressed the next morning, waking Robin up.

"Shit! What time is it?" Robin exclaimed, bolting upright.

"Only seven-thirty, you're not running late," the man said. "I'm more in a hurry, though. I've arranged a few body-guards for you."

"Why? What for?"

"Paparazzi. Don't worry; this interest will probably die down soon and not rise again until the wedding, if even then. At least those grieving the crash victims will have fewer cameras shoved in their faces than they would have otherwise."

"Yeah, guess so," Robin muttered, and decided that he had little to complain about, really.

"I won't see you until dinner," the man told him. "The Rose Gardens again, at nine."

"Wait, do we really have to go out again tonight? Can't we just stay here? I'll speak to Alfred, he won't burn anything," Robin promised.

"Hmmm… I'm not very used to staying in, so I didn't consider that. Very well, we'll do it. Although, perhaps we won't eat with Bruce?"

"He'll be working anyway," Robin shrugged.

"Fine then. See you tonight," Slade nodded and left.

Robin's classmates, of whom he only knew a few by name, whispered a bit behind his back but were generally laid back. Their generation wasn't very impressed with a couple of rich guys getting married; it took a bit more than that. The school had a strict safety policy and as long as he was on school ground he was left alone by the press, and Slade's body guards did a good job at being discreet.

The teen had lunch at the school cafeteria, studied a bit and then it was time for the second class of the day. He had been very lucky so that the two classes he was taking both were on the same day, mornings and afternoons, and only twice a week, which meant that he was free five days a week. Free to study, fight crime and plan weddings, that was.

* * *

It was nice to stay in, but their dinner was interrupted by Alfred.

"Master Richard, Master Bruce requires your presence. There has been a… call."

"For goodness sake, Al, you can say the Bat-signal, it's not like he doesn't know," Robin chuckled. "Don't wait up!" he added to Slade and ran off. This would actually be his first real mission since the Joker-thing, because Batman had mainly kept him busy with research, and the teen himself had been feeling a bit off as well until recently.

That night Robin was in one of his weirdest fights yet, and that was saying something. He and Batman had been staking out a department store which had received some threats, and, when a few suspects showed up, Robin, who was covering that part of the huge building, jumped down to catch them. They took one look at him and then ran. Grown, bulky, men, running like scared little boys from their neighbor's bulldog. Robin looked behind himself to be absolutely sure Godzilla wasn't standing there, and then he ran after them. It was rather easy to catch up as most of these low-lives didn't favor a healthy lifestyle and had started wheezing after fifty yards. He caught them trying to climb a fence.

"Hey, what's with the running, guys? No one wants to play with me?" The teen regretted those words immediately as they gave him strange, inappropriate, associations, but soldiered on.

"We've heard! Don't call for him!" one of the men begged.

"Who? Batman?" Robin asked.

"No, D-Deathstroke!" another one said. "We know what he did. One who survived said he was there to help you!"

"Well, he was," Robin shrugged.

"The word on the street is that if someone touches you he's dead," a third one muttered.

"You're really that scared of him?" the hero asked. The men didn't answer, just stared at him like he was crazy. "Very well, I won't say a word if you are good chaps and sit down. You can either have a chat with the police or Deathstroke," the young man smirked and crossed his arms, He never expected it to work, not for a second, but it did. Batman, who showed up a minute later, was just as stunned.

"This explains some things…" the man muttered when they watched the police pick the men up.

"Like what?"

"Like why the people I have fought lately asked where you where, and seemed relieved when they realized you weren't there," the man told him.

"Ow. I don't know it that hurts or is rather awesome," Robin said.

"Me neither," Batman confessed.

* * *

The next morning Robin was reminded of reality again over breakfast. Bruce had opted for a coffee on the go, so it was just him and Slade.

"I will sign the contract for the apartment at lunch today and get the keys, are you all packed?" the man asked.

"Um… I… haven't started," Robin admitted.

"You just need to bring the essentials, clothes, whatever personal items you can't be without right now… you can always pick up the rest later."

Robin looked around the brightly lit breakfast room and felt a twinge of sadness. He was eighteen for goodness sake, that was old enough to move. This was his safe harbor, though, the place he could just be himself. He didn't want to leave. He knew he had little choice, though.

"I'll do it today."

"Good. And if you're working on a case, you can always spend the night here," Slade told him. Robin glanced up at man across the table. Was he trying to comfort him? "As long as it's not too frequently, of course," the mercenary added.

"Okay."

"And we have to start planning the wedding as well. I'll see you at the apartment, or should I say at_ home_, after work. Be there at six."

* * *

Robin stood outside the door, not sure if he should open it or ring the doorbell. In the end he refused to feel like a guest in what was supposed to be his own home, so he grabbed the door handle. It was open.

"Are you always this lax about security?" Robin asked as he spotted Slade in the kitchen, of all places.

"Not the 'hi, honey, I'm home' I was hoping for, but it will do," the man smirked.

"Are you unpacking groceries?" the teen asked.

"It seems they won't do it themselves. Who knew?" the man deadpanned.

"Yeah, but… right," Robin trailed off, not quite knowing where he was going with the subject anyway. "I'll go lock up."

"Do that. And before I forget, catch!"

Robin caught the object and looked at it. A key. _His_ key.

"Thanks," he muttered and pocketed it.

"Oh, and Robin?"

"Yes?"

"Bruce might have his rules, but in_ this_ house, you'll wear your ring."

"Sir, yes, Sir," Robin muttered dryly and unclasped it from the chain.

After locking the door Robin walked around aimlessly for a while, before coming back to the kitchen where Slade was finishing up.

"So, you went shopping after work?" the teen asked.

"Hardly. I asked Alfred who your grocery supplier was and hired them as well. It's very convenient. I can't picture Alfred or Bruce popping down to the closest seven-eleven for milk and toilet paper."

"They thought of everything, didn't they?" Robin said and eyed the spice-rack.

"I asked for a sort of 'start-up-kit'," the man chuckled. "I told them it should be for two men who won't do much cooking on their own… I didn't want the fridge packed with asparagus and raw chicken."

"You don't know how to cook?" Robin asked.

"Do you?"

The teen had to admit that Alfred had done the cooking, and he had never been very interested in the culinary arts.

"Umm… how about Wintergreen?"

"William and I are military men. We know how to heat beans in our own helmets, that's pretty much it," Slade shrugged.

"We're a bit pathetic," Robin chuckled.

"I think we'll live. Speaking about how pathetic and helpless we are, there will be a cleaning service coming around once a week."

"Are you sure? I mean, I'm not used to strangers snooping around, what if they spot something?"

"That's another matter, follow me," the man said and led the teen through the apartment. "Remember the 'gym'?"

"Yeah?"

"I thought we could actually use it as one," the man said, gesturing at the space, "But install a security door which only opens to us. Then we could keep both of our gear in here, and tech as well. You might want a computer hooked up to the Batcave for example? Because I assume that you want to keep your night job?"

"Of course I do!" Robin exclaimed.

"Easy, hot head, I'm just making sure," Slade chuckled. "Now, should we try to cook dinner?"

"I was not aware that you could burn spaghetti," Robin said an hour later.

"I thought the box called for an unnecessary amount of water," Slade muttered.

"The sauce, if I might point that out, was perfect," the teen smirked.

"It came from a can, Robin."

"But it needed heating!"

"Which you did in the microwave, which now needs cleaning. Badly."

"So… first attempts, zero points?" Robin sighed and reached for the cardboard container with fried shrimp.

"I think we actually ended up on a negative number. I was going to suggest boiled eggs for breakfast, but I'm not sure we'll survive that," the man admitted.

Robin burst out laughing and Slade chuckled a bit.

"Going out for breakfast it is. How did you manage before?"

"My secretary ordered my meals at the office," Slade shrugged.

"But on 'missions?" the teen asked.

"There's a surprising number of McDonalds restaurants around…" the man deadpanned. "But seriously, you eat what you can when you can, you don't exactly cook… and I can last quite a long time without food if I absolutely have to. Now, about the wedding-"

"And there you killed the mood…" Robin sighed.

"No more whining, boy, it will happen. The proposals have been flooding the office, and-"

"Great! Pick one of them, someone who actually _wants_ to marry you!" Robin snorted.

"_Business_-proposals," Slade clarified dryly. "From wedding-planners and the like. They all seem to think it will take at least six months to put anything together at all."

"Oh, at least a _year_, I should think!" Robin nodded.

"Two months, tops," Slade snorted. "And that's just because finding an appropriate place for the ceremony might be difficult on short notice."

"You were talking about the manor?" the teen remembered.

"Yes, but I had second thoughts about that, and not only because of the imprint of your mentor's fist in my jaw-bone," Slade said. "I think it would be less friction if we have it somewhere more neutral."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Besides, it doesn't need to be big, right?"

"I was thinking two hundred people."

"_Two hundred_? I don't even _know_ two hundred people! Not unless I arrested them!"

"This is not about the people we know, it's about the once we _want_ to know."

"Still that makes it about four. Including a certain son of a diplomat."

"Who?"

"Oh… err… don't you mind, not important."

"I hope not or we will have a little international faux pas when his head gets misplaced."

"Yeah, yeah… doesn't know I'm alive anyway," Robin muttered.

"Smart of him. Now, are there any more than Bruce and Alfred you want invited?"

The teen thought about it but then shrugged and shook his head. "No, I'm not that close to anyone."

"Very well, I'll have the planner and my secretary handle the guest list. I have a company picked out, by the way, unless you want-"

"Listen, Slade! I don't want _anything_ of this, okay?" Robin snapped. "I just _don't care_! So pick whoever you want and invite whoever you want and I'll just show up and say 'I do' or whatever!"

"It wouldn't look right if you weren't a bit more involved than that," Slade told him. "So you will be. And behave."

"Or you'll destroy my family."

"No, or I'll spank you."

"What?"

"You told me to make it about you. That's what I came up with. Marry me or I'll spank you."

"Um… heh… that's not… I mean… what?" Robin half stuttered, half chuckled. "A spanking? That's it? Should I pull my pants down right now?"

"Mmm… I like the sound of that. But I should perhaps add that if you refuse to marry me I'll still hold on to you. I'll just take you away somewhere and keep you there."

"Okay, more serious now," Robin growled.

"But it's what you asked for: none of your family or hero-associates gets hurt. You won't get to _see _them again, sure, but their secrets are safe."

"Yeah… guess that's what I wanted…" the teen sighed.

"One more thing…"

"Oh, god, what _now_?" the hero whined.

"I have cancelled the death-paragraph."

"The 'die-mysteriously-and-your-lawyers-will-take-action'-thing?" Robin blinked.

"Yes."

"So if they find you in the desert, impaled on a spear of ice with a rubber duck in your mouth… nothing will happen?"

"Nothing like that, anyway. I'll be a bit annoyed, though."

"Aren't you afraid Batman might…?"

"Not particularly. Actually, I hope not, because if he does, that will end up destroying your family anyway. He's not a killer, not like that. He wouldn't be able to handle it. Or would you like him to try?"

"No. He already offered, when he first found out. He could have done it then, and I think he could do it now as well, for me, but there's no way I'd let him… because you're right. It would destroy him."

* * *

A week later the apartment was done, with the extra security installed. Robin still felt like he was living in a hotel-room, but wasn't inclined to go out and buy new furniture either. They had gotten what they had begun to simply call 'the room' done, however, and it was his favorite place.

At the moment he was smiling and making polite conversation, mingling with what, apparently, were fifty of his closest friends and family. It was a housewarming and engagement party in one, and Robin wished he had something stronger than non-alcoholic cider in his glass.

People kept slapping him on the back and yank on his arm to get to see the ring up close. There was also something a bit more worrying going on, which why was the teen slid up to his fiancé and subtly pulled on his arm.

"Yes?" Slade asked as they had taken a few steps away from the crowd.

"Don't freak out now," Robin whispered, "but I think people are flirting with me."

"Of course they are."

"But they didn't do that_ before_! Not this much or this… obviously!"

"There will always be people who want to pit their own attraction against someone else's, and they are not interested unless they have competition. Some might be content with just getting a smile back, some won't be happy until they sleep with you."

"But… that's not…"

"…going to happen, no," the man chuckled.

"No, of course not, but I meant… they are invited to our _wedding_, damn it! Or will be! Don't they have any _shame_?"

"Most of them, no," the man shrugged. "Although some are feeling rejected, I'm sure."

"Rejected?"

"Yes, you see the woman over there? Her father approached Bruce when you turned sixteen about setting you two up. Same with the blonde girl by the punch bowl."

"Approached…? Are you serious? That's like arranged marriages!" the teen snorted.

"And how do you think the rich and the powerful do it? Oh, it's not out in the open and the kids seldom have a clue, but children have always been, and will always be, resources to their parents. They want them to be happy, yes, but to most of them happiness means a good marriage. Preferably to someone richer than them…"

"But I'm gay," the teen mumbled.

"Yes, and Bruce turned them down. But he has also been approached by the father of the young man over there…" the man nodded to his right and the teen's eyes widened.

"But that's my… I mean… that's…"

"The diplomat's son? Yes, I suspected as much. You have run into each other a bit, haven't you?"

"I… yes... but… Bruce wouldn't-?"

"Make you marry someone you didn't love? No. Subtly introduce you to someone he thought was appropriate for you to marry? Absolutely." The man looked down on him and chuckled, pulling him close. "You are so damn adorably naïve about some things…" he said and kissed him, to the entertainment of most of their guests.

As the night proceeded Robin was trying to see what Slade had shown him, and he also tried to see the men in the room with different eyes. He used to play the if-they-all-were-gay game to entertain himself at parties and he did so now as well. There were lots of handsome men there. Well… not lots… a few, he guessed. That one used some kind of oil in his hair which just looked icky… too short… to thin… to chubby… too childish… his eyes when landed on Almir, who he tended to call 'the Diplomat's son' in his head, even though he had know his name for a good while. Robin had always found him handsome, but wasn't that smile a bit… oily? And those gorgeous brown eyes, weren't they a bit calculating? And the way he acted… the teen had thought it was his foreign manners but… wasn't he just rude? A bit of a bully, covering it up with laughs and gestures. Robin frowned and looked away, his eyes drawn to Slade instead. He made himself move on, but came back to the man again and again until he realized something rather horrible; if he_ had_ to marry one of the men in this room… Slade was probably at the top of the list. Sure, there were probably nicer men here, but those seemed so damn _boring_… and there might be funnier men, but those just acted like clowns… He hated to admit it, but no one quite compared to the mercenary; the way he moved in the crowd, the way he spoke… the way he looked in that tux…

"Master Richard?"

"Huh? Alfred, you scared the living daylights out of me!" Robin gasped.

"Yes, I apologize, I can see that you are busy… looking…" the man said meaningfully.

"Um… yeah… just thinking…" Robin squirmed under that look. How come the man always made him feel like admitting that he took the cookies?

"I just wanted to give you this," the man said and handed a present over.

"Oh, there's a gift-table…?" Robin gestured vaguely. "…Somewhere?"

"I'm afraid this doesn't quite fit within that range of gifts," the man mumbled. "And I wanted to give it to you personally."

"Alfred, you know it's worth more than the whole table of gifts combined because it's from you!" Robin snorted. "Should I open it, then?"

"Please do," the old man beamed. "It's nothing, a little silly…"

What Robin found was a cookbook, full of handwritten recipes and even illustrated instructions. He was speechless.

"I started this long ago… I hope you forgive me, but I always assumed that you would be in dire need of it."

"I… Yes! Good god, Alfred, you might have saved our lives! Thank you! Is your spaghetti sauce in here? Because the canned stuff killed our microwave."

"Did you remove the lid?"

"I… err… details…" Robin muttered, blushing.

"How will you _ever_ manage without me, I wonder…?" the old butler smiled.

"It's evident that I can't…" Robin smiled back and hugged the old man hard. "I miss you. And not just the food."

"Good to know, young Master…" the man mumbled. "We both miss you terribly as well."

* * *

Two days later Robin found himself in a tight spot. He had been out working all night, was a bit tired, and had no idea how to deal with this. As the door opened to reveal his husband-to-be, the teen flew up from the couch with a million-dollar-smile on his face.

"Thank god you're home, honey!" he exclaimed.

"Well, that's certainly nice to hear," Slade grinned. "Hello, ladies and Mr…?"

"I'm Miss Anas, we spoke on the phone," a woman dressed mostly in lilac smiled, hurrying up to Slade before Robin had had a chance to introduce them. "These three are my assistants." Obviously the two younger women and the rather gaily dressed man weren't important enough to be introduced by names, because not even Robin had been told what they were.

"Yes, the first appointment was today, now I remember," Slade said and actually sent an apologizing look Robin's way, but the teen didn't know if it was acting or real.

"Oh, we just started," the woman claimed.

"Yes, just… one hour ago…" Robin muttered. "Slade, may I speak to you for a moment? Miss Anas, could you lay out the samples you were talking about? Thank you."

Robin dragged the man into 'the Room' and closed the doors.

"Remind me, we made sure this room is absolutely soundproof, didn't we?"

"Yes, we tested it too," Slade nodded.

"Good. THEY ARE DRIVING ME INSANE!_ THEY_ ARE INSANE! THEY ARE TALKING ABOUT EGGSHELL AND SEASHELL AND MAGNOLIA AND IVORY AND THERE IS _NO DIFFERENCE_! THEY ARE ALL _WHITE_! AND THEY WANT ME TO PICK! AND-Mmmfp!"

Slade had had to put his hand over the teen's mouth at that point, because his ears hurt.

"Then just pick. What's so difficult about that?" Slade asked.

"BEACUASE-Mmmmp! Because I keep picking the _wrong thing_!"

"How can it be wrong if it's all the same?"

"I DON'T KNOW! But they are staring at me like I'm an idiot! And like I should know better! I _don't_ know better, Slade! I don't _care_ about shades! I'm a _man_! They think I'm a woman! That gay guy cares! Oh, god, does this mean I'm not really gay?"

"I'm pretty sure you are," Slade chuckled. "You're just not used to dealing with these kinds of people, let your future husband show you how…" the man smirked.

Slade stalked out of the room with a curious Robin following him and walked up to the woman.

"Miss Anas, I've heard you are one of the best in the business, and both Richard and I are very busy men. You have the budget, try to stick to it, send me a few suggestions for locations once you find them, and put together a nice, classic wedding and dinner for us, please. We don't need to be bothered with the details, I think."

"Of course, of course, so many are busy nowadays… just_ one_ little question…?" the woman said.

Another hour later Robin could swear he saw little beads of sweat on Slade's forehead.

"So you want the pale blue and white roses, then, dear?" Miss Anas asked.

"Yes. We definitely want those," Slade nodded, looking relieved that a decision had been made.

"Ah, very good. What about the tablecloth?"

"But we already decided on the linen with-"

"-with the embroidered vine-pattern, yes, but you can't have that with roses, of course, it would ruin the concept."

"Yes, that would _completely_ ruin the concept," Robin grinned.

"What… would NOT ruin the concept?" Slade growled.

"Oh, you have many to choose from there! Charles, darling, get me the book. And we need to look at the napkins again, of course. And the invitations. And the-"

"Maybe we shouldn't go with the blue roses?" Slade suggested, having the wedding planners stare at him.

"But Slade, my dear!" Miss Anas, who wasn't one for formalities, unless they involved weddings, sighed. "It was_ such_ a good choice for you!"

"Yes, you want me to be happy, don't you?" Robin asked, trying out using his eyelashes like he had seen bimbos at parties do. There might be something to it, because the man caved immediately.

"Of course I do."

"Then blue roses it is," Robin smirked. "Say… when do we get to the seating arrangements?"

"You enjoyed that." It was a statement and an accusation all at once.

"I little bit, yes. It's nice to watch you squirm. Thought you would kill them at one point, though," Robin grinned at Slade, who was taking an aspirin. "Hey, I didn't know you could get headaches?"

"Neither did I."

"He-he, Slade Wilson, meet your match. The Lilac Planning Witch!"

"As I work full time and you only study half time, you will have to deal with her more often, though," Slade smirked.

"What? No! That's not fair!" Robin exclaimed.

"Tough. But a warning…"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you _dare _change the flowers!"

* * *

The weeks seemed to fly by, and, with it, the fear among the criminals in Gotham began to fade and Robin got to put some effort in again. The general agreement now was that it had just been a fluke that Deathstroke showed up and that someone probably put a prize on the Joker's head. Not all seemed to believe that, however…

It was the day before the big day, or actually the night before. Only twelve hours to go. Robin had claimed that, since it was bad luck seeing each other before the wedding and crap, he should be out on patrol. Slade, who kindly didn't point out the huge flaw with that argument; that they would see each other anyway when the hero came back and the next morning, had told him not to break anything or get killed.

The night was darker than usual as there was no moon to speak of, just a slither behind thin clouds and smog. Robin had found nothing more to do than to break up a gang-fight, which didn't take much. Batman wasn't working tonight and hadn't sent anything his way either, so the teen was just patrolling without any specific aim… until he heard a laugh. He_ knew_ that laugh. But it couldn't be. The Joker was dead!

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

A/N: now don't scream! *waits for the screaming to stop* Done yet? Will you let me tell you when this will be continued? Good. TOMORROW! See? No need to be so annoyed, you don't have time to read anymore today anyway. 28 pages is enough. ;)

**Disclaimers/Credits**

**Bakafirekitsunesama **provided the name for the wedding planner: Miss Anas, which means "duck" in latin!

**Noirakasha** helped with the name of the jewelry store; "Smiths Goldsmiths", which I thought was funny.

The pick-up line Robin claims Slade used is _not_ mine, it's an old classic and exists in a few different variations. I love it though.

**Yaoigurl12 **namedCharles, the gay wedding planner assistant.

**Wildfire2 **helped with several plot-elements, but I'm gonna tell you with what tomorrow… ;)


	154. The Bird and his Keeper 3: Seeds of

A/N: Happy B-day **SHOW ME THE LURV** (May 14 ).

As I really, really, wanted to write more from this story, I actually ended up asking both y-days b-day girl and today's, if they would consider changing their wish. I didn't mean to, but then I was just "well, maybe one of them will do it…" and then they both did! I considered having one of them change back, but then I thought about it and was even happier, because that meant I could really fit everything I wanted in the story and split it in two (I had planned on a shorter version before), so that's what I did! (because if I had to write two different stories they both would have been much, much shorter, since I had very little time to do it in…)

Well, I think it worked out nicely, though, although if you don't like this universe, you might not be happy right now. But don't worry, this is the last part! … probably…. ;)

* * *

**The Bird and his Keeper 3: Seeds of Truth**

Robin moved closer to the sound of the laughter, but it moved as well. It didn't take long for him to realize that he was being led somewhere and that sparked the eternal hero question: if you _know_ it is a trap, do you simply turn around and go home? No. Robin wasn't quite sure _why,_ but the answer was still no. It didn't mean he couldn't be careful, though, and look out for suspicious things. Like those vines suddenly growing all around him.

"Poison Ivy? Show yourself!" Robin shouted, slicing the creepers off with a bird-a-rang as they got too close for comfort.

"Oh, how could you _ever tell_, Boy Wonder?" the redheaded woman asked in her sultry voice as she appeared from the shadows.

"What do you want, Ivy, what's this about?" Robin snapped, cutting to the chase.

"Me? Oh, I don't want anything… just here for a friend… you know us girls… we go to the bathroom together, we kill men together…"

"Girls? But who- ah…"

"Figured it out yet, dummy!" a shrill, somewhat nasal, voice yelled at him from a nearby door, and a woman wearing a rather painful assemble of black, white and red came out into the faint light from the streetlamps.

"Harley," Robin stated. He should have known.

"Yes,_ Harley_!" the woman, clearly more unhinged than usual, spat. "Happy to see me, Robin? Happy at all? You're _all _happy now, aren't you? You're all_ laughing_!"

The hero already knew what this was about, of course, and stayed quiet. Anything he said could enrage the little insane blonde further. The woman was clutching a gadget or some sort, which, as she pressed a button, emitted the eerie, familiar laughter Robin had been following. She carefully put it down on the ground where it continued to laugh randomly.

"Harley, hon, we _got _him. Stop screaming at him and kill him already," Ivy droned, sounding bored.

"Mr. J always said he wanted to bludgeon you to death with a crowbar," the woman said and was suddenly swinging one through the air.

The vines had grown thick and tall enough by now to cage him in pretty well, and Robin didn't have much room to move. Still, unless she had anything more up her sleeve…

"Oh, and I almost forgot! Babies, come to mama! Look! That was the bad boy who got daddy killed!"

The teen's eyes widened. Out of the dark came two snarling, laughing, slobbering creatures, which he recognized as the crazy couple's pets.

"I quite approve of hyenas," Ivy let them know. "After all, their females are bigger than the males and more aggressive… keeping the boys in check…"

"Just to clear things up, I didn't kill your boyfriend," Robin pointed out. "Deathstroke the Terminator did."

"Only to save you!" Harley snapped. "They say Mr. J owed him money, but that is a load of crap! And no one wanted to hurt my poor puddin', no one!"

Robin glanced at Ivy and the woman rolled her eyes.

"I think you need a rest and a change of wardrobe…" the hero told her firmly. "Something white perhaps, with long sleeves? Or do you prefer eggshell?"

"Eggshell? With my complexion? Men!" Harley snorted.

"Ivory is more you," Ivy nodded.

"Amazing, I would have needed your help a few weeks back…" Robin muttered. "Sorry about the Joker, I didn't kill him, now let me just arrest you and go home? I know you don't care, but I have a long day tomorrow. Actually… I might just let you kill me just to get out of it…" he said thoughtfully.

"No! You are going to pay! No one has seen Deathstroke in Gotham since that night but you're here all the time! And every time I see you I think of him! Of wonderful, beautiful, cuddly Mr. J! Go on, babies! Bite him! Bite him for daddy!"

Robin hated fighting animals. They were always victims; raised and trained to attack, and they were very unpredictable. They also lacked the common sense most thugs had, like 'this is going badly; I might want to save my own skin'. Pack-animals didn't think like that, they didn't have that kind of self-preservation. The first beast jumped at him and Robin used a Judo move to make it fly over his shoulder. The vines only caught it, however, and sat it down on its feet, and in the meanwhile the second one had attacked.

The greenery did nothing but hold him in, Robin noticed; they didn't try to snare him even when he was backed right up against them. A little something to be grateful for when covered in hyena slobber.

Ivy didn't let her pets do all the work; she joined the party, crowbar raised. The woman could fight, at least hold her own, but she wasn't really any match for the teen under normal circumstances. Armed with an insane blood thirst caused by grief and vengeance, however, she seemed more lethal than ever.

One of the beasts had grabbed the teen's cape, pulling at it madly, shaking its head, while the other had attacked from the front. Robin had gotten his bo staff between the animals jaws, fighting to keep the massive teeth from his throat, but the pull from behind and the attacking animal slamming into his front made him lose his footing. He fell heavily on his back and, if the beast busy with his cape had had any brains, it would have attacked his head and it would probably had been over. The powerful, square jaws would find little resistance in a human skull. As it happened, however, the animal seemed perfectly happy tearing at the cloth in its mouth, and Robin could focus on the second attacker. But then, of course, there was their 'mommy'. Robin saw the woman, with a smile that would have made the Joker proud, raise the crowbar over her head, standing right above him. His hands were busy and he couldn't roll over, so he did the only thing he could; as the metal bar swung down, Robin yanked his arms upwards, bringing him nose-to-teeth with the hyena. The animal was about to let go of the bo staff to bite his face off, when the crowbar smashed it's brains in. Harley hadn't been able to stop the heavy object in time, just as the teen had hoped.

"No! NO, Mommy's little baby!" the woman screamed, letting her weapon fall uselessly to the ground.

Robin quickly threw the dead animal off him, unclasped his cape and got to his feet. He snatched the crow-bar from the ground and the only hyena left, who had just discovered that it was only a piece of cloth in its mouth and nothing exciting at all, attacked.

"Fetch the stick!" Robin called out and threw the crow bar in its direction.

Hyenas are more closely related to cats than to dogs, but these had been pets, and their natural behavior was also more like a canine. Instinct or training, the animal fell for it, and the powerful jaws snapped closed over the metal. When metal meets teeth, teeth always lose.

Robin actually cringed at the noise and the poor animal let out a howl of pain. As the hero had hoped it decided it that had enough and ran away, blood streaming from its mouth.

"Mr. J always said that if you wanted something done right you should just shoot him in the head," Harley said, making very little sense, and Robin spun around to see her holding a gun. He had just done this when she fired.

You can't duck a bullet. Not unless you're Superman. It's too fast. It's just not done. And at this close range even Superman would have had to be on his toes. But there's one thing that can save you; a crappy aim. The bullet went right past his head, singing a few hairs, and before the woman had time to pull the trigger again, the teen kicked it out of her hands. She attacked with her fists then, but it was more or less over at that point, the blonde crying and shaking. Robin quickly tied her up and grabbed her shoulder.

"Harley, I truly am sorry for you loss, but I'm even sorrier for what the bastard did to you... I really hope you realize how he hurt you one day." He turned to Poison Ivy who had pulled away slightly. "So, Ivy, do I have to fight you too?"

"No, I agree with you, Boy Wonder. Been trying to tell her for years," the woman sighed. "I'm not going to wait around for the police, though, if you don't mind?"

"I'm too tired to mind," Robin snorted. "This one needs to go back to Arkham, however. You get out of here."

"Without a goodbye kiss?"

"Lady, I'm gay. And you're poisonous."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you," the woman smiled and disappeared, the vines retracting with her.

"You smell," Slade commented as he got home.

"Hyenas," Robin mumbled and disappeared in to the shower. When he got out ten minutes later he fell into the bed with a grunt.

"Hyenas? Care to explain?" Slade asked, but Robin was already asleep.

* * *

The next morning, their wedding day, the weather was so bright and sunny Robin was sure it was to mock him.

"Rain is supposed to be lucky…" he muttered in spite.

"Don't glare at the city like that, you'll make it feel bad," Slade chuckled from behind him. "Have some breakfast instead. I think I managed to make toast. Oh, and what was that about hyenas last night?"

The hero told his story as they ate, and Slade looked a bit grim.

"No killing women on our wedding day," Robin told him sternly. "Or not at all, actually. I'll make sure she gets help."

"If she gets out…" Slade growled.

"Then she does," Robin snorted. "Hands off."

"I should perhaps show myself here again… let people know what they are in for if they mess with you…"

"No! Absolutely not! You're taking all the fun out of being a hero, Slade!" Robin told the man. "If you do, I'll start wearing glittery shirts and then I'll buy a few small, yappy dogs, name them after singers and dress them up in little outfits."

"I see I don't have to do anything… you're scary all on your own," the man shivered.

"And don't you forget it," the teen glared.

Soon after breakfast Robin was picked up by the wedding-planning service to go to the luxury hotel where both the ceremony and party would take place. And the wedding night. The teen bit his lip and then snorted. Why the hell was he nervous about the wedding night? Why the hell was he nervous at_ all_? He just had to walk a little bit, say a few words that meant absolutely nothing, in front of people who, mostly, meant absolutely nothing, and then have dinner and sex with a man who meant absolutely nothing. Mostly. He shouldn't be nervous; he should be depressed.

Neither of them had had any form of bachelor party, partly because they didn't have that kind of friends and partly because, at least in Robin's case, there wasn't anything to celebrate. He was sure Speedy could have thrown him one hell of a party, but Robin and Bruce had kept the whole hero-community out of it as much as he could. Oliver and Roy were invited to the wedding, as associates to the Wayne family, but that would be the first time they would see Slade and Robin together. As far as they were concerned, this was the real deal, and they had no idea who Slade really was.

Miss Anas was waiting for him at the hotel. The woman had been rather upset that Robin hadn't spent the night here, away from his future husband, but the teen couldn't see any reason behind that tradition… what, did people think they hadn't been sleeping together up until now? Not likely. So what was the point? Besides, he had wanted that last night as Robin. Well. Not_ last _night. Tomorrow everything would be back to normal, just as it had been for the past two months, but still…

The crowd outside the hotel was already massive, not only the media, but a lot of regular people as well, being curious and hoping for a glimpse of the couple. Robin smiled a bit awkwardly. He had never had this kind of attention before in his life, and it was beginning to grate a bit on his nerves. Maybe it would have been different if he felt he had _deserved_ it somehow, or even if this marriage hadn't been fake. Right now he just wanted to scream at them all to go the hell home.

"I don't get it," he told Miss Anas as he was escorted to his room. Not the wedding suite, that was for later, but a smaller one on another floor, where he was supposed to get ready. "What's the big deal? I thought the media-interest would have died down long before now, but it just never stops!"

"Oh, but that's the way you are when your face is everywhere," the woman told him.

"Ummm… what do you mean, 'everywhere'?"

"You haven't been reading the papers?"

"Actually, after the first few weeks… no. I got annoyed at all the idiotic stuff they were writing. I spent the time studying instead."

"We really must speak to you and Slade about branding," the woman sighed. "I'll set you up with a guy. Anyway, you two have been at the top of every list you can think of: hottest couple, sexiest couple, best dressed couple, most powerful couple… and there's the gay thing; you have become symbols, dear, and with you both being so, forgive me, 'straight acting', I swear there might even be some people in the deep south that doesn't hate you. It has reached way beyond Gotham. Everyone wants to look like you, dress like you, be styled like you… let's just say goatees are back and colored blue contacts are selling out."

"It's that bad?" Robin groaned.

"You're a thing," the woman grinned. "And thanks to you, _I'm _a thing too. Drowning in offers over here."

"Oh… well, that's good!" the teen smiled.

"Not really, they all just want exactly what you picked," the woman sighed.

Robin had envisioned the whole grooming process to take half an hour, tops, and most of that would be spent showering and trying to tie his bow-tie, but no. After his shower he got a facial, his eyebrows were trimmed a little and then someone brushed his hair for forty-five minutes. At least that's what it felt like as it wasn't actually _cut_, just kind of… _placed_. He deeply regretted obeying the planner and showing up at nine in the morning. He should have turned up a quarter to twelve, when the ceremony was about to start…

"Mr. Grayson, would you like to review the seating plans one last time?" the only male on the wedding-team asked.

"No, thanks Charles, I've practically memorized it, and we'll only move people around now if someone dies," Robin muttered.

"Yes Sir. Wow, you…"

"I what?" Robin asked suspiciously. You never knew what was around the corner with these people.

"Well… you… remembered my name…." the guy half whispered, looking embarrassed.

"Of course I did," Robin grinned. "But, Charles, honestly… what's the difference between eggshell and seashell? It's been driving me mad!"

The other young man looked around furtively; making sure his boss was nowhere near. "Sir, I have no idea! I thought I was the only one of us who didn't get it... but then I mixed up the samples one time and Miss Anas didn't notice! She sold a couple an ivory wedding using magnolia samples and no one had any idea!"

"Thank you. Thank you so much," Robin chuckled. "I feel so much better knowing that…"

The butterflies in Robin's stomach seemed to breed the closer to noon it got. When Miss Anas finally announced it was time to go downstairs he almost jumped.

"Nervous, love? Not the first one, trust me, it's perfectly normal!" the woman tittered. "Slade has arrived and is waiting for you downstairs and everything is ready to go. It's show time!"

For a full three seconds, Robin eyed the closed window and plotted his escape. What surprised him as he headed into the elevator was the realization that the escape-plan hadn't particularly blossomed out of a need to flee Slade and his evil plan, but rather just… nervousness.

The aisle had been set up in the hotel's huge ballroom. Slade was waiting for him in front of the closed double doors to the room.

"You look breathtaking," the man told him and took his arm.

"You're very pretty yourself," Robin smirked back, but he was actually glad for the man's words. It felt like he meant them, even though they had an audience.

"I'll cue the music, then," Miss Anas said. "Gentlemen, for the next half hour you are on your own." She leaned closer and glared at them. "_Don't_ screw it up."

As the woman left Robin looked up at Slade and took a deep breath.

"So… this is it… No turning back anymore, I guess?"

"Oh, Robin… you _never_ had a chance of turning back," the man sighed, and shook his head, but with a smile on his lips. "But I don't think I really had one either…"

The doors opened.

They walked down the aisle together as Robin had right out refused to be 'given away', and Slade, of course, had only laughed at the suggestion that Robin would be the one waiting for _him_. Their best men were waiting for them at the small podium and Robin focused his eyes on his one; Bruce. The man was trying not to glare murderously at Slade, it appeared, but at least he didn't growl. His facial expression would probably be interpreted as a moved father trying to hold back his tears.

Robin didn't have a bouquet, another thing he had turned down, but lining the pathway and all over the podium were lots and lots of flower-arrangements of the blue and white roses they had stuck with. The arrangements somehow managed not to look overly feminine, although they were romantic. There was no unnecessary flair, though, no bows or lace or things like that, it was the way they had asked for: stylish.

Robin had, after saying no to so much, been bullied into wearing white, and now he blushed a bit about that as he slowly walked arm in arm with Slade towards the podium. It was a very nice suit, though, and even Robin could see that it wasn't a starch white, more like… was this the ivory? Or eggshell? The teen didn't remember. The only splash of color was the blue rose and a few green leaves on his lapel.

Slade was also wearing the blue rose on his, all light grey, assemble.

As they got closer Robin's attention shifted to Slade's best man. Wintergreen was wearing his full military uniform and, contrary to Bruce, he was smiling. The teen had asked if people wouldn't think it was weird that Slade had his chauffeur at such a prominent place at the wedding, but the man had replied that, should someone even recognize the man, who usually stayed behind the wheel as Slade always let himself out of the car, he would have an answer ready for them. That Wintergreen was, in fact, and old friend of the family or something like that, Robin assumed.

The music suddenly died down and the hero realized that they had arrived. It had felt like walking a mile, but still doing it in a blink of an eye.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today…" Commissioner Gordon began. He had been asked, as a city official, to perform the ceremony, and had been very surprised about it. Bruce Wayne and he knew each other a bit, of course, but Slade had offered a very peculiar explanation to why he had been chosen to do the honors. Something about him 'more or less being there on the night they met'. The old police commissioner hadn't been able to crack that one, but he supposed it must have been a party or a fund-raiser or something like that.

Robin was only half listening to what Gordon was saying, but he managed to produce an 'I do' at the appropriate moment and in an appropriate tone. They had decided not to do their own vows, even though Miss Anas had offered to have someone write them for them. Robin had, with a look, told Slade that it was too much to ask, and the man had accepted that.

The exchanging of the rings made Robin's ears go a bit red, because, for some reason, it felt very… intimate. He couldn't quite explain why, but the next thing on the agenda was even worse.

The 'you may now kiss' was uttered and Robin felt the blush blossom on his cheeks now instead, especially as their guests were vocal about their appreciation. Kissing, or showing physical affection in public at all, was rather rare for them and had only happened a handful of times. The teen didn't think it had anything to do with Slade respecting him, because the man was probably confused by that concept, but more because both of them were private people. They rather had to be, living double lives as they did.

As the guests were shown into the hotel's restaurant for the wedding-lunch, Robin, Slade and their best men waited in another room. As they had opted for an early ceremony, there would only be lunch and then just some mingling, no official dinner and dancing. Miss Anas came in and congratulated them, and then had a request.

"The press wants pictures, but, as we have banned them from the hotel, would you mind going out on the balcony? Just wave, smile, kiss and come back in."

"Noooo!" Robin groaned. "We can't! That's what royalty do! It would… noooo?"

"I think we should. The media has been good to us, after all. Let's go," Slade decided and before he knew it Robin was standing in front of a roaring crowd which chanted "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss" at the top of their voices. And they got their wish as well. It only lasted a few minutes or so, in total, but it was enough for Robin to want to isolate himself for the rest of his life.

"I never want to see or hear a camera again…" he growled to Slade as they finally escaped inside.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I hardly think that was the last time. We just have to make sure to lead very boring lives from now on and they will eventually go away…" the man smirked.

"Hopefully… or something will have to be done… do Deathstroke charge by the hour?" Robin wanted to know.

Their guest had all been shown to their places and it was time for the newlyweds to enter the room as well, but not before Gordon cleared his throat.

"And now, may I present, for the first time, Mr. and Mr. Wilson!"

They got a large round of applause as they appeared in the door, and Robin's memory decided to play a little scene from a few weeks back…

* * *

"Slade, what the hell is this?"

"It appears to be you, barging into my office and waving a paper around," Slade replied calmly.

"This says I'm changing my last name! To Wilson!"

"Of course you are, we're getting married."

"Forget it! My name is Grayson, Slade, I'm not changing it!"

"Yes, you are."

"No! _Maybe_ hyphenate it, for the look of things, but-"

"Grayson-Wilson? No. Doesn't sound good."

"I don't fucking _care_ what you think!" Robin shouted.

Slade stood up from behind his huge desk and slowly began to walk around it. Robin felt his heart skip a beat, nervously glancing at the desk to see if that plastic ruler was within reach of the man. The teen still stood his ground stubbornly.

"You _should_ care, Robin. I'll be your husband soon, and you should care a great deal about what I think."

"Yeah, well, tough shit; I don't." the teen muttered.

Slade came to stand in front of him, and placed his hands on the hero's shoulders, looking very sternly into his eyes.

"You will be mine. That means you'll have my name, not your old one. Why is that so hard to understand?"

"Grayson is my family name! It's the only thing I have left of my parents!" the teen growled.

"Bullshit. Memories are worth more than a name. And what had you planned to do with it anyway? Names are for passing on to your children, and, unless you have been keeping something very important from me, our future does not involve kids. You are the last Grayson, fine; I can see the nostalgia in that, but it's also pointless to dwell on. You'll be a Wilson soon. I'm sure your parents will still recognize you."

* * *

The argument had lasted for two days, but Robin had finally had to give in. The man hadn't used threats or violence against him, just coldhearted arguments and stubbornness you could cut diamonds with, but it had worn him down until he decided that it didn't matter and had signed the damn papers. And then he had left and not returned for over twenty-four hours.

Still, hearing it now, for the first time… it stung a little.

The lunch was absolutely lovely, the speeches mostly boring and the calls for them to kiss were much too frequent, but that wasn't too different from any other wedding, Robin supposed. He suffered with Bruce as the man had to give his speech, but the businessman turned out to be a brilliant actor when he wanted and seemed very sincere in his congratulations. Alfred was of course invited as well, as the closest family friend on Robin's side, ad he held the most popular speech of the day. It didn't touch on their so called 'love' at all, but rather revealed how utterly useless they both were in the kitchen. When the laughter never wanted to die down, Robin rather regretted sharing those stories with the old man.

As they had eaten, the ballroom had been emptied and dessert-tables sat up, and the gifts the guests had left had been placed there as well. The cake, dessert and coffee-thing would be a mingle-party, a change of pace for the guests after they had been sitting for so long.

"I hope you like the cake, it took four hours to pick out," Robin told the room as he and Slade cut the immense creation, which main ingredients were chocolate and raspberries. It was covered in white frosting and exact copies of the blue and white roses, made in marzipan. Those things made Robin's jaw drop a little, because at the tasting there had only been the basic cake. He was impressed.

As everyone else were served by the attendants, the couple began to mingle, first together and then, as the afternoon passed, separately.

"Hey, quite a catch there!" Robin suddenly heard to his left.

"Oh hi, Roy," the teen grinned, glad to see his old friend.

"Slade doesn't have a brother, does he? Or a younger sister?"

"Sorry, not even a cousin as far as I know," Robin grinned.

"Ah, damn, and Bruce is still straight?"

"Yes, he's so stubborn about that, it's getting ridiculous," the black haired hero snickered.

"Yes, he needs to change his ways, I mean look what he could get!" the redhead exclaimed and gestured at himself.

"Yes, I know, he's an idiot," Robin laughed. He dearly wished he could tell Speedy the truth, and, one day, he swore to himself that he would. When all the excitement had died down a bit, and he had gotten used to it.

"Yeah, well, you're both really lucky, that's all I'm saying," the archer smiled. "Congrats, Dicky-boy! We'll still go out partying when I'm in town, right? No sitting at home and being married and boring?"

"Nope, no crossword puzzles for me," the teed grinned. "You should visit soon!"

"No way in hell I'm crashing the plans of a couple of newlyweds … we all know what _you_ two are going to be busy with for the next couple of weeks, and unless I'm invited to join, I'm gonna leave you to it… but how about New Years?"

"Sounds great!, But come on, it's October… it's not like we're gonna be at it to December," the teen smirked.

"I hear you are underestimating me," Slade said from behind him. "Might be time to begin to prove myself… what do you say, are you ready to leave?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired actually," Robin said.

"Sure… '_tired_'," Roy snickered.

"Oh, shut up," Robin blushed and followed in Slade's footsteps. The man headed towards Bruce and Alfred, and although the Dark Knight only got a short nod, the man spoke to the butler.

"Alfred, did you help me with the thing we talked about?"

"Yes, Mr. Wilson, it's ready."

"Thank you."

"What is?" Robin asked, but only got a smirk from his husband, As he looked at Alfred instead, the old man only smiled and shook his head, indicated he couldn't, or wouldn't, tell him.

Slade clinked a glass with a spoon to get people's attention, before setting it down on a table again.

"Dear friends," the man began. _And people I've never seen before in my life,_ Robin added in his mind. "Richard and I would like to thank you for celebrating this day with us. It's far from over, we know, so we invite you to stay for dinner here if you wish, with an open bar all night. I, however, am tired of you all ogling my young husband so now I'll keep him to myself for a while," Slade continued, and, before Robin knew it, the man had scooped him up in his arms, to the guests delight. Robin turned beet red. "Good night, everybody," the man smirked, and carried the teen out of the room to cat-calls, congratulations and a rude suggestion or two.

"Let. Me. Down," Robin growled as the elevator doors closed and gave them some privacy.

"Oh, come on, they will talk about that for _weeks_," Slade chuckled. "Besides…. I couldn't keep my hands off you any longer…" the last part was said in a special kind of dark tone which Robin knew meant he would very soon be pressed against one surface or other. That voice, also, unfortunately, had a very direct impact on the teen's own libido. They barely made it from the elevator to the wedding suite before they were naked.

"Okay, we're married, so you can tell me now…" Robin murmured an hour later as they lay entwined on the bed on top of rose petals and what used to be a box of chocolates. Unfortunately none of them had noticed the box until just now, and it was rather smashed, the contents smeared half across the bed.

"Tell you what?" Slade asked, his voice just as lazy.

"How the hell you can make me so horny? Is it hypnosis? Drugs? Some kind of mind control, right?"

"Heh… if it was, it would have worked _every_ time," Slade pointed out. "But thank you. You have the same effect on me."

"Me? That's stupid, I don't even _do_ anything!" Robin objected and began to lick some melted chocolate off his fingers. "Mmm-WHA-! Hey, don't pounce on me like tha-mmmm…."

They woke up the next morning in clean sheets, as they had had the staff come in and change them while they were in the suite's large bathtub rinsing off. Robin was glad he didn't have to see the look on the cleaning-lady's face, even though Slade had explained on the phone why they had needed the new linen.

Robin stretched and yawned, in no hurry to leave the bed. He felt… if not bubbly-happy, then at least not angry or bitter. He was actually rather content. Robin didn't know where he got it from, as his mentor was the brooding, nurture-a-grudge-forever-kind of guy, but he did prefer the live-and-let-live approach. A bit of Hakuna Matata, but without the warthog. Well…

"Morning… you're looking unusually thoughtful for this early in the morning…?" Slade yawned.

"I was just wondering if you qualified as Pumbaa," Robin grinned and then yawned again, having caught the yawning bug from the man.

"I'm not quite sure how to respond to that, so here," the man chuckled and handed him a small, wrapped box.

"I'm going to get a present every time I wonder if you're a warthog?" Robin asked innocently. "Great!"

"That, by dear, is a morning gift," Slade leered. "Open it."

"Um… oh," the teen blushed. "Okay." he unwrapped the box, opened the lid, and blinked. "A… pocket knife?"

"A Swiss Army knife," Slade clarified. "Do you like it? Or would you have preferred a diamond bracelet?"

"No! I mean, it's great! Looks great, and I'm sure it's very useful…" Robin said, but he trailed off a bit as it felt weird trying to convince the man he liked a gift he had never asked for and only got because… well, it was just a weird situation.

"It is, and you'll get to use it too," Slade smirked. "It's time to get dressed, our plane leaves in two hours."

"Our… plane?"

"Yes."

"I must have missed something… we're not going back to the apartment?"

"Ever heard of something called a 'honey moon'? We'll be gone for about two weeks."

"But I have classes!"

"Nope, I've already spoken to your professors, and since you are at the top of both classes anyway, they will cut you a bit of slack."

"Does Bruce know?"

"Yes, Alfred helped me pack your bag."

"Oh, so it was _that _you were talking about," Robin realized. "Good, I was getting worried."

"Now get up or we won't have time to go down for breakfast," Slade chuckled.

"Hmmm…. breakfast in bed?" the teen mumbled and yawned again.

Ten hours later a teen, who was still just as tired, arrived at a tropical hotel with his husband. Robin barely even glanced around before he fell onto the bed and was out like a light, but the next morning he was as alert as usual. He walked out onto the balcony and looked at the view. Where the hell where they? Slade hadn't said, as far as the teen could remember. Somewhere in the Caribbean? Or even further south? It was an amazing sunrise anyway and- Robin suddenly cocked his head. He heard something familiar, but… surely not? He glanced down and then went inside again, closing the door behind him.

"Slade?" he called out and shook the man awake. "They are here too!"

"Who?"

"The paparazzi!" Robin growled. "Downstairs! How the _hell_ did they follow us here?"

"There is big money in honeymoon gossip," Slade sighed. "They might have bribed someone, perhaps, or it's the local media… 'our' people will follow, though, as soon as the word spreads."

"Great… so I can't even take a dip in the pool for two weeks because the color of my trunks will be reported and analyzed?" the teen muttered. He was referring to a few times when some sort of style-guru had written long articles about what everything Slade and Robin wore on their dates_ really _meant. The teen's blue cashmere sweater, for example, was, apparently, a sign that he wanted to be held more. Slade had laughed about that and taken full advantage until the next article claimed that the man's tie-pattern meant that he wanted to be dominated. Robin burst out laughing thinking of it even now.

"You just thought of that tie, didn't you?" the man muttered.

"I can't believe you actually_ burned _it," the hero snickered.

"I just don't want people to get the wrong idea," the man shrugged.

"Still, it sucks! I was actually looking forwards to this… to getting away from everything," Robin admitted.

"And you will. Trust me, I'll handle this," Slade said confidently.

"Like you handled the wedding-planner? So we're going to be posing for nude sex-photos around lunch, then?" Robin grinned.

"You may do a bit of posing for me in private, perhaps…?" the man said hopefully.

"Oh, go pose yourself," the teen snorted.

Slade, however, seemed very composed, which told Robin that the man had a plan of some sort. What kind of plan, however, that was another matter…

"Get dressed in these and then we'll have breakfast… in the restaurant, I want people to see us."

"I don't think you got my point," Robin told him, "I don't actually _want_ to be seen."

"For now, you do. Trust me."

"Stop saying that. And you are going to tell me how to dress too all of a sudden?"

"Haven't I done that, on and off, a few times already?" the man asked innocently.

"Yes, but those times never included me wearing baggy teal Bermuda shorts…" Robin muttered, but he still put them, and a turquoise t-shirt, on. Something told him that Slade, for once, was up to something good.

The man also dressed in rather strong colors, orange and blue, and then they were ready to leave.

"Oh, one more thing… do you have your knife?" Slade asked.

"Um… I think it's in my jacket," Robin told him, looking puzzled.

"Bring it."

"…alright…?" the teen dug through his jacket, found the knife and put it in his pocket. "There? Happy?"

"Very," the man purred.

Breakfast made the teen feel like a strange monkey in a cage. In Gotham some stared, yes, and sometimes got a bit too close, but not like this. Back home they were still on their own turf and most of the people surrounding them tried to act like they weren't looking. No one here seemed to even try to bother with that.

"Good morning, Sirs," a waiter said. "What will it be this beautiful morning?"

They ordered and in no time at all the waiter was back with a pot of coffee and tea, and the man, it seemed, wanted to chat a bit.

"May I ask what you have planned for the day? Maybe I can make some recommendations…?"

"We have a yacht booked for the whole day," Slade told him. "We're going to do some snorkeling, maybe some fishing… just enjoy the sun…"

Robin made sure he smiled and nodded, but his bird-sense was tingling. Slade was being _far_ too open and his voice was _far _too friendly to be talking to a servant. Not that the man was a snob or anything, but he was too private to be spilling his plans like that at the lightest of prods. As the waiter left, Robin pointed that out.

"Um… are you gonna print where we are going on a poster as well?" he asked quietly.

"No, but as you clearly saw through that; I _want_ him to tell sell that information and I'm very certain he will," Slade explained in the same tone.

"I'm still not sure you have really understood your assignment…" Robin sighed.

Someone had talked, alright, because the docks were quite crowded as they arrived. They were escorted onboard and Slade gestured to a door.

"Why don't we go below deck until we leave?"

"Fine with me, those camera shutters are more annoying than mosquitoes," the teen muttered.

As they went down they found an area decorated as a living-room, and, sitting on one of the built in sofas was a couple that made the teen's jaw drop a little. The man was tall and muscular, with a white wig, an eye patch and a fake white goatee. He was also wearing the same color clothes Slade was. The other one was a young woman whose short, black hair was made up to look as Robin's and her clothes matched his as well.

"Um… yeah… this isn't creepy at all…" Robin muttered.

"Richard, meet our stunt doubles," Slade smirked. "Although, a woman…?"

"I'm sorry Sir, the guy we found came down with the flu the other day, but they will only be seen from a distance so it shouldn't matter."

"Well, it's on your shoulders if they don't buy it," Slade shrugged.

"They?" Robin asked, but then he finally understood. "We're going to trick the media somehow, right?"

"Yes," Slade smiled. "But we have to work together on this one, so when I tell you to do something, you'll do it. No questions, is that clear?"

"Ugh… yeah…" Robin muttered. "It's for a good cause, after all…"

"Good… well, let's go up on deck and enjoy ourselves for an hour or so," Slade suggested. "It's not quite time for the show to start."

As they left the room something occurred to the teen. "Slade… they… they aren't going to be hurt, right? Our stunt-doubles?"

"I'm not quite that ruthless. No, they are going to be just fine, and have a nice day on board… as well a nice sum of money afterwards."

"Just checking," Robin nodded.

It didn't take long before smaller boats and water scooters appeared around them. Small speed-boats with guards onboard kept them at a distance, though, an astonished Robin discovered.

"This is quite a set-up," the teen admitted.

"It gets better in a while," Slade smirked. "Now, we are going to circle those islands over there, and then, on my signal, this boat will speed up."

"And then?"

"You'll see."

"Actually_ telling_ me the plan might help, you know!" Robin muttered.

"Yes, but it won't be as much fun," the man chuckled.

Not long after that, they went downstairs again, and, on the man's order, changed clothes into more somber, neutral colors.

"Sir! The plane is here!" a voice called and Robin blinked. Plane?

"Good, it's time," Slade nodded and gestured for their 'stunt doubles' to get ready. The odd pair walked up the stairs shielded by crewmembers with parasols, so no one would be able to get a good look at them, and headed towards the front of the boat, while Slade took Robin towards the side. The yacht had made a sharp turn so all the boats who were following them was not on the other side, unable to spot the pair. Besides, they were probably too busy focusing on what went on in the front, with the fake Slade and Robin, the teen bet.

He heard the sound of a plane and looked up. "A seaplane!" he exclaimed. "We're escaping on that?"

"No," the man grinned, and nodded to the front where 'Robin' was pointing at the plane. "They are. Now, jump!"

"What?"

"Now!"

Robin didn't have time to think about it; he just followed Slade into the water, and only a second later the big yacht's engines roared into life, following the plane which was about to touch down on the water-surface a mile or so away. The chase was on, the reporters and curious followers fought to catch up to the powerful ship, and no one noticed two floating heads being left behind.

"What…? What are we going to do now?" the teen asked, trying to get his wet hair out of his eyes.

"That was an odd question," Slade chuckled. "Swim, of course. To that island, to be exact."

And so they did. Their options were rather limited, after all.

As they finally reached the beach Slade had Robin stay down low and duck behind some vegetation with him until all the boats were out of sight. The man then stood up and dusted himself off.

"There. Mission accomplished."

"Care to explain why I'm soaked and has swallowed half the ocean?" Robin grunted.

"Because you have been swimming and is, apparently, not very good at it," the man smirked. "Welcome to our honeymoon!"

Robin looked around. The beach they were on was lovely, but the island hadn't looked very big from a distance, and it still wasn't impressive. You could probably not even fit two football fields on it. "Um… yes… question?"

"Yes?"

"Where is the nearest Starbucks?"

"Quite a few miles away as the fish swims," the man shrugged.

"Do any restaurants deliver here?"

"Shouldn't think so, no."

"Then… and I'm sure this has occurred to you… WE ARE GOING TO DIE! WE CAN'T BOIL TEA-WATER!"

"I was in the military, remember?" Slade chuckled.

"Oh, yes. Beans in a helmet… Where's the helmet, then, Slade? And the beans?"

"We'll catch our own food."

"Has the food been informed of this? Is the food willing to cooperate? Does the food come with cooking-instructions and an oven?"

"You are panicking far too much. It's only for twelve days."

"Which will make me dead about three times over. Thanks," Robin growled.

"I'll take care of you."

"Yeah… you'll _eat_ me," the teen snorted. "I'm a city-brat, Slade! I admit it! Sure, it's great to hide away, but all I have with me is-" he patted his pockets and found only one thing, "-my… Swiss Army knife? _This_ is why I got it?"

"Yes."

"Great! Because this has a can opener… Show me your cans, Slade!" Robin snarled. As the man burst out laughing, the teen realized what he had said and groaned. "Bad choice of words…"

"I _could _show you my nuts?" the mercenary offered.

"Sure, but I'll only snack on them as a last resort," Robin muttered.

"Don't worry. I had all this planned, did you think I was going to let us starve?" the man sighed and shook his head at the teen. "Quite the opposite. Follow me. I just hope we swam to the right island, or we're dead."

"I'll have those nuts right away if we're in the wrong place," Robin warned him and opened his knife.

They didn't have to walk far, however, before they came to a clearing with a few large crates and other things.

"Alright… not so much panicking now…" Robin admitted. "So, what are all these things?"

"You'll see," Slade grinned smugly. "Let's get to work."

Three hours later Robin was dripping with sweat, but he actually felt quite proud of what they had accomplished.

There were two tents, of sorts, but they looked more like party-tents than the camping-kind. The large one had its sides rolled up, leaving it open, while the much smaller one, set up quite a bit away, had its sides down as it contained a portable toilet.

Inside the big tent, taking up most of the room, was something that, after an hour of swearing from both sides, finally had turned into a double camping bed on short legs. Robin didn't know there even _was_ such a thing.

"How about a swim?" Slade suggested, wiping his own brow.

"Sounds great," the teen admitted and pulled his t-shirt off. Slade went one step further and took off his shorts as well.

"No one can see us here," he shrugged, and grabbed a scuba mask and a spear gun. "I'm going to get us some dinner." As Robin only nodded to this, Slade stopped and arched an eyebrow. "What? No expression of doubt you would like to share?"

"No, that's killing. Killing you can do," Robin shrugged and waved the man off.

Robin grabbed his own scuba gear and the next hour was spent in bliss, exploring the life under the surface around the little island. Slade managed to catch a fish that actually looked edible, and, as the sun began to sink down Robin felt his mouth water at the smell of it roasting over open fire.

Two large barrels of fresh water had been among the supplies, as the island didn't have any of its own. They had raised one up into a tree and made a simple shower. Slade had told the teen that they would get fresh supplies, like water and fruit as well as some other food, every two days, so they had both rinsed the salt water from their skin and hair. Robin hadn't gotten to the tanning lotion quick enough and his back was a little bit red after exposing it to the sun while snorkeling, but it wasn't too bad, and now he made sure to reapply the lotion everywhere, even though it meant having to ask Slade to do his back.

As the teen looked around he was amazed at the luxury he was surrounded with, even though the solutions were usually very simple, like the water barrel in the tree. They even had a fridge; a large, very well insulated box full of ice, where they could cool things and also use the ice directly. They had hygiene products for cleaning and washing, all biodegradable, and they also had some clothes, towels, sheets, mosquito-nets… everything! Even a phone with extra batteries. Robin couldn't think of anything he just had to have right now. He sat down in front of the fire, leaning back against a log.

"Here you go… a little toast," Slade said as he handed him a glass of something cold and sparkling. Robin caught a look of the bottle and raised an eyebrow.

"Real champagne? Not legal you know. Bad Slade."

"Not a crime I will be bragging about," the mercenary chuckled. "Would you like some juice instead?"

"No, I'll keep this, thank you," Robin told him and held on to his glass. "I must give you a small shot of getting laid tonight, after all, and with a bit of a buzz… who knows?"

"My intentions exactly," the man chuckled as he made himself comfortable.

They sat in silence for a while and then, when they both judged the fish being ready, they ate an amazing dinner of that, potatoes Slade had put close to the fire to bake in tin foil, and some grilled vegetables.

"How did you ever find this place?" Robin asked the man lazily.

"Passed through here a few years back, helped a few families with some nasty smugglers… they paid me back now, by helping set this up and keeping it secret."

"Quite the hero," Robin chuckled.

"There was a prize on the leader's head, I merely collected. The helping was accidental."

"That's not fair."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't rob or kill someone on a mission and go 'oops! My bad!', but you can be an _accidental hero_?"

"You're right; that doesn't seem fair, actually…" the man agreed. "But I'm on the winning side there, so…"

"Well…. anyway, I'll admit this: this was a fantastic idea. Please have more of those."

"I have them all the time, you are just usually too slow to realize," the man smirked.

"Shut up, don't ruin the moment…" Robin chuckled and then stretched. "Mmm… this is paradise."

"It really is," Slade agreed again. "Want to meet the snake?"

When Robin had stopped snorting champagne out his nose he thought about it and could confirm that, yes, his buzz had reached just the right level to agree to meet snakes. Letting the fire die down on its own, Slade carried Robin to the camping bed.

"I'm a grown man, you really _have_ to stop this carrying nonsense," the teen muttered.

"You're an adult perhaps, but you're still tiny," the man smirked.

"Only compared to _you_! Next to _normal_ people I'm a beefcake, thank you very much," the teen muttered.

"Sure you are," the man chuckled and gently but firmly pushed the teen down on his back. Robin decided that Slade had meant that, because the teen was getting horny and he preferred that now, opposed to an argument.

The bed was comfortable and felt a bit like being on a large trampoline, but not that bouncy. Well… not yet. They would make things bounce, Robin was sure, but first…

"Um, aren't you going to lower the sides?" the teen asked, referring to the rolled-up wall panels of the tent.

"Why bother?" the man shrugged and began placing kisses on Robin's chest and stomach. The teen felt sparks of desire rush through him, but the no-walls-thing was still bothering him.

"But… we're in the open!"

"No one can see us."

"But-"

"No. One. Can. See. Us," Slade repeated but continued playing the delicate and temperamental instrument that was his young husband. "There's no one here but you and me. Not for miles. I've made sure of that."

"But… mmm…."

"Want me to stop? It will take me ten minutes or so to get the walls down," Slade said between caresses.

"Mmm… I…. no… no, don't stop…" Robin murmured, his eyes half closed and a lazy smile on his lips.

"My, my, I think you're just a tiny bit drunk after all…" the mercenary leered.

As they were catching their breath half an hour later, Robin discovered that it had gone completely dark. Slade lowered the mosquito-net around them by the light from a battery-powered lantern, hanging from the tent's ceiling. The hero wasn't sure how necessary the net really was; he hadn't swatted at a single bug yet, maybe because there wasn't any water on the island for them to hatch their eggs in, so they had to rely on small puddles and things from after the rains. He didn't know the reason, but he was grateful for the lack of insects.

"Slade… look," the teen breathed as the man turned off the lantern and lay down next to him. "Look at the sky…"

"No light pollution," the man said and pulled a sheet over the two of them. The tropical night wasn't exactly chilly, but they were still outside.

"Never seen the Milky Way like that before…" Robin mumbled, half asleep.

"You should travel more… I might take you with me bit from now on," Slade told him as he pulled him close.

"Mm-hmm…" Robin said and fell asleep.

There was a downside to sleeping on a trampoline-like bed, at least if you were sharing it with someone much heavier than yourself; you tended to roll into that person. Robin woke up the next morning, actually on _top_ of Slade. Robin groaned and was about to climb off the man when Slade's hands curled around his hips, holding him in place. The teen looked down into a leering face and knew what he was in for.

"Slade, the sun is up… it's light!" he said and looked around.

"Still no people near. The phone will warn us if anyone comes anywhere close to this island."

"Yeah, but with my luck Google Earth will pick us up and then Batman will somehow happen to see it…" the teen mumbled.

"The tent has a roof," the mercenary shrugged and pulled the teen down for a kiss.

Robin squirmed, feeling the man's hardening length between his cheeks, as they were both still naked from last night. "Don't you ever get enough?" he chuckled.

"Not of you."

"I'm not saying this out of some kind of fake modesty or anything… but I have no idea why I'm so fascinating to you," the teen half smiled, half complained.

"You don't find _me_ fascinating?" Slade asked him.

Robin felt absolutely stomped. Was Slade fascinating? Hell, yes! He was the most fascinating man the hero knew… but what did that mean?

"Cat got your tongue? Give it back here," the man smirked and kissed him again.

"You're not _boring_," Robin concluded as they parted.

"Why, thank you," the man smirked.

"But you're an idiot."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah… like I said before, if you had just bloody asked me out, but noooo… you had to do it like you do business… take control… push people around… make them fear you…"

"I like it when you talk dirty in bed," the man leered.

Robin sighed and shook his head. "I don't know what to do with you."

"Hand me the lube and I'll show you a way to handle me that works every time," the man deadpanned.

"I think I know what that is," the teen chuckled.

"I don't think you do. You will have to demonstrate," the man continued.

"I'm going to fall for that one, but only because I want to," Robin snorted and reached for the bottle of lubricant.

Being intimate in the open in full daylight made the teen nervous at first, but it was also a bit exciting. He began fantasizing about them being on a roof in Gotham City, were anyone could see them, or maybe in a restaurant's bathroom, or…

"Ahhh!" he gasped as he came all over the man's chest.

"That was fast. My turn, then," Slade said and rolled them over.

The days passed and were mostly sunny. Only one day it rained, but then they pulled down the tent's sides, found some blankets and huddled up on the bed, easily keeping each other warm. Robin let the man know that he was glad the next morning was sunny once more, because he didn't think he could have survived two days of rain.

Slade walked around nude just as often as not, and, after a while, Robin's reservations began to crumble as well, and he joined the nudist club. The beach, with its thick layer of pearl-white sand, was where they spent most of their time out of the water. They sparred there, made love on it… actually the first thing often led to the other.

It was the night before they were going to be picked up. The sun was setting, and Robin was sitting on the beach, his feet buried in the warm sand, looking at the colorful display.

Slade sank down next to him and handed him a slice of melon, which Robin accepted with a nod. Here, far away from everything, from all those things that drove wedges between them, Robin had come to realize, or rather accept, that they got along very well. That was what he was thinking about at the moment.

"It's not so bad being married to me, is it?" Slade asked with a smile, picking up on the teen's rather serene mood.

"It has its moments," Robin admitted with a chuckle. "Especially when you cater to me like this," he added and took a bite out of the juicy melon.

"Always suspected you were a spoiled brat…" the man snorted jokingly.

"Yeah, that's me… always getting what I want…" the teen sighed and then they watched the sunset together for a while. "You know what I wish?" Robin said after a few minutes.

"What?" Slade asked.

"That we didn't have to go back."

"Don't you miss Gotham? Bruce? Alfred?"

"Sure I do… or I _would_, if we never really _were_ going back…" Robin answered. "But… it's all those other people… the expectations… that I have to pretend to love you… and…"

"…and…?" Slade prompted.

Robin looked down on his feet, wriggling his toes a little, watching the sand move. He drew a deep breath. "And… that I have to pretend to hate you…"

_The End_

* * *

A/N: Yes, I think that was a good place to stop, I really do. Sorry, fluff-haters, but you were warned. At least there were no declarations of undying love… ;)

As I said I pretty much consider this universe done now… if you have a b-day booked and absolutely want more then I might be convinced to do it, but then you really have to argue your case… like what would you like to see that this universe is perfect for and can't fit in another or a freestanding story, that kind of thing, you know?

**Disclaimers/Credits**

The crowbar-comment in the Harley-fight was, of course, intentional, referring to the fate of Jason Todd. It might be an AU universe, but this Joker obviously had the same ideas… ;)

There was a big discussion in the duckling-group on Facebook about who would marry them. I had decided on an OC before two much more interesting suggestions came in. **Noirakasha** opted for William marrying them and **Paineverlasting **suggested Gordon. It took me forever to choose… William seemed a perfect choice, but more, perhaps, for a private ceremony, as people would go "who the hell is he?". He still got to be best man, also a very central position, but I have a feeling Slade decided to risk it because he really wanted his friend there… everyone say "aaaaww!" ;)

Gordon, then. I wasn't sold on the idea from the start, because I couldn't connect the man to Slade and Robin enough, I thought, and then I remembered that phone-call, and I went "That's EXACTLY Slade's twisted sense of humor!"… well… that's how I saw it anyway. The discussion also involved whether or not any of them would have the RIGHT to marry them, but, after a bit of looking around I went "screw it! If Gordon didn't have the right to marry people before, Slade would have made sure he got it by the wedding…" ;)

I really enjoy these discussions on Facebook, and, as you can see, they can help shape a story… so don't be afraid to give your opinion and join in! Don't be afraid to be "wrong" because it's 1: fan fiction, so anything goes, 2: fan fiction based on a comic/cartoon so more or less anything goes anyway… ;) And what I end up picking, or not picking, is never personal, I always go with my own gut feeling or what with the little voices in my head agree on… ;)

**Wildfire2** deserves a special mention when it comes to writing this story, because she gave me both the idea for the Harley-thing and the Alfred/Wintergreen interaction, even though that part wasn't as obvious as I first planned it to be (and no, I don't mean ROMANTIC interaction here, damn it! You can't slash everyone! ;) ) Thank you!


	155. A Very Handy Man

**WANTED:** I've tried to get in contact with **iloveromance156** and **Pri-TheBishounenPuppeteer** regarding their b-day stories in June. If you read this, please contact me as soon as possible, or you are going to lose your spots!

* * *

A/N: Happy b-day** Higashisaru** (May 20)!

**Warning: this is crack!** This is so much crack and so much OOC-ness that the bunnies seems cannon… at least when it comes to Robin… ;) And if you can find all the innuendoes… oh, just highlight the whole damn thing…. ;)

* * *

**A Very Handy Man**

Robin hit the surface of his desk with his fist. How was Slade pulling this off? The whole Tower was most likely littered with spy cameras, mobile ones. A few had even, for some reason, made it into his shower. Not that the Titans kept any secrets in there, but the gadgets looked like spiders the size of silver dollars, and they really freaked him out.

"Titans! We have another infestation!" he informed his team over the intercom system.

"Yet one more?" Starfire asked, sounding troubled.

"Just flush them down the toilet!" Cyborg, who was probably cranky because he hadn't been able to solve the problem, muttered.

"I'm in the server-room, and I haven't seen any," Beast Boy let them know.

"Are they all in your room again, Robin?" Raven asked dryly.

"I don't know, but I've found three in here," Robin replied. "Slade must be getting sloppy with his programming or something."

"Or something…" the empath muttered, while Robin thought he heard someone else snicker.

"Meeting in the common room right now!" he told his team and switched off the intercom.

"So, team, any ideas?" Robin asked.

"I guess I could go out and try to scan Jump to see if I can pick up any signals…?" Cyborg suggested vaguely.

"I will gladly assist by carrying you!" Starfire said.

"Well… if these spider-thingies are coming in from the outside, I could go look for cracks in the foundations… stuff like that?" Beast Boy volunteered.

"I'll go with you. I might be able to sense any life forms, like mice, inside the walls," Raven said.

"Good ideas all of them! You go do that and I'll see how many more of these little creeps I can find…" Robin told them.

"You are going to remain here?" Starfire asked.

"Well, yes, I have to wait for the plumber," Robin shrugged. "Besides, we really need those spy cameras caught."

"Oh, was that _today_? What is this, the tenth time?" Cyborg complained. "BB, you're such an idiot!"

"Hey, all I did was to force some of Starfire's food into the garbage disposal, I didn't know it would… breed," the changeling defended himself.

"I do not understand why you would waste such wonderful nourishment," the alien said sadly, but was ignored. That dinner had been _scary._

"Um… but you were all there when I called him this morning?" Robin said. "Cy, you were the one who told me the sink was clogged up again…"

"Yeah …" Cyborg said vaguely. "Yes, well… didn't know he had a free spot today, did I? Oh, and Robin; check the ceiling above your bed."

"Of course! Slade wants to know when we are asleep so he'll know when to strike!" Robin exclaimed, "Brilliant deduction, Cy!"

"Yeah… well…" the metal teen mumbled and glanced at his other friends. "Umm… yeah, so see you later?"

* * *

Robin had found no less than seven spiders in his bedroom when he heard the doorbell. He hurried to the screen which supervised the main door and pressed the intercom.

"Titans Tower, Robin speaking."

"Hello, you called for a plumber?"

"Oh, hi! Yeah, I'll buzz you in and send the elevator down for you," the teen rattled off, his heart beating a little faster than usual.

A few minutes later the handyman walked into the common room and looked around. He put down his large, black open sport bag just inside the room like he always did. He never seemed to have to use anything in it, but Robin thought that it was good that the man came prepared.

"So where is it this time, sir?"

"Oh Wilson, I keep telling you to call me Robin!" the teen blushed. "And, umm… it's the kitchen… I think it's spreading…"

"Well there's not a pipe in the world my tools can't clean," the plumber grinned and patted his tool belt, which hung low on jeans-clad hips. "All it takes is a little bit of grease and a bit of hard work."

"Yeah, I'm glad you know how to handle things… and you always come so quickly!" Robin beamed.

"Always ready, willing and able," the man smirked.

"Mmm, me too…" the hero mumbled and then blushed as the man arched a white eyebrow at him. "I mean… err... being a hero and all that… always willing to help, you know!"

"Of course," the man smirked.

Robin didn't want to call what he did 'swooning' because swooning was for girls. What he experienced was simply lightheadedness combined with very week knees and a rather hot feeling spreading through his stomach. Might be the onset of the flu, for all he knew… it was just that it always appeared when the plumber was around, and especially when he smiled like that…

Robin had found the man just impossibly handsome from the start; a rugged, broad face with white, somewhat tousled hair and a short, well kept beard. The eye patch set him apart, but also made him a bit of a mystery. A tall, mysterious stranger with a tight shirt, really well fitted jeans and a sexy tool-belt…. mmm…

"…one?"

"Hm? Oh, sorry, what? Robin startled, having been too lost in his fantasies to catch what the man was asking.

"Which one of the sinks?"

"Ummm… pretty much both of them, I think, oh and that faucet is a bit- STOP-!"

But it was too late and the man's front was pretty drenched.

"Oh, don't worry, it's only water," the man chuckled and shrugged his shirt off. "I'm used to getting sprayed in the face from time to time."

"Argggggllll…" Robin drooled quietly and grabbed the counter because his knees were doing that weak-thing again.

The handyman, now only wearing a wife-beater, his bulging arm muscles on full display and the damp fabric not doing much in the way of hiding his chest or nipples either, took a closer look at the spout and withdrew a tool from his belt. After twisting something he put it back.

"There. Nice and tight, just the way I like it," he then got down on one knee and opened the doors under the sink. "I'll deal with this blockage first, I think," he said and, with his head inside the cupboard, began to… oh Robin had no idea what he was doing; he was looking at the man's ass.

"Aha, here we are," the man said much too soon. "I'm close, could you give me a hand with my tool?"

"Um... wha…? Yeah?" Robin stuttered.

"Good, get down on your knees and hold it, just like this. You might have to use both hands, it's pretty big."

"It really is…" Robin mumbled as he grabbed the wrench.

"Do you like big ones?" the man grinned.

"Mmm… I mean… yeah…. I… use myself for… for… building stuff..." the teen rambled like an idiot.

"Bet you don't have one as big as this, though, do you, Robin?" the man suddenly purred.

"N-no… yours is _much_ bigger…" the teen admitted willingly. "It's the biggest I've ever seen!"

"Well, size doesn't matter, it's all about how you use it," the man shrugged, "And I'm very good with mine."

"I can imagine…. I mean, I know!" Robin said. "That's why I hire you, after all. I need you to fix my plumbing, and I know you're the only one who can do it…"

"You bet I am."

Suddenly, being squeezed together under a sink with a stranger was the definition of heaven for the teen. That came as a bit of a surprise, actually, but the hero didn't argue. He didn't argue a lot around Mr. Wilson and his brain had more or less just given up on him. When the plumber was around, or mentioned, his grey matter now merely sat in his skull and hummed the Tetris theme until it was over.

"You can let go now."

"Huh?"

"You can let go," the plumber repeated, smirking.

"Oh! Sorry. Um… should I get out?"

"Nah, if you don't mind it, I could use another hand or two in here, I have to go in deeper. Hold the flashlight, alright?"

"Yes, sir," Robin nodded, wide-eyed, as he watched, and _felt_, Mr. Wilson squeeze himself a little bit past him.

"Damn, I can't reach, I have to turn around a bit," the man said and then threw a leg over the hero's thighs in an attempts to do so. "Sorry, you okay?" the man asked.

Robin, who might just had a little mini-orgasm, nodded happily.

"I actually have to turn a bit more," the man told him, and somehow, ended up on top of the hero, his knees on either side of the teen's.

"Still okay?"

"Yes… I… I'm fine," Robin mumbled, a bit dazed. A lot dazed actually. Maybe there were dangerous cleaning liquids in here, which had leaked and were now slowly poisoning him to death, but… ah, who cared? The hunky man he had been drooling over for weeks was on top of him! That was worth a little bit of dying.

"Well, it's screwing-time," the plumber said, "or we'll never get out of here."

"Um, yeah… just… take your time," the hero told him. "You know… maybe slow and gentle so nothing breaks?"

"Hard and fast is more my style, but for you I'll make an exception."

"Yeah, but I mean… your tool is so big and the pipes so narrow?"

"Trust me, this is just what they need," the man told him and got to work.

Robin loved it, especially as the man just had to move around a lot, which usually meant grinding against the hero. Not bad. This heaven was not eternal, however, and, after a while, the handyman was done.

"Let me help you up," he offered and reached a hand out. The teen stumbled and caught hold of the man's other arm as well.

"Umm… seems my legs are asleep…" he blushed.

"No problem," the man smirked and picked him up, placing him on the counter. "There you go."

"Th-thanks Wilson," Robin mumbled, blush still in place. "Um… do you… I mean, are you… would you…?"

"Any time," the man leered and leaned closer… closer… clos-

"Robin, we're back!"

"Well, my work here is done, I'll see you in a few days… I mean, if there's any more trouble," the plumber said and headed to the elevator, meeting the rest of the Titans at the door.

"Damn it…" Robin growled and then turned to his friends. "You all finished at the same time? Did you find anything?"

"Um… no, so… that was the plumber, then?"

"Yes of course that was- oh, right, you are always out when he comes around…" Robin shrugged.

"That's it, I can't do this anymore!" Cyborg shouted.

"Cy, dude, shut up!" Beast Boy pleaded.

"No, it's gone too far. Robin, you don't think there's anything strange about that plumber? At ALL?"

"Um… no? Like what?" their leader asked.

"Well, he's tall, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Really tall."

"Mmmm… yeah…." Robin sighed dreamily.

"As tall as… shall we say…_ Slade_, perhaps?"

"Yeah, I guess?"

"And he's really muscular too…?"

"God, yes…" Robin drooled.

"Like… _Slade_?"

"Maybe? So what?"

"Aaaand he's missing his right eye… like….?"

"Oh. God. How can I not have see that before?" Robin exclaimed, standing up.

"Yes, well, it-"

"That's such a coincidence! I have to tell him about that next time," the teen grinned. "Might give him an idea for a Halloween costume."

"… but…" Cyborg stuttered. "…but…? And… And… there's no van outside? And-"

"Give up," Raven told her teammate and led him from the room.

"But… how can he not….? I mean… isn't he… smart?"

"Very," the empath nodded. "But when it comes to Slade he's as dumb as yeast."

"Yeast should not be called unintelligent. On my planet it has had the right to vote for fifty years!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Really?" Beast Boy blinked. "So… um… what does yeast vote for?"

"Nothing. It can not write," the alien said sadly.

"Riiiiight…" the green teen said. "Well, Cy, at least you didn't wreck our fun!"

"Yes, that would have been greatly annoying," Starfire agreed.

"Yeah, but guys, I know Slade's spy-spiders have done absolutely nothing but spying on Robin-"

"Not even interfered in _any _of our plans," Raven Beast Boy said.

"And Slade has not committed a single crime since this began. Nothing in _months_. Well, apart from letting loose a lot of new cameras every time he's here… He obviously only wants one thing." Raven added.

"Fix our pipes?" Beast Boy asked innocently. "But, yeah, Cy, I mean, we'll keep an eye out and so on, but can't we just let it be?"

"Isn't that very selfish? I mean, it's still_ Slade_!"

"We have deserved it," Raven said calmly.

"And it makes our friend so very happy!" Starfire added.

"Yeah, and it's a great hobby! And we all know Robin can't come with us! He's too competitive!"

"Yes, he has gotten the ban for kicking," Starfire reminded them. "Please, Cyborg?"

"Fine," the metal teen sighed, but then felt like he had to get the last word. "But I still feel it's a little wrong of us to stuff food down the pipes just because we want to go play laser-tag in peace…"

_The End._

* * *

A/N: Yes, it's very weird and random! Crack, remember? And Robin is a complete idiot, but come on… Slade – I mean -_Wilson-_ took his SHIRT OFF for heaven's sake! You can't expect his brain to work when stuff like that happens! Yours wouldn't. ;) And we have all had a friend that we really didn't want to come along to specific things… like one who talks during the movies, or gets too drunk, or dances really weirdly, or is a very VERY sore loser… the Titans deserve a little break, Slade deserves to seduce his little bird, and Robin… well, we all know what he deserves…

About the very, VERY bad innuendoes: no, I don't think Robin was aware of them. At all. Slade, on the other hand… yeah. Probably… ;)


	156. Black Sheep 3 14: Can't Win Them All

A/N: Happy B-day **Armenian Beauty Hayeren **(May 22)!

I know many people have missed this universe, so here's a LITTLE glimpse of it: **Black Sheep**! It starts pretty much after Black Sheep 3 ended. It's more or less freestanding, though, although if you haven't read the Black Sheep series, you might not understand every little detail… no need to re-read, though, I shouldn't think… ;)

* * *

**Black Sheep 3 1/4: Can't Win Them All**

Robin felt quite grimy as they walked into the scruffy apartment and he sat his bag down. It didn't get better when his eyes landed on the sofa, which, the teen swore, had decayed even more since they had been gone.

"Eww," he muttered.

"I_ knew_ spending time at Wayne Manor would spoil you, Princess," Slade chuckled a he pushed past to leave his things in the bedroom.

"Oh, shut it," the teen said lovingly. "But seriously, Slade, we have to get a better place. I… I mean… _you _do…if you want…" the teen bit his tongue, hating himself for the slip. He might be sure of his own feelings and rather sure of Slade's, but if the man wasn't going to confess anything, neither was he. Sure they had gotten this place together, but not together-together… Slade had needed a place to stay, after all, and Robin had more or less just approved it. Reluctantly. The bed they had bought together, though, but hey… there were limits to what the teen would let the man pick out..

"We'll go looking for one tomorrow," the man promised him. "Now, where were we? Nine thousand nine hundred and eighty two?"

"I can't believe we really did that on the plane this time," Robin muttered.

"Oh, come on, you thought it was hot," the mercenary chuckled.

"I did, that's another thing I can't believe," the teen laughed. "But I need a shower. Badly. And I need to see the team as well… why don't you come back with me to the Tower?"

"The wedding rather filled up my 'spending time with your friends'-quota for the next ten years," the man muttered.

"We'll go to bed early?" the teen suggested.

"Fine."

"You're so easy sometimes," Robin grinned. As he turned around to leave, picking up his bag again, he got a swat on his ass for that one.

* * *

"Dude! Where have you been? We thought you'd be home days ago!" Beast Boy greeted them.

"Told you, man, after two weeks apart, we weren't likely to see them for a while," Cy grinned. "Glad you showed, though, bro! You too Slade."

"Why, thank you," the man said dryly.

"Yes, we are indeed happy to greet you both!" Starfire smiled.

"Glad you're home," Raven supplied.

"So are you sticking around or are you just gonna go to your room?" Beast Boy wanted to know.

"I just need a shower and a change," Robin, who was in his civilian clothes, blushed.

"Right… see you tomorrow, then," Cyborg smirked.

"For lunch," Slade added with a smirk.

"Hey, I need to spend some time with my team too," Robin objected.

"But it's like they said, we've haven't seen each other for _almost two weeks_…?" Slade pointed out. They hadn't told anyone what had really happened and thought they'd better keep it that way for now.

"Um, yes, but… oh, damn, just come have a shower with me then…" the teen sighed, giving up.

"A shower and nine thousand nine hundred and eighty two?" Slade asked.

"Yes."

"Then let's go."

"Please?" Starfire asked. "I do know what number one and number two means now, but…?"

"Star," Cy said dryly, "I don't think neither of us would want to know."

The shower _did_ last for a suspiciously long time, but then Robin returned, in full costume, to the common room to catch up on everything that had happened in Jump lately. Slade joined him, also in clean but civilian clothes, as he kept a few things here just for these kinds of… 'emergencies'. Instead of catching up, however, he went for the news paper pile on the sofa table.

"Well, nothing too big has been happening… Slade was out of town after all," Cyborg grinned.

"Thank you," the man nodded behind his paper.

"Still, we had a run-in with Control Freak and-"

_BOOOOOM!_

The sound made the windows vibrate. It was low and almost drawn out, like a thunder-clap, but they all knew they had heard an explosion… and not a little one.

"The hell?" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Smoke is coming from the other side of town, what's over there?" Robin asked, trying to figure it out.

"Industrial areas, mostly. Warehouses. Lots of repair shops," Slade supplied.

"Yes, you're right… There are lots of private homes right next door, though," the Titan's leader pointed out.

As the heroes headed for the elevator, Slade calmly turned a page.

"You're not coming?" Robin asked.

"Am I a Titan?" the man countered.

"No, but this is big! People might be dying!"

"I'm not a hero. I'm sure you'll manage."

Robin knew that the more people on a job like this, the better, and Slade was, after all, unlikely to get harmed. He decided to play dirty.

"I need you." The words were practically dripping with suggestive qualities and the man glanced up at him sharply.

"Well played."

"Always. Get off your ass and move it!" Robin smirked. "BB, you'll fly me, Star, take Slade. Cy, take the car. Rae, go with Cy, you might need every ounce of power there, I don't want you wasting any flying. Titans _go_!"

As they arrived on the site the whole block was already closed off by police, which was a bit surprising as the heroes usually were first to arrive. Glass and debris was littering the streets, sirens were blaring and people, both injured and not, were yelling and screaming. A large building in the middle had clearly been in the centre of the explosion and was reduced to rubble, the ones closes to it not much better off.

"Looks like a war zone," Slade commented.

"Officer, what happened?" Robin asked the closest cop.

"We had a fire in that warehouse." the man said, pointing to the rubble. "It spread to several surrounding buildings. We got everyone out and evacuated the closest buildings but then someone tells us they stored some gas bottles in there, and at that moment _bang_! There weren't many people close because of the fire, but we have some severe injuries from debris. Ambulances are on their way, but there's a lot of rubble to get through."

"Raven will be here any minute; could someone show her to the victims?" Robin asked and got a nod in return.

"The explosion blew the fires out?" Slade asked, and received a strange look from the police officer.

"Yes. For now. Sorry, sir, but no civilians are allowed here, please go stand behind the tape?"

"Um, he's not a civilian, he's a… hero in training," Robin said. "Something of an intern." As the officer just nodded and turned away, Robin glanced up at the mercenary worriedly.

_-You'll pay for that_- Slade mouthed to him.

Robin and the rest of the Titans, even Slade, began helping the less injured, Beast Boy and Starfire flying to the closest hospitals for supplies.

The air was thick with dust, making it hard to see and even breathe, and alarms of all kinds, car-alarms, fire alarms and burglar alarms had been set off all around the area. Suddenly a woman's voice cut through the noise.

"Cecilie! No! No, come back!" the woman came running towards one of the more damaged buildings and Robin was only able to stop her just before she ran into it.

"Ma'am, you can't go in there!" he barked.

"But my little girl! She ran in there! My husband works in there and- I have to find her!"

"Is your husband in there too?" the hero asked.

"No, no, he's not even in town, he's on a business trip, but-!"

The teen looked back into the shell of a building and swallowed. It looked like it could collapse at any moment, and it was big. The risk of the fire blossoming up or even another explosion was also great.

"We'll look for her, don't worry. Slade!"

As the man hurried over, Robin used his communicator.

"Rae, wounded status report?"

"Starfire and Beast Boy are flying critical cases to the hospitals, mostly scrapes and cuts left, but a lot of them."

"We might need you to help hold the big warehouse building up, we have a search and rescue."

"Need help?" Cyborg cut in.

"Sorry, Cy, can't risk more people in there, try to keep everyone away, alright? Slade and I are going in."

"What does she look like?" Slade asked the hysterical woman.

"She has blue eyes and-"

"Come on, Slade, it's not like we're gonna leave any kid in there just because she has brown eyes," Robin snorted. "Let's go!"

"Her name is Cecilie!" the woman shouted after them.

Immediately as they entered the building, even though the small windows close by the ceiling were long gone, the noise of the street seemed to die away. It was replaced by other noises, though; the creaking of beams, the almost popping sound of cooling stone and cement. These were sounds the teen hand never heard before. Sparks from a wall made him pull out his communicator again.

"Cy, it seems we still have live wires in here, tell someone to cut the power!"

"The buildings here are on their own grid, they are working on it... be careful!"

"There should have been a short-out by now," Slade said. "Maybe the place has its own generator as well."

"Just don't touch anything that goes 'ffffzzzt!'" Robin told him.

"Brilliant. Did Batman teach you that?" the man chuckled.

"Yeah, and he also taught me to- _fuck_!" the teen hissed and shook his fingers.

"No, that was me," Slade leered.

"Funny. _Damn_, that was hot!"

"The metal beam? In a smoldering building? Really?" the mercenary deadpanned.

"Well, I felt it through my glove! I can take things out of the oven with these gloves… Shit, if the kid touched-"

"Let's go on."

The place was big and seemed to be divided in several sections, each filled with shelves, containers or boxes, many of those destroyed by the fire and explosion. They took the easiest rout in, figuring that that's the way the girl must have come, but it still was far from a an easy walk, with debris everywhere. They came to what seemed like a maze of metal shelves, some which had collapsed, creating a domino-effect, dragging more of them with them. It was much darker in here than Robin had expected and he was glad he had a flashlight. He was _not _glad that, since he had been away for so long, he had forgotten to recharge it.

"Damn, useless thing…" he muttered, hitting it repeatedly with his hand.

"Yes, you are, but I'm keeping you around anyway," Slade answered. The playful bickering seemed to be on automatic, however, because the man was intensely focused on his surroundings. "Look out!" he suddenly barked and pulled Robin out of the way of yet another shelf that crashed to the floor.

"Hmmm… there's something very familiar about this… having stuff falling on us…" Robin grinned. "Lex, are you around here somewhere?"

"He better not be or he'll be dead. We can't go back that way, not without climbing," the man told him.

"Yeah, rather not be disturbing anything else," the teen muttered. "Cecilie! Cecilie, are you in here? We're here to save you! Keep still and call to us, will you? Cecilie!"

But there was no answer.

"Raven," Robin called over his communicator, "How are things looking from the outside?"

"Not good, the police want you out of there. The building won't stand much longer," the empath's voice answered.

"Anything you can do?"

"I'm trying, but it's too big, too complex…" the young woman's voice sounded strained.

"Don't drain yourself, Rae, we'll try to hurry!" Robin promised. "Robin out."

"We won't find her standing around here, let's go," Slade said and continued on.

They kept walking, and Robin kept calling out, until the mercenary raised a hand.

"Shh!"

"What?" Robin whispered.

"I heard something… over here," Slade answered and pointed to a large pile of collapsed shelves. Now Robin heard it too.

"Someone's crying!" he gasped and threw all caution to the wind, jumping and vaulting over the rubble until he reached the source of the sound. "Cecilie? Cecilie can you hear me?"

"Owww!"

Robin blinked. That didn't sound like a girl. Slade joined him and peered into the darkness.

"False alarm. Just a cat," the man said, sounding irritated.

"Can you lift this part up, and I'll be able to reach it," Robin half asked, half ordered.

"I'm not risking you getting caught under anything for a cat," the man scoffed.

"That's very nice of you, but I'm not leaving it in here," the teen said, and a staring contest began. Robin won.

"That's not fair, I only have one eye," Slade muttered as he carefully took hold of the closest shelf.

Robin wriggled inside and could just hook a finger under the cat's collar, although the animal was not very happy about being found. Its fur were scorched in a few places, but it seemed healthy enough and hissed at Slade when Robin presented it to the man. "You hold it."

"You are the one with gloves."

"But you heal faster."

The man sighed and took the wriggling creature.

"Here," Robin said and took off his cape, and, with a little bit of work, the cat was wrapped up and looked like a pissed-off burrito, tucked up under Slade's arm. "Awww, you're a pretty kitty… must be some kind of purebred, right?" the teen asked his lover.

"Not an expert," Slade said. "Let's find that girl and get out of here."

"Robin? Come in Robin!" Cyborg's voice called out.

"Robin here, what's up Cy?"

"We're seeing smoke on the west side, seems like something has caught fire again!"

"Damn! No sign of the girl?"

"No, her mum is just sobbing uncontrollably… so you haven't' found her?"

"No, and we're really far in! I don't know how she could have run this far… how old is she, anyway?"

"Five, I heard, but that's all we been able to get out of her… that and that the kid was scared by all the alarms…"

"Ran in here to look for her daddy, no doubt," Robin growled. "We'll keep searching!"

They pushed on, and soon Slade said that he could smell smoke. They were moving in a circle, trying to negotiate the maze when they heard a loud rumble which made the floor shake.

"That must have been a wall caving in. Let's hope it wasn't a supportive one," Slade growled. "Robin, we should think of getting out."

"No! Not yet!"

"A five year old in there somewhere… and she hasn't answered in all this time," the man said grimly.

"She's all right."

"She could have gone in another direction, she might have taken a few steps, touched a wire and-"

"No! And even if… Slade, we have to find her!"

"Fine, Princess," the man sighed. "But we really have to talk about your obsession with being unreasonable."

Robin could smell the smoke now as well, and pulled out a simple filter mask for himself and the mercenary. Those wouldn't be enough soon, however, he knew that much. They were close to an outer wall when the roof above them began to give away.

"That's it. We run. NOW," Slade ordered.

Whoever was in charge of cutting the power had obviously failed, because as another wall collapsed the cables inside were exposed and they whipped at them like angry snakes.

"This building does_ not_ like us," Robin growled.

"The feeling is mutual," Slade replied dryly.

The wall had given them another way to go, however, and some more light. Robin's eyes were searching desperately, and he was moving slower than he could, much slower than Slade would have liked.

"I'll carry you too if I have to!" the man snapped.

"But I don't want to-"

"Tough!" the man grabbed his arm and hauled him around the next corner, and through the aisle which opened up behind it. Dust and smoke was thick in the air, and Robin's light flickered and died completely.

"Cecilie!" the teen coughed out again, squinting through the faint natural light filtering through to floor level. "Answer!"

The answer was a loud cracking noise, however, not a girl's voice.

"Part of the roof is falling in! We're close to the exit, now hu-"

They both had to throw themselves back as a huge metal beam and cement boulders crashed to the floor in front of them, together with several fluorescent lamps, which showered them in sharp shards.

"Okay… not that close," Slade growled. "Back, then! Back now!"

But the building were coming down all around them, and now the teen began to feel the heat of the air, knowing that the fire was closing in on them as well.

"Robin!" a call came through the communicator.

"Oh, god, I almost forgot they were out there," the teen gasped, and answered. "Raven! Can you locate us? We need to get out! Now!"

"Cy is helping me, but you're far away. BB and Star are trying to hold the roof up over your section!"

"Tell them to try_ better_," the man muttered, pulling Robin close and half curling his shoulders over the teen, trying to protect him from the debris.

"Cecilie!" Robin cried out once more, one last, desperate, yell. There was no answer.

Black energy began to build around them, forming a sphere, and as they were lifted off the ground and the orb began to move through the closest wall, Robin let out a dry sob.

"You can't win them all, Princess…" Slade told him somberly.

The light outside made the teen hiss, it seemed too bright after the gloom inside. Raven's orb took them all the way to safety, clear away from the building, which gave one final shake and then completely collapsed behind them.

"Oh, god…" Robin mumbled brokenly as the sphere sat them down and he was met but the tearstained face of the mother who was coming towards them.

"My baby?"

"Ma'am… ma'am, I'm sorry, we-"

"My girl!" the woman was running towards them now and Robin could sense Slade tense beside him. "Cecilie!"

"We're really sorry, but-"

"You saved my little girl!"

"What?" Robin blinked, but before he knew it the woman had snatched the mewing burrito from Slade's arms.

"Oh, mommy's little Ceci-kitty!" she cooed, while everyone around her was staring at her.

"Ma'am?" a police officer said. "Cecilie is a cat?"

"Of course she's a cat, she's my little baby!"

"I think I will escort you home and we will have a little_ talk_," the man said grimly, casting an apologetic look over his shoulder at Slade and Robin.

"WHOOO HO!" Robin whooped and hugged a rather unprepared Slade in the middle of the crowd, who gaped even more now.

"You are inappropriately happy," the man muttered.

"Why wouldn't I be? I thought a little girl had died!" Robin grinned. "See? You _can_ win them all!"

"You might be the exception," the man sighed. "Let's get out of here."

But as they walked towards the car two police officers stepped in front of them.

"Is there a problem?" Robin asked tensely.

"No, sir, not at all… we were just talking and… well… we have a theory…?"

"Um… alright? About what?" Robin asked.

The officers came closer and looked around, lowering their voices so no one else would here.

"Your 'intern'… we were thinking he's tall and muscular enough so… is he Batman?"

Robin didn't quite know how to react. "Umm… I… Batman doesn't have a beard?" he tried.

"Well, it's obviously fake!" the other police officer snorted, reached up, and pulled at Slade's goatee.

The world around the hero stopped. He was, in a way, standing next to a nuclear bomb about to go off, and he knew there was nothing he could do. For once in his life he knew exactly how Wile E. Coyote must feel when he held up a sign saying 'Help!' or 'Yikes!' or something like that. There was really nothing else to do.

* * *

"You're not going to say anything?" Slade asked him three hours later.

"The bail was a bit stiff," Robin shrugged calmly.

"That's it? No yelling? No scolding? No threatening me with the couch?"

"Slade, you knocked out two police officers. What can I say besides… they deserved it!" the teen grinned. "But disturbing Bruce on his honeymoon so he, or rather _Batman_, could vouch for you…_ that_ you might have to pay for later."

"So I am forgiven?"

"Nothing to forgive."

"Good… then you only have to work on your own forgiveness…" the man told him, with a leer which spoke very plainly of the things the teen would have to do to earn it.

"Mine? What did_ I_ do?"

"Well, you goad me into going on a mission with you, you have an alien_ girl_ flying me there, chattering all the way about idiotic things, I might add, you present me to the police as an _intern hero_, you rush into a collapsing building without all the facts, you make me carry an absolutely mental cat around, the claw marks are still visible, by the way, and then I'm mistaken for BATMAN!"

"Well, in all honesty, the last thing isn't my fault," Robin tried.

"You put the hero-idea in their mind. You could have said mercenary."

"Yes, well-"

"I've had a really, really bad day, Robin."

"Fine. What can I do?" the teen sighed.

"When we get back to the Tower I want you in the shower with me again, and we're not leaving there until I have come at least _twice_. After that we're heading to bed, but I'm going to keep fucking you until I come dry. And then a few more times for good measure."

"Sounds fair," the teen grinned. "Maybe we should stop and pick up some more lube, though?"

"Speaking about getting back to the Tower…" Cy said dryly. "You _are _aware you are still in the car with us, aren't you?"

_The End_

* * *

A/N: Credits to **Topkat82** who helped me name Cecilie (though she was told she was a girl.. .;) ) And yeah, I know some of you will review saying that you knew it was the cat all along… *sigh* I can never fool ALL of you, but I really tried to divert your attention from it. If you have any ideas about how I might do it better, please share.

I hoped you liked this little visit to this universe! There might, perhaps, be one more Black Sheep Drabble this year, but, for certain reasons, I have to keep this universe pretty much closed for now, so I don't encourage you to wish for it… you'll see more of it anyway, trust me! ;)


	157. Desire and Magic

A/N: Happy B-day** Amirrel** (June 3)!

This is a **prequel **to "**Love and Magic**", the first drabble in "Christmas Drabbles 2011". That story was wished for by **bee27,** and, who knows, maybe it adds something to what she originally wanted with her wish as well? ;)

This is set many years before that drabble starts, there's no need to re-read it, really… just Slade is King Arthur (two eyes) and Robin is Merlin, and if you read "Love and Magic" after this one, you'll find out how their story ends.. ;) And this is not canon to any particular Arthur-saga, but I've picked bits and pieces that I find interesting, and it's of course VERY AU/OOC… ;)

Oh, and please excuse any slurs about witches in this one? ;)

Interesting but maybe useless fact: in this story I have characters address King Arthur (Slade) as "Your Majesty" as well as "my Lord" and "Highness". In fact, "Majesty" wasn't used until Richard II (6 January 1367 – ca. 14 February 1400), and "Lord" or "Highness" was used before then… so there! Pointed out an historical incorrectness before you had a chance to! ;)… on the other hand, King Arthur probably never existed, and the language in this story is NOT supposed to be correct… none of us would be able to understand much if it was...

* * *

**Desire and Magic**

"Your Majesty! We have a prisoner in the dungeons!" the head of the guards called out as he hurried into the throne room.

"I would like to think that you have _several_ prisoners down there, or you are not doing your job properly," the king smirked.

The head guard paused, a look of worry and hesitation crossing his face. He was quite new and had not gotten used to his King's sense of humor.

"I… yes… yes of course we have several, My Lord… if you'd like we'll get more! But this one is new and he's… he's a witch!"

"A male witch? This I have to see," the monarch chuckled and stood up from his throne.

* * *

Merlin was not amused. The place stank, his cell companions were literally rats and his ability to change his form seemed to be locked. Damn Lady of the Lake! Damn women in _general_, actually. He'd swear off them, that was the right thing to do; he'd never as much as_ speak_ to one again… especially as one of them just had him stuck in the shape of a far too pretty young man, and bound most of his magic as well, although that was only temporary; he could feel it slowly return.

They were all after his powers, anyway, his body only coming in second, and they would go quite mad when it became clear to them that he wouldn't give them _any_ part of him, magical or otherwise. Women! The thought of powerful men making their undergarments wet… Merlin himself had never understood the attraction.

"Bow to your King, witch!"

The black haired, blue eyed young man startled, having been so deeply engrossed in his own thoughts that he hadn't realized he had visitors. He spun around, coming face to face with them. His eyes passed over the guards and landed on the much taller, bulkier man behind them.

_Oh, my._

"My King," the wizard said softly and bowed with more finesse then the highest ranking knight at court.

"I hear you are a witch?" the large man rumbled.

"A wizard, My Lord, not a mere herb-brewing old woman!"

"See! He admits it! You'll burn on the stake, you demon beast!" the head guard exclaimed.

"Oh? He will? And here I thought _I _was the one making the verdicts and setting the punishments in my kingdom?" the king said silkily.

"Of course, Your Majesty, I am so sorry, I didn't mean-" the guard stuttered.

"Would you like to switch places with me, seems safer in here for you?" Merlin smirked at the stuttering man.

"So why were you arrested, boy?" the monarch asked.

"I'm not a 'boy' and I was merely seeking an audience with you. Dark times are coming, My Lord, and I thought it best if I was by your side."

"You did, did you? Curious. Most men only want to be on my side in times of peace and plenty, to 'share' in my riches."

"Oh, well, those men are useless. I'm not," Merlin claimed. "All I want is a private audience. Let me prove myself to you."

"My King, I can't allow-!" the head of the guards objected.

"Oh, that one _never _learns, does he?" the blue eyed boy said dryly.

"It appears not," the king said grimly. "Release the prisoner into my custody at once!"

"Yes, Your Majesty!"

"Well, that's better at least," the young wizard smirked. "Maybe he shouldn't take my place after all…"

"I should remind you that you are still a prisoner of the crown," the king said darkly. "Follow me, little wizard, and keep those pretty lips sealed for now if you want to keep them."

The magician rolled his eyes but did as he was told, at least for a while. The dungeons were a big place, lined with cells of prisoners, mostly living in their own dirt. The young man suddenly had a sensation, though, and placed his hand on the monarchs arm.

"You dare touch the King?" the head guard yelled and slammed the butt of his spear into the young man's back, making him grunt with pain and fall to his knees in the dirt.

"Stand back," the king told his guard, and looked down on the gasping young man.

"Why the insolence, boy?"

"I… apologize… My King…" the wizard groaned. "But the man… in there… he's innocent."

"He is? He's been found guilty of treason. He is to be executed in the morning," the king said.

"He was set up. I can feel it. His spirit is clean."

"It's surely a trick, Your Highness!" the guard said. "The conspiracy might be theirs!"

"It might. But nonetheless, postpone his death, and I'll look into the matter more closely later. I'll need to speak to the witch-boy first."

"_Wizard_… and I am _not_ a boy! ...Your Majesty…" Merlin grunted and got off his knees.

"Ah, but you are what your king tells you that you are, is that not so?" the monarch smirked.

Merlin blushed and dared to glare at the man, but King Arthur was the highest authority here and his life might very well rest in the man's hands, at least for now.

"Yes, My Lord."

"Good, then that's sorted out then, my boy. Come now, my nose really wants me on higher, lighter ground."

Once they reached a private audience chamber, the king gestured for the guards to leave. As he did, the wizard studied the tall, broad shouldered man with his angular, mature face, yet untouched by any sign of age. That was a strange sight, since the man's hair and short beard was startlingly white, but the answer to that mystery was, reputedly, slung over the man's shoulder: Excalibur. It was said that, as Arthur drew the sword from the stone, proving himself to be the rightful king, his hair turned white from the power coursing through him. It might even be true, as the young-looking wizard felt the power radiating from the sword even now.

Merlin glanced down on his own smelly robes and wrinkled his nose in disgust. He gathered his magic, there was just enough of it to make himself presentable, and said the spell. A moment later the stains, as well as the smell, was gone, and his hair flowed much lighter around his shoulders.

"So you really are a creature of the dark arts?" the king observed.

"The darkness is in the eye of the beholder," Merlin shrugged. "But you don't seem startled, My King? Why aren't you clutching a cross and chanting prayers like so many others?"

"Is that not just a different kind of magic?"

The wizard hesitated, and then gave the man a dazzling smile.

"Very perceptive, Your Majesty. And also very dangerous words to speak… what if the high priest heard you accusing them of magic worship?"

"I would simply suggest a test. I would put you both in a cage and lower you into boiling water."

"I would merely use magic to escape, but he would die?" Merlin said, frowning slightly, "So what would be the point of this test?"

"It would be shown that only _you_ use magic, so it would prove his innocence, would it not?" the man smirked. "I would imagine that he'd be very happy to prove it to me."

"And I'd be just as happy proving myself guilty," Merlin laughed. "My Lord, you have an amazing mind."

"Thank you. If you extend your stay you might find other things about me amazing as well," the man leered.

"My Lord's tone of voice is somewhat inappropriate," Merlin smirked, "But I will stay. As I said, dark times are coming and I'm needed here."

"That talk of dark times is rather depressing. Where did you get this notion?"

"I had a dream, Your Highness. Several, actually, although I…" Merlin coughed a little and looked away, "doubt some of them were truly prophetic."

"Hmmm… well, I approve that you dream of me, my magic boy, but what of these dark times?"

"Oh, not all of them are dark, My Lord! No, you have some splendid times ahead of you as well! Glorious times! Triumphant times!-"

"_Pleasurable _times?" the king purred and was suddenly a little too close for comfort.

"I… um… Yes, I'm sure…" Merlin stuttered and backed away. He was usually far too confident to even dream of stuttering, least of all in front of a mere mortal, but this man… _unnerved_ him. "But still, from what I've seen, you will need me, My Lord."

"I have a feeling you might be right," the monarch smirked. "So… proof, then. Why should I keep you around? What is going on in this castle right now that needs my attention?"

"Besides the innocent man in the dungeon?"

"Yes, besides him."

"I only arrived this morning and was immediately escorted to that lovely place," Merlin said dryly. "I haven't been able to soak up much of Camelot's atmosphere."

"Good, Then you haven't been able to 'soak up' much of the gossip, either," the king chuckled, and Merlin gave a short bow.

"Very good, Your Highness. Well… let's see… secrets…" he closed his eyes, let his head fall back and took a deep breath. His magic spread out around him, seeking out the hidden thoughts of the castle's inhabitants. He dismissed the thieving scullery maid and the unfaithful blacksmith… although unfaithful with the stable boy…? Hmmm…. interesting…. no, he quickly dragged his thoughts away, as he felt his cheeks color. Whatever they had been doing in the hay had looked… well. No. He searched the minds of the nobility instead and the found a bigger bite than he could chew. His eyes flew open only to meet the king's gray ones, so very, very close.

"Your Majesty!" Merlin gasped and almost fell backwards.

"I was merely checking that you were breathing," the king claimed.

"Of… Of course. Now… secrets. I'm not sure how to tell you this, but your Queen… her heart belongs to another."

"Ah… Guinevere and Lancelot."

"You… you_ knew_? Is this common knowledge?" Merlin gaped.

"No, the knowledge is only mine and I expect you to keep this secret as well."

"Of course, My Lord, but… why would you let this go on?"

"Guinevere and I were betrothed before I gained the throne, and I needed a queen to give me an heir. Unfortunately, that seems like the one thing she is unable of. She's a sweet woman, though, and when she met Lancelot… tell me, have they acted on their desire?"

"No, My Lord."

"Faithful, both then, my Queen and my most trusted knight," the king nodded approvingly. "Merlin, I want your first assignment to be to make sure they have every opportunity to lie together."

"Are you… setting a trap for them, Your Majesty?" the dark haired youth asked, frowning slightly.

"Not at all, I don't intend to trap them. They deserve each other."

"But… why not set them free then? Or at least give them your blessing?"

"Ah, but if they_ think_ they are doing wrong, the guilt will make them even more loyal to me," the man chuckled.

"My Lord, I think you have a slightly evil streak," the wizard smiled and shook his head. "But your word is my law. If you wish them to bed each other, they will."

"Good. You will stay as my advisor then, for now. I will introduce you as my personal Astrologer, as that profession is accepted by the church."

"Charlatans, the lot of them," Merlin muttered.

"Are you unhappy with my decision?" the king asked, using that silky voice again, which, to Merlin, screamed 'danger'.

"No! No, My Lord, it's a very wise choice," he hurriedly said.

"Good. Follow me, I will give you the quarters adjoining my own."

"But… are those not the Queen's rooms?"

"Traditionally, yes, but my queen likes to keep small dogs as pets, and I can't stand their yapping. I set her up in her own wing some years ago."

"Ah… that will make things easier for a certain knight, I'm sure," Merlin grinned.

"And for a certain king as well," the man smirked.

Merlin blinked and nodded hesitantly, unsure of what the monarch had meant.

* * *

Mere weeks later and the beautiful young man had adapted perfectly to court life. The king had been generous in giving him splendid, very well fitting robes, writing materials and books, anything the wizard had asked for, and Merlin had repaid the generosity in full, by giving his best advice to his lord. Also, Guinevere and Lancelot looked quite a lot guiltier these days.

Merlin was standing next to the king's throne to be at hand should he be needed, and he was, as there was an audience in full session at the moment.

"My Lord! My associate has left like a thief in the night with the gold I owed you," a man claimed at the moment. "I ask for good horses and supplies to hunt him down."

"What do you say, my Merlin, does the stars look favorable on such an endeavor?" the king asked.

"My Lord, indeed they do," Merlin smiled. "But I doubt there will be much need for supplies. His associate is buried in the dung-pit behind his house, and the gold he owes you is safely in this man's chests. But, yes, I would say both will be found."

"How… how did you know!" the man, who now, after a gesture from the king, had guards grabbing his arms. "No one could have known!"

"Oh, Mars is in retrograde," Merlin sighed, waving the question away.

"The audience is at an end for the day," the king announced shortly after and stood up from his throne. "Merlin, would you walk with me?"

"Of course, My Lord," the wizard said humbly.

They left the throne room and came into the great Knight's Hall, where, in the middle, the famous round table stood.

"You really must look up some new phrases. 'Mars in retrograde' is your answer to everything," the king chuckled after making sure that they were alone.

"The subject bores me," the wizard sighed.

"You are lucky that you are the only astrologist at court then," the king smirked.

"Very lucky," Merlin chuckled and stretched. Standing to attention for so long made his body stiff and sore. He hopped up and sat on the famous table to rest his poor feet.

"As disrespectful as ever, I see…" the king smirked.

"Of course, My Lord," Merlin smirked back, having long since learned when the man was serious and when he was not.

"So maybe…" the larger man said slowly and came to stand right in front of his advisor, "I should demand some sort of… _compensation_?"

As usual when the king was this close, looking at him like he now did, Merlin had trouble thinking straight. The next moment the monarch had put his hands on the wizard's knees, parted them and stepped between them. "You have eluded me long enough."

"But… My King... I have to…to stay…um…"

"Pure? Yes, you told me… I'm afraid I have stopped caring," the man leered, leaning over, placing his hands on the table top.

Merlin gasped as he was forced to lean back, supporting himself on his elbows. He wanted this. He had wanted it since he first saw the king, but he honestly had no idea what it would do with his magic. He kept waking up after wet dreams having his covers turned to feathers or, once, he woke up naked in the middle of a field, a full mile from Camelot. His Lord had not hidden his desires, however, and been quite persistent. It seems like he wouldn't wait any longer.

"My Lord, a moment," the wizard pleaded and raised his hands towards the doors, whose locks clicked shut.

"So it's a yes? Finally?" the man purred.

"Yes… finally…" the wizard smiled. "I cannot deny My King any longer."

"You are as wise as you are beautiful," King Arthur smiled, running his fingers through the black, long, silky tresses, which were now spread out over the table as Merlin had laid down on it fully.

"Well, I guess this is what I get for my father being an incubus…" the young man smiled ruefully.

The king lifted his magician's robes, pushing them up around his waist, baring long, slender legs and a simple loin cloth.

"I think I shall demand that you go without one of these from now on," the man smirked.

"My Lord would get nothing done if I did," the young man on the table grinned.

"That might be true," the king admitted. "Not anything the kingdom would benefit from at least," he added as he undid the knot holding the loin cloth in place. As it fell away, it became apparent that his little wizard was not opposed to what was going on in the least. The ruler's hands went to his own belt and he looked down at the young man with a mix of desire and apology. "I must have you. Now. I swear I will make up for the pain," he said as he freed himself.

"This will help," Merlin said and was suddenly holding a small clay bottle in his hand.

"Where did you get this? More magic?" the king asked as he saw the oil inside.

"No,_ pockets_," the wizard said dryly, but then chuckled. "Please use it? And please… kiss me?"

The king slicked himself up and got in position before he bent down deeper to fulfill his little wizard's wish. Sparks flew as their lips met,_ actual_ sparks, scorching the table top just slightly. The man used that moment to push against the tight opening, lodging himself inside the heat of the body beneath him. Merlin gasped and clutched at his king's back.

"I think… I should have inspected your size before agreeing to this…" he moaned.

"If you had, you might never have agreed," the man growled, and pushed forward a little more.

"Maybe… a little magic…?" Merlin gasped, but his hands were caught and pinned down on top of the table.

"Don't you _dare_!" the man barked, afraid his lover would reduce his size to that of a finger. "I am your king, you _should _feel me," he added and moved his hips again.

"I… I feel you, My Lord… I… aahhh… mmm… yes… I feel you…"the wizard moaned and wrapped his legs around the man's waist. "Please… more!"

The king was only happy to oblige and soon all the noises in the room were from pleasure. The very air hummed with magic, urging them on until, with a sound like a thunderclap, they both reached their peaks.

* * *

Merlin didn't find himself on a field as he opened his eyes this time, but on the floor, half covered by his king.

"My Lord? Are you well?" he asked, worried his magic might have done the man harm.

"I'm more than well, my boy… but the table… My knights will see this as a bad omen."

Merlin lifted his head to see the round table cracked in two. He smirked and raised his hand, and a moment later it was as good as new.

"I couldn't bear lose it," the young man said. "After all, it is the perfect height."

"We should try it out again to make sure it still is," his king leered.

"Any time, My King," Merlin panted.

"How about right now?"

"Now? But I've just… I couldn't possibly-" the wizard groaned, but a hand on his groin, teasing his limp member, soon brought it back to life again. "My King, I suspect you know magic as well…" the blue eyed young man purred. "Surely you put _some _kind of spell on me…"

_The End_

* * *

A/N: couldn't resist the sappy last line there, sorry… ;) It's a bit weird writing Slade and Robin as other characters… It's damn confusing, but I hope you liked the story, especially as you know how it ends... ;)


	158. The Pretenders

A/N: Happy b-day Pri-TheBishounenPuppeteer (June 12)!

This story is freestanding, somewhat crackish, and Bruce hates me for it… so it's all good…;)

* * *

**The Pretenders**

"Stop looking at my ward!" Bruce hissed to the other man, having more or less dragged him away from the lively party currently in session at Wayne Manor.

"I'm not the only one doing the looking, he gives as good as he gets," Slade smirked.

"You are a criminal and-"

"Tsk-tsk, _acquitted,_ remember? Thanks to you and your little league. Good job, by the way."

"Still, I don't want you anywhere near Richard!"

"You were the one who didn't tell him that I am Deathstroke," the man shrugged.

"Only because we need you to be completely undercover for this mission," Bruce growled, "You are supposed to be an old friend of the Wayne family, and Richard has to treat you like that."

"He's very welcome to treat me friendly," Slade nodded appreciatively. "In fact… I shall encourage it any way I can…" the man added and left a fuming Bruce, to instead saunter over to the Boy Wonder who blushed, looking like he had been caught doing something he shouldn't. Which he had. Because you should never, ever, flirt with a mercenary under your caretaker's roof, at least that rule was pretty clear to the Bat.

"Hello, Richard."

"Oh, hi!" Robin grinned up at the man, hoping he didn't look like an idiot. "Um… so… Bruce didn't say, but I've never met you, have I?"

"I visited very briefly after you first came here… but we barely saw each other, no… after all, you had just lost your parents. My condolences, I should add."

"Thank you. And sorry, I don't remember you, but it was mostly a blur back then… so you are friends with Bruce?" The conversation was mostly an excuse to just ogle the man. Robin liked these parties, because he had a thing for men in tuxes, and with so many of them surrounding him, dressed to the teeth, the poor teen couldn't help but salivate a bit. Tonight Mr. Wilson stood out among them, however, and not only because of that eye patch, which made him look extremely interesting. No, Wilson was like a wolf in a group of Yorkies… he demanded respect in a way Robin had never experienced before. So yeah, he would mindlessly chat with him as long as he possibly could, thank you very much.

"My parents and his were close, but we moved away about a year before… you know."

"Yes… so you…. played together as kids?"

"I am a bit older than he is and I seem to remember thinking that Bruce was a childish brat," Slade grinned.

"Funny, he still is," the teen grinned back. "So… not kept in touch much, then?"

"Oh, now and then. My parents traveled the world and I continued in their footsteps," the man told him. "It's too easy to forget old family ties then… but sooner or later you have to return to your roots."

"Well, I hope you feel welcomed. And travelling… I wouldn't mind doing more of that myself."

"What's stopping you?"

"Um… well… school, and… well, I have a lot of responsibilities."

"You are young, to hell with those," Slade shrugged. "They will be there waiting for you when you get older, trust me."

"Yeah… maybe a trip or two wouldn't be so bad…" the teen smiled almost dreamingly. "So… if you could be anywhere in the world right now," he asked the man, "where would that be?"

"In the ballroom, dancing with you."

Slade felt quite pleased at the blush his words created. He rather enjoyed changing the color on people's faces, be it to pink, white, green, or, on occasion, blue or purple.

"Um… okay?" the young man finally answered to the mercenary's delight. The man, with a glance and a smirk over his shoulder at a black-eyed Bruce, escorted young Mr. Grayson to the ballroom where the live orchestra was just beginning to play a classic waltz.

They were soon the centre of the dance floor, moving perfectly together, and then Robin looked up at him, his blue eyes glittering mischievously.

"So, care to tell me about your JL mission?" the teen asked, quietly enough so no one else but Slade could hear him.

"Clever boy."

"Clever; yes. Boy; no," the hero smirked.

"So you know who I am, and you're still dancing with me?" Slade asked, wondering what was going on in the stunning young man's mind.

"Oh, yes… and not only to piss off Bruce," Robin grinned.

"But that's part of it?"

"A little bit, yes. Do you mind?"

"Pissing Bruce off happens to be a very dear hobby of mine, which I seldom get to practice, so I don't mind at _all_," the mercenary promised.

"Good. It's just… he drives me mad sometimes. Not only does he fully expect that I've never heard about one of the world's most sought after mercenaries, just because I haven't met you on a case, but he also apparently thinks I couldn't act like you are a friend to the family, for some reason… he still treats me like a child sometimes, and I need him to stop."

"Getting back at him by flirting with me might not be considered very mature, though," Slade pointed out.

"No… but fun," Robin smiled innocently. "May I call you Slade, by the way?"

"Of course."

"Good… Slade… I like that name."

"You're welcome to say it as often as you'd like. Or moan it. Or scream it."

"Heh, I want to _annoy_ Bruce, not _kill_ him," Robin chuckled.

"Ah. Pity… You know you are probably the sole heir, don't you?"

"Hmmm…."

"Yes. Think about that," the man smirked.

Bruce tried very hard to be his hospitable, happy-go-lucky self as he conversed with the guests, but seeing Slade dancing with Robin, the hand around the teen's waist a bit too far down as well… it didn't make him happy. Neither did seeing them talking and laughing together with some other guests, or Slade brining his ward some refreshments, or the two of them walking out onto the balcony together.

"Excuse me for a moment," Bruce said to the Mayor, right in the middle of one of his pompous declarations, and hurried after them.

When he found them, it was all innocent enough; Slade was leaning against a pillar, while Robin was admiring the view. There was an appropriate amount of space between them, but who knew for how long?

"Hi Bruce, what are you doing out here?" Robin asked brightly.

"Getting a bit hot? _We_ were," Slade leered, running his eye over the teen's backside.

"Richard, I need you inside."

"But Slade was just telling me about his trip to Russ-"

"NOW!" Bruce took a deep breath. He knew the young man could hardly be ordered around anymore. "People are asking for you. We are the hosts after all."

"Fine, I just needed some fresh air. Coming, Slade?"

"I think Mr. Wilson has taken up enough of your time tonight. You should mingle a bit. He will, after all, stay at the house, so you'll see him tomorrow."

"Yes, you will," Slade smirked.

"Looking forward to it," Robin grinned back.

* * *

Robin did as Bruce had asked for the rest of the evening and browsed the room, rarely even seeing Slade. His stomach felt a bit flutter-y as he thought of the man. When they had been introduced earlier that day Robin had recognized him immediately, but not shown any sign of it. Contrary to what Batman apparently thought, the teen knew quite a bit about the mercenary. He had first come across him when doing profiling exercises using the vast amount of personal records on file in the Batcave, and he had taken an interest for some reason. He had never expected to actually _meet _the man, though, and yes, it was a bit like suddenly bumping into a celebrity.

He knew Batman knew who the man was and that there had to be a good reason for him being here. There _wasn't _a good reason, however, to not tell Robin the truth. The JL-thing had been a guess, though, but Slade had confirmed it. Bruce was too unhappy with the man being there for this to be all his own idea, after all.

Robin had decided to confront his mentor but hadn't quite managed before the party, and then Slade had given him a look. Or maybe the teen had given the man a look first, but he was pretty sure it was the other way around. And then Bruce had given Slade a look. And then sweet, sweet revenge could begin.

It was only flirting, after all. Robin liked to flirt. And he _loved_ flirting with Slade. The man was just... the hero couldn't quite find the right word… charismatic? Facinating? It was like they responded just perfectly to each other, even though the man's criminal record… well… he _had_ one. Still, he should probably tell Bruce he knew soon, Robin supposed, but it could wait to the next day, after all.

* * *

Robin had breakfast in the kitchen with Alfred as he didn't want to eat alone and the house owner and their guest seemed to have disappeared on business. He wasn't really that interested in what that business involved, it was League-stuff and he knew he wouldn't be allowed to help. He only cared about the 'let's not tell Robin'-part.

"Do you know when Bruce and our 'friend' will be back?" Robin asked the old man.

"Ah, so you know, Master Richard?" Alfred said, the corners of his mouth twitching.

"Ah, damn… yeah, don't tell Bruce?"

"Don't curse in the house."

"Oops. Sorry. Please?"

"I won't. I happen to think you made a very handsome couple last night," the butler smiled.

"Aaaaal…" Robin groaned, still not quite mature enough to be able to handle being teased about his crushes. "Wait? _You _knew?"

"Of course, I would have remembered the Wilson's after all, had they existed."

"That's another thing… why introduce him as Slade Wilson, why not make another name up?"

"I heard Bruce suggested 'Horace Thimbledon'," Alfred divulged.

"That explains it then. Besides, 'Deathstroke' is what he's known as, after all, only a handful of people know his real name…" Robin reasoned as he slowly chewed on a piece of toast. "Well, I'm off to class, see you tonight?"

"Of course, Master Richard," Alfred smiled "Now pay attention, no daydreaming of a certain man!"

"Aaaaal!" Robin groaned again.

* * *

The following week was hell for Bruce. Not only did he have to work closely with Slade, someone with absolutely no respect for him and who also were intelligent enough to actually make some very good, and stinging, points in their discussions, he also had to keep an eye on his ward.

Whenever he didn't have either of them under surveillance he got uneasy, and it seemed they both tended to disappear a lot at the same time. He saw them in the study, playing chess, in the upper gallery discussing art, helping Alfred carry the shopping inside, jogging around the grounds and, one time, he found them playing _tennis_ in the back yard. The court had been kept up but unused since he was a boy, and he had no idea Robin even knew how to hold a tennis racket. Much less Slade. He was grateful that he hadn't caught them in any more compromising positions, but judging by how they acted that surely only was a matter of time… and the mission would last for at least another week! Bruce wondered if he perhaps should send the boy overseas to study for a while.

* * *

One evening Robin unexpectedly walked in on Slade in the library where the teen had planned to do some homework. Suddenly things were a bit... awkward. All the times they had spent together had been planned, setups even, and now he suddenly felt like he was walking into the room half naked.

"Hello, Robin," the man nodded to him, looking up from browsing one of the shelves.

"Um… hi," the teen mumbled, feeling a slight thrill as the man used his secret name. "Um… listen… thanks for helping me annoy Bruce for the last couple of days."

"My pleasure. Have you told him yet? Weren't you going to today?" Slade asked and came closer, absolutely invading Robin's personal space, not that the teen minded.

"No… haven't seen him yet, actually," Robin, who had declared being tired of trying to get the man to confess, said. "Maybe-"

"What are you two doing!" the Dark Knight's voice rang through the air.

"_Talking _Bruce! We're fucking_ talking_! What's _wrong _with you?" Robin snapped.

"Maybe he's afraid we're talking about fucking?" Slade asked innocently, but so quietly so only the teen could hear.

As Bruce realized that he couldn't forbid the young man to talk to the mercenary without supplying a very good reason, he switched tactics.

"Alfred wanted you to help him with something in the kitchen," the man tried.

"That's strange, Al usually _forbids_ me to help him in the kitchen," Robin grinned. "Seriously, you can't come up with a better excuse?"

"For what?" the man asked.

Robin gave Slade a glance and a wink. All thoughts of ending the silliness disappeared as, even now, Bruce wouldn't come clean. So be it, then.

"Bruce, I know he's older, but-"

"WHAT?"

Robin pressed closer to Slade, seeking 'shelter' in his arms. "Bruce, we… we love each other and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Wh… wh…. wh…." the dark knight stuttered, while the mercenary embraced the teen and kissed his hair.

"Slade has told me so many wonderful things about his family, his life, and how you used to play as children… it's like he's my dream-man!" Robin cooed. "He's so gentle, and loving, and he works to help people all over the world, and-"

"HE'S A MERCENARY! HE'S DEATHSTROKE THE TERMINATOR! NOW GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!" Bruce finally snapped.

"Oh, I know_ that_," the teen grinned.

"Y… huh?" Bruce just breathed, the air in his lungs having being wasted screaming.

"I knew. All along. So we decided to play a little trick on you," Robin said and stepped away from the man's arms. Slade just chuckled and seemed to enjoy the show.

"So… you … the dancing…? Everything…? Tennis? It was just…?"

"To freak you out, yes," Slade smirked. "Ant it looks like it worked."

"I hate you. Both, probably," the Dark Knight growled.

"You should have told me the truth," Robin shrugged.

"It was need-to-know."

"And I needed to know!"

"Fine. I apologize. The next time I let a killer pose as a family friend I'll let you know."

"And that's all I ask," Robin grinned. "Now, I have a ton of homework to so, so…?"

"Yes… of course…" Bruce mumbled, and slunk out the door, hypothetical tail between his legs.

"That was a nice show, Robin," Slade chuckled.

"Yeah. Serves him right too."

"Yes, he probably feels rather foolish, thinking that we were… up to something," the man nodded.

"Yes, he won't dare do_ that_ again…" the teen smirked. "So... wanna come up to my room?"

_The End_

* * *

A/N: Smitten Robin is always fun to write. I love, as you know, smitten innocent Robin, but smitten smart Robin is more IC… ;) And more devious as well… ;)


	159. Just a Friendly Wager

A/N: Happy b-day **Topkat82** (June 14)!

The wish this time was for a darker story, but, as we discussed the ideas, a big-ass plot-bunny bit me and this just HAD to be written. It might not be as dark as was wished for, but it has dark elements, as you will see, and I truly believe that even though I can, sometimes, go very dark, my true strength, and passion, lies in these kind of 'in between' stories, which, I hope, this one will be proof of… Fuck, that was one long-ass sentence! Take a few breaths… ;)

Warnings, though, for the very sensitive among you!

* * *

**Just a Friendly Wager**

'Deadbeats' was a shabby bar in one of the dodgier parts of Jump City, but two of the men in it tonight didn't quite seem to fit. One, a bald man wearing a crisp suit and perfectly polished shoes, looked like he shouldn't even know that there _was_ such a thing as a bar like this. The man sitting opposite him, however, looked like he could handle a place much worse. That man, dressed in faded jeans and a tank-top, had white hair, a goatee-like beard, as well as a black eye patch. It was his size and mere presence that made the other occupants of the place cower slightly though. The bald man, however, looked completely relaxed. At first glance one might think that they were employer and body guard; a rich businessman wanting to 'slum it' on his last night in town, perhaps, but then you met the suit-clad man's eyes, and you knew that he was just about as dangerous as his drinking buddy.

They were sitting at a small table by the window, although, to be fair, the window was so grimy it might as well have been a wall, for all the light it let in. The manager didn't bother cleaning it; he knew many of his guests preferred not to be seen.

The men were each nursing a large whisky, and seemed to be having quite a nice time.

"I believe you owe me three hundred?" Lex Luthor smirked, as a change of subject.

"Oh? And Superman is dead? Must have missed that on the news," Slade replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Our bet, my friend, was whether or not the pink kryptonite would _work_. It did. It would hardly_ kill_ him, after all."

"Very well, I'll give you that," Slade said and withdrew his wallet, handing the businessman three hundred dollar bills. "After all, it _was _entertaining while it lasted. See? I came prepared."

"Yes, it's all electronic currency nowadays, isn't it?" Lex sneered and pocketed the money.

"Getting nostalgic? This early in the evening?"

"It just makes me feel old. A thick wad of cash, how can a series of ones and zeroes beat that?"

"You sound like you are talking dirty," Slade chuckled. "Still, we have our next bet to decide upon… any suggest-"

At that moment someone crashed, back first, through the window, right between the sitting men, in a confusing mix of green, red, yellow and black. That someone twisted in the air, pushed off from the bar with one hand and landed on his feet.

"Robin! Robin, are you the all right?" a voice crackled through a intercom.

"Robin here. I'm fine, Star. Make it look your way, I'm on it!" With a leap the young man left the bar the same way he had come in, jumping off the men's table.

The men remained seated, only glancing out of the window with mild interest, as the fight with -whatever that creature was- moved away down the street.

"Sooo… that was Robin?" Lex Luthor said.

"Yes, it was."

"He seems quite… focused."

"I'm sure being raised by the Bat had something to do with it."

"Yes, Bruce can be like that. Never met a man so bad at playing an airhead," Lex supplied.

"Whenever my faith in humanity seems restored I tend to wonder why no one has figured his alias out yet, and I realize how utterly stupid the common man must be," Slade muttered.

"Indeed," Lex nodded. "Still, the Bat couldn't have done such a bad job. His ward seems to be holding his own."

"Oh, yes. And speaking of feeling old; I remember when I first came to Jump. Robin was just a slip of a boy back then, leading those infernal brats of his…"

"He's grown up quite a bit." the businessman commented.

"He sure has."

"One might even say that he has grown up quite…_ fine_."

The mercenary gave his friend a look and then smirked, raising his glass.

"To Robin?"

"To Robin."

* * *

Back out on the street, in the middle of the fight, Robin blinked. He had a very good memory for details, honed for almost ten years since he became the Boy Wonder, and something told him he had just seen something… unexpected. He shook his head and focused on taking down the giant Sloorgrax. No matter what it had been it was not likely to be important.

* * *

The next day, a little red light flashed on an alarm-panel in Robin's room. The teen blinked in surprise but went to investigate. The alarm wasn't an emergency, not at all, because it was hooked up to a mailbox.

An hour later he called Batman.

"Hi, Bruce, up yet?" he grinned, seeing the man looking a bit ruffled and grumpy on the screen.

"Just barely. Are you having any problems?"

"Well… not really. Maybe. No. Perhaps. Yes?"

"Spare me? I had a fight with the Riddle last night, my brain hurts."

"Sorry. Well… I got this invitation. Well, _Richard_ got the invitation…"

"So? You signed up at JC University, you are bound to get a bit of mail… to the apartment I'm paying for…" the man added with a grunt. "That's your official address now, after all."

"Yes, and it's great," the teen grinned. "But this invitation… it's from Lex Luthor."

"What?"

"Lex Luthor. Remember him? Bald guy? Rich? Hates Superman? He's having some kind of 'books for the poor'-thing, and, apparently, I'm invited. As a V.I.P."

"Does the words 'it's a trap' have any meaning to you?" Bruce asked him dryly.

"No, I mean… yes, but… it's for Richard? I was just wondering… is it legit? What is he doing in Jump, anyway?"

"I'm going to check this with our Lex-expert," Bruce told him.

"Oh, yeah, how is Clark? Recovered yet?"

"Yes, fully, thank god."

"Damn."

"What?"

"Um… I meant 'damn, that took a long time'?"

"Sure you did. I'll be in touch."

"Thanks, the thing is tomorrow, so…?"

"I'll be in touch _soon."_

"That's all I ask," Robin grinned.

His friends knew about his studies and his identity by now. Going to school as Richard meant less danger for his classmates, as the university might be targeted if it became known that one of the Titans went there, and it felt good too... to be 'normal' for a while. Granted, he mostly only went to classes, and he didn't spend a lot of time at the apartment, although it was furnished and he had civilian clothes there as well. It had to look good in case someone would come by. Someone male. For a sleepover.

Robin snorted and shook his head. Yes, he had imagined that he would finally get some dating done as Richard, but between classes and missions it was hard to find the time to catch anybody's eye… or the other way around. Besides, it wasn't always easy to spot other gay men, and if it _was _easy, Robin wasn't interested. His type was more straight-acting than flamboyant after all.

Well, a 'happening' might be a good for his social life… provided it wasn't a trap of course. Hell, the way he was feeling, he _would_ walk into a trap if it would get him a date. He snorted at himself again and chuckled tiredly. Where were these hormones when he was fifteen? Busy saving the world, he guessed, and even if he was _still _busy with that, maybe they had decided that they didn't want to be ignored anymore…

He was about to leave his room when his communicator rang.

"That was fast-" he answered with a grin which slipped off his face very quickly. "Slade?"

"Sorry to disappoint you," the man drawled.

"What do you want this time, and how many people's lives are at stake?" the teen grunted, not in the mood for guessing games.

"I just wanted to talk," the man claimed.

"Um… what?" was the teen's answer.

"I know you wonder about me, Robin… why don't we meet up? Tonight, at the water fountain in the park."

"Yeeaaahhh-heh-heh-heh… no. No, that's not going to happen, Slade. What the hell is going on?"

"Don't you trust me?"

"Not even a tiny bit."

"Oh, come on, Robin, what have I done to you lately?"

"Just last week you had us disarm those bombs on the bridge so you could break into the Wayne-building uninterrupted," the teen pointed out.

"Ah… yes… but I actually didn't steal anything, now did I?"

"The professor is still traumatized. What the hell did you say to him anyway?"

"That's a secret, I'm afraid," the man said, shaking his head. "But I might tell you… in the park…"

"I'll be happy to send the police?" Robin offered.

"All I want is talk. Don't make me threaten people. By placing a bomb in the Main Street Mall, for example."

"That was… specific."

"I always am."

Robin narrowed his eyes. "Is there really a bomb at the mall?"

"By tonight there might be."

"And you just want to talk, you say?"

"Yes."

"You must think I'm stupid."

"No, not at all. But I was hoping you were… curious."

Robin bit his bottom lip. The man got him there. He was _always_ curious. It was like a god damn disorder or something.

"Fine. The fountain. Tonight. At eleven," he bit out.

"I can hardly wait."

Not much later Bruce called him up.

"Clark says it's one of his real charities… he has a few, after all. He has held them at several places around the country, but this is the first one on the west coast, and it seems to have been put together pretty quickly, so…"

"So you think it's a trap?"

"Not sure. If something would happen at one of Luthor's own charities, that would reflect badly on him, so I don't see what he could have to gain from it… maybe it's just a coincidence…"

"Maybe I should keep an eye out just in case," Robin suggested.

"Do that," his mentor nodded. "And be careful."

* * *

It was a nice night; warm, but not stuffy, the sky was clear and the stars glittered like they were getting paid for it. Only one thing ruined it, at least according to a particular mercenary.

"You brought your friends?"

"Of course I brought my friends," Robin smirked, backed up by four battle-ready, grim-looking Titans. "Not stupid, remember?"

"Obviously not very curious either. What I have to say is for your ears only."

Robin glared at the man, thinking things over, but then shrugged.

"Fine. Titans, stand back, I'm going to hear what he has to say, but if he makes a wrong move… blast him."

"Um… me, Star or Raven?" Cyborg wanted to know.

"All of you," the teen smirked, his eyes locked with Slade's.

"I'm hurt," the man smirked.

"Try anything and you will be," the hero told him and walked over towards the fountain. "Well? What did you want?"

"I'd like to offer you a truce, of sorts. You. Personally."

"What for?"

"Like I said, we'll meet, just you and me, from now on."

"Yes, but why?" Robin demanded to know.

"I'd like to get to know you."

The teen's eyes widened a little. The man had sounded sincere, but, above that, very personal as well. Still, though, it was far too dangerous.

"Not interested."

"Ah. I'm sorry to hear that. I was thinking that, for our next meeting, I could take something off."

"W-what?" the teen gasped.

"My mask... but I like the way you think," the man grinned.

"Your mask?"

"The metal in front of my face? You haven't noticed it?"

"I… no, I couldn't, it-"

"As you wish. Goodbye," the man said and turned around. He had not even taken one full step when Robin changed his mind.

"Wait! Fine! When and where?"

"How about tomorrow night?"

"Oh, sorry... I'm busy tomorrow…" Robin said.

"I see," the man said in a rather strange tone, like he had almost expected it. "Very well, the day after tomorrow. And how about here? Same time?"

"Alright. And my friends won't be here, but they _will_ know where I am, and I'll be wearing trackers, so no funny business," the teen growled.

"Not in the way you mean, no, I assure you," the man chuckled. "I'll be looking forward to this, Robin… I'll see you in two days." The man turned around again and with only a few steps he had disappeared in the shadows. Robin sighed and shook his head. What the hell had he just agreed to? And how would he convince his team that it was a good idea when he didn't really even think so himself?

* * *

The next night Robin, or rather Richard, took a cab from his apartment, smartly dressed in slacks and a crisp white shirt and a jacket, no tie. The invitation hadn't specified a dress code, and he didn't want to be over dressed. He had heard a few comments about 'rich brat' at school and that wasn't what he wanted to portray himself as. The playboy-thing might work fine for Bruce, but Robin wanted to stay more true to his real self.

It was slightly odd to arrive by himself but the teen immediately spotted some students from school, all from wealthy families, he noted, and went over to introduce himself. His path was cut off, however, by someone so suddenly that he almost bumped into the man's chest.

"Oh, sorry," Robin said, even though it wasn't exactly his fault. He craned his head back and his eyes widened. "Luth- I mean… Mr. Luthor! What a surprise!"

"Hello, do we know each other?" the bald man said with a friendly smile and held out a hand. Robin shook it.

"Richard Grayson. We met a few time in Gotham, I don't expect you to remember…" he smiled, trying not to include the fact that, on one or two occasions, they had actually fought too. Well, not man-to-man, but Robin had helped smash the fruit of the man's plans, alright.

"Of course, Bruce Wayne's ward! What are you doing so far from dreary old Gotham?"

"Getting away from the dreary and old," Robin grinned. "Actually, I'm taking a few classes at JCU."

"I see… It's been some time since I visited Gotham last… you must be, what… nineteen? Twenty?"

"Seventeen," Robin smiled and straightened a little. He quite liked when people thought he was older than he was.

"And at university? That speaks of dedication," the businessman smiled. "I like dedication," he added in a lower, more private tone.

Robin found himself feeling a little warm around the ears. Yes, he knew this was Lex Luthor, a man who would like nothing better than to kill Superman, and all the JL, actually, and take over the world… but right now, they were just student and businessman, and, the teen had to admit, he kinda liked the attention.

"So, Richard," the man moved on, "May I call you Richard? Thank you, you may call me Alexander… or Lex if you prefer. Are you here alone?"

"Um, yes, I got the invitation and I was curious… I haven't had time to involve myself much with the charity work in Jump yet."

"Then I'll join you. I visit Jump now and then and I'll be glad to introduce you to some people."

"Oh. Thanks," Robin said, trying not to have his jaw drop. "Actually, I'm a bit surprised that you are here Lu- Lex… I mean, it's your charity, but you don't go to all these things personally do you?"

"Heavens no, but I was in the area, and this is the first time we introduce this concept on the west coast… and it never hurts to promote these things personally."

"No, I guess not," the teen smiled politely. The situation was slightly absurd, but he had had an even more absurd conversation just last night, after all.

Only half an hour later and Robin had been thoroughly introduced to all of Jump's leading men and women. He already knew them as Robin, of course, but people acted differently when faced by a hero… now he got to see more of their real personalities.

Suddenly a bell rang softly, and Lex looked up.

"Ah, it's time for the presentations and refreshments. The seating arrangements have been chosen at random, I'm afraid, so I might have to do without your company for a while," Luthor said and the look he gave Robin made the teen shiver a bit. But, unexpectedly, in a good way.

When they came into the presentation hall, however, it turned out that the man hadn't needed to fear; Robin was seated next to him.

Something inside the teen sounded a bit of an alarm at the coincidence, feeling that, perhaps, it wasn't one at all, and the rest of the teen agreed. To what purpose, however, he couldn't fathom.

The rest of the night was… great, actually. Luthor took the stage himself to do a short presentation about the charity and then there were several more talks about education and research about learning disabilities which were very interesting. Between lectures Luthor always was able to ensnare Robin in conversation, and the teen, reluctantly, found himself fascinated by the man.

"I had a lovely time tonight, Richard," Luthor said as they were about to part, standing out on the sidewalk.

"Yeah, me too," Robin admitted, hoping his ears weren't red.

"I'll be staying in Jump for a week or so, mostly to get this thing up and running… this might be forward, but may I take you to dinner tomorrow night?"

"Y-yes? Oh, damn… I have a… thing, but that's not until eleven…?" Robin didn't know why he had said that, he should be turning the businessman down, but…

"An early dinner then, I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Okay, my place is at-"

"The organization has your address on file, but here… my private cell phone number, in case there's a… emergency." The way the man said that word seemed slightly odd, but Robin gave him his, or rather Richard's number as well, and then they parted.

Robin stood still on the sidewalk for a bit just trying to take the whole thing in. He had a date. With Lex Luthor. He didn't know whether to be excited or horrified.

* * *

When we dream the brain sorts through all the impressions we have collected recently, and Robin's brain had probably been busy with the Sloorgrax-fight and other things because it wasn't until that night that it came to the memory that had been scuttling around the edges of the hero's subconscious since it had happened: the bar. Robin suddenly remembered exactly what he had seen and sat up straight in bed.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked himself, and his mind offered several opportunities. Firstly; it had definitely been Lex and Slade, even though it had been dark in that bar, and he had never seen Slade without his mask before. The thing was that there weren't many people who fit that profile; tall, very muscular, one eye. So they had been there, taking a drink together. A date? No, Robin's mind discarded that suggestion immediately. It hadn't looked like that, but it had looked friendly. So… those two were friends and they had both contacted him shortly after. If things hadn't happened the way they had, Robin might have suspected that they were after his life, but, even though that fitted Slade, it didn't fit Lex. He wasn't an assassin, he _hired_ assassins… so could he have hired Slade? No, it still didn't fit… Why ask someone out if-

"Oh, fuck me…" Robin gasped as the pieces stared to fall together. They had both, in a way, asked him out… Slade hadn't been that direct, but, after all, they had an unfavorable history. Lex and Richard, though, did not.

Richard… damn… that meant that Lex knew his real identity, and if Lex knew, Robin was sure Slade did as well… and why were they both asking him out? The answer came down to a single one which was the most probable: a bet. But a bet about what? For just asking him out, for going on a date… or more? The teen, even though he was alone, blushed fiercely. That both men might be thinking of… well, thinking of him like that… The teen felt a familiar stirring and groaned, letting himself fall back on the bed again… feeling hot because someone else might be picture him naked? That was narcissistic… but still… Slade was a bit of an Achilles-heel for Robin, because it was the man that had, inadvertently, helped him figure out, and accept, that he was gay. At some point he had came to the conclusion that a straight guy probably didn't get breathless when another man spoke.

It had stopped at that, though; he had never had any _romantic_ feelings about the man, and would never have, he expected. How would Slade try to date him anyway? That would just be so bizarre, that…

Robin suddenly began to grin. Maybe… no… no, he couldn't? Could he? But if he was careful…? Yes… yes, this might be _fun_…

* * *

Robin dressed stylishly again the next night, but again, no tie. Lex might have been born in a suit but it wasn't the teen's style unless necessary. Hopefully the man wouldn't bring him to a place that required it…

The man arrived promptly at seven at his door. Only then did Robin reflect over the fact that he could have picked up Lex. The businessman was a guest in this city after all… on the other hand, so was he supposed to be…

Now having an idea about what the man was after, Robin was looking for the signals, and he found them in bundles. Luthor was charming, if a little bit snobbish. It was clear that the charm was something he switched on when he needed it, even though his compliments and words in general seemed honest enough.

Robin was a bit preoccupied, though, thinking of his meeting with Slade later… He wondered how the man had planned that it would work out, and if it would end up with them fighting.

"You seem a bit… distant?" Luthor suddenly said.

"Um… Oh, Lex, I'm sorry... I'm having a lovely time, really, but…"

"Has it something to do with whatever will happen later tonight?"

"Yes… I'm sorry, I'm meeting someone, and-"

"You are?" the question was sharp, with just the right amount of jealousy to make it believable but not creepy. Robin was impressed with the man's acting skills.

"No, not like that! It's not a… well, it's someone I know… or rather meet occasionally, and we never… umm… got along very well… but the other night we bumped into each other and he… well, he wanted to talk. I have no idea what that means, because that's not really like him…"

"Maybe he has had a change of heart," the man shrugged. "I find that when people want to talk, you should always listen before you make up your mind. Give him a chance… not a _big _one, though, mind you," the man added with a smirk.

Robin gaped slightly. Lex had to know who he was talking about and he was what? Leveling the playing field? Maybe it was more fun for him if Slade had a chance in hell. Not that he had, not that _either_ of them had. Robin hadn't decided exactly how far he would take this game yet, but he hated it when Slade won. _Anything. _Slade losing, though, that was an enticing thought. On the other hand, exactly how far did he have to go for Lex to have 'won'?

"Yeah, I… maybe," he nodded.

It's been a while since Robin had some really challenging and interesting conversations, although he would never admit that to the Titans of course. Still, it pulled him in and when it was time to leave the teen wanted to blow Slade off and just continue talking. He decided not to, though, and at ten Luthor walked him to his door.

"I had a very nice night, may I call you tomorrow?" the man asked.

"Yes, I'd like to do this again," Robin smiled, actually being honest. Lex was interesting, and Robin felt like he had deserved to have some fun. The important thing, of course, was not to get too close.

Suddenly, though, they_ were_ a bit too close, and then the man's lips brushed his. Robin's mind went blank. His first kiss with a man. And it was Luthor. Because of a bet. That was so wrong, but somehow it was still exciting. So he kissed the man back. It only lasted for a moment and there was no groping involved, just a nice, almost chaste, goodnight kiss. It occurred to Robin that the man might have just won the bet, but before Lex left he repeated his promise to call, so maybe not. With men like these two, the stakes were probably higher.

Robin changed quickly and left by the roof for the park, arriving just in time. Slade was there waiting for him.

"Alone tonight, Robin?"

"Yeah, so what's with the mask? Take it off already!" Robin snorted. He wasn't going to make this too easy on the man, although… maybe a _bit_ easier, now when he knew what the guy's game was… or_ thought_ he knew… he couldn't jump to conclusions here, but if Slade acted friendly that pretty much sealed the deal.

"All in due time. Let's take a walk."

"My friends are tracking me, just so you know," the hero pointed out, just now realizing that he had forgotten to activate the tracker. He subtly slipped a hand into his belt and did so; he didn't want his team to worry, after all.

He followed Slade down to the lake. As it was rather late, and a weekday, the place was deserted. The man led them right down to the water edge where there was a small camp fire area set up for the park's visitors. It even had logs around it as benches, and the Titans had made s'mores there several times, and only once had the treats exploded. Starfire's fault, of course. Now there was a fresh pile of wood prepared and the man gestured for Robin to sit while he lit it.

"So are we going to tell ghost-stories, is that it?" the teen smirked. "Maybe I'll scream if you take your mask off…?"

"You're very focused on my mask, Robin," the man chuckled, his voice relaxed, even friendly. He then went to sit down as well, but on the ground, leaning back against one of the logs.

"Yes, well, I'm curious," Robin admitted studying the man, wondering if he was aware of the fact that, by sitting down, and so low as well, he was silently communicating that he wasn't a threat. Probably.

"I know. I'm curious about you as well." Robin couldn't see it, but he knew Slade was smiling; it was in his voice, somehow.

The teen had remained standing until now, but finally shrugged and sat down on the log to the man's right. His weak side. If he had one.

"So what are you curious about?" the teen asked, determined to leave the man an opening, just to see if his hypothesis was correct. "Whether or not I have changed my mind and want to be your apprentice? Because, no, I haven't."

"That was a bad idea of mine."

"Huh?" Robin had never heard the man admit he was wrong before. Actually, he wasn't sure that Slade was even familiar with that concept.

"Trying to convince you to become my apprentice by threatening your team? Horrible idea. Could never have worked in a million years. Must have been drunk when I came up with that one."

Robin burst out laughing, both delighted and completely stunned. "Really?" he chuckled.

"Yes really. I might even go as far as to apologize, but I'm not very comfortable with that,"

"No, no, don't overdo yourself. I don't want your head to explode before I've seen it," Robin grinned. "But seriously…. have you come up with some other plan, then?"

"No. You would have made a fantastic apprentice, you are intelligent, athletic, strong and an incredible fighter… but that was when you were younger."

"What, I'm rubbish now?" Robin asked, arching an eyebrow.

"No, you've even _better _now. I just meant that you have passed the age of a mere student."

"So now you want me to be your…_ partner_ or something?" the hero asked, deliberately putting some extra emphasizes on that word.

"Hmmm… as much as it would be a dream come true, I know it's just a dream. You are a hero, and I suspect that you will remain one for the rest of your life."

Damn. Slade hadn't quite taken the bait. Robin frowned, and pushed on.

"So… what do you want from me, Slade?" he used an almost humble voice, like he was begging the man to tell him.

"Like I said, I'm offering a truce of sorts. I'm here to tell you that you don't have to fear me taking you away from your friends again."

"Well, that's good. So now I just have to fear you trying to kill us or blowing the city up?"

"I think we are past our childish little games. I admit I've started most of them. You fascinate me, and it's very interesting for me to see how you solve the problems I present you with… if you do it the way I would or come up with some other way… but that stops now."

"It… does?"

"Yes. Those 'games' are not what I do, Robin. I'm a mercenary. I take on missions. Or did you think I made a living threatening to blow up bridges?"

"Well, the last time it was a diversion," the teen pointed out. "Which reminds me; what _did_ you say to that man?"

"Let's just say that someone wanted him to stop looking into a certain scientific area. I simply reminded him that family is more important than work."

"And is it?" Robin asked, a multitude of images of Bruce's empty seat at the dinner table flashing before his eyes.

"Always. But most of us have to learn it the hard way." The man's voice was somber, spiking the teen's curiosity and also Robin got the first glimpse of Slade as… human. It was strange.

"Tell me about it," he sighed and found that, sometime during the conversation, he had relaxed. "So, what happens now?"

"I rather like it in Jump, but I expect I'll be travelling a lot. I'm sure we'll see each other again now and then, though."

Robin blinked. This wasn't going quite according to plan. Why wasn't the man making a move?

"You're… leaving?"

"Will you miss me?" Slade teased him.

Robin made a split second decision. "Yes."

"Really?" the man sounded surprised, as he should, of course.

"Yes. Those little games… they challenge me. I wish they wouldn't pose a threat to anyone else, but… once they are over I always find that I've enjoyed them… somehow…"

"Hmm…"

"I didn't mean you should keep them up, though!" Robin hurriedly added. "If I mess up one day, I'll never forgive myself."

"How about-" the man didn't finish the sentence, and Robin leaned forward.

"How about what?"

"I need a good sparring partner," Slade told him. "You are one of the few I know who might actually last almost a whole round."

"Hah, funny, I can wipe the floor with you," Robin smirked, joining in the man's chuckle as they both knew he was more than a little overconfident.

"So you'll take me up on the offer?"

"No nano-probes?"

"No probing. Not that kind anyway," the man promised.

Robin grinned, that was the sign he had been waiting for… well… yes, it had to be, right? That_ had_ to be an innuendo! "So… how about we begin right away?" he suggested.

"If you insist."

"Without the mask, though. You promised."

"How about without the masks, plural?" Slade asked.

"I…" Robin hesitated. He kinda knew that Slade knew, but… "Slade… do you know who I am?"

The reply didn't come immediately, but the man cocked his head like he sensed danger. "Yes."

"Oh." Robin needed proof, though. "So what's my real name?"

"Richard Grayson."

"So you _do_ know…"

"Why would I lie about something like that?" the man snorted.

"Well… you first."

"Fine."

Behind the metal was the face Robin had seen in the shadows, now illuminated by the dancing flames of the fire, and that made it even more fascinating. Robin knew the man was clever, stubborn, serious and experienced and his features reflected all that and so much more. Robin found himself wanting to just dive into the mind behind that grey-blue eye and explore… and the man's mind was not all he wanted to explore either, to be honest.

"Your turn."

"Huh? Oh. Um… yeah…" the teen peeled his mask off. It wasn't such a great revelation, really, just his eyes, but somehow the man seemed a bit captivated nonetheless. Well… someone once told him that he had very blue eyes, although how much of the color the man could make out with just firelight? "Sooo… should we begin, or…?" Robin asked.

"You don't have any questions? No 'what's with the white hair?', 'why do you have an eye patch?' or 'how old are you?' Slade smirked.

"Well… yeah, but would you tell me?"

"Military experiment, I got shot in the face, and much too old for you to be looking at me like that."

"Wha- I… I wasn't looking at you in any special way!" Robin objected, blushing.

"I might only have one eye, but that doesn't make me half blind," the man stated, a bit smugly.

"You wish. So you're really old, then?"

"Practically immortal."

"What, really?" The teen's eyes widened. He had not known that, not even suspected it.

"I love to see that expression on your face, and it's even better now, when I can see your eyes as well," the mercenary… purred? Robin's jaw slacked a little. Was Slade… flirting? Should he flirt back? Maybe he should just call it a night, after all he had had his suspicions confirmed; there was absolutely some kind of bet going on, and it was not about killing him. Still, Robin reasoned, that _because _he knew what was going on it was pretty safe to stay with it for a while… and that damn curiosity made it hard to just leave.

"Um, yeah, well, let's get you a bit less immortal then," Robin said, too chicken to let the man know he had noticed the tone of voice, and walked over to a flat, grassy area. It was darker here, but nowhere near pitch black, so it would do.

Slade chuckled and followed him and then they were facing each other.

"Okay, so do we do this freestyle or…?" Robin asked.

"If you wish."

"Freestyle, then… so… um… this is awkward but how do we begin? On three?"

"I'm sure you have sparred before."

"Yes, but only with friends, not with you," the hero shrugged.

"Ah… would it help if I was to say something like 'I'm going to kill your friends'?"

"Yes, actually, that helps…" Robin grinned. "Three!" The teen's first attack wasn't meant to be anything serious, his heroic side forbade it, since he was practically cheating, but it soon turned more serious. Their fighting was, however, interrupted by comments of the friendlier kind.

"Very good follow through there," Slade said.

"Pft, I didn't even touch you."

"Without my meta-powers, I'd be down, though," the man shrugged and blocked yet another kick. "And, to tell you the truth, blocking that one hurt."

Robin grinned and did a standing jump to avoid the man's retaliation. Fighting Slade, when no one's life was at stake, was kinda fun.

It had to end sooner or later, though, and Robin was the one who got out of breath first. Slade tricked him into doing a summersault out of the way from a kick that never came, and instead the man more or less slammed him into the ground like someone swatting a fly. The teen fought to get some air into his poor lungs and when he had enough to care about what was happening he looked up to see the man straddling his thighs.

"I say I win."

"I say your crotch is within reach of my fists," Robin smirked, but didn't make a move.

"Interesting that you would notice something like that."

"Well, it's right _there_," Robin exclaimed and gestured at the man's groin.

"It_ is _hard to miss, isn't it?"

"I don't know if it's _hard_…" Robin blinked innocently.

Slade bent down and placed his hands on either side of Robin's shoulders. "You can always find out…?"

The teen's heart was beating a mile a minute. He knew the man was only doing this because of the bet, but it was so easy to forget that detail. His heart had been racing with Lex too, but not like this. Nothing like this.

"What… what are we doing?" he asked, almost helplessly.

"That's completely up to you. Could be nothing… could be anything…" the man purred.

"Okay…" Robin almost whispered and let his hands run up the man's arm until his fingers laced together behind the man's neck. "Then maybe… something?" he asked.

Slade replied by lowering himself down, or rather, allowing Robin to pull him, and then, suddenly, Robin was being kissed again. For the second time. By a different man. On the same night. The teen figured that hadn't the situation been like it was, he might have had serious moral issues. This kiss was completely different, though; there was nothing chaste about it. As soon as the man had gotten Robin's permission, he had taken it and ran with it, so to speak. Robin found himself gasping for breath, which only invited the man to deepen the kiss. Feeling the man's tongue against his lips shot something like an electric current through the hero's body and he made a strange little noise he had never, ever made before. When the man's fingers curled around his hip, though, pushing the fabric there down a little, Robin pulled away.

"I… I have to go," he said, and somehow, got out from under the man.

"No," the man got to his feet as well and grabbed his wrist. For a second the teen felt really afraid, but then the man just pulled him closer carefully. "I went too far. I don't want you to leave, thinking that I would-"

"Well, I… it was moving a bit too quickly for me… I…" Robin stammered, not really acting at all.

"If you want me to back off and never contact you again, I will," the man claimed. "But I would like to meet you again. Very much. Taking things slower, if you wish."

Robin knew the man was playing a dangerous hand here, because if he said no that was it; Slade would have no chance of winning the bet. That meant the mercenary was confident enough that the teen would agree… which almost made Robin turn him down out of spite. Still, however, he hadn't had his fun yet…

"Um… I… I'd like to see you again… tomorrow, maybe?"

"Just name the time and place."

Robin just got an idea and tried hard not to grin. "How about the amusement park down by the docks? In civilian clothes?"

"Really?" the man arched an eyebrow. "Very well. Which time?"

"Around six? I always wanted to go on a Ferris wheel ride in the sunset," the teen lied, because romantic nonsense like that rarely occurred to him.

"Anything you want," the man said and now Robin smiled, because this was _exactly _what he had counted on…

In the shower that night he ran several scenarios through his mind. Tonight had done what he had hoped; confirmed that this was all a bet. But the two men to place it shouldn't be the only ones that got to play… and now Robin knew exactly what to do.

* * *

The next morning Lex called and they scheduled a lunch together. Fortunately the crime-activity seemed to be at an all time low, so Robin made it there on time. The teen wondered if maybe the two influential criminals had anything to do with the alarms keeping quiet… to be able to play in peace… well, he'd be able to play as well…

The lunch was nice, and then Robin took Lex for a stroll through the city. Jump didn't have that many homeless people compared to other cities of that size, but the teen made sure to head for places where he knew there were people begging, or charities going on. He stopped just ahead of an old, haggard man with a metal can in his hands and a sign saying 'God bless'.

"Oh no… I hate seeing that kind of thing and not being able to help… but I'm not carrying any cash…" he began. He had noticed, after all, that Lex, for some reason, did. And a lot of it. "Besides, my allowance from Bruce is not that generous…" he added with a sigh.

"And why not? He has enough money, I would imagine," Lex smiled.

"Yeah, but he always points out that I have to be economical… and that I can't save everyone… and besides, I'm not… well…"

"What?" the man asked, while Robin was staring at the ground, trying to will some tears into his eyes. It succeeded and he looked up to answer.

"Well… I'm not his real son…"

If Lex Luthor had been the kind of man who said 'aww', he might have done that now, but instead he caressed the teen's cheek. "I'm sure he's just trying to teach you the value of money," he said softly. Robin tried to keep his sad puppy-dog face in place, but he could almost hear the man whooping in triumph at the opportunity that an emotionally wounded Richard would give him. In Lex' mind he had probably already won the bet.

"You think so? Sometimes I feel like he just doesn't care… sometimes I feel like no one cares…" Robin continued, making his lip tremble.

"I care," the man promised and kissed him. Robin wanted to punch the lying bastard in the gut, but he knew what would _really _hurt him.

"All I want is to help men like that…" he said, nodding to the beggar.

"Then let me," the businessman smiled, falling into the trap. The homeless man ended up with a hundred dollar bill in his can, and he was not the only one. As _per chance_ they seemed to walk down just the right streets to run into several more, and the businessman appeared to realize that he couldn't just give to one and ignore the others. According to Robin's calculations the man was down a cool thousand dollars before their walk was over.

"You are such a wonderful, generous man, Lex," the teen told him with a big smile as they reached his apartment. "I'm beginning to think that the rumors I've heard about you must be wrong."

"There are always rumors around powerful people," the man said. "But I do like to spoil you as well… you're a poor, hardworking student, after all," the man smirked.

"Yes, well, I deserve it then…" Robin grinned. "Um… this might be too much to ask, but I'm going to work tomorrow morning, on a charity event… I didn't want to ask you before because, well… I didn't think you would want to, but seeing this new side of you today… would you want to come with me? We can have a bit to eat afterwards, maybe?"

"I'd be delighted."

"Great! Pick me up here tomorrow morning at nine?"

"Of course."

After being such a good guy and falling for everything Robin said, the man rather deserved the kisses he got after that. In fact, this time Lex was a bit more aggressive, although not inappropriately so. The man made Robin breathless, but it wasn't quite the same thing as kissing Slade. Still, the way he went about things, being somewhat less obvious about it, let him go further before Robin pulled back, and the teen felt rather ravished afterwards, even though they were still standing on the sidewalk in the open. There had been a hand caressing his ass at some point, he was sure of it. He might need a cold shower now.

In the early evening he met up with Slade, who was dressed in a faded green t-shirt and grey jeans which, at some point, probably had been black.

"You don't go out shopping much, do you?" Robin grinned. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt too, but both where in better shape.

"Something wrong with my clothes?" the man asked, eyebrows raised.

"Nah, you look okay. Besides, now I have a project," Robin grinned and took the man's hand. "Come on! I never get to have any fun!"

"…project?" Slade asked half to himself, sounding a bit worried. Robin allowed himself a smirk. Slade should be. Slade should be very worried indeed.

The handholding, which Robin insisted on, was clearly not something the man was used to or even really comfortable with, as it drew attention from the people around them. Still, this was exactly what the teen had counted on.

The evening went by in a bit of a blur. Contrary to Lex, charm seemed to come natural to Slade, and Robin was practically basking in it… and exploiting it all the way… The teen had the man buy cotton candy for them, _pink _cotton candy, and then proceeded to feed most of it to him. Next they took a whole series of novelty pictures which involved sticking your face in holes of cut-out characters. Robin made Slade be a little girl in pig-tails and frilly dress in one. Robin was going to have those framed. The man paid for them as well, of course. They had hamburgers for dinner, after trying out some of the rides so childish that even Starfire sneered at them, and then; the Ferris wheel. As they were sitting at the top, looking out over Jump City, Robin scooted a bit closer and tried to indicate that he wouldn't mind being kissed. Slade picked up on the signal and soon they were entwined, staying so for a full spin. Then Robin pulled back and chuckled, while rubbing his chin.

"Owww… your beard itches," he grinned.

"Well, I'm sure it's worth it," the man smirked.

"Yeah," Robin grinned and then looked thoughtful. "You never thought of shaving?"

"What?"

"No, no, sorry, it came out wrong, I just…" the teen took the man's face between his hands and studied it, turning it this way and that. "I don't know, I think it would suit you."

"I'm not going to shave."

"No, of course not!" Robin's eyes were wide. "I would never… sorry, I was just… you know… thinking out loud."

"That's fine."

"Thanks… and you know… if you ever _did_ try it, I mean on someone like you it would grow back in days, right?" Robin grinned "I can barely get my damn_ pubes_ to grow… no body-hair genes at all."

"Hmmm… makes me feel like I should inspect that," the man leered.

"Yeah, on the Ferris wheel… _riiiight_…" Robin chuckled.

"I must say that you are not exactly how I expected you to be," the man said as their last spin began.

"Oh… No, I guess… Robin has to take care of his team all the time… be responsible… they are all just kids, really… It's nice to let loose a bit… be with someone who doesn't mind being with the_ real_ me… you don't mind, do you, Slade?" the hero asked, his voice almost trembling with insecurity.

"Of course I don't mind," Slade answered, like he had to. Robin knew he would be able to drag the man to a My Little Pony convention and Slade had to pretend to like it, or, well… he wouldn't get any further, would he? "I didn't think you would be this… at ease with me so quickly, however."

"Yeah, I thought about it last night and… well… when you kissed me, I…" Robin managed a real blush this time before continuing. "I figured that you know who I am, right, and if you wanted to hurt me you already could have. A_ lot_… So I thought that maybe you don't want to hurt me and… well…"

"You are rambling a bit there, Robin," the man chuckled, pulling him closer and running a hand through his hair.

"Sorry… it's just that… I like you, and what do I have to lose, really? You can literally destroy my world, and what's a broken heart compared to that… if this doesn't work out, that is…" Robin looked up at the man and saw something unexpected in his eye, like… hesitation? Regret? Then the man smiled, however, and it was gone, probably imagined.

"I think you are a very brave young man," the mercenary told him.

"Thank you. Um… I have to tell you something else, though…" Robin said and hesitated for real now. Should he? Well, Slade must already know, and he knew much more about Robin's morals than Lex did, so… "Um… I'm kinda… seeing this man…"

"You are?" It was the same words Lex had used but the tone was a lot darker.

"He… he asked me to dinner before we met in the park… the same day, actually."

"Are you going out?"

"I… don't know… we… kissed?"

"Is it serious?"

"I don't know, what is serious, really?" Robin asked.

"Are you sleeping together?"

_Aha…_ the teen thought to himself, _so that's the goal, huh? Get me into bed first?_

"No! No we just met! Like… like you and me…"

"Are you going to see him again?"

"Um… I'm taking him to a charity-thing tomorrow morning…"

"I see."

"I feel awful!" Robin complained. "I've never dated before and suddenly there are two men in my life and… I don't know what to do…"

"What is he like?" Slade wanted to know.

"Well, he only knows me as Richard… and he's only in town for a short while… so I guess it's kinda doomed, really… but he's very attentive, and he's generous… and he's a great kisser."

"Ow. And generous? Really?" the man said the last part in a rather disbelieving tone.

"Not that you're not! Both generous and a great kisser, I mean… But at least I don't get stubble burn from him…" Robin grinned. "Do you want to call this off…?"

"No. As you said, we just began seeing each other, it wouldn't be fair. Keep seeing him, decide he's a snobbish douche bag and dump him," the man smirked.

"Alright, I'll do that," Robin grinned. He wondered if that would have made him suspicious, if he hadn't already known. What man gave the go-ahead to date someone else? But maybe the rules included that they weren't allowed to ruin it for each other… That made sense, actually…

"Will you tell him about me?" Slade asked.

"I'm… not sure. I don't think he's as understanding as you are," Robin smiled and squeezed the man's arm.

They made out before they parted that night but that was as far as Robin would let things go. Slade was not going to win this. Not that Lex was going to win this _either_, of course. When the time came he would… he would… call them on it? The teen suddenly realized that he was dealing with two dangerous men here, and he didn't think either of them appreciated being played. Maybe he should just break up with them? But on the other hand, then he wouldn't get to see their expressions… ah, it was a difficult choice… Maybe he had taken this too far already? He just couldn't call things off quite yet, however… just another day… or two.

* * *

The day after again exceeded expectations; Robin first took Lex to an orphanage where he first made the man read stories for the children and then had the man donate a very, very generous amount to be used to buy new books and computers for them. After that he took the man for pizza, a sight in itself.

As Lex took him home the man seemed to want something.

"So... you never showed me your place?" he hinted.

"Oh, well…. um, it's a mess right now," the teen lied.

"I don't mind… since this is our third date and all…"

"Lex, I don't know what a third date means to you, but to me it's just a third date… in a long row of dates."

"How long? the man only half joked. "I have to leave in a few days and-"

"Are you pressuring me?" Robin exclaimed and the anger in his eyes was _very _real.

"No, no, I-" It was obvious that this usually worked for the man, and now he was desperately searching for a way out. The teen could see the exact moment he found it. "I didn't mean it like that Richard, it's just that I have to travel a lot and my schedule isn't normally this open at all. I'm very willing to clear some space in it for you, a _lot _of space," he quickly amended, "but I need to know that this is going somewhere…"

"Oh… yeah, I understand…" Robin said. "It's so soon, though… I haven't even told Bruce yet…"

"Maybe you shouldn't," the man hurriedly said and the hero could actually see him pale a shade or two. "As you said, it's soon… but once I have to leave… would you like me to come back?"

"I think I would," Robin smiled. "But I understand that this is serious for you… I mean, the press might pick up on it soon and I know you don't want a scandal… neither of us do, so… give me the night to think about it, alright?"

"You, thinking about me at night? How could I refuse?" the man smirked and kissed him. It was a very persuasive kiss, and Robin thanked his lucky star that he knew the man's agenda, or Lex might have gotten to see his apartment after all…

"Oh… that was… wow…" Robin grinned as they parted.

"One of the best reviews I've ever gotten," Lex smirked.

"I'll call you tomorrow, okay? Maybe dinner?" Robin suggested.

"How about dinner at your place? _Just_ dinner," the man clarified.

"Um… okay, but… I can't really cook…?"

"I'll have a caterer take care of everything, tomorrow at nine?"

"Okay. Tomorrow at nine," the hero smiled. Now all he had to do was to get the man out of his apartment without him taking Robin's virginity with him. That wouldn't be a problem. Probably.

* * *

Later that evening it was Slade's turn and when the man turned up the teen practically squeeled.

"You shaved!"

"Well, I thought I'd try it. Not sure of the result, though," Slade shrugged, actually looking slightly self conscious.

"You look fantastic," Robin said, caressing the now smooth cheeks. Unfortunately it was the truth. The man didn't look ridiculous at all, in fact he had a very strong jaw under that beard and somehow his features were even manlier now. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you look years younger as well," the teen added truthfully.

"Well, as long as that is a _good_ thing," the man muttered.

"It is… and I have to check so I won't get stubble burn now… care to help me?" Robin grinned. Slade did. He helped him out for quite a long time, in fact, and when the hero's feet found the ground again, the redness on his face was for different reasons.

Robin picked a movie for them to go to for their date that night. Actually he had Beast Boy pick it to make sure the man would hate every second of it. Robin, however, pretended to be so interested that he only could make out with the man a little. Dinner followed at a pirate-themed family restaurant, and when it was over Robin had some not-so-heartfelt apologizing to do.

"I'm so sorry, Slade, I didn't realize that the eye patch…"

"Don't mention it."

"But really… I'm sorry… You were_ really_ good with all the kids that wanted to sit in your lap, though… and when the parents took pictures… and when the staff made you wear that pirate hat…"

"Now when I think about it, I might need some compensation…" the man leered. "You have a place close by, don't you?"

Robin almost rolled his eyes. What was it with men and third dates?

"I'd love to compensate you… a _lot_… but it's a bit fast? Soon? Promise?"

"I'll try not to rush you... although my pride was severely damaged, so I demand a kiss at least," the man muttered, half joking half serious.

"Oh, I'll give you a kiss… at _least_…" Robin grinned and, in a dark doorway, did so. For the first time Slade kissed more than his lips, however; the man kissed his neck as well, having the teen moaning and pressing closer, not caring that his aroused state was both heard and felt. He felt the same from Slade and that spurred him on even more, but he finally got hold of his senses and pulled back.

"A… another day…" he gasped. "I have to go… see you tomorrow? Why don't we go shopping?" he added, wondering if he could get the man to wear a 'Hello Kitty' t-shirt. Probably not, but he might just try.

"I'll call you," Slade nodded.

* * *

An hour later the two men involved in the bet, or so they thought at least, met up at 'Deadbeats'.

"What happened to your beard?" was, not surprisingly, the first thing Lex asked.

"Robin happened," the man shrugged. "He's harder to please than I thought."

"Is that your way of telling me you won the bet?" the businessman frowned.

"No, unfortunately no. I think I'm close, though."

"Well, I'm having dinner at his place tomorrow night, and I plan on bringing some wine."

"It's not fair play if you get him wasted," Slade warned the other man with a growl.

"I don't plan to. Just lower his inhibitions a tiny bit," Lex smirked. "Not that I can afford anything fancy…"

"I heard you were being 'generous', when the hell did that happen?" Slade chuckled.

"Since he dragged me in the path of every hobo in the city and used those big, blue puppy dog eyes on me," the multi-billionaire muttered. "And then the orphanage, and that _really_ cost me."

"At least you didn't have to watch 'Space Duckies Attack'," Slade snorted, "Or get your picture taken as-" the man suddenly got quiet.

"What?" Lex asked.

"No… he couldn't… but… _the little BRAT_!" the man growled and looked more murderous than he had ever done, even while actually killing people.

"What am I missing?" Luthor wanted to know.

"He knows!"

"What? _No_?"

"Yes! It's the only explanation, just look at what he has made both of us do! You have given away more of your private money these last days than you probably have in your whole life, and as for me… I can barely _think_ about it..."

"But… _the little BRAT_!" Lex hissed, as he as well realized the truth.

"I thought it was strange that he was so approachable…" Slade muttered. "And that childish way he was acting…"

"What childish way?" Lex asked.

"Exactly, he played us. Both of us. I thought it was too dark in the bar that day, but he must have seen us… or remembered seeing us…"

"So none of us wins, then?" the businessman grumbled. "If he knows about the bet, he won't let us, will he?"

Slade took a long, thoughtful sip from his glass and then smirked. "Where were the two of you having dinner tomorrow night, you said?"

Lex smirked back.

* * *

Robin expected a call from Slade the next morning, but he didn't get one. It made him feel a bit… strange. He couldn't quite describe the feeling, but it was something between being annoyed and disappointed. Still, he couldn't expect the man to call every day, even for a bet. He also realized that he didn't have a way to reach Slade, which was rather unfair, actually.

Lex called though, and confirmed the plans, and, promptly at nine, the doorbell to Richard's apartment rang.

The teen opened it with a smile on his face, to find the businessman standing there, dressed to the teeth as usual.

"Hi, you!" Robin grinned. "Come in. Um, I thought you'd bring the food?"

"It will be delivered any time," Lex said and looked around. "My, my, this is quite nice…" he continued into the living room, looking around. "It's a bit too chilly to leave the window open, though isn't it, Robin?"

"The window?" Robin said, following him in. He walked up to it and closed it. "That's strange, I must have forgotten it when I-" the hero suddenly froze. "Robin?" he gasped and spun around.

"Well, that's your name too, isn't it?" the man smirked.

"I think you should leave," the teen tried, drawing himself up and walking towards the man.

"Could_ I_ stay?" a voice asked behind him.

Robin spun around again.

"Slade!"

"I know we don't have a date, but after realizing a few things last night Lex and I agreed on a double date…. well… in a way."

"We also realized something you also should have," Luthor growled. "Neither of us likes to lose."

"So we decided neither of us should," Slade smirked, coming closer.

"Well, you both will!" Robin hissed and simply turned to try to push Lex out of the way. The man was a lot stronger and sturdier than the teen had expected however, and pushed him back, right into the arms of Slade.

"Awww… you're such an affectionate thing, aren't you?" the mercenary purred, while Robin tried to get out of his grip. "Grab his legs," the man added to Luthor, who narrowly escaped getting viciously kicked, but eventually succeeded. "The bedroom's this way," Slade said, nodding down the hall.

"Let me _go_! I won't let you-" Robin began, but his arms were twisted so suddenly and painfully that the sentence was ended in a gasp.

Before he knew it he was in his bedroom, being thrown face first and held down onto a bed he had very rarely even used.

"Good, a sturdy headboard, just what I like to see," he heard Slade say just before he felt something cold lock around his wrists. The men worked in perfect synch, and just as Robin drew in breath to scream for help a rubber gag was pressed into his mouth.

"Now, now, Robin," Slade said. "You could actually scream all you want, you see… Mr. Luthor has been very generous again."

"I made sure all your surrounding neighbors got free tickets to the entertainment of their choice, only valid tonight. This floor, and the one beneath it, is empty. And, as this is the top floor, no one is going to hear you," he was informed as the handcuffs were snapped to the headboard, close together.

"MMfff!" Robin yelled.

"Oh, no need to thank me," the businessman smirked.

In the mean while Slade had climbed onto the bed and straddled Robin's legs, making sure he couldn't kick. It was almost like at the park, apart from the fact that Robin was on his stomach. That changed with an order from Slade and the hero was suddenly, violently, turned on his back, the chains twisting to allow for it. The mercenary immediately sank down on the teen's legs again, and smirked down on him.

"Now listen to me, Robin," he began.

"Aaant iien o oou!"

"Yes you will," the man, having somehow understood what Robin was saying, chuckled. "For your own good. Now, you played a trick on us, and we fell for it. Shame on us. On the other hand, we started it, and, in a way, we both agree that we got what we deserved."

Robin was listening now, but he couldn't quite make sense of it.

"EN EET II OO!"

"No, we won't let you go. We feel we deserve some sort of compensation, after all, and you are going to provide it. We have both felt you… _responding_ to us, so we really don't think we are asking too much of you."

"Ih aunt eooning oo agagh!" Robin growled.

"That one I didn't get," Slade admitted and just by touching a quick release hook on the side of the gag, freed Robin from it.

"I said I wasn't responding to you!" Robin spat.

"My thigh remembers differently," the mercenary leered.

"As does my hand," Luthor added with a similar expression.

"And it was us who made you react like that, Robin. _Us._ Even though you knew _exactly_ who we were and what we were after… and we think we can make that happen again."

"Fuck you!"

"Not the wisest chosen words, were they?" Lex chuckled.

"Now be a good boy, and we won't be rough with you," Slade smirked. "Well… not_ too_ rough. So, let's get comfortable, shall we?" the man added, an old fashioned straight razor suddenly in his hand.

"Why not let me?" Lex asked.

"I'm better with a knife than you are," Slade shrugged.

"Exactly."

The mercenary glanced at his friend and smirked. "Point taken, here you go."

Despite the not-so-subtle threat, the blade didn't cut him as it sliced through the hero's shirt and thin dress-pants, leaving him all but naked.

"Look at these, aren't they precious?" Slade almost cooed, pinching one of Robin's pink nipples.

"And sensitive as well, it seems," Lex smirked, as the bud hardened under the mercenary's finger. "Let's see if this one is too…" he then pressed the side of the blade against the other one, making the teen gasp, half from the cold, half from fear that the man would cut him. The steel disappeared however, leaving another hard nipple behind.

Robin was just glaring, more angry than afraid for the moment, and not only angry at the men, but at himself as well. He should have never taken it this far, hell; he should have called it off at once. If this little bet never really got started he wouldn't have been in this situation now. His friends knew he would be at the apartment tonight, but unless a miracle happened, they wouldn't come by. They thought he was studying. Robin had told them about Slade, alright, but not about the bet and not about Lex. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"Oh, don't be so hard on yourself," the mercenary chuckled above him.

"What?" Lex asked, confused.

"Robin looked like he wanted to bang his head against the wall," Slade smirked. "Bet you are regretting that photo session now, aren't you?"

"Go to hell, Slade!" Robin growled through his teeth.

"I say we should assist him in the head-against-wall- thing… or headboard-against-wall, at least…" Luthor said and began to unbutton his jacket. As he shrugged it off, Robin's eyes widened as he saw the gun holster there. He looked at Slade in a panic. They would kill him afterwards? Yes, he assumed, why would they want to leave him alive? Even if they dangled Robin's real identity over his head, one word from him and at least Lex Luthor's career was at stake.

Slade met Robin's eyes and again seemed to almost instinctively understand what he was thinking. The man smirked and plucked at Robin's nipple again, almost absentmindedly.

"That gun is not meant for you," he said, his finger tracing the teen's rapidly rising and falling chest. "He wore it in case you put up a bigger struggle."

"Yeah, and I'm just that gullible…" the teen muttered.

"If you are a good boy you might enjoy this immensely," Slade told him. "We might have deserved to be played, but we deserve to play as well. We could just rape you, hell we could rape you dry, even though that would be rather uncomfortable for all involved, but we think it would be a lot more fun if we made you _want_ it."

"Good luck!" Robin snorted.

"Ah, thank you but I think we have skill enough so that we won't need any. Come on, Robin, don't sulk. You lost, but you played very well, and the consolation prize isn't that bad, trust me."

"Right…" the teen snorted.

"Well, I hope you are ready to be proven wrong," Lex said, and when Robin turned his eyes back to him he discovered that the man was down to his underwear. He somehow, automatically, noticed that the man didn't have a bad body, hard planes without overly bulging muscles, much better than an average desk-man… although Lex Luthor wasn't exactly average.

Slade wasn't wasting any time looking at his friend, he was drawn to more interesting things, like the only piece of clothing remaining on Robin's body; his boxer-briefs.

"You haven't exactly been very honest with me on our dates," the man said disapprovingly, "I wonder if you lied about this as well…" It was the mercenary's turn with the razor and this fabric didn't stand a chance either. "Hmmm… no, it seems you were telling the truth… you're not very hairy, are you?"

"I can't image the conversation you must have had that led to talking about body hair…" Lex snorted. "I'm eager to start this little challenge, so get off him and strip if you are going to join in."

"Impatient, are we? That's usually Robin's role. Ah, well. Just hold his ankles down or I'm going to get a rather nasty kick when I get up."

"You want to ruin all my fun, don't you?" Robin muttered.

Slade just chuckled as he got safely out of kicking range and began to undress.

Lex sat down on the side of the bed, but Robin's legs were free and, crunching his body, he managed to slam a knee into the man's back. Unfortunately, as he didn't have any real leverage on the bed, it was only hard enough to annoy.

"That's it, we're tying his legs to the bed as well," the businessman growled.

"Good luck trying to fuck him in that position," Slade snorted. Robin shot him an angry glare and discovered that he was in his underwear now as well. The teen swallowed. He hated his own mouth for suddenly salivating.

The men climbed into the bed on either side, and Robin found himself wishing he hadn't bought a king-sized one. He didn't think a narrow single bed would have gotten him out of this, but still. He closed his eyes briefly as two hard bodies pressed up on either side of him. It would have helped a great deal if the men didn't seem intent on acting out one of the hero's reoccurring wet dreams. Not that either of them had ever occurred in those. Well… maybe a bit, lately, but…

"Now there's one rule you might want to know before we start," Slade purred in his ear, making Robin's body tremble. "What you do to us, we'll do to you. Kick, scratch, bite, and we'll make sure you'll receive the same amount of pain."

"Then we should knee him in the back," Lex pointed out vindictively.

"Starting from now," Slade chuckled. "See, Robin? It's up to you if you want to get hurt, and it's also up to you if we take things nice and slow or not."

"Slade…" Robin's voice was pleading as he opened his eyes and turned as much as he could to look at the man.

"Yes?"

"I…" Robin whispered, wetting his lips with his tongue.

Slade leaned closer to be able to hear him and the hero head butted him. Hard. Unfortunately, the man was a bit too quick to react, so Robin's forehead smashed into the man's jaw instead of his nose. Still, it was a point well made.

"I see you don't quite understand," the man snorted, rubbing his face. "Ah, well, I'll just explain it to your nipples."

Robin let out a grunt and then a gasp as the men pinched a nipple each and twisted a bit, even pulling on them, which had the teen arching off the bed, trying to elevate the pain. The hero was on the point of pleading when he was let go.

"There. Pain for pain… now let's try to make these poor things feel better…" Slade grinned. The attack again came from both of the men at the same time, but the targets were different. Lex wound a hand into his hair, gripping but not pulling, making sure Robin's head stayed down and still, or he would pull his own hair out. The man then began tracing kisses down the side of his neck.

Robin tried kicking again, but the men's legs wound over and around his own, trapping them against the bed.

Slade went for his abused nipples, and Robin gasped loudly as one of them was sucked into the man's mouth, his tongue flicking over it. The sensation, despite the situation, was breathtaking. When the man then pulled back and blew cold air over it, soothing the now rather angry red skin, a spasm went through the teen's body.

The next thing he knew Lex' lips reached his other nipple and gave that an equal amount of attention, while Slade nipped and kissed his way up instead. The men's hands weren't idle either, tracing and caressing his skin from his knees to his chest, teasingly avoiding actually touching his cock. Robin didn't notice that he was beginning to raise his hips every time a hand got close, in a silent invitation, but he was just so frustrated. His skin seemed to be on fire, tingling. More experience might have given him a higher resistance, but as it was he was helpless as all these new sensations washed over him.

"Remember the rule," Robin heard Slade murmured just before lips claimed his. He tried to turn his head away, but Luthor's grip on his hair wouldn't let him. He didn't dare actually bite, but kept his mouth closed until he suddenly felt something hot, hard and slightly wet push against his hip. He gasped then, unwillingly letting Slade in to plunder his mouth. That was soon forgotten, however, when a finger finally traced his skin all the way down to his pubes and then stroked over his length.

"Someone likes this," Lex purred.

"Don't tease him, who _wouldn't_ like that?" Slade chuckled as his lips left Robin's. The teen himself just groaned and tried to shake his head, which hurt his scalp. He couldn't quite form any words, though, mainly because he didn't want to seem weak by begging them to stop. Not telling them to stop, however, didn't quite feel right either.

"Ahhh…" Lex' hand had wrapped around the hero's member, forcing it from half hard to fully erect in only a few strokes. "Don't… touch … me!" Robin groaned.

"But you like it," Lex pointed out.

"I think Robin wants to be more involved. Just lying there is boring, isn't it?" Slade said. "Now, why don't you suck Mr. Luthor's cock?"

"No way in hell!" Robin snarled.

"In that case it's only fucking left then," the mercenary said and grabbed one of the teen's knees, prying his legs apart.

"No!"

"No? So you would want to play a bit first?" Robin just glared at him, so Slade continued. "Tell you what, how about a nice sixty-nine, and remember, whatever you do to Lex, Lex will do to you. That is fair, isn't it?"

"You clearly have no idea what that word even _means_!" Robin snorted. He fought the men but still ended up on top of Lex, his hands still shackled to the headboard, his head level with the man's now naked crotch and his knees on either side of the man's head, being held very firmly there, so Robin couldn't slam them together, cracking the man's skull. Oh, how he wanted to do that!

"No, here is what going to happen," Slade explained. "You will at least try to give Lex some nice head, to the best of your ability, of course. Don't worry, we don't expect you to be good. While you do that, I will begin to prepare you. If you want to be fucked by something bigger than my fingers, all you have to do is stop sucking. And, of course, if you bite… well… Lex will bite you back, possible harder, and preparation time is over. Understood?"

"I hate you!" the teen spat.

"That's rather irrelevant. Begin."

Robin shook his head.

"Fine," Slade shuffled up behind him and the teen suddenly felt something hard and rounded against his opening, pushing at it.

"No! Stop!" he yelled, trying to get away, but Slade had his hips in a firm grip.

"Not until you put your mouth to work," the man told him and pushed harder.

"Okay! Okay! Just stop!" Robin groaned and then took a deep breath before he opened his mouth letting the angry, almost purple, tip in. Immediately he felt the pressure against his opening disappear, as well as something hot and wet engulfing the tip of his own member. The feeling was so startling that Robin gasped and pulled back a little, and then the sensation disappeared. When Robin hesitated a bit too long, Slade's cock slid up his crack towards his entrance again, and the teen quickly lowered his head once more, making that feeling go away and the other, incredible, one begin again.

The man's cock was long and had enough girth not to look thin. The taste was clean, thank god, laced with the musk and slight saltiness Robin was familiar with from his own body. Being an acrobat had its advantages… although he could never do it long because he couldn't breathe very well in that position… still, that meant that it wasn't, despite what the other men thought, completely new territory to him.

Lex mirrored every move perfectly, to the extent that the teen almost could pretend he really was doing this to himself, but in a much more comfortable position. That way he quickly learned what felt good and what didn't quite work. He scraped the man with his teeth once, which hurt, but one of Slade's fingers had slipped inside him and he had jumped a little, so it had been an accident. Robin didn't want to be bitten down there, after all. The finger inside him was easy compared to the tip of the cock which had tried to push into him earlier. It slid in and out effortlessly, curling now and then to clip a spot which made the teen see stars. He also took more of Lex' cock in, having more of his sucked as well.

The teen pulled his head up and groaned as a second finger pushed into him.

"Ready to be fucked already?" Slade asked him.

"Let him get used to it for a moment, or he'll scratch me again," Lex said. Robin actually felt just a small pang of gratitude towards the man for that. A moment later, however, both men felt he had gotten enough time, and he was back to pleasuring the businessman again. There was no respite when the third finger pushed in, and the teen's groan, cock deep in his throat, made the businessman let out one of his own. Robin felt the sound vibrating up his length and he felt on the verge of coming. Suddenly the idea of coming down Lex throat became very exciting to him; in that position the man would have no choice but to swallow, after all, or he might choke. This spurred the teen on and he got more imaginative, having the man have to struggle to keep up. He was so close now, and knowing that he would come in the next instant he let the businessman's cock deep into his throat and moaned. When the man returned the favor it pushed Robin over the top and he let out a muffled yell as he came. He hadn't quite expected the man to come as well, however, but suddenly the length in his mouth swelled and twitched, the first loads shooting straight into his throat. Robin pulled up, trying to get away, but that only meant the next ones coated his tongue instead, so he could taste it. As he finally got it out the last streak of cum splattered across his nose.

He was disgusted, but he had also just climaxed, making his body slump into a relaxed, boneless state, while he gasped for breath like a fish on dry land. He hadn't quite noticed how the three fingers had been replaced the moment Lex came, and what was now pushing into him was filling him all the more. He _did_ notice when the wider head suddenly popped in, however, and his head snapped up.

"UUgh!"

"Shhh…. relax, you're ready… the worst is already over," Slade calmed him, stroking his ass and back like he was a nervous mare about to be bred for the first time. As Slade pushed in a bit further, Robin felt the analogy was even more appropriate.

He groaned again, but his body seemed to be swallowing the thick length, wanting it, urging him to push back. In the mean while, Lex had gotten out from under him and then Robin felt his arms being released. The handcuffs were snapped together, making sure his hands were still tied in front of him, but Robin barely noticed as Slade had pulled out a little, just to push back in again, and, with every thrust, more of the man's cock disappeared inside the teen.

Robin's hands were on the mattress now, supporting him, but Luthor had other ideas and pushed at the teen's shoulders until he was almost sitting up, before seating himself in front of him. Robin closed his glazed eyes as he was pulled down onto the body under him and just gasped as Slade finally buried himself to the hilt. Robin felt so full, so many thousands of nerve endings were firing signals to his brain, that there wasn't enough left for any thoughts except what was being done to his body. When lips met his, he simply kissed back, and his hips pushed back as well, against the man behind him. He was hard again, and he was not the only one, Lex seemed content with just kissing for now, however, while Slade's thrusts got even harder and faster. Robin knew what that meant and he was close behind the man when he grunted and, after a few last, short, thrusts, stilled inside him. Close, but not quite there for Robin, who groaned in frustration as the man pulled out of him.

"My turn, I think," Lex smirked as he pushed his way up and got behind the teen.

Robin's opening had clenched shut and resisted for a moment, but not nearly good enough, and the man buried himself completely in the teen's body in one, hard stroke. Robin gasped at the suddenness of the penetration, but his body sang at being filled again. The hero lifted his head to see Slade coming out of the bathroom, not even having realized that the man had left. The mercenary came to stand by the bed, by the teen's head.

"Open wide. You'll need to," Slade ordered.

Robin smelled soap and knew that the man had washed, but even if he hadn't, the hero felt like he might, somehow, still be compelled to obey.

Slade may have taken things slow while fucking his ass, but he didn't seem that considerate now, when it came to the teen's mouth. The man wasn't fully hard, which helped, and Robin felt him lengthening and thickening in his throat, groaning at the sensation. Slade took a hold of his hair, just keeping him there until he was completely ready, while Robin tried to support himself better by placing his hands on the man's thighs, meeting Luthor's thrusts which were threatening to bounce his nose against Slade's pubes.

Once hard, the mercenary forcefully began to fuck Robin's throat in time with his friend's thrusts, but the slight pain and discomfort somehow matched the pleasure coming from his prostrate and enhanced it in a way Robin couldn't quite understand. He wasn't being stroked himself, not at all, but having been close already he soon came helplessly all over his bed. Slade pulled almost all the way out and came himself, the second load of cum for the day sliding down into the teen's stomach as another one filled his ass.

"How is that special Viagra working for you?" Slade asked his friend over Robin's slumped body.

"Very well, thank you," Luthor replied.

"Cheaters," Robin muttered.

"Ah, but we have to cut him some slack, he's only human after all," Slade chuckled. "You are too, but you are young… and I… well, I'm just me, and trust me, we are no way near done yet." To prove his point, Slade rolled the teen over on his back, lifted his legs, bending them at the knees and pushing them up to the teen's shoulders, before pushing into him again.

Robin's alarm-clock flicked to 02.06 AM. The hero himself was out cold. He was lying on his side, Slade pressed up against his back, the man's cock still buried inside him. They cuffs were long gone, and hand ended up somewhere on the floor by now.

"Quite a night, my friend," Lex chuckled as he buttoned his shirt. The man had taken a shower after declaring that he was leaving, as he had a flight to catch in a few hours.

"Quite a bet," Slade almost murmured, seemingly finally satisfied.

"It really was. A quite expensive one too, but I think I've gotten my money's worth here tonight."

Slade chuckled. "Robin will be delighted to hear that."

"I have a feeling he won't. How do you think he's going to react? He got pretty into it, after all."

"I knew he would. Pent up sexual frustration for years. The poor boy was about to burst. We did him a favor."

"Are you sure he'll see it that way?"

"Of course not, he'll be completely livid and ashamed of himself, I would think," Slade half shrugged.

"But will he talk?"

"No. For several reasons, he won't breathe a word of what happened here tonight, trust me."

"Good. Don't think I am growing soft, no pun intended, but I'd hate to have him silenced unless I had to. I quite like the little brat."

"Same here. No one has ever dared to pull a stunt like that on me before," Slade chuckled. "I'm impressed."

"Well, are you leaving as well?" the businessman asked.

"No. I think I'll stay the night."

"You are a braver man than me," Lex grinned. "I wouldn't want to be in the way of the Bat-brats fury."

"Oh, he'll try to kill me, he'll cry, I'll comfort him and then I'll make him feel a lot better," Slade smirked.

"My friend, the size of your ego never ceases to astonish me," Lex chuckled. "I'm not sure your plan will work this time, though."

"Wanna bet?" Slade smirked.

_The End_

* * *

A/N: If you are wondering what pink Kryptonite does, you should check it out… it might explain Robin's 'damn' comment… ;) And yes, this was HIGHLY dub-con, but I couldn't really warn you about it without ruining the story, so… oops? ;)

Hope you enjoyed both the fun, the crazy and the dark parts, though… ;)

/W


	160. Demon Parents, Part One

A/N: Happy b-day iloveromance156 (June 16)

If you have been waiting for more **Demon Bride**, wait no longer, here it is! It's part one of two, but it's a long ass-part with no horrible cliffy at the end, so you won't hate me so much by the end, I hope…

Warnings: this is AU and OOC, and even more so because it's also M-Preg! So be afraid, be very afraid!

* * *

**Demon Parents, Part One: Having a Cow**

It had been a month since Batman had first found out about Robin's new civil status and it had been an incredibly dull month for the Titans. They had all believed that the criminals of Jump City would reemerge after the demon lord's little scare, but, as Slade had enforced his claim of protector of Jump a few times since then, the city was ridiculously peaceful. Which was good, of course… unless you were an adrenaline junkie.

The only fun thing for Robin had been to watch 'the wooing of Speedy' but that had only taken another week and then, one morning, the archer had half walked, half hobbled, to the breakfast table with a very wide silly grin on his face. That grin hadn't quite faded yet. The redhead was still slightly ashamed of the fact that he had given in, though, so that was always a source of entertainment.

Other than that, life has begun to settle into sort of an everyday normal routine, which was a strange concept when you were married to another species. Slade had a kingdom to run, after all, and Red X also had his own duties to perform, outside of Speedy's bedroom. Robin had convinced Slade that he didn't need the black demon to be his 'chamber-maid', at least not in this realm. In the _demon_ realm, however, whenever Slade wasn't there, Robin felt much better having the winged demon close, not for his protection, but to simply explain the customs there and what the heck he was looking at.

To be able to come and go as they pleased Slade and Red X had erected permanent portals from Robin's and Speedy's chambers and the teens could pop through as well, any time they felt like it. There was even a portal, down in the basement, leading to Wayne Manor, which Robin absolutely loved, because that meant he could visit Alfred at any time. Bruce had also mellowed down just a tiny bit after the portal was installed as he saw it, rightfully, as a sign that Slade trusted him and didn't actually want to take his ward away.

The couples mostly spent their days separately, the Titans focusing on charity work while the criminals kept their heads down. Speedy, who felt more at home in Jump now and even closer to Robin, had decided to stay, and only used yet another portal to take him to Steel City when he was needed. When your best friend also was hooked up with a demon, you had a lot to talk about, after all. Like the current topic.

"And god, his tongue! Forked or not, it's damn long and thick!" Speedy said as he was lifting weights in the gym, working on his pride and joy; his arms. Robin was sure his friend secretly had named each individual arm muscle.

The black-haired Titan was working on his acrobatics, doing flips, handstands and cartwheels on a long mat. He had been feeling a bit out of sorts lately, with no real missions or crimes to solve.

He now landed neatly on his feet and smirked at his redheaded friend for a second before his eyes grew big and he slapped a hand over his mouth, rushing to the next door bathroom.

"Hey, I feel offended here! _You_ talk about details all the time!" Speedy shouted after him before following. "Hey, bro, are you okay?"

Robin was_ not_ okay. He was heaving his guts out. After his stomach was empty, however, he wiped his mouth and, a bit wobbly, got to his feet.

"That was… weird…" he mumbled.

"Um, sorry to tell you, but I think it's a bug… I've been feeling a bit sick for a few days too. Haven't thrown up, but…" the archer suddenly stopped talking and pushed Robin out of the way. A few minutes later two miserable friends looked at each other.

"Well… if the whole house is going down with the stomach flu at least it's a good time to do it…" Robin muttered. "We better warn the others… over the intercom."

"Yeah. Oh… do you think demons can get it? Or maybe this is some kind of demon flu?" Speedy said, his imagination running wild. "What if it's deadly to demons? Or _us_?"

"It's just a bug," Robin smiled tiredly, "but sure, we better warn them as well… on the other hand, they, if anyone, should have already been infected by now. Ughh... I'm not sure my marriage can withstand a double marathon puking-session this early in…"

"Yeah, takes some of the mystery out of it, doesn't it?" Speedy smirked. "Well, at least it's only coming from one end yet."

"Oh, god, spare me…" Robin groaned.

The poor sick boys decided that shared misery probably was half the misery, and, after warning the others to stay away, they isolated themselves in what had become Robin and Slade's 'apartment': a few rooms which gave the couple a bit more privacy. Speedy and Red X still shared the archer's guest room, but they, on the other hand, had just recently become an item.

As for now the teens were crawled up on the sofa in front of the TV, sipping water and watching random shows, waiting for their lovers to call back. Robin had introduced Slade and Red X to cell phones, and magic had provided one hell of a long distance service, but whenever the demon lord had an audience he turned the phone off. He did check it very regularly, though, and Robin knew it would only be a matter of time before-

"Love ! Where are you?" Two worried demons burst through the door from the hallway where the portal was located. Red X had his wings out and flaring and Slade was bigger than he really should be indoors, both things a sign of worry.

"Don't come too close, we might be contagious!" Robin called out, but the next moment he was swiped up into strong arms and sniffed all over.

"Let me go, dumb ass, do you _want_ to get sick?" Speedy shouted at his own worrier.

"We won't get sick, not even from the common cold, nor the black death," Slade soothed them.

"How about the other way around?" Robin asked, feeling slightly guilty about it.

"No, my love you don't need to fear. And, as you are sick, we'll take care of you."

The heroes glanced at each other and smirked but then Robin sighed.

"We'd love to take full advantage of that, trust me, but as for me, I'm just tired right now. I just want to sit here and vegetate."

The demon's looks were blank but then Red X carefully cleared his throat. "I'm not sure, My Lord, but I think he wants to turn into a potato."

"Is this a symptom? Is there any way to stop it?" Slade exclaimed, looking horrified.

"Slade, angel, it's a figure of speech. It means I just want to relax. A 'couch potato' is someone who prefers to just sit in front of the TV instead of working out or doing other, more productive, things," the hero explained. He had learned to go into detail whenever the demon didn't know what something meant, and Slade always remembered. "I promise I don't plan to turn into a big lump."

The demons drew a collective sigh of relief but then began to fuss again.

"Would you like us to get you anything? Blankets? Food?" Red X asked.

"I wouldn't mind blankets and some pillows actually…" Robin said. "But food… no, not yet."

"Do you know what's wrong with you? You smell a bit… off," Slade said and then looked apologetic. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"No offence taken, I'm sure we can't smell our best," Robin grinned. "It's probably just the flu; we'll be up and about in a few days. But, umm…"

"Yes?"

"Well, there's a big risk that the others will get it as well, and if they do… could you maybe… demon about Jump a little bit again?"

"I thought you forbade me from ever getting involved with your work again?" Slade said, still looking confused whenever that subject was brought up. The demon lord just couldn't understand what was so bad about what he had done, and Robin couldn't explain it either, because it was really a good thing… but it had put him out of work.

"Yes, but if we're all sick… maybe just this once?" the hero said. "But only if the other's get it too!"

"Well, we've been having breakfast with them as usual, so I'd say it's only a matter of time…" Speedy muttered. "Red, seriously, put me down now?"

"My Lord is right, you _do _smell off…" Red X told him.

"What's with all the sniffing?" the archer demanded to know. "Stop smelling me!"

"But that's one of our primary ways to identify disease and other bodily changes," Slade explained. "It's very efficient, but your physicians have only begun to look into it."

"It's not that you smell bad or anything," Red hurriedly explained as his 'boyfriend' had his 'no sex' face on. "In fact you smell pretty good. But different."

"He's right. You should really smell worse, especially as you claim that this is contagious," Slade told them.

"Well, that's good then, I guess…" Robin said carefully.

"Yeah…" Speedy agreed. "So… what happened to our blankets?"

The teens began to feel better and better, and as the night came they were both pretty sure they were out of the woods. Unfortunately, the next morning proved them wrong.

They again met at the apartment for some mutual sympathy and lounging in front of the TV. Robin called up Cyborg after a while, to see how things were going.

"None of us are sick, at least for real… but you know how it is when there's a bug going around, you just _feel_ sick anyway," the metal teen shrugged.

"Um, yeah, sorry, but we kinda had to tell you," Robin shrugged.

"Nah, if you four had just disappeared, the rest of us would just assume there was a sex marathon going on," Cyborg grinned.

"Yes… well... that would have been better…?" his leader muttered.

"So, how are you feeling, then?"

"I don't know… better but tired," Robin sighed. "Hopefully we'll be back by tomorrow."

But the next day it happened again. And the day after. Almost a week in and Robin was close to just going to the hospital. Again he and Speedy was slumped together on the couch, comparing notes.

"Does Slade sniff you a lot now?" the redhead asked.

"Yeah. He never really used to do that this often before, not so I noticed, anyway… but he claims I smell good… don't know if he's lying…"

"That's what Red says… that I smell good… they are just weird. Maybe being sick turns us into demon cat-nip."

"Yeah. Up for eating anything?"

"I think so… something… salty."

"Yes. Definitely salty," Robin nodded.

"Do you think this will go on for much longer? I mean, it's like every morning!"

"And sometimes during the day…"

"Yeah, but it's worse in the mornings isn't it?" the archer asked.

"Yeah. I'm glad no one else caught it."

"It's like, instead of the 'twenty four hour flu', we got the 'morning-flu'…" Speedy sighed.

"Heh… yeah… like morning sickn-" Robin suddenly stopped talking and stared at his friend. Speedy's eyes had also gone almost impossibly big and round.

"No…" the redhead said. "We couldn't? Right? You said so yourself, it's not possible!"

"It's not. It's absolutely not, but… oh! Maybe it's like… like… pseudo-pregnancy! Like our bodies are confused because of… demon stuff, and thinks they are knocked up?"

"I love how very scientific you get when hysterical…" Speedy snickered nervously. "Demon stuff?"

"I'm not hysterical!" Robin exclaimed somewhat hysterically.

"Me neither!" Speedy confirmed in the same tone of voice.

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Call them!"

"Alright!" Robin took a deep breath and reached for the phone. "Alright. Because it's just ridiculous anyway, so… Okay… it's ringing…"

"Slade, Demon Lord, how may I help you?" a voice answered in the other end.

"Slade, you stupid, blue nitwit,_ I'm _the only one with your number! I told you to just answer 'hello' or something!" Robin barked into the phone.

"Well, I got a phone salesman once…" the demon said, sounding hurt. "Starfire told me about the importance of being polite over the telephone."

"Get your ass here now!" the teen snapped. After an elbow in his side he added, "And Red's too!"

"I suppose that, by that, you mean for_ all_ of us come to you and not just our as-"

"That's right! Right NOW!"

"On our way."

It didn't take many moments for the two demons to barge in just like they had the other day.

"Love! Are you worse? What happened?"

"Everybody calm down!" Robin yelled, clearly ignoring his own order. "Slade, Red,_ sit_!"

The demon's behinds hit the floor so fast the room shook.

"I think he meant in a chair or something…" Speedy said. "But never mind," he added after a glance at Robin.

"Okay… Okay… we… we have just realized something and although it's impossible… we have to rule it out, alright?" Robin said, and the demons nodded. "So no one will get excited or freak out or anything, but… how do a demon pregnancy test work?"

The demons got excited and freaked out. But only for about half an hour, because Slade was a demon lord, after all and could control himself. A bit.

"Are you sure?" he asked Robin for the millionth time, and, as usual, the teen gave the same answer.

"No. I'm_ not_. How do we _test _it?"

Finally Slade took a long deep breath and grabbed the arm of Red, who seemed to be having a conversation with both himself and with Speedy at the same time.

"Fetch Healer Green."

"Yes, My Lord!" the winged creature said and half ran, half flew through the room, knocking things off the walls.

The heroes had long since sank down onto the couch again and were now just staring at each other tiredly.

"The healer-guy is going to tell us that there's nothing to worry about and then everything will go back to normal…" Robin said.

"You promise?"

"Yes."

* * *

"Well, there's nothing to worry about," Healer Green, who turned out to be one of those voluptuous demon-women, said after running softly glowing hands over the two teen's stomachs. Her name matched her looks, or the other way around, because everything about the woman was moss green, from skin and hair to eyes and she was dressed in matching robes.

"Oh, good," Robin grinned.

"You are both about three weeks along, and everything is normal."

"Th… th…" Speedy stuttered.

"A-along?" Robin gasped.

"I'm going to be a father!" Red X said and fainted dead.

"Pfft. Winged demons. Always so sensitive," the healer snorted. The thud of Red hitting the floor was immediately followed by a much louder one, however. "And so, it seems, are demon lords," she added thoughtfully. Her eyes returned to the expecting mothers on the couch. They were out cold too. "Your parents, children, are very interesting…" the woman hummed calmly, sitting down to wait.

Robin woke up to someone holding him tenderly and whispering random words of affection in his ear. Then the peace was shattered by a yell of rage.

"YOU BASTARD!" the scream was followed by the sound of flesh hitting flesh, in this case fist hitting cheek. It wasn't Robin who had yelled, however.

"But… my gem, I-"

"You. Knocked. Me. Up. And three weeks? You did it our first time, too?"

"Well, some are just that goo- aaarrggg…"

"Speedy… Speedy, stop strangling Red," Robin muttered tiredly.

"I'll get to you next, you said it wasn't possible!" the archer growled, but let go. "How is this possible!"

"Demons are magical creatures, after all, and, in bonding with them, so, to some extent, becomes the human," Healer Green suddenly spoke up. "Now, demon/human offspring is not that uncommon, I can feel one in this very dwelling."

"Yes, but Raven had a human _mother_," Robin pointed out. "Look, there are males and females, and two males and two females can't have kids together!"

"Says who?" the Healer said, sounding curious.

"I… I…_ NATURE_?" Robin exclaimed.

"Ah, but even on earth species change their gender, some with age, some if the situation requires them to. Some life forms only need one member to procreate, some are both male and female, some-"

"Yes, yes, but we're not fish or slugs, we're _mammals_!" Robin tried to explain. "We're both mammals, so why-"

"Demons aren't mammals."

"Wha- wait, what?" Robin blinked.

"We are not mammals, we are demons. We may look and generally act like mammals but that's mostly because it's convenient. Our genetic and magical cores are nothing like yours."

"Mine has wings," Speedy pointed out dumbly.

"So… wait… you are saying that by sleeping with us, Slade and Red made us into demons… and we're turning into women!"

"Not sleeping, bonding," the woman repeated.

"Hey, I wasn't trying to bond, I just wanted some wild, crazy demon-sex!" the archer exclaimed.

"Well, bonded you did," the woman shrugged.

"Of course we did," Red X snorted. "I courted you."

"Oh, god, I knew accepting those stupid flowers would be bad…" Speedy groaned.

"So, we're… pregnant?" Robin tried to clear up.

"Yes," the woman nodded. "But to clear up what you said before: your gender hasn't changed completely, just enough, so you won't lose your… 'maleness' any more than you already have. Also, you are _not _demons, you will not be able to use magic, your genes have only changed enough to complement the genes of your bonded… make you match better, if you will."

"Love, I know this might seem like a bit too much, but I kept telling you it could happen," Slade said.

"I thought you were just being thick," Robin muttered.

"Well, I wasn't sure, of course, your arguments seemed quite persuasive, but you just have to keep hoping… and keep trying…" the demon leered.

"Okay… Okay…" Speedy said and stood up. "This was fun and all, ha-ha… so… yeah… I want an abortion!"

The room got quiet and in the end Red was the one to speak first.

"You… want to end the pregnancy?"

"Yes! Yes, of course I do!" the archer exclaimed, looking hysterical. "Please tell me there's a way to do that, Healer!"

"It's possible, yes," the woman said softly. "But it is something that you need to think about."

"No! No thinking! Just do it!" Speedy ordered her.

"Not for at least twenty four hours. Take some time. Talk with your bonded."

"Yes, Speedy," Slade said calmly. "You just need some time. Look at Robin, he's shocked, but he's happy, aren't you, love?"

"Actually… I think I want an abortion too…" Robin mumbled.

* * *

"So, how is this going to help?" Speedy muttered and glared down at the assortment of snacks on the table. It was two hours later and the friends had locked themselves in the room to talk.

"I don't know, the girls brought it," Robin sighed. "There's ice cream too, if-

"Oh! Ice cream!" the redhead exclaimed and set off for the kitchen.

Soon the teens were sitting facing each other in the opposite corners of the sofa, with one tub of ice cream and a spoon each.

"Well, it helps a _bit_…" Robin admitted.

"But what do we do when we run out of ice cream?" Speedy asked.

"I don't know… panic again?"

"Yeah…"

"Yeah…"

"So…" the redhead began after swallowing a particularly large scoop of the cold treat. "Let's talk about this, then…"

"Yes, I guess we have to," Robin groaned.

"Slade looked pretty heartbroken when he left…" the archer said.

"So did Red X," Robin had to point out.

"I know! I know, but… having a kid? Me? I'm a guy, and I'm… _ME_… come on, you can't tell me that's not crazy!"

"I'm not," Robin shrugged. "I'm married to a demon, remember? Crazy is like… _normal_."

"But I'm not parent material!"

"Who is?"

"Come on, like you said, you're_ married_ and you love each other and you're good with kids and-"

"Why are you trying to talk me into keeping the baby?" Robin snapped.

Speedy looked down into his ice cream and dug around in it furiously for a while before answering. "Because I don't want to go through this alone."

The teens just looked at each other for a while.

"It's probably not going to be pleasant…" Robin said slowly.

"Oh, _really_?" Speedy said sarcastically. "Hey, we don't even know how they are going to come _out_, do we?"

"They might have two heads or something… oh, _please,_ don't let mine have two heads…" Robin mumbled.

"What if mine has wings? Can you imagine trying to catch a flying baby?"

"You might have to regurgitate food like a bird," Robin grinned.

"Oh, EEEW! Hey, then I hope yours will be born with pointed teeth and you have to breast feed it…"

"Do you think Slade knows how to change diapers?" Robin asked randomly.

"Slade? I'd be lucky if Red and I can figure out which end to _put _them on!"

"So, it's all stupid and we should have the abortions, right?" Robin nodded.

"Absolutely. We are in no way fit or ready to be parents."

"You're right."

"So…" Speedy said and took a deep breath. "Should be go out and tell the dads to be that they better start a college fund?"

"Lets," Robin grinned nervously.

* * *

The decision caused a great roar of approval from the demons, and the rest of the Titans, although still a bit shell-shocked, joined in.

"I think it's time to tell the grandfather-to-be," Slade beamed. He had refused to let go of Robin since the teen announced that they had both decided to keep the children.

"Do we have to?" Robin groaned.

"I…" Slade hesitated. "We don't? Is it common to keep something like this from the family on Earth?"

"No… no, we have to."

"Good, because it would be difficult to explain to him what the celebration was for if we didn't," the demon lord nodded.

"Celebration?" Robin asked.

"Yes, oh, that reminds me… Red X, summon Wintergreen! There will be a Conception Feast tonight! Everyone's invited, of course," he said, gesturing to the room. "And Red X, Speedy, you are now officially family, and shall celebrate beside us."

"Talk about promotion," Red X grinned.

"I am still your Lord," Slade warned him.

"Yes, Sir," the black demon nodded quickly.

"Conception Feast? Really? It really has to be called that?" Robin complained.

"It has _always_ been called that," Slade beamed. "Now… let's go see Dad."

* * *

Robin hoped that Bruce wouldn't be home, but he was. He met them in his private study and Alfred joined them with a large tea tray. The old man had, rather unexpectedly, taken to the demon, but Robin wasn't sure if that affection would survive the news.

"Okay, everybody, just… sit down, okay?" the teen said.

"In chairs," Slade specified.

"What's this?" the Dark Knight asked with a chuckle. "Don't tell me you're pregnant?"

"Um…" Robin said.

"I'm confused, does that mean we can't tell him?" Slade asked.

A large tea tray hit the floor.

* * *

"Will he be safe? Will he even survive? He's a boy, you bastard! Promise me he will be safe!" Batman had the larger demon pressed up against a wall, and Slade, Robin noticed, looked scared.

"I swear on my own life that he will be!" the lord eventually managed to say through the grip the human man had around his throat. "Male pregnancies with demons have happened before. They are no more dangerous than female ones."

"Some women die!"

"Every Healer in my realm will be available for them both, I-"

"Them both? Robin and the child?"

"No, Bruce, umm… Speedy is knocked up too," Robin admitted. "We're… well, we're both keeping the babies."

"There's an alternative?" the man asked.

"Yes… at least for a few more weeks…" Robin nodded. "Then the baby becomes more sentient, it's magic so strongly connected to my body that anything else but a natural abortion would probably kill me."

"You've talked more with Healer Green, I hear," Slade nodded approvingly.

"Yes, after we kicked you out of the room and before we made up our minds…" Robin smiled.

"So you can still abort it, but you won't?" Bruce clarified.

"That's right," Robin said and met the man's eyes dead on.

After what felt like an eternity, the man nodded. "Good."

"Good? Really?"

"Yes. Because it's your decision. Because you have a choice. Whatever you would have chosen would have been good, because it was up to you," the man said, calmly and then swallowed. "So… I'm going to be a grandfather? At my age? I feel old."

Robin laughed and flew into the man's arms and then into Alfred's. He looked up at the old butler and bit his lip.

"Al? Ummm… how do you feel about all this?"

"I'm bringing down Master Bruce's cot this afternoon!" the man said, beaming. "Don't think you can rattle these old bones for long, Master Richard, I've seen too much. Congratulations!"

"Oh, Alfred!" Robin cried and hugged the man tighter. "But you're not bringing anything down from the attic today, we're all going to a party!"

"Yes, the Con-" Slade began, but the teen gave him a look. "The… Feast…" he finished lamely.

"When is this feast?" Bruce said. "I have a few phone calls to make. Someone in all this is getting away all too easily."

* * *

Bruce wouldn't explain what he meant by that, but it became pretty clear when he, in full Batman uniform, walked through the portal into the Tower that evening, closely followed by Green Arrow.

"Oh, SHIT," Speedy whispered.

"Who is that man? I'll protect you!" Red X exclaimed and, wings flaring, stood in front of his lover.

"No, he's not a threat," the human redhead explain, "He's… Red X, meet my guardian and mentor. Green Arrow."

"Ah, Speedy's father, welcome," Slade rumbled.

"Alright, what's going on, who are the black and the blue guy?" the green-clad hero asked.

"I'm Cyborg," the metal teen smirked.

"You know who I meant! The one with the braid," the blond snorted.

"You haven't told him?" Robin asked Bruce.

"I haven't told him _anything_," Batman smirked.

"You evil, evil man…" Speedy groaned.

"Roy Harper! Explain yourself! What kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into now?" Green Arrow barked.

Fifteen minute later the man was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oookay, let's see if I got this straight… Robin marries a demon, the blue one, the black one comes along, decides he likes you, manages to get you in bed, which, I'm afraid, was probably easy, and knocked you up?"

"Yes. And I'm offended at the easy-part." Speedy muttered.

"Me as well, it took quite a lot of work," Red X agreed.

Oliver Queen just stood there for a few moments and then burst out in a roar of laughter.

"What's so damn funny?" Speedy muttered.

"Roy, I love you, but, really… this couldn't have happened to a more deserving young man," Oliver chuckled.

"_Excuse me_?" the redhead gasped.

"I've been waiting for you drag home little Speedys, I just didn't expect _you_ to be the one to pop them out," the man still laughed, clutching his stomach. "And don't say I warned you… all those embarrassing talks… well, young mister Casanova, looks like there is such a thing as karma after all, doesn't it?"

"Now I remember why I'm not home much…" the redhead muttered.

"Still, what was your name, Demon?" the older archer asked, suddenly stern.

"Red X… Sir…" Red answered, swallowing nervously.

"You are going to take perfect care of my ward and what I will consider my grandchild or you will find yourself with an exploding arrow in your gut, do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes Sir!"

"Then I'm sure we'll all get along." the man said and then looked around, rubbing his hands. "Soo… I heard there was a party?"

"I like him," Slade announced approvingly. "And I like his beard."

* * *

The Titans had all been invited to the demon realm before, but this was the first time for Batman and Alfred, and, of course, Green Arrow. They were clearly taken aback a bit by the mere size of the halls as well as the colorful inhabitants. Robin had begun to be able to separate different species, but as they all could mix with each other if so inclined, it wasn't always easy. He tried to learn all he could, though, as he felt he was obliged to. Besides, it was fascinating. Red X and Slade helped, but it wasn't always easy to teach someone about your own society, as the most baffling things to a stranger might seem so common to you that you might not even see the need to mention it… like that boulders lying about was probably not a good place to sit as it usually was stone-demons taking a nap. Or that the demons, like humans, also kept pets.

"Hi Felix," Robin grinned as a cat-like creature, its shoulders reaching over the teen's knees, ambled up to them.

"Felix! Buddy!" Beast Boy exclaimed and immediately turned into the cat's copy: very lean with a forked tail and angular head. The hero's coat was green with black stripes and spots however, where the animal's was dark blue.

"Whoever designed that one couldn't make up his mind," Oliver snorted. "Stripes or spots? Let's have both!"

"Do humans design their pets?" Red X asked. "Because ours are born that way."

"He was joking. He's not funny," Speedy muttered.

"Oh, I am… and as I am your future father-in-law, Red, you might want to laugh at my jokes," the blond man smirked.

"Oh… heh…heh…?" the demon managed.

"It was a joke."

"HA-HA-HA!" Red laughed now, rather hysterically.

"Oh, save me from nervous suitors…" the JL-member groaned. "But speaking of that, I hope you plan to make an honest man of my ward? Robin and this Slade are married, why not you?"

"HAH-HAH-HA-"

"That _wasn't _a joke."

"Oh," the demon glanced as Speedy, who was completely red in the face. "Well, I… uhhh… of course I intended to… ummm…"

"We'll have the ceremony at dinner!" Slade decided. "The occasion is perfect, after all."

"What, we don't get a say?" Speedy asked.

"You don't want to marry me?" Red X wailed.

"Of course I do, idiot!" Speedy snapped, and then noticed that everyone was staring at him. "I mean… ummm… I'm not going to let you get off easy now, right? Leaving me with the kid, and-"

"Kids."

"You're not knocking me up again! From now on it's magical condom all the way!"

"No, but, you know... my species… we always get clutches."

"Clutches?"

"There were seven of us in mine."

"SEVEN! I'M GOING TO GET SEVEN KIDS?"

"Nah, not likely."

"Good!"

"My mom was practically infertile... I mean, single digit clutches? That's nothing!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" the young archer yelled and attacked his future husband.

"Speedy! ROY! Calm down!" Robin barked and, with the help of his husband, managed to separate them. "Roy, remember what Healer Green said? The demon genes will adapt to ours, so the kid, or kids, we have won't kill us. Mine won't be as massive as Slade probably was as a baby, and you won't have like twenty! Okay, so maybe you can expect twins or something, but there's no need to panic over that, is there?"

"No, twins run in my family as well," Slade told them.

"Angel, you are very close to getting neutered…" Robin growled.

"My gem, my precious, brilliant, beautiful gem, please don't be mad at me?" Red X begged his lover, from a safe distance of course.

"You are going to marry me, you are going to cater to my every need while I'm pregnant, and by _god_, you will learn how to change diapers. In fact, if you are anywhere _near_ a dirty diaper, it will be your turn to change it, is that understood?"

"Yes, my gem."

"You realize that I'm going to take full advantage just to boss you around and be a total man-bitch?" Speedy clarified.

"Yes, my gem. And you have every right to."

"Good. As long as that's clear." And then they kissed.

"Those kids are going to have SO much ADHD…" Robin muttered.

In the great hall tables had been set up, with Robin and Slade at the high seats and Speedy and Red X next to them. Robin saw that Batman tried very hard not to gape, but Green Arrow did so freely.

"Woooow… check that chick out…" Robin heard him and followed his line of vision.

"That's our Healer, you don't go anywhere near her!" the teen hissed.

"Sorry for drooling," the blond grinned.

"She's one and a half head taller than you are!"

"And I don't mind at all…"

"I'm telling Black Canary!"

"Oh, damn. Spoil sport," the man muttered.

"Remember, do anything funny with her and you might end up pregnant. I mean, who knows?" Robin grinned, and, but the look of the man's face he knew he had killed any inkling of an idea to flirt with the woman or any other demon.

Slade rose and welcomed everybody, before continuing.

"Tonight I welcome Red X to my family." the black demon rose and bowed. "I also welcome Speedy to my family," Slade continued, and, after a nudge, the archer rose and bowed as well, looking nervous. "I now pronounce them wedded, and, as Speedy is expecting, just like my consort is, they are, of course, already bonded. Wish them well."

A roar of congratulations rose up and the couple bowed once more before sitting down.

"Congrats Mr. and Mr. X," Robin grinned.

"What, wait? That was it?" Speedy said.

"I know, caught me by surprise too," Robin chuckled.

"But… no one said 'I do'?" the archer half objected.

"Lord Slade pronounced us married, my gem," Red X said patiently, "did you think it mattered what we said?"

"Um… yes? But, okay, okay, at least I didn't have to write any vows…"

The food, as usual, was delicious. Robin was stopped from sipping some juice, though, and looked up at Slade questionably.

"You are allergic, remember?" the demon smiled.

"Aller-? Oh, there's alcohol in it? Speedy, stay away from the yellow stuff!" Robin called to his friend. "Humans shouldn't drink anything alcoholic while pregnant," he explained to the demons, who promised to make sure to show them what was safe to drink.

After the dinner Robin was mingling with the others. He happened to bump into Slade's female cousin again, and, as the last time, she was holding her baby boy, who looked like he had grown a bit.

"Hi again! Um, sorry, but I don't think Slade told me your name last time?"

"I'm Yrlia," the woman smiled, her name sounding very strange to the teen, with a rolling 'r'. It was pretty though. "And this is Urli." she said, nodding at the blue-skinned baby, the same color she had, maybe a little lighter. She had black hair, though, while his was copper, and grey eyes where his was completely black.

"Hi Urli," Robin cooed, trying to imitate the sound. The baby made a bubbly sound back. "Um, may I ask…? I'm sorry if this is personal, but why does he only have four fingers on each hand? You have five, and so does Slade…?"

"Oh, those are from his father," the woman said and nodded across the room.

"Who?" Robin asked, as there were quite a few people over there.

"The one in the white robe," she smiled and nodded again. Robin gaped a bit. The man, no, more like _creature_, in the white robe had huge, curved horns, and, under the robe, cloven hoofs were shown. His face, as he was half turned towards them, was wide and the eyes set far apart. He also had a wide mouth, which, as he spotted his wife and child, lit up in an even broader smile. He waved his hand, which only had three, thick fingers, and nodded. All the reservations Robin had had towards him immediately died as he saw that loving smile.

"He's very handsome," he said, actually being honest. The smile had changed it all.

"Oh, Robin… I'm so glad you see him as I do," Yrlia smiled. "On, and I'm also happy you have a brood-brother."

"A what now?" Robin asked.

"A brood-brother. Speedy. It's not uncommon for friends to become pregnant at the same time. They help each other out. You will probably find that your hormones are in synch."

"Oh, perfect, I thought that only happened to girls…" Robin sighed. "But then again, I thought getting pregnant only happened to girls too."

"Well, if a male demon wants to carry young, he usually change his gender, that_ is_ a bit easier," the woman said, sounding like she thought Robin was a bit silly for not doing that.

"Humans are stuck in theirs, I'm afraid," Robin shrugged.

"Oh, you are? Poor things!" Yrlia exclaimed. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

"Oh, don't worry about it, I'm learning about demon biology as well… the hard way," the teen grinned.

"There's my beautiful Queen," Slade rumbled as he came up to them, pulling Robin into an embrace.

"Consort, angel," Robin grinned.

"Angel?" Yrlia asked with a chuckle. "_Slade_? No offence my dear Lord and cousin."

"A pet-name I'm trying out. I quite like it," Robin snickered.

"And I gladly endure it," Slade sighed with a smile. "I can feel you are getting tired."

"You can? But I told you to-"

"Yes. I know. To put up shields so I wouldn't feel anything short of real danger," Slade nodded, "but I lowered them today."

"Why have shields like that at all?" the demon woman asked.

"Robin is a warrior, and, as such, he frequently trains. He got tired of me crashing through the doors for every little bruise."

"A warrior?" Yrlia almost gaped, looking at the teen's small size, especially in comparison to herself. "You must be good."

"One of the best," Robin grinned.

Tired as he was, Robin insisted on making one last round to make sure his friends were okay. They were. Batman was channeling Bruce, who was very good at socializing after all, and they met up with Red X, Speedy and Raven. The young woman had been very scared of coming here the first time, although she hadn't said as much. Robin had known though, and he had also known why; she had been afraid of being shunned, or even hated, for who her father was. The opposite had been true, though, and she had been welcomed almost even more than Robin had been. Now, every time she came here, she all but glowed.

"Hey, Rae, having a good time?" Robin grinned, and burst out laughing at the expression on the woman's face. "Come on, you don't have to look _guilty_! You're _allowed_ to, you know!"

"Yes, Robin, I know," the empath sighed and rolled her eyes before smiling a little.

"Raven, little sister, you should smile more often," Slade said and bent over to kiss the now blushing girl's hair. The demon lord had already adopted her into his family officially on her first visit, as they actually was related, although distantly. "Now... how can we have you smile more? Ah, I know! A husband!"

"A what?" she squeaked, looking stunned.

"Yes! Nothing like marital bliss," the demon smiled. "Now… who to pick… Beast Boy perhaps? He seems to look at you a lot."

"No!"

"No? Why? Such a powerful ability he has, that would be a true gift to any child of yours."

"Um… BB is a bit too… childish for Rae," Robin whispered.

"Ah… I see. Yes. Maturity, then… Well, as a princess you have to marry well, so if not abilities, then maybe power? And mature… Ah, how about Bruce?"

The look on the woman's face this time was very curious as her pale blue-grey skin went completely pink. Robin gaped. Could it be that she…? Nooo…? He glanced over at Batman who stood quite some way from them, talking to a group of colorful demons. No…? Really? On the other hand, the dark, moody sullen, quiet Goth being drawn to a dark, moody, sullen and quiet man… stranger things had happened. He was married to one, after all.

"Um, angel? You are not marrying any more of my friends tonight, alright? Not unless anyone asks," Robin told his husband sternly.

"Very well. But look around, Raven. Any man, or woman, you want, and I'll do my best to make it happen," Slade nodded.

"Th-thank you," Raven groaned, but if she was thanking Slade or Robin was unclear.

"Wintergreen will provide rooms for everybody, let's go make sure you get some rest now," Slade said and began to usher Robin out of the Hall. "Red X, Speedy might be tired too."

"Oh, of course," the black demon jumped a bit and took his new husband's hand.

"Don't forget it's your wedding night!" Robin called after them, making the demon leer and the archer look slightly apprehensive.

The next morning Robin was again reminded that he was pregnant, but at least now he had someone to curse at while being sick.

"Will it help if I lowered my shields so I could feel your discomfort?" Slade asked. Robin was a second away from telling him to but then shook his head.

"Would just lead to the both of us being sick," he sighed.

Speedy, however, as they moment later, had had no second thoughts about that, because both he and Red X looked a bit green. The archer also now sported a light green tear-drop formed gem on his forehead.

"Pretty," Robin grinned.

"At least it makes him sick when I am," the redhead muttered.

"Don't you think that's a bit mean? I mean… not _very_, just a bit?"

"Maybe… but he hasn't learned about shields yet. Seems like he flunked out of school or something," Speedy sighed.

"Hey, I heard that! I'm only two hundred and forty two, you know! I'm just not that powerful yet!" the demon objected.

"You're… wow… how old?" his husband gaped.

"He's practically a kid. I'm two thousand five hundred and three," Slade snorted. The humans gaped, and, after a while, the demons seemed to notice. "It's… not too old, is it?" Slade asked.

"Ummm… most humans don't live to be a hundred," Robin told them. "So… um… it's pretty overwhelming…"

"And speaking about pretty, you'll still be pretty when I'm fifty? That's not fair!" Speedy said to Red X.

"As you bonded with us you will age with us," Slade shrugged.

The heroes looked at each other.

"So… we might live for… hundreds of years?"

"Thousands, I'm not gonna die young!" Red snorted.

"Wait… if demons live that long… aren't you terribly over populated?" Robin asked.

"Our realm is vast, close to infinite, and we also travel to other worlds, like Earth. Also, once you have lived for six to ten-thousand years you tend to long for something else and move on," Slade explained.

"Or, if you are a really evil son of a bitch, you'll become a history teacher," Red X muttered.

"Also, we don't have hundreds of children, we're like humans-, we usually stick to what we can handle… well… _most _species do…" the demon said and gave Red X a look.

"Hey, we winged demons love kids, okay?" the black one defended himself. "Besides, we are kill-ass parents… we almost never misplace any chicks!"

"Chicks?" Speedy groaned.

"Babies. We'll call them babies," Red X, who might have learned something, amended. "Besides, they will be half human, so…"

"And if you 'misplace' ours…" the archer growled.

"I won't! I promise!"

"Good."

"Let's go back to the Tower, I need a morning nap," Robin admitted.

"The teleports aren't dangerous, are they?" Speedy asked.

"No, they are as safe as stepping through a regular doorway," Slade promised.

"Good, because I really need a nap too."

* * *

"One thing that's driving me crazy is that I'm not sure what I can do!" Speedy complained to Robin a day later. They were, as had become their habit by now, again crawled up in the sofa. "I mean, can I work out? What if there's an alarm? What can I eat? What _can't_ I eat? What _should_ I eat?" the redhead snorted in irritation.

"I know, I've been doing all this research on human pregnancies, but I'm not sure what applies and not," Robin nodded. "At least Healer Green has promised to look into the matter for us…"

"I think I just might go with 'no fun'... that's the safest route, I think. If it looks like fun; don't do it."

"Heh, yeah, right, for nine months?" Robin asked.

"Or less. Or more," the archer grunted. "We don't even know _that_!"

"We can't just stay in a bubble all this time, we have work to do, and human mothers-to-be can exercise, so why not us? Sure, no sparring with hits to the stomach, perhaps, but come on, we can go for a run or something right?"

"Yeah, sure we can… although… do we have to right now?" Speedy asked, wriggling his toes under the blanket.

"Nah… not right now…" Robin agreed with a lazy smile.

"We're gonna get so fat…" Speedy chuckled.

"Yes, seemed I lied to Slade. I'm gonna turn into a big lump after all," Robin chuckled as well. Then they looked at each other, and, as one, threw their blankets off.

"Ten laps and some weights?" Speedy said.

"Sounds good to me," Robin nodded.

"Dude, finally! We thought you were _nesting_ in there!" Beast Boy exclaimed as Robin and Speedy walked into the kitchen an hour later, newly showered after their workout.

"Yeah, sorry about that… we kinda needed some time to… brood…" Robin grinned.

"Hey, we're not blaming you here," Cy said and held up his hands. "I'd lock myself in a room too, if it was me."

"It _can_ be you. Want us to introduce you to someone?"

"Hell, no!" the teen grinned.

"Yes, well, the offer still stands," Robin grinned back. "Okay, team, so what's on the agenda for today?"

"Well, the major villains might have more or less left town, but that doesn't mean people stop being people… the police asked for help on a suspected homicide," Cyborg told them.

"Finally! I mean… sorry, but I really need something to take my mind off a certain bun in the oven," Robin shrugged apologetically.

"Just try to be less enthusiastic on the crime scene, will you?" Raven said dryly.

* * *

Before they knew it the second month of pregnancy was upon them, and, finally, Healer Green had made an appearance to, hopefully, explain some things. The two sets of future parents sat nervously in the sofa while the woman stood in front of them.

"You may begin asking your questions," she said.

"How long are we going to be pregnant?" Robin asked.

"For you, I am pretty sure it will be nine month or around there," the Healer said. "Speedy, on the other hand will lay his eggs in about five months from now.

"EGGS?" the archer exclaimed.

"Winged, remember?" Red whispered, fluttering one of his own a little.

"Umm… But I won't have… eggs?" Robin asked, to be sure.

"No, you will birth a fully formed baby. With winged demons, their bones are so brittle before they are born that they need the shell for extra protection," the woman explain. "Also, they have big lungs to be able to take up large amounts of oxygen while flying, and they can breathe through the egg, making sure their lungs are more developed once they hatch."

"And… how long before they hatch, then?" Robin asked as Speedy seemed a bit too stunned to think of any questions.

"Three months, so, all in all, nine months as well."

"About the birthing-part…" Speedy asked. "Or egg-laying part… ummm… how big are we talking here? Please say chicken-size? Please, please, please?"

"About ostrich, but longer, is the norm among demons. Your body will adapt to be able to handle it."

"That's… that's… oh, god, that's BIG!" Speedy gaped.

"As I said, your body will adapt. It is already doing so. Really, I don't understand why you worry; your children will not kill you," the Healer snorted.

"Um… how big will the baby be?" Robin asked and the woman rolled her eyes.

"What did I just tell you, boy?"

"That I'll be able to handle it, but, come on! I think you really give us too much credit here!"

"Shhh…" Slade said and pulled him close. "Trust her. If she's wrong, I'll personally behead her."

"Yeah, that makes me feel so much better…" the teen muttered.

"I might need to add that it won't be_ painless_," the Healer now said, looking a bit nervous.

"A-HA!" Speedy exclaimed and pointed accusingly at her. "Off with her head!"

"Speedy, shut up, no one is beheading anyone. We know it will hurt, but come on! We're guys!" Robin snorted. "We can handle it."

The demon woman looked like she wanted to say something but then, very firmly, closed her lips again.

"So, okay… how about sex?" the archer asked. "I mean… can we have some? Later, that is?"

"As long as you are comfortable. Your body will protect your young," Healer Green said.

"Okay, so when can we find out if it's a boy or a girl, then?" Robin asked. "Um, if you want to find out?" he asked Slade. Now, however, the demons looked a bit blank.

"Boy or girl?" Slade said. "Before they are born?"

"Um, yeah? They can see it quite early now, can't they?" Robin asked.

"Well, I guess it depends on when they decide what they want to be…" Slade said and scratched his beard.

Robin laughed and turned to the Healer.

"Please explain to my husband that it's not up to the baby?" he grinned.

"Of course it's up to the baby; it's the baby's gender," Healer Green said.

"Um… what?" Robin gaped, and Speedy looked equally confused.

"Some children decide in the womb, some later, up to a year after birth. And then Demons generally can change their sex one more time during puberty," the woman explained. "And, with more difficulty, later in life if it's necessary."

"Umm… but… but… Urli is a boy? Right?"

"Yes, my family line tends to make up our minds early," Slade said and sounded like it was something to be proud of. "But, as the Healer says, he can still change his mind in his teens if he chooses to."

"That must be… confusing…" Speedy mumbled.

"So the kid might be born without any gender? At all? What the hell do we name it in that case?" the black haired teen asked. "Or do the babies decide their names as well?"

"Of course not, don't be silly, they can't talk, after all…" Slade chuckled. "But the parents usually ask them anyway… it's only polite."

"Fine… well… that's just short of eight months away, so I'll deal with that weirdness when I get to it," Robin decided. "What else can we expect during the pregnancy then? Something we should worry about?"

"Oh, I think you will be just fine," the Healer said. "After all, you're _guys_." Something about her tone of voice and her smile made Robin swallow.

* * *

"If you are so worried about what your kids might look like, why don't you just take Red along and visit with some of his people?" Robin asked as Speedy had been ranting about something silly like beaks for a while.

"Can't. He's kinda… persona non grata." Speedy complained. "He's a thief, his title is Soul Thief, and-"

"Soul Thief?" Robin said, looking worried. "I know he 'stole' me, but-"

"It's not as bad as that, I mean, Slade isn't the devil, now is he? It's just an honorary title, of sorts, for someone who can steal anything. "Shadow Thief" is another one. Apparently this is a big deal in some other clans, but the winged demons look down on it, so he broke with his family in his teens… even now, working for Slade, he doesn't want to go back."

"Oh… well… he doesn't look weird, even with wings… how the heck does he fold them like that, anyway? They just look like some cape or something when he's not flying."

"Well, they are boneless, sort off. He expands and move them with magic… in bed they make a rather nice extra blanket…"

"Um… yeaaah… I'm glad mine doesn't have big flaps of skin on his back…" Robin grinned teasingly.

"Well, yours is blue, what if your kid comes out striped? Or pink? Really, really Barbie-pink?"

"Baby demon tanning lotion. I'm sure there has to be some," Robin snickered. "And you? A ginger and a black-skinned demon? Hello zebra-babies!"

"Zebra babies with red hair… oh, god, they are going to get teased at school, aren't they?"

"Not f Slade and Red X show up at the PTA-meetings," Robin smirked.

"Oh, god, can you picture that?"

"I _demand_ that," Robin nodded. "My kid might be half demon, but I'll be damned if I'll let him miss out on his right to an education. Or she. Or it. And Slade is soooo going to help out."

"Robin? Umm… what about the other thing they told us… that we are going to live longer?" Speedy asked next, suddenly serious. "Have you thought about that?"

"Yeah… it's scary. I mean, being with Slade is great, but we're going to lose everyone else. I'm so glad I'll have you, though," Robin said softly.

"Likewise."

"I think that maybe, sooner or later, I'll move to the Demon realm," Robin continued.

"Really?"

"Yeah… I mean, it will be easier there… or I wouldn't be able to make any new friends, knowing I'll just have to watch them grow old and die… making demon friends, who will live as long as we will… that makes more sense, right?"

"Yeah… it does… Have you told the others?"

"No, and I won't, not until it becomes obvious, I think… I've asked them to accept enough, it feels like… I don't want to risk drifting further apart from them."

"Then I won't say anything either. We should talk to our boys though, because they might let it slip."

"Yup…" Robin nodded. He sighed and then raised his head. "No, enough depressing thoughts! Let's go catch some bad guys!"

"You mean like a litterer?"

"That will do!" Robin grinned. Come on, let's get the gang together!"

* * *

"Um. Robin? Forgive me, but would you not awaken, please?" Starfire said softly and her leader groggily opened his eyes.

"Huh?"

"Aren't we gonna go catch some baddies, man?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, dude, you two storm in here, all 'get your things together, we're going on patrol!' and when we come back, you both are asleep on the couch!" Beast Boy said sounding upset. "And I was about to beat Cy on the new level!"

"Were not, squirt," Cy snorted. "But seriously, you got one boot on and then took a nap?"

"Ummm…" Robin said and glanced at Speedy sheepishly, getting the same kind of look back. "Sorry?"

"Bro, we have to check if narcolepsy is a pregnancy symptom," Speedy muttered.

"Actually we should… but not now. We said we'd patrol and we'll patrol!" Robin said decisively and stood up. He sat down again very quickly. "Just as soon as my head stops spinning."

* * *

"When I said 'patrol' did I say anything about the mall?" Robin asked Speedy a little later.

"Nope."

"And did I say anything about the kid department store in particular?"

"Nope."

"So how did we end up here?"

"Those two," the archer said grimly and nodded at Starfire and Raven, who were making awing noises over little socks. Well, Starfire mostly, but the empath wasn't far behind.

"Okay, let's make a promise to each other that we won't end up like them, alright?" Robin said.

"Promise. Oh, look! How tiny are those jeans?"

"Awww!" Robin smiled before slapping a hand over his mouth. "Fuck!"

"Don't swear in front of my kids," Speedy snapped but then grinned. "Look at all this stuff, do you think we're going to need all this?"

"If we do I think I might have to find a job…" Robin muttered. "Is this for carrying the kid around in?"

"Yeah, I think you kinda strap it to your chest or something?" the archer said, looking at the instructions. "I'll just need pieces of string for mine… gonna walk around with them like a bunch of balloons."

"Even if they_ do_ have wings they probably won't be able to fly right away. Have you even asked Red about that?"

"Nope… there are just so many questions that I tend to forget about them when I meet them and then we have sex and I fall asleep. What a life," the redhead sighed.

"Yeah, it's great, isn't it?" Robin grinned. "God, have you seen the price of this stroller? Now I know what to go with that big-ass diamond I we got as a wedding present…"

"Uuugh, I can't really see myself as the stroller-type…" Speedy muttered.

"I can't see myself as the pink changing table kinda of guy," Robin snorted and turned away from it. "I really hope it's a boy."

"You're allowed to do that?"

"What?"

"Well… I was thinking about that the other day, and I kinda feel guilty… I mean I'd love boys too, just because I have no effing idea what to do with a girl… Ewww… that sounded so wrong… but, you know… hair? Dresses? The talk? It's so much easier with boys! But if I get all girls, it's not like I get _disappointed_! I'll panic, but… you know…"

"I get it, and I wouldn't mind a girl either… Slade would have to do her hair, though; he has long hair so he should know how…" Robin mused.

"Heh, I'd like to see that…"

"Me too. Check this out… and overnight bag!"

"Wow, it's big enough to tent in," Speedy chuckled.

"Yes, well, if all these things have to fit…" Robin said, gesturing to the whole store.

They all left a while later, Robin and Speedy guiltily having bought a pair of booties each, and being very embarrassed about it.

"It's worse than buying condoms…" the archer complained.

"How would you know? If you had bought some, you wouldn't be in this situation," Robin smirked.

"Right back at you, bro."

"Right. Sorry."

The rest of the team, especially Starfire, was ladled with quite a lot of little boxes, but wouldn't tell them what she had bought, as it was to be a surprise.

"Thanks, Star, but remember, it's early days yet… let's save some for when they get here, alright?" Robin smiled.

* * *

"Get it away from us!" Robin roared.

"But… it's pizza?" Beast Boy said, sounding confused. "You said you wanted-?"

"GET IT AWAY!" Speedy agreed very loudly. "Are you trying to kill us!"

"Oh, god, the stink…" Robin groaned, sliding a window open.

"What's worse?" Cyborg asked. "The cheese? The salami? The olives?"

"The bread," they both answered as one.

"_Bread_?

"Yeah, I can't even stand the thought of- excuse me," Robin said and ran out.

"Me too," Speedy said and joined him, hand over mouth.

A second later Slade and Red rushed through the door, but that sight was so common for the Titans now that they didn't even raise one eyebrow between them.

"What did you do?" Red yelled.

"They smelled bread, and that was, apparently, not good," Cyborg sighed.

"Rid the house of it! Right now!" Slade demanded.

"Working on it, Sir!" Beast Boy mumbled, his mouth full of pizza.

"Thank you. And you, why aren't you helping?" the demon asked, glaring at the rest of the team.

"We'll get right to it," Cyborg muttered.

"Isn't it strange that they both suddenly hate bread?" Raven asked.

"No, brood-brothers or sisters usually have the same likes and dislikes," Slade explained. "It helps, trust me."

"Yeah, well… have to take your word for it on that one," Cyborg said. "Shouldn't you go make sure that they are alright?"

The two demons seemed to listen to something no one else could hear and then smiled.

"There're asleep."

* * *

"I think I'm showing," Speedy said in the middle of the second month. He was lifting his shirt up and stroking his stomach.

"Huh? Oh, god, yes you are!" Robin said, looking up from the 3D puzzle Slade had given him to keep him occupied. "Wow… can I feel?"

"Okay… feels all lumpy though… is it supposed to?"

"How should I know?" Robin asked as he gingerly touched his friend's skin. "But I suppose, since you are having eggs?"

"Looks like I've just gotten a bigger six-pack," the archer grinned.

"More like a botched six-pack job," Robin grinned but then began to blink tears away.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Speedy asked, as his brood-brother's emotions got to him as well.

"I wanna show too!" the leader of the Titans sobbed. "It's not fair that it's only you!"

"I don't want to get fat when you're not!" Speedy began to blubber as well.

When it was all over the two of them were really grateful that no one had been around to see them.

The last of the second month and the beginning of third had Slade and Red X acting strange, insisting on eating large amounts of raw meat, for example. They were also touchier around strangers, and Robin had to absolutely forbid the demons to go into the city before they could control themselves. Apparently it was some sort of 'getting ready to defend the young'-thing, and it was driving the poor Titans mad. What was worse, tough was that their leader and their team-mate weren't that predictable either.

"You can't all be hormonal at the same time!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Who's hormonal!" Robin barked back. "Slade, kill him! No, wait! Slade, you idiot, don't listen to me, I'm hormonal!"

All in all, life in the Tower was often a bit loud, and poor Raven fled to the demon realm on occasion just to be able to meditate in peace. Speedy and Robin spent time there as well, but they both seemed drawn to the sun for some reason, and, even more so, to Starfire's cooking.

"I love these purple things," Speedy mumbled around a mouthful.

"Mmm… green wriggly things for me…" Robin almost moaned in delight. "Star, is there any more?"

"My friends… those treats were for Silky," the alien said, coming as close to complaining as she could.

"We're not wasting anything like this on the worm," the archer snorted. "Make some more? Please?" he asked.

"Please?" Robin echoed.

The nausea has finally given up, but the need to pee was now disturbing the teen's nights instead.

"I'm thinking of just getting a cushioned toilet-seat and sleep there," Speedy told Robin.

"I had Slade carry me last night. I was just so tired," his friend replied and yawned. "Nap?"

"Nap."

"Come on then, fatso," Robin grinned.

"Hey, you're one to talk," Speedy grinned. The archer was much bigger than Robin but the black haired teen's stomach had begun to swell as well. No more lean six-pack action down there anymore. Speedy had had to switch to roomier t-shirts though, both having put their uniforms on the shelf for now, and his stomach looked, frankly, kinda weird.

"Come on lumps, let's go take a nap," the archer told his unborn babies and patted the bumps. It was rather hard to tell how many there were and they did move around a little, but it was clear that there was more than two. Speedy, who of course was the one who felt them them best, thought there were four. Robin had voted for eight, just to tease his friend.

"Don't be mean to them, they can't help if they are lumpy," Robin snickered. "Have you thought of names yet, by the way?"

"Nah… I suggested Huey, Dewey, and Louie the other day, but Red actually thought it was a good idea."

"But if there are four?"

"Huey, Dewey, and Louie… and Bob."

"Yeah… I'm calling child services," Robin snickered.

"You then? 'Slade Junior', perhaps? 'Francis Prince of the Demon Realm'?"

"Don't think so, no," the Titan leader snorted. "But at least I only have to come up with one."

"You don't know that yet, do you?" Red smirked.

"Nah… feels like one," Robin shrugged. "Maybe we should ask about magic ultra sounds or something?"

"Already did. Healer Green was all like 'wait and see'."

"I don't like her."

"Know the feel. Anyway, apparently magical babies are sensitive to being prodded and stuff, unless it's family…. and come on, I'm not gonna let Red do it."

"No, not after what he did to the coffee maker," Robin nodded. "I miss that coffee maker."

"Well, we still have the big burn-mark on the wall after it?" the redhead said.

"Yes, there is that… well, he's better with electronic things now. Slade just snorts at them. I tried to get him to surf the web, but then I found him editing demon articles on Wikipedia… He got upset when he got suspended for trolling."

"At least he didn't create a Facebook account to post pics of your stomach around the clock," Speedy shrugged.

"Nah, I would have had to chop off his hands if he did. Magical lube fingers or not," Robin sighed.

"Speaking of those, have they gotten any use lately?"

"Hell, no, I feel as sexy as a smashed squid, and I'm tired to. He can touch himself," Robin muttered.

"Same here. But I'll give him a BJ now and then as long as he brings me ice cream."

"Yes, well, of course," Robin shrugged. "He'd probably destroy the planet or something if I didn't."

"Can't have that."

"No, not until I find out how this season of Dexter ends." Robin nodded, having his priorities straight.

* * *

The fourth month brought hunger. Insatiable hunger. Robin felt like he was snacking around the clock and it still wasn't enough. His stomach, or as the others called it; his 'baby bump' grew steadily, while Speedy's was keeping well ahead. When the fifth months began the archer complained that he couldn't see his feet anymore.

"Your feet? How the hell find your dick to pee?" Robin snickered.

"I. Sit. Down, " the redhead muttered. "Oh, god, one more month of this… I deserve a fucking medal!"

"Mmm… fucking…" Robin purred.

"Stop being horny! It's not natural!" his friend snapped.

"I just am! I feel absolutely great, and- Oh!"

"What?"

"Oh… I… I think… I think the baby just moved!" Robin got up, wearing a slightly flared mommy-shirt, and hurried to the portal. "Wintergreen?" he called, just sticking his head inside, and the strange demon servant just appeared around the corner like he always did.

"Yes, My Lord?"

"Oh, I'm_ Robin_, how many times…oh, well, would you tell Slade that if he wants to feel his scion move, he should drop what he's doing and come to the common room.

Robin and Speedy had barely made it into the room themselves before Slade showed up.

"The child?" he asked, out of breath.

"Felt him kick, yeah!" Robin grinned. "Or she… or them… screw it, he still feels like a boy!"

"May I?" the demon asked, like he suddenly needed permission.

"You put him there, so yeah," Robin grinned. There were a few minutes of waiting, and then the tiniest of flutter against the demon's palm made his face crack into a very toothy smile.

"That's my boy," he purred.

"Hey, you can't be doing it too; we're putting gender pressure on him!" Robin laughed. Next in line to feel was… everybody.

"I wish I could feel mine…" Speedy sighed.

"Well, you can feel them move a bit… it's just that they are like… packed better," Robin tried to comfort him. "Remember? The membranes which will become the shell are really thick. Besides, they will develop a lot once they are… umm… _laid,_ as well."

"Red told me that it's good that you can't feel them, because… not all eggs hatch," the archer said silently.

"Don't say that! That's just for those who get like a dozen! Yours will hatch!" Robin exclaimed and hugged his friend as hard as he dared.

"You sure?"

"What, you don't think Red had enough spunk for four?" Robin grinned, making Speedy laugh.

"You're right, it would be his fault, right?" the archer smirked.

"Hey!" the soul thief, who had just joined the group, snorted. "Mine is obviously enough, but if Slade's only was enough for _one_…"

His Lord growled.

"Joke! Just a little joke! See, Robin's laughing!" Red said hurriedly.

"Why couldn't_ I_ have knocked _you_ up?" Speedy muttered to his husband.

"Because you're human?" the demon answered.

"Good."

"Good? Really?"

"Yes, because that means we've found the demon version of safe sex," the archer leered. "I'm exclusively on top from not on."

"Hey, Slade…?" Robin asked, arching an eyebrow at his demon.

"No."

* * *

The end of the sixth month, and the time for Speedy to deliver, was spent with the archer not moving much at all. Robin was feeling more than a little heavy as well, and joined him on the couch more often than not. Raven visited regularly as well, and spent most of her time talking with the kids.

"Yes, your parents are very silly, but don't worry, the rest of us will keep an eye on you," the woman claimed talking to Speedy's stomach.

"They did not just say that!" the redhead objected. "Okay that you can feel their magic, but you can't talk to them!"

"Ignore your mum, he's jealous," the woman said. "And no, don't worry, you won't be omelets. You mum just likes to say that when he can't get up from the sofa."

"No, that was your daddy, when he discovered that your mum is as loose as cute little nineteen-year old after a year in prison," Speedy said sweetly, patting his stomach.

"To. Much. Information," Raven groaned. "I think I need to go pour something hot into my ears for a while," she added. "Just one more thing… they are getting restless…"

"Who isn't?" the redhead muttered. "Thanks Rae. See you later."

After the woman left Robin cleared his throat and looked embarrassed.

"Umm… so… is it true? Are you really… ummm… _changing_… down there?"

"Yeah, and the lumps have gotten harder lately so I think it's time soon."

"Um, but… what about… taking care of business? I mean, if you're…"

"Have you seen me eating lately?" the teen muttered sullenly.

Robin blinked. He was usually very good at making observations, but this he had missed completely.

"No… no, just drinking a lot of juice…"

"Exactly."

"Oh. But… aren't you hungry?"

"Nope. Four days ago all that just turned off and then… well… as I said… pretty boy in prison..."

"Oh. I wonder if that will happen to me as well…"

"You better hope it does! Your baby's head will be almost as big as one of my eggs after all."

"Yeah… I'm thinking no more sex after this…" Robin muttered.

"I'm thinking no more _bottoming _after this," Speedy smirked and then glanced at his friend who was squirming a bit on the couch. "And you're thinking of sex right now, aren't you?"

"…yes…"

"How can you STILL be horny!"

"It's not my fault!"

"Fine, go make your booty-call and tell Red to get here as well… Feels like I need him."

"What? Are… are you?"

"No, but just get him here, okay?" Speedy snapped.

Robin opened his mouth, not used to that tone from his brood-brother, but then got up.

"Okay… I'll get him right now."

He didn't have to, however, because Red just came in, closely followed by a frowning Slade.

"I didn't give you permission to leave right in the-" the white-haired demon begun, but the black one didn't even hear him, he just rushed up to his husband and sniffed him. Robin thought that would be it, but instead Red spun around, flared his wings and snarled.

"Get out!" the demon hissed.

"What? Why? Is… it is, isn't it? It's happening?" Robin said, frozen to the spot.

"GET OUT!"

"But… Speedy? Don't you want us to… help? Healer Green, call Healer Green!" Robin panicked.

"Out, Robin! We'll manage," Speedy barked.

"They need to be left alone," Slade said and grabbed Robin's arm, hauling him out of there.

"I thought I'd be in there with him!" Robin yelled pacing the floor in the common room as fast as he could. "They are all alone! How could they throw us out?"

"Speedy probably didn't think he would feel like that," Raven said calmingly. "In times like this our baser instincts take over. They needed to protect their eggs. Against everyone."

"Robin, could you please stop waddling?" Beast Boy complained. "It's making things worse!"

At that moment a double roar-like scream tore through the Tower.

"No, _that's_ what making it worse!" Robin cried. "What the hell was Red X thinking, why hasn't he been able to raise the shields?"

"I think many women wish their men could feel the pain," Raven actually smirked a bit.

"It helps him to know what Speedy needs and when he needs it. It's not quite as bad for him. I've heard," Slade told them and looked pale.

"Why are you all green in the face," Robin snorted. "Your shield works!"

"For now, yes. Mostly." Slade said and looked away.

"What? It will stop?" Robin gaped. "I don't want you to be in pain!" he then exclaimed and threw himself into the demons arms, as much as he now could. Slade sat down in the sofa and held his young husband close.

"Shhh… everything will be alright…" the big, scary demon whispered, kissing Robin's hair. It would almost be comical, but none of the Titans felt like grinning; they actually felt like they needed a hug too.

"Should we call Green Arrow?" Beast Boy asked.

"No, he might rush in there. We'll wait until it's over," Cyborg decided, as his leader hadn't seemed to have heard the question.

An hour later and everything was quiet. Robin was biting his nails by now, half way to making his fingers bleed. Suddenly the door opened and Red popped his head around it.

"Robin can come in now. _Only _Robin. We're taking this slow."

Shaking the teen got on his feet. He had faced monsters and criminals and certain death… but this was the scariest thing he'd ever done.

"S-Speedy?" he whispered as he stepped inside. There was a weird smell in the room, not an awful one, but very musky, with a hint of blood. Robin instinctively put a hand on his own stomach as to protect it.

"I'm here," the archer said from the sofa, sounding tired. Only now did Robin realize that his friend had given birth in his and Slade's apartment. If they didn't feel like moving, he and his husband would probably have to move into a guestroom for a while, because he doubted Red would let an alpha-demon like Slade in here without a fight before the hormones had died down.

"So… where are they?" Robin asked, coming closer. "How many?"

"There're right here. All four. Just like I said," the archer said in the softest tone Robin had ever heard him use. He came closer and there, wrapped up in a blanket in Speedy's lap, lay four large, shiny eggs.

"Oh… wow…" Robin mumbled, kneeling by the sofa. He instinctually felt that making himself small would calm the nerves of the nervous daddy-demon who was pacing the room and flaring his wings, obviously convinced that Robin would attack at any moment. "Hello little eggs…" he whispered.

"Didn't feel so damn little…" Speedy muttered, and Robin recognized him again.

"How… how was it?" he asked, more for his own sake than for Speedy's.

"Hm? Oh, it was fine… no problem…." the redhead claimed, busy gazing down at his eggs.

"It didn't sound fine," Robin insisted.

"Hmmm? Oh… Oh, I guess it kinda hurt a bit… Aren't they beautiful, though? My little babies…"

Robin chuckled, realizing that his friend was on some kind of hormone high and was already putting the pain behind him. "Yes, they are. Why are they different colors, though?"

"Red said it depends on what you were eating during the days the shells began to form, and there's nothing to worry about."

"I see… so that one is tomato-sauce, then?" Robin grinned and pointed to the most distinctive egg, which was covered in red splotches.

"Don't mock my eggs," Speedy grinned, but Robin could sense just a bit of bite behind the words. This was obviously not the time.

"They are absolutely gorgeous," the Titan said soothingly. "Is there anything you need? Anything medical? The Healer? Anything at all?"

The new mother looked down at his kneeling friend with a burning intensity in his eyes. "Food. Lots and lots of food."

_To Be Continued_

* * *

A/N: Three months to go for Robin, but you will only have to wait for a little over one month; 28'th of July. Yes, it might seem like a long time, but that's why I didn't leave you with a cliffie! Nice, huh?

I'd like to profoundly thank my facebook Ducklings for helping me with ideas and even whole lines/situations in this story! There are so many things inspired and borrowed from you that I can't really thank you all my name because that would take half an page of "and the inspiration for that came from…. and that word came from…" you know who you are and I hope no one takes offence at not being mentioned by name for once? *hopeful look*

There's, somewhere in that group, a poll about the number of babies Robin will have as well as the gender, and it's NOT written yet, so you can still have a say…;)


	161. So Call Me, Maybe?

**NOTE:** I got some strong reactions to the drabble "**A Friendly Wager**" about the non-con/dub-con issue…

That part of the story was dark, yes, but as far as I see it, it was still dub-con, because, again, this is my point of view, no matter how many times the character say no, if he or she ends up ENJOYING it, and Robin did so very quickly, then it's dub-don (standing for dubious consent, that is doubtful/uncertain consent) So dubcon is still usually dark!

And no, I didn't warn for dub-con/non-con at the top, I rarely, if ever, do that, because it think warnings like that ruin stories. I DID warn sensitive readers, however, and I have to say this: if you are sensitive, it's actually up to you if you want to continue reading after you find out where a story is heading… maybe you want to stop completely or skim to the end… a story is NOT like a movie/TV-show where you are suddenly bombarded with disturbing scenes or sounds before you have a chance to close your eyes: you can simply stop reading.

And I've written real rape before, where Robin did NOT enjoy it and was left tormented and hurt, so I know the difference, and I treat them differently; when I write rape it's a serious matter…

It's so important to understand the difference between entertainment and reality here: in reality dub-con rarely even exists: you either agree or you don't! There's no WAY a raped person suddenly starts thinking 'hmmm… this isn't so bad!' but it happens in stories all the time, and not only in fan-fiction, but, to some less obvious extent, in TV-shows and movies as well… how many times have you seen a character, rightfully, scream "I hate you!" to another character just to kiss them in the next instance? How about the "struggle kiss", you know the classical: "no…o….oh…ooohhh" thing? How often does THAT happen in real life?

SO do I feel I have a right to write dub-con without exploring the social/physical/psychological conflicts with the real world society? Hell yes I do, and I will continue to do so. And I'll probably write rape again as well. So, in conclusion: If I warn for dark, if I warn sensitive readers, it probably means dub-con. If I warn for VERY dark it probably means rape. In either case, if you still choose to read, then stop if it's heading in a direction you don't like…

And, I also got many comments saying that it WASN'T dark, or not as dark as you would have wanted it to be, and there are more people on that end of the scale… so it's impossible for me to know how each individual will interpret a specific story or situation! It's REALLY up to the individual reader.

* * *

A/N: Happy B-day **TTRaven4Ever **(June 30)!

This is a Terms-drabble, just a shortie, I'm afraid, but still… anyway, the prompt-word was "Anniversary" and it was SUPPOSED to be an anniversary-drabble, I swear! It was just that I let the boys talk in the beginning and they came up with something else… so… yeah… It was still inspired by the prompt, however, which is, really, all you can ask. ;) Oh, and the title… you all know I didn't come up with that one… ;)

* * *

**So Call Me, Maybe?**

"Happy anniversary sugar-spunk!"

"Happy anniversary pretty-dick!"

The redheads grinned and kissed each other while Slade and Robin watched in disbelief.

"You really, _really_ have to reconsider those pet-names…" Robin muttered.

"Glad you think so, because if you start to call me 'pretty-dick' I'm filing for divorce," Slade said. "But you are missing the most obvious unbelievable fact here…"

"Ain't nothing pretty about that monster…" Robin snorted and then grinned at his husband. "And what? What am I missing?"

"The idea that any of those two morons would actually _remember a date_."

"Yeah, you're right, that_ is _weird," the former hero nodded. "Hey, you two! Stop sucking each other's faces off for a second, okay? What's so special about today?"

"Oh, today's a big one!" Red said.

"Sure is," Speedy nodded solemnly.

Robin tried to figure it out but had to give up. "So… what is it?"

"It's, to the day, two weeks since we bought our new plasma screen TV."

"You are idiots," Slade concluded and Robin actually nodded along.

"What, don't you celebrate anniversaries?" Red wanted to know.

"No," Slade said.

"Yes," Robin answered at the same time and then they looked at each other. Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, yes," Slade conceded. "But only real, actual ones."

"Yes, and Bunny's birthday…" Robin grinned.

"That was you."

"You agreed to the anniversary sex," his young husband snorted.

"Oh god," Speedy groaned, "Please tell me Bunny wasn't included as well?"

"You are a sick, sick young man," Slade muttered. "You should channel that in a more fitting way and join the dark side once and for all."

"Nah, then me and Red can't keep playing good guy/bad guy," the archer shrugged.

"Oh, yes you can," Robin leered. "And cowboys and indians… rugged cowboy and cute, naïve indian boy… mmm…."

"Stop humping my leg in front of the kids," Slade said and Robin, who hadn't been humping anything, just merely pressing a little closer to his husband, albeit repeatedly, blinked and came back to his senses.

"Whaaa? You actually did that?" Red gaped.

"Wore a hat ant everything," Slade admitted. "And we are still finding feathers everywhere."

"The Indian boy was a good runner," Robin smirked.

"Not good enough," Slade smirked back.

Robin coughed and blushed a little before, being determined to turn the conversation around, asking the redheads a question. "So how are you going to celebrate, then?"

"We're going out number-hunting at Devil's Palace," Speedy said. "Not that you'd know what that is…"

"Or _where _that is," Red cut in.

"The Devil's Palace is one of the largest night clubs in the city, stretching over ten floors with a lot of private rooms, themed bars and live music on over half the dance-floors seven days a week," Slade said.

"And number hunting is trying to get people's phone-numbers," Robin added. "We own the club, boys."

"What… you do?"

"We own it, but we don't run it, of course," Slade shrugged. "So you are celebrating by trying to pick up other people? How romantic."

"Oh, it's always good to practice, and it's only numbers… unless we both agree on taking someone home," Speedy explained.

"So, who usually wins, then?" Robin asked curiously.

"It differs. Lately we have raised the stakes, though, so last time, for example, Red had to wear a top hat and I had to wear a fez," Speedy said. "That was a slam dunk for me."

"Really? People picked fezzes over top hats?" Robin asked.

"He lucked out and ran into a bunch of people from a Doctor Who convention," Red muttered.

"All I had to say was 'fezzes are cool' and it was in the bag," the archer grinned. "Plus I'm ginger so…"

"Yeah, that _was _lucky," Robin laughed.

"Sooo…" Red said in a very innocent tone, "who do you think would win out of you and Slade?"

"I would," the very competitive couple answered as one.

"Slade, I love you, but I'm young, I'm very hot, and I have killer body that won't actually make people scared of me, so… I'd win," Robin said lightly.

"Oh, you are so sure, are you?" the man smirked.

"Yes. I'd win wearing a bunny suit," Robin snorted.

"If you are wearing one like I'm picturing in my mind; yes you will," Slade admitted.

"So, come with us tonight then! Let's see who has game," Speedy teased them.

"I don't think-" Robin began.

"Chicken?" Red smirked.

That was it, really.

"Fine! We'll do it. And as I said, I can win in a bunny-suit. The real, covering kind," Robin snorted.

"Are you so sure?" Slade asked.

"Yeah, honey, I am," Robin grinned.

"Good. Then you're going as Robinne."

"What? No?" Robin exclaimed as the redheads hooted.

"No, I take that back," Slade said.

"Oh, good, because-"

"Robinne is a lady. You better go as 'Robyn', because I expect you to dress quite a lot sluttier."

"Then you're going as a woman too!" Robin snapped.

"No, no, my dear, it was _you_ who claimed you would be able to beat me with a 'handicap', and I'm not so sure this will be one…"

"You'll be the hottest mum ever! Come! Let's go shopping!" Red said and grabbed the former hero's arm. Robin groaned but let himself be pulled along. He couldn't back out now unless he wanted to be clucked at for weeks to come, he knew that from experience.

* * *

Robin hated the world, but the world seemed rather appreciative of him. He was turning quite a few heads as he entered the club wearing six-inch heels, fishnet stockings, a ridiculously short black skirt, and fake D-cup breasts. His 'trouble-area' was his muscled arms and torso, plus the fact that he couldn't wear anything with a plunging neckline, so his top had long, flowing sleeves while the bodice was a black and red corset which would fit very nicely in a porn-actress wardrobe.

His makeup and hair had been done professionally and managed to soften the look which might have turned out a bit too much 'dominatrix' otherwise, and, as Red had pointed out, 'he wouldn't want to scare anyone away'.

"Hmmm… maybe we shouldn't play this game tonight…" Robin heard Slade say next to him. He looked up and saw that the man was wearing his fake eye again, and his hair, this time, was black. He had shaved his beard as well.

"Damn it, Slade, now I'm going to get stubble burn for weeks," Robin muttered and tried not to give in to the little voices which told him to grab his gorgeous husband's hand have his way with him in the nearest dark corner. Slade looked like he was battling the same thoughts.

"Oh, yes. Your poor inner thighs…" the man smirked.

"Stop it, I'm wearing tape here, I don't want it to rip," the teen half chuckled, half purred.

"Tape where?" Slade asked.

"Ummm…" Robin mumbled.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I bet I _can_ make it rip, I just need to get you horny enough," the man smirked.

"Hello mum and dad, ready to begin?" Speedy asked, suddenly appearing next to them.

Robin sighed and nodded.

"Don't worry, mum, Speedy and I are just going to referee tonight, so we'll be here for you if you need any help."

"I won't need _help_," Robin hissed.

"Of course not… so… used to flirting with strangers, are you?" the archer asked with a smirk.

"Shut up, and let's go. Two hours, alright?" the former hero snorted.

Ten minutes later and Robin came to the terrible conclusion that he was shy. HIM. He was sipping on a drink and looking around, meeting quite a few eyes but not daring to take any action.

"Hey, wanna dance?"

Robin looked up to see a guy who looked a bit like a thug standing in front of him. Beggars can't be choosers though, and Robin smiled and nodded. After that it was easier.

He ran into Slade about half way through and they compared notes.

"My ass is blue from getting pinched…" the teen muttered.

"Hm, we didn't set any rules about touching," Slade realized, not looking too pleased.

"How about just hands, no lips?" Robin proposed, "Because if you kiss anyone else, I'll kill you."

"I'd kill the other person, but yes," his husband smirked. "So… how many have you gotten?"

"Seven," Robin grinned, showing Slade his pile of numbers, "You?"

"Eleven," the man purred.

"What? Let me see!" Robin said and flipped through the scraps of paper. "Wait, I have his as well! The slut! Hold on, these are girl's names!"

"Yes? So?"

"I've just been picking up guys!"

"Then try for girls are well then," the man shrugged.

"I don't know how to talk to girls like that! And I'm dressed like one!" Robin growled. "It's not fair!"

"Well, I have to flirt with men as a man, that's not always easy either," Slade said.

"Yes, but… but… well, you're a big guy, I'm sure they are too afraid to say no to you," the teen snorted.

"Actually, that might be true for at least one of these numbers…" the man leered. "Poor boy was shivering… but I think it was _mostly_ in excitement."

"Yeah, excitement about getting his ass destroyed…" Robin muttered. "He'll wet himself every time his phone rings for the next two weeks… But no time for pity. See you in an hour!"

Robin tried to assess his chances with the women in the club, but many of them were in groups and he had no idea how to go about it, so he stuck to the guys. His competitive side having been awakened, paired with a bit of alcohol, made him really go for it.

"Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy…" he said to one guy with a grin.

"I lost my phone number, can I have yours?" he asked another.

"There's something wrong with my cell phone," he complained to a third, "It doesn't have your number in it."

He ended up actually having fun, but he still found himself longing for Slade. As the two hours were up he faced the problem of actually _finding_ the man, not having the slightest idea what floor he was on. He ran into Red, though, who picked up his phone.

"I don't think anyone can hear their phone ring in this noise," Robin said.

"Don't worry, we'll just track him," he said.

"We what?" the ex hero blinked.

"The trackers you have implanted under your skin! Speedy and I got those too, after that thing with the snakie-gang, and we realized that we could create this app to-"

"App! Those trackers are only to be used in an emergency!" Robin exclaimed. "If you tell me others can-"

"No, no, just us, but come on! It's great! See? Slade is more to the north than we are, and higher above sea-level than we, so I'd say… two floors up at the big bar? Oh, and Speedy's with him!"

"Fine then, let's go. But your father will hear about this," the teen muttered and stomped off.

"There's my girl," Slade grinned and pulled Robin close for a kiss. After having so many stranger's hands on him all evening, the teen relaxed when the_ right_ ones finally caressed him.

"Missed you. Did you miss me?" he mumbled.

"Terribly. All people here just fades compared to you," the man told him, sounding deadly serious.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"Aw, stop it, you two! Who won?" Speedy asked.

"I got…" Robin said, counting the notes, "Nineteen. You?" he asked Slade.

The man flipped through his own notes.

"Huh. Seems we're even," he said.

"Then we go to sudden death. The first one to get a number wins," Red said dramatically.

Robin sighed but then grabbed a pencil from the bar and scribbled his own number down, handing it to Slade. "Call me, maybe?" he grinned.

"You know what?" Slade said, pocketing the note. "I just might…"

_The End_

* * *

A/N: I found the thought of Robin being too shy to flirt with girls rather fun. Poor boy. Slade has wrecked him.

Disclaimer: The pick-up lines, as well as the lines from the song "Call Me Maybe" are not mine, of course.


	162. Can I…?

**B-DAY REQUESTS ARE CLOSED!** They have been since winter, but I keep getting a few requests each week from hopeful readers and it kinda hurts to turn ya down… so, again, sorry, the requests are closed and will REMAIN closed for the rest of the year. That goes for other requests as well and I won't write "even number review prizes" either unless I announce that I will.

Also, I might as well tell you before I get those mails: no, I WON'T be doing this again next year. Writing several drabbles (this month eight) with a deadline every month is sometimes exhausting (try it yourself if you don't believe me) and next year I want to do something different.

* * *

A/N; Happy b-day **yaoigurl12** (July 1)!

This is a short story from the **Black Robin/Dark Bird** universe inspired by a sentence-prompt... which I changed… just slightly… ;)

Warnings: nah… this is Black Robin so it will contain death, but the boys are having fun, so why wouldn't you? ;)

* * *

**Can I…?**

"There's no way in hell I'm coming out of here, you sick fuck!" Robin snorted from inside the bathroom.

"You will use a different tone when speaking to me," Slade said darkly.

"There's no way in hell I'm coming out of here, _Master,_ you sick fuck_,_" Robin amended.

"You are, right now, or I'll rip the door off its hinges, and the repair cost will come out of your percentage," the mercenary told the young assassin.

"This is a sturdy door; I'll take my chan-…ces…" Robin finished numbly as he found himself face to face with his Master, the remains of the door and doorframe scattered over the floor.

"Oh, look at you… aren't you pretty?" the man leered in a way that almost made Robin feel a bit better about the situation.

"You… like?" he asked, brushing imaginary dust off the apron.

"I like," Slade confessed and pulled him close.

"But this is so much worse than the first one! It has frills everywhere and it has stockings and-"

"Yes, I can see that. The other one was an _actual_ French maid outfit after all, I told you it was for an undercover idea I was contemplating, didn't I? At one of those dress-up restaurants?"

"No," Robin said sullenly. "Well, _yes_, but I didn't believe you. And I'm not waiting tables in this one, either way."

"Of course not. This is… the porn version."

"But? Why would-?"

"Are you questioning your Master?"

"No, Sir," Robin said quickly. "Umm… so now what?"

"What do _you_ think?"

"Yeah, but shouldn't I like… _dust_ something?"

"You can clean the place later," the man smirked and pulled the boy toward the hotel-suit's bedroom. "Right now all I want to do is-"

A that moment a rain of bullets ripped through the windows. Slade slammed Robin into the floor and dove after him.

"What the...?" the teen yelled as he covered his head. "We're in freaking_ Athens_, who hates you _here_?"

"Might not be personal. Let's get out," Slade ordered.

"No way in hell!"

"This is not the time to fight back, not until we know who we are killing," his master lectured him. "This is a hotel, those bullets might be meant for the people next door, and if that's the case I'm not getting involved."

"I meant no way in hell I'm leaving the room dressed like this!" Robin clarified.

Right then a grenade flew through one of the broken windows.

"Don't think you have a choice," the mercenary stated.

Robin nodded and they threw themselves out into the corridor just in time. The room exploded behind them in a ball of flames.

"My souvenirs where in there!" Robin complained as they ran.

"I'm not sure new throwing knives counts as souvenirs," Slade snapped.

"They so do! They're better than some crappy pots!" the teen muttered.

They ran for the elevators, but Robin skidded to a halt.

"Master, people are on their way up. Good or bad?"

"Doesn't matter, don't want to run into anyone."

"Let's go down by the stairs!" the teen suggested.

"If I was them, I'd have them covered," the man said, shaking his head. "But if we head _up_…? The roof. Now."

It was the middle of the day, so the small tourist hotel was practically deserted. Its inhabitants were most likely out shopping for 'crappy pots', but a few scared screams where heard through the building, and all the fire alarms were going crazy.

The roof wasn't the patio-kind and was closed off to the guests by a locked door. That, of course, didn't stop the pair for more than a few seconds. To reach the actual top they had to climb a maintenance ladder and Robin was first up it, like the acrobat he was.

"I can see your panties," Slade told him.

"Yes, Master, very funny.," the teen muttered dryly.

"I should make you wear skirts and black lace panties all the time. Makes the job more fun. How does cross-dressing Fridays sound?"

"Only if it goes for the whole organization."

"I was thinking just the staff."

"I had a feeling you were."

As they were now out in the open, they glanced down.

"Only civilians and cops down there," Robin muttered. "How are we going to find out who did this?"

"They are waiting for us," Slade said and nodded to the top of the building across the street where, out of sight from the police, a group of about fifteen people stood. "Well, they sent the attackers at least."

"And you're sure they are after_ us_ this time?" the teen asked.

"People don't usually wave unless they want something."

"Right. So… do we_ give_ them something?"

"Yes. I'm curious. Let's go hear what they have to say."

"Yes, Master," Robin nodded. His Master might lead him straight in front of an actual firing squad, but the apprentice didn't question his authority. Well… not this time, anyway. He trusted his mentor completely. "Sooo… how do we get there? It might surprise you, but this outfit didn't come with a grappling hook."

"It's not too far, I'll throw you over and jump after," Slade said.

"Oooh! That's nice! Then they are busy slaughtering me so you can sneak up on them. Good plan," Robin said dryly but walked up to the man nonetheless.

"You can always piggy-back?"

"Nah, I prefer being thrown around."

"Fine. You are still wearing those shoes, though, want to take them off?"

"Are you kidding? The ground is scalding! Don't worry about my balance."

"I'm worrying the heels will break off," Slade snorted.

"What? You gave me crappy shoes?" the teen gasped, sounding insulted.

The gap between the buildings was too wide for Robin to try to cross without a staff or grapple hook, but since Slade, due to his meta-powers, could jump further, they had practiced techniques like the one they now used and soon Robin was flying through the air, landing, perfectly, not that far from the waiting group.

"Hello, my Master will come along shortly, and he's a bit annoyed. I'd run," he suggested with an easy smile.

"You are boy?" one of the men, they were all men, Robin had already noticed, all seventeen of them, said in broken English.

"Yes, but don't let that stop you from being polite," the teen shrugged.

At that moment Slade landed next to him.

"What is this about?" he asked, cutting straight to the chase.

"Ah, Deathstroke. We did not know you were busy with whore, or we would have just knocked on the door," a burly, black haired man sneered, stepping forward. He was obviously the spokes-person for this little committee and Robin thought he looked typically Greek. He could have been handsome if it hadn't been for his nose which had been broken one too many times, and that he was in his forties and had obviously let himself go a bit the latest decade or so.

"Greece doesn't have whores as pretty as me," Robin smirked. "Master, please let me kill them?"

This made the men snort and chuckle, because the slim boy in the French Maid uniform didn't really look that scary.

"There, there, Robin, let's hear what they have to say for themselves first? Well, gentlemen? Why did you so crudely interrupt our vacation?"

"Because it is not a vacation, Deathstroke. You are working. We have heard of this."

"So? My contract does not involve you, it involves an American tourist," Slade said.

"New rules. If not Greek you not work in Greece, understood?" one of the men barked.

"New times, hard times," their leader smiled and threw out his hands in the universal gesture meaning 'there's really nothing I can do'.

"Hey, if they thought any of you could handle the job they would have hired you," Robin snorted.

"Apprentice, don't be rude," Slade scolded him. "Although I'm bound to agree. Anyway, I wasn't aware of any… _embargo_."

"Yeah, thanks for telling us… so… we'll go now?" Robin suggested, feeling a bit exposed, and not only because the wind was trying to lift his skirt.

A few of the men, however, drew their guns.

"I am afraid," the leader of the organization, whoever they were, said, "that we need people to respect our decision. They will do so, I think, when they hear of the death of the mighty Deathstroke."

"And his pretty assistant!" Robin exclaimed in a cheery voice and curtsied deeply.

"Yes, we'll kill you too, whore," the Greek man sneered.

"Robin, I think I have changed my mind…" Slade said thoughtfully.

"So you're saying can? Really?" the teen asked sounding like he had just been offered a ride in the sled by Santa Claus.

"Well, you can_ help_," the man shrugged.

"What are you two talking about?" one of the men exclaimed.

"Well…" Robin said. "Bad news for you, I'm afraid… I just got permission to kill you." With that he let one of his shoes, which he had slipped off as he curtsied, fly, and the long, pointy heel burrowed itself in the gang-leader's right eye. "Look! I made a Slade!" the teen snickered.

"Here," the original one-eyed mercenary barked and threw something Robin's way before attacking the group himself. The young assassin caught it deftly and had seen what it was the moment before doing so. Slade's pen knife. It was just a small, novelty thing, more suited for a keychain than anything else, and Robin had seen the man opening letters and cleaning his nails with it. It had the faded crest of a military academy on it, and the teen suspected that his Master kept it solely for nostalgic purposes. It was the only weapon they had, however… and Slade had given it to him.

The teen jumped high in the air with seemingly no effort at all, surprising the men who were coming towards him as he soared over their heads. Before even touching the ground again, two of them had been kicked in the back of their heads, hard enough so they wouldn't get up again, at least not for this fight.

The expected rain of bullets hadn't come yet, and now the American assassins had placed themselves in the midst of the men, making shooting hazardous. Also, the teen realized, the sound of gunshots might alert the cops down on the street, so they probably didn't want to fire more that they had to. Well. Their mistake for not thinking things through. If they were facing Slade they should have brought a missile launcher and a few tanks. At least.

"Hey, you thought I needed a weapon?" Robin asked his mentor as they changed places in the fight.

"You're better with a small blade than me," the man simply shrugged.

That was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to him, and Robin fought an urge to hug his Master, a move which would have surely killed them both. Instead they finished their opponents one by one. Well… usually two or three at once, actually. That little pen-knife got to intimately know three jugulars and a major vein that day.

It was all over in a matter of minutes.

Dead, dying and unconscious men lay strewn over the roof and in the middle, looking around for any more signs of danger, stood Slade and Robin.

"So, you think we gave them the message that we'll work anywhere it suits us?" the teen grinned as he cleaned the small knife carefully on one of its victim's shirts..

"I think they got the message, yes," Slade smirked.

"Good. Here," Robin handed the knife back. "And now…" he lifted his arms up towards the man. "Carry me?"

"Excuse me?"

"The soles of my feet are beginning to smell like frying bacon. _Carry_ me."

"Why the hell did I get an apprentice?" the man muttered a moment later as Robin was happily in his arms.

"Because you couldn't live without me," the teen smirked confidently. "Oi! Your hand doesn't go there!"

"My hand goes anywhere it damn well please," his Master told him. "Especially as it has wanted to for the last half hour."

"This is no way to treat a lady," the teen objected.

"One more word out of you and I'll stuff your apron into your mouth and fuck you on the closest available surface," Slade growled warningly.

Robin just snorted and held on as the man jumped from one building to the other, getting them out of harm's way. When the teen thought they had gotten far enough, he glanced up at the man. "Sooo… does it have to be any _particular _word, or…?"

_The End_

* * *

A/N: the prompt for this story was "Can I kill him?", which was actually taken from an earlier Black Robin story… I just had to change it to "them"… ;)


	163. To Fly Like an Eagle

A/N: Happy B-day **elyador (**july 2)!

This is a freestanding story, and it's **VERY AU.** I'd like you to think of this like the story "Precious Gift", that's the amount of AU it is, kay? And, being AU it's also **OOC.**

This was supposed to be darker, but the characters didn't comply and it became rather fluffy instead. I will have to blame Red X for that, because, without him, this might have gone in another direction… but, that said, this is **SLADIN X, **though not very graphically so… more "pre-SladinX"… you'll see… ;)

* * *

**SET UP:**

I need to do a quick set-up for this story or you'll all go "WTF?": so, this challenge involved the characters having wings. I normally scoff at the fan fiction where the characters sprouts wings all over the place, *cough*Harry-Potter-creature-fics*cough* so I immediately knew that I wanted to create a world where the people NATURALLY had wings, having evolved for a bird-ancestor instead of a ape-like one, if you will… so they have. There are some other differences, but they are mostly internal, so if you just picture humans with wings you'll be fine… ;)

* * *

**To Fly Like an Eagle**

"The war prisoners are ready for inspection, Lord Eagle," the young man bowed, wings sweeping the floor.

"Oh, Red… so formal? And that while you must still have the taste of my cock in your mouth?" the lord in question smirked and rose from the low-back chair he was sitting on, his own wings stretching before falling back into a relaxed position.

"Well, you did say that insolence was only cute until you tired of it and had to snap my neck," the Red-shouldered Hawk shrugged. "And I like my neck."

"It's too flexible to snap. _All _of you are," the Golden Eagle snorted good-humouredly. "Now let's go see our new citizens shall we?" He rose and straightened his white loin-cloth, which long front and back panels were embroidered with gold thread. The same embroidery continued on the man's top, a sleeveless shirt, which looked more like a chest piece as it was constructed to be fastened around the neck and at the back, somewhat like a cut-off apron, leaving room for the wings.

The young man was dressed similarly, although his clothes were a deep green and the many panels attached to his loincloth were so long that they almost swept the floor, creating the illusion of a straight skirt. Instead of a top he wore a large fan-shaped metal necklace enameled in greens reds and blues, but the gold embroidery was missing. They both wore leather string sandals, which were just enough to protect their feet from the heat of the flagstones outside.

The prisoners were few, no more than a hundred or so, because the war, or rather skirmish, had been a small one. The large birds of prey, ruled by their Golden Eagle were not always popular among the smaller birds. Most of those were peaceful, though, and didn't mind being ruled, but there were always exceptions, like the crow-families. And smaller raptors were always itching to pick a fight as well, which meant that a large part of the group kneeling in the dust in the large city square at the moment belonged to the smaller hawk and falcon clans.

There was one very obvious exception, however, and the king's single eye picked it out immediately.

"Little song birds fight now?" he asked, fascinated, as he stopped in front of a young man. His chest was painted in a splash of rust red, and his wings, bound as his hands and feet, where a bluish grey, the undersides more a light tan to off-white color. The young man's eyes were a startling blue and his hair was black, very dark for his species.

"And who do we have here?" the king continued.

"Robin," the prisoner answered boldly, with a growl in his voice.

"I recognize your coloring, I was asking for your name," the king said firmly.

"I think his name _is_ Robin, My Lord. The naming tradition-" the Red-shouldered Hawk began.

"Ah, I see… you wear that name as a symbol of your people? So young? Impressive."

"I'm their warrior," the young man claimed, still neither his voice nor eyes were even as much as wavering.

"Considering who you are, aren't you their _only_ one?" the king smirked. "As I said, since when does little song birds fight?"

"Robins are feisty, My Lord," the hawk cut in with a little, not unfriendly, grin at the prisoner.

"So we are," the prisoner smirked back.

"Well, I hope it was worth it," the king chuckled and walked to a small podium where all the prisoners would be able to see him. "Warriors!" he began, his strong voice easily carrying, almost booming, across the open area. "You have been brought here today as prisoners of war. As by the rules of this realm your lives now belong to us, the victors, for one year. You will work our fields and our mines, you will cook our food and you will serve us, and when the year is up you will be set free to return to your homes if you so wish. You will toil with no compensation except food and a place to sleep, but you will not be badly treated unless you give your supervisors a reason to. If you work well your masters might even reward you with a small monetary gift on the day of your freedom. Know that the next year will _not_ be one of humiliation. _Now _you are humiliated; warriors bound and forced to kneel in the dirt, but as you are collected by your new supervisors and allowed to stand, that humiliation ends. You brought war to our borders and you will now repay us with a year of your life, as we would if you were the victors. If you honor the law you will be offered citizenship at the end of your sentence, but if you do not; if you rebel, if you fight your supervisors, if you won't work to the best of your ability… you will be sent home in shame, without your wings."

A sort of sigh went through the crowd. They were all very familiar with the laws, they had all seen, or heard stories of, former prisoners who had behaved dishonorable and been mutilated for their crimes, but the thought of having your wings removed, even if it sometimes were done while the prisoner was unconscious, was horrible. Unthinkable. Even the skin on the hawk's arms prickled at the very idea, and the king's voice was grim, like he the very words he was speaking tasted vile.

"I hope," the king continued, "that you will not shame yourselves like that. You will now be given water and soon you will be collected. Have patience. Those of you in need of healing will be taken to get medical attention. If you have family and friends among the other prisoners, fear not, you will be able to find them again, our records are immaculate, as long as you give your correct names. I will leave you now. May your shame end soon."

Robin stared down on the dirty flagstones in front of him and swallowed. A year. He knew the rules as well, of course, he had grown up with them, but it seemed such a long time to be away from the forest, especially since he had already been away for three months. Maybe he'd get lucky and end up on a field or something at least… because the mines the king had mentioned… the young bird shuddered. He didn't think he would survive being so far from the sky. His wings, which always had a will of their own, strained against the ropes as he thought about it, like they wanted to escape, with or without him. Robin drew a deep, calming, breath however; he knew he would have to wait.

If only his reasons for being here would have been somewhat defendable, but when he thought back to the crooked paths which had led him here today, he wanted to shake his head at himself. He had been sent out by his village to see what he could do about the logging which had been going on in their southern forests for far too long, but, as he was making inquiries he had been caught up with people from some other clans who were very angry, about different things, it seemed, and were adamant that the current rule should stop whatever it was. All their tales of injustice and revenge had, Robin admitted it though he was very ashamed of it, set his own sense of right and wrong ablaze and, suddenly, he was in a fight. It wasn't his first. No matter what the raptors seemed to think, small birds could fight rather viciously, and was taught to do so from an early age. They just very seldom organized themselves and went to war, because they weren't greedy, or, perhaps, very ambitious. As long as there was room and food, why fight? But Robin had gotten a taste for it, because, it turned out, he was incredibly good at it. He was short and slender, and his opponents were large and clumsy, making them easy targets for the wooden staff he had picked up, as he didn't like the more lethal weapons.

One small fight had led to another and then his little group had joined this small army and… well… the last thing Robin remembered was something hard, a stone from a sling, most likely, ricocheting off a shield and hitting him in the head. He had woken up bound but all right, with only a headache and a bruise, and both were gone now in the time it had taken to march to this city; The Nest, or just 'Nest', the capital of the vast raptor kingdom. And now he would lose a year as well. Things couldn't get much worse, now, could they?

A pair of feet, clad only in sandals, suddenly came into his field of vision. They were much too clean to belong to anyone else but nobility, and Robin looked up again, curiously.

"Hello, little Robin, you are coming with me," the kind smiled, or rather leered.

"Um… I am?" the young man gaped.

"The proper address should be 'My Lord', 'My King' or 'Your Royal Highness'," the hawk, somewhat snootily, but with glittering eyes, informed him.

"I… I'm sorry My Lord," Robin, who remembered that thing about chopped wings, mumbled. "I'm going to work for you?"

"Yes. We'll find you something to do…" the king grinned.

After the ropes had come off and he had given his personal information to a notary of some kind and then signed a few papers, Robin was taken deeper into the city. They were going by foot, and the young man's wings were itching for flight, but, on the other hand, this way he got time to really study what was supposedly to become his new home. He didn't like it much. He was used to trees, and this was all rock. It was stunning in a way, he supposed, but so… _dead_. The _scale_ of it all was the most awe-inspiring, especially as they rounded a corner and saw the royal palace. Robin thought it looked like a whole mountain.

"Not so bad, eh, kid?" the hawk asked him.

Robin looked up at him in surprise. That was not the tone of voice he had expected from the other man. As he looked closer, however, he saw that the hawk couldn't be more than a few years older than himself. He had a rather playful appearance as well, a wide mouth that seemed to want to grin or smile all the time, and sparkling green eyes with all kinds of mischief in them. His rust-colored hair was gathered in a short, messy pony tail with a leather cord. Robin's hair had grown quite a bit since he left the village but it wasn't quite that long yet. Still it was beginning to fall into his eyes, so he would need a haircut soon… it would probably be alright, after all, the King kept his hair immaculate in a short, swept back kind of look, which suited his wide face very well, even though that face_ was _a bit scary. He was missing an eye, for starters, and wore a patch where that should be. Also he had a short cropped beard, and facial hair was something Robin had still to get used to. His own clan didn't have any, apart from lashes and eyebrows they didn't have any body hair at all apart from some between their legs. Once he entered the outside world, however, and travelled further than his clan usually went, he had begun to understand that it was _they _who were considered strange in that sense. And the man's beard wasn't really bad, he thought. The man really looked like a king, Robin decided, a leader. And a hunter. The smaller bird shivered a little bit, and only then remembered that he had been asked a question.

"Uh… yeah… not bad, Sir," he said politely.

"You were a long way off there," the hawk grinned and then clicked his teeth.

Robin blinked and then looked away quickly, turning his eyes straight forward as he felt his cheeks heat up. Had the hawk just… flirted with him? No, maybe clicking like that didn't mean the same thing here… maybe it was a form of teasing? Yes. Probably. Robin noticed a sort of deep, rumbling, sound now but didn't dare look to see what it was, but is sounded a bit like the king was chuckling.

Once they had entered through the gates, the king finally spread his impressive wings and rose into the air. As the hawk followed, so did Robin. The joy of flying again after so long was short-lived, however, because the others landed on a wide balcony at the very top of the building. Robin touched down lightly next to them, almost wanting to beg for some more flying time. He soon forgot about that, however, and just gaped at the redhead and the king.

"Finally home… don't get me wrong, I love hearing you speak, but couldn't you just cut it down to 'you're here for a year, don't do anything stupid'?" the hawk said, practically throwing himself down onto a daybed just inside the large painted glass doors.

"I'm king, Red, I have to act like it once in a while, you know," the white-haired eagle sighed and sank down into a very ornate, low-back chair. His wings created the impression of him sitting on a high-backed throne, however.

Robin, having stopped just inside the doors, didn't quite know what to say or do. Who were those people?

"Come here, little songbird, we won't eat you," the king gestured with his index finger.

"Oh, darn, I wanted a nibble," the hawk snickered, and Robin promptly blushed, remembering the teeth-clicking.

"Don't mind Red, he gets horny unless I fuck him at least twice an hour," the king smirked, and now Robin turned white. The hawk was the king's lover? Then why had he flirted, if that was what it was? Didn't he understand how dangerous that would be?

"What's this? Where is the little fighter-bird?" the king asked curiously. "You look like you've been sentenced to death."

"That's jealousy, probably. Don't worry, kid, there's enough of me to go around."

"I think he's afraid I won't share," the eagle smirked. "Now come closer. I won't tell you again."

Robin walked up to the chair trying to regain his self control. He felt like he was really treading deep water here, a very real fear for birds like him, but he was sure he would understand all this strangeness eventually.

"My Lord?" he asked as calmly as he could.

"Undress."

"Wh-"

"No arguments," the king's voice snapped like a whip.

"You're only wearing rags anyway," the hawk snorted, looking disdainfully at Robin's very simple, dirty and somewhat ripped loincloth.

Nakedness was something of a taboo where Robin came from. The forests were often much colder than this place, which, to him, seemed like an oven as it lay so close to the vast sand-seas, and that might have been something to do with it. Here he had seen both men and women lounging around hand-dug pools of water completely nude. He himself had had to get used to just a short loincloth when it got too warm for his regular long trousers and long-sleeved tops, but it had taken a lot of blushing to do so, and now the eagle expected him to-

"Now." The man's voice had a very tangible warning in it now and the songbird just didn't dare defy it, risking his wings. His trembling fingers undid the knots and the cloth fell away. Robin quickly pulled it in front of himself, holding it there, but that was obviously the wrong thing to do.

"Drop it," the king's order came. "When I ordered you to undress it was because I wanted to_ see_ you, after all."

Robin let his garment fall and forced his hands to his sides, staring onto the floor, his face beet red.

"Aw, he's shy, Slade!" the hawk giggled.

Robin glanced up in case someone else had entered the room, but the name seemed to belong to the King.

"He shouldn't be, he's quite an exotic beauty, isn't he? Skin like honey-milk, and all but flawless. You were right to act proud, little bird; you must be a good fighter. Turn around for me."

The praise hadn't lessened the teen's embarrassment any, but he did as he was asked, even though the hawk thought it appropriate to whistle appreciatively.

"Lovely," the king smirked. "Red, take him to get him cleaned up. He's covered in dust and war paint."

"Should I get him something to wear as well?" the hawk asked.

"Yes," the king sighed. "I regret to say his face will probably explode if you don't. Let him have one of your things for now, will you?"

"The sexiest I have," the Red-shouldered Hawk promised and led Robin from the room.

Robin had never seen an actual bathroom before. They had outhouses in the forest and in the villages he had visited some inns had indoor facilities, but not this big, and not for bathing. In his village you washed yourself in the river when needed, but mostly a good scrub-down with the fine sand along the river's edge would do the trick. And in the winters… well, if the stank got too bad you heated some water. Once a month or so. Taking full baths, getting the wings wet as well, was always a danger, because they might get so heavy that you couldn't fly until they had dried, and if you would walk into a wild boar at a time like that there better be a good climbing tree close by.

This was something amazing, though. And slightly scary. The room was wide enough so even the king would be able to stretch his wings out fully and Robin let out a short yell of surprise when it suddenly started to rain in the furthermost area.

"Damn rurals…" the hawk snorted rather affectionately. "Not get over there while I undress."

"Into… the rain?"

"It's not rain, the water is led here in pipes and then the pipes has little holes in them, see?" the hawk pointed.

"Oh." Robin curiously got closer and reached a hand into the curtain of water, which was drizzling down, just like it did back home in spring. Man-made rain… That was something. Wait, had the hawk said he was getting naked too? Yes, he had, the song-bird discovered a moment later when he was pushed completely under the spray.

"Sorry, but we don't have all day. I'm Red, by the way, nice to meet you. Mostly because of the hair, I might add, not my clan… it's a bit of a lucky combination.."

Robin, who had never expected to be this close to another naked person until his first nesting-night, was more than a little stunned. He didn't need to talk, however, the hawk did that for the both of them.

"Slade, that's the king, likes informality in private. I'm sure you'll be allowed to call him Slade, that's his birth name, by the way, as well, just as long as you address him properly in public, of course." As he was talking he had produced something gooey that smelled wonderfully like flowers and was rubbing that into Robin's skin, creating bubbles. Amazed the teen touched the foam. The smell reminded him of home, and he loved it. He wondered if it tasted as good as it-

"No, don't eat the soap, what are you, retarded?" the hawk, Red, scoffed.

"It smelled so good!" Robin objected.

"Yes, well, it's not for eating. We'll eat soon, okay?"

"Sorry, Sir."

"No sir-ing in here, I told you. It's Red."

"Sorry, Red."

"Yeah, whatever, let's just get this muck off you, alright?"

It helped having someone to clean your wings, but it also had some dire consequences, especially as the hawk rubbed the spot between the young bird's shoulder-blades, an area which was so very sensitive, as it was a hard place to reach. Robin let out a breathy moan and then, to his mortification felt himself harden.

"Aw, look at that… I'd love to- but the king would object… probably… ah well… not to worry, Robin, it's perfectly natural," the redhead said, standing much too close behind the smaller bird.

"Don't look at me!"

"But, I can't help it, beautiful," the hawk leered.

"Don't call me that!" Robin hissed, his pride hurt rather badly by now.

"Oh, now don't have a fit, you have to pay attention to what I'm doing, or you won't be able to help our king wash," Red said.

"I'm… what?"

"That will be part of your duties, I'm sure. Now, make sure he's really clean down here…"

Robin yelped as his member was suddenly caressed with a hand full of soap. "Peel the skin back like this, and don't forget the balls," the hawk continued like he hadn't noticed the smaller bird's obvious discomfort. "Or the ass."

"AAH!"

"But don't slip a finger in like I just did, he'll be grumpy for _hours_ if you do that. Just a sweep or two will do. And then you're done."

Robin was done, alright. He was on the verge of breaking straight through the closest wall to freedom, honor be damned. He had spun around and backed away, standing gaping at the man who had just touched him in _that place_, clutching his own behind like he needed to check if it was still there.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. Let's rinse you off and get you dressed," the hawk chuckled. It was probably the young man's joking and easy attitude that made Robin eventually move again. At all.

He was wrapped in soft, thick cloth, one for his body, a smaller one for his hair, which had also been thoroughly washed, and one huge one for each wing. The material would have been a thing of wonder back home but was here only used to dry off on, and then left on the floor.

"The servants will pick those up," Red said. "Come along."

"But… Red, aren't _we _the servants?" Robin asked.

"We're hardly the_ cleaning_ _staff_," the hawk snorted. "Let's find you something to wear."

Robin perked up a bit at hearing that, and, with one of those 'towels', as Red had told him they were called, wrapped around his hips, he followed the other young man to a nearby room.

"Isn't it a bit too… small?" Robin asked nervously and pulled at the cloth covering, or rather only half covering, his rear end.

"It's perfect. Trust me. And the blue matches your eyes, it's very pretty."

"I don't want to look pretty!" the black-haired teen objected.

"And I don't want to look drop dead gorgeous, but we both are failing miserably. Let's go see Slade."

"Like this?"

"Or you could go naked? He'd probably like that…?" Red suggested.

Robin considered his options and decided that showing half his cheeks was better than wearing nothing at all.

"Ah, there you are, I was afraid that you were off having fun without me," the king said as they entered the room.

"We both missed you terribly the whole time," Red claimed as he walked up to the man and, leaning his head back, begged for and received a kiss. Robin had seen people kiss before, even men, but this was definitely more indecent and involved a lot more groping and moaning than the other couples he had encountered. Well, apart from that pair of newly-nested he happened to fly over once, but he was pretty sure that what had been going on in that meadow was a bit more than kissing, from the way they had moved. He had looked away quickly back then and did so now as well, just waiting for it to be over, wondering if there was something he was supposed to do.

"Red has filled you in on a few things, I suppose?"

Robin jumped as he hadn't been prepared for the king's voice, and especially not coming from right in front of him.

"I… yes, Sir? A bit?" he said carefully.

"Good. Then call me Slade in private. I have arranged for some food; let's go into the dining room."

"You have a room just for eating?" Robin asked, his curiosity winning over his insecurity.

"Pfft… we have a breakfast-room as well," the hawk grinned, but that, the robin decided, just _had _to be a joke.

"We'll give you a tour later," the eagle decided. "Hmmm… I like what you are wearing, it really brings out your… eyes," he added.

"See? Told you so," Red smiled.

Robin felt a little better, even though it didn't seem that the king was looking at his eyes at all.

The dining room had a large table in it that seated around ten, but there were only three chairs at it now, the rest of them were arranged against one wall.

"This is the king's private quarters. If he entertains a larger party one of the dining halls downstairs are used," Red explained. As the table probably couldn't have fitted into Robin's home even turned on its side, it almost made the young bird snort.

"I didn't know what to order, so I chose a little of everything," Slade said and gestured to the table which looked like it was wishing for sturdier legs as I was weighed down by trays and large clay pots.

The songbird had never seen so much meat in one place before. His clan did trap game, but usually smaller animals, and favored insects during the summer months. Sometimes they traded for larger pieces of meat, especially as, once dried, it kept well during winter, but so, of course, did nuts and seeds.

"Um… is there any bread?" he asked as he didn't think his stomach would be able to manage this kind of diet.

"Bread? What kind of animal is that?" the king asked.

"He's joking, look under that cloth," the hawk chuckled.

Robin did, and his mouth watered. This was more up his alley, and the hot, freshly baked bronzed buns smelled delicious. In the end he also had a bit of what was called beef, and a slice of what Red claimed was fish, but judging by the size of the slices it must have been enormous. In the shallow river back home they never grew very big and were hardly worth the effort to catch.

To drink there was lovely cold water and an assortment of fruit juices. Some of them smelled funny, almost like they had gone bad, and Robin tried to stay away from them. Red was adamant that he'd try some, though, and out of respect, he did, grimacing at the sour taste.

"Speaking about bread, we're going to inspect the granaries tomorrow," Slade said.

Robin looked up, wondering if this was a job for him, still thoroughly confused about not being given any real tasks yet.

"Boring," the hawk muttered. "I'll set up a schedule," he then added in the resigned voice of a man who knows that a job needs to be done. "Will we fly?"

"I was thinking of bringing Robin, I'm not sure he'll manage-" the eagle began.

"I'll manage! I'll manage, Sir, I promise! Please, I haven't really stretched my wings in so long!"

"Very well, then… account for extra time," Slade instructed Red, making the songbird clench his teeth. He'd show these raptors what flying was all about.

"Are we done? Then come, I would like to work for an hour or two before bed," Slade said and stood up.

"Yes, I need to do that schedule," Red said, standing as well.

Robin, who had already shot to his feet, looked down on the table.

"Um… should I clean up?" he asked.

"Nope, that's the cleaning staff again," Red grinned.

"You look tired. Red will show you the bedroom," the king told him.

"Thank you… but…"

"Yes?"

"Will you please show me what you want me to do tomorrow?" Robin asked.

The raptors glanced at each other and smiled.

"All in good time, pretty bird, but yes, we'll start your training tomorrow," the king promised.

Robin felt a sense of relief. He had always had a purpose, and that purpose, whether it was as a gatherer, a hunter or a warrior, had always been closely connected to his sense of self. He was looking forward to having a purpose again.

The bedroom was dominated by a huge, frameless bed in the middle of the room, but there were also chairs and daybeds spread out around it. Almost every clan had their own preferred way to sleep. Some sat up, huddled together, something Robin was used to in the winters. For the summers, however, there was nothing as relaxing as finding a wide, horizontal branch to straddle. As the teen looked up, there, under the very high ceiling, there were wooden logs suspended just for that purpose. He was very sleepy, however, and not entirely sure he would be relaxed enough to sleep like that tonight, so he decided to indulge himself and sleep on his stomach in the bed. It was a silly position for a song-bird do sleep in, a very dangerous one, which his elders had always warned him, as he made himself more vulnerable to predators that way, but Robin had always loved sleeping like that on soft summer meadows.

He crawled onto the bed, which only had sheets and no covers in the heat, and was out like a light almost immediately.

He woke up hours later to feel other bodies around him, one on each side. This was, again, nothing new to him, but there was a lot more skin to skin contact than he was used to. He felt himself falling back to sleep, however, and just let out a soft sigh, feeling strangely content.

A hand was caressing his hip, stroking it, and, it seemed, working on the knot holding his loincloth up. Another one was sliding up between his wings, making his body tingle. Robin startled awake from what he had thought was a dream, but as he opened his eye they met green, glittering ones.

"Morning pretty… ready to begin your training?"

"Wh- what?" Robin asked, sleepy and confused.

"Don't be scared, we're just going to find out how much of a seed-eater you really are," the hawk grinned.

"Red!" Slade's voce snapped from Robin's other side.

"Oh, it's okay, he's rural, he has no idea what it means," the hawk grinned.

But Robin did. He had been called the word so many times while travelling, and he had understood that it had a double meaning, In the end he had asked, or rather forced, a buzzard to explain it to him.

"I'm not a-! I'm not one of those!" he exclaimed and got his arms under him, trying to get off the bed. There were heavy arms over him, however, and they tightened as he struggled.

"Shhh… Red was just being rude," the king hushed. "You are not a common whore, but, to be frank, what kind of use did you think we'd have of you?"

"I can do a lot of things! I can make traps, and track, and weave grass and my roasted honey-ants are the best in the village, and-"

"Yeah, well, it's not like we need any of those skills, kid," Red grinned.

"I can learn new ones!"

"You are about to," the king purred and pulled the songbird closer, turning him around a bit, and catching his jaw between his fingers.

He was being kissed. That was pretty much all that registered in Robin's mind at first, and then the second thought soared up from his confused mind: being kissed was very nice. As it ended, however, he still had some things he needed to clear up.

"You… you want to nest with me?"

"Yes."

"For… a year?"

"At least. But you have the right to leave then, of course," the king answered patiently, in a way that clearly_ said_ 'I'm being patient'.

"B-both of you?"

"You are mine," the king told him. "Red is mine as well. If you let him touch you is up to you, but I suggest you play together… it will strengthen the nesting-bond… and he's quite talented with his mouth if you let him."

That surely sounded interesting, Robin thought, and nodded a little bit.

"But... I can do other things as well…?" he offered, feeling that nesting with the king couldn't possibly be enough to pay off his war-debt.

"Let's get you fully trained first and then we'll see," the king chuckled and kissed him again, putting a definite end to the Q and A.

Nesting was something Robin's village approved of, and Robin was familiar with the concept if not the details. Sometimes the nest-mate or mates one took lasted a life-time but it was more common to nest together for a season or so, depending on the reasons behind it. Any reason was acceptable, from 'I like your wings' to 'we'd make great chicks together'. As chicks were raised by the whole community there wasn't really such a thing as a single parent, and therefore the pressure on the couples were lessened as well. Love was thought of as a very nice thing, but it was perfectly alright to couple with someone just from lust; in fact, the elders taught them that lust came first, love later, so why wait? Nesting with a member of one's own sex was also acceptable, although the elders usually rolled their eyes at such pairings as they were deemed to be a little bit self-indulgent. Still, indulging in something like this seemed like a very appealing idea to the song bird at the moment. He was shy about these things, though, something which had always stood in the way before, but, this time, he didn't have to take any initiatives, they were all taken for him. Firmly.

Robin's wings fluttered as he was rolled onto his back. This was the ultimate submissive position, as it trapped his wings, but every move the king made, every caress, every kiss, clearly spoke of two things; 'I know what I'm doing.' and 'Let me.' So Robin did.

"Red, bring me the oil," Slade ordered before kissing the young robin again.

"You're moving fast," the hawk commented as he did as he was told.

"He's ready. I can feel it," the king purred. "He wants it."

Robin wasn't completely sure what he wanted but he did want _something_, that much was clear. And he wanted it very badly. He, from that unintentional glimpse of the newly-nested couple, thought he knew that you were supposed to grind against each other, and that's what his hips wanted as well, as they rose up toward the king's body.

"Wrap your legs around my hips, that's my good little bird," Slade told him, and that made the grinding sensation even better. Something slippery slid against his ass and then what must have been a finger pushed into him, just like Red's had done before. Robin tensed and looked up at the king like he wanted to ask if he was mad, but then the finger curled and it was like a little jolt of energy ran straight for his groin and up his spine. It was like those little zaps you could get from pelts when the air was dry, Robin supposed. But bigger. And better. The finger didn't leave, and instead began moving inside him, in and out, creating a wonderful warm feeling and brushing that place inside him every time it pushed in. The teen relaxed and closed his eyes only to open them suddenly again when he was stretched a bit more by a second finger. After a bit of discomfort, however, that felt nice too.

"That's it… you are doing so well…" Slade praised him and rewarded him with another, long kiss, although Robin wasn't quite sure what he was doing to deserve it. Things got a bit more difficult with three fingers, though.

"UUghh…" he objected and tensed again.

"Kid, it's like flying… remember how much that hurt before you got used to it?" the hawk suddenly said. Robin, who had almost forgotten that he was even there, turned his eyes in his direction. Red was stretched out close by, but still out of the way, and his whole demeanor was relaxed and smiling, which eased he song-bird's fears as well.

"Yeah?" he asked with a gasp. He remembered learning to fly very well, everyone did. A chick's wings usually weren't strong enough until he or she was about eight to ten years old, but Robin had began practicing at seven, out of stubbornness. His wings, shoulders and whole back had been so sore in the beginning that he could hardly walk, but, little by little, muscles and stamina built up and now flying was the best thing he knew. Maybe this would be the second best?

"Promise…" the hawk said and reached out to caress his cheek.

Everything felt better after that and when the fingers disappeared Robin rather missed them. Something else was to take their place, however, and it took up more space than the fingers had. Robin gasped as he was stretched, but he couldn't find it in him to object anymore, something the hawk picked up on.

"Told you songbirds are natural submissives…" he smiled. His king just grunted, his mind on something more important at the moment. To be truthful, Robin seemed a bit occupied as well.

Robin had never felt a pain that he actually wanted more of before, but with this one he did. Maybe because the pain wasn't really… painful. No, he couldn't explain it; he just knew that that place inside him which the fingers had just brushed was now pummeled, and he met every thrust eagerly, clinging to the man, no, _god_, above him. There was no way that the king was a mere mortal when he knew how to do this… it was too fantastic! He tried telling him that, because he had been taught to show appreciation and be polite, after all, but the small sounds he managed to make didn't really sound like words. Slade, probably due to his god-like powers, seemed to understand him anyway, and sped up.

Robin had spilled his seed before, many times, although it often happened in his sleep. During the days he was usually too busy to think much about such things, there was always something that needed doing. Still, no dream could prepare him for the feeling that exploded from inside him now and he cried out as it felt like his very soul caught on fire. Maybe it was the hot rush of liquid which seemed to fill him up and leave his body at the same time, but Robin was too overwhelmed to make much sense of it at the moment.

"Time to get up."

"Hmmm?" Robin didn't even raise his head. He had fallen asleep deeply while the king was still on top of him, and didn't much feel like waking up now either.

"We're going to inspect the granaries, remember?" Red said. "And you need to get cleaned up a bit first or people will stare…"

"M'kay…" Robin mumbled and rolled over. "Owww…" he added as his behind stung and one of his wings felt like it had fallen asleep. He followed a grinning hawk slowly, looking around.

"Where is the k- Slade?"

"He's reviewing my plans, but he'll be waiting for us soon if you don't hurry."

That made Robin move faster, as fast as he could, into the bathroom again. This time, as he passed a niche in the wall, he jumped. He had just seen another bird through what must have been a window. He took a step back and there it was again. It took a few seconds for him to understand that the bird was him; it was his reflection.

Robin was not a vain young man, but he stared in fascination now as he moved his wings and turned this way and that.

"You've never seen your reflection before?" Red chuckled behind him.

"Only in water and metal," Robin answered not taking his eyes of his own, nude form. "Wow."

That made the hawk burst out laughing so hard he was clutching his stomach. "Yeah, told you that you were pretty!" he gasped.

Robin wanted to tell the other young man off again, but… yeah... he _was_ a bit cute…

There was no time to waste however and, after showing Robin the 'indoor outhouse' as the songbird put it, Red helped him clean up with a wash-cloth and had him dressed in a somewhat more decent loincloth and a top, which the hawk laced up his back.

"This is stupid, people can't dress themselves with clothes like this," Robin commented.

"With clothes like this you show that you are rich enough to have servants to do it for you… or that you just have really good nest-mates," Red grinned and kissed his shoulder. "Besides, it looks hot, don't complain."

"No, Red," Robin smiled softly as he turned around, not wanting to argue.

"Oh, Winged Goddess, you are so adorable," the redhead said and then kissed Robin's lips, which made the young man's wings rise and quiver in surprise and delight.

"But… we don't have time to nest, do we?"

"No?" Red said.

"But you kissed me?" Robin clarified, thinking that one thing must lead to another.

"It's perfectly alright just to kiss once in a while… whenever you feel like it," Red smiled. "Now come, we have a long way to fly today."

"Good, I was just getting ready to leave," Slade said as they came into the room, and then the man looked up from the scroll he had been reading. "Aren't you two looking stunning," he smiled and rose from his chair.

Robin was feeling a little shy again, but decided to ignore that and stood on the tip of his toes to be able to give the man a small kiss.

"What was that for?" the king smiled.

"Because I was feeling like it… Slade…" the songbird replied in a tone that quivered a bit from fake bravado.

"I'm feeling like it too," Red snickered and kissed his king as well.

As they were about to leave from the balcony, Slade still had a look on his face like he was wondering if he had taken on just a bit more than he could handle.

* * *

The flight was a long one, but Robin was strong. However, flying with two birds of prey, who had larger wingspans and could soar on the thermal winds while he had to work the whole time was no picnic. There was not much talking in the air, there never was. All the air their large lungs could take in went to their muscles. The only thing they took with them was a flask of water each, and Slade had the documents in a tube strapped between his wings. Robin had once heard of a man who had flown a sick child to safety, but all birds had strict limits to what they could carry in flight and any more might be too exhausting and upset their balance too much. Weight was always a danger; you needed lots of muscles, especially in your chest and back, to fly, but, at the same time, muscle weighed. The raptors could 'afford' to be bigger and usually were, because of their large wings, but Robin had seen drawings of some incredibly slender birds with enormously long wings. They would sail over the oceans, said rarely to even beat their wings at all, and only land on sacred islands for nesting. Robin didn't know how much of it was true, but they had looked incredible.

Robins were not long-distance flyers however, and when they landed for the last inspection of the day the young man mostly wanted to go lie down in the shade. He kept going, however, because he wouldn't admit that he wasn't fit enough to travel with the meat eaters.

He and Red didn't really have much to do on the inspections, they mainly only followed Slade around, as the king was shown the place by the site's supervisor. Red had a pencil, however, and was jutting down any comments that were made about the condition of the buildings. Robin, being task less, was pretty bored by now. At first he had been amazed at the granaries, huge, round stone towers, where a single one had enough grain to feed his whole village for at least a year, probably more, but now he felt like he had seen them all. Something much more interesting caught his eye, though, and he made a quick dive for it, catching a nice, fat grasshopper. He took a bite and only then realized that people were looking at him.

"Robin…?" Slade said, sounding a bit strange.

"Yes? Oh, did you want it, Sl- My Lord?" Robin asked politely, holding out the remaining half to the man.

"No. Go ahead… feel free to assume that any bugs you see are yours to eat if you wish…" the man said and shuddered a little.

"You don't eat insects?" Robin asked Red in a hushed whisper.

"No, and _definitely_ not raw… oh, for the love of the Goddess, could you get those legs into your mouth soon?"

"'They're, 'ust 'ery long," Robin complained as he slurped up the remainder of the grasshopper.

"Just… rinse your mouth before you kiss me, please?" the hawk mumbled, making the robin grin.

"Oh, Red, could I ask something?" he then all but whispered.

"Yeah? What?" the hawk asked, one eye and ear still on the proceedings.

"Um… I was sent out to see what could be done about the logging… could I ask Slade about that later, you think?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but sure… but not while he's working. Tonight after dinner would be better. I always ask for personal favors after he's eaten, but before nesting…" the redhead smirked.

"Thank you!" Robin grinned and squeezed his hand for a moment in gratitude.

"What is happening here?" Slade then asked the current supervisor.

"We found cracks in the foundation, so we are moving all the grain so we can have it repaired."

"I see," Slade nodded, and they were about to move on, when a man, apparently in charge of the working-staff, barked a few rough words and then a whip hit a worker's back.

"Move it newbie, you filthy peace of crap!" the man with the whip ordered.

Robin's feather immediately stood on end at words like that, but even more so when he vaguely recognized the worker, who was ladled down by two heavy sacks of grain, looking to be weighing much more than Robin himself each.

"Hey, you can't do that!" the young songbird yelled out and had ran over to the offender before anyone had had time to stop him, ripping the whip out of his hands. "He's a war-prisoner and he's obviously doing his best! You can't treat him like that!"

Red was the first person by his side and pulled the younger bird away.

"Robin! Stop it!"

"But he's a bastard! He can't _do _that!" the songbird objected, too angry to care.

"You are out of line, Robin," the king said in a voce which was scary enough to at least pull the teen partly out of his anger.

"But-"

"Quiet! Overseer, what is your name?"

"Beak, Sir," the man, a buzzard, Robin thought, said. He was red in the face and looked very angry.

"This prisoner arrived yesterday? Has he been causing trouble?"

"They need to learn their place from the start, My Lord," the man said, almost proudly.

"That was _not _my question."

"Well… no, Sir, not as such… but we free ones, we always get dirty looks, don't we?"

"Are you telling me that you are not man enough to handle a look?" Slade said in a rather silky tone.

"Oh-uh," Red said and pulled Robin back a little. "Let's get out of the way, shall we?" he whispered to the other bird.

"Yesterday," Slade's voice now rumbled like a not-so-distant thunderstorm, and he had drawn himself up to full height which dwarfed the men around him. "Yesterday I stood in front of this man," he continued and gestured to the man with the sacks, who had, after a nod from the supervisor, put them down, "and promised him and his comrades that, as long as they worked to the best of their capabilities, they would be treated fairly and without ridicule. And this is how you receive him? How _DARE_ you go against my word? How _DARE_ you make me a_ LIAR_?"

"I… I… I'm so-sorry S-Sir, I-"

"_QUIET_!" The order, this time, was a great deal harsher than when the man had addressed Robin, and that was saying something.

"I will see to this," the supervisor said, trying to calm the situation. "I wasn't aware of this… 'welcoming policy'."

"Make sure you do," Slade growled.

"Of course, Sir… but… I hate to say this, trust me, but your… umm… your… _companion_, he was, somewhat, out of line. The punishment might have been just, after all, and then the overseer's authority would have been severely damaged."

"I know," Slade said and seemed to give it some thought. "Tradition says that the offended party should deal out the punishment. However, they were _both_ in the wrong here. But very well. Overseer Beak, you have my permission to punish Robin here for his rashness, but you are on equal grounds, giving him all right to defend himself."

"Are you saying I am to fight a little songbird?" the overseer spluttered, like Slade had presented him with a baby hamster as an opponent.

"Your king is ordering you to, yes," Slade growled.

"Yes, My Lord, I'm sorry, My Lord," the overseer gasped.

Red caught Robin's hand this time and squeezed it.

"Don't die, okay? Just don't die?" he whispered pleadingly.

"Will try," Robin mumbled back and then straightened.

"No weapons. Go." was all Slade said and then the songbird was faced with a thick-set and very angry buzzard.

The man obviously thought he could end it all in one punch and put all of his weight into it. Robin simply sidestepped, pushed the fist out of its path and spun around, slamming an elbow into the man's gut. After that the man got more careful, but, even though he knew some moves, he was not really a fighter, more like a bully, depending on his size and grim looks to not actually _have_ to fight.

Robin cried out in disgust as the man, in one last desperate attempt to win, aimed for the young man's wings. Wings were always off limits, even in the bloodiest of wars. They were holy, in a way, and it was more acceptable to kick a man in the groin, hell, it was more acceptable to bite a man's balls off, than purposefully hurt his wings. Those were broken and maimed anyway, of course, in the commotion and horror of a battlefield, but harming another bird's wings could be punishable by death in some cases. After that move Robin's anger turned to revulsion and he didn't want to touch him even to punch him. A jump and a last, perfectly placed elbow to the man's forehead finished the fight. As his opponent crumpled to the ground, Robin slunk back to stand next to Red again, very aware of that he just had been punished.

"This man won't work here again, and I'll send Robin on surprise visits to make sure that the people here are treated fairly," Slade said. "I think that concludes our round? Good, then we'll leave. Come," he added to the youngsters, and set off.

Robin grimaced as he took to the air, his muscles feeling torn from the amount of flying he had already done, and the fight had made them tense up even more. He really struggled to keep up now, and he couldn't nearly fly as high as Slade and Red. Still he soldiered on until he suddenly realized that he couldn't see Slade anywhere and Red, if it_ was_ Red, was only a dot on the horizon. He felt a stab of panic as the city wasn't in sight yet and he didn't know his way out here. They had been going from site to site and was now going straight home, so the land under him was unfamiliar. He knew Red wouldn't hear him if he called out, but a cry was on his lips none the less, when he heard a rush of wind through feathers; someone was diving towards him from above! Before he had time to react he was grabbed by strong arms around his chest, his wings beating uselessly.

"Did I scare you?" Slade chuckled.

"Y-yes!" Robin admitted. He was let go and beat his wings furiously to regain the height they had both lost from the sneak attack.

"You look tired," the king said and took a hold of the teen's waist. "Come. Fly with me."

Suddenly Robin, helped by Slade's powerful wings, gained more height per stroke than he had ever done in his life, and then it seemed like the whole world lay under him. He even got a little sense of vertigo, but the spectacular feeling won easily. The air up here was colder, crisper, but not uncomfortable so.

"Now we soar. Keep your wings spread and my wings will carry us both," the eagle said.

"This is… I've never…" Robin stuttered. "Thank you!" he then, simply, exclaimed.

The eagle chuckled and bent his head to kiss the songbird's neck. At that moment Robin didn't care that he had just met the man, and that the circumstances leading to that meeting might not have been the best; he loved his king with all his heart.

They soared like that for what seemed like forever, and still, when the city came into view on the horizon, Robin wanted them to turn back and start all over.

"Do we_ have_ to land?" he complained.

"Want to fly with me forever?" the man teased.

"Yes!"

"Heh… yes, well we'll fly again. About what happened today, however…"

"I'm sorry!" Robin said quickly.

"No you're not."

"What?"

"You're not sorry in the least and you would do it again in an instant," Slade told him, but the man didn't sound angry, just slightly resigned.

"But-"

"If you see any injustices in the future, anything you want to speak up against in public, talk to me first," the man instructed him.

"Yes, My Lord," Robin nodded. "And I _am_ sorry."

"Really?" the eagle said disbelievingly.

"Yeah… I should have broken his nose."

_The End_

* * *

A/N: First, an apology: **elyador** asked for an in-air-love making session, and that was planned to happen at the end there, BUT it would have completely ruined the feeling of that scene, which, I think, is a very nice one… also, the small sense of physic-laws that resides in my head and has questioned everything in this story, just shook its head when I presented the idea… I told it Slade could do it, but it didn't believe me and voted me down… ;)

Ah, this was a fun universe to dive into… for me at least… and I know SO much more about it, but I TRIED to hold back on the info a bit, and only tell you what you needed to know to understand why the characters, especially Robin in this case, acts like they do… trust me, there are enough random facts in my head to fill a book…

So, why make Slade a Golden Eagle instead of the U.S symbol, the Bald Eagle? (He has white hair, after all…) Well, the canon Slade IS an anti-hero, at BEST, so maybe the symbol of "The Land of the Free" might not be appropriate for him… besides, I like Golden Eagles better… so… yeah… it had NOTHING to do with Slade forbidding me from connecting his name to the word "bald". Nope. None whatsoever. Because I don't let the characters decide important stuff like that. –shifty eyes-

Also, I've just discovered that the bird I think of as a Robin, is in fact called "European Robin" and doesn't exist in America, where they have the American Robin, which isn't half as cute and doesn't have the aggressive 'I'm-tiny-but-I'm-gonna-beat-the-shit-outta-you' attitude that the smaller European Robin is known for (the males, that is) and that was a bit of a shock to me, to tell you the truth… but, just to take a stand here: Robin, to me, is the European one. Case closed. But, in reality, he was probably based on the "American Robin" so if you associate him with the other type, that's just fine… ;)

Oh, and I would like to add that the bird-'facts' in this story shouldn't be taken seriously, I mainly reviewed the names as I didn't know the English ones…

This is open for sequel-requests if you have an idea about what you might want to see happening in it... if not, it is finished like this.


	164. Final Mistake

NOTE: check to make sure you are logged in if you want a reply to a review! With the new layout it seems that's easy to miss, because I've gotten more "guest" reviews than usual (that's what anonymous reviews are called now, it seems) and I got the feeling a few of them thought they were logged in and that I could see who they were.. .;)

A/N: Happy b-day **MyLittleBird** (July 12)!

This is a freestanding story inspired by the lyrics to "I Just Died In Your Arms Tonight" by Cutting Crew, and some parts from the lyrics will appear in the story, so those are not mine. ;) This is also somewhat inspired by something **Pri-TheBishounenPuppeteer** wrote to me a while back, something about Robin's morals which I will probably expand more on in future stories…

This is SHORT but it's because it's an experimental exploration of a single idea, and, as such, it's very important, at least for me… It could be seen as a prologue to a non-existing story, but works very well as a one-shot too.

No warnings.

* * *

**Final Mistake**

The rain and wind, uncharacteristically cold for Jump City, whipped the lone figure on the rooftop as he was standing staring out across the bay toward the lit-up, warm, Titans Tower. Robin shivered and pulled his cape tighter around himself. He had to go back sometime. They would soon become worried. He had trouble facing his friends, however, especially after last night.

"You'll catch your death out here," a man's voice rang out behind him.

"It's just rain, Slade," Robin told the man, who came up to place his hands on the teen's shoulders. Robin twisted away from the touch.

"Any regrets?" the man asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

It had begun months ago, and Robin wasn't even sure with what. A look, perhaps. He remembered an intentional miss from the man's side, a punch sweeping just past his face as he was pinned against a wall, helpless. He had always had questions about Slade, but after that incident he started asking the_ right_ ones. Started looking for the right answers. At first he wasn't sure if he wanted to; he didn't want to make it complicated. He was a good guy, Slade was a bad guy, and they fought. That was the world as he liked it, black and white… orange and red. But it seemed the world had changed, the rules had changed, and all without his permission. Maybe without Slade's too, come to think of it. It have become a maelstrom, and like debris caught in one, with time they got near the centre, closer and closer to each other, the world around them spinning faster and faster and then- a kiss.

The hero wanted to say that it was all Slade's fault, that he had initiated it; that Robin himself was only a… victim. But it wasn't true. Because Robin was _never _a victim, and if he hadn't wanted it, he wouldn't have let it happen. There had been plenty of time to turn away. That night, weeks ago now, but it seemed like years, they had just… met. There was no agenda, there had been no agreement; they were just both suddenly on the same roof. And neither one of them wanted to leave. Slade had taken his mask off, so maybe the man_ did_ make the first move after all. His face had still been in the shadows, though, so Robin had come closer, like a moth to the flame, in search of just some answers, finally. He found a few of them that night, but those only created more questions.

Robin had been the one to touch first. The side of Slade's face. Without his gloves. Just to make sure that he was real. And then… Maybe Robin's fingers had been gripping the man's hair, maybe the teen had stood on his toes… but he also remembered the man's arms around him, his hand in his own hair, and then his fingers trailing the edge of Robin's mask.

That had broken the spell. Robin had fled. He wasn't ready to give that much of himself yet, far from ready for the trust that would take. But Slade could wait. Patiently he did just that and the hero couldn't help himself: he came back. Again and again they met. Robin began to trust and he began to crave what Slade offered. Not safety or love or compassion, but danger, and heat and lust. And, because this was the first time, Robin thought those feelings, inspiring a burst of rebellion inside him, were… love. And so, last night…

It had been hot. Not only between them, but the actual weather too, the heat breaking into the thunderstorm they were now standing in the aftermath of. Robin hadn't known it would be 'the night' but he had felt the buildup lately, how reluctantly they both parted after only kisses and caresses. So… Slade had done everything right… he had gone slow, almost like he was holding up a sign saying 'you can stop me anytime' but, at the same time he kept offering a little more, and a little more, and Robin couldn't say no. He didn't _want_ to say no. He wanted Slade. Even as the man peeled his mask away, even as his hands pulled the last piece of clothing from the teen's body, even as he spread his legs, leaving him completely open and vulnerable… Robin didn't want to say no for a second. Slade made it all so easy. So… _right_.

But afterwards… When the hero had returned home, seen the unknowing smiles on his friend's faces, heard their happy greetings… it was then that he had realized that there was a reason he was keeping this from them. A very simple reason. It _wasn't_ right. It was wrong.

Robin took a deep breath, his lungs filling with the humid, chill air, as the rain kept trying to make the world a clean place again. "Last night… it was a mistake. I should never… I should have just… walked away."

"You wanted it as much as I did," the man snorted.

Robin spun around to face him, discovering that the man had left his mask off, which, actually, made things so much more difficult. "Yes! Yes, I did! I wanted to sleep with you! That doesn't mean it was_ right_!"

"Are you trying to tell me you are _disappointed_?" the man smirked.

"No."

"Then, what you are complaining about is that you've had satisfying sex? Poor you."

"It's not that it's just… I should never have succumbed to-"

"You should never had lowered yourself so much as to sleep with me?" the man's tone was very dry, almost cold.

Robin looked up at him, trying to read some sort of emotion in that cold eye and stony face, _any_ kind of emotion would do. But there was nothing. "Exactly. I am a hero. I shouldn't fall prey to my own desires, what I want personally comes second."

"And that's the way it has to be?"

"Yes."

"You're wrong."

"No. No, I'm not. And what are you complaining about, Slade? You got what _you_ wanted too! What did you expect? To date me? Oh, let me introduce you to Batman and my friends, that will go well, and then, why don't we move in together? How about a cute little house in the suburbs? You can set up a man-hunt office in the basement, and I can teach the neighborhood kids about looking both ways before crossing the street."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Am I? Then what is it? You want to fuck me a few more times, is that it?" Robin asked. He wasn't even very upset anymore, just resigned. "So that's what I get from you? A few more nights? I'm just another name on your list, Slade, you are not interested in giving anything here, just taking. So no. It was a mistake. We both know it. Let's just… let's just leave it behind us."

"Martyr."

"What?"

"You sacrifice what you want, what you _need_, for some cause? It doesn't suit you, Robin."

"It's funny you should say that, Slade," the teen mumbled.

"Why?"

"Because that is _who I am_. I don't know who you _think_ I am, who you think I_ should_ be, but I am not so sure I would like that person."

"You don't have to give up-"

"Yes! I do! And if you think that you are the biggest thing I have ever had to give up, you're delusional! You, Slade, are a… _crush_, if even that!"

The man in front of him straightened up and Robin could see him tensing, reminding him of the moment before he would attack in a fight. The teen just sighed and shook his head before he continued.

"Your view of me… it's not right, Slade, it's not real. I'll remember last night for the rest of my life, but that is all we can have. I have to go back."

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me. One last time and then tell me you want to go back," the man challenged him. "I won't let you go until you do."

Robin's shoulders fell a little and he nodded, taking the few steps up to the man that separated them. Slade's hands pulled him close, their soaked bodies pressed against each other, finding a tiny bit of warmth. The hero raised his chin, and, as the man leaned down, Robin closed his eyes and parted his lips just slightly.

The man's lips felt warm as they brushed his once, twice before the kiss deepened. Their tongues touched, played, teased, before Robin opened his mouth a little wider, yielding, letting the man in. Their arms were wound tightly, almost desperately, around each other, and the hero could feel himself slipping, his body going lax against the man, surrendering to him in an eagerness to just be his, just belong, just stay there with him forever, just let Robin, the hero, die in those arms tonight, discard him and his morals and then, truly, finally, _live._

The teen gasped for breath as the kiss ended. He clutched at the man, his lover, and then kissed him again, just a peck, this time.

"Slade… I'm… I'm going back."

_The End_

A/N: so what Pri was talking about was how it must be_ more_ difficult for Robin to chose Slade, at least if the man is who he is… I agree… so, for once, Robin made the … ummm… 'right' choice…? ;) The song was also so full of regret and disbelief, I felt, there's a line saying "Who would've thought that a boy like me could come to this?" which really struck a chord inside me… the song, in fact, is rather perfect for the ending of "Terms of Endearment" but, then again, we all know that Robin is just fine in that universe now… ;)

I'd love to hear your thoughts!


	165. Party of Three

A/N: Happy B-day **Lilyflame** (July 16)

This is the **Black Sheep** universe, but it's not Sladin! The b-day girl missed Flame, and wanted something with him, so this is Flame/Speedy/Aqualad.

This takes place on/the day after Bruce and Rose's wedding, and, I might as well warn you: it's pure smut…

* * *

**Party of Three**

"This is a great party!"

"Yes, you've said," Speedy grinned at the most excited one of his two boyfriends. "You're just happy because you got to dance with Robin."

"Um… I'm sorry…" Flame mumbled and his hair turned a bit grayish-blue, instead of the vibrant yellow-pink-red it had been most of the evening.

"Don't apologize," Aqualad said softly and pulled the magic user close. "He was your first real crush, we understand that your heart will always flutter a bit extra for him…"

"Guys, do you think a wedding like this would be a good time to propose a five-some?" Speedy asked. "Because, come on, Slade is hot like crazy… can you imagine that body on top of you? How is Robin's pelvis not shattered?"

"Yes, like I said, we all have fantasies…" Aqualad deadpanned.

"They love each other, don't they?" Flame smiled very goofily and looked over at Slade and Robin who were dancing. "I mean, did you hear their speeches?"

"They sure do, it's nauseatingly obvious," Speedy smirked.

"Maybe someone should tell them that?" Aqualad suggested.

"You'll get five hundred bucks, right now, if you go up to them and tell them," the archer offered.

"I don't want to die on a wedding, that's tragic," his boyfriend objected.

"Oh, that's saaad…" Flame admitted, and his hair darkened again. "Oh, look at Alfred, I think he's a bit tipsy!"

"I think _you_ are a bit tipsy," Speedy leered.

"'m not… I'm a _lot _tipsy!" the magic user grinned.

"How? You only had one glass of champagne, didn't you?" Aqualad asked.

"Yeah, he did, I brought it to him myself," Speedy said as his boyfriend's hair turned pink.

"No,_ I _brought him the- oh-oh," the black-eyed young man mumbled. "How many glasses in total?"

"Just a few… it was nice!" Flame chirped.

"Oh, you bad boy… don't you know it's dangerous to get drunk at parties like this?" the archer leered.

"It… it is?" Flame hiccupped.

"Yes, people might take advantage of you," Aqualad agreed and took hold of one of his arms, while Speedy grabbed the other. "Let's go."

"Oh, but… where?"

"Shhh… we have a lot of advantage to take…" the archer grinned.

A room had been provided at the manor for them, and they even eventually managed to find it, between kissing sessions.

"I should get drunk like a lot," Flame claimed, and then hiccupped again, accidentally blasting a nearby vase to smithereens.

"That was probably only a Ming knock-off, right?" Speedy asked worriedly.

"Yes, Bruce Wayne must have a lot of those standing around," Aqualad tried to claim with a straight face. "Come on, into the room before we're spotted!"

"Yeah, I need my advantage taken… hard…" Flame grinned in an uncharacteristically lecherous way.

"God, I think I love you even more drunk…" Speedy said. "Can't be healthy. Come on, cutie, let's get you naked."

"I want to be naked," Flame agreed. "I want you to be naked too."

"Oh, I'm sure we'll be in a minute," Aqualad chuckled, and, as it turned out, he was telling the truth.

Flame had to admit it; he loved being in the middle. Lying between his two boyfriends, having hands and lips everywhere, made him feel incredibly loved. And incredibly horny.

"So what to do to you?" Aqualad asked. "Or rather, who gets to do you first?"

"How about that thing we talked about?" Speedy suggested.

"Oh. Yes," Aqualad said, and the mild-mannered young man actually sounded a bit evil. "But…" he added, his usual caring persona reemerging, "he's not… you know? Too drunk?"

"What thing?" Flame asked, as they had discussed many fantasies, more or less seriously. "And I'm not too drunk!"

"We're thinking of making love to you… at the same time," Speedy revealed.

"I was right…" Flame muttered, "I'm not drunk_ enough_."

"It will be amazing," the archer promised. "Let us try?"

Flame looked up at him and then at Aqualad. "Okay… but you two are so gonna bottom the whole next week."

"Pfft, I'd bottom to a _whale i_f that's what it takes," Speedy said.

"That can be arranged," Aqualad smirked.

"Why aren't you fucking me yet?" Flame wanted to know.

"Oh, we're going to have to take our time with this, or we'll hurt you," Aqualad said and kissed him deeply while Speedy moved down between Flame's legs.

"Blue balls hurt too…" the magic user mumbled as the kiss ended.

"Yes, well, we'll make sure they stay the proper color," he was promised with another kiss.

Despite the promise of taking their time, the archer quickly slid first one and then two fingers into his boyfriend while suckling on his cock. Flame raised his hips and moaned into Aqualad's mouth in appreciation. They all switched roles all the time, but Flame tended to end up on the bottom more often than not, and he loved it.

The black-eyed teen's fingers joined the archer's, first prodding and then pushing against the magic user's opening and soon he had four of them in there, stretching and curling, leaving Flame panting, squirming and begging for more.

"Ride me," Aqualad said and rolled over on his back. Flame was on him like a flash, enjoying every inch as he sank down, but, due to the thorough stretching, it didn't seem quite enough. He wanted more. And he was about to get it. First two fingers joined the cock, and then a third, going in and out of him slowly, matching the other teen's rhythm.

"Lean forward," Speedy urged the magic user and pushed him gently down where Aqualad began kissing him passionately, distracting Flame from what was about to happen.

First he didn't think it would work. The pressure felt amazing against his sensitive opening, though, it didn't even hurt, but then, suddenly, the head of Speedy's member entered him as well.

"OH _GOD_!" Flame cried out and tensed completely for a moment, until the spikes of pain had ebbed away. Then he collapsed against Aqualad's chest, drenched in cold sweat and panting for air.

"You okay, baby?" Speedy asked worriedly caressing his back and hips.

"Baby?" Aqualad asked as well, kissing any exposed skin he could reach.

"I… I'm… I'm good….. God... you… you really have to feel this… it's… wow…." he gasped.

"Oh, trust us, we're feeling pretty good too…" Speedy chuckled. "Oh, wow, babe… just…. wow… Think you could handle it if we moved?"

"Yeah… yeah, just… careful?"

"Why don't we stay still and _you_ move?" Aqualad suggested. "Just not too far, okay?"

"Mmm…. kay…" Flame gasped, his hair a flaming red. "I'll… yeah…" he lifted himself a little and leaned a bit forward, before pushing back again. After a few hesitant moves like that he found the leverage and the rhythm he needed, and soon he had his lovers cry and moan with him, to the point where it felt like he was in perfect control of their pleasure. He moved faster and faster until he was crying out for the others to fuck him back, needing to feel them pounding into him. When he came, just a short time later, the hand he had placed against the wall above Aqualad's head, to support himself, scorched the wallpaper badly.

The three young men recovered in a messy pile and Speedy was the one to raise his head first and spot the damage.

"Oookay… when we leave tomorrow, could we just pretend that we slept somewhere else? Because I'm pretty sure that pattern can't be replaced…"

"Looks hand painted," Aqualad gasped, craning his head back to see.

"Exactly," the archer nodded.

"I'm such a klutz…" Flame muttered.

"Oh, no, don't you dare, we're only teasing! We'll hang a picture in front of it or something…" Speedy said.

"I think Batman would have done worse damage to the wall if he was being fucked by two guys at once…" Flame's other lover said dryly, making them all crack up a bit. "Now… not to hurry you up or anything," Aqualad continued, "but the two of you are kinda crushing me here…"

* * *

The next morning Flame woke up earlier than his lovers, although not very early at all, and, after a shower, walked gingerly downstairs to see about breakfast, thinking he'd bring something back. He had just prepared a large tray of goodies when he bumped into Robin. Flame almost didn't recognize him at first.

"Oh, damn, you're in your Richard-disguise, you scared me," he smiled.

"Sorry, just heading to the 'official' reception," Robin smiled back, looking a bit tortured at the thought. "So, did you have a nice time at the wedding?"

"Um… yeah…" Flame grinned.

"THAT nice, huh? This I need to hear!"

"I'm not saying anything, apart from… well, I'm pretty sure you've never done it," Flame grinned.

"Great, now I'm going to try to figure that one out for the rest of the day…" the Titan leader muttered. "Which will actually help with getting through the reception. So thanks!"

"My pleasure. Trust me," the magic user grinned.

"Yeah, I can see that… what happened with this?" Robin asked and ruffled the other teen's strange hair. "I thought you were training to keep it one color?"

"Oh, I do, and I can, it's just… I'm with friends, right? Why would I? And with Speedy and Aqualad, yeah, it can be embarrassing sometimes, but mostly… well…"

"You like to show them your feelings?"

"Yeah…"

"So things are still going well? I mean, two people… doesn't that get… _difficult_ sometimes?"

"Oh, yes…. but I think I have it easier with my love life than you have with yours."

"Well, I wouldn't call it a_ love_ life," Robin immediately tried to dodge, but Flame just chuckled.

"Yeah… sure… You don't need mood-colored hair, my friend; you're quite obvious anyway…"

"Obvious about what?" a gravelly voice asked from the doorway, and Slade appeared, looking somewhat ruffled.

"Well, obvious about his love for-" Flame began.

"Cheese!" Robin exclaimed, and snatched a slice from Flame's tray and stuffed it in his mouth. "Love the stuff!" he mumbled around the bite. "Come now Slade, I have time to work on my debt before I have to go."

Flame didn't know what that debt entailed, but it had the mercenary follow the hero immediately like a very obedient puppy, so it must have been something serious.

When he came back to the guestroom he was treated like a returning war-hero by his sleepy boyfriends, but, judging by what they were looking at, Flame thought it was the sight of the food they appreciated the most. They bundled up in bed and just began their usual process of bickering over the toppings and the amounts of sugar in the coffee, while feeding each other in between.

Robin was right, it _was_ strange to love two people, but he simply _did_… Sure, it had mostly been lust at first, he had been fawning over a poster of these guys for a long time before actually meeting them, and yes, he now admitted that they had also been a bit of a rebound from Robin, but those feelings had evolved and deepened as the months passed. He was really happy now, and seeing Robin just brought a sense of fondness, no heartache. That realization made Flame happier than words could describe.

A knock on the door interrupted their breakfast, however, and a tired-looking Alfred stuck his head in.

"Pardon me, but do you gentlemen know what happened to the Ming vase in the hallway, by any chance?"

"No, nooo, no idea!" Speedy claimed while Flame focused on keeping his hair color neutral.

"Actually…. I think I heard Robin and Slade out there last night… ummm… getting a bit carried away…" Aqualad claimed with a straight face.

"I see. And judging by the matching burn-marks by the vase and on the wall behind you, I'm guessing they were in here as well… with a flame thrower?" the old man said dryly.

The teens just looked at each other, and then Speedy shrugged.

"Al, it's just that… well, yeah, it was a _really_ wild party…"

_The End_

* * *

A/N: poor you strictly sladin-fans who only got a glimpse of them this time, but hey… you'll survive… ;) They need a bit of a break considering what is coming up… ;)


	166. Remember Me?

A/N: Happy B-day **Kiratoya** (July 20)!

This have a _tiny _warning for gore/violence, but it's not a dark story, It's freestanding and feels new to me, and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Remember Me?**

Slade shouldn't have survived. They had been in a fight, and, as he had struggled to find some higher ground and by himself some time, Robin had decided to cross a big yard, hoping the man wouldn't catch up to him before he had reached the top of the building on the other side. The grapple hook wouldn't take him that far, though, so the teen hero had landed on the roof of a small, low building, not much more than a shed, and tensed as he had felt it shudder.

But Slade was much closer behind than Robin had thought, and as the hero caught the sound of metal scraping against stone he looked back over his shoulder to see the man about to jump down on the roof as well.

"Slade! No, don't-"

But it was too late. The roof couldn't hold two hundred and twenty five pounds dropping down on it, and collapsed.

It wouldn't normally have been so bad, really. Another day they might have just continued to fight, once they picked themselves up from the floor, but not today. Because the shed was occupied. Robin, seeing a glimpse of the men and a table full of bags of white powder, knew it was bad even before he saw the gun. The men, who must have been warmed by the sound of the teen landing on the roof, were ready, but not looking for a fight. They were already running, trying to grab what they could of their stash first, but they were also not keen on being followed.

The hero fell hard on his side, which probably saved his life, but Slade landed on his feet. There was no time for him to react, the bullet was leaving the barrel as his feet touched the ground, and the next instant his mask seemed to explode in a thousand shards. Robin saw it all from his vantage point on the floor, the way the man stumbled, the spray of blood and grey matter painting the wall behind him. And then it was over. There wasn't a second shot, the man just ran with his friends. The hero lay where he had fallen for several moments, staring in disbelief at the crumpled body on the floor which had once, just minutes ago, been his worst enemy, his nemesis, his… his… _his_.

He somehow picked himself up, cradling his side where he had at least one broken rib, and he made a call. He _must _have made a call, because the Titans and the police, as well as an ambulance, were at the scene not long after, but Robin just couldn't really remember. He was on autopilot.

"There's a pulse!" one of the medical crew cried out and Robin's head snapped up.

"What?"

"We have a pulse, but it's weak. Let's get him to the hospital!"

An hour later a taped up Robin, two broken ribs, one fractured, was standing by Slade's hospital bed. Or Slade… he didn't recognize the man under the mask, of course, but there was still something there, something that… _spoke_ to him, in a way.

"Robin?"

"Yes?" the teen turned to the doctor who had just come into the room. "How is he doing?"

"Incredibly, since he should be dead," the man said dryly. The hero and his team knew him, as they, and especially Robin, needed some medical attention regularly. "We have patched him up as best as we could. It was a small caliber gun, but that shouldn't have mattered… he lost part of his brain, but he still has a pulse… we can't quite understand it."

"Could he… could he be a meta-human?" Robin asked, the thought never really occurring to him before now.

"Probably, we _have_ seen some signs of healing-"

"So he will be alright?" the teen asked, wondering at the sense of hope coursing through him.

"Robin… no. I don't want to give you any false hope. He has lost too much grey matter. He has a heartbeat, and he breathes on his own, but that's it. I have proclaimed him brain dead, even though he doesn't need any life-support. There is no reaction to any tests. He will never wake up."

"Oh."

"As he breathes on his own he will be moved to a care facility for the time being. In these cases I'm afraid the body usually deteriorates quite quickly no matter how much care is given… I'll give him a few months maximum."

"Oh," Robin said again.

"Once life-support is needed, I am guessing there will be a judge ruling about whether or not to employ it… would you happen to know if he's an organ donor?" the doctor asked, looking down on the man's chart.

Robin burst out in a strange laugh. "No, I have no idea if Slade is an organ donor. I don't know anything about him… not really…" he answered.

"I see," the doctor said and gave the young man a bit of a puzzled look. "Well, the police, due to his condition, has released him into my care for now, as he poses no threat to anyone… would you like to be informed where he will be moved once that is decided? We haven't been able to find any relatives or even friends, so I put you down as 'next of kin'… not quite by the books, but…" the man shrugged, indicating that when you were dealing with heroes and villains not everything_ could_ be done by the books.

"Can I take him to the Tower?" Robin suddenly heard himself asking.

"I… yes, that could be arranged… " the doctor blinked. "But… are you sure? This man, wasn't he, I mean,_ isn't_ he, a criminal?"

"Yes. But a very special one," Robin said, looking, and feeling, sheepish.

"Very well. If he survives the night we'll have him transferred tomorrow.

* * *

Slade _did_ survive the night and soon he was lying on a bed in the Titan's sick bay.

"This is like…surreal…" Beast Boy said, his voice filled with awe.

"Yeah, man… it's like… whenever I have imagined standing in front of an unconscious Slade, I have pictured drawing a mustache and stuff on his mask…" Cyborg said.

"We should not! This is sad!" a teary-eyed Starfire sobbed.

"Yeah," Robin agreed. "It kinda is. The doctor said that he's stable, though… Raven, there's nothing you can-?"

"No," the empath answered at once. "No. Not even if it was one of you. I wouldn't even know where to start… someone's brain… you just can't _repair_ that…"

"It's okay," Robin nodded, having expected the answer as the young woman hadn't offered. "He'll just stay with us, then… for as long as he has."

"It's humbling," Cyborg mumbled. "That it can be over so quickly, even for someone like him…"

The heroes nodded and stood in silence around the bed for a while, but the real world eventually called them back with the sound of a blaring alarm.

Robin, due to his ribs, was off active duty for a few weeks, but he busied himself with surveillance, writing reports and cross-referencing, finally cleaning up their system a bit. It seemed to him that it only got in perfect order when he was grounded. He had also researched Slade himself, and finally, knowing what the man looked like, he had had a breakthrough. He had spent many hours in disbelief over the secret files he had discovered.

Several times every day he found himself standing beside Slade's bed, however, without having made a conscious decision to go there. Mostly he just stood quietly, but sometimes he talked.

"So, believe it or not, but the team actually fought giant tomatoes today…" he told the man. "The whole of downtown is covered in ketchup. Starfire is eagerly expecting attacks of mustard monsters…"

He heard the ding of the elevator and knew what that meant: the daily visit from the nurse who cared for the man's health, as weak as it was. There were a lot of things one had to do to a comatose patient,, though, and Robin had too much respect for Slade to invade his privacy like that, even if he could have learned how to.

The nurse wasn't alone this time, however.

"Hi, Robin, I've just come to check the wounds and change the bandages," the doctor said, his voice indicating that it was just routine and nothing that would really matter.

"I'll leave you to it," the teen nodded and went back to work. Not long after, however, he heard the doctor calling for him. Thinking that Slade's vitals had suddenly failed, Robin felt a stab in his chest as he ran towards the med bay, but what he discovered was a genuinely puzzled and somewhat excited doctor.

"He has healed!"

"He… what?" Robin blinked.

"His skull is completely healed, the skin and hair has grown back, there's not even a scar," the man said and showed the teen first hand.

"What about his internal injuries?"

"There's no way for me to tell, of course, not without a scan… and I still wouldn't hope. He clearly has powerful healing powers, but it's one thing to heal a wound, and another to rebuild brain cells… even if he could do it he might still not wake up, and_ if _he wakes up… well… he might not be able to function."

Robin nodded. He had never had any false hope. That very notion was strange; hoping that his nemesis would bounce back was kind of hard to justify.

* * *

A few days went by. Robin, still grounded, was at the man's bedside when Slade's hand suddenly moved. It was just a tiny twitch of the fingers, but it _had _happened, it was real.

"Slade?" Robin asked softly, not sure quite what to think. "Are you… awake?"

Slowly, slowly, the man's eye opened.

"S-Slade?" Robin couldn't quite believe it, and touched the man's hand like he just had to check if he was there.

The villain's fingers closed over his for a moment. The man's lips stretched in a small smile and then the eye closed and he had slipped away again. Robin stood nailed to the floor. Had Slade just squeezed his hand? And smiled?

It was hours before anything more happened, and his team had both returned from one mission and set out on another, but Robin didn't move from the sick bed at all. Then, suddenly, there was another small movement, more like a shiver through the man's body and he looked up again. While he had been unconscious Robin had secured the man's chest to the bed with a strap; it might not hold him for long if he attacked, but it would hopefully hold him for long _enough_. Long enough for Robin to give him the shot of sedatives which lay on the bedside table, at least.

"Slade?" the teen asked again, wondering if he would get an answer at all. Maybe it was all emptiness in there. The thought made the knot in his stomach grew bigger. Slade dying was one thing, but Slade living out his days as a drooling vegetable? That thought was horrendous to Robin, because it was one of his _own_ biggest fears. Even losing a leg or an arm he thought he could cope with, but his_ mind_? He studied the man closely and spoke again.

"Slade? Can you hear me?"

"Who are you?" the voice was low, but steady.

"I… I'm Robin."

"Hello Robin."

"You don't recognize me?"

"No. Where am I?"

"You're in the sick bay of Titans Tower, recovering after a gunshot wound to the head," the young hero informed him.

"Where is that?"

"The Tower? Jump City… do you know where that is?" the teen asked, frowning in unease.

"California," Slade answered.

"That's right," the hero nodded, and then asked the big question. "Do you remember who you are?"

The man looked up at him quizzically like he didn't understand the question, and then frowned himself. "No… no. Slade. I recognize that name, but maybe only because you called me that… What… What happened to me?"

"Like I said, you were shot in the head. You healed, so maybe the memory loss is only temporary, you just need a little more time."

The man had brought a hand to his face and discovered the eye patch there.

"Is this from… the accident?"

"No, it's from a previous gunshot, long ago," Robin, who had done his homework, could answer.

"Is getting shot in the head something I do a lot?" the man asked dryly, and the teen couldn't help but chuckle.

"I should hope not," he grinned.

"Good," Slade smiled back. "Or I would have really had to reevaluate my life. Oh… why am I strapped to the bed?"

"We were afraid you would fall out of it," Robin lied smoothly. "I'll take care of it. I need to call your doctor, but do you need anything?"

"Water would be nice, please."

"Right away." Robin hurried to the sink and filled a cup, and, as an afterthought, a second one, for the man who downed them both.

"Thank you. Robin?"

"Yes?"

"I don't mean to sound suspicious… but why are you wearing a mask?"

The teen chuckled a bit again, trying to put himself in Slade's situation; waking up with amnesia and a masked stranger standing over him.

"It's all a bit much to explain at once, but we, the Teen Titans, are heroes. I wear this mask to protect my identity."

"Ah, of course. Sorry."

"I'm… I'm going to call the hospital now, just try to rest a bit, would you?" he said and hurried out of the room. Hearing the man saying words like 'please', 'thank you' and 'sorry' was almost disturbing.

After a full examination and a lot of testing Slade was declared healthy but with a substantial memory loss.

"Now when he's more awake he mostly remembers his childhood," the doctor told Robin, who hadn't been allowed to be present during the tests. "Up to about fifteen or sixteen years of age, in fact. He seems to have joined the army around then?"

"Yeah, he did," Robin confirmed.

"Good, I was afraid it was a delusion. Well, he has, not memories, but almost an instinctive knowledge about certain aspects after that. He knows that he's an adult, for example, not a teen, and he finds that natural. He could answer most of the general knowledge questions apart from current affairs, so most of what he has once learned is still there, but his memory regarding who he is as an individual is gone."

"Will they return?" Robin asked.

"I will never say 'no' regarding this man again, so…_ possibly_. That his healing-powers can create brain cells is amazing in itself, though… but recreating memory? Well, as I said, I won't say it's impossible."

"So… what do we do now?" the teen asked. "Is he a police matter again?"

The doctor sighed and then shrugged. "I don't think it's right to lock up a man who can't remember who he is… and my medical opinion is that if he would be put through a trial in his fragile condition it would be devastating. Should his memories return, however, maybe that changes things."

"I agree."

"Tread lightly, Robin. Tell him little by little about his past, but don't lie. It must be tempting, but if I find out that you have tried to_ better_ him, I'm going to have him removed from here. He's under my supervision for at least a month, but he won't need a nurse anymore. He didn't even stumble when I asked him to stand up. Incredible."

"I won't lie to him, doctor," Robin promised.

"Good. I trust you, but I've seen it happen before. Just little things, but it can be devastating if the patient regains his memory. I have told him that you won't tell him everything at once and he understands why, but he must be impatient to know. Don't let him rush you too much."

"I won't," Robin nodded and suddenly understood something staggering_; he was responsible for Slade_. Not just 'keeping' his body, but for the man himself, his mental health. He wondered if he was in over his head. It sure felt like it.

"Call me if you have any questions, day or night," the doctor said and left.

* * *

"Are you sure he's not faking it?" Cyborg asked once the team was back and Robin had filled them in on the big news.

"I'm as sure as I can be, and so was the doctor," their leader said.

"He's still Slade, though," Raven pointed out.

"Yeah, if_ anyone_ could fake it…" Beast Boy agreed.

"I'll let you judge when you see him. Especially you, Raven. It might not be a good idea to prod his mind right now, but you are very good at reading people, so…?" Robin suggested.

"Of course," the empath nodded.

Robin, as he didn't want to overwhelm the man, entered the room first.

"The team is here, are you feeling up to seeing them?" he asked.

"Of course," Slade nodded. He was sitting up in the bed now, dressed in fresh scrubs.

The other teens filed into the room, mumbling hi, except for Starfire who flew up to the man.

"I am very glad that you are not dead!" she exclaimed. "May I give you the hug?"

"He-he, sure," Slade chuckled and groaned in the next instant. "You're strong. What's your name?"

"Starfire! And this is Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg!" she introduced the rest of the group who were still staring dumbly, not recovered from what had just happened.

"Hello. I'm sorry I can't remember you," Slade said. "No need to be shy, though, do I look that scary?" he grinned and then his eye landed on Beast Boy. "Are you aware that you are green?"

That broke some of the tension and soon Slade knew more or less everything about each teen and their powers.

"And what kind of power do you have?" he asked Robin.

"I don't have one," the teen smiled.

The man's eye seemed to look at him again, reevaluate him. "Impressive."

A warm feeling exploded in Robin's chest, but he put a lid on it, and turned the conversation around to his team again.

"So why am I part of a team of young heroes, I'm hardly a teen," Slade suddenly asked and the room turned deadly quiet. "What?" the man added.

"Um… you're not a Titan," Robin finally answered.

"Oh? You said 'we' and I assumed that included me. So why am I here then… am I… related to any of you?"

"No, you're not," Robin said shaking his head and trying making it stop spin at the idea.

"Good, I was afraid I was your father," the man smirked.

"Wha-?" Robin gaped and his team burst out laughing. Their leader, a little forcedly, joined them. "And what would have been so bad about that?"

"Well, it would have been horrible to not recognize your own son," the man shrugged. "For starters…" he added with another smirk.

"Um… yeah… Well, I'm sorry, but the thing the doctor told you… about taking things slow? This is part of it, so we'll let you more later, alright?"

"Alright. I guess I have to be patient," the man nodded. "The doctor said I could eat, though, and that's something I'd really like to do."

"You want pizza?" Beast Boy asked immediately.

"I think he needs something healthier," Robin said, shaking his head, "We have chicken, don't we? Chicken, rice and a salad, does that sound good?"

"Can't say I remember otherwise," Slade deadpanned.

* * *

"You should be the one, Robin," Raven said. They were talking, of course, about their house guest and what was to be done about him.

"Yeah, you brought him home, so you take care of him," Beast Boy grinned.

"Quiet, BB, " Raven snapped. "I mean it. We can't all be telling him things, because then it might get too much for him… if we are to control the flow of information, we need to make sure only one of us provides it. And I think it should be Robin."

The others, not used to quite as long sentences from the empath, just stared at her for a moment and then hurriedly nodded. Raven didn't give speeches unless she had thought things through, and, when she did, she was usually right.

"Okay," Robin agreed. "Good plan, Rae, but that doesn't mean you can't spend time with him. He needs to interact with people or he'll get cabin fever or something."

"I will take him to do the shopping!" Starfire volunteered.

"He does need clothes, but I think I'll go with you," Robin said. "We all have to remember that his memory could, potentially, come back at any time, and when that happens… well, it might be dangerous."

* * *

"So, what do I usually wear?" Slade asked, looking around the men's department store. Despite her claim for the position of shopping assistant, Starfire had long since been distracted by other things in the mall and was nowhere to be seen.

"I… don't know," Robin admitted.

"What, you usually only see me naked?" the man smirked and arched en eyebrow at him.

Robin felt his face heat up and pretended to be interested in a rack of ties.

"No, but… Just, I don't know what you wear beside your uniform."

"Uniform, huh? Am I still in the military? It doesn't quite feel right."

"No, but… later?"

"Yes. Later. I am trying to be patient, Robin, but I _will_ need answers." The voice the man used now was so much like his old one, that the teen shivered. Slade didn't sound malevolent, though, just serious. Deadly serious.

"Yes, of course," the teen nodded. "So… jeans and a shirt, maybe?"

* * *

"What's in the box?" Slade asked as Robin came into the Titan's living room, where the man was relaxing in front of the news channel.

"This…" Robin said and drew a deep breath. "This is your uniform, Slade." The teen had been arguing with himself about whether or not to show it to the man, but had decided that it was time for the truth. "Your mask broke when you were shot, but I have pieced it together."

"Broke?" Slade asked and curiously opened the box. A little while later they had it all laid out on the floor. "This was… unexpected," the mercenary muttered.

"You don't remember it?"

"No. Not at all." The man sounded frustrated and a little bit angry, not really his usual aloof self, but how could he be? "Why was I wearing this? If I wasn't a Titan, was I an independent hero? A vigilante, perhaps?"

"No, Slade… take a seat. We need to talk," Robin sighed.

* * *

"So we were enemies?" Slade was staring at the young man in front of him in disbelief.

"Well… yes, we were on opposing sides," Robin nodded. He had told the man what he knew, but only in very general terms, no gruesome details.

"But you took me in? You cared for me for weeks and now…?" the man threw his hands out and then froze. "Did you shoot me? Is this because of guilt?"

"No! No, I didn't shoot you, a drug dealer did. But I was there. We were fighting and fell through a roof…"

"Sounds like a lovely night out," the man muttered sarcastically. "So I was fighting the whole team? I'm a bit impressed with myself."

"No," Robin laughed, "Only me."

"Now I feel like a coward," the man snorted.

"What? Why?"

"Come on, you're only human, and, let's be honest, how much of a chance would you have against me? You're not exactly in my weight class."

"Hey!" Robin exclaimed. "I can hold my own against you, Deathstroke!"

"Excuse me, what? Deathstroke?"

"Deathstroke the Terminator."

Slade threw his head back and laughed. "Okay, so I know _that_ one was a joke. Very funny."

"No, that's what you called yourself as a mercenary," Robin shrugged.

"Sounds like I was a bit full of myself."

"Well, some things apparently don't change," the teen huffed, still pouting about the weight class comment.

"True, true… feels kind of good, actually…" the man admitted with a grin. "So… I'd like to fight you."

"What?"

"We should fight. Just spar, of course, but if I go through the motions that might trigger something-" the man suddenly hesitated and seemed to think things through. "If the memories return, though… you can't really want that, right?"

"To be perfectly honest, Slade, I… I don't know."

"Is there a reason to think that I would pose a danger to you if my memory returns?" the man asked.

"Pft, _every_ reason," Robin snorted, but then caught the look in the man's eye. "Well… I don't know. You will remember what happened since you woke up too, after all, and despite everything else… you had a code of conduct, Slade. A sense of honor, of sorts… so…"

"Good. Then I promise that I will just leave," the man nodded. "Because, no matter how bloody my past might be… I need it back."

"I know, we'll get it back," Robin smiled bravely. "Especially if I can kick your ass doing it…"

* * *

"Amazing!" Robin exclaimed in the gym a while later.

"Why, thank you," Slade smirked.

"Oh, shut it, it's just that… I _recognize _your moves. They are still there. Are you sure you don't remember?"

"My body does, but not me," the man shrugged. "So when does it start?"

"What do you mean?"

"Weren't you going to kick my ass?"

"Oh, just you wait…" Robin muttered.

"I've been waiting for thirty five minutes," the man grinned. "One more time?"

"You bet."

After that round Slade called it quits, though.

"I need a shower," the man claimed and pulled his sweaty new-bought t-shirt over his head. Robin felt like he was suddenly in the girl's locker-room: part excitement, part cold dread.

"Yeah, you go… do that…" he said numbly.

"What, you don't need one? The showers are in here, right?" Slade said and gestured to the locker room door.

"Sure, I'm just… going to stretch, first," the teen hero claimed.

"Good idea. I actually think I'm a bit out of practice," the man complained and stretched his arms out behind him before rubbing a shoulder which apparently ached.

"You're just saying that because I got three points in a row," Robin claimed.

"Two and a half."

"A half?"

"I was… distracted."

"Sure you were. By what?" the teen snorted.

"Never you mind," the man smirked, making Robin suspect he would mind quite a bit, had he known. Suddenly, though, the look on the man's face changed. "Robin, I need to ask you something, and this time I want the whole truth."

"Okay?" the teen agreed reluctantly.

"Do I like you?"

Robin's felt his face change color, but he wasn't sure if it was to red or white. "W-what?"

"Just answer the question. Is there something between us?"

"N-no!"

"Liar."

"No! No, I… there's… I… What gave you _THAT _idea?" Robin exploded in the end.

"Well, the night I got shot… you told me it was just you and I on that roof, and_ then_ you called the Titans… I found that a bit strange, since you are a team. You brought me, someone on the _other_ team, so to speak, into your home. Then, from the moment I first woke up, I… well. And you are clearly the one 'in charge' of me, don't deny that. And… this might be a dream or just a distorted memory, but did you talk to me while I was in a coma? I remember something about giant tomatoes…?" Slade had a 'don't judge me' look on his face as he uttered the last part, but that soon changed to determination again. "There is something there, Robin. Don't tell me I'm making that up."

"I… I don't know, it's not like we actually_ talked_!" the teen objected.

"I never spoke to you?"

"Well… yes… sometimes, but…"

"Did I ever make you feel… special? Singled out?"

Robin looked away with a huff and then, in a very low voice, muttered "Yeah. Kind of."

"I might not remember much of my adult life, but I don't think I'm the kind of man who brings someone flowers," Slade smiled. "But we never…?"

"No!"

With a few steps the man was right in front of him, tilting the teen's chin up.

"Want to change that?"

Robin couldn't make a sound and just closed his eyes as the man leaned in. Then, suddenly, something occurred to him and he, with a shout, pushed the man away.

"I can't! We can't!"

"And why not?" the mercenary asked in confusion.

"I don't know if you're gay!"

"Excuse me?"

"What if you're straight, or worse, a homophobe? If I let you kiss me… Slade' you'll _KILL_ me!"

"Me?" the man actually sounded scandalized. "Where would you get that idea?"

Robin wanted to say something like 'well, you have tried to before', but he didn't want to. Besides, he wasn't completely sure it was true. Sure, their fights were always brutal, but had Slade ever been after his_ life_? He didn't know, not for sure… but maybe that was just hopeful thinking.

"I just… well, let's say BB lost his memory and we tricked him into eating meat! He'd hate us and even himself!"

"Well… talking about meat…" Slade smirked and came closer again.

"Can't you just_ listen_? What if-?"

"I'll take my chances," the man decided and swooped down.

Robin's objections, all of them, were instantly forgotten even as Slade undressed him and they made out in the shower, rubbing and touching each other until they both came, shuddering, the proof washing off their bodies almost instantly.

It the teen had expected it to be awkward afterwards, he was surprised, because the man seemed so at ease that it transferred to Robin.

"Um… don't take this the wrong way, but we shouldn't tell the Titans. Not yet," the hero said as they left the gym wearing towels as none of them had brought a change of clothes.

"The situation is a bit delicate, perhaps," the man agreed with a shrug. "But I better put some clothes on, then, so you won't jump me in the hallway."

"Yeah, right…" Robin grinned but was silently contemplating how to steal the man's towel.

"I have a tight grip on it," Slade, who could apparently read minds, or just follow a hungry look, smirked and walked away.

The rest of the day was spent steeling glances and a few kisses. Slade have been given a guest room as soon as he had gotten the all clear from the doctor and when night came Robin couldn't stop himself from visiting.

"Hi, I just wanted to see if you wanted to go for a run tomorrow morning?" he asked airily.

"Nice excuse. Get in the bed," the man, who was already in it, reading, smirked, lifting the covers.

"I was just-"

"Yes, cute. Now get to it, because the offer won't last much longer."

Robin blushed and snorted, but closed the door behind him nonetheless and was about to climb in when the man stopped him.

"Not so fast. Bed-rules. No clothes."

"You…" Robin muttered but didn't finish it, instead he quickly slipped out of his t-shirt and pajama pants and joined the man under the covers.

"There you go. Perfect," the man smirked.

"Are you absolutely SURE you won't regret this?" Robin asked worriedly.

"I'm a man. How can I regret a night of incredible sex, no matter who it's with?"

"Incredible?" Robin grinned.

"Well, _I'm_ involved aren't I?" the man leered.

"Yes, but how do you even know that you're any good?" Robin leered back, making the man's smile slip.

"That's a horrible thing to say to a man in bed," he growled.

"Yeah, sorry," Robin chuckled.

"Good thing you'll make it up to me," the man shrugged, put his hand on top of Robin's head and pushed him down under the covers.

* * *

"I'm not saying it doesn't suit you, but are you aware that you've been walking around grinning like an idiot for the last few days?" Cyborg asked Robin.

"Um… I… am happy my ribs are almost healed?" the teen tried.

"Uh-huh?" his friend replied, clearly unconvinced. "Never seen you that happy even when you took the cast off your broken arm…"

"Um, yeah, I… need to go…" Robin said, as it was bedtime and Slade had said that he'd meet him in Robin's room right about now.

When he entered the room, however, Slade was already there. Standing by his desk. Reading a thick folder. A folder marked 'Slade J. Wilson'".

"Why am I not in jail?" the man asked darkly.

"I-"

"If this is me, if I have done these things… killed these people… and to you? Kidnapped you? Almost murdered your friends? How the HELL can you sleep with me?" the man threw the folder down on the desk with a loud thud. "How the hell can you even consider taking me in? Putting yourself in danger like that? And the team as well!"

"I-"

"You should have told me."

"I did! I… I _was_… little by little, remember? I…"

"I understand the wary looks now," Slade said and sank down on the bed. "You should have sent me away. You should have left me in some institution to rot."

"I guess I'm just insane, then," Robin mumbled and sat down next to the man, their arms brushing. "I hesitated, of course I did, but… I don't know…"

"Was this why you didn't want to kiss me at first?" the man asked and gestured to the folder.

"No, I really thought you might be livid if you weren't gay."

"What made you change your mind?"

"Duh! _You_ did."

"So what do you think will happen now? If I remember everything in say… five minutes, what would happen?"

"I trust you, Slade. I really trust you now. Maybe you'd remember some reason to be annoyed at me for spoiling some plan of yours or other, but, really, I think that you'd see reason and just continue kissing me."

"Contin-?" Slade said, but he suddenly had a Robin straddling his lap, pressing their lips together.

"I see," the man said as they parted, a smile threatening to break free on his lips, but he turned serious again. "Prove that you trust me."

"How?"

"Remove your mask."

Robin tensed. "I... it's protecting more people than me…"

"I know. That's why it's the ultimate proof… but I don't blame you if you won't do-"

But the teen had already ripped it off his face, revealing blue eyes that were vulnerable but also brimming with trust.

"Now will you make love to me you big cry baby?" the teen asked half teasing, half exasperated.

It turned out Slade didn't have any more objections.

* * *

The next morning Robin woke up with a lazy smile, like he had for a few days now, but the spot next to him was empty. He sat up, thinking the man must have sneaked away so they wouldn't be caught, but then he noticed that the folder was gone, and a note lay on the desk in its place. Feeling cold dread fill his stomach, the hero began to read.

'Robin. I thought finding out what I have done would help, mo matter how disturbing it was, but I realized this morning that knowing is not enough. I have left. Don't try to find me. Know, though, that I'm not leaving _you_, I'm merely searching for myself. I have to find out who I am, my bird, or rather; who I_ can_ be. I won't go as far as promising that I can be a good man, but I have to find out. I owe it to you. If I can't… I don't deserve you. I refuse to hurt you again. Slade'

Robin let the letter fall from his fingers and leaned heavily against the wall, unable to stand on his own.

"Not hurt me, huh…?" he mumbled, pain like he never had felt before ripping his heart to shreds.

_The End_

* * *

A/N: *glances up from under bangs* Ummm… so… what did you think? It was kind of hard to figure out how to write Slade without his memories, but I decided that he wouldn't be TOTALLY OOC even with memory loss. The ending was wished for and I'm kinda glad it was, or it would have just ended with "happily ever after" as they tend to do, and no, Slade never got his memory back, at least not a long as this story lasts, so if you thought he was tricking Robin you were wrong… .;) And I never know if something is sad or cheesy so if you felt a twinge in your chest, or not, I'd like to know, please?


	167. Demon Parents, Part Two: Chicken?

**Today we have another couple of twins! This means two stories and this is the first one…**

**Oh, but I made a mistake! Kiratoya's story should have been up today, not on the 20'th… so triplets! UNLESS I messed up and confused one of your dates, or missed someone… in that case I'm very sorry, let me know!**

A/N: Happy b-day **jamineyaoi **(july 28)

Finally! The last (?) part of **Demon Bride!** 18 pages long, and if this it too fluffy for you, check out the next story of today, which is fluffy but in a whole other way… ;)

* * *

**Demon Parents, Part Two: Chicken?**

"You can't call your baby 'Spot', Speedy!" Robin objected.

"I'm not! I'm calling the _egg_ 'Spot'… because it's spotty!" the redhead objected. It had been nearly a week since the eggs had been born, or laid, perhaps, and the couple had now had time to relax considerably, even letting the others touch their unhatched offspring.

Slade and Robin had given the new parents a special blanket, which magically kept the eggs at a perfect temperature for when neither one of the couple could keep them warm. The 'warm' issue had caused quite a lot of laughter in the Tower, and Green Arrow almost died as he first saw his ward with the weird contraption he was now wearing.

"Don't listen to Uncle Robin, Spot, you are very pretty and have a very pretty name," the archer said, adjusting the egg against his chest.

"Yes, and you have a four-breasted tranny for a mother," Robin cooed at it, as it rested in one of four 'cups' secured to the other young man's front.

"It is not a bra; it's a egg-holder!" Speedy hissed.

"Come on…"

"Okay… okay… it's a gigantic four-cup bra, but what can I do? Some of the winged demons develop these carrying pouches, like Red has on the base of his wings, but it's not like_ I_ can do that!"

"Guess, not... still looks damn funny, though…" Robin grinned. "Wait, do you really let him carry them around in those?"

"No way, he'd forget himself and start flying or something…" Speedy snorted. "And I don't care that I look like an idiot, I like having them near…" he smiled and sank into 'new parent mode' where nothing really could reach him.

After a while Robin coughed, however.

"So… um… when you say you haven't changed physically…?"

"The ass-thing? Totally tight again, back to normal, enjoyed by all, don't worry," the archer said.

"_NO_, I… but that's good to know, I guess, but I mean… there haven't been any… _other_ changes with you? Something… weird?"

"No… like what?"

"It's nothing, I…"

"What, Robin? Come on, I told you about the ass-thing! Share!"

"I… okay…" Robin looked around, but they were alone in his and Slade's living room, and he knew the Titans had a charity thing that day so no one was likely to walk in. "Promise not to freak, okay?" he begged and lifted his maternity top.

"W-Wow… that's… wow…"

"Yeah… I… it's really…? Isn't it?"

"Yeah, that's boobs. Small, sure, but you definitely got boobs …" the archer said and just stared. "Can I touch them?"

"No! I mean... that would be weird, right?" Robin asked.

"Yeah… but come on! Your best friend suddenly sprouts boobs, it's like… you _have _to let me cop a feel!"

"Kay, just... quickly," Robin nodded, blushing. "Hey, that's enough! Seriously, you touch girls like that?"

"Whenever I can!" the young man grinned. "Or well… when I was still single and not a mother to four eggs… Why did that sound so normal to me now?"

"So, have you come up with names for the others?" Robin asked, eager to change the subject.

"This is Eggbert," Speedy said and gestured to a bluish-colored egg. "This is Eggby," he presented an egg which was more yellowy-white, "and this is Egglina," he said, caressing the last one which was pristinely white.

"So… Eggbert, Eggby, Egglina and… Spot?" Robin asked.

"Yup."

"Run, Spot, run…" the black-haired teen muttered.

"So, when are you gonna tell Slade about his new toys?" the redhead asked.

"His what?"

"The boobies. Because it's pretty clear you haven't."

"No… I've been wearing a pajama-top and everything… um… so, do you think it's weird?"

"Weird as hell, but, in our case, that means it's completely normal…" Speedy shrugged. "You should just flash him. I bet that would just make his day."

* * *

Maybe his young husband's new additions didn't make Slade's day, but… well… yes. They did. And Robin was convinced that they were perfectly natural… but apparently needed a lot of examination.

"Hey, they are for making food for our child, not for you to grope!" Robin snapped after a while.

"Then maybe _you_ should stop touching them?" Slade suggested with a smirk.

"Why? They're _mine_," Robin pouted.

At seven months Robin was beginning to get tired of the whole thing.

"Everything hurts!" he moaned one morning after breakfast. "Slade, could you rub my feet, please?"

"Love, of course I would, but I have an important-"

"RUB MY FEET, YOU BASTARD! RIGHT NOW!"

"Yes love," the demon lord quickly amended, and, while the Titans were snickering the large man sank down on the floor trying to ease his husband's pain.

"Why couldn't I have had eggs?" Robin muttered. "Look at Speedy, he practically has a flat stomach again already! Why couldn't I have that, Slade?"

"I'm not a winged demon, Love, so-"

"_Exactly_! Why couldn't you have been a winged one? Was that too much to ask?"

"Look, Robin, bacon!" Beast Boy, who was desperate enough to even resort to meat to avoid another eruption from Robin-the-Volcano, said and pushed a plate towards him.

"Oooh, bacon!" Robin grinned happily and started eating.

"Huh… hormones…" Speedy grinned, and all eyes, except Robin's, turned to him. "What? I was never that bad!"

"Keep telling yourself that, my gem," Red X grinned.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" the archer growled.

"Ops. Too soon…" the black demon groaned. "Love you?"

"On the floor, right now. I need my feet rubbed as well," the archer demanded.

"But you're not-? Okay!" his husband said after one last glare and copied Slade's move.

"That's enough, I need to get everything ready," Robin suddenly said and pushed his husband away.

"Um… like what?" Cyborg asked.

"Like the crib! And there are not enough clothes and blankets. And how about all the safety things on the sockets and stuff?" Robin said, sounding a bit stressed.

"Well, the kid won't come out crawling, so-"

"How do we_ know_?" Robin snapped.

"Maybe a bit of rest would-" Slade tried.

"DO YOU WANT YOUR CHILD TO SLEEP ON THE FLOOR?"

"Let's go call Alfred, you said something about Bruce's crib, didn't you?" Speedy said. "And ignore them, they just don't understand," he added, making sure his eggs were comfortable in their harness. "Come and we'll put the eggs in their bed for a while… you're gonna be good without mommy, right?"he added to his children who… well… didn't really make any promises, to be honest.

Robin followed the archer to his and Red X's room where they had squeezed in a big, round crib lined with soft, warm blankets. Speedy carefully put the eggs down one by one and swept the heat-blanket around them.

"There. Behave," he grinned.

"We need more space," Robin suddenly realized. "Especially you, but we as well, we only have one bedroom…"

"Yeah, we really need to look at some plans… lucky it's a big tower, huh?" the redhead smirked.

"Wanna share a floor? What if we have separate bedrooms but share like a play-area and kitchen, like the common-room?" Robin asked.

"The kids would love that!"

"Great, let's call Alfred and then we'll start planning!" the black haired young man said, truly excited about something again for the first time in a few weeks.

"Master Richard, did you swallow a beach ball?" the old butler smiled.

"Yes, and the damn thing keeps growing…" Robin grinned. "Al, I was wondering… it's getting closer and… umm... you said there might be some stuff we could borrow for the baby?"

"It's all cleaned, packed and ready," the man smiled. "Have been for weeks. Actually, Master Bruce and I was about to call and ask if it would be alright if we came by for a visit in a few days? We'll go through that portal, but only if it's a good time now. Bruce still remembers being pinned by Red X after coming over unannounced."

"YES! Please come!" Robin would have jumped up and down in his seat if he had been able to. "Everything has calmed down here so there's no danger anymore, sorry about that time… But hurry, because there's just so much to do, and-"

"No, no, young man, you take it easy, understood? Everything will be ready, don't you worry," the butler said.

Speedy expected another explosion, but Robin only nodded solemnly and swore to take things slow. He had forgotten about that the moment the butler disappeared from the screen, though.

"Do you want to go shopping for baby-clothes?" he asked his friend.

"Of course I do!" Speedy grinned. "Let me just get the eggies."

Cyborg drove them into the city, very, very carefully, and the T-car seemed confused about the low speed. The eggs were secured in a specially made car-seat which Queen Industries had found themselves developing. It looked a bit like a giant egg-carton but it did its job.

"I feel like I'm in a high-school TV-show… you know in one of those episodes where the characters have to care for an egg?" Speedy grinned as they drove.

"Ew, did you ever see the Buffy-one? Creepy…" Robin grimaced and glanced at the unhatched quadruples.

"Mine will be prettier. Hopefully," the redhead smiled. He was completely alright with him and Robin teasing each other but if anyone else would have made a comment like that, he would have ripped their throat out. No matter how 'back to normal' he might seem from the outside, his hormones were still running very high, urging his protective instincts on.

Suddenly Robin apparently saw something.

"Stop!" he yelled and then opened the car door before the vehicle was completely still. "Red!" he cried up to the demon flying above them, who had insisted on being their guard. "Stop that car!" the teen hero said and pointed to a blue sedan which was now quite far ahead of them.

"Yes, My Queen!" the demon nodded and shot ahead, while Cyborg followed as quickly as he dared. Red X managed his task pretty easily, because if a black, winged creature landed on the hood of your car you pretty much had to step on the breaks. The man inside was still frozen when Robin waddled up to him.

"Do you know what you did?" the teen yelled.

"I… I… I didn't do anything, I…" the man, claimed, wondering why he was being yelled at by a heavily pregnant boy in a mask. A mask that looked familiar, somehow… "Are… are you the Teen Titans!"

"Hell yes, we are, and you were speeding! YOU WERE SPEEDING IN A SCHOOL AREA!"

"I… I… I'm… I'm…" the man stammered.

"My child might go to that school in a few years!" the teen snarled.

"So might mine!" a redheaded teen said, suddenly showing up next to the other one wearing some kind of bizarre bra. With… eggs? The man in the car wondered if that cake he had had at work might have been laced with something.

"Guys," said a new voice, and this time it belonged to a half robot, but at least the man recognized Cyborg and the young man looked normal. Well. For him. "I'm sure the dude is sorry, aren't you?"

"V-very! Very sorry! I… I didn't see the signs, I… It will never happen again!"

"See that it won't," Robin growled with a silent promise of replications if it did. "But you are right, I think the signs were a bit hidden by tree branches. Why haven't those trees been trimmed? How the hell is this city run, anyway? Let's go to the mayor's office!"

The Mayor of Jump City had been enjoying having a demon it town. Things were so quiet, people were happy and the city was really blooming. So angry voices wasn't something he had heard in a while, and when his door was thrown open with a last yell of "He'll talk to me when I tell him to!" he grabbed the edges of his desk and prayed that, whatever it was, would go away quickly.

He stared at the creatures who were pushing into his office and winced. What was going on now?

"Citizens, please, how can I help you?" he croaked out.

"We are tired of not getting any priority!" Robin yelled out, "When will this city take our needs seriously!"

"I… I assure you that we work a lot for the transgender community and-"

"WHAT? I'm talking about us _parents_! Our children need to be safe!"

Only as the mayor spotted Red X and Cyborg behind the other two, did he realize who he was talking to. Robin and Speedy hadn't been visible much lately, and it was now rather clear why.

"Oh… I… Congratulations!" the man managed and produced a big smile.

At once, the scowl on Robin's face died away.

"Thank you!" the young hero said and caressed his large bump. "Speedy had quadruplets!"

The mayor's brain said 'Those are eggs, those are giant eggs!' but his mouth gushed praise over the 'children'. He was a politician after all, and a damn good one.

"So what can I do for you?" he asked as everyone had settled down. Half an hour later, as the group left, the mayor looked down on about ten pages of 'suggested' improvements. He lifted his phone.

"Cheryl, could you get me the city planning office, please? Yes. It's _very_ urgent. Trust me."

Robin and Speedy left the office happy and relieved, convinced that their children would grow up in a safer city now. With that sorted, they went shopping as they had planned, and all was well until Robin found a t-shirt for little girl which had "tease" printed on it. The staff, and later the whole company, got an earful about 'appropriate clothes' after that.

Later that day, back in their sofa, Robin realized something.

"I had no idea there were so many dangers out there! How do kids even_ survive_? And being a parent must be… oh god… how… Speedy, I can't _do _this!"

"I think it might be a bit too late for both of us there," his friend shrugged.

"But I'm not ready! I don't know _anything_!"

"We're not alone, we have our husbands and our friends, and-"

"Pft, Slade? He took one look at that instruction from IKEA and said it was the work of the devil. Literally. He knew the guy! What does he know about child safety, huh? For all I know demon babies have snakes for toys or something!"

"Well… not poisonous ones at least?" Speedy thought. "But don't worry; Red is great with the eggs! Apart from that 'forgot about not flying'-thing, but, hey, I put Spot upside down once so…"

"I'm scared about giving birth too…" Robin mumbled.

Speedy grabbed his friend's hand, something he wouldn't have considered before the whole baby deal. Sometimes he suspected being pregnant had turned him into a bit of a girl. Go figure.

"Hey… I'm not saying it won't hurt, because it will. A hell of a lot. But trust me, it's worth it, and when it's over you'll have a baby! I'm scared too, you know… not all eggs hatch, and if they all do I'll have four babies to care for all of a sudden! And, even so, just thinking that even one of them _won't_ hatch, that… that just breaks my heart!"

"I'm sure they will all be fine," Robin smiled bravely. "And me too… I'm just freaking out a bit… sorry…"

"Heh, well, we'll just freak out together then… let our boys pick up the pieces, right?"

"Yeah, we've earned it…" Robin mumbled. "And a nap… I think I've earned a nap as well…"

"I'm just going to go check on Red and the eggies and I'll join you," Speedy grinned. "I need all the rest I can get before the little devils hatch."

The redhead was back just minutes later informing Robin that he had found Red reading some demon fairy tale book about evil princesses to the eggs, and the two friends huddled up in the couch falling asleep within minutes.

* * *

"Alfred!" Robin exclaimed as the butler came out from the elevator.

"Dad," Slade smiled and shook a somewhat perturbed Bruce's hand. The demon didn't mean to tease, though; the title, which he had picked up on the human plane, was, the demon was convinced, the best way to show his love and respect for Robin's family. "Grandfather!" he added and hugged Alfred.

"I'm so glad you came!" Robin said, tears running down his cheeks without him noticing. "Oh! Are those cookies, Al?"

"I brought enough for everybody," the man beamed and handed over a large box to the pregnant young man.

"I have a feeling these are all mine…" Robin grinned.

"Just don't eat them all at once," the old man warned him.

"Weeell… I think the baby wants me to," Robin chuckled. "Right, Raven?" he asked his friend.

"Actually, yes. The baby like the endorphin-rush you get from eating things you really like, so…" the woman smiled. "But I still say you can only have three."

"Five!"

"Four."

"Fine." Robin opened the box and took the cookies he had been allowed, before, pouting, having to hand it over to Starfire, who put it on the top shelf.

"That's not fair, I can't reach them up there!" Robin, who had long since been forbidden from climbing anything, objected.

"That's the idea. You'll get your cookies, but you won't get to stuff yourself. It's not good for you," mother-Raven lectured.

"Yes, mum…" the teen muttered, but then brightened up again as he turned to the company. "Come! You have to look at the blueprints we drew up for our new apartments!" he said and dragged Batman and Alfred to his work-room where articles and files about crimes had had to move over for blueprints, color swatches and articles about room decorations for kids.

"So, when will you start the work?" Bruce asked after seeing the plans.

"As soon as possible," Slade said. "I told them that magic and my access to a close to unlimited workforce could have it done very quickly, but apparently there are building regulations…"

"We just don't want things to suddenly fall apart of turn into something else, angel," Robin grinned. "We're still painting with magic… just think of it, testing all different colors in a blink of an eye? That will be cool!"

"Ollie had some contacts; he's sending people here to start next week. Hopefully it will all be done when the kids hatch," Speedy smiled and hugged his husband with one arm, as he was carrying his brood around on his chest.

"I'd love to help as well," Bruce said, "I can't let Oliver take all the credit. I'd never hear the last of it."

"Heh…. with a bit of competition going on we might get it done in one month instead of two…" the archer grinned.

"Thank you Bruce! But speaking about helping, where are those things we could borrow?"

"Not borrow, they are yours if you want them," the man said. "They are still in the cellar, though, some of those boxes weighs a ton."

"That's what demons are good for. Slade, Red, could you bring everything up to the common room, please?"

"Of course, love," the demon lord bowed with a grin. "Glad to be of service in any way I can."

"You know what?" Speedy said as the demons had left. "I think Slade has begun to learn sarcasm…"

"Yeah, and doesn't speak quite as formally anymore either…well, not always anyway. Did you hear him tell Beast Boy to shut up the other night?" Robin asked. "I mean, normally it would be like 'I would be very happy if you would cease making that noise, thank you'."

"I thought BB would wet himself, and it wasn't even like he was shouting or anything…" Speedy snickered. "Well… let's waddle to the common room shall we? Well… _you _waddle… I'll shuffle. Damn kids, you are getting heavy!"

Not only where the eggs getting heavier, they had all also noticed that they were, very slowly, betting bigger, almost like the strange, thick shell was stretching. They had gone from a double-D to at least an E, as Speedy had remarked.

"I must warn you that some of the things might be a bit… dated," Bruce said worriedly as they were almost to their goal. "As I said, keep only what you want, it's-"

"Awww! That's beautiful!" Robin exclaimed as he saw the cot standing in the middle of the floor. "It looks old!"

"My grandfather was the first who slept in it, I think,"

"Your great grandfather," Alfred corrected him. "And his siblings. The names of the children who have slept in it are all written down here on the side."

"Oh, that's just…" Robin began but then burst into tears. He gestured calmingly to the alarmed guests. "H-hormones… I'll… I'll be okay…"

"It looks like a kind of miniature four-poster bed," Speedy, who was, as the others, used to some sudden blubbering from his leader, said.

"It indeed has a canopy, I've washed the fabric and we'll set it all up tomorrow," the butler nodded.

"I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUUUUUUCH!" Robin wailed.

Green Arrow took the opportunity to visit as well, and he brought Speedy a gift which thrilled the redhead.

"A stethoscope? That's brilliant! I'm gonna listen to the eggies!" he grinned and, after setting the eggs down carefully in a large basket with their blanket, he began. "I can hear ticking! Are we having a watch?" he asked his husband with a smile.

"Yeah, a cuckoo clock," Robin, who had calmed down a bit, giggled.

"I think that's the chick's heart, my gem," the red haired demon said.

"I know that, I'm not an idiot," Speedy snorted. "Hi Eggbert! Anyone home?" When the archer put the chest piece to the last egg, Spot, however, he seemed to tense. "Spot? I... I can't hear anything!" he stuttered.

The whole room grew quiet, and then, suddenly, Speedy broke out in a smile.

"There! There is it! I must have listened at the wrong end or something."

"Yeah… stop listening to Spot's ass," Beast Boy giggled.

Robin had a go at the stethoscope as well, first listening to all the eggs and then to his own stomach.

"May I?" Alfred asked and gestured to the teen's swollen belly and Robin just grinned and nodded. "Sure! I'm used to people touching it by now."

"So am I," Slade sighed. "I have almost stopped feeling like I should rip their arms off when they do as well."

"You just don't love me anymore," Robin teased him.

"How can I not? Heavy with my child, showing the world the strength of my seed…? My love for you is without boundaries, my queen," the demon lord said importantly, and, as usual when he was in full 'lord-mode' his voice boomed.

"Um. Yes. Thank you. Love you too," Robin mumbled, dark red in the face.

"I said something to embarrass you again, didn't I?" Slade realized and looked around the room.

"Yes, well, when people rub the mom's belly we're really trying not to think about how it got that big…" Speedy smirked.

"But surely the fathers must be proud of what their loins-"

"Please! Angel! No more talk about your… parts, okay?" Robin stopped him. "I'm just going to declare them amazing, and that's it, okay?"

"Yes…? Well?" Slade asked.

"Well, what?"

"We are waiting for the declaration," the demon clarified.

"I… I…" Robin stammered, but his husband suddenly grinned. "You were joking!" the teen realized.

"That I was. Although I'm very happy that you let our family know the truth," the soon-to-be father smiled proudly.

"Yes, we are ecstatic as well," Bruce groaned.

"Come on, gramps, why don't you and I go find a nice and seedy bar somewhere and try to forget what we just heard?" Green Arrow suggested and slung a friendly arm around the Dark Knight's neck.

"Are you sure alcohol can do that?" Bruce asked.

"Almost certainly."

"Then let's go."

The day after was really the day after for the grandfathers-to-be, but Oliver, at least, made himself useful as brooding hen, and he and Bruce spent the afternoon telling the eggs all kinds of stories, some of which might not have been appropriate for their age-group.

Still, this freed Speedy up for some much longed-for time in the gym where he was watched by a jealous Robin.

"Cheer up, bro, you'll do crunches again in no time," the redhead grinned.

"I don't even _fit_ in some of the machines!" his leader complained.

"Well, why don't you sit down on one of the chairs and try to get up again, that should burn enough calories for a whole work-out… and it is fun as hell to watch," his dear friend snickered.

"I hate you so much. I'm going to go help Al and Slade with the crib…" Robin muttered.

It turned out that it was almost done, however, set up in their bedroom, but the teen began stocking the new wardrobe they had gotten with baby-clothes and linen, only beginning to sob once or twice at a pair of small socks or onesies.

* * *

"Only four more weeks to go…." Robin groaned from his place on the couch.

"Yeah… then goodbye peace and quiet," Speedy nodded from his side where he was using the stethoscope on the eggs again.

"I still feel a bit cheated you know…" the dark haired hero admitted. "If this had been a normal… I mean if I had been a woman and Slade had been human… then we would have had a due-date and classes and like ultrasound pictures, and stuff… and, what I'd really like, which is a fucking _hospital_ at my disposal…"

"Well, people are standing by and everything…" Speedy shrugged.

"They were for you too, but Red wouldn't let anyone in… and Slade has been so testy lately… he growls at everyone except me and he seems to want to just carry me around all the time."

"I'm not that bad," a growl sounded from the floor, where Slade, as he couldn't possibly fit on the couch as well, had taken up position.

"No, angel," Robin sighed and ran his hand through the man's hair, like he was petting a large dog. "I'm just tired."

"I told you not to get out of bed," his husband grumbled.

"And I told you to go fuck yourself," the fair queen responded sweetly.

"You're such a cute couple," Speedy grinned.

Slade got worse and worse, and when there was less than a week left to the expected birth he wouldn't let anyone near except Speedy and Red X. Even Bruce and Alfred had to talk to Robin from across the common room, and that was before Slade decided that Robin shouldn't leave their apartment at all, preferably not even the bed. Their new place was finished, but the teen as well as his husband felt strangely safer in their old rooms and had decided not to move until the baby was born.

Robin was reclining in bed while Speedy was curled up in a big chair next to it, when it happened. There was a strange noise from the egg-basket. Lately the 'chicks' had begun to make little cooing noises to each other and they all had been fascinated with the sounds, but this was more of a tapping sound.

"Oh my god, I think they are hatching!" Speedy cried and shot to his feet.

Slade, who had been just outside to get something for Robin, shot through the door and managed to crack the doorframe as his body grew uncontrollably at what he first thought was a cry of distress.

"Get Red!" Robin ordered his husband, but the other demon just pushed through the door as well. It all got a little tense as Red's protective side flared up, but there was no way the other couple could move out of the way right now, with Robin not being able to get out of bed without help. A few deep breaths calmed the demons down, however, and they all focused on what was happening in the basket, where one of the eggs were now rocking from side to side.

"Come on, baby… come on, Egglina, you can do it!" Speedy encouraged his child. "Should we help?"

"Not yet, only if the chick needs it," Red said tensely, spreading his wings out to shield his family.

Robin had shuffled to the edge of the bed and peered over the side curiously, into the basket. Suddenly the active egg seemed to split open a little at the top and something oozed out. Then Red's wing got in the way.

"Hey!" Robin exclaimed.

"The chick needs to see his parents first," Slade explained and, having gotten on the bed as well, pulled Robin back against him to wait.

"Hi… Hi little one… are you going to come out and say hello?" Speedy asked, out of sight.

"That's it, tear the shell… that's my strong chick," Red X urged his child on as well. "That's it! Good!"

"What's happening?" Robin asked worriedly.

"We can see the baby! He's so dark and wet… why won't the shell just crack already? It's like… rubbery!"

"Maybe you're having a crocodile…?" Robin grinned.

"Oh, shut up, it's definitely a baby and… ooooohhh…."

The new parents rustled a bit and there were a faint but very determined cry.

"Oh, he's all wet… my poor baby…" Speedy cooed.

"It's a he?" Robin asked.

"Yes, it's a boy! Well… for now…" Speedy said, remembering the strange gender development of demons.

"There are towels in the wardrobe, take anything you need!" Robin said, but for now the others just sat there, cooing and caressing their newly hatched child, who were making some noises back.

"Do you think he's hungry?" Speedy asked.

"Chicks don't have to eat for hours after they hatch, because that would mean starving babies in large families, as they usually hatch close together," Red explained. "But we'll get him something soon."

"See? Why haven't you told me this? I need to know all these things!" Speedy complained.

"Sorry, it's like… coming back to me little by little," Red apologized.

"Your daddy is silly," the archer told his son. "Oh, look at his eyes! You are so beautiful!".

"Well, I wouldn't know because you two are hogging him," Robin muttered.

"Can we show the others now?" Speedy asked, and Red X hesitantly nodded. A moment later Robin found himself with something warm, damp, and wriggling in his arms.

"Look at that… his skin is so dark, but not as dark as Red's... and he has his mum's eyes… and that little white stripe down his nose is so cuuuute! But he doesn't have wings?"

"Yes, he does, do you feel the small ridges on his back? Those will develop into wings over time. And the markings will spread and change with him as he grows as well," Red said proudly. "But a stripe like that is considered lucky."

"Maybe we should name him that? Lucky?" Speedy asked. "Because I'm really feeling lucky right now too…"

"Yeah, you can't call him Egglina, that's for sure," Robin snorted. "Oh… Slade, I want one of these!"

"I think that's taken care of," his husband answered smugly and placed a hand on Robin's stomach.

"But I want one_ now_!"

"You can't wait one more week?"

"No!"

"Well, I'm sure you can borrow Lucky while the other eggs hatch," the demon shrugged. "Wait… Robin, why is your t-shirt wet?"

"Huh? Oh, damn, I'm leaking like crazy. Boobies, turn it off! It's not my kid!" Robin scoffed. "Hey, Speedy, could you… oh." Robin just discovered that the new parents had turned to the egg-basket again, where the sound of yet another baby escaping it's confinements could be heard. All in all, no one was interested in Robin's desire to clean off. "Guess you're stuck with me until your siblings get here, huh?"

"He's very small," Slade stated, a large finger brushing a tiny hand, who grabbed at it.

"Small is good. I'm going to have to push one of these out of me, you know. I hope ours is like half this size," Robin muttered, stroking the head which had tufts of red hair.

Half an hour later three babies had been hatched, and now the family had two boys and one girl. They were all dried and a feeding was going on. Although Robin was a bit hesitant about the food.

"Are you sure you can give them solids? I mean, I know it's mashed, but-"

"Yes, winged demons don't have to be breastfed, or their mothers would have to have like twenty tits…" Red grinned.

"Oh, thank god… I mean, I wouldn't mind what Robin has, but twenty?" Speedy shook his head in relief as he spoon-fed some kind of mush to Lucky. "Now eat your… was this peas? Yes, eat your peas, that's a good boy."

There was one egg left to hatch, however, and as the hours passed, the worry rose. The family had moved to their apartment now, and Robin and Slade had followed to help and support them.

"Spot? Honey? Are you going to come out of there? If you don't like peas, we have applesauce?" Speedy told the egg.

"He's probably just watching TV in there or something," Robin said softly.

"Where did I put the stethoscope? Has anyone seen it?" the archer asked, his voice straining with anxiety.

"SShh… no, I don't know where it is right now, but Spot's just a late hatcher, I'm sure he'll be along soon," Red X said, cradling his green-eyed daughter, who's skin was almost as light as Speedy's but with a grey shimmer to it. Their second son was pitch black, and, so far, they were all red-heads, but, after all, they had the genes for it. "You are going to be such a little joy, aren't you? How about that for a name? Joy?" he suggested looking down on the little girl.

"Joy's fine," Speedy said, but didn't take his eyes, or hands, off the last egg.

At this point Slade noticed Robin taking a small step to his side, like he was almost losing his balance.

"I'm taking you back to bed right now."

"…not tired…" Robin mumbled.

"Sure you're not," Slade snorted and lifted his husband up like he weighed nothing, stomach and all.

"But I wanna stay!" the teen objected.

"Yes, but you're not allowed to. Red and Speedy needs some time alone to bond as well. Say goodnight."

"… night…" Robin mumbled dejectedly.

"Night," Speedy said, not even looking up.

When Robin woke up the next morning the first thing he asked about was Spot.

"Has it hatched yet?"

"No, not yet." Slade sighed as he put the breakfast tray on the bed. "There's always a risk that… well…"

"No. No way. No, Spot's okay!" Robin almost growled, like it was Slade's fault.

"Of course," the demon, who had learned a thing or two these past months, nodded. "He's just taking his time."

As soon as he could, Robin ignored that he wasn't allowed to leave the rooms and waddled upstairs to find Speedy cradling the egg and one baby at the same time.

"Hi…" the Titan leader said, awkwardly.

"Hi…"

They sat quietly for a long time, and then, just as Robin was starting to think about what to say if the egg never hatched, it made a sound. It was a very small sound, but it seemed distressed.

"Red! Red!" Speedy yelled, thrusting the baby, the so far unnamed boy, to Robin. "It's Spot! He needs help!"

Robin watched, his heart hammering like crazy, as the parents carefully broke the shell and the sound got a little louder.

"Oh, god, he's tiny… so tiny… is he alright?" the archer almost cried.

"I think the shell was just a bit too thick for him," Red calmed him. Look, he's moving and he's opening his eyes… he's okay…"

"So it's another boy, then?" Robin asked curiously as those damn wings had shot out to shield everything again.

"It's… oh," Speedy's voice faltered. "Um… I'd say… undecided?"

"Undecided," Red confirmed with a little laugh. "Maybe he'll decide in the next few days, or it might take longer."

"But you are calling him 'he?'" Robin asked.

"Yes, it's not something that will affect his decision, and I think it's because we called him 'Spot'" the demon shrugged.

"Is everything alright?" a dripping wet Slade asked, skidding to a halt after rushing through the door. "Robin, is it time?"

"Huh? No, I was just scared… Spot has been born!" the teen grinned happily. "And you should probably get dressed."

"I was taking a bath," the demon, needlessly, explained.

"You couldn't grab a towel?"

"No time," Slade shrugged. "Well, congratulations!"

"Slade. Dress. Now," Robin ordered. "There are children in the room."

"I'll be back in a while," the demon lord nodded and left again, at a much more leisurely pace this time.

"Um… was that Slade?" Speedy, who had been too preoccupied with the new baby, asked and looked up.

"Huh?" Red, who had been likewise preoccupied, said and looked up as well.

"Yeah, you just missed him… in all his glory…" Robin smirked.

"He was _naked_? Damn, that I wanted to see," Speedy sighed and then looked down at the tiny thing cradled in his arms "Not that I didn't want to see you. Mummy wanted to see you very much. You're such a naughty chick for making us wait like that!"

"May I see him? Her? The baby?" Robin smiled.

"Yeah, I think we're ready," the archer replied and got up. Red took the other boy from Robin, and Speedy placed the new one in his arms.

"Yeah, he really is smaller than the others," the teen said. "Red hair. Big surprise. But amazing eyes… so big and so light green…" Robin almost whispered as the baby blinked up at him curiously. "I thought most babies had blue eyes?"

"Most human babies… at least Caucasian human babies," Red shrugged.

"What are you going to call him? Please don't say Spot?"

"No, not Spot, but I don't know… must be something that fits both a girl and a boy, right?" Speedy said and took the baby back.

"We also have do decide on a name for this one," Red X nodded to the boy in his arms. "You didn't like Arzraphandalux?"

"Um… no, I knew one in school," the archer grinned. "So, little baby, what are we going to name you? Why couldn't you decide if you were a boy or a girl, huh? I feel like I'm naming you on a whim…"

"Gaah!" the baby said.

"Did you like that? Whim?"

"Gaaargl!" the child confirmed.

"It's not that common, is it?" Robin chuckled.

"I like it," Red X said, "and I have a suggestion for this one… We already have Lucky, Joy and Whim, and let's face it, we meeting, their conception… it was all a bit of a… fluke?"

"Fluke?" Speedy blinked.

"Why not?" the demon asked.

"Fluke… does he like it?"

The baby didn't seem to object at all.

* * *

A week later the team and the demons were all looking a little ragged. Speedy and Red valiantly tried to keep up with all the feeding and changing and washing, but the others had offered to help, and, apparently, the babies' voices carried the two floors up to the main floor anyway. Robin was at the end of his rope for another reason: he had gone over time. They hadn't had an exact date, but he knew his weeks were supposed to be up a few days ago, and now he was feeling like he was stuck as a swelled up hippo forever.

"I'm probably just fat, I'm not even pregnant," he muttered sullenly to the room in general.

"And the kicking?" Speedy asked. He had taken two of the kids down to Robin's bedroom as the black haired teen wasn't allowed out of it anymore, and had lost all energy to even argue about it.

"The kicking? Probably… worms or something."

"They kick?"

"I have no idea. Demon worms…" Robin mumbled and let his head fall back against the pillow. "I so hate my life. Wasn't pregnancy supposed to be wonderful?"

"Umm… remember when you just had a bump and were horny and hungry all the time? I think that was the wonderful part," the archer said.

"I_ miss_ that part."

"Well, soon you get to discover what babies can make in their diapers. Trust me, this won't seem so bad then," Speedy sighed.

"Speaking about babies and diapers, has Whim decided what he should keep in his yet?"

"Nope, it's still smooth apart from a little knob where the urine comes out… and I could have done without that, thank you very much, because it leaks a_ lot_. Not that his siblings doesn't keep up… diapers are going to bankrupt us. Oh, and Cy and BB are pissed at me, by the way."

"Why's that?" Robin, who had only spoken to his friends on a screen since Slade's over protective thing appeared, asked curiously.

"Let's just say I upgraded Stank-ball a bit…"

"You… you _didn't_?" Robin gasped, laughter breaking out right behind it.

"I've been hit _so_ many times," the redhead defended himself. "Well, this might be a bad subject to switch to, but what do you want for dinner? The others are getting pizza?"

"Nah, I'm not really hungry…" Robin muttered.

"You're.. not?"

"Nah."

"Robin, you haven't been eating since breakfast. Come to think of it… you didn't have breakfast, did you? And didn't Slade finish your dinner last night?"

"Maybe… why?" Robin sighed and then his eyes widened. "Oh… do you… do you think…?"

"Well, yeah!" Red grinned and then looked worried as Robin began to cry.

"Bro… Rob, what is it?"

It took a moment for the hero to compose himself enough to answer. "I'm just so glad I don't have demon-worms!"

* * *

When Slade joined Robin in bed that night he found his young husband half chuckling half sobbing.

"Love? What's wrong?" the demon asked carefully.

"I… I was bored from lying in bed all day, and I started thinking about things and I got a little horny, and… I can't really reach myself! I mean, yeah, I've been sitting down to pee for forever, but I didn't actually realize I couldn't… it's just so stupid…" Robin shook his head, more amused than upset.

"Well, I'm glad."

"Um… why?" the teen asked suspiciously.

"If you only _now _discover that you can't pleasure yourself must mean I've done a good job satisfying you, doesn't it?" the demon smirked.

"Yeah, a really good job… and speaking about that, how about a demonstration?" Robin leered.

"Gladly, love," the demon chuckled.

"But... you know… only your hand, 'cause… I'm not exactly… okay down there," the teen blushed, having discovered that his sphincter had loosened quite a lot.

"I'm just going to try to please you," the demon smiled and kissed him deeply.

"Thank you… mmm… yeah, that feels good. Yeah… yeah… oohhh…oh… oh… ow… ow… OW! Slade stop! OW!"

The demon's hand was pulled back like Robin's length had burned him.

"What… Is… Is it…?"

"Yes… Yes, I think it is!" Robin gasped. "Oh, god... what do we do?"

The demon, who had grown so large the bed was creaking under his weight, took a deep breath and shrank down somewhat again. "We're going to have a baby."

"No shit?" Robin growled.

"No, I mean, that's what we are going to do. That's what we are going to focus o- oggnnn…. that was a contraction alright."

"You… you felt it? But your shields?" Robin asked.

"Naturally failing somewhat… so I know how to help."

"Well… do you?"

"We're going to have a baby," Slade just insisted.

And, in the end, they did. It was the longest seven hours of Robin's life, but he knew that he was one of the few 'mothers' who, after telling the father-to-be that he could forget any kind of sex ever again, actually had him agreeing. He didn't know exactly how much pain the demon felt, but it had to be a significant amount for him to be drenched in sweat. Still, Slade managed to hold his own and help when he needed to, and Robin gave birth on a pile of clean towels, without messing up the bed at all, it would turn out. The umbilical cord was also taken care of, as well as the afterbirth. When the teen felt that warm little body on his chest he realized that the word 'happy' just got a brand new meaning.

"I didn't mean what I said about the sex, you know," Robin said as he smiled down at the baby an hour or so later. Slade was right there and the teen was resting against his chest.

"Good. Me neither."

"I mean, not when it can make little miracles like him…" the hero sighed dreamingly. "I knew you'd be a boy, but maybe you'll have a little sister one day! Would you like that?" he asked the child who merely blinked slowly up at him.

"Please control your hormones, I think we should be on birth control for a while," Slade chuckled. "Not that you weren't absolutely lovely being pregnant."

"Yeah, you better not mean anything by that…" Robin snorted but then chuckled softly. "So, what do we call him? Something human? Something demon-y?"

"I don't know. Naming a child… it's the greatest responsibility I ever had," the demon lord mumbled and traced a finger down the child's cheek.

"Well, you should suggest something… he's kinda the heir to your kingdom, isn't he?"

"Yes… what did you call him? My… Scion?"

"Yes… Scion…" Robin grinned. "But we really need to stop naming our kids after words in this house or in a few years there will be someone named 'Boot' or 'Belt-Buckle'."

"'Pillow'?" Slade suggested with a laugh. "'Door'?"

"And then, one day, when we are tired of kids, our last one will be named 'Condom'," Robin giggled.

"That actually has a nice ring to i-"

"No."

"Well, I know what it is, now, but before I met you I might have liked it for a name," Slade shrugged.

"How about 'Dildo'?" the teen suggested.

"That's a trick question, isn't it?" the demon asked suspiciously.

"Yes, angel… a bit. Oh, he's smacking his lips, is he hungry? My boobs seem to think he is…"

"Then try to feed him?"

"How?"

"I think it's pretty automatic… just make sure he can reach. He'll smell the milk," Slade suggested. The baby decided to play along and soon an insisting suckling noise could be heard through the room.

"Oh, this is the weirdest feeling…" Robin gasped. "It's lucky you are so beautiful, Scion. I wouldn't let just anyone do this, you know."

"You better not," Slade snorted, looking down on his family lovingly. His son, with fair blue skin, white hair and eyes even bluer than his mother's, looked up at him briefly before closing his eyes to focus on the milk. He clearly had his priorities right from the start.

"Can we see the others now?" Robin asked after the baby had had his fill and burped out most of it too.

"Not yet. Maybe this afternoon. But I'm going to get you something to eat. I'll let them know that you are alright."

"Thank you. Try not to bite anyone?"

"I'll try."

Robin smiled at his husband and then at his now sleeping son. He couldn't believe that it hadn't even been a year since he had first met Slade. They had sure moved fast. He didn't feel like he fitted in an MTV-documentary, however, but, he guessed, he had been living a rather mental life before all this as well.

"So, Scion… your dad is a demon and your mum is a hero. Your grandfather is the Dark Knight and you are going to grow up with four winged half-demon friends… not to mention your aunts and uncles... I'm sorry to tell you this, my little love, but… around here… you're just a rather ordinary kid."

_The End_

* * *

A/N: A big thank you to all of the ducklings on facebook who came up with lots of ideas for this story… again, I can't mention everything without taking up a few pages so you know who you are! But **Bakafirekitsunesama **gets special credit for thinking of the name "Whim", which led me to coming up with the other names… I love that name, actually, and from the beginning I had planned to name Robin's kid that, but then "Spot" happened and… well…


	168. Dangerous Paths 3: Worthy

Today we have another couple of twins! This means two stories and this is the second one…

A/N: Happy b-day **Shinigami-chan** (July 28)

This is a third part of **Dangerous Paths** 1 and 2 (drabble 93 and 131).

**WARNING:** if you felt squeamish when you read the first part, you might want to skim the last page or so of this story, kay? If you have NO idea what I'm talking about… umm… well, you should read part 1 and 2 before this anyway, so… just tread carefully.. because the fluff in this… is not only the kind of fluff you might be used to… ;)

* * *

**Dangerous Paths 3: Worthy**

Two weeks had gone by since Slade had moved in for the 'trail month', and they were all living happily- well, no. The rest of the Titans actually didn't mind the werewolf/mercenary as much as could have been expected, but Robin had a very hard time accepting the idea of submission. Which is why he was now stomach down on the floor with Slade's hand on his neck, keeping him there.

The man's 'were-pheromones' hadn't abated in the least, even though they should have drained away after the full moon. Slade said he thought it might be due to the whole 'new mate' thing, but that didn't really make it any more comfortable for Robin at the moment.

"Slade, I have to go!"

"No."

"You can't_ tell _me no, you- OW!"

"As long as my hand is big enough to reach around your throat and your hand can't reach around my cock, I can tell you whatever I want."

That was an argument Robin had difficulty countering.

"So, um… guys? You're having a tiff again?" Cyborg's voice asked from a safe distance. Robin groaned and then made himself relax completely, which was exactly what Slade's wolf had been waiting for and the man immediately let go. Robin picked himself up from the floor, blushing. He hated it when one of his team-mates saw something like this, because, apart from Beast Boy, they couldn't understand.

"It's nothing," the teen muttered.

"I wouldn't say that. Robin wants to leave. For Gotham," Slade growled and looked like he wanted to sit on the hero again.

"What?" Cyborg said, looking confused.

"For a few days!" Robin exclaimed. "A week tops! It's Batman's birthday, and-"

"You're not going."

"YE-" Robin had time to stop himself this time and drew a deep breath. "It's family. It's important to me."

"Tell him you can't make it. Tell him you'll come over in a few weeks. Not now. Now is too… delicate," Slade said, also obviously doing his best to rein his own hormones in.

"Pft… _you_ tell him," Robin muttered.

"Fine. I will. Computer, call Batman," the man ordered, and the large screen in front of the sofa immediately flickered as the command was being met.

"You gave him voice access to the communication system?" Robin asked Cyborg.

"Yeah, well… he glared at me when I said no…" the young man squirmed.

There was no time for Robin to manually stop the transmission, however, and the next instance Batman's face appeared on the screen.

"What in the…?" were the first words out of the man's mouth. "Robin, that man, he's a-"

"Mercenary, I know. Batman, this is Slade Wilson, and I'm very, very sorry that you met like this. Or at all. Bye."

"I was going to say 'werewolf'," Batman said dryly and that made even Slade startle.

"Um… yeah, I forgot about that little detail… how the hell did you know?" Robin asked.

"The JL have friends who have friends, and one of those friends happens to be part of the pack that sired him. His description is pretty easy to pin down, after all. The question is, though… what is he doing in the Tower?"

"Your ward is my bit- my mate," Slade told the man, correcting himself before Robin could do it for him. Which he would do painfully, even for Slade, the man suspected.

"No."

Robin burst out laughing. "See Slade? See how that feels?"

"I don't care, the bat has no say in this," Slade snorted.

"But I do. Robin is my ward, for years I was his 'alpha', your wolf must feel this. Robin is my pack. And I say no."

"How do I put this delicately…? We've fucked," Slade said. "He's mine."

"That wasn't very delicately," Robin muttered.

"Just because I asked _how to_, didn't mean I _would_," the man shrugged.

"That's unfortunate, but I still have the last word," Batman said. "I've studied werewolf laws, and I can see you know it's true."

"And if I don't accept it?" Slade snarled.

Batman merely smirked. "Come to Gotham."

The screen went black.

Slade stared at it for a moment and then turned to Robin. "Go pack."

* * *

Robin was heading out to Slade's car when Beast Boy suddenly grabbed his arm.

"Dude, you gotta stop this!"

"Um… I think you are giving me too much credit here…" Robin snorted.

"You want them to_ kill_ each other?"

"Of course not! But it won't come to that… Batman will just… well, he just put Slade in his place, didn't he?"

"THE HELL HE DID!" Robin blinked and took a step back. Beast Boy seldom yelled out of anger, and cursing too?

"BB, what-?" he asked.

"You accepted Slade! You're mated, at least for the next two weeks; you _agreed_! His wolf thinks so too, and now it's confused, _hurt_!"

"I don't think Slade's _hurt_-" Robin began, shaking his head at the ridiculous notion.

"It's not right! And for what? Because you don't want to tell Batman the truth? Because you're too damn CHICKEN to stand up for Slade?"

"Why _would_ I?" Robin growled, though even saying it felt wrong to him. He was on the defensive, however, and that was seldom the time for stepping back from the argument and looking at the whole picture.

"Because you love him!"

"Who says?"

The fist came out of nowhere, snapping Robin's head to the side. It wasn't a very powerful punch but enough to have him stagger back a few steps.

"I do! But you are apparently too fucking stubborn and stupid to realize it!" Beast Boy hissed.

Robin narrowed his eyes, his hands curling into fists by his side. But this was his friend. A friend who was ridiculously upset, for some inane reason, and completely insane as well. The teen hero decided that BB didn't understand after all and just turned around and left, afraid that he'd say, or do, something stupid if he didn't.

He got into the car without a word. He would get to go to Gotham, and that was all that mattered. He also wanted to pick Batman's brain about werewolf facts, because Slade probably just told him what the man _wanted_ him to know. Which usually involved the word 'submit'. Fuck him.

"I take my eye off you for five minutes and you manage to get into a fight?" Slade asked in way that Robin now recognized as the voice he used when he was trying to stop the wolf-side of him from ripping someone's throat out.

"It was nothing," the teen muttered.

The man sniffed the air. "With the _pup_?"

"Yeah."

"This day is getting crazier by the minute…" Slade muttered.

As they got on the plane none of them had said another word. Slade could be naturally quiet, but Robin felt the hair on his arms bristle from just being close to him.

"You're not very happy, are you?" the teen said quietly as the plane was about to take off. They were in civilian clothes, although that was all he had seen Slade in lately, of course.

"I'm about to enter another Alpha's territory to fight for something that's already mine, so no," the man muttered.

"But he's_ not_ an Alpha, he's not a werewolf!" Robin hissed.

"You are my- you are _mine_, and he's your mentor, which means the wolf recognizes him as an Alpha like it recognizes the Titans as pack," the man explained tersely.

"Well, I'm not going to let you fight," Robin said, but only got a disdainful sniff as a reply. The teen decided to leave the wolf alone for the rest of the flight.

"To Wayne Manor," Slade told the cab-driver as they got in, and it was only then, in all this confusion, that Robin realized that Slade knew Batman's secret identity.

"You… know?" Robin mouthed to him, and the man shrugged.

"For years," he said, and then buttoned up again. He seemed to the tenser the closer they got, and that was saying a lot. Robin, who would really like to take a cab of his own to get out of the way from the explosion that was sure to follow, did the opposite instead and leaned slightly against the man. Slade immediately relaxed, at least to some degree, and turned his head, sniffing the teen's hair, but still not speaking.

"Hi Alfred!" Robin cried out when the old man opened the door. He hugged the man hard, as he had not seen him in a while, and then looked over his shoulder at Slade. "Well, come in, it's cold!"

"No."

"Master Bruce will be down in a moment, Sir," Alfred informed the mercenary and then turned to Robin. "He informed me that Slade wouldn't feel comfortable entering another Alpha's home without permission, at least not under these… circumstances…"

"What? That's bullshit, right Slade?"

"No."

"So where is he?" the teen asked the butler.

"He said he was just making a call. Could we close the door, the wind is-"

"No we can't fucking close the door! This is ridiculous!" Robin barked. "BRUCE! Get your ass down here!" he called up the staircase.

The man actually appeared at the top of the stairs only a moment later, but sauntered down like he had all the time in the world.

"Hello, Richard."

"Don't 'hello' me, Bruce," Robin growled. "Just let Slade in."

The hero wanted to follow Beast Boy's advice, or rather order, and just tell Bruce, to his face and very clearly, that he… well… didn't very much mind being with Slade and to butt out. But, and this was a very big 'but': he _did_ mind certain things about the wolf and especially the whole: 'you're mine and you can't do anything about it' attitude. Robin didn't _belong_ to anybody! His whole being just revolted at the thought, and then, suddenly, something had made the wolf heel? He couldn't help himself; he just needed to watch for a bit longer, maybe, _probably_, out of spite for all those times the man had made him submit.

_Let's see some of Slade's belly for once, huh? _a spiteful voice inside him seemed to smirk. Robin didn't particularly like that voice, but he couldn't help but agree…

"Wilson," Bruce nodded at the man. "I don't know if you are aware of the actual rules here or if it's just your instincts, but as long as the trial lasts you are expected to behave."

"Of course," the man muttered, and Robin could almost see the wolf covering. He didn't know if that disturbed him or if he absolutely loved it. A little bit of both perhaps.

"Good. Then come in. I've decided to have my birthday dinner tonight, so you'll get your first task tomorrow."

"Wait? What task? I thought you were going to fight or something?" Robin asked, and then, as he got a certain kind of look from both men, and an raised eyebrow from Alfred, he added. "Not that I wanted you to, but… ummm… explain?"

"If a werewolf wishes to mate with a wolf from a different pack and the pack Alpha doesn't give his or her permission right away, the wolf must prove himself worthy. Only if he does and the alpha still doesn't agree does he have a right to fight. It's different if he wants to take over the other pack, of course, but that's not what's happening here."

"No," Alfred said a bit airily, "apparently no one wants to fight over _me_…"

Robin and Bruce both laughed at that, and even Slade grinned a little.

"Oh, Al, you're the best bargain here, it's just that Slade is too thickheaded to see it," Robin chuckled and took the man's arm.

"I agree fully, old man, you're a gem," Bruce grinned.

"Hmm… maybe I'll change my claim before the trials are up, then…" Slade smirked.

"Hey!" Robin warned him.

"Then I can _promise_ you a fight," Bruce snorted.

"HEY!" Robin exclaimed again.

Before dinner Robin handed over Bruce's birthday present, even if it was a few days early. After all, you never knew if a werewolf would blow up in their face… best to celebrate while you could. The man seemed happy with the gift, a signed first edition of an Arthur Conan Doyle book, 'The Hound of the Baskervilles'. Rather fitting, Robin thought.

* * *

Dinner had been… well, they had all survived, and Robin had taken a shower in his old room, getting ready for bed, when he realized that Slade hadn't followed him, even though he had told the man which door it was. Shaking his head, knowing people sometimes got lost in the manor, he ventured out to find him, but ran into Alfred instead.

"Have you seen Slade?" the teen asked.

"I believe he has retired," the butler answered. "I gave him the green guestroom."

"But…? He…? Oh, forget it, thanks!" Robin said and headed in that direction. The green room had a double bed, after all.

Robin found Slade in bed, and not waiting wearing nothing but a leer, but actually on the verge of falling asleep.

"Hey… forgotten about me?" the teen asked, hearing himself sounding a bit insecure.

"You should go to bed, Robin," Slade answered.

"I am," the teen snorted and, after shrugging off his robe, slipped between the sheets.

"I mean in your room…" the man muttered, but Robin could hear that he wouldn't push the matter.

"Are you angry with me?" he asked, moving closer.

"No, why would I be?" the wolf sounded puzzled.

"Well… I…" Robin sighed, decided that the game was up. "I should have stopped it… I'll go see Bruce right now and tell him the deal is off."

"Don't you _dare_!" the man snarled.

"Wha- what?" the hero had almost jumped out of his pajamas… and he wasn't wearing any.

"I'm going to win you!"

"Yes, but… well… you _have _me!" It took a lot of willpower for the teen to admit that, so he just had to continue. "Well, until I fall for someone else and you can't beat him up, right?" he added with a little grin. "Let me just stop this madness…"

"When Bruce said no and challenged me, that was it. There's nothing you can do to stop it."

"Wait, what? I get no say? AGAIN?"

"Sorry little bird," the man half sighed, half chuckled, and turned towards him.

"I can't believe this…" the teen muttered. "You need to cheer me up," he added and snuggled close, running his hands down the man's back.

"Go to sleep."

"You understand that when I said 'cheer me up' I didn't talk about naughty jokes, but about actual_ naughty_, right?" Robin asked

"Yes. I can't."

"What do you mean, you can't? What do you think will happen? Some supernatural were-judge will appear and sentence you to death or something? Come on, we won't tell anyone!"

"I mean I… _can't_. You're off limits until I'm worthy."

"What… you mean?" Robin gaped and glanced down where the shape of the covers suggested Slade's groin should be. Normally there was a tent there at the mere _mention _of sex, but not now. "Oh… god… I think I just died a little…" the teen mumbled.

"Yes, because this is worse for _you_," Slade snorted.

"You know I didn't mean it like that!" the teen sighed, and then decided to be the bigger man, at least in this, and support his wolf. "You'll deserve me in a heartbeat and then we'll have all the sex in the world and then some extra on the side…"

"Thank you. Sleep."

"Yeah…" Robin made himself comfortable, having the man spooning him and closed his eyes. After a moment though, he frowned. "Slade?"

"Yes?"

"Can you bite my neck a little?"

"What?" the man chuckled.

"Well… you do that some nights and it helps me fall asleep…" Robin explained.

"You are a very strange young man…"

"Well, you are the one who does the biting!" Robin pointed out. "I'm just the one who _likes_- yeah, I'm a very strange young man…"

"Good thing you're mine, then," Slade mumbled against the back of the teen's neck, before Robin felt teeth gaze his skin lightly.

"Good thing I am," Robin hummed as he felt his eyelids get heavier.

* * *

"I can't ask him to fetch the paper, Robin," Bruce said sternly.

"I didn't ask you to, just… Okay, here's the deal; I kinda like Slade, okay? Wolf and all."

Bruce actually rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Had I thought that you were being _raped,_ I wouldn't have_ invited_ him here; I would have had the whole JL hunt him down until there wasn't enough left of him to trim a mitten with," the Dark Knight told him.

"Oh. Yeah, but-"

"But you can't really stay with him, Dick."

"No, I… what? _Why_?" Robin asked, feeling a sense of _want _immediately blossoming up in his chest.

"Because of who you are. You are a young Alpha, and Slade's wolf has a really hard time accepting that, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, but-"

"And you have a really hard time accepting his dominance, right?"

"_Hell_, yes, but-"

"So how could you ever stay together? It's so much better like this, because when Slade fails on the missions, his wolf will acknowledge that and move on."

Robin did _not _like the sound of that.

"I don't want it to!"

The Dark Knight sighed again, at the young fools of today.

"Are you sure? You say you have lived together for only two weeks, and you don't exactly seem _happy_."

"…Could have been _plenty_ happy last night if it wasn't for you…" Robin muttered.

"What was that?"

"We're okay. We'll manage."

"Has he asked about turning you?"

"Yes. Next full moon."

"And you said…?"

"That's between me and Slade, I haven't made up my mind yet."

"He thinks that will fix it, he thinks your wolf will 'know its place' so to speak, and maybe it will… but I'd wager it's as Alpha as you are, and then you're back where you started."

Robin really couldn't argue with that, but then again…

"Well, maybe a lovey-dovey relationship thing where everyone is perfect and never argues isn't what I want!" he pointed out.

"So glad to hear that," Slade, who just walked in, said.

"Um… how much of that did you hear?" Robin asked.

"Oh, nothing at all, and no, he can't ask me to fetch the paper. It has to be something real or the wolf won't accept it."

"But… that was at the beginning of…"

"You are standing in the middle of the entrance hall and you weren't quiet. I heard something was going on when I was in the shower," the mercenary pointed out. "What's the assignment?"

"There are three of them," Bruce said. "We'll start with something simple. First, I need you to be Batman."

As the dropped jaws had been collected from the floor, Bruce explained that there had been persistent rumors in Gotham lately about Bruce Wayne being Batman, so he needed to make sure the Dark Knight was seen when he had an alibi.

"It's about diversion to protect the pack," he finished, and Slade just nodded curtly.

"Um… yeah… Slade has a beard?" Robin said. "You're not going to make him shave, are you?"

"No, he's going to wear a full face mask, but he's not going to be close enough for people to notice that, hopefully. Now I need it to happen on a few separate occasions, but spaced out so that it's not too conspicuous. Let's go down to the cave and plan, shall we?"

Later that evening Robin was experiencing very strange feelings as he looked at his lover wearing the bat suit.

"This is so sick and wrong…" he muttered.

"It's a bit tight," Slade claimed.

"Put on a few pounds, Slade?" the Dark Knight snorted.

"Yes, but Robin usually gets off when we're done," Slade smirked back, not having donned the mask yet.

"Don't… just don't… Especially not dressed like that…" Robin groaned. "Oh, god, your ass in that thing…"

"Now you know how I feel about your tights," the man chuckled and flexed his buttocks.

"I will have to have that suit destroyed after this," Bruce stated.

"Or we could borrow- no, forget I said anything…" his ward said, biting his tongue.

Much later that night, the mercenary's performance was reviewed.

"I do not flick my cape like that! It looked silly!" the Dark Knight sulked.

"Um, yeah, Bruce, you kinda do…" Robin grinned.

"Spot on, even if I do say so myself," Slade smirked.

"Everyone's a critic…" the original Batman muttered.

Slade kept it up for six days, and, Robin had to admit, he was very good about it, the teen nearly didn't recognize the wolf-part of the man. The whole thing was hard on the hero, though. Literally. All the time. And Slade did absolutely _nothing_ about it.

"Did you…?" the man asked, sniffing the air, as Robin came out from the shower one evening.

"Yes, okay! I_ had_ to! I was going to explode at any moment!"

"- use my shampoo…?" Slade finished and then raised an eyebrow at the now blushing teen.

"… gonna punch that nose of yours so hard…" the hero muttered as he got under the covers, red all over now.

"Glad you like my shampoo so much," Slade chuckled.

"I swear that if this isn't over soon, I'm going to chain you down, strip you naked, force feed you Viagra and have my way with you," Robin threatened.

"If you can find any chains strong enough, I'm all for it," the man shrugged.

"I'll just ask Bruce."

"_That's _a conversation I'd like to hear. Are you going to ask him for the Viagra too?"

"Very funny."

"I might be willing to pay you to do that, actually," the man mused.

* * *

The next night Bruce declared the first challenge over.

"I reluctantly have to say that you passed…" the Dark Knight told the mercenary. "I thought you would have left days ago."

"You're forgetting who I'm doing it for," the one eyed man growled, making Robin feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"I'm glad _you're _not," Bruce answered. "I might actually hire you for a repeat performance now and again…"

"You're not rich enough to do that," the man snorted.

"Next challenge then," the businessman said with a smirk. "We've done protection, it's time for hunting… The Joker escaped from Arkham two weeks ago. I want him back there."

"Bruce, no! That's too dangerous!" Robin exclaimed.

"Isn't the Joker _your_ job?" Slade seemed to agree.

"Protecting Robin used to be my 'job' as well… If you want to take over you need to prove you can do it," Batman replied.

"I'm not _reeeeally _comfortable with you thinking I need protection at _all_," Robin snorted, but no one was paying attention to him. Bastards.

"So in what condition would you like the clown's head to be delivered?" Slade asked.

"Attached to his body. His _alive _body, Slade, I can't state that enough."

"Damn heroes, always making things harder than it has to be," the wolf snorted.

Slade couldn't very well go out in the bat suit, but it turned out that he had brought his own uniform.

"Won't people wonder why Deathstroke goes after the Joker?" Robin asked worriedly.

"That would imply questioning me. Most know better than that," the man smirked and was about to put his mask on when Robin stopped him with a hand to his chest.

"Just… be careful?" the teen looked up at the man pleadingly. All he wanted in this world right now was for the man to be safe. That and a kiss. He would _really_ not mind a kiss, and, surprisingly, the man managed to over ride the 'hands off' policy and give him one… which lasted until Bruce cleared his throat and the mercenary felt forced to back away.

* * *

For three days they didn't as much as hear from the man and Robin was on the verge of demanding Bruce's blood when he finally returned.

"The laughing idiot is back at Arkham and not even giggling," the man said as he removed his mask. To an outsider Slade might have seemed perfectly fine, but Robin could see the way his eye was just a little bit more narrowed than usual and the corners of his mouth a bit deeper, like he had tensed his jaw a lot.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"That gas wasn't as funny as it would seem by the look of its victims…" the man muttered.

"He… he gassed you?"

"Yes. According to plan. He was surrounded by his damn goons… I pretended to fuck up, he gassed me, and sent the minions out to fine-comb the area for more cops."

"Cops?"

"Switched uniforms. It worked."

"But the gas is deadly!" Robin said, "You could have-"

"I did. Was clinically dead for two minutes, by my estimation," the man shrugged. "So, what's the next task?" he asked, turning to Batman.

"Bruce don't you fucking _dare_! He _died_!" Robin growled.

"Sorry, Dick, but the third task is the toughest and probably the longest yet…" the Dark Knight said.

"I'm ready," Slade half muttered, half growled.

"I'm not sure you are," the Dark Knight smirked as he came to stand right in front of the werewolf, almost nose to nose. "This might even scare _you_… Take care of him. For as long as he wants you around."

"Wh-what?" Robin gasped.

Bruce was still staring the mercenary in the eye. "I mean it. You are to protect him, as much as he may need it, and that includes not endangering him by committing any crimes, Slade. Also you are, once in a fucking while, to _back off._ He's not a sub as your wolf knows them, and you have to learn that. Or you will lose him. Is that clear? Do you accept the last challenge?"

"I do." The answer was immediate; no hesitation, no requests for negotiation.

"Bruce…?" Robin asked, almost like he was afraid he was dreaming. "Are you… really okay with…?"

"Well, what can I do?" the Dark Knight asked him and threw his hands out as he stepped away from the wolf. "You are so damn stubborn about wanting him, even though it's perfectly clear to any sane man that it will never work… so I just had to make sure I did what I could, at least."

"Love you!" Robin exclaimed and hugged a rather embarrassed Bruce hard. Slade, however, growled.

"Don't make your wolf jealous, you're his now…" the Dark Knight sighed.

"Damn right he is," Slade muttered, pulling Robin to his side.

"Yeah, yeah…" the teen sighed but then grinned widely.

Slade, who apparently couldn't wait to get out of there, wanted to leave right after dinner, so they did. Or, rather, they were _about_ to. Just as Alfred was calling a cab, Bruce rushed in.

"You can't use the airport!"

"What? What happened?"

"_Slade_ happened. Gordon just called. The officer you…_ borrowed_ the suit from has woken up and he was able to point you out… they are looking for you. Also, the Joker's men are out for blood and have more or less leeched onto the police for this one. They will check everyone who enters any airport in the state carefully for a few days."

"But we have to get back; the full moon is in…" Robin tried to count on his fingers, "Shit. Two days! What if we use a private jet?"

"They are going to check everybody, and by now they will have a face-shot of Slade without his mask as well."

"How about your… personal jet, then?" Slade asked.

"I can't leave Gotham as it is and auto pilot back across the continent? Only in emergencies. The safest way to leave Gotham right now is by car… and you can have any one of those of course. Well. Not any of the _rare _ones…" the man added thoughtfully.

"Fine."

"But we can't drive to Jump in two days!" Robin objected.

"I can drive around the clock," Slade shrugged. "We'll make it. And if not, it's not a big deal. We'll just find someplace a bit… rural. But I don't understand why you don't believe me when I say that I don't eat boy scouts. I've met the Titans as a wolf; you know I'm perfectly in control. Mostly."

"Yeah… _mostly_…" Robin muttered and looked away.

* * *

"Piece of crap!" Slade muttered as he was more or less buried in the car engine which had decided to stop in the middle of nowhere.

"Well, _you _wanted the Italian one. I said 'let's take the German one' but you were all like-"

"'The Italian is orange', yes I remember. You reminded me of that the first two times it broke down," Slade muttered.

Now, Robin knew his way around an engine, but so did Slade, and for _once _the teen had actually made a conscious and very wise decision to let the werewolf be the 'man'. But a bit of teasing helped him pass the time. So Robin had decided to recline on the roof of the Lamborghini Murciélago and watch the sunset.

"Did you know Murciélago means 'bat' in Spanish?" the teen asked the still muttering mercenary.

"No. But now I know what's wrong with it," the man snorted.

"I don't think renaming it will work," Robin said dryly.

"No. I've already named her Sasha," Slade answered from beneath the hood, and not even Robin could tell if he was serious.

"Well, Sasha's a bitch," Robin decided. We've lost too much time, and tonight's the first night before the full moon, so… you're going to change, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Well…" Robin looked around. They had been stranded far from any houses and they hadn't even seen another car on this road… which was a small one, as Slade… well, Robin wasn't going to bring_ that _up as well… they weren't lost after all, just screwed. They could always call for help… when Slade had swallowed his pride, which might take a week. "No boy scouts out here."

"Just you and me," the man said, looking up from behind the hood and leering at him.

"Ha-ha, keep working," the teen snorted.

"At least we're out of Gotham," Slade shrugged.

"Oh, don't be so hard on Bruce… he's the reason I found out about your little monthly visitor, after all," Robin snickered.

"I'm not on my period, Robin. And how so?"

"I'm just not going to comment on that, because it's too easy, but about Bruce… I talked to him that evening, and he had driven me half insane, which why I was going for a run in the first place and then… well… you know…"

"Yes, I know. Which reminds me that I have been free to fuck you for almost two days and have spent them driving… waste of time."

"To be perfectly honest you only spent _some_ time driving and the rest fiddling with Sasha's knobs..."

"Jealous?"

"_God_ yes."

"Well, I think I've fixed it. Try starting her up."

Robin jumped down from the roof and, after a short hesitation, Sasha snarled into life.

"Great work!" Robin shouted.

"Thank you."

"I was talking to Sasha… I guess she just got tired with you pawing at her…" Robin grinned. "So… do we go?"

"Too late… better not drive any closer to people now," Slade said, his whole body somehow seeming more alert.

"Okay…" Robin agreed, and turned off the car, hoping it would start again in the morning. He had to admit that he was feeling a bit nervous. He had only been close to Slade one time as the man changed and the mercenary could say what he wanted, but he hadn't seemed quite 'all there' at first.

"Have you decided?"

"Um, what?" Robin looked up.

"About me turning you."

"Yes, I have and… it's no, Slade. For now, at least. I need to be available as a hero… but I can't help but feel ungrateful for-"

"Don't. It is soon. And Bruce was correct, in a way; I thought it would 'fix' things, but he might be right… it might not. Maybe- UUghn…"

"It's starting?"

"Yes. Just… close the doors. I'll… move away," Slade told him as he quickly undressed.

"Just focus on that I'm not a boy scout!" Robin urged his lover as he slammed the doors shut. And locked them.

The transformation was rather gruesome this close and the teen had to look away for a while. Then there was a scratch on the window. Robin jumped as the large white muzzle was so close to his head, with just a glass pane between him and the beast. Slade circled the car and then lifted his leg against it.

"Yeah,_ that _will make Sasha less cranky…" Robin muttered.

First there was growling but the wolf more and more made other noises like whines. The animal butted its head against the car as it continued to circle it, making the vehicle shake. Suddenly it lifted its head to the sky and howled, a sound that made the bones in the teen's body almost vibrate. Something else was happening as well.

"Slade, you bastard, why didn't you take some time off from the car to fuck me?" Robin muttered as he squirmed in his seat. He didn't know if it was the sounds of the wolf or additional pheromones in the air, but his hormones were running wild. He rubbed the bulge at the front of his jeans and moaned.

"I'm going to hate myself in the morning…" he muttered, as he undid the top button of his pants and shoved a hand down, caressing and squeezing himself. He looked out the car window to see what the wolf was doing and… it was gone.

"S-Slade? Nooo, don't tell me there really _are_ boy scouts camping out here somewhere?" Robin groaned. Slade might have simply gone for a run or something, but Robin didn't feel comfortable leaving a werewolf on the loose out there.

He got out of the car, holding his jeans up with one hand, and stared out over the dark landscape , trying to catch a glimpse of white fur.

Something was breathing against his neck.

"That's just not fair, Slade!" Robin groaned, and spun around. The wolf seemed to smirk at him from where it was standing on the car roof. "Okay. Funny. So I'll just get back in the car and-"

His words were cut off with a growl.

"No?" Robin looked deep into the wolf's eye and resigned. "If we are going to do this, I want that tongue of yours so far up my ass that you can taste my breath mint," Robin bartered.

The wolf gave a small, bark-like sound which sounded like it was an agreement. Or a 'forget it, bitch'. Robin had no idea.

"Okay. But no ripping my clothes. Stay patient. Good boy," the teen said as he kicked his shoes off. The wolf got more and more excited, its tail thumping against the car, and, as Robin bent to pull his trousers off, it jumped down on the ground, like it thought it could help. 'Help' meaning poking a very cold nose between the teen's back thighs. Robin yelped and tripped, catching himself against the hood of the car. The wolf seemed to think this was great and caught the hero's underwear in its teeth, pulling them down. Robin was fighting to get his feet free from the tight jeans, and didn't really pay attention until a long, wet tongue licked him from his balls almost to the small of his back.

"Oh, fuck!" he yelped, and, finally getting one foot free, he leaned over the still sun-warm hood just as the second lick came. Slade really took his job seriously and soon had the teen moaning and crying out, his legs widely spread for the wolf to reach, hands clawing at the low body of the car. Robin sank from his hands to his elbows and then onto his chest as he wasn't able to support himself any longer, and that was when the wolf leaped.

The pointy red tip found its mark at once and plunged in, making the hero cry out as more and more of the beast's cock was forced inside. Two powerful paws placed themselves around Robin's shoulders for leverage as the wolf's hips started to piston against the teen's body, filling him up. If it hadn't been for the handbrake of the car actually working, Robin feared that they would have ended up in another state eventually. As it was, the suspension drove his body up to meet his lover's after every shove, like a big coil pushing him back onto a cock which kept growing. Robin gasped as something the size of a golf ball was pulled out of him, only to push right in again, slightly bigger.

The next time it happened it hurt and Robin pushed back as much as he could so the knot wouldn't leave his body again, because he remembered how big it had felt inside him, and he didn't want something like an lemon or an orange trying to get in. He was also quite sure that Slade was too far gone to care, or even realize, that it would hurt him. The swelling continued inside, pushing against all the right places and a second later Robin was shuddering through an incredible orgasm. The wolf was now still, lying down over Robin's body, its front legs resting on each side of him, his breath hot and wet against the teen's neck. He was coming. Robin could feel the powerful jets of cum, one after another, filling him up until his stomach was beginning to feel bloated.

"God… I'm…" the teen groaned. Slade might have understood what he meant, or simply meant it as a warning to stay still, but the powerful hips gave just one hard thrust, pushing the knot and the cum even deeper inside him and triggering another explosive orgasm.

Robin suddenly realized that they were on a car. On a road. Sure, they hadn't seen anyone, but people could potentially drive by any moment, seeing him bent over the hood of the car with an animal's cock buried deep in his ass. And there was nothing he could do, not even if he should see the headlights of another car down the road, because he was stuck. He was Slade's bitch. And he loved it. His body shuddered once again, producing only a dribble this time, but milking the werewolf for all he was worth.

Robin didn't know exactly how long they were stuck this time, but he was grateful to Slade for not trying to move. After the orgasms had began to ebb away, although occasional shivers still traveled through him, all the uncomfortable sensations began seeping back into his conscious. Slade was really heavy. The car was really hard. His ass was really sore. His stomach felt really full. Thankfully, before he had time to tense up too much, Slade had shrunk enough to pull out of him. Robin took a few steps back as the wolf hopped off and collapsed by the side of the road, on top of the man's disregarded clothes. Soon the wolf was back and laid down with him, protecting his newly bred bitch from any competition or threats. The teen could sense that but didn't care. He just wanted to close his eyes for a little bit and then make an embarrassing run to the bushes. It was more than a little while, however, and an hour later he woke up with very wet inner thighs. A tongue was busy trying to clean him up.

"That feels good…" Robin murmured and lifted his ass a little. The licks got more intense and as the teen turned his head to the side he saw that Slade was ready again, and more than ready, in fact, he had already swelled up quite a bit, the knot as big as a large egg.

"Need a hand with that thing?" the teen grinned, and intended to give the werewolf just that. He got up on his knees, but the wolf had other plans and leapt on his back again.

"No! No you're too big to- ugh!" he was speared again, but the knot hadn't gone in. The pressure was building with each thrust, though, which was getting more and more impatient, until the teen's body couldn't resist any longer. "UUUUUGGHHH! GOOOOOD…!" the teen cried out as the bulge popped inside him. "You're… so… gonna…. pay… for… that…"

The wolf didn't seem concerned with that threat however, and Robin found himself forced to submit as the beast filled him up once more.

The next morning the teen woke up filthy and shivering from cold. It was November, after all, and they weren't quite far enough south not to notice. Slade's, now human, body warmed his back but did nothing for the rest of him.

Robin groaned as he rolled away, wincing as his skin now met the raw ground. He looked around, noticing that they had been sleeping mostly on Slade's clothes and that his own pants, boxers and shoes were strewn around. He was still wearing his t-shirt, though, even though it was somewhat torn by claws in places.

Only then did Slade wake up with a low grunt of his own.

"Yeah, you slept well, didn't you?" Robin muttered. "Feeling _drained_?"

"Not as much as you would imagine…" the man smirked, the wolf not far away. "How many times did you come last night? Ten? Twelve?"

"All I know is that I wanted to die by the end," the teen snorted and then, somehow, managed to get to his feet, gathering his clothes.

"Yes, it was pretty great, wasn't it?" the man chuckled, getting up as well, but taking his time, like they were in a luxury hotel suite or something.

Robin couldn't help but chuckle as well.

"Yes. Yes it was."

"How about this…?" Slade began. "We take Sasha here to the closest town, rent a motel room so we can wash up, then get a few supplies and stay out here for the next two days?"

"What? Why would we want to do that?" Robin asked, wondering why Slade was suddenly turning into Bear Grylls.

"Let me rephrase that; stay out here for the next two _nights_," Slade clarified.

"Oh." No matter how sore he was, Robin felt his cock twitch. "Ummm… yeah. Okay!"

"Good. I was prepared to just tie you up and leave you out here to go for food, but this way is better," the man smirked. Robin was somewhat sure he was joking.

As the teen was about to get into the car he noticed something else that they should take care of.

"Slade?"

"Yes?"

"We really need to find a carwash…"

_The End_

* * *

A/N: I have no idea when Batman's b-day is, so… well… in this story his b-day is in November. I think you are able to cope with that if you try really, really hard… ;)

Thank you **TTRaven4Ever **for the name of the car, and thank you all my facebook-followers for suggestions! ABOUT the car, I'm a great Top Gear fan (original UK Top Gear, that is) and they are always going on about how German cars are very carefully engineered while Italian cars are crazy monsters, but so much fun… I don't even have a license so I just borrowed their opinion there… ;)


	169. Purrfect Spy

A/N: Happy B-day **Queen'sJester **(July 30)

This is a freestanding story and a BIT of a cliché, perhaps, but I hope you enjoy what makes it special… ;)

No warnings. Apart from the fact that Slade is not allowed to read this one.

* * *

**Purrfect Spy**

Slade might put great pride in naturally honed abilities but, as a meta-human, he didn't exactly mind the little extra 'push' his powers gave him. He was also interested in_ other's_ powers. He had dabbled in magic, constructed robotic henchmen and used alien technology, and he took every opportunity to study those with interesting abilities. Like the Teen Titans. Now, though he was only _personally_ interested in one of them, ironically the one _without _powers, he knew a lot more about the others than he let on. And now, he might just have to use that knowledge, because he had been challenged.

Well. To be completely honest no one had _exactly _challenged him. The Titans had, however, improved their security system to the extent that it was now giving Slade trouble. And_ that_, of course, was the challenge. He had found no way in for several weeks, not electronically or physically. When he had tried to combine the two by sending in a spy-robot, it had been melted by the new booby-trap system.

All this had finally led to Slade putting other projects aside just to ponder how to make Titans Tower his playground again, and he had come to the conclusion that he needed to do it from the inside. The alien might be stupid enough to give him the security passwords over the phone, but he reserved that as a second option… somehow his code disagreed with exploiting the retarded. So… other options.

He had tried and failed, putting the Titans, of course, on high alert, so he needed something he hadn't tried before… and it was when watching the team fight that he realized that, apart from Raven's ability to simply float through walls, which might be difficult to copy, there was another person on that team whose powers might provide the perfect disguise: Beast Boy.

He wasn't born with his powers, meaning it should be possible to reproduce them, and, it turned out, it was. To an extent. The vial of liquid would kill a normal human being; changing their DNA so quickly it would turn them into mush, but Slade had his healing ability, and he counted on that now. Heavily. It wouldn't be permanent, and it wouldn't mimic the teen's powers exactly; after all, the Titans would notice another green animal hanging around… but they might not notice a _normal_ one. There was another difference; he would only be able to change into one animal, and only as long as the potion lasted, which, hopefully, would be the twenty-four hours he was counting on.

He was now positioned outside the Jump City bank, where a small explosive would go off any moment now, making the heroes come running. Or, as he counted on,_ driving_. Even an animal couldn't just stroll into the building without, perhaps, facing the same fate as the spy bot, even though Slade was pretty sure the teens had installed some kind of safety systems so not to fry their little furry friends. Still, Slade would rather not take that chance. Instead he was going to hide under the seats in the car and ride all the way into the heart of the Tower. Inside he would find a computer, some blueprints or even just spy on the team, anything to get the information he needed to crack the new system.

Suddenly the alarm from the bank began to blare as people came rushing out in a panic, accompanied by smoke. Slade smirked. Soon…

It had taken a while to decide what kind of animal-gene he should use. Mammal, of course; he didn't want to mess with his DNA _too_ much. It also needed to be small enough to be able to hide, but no so small that it wouldn't be able to jump up on desks. A monkey of some sort might have been ideal, but with the drawback that, if he was spotted, it would arouse more suspicion than a common animal. After a while only one option remained: cat. A stray cat wouldn't raise many eyebrows if he so strolled across their pizzas during dinner. A truly wild animal, Slade had considered a squirrel for example, would also have to _act_ wild after all, and Slade planned to, if discovered, stay as close to the teens as possible.

The T-car appeared at that moment, screeching around a corner, but Slade waited. There would be time enough when the team had disappeared into the building and he wanted to make sure he had a clear path to the car. There. It stopped and they were out and, as he always did; Cyborg left the door ajar. It was a miracle that the car had only been stolen once. Slade smirked and downed the contents of the vial. The pain that followed was mind numbing, and, when it was over…

… it was dark and he couldn't move! Slade felt a rush of panic like he hadn't felt since he was a kid and broke his neighbor's window with a baseball. He fought what was holding him down, ensnaring him, and then he realized: his clothes. He had only worn jeans and a t-shirt, but he, apparently, should have thought to strip completely. Much calmer now, he managed to find his way out, but how much time had passed? He didn't know how long the transformation took, after all; this was the first time he had tried it. When he saw sunlight again it took a moment to get used to the new perspective. The world looked huge, which, to someone who was used to being six-four was a bit… daunting. No matter. He glanced down, noticing a pair of white paws with red tabby fur above them and hoped the whole transformation was a success and he didn't have an extra ear or something. He trotted up to the corner, feeling fine, and glanced around it. Good. The car was still there. Now, all it would take was-

"WOOF!"

_Shit. _Slade could feel his hair from his neck to the tip of his tail suddenly stand on end, which would have been an interesting observation if he hadn't been staring into the jaws of a gigantic pit bull mix. The cat's first impulse was to flee. _Slade's _first impulse was to_ kill_. There was a bit of disagreement, but Slade was always good in an argument. He attacked.

After that, the dog would live with a permanent fear of cats for the rest of his days.

_Huh… now I see why Robin even CONSIDERS taking me on… being small isn't always a disadvantage… I might have to look out for that young man… _Slade thought to himself, and, at that precise moment, that young man picked him up.

"Hello there lil-OOOW!"

"Did it scratch you?" Cyborg asked.

"Not so much_ scratch_ as bury his claws in my bones," the teen answered between gritted teeth. "Shhh kitten, it's okay, we heard the fight… are you okay? Did you make that dog run away?"

"I think the dog needs our help more than the cat…" Raven droned.

"Yeah? Where did it go?" Robin asked and they all looked around, but the dog had disappeared.

"That cat is like the HULK!" Beast Boy grinned. "Can we keep him?"

"He might have an owner, but I don't want to just let him go with all this traffic around." Robin said slowly. "We'll check if he… or she… is chipped when we get back and Star, maybe you can do some flyers?"

"Oh yes indeed!" the alien smiled. "We will find your home for you, little friend!" she added and patted Slade on the head.

Slade, who had long since realized that things were going his way, had retracted his claws, but they almost went in again when someone lifted his tail.

"Yup, definitely a boy… not even fixed," Cyborg said.

"He kinda look homeless, I mean… well… he's kinda ugly, isn't he? I mean, missing an eye and all…" Beast Boy said, looking a bit guilty for it.

"Do not listen to the bad BB, you are certainly not ugly!" Starfire exclaimed and swooped the cat out of Robin's arms. "Oh, but you are very heavy."

"He's a big boy, and tough too, by the looks of it," Robin said almost proudly. "I bet he does well on the streets but that doesn't mean he doesn't deserve a better, safer life… Let's bring him home."

"What should we call him?" Beast Boy asked eagerly.

"Well… 'Hulk'?" Robin chuckled.

"Yeah! Go Hulk!" Cyborg whooped.

Slade, being petted and cooed at by Starfire, could only hope his plan would work, or people would have to die to calm his frustration.

In the car Slade managed to escape to Robin's lap, the lesser evil, he hoped, than Starfire. Why the girl was riding with them Slade didn't understand, couldn't she just fly? But all of them were crammed into the tin-can of death, being driven by the grim reaper himself, by the feel of it.

"I don't think Hulk likes car rides," Robin said, keeping a firm grip on the cat.

"Don't let him throw up in my baby!" Cy yelled.

"Well, maybe you should take the rest of the corners on all_ four_ wheels, then?" his leader suggested dryly. Slade gave him some silent praise for that one.

They parked deep under the Tower, and when they entered the elevator Slade, in Robin's arms, had a perfect view of the code the teen punched in. The mercenary tried not to grin, because that would, he assumed, look rather scary on a cat. That code was only one, though, and perhaps only worked on this particular panel… if the heroes were smart, that is. What Slade_ really_ wanted to see were blueprints over all the changes that had been done to the system, so he knew what to expect and how to deal with it. First, however, it seemed they were going to the sickbay.

"Well, he doesn't have any chip, sorry, no tattoos in his ear either," Cyborg said after running some kind of scanner all over Slade's body. "I must say this, though; Hulk suits him. I thought he was fat at first but he's just big and muscular."

"Well, let's check him over… I'm not a vet, but his ears looks clean," Robin said. "And his teeth are all there and white like a toothpaste commercial… no fleas, nice coat… Eyes, well.. _eye_, looking good. The wound looks old, it healed long ago… Heh, I think he's glaring at me. Don't you like being examined, Hulk?" Robin asked and scratched the cat's head. "Would you like some food? I think we have some tuna unless Starfire had it on her ice cream last night…"

Food sounded good to Slade. Genetically changing yourself made you hungry, apparently. Besides, he might finally get an opportunity to move around a bit on his own. He was carried all the way to the common room and kitchen, however, but then, at last, he was let down. He glanced up and realized that all eyes were on him, clearly wondering what the cat would do next. That was the problem. He was still Slade, and, although his body reacted like a cat's, that, apart from a few deeply rooted instincts, were as far as it went. Therefore, so he wouldn't raise any suspicion, he had to _act_ like a cat. And what the hell would a cat do? Maybe he should have researched this, but it was too late now. He looked around and sniffed at the floor. This, he discovered, was very interesting, because his sense of smell was so much better. He decided to sneak around, because that's what cats did, he imagined, and 'explore' the room, and this, clearly, was what was expected of him, judging by the Titan's reactions.

He tried to slip away a few times during the evening, but someone was always keeping an eye on him and, apart from the tuna which was very good, Slade began to get frustrated. He had had a bit of fun when Starfire had tried to take a picture of him for the flyers, turning his head away just as she pushed the trigger, and simply walking away, tail in the air, when he had had enough. As entertaining as it might be to annoy the heroes, that didn't lessen his own frustration. And that wasn't all. His bladder was beginning to cause him some problems as well. He could, he supposed, just lift his tail against the closest wall, but one; that was below him, and two: he risked being thrown out on his furry butt if he did.

The closest bathroom was the first door in the hallway, that much he knew. He had visited the place enough times to find his way easily after all, even from this close to the floor. The door was slightly ajar and, as the heroes all seemed to be busy, he slipped into the hallway and pushed the door slightly more open with his paw.

"Oh, where has the kitty gone?" Starfire asked.

"I just saw him sneak into the bathroom," Robin chuckled.

"He needs to do the tinkling?"

"Nah, he's just curious, checking the place out," her leader grinned.

"You sure it's safe in there?" Cy asked.

"Let's go check on him," Beast Boy suggested, and, as a team, they went to go peek in on the kitty. As they open the door the kitty was crouching on the toilet seat, indeed 'tinkling'. Unfortunately, as surprised as the Titans were, the cat was even more so, and… slipped.

"Save the kitty!" Starfire exclaimed.

"He's a big cat, he won't drown in the toilet," Raven muttered.

Drowning he might not be, but his lower half was soaked. And smelly. Slade jumped out of the bowl and landed on the floor, tail twitching angrily.

"Did you guys see what I did? Because I think I have a virus," Cyborg said and tapped at his robotic eye.

"Like how smart_ is_ this cat?" Beast Boy wondered.

"Nah, I've seen them do this online, there's some kind of kit you can buy to train them to use the toilet," Robin let them know. "But that really settles it; he has an owner," he added almost a bit dejectedly.

"Okay, Rob, but for now, you better wash your cat," Cyborg said and slapped his leader's shoulder.

"_My_ cat?"

"When he's covered in pee, he's yours, dude," Beast Boy nodded.

"Have fun," Raven said dryly.

"Star?" Robin asked pleadingly.

"I… I am most sorry, but Raven has done my nails up with the pretty glitter and-"

"Yeah, yeah, off you go," their leader sighed. "Looks like it's just going to be you and me, Hulk."

_Don't you love it when that happens?_ Slade blinked slowly.

Robin sacrificed a towel, swept the cat up in it, thanking his lucky stars that it at least seemed calm, and took it to his own bathroom where he had shower cubicle to close them both in. He put the cat down in it and threw the towel in the hamper.

"Okay, you stay there. I have to find a shampoo I can use on you… how about apple?"

_I'm a cat, I have no shampoo preferences… but yes, apple is nice. YOU use it, after all, _Slade commented silently.

"There, none of us will like this, but just stay still and it will be over soon, alright?" Robin told the cat.

_Apart from the first part I would like to use that assurance on YOU in a certain situation… Well… scratch the last part as well._

Robin took his top off. He knew he was going to get soaked, but at least he could save that much. His belt and boots also went on the pile. He hesitated about his gloves.

"Are you going to scratch me?" he asked, but the cat still looked calm, if a bit annoyed, so Robin slipped the gloves off too before getting in the cubicle and kneeling down.

_You and me, naked in the shower… Well, _I'm_ naked, you're only half way there, but it's not bad so far. Not quite what I imagined, though._

Robin winced a bit as he leaned over and Slade spotted an old greenish-yellow fist-sized bruise on the side f the teen's chest. A big fist. His. It had happened a couple of weeks ago. Things had gotten a bit out of hand and he hadn't been able to pull his punch in time.

_I sometimes forget that you don't heal as quickly as I do… you fight so well that I overlook that you're just human, _Slade realized and put a paw just below the bruise.

"Oh, don't worry about that, it was just a bad, bad, man," Robin chuckled. "I must let him win once in a while, you know… hey, did you just snort?"

"Meow?" Slade said innocently.

"Let's get this over with. Please don't scratch me."

Slade knew cats weren't supposed to like baths, so he _did_ struggle a bit, but he kept his claws sheathed.

Soon it _was _over and he was being rubbed dry by a towel on the bathroom floor, something cat-Slade really liked, judging by the sound.

"Aw, you're purring," Robin smiled down at him. The teen then looked down at himself and grimaced. "I'm wet and covered in cat-hair. I better take a shower myself. You just sit here and dry will, you?" the teen said.

_Oh, yes, I'm not moving,_ Slade, literally, purred, watching intently as the teen stripped. Yes, he felt a bit perverted doing that, but those feelings seldom bothered him much. Robin removing his mask was almost the most exciting part, well… his naked ass was on the top of that list, but still. Smiling, stunning blue eyes looked down at him as the teen bent down to pet him one more time before entering the shower. Slade thought it must be the cat's warped way of seeing colors that made them that blue, because they couldn't be that bright shade for real.

He was sitting calmly, enjoying the view through the clear glass of the cubicle and thinking that it might all have been worth it anyway, even if he only would get a single code. He couldn't help but think that he was in the wrong body, however… Then he caught a glimpse of his own reflection, and noticed a floor-to-ceiling mirror.

_Vain, my boy? Well.. you have the right to be,_ Slade mused and studied his own image. As he already knew he was a red tabby, and he briefly wondered in the orange color was some kind of celestial joke. His paws was while, as he had already seen, and so was his chin, his muzzle and, above a very pink nose, a white, pointy stripe led up the bridge of his nose as well. All in all, apart from the missing eye, he was a bit too cute, the man reckoned. He turned his attention back to the much more interesting sight of Robin, instead. That show was almost at an end though, and after drying off Robin put on a pair of boxer-briefs and a new mask before letting Slade out of the bathroom. The cat looked around, spotted the computer buzzing in a corner and perked up.

"I think we better get to bed, you never know when the alarm sets off again," Robin told him and yawned. Slade had preferred to be left alone with the computer, but instead he curled up on the foot of the bed and pretended to fall asleep.

"Wow, you were really tired, weren't you?" the teen chuckled and got in bed as well. "Night Hulk."

Slade didn't answer. He was a cat, after all.

Listening to the teen's breathing, he could hear exactly when Robin fell asleep. He waited a bit longer to make sure the hero was really under, and then softly jumped off the bed and onto the desk-chair. As soon as he touched the mouse, the screen lit up, and it seemed Robin must have been working on something before the bank-alarm, because some files were open. Slade eyed them, but they were just case-files, nothing that interested him. Instead he began the painstakingly work of navigating through the Titan's system using only his paws. The mouse was a pain so he mostly stuck to the keyboard when he could, pressing individual keys with his claws. All the time he kept an ear turned towards the bed, but the breathing never shifted, not even when the teen rolled over and mumbled something in his sleep.

Slade didn't care how it looked this time; as he found what he was looking for he grinned. The files were mostly encrypted so he simply mailed them to himself to work on later… when he had hands, preferably. He had seen enough to get the gist of what had been done, however, and although the work was impressive, he knew he would find the weak points in it. He couldn't wait to get started, he-

His thoughts were cut off when he suddenly yawned. He couldn't remember when he had ever been this tired before. Had this something to do with the cat's physique as well? He quickly made sure the computer was as he found it, and returned to the bed. He wouldn't be able to leave in his cat-form, not during the night anyway, so he might as well take a nap.

Robin slept badly for the last part of the night. Every time he moved, there was the cat, stretching out, taking up half the bed, it seemed. He didn't understand why physicists were so interested in the Higgs boson, when they should be looking into the mass of a cat compared to the space it took up sleeping. Robin was sure some black holes or something were involved. He managed to get back to sleep every time, though, and then opened his eyes to the first rays of sunlight shining through the window. He sat up, blinked his eyes clear and reached for his private cell phone.

"Speedy?" he asked as a voice answered.

"Yeah? Must be early in Jump… so what's up?" his friend, who was the one Robin really opened up to, answered.

"I just wanted to make sure it was real…" Robin said slowly, still rubbing his eyes.

"What was?"

"Roy, you know the dream I have sometimes, where there's a naked man in my bed…?"

_The End_.

* * *

A/N: yup, that potion-thingy didn't last as long as Slade thought it was. Silly man. He should have checked the math. ;) I hoped you enjoyed Slade as a cat. I know the cat-thing itself has been done many times, but I just couldn't think of a more suitable animal… as per the reasoning Slade does in the story… dogs can't use their paws as a cat can and are not as agile either… If you can think of a better mammal, let me know… ;)

As for the cat's look, I decided that it was time for my other cat-boy, Ramses, to get some spotlight, as my Cornish Rex Exit plays the part of "Bunny" in the Terms universe… ;) Ramses, though, I have to admit, may be big, but it's not muscles… *cough*


	170. Is There a Hero in the House?

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE** to **Shimu-mu** and **Ragtop/Xela is Crazy**: I've been trying to contact you about your b-days in September, but (as I write this) I haven't gotten an answer. I will try again if I don't hear from you in a week. If I can't contact you by middle/late your b-day booking will be forfeit… If you no longer want a present, that's okay, but please tell me.

A/N: Happy B-day **The Ms Meep** (August 6)!

This is the "**Is there a…"-**universe, which starts of, kinda, with the one-shot "**Is there a Doctor in the House?**", followed by "**Is there a Vet in the House?"** (drabble 38 in this collection) and

"**Is There a Pet-Trainer in the House?"** (Drabble 4 in Christmas Drabbles 2010), also included are the Titan's Tails comics on dA, as these two universes are really one, just mixed together and slightly different… ;) Confused? Don't worry, you don't have to really re-read anything… Just remember that Red and Robin have been turned into cat-boys by Slade (by mistake) and the man is now paying the prize for that… or reaping the rewards, whatever the case may be. Anyway, VERY OOC because these cat-boys are… umm… very much like real cats…

* * *

**Is There a Hero in the House?**

The bed smelled of sex and fried chicken and Slade was too tired to wonder about the last part. He knew perfectly well where the first smell came from, after all… He was just surprised they had ended up back in his bedroom instead of Robin's, but it was definitely his, larger, bed. His body ached, another strange sensation for the fast healer, but the romp with Robin had really worn him out. Oh, and the claw-marks crisscrossing his entire body didn't help, even though they were now mostly reduced to red lines.

Arms and legs were ensnaring him and he could feel soft breathing against his chest and… neck? Ah, Red X must be back. That explained the chicken.

Slade tried to move and two pairs of arms and legs instantly tightened around him, hint of claws digging into his skin. It wasn't hostile, it was the 'don't move, I'm comfy'-warning. It wouldn't turn bad if he just kept still. Slade sighed and relaxed. Five more minutes.

When he awoke next it was to quiet voices.

"And then he licked inside my mouth, and it was called kissing, and it was great!" Robin told Red X. "And then he put his thing… umm… oh, his _cock_, in my bottom and that felt even greater!"

"Huh… I might let the chicken-guy do that, then."

"The chicken guy? Slade? Because he's mine!" Robin hissed the last thing and Slade could imagine, even though he hadn't opened his eye yet, that the teen's tail was poofing out.

"Nah, the chicken guy I met last night. He had chicken, I stole it. He got angry."

"What happened next?" Robin gasped, as enthralled as only a cat could be.

"Well, that's so weird… he followed me! No one's ever done that before… and then he pointed this thing at me and then I discovered that he was really cute so I told him, and we talked and then…"

"Yes?" Robin breathed.

"Well, I had finished the chicken, so I left, didn't I? But I think I might want to do the kissing-stuff with him… maybe I should try to find him and tell him, huh?"

"Yeah! Yeah, you should! Do you know his name?"

"Yeah, well…. he told me, but I was eating chicken…" Red said, and Slade knew that there was no use trying to talk with the cat when chicken was in the room. "He was dressed all funny in red… oh, and his hair had almost the same color as mine!"

"Where his eyes green too?" Robin wanted to know.

"Dunno, 'cause of the mask."

Slade sat up straight in bed.

"Mask? Red hair? Did he have a bow?"

"Like around his neck?" Red asked.

"Oh, that would be so pretty!" Robin exclaimed.

"No, a bow as in the _weapon_. What did he point at you?"

"Ummm… might have been… something was glowing, but… well, I had _chicken_!" Red explained again. "A whole big bucket, just for me!"

"Yes, well… good for you, but I think you met Speedy. He's a Teen Titan. He's dangerous," Slade tried to explain. At the word 'dangerous', however, both cat's eyes lit up in a discouraging way.

"Exciting!" Robin squealed.

"Can we hunt him?" Red asked.

Slade sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. He had to present this in a way the cats would understand, but he didn't have any puppets.

"Listen to me; if he finds Robin, he's going to take him away. Which means no more sex." Slade clarified. "And he might lock you up, Red. Which means no more chicken."

"He's horrible!" Robin gasped.

"But… but, I LOVE him! He had chicken!" Red complained, his lower lip wobbling.

Robin pushed his head against the redhead's chest and made a little comforting sound.

"You… you can share Slade with me… until you find another chicken-guy… okay?"

"Okay…" Red mumbled and softly head butted the other cat back.

Slade felt like he had just been rented out. It turned out that he was right.

"You can have him right now, you can sit on him?" Robin suggested.

"But he's not hard, will that work?" Red, who had a rare bright moment, asked.

"I'll take care of it, I know how," the black-haired teen grinned and then Slade found his length inside a hot, wet mouth, which also contained a very eager, limber tongue.

"Robin, we should take a shower-" Slade began, but the sentence ended with a grunt of pleasure. Alright then. Five more minutes.

"Do you have to make it that big?" Red X asked worriedly a moment later.

"It's not me, it's Slade," the other cat explained. "But he can do a thing with his fingers if you want? I think that helps."

"It's called preparing you. Are you sure you want this?" Slade asked the red tabby, who seemed to think it over and then nodded eagerly. As he was naked, Slade could already see that he was interested, and the man has thrown his own morals out the window last night. "Very well. Get on all fours and stand over me so I can reach while Robin… works." Slade said and then slid his hand up a pale and lightly freckled thigh. As he reached the teen's buttocks Red mewled and raised his tail. Slade almost chuckled. Weren't cats supposed to be subtle and aloof creatures?

One finger slid in quite easily and it turned out that Red was self-lubricating just as Robin was. Very handy. He was also almost as vocal.

"That feels sooo good! More!" he demanded, but Slade was almost at the point of no return thanks to Robin's talented mouth and had to push the younger teen away first.

"Noooo!" Robin objected, claws digging into Slade's upper thighs as he tried to stay put.

"You have to, or I'll 'explode'," Slade explained, using the word the cat-boy was used to.

"But I _want_ you to explode! In my mouth!" the teen pleaded.

"If I do, I will go soft again, and Red won't have any fun," the man pointed out.

"I want fun!" the tabby piped up.

"Okay… it's stupid. Why can't it just stay hard all the time?" Robin muttered and pulled away.

"You have one of your own. Practice, and if you find a way to make it do that; tell me," Slade suggested with a smirk. Cats didn't get irony, though, so Robin nodded happily and stretched out next to Slade before he started stroking himself.

"So I just sit on it?" Red then asked.

"Slowly. I'll help- I said_ slowly_!" Slade exclaimed as Red pushed down on him and then yowled in a mix of pain, surprise and pleasure as he sank all the way down.

"I… I… wow…" the teen gasped.

"It's good, isn't it?" Robin snickered from his place on the bed. "Now go up and down!"

"Red might need a while to get used to- oh… no. Seems I was wrong," Slade admitted as the tabby started to bounce on top of him, his tight ass milking the man's shaft for all it was worth. The mercenary relaxed and just let it happen, merely focusing on lasting a bit longer.

"My hand is getting tired, _you _do it," Robin suddenly whined, and grabbed Slade's arm, guiding his fingers to his weeping member.

"Newbie," Slade smirked and gave the young man a hand job lesson until he was squealing and moaning as loudly as his red-haired friend.

Red suddenly tensed and cried out, ropes of cum hitting Slade's chest. The man had been so focused on not coming, that he wasn't ready.

"That was nice, thanks!" the redhead said and simply rolled off him.

"You didn't explode! It's all mine!" Robin discovered happily and took the other teen's place in a heartbeat. Luckily, for Slade's heart, they were both close now and didn't last more than half a minute.

"Now we_ really_ need to shower…" the man muttered as he was catching his breath.

"Awww… not yet?" Robin, sprawled on top of him, right in Red's puddle, begged while Red, it seemed, was busy licking himself.

_Alright…_ Slade thought to himself. _Five more minutes._

Slade had to work, which was difficult as he didn't really want to leave two cat-boys on their own for too long, but he still needed to keep the chicken coming. He had compromised by working online, digging up information for clients their mediocre computer skills couldn't provide, and it had turned out to be reasonable profitable. If he could get some work done. He was just about to contact a new client when four pair of hands began creeping up his legs. He glanced under the desk and wasn't surprised in the least by what he found.

"How did you two get there?"

"We're boooooored! Please fuck us?" Robin begged.

"No, I have to work. Go play," Slade told them firmly.

"But I used the 'please'-word!" the teen exclaimed, looking scandalized. "You said that if I really want something, I should use the 'please'-word!"

"And you remembered that?" Slade was impressed.

"Well… I really want something…?" Robin said, using his most pleading expressions, complete with huge baby-blue eyes. Red matched them with a pair of green.

"Yes, well, I'm very busy. It hasn't occurred to you that you can just fuck _each other_?" Slade asked, so desperate for some free time that he was willing to reveal this kind of information.

"We… can?" Robin asked.

"We're not as big as you!" Red objected, pouting.

"Size doesn't matter… or so I've heard smaller men claim…." Slade smirked, maybe a _tad_ too smugly. Just a tad.

"Nah… I don't think it would be as good…" Red shrugged.

"Your _mouths_ both work perfectly. Go suck each other off, then," the mercenary told them. "You can do it at the same time. It's called a sixty-nine."

The cats looked at each other as they were trying to work out the logistics and then grinned and nodded.

"Still love you!" Robin called out as they ran out the door.

"Yes, yes, that's nice," Slade muttered and looked forwards to at least half an hour of peace and quiet. When night came the boys still hadn't appeared.

He found them, as expected, in his bed, deeply asleep and with their faces still buried in each other's groin. Judging by the musk in the air they had literally worn themselves out. Slade remembered forbidding them to sleep in his bed, but, apparently, the cats considered that rule revoked… if they had ever considered it at all. He sighed, grabbed their necks and hauled a pair of meekly objecting teens to the shower. He went to change the sheets, because he couldn't possibly sleep in that mess, and then went into the bathroom again, where he found the cats sleeping under the spray of water.

Slade sighed, entertaining the thought of getting a big basket, put them inside with a note and just leave them on the doorstep of Titans Tower. He then took a deep breath, thought about the mind-shuttering sex they provided and washed them both off, dried them, and put them to bed. His bed. Why fight a war he couldn't possibly win?

* * *

"I want to have kittens with you, are you sure I can't?"

It was the next day, and it had started, it seemed, with Trivial Pursuit. The x-rated version. The question, asked by Robin of course, got a short "Yes" as an answer.

"But I want to!" the cat objected and stroked his rounded, very extended belly. He had stuffed a pillow under his shirt. He had apparently gotten dressed only to be able to do this.

"You are a boy, Robin. We've been over this."

"Being a boy is stupid! I'm a cat! I can do what I want!"

"Fine. Get pregnant then," Slade sighed.

"I can? YAAAY!"

"As long as you let me help." the man smirked.

"Help? How?"

Slade counted to ten and then proposed that they would go have breakfast.

"Wait, couldn't we do a fifty-two first?" Red asked.

"It's twenty-three," Robin snorted.

"Seventy-seven?" Red asked, looking unsure, and that made Robin unsure as well.

"Thirty-eight?" he suggested.

"Five?"

"One hundred thirty one?"

"Sixty-nine!" Slade eventually snapped.

"BINGO!" Red yelled happily for no apparent reason.

"I'm going to go make breakfast," the mercenary decided.

"No, you can't!" Robin told him. "Red got bingo, he has to get a prize!"

"And what would he want?" Slade asked piercing the tabby with a glare.

"Dunno…a fifty-six?"

Slade did find some moments to himself after introducing this new number-idea to the cats, but that didn't mean they didn't demand his attention. A lot. Red X had almost gone as far as claiming that sex was better than chicken, but only almost. They were both easy to get, however, so why bother with details?

Then disaster struck.

"I brought home chicken-guy!" Red announced happily after one of his food-runs. Slade looked up from his screen, for once almost frozen in shock, and, the one thought running through his mind as he met Speedy's wide, masked eyes was 'thank god I'm wearing pants!'. In fact he was fully dressed, and even Robin was wearing his favorite pair of cut-off jeans, which were about the size of small briefs, but at least covered the essentials.

"Hi! Do you have chicken?" the black cat asked the stunned hero.

"R… Robin? That's… that's ROBIN!" Speedy yelled, turning to Red X.

"Yeah, I told you! Robin and Slade!" the red tabby snorted.

"S… Slade?" the masked eyes moved back to the man and in an instant an arrow was pointing at his chest. Slade had yet to move at all. He was weighing his options, though, and he wondered if killing the hero should be one of them. He thought it would upset the cats, though, especially Red, and would make them even harder to handle.

"Wait… was chicken guy good or bad?" Red asked the room in general.

"He's mine!" Robin had jumbled into the line of fire and was trying to look fierce. "And a little bit Red's," he amended.

"Rob, what happened to you? You have a tail! And your ears… don't you recognize me?" the hero asked worriedly.

"Ummm… yeah…" Robin answered.

"Good, then-"

"You're chicken guy!"

"I'm not- Look, I've activated the alarm, and the other Titans will be here any minute, so just stay calm!" The teen sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than the others.

"You're boring, I wanted to have sex," Red pouted.

"Now we have one each!" Robin exclaimed happily. "I have Slade and you have the chicken-guy!"

"Can I have Slade sometimes anyway?" Red asked. "I mean, if chicken-guy's cock isn't as big?"

"I'm SPEEDY, and my- THE TITANS WILL BE HERE SOON!"

"Yeah, you can borrow him. Yours is very loud…" Robin grimaced and lowered his ears.

"Yeah, he's a bit strange…" Red shrugged. "But he's cute!"

Then the rest of the Titans arrived.

"More people!" Robin stated. "Slade is still mine. And Red's."

"Get away from them, Slade!" Cyborg yelled as soon as he had gotten the, almost impossible, facts straight, and fired up his sonic canon.

"I'm just sitting at my desk," the man droned. "It's not my fault that Robin is clinging to me." The cat-boy really did, having sensed the danger to his favorite sex-toy and meal-ticket.

"Robin. Come here. We're leaving," Raven said.

"What? Why?"

"We are rescuing you, dude!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Oh, thank you!" Robin gushed. "From what?" he added, a bit confused.

"From Slade of course!"

"What, Slade isn't coming?"

"No!" Cyborg barked.

"But who would I have sex with? You?" Robin asked and stared at the other teen's metal groin. "Do you even have a thingy?"

"Robin-" Raven started.

"Because Slade has a really big one and if none of you have a bigger one, I ain't coming!" the cat decided and crossed his arms.

"Man, what happened to you?" Speedy repeated.

"An experiment gone wrong. I've tried to find a cure since then," Slade lied. He had conveniently forgotten about the cure lately.

"We're taking him back," Cyborg said.

"I'm staying with my Slade!" Robin snorted and stuck out his tongue.

Then the alien opened her mouth.

"Here kitty-kitty-kitty!" she cooed, and two pairs of pointy ears perked up immediately. Another call and Robin was off Slade's lap, closing in on the girl curiously. Red tried to play it cool and, looking everywhere than at Starfire, idly began to walk in, what just happened to be, her general direction.

Slade was still weighing his options. He was busted, he knew, and fighting to keep Robin and Red, even if he had wanted to, would probably mean facing the whole hero-world. It wasn't worth it. Well. Not_ logically_. As Raven's powers trapped two now very upset cat-boys, the others attacked Slade, who held his own until he reached a hidden door. A press of a button later, and he was on the other side of a thick stone wall, the last thing he saw being Robin's tear-filled eyes. The man felt bad for the young man, but his friends would probably find the antidote and then he would have two, or at least one, very pissed off former cat after him as well. He wasn't sure about Red X's standpoint there… he might not be pissed off at all.

* * *

A few days went by. Slade had moved to one of his back-up lairs. It wasn't the safest one, as he had brought the cats here once, but it was the one with the most equipment and he needed to pack that before he moved again. He was currently sleeping, his rest a rather uneasy one and, as he woke up slightly he couldn't help but think '_five more minutes'_.

Then he was suddenly wide awake, because he realized that the reason for his disturbed rest were the bodies pressing into his from both sides, and the low but insistent purring he could hear. Slade couldn't help but smile a little as he closed his eye again. Cat's always found their way home.

_The End_

A/N: Awww! Kittens! And no, this is not an M-preg universe, but Robin will try his best anyway…


	171. What You Hide From Me

THIS IS ONE DAY EARLY! BECAUSE I HAVE NO EFFING INTERNET! My phone company decided to do an upgrade and it went to hell… so I might not be online at all for a few days… so I'll update this now. The next drabble is scheduled at the 15'th so hopefully everything works WELL before then, but if not, you know why…

Happy B-day** IWalkedWithZombie** (August 8)!

This is a freestanding story with a little bit of angst… The theme is keeping secrets… ;)

* * *

**What You Hide From Me**

Robin straightened up and grimaced as he stretched his back. He whipped out his communicator from his belt and flicked it open.

"All clear on my side, Batman,"

"Meet me on the top of the Ace Chemicals building," the order came.

Robin pulled out his grapple hook and was flying through the air in an instant.

Back in Gotham. It seemed somewhat surreal and he couldn't say that he had missed this place, not really. Bruce was treating him a bit more like a partner and less like a sidekick, however, so it was tolerable, and he loved spending time with Alfred. And it was all worth it because the alternative was so much more painful. He couldn't stay in Jump City after Slade had- no. No, he wouldn't think about the man. Not now. He spent the hours in bed, trying to fall asleep thinking of him anyway.

"We're done for the night," the Dark Knight said as Robin landed next to him. The man also gave a short nod which the teen, now, knew to translate to 'good job'. He hadn't known that when he was younger, and the apparent lack of approval had been one of the things to drive a wedge between them. Still the damn man could _say_ it once in a while, couldn't he? Even Slade used to- no.

"Don't let your mind drift. We're heading back." Batman almost snapped at him and was off. Robin sighed and followed. The man was right. It had been almost three weeks, after all… he should be able to at least come to terms with it by now. Slade was dead.

Even though it was two in the morning, Alfred had a cup of hot chocolate waiting for him when he came up from the cave. Robin smiled gratefully; this was one thing he would never grow too old for. He took it upstairs to his old room and sank down at his desk, sipping it and staring at the wall. His eyes drifted down to a framed photo on the desk and the pain came back again, as raw as ever.

It was he and Slade. Robin had taken it with his own cell phone, holding it out in front of him while pressing his and the man's faces closely together, making sure they were both in the shot. He was wearing a stupid grin while Slade looked half annoyed, half amused. It was the only photo he had of them. It had been taken just as their booty-call relationship had begun to grow into something more and then- Then Slade had died.

Robin groaned and rubbed his eyes. They hadn't even really known each other, for god's sake! They seldom really talked about themselves, they were just beginning to open up and trust one another when it had happened. The earthquake. It had collapsed a few buildings, and Slade had shown up when Robin and the Titans were getting people out of a damaged one. He had helped and was just going in for a last look around when the aftershock had hit. The rescue team had told the heroes that there was no way anyone could have survived in the rubble and that they needed the Titans special powers to rescue survivors they knew of. Robin had tried to help for a few days, but he was only human and his leading abilities were also shattered by the accident. So he had fled back to Gotham. Bruce knew about the relationship he had with Slade, Robin hadn't kept it from him or his friends, refusing to seem ashamed of it. He understood why people were skeptical, though. Not only did Slade have a bit od a murky past, there was also the age-difference, although the teen wasn't sure how old the man was… that was one of the things they hadn't talked about, and it was rather hard to judge. He could be anything between thirty-five and fifty, really, Robin assumed. The Dark Knight might not have exactly approved of the relationship, but there wasn't really much he could do, after all, and now… well, now he didn't have to worry anymore, did he?

Robin sighed and pulled out his communicator again, this time to contact his team. He checked in on them every day, even though it hurt and he felt like a quitter for abandoning them.

"Robin! Please, are you coming home soon?" Starfire asked as soon as she answered.

"Maybe… I… How are things going?"

Cyborg appeared next to the alien, looking a bit worn and serious.

"It's still mostly cleanup. No more survivors for days now… we're pulling out bodies, though."

"Have… have you found…?"

"No, sorry Rob, but that building was in the industrial area and that was almost empty as it was the weekend… we have to focus on down town… the malls…" the teen's voice almost broke at the horror he had seen for the last weeks, and Robin closed his eyes briefly.

"I'm… I'm coming back. I'm so sorry I left. I…"

"We understand," Raven said firmly. "Don't ever doubt that."

"Yeah, don't worry 'bout us," Beast Boy told him with a weak grin.

"No, I let you down. I'm heading back tonight, I going to go talk to Batman right now," Robin said and ended the call.

When he reached the cave, however, it was empty. He checked the showers and the gym as well, but it seemed Bruce had gone to bed. Robin sighed. He shouldn't, no he _couldn't, _just leave without saying goodbye again… he just had to go wake the man up, he guessed. Strolling through the cave he discovered that one monitor had been left on. He walked over and sat down. Bruce had been working on collecting all the data for their current case, so Robin saved the files and closed them. As he had, however, he noticed a folder named S.W. His heart skipped a beat and then he snorted. S.W: Slade Wilson. That was what his brain provided, anyway, but of course it did; Slade was the only thing on his mind, after all. It probably stood for something else completely, but, even so, Robin opened it.

It was about Slade. Thumbnail photos and files popped up at him, the images all containing a white-haired man or a two-toned mask. Robin gasped but then smiled a little. Bruce had researched Slade. Of course he had. That wasn't surprising at all, and it actually warmed Robin's heart that the man had cared enough, or been worried enough, to go to this much trouble. The thing that made his stomach clench a little, however, was that there seemed to be much more information here than Robin himself knew about the man. Army records, medical records, photos from- wow, did he used to be blond? Robin gaped at a very old-looking ID picture. Huh… weird… and the date… that couldn't be right, could it? Was this Slade's dad? Had he had the same name? The teen hesitated. Going deeper would reopen the wound again, even though it hadn't exactly closed, but here was also an opportunity to really get to know the man he had lost. Like Slade was reaching out to him from beyond the grave, trying to let him know all the things they hadn't had time to share. Robin couldn't miss an opportunity like that. He took a big breath and opened the first file.

The teen turned off the computer feeling strangely cold. He then got up, his legs shaking slightly, and ran, all the way to Bruce's bedroom, where he pounded on the door before throwing it open.

"You knew!"

"Dick, what-?" the man, sleepily, asked, sitting up. He didn't have time to finish, however before a fist hit his face.

"YOU KNEW! And you knew I didn't!"

"What is this about?!" Bruce barked.

"His healing abilities! He's practically immortal! You knew!"

The look on the man's face told Robin that he had, indeed, known, and he also knew exactly what it meant.

"YOU FUCKING-!" the teen began. "HE MIGHT STILL BE ALIVE! Trapped under a building for weeks! And you knew! YOU KNEW!"

"I thought it was for the best to-"

"FUCK YOU!"

"If you read that part, you read the rest as well. He's not a good man, Robin, you deserve better, I-"

"I KNEW about the rest! I knew what he did!" Robin yelled. Slade might have never told him when and where, but he knew some details. "I didn't care! We were overcoming that!"

"He probably didn't survive, Robin, he's not indestructible, and-"

But Robin didn't listen; he had already turned around, leaving for the T-jet.

He arrived on the scene merely two hours later, having pushed the jet to its limits and beyond. He had contacted his team from the plane and they were already there, working with a rescue crew.

"Have you-?" Robin asked, jumping off his bike which he had taken from the Tower after landing on its roof.

"Not yet, but BB can smell something. There's just a lot of rubble to lift," Raven answered, looking beyond tired. She and Starfire had drained themselves dangerously several times since the earthquake and they could barely lift more than Robin at this point. Still they soldiered on. The hope of finding a survivor after all this death gave new energy to them all.

"I see a hand!" someone shouted and Robin's heart seemed to just stop. He didn't feel it beating again until he was standing over the body, looking into Slade's eye. The man was pinned under huge boulders and a normal man would have died instantly. The mercenary, however, was still alive.

"There you are," the man rasped. "I was getting bored."

_The End_

* * *

A/N: the prompt to this story was "Robin finds out that Batman has kept vital information about Slade away from him". I thought about what that information could be and what it might mean and came up with this… and yeah, I felt mushy and gave it a happy ending, just scratch that if you're feeling more angsty… ;)


	172. And the Winner Is…

A/N: Happy b-day **Renee430** (August 15)!

Freestanding, smutty one-shot with Slade/Red X/Nightwing so 3-some warning for those who doesn't like that… ;) And this is plot-what-plot so you have to live with that too you poor things…

* * *

**And the Winner Is…**

Nightwing decided to call it a night and headed back to his apartment. Immediately when entering it, however, he sensed something was wrong. The _shadows _were wrong.

"Surprise," a dark voice purred and, with a single step, the shadows by the window became a man.

"_Slade_?" Dick gaped.

"And me," another voice snickered from a dark corner.

"_Red X_? What the hell are _you_ two doing here?"

"Hello Grayson. I can't call you Robin anymore, can I?" Slade said, apparently unperturbed by the young man's shock. "A pity, I liked that name."

"Not happy to see us? We decided it was time for a reunion," the thief let the young officer know and pulled his skull-mask off, revealing the dimpled grin and red hair Dick remembered so well. The redhead then threw himself onto the sofa which stood in the middle of the room, dividing the small kitchen area and the living room, making himself at home.

"Reunion? I didn't get the invite," Nightwing muttered, not quite feeling at ease himself, and for a very specific reason.

"We didn't send one. Hence the 'surprise'," the mercenary said, removing his own mask. The hero knew that face as well, and both the men woke certain stirrings inside him, which he immediately tried to suppress.

"Very nice. Thank you. Now leave," he answered.

"Aw, don't be like that, kid!" Red complained. "How could we leave yet, just look at you! Love the new uniform, I mean RAWWWRR! You turned into a real sex-kitten!"

"And what was I before? Porridge?" the teen muttered, finding himself caught up in Red's conversation, just as in the old days.

"Yeah, but come on, that cape totally hid your ass and aaaahhh… just_ look_ at that ass… And I love the stripes down your arms, even though I don't see the point of them…" the redhead commented.

"It's so people will see it properly when I do this," Dick smirked and flipped the other young man off.

"Classy," Slade commented and Dick almost jumped as the voice came from right behind him.

"Are you willing to put that finger to good use?" Red leered.

"Seriously, this has been fun, but I have work in a few hours so… let's have coffee sometimes and-" Dick said.

"Not so fast. We're here for a reason," Slade told him, his hands landing on Nightwing's shoulders, only to travel slowly down his arms.

"Um… yeah… you… missed me?" Dick chuckled nervously. The man's caress might seem to be gentle but it felt like a cat softly pawing a bird: there were claws hidden in there somewhere.

"Yeah, baby, so much that, when I ran into Slade the other day, we started talking about you," the thief told him.

"Comparing notes, if you will," the mercenary filled in.

"Uh-oh," Nightwing mumbled.

"Indeed," the mercenary said dryly, his fingers tightening somewhat around the hero's arms.

"Yeah, kid, that was really low. You dated us _both_ at the _same time_?" Red whined.

"It was only for a little while! Just before-"

"Just before you left with close to no explanation… yes, we remember that part as well." Slade growled.

"Come on, it wasn't like you were heartbroken!" Dick objected. "We were just... well… having_ fun_, right?"

"It _was_ fun until you left," the mercenary shrugged. "And when we realized that you had_ twice_ as much fun, we started thinking that you might miss that…"

"So we came here to offer our services," Red smirked.

"Sounds like you came to catch up," the hero snorted.

"A little bit of that too, yes," Slade admitted willingly. "Besides, there is something we just need to know."

"What?"

Slade pulled the young man back against his chest end leaned over his shoulder to whisper in his ear. "Who was your favorite?"

Nightwing's eyes widened behind his mask. "You… you came all this way to find out who was the best in the sack?"

"Well,_ I_ already know," Slade purred.

"While _I_ say that Slade's so full of himself he probably forgets his partner half the time," Red snorted. "You know you loved my kisses…" the thief grinned and got up from the sofa only to stand right in front of his former lover, their lips just a hair's breadth apart.

"You know you loved my cock," Slade purred behind him, placing his hands on the hero's hips now, pulling them back so the young man got a reminder of what he had, supposedly, been missing these past six months.

"And... I'm supposed to decide?" Dick breathed, his lips tingling in a need to claim the thief's, and his lower regions wanted to play as well.

"That would be unfair, wouldn't it, as so much time has passed," Slade purred in his ear, placing something between a kiss and a bite on his upper neck. "Consider this… an audition."

A second later Dick found himself on the couch Red had just left, and someone was pulling his boots off. At the same time a hand removed his mask and started on his belt.

"You can't be serious? _Both _of you?" he gaped before his mouth was claimed by the thief.

"Well, it's a bit of a payback as well," he heard Slade chuckle as fingers found their way under the waistband of his tights and pulled them down.

"Only a bit?" the hero asked, half out of breath, as the kiss ended.

"Only a bit," the mercenary confirmed.

"Okay. I might deserve that," Dick admitted. "And I definitely deserve this," he added and pulled the redhead closer for another kiss. It only lasted a moment, because he remembered something else. "You," he added to Slade. "Strip."

"Since when is he in charge?" Red X complained to the mercenary.

"Don't know, don't care," the man smirked and pulled his top over his head.

"That's what I'm talking about," Richard leered. "I could look at that chest all day."

"You can, from your back," the man offered.

"And you… do you still shave?" the hero asked the thief. "Everywhere?"

"You bet."

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Dick wanted to know. "This is an audition, and if I don't see you naked in fifteen seconds you are disqualified. That goes for you too, S- oh, you're already nude. Good job. Points for you."

"I like it at the top," the man smirked.

"I know you do," the hero snorted.

"Ta-daa!" Red exclaimed, signaling that he had finished his task.

"Well,_ I'm_ still half dressed," Dick reminded them both, and that little oversight was taken care of immediately.

"So… let the best man win?" Red X grinned and kissed Dick's shoulder.

"Oh, I will," Slade assured him from the opposite side.

"Boys, boys…" the hero chuckled. "I think we'll start with an oral exam. I hope the rug isn't too tough on your knees."

Red snickered and crawled down to obey. Slade, however, stood on his knees on the sofa over a sprawled out hero.

"Hey, you won't reach my cock from there," Dick pointed out.

"Maybe not, Grayson, but this is about pleasing you," the man said and grabbed the young hero's hair. "And I remember how much you loved it when I took control. Open wide, now. You'll need to."

Richard gave the man a glare but gave into his own lust, because Slade was, annoyingly enough, right. He loved being dominated, at least if it was done right, and only Slade seemed to know how. In the mean while Red X was doing fabulously on his end.

Soon Dick found himself on his knees in the sofa being taken from both ends and he couldn't help but feel that this was the best way ever to end a long night's work. His only objection was the leather cord they had bound his cock and balls with, stopping him from coming. Slade had pointed out that it wouldn't be fair if he came before they had a chance to really prove themselves. The hero was impressed that the man had learned a new word. 'Fair' didn't _use_ to be in his dictionary, after all.

Red X grunted as he came, making Richard even more eager to get the damn cord off, but, after a first try, Red had a firm grip on his wrists, making it so much easier for Slade to fuck his throat without any pesky resistance. As the thief climaxed, however, Dick thought he'd get his chance, but Slade merely took the other's place.

"MMgggh!" the hero groaned as the man filled him with a single thrust.

"Told you you loved it," he heard the man purr.

Red, not wanting to be out of the game, squeezed in on his back under Dick and began kissing him and playing with his nipples. The young black haired man moaned louder than ever, because he had forgotten that the thief's fingers were as talented as his lips. One hand found its way further down, however, and closed around Richard's very engorged and extremely sensitive shaft, making him whimper.

"Just tell me when, Slade," Red X said.

"I'm… nearly… now!" the mercenary ordered, and, with a tug on a loose end, the leather strap came undone.

It felt like his balls exploded, taking his shaft with them, and Dick cried out as he came. Wave after wave were hitting him until he was merely shuddering, collapsed against the thief in a hot, sticky mess.

"I'd say we both get A's," the redhead chuckled, sounding spent himself.

"So?" Slade asked, covering the hero's back and giving his shoulder a series of those little bite-kisses which, Richard knew, left clear marks. And he had scheduled a gym-session with his fellow officers tomorrow. Shit. He wondered if Slade knew that. It wouldn't surprise him. "Well?" the man added when Dick didn't answer.

"Huh? Well, what?"

"Who won?"

"Oh, Slade…" Richard smiled lazily over his shoulder. "Who says the audition is over?"

_The End_

* * *

The prompt for this was SladinX with Robin being Nightwing and that there should be comments regarding his ass and "fingerstripes" which I had to look up… ;) It's the blue stripes, also including his two middle fingers, which some Nightwing uniforms has down its arms… and it's apparently a "thing"… I don't know, but I thought it looked kinda cool, actually… So… mission accomplished? I'm sorry for the lack of plot, but getting three men together, even THESE men, acquires either an insane amount of background plot or just getting down to business… and with the time-issues I have, PWP was my save… ;)


	173. Precious Gift : Spring in the North

A/N: Happy B-day** wiccademon** (August 17)!

This is a continuation of the chaptered story **Precious Gift **so if you haven't read that, you really must… but it's only four chapters, so it's not a really big task… ;) There's also a very short drabble (number 79, the last of that collection) which could be read as well before this, as this story starts a bit after that finishes, but it's not necessary.

* * *

**Precious Gift : Spring in the North**

"It is here!"

Slade woke with a start as his little bird jumped onto the bed, and onto_ him_.

"What? What is?" he asked with a yawn. It was light out, which meant he had slept in. Well, last night had been a long one. And very good.

"Spring! Spring is here!"

"Robin, there might still-"

"I heard form Erik! The ice has… has…" the young man was so excited that he had to search for the proper words in Slade's language. "Gotten broken?"

Slade sat up. He had sent Erik to the coast by horseback yesterday to check this exact thing, and it was good news.

"Seems I have to send out the messengers to the other villages then," the man nodded and stretched. "We'll have the ships in the water before the next full moon."

"Grant has already saddled his cow," Robin grinned. "He's eager for his island princess, yes?"

"I would think so, he has been pining away for her all winter," Slade chuckled as he got dressed. "And you know it's 'horse', Robin."

"I still say they are shaggy cows," the prince grinned teasingly, being used to the delicate silky smooth creatures from his homeland. Even the working-horses back in Jump looked like nobility compared to the shaggy small horses or enormous brutes his Master kept.

"Well, then I won't give you Marsa's foal then," Slade smirked.

"Oh, but no! No! They are beautiful! Oh, please may I have it? I've taken care of Marsa all winter and she is about to have the baby and-"

"Yes, yes, I was only joking, my little bird," the man chuckled.

"Bad joke from bad man," Robin huffed as he followed him out of their chambers.

"Father, the ice has-"

"Yes, Grant, I've been told," Slade told his eager eldest son. "Set off then. Take to the north. Erik, you go east and… where is Joseph?"

"Ummm… Joey and Tor left early this morning to 'hunt', before we got the news. They didn't bring their bows, though, which is rather strange, right, father?" Grant smirked.

"Very strange indeed," Slade chuckled. "Young people…" he added and shook his head.

"Oh, we heard you two last night, General, you can't really just blame their youth," Erik teased, which made the rest of the men around burst out laughing.

"I do not see why it is funny that you are very good at sex?" Robin asked, looking confused.

Slade cleared his throat. "Well. Alright, Ambjörn, you go south, then. And when you are down there, send word to Wintergreen. If he insists on wooing that widow he can at least bring her back here for the summer. The rest of you, I want to smell tar before the noon meal!"

"Um… Sir… should I send the message like that?" Ambjörn asked carefully.

"Tell him we miss him," Robin smiled. The older man had left to 'visit friends' as soon as most of the snow had melted.

"Tell him Robin misses him and I wouldn't mind having him around…" Slade muttered.

"Yes." Robin nodded. "He will know. Oh, I forgot, I promised to help with the baking!" the prince then exclaimed and was off like a flash to the bake house where most of the women had already gathered. All the chores of the estate were carefully divided between men and women in a way that it had been for as long as anyone could remember. It was therefore a bit confusing to the inhabitants that Robin chose to do both genders' chores. Slade had tried to talk to the young man about it, but that had ended with a lot of yelling in the prince's language before the whole household decided that foreign princes should do what they wanted. He _did_ pull his weight, after all, and then some. He was a skillful hunter and had taken to tracking like fish to water. He could make wonderful embroideries that would sell very well at the summer markets and he had spent the winter learning how to prepare and weave wool as well as making knives. Slade was very proud of his prince.

After a quick meal the man began working alongside his men, sealing the hulls of the ships which had been moored on land for the winter. It was a dirty job and so smelly even Robin had complained. Still, to Slade, it was the best smell of all. It was the very essence of spring, which always meant new opportunities and new adventures. After his long trip last year, he wouldn't be going with the ships this summer, he would instead travel to the borders of the vast land, making sure all was in order. There would be a meeting as well, at midsummer, gathering the highest in rank from every area of the country for a council, and Slade looked forward to that as well. He hadn't told anyone, but if Grant got his princess, then, in a few years or so, he planned to propose his son as acting General. By then the young man would have had his own family started and settled, and was ready for more responsibility… and Slade didn't think he would have a boring retirement, not with Robin as companion. Maybe they would make the long journey back to Jump, and live out their last years together there… Slade was painfully aware of the age difference, and he didn't want to abandon his love in a dark, cold, foreign country when he could have the sun and light he loved… Well… that was for the future.

Just before the noon meal, a rather deflated Robin came up to him, holding a loaf of bread in his hands.

"Hello, my little bird, did the baking go well?" the man asked.

"I used too much flour in my batch…" the young man sighed and knocked on the bread he was holding. It sounded hard as a rock. "House mistress Anna told me that it would be good for soup, but…"

"Practice makes perfect," Slade shrugged. "And I'm sure the birds wouldn't mind that loaf… go give them a treat."

"Well… okay," the prince smiled sheepishly and set off.

Slade chuckled and shook his head. A lot of migrating birds had been making their way back lately. A few weeks ago they had spotted cranes flying overhead, and Slade had taken Robin on a two day hike to see the moor where they danced. The young man was still talking about it. It was too early for his red-chested little name-sake to make an appearance, though, but Slade knew that Robin was eagerly anticipating that day as well.

Slade had just finished his part of the hull when a terrified scream cut through the air.

"Slade! HELP!"

It was Robin's voice and the man found a hundred scenarios flashing through his mind as he ran towards the sound. Flash flood? Wolves? Rough warriors? The truth, though, was something he could never imagine. He found Robin half way up a tree.

"What in the world…?" Slade asked, trying not to laugh. Most of the people who had followed him weren't quite that subtle, though.

"I told them the bread was out!" Robin almost cried. "But they kept following me! Making those noises!"

"They are quacking, Robin. They are ducks. They are not dangerous."

"They tried eating my feet!" the prince objected.

"I thought he loved birds?" a man, Vidar, guffawed next to Slade.

"There aren't many ducks in the desert, I guess," Slade replied with a very strained voice, which threatened to break out into laughter any moment. "Robin, you can come down. Just shoo them!"

"But… I can't tell birds to go away? Can I?" the young man asked worriedly.

"You can if they annoy you. Or we could have them on the table tonight?" Slade suggested.

Robin, who never ate either bird-meat or eggs, made a face of disgust and then looked down on the chattering pack. "Um… maybe… could _you _tell them?" he asked, looking miserable.

The young man would have to endure giggles and laughter for the rest of the day, and whenever someone remembered the event, even years later. Still, his standpoint didn't budge: those ducks had been scary and out to get him.

Joseph and Tor showed up, without any game, just a moment later. They were really grateful for Robin's little mishap as any comments about their hunting-trip were forgotten in the light of that event.

Within a few weeks everything was organized. Grant had brought back some troubling news from the north as he had passed a few small homesteads that had been burnt to the ground and plundered. That happened sometimes in winter, as hunger made men desperate, but the leaders he had spoken with had been worried as well. Slade had decided to look into it, but first he had to send off his men. Several ships had arrived from further up the river and some had already set sail to do business with, and sometimes plunder, faraway lands. Slade was letting his eldest son have his smallest ship to go on a marriage quest for his island princess.

"I'll send some of the finest of the glassware from Jump with you as gifts to her parents," Slade told his son seriously. "That should be enough, even for a princess, but you can barter with them… if that doesn't work or if they have promised her to someone else during the winter… try to bring her home without too much of a blood bath, will you? We don't need a war with the islands."

"I thought you were about to tell me to forget about her," Grant chuckled.

"You? I'm afraid you inherited your stubbornness from your mother."

"Yeah, sure, father… my mother…" the young man smirked.

"Maybe I should let you swim…?" his father considered.

"Falcon, what would you have offered for me?" Robin, who had come up them, asked, snaking an arm around his Master's waist and smiling up at him.

"Well… I don't now…" the man smirked. "With you I just had to _show up_…"

"You are sleeping in the loft tonight…" Robin muttered.

Joseph was in charge of the largest ship, and that would take him and his crew all the way back to Jump. Slade had watched for signs that Robin wanted to go with them but hadn't seen any. The teen had sent several pelts of animals he considered exotic like red and silver foxes and the winter coats of snow-hares and ermines to his family. There were feathers he had found on the ground as well, most of them from the cranes but also 'his' magpies which were a constant source of amusement for the prince as they squabbled and built on their nest still. He had also written long messages on rolls of pig-skin, which had been fascinating to the northerners, who only had a very simple alphabet. Robin's strange, flowing letters looked nothing like the runes they were used to. Still, with all these gifts, there was nothing wistful about the young man as he handed them over. Slade had understood, by the way Robin talked about his city and family, that the family bonds were not as strong as he himself was used to, perhaps because the boy had been raised as a Gift. No matter, Slade was glad his little bird didn't regret coming here, after all.

Just before the ship was about to take off, however, Robin yelled out and ran towards Joey, who was about to climb onboard. Slade saw Robin whisper something in his son's ear, which made the blond turn beet red. As the prince came back, Slade had to ask what he had said to him.

"Oh, I just remembered to ask him to bring some of our oil back," he grinned.

"What kind of oil?" Erik wanted to know.

"I have a feeling that's what Joey asked just before his face went red," Slade warned him, and the man wasn't curious anymore.

* * *

The hard work of farming was left to the ones who didn't go on the ships, most of them women. Slade and everyone else knew that if it hadn't been for them they would starve most winters. There were a lot to be said for bringing home riches, but you couldn't eat glass, after all.

Since the snow had melted they had worked the land, plowing, carrying rocks that seemed to have grown on the field during the winter, and burning off new areas to farm. Slade didn't like to leave it but the north needed his attention and he had to make sure the plundering was under control. Robin, of course, decided to go with him, but he didn't take any other men, and not only to be able to be alone with his little bird. The muscle was needed at home, not on what was merely an investigation trip, and two people could move quicker than a larger group.

"I've finished with the packing!" Robin let him know. "I have asked Åsa to look after Marsa and Crane while we are gone." The young man was dressed in tight dark brown leather trousers for the trip, and a tan linen tunic full of his own embroidery. A wool cloak, dyed a dark red, and a belt full of pouches to carry the essentials like flint and steel to make a fire, completed the picture. In his hand he held his staff, which he had brought with him from Jump and which always accompanied them on travels even if it was mostly demoted to a walking staff.

"Good, I'm sure she'll do a good job," Slade smiled, knowing how much the prince doted on the newborn foal. "We'll set off then. It's good to get an early start."

They were going by horseback and had an extra horse along to carry most of their gear and some trading items, so their own mounts wouldn't be weighed down. Robin was in his usual sunny mood and asked a lot of questions. Slade looked over at him and grinned.

"Was I funny?" the prince asked carefully.

"No, not particularly. You are just very good at reminding me how much I treasure you," the general smiled and reached out to run a hand through the young man's bluish-black hair. "You're letting it grow long again?"

"Should I cut it?"

"No, only if you want to. You're beautiful either way."

"I was thinking of keeping it up? Like the women? Or a braid? Would that be… wrong?" Robin asked, wanting to make sure it would be accepted.

"Again, it's up to you. I love seeing your hair down, but a braid is good for grabbing, I guess…" the man smirked.

"Dirty thoughts already, Master? It's not even midday yet!" Robin laughed.

"I like to start thinking my dirty thoughts early in the day..." Slade leered back.

"Good thing I packed our oil then," the prince nodded wisely.

Two days into their trip and they passed the first burnt-down homestead. The spring grass had almost covered it, and only a bit of the stone foundation was still visible as well as some blackened logs.

"Why?" Robin simply asked.

"Winter hunger. People have been known to eat their own children if it gets worse enough. If there's a lot of snow small farms gets cut off from the rest of the world, and sometimes they turn on their neighbor. That's what I'm hoping, anyway."

"You're _hoping _people ate each other?" the prince exclaimed.

"It's better than rouges. Sometimes clans cross the borders, and if they have gotten this far, it's not good. But this might not have been either. Sometimes dwellings are torched when people move and sometimes when there has been an illness, often with the dead inside."

"Oh." The young man didn't seem to object to this practice and merely nodded. "But it's spring now? Are people still hungry?"

"If the larder is empty it's empty," Slade shrugged. "Many feuds start in spring. People can't eat grass, after all, and even the earliest fruit and berries won't be ripe for weeks yet. Hunting gets easier, though, but some people seem to want it easier than that and just take what they need from someone else."

They passed two more burned out buildings, these ones more resent, before it was time to stop for dinner, and for the night. Robin had been unusually quiet, but perked up when his sharp eyes spotted a bird's nest.

"I'll just climb up and take a look!" he told Slade who began unpacking and wiping their horses down with dry grass.

"Excuses, excuses…" the man chuckled but waved him off.

The prince, agile as a monkey, climbed the tree next to the one with the nest in it so he wouldn't disturb the birds too much. It was quite high up but that didn't bother the young man in the least. When he reached his goal, however, he was disappointed.

"Aw, it's empty…" he said. "Wow, you should come up here, Slade! The view is- Holy feathers!"

The man looked up as the teen quieted and saw him stare at something in the distance.

"What is it?"

"I think… I think there's a fire! A big one! There!" Robin pointed.

Slade tried to estimate where they were. "How far?"

"Quite far, but the smoke is filling the sky over there! Can it be the forest?"

"Too wet for a forest fire," Slade shook his head. "But I have a feeling I know. There's a small village about an hour from here, in that direction, and most of the men from it are on the ships. Come, let's go!"

They left most of their gear and their extra mount behind and set off as fast as the horses could carry them, which, it turned out, was pretty fast. Robin was surprised at the speed these rather small creatures could reach and just held on.

Because of their fast pace they reached the site in little over thirty minutes, but they had been able to smell the smoke for longer. Now they also heard screams and sounds of battle. Slade stopped, making Robin's horse stop as well, just before they entered the clearing where the few houses where, most of which were now on fire.

"Stay here."

"Now you are being silly again," Robin smirked and drew his slender staff. "I want to dance."

"Fight."

"Same thing."

Slade sighed. It actually was the same word in Robin's language, after all. "Don't get hurt. And hit them hard. I don't want anyone getting up again behind your back."

"Yes Master," Robin said grimly, eyes already on the attacking men.

Slade drew the sword he had carried slung across his back and dug his heels into his horse's flanks.

"GO!" Robin yelled out to his own horse and it shot forward as well.

It was easy to separate the attackers from the villagers: they were all men, dressed in rags and unprocessed, stinky furs with hair and beards which hadn't seen a knife for a long time. They didn't appear to be starving, though, they seemed to be in perfect health, strong and fast. The villagers, the few of them left, fought violently, both men, women and children, with whatever they could find in the means of weapons, but they were being slaughtered as their homes burned.

Robin was seldom really angry. The last time had been when Slade wanted to abandon him in Jump, and what he felt now couldn't really compare with that. This was pure anger, pure fury, it had nothing to do with love and loss, and he was going to make the hairy monsters pay.

The first he took by surprise, hitting in the head from behind. He didn't want his horse to be injured, however, and staying on it would make it a target, so he jumped off its back and landed in front of a young woman who had been cornered by two of the invaders. Robin's staff crushed one of the men's throat and his foot found the other man's solar plexus. The kicked man clutched his chest and fell to his knees where one of Robin's own met his chin violently, snapping his head back with an ominous crack.

The prince looked up, searching for his next victim, and spotted Slade in a sword-fight. He had seen his Master hunting, but never fighting before, apart from some friendly sparring, but this was something else. Robin found himself gaping for a moment before snapping out of it and focusing on his task. That task had also focused on _him_, and several men were now closing in.

Slade and Robin's appearance had given the surviving villagers some hope, however, and they gathered their last strength and fought side by side with them. When it was over only one of the attackers were alive, forced to kneel in the dirt under Slade's watchful eye.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" Slade asked.

"They are barbarians from the east," one of the villagers supplied. "They don't speak our language."

Slade barked a few words out that Robin didn't understand. They sounded really… raw. The prince remembered that he had thought that the man's language had seemed a bit harsh as well, compared to his own melodious one, but this was a few steps worse.

From the captive's widening eyes it was clear the he understood, however, and he, seemingly reluctantly, spoke a few words back. Then, suddenly, Slade's sword flew through the air and the man's severed head landed on the ground with a thud.

Robin must have made some sort of sound, hopefully not too unmanly, because Slade glanced in his direction and smirked.

"I promised him a quick death if he identified himself," Slade explained. "I don't think there are more of them, or do you know differently?" he asked the villagers.

"The only rumors have been of a group of men," one of them shrugged. Others filled in with what they had heard, while other's still began crying and trying to help the wounded, now when the reality had begun to sink in. No one did anything about the burning buildings, however. It was far too late to even try to save them.

Robin suddenly cocked his head and listened. He walked away from the group a little bit and listened again.

"Someone's crying! A child!" he yelled and ran towards the sound, which came from within one of the smaller buildings, not much more than a shed, and the roof was already aflame.

"Robin! Don't-" Slade called out behind him, but the prince, of course, didn't listen.

The door was sealed from the outside, the cruelty of it making Robin's stomach turn to ice, and he wished he could have killed some of those men all over again. He got the door open and smoke billowed out. He could see two people on the floor inside, and, as he dived into the heat, a baby, sitting between them, crying. He scooped the child up and took hold of one of the adults beginning to drag her out. Then Slade was there and took the other one. They just made it out before the roof fell in.

Robin got out of the way with the child to make sure the girl got to breathe fresh air and tried to calm her. When he looked back people were busy carrying the adults away, but the way they were doing it spoke the terrible truth to Robin.

"They didn't make it?" he asked as Slade came up to him.

"The woman, the child's mother, they say, had been stabbed in the chest. The older woman, the grandmother, must have died from the smoke."

"That's… I'm so sorry…" Robin mumbled to the child who was still crying, but silently now, with a few hiccups, sooty fingers in her mouth.

"Where is her father? On the ships?"

"No, apparently they came from one of the attacked farms, the only survivors… her father was among the dead. The villagers took them in about a month ago, that's all they know."

"Well… she needs to be cleaned up and have something to eat," Robin looked around. He wasn't sure what to do, really. He had had some lessons about child-care as a Gift was expected to look after any children in their masters or mistresses household, and he loved spending time with the few children in Slade's stronghold, but he hadn't exactly been responsible for one alone before.

The village was in chaos but after a few orders from Slade a place had been set up for the wounded, another one to gather the dead family members and yet another for the attackers, as no one wanted their carcasses next to their loved ones.

There was precious little left, but a few buildings still stood, mostly storages. The attackers had set the living quarters aflame, saving the other buildings for plundering when they had subdued the inhabitants. That meant that there was still some essentials left to salvage and the villagers had scraped together what they could.

Slade rode back to their camping-site to bring their supply and extra mount, but because of the speed they had ridden here in, he would have to take it slow with the tired horse. In the mean while Robin was walking around talking to and trying to consol the villagers, the baby on his hip. Some food was prepared and even though the prince would never dream of taking any for himself he got the girl to drink some warm tea and eat a mashed up wrinkled winter apple which had been safe in an root cellar along with what remained of last year's harvest.

"What are you going to do now?" he asked an old man.

"We'll go to the next village over. It's a day's march, but they will help us to rebuild", the man said. His voice was both empty and resolved. These were tough people, they would toil on, but they had lost a lot today. The village had only held around thirty people as most of the men were out to sea, and now about half of them were dead. Women, children, teens, elderly… the attackers hadn't spared anyone. Robin sat down in front of the fire where the old man was and cradled the child. Her blonde head was soon resting against his chest as she fell asleep.

"Um… would you happen to know her name?" he asked the old man and nodded to the baby.

"No," the man merely responded, so Robin wrapped the girl in his cloak and, after putting her down on the soft grass, he asked around some more. No one knew her name, though; a child of that age was not really part of the community yet and her mother and grandmother had been strangers. It made the prince sad, but there was nothing to do about it. He returned to the fire and the old man, who had now been joined by a few others. Robin carefully picked the sleeping child up and let her rest in his lap instead.

"Did you find out her name?" the man asked.

"No," Robin sighed.

"It's a pity she didn't join her mother."

"What? How can you say that?!" the prince spluttered, but no one else seemed to object.

"Look around, little boy," the man sighed. "I'm not a cruel man, but who would be willing to take a strange child in? And a girl at that?"

"Someone will," Robin said stubbornly. "I'll ask around. She needs a name, though," he said and looked down on her. She was dressed in a long linen tunic and a cloth diaper which a woman had given to him. Her feet were bare, she couldn't walk yet, after all, just sit up and, maybe, crawl, he didn't know. The simple dress was lovingly embroidered with flowers around the collar, however, probably by her mother or granny. "I should name you like a flower, but I don't know all their names…" Robin said softly. "This one is the prettiest… could you tell me this one's name, please?" he asked a woman close by.

"Looks like a rose, to me."

"Rose… is that a name? For a girl?" he asked again, not wanting to make a mistake.

"Oh, yes, I knew a Rose once," the old man chuckled dryly.

"Then Rose it is," Robin decided. He would at least not leave her nameless.

When Slade returned over two hours later all Robin had gotten when he tried to find the girl a home were headshakes and lowered eyes. The child had woken up again and was looking around wide eyed from her perch on the prince's hip.

Slade went up to talk with the old man and a woman who were the ones in charge now.

"I want you to take a message to the next village and make sure that they send someone to Wilson Hall if there are more attacks. You should have sent someone already; we could have stopped this if we had known!"

"We sent word to our commander; we were promised that he would take action."

"That's Alf, isn't it?" Slade asked. "Good. I'll have a word with him at the summer meeting. It can't be easy to find forty or so men who are constantly on the move, but he should have asked for help. Before you leave, though, you might want to send your best trackers out. Find their camp. There should be looted goods there, if nothings else. If so, it's yours."

Robin had joined Slade's side now, and the man glanced down at the child.

"She's calmed down. Have you fed her?"

"Of course, and she was very good-" Robin began.

"Good. We'll leave tomorrow morning. As far as I know there's no longer a threat here."

"Oh, good. Her name is Rose, and-"

"Pretty name. I'll leave our extra horse with them; they need more strength to carry what they can when they leave."

"Yes, but how about-?" Robin began but his Master was in full planning mode.

"We should see what we can spare too, but it might not be that much."

"Slade!" Robin almost barked.

"Yes?" the man looked at him like he wondered why on earth he had taken that tone with him.

"I was trying to ask you something!"

"Fine. What?"

"Well…" Robin shifted his grip around the child and bit his lip for a moment, trying to phrase the question properly. "Well… do you want a daughter?"

_The End_

* * *

A/N: Of course Slade can't say no, not to Robin… ;) When I asked for ideas on facebook for this story, there were wishes for Red X to appear, but he doesn't feel right for this story and I didn't want to introduce more canon characters, so sorry… good ideas, though!

I realized that I regret one thing IMMENSELY about this universe: the military ranks. Making Slade a General was my first idea, but then, as "Precious Gift" unfolded, I set it in somewhat of a fake Viking age… and that doesn't fit at_ all_ with a military state… unfortunately I didn't realize this in time to change it so now I'm kinda stuck with it… -_- Well… nobody's perfect… ;)

I still think of this universe as more of an original story than anything else, where the characters just happen to be named after DC characters… ;) Not only is it so AU, they also speak differently and so on, and it's also one of the most romantic universes I've written… in my opinion… ;) So it might not be for everyone but I hope you fluff-lovers have enjoyed it!


	174. Work of Art

A/N: Happy B-day **Corrosive Moon** (August 23)!

This is a freestanding story but what can this genre be called… ? Hmmm… It's partly AU (Robin's part) and it's not dark, exactly, but most of it isn't exactly very fluffy either… ;)

* * *

**Work of Art**

As soon as Slade saw him the man knew he had to have him. The young man was stunningly beautiful in all his naked glory. He had a small smile on his lips and luscious locks of hair framing a delicate, yet strong face. His torso was finely muscled, the soft manhood which rested between his legs was very well proportioned and, as Slade circled him, the young man's rounded, firm buttocks completed the masterpiece.

"You are interested in the statue, Sir?" the owner of the small antique-shop asked. The old, slightly hunched, man had shuffled over on soft slippers and Slade startled, which really proved how engrossed he had been in the art piece.

"What can you tell me about him?" the mercenary asked, not denying but not exactly affirming his interests. The truth was that he had been just walking by and spotted the statue through the window and, for once in his life, he had just stopped dead, unable to continue until he had found out more.

"It's marble, from the second century BC, Greece, and it has all its papers in order. As you can see, he's life-sized, though because of the base he looked a little taller than he really is. As he doesn't have any attributes he's thought to be a depiction of a live young man rather than a god, which is a bit unusual. A survey has concluded that he once was painted, like many ancient Greek statues, and the pigments found suggests that his hair used to be black and his eyes blue, which must be very unusual and that's another reason that it's thought that he's a portrait."

Slade's eye had spotted something else.

"What about the inscription?"

"Ah, another interesting feature!" the shop owner exclaimed. "But confusing, as well… It's crudely made, so it can't possibly be done by the artist behind this masterpiece, and signs suggest that it was done long after it was finished… The last part is barely visible, as you can see. I think it says 'red', but no red pigments have been found on his skin or anywhere else. Maybe it's an owners-mark or the name of the room or house the statue belonged to…"

"It's his name."

"Sir?" the old man blinked behind his glasses.

"Erythro means 'red', yes, but the word is longer than that. Also, and owner wouldn't mare the front of the statue with something that wasn't essential, and who this boy _is_, is essential. It says erythakos. That's the ancient Greek name for the European Robin. If it truly was his name or if the statue was named by someone I don't know, but this is Erythakos. Robin."

"That's… that's…. yes, that might be possible, I'm not fluent in ancient Greek after all… very interesting indeed…" the man looked like he wanted to hit the books or at least make a few calls.

"How much?"

"He… he's quite valuable, you understand. The price is on the base. Thirty thousand pounds."

"You'll get fifteen."

"Sir, I really can't part with him for less than twenty five," the old man insisted, and blinked behind his thick glasses.

Slade smirked. The man was honest, he could see that. Almost reluctant to sell. But Slade was determined to buy.

"Twenty and you'll get paid in full at once."

"Well… I. Yes," the shop keeper finally gave in.

"Good." Slade withdrew a business card from his wallet and handed to the man. "I want him delivered to this address by the afternoon. Let's make the transaction, shall we?"

* * *

That evening the statue found a new home, standing in a niche in a large bedroom with stone walls and high, painted windows.

Slade knew it was a bit unorthodox, even frowned at but some, to live in a converted church, but that's why he liked his British base quite a lot. He had bought it only a few years ago and it was not yet fully decorated, so, in that light, he could justify the buy to himself. Placing the statue in his bedroom, however… well, the niche _had_ been empty, and he found it hard to stop looking at it.

"Goodnight Robin," he grinned, tracing a finger over the young man's cheek. He felt a little bit sheepish, yes, but he couldn't help himself. He made the promise to himself to go down to the local pub tomorrow night and pick someone up. Lusting after a piece of stone, not matter how finely carved, was really pathetic.

* * *

Robin blinked once, twice, as the curse left his body, turning it from cold stone to hot flesh. He took a deep, deep breath. It had been so long. So incredibly long. He remembered the day he had been cursed clearly… He had been hunting in the forest and come to a small clear lake where he had decided to bathe, as the day was so hot. When he returned to the shore a man was standing by his clothes, smiling at him, but Robin had seen at once that this was no mortal man. It was a god. And to make things worse, it was the king of gods, Zeus. The young man might have never actually met a god before, but he had heard enough stories to know that when Zeus had that look in his eyes he only wanted one thing.

The deity had gestured for him to come closer but Robin had shaken his head. He didn't mind being the lover of an older man, of course not, but he was proud enough to feel that he deserved a man who only had eyes for him, and wouldn't run after the next nymph he saw… and Zeus was far from faithful.

Unfortunately, he was also easily offended. After being refused again and again, the god cursed the young man into stone, delicately painted, to be able to touch and admire as he pleased.

"Only your name and a touch, filled with desire, will awaken you," the god had told him. "But only at night, to suit your new status." Zeus's fickle interest soon made him forget the statue in the forest, however. He never returned to claim him and Robin was left there, alone.

The god had turned everything to stone but his mind and his senses. At first the young man felt it was a curse, locked in his own body, but in that forest others of Zeus's lovers had taken pity on him. They had spoken to him, kept him company, until he, somehow, learned to accept his prison, and soon the years seemed like days.

Eventually he was found and taken to a temple. Someone remembered an old tale of a young, beautiful blue eyed hunter who had disappeared long ago and engraved his name on the base. He saw many strange places and was touched by many men and women, but not in the right way. Soon it seemed even his name, or the ability to read it, was forgotten. For long periods of time he was packed away in crates or placed in dark rooms, but every now and then he was brought back out into the light to be admired once more. His colors had long since faded but that didn't seem to make the people admire him any less. Robin found himself fascinated with his visitors, the way they changed over the centuries and all the different languages he heard and learned. For over fifty years that language had mainly been English and he was now quite fluent in it. He had enjoyed the little shop which he had spent about a month in, he knew that he would soon have a new owner… and he had spotted him through the window as he was walking by…

But now… Robin, he had accepted his new name as soon as he had heard it, as it was a direct translation, took another breath and turned his head toward the bed where the man was sleeping. Only a thin sheet covered the lower part of his body, twisted loosely around a leg as the man had turned over in his sleep. He had thought he had been able to see before, but his memories of true sight must have faded over the years, because there were so much more color and detail in the world now… and speaking of color, his skin was no longer alabaster white but a golden tan, and the hair which fell in front of his eyes was as black as he remembered it to be.

He took a careful step forward, away from the ground which had turned to stone with him and which he had been standing on since then. His feet met wide, polished wooden planks, the sensation almost overwhelming. He quietly walked over to the large bed, mindful of not disturbing the man in it and just stood there, admiring his beauty.

He was torn between an urge to run away and to come closer. This man had broken the spell, which meant he desired him. This frightened the young man, as much as it excited him. The urge to touch, as he had had only been touched himself, was growing too strong, however. So was the urge to _see_. Everything. He tugged carefully on the soft sheet and it slid off the body. The man, Robin didn't know his name, simply slept on.

He didn't dare go closer, no matter how much he wanted to, and instead backed away slowly, fleeing into the next room to try to make up his mind and gather his courage.

Slade had woken up from faint footsteps on the oak floor. He had simply opened his eye just enough to see a silhouette of a slender person coming towards his bed. He had stayed still even as the sheets were pulled from his body. Some assassins were just too damn curious. The 'assassin' didn't exactly attack, though, but instead backed away with a faint gasp. Not a killer then. A thief? A very curious and somewhat perverted thief, if so. As the shadow left the room, Slade decided to follow. After all, this might save him a trip to the pub if the intruder was clever enough to bargain for the chance to get out of here alive.

As he stood up, however, he froze. The statue was gone. How? The base was still there, it was like it had just -he glanced at the bedroom door- walked off?

He had seen men and women painted as statues of course, some pretty convincingly… was this a way to break into people's houses? But surely he would have discovered the truth? He guessed the statue at the shop could have been a real one, and a fake one had been delivered, but he had stood eye to eye with it… maybe it was a robot, made to look like stone? That idea was impressive, but Slade still couldn't really commit to it as he followed the would-be thief, or perhaps spy, into his private study.

Instead of going for the computer, which stood openly on the desk, or for the drawers, the thief had stopped to touch the drapes and then admire the painted windows. He didn't seem to be armed, obviously, as he was naked, and Slade picked up the sound of a small gasp as fingertips touched the cool glass panes.

The man couldn't possibly let this go on any longer.

"Who are you?"

Robin spun around at the suddenly barked question, a small sound of distress escaping his lips. He had been a hunter, yes, but the overflow of sensations he was experiencing now ironically almost turned him deaf and blind; there were just too many of them to sort through.

"You… you know my name," he couldn't help but object, as that was part of what had set him free.

"Robin?"

"In your language, yes."

"Do you know who I am?" the man had come closer now. He had a stern, hard face and a dangerous look in his eye, but, somehow, the young man couldn't find it in him to be really afraid. Not of _that_ side of him anyway.

"No. I never heard your name, but thank you."

"Thank you?"

"You gave me life again… please don't be afraid?"

The man snorted as he stood before the youngster. They were both naked and both were unbothered by this fact, not even really realizing it.

"I'm not afraid, boy. Are you saying that you are the statue?"

"Yes. I understand if this is hard to believe," Robin said softly, the sensation of making sounds, and foreign sounds at that, was strange to him. It almost tickled. "The world of today… it has forgotten the magic of the gods and what they could do."

Slade smirked a little, and now Robin's heart beat faster again.

"I've seen my share of strange things, trust me. Now, if you want to live I suggest you tell me everything."

Slade studied the young man carefully, but every word he said was, if not true, then at least this 'Robin' _thought_ it was. In the end Slade could conclude that either Zeus had cursed this young man, or he had been thoroughly brainwashed into believing so. And that still didn't explain what happened to the real statue, because the young man's, or teen's, body was clearly not painted to look like marble.

"And you don't know who I am?" he asked again,

"All I know is that you spoke my name, and that you… desire me." The answer was a little shaky but not from deceit, and the last part almost made Slade want to look down, in case he had gotten hard without noticing it.

"What makes you think that?" he asked steadily.

"It's the only way I can be awakened," Robin answered. He had a lingering blush on his cheeks, and Slade had no problem imagining the god's lust for him, nor his anger at being rejected. A small smirk came to his lips.

Robin's eyes widened as he saw the man's expression change from thoughtful to… something else. Something that had everything to do with predator and prey, but, for once, Robin wasn't the hunter. He swallowed as the man came even closer, so close that he could feel the heat from his body.

"Well, Robin… I don't think a mere 'thank you' will suffice, do you? Care to show me how grateful you are?"

"I… I don't think…" Robin mumbled and backed away, only to have the desk block his way.

"Now, boy, haven't you learned what happens when you deny a man?"

"You...You_ are_ a man, though! Not a god!" the teen objected. Being so close to the tall, muscular naked male made his own body shiver and tingle in a way he couldn't remember that it ever had done before.

"Am I now?" the predator smirked and reached behind the trembling youth to pick up a sharp letter opener from the desk. Before Robin could even get scared that the man might stab him, he instead slashed at his own arm, leaving a bleeding gash behind. A gash which healed in front of the teen's eyes.

Robin gasped.

"You- you're a god?"

"I'm close enough for you not to try my patience, I think," the man purred.

The teen swallowed.

"I… I didn't mean to offend you…"

"Good. No offence taken, then," Slade answered but still didn't move away. "Tell me, my little Robin… why did you refuse a god?"

"He…" the young man looked down and blushed deeper. "I was proud. I knew I was beautiful… And Zeus just wanted that beauty for the moment… I don't believe men treasure what they easily gain," the young man said and smashed a glass paperweight into the side of Slade's head.

As Robin rolled back over the desk and fled, he would hear the man curse darkly behind him and soon follow in his footsteps. The hunter was quick, though. He had once run down a deer in the forest, and he could give the man a challenge. The house, and houses like this in general, was a mystery to him however, and he often opened doors that didn't seem to lead anywhere, just tiny rooms full of clothes or boxes. He didn't know how to open windows and no doors seemed to lead outside. He had just found one leading to a landing of some sorts, which went all around an open space. Robin looked down to see a stone floor far below and, on the opposite side of where he was, there was a set of stairs. He was on a second floor, above ground! That was why he couldn't find the front door, it must be down there.

"I wouldn't try to leave."

Robin's head snapped in the direction of the voice. The man looked no worse for wear, not even a bruise on him. He was standing near the stairs, blocking the way out. Robin was trying to think of his next step when the lovely painted windows seemed to lit up and the first rays of the sunrise bathed him in warm, wonderful light. The young man couldn't help but smile at the warmth and beauty, but the next second he gasped. It wasn't warm! It was cold! And he couldn't move and- everything went dark.

When he could see again, he was back in the man's bedroom, on his stand, in the position he had been frozen in for so many years. He wanted to scream but he couldn't, and, comparing to what his senses had been just a moment ago, he felt half blind and deaf.

The man entered the room a little while later and just stood there, studying him, before he left once more. Frustrated, angry and scared, Robin closed off from the outside world. He had learned to do that, long ago, to be able to handle long periods of solitude, and it was as close to sleep he could get. He 'woke up' to a touch.

"Good evening, Robin. Rise and shine."

The transformation was quicker this time and he felt the curse flow out of him, leaving life behind. He blinked and looked around. Then he had to blink again.

"What..?" he asked, seeing a table full of food and fresh fruits. That definitely hadn't been in the man's bedroom last night. The man himself was already sitting at it, leaning back in the armchair and twirling a glass of blood red wine which made Robin wet his lips in anticipation of the taste. He was dressed now, but only in a knee-length silky-looking robe, which was hanging open to reveal what must be this era's version of undergarments. Robin didn't know if he would have preferred more clothes or less, because no matter how big of a threat the male was, his body was still beautiful.

"It occurred to me that we might have gotten off on the wrong foot…" the man smiled, although the smile still reminded the teen of a wolf. "And I suspect that you haven't had much to eat for the last two and a half thousand years, so perhaps a bit of supper…?"

"How… how did I get back here?" Robin asked carefully.

"Teleportation-magic, it seems. You began turning back to stone and suddenly you were gone. Quite impressive that the magic has lasted for so long…"

"Does magic wear out?" the teen half asked, half chuckled, and the man raised an eyebrow.

"It's not often I get a question I can't answer. Maybe it doesn't. It's just easy to think of power like a battery…"

Robin didn't understand all that. He and learned general English, yes, and he had even been placed in a curator's office for about ten years, and seen computers being introduced and used, but no one really explained things to a statue, after all. It was a very good thing that historians and archeologist tended to mumble to themselves when they worked. One old man had even discussed things with him, but he was replaced soon after.

"Take a seat. Please. There's a robe for you on the chair, if you feel cruel enough to deny me your beauty."

Robin shot the man a haughty glare, because the invitation hadn't been a question. The 'please' was just tacked on to it like an extra barb. Still, the smells from the table made his mouth water, and he was feeling cruel, so he quickly slid the robe on and tied it carefully. The fabric felt like water against his skin and he almost regretted putting it on as his heightened senses found it very pleasurable. Before giving in completely, however, the young hunter had to make one thing clear.

"Do you give your word that you will not…" Robin searched for the correct English word, but came up a bit short. "…take me?"

"I can't do that. I _plan_ to '_take_' you. But eventually. And hopefully not against your will," the man shrugged and gestured at the other chair once more. "Sit."

"You seem… honest, at least," the teen muttered as he did as he was asked. "But I don't even know your name?"

"Slade. Slade Wilson. Do you prefer bird or fish?" he then asked and took the lids off the platters and bowls on the table.

"That bird look amazing," Robin gaped at the roasted piece of meat.

"Chicken it is," Slade nodded and began to carve several large pieces for his guest. "You can never have tasted potatoes, but they are pealed, boiled roots," he continued and showed the teen the bowl. "The sauce here goes with the chicken. Most of the vegetables you should be familiar with?"

"Yes," Robin nodded. "Strange roots," he added as he helped himself to one of the 'potatoes'.

"I'm not sure a living statue can pass judgment," the man chuckled, and the teen couldn't help but smile a little himself.

"Maybe I was being… hasty," he agreed and accepted a glass of wine from the man.

Slade found himself mostly ignored as Robin began eating, obviously savoring each bite to an almost erotic extent. The man couldn't say that he minded the lack of conversation when he got to watch that. As soon as he had seen the young man he had felt drawn to him and there was nothing to stop him from throwing the boy down on the bed and 'take' him, right now. No one knew he even existed, after all, he had no friends or family, and he would never be able to survive out there on his own. He was helpless. Well. _Almost_ helpless, considering Slade had gone to bed with a headache this morning. Still, the boy had been right about something… he could have him easily, but 'easy' rarely appealed to Slade. There was no challenge there. He loved a challenge. And seducing this nubile Greek youth might just be the entertainment he had been looking for, as he needed to lay low right now. Besides, the teen was fascinating beyond his purely physical assets. He had been alive, more or less, for over two millennia… the things he had seen! Even if there were only ordinary things, even if the boy might not understand all of it… how could they ever run out of things to talk about? Truthfully, though, talking was not really what he wanted to do right now, as the boy popped a whole cherry-tomato into his mouth and chewed slowly, an appreciative sound, close to a moan, emitting from his lips. Slade wanted to make the boy moan as well. He took a deep breath, however, and steeled himself. Not tonight. He had to move slower with this creature.

Robin could feel the man's eye on him. It was both exciting and scary, and the teen didn't quite know how to deal with it. Maybe his new owner had been right, maybe it would be proper to show his gratitude in a carnal way, if that was what this 'Slade' desired, but then what? He suddenly had a future which involved more than observing centuries go by, he finally had his life back… that had to be more important than what the man wanted, after all. On the other hand, he needed him to wake up, didn't he?

"What happened to your eye?" Robin suddenly heard himself asking, the black patch having been a source of curiosity since he had first seen it.

"Shooting accident."

"An arrow?" Robin blinked, thinking that the man's powers must be great to be able to survive something like that.

"A gun."

"Gun?"

"A modern time weapon. Would you like dessert?"

"Maybe. Depends on what that is," the youth answered carefully, making the man laugh.

"It's a sweet food, served after the main meal."

"Ah, I see. I know what you mean," Robin nodded. "Then yes. I'd like… dessert?"

Slade nodded and left the room. The teen looked around, wondering if he should take this opportunity to try to leave again, after all, he even had clothes now, but he had a feeling that he was being tested and didn't want to end up being locked up or bound, so he stayed in his seat, nibbling on a chicken bone.

The man returned with a cup of what he called ice cream, and Robin became convinced that the cold treat must have come directly from the gods. It was gone all too soon, however, and the youth glanced up at the man hesitantly, wondering what was next. He didn't have to worry, though, as they merely talked for the rest of the night.

The days, or rather nights, passed, always beginning with something to eat. Robin began to slowly relax in the man's presence, and even though he always was offered a robe, he sometimes forgot to put it on. Slade told him about the world of today and answered all his questions patiently, but he refused to take him outside yet. He did, on the other hand, show him the bathroom and the shower. Robin was fascinated with the hot water raining down on his hand as he reached inside.

"Would you like me to show you how to use it?" Slade asked, and the teen merely nodded. Within a blink of an eye, it seemed, they were both wet and naked, the man running soapy hands up and down the teen's body.

"Is this… always done together?" Robin asked, trying to control his body.

"Yes," the man answered simply.

The teen wasn't sure he believed him, but he mimicked the man's moves, his fingers gliding over wet, firm muscles, the scent of the soap reminding him of his beloved woods. Heady with the sensations he lifted his face and, suddenly, the man's lips met his.

Robin had never known kissing like this. It was like it was just a hairsbreadth away from actually having sex; so intimate, wild and full of desire. He was about to whisper to the man to take him when he suddenly felt the familiar coldness spread through him.

"No… no, not now…" he groaned. "Slade… morning…" And then blackness.

When he could see again, Slade was standing in front of him, in the bedroom, dripping wet with a towel around his middle.

"Tease," the man growled.

Robin chuckled to himself, but couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for them both.

The next night Robin opened his human eyes and gasped, his heart skipping a few beats. Slade wasn't at the table, but stretched out on the bed, smirking at him. Naked.

"Come to bed, Robin. I think we've waited long enough, don't you?"

The teen swallowed nervously but nodded. Over the last couple of days he had been more and more convinced that this was what he ultimately wanted. He left his dais and slowly walked across the wooden floor to the side of the bed, where he hesitated a little bit. Slade wouldn't accept that, of course, and grabbed the teen's arm, pulling him down on the mattress next to him, shifting so his body caged him in.

Robin felt a flash of fear, but meeting the man's eye, he couldn't sense any malevolence in it, merely lust, and he felt quite a bit of that himself. They kissed again and the heat seemed to almost explode in the teen's body, making him arch and wind his legs around the man's hips, grinding their now hard cocks together.

Slade was very much to the point and after kissing the teen's neck and chest, he flicked open a small bottle of lubricant and made sure to cover his erection with the slick substance.

Robin tensed slightly as he felt the tip of the man's cock prodding his opening, but he was too proud to ask the man to take it slow. He was not used to showing weakness and he wouldn't do it now either. He couldn't help but gasp as the pressure increased, however, but a small bite on his nipple made him forget about it. The next second the shaft was buried inside him to the hilt and Robin dug his fingers into the man's back, crying out from the burn of the stretch. He almost hyperventilated, beads of sweat breaking out all over his body, but Slade wouldn't give him any time to get used to the intrusion. The man slowly pulled almost all the way out of him, took a firm hold of Robin's knees, bending his legs up against the teen's shoulder, got in a better position and then plunged in again.

Robin, almost folded in half, was stuck helplessly accepting what Slade gave him, having no control over how deep or how fast the man took him. And Slade _liked_ it deep and fast. As he was no longer able to reach the man's back, Robin clutched at the sheets instead, fighting his pride for the urge to beg. He was about to give in when the pain and discomfort started to fade away and other sensations, much more pleasurable ones, took their place. He pushed against the man, lifting his ass just a little bit more and then-

"Ahhh!" The pain completely forgotten now, as something inside him seemed to explode with pleasure. "Y-yes… I… Slade!"

The man merely grunted, but there was a hint of a leer on his lips as he intensified his efforts and the thrusts became harder, almost reddening Robin's skin where their bodies slammed together. The teen keened from the added force, groaning and mewling, making sounds that didn't even sound quite human as his climax built. He was sure he was going to die, break apart like brittle stone under a too rough chisel, but it felt like a very good way to leave this world.

Slade had, at some point, let go of his legs, but they were now wound around the man again, drawing him in almost as much as the man's own thrusts did. A hand closing around his length pushed the young man over the edge quite violently and the old church they were in must have wondered over the sounds echoing through it that night.

Robin had trouble catching his breath; somehow most of the oxygen seemed to disappear on the way down to his lungs. He was on his side, the man behind him, his hand caressing the teen's hip, almost thoughtfully.

"That… was…" Robin tried to speak, amazement and a little bit of regret in his voice. Regret that it was over so soon.

"That was the first time of many. The night is young," the man chuckled low in his ear, seemingly having picked up on the wistfulness.

"It… is?"

"For twenty thousand pounds and bringing you back to life, I would say you owe me quite a few fucks, yes."

"Fucks? I have heard that word… is this what it means?"

"Among other things. It's a common curse-word, as well."

"Huh… I know about curses… this is _not_ a curse," the teen murmured. "Anyway, that was not what I was going to say… I was going to say 'that was what Zeus would have done to me?'… Because I think I was a fool to turn that down…"

"No, you weren't… you made the right choice," Slade told him, his hand tightening on the teen's hip as his arousal began to grow anew between Robin's cheeks. "After all, what is the King of Gods compared to me?"

Robin chuckled and wriggled his ass teasingly against the man.

"Zeus had many faults," he admitted to his lover. "But I don't think he was ever _that _full of himself…"

_The End_

* * *

A/N: Thank you to **Valkyria Raven** for the ancient Greek word for Robin! (the modern name, she taught me, is kokkinolaimis, if anyone's interested! Sounds kinda cute… and the double 'k' reminds me of Finnish… ;)

The prompt for this story was: "How about a free-standing story where Robin is an artwork that

comes to life and Slade is unaware of it when he procures him?". Very good prompt, don't you think? And I hope you thought the story made it justice…

Not there will be a longer pause in the updates. In September there's only one drabble and one pic and both late in the month. I will spend my "free" time working on the Christmas drabble, which is really needed… I'll also contact the October b-day kids soon. If you have booked your B-day in October, make sure to check your mail now and then, or contact ME with your wish. Sequels and freestanding drabbles, no crossovers, preferably not any "new" characters is what you can wish for and, when it comes to pics, they need to be within the regulations of dA…


	175. To do Anything

A/N: Happy b-day **Shimu-mu** (September 25)

I got an interesting prompt from the birthday girl but also the permission to do whatever I wanted so I ended up changing it just a tiiiiiiny bit… ;) Yeah. You should never give me any leeway… ;)

**WARNINGS: **This story starts out rather normal but then turns **dark.** There are _some_ non-con elements, and OC-death, as well as violence… you have been warned. Slade is NOT snuggly in this one, okay?

I would like to thank **Virginia Riddle-Malfoy** and **Jayto **for the help with this story…(and an extra thank you to** Jayto** for BETA-ing it as well). The story had a strange coming-together because once I finished it I didn't like it. Something was horribly wrong but I couldn't see it… so I let the girls above read it… Virgina seemed to like it but Jayto told me it was utter crap and wondered what the hell I was doing (I'm paraphrasing a bit, I admit, bt only a LITTLE… ;) and that helped me figure out where it all went to hell… so I kept the first part of the story and re-wrote the rest, getting Jayto's blessing for it.. .;) The first version was longer, but let me tell you, it was schizo all over the place… it was like I have several different Robins and Slades in it at once, but I was too close to it to see it at first… but thanks to some honest feedback I ended up with a story I personally like a lot. Hope you will too!

OH, and there will be an update tomorrow as well, but on Deviant Art, so check out my account, then! (on the 26'th of September 2012, that is ; )

* * *

**To do Anything**

"This has gone on for long enough, we have to stop them," Robin growled, slamming his fist into the kitchen counter.

"Yeah, but as soon as we get close they just scatter on their bikes," Cyborg said, looking equally pissed off. "Between the five of us we can't catch them all."

"Dude! They are Pokémon! 'Cause we gotta!" Beast Boy grinned.

"I think they will be _very_ impressed if we threw a ball at them," Raven muttered.

"Maybe a wrecking ball…?" Cyborg mused.

"I think they are most vile…" Starfire let them know, and the alien was right. The new gang which had tormented Jump City for the last couple of weeks was the kind Hells Angels members would tell to use a comb and take a shower.

"Then we'll go after their leader and his closest men first. We'll take them out little by little," Robin decided. "And we won't wait for them to rob another store either; we'll go out there and _look_ for them. We'll spread out and we'll patrol until we find them, okay?"

"Um, yeah, but… um… once we find them…?" Beast Boy asked, not keen on going up against the whole gang, roughly twenty-five bikers, on his own.

"If you spot anything, alert the rest of us and wait for back-up. I'd rather they don't see us until it's too late, okay?"

"So no T-rex?"

"No."

"Damn. I always wanna T-rex up when they are around…" the changeling mumbled.

"When are we doing this?" Raven asked.

"No time like the present," Robin shrugged.

Raven, Starfire and Beast Boy took to the air, Cyborg took the T-car and Robin, of course, went on his bike, to see if they could find the gang's hideout. For having so many people they sure knew how to keep a low profile and Robin knew nothing about them apart from one thing: the leader, at least, came from Gotham. He had heard the guy call out orders to his gang and there was no mistaking the accent. The teen didn't recognize him or any of the others and hadn't been able to dig up much on them, apart from the fact that they migrated from city to city. Well, they would be caged birds from now on.

Robin cruised up and down the streets for over an hour. He had a gut feeling about the warehouse district, as it provided lots of places to hide and no neighbors to call the police and complain about the noise.

"BB to Rob, we're taking a break," the hero suddenly heard through the com in his helmet. "Pizza at Slice of Heaven in fifteen?"

"I'll be there," Robin confirmed and sped up. He decided to take a short cut between two buildings and that's when he spotted them, about to set off on their bikes at the far end of the street. There was no time to stop and hide, they had already seen him and were scattering. Robin saw the main jack ass and set off after him.

"Robin to the Titans! Dinner's cancelled. My coordinates, now! I'm on the leader's tail, you each pick one. Remember, go after the one's with the skull and bones on their backs!"

"Aw, man…" he heard Beast Boy groan before he broke contact.

Robin swore under his breath as he followed his target through the deserted streets and alleys of this part of the city. He had to give the guy credit for knowing his way around, though; every twist and turn was taken with exact precision and so often that Robin couldn't deploy any of his bike's little handy toys. The man seemed to always duck just out of sight and not even the speed of the hero's bike helped any here; it was all about maneuverability.

Deep down the teen appreciated the challenge. Arresting a beer-burping slow-witted Neanderthal who could barely walk upright didn't quite give him a kick. This did. The hunt. He kind of liked it.

The focus of keeping the man in his sights overpowered all else, and when the biker took a sudden left turn Robin's inner GPS didn't immediately register the fact that it was a dead end. When the teen followed, however, only to be blinded by headlights coming towards him, he realized that the man had turned his bike around.

"Crap!" the hero hissed, slammed on the breaks and slid the bike sideways. He thought that he was gaining control of it once more and looked up, only to see the man pulling out a gun.

Robin didn't hear the shot, but he felt the bullet rip into the side of his arm, making him lose his hold of the handlebars and the bike finally slid away from him as he skidded across the ground on his back. The helmet, which he was very glad he was wearing, bounced against the pavement. Suddenly there was a loud screech from the intercom system, which must have been damaged and was now trying to drill a hole into his head using sound. As soon as he came to a stop he ripped the helmet off and was about to get up when something slammed into him. The next thing he knew a dirty boot was on his chest and the nozzle of the gun was inches from his face. The man smirked down at him, still straddling his bike, which was humming softly, ready to take off.

"Hey, Boy Wonder, we miss you back in Gotham," the guy let him know. "And sorry, this is gonna be rude, but I just gotta know…"

Robin was barely able to breathe from the pressure on his chest and before he knew it his mask had been ripped off.

"Damn! I _know _you, kid! You're that millionaire's brat!"

* * *

"Robin! Oh, you are hurt!" Starfire yelled as she flew up to him when he stumbled out of the alley a little bit later, leading his bike.

"I… got shot… my arm…" the hero mumbled and clutched at it.

"You lost a lot of blood," Raven, landing next to them, said.

Robin looked down on his stained clothes and nodded tiredly. "Yeah… it's not bleeding that badly now, though… But I need to patch it up."

"Star will fly you, BB, can you take the bike?" Cyborg asked.

"Sure! But where's the guy?" the shape shifter wanted to know.

"He got away," Robin admitted.

"I'll look for him!" Starfire growled, her green eyes blazing.

"He's in hiding by now, let's just go home, okay?" her leader said tiredly.

* * *

"Damn, how did you get away from him?" Cyborg asked an hour later when Robin had showered, changed and gotten some medical attention. The wound had been a rather deep gash, but Raven's powers had now reduced it to nothing more than a scratch and he could move his arm again without any pain. He was filling his friends in on what had happened, although he didn't mention that the man had recognized him.

"I still had my belt, after all, I threw a smoke pellet in his face," Robin shrugged.

"Ouch, that must have stung. I'm surprised he could drive after that," his half-mechanical friend guffawed.

"Yeah well… I was a bit too messed up to stop him…" Robin muttered, looking ashamed of himself. "So, did you get yours?"

"I got mine," the empath nodded, and was joined by Beast Boy and Starfire. Cyborg, however, growled.

"The guy took off into an ally which was too narrow for the car and I didn't have time to blast him."

"Still, three out of five isn't that bad!" Robin smiled. "We'll pick them off, one by one. Oh… damn…"

"What?"

"I forgot my helmet back there… it was my favorite one and now it's probably someone's souvenir…" the teen muttered.

"Well, by the sound of it, it got pretty smashed up, but we better see if we can short circuit the electronics from here," Cy said. "Don't want any kids, or _worse_, listening in on the intercom."

"You're right… Hey, I'm gonna go see if I can find it first," Robin said and stood up.

"You want us to come?" Beast Boy asked.

"Nah, I just need to clear my head and get some fresh air." His leader shrugged. "Keep your communicators on, though… I'll call if I see anything."

Donning a back-up helmet, Robin zoomed away from the Tower and soon he stood in the opening of the alley. Night had fallen and the streetlights in this neighborhood were mostly broken. The beam from his flashlight picked up his scratched helmet almost at once, but the teen didn't head for it. He walked deeper into the darkness and stopped at a dumpster. Taking a deep breath he opened the lid.

Empty.

First he didn't understand what he was seeing. His breath had caught in his throat and he just couldn't get enough oxygen. He was as close to a nervous breakdown as he had ever been. Then he heard a soft chuckle behind him and spun around.

"Hello, Robin. Didn't anyone teach you to deal with the body at once? Then again… no, I guess no one did, did they?"

"S-Slade?"

"The same. Or, as the records will say… 'the witness'."

"What… what are you talking about? I'm just here for my helmet!"

"And after spotting that you decided to go dumpster-diving? Interesting."

"I don't know what-"

"But I do. The biker had you on the ground, your mask in his hand, saying hello, when you-"

"It was an accident!"

"It was no accident, Robin. You pushed his gun out of the way, you grabbed one of those neat little throwing knives of yours and you sliced the man's throat open. Twice."

"I…" Robin couldn't form another word. He had begun backing up, but Slade matched his every step until the hero felt the cold tiles of the alley wall against his shoulder blades.

"I was fairly impressed. You made sure he was dead before you threw him in the dumpster… you can thank the extra adrenaline for _that _feat, I think; he was heavy… then you hid his bike, covering it up with trash and limped out of here like the wounded hero… and your friends bought it, of course. Wonderful acting. And all for these?" Robin cried out as, for the second time that day, his mask was ripped from his face. "Deadly blues."

"It's… It's too dark to-"

"Ah, yes, but I already know, Richard."

Robin had never had a déjà vu as strong as this one. He could instantly see the faces of Bruce, of Alfred, of all of the bat-family's friends, dead. Wayne industries in smoking ruins, the manor turned to rubble, his world ripped apart, and, again, there was only one way out. Only one person in the way. One man who could ruin it all. _Mustn't _ruin it all. He had to protect his family. But, this time, he couldn't even move.

"I… he would tell. I… I could never have bribed him… he would…" Robin felt his knees buckle and he slid down the wall in front of his arch nemesis, shaking and hugging his knees. He felt the cold armor he had forced upon himself since it had happened shatter, leaving him helpless and vulnerable. "I… I killed him… I killed him and I was going to … to get rid of his bod-" his stomach couldn't handle more and he toppled over on his hands and knees, throwing up what little he had been able to force himself to eat for dinner. He continued to heave until only acid and saliva dribbled out of his mouth.

"Nice." Robin startled and looked up, only now realizing that some of the vomit had splashed onto Slade's boots. He tried to crawl back, from the stinking puddle, and from Slade, but the man looming over him had him cornered. "Don't worry, Robin, I'm not angry. After all, _now_-" Slade grabbed Robin's hair lifting him up, forcing him onto his feet. "-you're _mine_."

"N-" the hero's objection was cut short as the man slammed his head into the side of the dumpster, and then it all went black.

* * *

He woke up in a pitch black room, not much bigger than a closet, he discovered, as he felt his way around. It was completely bare, the walls smooth, the door without a handle on the inside. He was only wearing his tights, everything else was gone; there was nothing that could help him get out. And it was hot. There was no air. Robin felt his lungs burning and he began to panic, wondering if he had been left here to suffocate. Wondering if he didn't_ deserve_ it. He crawled into a corner, facing the door and waited. He would die or someone would come, there really wasn't anything more he could do. The lack of air made him tired and eventually, after what felt like hours, he starte**d** to doze off.

Big eyes. Glazed eyes. Staring at him. Blood soaking his skin. The smell of it. The heat. Those eyes. Becoming empty. The gurgling sound. The gurgling sound stopping. Realizing what that meant, what the empty eyes meant, what he had_ done_.

He sat up with a gasp, drenched in sweat, shivering despite the heat. But it hadn't been the dream that had woke him up; it was the light from the open door, so bright it seemed to stab his very skin. He raised his arms to shield his eyes but they were grabbed and he was pulled around as his hands were bent behind his back and locked there by a pair of steel handcuffs, which felt like ice on the teen's heated skin. He fought back, or tried to, growling, snarling, unable to really form any words, but it was useless. He was too exhausted to stop anything that was happening to him, too exhausted to even understand what was going on. Suddenly his world got dark again, but this time from a blindfold. Then he was yanked to his feet by his hair and the chain connecting his arms. He grunted in pain as he was pushed out of the room and down what seemed to be a hallway, at least he noticed that they were walking straight ahead for a while.

Robin knew that the man handling him was Slade; he recognized the grip, the roughness and the strength. He even recognized the man's mood from the way he was treated and knew that he wouldn't accept any provocations right now. Normally that wouldn't stop the teen from trying to kick the villain's teeth in through his mask, but right now all he could muster was trying to twist away weakly and digging his heels in. It didn't even slow the man down.

"What… what are you doing, where are you taking me?" the hero finally managed to ask, wishing he hadn't sounded so helpless.

"You'll see," Slade simply told him, and soon after they came to a stop. "Kneel," came the order.

"Fuck you!" Robin hissed. A kick to the back of his knees had him on the floor and in severe pain, but he clenched his teeth together, holding the cry in.

"Stay," he was told, as if he was a disobedient dog, but Robin knew that there was a time and a place, and that he could never hope to gain the upper hand or even escape, while back-bound and blindfolded. It would be idiotic to even try, so he stayed where he was. "Good boy." The man's voice was now coming from in front of him, and with calm, measured steps Slade began to circle him. "Robin, Robin, Robin… from hero to murderer in a single day…" the man said.

The Titan didn't respond, wondering what the man was after. Trying to break him even more, he supposed. Robin wanted wish him luck with that; his very soul already felt shattered.

"Let me begin by telling you that I have the body."

"You-you do?" Robin asked, shrinking in on himself, wondering if it was close by. If those dead eyes were staring at him right now…

"I do. Covered in your DNA, of course, as your were bleeding from that gunshot wound. But, even better; I have photographic evidence… a movie sequence showing every gruesome detail."

"What? How? How did you even know-?"

"Coincidence. The gods were smiling at me, I'm sure. I was in the area, about to set up a camera for a stake-out mission when I saw you chasing that biker into the dead end alley… I arrived just after he shot you and the camera was rolling a second later."

"You wanted fond memories of my death?" Robin growled.

"If anyone is going to kill you it will be me," the man answered, his voice filled with smug confidence.

"The biker got damn close."

"Oh, I wouldn't have let you die. I had the man's head in my cross hairs when you surprised me. Well. It saved me a bullet."

Robin stilled, not knowing whether to snort at the idea of Slade saving him, or fear the reason why.

"I didn't know that… I just… it was self defense!"

"First you claim it was an accident, and now self defense. Fine. It was. With a slice, excuse me, make that _two,_ you protected not only yourself but Batman's identity as well. And if you and Batman had fallen, who knows, the Titans might eventually follow."

"Yes, I… I had no choice, I-"

"Of course you did. Even in that situation you could have just knocked him out."

"Then he would have told!" Robin turned his head to follow the sound of the man's footsteps, and the unchanging pace was starting to grate on his nerves.

"Yes. But you also had another choice. To confess."

"Yes, but-"

"But?"

"Then I would have gone to jail, and my identity would have been out anyway!"

"So what did you do?"

"What is this? A trial? Why the hell do you care?"

"Just tell me. I'm curious. Frankly, I didn't think you had it in you."

"I… I hid the body in the dumpster and… I didn't say anything."

"Tell me, Robin… when you returned to the scene of your crime," the man began vindictively, circling him like a shark, "what did you bring with you?"

"What… what do you mean?"

"In the sidecar you so wisely had connected to your bike just to go 'pick up a helmet'… there was something inside it. What?"

"Why… why do you need to ask, you already know!"

"Humor me, my boy."

Robin swallowed the new bile which had risen in his throat. "P-plastic bags and an… an electric saw."

"Plastic bags and an electric saw… hmm… I wonder what_ that_ adds up to when a dead body is involved? Don't tell me you were going to get rid of the evidence?" the man's voice was teasing, sarcastic, echoing off the walls just like his footsteps.

"Who the hell are you to judge?" Robin snarled.

"Oh, but I'm not. This is the United States of America, after all," the man said and, finally stopped. Right in front of Robin. "And in this country we use a jury." The blindfold was suddenly ripped off and Robin blinked in the light. "Say hello to yours." His head was yanked to the side and Robin found himself staring at a large screen, and into the shocked eyes of his friends.

"Now, I have muted the sound coming from them, but don't worry, they have been able to hear every word from us… so dear members of the jury… what say thee?" Slade touched his arm guard and must have activated something, because suddenly the room echoed with his team's voices, and, in Starfire's case, sobs.

"No…" Robin mumbled. "No… no…"

"But you felt so bad hiding what you've done, Robin…. Didn't you?" The villain chuckled darkly, obviously enjoying every second.

"Robin… how…?" Cyborg began but he couldn't seem to finish the sentence.

"This is… this is like a set-up, right? You didn't do that! That video was fake!" Beast Boy cried out angrily.

"You... _showed _them…?" Robin asked Slade quietly.

"I doubt they would have believed me if I hadn't," the man shrugged.

"It is… true?" Raven asked.

"It's… yes," Robin answered. "Rae, I… something snapped, I… please understand!"

"I'm… trying…" the young woman answered quietly.

"If the court could come to order?" Slade said airily. "The jury and the accused shouldn't talk, after all. So… Titans… do you want your leader back?"

"Yes we do!" Starfire snarled, her eyes blazing.

"I see… And then what?"

"What do you mean, Slade?" Cyborg growled.

"Well, as you aren't criminals, I assume that, if I return him to you, you would turn him over to the police? You can't harbor a _murderer _after all… Justice needs to be served." Robin could see the uncertain looks on his friend's faces and knew exactly how they felt.

"Slade, don't-" he began, but then the man's boot slammed into his side so hard he curled up on the floor unable to breathe. He heard the Titan's indignant yells, but Slade was not finished manipulating his team's minds quite yet.

"So, you turn him over to the police, and his life is ruined… but, you might argue, he got what he deserved. He committed a crime; he has to pay the price. But it's not just him. He won't be convicted as Robin the Boy Wonder, after all. It will take Batman down as well. The Batcave will be raided, and all the bat-family's little secrets will be out. Everyone they are protecting, every witness in every case… and there won't be any Batman there to protect those people… or Robin. Prison can be such an unfriendly environment, after all… Especially if people on the inside happen to be there thanks to you…"

"We wouldn't…" Beast Boy began. "We couldn't…"

"But he is a criminal, there's no denying that. He's not even denying it, are you, Robin?"

"No, you son of a-UGH!"

"Don't insult the court," the man chuckled, stepping away after kicking the teen's side again. "Besides, Titans, he's not only a murderer, but a cold blooded one. He didn't slice that man's throat open in a panic. He didn't try to stop the bleeding, he didn't call for help, and he pretended everything was fine. He lied to you. He stood in front of you, covered in his victim's blood and told you that he had gotten away. He returned to cut the body up and dispose of it… is that someone you want to protect? Because, if you do, I might, as a concerned citizen, have to release the body to the police and let them handle it… and that will incriminate all of you, because, of course, this conversation is being recorded."

"We're not… we're not just going to leave him as your prisoner!" Cyborg said.

"You will leave our friend alone!" Starfire agreed.

Robin, however, was quiet. He knew he couldn't go back to his friends, even if they would, for some reason, forgive him. Slade was right, that would mean dragging them down with him. He _should_ go to jail, that was what he _deserved_, but that would also mean innocent people would suffer. _He_ had committed the crime;_ he_ should be the one to pay for it.

"Out with it, Slade," Raven said. "What do you want?"

"Kidnap Robin, of course!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Make him his apprentice again!"

"It's something more than that," the empath explained. "He already_ has_ Robin. He could have disappeared with him. Slade wants something more… and I'm guessing he wants to make a deal with us."

"Clever girl. Yes. I have a suggestion. Give Robin to me."

"NO!" Starfire yelled. "No you cannot have him!"

"Star, like I said, he already does… so what do you mean?" Raven asked.

"You can't protect him without committing a crime yourself. The justice system will mean the destruction of his family, and, most likely, his death. None of those are viable options for you. I'm offering to carry out his sentence, to be, as it were, his prison. I want him for five years, without probation."

Robin stared up at the man, with the same expression his friends wore of disbelief, fear and anger.

"Five… five years?" Raven asked.

"Not much for a murder, I know, but I'm being lenient since I believe the claim of self defense," the man chuckled. "In that time, however, you are not to harbor him or help him in any way. All contact will be forbidden, although you are of course permitted to try to defend yourself should you have to face him."

"You can't make him commit crimes!" Cyborg barked.

"Of course I can. He'll be my apprentice again. I will make sure, however, that none of the crimes can be connected to him. No one will know who he is, besides you."

"And… when the five years are up?" Raven asked.

"He'll be free to return to you… if he so chooses."

"Slade will surely wash his brain!" Starfire objected.

"Rob's strong…" Cyborg said.

"_That _strong?" Raven asked darkly. "You remember last time, don't you?"

"We can trust him… can't we?" Beast Boy sounded as miserable as his leader felt.

Robin sat staring at the floor in front of him, realizing that his team had an impossible choice to make.

"Robin?" It was Starfire's voice and he looked up to meet her large, worried eyes. "Please, Robin… you are sorry?"

The Boy Wonder didn't know whether to laugh or cry. 'Sorry'… yeah, saying you were sorry used to solve everything, didn't it? That and admitting that you were responsible. 'I broke the vase, Alfred, I'm sorry.' 'That's quite alright Master Richard, now go wash up before dinner.'… yeah… simple… if you were sorry you were always forgiven… But, even though he didn't want his team to hate him, he couldn't let them do anything stupid.

"No, Star. I'm not sorry," Robin said, just loud enough for his team to hear.

"…But…?" the alien gasped.

"You don't mean that," Raven added.

"I do. He would have destroyed my family, and who was he? A dreg. As Slade pointed out, I can't go to jail either, so… leave me here. Leave me with him. And… if you see me before the five years are up… run. Run or fight for your life, because Slade won't let me go easy on you." Robin swallowed. Slade wouldn't go easy on him either. He had never told his team the true depth of the horror he had gone through as the man's apprentice… especially not what… Robin forced that thought out of his mind and returned his eyes to the floor.

"We… don't have any choice…" Cyborg said, and Robin drew a sigh of relief even as his heart froze to ice. "Robin… we… we love you."

"Love you too," the teen mumbled, but he wasn't sure they heard him this time.

"The jury has spoken. You're mine," Slade said smugly. "Goodbye Titans," he added and the screen went black as it was turned off, the room darkening even more. "Finally alone, then, Robin?" the man was standing in front of him once more, and the teen, still on his knees, was forced to crane his neck back to be able to glare at him. "Seems your team gave you up."

"As they should!" Robin snapped. "I wouldn't have let them commit a crime to protect me!"

"Of course not. And it's that heroism that makes you so very easy to control. So, Apprentice… Shall we start with a little reminder of your place?"

Robin's eyes widened as the man began to unzip himself. This was what he had tried to repress, had never told anyone about… That Slade didn't only cause him pain, that he had also-

"Don't tell me you've forgotten, my boy? Open up now…" the man teased him.

All the memories came flooding back as the teen slowly parted his lips: the taste, the smell, the texture, the _helplessness_. With his hands cuffed he didn't have any control and the villain just buried himself down his throat, enjoying the gag-reflex and the throat spasms as the teen struggled to breathe.

"Hmmm…. I see you _do_ remember. Good. I hope you remember to swallow as well?" The man pulled almost all the way out as he came, making sure his cum flooded Robin's mouth and not flow straight down into his throat, so the hero got to 'enjoy' the taste. "There… what do we say?"

"Fuck you," Robin growled.

"Aw, so close. You had earned yourself a mattress, but not anymore I think. Are we going to be polite or am I going to have to take away the floor as well?"

Robin snorted. He ended up regretting that.

He hung suspended from his wrists and ankles in the middle of the room, facing the floor. With not even a wall to support him, his arms had begun to hurt very quickly and now it felt like they were coming out of their sockets any moment. Robin closed his eyes. How long had it been? An hour? Two? Fifteen minutes? The room was completely dark and lacked windows so he had no way of knowing. He hung his head, the slight movement making him grind his teeth against the pain. Five years. Five years of this. He wouldn't last a week. Slade had had his friends as collateral last time, meaning he hadn't had to go very far; Robin would eventually cave because of them. The punishments for failure or talking back had still been grim, however, and Slade's way of 'teaching him his place'… Robin whimpered quietly from the memories as well as the current pain. How would he survive? Impossible. He couldn't survive without giving in. Giving in completely. For the next five years Robin had to die and someone else take his place and then… then he could only hope that he would be able to resurrect himself again… that he could even remember who he used to be.

_The End_

* * *

A/N: the prompt for this was "What if Robins identity becomes public knowledge? (and it's not Slade's fault this time... or is it?) How far would Robin go to undo the damage and protect his family (Bruce and Alfred)." but I changed it from having already become public knowledge to threatening to, because once it's out there, in the press and whatever, I actually couldn't figure out what Robin would have done…? Maybe someone else can, but I was stumped. Sorry about that change, but I hope you still enjoyed it!


	176. The Birds and the Baddies 2: One Bad

A/N: Happy b-day** Krox1** (October 4)

This is a part two of drabble 147: **The Birds and The Baddies**. If you don't remember it, it's the one with the Raven/Red X pairing… ;) Where Slade/Robin and Red/Raven flees Jump after being discovered by the Titans who, of course, won't accept their relationship… This takes place only a little while after the last drabble ended.

No warnings, really, as this is a light story… some kinks will be mentioned, however… ;)

**If you booked a b-day with me in November,** check your e-mail, because I have sent out requests for wishes for those who have. **If you have booked a b-day in December**, you haven't gotten a mail yet, but I'd love to hear from you now as well, if you know what you will wish for (remember that you can wish for a pic instead of a fic if you want too, I tend to forget that... ;) )** I won't be taking any NEW requests** but if you are unsure if you have booked your date or not, let me know and I'll check. Make sure you tell me the username you booked it under if you have changed it in the past year or so...

* * *

**The Birds and the Baddies 2: One Bad Bird**

"Little Bird to Cute Bird, you got one coming your way. Little Bird to Cool Guy, you too. Keep on your toes. I'm taking down the one on the roof."

"Cool Guy to Little Bird, copy that."

"Little Bird to Master, permission to beat Cool Guy up afterwards for the code names?"

"Master to Little Bird, I think they are just fine."

"Yeah, you would," Robin muttered. "Over and out." The teen swung out over the rooftops and landed next to his target. A few swift kicks later and the sniper's rifle was sliding away, with the man laying still in an crumpled, unconscious pile. Robin straightened up. He was dressed, like the other three, in a black outfit, padded and strengthened with Kevlar for protection, but rather nondescript. All of them also wore gray utility belts and their intercoms consisted of earpieces and a little microphone on their collars, which was much handier, the teen admitted, than a communicator. It wasn't exactly uniforms, more like working gear, and he wasn't masked. The chance of anyone recognizing Dick Grayson was next to zero; he had changed too much. He hadn't been Dick since he was twelve and he was seventeen now, eighteen in a few months. After leaving the Titans neither he nor Raven had really wanted to create new super hero identities for themselves, they just weren't ready, and Slade and Red X, of course, were laying low themselves when it came to declaring who they really were. Therefore the suits. Robin had thought they looked pretty good until Raven had made a comment about looking like a family going camping in matching overalls.

"Pretty Bird to Little Bird, I got mine. And about the code names; if you punch him, I'll hold him down," Raven's dry voice came through the communicator.

"It's a deal," Robin smirked.

"Hey!" Red complained through the link. "I was just doing my job! What if someone listens in on this frequency? Got mine too, by the way. Master? How about you?"

"The bomb has been defused and the prisoners freed. Let's move out."

"Great! Embassy saved! All in a day's work!" Red X hollered.

Robin chuckled and shook his head as he tied his guy up. He then jumped off the building and swung away over the streets of Berlin. When he finally landed near their rendezvous point by a park, however, he spotted something in the corner of his eye. A squirrel. A _green_ squirrel.

"Look out, it's B-" that was as far as he got before he had to threw himself to the side to avoid a large, seemingly electrically charged net flying towards him from a side street. He landed badly and hissed as pain shot up from his ankle, but he couldn't afford to hesitate; he had to put some distance between himself and his old team.

"Robin! We only wish to speak!" Starfire yelled, having suddenly appeared as well.

"Then stop_ attacking_ me, perhaps?" Robin barked back, dodging a giant green gorilla who was trying to pin him. At that moment Raven, Slade and Red X arrived on the scene and then it was four against three. Robin and Raven, however, were keen to not make this uglier than it had to be.

"Wall us in, Rae!" Robin ordered and a black dome covered the four in an instant.

"Yeah, try to get us with that sound gun of yours now, toaster!" Red X grinned at Cyborg.

"It is as much to protect them from us. Especially from Slade," Robin muttered. "And you might want to remember that Rae can't hold this up forever." He took a deep breath and turned towards his old team "Titans! Talk then. What the hell are you doing?"

"We're bringing you back home!"

"We're not lost _nor_ kidnapped," Raven said coldly.

"We don't believe that, something's wrong! Someone made you leave!" Cyborg declared.

"Yeah. _You_," Robin growled. "Go home. Protect Jump. We just saved at least a hundred people from being blown up, not to mention a huge international disaster, and we are really _too fucking tired for this crap!_" Robin hadn't meant to be quite so crude, Red X was clearly a bad influence, but the truth _was_ he was tired. And in pain. He felt his lover coming up behind him, the heat of his body as well as a hand resting lightly on his arm, calming him down.

"You're hurt," Slade muttered.

"I'm okay."

"You haven't put any weight on your right foot this whole time, and you're as pale as a sheet. How did it happen?"

"Just a bad landing."

"It was their fault?" The man, who had no love for the Titans after they way they had treated Robin, sounded close to demanding blood.

"Let it go. I'm okay," Robin hissed and focused on his former friends again. "We will not go with you, and we don't want to fight you. But we will if we have to. Please… leave!"

"Robin…. getting… tired…" Raven whispered from beside him and the teen could see the shield tremble a little, ripples spreading across its surface.

"Okay. Red, if they attack, cover Rae." Robin ordered in a low voice. "Nothing lethal. Slade, that goes _double_ for you. And we're not, I repeat, _not_ going to make the first move here."

"You have a way of going against ever one of my instincts," Slade muttered sullenly, making Robin give a short chuckle.

"Means a lot to me that you'll go through with it anyway, then, Master," he grinned.

"Robin called Slade Master! I heard him!" Beast Boy exclaimed, and Robin swore, having forgotten the teen's superior hearing.

"I was a joke!" the black-haired hero barked but it was too late. At that moment Raven's shield collapsed, and the Titans attacked, determined to 'save' their teammates.

Robin quickly whipped out his bo-staff, and vaulted himself into the air, hitting Cyborg straight in the chest with his good foot. He couldn't help a cry of pain as he had to land on his bad one, however.

Slade, he noticed, shadowed him, but for once Robin didn't mind the man being over protective; this way he could keep an eye on him.

The former Titan was just about to deactivate his old friend temporarily, when green flashes began raining down on him. He spotted Slade drawing his sword, something he had taken to wearing again, declaring that he had missed it in Jump.

"Slade! Don't-!" But the man simply reflected the blasts back at the alien, who had to duck out of the way herself.

Berlin was at that moment experiencing having a real, live T-rex trampling its streets, for the first time in… forever, actually. Red X tried to protect his girlfriend who was as stingy about those sorts of things as Robin was, while throwing sticky X'es at the monster. Robin could just hope the former thief had it under control and looked away. He shouldn't have. The big dinosaur finally stumbled and, in a last attempt to stay on his feet, Beast Boy twisted his body, making his long tail come sweeping across the street.

"Look ou-" Robin heard Slade yell that much, but then everything turned black.

* * *

"God… did someone get that T-rexes number?" Robin mumbled as he opened his eyes.

"At least Slade did a number_ on_ him," came the cheery reply from Red X.

"What? He didn't-?" Robin tried to sit up but the world spun too badly and he collapsed against the mattress once more. Huh. So he was in a bed? He wondered how long he had been out.

"No. I didn't." It was the man's voice this time, and he sounded angry. "I knocked him out. He either got up or he going to confuse the hell out of paleontologists in a million years."

"What about the others?"

"Out cold too," Raven said.

"Rae, are you okay?" Robin asked the pale girl as soon as he spotted her. She didn't look like she had recovered much at all.

"You're the one with a concussion and a hair-line fractured ankle who has been out cold for almost twenty four hours…" she muttered. "I'm okay. Too drained to heal you, though. Sorry."

"Don't be. I'm the one who's sorry. I know a shield like that takes a lot out of you, I shouldn't-"

"Never apologize for making the right call, Robin," Slade snapped at him. "Besides, she tired herself out further after you went down."

Robin gave the young woman a questioning look and she sighed, avoiding his eyes.

"You won't be happy," she muttered.

"What? What did you do?" Robin asked, dreading the answer.

"As they were unconscious, I… I invaded their minds."

"Doing what?"

"I… changed… something…"

"Raven…" her former leader reached out and took her hand. "Just… tell me."

"I … planted an idea in their minds. From now on they will leave us alone. They will accept that we've left and forget all thoughts of foul play… We're simply not Titans anymore."

"I don't like the idea of messing with people's heads," Robin began, but was interrupted by a snort from Slade.

"The girl made an ideal decision. They would never have let you go, never believed you," the man growled.

"Yes, if you would have let me finish," Robin gave his lover a pointed look, "that's what I was going to say. Thank you Raven. You did the right thing."

The woman gave him a small smile and nodded. Now, when the spots dancing in front of his eyes had disappeared, Robin recognized his and Slade's bedroom, with the canopy of the four posted bed over his head.

"Just… how did they find us?"

"Through Batman and the JL, I assume. The Bat seems to be staying out of it for now, though," Slade answered.

"Batman is waiting for you to break up with me," Robin muttered.

"Marry me?" Slade smirked, making his lover burst out laughing.

"Yeah. Right. You and your white castle…" the former Titan snickered. "Anyway, I don't think the JL will be a problem. They aren't involved personally and they will see that we do good work and leave us alone."  
"Even thought we make sure to get paid for it," Slade added smugly. He drew the line at doing good deeds for_ free_. Besides, they had to eat.

"There's no law against that…" Robin mumbled, crinkling his nose a little because he had to admit he had a bit of a problem with that… but he left the whole business part to Slade. The man also had the contacts which got them the most of their jobs, after all, like looking into the threats against the embassy in Berlin.

"The Titans will remember speaking peacefully to us and realizing their error," Raven said.

"Good," Robin nodded. "Batman won't buy that, but, like I said, he won't come running… Last time we spoke he more or less told me that I was being a naïve brat but I was welcome home when I grew up… or when Slade kicked me out. You're not kicking me out, are you?" he asked the man with a tired smile on his lips.

"I'm not planning to," the man smirked back. "After all, as Red X is such a lazy ass when it comes to chopping wood, I'll need you to keep me warm this winter."

"Hey!" the redhead exclaimed again and then leered. "Hear that, honey badger?" he said to Raven. "It's not laziness; it's me trying to be romantic."

"Try harder."

"Don't mind if I do."

"Guys, you have your own room," Robin sighed. "I'm feeling sick."

"That's not a very nice thing to-"

"No, I'm actually- Slade? Bathroom?"

Without hesitating Slade swept Robin up in his arms and they just made it to the toilet before the teen threw up.

"It's the concussion; you'll feel better soon…" Slade said, which turned out to be a lie.

* * *

"It's been a whole day, just let Raven heal you!" the mercenary growled at a very pale looking Robin.

"No, she's tired… I just… need to rest…" the teen insisted. "Oh, god, please don't breathe so loudly?"

"I'll get that stubborn head of yours some new ice," the man muttered.

It took a few days for Robin to feel better again, but he smiled when he finally woke up without a headache. Slade was sleeping next to him and it was dark outside, but nature called. Robin, wise from previous experiences, sat up slowly, waiting for the bout of dizziness, but when it didn't come he happily jumped off the rather high four-poster bed. He fell down with a cry of pain.

"What the hell?" he heard Slade bark, and a moment later he was back in the bed with a very angry looking man on top of him. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"I… forgot about my foot…" Robin mumbled, looking sheepish. "I'm okay now, I just need to go to the bathroom."

"Fine. I'll take you."

"But-"

"Robin. Shut up," Slade growled.

They had barely gotten back before Robin was sitting on the edge of the bed again.

"Could you get me a crutch or something? I know I've seen an old cane somewhere…"

"I know what I'd like to do with that cane," the man muttered and pulled the teen back down. "It's three in the morning. You will stay in bed."

"But I've been in bed for _days_, I'm not tired!" Robin objected. "And the German government needs a report about what-"

"It's already done and sent. Pay collected."

"Well, at least I should look through-"

"Robin, I'm serious. You still need to rest, or your headache might come back. And if you try to as much as put your _toes_ on the floor before seven o'clock I _will _tie you down."

Robin sat up once more. "Don't be ridi-"

Not much later the teen fought against the silk scarves which, unfortunately, still had been tied around the posts from a little game earlier that week. This time he wasn't spread eagle, however, his ankles were tied to the foot of the bed, Slade had been extra careful with the injured one, but it was still very much secured. His wrists were bound to the headboard, in an as comfortable position as Slade could manage. Robin didn't appreciate it however.

"Let me go! Let me go right now!"

"The only thing yelling will get you is a sore throat," the man muttered, his back turned towards his unruly patient.

"I have work to do!"

"There's absolutely _nothing _that needs to be done before dawn and very little _you _need to do for at least another week. Go to sleep."

"You _condescending bastard_! You think you can just_ decide_-"

"Robin, I learned to sleep through anything in the wars… but as it's better for your health to be quiet, I might get up and get you a gag."

"You wouldn't da-" the teen snarled but the man rolled over and pressed a finger against his lips.

"Do you_ really_ believe I wouldn't? Because, if not, feel free to challenge me. Again."

Robin glared but, when the man removed his finger he remained quiet.

"Good boy," Slade said and kissed his forehead. "Now go to sleep."

"…bastard…" Robin mumbled.

"Love you too," the man chuckled and rolled over again.

The man's breaths became deep and even almost instantly and the teen glared daggers at his back. He envied the mercenary for being able to fall asleep so quickly. He himself wasn't tired at all, at least that's what he thought, but his head was kinda spinning again, so he closed his eyes. Only for a moment. He wouldn't sleep. Slade wouldn't get the pleasure of being right…

"Good morning sleepyhead… it's almost ten. Up for some breakfast?"

"Mhmm?" Robin mumbled, and blinked up at Red X.

A minute later the redhead returned downstairs covered with orange juice and followed by loud cursing.

"He realized he was still tied down. He wasn't happy." the former thief muttered. " "He head butted the tray I was holding. _You_ go deal with him!" he said, pointing at Slade. "He yelled things about you anyways. I think some of them were gay stuff, and he wasn't holding back on the details," the young man groaned and reached out for his girlfriend. "Hold me?"

While Raven comforted her mentally bruised boyfriend, Slade took a deep breath to steel himself and then walked upstairs. Robin's mood hadn't changed a bit.

"There you are, you fucking piece of crap! Untie me!"

"What's this? I know you can't have woken up on the wrong side of the bed, because I strapped you down to the right side…" the man tried to joke. The audience was not impressed.

"Seriously Slade…"

"Do you need the bathroom?"

"What? No! Just untie me!"

"Of course I will."

"Good!"

"In a moment."

"No! Right now!"

"No, not until I'm sure you're in a good mood again," the man informed him.

Robin looked stumped for a moment but then smiled brightly, although a bit too widely. In fact it was rather creepy. "I'm great. I'm happy! Hi, honey! Slept well?"

"Yeah… I'm not buying that one," the man chuckled and joined his lover on the bed.

"Get any closer and I'll rip your balls off with my teeth," said lover snarled.

"I like it when you talk dirty," the man grinned and began teasing the teen's nipples. Robin was only wearing a pair of pajama pants under the covers, and he usually wore less to bed. While he had been sick, however, Slade thought he ought to be at least _half_ dressed, if Raven decided to check up on him unannounced.

"I'm so not in the mood, Slade," the teen growled.

"Don't worry, I'll get you there."

"Would you believe me if I said I had a headache?"

"I might, but you don't. You always have a little crease right here when you do," the man grinned and rubbed a finger between the teen's eyebrows.

"You're taking advantage of an invalid," the hero remarked, but his voice was less angry and more dry now. Slade smirked, knowing he was on the right track. He kissed one nipple lightly and felt the teen's chest rise as his breath hitched. They had been living here for about two months now, enjoying long sessions of, mostly, uninterrupted sex instead of the quick trysts they had to make do with back in Jump, but the young man seemed insatiable. That suited Slade perfectly.

He spent a good long time on the nipples, kissing, sucking, biting and blowing cool air over then until they were almost deep red and hard as pebbles. And they weren't the only thing that was hard. Robin didn't object at all as the man kissed his way lower and even lifted his hips up so Slade, slowly, could pull the tented pajama bottoms off, freeing a very eager part of the teen's physique.

Slade had a feeling that Robin had forgiven him by now, but… just to be on the safe side…

"Mmm…. yes… that's… sooo… goooood…" the teen moaned as his member was engulfed by a hot, wet, mouth. Slade pulled out all his tricks and the teen was soon making those keening noises that usually meant that he was just seconds from coming, but then, unexpectedly, he tried to twist away. "Slade… no I… I want you inside me."

"This was supposed to be only for you, I'd be happy to just-"

"Oh, just fuck me right now!" the teen snapped, and that was an order Slade wasn't about to disobey. He released the teen's ankles, half expecting a kick, but instead the legs spread wide and then, as he got in position between them, drew him in. Slade quickly squirted a big dollop of lube into his hands from the bottle on the nightstand and then he let the teen decide how he wanted it. Robin wanted it hard and fast. Still, the man tried to hold back as he didn't want to make the head injury worse again, but the only thanks he got for that were impatient sounds from Robin and, once he had freed the teen's hands as well; nails digging into his back, urging him on.

Afterwards, when the man had caught his breath, he expected another row with the teen about taking it easy. The hero, however, just smiled and curled up under the covers like a very satisfied cat.

"You're going back to sleep?" Slade asked.

Robin opened his eyes and, being deadly serious, said; "Slade, I don't know if you're aware, but I'm recovering from a head injury here. I need to rest. Shoo."

The next couple of weeks, as the teen was recovering, were hard on the rest of the inhabitants of the castle. Slade eventually let him move around, using an antique ivory cane they had found in the castle, but, even so, Robin's mood was horrendous. He hated to be confined in _any_ way, and he didn't hesitate to show it. Even so he still refused to let Raven heal him, feeling guilty, Slade supposed, that the woman had almost drained herself holding that shield. Raven herself had given up trying to talk sense into her former leader.

Eventually the teen was able to put his full weight on his foot again and were now happily taking a walk outside where he ran into Red X who was chopping wood.

"Hi, Red."

"What's wrong now? A spelling error in a report? Did someone put a fork in the knife compartment? Was the toilet seat up or down or whatever?" the redhead asked tiredly.

"Hey, what's wrong with you, I was just wondering if you needed some help," Robin snorted. "I got the foot-support-thing off today." The teen had never needed a cast just an ankle stirrup.

"Oh… okay… sorry, it's just that you've been a bit… difficult," Red shrugged and handed the teen an ax.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked innocently.

"Well… let's just say that you've been on everyone's ass about everything. That's okay. We forgive you. Just never ever get hurt again! Because we _will _leave you behind. Or send you back to the Bat, express delivery."

"Pft… I think I know what this is about…" Robin grinned.

"Yeah? What?"

"Well, sure, I might have pointed out a few of your mistakes lately, like when you cut corners or let Raven split all the wood instantly so you two can sneak away somewhere, but I think this is more about you than me."

"Is that so?" Red asked and wondered if he could use the ax he was holding on the teen. He could say it was an accident. The others would believe him.

"Yeah, I think you're feeling guilty, but don't worry. I'll help you."

"Help me with what?"

"To build character of course!" the hero exclaimed. "Of course you don't have any, as you used to be a thief and all, but it's never too late! A job worth doing is worth doing well and so on."

"Um… yeah… great."

"Oh, and Red?"

"Yes?"

"Are you _really_ going to stack the wood like that?"

* * *

"Slade? A word?"

"Red? What did he do now?" the man asked, sounding a bit tired.

"Robin? Oh, nothing at all! Raven gave him the all clear to take the foot support off so he's just dandy again."

"Really? That's good to hear," the man immediately looked happier.

"Yes, and we got to talking and... well… I have a bit of a message from him. A… private one…"

"Yes?" the man arched an eyebrow wondering what was going on.

"He'd like to celebrate, you see, and now when he's well again, he thought it would be fun if you did something a bit… you know… extra special."

"Special?"

"Meaning kinky."

"I see."

"So he has a request…"

"Why doesn't he tell me himself then?"

"Because it would ruin _everything_. You see, he wants you to surprise him after his shower tonight, or whenever you find a suitable time, jump him, gag him, tie him to the bed and spank the hell out of his ass with a paddle. And then go ahead and… you know… do whatever you do."

"He _wants_ to be gagged?"

"Yes."

"And tied down?"

"Yes."

"And… spanked?"

"Yes, well… when we talked he realized that he has been a bit of a… _bitch_, so… he felt he needed to be punished."

"No arguments there. But we don't have a paddle."

"You don't? I mean… ummm… I know, but I'll arrange a few things. I'll put them under the bed. You have a gag, though?"

"Yes. We have a few of those."

"Good, because you're gonna need it. Robin wants it real, like, you know… rapey? So he's gonna try to get away. Don't let him."

"Oh, I won't," the man leered.

Red grinned a bit himself, especially when he picked out a paddle with little hearts cut into the surface. Those would look pretty on Robin's ass, he was sure. He added a riding crop and a something that looked like a feather duster as well. He was sure the teen would forgive him… once his ass was back to normal again. At least the hero would think twice about commenting on his wood stack again.

_The End_

* * *

A/N: Don't annoy Red X. You might think it's Slade you should worry about, but a bullet between the eyes is quick and painless…

The prompt for this story was:

"Maybe they get found by Batman/the Titans? They are forced to move away? For some reason I really want Robin hurting something in it... Maybe, like, twisting his ankle? Because I am a sucker for protective Slade :3 And, if you can add it in, (optional! :3) some awesome sex? ;P"

I didn't do the moving away part, sorry, but I hope you liked the result nonetheless… I'd like to hear your thoughts on alternative endings to this, when it comes to the Titans finding them I mean.. because it stomped me a little… Robin and Raven are still heroes after all (dragging Slade and Red with them, kicking and screaming) so I didn't want the fight to get too serious because that wouldn't really fit in this lighter universe…? Would it? Thoughts are appreciated!


	177. Match Made in… Heaven?

A/N: Happy b-day **Teania** (October 29)!

This is a freestanding story and it's a light one. Because of this there will be some extra OOC moments, of course, but it's not crack, just within my lighter writing style. No warnings apart from that…

The next update will be on Halloween, a collaboration, of sorts, with Tinclay, and the next after that will be on November 2:nd. Both of them are on the dark category, the November one VERY dark, so if you like it lighter, enjoy this one!

* * *

**Match Made in… Heaven?**

"Bruce…" Robin began, looking uncomfortable. "I'm… I'm gay."

Bruce was not at all surprised. He was the world's greatest detective, after all, and when the boy had been fourteen he had had a crush on Superman which had been so painfully obvious that even the somewhat blue-eyed Man of Steel noticed.

"I know, Dick… and don't worry, Alfred and I don't mind."

"You… _both_ know?!"

"There were clues."

"Oh." The young man didn't seem to want to know what those clues were, and that was good, because that would have made the whole thing even more embarrassing.

"What? Did you expect me to send you back to the circus or something? Disband the Teen Titans?"

"No… no I hoped you'd be fine with it but… well, you never know, and… we've never talked about things like this, so…"

"Ah… so that's why you waited until you were seventeen…" the man said dryly.

"Eighteen soon."

"Yes, yes, so why now?" Batman's eyes narrowed. "Don't tell me you've been… unprotected?"

"What? No!" the teen blushed so the tips of his ears seemed to glow. "I've not- you know."

"Oh? Well. Good." One less thing to worry about, the man supposed.

"But I _want_ to… I mean I… I've decided to start dating," his ward told him firmly after a few false starts.

"You've what?"

"I'm eighteen-"

"Seventeen."

"Well, _soon_ eighteen and I… I just think it's time. I mean, if I had lived a more normal life I would probably had started dating years ago!" the teen crossed his arms over his chest in the way that meant 'I'm not going to back down'.

"Fine."

"Really? I mean… yes. Good," the young hero looked relieved.

"I will help."

"Wait… what?" Robin gaped. "With _what_?!"

"Your dates."

"What… what do you mean? I… I can take care of-"

"Nonsense. I will pick out a few candidates and-"

"You will…? _No_!" Robin shook his head in disbelief. "Don't you _dare_!"

"Have you considered if you want to date as Richard or Robin?"

"I… what does that…? I … no, but…"

"I thought not. Leave it to me. You can't just go out clubbing, Dick, you have to do this responsibly. I'll let you know when I've made the first selection, why don't you go see Alfred? I think he just baked some cookies."

* * *

"And then he sent me to Alfred for some cookies and milk!" Robin exclaimed at the screen, all but pulling his hair. "Can you believe him, guys?"

"Dude, you've got crumbs all over your front," Beast Boy snickered.

"Well, they were really _good_ cookies.." Robin muttered. "Anyway, I knew I shouldn't have come to Gotham! I should have just _called_!"

"But he was the O and K with you being the gay?" Starfire asked.

"Yes… yeah, he already knew too… so at least I didn't have to worry about_ that_."

"Please, give me a moment. I am enjoying the wonderful feeling of the 'I told you so'." Starfire gloated.

"Guys! Focus! He's actually using the Batcave computer as a match-making site! Someone talk some sense into him? PLEASE?!"

"Um, won't that just set you up with a bunch of villains?" Cyborg wanted to know.

"What? No, no there's like a billion people in there from all over the world… everything from scientists and politicians to military and police… oh, and the villains and the snitches and so on too, but, you know… it's not like he won't use some filters or something… I _hope_. I don't want to go on a date with Two-Face."

"He's gay?" Raven asked.

"Part of him is," Robin grinned. "But seriously, I'm coming home right now…"

"Come on, you've already taken some time off, why not just see what that computer comes up with? Maybe you'll get lucky," Cyborg shrugged. "If you know what I mean…"

"An idiot would know what you mean…" Robin muttered.

"Please? What did you mean?" Starfire asked.

"It's not like he can make you _go _on any actual date or anything… you can just check out the pics! Maybe there are some nude ones!"

"Yeah. Right. The Bat-computer goes porn…" Robin snorted. "Well, I _did_ want to take some time off and do some normal stuff… like going to the museums and so on…"

"Are you gonna go to Gotham Zoo?" Best Boy wanted to know.

"How's that any different from being in the Tower with you guys?" his leader chuckled. "But there's a new, enormous aquarium which has just opened, and I'm gonna check _that _out."

"Have fun with the fishes! Wave if you see Aqualad!" Cyborg grinned and then they signed off. Robin sighed and threw himself on his bed. Fine. He's stick around a bit. Just to see what his over-protective mentor would fish up.

* * *

Back in Jump City someone else just hung up as well. Slade had listened in on the Titan's conversation and was now typing so fast on his keyboard that his fingers seemed blurry. He had a grin on his unmasked face. This was what he had been waiting for… all he needed was the right bait.

Slade picked up his phone and dialed.

"Hello, this is Slade Wilson. Yes… I'm calling about that favor…"

* * *

"I've found you a couple of matches," Bruce announced the next day.

"What?" Robin mumbled with his mouth full of breakfast.

"Here. All appropriate candidates, I believe," Bruce said and sat a small pile of papers down in front of the teen.

"Forget it!" Robin snorted.

"Oh, Master Richard, why not at least go on one date?" Alfred suggested. "You know Master Bruce won't give up this endeavor until you do. How about this one?"

"Military man, rising quickly through the ranks, specializes in guerilla combat, has multiple honors," Bruce recited from memory after a glance at the paper.

"The photo is kinda blurry, isn't it?" Robin muttered, looking at the page Alfred had just handed to him.

"Taken in Iraq, but he's on leave here in Gotham right now."

"But… this is just… too weird!" the teen complained.

"Dating is seldom without awkwardness," the butler said wisely.

"Fine… I'll think about it," Robin muttered.

Half an hour later, Bruce walked into the library where the teen was currently curled up with a book. "Good news, you're meeting him at 'Under the Sea' at three."

"Wait, what? Who? The guy from the file? I don't even know his name!"

"It was right there; S. J. Wilson. Age twenty seven… is that too old?"

"No, but… I can't… he… you ASKED him?!"

"Of course. He sounded like a very responsible man on the phone, just as his records show. He's currently single and agreed to a blind date."

"And he didn't think it's strange that someone else set it up?"

"No, he told me he got set up by his own parents on a regular basis. Well… shouldn't you go get ready?"

"It's nine in the morning, what am I? A girl?"

"Fine… you're right… So what are you going to wear?"

That question made Robin panic and run to his room.

"So you're going on a date with this guy?" Cyborg said from the screen on the wall while Robin was busy tearing through his suitcase, trying to find something.

"Yeah? Where the hell are my black jeans? There they are!"

"Um… weren't you supposed to refuse?"

Robin hesitated and straightened up. "Damn… yeah… I kinda forgot…" He shook his head and went back to solving his clothing problem. "Too late now anyway…"

"Whatever you say, man… hey, yellow isn't really your color, go with the red."

"Thanks!" Robin said and pulled one the dark red long sleeved tight top instead. "Better?"

"Better. Now you just need a nice belt and- wait! Damn, is gay contagious? Since when do I care about accessories and crap?"

"I don't know, but you're really helping!" Robin grinned at his friend. "Now… what about my hair?"

* * *

Robin was sitting on a bench just inside the large 'underwater experience', looking at the Atlantic Ocean display wondering if you could die from stomach-butterflies. He had been told that the guy would be here at three, dressed in his army uniform. Bruce had left Robin's description as well: black jeans, dark red top, black hair, blue eyes… check. Dating as Robin would be much too complicated so Richard would have to do…

Suddenly a pair of legs dressed in kaki walked into his peripheral vision.

"Hello Robin."

… so how did this guy know his alias? And why did that voice sound like- The teen looked up.

"…Wilson?" he all but squeaked.

"Yes."

"_S-Slade_ Wilson?"

"Yes."

Robin stood up.

"Let's take this outside."

"I thought you wanted to see the aquarium?" the man, his enemy, said.

"Yes. Not destroy it. So I'd rather fight you outside."

"And I'd rather not fight at all. Come on," the man took his arm, like he was from the seventeenth century or something. "Let's go see some wonders."

"But… But…" Robin's eyes darted around. There were people here, innocent people, and, so far, no one had noticed anything and no one was in any immediate danger, as long as the man didn't decide to blow anything up. Maybe going along quietly would be the safest thing to do.

"How did you… I mean… your profile…?"

"I hacked the system."

"You lied too. You're not twenty seven," the ten snorted. The man's looks, the white hair and the eye patch had been a surprise, but the rugged, manly face hadn't been… it fit the man's voice, after all. The short beard made his chin look even wider, and it really suited hi- Robin cut that train of thought off.

"That's right, I'm not," the man answered, not offering any number.

"Nothing on that thing was true, was it?"

"Everything, apart from the age… I just moved the timeline forward a bit… and didn't include any recent history. Even the clothes are mine, although I admit the fit isn't perfect. I must be getting fat," the man said and patted a perfectly flat stomach. The only bulges were muscles, even though they did make the military green t-shirt rather tight. Robin swallowed.

"That photo-"

"Was an old one. I can hardly believe I'm the first one guilty of _that_ crime," the man chuckled.

"Well… no… guess not," the teen snorted, hiding a chuckle of his own. "Still, why would you pretend to be gay and go on a date with me?"

"I'm not pretending. And I _wanted _to go on a date with you. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Duh! Yes! Seriously, Slade, there are families here, kids… please…"

"No one is going to get hurt, Robin, this is a_ date_."

"Fine… Fine, this is a date. Great. So… you are just back from Iraq, then?"

"Recently, yes."

"Really? You left Jump?"

"Didn't you miss me?"

"Things have been a bit boring, yes," Robin smirked. "So… what where you doing there?"

"Killed Bin Laden."

"Um… sorry, that happened ages ago…"

"Killed the _real_ one."

"Ooo… kayyyy…." the teen said slowly and glanced up at the man, His eye, grey-blue he now noticed, looked completely serious. "Well… umm… good job?"

"Thank you. It was easy. They should have sent me from the beginning. Look. Jellyfish."

"Speaking about spineless creatures?" Robin grinned, watching the pretty things floating in the tank in front of him.

The man chuckled. "Something like that."

"We Titans need to upgrade our communication security… not to mention the Batcave's," the young hero suddenly realized.

"Don't bother. I'll find my way in."

"You sound sure of yourself," the teen muttered.

"I am. I always get what I want," the man smirked down at him. Robin chose not to comment, but wished he hadn't blushed.

They lingered at the South American rivers, watching the feeding of the piranhas, which wasn't quite as impressive as Robin had hoped.

"They feed them fish pieces? Why not half a cow or something?" he asked.

"That was pleasantly disturbing. I think fish is more part of their natural diet."

"Yeah, but it's not really as cool," the teen grinned.

"On the other hand, the kiddies around here might not get nightmares this way."

"Like you care about giving people nightmares…" Robin muttered. The man just chuckled in reply.

People seemed to rush past, kids dragging their parents in their haste to get to the next tank, and the next and the next. Both Robin and Slade seemed to like to take their time, really exploring the different areas, as they got deeper and deeper into the building.

"How about something to eat?" the man suggested as they reached a large dome where tropical fish were swimming all around them. The dome contained a small café, which most parents steered their kids away from, complaining about the prices. That meant there were free tables however, and Slade gestured for the teen to sit down.

"What can I get you?"

"Something without any poison?" the teen requested dryly.

"This is a café at an entertainment park, don't ask me for miracles," the man answered with a grin. "Let's see… they have salad. Chicken or tuna?"

"Chicken. I don't want these guys glaring at me," Robin answered and gestured to the surrounding fishes.

"Chicken it is." The man returned a little later with a tray with salad and water, as well as two pieces of chocolate cake.

"I thought you were watching your weight?" the teen smirked.

"Just salad seemed boring. I'm not a fan of boring," the man shrugged. "But if you don't want it-?"

"I want it!" Robin snapped and slapped the man's hand away from his plate.

"Hmmm…" the villain merely hummed, making Robin blush slightly again. _Damn brain, hearing innuendoes everywhere!_

They ate in silence at first and then Robin noticed a grey shadow moving towards them and looked up. He almost jumped out of his seat.

"Wow! Look at that!"

"A sand tiger shark, if I'm not mistaken…"

"I thought it was a grey nurse shark? I saw a Australian documentary-"

"Same fish, different names."

"Oh. Didn't know that," Robin admitted. "Wow, it's big! Must be eleven feet… at least… and those teeth…"

The fish lazily swam over the dome, making the people inside gasp and point. Robin couldn't help it, his heart sped up a little. He knew he was safe here, he might almost as well have watched the thing on a screen, but still… it awoke something almost primal in him, something about predator and prey which the modern man had all but forgotten. It was one thing fighting huge globs of goo, but this… this was, somehow, more _real._

"Fascinating, isn't it?" Slade rumbled and Robin couldn't help giving the man a happy grin.

"Awesome."

The shark, and others, smaller ones, kept passing by.

"You like sharks, obviously. That's promising for me," the man suddenly said.

"Right," the Titan answered dryly. "You want to rip me to pieces too?"

"Not exactly where I was going," the man frowned. "Like I said, this is a date."

"Slade, please… you're not exactly the 'dream man' that your profile said you were… let's say I forget how I know about you; what about Ba- Bruce?" Robin blinked. "Fuck."

"You just realized I know about him, didn't you?"

"Yes. I did earlier, when you called me Robin, but then I looked up, and it was you and I… kinda forgot."

"Because of my dazzling good looks, I assume?"

"Yeah, sure. Because of those. Not because I was trying to figure out how to get everyone out of here safely…" Robin muttered. "Oh, god, I mentioned the Batcave and I still didn't realize…" the teen felt disgusted at his own brain. "Soo… is this going to turn out into a black mail thing?"

"No. Again: a date thing."

"I'm eighteen-"

"Not quite, but go on? Your point?"

"And I'm a hero."

"Something I'm willing to overlook."

"And- oh, hold on…" Robin's phone was ringing and he answered it.

"It's me, how are things?" he heard Bruce ask.

"Oh, just splendid," Robin tried not to sound too sarcastic. The last thing he needed was Batman blasting in here as well.

"There was something I forgot about, may I talk to Wilson, please?"

"Umm… okay, I'll… put you on speaker," the teen said and gave Slade a warning glare.

"Major Wilson?"

"Yes, Sir?" Slade answered, leaving Robin gaping a little.

"I hope you are having a nice time. I just wanted to let you know to have my ward home by seven."

"_Seven_?" the teen exclaimed, just instinctively objecting to such an early curfew, and then remembered himself.

"Of course, Sir, and thank you, we're having a lovely time."

"Well, good. I'm sorry for the interruption."

"Not at all, Sir, and I'm hoping to get to meet you some time soon. If Richard decides to bring me home, that is," he added with a smirk towards Robin.

"Bye, Bruce!" the young hero quickly said and ended the call. "You're lucky this was just an ordinary phone. I don't think he'd be happy to actually_ see_ you," the teen muttered.

"Wouldn't you love to see the look on his face, though?" the man asked innocently.

A grin broke out on Robin's face before he had a chance to reel it in and replace it with a frown. "No," he said firmly, but he knew it was too late by the smile which was playing on the man's lips. "Oh, screw you," the teen muttered, but that only made the smile grow into a leer.

Robin decided to ignore the man and focus on his cake until his blush went away. That plan worked out pretty well, and somehow they both spotted that there was a paper tray liner on the tray with different fish species which you were supposed to spot and check off, like a game, and suddenly they were both playing it, calling out and pointing.

"That's not a moray eel, it's like a rock or log or something…" Robin said and squinted his eyes.

"I'll bet you it is."

"Sure, ten bucks?" the teen grinned.

"You're that unsure of yourself?"

"As if. Fifty then?"

"How about a kiss?"

"What? No!"

"Coward."

"I'm not a… okay. Wait… so if I lose…?"

"I get to kiss you."

"And if I win?"

"You get to kiss me?" the man suggested hopefully.

"Ha, very funny! I'll take the fifty bucks. Which reminds me… what do I owe for the food?"

"Nothing, it's a date."

Robin opened his mouth to object but then shrugged. "Fine. When this is over at least I can say that I set you back some…"

"Let's hope you'll get a slightly better story than that. Come on, let's go take a closer look at the eel."

"The log you mean?" Robin grinned.

Unfortunately, the log grinned back. Well… it snapped its jaws.

"It's not fair, you obviously have some kind of super vision…" the teen objected as the man pulled him to the side to collect his prize. "I can't be expected to-mmmmppff!"

_Slade is KISSING me. SLADE is kissing me. Slade is kissing ME. _The thoughts were just rushing into his head, bouncing around in there like mad, because besides them, it was pretty empty in Robin's skull at the moment. There was practically an echo. The way the man's lips moved against his, the way his hands drew him closer… Robin found his own hands going around the man's waist. _Just looking for weapons, just looking for weapons,_ he told himself. _Or a bomb-vest or something… yeah… like that would fit under this t-shirt. Oh, god, those back muscles are just…_

Fortunately the kiss ended before Robin had time to finish that thought.

"I'd like to bet you again…" the man let him know, a new, deeper, note in his voice now, which seemed to resonate in the teen's chest. But maybe it was because they were pressed so close together.

"Let's… let's go look at the reef!" Robin stuttered and hurried away, feeling a bit woozy. Maybe the man had poisoned him after all. He cursed himself as he stared at the colorful fishes. He had to keep it together. He had to get the man out of here, and then… then… Robin had no idea. Would Slade let Bruce's secret out if Robin fought him? What was the alternative, then? What did the man _want_? The apprentice-thing again? No, the man had actually admitted that that had been a mistake not long after Robin had been able to escape. The teen, even though it was now several years later, still remembered that conversation with disbelief. Slade had backed off a lot since then. There was still the occasional challenge but, thinking back, those had seemed more than games than actual threats. All that made it even harder for the young hero to try to figure out what the man really wanted, because if it wasn't to imprison him or kill him… what else could it be?"

"I always liked clown fish."

The voice made him jump and the arms embracing him from behind even more so.

"I… I… they are nice…" Robin stuttered.

"Living so close to something that could kill them in an instant, trusting its own protective skills so the sea anemones won't sting them…"

"The fish protects the anemones in turn too, you know…" Robin muttered.

"Yes. A perfect symbiosis. Isn't that what we all really want?"

"Is that what… you want?" the teen asked carefully.

"Yes."

"With… me?" just asking the question felt absolutely absurd.

"And nobody else."

"Really?"

The man chuckled. "Don't sound so shocked, Robin. I've long since realized that you and I belong together. No one can fascinate me as you can, or challenge me. I've just been waiting for you to be ready… it was nice of you to announce it so openly."

"I don't think a private call to my friends can be called 'openly'," the teen muttered.

"Well… not to anyone but me, at least."

"What makes you think I want _you_, then?" the teen demanded to know. "Have you imagined that I've sent you 'open' signals as well?"

"No, I don't think you've even considered dating me before today," the man admitted. "If I'm lucky, I've featured in a dream or two, though. Ah… I see I have. I hope I was good."

"Shut up."

"_That_ good, huh?" the man chuckled. "Seems I have a lot to live up to then. Still, now when you know that I'm an option… does being with anyone else really appeal to you?"

_Crap_. As usual the man had hit the nail hard and straight on, ramming his point in. Robin desperately tried to imagine himself standing there with someone else… a hot teen, a handsome man… an artist, perhaps, or a police officer, a fire fighter, a business executive, a construction worker… and nothing even as much as tickled his interest. The thought of a tall, one eyed, rugged looking villain, however… whose hands were on his hips at the moment…

"It's not too late to become a monk, I guess…" the teen sighed.

"Poor Bruce."

"Huh?" the teen wasn't quite able to follow the man's line of thought there.

"He was so sure he would be able to find you the perfect date. He was sure he _had_, wasn't he? Well, he's going to be busy forcing you out on dates with the next fifty seven candidates as well, of course, before he, _maybe_, gives up."

"Fifty seven?!"

"You didn't think the system only found me, did you? I just made sure to be on the top of the pile… FYI, I like being on top."

"I'm not going to date fifty seven guys!" Robin exclaimed, loudly enough to make a mother drag her kid away a bit.

"Of course not. You have me."

"Sure… I'll date you," Robin said after some thought.

"You will?"

"Yes," the teen turned around and grinned up at the man. "As soon as Bruce approves of you, of course."

"…" the man just glared at him.

"Well, it wouldn't just feel _right_ if he didn't, you know?" the teen continued innocently. "We've always been open and honest with each other, and I'm not going to date anyone behind his back."

"Fine."

"I thought s- what?"

"Fine. It's about time to take you home, anyway… no time like the present."

"But… you… can't…"

"Of course I can."

"But he will… and you will… and you are… and he is… and…"

"Come. Let's take a trip through the gift shop on our way out, shall we?" the man suggested.

Robin exited the shop with a large, stuffed moray eel around his neck.

"You really didn't have to," he muttered, fingering the eel's plastic teeth.

"What better, as a symbol for our first date?" the villain grinned next to him. "My car is just outside."

"You're really looking forward to dying, aren't you?" the hero asked. "It's not like Bruce will invite you in for dinner!"

"Well… at least we're not going behind his back. Just like you wanted," the man shrugged.

Robin half expected to be kidnapped as he climbed into the car next to his 'date', but a little while later they pulled up at the gates to Wayne Manor, where Alfred, after a word from Robin, pressed the button to let them through. The man parked in the drive way close to the impressive double doors, which, along with the stairs leading up with them, was lit up as it had already gotten quite dark. Robin had to fiddle a bit as the eel caught on his safety belt, so Slade had time to get out of the car first and open the passenger door for him.

"Thanks," the teen scoffed as he climbed out.

"Trying to be a gentleman here," Slade chuckled and gently caught the hero's arm as he headed for the door. "How about a kiss for good luck?"

Robin hesitated but then figured that this was the last time he'd ever see the man alive anyway, so why not? Okay, so Bruce wouldn't kill him, but he would put a very definite end to the villain's romantic ideas, that was for sure. So Robin let himself be pulled closer and tilted his head up. He might just as well indulge. Who knew, Bruce might actually really ship him off to a monastery…

The kiss was, if not as unexpected as the first, still just as… perfect? Overwhelming? Hot? Robin's brain supplied a lot of descriptions, but they all seemed to fall short. As they parted, the teen was out of breath, and his cheeks were a bright pink. Suddenly the door opened.

"I see you had a good time," they heard Bruce chuckle. "I'm sorry for interrupting, but I think an introduct-"

They had been standing just on the edge of the light from the porch, so Robin's mentor hadn't been able to see them properly until now, and he was… surprised.

"Mr. Wayne, glad to meet you," Slade said and walked up to him, shaking the shell shocked man's hand. "Well… we've met before, but I think these are much more pleasant circumstances."

"You… you're… _Slade Wilson_!" the Dark Knight said and Robin could see him tense up.

"Yes!" the teen snapped. "You set me up with a villain, Bruce. Thank you SO much."

"Yes, thank you," Slade smirked. "And I prefer 'mercenary', not 'villain'."

"I don't care what you prefer," the younger hero muttered sullenly.

"I had no idea… how could that profile be so wrong, how- you hacked it!" Bruce suddenly realized.

"Oh, I just changed my age, provided an old picture and left a few things out… nothing to be _that _upset about," Slade shrugged.

"Should I call the police, Sir?" Alfred, who suddenly appeared by Bruce's shoulder, asked.

"You could, but I'm not wanted for anything," the villain, or mercenary, answered.

"You hacked the-"

"The Batcave computer. Yes. You're right. I should confess to that. Call the cops," the man nodded.

No one, of course, wanted him to do that.

"Well, Sir, should I set another plate for dinner, then?" the butler asked.

"Alfred? Have you gone mad?" Bruce asked worriedly.

"No, Master Bruce, but a detail in this seems to have escaped your notice."

"What?" the billionaire asked.

"Well, Master Richard clearly knew who this man is…"

"Yes?"

"And didn't we, just now, discover the two of them being… friendly?"

The detective blinked and then turned his famous glare on his ward, who cringed.

"You were _kissing _him!"

"Well… yes, but… you see, there was this eel…"

"In Robin's defense it _did_ look like a log," Slade cut in, even though that didn't help much in explaining what had happened.

"If I might offer an observation, Sir?" Alfred spoke up.

"Yes?"

"Well, no one seems to in any acute danger here, and the open door is letting the warmth out, so if we could take the discussion inside, perhaps?"

Without really knowing how it had happened, Robin found himself on the sofa in one of the smaller, cozier sitting rooms, next to Slade, while Alfred was pouring them some tea.

"Just a little something to warm you up, I'm afraid, I don't want you spoiling your appetite for dinner."

"That would be a pity, Alfred," Slade nodded, lifting his cup to take a sip.

"This is a hidden camera show… or the Twilights zone… right?" Robin asked Bruce, who was sitting in a chair across from them.

"You tell me, _you_ were the one who _kissed_ him," the Dark Knight muttered almost petulantly.

"It's really very simple," Slade told them. "You were looking for a perfect match for Robin, and you found him."

"You are in _no_ way perfect for my ward!" Bruce snapped.

"Well, I know the family secret, I'm in the business myself, of sorts, I'm mature enough to counter his rashness and I'm very well off, meaning I'm not a gold digger."

"Yes, but-"

"If he is dating as Richard there will be gold-diggers aplenty, Bruce, you know this from experience."

"Yes, but-"

"And your secret? Who would be able to handle that apart from someone else in from that world?"

"Yes, but-" Bruce looked at Robin. "Why am I the one doing the arguing here?"

"You're not actually arguing_ that_ much." The teen couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Besides, I'm trying to come up with arguments of my own, but it's not going so well…"

"It's easy enough; you can't possibly be _attracted_ to him, can you?" the billionaire asked.

"Ummm…" Robin blushed.

"You_ are_?" his mentor gaped.

"Well, how would you know, you like boobs!" the teen objected.

"Slade's attractive?" Bruce mumbled.

"Thank you," the older man smirked.

"It was a _question_!"

"Oh, In that case; 'yes'," the man nodded.

"I wasn't asking _you_!"

"Well, Robin has already answered, so that only leaves Alfred, doesn't it?" the mercenary said flippantly and looked over that the butler who was preparing to take the tea tray back to the kitchen.

"I'm hardly an expert, but I would say he's is handsome enough," Alfred answered airily.

"Then that's settled," Slade, grinning, leaned back in the sofa and Robin noticed the rather obvious gesture where one of the man's arms ended up on the backrest behind the teen's shoulders. He didn't do anything more, though, he didn't push Bruce any further, which was probably a wise move.

The room got pretty quiet for a while, filled with threatening glares. Well. Bruce provided them. Slade seemed to enjoy the moment, and, to be perfectly honest… so did Robin. It was solely because it was fun to see his mentor's plan backfire, for once. Well, without anyone's life being at stake. Bruce had set him up and been his usually controlling, overprotective self and the result was grinning him in the face right now. Robin just couldn't help but like it. He decided to just go along with things for the moment, He could kick Slade's ass back in line when they were back in Jump… watching Bruce being tormented was just plain fun. He understood the Joker better now.

It wasn't long before Alfred declared that diner was ready, and, as usual when it was just the family, the butler ate with them. Both Bruce and Richard insisted on this. This time it practically saved the meal, because even though the billionaire had been raised with too much manners to simply ignore his guest, he wasn't exactly chatty. Slade and Alfred, however, began conversing, first only politely but before long the mercenary was telling riveting, and often hilarious, stories from his time in the military and his 'cleaner' missions, making it one of the more enjoyable meals throughout Robin's visit.

After the dessert, however, Slade folded his napkin and put it aside.

"Well, I don't want to wear out my welcome," he said, ignoring a muttered 'too late' from Bruce. Instead the man leaned over and gave Robin a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll call you when you get back to Jump. There's a new little French restaurant I want to take you to."

"Um… I…"

"You can call me too, of course," the man said and handed him a note with a number on it. "I won't fly back until the day after tomorrow, so if you want to do something tomorrow, a museum perhaps, just give me a call. Goodnight Alfred, Bruce," he added, giving the two men a nod. "It's been a very pleasant evening."

"Let me escort you out, Mr. Wilson," Alfred offered, which was accepted with another nod.

As soon as the men left the room, Robin could feel Bruce's glare on him, but he just tucked the note into his pocket and grabbed some plates. "I'll just… clear the table…" he said and fled.

"Well, Sir," Alfred said to Slade as the man was about to leave. "I didn't really expect that my nephew's military duty would have these sorts of consequences."

"Me neither, at the time," Slade smirked. "How is he, by the way? He was a hostage for quite some time, I understand?"

"Yes, the UK authorities had all but given up when I contacted my old friend… I always suspected he had certain… contacts, and he came thought. My nephew is alive thanks to him and you… the time was stressful for him, but he's much better now."

"Glad to hear it. Should I tell William you said hi?"

"Please do. And Mr. Wilson? I hope you understand that this is as far as my skills as matchmaker goes?"

"I won't ask you to interfere on my behalf again. You went above and beyond your duties… all I asked is that you made sure my file was picked."

"Yes, but William vouched for you, and I trust his word. And, more importantly, I couldn't help but think that Master Richard looked… quite _happy_ with the choice, no matter how he tried to hide it."

"Funny, I got the same impression," Slade grinned.

"A word of advice, though; I wouldn't do anything that might hurt or upset the young man in question," the butler warned.

"Of course not."

"Good." The old man nodded, with a little smile. "Because it so happens that William Wintergreen owes _me _a favor as well…"

_The End_

* * *

A/N: No sex? No, they can't just meet and start banging each other like crazy from the beginning in EVERY story! Yes, I know that is the more believable scenario, but still… ;) I thought it be funny to involve Alfred for a bit… yes? No?

The prompt for this story was as follows: "How about Bruce is looking through potential candidates for Robin to date since he came out as gay? Cause after all Batman is controlling...and Slade puts his name in, or at least hacks the system so that his name keeps showing up and Robin has to meet him?" I think I followed it pretty closely, and I hope the b-day girl likes it!


	178. Hunger - Halloween 2012

A/N: So when I asked for Halloween ideas on facebook, this… creature came up, and when I ran it by **Tinclay **she came up with two marvelous ideas and we decided to do one each! ;) So, Tinclay, this is for you! I hope you like it!

Warning: This is on the angsty/dark side, although I've heard that Tinclay's will be REALLY dark, so in comparison I'm sure this is a light story, probably bordering on crack… ;) But dark theme, so you have been warned, if you are sensitive…

Also, you will need all your reading skills for this one, because there are different kinds of inner and ordinary dialogue/monolog here, but hopefully it will be clear when you come to it… ;)

* * *

**Hunger - Halloween 2012**

"I'm going to stay home."

"But Raven! You _gotta_ come! It's a Halloween party! It's gonna be great!" Beast Boy wailed.

Robin saw the young woman's eye twitch and stepped between them. "BB, stop it and got get your costume together. Just shifting forms is cheating."

"But Rae-"

"It's not a mandatory party, and we can't all love crowds, loud music and- why am _I_ going to this thing?" Robin blinked.

"No way! You're not backing out too!"

"No, no, I'm coming… Starfire got me that vampire outfit after all…" The last part sounded more like another argument to stay home to Robin, but he shrugged it off. He had promised to go so he would. But he was very happy to save Raven from it if he could.

The changeling skulked off to prepare. The invitation had been rather last minute, the party thrown together by the students of the city's university. The rest of the Titans, sans Raven, had been excited to go to a place like that, a 'real party' as Cyborg had put it, but, for Robin, he was mainly going to keep an eye on things. Like the drinking. Yes, he was a bit of a party pooper, sure, but he had a responsibility, after all.

"So… what are you going to do on your night off?" he asked Raven.

"There's this spell I've been wanting to try… I've done it before, but on Halloween, you know, the veils between the worlds are thinner."

"Is that true? I thought that was something horror movies had made up…" Robin asked.

"It's true. But it's not only Halloween, it happens a few times each year," the empath nodded.

"Okay… but you'll be careful, right?"

"Of course. You too. Don't be too hard on them."

"I'll try," Robin grinned. "I guess we won't be back until well after midnight, so I'll see you tomorrow?"

* * *

It had only been an hour, but Robin was sick and tired of it all. His ears hurt, he was being shoved by the crowds, and whenever he tried to intervene when he spotted underage drinking he was laughed at. The party people obviously found it very hard to believe that he was indeed Robin of the Teen Titans dressed as a masked vampire. Go figure. It wasn't the first time he wished he was a bit taller and bulkier. If he had been built like Slade no one would have snickered.

He couldn't find his friends at the moment as the party was spread over several floors and even, if he had understood it right, several buildings. He didn't want to disturb them or make them feel like they should leave as well, so he just sent them a text saying he had a headache and was heading home.

The Tower was dark when he got there; only the usual emergency lights were shining, which they always left on at night. It looked kind of foreboding like this and Robin shivered before snorting and shaking his head. The darkness of the season and the whole Halloween thing was getting to him. Batman would laugh at him if he knew.

He used the changing rooms down by the garage to get rid of the stupid vampire outfit and into one of his uniforms. He just wanted to forget this night and having his own clothes on made him feel better, even if he would be heading to bed soon… just a bit of research first, perhaps, to get in a better mood.

When he entered the common room there was an still eerie feel in the air, however, and he couldn't shake it. Robin didn't know what it was, maybe that the room was dark and quiet, something that it never normally was, or maybe there was a smell… or static electricity… something made the hairs on his arms stand on end. Something else was wrong; the large couch had been moved aside. Then he spotted the reason for that; Raven sat in the middle of the cleared space, floating as she meditated, her eyes closed. Robin relaxed. That explained the eerie darkness... He didn't know much about magic, but he guessed it was easier to focus like this than in a brightly lit room.

He didn't want to intrude or disturb her, but he also needed to let her know that he was home, so he hesitated for a moment, before beginning to walk towards her. Suddenly her eyes snapped open.

"Robin! No! The circle!"

At that moment something crunched under his feet, and the teen looked down so see a string of salt, encircling the witch. And he had just crossed it.

His head whipped up as he could sense movement coming towards him, and, for a moment, he thought it was Raven, about to push him back, but what he saw, for a split second, was something else. Something half transparent, somewhat human looking, but a silvery white, with large dark eyes. Whatever it was might have been beautiful… if it hadn't looked so hungry.

The next moment it slammed into him and Robin stumbled back. He looked around but the creature was gone, and he thought it had just escaped until his body began to freeze up.

'_Sssssoooo…. hungryyyy…. sssstaaaaaarving…..' _The voice was absolutely dripping with what the hero thought sounded like… _lust_. He saw Raven unconscious on the floor before the creature inside him made his body turn around, gaining full control of it after only a few awkward moves.

All of Robin's senses were still working, but it wasn't _him_ moving.

'Who are you?' he tried to say in his mind, but whatever this thing was either couldn't hear his thoughts or was ignoring him. It spoke, however, but Robin got a distinct feeling that it was speaking to itself.

'_Soooo much better…. free… and I found a boy… a teen…. so many hormones… so much desire… must find a partner…'_

The teen doubted that many others would recognize what he was feeling at that moment; the creature, carefully but thoroughly, went through his mind. Robin wouldn't have known what that felt like unless Raven hadn't invaded it once before. Images, sounds and scents were flipped through like a card index and the thing paused sometimes before moving on.

'_Ahhh…. this… this will do for starters… ah… this one makes his blood boil…. he can give me my first meal….'_

If Robin had been able to swallow, he would have, because the images in his mind at the moment, were of none other than Slade. Why would the creature pick him? How did it think it could eat Slade? This was insane, and Robin raged inside his own mind, trying to fight back, but there was nothing to fight. It was as effective as mentally fighting a tape worm.

'Well', Robin figured as the thing was walking him outside, 'it's not like it will be able to find him.' Slade couldn't be found easily, and never unless he wanted to.

Robin had his heart in his throat as the creature began to use the teen's own equipment to swing over the rooftops of Jump city. It seemed to pick all the knowledge directly from his mind, but still… your own body was something you didn't want others to take out for a test drive. He, or they, landed on a rooftop and Robin's head lifted as he sniffed the air.

'It's trying to find Slade by scent? Well, good luck, all I smell is…' but then it was like the very molecules of the air he had just breathed in were taken apart and examined. Robin couldn't understand, or even sense, all of it, but the creature certainly did, and headed to a particular part of the city where it began circling.

After a little while it seemed to get frustrated, and Robin smirked a bit on the inside. Then he suddenly heard himself yell.

"Slade! Slade, where are you? I need you! SLAAAAAADE!"

It was his own voice, but still not. There was something of a hiss to it, something… wrong. And it kept calling out. It only stopped when a shadow stepped out in front of it.

Slade had instantly known that something was off with the hero. For a moment he had even thought that this might be another teen, dressed up as Robin, but no. This was the real thing, just…

"Who are you?"

Robin was annoyed that, this time, the creature answered. In fact it was practically squirming with happiness, and if the teen had had a tail, it would be wagging furiously.

"I… am…. hungry…." the creature said, as if it was unsure how to express itself. Apparently searching through Robin's brain had drawn a blank regarding what to say in a situation like this.

"And what do you want?" Slade sounded intrigued but also guarded, which probably was wise. Robin hoped the thing inside him could just jump over to the man. Wouldn't a stronger body make more sense to possess?

"You…. I want you, Slade. I want your… essence."

"My blood?"

Robin felt his lips draw back in a leer. "No… you can keep your blood. I want your seed."

If Slade hadn't been wearing a mask, Robin was sure that he just _had_ to look baffled, but, as it was, the only reaction was the way the man seemed to straighten slightly… although it was dark, and the teen was too busy panicking by now. It wanted _WHAT_?!

"So… not a vampire then… a Succubus? Or, Incubus, rather, since Robin is male?" the man mused.

'What the hell, Slade, are you writing an article on this thing?' Robin thought furiously. 'Just…. just get it out of me! Just HELP ME, damn it!'

"Ah, yes," the creature said, sounding a bit bored as it slowly walked up to the man. "Humans like to think that there is a difference. There is not. There is only one of us."

"Aren't you usually connected to dreams?" Slade asked, watching in fascination as Robin –no- this thing inside him, reached out and caressed his armored chest. The man had done some research, and even practiced, certain aspects of magic, and he had already concluded that this was a possession; he had heard about these creatures before, after all.

"Yes, we feed off dreamers, usually. We unlock their desires and we feed on their lust. If they are male or female, if their minds make them see males or females, doesn't matter to us."

"I have a feeling Robin's not dreaming…" Slade said, a slight chuckle in his voice. "Or maybe he's having a nightmare…"

"His… friend. Teammate. Raven. She was communicating with the realms. I was there, but she was too strong. Then this one broke the circle."

"I see. But why did you come looking for me?"

"Because I need your seed. And you are going to give it to me. When you are empty, I'll look elsewhere."

"I'm having a hard time believing that Robin has wet dreams about me. So again, little incubus… why me?"

"I searched for the strongest reaction…"

"He hates me."

"No… not hate… that would not work. He's drawn to you. His mind let me know that you are the only one that can give me what I need." The creature was beginning to get annoyed with the slow process. It had never been denied before, because it had always approached humans in their sleep. The worst thing then was if the alarm went off before the dream was over.

"Is that so? But you mentioned others?"

"Human males are feeble. Just one can never satisfy me. There are others of interest. One in a white mask… ah, yes, Red X… and Danny… and…"

"Danny?" Slade's voice, for some reason, sounded clipped.

"He works at the pizza palace."

"Ah, I see. Well, at least I was the first choice," the villain said wryly.

"Enough talk!" the creature had finally come to the end of its rope and before Robin knew it he was on his knees in front of his enemy, reaching for the man's crotch. The hero could feel the rough texture of the man's uniform, the cold of the metal, and how his fingers found the zipper and pulled it down. He suddenly realized that he would be able, would be _forced_ to, feel it _all_. Why wasn't Slade stopping this? As Robin couldn't move his own head to look up at the man he had no idea if he was aiming a punch at him this very moment. This idiotic creature didn't know how dangerous Slade was! If he could only signal the villain somehow, but Robin suspected that even his eyes didn't betray anything but lust. No one could see him in here. No one could hear him. At last Slade knew this wasn't him, which was a small comfort of sorts, but the hero wasn't sure it would save his life.

In the mean while his possessed body had pulled down the zipper and was now holding something warm in its hands. Robin didn't want to see, he wanted to close his eyes, but there was no way to do so. He had to watch what this incubus thing wanted… and by god, he didn't want to see_ this_. Especially not the girth of it. And it seemed to be growing. Why the hell wasn't Slade stepping away? They were in public! Sure they were on a rooftop and probably well hidden if Robin remembered his surroundings correctly, but still! All he could see was the man's…. the man's…

'Please just kill me now!' he thought. That blow to the head would be very welcome now, even if it _would_ turn out to be too hard.

There. A hand fisted in his hair. Finally. Slade would pull him away and- He was suddenly pushed closer and the incubus opened his mouth eagerly. Then it was in his mouth. Still hardening, still growing, pushing down his throat. And he could taste it. Salty and musky. Robin tried to tell himself that it could be worse, that the faint hint of soap he could smell was proof that the man had at least washed somewhat recently. It could be worse. He still wanted to just close his eyes and, to his surprise, suddenly he did… the sound coming from his throat indicated that it wasn't in disgust, however, quite the opposite.

His tongue danced over the man's length, seeking out every ridge and crevice, eager to taste it all. Then his body drew back and Robin hoped it was over.

"Slade… your lust… it's… so… powerful… please, unleash it… I can taste it but I know there's so much more! Please!" the teen heard himself beg before the hand forced his head back down.

Slade was aroused? Well…. obviously… the evidence was staring him right in the face, but Robin had hoped it was just some kind of automatic reaction. Maybe an automatic reaction to seeing the hero on his knees in front of him, but not a sexual one. He knew about those… tingles… sometimes adrenaline did strange things. But Slade should have more control than that, damn it!

The incubus got back to sucking the man's cock with a vengeance, moaning and humming. The tight grip of his hair obviously turned it on even more. One of Robin's hands was stroking the base of the man's length, which, thankfully, didn't fit down his throat, and the other was playing with the man's sack.

'I have Slade by the balls. Wonderful,' Robin thought dryly to himself. 'I just never dreamed of it quite like this…' He knew the humor was a way to protect himself, shield himself off, because what was happening really wasn't funny. At least it seemed to be nearly over, as the man's balls drew up.

'No… he's gonna come in my-'

And then he did. Robin's body swallowed greedily, licking and sucking every drop into his mouth and swallowing like it was the best thing he had ever tasted. It wasn't. Sure, it wasn't Star's cooking, but it wasn't something he'd crave either. But at least it was over. Robin sighed of relief, which was echoed by a real sigh of disappointment from the incubus.

"Mm… Thank you," it said and stood up. "I'll have to go find my next meal now."

As it turned away from the man, however, its arm was suddenly caught in a steel grip.

"What makes you think I'm through with you?"

"But… you came?" Robin balked at hearing his voice so filled with hope at what the man seemed to promise. "Men are generally useless after-"

"As you will find out, I'm not an ordinary man," the masked villain said, and Robin was close enough to see the glee in the single, shadowed eye.

The incubus smirked back.

"Prove it, human,"

"Strip."

The creature didn't hesitate for a second, even though Robin kept trying to scream at it to stop. The belt was the first thing to go, then the boots and gloves. Not long after he was standing there naked, the creature looking down on his body, running his own hands over it. Robin internally winced as he realized that he was fully hard.

"Not a bad body for a teenager… not bad at all…" the creature tutted. "Not that it matters to me, but it might help fuel your desire, of course…" Robin felt almost more violated by the creature touching him than Slade doing so. "So…. the mask as well?"

Robin went cold, but then the villain, incredibly, shook his head.

"No. Let's keep some of the mystery, shall we? But tell me, incubus… you don't have to actually _swallow_ my seed do you?"

"Mmm… I like the way you think," the creature grinned, turned around and looked at Slade over his shoulder. He leaned over, put his hands on a large square metal construction which was part of the buildings air-condition system, and the grin turned into a leer. "I feed on your ecstasy as well as your cum, and it doesn't matter how, as long as it's touches this body… Take me."

"You don't seem to care much about Robin's body," Slade commented.

"Pfft… you'll tear him, for sure… so what? I can turn the pain into pleasure, and when I'm done, I'll leave."

"Will he feel it?"

"He feels everything. He's right here… now, fuck me or I'll move on to my next meal ticket."

"I don't think so. I don't care about you, but Robin is _mine_."

The teen didn't feel as surprised by that statement as he perhaps should have been. Part of it was mutual. Slade was his as well. Always had been. Just not like _this. _There was a small part of him that felt a grudging sense of gratitude that the man just wouldn't let the thing go off and do this to who knew how many people, though, but… would the pain be worth it?

"Hurry up!" the creature snapped, jutting his ass out towards the man.

"_I_ call the shots here," the man growled and caught Robin's neck in a vice grip. "I have no interest in tearing him open."

Even though the creature tried to see what the man was doing, he, and therefore Robin, couldn't move enough in the vice-like grip. Suddenly something cold dripped down between his cheeks, however.

"Gun oil. Never leave home without it," he heard the man chuckle smugly.

'Don't! Slade! Please!'

"Do it! Slade! Please!" the real Robin hesitated when his body almost echoed his words. Could the creature hear him after all?

'Please! Get away from him! I'll do anything! There must be something! I'll… I'll feed you every night or something!' Robin tried, but, again, there was no reaction from the creature, nothing that made it seem like it had heard him. Instead it braced itself against the ventilation shaft and spread its legs a bit, arching.

Something hot and blunt then slid through the oil, pressing between his cheeks and, on the inside, Robin screamed. On the outside, however, he all but moaned, egging the man on as the thick head began pressing against his opening.

"Just shove it in there! I know you want to!" the incubus hissed.

"Shut up, demon. I'm going to fuck you, but I decide how," Slade told him.

"Don't fear for the boy, Slade, he wants you to show him who's boss," the creature chuckled. "Trust me… the dreams he had… he wants this."

"I don't believe you for a moment," the man snorted, gripping the possessed teen's hips. "But this is what it takes to save him, consider me a hero," he added and snapped his hips forward.

The pain was there, but because of the oil and the slow pressure which had been building up against his opening, it wasn't as bad as it might have been, Robin had to admit, but it was more about what it _meant_. Slade was_ inside_ him. _Fucking_ him. At first it was just the flared head, but then the man began sinking deeper and deeper inside him, Robin's possessed body pushing back against the man's, trying to speed things along. Slade didn't stop until he was completely buried and then waited just a moment or two before pulling back and snapping his hips forward.

Robin's body made almost inhuman sounds as the man quickened the pace, all urging him on to fuck him harder and faster. Robin himself winced at the roughness and the cold metal now scraping his stomach as the creature hadn't been able to support himself on his hands and was now bent over the vent shaft instead.

The incubus apparently loved what was happening, but Robin couldn't feel anything of what it was feeling, he only had his normal senses. Still, as the man's cock seemed to brush something inside him, there was a jolt of… something pleasant. It was like a single match stick igniting in a large dark room, but it was_ something_… the demon, of course, cried out in ecstasy and angled itself so the man hit the same spot over and over again. Suddenly that matchstick had started a small fire.

The incubus was more about the man's pleasure than its host's; it was Slade reaching climax that would truly feed it once more, what happened to Robin's body was just icing on the cake, and it was getting hungry.

"Come, please! Please! Fill me!" it cried, clenching around the man, trying to milk him. The villain was close enough to let go only moments later, and the demon moaned loudly as he felt the rush of hot seed inside. The sheer energy oozing from the man was almost intoxicating to feed on, and the creature used his powers to suck it up as greedily as he had sucked the man's cock. When it tried to stand up, however, it was pushed down again.

"I'm still not finished," Slade let him know, and yes, the human hadn't gone soft. And so it began once more.

"Enough! Please! Enough!"

Robin found himself agreeing with the demon for once. It's been almost one and a half hours, and even if Slade had come more times than him, the man had managed to wring four or five orgasms from his body, and now, it seemed, even the succubus had had enough. Somehow the man had never stopped coming, and he didn't come dry either, like he had an infinitive supply of seed. The way he recuperated, however, maybe his swimmers were produced at the same rate when needed to… the hero didn't know, he just knew that it felt like he was covered in the man's cum.

"Oh, I think just one more round-" the man chuckled, but Robin's body actually pushed the villain away.

"I can't… I'm… so full… I…"

"Then leave."

The demon took a step, only to be stopped by the man's hand around his arm once more.

"Leave his _body_, I mean. Go back to your realm."

"But… to feed like this… I could feed on you every night! I'll never starve again!"

"You got what you came for. If you stay I'll keep feeding you until you burst," the man said.

"Fine. Fine. I can live off this for weeks…" the demon sulked and then… Suddenly Robin felt faint, his body heavy and he stumbled, only to be caught by his enemy. The teen gasped and his body followed suit, responding at last.

"I… It…" he croaked, trying to find his voice again.

"It's gone." The man's words weren't exactly comforting, more stating a fact, but they still made the teen feel better for a moment. Then he felt how something hot and wet was leaking out of him, trickling down his inner thighs, making him jolt and push at the man's chest.

"Let me go! Let me go right now!"

"I've been fucking a demon all night," Slade told him dryly. "Saving you from becoming the whore of Jump City."

"I know! I was here!" Robin hissed.

"So… don't you think I deserve some _compensation_?"

"Like what?"

"How about one more time… with the real thing? The real Robin."

"NO!" the Titan threw a punch, but his fist was caught, and suddenly he was slammed down on the vent shaft on his back.

"Wrong answer. Very unappreciative," the man chuckled darkly.

"Slade, don't-" But it was too late. The man had already pried Robin's legs apart and shoved in. By now the teen could take him easily, even though it still made him feel full. The man apparently appreciated his struggles, however, judging by the grunts as he started fucking him. The hero still tried to fight but his body was too weak after the way it had been handled, and all but drained. In the end he just collapsed, letting his hands fall to his side, letting out a curst that was more like a sob as the man took him once more.

"Good boy, you repaid what you owed," the man told him smugly some time later as he was tucking himself in. Robin scrabbled for his own clothes, hissing as they brushed cuts and welts from the sharp corners of the metal he'd been pushed up against for almost two hours now. He didn't say anything, he just wanted to get the hell out of there. Go home. Shower. Sleep. Forget. He also had to make sure Raven was okay, but, god forgive him, right now he wanted the shower more. Cum was still leaking out of him, but, so far at least, there hadn't been any blood. Small blessings.

"Tell me, little bird… aren't you grateful I helped?" the man asked, leaning against the wall of the roof's stairway entrance.

"Very. You're an angel," the teen growled.

"Oh, I wouldn't call me that…" Slade chuckled. "You see, Robin… these demons are almost always hungry, and this one was close to starving… if I had just locked you up somewhere, it would have starved and left on its own, probably by morning."

The teen gaped and then closed his mouth with a click. "You… you…"

"Well, I didn't want to keep you locked up all night… I'm sure you have more important things to do." The glee in the man's voice was unmistakable. "Goodnight Robin… and… sweet dreams."

_The End_

* * *

A/N: Happy Halloween everyone! Hope you enjoyed it! Personally, I can't wait to read Tinclay's story, which I just know will be awesome! Because of time differences I don't know if mine will be up first or not, but go look for it! ;)


	179. Obligations

Happy B-day **xBlackWolf5x** (November 2)

This is the third part of the universe that started with "**Duty**" in the "Christmas Drabbles 2011" and continued with "**Responsibilities**", drabble 139 in Delightful Drabbles. You might want to glance through at least the second part again, to remind you of what happened… ;)

**WARNING! This is dark!** I'm NOT hesitating about the warning this time. The warning is mostly about angst/psychological torture, though. Mostly. ;)

* * *

**Obligations**

The first thing Robin noticed as he woke up, even before opening his eyes, was the smell. The putrid air seemed to stab not only his nose and stomach, but his brain as well. He fought to keep the contents of his stomach down as he looked up. Nothing. It was completely dark. He sat up and felt around. His hand came into contact with something on the floor next to him. His fingers brushed lumps and bumps which his brain mapped out and recognized. A face. A cold face.

Robin already knew where he was. The smell had told him, but, until now, he had hoped… but he was in the fourth room. The death room. The place General Slade put his toys once he'd tired of them. He was here to die. How come he wasn't already dead, though? He had run straight into a rain of bullets, and he still remembered the pain of them slamming into him... and especially the ones that had ripped out his back. He felt his chest. He remembered having worn clothes when he had escaped, sweats and shoes, but now he was naked. His fingers tracing his skin couldn't find a single scar, and nothing hurt. Then he found that one thing hadn't been taken off; the collar. He had forgotten all about it as he escaped, but now he ripped it off as quickly as he could and threw it away. By the sound of it, it hit a wall not far in front of him.

Now what? Keep thinking. Keep going. He had to or he would go insane. He would start wondering about the fact that if he hadn't died from bullets to his chest, would he ever die in here? How long would it take to starve to death in a body that kept repairing itself? Robin shook his head and stood up. Find the door. That's it. Find the door. He remembered that none of the bodies had been right inside it, so there should be a space there for him to keep to. And, of course, if the door ever opened, he could try to escape again. Robin let out a bitter laugh at himself for that thought. He'd never escape. He had gouged General Slade's eye out, after all, unless it had somehow grown back, and he knew he was here to stay. But still. Optimism. Important.

He slowly shuffled forward, holding his hands out in front of him, hoping to find a wall. His feet sometimes came in contact with... things, and then he turned slightly and moved on. After a while he realized that this room was too small for him not to have reached a wall yet; he was going in circles, because he kept turning away from the corpses. He took a few resolute steps forward and then stepped on something soft, slipping. The hand he threw out to catch himself on, didn't hit the floor, but a body, and it sank right through the rotten flesh. Robin yelled out in disgust and yanked his arm back, only to have his hand stuck in something which had to be the poor man's rib-cage. His hand had apparently went through his stomach.

The stench increased even more, something the teen would have thought was impossible, and he retched from it. He tried to wipe his hand off on the corpse, but it didn't seem to be wearing clothes either, and its skin peeled off like on a hot, grilled chicken. Robin reared back, and half crawled, half walked away.

Suddenly he stumbled again, but this time his head slammed into a wall, which was, considering the circumstances, welcome. It took some time, but finally he was convinced that he had found the door. There was an edge, although no light, and he mapped out an area clear of dead bodies before he sat down again, his back against the door he doubted would ever open.

He felt tears running down his cheeks, from the smell and the shock. As long as he was crying, he finally let his defenses down and mourned for his friends and family. He didn't know for how long he cried, but he suddenly found himself waking up, only to start all over again. When he stopped it wasn't because he was feeling better; he simply was too empty to go on.

* * *

There had to be some kind of ventilation in the room, Robin decided. He had been here for a long time now, days, he thought, and he was slumped against the wall still, weak from lack of food and especially water. He knew a human being couldn't survive long without something to drink, and wondered, once more, if his new found powers would prolong the suffering or not. Surely his body would shut down at one point, go into some sort of coma. That would be nice. But the ventilation, then; there must be some, he figured, because even though the stench was bad, the gasses the fresh enough corpses were producing didn't kill him. Or, perhaps they were, it was just that his abilities were saving him? No, he still put his money on ventilation, or it probably wouldn't have been safe to open the door at all.

The room was completely quiet, or at least so he had thought at first. Sometimes there was a wet sound or a rustle as a body fell in on itself, but that was all.

Then he had began noticing it.

The first time was when he had been trying to fall asleep; sounds were always louder when you were trying to shut your brain off, after all. It had been a weird one, almost a murmur. At first he had thought it was mechanical, but it didn't sound right. When he finally understood what he was hearing he had dry heaved, his stomach long since empty. What he was hearing was the sound of chewing. Millions of tiny mouths, eating away at the bodies around him. Maggots. Maybe a single fly had came in when Slade had shown him the room the first time, maybe even when he had been put here himself, and now its offspring was feasting. The lack of adult flies was what made him think it was probably recent, but now and then he had heard a strange buzzing as well. He didn't know if the insects could fly in complete darkness, maybe not. Maybe the things he had brushed off himself now and then weren't spiders, but crawling flies, as blind as he was, looking for food. For a long time after the discovery, all he could hear was the chewing. Maybe he would be eaten as well, if he got too weak to move.

He had yelled and screamed as well, in the beginning. He didn't know if there were cameras in here, heat vision in that case since not even night vision cameras worked with no light at all. No light, of course, also meant that he still couldn't see as much as his hand in front of his face. But did the General watch his prisoners die? Did he listen to their panicked cries? Robin didn't know, but he had stilled begged in the end. Begged to be let out. Promising to be good. Promising anything and everything. But no one came and, eventually, he gave up.

Robin jerked awake. He had been sleeping again, curled up against the wall. Immediately the pain was back. It was getting worse, spreading through his body. It had started in his stomach, as hunger. But it wasn't hunger anymore. He should be dead, he knew that. It was like his body was trying to eat itself from the inside, breaking down anything it could to desperately try to feed a heart that refused to stop beating. Robin gave a dry sob as his head sank down again. Something had woken him, but what? Then he felt it once more: a wriggling movement against his hand. He drew it back, but then, carefully, felt the floor in front of him. Maggots. Three, no four. His fingers closed over one and he thought the thought once more, something he had considered for a while now. He wouldn't eat rotting human flesh, he'd rather die in this pain, but...

"Maggots are a good source of protein," he whispered to himself. He didn't know exactly when he had begun having his internal conversations out loud, but it did drench out the chewing, and the buzzing of the wings of the flightless flies. It seemed they couldn't fly in the dark, after all. Interesting. "No ketchup, though," he added and flicked the creature away. He couldn't. The insects had eaten humans, after all, and... "It's not really worth it... I'd just stay alive a little longer... and it's been far too long already..." Robin hesitated for a moment before continuing. "I wonder how long? Many days... maybe... two weeks? Three? Why can't I just die!?" the last sentence came out as a scream, and he curled in on himself once more, almost afraid. "No... no... it's okay... I'll... I'll just sleep... Anger is... anger is bad. I don't want to be angry... I don't want to _care_... I... I _don't_ care... Escape... hah! Like searching for those vents. That went well... hah! Went well... I'm funny... no, it's... stupid... at least I found my collar..." Robin fingered the leather strap which was, once more, around his neck. "He let me keep it... better not lose it... don't make him angry... maybe he's angry because I'm not dead yet... I'm not dead, am I? No. Pulse is there. Not dead. Maybe he'll come when I'm dead? I should hurry up. But hurrying didn't work..."

Robin thought back to when he had found one of the bodies which had dried up, only mostly a skeleton left. He had, in a moment of desperation, pulled one of the femurs away, and, by using his knee, he had then broken the tip off. He still had the added strength the serum had given him, although that had been useless in here so far. The remaining piece of bone had been long, the end somewhat sharp, and, after securing it in a standing position with the help of the corpse's ribcage, he had thrown himself down on it. The bone had gone through his stomach, not his chest, a bit of a miscalculation, and he had woken up healed, the bone somehow having been pushed out of his body in the healing process. He didn't try it again.

He closed his eyes, willing himself to die. He'd see his team again, after all, except perhaps Cyborg. And his parents. Maybe Bruce and Alfred. He would get out of here, just not in his body. He smiled. It was a nice thought. He'd escape.

"Yeah, Slade, I'm escaping as we speak!" he chuckled to himself. "Just a little longer now and I'll be free!"

* * *

It was cold. That was wrong, because the fourth room was neither hot nor cold, not as long as he'd been there anyway. He rolled over and smelled rubber. Rubber and... nothing else? Robin opened his eyes, and the world around him seemed to explode with light and color after so long in the dark. This was the first room, the one where he had met the General. He was back? He... Robin looked down on himself. He was wearing the harness again, his skin smelled clean, he was shaven everywhere like he had just gotten back from the grooming room. His hand touched his stomach, which had been sunken in the last time he had felt it, but now it was... normal. His skin was looking healthy, he_ felt_ healthy, like he had a nice meal, some light exercise and was now just waking up from a nap. Even his breath tasted minty, and his nails were clipped and sparkling clean.

Robin sat up carefully. Even though he was wearing the harness it wasn't attached to his arms and legs, leaving him free to move, and he, very slowly, got to his feet. He wasn't dizzy. He didn't wobble. He was fine. Perfectly fine. Better than fine. Strong. Like he would be able to do anyth-

No! No, he couldn't think like that. He couldn't be a threat, he didn't want to be. Being a threat to Slade... nothing good could come of that.

"Fuck..." The word escaped his inner censors, not that any of them had been working overtime since he and his team had been taken. 'Darn it' just didn't cut it sometimes, after all. He sank back down on the rubber mattress, hugged his knees to his chest, and waited.

When the door opened, Robin didn't move, only raised his eyes to meet the General's. The man wore a black patch over the destroyed eye, so perhaps, Robin figured, his healing abilities couldn't restore it. The teen didn't know how to feel about that. His old self wanted to smirk and ask the man if he lost something, but his new self was shivering in fear of the retribution.

When the man didn't say something first, Robin opened his mouth.

"So... are... are you... starting over? Am... am I... going back?" The thought had occurred to him that maybe the man thought he was dying too quickly after all.

"That's up to you, Robin."

The teen looked down on his left shoulder and his fingertips over the tattoo there, the four silver stars and the words 'property of General Slade Wilson'. "So... I'm still...?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I was going to let you die in there, whore..." the General told him. "Watching you, listening to you... quite entertaining. The microphones picked up the slightest noise, and then you told me of your imminent escape..."

"My... what?" Robin's exact memories were hazy. His time in the death room all seemed jumbled together.

"You made me realize that in death, you would escape from me. That in death I could no longer touch you. Hurt you. Well... I couldn't allow that, now could I?"

"No Sir," the hero whispered. He found that he had pressed himself back against the wall, away from the man, so hard that it hurt.

"I assume you are feeling fine?"

"Yes, Sir... I..." Robin swallowed. "Is... is there a way to get rid of it? The serum? I don't want it! Please, turn me back again!"

"What would the fun in that be? You would just be dead in a few days... at most..." the General smirked.

Robin opened his mouth to beg, but closed it again. He had done enough begging... it wasn't out of pride, though; it was just that he knew it was useless and, in fact, he was afraid it would annoy the man.

"Don't want to annoy him... want to be a good boy..."

"Still talking to yourself?"

Robin startled. He hadn't been aware.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I left one of my toys in that room only over night and he was never the same again..." Slade shrugged. "Had to put him back."

"I'm myself! I'm okay!" the Titan hurriedly tried to ensure the man, who chuckled. Robin bit his bottom lip and curled up even tighter against the wall. "What... what are you going to do to me?"

The man smirked. "Anything I can think of."

* * *

Robin started shaking as he heard the request. He had done everything the man had told him without question; sucking him off, letting him fuck him in every way possible, but this...

"No... no... please... please, I... I don't want to!"

"So you are saying that you would rather go back in the fourth room than... fight me?"

The teen didn't know how to reply. He nodded but then changed his mind and shook his head instead. But how could he do this? How could he be _that_ Robin and actually fight the man? He thought back to the Robin who had rushed into those bullets and considered him an idiot. He should have fallen to his knees. Strike that. He should never even have pursued the idea of escaping. If he hadn't he would have still been human now, and he wouldn't have survived the things the man had done with him over the past few days. Robin remembered the knives especially. The man had made him stand, naked, in the middle of the room, and with a hunting knife he had amused himself by cutting the outlines of the Titan's old uniform into his skin. The man even had a picture to get it accurate. The tool belt with its pockets, the lacing at the front of the tunic, the "R" on his chest, even the low boots and the lines of his cape down his back. The cuts weren't shallow and Robin had blacked out. He woke up on the floor, healed, with Slade standing over him, declaring that they had to start all over. But he preferred that to this.

"What will it be?"

Robin thought of the dark and the smell, the pain of slowly dying, knowing the General would probably pull him out again at the last moment and this would start all over again. He had already been too close to completely losing his mind, and that was one thing he really didn't want to do. Not because of any escape plans, oh, no, but because he needed to keep his wits if he was going to have even one moment of peace for the rest of eternity. He still needed to be smart round Slade, trying to figure out what he wanted, trying to please him... there would be less pain then. Probably. Eventually. He hoped.

"I... Yes, Sir... I'll... I'll... fight you..." Robin mumbled. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad, maybe, he figured, he wouldn't have to-

"Hit back!"

Robin blinked. They were in the courtyard, the one he had escaped from. He didn't know how he had ended up here, holding a bo-staff, dressed in sweats. He kept losing chunks of time like this, as if he had just zoned out, left his body behind. It had to be the psychological trauma, he figured. But now he was back, apparently, and his body hurt like hell. Slade was also staring at him with an irritated frown on his face.

"You barely block. Do better, Robin, or you won't enjoy the post-sparring reward."

The teen nodded reluctantly. Fighting the General, hitting back, it was how his nightmare had begun, and he really didn't want to do this. On the other hand, this seemed to be what the _man_ wanted, which meant Robin should obey. The whole thing hurt his head. Why shouldn't he let the man beat him? Why should he duck and block? Robin swallowed and his hands tightened around the staff. He had to.

From then on Robin made an effort, but it wasn't a great one, even though he was so much stronger than he used to be.

"I'm sorry!"

"It's bad enough that you apologize when you attack, but do you have to do it when you block as well?" the General sounded half annoyed, half amused.

"I'm sorry, Sir," Robin mumbled, his cheeks heating up. He should have gotten over the concept of embarrassment long ago, but it seemed not.

"Fine. I'll just break your nose and we're done," the man snorted.

The swing came at him and again Robin didn't know if Slade wanted him to block or not. The concept of it 'being over' was also tempting, although he knew it would hurt horribly. At the last moment he threw himself back, however, and the fight continued. Robin's chins, thighs, stomach and chest were mottled in blue bruises in the end. His back had long welts where the General had used his staff as a switch when the teen hadn't gotten up from the ground fast enough. Once more he ended up on his back in the dust and Slade was walking up towards him.

"I have some work to do," the man said, looking down on him, Robin was about to nod and stand up, when the man's boot came crashing down, into his face. There was a crunch and the teen's world exploded in pain. "We're done here."

The blood rushing out of his nose were threatening to choke him, so Robin rolled over on his hands and knees with a whimper, as he heard the General call some of his men over. "Tell Schmidt to set his nose, clean him up, and take him to my room by seven."

When he felt hands grab and lift him, the teen did his best to get on his feet. He was led to the grooming room where his nose was treated quickly but painfully before it had time to really heal. He was then taken through the usual cleaning procedure, but it had become so much different to him lately. Being cleaned up meant that the General wanted him, after all. It meant he wasn't, yet, thrown away. It was good. He relaxed and let the staff do whatever they wanted to him. Something else had changed since he came out of the room as well; the guards lugging him around no longer said a word to him. Whenever Robin met their eyes, they tended to look away, uncomfortably, like they had seen what he had been through and wondered how he could still be sane. Robin smiled a little to himself. Well. He wasn't_ all_ sane. Probably. He knew that. But he was keeping what was left.

Slade was in his rooms when Robin was brought in, but he was speaking on the phone. He nodded to the guards, looked at Robin and pointed to the bedroom. The teen lowered his eyes obediently and slunk into the room, and onto the bed. Despite what was being done to him here, he loved this bed. Soft, at least compared to his rubber mattress, warm and comfortable. Pillows and comforter. It was heaven. It had been a long day and so, before the man finished his call, Robin fell asleep.

He woke up, groggily, when the legs-part of his harness were slid off. He blinked up at the man who was kneeling on the bed, and then raised his arms to help him get the rest off. If Slade had been angry about him sleeping he would have punished him by now. The usual butt plug had been pushed inside him after the cleaning, and Robin grunted a little as he lifted his hips, making it easier for the man to pull it out of him. A moment later he was completely naked again, apart from the collar, which had been exchanged for plastic one, and now never came off, even in the shower.

By the look in the General's eye, and by the way he moved, the teen had already determined that he wasn't in a rush. Robin felt his stomach tingle. If Slade wasn't in a rush, it could be one of the good times. It could also be one of the really awful times, but as he wasn't angry...

"Ride me," the man ordered and rolled over, propping himself up in a half sitting position against the headboard.

Robin was straddling him in an instant, just making sure the man was hard enough before sinking down on him. He was already lubed from the plug, but even if he hadn't been, he had learned not to ask. Luckily, Slade preferred him slick.

The teen liked this position. It was the least threatening of them, and the man seldom hurt him like this. It was the General being 'the good guy', in a way. Riding the man also let Robin angle his hips until it felt really good, or, if he so wished, make sure it didn't. Tonight, however, he wanted it to feel good.

He wasn't a lifeless lover at least, Slade couldn't blame him for that. If the situation was right, like now, he was eager and showed initiative. True, it was mostly about pleasing the General, but that wasn't exactly frowned upon. He gasped as he rode the man faster and faster, making use of his extra strength and endurance for once. He was getting closer and he hoped he was dragging the man with him. Slade's hands were around his waist, just steadying him, perhaps reminding him who was still really in control, while Robin's head was flung back, eyes closed, lips parted, his hands resting lightly on the man's shoulders, clutching them now and again when a particularly strong spark of pleasure coursed through him.

"Good boy."

That was all it took for Robin to come. The praise pushed him over the edge and a light grunt told him Slade was coming as well, just moments before he felt the rush of hot seed inside him. Robin shivered through another small spike of pleasure before he slumped down slightly, trying to catch his breath. As soon as he had, he set to cleaning his own cum off the man, with his tongue. When he could, he tried to catch his release in his hand, just to not make a mess, but he hadn't had a chance to this time. When he was done, the man rolled him over, as he pulled out, and Robin waited for the order to leave, stay, or whatever other option the man had decided on. As long as the General didn't say anything, he knew he should stay put, so he did so, taking the opportunity to enjoy the bed a little longer, laying next to the man, who was petting his hair, looking down on him with a smirk.

"You did well today." Robin knew the comment wasn't about the sex, but rather what had happened before then.

"I... I did? I tried, but... it's hard to..." he mumbled, looking away.

"I know."

The teen's eyes snapped back to the man, widening at the understanding words. He drew a deep breath, wondering if he finally had the courage to ask the question which had been burning inside him for so long now. He closed his eyes and let the words spill over his lips. "W-what do you want from me, Slade?"

"What do you mean?"

Robin peeked at the General from under his lashes, but when he didn't seem to look angry, he met his look straight on.

"I... I mean... that... I... do you... do you only want for me to be in as much pain as possible for as long as possible?"

"Are you in pain right now?"

"No... and... it's... confusing. Slade, I... I don't understand... I don't understand why I had to fight you today... understand why I have to be tortured and I understand why I should pleasure you, but..."

"And why is that?"

"Because I tried to escape... because I... hurt your eye."

"Gouged it out with a sword."

"Yes... that."

The General chuckled lightly, surprising Robin yet again.

"If I understand it correctly, you are wondering if I am ever going to forgive you?"

"Y-yes. Are you?"

"It's not up to me to forgive traitors."

Robin clenched his teeth. No matter what he had to suffer, no matter how broken he was, that word still made his hackles rise. He was not a traitor! He knew better than to object, however.

"But-" Slade continued. "You are more entertaining than my earlier subjects, because you are versatile. Because, in the smallest of ways, you challenge me. I suppose just having a broken doormat for a toy isn't as much fun."

"I'm sorry."

"Not getting the point there, are you?" the man chuckled. "But no matter, boy. We have all the time in the world to get you to understand."

_The End._

* * *

A/N: So was it dark enough for you, dark lovers? Yes, I know some of it was "only" flashbacks, but still… and don't complain about Robin being OOC, please, because if you don't think he'd change after being through all this… you're just crazy. Sorry. You are. If he hadn't changed, he'd be the most coldhearted, emotionally stunted guy in the universe, and that position has already been filled after all…. ;) I realize this might remind you of a part of "The Peace Contract" as it had something similar, even though that was "only" isolation, but yeah… similar situations. similar mental torture means similar reactions, so… ;) Oh, and **xBlackWolf5x: **See? I managed to get "Robin enjoys it" in there, after all! ;)


	180. I Wanna Feel You Deep

A/N: Happy b-day **KyubbiNoKitsune89** (November 6)

This prompt included the song "Sexting" by "Blood On the Dancefloor". There are two lines from the song in this story, including the title, so I want to point out that they are not mine… Not that the characters are either, of course…

I also messed up, because this was supposed to be a cross-dressing story but I MISSED that when I read the prompt and it couldn't be rewritten, so my apologies to the b-day girl! I hope you will like this PWP anyway!

I've watched the American version of "Queer as Folk" lately, and that inspired me when working with this prompt…

Warnings: none in particular… if you REALLY want to be difficult, you could argue that like three seconds of it is dub-con, but I don't really think anyone would be THAT sensitive… it's more of a… surprise… ;)

* * *

**I Wanna Feel You Deep**

Robin closed his eyes and just enjoyed himself, letting the music wash over him, or rather, pulse right through him. Surrounded by hot, sweaty bodies, all moving to the same rhythm made it all go away. All the responsibility, all the worries, all the drama. It was just him here, no friends, no heroes, no expectations. It was his night off and he had used it to escape. He was alone in the masses, he was anonymous and there were hands on him. He was caressed and felt up others in return and no one knew who he was, no one cared. The ones that touched him just thought he looked hot in his cropped black top and tight, low riding jeans. Some clearly wanted him. One of them might even get him.

Robin didn't see himself as promiscuous. He knew people had that view of gays and maybe especially gay nightclubs as this one, and yes, there were people all but fucking, even giving blow jobs, in the middle of the dance floor on occasion. And yes, he had gone home with a few people here, topped some but bottomed for most of them, but the number wasn't that high… Robin did some math. Ten. Around ten. And that's since he lost his virginity about six months back. He had come here with the specific goal to do just that, having decided that it was time, and it had happened. He had never regretted any lover, even though some were better than others… and ten in six months was practically being frigid in a place like this… on the other hand, he didn't get that many nights off, not when he could come up with a good enough reason to just disappear. He would pick someone again tonight, he knew it… but not yet. For now he just wanted to dance.

The music continued, the songs shifted but the tempo was always high. No slow dances here. This place was about thrusting, not caressing, sex, not love, and that was just what the crowd wanted. Beams of light played over the dance floor and the lighting was used to separate areas as well, like the bar, the very few high tables where people could catch their breath and, maybe, try to talk a bit over the noise. There was a second floor ledge, looking out over the dance floor, where people were leaning on the railing, trying to spot friends or, perhaps, their next lover. Or their next victim. A large man stood there, high up, shrouded in darkness, and watched. Watched his bird.

Slade knew Robin came here as often as he could and dared. And he knew that he usually left with someone as well. The mercenary had no real objection, the teen was legal, after all, even though he wasn't old enough to drink. But that, on the other hand, he didn't do. It was almost laughable that the hero, who snuck away to a gay club to get laid, still wouldn't break the law and buy a drink. Drinks were bought_ for_ him on occasion, however, and Slade had watched him sip one once or twice, but, for the Titan, this clearly was not about being drunk. Actually, getting drunk would most likely ruin his experience. Slade had a feeling the teen wanted to be very aware of his surroundings while he still was getting lost in them. He wanted to remember these nights. The mercenary felt a measure of respect for the young man for that, because for others in his situation, who wanted to lose themselves for a while, alcohol or drugs was the obvious choice. For Robin, the music was enough.

Slade didn't especially care for the music or the crowd. He wasn't dressed up for clubbing, just a plain t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, and he suspected that he had only been let in because of his build. It drew quite a few looks, but the man stayed in the shadows, radiating that he didn't want to be approached, and that usually worked. He was just here to watch.

No, Slade wasn't judging his former apprentice, nor was he jealous. He _did_ feel a sense of entitlement, however, which had surprised him, because, to be honest, he had never considered himself to be gay. He would have never dreamed of doing anything sexual with the boy before Robin started coming here, but watching those men he left with, knowing they would have something from Robin that he never would… well… maybe there _was _a bit of jealousy involved after all.

The man's single eye left the teen for a short while, looking around. There were a lot of attractive men here, of all types, his bird didn't really stand out in that regard… so it was strange, and rather unsettling for the man, that the only time he felt attraction at all was when he looked at the hero. The rest of the men, cute twinks or buff jocks, did nothing for him, enforcing his image of himself as heterosexual. Not even the cross dressers could get his attention, they all somehow emitted the wrong vibe. But then there was Robin. Robin who made his cock twitch and swell, who made his hands burn in a wish to touch him, grab him, hold him down and own him… Slade shook his head. He didn't know what was wrong with him… but he knew he couldn't resist the temptation any longer.

Robin had opened his eyes once more. Sweat was covering his skin like a film of tiny beads, and the urge to dance was beginning to change into the urge for something else, something more. At that moment the music changed to a song he had heard before and he smirked. 'Sexting' by 'Blood on the Dance Floor'. It felt very appropriate somehow when the lyrics announced 'I wanna fuck you hard, I wanna feel you deep'… and Robin did. He knew he was looking for a top now, and he had to be a big guy. Preferably toned, but as long as he was tall and broad shouldered, the teen didn't mind. He also wanted his to be older, but that was also just a preference. He had all but set eyes on a guy some way away, when his hips were grabbed from behind. Robin was just in the mood to allow it. If someone would have grabbed him like that if he hadn't been, that person might have walked away with a few fractures, at least if he couldn't take a hint and let go, but now? It was perfect. Someone who decided to take control was just what he had been looking for. As he was pulled back against the man it got even better; he was tall and muscular, and the way his hips grinded against his left no doubt what he wanted. Robin wanted it too. He took the man's hands and pulled them forwards, around himself, so they rested on his chest and abs instead as he pushed his ass back against the other's slow thrusts.

He moaned, leaning his head back, as one of the guy's hands wandered down to rub his groin and the other one went under his cropped top to pinch one of his nipples.

"God… I want you…" Robin groaned, although he know his voice would drown in all the other noise. Somehow the man seemed to hear him, though, by the way his fingers tightened slightly in a silent agreement.

Without even looking back, the teen hero took hold of the man's arm and began pulling him towards the back of the club. There wouldn't be much privacy there, but Robin didn't care. It was dark, after all, and he wasn't about to have a conversation with this guy: he wasn't going to go through the whole: 'your place or mine?', which always ended with 'their place' of course, or, sometimes, a motel room. He wasn't going to share a cab and do the polite 'nice place'-crap once they had arrived but before they reached the bedroom. No. Because he wanted him _now_. As they reached the back room, however, it was the man's turn to steer him, and he pulled him up a fight of steps. Robin knew this to be an emergency rout, leading out on a low roof, but he also knew that, even though it wasn't locked, as that would be pretty bad in an emergency, it was hooked up to an alarm, stopping people from using it unnecessarily.

His would-be lover was now just slightly ahead of him and the teen glanced up, seeing only the left side of his face in profile. The shadows spoke of an angled, masculine face, but his hair and beard was hard to place. The colored lights reached here as well, playing in the strands, and between the light and the dark it was impossible to tell if the man's hair really was as white as it appeared or if it was just very blond. Maybe bleached. The Titan didn't have time to ponder this, however, because they had reached the door at the top of the stairs, and he had to stop the man from opening it.

"Wait! There's an alarm!" he yelled over the music and pointed to the sign on the door. "Let's just stay here!"

The man didn't answer him, but pointed to the little alarm box over the door. Robin blinked in surprise as he saw that the cables were cut. Had the man known that? Maybe it was something that just a few knew, to provide them more privacy. The man pushed the door open and let Robin out on the roof first. It was empty, and, as the door closed behind them, it also became quiet. It was still as dark, though, only a few streetlights and signs lit up blackness here and there, and there was no moon visible tonight. At least it was warm, the teen noted, before he was pushed against, and almost bent over, a low cement structure. He could feel fingers popping the button on his jeans open and understood that there would be no foreplay with this guy. That was fine, however, he couldn't wait either. He reached down into his pocket, just before his jeans were shoved down, and pulled out a condom.

"Here! It got extra lube," he said. He preferred to use his own condoms because that way he knew they weren't too old and he got the type he liked. One of his dates had fucked him using a banana-flavored one and Robin thought he could smell the dreadful thing for a week afterwards.

Big hands were now kneading his bare ass and Robin closed his eyes, enjoying this moment. He heard the sound of a zipper opening and then a squirting sound, before fingers coated with something cool and slick pushed between his cheeks.

"Mm… I told you the condom was lubed…" the teen reminded the man. Extra lube never hurt though, he figured, and snickered a bit at his own pun. When he felt the tip of the man's cock against his opening, however, it didn't feel right. It didn't feel like-

"Wait! The condom!" the teen objected and was ready to slam an elbow up into the man's jaw if he didn't step back this very second. Robin had sworn to himself that never, ever, be so utterly stupid as to do something like this without protection.

Suddenly hands tightened around his wrists, however, as the man leaned over him, and, just as the teen was about to break free the man finally spoke, making him freeze.

"Don't fight it, Robin. I'm going to take you this way… like no one else has."

"S-AGnnhh!" The head of the man's cock had pushed inside him, and it had stretched the teen more than he had ever felt before. Despite the situation and the burn it felt amazing. With another thrust Slade was all the way in. Robin felt his knees buckle and new beads of sweat popped up on his skin, making him shiver in the warm night. He was just supporting himself on the concrete block and the man had now let his wrists go, confident, perhaps, that he had him where he wanted. Not confident enough to remove his new grip on his neck, though.

The Titan tried to look backwards.

"Slade? Don't-!"

"Shh… I can feel you enjoying this," the man chuckled, removing all doubt about who he was. Robin would be able to recognize that voice among a million others. Slade was fucking him- well… just buried inside him for now, with one hand around his neck and the other… the teen gasped as calloused fingers closed around his own member, stroking the hard, leaking shaft. He had to admit that nothing about it particularly said that he didn't like the situation. In fact, when the man moved slightly, his mouth joined the rest of his body, letting out a gasp and a low moan.

"See?" the man chuckled.

"… but… condoms…" Robin's brain supplied, struggling to come up with any better reason as to why his arch enemy shouldn't just fuck his silly right now.

"I'm clean, and if you're not I still can't catch it… I'm not trying to kill you with an STD, Robin," the man told him wryly, like he was being childish for worrying.

By now Robin's brain snapped into gear again, although it was still fighting its own body.

"Slade, I'll give you two options," the teen growled.

"Which are?" the man asked innocently as he leisurely grinded his hips against the hero's backside, knowing how it sent shocks of pleasure through his body.

"You either… ugh… get the hell away from me, and I_ might_ let you keep your balls…"

"Or…?"

"Or you _fuck_ me already!"

"Option two it is," the man decided and, finally, he really began to move properly. All Robin could do was hold on. And give directions.

"Let me up a little, the angle is wrong, I want to- AH! YES! THERE! There is good! There is soooo good! Faster!"

"Your very bossy for someone getting fucked," the man muttered but followed the teen's lead.

"Why… wouldn't I… be…?" the teen panted. "After all… you're… just… the…. service provider…"

What Slade thought about that, Robin didn't know, but the man definitely got rougher. That was all good, though, the teen wasn't about to ask him to be gentle. The man was good, but he was also… different, somehow. Not fumbling or hesitant in the least, but there was still something in the way he moved that made Robin wonder if he had ever fucked a man before. If that was it, the teen really had to fuck more straight men, because it was brilliant!

The man continued to stroke his cock and, as he clipped the hero's pleasure spot with every thrust, Robin was pushed closer and closer to his climax. He tried to hold back, not wanting to be the first to come, but as the man's thrusts began to get erratic and he grunted, Robin knew Slade was as close as he was and he let himself go.

He had had other, amazing experiences, where the sex included exploring each other, going slow, tasting, kissing, slowly building towards the release, but hours of sex couldn't compare to the satisfaction washing over him now; it was the most intense culmination he had ever felt. He was still trembling from it when the man pulled out of him. Robin took a couple of deep breaths and then turned around to face his enemy. Who was gone.

"Damn…" the teen leaned, or rather half collapsed, back against the block. He never even got to see the cock he still almost could feel inside him. He would have loved to suck it, even though it belonged to Slade. _Slade!_ The teen suddenly realized that he had only gotten a glimpse of the man's face, and had had the opportunity to get a much better look all this time… and here he was thinking about his cock…

"Damn…" he muttered to himself again. "I really need to learn to get my priorities straight..."

_The End_

* * *

A/N: so this prompt was about them being at a club and the song "Sexting" playing, which would lead them to, well… follow the song's instructions… ;) and there was supposed to be cross-dressing which I, as I mentioned, missed completely… still, I like this Robin, and this Slade as well, actually…

Oh, and it's my b-day tomorrow! Yay!


	181. How I Wonder Where The Hell We Are

IMPORTANT: as people has began asking: sorry, but **I'm not doing b-day drabbles/requests next year. **(or take any new requests for this year) I MIGHT do something of the kind for next Christmas, but in that case I'll let you know… As of now, what I think next year will start off with is a new chaptered AU Master/Slade Sladin with a twist + I want to write more from "Kitty Litter" + an original story I want to write… Suggestions and ideas are always welcome, however, of course!

Also, I know I'm HORRIBLE at actually READING sladin, and this year, as it's been so crazy with all the writing, I've barely read at ALL… I'm sorry, because I do love the pairing (if someone doubted that) and there's a lot of good stories out there… I hope to be able to read more after New Years, though, and hopefully I will be more in the mood then as well… I have kinda forced myself to be in the writing-mood this year, because if I hadn't, none of you would have gotten any presents.. .;) So, anyway, if I'm not reading your story, or haven't continued reading it, don't take it personally, sometimes I feel like people do that, and it makes me sad… I'd hate it if people were angry with me just because I don't have time to read, especially as almost all of that time is spent writing sladin… ;)

Also: as I've gotten many **anonymous reviews** again, which is fine, but some asks questions/make wishes and if you're not logged in, I can't reply to you! Even if you write your actual user name, it's a pain to answer, so please, if you want a reply: log in.

Happy b-day** dragonmistressDani** (on dA) (November 9)!

This is a comedy story, almost crack because it breaks the fourth wall, to the horror of our favorite pairing… ;) but It's not as random as my crack usually is, so it should be readable… hopefully… ;)

* * *

**How I Wonder Where The Hell We Are**

Slade looked around the dark, empty warehouse. This did not seem to be a likely drop-off site for some very interesting cutting edge technology, as he had been promised by his informer. His informer might get himself fired tonight. From life.

"Don't move, Slade!"

The mercenary decided to disregard the order and calmly turned around. The voice had belonged to Robin, after all, and it wasn't like the young man would shoot him. He didn't. Such a good boy. He had, however, brought his team, which wasn't quite as fun, because that meant Slade had to behave himself. No innuendoes. No playing. No getting the hero all red in the face. Boring.

"What are you doing here, Robin?" Slade asked politely. There was no reason no to, especially as those star bolts from the alien had a nasty sting to them, and she seemed very fired up.

"We came to stop you from stealing the tech!" the leader of the group growled and, bold as ever, drew his staff and closed in.

"Ah. Yes. Do you see any?" the man asked.

"What?"

"Seems like we have gotten the same information, but the wrong address. There's nothing here."

At that moment a diabolical laughter echoed throughout the building, ending, a bit sadly, with a cough, as the one laughing must have choked on his own spit or something. A spotlight then lit up, outlining a… rather tiny, chubby man standing on a platform high above the floor.

Slade crouched slightly and saw Robin do it as well, as both had spotted a strange, contraption in the man's hands, which was most likely a weapon.

"Who are you? Why did you lure us here?" the black haired Titan yelled. Slade didn't like the admittance to being tricked but he had to admit that it had happened.

"I am Dimensio!" the man yelled.

"Demented?" Robin heard Beast boy ask behind him. Luckily the round man didn't seem to hear him, because he continued.

"This," he said and waved the gadget, which looked a bit like a megaphone, in the air, "is my instrument of power and justice!"

"This is getting good," Cy snickered.

"This will send you, the city's most powerful heroes and villain, out of this world and leave Jump City to me!"

"I've heard enough, this one needs to be taken down," Slade snorted, ran forward and drew his own staff.

"Slade, wait, don't hurt-" Robin began, running after the man. Suddenly the teen looked up at their new enemy and a yellow light came rushing towards him and Slade, engulfing them. The last thing he saw was that a green star bolt hit the platform and then everything disappeared for a few moments.

Robin blinked. Okay. He was still standing up, but now he was outside a large building complex, not inside. And he had no idea where he was. Standing just in front of him was Slade, however, looking around as well.

"Uh-oh," Robin muttered.

"I second that," the villain said, straightening up, but still not putting away his staff. "His little gizmo seemed to have worked."

"We're in another dimension?"

"Possibly."

They looked around and then at each other.

"I think protocol demands that we put our differences aside for now," the man finally said.

"There's protocol for unwilling inter-dimensional transportation?" Robin deadpanned. "But yeah. I'd rather not face this world alone if it turns out the rubber ducks has taken over or something."

Slade gave the young man a look. "I hope you're seeing someone about that. Never mind. I don't know where we are, if we're even on Earth, but we're not in Jump City."

"There seems to be something going on over there, lots of people milling around…" Robin said, pointing to the end of the street. "Although…" he narrowed his eyes. "People? Some of those creatures have wings!"

"Let's be careful. We'll go closer and watch them from a distance at first," Slade said, and Robin decided to let him take the lead. After all, he was a big guy. Great shield capability.

"They don't seem hostile, there's a lot of laughter," the teen observed a while later.

"Those two women seem to fight, though… I wonder what 'Team Jacob' and 'Team Edward' are…"

"Politicians, perhaps? There's seems to be a lot of aliens here," Robin went on, looking at someone with tentacles on his face.

"And scantily dressed women," Slade added.

"Wait… I think… I think that's a mask! And those wings are fake!" the teen exclaimed.

"Is this a masquerade? Is this Halloween? Have we moved in time as well?" the mercenary wanted to know.

"Yes, a bit, at least, as it's daytime now…" Robin pointed out.

"We could just be in another time-zone… although they seem to be mainly talking English with an American accent… I'm sorting this out right now. They are kids. How dangerous could they be?" Slade snorted and stalked up to a girl dressed in a lot of leaves. She reminded Robin of someone but he couldn't put his finger on it. "Excuse me-" Slade began, trying to be polite, but then the young woman turned around she let out a happy scream.

"Oh GOOOOOOD! You're _Slade!_ WOW! You look amazing! And Robin too!"

Slade felt cornered. He worked in the shadows, and sure, people in certain circles knew who he was, but certainly no screaming teenage girls. Robin looked more at ease, though, being a hero he was used to having fans.

"This is great quality!" one of the teens and young adults exclaimed. Slade looked down. Now they were knocking on his chest plate. What the hell was going on here?

"How did you make the belt?" another one asked and fingered it. Slade caught the young woman's hand.

"Watch out or you might lose your fingers," he growled.

"You even sound like him! Ron Perlman has the sexiest voice EVER!"

"Who?" Slade asked.

"What do you mean wh- Oh. Sorry. You're in character," the woman grinned apologetically.

"Yes. I'm in… character," Slade muttered and looked over at Robin, who was demonstrating his bo-staff to another group of people.

"Your Robin outfit is great too… But you look a bit too old, I guess… I prefer Tim Drake as Robin, though… his outfit… but when Dick Grayson becomes Nightwing? Like wow! Sex bomb! Best ass ever!"

"I… I'm not Dick Grayson!" Robin gasped, blushing deeply because of the very inappropriate comment.

"What?! Are you an idiot!? Everyone knows that the Teen Titan Robin is Dick!" a guy shouted.

"The_ animated _Teen Titans," another one cut in, sounding a bit snooty, "because later in the comic-"

"Yes, yes! But with Slade in that outfit it's clearly the animated version! I mean is the man wearing a blue scaly outfit and orange boots? No!"

"Oh, speaking about the comics, do you look like Slade under the mask too?" a woman in the crowd asked. "You know, with the white hair and beard and the eye patch?"

"White hair?" Robin asked curiously.

"Dick Grayson?" Slade growled back, reminding the young man that he had more on him.

"Can I take your picture?"

"Yeah! Me too! Please?"

"Both of you?"

The hero and the villain looked at each other and then nodded shortly. What could it hurt?

"Oh! OH! You know what would be really great? What if Slade had him on the ground with his arm behind his back? You know like in the part two of the apprentice episode?"

"How do you know all these things?!" Robin exclaimed at last.

The crowd gave him weird looks and Slade put a hand on his shoulder, making cameras flash.

"Episode?" he asked.

"Got a clip here! This position!" someone said and suddenly they were looking down on a screen of an smartphone, seeing something that was very familiar to them both, but still so-

"That's... a cartoon…." Robin said weakly. He looked down on himself, but in his own eyes he hadn't changed. The Robin on the screen, however, was clearly animated, and still… every word, every move, as exactly as he remembered it. "How is that…?"

"Alternative dimensions," Slade reminded him. No one around them reacted to those words; it seemed they weren't that uncommon around here.

"Excuse us a moment," Robin said and began dragging Slade away. The cameras flashed like crazy again. "Does this mean…?" he asked.

"Yes. In this dimension… we're cartoon characters."

"But we haven't changed! And shouldn't these people look strange to us or something, or-"

"Keep calm and act heroic," Slade snorted.

"Okay…" Robin mumbled and took a deep breath. "Good advice."

"I just didn't want you to act out of character… this mob might tear us apart."

"They are not crazy, murderous creatures, Slade," the teen muttered.

"Really? Look at them," the man hissed.

"Well… maybe the first part…" Robin hissed back. "So… and I'm only asking this for suggestions, but… what do we do?"

"For now… give them what they want," the man said. "Don't worry, I'll try not to hurt you too much." With that he grabbed the teen and kicked his feet from under him.

"Guys! They are doing a skit or something!" one in the crowd yelled and they were instantly surrounded.

Robin tried to fight back, but Slade's attack had taken him by surprise, and he found himself on the ground, arms wrenched behind his back, to the crowd's joy.

"Slade! What the- let me go!"

"Say 'uncle'."

"Never! I- AAAH! Uncle!" Robin groaned as his shoulder was nearly dislocated.

Then, as soon as it had started it was over, and Slade let him up.

"There. Now leave us. We wish to look around," the man ordered the group, which, respectfully although reluctantly, dispersed.

After a bit of glaring on Robin's part, the two decided to do what Slade said and looked around, The crowd had been flocking outside an big building, and now they could see the words "Comic Con" above the doors. They decided to see what else they could find out about this world and entered, getting the shock of their life. Even Slade seemed stunned.

"They… they are _all _comic book characters…? I mean… we… don't really exist here?" Robin said slowly, trying to melt it.

"You! With the hammer!" the villain snapped and got the attention of a young man who, perhaps, shouldn't have chosen to dress as he had without a few hours at the gym. "Are there any real super heroes?"

"Um… what?" the young man gaped.

Robin saw Slade hang his head for a second and draw a deep breath, It impressed the hero, in a way, because the big bad was obviously really trying to hold back from behaving like he would back home… where the guy with the hammer would be a wet spot on the ground by now.

"Let's pretend I'm from another reality, a reality where all these heroes are real," Slade said and gestured to a giant poster or the Justice League. "Now I suddenly find myself in your world and I just want you to answer the questions: are there heroes and villains like that here too?"

"Yeah… no. No, I mean powers and stuff, like being meta human or demi-gods or whatever, that's not real…"

"Hmmm…" the villain seemed to like that information. "Thank you. Go on and… build things…" he added.

"Hey, I'm Thor! From the Avengers!" the guy objected, brandishing his plastic hammer.

"Never heard of him," Slade said and walked away. Robin followed in his wake yet again. He felt like he had been doing a bit much following lately, but really, he didn't want to be left alone in this crowd! He actually found himself wishing he could climb the man's shoulders, just to get further away.

"I hope you didn't get any stupid ideas!" he hissed to his enemy.

"I could rule this place_ so_ easily…" Slade answered almost wistfully. "No one could oppose me."

"Don't count on it!_ I'd_ fight you!" Robin growled.

"Cute," Slade chuckled. "I'd let you live, though… you're a nice entertainment."

"That's it! You need to be taken down a few p-" the teen began, but then he got distracted and his jaw dropped. "You're wearing orange short-shorts. Or are those underwear?"

"Excuse me?" the man said and then looked the way Robin pointed. "Oh. Damn."

It was a really big cut out of Slade, and the booth had all kinds of thing related to the villain… or 'anti-hero' as Robin saw he was labeled as. There were new and old comics, and Robin snatched one of them, flipping through it. He wasn't in it, but an unmasked Slade was.

"This is what you look like?" he asked, holding up the picture of a snarling, white-haired man.

"You didn't see that."

"Sure I didn't."

"I'm sure there is a Batman and Robin table somewhere," the man growled.

At that moment a group of bright-eyed and rosy cheeked women, and one young man, sidled up to them, obviously wanting something, but all of them seemed too excited to speak. Slade crossed his arms.

"Yes?" he growled darkly. Two of the young women swooned and a few seemed to get a nosebleed.

"Oh, God…" the closest one gasped before straightening up. "Um… it's… it's like this, we… we're Sladin shippers and we wondered if you two would mind posing for us? It's just that your uniforms look so real, and if you don't like Yaoi and slash and that stuff we totally understand but pleeeease?"

Most of what the girl had said made no sense to Robin. Sladin? Yaoi? But she looked so cute, young and innocent that he couldn't imagine that letting them take a few photos would be that bad.

"Yeah, okay? Right Slade?"

"Do we get paid?" the man muttered.

The faces of the girls fell a little and Robin stepped in, shaking his head.

"He's kidding! Really. You don't have to pay us!"

"Well… we can buy you lunch!" the only guy offered with a grin.

"That sounds good, actually," the teen hero nodded. He was getting a little hungry, and he wasn't sure his money or cards would work here… why would they?

"Great! Come with us! We know a spot!"

The group pulled them along to a abandoned back corridor where they were told to stand against a wall.

"Closer! How about Robin nuzzling up to Slade a little, that would be so cute!"

"Wh-what? What do you mean 'nuzzling up'?" Robin stuttered.

"Just play along," Slade hummed. "We don't want them to suspect anything, do we?"

Robin wasn't sure that they would be in any danger if these 'fans' found out that they weren't really dressed up, but before he had time to argue his point, the man had pulled him against his chest.

"Aw! Yes!"

"I think I just peed myself a little!"

"That's so perfect!"

Flashes started going off again, like crazy.

"Oh, you never said if you were made up as Slade under the mask!" one of them asked, and Robin vaguely recognized the woman from outside.

"I guess I am," Slade answered.

"Oh, can you take the mask off then?! Please!?"

Slade, who knew that Robin had already seen his face, all be it drawn, sighed and did as the crazy horde asked. He still believed in keeping a fairly low profile until he could either one; take control of this world, or two; return to his own dimension. If that meant pretending to be someone who would dress up as their favorite villain, then so be it. At least he was someone of good taste.

"Woooow!" the collective sigh, even from the young man in the crown, echoed through the hallway. Even Robin stared at him, looking transfixed, even though the boy hadn't 'wow-ed'. Hs mouth was shaped into a little 'o', though, so he might not be far from it.

"I've seen some good cosplay but this is scary," a meek, adoring, voice said.

"Could… Could you two…?" a brave soul spoke up. "Could you… kiss?"

"Kiss?!" Robin exclaimed. "Why would we- We're enemies! Right? Please tell me we're enemies?!"

"Yeah, in _canon_-" one of their fans started.

"Although, come on… the was Slade spoke to Robin… 'it's always been about you' and so on… I don't know if it was reciprocated, but Slade _so_ had the hots for him…"

Another one slammed her hands over her ears, "Please! I know Slade is a total pedo, I mean with Terra and everything but gaaah! I love Sladin, but Robin couldn't be more than like 14 in the show or something!"

"_Terra_?!" Robin gaped and looked as Slade, who shrugged.

"I have no idea. I never touched her."

"Oh, sorry… You're supposed to be the TT Slade, not the comic one, so… but hey, you got the comic one's face…" the young man said and frowned, thinking something through that Robin and Slade had no possibly way of understanding. "Nah, whatever," he shrugged. "I still think you should kiss!"

"We're not gay," Robin muttered and crossed his arms.

"Oh, come on, don't be all homophobic! Just do a pretend kiss or something, just for us sladin fans? Please? Pretty please with Slade on top?"

"With who on top?" Robin was gaping like a fish out of water by now.

"He might be dressed up like a hero, but he's not very brave," Slade chuckled.

"I'm brave! And I'm not a homophobe!" Robin snapped, tightening the snare without realizing it.

"Great! Thanks!" one fan girl, who _had_ realized it, grinned, and held up her camera. "Slade, could you slid on your mask like almost all the way down? I want the mask in the picture!"

Most of the others agreed and suddenly Robin found himself pulled into his enemy's arms, staring up at his smirking mouth, before his eyes flitted up to the single eye, which had the same expression. The man was holding the front of his mask up like the visor on a welding helmet, and he didn't seem to have a problem with what they were about to do.

"Anything for the fans," the man grinned and swooped down.

Robin closed his eyes as the villain's lips met his. They had to get out of here! These people were insane and- oh… hmmm… the kiss wasn't half bad. Actually, it almost felt like the world around him was spinning, and-

"Dang, we must have tuned in to the wrong dimension!" the hero suddenly heard a familiar voice say.

"The _very _wrong dimension," an equally familiar, darker voice agreed.

Robin pulled away from his enemy instantly and slammed the mask down on his face so hard that he heard a muffled curse. Hopefully it had hit his nose or pulled at his beard or something.

"Guys!" the teen looked around wildly. They were still in the warehouse. "You managed to reverse the ray?"

"It IS you?! What… how the… why was…?" Beast Boy stuttered.

"It's... there's a good explanation!" Robin defended himself gesturing wildly. "You see we were all cartoon characters and… and there were these crazy girls… and they made us do it!"

"The girls made you do it?" Raven deadpanned.

"Yes! The crazy girls! And the boy! The boy was also crazy! And they had cameras!"

"Thank you for a lovely time," Slade suddenly said next to him, his tone a bit too full of humor to be his usual sarcastic one. "Goodnight Robin."

"Hey, we're here too!" the changeling scoffed.

"So you are. I didn't notice," the man chuckled and the next instant he had disappeared into the shadows. Robin refused to even consider chasing after him. He needed some space from certain kinds of people right now. Especially great kissers.

_The End_

* * *

A/N: the prompt for this was, obviously: "Ok what about both pairs gets teleported to our universe and walk into a cosplay contest?" because at first it was meant to be Slade/Robin and Red/Speedy, but that didn't really work out, as I wanted it to START canon, and it's a bit hard to get then all together in a way that seems natural.. .;) But I got the b-day girl's permission for the change, so it's all good… I hope… ;)

Also, I'd like to add that I've never been to anything like this, including cosplays, so… yeah… laugh at my shortcomings in this story…. laugh and pity me…


	182. Even More of a Mess

A/N: Well, I said I wouldn't take any new requests but I kinda insisted on this one… because I got a b-day present on the 7'th from **Valkyria Raven** called "**Who Caught Who**?" (link, although that might not show up because of ff-reasons: s/8681262/1/Who-Caught-Who ) and then it turned out that her birthday was the day after mine, on the 8'th, so I just _had_ to write something for her! But requests_ are_ still closed, just to be clear… I was just happy to get a present of my own… ;)

She wanted a sequel to her b-day story from last year, number 124 "Quite a Mess". If you don't remember it, don't worry, Robin will fill you in n the essentials below… ;)

Warnings: this is a threesome universe and it's a light one, so stay away if you're not a "team player".. .;)

* * *

**Even More of a Mess**

Hi, Robin here. I know Beast Boy usually does these recap things, but… well… I really didn't want him involved in this… I mean, it's me, Slade and Red X. Together. He's just too young. And speaking about too young… ah, well, I get back to that in a moment… Anyway, so it all started when Red X decided to steal something in Gotham… or did it really start in the shower afterwards? Well… no, to keep a long and dirty story short and dirty: me, Slade, who I was already sleeping with, Red X and Catwoman ended up covered in smelly chemicals. The solution? Taking a shower, of course, which we did back at the Batcave. I had planned to keep Bruce's identity, and mine, a secret from Red until my dear mentor walked in on us without wearing his mask. Oh, and I was sandwiched between Red and Slade at the time. And we were all naked. And wet. But we were NOT actually doing 'it'… not right then, anyway…

Still, Bruce would have had an aneurysm unless Selina had distracted him by… well… not wearing very much and… offering 'it'… you know. So… they did. And we did. Boy, did we ever. And then, the next morning, it turned out that they hadn't used protection… and… now it's two years later and I have been called in to babysit. Yup. Selina got pregnant. With twins! And they got married. I mean, with Alfred in the house no one was going to have a child out of wedlock, it would have hurt his sensitive English etiquette to the core… So Selina Kyle is now Selina Wayne, and little Regina and Christopher Wayne are the cutest little toddlers on the planet. And I was going to be responsible for them for almost twenty four hours. By myself, because Alfred was off on leave and Bruce and Selina had decided to go to a over-night fundraiser-party-thing, out of town. I'm glad to have Slade with me, because he hopefully knows what to do… and we're staying for a week, not just for the one night, so that's why the parent's decided they could get away for a while… I feel so used…

There is just one problem…. we never actually got rid of Red X. It was supposed to be a one-time-thing (and I had planned to blame the chemicals, actually) but he kinda stuck around. And Slade had already made it very clear to me that _he_ wasn't going anywhere… unless he got bored… and apparently I am still entertaining…? I was surprised that he was willing to "share" me with Red, although I don't think Slade really considers it sharing… he probably sees it as a perk to have an extra willing body around, because he is obviously in no doubt about who's in charge. Red and I lets him think he's right, more to keep the peace, you know? However two other strong wills are about to take over the show. So… let the story begin, then, I guess…

"Did you _have_ to bring them?" Bruce asked tiredly as Robin showed up at the door to Wayne Manor with Slade and Red X in tow.

"Yeah, I kinda had to. Besides, I wasn't going to handle the terrible two by myself!" the teen grinned. "Where are my little munchkins?" he added and made his way inside.

"They are up in their room with Selina," Bruce said, and oof-ed as he got a bag thrown into his chest by Red X.

"Be a good bat and bring that to our room?" the redhead grinned.

"Why is it buzzing?" the billionaire asked suspiciously.

"Curious? You can look, but if you look you have to try it," Red smirked.

"It's a trap," Slade told their host. "Don't open it. And Red… didn't we tell you _not_ to pack anything?"

"But you two only packed boring stuff like clothes and tooth-brushes!" the young man complained.

Robin, in the mean while, was getting instructions.

"They will want dinner in an hour, and then they want a bottle before bedtime, but just give then about a third, we're trying to break them off that habit… They are good about sleeping through the night, but you better have some breakfast ready by seven, or you'll get an earful… there are cans of ready-made baby food in the kitchen that we are trying out, but if they refuse just give them formula… that's our battle, not yours…"

"Lots of those going on?" Robin grinned.

"Oh, yes… They seem to know that there's two of them, so we're evenly matched…"

"What about Alfred?"

"He sometimes take their side…" Selina muttered. "They love him, of course. They go 'Al-al-al-al' and he melts."

"Well… I'm tougher than that…" Robin said confidently.

Catwoman gave him a smirk that made some of that confidence drain away, however.

The twins had spotted Robin and was tottering over, big, drooling smiles on their faces.

"Aw look at you! You're angels, aren't you? Your mum is just being mean, right?" Robin grinned and plopped down on the floor so he could swoop both of them into his arms.

"Oin!Oin!" Regina cooed happily.

"Ooooin!" Christopher agreed.

"Aaawwww! I'm going to just spoil you two rotten…" Robin laughed.

"Yeah… good luck!" Selina chuckled. "Let's see how much there's left of you tomorrow afternoon…"

"Hello, brats," Slade said from the door and immediately the twins abandoned Robin's lap.

"AAAAAADE! AAAADE!" they screamed at the top of their lungs as they all but attacked the man, trying to climb his legs. They screamed in joy as the man bent down and lifted them up, one on each arm, and bounced them a bit.

"Traitors…" Robin muttered. "Where's Red?"

"Right here, baby," the thief said, and the twins immediately demanded to go to him instead.

"Their love is unconditional but fickle," Slade stated as he saw the redhead on the floor being wrestled to death by the children.

"Yes, well, at least they're happy to see us," Robin grinned.

After a few more instructions the Wayne's left.

"So, when do we call the baby sitter?" Red asked. He had been able to distract the twins with building blocks for now.

"We _are _the baby sitters," Robin exclaimed. "_How_ did you miss that one?"

"I didn't… I just assumed that we wouldn't actually… you know… be _alone_ with them?" the redhead gaped.

"Yes, well, we are."

"How could they do that?! Don't they love their children?! I'm not responsible at all!" Red wailed.

"It's not like they left them to _you_," Slade snorted and pulled a block out of Christopher's mouth.

"Good! Because it won't be my fault if they end up on Craig's list!" the thief told them.

"Why in the world would you-?" Robin gaped.

"I don't know! I'd panic!"

"You know… I can believe that…" the hero muttered. "Anyway, here we are. Regina, no hair pulling! Red, just play building blocks with them for a while, I'm going to go check out the food."

"Bring back something!"

"The baby food," Robin clarified. "You'll get yours when they are asleep."

"Naptime?" the redhead suggested to the twins, who obviously knew that word because their lower lips began wobbling. "No, no, just kidding!" Red X hurriedly continued. Robin left the room just as two fifteen-month old babies started wailing at the top of their lungs.

"That was a neat escape," Slade told the Titan as he was half way down the hall.

"Hey, what about you?" Robin pointed out.

"Oh, I… had an errand to the kitchen as well…" the mercenary claimed.

"Sure you did, you brave, brave man…" the teen chuckled.

When they got back Red had, miraculously, gotten the kids in a better mood and they were playing with the building blocks again. Red was building and the terrors were knocking his creations down.

"Ah, no! It was going to be Titans Tower!" the thief complained when the pile was wrecked for the tenth time. "Are you related to Godzilla or what?"

"Aaa-aaa!" Regina stated.

"Was that a yes or a no?" Red wanted to know.

"OOMPA!" said Christopher.

"I see."

"Od-od BAM!" Regina added.

"I see. Bam. Yes bam can be fun. BAAAM!" Red said, and had the twins falling over with laughter.

"Bam! BAM!" they shrieked.

"BAM-BAM-BAM!" the thief repeated.

"It's nice to have Red here, after all…" Robin smiled.

"Yes. Someone on _their_ level…" Slade nodded. "Hmmm… maybe we should… leave them for a while?"

"I heard that!" Red told them. "You're not sneaking off to fu-"

"Kids in the room!"

"To f-u-c-k without me."

"Just take one for the team," Slade told him.

"I'd love to. In bed," the redhead muttered.

"BED!" Christopher repeated.

"See? You have to be careful around these two," Robin pointed out. "There's no telling what words they might pick up."

Slade and Red X were suddenly looking at each other and smirking.

"No." Robin held up his hands. "No-no-no, whatever you are thinking; NO."

"Don't' worry, we won't teach them any dirty words," Slade chuckled.

Fifteen minutes later, Regina proudly pronounced;

"Ba-man dummy!"

"Yes! Batman is a dummy. Batman is a do-do head."

"Do-do!" Christopher grinned,

"Bright kids," Slade approved.

"Ade do-do!"

"Especially when they are improvising," Robin snickered.

Red, however, sniffed the air.

"I think one of them has done something nasty," he let the others know.

"Well, check and change them, then?" Robin, who was tidying up a bit, told him.

"No way in he- heaven…" the thief told him. "I'm not wiping the a- the bottom of the bat brats. Besides, I'll get puke all over them."

"You are so mature sometimes…" Slade snorted and took it upon himself to find out who the perpetrator was. It turned out it was Regina, and she was whisked off to a changing table. Slade then, quickly, regretting taking action.

"What the hell do they feed these kids? Mustard gas and napalm?"

"We have incoming!" Red told them and pointed to Christopher, who looked like he was really concentrating on something.

"Guess it's my turn, then, as you are such a coward," Robin sighed.

"Yeah… goading doesn't work on me, I don't have enough pride…" the thief let him know with a happy smile.

"Good for you," the hero muttered.

"I know, right?"

"One chemical weapon neutralized," Slade declared as Robin began working on his.

"Take her down to the kitchen then, will you?" the teen asked him. "It's time for their dinner."

"_That _I can help with!" Red said, shooting to his feet.

"Don't let him eat all their food!" Robin called after Slade, who left with a happily chatting Regina on his arm.

"Well, if you would stop talking and actually chew a bit, some of it might end up in your stomach!" Red X sighed half an hour later. He was sitting across the table from the twins, who were in their high chairs, and he tried feeding them. So far there were more food _on _the twins than _in_ them, and also on the floor, table, Red's hair and, incredibly, on the ceiling.

"Another jar?" Robin asked tiredly.

"Blueberry?" Slade suggested, reading the labels.

"Are you crazy, we'll never get the stains out… pick something else… like apple."

"They _don't _like apple," Red told them, scooping some of it out of his eye. "Honestly, guys, let's just call for pizza, put it on the floor next to them and let nature take its course, okay?"

"Come on, how hard can it be?" Robin snorted and grabbed a spoon. "Here Gina! One spoon for Robin… See? See she ate… it…" he said and watched as the sweet little girl decided to spit it all out like she was competing at an chewing tobacco spitting contest. "I will tell this story to your prom date, just so you know…" the hero muttered vindictively.

Just as he was going to try again, the phone rang.

"How s it going? We still have two children, right?" Bruce wanted to know.

"Yeah, everything is just fine!" Robin told him, his voice a bit high.

"Let me guess, you are trying to feed them?"

"Do you have a tube or something somewhere you didn't tell us about?" the teen growled. "Because spoons? Useless!"

"Yes, well… we're still working on that," the man told him. "Just give them their formula before bed and they will be fine."

"Yeah… I think we need to give them a bath first…" Robin mumbled, looking at what was, more or less, his younger siblings.

"Good luck! I gotta go!" Bruce said and hung up suspiciously fast.

"Okay, people, listen up!" Robin barked. "We have a dangerous mission ahead of us. I can't promise that we're all going to make it. But it's bath time."

"Baaaaah!" Christopher agreed.

Selina hadn't told them where the baby bathtubs where, if there were any, so they solved the problem by having the kids bathe in one of the regular tubs, while making sure to hold on to them.

"They are like eels!" Red complained while hanging over the side of the tub.

"Gaaaah! I got soap in my eye!" Robin yelled out. "Slade, take over!"

After a ridiculous amount of time, the twins were dry and clean, while the rest of them were sopping wet and still covered in baby food.

"Okay, go shower, I'll watch them and then we'll switch," Robin sighed tiredly. "But if you have s-ex- I'll k-i-l-l you."

"Aw. Jealous?" Slade smirked.

"No, because it will take too long, and if these prunes dry in my hair, someone's going to pay," the teen growled.

With them all changed, clean and dry once more, they settled down to story time.

"And the ducky goes-" Slade read.

"I know! Quack!" Red X filled in to the twins enjoyment.

"_They _are supposed to answer," the mercenary sighed.

"Yeah, but I _knew_! I even raised my hand!" Red objected. "You're supposed to raise your hand," he explained to the kids, and then a lesson about hand waving ensued.

As it began to get dark, Robin noticed that the kids were beginning to blink sleepily, and sent Slade down to get their bottles ready. "I think it's time for Gina and Chris to have their sleepy time soon," he cooed at the babies. "Are you sleepy babies? Yes you are!"

"You know speaking in a baby voice is a turn-off, don't you?" Red let him know.

"I'd be worried if it wasn't…" Robin snorted.

Bed time was the one thing that went surprisingly smoothly. The toddlers got their bottles and were out like a light.

"Finally…" Robin sighed as he turned on one baby monitor and picked up the other one to carry with him. "I'm so beat…"

"_Our_ turn to play," Slade purred in his ear, however, clearly having other ideas than just collapsing on the bed, like Robin had decided to do.

"Will you whine like the babies if I say no?" Robin muttered but was easily persuaded. He felt he deserved a little R&R after the day's challenge. Red joined them and Slade and the redhead all but dragged the hero out of the room. Robin chuckled as he let them, but then he noticed something.

"You're not going the right way, don't tell me you're lost?"

"Oh, we're not lost," Slade promised.

"Not at all," Red leered.

"But then why are you- oh, no!"

"Oh, yes! The bat and the cat is out of town, even the old butler has left the coop. We're doing it on Batman's bed."

"No, we're NOT! He'll _know_! He'll look for stains, trust me! And-" Robin began.

"Then you have to swallow like a good boy," Slade just told him, not even slowing down.

Bruce bedroom had changed slightly. It had more of a feminine touch now, not overly so, Robin assumed, but the bedspread he was thrown down on was definitely a lighter color than the old one.

"Guys, please don't-" he groaned as Slade picked the baby monitor out of his hand and put it on a nightstand, while Red X was busy keeping him down and kissing his neck.

"We'll make it worth your while," the redhead promised.

"That's not fair, you _always_ do that," Robin chuckled.

"Well, show us some gratitude then," Slade suggested and began unbuckling the belt on Robin's jeans.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours," the teen leered.

"Good. You don't have to hold him down anymore, we got him," Slade chuckled at Red.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm easy…" Robin muttered. "I still think this is a really bad ide-" the thief, who had been on his best behavior for this whole trip, decided it was time to steal something and started with a kiss. Soon he and Robin were rolling around on the bed while Slade slowly got undressed while he watched. He liked to leave the foreplay to them, because, frankly, he didn't need it. With his help they all managed to get undressed eventually and Robin felt more than a little spoiled when he laid between them and felt kisses on his chest and back at the same time.

"Hey, don't you want me to-?" he began to suggest, but Slade cut him off.

"We're guests in your family home, after all… so we're going to be very well behaved, as long as you're… hospitable.." the man told him and kissed his shoulder.

"M-hmm…" Red agreed and sucked in a nipple between his lips, licking and toying with it, driving Robin insane.

"I'm… _very_ hospitable," the teen told them and grinded his ass back against Slade.

"Really now?" the man purred, and the teen felt something slick pressing against his opening. "Good… then I don't have to prepare you…"

The Titan groaned in pleasure as the man's cock slowly pressed into him. Red took hold of his leg, lifting it up, giving Slade better access, and also, it turned out, him.

"I'm not sure I'm_ that_ hospitable…" Robin gasped as the second cock prodded at his entrance.

"Sure you are…" Red grinned and pressed harder. Suddenly a cry echoed through the room and the hero tensed.

"Baby-"

"Yeah, baby, I know…" Red moaned.

"No, you idiot! _Baby_! One of them is awake!" the teen growled, and fought to get up. "Slade!"

"He or she is not really _crying_," the man pointed out, "it's probably a bad dream…"

"Yes, well, it will wake the _other_ one," Robin pointed out. "So, seriously, if you can't come within the next three seconds, I need you to pull out!"

"So much pressure…" the man muttered and withdrew so Robin could get up.

"Where are my pants?" the hero complained, as he threw whatever he could find on, which turned out to be Red's jeans and Slade's t-shirt, before he went to calm the baby. Of course, once he got there, they were both sleeping calmly.

"Cock blockers…" Slade muttered from the door.

Robin sighed and followed him out of the room.

"Are you still in the mood?" he asked apologetically.

"I think I can be persuaded."

"Good," Robin grinned.

Red X was still on the bed when they came in. "Hey, I know kids can be disastrous for your sex life, but I never thought _other's_ kids would be…" he complained.

"Damn, there's a lube stain on the bedspread!" Robin discovered.

"Well, if the damage is already done…?" Slade hinted.

"Okay…" Robin sighed and then leered at his lovers. "Let's make sure they have to _burn_ it."

_The End_

* * *

A/N: The b-day girl/B-day gift giver had this prompt for me, besides the sequel thing: "PWP with SladinX. Selina and Bruce have a baby and Slade, Robin and Red X have to babysit but get distracted..." she also got to decide the number of babies, the genders and the names. There's not enough smex in it to really call it a PWP, but I got distracted by the babies! And then the babies somewhat spoiled the mood… it was hard to combine the two, so to speak.. *lol* but I tried, and it was fun to write kids, even if it was just a little bit…


	183. Squeeze

A/N: Happy b-day** HiDiNgFrOmYoU** (December 16)

**Today we have TWO b-day girls, so there will be two drabbles! (just so you don't miss that).**

La-la-la! Sorry, I'm in a random mood, so I sang a bit there… this is a freestanding drabble with no particular warnings, so it's a light one (maybe I should warn for light, but… nah…).

If you are reading Black Sheep 4-ever, you know that I've been whining that I'm sick, and I am… I even almost missed to post these drabbles today! Argh! Unfortunately that means that my editing eye is very tired so I'm afraid there might be more errors than usual… hopefully not, but I wouldn't be surprised…

* * *

**Squeeze**

Robin opened his eyes and groaned as he picked himself up from what used to be a floor but which wasn't very flat anymore. The little light there was came from an emergency sign which , somehow, was still receiving electricity, or, perhaps, it had batteries that took over once the power was out. It didn't really matter, and he was too far away from it to find out, but his mind had jumped at a chance to analyze something that it could, possibly, understand, rather to try to work out where he was and what had happened.

"Hello? Anyone there? Anyone hurt?" he called out, straightening up only to bang his head on a steal beam. "Ah, fuck…"

"Robin said a dirty word!" a voice snickered in the dark, and then an almost glowing white skull bobbed briefly in mid air, before it revealed itself to be Red X. "Did you hear that Slade? Will they kick you off the hero-wagon now?"

"If they do, you're welcome on ours," came a darker voice from behind the thief.

"Are there any more people back there?" Robin, who wasn't one to mess around, asked.

"No, but that might have to do with your idea that we should go in alone…?" Red X pointed out.

"What? My idea?" Robin blinked. "What… what happened?"

"You don't remember?" Slade's question was so sharp it almost sounded worried.

"Of course I do, it's… just a bit fussy…" Robin muttered.

"Were you hit on the head? Red X, check if his pupils are evenly dilated," the villain's voice ordered.

"Nice try, but I won't take off my mask," Robin snorted, waving the other young man away. "Now, say I couldn't remember _exactly_ what we are doing here…?"

"You were trying to make us into heroes. Guess what? Failed." Red X crossed his arms over his chest. Robin noticed some things now, like how the thief's cape was missing, that he was covered in dust and had a few bloody scrapes peeking through rips in his suit. Looking down on himself, he was in no better condition, but at least he wasn't hurt, apart for some bruises.

"Actually, he didn't fail, we found the series of bombs and disconnected them-"

"Wait! I remember! There was an smaller initial charge to set them off and-" Robin said, cutting Slade off.

"-and it was impossible to deactivate in time so-" Red X helped out.

"-we sent it up with an elevator, away from the main bombs," Robin filled in.

"Yes. Unfortunately the building structure couldn't handle it, it seems," Slade muttered from his hiding place in the shadows.

"Why didn't the other explosives go off, though- Oh… Raven! We had already sent them out with Raven, just before- I hope she's alright…" Robin said.

"Um, _we're _the ones stuck in a building that could collapse at any moment if we're unlucky, hell, part of it already has. So… yeah… hope a bit for us instead, would you?" Red X snorted.

"I'm just trying to remember why _you_ are here…" the hero muttered.

"I'm here because I found the bomb, and Slade's here because you needed help defusing it… it would have taken out the whole city, after all."

"We were being concerned citizens, yes," the man chuckled.

Robin rubbed his forehead as more and more memories flooded in until he had a pretty clear picture of what had happened. There had been a message from a Gordanian space-ship declaring that the heroes had to return their stolen goods to them, or they would annihilate the city. The 'goods' in this case was, of course, Starfire, who had escaped from another ship years ago, which the other Titans had helped bring down, thus forming the team. So the answer to the slavers was a 'hell no' but that meant searching the whole city for a bomb they claimed that they had planted somewhere, and which was ticking down. The message had been broadcasted throughout the city, creating a panic as people tried to escape, which meant the roads were blocked. Robin had more or less ordered a city wide sweep, although the Titans were far too few to do the job alone. There hadn't been any time to bring in more heroes, so the team had turned to the villains. Surprisingly many of them had realized that they wouldn't get out of the city in time anyway, so they might as well help… although not after trying to persuade the heroes to give the alien over. Starfire herself had decided that, if the bomb wasn't found soon, she would give herself up, but Robin had pressed on, and, in the nick of time, Red X had called in his discovery. When Robin, who was closest, had arrived on site, the alien technology had him hesitating, however, and Cyborg was all the way across town. The teen had then turned to the one person who knew even more about technology than he and Cyborg did together; Slade. And here they were.

Robin whipped out his communicator, and tried it out.

"Robin to the Titans, come in!" There was just static at first, but then the faint voice of Raven answered.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, can you get to us?"

"The Gordanias… launched… fighting back…" the empath's voice kept breaking up.

"Hold them back, we'll try to get out on our own!" Robin ordered.

"I played the most terrifying game of hide and seek today, I'm not fighting aliens too…" Red X muttered.

"Well, if we die here, you won't have to," Slade told him.

"So… stuck in a possible death trap or fighting monsters… hmmm…" the thief mumbled to himself, weighing his options. "Lovely. I should have stayed in bed today. There was a Friends marathon and everything…"

"All right, you heard them, we're on our own," Robin sighed and put his communicator back in his belt. "Maybe we can climb down the elevator shaft?"

"Wait, kid, just one thing… this truce we have going on… it's still on, right?" the thief wanted to know.

"If you don't attack me, I won't attack you," Robin nodded.

"Okay, good, just checking."

Robin snorted and then went on to search for the elevator, but he couldn't get that far, his route was completely blocked by debris, and, when he tried to move some, more fell down.

"Be careful, it's not that stable!" he shouted to Red X who was looking for another way out.

"No shit, Sherlock," the villain snorted as he had just gotten a bit of plaster bouncing off his head.

"Slade, can you find something?" Robin called into the shadows.

"Well… I can't exactly help," the man said dryly.

"What do you mean?" Robin scoffed. "Just stop hiding and come help already!"

"I said 'can't' not 'won't'," the man pointed out. "I seem to be… stuck."

"What? I _asked_ you if you were hurt!" Robin said and hurried over. It was much darker here, the light from the emergency sign not reaching this far, so he found some use for the flashlight in his belt. The beam picked up Slade, on the floor, with a big metal building beam across his legs.

"Oh, damn, that's gotta hurt," Red X said as he came up to see what was going on.

"You _said _you weren't hurt!" Robin repeated, for now just staring.

"I'm not. I'm just pinned. The beam is resting on rubble on either side, it's just _lightly _crushing my legs," the man answered dryly.

"Hmmm… pinned, huh?" Red X said slowly.

"We'll help," Robin told him and took a closer look at the place where one end of the beam disappeared into the rubble.

"Wait-wait-wait… Listen!" the thief said. "Slade is pinned, right? He can't move, right?"

"I'm not sure I like where this is going," Robin muttered.

"Agreed," Slade nodded.

"Oh, lighten up," Red X chuckled and jumped up on the beam, walking down it cockily until he stood over the older villain. "I'm just saying, let's enjoy the moment! Big bad here is always so cocky, so why don't we- hup!" One of the man's hands had just closed around the thief's ankle.

"Because his arms aren't pinned down?" Robin smirked, but then rushed forward as the man easily pulled the young thief down and then grabbed his throat. Robin threw himself into the pile, trying to separate the two.

"Let go, Slade! You proved your point-mmmpfff!" the black-clad teen had, in his struggles, ended up pushing the hero down, and then, as one, they all froze, as they realized what exactly Robin's face was pushed down against.

"Mfff!"

"I think he wants to get up," Red X gasped.

"Then let him," Slade growled.

"Can't move! Let me go!"

"MMMFFFF!"

"Yeah, he's definitely pissed…" the thief stated. "I'd be too if my face was pushed into your groin… well… maybe not as pissed as _Robin_, but… you know…"

"MMMPPFFF! Mfff!"

"Yeah, I know kid, but Slade obviously likes you there, because he won't let go of my throat," Red X told the hero.

"Fine," the older villain said and put his plans for revenge on the shelf for now.

As soon as Red X got free, he got off Robin, who, red in the face, could breathe again.

"Sooo… awkward?" the thief asked.

"Don't… even… start…" the Titan gasped.

"It's not my fault Slade doesn't have a sense of humor!" Red X objected. "Besides, I was just going to molest him a bit… he would have liked it."

"You… were… _what_?" Robin blinked.

"Well… what _you_ did, but without pants."

"I hardly think this is the time and place," Slade said, but Robin could hear that he was amused.

"You think this is funny?" the teen gaped.

"What can I say, I'm a man," the villain shrugged, "but I would like to get out from under this before any molesting ensues."

"I don't think I want to help you anymore," Robin muttered.

"Aw… homophobic much, kid?" Red X asked.

"No, not at all!"

"How much 'not at all' because I can think up a few ways for you to prove it."

"I have nothing to prove to you, Red X," the teen snorted, "Now, unless we want to stay here forever, help me try to lift this."

All three of them tried, but the beam wouldn't move at all.

"Okay, we need some leverage…" Robin said and looked up. Another beam was sticking out of the ceiling above them, so he took out his grapple hook and aimed it.

"Don't! You don't know it that beam is loose, you might pull the whole ceiling down on us," Slade barked.

"Oh… right… I need to get up there…" Robin said and wondered how.

"Here," Red said and stood on the beam again, making a stirrup out of his hands. "Get on… and yeah, I meant that as an innuendo."

"Great. The thief is flirting with _me_ now," Robin snorted.

"I flirt with everybody! Ask Raven and Starfire."

"I know about that, trust me."

"Jealous?"

"I should have let Slade strangle you," the teen muttered and stepped up in Red's hands, placing one knee on his shoulder for support.

"I will remind you of that next time," the man told him.

"You know you're at the perfect height for me to mouth your cock through your tights right?" the thief pointed out, making Robin lose his balance. The teen yelled out and was just able to grab the beam above him, which, thankfully, held, as he wound his legs around the thief's neck.

"Well, that's another way to strangle him," Slade approved.

"...Like… this… better…" Red X answered, although the words were barely audible.

Robin was very much aware that he had made the situation much worse, but he wasn't going to go through this again, so he tried to focus on getting the job done.

"Yeah… squeeze me, baby…" the thief chuckled.

"Stop… _talking_! Distracting!" Robin groaned. Every time the damn delinquent moved his lips, he could feel it, as the thief's skull mask had been pushed up a bit, leaving just the black material of the hood and Robin's tights between them.

"Nom-nom-nom-nom!" the black clad jerk answered.

"I… hate… you… so.. much…" Robin whined as he tried getting the line from the jump cord around the beam. Once he finally succeeded, he quickly disentangled himself from his enemy and kicked him away, before letting himself fall to the ground, landing lightly on his feet.

"Ouch! Robin liked to play rough," Red X complained as he picked himself up.

"Don't I know it," Slade nodded.

"You too?" the teen complained, looking at the man. "Stop it, or I will sexually harass you, just for the hell of it!"

"Pfft, you can't do that, you're a hero…." Rex X claimed and Robin could tell that the thief was smirking.

"Tell you what… if you take off your mask, I'll grope him," Robin smirked back.

"You _are_ aware that he's goading you, aren't you?" Slade asked the hero.

"Of course. What's the matter, Slade? Worried?" Robin asked sweetly. He knew it was ridiculous, but he was safe. There was no way Red X would ever remove his-

"Ta-da!"

Robin gaped as he was suddenly staring at a young man in his late teens or early twenties, with short, messy copper-dyed hair and green glittering eyes.

"I… I…" the hero mumbled.

"There, I did it… so grope him."

"I can't do that!" the here spluttered.

"I'm very understanding when it comes to fulfilling debts…" Slade told him, and Robin was rather sure that the man was smirking as well.

"Fine." The teen refused to be turned into a stuttering cowardly fool by Red X, especially as he wasn't one. Besides, he didn't want the thief to find certain things out. "You better enjoy this, Slade…" he growled before kneeling down and, quickly, but not _too _quickly, caressed the man's groin.

"What would Red X have to take off for you doing that with your mouth?" the older villain asked.

"Your head," Robin muttered, and got to his feet. "Are we done fooling around? Let's see if we can lift the beam now," he said and fastened one end of the rope around the beam, leaving the other end for them to pull on.

"It won't take much," Slade said, also back in business mode, "I just need a fraction of an inch to pull myself free."

"Hopefully," the Titan said, and then they all grabbed on to the rope, bracing themselves and, on the count of three, pulled for all they were worth. There was a rustling sound and a creaking, but Robin wouldn't give the order to stop just yet, and then Slade, while still hanging on to the rope, adding as much strength as he could in that position, began moving back, little by little.

"Hurry!" Red X groaned, and then, just as Robin felt his hold slipping, the villain was free.

They let go, Slade picked himself up, and then there was a bit of an awkward moment.

"So… that's that…" the thief shrugged. "What do we do now? Circle jerk?"

"Is sex the only thing you can think of?" Robin snorted.

"Well, nothing worth stealing down here," the other young man smirked.

The Titan decided to ignore him for a moment.

"Slade, are your legs alright? Do you have feeling in your feet?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine," the man claimed.

"I don't see how you can be after your legs were half squashed for so long, but fine, suit yourself," Robin said.

"Aw, the kid wanted to play doctors!" Red chuckled. "Although I think he wanted to be the nurse…"

"Really, Red, give it a rest," Robin sighed.

"I agree," Slade nodded.

"You do?" the hero blinked.

"Yes. You're too young to have the best fuck of your life already… you need something to look forward to."

"Oh, that was a good one!" the redhead snickered.

"Why do you keep indulging him?!" Robin cried out. "That's it… I'm going to tell him."

"It will be out on the street in no time." Slade warned him.

"I don't care. We've seen his face, so we have that to hold over his head," Robin snorted.

"Wait… wait… I don't like this 'we' stuff…" Red X said and pointed between Slade and Robin. "It's the villains against the hero, those are the rules!"

"Not when the hero is fucking the villain," Robin smirked.

"What… you're… noooo?! Really?" the thief stuttered. After staring at the two for a bit, a grin suddenly bloomed on his face. "Prove it."

"Huh?" Robin blinked.

"You didn't know he would ask us to?" Slade snorted. "Really, Robin, you are_ too_ blue-eyed sometimes…"

"Now kiss!" the redhead said excitedly, all but jumping up and down on the spot.

"If we do will you shut up?" Robin groaned.

"Probably not, but do it anyway?" the other young man answered honestly.

The teen hero sighed, but shuffled up to Slade and raised his mask just enough, before giving him a quick kiss.

"Hey, that was just a peck, that's not convincing!" the thief objected.

"How about this?" Slade chuckled and pulled the Titan close. This time the kiss wasn't over in a second. Slade's mask fell to the floor, but no one minded at all. Robin's arms were tightly wound around the man's neck, one hand in his hair, grasping tightly like he needed to hold on for dear life. Breaths quickened as the kiss deepened, and when the man's hands cupped and squeezed the teen's ass, a needy moan was heard from both Robin and, surprisingly, Red X.

"That's hot…" the redhead almost panted as he came closer. He reached out to feel the Titan's ass for himself, when his arm was suddenly caught in a death grip.

"Mine," Slade growled. "Don't you dare touch."

"But-" Red X gaped.

"And Slade's mine. You're in trouble for just looking at him," Robin added with a teasing leer.

"Did you really expect that we'll share?" the man snorted. "You're lucky you get to watch."

"But…" Red X repeated, and then swallowed. "Umm… okay, so…. how much do I get to watch then?"

"Depends on how generous we are," Slade smirked and kissed Robin, who was about to say something, again. Hand went under clothes, caressing, tweaking, but, to Red X's great frustrations, no clothes came off and not much skin was shown. With a grin the two lovers separated just slightly, Robin sitting on top of a pile of rubble with his legs around Slade's waist.

"I think he's seen enough…" the teen chuckled. "The poor guy looks ready to blow."

"Would you like to see him blow?" Slade half whispered, still loud enough for the thief to hear. "Should we make him cum for us?"

"What? You can't make me-" Red began but swallowed at the smirk of the man's face.

"You're alone here, Red… do you really think there's anything the two us can't make you do?"

Robin's eyes shifted towards Slade under his mask, but he kept his grin in place. He knew the man was only teasing, and, quite frankly, Red had it coming.

"Maybe we can play with him… a little?" Robin said.

"Would you like to? Yes… maybe he could service us on his knees, like the low life thief he is… or would you'd like to fuck him, Robin? I might allow that… it might be nice to watch. Or you could watch me, ramming into him, of course… just to see if he screams…"

"I…. I…." Red X stuttered.

At that moment the communicator crackled into life.

"Robin? Raven calling… managed…rid off… I'll search…teleport you out of there…"

"Copy that, Rae… well… sort of," the hero said. "See you in a moment." He then, as he disentangled himself from Slade, looked across the room at a nervous looking thief who struggled to get his mask back on.

"Show's over," Robin smirked.

"Remember that we know who you are… if I hear as much as _ whisper_ about this…" Slade said, without actually ending the threat. He had picked his mask on and put it back as well, making both his voice and his appearance more sinister.

"Um… yeah… I… won't tell…" Red X stuttered, and then Raven floated through a wall.

The empath, who was quite tired after the battle, couldn't take them all out at once, and, on Robin's orders, she took Red X out first.

"He's not that cocky anymore, is he?" the teen grinned as they were left alone.

"He liked what he saw, though," Slade chuckled.

"That he did."

"Well… if he ever recovers from his shock…?" it was a suggestion, and Robin considered it before nodding with something close to a snicker.

"Yes… maybe we _should_ play with him a bit…"

_The End_

* * *

No real smex and no real threesome… damn! *lol* I just couldn't go from "three enemies suddenly trapped together" to them all having sex, not in this story anyway… still.. slightly evil Robin… although Red had it coming… If you're surprised that Red took off his mask, you should be… you should be all "wtf? It's not worth giving up your identity over something like that!"… because it's not… I just wanted to make him a person who really didn't think about consequences too much, so yeah… a bit random.. ;) There were clues to Robin's and Slade's relationship, though… and they (at least Robin) would have been a great bit more hostile if there wasn't something going on, I think… ;)

The prompt for this was a SladinX with all three trapped together somehow, and, well… I guess this is_ pre_-sladinx, but still… ;)


	184. Your XXX-mas Gift

A/N: Happy b-day **SaturnMax** (December 16)!

**Today we have TWO b-day girls, so there will be two drabbles! (just so you don't miss that).**

This is a drabble from the **Terms **universe, just a bit of Christmas spirit and… umm… the joys of giving (hm, that's a good title, I'll steal that from myself. Joink!)… and… and a new, permanent OC character! No! Wait! Don't go! It's not a really big one! ;)

Edit: turned out I already had a story called "the Joy of giving"... *lol* Okay, have to call it something else...

* * *

**Your XXX-mas Gift**

Robin hung up and shuffled towards Slade, who sat at a computer, working. He then proceeded to pull out the man's chair, which had wheels on it, making that possible, and then curl up in his lap.

"What's this?" Slade asked, no longer able to reach the keyboard.

"That phone call… I'm… I'm going to die…"

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

"Ah. Well, I'm sure you'll bounce right back."

"You are a cruel man."

"Yes?"

"Well, you're not supposed to be cruel to _me_."

"Ah, I must have missed the fine print."

"Save me?" Robin groaned, looking up at the man with the biggest puppy-dog eyes he could muster.

"Of course. All I have to do is kill them."

"Might be worth it," Robin nodded.

"Really?" Slade asked enthusiastically and almost stood from the chair, Robin and all.

"No… I suppose I might regret it after New Year's…" the teen sighed.

"Damn. So, tomorrow, then?"

"Yes. Tomorrow…" Robin drew a deep sigh. "Christmas shopping with the kids…"

"I will mourn you."

"Take me to bed?"

"It's eleven thirty in the morning-" Slade began, but then seemed to reconsider. "What am I saying? Of course I will."

Half an hour later Robin had stopped riding Slade one way and was now doing it another.

"Tell me!" he ordered. "There must be something! Tell me! Come on! Think!"

"I have everything a sane man could dream off," the mercenary sighed.

"Okay… so what would an _insane_ man want then?" his young husband grinned.

"I don't know… a grand piano made entirely out of gold, rebuilt into an aquarium and filled with one thousand goldfish?" Slade suggested.

"That's too many fish."

"You said insane, right?"

"Does the insane man have to be cruel to animals as well?"

Slade glared at his better half.

"You are acting dangerously like the kids."

"Sorry," the teen hung his head. "But, please, I want to get you something nice for Christmas… is there really nothing you want?"

"Besides you?"

"Yes, because you have me already… unless I would make a clone of myself… but then I'd just get jealous."

"Yes, no more genetic experiments, please," Slade snorted. "Fine…Michael Cranston dead. He's been bad for business lately."

"Sure… but how do I wrap that?" Robin grinned.

"A gift certificate will do."

"Aw… Tell you what, we'll go after him tomorrow night. I know I'll need to vent my frustration on something after spending a whole day with Red and Speedy."

"I want him dead, not massacred," Slade smirked.

"Same difference…" the teen snickered, feeling somewhat evil. "But I'm going to find you a real gift and you are going to love it."

"Of course I am. Now… what do _you _want for Christmas?"

"Um… I don't know… anything…" Robin shrugged, making Slade groan. A loud yowl and scratching at the door told them Bunny had discovered that he had been shut out from something, which was a terrible crime, of course, and demanded to be let in.

"And here I thought his toys would distract him for another round…" Robin grinned. "Back to work, then…"

* * *

The next morning a hesitant Robin picked the redheads up from their apartment, using an older, somewhat dirty and beat up car.

"Oh, we're travelling in style I see…" Speedy commented dryly as he jumped into the front seat, having called it so loudly the whole street must have heard.

"It's called 'incognito'," Robin replied in the same tone.

"I don't care what you call your car, it's still ugly," Red X grinned as he took the seat behind Speedy. "Can't Slade afford to give you a nicer one? Wait, are you guys in money trouble? He didn't kick you out, did he?"

"Do you think I'd be going shopping for him if he did?" Robin asked.

"Yes… well… no… you'd probably be flogging him, but still…" the thief shrugged.

"As long as we're not coming from a broken home, I'm good," Speedy said.

"Good to know. So… where are we going? The Mega-Mall?"

"Umm… no… We were thinking The Multi Mall on the South side?"

"But that's an hour away!"

"Yeah," Speedy said and scratched his head, "But we're not _banned_ there…"

"You're banned from Mega-Mall?"

"Um… yeah…"

"The whole mall?"

"Yup."

"Dare I ask why?"

"Ummm… dressing room sex?" Red X admitted.

"In every store? And you didn't get away with it?"

"Nah," Speedy shrugged, "You see… not every store _has_ a dressing room."

"Like the food court," Red added.

"Oh, god…" Robin groaned.

"That's what_ he_ said!" both the redheads grinned.

"So," Speedy added. "Speaking about shopping, what do you want for Christmas?"

"How about…" Robin began. "…a very late abortion? Like twenty-something years late?"

* * *

Getting to the mall and finding a parking spot took nearly an hour and a half.

"So, who are you buying for?" Red asked Robin.

"Just Slade and Bunny… I'm going to look for ideas for Sarah and Wintergreen too, but Slade and I will get something together… and I can't shop for you guys when you're here… but feel free to point stuff out that you might like."

"Boy, is my finger going to get tired…" Red leered.

"Not to bust your bubble, or anything, mum, but this is a regular mall.. I mean, you can't buy tropical islands and armed jets or whatever you guys usually get each other here…"

"Well, he's getting a more normal gift this year… but yeah, I might get him an island as an back up gift… it wouldn't hurt to have two, after all…" Robin grinned.

"Ah, I miss the Island… can we go again soon?" Red asked, and Robin immediately knew what the boys were getting for Christmas: the island all to themselves for a few weeks… which was, really, a gift to him and Slade as well. Maybe the shopping was over?

"We'll see, we have a lot of work to do," he answered dismissingly. "Alright… where to first?"

They more or less visited every store there was. Robin used the redheads to try out cat toys, just to try to judge what would catch Bunny's attention. He ended up buying quite a lot, from a new, cozy bed, to a pillow you warmed in the micro wave, to little toy mice and then one toy you mounted on the wall which waved a feather-clad thing around automatically.

"If this works Slade and I can actually get to a second round," Robin grinned.

"Is he blaming the _cat_? That's low!" Red laughed.

"Maybe it's Robin blaming the cat? Maybe he's getting bored in the bedroom?" Speedy suggested.

"In that case, just pop over to us, we'll show you some new tricks," Red volunteered.

"And make sure you practice them first," Speedy added.

"You guys just keep on giving, don't you?" the teen snorted.

"Yup. That's us. And ooohhh... we need to go to 'Desires'."

"Is that a sex shop? It sound like a sex shop…" Robin said suspiciously.

"No. Yes. Well… Not only. It's a kink shop!" Red told him.

"Oh, well, _that's_ better, then…" the former Titan muttered.

The store was big, divided in many different departments, each of whom made Robin either blush or back away. There were sex toys yes. And swings, and whips, and clothes, and whole beds, and enema bags, and saddles, and leather, and chains and make up and candles and edible paint… Still, he braced himself and browsed, and the redheads… well, this was really their version of Disneyland. Robin ended up in the clothes section, after all both he and Slade enjoyed role playing to a certain extent, so maybe there was something here. He finally found something that he knew he should feel ashamed of buying, but he thought Slade would at least get a kick out of it, so he decided to be generous.

The others had their arms full of god-knew-what, when Robin had finished his purchase, and were very curious about what was in his bag.

"Come on! What is it?" Red pleaded, and Robin let him and Speedy have a glance. "Oh… naughty. Classic, but naughty."

"Is it too cliché? Should I go with something else?" the teen asked worriedly.

"Slade is an old-fashioned type kind of guy, he'll love it," Speedy grinned.

"I hope so… Now I just need to find something he can actually open on Christmas morning," Robin grinned.

"How about some after shave or something?" Red suggested, and they headed over to a store that sold nice smelling things.

"Mmm… I like this one..." Robin mumbled over a sample.

"Then buy it," Speedy told him.

"Are you mad?! I don't want him to smell like this! People would jump him in the hallways! He's mine! I should get him something that smells like old socks…" Robin mused.

"Umm… yeah… I see your problem…" the archer said dryly and rolled his eyes. "Speaking about those molesters, what are you getting your other employees?"

"They will have two weeks off, any days in December and January, as long as we have a core staff during the holidays… the HR department works the schedules out… and then there's the usual bonus."

"Which is?"

"Besides a core bonus based on a percentage of our takings this year, they will get between one hundred to one thousand dollars for every month they have been employed, depending on their level." Robin smiled. "We like people to stay, after all."

"Wow.. that's… generous," Speedy said, "Do you have an opening?"

"Won't that bankrupt you in a few years?" Red asked, looking like he was doing math in his head.

Robin grinned and gestured to everything around him. "We own this. We own the city. And, after all, the money they get they will mostly _spend_ here, so it all comes back, in a way."

"Ah, the circle of life…" the thief sighed. "Which I wouldn't mind a slice off… I mean, friends should get benefits as well, right?"

"Don't use 'friends' and 'benefits' in the same sentence when talking to me, please?" the teen snorted.

"Well, you can pay in kind as well," the redhead smirked.

"Actually, we might prefer it that way," his boyfriend added.

"I think I'd prefer some food…" Robin sighed.

* * *

"May I offer you some more wine, sir?"

Slade nodded and held the glass out for the servant girl.

"I don't think I've seen you before, how long have you been working here?"

"Oh, not that long, Sir, just a few weeks."

"And are you enjoying it? We're not working you too hard?"

"No, Sir, I enjoy hard work… I'm at your service."

Slade smirked and took in the pretty little French maid uniform, from the bonnet perched on a head full of soft curls to a pair of black heels which couldn't be comfortable to work in. As the servant bent over to pick up a piece of wrapping paper from the floor, the man got a peek of pink lace panties hugging the small, round buns.

"I'm glad. Have you been instructed in all of your obligations?"

"Well, Sir, to be frank, Sarah was a bit… sketchy. She told me you might need help… relaxing, from time to time?"

"Is that so?" Slade smirked up at Robin, because of course it was him, all dressed up in his husband's Christmas present.

It was the evening of Christmas day and Slade and Robin were finally alone. The teen had gotten his husband the nice cologne after all, guessing he'd just have to watch out for sex-crazy employees. Their employee Christmas budget for next year might end up being slightly smaller, though.

Slade had blown Robin away with his gift: another kitten. It was black and very fluffy, with a white nose and chest, and he was immediately named 'Santa' by the redheads because the white patch reminded them of a beard. Slade had claimed that it was the only thing he could think of that might actually distract Bunny from them, and the man had been right, at least so far. The older cat was clearly fascinated, if not a little wary, by the small, fluffy ball and followed him closely as Santa explored the strange new world that was to be his home.

Robin was very happy, both for himself and for Bunny, the Rex was a very social breed after all, and sometimes they just worked too much to really have time for him, making the cat even more demanding when they showed up. Now, at least, Bunny would have a friend to play with. And speaking of friend to play with… he had snuck away, asked a female employee to help him with his hair and makeup and then returned to refill his husband's glass, as much in character as he could be. He had decided to play an innocent maid instead of a flirty one because he thought that would be more fun, and judging by the gleam in Slade's eye, the man agreed.

"So, what is your name, girl?" the man asked after taking a sip of wine.

"Robinne, Sir," he answered meekly, sticking to his old cross-dressing name.

"And where are you from?"

"Oh, the country, Sir. A nice little town south of here."

"How… quaint… so, tell me, Robinne. What did they teach you about helping a man relax in that little town of yours?"

"I… I'm not sure I understand?" Robin, aka Robinne, stuttered. "Do you want me to rub your shoulders?"

"Half right, girl… but not my shoulders," Slade stood up then, and grabbed Robin's wrist, pulling him closer.

"Sir!" the "maid" objected. "What… what are you-"

"Just making sure I'm getting my money's worth," Slade smirked and slipped his hand under the short, black pleated shirt and the white, frilly underskirt.

"No! Let me you! You're a married man!"

"Well… my husband doesn't understand me," Slade leered.

"Well, _I_ do! You're a creep!" Robin gasped and tried to punch the man's chest, although in a girly and completely useless way, of course.

"Would you like to be fired? Because I promise you; you won't work in this city again."

"No… I.. My family is poor and… please?"

"Then show me how much you want to keep your job. On your knees."

When Robin bit his lower lip, painted a glossy pink color, and slowly sank to his knees, Slade got instantly hard, something his husband would tease him about if he wasn't in character. The man couldn't help it, however, he would always have a sadistic streak or two, no matter how happily married he was. And Robin, bless him, would always have an urge to, once in a while, act submissively.

"What are you waiting for? Don't tell me you don't know what to do?" Slade scoffed. Robin swallowed audibly and then shaking hands began to reach for the man's fly. "Good girl. I knew you must have learned the basics. Not much else to do in that town of your than to please your men, is there?"

"I… I've _never…_!" Robin objected, his eyes wide and full of the tears he could summon in an instant when he wanted to.

"Then you better be a fast learner, or I'll let the staff know that you're… how to put this… open for business?"

"What? No! No, you can't tell anyone about this!" Robin's hands had frozen while opening the man's fly and he, or she, was staring up at Slade in shock.

"How else am I going to get you trained? I'm too busy. Now, I want to see my cock in your mouth in ten seconds or you're out of here. Possibly through the window."

That got the maid busy and soon Robin was holding the man's cock, very gingerly, between his thumb and forefinger like he either didn't really want to touch it, or didn't know how.

"What are you waiting for? It's not going to suck itself. Open up," Slade told the 'girl' and grabbed the hair at the back of his head. Robin wasn't wearing a wig, only a fake hair bun on the top of his head just behind the little white bonnet. His real hair was long enough to make it look real, though, especially as it had been made curlier than it normally was. That meant that Slade had something to hold on to, and that the teen felt it as well. He opened his mouth, hesitantly, with a pained expression on his face, and the man wasn't about to waste an opportunity.

"Mmff!" the maid complained as the cock was suddenly shoved into his mouth and down his throat.

"Look at that, you're a natural. Now don't disappoint me, or the men at the IT-department will be happy to learn that as well. Maybe the women as well, why not? That's a good girl… use your tongue…" The man sat about to leisurely fuck the teen's mouth, changing speed and depth as soon as the little maid seemed to get comfortable. He then pushed the servant away, only to sit down in his recliner again, and spreading his knees.

"Get back to work," he told his employee as he picked up his glass of wine once more. Robin was forced to crawl between the man's legs, and do all of the work himself now, bobbing his head up and down on the slick shaft. Once in a while Slade would place a hand on the back of his head and push him down all the way.

When Slade saw his young husband shifting uncomfortably on the hard floor, he smirked. He knew Robin would continue this all night if he had to, without breaking character, but the man had a feeling that some of the discomfort wasn't from sore knees, but rather having a raging hard on in very tight panties.

"That's enough." he said, and Robin shot to his feet.

"Thank you, Sir, I… I gotta go," he said, licking at his lips where the barley where any remains of lipstick left. Most of it was in a pink ring around the base of Slade's cock.

"Did you think we were done?" the man leered.

"Are… Aren't we?" Robin even took one small step back, glancing at the door like he desperately wanted to run away.

"Well, you're done getting my cock wet enough for your pussy, if that's what you meant," the man smirked.

"No, you can't… I mean we… we can't! What if… what if I get pregnant?"

"Hmmm… you have a point…" Slade nodded. "Because I don't intend to use a condom."

"Please, I can… just suck you some more?" the offer made a very cute blush come to the teen's face and Slade was impressed. He had no problem acting like a complete bastard, after all, he was one, at least to most people outside this building, but Robin, who he had fucked in every way imaginable at least twice, had the skills to seem innocent… That never failed to arouse him, which the teen, of course, was very aware of.

"No. I guess I just have to fuck your ass," Slade shrugged.

"With that?!" Robin yelled and pointed to the man's cock. "Are you crazy? It won't- it will never- You'll hurt me!"

"But there's a smaller risk of knocking you up. On the other hand, we offer a very generous maternity leave compared to other companies…?"

"No… No I … I don't want that," Robin mumbled quietly.

"Let's take a look at you, then. Turn around," the man ordered. "Good. Lift your skirt. Now bend over at your waist, I's like to see how your ass looks on those panties of yours. Good. You're flexible… Now… lose the panties. NOW Robinne," Slade added when the maid hesitated. Still with his back to the man, Robin pushed his panties down little by little, secretly glad to get rid of the restraint, until they fluttered to the floor. Slade noticed that there was quite a wet stain on the front.

Robin turned around, holding his skirt down at the front with both hands, blushing like a pro.

"Good girl. Why don't you come sit in my lap?" Slade half ordered, half suggested. The servant girl made a sound between a moan and a sob as 'she' straddled the man's lap.

"Sir, please… it will never fit, it just won't!"

Slade chuckled as he spat in his hand to slick up his cock even more. "Tell you what, little girl," he said as he pulled the teen into position, the tip of his cock just prodding the tight entrance lightly. "if it won't go in, you can leave."

"I can? You… You won't force it?" Robin asked.

"Of course not. What kind of monster would I be if I did? Just take it slowly. Sit down at your own pace…"

"O-okay… I… oh, I feel it… It's… pushing… I… oh, it's… It's too big… I don't think I can…" Robin gasped.

"Very well," Slade said, grabbed the teen's hips, and forced them down. The cry which followed from the sudden intrusion as the teen sank down to the hilt, could almost had been real, but the man recognized the note of pleasure in it very well. "What are you doing, you lazy bitch; ride me!" he ordered, and, gasping and sobbing, the poor maid did her duty. "Don't cheat. All the way up and all the way down," the man ordered, and, as it always did, the role-playing shattered not long after as Robin clung to him gasping and moaning in a way a poor, raped, maid never would. It didn't take long for him to prove that he wasn't, in fact, a girl at all, at least not by the amounts of cum he spilled all over one of the man's best shirts. Slade deposited his in a much better place.

"Mmmmmm…." Robin purred when he was finally getting his breath back. "Not a bad present, was it?"

"One of the best," Slade chuckled. "And, make a note, Bunny haven't disturbed us."

"Nope… You're a genius," Robin snickered.

"I know. Now… while you are still in that thing, how about popping into the kitchen and making me a sandwich?"

Robin smiled sweetly, got off the man's lap and then spent the rest of the night on his hands and knees, playing with the kittens. And, as he was still wearing the skirt, Slade found himself properly punished for the comment, until he couldn't take it anymore and just picked his teasing husband up and carried him to the bedroom. The punishment, after all, must fit the crime.

_The End_

* * *

A/N: Thank you **Teania **for the name of the OC (Michael Cranston). My brain wasn't working so I had to ask for help on Facebook…;)

The prompt for this one was really just "something Christmas-y in the Terms universe", so I hope the cross-dressing kink didn't ruin it for the b-day girl... I kinda forgot to ask... ;)


	185. Precious Gift: Different Families

A/N: Happy B-day **Daughter of Apollo1217** (December 17)

If you are REALLY clever, you MIGHT, by the title, have figured out that this belongs to the **Precious Gift** universe… ;) So you have to read the 4 chapters of that story first, as well as drabble 173: Precious Gift : Spring in the North (and possibly number 79, the last of that collection). This begins right after the last drabble ended, and there are no particular warnings…

* * *

**Precious Gift: Different Families**

Rose was a very quiet baby, Robin noted with some concern. She couldn't be a year old yet, but she should be making sounds at this age, surely? She had cried a little and cooed once or twice, but it was the day after the attack now and Robin was getting worried.

They were on their way back to Wilson Hall, slower than they had gotten there, as they now only had one horse. Slade had insisted that Robin and the girl should ride it, and, since she needed someone to hold her, the young prince hadn't objected.

"Master, do you think she's scared?" he asked after an hour or so.

"Why?" Slade asked, looking up at them. The man hadn't been completely thrilled by Robin's little adoption idea, but there was no way he was going to refuse the teen without having another option to offer the child. He understood the practical mindsets of the other villagers, though; an extra mouth could mean starvation for all when you didn't have much. She was also a girl, and although women were very important in their society and were mostly in charge during the summer months, he knew that boys were usually more valued. He remembered how proud he had been when Grant was born, and Joseph too, although his birth was overshadowed by the death of his mother. He turned back his attention to Robin, who looked thoughtful.

"She's so quiet… do you think she knows what has happened?"

"I'm sure she understand that something has changed. She might just be shy. Or maybe the smoke hurt her throat," the man shrugged. "As soon as we'll get her home the women will take a look at her. Agnes is good when it comes to healing."

"I really hope she's just shy…" Robin mumbled, worrying his lip. "Rose? I know that's not your real name, but you can't tell me what it is, so… is it fun to ride the horsey? Have you ridden the horsey before?" Robin kept talking to her, asking her questions, and, little by little, the girl seemed to thaw some, and then she reached out and pointed at something, making an "Aaa?" noise. Robin followed the finger and grinned.

"Yes, that's a sword. A sword. Slade, she's looking at the sword hilt over your shoulder."

"It's probably gleaming in the sun," the man smiled. "Caught her attention."

"Well, maybe she wants to be a warrior?" Robin grinned. "Are you going to beat all the bad people, Rose? With the sword?"

"She's a girl, Robin," Slade chuckled.

"Do not tell me what my daughter can and cannot be," the teen snapped. "If she wants to be a warrior like you, she will."

Slade glanced at the tiny, white-blond thing in Robin's lap and sighed. If she would take after Robin in determination he wouldn't be surprised.

"I guess learning to fight with the staff could be useful," he resigned. "But let's just wait until she learns to walk first, shall we?"

"All right. And she doesn't have to fight if she doesn't want to," Robin nodded happily. "Is the sword pretty? Oh, did you hear that, Rose? The bird?" Robin went on to mimic the sound which sparked even more interest from the child and soon they heard her laugh.

"See? There's nothing wrong with her," Slade smiled, and reached up to pat Robin's leg. The girl's hand shot out and caught his fingers, making Robin coo, and, with the man feeling more than a little silly about it, they continued like that, as the child wouldn't let Slade's hand go.

They didn't arrive back at the hall until late in the evening, and Rose immediately became the center of attention. Slade had to raise his voice so he could tell the inhabitants what had happened with the attackers and what decisions had been made, but even then, most eyes were on the girl in Robin's lap, currently being fed some porridge and milk.

Wintergreen had returned by now and was watching it all with a grin on his face. One of the older women then raised her hand.

"Who will take care of the child, General?"

"I will!" Robin exclaimed. "Rose is ours."

"But-" the woman said but got warning looks from the others in time to quiet down.

"I'm sure you are all willing to help Robin with her," Slade said, and that was the end of that discussion… or it would have been… but a few weeks later, as spring has really set in and Rose was blossoming, the small ship carrying Grant and his new bride arrived.

The Island princess, Ailsa, was a true beauty with long, flaming red hair and warm, blue eyes, but, when they laid eyes on Robin they immediately turned cold. The Prince had no idea what he had possibly done to offend her, but she was frosty towards him from the start.

The language she spoke was very much like the native tongue of Slade's people, but with a few words here and there Robin didn't recognize. He did notice, however, that whenever the woman spoke to him she tended to speak faster and use more of those words only to stop and look at him like he was an idiot for not understanding, whereas when she spoke to others and they didn't understand she talked slowly, gesturing to explain what she meant.

"I do not think she likes me," he told Slade one night as they had retired to their sleeping space in the lofts.

"Who? Rose?" the man blinked, completely oblivious.

"No, Ailsa!" Robin snorted.

"Ah. Well. Sort it out then."

"Um… how?"

"Well, as my oldest son's spouse, she would be the highest ranking woman here if it wasn't for… you."

"I am not a woman!" Robin snorted.

"Don't I know it. But, my little bird, you have taken on some female roles, and you are my partner. You are, quite frankly, in her way. If I had had a wife Ailsa would have an easier time connecting with her and learning our ways in a more natural way… She doesn't know where she has you, what rank you really hold, and that must frustrate her."

"You think so?"

"Yes, that… and she's a bit of a bitch."

"Slade!" Robin exclaimed and then burst out laughing. He had never heard the man use such a offensive word about a woman before, but he couldn't really disagree with the description. "So… how do I… sort it?"

"As a man or a woman. I think you have to pick."

"But I don't _want_ to pick, I do not see why I have to. I enjoy both… sides."

"I meant you have to face her in one way or another. Either put her in her place or do what women do."

"What do women do?"

"Damned if I know. Ask one."

Robin sighed and burrowed down under the furs and blankets as it had been a rainy day and the air was chilly and damp. As Slade joined him the teen drew closer and kissed the man's chest. He noticed how Slade raised his head and looked towards the end of the room where a small bed with high wooden sides held a softly snoring Rose.

"She's sleeping," Robin smiled and pulled Slade closer.

"The question is, will she _keep_ sleeping?" the man muttered.

"I'll be quiet."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," the man smirked.

"If she wakes up, I'll pleasure you in the forge tomorrow before noon meal," the teen grinned.

"Tempting. I accept your terms," the man chuckled and kissed his Gift thoroughly.

* * *

Rose slept through it all, but Robin decided to reward his master anyway the next day, but first, he had to face the island princess. Grant seemed just as oblivious to Robin's predicament as Slade had been, but, on the other hand, they didn't spend much time indoors or around the women during the day. Slade worked long hours in the smithy getting plows and other tools ready and mended, and horse shoes made. Besides agricultural work, there were also a lot of fishing and preparation for the summer markets keeping people busy. Winter, Robin realized, had made him forget how much work there really was to do, but now darkness, cold and snow didn't stand in the way anymore.

As he walked from the main hall towards the washing house where he thought Ailsa would be, he came across some young boys play fighting with swords and Rose, who sat on his hip , made such a happy little noise that Robin had to stop and let her watch for a while.

"Aww-aw-aw-aaaa!" the baby said.

"Yes, they are playing, does it look like fun?" Robin grinned.

"AWA!"

"I think so too," the prince chuckled, hoisting the baby up a little higher. She was getting heavy but was already standing and making an effort to walk, so he guessed he wouldn't get to carry her around much longer.

"Hi Robin, hi Rose," one of the boys said as they were finally spotted.

"Um… did mum send you?" the other one asked, looking guilty.

"No, so go ahead. Unless you have any chores to do. I will not tell on you," Robin smiled. Getting to just play around, especially in a busy time like this, wasn't something that happened every day, and even younger kids had their amount of important chores to do. These boys had reached an age where it was difficult to be left behind when older brothers got to sail out on adventures, and Robin could understand that. Being held by the ear by their mothers all the time couldn't make things easier.

"Say bye to the boys, Rose," he said and waved. The girl waved happily as well.

"ayy!" she grinned, making Robin proud. He then squared his shoulders and steeled himself for the upcoming confrontation.

When he entered the washing house most of the women smiled or said hello, one or two waving at Rose. The baby was the youngest in the keep at the moment, and as such she got a bit spoiled. The teen smiled back but then spotted Ailsa and headed straight for her, which made several women stop what they were doing. The washing house was for washing both clothes and bodies and sometimes doubled as a tannery and a place to dye wool as well. It had a well in the middle which was so deep that it didn't freeze during the winter and surrounding that there were several large wooden vats and barrels, today filled with clothes and linen which were sorely in need of a good wash after a long winter. It was hard work to get the water up and filling the big cauldrons on the stoves lining the walls so the water got hot, and the room was steamy. Robin was in the group that would take over in the afternoon, and he already knew that he would be very tired tonight. Possible too tired to play with Slade. Possibly.

Some of the clothes were boiled or dipped in the caldrons while larger pieces were soaking in the vats. Ailsa was currently dipping clothes into a cauldron and stirring. She _did_ work, like the rest of them, as nothing else would be accepted, but Robin had noticed that she tended to skive off a bit, by taking the role of an overseer, something they never had needed before, or hurriedly taking on the easier chores.

"Ailsa?" he called out and the woman turned around, looking down her nose at him.

"Yes?"

"We need to speak."

"And what do we need to _talk _about?" she sneered, not so subtly pointing out that Robin had chosen a little less traditional word in that phrase. "Besides, I'm busy."

"I am doing this on orders from the General," Robin growled. "Would you come with me so we may _talk_ in private?"

It was hard to tell what the woman was thinking, but, somehow, she must have come to the conclusion that Slade had told Robin to make friends with her, because she got a rather triumphant look on her face.

"Whatever you've come to say, you can say in front of my friends," she said, gesturing to the whole room, like they weren't Robin's friends as well.

"Fine." Robin changed his grip on Rose again, and decided to give the woman a chance to explain herself. "I have noticed that you do not seem to like me. You are rude and short with me. Have I done anything to offend you?"

"Why would I like you? You are a man but you act like a woman! At least Joseph and Tor still act like men. I am the rightful matron of this hall, because I am a _real_ woman."

Robin was surprised as the princess admitted her dislike so freely, but that only made things easier, really.

"I don't think you have the right to give orders here based on what you have between your legs," Robin said dryly. "I've never claimed the post of matron, and yes, maybe, traditionally, it could be you, but I'm going to make a decision. Agnes," he said and turned to the old woman who knew her way around her herbs, "congratulations, you are the current matron. You are the great aunt of Grant and Joseph after all, and you know all there is to know about this hall, its history and traditions. We all normally turn to you anyway, so if it is of need to have titles, you should hold it."

"You can't do that!" Ailsa snorted.

"Oh, I cannot?" Robin smirked. "I am Slade's partner, his Gift. If he had a wife, she would outrank me, but _you _certainly do not. You are the wife of his son, nothing more. I was raised to be a companion to a man, capable of both male and female duties, as it pleased my Master. Slade does not object to me working with what I want, and I _do_ work, I do not stand around and _point _as certain others." There was a small outburst of chuckles at that, but the women had decided to watch instead of taking sides. It _was_ a strange situation for them all, and, even though they liked Robin, it was very important for a homestead to run smoothly so if there needed to be a power struggle they would let the opponents battle it out.

"Grant will soon be General! Then you'll see!"

"I'm sure he will be a fine leader," Robin shrugged. "But that doesn't mean _you_ will be." Rose fussed a little at that point so the prince looked down on her and smiled, tickling her stomach a bit to make her laugh.

"Ma-ma!" she suddenly grinned and grabbed the teen's longish hair. Robin's eyes widened and he was just standing in a bubble of wonder for a moment, until it was burst by an upset voice.

"See?! See, the girl thinks he's her mother! She should be taken away from him! If anyone should be raising Rose, it should be me and Grant!"

That was the last drop for Robin.

"Here, can you hold her for a moment?" he asked Agnes and put Rose in the her arms.

* * *

Slade and Grant was on the way to clean up for mid day meal, along with most of the other inhabitants of the keep, when a screeched echoed over the courtyard.

"What in the world…?" Grant said as two figures emerged from the washing house, one of them being dragged by her hair. "That's Ailsa and Robin!" he exclaimed and took a step forwards. Slade's hands on his arm, stopped him.

"Don't interfere. It has to be done."

"But he's.. she's…"

"It's women's business."

"But Robin's not a-"

"Then at least it's his business, and trust me, you don't want to get in the middle of this." Out of habit the man looked around for Rose, and spotted her being put on the ground by Agnes, out of the way of the commotion. The girl crawled towards something on the ground, a toy one of the other children had left behind. As soon as he had made sure that she wasn't in any danger, Slade's attention went back to the middle of the courtyard where Ailsa was on her knees, crying and screeching, while Robin, despite his petite stature, managed to loom over her, looking murderous.

"You can't hit me!" the woman yelled.

"Really? Why? Am I fully a man now? Because there are no rules about a woman hitting another woman."

"I am a princess! I will not-"

At that point Robin backhanded the woman hard.

"And I am a prince! You are the granddaughter of a man who murdered the previous king and his family in a raid! You are the princess of a small _rock_ in the middle of the sea! Your castle is nothing more than a farm! My father is the king of Jump, the flowering gem of the dessert. He is the tenth generation of rulers, keeper of the holy feathers, blessed by the goddess of the birds! I grew up in a palace a hundred times the size of this hall, built in shining marble, where heated water ran into the baths in pipes, and even the servants were clad in the most splendid colored cloth. You are a _farm maid_, and a stuck up, lazy, small-minded and uneducated one at that! You scoff when I say the wrong words or do not understand? I speak several languages from countries you have never even _heard _of! And not only am I a good hunter and ride better than most, I am also better at sewing and embroidering than you! I sing better, I tell stories better, I weave better, I even _cook _better and you dare, you DARE look down your nose at me! You should be asking to _learn_ from me, from_ all_ of us! You should work harder than most to earn _OUR_ respect, but you seem to think it should be the other way around! Well, no more! You _will _do your share of the work, and you will put your back into it! You will listen to Agnes and take your orders from her. You will learn our ways, and you will be polite, and if I ever hear you saying that Slade and I are not fit to be Rose's parents again, I will formally ask your husband's permission to beat you!"

"But look at her! Playing with a sword!" Ailsa cried, pointing to the toddler who was happily waving a wooden sword in the air. Holding the wrong end, but still. "She is a girl, she shouldn't play with weapons!"

Slade then went and picked Rose up, and carried her towards the two combatants, the girl cheerfully whacking him on the head with the sword the whole time. He came to a halt before the kneeling, outraged and crying woman, and pierced her with a cold glare.

"Don't tell _me_," he growled "what _my_ daughter can and cannot do."

_The End_

* * *

A/N. I just loved the idea of ending it there, just because all of the tension and everything. ;) I hope it wasn't frustrating? I mean, I think Robin gave her a really nice verbal bitch slap (and a real one…), and Slade didn't really step in for Robin's sake, he stepped in for Rose's… and I think Ailsa is pretty well beaten down now, really… Hopefully she'll eventually grow up and come to her senses, and, when she does, I know Robin will forgive and accept her, because that's just who he is… he knows what is best for the keep, after all, and when you're living a sometimes harsh life, fighting for survival, you need to be close. … hm… that turned into a bit of an epilogue… ;)


	186. An Offer You Can't Resist

A/N: Happy B-day **fluffy09** (December 19)!

Okay, so what do you do when you get asked to write a "badass fluffy" story? And when the b-day girl says she likes the Peace Contract? Well, you get stomped by the "fluffy" part, at first, and then you decide that "badass" is the way to go… so this isn't dark, there's no need to run away, but it's not cuddly either… more comic-book rated… with a mature warning… ;)

Anyway, I also got a prompt sentence, and that is the first sentence in the drabble. Originally it was: "It's been seven years since we last seen each other, and it seems my training did you some good." but I changed it a bit to make it flow better as a start-out point. Because of that I had to decide whether or not to make Robin into Nightwing, but I decided to keep him as Robin this time, mostly because I just love that name. And Slade loves saying it… ;) So he's on this own, but he's not Nightwing in this universe… maybe he _will_ be, who knows… Just thought I'd explain that so people don't think I'm being stupid… er… *cough*

* * *

**An Offer You Can't Resist**

"Hello, Robin. It's been seven years. Seems my training did you some good… although you _should _pay better attention."

Robin had to admit that the man had completely snuck up on him. It wasn't an easy thing to admit, and he was beating himself up on the inside, but hopefully he hadn't looked too startled as the mercenary had suddenly stepped out of the shadows in front of him. Slade was dressed in civilian clothes and didn't wear his mask, but the hero had known about his identity for a few years now and wasn't thrown by his appearance.

"Firstly," the young man said, holding up a finger, "Seven years is not _nearly_ enough and secondly," he went on, adding a finger, "_you _never taught me a thing."

"Didn't I?" the man asked and then he attacked.

Robin ducked the first punch and blocked the second before he had even comprehended that they were fighting. As sudden as the attack had began, however, it stopped.

"I taught you those blocks," the man stated, sounding smug.

Robin realized that the man was right, which didn't exactly put him in a better mood.

"What are you doing in New York, Slade? What do you want?"

"You."

"What?"

"I need you. Come with me," the man said and gestured for the hero to follow.

"How about no?"

The next moment the cold nozzle of a gun was pressing against Robin's temple.

"How about yes?" Slade asked sweetly.

"Couldn't hurt," the hero swallowed.

Robin had been watching a garage he suspected a crime gang used for their headquarters when Slade had so rudely interrupted. His lookout point had been from a side street with his motorcycle, to be ready whenever any suspects appeared, but now Slade led him down another street.

"What about my bike, I can't just leave it here," Robin objected.

"It will be picked up and kept safe for you."

"Sounds nice. Wish it was me," the hero muttered.

They had entered a dark parking garage and was next to a car which beeped as Slade unlocked it with a remote key.

"Well, I _did_ pick you up. Now strip."

"No dinner first?"

"Normally I like it when you're cute, but we have a deadline. You can either undress right now, or I'll do it for you while you're unconscious. And I might peek."

"So you want me naked, what else is new?" Robin sighed and reluctantly followed orders.

"Yes, I thought this scene reminded me of something…" the man chuckled dryly. "But, I'm sorry to say, you're not going to be wearing my colors," he added and threw the younger man a bundle of clothes from the trunk of the car. "Put these on."

"Just a black t-shirt and some jeans? Have you gotten cheap? Not even a pointy 'S' anywhere?"

"I can't have you in the car dressed as a Christmas decoration," the man snorted.

"Hey, it's the season for it! And I toned it down, didn't you notice? No cape. You never pay attention to me-" Slade released the safety on the gun. "-and I'll just get dressed now."

"Marvelous idea," the mercenary said dryly.

Robin, glad he was wearing just plain black boxers and not some embarrassing pattern, quickly changed. He wasn't completely sure that the man would shoot him, but he was _very _sure that he would knock him out if he felt he had to. Robin hadn't seen the mercenary since they parted ways after Trigon, but that didn't mean that he had let him go. In fact, due to his computer skills and lose grip on ethics when it came to Slade, Robin had made sure that every report, be it from the CIA, the FBI, Interpol or any other similar organization in the world, which even _mentioned _the mercenary was sent to his computer. Highly illegal, of course, but, like stated, Robin played by different rules when the man was involved. That is how he had known what he looked like, unfortunately it hadn't warned him that the man was anywhere near New York.

"What about my uniform?" he asked as he bundled it up.

"Leave it over there," Slade said and nodded to some rubbish bins.

"What? Can't I just put it in the trunk?"

"… said the man to the boy…" the man smirked. "And no. We're not going to use this car the whole time, and I can't have you carry that around. Don't worry, they won't pick up the trash for another two days, and if you play your cards right, you'll be back here tomorrow night."

"And if I don't?"

"You'll probably be dead. There's another option, but I think you'd prefer dead."

"Fantastic," the hero muttered and went off to hide his things. When he returned to the car, Slade had put the gun away, which was nice, but he also had another order.

"Put your hands on the roof of the car and spread your legs."

"You are going about this in the wrong order, it's; undress, spread legs, redress. Not undress, redress, spread legs," Robin snorted but did as the man asked.

"Well, I wouldn't know about spreading my legs," the mercenary chuckled as he patted the young man down, finding all the things Robin had snuck from his belt. "Tsk-tk-tsk," he added.

"Come on, you would have been disappointed in me if I hadn't at least tried," Robin said.

"That's true."

"And I think you know I don't have anything in my back pockets by now."

"I'm just being thorough," the man claimed before the grabbed the hero's wrists and handcuffed them behind his back.

"Hey, why-?" Robin began.

"It's just until we're on our way and I have debriefed you."

"Good luck, I'm wearing boxers."

"Again; cute. No time, though; get in."

When they had driven for a while, Robin felt it was time to point something out to the man.

"You know this is kidnapping, right?"

"No, kidnapping implies asking for a ransom, I'm not going to do that. I'm only borrowing you."

"Oh, is there a hero library I haven't heard about? Do you even have a library card?"

"I do, but it's called a gun. I showed it to you and everything."

"Now _you_ are being cute."

"Thank you. And since we are on the topic of my smashing good looks… I noticed that you recognized me."

"Perhaps." The young man wasn't too eager about telling Slade why that was, as that would reveal that he was still obsessing about him. It turned out, he didn't have to.

"I know about your private little subscription service, Robin. I'm quite flattered."

"I'm just-"

"Still have a crush on me?"

"No! I mean, I never had a crush on you!"

"You were just too young."

"I told you I didn't have a crush on you!" the former Titan growled.

"And I told you why we never fucked. You're older now, though."

"Well, so are you!"

"We have so much in common."

"…" Robin decided that he shouldn't indulge the man any longer, but find why he was sitting handcuffed in the passenger seat of a non-descript car. "So why did you 'borrow' me?"

"I need your help."

"Splendid. With what? Hack into some data base? Tight rope walking between buildings? Squeeze into a tight opening of some sort?"

"If anyone is going to squeeze into tight openings, it's going to be me."

"Well, I hope you get stuck!" Robin snorted just half a second before he understood the innuendo. His cheeks turned a bit red as he angrily glared at a chuckling mercenary.

"I need you do seduce a man," Slade finally explained.

"_What_?"

"You don't have to_ sleep_ with him," the mercenary snorted like he had no idea what could have possibly upset the other man. "Probably."

"_Probably_?"

"I can't see into the future, after all. I just want you to distract him, preferably in his bedroom, while I go through his office."

"And you automatically thought that would be a job for me?"

"You fit his… preferences."

"How do you mean?"

"Young. He likes them illegal if he can get them."

"Come on , I'm twenty-two, there's no way I can pass as seventeen!"

"Keep telling yourself that." the man glanced at him and smirked. "Maybe younger with the right clothes."

"You're delusional," Robin muttered and shifted uncomfortably in the seat, his arms beginning to ache a little. "Wait, what did you mean by 'he likes_ them_ illegal'?"

"His whores."

"Of course. So I'm going to play a whore as a distraction?"

"Yes, glad you accepted."

"Let me off."

"If you want to leave, you have to jump out of the car," the man shrugged, "Besides, aren't you at all curious about who this person is and why I need to get into his office?"

Robin sighed and collapsed back into the seat. He knew he wasn't going anywhere as of now.

"Fine. Tell me."

"Have you ever heard of Rick Smith?"

"No, because I've been living under a rock for two years. He's a famous actor. Wait… he likes… boys?"

"Oh, yes. But that's not why I'm interested in him."

"Figures. You're probably fine with that. You're probably friends on Facebook."

"Hardly. But he's up to other things as well, and that's why CIA hired me."

The hero burst out laughing. "Oh, right… and are you breeding unicorns in your free time as well?"

"I'm telling the truth," Slade said and, with one hand on the wheel, opened the glove compartment, pulled out a folder and placed it on the dashboard.

"And how am I going to read it?" the young man asked dryly, jiggling his handcuffs.

"I'm going to assume that you are curious enough at this point so you won't do something you'll regret. I don't want to pull out my library card again," the man said and pulled out the key to the cuffs and dropped it in Robin's lap.

"Hey!" the hero objected.

"Oh, you know you'll manage…" the man told him.

He did, of course, by spreading his knees enough so the key fell to the seat between his legs, and then shuffle up until his hands could reach it, to end up bending forwards as much as he could to free up his hands enough to, eventually, manage to unlock the restraints. It was rather awkward. The hero had a feeling Slade watched him more than the road during the whole time, and was entertained as well.

Still, as soon as he was free, Robin grabbed the folder. He knew a thing or two about how genuine CIA material should look like and was even familiar with the signatures of the most important people there, and he had to admit it looked right. When he started reading, however, he soon began frowning, and worrying his lip as he mulled things over.

"This is serious," he finally admitted.

"I'm not called in for kittens in trees."

"Why you, though?"

"This can't be allowed to be traced back to the government. If I'm discovered, the investigators will simply 'reveal' that they found evidence that I'd been hired to kill him by someone or other, and besides, I owed them a favor."

"Oh? Is that a good story?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Possibly as a bed time story," the man leered.

"Not sure I want to hear it that badly," Robin muttered.

"Sure you do."

"_Anyway_," the young man decided to get the conversation back on track. "So why do you need me? I don't want you to think you're special, but I would have thought that breaking into an office wouldn't be too difficult for you…"

"Normally no, but his office, which is in his home, is a bunker. As soon as he leaves it, he shuts it all down, having steel walls closing it in, and the electronic security is ridiculous. I could still break in and bang his head against the wall until he opens up, but CIA wants it done quietly and I don't want him to see me."

"Why would that be bad?"

"Didn't you hear me? The CIA will spread the rumor that I was sent to kill him."

"And?"

"And if he's alive afterwards it means I would have failed. Me. Failing to kill an _actor_. That's not a rumor I want to live with."

"Of course not. Silly me. You're perfect," Robin said dryly.

"Exactly."

"Apart from the fact that you don't recognize irony… Anyway, so they think this guy sells sensitive national secrets when he travels around the world to film?"

"That's what the folder says."

"And they want proof?"

"You can _read_, can't you?"

Robin was quiet for a while, but the case was too important, the security of the country could be at stake, so in the end he slumped his shoulders and sighed. "Fine, I'm in."

"Of course you are, you have been for a while."

"Only in your head. So what's the rush, anyway?"

"I've been on the case for almost a month. He's not easy to approach, but I finally found out who his pimp was, and I questioned one of the_ professionals_ I knew often got sent to Smith about the man's preferences… and I realized that they fit you."

"Nice of you to think of me. I so rarely get to work as a hooker nowadays," the hero deadpanned. He could believe the man had been working rather nonstop, though, because he obviously hadn't shaved in a few days.

"Poor you. To keep a long story short, I approached the pimp, told him I had a whore to sell, showed him some naughty pictures of you-"

"Wait, what? Photoshopped I hope?"

"No, I had to take a quick trip to your apartment. Did you sleep 'au naturel' back at the Tower as well?"

"You… were… and.. you…" the hero gaped, lost for words.

"The shower ones were better even better, though. Steamy. But I had a little camera mounted for those, unfortunately."

Robin blushed. When _exactly_ had these photos been taken, because in the shower he often like to… well… _relieve stress_…

"Why didn't you _ask_ me?!"

"You would pose? In that case you're right; I should have asked you. Then we would have gotten some more interesting positions as well."

"May I borrow your library card for a moment? I'm not sure whether to shoot you or myself, but one of us have to die."

"No," Slade answered, to the point.

Robin had to, again, push everything down and took a breath so deep the oxygen level in the car probably dropped drastically.

"So… we're in a hurry?"

"Yes. My contact, the whore, called. Rick Smith made a reservation for tonight, but, because of a generous donation to said whore, he will call at the last minute and cancel. By that time I will have introduced you and, hopefully, the pimp will decide to send you instead."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Well, at worst you'll have to work the streets for him for a few nights… proving your worth."

"You know I won't do that, don't you?"

"You'd be surprised what you'd do for me."

"Yes, I'm surprised already, but doing anything more than_ acting_ like a prostitute? No. How come I just can't switch places with the call-boy? The pimp doesn't even need to know!"

"Ah, but Smith is neurotic. He gives the pimp a password which he then gives to the hooker, just before sending him on his way, and then he sends the hooker's info to Smith. If the wrong face shows up with the right password Smith will pack up and leave within an hour."

"And how will me… _seducing_ him, help you?"

"Because he likes to fuck in his office, but-" Slade interrupted before Robin had had a chance to open his mouth, "my source told me that, when he came by the first time, he got a bit of a tour and they ended up in the bedroom, so there's where I want you to take him. There or as far away from the office as possible. All you have to do is pretend to be a fan."

"I _was _a fan… until a few minutes ago…" the young man muttered. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"Poughkeepsie."

" Poughkeepsie? What the hell is a famous actor doing in Poughkeepsie?"

"Fucking young boys and betraying the country."

"Point taken."

"Said the boy to the man."

"Stop it."

"He added."

"Aren't you supposed to be a hard-ass killing machine, because you sound like someone's old uncle who's had a bit too much to drink at a party and thinks he's funny."

"You liven me up."

"Probably mostly_ one_ part of you."

"Who's being someone's uncle now?"

"Just drive."

They sat in silence for a while, Robin pretending to reread the material, although he really didn't need to. It reminded him of what was important, though, and yes, he was sure he was going to be mortified before this was over, but at least they would have, hopefully, stopped one of the biggest security leaks in the history of the U.S.

"Slade?" he asked a bit distantly, as he thought of something. "Why me?"

"I told you, you fit the profile."

"Yes, but so does a lot of people … I mean, if you bribed that guy to lie to his… well, his pimp, why not just bribe him to get the guy into the bedroom? Seriously, he would be better at it than me."

"Undoubtedly. But things can still go wrong in there, and I need someone who can take care of himself, who can fight if need be and who would hit the right man."

"You need someone you can trust."

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to," Robin smirked. "You trust me."

"Well, it stands to reason. You're a hero."

"Ah. Yes. Got me there. Do you expect it to go downhill then?"

"Never expect to fail."

"Thank you, oh wise one. I just wanted to know what I should do if things do fall apart… hell, what do I do if they don't?! I'm not staying in that bedroom with him!"

"He's good looking."

"Then switch places with me!"

"I would if I could."

"You really mean that, don't you? You would actually seduce someone just to get your way?"

"Trust me, if I had had a bit more time with you…"

"Sure. Would you let him fuck you?"

"There are limits."

"Would you fuck him?"

"Probably."

"You need to find yourself a pimp."

"Want the job?"

"Not even remotely. So what do I do? How do I even know that you've left?"

"Give me twenty minutes."

"That's a long time!"

Slade shrugged. "For some. You must have had disappointing experiences in the bedroom."

"Oh, shut up. And then what?" Robin muttered.

"Fake food poisoning or something. Get out of there. That's another reason I picked you; I know you can think on your feet. And, hopefully, on your back."

"I'm not doing anything with this guy!"

"Well, you better make him _believe_ you are. Ah, we're here."

'Here' turned out to be a thrift-shop and Robin was ushered in behind one of the curtains to a stall to change again.

"These jeans don't have enough waist…" he muttered as he tugged on them.

"They are supposed to hang on your hips," Slade answered from beyond the curtain.

"My boxers are showing."

"Then take them off, you want to show skin, not underwear."

"I do? How strange, I thought I wanted to be fully dressed…" Robin said dryly but, blushing a little, did what Slade asked, because shoving the boxers down didn't work, they just bundled up uncomfortably and peeked out anyway. The black jeans were paired with a grey sleeveless t-shirt with a faded print on it, Robin couldn't make out what it was, and the bottom half was cut off anyway, as the shirt ended a bit above his belly button. That, in combination with the low riding jeans, showed off his whole midriff with his abs and tantalizing v-shape disappearing into the jeans. Robin felt a bit dirty as he studied himself in the mirror, but it wasn't just the sexy kind. "The clothes smell, have they even been_ washed_?"

"It's called getting into character, Robin. Try it."

The hero muttered but finished dressing quickly, and pulled the curtain aside. Slade was waiting for him, but Robin had to blink for a moment to realize that it was him.

"What in the world…?"

"You have your costume, I have mine," the man shrugged. He was dressed in the worst suit Robin could imagine, although the trousers and jacket didn't exactly go together. It was the fact that he had two eyes that threw him at first, though.

"That is new," the former titan remarked and gestured to the man's right eye.

"Not really, I use it from time to time. A patch might be more comfortable, but people also tend to remember it."

"Hey! Keep them up here!" Robin barked as he saw the man's eyes wander downwards. He, himself, however, couldn't help studying Slade, or more specifically, his clothes.

It wasn't a 'pimp' outfit in the 'fur-and-feathers-and bling' style, it more reminded him of a very down-on his luck gangster from the forties. The trousers were black with pinstripes and the jacket a deep navy blue with big shoulder pads the man really didn't need. The jacket was huge as well, though, and now Robin spotted the strangest thing.

"What is this?" he asked and poked the man in the stomach. His much too _large_ stomach.

"Padding. Use your eyes, Robin, not what you already know about me. What do you see?"

The young man stepped back and tried to do what Slade had suggested. What he saw was a big, hulking man, with a slightly stooping back, who obviously wasn't doing so well at the moment, Slade couldn't hide his length, but he had disguised it from "danger" to "lumbering oaf". You still wouldn't want to pick a fight with him, but it wasn't someone you would really respect. Instead of having his hair combed back, the short tresses were now plastered down his forehead, using some kind of oil that made it seem like it had needed a good wash for a while. The stubble also, suddenly, made perfect sense.

"Okay, I see it," he nodded. "And may I say, I have never been less attracted to you in my life."

"Thank you."

"So you're going to break in like that?"

"No, I'm wearing my suit under this, and I've stashed my equipment close by his house. It has to be clear that it's me if I'm spotted, remember?"

"Yeah, right. Sorry, your looks threw me for a second."

"Don't they always?"

"Well… yes."

"Is that so?" the man smirked.

"Yeah… I mean… Slade…" Robin bit his lip and then looked up at the man, "Orange? It's such a _horrible_ color…"

"Come along my little hooker, we have a job to do," the man snorted and grabbed Robin's neck, escorting him out of the store."

"Wait, shouldn't we pay?"

"Do you see anyone in here? I arranged for this, and besides, we left our other clothes in exchange."

"Fine, let's get out of here before I start to itch in places and have to wonder why," the newly appointed prostitute sighed and absentmindedly scratched his groin.

As they parked Slade gave him a beaten up, cheap looking watch, which was actually a tracking device, although it_ did_ also tell time… the hero had to wear that because it was so exact that it would inform the man if Robin had been able to lure the suspect away from his office, telling him when to close in on it.

If the thrift store had been a bit shady, the pimp's place was worse. Smelled worse too. Robin hadn't really known that Poughkeepsie had a shady side.

When they got there a thin man in a very loud shirt met them with a scowl on his face.

"You again? Brought your boy this time?"

"Yes… yes, Sir, that I did, Sir," Slade said and Robin almost lost it as the man sounded more than a little bit dimwitted. "Here he is. He's a good boy. Clean. Will do bareback too!"

"If he does bareback I doubt he's clean. So you're willing to sell him, then?" the man asked and started circling Robin, studying him closely like he was a side of prime beef. "Got good teeth? Open up, boy!"

Robin did as he was told, silently cursing Slade to hell and back.

"How old was he?"

"Seventeen, Sir."

To Robin's chagrin the man accepted the fake age with a nod. He did _not_ look that young!

"What's his name?"

"Dick." The hero didn't appreciate that the man used his real name, but it was too late to do anything about that.

"As long as he doesn't act like one, and loves to suck them…" the man snickered. "He looks okay. Good body. Steroids?"

"Yeah, but he's a gym rat…"

"It hasn't messed with his junk, though, has it? And he can handle himself?"

"Sure, I haven't had any complaints…" Robin's 'pimp' claimed. "So, you interested? I have people to pay and such…"

"I guess I could sent him out on a trail-" the man shrugged, and then his phone rang.

Robin gave Slade a panicked look, but the man only nodded calmly towards the phone, indicating that things were going according to plan.

"You little fag, why would you eat at a place like that? You know you had a job tonight you useless piece of crap! One more time and you're back on the street! No more cozy jobs for you! What the hell am I going to do now?" at that moment the man's beady eyes landed on Robin and his expression brightened some. "You better be back tomorrow!" he yelled into the phone and hung up. "I'll take him."

"And my money, Sir?" Slade asked.

"He'll do a job for free tonight. A test-drive is only fair. If he performs well, you'll get your two grand tomorrow."

_Two grand? That was what a human life was worth?_ Robin thought dryly to himself, somewhat insulted.

"Okay… so when should I bring him back?"

"He stays here, smells like he needs a shower anyway, and he has to get ready for the client. Hey kid?" the man grabbed a fistful of hair on the side of Robin's head and shook him slightly, just like some people almost violently pet their dogs. "You'll be a good kid and stay around, won't you? Or that face of yours won't be worth much once my guys are through with you. Ain't nowhere you can hide from us, but I'll treat you well if you do a good job, you hear?"

"Y-yes, Sir," the hero answered, a bit dizzy by the treatment.

"Good to hear! Motts, what are you still doing here? Scram! You'll get your fucking money tomorrow!"

Robin realized that the man was talking to Slade, and gave the man a look. The mercenary raised an eyebrow, just a fraction, and Robin gave him a just as small nod. He could handle this. It sounded like he would only be here a short while anyway, and he knew Slade would have the suspect's house under surveillance very soon. Besides, he was wearing the tracker, so the man would know where he was. On the other hand, the hero didn't know how interested he would be about actually doing anything about it if things took a wrong turn, and even if it didn't how could he not be sure that the man just wouldn't leave him after getting what he came for? Not that Robin feared getting raped, knocking out an actor wouldn't exactly be a challenge, and not escaping from his house either, but getting home from Poughkeepsie without a dime on him, wearing what he was? That would not be fun.

It turned out, however, that he was up for another wardrobe change. His 'new pimp' took him upstairs and showed him small, simple bedroom.

"You can stay here. Most of my boys and girls have their own places, but since you're not from town I guess you don't?"

"No, Sir," Robin replied noncommittally.

"How long have you been with Motts?"

"A while." He hadn't gotten any background information from Slade so he had no idea what the man had told the pimp. Sloppy. He would love to rub that in the man's face later.

"And why is he getting rid of you?"

"Reasons." Robin decided to do the 'sullen teen' act.

"Not a man of many words, are you?" the pimp snorted. "Wait here."

Robin did, a bit nervously. The guy returned with new clothes for him and the hero blinked.

"Is that…?"

"A school boy uniform, yes. The client has a kink. Don't worry, you'll be driven to the location, but don't for a second act like it's a stupid uniform."

"Um… should I… you know… act like a kid too?" he asked, feeling a bit nauseous.

"No, but some enthusiasm will probably be appreciated," the man smirked. "The bathroom is out in the hall, make sure you shower properly, and there's stuff there to help you clean out as well. I noticed that your nails look fine, but make sure your toenails do to. I'm all about detail."

"Yes Sir," Robin nodded.

The shower, and getting out of the smelly clothes, was appreciated, but there was no way he was going to use that bulb thing to 'clean himself out', after all he didn't plan to do anything with this guy, and he doubted the pimp would _check_. If he _did_, then… then screw Slade. The man would have to think up another idea to do his own damn job, that's for sure.

After that it was just a matter of waiting in the room for a while and then the pimp returned.

"You'll be taken to the address, like I said. The password is boy-toy, and, very important, kid, you keep your mouth shut about your clients, especially this one. No talking, even to the other whores."

"What, he's famous or something?" Robin asked.

"You'll see. And you better act like a fan."

"Yes, Sir."

"Hmmm…" the pimp said. "Normally I would have had to have a boy your age beaten or drugged by now… you might just be a good buy. Continue like this and your share of the profits will go up. You can set an example for the others."

"Yes, Sir," Robin nodded again, He had had no idea how to act, after all. He couldn't help but laugh at the inside at the thought of the look on Alfred's face if he would tell him how he had used the good manners that had been engraved into his backbone since he was eight.

The man then took a picture of him with his cell phone, to send to the client, the hero deducted, and then sent him on his way.

The car ride wasn't that long and soon Robin found himself in front of a closed solid gate, pushing a button.

"Look up into the camera please," came a voice. When he did as he was asked it added. "Password?"

"Boy-toy".

"Come in." The gate buzzed and clicked open. He was feeling ridiculous in grey shorts, a white shirt and striped blue and grey tie, a blazer in dark blue, and white short socks with black, shiny shoes. The clothes were straining, not made for his muscular arms, but it was what they represented that felt worse; that he was pretending to be younger. Too young.

He walked up the door which was opened by the actor himself. So far Robin hadn't seen any human security, but if the man was as neurotic as Slade claimed, he wasn't surprised: those kinds of men relied more on technology and thick walls.

"Wow, you're-" Robin gaped, making his eyes wide as he pretended to be surprised.

"Yes," the man simply answered, but the hero could see him preening.

"Wow, I love you! I… I mean… I love your movies, Sir… I'm sorry…I didn't mean to act all… yeah…"

"No harm done, my boy," the actor said and wound an arm around Robin's shoulders, pulling him along further into the house. At the end of a wide hall the hero could see an open door, and the edge of a desk. The office. Where the man preferred to fuck. Which Slade needed to search. They couldn't go there.

"What's your name? I haven't had you before, have I?"

"No, Sir, I'm new. My name is Dick," Robin answered.

"I'll call you Teddy, Nothing personal, I just like to call my boys Teddy," the man leered.

"It's fine, Sir," Robin smiled back, trying to look star struck. "Wow… I never thought I'd get to meet someone like you…"

"I never thought I'd get to fuck such an eloquent little whore like you," the man laughed, and Robin had to fight to not have his smile flicker into disgust.

_Well, you won't get to, you damn perv… _he thought to himself. It was so strange how those brown eyes and deep dimples that half the world was swooning over could suddenly be in the face of a monster. They were still heading towards the open office so Robin stopped in front of a painting.

"This is amazing!"

"Of course it is, it's a Degas,"

"Yeah, the founder of Impressionism," Robin let slip before he could help himself.

"How did you know that?"

The ability to think on his feet that Slade had commented on, really got in handy right now.

"I'm an art student," Robin said, "It's just that… I got kicked out by my boyfriend and it's expensive…"

"So you decided to whore yourself out?"

"Well, I like cock…" Robin leered. "Besides, I was promised that I'd only have high-end clients."

"And you're at college? I thought you were seventeen?"

"I got to skip a year," Robin shrugged. "I'm pretty smart for a slut…" he added with another, what he hoped was, flirty grin.

Smith gave him a look, but his fears were clearly laid to rest, and he seemed even more intrigued now, but he was clearly ready to head away from the painting.

"I bet you must have an fantastic bed! Can't wait to see it!" Robin said quickly.

"Actually, we're going to my office," the man told him.

"Awww! I mean, anywhere, of course, Sir, but damn… to see the inside of Rick Smith's bedroom… I mean… That would be a dream come true! A very wet dream…" he added in a sultry voice.

"Very well, I guess I can at least give you a quick tour," the actor smiled, flattery apparently working very well on him, and then, instead of going straight ahead, Robin was led up a flight of stairs. He mentally noted the time.

_Twenty minutes, Slade, and not a fucking second more…_ he growled to himself. He aah-ed and ooh-ed at everything he could think of, like a overly-enthusiastic tourist at a museum, but eventually, there was the bedroom. He managed to get the guy to talk about an award plaque on his wall for a few minutes, but soon hands were beginning to feel him up from behind.

"You look really cute in that uniform…" the actor mumbled in his ear.

"Thank you, Sir," Robin purred, before he was turned around. He understood what was going to happen just a moment before it did, and then the man's lips covered his own. The kiss wasn't horrible, as such, maybe a bit more demanding than the man could really pull off, though. Robin had been with men who truly knew how to take control, and he very much suspected that Slade was one of those men, but the too-pretty actor felt like a fake. Still, he clearly _wanted_ to be the boss, so Robin would let him. He checked the time. Only seven minutes had gone by. Fuck.

"Why don't we go downstairs, and-" the man said, and Robin almost panicked, knowing Slade would be there.

"No, I want you now!" he said and pulled the man towards the bed. "I can't wait… please Sir?"

The guy chuckled and soon they were on the bed, much further than Robin had ever wanted to get, and the hero's blazer was long gone. The man was the school uniform tie in his hands, and leered.

" I'm gonna tie you up with this and fuck you so hard…" he said.

Robin, although he was a bit of an escape artist, did _not_ want to be tied down, however, and rolled them both over until he straddled the guy instead, smiling down on him as cutely as he could muster.

"Let me just get my shirt off, okay?" he said and began to slowly, slowly, unbutton it, as he rubbed his ass against the man's crotch. the man was either not fully hard or not really packing much, but he seemed to enjoy the show. The slow striptease eventually had all the buttons open, and Robin let the shirt slip down over his shoulders.

"Those are quite some abs," the man said and ran his hands over Robin's skin.

"Mmm… I bet you look even more gorgeous naked…" the hero grinned, subtly checking the time again. Eleven minutes. Was time moving backwards? "Let me undress you? Please?" the guy nodded, and Robin went on, still as slowly as he could.

"Wouldn't mind some of those pretty lips on me…" the man suggested, and the former Titan swallowed down some bile before beginning to kiss and lick every inch of skin he uncovered. He had never been intimate with anyone he wasn't turned on by before and he had no idea how actual prostitutes even managed it. When the actor was naked apart from his boxers, and yes, it seemed like he had been fully hard after all, Robin returned to straddling him and bending down to kiss his lips instead. It was better than the alternative of removing the underwear anyway. The minutes ticked by slowly, and it became clearer and clearer that the man wanted more than making out. Robin thought he must be getting bruises on his ass from the way the guy groped him. He was still wearing his shorts, though, and even his shoes, and didn't intend to lose them. A last glance at the clock and it showed 19 minutes. Robin was going to give Slade as much extra time as he could, but this was as much molesting he could take. He froze, winced, and cradled his stomach.

"What?" Smith asked.

"I'm not… where is the bathroom?"

Like Robin had hoped there was an attached bathroom which the man pointed at, and he ran there, and locked the door. Looking around he grabbed a large bottle of mouthwash, wrenched the whole top of and faked retching-noises as he poured the bottle into the toilet for sound effect.

"Are you sick? Are you on drugs? If you're OD'ing you get the fuck out! I'm not having some whore dying in my house!"

"I just… ate a bad kebab…" Robin grunted. "I'm sorry… I…" he then faked the heaving once more. He stayed in there as long as he dared, keeping the man talking through the door so he wouldn't go anywhere. When it had been close to ten minutes, however, the hero decided to go. He opened the door, grabbed his shirt and started to leave while loudly making excuses. If Slade was still down there, he would know they were coming.

"I'm so sorry, Sir, I have to go. I'm not feeling well at all. I promise I'll make it up to you, just call…" Robin then realized he didn't know the pimp's name. Apparently it wasn't just Slade that had been sloppy about getting the facts straight. "Just call and I'll give you one free, okay?" The actor wasn't exactly eager to keep a sick, possibly contagious, prostitute, so he shooed him through the door and out the gate so quickly Robin had barely time to blink.

When outside, only an empty street was waiting for him.

"And I thought getting home in the _other_ clothes would be bad…" the hero muttered, glaring down on his shorts as he shrugged his shirt on. He was not going to hang around here until his 'pimp' got word that he'd left and sent a car to pick him up, after all, so he started walking down the street. It was so late in the night, or rather, early in the morning, that there were no one else around, including Slade.

"If you left me behind you bastard, I'm going to-"

"Going to do what?" Robin jumped at the voice which came from an alley he was just passing. "You really should pay better attention…" Slade moved in front of him, wearing his full uniform, including his mask which he now took off.

"Yeah, well, _this_ time I'm glad to see you…" the hero muttered.

"Ditto. I've been waiting. Did you have _so _much fun?"

"Are you kidding? I've spent the last ten minutes in the bathroom faking throwing up, and _that_ was the fun part. God, he _kissed_ me, Slade! And his hands all over my body… I don't know how I'll ever get that out of my mind-umf!" Slade had grabbed the front of the hero's open shirt and half pulled, half lifted him, towards himself, the man's lips crashing against his own.

Robin would never admit it willingly, but his mind actually went blank for several seconds. If someone pushed him, however, he would claim it was because of shock. Shock which also made him wind his arms around the mercenary's neck and kiss him back.

As they parted, the man looked even smugger than usual.

"Did that take the other thing off your mind?" he asked.

"What… other thing?" Robin mumbled but then blinked once and came back to his senses. "You kissed me!"

"Yes."

"Why?!"

"Why? How many reasons can there be to kiss someone?"

Robin mulled it over. "Ah, you _want_ something."

"Precisely."

"Great. I've just help you with a CIA mission- how did that go by the way?"

"Got all they wanted right here," the man said and patted his belt.

"Well, that's good. But, yeah, I've helped you, and you want _more_? That's just lovely."

"I'm not sure you understood what I meant," the man smirked.

"What do you mean? What can 'want' mean besides… oh."

"I see that switched on a light."

"Are you serious?" Robin still couldn't quite believe it.

"Yes. Very."

"You and me?"

"Preferably, yes, unless you want more people involved."

"How long have you…"

"Let's just say I didn't exactly own the CIA a favor. They approached me for the job and when I realized that you fit Smith's preferences, I volunteered."

"So you threaten me into coming with you, pushed me into accepting the mission, sold me off as a prostitute, let me do all the real work and now I'm supposed to swoon in your arms and tell you that I'm yours?"

"That would make things easier, yes," the man deadpanned.

Robin remained quiet for a moment as he glared at the man.

"You owe me," he then said darkly. "And," he added grabbing the man's neck again, pulling him down, "You'll owe me so much more before morning…"

_The End._

* * *

A/N:Hope you liked it! I sure did, anyway… ;)


	187. The X Factor

A/N: Happy B-day **ChocoholicYaoiFan** (December 23)

I… think I let the birthday girl down on this one, but I'm not sure… She likes dark stuff, but she first suggested something with Red/Robin and it's been a while since I wrote them, and I wanted to, kinda… _explore _them… so this isn't dark and it's mostly just dialogue… but it still let me think about how I see them… Hopefully, by now. Black Sheep has been dark enough, so people won't mind a bit of a talk… ;) So **ChocoholicYaoiFan**, I'mVERY sorry if this disappoints you… this might very well be like getting socks when wishing for an iPad… and if that is the case, again, I'm sorry, but hopefully it will get a few laughs, and, as I said, it was very important for me to write this…

* * *

**The X Factor**

Curiosity. Embarrassment. Frustration. Guilt. Excitement. Those were quite a mix of feelings to experience every time he saw the thief. Red X, though, mostly seemed to enjoy running into Robin, even if it was in the middle of a job.

"Hey, kid, wanna play tag?" he asked, pocketing the flash drive which had just been hooked up to the big company's mainframe, stealing all its secrets.

"Give me that memory, X," Robin growled.

"Oh, I can give you a memory alright," the young delinquent chuckled and threw himself at the hero. Robin had been prepared to duck a flying X or ten, not a body, and didn't make it away in time. The air was knocked out of him when he hit the floor with the other young man on top of him.

"We _never _get the opportunity to play," the thief complained and then pulled up the edge of his mask just enough to kiss the stunned hero quickly on the lips. "There. Tag. You're it. Whoops, I hear your friends are getting free, I better go. See you around, hero!"

With a leap and a flicker he was gone.

It took Robin almost two weeks to find him again.

"You kissed me!"

"What, you're gonna sue me for sexual harassment? Because if you are, I might wanna do some more things… you know… help you build a case?"

"Why?"

"I'm a helpful guy."

"No, why did you kiss me?"

They were alone, on a vast stretch of roof belonging to the city bank.

"Kid, some things take time to explain, and I don't have it."

"If you are waiting for a certain diamond to arrive, it won't. I spread that rumor," Robin smirked, a bit proud of himself.

"What? That's low, kid! Do I go around claiming that Slade has food poisoning and is as weak as a lamb? No. Your morals are despicable!"

"_My_ morals?" Robin gaped. "Said the _thief_?"

They were facing each other, but they hadn't drawn any weapons and their stances were relaxed. Well. As relaxed as they were going to get. Neither of them were stupid.

"What? My morals are adapted to _me_, you, on the other hand, is a hero who looks out for this whole city. You shouldn't be _allowed_ to trick people."

"Yeah, well, you know what you taught me? That it's not so simple as being a hero or a villain…" the Titan now grinned instead of smirked.

"I taught you something? Great! Wanna learn some more? Like biology? I'm _very_ good at biology."

"You're also very good at making me feel guilty."

"Huh?" Red X looked like Robin had accused him of kicking kittens.

The hero sighed and then threw his arms out in a shrug. He had come here for one reason and one reason only, and it wasn't to arrest the thief. "Can we talk? That's all I want. Look, I can take off my belt if that makes you feel better?" he said and unbuckled it.

"Hmmm… How about you _keep_ the belt and lose everything else?"

"Don't push it."

"Pft, that's not what you're going to say later."

"Red X, this is serious!"

"Yeah, like I told you when I first met you, you just take life too seriously, but fine. Yes, lose the belt. You're too sneaky for a hero."

Robin dropped the belt and then walked over to sit down with his back leaning against the low wall surrounding the roof.

"Wow, you really _do_ just want to talk, don't you?" the thief said, sounding fascinated.

"Yeah."

"And you're not afraid that I'll attack you?"

"I don't think I have anything you'll want to steal."

"Weeeeeeell…." the thief began but Robin interrupted him by raising his hand.

"Besides, you're a damn vicious fighter, but, like you have admitted yourself, you're not a big villain. You don't go out of your way to hurt people."

"You think I'm a good fighter?" the thief preened.

"One of the best," Robin admitted. "Not that I can't kick your ass…"

"What was that? Lick my ass?"

"What are you? Twelve?"

"No, I'm just like math: I'm hard."

"Math isn't that hard," Robin grinned.

"Then I guess I'm easy. Either way, you win," Red X chuckled and plopped down on the ground as well. "So? What's up, kid? What did you want to talk about?"

"You."

"My favorite subject."

"Well, it's not mine."

"Hey, that's insulting!"

"I don't care. Do you know what I think of when I see you?"

"Hot, steaming-"

"No. My biggest mistake ever."

"You're not supposed to say that until the morning _after_, you know," the thief said, but by his voice and body language Robin could tell that he was listening and the jokes were just an automatic reaction.

"Creating that suit," the hero said and gestured to Red X, "almost made me lose my friends. I know they didn't trust me for a long while, and when you showed up, that trust was almost ruined again."

"Sure, but you're all good now, right?" the other teen, because Robin was pretty sure he was dealing with someone just slightly older, if that, shrugged.

"Yes, but don't you see? Every time you steal something, it's _my_ fault."

"Pft, I've been a professional thief since I was eleven, kid. How else would I've gotten to the suit in the first place?"

"I know, but all the gadgets, the power of the suit… it lets you do worse-"

"-better-"

"_Worse_ things. _More_ things."

"Ah, all the _things_ I can _do_…" Red sighed airily.

"Red…"

"Yeah, okay so you feel guilty as heck. Here's a tip, Rob: get over it. No one else blames you."

"Maybe not… but still…_ and_ you confuse me."

"You misspoke. You meant to say 'turn me on'."

"Yes, well, that too." Even a full facial mask somehow couldn't hide how stunned Red X got, and Robin burst out in a short laugh, which ended in a bit of a wry grimace. "You turned my world upside down. And not in _that _way. Before you there were villains and heroes, before you it was simple, and then you came along and claimed that you might be a thief but you 'weren't such a bad guy'. And you helped us out both with Chang and with the race..."

"Hey, you saved my life!"

"Still, others would have just kicked me off a cliff as thanks, trust me."

"Yeah, well… I'm important to me…"

"Yes, I know… It's all about you…"

"That sounded mean!"

"Am I wrong?"

"Well… no… but it's always just been me… no one else has really cared to look out for me, so I had to do it myself."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't make me cry, kid, stopped that a long time ago."

"Well… I know a thing or two about being alone…"

"Oh, come on? You can't take a piss without splashing at least _one_ friend!"

"Ew."

"Yeah, sorry, but you know what I mean."

"Yes, but what you see isn't always the truth," Robin shrugged.

"Whoa, hold on a moment This is getting too deep," the thief said and dug around in his belt. Robin stiffened for a moment before the other teen pulled out a couple of candy bars. "This calls for chocolate!" he said and threw one of them over to Robin. After doing that, he scooted closer until their feet nearly touched. "You were saying?"

"You have candy in your belt? That pocket was designed for smoke bombs!"

"Well, they ran out and making new ones is a pain. I prefer making other gadgets. Besides, I just stole it off a kid."

"You _actually_ stole candy from a baby?"

"Well, it was a fat kid."

"Red!"

"It was! I like stealing candy from fat kids and give them to poor ones."

"Yourself?"

"No,_ actual_ poor kids."

"Oh. How Robin Hood-like of you…"

"Yup, I'm a great guy. But now _we_ need the chocolate more."

Robin took that as a hint to continue, so, while peeling off the wrapper to his bar, he did.

"Well… we are friends, of course, close friends, but... I'm also their leader. I have to make all the tough decisions, I have to be the one to put my foot down now and then and they have to respect that and listen to me, so… there's always that little, tiny… _rift_. Maybe not all the time, it can go days between the times I notice it, but then… something happens and… well.. they all look at _me_."

"Okay, yeah… I guess that can feel a bit strange… but, come on, your dad is Batman, and-"

"Batman's not my dad."

"He's not? I mean… I just assumed…"

"No, he's my… mentor."

"Um… he's not your… you know… you two aren't…?"

"NO! No, god, no… why do people always assume that? I mean it's either that he's my dad, or that I'm his boy toy."

"Sorry, just checking. But… what about your family, then?"

"My parents were murdered when I was little. Died in front of my eyes… I was eight."

"Damn."

"Yeah… I was taken care of, but, since then… since then I've felt alone… even when I'm surrounded by people… It's strange…" Robin said and took a big bite out of the bar.

Red X did the same, having pulled up his mask just enough, and they were quiet for a while.

"So, yeah… no one's life is perfect then… I just kinda assumed yours was. Sorry about that." Red X said after swallowing.

"Not your fault, it's not that I walk around with a sign saying 'orphan' on my back… and I'm guessing you had a worse childhood?"

"Didn't _have_ much of a childhood, really… My parents are still alive, I think, but they are both addicts, so I was more or less left to my own devices. Got taken into foster care once or twice but… yeah… I guess it was too late… I wasn't used to rules so I didn't handle that well…"

"Not gotten any better there…" Robin grinned.

"Nope," Red grinned back, and as his mask was still up, Robin could see it too.

"You have a nice smile."

"You too… wanna see what happens if they meet each other?"

"No, that's why I really needed to talk to you. The kiss-thing? Too far."

"Whyyy?"

"Because I kinda like you. Because sometimes I… Sometimes I wish I could _be_ you… I mean… again… Just for a while. To not have any responsibilities, and just be… free."

"I'm a pretty smart guy, but I'm not following," the thief admitted.

"I can't have all these feeling for you, because you're a criminal. I'm still expected to stop you when you commit a crime, and, really, I just can't have you joking around and mess up my life even more, so… please stop flirting?"

"Who says I'm joking around?"

"Please, you flirt with Starfire and-"

"Only to get your attention."

"Really?" It was Robin's turn to look stunned.

"Yeah, I mean, my gay-dar is pretty good, but I wasn't sure with you, so… but you're bi, right?"

"_Curious_ at least," Robin grinned, his cheeks heating up a little.

"Yes! I knew it! I wonder if this gift makes me meta-human?"

"Strange gift to have. Would you use it for good or evil?"

"I'll just use it to out everyone, and then, when people realize that they all know someone who's gay, then that won't be a problem anymore!"

"Nice thought. Don't think it will be that simple, though."

"Ah, well… can always hope."

"So are you… I mean… gay or bi?"

"Well, I'm not straight," the other snickered. "I'm bi, but I'm partial to certain black-haired heroes. Very partial."

"Sure you are. Didn't we just establish that you are selfish? But it really doesn't matter. I can't date Red X. I just can't."

"So are you saying I have to choose between you and the suit?" the thief said.

Robin felt his mouth fall open for a second, but then laughed while shaking his head.

"No… I don't expect you to do anything like that for me. I just… I just want the flirting to stop. I wasn't going to say anything but when you kissed me… it made things worse."

"Oh, thank _you_," the thief snorted.

"You know what I mean…" Robin chuckled and finished off his candy bar, holding on to the wrapper until he could get to a trash can. "I just hope that you can understand, and… no hard feelings?"

"This is the weirdest breakup I've ever been through… especially as we've never dated…"

"But that's it too; if my team found out I'm dating -or whatever- Red X… that would be bad. _So _bad. I think they'd rather see me with Slade."

"But I'm a nice guy! We've talked about that"

"They will just think of the betrayal… and start wondering if I _gave_ you the suit… and then ask what side I'm on…"

"Yeah, yeah, insecure little prats, I get it. Wow, you and Slade? Really?"

"That was an example."

"You've never… you know… _thought _about it?"

"Not really. The whole 'I want to own you' deal is a bit of a turn off."

"Liar." Red X smirked and Robin couldn't help but smirk back. "But seriously, if you could date a villain and it couldn't be me, because obviously I'm your first choice… who would it be?"

"A guy?"

"Yeah, a guy."

"Hmmm… ah… Billy Numerous."

"You dirty little-"

"What, he seems like a fun guy! And you know.. there are perks…"

"Yeah, if you like bukkake… but sorry, kid, if you think_ I'm_ selfish…_ he's_ likely to just forget about you right in the middle."

"You know this how?"

"Might have tapped that."

"Sounds like someone had that dirty thought before me, then," Robin smirked.

"Chuckles, I've had _all _your dirty thoughts before you."

"That's a game I'm not going to play," Robin laughed and got on his feet. Red X followed suit and they were then facing each other. The hero then took a step forward and kissed the slightly taller boy, before giving him a smile. "Tag. You're it. Try to stay good?"

"Try to be a little more _bad_," Red grinned.

Robin chuckled, picked up his belt and the next moment he was flying through the air.

Later, before entering the Titan's common room, the hero swallowed and took a deep breath, though. Why was he feeling like this? He had just, hopefully, ended a bit of flirting, nothing else… and for some reason he felt more alone than ever.

A few days later he was on a pizza run, and was just about to pay when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, Robin, could you loan me some cash?"

The Titans were all very used to people approaching them, asking for, or demanding, money, and, although they did as much charity work as they could, they had a rule about not giving out cash, so Robin turned around with a friendly but resolute expression on his face and the usual speech on his lips. And then his eyes fell on another pair of lips that looked slightly familiar.

"Yeah, hate to bother you, kid, but my new boyfriend kinda made me give up my job…"

"R-Red?" Robin stared at the friendly and very charming face, with dyed dark red hair with a few black stripes, green-blue eyes and cute dimples.

"Or Alex. Alex is fine. Can I help you with those?" the, possibly former, thief asked and grabbed the stack of pizza boxes from the counter.

Robin was still stunned as they left the place and couldn't keep his eyes off the redhead.

"So… does this mean… you're not Red X anymore?"

"Weeeell… I figured I'd give it a rest for a little while… you know… see how things goes."

"So, wait, if this doesn't work out, you're back to stealing? That's a bit like blackmail."

"Aw… yeah… hope it works, then!" Alex grinned. "But, really, I was thinking… I might be able to hack any system and plan a break-in into Fort Knox, but I can't sew worth a fucking damn… but, if it makes you feel better, I can still change the suit… like what if I got some red tape and did a square around the 'X'?"

"No."

"But I could be the Red Check Box!"

"Not happening."

"Ah, well…" Red X grinned and, balancing the pizzas on one hand, snuck the other arm around Robin's waist. "We'll talk about it…"

_The End_

* * *

A/N: A few things: yes I gave Red X red hair. Yes, I called him Alex again. The thing is, I really don't think it matters if I describe him differently in every universe… I mean, I COULD, sure, and there are differences in some, but why make SURE to switch it up for every drabble? Nah, I actually prefer to have a "mold" to work with, so to speak, so I just wanted to say that I'm aware I'm doing this… ;)

I rewatched "X" to write this, and I think the more avid of the TT watchers can tell that in a few places, as I bring many of the sentences/expressions in… he is really amazingly well presented, and the fact that he only has one more "big" episode in the show is puzzling… although they thought it would continue, so yeah… About who he REALLY is… I know there are ideas out there that he's Jason Todd (one of the ideas in BB's presentation) but, even though that name DID appear on the board, I'm not sure if the timeline, with Robin being about… 15-16, matches with when Jason became Robin and then died… Wasn't Dick Nightwing by then? Although, to be fair, timelines in the DC universe, when it comes to matching up the different shows and such is a bit… wibbly-wobbly as the doctor would say. Still, MY belief, until an interview with the creators prove me wrong, is that Red X was simply created for the show, like so many others of the villains, leaving us writers free to do whatever the hell we want with him, really… ;)


	188. A Man's Love, part 1

A/N Happy B-day **Darkfire359** (December 24)

**This is the first of TWO stories today, and they also belong together and has to be read in order.**

When I read the prompts for today's story they didn't seem similar to me, but when I started to think about scenarios I found that I kept mixing the two stories up in my head and then it hit me: one long story in two parts(26 pages in total). That means SOME compromise, but not a whole lot, really…

So, for this first part, the b-day girl pointed out that most of my stories are from Robin's point of view, about his woes about falling for, or being attracted to, a villain, and she wanted the roles switches, so that we followed Slade after he had realized that he was in love with Robin, because, as she said, she didn't think he'd be quite alright with that. Fucking him against any available surface, yes, but "big bad" falling in LOVE with a goody two shoes hero? He'd kick himself. And yeah… I think she's right… At least in this story.. .;)

She also suggested an AU story, but that was an optional, so I decided to keep it canon (well, the starting point is canon, and a mix of the comic and cartoon), because that was more interesting to me. She also said that Slade shouldn't be nice, just because he's in love, maybe the opposite because it frustrates him, so yes, there are some of that as well…

There's no dark-warnings on this, though, **although it's not exactly cozy all the time**… it probably would be darker if it was all from Robin's POV, as we now find out what Slade's is thinking, but he hasn't a clue.. ;) So, yes, this is all Slade… it was surprisingly easy, actually, and maybe I should try to mix it up a bit more in the future…

* * *

**A Man's Love, part 1**

Slade had loved in his time. He had loved Addie, at least. Lili, well she was most of a fling, and with Patricia… that had been mostly about the sex, but that just proved that he knew the difference. And he loved Robin. Did he want to? No. Had he tried to stop? Hell yes. He was sure it was just because the boy stood up to him, knew how to fight. He told himself that he wasn't attracted to him, to a male body, no matter how slim and limber it was. A voice inside him had snorted though, saying that he was Deathstroke the Terminator, and he could be attracted, he could fuck, whoever he damn well pleased. To do whatever he wanted was so engraved in his very core that he finally came to accept the fact that he was drawn to the young man, and, not long after, he decided to do something about it. He doubted Robin would ever accept his advances but watching him from the shadows just wasn't enough anymore. He tried to make the teen his apprentice, and that had worked. For a while. But then he had escaped and not even helping him save the world from a demon, risking never getting his body back, had been enough to get closer to him again. So, one night, he had snuck into Titans Tower.

Slade had watched the teen sleep for a little while, still in his uniform after the Titan's last mission. He had looked peaceful. So peaceful, in fact, that the man had contemplating leaving, because, if he went through with his plans, he doubted the boy would sleep like that again. Not for a very long time, at least. But he wasn't a man who backed down easily, and one quick step, a hand over the teen's face and a jab of a needle, and it was done. Carrying the unconscious hero out of the Tower was so easy it wasn't worth mentioning.

He took him away at once, far away from Jump, far away from where his friends would look, to an abandoned army base built into the mountains. He had required this place long ago, and wiped all records off it from the army's database. Only people old enough to remember working here would know where it was, and they would be retired by now. He had restored it and installed enough security so not even a hiker could come within a mile of it without Slade knowing about it, and he had spent just as much time building the room.

He couldn't see Robin cramped up, the bird couldn't possible live in a cage, that's why he had so readily sent him out on missions as an apprentice, even though he knew that the risk of his secret blackmail being discovered became grater each time, but no, the hero shouldn't live in a cage… so he had built him an aviary.

The room was vast, the large double bed standing against a wall looked small in the space. There weren't any windows, just small, thick glass plates in the ceiling where natural light was led in through a system of mirrors, just to give the prisoner a sense of time passing. All the lights in the room were controlled from within it, though, and could be turned on and off by Robin as he pleased.

In one corner there was a gym and large mats for sparring, as well as wooden sparring dolls. There was a big book case filled with everything from books about engineering and history to the classics and contemporary literature. Slade had taken a look at the teen's own bookshelf and mimicked the genres, and whatever book Robin wanted, he got. Right now he was reading Catcher in the Rye.

There were no electronic devices, however; no TV, no computer, because the hero was far too clever when it came to those things, and could probably rebuild a toaster into a missile launcher. Slade smiled proudly at the thought. He liked that his… his… that _Robin_ was resourceful. By the bookcase stood a comfy sofa and soft chairs to curl up in while reading, a door led into a private bathroom, fully equipped, of course, and a dresser and a closet were full of clothes for the teen to use as he wanted. There was a table and chairs to eat from and a cabinet with snacks that didn't need to be prepared, like fruit, crackers, cereal, and the like. A small refrigerated was built into the wall, impossible to pull out, and contained some milk, juice and sandwich toppings. These were all there just in case Robin felt peckish; Slade brought him proper hot meals three times a day and ate with him.

There were one thing in the room he assumed Robin was surprised to see when he had woken up: one of the walls by the gym was covered in weapons. There were no guns or sharp blades, however, but bo-staffs, escrima sticks, nunchuks, wooden practice swords and the like, all free for Robin to use… and did he ever. There were also climbing ropes hanging from rafters in the ceiling, and, for the first couple of days, the teen had spent more time up there than on the floor, of course attacking Slade every time the man entered the room.

Slade had taken away his mask and uniform, though, before the teen had woken up. It wasn't only to make sure the boy didn't have any weapons other than those Slade had supplied, but also because taking away part of his identity would, he hoped, help him connect with the teen. When he had been his apprentice Slade had forced Robin to wear his own colors, but that would only alienate him more. The clothes he now provided were simple, store-bought ones, in a large array of colors, materials and styles, so the teen would be able to chose his own, but he couldn't hide behind a mask and a symbol anymore. Robin hadn't acted like it had bothered him, but Slade knew it had. Soon, however, the man had taken his own mask off, and now he never wore any part of his uniform inside the aviary, just jeans or sweat pants with a t-shirt most of the time. He spent a lot of time, as much as he could, with Robin.

In the beginning, the first couple of days, the teen had attacked at any opportunity. Every time Slade walked in, certainly, but also every time the man turned his back or even his head. Slade had blocked the attacks and retaliated just enough to leave the teen panting and cursing on the floor, and then walked away, continuing with what he was doing, only to have Robin attack again a moment later. It had almost been funny. The teen was like a wild animal, either hiding or going after his throat. Those days were also filled with screamed insults and threats, but, after four or five days more questions had entered the mix. 'What do you want?', 'Where am I?', Where are my friends?', 'What have you done to them?'. Those had been asked from the beginning as well, but yelled then, and now Robin was really desperate for an answer, trying to get Slade to negotiate with him. The man answered all the questions he could, readily, although the 'What do you want?' one wasn't an easy one and he didn't tell the teen the whole truth, letting him come to the conclusion that Slade wanted him as an apprentice again.

After the questions came the days of silence. But now Robin had figured out that Slade wasn't trying to force him to do anything, and wouldn't hurt him if he didn't attack first, so he simply decided not to cooperate at all. He didn't read, he didn't work out, he barely ate and showered, and, more importantly, he didn't talk to Slade or as much as looked at him. The man gave him some space, working out in the gym by himself, mostly, because the teen tended to at least watch him then, even though he pretended not to. Especially when Slade sparred with one of the wooden dummies. The man assumed it was the young man's built-in eagerness to learn that was the cause, and he began a running monologue explaining what he was doing, and why. And then, almost three weeks after his capture, Robin asked a question.

It was a simple one, just about balance and the angle of a kick, and when Slade offered to teach him the teen withdrawn again, but his resolve had, slowly, began to crack.

It had now been almost three months. Slade had watched carefully for any signs of deeper depression, anything that might make the teen harm himself in any way, but the design of the aviary had helped. There was so much space and enough opportunities for Robin to exploit that he still hadn't been disheartened, not fully, anyway. He had begun to come to terms with the fact that he would probably be stuck here for a while, though, but he didn't seem overly worried, not after Slade had ensured him that his team had been left unharmed.

The steel door slid quickly to the side, into its slot in the wall, and Slade stepped through. It shut just as quickly behind him. Robin had been informed, and shown, in the beginning that it didn't have any form of security measure, so if you tried to throw your hand out to stop it from closing, you would lose it. The door also required Slade's handprint and a security code to open, and the code changed every day, being programmed by the man from the outside before he entered, so knocking Slade out wouldn't mean freedom. Not that the teen stopped trying just because of that little detail.

He didn't see Robin anywhere when he walked in, and continued on, expecting to be attacked from above at any minute. He had a bag of food with him and started to set the cartons out on the table. He had bought dinner this time, as he had needed to go into the nearest town for supplies anyway. The base was in the middle of nowhere, a wasteland surrounding it as far as the eye could see, and it was quite a drive to go for supplies, meaning he preferred to buy large amounts of food and cook it from scratch himself. He was a competent cook, if nothing else, and he always made sure that the food was healthy and tasty. Sometimes, however, one needed to indulge, and today it was Chinese food on the menu. He had set it all out, however, without Robin turning up, so Slade raised his head to look up into the rafters. He liked to think of them as 'monkey bars' but had never told Robin that. He didn't want the teen to suspect that he had installed them just for him, it was better if Robin thought they were a design flaw he could take advantage of.

At the moment the rafters were bird free, however, and Slade was on the verge of starting to look for the teen when the bathroom door opened and Robin stepped out wearing just a towel. the hero stopped, hesitating for a moment and then continued to his dresser. Slade turned his back and smirked. He had taken showers himself in that bathroom after workout sessions, a small, lecherous part of him hoping Robin would attack him in there, but that, sadly, had never happened. He didn't walk around half naked for no reason at all, of course, but it was all part of his plan to make Robin see that he was, in fact, human. Well. Mostly.

"Did you already work out?" he asked, still keeping his back to the boy in an trust exercise, an 'I respect your privacy' show, at least, if not a 'I trust you not to attack me' because they hadn't gotten quite that far yet.

"Yeah, you said you were going to head out, so…" Robin answered. It had been a great triumph to Slade when the young man had begun actually conversing with him, a big step towards 'taming' him.

"It's fine, I was just hoping for some sparring later, I admit," the man nodded. Robin came around the table into his line of vision and Slade, with a pang of excitement, realized that he had actually gotten dressed without withdrawing back into the bathroom.

"Yes, well… I was bored."

"My fault for leaving you alone all morning," Slade shrugged. "I hope you like Chinese? I had to reheat it, but it should still be good."

"Are there any shrimp?"

Slade handed Robin the right box while putting some rice on his plate. He preferred eating off plates when he could instead from boxes, and Robin seemed to agree by mimicking him.

The cutlery was real steel, even though none of the weapons were. Slade didn't want to give Robin the impression that he feared him, after all, although giving the teen a gun would just be stupid. He heard a small chuckle and looked up to see Robin smirking at him.

"Can't use chopsticks, Slade?"

"Of course I can, I just find them inefficient."

"Then you're not using them right," the teen told him.

"Is that so?" Slade smirked back and switched to the chopsticks just to prove the teen wrong. He dropped a piece of pork on purpose just to hear the young man snicker.

_What the hell is wrong with me… I'm acting like a schoolboy trying to get his crush's attention…_ Slade thought sarcastically to himself, a bit of self revulsion surfacing. He never chased after _anyone_, they tended to just fall for _him_. Without much effort from his side at least, certainly. But Robin never would. Slade wasn't delusional, he knew that the teen was most likely as straight as he had always believed he was himself, and if not, there was no reason for the hero to be interested in a man who had not only hurt him and his teammates and threatened his city, but also were old enough to be his grandfather. Robin didn't even have any idea that Slade wanted him. The man hadn't touched him in any inappropriate ways, apart from slamming him into the wall a few times, but surely no _sexual_ ways, and he had never said anything to make the hero suspect that there was anything… _personal_… going on here.

"Do I laugh at you when you can't even block three strikes in a row?" he grinned at his prisoner, who snorted, and muttered something under his breath.

In his darker moments, Slade considered rape. To just throw the teen down on the bed and take what he wanted. But if he did, he knew it all would be lost, Robin would never see him as a human being again, and Slade wouldn't be able to face that kind of accusation in those blue eyes. If that happened… he would have to close those eyes forever.

He had considered that as well; snapping the hero's neck, quickly and painlessly, when he least expected it and just leave him here, in this tomb, forever. Better that, than to see him every day, talk to him, be close to him, but never, ever be allowed to... do more. _Say_ more. _Show_ more. Having this relationship stay one-sided forever.

Whenever he had those thoughts, however, he promised himself to at least give it a year. Just to see how close the boy would let him, how things would evolve. There was no use giving up too soon, after all. On the other hand, he had to make _some _sort of progress.

"Are the shrimps any good?" Slade asked and reached out for one. He was used to be the one to carry the conversation, even though it had gotten better lately.

"Yeah, and that sauce is excellent," Robin answered, indicating one of the containers with his eating utensils.

"Don't point with your chopsticks, that's bad manners," Slade told him, although with a small smile on his lips to show that he wasn't serious.

"You'd be surprised to hear," Robin said calmly, "That in some countries kidnapping is considered bad manners as well."

"You don't say? There are some strange cultures out there…" Slade chuckled. "But speaking about the food, try the pork as well."

"It's good, but the stew the other day was better. What was that meat?"

"Deer."

"Really? Deer?" Robin blinked.

"Yes, it's the hunting season and the store had some for sale."

"It was good."

"Well, if you liked it…" Slade said and decided to take a very big risk. "Maybe you would like to go hunting?"

Something inside him cringed at the way the teen's eyes lit up for a second, just at the mention of being allowed to leave, Slade had never expected him to love this room, of course, but he knew it wasn't just the room Robin wanted to get away from. It was him as well. The light was replaced by a slight frown, however.

"Hunting? To… kill a deer?"

"Yes, well, the shrimp and the pigs we are eating of course died of natural causes and happily as well, but, sometimes, humans kill for food," Slade said dryly.

Robin chuckled, a good reaction, better than anticipated at least.

"Yes, but I've never actually… hunted before."

"Not to kill, perhaps, and not animals," Slade smirked. "But don't tell me you haven't hunted, Robin."

"Well, fine," the teen shrugged, something wistful in his eyes.

"Hunting for food is very similar, The same adrenaline, the same rush…"

"Yes, but the killing…" Robin looked a bit uncomfortable, but Slade could see he was still interested.

"Yes, to see an animal fall after a shot, see it kick on the ground, bleed out-"

"You're not exactly selling it here, Slade."

"It's not about cruelty. The best moment is that perfect shot. The instant kill. The one where you know the target is dead before it hits the ground."

"Why do I have a feeling you're just not talking about animals here?" the teen shuddered, but the spark of interest was lit and burned brightly.

"There's a place I think might be suitable close by. It would give us a perfect line of sight to take that kind of kill shot, and we, of course would only take one deer… and if you don't want to shoot, I won't make you, but you should at least take aim, just to see what it feels like… I mean, unless you're not bored enough…?"

"I won't have to kill anything?"

"No. But I expect you to help me with the meat… that is, if we have any luck…"

Slade know the prospect of getting out, the promise not to having to actually do anything and the extra hope that no animals might wander into their path, would be too much for Robin to resist, and he was right.

"Okay… when do we leave?"

"Early tomorrow morning. And Robin, I might as well tell you now: we are very far from civilization, so even if you got away from me, I will most likely be able to catch up with you, especially as you won't be carrying any provisions. I won't blame you for trying to run, I truly won't, but it will be useless and only lead me not to let you out for a good, long time, is that understood?"

The teen nodded sullenly, but it had been important to tell him now instead of spoiling his mood tomorrow morning.

"Good. How about a game of chess?"

The teen agreed and they played two sets, winning one each. Slade liked these moments, when he could look up from the board and see Robin, staring at the pieces, chewing on his bottom lip as he thought about his next more. Or rather about his next _ten_; the young man was brilliant after all. At those times it didn't feel like they were enemies, it felt like he could smile at the teen and get a smile back. Not a smirk or a grimace but a real smile. Slade hated how much he longed for one.

Falling in love with a hero was simply… pathetic. Robin was so talented, in so many areas, but his naïve set of morals really got in the way. Slade could imagine them fucking, oh, yes, he really could, but he knew he felt more than that. It wasn't just the urge to protect him either, there was a surge inside his chest every time those blue eyes met his. It made him weak. He knew it, even though he couldn't exactly say how, because he surely wasn't _acting_ weak. He wasn't on his knees begging for attention. He didn't hold back too much when the teen attacked. He did hold back a little, though, because the last thing he wanted was for the young man to need serious medical treatment; that would mean having to give him up or… taking his life. Slade didn't want to do neither, so he was careful about breaking any bones.

Slade left to make dinner after the games, which had been going on for quite some time, but after the meal he told Robin he had to prepare for their trip and would be back to wake him early the next morning. The young man's excitement to be let out seemed to have returned in full, Slade's warnings about running away hopefully noted but put in the back of his mind, just like the man had hoped.

"Rise and shine." Slade had half expected the teen to be up waiting for him, but instead he found him in bed, hair tousled and sleepy eyes blinking up at him. It was all the man could do to hold himself back from all from stroking a strand of hair out of the teen's eyes to just… ravage him.

"Mm… it's morning already?"

"Barely, it's three AM, but we need to get in position before the animals start stirring."

"M-kay…" It didn't take the teen to be perfectly awake however; Slade had never met anyone who fit the description 'bright eyed and bushy tailed' as well as Robin did. As soon as the teen was dressed, Slade having brought a jacket and boots for him, the man led the hero out the door. He kept an hand on his shoulder, as a warning, and could feel the teen practically vibrating from excitement, which only grew the closer to the outside they got.

"Calm down now," he said as he picked up a backpack and the gun, which of course wasn't loaded yet, "or I'll just tie you to the back of the jeep and let you run until you've tired yourself out."

The man could see how Robin took a deep breath to gain some control of himself and grinned. He knew how he felt. Maybe he should take the teen on a run after all. He decided to let him know that.

"If this goes well, how about morning jogs now and again?" he suggested.

"Not at three in the morning, though?" Robin grinned, but looked pleased with the prospect.

"No, if you're too lazy for that…" the man chuckled, getting another one of the teen's now so familiar snorts.

When they came outside, Robin just stopped and drew a few more deep breaths.

"AH… fresh air."

"The air inside is just as fresh," Slade pointed out.

"It's not the same," the hero said shortly. "The stars looks so bright too."

"You can enjoy them on the way. We have a bit of a hike to do, and we have to go down into a ravine, so pay attention and follow me closely, or you might fall and break your neck."

"Yeah, big loss that would be for you," the teen muttered.

"Of course it would, Robin," Slade told him, turning around to face him as he did.

The teen looked away, and the mercenary thought he could see a blush on the teen's face. If it was out of anger or not, however, was hard to say.

Slade led the way, carefully listening for any sign that the teen might try to make a run for it. If it was him, he would just push his captor off the edge of the ravine and be done with it, but Robin did have those heroic notions. Slade wasn't even hesitant about handing over a loaded gun to the teen, not out here. Inside, if he had been pushed too far, maybe, just_ maybe_, the teen would be able to rectify firing a weapon at another human being, but Slade had his doubts. It didn't matter, however, his aim wasn't to turn Robin into a killer, not even a criminal, not anymore. That would weigh on the young man's consciousness, after all, and they really didn't need more obstacles. One of them hating the other was quite enough.

It was still dark, but the moon was up and almost full, and in the east the sky began to lighten rapidly, so Slade, at least, had no trouble seeing. Maybe his night vision was better than Robin's however, who once tripped so badly that Slade had to catch him. Not that the man minded.

"Want me to carry you down?" he leered.

"It's dark!" Robin hissed angrily, confirming the man's suspicions. He knew he had heightened senses, but after living with them so long, it was sometimes hard for him to be sure of _how_ much better than other people's they were.

"We'll go slower. I don't want a flashlight to startle any prey."

Robin nodded and they were off again. Slade led the young man to a small river, a place he had scouted out on his recons of the area. He had had to make sure that hiking here wasn't too common, which is wasn't, as much more picturesque landscapes, as well as good trails, could be found only a little over an hour away, drawing most of the nature enthusiasts there instead. Slade had even bought the hunting rights to the area, to make sure as few people as possible came here. It almost irked him that they were actually hunting legally, but maybe it wouldn't irk Robin. As the teen already knew it was the hunting-season, Slade shared the other information with him and explained his reasons for getting the rights.

"Okay...?" Was all the teen said at first. "Well… that's good, I guess… Maybe we should let the deer know too?"

"I think that might be a bad idea," Slade chuckled.

"Might make them feel better."

"Of course. As they are running out of range."

They reached a thicket of bushes and Slade led Robin into them, as they opened in the middle, creating a perfect, natural cover. All they had to do now, was wait. The man pulled out their breakfast, sandwiches and a thermos of coffee, so they could eat as the sun began to rise. The man, being a professional hunter, knew that the smell of coffee in the woods might startle their prey, but they were down wind, and he wasn't about to mess around with cover scents and all those things. This wasn't really about hunting, after all. It was, Slade chuckled to himself, about bonding.

It was chilly down in the ravine this early in the morning, even though the days had been very hot lately. Slade saw Robin shiver a bit and shrugged of his own jacket, wrapping it around the teen's shoulders. He got an incredulous look in return, but there was no objection.

_That was probably going too far_, Slade thought to himself. _What do I care if he's cold, it won't harm him. It's stupid to let him think that I…_ Slade shook the thought from his mind, and focused on preparing instead, loading the gun for starters. He could sense that Robin got more tense as he did, and decided to let the young man get used to it.

"Here," he said and moved in behind Robin. "Try it out, just feel the weight of it and look through the scope."

"It's loaded, right?"

"Yes, so stay away from the trigger for now," the man said and stayed behind the teen to adjust his posture. "There's a natural path down to the river and if or when any deer pass through here, and we will have a broadside view of them, which is perfect for a clean shot.

"So.. where do I aim? The head?" Robin asked, to the man's surprise. The question might be just out of curiosity, not meaning he would take the shot, but it was still welcome.

"Never the head when hunting deer, they move it constantly. You need to be very close and dealing with a very calm deer that stands still to do that. The kill zone is the shoulder, or right behind it, which will hit the heart and the lungs."

"And where's your kill zone?" the teen muttered.

"If you're hunting me, Robin, you want to go for the head, but you'll only get one shot so you better make it count," Slade half growled, half purred. He liked that Robin had even been entertaining the thought.

"Good to know."

"All you have to do is ask," the man chuckled. At that moment he heard something and placed a hand on Robin's shoulder, hushing him quietly. A moment later a small heard of deer appeared, seemingly in no great hurry.

"Take the gun back!" Robin hissed, but Slade shook his head.

"No. At least see if you can get a good shot."

"I don't like this…" the teen muttered, but got the scope up to eyelevel anyway.

"No I'm sure your pulse isn't racing at all," the man said dryly. "Pick one. The doe at the back there, for example, she is at an perfect angle. Do you see the kill zone?"

"Yes."

"Are you curious? About what it will feel like? I can take the shot, Robin, I don't mind. As I said, I won't force you. Or you can yell out and they will scatter within an instant, but this is what being a hunter is all about. If all the meat on people's plates had a death as quick and sudden as hers could be, it would weigh less on their conscience. She has no idea that we are here. She won't have time to feel any stress or pain. Try it."

Slade heard the teen take a long, steady breath, and saw him squeeze the trigger. He didn't expect it, however, when the shot rang out.

The hero made a small sound like he wanted to take it back, but the doe was already down and the others were running away.

Slade decided not to comment on the fact that the hero had killed, but stood and walked up to the fallen animal.

"Perfect shot, Robin," he began and then felt the tingling sensation on the back of his neck that usually only meant one thing. "You can lower the rifle, boy, it only had one bullet."

"I think you're lying," the hero growled as Slade turned around slowly, only to confirm his suspicions. Robin had stood up as well, and the barrel seemed surprisingly steady.

"Well, even if I am… are you going to shoot me? A deer and a human is quite different after all, and-" Slade threw himself forward so fast that he easily yanked the gun out of the teen's hands and kicked him to the ground, "-it's too late anyway."

The young man glared up at him from the ground, just a worried flicker towards the rifle betraying that he wondered how Slade would pay him back, but the man merely smirked and unloaded the gun.

"So it _was_-?" the hero gaped.

"Yes. Are you kicking yourself or are you scared of what could have happened?" Slade asked and slung the gun across his shoulder. "Now, let's not let the meat go to waste, you promised to help me, after all." Slade carried not only the gun and the rucksack, but also the deer back up again, until they found a better place to gut the animal. Although he got a bit pale, Robin didn't back down from the job and Slade explained what they were doing and why, every step of the way.

"That's enough for today," Slade said after about two hours. "I have an icebox and we'll put the meat in there."

"What about the… guts and skin and…" Robin asked, swallowing.

"We leave that for the scavengers," the man shrugged and pulled out a roll of thick, plastic bags to carry the meat back in. He handed a few of them to Robin, and they walked the rest of the way back.

When they entered the base Slade wanted his bird back safely in the aviary.

"Put the bags down. You should take a shower, deer can have quite lot of parasites on them, and, besides, we both smell." He studied the teen's reaction and snorted. "Yes, you can try to run, Robin. Would you like me to turn my back and count to ten? I can count to a hundred if you want. I know you saw the jeep outside, but I have to tell you, you need a code to start it, same goes for the other vehicles here, so you'd be on foot. I know this area like my own back yard and I'm a very good tracker. I think we've established that you're not very used to being out in the wild, but, absolutely. Go ahead. I'll put the meat on ice and then come get you." He didn't know what the young man would do, and Robin couldn't seem to decide either. Slade saw the conflict in his eyes, the urge to prove the man wrong, to at least try and the realization that it most likely was as useless as Slade said. The teen looking down on his arms and noticing the blood there, finally tipped the scales.

"Fine, I'll take a shower."

"It's up to you, but follow me then," Slade shrugged and walked away, again giving Robin all the space and time he needed to run. But the teen didn't. Slade smirked. He knew it wasn't because the teen suddenly felt some kind of attachment between them, Robin was smart, especially once he had gotten his anger out of his system, and when he ran he would do so when he had the best possible opportunity, and not before.

Slade punched in the code and opened the door, keeping it open by pushing down a button on the outside, and then turned to the teen.

"Go take that shower. And Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm very proud of you."

"Fuck off," the teen snorted, but the quick blush across his cheeks and the way he looked away instead of glaring told Slade that it wasn't all anger. Maybe he wasn't pleased, more ashamed, but he at least accepted the praise as genuine, and that was all the mercenary could ask for.

When Slade returned to room a bit later, after taking a shower himself, Robin was again nowhere to be found. After checking the rafters the man called out and got a hesitant answer from the bathroom.

"Did you get stuck in there?" he chuckled.

"No. I… I think I have tick," he heard Robin answer.

"Well, pick it off."

"I can't, it's in the middle of my back, and I don't know if it's a tick or a mole!" the teen told him, sounding irritable as hell.

"Let me take a look, then," the man said, and, after a moment of hesitation, the door unlocked.

Robin was just in a towel again, which spiked a sense of heat inside the man which he hoped he was able to hide.

"Where is it?"

"About there," the hero said and bent his arm back to indicate the place between his shoulder blades. Slade turned him around properly and held him still by his shoulder, trying not to think about that he was touching naked flesh. Focusing on the small, black dot instead, he nodded.

"Yes, it's a tick."

"Take it off," Robin said, and actually shivered in disgust.

"No, I think you should keep it as a pet," the man snorted and tightened his grip on the hero's shoulder. "Hold still, it's tiny and I want to make sure to get it all." A moment and a wince later, the creature was taking an exciting ride down the sink.

"Did you get it?"

"Yes it's all gone," Slade said, and realized that he didn't want to let go of Robin quite yet. "Do you want me to check for more?"

"No, I'm fine."

"You sure? Don't forget your head, then, but they can be hard to feel when they are this tiny."

Again the teen shuddered, and Slade was pretty sure he had found a weakness of his. He wouldn't mind exploring it at all.

"Wait… okay," Robin said the next moment and the man nodded.

"No problem, but let's go find some better light." He led the teen out towards the couch, sat him down and lit the reading lamp. None of that was necessary at all, but Robin didn't know that, of course. "Let's start with your hair, neck and back, then," Slade told him and sat down behind him, tilting the hero's head forwards.

Slade wasn't about to hurry. With small, circular movements he felt through the teen's damp hair with the tips of his fingers, listening to Robin's breath as it deepened slightly and his tense shoulders began to relax. The man knew exactly what he was doing and it was _not_ looking for bugs. He continued as long as he dared, checking behind the ears as well, and then pretended to examine the teen's neck, leaning forward so his breath made the little hairs there stand on end and the young man's own breath hitched.

The man knew what it was like to be male, and a male teenager at that. It didn't take much. He was playing a very dangerous game right now but even his own inner voice couldn't make him stop. He suspected that Robin had been paranoid enough not to touch himself these past months. Sure, Slade had cameras in these rooms, but not in the bathroom, and he seldom looked at the film, they were just there in case the teen became depressed and needed constant supervision, but he hadn't told the hero that, of course. All in all, any human touch was likely to get the poor bird's juices flowing. And Slade felt it as well.

The mercenary's hands wandered down, to a red area at the teen's side. A bruise from the kick as they had struggled for the rifle.

"Does it hurt?" he asked quietly, not really wanting to spoil the moment, but he had to make sure nothing was broken.

"It's… just sore."

Was Robin out of breath? Yes, it seems so, and by the way he almost desperately gripped the front of his towel, bundling it up to hide… what? Slade had a very good idea.

"Stand up so I can check the back of your legs."

"I'm… it's okay, I can do that!" Robin lied hurriedly.

"What? Is there a… _problem_?" Slade asked as innocently as he could.

"N-no… no problem… I…"

"Up." Slade rarely asked twice and simply grabbed the teen by the hips and lifted, putting him on his feet. The towel scooted up a bit in the back as well, which wasn't a bad thing. Slade lifted it further but it was yanked down by a red-faced hero.

"Well, if I can't use my sight, I have to use my hands," the man told him and began caressing the back of the teen's thighs, from his knees and up, one of the hand's sliding between the thighs as well. Unconsciously Robin's legs tensed, squeezing the man's fingers, and Slade couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to have the hero's legs wrapped around his hips… again he was slow and thorough, and, as he was still sitting down, his breath now teased the middle of Robin's back. The teen made a little noise as the man dared letting his hands wander even further up, stopping just under the curve of the pert little ass which had been driving the man mad for far too long.

"I… I can… check the rest!" Robin tried again.

"You better feel everywhere, carefully. Ticks usually end up in folds and crevices, and if you get a bite there, especially if you don't notice it, you will probably miss any sign of inflammation."

"But, I-"

"Don't worry about it. I once had to check twenty men for leeches like this." The grip Robin had on the towel didn't help as Slade pulled it off completely and dropped it out of reach. The teen cursed, his hands immediately cupping his privates, but Slade still pretended not to be affected at all, and this time he, regrettably, had to go faster before the teen decided to try to bolt. Slade was of the end of his rope himself as he parted the firm, tense cheeks for just a moment. "The back's clear, now for the front," he said and turned the teen around. "Don't be shy," he then snorted, still upholding his professional façade and grabbed the hero's wrists, pulling them away from the groin and then holding them both with one hand, studying the cock that happily bounced up to meet him. "Nothing to worry about. Remember those twenty men? Happened to four of them, and one had a one-inch leech feeding from his balls," Slade said. The story was actually true and the fact that Robin's knee hadn't come crashing into his nose by now was a sign that the teen believed him. Slade raised a hand and quickly felt behind the sack, pressing up at the perineum as by accident, hiding a smirk as the cock twitched and a bead of clear liquid appeared on the tip. Slade glanced quickly up at the teen's face and paused. The sight was simply too beautiful. Robin's head was turned away a little, like he was pretending this wasn't happening. His eyes were squeezed closed, a blush burned across his nose and cheeks, but his mouth was slightly open, his lips bottom lip wet like he had just gnawed on it or licked it, the lips parting in a silent moan as the man weighed his balls in his hands, playing with them in a more obvious way, before moving on to the shaft.

"Just have to check under the foreskin," Slade claimed, his voice quiet as to not wake the teen from whatever daze he was in. The skin was already retracted, as the teen was hard, but Slade used his thumb and first two fingers to close around it and pull it down further. Robin made a sound then, a small sound of need or objection, it was hard to tell and the man didn't care. He ran his hand up and down the shaft again, once, twice and then-

"Ughnn!" The young man must have really been teetering on the edge, and he came violently.

Slade got to his feet in a flash. This was ridiculous. He wouldn't wait any longer. As he had let go of Robin's wrists so suddenly, the hero almost stumbled into him, and Slade had no problems winding an arm around him, and using the other hand to tilt the teen's head back, before their lips met. Slade was hungry, ravenous, and kissed the hero like it was the last thing he would ever do. At the same time he pushed him back, crossing the vast room until they reached the bed. Slade shoved the teen down, none to gently, and pulled down his own zipper, needing to get out of the jeans and into something else, as soon as he possibly could.

"Slade!" the call snapped the man's eye up, meeting wide, blue ones in a flushed face which bore an expression that was almost impossible to read. The man liked to think that there was lust there, but there was also shock and- He didn't want to see more. With a growl of frustration the man spun around and left, the door snapping shut behind him in the knowledge that he had ruined it all.

_To Be Continued._

* * *

A/N: even though this was easy to write in one way, it was hard in another (no pun intended) because Slade in love, and I mean actually, outspoken in love, is always difficult unless the story is fluffier than this… not that I think that he can't love, I'm sure he can, but, as this story hopefully reflects: it can be… complicated. I didn't want to paint this Slade as a crazy person or a pathetic person (although love makes us all slightly pathetic) so I hope you don't see him that way… it's hard to JUSTIFY what he's doing, though, but I think it's pretty clear that he doesn't expect Robin to suddenly fall in love with him and that he knows Robin's feelings… or think he does… ;) the next part, which should be up as you read this, continues the story, but now more from Robin's point of view.


	189. A Man's Love, part 2

A/N: Happy b-day Christa4ever (December 24)

**STOP! If you clicked on this link first, you need to go back to the other story posted today and read that first!**

The b-day girl wanted an apprentice fic, but, if you've read the first part you know she's not getting one… well… not EXACTLY. I hope Robin being in Slade's claws KINDA counts though? Yeah, well, she said "similar situations" so I'm running with that… ;) She also wanted smexy, and yes, it will contain… certain adult situations… *smirk*

The last part was just from Slade's point of view, but this one will mostly be from Robin's because I thought we needed the "other side" of this as well. I LOATHE when writers tell the EXACT SAME STORY from another character's p.o.v. though, so don't worry, this starts right after the last one finished, but Robin will think back on a few situations, just so we get a chance to understand HIS side better.

No warnings, really, more than the last one…

* * *

**A Man's Love part 2**

_'I monitored your vital signs during the mission. Elevated heart rate, adrenaline, endorphins. You won't admit it, but at some level you enjoyed stealing for me. It was a thrill, wasn't it?'_

That was what he had said, so long ago, and Robin had never admitted it to anyone, but Slade had been right. He wondered what those vital signs would look like now, as he sat on the bed, a corner of a sheet pulled up, almost carelessly, to cover a bit of his nudity, his heart hammering in chest so hard it hurt. Slade had left, just second ago, after giving him a glare that spoke of… what? Robin didn't know, he was too shocked to even process it. Shocked because of what the man had done, what he clearly_ intended_ to do, and at his own behavior… that he hadn't fought it… that he had, deep down, _wanted_ it.

Robin didn't consider himself gay, simply because he had never found another male attractive. Slade had a perfect body if you liked that type, anyone could see that, but it hadn't made Robin 'tingle' as a pair of breasts or swaying hips could do… and still… the villain had been on the verge of raping him and he had just… stayed there. He hadn't bitten when Slade had kissed him either, not pulled away even though he knew the man was taking liberties far beyond 'checking for ticks'. That had been a pile of crap from the beginning, Robin had realized that when the mercenary was massaging his scalp, and still…

_It was a thrill_. Just to see what would happen. What would happen if he let Slade do what he wanted? What would happen if he pulled the trigger? He had killed today. Needlessly at that, as they didn't need the meat. But he hadn't been able to stop himself. Because of the thrill.

After he had been freed from Slade he had, slowly, began to take bigger and bigger risks… nothing that his friends might be able to spot perhaps; he was never careless with their safety, but there were other things. Like jumping gaps where he would normally have used his grapple hook or bo-staff for extra leverage, or just falling, catching himself at the last second, and, once or twice, considered stealing something. Only to return it, of course… just… for that thrill. He never _had_, though. He had never committed a crime. And he still hadn't. Shooting that deer wasn't a crime, after all, it was perfectly legal. And letting Slade kiss him wasn't a crime either. Both might be frowned upon, depending on the type of person who was judging, but none of them were crimes.

Robin slowly got up and let the sheet fall down, walking to his dresser completely naked. So what if Slade was looking? It made his spine tingle, no matter how ashamed he was of that fact. He got dressed and aimlessly tidied up a bit, one eye always on the door, but it didn't open. Why had Slade fled? Had he changed his mind? Before today Robin hadn't been sure that the man saw him as anything other than someone to train, a future apprentice. There had been some moments, some notions, that there was something else there, but he hadn't _known _for sure. Now he did. He should be disgusted, perhaps, but he wasn't, not really.

When he had first woken up in this room he had been angry and terrified, out of his mind with worry about his friends. Slade had told him that he had only come for him, though, that the others were free and unharmed and Robin had believed him. _How_ he believed someone who he considered his nemesis was hard to explain, but it was instinctive, in a way. If Slade had killed his friends he would have bragged about it, he would have told him just to break him, but that aspect, breaking him, was something the man didn't seem to want at all. Not _this_ time around. His days as an apprentice had been very different; he hadn't been given as much as a glimmer of hope, and now… now he was given weapons? It had been a puzzle, still was, but as the days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months, he found Slade more and more… approachable. As long as Robin didn't attack, neither did he. As long as Robin was willing to listen, Slade was willing to teach, and learning new things was the hero's weak spot; he just couldn't resist it. Besides, Slade gave him that tingle of danger, that thrill, just by being in the room. Sometimes, now, Robin wondered if he had really been that angry at being kidnapped or if he had been… happy?

The teen shook his head and snorted. No one would be happy about being locked up for who knew how long, after all, but a little voice had, once he opened his eyes and saw Slade went 'Yes!'. He was probably wrong in the head. Most likely. Maybe the man was drugging him. But the little voice had insisted that finally the boredom was over, finally there was something dangerous in his life again, something exciting. And that something was Slade.

It seemed to be past lunchtime and no Slade yet, so Robin made himself some sandwiches. Usually the man told him when not to expect him, and the knot in the teen's stomach grew as more time passed, He tried to read a bit, but couldn't focus. Eventually he gave up and just stared at the door. He knew he shouldn't want to see the man ever again, of course. Slade had_ molested_ him, and he had… came. The teen groaned and rubbed his burning face with his hands as if trying to wash the memory away. That had been… yeah… damn… and then he had left. Who knew if he was ever coming back? Should he ration the food? How long could he survive in here? He'd have water, but… the knot grew colder, with fear. Slade had looked like he had realized that he had made a mistake. A huge mistake. Maybe irreparable, and… if he thought Robin wasn't apprentice material anymore because of what he had done… would he let him go or would he just… leave?

No, he couldn't think like that, not after only two hours or so. Instead Robin forced himself to consider, or rather reconsider, the man's reasons for bringing him here. At first it had been crystal clear to Robin that this was a new apprentice attempt, only done differently, but, although there had been training, there had not really been _enough_ of it, that is, it hadn't been forced or even scheduled… more along the lines of 'do you feel up for…?' which he could decline with no retribution whatsoever. In fact, Slade didn't push him to do anything, or punish him for that matter. There were also no threats against him, or anyone he cared about. For some reason Slade seemed to be making an effort to connect with him. Robin had, before today, entertained the idea that the man wanted to become a father figure to him again, but after today? Nope. Not likely. The man wanted him, alright, but maybe not even as an apprentice and definitely not as a son. He wanted him in bed. Again he felt that spike of excitement. To be that close to Slade… that would be… No. Robin shook his head again. How could he even _think_ about something like that! He wasn't gay, and Slade would most likely want to put his cock in places no such thing belonged. He wondered if that would hurt. Probably. And letting the man do that to him would be the single most naughty thing he had ever-

"ARGH!" Robin jumped out of bed and began pacing. And he was not the only one.

"IDIOT!" Slade punched the wall again. He did that every time his long strides took him to that spot and the stone was beginning to look like it couldn't take much more.

What should he do? Could he just act like nothing had happened?

_Sure, that would work…._ he thought sarcastically. Robin must be getting hungry by now… if he could eat. If he wasn't in the bathroom throwing up or rolled into a ball on the floor. If he wasn't… hurting himself… Slade had not dared to switch on the camera feed before, but he rushed over now, only to see the teen, fully clad, stalking the room, obviously highly annoyed. Anger. Good. Anger was good. He could deal with an angry Robin. He decided to make some lunch first, however, just in case.

Robin spun around as the door finally opened. Slade stepped in with a tray and began crossing the room to the dining table, not even looking at him.

"A 'hello' or something might be nice," the teen drawled.

"Hello Robin. I brought lunch."

"I've eaten."

The man paused, like he hadn't considered that, and then shrugged. "Well, I haven't. Have some if you'd like. It's pasta with a chicken and mushroom sauce."

That did sound good, the teen had to admit. Very good. Slade put the two pots on the table and went to get a plate from the cupboard. He always brought the utensils with him, however, maybe because he didn't want them buried in his back, Robin figured. Not that the teen couldn't do a lot of damage with plates and glasses... As Slade was serving himself, Robin got a plate too, just to have a taste.

After eating in silence for a while the teen decided to grab the bull by the horns.

"So are you going to say something? Something like 'I'm sorry', perhaps?"

"I apologize."

Robin's jaw dropped.

"You do?"

"Yes. I lost control. I almost… Did something I would regret even more."

"Yes, well, when someone whacks you off and then throws you on the bed and pulls down his zipper, you don't assume he wants to play scrabble."

Slade gave him an incredulous look, almost piercing him, and the teen looked away, afraid that the man would see that spark of excitement in his eyes. It was still there. It had grown bigger since the door opened.

"You're not angry." It wasn't a question, but a statement. "Or disgusted. Why?"

"I should be. And I am. Really," Robin said and then played around with a piece of mushroom on his plate. "Could we… just forget about this?" he looked up just in time to see a smirk spread over the man's lips.

"You _liked_ it." The man sounded scary, even for Slade, but not in the 'I'm going to kill you' way… this said 'you are mine' in a _whole _other way, a way Robin never heard before, and wasn't sure he wanted to.

"N-no!" the Titan's voice hitched as Slade stood up, and he quickly pushed his chair back to do the same. The table was still between them, which the teen was grateful for.

"I think you did." The man began circling the table and Robin did the same thing, in the other direction.

"No! It was just… I'm a guy and… stuff happened, and… I don't want to talk about it!" The hero felt foolish about trying to stay away from the man like this, it would soon begin to look like a farce, so he grabbed the plates off the table and took them to the sink, pretending that that was what he had planned to do all along. Slade, however, followed until he was standing right behind the young man. Uncomfortable close.

"If you don't want to _talk,_ maybe I can _show_ you?" the man purred.

"I think you need to cool down!" Robin snorted, angled the head of the waterspout upward, turned the cold water on full strength and danced out of the way, resulting in a soaked Slade. Robin, however, couldn't help but let out a giggle as he jumped up on the table and then launched himself further upwards, so he could grab onto a beam and swing up on that, out of the way from the dripping and glaring man.

"Very funny." Slade grabbed a paper towel, but that did little good, he really was drenched.

"I thought so too," the teen said in a sing-song voice.

"Come down here and I'll show you something funny as well," the man leered.

"Noooo… I think I'd rather watch you from afar right now."

"Smart boy."

"I know."

"We'll talk about this later. Seems I have to go change."

"Fancy that," Robin grinned and laid back on the beam like it was the most comfortable spot in the room. Well… he actually liked the rafters, so… He watched the man leave from the corner of his eye and chuckled a bit more. It had been fun. And the feeling of Slade standing right behind him like that had been- Robin sat up so quickly that he almost fell off the beam. No. That hadn't been exciting at all. Not at all.

Slade smirked as he changed out of his ice cold clothes. Things were looking up. Quite a lot. But he guess he was back to square one when it came to winning the hero's trust, most likely Robin would just flee up under ceiling every time he entered from now on, but, on the other hand, maybe he underestimated the teen's bravery…

He returned a little bit later, and Robin was down on the floor again, but the book case. The teen watched him warily, however.

"I'm just here to pick up the remains of the lunch," Slade snorted.

"No molesting?"

"Was that a hint of disappointment I heard in your voice?"

"Was that a hint of self delusion I heard in yours?" Robin snapped back.

"How about some sparring? You tend to like _that _kind of touching," the man leered.

"Sure. But clothes are not optional."

"Very well. I'll return in a moment then. Change into something sexy," the man said and took the lunch tray out.

Robin gaped a little at the door. This had… escalated very quickly. Too quickly. He didn't want it to go any further, really… did he? What would the man do to him if he'd let him? Kiss him again? That kiss had been… well… it had been… it… Robin shook his head. Well, it didn't matter, because the man wouldn't stop there, would he? He'd probably get him naked again… and get naked himself. And then he'd… he'd probably… go all the way. The teen shivered slightly, but not in revulsion, which he most likely would have done not long ago. He was curious, so _very_ curious about everything, really, even though he knew it was… wrong. Because it _was_ wrong. Not because of the gay-thing, not really, but because it was Slade. Slade made it wrong. Because Slade made it… thrilling.

"Are you going to work out in jeans?"

Robin jumped. He hadn't even noticed that Slade was back. But yes, jeans seemed like a good idea. They kept things more… in place. He therefore nodded and walked over to the mats where they usually sparred. That is, they began there, and then the fight tended to take them all across the room.

They started out like they always did, and with no innuendoes Robin eventually relaxed and began to truly enjoy himself. That, however, would prove to be a bit too soon. When he didn't manage to roll away quickly enough after being felled to the ground by Slade's foot hooking one of his own, the man was suddenly on top of him.

"Now… while I have you where I want… let's talk," Slade smirked.

Robin tried to buck him off, but the man was straddling his thighs and had quickly also pinned his wrists to the floor.

"I don't want to talk!" he snarled.

"Good. Me neither, really." the man shrugged. "There are so many things I could teach you, Robin, show you… and I know you are curious, because, let's face it, you always are."

The teen stopped struggling and looked up at the man with a somewhat strange expression in his eyes.

"Could you…. could you kiss me again? That… that was … kinda nice…"

The man chuckled. "Of course." He leaned over but, when he got close enough, he didn't meet a pair of willing lips. Instead his nose met a forehead. Hard.

Slade let go with a growl to cradle his copiously bleeding nose, and Robin tried to wriggle loose. The man tightened his thighs in time, however. The hero was now free enough to be able to sit up and also use his fists better, but again those were caught before they could do any harm. The man held both of them in one hand and pushed the teen back onto the mat before pinning the wrists above Robin's head.

"There. I need this." Slade talking through a stuffy nose might have been fun, normally, but not when he grabbed the hero's t-shirt and ripped it straight off with a hard yank. Robin could only watch as the man used it to cover his nose, and winced at the cracking noise as the villain set it. Slade then wiped the blood away and threw the remains of the t-shirt to the side.

The Titan stared up at a nose that was perfectly healed. He knew the man was a meta-human, no one was that fast and strong, after all, but he hadn't known about this. He had wondered why even a really hard kick only seemed to bother the man for a moment or two, but he had thought Slade was just ignoring the pain, like he himself had been taught to do sometimes.

"You… have healing powers."

"Yes," the man admitted.

"That is so unfair!"

"And you say that right after bashing my nose in?"

"Yes, well, I wasn't going to let you rape me!" the teen snorted.

The man chuckled, almost tenderly. "I was never going to _rape _you, Robin. Merely… teach you a thing or two. Things you will be very willing and eager to learn, trust me."

"Right. Trust you. Why does that sound like the stupidest idea ever?"

"Well, I see two signs that you're eager…" the man smirked.

Robin's breath hitched as the man's free hand wandered over his chest, the fingers playing with one of his nipples. His very hard nipples.

"It's… it's cold on the floor!"

"Yes. Poor things. Should I warm them up?" Slade leered and bent down. This time, however, he grabbed Robin's hair, just hard enough so that if the teen tried to headbutt him again he would go bald. Robin stopped breathing as the man's lips came closer and closer to his sensitive pink buds, and gasped for air as they finally closed around one. The sensation felt searing hot and he bucked again, but if it was to make it stop or not, even Robin wasn't sure.

"Nnngggh!" Slade had bitten him! Slade had bitten his nipple, that was… ludicrous for one, and the teen's face heated up as he realized what a needy little sound he had made. "S-Slade… stop… stop that… I… please!"

"You don't want me to stop, Robin. You want me to continue for as long as it feels good. Do you want me to point out more proof of that?"

The hero, who could feel his jeans straining all on his own, growled out a "No!"

"Very well. Let's get a bit more comfortable, though," Slade said and suddenly the man was on his feet, pulling Robin up as well and then they were heading across the room, towards…

"Not the bed! Not the bed!" the teen yelled, panicking now.

"Psh, I told you I won't rape you. I'm just going to help you relax a little," the man claimed as he unbuckled Robin's belt. The Titan did his best to struggle and kick but the man just moved to quickly and it was like being chained to a tank; he just didn't have any choice but to be dragged along, and a moment later he found himself on the bed once more, although this time the villain didn't leave. Instead he used the grip he already had on the teen's wrists to secure them to the headboard using the belt. One of Robin's feet landed a nice kick to the man's side, but didn't seem to do any damage. The force behind it would have made a normal man crumble, and again the teen thought of the unfairness of it all.

"Now, you cool down a bit while I go wash up," Slade told him and left. Robin pulled at his restraints, but it was no use, and when the man came back he found the teen panting and glaring but otherwise lying still.

"Now, I know that you are going to try to ki- yes, kick me," Slade said and effortlessly caught the teen's foot, "but you have to believe me when I'm telling you that I'm not going to rape you."

"There are _different _kinds of rape," the teen growled, and again he saw that flicker of hesitation in the man's eye. What the hell did that mean? Why would Slade care at all?

"Well, true," the villain nodded. "In that case I'm going to rape you in a way you will like very much."

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try," the teen snorted before he even realized what he was saying. Slade did, though, judging by his leer.

"Very well." In a blink of an eye Slade was back straddling him, making more kicking impossible. "Let's see how good I can make you feel, shall we?"

Robin closed his eyes when the man went back to playing with his nipples.

_It does NOT feel good, it does NOT feel g_-"Aaaahhhh!"_d- fuck it all to hell! Does he HAVE to do that thing with his tongue?! _It seemed the man felt that he did, though, as he twirled it around the second nipple as well. Thanks to the belt the mercenary's hands were now free to do as they pleased and explored all over the teen's torso as his lips crept upwards.

"I'll bite you!" Robin hissed as thought he knew where the man was heading.

"I'll stay away from your mouth, then," Slade chuckled, and turned the hero's head to the side.

_Yeah, right, like kissing my CHEEK will do anything,_ the teen snorted to himself, but gasped a moment later as he discovered that his face wasn't the man's primary target at all; his neck was. The skin at the crook of his neck turned out to be very sensitive, and it got even worse as the man worked up towards his jaw and along it, heading for his ear. It was driving the teen insane, and he didn't even realize that his hips had begun to rise and fall, trying desperately to grind against something. Robin could feel the man's hand sliding down over his stomach and unbuttoning his jeans, but by now he welcomed every touch, and he cried out as the hand encircled his length, bucking up into it.

The lips and tongue had reached his ear. Robin had snorted about descriptions about how nice it could feel to have his earlobe nibbled and so on, but it was now clear that he had been wrong. It brought him even closer to the man's goal and he whined with need as his whole body begged for release. Slowly the lips moved again, across his cheek this time, and Robin had forgotten all about biting as he eagerly parted his lips, begging for a kiss as the man slowly made him face him again. Robins barely open eyes saw the same kind of lust he felt burning in the man's eye as well and he met the man's tongue with his own, willingly and keenly kissing back as the hand around his shaft sped up. This climax was soon unavoidable, and Robin cried out into the man's mouth as he came, shaking as the waves of pleasure didn't seem to want to stop. As they did, however, it was as if his body was completely drained and it felt so heavy against the mattress that he really couldn't be bothered by the fact that the man had opened the belt, freeing Robin's hands once more; his arms just fell down uselessly on either side of his head.

"I told you I could show you a thing or two. Next time I'm going to suck you off, and I promise you it will feel even better than this. All you need to do is ask."

"A-ask?" Robin mumbled, not sure if he was hearing things.

"Yes. You have to ask for it," the man told him, somewhat smugly. Later, when he was back to his senses, Robin wished that he had headbutted him again for that.

* * *

Slade had planted a poisonous seed in his mind, and it grew quickly. The thought of a mouth, _down there_, could drive any man crazy, and when the offer was on the table, there for the taking at any time… all he had to do was ask… it was all the teen could really think about. He held out though, for a little while.

Slade acted as if nothing had happened, serving dinner, talking about how he was preparing the deer meat, and then asking Robin if he wanted to go jogging the next morning. That the teen did, of course, having been allowed outside had been great, after all, and jogging usually involved less death than hunting did.

The next morning Slade came into the room with a pair of jogging shoes and they went for a run before it got too hot. The whole time, the teen could only really think of one thing, however, and, as they had eaten lunch, he cracked.

"Ok."

"Okay, what?" the man asked, looking up from his plate which he was finishing off.

"Okay, you can… I mean… I want you to… ummm…"

"Suck you off?" the man, who could be merciful at times, asked.

"Yeah… that."

"Fine, get on the bed and unzip."

"Um… the bed? I thought you'd kneel and…?"

"Yes, I imagined you did. It's not _my_ place to kneel, though. I'm offering you unimaginable pleasure, after all, are you going to be picky about the details?"

The teen couldn't find the words to answer the man so he just shook his head quickly and went over to the bed. He was so nervous that he was shaking, and not so little mortified that he had actually _asked_ for this as well, but he just couldn't help himself. He lay down and opened his fly as Slade had instructed, already feeling his cock straining against his pants. As the man came over he took a firm grip on the trousers and pulled them down to his thighs.

"Hey!" Robin yelled out and, for some reason, tried to cover himself.

"I want to be able to reach properly, play with your balls a bit, perhaps. You'll like it, but these are in the way," the man told him and then pulled the pants all the way off. "Give me your pillows," the then ordered.

"What for?" the teen asked.

"If you question me again I'll leave this problem up to your own hand," the man smirked and indicated the area Robin still cowered in his hands.

The teen reluctantly pulled his hands back and gave the man the pillows, which Slade stacked up and then, easily lifting the teen's hips, pushed under his ass, raising it up. The hero felt incredibly exposed and vulnerable at this, but that, he figured, was what the man wanted him to feel. He didn't dare object, though, not when he was so close to experience something he had fantasized about since he was twelve. He had just pictured a woman doing it. The man spread the hero's legs and sat between them before crawling up so that his face was hovering above the teen's.

"I think a kiss as payment would be nice."

"You said all I had to do was ask!" Robin reminded him.

"Well, yes, but if you want me to make this experience truly mind-blowing, and not just make you come in three seconds flat…"

"Fine," Robin growled. Slade soon kissed that growl away, however, and the teen was teased into kissing back, with some enthusiasm even. He now understood how people could just make out for what seemed like hours, sitting on a bench in the park, for example. He had secretly always thought it would get boring after a while, but he could easily see himself kissing the man for as long as that. Slade pulled away, however, only to kiss his neck again, teasing his nipples a little through the t-shirt, before moving down lower… and lower…

"You're about to blow. Let's stop that," Slade half chuckled and squeezed around the base of the teen's cock hard enough so the surge of lust ebbed out a little bit. Robin was grateful because if the man hadn't done that, he would have come at the next instant as warm lips closed around the tip of his cock.

"Oh, _GOD_!" he gasped, the feeling much better, and much more alien, than he had imagined. He had thought there would be more suction, but, for now, the man only seemed to tease him, letting the tip of his tongue flick over the head and the slit, making the teen squirm and buck. Again the man appeared to know that Robin was too close to the edge and tightened his grip. The other hand was playing with his balls, one finger rubbing the area behind it, until it pushed against-

"Don't! Not there!" Robin yelled, not because it didn't feel good, because it did. Too good. And it wasn't supposed to.

"Just introducing you to your body. Relax. I'll only use one finger."

"I… I don't think…"

But the man wasn't very interested in what Robin thought, apparently , because he distracted him by suddenly swallowing his whole length, making the teen forget not only the argument but also his own name including pretty much everything else.

Slade made sure some saliva dribbled down so he could coat the finger in it, and then glanced up at Robin as he, while working his tongue over the underside of the teen's cock, began pushing the finger inside. He wanted to see Robin's face as he did, and he wasn't disappointed. The hero all but convulsed, his lips parting as moans and gasps came out of his mouth. His eyes were shut, unfortunately, tightly, as his hands clawed at the mattress. Slade still held the base firmly, encircling it with his thumb and forefinger, forming a tight ring, but as sounds resembling begging came from the teen, he decided, again, to show mercy, and curled his finger upward as he let go of the firm grip, and, at the same time, pulled away a little.

Robin's blue eyes shot open as he let out a cry at the pressure against his prostate, which hurled him over the edge. If Slade had wanted to, he could have done anything to the hero at that moment and the teen wouldn't have been able to gather his wits quick enough to object to it. What the man did, however, was to simply walk over to the kitchenette counter and wash his hands.

Robin opened his eyes as the man turned around and, as he began walking back over to his bed, the muscles in the teens arms and legs began working again, and he started to sit up and scramble for his trousers.

"Yes, hurry up, what if I should see you naked?" the man smirked. "Besides, you just got cum all over your clothes."

Robin's face was deep red by now, but he still shot back "I thought you were supposed to swallow."

"Oh, well, bad me. I guess you have to teach me. Next time, perhaps?"

"You want me to…?"

"Well, I expect some kind of trade, surely," the man told him.

"Yeah, think again," Robin snorted and glared at the man.

"Fine. I hope you enjoyed the only blow job you'll ever get," Slade told him and patted his shoulder, before turning away.

"… only?" Robin couldn't stop himself from saying.

"Yes? What, did you expect me to be your sex toy without getting anything back? Not even a hand job?" the man asked.

"Well… maybe a hand job then," Robin told him reluctantly. That wouldn't be so bad, especially not if Slade would do _that_ to him again.

"Good, let's go shower," the man told him.

"Wait, now? You want one _now_? In the shower?" Robin gaped.

"Your intelligence astonish me. Yes. Now. You need a shower anyway, I imagine."

Robin thought about telling the man to go pleasure himself, but, on the other hand, this way he would get this over with… and he _did_ need a shower. He smelled… strange.

"Fine."

The man gestured to the bathroom and Robin took the lead, head held high as his pants were sticking to drying stains of seed and saliva. Before the man could make any comment about it, or order him to, Robin undressed and turned the water on, throwing his clothes in the hamper. He didn't like orders, after all, so to anticipate what the man expected from him and just doing it, was one way to make him feel better about this. He heard Slade undressing behind him, but didn't turn around. He was curious, yes, after all, what guy wouldn't check out a rival's assets in the shower if he could, but the teen stepped under the spray instead and began to rinse off.

The man came in behind him, and suddenly Robin had a pair of extra soaped up hands running over his skin and hair.

"You don't have to help, you know…" he muttered.

"Well, I want to," Slade chuckled behind him, and came closer. Something poked Robin in the small of his back and his eyes snapped open. Was that…? Well… yes, it had to be, didn't it? Then he slapped a hand over half his face and hissed.

"Damn! I got soap in my eye!" he complained.

"Here, let me help," the man told him, turned him around, and tilted his head up, while moving the showerhead so the suds washed away. "Open your eye."

Robin hated, absolutely _hated_, rinsing his eyes, but, in his line of work, accidents happened sometimes, and he forced his stinging eye to open.

"There, that's enough," the man told him, and the teen drew a big sigh of relief, closing his eyes again, enjoying how the sting had disappeared. Slade, however, took advantage of the situation by stealing another kiss. After the initial surprise, the hero let him, because it would give him some time before he had to… do that other thing. At least that's what he had hoped, but, while still kissing him, having him up against the tiles by now, Slade caught one of Robin's hands and brought it to his groin. The teen let out a sound of surprise as his fingers, guided by Slade, were closed around a very thick shaft, and now he really wanted to look down, just to make sure that what he felt was real, but the man's lips wouldn't let his go. Slade's hand urged him into starting to move his own in, long, slow strokes, while the man's tongue somehow found its way into the hero's mouth. Robin gasped as a hand caressed and squeezed his ass and the next instant he found himself half hard. His hand continued to stroke the man but the teen then realized that the pace was much too slow. This was the pace he used himself when he wanted to have a nice, long relaxing session, and was that really what he was interested in here? No, he preferred to have this over and done with, before he got more aroused. As he sped up, however, the man finally pulled back a little and chuckled, as the teen tried to catch his breath.

"That's a good boy, Robin… getting into it?" When the teen didn't answer, the man slid a hand down between them and began slowly stroking him back. "Would you like me to suck you again?"

"Y… yes…?" Robin mumbled.

"How about we suck each other off, at the same time?"

"No!"

"Ah, well," the man said and withdrew his own hand from Robin's member which was now as hard as his own. "Just beat me off, then, it's up to you."

"Can't we…?" Robin asked began asking but then bit his lip.

"Yes?" the man prompted.

"Can't we… just… beat each other off, then?"

"Are you trying to haggle?" the man chuckled. "No. I put your cock in my mouth, and I think it's fair that you do the same, especially as I will be repeating the favor at the same time.

Even after only one time Robin had loved that 'favor'; truly, passionately, loved it. Doing the same thing to the man, however was… not disgusting, exactly, it actually seemed a bit exiting… one of those really 'bad' things he would never, ever, do, except that it… made him tingle. And, after all, Slade would never be cleaner than he was now, so there probably wouldn't be any bad tastes… just like sucking the man's fingers, really… or his tongue, and he had just _done_ that, so…

"Okay," the Titan finally nodded.

"You are braver than I ever gave you credit for," the man told him and, through the chuckle, Robin actually heard a bit of sincerity in the man's voice, which made it very hard for him to back down as he was pulled from the shower and engulfed in a towel, before being led out into the main room again, and to the bed.

Robin had kept his eyes front and center the whole time, but, after some more kissing and groping, the man arranged their bodies in a position suited for what he had in mind, and the teen couldn't very well ignore what was staring at him.

They were on their sides, head-to-toe and facing each other. They had to make some adjustments because of their height-difference but they soon found a comfortable position. Well. Slade did. Robin didn't really feel comfortable, because he had a cock in his face.

"Let's see what you have learned, then… or follow my lead," the man told him, and soon that amazing heat was back, making Robin just want to close his eyes and enjoy. Unfortunately he would have to give as good as he got. He grabbed the shaft and stroked it a little first, before, hesitantly, reaching out with his tongue and licking the tip. Robin didn't expect the shiver going through Slade's body at that little touch, and had to stop himself from snickering. Maybe he was not the only one who could lose himself in pleasure? He wondered if Slade could go all soft in the head as well? He licked the tip again, and got the same reaction, so he decided to take the whole head in his mouth and suckle softly at it. That made the man grunt around his own length, and Robin even more eager to see how he could make the man react.

The taste wasn't that bad, as he suspected, even though he had forgotten about the pre-cum which was a bit bitter. It was worth it, though, to feel man becoming undone because of him. It was a victory, of sorts, although it made it pretty hard to focus when Slade was giving him as much pleasure at the same time. After a little while Robin had to push the man away from him with a knee.

"I can't… you first," he said, before going back to work. Slade seemed to understand what he meant, and merely stroked him lightly as Robin continued to suck, lick and fondle the man, trying to make him putty in his hands, and, more or less, succeeding. Robin didn't have enough experience to know when it was time to pull back, though, and, suddenly, found his mouth flooding. He swallowed out of surprise first, before pulling back, coughing.

"You… you bastard!" he growled at the man whom smirked back at him.

"Didn't you say one was _supposed_ to swallow?"

"Shut up. It's your turn," Robin growled. His irritation died away almost instantly, however, when the man obeyed.

The teen leaned back and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the sensation, which was soon joined by the man's prodding finger. Robin tensed up and clenched at first, but then he remembered the amazing feeling and, with a little moan, he gave in. Slade had moved between his legs by now and had rolled him over on his back. Robin raised his hips to meet the finger, but it didn't stay still inside him this time; the man pushed it in an out, a lot of saliva slicking the way, and it only lightly brushed that amazing spot inside him. The teen groaned and pushed back, wanting it deeper inside him and to stay there, but then it disappeared all together for a moment and when the pressure on his opening returned, it was bigger. Two fingers, the hero realized as they entered him.

"Unnngggh…" he groaned, but the extra girth felt really good, especially after a few moments, but then Robin became aware of something. "Why… is my cock… not in your mouth?"

"I wanted to see how much you enjoyed just my fingers. Turns out; quite a lot," Slade smirked.

"Not fair, it was about blow jo-aaah! Yes! Right there! Fuck!"

"Don't think you're ready for that. Yet," Slade, who had interrupted the teen by massaging his prostate, said. "But how about three fingers?"

"If you suck me…" Robin gasped, not sure he could take more, but eager to try. Too eager. Why the hell was such a great spot located in such an awkward place? Did all the other straight men know about this? Because it was better than boobs, damn it! Well, it was better than _looking _at boobs, he hadn't actually_ touched _any…

The man did suck him now, but only when the hero tensed up as the third finger was slowly stretching him open, taking off the edge of the burning sensation, cleverly disguising it as pleasure. And the teen was pleasured, alright. This was beyond a 'thrill', this was the most extreme, exciting and depraved thing he had ever done. Yes, there was shame and guilt mixed in with those feelings, as well as a big dose of embarrassment, but it just wasn't enough for him to put a stop to it. Not even at Slade's next words.

"You are ready to be fucked… are you brave enough for that, Robin?"

Somehow, the thought of having something even bigger and longer than fingers inside him, didn't freak the teen out at all, it almost made him come.

"Bring it on…" he smirked up at the man. And Slade did. Robin almost called it off, as the pressure grew too much, but a tug at his cock from Slade fixed that problem and suddenly the man was inside him. The feeling was almost too much for the teen again, but the man still had a grip around his cock and squeezed the base of it while sinking in further until he was completely sheathed inside the hero. He let the young man get used to the feeling for a few moments, before getting the teen's legs in a better position in the crooks of Slade's arms. Then he pulled out a bit, and shoved back in. This seemed to be received well, so Slade couldn't really see a reason to hold back any longer.

Naked, hot skin against his, the sound of grunts and moans and bodies slamming together, the smell of sex… it was all an overwhelming experience. Robin mostly kept his eyes closed, though, because, after all, this was still Slade, not someone he loved or even cared for… and a man, to boot. But if he didn't see it, he could forget about those… 'little details'… and lose himself in this new found pleasure. He was getting closer and closer. It was like magic, really, climbing towards a climax with no real effort of his own… Slade was the one doing most of the work and that, Robin decided, he_ didn't_ have a problem with. He had sweated for _Slade_ many times after all… But suddenly that changed as Slade rolled them over, and Robin found himself on top, sinking down even deeper on the shaft inside him.

"Ride me."

"No! I was so close!" the teen growled, but still moved his hips experimentally, unable to stop himself, needing that grinding, pummeling feeling back.

"I know," the man chuckled. "Get to it, cowboy," he added and slapped the hero's ass with his palm. The sting made Robin yelp and sit up, and then he came to understand how to move, and, once he did, nothing could stop him. He clutched at the man's chest, leaving marks and, probably, tearing out hairs by the root as well. He was soon on track again, and, this time, Slade didn't stop him from finishing, in fact, the man joined him.

Robin had never felt anything like it. His very insides seemed to vibrate, squeezing the invading member and creating new waves of pleasure after the first, large, one. He had already collapsed on top of the man and was now sort of sliding off him, so they ended up next to each other. Robin was busy panting and hoping his heart wouldn't explode and just decided to stay very still to see if he would survive. As the trembles ebbed out, however, the teen felt wrung out like he had been on duty for three days straight. Also, the heat of his skin began to leave him, making him shiver. He groaned and reached out for the covers, but could only get hold of some of the sheet, which didn't cover much of him at all. Then Slade moved and then the covers were there, over the both of them, and Robin had only a fleeting thought of feeling warmer before he was out like a light.

* * *

Robin woke up in a place he had never been before; in someone else's arms. He wasn't aware of that quite yet, however, he had woken up because his hair was tickling his nose. He scrunched his nose up and made a lazy gesture to scratch it, but he was really more than half asleep still. Then fingers brushed the hair away and the hero was instantly alert, even though he didn't show it yet. That touch could only have been one person, after all, but it had been far too soft, too gentle, to be Slade. That touch had been… loving. So many things suddenly made sense. The man had kidnapped him, yes, but as he had speculated about before, he had been treating him… weirdly. And if the man just wanted to fuck him, well, then he could have just raped him a long time ago, after all, so that didn't really make sense either. But if Slade… _cared_ for him, that, in a twisted way, made sense. But Slade falling in love? Robin wanted to laugh out loud at the idea. Not possible. Was it?

If it was, however, if it was just _somewhat _true… that was his way out of here. His_ only_ way out of here. If he played along, there was no way the man wouldn't let him go, eventually… or start trusting him enough so he could escape. He couldn't just go all out and claim he loved him, though, not at once, Slade wouldn't buy that… besides, he needed to test this theory, and there was no time like the present to do that.

Robin opened his eyes slowly, and caught a glimpse of a Slade who seemed to be smiling down at him more than smirking.

"Mm… I fell asleep?" the hero mumbled a bit groggily.

"We both did. I don't blame us," the man chuckled.

"Ow!" Robin had stretched and now winced, keeping an eye on the man's expression, and he wasn't disappointed.

"Are you in pain?" There_ was_ worry there, real concern, not the 'oh, just get off the floor and stop pretending like it hurts' look that he tended to get when they were sparring.

"No, I… just must have slept on my arm funny or something," the teen said and pretended to rub it. He felt a rush through his body. Slade actually… no, he still didn't even dare think it… it was just too good to be true. Of course escaping was the most important thing to gain from this, but what could he do in the mean time? Or, rather, what could he make _Slade_ do?

"Um, Slade?"

"Yes?"

"We had sex…"

"I noticed," the man smirked.

"Yes, but what does that mean? I'm not gay! I mean… am I bi, then? Or… what?" Robin decided to be honest, after all, Slade wouldn't expect him to just change completely, would he?

"Don't bother with labels. You did something because it felt good, it was exciting and there was one hell of a reward for you at the end. That should be enough."

"So you did it to corrupt me, is that it?" the teen snorted.

"A little bit, yes," the man chuckled, but he couldn't fool the teen. At another time, another place, Slade might have done it to break him, but not this Slade, whoever the hell he was. Robin actually felt like he didn't know the man at all, all of a sudden, which prompted the question of when he had_ ever_ felt like he knew him. Robin, however, pretended to believe the man and lowered his eyes.

"Oh."

And, again, Slade didn't snort or tell him to suck it up, he remained quiet, and Robin could sense that he had tensed a little bit. He decided to give the man a bit of slack. He didn't after all, want the man to do something that would confess his feelings, Robin wanted him to remain ignorant about the fact that he knew, because then he would be easier to manipulate. If he felt guilty? The man had kidnapped him, taken him away from his life and his friends. No. He didn't feel sorry for him, but he was a little anxious about what the man would do if he discovered that he was being toyed with. Worst case scenario he would go after his friends first before targeting Robin again… the teen couldn't picture him handle it well, after all, so therefore the gentle approach would be preferable, albeit slower. If he could make the man really fall for him and subtly understand how much he missed his team… wouldn't Slade let him go? If not, then he'd run. Still, he needed to cheer the man up a bit.

"Well, it… really felt good," Robin admitted, and the blush on his cheeks was very real. The effect was immediate, Slade seemed to relax and let out a little chuckle.

"Any time Robin."

"Really? Can I come in your mouth next time?" Robin asked cheekily, deciding to push it.

"I think you have deserved that…" the man answered, a bit hesitantly at first.

"Can I fuck you too?"

"I prefer to be the one fucking."

"So… no?"

"Correct."

"Well, maybe I won't let you fuck me again either, then," the teen said.

"Fair enough. If you don't want me to, I won't put anything up your ass. Not my fingers, not my cock, and not my tongue."

Robin could actually feel his pupils widen. "_T-tongue_?"

"It's very popular."

"You'd put your _tongue_ in my…?"

"Yes."

Well, if this wasn't love Robin had no idea what was.

"Wow."

"Yes."

"I… might want to try that some time," the young man admitted. He didn't want to try it right away, though, because he was astonished that he was still alive and not split in two, bleeding to death right now. He wasn't in pain, but he had no idea why. He _should_ be, because Slade's cock had felt huge.

"I like the way you think," the man purred, and Robin almost hiccupped before he realized that the man hadn't, in fact, been reading his mind.

"Um… should we get up? This is a bit… weird…" he said, He could see the slight frown this gave the man, but really, what did he expect? That Robin would suddenly act like his teddy bear? The teen didn't think so. He had his pride, after all… well… some of it.

"Why don't you take a shower and I'll get some fresh sheets," the man then said, like it was his idea that the cuddling session was over.

"Yeah… My skin is starting to think I'm a seal with all this showering," the Titan muttered but got out of bed.

* * *

Slade chuckled as he left to get the sheets. This had went… well. He had expected more self loathing, yelling perhaps, but then again, he had underestimated Robin before. He was a bright young man, after all. Slade didn't confuse sex with love, but getting the teen to accept that part was, maybe, a step in that direction. Maybe. He wouldn't get his hopes up. The best he could hope for was Stockholm syndrome, he guessed, but at least that gave him an opportunity to live out his feelings and fantasies, and yes, he was egotistical enough to consider that a good deal. He couldn't believe it was so shortly ago that he had thought that he had ruined it all… and he'd repay Robin for using him like this, and not only in pleasure. He'd train him more as well, make him a better fighter than the teen had ever imagined he would become. He knew that 'using' was the right word here, but felt not real remorse… this is what their relationship had to be, after all, unless a miracle happened. Unless Robin actually began to… no. The man shook his head. He shouldn't get his hopes up.

* * *

Robin showered quickly, so the villain wouldn't get the idea to join him, but when he got out, fully dressed, Slade was just calmly changing the sheets. That was another new one; the man had never done that before, not even when there had been blood on them after Robin had gotten a bloody nose for 'refusing to learn how to duck properly' as the man had put it.

"Can we go jogging again tomorrow morning?" Robin asked.

"Of course," the man nodded. "And then the meat will be ready to take care of."

"Okay," Robin nodded, and then his stomach growled, and he got another idea about how to see how far Slade would go for him in this stage. "I'm hungry… you know what? I really feel like pizza…"

"It's rather late and we'd already had dinner. Besides, the nearest town is too far away for a pizza run," the man told him.

Robin made his eyes widen before he let out a small laugh. "I didn't really _expect_ you to go buy pizza, Slade…" he chuckled. "It's just something that… well… we used to do at home… pizza at midnight…" he ended with a little sigh.

"It _would_ be a midnight pizza," Slade said and checked his watch.

Robin's heart sped up a little. Was the man really considering…?

"Yeah, like I said, I didn't expect you to… I mean… you wouldn't understand…" he sighed. "I'll just get a sandwich."

"Fine. This talk of junk food has made me hungry too. I'll be back within two hours, Robin, and if you are asleep or if you have eaten by then…"

"Really? I won't, I promise!" Robin grinned, and, as the door closed behind the man the grin turned into a smirk. He'd get out of this, and who knew… he might even have a bit of fun along the way…

_The End._

* * *

A/N: Ugh, I could have continued this forever, but it had to stop somewhere so it did here… ;) this borders on a pet peeve of mine when it comes to Sladin: I don't want Slade to be delusional and be all "I'm going to make him love me!" so I hope I made him a BIT more realistic than that. A bit. And yeah, this is one sided, on Slade's part, but sure, if your fantasy ending takes you somewhere else, be my guest.. .;) Just don't feel sorry for Slade, okay? He DID kidnap Robin, after all, and he deserves getting his emotional balls kicked. ;)

This was the last b-day drabble, and, again, no I'm not writing any "commissions" next year, sorry… I wanna focus on another chaptered story and some other things…

**NOW I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU**

I've written WAY too much this year, but what b-day drabble (or universe) has been your favorite (only b-day drabbles count)? It starts at drabble 128, so skim through the titles and see if anything stands out. And no, you don't have to pick "your own" trust me, I will have no idea anyway, and won't feel like… offended or anything if you liked another drabble more… so, yeah, tell me the title or something… who knows, if many people mentions one particular drabble/universe, there MIGHT be a sequel to it in the future…

Merry Christmas and thank you for a wonderful year!

Love

/Wynja


	190. Resolutions: Happy New Year 2012!

A/N Happy New Year! As we realized in the Facebook group: it's New Years, so we need Slade and Robin kissing! Here's my, very short, version. (also it's New Year here in Sweden in 30 minutes! Yay!)

I like these kinds of short stories, although they are never supposed to be read applying any kind of logic and psychology to them, because… yeah… if you do, you'll have a bad time. Just enjoy the kiss. ;)

* * *

**Resolutions**

The chase had gotten more and more dangerous the closer to midnight it became. There were people on some rooftops, partying and unlawfully firing New Year rockets I their drunken stupor, causing danger for everyone around. Robin had his eyes pinned on the back of the man jumping to the next roof over, however. Slade. He wouldn't let him out of his sight. Not this time.

A rocket exploded not too far up into the sky, bathing the roof in white light for a moment, just as Robin jumped. As he landed, the light had disappeared, and, with it, his night vision. Robin cursed and blinked, stopping for a moment to listen instead. Suddenly something whistled past him.

"Watch out!" Someone shouted from the other roof, and then something exploded. At the same time, Robin felt himself being pulled away, but that didn't save him from the piercing light and the sound which felt like someone had pushed needles into his ears. Other than that, though, he wasn't hurt, he realized as he found himself pushed up against a wall by the one who had, most likely, saved him from getting injured.

"Damn idiots," he heard a voice mutter through the ringing in his ears and then someone grabbed him again and dragged him off, further away from the noise and people. While this was happening Robin tried to focus on something else besides his ears and the flashing in front of his eyes. When the other person stopped, Robin put a hand over his mask.

"My eyes-"

"You were blinded, it's only temporary."

His hearing was beginning to return to normal and Robin's head shot up as he identified the voice. His pushed his hands out but they met with a chest and then didn't move an smidge more, no matter how much power he put behind them.

"So you recognize my voice, then?" the man chuckled.

"Yes, Slade, now let me go!" Robin hissed.

"That wouldn't be advisable, we're on a ledge and you're more than half blind at the moment."

"I'm not!" Robin tried to glare at the mercenary, although he only really saw flashing colors on a black background. Either way he wasn't about to admit something like that to his enemy.

"Oh. Then I'm hurt."

"What?"

"That you haven't noticed that I've taken my mask off."

Robin's hands quickly moved upwards instead and were then cupping an actual human face, not a cold metal mask. The face was wide with stubble which turned into a beard, and, suddenly, the touch seemed much too intimate. Robin snatched his hands back and didn't quite know what to do with them.

"You're blushing," the man chuckled.

"I'm not!"

"You are also denying everything I say."

"No, I'm-" Robin stopped himself. "Why did you take the mask off?" he asked instead, as if blaming the man for doing something indecent.

"The sound mufflers in it reacted to the explosions but then froze up, I don't like to be deaf more than you like to be blind."

"I'm not blind!"

"No, I know, and the funny thing is that you haven't realized it yet."

"What is that supposed to mean?" the teen snorted.

"It's not your eyes, not completely. The sun filters in your mask must have been over exposed."

Robin gaped. He _did_ have filters in this mask which turned darker in full sunlight, just like some glasses did. He had been wearing the mask since this morning, otherwise he liked to switch to another type at night, but he had forgotten, and those sharp lights, that close, must have…

"Does someone feel a little bit silly now?" Slade asked him, still with a chuckle in his voice.

"Shut up," Robin muttered, trying to come to a decision. He couldn't fight Slade blind, especially not if they were on a ledge like the man had claimed, but he didn't want to take off his mask either. It was also worrisome, somehow, that he man was so close, their chests were practically touching and he still had no idea what to do with his hands. A defensive position would probably be a good idea, but with the man in front and the wall at his back, he couldn't move.

"Get out of my way, Slade!" he finally snapped.

"No. I'm waiting."

"What? For what?" Robin said, a little worry in his voice. Where were his team when he needed them? Ah, that's right, at the Tower New Year's party, which he had left to… what was it he was supposed to pick up again? Soda? As soon as he spotted Slade, all thoughts of anything else had just disappeared. He also felt flustered, his heart was skipping beats and he was a bit dizzy. Had he hit his head without noticing it? "What… what are you waiting for?"

"The right time."

"What do you mean, the right-" At that moment a load of rockets went off in the sky above the city, and church bells were ringing as well, adding to the noise.

"Happy New Year," Robin heard the man say before his head was tilted upwards by a firm grip and then a pair of lips touched his. The teens formerly nervously twitching hands grabbed on to the first thing they found, which turned out to be the mercenary's hips, and, as the kiss seemed to deepen all on its own, the hands also wandered up to caress the man's arms before ending their slow journey around the man's neck, as the sky exploded in colors above them.

"There… that's my New Year's resolution taken care of already," the man breathed against Robin's ear as the kiss ended.

"You're wrong," Robin snorted.

"Oh? How so?"

"Well, the church bells are still ringing so, _technically_," the teen grinned as he peeled off his mask, his curiosity about seeing the man's face finally winning over his fears about his identity, "you haven't kissed me in 2013 yet."

"I see," the man smirked back, drawing the teen close again. "Well, a promise is a promise."

_The End_


	191. Demon Teens

A/N: Happy Valentines 2013! Yeah, it's not really celebrated in Sweden and I know many hate it, but hey! Valentines drabble! Might make it worth it to trudge through this day as well… actually, if you are in my facebook group you get ANOTHER drabble today, and if not… well, sucks to be you… ;)

This is a **Demon Bride** drabble, because quite a few wanted more from that world when I asked after the last b-day drabble… BUT this jumps seventeen years into the future and focuses on two of the kids-now-teens, so yes *gasp* this is actually more of an OC-STORY! And, as we all know, those should be banned and the writers be burned alive… Even so, here it is… and there is quite a bit of Robin/Slade and Speedy/Red X too…

If you dare to read it, you'll get a rather sweet little romance story, fitting to the day, so no warnings… except for the rampant OC's… you are free to tell me that you hate it and me, but only if you read it first… ;)

* * *

**Demon Teens**

Scion, seventeen years old now, was sitting cross legged on his bed with notes and books strewn around him. Frowning slightly and chewing at the end of a pencil as he was trying to make out his own scribbles in a note book. His snow white hair kept falling in front of his eyes, and he absentmindedly kept tucking it back behind one of his slightly pointed ears. He needed a haircut, he assumed, but someone had said how nice his hair looked softly curling over his collar the other day, so maybe it could wait. He blinked and looked up. Who had said that again? He couldn't remember. He shrugged and turned his attention back to his work. When being constantly surrounded by an extended family as large as his, some things just got buried under all the other noise.

"Hey, Sci!" A whirlwind of red, unruly hair, grey skin and large, light green eyes suddenly ran into his room and flopped down on his bed.

"Whim! I'm studying!" the young demon prince scolded his friend and almost-brother, who just grinned up at him teasingly.

"Yeah, what else is new? You know, Sci, you could just-"

"It's Sci-ON."

"Right now you're Sci-OFF," Whim snorted. "Want to go to the movies?"

"I _want_ to _study_. We have a history test tomorrow, remember?"

"Um… oh.. 'we'? So… including _me_?"

"Yes, you're in that class as well… you're in _all_ my classes…" the white-haired teen sighed.

"Oh shit, I forgot!" the smaller demon said, scratching his cheek where a series of white dots, like very large freckles, formed a band across his face, over his nose. All his siblings had larger markings, his brother Fluke having the largest; a sort of clover-like design with the centre between his eyes, which was growing into a similar skull-shape like his father had. Whim, however, had, to his parent's delight, 'spots'. Speedy had threatened to rename him into his old nickname several times, and his loving siblings teased him too, until Lucky learned that he had been called 'Egglina'. "Wait," Whim added after bit of thinking, "it's about the civil war, isn't it?"

"Close. The Roman empire."

"I'm fucked."

"Yes, I'd say you are."

"So, why don't we just go ask our dads? They probably know everything about this stuff!"

"We also have _books_…" Scion tried to point out, "Besides, my dad was probably too busy to even _notice_ the Romans, and your dad isn't old enough, but if he _had_ been, his story would begin with 'so I was really drunk and there I was in this bath-house with three other men and two women, and-' and then your mom will get jealous and… you know."

"Yeah. I will have to sleep in here tonight because of the makeup sex…" the redhead muttered. As the youngest of his siblings it had been decided that he'd get to pick his bedroom last when it became time for them to get their own spaces, and he had ended up with the one sharing a wall with their parents. It had not been easy. Scion was lucky enough to only share a bathroom wall with _his_ parents, although the water pipes sounded really strange at times.

"Go get your books and we can study together," Scion said, taking pity on the airhead.

"Come on, we're demons, Sci…on!" Whim whined. "What do we need school for? I mean, you're gonna inherit a kingdom! A kingdom where most people haven't even _heard _of high school! So _what_ if we flunk out?"

"I'm _not_ flunking out."

"No, the closest you got to that was like the ninety-eight out of a hundred you got on that spelling test in third grade, right?" the bird demon sighed. His wings, still small enough so he could keep them under his shirt, fluttered in annoyance.

"Worst day of my life," Scion snorted, and he was only half kidding.

"You are such an overachiever it isn't even funny," he was told by his pouting friend.

"What about you? I have a inheritance, yes, and your siblings are looking into things as well, Lucky wants to join the Titans, Jay wants to be a model or an actress, Fluke is all about the demon realm and is always working on his magic… But they still have decent grades. What are _you _going to do?"

"Keep you company?" Whim grinned.

"Woe is me. Go get your books!"

Suddenly someone was standing in the door.

"Hi, kids, what are you doing?" Robin asked. He was in his mid thirties now but didn't look a day older than twenty, thanks to bonding with his husband. He would most likely look this young for a few hundred years before starting to look like twenty five.

"Hi mom, we're just studying," Scion said, sounding tortured.

"Fine. Want a snack?"

"YES!" Whim grinned, as Scion shook his head.

"No, I have a lot to cover, but thanks."

"No problem. I'm heading down to the realm to see your father in an hour or so, we might spend the night there, just to let you know."

"Okay, I'll be here," the white haired teen nodded. The portal in the basement was very handy, so it was like his parent's hadn't even left the building, after all, if he needed to reach them.

"Have you seen my unruly youngest?" a voice called to Robin from across the family's common room which they all shared.

"Yeah, Speedy, he's here with Scion!"

"Okay! If they are having sex, tell them to use a condom!" the redhead called back.

"If they are, they are doing it wrong! Looks really boring!" Robin yelled back, laughing. When he turned back to look at his son and his friend, one face was red; Scions, and the other was snickering madly.

"We're not having sex!" Scion hissed.

"I told him you didn't," Robin shrugged, "but," he said, in a much more serious tone; "Condoms, kids. You know where to find them, right? Medicine cabinet?"

"Yes, but we're _not_-"

"I know, but just make sure whenever, okay? Eggs or babies, you should be much older first."

"_You _weren't though, uncle Robin," Whim pointed out cheekily.

"Well, _I _didn't know men could get pregnant," Robin defended himself. "You know better. And your dad and I always use protect-"

"MOM! I really don't want to hear this!" Scion begged.

"Fine. Love you. Goodnight, kids!"

"Night, love you too…" Scion grumbled. He had been born into a family of lunatics. Lucky him.

"So… should I get a condom?" Whim grinned at him once his mother had left.

"You either get your books or leave me alone!" the hard-pressed demon prince hissed.

"Pft, I _would_ let you top, you know…"

"Of course I would top you, you little squirt," Scion snorted, not being able to resist that challenge.

"Hey, I'm older than you!" the redhead objected.

"Yes, a few days. And I can pin you with one hand behind my back," the other smirked.

"Yeah, right, prove it!"

Some yells and scattered notepads later, Scion had.

"Okay, okay, I give!" the gray-skinned demon panted, looking up at his larger friend who was straddling him on the bed with triumphant look on his face.

"Told you."

"Guess you get to top now, huh?" Whim smirked.

"Get out and go harass someone else for a change," Scion huffed and climbed to his feet.

"You'll miss me!"

"Doubt it."

By the way the door slammed and locked behind him, Whim almost doubted it too.

"Hey, little brother, why the long face?" Joy asked him as he dragged his feet into the entertainment section of the common room. She had grown into a beautiful young woman, Her skin was almost the same color as Speedy's, only with a slight gray shimmer to it. Her hair was, of course, bright mahogany, her eyes a deep green, and her white marking consisted of a wide stripe across her eyes, almost like a mask.

"He doesn't even know I _exist_!" Whim sighed and threw himself down on the sofa next to his sister.

"Sure he does, he's just focused on the wrong things. Did you ask him to the Valentine's dance?"

"No. He won't go with me, anyway. And it's the day after tomorrow… rather late, right?"

"You should at least _ask_!" his sister told him firmly. The two of them had, in their early years, been rivals for Scion's attention, but then Joy had found fashion, and eventually she admitted to herself that her love for the human world was greater when her crush on the demon prince. Besides, Scion's future was in the demon realm, not up here. And there were no Prada's there. Case closed. But if she couldn't have him, she could at least support her baby brother, she figured, because Whim's affection had not changed. Not since the boy was two.

It wasn't obvious that early, of course, not to everyone else, but when the youngest of the demon hatchlings had finally decided on a gender, it happened to be the day after Scion had proclaimed 'no girls!'. This had happened as he was playing with cars at the kindergarten that the demons were sent to a few hours a week, just to meet and be around other children. Whim didn't remember this himself, of course, but the teachers had told Robin and Slade about their son's little outburst towards some of the girls in the group, who had wanted to play with cars too. Later they had discovered that Scion just simply didn't like _those_ girls, who were a bit too loud and unruly for his overly neat mind.

But Whim had been the young prince's shadow most of his life. So much so that Scion didn't notice him much anymore. That also meant that the blue skinned demon accepted him and had far more patience with him than any other people, but that, of course, wasn't enough for the redhead.

"What's the worst thing that can happen?" Joy continued when her brother didn't seem to like her asking-out-strategy.

"He'll say no?" Whim groaned into a pillow.

"Then he's an idiot," Joy snorted, "And he's not. So he's going to say yes. Or I'll have to hurt him."

"Hurt who?" Fluke, joining them from the demon realm asked, plopping down in the couch as well. He was the one of the brood who looked most like his father. Apart from the large white marking and the pitch black skin, his blue-green eyes were also those of demon's; the iris covering the whole eye and with no visible pupil, where the other demon-children, including Scion, had humanoid eyes. The red hair was a given for all the resident bird demons, however.

"Scion hates me…" Whim muttered.

"That's it, he's dead!" Fluke growled and got up. "No one hates my little brother and gets away with it!"

"Stop it, he doesn't!" Joy snorted. "The whim_P_ here just doesn't have the guts to ask him to the dance."

"There's a dance again?" Fluke asked.

"Spend more time in school and less time in the realm and you might notice these things…" his sister sighed.

"Nah, I'm quitting."

"You're _what_? But we're graduating soon! Have you told mom and dad?"

"Not yet, but I was out with this bird demon today, G'ahroff, and he's a nightmare hunter! How cool is that! I'm gonna be his apprentice!"

"Nightmare hunter? Is that even a thing?" Whim asked, temporarily distracted from his woes.

"Sure it is! When certain people dream close to magic rifts or sources, the dreams sometimes escape into the realm, and they are nasty, trust me."

"You fought one today, didn't you?" Joy said.

"Yeah?"

"I thought so, because nightmares obviously smells as well. You need a shower."

"Well, he didn't tell me they kinda explode into clouds when they die…" the black-skinned young man muttered and got up. Main bathroom is mine!" he called out, as, with nine people on one floor, where five of them were teens, bathroom-rights was something to fight over.

"Whim?" Joy asked when their brother had disappeared.

"Yeah?"

"Did you get the feeling that 'nightmare hunting' is like the demon realm's version of a garbage man?"

"Yup."

"We're not gonna tell him though, are we?"

"Nah. I want to see him tell dad about the 'coolest job ever'," Whim grinned.

"We're evil," Joy grinned back.

"We're demons, I think we're allowed to. I wonder if he gets a coverall with a logo on the back?"

"If not, I'll sew him one!" Joy giggled.

"Speaking of our loving family, where is Lucky?" Their third sibling had dark skin as well, but more of a dark grey. His eyes were blue, like his mother's, and the one white stripe down his nose he had been born with had now been joined by several other vertical lines on either side of, and crossing, his eyes.

"He's having this football-thing. Someone should tell him that he's a bird demon. We have brittle bones."

"Well, as the firstborn he probably thinks it's his responsibility to break free from molds…" Whim smirked.

"And it's ours to draw rude things on his cast," Joy said importantly, making her brother snicker.

"Kids? You in here?" Speedy said, poking his head around the partition that screened off this part of the vast room. He was followed by his husband, also back from the realm for the day.

"Just me and Whim, mom," Joy answered. "Lucky is off getting his arms and legs broken, and Fluke is in the shower."

"Oh, that's right, there's four of you…" Speedy grinned.

"Funny mom," his kids muttered as one. "You should talk to Fluke by the way," Whim added.

"What did he do now?" Speedy sighed. "Did you let him run around down there, again?" he asked Red, meaning the demon realm.

"I sent him off with a friend, letting him get a bit of work experience," Red defended himself.

"He spent the day with a friend of yours? Lovely. I wonder what kind of ideas _that _put in his head?" the archer groaned. "But you two? You're good?"

"I'm dying from the eternal torment of being in love!" Whim sighed.

"And I really-really-really just have to go to Gotham for the fashion week or I'll just die too!" Joy pleaded.

"Ah. Good. Nothing new there then," Speedy nodded. "And they said raising kids was hard."

"All you have to do is listen to them," Red X nodded with a smile.

"Yes. And count them," Speedy smiled back.

"Oh, yes. Twice." The smiles were a little warmer now.

"Go to your room!" Whim yelled and threw a pillow at his folks. He knew where those looks would lead.

"You don't need any help with your love life, then?" Speedy asked in a motherly fashion-

"EEEEWWW!"

"I'm guessing that's a no. Strange kids, not taking advice from experts," the archer sighed. "Well, hubby, guess we need more practice then," he leered at his husband, who leered back. Then they were hit by another pillow and left their ungrateful offspring to have some fun of their own.

"You know I've heard there are families where the kids don't even KNOW if their parent's still_ have_ sex…" Joy sighed.

"Would any of those adopt me, you think?" Whim groaned.

"Couldn't hurt to ask, I guess…" his sister grinned. "And speaking about ASKING…"

"No."

"YES! Go ask him or do you want your big sister to do it for you? Because I will!" she said and stood up.

"NO!" Whim tackled her before she could get too far. "I'll ask! I'll ask!"

"When?"

"Tomorrow!"

"Fine. But if you haven't asked when we get back from school…"

"I hate you so much…" Whim grumbled.

"That's what sisters are for!" Joy smiled brightly and left for her own room to do some homework of her own. And her nails. Mostly her nails.

Whim, who had no intention of going to his own room as long as his parents were busy in theirs, took the elevator to the Titan's main floor, where he spotted the one he hoped would help him forget his terrible fate for a few hours.

"Hi uncle BB, wanna play some games?" he asked.

"Sorry little dude," the green man grinned and ruffled the demon's hair, "I gotta take the kids for a practice session. Wanna come?" 'The kids' were the new generation of Teen Titans. The original team were now just 'Titans' and acted a bit like mentors for the young prodigies. True, the crime level in Jump had dropped dramatically since the demon's, and especially Slade's, appearance, but the Titans had spread their realm of operation far and wide, with the help of new high speed vehicles and with the full support of the Justice League. Robin and Speedy had, since their children had become older, rejoined their team part time. They had been teased mercilessly for not being 'feminists' who 'could have it all' meaning a family and a career. They both had found, to their own surprise, that family life actually gave them more, however. Robin had been especially stunned by this revelation. He trained the new recruits in martial arts, however, as well as acrobatics and computer science, so he wasn't exactly bored between missions and family emergencies.

Raven taught meditation, and also helped the more magically inclined recruits. Starfire taught them how to work and get along as a team, Cyborg honed their mechanical skills and Beast Boy, somewhat surprisingly, taught strategy. The former team of superheroes had turned into a sort of informal academy, and the T-Tower was teeming with occupants.

Whim didn't really want to come along for a lesson, even though Beast Boy's were usually really fun and consisted of a lot of laser tag. He shook his head and smiled a little. "Nah, I just wanna chill.." he said, excusing himself.

* * *

Whim stared at Scion sitting in the desk across the aisle, just a little bit in front of him.

"Eyes on your test, Harper," the teacher told him firmly.

With a sigh the young demon glanced down on the paper again, but he didn't know the answers to anything on there. He had written his name and doodled a little. He couldn't leave, though, because it was the last lesson of the day, and he had to make sure he caught Scion as soon as he left, or else… Joy had already reminded him during lunch, so he knew she hadn't forgotten her threat. Whim sighed again. Why was love so HARD?!

He kept looking at Scion through the corner of his eye and as the other teen flipped the page over, to make sure there was nothing on the back, Whim supposed, he hadn't even looked himself, the bird demon straightened up. But no. His love interested apparently decided that he should reread the questions and make additional notes. Ten minutes later, still way ahead of the rest of the class, Scion stood up. Whim shot up from his chair as well and, after dropping off his very uncompleted test on the teacher's desk, getting an raised eyebrow in the process, he hurried out after the blue-skinned demon.

"Hey!" Whim called out and fell in step beside his crush.

"Did you finish already?" Scion said, completely oblivious to the fact that that might have been interpreted as bragging, as he had finished himself.

"Um… yeah… easy!" the smaller demon grinned.

"Really? What did you put for question three?"

"Um… America?"

"Yes, the Romans knew a lot about that…" Scion said dryly. "Did you even _try_?"

"Um-yeah-no… forget it, okay? I have to ask you something!"

"Okay, what?" the taller demon said and stopped, giving his friend all of his attention. All of it. It was a bit overwhelming when eyes as blue as that just seemed to gaze straight into your soul.

"Ummm… ummm…" Whim began.

"Yes?"

"I… Um… Well… Are-you-going-to-the-dance?"

"For Valentine's?" Scion, who wasn't quite as out of the loop as Fluke was. "Well, we have that algebra test, remember? Besides, no one has asked me."

"Um.. so if someone did…?"

"What did you hear?" Scion grinned. "Is someone thinking of asking me? Who? That dark-haired swimmer? He's nice… or that girl who runs the school paper, she's brilliant!"

"Well… I…"

"Oh, someone sent _you_ to ask? Heh, okay… it's a bit weird, but sure… who is it?"

"… it's… me…" Whim said in a very small voice. Obviously Scion's type were tall and stunning or very clever. He was neither.

"What?"

"Me… I'm… asking if you… umm… want to… go with me?"

Scion burst out laughing.

* * *

In a house full of teens everyone was used to drama, but, to be fair, it was usually not started by these two particular individuals.

First Robin and Speedy, who was busy doing something so incredibly grown-up as preparing the week's shopping list, saw Whim rushing through the common room, heading for his bedroom, crying his eyes out.

"Whim! Stop! I-" shouted Scion, running after him.

"I HATE YOU!" Whim yelled and slammed his door shut, looking it with a resounding click.

"What's going on?" Robin said in a voice that demanded his son's attention.

"I… I…" Scion began.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. My. Little. Boy?" Speedy said in a similar voice.

"Nothing! I mean.. he… he asked me out to the dance, and… I… I… laughed."

"Why would you _do_ something like that?!" Robin looked, and sounded, outraged. "Do you realize how _cruel _that is?"

"But I didn't_ mean_ to! I thought it was one of his jokes! He ALWAYS makes jokes like that!" the young man defended himself. "It was only when he ran, I… and then he jumped on the bus as it was leaving and I followed him on my bike, but he wouldn't _stop and listen_!"

"I'm not surprised…" Speedy said dryly.

"Scion…" Robin said softly. "Come sit down… There's no use trying to talk to him right now anyway. Come." The Titan led his child to the sofa and took his hand. "Scion… what if all those jokes of Whim's… weren't jokes?"

"What? But… but… they _have _to be! He's been making them since we were like… twelve!"

"Too much information…" Speedy, who had joined them while giving them a bit of space, muttered.

"Whim is in love with you. He has been for a long time," Robin said softly.

"But… but… how do you know?!"

"Everyone who's not blind and deaf knows," Speedy chuckled.

"But… I never…" the teen blinked, hearing his mother and uncle chuckle.

"I love you, but you inherited your thick skull from your father. He also has a bit of a one track mind…" Robin grinned.

"Yes, but it leads to great things," Speedy grinned as well.

"Hush you, this is about Whim and Scion," Robin snorted and turned back to his son. "Scion, you are _not_ required to feel the same way, but, if you don't… I'm afraid you will have to talk to him… and, if you do… well… you'll have to talk to him too, I guess…"

"But… he hates me now…" Scion said sadly.

"Yup. Thick skull…" Speedy concluded. "My son doesn't hate you, he's just humiliated and heartbroken."

"'Just'?" Scion muttered.

"Yes, 'just'. He'll calm down and you can talk," Robin promised. "Now, I want you to go to your room and think about what you are going to say, and your uncle and I are going to get the poor thing some ice cream."

"Will that help?" the teen asked.

Robin and Speedy exchanged a look and smiled. "Always," they answered as one.

Scion laid on his bed with his arms behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. Whim had a crush on him? And he had been told that by his _mother_? Was he really as thick headed as they claimed? He thought back to all the little and not-so-little hints and concluded that yes, yes he was. But knowing was only half the solution… how did he _feel_? Because his mother had been right, it was easy to feel some sort of obligation, or the he-likes-me-so-I-like-him-thing that seemed to happen to half his classmates from time to time. So… did he like Whim? Well, of course he_ liked_ him, but did he like him like _that_? He closed his eyes and decided to do a thought exercise that Raven had once taught them. Whim… what was the first things about him that came to mind? A bright smile and glittering, laughing green eyes. It kind of hurt to think about how those eyes had looked crying… Well… Maybe these weren't romantic feelings, but one couldn't deny that the other young man was cute. Very cute. And the feeling of his ass sitting on his- No. Scion shook his head. He had to keep this from getting… hormonal. What was the next thing? His smell. He had always liked his smell. Whim smelled… right. He liked to sniff his hair, and, if he had the opportunity, his neck. Sometimes they fell asleep in the same bed or on the couch and… well… he just liked his smell! But that wasn't enough to make him his boyfriend, though, was it? Probably not. So… should they just be friends? Should Whim date someone else? Take someone else to the dance? Scion was startled by a low noise and became even more so when he realized that it was himself. Growling. Now, he had seen some of his father's more… animalistic sides, but please… restraint anybody? Of course Whim could have a boyfrien- and there it was again. He didn't want to picture him with anyone else, because that was just _wrong_. Scion sighed. He needed his father for this.

"Dad?"

"Scion? Something troubling you?" the large demon rumbled, looking stern, which his son knew was his 'worry-face'… although it was also his 'concentration-face' and his 'angry-face', so… yeah. He was sitting on his throne and the room was quite full of other demons who had come asking for guidance or were just milling around, socializing.

"Yeah, um… could we talk?"

"Everyone leave!" Slade's voice boomed through the large cavernous room.

Scion couldn't help a small smile. His father could have just excused himself and they could have talked in his private chambers, but instead he had just emptied the room. To talk to his son. Scion knew that he was lucky to have such an attentive father. Clearing his schedule? Not a problem. Actually, that was true for both his parents, whenever he needed them… _it was a pity they had gotten such a knucklehead for a son_, he thought dryly to himself.

"So what's the problem, son?"

"Well… I… there's someone who likes me, and-"

"Whim?"

_Fine. Everyone knew. Great._ "Yeah… and I wonder if… well… how did you know that you liked mom?"

"Well, I decided to marry, and Red X brought him for me."

"Um… yeah.. but… um… when did you start to… _like_ him?"

"At once of course. He was adorably angry at first… maybe you should ask him, because I have a feeling it took a little bit longer for him…" the Demon Lord added almost wistfully.

"Um, yes, but… ah, damn it! Whim smells amazing! Does that mean anything?"

"Of course."

"Well? What?"

"You already know."

"But-"

"No 'buts', as they say. I know you respect both your human and your demon heritage and I'm very proud of you for that, but you also need to respect your demon _instincts_. They are trying to tell you something. Listen."

"Yes, but just because everything inside tells me he's mine, doesn't mean I_ love_ him, does it?"  
"Doesn't it?" his father blinked.

"It does?"

"Like I said, listen to your instincts."

"I know, but… sometimes, when I do… I kinda feel like an_ animal_…" Scion said apologetically.

"Well, we do have an animalistic side…" his father smirked. "But you know what?"

"No?"

"Your mother never complains."

Scion groaned and turned to walk away. "Thanks dad… I'll go listen to the animal within, then…"

"You do that, son, and oh- wait…"

"Yes?"

"I just realized that sometimes he _does_ complain… but _mostly _never."

"Ah. Thanks. Good to know…" Scion said weakly as he left.

So his father didn't help. Well, he did, but… No, Scion refused to be an animal about this, Whim deserved better than that, didn't he? Speaking of the redhead, he really needed to see him. Right now. He hurried up from the basement where the portal stood and was soon banging on the other teen's door.

"Whim? Let me in!"

"I don't think he's ready to see you yet," Speedy said from behind him.

"I don't care! Whim! Open this door right NOW!" Scion snarled. Actually _snarled_. He needed to see his- to see Whim. A flimsy door wasn't going to stand in his way.

Actually it wasn't that flimsy, but it wasn't 'determined-demon-safe' either, and with a crash it wasn't really even a door anymore.

"Get out!" Whim yelled from his bed.

"No! Not until you listen to me!" Scion yelled back.

"Fuck off!" was his answer.

"Fine! But you're going with me to the dance tomorrow, and that's final!" the larger demon roared, stomped out of the room, disappeared into his room and slammed the door.

Robin and Speedy looked at each other.

"Well… this is kind of how it started for us too, wasn't it?" Speedy said weakly.

"I remember yelling, yes…" Robin answered in the same tone. "Sure, it was mostly me, but… yeah.."

"So… it will work out?"

"Hopefully, or they might just kill each other," Robin shrugged.

"Well, that's worse for you, I got two more," Speedy said.

"Three more."

"Oh. Right. Three," the archer amended.

"Mom?" came a small voice from the wreckage that used to be a doorway.

"Yes, honey?" Speedy said and suddenly had an armful of crying seventeen-year-old in his arms. Not a common thing.

"What is it, sweetie? Don't you want to go with him?"

"Of c-course I do! I'm so ha-haa-aappy!" Whim sobbed.

Speedy gave his friend a pleading look, not knowing quite what to say or do.

"Whim," Robin said softly. "Let's get some ice cream…"

* * *

The next evening the whole floor was abuzz with activity. Two suits had been quickly found and fitted for the boys after Robin managed to convince Slade that ceremonial loincloths really didn't fit in well at an high school dance.

Joy and Lucky were going as well, both having dates since several weeks back. Joy would not miss an opportunity to wear a gorgeous dress, after all, and Lucky was very popular, even more so than Scion, who was a bit too much of an introvert to really be a 'crowd pleaser' Lucky on the other hand… introvert was the last thing that he might be called.

"Whim?" Robin said to the beaming demon. "A word, please?"

Scion noticed how his mom pulled his date aside and talked to him for a few minutes. When Whim returned he had a slight blush on his face but didn't look too devastated.

"What did mom want?" the taller teen asked worriedly.

"Um… oh, nothing, just… Um… should we go?"

"Okay…" Scion said suspiciously, and sent his grinning mother a glare.

"Buy mom, dad!" Joy said excitedly and waved from the elevator, "And thanks again for the dress! The best birthday present ever!"

As the doors closed after the teens, Speedy frowned. "Didn't we say combined birthday and Christmas present?"

"Yes, and, I think she added something about 'the only thing I want ever, you never have to give me anything else ever again!'" Red X chuckled.

"Speaking about birthday presents…" Robin smiled and wound an arm around his own demon, cuddling into his side. "I know what you could get me…"

"What, love?" Slade asked.

"Pregnant."

There was a bit of a pause, and then the blue demon's face split into a wide grin.

"You mean that, love?"

"Yes... I want more kids, I really, really do…" Robin smiled back. "Unless you think it's a bad ide-WHOA!"

"And there they go," Speedy grinned, watching Slade hoisting Robin over his shoulder and heading for their bedroom.

"So… how about you? Don't you want more kids too?" Red asked carefully.

"Are you kidding? Remember how busy we were? We barely slept for the first four years!"

"Yeah," Red said a bit wistfully. "I guess it's good not to have to do all that again… the diapers… the night feeding, the messes… wiping noses, cleaning up puke, colic… waking up in the mornings with all four kids in bed with us… having to safeguard everything when they learned to crawl… and walk… and when they started to talk and all of them were asking questions at the same time… or having to read four different bedtime stories because they couldn't agree… and trying to stop them from suckling their thumbs…"

"Okay!"

"What?"

"Okay! You convinced me!" Speedy said. "I _miss _all that! I want more of those moments!"

"Anytime, my gem," Red grinned.

"Can we only have _one _this time, though?"

"No promises," the demon grinned and pulled his husband towards their room by his hand.

"If there's more than four I'll divorce you and give you full custody!" Speedy warned him.

* * *

Scion had rather hoped that they would all stick together at the dance, but as soon as they entered the gym, where it was held, Joy, Lucky and their dates scattered, leaving the two boys alone and a little awkward.

"Um, so… nice decorations…" Scion said, looking around. It was all very glittery. And blue. He might have to watch out so he didn't disappear.

"Yeah… um… something to drink… maybe?" Whim said, also feeling uncharacteristically embarrassed.

"I'll get you some punch!" his date said happily, obviously glad to get something to do, and left him all alone.

There had been some whispers as they had walked in, but nothing more than that. You didn't mess with the demon-kids, after all. Even from when they started kindergarten and Robin and Speedy had been very worried about them, there hadn't been any trouble. Only a few parents wanted to know if their children really were 'safe' among 'half humans'… In the end the school called a parent meeting. Slade and Red X attended. Not a word more was said.

"Hi, Whim!" a voice from the crowd called and a figure emerged.

"Hi Joan!" the demon grinned, glad to see and actual friend among all these people.

"So, wanna dance?" the girl asked.

"He's with ME!" a growl was heard as a shadow fell over them both. Whim gasped as Scion gave him his drink and then pulled him closer so that he almost spilled it. The taller demon glared so hard that the redhead thought the girl would burst into flames.

"She's just a friend, Sci! Joan, you know Scion, right?"

"Well, I _thought_ I did," the girl said wryly, not letting herself be scared away quite so easily. "Don't worry, I wasn't gonna steal him, I'm as gay as they come… I didn't know you two were dating, though! You're so cute together!"

Whim coughed and gave Scion an embarrassed glance, but the other demon actually straightened a little and smirked proudly, for some reason, while pulling Whim even closer.

"I think I better stop you before you parade me through the room looking like that," the redhead snorted and put his cup down. He had taken a sip, but it was absolutely vile. "Should we dance, then?"

Scion just nodded and led him to the already crowded part of the hall that were reserved for dancing. Whim just goofed off at first but then he noticed that Scion actually moved really well to the music. Amazingly well. So he got closer and moved with him, locking eyes until nothing else existed around them.

"Take it easy there, boys, a little space, it's not a slow dance," a voice told them suddenly and, again, Whim found himself being pulled to 'safety' in Scions arms, as a growl emitted from the taller demon's throat.

"I never…! I'm going to have a chat with your moth- with your other fath- with your _parents_, young man!" the chaperone, who also happened to be a teacher, let them know. Many of the teachers _did_ have a bit of a problems with the demons calling one of their male parents 'mother' but it was natural in their family; after all, Robin and Speedy had given birth to them.

"I'm sorry Miss Barret," Scion said meekly. "You just… surprised me."

"Yes, we always growl when we get startled, it's nothing we can help," Whim joined in.

"Oh." the teacher, who had never actually taught any of them, apart from substituting now and then, said. "Well… I guess I'll forgive you then. But it's quite rude."

"… was quite rude to interrupt us too…" Whim muttered as she moved away to destroy the mood for some other couple.

"I should apologize to you too…" Scion said and looked ashamed.

"Oh, don't, this was what your mom warned me about," the redhead grinned.

"It was?"

"Yeah, he said that if you were anything like Slade, you could act a bit… possessive."

"But I don't want to! It's so… boorish."

"Well, I like it."

"You do?"

"Yeah," Whim's eyes were glittering. "So.. like… if you want to… you know… prove anything…?"

So there, in the middle of the dance floor was where, both Scion and Whim, got their first, real, kiss. And Miss Barret had to knock them on the shoulders pretty hard for them to stop.

They left just a little while later, both of them just wanting to escape the crowd and the noise and just be together. They ended up walking home to the Tower, hand in hand, talking about everything, and stopping rather frequently to kiss.

Scion had quite a hard time to keep his hands off his date. It was like he_ needed_ to touch him, or it would_ hurt_, somehow. Unfortunately they had reached the tower and with their luck their parents would be waiting for them with silly grins on their faces.

When the elevator door opened, however, there was no one in sight.

"This is odd…" Scion said, looking around. Whim, however had picked up on a thumping sound from his parent's bedroom.

"Oh, damn it, they are at it _again_…" he muttered. "I'm sleeping in your room tonight."

"Um… are you… sure?" the taller demon said, looking uncomfortable.

"You can't send me to my room now!" his date hissed. "It would be torture! Come on!" the redhead dragged him into the bedroom, locked the door and then kissed him again. Scion liked that, especially the demon part of him. The demon part didn't see why it should stop at kissing, however, especially as there was a perfectly convenient bed nearby. He didn't really regain control until he found himself on that bed, on top of Whim, half kissing, half biting his neck.

He drew back, panting.

"I… I don't think this is a good idea, I'm a bit…a bit…"

"Horny? You're not the only demon here, you know," the other smirked and pulled him down for another kiss. Jackets were soon off, and then ties. Scion heard buttons popping, but if it was from his shirt of Whim's he wasn't sure. Maybe both. Skin on skin contact felt amazing.

"You really _do_ have condoms, right?" Whim panted in his ear, waking Scion up from his lust-filled frenzy once again, and this time he got off the bed.

"We don't have to do this!" he said, and began to pace the room.

"I know," he heard Whim say.

"It's much too soon, it's our first date!"

"Yeah, but we've know each other our whole life," the other pointed out softly.

"I know," Scion groaned, determined not to even look at his date before his brain stopped screaming at him to just _claim_ him. "But this is more like _you _don't have to do this! You could get pregnant you know, the condom might rip or something! And it might hurt! And we can wait, you don't have to do this for me to love you!"

"Good arguments," the redhead admitted. "I have two good ones too, though."

"What?"

"Condoms and lube. Found them in your nightstand," he said.

Scion made the mistake of looking over then, only to discover that, yes, his date had found the items, and also managed to get rid of all his clothes. He was grinning at him from the bed, propped up on one shoulder, knees raised and holding out a wrapped-up condom. Scion knew he was lost even before the redhead slowly began to part those knees.

"You're mine!" he growled and pounced.

Now, with two virgins involved, none of them knowing what they were doing but both wanting to do it really, _really_ badly, it was never going to be very good, or, for that matter, last very long. However, they kept kissing and touching afterwards until they found themselves ready for a round two, and, this time, they scored higher. Quite a bit higher, actually, but, even after fooling around in the shower for a bit, they both had to admit that there would be no round three that night as Whim was a bit sore and Scion had pulled a groin muscle. They eventually crawled under the covers and cuddled up together to sleep.

Scion woke up from an urgent knocking on his door the next morning.

"Son? You in there?" he heard his mother yell. "What happened last night? Whim is missing! He hasn't been sleeping in his bed!"

"Um, he's… he's in here, mom," the teen found himself forced to admit, getting a cheeky little grin from the 'missing' demon.

Robin got very quiet for a while.

"If you made me a grandmother tonight, I'm going to let your father spank you!" he let his son know.

"I… we… no, we didn't!" Scion exclaimed, hoping it was true.

"Good. If you haven't made me a grandmother in ten years or so, I'm going to let him spank you for_ that_, though," Robin told him.

"Oohhh.. spanking sounds kinda hot, wanna try it sometime?" Whim whispered.

Scion only had one thing to say to that, something most teens have cried in desperation at least once in their lives. "Mom! GO AWAY!"

_The End_

* * *

A/N: first some… disclaimers, or thanks or whatever… Firstly to **Monster of Cookies** who pointed out, based on a quick sketch of Whim and Scion I posted in the facebook group, that Whim (Spot) _actually has spots_. I had not realized. I had to put that in the story, though, because… duh!

The other thanks goes to **Rachel Vare** who, in the same group, posted a comic by Cyanide & Happiness where the pregnant-joke, in a slightly different form, appeared. The original said:

"What are you getting me for Christmas?"

"Pregnant."

It was just so good I said I had to use it and I did… just wanted to make sure you knew where it came from… ;) It isn't often I KNOW where a joke comes from after all… ;)

So… was the OC horror as bad as I feared? Worse, maybe? Let me know! How? Well, there's this review window here below, try that out!

I'll see some of you on Sunday for the next chapter of "By Royal Command". You don't want to miss that one... ;)


	192. Black Sheep: A Crackin' Good Time

A/N: We're having a little Easter competition in the Sladin group, and even though it's my contest, so I'm not taking part of it, I decided to post an contribution anyway. Rules? Has to mention 'egg' in one form or another…

This is the **Black Sheep **universe, taking place after Black Sheep 4-Ever.

* * *

**Black Sheep: A Crackin' Good Time**

Robin smiled and stretched lazily as he woke up. His smile only widened as he realized that not only was he _home_, that was; in his and Slade's apartment, he had also been allowed to sleep in. The last couple of weeks, actually the whole _year_ so far, had been murder. Sometimes literally.

The Titans had been working their asses off here in Jump as an unexpected rise in crime had hit the area. Robin joked that it looked like someone had finally figured out that Slade wasn't playing anymore and decided to take over the board. Slade had answered that he _was _still in the game; he had just enlarged the playing field and couldn't be bothered with a pesky little city anymore.

The young hero had been grateful to be kept busy after coming back to Jump after New Years, though. They had all traveled to Addie's funeral shortly after, of course, but then life had, somehow, returned to normal. There were changes, naturally, but only good ones, Robin thought. The apartment was an amazing plus and they had recently connected it to Titans Tower via a secret tunnel from the building's garage. It had taken a lot of very private talks to the city officials to get the approvals for that but, somehow, Slade seemed to bring up random subjects around these people which made them very nervous and willing to sign the permits quickly.

Robin pretended very hard not to understand what was going on. He defended his fake naivety with that it was for a good cause, but he had to admit that he had traveled further into the gray area morally since he met Slade. He would never realize the man's wet dream and join him as a mercenary, but things were just not as simple as he had believed when he was young and dumb. Granted, he was just about to turn eighteen so he wasn't exactly _ancient _yet.

And speaking about ancient; Slade wasn't in the room. This wasn't surprising as it must be quite late in the morning. Robin glanced at the alarm clock on his bedside table. Yup. Almost nine. He was very grateful to be allowed to sleep in, though, because for the last two weeks he had barely been home at all, crashing at the Tower between missions. Yesterday they had made a huge bust, however, arresting two rivaling mob-families who had been causing a big part of the crime wave. As the police had taken them away Robin had told the chief that the Titans were taking the Easter off, unless there was some kind of monster emergency. The police had to step away from the doughnut shop and handle the rest for once. Not that he told the chief the last part, but he certainly _thought_ it.

There was another big change in their life. Joseph had surprised them all by transferring to a hospital here in Jump City for further treatment and rehabilitation. Raven had offered to lend her healing powers and, although she could only afford short sessions as she didn't dare drain herself with all the fighting she had to do, the blond man's fingers had regained almost all of their mobility by now, far more than he could have hoped for with only medical treatments. He had begun to play again, slowly, and Robin felt very confident that he would be alright.

Joseph was also in therapy after all he had been through and the teen hero had wondered if he should go to a few sessions as well. It _had_ been hard, sometimes, to remember what Jamie had done, but the sound of the alarm going off rather drenched the thoughts out. It was worse on the calm nights, especially when Slade wasn't at home. The man had only been on a few shorter missions these past months, though, and worked a lot with online tracking and hacking instead, as far as Robin knew. He didn't ask too many questions. He had made the man snort when he had jokingly told him that he preferred if he came home with his clothes splattered in his _own_ blood instead of someone else's. It was only half a joke, though. Robin trusted the man not to take on missions that were… _too _bad, but he knew Slade didn't give a damn about the law when he had a job to do. He did it the most _efficient_ way, and that seldom meant doing it by the book. Still, the hero had decided to look the other way and just trust the man's judgment. And yes, it was pretty hard sometimes.

Robin sniffed the air. Something smelled good. Breakfast must be cooking and he was rather hungry. He stretched one last time before he, rather reluctantly, left the warm bed. It was a very good one. The biggest in the line and it cost a pretty penny too. Handmade in Sweden. Slade said that if it came from there, nothing would shock it, and so far, it hadn't collapsed on them. They had kept the headboard, though, just as Robin had wished, and the teen muttered as he pulled a belt away from the crisscrossing metal beams. They kept forgetting things like that. When the cleaning lady had come by last week, it had been handcuffs. Somewhat embarrassing.

He managed to find his underwear as well and then padded barefoot out into the kitchen. Their apartment was actually two stories, with a loft which contained an office for each of them, a guest bedroom and a small home gym. They had opted to have the master bedroom on the main floor, however, mostly because of the better view but also because it skived a few seconds off the time it took them from waking up to get out the door, and both of them tended to have to leave quickly at times.

There was plenty of space here; the ceilings were high, especially the part of the main floor that the loft didn't cover, of course. Looking up you could see large wooden beams holding the roof up and the windows throughout the apartment were huge. It had been an old warehouse from the turn of the century and they had kept the floor-to-ceiling divided windows. They had also left some of the brickwork exposed and even the floor, wide wooden oak planks, was original although it had been sanded down and polished of course. It was a four storey building, but because of the loft conversions, which 'ate up' two levels, so to speak, and the total size of the living space, there was only one apartment below. That was luckily rented by a company who used it to host visiting CEO's and important clients, so they usually had the whole building to themselves, which fitted both of them perfectly. They had a private elevator as well, so Robin could even leave in his uniform and go directly down to their own garage and then, from there, take his R-cycle to the Tower or out into the city.

It was really a great setup, but Robin would give it all up as long as he could keep just one thing: the man currently standing in the kitchen about to fry some eggs.

"Morning, Tiger," the teen grinned and leaned against the kitchen island, just admiring the man. Slade was wearing a short robe which was hanging open, revealing a pair of dark grey boxer briefs underneath.

"Finally up, Princess? Or should I call you Sleeping Beauty today?"

"Pft, I earned a few extra hours," Robin snorted, "Besides, I wake up to find you like I want you; half naked in the kitchen cooking me breakfast."

"I know where you _really_ want me, kid," the man smirked.

The teen laughed and shook his head, his eyes still travelling over the man's form. "You know what? I remember the first time I saw you cooking… and I thought it was the strangest thing in the world…"

"Why? Did you expect me to sit around and starve to death?"

"No, but it was just… I mean… _you_… in a _kitchen_…"

"Ah, I see I could have forgone the mask and the ploys and just showed up with a frying pan and you would still be intrigued…" the man smirked.

"Well, the mask and the villain thing kinda got my attention too," Robin grinned back, and then his eyes landed on the man's boxers. Not surprising, perhaps, but for once his focus wasn't on what they were hiding. "Those are new… what is that pattern?" he asked, squinting his eyes. "Don't tell me it's cogwheels?"

Slade glanced down as well and chuckled.

"I think it's supposed to be a puzzle. Want to solve it? It's not hard yet, but it _can_ be…"

"You just want to get _laid_," Robin retorted.

"Ah, a morning of bad puns… it's almost like we're back in the Tower," Slade snorted.

"Aw, that's sweet, you miss Beast Boy!" the hero snickered.

"Like a genital rash," the man muttered. "Breakfast will be ready shortly. I thought we deserved a bit of an indulgence as it's Easter."

"Hmm…. yeah… indulgence…" Robin hummed, not really thinking about food at the moment.

"If you had expected to paint eggs or something, you should head over to the Tower, though," Slade continued but then paused. "You're not listening, are you?"

"Absolutely…" Robin nodded, being just slightly off.

"Horny boy," the man chuckled. "Want a protein shot before breakfast?"

"Yes please," the teen grinned, having picked up on the offer.

"If I knew you would be this demanding…" the man sighed, "I would have moved in with you a lot sooner."

"Oh, stop complaining and give me what I want," Robin grinned before walking up and kissing the man good morning. "Besides, you know you can barely survive a day without this."

"Well, I wouldn't say a _day_…" Slade objected somewhat. He shouldn't have, because Robin immediately decided that it was a challenge.

"Bitch, please!" he snorted.

"_What_ did you call me?" Slade interjected.

"It's just an expression!" the hero defended himself. "Besides, you love my mouth on you… you know you've never had better and never will."

"You're very sure of yourself, aren't you?" the man smirked. Maybe he had known what he was doing after all.

"I know I can make the great Deathstroke lose control…" Robin purred.

"You think so?"

"I _know_ so."

"Very well, you may try," the mercenary chuckled. "But are you sure you can do it with only your _mouth_, keeping those fingers of yours to yourself?"

The hero grinned evilly but then nodded. He pulled the belt out of Slade's robe and handed it to the man before turning around and crossing his wrists behind his back.

"Tie me up, then… or you're going to claim that I cheated."

"Clever boy," the man chuckled but did as Robin had suggested.

The teen snickered softly to himself as he noticed that the man didn't mess around with the rope even when they were just playing; he doubted he would be able to get free if he wanted to. When it was done the Titan turned around and gave the man another kiss. He then seemed to think of something.

"Hmmm… you can still cheat, though, claiming I didn't rock your world… we must have something that proves I did…" the teen said and then smirked. "The eggs. They are raw, right? Hold one in each hand… I bet they won't be whole when I'm done with you."

"Fine, Princess," Slade said and picked the eggs up. "But you'll be eating this up. Literally."

"… I'm sure I will…" Robin smirked and leaned forwards to kiss the man's chest. Slowly he lowered himself down on his knees, trailing kisses the whole way until he came to the waistband of the man's underwear. As his knees hit the floor Robin looked up and smiled before letting his tongue trace the outline of the man's bulge through the fabric.

"Need any help?" Slade asked.

"Nuh-uh, just hold on to those eggs," the teen said and then continued to mouth the man's meat through the boxers until the fabric was getting soaked from both sides. Raising up on his knees a bit he nibbled and even placed a small bite on the man's hip-bone before grabbing the waistband in his teeth and pulling it out and down. It took a bit of work, though.

"If that waistbands snaps back again, I'm going to break the eggs for all the _wrong_ reasons," Slade growled after a little slip up.

"I'm sorry, _Master_," Robin said in his best submissive voice, which made the man chuckle.

"You really know what buttons to push to be forgiven, don't you?"

"I had to learn, didn't I?" the hero smirked.

"And you learned well," the man admitted with a nod. "Well? Go on."

"Yes, Master," Robin agreed eagerly. It was a bit of a cheat calling Slade by that title and he rarely did, because he_ knew_ the man loved it and the hero didn't want the effect to fade by overusing it. Robin himself didn't mind to play submissive now and then. Sometimes it was a real rush, but it was just a game, not his nature. Sucking Slade off was not submitting to him in any way, according to Robin; he loved it.

"This will be number nine thousand eight hundred exactly," he pointed out. Even being so busy, he had set _some_ time aside for the really important things in life since they left Gotham.

"If you ever get to it, it will," Slade pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah, you can't rush an artist!" Robin muttered and then, finally, managed to get the boxers over the man's erection and then down enough to reach his prize.

He wouldn't just gobble it, though; he would take his time. If he _was_ going to drive the man crazy he would have to include some torture, like dragging things out. Robin didn't mind at all. Maybe it was that morally gray area coming into play again. He ignored the shaft for now and began lapping at the man's balls instead, sucking one of them into his mouth, tugging lightly. He knew Slade could take quite a bit of this kind of 'abuse' and that it would only work to his advantage.

He didn't stop paying attention to that part of the man's body until he heard the man's breathing change. He would never, _ever _tell Slade this, because the damn man would probably just hold his breath if he knew about it, but Robin had fairly recently figured out that if he listened very carefully to the way the man was breathing, he could tell how good he was making him feel. There was no panting or gasping, oh no, but things like if he was breathing through his nose or his mouth… How quickly... How deep… If the intakes of air were the longest or if it was the other way around… Robin was learning it all. He slowly licked up the underside of the shaft, tilting his head to his side and using both his lips and his tongue, stimulating the ridge there.

When he got to the flared mushroom head his reward was waiting for him in the form of pearls of precum which were already trickling downwards. Slade tended to produce quite a bit of the stuff and Robin approved of that. Especially when there wasn't enough lube handy, but also because he truly liked the taste. He liked_ everything_ about sucking the man off. He lifted his gaze to make eye contact as he flicked the tip of his tongue over and into the slit, smirking slightly as he did. He noticed Slade's hands actually constrict around the eggs.

"Hmmm… you want to grab my head and just ram your big cock down my throat, don't you?" the teen asked huskily between licks. "And you could, you know… I wouldn't be able to stop you with my hands tied behind my back…" he pointed out. "But ah… the _eggs_… letting go of them_ would _be cheating, wouldn't it?"

"And since when do_ I_ mind cheating?" the man said through his teeth, clearly fighting the inclination to do as Robin had suggested.

"Oh, never… not when you can _win_… but in this case it would mean that you _lose_, after all…" the teen grinned.

"Just shut up and suck," the man half snorted, half groaned. Robin snickered. They had heard that line in a porno they had watched together. They had better sex than the actors had had, though, so they mostly ended up laughing at the dialogue.

The hero took the whole swollen tip into his mouth next. _Only_ the tip, letting his tongue swirl around as much of it as it could reach. It was time to up the pace a little, though. After drawing a couple of deep breaths through his nose Robin plunged forward. The man's hips thrust forward to meet the move, but Robin had counted on getting a bit too much a bit too quickly and the next moment his nose was buried in the man's pubes, his throat completely filled with the large cock. It wasn't comfortable, but even _this_ Robin loved, just like he loved the slight burn of getting fucked, and he had long since mastered his gag reflex. He steadied himself a little bit and then pulled back, caught a breath through his nose and plunged down again. With no use of his hands he couldn't steady himself and he was at the mercy of the man, or at least his hips. Slade had discovered this as well, and as their eyes met, the man smirked as he pushed forward. Robin moaned around the shaft, knowing the vibrations added to the pleasure and he _wanted_ to urge the man on. Slade doing some of the job towards losing the bet suited Robin perfectly, especially since he was beginning to regret insisting on getting his hands tied… he needed them more than he thought he did, if only for leverage and balance.

The hero let the man fuck his mouth for a little while, meeting each thrust, working his tongue as much as he could when the cock was sliding out and groaning with pleasure as it trust back in. When the speed increased, however, Robin pulled away and Slade wasn't able to stop him. The man gave a snort of irritation which made the Titan want to grin, but he put on an innocent expression instead as he sweetly kissed the head, and then continued placing soft kisses and licks down the now twisting and weeping shaft. Slowly he moved back to sucking on just the head and then began bobbing his head up and down, quickly but very shallowly.

Slade tried to force himself deeper, and Robin _knew_ that was where the man wanted to be; _deep_ inside him. He countered the thrusts this time, though, by subtly moving backwards and pulling up when the hips pushed forward. He was still making sure it felt really good and he could actually stimulate the man better like this, but, of course, he_ knew_ it wasn't enough. He _counted_, on it. He could hear that Slade was coming closer to the edge with every quick bob, and if the man would just settle for just coming in Robin's mouth the teen knew he would lose the bet. However, he knew Slade better than that and, suddenly, the man's hands were in his hair, grabbing his head, burying himself in the teen's throat as he came. Said hands were, the hero noticed, very sticky.

Robin grinned triumphantly from the floor, with egg yolk running down the side of his face and a white pearl of semen temporarily lingering in the corner of his lips before his pink tongue darted out to catch it.

"You are looking very smug," Slade muttered.

"I should; I _won_," Robin smirked.

"In the meanwhile one third of our breakfast has burned, one third is cold and the rest is in your hair," Slade pointed out.

"Well, you can start over while I take a shower," the teen snickered and, a bit clumsily, got to his feet as his legs were on the verge of falling asleep. He turned around to show the man his hands. "Untie me, loser," he grinned over his shoulder.

"No."

"What?"

"No." The man had a rather large grin on his face and suddenly Robin found himself being picked up. "I think I'll start a new tradition and keep you tied up for the rest of the day."

"Just because you lost a bet? That's not fair!" Robin objected.

"You're right…" Slade mused as he put the teen down in the bathroom and turned on the shower. "Let's make it the whole holiday."

_The End_

* * *

A/N: Yes, I'm sure I've used the "shut up and suck" thing before, because it's a half-famous porno line, but it just fitted so well here that I decided to use it again… great quotes never gets old! ;)

And yeah, Robin had it coming, calling Slade "loser"... that's just stupid. ...or maybe he knew how the man would react then too...? ;)


	193. The Purrfect Spy 2

A/N: This is for **Monster of Cookies **who "won" this drabble by doing the facebook ducklings a huge favor and helping "cleaning up" our member-list. She wanted a sequel to "The Purrfect Spy" (drabble 169 in this collection) so here it is!

Please don't take this story seriously, though. Don't look for deeper meanings, character insight/ development/IC-ness or canon-ess… because you will only hurt yourself.

This also doubles as the April's Fool's drabble of this year, but for once I'm not trying to trick YOU… ;)

* * *

**The Purrfect Spy 2: Are You Man Or... Cat?**

Robin was not quite sure how to react. He had woken up with a naked man in his bed, sleeping soundly on top of the covers, somewhat curled up. He had even called Speedy just to make sure he wasn't dreaming, but for some reason his friend had just laughed and didn't believe him. Well, Robin didn't believe his own eyes either, so… he rubbed said eyes through the mask he had put on before going to bed. Sometimes seconds counted so he tended to wear one, but he was wondering if this one was malfunctioning somehow.

The man was huge, with a terrific physique, that much was obvious. He had his back towards the teen so Robin couldn't see his face, but his hair was snow white. And here was the question; was he dangerous? Was he an enemy? Robin lived in a world where portals to other dimensions seemed to pop up all the time, so having weird visitors now and then was almost the norm. Also, of course, there were aliens, teleportation… the way the man just _slept_ didn't exactly scream "danger", after all, so the hero didn't want to just _attack_ him. Especially while just wearing his underwear.

The man then stretched slightly, clearly about to wake up, leaving the teen forced to make an decision. He decided to do nothing, for now, and just try to remain calm.

Slade stifled a yawn and turned his head around. Robin was staring at him, for some reason. Maybe the young man didn't remember that they had picked up a cat yesterday?

Robin gaped when he saw that the man was missing an eye. It didn't take long to put two and two together; yesterday a cat with a missing eye had fallen asleep on his bed. This morning a naked man with a missing eye had woken up on it.

"Um… Hulk?" he said, calling the man by the nickname they had given him.

"What?" the man replied and then the two just stared at each other, seemingly frozen.

Slade didn't become aware that he was human again until he suddenly heard himself speak. After that it seemed like he picked up on everything at once. He was unmasked. He was naked. He was in Robin's bed. Robin knew who he was. The last thing was clear by the teen's face.

The Titan had thought the man was some kind of shape shifter… until he opened his mouth. The voice, even just that short, single word, made another set of clues click in position; the man's build, the missing eye on the right side… and the pieces had formed another picture.

"SLADE?!"

The man might as well still_ been_ a cat, judging by the way he pounced. Robin didn't stand a chance as he was pinned down on his bed, the naked man on top of him, pressing a hand over his mouth.

"No need to panic, Robin," he said, something the hero didn't agree with at all. He had EVERY reason to panic, and panic a lot! He was still a fighter, however, and the man was quite a bit more… vulnerable… than usual. A swift knee upwards and the villain let go of him with a pained grunt as his body automatically curled in on itself. Even Robin winced as he fled towards the door to warn his team.

A hand caught his ankle before he could really get out of bed, however, making him fall face down onto the floor. Thanks to his quick reflexes he was able to grab his communicator from the pile made up of his boots, gloves and belt which he had dropped next to the bed last night.

"Titans! Slade is in my bedroom!" he called out over all frequencies, not bothering with niceties. He didn't get the reaction he was hoping for, though.

"Good one, man," he heard Cyborg chuckle.

"Aw, it's too early! I've not even done MINE yet!" Beast Boy's voice complained next.

Robin stared at the communicator. Done his what?

"We're not going to fall for any of yours anyway, BB," Raven replied dryly.

"Oh yes, that was a fine one! I also have one! Look at all the winged Goorlacks outside the window!" came Starfire's merry voice.

"What are you_ talking_ about?! _Slade is in my room_!" Robin insisted as he tried to kick the man in question away.

"Dude, you should give it up as soon as we call it!" the changeling snorted.

At that moment Slade reached the com and turned it off.

"Forgot about April's Fools, Robin?" the man chuckled. "Seems your friends were ready for outrageous claims like me being in your bedroom. Do you _often _joke about that, I wonder? What might _that_ mean…?"

"Damn!" Robin growled when he realized why his friends had reacted so oddly. Slade seemed to have recovered fully already, which was strange but confirmed a few suspicions Robin had about the man. The teen was being dragged back on top of the bed and despite his struggles he soon found himself pinned again. This time his knees as well, and he couldn't as much as budge.

"Well, this is an interesting situation…" Slade hummed.

"You are aware I can see your junk?" Robin asked, hoping to shame the man into covering himself. It turned out he didn't know Slade that well.

"Yes, that's quite a treat for you, isn't it?" the man smirked, not making any attempt to cover up. Not that he was the kind of person who walk around naked on a daily basis, he had the same sense of propriety as most other people, but he also knew how to prioritize, and his nakedness was less important than letting the boy under him alert his friends. "Look as much as you want."

"Go to hell!"

"But we recently got back?"

"You were a cat!"

"Well, that was random. Yes. I was."

"Why?"

"Because I've always wanted to be able to lick my own balls," the man deadpanned.

"Nice try."

"No, not very."

"Heh, tasted bad?" the teen smirked.

"No, I meant that it wasn't a good attempt at a believable reason."

"Meaning they tasted good, then?" the teen's smirk had only grown.

"Want to have a lick yourself?" the man growled. Maybe clothes _helped _because Robin didn't seem as intimidated as he wanted him to be. After that reply the teen turned an rather unattractive shade of red, however, and finally shut up. "Good," the man nodded. "Now, let's see… as you're not screaming your head off, I'm going to assume that the walls are pretty much soundproof." The displeased look on Robin's face told Slade that he was right. "I also assume that you don't want your friends to be hurt," he added, and smirked as he saw a shadow of fear cross the hero's features. "No, you really don't want that… I, on the other hand, have things_ I_ don't want to happen. I don't want to have to fight all your friends without any weapons, if I can help it."

"And naked," the teen blurted out.

"You seem very focused on that detail. Might I remind you that you're not wearing much either? Besides, your underwear slid down a bit while you were crawling around on the floor," Slade said, like the teen had done that of his free will.

"You looked!?"

"Pretty hard to avoid from that angle. Pretty ass too, by the way, but that's hardly the point here. The point is that if you don't want that ass, and those of your friends,_ hurt_, you're going to do as I say."

Robin was seething in a mix of outrageous anger and mind numbing embarrassment. There was also fear for his friends mixed in, however, so he ended up nodding.

"What do you want, then?" he growled.

"Well, firstly," Slade said and shifted his grip so he was holding both of Robin's wrists in only one hand, "If you try to kick me again, I _will _pay you back," he promised, grabbing the hero's crotch.

Robin yelped as the hand closed firmly over that area, squeezing it.

"S-stop it! Let go!" he begged, his voice quite a lot higher than usual.

"I just want to make sure I rub it in," the man smirked, but then felt something that made him pause. He glanced down at the teen's crotch like he wasn't sure what he was feeling. "Oh." he then added in realization.

"Please…?" the teen was blushing furiously now and tears of embarrassment were stinging his eyes.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Perfectly normal," the man chuckled, but actually had the decency to let go of the hero's hardening member, which began to deflate again as soon as the stimulation stopped.

"Do me a favor and just kill me?" Robin muttered.

"I could, but that would still leave me naked and unarmed in a house full of Titans," Slade shrugged. "Now, first you are going to find me something to wear."

"How am I going to do that, you're not going to fit into anything of mine!" the teen growled.

"No, but you have a big friend. Get me something of the cyborg's, I know he has some clothes he wears around town when he doesn't' want to be spotted. But Robin?"

"Yeah?" the hero asked, having perked up at the idea of being let out of the room. Slade was as good as in jail. He was brought back to earth by hand closing around his throat merely, it seemed, to get his attention.

"I know what's going on in that busy little mind of yours, but if you sound the alarm, if you even as much as _hint_ that I'm here, I won't hold back. Who knows, five against me, unarmed, unprotected, you _might_ even win," the man continued, but didn't sound like he believed that for even a second, "but your team won't get away unharmed… and if I only break their arms or legs they are _lucky_. Understood?"

"Understood," Robin muttered.

"The laundry room is only a few doors down. Go there. If you're not back in two minutes, I'll come after you all."

Robin didn't think it was fair that a _naked_ Slade _still _could be that intimidating. He glared at him. "I need to get dressed."

"Then do, but hurry. I'll start counting the seconds now."

The teen opened his mouth to object but he could almost hear the countdown and hurried to his wardrobe instead. He just pulled on a par of tights and his green short-sleeved shirt, leaving the rest and hurried out the door. Where he ran straight into Cyborg.

"Hey man, good joke," the older teen said jovially.

"Um, yeah, thanks, I'm… in a hurry…" Robin said.

"'Kay. Waffle's up for breakfast, when you're done. But Rob?"

"Yeah?"

"Slade being in your bedroom? That was a bit much, you know… I mean, yeah, I remember when you said you'd rather take a shower with Slade than with Kitten, but-"

"I-! I- I didn't mean-!" Robin stuttered glancing at the door which was still partly open.

"Hey, that was 'Truth or Dare', so you better not have _lied_," the other teen pretended to chastise him.

"I…" Robin kind of snapped. He couldn't let Slade get away, especially not after hearing that. "That's it, we're all gonna die…" he sighed and then pointed at the door. "Slade IS IN MY BEDROOM!"

"Oh, come ON, it IS getting old!" Cyborg sighed.

"HE IS! IT'S NOT A JOKE!"

"Fine, I'll fall for it, but he better not be naked…" the teen grinned and opened the door fully. "Oh, yes, Slade is here alright," he continued. "Although I guess he's hiding in the closet," he continued and went to open that. Empty. As was the room. "There? Happy? Oh, hi, Hulk!" the metal teen said to the large orange cat sitting on the bed and then patted its head. "Who's a good kitty? Is our Robin a bit silly today? Yes he is! Yes he is!" Cyborg then chuckled and left, closing the door after him and leaving Robin staring at it, gaping.

"What… I… but…" he turned around only to see a naked Slade lounging on his bed with a smirk on his face. "AAH! DON'T DO THAT! HOW DID YOU _DO _THAT?!"

"Damned if I know," the man shrugged.

"Wait, how did you turn into a cat in the first place? And why?" Robin asked, the danger he probably was in forgotten for the moment as his curiosity took over.

"Oh, just a DNA-changing serum," the man shrugged.

"Yes, those things keep lying around, no big deal…" Robin deadpanned. "Am I dreaming?" he added and went up to the man, poking his chest just to make sure he was really there. "But why? Oh… wait… I _know _why…" the teen then grinned cockily up at the villain. "Our improved security system! Really, Slade? You got _that_ desperate? It's been fun watching you try to crack it for the last couple of weeks… that robot you sent…? Pathetic. I personally enjoyed melting that one-agh!" It was hard to continue talking a large hand was squeezing your throat.

"Are you quite done?" Slade growled. Robin, whose toes barely touched the floor, couldn't really reply. "Good." Slade let him go as the boy was turning slightly blue.

Robin coughed and drew a couple of deep breaths, backing away as he did so. Then something the man had said popped into his mind.

"Did… did you say you don't _know _how you turned back?" he asked.

"Just a little glitch, I'm sure."

"A little glitch? In your _DNA_?" The teen stared at the man as if he was crazy. "Was it supposed to do this? How long was it supposed to last?"

"Twenty-four hours."

"And has it been that long?"

"No."

"Then… something went wrong? Maybe you'll turn into a big puddle of sludge?"

"Don't sound so hopeful, Robin."

"I'm just worried about explaining the stain on my carpet," the teen muttered.

"Not the only stain in here, I'm sure."

"Shut up!"

"How about you telling me a bit more about that shower you would like to take with me?" the man asked sweetly. "No? Very well, I'm going to go spend some time with your friends then. After all, you _did_ disobey me."

"No!" Robin cried out but suddenly he was grabbed and thrown to the opposite end of the room, crashing into the wall there. When he looked up the door was open and the man was gone.

"LOOK OUT! Slade is-!" he yelled as he rushed into the common room where the Titans were happily having breakfast.

"Dude, what's _wrong_ with you today?" Beast Boy groaned.

"But-! He's… He… You didn't see him?"

"We did not see Slade. Are you having the hallucinations again?" Starfire asked. Starfire, who Robin then saw, was feeding a certain cat whipped cream from her plate. The black-haired hero thought he could see the feline smile as he slowly, almost obscenely, licked the treat off her fingers. Of course. Slade hadn't wanted to fight his team before, so why would he change his mind now?

"Waffles?" Raven offered, gesturing to the plate they had set out for him.

"Um… Yeah…" Robin sat down only to see a _very _friendly Slade pushing his head against the alien… or, rather, against her…_ chest_. The cat more or less buried his head between the girl's boobs, while she giggled and petted him back.

"No cats on the table!" Robin called out and quickly snatched the feline up and dropped him unceremoniously on the floor.

"Hey, that was a bit mean…?" Cyborg said.

"They can… carry diseases…" Robin said, trying not to smirk down at the cat whose tail had poofed out in annoyance. The teen loathed any kind of animal cruelty, of course, but he couldn't help fantasizing about a sack and a couple of heavy rocks. "That reminds me, I found his owner online! Better take him back right now!" he said and shot up from the chair again, without touching his breakfast.

"Want a ride?" Cyborg asked.

"No, I'm good, it's not far!" Robin answered quickly wanting his team as far away from the dangerous man as he could. The hero picked up the cat again, wincing as he expected to be clawed half to death, but Slade merely pressed his claws slightly against the teen's skin, as a warning, a reminder of what he _could_ do. "I'm getting you out of here like you wanted, okay? Just be a nice kitt- OW!"

Robin dropped the cursed cat right inside the threshold to his room and then turned to push the panel that closed the door. He turned back and stood nose-to-chest with the man again.

"Ah! I told you to _stop_ that!"

"You should have expected it by now. Why are you so upset, Robin? Is it about Starfire?"

"You just keep your paws off her! Literally!"

"Aw, you're jealous. Haven't been allowed to feel her up yet?"

"I don't _want _to 'feel her up'!" the teen spat.

Slade actually looked a bit taken aback by that, but then smirked. "Ah, of course. That's why you preferred to shower with _me_ instead of that little blonde ditz. Maybe you should change your uniform to include_ all_ the colors of the rainbow? Wouldn't be such a bit step…"

Robin had had enough and let his fist fly. Unfortunately Slade stopped it just before it hit his nose.

"Tsk-tsk… so cranky… and here I was thinking of offering to teach you a thing or two."

"You can't teach me anything!" Robin hissed, more out of habit than anything else.

Slade pulled the teen flush against his naked body so quickly that some of the air left Robin's lungs as he collided with the man's chest. "Are you sure?" The man's voice had changed, going even deeper. The teen had always thought his tone was suggestive, but now it was positively dripping with the promises of… something very forbidden, but also very, very good.

"I-" Robin began, but the man's lips on his stopped him. The hero wanted to believe that he had intended to say something proud, noble and devastating to the man's ego, but the truth was probably rather more pathetic.

Things happened very quickly. Robin felt himself being lifted off his feet and then he was suddenly on his bed, the man still kissing him and now pushing his shirt up as well. The hero reluctantly had to admit that, yes, he had been kissing back −quite enthusiastically− but he wasn't sure how far he was willing to go with this craziness… No matter _how _amazing it felt. He steeled himself and pushed at the man's shoulders. Then he had to bite down on his tongue, just to show that he was serious.

"Slade, stop!" he gasped as the man finally drew back a little.

"Why?"

It was a simple question, but Robin didn't have a really good answer. "Because… because you're a villain!"

"Yes, but that's not an STD, Robin, you won't catch it from me," the man said dryly.

"No, but… Wait, how am I going to be able to fight you if we… if we..?"

"Tell you what… as an _incentive_; if you fight me and win… you'll have a lot of very pleasurable conjugal visits to look forward to."

"I'm not legal!"

"Neither am I."

"What? No, I didn't mean- you're-"

"Shh. Come up with something better or let me fuck you," the man half scolded him, half chuckled.

"I… got nothing…" Robin blinked.

"Don't worry... I'll give it to you," the man smirked and then kissed his chest.

As the hero completely failed at coming up with better reasons even though he, after a while, presented the 'you're too big' reason, which was overruled, they stayed in Robin's room until late in the afternoon.

"I… guess I need to get you out…" the teen mumbled, not really having found his breath yet after the last round.

"Quite the opposite of what we've been doing for the last few hours," the man smirked.

"Shut up, I'll-" The teen became quiet when there was a knock on his door. "Shit!" he said and leaped out of the bed, pulling on his tights and shirt in record time. He opened the door a little, knowing Slade would have turned into Hulk by now, and tried to look innocent.

"Yes, Cyborg, what is it?"

"Just worried about you man, you've been locked away the whole day."

"Oh, sorry, yeah, I just got a headache… maybe a cold coming on… thought it was best to rest…" Robin lied.

"Good… started think Slade really was in your bedroom," the other ten grinned.

"Nope, just Hulk," Robin grinned back and slid the door open wider so Cyborg could see. "Haven't taken him back yet… you know… headache… will do it now, though."

"…"

"What?" Robin looked up at his friend, who had a very weird expression on his face.

"Man…?"

"Yes?"

"There's a… man…"

"Wha-" Robin spun around and yes, Slade was in his bed and he did _not_ have a tail.

"Seems the time is up, I couldn't change back," the man just shrugged.

"SLADE'S IN ROBIN'S BEDROOM!" Cyborg yelled.

"Dude!" Beast Boy yelled back from the common room. "Not you too!"

_The End_

* * *

A/N: well, the original story had this kind of ending, so why not the sequel? ;) And I TOLD you not to take it seriously so no muttering about the likeliness of any of this happening, kay? ;)


	194. Black Sheep – The X factor

Prize-drabble for** Jayto** who won second prize in our Easter Sladin competition over on facebook with her "EASTER DRABBLE 2013" (link, but it probably won't show up because of ff reasons: s/5265898/24/ )

She wanted **Black Sheep**, and here is Black Sheep! This takes place after the last drabble (92: **Black Sheep: A Crackin' Good Time)**

* * *

**Black Sheep – The X factor**

"Hello, Robin."

The leader of the Titans whipped around, but then he chuckled as he spoke.

"You just can't pull that off like Slade can, Red X."

"Huh?" the thief said, looking confused that his verbal ambush hadn't spurred a bigger reaction. Robin had drawn his bo-staff, yes, but the chuckling didn't really seem right. Annoying the kid −or rather 'young man', nowadays− had been one of the thief's favorite pastimes but then the bird-boy had started to disappear a lot, and the rest of his team weren't really that much fun. And now Robin was acting strange. "What do you mean 'like Slade'?"

"Nothing. What do you want, X? Don't tell me you actually decided to_ tell_ us when you are going to commit a crime now?"

"No, I'm just here to tell you that I'm _on_ to you," the slightly older young man said smugly.

"On to me?" Robin's expression immediately turned a bit guarded, and even slightly… scary. Red had expected to be attacked or yelled at, not actually feeling intimidated by the fact that Robin looked like he contemplated the best place to hide his body. Not that the thief would back down now, though. No. But he put a hand on his belt, just in case.

"Yeah, been noticing you popping up in this area a lot lately. On this roof, even! It means something, I just know it!"

"Wait, wait…" Robin retracted his staff and made a 'time out' gesture. "I know I've been gone a lot, but have you suddenly become a_ detective_?"

"No!" the thief snorted like he had just been insulted. "What good would that do me? But yeah, you _have_ been gone a lot! I even had to-" he cut himself off there, but Robin's curiosity was already peeked.

"You had to do_ what_, exactly?" he asked, smirking slightly.

"Well, look at the time! Can't just stand around here talking to you all day… Bye kid!" the thief said and prepared to leave when the air was knocked out of him. When he dared to open his eyes again he was on the ground and Robin was straddling him with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, there are people who will miss me!" Red said nervously. "Well… not _people _as much as the ducks I feed in the park every Wednesday, but-"

"Just tell me what you were about to say," Robin snorted. "You even had to…?"

"Kinda mhmm ouh eree…" the thief muttered.

"Louder, please."

"I asked about you, okay?" Red X groaned, like it was the most shameful thing he had ever admitted.

"You did?"

"You were gone for_ weeks_! I just asked Starfire if you were okay… got the burn mark to prove it!"

"Awww! You care!"

"Shut up and get off me! You gained weight, kid."

"Also gained a few inches… but so, but the feel of it, has _you_…" the black-haired teen smirked and moved around a little bit.

"Who are you and what did you do with Robin?! The real one would have_ never_ said something like that! You didn't even _blush_!"

"I grew up," Robin leered.

"You did the nasty! The beast with two backs! You knew someone in the biblical sense!"

"Yes. A _lot_," the teen snickered.

"They grew up so fast…" the delinquent sniffed. "Bet I could still teach you a thing or two, though…?"

"I _kinda_ doubt that, and either way, I'm not available. Besides, why would I be gay?"

"Pft, I knew you were gay before _you _did, kid. Besides, just a hint; a straight guy does _not _rub himself on another guy's crotch. And sure, I usually go after the ladies, but I never turn an opportunity down."

"I know you don't…" Robin snorted, thinking back on a certain situation a few months before.

"What are you talking about?" the thief snapped, his feelings apparently hurt.

"Let's just say that I know how you react when you're flirted with," the hero snickered, not intending for the other young man to get the hint. But he did.

"The mall! The cute guy who pushed me against a wall in front of his father, asking if I wanted to hook up with him… it WAS you!"

"Fuck…" Robin muttered, sitting up a bit straighter. It seemed like they had both recognized each other… Unfortunately Red wasn't done with his conclusions and pushed himself into a sitting position, leaving the Titan sitting more or less on his lap.

"But… I thought your dad was Batman! And that was not Batman, he only had… one… eye…"

"…shit…" Robin muttered next, as he saw the coin drop.

"THAT WAS SLADE!" the thief exclaimed so loudly that the hero had to slam a hand over his mouth until he calmed down a bit. "That… was… Slade…" Red continued once he was allowed to speak again. "You were in the mall… with Slade."

"Well, I was undercover and-"

"And I called him your _daddy_…" Red continued, just staring out into thin air. "How am I still _alive_?" he asked, his worry evident even through the mask.

"Well, as I said, I was undercover, trying to- um, solve a crime I suspected him off, and-" Suddenly a voice spoke up behind them.

"Hello, Robin."

"See? _That's _how you're supposed to- oh, crap…" Robin said as he realized that the position he was currently in might not look as innocent as it actually was. Well. It was _pretty_ innocent, at least! Just some harmless teasing, and… "Red? Run."

The Titan got to his feet and turned around, only to see Slade standing there in full uniform, which made a tingle race up his spine.

The thief had taken his advice, though, and was legging it for his life, pushing the button to his belt furiously when the cloaking device wouldn't kick in at first try.

As soon as the thief was out of earshot, Robin grinned up at Slade, slightly nervously.

"Hi, Tiger…?"

"Don't 'hi Tiger' me, what were you doing on his lap?" Slade asked darkly.

"No need to be jealous, I only tried to get him to…. um… confess something…" Robin said, hesitating as he couldn't quite remember how he had gotten into that position. "Then we just teased each other, like he said I had gotten heavy, and I said I had grown and that I could feel he was too, and then- wait!" he threw himself forward and wound his arms around one of Slade's, as the hand belonging to it was suddenly sporting a gun. Robin tried to weigh it down so the man couldn't lift it high enough to aim it at Red X's rapidly disappearing back. "You can't shoot someone for a natural bodily reaction!"

"Shooting people _is_ a natural bodily reaction of mine," the mercenary pointed out. "And he had no business having one of those around you."

"Well, I _was_ straddling him…" Robin pointed out, still hanging onto the arm, though it didn't affect Slade one bit. Whatever the reason was that he hadn't pulled the trigger, it _wasn't_ the ability to aim.

"So?"

"And you don't think that's understandable?" Robin asked pointedly, and then adapted a very poorly acted pout. "You don't think I'm pretty anymore?"

"Stop it," Slade said, which might mean 'of course I do, you are the most gorgeous young man on this planet'. Possibly. Or he was just annoyed. Hard to tell. "What was he doing here, then? On our roof?"

"Ah, well…" Robin looked over his shoulder to make sure Red X was now out of sight. Then he let go of the man's arm and his toes finally touched the ground completely. "Seems he has been noticing that I'm spotted a lot around here. I don't think he knows we _live_ here, and he obviously don't know about _us_, but…"

"I'll take care of it."

"No. Because that means killing. No. Nu-huh. No way. Leave him alone."

"If he's a_ threat_, Robin…" Slade began, sounding like he was going to make a reasonable argument, but the teen would have none of that.

"He's not, he's just a thief and he'd be too scared to try to blackmail us or sell our secret. Besides, other people know. _Lex Luthor_ knows. Yes, I don't want to advertise the fact that I got seduced by the dark side, but-"

"You did what? When did that happen?" Slade sounded amused now, thankfully.

"It's an expression!"

"Ah. Because I know a lot about _your _'dark side' and-"

"Let's just go inside…" Robin growled and crouched down to press a secret lever that opened one of their skylights from the outside. He dropped down into the room below, their home gym, as it happened, followed by Slade. A button on a panel inside closed the skylight again, and then they were alone.

"So, what do you want to do?" Robin asked as everything was calm on the hero−front at the moment.

"I want to play a game," the man purred from behind his mask.

"I should have never allowed Cy to pick 'Saw" for movie night…" Robin sighed. "BB couldn't sleep for two weeks, and you seem to think it was an inspirational documentary…"

"Enough back talk. Come here, _Apprentice_," the man said.

Robin's face split into a wide grin. Oh, so _that_ was the kind of game the man wanted to play? He was all for_ that_. "Make me," he smirked and dashed out from the room and onto the open gallery hallway which overlooked the first floor. Instead of taking the stairs, however, he simply vaulted over the banister and landed lightly on his feet on the floor below.

Slade touched down a moment later, just as Robin had expected, and the teen kicked the man's feet out from under him. Slade went down but pushed away from the ground with one hand and flipped, landing neatly on his feet.

"You're agile for you age, 'Master'," Robin grinned and then yelped as the man almost got a hold of him. He just managed to get out of reach, however, rolled over the couch and under the coffee table before throwing himself across the room, hoping to reach the kitchen island. And he almost did.

"Got you," Slade purred as Robin was pressed against his chest, trying to push the man's bo-staff off his neck.

"Out of character!" the hero objected. "You would have never sad 'got you' back then! Booo! Penalty!" he added and slammed his elbows back.

"Fine. Three seconds," the man said and let him go. "One, two, three."

"Can't believe that worked," the teen grinned as he jumped up on the kitchen counter, backing away.

"You can try to run, Robin, but it is futile… give up now and your punishment will be… merciful."

"You'll never win, Slade! I will bring you to justice!" Robin yelled, drew his own staff and attacked. He almost immediately ended up flat on the floor with the man on top of him.

"It's pronounced 'climax'," the man informed him.

"Out of character again!" Robin claimed.

"I don't care," the man said and ripped the teen's mask off.

"Oh… well… thatis _in_ character, I guess…" Robin had to admit as he squirmed, trying desperately to get out from under the man. "You won't get away with this, Slade!"

"I got away with your belt…" the man said, demonstrating the fact by throwing it away from them.

"You're getting better than me at that," Robin half accused him.

"The benefits is a motivation," Slade chuckled and released the snaps to Robin's cape. That was what the teen had been waiting for, though, as Slade had had one knee on it, keeping him in place. The hero shoved himself away and was about to get out of reach when the man grabbed his boot. Robin pulled his foot free, leaving the boot in Slade's hand, and rolled away.

They kept playing 'catch and release', or, 'catch and kick various body parts' as it usually went, Slade taking a 'trophy' every time he managed to pin the hero. Soon Robin was about to lose his tights, the last bit of clothing he had left. Of course the Titan didn't exactly _oppose_ to the game and so items of clothing came off _suspiciously_ easy, like now, as he lifted his hips while he was 'trying' to crawl away.

As the tights came off, together with his underwear, Robin made a dash towards the bedroom, but this time Slade stopped him for real.

"Not so fast, little hero…" he said and caged him in against one of the large windows.

"Ummm… mooning Jump City here…" Robin said, looking up at the man who hadn't even taken off his mask.

"Mainly the Tower and the bay area," Slade chuckled. "And I don't care."

"But-" Robin began but the man grabbed him by the ass and grinded their crotches together.

"I'm going to show them who you belong to," the mercenary growled.

"I better get your mask off and kiss you before you say something that makes me angry," the teen smirked and easily followed through.

"The truth shouldn't anger you, Princess…" the man smirked as the kiss ended.

"Slade, I'm warning you…"

"You're mine," the man shrugged. "That's a fact. Want to hear another one? I'm going to fuck you against this window now… and you're going to love it."

"That was two facts," Robin chuckled and then he heard the sound of the man's zipper being pulled down. "I hope the first one involves lube or the second one won't come true…" he counseled the mercenary.

"Of course," Slade snorted and then lifted Robin off his feet. It never seized to amaze the hero how easily the man could do that. Sometimes it was annoying, granted, but Robin didn't think it would matter if he had weighed as much as Batman; Slade would still have done this just as easily. He shook his head when a very bad image entered his mind, and wound his legs around his lover.

Slade did as he had promised and pushed Robin against the window, which made the teen grab a tighter hold on him.

"Are you sure it will hold?"

The man leered. "Finding out is part of the fun."

"Wait- but- aaangghhh! I was NOT ready, Slade!"

"I can feel that, you're so tight it almost hurts…"

"Maybe because I'm afraid of falling to my naked, bloody death! If the window doesn't slice me up first!"

"I've got you… And this window will hold for _anything_," the man said seriously. "Trust me."

Robin sighed and tightened his grip once more. "Damn you, Slade… yes." he mumbled.

The window soon creaked ominously, but Robin was far too occupied to worry about any impending death. Or that his friends might, for some reason, be playing with a pair of binoculars. If they were they only had themselves to blame, after all… Slade living with them in the Tower for so long had taught them all to knock and be wary of strange sounds. Eventually.

* * *

When Robin took a quick shower afterwards he found himself with a big smile on his face. He would have to head back to the Tower soon, but a little mid-day nookie with Slade wasn't a bad way to boost motivation for what might be a long night's work.

He was still grinning when he was walking around the living room trying to find his clothes. He had his tights on already but the rest of his things were in his arms.

"Heading out?" Slade asked.

"Yeah, need to catch some bad guys… have you seen my other boot?"

"I think it went under the couch. So… window sex agreed with you?" the man smirked. All he had done was tuck himself in and wipe a stain off the front of his uniform.

"Very much so…" Robin grinned back and couldn't resist kissing the man.

"See? You _should_ trus-" The man glanced up towards the window they had just used and the next second he didn't only have a gun in his hand, he had also fired it. Robin had time to see someone hanging outside the window before it shattered. With the pane gone the shadow, who had kicked away from the building, ended up swinging inside and landed on a pile on the floor.

"The hell-? Red X?!" Robin yelled and rushed over , expecting to find a corpse, but the thief shakily got to his feet "Thank god you missed, Slade!" the hero growled.

"I didn't _miss_," the man snorted, highly offended. "I just wanted to bring him inside for a… _talk_."

Their 'guest' was now staring at them both and Robin decided to take advantage of the shock by yanking the other teen's mask off.

"Hey, what-"

"Only fair," the Titan shrugged as neither him nor Slade were masked. Just as he remembered it the thief actually had red hair, even though it was obviously dyed. He did have naturally green eyes though, and he didn't look bad at all… if Robin wasn't 'taken'…

"Fine… I… Um… Slade…?" the redhead said.

"Yes? What about him?" Robin inquired as the teen was looking at him, not the man.

"He's… standing… right behind you."

"Yes?" the Titan said again, knowing that there wasn't a cover up story in the world that X would believe.

"And you kissed!" the young man's voice was beginning to turn a bit more nervous now.

"Yes?"

"And… and… you KNOW WHO YOU ARE, right?! Wait… one of you lost their memory! That's it! One of you must have-"

"Nope."

"But… This isn't RIGHT! You can't DO this, it's _disgusting_! I-"

"Exactly WHAT is 'disgusting'?" Slade wanted to know, his voice so dangerous it needed a warning sign. "Let me guess? We're both men?"

"What? No! No, why would…? YOU'RE A VILLAIN AND A HERO! That's not ALLOWED! I'm telling the Titans!"

"Um…?" Robin gestured to a few photos in a book case which Starfire had given to them as a house warming gift. They all featured the Titans and Slade, more or less happily co-existing in different situations. Slade tended not to look amused in several of the pictures, though.

"They_ know_ about this?!" Red gasped. "Wait… did THEY lose their memory?"

"Nope."

"Drugs then? Lots and lots of drugs?"

"No."

"Hypnotization?"

"Nope."

"Some sort of magical slave spell?"

"There_ is_ such a thing?" Robin asked.

"Sounds interesting…" Slade smirked.

"But… But…" the thief almost looked like he was about to cry. "You're a _villain_, Slade! You're the big bad around here! You can't go hook up with wonder boy! Look what he's doing to you! You… You… have PICTURES IN THE BOOKSHELF! And… And… a … a… _sofa_…"

"Well, I always_ did_ find sofas useful, but I agree that the photos weren't my idea," the mercenary shrugged.

"Hey, you're not worried about what this does to _me_, then?" Robin asked X dryly.

"Well, no, you need the improvement…" the redhead smirked. "But I wish I had known you were into bad boys because seriously, kid… you and me…? Rawr…"

"Get those thoughts in line before I make them splatter against the wall…" Slade growled.

"And," Robin said, poking the teen's chest with a finger, "if you as much as_ breathe_ about this to anyone…"

"You won't be breathing much longer…" Slade added.

"Okay, I see it now…" Red X admitted. "You two are scary together…"

"We'll do_ more_ than scare you if you talk," the mercenary told him. "If I hear a single whisper about this building or about me and Robin… I will come after you. And I won't take Robin with me, because he likes it when people live."

"Actually, I might be willing to make an exception in this case," Robin claimed, though it was only for show. Mostly.

"Fine. Lips are sealed," the thief said. "But it's no fair! How am I going to make a living now?!"

"What do you mean?" Robin frowned.

"Well, unlike you, I'm not stupid enough to go up against Slade," the redhead explained. "And now I'll have _him_ after me while trying to make an dishonest living?"

"I don't chase thieves," Slade snorted.

"Not unless someone pays you to," Robin grinned. "Don't worry, X, the only ones taking you to jail will be me and the Titans. As always."

"Ah, good. Although I'm not sure I'll be brave enough to even shoot sticky X-es at you now…"

"Tell you what," Slade said, "if you manage to pin my princess down somewhere… give me a call and let me know where."

"Princess?" the thief snickered.

"Your brain – splat – that wall," Robin said, illustrating his words with describing gestures.

"Might be worth it…" the redhead mused.

"Time to go. Need help with leaving?" Slade, who had run out of hospitality, said pointedly.

"Nope, just gonna take the window again… see you around pri- kid!" Red X saluted them and simply jumped out.

"Did you _have _to use that word around him?" Robin groaned as he hurriedly finished getting dressed.

"Slip of the tongue."

"Yeah, I'm gonna have you put that tongue to _really _good use when I get back…" Robin muttered. "Oh, and that window better be replaced by then."

"I'll make a call," the man said.

"Good.." the hero mumbled distractedly as he finally found his missing boot under the sofa. "See you later… probably not until tomorrow morning though… will you be here?"

"Probably, I have some work to do on the spy cameras," the man said.

"Okay, see you then!" Robin said brightly and walked out the door.

Slade let out a breath he had been holding, but found himself counting quietly in his head. _Eight… nine…te-_

Then the door slammed open.

"You said it would _hold for anything_!"

_The End_

* * *

A/N: Silly Robin, bullets are different than just pressure… oh, well… Slade DID say 'anything'…

Yes just some Black Sheep domestics with a large dash of Red X, but that's all I can give you from this universe right now As I don't want to do anything that might mess up a 5'th sequel (which is NOT being planned right now, so don't get your hopes up.. ideas are always welcome, though.)

I have another prize drabble in the works too, it will probably be out next week… been a bit distracted with drawing By Royal Command fanart for myself lately. Yes. *sob* have to draw fan art for myself, isn't that sad?! ;) Check my dA account if you're curious (link in my bio).


	195. Keep Calm And…

A/N: This is a prize drabble for **Dragonessblade/Janusbouu** (on dA) who won the Sladin Easter competition with a wonderful comic called "Happy Easter To Us" (look it up on dA! NOW!). I'll include part of the prompts for this drabble at the bottom, mainly to have someone to blame if it seems weird… ;) Hopefully it will just be funny, though, because it's supposed to be.

* * *

**Keep Calm And…**

"Robin of the Teen Titans, how may I help you?" the hero answered the incoming call. It was on their 'official' phone line so it might be the mayor, he guessed, or the police commissioner, who both had this number for non-emergencies.

"Robin, this is Doctor Bergstrom, I'm calling about the results of your yearly physical."

"Ah, yes Doctor, was anything amiss?" Robin asked. He was not really worried as he felt fine and the examination had just been routine.

"Everything looks good, except… your blood pressure. According to the nurse who took it, it was through the roof even after some extra rest."

"Um, yeah.. I just came from a mission, maybe that was the cause?" Robin said.

"Yes, stress _is_ a likely factor in your case, but just to cover the other causes… you don't smoke, do you?"

"Of course not," Robin half laughed half snorted.

"Good, and I know you're not overweight and get plenty of physical activity… You're not old, and your kidneys are fine. I'm going to guess you don't drink either?"

"No, Doctor," the teen answered.

"We might have to rule out adrenal and thyroid disorders, but I doubt those are the cause as your results over all are fine. How about your diet? Do you eat a lot of salt?"

"Well… I guess there's a lot of junk food and snacks now and then…" Robin admitted.

"Hmmm… yes… is there a record of high blood pressure in your family?"

"I… I don't know… my parents died in an accident when I was a child," the hero said. As the Titans didn't know about his past he hadn't talked about his parents in so long that it was actually a bit painful to do so now.

"I'm very sorry to hear that, Robin," the doctor said. "Still, I would say that stress and diet might be the cause, but we don't know yet if it was only temporary… as the normal amount of rest before the test didn't seem to help, I want you to come in for another one later this week. However, I would like you to be completely rested and to not take on _any_ stressful tasks for quite some time before then, understand?"

"Um… doctor, how _much_ time, because in my job…?"

"I'll schedule your appointment for Wednesday morning, and I would like you to take time off from work from tomorrow, Tuesday. I don't know how it works with your missions, but I assume one day off is doable?"

"Um… yeah, I guess…" Robin said. "Should I lay off the salt as well?"

"Not this time, eat as you normally do, I want to see if the blood pressure was stress related first," the doctor told him, "But after that you might want to consider your salt intake, yes."

"Will do, Doctor. I'll see you in two days, then," Robin said and they bid farewell before hanging up. The young man then stared ahead of himself for a while. How the heck did you take a day off?

* * *

His team seemed equally perplexed.

"A day off?" Cyborg said. "I mean, yeah, we do fun stuff and just hang out, but… like… NO work?"

"Nope. Even if there's an alarm , I can't go. Doctor's orders…" Robin said, scratching his head, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Do we all get the day off?" Beast Boy wanted to know, looking excited.

"I'm sorry, but no… I mean, sure, to be fair we can _each_ have a day off, but it can't be the same day, okay?"

"I'm so going to the beach!" the green boy grinned.

"I'm going to read," Raven declared.

"And I shall do the shopping!" Starfire smiled.

"Yes, well, that's great, but not tomorrow… all agreed?"

"'Course, man! It's your health!" Cyborg said. "But where are you gonna go? I mean, if there's an alarm that's just gonna stress you out, right?"

"I've thought about that, and if you could disconnect the PA system to the roof, I will be able to stay up there without hearing any alarms. The weather is great, so I'll just bring some books, maybe do a few laps in the pool… I ought to be relaxed in no time flat."

"You just sounded like you are trying to turn it into a competition," Raven pointed out flatly.

"So, we can't come talk to you or anything?" Beast Boy asked.

"Sure you can, but not about work," Robin said. "Unless something really bad happens."

"There has surely been many bad things happening in the recent past…" Starfire said, sounding unsure. The city _had_ had a bit of a crime wave as the H.I.V.E academy was on a break and the students had to find ways to entertain themselves.

"Hey, maybe we can call Titans East," Cyborg suggested. "Ask if we could borrow one of them for the day?"

"Yes…" Robin said thoughtfully. "And maybe there's something I can do to help too…"

* * *

"Hello Robin… how nice of you to call…"

The Titan was in his bedroom, the door securely locked, as he was looking at the computer screen where Slade's masked face had just appeared.

"Slade… I need a favor," he admitted up front.

"I thought I did you one just last week…?" the mercenary said smugly, making Robin blush.

"This is not about…_ that_ thing…" he said, trying to gain some control of the conversation.

"'That thing'? Haven't learned how to say 'sex' yet?"

"Slade, please!"

"Well, _that _I know you can say… repeatedly."

Robin put a hand over his eyes and slid it slowly down his face in an effort to remain calm.

"Slade, the doctor called today-"

"Don't tell me you're pregnant."

"What? No!? How would that even- _No_!"

"Well, what did the doctor say then? I know it can't be an STD as I'm immune and I'm pretty sure you're not seeing anyone els-"

"It's nothing like that! I have high blood pressure, okay? I'm going in for a test on Wednesday but I need to rest until then… so I need you to make sure that Jump City's criminals takes it easy tomorrow! Especially the H.I.V.E."

"I see."

"Well… will you do it?"

"Of course."

"Really? Thank you!"

"Let's see… for that amount of hours… Expected material use… a rather big _personal_ discount… fifteen thousand."

"What? Fifteen thousand what?" Robin gaped.

"Dollars," Slade said. "American," he clarified further.

"You're _charging _me? I was asking for a _favor_!"

"And I granted it. Taking the assignment_ is_ a favor," the man claimed. "_And _you got a discount."

"I can _hear _my pulse… this can _not_ be good…" Robin mumbled. "Listen, Slade, you will do this, _pro bono_, or I will never do another favor for _you_ again!"

"Is it a favor if we _both _enjoy it?" the man asked dryly.

"I mean it!"

"We said that whatever we did it wouldn't affect our work," the man reminded him.

"Yes, but… but…" Robin sighed. "Fine. I'll do that thing you been wanting me to do."

"Specify."

"I'll… I'll suck you off on a rooftop, in public, while we're both wearing full uniforms and might be spotted at any time. As long as it's dark."

"I don't remember the 'dark' part."

"Slade…?"

"Fine. I'll tell the hooligans to pipe down. They have been annoying me lately as well. Just for tomorrow though. And I expect that you pay your dues on Wednesday evening."

"I will. Unless there's a monster loose," Robin promised.

"Oh, there _will _be…" the man chuckled and ended the transmission.

Robin sighed as he stared at the black screen. Well, he needed to take it easy and, as long as they weren't spotted he didn't mind paying the price. Actually it made him a little hot under the collar, but he pushed that feeling away because it was probably not good for his blood pressure. He didn't worry about his health, though… he was young and fit… yes, the stress could be a bit much sometimes, maybe, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. He just wanted to go to the doctor's on Wednesday and prove that he was fine… that couldn't be too much to ask, could it?

* * *

He woke up early the next morning and raided the kitchen for things to eat during the day. There was a small fridge next to the grill on the roof for him to store any perishables in and Robin borrowed one of the microwave ovens. The Titans had three, although one was reserved for Starfire's cooking. The other two were to avoid arguments about what was most important; tea or pop-tarts. That argument just had to happen today, Robin guessed.

When he reached the roof the sun was just coming up and, after making a sandwich for himself, the teen flopped down on one of the sun beds and just enjoyed the view. He didn't do this enough anymore. It was still a bit chilly in the air, but he had packed a pair of trunks for when it got warmer. There was a bathroom up here too, and showers to get the smell of chlorine out of your hair after a dip.

Everything was set up, he had brought plenty of things to keep him entertained, and he wouldn't go back down until late. Maybe not at all. Maybe he'll spend the whole night up here, watching the stars come out, enjoying the quiet-

"DUDE, SOMEONE BROKE INTO THE TOWER!" The door to the roof had slammed open, framing a frantic Beast Boy.

"What?! When?" Robin asked shooting up from his chair, ready for anything.

"They stole the microwave in the kitchen!" the younger teen claimed.

"BB,_ I_ took it…" Robin groaned. "I left a note, didn't you read it?"

"Note?"

"What are you doing up anyway?" his leader asked tiredly.

"Night snack."

"It's _morning_."

"Nu-huh, unless there's an alarm mornings_ never _start this early," the changeling said. "So… no burglar, then?"

"No. Go back to bed."

"At_ once_, great leader!" Beast Boy grinned and saluted him before scurrying away.

Robin sighed and sank down on the sun bed again, drawing a few deep breaths. Calm… calm and quiet.

He read for almost an hour, and then the alarm started blaring.

Robin was running down the stairs when Cyborg came up them, and they almost crashed into each other.

"Sorry, sorry, false alarm!" the metal teen told him.

"What?" his leader growled.

"Yeah, I turned off the alarm to the roof last night, but then I wasn't sure it would really work, so I was just going to run a quiet test and… well…"

"Now you can't turn it off?" Robin stated. "Great."

"Don't worry, man, just gotta do it manually, I'll be out of your face in no time," his friend promised.

Robin grumbled as he turned around and walked up the stairs again, the alarm still blaring. It had just quieted down when a grinning masked face with short red hair appeared on the roof.

"Hi bro, just popped by to help, but damn it's quiet here!"

"Hi Speedy," Robin grinned back. "Sorry we're been having some trouble lately, but I don't think you needed to come all the way here for that…"

"Well.. Cy called last night and honestly? Needed the change of air. Aqualad is all into whale song at the moment, Bumble Bee is trying to 'implement a new routine', which is code for driving everybody nuts and the kids are all over the place like a constant sugar rush… I'm starting to miss Ollie."

"Hey, I know what you mean… It had its ups and downs, but at least it was quiet in the Batcave…" Robin chuckled.

"So… mind if I hand out for a while?"

"No, _do_… Just don't make me into a pressure cooker for my own blood and it's fine."

"Aww… so no… fun?" the redhead smirked.

"Speedy…" Robin blushed a little as he tutted and shook his head.

"Hey, a guy can ask, can't he? Besides, I miss you…"

"Yeah, well… you know... we said…"

"I know, I know… 'no strings attached'… oh, so you're seeing someone?"

"Not… not as such…"

"Hmm… you must tell me about him…" the archer smirked and stretched out on the other sun bed. They chatted amiable for a while and then Speedy started to get impatient. He was easily bored and disliked sitting still for long unless he had to.

"Wanna shoot some hoops?" he asked. "If we just do it from a standing position it shouldn't be stressful, should it?"

"Well, okay…" Robin said, getting up. He then smirked. "Been a while since I had the opportunity to kick your ass…"

Anyone who knew these two young men even slightly could foresee that it couldn't possibly end with just a 'friendly game'. They were soon battling it out on the court, still having fun but not exactly relaxing. They both seemed to realize this at the same time and stopped, looking at each other sheepishly.

"Tie?" Speedy suggested.

"Tie." Robin nodded.

"Yeah, you should rest. I'm just gonna take a leak," the archer said and disappeared around the corner to the bathroom. Robin put the ball away and had made it almost all the way back to the sun bed when he was suddenly hugged fiercely from behind.

"What-?" For a moment he thought it was Starfire, because she was the only one who usually hugged that tightly, but the truth was much more unexpected. "Red X?!"

"Please don't die!" the other young man sobbed against his shoulder.

"What are you- WOULD YOU LET GO OF ME?!"

"God, you're all out of breath and sweaty… kid, I didn't even know! We fought just last week!"

"Um… Robin? Is this your boy friend?" the Titan heard Speedy ask.

"No, this is one of Jump's criminals. Speedy, meet Red X, Red X, Speedy."

"Is he your REPLACEMENT!?" the thief gasped. "How _could_ they?! And you're not even… _no_!"

"Red X, let me go and explain what the heck you are talking about!" Robin finally yelled.

"This is not how criminals act in Steel… I wonder if we're doing something wrong?" Speedy said, almost to himself.

"You go away!" Red told him. "You're hot, but you're not going to replace my Robin!"

"So he_ is_ your boyfriend?" the redhead asked.

"NO! Red, before I arrest the_ crap _out of you for… for… molestation or whatever, you are going to talk! Why are you here?!"

"Because… Slade said you were sick?" the thief said, sounding a bit uncertain now. "But you seem more pissed off… oh, is that one of the symptoms?"

"Slade told you I was sick?" the teen hero asked incredulously.

"Well, no, I just overheard him talking to you last night and Slade said something about a doctor calling… and then he got all serious and today I heard the H.I.V.E was told not to make as much as a sound, and-"

"Well, I_ am_ going to the hospital, but-"

"No! Are you in pain? How long-?"

"I'm not _sick_! Not really! I have high _blood pressure_! _I'm trying to RELAX_!" Robin's voice rose with every word until the thief shirked back.

"Hey, it's not like anyone's stopping you!" he said, raising his hands. "Really, you should do a better job!"

"I'm. Trying. Very. Hard," the black-haired teen growled.

"Wait, did he say you called Slade last night? Is _Slade_ your boyfriend?" Speedy cut in.

"NO ONE IS MY BOYFRIEND!" Robin snapped. "Please, please take the thief here and go away?"

"So the hottie here is_ not_ your replacement?" Red wanted to clarify.

"No, he's part of Titan's East."

"Oh…" X said and then turned to the redhead. "How are you a long distant relationships?"

"How about we try a really close one first?" the archer smirked.

"Hey, you realize he's a thief, right?" Robin warned his friend.

"If you're bumping uglies with_ Slade_-" his friend defended himself.

"I'm _not_-"

"Ah-ha, don't lie, Robin, I've _seen _you sneaking around together," Red X snickered.

"It's… complicated."

"Sure it is, kid." X snorted. "So, 'Arrow-Boy', let's go get 'complicated'… I wanna see how far you can shoot."

"I'm Speedy."

"Let's hope not."

When the two new… acquaintances… had left the roof Robin decided that a long, relaxing shower was in order. He entered the boy's showers, undressed and then sighed happily as the water washed over him. He was shampooing his hair when Raven suddenly swept up through the floor.

"Rae!" The young man's hands shot to his crotch.

"Sorry. Trying to avoid a stank ball."

"So you took a short cut through the showers?!"

"I don't have the blueprints to the tower memorized. It could have been worse," the young woman said. It might have been a trick of the light but she seemed to be grinning a little.

"Could you… you know… GET OUT?!" her leader yelled. He definitely heard a snicker as the girl vanished through the wall.

He finished up quickly, not finding the shower relaxing anymore, and put on a pair of trunks. He was starting to feel hungry, though, and decided that a snack might calm him down. All was not lost; if the rest of the day could just be nice and quiet…

He went through what he had grabbed from the kitchen and decided to keep things simple with cup noodles. He heated the water in the microwave, put everything in the cup and stirred. He had just put the lid on and was walking back to his chair when something flew through the door at full speed, ramming him. Covered in hot noodles Robin looked up at his attacker, his shoulders shaking a bit from repressed sobs.

"Starfire…? What…?" he just asked.

"Please! You have to help! I have seen Speedy and he is going through the cloning!"

"The… what?"

"As what was portrayed in that most excellent movie we watched the other night!"

"You mean… those aliens who could split into two?"

"Yes! And Speedy is doing that! I found him naked, attached to his other self by the middle! We must help!"

"Oh… dear… god…" Robin groaned.

"Please! Do not fear! We can still help!" the alien princess tried to comfort him.

"Star… he's not… he's not in danger… well… if they are using protection…" he added under his breath

"I saw no such thing. No shields, no-"

"No, not like… He's not cloning himself he's… umm.."

"Yes?"

"He met a.. _friend_.. .and they… ummm…"

"Yes?"

"Well… they are… playing a game… of sorts…"

"Oh. Well, then let us join this game!"

"NO! You see… only _two _can play, and… I… Listen, go find Raven, tell her what you saw and she'll explain, alright?"

"I shall!" the princess smiled and flew off again, calling for her friend.

A lump of noodles dropped into his lap with a sad, wet sound, and Robin sighed deeper than ever.

"Things going well?" a dark, amused voice asked and the teen looked up at his arch nemesis / occasional lover standing before him. Robin reached up towards him with his arms.

"Slade? Take me away from here? Please?"

* * *

On Thursday the doctor called again.

"Well, Robin, I have your results. Everything is looking just fine. The nurse said you seemed very relaxed and happy… did you have a nice day off?"

"It started a bit bumpy…" the teen chuckled. "But then I was flat on my back all day."

"Good. I recommend days like those, at least once or twice a week if you can manage," the physician told him and then they said goodbye. Robin, however, immediately dialed another number.

"Slade? Well, I got some new orders from the doctor… I need another favor…"

_The End_

A/N: so this was (part of) the prompt I got:

"What I would like is something fluffy and funny and silly! Maybe something involving Robin trying to enjoy a day off (a day that he's told all the titans and even Slade because he's been having some weird off again, on again fling...sex...thingy with the man. I dunno, THAT'S UP TO YOU) And he's just trying to enjoy his day on top of the tower with a cup noodles. But his day off ends up being one his most exhausting because of reasons."

There was more, but it's all in the story, I think.. .;) I feel like the only thing I came up with was the high blood pressure thing… hmmm…

Hope I managed to pull it off, though! That is, that **Dragonessblade **enjoyed it! Now I owe her and **Teania **a drawing each and then all the prizes are done…


	196. A Friend in Need

A/N:

Long time no see! I'm writing like crazy, but it's all for December, so… But here's a one-shot! Happy Halloween! Although this is not a Halloween story at ALL… It's a prize drabble for a bag competition we had in the Ducklings group on Facebook (if you wanna join, contact me with your facebook name, or I can't let you in).

This is for **irina1492**, who won that competition, congrats!

Genre: No warnings, I'd say. It's smutty, and there's no fluff, but it's not dark either. This is very much "back to the basics" for me, the kind of relationship I always pictured them having at the beginning, before the AU's and the romance… ;) So let me know if you like it or not!

Thank you to **Kam_Frenshi** and **MonsterOfCookies** who helped me beta this!

* * *

**A Friend in Need**

Something about Robin had changed since her father's defeat, Raven knew. It hadn't been obvious at first; they had all just been so happy to even be alive, but after a few weeks…

Raven couldn't read minds, but she was quite good at picking up on people's emotions, if she cared enough to do so. Robin seemed like he was waiting for something, and the more time that passed the more dejected her leader felt. Sometimes she felt longing just ooze off him, like the smell of old garlic chips coming from Beast Boy.

He never slipped in his duties, though; his leadership was as assured as ever, he was an attentive friend who didn't let whatever was on his mind show… meaning Raven was pretty sure she was the only one who knew.

Late at night or early in the mornings, she would catch him looking out over the city like something was calling for him out there… or maybe like he _hoped _something would.

It was late at night now, and she had come into the kitchen for some water when she spotted him by the windows again and decided to approach him. It had been months now, almost a year, in fact. Raven was all for letting people have time alone to deal with their emotions, but enough was enough.

"Robin?"

"Oh! Raven, it's you… you startled me," her leader said, and smiled a bit thinly, like she had been interrupting something important.

"You must have been deep in thought for_ that_ to happen," she pushed.

"Yeah I… just couldn't sleep."

That was a lie; he was tired, she could see that. He had _chosen_ to stand here, for some reason.

"Robin… what's wrong?"

"N-nothing's wrong, Raven, nothing's wrong at all."

"Spill." She used her cut-the-crap voice, knowing that it would work on Robin, and her leader sighed.

"Nothing is 'wrong' per se, I've just been thinking a lot, lately."

"About him?"

"What? Who? Slade? Why would I think about Slade?"

"Interesting."

"What?"

"A giant red demon, my father, used this tower as a chair and almost destroyed the world, yet, when I said 'him', you thought of Slade."

"Well, he… he helped save it!"

"Perhaps. He also helped Trigon."

"But-!" Robin stopped himself from whatever he was going to say, and his shoulders sagged. "Yes. I know. That's why it's stupid."

"That you're thinking about him?"

"Yes."

"Are you… worried?"

"Worried? No… yes… no! I mean… I shouldn't be, should I? He's a villain. Sure, he ended up helping us fix the whole mess, but only for his own reasons."

"Should he be doing it for something else?" Raven inquired. She had a good idea what this was about, and it was equally clear to her that Robin himself didn't have a clue… which probably was the thing that was driving him insane.

"Of course not… what would that be? But then he just… disappeared."

"I see. And you are just worried that he might be planning something again, something worse than he already has done?" Raven asked, her face carefully blank.

Robin looked relieved.

"Yes! Yes, exactly. It's been too quiet, you know? He's out there, somewhere, and I'd rest easier at night knowing where he is and what he's doing."

Raven had to stop herself from snorting. Robin sounded like he believed himself; he probably did… but that didn't mean it was the _truth_.

The young man bid her goodnight and looked like he was actually going to be able to sleep now; his strange guilt temporarily quelled. Raven, however, looked out over the city, swept her dark energy around herself and flew straight through the window, into the night.

* * *

It took her five days to find him. Robin, she knew, had never even allowed himself to look, so she didn't know if that was a good time or not… not that 'Slade searching' was an Olympic event or anything…

The man himself didn't seem surprised.

"There you are," he just stated when she phased through the wall to his current lair.

"You were expecting me?" Raven kept her guard up, her magic swirling around her, ready to strike out at any sign of danger. The villain was standing calmly by a wall of monitors, however, apparently looking at them, hands on his back.

"I noticed you were searching for something. I figured it was me. Came for revenge, little lady?"

"No."

Now that seemed to surprise the man a tiny bit, because he turned his head, the single eye boring into her from behind the mask. "Is that so?" His voice was even, slightly gruff, but there was a hint, just a tiny hint, of curiosity in it. Raven wasn't sure if it was really there, or if it was her powers that told her it was, but it mattered little.

"I'm here because of Robin."

"Robin?"

Now the change was much more evident. The man's voice changed slightly too, even through only uttering those two syllables, it became… deeper. More resonant, more… alive. "What about Robin?" The coldness of the man's voice was back now, as if a gate had been slammed shut, shields raised, poker face in place. He didn't want to give away anything, but, the young woman wondered, what _exactly _didn't he want her to know?

"You have some… unfinished business." The empath didn't like that she had hesitated but, truth be told, she hadn't exactly planned what to say. She hadn't even counted on _finding _the man.

"Is that so?" The way the man said it made it sound like 'you're kidding me?', and Raven didn't blame him.

"We haven't heard from− or of− you since the… mess with my father," Raven said and made a show of looking around. "Keeping out of trouble?"

The man made a noise that actually sounded like a short chuckle. "In a way, yes. Out of the hair of little heroes, at least. Do you miss me?"

_Does he miss me?_ Raven knew that wasn't what the man had said, and she might be projecting things here… but 'he' still fitted better.

"Hardly. You used me, Robin, all of us."

"Of course I did. Do you want an apology? I wouldn't hold my breath," the man snorted. "You and the Titans are the reasons I had to serve your father, after all."

"Terra was−"

"Terra was weak. She let herself be corrupted by you. You made her betray me, therefore… you are to blame."

"So are you plotting revenge, then?"

"No. I got my body back, while the rest of the Titans distracted Trigon. We're even."

"What does that mean? You'll leave us alone if we leave you alone?" Raven wasn't sure she believed the man, who shrugged.

"Yes."

"But if you commit any crimes, we _will _stop you," she clarified.

"Please try. Now… what about Robin and that 'unfinished business' of ours?" the man turned fully towards her now, and she floated away, raising her shields somewhat.

Raven still didn't know how to put it, and inwardly groaned.

"I think you need to meet. And talk. Like we are now. I think he has some… questions."

"And why would I be interested in answering them?"

"Because you just left!" She was tired of being diplomatic and delicate, especially as she had no idea how Robin would really react if he had been here now, instead of her, but she at least needed to get one of them to agree.

"Excuse me?"

"You had a relationship, and-"

"A relationship? What _exactly _are you insinuating, young lady?"

Raven blushed. She hadn't meant it like that, but as the word was out there… "But you _did_! You were a big part of his life for _years,_ you know that! The rest of us didn't exist when it came to you two… the rest of the_ world_ didn't exist. As arch enemies, as master and apprentice, as villain and hero… and then you –albeit briefly− joined forces and then… you were gone. It left him a bit…"

"Lost?"

Raven blinked. She hadn't expected Slade of all people to utter that word, but it was the right one.

"Yes." Her earlier tirade, stemming from a sense of urgency and desperation to make the man understand, had almost seemed to drain her. She was at the end of her rope now, but would give it a little bit more effort. She knew she couldn't talk to Robin about this; her leader would balk at the very thought, maybe thinking he was betraying his friends for even entertaining the idea. Sometimes people who couldn't put themselves first just once in a while were… quite annoying.

"So sweet. Well, it's over. I can't fill the role of his enemy anymore, not at the moment at least. And not Master either, I'm sorry to say… unless he's willing-?"

"No."

"Didn't think so, no." Slade turned towards the monitors again, like the conversation was over.

"Will you at least meet him?"

The plea made the man glance at her over his shoulder.

"Bring him here. Tomorrow night. No weapons."

"I… I can't do that! The rooftop, with weapons!" Raven countered.

"No deal. You'll bring him to me where, when and how I ask, or I won't meet with him. I will not harm him, I can give you my word."

"What if he attacks you?"

"Then I'll defend myself. With moderation. Hence the no weapons. Like I said, I do not wish to tear open the scab that is our past right now. I have other things to do."

"Fine, but I'm staying."

"No. It will be me and him. I'll let him go come morning, if not sooner."

"Unharmed?"

"As I promised."

"Tomorrow, then." Raven sighed, feeling like she was about to betray her friend, when all she wanted to do was help.

* * *

"Robin?" Raven asked her leader the next night as he was sitting by his computer doing some paperwork.

"Yes?"

"I need you to come with me."

"You do? Where?"

"Into the city. It's important."

"Let's call the others, then and-"

"No. It's also… personal. Please?"

"Sure, of course… just let me grab my gear."

"You won't need it, it will only take a moment, but we need to hurry."

Robin looked worried and Raven felt guilty, but she just couldn't explain anything more, not here. She swept him up in her energy and took off, phasing through Slade's building only minutes later. When she dropped Robin gently to the floor, the young man was frowning.

"Raven, what is this place? What-"

"Welcome, Robin."

"Slade?!" The teen spun around, and the young woman noticed how he positioned himself between her and the man. Even without weapons, Robin didn't hesitate. It didn't matter that she was more powerful than him, especially at the moment; he was her leader, and responsible for her safety. It was touching, the woman thought, and made the next few moments more painful.

"I asked your friend to bring you here for a little… chat." The man had calmly walked towards them and stopped, just out of range for an attack from the young man.

"Rae?" Robin glanced at her from over his shoulder, his shocked face sending a spike of pain through the woman's chest.

"I'm sorry, Robin, I-"

"Are you still possessed? Did he do something to you? Are you being blackmailed? Are you hurt?"

"No, no, I'm not, I-"

"I think it's time you left us, Raven," Slade said firmly, and she nodded.

"No! Explain yourself! Why did you betray me?" Robin snapped at her.

"I… I didn't betray you, Robin, he has promised not to hurt you… I just… you needed to meet."

"Why?"

Raven floated back towards the wall and started to sink through it.

"You… you need to let go of the past," she told her leader, before she disappeared.

* * *

Slade smirked as he watched the bewildered young man turn back toward him, fists clenched, body hunkered down a bit, like he was ready to flee or attack. Knowing Robin, it would be the latter.

"What did you do?" the boy hissed, and Slade's smirk widened.

"Believe it or not; nothing."

"I choose 'not'."

"I thought you might. This was all the girl's idea. She seems to have this idea that I need to break up with you properly."

"Wh-what?"

_Interesting_, Slade thought. The choice of words, and what they insinuated, seemed to bring some color on the young man's cheeks. He wondered how far he would be able to go with those kinds of innuendoes.

"You missed me."

"No!" the hero blurted out before taking a deep breath and seemingly collecting himself. That was new. The boy was growing up. "I'm leaving."

"You can't. The building is on lockdown until I say so. Unless you suddenly gained your friend's power? If it would calm you down, I have promised to let you go before morning."

"Like I would believe you."

"Ah. I see. Then you don't know me very well, after all." Slade intentionally let indignation seep into his voice, and he was slightly insulted. "If I wanted you dead, I wouldn't need your friend to hand-deliver you to me."

"I wasn't talking about dead."

"As an apprentice, then?"

"Enslaved."

"So dramatic, Robin. I thought you would be glad to see me. So did she."

"Glad? Why would I be glad?!"

"Beats me." Slade acted like he was suddenly tired of his company and walked away. The area they were in now was a quite large room, with a very high ceiling. There had been an industry of some sort here, before the building was gutted and left to rot a decade or so ago. It suited Slade. He liked the industrial, rusty look, and the dark and emptiness of it helped him focus on his tasks... and he hadn't lied to Raven; he _did_ have quite a few. And none concerned the Titans.

A long table with a metal top was bolted to the wall and functioned as both a work bench and a desk. The last year had been less action filled than Slade usually preferred, but his battle to get his body – his life− back hadn't been without consequences. After the adrenaline rush had worn off, he had needed quite a long time to recuperate and he had only recently begun training in full. Actually, judging by how well the young man behind him looked, Slade wasn't completely sure that the hero wouldn't be able to get the upper hand if they were to fight. Not that he would ever let that suspicion show, of course.

He was however, like his surroundings, rusty. His weapons at the moment were primarily his computers. Information, especially sensitive information, paid well right now and it was an acceptable livelihood during one's convalescence, the man figured. That, and the fact that if he took up his mercenary work again, he would have to leave Jump City… and something had kept him back from doing that…

He checked his computer screens and put some papers in a folder as he waited for the teen's next move. Of course he had nothing laying out in the open that would give away what he was working on, but the world news was still something he needed to follow very closely, so many of the screens showed different news channels and sites from all across the world in several different languages.

When he hadn't heard anything for a while, he looked over his shoulder. The boy was gone. Slade snorted and went back to work.

One hour later a –decidedly dustier- Robin emerged again, scowling.

"I told you the building was locked down," the villain said easily. "Care for some water? There's a tap over there."

"Let. Me. Out."

"No."

"But why? If you're not going to _do_ anything-?"

Slade chuckled quietly to himself. He really shouldn't say it, but he couldn't help it. "My, my, Robin, you sound like you _want _me to do something to you." He tilted his head a bit to the side. "Pray tell, what exactly did you have in mind?"

"You… you…" Finally Slade had pushed enough buttons and the teen snapped. The man saw him coming at him, of course, and had time to contemplate how easily the otherwise_ fairly_ level headed leader of the Teen Titans lost his composure around him. He hadn't observed this kind of behavior when he had studied the boy's fighting technique against other threats, not at all. He could get angry, sometimes, but not like this. Throwing himself at a man who was almost thrice his weight, without any weapons? The boy might be trained in hand-to-hand combat, but he already knew what Slade was capable of, and he should know that it was a foolish move.

The villain decided to not let it turn into a full-fledged fight, and soon he had the young man in a headlock, the hero's back pressed against the man's chest. Robin tried to kick him, of course, but the man pinned his legs against the edge of the metal table.

"Is this it? Did you want a fight? Or did you just want me to hold you all night?" he purred into the young hero's ear. Again the boy flushed.

"Let me go!"

"Then you'll only attack me again, and if this past year hasn't already given you a hint; I'm done fighting you."

The struggling body in his arms suddenly became still.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm not your enemy anymore. At least not at the moment. Raven thinks you're waiting for me to make a move," he said and then released his hold on the hero, gently setting him down on his feet, "but I won't. If it hadn't been for your friend, it's unlikely we would have met again." That was a bit of a lie. It was true that Slade didn't have any plans regarding the Titans at the moment, but he was still… fascinated… by their leader, and hadn't quite given up the idea of ensnaring him yet.

"You… you haven't left Jump, though." Robin sounded uncertain and slightly accusing. He had spun around the moment he was released, but was still pretty much backed up against the table. That he wasn't making sure to get to a safer vantage point with some distance between them told Slade that the teen trusted that the villain wouldn't actually hurt him after all.

"No, why would I leave? I have space here, I have tech… for now it's all I need."

"For now?"

"Yes, don't worry about it, eventually I'll leave your little city… happy?"

But the hero looked anything but.

Slade suddenly realized something.

"I think your friend was right," he said, as the teen had remained quiet. "I think we are in a relationship."

"Wh-what?"

"My reaction exactly, when she told me, but our lives were pretty… intertwined, at certain points during the last few years, weren't they?"

"By no choice of mine!"

"No, of course not. Who said it was?" Slade smirked at the indignation and the crimson cheeks. He almost desperately wished he could see the boy's eyes at that moment, flashing with emotion. "Still, you have to admit it…"

Again Robin surprised the man, by looking away and nodding.

"I guess… and I guess I have been wondering about what happened to you, after…"

"After the end of the world? Yes, I suppose I had the advantage there; it's quite easy to follow you on the news."

"You did that?" The question was as quick as the snap of a whip and Slade's jaw tightened. He had said too much. The expression on the teen's face changed, until it almost seemed… teasing. He even leaned back, his hands on the table, and smirked a little. "So you missed me too, then?"

"Too?" Slade smirked back, and could see how the hero went 'Damn!' in his head.

"Well, you were… interesting," Robin eventually admitted, through gritted teeth.

"I think you liked the attention… and the challenge too."

"And what did _you_ like?"

Slade found himself at a loss for words for a moment. What_ did_ he like? What drew him so much to this young man, since he had been barely more than a child? His skill, sure. The fact that he was only human and yet seemed to have been made to fight, a true _boy wonder_. There were others with similar skills and backgrounds, though, like Speedy of Titans East for one. Therefore that wasn't the only thing… there was also his stubbornness, his ability to move into the gray areas of what might be morally right, his attitude and intelligence and- Slade blinked.

"There were… quite a few things," he eventually said.

"Such as?"

The boy was starting to get sassy, probably thinking he suddenly had the upper hand here. Slade, of course, couldn't allow_ that_ kind of delusion. He decided to attack… doing something that would make the young man blush, squirm and feel insecure again. Slade quite liked that look on him.

He bent down a little until they were more face-to-face. "Oh Robin," he purred, raising his gloved hand, letting his fingertips graze the hero's clenched jaw line only for a moment, "there are things better left to the imagination, don't you think?" The plan succeeded. Up to a point. The boy _did_ blush, but then...

"What if I _want_ to find out?" His voice was barely more than a breath, a breath that Slade thought he could almost feel through the gaps of his mask. They were so close. So-

"You are barely more than a child." The man took a step backwards, trying to make it look causal.

"You must be an old man to see me as a child," the hero snorted, straightening up as to display his young, but hardly childlike, body.

"You have no idea."

"Maybe I know more than you think."

"Is that so? Prove it."

"Yes, Mr. Wilson," the damn brat grinned, actually grinned. "Was that enough? I've read the official files on you. As long as they are somewhat correct…"

"Very good, Richard." Finally; a gasp, some fear, and then a deep, worried frown.

"How long-?"

"I've known who Batman was for years before he picked _you_ up from the sawdust."

"Oh… but you never said- I mean… you didn't threaten to-"

"There's a balance to everything." Slade didn't have to say more; the boy seemed to understand.

"Why do you think-" The hero stopped himself and didn't appear eager to continue, meaning that Slade, of course, wanted him to.

"Don't be shy," he taunted knowing what effect it would have.

"I'm not _shy_." The statement was said in a tone as if the teen thought shyness was something disgusting. "I just didn't know how to phrase it…" He leaned back against the table once more, but not cockily this time, instead he hunched a little. "Why do you think we are- _were _so… interested in each- no… that's not the right word…"

"Fascinated?" Slade suggested.

Robin made a face like he didn't like the sound of that word either, but then shrugged and nodded halfheartedly. "Yeah, I guess. Yes, we were arch enemies, if you want to put it that way; I knew it was all about you and me long before the apprentice-thing happened." The teen hurried over a few words, like 'you and me', as if he didn't want to say them or rather, didn't want Slade to really notice them. Naturally, that made the man pay even_ more _attention. "It's strange though, isn't it? Many heroes have a particular nemesis, like the Joker… but I doubt Bruce lays awake at night, wondering-" Again the boy looked like he wanted to bite his tongue off. He tried to recover, though. "-wondering where he will strike next."

"Oh, I bet he does… but that wasn't what you were going to say. You are not laying awake wondering about my crimes; your thoughts are on _me_."

"Same thing!"

"Certainly not. Batman doesn't spend much time thinking about the Joker's background, where he learned this or that move, what the crazy clown thinks about _him_."

"That doesn't mean that- That doesn't mean _anything_."

"Maybe not," Slade turned and walked away. "Which is why we're 'breaking up'."

"But-" The man heard Robin hurrying after him, and had to suppress an urge to laugh out loud. It seemed he had gone about this all wrong from the start. What he _should _have done was come to Jump, challenge Robin, and then tell him he wasn't good enough, that he didn't want him. The boy would have followed him like a puppy, trying to prove his worth. Well, maybe it wouldn't have been as simple as that, but this –having the teen almost _demand_ his attention− was certainly a novelty he could get used to.

The hero stepped in front of him.

"We're not done here!" he barked.

"Oh?" Slade tilted his head to the side. "But I think we are. Maybe I'll see you in a couple of years, Robin. Now, I'm about to let you out, so if you would follow me…" Slade continued walking, giving the young man the choice of jumping out of the way or get trampled. Instead he choose option three and grabbed the man's arm.

Slade tensed at first, expecting an attack, but the teen had just grabbed him to try to stop him from walking. Slade humored him and _did _stop.

"What?" he asked.

"Why in a few years?"

Slade made a decision not to push the innuendoes any further. It was… thrilling, in a way, but Robin _was_ young. Certainly much too young for him. If he took things any further, he might not be able to stop. The man blinked and straightened up. He only now realized how he actually wanted the young hero and how much. Time to end it.

"Forget I said that, Robin. It's time for you to leave."

"No. It's not so hard to figure out. What will have changed, for certain, in a few years? Something you commented on earlier; my age. And why would you want me to be older? Not to fight me, obviously, or try to convince me to be on your side." The Titan took a deep breath, his cheeks lightly pink once more, but not even Slade could tell if it was out of embarrassment or excitement. "You want me."

"So if you came to that conclusion, little hero…" Slade asked darkly, "why aren't you trying to get away?"

"Maybe I… maybe I want the same thing."

The young man gasped as Slade grabbed his jaw and leaned over, almost like he intended to kiss him through his mask.

"Careful, Robin. You can only play with fire for so long, before you get burned."

The boy didn't answer him, instead he reached up and slid his fingers around Slade's mask, clearly looking for a way to take it off. The man was barely aware that he tilted his head just a tiny bit to guide the searching fingers right. Then there was a click and the mask came away. He saw the boy's eyes widen as he pulled it off completely and dropped it to the floor, his gaze never once leaving Slade's face. The villain was about to come to his senses and pull away when the boy took his hand in his own and lifted it to his own mask.

It was an invitation the man just couldn't refuse. He grabbed the edge of the hero's domino mask and pulled it off in a quick, smooth motion. Blue eyes blinked up at him for a moment, before they fluttered closed and Robin raised himself up on his toes, both arms winding themselves around the man's neck.

"Damn you," Slade growled, grabbed the back of the teen's head and crashed their lips together.

The boy made a little needy sound that was like music to Slade's ears, but when they parted he had the gall to chuckle teasingly. Slade tightened the grip on his hair, forcing the teen's head back a little.

"You have one chance to call this off, and then it's too late," he growled. "The code to the main door is thirty one-ninety four. You should run." Slade felt the arms around his own neck tighten in response.

"I never run."

"Then you better be ready to pay the price."

The teen pressed up against him.

"I am."

"This won't lead anywhere, you are aware of that? It will change nothing."

"I- I know."

The man snorted. The boy had no idea what he was in for, but he would show him. If he begged him to stop, he would, Slade had better self control than that, but he wouldn't let that on… because the boy would _have_ to beg; Slade was done _asking._

Now… where? He had a bedroom here, but he didn't think the teen had deserved the comfort of a bed, not when he had been so cheeky. It was too personal as well, too intimate. His work bench, where he had kept some gun lubricant which might come in handy, was a better spot. He picked the boy up, Robin's legs winding around his hips, and turned around, carrying him back towards the metal top table.

He pushed some things to the side and sat Robin down on it, catching his lips again, determined to have the boy mewl. He got what he wanted when he pulled down the hero's collar and kissed his neck.

"Don't look so damn smug," the boy growled at him after Slade pulled back, and started to undo the man's armor. The man got rid of the cape, which fell down onto the table and might offer some isolation from the cold metal, something the villain decided that Robin could be allowed.

Nimble fingers had done away with Slade's chest plate already, and soon his shoulder- and abdominal armor as well. The villain halted the hero's progress temporarily by pulling the boy's shirt and tunic off in one go. The smooth skin underneath was marred in places by a few scars and some recent bruises as well. Slade removed his gloves and touched a few of them, wondering if the boy had been in a big fight he hadn't heard about or just caused them himself, through his training. Robin was always pushing himself, and that didn't come without a few tumbles. The man lowered his eyes and discovered a scar he had caused himself. He placed his fingers on it, as it crossed one hip bone and disappeared under the hero's tights.

"Kiss and make it better?" Robin suggested.

Slade snorted, but pushed the teen's upper body down on the table and bent over, tasting his skin, tracing the scar with his tongue. He actually hadn't _meant_ for the boy to get it; it had been during the apprenticeship. Robin had attacked him and Slade had simply thrown him, and he had landed badly, cutting himself on a piece of jagged metal sticking out of the floor. Luckily the cut hadn't been deep, but it had been wide enough to need some stitches and had obviously scarred. On the up-side, Robin hadn't attacked him after that. For a few days.

The hero's breath hitched and his back arched as he instinctively tried to make the man go lower. He even pushed on the man's head until Slade grabbed his wrists and slammed them down onto the table, and held them there as he kissed his way upward instead.

The boy was getting hotter and needier by the second now, and Slade had an urge to feel his skin against his. He stepped back just before his lips reached the boy's very pert nipples.

Robin clearly disapproved of this and tried to pull him closer again, using his legs. The man merely chuckled and pulled his top over his head.

The young man sat up then, wide-eyed, his hands starting to roam over the man's abs and chest, exploring the hard planes of muscle. When Slade thought the boy had had enough time, he kissed him again, pushing against him, chest to chest, groin to groin.

The boy's skin was so hot in the slightly chilly air and smooth apart from the scars. Even the light dusting of hair under his arms and the few leading downwards from his navel were baby soft. It was time to see more, though, so the villain grabbed a leg that was now around his hips, and pulled the teen's boot off, then repeated the same thing with the other one. Then, once more, he pushed the boy down on the table, only to step back and hitch his fingers under the green tights, which now had quite a bulge in the middle of them.

Robin looked insecure, like he was about to ask Slade to stop, but the man didn't give him time to object as he pulled the tights down and off. The teen made a sound of protest and closed his legs.

"I don't think so," Slade smirked, took a hold of the boy's knees and pushed them apart, stepping between them. "No need to be shy, Robin," he added, a tiny bit softer. He liked to see the hero in this situation; naked, vulnerable, submissive… but he knew that the moment Robin figured that out, he would start to object and destroy the illusion of submitting. Yes, Slade knew it was an illusion, or at least a temporary thing. Robin was too self assured, too headstrong, to ever be groveling at the villain's feet, but a man could dream, couldn't he? But truth be told; a truly submissive Robin would soon be boring; it wouldn't be a challenge that way.

"I already told you, I'm not _shy_," Robin growled.

"Good. In that case, tell me what you want me to do to you," Slade prompted.

"Kiss me!" The confident order was followed by a much _less_ confident: "A-all over."

The man chuckled and started with Robin's lips, then his jaw, his neck –which was a sensitive area it seemed− and ended up on his chest, where he finally paid the small, hard nipples some well deserved attention.

"Ah! God!" the boy gasped and shivered, making the man chuckle quietly.

"Your beard tickles," Robin tried to defend himself, trying to pretend that he hadn't 'lost his cool' there for a moment. "Go… go lower?" he then suggested, more than ordered.

"If you want me to suck you off, then say so," Slade snorted.

"I… I want you to suck me off."

"My boy," Slade grabbed him and hoisted him up in sitting position, before lifting him off it completely and more or less dropping him on the floor in front of him. "It's better to give than to receive, as they say," he smirked down on the hero, who now was down on one knee.

"But-?"

"I never said I'd obey your orders," the man pointed out. "Now… if you want this to go any further at all…?" It was a gamble. The boy might very well tell him to fuck off and leave, but Robin's mentality was very much 'in for a penny, in for a pound' and Slade counted on that he'd want to see it through… and it seemed that he did. The man's belt soon hit the floor, and then shaking fingers found the hidden zipper. Slowly it was lowered, and the man helped to get his cock and balls out, not wanting anyone to fumble with those, especially not in this stage; he was quite hard and the tip was already weeping precum.

"Do you know what to do?" he asked, in a slightly condescending way, and it had the desired effect; Robin glared up at him and then sucked the tip into his mouth.

Slade had to remind himself that there was a_ reason_ he hadn't sucked Robin off; the boy would come almost instantly, as worked up as he already was. He needed a 'cool down' period, but that didn't mean _Slade_ should come… and seeing his cock disappearing between those soft lips had almost done it… this was a fantasy coming true. A deeply suppressed, forbidden fantasy he had never actually _thought _would come true… or intended to pursue. All that just made it better, of course.

He allowed himself to hum in appreciation. The boy was a bit clumsy but applied himself. Slade gave points for effort. The angle wasn't quite optimal, however, and the man decided a change would have several benefits.

"Up," he said as he pulled back, and then lifted the boy again.

"It- it wasn't good?"

"It was very good, little hero… I just had a better idea."

The teen gasped as Slade quickly got him back on the table, but lying down on his back with his head over the edge this time.

"Why-?" Robin didn't look comfortable, with his knees bent, feet against the wall, to be able to fit.

"To better fuck your mouth," Slade smirked at him and pushed his cock against the boy's lips. The hero didn't seem to like the idea, but when the man reached over and started to caress his fading erection he seemed to grasp the benefit of the position. There was more than one, though. As Robin opened his mouth, bending his head back, Slade carefully began sliding his shaft in and out of his mouth in short strokes while caressing the teen's again fully hard cock. He then moved his hand further down, between the boy's cheeks, letting a finger prod the tight entrance he found there, just to gauge the kind of reaction he would get. The teen first tightened, his legs closing around the villain's wrist, but there was also a choked moan and after a moment the legs fell open again, spreading apart widely. A very nice invitation.

"Roll your ass up and hold your legs like this," Slade said and positioned Robin the way he wanted him, with him hiking his hands under his knees. That made it much easier for Slade to reach and the man grabbed the lubricant on the desk. After a quick glance at the label, making sure it was safe to use this way, he applied some to his fingers.

Now he was ready. He wasn't sure _Robin_ was, but that wasn't of much concern. The boy had relaxed, enjoying the attention his member got, and so the man decided that it was now or never. He was still fucking the hero's mouth with short strokes.

"If I do something you don't like, we should have a safety signal," Slade said and then smirked. "I suggest you just whistle," he added and pushed his hips forward. This angle opened up the boy's throat, and Slade could fuck him nice and deep. The muffled mewls – probably of protest− were to be expected, and Slade ignored them. Instead he pushed a finger against the boy's entrance, until it yielded.

"MMff!"

"No safety signal? Fine, I'll continue then," the man said and pushed the digit deeper. Robin was still holding his own legs up, though, so he couldn't have minded_ that_ much… unless he had frozen in that position out of shock.

The teen's throat was nice and tight, so Slade decided to use it to its fullest potential. To distract the boy, out of pure kindness, he added a second finger as he pushed all the way down his throat. He held himself there for a moment, and then pulled out enough to let Robin take a deep breath of air before going back in. He then began fucking both the teen's holes, using his free hand to stroke Robin just enough so that he would find some pleasure in what the man did to him, though not enough to come, of course.

Three fingers and the teen's teeth scraped him. If it was on purpose or not the man didn't know, and the little bit of pain didn't bother him much either. It wasn't a bite, after all. In fact it was probably a good thing, considering how good it felt to bury himself in the boy's throat again and again. He added more lube to his fingers and soon had the hero accept the three of them rather easily. He was almost ready. Robin let go of his own legs, then, and began pushing at the man. Slade could take a hint when he wanted to, and withdrew.

"Ah… haaah… ahh…" Robin gasped for breath.

"Getting tired?" Slade teased him.

"Bit… dizzy…" the boy gasped, his voice sounding a bit croaky after what his esophagus had been through.

"Aw, let's turn you around then," the villain chuckled and helped him change position once again. "Now," he added as he spread and lifted Robin's knees once more, opening him up. "Let's have some_ real_ fun."

"Haven't you been having that the whole time?" the hero muttered as Slade lubed himself up.

"Oh, Robin… I think you have as well, judging by this," Slade said and grabbed the boy's member, sliding his hand up and down it easily with the excess lube on it.

"Just… a… bit…" the teen gasped, arching his back.

Slade positioned himself with his other hand, and waited until Robin was completely focused on his own pleasure, before he started pushing against the opening, just steadily applying a little more pressure until the hero's body suddenly let him in.

"AH! God! S-Slow… just… gnn… yeeeesss…" When it seemed that the Titan would tense up again, Slade worked his length faster, making the boy lift his hips and actually impale himself deeper. With one last push of the man's hips, he was all the way in.

Robin was writhing and gasping on the table, a thin sheen of sweat highlighting the play of his muscles. He had an almost incredulous look on his face like he couldn't quite believe what he was letting Slade do to him. The man chuckled.

"Well, don't you look pretty?"

Robin didn't seem to want to look 'pretty' and rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to start fucking me any time soon, old man?" he snapped.

"And here I was going to go easy on you," Slade sighed mockingly and then grabbed Robin's hand, placing it on his weeping cock. "There. Pleasure yourself," he said and then took hold of the boy's narrow hips, "I have some fucking to do."

There was a quick look of trepidation in the blue eyes, and the villain enjoyed it as he pulled almost all the way out, slowly. He then slammed back in, making the teen yelp. After that he set a hard, fast pace, not giving the boy any chance to breathe. Standing on the floor worked fine, but something was missing; having Robin_ under_ him. As the table might not hold them both, Slade lifted the teen up, without pulling out of him, and lowered them both to the floor. Robin objected to the cold at first, but clung to him as the man leaned over to kiss his neck, giving it a love bite that would be visible for at least a week.

There, he was letting the young man feel his weight, letting him know that he was pinned, trapped, that he was getting fucked whether he wanted to or not.

Robin didn't protest, however; his nails were digging into Slade's back, his own cock apparently forgotten. Slade's lower stomach glided against it on every stroke, though, trapping it between their bodies, forcing all kinds of lovely noises from the boy's mouth.

He sped up. He was getting closer. Part of him didn't care one bit whether or not Robin came as well, but the other one wanted the satisfaction – so to speak− of making the boy climax. It wasn't to please the_ teen_; it was to please his own ego. He therefore made sure to move in a way that stimulated the lithe body under him maximally – from inside and out.

His young lover only seemed grateful. He was willingly giving himself to Slade, submitting completely, crying out for more, pleading for the man to give him what he craved.

With those thoughts Slade felt that he neared the crest, and he knew the boy was close too. One last attack on his neck would finish him.

"You're mine," Slade growled and bit down on the red mark already there.

"Y-yeeeesss!" the boy gasped as he came, being filled with them man's seed at the same time.

* * *

Raven, hiding high up under the rafters where it was too dark for even Slade to spot her, whimpered as she joined them, two wet fingers desperately rubbing her clit.

She had never left, not trusting Slade not to be a threat to her leader after all, and when it had started… at first she hadn't believed her eyes and had been torn between interrupting and leaving, but the longer she took to make up her mind, the wetter she got, and soon she was clenching her thighs together. She had barely been aware of landing on a metal beam and starting to touch herself, pushing the crotch of her leotard to the side. But now, the moment the pleasure died away, she felt deeply ashamed and quickly phased through the wall, letting the night air cool her hot skin down as she flew towards the Tower as fast as she could.

Something about Robin had changed, indeed, but if he had any more personal problems from now on, he would have to deal with them without her help.

_The End_.

* * *

A/N: so, hopefully you noticed that this was completely from Raven's and Slade's POV, not from Robin's… meaning that we have no idea what he was thinking/feeling throughout this… was he in love/lust with Slade long before this happened, or was it just a spur of a moment thing? Was he waging an inner moral battle or did he just go "yeah, I'll jump that!"? All that is up to you to interpret… ;)

So… not dark but NOT fluffy was what I promised you, did I pull it off? I think and hope I did… I feel this was a bit of an experiment, though, so opinions are important, let me know!

Oh, and that ending might have surprised you… good? Bad? It might be OOC for Raven (I don't write her much, after all, and no, I didn't do a deep soul-searching thing to try to find her "inner essence" to portray her correctly for just one drabble... ;) I don't think she WOULD have abandoned Robin, though… but the rest… well, maybe it was just what I would have done… ;) MarySue moment… *lol* Sorry…


End file.
